Cartas enlazadas
by Evasis
Summary: Capítulo 41: "Consecuencias de una guerra". La vida en Hogwarts retoma una calma aparente que se puede resquebrajar y hundir como un dominó. Tantos los padres como los profesores y los alumnos empiezan a ser conscientes del gran cambio que se avecina en Inglaterra. Mientras, James Potter regresará a Hogwarts más vital que nunca. Y Gisele tendrá que tomar una decisión definitiva...
1. Vuelta a Hogwarts

¡Hola a todos

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí llego con otro fic, con este tengo una especial ilusión, espero que todo salga bien :D_

_No sé a vosotros que os parecerá, pero yo muchas veces cuando incluyen muchos personajes nuevos, al principio me lío mucho sobre quien es quien. Por esa razón hice un pequeño video de presentación de los personajes para ver si así resulta más facil. Lógicamente el parecido a veces no es el adecuado, ni siquiera con los que son de mi invención pero es más o menos para hacerse una idea. Aquí os dejo el enlace por si alguien quiere verlo:_

_h t t p : / / e s . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 0 U I R Q I P T A q 4_

_Aunque incluya personajes nuevos le daré más importancia a los de siempre que son los que nos gustan y los que inspiran para escribir. Pero me pareció que quedaría bien en la historia meter más cosas._

_Bueno no quiero aburriros antes de empezar, espero haberlo hecho bien. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva con el fin a mejorarlo, así que nadie dude en decir nada._

_Por último decir que este primer capítulo se lo dedico a Cintia, mi amiga y compañera que me abrió las puertas a fanfiction y me ha aguantado todos mis momentos cuando estaba escribiendo y haciendo el video jeje gracias nena!!tqm!_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Capítulo 1: Vuelta a Hogwarts.**

El frío aire que anunciaba el otoño próximo entraba a través de las rendijas debajo de las puertas y los resquicios abiertos de las ventanas. Era demasiado temprano para que la estación de King Cross estuviese llena de viajeros, por lo que sólo se podía apreciar el silencio roto por pequeños murmullos realizados por los pocos madrugadores que se encontraban deambulando por la vieja estación. De vez en cuando los trabajadores pasaban colocando los carritos en los lugares haciéndolos rodar. Su sonido provocaba eco especialmente en una de las salas que apenas estaba conectada al resto del mundo por unos centímetros que mantenían la puerta abierta. Dentro de ella se encontraba un muchacho solo, sentado en un rincón del banco del fondo, agachado y cabizbajo. Vestía una camiseta amplia y unos vaqueros gastados. Su cara era redonda y fina, con una nariz larga, los labios gruesos y unos ojos marrones enmarcados en unas gafas rectangulares. Su cabello, de color azabache e increíblemente desordenado, le caía por los ojos cubriendo su expresión. El chico se miraba las manos como pretendiendo encontrar en ellas la solución a sus problemas. A su lado descansaba un gran baúl marrón oscuro con las iniciales J.P. y sobre él una lechuza gris plateada ululaba impaciente dentro de su jaula. Sin embargo el muchacho no parecía notar nada pues continuaba mirando sus manos con especial atención.

Tampoco escuchó llegar a dos chicas que venían hablando por el pasillo y entraron ruidosamente en la pequeña sala de espera.

- Y luego mi tía nos vino a buscar y nos llevó a su casa de Santander, eso está en España. Pasamos allí dos semanas, es un sitio precioso para veranear. –comentó una chica de estatura media, pelo de color rubio cobrizo, muy fino y liso, que la llegaba a media espalda. Su cara era alargada, tenía la nariz ancha, los labios finos y los ojos años grandes de un clarísimo color marrón-.

- Debe estar bien irse a otro país. Yo en realidad no me he movido del barrio en todo el verano, mi padre no ha podido tomarse vacaciones este año... –le contestó su amiga, una chica de cabello largo, lacio y de un color rojo intenso. Era algo más baja que su amiga, delgada, de piel muy blanca con pecas. Su rostro era redondo con unos llamativos ojos verde esmeralda, una nariz chata y una boca pequeña de labios gruesos-.

- El año que viene te vienes que nosotros, se lo diré a mi tía y ya verás como está encantada –sonrió su amiga-.

La pelirroja no contestó pues ya se había percatado de la presencia de una tercera persona. Miró inquisitoriamente hacia el chico que no parecía haber notado la entrada de las muchachas, y sin premura se acercó a él con cuidado.

- ¿James? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, a lo que el moreno levantó la cabeza por primera vez-.

- ¿Lily? –dijo mirando a la chica-. ¿Grace? –continúo mirando a la otra chica que se había quedado algo atrasada-. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

- Ahora –contestó Lily- ¿por qué estás tan callado? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Yo... –comenzó James, aunque no continuó ya que se sentía cohibido por la presencia de la rubia. Esta pareció darse cuenta pues con una falsa excusa salió fuera de la sala dejándolos solos-. Mi abuelo murió anoche. –dijo finalmente-.

- Oh...lo, lo siento mucho... –le abrazó dejándole apoyar la cabeza en su hombro- debíais estar muy unidos ¿no?

- Sí... –suspiró melancólico- él fue quien me regaló mi primera escoba... intentó enseñarme a volar pero ya era mayor y casi se rompe la cadera subiéndose a la escoba –rió al recordar ese momento. Si se concentraba aún podía ver a ese hombre de pelo gris haciendo esfuerzos por levantar la pierna.- Mi abuela le echó la bronca y tuvimos que esperar a que llegara mi tío Adam de trabajar y me enseñara él.

- Un hombre vital por lo que veo –sonrió tiernamente al comprobar como su amigo tenía la mirada soñadora, seguramente recordando más momentos entrañables-.

- No lo sabes bien... parece mentira. El medimago dice que murió de viejo, de que su cuerpo se cansó. ¡Pero si mi abuelo era incansable! –rió por la ironía aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa-.

- Tal y como lo describes, no creo que le gustaría verte mal por su muerte. –le aconsejó-. Recuérdale, jamás te olvides de él, llévale siempre contigo pero no pierdas la sonrisa. Sigue su ejemplo y vive intensamente. Seguro que su vida fue plena y desearía que la tuya también lo fuera. ¿Qué? –James ahora la miraba como si hasta ahora no se habría percatado del todo de su presencia-.

- Nada. Es solo que... es lo que él habría dicho. –por primera vez en el día sonrió con sinceridad- Le habría encantado conocerte.

Ante esto Lily le sonrió pero no respondió sino que cambió de tema.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Sirius?

- Fue a buscar a Kate a casa. Me dijo que fuera con él pero preferí venirme aquí. Quería estar un rato solo después de toda la noche recibiendo el pésame de gente que no conozco de nada...

- Pues se acabó estar solo por hoy. Vamos a buscar a Grace que cuando se aburre se pone peligrosa.

- Al salir de la sala pudieron comprobar que el sol estaba más alto y la estación más llena de gente. El reloj marcaba los 9:55, aún faltaba una hora para que el expresso a Hogwarst iniciara un nuevo viaje entre montañas hacia aquel histórico castillo.

James y Lily buscaron a Grace en los andenes pero esta parecía haber desaparecido. Decidieron esperarla a ella y al resto en su andén correspondiente, el 9 ¾ . La barrera no se abría hasta las diez en punto por lo que se quedaron apoyados en el andén 10. En ese momento James recordó algo:

- Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tal sienta volver este último año como premio anual? ¿Piensas castigarme muchas veces?

- ¿Cómo? –se desconcertó la pelirroja- James a ti también te han hecho premio anual, ¿ni siquiera con ese cargo tan importante vas a parar con las bromas?

- ¡Me has ofendido! Lily, un merodeador nunca deja de ser un merodeador. Sería traicionar mis principios...¡que descabellada idea!

El ver que hablaba con un tono que podía percibirse una pizca de convicción en lo que decía no tranquilizó a Lily. Al verla abrir la boca, James presintió que tendría que volver a escuchar el famoso discurso sobre las normas en Hogwarst. Afortunadamente le salvó la llegada de dos personas.

- ¡Prongs! Perdón por retrasarnos pero una que yo me sé aún tenía medio equipaje sin hacer. –Sirius Black llegó hasta ellos cogido de la mano de su novia, Kate Hagman. Sirius lucía una media melena de un negro azabache que le cubría sus ojos grises. Tenía ese porte y elegancia tan natural en él que nadie podía procurar imitar. Kate era una chica menuda, delgada y con pocas curvas. Su cabello era moreno, cortado por debajo de las orejas y rizado. Al contrario de darla un aspecto más rebelde, hacía una buena combinación con los ojos aguamarina de la chica, marcando una general sensación de dulzura que caracterizaba a Kate, quien siempre sonreía y era condescendiente con la gente-.

- Ey, ¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó Kate a James al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla-.

Él supo al instante que Sirius ya la había puesto al corriente del tema de su abuelo, pero como no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar de ello se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda a la vez que pasaba a su lado para posar su carrito y el de su novia. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la presencia de Lily y ambos la saludaron calurosamente después de un verano sin saber de ella. Kate compartía habitación con Lily y siempre se habían llevado bastante bien, y afortunadamente, la guerra entre los merodeadores y la prefecta había llegado a su fin.

- ¿Viniste sola Lily? –preguntó Kate sentándose a su lado en el banco-.

- No, vine con Grace pero se fue a dar una vuelta y la hemos perdido.

- Estaba afuera cuando llegamos –intervino Sirius que se paseaba de un lado al otro al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta por el calor- no sabía que salía con Rumsfelt...

- ¿Rumsfelt? ¿El capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw? –preguntó James que siempre que salía dicho tema ponía más atención-.

- Sí –le confirmó Lily- y sí, empezaron a salir al final del curso. ¿Está él fuera?

- Sí. Esta Sandler confraternizando con el enemigo... ¿Crees que hay que sustituirla en el equipo James?

- Creo que la daré el beneficio de la duda Padfoot, y si veo que le cuenta nuestras tácticas secretas, la echo. –bromeó James-.

En ese momento, como si la hubieran invocado llegó la recién nombrada cogida de la cintura de un chico larguirucho, de pelo algo encrespado, castaño y muy corto. Derek Rumsfelt era del mismo año que el resto de los chicos pero pertenecía a Ravenclaw. El año anterior le habían proclamado capitán de su equipo de quidditch al igual que a James con el equipo de Gryffindor, lo que había provocado que se creara una gran rivalidad entre ambos. Por eso a nadie le extrañó el frío saludo que se dedicaron los chicos.

- Potter –dijo Derek con un leve movimiento de cabeza-.

- Rumsfelt –le contestó el moreno mirándole fijamente alzando la cabeza, pues este le sacaba varios centímetros-.

- Ya me ha contado Grace que este año te han hecho premio anual... ¿No te verás muy pillado de tiempo para entrenar a tu equipo? Mira que este año voy a por todas...

- No te preocupes por nosotros. –sonrió James con suficiencia- Al fin y al cabo siempre acabamos por encima.

- Bueno, ya te he dicho que este año voy a por todas. Tengo toda la intención de despedirme con la copa en mi casa.

- Ya somos dos.

- Ya llega el tren –interrumpió Grace el duelo de miradas que mantenían su novio y su capitán, al ver que llegaba el Expresso de Hogwarst.

Poco a poco habían ido llegando estudiantes sin que el grupo de chicos se diera cuenta. Rompiendo el contacto visual con su oponente Derek visualizó de lejos a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia ellos, no sin antes despedirse soltando un comentario mordaz:

- Bueno aquí llegan los ganadores de la copa de este año. Voy con ellos. Grace, luego te busco –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su novia y dándose la vuelta sin mirar al resto.

Esto hizo crecer el espíritu competitivo de James, que en parte le vino bien pues le sacó completamente de la mente el reciente fallecimiento de su abuelo. Miró a Grace con una mirada cargada de antipatía y le dijo:

- Mira Sandler, una cosa que te quede muy clara: este año voy a haceros entrenar hasta que caigáis agotados y si le cuentas a tu querido novio nuestras tácticas, te echaré del equipo sin miramientos.

Con las mismas subió al tren seguido de Sirius dejando a las tres chicas solas. Grace aún estaba en shock por las palabras de James por lo que Kate la rodeó los hombros con el brazo con la intención de tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes, ya sabes como es James con el quidditch. Seguro que dentro de un rato ya se le ha pasado.

- No si ya sé como es Potter –respondió la rubia- pero no deja de asustar esa expresión –sonrió a lo que Lily rió-.

- ¡Mira que listo mi novio! –exclamó Kate mirando los baúles de ambos que Sirius había dejado olvidados en el andén-.

- No te preocupes entre las tres los subimos –dijo Lily cogiendo la jaula de una pequeña lechuza marrón-.

Ayudándose las unas a las otras habían conseguido subir los baúles de Lily, Grace y Kate pero tenían ciertas dificultades con el de Sirius.

- ¡Por Merlín Hagman! ¿Qué trae tu novio aquí, un cadáver? –preguntó Grace alterada cuya cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Solo conseguían levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo hasta que volvía a caer bajo su peso.

- Oye, que yo lo dejo aquí sin problemas y que Black se esté con la misma ropa hasta Navidad ¿eh? –amenazó Lily cuyo rostro también se había colorado tanto que se confundía con su pelo-.

- Que suerte tengo, nada más entro por la barrera y me encuentro a las tres chicas más guapas de Hogwarst –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

- ¡Remus! –dijeron al unísono las tres chicas soltando el baúl que hizo una estrepitoso ruido cuando tocó el suelo-.

Estas lo miraron unos segundos y después devolvieron su vista a Remus Lupin que las miraba sonriente. Pasaron por encima del baúl y fueron a saludarle. No dejaron de notar su pálido y enfermo que se veía, pero era un aspecto muy común en el chico. Nada sospechaban que se debían a que apenas habían pasado dos días desde la luna llena y el licántropo aún no se había curado de su última "aventura nocturna". Sin embargo allí estaba él, con su sonrisa encantadora de siempre, su pelo rubio pajizo atado en una pequeña coleta a su espalda y revelando a través de sus ojos dorados la alegría de volver por fin a Hogwarst. Abrazó a sus amigas una por una y con su ayuda por fin pudieron subir el baúl al tren. Tras esto él y Kate fueron a buscar a Sirius y James mientras Lily y Grace se quedaban rezagadas.

Ambas chicas estaba colocando sus baúles en uno de los compartimentos cuando a su lado pasaron un grupo de Hufflepuffs. Lily se sonrojó en el acto cuando, entre ellos, distinguió a Mark Bennet. Mark era un muchacho rubio, de ojos azul cielo, que caminaba junto con sus amigos pero sin prestarles mucha atención. Lily llevaba un año suspirando por ese chico, cosa que sólo sabía su mejor amiga. Grace contempló la escena y decidió intervenir para que le rubio notara la presencia de su amiga.

- ¡Hola chicos! –le sonrió al grupo que al instante la devolvieron el saludo- Hola Bennet. Aquí mi amiga Lily –dijo empujándola adelante. La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente al chico que le devolvió el gesto- me han dicho que ahora lideras el club de ajedrez mágico...

- Sí, bueno tampoco somos muchos –respondió tímidamente el muchacho mirando al suelo-.

- Seguro que a Lily le encantaría pasarse.

- Claro, te prestaré un tablero si quieres –le dijo a la pelirroja más animado porque alguien prestara interés a su juego favorito- bueno adiós.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando cómo marchaba Mark junto a sus amigos. Algunos de ellos miraban atrás y sonreían coquetamente pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

- Ni gritándoselo a la cara se dará cuenta de que me gusta –suspiró Lily sentándose en el asiento con aire derrotado-.

- ¡Que chico más despistado! Me parece que si no le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla no coge la indirecta –la imitó su amiga-.

- Ni con esas creo... capaz de pensar que si hago eso es porque quiero un chicle...

La puerta se abrió mientras que Grace se reía dando paso a tres chicos y una chica. A James parecía habérsele ido el mosqueo, Kate ya debía haber perdonado a Sirius por dejarla sola con los equipajes, pues iban de la mano y Remus cerraba la marcha, abriendo una tableta de chocolate. Lily hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta cuando habían pasado pero el licántropo la detuvo.

- Peter está despidiéndose de su madre, viene ahora.

A los pocos minutos apareció un chico bajito, regordete, con un poblado pelo rubio y una sonrisa bonachona.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Lo normal Wormtail ya sabes. ¡Ay!

- Lo siento Padfoot, pero no me entraba el baúl.

Remus y James ayudaron a subir el equipaje de Peter, al tiempo que Sirius se frotaba el pie que le acababa de aplastar su amigo. Después se sentaron todos, no sin cierta dificultad pues eran muchos para un compartimiento tan pequeño. Hablaban de cosas triviales cuando oyeron el primer silbato que indicaba que el tren partiría en cinco minutos. Esto le trajo a Kate algo a la memoria.

- Un momento, ¿habéis visto a Gisele? –todos negaron con la cabeza, pues hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la falta de la hispana-.

- Vamos a buscarla –se levantó Remus-.

Por los pasillos y en los demás compartimientos no había rastro de Gisele. Casualmente Peter se asomó a una ventana cuando sonó el silbato de salida. En ese instante vio llegar corriendo a una muchacha de raza negra, con el pelo castaño muy rizado, bastante bajita y que arrastraba con cierta dificultad un baúl enorme. Peter avisó a los demás que abrieron unas de las puertas cuando el tren estaba arrancando. Sirius y Remus cargaron a peso su baúl mientras Kate y James tiraban de los brazos a la chica para que subiera. Una vez esta recuperó el aliento les dedicó a todos una sonrisa divertida y exclamó riendo:

- ¡Es mi último año! ¡Si no hacía una entrada triunfal habría sido aburrido! –comentario que todos recibieron riendo-.

Una vez ya estaban todos los gryffindor juntos se dirigieron al compartimiento donde se apiñaron un poco más. Al poco Remus, Lily y James marcharon al vagón de los prefectos y premios anuales a recibir las indicaciones. Cuando volvieron se encontraron a Sirius y Gisele haciendo un concurso de chistes mientras Peter y Kate reían a mandíbula batiente. Grace les había abandonado por ir al vagón de los ravenclaws.

Lily y Remus ya llevaban colocadas la insignia de prefectos, la primera también se había puesto la insignia con dos letras PA. Sin embargo James llevaba la suya guardada en el baúl y no parecía muy dispuesto a ponérsela ese día por mucho que insistiera la pelirroja. Peter y James se enfrascaron en una partida de gobstones, Remus leía el profeta de ese día y Lily, Gisele y Kate conversaban mientras Sirius dormitaba sobre el hombro de su novia.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde los chicos ya esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la señora con el carrito pues el hambre los asaltaba. Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió algunos se levantaron en el acto con las monedas en la mano.

Sin embargo no era la mujer del carrito sino una chica de su misma edad que ninguno conocía. Tenía una mediana estatura, de forma que no se podría hablar de ella ni como alta ni como baja. Tenía el pelo de un negro azabache muy oscuro. Era algo grasiento, muy liso y poco cuidado. La caía por la cara hasta los hombros. Su piel era increíblemente blanca haciendo un raro contraste con su pelo. Unos enormes ojos negros los escudriñaban uno por uno. Los chicos se quedaron callados, esperando a que la chica hablara. Pero esta no dijo nada sino que los continuó mirando en silencio. Al darse cuenta de la expectación de los chicos pareció despertar de una gran concentración, y con una última mirada a James, salió del vagón sin decir nada.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros sin comprender nada. Sirius iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegó el carrito con la comida lo que les hizo olvidar el extraño episodio y a esa misteriosa muchacha.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la imagen de unas conocidas montañas provocó un hormigueo de nerviosismo en el estómago de los chicos. Saber que tras ellas se encontraba el Castillo de Hogwarst, un segundo hogar para ellos, e incluso para algunos el primero de verdad que habían conocido. Los chicos abandonaron el compartimiento para dejar cambiarse a las chicas, y estas hicieron lo propio después.

Bajaron al andén de Hosmeade ataviados con las túnicas decoradas con los escudos de Gryffindor, las corbatas de color rojo y dorado, y los prefectos con sus insignias. Incluso James llevaba la suya de premio anual, tras ceder a las insistencias de Lily. Se dividieron para ir en los carruajes, por un lado iban Gisele, Lily, Kate y Sirius. Y les seguían Peter, Remus y James en el siguiente.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor alzaron la vista al techo como una costumbre. Esa noche era muy clara, aún de verano donde unas pequeñas nubes eran lo único que cubría algunos trozos de cielo. Las estrellas brillaran intensamente y en ese momento James recordó su primer año, como estando en la barca camino del castillo, alzó la vista al cielo y contempló uno muy parecido a este. También recordó como fue su selección y cómo escribió a la mañana siguiente a su abuelo para contárselo todo. Su abuelo. Decidió expulsar esa idea de su cabeza y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo a esperar a ver la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primero. Los estudiantes se iban colocando en las mesas correspondientes, por lo que Grace volvió con sus amigas, dejando a su novio en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Una vez entró la profesora McGonagall con los más jóvenes y el sombrero hubo cantando la canción de ese año, se procedió a seleccionar a los niños que miraban temerosos al sombrero que de repente se había puesto a cantar.

La profesora llamó a "Allen, Michael" y un muchacho de pelo castaño y mirada temerosa se acercó poco a poco al asiento. El sombrero le puso en Hufflepuff y su mesa le aplaudió mientras se dirigía a ellos. Los demás niños parecieron tranquilizarse cuando comprobaron lo sencilla que era la selección.

Una vez "Zisman. Eleine" se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la profesora guardó el sombrero y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para dar su habitual discurso de comienzos de año. Un silencio que sólo conseguía Dumbledore se extendió por todo el comedor mientras el anciana profesor les sonreía con amabilidad.

- " Solo unas pocas palabras antes de que sirvan la cena. Lo primero de todo recordaré las normas esenciales para nuestros nuevos alumnos de primero.

El Bosque Prohibido, que rodea todo el área del castillo, está, como dice el nombre, prohibido para todos los alumnos.

No se permitirá a los alumnos deambular por los pasillos a una hora más tardía que las nueve de la noche.

Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch se realizarán la segunda semana de curso. Poneros en contacto con la señora Hooch –señaló a una mujer joven sentada en la mesa de profesores- y ella, junto con los capitanes os harán las pruebas.

De igual modo, el señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos. El resto de las prohibiciones podéis comprobarlas en una lista colocada en la puerta de su despacho.

Cabe destacar que estas normas son para todos los alumnos, excluyendo que ostenten algún rango en especial y que algunos veteranos deberían volver a memorizarlas."

Acabado el discurso del director hubo aplausos y los alumnos se dispusieron a comer en cuanto la comida apareciera en los platos. Sin embargo, Dumbledore, que había ido por detrás de la mesa de los profesores, volvió al estrado y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

"Por último antes de cenar, quisiera informaros sobre una novedad en este curso..."

**Continuará...**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Me he ganado un review o una maldición? Espero que os haya gustado. Si es que sí no tardaré en subir el siguiente, ya le tengo a medias ;)_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	2. La misteriosa muchacha y su hermano

_¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Aquí subo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Sé que al principio no tiene mucha acción pero para hacerlo creíble creo que antes debe haber una introducción para conocer un poco los personajes. Os agradezco muchísimo a todos los que lo habéis leído, sobretodo a las cuatro personas que me han dejado reviews :D gracias de todo corazón!!Haber si con este capítulo se anima más gente a dejar review jeje Ahora os constesto:_

_Cintiafr: niñaaa!!muchísimas gracias por haber sido la primera en leerlo, por apoyarme desde el primer momento y mostrarte tan ilusionada como yo!!gracias también por descubrirme fanfiction, algo que por fin me ha sacado inspiración. ¡Llevaba años sin tenerla! Jeje me has dicho que te gustan todos los personajes, ya me dirás que piensas de los nuevos ;)_

_Camila: Gracias por tu review!no me había dado cuenta del fallo hasta que me lo dijiste!son los problemas de escribir rápido y también lo repasé apresuradamente jeje he tardado poco en actualizar no?:P espero que sigas leyendo ;)_

_Denu Black: Hola!bueno aquí dejo ver algunas de las novedades aunque me he guardado un as en la manga para más adelante, no se puede enseñar el pastel de golpe no?jeje decidí poner a Lily ya como "amiga" de los merodeadores porque es lo que mejor me viene para la historia que tengo pensada. De todas formas se puede ver que. Aunque se llevan bien, no tienen mucha confianza todavía entre ellos. Sobre sí habrá problemas o no, no te lo puedo contestar porque se fastidia el argumento jeje espero resolverte alguna duda con este capítulo ;)_

_Samantha Black: Hola!!tu ya me dejaste review en mi primer fic!:D gracias por pasarte!!me alegro que te haya gustado!!aquí están algunas novedades, espero que te guste y me dejes otro review!!un besazo enorme!!;)_

_Y por último, algo de lo que no me había acordado en el primer capítulo y pido perdón...la advertencia de derechos!!_

_Si yo fuera J.K. Rowling y los personajes me pertenecieran ni Lly ni James habrían muerto, ni Sirius habría ido a Azkaban y ya habría encontrado una solución milagrosa para su licantropía..._

_Así que sin más os dejo con la historia!_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Capítulo 2: La misteriosa muchacha y su hermano.**

Acabado el discurso del director hubo aplausos y los alumnos se dispusieron a engullir la comida en cuanto esta apareciera en los platos. Sin embargo, Dumbledore, que había ido por detrás de la mesa de los profesores, volvió al estrado y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

- Por último antes de cenar, quisiera informaros sobre una novedad en este curso. Hogwarts ha comenzado este verano unas negociaciones con diferentes escuelas europeas, para realizar intercambios durante el curso. Esta idea la hemos tomado de las universidades muggles, y creemos beneficioso crearla también en nuestro mundo. Bien es sabido que dentro del mundo mágico hay diferentes culturas y quienes tengáis propósito de trabajar en el extranjero, será una experiencia muy a tener en cuenta.

- Mañana encontraréis en vuestras salas comunes, el listado de los colegios que están en negociación con nosotros. La "Beca Merlín", como la hemos bautizado, sólo se concederá a tres estudiantes de Hogwarts, uno por curso a partir de quinto. Quienes estéis interesados en optar a ella podéis poneros en contacto con los jefes de vuestras casas, aunque advierto que se tendrá muy en cuenta las notas, por lo que si de verdad queréis optar, os recomiendo que estudiéis mucho.

- Tenéis de límite hasta el 31 de octubre para presentar la solicitud. Los elegidos marcharán a la escuela que prefiera a partir del 8 de enero hasta final de curso. En febrero se abrirán los plazos para el año siguiente, y los alumnos que ahora están en cuarto tendrán la información necesaria.

Hubo un murmullo a lo largo de todo el comedor. Sin duda los alumnos estaban muy interesados en el tema y les preguntaban a los magos de procedencia muggle sobre esas becas y cómo sería estudiar en otra escuela por parte del curso. Sin embargo, la mayoría se quedaron callados al comprobar que Dumbledore no había acabado de hablar. El director muy amablemente esperó a que cesaran los murmullos y su voz amplificada volvió a sonar por todo el comedor.

- Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos intercambiados de otras escuelas vendrán en enero, dos compañeros procedentes de la escuela alemana Geisterhaus, compartirán clases y dormitorio con vosotros a partir de esta noche. Y como todos estamos hambrientos y nuestros invitados estarán, además, cansados, les presentaré sin más premura. Ellos son Jeffrey y Sadie Williams.

Al instante dos figuras salieron por la puerta que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores. El chico era alto, muy delgado, muy moreno y con el pelo tan desordenado que podría competir con el de James, pero más corto. Era muy pálido y miraba todo disimuladamente con sus ojos negros, pero manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Y la chica era...

- ¡Un momento! ¿No es la rara del tren? –exclamó Gisele a lo que Remus y Lily asintieron moviendo la cabeza-.

El resto no dijo nada hasta que Grace preguntó:

- ¿Rara del tren? No entiendo. ¿Pasó algo cuando yo no estaba?

Lily se disponía a relatarla el episodio del tren cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar, tapando las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Como el tema es repentino y aún no hemos decidido cómo organizaremos a nuestros invitados en las casas, hemos pensando que los hermanos Williams ocupen las vacantes de Rachel Perkins y Richard Johnson en Gryffindor, en el último curso. –la mención a sus compañeros hizo bajar la mirada entristecidos en la mesa de los leones-. En enero, cuando lleguen el resto de los estudiantes ya tendremos un método concreto para seleccionarlos.

- Creo que eso es todo. ¡A comer!

Tras esto dirigió a los dos nuevos estudiantes a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya había aparecido la comida. Todo el comedor estaba pendiente de ellos. Algunos, más discretos, los miraba a través de sus copas. Y otros se levantaban para poder observar mejor.

Mientras, los dispares hermanos se habían puesto a cenar. El chico no apartaba la vista del plato, al contrario que su hermana que lo miraba todo con apreciación y a todos por encima del hombro como retándoles. Sino fuera por el parecido físico, nadie habría imaginado siquiera que eran familia. Sin duda eran una extraña pareja.

Pero, como suele pasar en Hogwarts, la atención no tardó en trasladarse a lo que acontecía en cada mesa. Los Slytherins comentaban en voz baja, unos admirados y otros recelosos, los últimos asesinatos cometidos por Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, la celebración ya había comenzado, pues este año estaban seguros de conseguir la copa de quidditch a manos de Derek Rumsfelt, el capitán y golpeador estrella. Los buenos de Hufflepuff, lejos de querer llevarse un mal rato con temas de guerra, o de alardear antes de tiempo, comentaban los resultados de la última liga de quidditch, donde el Puddlemere United ganó por tercera vez consecutiva a los Chudley Cannons. En la mesa de Gryffindor, como no podía ser de otra forma, la atención estaba puesta en los merodeadores, concretamente en Sirius Black que relataba a todo aquel que quisiera oír las peripecias que había cometido junto a su "hermano" James ese verano.

- Luego estuvo ese día en la playa ¿te acuerdas James? –a lo que su amigo asintió entre risas-. Había dos gemelas rubias que...

- Me gustaría saber cómo acaba esa historia –le interrumpió su novia entre enojada y despreocupada. Sabía perfectamente que todas esas insinuaciones eran faroles, pero no dejaba de disgustarla que tuviera esa necesidad de subir su ego frente a los demás, a costa de su dignidad. Sin embargo, al final le acababa perdonando siempre pues era consciente que no sabía que ese hecho la dañaba. Sirius era como un niño pequeño-.

- Pues verás nena, le dije a James: ¡a por ellas tigre que yo no puedo, estoy comprometido! –puso cara de niño bueno al tiempo que los demás reían la ocurrencia. Incluso a Kate se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa-.

Al terminar el banquete, la comida desapareció al instante y los platos se limpiaron al momento. El directo Dumbledore volvió a ponerse frente al estrado, y con su voz amplificada dijo:

- Como imagino que estaréis agotados, y ya os he dado todas las noticias antes de cenar, podéis retiraros a descansar a vuestros dormitorios. Los premios anuales acérquense un momento antes de marcharse, por favor. ¡Pero antes, cantemos el himno de Hogwarts! Cada uno elija la melodía que más le guste.

Y con un movimiento de varita la letra del himno apareció en el aire y comenzaron a oírse diferentes tipos de melodías. Gisele este año se decidió por la ópera y cantaba con tanto entusiasmo que, ni siquiera Nick-casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, pudo mantener su porte y acabó cambiándose de lugar a falta de unas orejas que tapar. Un poco más alejado, Sirius le dio un tono rockero al himno. El problema fue que se metió tanto en el papel que acabó subido a la mesa moviéndose el pelo a cabezazos ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

Al acabar la primera imagen la tuvo de un Dumbledore sonriente como siempre y de una McGonagall tapándose el rostro con una mano, como símbolo de vergüenza ajena. Una vergüenza que el joven Black no sentía. Era una palabra que no existía en su vocabulario, pues no comprendía por qué arrepentirse de algo que ya está hecho sin remedio.

Bajó de la mesa y al instante su novia le agarró del brazo arrastrándole a la salida donde ya se agolpaban la mayoría de los estudiantes. James y Lily se separaron de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia el director, como este les había pedido. Por el camino James pudo distinguir las palabras "siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención", procedentes de la bronca que le estaba echando Kate a su amigo.

Se apresuró para alcanzar a Lily, que se le había adelantado, e intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, pues no sabían que comenzarían con sus deberes de premio anual la misma noche de la llegada.

- Buenas noches muchachos –lo saludó Dumbledore con su permanente sonrisa-. Quería pedirles un favor. Ya que casualmente, los dos chicos nuevos son de su curso y permanecerán en sus casas, me preguntaba si serían tan amables de encargarse de enseñarles el castillo y de que se integren entre sus compañeros. Con integrarse quiero decir que se preocupen de que no utilizan bromas en su contra, por supuesto –mirada significativa hacia James, la cual desvió para enfocar a los dos nuevos estudiantes que, sin que James o Lily se dieran cuenta, habían permanecido sentados en la mesa.- ¿Aceptan?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se giraron hacia los dos hermanos para indicarles el camino hacia los dormitorios cuando la voz de Dumbledore volvió a llamar su atención.

- También les pido a los dos que mañana después del almuerzo se dirijan a mi despacho. Hay algo muy importante de lo que me gustaría informarles. Que descansen.

Dicho esto, fue el director quien se giró y desapareció. Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y dirigiéndose a los nuevos les comenzó a hablar:

- Hola, me llamo Lily Evans y soy prefecta y premio anual del colegio. Además compartiré habitación contigo –añadió dirigiéndose a la chica que desde hace rato no apartaba la mirada de James como si le estuviera analizando. El chico, que en cualquier otra situación disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, se sentía incomodo y no era capaz de mirar a la morena a los ojos. Lily continuó hablando como si no se diera cuenta de la situación- Hoy es algo tarde para enseñaros el castillo, por lo que esta noche os mostraremos sólo la torre de Gryffindor. Mañana visitaremos el resto y responderemos a cualquier duda que tengáis.

Sonrió amablemente. El chico, que con dificultad levantaba la vista, la devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente pero no dijo nada. Tampoco habló su hermana que, aparentemente ajena al discurso de la pelirroja, seguía mirando a James sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras este le esquivaba la mirada. Al ver que no reaccionaban Lily preguntó:

- No recuerdo vuestro nombres, ¿podéis repetírmelos?

- Yo soy Jeff...esto... Williams, Jeff Williams –respondió el chico con la vista donde antes habría estado su plato. Le dio un codazo a su hermana, que, aunque no desvió la mirada del premio anual, pareció despertar de sus pensamientos-.

- Sí, sí como quieras...

- Te he preguntado tu nombre –repitió Lily intentando sonar amable pero mostrando cuánto la molestaba que no la pusiera atención. La morena por fin apartó la mirada de James para enfocarla en Lily, con una expresión de absoluto enojo, como si la hubiera interrumpido en algo muy importante-.

- Sadie Williams –dijo después de unos segundos de duelo de miradas. De repente su expresión había vuelto al de la vaga indiferencia-.

- Bien pues...

- ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Sadie a James ignorando el comentario de Lily-.

- James Potter. También soy premio anual –James por fin miró a Sadie a los ojos pero apartó la mirada enseguida. Había algo en esa chica que lo ponía muy nervioso, y cuando le miraba a los ojos sentía como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos-.

- Encantada –Sadie sonrió por primera vez-.

James se percató que esa sonrisa no era como otras que había visto. Por ejemplo, la sonrisa de su madre daba la sensación de poder protegerlo de todo. Lily, cuando sonreía, daba mucha paz y tranquilidad. Y la sonrisa que ponía en su cara Gisele después de haber bromeado, daban ganas de reír del buen rollo que irradiaba.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de esa chica era forzada, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a realizar a menudo ese gesto. Aún así, James le estrechó la mano que ella le había tendido. La soltó al instante como si le hubiera quemado el contacto. Lily se dio cuenta de ello y se prometió hablar con su amigo sobre si había algo del tema que ella no supiera. Sin embargo ninguno de los hermanos pareció percatarse de ello. Jeff continuaba con su vista al suelo, de vez en cuando levantándola brevemente para mirar a los otros tres. Sadie continuaba mirando a James, ya sin su sonrisa, y con la misma escrutadora mirada que llevaba toda la noche. Sin embargo no parecía enojada por la actitud del chico. De hecho, no parecía haberse percatado de nada extraño.

Bajo indicación de Lily salieron los cuatro del Gran Comedor. Por el camino, Jeff pareció salir de su mutismo al ver las escaleras moviéndose a placer. Se acercó a James y comenzó a hacerle preguntas. James agradeció una excusa para escaparse del análisis de Sadie y comenzó a contarle todo. Parecía que el chico perdía algo de timidez hablando con el jugador de quidditch, y a este, en parte no dejaba de recordarle a Lupin el primer curso de Hogwarts.

Lily, que pese a ser ignorada por el resto seguía con su complejo de prefecta, se dispuso a contarle a Sadie todos los sucesos extraños que iban ocurriendo en su camino. La morena, que continuaba mirando a James, al menos la escuchaba y de vez en cuando decía alguna frase en medio del discurso de Lily. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, Lily también les explicó el proceso y les recordó que cada semana se cambiaban las contraseñas. Jeff la escuchaba atentamente, James la dejaba hablar y Sadie parecía haber encontrado en el cuadro algo más interesante que James. Cuando Lily dijo la contraseña y comenzaron a pasar vieron que la chica continuaba mirando el cuadro y no se movía.

- ¿Sadie? –la llamó Lily sacándola de su abstracción-.

- Sé de una que necesita hacer régimen –respondió la chica más para sí misma que para el resto-.

James rió la ocurrencia pero se apresuró con Lily a empujarla a la sala común, por si acaso al señora gorda la había oído y, enfada, la dejaba a dormir en el pasillo. Tirando cada uno de un hermano, se separaron a las habitaciones de chicos y chicas. Jeff envió una última mirada de temor a su hermana quien, como respuesta, le envió una seria y dura, intentando infundirle valor.

Así fue como cada uno tomó un camino. James empujó a Jeff al cuarto donde ya esperaban sus tres amigos. Al entrar estaban todos serios. Remus, como de costumbre, leyendo un libro. Peter rebuscando en su baúl a saber qué. Y Sirius tumbado en la cama con los pies en la pared lanzando hechizos al techo de su cama que cambiaba de color con cada toque de varita.

Al entrar James con el chico nuevo, Sirius dejó su varita y se sentó en la cama, Peter cerró el baúl y se sentó sobre él, y Remus continuó con su libro aunque se le podía ver observando la escena por encima.

- Jeff, te presento a mis amigos: Sirius –el aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que James le señalaba-, Peter –señaló al bajito del grupo que saludó a Jeff con la mano efusivamente.- y Remus –quien bajó un poco un libro y le miró como saludo, para luego volver a "enfrascarse" en la lectura-. Chicos este es Jeff.

- Bueno Jeff está es tu cama, la que está al lado de la de Remus –continuó James mostrándole la más próxima a la puerta del baño-. Aquí ya tienes tus pertenencias. Cada uno hace más o menos lo que quiere, pero lo que si nos hemos puesto de acuerdo es en los turnos del baño por la mañana. Richard siempre se duchaba en tercer lugar, después de mi, así que supongo que lo podremos continuar contigo.

- ¿Quién es Richard? –preguntó Jeff desconcertado, y buscó con la mirada a un quinto chico-.

- Era el antiguo ocupante de esta habitación. Dumbledore le nombró en el banquete, dijo que tú sustituirías su bacante –le dijo Sirius como si explicara a un niño de cuatro años como son dos más dos-.

Jeff volvió a bajar su mirada, sonrojándose y murmurando lo que James pudo entender como "no lo escuché bien..".

- Son muchos nombres en una sola noche, también es normal que el chaval se pierda –le defendió Remus que por fin había dejado el libro de lado-.

- Bueno, me alegra saber que al menos no soy el primero que cambia de colegio en el último año –se animó a hablar Jeff cuando Lupin le defendió-.

- Sí, eh... bueno... ¿Por dónde iba? –continuó James intentando superar el momento incómodo que se había creado con el tema de Richard-.

- Espera Prongs –le interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Aún no le hemos hecho a nuestro amigo Jeff la prueba.

- ¡Es verdad! –se emocionó Peter-.

- Padfoot... –comenzó James, quien fue interrumpido por un temeroso Jeff-.

- ¿Qué es la prueba?

- Si vas a compartir habitación con los merodeadores tenemos que hacerte una prueba para ver si eres de fiar –contestó Sirius quien no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro-.

Jeff dio un paso hacía atrás. Definitivamente no le hacía gracia ese grupo. Ese chico moreno tenía una sonrisa sádica muy parecida a la de su hermana cuando no planeaba nada bueno. El bajito parecía emocionado con todo lo que este decía, y los pelotas tampoco le daban buena espina. ¿Y por qué el chico que le había acompañado se había echo a un lado? Le había parecido simpático pero ahora parecía que estaba cambiando de opinión e iba a ayudar a los otros dos. Luego estaba el cuarto, tan callado como él y que, aunque no parecía de acuerdo no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Fueron unos momentos de expectación y temor por parte de Jeff que no auguraba un curso tranquilo para él. Sin embargo la voz de Sirius Black rompió ese silencio.

- Disculpa pero es algo que tenemos que comentar entre todos antes de decidir cuál será tu prueba –intercambió una mirada con su mejor amigo que disipó todas las dudas de James. Su semblante cambió de indeciso a divertido, y eso no dejó de notarlo Jeff con algo de alarma-.

James, Sirius y Peter juntaron sus cabezas para hablar en voz de baja. Remus miró una última mirada a Jeff y también se unió al grupo, preocupando más al muchacho. Cuando se separaron los cuatro lucían unas divertidas sonrisas. Fue James quién le habló al chico nuevo.

- Tu prueba será la siguiente... –hizo una pausa para mirar divertido a sus amigos quienes rieron-. Tienes que ir a la habitación de las chicas y lanzar un hechizo del agua que las empape hasta los huesos.

Jeff se quedó perplejo. ¿Esto era la gran prueba? La verdad se había alarmado imaginándose que le harían cosas horribles que le producirían un gran dolor. Pero esto era algo infantil. Sin embargo, si algo tenía claro es que no estaba bien hecho. Pese a su timidez, sus valores estaban por encima. Y preparándose para cumplir penitencia dijo:

- No.

- ¿No? –repitió Peter-.

- No, ellas no me han hecho nada y no está en mis propósitos crearme enemigos nada más llegar. Y menos si son chicas. –esto último lo dijo más seguro, con un valor muy poco típico en él-.

Para su sorpresa, sus compañeros no se enojaron sino que acentuaron sus sonrisas. ¿Tendrían planeado algo peor por si se negaba?

- Prueba superada –dijo Sirius sonriéndole-.

Jeff no entendió nada y su desconcierto debía ser muy evidente pues James se apresuró a aclararle el tema.

- Verás Jeff. Un merodeador es travieso, bromista, algo loco y a veces muy pesado. Pero ante todo un merodeador es un caballero y a una mujer no se la ataca. Y menos aún sin motivo.

- A no ser que sean el anticristo como mis primas –añadió Sirius quien recordaba haber teñido de rosa el pelo de su prima Narcisa antes de fugarse de casa-.

- Hombre hay excepciones –aclaró Remus con una sonrisa- pero en nuestra casa, por muy mala leche que tengan algunas...

Sirius irrumpió en una tos que sonaba a "Sandler".

- ... ninguna se ha ganado hasta ahora una broma merodeadora –continuó Remus como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Sirius, aunque Peter se revolcaba en su cama de la risa-.

- Por lo tanto creo que eres digno de dormir en nuestro cuarto –le dijo James dándole una palmada en el hombro-.

Jeff los siguió mirando como si estuvieran locos pero sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, esto le aseguraba una convivencia tranquila con sus compañeros de cuarto. Confiaba en que fuera así con el resto. Ya no quería problemas.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de las chicas Lily acababa de entrar con Sadie. Dentro se encontraban Kate y Gisele sentadas en la cama de la primera y hablando en voz baja. Se separaron cuando oyeron la puerta y miraron a la recién llegada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sadie, estas son Gisele y Kate. Chicas esta es Sadie. –y volviendo a mirar a la nueva continuó-. En el cuarto dormimos cinco, pero no te preocupes, siempre nos las arreglamos para que no haya problemas entre nosotras. Cualquier cosa que necesites pídenosla, compartimos casi todo y podemos ser grandes amigas. –dijo de carrerilla Lily mostrando su mejor sonrisa-.

- ¿Cuál es mi cama? –preguntó Sadie directamente-.

- Esta, la de mi lado derecho –dijo Gisele señalando una cama situada en el centro de la habitación-.

- Ya están aquí tus cosas. Si quieres te podemos ayudar a colocarlo todo. –se ofreció Kate-.

- Vale –respondió lacónicamente Sadie pasándola un bulto que había sacado de su baúl que resultó ser el neceser del baño-.

La ayudaron a colocar bien la ropa, a poner los libros en la estantería y la hablaron de los horarios y las costumbres. La morena apenas se inmutó y respondía a todo con monosílabos. Cuando terminaron de explicarla lo esencial, pararon y fue entonces cuando Sadie se dirigió a Lily.

- mmm ¿Lily?

- ¿Si? –contestó la pelirroja feliz al haber conseguido que la chica la tomara algo de confianza-.

- Antes, en el comedor, dijiste que podía preguntarte cualquier duda. ¿Lo que sea?

- Sí claro. –contestó desconcertada-.

- ¿Y a vosotras? –las otras dos chicas asintieron y la miraron sin comprender-. El caso es que no puedo teneros confianza sin saber nada de vosotras.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, pero al no encontrar problema en la pregunta, la hicieron un gesto de cabeza imitándola a continuar.

- Lo primero, esa chica, Rachel Perkins, de la que habló el director en el banquete. ¿Por qué se fue? Por lo que he podido deducir, hasta ahora este colegio no ha hecho intercambios con otros.

- Sus padres la sacaron del colegio a finales del curso pasado –contestó Lily brevemente-.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Ni idea... ¿Algo más? –le contestó Kate-.

- Bien... tú –dijo Sadie dirigiéndose a Gisele-. ¿Eres inglesa?

- No, nací en Santo Domingo pero mis padres vinieron a vivir a Londres cuando yo tenía dos años. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y mi madre tiene un pequeño trabajo en Gringotts, ¿te sirve? –respondió Gisele de una carrerilla y sin perder la sonrisa-.

- Sí.

A Sadie le gustó esa chica. Decidida, directa y sin perder su personalidad en todo momento. No tenía miedo de sí misma. Se veía que en su interior había un carácter fuerte, pero su parte afable ganaba. Al fin y al cabo era consecuente con todo. Desvió la mirada de la chica latina para mirar a Kate, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido, pero no la amabilidad en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué me puedes contar de ti? A grandes rasgos–la preguntó-.

- Pues mi familia es de York, mi madre tiene una tienda sobre hierbas medicinales en el callejón Diagon y mi padre es cristalero. Él es muggle pero ya conocía el mundo de la magia porque una prima suya fue a Beauxbatons, y a través de ella conoció a mi madre...

¡Alto, ato! –dijo sin perder el semblante serio- sólo quería información general no "la mejor historia de amor jamás contada" –ironizó volteando los ojos-.

La primera impresión que le dio de esa chica fue de una romántica empedernida. No tenía por qué tener nada en su contra, bastantes palos tendría si vivía en su mundo color de rosa. Prefirió tomarlo como inocencia, a tomarlo como símbolo de idiotez. Lo poco que había podido observar de esa chica en la cena, supo que era la novia de quien debía ser el casanova del colegio. El chico insinuando estar con otras y ella riéndole la broma, si es que eso era broma claro. Enseguida en la mente se formó el concepto de "pobre niña tonta" pero ella nunca se dejaba engañar por las primeras impresiones. Sabía que siempre había algo detrás.

Pensando seriamente que esta chica no era un libro abierto como la primera, dirigió su mirada a Lily. La pelirroja se veía buena chica, responsable, madura... pero había percibido algo en ella, sin duda era una mujer de armas tomar. Se lo confirmó el ver cómo guiaba ella la situación y la facilidad de palabra que tenía. Pero también vio algo que no la gustó. Esa manera de interrumpirle cuando miraba al otro chico, a James. La interrupción en sí, no era lo molesto. Fue la forma, la mirada tan extraña que la mandó, la sonrisa fingida y el tono que quería ser amable y parecía engañar a todo el mundo. Pero no a ella. A ella era muy difícil engañarla. Y aún recordaba ese tono... esto la llevó a preguntarla, no algo sobre ella, sino lo que llevaba todo el día queriendo saber, desde que le había visto en el tren.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme de James Potter?

Esta pregunta descolocó a Lily, no esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco entendía tanto interés. Al fin y al cabo no le quitó la vista de encima en todo el rato, como si en todo el castillo no hubiera algo más interesante. Aunque no se lo explicaba, eso no le hacía gracia a Lily, aunque lo atribuyó a la incomodidad que pudo percibir en su amigo.

- ¿Qué? Pues... no sé... nada interesante supongo. Tampoco conozco tanto de él...

Al ver el desconcierto de la pelirroja, Kate decidió dar ella la información. Pues, de las ocupantes del cuarto era la que más conocía al muchacho de gafas.

- Su familia está considerada entre lo que podríamos llamar "realeza mágica", sangres pura. Su padre hace colaboraciones con el Ministerio regularmente, sobretodo económicas. Es un gran jugador de quidditch, el capitán del equipo de nuestra casa. Y este año es premio anual junto con Lily.

- ¿Un chico travieso? –preguntó Sadie al recordar un brillo en la mirada del moreno-.

- Bueno, él y los otros tres locos forman un grupo que se llama "Los merodeadores". Hacen bastantes bromas y travesuras sí. –le respondió Gisele alegremente. Ella nunca pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la capacidad ocurrencia de ese grupo y casi siempre reía sus bromas, exceptuando las que ya eran demasiado crueles-.

- ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Esta pregunta formó un incómodo silencio que duró unos segundos. ¿Por qué incomodaba ese tema? Dos de las ocupantes de esa habitación creían saber por qué, pero no serían ellas quienes se atrevieran a decirlo en voz alta.

- No. Que yo sepa claro. –contestó Lily, y Sadie pudo volver a ver esa extraña mirada-.

Iba a seguir con las preguntas acerca de ese chico que la llamaba tanto la atención, pero la entrada al cuarto de una quinta persona la calló. Esta entró hablando, como si hubiera estado todo el camino haciéndolo.

- Si es que... ¡Lily! –exclamó Grace dirigiéndose a su amiga y jalándola para animarla a sentarse con ella en una cama- me fui a despedir de Derek a la sala común de Ravenclaw, madre mía ¡que grande es esa sala! Y tiene las estrellas pintadas en el techo ¡se ve tan romántico! Bueno a lo que iba, camino de vuelta me crucé con Bennet. Le saludé y cuando le dije que recuerdos de tu parte, ¡se puso colorado!. Eso sí Lily, ese chico es un despiste, pero ¡antes de que termine el curso juro que te acabo liando con él! ¡como me llamo Grace Sandler!–exclamó feliz como quien tiene un as bajo la manga-.

- ¿Y tú eres...? –preguntó Sadie escrutando a la recién llegada como si de una especie desconocida se tratara-.

- Mejor te lo pregunto yo a ti, teniendo en cuenta que eres la nueva. Mis amigas te habrán ya hablado de mi –le aventó la rubia mirándola con altanería y enfatizando mucho el posesivo "mis". Normalmente era amable, pero hubo algo en el tono de esa chica morena que no la dio buena espina-.

- Ya veo que además de niña pija y patética, eres egocéntrica. Hemos tenido mejores temas que el de tu persona, _bonita_. –Sadie estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo extraño en ella que siempre se solían comportar fría, segura y altanera-.

Analizando al resto de las chicas había considerado todo el rato no fiarse de las primeras impresiones. Sin embargo la primera impresión que tenía de ese intento de barbie, no era para nada bueno. Por una vez en su vida se dejó llevar por sus emociones y la espetó lo que pensaba en la cara. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de esa chica, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto en su paseo por el tren. Viendo cómo había reaccionado nada más entrar en la habitación, pensó que estaría babeando por cualquier jugador de quidditch. Sí, daba el pego de ser del tipo que abandonaba a sus amigas con tal de que un chico popular la mirar dos veces seguidas. Desde luego nada en ella la gustó, y eso quiso expresarla con la mirada de odio que la lanzó.

- ¿Niña pija y patética? –repitió Grace, ya cabreada- ¿No crees que antes de catalogarme así deberías conocerme mejor?

- No lo necesito, ya he visto los temas que más te preocupan. Que tu novio te lleve a meterte mano a cualquier lugar, y en emparejar a esta –señaló a Lily- con quien sea.

- Disculpa _guapa_–respondió Grace en un tono complemente irónico- ya veo que los temas que a ti te interesan son mucho más serios. Cuando subía por las escaleras me pareció oír cómo preguntabas por Potter. Irónico que me acuses de pija patética sólo porque a mí me interese un chico, cuando has dejado ver claramente, que a ti te interesa otro.

- Aunque no tengo que darte explicación _niña_, te aclararé que a mi ese chico me interesa de una forma muy diferente a la que te interesa a ti cualquiera que te sonría.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir –intercedió Lily, pues conocía el carácter de su amiga, y por lo poco que había conocido a Sadie comprendía que no era la que se echaba atrás en un duelo-. Estamos todas un poco nerviosas, es el inicio de curso y estamos cansadas por el viaje. Ya veréis como mañana todo va bien –añadió intentando sonreír, pues algo le decía que tenía ante sí una guerra muy larga.

Gisele empujó levemente a Sadie hacia su cama, haciendo que esta rompiera el duelo de miradas que mantenía con Grace, a quien Lily obligó a acostarse y con una mirada la advirtió que no fuera ella la que buscara problemas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todas las luces estaban apagadas y todas las chicas intentaban dormir en sus camas. Cada una tenía diferentes pensamientos en la cabeza, pero algo tenían las cinco en común: este curso sería movidito.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_¿Qué os parece? ¿Merezco un review o una maldición? Espero vuestra opinión :D_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	3. Cambio inesperado

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar esta vez, pero con el veranito y que la semana que viene se casa mi prima, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de terminar el capítulo. A parte, mi primera intención era acabarlo algo antes, pero no me pude contener a escribir algo más. Espero que os guste ;)_

_Samantha Black: Holaa!!gracias por tu review de nuevo!!aquí hay más Lily-James que es lo que me gusta jeje espero que también te guste a ti :p Bueno ¿Sadie es rara no? pero siempre está bien un personaje así ¿no crees?jeje un besazo wapa!;)_

_Cintiafr: hola neniii!!jeje me encanta que te guste Jeff aunque aviso que aún no has visto nada de él :P pobre Sadie todos teneis algo en su contra jejeje y weno, como es tu favorito y me sigo a tu petición, aquí tienes algo de Sirius haber que te parece :P un besucooo!!_

_Advertencia de derechos: No soy J.K. Rowling ni ningún personaje que os suene me pertenece. De ser así, por mucho que aprecie a Lily, James sería para mi y no de ella :P_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

**Capítulo 3: Cambio inesperado.**

Estaba atardeciendo en un castillo rodeado de montañas. Todos los verdes existentes se mezclaban en ese paraíso sin final. Apenas se oía un ruido, solo el del calamar gigante chapoteando en el lago. El sol ofrecía los últimos rayos de calor del verano. Era un momento idílico. El agua mansa, los pájaros cantando, un perro volando... ¿Un perro volando? Sí, ahí estaba, llevaba una quaffle en la boca y gruñía amenazadoramente... De repente le comienza a pegar en la cabeza con la quaffle y empieza a gritarle.

- ¡Prongs! ¡Prongs! –oía de lejos al tiempo que agitaba los brazos intentando parar tales embestidas-.

- Padfoot creo que ya despertó.

Al notar que paraban los golpes, el chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a tomarse la revancha con el perro, cuando notó otro golpe. Esto no era una quaffle, se parecía más a un almohada.

- ¡Oye Moony! ¡Si Prongs no se despierta yo me vuelvo a la cama a dormir! –oye gritar nuevamente, esta vez más cerca-.

- ¡Ni hablar, tu a ducharte que sino a los demás no nos da tiempo, y ahora este se despierta como que me llamo Remus Lupin! -¿Remus? Vale, era un sueño... Cualquiera de su edad soñaría con alguna chica, no con un perro que juegue al quidditch. ¿Sería verdad que lo suyo rozaba la obsesión?- ¡Padfoot levántate joder!

Se aventuró a abrir un ojo y lo primero que vio fue a dos de sus mejores amigos. Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama agarrado fuertemente de la cabecera mientras Remus tiraba de sus tobillos intentando levantarlo. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer ese acto como la costumbre en Hogwarts. Ahora ya tenía muy claro que había vuelto a su segundo hogar y la perspectiva de que fuera el último curso le daba felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos los gritos de sus amigos. Cuando les miró vio que estaban los dos empapados y a Wormtail apuntándolos con la varita. Antes de que Sirius se abalanzara sobre el pequeño Peter, le lanzó su almohada, que dio de lleno en la cara de su mejor amigo. Peter rió al ver la expresión de Sirius, pero no tardó en abandonar la risa para correr, pues el chico, pese al almohadazo, decidió que era más interesante perseguirle a él.

En un extremo de la habitación estaba un chico que no participaba de las risas mañaneras. Jeff les observaba algo desconcertado, con su habitual silencio pero convencido ya de algo: esos chicos eran demasiado inmaduros para su edad. Sin embargo no pudo evitar reír al ver a Peter colgado de los pies y a Sirius riendo socarronamente.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

En la habitación de las chicas aún se podía percibir el incómodo silencio que había habitado en el cuarto desde la discusión entre Grace y Sadie. Este silencio se rompió cuando la extraña morena salió apresuradamente hacia la sala común, pero conservando un porte de altivez y elegancia. Ni siquiera miró una vez a sus compañeras ni las dirigió la palabra.

- ¿De qué circo ha salido esa? –exclamó Grace enfadada. Había aguantado a duras penas las ganas de gritarla, sobretodo por las miradas que la dirigió Lily, ya que sabía, como cualquiera de las componentes de la habitación, que tras el dulce carácter de Lily podía esconderse un verdadero dragón-.

- Ni idea, es una tía rarísima. Anoche nos estuvo preguntando sobre nosotras, pero no nos dijo nada de ella. –dijo Lily mientras colocaba su mochila-.

- Preguntar es poco, ¡prácticamente nos exigía que la contáramos! – añadió Kate con agitación y un cabreo inusual en ella. Nunca la habían gustado las peleas y habían conseguido aguantar seis años de perfecta convivencia para que una desconocida llegara a estropearlo todo-. En mi vida he conocido a una persona más borde, y mira que he convivido con Grace en su época que parecía hija del diablo...

- ¡Eh!

- ¿Qué pasa rubia? ¡Aún lo negarás! –exclamó riendo Gisele. Desde luego que la situación la había incomodado pero había pocas cosas que la hacían perder del todo su buen humor-.

- ¿Y por qué no la preguntasteis vosotras? –pregunto Grace haciéndose la desatendida con las burlas de su amiga-. Si yo hubiera estado aquí la habría bombardeado a preguntas nada más entrar, y más con ese aire de misterio que presume. ¡Ja! ¡Pija será ella!

¿Dolió eh? –rió Lily-. Tú pasa de ella, no te conoce de nada para juzgarte de esa manera.

Tras esto le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a su mejor amiga y ambas salieron camino del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar encontraron a Remus desayunando un tazón de avena, quien al verlas las hizo signos para que se acercaran. Sin embargo Grace, decidió que ya no tenía que sentirse culpable por dejar a Lily sola y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con su novio.

Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, pasando por la de Hufflepuff donde vio a Mark Bennet, quien no se percató de su presencia. Se sentó frente a Remus, al que saludó con un leve gesto en la mano y se apresuró a servirse un buen plato de huevos revueltos. "Mal de amores, estómago lleno", pareció pensar mientras devoraba con ganas el contenido del plato.

- Ya veo que empiezas el curso con apetito ¿eh? –le dijo Remus interrumpiendo un silencio solo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos-.

- Hay veces que la comida quita penas amigo...

- ¿Tantas penas tienes? –se burló Remus-.

La respuesta de Lily fue silenciada por la llegada de un nuevo grupo de comensales. Sirius, Peter, James y el chico nuevo había llegado tras un rato de remolonear. Jeff le saludó con timidez y siguió su camino hacia un extremo de la mesa, donde Lily vio a Sadie.

- Haber qué clases tenemos hoy –dijo James sentándose a un lado de Lily y cogiendo lonchas de bacon-.

- Sí, este año también habrá un montón de horas libres. –recordó Sirius sentándose al otro lado de la pelirroja-.

- ¿Qué tal con el nuevo? –les preguntó Lily señalando a Jeff con la cabeza-.

- ¿Jeff? ¡Bien! Es buen chico pero se le ve algo reservado –contestó James-.

- ¿Y vosotras con la chica? –preguntó Remus-.

- Vaya... teniendo en cuenta que la cosa casi acabó en batalla campal...

- ¿Y eso? –se interesó James-.

- Parece que no la cae bien Grace...

- ¿Y a quien le cae bien esa? –preguntó Sirius con naturalidad-.

- Pad...

- ¡Es verdad Moony! A mi eso solo me demuestra que la chica es de fiar.

James reía, y Lily y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco y rehusaron a hacer comentarios. Sería un milagro el día que Sirius y Grace llegaran a llevarse bien.

Kate y Gisele pasaron al lado del grupo. Sirius hizo el amago de besar a su novia, pero esta, aún mosqueada por el mal ambiente que se respiraba en su habitación y absorta en sus pensamientos no le vio. Con una simple palmada en la espalda le saludó y siguió a su amiga a un asiento cercano, pues los de al lado del grupo ya estaban ocupados.

Sirius extrañado por tan frío recibimiento por parte de su novia, miró a sus amigos desconcertados. Sin embargo estos no estaban menos sorprendidos que él. Al fin y al cabo, Kate se caracterizaba por ser una chica atenta y cariñosa con su novio. Lily sabía la razón por la que la morena se comportaba así y no la habría costado nada sacar del desconcierto al chico. Sin embargo, dentro de ella aún albergaba esa prefecta que consideraba que los merodeadores necesitaban de alguien que les bajaran los humos. Por lo tanto, calló y dejó que los chicos debatieran las razones por las que su compañera podría estar molesta con su novio.

Ya iba a rendirse y contarles por qué Kate estaba tan pérdida. Después de todo, ya eran amigos y divertirse un rato a su costa estaba bien pero solo un rato. Pero al abrir la boca escuchó que la conversación se volvía interesante. Los chicos parecían haber olvidado su presencia, así que aprovechó la ventaja para escucharles:

- Tal vez esté cabreada por el comentario de anoche –razonó James-.

- Siempre hago comentarios así y nunca se mosquea, ella sabe que todo es broma.

- Puede que sea porque cree que la relación no avanza. Ya sabes, lleváis casi un año saliendo y a las chicas las gusta que las demos pruebas para ver que la relación lleva a alguna parte –dijo Remus. Lily re recordó que debía preguntarle si leía libros de psicología femenina pero no habló, no le vendría mal a Kate un poco de muestra cariño por parte del cerrrado de su novio.-.

Esto les hizo pensar a los cuatro que se quedaron en silencio pensativos. Peter fue el que rompió ese silencio:

- ¿Por qué no le presentas a Padfoot? –sugirió-.

- Wormtail, Kate ya sabe de nuestro apodos. De hecho toda la escuela lo sabe, no hace falta que se le recuerde.

- Me refiero –suspiró Peter "¡Y decían que el lento era él!"- a que le expliques el por qué de ese apodo, o mejor dicho, a que le "muestres" el por qué... eso demostrará que la tienes confianza.

- No es mala idea –aceptó James para sorpresa de Sirius-. Además de que conseguirás impresionarla.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió en el grupo. James y Peter miraban a Sirius esperando su reacción. Este miraba a Remus sin expresión alguna en el rostro y el rubio tenía la vista fija en su desayuno. Su semblante se había ensombrecido de repente. Lily no entendía nada. ¿Qué quería decir Peter con mostrar? Al cabo de unos segundos, Sirius dijo lo que pensaba.

- No puedo. Si le enseño, me preguntará el por qué lo hice y eso nos lleva a otra historia que no se toca. –esto último lo dijo mirando más intensamente al licántropo que por fin levantó la vista-.

- Díselo.

- ¿Qué?

- Díselo. Cuéntaselo. Te doy mi permiso.

- Pero...

- Mira Pad, Kate prácticamente se ha vuelto la quinta merodeadora y si tú confías en ella, yo también. Además, estoy seguro que la encantará conocer a Padfoot.

- Claro –intervino James-, Moony tiene razón, ya es la quinta merodeadora. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestro cuarto. Se sabe la mayoría de los secretos que tenemos. Y no nos molesta que esté ahí.

- Excepto cuando entra a la habitación sin avisar y no podemos andar en calzoncillos –objetó Peter-.

- Entonces lo haré –concluyó Sirius-.

Lily aún luchaba por quitarse de la mente la imagen de Peter en calzoncillos y a la vez pensaba en qué lío se habrían metido esa vez los chicos. Vio acercarse a la profesora McGonagall mientras esta repartía los horarios y tuvo la vieja tentación de contarla que algo raro había en los chicos. Ese día la antigua Lily luchaba por salir a flote, pero la nueva Lily la pudo una vez más.

- ¡Que bien! –exclamó Peter leyendo el suyo- Tengo dos horas libres después de comer. ¡Siesta haya voy!

- Nosotros solo tenemos una –dijo Sirius -¡Oye Prongs esa hora podrías ayudarme a pensar cómo se lo digo a Kate!

El moreno le sonrió e iba a aceptar en ayudar gustoso a su amigo. Pero antes que pudiera aceptar, la pelirroja intervino:

- Me temo que tendrás que pensar solo esta vez Sirius. James y yo tenemos reunión con Dumbledore después de comer. Y ya veo que si no te lo recuerdo, habría tenido que ir sola –le reprendió a su compañero-.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

La primera mañana de clases pasó más o menos como siempre. Hubo muchas quejas sobre que las dos primeras horas del lunes fueran de Historia de la Magia. "¿Quién narices me mandó coger este Extasis?" dijo Sirius varias veces. A falta de algo más interesante que hacer, este se pasó toda la clase intentando llamar la atención de su novia y se tomó como un mal presagio que esta solo se girara a sonreírle dos veces.

El estado de nervios de Lily crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso, a medida que iban avanzando las clases y los profesores les iban amenazando. Tal fue así que en la última clase de la mañana, Transformaciones, James expresó a sus amigos el miedo que tenía de quedar a solas con la pelirroja cuando fueran a la reunión con Dumbledore. En parte tenía motivos, pues cuando apenas llevaba diez minutos comiendo, la chica pasó por su lado y, sin detenerse, le agarró del cuello de la camisa apremiándole a seguirla.

Así que, con la túnica manchada de jugo de calabaza y acompañado por una pelirroja neurótica, James llegó a la entrada del despacho del director.

- Hidromiel –le dijo a la gárgola mientras empujaba levemente a una Lily que seguía hablando sola, recordándose los deberes que tenía para la tarde.

Cuando entraron, en el despacho, el director ya estaba esperándolos sonriente sentando en su escritorio. Inmediatamente Lily se puso rígida y desvió toda su atención en lo que tuviera que decirlos el director. "No se relajará en la vida..." pensó James, mientras Dumbledore hacia aparecer dos sillas y les invitaba a tomar asiento.

- ¿Ha habido algún problema con los nuevos alumnos? –les preguntó directamente-.

Ante la negativa de los dos, les sonrió y cambió de tema:

- Bien chicos, hay algo de lo que tengo que informarles, una pequeña novedad para los premios anuales. La verdad es que ya la consideramos el año pasado, pero no nos dio tiempo a realizarla. Sin embargo, estoy orgulloso de poder decir que este año será posible llevarlo a cabo.

James y Lily seguían mirando al director, pero durante una milésima intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto que hablaba sola: "¿Más novedades?"

- Veréis, junto con el resto de los profesores hubo una reunión en la que creímos que sería correcto apartar un poco a los premios anuales del resto de alumnos, para que estos no se distraigan de sus labores. ¡No se alarmen! –dijo sonriendo- será solo un pequeño cambio, por supuesto no levantaremos un muro entre ustedes y el resto. Durante el verano hemos terminado de construir una torre, que, junto con el despacho del séptimo piso, será para uso exclusivo de los premios anuales. Esta torre constará de una sala común, como la que tienen en sus casas, solo que más pequeña, una pequeña biblioteca, y dos habitaciones con sus respectivos aseos. Todo tendrá mucho parecido a lo que ya conocen, solo que dispondrán del privilegio de unas habitaciones individuales. Creemos que de este modo, podrán disponer de más tiempo juntos para planear sus tareas. Por supuesto, pueden invitar a sus amigos a ir, dándoles la contraseña. Aunque sugiero que sean pocos los enterados, pues lo que pretendemos con esto, es la intimidad y tranquilidad de los premios anuales. ¿Qué les parece?

Hubo un gran silencio en el que los dos chicos pretendían asimilar la buena nueva. Por las cabezas de cada uno, pasaban diferentes pensamientos que no se habrían atrevido a decir en voz alta.

Lily aún no había decidido si eso era buena o mala idea. Bien es cierto que ya no peleaba con James, de hecho se podían considerar amigos, pero de ahí a compartir torre los dos solos... seguramente con toda la gracia que había habido años atrás, cuando James fingía ir detrás de ella, mucha gente rumorearía que acabarían liándose entre ellos. Pensó que si ya tenía pocas esperanzas de que Mark se fijara en ella, con tales habladurías, sus probabilidades se reducirían a cero. Miró con odio al moreno que estaba sentado a su lado. Por culpa de sus bromitas podía perder al primer chico que la había interesado de verdad.

James sintió un golpe en el estómago, un vacío que no era debido a que Lily no le había dejado casi comer. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Sentía verdadero terror ante esa perspectiva. Eso les haría estar más tiempo juntos. Compartir torre. Con ella. Se lo habrían dicho hace un año y no habría necesitado su escoba para volar, se habría pasado el resto del día metiéndose con Lily por tener que soportar su compañía durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué hacer. De todas las chicas con las que podría compartir cargo, tenía que ser ella. Y de todos los años en los que el director podría investigar nuevos métodos, justo tenía que ser ese. ¿Cómo escondería sus sentimientos si tenía que estar con ella más tiempo del estrictamente necesario? La última imagen que tendría antes de acostarse sería la de ella. Ella sería la primera persona que vería nada más despertar. Tendría la oportunidad de observarla estudiar desde lejos, de ver cómo fruncía la nariz cada vez que no conseguía descifrar una runa. Cuando saliera de la ducha... "Espera James, dudo que eso puedas verlo" –se dijo-. Sin duda sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero a la vez una tortura.

- Veo que les ha entusiasmado la idea –ironizó el director cuando el silencio se tornó incómodo-.

- Disculpe profesor, sólo ha sido el shock del momento –contestó Lily-.

- Bien, ahora que han vuelto ¿Qué les parece?

- Esto... –empezó James, pero no pudo seguir. ¿Y si él decía que le parecía bien y luego Lily exigía tenerle a por lo menos 500 metros de distancia, con un auror protegiéndola y dos dementores vigilándole a él de cerca?-.

- Es buena idea profesor, seguro que nos facilita mucho el trabajo –concluyó Lily, viendo la indecisión de James-.

- Entonces está decidido. A lo largo de la tarde sus equipajes serán trasladados a la nueva torre y hoy ya dormirán en sus nuevos dormitorios. Podrán hablar ustedes mismos con el responsable de proteger la entrada y acordar la contraseña. Espero que todo esté de su gusto y si tienen algún problema, no duden en decírmelo.

Salieron del despacho y James aún estaba silencioso, metido en sus pensamientos. Teniendo en cuenta que el chico no solía callar ni debajo del agua, a Lily la llamó la atención, por lo le preguntó lo que ya se sospechaba:

- ¿A ti te parece buena idea no?

- Sí... va a ser raro. Pensé que tú estarías molesta.

- Hombre, al principio no me ha hecho gracia. Y reconozco que si siguieras teniendo la misma actitud del año pasado, habría matado a Dumbledore por la idea. Pero luego he pensado que no tiene que haber ningún problema. Ahora somos amigos ¿no?

- Sí –sonrió- somos amigos.

La pelirroja sonrió, ya convencida de que nadie que hubiera visto cómo se llevaban ahora diría nada que no fuera cierto, y por lo tanto Mark no tendría ideas equivocadas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se marchó a la Biblioteca, despidiéndose hasta la noche.

- Amigos, solo amigos –se repitió James para sí mismo tocándose la mejilla, mientras la veía alejarse-.

Debía empezar a convencerse de que esa chica sólo sería su amiga. Tendría que desechar todos esos sentimientos, controlar cada impulso, y asimilar la idea de que esa chica no era para él...Bastante suerte tenía con que fuera su amiga. Aún le sonaba raro referirse a Lily como tal. Hacía un año habría sido impensable. Recordaba su última pelea, la última vez que ocurrió el pasatiempo preferido en Hogwarts, peleas "Evans versus Potter"...

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_23 de febrero de 1977_

_Era un miércoles lluvioso en Hogwarts y los alumnos tenían prohibido salir al exterior durante el recreo. James jugaba con Sirius y Richard una partida de gobstones, mientras Peter les miraba. Remus, para su desgracia, tenía que controlar a los más pequeños que se inventaban todo tipo de tretas para escabullirse a la calle. Estaban pasando un rato agradable cuando..._

_- ¡Potter! –se escuchó acercarse a una furiosa prefecta por el camino-._

_- Dime preciosa, ¡Evans que bien te sienta el cambio de look!_

_- Es verdad Evans, te sugiero el cambio permanente. –añadió Sirius aguantándose la risa a duras penas-._

_La pelirroja ya no era tal. Unos globos llenos de pintura, estratégicamente colocados, la habían caído sobre la cabeza tiñéndola el pelo de amarillo con mechas negras._

_- ¡No me vengas con tonterías Potter! ¡Sé que has sido tú! ¡Se lo voy a decir a McGonagall!_

_- Veras Evans, tengo testigos de que no me he movido de esta clase en media hora. ¿Cómo he podido ser yo?_

_- ¡Solo alguien tan despreciable como tú encontraría gracioso esto! –le escupió la prefecta furiosa señalándose el cabello-._

_- Debo decir que es gracioso, pero mantengo mi inocencia –apenas podía contener ya la risa al ver un chorro de pintura amarilla caer por la frente de la chica-. Pero sinceramente Evans, no sé de qué te quejas. Vas acorde con los colores de Hufflepuff, más cerca de tu adorado Bennet ¿no?_

_- ¡Te odio! –gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz-._

_Vio marcharse a la chica furiosa y avergonzada porque hubiera dicho frente a todos lo que solo unos pocos sabían: que la pelirroja suspiraba por Mark Bennet, el tímido prefecto de Hufflepuff. Intentó reírse con Sirius y Peter, pero sus ojos daban muestra que no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Fue Richard quien lo notó._

_- No sé por qué lo haces, no te hace gracia que te diga frente a todos que te odia -le dijo de modo que sólo él pudiera oirlo-._

_- ¡Ey tio! Que a mi me da igual. A un merodeador eso le resbala. –contestó intentando ocultar que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas-._

_- Mira colega, yo mismo lo encontraría gracioso si supiera que a ti te hace gracia. Pero se te ve que no. ¿Por qué lo haces? -su mirada preocupada y la confianza que le tenía, le hicieron ver la realidad-._

_- Es una forma de que me tenga presente. Me odia sí, pero al menos sabe que existo –se sinceró-._

_- Estoy seguro que a Lily la encantaría conocer al James que conozco yo. Créeme amigo, no es la única forma de hacerte notar._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Richard. Un buen amigo. Algo independiente, demasiado para querer convertirse en un merodeador más, muy soñador y a la vez el más maduro de todos. Quizá fuera porque vivía la guerra de una forma más cercana al resto, ya que su familia estaba amenazada desde hacía años por los mortífagos. De todas formas, había sido una parte importante de la vida de James y sus amigos. Era casi irónico que tras ese pequeño consejo, contribuyó, sin saberlo, a la amistad que ahora tenía con Lily.

Aunque era de celebrar que esa reconciliación llegara tras años de enemistad, a James no le gustaba recordar ese día. No fue un día feliz.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_13 de marzo de 1977_

_James estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un haya en los jardines de Hogwarts. El sol apenas brillaba entre la manta de nubes que invadían el cielo gris. Hacia rato que había parado de llover, pero el suelo aún estaba mojado. James no parecía notar que sus ropas estaban caladas, ni que las gotas de lluvia aún caían por su cara. De hecho lo prefería ,porque le despejaban la mente.. Aunque, ¿Qué importancia tenía todo eso ahora? Se sentía miserable, culpable hasta por respirar. Le invadía la rabia por la injusticia de que él estuviera disfrutando de esa pésima vista y otros no pudieran._

_Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, y llevaba todo el día escondido. Desde que recibieron la carta, desde que supieron la noticia. Sin hablar, cada uno se fue por un lado, y sin saber cómo, él había acabado allí. Casi no acababa de creérselo, le sonaba tan irreal... _

_Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar a dos chicas que se sentaron una a cada lado de él. _

_- ¿Estás bien Potter? _

_Esa voz. Cualquier otra cosa podría haberle pasado desapercibido pero no esa voz. Dulce, bondadosa, con tacto. Al levantar la vista allí estaba ella. Mirándole fijamente le sonreía con tristeza, intentando arrancarle una mueca que le hiciera parecer él mismo de siempre. Cuantas veces había soñado que utilizaba ese dulce tono para él y le sonreía, en vez de gritarle su odio a la cara con los ojos llenos de furia. Sus ojos. Esos ojos que ahora le miraban con tristeza. Siempre le habían hipnotizado esos ojos. Grandes, ligeramente rasgados, con tupidas pestañas largas y rizadas. Ese tono verde esmeralda, con reflejos amarillos, que solo se podrían apreciar si se hubiera estado horas observándolos, como lo hacía él a escondidas. Esos ojos estaban ahora rojos y con restos de lágrimas, ya apartadas._

_- Os habéis desperdigado. Es difícil dar con vosotros. –oyó decir a Grace-._

_- ¿No estáis con Rachel? –preguntó James al caer en su otra compañera-._

_- Hemos estado hasta hace nada con ella –le respondió la rubia-. Pero ahora prefiere estar un rato sola._

_- Y hemos pensado que quizá vosotros también necesitéis hablar –concluyó Lily-._

_-No creo tener nada que decir ahora chicas –suspiró James-._

_- Sólo que no te lo reserves. Ya sabemos cómo sois los chicos y con esa actitud solo conseguiréis que duela más._

_- Yo sólo sé llevarlo así. Y como yo el resto supongo..._

_- Bien podrías ser como Pettigrew... –dijo Grace-._

_James la miró extrañado por esa afirmación. No se podría decir que Peter fuera precisamente un libro abierto, solía reservarse muchas cosas. Demasiadas para opinión suya. La chica pareció captar la interrogativa en su mirada pues le contestó:_

_- Le hemos encontrado en un aula llorando a lágrima viva._

_- Pensamos que estaríais todos juntos, y nos extrañó verle solo._

_- No había razón para estar juntos..._

_- Te equivocas James –Lily le tomó la barbilla con la mano y le obligó a mirarla-. Ahora más que nunca hay razones para estar unidos. _

_Al mirarla, James sintió un impulso contra el que había luchado todo el día. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar y necesitaba que Lily estuviera ahí para consolarle. Ella al ver su expresión, le abrazó con fuerza. James apretó más el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, pero aún aguantaba las lágrimas. Grace pareció notar que allí sobraba y se apresuró a inventar una excusa para dejar a la pareja a solas._

_- Buenos pues... Gisele está con Pettigrew, creo que Kate estaba buscando a Black, me toca el escurridizo. A ver cómo se encuentra Lupin._

_Sin más se marchó pero ninguno pareció notar nada. Se mantenían abrazados, dándose apoyo él uno al otro, y súbitamente, James Potter rompió a llorar delante de una persona, por primera vez en siete años. Lily no tardó en seguirle, pues aún necesitaba desahogarse._

_No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero al separarse ambos se encontraban mucho mejor. La miró una vez más a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, aunque solo fuera como amiga. Pero necesitaba tenerla a su lado._

_- Me encantaría ser tu amigo Lily. No sabes la falta que me haces ahora._

_Pese a la reticencia que temía, ella le sonrió y le dijo:_

_- A mi también me gustaría ser tu amiga James. Seguro que podemos acabar llevándonos bien. _

_Una mueca de incredulidad se asomó en el rostro de James, lo que hizo que Lily volviera a ver al mismo chico de siempre. Inexplicablemente para ella, esto la alivió._

_- Prometo no ser tan pesada y mandona si tú te controlas con las bromas. Y nada de tomarme más el pelo. Si cumples con esto, seré tu amiga incondicional._

_- ¿Tomarte el pelo?_

_- Cuando me pides salir y dices a voz en grito lo mucho que te gusto. A ti te puede parecer gracioso pero no lo es. No está bien mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas, puedes herir los sentimientos de la gente. ¿Me prometes que dejarás de hacerlo?_

_- Pero... –quería decirle, gritarle que eso para él no era ninguna broma. Que todas las veces que la había pedido salir hablaba muy en serio, que a él también le había dado vergüenza declararse a voz en grito. Quería decirle que todo lo hacía para llamar su atención. Mas, viendo la determinación en esos llorosos ojos verdes, pensó que si la única forma de tenerla era como amiga y era mintiéndole sobre sus propios sentimientos lo haría-. Está bien, te prometo que jamás te volveré a tomar el pelo._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

En realidad no le había costado mucho hasta ahora. Bien podía considerar a Lily Evans su amiga, pero lo único que habían compartido eran buenos ratos en grupo, pocas veces de quedarse a solas y unas pocas cartas en verano, que aumentaron al saber que ambos serían premios anuales. Era fácil ocultar esos sentimientos cuando estás en un grupo o al escribirte con alguien. Pero tenerlo delante tantas horas seguidas, tantos ratos a solas... no sabría si podría contenerse y no gritarle de repente todo lo que sentía por ella. Sin duda tendría que hacerlo, guardar para él esa parte de sí mismo, con unos sentimientos tan complejos que no había sido capaz de decirlos ni a su mejor amigo.

- Hoy pareces distinto a ayer. No eres tan especial.

Dio un brinco al oír la voz, y se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba a sus espaldas. Allí, recostada en la pared, estaba Sadie Williams.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Dije que ya no pareces especial.

- Sí, sí, pero ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Ayer conseguiste impresionarme. Hacia tiempo que no conocía a alguien como tú y me pareció llamativo, pero ese algo no lo veo hoy.

- ¿Qué algo?

- Tú eres genuino. No tienes miedo de ser como eres y de que los demás te conozcan completamente. Eso lo vi ayer. Sólo lo vi en dos personas, pero tú estabas como si brillaras y me pareció interesante. Sin embargo, hoy no está. Que pena... intenta no perder eso que te hace especial.

- Pero...

Lo mismo le dio, la chica ya se había ido dejándole con la sensación de que era la persona más rara que había conocido en su vida.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y caminó hacia su Sala Común. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara alguien le abordó de golpe. Era Sirius y tenía pinta de haber corrido una maratón.

- ¡Prongs! ¡Tio ayúdame! –dijo entrecortadamente, mientras recobraba el aliento-.

- ¡Pad! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal se ha tomado Kate la existencia de Pluto?

- ¡Que no la encuentro! Esta desaparecida, he buscado por todas partes. Sé que por voluntad propia es imposible, pero ¿Y si la han lanzado un imperius y me está poniendo los cuernos?

- ¡Ey calma! Hoy es el día de los histerismos por un lado u otro... Haber, ¿Has buscado en todas partes?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿También en ese sitio que tú y yo no pisamos a no ser que haya urgencia extrema? ¿Ese sitio que yo afirmo tiene encantamientos para agilipollar a todo el que entre allí?

- ¿A la biblioteca? No, no he mirado. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer allí? Es el primer día del curso.

- Cierta pelirroja neurótica ha ido. Y temo que Remus se haya escabullido ahora que no le hemos podido vigilar.

- Quizá tengas razón...

Y con esta idea ambos marcharon a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron, se vieron envueltos en ese silencio sepulcral que siempre invadía el lugar. Apenas habría quince personas dentro, la mayoría de séptimo. Dos chicos de Slytherin de quinto a los que Sirius había visto a menudo hablar con su hermano, una chica de su curso de Ravenclaw con la que James quitó las penas de no poder declararse a Lily el año anterior, unas chicas de Huflepuff con las que compartían herbología... y allí, en la segunda mesa al lado de la ventana, como siempre, estaban una Lily que resoplaba mientras buscaba frenética en un libro, un Remus que intentaba concentrarse y miraba con reproche a la pelirroja y una Kate que escribía ausente.

Sirius se alegró tanto que su novia no le pusiera los cuernos que fue hacia ella corriendo y llamándola a gritos, cosa que enfureció a Madame Pince quien no consentía un mínimo ruido en su Biblioteca. Kate se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su novio en un lugar tan atípico para él, y le miró desconcertada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó-.

- No... digo sí... –el chico se quedó mirando a sus amigos quienes le hicieron un gesto de impaciencia. En el fondo, no se sentía a gusto revelando un secreto que no le correspondía por mucho que tuviera el permiso de Remus. Sin embargo los chicos tenían razón, debía de mostrarle más confianza a su novia o ella se acabaría cansando. Mirándola con algo de tormento, decidió arriesgarse-. Kate, tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Aunque la petición no era extraña, si lo era el momento y el semblante serio del chico. Esto fue lo que hizo despertar a Kate de la concentración en la que se había sumido todo el día. Recogió sus cosas con apresuración, y se dispuso a seguir a su novio. Antes de marchar lanzó una mirada de desconcierto a sus amigos, por si podían darla alguna pista de lo que podría ocurrir. Remus, como siempre, fingía no escuchar nada y tenía su rostro oculto en los libros. Lily había aparcado momentáneamente sus nervios en los deberes y le devolvió la mirada a su amiga con el mismo desconcierto, al tiempo que se prometía a sí misma, que si se cumplía lo que se temía y Black había decidido dejar a su amiga, ella misma le enseñaría a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Sin embargo al mirar a James, Kate vio que este estaba más concentrado en mirar furtivamente a su amiga pelirroja, lo cual le dejaba con dos opciones. La primera era que rehuía su mirada porque Sirius la iba a dar una noticia que no la gustaría mucho, y la segunda es que algo le habría pasado con su amiga.

"Bueno –pensó- sea lo que sea estoy a punto de enterarme". Cuando salieron de la Biblioteca, entrelazó su mano con la de su novio y fue un alivio que él no la apartara sino que la apretó con más fuerza. Con algo de prisa la condujo hasta la torre Gryffindor y la llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con sus amigos. Sin soltarla de la mano entró y comprobó que no estaban a solas como había planeado. Sentado sobre su desecha cama y con el libro de encantamientos posado en sus cruzadas piernas, estaba Jeff. El chico levantó la vista y vio a sus dos compañeros. Sirius le miraba con un semblante serio muy distinto al que había visto hasta ahora.

- Jeff, te presento a mi novia Kate, ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un rato? –dijo Sirius, intentando dejar claro el verdadero mensaje "Pírate"-.

- Claro –respondió al tiempo que se levantaba-. Encantado –le dijo al pasar a su lado a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza-.

Al cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa de Kate se desvaneció y desvió la mirada a su novio que la daba la espalda en ese momento. Le miró preocupada al notar cierta inseguridad y se preguntó si no tendría que esperar lo peor.

- ¿Sirius?

Le notó estremecerse, y durante un segundo que se la hizo eterno, reinó el silencio en la habitación. Después él se dio la vuelta, la miró a los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar.

**Continuará...**

_Bueno, ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Me merezco un review? Solo dadle al go pleaseeee!! Hasta el proximo capitulo ;)_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva_

* * *


	4. El secreto de Remus

_¡¡Holaa!!que tal todos??la verdad que no pensaba actualizar esta semana pero basta con que te digan que no puedes hacer algo para que te entren más ganas de hacerlo jejeje dentro de dos días se casa mi prima y aún no la escribí el texto que voy a leerla, y sin embargo, me he pasado la semana escribiendo el capítulo. Mi madre tiene razón, esto ya es obsesión jeje pero no puedo evitar estar enamorada de mi propia historia. Los demás claro, no la encontrareis tan interesante, pero tampoco conocéis tanto de ella como yo jejeje en fin, espero que os vaya gustando con el tiempo y le deis una oportunidad. Ahora contesto a los reviews, que al menos alguno hay!!jeje gracias a las que los escribís ;)_

_Camila:Hola!!te respondo a tus preguntas: No, si te fijas en el segundo capítulo, la otra persona que más clara le parece a Sadie es Gisele, más que Lily. Todo tiene su por qué, pero claro si las digo ahora no tiene gracia jeje. Mm el destino de Remus y Mark ya está marcado y se irá viendo :p tampoco quiero poner a todos emparejados de golpe porque no sería lo normal, pero créeme que ambos darán que hablar. En cuanto a Alice, la verdad, no había pensado en ella porque tengo entendido que es mayor que los chicos y ellos ya están en séptimo. Sin embargo, me has dado una idea que no puedo llevar a cabo ahora sino más adelante. ¿Te parece bien? Espero que sigas leyendo ;) un besazo!_

_Samantha Black: holaaa!!sí ese capítulo era muy Lily y James, espero que esté te guste más aún. Espero que me sigas poniendo review! Un besazo!!;)_

_Cintiafr: hola neni!!dios a ti te cae bien todo el mundo!!jejeje me alegro que te hayan gustado. No quería ponerme muy dramática pero claro, la situación lo requería jejeje bueno, aquí tienes esa demostración y algo más de Lupin aunque ya te dije que me reservo su plato fuerte para cuando el caldero esté hirviendo jejeje pero tranquila, que me encantan los dos personajes y tienen que salir :P aer si te animas tú!!;) un besazooo!!;)_

_Fascinating melody: Holaa!!ya que he editado para poner el link que pedias del video, lo puse al finalizar el capítulo. Sino funciona también dije como se podia ver! Tengo que decirte que me encanta tu forma de pensar, creo que es muy parecida a la mia, y si es asi espero que te guste como sigue el fic porque vas cogiendo ideas al vuelo por lo que veo jejejeje Gracias también por avisarme de mi error, a veces escribo tan rápido que se me cambian las letras de lugar y no me doy cuenta aunque espero que sean nimiedades jejeje en fin, muchas gracias por dejarme review!!espero otro en este capitulo! un besazo!!;)_

_Os prevengo que el único parecido que tengo con J.K. Rowling es el color del pelo, pero eso no me ayudó para crear tan buenos personajes. Todo lo que conozcáis es suyo (que egoísta la tia! jeje)_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NOSON BUENAS"_

**Capítulo 4: El secreto de Remus.**

Sirius oyó cerrarse la puerta y notó una punzada en el estómago. El momento había llegado y no había vuelta a atrás. En ese instante lo comprendió: No era que se sintiera culpable por contar el secreto de Remus. Tampoco es que eso le hiciera gracia, pero teniendo el permiso de su amigo, ese sentimiento de culpa prácticamente desaparecía. Por fin se había dado cuenta que el verdadero problema era que, contándola a su novia todo acerca de Padfoot, le abriría una parte importante de sí mismo. No podía engañarse. Llevaba casi un año saliendo con ella y eso era un record inigualable en su historial, pues anteriormente la novia que más le había durado había sido un mes. Él sabía que Kate era diferente: era una chica dulce, cariñosa, divertida, paciente y parecía querer estar con él porque le quería y no por ser el chico guapo del colegio.

Ella estaba bien, era una chica atractiva aunque tampoco llamativa. Pero Sirius no había empezado a salir con ella por lo guapa que era, sino por provocar a su hermano. Kate era mestiza, lo que para su familia era considerado prácticamente lo mismo que un sangre sucia. Y el día que le pidió una cita a Kate a gritos en medio del campo de quiditch, Sirius sólo lo hizo porque Slytherin había ganado a Gryffindor y tenía ganas de estropearle la fiesta a su hermanito. Reconocía que no había sido una actitud muy madura pero así era él. Luego se decidió a acudir a la cita cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la chica estaba más que bien. Y le gustó. Vaya si le gustó. Agradeció haber salido por primera vez con una chica que no tenía necesidad constante de hablar de sí misma. Por eso, cuando pasó el mes de estar saliendo, no le entró la urgente necesidad, ya conocida, de salir echando leches. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió cómodo con la chica. Y más se sorprendió aún cuando descubrió que comenzaba a albergar ciertos sentimientos desconocidos por ella. Pese a que comprendió que sentía por ella algo parecido al amor, jamás se había abierto complemente a ella. Kate sólo conocía al Sirius que veía todo el mundo. Un chico divertido, despreocupado, egocéntrico, casanova, que sacaba matrículas sin estudiar, y que, a pesar de venir de una familia que lo había repudiado, no sentía ningún dolor por ello. El otro Sirius era un misterio, tanto para ella como para la mayoría de la gente. Aunque la mayoría consideraban que tampoco había más que conocer. Sólo sus amigos más íntimos conocían esa parte de él. Algunas cosas sólo las sabía su colega, su compinche, su hermano, James.

Y pese a esa reticencia de enseñar esa parte de sí mismo, allí estaba. De espaldas a su novia y a punto de mostrarle algo que había rehuido durante un año. "Bueno –pensó- no podías estar toda la vida como si solo hiciera unos días que estás con ella. Algún día tenías que confiarla algo. Quizá Prongs y Moony tienen razón y se puede confiar en ella".

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Kate a los ojos. Lo que vio le desconcertó, era una mezcla de temor e indecisión, pero también vio un brillo que le hizo pensar que dijera lo que dijera le iba a apoyar.

- Kate... verás... no sé cómo decirte esto –comenzó titubeante hasta que ella le interrumpió-.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? –su voz denotaba su nerviosismo y su terror-.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabía que acabarías hartándote de mi. Me resultaba muy raro el que quisieras salir conmigo, pero que encima durases tanto tiempo... de seguro fue una apuesta ¿verdad? ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta más que yo? Seguro que hay una...

- ¡Kate calla un momento! –gritó el moreno. "¡Esta chica está loca!" pensó- No voy a dejarte. De hecho... haber como me explico... Me he dado cuenta que ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos, y por primera vez me siento bien, no quiero que se acabe...

- Yo tampoco...

- ... Y como prueba de que no quiero que termine, quiero dar un paso más y confiarte algo que muy poca gente sabe de mi.

Esto hizo enmudecer a Kate, que sólo supo hacerle un gesto de asentimiento, intentando inspirarle más confianza de la que en ese momento sentía en sí misma.

Sin pensarlo más, Sirius se transformó, dejando en su lugar a un perro negro enorme que movía la cola expectante. Kate abrió muchísimo los ojos y se olvidó de que tenía que respirar. Miró durante unos instantes al "perro de su novio" sin saber que decir. Cuando habló lo hizo con una seriedad extrema:

- Sirius vuelve a transformarte.

Al instante el chico volvió a estar ante ella en su forma humana. La cosa no empezaba bien, estaba demasiado seria, parecía cabreada.

- ¿Eres un animago? –preguntó Kate con mucha calma-.

- Sí.

- ¿Un animago ilegal?

- Sí.

La chica apartó la vista un momento y suspiró muy fuerte. Cuando su novio no lo esperaba le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¿Eres idiota?

- ¿Qué? Kate yo...

- ¡De todas las tonterías que has hecho, esto lo supera todo! Jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos... ¡Podrían mandarte a Azkaban por esto!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar salió de la habitación corriendo y se dirigió a la suya. Sirius la siguió, llamándola a gritos mientras sentía como toda la sala común estaba pendiente de ellos dos. Al intentar subir por la escalera, esta se convirtió en rampa lanzándole al suelo, donde se golpeó la barbilla. Se encontró tendido en el suelo y consciente del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Sintió como le tiraban de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse, y vio que Remus y James habían vuelto a la torre. Les acompañaba Lily quien parecía furiosa con él.

- ¿Qué le has hecho Black? Tú hasta que no la has hecho daño no has parado ¿verdad?

- Evans ¡dile que baje que tengo que hablar con ella! –Kate se había cabreado con él. No entendía el por qué pero también le preocupaba que en ese estado fuera a contarlo por ahí-.

- Ni hablar, para que Kate se mosquee, buena la has tenido que hacer. –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Cuando la pelirroja ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, sintió como un brazo la detenía. La sorprendió ver a James con una expresión muy seria, al igual que lo estaban Sirius y Lupin.

- Lily por favor, dila a Kate que es importante. Por todos.

Miró una vez a los chicos, James mantenía su expresión seria, Sirius la miraba suplicante y Remus no apartaba la vista del suelo, aunque también estaba serio y mantenía a Sirius sujeto de un brazo.

- De acuerdo –suspiró-.

Subió a su habitación donde encontró a Kate mirando por la ventana ausente.

- No sé que ha pasado. Pero creo que debes hablar con él.

- Esta vez se ha pasado. No es responsable y cada día va a peor... No piensa en las consecuencias de nada.

- Kate, en mi vida les he visto a todos tan serios. Debe ser algo importante, no pierdes nada por escucharle.

Kate pareció pensarlo pero con cara de resignación salió a la sala común de nuevo seguida por su amiga. Al verla Sirius se adelantó y la agarró con suavidad por las muñecas mientras la miraban con ternura. Le había invadido una sensación de tristeza enorme el solo hecho de pensar que ella no le perdonaría. Ella no pudo resistirse a la mirada de cachorro herido que vio en esos ojos grises que la habían enamorado, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa de tregua.

James les empujó a los dos de vuelta a su habitación con Remus y Lily siguiéndoles. Al llegar entraron todos, pero cuando la pelirroja iba a hacerlo, James la prohibió el paso.

- Lily esto es privado.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Kate con la desventaja de estar sola con los tres? –le preguntó la pelirroja. Aún así esa no era la idea principal, sino que sentía curiosidad por lo que había sabido Kate que tanto perturbaba a ese trío-.

- Prongs, quizá sea mejor que Lily también se quede –sorprendentemente el que dijo eso fue Remus-.

- Moony, si Kate ha puesto el grito en el cielo a saber lo que hace esta... ¡Igual explota la torre!

- James –suspiró y se contuvo de darle una colleja-. Prometo que contendré mis instintos asesinos.

- Confío en ella chicos –aseguró Remus-.

Lily, triunfante pero seria, entró en la habitación y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Kate habló:

- No veo qué explicación puede tener a lo que has hecho –le dijo a su novio-.

- Era por una buena causa...

- ¿Una buena causa? ¿Te has hecho animago ilegal por una buena causa? –ironizó la morena gesticulando con las manos-.

- ¿Animago ilegal? –repitió Lily incrédula- ¿Black es animago ilegal? –volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose a James y Remus-.

- En realidad, Sirius no es el único animago –respondió James-.

- ¿Vosotros dos también? –preguntó Kate-.

- En realidad Peter y yo. Remus no lo es.

- Por supuesto –dijo Lily con orgullo de prefecta-. Remus es el único con un poco de coherencia en este grupo para no llegar a tanto...

- En realidad –respondió el rubio hablando por primera vez-. Yo soy la causa. La buena causa.

- ¿Qué? –exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez-.

- Veréis... ¡joder a contar esto otra vez! –se lamentó el chico-.

Pasándole una mano por el hombro a Remus, Sirius le lanzó una mirada a James quien captó la idea de inmediato.

- Te ayudaremos a contarlo...

- Escuchad chicas –comenzó Sirius al tiempo que las luces se atenuaban y sonaba de fondo una triste melodía- hubo una noche de luna llena hace muchos años...

- ...en que llegó a la vida de nuestro amigo Remus –continuó James- algo que podríamos considerar un "pequeño problema peludo"...

- ¡Padfoot! ¡Prongs! Subid las persianas y apagad la música que no estamos en una telenovela –exclamó Remus con una media sonrisa, al menos sus amigos habían roto el dramatismo del momento-. Simple y llanamente en tres palabras: Soy un licántropo.

Las chicas aguantaron la respiración y miraron al chico sin saber qué decirle ni qué sentir. Estaba diciendo.. ¿Remus? ¿Su Remus, un licántropo? Parecía imposible pero a la vez tenía mucho sentido y unía el puzzle de dudas y vacíos.

A lo largo de la tarde, Remus les contó a sus amigas todo lo relacionado con su licantropía, cómo los chicos se enteraron y decidieron hacerse animagos para acompañarle. James y Sirius intervenían a veces para dar algún dato que él desconocía, pero dejaron a su amigo hablar la mayor parte del tiempo, pues por fin se le iba notando más cómodo con el tema de las chicas y su secreto. También influía el que ellas habían recuperado el habla y le iban preguntando cosas, no temerosas, sino curiosas y, en ocasiones, admiradas.

- Así pues, ellos no hicieron nada malo. Sólo buscaron una solución para acompañarme y hacer más llevadera mi maldición. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo.

- ¡Moony no digas gilipolleces! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! –intervino Sirius enojado-.

- ¡Sólo tienes un problemita ajeno a tu voluntad! –continuó James-. Algo así como un amiguito con carácter que te visita puntualmente cada mes.

- Se podría considerar como algo parecido a la menstruación que tenemos las mujeres. Una vez al mes. –apoyó Lily intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-.

- Bueno... –Remus se sorprendió por la comparación, pero viendo lo bien que se lo habían tomado sus amigas decidió no hacer la broma de rigor en esos casos-. Sólo que lo mío implica muchísimos dolores.

- Se nota que no has tenido nunca la regla majo –respondió Kate rodando los ojos. "¡Hombres!"-.

Todos rieron, pero los chicos se apresuraron a cambiar de tema. Estuvieron un rato hablando los cinco, pero cuando la tarde fue cayendo sobre la torre de Gryffindor, fueron recordando todo lo que aún les quedaba por hacer en ese día. Lily fue la primera en marchar, con la excusa de que tenía que enseñarle a Grace, si la encontraba, la torre de los premios anuales. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no les habían contado la noticia a los demás, y Lily aprovechó que estaba junto a la puerta, para huir y hacerle cargar a James con todas las bromas en solitario. Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron solos no hubo risas, sino preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

- ¿Prongs estarás bien no?

- Mira James, Dumbledore tampoco puede obligarte a nada. Si ves que no eres capaz de soportarlo, te vuelves aquí y que diga misa si quiere.

- Gracias chicos, pero creo que le veis al tema más problemas que yo –respondió el aludido y, mostrando una sonrisa pícara añadió-. Moony, ¿Por qué no dejamos a la parejita a solas?

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común dejando a la pareja a solas, que se miró intensamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Ya no estás cabreada? Si lo hice, fue por ser un buen amigo. La causa lo merece ¿no crees?

- La verdad es que después de saberlo todo... creo que se justifica y además me parece muy honorable. Jugaros tanto por el bienestar de un amigo... es exactamente lo que siempre imaginé que harías. Además, ya sabes que a mi me encantan los perros. Siempre quise tener uno. –añadió sugerente mientras enlazaba sus manos al cuello del chico-.

- Pues aquí tienes uno que te pertenece por completo. ¿Quiéres que me ponga una correa? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de su novia-.

La pareja comenzó a besarse con pasión, y Sirius condujo con facilidad a su novia hacia su cama. La posó sobre la cama y se apresuró a colocarse sobre ella procurando no aplastarla con su peso. Tenía la situación bajo control, pero de un momento a otro Kate dio la vuelta a la tortilla y acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre el pecho del chico. Besaba con pasión su cuello mientras lenta y tentadoramente le desabrochaba la camisa botón por botón. Acercó su boca a su oído, y antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja le susurró:

- Esta noche, con que te pongas un bozal me sirve. –y la risa parecida a los ladridos de un perro escapó por la garganta de Sirius.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Remus y James se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo hablando sobre un tema que el moreno quería esquivar, y su amigo se apresuraba a retomar con agilidad.

- Haber Prongs, sólo digo que a partir de ahora tendrás que tener más controlados tus impulsos.

- ¡Oye Moony! ¡Que mis impulsos están bien guardaditos! ¿No me he portado bien este año?

- Estoy de acuerdo y te felicitó por esa dictadura que tienes sobre tus hormonas, pero reconocerás que ahora lo tendrás más difícil...

James no respondió, sino que volvió a cambiar el tema, enfocándolo en intentar llamar su atención hacia cuadros que tenía ya muy vistos.

Viendo venir un nuevo ataque por parte del licántropo, James se alegró de divisar a Peter al otro lado del pasillo. El muchacho se veía encogido, muy nervioso y unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Sin embargo, al oír la llamada del capitán del equipo de quidditch, intentó retomar su compostura habitual y se acercó corriendo a sus amigos como si les hubiera estado buscando toda la tarde.

- ¡ Wormtail! –exclamó el moreno- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo rato preguntándome por ti. Pensé que estarías con Padfoot.

- Ya, verás... estaba pero se empezó a poner muy sádico haciendo una lista sobre quienes le tenían envidia y podrían obligar a Kate a hacer a saber qué cosas... y bueno, decidí que era hora de largarme –respondió entrecortadamente-.

Los chicos sonrieron a la idea de Sirius con esa lista apuntando a todo aquel que se cruzara con él. Esta vez fue Peter quien preguntó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿La encontró? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues la cosa se puso chunga y tuvimos que interferir nosotros –respondió James-.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues que Kate se pensó que lo había hecho en un acto de inmadurez y tuvimos que explicarle todo nosotros porque a Pad no le escuchaba. Y con la cosa, también Lily se acabó enterando de todo...

- ¿Evans? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver?

- Tiene una curiosidad muy pesada –suspiró James, recordando que era ella quien formulaba la mayoría de las preguntas-.

- Bueno, pero ninguna de ellas dirán nada ¿no?

- No creo,. -dijo Remus-. No parecían enfadadas ni con miedo. Me han apoyado mucho.

Mientras los tres iban hablando se encaminaron a la torre de los premios anuales. Peter estaba deseando ver cómo era ese espacio privado. Remus, en cuanto oyó la palabra biblioteca, se emocionó muchísimo y esperaba encontrar libros que no tenía Madame Pince. Y James, se preguntaba si en su habitación habrían puesto sus queridos adornos dorados y escarlatas de los que todo Gryffindor estaría orgulloso.

Al llegar al sexto piso, entraron por un pequeño pasillo escondido tras una armadura y que no era recorrido por ninguna ventana, por lo que estaba prácticamente en penumbra, alumbrado solo por las antorchas de las paredes. Al fondo había un tapiz doblemente ancho que una persona vigorosa y que era de la altura del pecho de los chicos. El tapiz mostraba a cuatro hombres jugando al poker, fumando puros y bebiendo. Al ver acercarse a los tres muchachos, el hombre de la derecha se levantó, hizo una exagerada reverencia y dijo con voz profunda:

- ¿Cuál de ustedes es el señor Potter?

- Yo –le respondió James haciendo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que el resto de los habitantes del cuadro le miraban-.

- Bien, el profesor Dumbledore nos comentó que usted y la señorita Evans se trasladarían a lo largo de la tarde. Cuando se encuentren hagan el favor de pensar en las contraseñas que quieren para este mes y hacernos partícipes de ellas. –habló el segundo hombre de la izquierda. Era calvo, muy serio y su voz era muy aspera-.

- Vale –contestó el chico cuando el tapiz se hizo a un lado dejando ver una pequeña sala común-.

Se agacharon y entraron en una habitación que tenía dos grandes ventanales a través de los que se podía ver perfectamente el campo de quidditch. Disponía de dos grandes mesas de estudio junto a las ventanas, y a la izquierda, un tabique separaba una pequeña biblioteca del resto de la sala. Esta apenas contaba con tres estanterías con libros de todas las asignaturas. En la parte posterior, se encontraba una chimenea rodeada por dos sillones y un gran sofá. En el suelo había una inmensa alfombra roja con bordados dorados y unos cojines con el dibujo de un león. Las cortinas eran las mismas que las de la torre Gryffindor, y se veían muchos detalles que mostraban que los dos habitantes eran de esa casa.

Al fondo de la derecha de la entrada subía una escalera de cinco peldaños, que después se bifurcaba en dos, mostrando a cada lado una inmensa puerta de roble que escondían las dos habitaciones.

- ¿Cuál es la tuya? –preguntó Peter-.

- Ni idea –contestó James desconcertado-. Al profesor Dumbledore se le ha debido olvidar mencionarlo.

- Será la de la derecha, como en nuestra torre –contestó Remus-.

James se adelantó a subir por la escalera de la derecha, ansioso por ver si su dormitorio se parecía tanto como el resto. Sin problemas subió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

El espectáculo que había dentro le dejó sin respiración, y tras él pudo escuchar una exclamación ahogada por parte de Remus. No era para menos. Sin duda esa no era su habitación. Dentro se encontraban Lily y Grace. La segunda parecía contarle algo muy gracioso a la pelirroja mientras esta se probaba ropa. Para tortura de James, se encontraba colocándose una camiseta, pero la tenía lo suficientemente arriba para poder distinguir un sujetador color carne.

James inmediatamente cerró la puerta murmurando una disculpa imperceptible. Los tres chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, por miedo a la furia de la prefecta. Sin embargo, cuando esta bajó, ya con la camiseta puesta y con una Grace muy divertida tras ella, no se la veía enfadada. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su respiración era agitada pero les sonrió tímidamente a los chicos. James y Remus comenzaron a disculparse a la vez, sin que se les entendiera nada. Peter miraba a la chica como si viniera de otro planeta, y ante la situación, Grace acabo soltando una carcajada.

- No os sulfuréis chicos, no ha pasado nada –se apresuró a decir Lily-.

- De verdad, Lily, que no lo hicimos a propósito.

- ¡Si es que no pasa nada! –le espetó con una risa nerviosa-. Yo también me metí en la de la izquierda antes pero vi tu baúl. Es una equivocación lógica teniendo en cuenta la costumbre.

- James, ¿No nos ibas a enseñar tu cuarto? –se apresuró a decir Remus para abandonar pronto ese momento-.

Viendo la excusa perfecta para alejarse por fin de la mirada de Lily, James prácticamente voló hacia la escalera izquierda que llevaba a su dormitorio. Peter entró justo detrás de él, le iba siguiendo los talones. Remus tardó unos segundos más pues se entretuvo disculpándose con Lily quien se quedó perpleja por la reacción de James.

Cuando entró vio que el cuarto era muy parecido, casi idéntico al que compartía con sus amigos, pero este era más pequeño, individual y con una mesa de escritorio. Todo era muy similar. Sin embargo, lo que captó la atención de Remus no fue el parecido con su propia habitación, sino el ver a James moviéndose de un lado a otro, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos. Tenía las manos en la cabeza y murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Cuando lanzó un gruñido, subió la voz y los dos chicos pudieron entender qué repetía una y otra vez:

- Así no voy a poder, así no voy a poder, así no voy a poder...

- ¿Prongs? ¡Venga tío que tampoco es para tanto! ¡el sujetador era de los feos! –le dijo Peter intentando animarle-.

- Ya, pero a mi me basta... ¿Cómo me dejé meter en esto? ¡Ahora estaré todo el día pensando que tras esa pared se está cambiando de ropa!

- Lleva siete años cambiándose a pocos metros y no te ha dado por pensarlo. –dijo Remus-. Me parece que estás un poco paranoico. Esto no cambia nada, y ya no te equivocarás más de habitación. Al menos no sin querer –añadió riéndose-.

- Pero se hace difícil... Creo que prefería cuando me insultaba por respirar, al menos podía ser yo mismo.

- Prongs, más que tú mismo, a veces te comportabas como un obseso sexual, normal que se mosqueara. Tienes la mente sucia.

- Saca el caballero que tienes muy en el fondo y deja de pensar en tonterías. Ya verás como cuando cojas costumbre no te costará tanto.

Con la firme intención de que la nueva situación no le afectaría más que lo necesario, James bajó a cenar con sus amigos, tras haber puesto un poco de orden en la habitación. Se sentaron en la mesa al lado de Sirius y Kate que continuaban de reconciliación. Tras unos cuantos carraspeos y risas nerviosas de los chicos, estos decidieron utilizar sus bocas para cenar.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lily, acompañada por Gisele quien se entretuvo hablandole a Remus al oído, antes de sentarse. Se unieron en una amistosa charla, que bajó las defensa de James hasta relajarse. Incluso, pasado un rato se unieron los extraños hermanos, Jeff y Sadie quienes parecían de mejor humor. Sadie buscó la mirada de James y tras sostenerla unos segundos le dedicó una vaga sonrisa que quitó enseguida. Eso recordó a James la rara conversación que había mantenido con ella esa tarde. Lily, Jeff y Remus se enfrascaron en una larga conversación sobre le ajedrez mágico. Remus siempre había adorado ese juego y parecía que a Jeff se le daba bastante bien, por lo que se prometieron una partida más tarde en la sala común. Lily estaba bastante interesada por razones obvias.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo el segundo plato apareció Grace con aspecto enojado que iba acompañada de una chica más pequeña. Era menudita pero atractiva, con el pelo castaño con mechas rojas y los ojos marrones muy grandes y con largas pestañas. Esta sonreía tontamente a todo el mundo, pese a que ninguno dio señas de conocerla. Sin embargo, Grace con un exagerado movimiento de manos, señaló a James y la dijo exasperada:

- ¡Aquí le tienes! ¡Ahora deja de seguirme!

Se iba a marchar de nuevo a la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando un confundido James la detuvo:

- ¡Eh espera un momento! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Verás James, te presento a Nicole. Es de nuestra casa y va a quinto curso. Lleva toda la tarde siguiéndome porque al parecer, alguien la dijo que este año me habían hecho capitana. La he sacado de su error y te traigo el mochuelo a ti. ¡Que lo pases bien!

Sin más se marchó. Sadie emitió un sonido molesto por la actitud de la rubia y Sirius rió el gesto. Esto hizo que la morena le mirara con mejores ojos, antes de poner atención de nuevo a lo que la contaba Gisele. James se disponía a seguir cenando cuando vio que la chica lo miraba ávidamente sin moverse del lugar.

- Siéntate anda –le dijo-.

La chica se apresuró a coger el lugar en frente del capitán y con la misma sonrisa le seguía mirando. James, aunque le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

- ¿Así que quieres entrar en el equipo?

- Sí. –contestó con voz chillona y hablando muy rápido-. Siempre quise presentarme pero teniendo a Parker en el equipo no creí que tuviera muchas oportunidades.

- Así que quieres ser buscadora ¿no?

- ¡Sí! Llevo desde que entré en Hogwarts esperando esta oportunidad. ¿Sabes? Mi tía jugó con las Avispas de Wimbourne. Ella también era buscadora y fue la que me enseñó a montar en escoba. Me enseñó todo tipo de trucos y...

- Verás Nicole: la verdad que por el momento no puedo ayudarte. Las pruebas no son hasta dentro de dos semanas y no puedo elegir a nadie sin haber visto al resto de los candidatos. No sería justo ¿entiendes? Pero claro, me encantaría verte en las pruebas.

- ¡Vale! Pero tenme en cuenta por favor ¡de verdad que soy buena! Haré lo que sea para entrar en el equipo.

La conversación se detuvo al llegar Lily y sentarse junto a James. El chico no pudo evitar extrañarse cuando la vio cambiar de sitio en medio de la cena y comprobó que la chica le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- James, he pensado que podríamos empezar a organizar los horarios de los prefectos esta noche ¿Qué me dices?

- Bueno, vale. –contestó mientras veía a Nicole de reojo intentando captar de nuevo su atención-.

- Bien, pues apresúrate en cenar y vamos a la torre.

Dicho y hecho, el chico que vio una oportunidad única en ello, engulló un filete casi entero y tras dar un buen sorbo de su zumo de calabaza, se levantó con Lily. Despidieron sonriendo a los demás, y la sonrisa de Lily se acentuó al comprobar la frustración de la castaña.

- Gracias por echarme un cable. -Le dijo James a la pelirroja mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo-.

- De nada, me pareció que necesitabas ayuda. –le respondió sonriéndole con dulzura, lo que hizo temblar las rodillas del chico-.

Cuando se disponían a subir las escaleras se cruzaron con un grupo de Hufflepuffs, entre los que James pudo distinguir a Mark Bennet. Al comprobar que su amiga aún no se había percatado de la presencia de este, James decidió adelantarse en un gesto que, aunque podría parecer inofensivo para dos buenos amigos, le permitía marcar territorio.

Como iban hablando divertidamente, a Lily no la extrañó que James pasara su brazo por sus hombros como un gesto cariñoso. Sin embargo, dio un brinco al reconocer a Mark Bennet frente a ella. El chico, al contrario que en el desayuno, se había percatado mucho de la presencia de la pelirroja, y miraba la escena con muestra de no gustarle lo que veía. Fue entonces cuando Lily se percató de que estaba cogida a James en una actitud muy cariñosa y se soltó inmediatamente de él, al tiempo que sonreía coquetamente a Mark, intentando mostrarle con la mirada que estaba libre e interesada.

Sin embargo, el chico desvió la mirada y siguió a sus amigos que ya estaban adelantados. James decidió hacerse el despistado para no provocar el enfado de la chica.

- Lily ¿estás bien?

- Sí –contestó ella con rapidez intentando no mostrar tristeza. Esta vez fue ella la que pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno-. ¿ Qué me decías de ese lago?

Y hablando de cosas triviales, llegaron a su torre. Allí se encontraban los cuatro hombres, que al verlos acercarse dejaron las cartas y les miraron.

- ¡Es verdad! Aún no elegimos contraseña –recordó Lily-.

- Jobar... haber pensemos...

Unos segundos de silencio hasta que James divertido exclamó:

- ¡ Avispas de Wimbourne!

- ¡Pero si a mi no me gusta el quidditch! –prostestó Lily-.

- Tras la lata que me han dado ¿Qué te cuesta?

- ¡Aysss! Vale, pero el mes que viene elijo yo.

- A sus ordenes madame –respondió el moreno haciendo una exagerada reverencia-.

Lily le pegó una colleja murmurando divertida algo que a James le sonó a "Payaso". Los hombres del retrato, dándose por aludidos, memorizaron la contraseña y les dejaron pasar.

Cuando entraron buscaron en sus mochilas los papeles que Dumbledore les había dado y los extendieron sobre la mesa. James se estaba sentando en el sofá, cuando Lily le dijo:

- Oye espera, antes de empezar voy a ducharme ¿Vale? Que con todo el rollo de la nueva esta mañana no ha habido manera. Si quieres ponte más cómodo y así trabajamos mejor ¿vale? ¡De algo tenía que servir tener una sala común para nosotros solos! –añadió risueña-.

Subió con agilidad la escalera dejando a James en la sala.

- Perfecto –murmuró para sí-. Encima dame un informe detallado de lo que vas a hacer ¡Seguro que eso ayuda! No, recapacita. Tienes la mente sucia, y es de ahí que una simple frase te lleva un montón de escenas obscenas a tu sucia mente. Haber relájate... no pienses en que estará ahí arriba, desnuda, bajo el agua... ¡Esto no ayuda! Piensa en Peter en bikini... Sí, esa imagen le baja la emoción a cualquiera...

Para despejarse decidió ir a ponerse una ropa más cómoda, como le había sugerido Lily. Cuando bajó a la sala común de nuevo, llevando un chándal muggle, se encontró a Lily sentada ya en el sofá esperándolo. Ahogó una exclamación cuando vio que vestía un precioso camisón color verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos. Aunque con él no enseñaba gran cosa, pues tenía un escote redondo alrededor del cuello y le llegaba por las rodillas, James volvía a tener su sucia mente trabajando rápidamente. Por un instante se preguntó si el camisón tendría un cierre muy difícil, pero se obligó a concentrarse en los papeles que la pelirroja le enseñaba.

Al cabo de un rato, consiguió meterse de lleno en esa conversación, e hicieron el horarios del primer mes para los prefectos. Ahora que Lily también sabía lo de Remus, se aseguraron de que a finales de mes, cuando era luna llena, no les coincidieran ni a él ni a James. aprovechando que estaban a solas, Lily se atrevió a reconocerle al moreno la preocupación que la invadía al pensar en lo mucho que se arriesgaban acompañándolo. Es cierto que con los animales, un hombre lobo no se volvía violento, pero cabía la posibilidad de que, queriendo jugar, les mordiera accidentalmente, y la animagia ahí no les libraría de nada.

James le respondió que lo divertido era el riesgo en sí, y que ya llevaban dos años haciéndolo, por lo que podían controlar a Remus y sus impulsos.

Incapaz de persuadir al chico, a Lily no la quedó más remedio que resginarse y dar por concluido el trabajo del día. Al fin y al cabo, ya pasaban las doce de la noche y la pelirroja acostumbraba a acostarse antes. Recogieron y cuando cada uno tomaba su camino Lily recordó algo:

- ¡James! Oye, Remus me dijo antes que te cuesta mucho despertar por la mañana. ¿Crees que oirás ese despertador? ¿No prefieres que vaya yo a despertarte?

- ¡No! –se apresuró a decir el chico. Bastante había pasado esa noche, para que encima no pudiera dormir pensando en que ella se presentaría en su habitación por la mañana, tan cerca de su cama...-. Creo que ya es hora de que aprenda a despertar solo. ¡Yo puedo en serio, es solo cuestión de voluntad!

- De acuerdo, pero como no estés aquí abajo a las ocho y cuarto, subiré a buscarte, te guste o no ¿vale?

James asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía la firme promesa de levantarse pronto. Si era necesario no dormiría esa noche, pero haría lo que fuera porque ella no cruzara ese límite que separaba su cordura de una locura irremediable.

**Continuará...**

_Bueno este final no es intrigante ni deja nada a medias pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y leáis el siguiente. Espero colgarle pronto pero no en los próximos días que ya he demorado mucho lo que tengo que hacer jeje _

_Me dejáis un review pequeñito porfi??aunque sea para criticar :p los espero con ansias!!_

_Edito el capítulo para poner el link del video que puse en el primer capítulo, que al parecer no se ve, le vuelvo a poner, haber si en este casi funciona. De no ser así, el que_ _quiera verlo solo tiene que entrar en youtube, poner en el buscador: Cartas enlazadas, y el primer video que sale es el mio._

_www.youtube.es./watch?v0UIRQIPTAq4_

_Gracias por todo!!un besazo!!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	5. El club de ajedrez mágico

_¡Hola a todos! ¿qué tal estos días? Yo he estado muy ausente de fanfiction con la boda de mi prima, pero valió la pena viéndola tan guapa jejeje _

_Quiero agradeceros que hayáis dejado más reviews, me puse muy contenta el ver que llegaron a los seis jejeje aunque ahora que por fin aprendí a mirar los hits (soy muy torpe pero no había manera que me enterara jejeje), os pido a los ocultos que me dejéis vuestra opinión también, además acepto alguna sugerencia, algo que os apetezca ver, si es que encaja dentro de la estructura de la historia claro jeje_

_Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews sin más premura:_

_Denu Black: Hola!me alegro que te gustara la escena en que ellas se enteran, me pareció original que por una vez tuviera más importancia en principio, la animagia a la licantropía. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Lily, creo que es bueno dejar claro que ella ya sentía algo sin ser consciente. A ella la gusta Mark, pero siente por James una necesidad de protección por así decirlo. Ya más adelante veremos cómo se desarrolla jeje me alegro que te guste James!a mi a veces no me convencía pero quiero ponerle como un chico con humor cambiante, por ello de las hormonas de la adolescencia jeje. Gracias por escribir, te espero en este capítulo, haber si tu internet está bien ;)_

_Palas: Holaa!!mmm para un capitulo hot de James y Lily aun queda bastante, pero prometo uno en el momento preciso, haber que tal me sale jeje de momento hay hots de otros personajes, dime que te parece ;)_

_Cintiafr: Hola niñaaa!!jejeje q como me salen?? Porque estoy como una cabra :p pero como tú también lo estás, estoy segura que también te saldría jejeje te agradezco que seas siempre tan incondicional, pero ya sabes, si hay algo que no te gusta dímelo, que yo me fío de tu criterio ;) un besazoo!;)_

_Samantha Black: Hola!!me alegro que te gustara! y en cuanto al video, me ha salido un poco mal porque no se porque la imagen se parte por la mitad :S pero bueno, era para hacerse una idea por tanto personaje nuevo!!me alegro que te gustase!!y gracias por la felicitación de boda!!parecía que me casara yo de la emoción que tenía jejeje espero tu review como siempre, gracias!!:D muaakss!!_

_Fd-potter: Holaaa!!gracias por pasarte, me hizo muchísima ilusión ver tu review :D aysss, la verdad es que Sirius es maravilloso, aunque en mi corazón le gana James por poquito jeje normal que le tengas envidia a Kate, yo si existiera un hombre así también se la tendría jejeje pero lo importante es que le hace feliz no crees?:P lo de la torre, en parte me parecía ya muy trillado pero no puedo evitar que me encante la idea jeje y Peter en bikini, dios no puedo!!solo él ya me da repulsión imagínatele de esa guisa jejeje bueno, actualiza tu también pronto tu historia que me encanta :D un besazoo!;)_

_Fascinating melody: Holaa!jeje a mi también me pareció que esa sería una reacción lógica de alguien que le quiere y se preocupa por él. Como Sirius está muy loco también es lógico que ella pensara que lo hacía por rebeldía :p me alegro que te guste lo de dejar solos a James y Lily, pobrecito me da pena, además con las hormonas de por medio jejeje pero es cierto, lo bueno es que ya sabemos que terminarán juntos :P No te preocupes, a mi no me suelen molestar las críticas a no ser que sean insultantes y sin fundamento, como a todos vamos jejeje me alegro que te gustara el video!:D la verdad es que iba con esa idea, aunque también encontrar a algunos me dio ideas para cambiar algunos personajes a algo más interesante a mi gusto jeje y tenía que poner a un Mark muy guapo porque será difícil elegir jejeje sé que James no se parece al original, pero encontré algunas escenas de ese chico que pegan así que espero que me disculpes la falta de parecido jeje Gracias por entender lo de las otras cosas, intentaré actualizar siempre pronto, aunque sé que en verano me es más fácil que durante el curso ;) un besazoo!!_

_En fin, ninguno de los personajes que conozcais me pertenecen, solo los oc y la trama._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_O-oOOo-O_

**Capítulo 5: El club de ajedrez mágico.**

Era jueves a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana y en la torre de premios anuales entraba el sol débilmente. Sin embargo James no parecía notarlo pues estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación individual. La calma del lugar la interrumpió unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la tímida voz de Lily llamándole:

- ¿James?

- ¡Estoy despierto! –exclamó el moreno levantándose de golpe y hablándole a la puerta-. ¡No entres!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza debido al mareo que le causó levantarse tan deprisa.

- Vale, solo quería decirte que yo ya bajo a desayunar. Si quieres aviso yo a Jane y Will de que cambien su ronda con los Ravenclaws.

- Sí, vale. –respondió él lacónicamente-.

Malditas rondas. Por eso se había dormido. La noche anterior habían tenido su primera ronda como premios anuales. Nada difícil. Solo controlar el trabajo de los prefectos, dar una vuelta por el castillo y a dormir. Pero la sola tensión de no poder relajarse al lado de la pelirroja lo dejaba agotado. Hubo incluso un momento, en que ella le estaba hablando y él, ignorando sus comentarios, se quedó mirando sus labios con la firme duda de si besarlos o no. ¡Cómo agradeció a Remus su interrupción!

Bien es cierto que durante toda la semana le había costado muchísimo levantarse, pues estaba acostumbrado a que le despertaran con insistencia. Sin embargo, bajo la amenaza de Lily de profanar su templo sagrado (es decir, la pocilga en que había conseguido convertir su cuarto), esa semana había sido como un reloj. La primera noche apenas durmió, pues se pasó un largo rato buscando un método que le despertara.

Tras un rato y con el sueño venciéndole, optó por lo más sencillo hasta nuevo aviso: encantó un pisapapeles que, llegada la hora, le daba un buen golpe en la frente. Había tomado la idea de un capítulo de los picapiedra, y si a Pedro le daba resultado ¿Por qué no él?

Pero a la mañana siguiente descubrió que había una diferencia abismal entre los dibujos animados y la vida real. Cuando Lily bajó a la sala común se sorprendió de ver a un James despierto, pero más, porque este se sujetaba una bolsa de hielo a la cabeza. Al retirarla vio un gran hematoma en su frente que, a su juicio, quedaba muy gracioso. James no estaba de acuerdo para nada pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de relajarse sin problemas con su amiga.

Desde ese día había inventado todo tipo de métodos para evitar la visita de la pelirroja, pero el cansancio le había acabado venciendo, y si no llega a ser porque estaba alerta, Lily habría acabado entrando en la habitación.

Se arregló y cogió los libros con rapidez, para después ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Cuando llegó vio a Lily sentada con Grace y Gisele, hablando alegremente. Buscó con la mirada, pero al ver que ninguno de sus amigos había bajado aún, se sentó frente a Sadie que desayunaba sola.

- Buenos días –la saludó. La verdad es que la chica ya no le imponía. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella esa semana y comprobó que, al menos con él, podía incluso llegar a ser amable-.

- James –respondió la chica apartando brevemente la vista de su plato para dirigirle una mirada seria, como de costumbre-.

Nervioso por no encontrar un tema del que hablar, James optó por el más socorrido.

- Amenaza lluvia ¿eh?

- Oye respóndeme a algo –le dijo ella ignorando su comentario-. ¿Sandler es siempre borde o es que conmigo ha cogido gusto?

- ¿No acabáis de congeniar eh? –le respondió con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que Grace tiene mucho carácter, pero cuando al conocerla bien se la coge cariño.

- Nunca me cayeron bien las chicas que sólo piensan en sí mismas y en hurgar en la vida privada de los demás.

James sintió deseos de defender a la rubia y responderla a Sadie que esa sólo era su cara exterior. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se le adelantó alguien que estaba a su espalda.

- Veo que habláis de la autoproclamada reina del momento.

- ¿Sabes Black? Me gusta tu forma de pensar. Eres el que mejor la juzga de los presentes. –dijo Sadie-.

- Padfoot, la postura de Sadie es lógica y normal, porque apenas se conocen y han comenzado con mal pie. Pero tú vas contra Grace sin motivo.

- Moony, no necesito motivos para que una pija insoportable me caiga fatal. –respondió el aludido cediéndole el sitio a su novia antes de sentarse a su lado. Sadie no pudo evitar sonreír de asentimiento-.

La contestación se vio silenciada por la llegada de las lechuzas. Remus recibió el periódico como era habitual, y Peter un jersey demasiado grueso para la época, regalo de su abuela como anticipo de su cumpleaños.

- Guárdalo hasta dentro de unos meses Peter o te asarás de calor.

- Kate, ni en invierno cerrado me pongo yo esto.-respondió el chico mirando el jersey con odio-. No sé de donde saca mi abuela que me gusta Heidi.

- ¿No eras tú quien grababa sus capítulos de pequeño? –preguntó Remus por encima de su periódico-.

- ¡Que va! Ese era Prongs.

- ¡Eh! –protestó el aludido-.

- ¿Heidi? ¡Que tierno!

Eso último lo dijo una chica castaña que acababa de sentarse al lado de James. Llevaba toda la semana yendo a donde él iba y tratando de hacerle la pelota constantemente. Él la sonrió por el comentario pero continuó desayunando ignorándola.

- Parece que va a llover. Espero que para las pruebas del equipo no llueva, porque llevo toda la semana entrenando. ¿Cuándo son James?

- El viernes que viene... lo que acaba de recordarme...

En ese momento James se acercó a paso acelerado a donde se encontraban Lily, Grace y Gisele sentadas. Nicole hizo el amago de seguirle y cotillear sus planes, pero Kate se apresuró a sacarla un tema de conversación. Cuando James llegó donde sus compañeras, llamó a Grace quien se levantó para hablar con él. Comenzó a hablar en un susurro, como si temiera que le oirían.

- Esta tarde a las cinco os quiero todos en el campo de Quidditch. Quiero que entrenar antes de elegir a los nuevos. Encárgate de avisar a Sarah y yo encontraré al resto. Y ¡por favor! Que nadie más se entere del entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? –quiso saber la rubia-.

- Porque no quiero que haya fugas a otros equipos de que empezamos a entrenar tan pronto. Así que si tu querido novio te pregunta, pones una excusa.

- ¿Y seguro que no es para que cierta chica deje de seguirte? –le miró divertida por el acoso al que se había visto sometido el chico la última semana-.

- Es posible que eso también esté entre los múltiples motivos.. –respondió lacónicamente-. Pero encárgate de estar vestida y con escoba en mano a las cinco.

Dicho esto, se volvió a su sitio a terminar de desayunar. Grace marchó a buscar a su compañera de equipo dejando solas a Lily y Gisele que desayunaban sin prisas. Alguien la habló a Lily a la espalda, y reconocer la voz, se atragantó con un trozo de baicon. Con el color rojo tiñéndola las mejillas y lágrimas en los ojos por la picazón de garganta, se dio la vuelta y quedó frente al tímido y atractivo rostro de Mark Bennet.

- Hola Mark –dijo tras toser-.

- Hola Lily.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien ¿y tú? –preguntó la chica perdida en la mirada azul del chico-.

- Ya te dije que bien –respondió él riéndose y provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha-. La verdad es que venía a verte porque recordé algo que me dijo tu amiga el primer día de clases.

- ¿Ah si?

- Sí. Dijo que tenías interés en unirte al club de ajedrez mágico. ¿Es verdad? –la miró anhelante-.

- ¡Sí! Sí, sí, hablaba en serio. Me encantaría unirme –todo lo dijo atropelladamente y con una magnífica sonrisa que daba muestra de la alegría que tenía de tener una excusa para acercarse al rubio-.

- Pues vamos a celebrar esta tarde una reunión. Si quieres pasarte... ¡Sin compromisos! –al aclarar lo último se sonrojó un poco, lo que provocó una pequeña risa nerviosa de Lily-.

- Iré, fijo que iré.

- ¡Genial! Pues te espero en la sala del séptimo piso, al lado del despacho de Flitwick a las cinco y media ¿vale?

- Nos vemos.

Lily se quedó mirando fijamente al lugar que antes había ocupado Mark. Seguía manteniendo la sonrisa estúpida que se la había quedado al despedirse del chico. Gisele, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, la empujó hasta la salida del Gran Comedor. Lily se dejó llevar, pero cuando estuvieron lejos de miradas curiosas explotó:

- ¡Ha venido a buscarme! ¡Ha venido a buscarme!

Abrazó efusivamente a su amiga que, aunque sonreía, la miraba como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Crees que le gusto o sólo quería una participante más en el club? –le preguntó temerosa de que fuera lo segundo-.

- Pues mira, tendrás que ir esta tarde para comprobarlo ¿no crees? –le contestó la morena riendo-.

- ¡Tengo que ver que me pongo!

Y habría marchado corriendo a su habitación, si Gisele no la habría retenido y recordado que tenían clase de Transformaciones en diez minutos. Echando pestes contra la profesora McGonagall, marchó junto a su amiga a la clase donde ya las esperaba Grace. La vieron sentada sola en un banco mirando con rencor a su derecha donde James y Sadie hablaban tranquilamente. Al sentarse Lily a su lado comenzó a quejarse:

- Le ha lavado el cerebro a James. Es increíble que se lleve bien con ella. –dijo con enfado-.

Lily, que por respeto a su amiga apenas hablaba con Sadie delante de ella, se ahorró el comentario de que ella tampoco encontraba a la nueva tan insoportable como al principio. Bien es cierto que era una muchacha rara y huraña, pero con algunas personas parecía haber cogido confianza enseguida. Miró hacia donde estaban ella y James, y algo en su interior de agitó al ver al moreno sonreír a la chica. Últimamente, pensó, se había acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo con James que luego le disgustaba verle a él hablando con otras chicas mucho más relajado que con ella. Se preguntó por qué no había conseguido ganarse la confianza del chico en tanto tiempo, mientras que esa extraña en una semana lo había hecho.

OO—OO

James le estaba contando a Sadie el incidente con el pisapapeles el primer día, aún ahorrándose el detalle del por qué era tan reticente a que Lily entrara en su cuarto. Ella le escuchaba y muy de vez en cuando sonreía levemente ante un comentario gracioso. Aunque no era divertida, y seguía teniendo una rara sensación al mirarla a los ojos, James no podía negar que la chica sabía escuchar. Habría agradecido no ser el único que hablar en esa conversación, pero era consciente de que ella no solía regalar palabras.

Cuando terminó de relatarla la historia, la chica lo miró en silencio unos segundos y dijo:

- Tiene que ser duro ¿no?

- ¿Duro? ¿El qué? –preguntó perdido-.

- Nada –dijo tras un pausa-. Nada importante.

Y sin más se marchó hacia delante, a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba con su hermano que entraba por la puerta junto a Remus y Peter. Los dos últimos se dirigieron hacia James y ocuparon los dos asientos de delante del chico. Los tres comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, entre las que destacaba el agradecimiento de James a Peter por desvelar su secreto de Heidi.

Sirius y Kate fueron los últimos en entrar en clase, justo delante de la profesora McGonagall. Él se sentó junto a James y ella marchó con Gisele.

La clase estaba muy animada pero al hablar la profesora todo el mundo calló. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacer callar incluso a una banshee con una sola mirada. Tras conseguir el silencio, les dio a cada uno una ratonera para que las convirtieran en ramos de flores.

OO—OO

Al acabar la clase de Pociones. Grace y Lily hablaban camino al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Lily le contaba a su amiga por sexta vez su encuentro con Mark, hablando al detalle de todo. Cada palabra, cada gesto, con mirada... incluso algunos detalles que solo habían existido en la mente de Lily. La pelirroja miraba hacia delante y movía las manos efusivamente, mientras revivía el preciso instante en que Mark la había dado la localización "super secreta" del club de ajedrez.

- Tenías que haber oído su voz Grace, como si quisiera darme un mensaje entre líneas. Quizá... ¿Grace?

Cuando volteó la mirada hacia su amiga, esta ya no se encontraba a su lado. Lily miró hacia atrás pero no había rastro de su amiga por ningún lado.

OO—OO

El caso de la desaparición de Grace no era ningún "Expediente X". En realidad había sido muy sencillo: al pasar junto a una clase vacía, un brazo la había agarrado y había tirado de ella hasta el interior. La rubia estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que vio el rostro de su novio, sonriéndola entre sombras. Prácticamente a oscuras como estaban, el rostro de Derek Rumsfelt tenía un toque peligroso, que acompañaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin embargo eso no era motivo para que Grace se asustara, al contrario. La chica era conocida por su gusto por los chicos malos, y sin duda Derek entraba dentro de esta categoría.

Sin más preámbulos él comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo con sus manos. Así estuvieron un tiempo ilimitado, hasta que la pasión creció y Derek comenzó a acariciar a Grace por debajo de la ropa, al tiempo que su boca bajaba del cuello al escote triangular de la camisa.

Al ver que aquello pasaba a mayores, Grace empujó levemente a su novio para hacerle parar. El chico lanzó un suspiro de protesta pero interrumpió el ataque. Su mirada se tornó más dulce mientras la observaba los rasgos de la cara. Pasó un dedo por los labios hinchados de la rubia haciendo que ella suspirara.

- Te quiero –le dijo llena de ternura-.

Él la sonrió y continuó escudriñando su rostro.

- Eres preciosa –la piropeó pasando un mechón por detrás de su oreja y besándola suavemente-.

Ella le respondió con un tierno abrazo. Sintió reaccionar el cuerpo de su novio como si le hubieran encendido una mecha en el interior. Él tuvo un escalofrío y se aferró a su novia igual que ella a él. Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos hasta que él, con voz ronca la preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo?

Sabiendo a qué se refería y sintiendo el nerviosismo que la recorría, huyó de sus ojos y mirando hacia un lado le contestó:

- Aún no estoy preparada... solo un poco más.

Al devolverle la mirada, Derek notó que esta era suplicante y temerosa. Armándose de paciencia, la dedicó una dulce sonrisa y la tranquilizó:

- Esperaré lo que haga falta. La espera valdrá la pena seguro.

La agarró de la cintura y la besó de nuevo en el cuello con pasión. Al mismo tiempo que perfilaba la mandíbula de ella con sus besos, la preguntó en voz ronca:

- ¿Quedamos esta tarde?

Grace recordó lo insistente que había estado James con el secretismo del entrenamiento, y se apresuró a inventarse una excusa:

- No puedo. He quedado con Lily para hacer el trabajo de Pociones. No sé cuanto nos llevará.

OO—OO

Por su parte, James estaba comiendo junto a Sirius, Remus, Jeff y Allan, un chico de sexto que pertenecía al equipo de quidditch. Allan era golpeador, y como tal, tenía una buena musculatura y unos reflejos bastante decentes. James solía apodarle "El cabezota", por el tamaño de su cráneo y por lo insistente que era cuando quería. Precisamente en ese momento se quejaba amargamente a su entrenador, pero este le ignoraba premeditadamente.

- ¡Vamos James! Es muy pronto aún y has avisado del entrenamiento muy tarde. ¡Tengo reunión de estudio en grupo!

- Oye Padfoot ¿se casó al final tu prima? –fue la respuesta de James haciendo oídos sordos-.

- Este año nos están dando mucha caña ¡y si no me pongo en serio desde el principio voy a pringar! –continuó Allan-.

- ¿Narcisa? –respondió Sirius divertido con la situación-. Creo que sí, tengo que entendido que fue en julio.

- ¡Y MgGonagall nos ha puesto un trabajo larguísimo para mañana!

- La verdad es que parece siamesa del tío ese, los dos igual de estirados y prepotentes –continuó James-.

- ¡Con lo que me costó sacar los TIMOS y ahora perderé las asignaturas por tu culpa!

Aunque era divertido, a James le comenzó a doler la cabeza, así que se levantó antes de terminar su comida y se dispuso a ir a la torre a echarse un rato antes de la clase de la tarde.

- Voy a echar una cabezada. Nos vemos luego chicos –saludó a sus amigos y tras esto, dirigió una feroz mirada al pobre Allan-. A ti te quiero en el campo de Quidditch a las cinco en punto. Como tardes aunque sea cinco minutos te echo del equipo y, por hacerme buscar otro golpeador, consigo que suspendas todas las asignaturas-.

Dicho esto se marchó hacia la tranquilidad de su habitación. Se echó a la cama sin siquiera descalzarse, soltando la mochila a sus pies. Así se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño tranquilo, nada que recordara específicamente, pero de vez en cuando se veía interrumpido por una preciosa melena pelirroja. En ese momento también podía percibir ese tono rojizo frente a sus ojos.

- James...

La cuestión es que aquello nada tenía que ver con el sueño. Tardó unos segundos en despertar, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que su pesadilla de la última semana se había hecho realidad: Lily había entrado en su cuarto.

En contraste con su cara de pánico, Lily le miraba como si fuese un niño pequeño y una dulce sonrisa escapó de los labios de la chica.

- Lo siento –le susurró intentando tranquilizarte-. No quería despertarte, pero me preocupó no verte en clase, y Remus me dijo que habías subido aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿He faltado a clase? ¡Dios mío, el entrenamiento! ¿Qué hora es?

El chico se puso en pie frenético, maldiciendo por su falta total de organización, incluyendo el sueño.

- Son solo las cuatro y cuarto tranquilo. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido –le puso una mano en la frente, preocupada por la cara del chico y las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello-.

- Sí, es que, tengo que darme una ducha y ya estaré bien ¿vale? –se apresuró a decir él para que la pelirroja saliera de la habitación-.

Lily salió algo reticente por dejarle solo. Sin embargo, el pulso de James disminuyó en cuanto ella abandonó el cuarto. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto la presencia de ella allí, pero algo tenía que ver su olor. Ahora el dormitorio olía a su perfume y James no sabía si se iría en algún momento. Tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera que se fuera.

Haciendo esfuerzo para no tomar otra bocanada de aire y dejar de pensar en ella, James se metió en la ducha.

OO—OO

En la sala común de Gryffindor, el resto de los chicos se relajaba después de un día de clases. Kate y Sirius estaban teniendo un "momento romántico" en uno de los sillones. Al lado de ellos, en la mesa más cercana, Remus y Jeff estaban embarcados en una muy igualada partida de ajedrez. Peter los miraba expectante, aunque hacía rato que se había perdido entre los complicados movimientos de los chicos. Los dos parecían realmente expertos, y creaban situaciones difíciles con la misma facilidad con la que salían de ellas.

- Caballo a A4 –dijo Jeff después de un rato en silencio-.

Su caballo se movió formando una L y destruyó uno de los alfiles de Remus. Este hizo un gesto de dolor ante el ataque, pero inmediatamente se concentró en su siguiente paso. Bien podía atacar su torre por la derecha, pero dejaría desprotegida a la reina. Sin embargo, era eso o comer un peón y arriesgar el rey. La verdad es que el chico sabía lo que se hacía.

Remus Lupin se caracterizaba por ser un chico paciente y comprensivo. Pero había dos cosas en las que pedía el máximo respeto: el ajedrez y el chocolate. Y como la última tableta la había terminado la noche anterior, en ese momento todo su empeño lo tenía puesto en el juego. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía concentrarse del todo. Una pareja a su lado que no dejaba de reír y besarse ruidosamente. Sin pensar en lo extraño de su comportamiento pegó un salto en la silla y dirigiéndose a sus amigos gritó:

- ¿Es que no hay otro lugar donde podáis montar vuestra orgía? ¡Estoy intentando pensar!

Esta reacción hizo que Kate cayera al suelo desde el regazo de su novio y le mirara con ojos como platos. Sirius también le miró extrañado pero no se imutó, solo se levantó y ayudó a su novia que aún miraba al licántropo recelosa. Peter sí se había asustado, y decidió poner distancia entre ellos hasta que Remus se calmara, por lo que subió de dos en dos los peldaños de su habitación. Jeff, por su parte, solo le había mirado una vez y acto seguido había vuelvo a concentrar su mirada en el tablero, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

- Calma fiera, que no eres el dueño del Castillo –dijo Sirius, medio en broma, medio enojado. Remus les seguía mirando y respiraba como si hubiera corrido en una maratón. Sin embargo se quedó sin palabras pues comprendió que se había dejado llevar demasiado-.

- Te toca ¿eh? –dijo Jeff con tranquilidad-.

- ¿No te ha asustado? –le preguntó Sirius incrédulo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de un Remus sin chocolate, pero la primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar acongojarse-. Pues yo tampoco me fiaría, este cuando se cabrea puede llegar a morder, y no creo que te gustara –añadió con segundas intenciones-.

Esto hizo temblar a Kate, pues desde que se había enterado de la historia de Remus era muy sensible al tema de los mordiscos, y no encontraba la gracia a las bromas de su novio.

- Cuando te has criado con una hermana tan sádica como la mía, ya no te asusta nada. –respondió Jeff con simpleza-.

Remus hizo un gesto de disculpa a Kate y volvió a sentarse frente al tablero.

- Torre a E5 –dijo por fín-.

Fue el momento de Jeff de pensar, y parecía querer tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Remus, para distraerse, miraba a todas partes menos a sofá donde Sirius y Kate habían vuelto a lo suyo. Al posar su mirada en el retrato de entrada, percibió un movimiento que llamó su atención. Se inclinó hacia atrás para tener mayor visibilidad y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Gisele estaba escondida e intentaba llamar su atención con delicadeza, como si no quisiera que nadie más se diera cuenta de su presencia. Al contrario de cómo solía ser la chica, su expresión era seria e impenetrable. Fue su mirada de urgencia lo que le hizo levantarse e inventarse un excusa para ir con ella.

Al cruzar el retrato, la chica se cogió de la muñeca y le llevó a rastras buscando un aula vacía. No habló en todo el recorrido, y cuando llegó cerró la puerta con cuidado mirando a ambos lados del corredor.

- Me ha escrito –le dijo mirándole preocupada-.

- ¿Quién? –su expresión era de desconcierto, pero al segundo, comprendió de quien hablaba su amiga y su rostro mostró tanta preocupación como el de ella-. ¿Cómo está?

- Pone que bien, pero no da casi detalles. Sólo me escribe que nos echa de menos y me manda besos para todos.

- Ah –dijo el licántropo a falta de otra ocurrencia. La verdad es que dada la reacción de su amiga se esperaba algo más-. ¿Y cómo es que no llegó en el correo de la mañana?

- No lo sé... me acaba de llegar, la lechuza ha venido directa donde mi.

- ¿Y sólo ha puesto eso? –se extrañó Remus-.

- Bueno, en realidad... me ha mandado algo para ti. Es un sobre. Está sellado, solo tú puedes abrirlo. Por lo visto, lo que tenga que decirte no puede confiármelo ni siquiera a mi –suspiró con amargura-.

Le entregó un pequeño sobre color marfil, sellado con lo que parecía un trozo de cera color negro. Era un dispositivo que se utilizaba para confirmar la privacidad de los documentos. No solía estar permitido que los civiles lo usaran, solo algunos cargos del Ministerio estaban autorizados. Sin embargo, se había arriesgado a usarlo, por lo que era muy importante y solo él podía saberlo.

Guardándose el sobre en la túnica, se despidió de Gisele con aire ausente, y marchó de nuevo hacia la Sala Común, consciente de la mirada de la morena que le taladraba la espalda. Al llegar allí, ya había perdido el interés por la partida, por lo que le concedió a Jeff el permiso de declarase ganador.

Al llegar a su habitación, comprobó que esta no estaba vacía, pues Peter estaba tumbado en su cama con una revista en las manos. Resignado, se dio cuenta que en ese momento no podría leer esa extraña carta. Sacó su libro de encantamientos y se dispuso a hacer la redacción que les habían mandado esa misma mañana, sintiendo el sobre contra su pecho como si fuera fuego.

OO—OO

James bajó a la sala común ya vestido y con la escoba sobre su hombro derecho. Aún tenía tiempo, pero prefería llegar antes para repasar, una vez más, las jugadas que había diseñado.

A medio camino escuchó un ruido que le hizo volverse. Era un gemido de frustración, y teniendo en cuenta le número de habitantes de la torre, no tardó en llegar a la conclusión sobre quien podría ser la autora del ruido. Preguntándose si la pasaría algo, James con calma hacia la habitación de Lily. Por supuesto, había aprendido del error de entrar sin llamar, por lo que golpeó la puerta. La nerviosa voz de Lily lo invitó a entrar. Él con sumo cuidado de no atravesar más que el umbral e intentando no ver mucho entró.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar vio a una Lily histérica tirando ropa sobre su cama y mirándose en el espejo. James pensó que estaba guapísima con un conjunto de blusa y minifalda azul petróleo.

- ¡James! –exclamó la pelirroja mirándole como si fuera su salvador-. ¡Que bien que estás aquí! ¡Necesito tu opinión!

- ¿La mía? –se extrañó el chico-.

- ¡Sí claro! Tú eres un chico y heterosexual ¿no?

- Sí, mucho, muchísimo. –quiso aclarar el moreno, ofendido como todo hombre, por la duda-.

- Pues dime: ¿Qué tal estoy? ¿Es muy descarado? Es que quiero que no se me note mucho la intención pero que desee besarme. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que creo que me he perdido –confesó James mirándola extraño-.

- Es que por fin he conseguido quedar con Mark esta tarde. No es nada oficial, solo una reunión del club de ajedrez. Pero él ha venido a buscarme. Eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? –preguntó con el entusiasmo dibujado en el rostro-.

James se quedó petrificado unos momentos, asimilando la nueva y amarga información. Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se le notara en la cara el retortijón que sentía en el estómago. Haciendo alarde de su mejor sangre fría, la miró una última vez y susurró:

- Estás bien así.

Se marchó de allí con la mayor elegancia posible, notando como su corazón se rompía debido a la ilusión de Lily por estar con otro que no fuera él.

James Potter no era la típica persona que se desilusionaba con facilidad. Puede que estuviera dolido y no le gustaba lo que pasaría esa tarde, pero no se hundiría. Levantando la cabeza con pose arrogante, se repetía esto una y otra vez, mientras caminaba hacia la cancha de Quidditch.

Al ser temprano, ninguno de los jugadores había llegado aún, por lo que se dirigió al vestuario directamente. Allí, con gestos algo foscos y el ceño fruncido, se deshizo de la escoba. Cogió uno de los rotuladores y comenzó a trazar las jugadas en la pizarra, a modo que después no perdieran mucho tiempo.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos cuando Grace y Sarah entraron riendo. Al ver a James tan enfadado, enmudecieron y le lanzaron miradas cautelosas. Él no se dio por aludido sino que tiró con fuerza el rotulador al suelo y se metió en la zona de duchas.

- ¿A este qué le pasa? –preguntó Sarah en un susurro. Era una chica bajita, de cabello castaño claro muy corto y muy ágil. Una excelente guardiana que James había sacado de la reserva el año anterior-.

- Ni idea –contestó Grace intrigada y mirando hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido James-.

James, quien las oía pese a que hablaban en susurros, se sentó apoyado en la pared aguardando a que llegara el resto del equipo. Se maldijo entre dientes por haber perdido la calma frente a dos de sus jugadoras, pero el ver a la mejor amiga de Lily solo le recordaba lo que ella podría estar haciendo en ese mismo instante.

OO—OO

Y en esos momentos, Lily daba sus últimos retoques a su atuendo. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño, para cambiar un poco su habitual look del pelo suelto. Un poco de brillo de labio, y estaba lista para derretirle con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Satisfecha con su aspecto, la pelirroja salió de la torre de premios anuales, caminando sin prisa.

Llegó al séptimo piso cuando Mark abría la puerta del aula preparado para el club. Iba acompañado de otra chica, cosa que hizo enfadar a Lily. Sin embargo, tras darle un vistazo a la chica en cuestión, sonrió con suficiencia y se dijo que no era rival para ella. También luchó para quitar de su mente, que ese era un pensamiento de James o de Sirius más que de ella, y que quizá su compañía la estaba pasando factura.

Se acercó a Mark con una sonrisa tan tierna que derretiría la Atlántida.

- Hola Mark –le saludó con coquetería-. Ya ves que al final vine.

- ¡Hola Lily! –la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha de que el rubio estuviera tan contento de verla-. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora seremos pares! ¿Me ayudas a colocar los tableros en las mesas? Por cierto, te presento a Sam –le dijo señalando a la otra chica que ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla-.

Algo desorientada por el despiste del chico, Lily corrió junto a él para ayudarle con los tableros. Estaba por colocar las fichas en sus lugares correspondientes cuando Sam la empujó tomándolas ella.

- Al paso que vas no empezaremos a jugar nunca. Por si no lo sabes, ese es el motivo del club. –la espetó mordazmente-.

Lily se sorprendió, pero en ese momento no fue capaz de contestarla.

El resto de la hora, Lily estuvo mirando a Mark desde el otro punto de la clase, donde la había tocado jugar con un chico lleno de acné y las orejas de soplillo. Disgustada y encima perdiendo la partida, no paraba de lanzar miradas hacia donde el chico que la quitaba el sueño jugaba muy serio con su "nueva amiga" Sam.

OO—OO

Llevaban casi hora y media de duro entrenamiento y el capitán no parecía dispuesto a interrumpirlo aún. De hecho, James se sentía así mejor. Cansado, sudoroso y tirano. Sí, le gustaba la sensación de poder, de saber que aquello no terminaría a menos que él lo diría. Y, pese a que Allan le seguía de cerca con su escoba recitándole entrecortadamente todos sus deberes, él seguía dando al resto instrucciones a gritos.

- Grace ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cojas la quaffle a la primera? ¿Pegarte las manos con saliva de troll?

- Si sigue con eso le meteré el libro de Pociones por el culo –susurraba entre dientes la rubia-.

- ¡Josh! ¿Quieres estar atento? –gritó de nuevo James al otro cazador, un chico alto, delgado y pelo castaño oscuro-. ¡Sarah aún tienes que mejorar tus reflejos! ¡Eso era una finta clarísima! ¡Mira cabezota como sigas hablando te doy con el bate en la cabeza! ¿Quieres estar atento a las bludgers?

Veinte minutos después dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. Mientras todos bajaban presurosos de sus escobas y se dirigían al vestuario, James se tomó su tiempo. Observando el sol poniéndose tras las montañas, respirando hondo, y, cuando sintió su respiración más acompasada, descendió suavemente sobre la hierba.

Sin ninguna prisa llegó hasta la Torre de Premios Anuales, y le dio su contraseña a los hombres del cuadro que ese día se jugaban unas entradas para oír cantar a la Señora Gorda del cuadro de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la sala común, comprobó que Lily aún no había llegado, y se la imaginó besándose con Mark Bennet en un pasillo oscuro. Soltó un gruñido y decidió que no era allí donde quería estar, esperando a que ella llegara de su "cita".

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, dejó las cosas y se dispuso a ducharse en el menor tiempo posible. Hubiese hecho Lily, lo que hubiese hecho, él no pensaba estar en la sala común cuando ella llegara, y darla la oportunidad de contarla todo. En apenas diez minutos ya estaba limpio de nuevo, y salió sin pérdida de tiempo a buscar a sus amigos para cenar con ellos, y ya que estaba, lejos de Lily.

OO—OO

Al tiempo que James dejaba el campo de Quidditch, Lily terminaba también la reunión del club de ajedrez. Tres de las seis personas que formaban el club, ya se habían marchado. Aún quedaban Lily, Mark y Sam.

La pelirroja estaba haciendo levitar unos tableros para meterlos en el baúl correspondiente, cuando perdió el contacto visual, por desviar la vista a su rubio amigo. Todos los tableros cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso que retumbó por toda la planta del castillo, silenciosa a es horas.

Los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación se giraron al oír el ruido. Sam lanzó un gruñido y siguió separando las piezas blancas de las negras sin prestar más atención a Lily. Mark, por su parte, se acercó sonriendo a la chica para tranquilizarla.

- Lo siento –murmuró Lily avergonzada porque él estuviera presente en esa metedura de patas-. No soy muy buena en encantamientos...

Si no ser buena era lo mismo que ser la primera de la clase, entonces la pelirroja no había mentido. Sin embargo fue la única excusa que se la ocurrió para no quedar mal.

- Seguro que se te da bien no seas modesta –la sonrió Mark-.

- No, en serio. Soy un desastre, ya has visto lo que he hecho.

- Por esto no te preocupes, y además, un momento de distracción lo tiene cualquiera. Encantamientos es bastante fácil, para alguien tan inteligente como tú debe ser pan comido.

Lily rió ante el comentario sin decir nada. Pese a que la habría encantado presumir de su habilidad en esa asignatura, hacerlo habría supuesto aceptar que había mentido. Y también tendría que explicarle por qué dijo esa estupidez. O mejor, por qué siempre que Mark estaba cerca hacia alguna estupidez.

- A mi se me da bien, si quieres podría ayudarte –se ofreció el rubio malinterpretando su silencio-.

Lily lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Estaba intentando evitar saltar de alegría! Aquello ya sonaba más a cita, estaba encantada.

- Me encantaría –le contestó volviendo a mostrar su gran sonrisa-.

- Bueno, pues avisaré a Sam y a Roger para hacer un grupo de estudio de encantamientos ¡Verás que rápido te pones al día!

"Porque sé que tonto no es que sino..." pensó Lily al borde de perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese chico no se percatara de nada? ¡Si le mandaba más señales que un semáforo! En contra de su verdadero humor, la pelirroja le sonrió una vez más e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando lo "emocionada" que estaba con el tema.

Cuando lo recogieron todo, Lily les saludó con la mano y salió al pasillo para ir a su torre a ponerse el uniforme para la cena. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había recorrido medio camino, un brazo la detuvo y la hizo voltearse, para encontrarse cara a cara con Sam, que estaba más seria que en toda la tarde.

- Cartas sobre la mesa Evans, ¿Qué pretendes? –la espetó furiosamente y sin soltarla el brazo-.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No te hagas la tonta pelirroja, que no te pega. Escúchame bien y ten muy presente lo que te digo: Mark Bennet es mío. No llevo cuatro años en el club de ajedrez, en el de encantamientos y en el de runas por gusto. Créeme, no eres la primera en intentarlo, pero a todas las mosconas que intentaron quitármelo, las aplasté sin compasión, igual que haré contigo. Él confía en mi más que en nadie, he sido siempre su amiga incondicional y ahora por fin, será mío. Y no me voy a echar atrás porque una pelo zanahoria con ojos bonitos se ha encaprichado de mi chico.

Dicho el discurso y, sin esperar a la contestación de Lily comenzó a andar hacia el aula que Mark estaba cerrando, ignorante de la discusión de las dos chicas.

Lily pudo ver cómo Sam llegaba hasta él, cambiando su semblante por una encantadora sonrisa de niña buena, y colgándose de su brazo mientras él le decía algo que Lily no llegó a oír. Estupefacta por la reacción de la chica y furiosa consigo misma por no saber responderla, retomó su camino hacia su habitación, intentando no tomarse en serio la amenazada de la hufflepuff.

- ¿Lily? –oyó una vez a su derecha-.

Al girarse vio que Derek Rumsfelt, el novio de Grace, la observaba al lado de una vieja armadura, con semblante muy serio.

- ¿Sales del club de ajedrez? –la preguntó-.

- Sí –contestó ella desconcertada-.

- ¿Has estado allí toda la tarde?

- Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque Grace me dijo que iba a pasar la tarde contigo en la Biblioteca por un trabajo, y al no verla allí me extrañó. Así que contigo no ha estado. Me ha mentido.

Lily al comprender su metedura de pata, intentó arreglarlo, pero nada de lo que le dijo al chico fue creído. Él se marchó enojado y Lily se apresuró a llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, rezando para que Grace aún no bajara a cenar y podría advertirla del enfado de su novio, y y de paso, pedirla explicaciones por meterla en una excusa sin avisarla.

O-oOOo-O

_Bueno, hasta aqui el capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto y me dejéis más reviews, ¡¡Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! _

_No sé que os parece que haya hecho más cortes, pero quería ya ir metiéndome en la trama de los demás personajes, que también me parece muy interesante. Pero espero vuestra opinión que es la que cuenta. Ya que gastáis tanto en leer (que cada vez toma más tiempo jeje), un minutito más para dejar un review no es nada, y así me hacéis feliz a mi, y la inspiración es mejor, por lo que la historia mejora y a vosotros os gusta más!!es por vosotros!!jejeje un besazooo!!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva. _


	6. El secuestro de Fawkes

_¡Hola a todos!¿Qué tal? Aquí actualizo por fin :P he de decir que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo porque le he cambiado mucho, pedro también es el que más me gusta por el momento. Es también el más largo, pero me sentía incapaz de cortar esta trama por la mitad. Además este capítulo es el final del inicio. A partir del siguiente ya comienza el nudo de la historia con enredos y todo. Espero que sea de vuestro gusto y no resulte muy lioso. A veces es normal, con tantos personajes y subhistorias, así que si tenéis alguna duda ponédmela y os la aclararé dentro de lo posible claro._

_Este capítulo me hace especial ilusión por varias cosas, ya que por fin hay una broma merodeadora, de la que ya tenía ganas, y además aparece por fin un personaje que yo diría imprescindible. No os fastidio la sorpresa. :p_

_Contesto reviews, ¡Gracias porque cada día sois más quienes me dejáis! Os animo a los que aún no me habéis escrito. ¡Quiero saber vuestra opinión!_

_Fanscinating melody: Primero, gracias por el piropazo! Con lectoras así una se siente inspirada continuamente jeje pues sí pobre James, y Lily que no se da cuenta de nada... Bueno aquí verás que Derek tampoco es tan tan retorcido, pero no le quites ojo ;) me gusta poner esa clase de reacciones en Lily, porque ella no puede darse cuenta de la noche a la mañana de lo que siente por James, sino que al principio deben ser pequeñas cosas. Dudé en si metía a Sam o no en la historia, pero me hizo gracia el momento jeje Lily siempre es rival ¿no crees? :P gracias de nuevo y espero que haya actualizado suficientemente pronto. A partir de ahora no podré hacerlo tan de seguido, pero intentaré actualizar en el menor tiempo posible ;) un besazooo!!_

_Camila: Holaa!!mmm Nicole, haber que tal hace las pruebas ¿no? Yo también estoy deseando verlo jeje y lo de la carta de Remus... lo siento pero ahí el suspense continuará más tiempo jejeje un besazo!!;)_

_Denu Black: Holaa!!me alegra que te guste lo de los cortes, yo también creo que es más dinámico así, y aunque adore hablar de Lily y James, creo que los demás personajes merecen también un hueco importante en el fic. ¡Que razón tienes con James! Hace dos años se habría inventado cualquier cosa por tener a Lily en su cuarto y ahora por lo contrario jejeje adolescentes :P Me alegro que te siga gustando James, yo le adoro así que pretendo dejarle bien claro jeje mmm pobre Mark! Si es buen chico! Y si vieras el video de promoción que tengo en youtube, entenderías el que le ve jejeje aunque sigo insistiendo en que mi debilidad son los morenos y adoro a James. Y Lily también, haber cuando se da cuenta jejeje lo de la carta de Remus... es que debe de ser suspense durante un tiempo, es muy importante para la historia así que no puedo dar pistas jejeje pero me alegra que le hayáis tomado la importancia que tiene, que creo que es mucha en este fic. Todos conocemos a Remus y sabemos que es de fiar así que... y lo de Grace... ay! Pronto comenzaremos a saber de ella que es un personaje muy pero que muy completo. Y su relación con Derek, en fín a mi tampoco es la que más me gusta, pero existen muchas relaciones así hoy en día... Bueno, te he contestado a todo lo que he podido, espero que te hayas quedado contenta pese a que no he podido resolver todas tus dudas jeje espero tu review ;) muuaaakksss!!_

_Cintiafr: La llamaban la desaparecida... Ya me dirás donde te metes jeje me gusta que ya no odies tanto a Sadie, el odio no es bueno jeje y tanto ella como Sam tienen su carácter... ya veremos que pasa con ellas. ¡Ay tu Remus! Jejeje me vas a matar :P en fin, espero que te guste este capítulo ;) muuuaakkkssss!!_

_Samantha Black: ohhhh que honor!!gracias por sacar tiempo para leer el fic!me alegra leer tu opinión! espero que este capítulo también te merezca la pena. No tiene tanto James y Lily pero tiene merodeadores por un tubo, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me perdonas? Jeje un besazooo!!;)_

_Dramione Black: Holaa!!te ha resultado muy lioso el argumento? Yo me he familiarizado mucho con los personajes y sé distinguirlos muy bien. Sin embargo, puede que para ti esté difícil al principio no sé... a cualquier duda que tengas, un review, o sino tengo el e-mail en mi perfil. Me encantará hablar contigo ;) en cuanto a Sirius... yo también lo espero porque los dos son buenos chicos y lo merecen. Y Lily dan ganas de matarla eh? Aysss jejeje un besazoo!!;)_

_Lili: Holaa!!me encanta tu nick jeje me alegro que te guste la historia!te invito a seguir leyéndola!:D yo creo que a todos nos gusta más Lily con James, y no con Mark no? Pero supongo que para darte cuenta de quien es la persona adecuada, antes hay que encontrar a la equivocada jeje lo de la carta de Remus repito lo de antes... siento no poder dar más información de esto, pero la historia necesita imperiosamente que se guarde un poco de suspense con respecto a este tema, al menos por un tiempo. ¡Perdonadme! Jeje espero tu review en este capítulo, haber si te gusta tanto como los otros. Mil besos!!;)_

_Bueno acabé :D Muchísimas gracias de verdad a todos los que me escriben!!esto es un gustazo jeje _

_Bueno, es evidente que no soy J.K. Rowling ni ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, pues mi casa sería una mansión con piscina y no pasaría tanto calor como estoy pasando estos días jeje_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_O-oOOo-O_

**Capítulo 6: El secuestro de Fawkes**

Cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, se cruzó con un grupo de tercero que salía y entró en la Sala Común. Allí sentados en los sillones estaban Jeff que parecía jugar una partida al ajedrez solitario (Lily ya había tenido bastante de ese juego por ese día) y Peter mirándole como si estuviera loco. Lily no pudo más que estar de acuerdo por ver a una persona jugando al ajedrez consigo misma. Tumbado en la alfombra estaba Sirius, haciendo de vez en cuando unos aspavientos algo exagerados, y mirando con odio hacia arriba, donde Gisele, Kate y James se reían con ganas.

Al acercarse a ellos, pudo ver como el semblante de James cambiaba, y se preguntó si estaría aún enfadado por haber entrado en su cuarto.

- Hola a todos, ¿Sirius qué te pasa?

- He caído en desgracia –respondió el chico sin dar más detalles-.

- ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la verdadera? -Le susurró una risueña Kate al oído de modo que solo ella la oyera-.

- Siempre la verdadera –le contestó Lily con una sonrisa-.

- Sirius tiene pulgas –la contestó en el mismo tono de voz y dejando escapar una risa-.

- No las tendría si esta loca no me haría convertirme en perro más de lo que debo. –susurró Sirius uniéndose a la charla-.

- ¿Qué hacéis los tres tan juntitos? –preguntó Gisele limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa-.

- Estamos acordando una fecha para hacer un trío –contestó Sirius con convencimiento-.

Esa contestación le supuso dos collejas, cortesía de Lily y Kate, y una sonora carcajada de James.

- ¿Habéis visto a Grace? –preguntó Lily, recordando la razón por la que había ido a la Torre-.

- Está duchándose, ahora baja –contestó Kate-.

- ¿Qué tal con Mark, Lily? –preguntó Gisele, ajena a la incomodidad que les había entrado a James, Sirius y Kate con esa pregunta-.

James pidió en silencio que no diera muchos detalles, pues no sería capaz de aguantar mucho esa alegría de la pelirroja. La pareja de novios, estaba muy atenta a las reacciones de James, por si debían cortar esa conversación en algún momento.

- No me hagas hablar del tema –suspiró Lily recostándose en el sofá-.

Esta declaración relajó a James, y por consiguiente a Kate y Sirius. Este último iba a preguntar algo cuando Grace bajó por las escaleras como una exhalación.

- ¿Teníais que dejarme sola con esa rara? –exclamó enfadada-.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –preguntó Kate-.

- No, pero me mira mal...

- Menuda tragedia –ironizó Sirius-.

- ¡Cállate Black!

- ¡Haya paz! –intervino Lily-. Grace tengo que hablar contigo, ha pasado algo.

Preocupada por la expresión seria de su amiga Grace la siguió fuera del retrato, y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena. Por el camino, Lily le contó a su amiga su encuentro con Derek.

OO—OO

- Creo que me he inventado una jugada yo solo –susurró Jeff para sí mismo en la sala común-.

Los demás lo miraron algo preocupados, pensando si tantas horas frente al tablero podrían ser buenas para su salud mental.

- ¿No se ha planteado unirse al club de ajedrez? –preguntó Gisele-.

- Dice que le gusta más jugar solo. Como mucho acepta la compañía de Moony –contestó Sirius mientras su novia le rascaba la cabeza intentando encontrar las pulgas-.

A James aún le duraba el buen humor ante la perspectiva de que la "cita" de Lily no había salido bien. Sigilosamente se acercó a Padfoot por la espalda y le roció con un antipulgas antes de que este pudiera impedirlo. El resultado fue de los dos chicos corriendo por toda la sala, uno persiguiendo al otro. Como vía de escape, James subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su antiguo dormitorio e irrumpió en él alegremente, seguido de cerca por Sirius.

Allí encontraron a Remus sentado en su cama y leyendo un pedazo de pergamino algo sucio y desgastado. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no oyó entrar a sus dos amigos, hasta que estos estuvieron literalmente encima de él, es decir, se tiraron los dos sobre él.

- ¡Chicos! –gritó exasperado-. ¡No estoy para jugar!

- ¿Qué llevas ahí Moony? –preguntó Sirius intentado arrancarle el pergamino-.

Remus lo puso lejos de su alcance y revisó que no se hubiese estropeado por la broma de sus amigos. Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no contestar, pues cualquier respuesta vendría seguida de otra pregunta. Se metió al baño y desde allí les gritó:

- ¡Mejor id a cenar, que se hace tarde! ¡Yo os alcanzo ahora!

Encogiéndose de hombros, James y Sirius salieron de la habitación. Sirius le dio una colleja a su amigo por la broma de hacía un rato, echó a correr y James se dispuso a seguirle. Sin embargo, al pasar por la escalera vio una sombra a la que saludó:

- ¡Hola Sadie! ¿No bajas a cenar? –dijo al ver que la chica estaba en bata y pijama-.

- Ah, eres tú. –contestó ella secamente-. No, no me encuentro muy bien, me voy ya a la cama. –y sin más volvió a subir las escaleras-.

James se quedó extrañado, mirando momentáneamente el lugar donde había estado Sadie, hasta que la voz de Peter le sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡Prongs! ¡Corre baja, estos ya se fueron y el banquete empezó hace diez minutos!

Pasándole una mano por los hombros a su amigo, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, dejando a Jeff solo con su tablero.

OO—OO

Grace se adelantó en el Comedor hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Había dejado a Lily cenando, y esta ya la había contado todo lo ocurrido con Derek esa tarde.

Le vio de lejos con su grupo de amigos, se dirigió con soltura hacia él y cuando estuvo a su altura, se cruzó de brazos y le miró interrogante. La verdad es que se sentía furiosa porque la hubiera espiado, y también se sentía culpable por no contarle la verdad su novio.

Él, al ver que la reacción de la rubia podría ser la de gritarle delante de todo el comedor, decidió salir fuera para discutir el tema. Sin mirarse, ambos caminaron altivos hacia la salida y, una vez allí ambos hablaron a la vez:

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¿Has espiado a mi amiga?

Se miraron con enfado y Grace le hizo un gesto para que contestara antes. Derek bufó pero al final accedió:

- No he espiado a nadie. Por la tarde fui a la biblioteca a dejar un libro y me extrañó no verte, aunque pensé que igual habías terminado. Pero, más tarde, cuando iba al despacho de Flitwick a pedirle un permiso para entrenar al quidditch, vi a tu amiga salir del club de ajedrez, y ella misma me dijo que había estado allí toda la tarde. Ahora... ¿Dónde has estado?, o mejor ¿Con quién?

La rubia tardó unos segundos en asimilar, pero, al ver que no tenía nada que replicarle, suspiró y evaluó mentalmente qué prefería: tener problemas con su novio, o tenerlos con su capitán. Se decidió por una verdad a medias.

- Estaba con James –le respondió-.

- ¿Con Potter? –preguntó irritado el chico señalando detrás de ella-.

Al darse la vuelta, Grace vio a James que bajaba la escalera acompañado por Peter. Al ver a Derek señalándole, le lanzó una mirada a Grace entre interrogante y mosqueada.

- ¡Potter! ¿Has estado con mi novia esta tarde? –preguntó Rumsfelt-.

La chica, consciente de las consecuencias que tendría desobedecer el pacto de silencio que James les había impuesto, por muy absurdo que considerara el tema, decidió aclarar su versión.

- Verás Derek, lo que ocurrió fue que terminé pronto el trabajo con Lily y le pedí a James que me ayudara a comprobar cómo está mi escoba. Y nos llevó bastante rato nivelarla, porque este verano apenas la he usado. –se mordió el labio esperando que colara-.

Al momento supo que, con esa mentira, había dado en el clavo. James tenía una mueca que podría parecerse a una sonrisa y con un gesto de asentimiento que confirmaba lo que había dicho, se marchó apretándola el hombro cuando pasó por su lado. Derek parecía habérselo creído, pero aún tenía una expresión molesta.

- ¿Por qué se lo pediste a él? –la preguntó-.

- ¿Y por qué no? –le contestó extrañada por la pegunta. La rivalidad del quidditch debería tener un límite-. Sabe muchísimo de escobas, y como es el capitán de mi equipo, le interesa tanto como a mi que la mía esté en perfectas condiciones.

- Ya...

- ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos y dejamos de pensar en chorradas? Luego podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a los jardines, ¿Qué te parece?

La típica sonrisa traviesa volvió a los labios de Derek mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros a su novia, dirigiéndola, como siempre, a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

OO—OO

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily observó la escena desde lejos. Por un lado se sintió aliviada por su amiga, pero por otro frustrada, pues con todo el tema, no había tenido tiempo de contarla su tarde con Mark y esperar su consejo.

Resignada, se concentró en su plato de cena y en la conversación que tenían sus amigos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Sirius continuaba pasándolo mal y Kate le rascaba la nuca muy divertida. Eso la sacó una sonrisa. Al desviar algo más la vista, vio a Peter y James hablando. Inconscientemente se quedó absorta mirándolos, hasta que James levantó la vista y la sorprendió. Sin saber por qué, desvió rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojó levemente.

James también apartó la vista de Lily, sin percatarse del gesto de la chica. Había varias cosas que cruzaban su mente. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué la tarde de Lily no había sido de su agrado pero no quería la respuesta, pues puede que no fuera suficientemente mala para su gusto. Además, Peter le contaba con detalle la broma que había ideado para los Slyherin. La idea pintaba bien, y, con varios retoques podría resultar realmente molesta (lo cual era su intención). En ese momento recordó que, como un buen premio anual, esa broma era una de las cosas que debería impedir. Sonrió pensando en quien se pensaba que él sería un premio anual convencional.

En esos momentos llegaba Remus a cenar. Parecía nervioso y abatido, pero sin embargo, les sonrió tímidamente cuando se sentó junto a Peter. Sirius apartó la mirada de Kate para prestar atención a su amigo.

- Chicos, siento haber estado tan borde antes. Tengo un día raro.

Se miraron entre sí y luego le sonrieron sinceramente.

- Tranquilo Moony, todos tenemos momentos así –le dijo James-.

- ¡Al menos no nos mordiste! –bromeó Sirius-.

Peter les miraba pidiendo una explicación sobre lo que hablaban pero ninguno recayó en él.

- Luego quisiera hablar con vosotros. ¿James puedes pasarte por nuestro cuarto antes de irte a dormir?

- Sí claro –contestó este-. Pero...

Tiene que ser en privado. –susurró Remus adivinando sus pensamientos-.

La cena terminó enseguida y los chicos se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor. De camino, James divisó a Grace que se despedía cariñosamente de Derek. Se separó un poco de sus amigos y fue hacia ella.

- ¡Grace! Una cosa.

- Dime –le inquirió ella cuando James llegó a su lado-.

- Veo que no has cantado lo del entrenamiento. Te lo agradezco, esto simplifica mucho las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que veo que puedo confiar en ti. Te había pedido que no dijeras lo del entrenamiento haber si se lo contabas a Rumsfelt o no. Veo que ante todo eres fiel a tu equipo. –la sonrió-.

- Siempre lo he sido –le dijo fríamente. Sin embargo, no le guardó más rencor al recordar lo obsesivo que era su compañero con el quidditch y que, probablemente no habría previsto que la pondría en una situación entre la espada y la pared. De hecho, el que ahora estuviera hablando con ella, se podría interpretar como una disculpa por el marrón-. No te preocupes no le contaré nada a Derek sobre los entrenamientos. Además, él nunca me pregunta.

- ¿Y si la escena de hoy era para que se te escapara algo? –pregunto James soltando la duda que acababa de asolarle-.

- No creo. Tenía más pinta de escena de celos que otra cosa.

- ¡Prongs!

Era Sirius llamándole desde la entrada a la torre, situada a la otra punta del pasillo.

- Tengo que irme. Tenemos reunión merodeadora. –la dijo guiñándola un ojo con complicidad-.

- ¿Tan pronto me abandonas a Lily en la torre? –preguntó burlona-.

- ¡Tranquila, enseguida la rescataré del aburrimiento si ella quiere! –James la siguió la broma al tiempo que corría hacia su amigo-.

Cuando entraron en la sala común encontraron una situación graciosa. Las piezas de ajedrez de Jeff volaban y rompían objetos, al tiempo que este intentaba atraparlas intensamente ruborizado por la cantidad de gente que se había agolpado a ver el espectáculo. Sirius rió y se acercó a James para decirle confidencialmente:

- Debe ser importante lo de Moony. En cuanto hemos entrado, Jeff estaba recogiendo y decía que se iba a la habitación, y, para evitar que nos fastidiara la reunión a solas, Moony le lanzó un hechizo a las piezas que saltaron de la caja.

Se separaron de la multitud y subieron por la escalera dirección a las habitaciones. Se encontraron a Sadie apoyada en la pared y observando a su hermano. Llevaba la misma bata que hacía un rato y miraba hacia la sala con un gesto de asco. Al ver a Sirius y James se dirigió directamente al último:

- Os dejo cinco minutos más antes de acabar con este circo –dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hermano que en ese momento trepaba por una estantería en busca de un caballo blanco-.

Sin responderla, los chicos subieron lo que les restaba a su habitación y entraron. Encontraron a Peter sentado en el suelo y a Remus paseándose de un lado a otro. Cuando los vio, los apremió a entrar y cerró la puerta.

- Necesito ayuda. –les dijo sin esperar más-. ¿Me harías un favor sin preguntar el por qué?

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados pero asintieron, por supuesto.

- Necesito coger algo prestado para un tema muy urgente. Y necesito vuestra ayuda, porque no es algo que se pueda conseguir fácilmente.

- Dispara –le dijo Sirius-.

- Necesito coger prestado a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore.

OO—OO

James subía solo a la torre de premios anuales pensando seriamente en la conversación que acababa de tener con sus amigos. La petición de Remus era algo extraña y exagerada, y los chicos en principio habían sentido reticencia a realizarla. Sin embargo, algo pensar en todo lo que Remus había hecho por ellos en esos años, y en que, muy importante debía ser ese algo para que el más tranquilo de los merodeadores se arriesgara a decepcionar a Dumbledore, quien tanto le había apoyado.

Pensando en un plan con el que "pedir prestado" el pájaro, no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada de la torre y el cuadro de los jugadores de pocker le estaba hablando.

-Señor Potter ¿me escucha? –le llamaba el hombre calvo-.

- ¿Eh? Sí, perdone. ¿Me decía?

- Le quería recordar que la semana que viene deben cambiar la contraseña. Y, por supuesto, que me de la actual para irse a dormir.

- Avispas de Wimbourne. –le respondió el chico sin ganas de prolongar más la conversación-.

Se agachó para pasar por el retrato, y cuando entró a la mal iluminada sala, vio que Lily aún no se había retirado a la cama. La chica estaba sentada encogida en un sillón frente al fuego. Se cubría con una pequeña manta y miraba las llamas extinguirse poco a poco. No pareció notar la presencia del muchacho. James tuvo la tentación de subir sigilosamente a su cuarto sin avisarla, pero al ver su expresión seria, algo en él se agitó. Se acercó con cuidado a ella, y cuando estuvo a su lado la puso una mano en el hombro. Lily no se sobresaltó sino que apoyó la cabeza en la mano. A James le pareció un gato pidiendo caricias, y procuró no mover ni un músculo cuando sintió una pequeño escalofrío al sentir el roce de la mejilla de la chica.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, tanto que James pensaba en retirarse. Nunca se le habían dado bien esas situaciones, el experto era Moony. James podía escuchar muy bien pero Lily no parecía querer hablar, y sin embargo, él no sabía qué decirla.

- Ha sido un día de sobresaltos –dijo Lily interrumpiendo la atmósfera de silencio-.

James hizo un gesto con los hombros pero no la respondió. Temía que comenzara a hablar de Bennet. Un suspiro por parte de la chica le llamó la atención. Apartó la vista del fuego y la fijó en la pelirroja. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Se esforzó en dejar en su mente esa imagen, a la vez que le agarraba una mano suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó-.

Sí... –contestó ella-. Es solo que me habría venido bien una charla con Grace antes de dormir...pero no la he encontrado.

El moreno pidió mentalmente, que Lily no decidiera cambiar una charla con su amiga y sustituirla por una con él. Sin embargo, Lily le hizo una petición mucho más simple, en apariencia.

- James, ¿te importa darme un abrazo?

El chico enterneció su expresión y la regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras la acogía en sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó quieta oyendo los latidos acelerados del chico. Tenía la sensación de que nada podría ocurrirla mientras su amigo estuviera presente.

Por otro lado, James tenía una sensación ambigua. Comprobaba por primera vez lo maravilloso que era tener a Lily en sus brazos, donde se veía una criatura indefensa a la que él tenía que defender con la vida si era necesario. Sin embargo también sabía que esa menuda muchacha podía hacerle más daño que el mismísimo Voldemort, aún sin saberlo. Los sentimientos que provocaba en él, eran tan fuertes que en momentos como ese llegaban a asustarle. Nunca se había considerado un romántico. Es más, en cuanto al tema del amor siempre se había comportado hosco y engreído a falta de saber otras tácticas mejores. Pero ella parecía haberle cambiado por completo, solo por tener una sonrisa de ella se veía capaz de todas las payasadas del mundo.

- ¿Estás mejor? –la preguntó al cabo de un rato-.

- Sí. –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que se veía cansada. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho-. Todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono temeroso-.

- Claro –le dijo ausente-.

Sin embargo en ese momento comprendió que le importaba más la felicidad de esa pecosa pelirroja que la suya propia.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –le propuso-. ¿Lily?

La chica se había quedado dormida abrazada a él. Tras dudar unos segundos James la cargó en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no moverla la cabeza ni despertarla, y la subió a la habitación. Se preguntó, cómo es que en esta torre no había un detector contra los chicos, "esto podría tener mucho peligro" pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. La sonrisa se le fue al comprender que, en su caso, no había peligro en absoluto.

Posó a Lily en la cama suavemente, tapándola con la manta que llevaba en la Sala Común. "Quizá debería quitarla la ropa para que estuviera más cómoda" pensó. Pero al instante otra voz, muy parecida a la de Remus le contestó: "Sal de ahí echando hostias y deja de pensar en lo que no debes".

De hecho se dio mucha más prisa de lo normal para salir y tropezó con un escalón. Cojeando, agarrándose el tobillo y murmurando maldiciones entró a su habitación. Se fue a dormir olvidándose del plan de Remus.

OO—OO

- ¿Se os ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó nervioso Remus cuando las cuatro se hubieron reunido en el desayuno al día siguiente-.

James casi se atraganta con una tostada al recordar que no había pensado en nada. Peter miraba a sus amigos expectante. Él era más de seguir instrucciones que de planificar. Sirius sonrió altivamente, y con un gesto elegante que echó atrás su pelo, se acercó más a la mesa para que los de alrededor no escucharan.

- Tenemos que liarla a lo grande. Poner Hogwarts patas arriba, de modo que el director tenga que salir del despacho. Creo que tengo la solución, pero antes debemos enterarnos de la contraseña para entrar a su despacho.

- ¿Y si nos ponemos en la puerta con la capa invisible hasta que alguien pase? –sugirió Peter-.

- Mejor no correr el riesgo de que baje el mismo Dumbledore y nos pille. –replicó James-. McGonagall va todos los días a darle informes. ¿Y si alguno la sigue a ella hasta que consiga la contraseña?

- ¿Dices que nos separemos? –preguntó Remus-.

- Bueno así lo hacemos todo antes. ¿Cuál es el resto del plan Pad?

Este calló unos segundos para darle más avidez al tema y con voz misteriosa respondió:

- Disturbios en Hogwarts. Crear diferentes pociones y repartirlas por distintas clases para que surja el caos. He pensado que esto podríamos hacerlo Prongs y yo que somos los mejores en pociones. Luego otro que persiga a McGonagall, me parece buena idea. Y el último que elija las victimas y se encargue de que estén muy esparcidas por todo el castillo.

- ¡Me encanta! –exclamó Remus sonriendo por primera vez en el día-.

- ¿En qué pociones habías pensado Padfoot? –preguntó James compartiendo con su amigo una sonrisa maléfica-.

- Aún no pensé en todas... Pero alguna idea hay. Quizá un fluido explosivo por algún lado, un filtro de los muertos que se hace también en poco tiempo. Me encantaría ver cómo reacciona McGonagall si alguno d sus alumnos se desploma de repente –rió Sirius-.

- Me gusta, me gusta... –dijo James-. ¿Y una poción del odio? Ver tirándose de los pelos a las pijas de Slytherin sería buenísmo.

- Poción infladora para que se les hinche la nariz, las orejas, los pies... –continuó Remus emocionado con el tema-.

- Una solución del hipo –aportó Peter-. Es muy molesto y si hay varios también darían más que hacer. O polvos verrugosos, mi madre tocó sin querer uno cuando estábamos de mudanza y la salió una costra asquerosa.

Los cuatro rieron pensando en todas las macabras posibilidades que daban esas pociones. Se entretuvieron un rato imaginándose a sus enemigos como víctimas de esa broma. Sin duda debían tener mucho cuidado de tener unas buenas excusas, pues ante semejante alboroto, todos pondrían sus ojos en ellos, el cuarteto más revoltoso de la escuela.

- ¿Cuánta prisa tienes para secuestrar a nuestro amigo Moony? –preguntó James cayendo en algo-.

- Pues... bastante la verdad. –respondió este cohibido. También había captado el problema y no le hacía la más mínima gracia que sus amigos se metieran en más líos-.

Sin embargo estos no parecían tener ningún problema al respecto. Intercambiándose miradas burlonas, James pasó un brazo a Sirius por los hombros diciéndole:

- Colega, me temo que tendremos que enfermarnos hoy y no podremos ir a clase.

- ¡Oh, que pena! –ironizó Sirius llevándose una al pecho-.

- Pero ¿Qué...?

- Pues haber Moony, que los dos nos enfermemos al tiempo resultará sospechoso. Uno de nosotros puede sentarle mal el desayuno, y el otro tendrá que esperar, por ejemplo a Encantamientos que es la primera clase, para caer lesionado.

- ¡Muy buena Padfoot! ¿Quieres hacer los honores de ser el accidentado número uno? –dijo James-. Al fin y al cabo, tu siempre has sido el mejor actor del grupo.

En efecto, metiéndose mucho en su papel, a los diez minutos Sirius era el hombre más enfermo de Hogwarts. Quizá exageró un poco más de la cuenta al recibir muchos mimos de parte de Kate, pero cuando esta lo dejó en la enfermería, representó un papel de moribundo digno de oscar. El problema fue que lo hizo tan bien, que la señora Pomfrey se negó a dejarle salir de la enfermería.

Por fortuna, James apareció a los tres cuartos de hora bajo la capa invisible. Por su parte, este salió inconsciente de la clase de Encantamientos. Digamos que Remus aprovechó para devolverle "cariñosamente" la jugarreta que le gastó James a finales del curso pasado cuando este hizo volar su trabajo de Defensa hacia el lago, al pasar a su lado a 2000 Kms/hora con su escoba. Tras recuperar la conciencia y realizarle un encantamiento confundus a Gisele, que fue la encargada de llevarle a la enfermería, subió a los dormitorios, sacó la capa invisible y fue a rescatar a su amigo.

Ambos se deslizaron con la capa, dejando a un Sirius de pega, que habían creado con un hechizo, en la camilla. La única diferencia con el verdadero, era que este estaba inconsciente y su latido era algo extraño, pues lo simulaba un reloj. Esperaron que Poppy prefiriera dejar descansar a su paciente y no le diera por hacerle un examen exhaustivo.

- Prongs tienes un bulto en la frente –le dijo Sirius tocándole el chichón con el dedo-.

- ¡Augh! ¡No toques! Lo sé Pad, juro que Moony me las pagará caras.

Marcharon dirección a la Biblioteca a consultar las pociones que no tenían en sus libros. Una causa como esa merecía el sacrificio de entrar, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un escalofrío al reconocer el olor a libros desde la puerta.

- Haber apunta –dijo James consultando con un viejo libro color marrón-. Necesitamos colmillos de serpiente, cucarachas muertas...

- Para el filtro de los muertos necesitamos judías soporíferas –dijo Sirius leyéndolo en un libro negro-.

- Y ajenjo –terminó James-.

OO—OO

Mientras tanto, el resto estaban en la clase de encantamientos. Lily les contaba a las chicas su experiencia en el club de ajedrez, mirando con enojo a Grace por irse sin escucharla la noche anterior. Esto la recordó el rato que había pasado con James antes de ir a dormir y cómo había despertado por la mañana en su cama con el uniforme puesto.

- ¿Ósea que te quedaste dormida en la Sala Común y te subió en brazos a la habitación? –le preguntó Kate fingiendo sorpresa-. Qué caballero ¿no crees?

- Sí, la verdad que fue un detalle –comentó Lily sin darle más importancia-.

- Volviendo al otro tema –intervino Gisele-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora tienes que fingir que no sabes de Encantamientos?

La pelirroja se ofendió por la risa de su amiga, a la que siguieron las otras dos.

- Gis no tiene gracia, soy una metepatas...

- Ya pero que detalle de James el escucharte ¿eh? –volvió Kate a desviar el tema hacia su amigo-. No todos los chicos lo hacen.

- Ya... –dijo Lily, parándose a pensar por un segundo-. La verdad es que últimamente se porta genial conmigo. Se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Kate hizo un gesto de dolor pensando en qué habría pasado si James hubiera escuchado eso. Afortunadamente este no se encontraba allí después de que Remus le mandara hacia el otro lado de la clase con un encantamiento escudo y le dejara inconsciente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un Patronus en forma de conejo. Toda la clase se volvió para ver a Lily formar el primer patronus de todo el curso.

- ¡Fantástico señorita Evans! –exclamó el profesor Flitwick acercándose con sus cortas piernas-. Debería imaginarme que usted sería la primera en conseguirlo. ¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor!

Los compañeros celebraron los puntos obtenidos y felicitaron a Lily. A los pocos minutos la clase finalizó. A la salida esperaban a entrar los de la siguiente clase, que no eran otros que los de Hufflepuff. Lily agarró fuerte del brazo a Grace al divisar a Mark Bennet. Al segundo comprobó que estaba con su inseparable Sam, que lo miraba con expresión enfadada mientras él le hablaba. Entonces la mirada del chico se desvió y sonrió a Lily acercándose a ella.

- ¡Hola Lily! –la saludó-.

- Hola –Lily no pudo evitar un risita nerviosa que contagió a Grace. Mark sonrió también a la rubia para después desviar la mirada de nuevo a Lily-.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la clase?

- Bien... bueno –se corrigió-. Dentro de mis posibilidades...

- ¡Felicidades Lily! –la felicitó Lupin cuando pasó a su lado-. Has estado sensacional.

- Vaya –se sonrojó ella-. Qué importancia le dan a que haya podido tirar a Grace la suelo! ¿No? Aunque tuve que hacer trampas claro –añadió-.

- ¡Gracias por los puntos Lils! ¡Eres la mejor! –la dijo Kate con segundas adelantándola con Gisele-.

Lily se prometió mentalmente matar a su amiga. Mark sonrió, sin darse cuenta de nada.

- Parece que ha sido una buena clase –comentó-.

- Como nunca consigo nada, supongo que para una vez que hago algo lo consideran una hazaña.

- ¿Y sigues necesitando ayuda en Encantamientos o ya no?

- ¡Más que nunca! –se apresuró a contestarle Lily-.

- ¿Quedamos a la tarde en la Biblioteca?

- ¡Claro! –respondió ella que ya era arrastrada por Grace hacia el pasillo-.

- Me ha parecido conveniente que te sacará de allí antes de que inundaras el piso –le dijo tirándola aún del brazo-.

Lily miró ceñuda a su amiga que continuó riéndose. Juntas marcharon a clase de Runas donde pasaron una hora aburridísima.

OO—OO

James y Sirius se encontraban en su habitación preparando las distintas pociones, tras haber consultado todos los ingredientes necesarios, copiado las instrucciones y, evidentemente, robado un par de recipientes a Slughorn mientras este se jactaba ante la profesora McGonagall de su estrecha amistad con Glenda Chittock, la popular presentadora de el programa radiofónico "La hora de la brujas".

Mientras Sirius preparaba con mucho cuidado el filtro de los muertos, James realizaba dos pociones a la vez, que también eran más sencillas: la poción del odio y la poción infladora. Habían tenido fortuna de encontrar un frasco lleno de polvos verrugosos y sin duda, la solución del hipo podrían hacerla en poco tiempo. Habían decidido dejar para el final, el fluido explosivo que exigía la completa atención de ambos.

Esperaban que Remus llegase en cualquier momento para informar de las víctimas que había elegido. También confiaban que para la hora de comer, Peter ya habría obtenido la tan ansiada contraseña.

- Prongs pásame el ópalo...

- 2, 3, 4 y 5... ¿Qué decías Pad?

- El ópalo...

James se lo tendió y continuaron trabajando en silencio durante un rato. No era típico de ellos pero la falta de tiempo y la evidente ansiedad de Remus les daba una seriedad atípica.

Remus llegó unos veinte minutos más tarde, blandiendo orgullosamente un trozo de pergamino.

- Me he pasado el día pensando todo, de modo que las reacciones sean lo más alejadas posibles.

- Le habrás guardado un poco de honor a mi amigo Snivellus ¿no?-preguntó Sirius sonriéndole maliciosamente-.

- Sabía que no me permitiríais ignorarle así que le he guardado el honor de ser una víctima de la poción infladora.

- No –contestó James resuelto-. No tiene sentido. ¿Para que le caiga en la nariz y siga igual que siempre? No, no, le debemos algo más honorable a nuestro querido Quejicus.

- ¿Qué proponéis?

- Poción del odio entré él y su grupito de amigos –contestó Sirius como si lo hubiera pensando de ante mano-.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer algunos cambios. Entonces la poción infladora para Jane Green...

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de Jane Green? –preguntó James al oír el nombre de su "amiguita" del año pasado-.

- Nada, pero es la favorita de Slughorn y él me debe dos ceros ya, ¡Que sufra!

Nadie se atrevió a comentar el ataque psicópata de Moony y continuaron con las pociones mientras él tachaba y murmuraba en voz baja. Al rato, y después de repasar dos veces la lista, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y ya habían hecho un pequeño plan que dejaba a James y Sirius ejecutando los ataques, mientras Peter y Remus espiaban el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando este saliera, los dos entrarían. Remus tendría por fin a Fawkes y ellos habrían finalizado su primera broma del año con éxito.

Estaban debatiendo el plan huida o plan B cuando Peter entró en el cuarto dando un portazo. Respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiera atravesado el castillo corriendo. Se llevó las manos al estómago y se dobló mientras intentaba atrapar bocanadas de aire. Cuando recuperó el aliento, miró a sus amigos triunfante:

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Babosas de gelatina. –les dijo con confinaza-.

Los otros tres tardaron en asimilar la información, pensando lo loco que estaba el director para poner contraseñas tan absurdas. Sin embargo, felicitaron a Peter por el trabajo y le instaron a volver a clase cuanto antes para no levantar sospechas.

OO—OO

Llegó la hora de la comida y todo estaba preparado para esa tarde. Sirius volvió a la enfermería un rato, pues Remus le avisó de que Kate tenía intención de pasar antes de comer. Al ver que su muñeco había sido tapado con una manta, comprobó que la trampa había servido. Como tenía hambre, sustituyó al muñeco en la camilla y llamó con voz débil a la enfermera.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor señor Black?

- Bueno... –fingió una arcada y la señora Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente donde él para socorrerle-.

Sirius fingió marearse un poco y se recostó sobre la almohada.

- La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre señora. Me temo que tengo el estómago vacío.

- Ya, pero señor Black no debe comer mucho por el momento. Le traeré un poco de sopa de calabaza y té de ortiga para sentar el estómago.

Aunque era poco para su costumbre, Sirius no se atrevió a quejarse. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio aparecer una cabecita de pelo corto negro azabache por la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo está el enfermito? –preguntó Kate sonriéndole tiernamente-.

- Mejor ahora que has venido –la contestó con voz muy débil, que hizo borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia. Le encantaba verla preocupada por él. Era moderadamente nuevo el que él le importara a una chica sin motivos superficiales, y sacaba su lado más tierno-.

Después de que Poppy le trajera su comida, Kate se ofreció a dársela ella misma, cosa que a Sirius no le disgustó en absoluto. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que librarse de ella, pues James ya le esperaba en la habitación. Suavemente la recordó que debía ir a comer ella, y como chantaje psicológico añadió que estando tan débil no podría soportar la culpa de que ella dejara de alimentarse por su culpa.

Así pues, tras recibir un beso en la frente de su chica, Sirius se quedó solo para volver a intercambiarse con su amigo inanimado.

OO—OO

Cuando Kate llegó al Comedor, se encontró a Lily, Grace y Gisele comiendo con Remus y Peter.

- ¿James aún está inconsciente? –preguntó a Remus al no ver al chico-.

- Sí, en la habitación estaba, en la misma postura que Gis le dejó.

- ¿Le has llevado a la habitación de ellos? ¿Por qué no a la suya? ¿Y por qué no le llevaste a la enfermería? Podría haberse hecho daño... –pregunto Lily preocupada-.

La chica estaba descolocada. A decir verdad, no recordaba exactamente qué había ocurrido cuando sacó a James de clase. Había un vacío entre entonces, y cuando regresó. De pronto, como si una luz la hubiera alcanzado, lo recordó todo nítidamente, sin saber que la varita de Remus había tenido mucho que ver.

- Comprobé que no tenía nada y me pareció que estaría más tranquilo arriba, pues Sirius se podría revolucionar si su amigo estuviera en la enfermería con él. Además no recuerdo vuestra contraseña así que le dejé en la Torre Gryffindor.

Mientras lo iba diciendo, notaba que las palabras salían solas de su boca, sin que ella hiciera nada, pero no habló de esa rara sensación con sus amigos. Miró a Remus quien la guiñó un ojo antes de volver su vista al plato.

Al observar a sus amigos, vio a Lily que miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en varias ocasiones, a Remus que parecía muy concentrado en algo, a Peter muy nervioso, que movía su comida en el plato continuamente sin llevársela a la boca, y a Kate y Grace que comían una junto a la otra, ambas con aire ausente. Dos sitios más allá, se encontraban los hermanos Williams. Hablaban muy juntos, como si se tratara de un secreto. Y parecía que Jeff estaba regañando a Sadie por algo, una cosa que era insólita, pues siempre era la chica quien llevaba la voz cantante.

De pronto hubo una enorme explosión en el Vestíbulo, que atrajo la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Salieron en tropel, pero lo único que encontraron fue un cráter de unos tres metros de diámetro en el suelo, junto a las escaleras. El causante o causantes habían desaparecido y Filch estaba furioso, y dispuesto tanto en encontrar a los culpables, como en conseguir que Dumbledore le permitiera aplicar un castigo a la altura de semejante trato al antiguo edificio.

Remus, que ya tenía idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido, disimuló sorpresa e interés como los demás compañeros, y cuando la cosa se hubo calmado, marchó a la habitación con la excusa de recoger el libro de Aritmancia.

Cuando llegó, encontró a James y Sirius manipulando las pociones con prisa.

- ¿Me podéis explicar lo que ha pasado abajo? –les preguntó aguantándose la risa por los cabellos quemados de sus amigos-.

- Nada, un incidente con el fluido explosivo, pero aquí tenemos más –contestó James enseñándole un frasco que acababa de rellenar-.

- Ha caído al suelo el otro frasco pero ya está solucionado. –contestó Sirius-.De camino a Aritmancia ¿te importa "dejar" esto en la clase de Transformaciones? Los de Ravenclaw tiene ahora clase allí. Nosotros iremos con la capa invisible a Pociones por nuestro querido Snivellus.

- ¿Cómo lo haréis?

- Intentaremos que ocurra todo a la vez más o menos, y luego el filtro de los muertos para Rumsfelt para el final. Cuando esté en el pasillo y todo el mundo pueda verle.

- ¿Así le desmoralizáis para el primer partido no? –preguntó Remus riendo-.

- Así Prongs le gasta una jugarreta, que le tiene muchas ganas y yo aprovecho para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Sandler. –respondió Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio-.

Así fue, a la hora indicada comenzaron los alborotos por todo el Castillo. Si las víctimas habrían sido de todas las casas menos Gryffindor habría resultado muy sospechoso, por lo que tuvieron que buscar una cabeza de turco de su misma casa. La elegida fue Lisa McKonnor, una chica de sexto a quien Remus tenía bastante manía porque solía acosarle. Aún así, la dieron la solución del hipo, lo más inocente que tenían para demostrar su lealtad a los leones.

James salió corriendo bajo la capa hacia la habitación, para que le encontraran allí cuando buscaran culpables. De camino allí se cruzó con Jane Green que se sujetaba la cara con una mano gigantesca. Pese al tamaño de la mano se podía distinguir una enrome nariz y unos gruesos labios asomarse, desfigurando su fino rostro. Sus amigas las acompañaban asustadas a la enfermería.

Remus se escapó de la clase y buscó a Peter. Juntos se apostaron junto a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del Director y esperaron a que este saliera. Ellos vieron la imagen de un grupo de Hufflepuffs con repugnantes costras en la cara y cuello, obra de los polvos verrugosos.

Sirius debía ir a la enfermería de forma discreta y sin que nadie lo viera. De todas formas, dado el caos que reinaba en los pasillos, habría sido difícil que alguien lo distinguiera. No pudo evitar distraerse un poco viendo a Snape pegarle una patada en el estómago a Mulciber, mientras un Avery muy calvo lo tiraba del grasiento pelo. Se insultaban y lanzaban maleficios al tiempo que se peleaban a lo muggle. A su camino iban derribando a todo el que se les cruzaba.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera del vestíbulo, bajo la cual Sirius disfrutaba del espectáculo, empujaron a varios compañeros escaleras abajo. Como acto reflejo, el chico salió de su escondite y sujetó a una chica que estuvo a punto de dar con la cabeza en el suelo de piedra.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo socarronamente-. He rescatado una dama. –sin embargo, al darse cuenta de la identidad de la chica, la soltó rápidamente, dejándola sentada en el suelo-. ¡Sandler! Vaya me salió rana al final... –ironizó-.

- Black ¿Tú no estabas en la enfermería? –le preguntó sospechando y frotándose el trasero, dolorido por la caída-.

- Ya... es que... –empezó a balbucear sabiéndose descubierto-. He oído todo el alboroto y buscaba a Kate. Pero me sigo encontrando mal así que, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a la enfermería.

La rubia le miró ceñuda pero no debatió nada. De hecho, tras intentar andar, decidió ir también ella a la enfermería, no fuera a ser que no podría montar en escoba. James no se lo perdonaría.

OO—OO

Tras unos minutos de espera, Remus y Peter vieron a la profesora McGonagall entrar apresuradamente al despacho del Director. Parecía alterada y furiosa, pero ante todo preocupada. A los pocos segundos bajó acompañada de Dumbledore y se perdieron por el pasillo. Esperando que el plan no se hubiese pasado de la raya y alguien hubiese salido muy malherido, ambos entraron diciendo la contraseña a la gárgola. Se pusieron unas telas en la cabeza para que los cuadros no pudieron reconocerlos, y entraron corriendo al despacho.

El despacho estaba igual que la última vez que lo habían visitado en junio, cuando lanzaron a Snape al calamar gigante, bajo la excusa que necesitaba un baño. El débil sol entraba por las ventanas y todos los artilugios extraños de Dumbledore seguían en la misma posición. Algunos cuadros se pusieron nerviosos al ver intrusos, pero Remus actuó con rapidez antes de que estos dieran la alarma.

Se acercó al Fénix que le miraba con tranquilidad desde el otro extremo de la sala y le acarició suavemente las plumas del cuello. Fawkes le reconoció pese a la máscara y le respondió con una caricia en la mano.

- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda –murmuró Remus en voz baja y suplicante al pájaro, como si de una persona se tratara-.

El fénix levantó la cabeza y le miró durante unos segundos, pero después, con confianza se posó en el hombro del chico mientras este huía del despacho detrás de Peter.

En contra de lo que Peter creía, no fueron a la habitación a reunirse con James, sino que corrieron algunos pasillos y se pararon en una gran ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Remus posó al fénix en el alfeizar y sacó un largo pergamino cuidadosamente cerrado. Se lo ató a la pata trasera y mirándole fijamente le dijo:

- Tú eres mejor que cualquier lechuza. Sé que a ti no te interceptarán... por favor lleva la carta. Es muy importante.

Seguramente la preocupación y la dulzura con que lo dijo, animó al Fénix a realizar esa tarea, pues tras mirarle detenidamente ladeando la cabeza, salió volando majestuosamente hacia el cielo.

- Wormtail, busca a los de tu clase e intenta comportarte como ellos. Yo me voy a buscar a Lily y Grace.

OO—OO

Severus Snape salió de la enfermería con la frente hinchada, un ojo morado y el labio partido. Tras haberle arreglado el hombro dislocado, la señora Pomfrey le echó asegurando que las otras cosas eran nimiedades.

No se explicaba por qué razón le había tirado a Avery el caldero de pociones a la cabeza, con la poción experimental dentro, que le había provocado calvicie a su amigo. No comprendía ese odio repentino que le entró por sus compañeros de casa, aunque siendo tan diestro en pociones, podía imaginarse qué tipo de sustancia podría haberle provocado eso. Y también sospechaba quien encontraría eso muy gracioso. Pensaba ir al director a exponerle sus sospechas, y haría todo lo posible para que Potter y compañía fueran expulsados definitivamente de la escuela.

Iba camino a las mazmorras cuando escuchó una risa femenina a sus espaldas. Era una risa cruel y fría que le recordó a alguien en especial. Pero no podía ser, Bellatrix Lestrange hacía años que había terminado Hogwarts. De hecho el mismo Snape no llegó a coincidir con ella en el colegio, sólo en las reuniones donde había acompañado a Malfoy, pues ella era su cuñada.

Al darse la vuelta vio entre las sombras a una chica que le miraba y se reía. Por el físico también podría tratarse de Bella, una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, piel blanca y semblante frío. Sin embargo, había algo que la diferenciaba mucho de la mortífaga. No eran aspectos físicos como que su pelo era muy liso, su cara más redonda y su rostro más atractivo. Sino su mirada. Aunque arrogante y fría como la de Bellatrix, esta chica era diferente.

- Tú debes ser Snape –le dijo-.

- ¿Te conozco? –la preguntó entornando los ojos. Sabía que la había visto antes, ¿pero dónde? De pronto cayó-. ¿Williams verdad? Tú eras la nueva Gryffindor, eres amiga de Potter.

- Veo que, al igual que a mi, te gusta controlar a la gente de tu alrededor.

- No sabes cuanto... ¿Me has controlado tú a mi?

- Yo hago muchas cosas –le respondió ambiguamente-. Pero si sé que los enemigos de mis amigos, también son mis enemigos...

- Y los amigos de mis enemigos, son mis enemigos Williams. No me subestimes.

- Nunca cometería un error semejante.

Tras esta extraña conversación, Sadie marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y Snape siguió hacia las mazmorras. Ninguno olvidaría esa conversación con facilidad.

OO—OO

En la enfermería reinaba el caos. Allí, todos juntos, se podían ver las horribles costras de los Hufflepuff, la nariz tamaño Pinocho de Jane, la cabeza de Avery luciendo tan calva como una bola de billar, la pobre Lisa que la costaba respirar a costa del hipo, varios alumnos chamuscados que habían coincidido con el fluido explosivo y un Derek Rumsfelt tan inconsciente que parecía muerto.

Fue ese el momento en que Sirius Black decidió "despertar", dispuesto a realizar otra actuación de oscar. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y desconcertado. Incluso supo adoptar a la perfección una expresión asustada cuando le preguntó a la enfermera si había habido un ataque en la escuela.

Poppy sintió lástima por el pobre muchacho. Todo el día tumbado en cama y cuando se despertaba se encontraba el colegio en un caos absoluto. Seguramente estaría preocupado por sus amigos y su novia. Tras preguntarle si se encontraba mejor, le pidió por favor que dejara la cama para otros afectados.

Sirius, muy compungido por supuesto, fue hacia la salida de la Biblioteca. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Avery calvo. Eso no estaba en el plan, pero era un efecto secundario cojonudo.

- ¡Tú! –oyó mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la enfermería-.

- Sandler respira hondo antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas –le dijo el chico a la rubia furiosa-.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

- ¿Con qué?

-¡No te hagas el tonto Black! ¡Estabas fuera de la enfermería cuando todo ocurrió y la señora Pomfrey cree que de aquí no te has movido! Si saliste solo un momento a buscar a Kate, ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de engañar a la enfermera?

- ¿Tú has visto como se pone Poppy cuando desobedecemos? –la preguntó intentando desviar la conversación-.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Derek?

- ¿Está aquí? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Has descubierto que es gay e intentas que vuelva a la otra acera? Lo siento Sandler, no es una enfermedad y no tiene cura...

- ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas Black! ¡No despierta! Como me entere que has tenido algo que ver... –le amenazó con el dedo en el pecho del chico. Pese a que el moreno la sacaba la cabeza, sintió miedo por la reacción de ella, pues ya la conocía muy bien después de tantos años-.

La agarró de las muñecas para evitar que le siguiera escarbando en el pecho, bajó la cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de ella, y, con la expresión más seria que pudo encontrar, la dijo muy despacio:

- Tú no pierdas los nervios. Yo no sé que ha ocurrido aquí y estoy seguro que tu querido amorcito despierta pronto, pero basta ya de culparme de todos tus males.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con odio y le dijo en un gruñido:

- Sabes que no te creo. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Sirius apartó la mirada consciente de que no la podía engañar y se marchó sin decirla nada más. Subió a la torre para asegurarse que el plan había salido bien y que todos estaban bien. Desde que vio a Grace caer por la escalera, tuvo miedo de que Kate habría sido víctima de un daño colateral. Afortunadamente esta no se encontraba en la enfermería, lo que era una buena señal.

OO—OO

- Luego oímos gritos en el pasillo y vimos a Green correr con sus amigas detrás. No sabemos que fue pero parecían muy angustiadas.- comentó Lily sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor donde habían ido todos. Le estaba relatando a James todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, pues el pobre había estado todo el día inconsciente debido al golpe de Remus-.

Ella y Kate le buscaban golpes en la cabeza al moreno y comprobaban sus reflejos a la vez que le lanzaban a Remus miradas de reproche por haber sido tan duro. Gisele observaba a James intentando recordar el momento en el que le había subido a su cuarto. Remus soportaba estoicamente las miradas asesinas de las chicas, al igual que las sonrisas burlonas de James y las risas ocultas de Peter. Sadie curaba a Jeff un cardenal que se había hecho en la barbilla cuando los Slytherin los habían empujado. Su hermano estaba atento al diálogo de Lily, sin decir nada, pero ella les miraba sin escuchar, intentando estudiarles cada gesto. Durante esa semana de curso en Hogwarts, había descubierto lo valioso que era saber Legeremancia. Se lo había repetido a Jeff infinidad de veces, pero él insistía en no aprender. Él se lo perdía.

Pudo observar que James no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily, y no solo porque fuera ella la que estaba hablando. Ya había visto desde el primer día lo que ocurría ahí, y por eso James la llamó tanto la atención, ¡un chico que se enamora de la chica antes que ella de él! La verdad, solo lo había leído en los libros. Y parecía en primer momento tan dispuesto a demostrarlo... Eso duró poco. Al día siguiente, cuando se trasladaron a la Torre de Premios Anuales, James parecía otro. Ocultando lo mejor de él y mostrándose con la misma falsedad que el resto. ¿Por qué la gente encontraba tan difícil ser uno mismo? Ella se mostraba tal cual era, y no la importaba caer mal a la mayoría, pues sabía que los que la apreciaban, lo hacían por lo que era y no por lo que fingía ser.

Y ahí llegaba otro... uno de los más difíciles del grupo. Sirius Black. Un chico completamente ambiguo, misterioso, que se escondía tras su mascara de popularidad...

Ya se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y se había perdido. Ahora Kate mimaba a su novio y Lily había dejado de examinar a James y hablaba con Remus sobre si les obligarían a hacer los deberes de Aritmancia, cuando la mitad de su clase estaba en la enfermería. Sadie observó a James que miraba a la pelirroja con expresión de abandono. Se levantó y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, en el sitio que había ocupado Kate, que ahora estaba sobre Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó-.

- ¿Qué? Nada –contestó él demasiado rápido para que fuera cierto-.

- ¿Puedo ser sincera?

- Claro.

- Díselo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que sientes...

- ¿Cómo...?

- Algún día sabrás que yo me entero de todo. Bien, díselo.

- No puedo. Ella no...

- Ya lo sé... pero tampoco puede tomar una decisión acertada sin tener todas las cartas de frente.

- No sé cómo decírselo para que me tome en serio. No sabes cómo fue...

- Eres un chico inteligente, seguro que encuentras la forma de hacerlo.

Con una palmada en el hombro se levantó y subió a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar una sola vez al muchacho que había dejado hecho un mar de dudas. James pensaba muy seriamente en sus palabras mientras observaba a Lily. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada, su pelo... todos esos detalles de ella que le volvían loco, se habían incrementado desde que se habían mudado a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Tenía que decírselo, necesitaba decírselo... pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Ella le creería esta vez? ¿O pensaría que era una broma

O-oOOo-O

_Fin del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndole, y con tanto cambio, espero haber logrado un buen resultado al final jeje_

_Como ya podéis ver, el personaje que por fin apareció es Severus Snape ¿alguien concibe un Lily y James sin él? Jejeje no podía faltar :D_

_No sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, pues me voy de vacaciones a Málaga hasta finales de mes, y luego tengo los exámenes de septiembre. Pero entre una cosa u otra intentaré ir escribiendo y colgar algo en cuanto pueda, aunque por desgracia no puedo dar fecha. Pero por mucho que tarde, que sepáis que no pienso abandonarle en absoluto ¿ok? ¡No me abandonéis porfi! Gracias por todo! _

_Dejad review, me haréis feliz y vuestro karma estará tranquilo jeje_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	7. La carta

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Sé que dije que tardaría en escribir, pero no me he podido resistir a escribir un nuevo capítulo antes de irme. Mi avión sale en poquitas horas y yo aún estoy a medio preparar jejeje De esta si que hablo en serio, tardaré un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero no pienso abandonar la historia, y menos ahora que empieza mi parte favorita jejeje _

_En este capítulo ya he visto que me queréis menos porque los reviews han bajado a cuatro...  pero os perdono si en este, cuando vuelva, encuentro unos cuantos :D yo que pensé que igual os gustaba un capítulo dedicado a una broma merodeadora... bueno el vicio es mío, he de reconocer que esos diablillos me encantan jeje. Y como estamos hablando de reviews... voy a contestar a los que escribieron!:D_

_Denu Black: Holaa!!estas escribiendo un nuevo Lily y James?:O haber si has publicado cuando vuelva y lo leo!!:P si adoras las capítulos largos, espero que este te guste porque también me vicié jeje sí, el secreto de Remus es importante y sobretodo para él claro jeje me alegro que te guste que tome protagonismo, cuanto más escribo sobre él, más cariño cojo al personaje así que ahí seguiré jejeje lo de distinto no se... la verdad es que tampoco me he imaginado a un Remus en concreto, pero puede que sin darme cuenta cambie un poco el tópico jeje la verdad es que le pongo tal y como me imagino que reaccionaría a las situaciones un Remus adolescente, que aparte de licantropía tenga hormonas por todas partes jeje me alegro que te gustara la broma. Me costó porque yo siempre fui muy buena y no sabía cómo lo haría un travieso jeje y me alegro que gustara tanto la escena de Lily y James!!aunque aún no sea momento para ellos no puedo evitar poner alguna escenita así, son tan monosss :D ¿beso? Uff!!no se cuanto tardará pro yo también lo estoy deseando jeje Jeff y Sadie aún no han enseñado nada más que la patita jeje espero que lo próximo que vayas averiguando de ellos sea de tu agrado xDD y en cuanto al bashing a Peter, opino como tú, en esa época aún era un merodeador, y si fue a Gryffindor fue porque al principio quizá si lo merecía. Pero yo insisto en lo muchísimo que odio a ese personaje... claro que no hay que hacerle pagar por lo que aún no ha hecho... No dejes de ponerme comentarios largos que me encantan!!esto de que se me cuente punto por punto lo q gusta y lo que no... yo soy feliz asi!jejeje que sea leve tu vuelta a la rutina y espero leer tu comentario cuando vuelva de vacaciones;) un besazooo!!_

_Cintiafr: Nenaaaaa!!ays yo también adoro a Sirius, es la caña y lo de las pulgas, como había dicho en el tercer libro que no las soportaba... jejeje Jeff es un punto y aparte. Adoro lo que va saliendo de él y su hermana, son una creación de la que me siento orgullosa jejeje Y Snape... le tenía que meter jeje verás quien sale hoy :P tú siempre te quedas con las frases romanticonas ¿eh? Te voy a dejar algún libro que tengo en la sala para que suspires jejeje no tardé ¿eh? :P pero el próximo ya tardo que aún no me he puesto casi con lo que debo jejeje siento no haber podido quedar antes de irme, ha sido un caos :S haber si cuando vuelva quedamos un día. Igual necesito que me dejes de impresos porq hay cosas que he extraviado :S jeje sorryy!!muuuaaaaakkkkksss!!_

_Fd-potter: Hola Fefe!! __Gracias por leerme y ponerme un review pese a que debes estar liadísima y encima sin internet, a ti te lo perdono todo solo por el esfuerzo que has hecho jejeje me alegro que te gustara el capítulo 5, haber que me dices del 6 y de este jejeje haber si actualizas pronto el de ligeramente embarazada que está en un punto inmejorable jejeje un besazo guapa!!suerte en clase!;)_

_Lili: Holaa!!a otra que la gustó lo de las pulgas jeje me alegro :P yo tb adoro a Kate y Sirius, me estoy desahogando con ellos el no poder poner aún escenitas románticas de James y Lily jejeje sí, lo de Remus y el destinatario de la cata tendrá que esperar un poco aún :p me alegro que a ti también te gustara la escena de James y Lily, es mi adelanto jeje no veas la ilusión que me hace que te gusta la parte de la broma porque fue la que más me costó idear, ya que yo no sé como son los revoltosos jejeje suerte con los estudios y las pruebas, espero que lo saques todo ;) un besazooo!!_

_Buenoooo!! Acabé!!Gracias de verdad por haberme comentado!:D _

_Este capítulo me ha encantado escribirle, lo he hecho en un día y no lo he releído por lo que puede que algunas cosas estén mal y pido perdón. La verdad es que no podía parar de escribir jeje. Aquí aparece hoy unos de los personajes más importantes que tampoco podía faltar para mi gusto. Ese dará mucho juego jeje y también tenéis más información sobre Jane Green, una chica que supongo que odiaréis jejeje. Espero que os guste de verdad :P_

_Ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling, pues yo jamás habría dejado huérfano al pobre Harry..._

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_O-oOOo-o_

**Capítulo 7: La carta**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la famosa broma de los merodeadores. Algunos les apuntaban directamente a ellos, aunque, esta vez el cuarteto había negado cualquier relación con el tema. Todos los heridos ya habían salido de la enfermería, y algunos incluso se habían reído.

Por supuesto los Slytherin no le encontraron la gracia a diferencia de los chicos de Hufflepuff. Derek Rumsfelt y Jane Green tampoco rieron la broma. El primero por la humillación de haberse desmayado en medio del pasillo delante de la mitad de su casa y dando la imagen de blandengue. La segunda, porque sus facciones habían tardado dos días en quitar toda señal de agrandamiento. Sus amigas la habían escondido celosamente y no habían permitido que nadie más la viera, pero solo recordar en su cara la hacía temblar de asqueo.

Los profesores habían sospechado de los rebeldes Gryffindor desde el principio pero desgraciadamente no habían encontrado pruebas contra ellos, por lo que se libraron del castillo.

La verdad es que los chicos habían preparado unas coartadas muy buenas. Nadie podría sospechar de Remus y Peter, pues durante los disturbios habían estado en clase de Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas respectivamente. Eso aún dejaba libres a los dos cabecillas del grupo: Potter y Black. En cuanto a Sirius, la señora Pomfrey se mostró indignada, pues aseguró que el chico había permanecido todo el día en la enfermería y, que si hubiese salido ella se habría percatado al instante. El caso de James era más extraño. Tras el golpe recibido en la clase de Encantamientos, el procedimiento normal habría sido llevarle a que le mirara la señora Pomfrey y después que ella decidiera. Sin embargo, no podían culpar de esto a James pues estaba inconsciente. Tras someter a la pobre Gisele a un serio interrogativo, llegaron a la conclusión que la muchacha actuó como creía mejor en ese momento pero sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pese a eso y sabiendo a quienes se enfrentaban, la profesora McGonagall insistió en interrogar a sus compañeros uno a uno y en presencia de los dos sospechosos.

Remus se mostró educado, serio y desconcertado e insistió que lamentaba mucho haber sido el causante de que James faltara a clase y, por lo tanto, sospecharan de él.

Peter, más nervioso y titubeante, le dijo a la profesora que la última vez que había visto a Sirius fue en el desayuno cuando Kate lo acompañó a la enfermería, y a James cuando Gisele lo sacó inconsciente de clase.

Llegó el turno de Gisele, la cual estaba algo perdida y continuaba desconcertada por su decisión de llevar a James a su habitación y no a la enfermería. Sin embargo, consideraba que una explicación que inculpara a los chicos era improbable, por lo que se proclamó responsable de que James estuviera fuera de la vista de Poppy. Esto hizo sentir mal a James, quien tampoco quería involucrar a la chica en aquello.

Jeff aseguró no saber nada del tema y que no había visto en todo el día a sus compañeros. Dijo que cuando fue a subir a su cuarto, lo encontró cerrado, probablemente por Gisele para que no molestaran a James.

Sadie desconcertó a James y a Sirius dando datos inexactos pero con la mayor convicción. No solo dijo que había visto a Gisele subir a James a la torre Gryffindor, sino que aseguró haber visto salir a Sirius de la enfermería tras los disturbios, y estese mostraba perdido y sorprendido.

Kate reía nerviosamente mientras miraba a los chicos incrédula. Había bromeado con ellos sobre que se había realizado la broma más sonada de los últimos tiempos, mientras ambos estaban incapacitados. Ahora era incluso irónico que quisieran inculparlos. Relató con todo lujo de detalles, porque estaba tan segura de su inocencia. Por un lado, porque ella misma se había asegurado que Sirius estuvo todo el día en la enfemería, pues fue a visitarle en la hora de la comida. Y por otro lado, porque tanto Lily como ella habían visto despertar a James desconcertado y con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Cuando la tocó a Lily, esta estaba seria, pues no encontraba divertida la broma. Dijo que no podía hablar por Sirius, pues las noticias las había tenido solo por Kate, pero dijo confiar plenamente en la versión de su amiga. En cuanto a James, Lily relató el episodio de la clase de Encantamientos, desde el golpe, hasta que el desmayo era verdad cien por cien. Contó también que Kate y ella habían subido a buscarle y le habían encontrado inconsciente, con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza, y que cuando despertó, era evidente que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Sirius chocó la mano de James bajo la mesa, felicitándolo por engañar a prefecta perfecta, a la que nunca se la escapaba nada, Lily Evans. James por su parte, rezó más que nunca, para que no los descubrieran ahora que se había ganado una confianza tan grande de parte de Lily.

El interrogatorio de Grace fue lo más desconcertante. Sobre todo para Sirius quien no acababa de comprender la actitud de la rubia...

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_9 de septiembre de 1977 17:43 horas._

_Grace acababa de entrar en el despacho de McGonnagall. Su dueña estaba sentada frente al escritorio con expresión severa. A un lado de ella se encontraban Potter y Black como si fuesen los sospechosos en un juicio por asesinato. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando la rubia tomó asiento frente a la profesora y quedaba de perfil a ellos._

_- Siéntese señorita Sandler. –dijo la profesora con amabilidad-. ¿Sería tan amable de contarme todo lo que recuerda de lo que hicieron estos dos en el día de ayer?_

_- Pues, Black se puso enfermo en el desayuno y Kate le llevó a la enfermería. –comenzó a relatar Grace-. Ella nos dijo que ka señora Pomfrey quería dejarle allí todo el día. El resto nos marchamos a clase de Encantamientos y el profesor Flitwick nos dijo que sería una clase práctica en la que ensayaríamos todos lo hechizos que sabíamos y probaríamos algunos nuevos._

_- Algo grano Grace por favor._

_- Bueno, el caso es que estábamos con los encantamientos escudo y Remus envió a James al otro lado de la clase. Se dio un golpe contra la pared y se desplomó en el suelo. El profesor lo examinó, y como no tenía golpes externos, pidió a Gis que lo llevara a la enfermería por si era algo interno._

_- ¿Qué pasó cuando la señorita Mendes volvió?_

_- Dijo que estaría inconsciente un rato. No aclaró más y tampoco la preguntamos. En el recreo, Remus subió para ver que tal estaba y nos dijo a Lily y a mi que seguía inconsciente. Luego tras la comida volvió a buscar un libro y dijo que seguía igual. _

_- ¿Y por qué la señorita Mendes no mandó al señor Potter a la enfermería?_

_- No lo sé... supongo que creyó que no fuera necesario. Remus nos dijo que estaba bien y que solo le faltaba despertar._

_- ¿Y qué sabe del señor Black?_

_- Solo lo que dijo Kate cuando fuimos a comer, que seguía algo mal y que pasaría la tarde en la enfermería –en ese momento Sirius notó que se ponía más tensa, aunque también podría haber sido su imaginación-._

_- ¿Y cuando comenzó todo?_

_- Pues yo estaba con Lily y Remus en Aritmancia. Oímos una explosión en los pasillos y al poco unos compañeros de Hufflepuff empezaron a gritar frotándose la piel. En cuestión de segundos comenzaron a salirles unas costras horribles y se oían más explosiones en los pasillos. Nos asustamos y salimos corriendo de clase. Perdí de vista a Remus y Lily que corrieron en otra dirección. Intenté seguirles pero tropecé con unos Slytherin que estaban pegándose entre ellos y me tiraron por las escaleras de un empujón. Entonces..._

_En ese momento dudó y miró a Sirius a los ojos por primera vez. Este la devolvió una mirada indiferente pero tragó saliva ruidosamente aguantándose la respiración. _

_- Entonces ¿Qué, señorita Sandler?_

_Tras lanzarle una última mirada de reojo a Sirius, Grace se volvió hacia la profesora con mucha seguridad._

_- Entonces caí de espaldas y me hice daño. Decidí ir a la enfermería a mirármelo por si me impedía jugar al quidditch. Allí encontré a Black dormido en una de las camillas del fondo mientras los accidentados iban entrando. Me estuve allí más tiempo pues mi novio resultó ser uno de los heridos, y vi a Black abandonar la enfermería. –hizo una pausa de unos segundos-. No parecía saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Y cuando vi a mis amigas por la noche, me dijeron que James había despertado cuando hubo mucho ruido en la sala común y que estaba desorientado y con un gran bulto en la cabeza._

_- ¿Cree que hayan podido ser ellos señorita Sandler? –quiso saber McGonagall-._

_- Capaces sí les creo –respondió con altivez-. Pero las pruebas apuntan a que no pudieron hacerlo._

_- Muy bien –respondió la profesora suspirando-. Ya puede irse._

_Los chicos salieron del despacho respirando aliviados. James tarareaba alegre y despreocupadamente de camino a la sala común, mientras que Sirius, algo más serio, pensaba con rabia que le debía un favor de Sandler por haber callado su excursión fuera de la enfermería, y se preguntaba las razones que habría tenido la rubia para callar._

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Tras oír todas las declaraciones, la profesora McGonagall no tuvo más opción que dejarles irse sin ponerles castigo, pues todos los compañeros aseguraban que ellos no podrían haber sido los causantes de todo aquel alboroto. Sin embargo, Minerva tenía muy claro que aquellos llevaba la firma de ese par como mínimo, sino era del grupo entero.

OO—OO

Sea como fuere, de aquello ya había pasado una semana. Era jueves día 15 de septiembre y James había pasado siete días pensando en las palabras de Sadie. De acuerdo, no. Se había acordado de ellas un par de veces, pero ¿Quién puede pensar en ello cuando se está en séptimo curso, se es premio anual, capitán del equipo de quidditch (lo que significaba vigilar a cuatro irresponsables y buscar a otros dos a quienes vigilar) y encima, por si fuera poco, se comparte torre con la chica de sus sueños?

Era debido a lo último que había recordado las palabras de Sadie. Por una vez tuvo claro que la morena tenía razón y debía contarle a Lily sus sentimientos, para saber si habría posibilidades de que le correspondiera, o por lo menos para que procurara evitar quedarse en un fina camisa en la sala común.

Estaban los dos a solas, ya entrada la noche, y con la luna nueva entrando por los grandes ventanales. James se encontraba en uno de los sofás, frente al fuego, recontando por enésima vez sus planes para los entrenamientos de quidditch y el plan a seguir para el día siguiente, que por fin sería la selección de los nuevos jugadores. Sin duda este año echarían en falta a Parker, siempre tan hábil y rápido para atrapar la snitch. En sus años en Hogwarts se había convertido en un mito, y en un gran pilar para el equipo. No pasaría igual con Thomas. El golpeador solo había conseguido entrar en el equipo el año anterior, y a falta de alguien mejor. Allan Rickman, pese a ser un cabezota, era un golpeador con puntería y fuerza y había compensado con creces la mediocridad de su compañero. Pero este año se habían vuelto a quedar sin golpeador, y rezaba porque alguno de segundo año fuese increíblemente bueno o se presentara por sorpresa alguno mayor que otros años no se había atrevido.

De vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia las mesas de estudio, donde una pelirroja inclinada sobre ellas, terminaba sus deberes de espaldas a él, sin ni siquiera percatarse de su mirada. Lily por su parte se estaba hartando del juego que se traía con Mark. Llevaba una semana con las clases de Encantamientos. Al principio creyó que podría conseguir algo, además sumando la ventaja de que Sam estaba encerrada en su cuarto con costras en toda la cara, producto de los polvos verrugosos que habían soltado en la clase. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía captar las señales que ella le mandaba, y se limitaba a enseñarla toda la teoría que encontraba. De esta forma, Lily tenía que hacer los deberes dos veces: los que hacía mal aposta para guardar las apariencias frente a Mark, y los que entregaba a los profesores. Del chico recibía miradas disimuladas muy de cuando en cuando, y eso era ir muy lento para su gusto.

James miraba a Lily preguntándose qué método podría usar para declararse a la pelirroja. De repente, la chica, ofuscada, arrugó un pergamino y lo lanzó al suelo hecho una bola, dispuesta de rehacer el trabajo. No prestó atención al papel que había en el suelo, pero para James fue como si le hubieran encendido una bombilla en la mente: una carta, eso es...

OO—OO

Al día siguiente al mediodía, la mayoría tuvieron dos horas libres y el grupo se dispersó. Remus, Lily, Grace y James estaban en la Biblioteca. Los tres primeros adelantando deberes y el último continuaba peleándose con el programa de quidditch.

Kate reía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, con descaro y desinhibición. Al fin y al cabo estaba ella sola en su habitación. Bueno, ella y su mascota preferida. Se dedicaba a lanzar un bumerang al fondo de la habitación para que su perrito Canuto lo atrapara y se lo llevara. Como regalo también la mostraba todas las monerías que podía hacer, y, cuanto más reía la morena, más movía la cola.

La chica era incansable y continuaba lanzándole el bumerang, pero él se acabó hartando. El perro sacaba la lengua y caminaba hacia la cama donde la chica estaba sentada. Poco antes de llegar, el perro tomó la forma de un joven moreno extremadamente guapo aunque algo despeinado, con la ropa descolocada y que jadeaba fuertemente. Se tiró en la cama de la chica, que tuvo que apartarse para que no la aplastara.

Sirius quedó boca arriba mirándola divertido mientras su pecho se movía rápidamente. Ella se inclinó sobre un codo y le pasó una mano por el pelo con una actitud muy dulce.

- Perdóname si abuso un poco de ti, es que había olvidado cuanto me gustan los perros –le dijo divertida. Él profirió una carcajada parecida a un ladrido-.

- En realidad no te habías dado cuenta de cuanto te gustaban hasta que me viste transformado ¿verdad?

- ¡No seas presumido! –rió ella-. Me encantan los perros de siempre. Pero es verdad que me encanta tu forma animaga. Es un perro encantador, bonito, aunque demasiado grande ¿no crees?

- Tiene que serlo para que podamos controlar a Remus. Él no es consciente de sí mismo cuando se transforma, y James y yo decidimos convertirnos en animales grandes y poder reducirle si es necesario. Aunque he de reconocer que a veces se nos ha escapado.

- ¿Ah si? –preguntó Kate temerosa-.

- Pero cuando lo hace marcha hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido y vuelve al rato. Allí dentro no hace daño a nadie, es su habitat. Y nosotros de mientras, controlamos los accesos al colegio para que no se cuele. No hay de que preocuparse –la dijo guiñándola un ojo-.

- No es por desconfiar de Remus, pero ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Puede para cualquier cosa...

- Kate, eso ya os lo aclaramos el día que os contamos todo. Un licántropo jamás ataca a un animal, lo considera su igual. Y Remus sabe que nosotros somos amigos, ya somos como una manada. Nada saldrá mal, te lo prometo.

Tras esto la tomó del cuello y la acercó a él para besarla. Las preocupaciones y miedos abandonaron la mente de Kate mientras esta pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su novio. Desde ese momento solo existieron sus labios, sus besos...

OO—OO

Sadie entró sola a la Biblioteca. Había pasado la primera de sus horas libres intentando localizar a su hermano para enviar la dichosa carta. Tras una hora de búsqueda sin éxito, se resignó a mandarla ella sola. La estaba hartando sobre manera el mutismo de Jeff, y él sabía que no le convenía enfadarla.

Con esos pensamientos entró en uno de los pasillos rodeados por estanterías, buscando un libro para terminar su redacción de pociones.

- Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas, la morsa esta se dedica a tocarme las narices –murmuraba entre dientes mientras pasaba los dedos por los libros, sin prestarles demasiada atención pues seguía refunfuñando-.

Por fin localizó el libro que quería, pero este estaba muy alto para su estatura. Se dio la vuelta buscando una silla donde subirse, pero al darse la vuelta vio que un chico más alto que ella la sostenía el libro, ofreciéndoselo. Examinó al chico: moreno, delgado, algo pálido y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. La recordaba a alguien en quien ahora mismo no caía.

- Ten –la dijo avanzando con el libro en la mano. La chica lo cogió cautelosamente, aunque seguía mirando al chico fijamente al los ojos. Esta vez no pudo adentrarse en sus pensamientos y eso la enfadó-. Me llamo Regulus Black. Te vi intentando coger el libro y pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

Ante esto la chica levantó una ceja. ¿Black? Sí, debían ser familia. La verdad es que se daban un aire, aunque este chico no era tan atractivo como su compañero de casa. Sin embargo, esa barrera mental era muy llamativa.

- ¿Eres familia de Sirius Black? –le preguntó fríamente-.

Regulus chasqueó la lengua molesto. Siempre su hermano por delante, al que conocía todo el mundo, el mayor, el gracioso, el bromista, el inteligente, el que preferían las chicas... siempre con su nombre por delante de él.

- Soy su hermano –le contestó indiferente, como si ese hecho fuera más un accidente que una unión fraternal-.

- Bien, hermano de Sirius –recalcó Sadie la expresión, pues por primera vez había notado una debilidad en el chico y pensaba explotarla-. Por tu bien te aconsejo que no quieras hacerme favores sin que yo te los pida antes.

Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo a contestar, algo muy típico de ella, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con el libro. Regulus no cambió la expresión indiferente en su rostro, pero esa chica le había intrigado. Llevaba el escudo de los leones pero no se parecía a ninguna Gryffindor que conociera. Tampoco le había preguntado por su hermano con la admiración que lo solían hacer el resto de las chicas, sino más bien por simple curiosidad. Una chica rara sin duda.

OO—OO

Poco antes, James y Grace salían de la Biblioteca. Por poco no se cruzaron con Sadie en la puerta. El moreno le iba comentando a su compañera cada paso a seguir esa misma tarde en la selección. La necesitaba muy veloz, pues quería conseguir un gran golpeador. Juntos marcharon a buscar a Josh Cambell, el otro cazador. Pensaban aprovechar el recreo para ensayar un método para eliminar a los inútiles. Se estaban esmerando en distraer al golpeador, pues sabían que un buscador tenía más trabajo individual que colectivo, y tendrían que confiar en que los que se presentaban fueran buenos.

Lily y Remus continuaban con sus deberes, ajenos al fervor del quidditch que invadía a sus compañeros constantemente. La pelirroja se levantó a poner en su sitio varios libros y continuar su investigación. Remus se quedó solo pero no pareció notarlo, pues estaba muy enfrascado en su trabajo. Ni siquiera oyó que alguien lo llamaba hasta que le zarandearon el hombro.

- ¡Lupin! –le susurró alguien inclinándose hacía él para hacer el menor ruido posible-.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró, de pie junto a él, a Mark Bennet, el prefecto de Hufflepuff. Remus se llevaba bien con el chico, pues habían coincidido en más de una ronda, y solían apoyarse en las reuniones. Mark le parecía un chico tranquilo y responsable, era un buena persona.

- Perdona Bennet estaba concentrado, ¿Qué querías?

- No te preocupes, siento molestarte. Pero quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Verás: el otro día con todo el follón, traspapelé algunos apuntes y los he perdido. Me preguntaba si podrías dejarme tus apuntes de Encantamientos. ¡Te los devolveré enseguida!

- Claro –respondió Remus buscando sus apuntes-.

Se sentía culpable por haber ocasionado tal anarquía por coger a Fawkes. Todo le había salido bien, nadie había notado la ausencia del fénix, y este había cumplido gratamente su misión. Además los chicos finalmente habían salido sin castigo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por los que Sirius llamaba "daños colaterales". Avery había estado cuatro días luciendo una brillante bola de billar en lugar de su cabeza (bueno, eso no lo sentía mucho), Rumsfelt había estado casi dos días inconsciente hasta que le aplicaron el antídoto (esto lo lamentaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta por James y Sirius), Green tardó días en recuperar su aspecto normal (¡esto no debería de sentirlo!¡Maldita conciencia!), y un largo etcétera.

Tras revisar dos veces todos sus apuntes y su mochila, comprobó que él también había traspapelado sus apuntes de Encantamientos. Sin embargo, la solución descansa en la mochila de al lado que Lily se había comprometido a llevar a la torre. Alargó el brazo y sacó de allí lo que buscaba.

- No encuentro los míos. Toma los de James, él ni siquiera notará la falta y puedes quedártelos hasta que los copies enteros –sabía que a James no le haría gracia que le hubiera prestado nada suyo precisamente a Bennet, pero él no lo notaría, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad hablaba por Remus-.

- ¿De Potter? –preguntó Mark con un tono algo tenso-.

- Tranquilo, no se enterará –le dijo Remus adivinando sus pensamientos-.

Lily llegó en el mismo momento que Mark guardaba los apuntes de James en su carpeta. Sonrió nerviosa al verle y él la devolvió una sonrisa llena de alegría.

- ¡Hola Lily! –la susurró ayudándola a poner sus libros sobre la mesa-.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Quedamos mañana para seguir con las clases?

- Claro, cuando quieras.

Sin embargo, Mark no se quedó más, sino que marchó a su mesa donde Sam y Roger lo esperaban. Antes de darse la vuelta sonrió a Lily y tropezó con la mochila de Remus por ir mirándola. La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risita entusiasta por la reacción del chico.

OO—OO

Era la hora de la comida y la mayoría estaban en el Gran Comedor. Quisieran algunos o no, el tema se centró en la selección para el equipo de quidditch. Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se habían unido a la comitiva, al igual que algunos aspirantes como Nicole Ashford, que les escuchaba embelesada y muy nerviosa por las inminentes pruebas.

En ese momento, Gisele, quien había faltado toda la comida, entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor llamando la atención de todos, se acercó a James y le dijo algo al oído muy deprisa. Inmediatamente el chico se levantó para seguirla, muy serio. Volvió sobre sus pasos un momento y les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo:

- No lo olvidéis: a las siete en el campo de quidditch, y los que queráis presentaros, a las siete y media comienzan las pruebas.

Dicho esto salió corriendo tras Gisele, quien ya lo esperaba en las puertas, y ambos se perdieron de vista por las escaleras.

En la mesa, los chicos se miraron unos a otros, pero no hicieron ningún comentario, porque estaban rodeados de más alumnos desconcertados.

Cuando acabaron la comida, salieron juntos y se apartaron del resto.

- ¿Creéis que habrá pasado algo malo? –pregunto Sirius más serio de lo que era costumbre en él-.

- No sé si bueno o malo, pero sí urgente –contestó Remus-.

- Puede que solo sea una tontería del quidditch, ya sabéis lo en serio que se toma James ese tema –propuso Lily intentando calmar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo Kate ya negaba con la cabeza-.

- No, ¿No habéis visto la cara de Gis? Esto es serio.

Analizando la situación, les pareció algo preocupante. Pero decidieron esperar a saber, por labios de James, si algo malo había ocurrido

OO—OO

Antes de eso, Gisele había llevado a James hasta la Sala Común de Gryyffindor. Este estaba algo nervioso, por lo que la chica le había contado, pero hizo lo que ella le pedía y la esperó mientras ella subía al cuarto de las chicas.

Se dedicó a dar vueltas por los sillones, pateando los cojines a su paso. La esperaba se le hizo interminable, y eso que Gisele apenas tardó treinta segundos en volver con una pequeña lechuza blanca escondida en su puño.

- La vi rondar la torre y me pareció la misma. Por eso la cogí, me ha llevado un rato conseguir que se acercara. –le dijo la chica-.

Alargó los brazos abriendo levemente las manos para dejarle ver al animal.

- ¿Es? –le preguntó nerviosa-.

James agarró al pequeño ave, mucho más pequeño de lo habitual, perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Lo tomó en sus manos y el pájaro le picó el dedo en cuanto le conoció.

- Sí, es Bennu –dijo finalmente-.

- ¿Crees que...? –la chica no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta-.

- Ahora te digo.

Buscó en las patas del animal y encontró un papel en forma de mensaje de telégrafo, fino y alargado. Estaba cuidadosamente doblado sobre la pata trasera de la lechuza. Dejó con cuidado a Bennu en un sillón y desenroscó el pergamino. Lo leyó con cuidado de no perderse detalle.

Gisele analizaba el rostro de James en busca de si lo escrito era una buena o mala noticia. Aguantó la respiración mientras el rostro del chico era inexpresivo. Finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando él también lo hizo.

- Están todos bien. Solo quiere pedirme algo. –la dijo tranquilo-.

OO—OO

Sadie estaba furiosa. Por fin había podido localizar a Jeff, pero este ignoraba todo lo que ella le decía. El chico caminaba con su mochila colgando, por los jardines a grandes zancadas, sin un rumbo fijo. Tras él iba su hermana que tenía problemas en alcanzarle. Tenía abrazado un libro y jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Quieres escucharme Jeff? –le gritó-.

- ¡Te estoy escuchando Sad! –la respondió él sin darse la vuelta ni reducir la marcha-. Y me da exactamente igual.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que te da exactamente igual? ¡Hasta hace bien poco te importaba, y mucho! –le espetó furiosa-.

- ¡Y mira donde me llevó! ¡Paso de todo! -esta vez había parado de golpe y había encarado a su hermana, quien momentáneamente se había quedado rígida-.

Volvió a retomar el paso, y Sadie le siguió tras unos segundos de incertidumbre.

- Jeff esto es importante. Quedamos en que lo haríamos juntos.

- No pasa nada porque lo hayas hecho tú sola esta vez. ¡La próxima la mando yo!

- Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo por si...

- ¡Apenas la has mandado esta mañana Sadie! –la interrumpió Jeff-. ¡Aún no te van a decir nada! ¡Cálmate!

- Me avergüenzo de ti y de tu falta de compromiso –dijo ella en un susurro lo suficiente alto para que su hermano lo oyera-.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jeff se dio la vuelta y, antes de que Sadie reaccionara, sacó su varita y empotró a su hermana contra un árbol, apuntándola directamente al corazón. La morena aguantó la respiración y miró a su hermano con los ojos dilatados de terror.

- No te atrevas a...

Pero antes de que Jeff completara su amenaza, un gran silbido rompió el silencio de los jardines y ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta. Pudieron ver una pelota volando directamente hacia ellos. Jeff se apartó de delante de Sadie, y, antes de que la pudiera apartar a ella de la trayectoria de la pelota, la chica tomó fuerte entre sus manos el gran libro que llevaba y con él golpeó el balón con toda la fuerza que tenía.

La bludger salió despedida hacia el Bosque Prohibido con muchísima fuerza.

- ¿Quién ha hecho eso? –oyeron gritar a la voz de James Potter-.

Unos segundos después, el chico apareció corriendo el dirección donde había visto ese magnifico golpe.

- ¿Quién golpeó la bludger? –preguntó de nuevo cuando estuvo más cerca-.

- Yo –contestó Sadie fríamente-. En Alemania es lo que se suele hacer. ¿Aquí las habéis hecho sagradas o qué?

- ¡Sadie! –dijo James abrazándola. La chica se puso rígida y se quedó muy quieta, ante esta demostración tan inusual-. Te necesito –la dijo cualdo la soltó-.

- ¿Has bebido? –le respondió ella-.

- ¿Sabes jugar al quidditch? –la preguntó James ignorando su comentario-.

- Lo justo, montar en escoba y sé de qué va cada pelota –le respondió enmarcando una ceja-.

- ¡Preséntate a las pruebas de golpeadora esta tarde!

- ¿Qué? –esta vez Sadie estuvo completamente segura de que su amigo se había bebido una botella de whisky de fuego él solo-. ¿Tú coordinas?

- ¡Es perfecto! ¿Has visto la potencia con que has golpeado a la bludger? Necesito saber si tu puntería es tan buena ¡Por favor presentante! ¡Sin compromisos!

- Buena idea –intervino Jeff en la conversación con un toque muy cargado de ironía-. A mi dulce hermanita la vendrá bien distraerse un poco y, para variar, socializar un poco con sus compañeros.

- ¡Genial! –respondió James abrazando a Sadie por los hombros-.

Esta se sentía perdida y mosqueada. ¡Habían decidido por ella! ¡Ella no soportara que la ningunearan de esa manera! James pudo haberlo hecho inconscientemente y vencido por la emoción, pero Jeff sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y lo había hecho a posta. "La venganza será de órdago" pensó mientras seguía a James, quien emocionado iba contándole en qué consistía la prueba que haría.

- ¡Por cierto! –exclamó James interrumpiendo su discurso-. Ya encontré la forma de decírselo.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella-.

- La he escrito una carta. Dos de hecho, las tengo aquí. No se cual darla... –comentó nervioso-.

Sacó del interior de su túnica dos pergaminos que Sadie le arrancó de las manos. Ella se paró en los soportales y les centró en la lectura de las cartas muy seria.

- Mira que sois nenazas los ingleses –le dijo cuando terminó de releer las cartas-.

- Oye nena, este es el lenguaje de Shakespeare –la contestó él con chulería-. ¿Crees que es excesivo?

- No... es lo que les suele gustar a las chicas ¿no? Y tú eres tan mierdas que capaz de que todo lo que has puesto sea cierto.

- ¡Eh!

- En fín, ¿Cómo se las vas a dar?

- Ni idea –contestó James mordiéndose un labio-. Ni siquiera sé cuál darla.

- Dala las dos, la gustaran. Y, no sé... si no eres capaz de dárselo en mano, déjaselo encima de la mesa o en algún libro...

- Es buena idea... Oye Sadie, vosotros, ¿No sois ingleses? Tenéis un apellido muy común y apenas tenéis acento extranjero, como si hubierais vivido fuera por años pero fueseis de aquí...

La morena calló durante unos segundos y su rostro se puso muy tenso. Después esbozó una extraña sonrisa y le dijo:

- Bah, eso no es interesante. Sigamos con lo tuyo que es urgente...

Y continuaron caminando, con James escuchando atentamente los consejos de Sadie.

OO—OO

Grace acababa de huir de Lily, la cual insistía en que fuera haciendo los deberes hasta que llegara la hora de la selección. Por fin había conseguido dar esquinazo a su mejor amiga y marchaba hacia la Torre Gryffindor para recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Sandler!

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le espetó-.

Sirius la miró durante un momento, dudando de lo que iba a hacer, pero finalmente se armó de valor para perder un poco de orgullo.

- Te quería dar las gracias por no haberle dicho a McGonagall que me viste fuera de la enfermería. Esta semana casi no te he visto y no quería quedarme sin decírtelo.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver? –le preguntó por segunda vez-.

Sirius hizo una mueca y la respondió:

- ¿Qué importa lo que yo diga? Tú siempre pensarás lo peor de mi, sea o no responsable. No lo voy a negar, pero aunque yo ni siquiera hubiera estado en Hogwarts ese día, tú habrías desconfiado de mi. ¿O no?

Sin más dio media vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa elegantemente y marchó por el pasillo. Grace se quedó mirando como se alejaba, incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, marchó corriendo a la Torre Gryffindor, recogió su uniforme, su escoba y marchó a los jardines, pese a que aún quedaban mucho para las siete.

OO—OO

Kate hablaba con Gisele mientras acicalaban al gato persa de la última en la Sala Común, rodeadas de un grupito de niñas de segundo, que miraban ensimismadas al minino.

Acababan de ver salir a Grace como una exhalación, ni siquiera pudieron preguntarla por qué estaba así. En ese momento entró Sirius pegando una patada a un sillón que se desplazó haciendo un ruido inmenso. Las niñas de segundo pegaron un brinco y se apartaron un poco para dejarle pasar donde las dos chicas. Se fueron acercando sigilosamente mientras observaban a Sirius con la misma admiración que habían mirado al gato segundos antes. Sin embargo el minino había dejado de existir para ellas, pues el más guapo de Gryffindor, estaba sentado a menos de dos metros de ellas.

Sin embargo, Sirius no pareció percatarse de la presencia de su recién formado club de fans. Ni siquiera pareció ver a su novia que le miró preocupada. Se levantó de su sillón y se sentó junto a él acariciándole el brazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado cariño? –le susurró tiernamente, de modo que nadie más pudiera oírla-.

- Un mal día, solo eso... –la respondió con evasivas-.

- Sirius...

- Dame un abrazo –la interrumpió posando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella-.

Kate le abrazó con fuerza y él se aferró más a ella. El movimiento hizo que un mechón le cayera sobre la frente, y una de las niñas suspiró.

OO—OO

Grace se encontraba volando sobre los terrenos. Le encantaba esa sensación de paz cuando montaba en su escoba y ascendía sobre el castillo, quedando a la altura de las bellas montañas que escondían uno de los mayores secretos del mundo mágico: el Colegio Hogwarts. Allí arriba se oían muy lejos los gritos de los alumnos que pasaban la tarde en los jardines, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Allí arriba no estaba Lily acosándola para que adelantara los deberes junto a ella. Allí arriba no la invadían las dudas y temores que se habían creado hacía ya tres años, y que, por más que hiciera no podía sacarlas del todo de su mente.

De repente oyó a su derecha un silbido que reconoció al instante. Dio un brusco giro en su escoba, justo a tiempo para esquivar la bludger que la rozó la melena. Apenas unos segundos después, otro volador se acercó a ella y tras devolver con fuerza la pelota al campo de quidditch, la volteó a mirar con una sonrisa seductora como siempre.

- ¿Estás espiándome Grace? –la preguntó en tono sugerente-.

- No sabía que tenías la selección a estas horas...

- Sí, pero no le chives nada a Potter, confío en ti... –la guiñó un ojo-.

- Tranquilo Derek, no soy tan chismosa –rió la rubia-.

- Ya va a acabar, estamos haciendo un calentamiento. ¿Y si me esperas y pasamos un rato juntos después? –la preguntó su novio acercando su escoba a la de ella-.

- Te espero en la parte de atrás de los vestuarios. –le contestó ella con coquetería-.

Aterrizó tras el edificio en el que se encontraban los vestuarios y, poniendo la escoba a un lado, se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared. Desde ahí podía ver las torres más altas del castillo, tapadas por una colina con mucha pendiente y los árboles del Bosque Prohibido que se cruzaban entre el castillo y el campo de quidditch. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Derek se unió a ella, recién duchado. Grace sonrió pensando en lo guapo que estaba así. Le tendió la mano para pasear juntos por el lago, pero él tiró de ella hacía sí, y, antes de que Grace se diera cuenta, estaba atrapada por los brazos de su novio.

El chico comenzó a besarla, y ella le respondió con gusto. La empotró con la pared y la arropó con su cuerpo mientras con una mano la sujetaba la nuca y la otra descendía más abajo de la espalda. Con mucha sutileza cambió su mano derecha hacia delante y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de los pantalones de su novia. Ella se revolvió nerviosa, y acabó por separarle, ignorando los intentos de este por calmarla.

- ¡Te dije que aún no! –le espetó pasándose un mechón tras la oreja con una mano temblorosa-.

- ¿Y cuando será que sí Grace? –la contestó él furioso-. Llevamos cuatro meses saliendo...

- Te dije que necesitaba tiempo Derek –intentó hacerle entender-. Esto no es fácil para mi...

- ¿Fácil para ti? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil aguantarme con un par de besitos cuando podría estar con la chica que quisiera?

- ¡Entonces márchate con quien quieras! –le contestó furiosa-.

Derek dio un golpe en la pared, cerca donde estaba la cabeza de Grace, que se encogió de miedo. Acercó su furiosa cara a la de la chica y con maldad la dijo:

- Puede que lo haga... Cuando empecé a salir contigo tenía entendido que eras más facilona. De hecho todo el mundo lo piensa, y ahora no sé por qué.

Se marchó dejando a la rubia helada. Tras contener durante unos segundos las lágrimas en sus ojos, cogió su escoba y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Antes de atravesar las puertas del vestíbulo, unos brazos fuertes la jalaron por detrás y la obligaron a darse la vuelta. Debido a las lágrimas, Grace tenía la vista nublada solo distinguió la figura de un chico más alto que ella y de pelo moreno. Sintió rabia porque fuera precisamente esa persona quien la estuviera viendo en un momento de debilidad.

- No estoy de humor Black –le escupió sin volver a mirarle y dándose la vuelta-.

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas por el apellido Grace? –le contestó el chico a su espalda-.

Grace reconoció esa voz, y secándose las lágrimas, dio de nuevo la vuelta con una expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Regulus? Perdona, te había confundido con tu hermano.

Regulus bufó molesto pero no dijo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que cambió la dirección de la conversación donde le interesaba:

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por nada –contestó ella evasivamente-. Un mal día.

- Ya... –contestó él dando a entender que no la creía ni una palabra-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No sabía que ni tú ni nadie de tu familia quisiera ayudarme a mi en nada. ¿No soy acaso una traidora? –preguntó esta enfadada-.

- Al igual que no te meto en las disputas de nuestras familias, te recomiendo que no me metas tú a mi. No creo que tengas nada que ver con las idioteces de tus padres...

- No son idioteces –le respondió con una calma inusual-. Son las creencias de gente decente.

- No dejes que te coman el coco como lo hicieron con mi hermano –le dijo Regulus, y si Grace se hubiera fijado, habría notado un tono triste en su voz-. No te coloques del lado de los perdedores. El poder de tu familia no te salvará eternamente, y, cuando te des cuenta, ya será tarde para hacer caso a mis consejos. Lo digo por tu bien y porque me preocupo por ti.

- No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, Regulus...

Y dicho esto, la rubia dejó al que ahora era el único hijo de los Black, y marchó a su sala común, intentando serenarse tras todos esos encuentros.

OO—OO

Remus y Lily salieron de la Biblioteca a media tarde y decidieron salir a pasear un rato por los jardines mientras esperaban al resto. Cuando bajaban del primer piso oyeron la voz emocionada de James. La siguieron y le encontraron hablando con Sadie, quien reía levemente. Sin duda fue una sorpresa ver a esa chica capaz de sonreír, Lily se preguntó cómo había conseguido James sacar esa parte de la extraña muchacha, pues era con el único con el que se comportaba así.

Al verlos dirigirse a ellos, James se calló y Sadie volvió a su acostumbrada expresión seria. Esto molestó a Lily pues la hizo sentir que sobraba.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Remus-.

- ¡Sadie se va a presentar a las pruebas de golpeadora! –exclamó James-.

- ¿Sabes jugar? –la preguntó Lily extrañada-.

- Más o menos –contestó Sadie-.

- Verás cuando se entera Grace... –le murmuró a Remus de modo que solo él pudo oírla. El chico rió, pero lo disimuló con una tos cuando James y Sadie le miraron-.

- ¿Seguro que tú no valdrías para golpeadora Lily? Yo paré la bludger con un libro y tu siempre traes una carretilla de ellos –la dijo Sadie con una mirada maligna-.

- ¡Eso pruébalo! –animó Remus divertido-.

- Tú no metas cizaña si no quieres que para la cena haya lobito asado –le susurró Lily-.

- Chicos dejad a Lily en paz –la defendió James. Lily le sonrió en agradecimiento-. Este es un deporte demasiado rudo para nuestra pequeña pelirroja, jamás sería capaz de jugar.

La indignación inundó a Lily y, tras dirigirle una mirada asesina a James, dejó sus libros a un lado y puso sus brazos en jarras.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo te lo demuestro? –le encaró-.

- ¿En serio? –la preguntó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro-.

- Venga...

- Está bien.

Sacó una quaffle de la caja que llevaba, pues cada capitán tenía la suya. "Mejor jugar con estas dentro de Hogwarts. No queremos que pierdas tu preciado puesto de premio anual" la dijo sonriendo burlonamente. La entregó a Lily un bate y ella golpeó la pelota hacia el exterior del castillo. La quaffle cruzó el aire y a unos veinte metros perdió fuerza y cayó. Además del flojo golpe, Lily se sujetó el brazo con dolor: se había hecho un mal estiramiento.

Ninguno rió por la situación, por miedo a cabrear a Lily, sino que se apresuraron a ayudarla, y James incluso la dijo que, para una novata, el tiro había sido muy bueno.

- Toma Lily –la dijo Remus poniéndola sus libros en los brazos-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la selección a ver como estos hacen el ridículo y a James le sale humo de las orejas?

James se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, pero solo consiguió hacer reír a Lily, que había superado el momento de vergüenza y veía como buena idea el pasar así el resto de la tarde. Así pues, los cuatro se encaminaron lentamente hacia el campo de quidditch, y Lily era inconsciente de que sostenía entre sus brazos algo más que sus libros.

OO—OO

Peter salía de un aula vacía, con la carta de su madre aún en sus manos. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Padfoot y se aburría soberanamente. Prongs estaría ya en el campo de quidditch y seguramente Moony seguiría en la Biblioteca secuestrado por sus libros. Decidió ir a ver la selección, como seguramente harían muchos más estudiantes. Ya estaba camino del lugar cuando escuchó un sollozo. No vio a nadie en su alrededor pero seguía oyendo un llanto. Lentamente se fue acercando al ruido y llegó hasta la puerta de un armario. Abrió temeroso la puerta y se encontró a Grace Sandler sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y llorando sobre ellas. En un primer momento tuvo la tentación de marcharse, pero ver así a la chica le dio demasiada pena. Se sentó a su lado y la rozó una mano tímidamente. Grace tembló y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó él-.

- Sí, Pettigrew. Solo necesitaba un rato a solas para liberar tensión. –le respondió con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo encontrar-.

- Vale...

Peter no era una persona de muchas palabras, por lo que se levantó y dejó allí a la chica que, por lo menos, había dejado de llorar.

OO—OO

James ya estaba en el campo con el uniforme puesto y la escoba en la mano. A su lado, Sarah, Josh y Allan esperaban a que Grace decidiera aparecer, pues ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso. El moreno desvió la mirada hacia las gradas, desde donde lo saludaron Remus y Lily, y donde también se encontraba Sadie analizando todo el campo.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó Grace bajando por la ladera corriendo, con el uniforme ya puesto y la escoba agarrada con las dos manos sobre la cabeza-.

- No vuelvas a retrasarte tanto –la regañó James-. Bien chicos, quiero que calentéis, para que no haya lesiones por culpa de algún inepto. Josh, Grace. Dedicaros a meterle caña a la escoba, quiero que los aspirantes a golpeadores ni os vean. Allan, tienes que poner el listón muy alto ¿entendido? Sarah, tú también debes esquivar las bludgers con mucha rapidez. Para encontrar al buscador necesitaremos más suerte que entrenamiento.

Arriba en las gradas, los tres chicos veían al equipo subir a las escobas y alzarse al aire. Poco a poco iba llegando la gente y se iba apostando en las gradas. Había muchos alumnos de segundo que por fin se les permitía tener una escoba en el colegio, y quería demostrar su valía. Remus distinguió a un grupo de chicos de quinto y sexto que ya se habían presentado el año anterior. También estaba Nicole Ahford con dos amigas que la decían palabras de consuelo mientras la chica respiraba muy deprisa y retorcía su escoba entre las manos. En una esquina del campo se habían colocado un grupo de chicas de su edad, que a Lily la pareció que no eran Gryffindors. Se dispuso a acercarse a ellas para advertirlas que el espionaje entre casas estaba prohibido, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca y captó unas palabras de su conversación.

- Este año está mucho más guapo que el anterior. Os apuesto lo que queráis a que me lo vuelvo a ligar.

Lily reconoció de inmediato a la chica que hablaba. Rubia, de pelo ondulado hasta al cintura, ojos grandes y negros y un bonito cuerpo. Solía coincidir con ella en la Biblioteca y la semana anterior la había visto con costras por toda la cara. Era Jane Green. Se imaginó que se refería a James, pues el año anterior él y la Ravenclaw habían tenido algo más que amistad, todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Además, la negra mirada de la rubia, no se apartaba de James quien volaba por encima de los postes seguido de Grace y Josh. La vio sonreír cuando le miraba y morderse el labio como si se tratase de un postre especialmente goloso que se la había antojado.

- Hola chicas –habló Lily por fin-. No os molestéis pero como premio anual es mi deber deciros que no está permitido el espionaje entre casas y que, si vuestra intención es pasarle la información a vuestro capitán, debo pediros que os vayáis.

Las chicas la miraron como si fuese un bicho raro antes de soltar unas risitas cantarinas que molestaron muchísimo a Lily. Fue Jane quien la habló, pues también era quien más la conocía.

- Evans créeme, preferimos tu capitán al nuestro. No tenemos intención de pasarle información de Rumsfelt, James nos gusta muchísimo más. –volviendo la vista hacia James, quien en ese momento practicaba una finta, sonrió de nuevo-. Me volvería Gryffindor solo por compartir Torre con él.

A esta declaración se la unieron de nuevo las molestas risitas y Lily se dio media vuelta, enfadada por la falta de madurez de ese grupo, por lo material que podía llegar a ser esa chica y, con un sentimiento raro en el estómago, que no sabía a que se debía. Se volvió a sentar entre Remus y Sadie y estuvo callada y con el entrecejo fruncido durante el resto de la tarde. Sadie sonrió y bajó las gradas cuando convocaron a los nuevos aspirantes.

OO—OO

James pasó una tarde algo agobiante. Tuvo que encararse a más de uno que insistía en que destituyera a Grace o Josh y le pusiera en su lugar. También la gente criticaba el trabajo de Sarah aludiendo que ellos podrían hacerlo mejor. El que menos críticas recibió fue Allan, aunque podría ser que la gente no se atrevía, pues este movía amenazadoramente su bate.

Hizo volar a los aspirantes a golpeadores y a buscadores por separado. La mayoría de los chicos de segundo se descalificaron de esa manera, pues los nervios los podían y algunos caían a mitad del ascenso. Un chico tropezó con la escoba del de adelante y habría caído al vacío si Remus no le hubiera sujetado mediante un hechizo.

Después de casi dos horas, el puesto de golpeador se disputaba entre Sadie y un chico de sexto con mucho músculo. Sin embargo, James ya había tomado una decisión, pues había descubierto que Sadie además de fuerza tenía una puntería impresionante, y había conseguido noquear a Grace, con más agresividad de la debida también. La rubia había protestado enérgicamente cuando vio a su nueva enemiga presentarse a las pruebas, pero ante tal demostración, prefirió callar antes que admitir de la buena jugada.

El puesto de buscador estaba más reñido. Había eliminado a todos menos a tres: Nicole, quien había demostrado una gran destreza que había impresionado a James, Bill, el hermano pequeño de Allan, que era muy rápido con la escoba y Maggie, una pequeña de tercero que había unas cuantas piruetas casi imposibles para su edad.

Además tenía que aguantar las risas y comentarios de las chicas que estaban a un lado del campo. En un partido no le importaba, es más, adoraba ese tipo de atención, pero en un momento tan drástico se estaba empezando a hartar.

- Muy bien, acercaros. En cuanto al puesto de golpeador, lo siento Higgins, pero se lo voy a dar a Sadie Williams. A ti te pondré como primer reserva si no tienes inconveniente –el chico hizo un seco movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba a Sadie con rencor. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó-. En cuanto al puesto de buscador, he de decir que hacía tiempo que no lo tenía tan difícil. Me gustaría haceros una prueba a vosotros tres mañana, para terminar de veros de nuevo sobre la escoba y poder hacer una buena elección. Así que os invitó a venir mañana a las cuatro. El resto del equipo no hace falta que vengáis sino queréis –concluyó mirando a los jugadores oficiales-.

Cuando caminó hacia el vestuario, Jane lo abordó moviendo su larga melena coquetamente.

- Si tienes alguna dificultad para encontrar un buscador, llámame a mi. Tengo experiencia: al fin y al cabo llevo todo el año "buscándote" -le dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia mientras le guiñaba un ojo-.

- Gracias Jane, pero me temo que necesito alguien de mi casa –rió James-.

- Bueno pues llámame de todas formas –le dijo volviéndose a poner delante de él-.

James rió de nuevo, ya algo incómodo, pues Lily continuaba en las gradas y podía notar su mirada sobre ellos. No quería que la pelirroja malinterpretara nada y diera por falsa su carta, por lo que decidió quitarse de encima a jane caballerosamente. La besó la mano y siguió su camino hacia los vestuarios oyendo tras él la risa de la chica, que debió interpretar el gesto como un triunfo. James bufó rodando los ojos y entró en el vestuario quitándose el uniforme.

OO—OO

Lily entró en la Sala Común de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, posó sus libros en la mesa y se quitó la túnica, soltándose el pelo de la coleta que llevaba. Se masajeó con cuidado la cabeza y lanzó un sonoro bostezo. Miró unos segundos el fuego, metida en sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la mesa para recoger los libros y llevarlos a su habitación, cuando un pergamino cayó desde el libro de Encantamientos. Lo cogió con cuidado, parecía una carta. Dejó los libros de nuevo y se encaminó en el sofá mientras desplegaba el pergamino.

Mientras iba leyéndolo, su sonrisa se iba acentuando y suspiró al terminar. Era lo más bonito que la habían escrito nunca. ¿De quién sería? Volvió a leerla...

_"No sé cómo decirte lo que deseo que sepas, así que te lo escribo. De todas formas, no tendré valor suficiente para entregarte esta carta cara a cara..."_

De repente se detuvo extrañada. Esa letra la sonaba muchísimo pero, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

O-oOOo-O

_¡Se acabó! ¿Qué ha parecido? El que entra en escena es Regulus Black por supuesto :D no podía dejarle de lado, me encanta ese personaje jeje_

_¿Y lo del puesto de buscador? Uff!!difícil!!tengo una idea os dejo opinar quién preferís que sea el séptimo del equipo! ¿No me digáis que no os preguntáis cómo será un equipo que tiene a Grace y Sadie juntas?jeje_

_Y ya llegó una declaración... ¿Qué pensará Lily? Ufff!! Jejeje ¿A que odiáis a Jane? Que yo sé que sí jajaja_

_Bueno, he de irme porque el avión sale en poco tiempo y quiero evitar el overbocking ;)_

_Para dejar reviews: le dais al go y escribís!!no me falleis!!cuando vuelva quiero encontrarme muchos reviews aunque sea criticándome! Un besazo!!;)_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	8. ¿De qué me suena esa letra?

_¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Yo acabo de volver de vacaciones y estoy tristona porque me despedí de la familia hasta el año que viene... pero bueno!aquí estoy, casi acabo de bajar del avión y actualizo como prometí jejeje que a ratucos iba escribiendo también, no podía evitarlo :P Gracias por todos los reviews, me han hecho muchísima ilusión todos ellos, y los largos más, que capacidad de retentiva tenéis!!jejejeje os contesto ¿vale?_

_DRAMIONE BLACK: Hola Laura!(acabo de entrar a tu perfil jeje) gracias por escribir!!la carta hoy la podrás leer enterita haber qué te parece jejeje y bueno, pobre Lily que se nos lía :P haber que ocurre al final ;) un besazo wapa!!_

_Camila: Hola wapa!!bueno pues la selección no me ha entrado en este capitulo al final porque al final ha habido una escena que se me ha hecho mas larga de lo que pensaba, pero en el siguiente capitulo verás lo que escribí sobre quien se queda ;) jejeje A mi también me encanta el nombre de Jane y no pude evitar meterlo también por el parecido con James xDD me alegro que te guste el fic, haber que me cuentas de esta capitulo!;) muuaaakkss!!_

_Lili: Holaaa!!que tal?? Uff!!Sadie :P esta va a hacer muchas cosas inesperadas. Yo diría que es un personaje cambiante que no se puede clasificar jejeje Grace también es un personaje peculiar, ambas me encantan porque tienen mucho carácter jejeje siii!!apareció Regulus!!tenía ganas de meterle, me parece alguien importante y misterioso!!y sí, tendrá un papel más o menos importante!!desde luego no se basará solo en ser el hermano de Sirius. ¡Que vicio con las escenas de Lily y James eh? Jajaja yo tampoco puedo evitarlas, me encantan :P la carta de James, me encanta que te hayas fijado :P ya se sabrá como lo de Remus tiene su por qué pero aun no lo diré jejeje me alegro que te hayan intrigado esos hermanos, ese es su papel no?:p no abandonaré la historia tranqui!!el siguiente capitulo está a medias pero no podré subirle muy enseguida porque ahora tengo exámenes y no quiero escribir por escribir ;) gracias por tu apoyo!!un besazo!!;)_

_Denu Black: Hola Denise!que razón tienes!es el mejor vicio del mundo!jejeje ays, dentro de poco yo tendré q ir alargando las actualizaciones por las clases, que ya en un mes empiezo pero estos días hay exámenes :S no dejaré de escribir pero no podré hacerlo tanto, me da penuca ____ avísame cuando lo cuelgues que por supuesto quiero leerlo :P por cierto, sigue contándome todo que me encanta!!jeje por cierto, te agregué al msn hace poco pero creo que aún no hemos coincidido, me encantaría hablar contigo!;) me alegro que te gustara el capitulo jejeje el que viene es aún más largo y hay una escena en qué explico un poco de cada punto de vista pero creo que se entiende bien ;) lo de los ocs debo darte la razón, yo los comprendo todos porq son míos pero ya son muchos jeje pero los hay que no son muy importantes, como son Jane, Josh, etc... pero sin necesarios a veces!es como una Lavender!!tantos libros preguntándonos qué pintaba allí y resulta que en el sexto nos la lían con Ron para poner celosa a Hermione!!jejejeje me encanta que saques el tema de Kate y Sirius :p tu lee y verás!!no sería yo si les dejara tranquilos y todo color rosa!!jajajaja igual fui un poco exagerada con eso de odiar a Jane jajaja yo no la odio. Y es cierto que siempre hay alguna que se lo quiere robar, pero digo a su favor que esta no tiene tanta maldad y cree tener más razones para llevársele jejeje mmm puedo prometer y prometo que Regulus tendrá más importancia en el fic que el hermano de Sirius, le considero demasiado importante!!jeje un besazo enorme!!;)_

_Fd-potter: Hola Fede!!madre mia!!jejeje el otro día fui al cine a ver Mamma mía, vi el cartel de Wall-e y me acordé de ti!!jejeje me fui de vacaciones a Malaga a ver a la familia que acabo de tener otra primita y tenía que consentirla jejeje weno weno, aquí te doy un adelanto, una de las cartas sí las pongo sí jejeje me encanta que te haya gustado mi Regulus (es decir, mi versión, mío no es jajaja), yo también me le imaginaba así. Al contrario que Sirius que era el bromista y abierto, a él lo veo como tímido y oscuro :P lo de Remus llegará pronto. Es muy importante porque sino él no se habría atrevido a robarle nada a Dumbledore jeje pobre Jane!!aun no ha hecho nada y ya la quieres tirar por la torre de astronomía??jajajaja de Sadie y Jeff no digo nada, pero aún no lo habéis visto todo de ellos :P fíjate, al que yo odio es a Derek que tontería jejeje espero que te guste este capitulo ;) un besazo!!_

_Cintiafr: Niñaaaaa!!que tal la vida??ya en nada nos vemos!!jejeje oye tú siempre encuentras alguna frase jajaja es q hija, estaba leyendo la escena de la orden del fénix y me quedó más que claro, que el sex simbol por excelencia era Sirius, así que se merecía una escena así jejeje lo tuyo con Sadie es crónico :P pero ya me irás diciendo xDD Peter con alguna chica??mmm ya veré qué pasa jejeje yo no creo que al principio fuera malo, pero que se hartó de ser un segundo plato y se fue haciendo malo poco a poco!!lee lo de hoy y sabrás a qué me refiero jeje y sí, Derek un cabrón xDD te perdono porque me comentaste :p a saber donde estabas!!jajajaja un besazo choni!;)_

_Bueno acabé con los reviews y empiezo con la historia!!jejeje haber qué me decís!!tengo el otro capitulo a medias, pero no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido, pues tengo exámenes estos días y no quiero escribir corriendo y mal!!por cierto, no sé si habréis pensado que a veces tienen unos comportamientos algo cambiantes, pero está hecho así a posta. El otro día releyéndolo me di cuenta de que se puede malinterpretar!!lo que quiero mostrar a veces es que los adolescentes no piensan igual que la gente normal ;) _

_Nada de esto es mío, sino de otra rubia con mucho más dinero. _

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_O-oOOo-o_

**Capítulo 8: ¿De qué me suena esa letra?**

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor abandonaba el campo tras la selección. Estaban cansados, sudorosos y, en el caso de Grace, enfadados. La chica estaba murmurando entre dientes, todo tipo de palabrotas, nada propias de una chica de su clase, como bien la habría recordado su madre. Estaba furiosa con Potter, con la estúpida de Williams, que además de hacerla la vida imposible en la habitación, había decidido fastidiarla en el equipo, y con el mundo en general. Sarah iba a su lado riendo disimuladamente por el enfado de su compañera. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo hacia Sadie quien iba por delante del resto. Era la primera vez que veía a esa chica, pero por la expresión de Grace cuando apareció, las cosas entre ellas no estaban bien y la cosa se pondría interesante a medida que avanzaran los entrenamientos.

- ¡Ya es lo que faltaba para completar mi día! ¡Si me asomo a la Torre de Astronomía seguro que alguien me empuja! ¡Estoy gafada!

Grace seguía lanzando improperios, sin hablar a nadie en concreto. No era consciente siquiera que alguien la estuviera escuchando por lo que la sobresaltó la intervención de Sarah.

- ¿Mal día rubia?

- ¿Eh? –preguntó Grace volviendo a la tierra-.

- Has dicho que es lo que faltaba para completar tu día, así que han debido suceder más cosas...

- ¡Buff! ¿Por dónde empiezo? Primero tengo la discusión diaria con el imbécil, después mi novio decide ponerse en plan machista, tras eso el racista de sangre limpia pretende irme de salvador del mundo cuando le conozco como si le hubiera parido, y ahora el gilipollas de mi capitán decide meter a la rara al equipo. ¿Te parece completo o no? –la espetó furiosa-.

- No ha estado mal para un solo día, pero ni yo tengo la culpa, ni ganas nada escupiéndome –la respondió la chica frotándose la mejilla-.

Grace bufó molesta pero decidió no convertir a Sarah en otro de sus problemas. Además, vio venir a uno de los anteriormente citados justo hasta ella. Instintivamente cogió a Sarah del brazo quien desvió la vista para ver acercarse a Derek Rumsfelt.

- ¡Grace! –la llamó el chico cuando la rubia cambió su camino arrastrando a Sarah con ella. Esta le envió a Derek una mirada de profundo odio, pese a que no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Fideldad entre Gryffindors ante todo-.

- No quiero verte. Déjame. –le contestó evitando mirarle a los ojos-.

- Por favor, perdóname lo de antes. Me comporté como un gilipollas pero no quise decir todo lo que dije.

- Tienes razón –le contestó Grace mirándole a los ojos por primera vez-. Te comportaste como un gilipollas.

- Pero escúchame por favor. Vamos a dar una vuelta los dos solos y lo hablamos.

- ¡Yo no pienso quedarme a solas contigo después de lo de antes! –le espetó furiosa-.

Sarah, quien hasta ese momento había sido espectadora muda de la escena, imaginó lo que podría haber pasado e interfirió por su amiga.

- Déjala Rumsfelt, ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo

- ¡Tu te callas cardo!

- ¡No insultes a mi amiga capullo! –intervino Grace-. No quiero volver a verte.

Agarró con fuerza a Sarah, asegurándose que continuaba con ella, y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo dejando a Derek plantado sin saber qué hacer para conseguir el perdón de su novia.

- Grace, ¿Qué pasó antes? –la preguntó Sarah tras un rato en silencio, mientras se cruzaban con un grupo de chicos de segundo curso-.

La rubia tardó un poco en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, no miró a la chica a los ojos.

- Simplemente he conocido una parte de él que no sabía que existiera. Por favor déjalo, no quiero pensar en ello.

Se deshizo del brazo de su compañera y la adelantó caminando hacia la torre. Cuando llegó encontró a los chicos algo esparcidos por la Sala, cada uno a su aire. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Remus y se desplomó el sillón de al lado del chico.

- ¿Mal día? –preguntó Remus cuando la vio cerrar los ojos-.

- Agotador... –le respondió ella-. Y aún me queda el trabajo de Runas.

- Menuda indirecta. –bromeó el chico-. Pero descuida, te ayudaré. Además yo también estoy algo aburrido.

OO—OO

James llegó a la torre de premios anuales más tarde que Lily. Se había quedado a recoger todo y no paraba de darle vueltas al tema del buscador. Además, intentaba evitar encontrarse pronto con Lily. Suponía que la pelirroja ya habría leído la carta que la había dejado en sus libros cuando ella intentaba darle a la quaffle. Había escogido una al azar y la había dejado allí. La otra se la había guardado en el uniforme de quidditch, a la espera de la oportunidad para dársela.

¿Habría reconocido ella su letra? Puede que a esas horas ella ya supiera quien era el autor de la carta y, por tanto, ya sería conocedora de sus sentimientos. El deseo de huir se hizo latente mientras les daba la contraseña a los jugadores de pocker del retrato. Cuando entraba en la sala común, se cruzó con Lily que ya salía hacia el Gran Comedor. Parecía muy contenta y sonreía abiertamente. Al apartarse él para dejarla pasar, la chica le echó las manos al cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla abrazándole muy fuerte. Le lanzó una mirada muy feliz y marchó fuera del retrato.

James se quedó solo, desconcertado, y frotándose la mejilla besada. Una sonrisa algo estúpida se formó en su cara y no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de júbilo por ese gesto de Lily.

OO—OO

El vestuario de quidditch estaba vacío y a oscuras. Al menos hasta que un chico entró en él apresuradamente. Era alto, delgado y de cabello castaño oscuro. Miró nerviosamente a ambos lados hasta localizar una pequeña mochila situada bajo un banco.

- No pierdo la cabeza porque la llevo pegada al cuello...- susurró molesto el chico echándose la mochila al hombro-.

Iba dispuesto a abandonar el vestuario cuando vio algo en el suelo que le hizo retroceder. Era un trozo de pergamino, pulcramente doblado. Extrañado lo cogió y lo abrió. Al leer la carta escrita con una fina letra, rió la primera vez, por sus palabras. Sin embargo, la releyó un par de veces convenciéndose que, con palabras así, ninguna chica se resistiría.

Se la guardó y decidió rescribirla con su letra y utilizarla en su beneficio. No sabía si daría resultado, y menos con una chica así, pero solo le quedaba intentarlo. Ella era especial, guapa, inteligente, ocurrente, quizá en ocasiones algo superficial, pero nada que no se curara con un poco de madurez. Siempre la miraba cuando coincidían en alguna clase, y hoy también habían coincidido. La había visto esa tarde mirar el entrenamiento junto a sus amigas y, al percatarse de su presencia, no pudo evitar hacer un par de piruetas que no debía, cosa por lo que James le había regañado.

Sin embargo, en ese pergamino estaban las palabras que lo llevarían hacia su chica. Por esa razón, Josh Cambell marchó feliz hasta la Torre Gryffindor.

OO—OO

Gisele acababa de salir de la ducha. Aún llevaba únicamente una toalla mojada alrededor de su cuerpo, como prueba de ello. Se paseaba por la habitación vacía tranquilamente, mientras secaba su pelo con la varita. Después de que James la hubiera asegurado que nada malo había ocurrido allí fuera, la chica estaba más tranquila y relajada, contenta incluso. Luciendo su típico humor cantaba a voz en grito una de sus canciones favoritas:

- ¡I´m born in te USA! –sacudió con fuerza la cabeza desordenándose el cabello y haciendo que se le cayera la toalla-.

Estaba recogiéndola cuando oyó unos golpes en la ventana y vio a un chico rubio que la sonaba de algo, asomado, montado en una escoba y llamándola.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –el grito de Gisele se oyó por toda la torre. Cogió lo primero que encontró, un enorme libro que Sadie había llevado esa tarde, y fue a pegar con él al chico-.

- ¡No espera! –protestó él dando un giro en el aire para esquivar el libro-. Lo siento, de verdad. Solo buscaba a Grace.

- ¿Rumsfelt? –preguntó Gisele cayendo en quien era-.

- ¿Está Grace? –repitió Derek-.

- Está en la sala común. Voy a buscarla.

Y salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común sin percatarse de su poco discreto atuendo.

- ¡Grace! –chilló al verla inclinada en una mesa con Remus-. Tu novio está en la ventana –al ver que la rubia desviaba la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales, corrigió-. En nuestra habitación.

- Pensé que estaba en la entrada... –susurró la chica-.

- Le eché de allí hace veinte minutos –la dijo Sarah que estaba sentada cerca con unas amigas-.

Toda la sala las estaba mirando expectante, Grace, para evitar murmuraciones o rumores, se apresuró a salir corriendo para decirle a Derek que se marchara. Sin embargo no era eso lo que más llamaba la atención. La mayoría se había quedado sin habla al ver bajar a Gisele Mendes de las habitaciones con solo una toalla enrollada al cuerpo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Remus que, indignado por ciertas miradas de sus compañeros, se apresuró a quitarse la túnica y cubrir a Gisele con ella. La chica que hasta entonces no se había percatado de su aspecto, enrojeció pero tomó su acostumbrada actitud risueña. Mirando en especial a un grupo de chicos que la observaban embobados, dijo en voz bien alta:

- Sé que me deseáis pero prometí llegar virgen al matrimonio así que si no tenéis intenciones casamenteras, me temo que no puedo ni siquiera miraros.

- ¡Gis, yo me caso contigo! –gritó Sirius rompiendo el hielo y dando tiempo a la chica a escabullirse de allí acompañada por Remus que seguía mirando mal a algunos compañeros-.

OO—OO

En la habitación de las chicas, Grace acababa de entrar y Derek hizo ademán de deslizarse dentro de la habitación, cuando su novia le cerró la ventana en las narices. Pese a que era muy tentadora la idea de dejarle así, no pudo evitar sucumbir a las súplicas del chico. Abrió de nuevo la ventana, pero solo lo justo para asomarse ella.

- Ya te dije antes que no quería hablar contigo –le espetó mirándole furiosa-.

- Por favor, déjame explicarte.

- ¡No creo que tu comportamiento tenga justificación!

- Claro que no cariño, no la tiene. Pero me he comportado de una forma horrible y me siento fatal. Estaba algo alterado tras la selección y las hormonas hablaron por mi. De verdad no es cierto nada de lo que te dije, soy un gilipollas y no merezco perdón; pero como tú eres la chica más comprensiva del mundo, estoy seguro que me darás una nueva oportunidad de demostrarte lo caballero que soy en realidad.

Ante este discurso, Grace se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, analizando las palabras e intentando tomar una decisión. Entonces Derek la cogió suavemente de la mano y, besándosela, la susurró tiernamente:

- No sé qué hacer si me dejas. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

Era la primera vez que la decía eso, y aquello hizo ignorar todas sus alarmas y sonreírle, permitiéndole así que la besara levemente en los labios, sellando de esa forma su reconciliación.

OO—OO

Esa noche en la cena, Lily le habló a Grace de su misteriosa carta. Su amiga que estaba de mucho mejor humor tras la reconciliación con su chico, la escuchaba entusiasmada y daba sugerencias sobre el posible autor.

- ¿Y ese chico tan mono de Ravenclaw? la dijo-.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Lily desconcertada-.

- Con el que hiciste el trabajo de pociones el año pasado. No recuerdo su nombre.

- No creo –la contestó Lily negando con la cabeza-.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mathew Smith!

- También lo dudo mucho –la volvió a responder Lily divertida-. Además, ya te dije, me suena muchísimo su letra. Es alguien cercano a mi.

Grace se paró a pensar un momento. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor por donde, casualmente, entraban en ese momento Regulus Black y Severus Snape. Por un instante tuvo la tentación a decir el nombre del segundo como posible admirador secreto de su amiga.

Ella sospechaba que, cuando Lily y él eran amigos, él sentía mucho más. Nunca le había comentado sus sospechas a su amiga, pues sabía que eso solo la incomodaría. Y Lily no pareció darse cuenta nunca de ello. Además, mencionarle ahora a su ex amigo, solo sería meter el dedo en una herida que aún no estaba cerrada.

- Pues ahora no sé –se rindió-. Pero ya averiguaremos quien es.

OO—OO

Poco antes, Regulus Black y Severus Snape salían de las mazmorras para dirigirse a la cena junto a más Slytherin. Cuando aún les quedaba por subir un piso hasta el vestíbulo, Regulus adelantó corriendo a sus compañeros siguiendo a alguien con la vista. Cuando llegó hacia su meta, se puso interponiendo su paso y dijo:

- Antes no me dijiste tu nombre.

La chica, morena, de piel blancuzca y mirada severa le miró por encima del hombro intentando adelantarle.

- No es de tu incumbencia saberlo –le dijo Sadie-.

- Yo decidiré qué es de mi incumbencia –la respondió-.

- Triste imitación de tu hermano, pero no consigues igualarle –le espetó con maldad la chica mirándole a los ojos y notando de nuevo esa barrera mental que tanto la ofuscaba-.

Regulus bramó interiormente, pero no dio ningún cambio de exterior en su rostro. Esa chica lo conseguía sacar de quicio, había encontrado un punto débil en él y le utilizaba a traición. Le molestaba enormemente perder terreno en una discusión a sangre fría cuando normalmente él controlaba sin esfuerzo esas situaciones.

Sadie aprovechó a seguir su camino cuando vio que él se quedaba sin respuesta. Regulus hizo ademán de seguirla y continuar discutiendo pero se contuvo. No habría sido inteligente pues ese día llevaba las de perder, y él nunca comenzaba una pelea que no supiera a ciencia cierta que iba a ganar.

- ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Te interesa la nueva? –oyó una voz por detrás. Al darse la vuelta vio que Snape se había retrasado a esperarle mientras el resto entraban al Gran Comedor-.

- No me negarás que es una chica muy extraña –le contestó-.

- Sí, eso sí –admitió Severus-.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

- Solo su nombre, Sadie Williams, que ha venido de Alemanía con su hermano y que les han colocado en Gryffindor a dedo por el espacio, ya sabes. Dumbledore les presentó la noche de la selección por eso tú, al llegar dos días después, no te enteraste de nada.

- Ya me parecía que no era muy Gryffindor, no es como ellos.

- Viene a ser igual, es amiga de Potter. -dijo con asqueo-. ¿Te interesa mucho? –preguntó con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro-.

- No del modo que piensas Snape –le respondió Regulus con la misma sonrisa-. Yo soy hombre de una solo mujer, tal como tú ¿no?

De repente Severus se quedó muy serio y se dirigió al chico con expresión ceñuda:

- No sabes nada de mi Black, no te atrevas a afirmar nada que no conoces.

- Tranquilo Snape –Regulus sonrió más. Esa discusión sí la ganaría-. No pretendo que me cuentes tus patéticos sentimientos.

Severus intentó asestar el último golpe para desviar el tema de él. Mientras atravesaban la puerta del comedor dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y le dijo a Regulus:

- Patético lo tuyo. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera detrás de una traidora a la sangre?

Regulus esta vez se puso serio pero siguió considerado ganada la discusión. Él también dirigió la mirada hacia esa mesa y le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro.

- Al menos yo quiero nada con sangres sucias. Si quieres entrar en nuestro círculo ya puedes dirigir tu vista hacia otro lado.

OO—OO

Sadie se sentó en la mesa junto a Remus y Jeff. Enfrente tenía a Sirius, a un lado de este a James y al otro a Kate que hablaba con Gisele. Separadas del resto por alumnos más pequeños, estaban Lily y Grace que hablaban en voz baja y mirando de un lado a otro del comedor. Debido a la imposibilidad de entrar en la mente de Regulus, pensó en conseguir algo de información suya por parte de Sirius, el hermano que se veía más pasional y más confiado. Por eso le dijo fingiendo indiferencia:

- Hoy he conocido a tu hermano, Sirius. Os parecéis bastante aunque es un chico muy serio.

La respuesta fue más o menos la que esperada. Sirius volvió la vista hacia ella algo sorprendido, y balbuceó un par de palabras encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ah,si? Bueno, sí, puede... em, quizá un poco, sí.

Solo la sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero la bastó para captar unas cuantas escenas.

En la primera, dos niños pequeños, de cinco o seis años como mucho, jugaban a pelearse en un salón algo lúgubre y mal iluminado. Parecían felices y se miraban cómplices.

En la segunda imagen, el mayor de los niños, más o menos con la misma edad que en la escena anterior, era arrastrado y reprendido por una mujer alta, morena y con un moño muy prieto, cosa que endurecía sus facciones, ya de por si muy serias. El niño le sostenía la mirada a su madre, aunque parecía temerla. En el fondo, tras el sofá, estaba el niño pequeño mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión asustada.

En tercer lugar vio de nuevo a los dos hermanos, esta vez con más edad, cruzarse en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ambos llevaban diferentes uniformes y cuando se vieron, se alejaron y movieron la cara como si no se reconocieran.

La última escena la formaban los dos hermanos que ella había conocido. Sirius arrastraba un baúl y atravesaba un pasillo pasando de largo a su hermano que le dirigía una mirada fría que mostraba muchísimo odio.

Se guardó en la mente toda esa información, decidida a analizarla con más tranquilidad y no seguir con el tema delante del chico que parecía incómodo.

OO—OO

Lily y Grace ya habían terminado la cena y salían juntas del Gran Comedor en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era viernes y al día siguiente no necesitaban madrugar por lo que habían pensando en pasar un rato juntas pensando en más posibles autores de la famosa carta.

Llamaron a Lily y vieron venir a Mark Bennet acompañado por tres amigos más, entre lo que estaba Sam, con su habitual seriedad. Se separó un poco del resto y se cercó a las dos chicas. Saludó a Grace y se dirigió a Lily directamente.

- ¿Quieres quedar mañana a las once en la Biblioteca para seguir con las clases? –la preguntó-.

- Claro. A las once me parece genial. –respondió ella alegremente-.

- De acuerdo pues allí nos vemos en la mesa de siempre. Lleva el libro de Encantamientos. Hasta mañana.

Y marchó hacia el sótano con sus amigos, a la Sala Común de Huflepuff. Grace miró a Lily con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó esta-. ¡No! Es imposible Grace...

- ¿Por qué no? No es el chico más extrovertido del mundo por lo que una carta le pega. Además, ¿no decías que encontraste la carta en el libro de Encantamientos?

Esto hizo callar a Lily que puso su mente a trabajar como loca. La verdad es que encajaba con lo del libro, y también tenía sentido que le sonara la letra pues últimamente estudiaban mucho juntos. Decidió que al día siguiente llevaría la carta a la Biblioteca y compararía ambas letras. Cruzó los dedos interiormente porque coincidieran.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente todos desayunaron pronto, pues parecieron haberse puesto de acuerdo en ir esa mañana a la Biblioteca. Todos tenían buenas razones. Lily tenía que comparar la letra de Mark con la de su carta. Grace iría algo apartada pero suficientemente cerca, pues aseguraba que no podía con la curiosidad. Gisele debía recuperar todos los deberes que no había hecho esa semana y Kate había quedado en ayudarla a cambio de una caja de calderos de chocolate. Jeff tenía problemas en Transformaciones y decidió buscar ayuda en algunos libros. Se llevó con él a Sadie con el fin de apartarla de la ventana por si aparecía una lechuza. Sirius y James habían tenido una idea fantástica para una broma y querían consultar algunos libros de Transformaciones y Pociones. Remus decidió aprovechar para estudiar y a la vez vigilar lo que ese par tramaba. Por último, Peter tomó el problema en su beneficio y consiguió engatusar a Remus a que le ayudara con una redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Así pues, pese a ser sábado, la torre Gryffindor se halló más vacía que de costumbre en horas tan tempranas. Los ocupantes del último curso se encontraban en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente. Los merodeadores contaban antiguas historias, compitiendo entre ellos sobre quien había armado el jaleo más grande. Remus estaba terminando de contar como, con nueve años, le había robado la varita a su padre y había vuelto de color rosa al perro del vecino que siempre se lanzaba a morderle. Al final su vecino acabó saltando por encima del seto para intentar agredir al padre de Remus que, sin tener constancia de nada, estaba durmiendo la siesta en un balancín en el porche.

Lily se mostró indignada y sorprendida porque el merodeador más tranquilo fuera capaz realizar esa travesura.

- ¡Pero Remus! ¿Cómo pudiste...?

- ¡Bah Lily, no fue para tanto! –la contestó él restándole importancia con una mano-. Mi intención era convertirlo en un gusano para poder pisarlo, así que resultó muy inocente. Wormtail, te toca a ti –dijo dirigiéndose a Peter que hasta entonces solo escuchaba y reía-.

El pequeño chico subió un poco la cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida fue a comenzar el relato de su historia, la cual probablemente, llevaba preparando con entusiasmo desde que comenzaron ese juego.

- No creo que Wormtail haya hecho algo suficientemente molesto para merecer un puesto en la vitrina de las travesuras –bromeó Sirius palmeando a Peter por la espalda-.

Tras este comentario recibió una colleja de su novia y una mirada de odio por parte de Grace que le espetó:

- ¿Quieres dejar de intentar ser siempre el centro de atención Black? –y, volviéndose hacia Peter la miró con dulzura-. Continúa Peter, seguro que fue una broma digna de medalla. –comentario que consiguió enrojecer el chico-.

Pero nadie supo si la broma de Peter mereció medalla, diploma o lanzarle tomates, pues la conversación la interrumpieron las lechuzas que llevaban el correo a los alumnos como todos los días.

Ese día, al ser sábado recibían más correo de casa del corriente. James y Sirius recibieron cada uno un paquete de parte de la señora Potter, Lily tuvo carta de sus padres, y a Kate la escribió su hermana pequeña. Lo más interesante le ocurrió a Remus que por fin obtuvo la respuesta a la carta que envió Fawkes. Escondió rápidamente el sobre tras El Profeta que había recibido. Sabía que con solo ver su nombre escrito en el exterior, alguno reconocería la letra y le ametrallarían a preguntas.

Tenía que escabullirse pronto, así que, fingiendo mirar el periódico por encima se levantó.

- Chicos, yo me adelanto que tengo mucho que hacer. Os espero en la Biblioteca.

Salió del Comedor lo más tranquilo posible y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la gente, echó a correr apresuradamente hasta llegar al pasillo del tercer piso. Allí se escondió tras una armadura y sacó la carta. Era corta y precisa:

_Querido Remus:_

_Te agradezco enormemente todos tus esfuerzos para convencerme del peligro. Sin embargo, es absolutamente necesario que hablemos cara a cara, aunque tenga que ir a Hogwarts. Ya te dije que lo que voy a contarte es urgente y muy secreto, ahora más que nunca. Sé que tú también te arriesgas pero confío en que comprendas la importancia de mi petición y acudas a la cita. Te espero el viernes 22 de septiembre a la una de la madrugada en el lugar de siempre en el Bosque Prohibido._

_Siempre con amor._

Remus arrugó el pergamino mientras juraba entre dientes. Lo alisó de nuevo para volver a leerlo y suspiró apoyándose en la pared. Se frotó los ojos y se mordió el labio. Ya estaba todo hecho. Lo había intentado todo y no le había hecho caso. Solo le quedaba esperar que no hubiera sorpresas desagradables, y todo fuera rápido. Tenía que procurar que saliera de los terrenos en el menor tiempo posible y sin que nadie más se percatarse de su presencia.

OO—OO

Mientras todos marchaban a la Biblioteca, Lily y Grace volvieron a la torre de los premios anuales a buscar la carta de Lily. Quería llevarla a su reunión de Encantamientos para comparar la letra con la de Mark.

- Déjame volver a leerla por favor –pidió Grace imitando a una niña pequeña y mirando la carta con los ojos muy abiertos-.

- No sé por qué te llama tanto la atención. Es muy bonita pero no sé de quien es. Sin embargo, a ti te lo ha dicho tu novio. –la contestó Lily-.

- Hay una diferencia abismal Lils, él solo me dijo que me quería, pero no con unas palabras tan lindas.

Con un remate digno de una gran cazadora, Grace atrapó la carta y se puso a leerla por décima vez. Bromeando, se subió a una de las mesas y la recitó en voz alta mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos:

_"No sé cómo decirte lo que deseo que sepas, así que te lo escribo. De todas formas, no tendré valor suficiente para entregarte esta carta cara a cara. Sé perfectamente que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesitaba hacértelo saber. Tú, con tu sola presencia, has conseguido que me duelan lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera activos. Me has enamorado completamente. Cuando te miro no puedo apartar la mirada de ti. Quisiera crear un hogar entre mis brazos para poder abrazarte durante todo el día. Te quiero tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras."_

Las dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Lily se tiró al sofá suspirando y Grace se la unió al poco. Extendieron la carta entre las dos y la miraron con adoración.

- Me dan ganas de enmarcarla –dijo Lily-.

- Lily da igual quien te la haya escrito. ¡Es un poeta! ¡Cásate con él o lo hago yo!

Lily rió y se levantó, cogiendo su mochila del suelo.

- Vamos a comprobar si el autor es ese pedazo rubio –la instó Grace abrazándola por los hombros-.

Salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a la Biblioteca.

OO—OO

Jane marchaba también a la Biblioteca, sin tener ni idea de lo movido que estaría ese lugar aquella mañana. Iba con dos amigas a empezar un trabajo de Pociones, pues tenía que conservar el puesto de la favorita de Slughorn aunque tuviera que perder todo un fin de semana. El trabajo en el ministerio que este la ofrecería al finalizar Hogwarts, lo merecía todo.

Así pues, marchaba la rubia con sus amigas cuando una de ellas se agacho y cogió un pergamino del suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso Anne? –la preguntó-.

- No lo sé. Se les ha caído a aquellas –la respondió señalando a dos chicas que caminaban un poco por delante de ellas. Al mirarlas, Jane reconoció a Grace Sandler y Lily Evans, de Gryffindor-.

- Parece una carta –dijo la otra chica-. ¡Haber que pone!

Y las dos juntaron las cabezas para leer el contenido del papel cuando Jane se lo arrebató.

- Chicas, leer cosas ajenas es de mala educación –pero al mirar una vez más hacia delante, la venció la curiosidad y la abrió ella-.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció de inmediato la letra de James Potter, y más aún cuando leyó el contenido de la carta. No era un secreto para ella que James sentía algo especial por la pelirroja de Gryffindor, pero no esperaba que albergara un amor tan profundo. Sin duda la carta era de él, era innegable. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto escribir mientras hacían los trabajos juntos? Miles. Pero, la duda era, ¿sabía Lily quién era el autor de su carta? Debía averiguarlo, pero utilizando mucha sutileza y procurando no parecer muy interesada. Debía utilizar muy bien su mente, pero eso no era difícil. No en vano el sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Ravenclaw.

- ¡Qué bonita! ¿De quién será? –la preguntó una de sus amigas-.

- Ni idea, pero deberíamos devolverla a su dueña. –la respondió adelantándolas y apresurándose hasta donde estaban las dos amigas-.

- ¡Chicas, esperad! –Lily y Grace se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás, encontrando a Jane Green yendo hacia ellas con un papel en la mano-. Se os caído esto.

- ¡Mi carta! –exclamó Lily cogiéndola-. Gracias Green, no me habría perdonado si la hubiera perdido.

- ¿Es tuya? –la preguntó fingiendo indiferencia-. La verdad es que no he podido evitar darla una ojeada. Es preciosa –sonrió, provocando una sonrisa en las dos chicas-. ¿Quién será capaz de escribir cosas tan lindas? –preguntó a nadie en concreto aunque con un ojo en Lily-.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi –la contestó riéndose-. Aún no sé quién es el autor. Espero averiguarlo pronto.

- Pues suerte. Haber si besa tan bien como escribe –bromeó mientras la adelantaba junto a sus amigas siguiendo el camino de la Biblioteca-.

Así que Lily no había reconocido la letra. Eso la daba una clara ventaja. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía convencerla de que el autor era otro y, con suerte, comenzaría a salir con él. Esto derrumbaría las esperanzas de James que volvería a sus brazos. Sabía que dicho así sonaba cruel y egoísta. Pero también era cierto que Evans no mostraba ningún interés por James, es más, según la habían dicho la gustaba otro muchacho. Y James, de una forma u otra sufriría, pero al menos así cortaría el problema de raíz. Vale, a corto plazo le rompería el corazón, pero a largo plazo le estaba haciendo un favor de los gordos.

OO—OO

Remus estaba sentado en la Biblioteca con Sirius, James y Peter. Los dos primeros se dedicaban a mirar libros para perfeccionar su broma, y Peter le daba en el brazo continuamente para desviar su atención a su redacción.

- Quejicus se va a enterar esta vez –susurró James con sonrisa maligna. Sirius rió y continuó apuntando hechizos y recetas-.

- Chicos, si seguís acosando siempre a Snape es lógico que os pillen. Cambiad el modus operandi por favor. Más originalidad –les retó Remus sin apartar la vista de la redacción de Peter la cual estaba tachando casi por completo-.

- ¿Y si te atacamos a ti, Moony? –propuso Sirius con una sonrisa malévola-.

- Pues tendré que daros una lección. Puedo con los dos y con una mano a la espalda. –respondió el rubio con chulería-.

- Uy, eso lo podemos averiguar enseguida. ¿Vamos a una clase vacía? –retó Sirius levantándose. Remus también se levantó divertido-.

- ¡Eh, frenad! Si peleamos entre nosotros, no habrá espacio para Quejicus –intervino James haciendo sentarse a sus amigos-.

- Te libras por los pelos lobito –bromeó Sirius sacándole la lengua y volviendo a sentarse-.

- ¡Serás perro! –le contestó este-. Esto no quedará así –añadió mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que ambos se echaran a reír-.

James y Peter se miraron y negaron con la cabeza sonriendo. Los piques de esos dos durarían toda la vida.

OO—OO

Grace se acababa de colocar en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Sacaba sus apuntes con parsimonia, más pendiente de lo que ocurría dos mesas más allá que en otra cosa. Lily acababa de sentarse junto a Mark Bennet y dos chicos más: un chico de gafas con pinta de resabiado y una chica poco agraciada que miraba a su amiga con profunda antipatía.

Tan concentrada estaba en aquella escena que no notó como dos personas se sentaban a su lado hasta que recibió un golpe en la costilla.

- Tierra llamando a Grace... –bromeó Gisele sonriéndola divertida mientras sacaba un libro de Transformaciones-.

- ¡Eh! –respondió ella mirándolas-. No sabía que veníais.

- Es verdad. Solo lo hemos dicho seis veces en el desayuno –ironizó Kate arrimándose a Gisele-.

- Lo siento, hoy estaba a mi bola –respondió Grace con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de volverse a sus apuntes-.

Sería mejor que se concentrara un poco en sus deberes y dejara a Lily sola hasta que esta supiera algo. Estaba segura que se enteraría pronto fuese lo que fuese.

OO—OO

Lily llevaba rato intentando ver la letra de Mark. Sin embargo, este no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Solo había sacado el libro de Encantamientos, nada de sus apuntes. Sam sacó los suyos y Lily tuvo ganas de hechizarla. ¡Ella quería ver la letra de Mark, no la suya! Era frustrante. Decidió probar algo nuevo.

Disimuladamente llevó su varita hasta su libro y realizó un hechizo no verbal que pegó la página en la que trabajaban a otra. Con tranquilidad fue a pasar la página y tirar de ella para despegarla. Esta se partió y siguió pegada a la otra página de modo que lo que ponía, quedó ilegible.

- ¡Mierda! –susurró-. Mark, he tenido un problema –le dijo al chico enseñándole el desperfecto-. ¿Te importa escribirme el hechizo aquí de mientras lo resuelvo? –pidió poniendo cara de buena-.

Mark rió suavemente por la cara de Lily y escribió en una esquina el hechizo que estaban estudiando. Esta cogió el pergamino con avidez y sacando disimuladamente su carta. Hizo una mueca de decepción al ver que no coincidía.

OO—OO

Jeff pasaba a limpio sus deberes con total parsimonia mientras Sadie miraba distraídamente por la ventana. El moreno suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia su hermana.

- Muy bien Sadie ya basta. Por mucho que mires por la ventana la lechuza no vendrá antes. –la dijo intentando desviar la mirada de la chica-. Está genial que hagas todo con rapidez y exactitud, tal y como nos han pedido, pero tienen mucho que planear y no pueden avisarte de un día para otro.

- Ya, pero...

- Desde que hemos llegado hemos cambiado personalidad ¿o qué? –la preguntó-. Estás adoptando mi postura habitual y me obligas a adoptar la tuya para mantenernos a flote. Es indispensable que estés tranquila y sin levantar sospechas. Y que no te entretengas con otras diversiones, claro...

- Jeff no te atrevas a decirme...

- ¡Si te comenté eso fue por simple curiosidad no para que te metas en la vida de nadie, ni para que te crezca por primera vez la vena romántica! Ya sabes el problema de interferir. Te pido por favor que dejes ir su curso a todo.

Sadie miró con furia a su hermano y recorrió la Biblioteca con la mirada evitando responderle. Vio a los cuatro merodeadores en una mesa a la otra punta de la Biblioteca, y pudo distinguir la mirada de James vagando hasta el otro lado del pasillo donde estaba Lily sentada con un grupo pintoresco. Entre ellos estaba un muchacho atractivo que debía ser el "rival" del que James hablaba tanto. Un par de mesas más a la ventana de Lily, estaban Kate, Gisele y Sandler estudiando juntas. Vio a esta última muy pendiente de la mesa de Lily. ¿Es qué todo el mundo había ido a observar a la pelirroja?

Una sombra se la interpuso y no pudo continuar mirando el espectáculo. Miró la silueta que la tapaba a Lily. Era Sirius. No, un momento. Sirius estaba sentado más allá. En cuanto se dio la vuelta distinguió a Regulus Black, con un gran parecido a su hermano. El chico se había parado frente a una estantería y buscaba un libro con la mirada. De pronto, extendió un brazo hacia arriba y cogió una gran tomo del estante superior. Era una suerte que fuera tan alto. Después comenzó a andar hacia el fondo de la Biblioteca, donde había varios alumnos de Slytherin, entre los que Sadie distinguió a Severus Snape.

Tras conocer a Regulus, había olvidado que quería conseguir información extra sobre ese chico tan cambiante e inseguro. Recordó que este había mencionado a James cuando la reconoció. Quizá los dos se conocieran bien, por lo que James podría darla información importante sobre el muchacho. Luego le preguntaría.

OO—OO

Jane se sentó con sus amigas en la mesa de al lado de las chicas Gryffindor. Sacó la lista de libros que necesitaba y procedió a buscarlos mientras las chicas se quedaban criticando la ropa de la chicas de al lado. A veces se preguntaba por qué habían ido a parar a la casa de los inteligentes... a Jane la parecía que había un momento para todo, y la Biblioteca no era lugar para estar pendiente de eso. Otra cosa no, pero los estudios eran sagrados para la rubia. Había muy pocas cosas que la distrajeran cuando tenía un propósito académico por medio, y uno de ellos tenían en la mano "Elaboración de Pociones Amplificadoras". Durante un instante se quedó parada en el pasillo mirando a James que estaba muy concentrado en el libro mientras susurraba con Sirius Black.

Jane necesitaba ese libro con urgencia, y la venía genial ir a pedírselo al chico. Se escondió en una estantería para arreglarse un poco la ropa y el pelo, y salió en busca del libro.

- Hola, perdón, ¿James? –susurró fingiendo algo de timidez-.

- ¿Eh? ¡Hola Jane! –la saludó el moreno-.

- Hola. Oye ¿Habéis acabado con el libro de pociones? Es que lo necesito para una redacción...

- ¡Sí! –contestó el chico mirando el libro-. Bueno no, es decir, nos queda un poco por apuntar. Si no te importa esperar unos segundos... –la sugirió-.

Jane estaba encantada de tener la excusa para quedarse unos minutos. Se sentó en la silla continúa a James y saludó con una sonrisa al resto de los merodeadores. Remus la saludó con otra sonrisa, la cual era un poco de disculpa pues seguía sintiéndose mal por incluirla en la broma. Era al que más conocía después de James, pues siempre coincidían en la Biblioteca. Sirius la guiñó un ojo coquetamente, simplemente por pura costumbre. Peter se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando una chica guapa le miraba.

Sin embargo, tras saludar brevemente a los demás, la atención de la rubia se centró en su moreno preferido. Este apuntaba deprisa los ingredientes de una poción cuyo título no llegaba a ver. Su letra, ahora, era mucho más desordenada a la que estaba acostumbrada a verle. Si solía escribir así con prisa, no era extraño que Lily no hubiera reconocido su forma de escribir. Y hablando de Lily. Notó como James, echando por tierra la teoría que los hombres no saben hacer dos cosas a la vez, no la quitaba un ojo de encima mientras seguía copiando.

Se preguntó por qué, de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, él se había enamorado de ella, que jamás le querría más que a un amigo. Vale que no era el que más ligaba del colegio, y menos teniendo a Sirius Black haciéndole sombra, pero, por ejemplo, la tenía a ella que le era totalmente incondicional y fiel. Para ella no había nadie más desde hacía tres años, desde ese sábado que había abierto los ojos ante él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_9 de Noviembre de 1974_

_Una pequeña Jane de trece años volvía al castillo tras el partido que Ravenclaw había perdido contra Gryffindor. Los ánimos de ella y sus amigos estaban bajos, pero tampoco por los suelos, aún había oportunidad de ganar la copa. Tan solo había sido el primer partido de la temporada y después tocaba Hufflepuff, quien no era rival para ellos._

_No recordaba de qué absurdez estaban hablando, pero no había olvidado un grito de júbilo que se acercaba tras ellos por el aire. Vieron a un chico haciendo piruetas con una escoba feliz. Sin duda, un Gryffindor. Jane se movió sin saber qué rumbo seguía la escoba, lo que provocó su choque con el chico que había virado para no golpearles._

_Ambos cayeron al suelo, y después Jane se levantó con la ayuda de un James Potter de catorce años que la miraba con cara de culpabilidad mezclada con una sonrisa encantadora. Había oído hablar de él claro, pero nunca había estado tan cerca suyo ni tampoco la había importado.. No conocía esa sonrisa tan esplendorosa, esa mirada tan picarona, ese pelo alborotado por el viento... Jane sintió como si fuera la primera vez que mirara a un chico, y no supo reaccionar cuando él le preguntó si estaba bien. Aunque ya se había levantado, James aún la sostenía con la mano, temeroso de que hubiera sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y se mareara._

_James recogió las cosas de la chica y se las dio mientras ella seguía mirándole. La sonrió y dijo:_

_- Siento haberte tirado. Es la euforia del ganador._

_Esto, como es lógico, incomodó a sus amigos que lo interpretaron como un mal saber ganar y se pusieron en marcha ignorándole. James les miró sonriendo burlonamente y Jane continuó mirándole sin haber hecho caso de sus palabras. Al ver que no iba con ellos, un amigo suyo se giró hacia ella._

_- ¡Jane! –la llamó. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y empezó a caminar hacia él disculpándose con James en un sonrisa. Sin embargo, James le cogió suavemente de la mano y utilizó su sonrisa más encantadora-._

_- ¿Te llamas Jane? Me encanta tu nombre, es muy dulce –la dijo-. No me guardas rencor ¿verdad Jane? –y la besó suavemente la mano-._

_- No –le respondió ella tímidamente, sonrojada por el gesto del chico-._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ya está –dijo James. Su voz devolvió a Jane al presente, la cual cogió el libro con rapidez y volvió la vista a su lista-.

- ¿No tenéis aquí "Ingredientes básicos para pociones"? –preguntó extrañada, pues no había encontrado el libro en los estantes-.

- Pues no –le contestó James y Sirius le dio la razón con un gesto sin decir palabra-.

- Creo que le cogió Lily antes –dijo Remus señalando con la barbilla la mesa que compartía la pelirroja con un grupo de Hufflepuffs-.

- Gracias –contestó Jane antes de dirigirse hacia allí-.

Llegó a la mesa de espaldas a Lily y un chico rubio, haciendo que una chica feucha y un muchacho inexpresivo con gafas, a los que conocía de vista por algunas clases, levantaran la cabeza mirándola. Sin embargo, Jane los ignoro y le fue a dar un golpe a Lily en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Cuando tenía sus dedos a escasos centímetros de Lily, algo hizo que parara en seco. El chico rubio, al que había reconocido como el prefecto de Hufflepuff, acababa de sacar unos apuntes cuya letra se parecía alarmantemente a la de James. Ignoró el hecho de que los otros dos no la quitaran la vista de encima, y se acercó un poco para ver la letra. Era de James. Por segunda vez en la mañana no tenía dudas de ello. ¿Qué haría ese muchacho con los apuntes de James? No estaba entre sus amigos, ella se sabía muy bien su círculo íntimo. Eso la llevó a hacerse otra pregunta aterradora: ¿Sabría Lily que esos apuntes eran de James y habría reconocido la letra?

- ¿Quieres algo? –la preguntó la chica que tenía delante mirándola con crispación, sobretodo por lo fijamente que había mirado a Mark-.

- ¡Ah! Sí, lamento interrumpiros –dijo Jane, y luego miró a Lily-. Evans, me han dicho que tienes el libro de "Ingredientes básicos para pociones". ¿Has terminado con él?

- En realidad no he comenzado. Pero llévatelo, no voy a trabajar con él ahora. –la respondió Lily tendiéndola el libro-.

Jane no se podía ir tan pronto. Necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas y, como ya había decidido anteriormente, debía conseguirlas con astucia. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no dar un paso en falso. Se acercó al oído de Lily y, como que no quiere la cosa, le preguntó:

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? -fingir interesarse por él creyó que era una buena coartada-.

- Pues eso, un amigo –la susurró Lily a la defensiva-. ¿Te gusta o qué?

Jane sonrió interiormente por el punto obtenido. Sin que la Gryffindor se diera cuenta, la había proporcionado una información muy valiosa. No hacía falta ser Ravenclaw para darse cuenta que la pelirroja se había puesto celosa ante la idea de tener una rival con el chico. Esto lo ponía mucho más fácil su dilema. Si a Lily la gustaba el prefecto, definitivamente no la interesaba James. Aún quedaba la posibilidad de que se interesara en el moreno si se enteraba que él era el autor de la carta. Con esas palabras ¿Quién se negaría a darle una oportunidad? Se tenía que asegurar que Lily mirara para otro lado. Podría convencerla que la carta la había escrito el otro chico, al fin y al cabo él tenía unos apuntes con la misma letra; y el ser humano ve lo que quiere ver. ¿No querría la chica creer que una carta así se la había escrito el muchacho que la gustaba?

- No –respondió con convicción pero con una sonrisa-. Es a ti a la que te gusta ¿no? –la preguntó en voz baja riéndose-.

- No sé de qué me hablas –respondió la pelirroja evasiva, aunque Jane pudo ver como se sonrojaba-.

- Pues deberías fijarte un poco en él –la incitó-. Es guapo y su letra es muy interesante.

Dicho esto se marchó con el libro consciente de que Lily había desviado la vista hacia Mark a toda prisa. Sonrió satisfecha, pues había sacado del todo la posibilidad de que Lily pensara en James como autor de su carta.

En efecto, Lily había buscado inmediatamente la letra de la que hablaba Green. Cuando vio los apuntes posados sobre un libro justo delante de Mark, con la famosa letra que tanto había buscado, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Era la misma! Sacó la carta con cuidado para cerciorarse y ¡Sí! ¡La misma letra! ¡El mismo giro en la "g" y el rabito en espiral en la "L"! ¡Mark la había escrito la carta! Era increíble, se sentía feliz, nerviosa, exaltada y dudosa. Dudosa porque era raro que la letra de sus apuntes coincidiera, y sin embargo, la que le había escrito en su pergamino era completamente opuesta.

OO—OO

Josh entró en la Biblioteca más allá del mediodía. Jamás habría ido un sábado por la mañana; es más, si podía no iba. Pero tras buscar a Jane por todo el castillo, unas chicas de Ravenclaw de quinto le habían dicho que había ido allí a hacer un trabajo. Ella siempre tan buena estudiante, tan responsable... lo contrario que él que siempre pasaba por los pelos. Por eso, entre otras cosas, le había llamado tanto la atención esa chica. Eso y lo guapa y popular que era claro.

Apretaba en su mano, cuidadosamente doblada, la carta que había pasado a su misma letra. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró caminando por un pasillo. Estaba guapísima con una túnica morada y su rubio cabello recogido en una coleta. La observó andar, con unos movimientos que le encantaban y acercarse a una mesa en la que había cuatro chicos entre los que distinguió a Lily Evans, la premio anual de su casa.

Decidió esperar a que estuviera sola para dársela en la mano. Se adentró en unas estanterías fingiendo mirar libros. Oyó unos susurros al final, la curiosidad le venció y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente mientras escuchaba.

- Avery ¿Has sabido algo de esos dos?

- He oído rumores. Aún no he confirmado nada Snape pero como sea verdad, sería algo increíble.

- ¿Qué has oído?

El otro chico pareció dudar antes de responder a su amigo:

- Aquí no Severus. Puede oírnos cualquiera y te garantizo que es información alarmante.

- De acuerdo, luego me cuentas con calma. –suspiró Snape derrotado-.

- ¿Cuándo es la iniciación? –preguntó Avery con voz emocionada-.

- No lo sé fijo. Pregúntale a Black. Él es el que nos avisará llegado el momento.

Escuchó las voces alejarse e intentó seguirlas, intrigado por la misteriosa conversación. Cuando siguió avanzando vio que había otra persona pendiente de la pareja que se alejaba susurrando. Su nueva compañera de equipo, Sadie, miraba a los Slytherin frunciendo el ceño. Parecía furiosa, Josh notó que le temblaba el labio inferior. No se había percatado de su presencia pues miraba fijamente en la dirección donde se alejaban los chicos. De repente desvió la mirada y le miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y sin expresión. Además, Josh sintió una extraña sensación que parecía procedente de los oscuros ojos de la chica. Apartó rápidamente la mirada y, nervioso, intentó salir de allí lo más apresuradamente posible.

OO—OO

Las tres chicas Gryffindor se encontraban trabajando casi en silencio. De vez en cuando, Gisele interrumpía con una pregunta a Kate y esta, tras responderla, volvía la vista a sus apuntes. Grace estaba concentrada en una aburridísima lectura de un libro de herbología cuando levantó la vista para intentar averiguar los avances de Lily. La vio hablando con Jane Green en susurros. La cara de su amiga parecía algo incómoda mientras que la de la Ravenclaw esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras la vista de ambas giraba hacia Mark Bennet. ¿De qué hablarían esas dos juntas? Se extrañó Grace. No pudo ahondar en sus pensamientos, pues un rubio guapísimo (sobretodo si la preguntaban a ella) se había colocado frente a ella, tapando a Lily y a Green y sonriéndola con coquetería.

- Derek ahora no estoy para distraerme –le dijo con severidad pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le quitaba desde la noche anterior-.

- De acuerdo –suspiró él, aparentemente derrotado-. Prometo no hablarte y desconcentrarte.

Y se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Kate rió en voz baja por el gesto y continuó con sus apuntes. Grace intentó ignorar a su novio, pero al cabo de un minuto estaba de los nervios.

- ¡Derek prometiste no desconcentrarme! –la reprendió en voz baja-.

- Prometí no hablarte y lo estaba cumpliendo. ¿No puedo mirar a mi novia? –y le sonrió a Kate con complicidad mientras la chica encontraba muy divertida la escena-.

Grace bufó molesta y bajó de nuevo la mirada a sus apuntes. Esta vez aguantó algo más. Fueron dos, o quizá tres minutos los que aguantó estoicamente bajo la mirada de Derek.

- ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer? ¡Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que no me dejen estudiar! –desgraciadamente eso lo dijo demasiado alto y Madame Pince la fulminó con la mirada-.

Derek la miró directamente a los ojos, los suyos se habían oscurecido. Estaba mucho más serio y Grace temió un poco al ver que le había enfadado. Sin embargo, cuando la contestó, tras unos segundos de pista, lo hizo con total calma, su voz no denotaba nada de furia y lucía una sonrisa burlona.

- No tengo nada que hacer Grace. He hecho ya todos los deberes.

- ¿Todos? –recalcó Grace-. ¿Seguro que no te queda nada?

- Bueno, tal vez una pequeña redacción de Transformaciones. Nada que no pueda hacer en cinco minutos. –respondió él aumentando su sonrisa-.

- Te sugiero que aproveches para acabarla y ya estás libre el resto del fin de semana.

Derek bufó por la molestia que le estaba causando su novia. Miró alrededor buscando qué hacer y vio a Gisele y Kate estudiando al lado de su novia. A la primera decidió ignorarla pies, cuando le miró, notó que seguía molesta por la interrupción de la noche anterior. Miró a la morena, que era la más aburrida del grupo (el que hubiera terminando ya sus deberes tenía algo que ver). Reconoció a la chica como la novia de Black, ya se había asegurado este que todos lo supieran. De repente Kate levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones del chico mirándola pensativo. Le sonrió algo insegura y se apresuró a cambiar la mirada. Sin embargo, Derek ni se dio cuenta pues estaba pensando en qué podía hacer para no aburrirse. Vio que Kate llevaba un libro de Transformaciones y decidió hacerle caso a su novia y terminar el trabajo.

- Esto... Kate ¿verdad? –la susurró a la chica regalándola una sonrisa-.

- Sí. –le respondió devolviéndola la sonrisa. Grace también levantó la vista ante la voz de su chico-.

- ¿Me podrías dejar tu libro de Transformaciones? Creo que voy a hacerle caso a mi novia –añadió sonriendo a Grace que le devolvió el gesto y siguió con sus apuntes-.

- Claro –respondió Kate con timidez pasándole el libro-.

- Gracias –la dijo guiñándola un ojo-.

Abrió el libro y se puso a buscar el tema que le tocaba.

OO—OO

Lily se había quedado anonadada tras la marcha de Jane. Continuaba mirando los apuntes de Mark analizando cada rasgo de la letra. No la cabía duda que la letra era la misma, pero sin embargo, miraba de nuevo el pergamino donde Mark la había escrito hace unos minutos, y la duda volvía a ella. ¿Dos letras tan opuestas podrían ser de la misma persona? Intentó encontrar una similitud entre las letras. Siempre se cambia el modo de escribir cuando se hace pausado o cuando se escribe deprisa. Sin embargo, no veía el parecido en las "g"s y la "l"s eran completamente opuestas. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

Levantó la vista de los papeles y la enfocó en el chico rubio por el que suspiraba hacía más de un año. Le sorprendió mirándola y el muchacho volvió la cara enseguida sonrojándose y sonriéndola a la chica por disculpa. Lily le sonrió y notó que también se sonrojaba. ¿Habría significado eso que él estaba pendiente por si le reconocía como el autor de la carta?

OO—OO

Josh salió apresurado de las estanterías buscando a Jane. ¡Que mal rollo le había dado la mirada de Sadie! Localizó a la rubia ya en su mesa, junto a sus amigas y rodeada de tres o cuatro libros, pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia allí con valentía. "Para un Gryffindor esto no debe costar nada" se dijo mientras intentaba controlar el tembleque en su mano derecha en la que sostenía el pergamino.

Pasó por una mesa desde la que vio a su compañera Grace a la que saludó con un gesto. Ya casi estaba llegando cuando una explosión aturdió a todos los ocupantes de la Biblioteca.

OO—OO

Poco antes, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban en su mesa tranquilamente. Los dos primeros habían apartado los libros y tenían un pergamino por delante realizando el plan. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y hablaban en susurros. Remus no pudo, por más que lo intentó, oír nada de la conversación y frunció el ceño algo molesto al ver que ambos reían antes de continuar haciendo anotaciones en la hoja. Peter bufó a su lado aburrido y se movió en su silla. Cogió un pequeño trozo de papel que sobresalía de la mochila y Sirius y lo miró curioso.

- Padfoot, ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó cogiéndolo en sus manos-.

- ¿Qué? –respondió Sirius levantando la cabeza desorientado-. ¡Ah! Un hechizo que inventé ayer. Aún tengo que darle unos retoques –dijo volviendo la vista al pergamino en el que James seguía apuntando algo-.

- Vale –dijo Peter para sí y mirando el hechizo con los ojos entornados-.

"_Marturius_" ¿Para qué serviría? Conociendo a Sirius seguramente sería algo que llamaría muchísimo la atención de la gente, algo que resultara sorprendente y admirable. Algo que haría que le aplaudirían. Sí, eso era típico de Sirius. Llamar la atención para ser el admirado siempre. "¿Y si esta vez se le adelantaba él?" pensó el chico sonriendo con ambición y mirando de reojo a sus amigos. Remus estaba con los ojos en su redacción y, de vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada hacia James y Sirius. Estos últimos seguían muy concentrados en su plan y no levantaban la vista del pergamino.

Ninguno estaba pendiente de lo que hacía él, y Peter ya estaba acostumbrado. Él era el menos importante de los cuatro. Nadie le prestaba atención a él si alguno de sus tres amigos estaba a su lado. Remus el inteligente, el responsable y el paciente. Todo el mundo quería tenerle a él como amigo. James era el gracioso, el líder de las travesuras y el que les daba un repaso a todos al quidditch. Generaba muchas envidias y muchísimos querrían estar en su puesto de capitán del equipo. Y por último, Sirius el guapo del grupo, el que preferían todas las chicas, y junto con James, un líder en el tema de las bromas. No había muchacho en Hogwarts que no quisiera ser él. Con todo esto, Peter se tenía que conformar siempre con un segundo lugar. Y se conformaba, pero ya llegaba un momento, en que la ambición personal le pedía un poco de protagonismo.

Así pues, decidido tomó su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y susurró:

- ¡Marturius!

Al instante, una chispa de un azul intenso salía de su varita y dio de lleno en la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de al lado. Al hacer contacto la lámpara estallo formando una explosión enorme y cayendo sobre la mesa que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Cuando parecía que el susto se quedaba ahí, la lámpara se elevó sola en el aire y una aureola azul la envolvió. Lanzó chispas como un enchufe que tiene demasiadas conexiones y comenzó a dar vueltas por la Biblioteca sin control.

- ¡Wormtail! ¿Has sido tú? –gritó Sirius por encima del estruendo y los gritos de sus compañeros, al ver a Peter aún con la varita en alto en una mano y el papel en otro-. ¡Te dije que aún no estaba terminado!

Peter no supo reaccionar y se quedó mirando a la lámpara que corría tras los asustados alumnos. Remus estaba recogiendo sus libros a toda prisa de la mesa y James y Sirius desaparecieron.

En la mesa de las Gryffindor, Gisele y Kate se habían escondido bajo una mesa sin perder de vista la lámpara hechizada. Grace había salido corriendo de la Biblioteca de la mano de Derek.

Josh estaba entre las mesas cuando cundió el pánico, y, en un acto que él no sabría explicar horas después, lo único que se le ocurrió fue meter su carta en uno de los libros de una mesa en la que ya no sabía quien estaba sentado, pues todo el mundo se había levantado de sus asientos.

James se separó de Sirius y corrió en dirección a una melena pelirroja que había visto inmóvil en un pasillo. La lámpara descontrolada estaba a punto de alcanzarla por detrás, pero ella que estaba vigilando los pasillos de enfrente, no lo había notado. Saltando con agilidad consiguió tirarla al suelo al mismo tiempo que un destello azul pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas. Lily estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido y no pudo ni hablar. Solo acertó a asentir cuando James la propuso salir corriendo de alli.

Sirius, sin embargo, había divisado a Kate escondida bajo una mesa y fue directo a ella. Se agachó, la tendió la mano a ella y la otra a Gisele y, tras un golpe de varita con el que recogió los libros de estas, las sacó a ambas de la Biblioteca.

Remus estaba casi en la puerta cuando vio que Peter continuaba igual que antes. Si seguía allí y con la varita en alto, pensarían que todo lo había hecho a posta y le caería una buena. Volvió corriendo hacia su mesa, pero a pocos metros, notó que él mismo se levantaba del suelo y se trasladaba de lugar. Extrañado al verse volar suavemente, miró hacia todas partes a tiempo que la lámpara se estrellaba en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba él. Un poco más allá, Jeff Williams le apuntaba con la varita y le soltaba suavemente, para después salir corriendo con el resto. Se quedó impresionado por lo cerca que estuvo de chocar con al aparato, y solo reaccionó cuando oyó gritar a Madame Pince:

- ¡Tú! ¿Tú has hecho esto? –la mujer apuntaba a Peter con el dedo y temblaba todo su cuerpo. Parecía furiosa y completamente exaltada mientras veía el destrozo en la Biblioteca y la lámpara seguía danzando a su antojo-.

Peter estaba aterrado y no era para menos. En pocas ocasiones había visto tan furiosa a la bibliotecaria. Vio a la mujer lanzándole un hechizo al aparato que cayó al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Le agarró del brazo y le zarandeó mientras le arrastraba a la salida.

- ¡El director se enterara de esto! ¡De esta te expulsan! –le iba amenazando-.

Mientras avanzaban Peter distinguió a Remus escondiéndose tras el mostrador para que la mujer no le encontrara también a él. No pudo culparle pues nadie quería enfrentarse a la bibliotecaria con ese humor. Además sabía que había sido un error suyo y no podía obligar a sus amigos a pagar también por él.

OO—OO

Ya se habían alejado mucho de la Biblioteca pero Sirius seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Parecía haber olvidado que arrastraba con él a dos muchachas que apenas podían respirar ya.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Kate con la última bocanada de aire que la quedaba y tirando fuerte de la mano de su novio-.

- ¿Qué? –se volteó el chico alarmado-. ¡Yo no he sido! –añadió antes de caer en que era su novia quien le llamaba-.

- ¿No has sido quien? –preguntó Gisele riéndose mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración correcta-.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con este incidente? –preguntó Kate con los ojos entornados-.

- ¡No! –se apresuró a decir él, demasiado rápido para que fuera cierto. Su mirada lo miró muy seria cruzándose de brazos y él se decidió por contarle la verdad-. Fue Peter, ¡Pero sin querer! –añadió viendo la cara escandalizada de Kate-. Él estaba ensayando un hechizo y se le ha ido de las manos.

Gisele sufrió un nuevo ataque de risa y Kate suavizó su expresión. Sirius suspiró aliviado por no tener que decirle a su novia que él era el autor del hechizo,y rió junto a Gisele. Sin embargo, fue este gesto el que le delató a ojos de la morena.

- Pobre Peter. Ni que le pasara todo a él –dijo Gisele secándose las lágrimas que la habían brotado de la risa-. Espero que no lo castiguen muy severamente. Bueno, yo me voy a los jardines. Os dejo solos parejita –les dijo guiñándoles un ojo-.

Sirius aún sonriendo la despidió con la mano, mientras Kate la guiñaba un ojo y su sonrisa flaqueaba un poco al enfocarla en su chico. Aún así continuó sonriéndole coquetamente y se acercó peligrosamente a él, como siempre hacía cuando quería algo.

- Cariño –la susurró sobre sus labios-. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi no?

El chico solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras enfocaba su mirada en los labios de su novia, que de repente se separaron de golpe. Reconoció ese gesto de inmediato. ¿Qué quería?

- Bien –continuó Kate-. Cuéntame lo que aún no me has contado del incidente.

"_Con que era eso..._" pensó Sirius. No quería mostrar esa faceta suya a Kate, pero si se lo pedía así, no podría negarla nada.

- El hechizo que utilizó le he inventado yo. Aún está por perfeccionar pero es mío.

- No sabía que te dedicabas a inventar esa clase de hechizos –Kate enarcó las cejas y vio bajar a Sirius la mirada como pocas veces hacía-. Bueno, eso es lo de menos. ¿Te has dado cuenta que con la que ha armado, madame Pince puede pedir incluso que lo expulsen, y todo será por un hechizo tuyo?

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. No quería que su novia supiera que inventaba hechizos peligrosos por pura diversión, pero no había caído que eso podría perjudicar tan seriamente a Peter. Inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección al despacho del director. No podía dejar que expulsaran a Peter.

OO—OO

James llevaba a Lily de la mano hacia la Torre de premios anuales. Iban caminando poco a poco y el chico la miraba a ella preocupado, ya que aún no había salido del shock. Entraron por el retrato después de que James diera la contraseña a los jugadores de pocker que dieron la vuelta a su cuadro para ver qué la ocurría a Lily.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la Sala Común Lily comenzó a reírse escandalosamente sobresaltando tanto a James como a los cuatro visitantes.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó James algo preocupado por su salud mental-.

- S-sí –le respondió ella aún riendo y apartando de su mejilla una lágrima causada por la risa-. Es que estaba pensando... –y continuó riéndose-.

- ¿Pensando en qué?

- En que... ¡uf! –paró un poco y respiró antes de seguir-. En que yo siempre soy una estirada que no me afecta nada y resulta que hoy he perdido el control. Menos mal que estabas tú –y continuó riendo contagiando a James-.

James no pudo evitar reír aunque consideraba que debía revisar un poco que Lily no se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza. De todas formas era un alivio que no hubiera entrado en cólera, pues bastante tendrían con Madame Pince, si esta había atrapado a Peter.

- ¿Quién fue, por cierto? –le preguntó Lily superando su ataque de risa, aunque mirándole sonriendo, cosa que extraño a James-.

- Peter pronunció un hechizo que no sabía que hacía eso. Lo hizo sin querer –la miró confuso y se decidió a continuar-. Lily, ¿Hoy no desconfías de que lo hiciéramos a posta?

- ¿Después de ver tu cara de susto y que Black fuera casi el primero en salir corriendo? Era evidente que, fuera quien fuera, había sido un accidente. –se quedó un poco pensativo y dijo después, más para ella que para James-. Curiosa forma de comportarse la lámpara. Me pregunto qué hechizo sería.

James miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el loco. No sería él quien delataría a Sirius de ir inventando hechizos ilegales. Disimuladamente fue a cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, ya es hora de comer. ¿Bajamos? –la preguntó-.

- No tengo ganas de bajar con todo el mundo. –la respondió ella sentándose en el sillón con vagueza-.

- Ah, bueno. Pues luego nos vemos. –la dijo algo andando hacia la puerta-.

- James... ¿Y si cogemos comida en las cocinas y te quedas a hacerme compañía? –le propuso ella arrodillada en el sofá a modo de súplica-.

OO—OO

Kate acababa de llegar a la habitación de las chicas donde Gisele ya estaba guardando sus libros en el baúl. Esta, al verla entrar la sonrió.

- Que mañana ¿eh?

- Ya te digo –la respondió Kate-. En este castillo no hay día que no pase algo.

- Ni que Peter me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Estaba deseando tener una excusa para salir de allí –rió la chica-.

- No haré vida de ti, Gis –murmuró Kate resignada aunque con una sonrisa en los labios-.

En ese momento posó sus libros en la cama. Uno de ellos resbaló y cayó al suelo. Al ir a recogerlo, Kate vio un pergamino que sobresalía de una de sus páginas y lo recogió.

- ¿Qué es? –la preguntó Gisele-.

- No lo se. –respondió Kate abriéndola-. Parece una carta...

- Haber –Gisele levantó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su amiga que la sacaba unos palmos y ambas leyeron la carta con sorpresa-. ¿Sirius te ha escrito esto? Es imposible, mira lo que pone. Debe ser de otro. ¿Pero de quién?

- Ni idea –murmuró Kate releyendo la carta extrañada-.

Su mente comenzó a danzar rápidamente, en busca de alguien que pudiera haberla escrito una carta como esa. No le sonaba de nada la letra, pero por otro lado era la típica en un chico. Curvada y estirada, no tenía ningún signo que la identificara. Luego pensó en quien había tenido cerca, para que pudiera meter la carta en su libro de Tranformaciones. Se le había llevado consigo en cuanto hubo todo el barullo de gente, así que el autor de la carta debió aprovechar el momento en que Gis y ella se colaron bajo la mesa pero... de pronto cayó en la cuenta. Había alguien que había tenido en sus manos el libro de Tranformaciones durante un montón de tiempo. Derek Rumsfelt.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Tachán! ¿¿Qué me decís?? Alguna estará contenta pues esto puede traer algún problema a Sirius y Kate jeje Luego Lily está muy liada, ¿Qué hará?_

_REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRR!! Así se me hace más leve el periodo de estudio post-vacacional!! Hasta entonces..._

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	9. Primeras investigaciones

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Ya subo el capítulo número nueve. Madre mía, no puedo creer que ya lleve nueve capítulos jejeje_

_Desde aquí quiero agradecer a las tres personas que han sacado tiempo para dejarme un review. Son poquitos, teniendo en cuenta los hits, que es lo que me llama la atención. Pero lo valoro muchísimo porque algunas sé que estáis en época de exámenes y es más complicado. ¡Gracias de verdad! Hacéis que me llegue la inspiración más rápido, y es que será necesario de ahora en adelante, para ordenar todo lo que tengo en mente jejeje_

_Por fin fanfiction me ha vuelto a mandar e-mails, después de un montón de meses!!no sé por qué ha tardado tanto en arreglarse!!Total, que a los reviews mejor los contesto por correo entonces. Excepto a los anónimos, que ante esa imposibilidad, los contestaré aquí. Así que ahora contestó a Lily:_

_Hola guapa!!muchas gracias por sacar tiempo para dejarme tu opinión!!más vale tarde que nunca y agradezco que te molestaras estando tan ocupada jeje sí, el hecho de que Lily "quiera" creer que es de Mark complica algo las cosas y le da a Jane la oportunidad que estaba buscando... lo de Jeff y Sadie!!dios las ganas q tengo de soltarlo!!jajajaja pero aún no puedo. Solo te puedo asegurar que hay algo raro entre esos dos, y que saben más de los demás de lo que parece en primer momento. Jajaja gracias por la parte que me toca de lo de mala persona xDD bueno, un poco sí. En cuanto Kate y Sirius... ya me dirás cuando leas este capítulo qué piensas :P y en cuanto a todo lo mismo. Dime qué opinas de este capítulo que me encanta saber vuestra opinión!!un besazo y muchísimas gracias de nuevo!!_

_Bueno, ya acabé. Así que sólo me queda dejar muy claro que ningún personaje ni lugar es mío, solo la trama que surgió de uno de mis múltiples momentos de locura mental..._

_Os dejo con la historia!!_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 9: Primeras investigaciones**

James acababa de entrar de nuevo a su Sala Común cargado con un montón de recipientes llenos de comida.

- ¡Ayuda! –pidió al ver que el pollo en salsa comenzaba a gotearle en la túnica-.

Lily se apresuró a ayudarle a llevar la comida hasta la improvisada mesa que habían preparado sobre la alfombra, junto a la apagada chimenea. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a abrir los recipientes. James cogió un muslo enorme de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca. Sin embargo, Lily miró el puré de calabaza divertida hasta que dijo:

- James, yo diría que nos van a hacer falta cubiertos.

- ¡Ostras! –exclamó este- ¡Qué fallo! Espera que los convoco: ¡Accio cubiertos!

Tardaron más de medio minuto en aparecer, pues venían desde la otra punta del castillo. Cuando lo hicieron volaron hasta las manos de los chicos. El tenedor que sostenía Lily tenía pinchado un trozo de carne. Al verlo, la pelirroja lo soltó y dio un pequeño grito. James abrió mucho los ojos ante ese suceso tan insólito.

- ¡Accio cubiertos LIMPIOS! –repitió el muchacho-.

Luego miró a Lily y ambos se rieron a la vez, pensando en el pobre que habría visto volar su tenedor y quedar con la boca abierta, a punto de morder el filete.

Llegaron unos cubiertos limpios y ambos comieron con hambre.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal tu vida? –le preguntó Lily a James-.

- ¿Mi vida? No sé. Normal. Hoy tengo que elegir el buscador, lo voy a tener difícil.

- Ya los vi ayer. Son los tres muy buenos. –le sonrió un poco dudosa y después añadió-. Me alegra ver que me has hecho caso.

James supo de inmediato que se refería al tema de la muerte de su abuelo. Aún se sentía algo triste por el suceso, pero pese a eso, sonrió.

- Es lo que él habría querido. Intento no pensar mucho en él para no entristecerme.

- ¡Oh lo siento! Cambiamos de tema ¿vale? –le sonrió ella. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes-. ¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa?

No sabía por qué le hacía esa pregunta, pero en algún punto de su interior le interesaba la respuesta. James, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, se atragantó con su bebida.

- ¿Mi vida amorosa? –preguntó riendo-. Yo no tengo de eso Lils.

- Me cuesta creerlo –le dijo ella sonriendo-.

- ¿Qué te esperabas? No tengo nada.

- ¡Venga James no me mientas! Susan Ryan nos lo contó a todas el primer día del curso.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó James algo perdido-.

- ¡Vamos, a mí me lo puedes contar!

- No sé de qué me hablas Lily –repitió él aún más perdido-.

- De lo de Susan Ryan –le volvió a decir ella haciendo un ademán impaciente con las manos-. Ella misma nos contó que os habíais liado el último día de curso y que, al volver, la habías pedido salir.

- Yo no me lié con nadie que último día del curso –recordaba perfectamente haber pasado el día junto a sus tres amigos siguiendo a Snape para lavarle el pelo a traición-. Y no sé quien es esa chica.

- ¿Qué dices? –Lily abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante como quien recibe la mejor información del año.- ¿Entonces es mentira? ¿Se lo inventó todo? ¡Que descarada! –rió-. ¡Si hasta nos dijo que os habíais acostado y que tú la ibas a dedicar la primera victoria de quidditch del año! –y continuó con carcajadas más fuertes-. Esa chica siempre ha sido muy fantasiosa...

- Si tú lo dices... –James ni siquiera sabía de quien hablaba Lily, pero estaba realmente molesto con esa chica por hacerle creer a Lily que él no estaba disponible-. Ya ves que es mentira y no tengo nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera Jane Green? –eso último había sido idea de Lily. No tenía idea de que hubieran vuelto a tener algo desde que todo el mundo se enteró que habían pasado la noche juntos en la Torre de Astronomía, pero la parecía que la rubia estaba muy interesada-. Ella sí sabes quien es ¿no? –rió-.

- ¡Claro, Jane sí! –carcajeó James, cosa que hizo ensombrecer levemente el semblante de Lily, que no supo explicar por qué no la gustó esa reacción-. Jane es una gran amiga.

- Pues yo creo que le gustas –tenía que reconocer que estaba algo enfadada, pero lo achacó a que James estuviera tan ciego con respecto a esa chica-.

- Ya, bueno... –James dudó un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría con su amiga, pero también sabía que él no lo había incitado pues en aquella ocasión la había aclarado antes de nada, que no quería nada serio con ella-. No te creas. Jane sabe que solo somos amigos.

- ¿Es cierto que os liasteis? –le preguntó sonriendo como quien intenta sonsacar un secreto a un amigo-.

James dudó en responder y rió nerviosamente.

- Solo una vez y como amigos. Y en mi defensa he de decir que hubo whisky de fuego de por medio. –esto era mentira, por supuesto, pero necesitaba excusarse frente a Lily-.

Lily se rió a carcajadas y bebió un sorbo de agua.

- ¿Y tú qué? –la preguntó James más serio-.

- ¿Yo qué, de qué? –repitió Lily confusa-.

- Te he contado mi vida amorosa, o más bien, la ausencia de ella. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

- ¡Oh! Bueno, ahora mismo también inexistente –le sonrió-.

Como quería saber de una vez qué pasaba en el corazón de Lily, no se fue por las ramas y la preguntó a bocajarro.

- ¿Y el prefecto de Hufflepuff?

- ¿Mark? Bueno... –se sonrojó con mucha evidencia y James supo a qué atenerse, aunque no cambió su semblante-. Es agradable.

- Ya...

- Si te soy sincera... Hasta ahora nunca me había enamorado –Lily ya tenía las mejillas del mismo color de su pelo-.

- ¿Hasta ahora? –preguntó James a sabiendas de la doble intención de esas palabras-.

- Es... - rió-. Es un chico especial.

James no respondió. Bajó la mirada hacia su comida y continuó con ella deseando estar en cualquier lugar antes que en ese.

OO—OO

Kate y Gisele aún miraban la carta desconcertadas.

- Kate, ¿Puede ser una broma de Sirius? –preguntó la más bajita intentando encontrarle una lógica-.

- ¿Broma? –rió esta-. Sirius jamás bromearía con este tema. Es demasiado celoso. Además me conozco su letra de memoria, y la distinguiría en cualquier sitio. Para empezar porque tienes que concentrarte mucho para saber lo que pone. Y esta es muy clara y legible.

- ¿Pero entonces? ¿Crees que pondrá algo entre líneas? ¡Vuelve a leerla!

Kate sacó la carta, se sentó en la Cama de Gisele junto a esta, y leyó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran solo las dos:

- Por fin he encontrado el valor suficiente para escribirte. No sabes quien soy, pero eso no te ha impedido hacerme el regalo más maravilloso que he conocido: el saber que me importa otra persona mucho más que yo mismo. Si, aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, pudiera sentir tus labios sobre los míos, moriría feliz. Estoy enamorado.

- Bueno –dijo Gisele tras una pausa-. Yo, en primera instancia, solo saco que no es de tu novio. Porque habla como si nunca pudiera haberte besado. Y yo he tenido que aguantar esa escena más veces de las que me siento capaz de soportar...

Kate le dio con el codo a modo de protesta mientras reía sonrojada. Luego volvió a mirar la carta. Ya iba a hacer un año que salía con Sirius y, pese a que él la había demostrado que la quería, nunca la había dicho unas palabras tan bonitas. Hizo una mueca involuntaria, deseando que cambiara el contenido de la carta y quedara claro que solo él podría escribirla algo así. Sin embargo, Sirius jamás diría este tipo de cursiladas, y definitivamente no podía soñar que las hubiera escrito.

Era evidente que alguien ajeno a su relación había pensado en ella lo suficiente para escribirla. Sobre quién era había dudas. Desde luego el único que había tocado su libro aquel día había sido Derek. El novio de Grace. Su amiga. Sonaba irreal.

- El único que ha cogido hoy el libro es Derek. –la dijo por fin a Gisele tras preguntarse interiormente si debía hacerlo-.

- ¿Quién? –pregunta Gisele con evidente tono despectivo en la voz-. ¿Rumsfelt? ¿El novio de Grace? Más le vale que no.

- Ya veo que no te cae muy bien –murmuró Kate extrañada. Gisele normalmente aceptaba a todo el mundo tal como era-.

- No mucho, no. No sé. Mientras estaba con Grace aparte, no molestaba, no se metía. Pero ayer aparece en la ventana, hoy se sienta con nosotras en la biblioteca... mira Kate, no creo que sea buena idea que coja mucha costumbre. Solo traerá malos rollos.

- Ya... –respondió Kate aunque tampoco lo consideró mucho. La preocupaba más el hecho de que el novio de una de sus amigas la escribiera una carta de amor. Tendría que averiguar si de verdad la carta era suya, y decidir qué hacer al respecto-.

OO—OO

Sirius daba vueltas delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore. Gruñía y blasfemaba entre dientes por no saber la contraseña. ¡Allí dentro podrían estar expulsando a Peter en ese mismo instante y él no podía hacer nada! Y se sentía responsable. Al fin y al cabo el hechizo era suyo y no le había dado importancia cuando Peter le preguntó por él, a sabiendas de lo atraído que se sentía el chico siempre por lo nuevo. Peter parecía un imán para el peligro, y ellos tres siempre se habían ocupado de protegerle. ¿Tan irónico sería que justo él, que siempre se preocupó de que nada le pasara, fuera la causa de su caída en desgracia?

Miró a la gárgola con odio y continuó caminando impaciente. No se movería de allí hasta que alguien bajara y, entonces dejaría las cosas claras.

OO—OO

Dentro del despacho del director, la señora Pince se quejaba furiosa del estado en que había quedado su apreciada Biblioteca. Señalaba a Peter exigiendo un castigo acorde con el delito que, en su opinión, era muy grave. Peter estaba sentado frente a la mesa del director, callado, completamente sonrojado y con la vista clavada en el suelo. No se sentía capaz de levantar los ojos, pues era consciente de tres pares de ojos enfocados en él. La profesora McGonagall le miraba desde su izquierda con una expresión muy seria y regia, la señora Pince con un odio inmenso y el profesor Dumbledore serio, pero mucho más calmado, como era costumbre en él.

- Bien señoras –habló por primera vez dirigiéndose a McGonagall y Pince pero sin despegar la vista de Peter-. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Pettigrew a solas.

Las dos mujeres marcharon sin atreverse a contradecir las palabras del director, pero la bibliotecaria le dedicó una mirada fría, pues sabía que este podría llegar a pasar determinadas actitudes por alto.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, al principio ninguno de los dos se movió. Peter continuaba con la cabeza gacha y el director lo miraba tras sus gafas, con sus largos dedos unidos en un gesto típico del anciano. Por fin Peter se atrevió a mirar al director dispuesto a preguntarle por su futuro. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la fría mirada azul del profesor, no supo qué decir.

- ¿Qué te está pasando Peter? –le preguntó Dumbledore-.

Peter le miró interrogante sin saber qué contestar. Ni siquiera encontraba sentido a la pregunta. Sin embargo, el director cambió rápidamente la mirada y le volvió a hablar:

- Volvamos al incidente de esta mañana. Utilizaste un hechizo que no era tuyo, que no sabías qué efecto tenía y te has metido en un lío. No voy a expulsarte. No cuando tus amigos y tú habéis revolucionado este colegio durante años y resulta que hoy todo ha sido un accidente. Pero tengo que castigarte. No puedo dejar a los demás alumnos creer que pueden destrozar la Biblioteca y quedar inmunes. Me temo que tendrás que ordenar todo aquello sin magia. Y, sí, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor bastarán.

Peter estaba sin habla. ¿Cómo había averiguado que había usado un hechizo que no era suyo y que no sabía que hacía? Ese hombre siempre le había dado miedo, y con este tipo de situaciones no hacía más que confirmar su teoría de que el director de Hogwarts no era normal. Sin embargo pronunció un torpe asentimientos y salió del despacho cuando Dumbledore le dio permiso.

Bajó las escaleras aliviado, incluso contento, y en cuanto la gárgola se apartó, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Sirius apoyado elegantemente en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Wormtail! –gritó este cuando le vio-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han expulsado?

- No, menos mal Pad. Me he librado. Me han castigado claro, pero eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

- Le diré a Dumbledore que ha sido culpa mía y...

- No Sirius. Por una vez, dejadme enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos yo solo.

Como respuesta Sirius le sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

- Señor Black –dijo una voz a espaldas de Peter-. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho unos minutos?

Sirius palideció al encontrarse cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore. ¿Les habría oído? ¿Habría considerado injusto expulsar a Peter pero lo expulsaría a él ahora que le había oído admitir su culpa? Sea como fuere, siguió al director hacia el despacho con la misma actitud regia que llevaba a todas partes. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a un Peter tembloroso y asustado de nuevo. Le sonrió con confianza pero calmarle, o tal vez para calmarse a sí mismo.

Llegaron al despacho y el profesor le señaló la silla que estaba frente a su mesa. Este se sentó y, a diferencia de Peter, le sostuvo la mirada al director. Para su sorpresa vio que no se le veía enfadado, sino más bien preocupado.

- Sirius hijo. –suspiró con cansancio como si hubiera tenido esa conversación miles de veces. Sirius lo notó, y se sintió más confiado de que así fuera-. Mira que te gusta hacer el loco...

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente por esas palabras. Se acomodó en la silla y esperó al conocido discurso.

- Ya te dije en su día, que no me gusta eso de que los alumnos vayan inventando hechizos. Desde luego no eres el primero, ni serás el último. Sin duda eres un chico muy inteligente y capaz de mantener dichos hechizos a raya. Pero, como ha ocurrido esta mañana, puede ser que alguien no tan experto como tú los encuentre y se meta en serios problemas.

- Lo siento profesor –y era cierto. Solo pensar en que Peter podría estar ahora haciendo su equipaje le hacía sentir fatal-.

- Sé que lo sientes hijo, pero eso no basta. Prométeme que, de ahora en adelante, te asegurarás que tus inventos no caigan en manos inocentes. Y, por favor –volvió a suspirar-. Procura no utilizarlo contra tus compañeros. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir otro desagradable incidente como el ocurrido el año pasado contra el señor Aubrey. ¿Entendido? –esta última palabra la recalcó duramente-.

- Sí señor.

Bien. Me temo que no podré castigarte por esto sin que el señor Pettigrew se muestre ofendido en su orgullo, y además creo que merece aprender una lección él solo. Por esta vez, solamente, te has librado. Puedes irte, y pórtate bien.

Sirius salió del despacho. Una vez cerrada la puerta el profesor soltó una carcajada reclinándose en su sillón.

- Una mente privilegiada –susurró-. Si sólo la enfocara en algo productivo...

OO—OO

Remus entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor después de comer, cuando vio a Jeff Williams sentado en un sillón leyendo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras dejaba los libros sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por lo de antes –le dijo. Ante esto el otro chico levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus por primera vez-.

- De nada. A Sirius le habría hecho gracia verte intentando escapar de una lámpara voladora, pero como no estaba por allí, no le vi la necesidad –respondió sonriendo levemente-.

Remus también sonrió. Ese chico iba adquiriendo una pequeña confianza con ellos, aunque seguía siendo el tímido que los miraba sin hablar. Se sentía muy identificado con ese chico. Ambos tímidos, a los dos les costaba hacer amigos. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención. Junto con su hermana parecía guardar un secreto. Él también guardaba uno, uno terrible, por lo que podía entender esa reticencia a confiar en los demás.

- Sirius lo hubiera encontrado gracioso si no hubiera sido el primero un huir de la lámpara asesina –rió y contagió a su compañero que rió un par de segundos también-.

- ¿Te apetece una partida al ajedrez? –propuso Jeff-.

Remus sospechó que estaba deseando proponer eso desde que le había visto entrar en el retrato. Sonrió más abiertamente, divertido por la debilidad que su compañero de cuarto tenía hacia ese juego. Ambos se levantaron del sofá para dirigirse a una de las mesas y colocar allí el tablero. Jeff miró al suelo extrañado.

- Remus se te ha caído un papel –le dijo señalando a sus pies-.

Este miró hacia abajo y allí estaba su carta, que además se había medio abierto. La cogió con rapidez y la volvió a guardar, esta vez en el bolsillo interior, para asegurarse de que no volvería a caer.

Cuando levantó la vista vio que Jeff miraba su bolsillo que una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó-.

- No –contestó este rápidamente y cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa, mientras se volvía hacia la mesa-. Me pido blancas.

OO—OO

- Bueno Lily, aquí acaba mi comida. Quedé con los aspirantes a buscadores a las cuatro. Y son... ¡Mierda!

James se levantó corriendo de la mesa improvisada y subió dos en dos las escaleras de los dormitorios. Se había sentido tan cómodo con Lily que el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Lily se quedó sentada en el cojín mirando hacia las escaleras por las que James prácticamente había volado, riéndose. Tan pronto como el chico subió, bajó vestido con la túnica de quidditch con el brazalete de capitán en su manga derecha. Con ese mismo brazo sujetaba con fuerza su escoba de última generación.

- ¿Te animas a verlo? –la preguntó cuando volvió a estar frente a ella-.

Lily fingió dudar unos instantes disimulando una sonrisa y acabó diciendo:

- Luego me paso un rato. Antes tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Sin necesidad de oír más y, puesto que ya llegaba tarde, salió corriendo de la torre camino del campo de quidditch. Cuando llegó ya le estaban esperando los tres candidatos a buscador.

- ¡Hola chicos! –les saludó con una sonrisa-. Perdonadme el retraso. Bien, igual que ayer quiero que primero deis un par de vueltas al campo para calentar ¿de acuerdo? Después soltaré la snitch por turnos y el más rápido en atraparla será seleccionado. No os pongáis nervioso, y sabéis que un buscador debe ser muy paciente. Bien, ¡montad en las escobas!

OO—OO

Sirius y Peter entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda de Gryffindor. El primero le estaba contando a su amigo su conversación con Dumbledore, cuando el pequeño se despistó mirando a un grupo de chicas que en esos momentos salían de la torre.

- El caso es que... –Sirius se quedó a mitad de frase consciente de que la atención de Peter estaba en otro lado-. Pues nada –susurró para sí adelantándole y yendo hacia donde Remus y Jeff jugaban una partida de ajedrez (¡Qué raro!)-.

Los dos estaban muy concentrado en el tablero y ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, cosa que Sirius nunca toleraba.

- ¿Otras vez estáis con esto? ¡Sois unos aburridos! –exclamó tirándose en el sillón más cercano-.

- ¡Calla! –exclamaron los otros a la vez sin apartar la vista de la mesa y haciéndole pegar un respingo-.

"Sí que deben ir igualados para estar tan irritados" pensó Sirius divertido. ¿Y si les hacía alguna de sus bromas? Se puso rápidamente a cavilar algo para incordiar a esos dos. Las bombas fétidas ya era un tema muy trillado, y ¿Hacer explotar el tablero? No, demasiado obvio...

- Esto... ¡Padfoot! ¿Puedes venir un momento? –le llamó Peter que por fin había salido de su ensoñación, interrumpiendo así sus malvados pensamientos-.

- ¿Qué pasa Wormtail? –le preguntó yendo hacia él, que intencionadamente se había apartado levemente de los demás-.

- Es que... oye, ¿Me darías un pequeño consejo? –preguntó el muchacho con timidez-.

Sirius sonrió con chulería, mirando alrededor por si los oían y se puso las manos tras la cabeza, queriendo aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Sobre qué? –dijo después de hacerle sufrir unos segundos-.

- Es que... bueno, hay una chica... –comenzó Peter intentando hablar lo más bajo posible y sonrojándose levemente-.

De repente, la risa de Remus lo calló, y le hizo mirar hacia él temeroso. El licántropo se había acercado con cuidado, dejando tiempo a Jeff para pensar su próxima jugada. Siguió riéndose socarronamente, aunque discretamente, pero no por Peter, sino que miraba divertido a Sirius que comenzaba a molestarse.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius al límite de su paciencia-.

- Que tú a estas alturas, a no ser que sea sobre Kate Hagman, ya no le puedes aconsejar mucho sobre esa cuestión. –contestó Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

- Ese no es el tema. De verdad que necesito un consejo... –siguió Peter, ahora dirigiéndose a los dos-.

- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Sirius a Remus ignorando a Peter-.

- Pues que no... –continuó este aumentando su sonrisa-.

- ¡Oye Moony! ¡Que haya sentado la cabeza no significa que haya perdido mi toque! –exclamó Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo. ¡Había temas intocables, y el caso de la popularidad de Sirius Black entre las chicas era uno de ellos!

- Chicos escuchadme... –rogó Peter interponiéndose entre ambos al ver a Sirius rojo de rabia y a Remus sonriendo tranquilamente-.

- No me lo creo. –retó Remus, consciente de estar jugando con fuego a esas alturas-.

- ¿De qué vas? –explotó Sirius tomándolo de la pechera-.

Sin embargo esto no amedrentó a Remus, que con total tranquilidad se soltó de Sirius, alisó su camisa y no perdió ni un ápice de su sonrisa.

- ¿Hacemos una apuesta a ver quien tiene razón Pad? –propuso mirándole directamente a los ojos, muy divertido por la confusión de su amigo-.

- ¡Escuchadme! –siguió pidiendo Peter, pese a que ninguno de sus amigos le escuchaba desde hace rato-.

- ¿Apuesta? ¡Dispara! –aceptó Sirius herido en su orgullo, aunque ya había perdido gran parte de su cabreo-.

- Haber haber que piense... –fingió pensar Remus poniéndose una mano en el mentón-.

- Sí sí, tú piensa, que hagas lo que hagas te demostraré que sigo siendo el crack. –dijo Sirius que se estaba empezando a divertir también-.

- Iros a la mierda... –murmuró Peter derrotado y saliendo del retrato lejos de esos dos-.

- Muy bien. Algo sencillito y simple. Si consigues encontrar a una chica que en estos momentos te resulte irresistible, y la convences para que suba a nuestro cuarto, me lo creeré. –dijo por fin Remus aguantándose la risa por la que le tenía preparada a su amigo-.

- ¿Ya está? –preguntó Sirius confuso. Seguramente Remus estaba guardando la traca para el final, pues todo parecía muy simple-.

- ¿Crees que te pediría que le pusieras los cuernos a Kate? –preguntó este haciéndose el herido-. Te lo pongo fácil. Aunque no vale con que digas que la chica está bien, sino que tiene que resultarte irresistible, como Kate. Y no puedes mentir. –ahí estaba. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo el día-.

Sirius dudó. No había en esos momentos una chica que pudiera compararse con Kate. Bien, las había despampanantes, pero cuando las comparaba con su novia siempre las encontraba algún defecto. Aún así, por orgullo se propuso encontrar a una chica que fuera así. Al fin y al cabo los ojos se hicieron para mirar, y Kate no podía reprocharle nada de eso.

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho. –le dijo volviendo a su sonrisa y alargando su brazo para estrecharle con el de su amigo-.

- Muy bien. Los términos: la tienes que encontrar antes que esta noche, y si lo consigues, yo te hago los deberes de Encantamientos y Herbología por una semana. –dijo Remus mientras le devolvía el apretón de manos-.

- ¿Y si no la encuentro? –preguntó Sirius que acababa de darse cuenta de que había aceptado sin saber qué debía hacer si perdía-.

- Me dejarás dar una vuelta con tu moto en Navidades y dirás en la Sala Común que yo soy el nuevo crack y mejor que tú en todo. –propuso divertido Remus. Directo al orgullo, por supuesto-.

- ¡Mi moto no! –se ofendió Sirius-.

- ¿Entonces no te atreves con la apuesta? Que pena, un Gryffindor cobarde...

- ¡Trato hecho! ¡Prepara la pluma para mis deberes que pienso traerte a la chica más impresionante de todo Hogwarts como prueba!

- ¡Jaque mate! –exclamó Jeff feliz moviendo su ficha por fin-.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Remus yendo corriendo a comprobarlo incrédulo-.

Sirius rió divertido por la cara de su amigo y colocó las manos en los hombros de Jeff felicitándolo.

- ¡Sabía que tú te pondrías de mi lado! –le dijo divertido, mientras ya caminaba hacia la salida. Si debía encontrar una chica que pudiera comparar con Kate, bien debía empezar a buscar pronto-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Jeff perdido mirando primero a Sirius, que ya salía por el retrato y después a Remus que continuaba mirando el tablero con horror-.

OO—OO

Lily salió resuelta de la torre de premios anuales con paso rápido. Le había prometido a James que después se pasaría por el campo de quidditch y no faltaría a la promesa hecha a su amigo, pero antes tenía algo que hacer. Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas si Mark la había escrito esa carta o no, y era ahora o nunca.

Le buscó por todas partes, el hall, las clases del primer y segundo piso, los jardines... Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarle cuando le vio acercarse a ella desde las escaleras.

- ¡Hola Lily! –la saludó sonriendo. Una de las cosas que más la gustaban de él es que siempre sonreía amablemente a todo el mundo-. Estaba buscándote. Hemos adelantado para esta tarde la región del club de ajedrez ¿te viene bien?

Sin embargo, ella apenas le escuchaba. Una guerra se libraba dentro de ella, la Lily atrevida y la Lily tímida intentaban ganar terreno en su mente y la tenían completamente confundida. Decidió empezar suave, haber cómo reaccionaba con ciertas indirectas, y si era como creía, se lanzaría a la piscina.

- ¿Mark podemos hablar? –le colocó una mano sobre su brazo suavemente, y arrastrándolo un poco a un lado-.

- Tú dirás –la respondió él fijando su ojos azules en la mirada verde de ella-.

- Verás, esta mañana... –pero alguien la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar-.

- ¡Mark! –era Sam, y miraba al rubio con expresión preocupada-. Unos de segundo están pegándose en la Sala Común y no hay formar de hacer que se suelten.

Mark reaccionó al instante. Disculpándose con Lily, corrió hacia la puerta que llevaba a la Sala Común de los Tejones. Sin embargo, Sam continuó frente a Lily mirándola tan duramente como la primera vez que se vieron.

- Pelirroja me parece que no te quedó muy claro todo lo que te dije. Te lo resumiré: Intenta algo con Mark y estás muerta. No te voy a dar tregua y si tengo que manipularle para que no repare en ti, créeme que lo haré. Aléjate de él.

Como ya había hecho la primera vez, la dejó atrás sin darla tiempo a réplica. Sin embargo, esta vez Lily no se sintió sorprendida, sino furiosa. ¿Quién era esa chica para hablarla de esa manera, a ella, a una Gryffindor? Una rabia algo inusual en ella tomó posesión de sus emociones y salió a los jardines dando patadas a todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

OO—OO

Kate estaba de incógnito. Hacía rato que había despistado a Gisele, y se encontraba siguiendo al sospechoso número uno, es decir, a Derek. Quería averiguar a toda costa si esa carta la había escrito él y por qué se la daba. Y de hecho, se había tomado muy en serio el trabajo de detective. Se había colocado unas gafas de sol tamaño mosca y colocado un gorro de invierno para tapar su pelo. El resultado de todos esos accesorios unidos al uniforme de Hogwarts, sin duda era extravagante.

Mientras seguía al grupo de Rumsfelt por tortuosos pasillos, una duda la vino a la cabeza. ¿Y si la habían mandado esa carta sólo para hacerla dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius? Tan pronto como llegó, la duda se evaporó, dándola Kate por imposible. Nadie podría ser tan retorcido como para intentar destruir una relación entre dos personas que se querían. La sola idea era descabellada. No existía tanta maldad en el mundo.

De repente el grupo al que seguía cambió bruscamente de dirección y Kate consiguió esconderse justo a tiempo tras una armadura. "No, no." Pensó. "Esto tiene que tener una explicación muy sencilla, o sino, pararé este circo para dejar claro que no pienso engañar a mi novio, diga lo que diga una carta".

OO—OO

James miraba confuso a los tres jugadores. Los tres eran buenísimos, pero su equipo no podía tener tres buscadores. Pensando muy presionado, podía eliminar a Maggie. Era muy joven aún y puede que los nervios la traicionasen en un partido. Sin embargo, la decisión entre Bill y Nicole no podía ser más complicada.

Ambos habían atrapado la pelota en un margen de tiempo muy ajustado, apenas con unos segundos de diferencia. Maggie había tardado algo más pero no se decidía del todo a excluirla. Confuso les volvió a pedir que volaran de nuevo, pensando en la forma de volar de cada uno de sus compañeros, y de sus rivales en el quidditch, e intentando encontrar la más compatible.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un sonido seco, seguido de varios gritos ahogados. Cuando giró la vista, vio a Bill desplomado en el suelo, a Maggie arrodillada a su lado y a Nicole desmontando de la escoba para acercársele. Su hermano Allan se acercó corriendo desde las gradas, donde veía la selección junto a Josh.

Él también se acercó y lo que vio no le acabó de gustar.

OO—OO

Sirius paseaba por los pasillos, parándose a observar detenidamente a todas las chicas que se encontraba. Tan metido estaba en su tarea que no percibió la incomodidad de algunas porque las mirara tan exhaustivamente, ni la emoción de otras porque por una vez apartara los ojos de su novia. Mientras las miraba iba susurrándose a sí mismo los defectos de las chicas y por qué no podían ser las elegidas.

- Demasiado delgada. Esta podría competir con Quejicus en el pelo más sucio. ¿En serio eso es una chica?

Salió a los jardines donde estaba la mayoría de la gente aprovechando uno de los últimos sábados de sol del año. Las chicas estaban en grupos sentadas en el césped, paseando por la orilla del lago, en corro y riéndose.

- ¡Anda! Esa tiene el mismo vestido que Kate –susurró mirando a una chica que hablaba con sus amigas junto al lado-. Pero a Kate la queda mucho mejor –suspiró-. Descartada.

Él y su orgullo, ¿Quién le mandaba entrar en una apuesta que sabía de antemano que le costaría ganar? No se explicaba por qué había caído tan fácil en la trampa, y más sabiendo las ganas que tenía Moony de coger su moto.

De repente se detuvo y una sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a nacer en su boca. Tenía delante algo que le gustaba y mucho. La chica tenía muy buena pinta. Un poco más baja que él, con sugerentes curvas, debido a la minifalda que llevaba podía vislumbrar unas buenas piernas, un precioso pelo rubio cobrizo... Ella estaba de espaldas, pero si su cara era tan bonita como su trasero, ya tenía ganadora. La chica se sentó, apoyada en un árbol y dio media vuelta. Cuando pudo verla la cara por fin, se quedó estático.

- ¿Qué miras Black? –le preguntó Grace algo incómoda al verle tan absorto en ella que apenas se movía-.

Sin embargo Sirius no fue capaz de decir una frase completa y se marchó de allí con los ojos muy abiertos, aún sin creerse que su mente le hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

OO—OO

Kate seguía escondida tras la armadura esperando que el grupo de Ravenclaws pasara de largo, cuando notó que los pasos se paraban a escasa distancia de ella. Extrañada asomó la cabeza y se encontró que Derek Rumsfelt la miraba sonriendo y apoyado en la armadura. Miró detrás de él, pero el chico estaba solo.

- Les he dicho a mis amigos que luego les alcanzaba. –la dijo él respondiendo a una pregunta que no había hecho-. Noté que alguien me seguía y quise saber en qué te puedo servir.

- ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber que te seguía a ti y no a uno de tus amigos? –preguntó Kate molesta y frunciendo el ceño, aunque no se vio tras sus enormes gafas-.

- Las chicas siempre me siguen a mí –respondió Derek con chulería mientras mostraba su sonrisa más arrogante-.

Eso fue demasiado para Kate, que rió de incredulidad y, quitándose las gafas se dio la vuelta mientras decía:

- ¡Patético!

Como ya estaba de espaldas y alejándose de él, no alcanzó a ver la cara de sorpresa del chico. Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas incrédulo. ¿Esa era la novia de Black? Intentó hacer memoria de su nombre...

- ¡Kate! –exclamó tras recordarlo y corriendo hacia la morena que ya daba la vuelta a la esquina. La chica se giró hacia él mirándole interrogante, pero sin hablar-. Lo siento. Era un comentario en broma, pero se ve que sólo mis amigos pillan mi sarcasmo. En serio que estaba bromeando, no quise ofenderte.

- Bueno, a veces pasa que no captas el humor de la gente que no conoces. –acabó aceptando Kate con una sonrisa. Y ahí volvía a demostrar su capacidad para creer siempre lo mejor de cada persona-.

Derek la sonrió abiertamente.

- Pero, ¿Me seguías por algo? –la preguntó, esta vez mucho más educado-.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Kate sorprendida y ruborizándose visiblemente. "¡Mierda!" Pensó para sí misma-. Sí. Me preguntaba si tenías tú mi libro de Transformaciones. Como te le dejé esta mañana... –improvisó-.

- Le dejé encima de la mesa cuando salimos corriendo. Igual sigue allí ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo? –"¿Esta chica está sonrojada o es cosa mía?" Se preguntó dudoso-.

- ¡No! –exclamó Kate componiendo una sonrisa-. Seguro que pronto aparece. Bueno, adiós.

Derek se quedó mirándola unos segundos pensando. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que esa chica se había ruborizado. Analizó con calma la situación: "¿La novia de Black se sonroja conmigo?" Sonrió arrogante ante esa idea. "¡Esto sí que es bueno!" Pensó ya formando un plan en su cabeza. El que la única novia fija conocida de Sirius Black lo prefiriera a él, le convertía en el rey indiscutible del colegio. Pero ¿tendría alguna posibilidad con ella? Eso había que intentarlo.

Ya con la idea principal rondándole la cabeza, corrió hacia donde había desaparecido la Gryffindor, y la encontró unos pasillos más allá, intentando peinarse con la mano el pelo que ya había librado del gorro.

- Esto, Kate –la dijo cuando llegó a su altura y poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado-. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta y hablar?

La morena se desconcertó por la expresión de pena del muchacho, pero le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

OO—OO

James ayudaba a Bill a incorporarse con la ayuda de Allan. Este estaba regañando a su hermano pequeño, pero el chico no parecía escucharle, pues se tocaba el hombro y se mordía los labios del dolor.

- ¡Te dije que fueras a mirarlo por si acaso pero eres un cabezota! –exclamaba Allan-.

- Parece que venga de familia... –murmuró James alzando una ceja-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó en general-.

- Estábamos volando y de repente ha resbalado de la escoba y ha caído. –dijo la aspirante más pequeña-. Ha cogido una pose un poco rara. De hecho, parece que se le haya salido el hombro –añadió con expresión dolorosa-.

- ¡Si es que mira que no hacerme caso cuando te dije que fueras a la enfermería! –seguía hablando Allan, mientras Bill hacía todo lo posible por ignorarle-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó James-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Pues que esta mañana nos han atropellado los locos que huían de la Biblioteca y le han tirado al suelo. Lleva todo el día quejándose del hombro ¡y ahora se le ha salido!

James hizo un gesto de dolor al ver a Bill con el rostro contraído del dolor y escuchar los jadeos que murmuraba cada vez que intentaba hacer un esfuerzo. Sin más premura, Allan y Josh lo acompañaron a la enfermería, y James le miró con lástima y, a la vez, con alivio, pues este incidente le hacía más fácil la elección.

- Buenos chicas –anunció mirándolas a las dos que continuaban con las escobas de la mano-. Con esto la cosa queda entre vosotras. Que sepáis que esta decisión ha sido muy difícil, pero creo que será lo correcto. Nicole, el puesto es tuyo. –la chica dio un salto de emoción, pero se contuvo al ver la decepción de Maggie-. Maggie –continuó James-. Creo que eres una gran buscadora, pero considero que aún eres muy joven para controlar la tensión de ese puesto, y por esa razón he escogido a Nicole. A ti te pongo de reserva, si quieres; y si es así, me encantaría que vinieras de vez en cuando a los entrenamientos junto a los demás reservas.

Pese a que se la veía decepcionada, la chica medio sonrió e hizo un gesto ambiguo con el que le dio a entender a James que aceptaba la propuesta. Se marchó arrastrando la escoba y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Contenta? –le preguntó James a Nicole que seguía mirando a la pequeña-.

La respuesta a eso fue el grito de alegría de la muchacha y el hecho de que se le colgó del cuello entusiasmada.

OO—OO

Remus estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo, cuando la puerta se abrió. Por ella Sirius asomó su cabeza, y al verle, sonrió con maldad. Remus dejó de lado el libro intrigado por esa expresión de triunfo en su amigo. ¿Habría encontrado a alguna chica? Bueno, imposible no era, pero sí improbable.

- ¿Tienes algo para mí? –le preguntó imitando la chulería de su amigo y levantándose de la cama. Él también podía jugar a ese juego.

Sirius rió, y miró detrás de él, a alguien que aún no se veía debido a que estaba tras la puerta. Abriendo lentamente la puerta, para darle más expectación, empezó a hablar imitando a los presentadores de los conciertos.

- No pensabas que la encontraría, pero aquí esta. –una vez la puerta estaba abierta, Remus pudo ver a una preciosa chica que le sonaba de haberse cruzado con ella alguna vez-. Moony, te presento a Michelle.

Remus miró con disimulo a la chica. Morena, con el pelo a la altura de la cintura y muy cuidado, un buen cuerpo y una bonita cara enmarcada con unos preciosos ojos verde aceituna. Sonrió, pues empezaba a sospechar la trampa en la que quería hacerle caer su amigo. Lo que Sirius no acababa de comprender, es que él ya le conocía demasiado. Michelle era el tipo de chica en la que su amigo se habría fijado, antes de empezar a salir con Kate. El atractivo era evidente, y se preguntaba si sus defectos también lo serían.

Haciendo un alarde de caballerosidad, cogió la mano de la chica y se la besó sonriéndola.

- Encantado de conocerte Michelle. –la dijo con los labios aún en su mano-.

La chica rió y cuando fue a responderle, Sirius la cortó.

- Remus mis deberes están en mi mochila –le dijo señalándole con la cabeza la mochila que había abandonado el día anterior a los pies de su cama-.

Remus alzó una ceja divertido. Así que no quería que la oyera hablar ¿eh?

- Michelle, ¿Puedes recordarme en qué casa estás? –la preguntó. Sirius hizo otro ademán de callarla, pero una mirada de Remus le bastó para que no lo hiciera, y comenzara a posar su peso de los talones a la punta de los pies, mientras miraba a todas partes menos a los otros dos.

- En Hufflepuff. –contestó la chica, y tras esto volvió a reír. Su voz era algo estridente, y su risa casi insoportable. Remus sonrío victorioso. Si Sirius creía que podría convencerle de que la consideraba tan buena como Kate, es que su amigo le subestimaba mucho-.

Sonrió a Michelle amablemente y, cogiéndole del brazo, apartó a su amigo a un lado de la habitación. Aún sonreía cuando le habló.

- Pad, ¿Me consideras gilipollas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sirius con fingida inocencia-.

- Que, o quieres hacer trampas en la apuesta, o tienes a Kate en muy baja estima.

- ¡Oye! La chica está muy bien y es simpática –protestó Sirius-.

- ¿Quieres decir que se puede comparar con Kate, tal y como estipulaba la apuesta? –preguntó Remus sonriendo aún más-.

- Vale... seamos claros, ninguna se puede comparar con Kate, pero las hay que se pueden acercar peligrosamente. ¡Tampoco es la única mujer del mundo!

- Padfoot tío, que has cogido a una chica muy vulgar... –rió Remus-.

- Moony, ¿Tú la has mirado bien? –dijo Sirius incrédulo, mientras miraba a la chica que repasaba el cuarto de los chicos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-. Será algo simple de mente pero de vulgar nada... ¡Mírala!

Y fue hacia la chica, pasándola un brazo por la cintura y acercándola a él, de modo que ella no llegará a ver el gesto que le hizo de Remus repasando todo su cuerpo. La chica tampoco se habría dado cuenta del detalle, pues solo estaba pendiente del hecho de que Sirius Black la había llevado a su dormitorio y la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Se apretó más a él, pero Sirius tampoco se percató pues seguía mirando a Remus como quien explica por qué dos más dos son cuatro.

Remus rió por la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, pero al mirar detrás de la pareja, vio algo que le hizo enmudecer y su tez se volvió mucho más pálida.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –inquirió Kate furiosa al ver a su novio demasiado cerca de una guapa morena-.

- ¡Kate! –exclamó Sirius al verla, y se apartó de Michelle como si esta quemara-. Nada, estamos hablando –y buscó apoyo en Remus quien se adelantó para defender la postura de su amigo-.

- ¿Quién es esta y qué hace aquí?

- Me llamo Michelle y... –comenzó la chica sonriendo e intentando estrecharla la mano-.

- ¡A ti no te he preguntado! –exclamó Kate. Sirius y Remus dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos por la inusual reacción de la chica, que normalmente era muy calmada-. ¿Por qué la abrazabas? –se dirigió a Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a él, y su novio pudo ver que sus ojos azules centelleaban de furia-.

- Yo, no... no la abrazaba cariño...

- ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! –exclamó Kate enfureciéndose cada vez más-.

- Kate es verdad –interrumpió Remus con un dedo levantado como si la pidiera permiso para hablar-. Sólo estábamos hablando de... deberes –esta última palabra la dijo más bajo, dándose cuenta de lo débil que era su mentira-.

Kate miró a Remus con odio y el chico volvió a dar otro paso a atrás. Sin embargo, la morena ya había apartado su vista del chico y miraba a su novio con un odio irreconocible.

- Igual te crees que puedes tratarme de cualquier manera pero no es así. ¡No voy a dejarme faltar al respeto! Tengo más opciones ¿Sabes? –la gritó alzando su puño en el que un papel estaba arrugado-.

Sirius miró el papel desconcertado, y confundido por las palabras de su novia la preguntó mientras señalaba el papel:

- ¿Qué es...?

- ¡Oh no puedo creerlo! ¿Por quién me has tomado? –le interrumpió Kate perdiendo los papeles y golpeando a su novio en el pecho-. Si tan insignificante me consideras, lo mejor será que te de un tiempo para pensar en tus prioridades.

Y marchó corriendo de la habitación con Sirius intentando darla alcance y convencerla de que recapacitase de su decisión.

Remus se quedó con la boca abierta tras oír las últimas palabras de Kate. Miró a Michelle que continuaba en la habitación, y no parecía para nada afectada por haber sido la causa de esa pelea. De hecho, la chica estaba encantada de ser el motivo por el que Sirius Black parecía haber roto con su novia. Esto debían saberlo las demás chicas. ¡El soltero de oro de Hogwarts volvía a estar libre!

OO—OO

James volvía al castillo tras elegir a la nueva buscadora, cuando vio a Lily en los jardines. La pelirroja parecía furiosa y estaba con la varita en la mano apuntando a un piedra a la que cambiaba de color y forma mientras su rostro se contraía y murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

- ¿Molesta por algo Lily? –la preguntó sonriendo divertido. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a torturar a su piedra. James la cogió por los hombros y la hizo balancearse un poco-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada que no se solucione haciendo explotar la habitación de chicas de Hufflepuff –murmuró Lily-.

- ¿Quieres que se lo proponga a Padfoot? –sugirió James divertido-.

Lily sonrió y le miró, esta vez con el agradecimiento en los ojos. Dejó la piedra en el suelo y se agarró al brazo del merodeador.

- A veces creo que no soy Gryffindor... –murmuró mirando al suelo mientras caminaba al lado de James-.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –la preguntó-.

- Porque una Gryffindor no tiene miedo a nada, es valiente, y una niñata de Hufflepuff jamás la haría enmudecer.

- La valentía no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el saber que tienes miedo y aún así seguir adelante –dijo James, citando una frase típica de su tío-. Creo que eres una Gryffindor estupenda, Lily.

- ¿Y por qué no me atrevo a lanzarme? –preguntó ella, más para sí que para el moreno-.

- Habrá que ponerle remedio ¿no crees? –la dijo alzándola la barbilla y sonriéndola con confianza-.

- Ya...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que estás un poco confusa –la dijo mirándola a los ojos, y la chico asintió-. ¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando quiero aclarar mis ideas?

- ¿Qué?

- Volar –y sonrió más ampliamente mientras levantaba su escoba, invitándola-.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente. ¿Volar? ¿Ella? ¿Acaso no la había visto en primer año destrozar una escoba contra un árbol?

- Vamos, yo te llevo –la invitó James-.

Aunque seguía reticente, no opuso resistencia cuando él monto en la escoba dejándola espacio en la parte de adelante. Miró con poco entusiasmo el fino palo de la escoba.

- ¿Podrá con los dos?

- Esta podría con todo el equipo –rió James-.

Entonces Lily subió delante de James, aún con poco entusiasmo, pero teniéndole total confianza la chico. Con una fuerte patada al suelo, James elevó la escoba al tiempo que apretaba más sus brazos a la cintura de la pelirroja que se había puesto tensa.

- Tranquila, no te dejaré caer –la susurró al oído-. Ya verás que vistas...

Y la llevó por encima del castillo hacia el sur, donde se alzaban las montañas y el lago seguía más allá de ellas, a través de un pequeño riachuelo. Subió más alto, para que tuvieran una buena paronámica de todo el paisaje.

Desde allí arriba, el castillo no parecía tan imponente, y Lily comprendió entre otras cosas por qué era ilocalizable. Las altas montañas verdes lo escondían, nubes (ese día blancas por el buen tiempo) se juntaban en la cima de estas para cubrir del todo ese secreto de la magia. La sorprendió ver cómo el lago se hacía inmenso cuando pasaban una alta montaña, y terminaba en un gran embalse azul cristalino.

La belleza del paisaje hizo sonreír a la chica, que giró la cabeza para agradecérselo a James. Este la miraba atento a su reacción y sonrió al verla tan emocionada. En esa postura, pudo advertir que estaban a muy poca distancia y que podría besarla con sólo acercarse un poco más. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios, que le parecieron más apetitosos que nunca.

Sin embargo Lily, ajena a este hecho, giró de nuevo su cara para seguir admirando el paisaje, al tiempo que se relajaba apoyando su espalda en el pecho de James.

- Gracias por enseñármelo... no puedo creer que lleve siete años aquí y no lo haya visto nunca...

- No habría sido justo que te fueras sin disfrutar de ello –la susurró al oído abrazándola un poco más-.

- ¿Entonces qué crees que debo hacer? –le preguntó ella, retomando la conversación que habían tenido en los jardines-.

- ¿Sobre qué? –la preguntó él desconcertado-.

- La chica de Hufflepuff...

- Mmm... –murmuró James pensativo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Lily-. No permitas que nadie se interponga en tu camino. Tu felicidad es más importante que nada.

- ¿Me lanzo, entonces? –preguntó dubitativa-.

James ya sabía a qué se refería, y por ello sintió una sensación muy amarga en el estómago. Así que había discutido con una Hufflepuff por ese chico... Se sintió idiota por esforzarse en tener con Lily momentos como ese, más típicos de una pareja que de dos amigos. De repente tenía la boca seca y la lengua postasa.

- Si eso te hace feliz... –la respondió, evitando decir que era precisamente lo que le hacía infeliz a él-.

Lily le sonrió con calidez. Sin embargo, James había perdido las ganas de continuar allí. Inclinó la escoba y ambos descendieron de nuevo hacia los jardines, donde algunos curiosos los miraron cuando aterrizaron.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? –exclamó Lily sonriendo abiertamente al tiempo que se ponía frente a él-. Pues que te quiero mucho –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose hacia el castillo-.

- Y yo a ti Lily, y yo a ti –murmuró James mientras miraba la espalda de la pelirroja que ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle-.

OO—OO

Remus entró en la Biblioteca impaciente y mirando a todas partes. Al final vislumbró a la persona que buscaba sentada en el suelo, entre las estanterías del fondo. Kate no tenía buen aspecto. Su túnica estaba arrugada y recogida, sus pantalones estaban sucios del roce con el suelo, su pelo enmarañado mientras se le cogía con fuerza, y podía oír unos sollozos entre sus brazos, donde estaba escondida su cara.

- ¿Kate? –la susurró arrodillándose frente a ella y obligándola a mirarle. Vio unas gruesas lágrimas cayendo por la cara de la chica y las retiró con el pulgar-. Sirius te está buscando...

- Que me deje en paz... –susurró la chica. Ya no había la furia de hacía un rato, sino cansancio-. Dejadme todos en paz...

- No Kate, esto tienes que oírlo. No había nada raro antes, en serio. Es más, si alguien tiene la culpa de esa situación, soy yo –murmuró sintiéndose muy culpable-.

- Remus, no es solo lo de esta tarde. Es todo. Estoy hartándome de ser el segundo plano. De tener que ser la agradecida en esta relación. Es cierto que nunca he sido popular, ni tengo nada especial, pero si tengo una relación necesito que sea con igualdad...

Remus se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Era cierto que muchas veces Sirius y los demás se comportaban de forma arrogante con él. Todo el mundo daba por hecho la suerte que había tenido Kate de salir con Sirius, pero sólo los amigos más íntimos sabían que él que había sido igual de afortunado por salir con esa dulce chica.

- Si alguna vez hace o dice algo que no debe, te puedo asegurar que no lo hace aposta. –la dijo-.

- Lo sé –murmuró ella-. Eso lo sé. Pero no va a dejar de hacerlo. –y le miró a los ojos, con los suyos aguados en lágrimas-. Y si tanto se jacta de que tiene más opciones, me parece que debe aprender a darse cuenta de que yo también las tengo.

- Si hablaras con él de esto...

- Hablaré con él cuando se de cuenta. Y hasta entonces prefiero alejarme una temporada. Díselo tú Remus. Que no se me acerque por un tiempo...

Y se levantó con aire derrotado, dispuesta a irse. Remus sabía que no había más que pudiera hacer por el momento, así que la abrazó en silencio para después dejarla ir.

OO—OO

Lejos de Hogwarts y su maravillosa protección, dos hombres hablaban en susurros, pese a que el lugar estaba desierto. Estaban en una especie de sótano, pequeño, sucio y destartalado, además de que por apariencia parecía abandonado.

- No sé qué pretende Dumbledore con esto... Si al menos nos contara qué pretende. –habló el primero de ellos. Era alto, delgado, negro, y con el cabello corto. Tenía la cara ancha, con una poblada barba y unos ojos muy oscuros- Miraba con frustración una caja, igual a la que tenía su compañero, pero de diferente color, la suya de color marrón-.

- Albus no suele contar nunca el por qué de nada hasta que acaba la misión. Sólo nos queda ver qué hacemos cada uno con nuestra caja –dijo el segundo hombre sujetando fuerte su caja de color verde. Era algo más bajo que el primero, blanco, en apariencia algo más joven y con más corpulencia. Su cabello, un poco rizoso y algo largo, era castaño oscuro. Le daba una apariencia desgreñada, y algo jovial, enmarcando una cara cuadrada con una nariz recta y unos ojos marrones-.

- Esconderla según ha dicho... –murmuró el primero con resentimiento-.

- Y por separado también, Tomás. Pero no te preocupes, tiene un por qué. Dumbledore nunca hace nada porque sí.

- Lo sé Adam, pero resulta frustrante obedecer la ordenes a ciegas... –Tomás se mordió el labio inferior y después, dejó de mirar su caja para mirar a su compañero-. ¿Qué harás con la tuya?

- Se la enviaré a mi sobrino.

- ¿A Hogwarts? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos-.

- Sí. Ya oíste a Dumbledore, es el lugar más seguro hoy en día. Le diré a James que la esconda a fondo. Nunca se le ocurriría mirar allí.

- Eso espero Adam. No quiero problemas... mi hija está allí.

- No les pasará nada Tomás tranquilo. –le dijo Adam con confianza-. ¿Qué harás con la tuya?

- Bueno, mi esposa tiene una cámara de alta seguridad en Gringotts. Supongo que es un buen lugar.

- Sí, eso parece...

- ¡Que ironía! –dijo el mayor riendo-. Yo que la dije que pagar ese dineral era inútil y resulta que al final nos va a servir.

- No hay nada inútil amigo –le dijo Adam posando su mano en el hombro de su compañero-. Voy a irme a casa, va a anochecer y no es bueno andar solo por la calle en estos tiempo. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión.

Y salió por la puerta, que estaba algo desencajada del umbral. Cuando hubo tenido los pies fuera, giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció del lugar.

Se apareció a las puertas de una gran verja, que rodeaba un amplísimo terreno. Apenas podía verse la zona de detrás de las vallas, pero a lo lejos, sobre la colina, se alzaba una gran mansión señorial. Adam observó el lugar un momento, antes de acercarse a un pequeño aparato colocado a un lado de la verja, invisible para quien no supiera de antemano su existencia. Posó su mano sobre él, y este lo identificó al instante, pues continuó con la rutina de hacerle la pregunta.

- ¿El lema de la familia? –dijo una voz impersonal-.

- El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. –contestó el hombre. Y las puertas se abrieron dándole permiso para pasar.

Adam recorrió a pie todo el camino hacia la mansión, pues el terreno tenía puesto el sortilegio que hacía imposible aparecerse dentro del recinto de la casa. Cuando llegó, no necesitó llamar, pues la puerta se abrió en el mismo instante en que él puso un pie en el gran porche. De la puerta surgió una pequeña elfina, que se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado.

- Amo Adam, que bueno que ha venido. ¿Me permite el abrigo?

- Gracias Kira –la contestó este quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo a la elfina-.

- ¿El señorito quiere que le prepare su habitación?

Pero antes de que Adam la respondiera, una voz grave surgió de la oscuridad de una sala próxima al vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –y Adam vio salir de allí a su hermano mayor. Charlus Potter siempre había sido un hombre imponente, que emanaba poder por la mirada y seguridad en sus movimientos. Sin embargo, jamás consiguió imponer un poco de respeto hacia su hermano pequeño-.

- ¡Hola Char! –le saludó este sonriendo como si su hermano le hubiera dado la mejor de las bienvenidas-. Sí Kira, prepárame mi habitación por favor.

- Adam, te repito ¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió Charlus aunque no detuvo a la elfina cuando esta corrió escaleras arriba para cumplir con el mandato de su hermano-.

- ¿No puede uno venir a ver a la familia? –sonrió este con arrogancia, un gesto que sin duda había heredado su sobrino. Sin embargo, al ver la grave mirada de su hermano, Adam se sinceró-. No están las cosas muy bien, y no quería ir a mi apartamento. En estos tiempos no es buena estar solo. Pero si quieres que me vaya...

- Sabes que jamás te echaría de aquí. Mi casa es la tuya, Adam –dijo mientras le invitaba a pasar al salón del que había salido-. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky de fuego que este tomó de inmediato-. ¿Te han seguido últimamente? –le preguntó con seriedad-.

- No más que de costumbre. –respondió el hombre bebiendo del vaso-.

- Si no estuvieras en esa ridícula Orden... –murmuró Charlus entre dientes-.

- Hermano alguien tiene que plantarle cara. Lleva siete años apoderándose de todo. Tenemos que impedírselo.

- ¿Y tienes que ser tú Adam? –le reprochó. Adam no respondió a esto. Sabía lo protector que era su hermano con respecto a su familia y la poca gracia que le hacía que él se expusiera tanto-. Estos meses las cosas han empeorado muchísimo...

- Lo sé Charlus, lo vemos cada día en la Orden. Cada vez más secuestros, más asesinatos, más atentados...

- Estoy pensando en llevármelos a todos fuera.

- ¿Fuera?

- No lo se, quizá a Francia, España... donde ese bastardo no esté. Adam vente con nosotros.

- Charlus –dijo Adam suspirando y dejando su copa en la mesa-. ¿De verdad crees que tu familia se irá de aquí sin más?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya hablé de esto con Dorea y está de acuerdo en que es lo mejor. Buscaremos un lugar cuando los chicos acaben el colegio y nos llevaremos a James y Sirius de aquí.

- ¿Crees que ellos dos se querrán ir por las buenas? Me cuesta creer que dos chicos que aspiran a aurores quieran ir a un país tranquilo, dejando todo lo que quieren en una guerra.

- ¿Y qué esperas que se queden aquí? ¿Que entren en la Orden? –ante la mirada evidente de su hermano, Charlus dejó con tanta fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa que este se rompió-. ¡No voy a permitirlo Adam! ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarle a mi hijo de la Orden! ¡Ni sueñes con meterle allí! ¡Ya he visto vuestras tasas de mortalidad!

- Es decisión suya Charlus, el chico ya es mayor de edad.

- ¡No pienso permitirlo! –y agarró de la túnica a su hermano que seguía sin inmutarse-. No voy a dejar que mi único hijo vaya directo a una muerte segura.

- Él no es como tú, hermano. James se ha ganado a pulso el calificativo de Gryffindor, cosa que no puedo decir de ti, sobre todo estos últimos años.

- Adam que te quedé clara una cosa. James es mi hijo y Sirius como si lo fuera. Si alguien tiene derecho a tomar decisiones por ellos ese soy yo. Y te prohíbo que les hables de la Orden del Fénix. Aún son demasiado jóvenes para saber el peligro que supone y se lo tomarían como un juego de haber quién es más valiente.

- Se les hubieras observado más atentamente, habrías visto lo muchísimo que han madurado este año. Y siento decirte que tu advertencia ya llega tarde. Con Sirius no he hablado. Pero James ya sabe todo lo referente a la Orden, y lamento decirte que se ha mostrado muy interesado a entrar tras acabar en Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para manejar a mi hijo de esa manera?! –gritó el mayor levantándose del sillón escandalizado-.

- Manejar a James es casi imposible Charlus –respondió Adam con una risa-. Y si me perdonas, iré a hacerle una visita a mamá antes de acostarme.

Y marchó oyendo tras de él todos los insultos que le dedicaba su hermano mayor.

OO—OO

Lily corría por todo el castillo buscando a Mark. James tenía razón, lo que debía importarla era su felicidad, y debía ser valiente. ¿Miedo a rechazo? Pues sí, pero el que no se moja con pesca peces... ¿Qué más la daba a ella lo que un Hufflepuff reprimida pensara? Si ella no había podido conquistar a Mark todos esos años, era porque a él no le interesaba. Y por eso siempre había una posibilidad de que quien le gustara verdaderamente fuera ella.

Pero llevaba muchísimo rato buscándole y no le encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaría? Se había saltado la cena para buscarle, pues no le vio en el Gran Comedor, pero tampoco estaba en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff ni en las cocinas, ni en los jardines, ni en la lechucería...

De repente le vio bajar por la escalera que daba al séptimo piso y fue hacia él.

- ¡Mark! –le llamó. Él la miró y la reconoció de inmediato-.

- ¡Lily! ¿Por qué no has venido a la reunión del club?

Pero no pudo preguntarla más, pues la chica se había abalanzado sobre él, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y le había besado.

En primer momento se quedó estático y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero tras unos segundos en que tuvo tiempo de pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de que era Lily Evans quien le besaba, Mark Bennet la abrazó y la respondió gustoso al beso, tomando su nuca con la mano para impedirla separarse. Aunque separarse era lo que menos estaba dispuesta a hacer la pelirroja.

O-oOOo-O

_Esto se terminó por hoy!!jejeje ¿Qué os ha parecido? La idea de la apuesta de Sirius y Remus no me acaba de convencer, pero necesitaba algo que hiciera sacar de sus casillas a Kate, y no es una chica fácil de alterar... Yo al menos si pillo a mi novio con una chica abrazada a él en su habitación, me molestaría mucho jejeje ¡Dame vuestra opinión de todo por favor!!_

_El título tampoco me gusta mucho, pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué titulo poner :S Lo siento por mi poca originalidad!!_

_¡Que sepáis que tengo el ordenador en contra de avadas así que si queréis insultarme, o lo que sea, debéis mandarme un review! Sé que la mayoría sois unos vaguetones y no queréis escribir, pero igual el odio acumulado os anima!!ya sabeis!!al go!!:P_

_P.d: Como máximo se aceptan crucios :P_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	10. La curiosidad mató al gato

_Hola a todos!!Qué tal? Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza!!como compensación este capítulo es muy largo y tiene mucho contenido, espero que os guste :D gracias por los reviews a quienes los habéis dejado, y también gracias a Nick casi-decapitado, el Barón Sanguinario, la Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo, Mirtle, etc por leer el fic!me refiero cono estos fantasmitas a aquellos que leéis y no me dejáis review jejeje_

_Bueno, como el capitulo en sí ya es largo de narices (40 folios de word han tenido la culpa), solo respondo un review y sigo:_

_Lili: Hola wapa!!Gracias por dejar siempre review aunque a veces te pille mal!Me alegro que te gustara ese paseo, yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndole, ese James me acabó de enamorar jejeje Lily aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya se dará ya, tranquila jeje lo que pasa es que Mark también es un buen chico :P Remus sí se siente mal, lógicamente, para una vez que hace una locura mira la que lia!!jejeje y de Derek no puedo decir nada, tienes que leer este capítulo jejeje me encanta hacer líos, se nota?:P no puedo evitarlo, disfruto con los enredos, me parecen entretenidos jajajaja Me alegro que a todas os haya gustado la escena de la familia. Tenía muchas ganas de meterla, pues creo que sino les nombras parece que estén solucos en el mundo jeje además todo es importante para el fic. Tranquila que lo de las cajas no te digo nada de nada jejeje Ya te agregué al msn!haber si coincidimos algún día :D gracias por dejar siempre review!!un besazo wapa!!_

_Bueno, ya está. Espero que les guste el capítulo, que no se cansen al leerlo aunque sea largo. He intentado que sea emocionante, haber si lo conseguí :D_

_Como hay pocos reviews, he decidido agradecer a mi forma a los que me cuentan su opinión. Por eso os iré dedicando los capítulos, este se lo dedico a Dennu Black, por haber leído el fic desde el principio y porque en el anterior capitulo me dejó un review tan rápido que estuve contentísima jejeje un besazo wapa!!;)_

_Con todos ustedes... Mi fic:_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 10: La curiosidad mató al gato**

Había pasado una semana y ya todo Hogwarts sabía que Lily Evans estaba saliendo con Mark Bennet. El primero en tener la "suerte" de ser testigo de esa nueva relación fue James Potter que, al volver a su Sala Común esa noche tras estar con sus amigos, se encontró a la pareja en plena despedida.

También tuvo que verle a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a buscar a Lily, y a partir de entonces, se le cruzaba constantemente en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. El resto de Hogwarts se había enterado de la noticia del modo habitual en el castillo: prácticamente se hacía oficial un noviazgo cuando los novios entraban cogidos de la mano en el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Hufflepuff hubo algunos murmullos, y la cara de Sam mostraba todo el odio contenido al saludar a Lily. En la mesa de Ravenclaw hubo algunas risitas aisladas. En la mesa de Slytherin ni siquiera se percataron de la novedad. Y en la mesa de Gryffindor hubo todas las reacciones posibles.

Gisele se derramó el zumo de calabaza encima de la sorpresa. Dio un codazo a Kate para que mirara, pero esta no hizo ningún tipo de gesto, seguía mortalmente seria como el día anterior. Frente a ellas, Grace estaba radiante de felicidad por su amiga y la hizo el gesto del triunfo con las dos manos. Más allá, algo lejos de ellas tres, Sadie abrió mucho los ojos y su mirada pasaba desde la pareja a James sin poder creerse lo que veía. Su hermano Jeff se había atragantado, al mirar donde todos tenían puesta su atención, y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermana susurrándola:

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! –ella le respondió la mirada de reproche, pero también cargada con un poco de culpabilidad, y Remus, que había alcanzado a oír el comentario, alzó las cejas confuso-.

Lupin ya se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Sirius y Kate, y ese hecho y el ver la cara de derrota de James, le hizo apartar el desayuno y no tener hambre el resto del día. Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban pasando por un mal momento y era raro verles a los dos tan callados y serios. Paseaba la mirada entre James y Sirius preguntándose qué podía hacer para ayudarles. A su lado, Sirius sólo levantó un momento la mirada de su plato y luego la centró en su mejor amigo, intentando darle la poca fuerza que le quedaba en esos momentos. Frente a Remus, James miraba su plato con demasiada atención y mordía más fuerte de lo usual para controlar su frustración. A su lado estaba Peter que... no había notado el menor cambio...

Pero de eso ya había pasado una semana y estaban a viernes 23 de septiembre. Estaban en clase de Transformaciones que compartían con los Hufflepuffs. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Mark y Lily se sentaban juntos en todas las clases que coincidían, lo que la había dejado a Grace con la compañía de Sam, cosa que no las había hecho gracia a ninguna de las dos.

Esos días James estaba más atento que de costumbre, para responder antes que nadie a las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall. Se había cansado de ver la cara de admiración de Lily cada vez que Bennet recibía puntos, y cómo le cogía de un brazo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Los merodeadores estaban inusualmente tranquilos en clases esos días. En parte porque James se había propuesto superar a Bennet en todo, porque Sirius no tenía humor para interrumpir nada, y en parte porque Peter sin que esos dos le dirigieran, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza de hacer nada, y menos después del incidente de la Biblioteca que le había dejado ampollas en los dedos de recoger todo manualmente.

Remus y la profesora McGonagall no cabían en sí de la felicidad, y algunos compañeros no cabían en sí del aburrimiento. Gisele estaba desesperada por hacer reaccionar a Kate, que esos días se había convertido en una especie de mimo, pues apenas hablaba con monosílabos y casi no comía. Solo reaccionaba cuando se despedía con cualquier excusa y se perdía, Merlín sabe dónde, de seis a siete todas las tardes.

Sadie llevaba días queriendo hablar con James. Por un lado quería decirle cuánto lamentaba que sus planes hubieran fracasado y, quizá también debería disculparse por darle falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, la morena nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras y menos con las de apoyo. Por otro lado estaba el tema que más la interesaba. Se había propuesto saber lo máximo que pudiera de Severus Snape y de Regulus Black. El primero se había pasado la semana mirándola por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa cruel y parecía analizar todos sus movimientos. No sabía qué había impulsado esa confianza en el chico, pero quería minarla cuanto antes. En el caso de Regulus, el chico no había vuelto a molestarla. Cuando se cruzaban se limitaba a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y continuar su camino. Pero Sadie no podía dudar que era él quien más la intrigaba. Él y su nula relación con su hermano.

Al acabar la clase, decidió que ya era hora de hablar con James. Este recogía sus libros con parsimonia y recibía felicitaciones por los puntos conseguidos. Esperó a que la mayoría se marchaban. Al pasar Lily junto a James, esta le sonrió abiertamente y le acarició la mejilla, guiñándole un ojo, a modo de felicitación. Sadie pudo ver cómo se amigo se tensaba ante el contacto y bufó.

- James ¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó cuando sólo quedaban él y sus tres amigos-.

Lupin se la quedó mirando alzando las cejas, costumbre desesperante en él. James sin embargo, se encogió de hombros con conformidad, mientras le palmeaba la espalda a un Sirius que seguía devastado.

- Tú dirás... –la dijo cuando sus amigos se hubieron alejado-.

- Bueno, eh... –quizás lo mejor sería darle el pésame primero. "¿Pésame?" pensó "¿Acaso se le ha muerto alguien? ¡Que ñoñas son estos ingleses! bueno, con tacto..."-. Quería decirte que siento mucho que Evans haya preferido al soso ese después de todo...

Al ver la cara de James pensó que quizá el tacto no era lo suyo, y decidió seguir con el tema que de verdad la interesaba.

- Te quería pedir que me contaras todo lo que sabes sobre dos personas.

- Mira Sadie –suspiró James rodando los ojos y adelantándola-. Estos días no estoy para jugar a los detectives.

- ¡Ya vale Potter! –se enfadó la chica-. ¡Todos hemos visto a la pelirroja meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla al prefecto ese, pero no nos ha causado un trauma tan grande! Deja de comportarte como una nenaza y haz lo que haría cualquier tío en tu lugar: Te emborrachas, te lías con la primera guarra que te encuentras, y fuera penas. –James la miraba con los ojos abiertos, bastante confundido, muy pasmado y definitivamente impresionado por las palabras de la chica-. Ahora escúchame que esto es importante. ¿Qué sabes de Severus Snape?

James tardó unos segundos en reciclar la información. Esa chica siempre hablaba como si tener sentimientos fuera una vergüenza y una debilidad. A veces le daba miedo, pero era endemoniadamente sincera, eso era innegable.

- Quejicus, es decir, Snape, es un tío raro que le pirran las artes oscuras, que apenas tiene amigos y ha sido durante años el perrito faldero de Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó interesada-.

- No le conoces. Acabó Hogwarts hace unos años.

- ¿Y su familia? ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Su familia? ¡Yo que sé! Supongo que será un sangre pura y orgulloso de ello, como todos los gilipollas de su casa.

- Pareces saber poco de él, para ser tu enemigo declarado...

- Sólo necesito saber dos cosas para que no simpatice con él: que le encantan las artes oscuras y apoya completamente el movimiento de la limpieza de sangre de Quien-tú-sabes. Nadie que haga eso es una buena persona, igual que el hermano de Sirius.

Sadie calló ante estas declaraciones, y tras unos segundos, aprovechó para enlazar un tema con otro.

- Y hablando del hermano de Sirius, ¿Qué sabes de Regulus Black?

- Es el hermano pequeño de Padfoot, Slytherin, sangre limpia y futuro (o puede que presente) mortífago.

- Otro del que tampoco sabes mucho –bufó molesta, ¡Vaya fuente de información había encontrado!-.

- De este menos aún. De Quejicus, algo me he enterado por meterme tanto con él. Pero como Regulus es el hermano de Sirius no le metemos en las bromas. Simplemente le ignoramos, fingiendo que no existe.

- Ya...

- Sadie tengo prisa. A la tarde a las 5 es el entrenamiento de quidditch, no llegues tarde.

Y se marchó sin más ganas de hablar como el resto de los días.

OO—OO

Gisele estaba desesperada por recuperar a la Kate de siempre, y había pedido ayuda a Grace para hacerla reaccionar. Entre las dos la habían arrastrado a la habitación y la hacían un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Sin embargo, la ayuda de Grace no parecía dar buenos resultados, pues Kate parecía molesta con la chica, a la que hacía días que apenas hablaba y la miraba con dureza.

- Kate, ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y vuelves con Sirius? –exclamó Gisele-.

- ¿Volver? ¿Entonces es verdad que habéis roto? –preguntó Grace abriendo mucho los ojos-. Pensé que era una pelea más y que alguna idiota se había emocionado y lo había ido contando.

- Pues ya ves que es verdad. Le he dejado. –dijo Kate con tono cortante-.

- ¿Pero...?

- Mira, tampoco es un tema de tu incumbencia, pero si te interesa saberlo, no le he plantado porque quiera. Yo soy la primera que quiere volver con él pero...

- ¿Pero? –la apuró Gisele pensando que quizás a la vigésima explicación le encontraba sentido-.

- Pero quiero que me respete, que me valore... no quiero estar con la duda de si me es infiel o no. ¿Tanto es pedir un poco de fidelidad? –preguntó a nadie en especial-.

De repente Grace estalló en risas, abrazándose con fuerza a un cojín. Sin embargo, paró en cuanto vio la cara de sus amigas.

- ¿Dónde está la gracia Sandler? –preguntó Kate molesta-.

Grace estaba demasiado ocupada aguantándose la risa para caer en la cuenta de que su amiga se había dirigido a ella por el apellido, pero sí lo notó Gisele, quien se tomó la cabeza con las manos, debido a la frustración que la causaba no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

- En que yo creo que sí le pides demasiado. Un Sirius Black fiel es como un Snape con el pelo limpio... poco probable.

- Pues yo creo que no te ha puesto los cuernos nunca, Kate –dijo Gisele muy segura-. Es más, pondría la mano en el fuego –añadió lanzándole una dura mirada a Grace que la miraba con esceptismo-.

- Si tú lo dices... –murmuró Grace alejándose un poco para ordenar su baúl, mientras Gisele la seguía mirando mal-.

- Kate –la susurró aprovechando que se habían quedado algo apartadas-. ¿Se puede saber dónde vas todos los días de seis a siete?

Kate enmudeció unos segundos, y fijó la mirada en Grace por si las oía. Sin apartar la mirada de la rubia dijo:

- A pasear.

- ¿Sola? –preguntó su amiga con esceptismo-.

- ¿Qué te importa Gis? ¡Déjame en paz! –estalló tumbándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a la chica y a Grace que había vuelto la cabeza al oírla-.

OO—OO

- Lily, espera, que viene McGonagall.

Y la pareja se separó en el mismo instante en que la profesora pasó por su lado mirándolos reprobatoriamente. Cuando ya estuvo lejos, ambos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Pobre profesora! ¿Qué habrá pensado de mi? –dijo Lily riendo bajito-. He pasado de ser su alumna modelo a montar exhibiciones en los pasillos con mi novio.

- Que bien suena eso –susurró Mark en los labios de su chica-. Y yo que pensaba que jamás te fijarías en mí... –la dijo antes de volver a besarla. Sin embargo, Lily se despegó de él-.

- ¿Acaso no veías las señales? –preguntó riendo-. Más evidente no pude ser.

- A veces creía ver algo, pero me convencía de que era mentira. Y más después de lo que decían...

- ¿Qué decían? ¿Quiénes? –le preguntó-.

- La gente. Decían que ahora que os habían hecho premios anuales, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Potter y tú acabarais saliendo.

Lily rió ante la ocurrencia de la gente.

- ¡Qué imaginación! Ni a mi me gusta James, ni yo le gusto a él. Es un amigo estupendo, el mejor, pero sólo es eso.

- Eso espero... –susurró Mark antes de volver a besarla-.

OO—OO

Los merodeadores estaban en los jardines aprovechando los cuarenta minutos libres que tenían entre clase y clase. El césped estaba húmedo, pues esa noche había caído un chaparrón y el terreno aún no se había secado. Peter lanzaba piedras al lago, llenándose las botas de barro sin importarle, pero sacando una mueca de disgusto en Remus quien pensaba en cómo quedaría luego la habitación. Este estaba apoyado en un árbol, sin poder ni querer sentarse y observando en silencio a sus amigos mientras engullía una tableta de chocolate. Sirius, por su parte, se había subido a una rama y contemplaba desde allí la torre de Gryffindor, esperando ver acercarse a su novia, perdón, ex novia, por una ventana. Tenía el ceño funcido y, sin proponérselo, hacía pucheros. James se dedicaba a conjurar una piedra, igual que había visto hacer a Lily el día que esta había empezado a salir con Bennet.

- Me aburro –dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio-.

James le miró, e hizo una mueca que aquellos días podía considerarse una sonrisa.

- No hemos estado muy divertidos estos días, ¿Eh Moony? –le dijo-.

- ¡Que vergüenza! –le siguió Remus-. Los Merodeadores convertidos en unos colegiales aburridos.

- Eso tiene fácil remedio. ¿Y si incordiamos a Snape un ratito? –propuso Peter dejando las piedras-.

- No tengo ganas... –dijo James-. ¡Dios Mío! ¡He perdido las ganas de molestar a Quejicus! –comenzó melodramático llevándose las manos a la cabeza-.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Prongs? –le siguió Remus el rollo cogiéndole de los hombros y agitándole-.

James soltó un carcajada, que le hizo sentirse como nuevo. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Remus y le revolvió el pelo, agradecido de poder contar con unos buenos amigos.

- Yo creo que Snape nos agradecerá un descanso –informó Remus-. Pero siempre podemos hacer otra cosa para distraernos...

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! –exclamó Peter cansado de tanta inactividad-. ¿Qué dices Padfoot?

Pero Sirius no les escuchaba. Continuaba mirando hacia la torre muy metido en sus pensamientos que cada vez le hacían fruncir más el ceño.

- ¿Pad? –intentó Remus. Nada-.

- ¡Ey hermano! –siguió James. Y al tener el mismo resultado decidió ser menos sutil, y tirarle la piedra que había estado embrujando-.

- ¡Au! –exclamó Sirius-.

La piedra le había dado en un costado y le había hecho perder el equilibrio, aunque no llegó a caer del todo. Consiguió sujetarse con las piernas y quedó colgado boca arriba y la túnica se le subió a la cabeza.

- Y aquí Sirius Black nos presenta la colección de otoño en calzoncillos Gryffindor. Por supuesto rojos. Si llega a ser verde le habríamos expulsado de nuestra habitación. –dijo James imitando la voz de las cajeras de supermercado-.

- Te voy a dar una ostia, Prongs –amenazó Sirius gruñendo a la vez que se ponía de pie y se bajaba la túnica. La risa de un grupo de chicas que estaba cerca y lo había visto todo, no hizo más que molestarle, pues volvió a gruñir-.

- ¡Padfoot has vuelto! –exclamó Peter, feliz por primera vez en su vida, de ser testigo del mal humor de Sirius-.

- No me he ido Peter. Solo es que me han jodido.

- Lo solucionaremos –dijo Remus, pues el sentido de culpabilidad le carcomía-. Hablaré con ella todas las veces que hagan falta hasta que me escuche.

- No te quejes Pad –dijo James pasándole un brazo por el hombro-. Al menos sabes que Kate te quiere a ti y no a un cerebrito, pijo y rubio...

Ahora los chicos habían decidido que era tiempo de levantarle la moral a James, pero Peter interrumpió la conversación.

- James, ¿No es esa tu lechuza? –preguntó señalando al cielo-.

- Pues sí parece. –dijo James viendo a la lechuza gris volar hacia ellos-. ¡Nela, ven chica!

Y la lechuza voló directa a él posándose en el dedo que James la había levantado y picándolo cariñosamente.

- ¡Qué rápido te ha contestado tu padre! –exclamó Remus-.

- Ya ves... esta semana está rarísimo. No sé qué le ha dado tanto escribirme y querer saber qué hago. –respondía este quitando el pergamino enrollado en la pata de Nela-. No tengo ninguna golosina –dijo buscando en sus bolsillos-. Remus, dala un poco de chocolate.

- ¡Ni hablar! –exclamó este ofendido y alejándose-.

- Espera que creo que tengo aquí algo –dijo Peter buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando dos galletas sucias de polvo. Le tendió una a la lechuza que la cogió contenta para después irse, y la otra se la metió en la boca-.

- Vaya pues no es de mi padre –dijo James abriendo la carta-. Es de mi tío.

_Querido James,_

_Confío en que no te moleste que haya cogido prestada tu lechuza para mandarte esta carta. La vi rondar la casa, supongo que buscando a tu padre, y decidí utilizarla. Últimamente tu padre se ha propuesto vigilar mi correo._

_Supongo que te extrañarás de su comportamiento en la última semana, pero es que ya ha sabido que te he hablado de la Orden del Fenix, y como preveíamos, no le ha gustado en absoluto. Te agradecería que no le comentaras que me he puesto en contacto contigo._

_Quiero pedirte algo relacionado con la Orden. Por supuesto, te repito lo orgulloso que estoy que quieras involucrarte en la causa y entrar en la organización. Estaré encantado de apadrinar tu ingreso, cuando llegue el momento. Pero eso no será hasta que acabes tus estudios._

_Sin embargo, hay una forma de que puedas ayudarnos individualmente. Te contaré la situación: Dumbledore nos ha dado a cuatro miembros una caja diferente a cada uno. No nos ha explicado qué contienen las cajas ni para qué sirven, pero ha insistido en que las guardásemos dónde nadie pueda encontrarlas, y las cuatro separadas. Nos ha prohibido expresamente abrir las cajas, pues según dice, podría resultar muy peligroso. Lo que quiero preguntarte es, si estarías dispuesto a guardármela en Hogwarts, ya que es un lugar dónde no sospecharían jamás._

_Eres mi mayor esperanza, y no te pediría esto si no fuera muy importante y no supiera que te lo vas a tomar muy en serio. Por favor, mándame lo antes posible con tu respuesta._

_Un abrazo._

_Adam._

- ¿Orden del Fénix? ¿Qué es? –preguntó Remus mirando la carta-.

- ¿Por qué no me has hablado de todo esto Prongs? –siguió Remus-.

- ¿Qué es eso de involucrarte en la causa? ¿En qué estás metido? –continuó Peter-.

- Chicos, luego os cuento toda la historia. Antes debo ir a contestarle cuanto antes.

Y marchó corriendo a la lechucería a buscar a Nela. Iba subiendo por las escaleras de la Torre cuando oyó unas voces que salían de la estancia. Se escondió rápidamente a escuchar cuando vio que eran Slytherins los que bajaban de la lechucería.

- ¿Duncker? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una voz a la que reconoció como Regulus, el hermano de Sirius-.

- Completamente Black. Son ellos.

- Sigo sin verle sentido Avery –dijo un tercero-. No se comportarían así...

- Estoy de acuerdo con Snape. Si fueran hijos de Bernard Duncker se habrían puesto en contacto con nosotros de inmediato. –dijo Regulus-.

- No si deben estar de incógnito. Pensadlo bien. –y bajó el tono de voz, de modo que James tuvo que esforzarse mucho por oírle-. Si el Señor Tenebroso les ha pedido infiltrarse en Hogwarts, no vendrían corriendo a hacer amistad con nosotros, pues ninguno del otro bando se fiaría de ellos.

- Avery, tu teoría está muy bien –dijo Regulus con un bufido-. Pero si el Señor Tenebroso tuviera ese plan nos lo habría hecho saber. Aunque solo fuera a mi familia. Mi prima Bella es su mano derecha, cualquier plan de ese tipo siempre es de su conocimiento. Por cierto, -dijo mirando a Snape-. Me han comunicado que vuestra iniciación coincidirá con la próxima salida a Hosmeade, para que Dumbledore no pueda echar en falta a nadie.

- ¿Cuándo será? –preguntó Snape ansioso-.

- No lo sé pero no tardarán en poner la fecha. –y mirando de reojo a Avery añadió-. Y por cierto, entre los invitados a reunirse con el Señor, no hay ningún Duncker.

- ¡Pero igual están aquí para espiar a Dumbledore!

- Imposible –dijeron Snape y Black a la vez dando por terminada su discusión.

Cuando Avery hubo bajado las escaleras tras sus compañeros, James salió de su escondite en silencio. ¿Dónde había oído él el nombre de Bernard Duncker? Estaba seguro que le sonaba de algo pero no recordaba dónde lo había oído...

- Luego les pregunto a los chicos que seguro Moony sí se acuerda. –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras cogía un trozo de pergamino de la pared y le daba la respuesta afirmativa a su tío-. ¡Nela! ¡Baja! –la lechuza estaba durmiendo en una de las perchas más altas y ululó molesta por la falta de consideración del chico-. ¡Vamos! Ya sé que estos días te he cansado mucho, pero lleva la carta al tío y te compraré una jaula más grande.

Nela, que era orgullosa pero no tonta, aceptó el trato bajando de la percha y picándole una oreja a su amo cuando este le ataba la carta a la pata. Después la llevó a uno de los ventanales y la lechuza se perdió en el cielo grisáceo en cuestión de segundos.

OO—OO

Grace había salido de la Torre algo ofuscada. Entre que Lily se pasaba los días con Mark, Kate que estaba triste por su relación fracasada y Gisele, que se pasaba el día pendiente de ella, la verdad es que se sentía bastante sola.

Podría haber aprovechado a pasar más tiempo con Derek, pero últimamente este desaparecía muy a menudo y no la decía a donde iba ni le dejaba acompañarle. Se imaginaba que no se fiaba de ella con respecto a sus "grandiosas" ideas para el quidditch... Se estaba hartando de esa situación.

Precisamente, como si le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, su novio la alcanzó por la espalda. La tapó los ojos con una mano mientras ponía la otra alrededor de su cintura. Grace le reconoció de inmediato, pues el chico llevaba la colonia que ella le había regalado al hacer los tres meses de noviazgo.

- ¿Quién soy? –la preguntó al oído-.

- Vamos cariño aquí no, que nos puede ver mi novio –bromeó Grace quitándose la mano de los ojos-.

Sin embargo, Derek no entendió la gracia de la frase y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Derek era una broma. Sabía que perfectamente que eras tú –al ver que el chico continuaba mirándola mal añadió-. He olido tu colonia desde el principio.

El chico cambió un poco su expresión. Chasqueó la lengua y la sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Quedamos a la noche en los jardines? Cuando acabe el toque de queda... –a medida que hablaba se iba acercando a ella, arrinconándola entre él y la pared-.

- ¿Y si nos pillan? –preguntó ella juguetonamente-.

- Ahí está el riesgo. –sonrió de nuevo con arrogancia al tiempo que se separaba de ella retándola-.

- Allí estaré –respondió Grace con orgullo-.

OO—OO

James volvió corriendo a los jardines, donde había dejado a sus amigos, para contarles todo lo que había oído. Sin embargo cuando caminaba por el césped, un Sirius Black furioso se cruzó con él sin percatarse siquiera de que su mejor amigo estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo y preguntarle qué le pasaba, Peter también pasó por su lado siguiendo a Sirius.

James esperó a que llegara Remus, que era el último, pues venía andando con más tranquilidad, para preguntarle qué sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa Moony?

- Kate –dijo el rubio ante toda respuesta-.

- ¿Pero...?

James no necesitó formular más preguntas cuando vio el panorama que se presentaba a unos metros de él. Kate y otro chico parecían haber estado hablando hasta que Sirius les interrumpió, y ahora este trataba de agredir a ese muchacho. El pobre Peter casi no podía sujetar a Sirius que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el chico que le miraba extrañado. Kate, por su parte, parecía furiosa, pero, en contra de lo que pensaba James, no le reprochó nada a Sirius sino que se dio la vuelta y marchó dejándolos solos a los tres.

- Vamos a ayudar a Wormtail –propuso Remus avanzando-.

Sin embargo James le detuvo recordando algo.

- Remus... ¿A ti te suena el nombre de Bernard Duncker?

El rostro de Remus se comprimió de repente. Palideció de golpe, su mirada se volvió muy dura y miró a James con la boca abierta, sin creerse lo que oía.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó-.

- Claro –dijo James sin comprender-. ¿Sabes quién es?

- Obviamente James. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿No te acuerdas?

- No... Solo he oído a Quejicus y su pandilla hablar de él, y como me es familiar... ¿De qué le conocemos?

- James tío –dijo Remus aún con la boca abierta y moviendo negativamente la cabeza-. Parece mentira... Bernard Duncker es...

- ¡James! –se oyó una voz femenina desde el castillo-.

Era Lily que corría hacia ellos. Tuvo que esquivar a Peter, que salió despedido con un movimiento de varita de Sirius. Este aprovechó para atacar a su víctima como es debido. La pelirroja se tomó un segundo de desconcierto mirando la pelea, pero decidió que el tema a tratar con su amigo estaba antes que una estúpida pelea entre colegiales.

- ¡James! –volvió a llamarle cuando ya llegaba a su lado-. ¡Hola Remus! James, te tengo que pedir un favor.

- Tú dirás –dijo James distraídamente, mirando hacia otro lado. En esa semana apenas había hablado con Lily, y se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-.

- Resulta que ha habido problemas con los horarios de las rondas. No me he dado cuenta y he puesto a Remus la semana que viene.

- ¡Lily! –protestó el aludido-. ¡La semana que viene es luna llena!

- Lo sé, acabo de verlo en el calendario. ¿Puedes quedarte en la Torre luego un momento para arreglarlo? ¿A las cinco?

- Lily a las cinco tengo entrenamiento, ¿No puede ser ahora?

- Tenemos clase en cinco minutos por si no te has enterado –le dijo ella alzando una ceja-. ¿No puedes retrasar un poco el entrenamiento? No tardaremos más de veinte minutos.

- De acuerdo, avisaré al equipo.

- Vale pues, ¡Vámonos a clase! –exclamó Lily cogiendo a James y Remus de las manos-. ¡Black, estás castigado por agredir a un compañero! –dijo cuando pasaba por su lado-.

- ¡Lily que está pasando una mala época! –replicó James corriendo al ritmo que marcaba la pelirroja-. ¡Por esta vez déjalo!

- ¡Y lo volverá a hacer!

- ¡Que no, que se controla! ¿Verdad Pad?

Siguieron con la misma discusión hasta que llegaron a la puerta de clase que ya se estaba cerrando.

- Por esta te libras Sirius –dijo Lily empujando la puerta-.

Entraron y el resto de la clase ya estaban sentados. James adelantó a sus compañeros y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía a Lily, junto a Grace. Esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaws, por lo que la rubia tenía como compañera a su mejor amiga, al menos en Encantamientos.

- James ese es mi sitio –susurró Lily molesta-.

- Espera un momento –la dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Grace, la pasó una mano por los hombros con confianza y la dijo al oído-. Tengo que retrasar el entrenamiento. A las cinco y media ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, si veo que Sarah y Josh se lo diré. –susurró Grace-.

- Potter –dijo Derek que se sentaba justo detrás de ellos con un amigo-. No es necesario que te arrimes tanto a mi novia para hablar con ella. Además, la pelirroja te ha dicho que es su sitio.

- Tranquilo Rumsfelt, Lily sabe que no la voy a quitar el sitio. –le respondió con una sonrisa burlona-.

Y se levantó dejando sitio a Lily y sentándose junto a Sirius que seguía lanzándole miradas encolerizadas a Kate. Esta fingía ignorarle mientras retorcía su pluma con nerviosismo al notar sobre ella la mirada grisácea del chico. ¡Siempre causaba ese maldito efecto en ella!

- ¡Sadie! –le susurró James a la chica, que se sentaba unas mesas por delante de él con su hermano. Cuando, a la tercera llamada, ella volvió la cabeza, siguió-. El entrenamiento se pasa a las cinco y media ¿De acuerdo?

La chica hizo un movimiento de cabeza pero no dijo nada. Volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño profesor, que en ese momento intentaba subir en la pila de libros que le permitía ver a los alumnos. Su hermano se inclinó hacia ella y la susurró:

- Todavía me cuesta creer que estés metida en un grupo lleno de gente sociable. Al final sorprenderás a mamá y saldrás civilizada.

Sadie gruñó y le golpeó con unos pergaminos en la cabeza.

- Al menos yo no soy el fenómeno de la familia –le susurró cruelmente, dejando mudo a Jeff-.

OO—OO

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, James llegó a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Entró con paso lento y vio que la Sala Común estaba vacía.

- ¿Lily? –la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta-.

Se imaginó que aún no habría llegado y, para ahorrar tiempo, fue a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme y coger su escoba. Así podría salir hacia el campo de quidditch en cuanto acabaran.

Cuando bajó, Lily aún no estaba allí. Miró su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado las cinco.

- ¡Lily! –nada, la chica no estaba por allí. Subió a su cuarto, pero este estaba vacío. Sin embargo del baño salía vaho y se oía el grifo de la ducha-. ¿Lily?

- ¡James! ¡Estoy aquí! Perdona, se me ha hecho tarde. ¡Ahora mismo bajo! –le gritó desde el interior del baño-. ¿Puedes bajar los horarios de las rondas? Están en el escritorio.

James cogió los papeles que había sobre la mesa de Lily, donde también estaba una flor que la había regalado Bennet, y bajó a esperarla. Extendió sobre la mesa todos los papeles e intentó resolver el problema de Remus sin que la ronda le tocara a él, pues sino, no podría acompañarle.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Lily bajó corriendo la escaleras. Solo llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo le chorreaba mojando todo el suelo. Se sentó al lado de James, que se había quedado de piedra, y miró los papeles con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. De repente James reaccionó y se apartó de la chica como si quemara:

- ¡Lily! –exclamó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto la pelirroja levantando la vista. Luego se miró y a sí misma, al suelo y al sofá-. Tranquilo James, antes de irme lo seco todo.

- ¿Es una nueva moda esto o qué?

- ¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada. Después volvió a mirarse y esta vez cayó en la cuenta-. ¡Oh! Bueno, es que llego tarde, y si tienes que llegar al campo antes de y media... ¿Te importa?

- No... claro que no –dijo James, aunque su expresión daba claramente a entender que sí le importaba. Intentó concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante-.

- ¿Crees que Susie, de Ravenclaw, podría hacer la ronda de Remus? –preguntó Lily-.

- Pues... no lo sé, tiene a la semana siguiente,-dijo James mirando otro papel-. Tendríamos que cambiar a otro para que no hiciera dos semanas de rondas seguidas... ¿y Bennet no puede?

- Esta semana está lo del club, por eso le puse la siguiente con Susie. ¿Tú podrías hacerlo James?

- Te recuerdo que si falta Remus, también lo hago yo. –la dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

- Es verdad... haber, Will no tiene hasta dentro de dos semanas. Le puedo cambiar, y que Remus vaya con Jane entonces. Así van dos Gryffindors juntos de todas formas...

- Está bien –dijo James mientras se levantaba y pasaba la escoba sobre su hombro derecho-. Yo me voy ya. Ponte algo más o cogerás un resfriado.

- ¡Gracias papi! –rió Lily mientras James pasaba por la puerta. Después se pasó una mano por su cabello empapado y miró el reloj. -. ¡Mierda! –exclamó mientras subía corriendo a su habitación-.

OO—OO

El entrenamiento había comenzado con algo de retraso, pero ya todos estaban en el aire practicando. Sadie, que se aburría muchísimo, se dedicaba a intentar tirar a Grace de la escoba. Sin embargo, la chica ya había aprendido de su experiencia en la selección y la esquivaba con facilidad.

De repente, la morena distinguió a su hermano corriendo hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. La verdad es que en ese momento no pensó mucho, sólo recordó la burla de su hermano esa mañana y que había prometido venganza cuando este había forzado su entrada al equipo. De esa forma, aprovechó que Jeff parecía distraído para lanzarle a él la bludger.

Como había previsto, este no se dio cuenta de nada, y recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente. La chica sonrió malignamente, pero al darse la vuelta vio que James la miraba alzando las cejas interrogantes.

- Las bludgers no se lanzan contra el publico, Sadie. –la dijo-. Y hay que tomarse muy en serio el entrenamiento, o Ravenclaw nos hará polvo en el partido.

- Se me ha escapado –le respondió intentando poner una sonrisa inocente, que al no ser lo típico en ella, provocó un escalofrío en sus compañeros. Después salió volando para recuperar la bludger que había desaparecido-.

- Esa chica es rarísima –le susurró Nicole a Josh-. ¿Has visto que sonrisa tan extraña tiene?

- Ya te dije que fue un error meterla en el equipo –le dijo Grace a Sarah-. Esta vez el capitán la ha cagado.

Para desgracia de Grace, James oyó ese comentario y decidió molestar a la rubia abusando un poco de su poder.

- Grace, vete a ayudar a Sadie a buscar la bludger, por favor. –la pidió sonriéndole inocentemente, cosa que él sí sabía hacer a la perfección-.

- ¡Pero ella la podrá encontrar sola! –protestó la chica-.

- O vas o pongo a Betty en tu lugar en el partido. –la dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya sabes que está deseando dejar el puesto de reserva...

- Dictador –murmuró la chica mientras descendía con el escoba hacia donde había ido Sadie-.

Al principio la costó encontrarla, pues no veía ninguna escoba volar por los alrededores, pero al final distinguió en el suelo a la chica, que estaba de espaldas, y buscaba entre unos matorrales, al lado de los vestuarios, con la escoba tirada a un lado suyo.

- ¿Sabes Williams? Las bludgers suelen ir volando... –la dijo irónicamente-.

El comentario hizo que la otra chica se diera la vuelta bruscamente, la lanzara una dura mirada y continuara a lo suyo.

- Ha caído por aquí y no ha vuelto a subir, así que no puede estar muy lejos Sandler –la dijo al cabo de unos minutos-.

Grace suspiró y se acercó para buscar la pelota entre los zarzales.

- Sandler, no te necesito para esto –susurró Sadie con irritación-.

- Eso no es lo que opina James -dijo Grace sonriendo irónicamente-. O si no, no me habría enviado a ayudarte.

- ¿Quién os creeis que sois para molestarme? –exclamó Sadie subiendo el tono de voz-.

- Mira Williams –dijo Grace suspirando-. Debes hacerte a la idea de que en los equipos hay jerarquías, y si el capitán manda algo, se hace. Nadie hace nada para molestarte, todos pasamos de ti. Pero si estás en un equipo intenta fingir que no eres la reina del misterio y trata con compañerismo a los demás.

- ¿Yo reina del misterio? –exclamó la morena molesta-. ¿Quién es aquí la que va por el colegio creyéndose superior al resto? ¿De qué vas? –se acercó a la rubia hasta que la tuvo justo delante. La sacaba unos centímetros, y debía bajar la vista para mirar a los ojos, pero eso no pareció molestar a Grace-. Tu crees perfecta Sandler, con una vida perfecta, unos amigos perfectos, un novio perfecto, ¡y metiéndote en cosas que no te incumben!

- ¿Tú de qué conoces mi vida Williams? ¿Con qué derecho me juzgas desde el primer día si no me conoces de nada? ¡Yo llevo aquí siete años y tengo muchísimos amigos aquí que me quieren! ¡Tú solo has conseguido caer bien a los que te tienen lástima, pues todo el mundo piensa que eres una tía rara, grosera y maleducada! –la recriminó Grace alzando la barbilla para estar a su altura-.

- ¡Desde que tengo la desgracia de compartir habitación contigo no he visto en ti ni un rastro de humildad! –la espetó Sadie furiosa. En ese momento se oyeron unas risas y un conversación a gritos desde dentro del vestuario. Grace intentó averiguar quienes eran, pero Sadie no parecía haberse percatado de nada-. ¡Si tantos amigos tienes, fíjate más en sus vidas y sabrás que el mundo no es precisamente perfecto!

- Williams, calla un momento –pidió Grace bajando la voz e intentando escuchar la conversación que se producía dentro-.

- ¿Te has fijado, tal vez, que Gisele cada día sonríe menos? ¿O que Kate está más extraña que nunca, por lo que dice Lupin?

- Williams, espero que quiero oir...

- ¡Porque yo apenas les conozco y he ido notando cambios en ellos, pero claro, la señorita perfección está muy por encima de los problemas mundanos de la gente!

- ¡Williams cállate joder! –estalló Grace poniendo una mano en la boca de la morena y arrastrándola más cerca de la puerta del vestuario-.

Sadie al principio intentó librarse de la sujeción de su compañera que, al parecer, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Blasfemó y la empujó repetidamente, hasta que el ruido de la conversación del interior también atrajo su atención. Grace la soltó y permanecieron agachadas, escuchando atentas la conversación de voces que tanto la sonaban a Grace. Se oían las duchas conectadas, y las voces eran todas de hombres.

- ¡Esta tarde tengo castigo con McGonagall! ¡La muy zorra me la ha vuelto a liar esta mañana! –se lamentaba un chico-.

- ¡Míralo por el lado bueno Tyler! –decía otro con sorna-. ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños pensabas que este viernes quedarías con una chica!

- ¡Cállate Hamilton! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta tienes la gracia en el culo! –le respondió el primer chico molesto-.

- ¿Y tú has quedado con alguien, Andrew? –preguntó un tercero-.

- ¡Por supuesto Dave! ¡Hoy es viernes! –contestó la segunda voz riéndose-.

- ¿Y tú, Derek? –volvió a preguntar el chico-.

- A la noche he quedado con Grace...

Grace se apretó más contra la pared cuando oyó la voz de su novio.

- ¿Todavía sigues con ella? –preguntó el chico llamado Andrew-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más la vas a aguantar? Pensé que cuando te la tiraras pasarías de ella.

Todos se rieron y Grace se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia. Sadie la miró con el ceño fruncido ante de volver la vista a la puerta entreabierta.

- La chica se lo monta bien. Se merecía dedicarla unos meses en exclusiva –dijo Derek entre las risas de sus amigos-. Tenía pensado dejarla esta noche. Ya sabéis, después de echar uno de despedida.

- ¡Hay que saber despedirse a lo grande! –volvió a exclamar el otro chico riéndose-.

- Pues sí –rió Derek-. Ya me estoy trabajando a otra ¿Sabeis? Esa no tardará en caer. Es la tía más ingenua que he conocido en mi vida.

En ese momento Grace ya habría entrado en el vestuario gritando y pegando patadas a diestro y siniestro, sino fuera porque ahora era Sadie quien la sujetaba. La rubia no recordaba haber estado nunca tan furiosa.

- A mí Grace me cae bien –intervino el chico llamado Dave-.

- Ya he dicho que está bien –asintió Derek-. Sin embargo, no me apetece cenar las sobras de los Gryffindors...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el cuarto chico, que hasta entonces había estado callado-.

- No estoy seguro del todo. Pero creo que la dulce e inocente Grace no es tan inocente como creía. Cuando empezamos a salir, ella medijo que había estada más que liada con uno de los leones, y si mi intuición no me falla, y pocas veces lo hace, ya sé con quién lo estuvo, por mucho que lo haya querido ocultar...

Sadie notó como Grace se tensaba, y esta dejó de intentar zafarse para quedarse completamente quieta. La chica vio cómo la rubia palidecía de golpe mientras negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, dentro de los vestuarios la conversación seguía sin interrupciones.

- ¿Con quién estaba, Rumsfelt?

- Con Potter.

Hubo un momento de silencio y de golpe se oyeron cuatro risas que tapaban los comentarios de sus autores. Sadie se quedó mirando a Grace que había fruncido el ceño, preguntándose si era cierto aquello. Inclinó la cabeza para quedar frente a ella, aunque Grace solo la miró un instante. Fue suficiente para leer la mente de la chica y sorprenderse de la realidad.

- ¡Voy a cargarme a ese cabrón! –murmura Grace con ojos centelleantes-.

Sadie solo atinó a placarla y tirarla al suelo. La inmovilizó e hizo mirarla a los ojos.

- Sandler, si lo que quieres es vengarte de él, esa no es la manera correcta. –la susurró-.

- ¿Tú qué sabes Williams? ¡Déjame ir! ¿Tan mal te caigo que no me dejas ni tomarme la revancha en esto? –la espetó furiosa-.

- ¡Sé inteligente joder! Si entras ahí dentro y le montas un pollo delante de sus amigos, sólo conseguirás que pueda cortar contigo más fácilmente y encima, quedando como un gallito. Piensa en frío, y dale dónde más le duele.

Grace dejó de empujar a Sadie y la miró como si la viera por primera vez, con los ojos entornados.

- En su ego... –acaba completando la frase de la morena. Se lleva una mano a la barbilla pensativa, y una sonrisa malévola se asoma a sus labios-. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir...

- Aprovecha que hoy ha quedado contigo. No dejes que diga él la última palabra.

- Sí –dijo Grace aún pensando en el posible plan. De repente salió de su ensimismamiento y miró extrañada a Sadie-. ¿Por qué de repente me ayudas?

Sadie se encogió de hombros y la contestó:

- Porque acabo de descubrir a alguien que me cae aún peor que tú. –y se dio la vuelta para recoger la bludger-. Venga, volvamos que James debe estar echando humo.

OO—OO

Lily se encontraba en la eterna reunión del club de ajedrez mágico y, como es lógico, se aburría enormemente. En frente de ella, su novio llevaba diez minutos de reloj con la mano en la barbilla pensando su próximo movimiento.

Suspiró reclinándose en la silla y observando a su alrededor. Todos estaban callados y concentrados en el juego. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y acabó bostezando disimuladamente. Se habría borrado con gusto del club, sino quedara muy sospechoso que la novia del líder del club abandonara nada más empezar a salir con él.

Por aburrimiento comenzó a calcular cuántos días más necesitaría aguantar esas reuniones para que no quedara muy evidente su huída.

"Y yo aquí cuando tengo la tarea de Herbología sin terminar..." pensó la chica mirando ya molesta a su novio que no acababa de decidirse. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde podía ver parcialmente la montaña que había sobrevolado con James el sábado anterior. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando esa sensación de altura, ese paisaje tan basto y bello visto desde tan arriba, lo comprensivo que había sido su amigo con ella...

- ¡Lily!

Saltó sobre la silla y se sorprendió de ver a Mark mirándola.

- ¿No me escuchabas? –la preguntó-.

- Perdona –le dijo con una sonrisa tímida-. Me he distraído.

"Haber qué ficha muevo" pensó, "Bueno, la torre parece bonita..." pensó con desgana y procedió a mover la primera ficha que vio.

OO—OO

Remus preparaba sus cosas con nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que iba al Bosque Prohibido. No tenía nada que ver con que faltara menos de una semana para que su otro yo se manifestara. Y ,definitivamente, no le preocupaba que le había ocultado todo eso a sus amigos... No le importaba el peligro que él corriera, pero sí el que podría correr la otra persona. El día que tanto había temido había llegado, y Remus temblaba con solo pensar en que algo podría salir mal.

Cogió el mapa del merodeador. Se le llevaría él. No porque necesitara orientarse. El Bosque era su segundo hábitat, se lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero no podía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera sus fieles amigos, supieran quien estaría esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido. Aún no por lo menos.

Dejó la mochila escondida bajo su cama. Aún quedaban varias horas para la una de la madrugada, pero necesitaba tenerlo todo listo. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

No estaban ninguno de sus amigos, así que sus opciones eran mantener una apasionante conversación sobre qué debían ponerse las chicas para sus citas de esa noche, o sentarse en un sillón y fingir que leía algo. Tras una ardua decisión, tomó el Profeta y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Pasado un rato, se abrió el retrato y entraron por él Sirius y Gisele. El primero había perdido el enfado que tenía hacia unas horas, y la segunda le palmeaba a espalda susurrándole cosas.

- Ya se dará cuenta del error que ha cometido, ya verás –decía la chica-.

Remus se sintió culpable por haberse despistado tanto con su preocupación, que casi había olvidado el tema de Sirius y Kate. No había podido convencer a la chica en toda la semana, y el saberse responsable no hacía más que incrementar su sentido de culpabilidad. Él, que siempre era la parte reflexiva del grupo, había provocado un gran problema a uno de sus mejores amigos. Solo por una apuesta. Solo por divertirse. Pero es que se le olvidó que para hacer el loco como Sirius, hacían falta muchos años de experiencia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? –la preguntó a Gis en un susurro-.

- En realidad nada. Pero Kate es una cabezota. –le confió la chica-. Ha intentado hablar con ella, y ella ha vuelto a salir corriendo. No sé qué diablos pasa por su cabeza...

Sirius se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de Remus con un gran suspiro, pero sin perder su característica elegancia. Su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro e intentó distraerle sacando un tema de conversación al azar. Gis, por su parte, a falta de un sillón se sentó en el pasamanos del asiento del moreno.

La chica no dejó de notar ciertas miradas sobre ellos. Había un pequeño grupo de chicas que la miraban bastante enfadadas. ¿Por qué? De repente se acordó que estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que Sirius Black y que, para algunas chicas de cursos inferiores, eso era todo un lujo que nadie merecía. Jamás había entendido esa obsesión de algunas. No es que fueran todas, ni es que fueran muchas siquiera. Y no la extrañaba que el chico tuviera éxito, pues tenía un físico evidentemente muy atractivo, de eso no había duda. Pero algunas parecía que quisieran encerrarlo en formol. Tanta alegría porque hubiera roto con Kate... ¿Cómo podían estar felices porque el chico que aseguran adorar estaba triste? Negó con la cabeza incrédula y, sin darle más vueltas, se unió a la conversación de los dos chicos.

OO—OO

Peter estaba en la Biblioteca cumpliendo su último día de castigo. Miraba hacia las ventanas, donde se veía parte de los jardines y el campo de quidditch. Sonreía con nostalgia, pensando en lo bien que estaría allí fuera y en lo mucho que se aburría colocando las estanterías.

En ese momento se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Sirius que no se inculpara él también. De esa forma estaría acompañado y no se aburriría tanto. Los dos estarían riéndose a escondidas de Madame Pince, pensando en alguna maldad contra los Slytherins. Seguramente Sirius habría tenido multitud de ideas a esas horas, le habría contado a él algunas con las que se habría reído, y habría guardado las mejores para contárselas a James.

Pero no, tuvo que ser precisamente entonces cuando a él le entraba la valentía y la responsabilidad y decidiese cargar con todo él solo. Se había sentido tan tranquilo al saber que no sería expulsado que cualquier castigo le parecía poco.

Así pasaba Peter la tarde, refunfuñando en voz baja mientras volvía a colocar todos los tomos en sus correspondientes estanterías. Miró para atrás y bufó más fuerte al ver todo lo que le quedaba. ¡Y la bibliotecaria le había dicho que ese día hasta que no terminara no se iba! Estaba perdido...

Una de las veces que miró por la ventana, se distrajo tanto que los libros que llevaba en el regazo acabaron esparcidos por el suelo. Sin embargo, Peter no oyó el ruido pues estaba muy ocupado mirando algo del exterior, o más bien a alguien. Allí estaba la chica que la última semana le había quitado el sueño (o al menos había conseguido que tardara más de diez minutos en dormirse). Peter no podía imaginar a una chica más perfecta que esa. Parecía una amazonas, atravesando el aire con la escoba como un rayo. Con su pelo recogido en una coleta que la hacía la cara más aniñada, y con ciertos mechones que se escapaban y volaban en todas direcciones, dándola un aire más salvaje.

El chico no paraba de preguntarse cómo acercarse a ella, cómo conseguir gustarle, cómo hacer que se percatara de su existencia... Los gritos de Madame Pince le sacaron de su pensamientos y se apresuró a recoger los libros que tanto dolor la daba a esa mujer ver en el suelo. Intentó ser rápida haber si así se callaba la muy pesada...

OO—OO

Había acabado el entrenamiento y Grace, que se había conseguido reprimir todo ese tiempo, salió escopetada a un lugar donde pudiera estar a solas. Sadie no había cambiado su opinión sobre ella, pero no pudo evitar ponerse de su parte tras oír semejantes barbaridades de parte del Ravenclaw. cuando la rubia pasó por su lado la susurró:

- Lo que le hagas que le duela mucho...

Le pareció percibir una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa por parte de la chica, que inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia un lugar solitario.

Al salir del campo, Grace se cruzó con Regulus, quien al verla tan apresurada la paró. Ya era la segunda vez que la encontraba mal en ese mes. A Regulus Black la mayoría de las cosas apenas le importaban, pero ver sufrir a Grace Sandler era algo insoportable para él.

- ¡Grace! ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó sujetándola un brazo-.

- Sí Regulus, pero tengo prisa. –le contestó ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa-.

- ¿Seguro que nadie te ha hecho nada?

- No que va, es que vengo cansada del entrenamiento. Hablamos en otro momento ¿vale? Tengo prisa. –y se soltó, pero en el último momento el Slytherin la volvió a coger del brazo para atraerla hacia él-.

- ¿Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo todo no? –la dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-.

- Sí. –le dijo ella, olvidando la discusión que habían mantenido unos días atrás-. Pero ahora tengo que irme. Por favor, Reg...

No supo si fue porque ella usó el apodo con el que tanto le había llamado, o porque le suplicó, pero la dejó marchar sin preguntarle más. Ya averiguaría por él mismo qué la había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, poco más allá vio a Sadie Williams caminar con total parsimonia hacia el castillo, y se preguntó si no sería ella la causante de todo. La chica ya le había visto y sonreía burlonamente. ¡Dios mío cuanto le recordaba a su prima! Avanzó hacia ella y la encaró.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Grace?

- Black, sino te lo ha dicho será que no quiere que tú lo sepas. –le contestó manteniendo la sonrisa-.

- ¿Has sido tú? –la volvió a preguntar saliendo de su habitual frialdad-.

Sadie enarcó una ceja y echó a reír ante la incredulidad del muchacho. Después le volvió a mirar, con su sádica sonrisa y la cara y la palmeó una mejilla.

- ¡Que sorpresa te llevarías!

Y le rodeó para pasar al castillo. Sin embargo, esta vez el Slyterin no iba a permitir que le dejara con la palabra en la boca. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y la empotró contra la pared, quizás con demasiada brutalidad. Sin embargo, la chica no pareció asustada sino que le miraba divertida. Regulus no estaba para bromas.

- Solo que te quede claro Williams, que lo que le pasa a Grace Sandler me afecta a mí. Y si algo la hace sentirse mal, yo lo destruyo. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Sadie no le contestó inmediatamente, sino que le miró directo a los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos le dijo:

- Así que así es Regulus Black cuando se quita el frío caparazón ¿no?

Pilló a Regulus tan de sorpresa que no le contestó. Se limitó a responderla la mirada, justo a los ojos.

Así se tiraron un rato, hasta que otra voz les sacó de la concentración. Era Jeff llamando a su hermana. La chica apartó inmediatamente a Regulus y se dirigió hacia él, y pasó de largo esperando que su hermano la siguiera. Pero Jeff tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues intentó mandarle una mirada de advertencia al pequeño de los Black. De un momento a otro entrecerró los ojos y se volvió rápidamente hacia el camino tomado por Sadie.

- Un chico valiente... –susurró-.

- Yo no le describiría de esa forma –le dijo su hermana. Jeff se limitó a encogerse de hombros-.

- No debiste tirarme la bludger –dijo aparentado distracción-.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dolió mucho? –se burló su hermana-.

- No –contestó Jeff-. Pero yo iba al bosque porque había visto a Lord. Pero claro, con el golpe he perdido la pista de la lechuza...

Su declaración tuvo el éxito esperado y Sadie se paró aterrada. Le miró con los ojos centelleantes de furia, y exclamó al tiempo que salía corriendo:

- ¡Maldito pajarraco!

OO—OO

Grace se paró en seco al oir la voz de Derek en el pasillo. Se metió corriendo en un aula vacía y a los pocos segundos este pasaba acompañado de una chica. Iban hablando, ella le cogía a él del brazo cariñosamente, mientras él la hablaba seriamente. Grace se asomó un poco y, para su estupefacción, le vio fingiendo un llanto perfectamente. Y decía fingir, porque sabía que el chico jamás lloraba. De hecho, desde esa tarde dudaba que tuviera sentimiento alguno. ¿Quién podría ser la ingenua que se tragara esa escenita?

La respuesta la tuvo cuando la chica mostró su cara con un movimiento. Era Kate. Kate Hagman. Su compañera de cuarto, su amiga y hasta la semana anterior, la orgullosa novia de Sirius Black. ¡Un momento! ¿Había dejado a Sirius por esto? Grace ni siquiera podía creer lo que veía.

OO—OO

La mente de James estaba en blanco. De fondo oía a Nicole hablarle de las nuevas jugadas que quería comentarle y de la ilusión que la haría utilizarlas. Resopló... la chica era una gran buscadora, pero también podía llegar a ser muy pesada. Hacía rato que no la miraba, que no la respondía ni con monosílabos, pero aún así ella seguía hablando como un disco rayado. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ella tampoco le prestaba atención. Le hablaba como a una pared, sin esperar a que la contestara.

Entonces algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba justo delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Tanto había aislado su mente que no se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado de torre? Cabreado pensó que si se hubiese fijado por donde iba, hacía rato que hubiera dejado de escuchar a Nicole.

Buscó el lado bueno, y es que, si su subconsciente le había llevado a la torre Gryffindor, no había nada malo en echar el rato con sus amigos. Justo al lado de la ventana vio a Sirius, Gis y Remus. Se despidió con rapidez de Nicole y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellos. Gis fue la primera en verle y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, como era costumbre en ella. Remus también se alegró mucho de verle, pues si alguien podía animar a Sirius, ese era James. Este se dejó caer en el reposabrazos del sillón de Remus suspirando y miró a su mejor amigo hasta que este le devolvió la mirada.

Sirius vio a su amigo mirarle fijamente y después esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y por eso Sirius también sonrió: James Potter acababa de tener una idea, y no tenía buenas intenciones...

- Hoy es viernes –dejó caer James, esperando que sus amigos pillaran la indirecta sin tener que decir algo delante de Gisele-.

- Y mañana no hay que madrugar –siguió Sirius quien ya lo había entendido todo y sonreía con tan malas intenciones como su amigo-.

- ¿Lo que significa que aprovechareis la noche para adelantar deberes? –preguntó Remus riendo y sabiendo por adelantado que la respuesta sería que no-.

James y Sirius comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia de su amigo y se miraron con complicidad. James aprovechó que la chica estaba distraída mirando alrededor, para inclinarse hacia Remus y preguntarle al oído.

- ¿Te apuntas a una noche merodeadora?

- Me encantaría Prongs –respondió este-. Pero ya hice planes para hoy.

James le miró alzando las cejas y sonriendo más traviesamente. Remus rió y contestó a la pregunta no hecha.

- No me malinterpretes ¿eh? Ya te contaré.

James rio también y se levantó. Se sentó en el otro posabrazos del sillón ocupado por su mejor amigo y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros le dijo:

- Hace mucho que no visitamos a Madame Rosmerta...

- Y seguramente ya nos echará de menos –terminó Sirius riendo-. Siempre consigues animarme tío.

- Bueno, para eso me pagas –contestó James bromeando-.

- ¿Qué susurráis vosotros dos? –preguntó Gisele sonriendo-. Nada bueno seguro...

- Gis –dijo James haciéndose el interesante-. Nosotros nunca preparamos nada bueno.

Y los tres merodeadores empezaron a reír contagiando a la morena.

OO—OO

- Lily –dijo Mark levantando su vista del libro de Encantamientos-. ¿Es cosa mía o esta última semana se te ha dado mucho mejor Encantamientos?

- Es cosa tuya –respondió la chica rápidamente y sin levantar la vista del pergamino donde escribía la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que la habían mandado esa mañana-.

- Ya... –dijo el joven mirando a su novia intentando no dudar de ella-. ¿Quieres que repasemos un poco?

- No, no. Que tengo retrasado esto otro –dijo ella. Después levantó la vista y le sonrió-. Gracias de todas formas –añadió tocándole la palma de la mano con los dedos-.

OO—OO

Grace entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor como una exhalación. Seguía enfadada y molesta, y desde luego no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Por eso hizo oídos cuando Gisele la llamó, y apartó la vista corriendo al ver a Black con su amiga y los demás. El haber visto con sus propios ojos que las palabras de su todavía novio eran verdad, que ya tenía a otra chica preparada para sustituirla, y que encima esa chica era la ex novia de su compañero, no le había sentado bien.

Ahora comprendía por qué Kate no las quería decir por qué había dejado a su novio. Pero le parecía increíble que la chica alegara que él le podía ser infiel cuando era ella quien lo estaba siendo. Desde luego era de tener muy poca vergüenza... Quizá Black debería saber el por qué del comportamiento de Kate, y que de esa forma dejara de comerse el coco por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa... "No, mejor no" pensó, "Black no se merece esa consideración".

Subió las escaleras de la habitación de dos en dos, entró en el cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Se tiró a su cama, cerrando las cortinas y miró el techo de su cama, pensando. Desde luego ese día había sido rarísimo. Descubría que su novio era el mayor caradura del mundo, que solo jugaba con ella, y además mentía sobre su relación. También descubrió a qué venía tanta insistencia en quedar esa noche fuera de los límites del colegio, y no pudo sorprenderse más al saber que ya tenía una sustituta. Y claro, la sorpresa fue a más cuando descubrió que esta era nada más y nada menos que Kate, ¡Kate! Encima, para el colmo a la ironía, resultaba ser la chica que odiaba la que la ayudaba a no quedar en ridículo.

Desde luego esa alemana era rara, muy rara. Pero Grace sabía que si había algo que se la diera bien, eso era el vengarse. Era una chica retorcida y sádica, borde y fría. Por un momento envidió esa forma de ser, pues con ella podría vengarse a lo grande de Derek. Pero ella también contaba con otras herramientas, ¡Ella era una Sandler! ¡Una Gryffindor! Pensó en qué haría su abuela en su caso, y sonrió traviesamente. Desde luego una Sandler no era fría y calculadora, pero también tenía sus artimañas para salir vencedora.

OO—OO

James y Sirius marchaban corriendo hacia la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Ni siquiera esperarían a cenar, ya tomarían algo en Hosmeade. Lo único que quería era coger la capa invisible del baúl de James y, marchar hacia allí. Tendrían que tener cuidado, pues Remus les había pedido llevarse él el mapa del merodeador, por lo que a la vuelta debían tener los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo por el que se entraba en la Torre, James se paró en seco, haciendo que Sirius se diera contra él y perdiera el equilibrio. Este se sujetó a una columna para no caer y miró a su amigo que se había quedado serio de repente mirando al frente.

Allí, a la entrada de la Sala Común y con los jugadores de pocker de espectadores, Lily y Mark se besaban apasionadamente. El rubio tenía abrazada a su chica por la cintura muy castamente, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cuello y el pelo con pasión. Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo empujándola hacia allí.

- Recojamos la capa invisible y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes –le dijo-.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la pareja, estos se separaron tímidamente, y les dejaron pasar. Les saludaron pero lo único que tuvieron de vuelta fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sirius, que lanzó una mirada de profundo odio al Hufflepuff. James ni siquiera levantó la vista, y su expresión era indescifrable.

El chico no se paró en contemplaciones y subió corriendo a su habitación. Abrió el baúl con brusquedad y sacó la capa sin cuidado.

- ¿Vamos? –le preguntó a su amigo que le esperaba en la puerta-.

- En marcha –dijo Sirius mirándole de reojo-. Prongs ¿estás bien?

- Sí –dijo este andando más deprisa de lo normal-. Y en cuanto tome un whisky de fuego estaré perfectamente.

- Me apunto a esa ronda –dijo Sirius sonriendo-.

OO—OO

Sadie y Jeff estaban por la inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido buscando a su lechuza, la cual no daba señales de vida.

- Vamos –dijo la chica adelantándose y entrando al bosque-.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Está prohibido! –protestó su hermano-.

- ¡No hay más remedio Jeff! No sé por qué Lord fue a parar allí. A saber qué hiciste para que huyera hacia aquí –le dijo mirándole por encima del hombro-.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? ¡Lo que pasa es que ese pájaro está viejo ya y no sabe ni para dónde va! –protestó Jeff-.

- Bueno, me da igual. Tenemos que encontrarla. Esa lechuza nos traía información importantísima, que si no nos llega puede echar a perderlo todo.

Jeff bufó pero se dispuso a seguir a su hermana al interior del bosque cuando una sombra inmensa les tapó la luz que les llegaba a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta vieron a un hombre gigantesco, muy peludo y con un rostro muy serio.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó Hagrid-. Esta zona está prohibida para los alumnos.

Sadie no le contestó, sino que le miró fríamente y se planteó ignorarle y seguir su camino cuando su hermano habló.

- Disculpe pero es imprescindible que entremos. Nuestra lechuza está ahí perdida.

- En ese caso me lo decís y yo la buscaré. Soy el guardabosques, conozco perfectamente esta zona. –le respondió Hagrid algo más amable ante la timidez del chico-. Si veo alguna lechuza por aquí os avisaré ¿De acuerdo?

- Va- vale –respondió Jeff muy poco seguro-.

- ¿Sois Gryffindors? –preguntó Hagrid al ver sus escudos en las túnicas. Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y Hagrid sonrió por primera vez-. ¿Conocéis a Gisele Mendes?

- Va a nuestro curso –respondió Jeff notablemente más relajado-.

- Una gran chica. La gustan mucho los animales –dijo Hagrid-. En fin –siguió recuperando la compostura-. Si veo vuestra lechuza la llevaré a la Torre Gryffindor cuanto antes. Ahora id hacia los terrenos permitidos.

Y se alejó de allí dejando solos a los hermanos. Comenzaron a andar hacia el colegio en silencio, cuando Sadie dio una colleja a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué me das? –preguntó Jeff irritado y tocándose la nuca-.

- Porque eres idiota. ¿Cuándo mamá dijo discreción tú estabas escuchando? Solo nos faltaba que un estúpido guardabosques encuentre a Lord y lea nuestra carta.

- Ha dicho que nos llevaría la lechuza, no que leería el correo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él? –le preguntó furiosa la chica-.

- Pues...

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes que él! –exclamó Sadie-. Después de cenar saldremos de nuevo y buscaremos por todo el bosque.

- ¿Pretendes pasar la noche en el Bosque Prohibido?

- No, pretendo que la pasemos los dos, o al menos hasta que ese maldito pajarraco aparezca.

OO—OO

James y Sirius entraban en las Tres Escobas vigilando que ningún profesor decidiera ir a tomar un trago para celebrar el fin de la jornada. El local estaba libre de intrusos y entraron confiados. Ya habían estado allí demasiadas veces, y Rosmerta jamás se había chivado de sus visitas a destiempo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la barra, y al verlos la mujer empezó a reír disimuladamente por sus travesuras.

- Veo que otra vez os habéis escapado –les dijo mirando a uno y a otro sonriendo-.

- James ¿Qué veo? –comenzó Sirius-. Hemos muerto y estamos en el cielo. De otra forma no me explico cómo podemos tener semejante ángel frente a nosotros.

- Es cierto Sirius. Seguramente una bludger me ha dado en la cabeza y estoy teniendo una visión de la mujer perfecta.

Madame Rosmerta comenzó a reírse complacida mientras los dos amigos se miraban sonriendo. Ambos sabían que con decirla a la mujer un par de piropos, ella no diría nada en Hogwarts y además les daría un buen whisky de fuego, además de una conversación agradable.

- ¿Qué quieren los caballeros? –preguntó Rosmerta sonriéndoles-.

- Dos whiskys de fuego y la conversación de la mujer más inteligente y bella del bar –dijo Sirius que siempre tuvo más facilidad de palabra, o menos vergüenza, que viene a ser parecido-.

La mujer les sirvió y estuvieron horas bromeando con ella, olvidándose las penas en Hogwarts y disfrutando del viernes de Hosmeade y la inconsciencia que provoca el alcohol.

OO—OO

En Hogwarts ya era la hora de la cena, aunque la mesa de Gryffindor estaba extrañamente silenciosa ese día. Faltaban varios de los alumnos de séptimo, y dos de los merodeadores, y eso se notaba.

- Remus, ¿Dónde están James y Sirius? –preguntó Gisele que se sentaba junto a una despistada Kate, la que por cierto bufó al oír el nombre de su ex.

- No tenían hambre. –respondió Remus secamente y sin ganas de hablar. Él estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería esa noche, y tenía miedo que se le escapase algo delante de Gis, pues esta querría acompañarle. Además, tenía que encubrir a sus amigos-.

- Hola –dijo Lily apareciendo en la mesa. Miró de un lado a otro y frunció el ceño-. ¿Grace no ha bajado?

- No –la respondió Gisele, al tiempo que Kate volvía a bufar-. No se encontraba muy bien.

- Ah –dijo Lily pensativamente. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo con su novio y había descuidado a su mejor amiga-. Ceno y voy a verla.

Algo más apartados, los hermanos Williams cenaban en silencio. Cuando una chica se quiso sentar a su lado, Jeff quitó del banco una mochila para dejarla sitio.

- ¿Para qué es? –preguntó Sadie sin apenas mirarle-.

- He traído unos abrigos –dijo Jeff mirando a la chica de al lado-. Por si luego tenemos frío.

- Siempre preocupándose por las tonterías –susurró Sadie molesta-.

En otra ocasión, Jeff la habría contestado, pero sabía que el humor de su hermana ese día era peor aún que el habitual. Se metió otra cucharada en la boca mientras veía a la chica de al lado servirse un poco de zumo de calabaza.

OO—OO

James y Sirius llevaban varias horas en las Tres Escobas y el alcohol les iba pasando factura. Los chicos se reían por cualquier cosa, y eran la sensación del bar esa noche. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de su concurso de chistes, que a cada hora eran peores. Sin embargo, como los otros clientes también iban más bebidos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, reían a mandíbula batiente.

- Había una vez una ollita que no quería ser olla, y las otras ollas le insistieron y la presionaron tanto para que lo fuera, hasta que se volvió una olla a presión. –dijo Sirius provocando una carcajada general-. Te toca hermano.

Se bajó de la barra tambaleándose y dejó sitio a James que no podía parar de reir. Cada vez que intentaba hablar se volvía a reír, y el resto de la gente con él.

- Haber, este... – dijo por fin cuando consiguió controlar la risa-. Había una vez una señora que tenía un ataque de risa, y un ataque de risa, y un ataque de risa. Un día la señora se murió e inmediatamente fue traslada para hacerle la autopsia, ¡y no dieron con el chiste!

Todo el bar volvió a reír, y Sirius rió tanto que acabó cayéndose al suelo. Sin ganas de levantarse siguió el chiste desde allí:

- ¡Ey! ¡Escuchad este! Un niño le dice a su mamá: Mamá, mamá, que tienes en la barriga? -Es un bebé hijo. ¿Y lo quieres mucho? -Si hijo, lo quiero mucho. ¡¡Y por qué te lo comiste!!

Rosmerta decidió que los chicos ya habían pasado suficiente buen rato y salió de la barra. Levantó a Sirius del suelo con algo de dificultad, pues el chico no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar. Y después fue hacia James, quien al ver sus intenciones se abrazó a la barra. Sirius se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para poder abrazar a la mujer por la cintura.

- Por favor Meeeeer, ¡que es viernes! –exclamó poniendo carita de cordero degollado-.

De mientras, James ya se había subido a la barra de nuevo y les preguntaba a los presentes si querían más chistes. Al oír el ánimo de la clientela, Rosmerta pensó que no la vendría mal hacer algo más de caja y les dejó continuar un rato más.

- ¿Entonces queréis más? –volvió a preguntar James-.

- Prongs ya te han dicho que sí. ¡Mira que gusta hacerte de rogar! –exclamó Sirius intentando sentarse en el taburete-.

- Este se le dedicó a mi hermano de otra madre, Padfoot tío eres un crack. Bueno, ahí va: Una familia tomo una foto sin flash y flash se fue enojado.

Todo el mundo volvió a reír mientras Sirius se secaba una lágrima inexistente y corría a abrazar a su amigo.

- ¡Joder tío que cosas me dices!

OO—OO

Remus miró la hora. Las doce y cuarto. Lo mejor sería marchar ya, pues el trayecto hacia el lugar donde habían quedado era algo largo. Se colocó su mochila a la espalda y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Miró hacia el interior antes de cerrar la puerta, y vio que Peter aún no había llegado de su castigo. Sirius aún no había vuelto de su excursión de Homeade con James, y a Jeff no lo veía desde la cena.

Bajó la escalera y cruzó la Sala Común, que al ser viernes aún permanecía repleta. Intentó que las chicas no le vieran irse y salió por el retrato. Después comenzó a correr.

Todo iba bien pero cuando estaba por el vestíbulo tuvo que despistar a Peeves, quien insistía en tirarle encima unos globos de agua que llevaba en el regazo. Tardó un rato en poder librarse de él, y aún así tenía los bajos de la túnica empapados.

OO—OO

Sadie y Jeff ya estaban en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Hubo un momento en que Filch casi los pilló, pero estos se libraron cuando Sadie agitó la varita, hizo aparecer unos globos de agua que dio al poltergeist del castillo e instándole a lanzárselos al conserje.

- Vamos –dijo Sadie tomando la delantera, seguida muy de cerca por su hermano, que llevaba la mochila a la espalda-.

Fueron andando poco a poco, introduciéndose en el bosque. Era una noche muy oscura, y la poca luz que emanaba la luna no entraba a través de las gruesas ramas de los árboles. Había un silencio absoluto, interrumpido a veces por los sonidos típicos de un bosque, que en esa oscura noche parecían más aterradores que nunca. De pronto un aullido cruzó el bosque y ambos hermanos se pararon de golpe.

- Sadie, ¿Tú también has oído que aquí hay hombres lobo? –preguntó Jeff mirando alrededor-.

Su hermana tardó un rato en contestar. Debía pensar en qué decir para no hacer ver que estaba asustada. Por supuesto que lo había oído. Eso y muchas cosas más. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- Me-mejor vamos por a-allí –dijo intentando controlar su voz y dirigiendo sus pasos al lado contrario donde se oían los aullidos-.

Al rato entraron en un claro, algo más iluminado debido a que por allí podía pasar la luz de la luna. Algo se movió entre los matorrales y Sadie pensó que era Lord que los estaba buscando y avanzó hacia el centro del claro. Sin embargo, Jeff la sujetó a tiempo que una figura humana salía hacia el claro. Ambos se pusieron tras un árbol para que no les pudiera ver. Vieron a la figura mirar alrededor. Era una persona de estatura media, quizá algo bajita, y bajo la capa se podía vislumbrar una delgada silueta.

- ¿Remus? ¿Eres tú? –dijo la figura con una voz femenina. Era dulce y tímida, y sonaba nerviosa y apremiante-.

Jeff quiso saber quién era esa chica, poder verla la cara, y porque llamaba a su compañero... Si sólo pudiera verla la cara un momento... pero Sadie no era de la misma opinión. Encontró un lugar por el que pasar y eludir a la chica que giraba a todas partes la cabeza tapada con una capucha. Tiró de la mano de su hermano y ambos se alejaron del claro.

OO—OO

Grace abandonó su cama una vez comprobó que sus compañeras estaban dormidas. A su izquierda Kate se agitaba en sueños. A su derecha estaba la cama vacía de Lily, ¡Cómo la habría gustado que se quedara con ella esa noche! Pero su mejor amiga se había ido hacía apenas un rato. A la derecha de la cama de Lily dormía Gisele, quien se había quedado dormida leyendo. Grace se acercó y la quitó el libro, señalando la página, para que esta durmiera más cómoda. A la derecha de la cama de Gisele dormía Sadie, cuya cama estaba vacía. Grace enarcó una ceja aunque no le dio más importancia.

La rubia bajó las escaleras despacio, casi con vagancia. Hacía mucho que había pasado la hora a la que había quedado con Derek, pero seguro que este aún la esperaba, y ella pensaba cobrarse cada palabra que había dicho el Ravenclaw de ella. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común que estaba vacía, oscura y fría, su animo volvió a decaer. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y metió la cabeza entre los rodillas, agarrándose del pelo. Rompió a llorar, como había hecho durante todo la tarde.

OO—OO

James y Sirius ya habían decidido que por esa noche ya estaba bien. En realidad, la que lo había decidido era Madame Rosmerta, pero los chicos no hicieron otra cosa que darla la razón cuando esta amenazó con avisar al director Dumbledore de que le faltaban dos alumnos.

Así que ahí estaban, intentando atravesar Honeydukes sin tirar demasiadas estanterías por el camino. Cuando los propietarios se levantaran encontrarían una tienda completamente desordenada, aunque a Sirius y James les hacía mucha gracia en ese momento. La verdad es que ya era un milagro que estos no hubieran aparecido con el estruendo.

- ¡Cuánto ruido hacen estos tarros Prongs! –se quejó Sirius tras haber tirado un frasco de Meigas Fritas-.

- Claro, serán los tarros –dijo James riéndose-.

- ¡Que sí, mira! –y tiró otro frasco al suelo que se rompió en un estruendo. A su vez, el chico aprovechó para coger unas cuantas meigas y metérselas en los bolsillos-.

- ¡Pues sí que son escandalosos! –exclamó James tirándose encima de la barra, pues las rodillas no le aguantaban de la risa-. Anda, esto es nuevo –y se guardó unas cuantas chocolatinas, cuyas marcas habían salido ese verano-.

De pronto oyeron ruidos en la parte de arriba de la tienda, donde vivían los propietarios y la voz de un hombre.

- ¡Martha, creo que alguien ha entrado en la tienda!

James y Sirius se miraron y echaron a correr hacia el sótano, parando de vez en cuando para coger provisiones, y es que el camino podía llegar a ser muy duro para los pobres. Oyeron como abrían la puerta y se precipitaron por la escalera. A Sirius se le abrió una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y estas cayeron rodando por la escalera, casi haciendo caer al dúo. James abrió la trampilla corriendo y, al darse la vuelta, vio a Sirius a cuatro patas e intentando recogerlas todas.

- ¡No Pad, déjalas! –le dijo tirando de él-.

- ¡Pero hay que salvarlas, no podemos dejarlas morir así! –exclamó Sirius con el mayor dramatismo que la borrachera le permitía-.

¡Son valientes, podrán vivir sin nosotros! –respondió James al dramatismo haciendo pasar a su amigo por el túnel y pasando él. Cerró la trampilla en el mismo momento que la luz del sótano se prendía, y dejaron atrás a un vendedor confundido-.

Atravesaron el túnel lo más deprisa que podían, y cuando llegaban cerca de la bruja tuerta, ambos se pararon a coger aire. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

- ¡Ay madre mía! –exclamó James cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa-.

- ¡Ay madre tuya! –le respondió Sirius-.

James miró a Sirius intentando alzar una ceja, pero con la borrachera era incapaz de controlar sus músculos y hacía gestos raros que hicieron reír a Sirius. Cuando paró le dijo:

- Mira Prongs, nos lo estamos pasando genial y no me apetece acordarme de la bruja de mi madre... ¡Así que mejor pienso en la tuya que me quiere más!

James rió por el comentario, pero enseguida le vino la vena competitiva.

- A mí me quiere más –le dijo-.

- ¡Que va tío! Me quiere más a mí.

- Pad, es mi madre y me quiere más a mí, ¡tú eres el agregado!

- ¡Nada de eso! –respondió Sirius enfadándose-. Yo soy el hijo que siempre quiso tener, y tú eres el hijo con el que se tuvo que conformar.

- ¡Yo soy su niño bonito! –dijo James enrabietado-.

- ¡Y yo su preferido! –dijo Sirius sonriendo triunfante-.

Se miraron con odio durante dos segundos y volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tío igual tenemos que irnos –dijo Sirius-.

- Supongo... Si llego demasiado tarde seguro que la prefecta perfecta me echará la bronca por irresponsable –respondió James imitando una forma de hablar petulante-.

- No dejes que esa pelirroja te raye Prongs. No vale la pena... –le animó Sirius. Ambos volvieron a reírse, pues con alcohol es más fácil encontrar el lado divertido de las cosas-.

- Y tú no preocupes, que esto pasará pronto. ¿Cuándo se te ha resistido a ti una chica?

Sirius intentó componer su típica sonrisa de suficiencia, pero debido a la borrachera le salió una un poco absurda, que hizo reír de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Sirius se tambaleó y, sin más recursos, comenzó a alejarse mientras James seguía riendo algo descontrolado.

- Ahí te quedas... –le dijo mirando por encima del hombro e intentando retirarse elegantemente, cosa en que fracasó cuando tropezó con su propio pie y estuvo a punto de dejar su cara imprimida en el suelo de piedra-.

OO—OO

Remus llegó con algo de retraso al lugar dónde había quedado. Tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar, la mayoría empañados, pues se referían a sus periodos de transformación. Sólo hubo una vez anteriormente que había visitado ese claro como él mismo, y el maravilloso recuerdo que tenía de aquella vez le hizo sonreír, pese a las circunstancias.

Se mantuvo en las sombras y miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie. De pronto escuchó un crujido y unas voces acercándose. No se lo pensó, sino que se tumbó en el suelo con rapidez. Si algo había aprendido de las excursiones con los chicos, era que en el Bosque Prohibido se estaba más seguro en la copa de los árboles y en el suelo reptando.

Desde esa posición apenas podía distinguir mucho. Como mínimo allí había dos personas, y ninguna era ella. Pero de pronto se escucharon más pasos y pronunciaron su nombre en voz alta, llamándole. Esta vez sí reconoció su voz y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a su encuentro. Sin embargo, la prudencia le mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que dejó de oír los pasos que alejaban a los intrusos de ellos.

Se levantó con dificultad, clavándose espinas y ramas en las palmas de las manos, que sostenían su peso. Con cuidado pero sin detenerse se dirigió al claro donde una figura buscaba en todas direcciones.

Aunque iba tapada casi al completo por una gran capa negra de viaje, la reconoció al instante. Reconoció su figura, sus movimientos, su característico olor... Ella se dio la vuelta al percatarse de su presencia. Al llevar colocada la capucha, Remus no podía ver su rostro, sino que este estaba cubierto bajo las sombras. Él necesitaba verla la cara, mirarla a los ojos, y al parecer ella lo notó, pues se llevó las manos a la capucha y la bajó despacio.

Remus contuvo la respiración al mirar el rostro que hacía meses que no veía. La muchacha que estaba frente a él, le sonreía con una preciosa sonrisa, tímida y feliz, igual que el día que la conoció. Pasó su mirada por sus ojos, de color miel que estaban más rasgados de lo habitual por la sonrisa que mostraba. Los enmarcaban unas largas pestañas negras que daban algo de misterio a su mirada. Tras esto Remus observó su cabello. Era muy abundante, de color castaño muy rizoso, de forma de caracol, que solía llevar desordenado y suelto, como en esa ocasión. La había crecido el pelo desde la última vez, ya casi la llegaba a media espalda. Además la vio más delgada de lo habitual, cosa que no le sorprendió.

Ella parecía examinarle a él con la misma admiración que él a ella; y cuando ambos despertaron del shock, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, se sonrieron y acortaron la distancia entre ellos para abrazarse.

La chica tiraba fuerte de su cuello hacia abajo, pues era considerablemente más bajita que él, pero eso a Remus no le importó. Tampoco consiguió descifrar qué dijo ella contra su pecho, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de pensar mucho en ese momento. Sentía las lágrimas al filo de los ojos, amenazando con salir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y, cuando consiguió volver a pensar, se dio cuenta de a quien tenia en sus brazos y en lo muchísimo que la había echado de menos. La abrazó más fuerte.

- Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... –murmuraba una y otra vez sin pensar demasiado en qué más decir, solo pensando que, pese a todo lo malo, Rachel Perkins volvía estar junto a él-.

Se separó un poco de ella, y vio que ella también había derramado unas pocas lágrimas de emoción. La acarició las mejillas con los dos pulgares y, volviendo a encontrarse con su sonrisa, la besó con pasión.

Tras unos minutos, se separaron unos centímetros para respirar. Remus no podía dejar de acariciar su cara y su cuello con las manos mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

- Amor mío –susurró la chica contra sus labios-.

Remus volvió a besarla con mucha más pasión que la vez anterior. Si en ese momento apareciera el mismo Dumbledore pidiéndole que la soltara, desobedecería sin pensarlo. Había pensado mucho en le reencuentro durante esa semana y se había prometido controlarse. Pero la visión de esa chica a la que tanto amaba, le hizo perder completamente la razón.

- Te he echado de menos –susurró Remus abrazándola con fuerza-.

- Y yo a ti. Por momentos pensé que no te volvería a ver...

Remus rió levemente mientras depositaba en beso en la frente de la chica. Él también lo había temido todo aquel tiempo. Aunque no fuera tan evidentemente enamorado como James o tan dramático como Sirius, él había pasado esos meses en un silencioso calvario. Le superaba el saber que ella se iba, que tendría que estar escondida, y que quizá no volvería a verla nunca más. Y luego llegó esa carta, diciéndole que tenía que verle para contarle algo muy importante. Tan importante como para correr el riesgo de salir de su escondite y exponerse, tanto en el viaje como en su estancia en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Eso le recordó el por qué estaban allí.

- Rach, ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que no podías contarme por carta?

La chica levantó la cabeza que descansaba en el pecho del chico y le miró seriamente, analizando su expresión y posible reacción.

- Venía a despedirme...

- Pero... –comenzó el chico sin comprender-. Pero si ya nos despedimos en su momento y, ahora acabas de llegar.

- Es que –Rachel estaba nerviosa, Remus lo veía claramente. Ella comenzó a juguetear con un anillo que él mismo la había regalado, aunque no apartó los ojos de los de él-. Quería verte una vez más. Por si acaso.

- ¿Por si acaso, qué?

Rachel tomó aire y soltó la bomba de golpe.

- Me ha pedido algo, una especie de misión y tengo que viajar al norte.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?

- Tengo que infiltrarme usando mis... habilidades.

- ¿Infiltrarte, dónde? –Remus no acababa de entender nada. Ella le miró significativamente y entonces él comprendió, abriendo la boca incrédulo-. ¿Estás loca? ¡No lo hagas!

- Cielo...

- ¡Ni cielo ni leches! ¿No te has parado a pensar en lo que te están pidiendo? No, no puede ser. Ven –la cogió de la mano tirando de ella-. Vamos al castillo, hablaremos con Dumbledore. No pueden obligarte a eso.

Rachel se soltó de la mano del chico y le obligó a mirarla, estaba más seria que nunca.

- Dumbledore ya lo sabe. Fue él quien me lo pidió en cuanto le conté lo que sé hacer. Y tranquilo, –añadió al ver la cara de alarma del licántropo-, que no le he contado ninguna otra cosa. Le he dicho que es cosa completamente mía. Tenía que hacerlo. Les oí hablar sobre el ataque y quienes creían que habían sido.

- Pero...

- Yo puedo hacerlo Remus, sé que puedo. Y tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo a mi primo. No espero que lo entiendas pero sí que me apoyes. Cuando me vaya necesito saber que pase lo que pase tú estarás de mi parte.

Remus se quedó unos segundos sin habla. No entendía nada. Pero jamás le había podido negar nada a la chica cuando ella le miraba de esa forma. Por eso, aunque con un nudo en la garganta, asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

OO—OO

Sadie se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque. Miró hacia atrás y se arrepintió de haberle sugerido a su hermano el separarse para buscar a Lord. Ya no se sentía tan valiente y fría cuando estaba sola en ese lugar oscuro y peligroso. No sabía por qué se sentía tan vulnerable y estaba furiosa consigo misma por no poder controlarse.

De pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba hacia atrás. Sin pensarlo y darse la vuelta, la morena gritó de miedo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que no había nadie, sino que la túnica se le había enganchado en una rama. Suspiró de alivio, pero solo duró un instante, pues esta vez una indudable mano humana le tomó del otro brazo y la obligó a girarse.

- ¡Jeff! –exclamó asustada y enfadada-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- ¡Eso pregunto yo! –dijo el muchacho con voz entrecortada como si hubiera corrido los cien metros lisos-. Tu grito se ha oído por todo el bosque, creí que te había pasado algo. –Sin embargo vio la manga de la túnica de su hermana, aún enganchada en el árbol y soltó una carcajada-. ¿No me digas que ahora te asustan los árboles?

Sadie no cayó en la provocación de su hermano, sino que se desenganchó con rapidez y pasó de largo con la cabeza bien alta. Pensó en algo hiriente con que contestarle, pero en voz de eso agudizó el oído pues acababa de oír un ulular conocido.

Jeff también lo había oído y miraba alrededor con los ojos entornados. Caminaron despacio intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible en las pisadas. Cuando habían avanzado apenas diez metros, Sadie se paró de golpe mirando hacia arriba. Imitó el ulular de las lechuzas, y un ave descendió majestuosamente.

Sadie alzó la mano para que Lord se posara sobre ella. La lechuza, negra como la noche, se parecía enormemente a su ama, se veía altiva y fría. Sin ceremonias alzó una pata y Jeff desató la carta que estaba unida a ella.

El chico no hizo además de abrirla, sino que se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y miró a su hermana.

- Vámonos al castillo. Con el grito que has pegado no me extrañaría que el guardabosques apareciera en cualquier momento. O quizá alguien peor...

Sadie solo asintió con la cabeza y le siguió rápidamente hacia el castillo, con Lord volando apenas dos metros por encima de ellos.

OO—OO

James llegó tambaleándose a la entrada de la Torre de Premios Anuales.

- Maldita gata –se quejaba cojeando, pues en su huída de la Señora Norris se había torcido el tobillo-.

Llegó al retrato de los jugadores de pocker, que dormían sobre la mesa al lado de unos vasos vacíos. Parecía que James no era el único que había aprovechado el viernes por la noche.

- ¡Eh! –gritó James sin ningún cuidado-. ¡Thestrals! –les gritó la contraseña cuando les vio abrir los ojos-.

Sin embargo, los hombres le miraron solo un momento antes de cambiar de postura y volver a dormir.

- ¿Me habéis oído? –dijo James empezando a cabrearse en serio-. ¡He dicho Thestrals!

- Le hemos oído señor Potter –dijo el calvo de la izquierda-. Pero esa ya no es la contraseña. La señorita Evans la cambió a media noche, como todos los viernes.

- ¿Con qué la señorita Evans la cambió eh? –dijo James imitando al hombre que se ofendió-. ¡Me pregunto qué contraseña habrá puesto la señorita Evans, ya que no ha tenido la decencia de avisarme –exclamó-. ¡Pero conociéndola supongo que será algo como: amor, Bennet o Hufflepuff! –les hombres le miraban asombrados-. ¿Alguna de esas es?¿He acertado? ¿eh? –James, sin darse cuenta, había ido subiendo el tono de voz de forma alarmante-.

- Pues no –dijo una voz tras el retrato, que se abrió y dejó pasar a Lily, con el camisón y la bata puestos y el pelo enmarañado-. La contraseña es "cerveza de mantequilla", pero veo que con eso no te has conformado hoy, ¿eh James? –ironizó la chica al ver el estado del moreno-.

- Déjame en paz –dijo James en tono bajo, pasando por el retrato y dejando atrás a Lily-.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba furiosa y no le dejó avanzar mucho.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas James? –le paró poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del chico. Este miró la mano y después la dedicó una mirada de profundo enojo-.

- A mi cama Evans –él no estaba en condiciones para darse cuenta, pero Lily retrocedió cuando él la llamó por el apellido. Eso había sido un golpe bajo-. Resulta que quiero dormir y, que yo sepa, no hay ninguna tarea que hacer a estas horas.

- ¿Crees que es responsable venir a la Torre a estas horas y borracho como una cuba? ¡Eres premio anual! –le regañó-.

- ¡Lo mismo te digo! Tú tampoco eres una santa. –respondió él furioso-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Para qué crees que el director nos puso una torre? –la preguntó subiendo otra vez el tono de voz-. ¿Para que la uses de picadero?

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, la cual volvió a cerrar para volver a abrirla otra vez-.

- Supongo que lo que vi esta tarde en la entrada –siguió James señalando la parte de atrás del retrato- era sólo el comienzo ¿eh? ¡Pues yo también sé jugar a eso!

Y se marchó lo más dignamente que pudo a su habitación, no sin antes chocarse con sillones, mesas y sillas, y tropezando con la alfombra. Si hubiera mirada hacia atrás, habría visto que Lily continuaba en la misma posición. Abriendo y cerrando la boca mirando fijamente su espalda. O quizá no lo habría visto, pues con la borrachera y el mal humor apenas acertó a tirarse en su cama y quedarse dormido al instante.

OO—OO

Sirius por su parte entraba en la Torre Gryffindor tambaleándose y riendo por lo bajo. Recordaba una y otra los chistes que habían contado esa noche, y que aún tenían gracia. La Señora Gorda no estaba con ganas de discutir, así que cuando le vio llegar directamente abrió la puerta que la dejara seguir durmiendo, pues este no se limitaría a sentarse en el suelo a esperar.

Entró en la Sala Común que estaba silenciosa y fría e intentó buscar el camino hacia las escaleras sin parar de reírse. Al pasar junto a un sofá, escuchó unos sollozos que le hicieron mirar a todas partes. ¿En Gryffindor tenían un bebé? No, ¿Pues quién lloraba? La respuesta estaba echa un ovillo en ese sofá, abrazada a sus piernas y meciéndose de atrás adelante. La melena rubia, más despeinada que nunca, le caía por la cara. El chico dudó pero decidió sentarse junto a la chica, que si le había visto, no había dado muestras de ello.

- Sandler, ¿Qué te pasa? –la preguntó-.

La chica levantó la vista y vio que un borracho Sirius la miraba con algo de pena. Hizo un puchero y le respondió:

- No tengo ganas de discutir Black, por favor –y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Sintió unos golpes en el hombro y volvió a incorporarse para ver que Sirius la ofrecía unas chocolatinas-.

- No son las mejores, pero es que James es un tacaño –respondió el chico a modo de disculpa-.

Grace no pudo más y se tiró al cuello del chico, abrazándole mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Sirius la acarició suavemente la espalda y la meció como a un bebé.

- Vamos Grace no llores, que me pongo triste yo –la dijo-.

La chica no dejó de notar que la había llamado por su nombre, por primera vez en años, lo que hizo que se aferrara a él más fuerte.

- Soy idiota –le dijo cuando por fin le soltó-.

- No, no lo eres –la dijo intentando secarla las lágrimas, pero estuvo a punto de sacarla un ojo con la puntería de la borrachera-. Yo sí que lo soy. Siempre lo estropeo todo –añadió con tristeza-.

Grace le miró durante unos segundos, pensando su respuesta, que no estaba segura de dar.

- No es culpa tuya Sirius, las cosas no siempre salen como pensamos.

Sirius la sonrió, contento de haber conseguido que dejara de llorar, y ella le respondió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser ese chico.

- Vamos –le dijo levantándose y olvidándose del resto-. Te acompaño a tu cuarto que estás como para que te deje por ahí suelto –bromeó-.

- Si sabes cómo llegar... –dijo el chico levantándose y volviendo a caerse en el sofá-. Porque yo no me acuerdo...

Grace rió y tiró de él hasta que consiguió levantarle. Se pasó el brazo del chico por le hombro y comenzó a andar con cierta dificultad, y eso que Sirius hacía todo lo posible para ayudar en la operación.

Subieron las escaleras y por fin llegaron a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Grace acompañó a Sirius a su cama y le dejó caer sobre el colchón. Sin embargo, el chico tiró de ella, que cayó tumbada encima de él.

- Yo duermo en mi cuarto, gracias –le dijo la chica riendo, adelantándose a una posible broma del chico-.

Pero Sirius no bromeaba en ese momento. Cambió la tornas, quedando tumbado él encima de Grace, que le miró confusa. Solo la aguantó la mirada unos segundos, pues su vista bajo hacia los labios de la chica, que estaban entreabiertos como toda una tentación.

Los besó con apremiante necesidad, pasando su mano por el cuello de la chica, que estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Así siguió, cuando él continuó sus besos por la mandibula, el cuello, la clavícula e iba desabrochando poco a poco su camisa.

Lo cierto es que la mente de Grace se había parado desde que Sirius la besó. Se encontraba en shock, sin saber qué hacer o, realmente, sin saber qué quería hacer. Cuando esa noche había comenzado, su única intención era dirigirse al bosque en busca de su "novio" y vengarse de él de la forma más cruel posible. Pero llegado el momento, no pudo hacerlo, y ahora se encontraba en la cama de uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, mientras él la besaba y acariciaba con una sensualidad arrebatadora, teniendo el cuenta el estado del chico.

Estuvo a punto de detenerle, decirle que parara e irse a su cuarto a intentar dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Pero luego pensó en lo que hacía su novio con ella, en cómo la había engañado, y además había conseguido que a Sirius le dejara su novia, intentando jugar a dos bandos. En ese momento tenía dos opciones: irse a la cama a seguir llorando el resto de la noche, durmiendo junto a la chica responsable de que tanto a ella como a Sirius se les hubiera roto el corazón, y encima tener que fingir que no sabía nada, o también estaba la otra opción. Esa opción, era moreno, guapo, sexy y la estaba besando provocativamente el encaje del sujetador. Podía pasar la noche con él y olvidar durante unas horas, o ir a su cuarto a seguir torturándose.

La elección la hizo su cuerpo, cuando tembló bajo la caricia que el chico la estaba haciendo en el vientre. Un gemido salió involuntariamente de su boca, y cualquier razonamiento lógico brillaba por su ausencia. Agarró el cabello de Sirius y tiró de él hasta quedar a su altura y le besó con pasión, beso que el chico respondió gustoso. Pasó sus manos bajo la camisa de él, que ya comenzaba a estorbar, por lo que la abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar los botones. Él acarició su pierna, bajando con lentitud hasta el muslo, pensando en lo muchísimo que odiaba esos pantalones en ese momento.

Tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro, que ninguno se percató ni preguntó, por qué ninguno de los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación estaban en sus camas.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Tachán! ¿Qué os parecido? A algunos les gustará, a otros no... hay para gustos jeje yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndole :D espero que os haya gustado o no, me dejéis vuestra opinión. Siento si la escena de Remus y Rachel fue muy empalagosa, pero el guión exigía algo de empalago, tened en cuenta que hacía mucho que no se veían... ¿Alguien se pensaba que iba a dejar a nuestro lobito sin chica? Muajajaja!! :p_

_Del resto ya me diréis, que la he liado más de lo que ya estaba jeje ya sabéis. Se acepta de todo menos avadas (fd-potter me llegó el crucio y dolió, asi que si lees este capítulo no quiero pensar en lo que me mandas jejeje_

_Un besazo a todos!!_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	11. Recuerdos del pasado

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí os dejo otro capítulo tan largo como el anterior para compensar que haya tardado dos semanas en subirle. Desgraciadamente creo que no podré hacerlo antes de ahora en adelante, pues con la Universidad paso poco tiempo en casa escribiendo. De todas formas intentaré tener los capítulos en el mínimo tiempo posible. Os aseguro que este le he ido escribiendo cada vez que tenía ratitos, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba bien y le he revisado varias veces hasta que ha quedado más o menos como quería. ¡Espero que os guste!:D GRACIASS!!por los reviews!!me encantó ver que hay nuevos lectores :D espero leeros también en este capitulo!!_

_A continuación contesto los reviews anónimos y con las misma os dejo con la historia:_

_Euson: Hola!¡Que alegría tener nuevos lectores! espero que continúes la historia y tenga un review tuyo en este capítulo diciéndome si hay algo que no te gusta!!un besazo y gracias por dejar tu huella!;)_

_Lili Hola wapisima!!q tal todo?? Ays, sí Lily a veces no se entera, pero tranqui que como ya sabemos cómo acaba jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del club, tenía ganas de poner a una Lily pasota y como ya sabemos que ella se metió ahí por Mark, pues me pareció un buen momento jejeje. Me alegro que te gustara la borrachera de Sirius y James! no me acababa de convencer del todo pero es que tenía que ser algo absurda! los chistes los saqué de una pagina de chistes malos, porque no me imagino a dos borrachos contando chistes elocuentes jeje lo de la escena Remus y Rachel, ahí dejé salir mi vena romántica que tengo que controlar siempre jejeje en este capitulo leerás más de Rachel y sabrá quien es, aunque algunas respuestas no saldrán de momento :P Ni eso, ni la misión... y sobre la cajita, mejor seguir leyendo jeje mejor quedarse con los nombres y detalles :P a muchos os ha pasado lo de Lord jajajaja es que busqué nombres de mascotas, lo vi y me hizo gracia :P lo de Regulus y Grace, algo se ve en este capitulo, pero se verá más aún, es una de las partes de Regulus q más me gustan jejeje hombre, Sadie y Grace no se llevan bien... pero ante un mal común hay que unirse no? Sadie es algo feminista en ese sentido jejeje todo el cuarteto de Sirius / Kate / Grace / Derek tendrá una parte importante en este capitulo, así que te animo a que después me cuentes qué te ha parecido! Veo que os he sorprendido a todas con lo de Sirius y Grace jejeje genial :P y me alegro de haber coincidido por el msn y haber podido hablar contigo!!espero coincidir más veces!!un besazo!!;)_

_Bueno, ya está. Siguiendo la costumbre adquirida en el capitulo anterior, hoy le dedico el capítulo a otra lectora habitual. **Cintiafr**, porque creo que este capítulo te gustará, ya me dirás ;) :p_

_Nada de esto es mío ya sabéis..._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos del pasado**

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jeff llegó a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo en la Torre Gryffindor. Los ojos se le cerraban y caminaba arrastrando los pies. ¿Cómo no iba a tener sueño tras pasar la noche vagando por el bosque prohibido, buscando a una viaje lechuza, y tras encontrarla, tener una larga e inútil conversación con su hermana? Cualquiera estaría tan agotado como él...

Entró con un traspiés a la habitación y esperó a acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad para seguir avanzando. Se sentó en su cama, aún con la carta en la mano, y miró las camas de sus compañeros. Al fondo, Peter roncaba ruidosamente como siempre. A su lado, la cama de Sirius estaba cubierta con las cortinas, "Que raro" pensó. En el medio, la cama vacía de James dividía la habitación. Y la cama más próxima a la de él, la de Remus, estaba vacía a pesar de las intempestivas horas. Otra cosa rara en la habitación...

Sin embargo, Jeff estaba demasiado agotado para poner su mente a trabajar a esas horas, por lo que, quitándose las botas con los pies, se deslizó en la cama y se quedó dormido nada más su cabeza tocó la almohada. Era un momento de paz después de un día larguísimo, y el muchacho no dudó en entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando giró, dando la media vuelta, una papel se deslizó de sus manos cayendo a un lado de la cama. Era la carta que Lord les había llevado a Sadie y a él.

OO—OO

Faltaban pocos minutos para las siete cuando el último de los merodeadores pisó la Torre Gryffindor. Remus abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió sigilosamente a su cama. No tenía sueño. ¿Cómo tenerlo? Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse. Feliz por haber pasado toda la noche con Rachel después de tanto tiempo, preocupado por la misión a la que ella había marchado, enfadado porque no le había hecho caso cuando la suplicó que se quedara... Estaba hecho un lío, y seguir pensando en eso no ayudaba.

Tuvo el impulso de dar un puntapié a la mochila que acababa de dejar tirada en el suelo, pero se contuvo para no hacer ruido a esas horas de un sábado. Se quitó la túnica con brusquedad y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza sin siquiera desabotonarla. Lo único que podía hacer para quitar su frustración era gruñir en voz baja, cosa que no le aliviaba en absoluto.

Se tumbó en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos ni de ponerse el pijama, no pensaba dormir. Boca arriba, mirando el techo, intentó regular su respiración. Se puso una mano en el pecho desnudo para comprobar si los latidos se iban acompasando y respiró hondo. Una vez, dos, tres. Ya se sentía más tranquilo, más él. Entre la marabunta de sentimientos y la cercanía de la luna llena, su malhumor salía a la luz con mucha más facilidad que el resto de los días.

Cogió un libro de la mesilla y se dispuso a pasar un rato sumergido en la lectura. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvían a divagar hacia Rachel una y otra vez, sin dejarle concentrarse. En ningún momento en estos últimos meses la había tenido tan presente como esa noche en que había vuelto a oler su olor característico con aroma a rosas, ni ver sus preciosos rizos, que se había acostumbrado a enredar entre sus dedos... Ahora ella volvía a ser su único pensamiento como lo había sido los primeros días tras su partida.

Recordó la firmeza de sus palabras cuando le dijo que se iría. Lo intentó de todas las formas, pero no había podido hacerla desistir. Esa tímida e inocente niña que había conocido a sus once años se había acabado convirtiendo en una mujer valiente y firme. Y pensar en la Rachel de once años, le transportó de nuevo al primer viaje que hizo en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_1 de septiembre de 1970_

_Remus, con once años debía empezar una nueva vida sin la protección de sus padres y la incertidumbre de cómo se lograría desenvolver en el colegio al que tantas veces había soñado asistir y que ya era una realidad. Paseaba por los pasillos del tren arrastrando un viejo carro, mirando por la ventanilla el interior de los compartimentos. Todos llenos. El único que no estaba completo era el aquel, donde dos niños de su edad conversaban alegremente. Estaba reticente a entrar en él, pues hacía unos minutos había visto a una niña pelirroja y un niño de pelo grasiento abandonar el vagón, huyendo de las burlas de esos chicos. Y él no quería ser motivo de burla el primer día. Sin embargo, tras comprobar que no tenía más opciones, llamó a la puerta temeroso y entró._

_- Hola –dijo con voz tímida-. ¿Puedo pasar? Los demás vagones están llenos..._

_- Depende –dijo el niño de gafas sonriendo-. ¿Eres Slytherin?_

_- Soy de primer año –dijo Remus nervioso-._

_- Pero alguna idea tendrás, ¿no? –dijo el otro chico riendo-._

_- Anda pasa y cuéntanos –prosiguió el de gafas. Remus pasó con dificultad el carro y ambos chicos le ayudaron a colocarle. El niño de gafas se volvió hacia él ofreciéndole la mano-. Soy James Potter._

_- Yo Remus Lupin –contestó él estrechándosela-._

_- Y yo Sirius Black –dijo el tercer chico sentándose de nuevo-. ¿De verdad no tienes una idea de dónde puedes llegar a parar?_

_- No. Mi padre me ha dicho que cualquiera puede ir a cualquier casa –contestó Remus sentándose junto a la ventana y procurando poner una mínima distancia entre él y los otros dos, al menos de momento-._

_- ¿A qué casa fue tu padre? –preguntó James-._

_- A Hufflepuff._

_- ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó Sirius-._

_- Ella es muggle –respondió Remus algo apurado-._

_¿Serían esos chicos de la clase que su padre le había hablado, que se metían con los hijos de muggles o mestizos? Sin embargo, los dos chicos profundizaron sus sonrisas y se miraron entre sí satisfechos._

_- Entonces no serás de Slytherin –declaró James satisfecho-._

_Remus iba a responderle que su padre le había hablado de casos de hijos de muggles en Slytherin, pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un niño más o menos de su edad, alto, muy delgado, con el pelo castaño muy corto salvo el flequillo que lo llevaba de punta. Se le veía muy tranquilo y no parecía tan nervioso como el resto de primero._

_- ¡Hola! –les dijo sonriente, despreocupado y divertido-. ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? Los demás compartimentos están abarrotados._

_- Claro –dijo Sirius-. Últimamente no hacemos más que acoger gente –añadió mirando a Remus con una sonrisa burlona que el chico no supo si era por él o para él-._

_- Vale –dijo el nuevo chico sin preocuparse-. ¡Rach! –llamó a alguien al otro lado del pasillo-._

_- ¡Eh espera! –interrumpió James. El chico le miró con cara interrogante-. ¡Chicas aquí no! La última resultó ser una borde de Slytherin..._

_Contra lo que Remus creyó, el chico rió con fuerza y dijo:_

_- Esta es mi prima y no es borde. Ni la notaréis, en serio. Y lo de Slytherin es poco probable –añadió volviendo a reír y contagiando a Sirius y James con él. Luego volvió la cabeza a un lado y sonrió divertido-. ¡Que lenta eres!_

_Hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano y una niña menuda entró en el compartimiento con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó frente a Remus y se puso a juguetear con un hilo de su túnica sin levantar la vista de su regazo. Remus no podía verla la cara pues esta la cubría un abundante cabello castaño muy rizoso._

_Enseguida Remus perdió interés en ella y la fijó en el chico que ya había colocado los baúles y se sentó entre Sirius y él._

_- Me llamo Richard Johnson y la muda de mi prima –dijo con burla mientras la chica escondía más la cabeza-, se llama Rachel Perkins._

_- ¿A qué casa crees que irás Richard?-preguntó James de nuevo volviendo a su tema favorito-._

_- Supongo que a Gryffindor –dijo Richard con solemnidad-. Mis padres estuvieron allí._

_- ¿Y ella? –preguntó Sirius señalando a Rachel. Al ver que la chica no parecía querer participar en la conversación, el chico había optado por hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente-._

_- Pues su madre también estuvo en Gryffindor, y su padre es muggle así que supongo que también._

_Después de esto comenzaron a hablar un poco de todo, pero el tema principal era Hogwarts. Remus se animó a hablar poco a poco y al rato los cuatro se llevaban genial. Remus ya no se acordaba de la quinta ocupante del vagón, y casi le sorprendió verla cuando giró la cabeza al reírse. Rachel ya no miraba a su regazo, sino que había levantado un poco la cabeza para observarles, y Remus se pudo fijar en su cara por primera vez. Tenía la cara pequeña, muy parecida a la mayoría de las que había visto en el andén. No le llamó especialmente la atención, aunque pensó que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba y se sonrojó. Remus la sonrió tímidamente, y tras dudar un poco, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para apartar su vista hacia la ventana. Después de eso Remus respiró más tranquilo al ser consciente de que no era el único tímido del grupo._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

El Remus de diecisiete años sonrió melancólico ante ese recuerdo. Definitivamente esa no esa no era la Rachel con la que había estado esa noche. Todos habían cambiado tanto en sus años en Hogwarts que, prácticamente, eran irreconocibles. Pero había algo que siempre unió todas las facetas que había conocido de Rachel, su prudencia. Pensar en eso le tranquilizó levemente, pues supo que ella no se arriesgaría en esa misión. No, podía cuidar de sí misma y volvería habiendo conseguido su objetivo, ahora estaba seguro.

Se acomodó algo más en su cama, doblando la almohada tras su espalda, y se sentó cómodamente, ahora más tranquilo, a leer el libro.

OO—OO

Notaba como poco a poco iba despertándose, siendo consciente muy lentamente de sí misma, de la cama en la que dormía, de la posición en la que lo que había hecho o de la ropa que llevaba. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que algo no era normal ahí. No notaba el roce de su pijama en las rodillas ni el tirante enredarse y dejarle marca en el hombro. De hecho, no notaba nada. Era como si estuviera desnuda. Con pereza, movió ligeramente su mano y la puso en su hombro, buscando el dichoso tirante que no apareció.

Abrió un poco los ojos, aún tenía la vista nublada del sueño, y solo podía distinguir con claridad la tela de la almohada donde posaba su cabeza. Bajó la mirada hacia sus hombros y vio que, efectivamente, ni su tirante ni la camiseta del pijama estaban allí. Observó el resto de su cuerpo y vio que estaba completamente desnuda. Frunció el ceño, pues aún estaba demasiado atontada para encontrarle la lógica a todo. Fue a darse la vuelta perezosa cuando topó con algo que no solía estar en su cama, otro cuerpo.

Esto la hizo despertarse de golpe y recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A su lado, Sirius se movió un poco y atrapó la almohada para abrazarla. Sin darse cuenta, Grace sonrió ante ese gesto tan infantil, pero corrigió esa sonrisa al instante. Se mordió el labio con preocupación y se golpeó en silencio la cabeza para regañarse por lo ocurrido. ¡Era absurdo! ¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasara eso? Bueno, la noche anterior, cuando su moral estaba por los suelos, aquello le había parecido una idea maravillosa. ¡Maldita necesidad de cariño! Esto la había llevado a cometer una locura, la peor, ¡Se había acostado con Sirius Black! No podía continuar más tiempo allí, junto a ese chico ni en esa cama que la recordaba lo inconsciente que había sido.

Se levantó con cuidado y buscó su ropa repartida por toda la cama. Comenzó a vestirse, cuidándose de no despertar a su compañero. Abrió un poco las cortinas para mirar a los demás ocupantes de la habitación. A su lado, Peter dormía con escandalosos ronquidos que no había notado gracias al hechizo silenciador que la noche anterior le había puesto a la cama de Sirius. Al otro lado, la cama de Remus tenía las cortinas levemente echadas, de modo que solo se veían los pies del chico, aún con los zapatos puestos. Dondequiera que hubiese estado, había llegado de allí lo suficientemente cansado como para no molestarse ni en descalzarse. Jeff, en el lugar más alejado, dormía boca arriba y con la boca abierta, completamente inconsciente.

Al ver la zona libre se puso la camisa, comenzó a abotonarla, y cuando alargó hacia atrás la mano para alcanzar la túnica, notó como otra mano más fuerte y masculina que la suya la rodeaba la muñeca. Su cuerpo se tensionó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin saber qué hacer. Al darse la vuelta, poco a poco algo temerosa, se encontró con la sorprendida cara de Sirius quien parecía haberse despertado de golpe solo con verla. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos como ella, que intentó mantenerle la mirada directamente. Sin embargo, el gesto en la mirada del chico la intimidaba. Tenía una expresión fría, dura y, definitivamente, muy sorprendida. Los labios entreabiertos, estaban rígidos, pues parecía no encontrar las palabras.

- Esto... yo... –murmuró Grace en voz baja mirando su muñeca que el chico mantenía sujeta-.

No supo cómo seguir, y de todas formas, Sirius parecía no escucharla, sino que se limitaba a seguir mirándola como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Suavemente colocó sus dedos sobre los de él, que cedieron al instante, soltándola la muñeca. Tomó su túnica con rapidez y salió corriendo de allí, sin que el chico hiciera nada por detenerla.

No pudo ver como unos ojos dorados la observaron abandonar la habitación, tan sorprendidos como los de Sirius. Remus le pareció estar soñando, pues Grace Sandler nunca pasaría la noche en la habitación de los chicos, y menos aún en la cama de Sirius Black.

OO—OO

James notó un calor incómodo en la cara. Esto le despertó e le hizo moverse para apartarse de la trayectoria del rayo de sol que se colaba por las cortinas. Intentó en vano volver a dormirse, apartando molesto las sabanas con los pies mientras protestaba con gruñidos. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, se había despejado.

Se incorporó y al instante tuvo que volver a tumbarse del increíble dolor de cabeza que sentía. Tenía las sienes ardiendo, y parecía como si un molesto enano estuviera martilleándole la cabeza desde dentro. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, e intentó levantarse. El resultado fue que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Cuando estaba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, se prometió por vigésima vez que no volvería a probar ni una gota del alcohol. Tenía una resaca monumental, se sentía para el arrastre, estaba completamente desarreglado, y, encima, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El último recuerdo era que tanto Sirius como él le decían piropos a Rosmerta y esta reía algo colorada.

Cuando hubo echado la cena de la última Navidad, sacó la cabeza de allí y se levantó para mirarse al espejo. El reflejo era más patético de lo que había creído. Su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, sus ojos completamente rojos, la barba de dos días ya pinchaba al contacto con su mano, tenía los dientes sucios y mal sabor de boca. No se había puesto en pijama, y su ropa apestaba a alcohol.

Con pereza se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. El contacto con el agua le terminó de despejar, y aunque le seguía doliendo la cabeza, se sentía mejor. Sin embargo, le entró la repentina sensación de que había algo que no estaba bien. La desechó encogiéndose de hombros y siguió enjabonándose el pelo.

Cuando se hubo duchado, afeitado, vestido e intentado peinar, bajó a la Sala Común, dispuesto a dirigirse a las cocinas a por una buena poción revitalizadora, que solía tomar en sus momentos resacosos.

Allí en los sillones estaba Lily ojeando unos papeles. Al estar de espaldas a él, solo la vio el pelo que lo llevaba suelto formando una cascada de fuego.

- Buenos días –la dijo antes de llegar a ella-.

Notó que Lily le había oído, pues pegó un bote, pero ni se giró ni le contestó. El único cambio en ella es que parecía mucho más rígida. Se extrañó y se encaminó hacia ella.

- ¿Lily? –la preguntó asomando la cabeza por un lado del sofá intentando mirarla a la cara-.

Ella giró la cara para no mirarle, lanzando un sonoro suspiro de exasperación. James creyó tener un déjà vu, lo cual le extrañó más aún.

- ¿Lily te ocurre algo? –la preguntó poniendo la cabeza en el otro lado obligándola a mirarle-.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor y se levantó del sofá, irguiéndose altiva. Hacia mucho tiempo que James no la veía tan enfadada. Tenía el cuello tensionado, los labios fruncidos, un tic en la mejilla izquierda y los ojos centelleantes.

- ¿Que si me ocurre algo? –le gritó-. ¿Tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme si me ocurre algo, Potter?

- Lily por favor... –comenzó James llevándose las manos a los oídos, ya que la cabeza le dolía más que nunca tras ese grito-.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó Lily con fingida pena-. ¡Pobrecito! ¡Al niño le duele la cabeza! ¡¡TAL VEZ PORQUE AYER TE COGISTE LA BORRACHERA DEL SIGLO!! –le espetó furiosa-.

- ¿Me viste? –preguntó James con un hilo de voz, algo temeroso y, de hecho, dando un paso hacia atrás-.

- Oh sí, tuviste el detalle de mostrarme tu humor en esas circunstancias, y ya de paso dejarme claro lo que realmente piensas de mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó desconcertado-.

- Dicen que los borrachos nunca mienten... –le contestó con veneno mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente-. Y al parecer tú crees que yo uso esta torre como picadero. ¡Como si tú o tus amigos no hubierais utilizado la Torre Gryffindor para cosas peores!

- Yo –James no tenía ni idea de qué decir. No se acordaba de haber dicho nada y uno no se puede defender porque tu subconsciente hable sin tu permiso-.

Para alivio o desgracia de James, el retrato se abrió y Mark entró en la Sala Común algo confuso por los gritos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver a una furiosa Lily golpeando en el pecho de James que la miraba entre confundido y atemorizado-.

Lily no le contestó, sino que lanzó un gruñido y subió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a los dos chicos demasiado impresionados para hablar. Mark miró a James preguntándole en silencio, y este estaba demasiado perdido como para acordarse de que ese chico le caía mal.

- No te miento si te digo que no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado –le dijo-.

- ¿Se ha cabreado porque sí? –le preguntó Mark incrédulo-.

- Al parecer ayer dije algo que no debía –dijo James sin pensar, pues aún miraba la escalera por la que se había perdido Lily-. Bueno –añadió incómodo cuando giró la cara y vio a Mark alzando las cejas-. La verdad es que no estaba muy consciente. Quizá me pasé un poco con la bebida...

- Ah –contestó Mark a falta de más palabras. Los dos chicos miraron a todos lados menos al otro hasta que Mark volvió a reaccionar-. Bueno, ya se le pasará el enfado y entonces puedes hablar con ella.

- Sí, mejor que esté un rato sola. Te aconsejo que no intentes subir ahora –le dijo señalando la habitación de Lily-.

- No, no. No quiero morir joven –bromeó Mark, aunque no estaba del todo convencido que no fuera a pasarle nada a quien osara molestar a Lily con ese humor-.

- Yo... –comenzó James incómodo moviendo los brazos de atrás hacia delante-. Creo que voy a ver si mis amigos han despertado.

Y marchó saludando al rubio con un movimiento de mano, que este le contestó mientras se sentaba pacientemente en el sofá.

OO—OO

Sirius había sido incapaz de moverse tras ver con toda la claridad del mundo, como Grace Sandler se terminaba de vestir en su cama. Eso, el hecho de que él estaba desnudo y la cara que había puesto la rubia al darse cuenta de que la había pillado, le parecía suficientemente sospechoso. Solo pensar en lo que eso podría suponer, en lo que él, en la inconsciencia de la borrachera, podría haber llegado a hacer, conseguía que la cabeza le doliese más intensamente que la primera vez que levantó la cabeza de la almohada, sintiendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

No podía pensar con claridad, aún estaba medio dormido y la resaca no ayudaba. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, las cortinas de su cama se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a un Remus realmente enojado. Sirius había olvidado lo imponente y peligroso que podía parecer su amigo cuando se enfadaba, pero de golpe recordó todas las veces, que aunque escasas eran memorables, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

Ahí estaba Remus, de pie frente a él, sujetando con fuerza las cortinas con las manos, apretando mucho los puños, completamente erguido, pareciendo más alto de lo habitual, sacando pecho y mostrando una rara mirada fría. La última vez que Remus le miró así, fue cuando por un error suyo, Quejicus acabó averiguando que su amigo era un licántropo.

- Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla –comenzó a hablar Remus con fría tranquilidad-.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? –Sirius intentó hacerse el distraído, pero comenzaba a averiguar la razón del enfado de su amigo-.

- Piensa un poco Padfoot, piensa un poco –continuó Remus mientras entraba y cerraba las cortinas con un hechizo, para que nadie a excepción de él pudiera abrirlas. Sirius tragó saliva ruidosamente-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que comenzaste a salir con Kate?

- Bueno... ese día tú y Richard dijisteis muchas cosas Moony –contestó Sirius riendo nerviosamente. Al ver la seriedad de su amigo comprendió que no era buena idea reírse en ese momento-.

- Muy bien, te lo recordaré. Te dije que ni se te ocurriera jugar con mis amigas. Te lo dije con Kate, que a fin de cuentas no era tan íntima. Con Grace esto se duplica. No sé qué ha pasado esta noche, ni siquiera sé si quiero saberlo. Pero si me entero que has jugado con ella te arrepentirás cada día el resto de tu vida.

Sirius debía reconocer que Remus amenazando era el mejor. Él, siempre tan seguro y arrogante, no había podido evitar encogerse al ver la dura mirada del licántropo. Supuso que Remus no se conformaría con un par de palabras, y comenzó a acomodarse en la cama para una larga conversación.

- Yo tampoco sé que ha pasado esta noche... El último recuerdo que tengo es estar con Prongs bebiendo whisky de fuego en Las Tres Escobas...

- Pues es evidente que aquí ha pasado algo importante... –le contestó Remus aún con frialdad pero sentándose en la cama de su amigo, relajando la postura-.

- Hombre, hasta ahí he llegado . –contestó Sirius lanzando una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca-. Pero, bueno, yo estaba borracho, ¿Pero ella? Si me odia...

- Es algo digno de averiguar –pensó Remus en voz alta. Luego olvidó su frialdad y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa divertida-. Pero supongo que muy molesto no estarás ¿no? Que tengo buena memoria y sé que Grace fue la primera chica que te gustó...

Sirius levantó la vista hacia su amigo sorprendido y negó con la cabeza contestándole la sonrisa.

- Sí estoy molesto, porque he hecho algo que no quería, cuando debería estar intentando que Kate me perdone. Y bueno, en cuanto a eso de que Sandler me gustaba...

- Tendrás la poca vergüenza de negarlo ahora. –comentó Remus divertido por la frustración de su amigo-.

- Nunca dije que me gustara. Solo que en aquella época, de nuestro curso era la que más llamaba la atención, por motivos evidentes...

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír recordando aquella época.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_4 de octubre de 1973_

_Era jueves, y los alumnos de tercer curso de Gryffindor se encontraban en una aburrida clase de pociones que compartían con los Slytherin. Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en mesas de dos, delante James y Sirius, y detrás Remus y Peter. Estos últimos intentaban no explotar la clase mientras preparaban la solución para encoger que el profesor __Slughorn les había mandado hacer, pues ambos eran terriblemente malos en esa asignatura. _

_Remus intentaba cortar simétricamente sus raíces de margarita, ignorando las risas de sus dos amigos que estaban sentados delante. James y Sirius no parecían incómodos porque el profesor les hubiera colocado en la primera fila y seguían sin atender y riéndose en voz alta de sus propias ideas. _

_- Chicos –les llamó-. ¡Chicos! –por fin consiguió que ambos le prestaran atención y se giraran a mirarle-. ¿No podéis reír más bajo? Sabéis que esta clase me cuesta mucho y si me desconcentráis, soy capaz de hacer explotar el caldero..._

_- La última vez te quedó un naranja muy bonito en la piel Moony –bromeó James volviendo a mirar hacia delante riéndose-._

_Sin embargo, Sirius se apoyó más cómodamente en la mesa de Remus y Peter, mirando algo que estaba detrás de ellos con una amplia sonrisa. Remus le imitó y vio que Sirius miraba hacia la mesa en que estaban sentadas Grace y Lily haciendo cada una su poción en silencio. Remus rodó los ojos y Sirius se rió en voz baja, para luego alzar la voz._

_- ¡Sandler! ¡Se te han caído las raíces de margarita!_

_La chica levantó la vista hacia su compañero y le miró interrogante. Él le señaló la parte delantera de la mesa, y ella se inclinó comprobando que tenía razón y sus raíces habían ido a parar allí. Al apoyarse, dejó entrever, a través de la túnica, un estrecho escote, en el que Sirius puso toda su atención. Para un chico de diecisiete años no había nada en qué fijarse, pero teniendo en cuenta que a sus trece años las chicas aún no estaban desarrolladas, y que Grace era la primera que había empezado a llevar sujetador, se había ganado toda la atención de sus compañeros desde el inicio de curso._

_Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius que se había inclinado para ver mejor, y estaba aplastando sus ingredientes. _

_- Deja de hacer el idiota –le recriminó empujándole hacia su mesa-._

_- Tenía que hacerlo –se disculpó Sirius con una sonrisa-. Era una oportunidad única._

_- Y que todos te agradecemos Padfoot –le dijo James que también había observado la escena con una sonrisa, al igual que varios compañeros. Peter asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón al moreno de gafas-. La verdad es que Sandler me caería mejor sino fuera a todas partes con la insufrible de Evans. –añadió James mirando con rencor a la pelirroja de trenzas que trabajaba en silencio, solo parando para mandar discretas sonrisas a su amigo Severus que parecía haberla dado un truco que había funcionado-._

_- No sé qué os ha dado últimamente con Grace –susurró Remus divertido mientras tomaba sus raíces-._

_Los otros tres comenzaron a reír por lo absurdo de la pregunta. Sirius parecía dispuesto a contarle punto por punto todas las razones de peso, y Remus rió imaginándose lo que vendría. Tenía las raíces cogidas en un puño, y lo habría echado de lleno en el caldero si una delicada mano no habría tomado la suya. _

_Se giró a tiempo para ver los ojos claros de Rachel mirándole con timidez, a la vez que le soltaba la mano. _

_- Ibas a echar las raíces antes que el bazo de rata. Se habría estropeado la poción –le dijo en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo-._

_Remus, que se había impresionado cuando una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo al entrar en contacto con Rachel, solo atinó a sonreírla. _

_- Ay Rachel –dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña que se sonrojó más pero sonrió a los demás tímidamente-. Si tú no habrías estado aquí a saber qué barbaridad habría hecho nuestro Moony..._

_La chica rió en voz baja, sin saber qué más decir. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a los cuatro y corrió a sentarse de nuevo con Gisele que miraba la escena divertida._

_- ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto poniendo nerviosa a mi prima, Sirius? –preguntó Richard riendo mientras aparecía junto a Peter-. La mi pobre, cada vez que se siente el centro de atención, se bloquea._

_Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida._

_- Es divertido verla así –dijo-._

_Remus apenas oyó la conversación que comenzaron los otros, pues miraba su mano y a Rachel de forma intermitente. Esta no parecía darse cuenta, pero sí Gisele que le miraba divertida. Era un nuevo descubrimiento para él, el hecho de que le gustara el tacto que tenía la mano de Rachel. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, maquinando cómo podría volver a tocarla disimuladamente. _

_De pronto el profesor Slughorn llegó a la mesa y les regañó a todos._

_- ¿Por qué no están haciendo su poción señores?_

_- Disculpe profesor –dijeron a coro volviendo todos a su trabajo-._

_El profesor sonrió a James, Sirius y Richard, ignorando a Peter y Remus como si no estuvieran. Cogió por los hombros a Richard y lo acompañó a su pupitre donde Kate continuaba haciendo su poción mordiéndose la lengua en señal de concentración. _

_- ¿Qué tal se encuentra su padre, señor Johnson?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Volviendo al presente, Remus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius apretándolo con fuerza.

- Habla con ella a ver qué ha pasado esta noche. Y si me entero que la has tratado mal, te acuerdas.

- ¡Padfoot! –se oyó gritar a James en la habitación-. ¿Por qué no puedo abrir las malditas cortinas?

Remus suspiró, hizo una floritura con la varita y las cortinas se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que James intentaba abrirlas, tirando al suelo al jugador de quidditch. Sin embargo, este se levantó corriendo con mucha energía y se apoyó en unos de los postes de la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Prongs? –preguntó Sirius algo alarmado por la entrada de su amigo, y porque en ese momento se estaba poniendo verde-.

- Lo primero, ¿Tenéis por ahí la poción anti resaca? –preguntó el chico sentándose al borde de la cama y sujetándose el estómago.

Remus bufó exasperado y se dirigió a su baúl del que sacó un frasco.

- Debería dejarte así por irresponsable –le dijo a James dándole el frasco-.

- Tengo derecho sobre él –le contestó el chico señalando el frasco-. Yo preparé la poción –y bebió un gran trago-.

- Ahora dinos qué ha pasado –le urgió Sirius impaciente, mientras James le pasaba la poción como si de un cigarro se tratara-.

- Pues –comenzó James que se interrumpió de golpe a mirar a su mejor amigo-. ¡Pad tío vístete! ¿No ves que hoy tengo el estómago delicado? ¡Para que encima me hagas vomitar!

Remus rió mientras Sirius tomaba su ropa y se vestía, al principio algo ofendido y después contagiándose de la risa.

- Si el señor ya está cómodo –le hizo a James una reverencia en broma, instándole a hablar-.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó James-.

- Buena pregunta –dijo Remus con sarcasmo-.

- ¿A mí me preguntas? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo-.

- Es que esta mañana me he despertado y Lily está enfadada conmigo por algo que supuestamente dije, pero estaba demasiado trompa para recordarlo –confesó James-.

- ¿No te ha dado ninguna pista? –preguntó Remus con ojo crítico-.

- Bueno –comenzó James avergonzado-. Tal vez mencionara que yo la acuse de utilizar nuestra Torre como picadero...

- ¡James! –reclamó Remus dándole un empujón mientras Sirius se reía-.

- ¡Si es que no me acuerdo! ¿Cómo puedo disculparme por algo que no recuerdo haber dicho?

- Normalmente se empieza por "lo siento", "perdóname", "soy gilipollas"... –iba sugiriendo Remus algo cabreado-.

- No te agobies Prongs –dijo Sirius más serio y palmeándole la espalda a su amigo-. Al parecer yo en mi inconsciente borrachera me he tirado a Sandler...

- ¿Qué? –se oyó la voz de Peter saliendo de su cama, con el pelo revuelto y la cara más sorprendida del mundo-.

OO—OO

Hora y media antes, Grace entraba corriendo al cuarto de las chicas como alma que lleva el diablo. Todas sus compañeras estaban durmiendo, menos Sadie que se volvió al ver a la chica tirarse a su cama y correr las cortinas con furia. Se encogió de hombros, imaginándose que por fin la rubia se había librado de ese novio tan estúpido que tenía, aunque eso la habría costado dada su reacción.

Sin embargo, Grace tenía su mente muy alejada de Derek. Tras correr las cortinas se tiró a su cama y procedió a golpearse la cabeza con la almohada repetidamente. ¿Cómo había permitido que esa ocurriera? ¿Por qué le había parecido tan buena idea? Si en esos momentos encontrara la parte de su subconsciente que la animó a tomar esa decisión, la pegaría una paliza sin dudarlo. Estaba rabiosa, enfadada consigo misma, pues solo ella tenía la culpa, y triste.

Apartó la vista de la almohada intentando aclarar su mente, y, sin querer, esta fue a parar a uno de los cabeceros de su cama donde descansaban dos de sus tesoros. Eran dos rosas, una de cristal tallada cuidadosamente, y la otra real, arrancada de un rosal, y posteriormente disecada para que permaneciera siempre tan roja como el primer día. Esos regalos habían significado mucho para ella, y en ningún momento, ni en los peores, había sido capaz de tirarlos. Recordaba el día que los había recibido...

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_13 de julio de 1975_

_Grace estaba radiante el día de su quince cumpleaños. Ese día cumplía una edad muy importante en el mundo mágico, sobretodo para una señorita de su categoría. Por tradición, los padres de la cumpleañera realizaban una fiesta por todo lo alto, invitando a las familias más distinguidas de magos, con el fin de que su hija eligiera a uno de los herederos de alguna familia, y firmasen un contrato de compromiso que se llevaría a cabo al cumplir ambos la mayoría de edad.Por supuesto, era una tradición perdida y ya no se hacían matrimonios acordados, exceptuando casos aislados. Pero aún así sus padres habían insistido en realizar la fiesta para que todo el mundo mágico supiera que su única hija ya tenía quince años. No la habían dejado invitar a sus amigas, pues esta fiesta era más para ellos que para su hija, pero la semana siguiente celebraría el cumpleaños con una fiesta de pijama a la que acudirían todas ellas._

_Acababa de posar para la foto que saldría en El Profeta anunciando la celebración. No quería ver las caras de sus amigas cuando la vieran con su vestido blanco inmaculado, el cabello con muchas extensiones (que su madre había hecho que la llegara hasta la cintura) y peinado hacia un lado, recogido con una gran rosa blanca y los zapatos, por supuesto blancos, de tacón de aguja que la estaban volviendo loca. Bastante se habían reído cuando las había hablado de la fiesta una de la últimas noches del curso. Lily lo había comparado con el baile de una tal cenicenta o algo así, Kate lo había encontrado muy romántico, por mucho que Grace insistió en que a ella no la iban a buscar marido. Gisele estaba atónita, pues aunque era sangre limpia, en su país no se hacía dicho baile, y Rachel era la única que había oído hablar de ello, pero agradecía no tener que hacer ninguno, pues la chica odiaba ser el centro de atención._

_Caminó torpemente hacia una silla y se sentó suspirando. Si su madre quería que se rompiera una pierna iba por buen camino. Se quitó disimuladamente un tacón y se masajeó el pie, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera en esa postura. Alguien se puso delante de ella y Grace dejó caer el pie rápidamente, antes de comprobar que se trataba de Regulus Black. Le sonrió. Adoraba a ese chico, aunque tenía un comportamiento algo frío para su pasional forma de ser Gryffindor, era un chico muy dulce, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y la trataba con mucho cariño. El chico, un año menor que ella, llevaba una caja cuidadosamente empaquetada en sus manos._

_- Toma, feliz cumpleaños –la dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Fue como si la hubiera leído lo primero que pensó cuando vio la caja, pues se apresuró a aclarar-. Mi madre lo ha empaquetado._

_Desde luego era un gesto muy propio de Walburga Black, que no perdía ocasión de dejar claro la diferencia entre su familia y el resto. El regalo de Regulus estaba empaquetado con un papel verde con destellos plateados, y el cordón que lo unía imitaba a una serpiente. Grace lo tomó como si fuera una bomba de relojería, y lo abrió con cuidado una vez instalado en su regazo. Al desatar el nudo del cordón, tuvo la desagradable impresión que esa serpiente se movía. _

_Al abrirlo, se encontró con una caja de madera rectangular, que tenía en uno de los laterales un cristal que dejaba ver lo que había en su interior. _

_- La hice yo mismo –dijo Regulus orgulloso-. Empecé a hacerla cuando el profesor Flitwick nos enseñó el encantamiento cortante. Probé si con el cristal funcionaba, y la fui diseñando poco a poco..._

_Grace no tenía palabras. Frente a ella y protegida por la caja, estaba la rosa de cristal más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No le faltaba nada, Regulus incluso había tallado las espinas. Era un trabajo digno de un profesional, y el hecho de que el pequeño de los Black hubiera estado tantos meses confeccionando su regalo, la dejaba sin palabras. Le miró sonriente y con la emoción escrita en los ojos._

_- Regulus, yo... no sé cómo agradecerte esto... es lo más bonito que jamás me han regalado..._

_El muchacho sonrió satisfecho y la tendió la mano._

_- Si bailas conmigo me doy por agradecido._

_Y así salieron ambos a la pista. Grace aún tenía un dolor de pies increíble, pero Regulus la llevaba tan bien que apenas lo notaba. El chico era alto para tener catorce años, incluso había superado en altura a su hermano. Tenía la fría y completa seguridad digna de un heredero de una familia de renombre, aunque no fuera él el heredero. Eso la hizo acordarse de su compañero de clase._

_- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu hermano? –preguntó buscando a Sirius con la mirada extrañada. Ese estando sólo era capaz incluso de llegar a quemar la casa-._

_Regulus frunció levemente el ceño, pero la contestó con una sonrisa encantadora:_

_- A saber dónde se ha metido... No disfruta con este tipo de reuniones..._

_Se contuvo justo a tiempo de añadir algo más, pues acababa de recordar que la mejor amiga de Grace era una sangre sucia. Era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no sería él quien fuera a su casa a insultar sus principios el mismo día de su cumpleaños._

_Sin embargo Grace pareció notar algo raro, pues ya no se sintió igual de cómoda el resto del baile, ni volvió a hablarle. Cuando la pieza terminó, la rubia hizo una elegante reverencia mientras se disculpaba con su amigo._

_- Voy a guardar tu regalo que no quiero que nadie lo rompa en un descuido._

_Tomó la caja y salió elegantemente del lugar hacia la terraza donde estaban acumulando los regalos. Cuando se encontró lejos de la vista de los demás, lanzó un pequeño gritito y, sin agacharse, sacudió las piernas haciendo volar los zapatos, para caminar descalza el espacio que la separaba de la mesa. _

_- Esto podría matar a cualquiera... –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas-._

_- Buenas tardes Sirius –le saludó Grace tranquilamente dejando el regalo de Regulus en la mesa y dándose la vuelta-._

_Sirius estaba tras ella apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de forma despreocupada, con la túnica cuidadosamente desarreglada, y con una de sus zapatos en la mano._

_- Que sepas que has estado a punto de darme con esto en la cabeza. –la recordó intentando imitar a la profesora Mcgonagall cuando se enfadaba, pero sin dar resultado pues sonreía abiertamente-._

_- Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó Grace poniendo una mano en su pecho de manera solemne-. _

_- Bah, no te culpo –la respondió el muchacho con un gesto de mano-. Si a mi me obligaran a calzarme esto también querría tirarlo lejos._

_- Estarías muy mono con ellos puestos –dijo Grace riendo-._

_- Siempre podemos probar, ¿Qué talla usas? –bromeó mientras fingía intentar medir su pie por si entraba en el tacón-._

_Grace se echó a reír y le arrebató el zapato por si acaso se le ocurría algo que provocara un desastre. El chico la sonrió y después dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de regalos, concretamente hacia la rosa de cristal._

_- El regalo de Regulusin ¿eh? –la dijo con sorna señalando la rosa con la cabeza-._

_Grace frunció el ceño, aunque solo fue un segundo. Se acercó a su compañero y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados._

_- Al menos él me ha regalado algo. No se puede decir lo mismo de ti... –le contestó hirientemente mientras sonreía-._

_- Eso no es verdad. Solamente que yo prefiero improvisar los regalos en el momento._

_- ¿Entonces aún puedo esperar algo de tu parte?_

_- Claro... –respondió moviéndose-. Déjame pensar. _

_Grace estuvo tentada a preguntarle si para pensar era necesario que la mirara tan fijamente, pero el chico parecía de verdad concentrado y no pensaba perderse ese momento._

_- En algo tengo que darle la razón a Regulus –dijo Sirius tras unos minutos-._

_- ¿En qué?_

_- Lo que más te pega es una flor. Y parece que la rosa sea la que mejor te sienta –dijo mirando la flor que adornaba su pelo, haciendo que Grace sonriera agradecida por el halago-. Pero siempre he pensado que mi hermano es demasiado frío, como el cristal..._

_Grace le miró enarcando una ceja interrogante y con una sonrisa divertida. No habló, sino que siguió observando como Sirius se dirigía a una de las esquinas del balcón donde había un rosal con rosas de todos los colores. El chico se acercó y arrancó una rosa roja. La apuntó con la varita, y el rojo se hizo más intenso, y el capullo se volvió dorado. Susurró otro hechizo y la rosa parecía brillar. Se la ofreció con una sonrisa, que no pudo evitar corresponder al ver la belleza de la rosa._

_- Cuando dijiste que me sentaban bien las rosas señalaste a la de mi cabeza, y déjame decirte que es blanca –le recordó solo para hacerle algo de rabiar, aunque sabía que él no era fácil de enojar-._

_- Sí, pero esta es rojo Gryffindor, rojo pasión..._

_En ese momento Grace fue consciente que Sirius se había acercado mucho a ella, consciente o inconscientemente. Abrumada por la cercanía, Grace bajó la mirada hacia su rosa y buscó una excusa para apartarle un poco. _

_- No has contado con algo Black –como imaginaba, esto le hizo alejarse. No solo había puesto en duda su eficacia, sino que había bromeado llamándole por el apellido-._

_- ¿Con qué?_

_- La rosa de tu hermano es eterna, y la tuya se secará en pocos días y sus pétalos se caerán._

_Sirius sonrió confiado y tomó delicadamente la rosa entre sus manos otra vez._

_- Aún no he terminado. –pronunció en voz baja un hechizo que envolvió a la rosa en una luz violeta, y después la dejó igual-. Ya está. No se secará nunca y se mantendrá igual de fresca que hoy. Además, en ventaja con esa flor- dijo mirando con desprecio el regalo de Regulus-. Es que el tacto de esta siempre será como si la acabaras de cortar. Compruébalo._

_Grace volvió a coger la rosa y comprobó que era cierto. Le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, y él le devolvió la sonrisa quitándola la rosa de las manos. _

_- ¿Qué...? –iba a protestar Grace cuando Sirius dejó la flor sobre la mesa y la tomó de la mano-._

_- Ven conmigo –dijo solamente el chico, y no hizo falta más para que Grace le hiciera caso-._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Al recordar eso, no puedo evitar que dos lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. Tomó con cuidado la flor que Sirius le había regalado y la acercó a su cara. Tenía los ojos empañados de las lágrimas contenidas, pero pudo ver que la rosa seguía tan roja y brillante como siempre, con el capullo dorado que brillaba como el oro. Su tacto seguía siendo como si la acabaran de cortar, el olor permanecía, entrando con dulzura por su nariz, y embriagando sus sentidos.

OO—OO

Kate acababa de despertar cuando oyó un leve sollozo en la cama de su derecha. Pudo ver que Grace acababa de echar las cortinas, y que si estaba llorando, cosa que dudaba, acababa de comenzar. Grace tampoco era una chica que llorara mucho, solo en determinadas ocasiones. Se acercó algo más a la cama de la rubia, oyéndola suspirar, signo inequívoco de que Grace intentaba controlar su llanto poco a poco.

Se preguntó cómo había ido su reunión con Derek la noche anterior. Al no verla aparecer en toda la noche, pensó que Derek la habría perdonado y las cosas se habrían arreglado entre ellos. Pero sin duda, si Grace estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría el pobre Derek. La tarde anterior él estaba aterrorizado por su cita con su novia, por todo lo que ella podía confirmarle o desmentirle. Sin embargo, al fijarse en Grace en clase pudo ver cómo ella coqueteaba descaradamente con James, sin mostrarse en absoluto preocupada. ¿Sospecharía que Derek sabía lo de ellos? ¿Sería por eso por lo que de repente se había sentido tan mal como para ir a cenar? Desde luego si ella le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a su novio... ¡Ella jamás le pondría los cuernos a su novio! Este pensamiento la hizo acordarse de Sirius. Negó con la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento de su mente.

La carcomía la incertidumbre sobre qué habría pasado. Dio unos pasos dispuesta a preguntarle a Grace, pero se arrepintió pues seguramente esta sólo le daría su versión de los hechos. No, ella tenía que hablar con Derek, y asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se vistió con la primera ropa que encontró en su baúl, pues al ser sábado no necesitaba el uniforme, se fue al baño, y tras mojarse un poco el corto pelo rizado, lo peinó con sus dedos. Después, a grandes zancadas cruzó la habitación despertando a Gisele sin querer.

OO—OO

Cora Mendes acababa de terminar su taza de café matutino. La dejó encima de la mesa, y con un vago movimiento de varita, la taza quedó reluciente y voló hacia el armario. La mujer comenzó a recoger la correspondencia que la lechuza había traído hacía apenas diez minutos. Caminó elegantemente hacia la silla y se sentó despreocupadamente. Era bastante parecida a su hija Gisele, pequeñita, risueña, amable y con el característico pelo rizado, que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Vestía una túnica de color verde muy cómoda, que ya estaba algo desgastada y aprovechaba para ponérsela por casa.

Acababa de abrir una carta del Ministerio de Magia, cuando el timbre sonó. La mujer dejó la carta sobre la mesa, cogió su varita y se acercó sigilosamente hacia un lado de la puerta, cuidándose de no estar enfrente por si esta era derribada y la dejaba al descubierto.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó-.

- Cora soy yo –oyó la voz de su marido, aunque eso no hizo que bajara la guardia por supuesto-.

- ¿Cuál fue la primera escoba que montaste, Tomás? –le preguntó siguiendo el reglamento-.

- Una estrella fugaz –escuchó decir a su marido tras la puerta-. ¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?

- Tarta de queso –le respondió sonriendo mientras abría la puerta con la varita-.

- Tenemos que inventar un método más rápido para los días de lluvia –dijo Tomás entrando empapado-.

- Con él iba un muchacho de 19 años, de baja estatura, buena constitución, de pelo castaño claro y sonrisa tímida.

- Hola Cora –saludó el chico después de que esta besara a su marido-.

- Hola Anthony cielo –le saludó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Cora sonrió al chico al que apreciaba mucho y se dirigió a su marido que se veía cansado.

- ¿Qué tal la guardia en la Orden? –le preguntó mientras le hacía sentarse y se dirigía a calentar una taza de café para él-.

- Agotadora... –señaló el hombro apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su esposa-. Pero gracias a Merlín tranquila.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Matthew?

Tomás suspiró mientras se pasaba los dedos por los ojos con aire derrotado.

- No, no han averiguado nada aún. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho? –preguntó con aire de desesperación-.

- No quiero ser negativo –interrumpió Anthony-. Pero Matt nunca ha sido descuidado. La mandaron a una misión y lleva dos semanas sin dar señales de vida. Quizá deberíamos poner a Dorcas sobre aviso, por lo que pueda ocurrir...

- Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón, a estas alturas hay que prepararse para lo peor –coincidió Tomás-.

- No vais a convencerla de que pierda la esperanza de encontrarle con vida, es su hermano al fin y al cabo –añadió Cora pensativa-.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Tomás dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa frustrado. Matthew apenas era un muchacho de veinticuatro años, y el modo en que había desaparecido no daba mucho espacio a la esperanza.

- Ya tengo preparada la carta para Gisele –dijo Cora apresurándose a cambiar de tema de conversación-.

La mención de la chica hizo brillar los ojos de Anthony, que olvidó de repente todos los problemas de la Orden del Fénix y sonrió.

- Yo también escribí la mía –dijo sacando un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado-. ¿Seguro que no te importa mandárselas juntas?

- Insisto –confirmó Cora quitándole el pergamino de las mano y uniéndole a los pergaminos que ella había escrito-. Prefiero enviarla todo el correo a la vez y por vía segura. No quiero dar motivos a nadie para que piensen que mi hija anda metida en esto. Y pueden pensarlo si ven las mismas lechuzas ir día sí y día también a Hogwarts.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que la mujer tenía razón. Tomás, que había ocultado su cabeza tras la edición matutina de El Profeta, carraspeó con la garganta para llamar la atención del joven.

- Escucha Bones, si quieres que te permita salir con mi hija, más te vale ser más listo y pensar más en su seguridad.

Anthony volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sin ganas de contestarle nada a su suegro, pero una pregunta rondó por su cabeza sin que se atreviese a realizarla en voz alta. Si Tomás insinuaba que aún no le había permitido salir con Gisele, ¿Qué había hecho los últimos tres meses?

OO—OO

James había dejado la habitación de los chicos arrastrando a Peter fuera de ella, con la ayuda de Jeff. Pobre Padfoot. No bastaba con que Remus ejerciera su papel de amigo protector y le amenazara de todas las formas que sabía por lo ocurrido con Grace. Ahora resultaba que Peter también había adquirido un instinto sobre protector con su compañera de equipo y se había enfadado. Él no apoyaba la idea de Remus de que Grace y Sirius deberían hablar. Peter directamente parecía querer matar a Sirius. Lo había visto claro cuando el pequeño de los cuatro había saltado literalmente de su cama y se había abalanzado sobre su mejor amigo, con una agresividad que ríete tú de la transformación de Remus. Antes de que él y Remus hubieran reaccionado, Sirius ya se había llevado un buen puñetazo y luchaba para quitar a Peter de encima suyo.

Cuando el bueno de Jeff salió del baño se encontró con una escena algo inédita. Sirius intentaba apartar a Peter con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba al cabecero de su cama. Peter agarraba y tiraba de su "amigo" de donde podía, haciendo rasgar la camiseta del moreno. Y Remus y James tiraban del pequeño, que había demostrado tener más fuerza y destreza de la que imaginaban. Su instinto le llevó a correr a ayudar al que más lo necesitaba, que parecía ser Sirius.

Tras un rato de absurda pelea, consiguieron separarles, teniendo que calmar entonces a Sirius que exigía una revancha. Remus y James acordaron que el primero se quedara con Sirius, y el segundo, junto con Jeff, intentara calmar a Peter. No sabían qué había pasado por la mente de su amigo, pero si que si tenían que tranquilizarle, lo mejor sería empezar por llevarle a desayunar, pues Peter con el estómago lleno era más receptivo.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto así Wormtail? –preguntó James cuando estuvo seguro que este no iba a saltarle a la yugular-.

Peter bufó molesto, mirando a James como si fuera evidente.

- Tú más que nadie deberías haberlo notado –le acusó enfadado, haciendo que James se perdiera-. Grace lleva días que no acaba de estar bien.

- ¿Cómo...? –empezó a preguntar James, que no había notado cambios en la chica, aunque bien pensado tampoco se había fijado-.

- Hace unos días me la encontré llorando. Grace nunca fue de llorar, pero este curso parece más propensa que nunca...

Jeff y James se miraron sin hablar. El primero porque se había perdido en algún momento de la conversación, como siempre le pasaba cuando hablaban de cosas que ocurrieran antes de ese curso. El segundo ya se estaba empezando a mosquear. Resultaba que tenía a una cazadora con la moral baja y no se había dado cuenta. Quizá no sería tan buen capitán... Él debería haberle dicho algo a Sirius, pero el amigo siempre estaba antes del capitán. Además, tenía que reconocer egoístamente que tenía miedo por si Grace se tan sentía culpable por ponerle los cuernos a su novio, que le dejara ganar en el partido... No, Grace era más competitiva que él, si cabe, y no era bueno para el espíritu del equipo desconfiar unos de otros.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, los tres se encontraron con una preciosa rubia de ojos negros apoyada en la pared, mirando a James fijamente y sonriéndole coquetamente. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, y Peter pareció olvidar su mal humor para sonreír a su amigo con picardía. James por su parte no se mostró muy entusiasmado, pero él sabía exactamente que, cuando Jane quería hablar con él, nada de lo que la dijera la haría cambiar a opinión. Les hizo un gesto a los chicos para que les dejaran solos y se acercó a la rubia que sonreía más ampliamente por haber conseguido quedarse a solas con el merodeador.

- Buenos días Jane –la saludó el chico con educación-.

- Buenos días –le contestó con voz sugerente y mirada brillante-. ¿Qué tal va todo?

James hizo un gesto con los hombros y la sonrió después, preguntándola sin palabras qué tal estaba ella. Jane continuó con su silenciosa conversación, soltando una breve risa musical.

Jane no era tonta. Sabía a lo que iba, y probablemente también James se habría percatado de ello. Pero no tenía intención de coquetear descaradamente con él, ni de insinuarle nada, hasta que notara que el chico había bajado las barreras. Por eso había estado más de una semana sin apenas hablarle, dejándole tiempo para asimilar que la pelirroja definitivamente no era para él, y que en el fondo, el hecho de que esta se hubiera enamorado del prefecto de Hufflepuff, era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

- Quería preguntarte, si es posible que en algún momento de hoy me hagas un hueco para explicarme una duda de Transformaciones –dijo recitando la excusa que se había aprendido de memoria-. Últimamente he tenido problemas con la asignatura, y como a ti se te da tan bien..

Había utilizado el tono exacto, el balbuceo debido e incluso había apartado la vista con nerviosismo, imitando perfectamente los sonrojos que había dejado olvidados años atrás, pero que tan convincentes eran para todo el mundo. Cuando él la sonrió con confianza y un poco de disculpa en la mirada, Jane supo que su reacción había hecho su trabajo aunque los resultados no se vieran instantáneamente.

- Verás Jane... Intentaré sacar un rato –la confesó-. Pero hoy es un día extraño, espero que entiendas que le de prioridad a otras cosas...

James no estaba de humor para darle clases particulares a Jane y repasar los apuntes entre cotilleos. No era que no quisiera ayudar a su amiga, pero la discusión entre sus amigos y el enfado de Lily ocupaban toda su mente en ese momento.

- No te preocupes –le sonrió con dulzura-. Si encuentras ese ratito, pasaré la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca.

Y allí estaría esperándole, y ya de paso adelantando tarea. Pues sabía que en cinco minutos, dos horas o siete, él acabaría sacando tiempo para ella. Siempre lo sacaba, sino, no tanto como chica, y más como amiga. Pero se había ganado ese privilegio. Se dio la vuelta con elegancia y caminó con decisión y sensualidad hacia el otro lado del pasillo, sabiendo que aunque sólo fuera un segundo, él la habría visto.

OO—OO

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Lily a Mark una vez le hubo contado todo lo ocurrido con James la noche anterior-.

Mark tuvo que pensar qué decir, pues Lily aún estaría furiosa y él no quería convertirse en el blanco de su novia. La miró algo desconcertado pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eres un poco exagerada –la dijo cuando encontró las palabras más finas para expresarse-.

- ¿Te parezco exagerada? ¿Has oído lo que me dijo? –protestó la pelirroja. Mark suspiró, quizá no había elegido bien las palabras después de todo-.

- Sí lo he oído. Pero teniendo en cuenta la cara que tenía el chabal esta mañana, no parece acordarse de habértelo dicho.

- Pero lo dijo. Y eso significa que lo piensa. –refunfuñó Lily cruzándose de brazos-.

- Quizá fueron unas palabras desafortunadas –defendió Mark-. Pero pienso que tiene razón. Yo no me siento cómodo comportándome sí en un sitio oficial...

- No es un sitio oficial. Es una torre privada, pero tanto de él como mía. –protestó Lily-.

- Entonces está en su derecho de sentirse incómodo en un lugar que debería ser como otro hogar. El director os dio la torre para que estuvierais más cómodos, no para que tú y yo nos comportáramos indebidamente.

Lily bufó pero rehusó contestar. Si lo hiciera, seguramente acabaría discutiendo con su novio. El hecho de que él fuera tan regio y respetara escrupulosamente las normas, no significaba que James también lo hiciera. Por esa razón sabía que el razonamiento de Mark no valía para el merodeador, que la había dicho todo aquello para fastidiarla. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que la hubiera insultado ni se hubiera pasado, y a estas alturas no se acordaba de nada. Quizá debería solucionar ese embrollo...

- ¿Por qué no vas y hacéis las paces? –la propuso Mark al verla en silencio. Lily rió pues pareció leerla el pensamiento-.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una lechuza marrón claro se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana y la miraba fijamente. La reconoció como una de las lechuzas del colegio y se apresuró a correr hacia ella. Esta levantó una de las patas y Lily sacó un pequeño pergamino donde habían escritas dos líneas con la pulida letra del profesor Dumbledore.

- Me parece que quiera o no, tendré que hablar con James –informó a Mark tras haber leído la carta-. Tenemos reunión con Dumbledore en media hora.

OO—OO

Remus se sentó en la cama vacía de James suspirando ruidosamente y mirando molesto a Sirius, que aunque se había calmado aún despotricaba contra Peter.

- Maldito idiota... –murmuraba Sirius en voz baja-.

- ¿Has terminado? –le preguntó Remus con tranquilidad. El animago lanzó un gruñido que Remus interpretó como una afirmación-. Bien, pues alégrate que lo ha hecho Peter y no yo. Cuando he visto a Grace salir de aquí esta mañana, he tenido el impulso.

- Tú jamás perderías los nervios de esa forma Moony –dijo Sirius burlándose de la paciencia de su amigo-. ¿Pero, qué mosca le ha picado? Me ha hecho daño el muy imbecil...

- No nos gusta verla mal. Y después de lo que acaba de pasar, no creo que vaya a estar pegando botes de alegría, sino más bien al contrario.

- ¡Ey! ¡No soy tan malo! –rió Sirius intentando librarse de la tensión que reinaba de la habitación, y también dentro de él-.

- Sirius, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó Remus. Sirius rodó los ojos molesto, había olvidado la especial sensibilidad que tenía su amigo-. Y no me digas que es por Kate, porque algo me dice que esta vez no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Sirius comenzó a caminar por la habitación nervioso. Se sentía como un león enjaulado, y muy desencaminado no estaba, pues sabía que Remus no le dejaría salir de allí sin una buena explicación. Bufó otra vez y se sentó en su cama, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Después de un rato que Remus esperó pacientemente en silencio, Sirius habló.

- Temo que, después de todo, no lo tengo tan superado como creía...

OO—OO

Kate estaba desayunando tranquilamente en su mesa de Gryffindor mirando alrededor. Todavía no había bajado ningún conocido, puede que algún Slytherin pero esos no contaban para ella. Además, ella solo quería ver a Derek y preguntarle qué había ocurrido para que Grace llegara a la habitación llorando de esa manera.

A los veinte minutos, cuando ya se la había enfriado lo que la quedaba de desayuno y se había dado por vencida, salió del Gran Comedor sin rumbo fijo. Iba a subir las escaleras hacia la lechucería cuando una mano la tocó la espalda llamándola. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Derek Rumsfelt.

- Estás muy guapa esta mañana, Kate –la dijo-.

- ¡Derek! –exclamó Kate aliviada y abrazando al chico, contenta de verle tan entero-. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué pasó con Grace?

Ante la mención de la rubia, el rostro de Derek se contrajo y se puso serio de repente. Kate lo notó y se asustó pensando lo peor.

- Supongo que encontró algo mejor que hacer, que el venir a hablar conmigo... –la dijo Derek sin poder ocultar su tono furioso-.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Kate desconcertada-. ¿No fue? Pero... pero si Grace no ha pasado la noche en el cuarto. Ha llegado de mañana y llorando, pensé que habíais cortado o algo así...

Derek se sorprendió con la noticia y su semblante se ensombreció más aún.

- ¿Cómo que no ha dormido allí? ¿Y dónde ha estado? –preguntó con un tono que Kate no le conocía-.

- No lo sé. Cuando la vi así bajé corriendo haber si te veía y me contabas por qué estaba así. Se la notaba completamente devastada... Derek, ¿de verdad estás seguro de todo lo que me dijiste? Es que aún me cuesta creerlo...

- Estoy seguro –la contestó él con voz dura-.

Kate dio un respingo y Derek la miró, dándose cuenta de su tono. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y la pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Perdona, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

OO—OO

Unas molestas y ruidosas pisadas la habían despertado. Levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y vio a Kate atravesar la habitación corriendo. Intentó alzar una ceja de incredulidad, pero el sueño no la dejó. Comprobó la hora que era y se quejó por haberse despertado tan pronto un sábado. Dio media vuelta intentando volver a dormirse, pero pronto comprobó que ya era imposible. Estaba demasiado despierta y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para hace ruido. Sadie se removía a su lado, haciendo ruido con las sábanas, le pareció oír que alguien reía en la Sala Común (¡a esas horas!) y en algún punto de la habitación, alguien parecía estar llorando.

Al pensar en lo último por segunda vez, se sintió más despierta y levantó la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Quizá llorar no era la palabra, pero había oído un sollozo reprimido. Miró a su alrededor, Sadie durmiendo tranquilamente, la cama de Lily vacía y sin deshacer desde hace varias semanas, la camal de Grace que estaba cerrada por las cortinas, y la cama de Kate aún desecha, como prueba de que acababa de ser abandonada. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de dónde procedía ese ruido.

Se acercó a la cama de Grace, pero no se atrevió a descorrer las cortinas.

- ¡Grace! –la susurró desde fuera con cuidado de no despertar a Sadie-.

- ¿Gis? –preguntó la rubia desde dentro-.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente, ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Grace a la defensiva, mientras volvía a colocar sus regalos en su sitio antes de que a su amiga la diera por abrir las cortinas y verla con ellos en la mano-.

- He oído ruidos –comentó Gisele entrecerrando los ojos-.

- Ah ya... –empezó Grace buscando tiempo para inventarse una buena excusa-. Es que estoy haciendo estiramientos... augh, mmm... –intentó imitar pobremente los gemidos típicos del esfuerzo físico-.

- Vale –comentó Gisele sorprendida. Grace estaba cada día más loca, no había dudas-.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para ser ella con toda su energía habitual.

Una vez ya duchada y vestida, bajó a la Sala Común, dirección hacia el Gran Comedor. En la amplia habitación solo estaban unos chicos de segundo curso, ninguno de sus amigos. Sabía que al ser sábado, o estarían desayunando o continuarían durmiendo. No les podía culpar, ella también lo haría si Kate no la hubiera despertado.

Mencionando a Kate, la encontró cuando caminaba hacia el vestíbulo. La chica no la vio, pues estaba a sus espaldas, pero ella sí lo vio todo. No la gustaba que Kate hubiera echo tanta amistad de repente con Rumsfelt, no la gustaba nada. Quizá su amiga tenía razón y a ella la caía mal el chico sin razón, pero había algo en la mirada que no la gustaba nada.

Caminó en dirección contraria donde Kate y Derek andaban cogidos, y entró en el Gran Comedor. Una mirada general a la mesa de los leones la bastó para ver a Peter y Jeff desayunando juntos.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! –les saludó cuando llegó hasta ellos, sentándose frente a Jeff-.

- Hola Gis –la saludaron los chicos casi a al vez-.

Nadie dijo nada más, continuaron con su desayuno en un silencio cómodo y cansado, propio de las mañanas de los sábados. Pocos minutos después, el silencio se acabó cuando James llegó a desayunar, sentándose junto a Gisele. Este comenzó a hablar un poco de todo: el tiempo, el quidditch, los Slytherin, el quidditch, McGonagall, el quidditch... Estuviera del humor que estuviera, James siempre hablaba de quidditch.

Poco después llegó Lily muy apresurada. Miró a James fijamente, y se quedó con la boca abierta como si fuese a decir algo. James la miró enarcando una ceja, sin atreverse a decir algo antes por miedo a que la pelirroja tuviera un ataque de nervios como esa mañana. Sin embargo, Lily estaba más ocupada mirando alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y Grace? –le preguntó a Gis cuando no localizó a su mejor amiga-. ¿Aún no se encuentra bien?

- Creo que está mejor pero aún no ha bajado. Cuando me he levantado, creo que estaba haciendo estiramientos... –dijo la chica consciente de lo raro que sonaba aquello-.

James tuvo que reprimirse de soltar una carcajada, y Peter frunció el ceño, mirando molesto a su amigo.

- Luego voy a ver qué la pasa... –decidió Lily girándose hacia James de nuevo-. Tenemos reunión con Dumbledore en un cuarto de hora, así que ya estás terminando de desayunar.

- Voy a mi ritmo –contestó James desafiante al notar el tono frío que había empleado Lily-.

Sin embargo, al ver la dura mirada de la chica, decidió que desayunar rápido por una vez no le sentaría mal. Engulló lo que le quedaba de tostada, y tomó un vaso de zumo, antes de levantarse.

Cuando James y Lily se hubieron marchado, Gis vio a Mark sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a sus amigos. Se le hacía raro ver a la parejita separada, en la última semana solo lo habían hecho para dormir y cuando las clases les obligaban.

- ¡Cuidado!

El grito de Peter la hizo dar un respingo, al tiempo que una carta cayendo en un tazón les salpicó a todos. Molesta miró hacia arriba y vio que acababa de llegar el correo. Entre las lechuzas distinguió la de su madre y sonrió inconscientemente mientras alzaba las manos para coger sus cartas. Había dos. Eso era nuevo.

Abrió la más grande y lo primero que vio fue la letra de su madre. Era una carta bastante larga, donde su madre la contaba lo bueno, lo malo, lo regular... todo lo ocurrido desde que ella había vuelto al colegio. El otro sobre era más pequeño. Curiosa lo abrió y se topó con una letra que, pese a que la sonaba, no reconocía. Al leerla su sonrisa se ensanchó divertida. No esperaba que Anthony la escribiera, siempre estaba con la Orden, con sus padres, su trabajo... En un acto de madurez había decidido no darle demasiada importancia a las citas que había tenido ese verano con él, pero al releer lo que la ponía, podía comprobar que había hecho mal al no darlo importancia.

- Mucho sonríes tú –bromeó Peter viéndola tan feliz-.

Gisele sonrió más aún como respuesta y le mostró las dos cartas.

- Mi madre ha escrito –contestó con simpleza-.

- ¿Y esta qué hace? –habló Jeff de pronto sorprendiendo a Gis que había olvidado que estaba allí. El chico señalaba a una pequeña lechuza blanca que se había posado en el respaldo que minutos antes había ocupado James-.

Gis reconoció a Bennu enseguida, la lechuza del tío de James y se preguntó si algo malo habría pasado. Miró las cartas que esa misma mañana la había enviado su madre y se sintió aliviada. No había dado tiempo a que ocurriera nada malo.

Al ver de nuevo la lechuza, vio que esta cargaba con un pequeño paquete, casi tan grande como ella. La cogió con cuidado, y esta solo se dejó cuando reconoció a Gisele. Se despidió de los chicos y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Bennu en la sala de los Premios Anuales, pues estaba segura que la lechuza no la permitiría coger el paquete. Llegó a la torre y la abrió con la contraseña que Lily había cambiado la noche anterior.

OO—OO

Lily y James estaban casi llegando al despacho del director. No habían hablado en todo el trayecto, y James seguía incómodo con la situación que se había dado al levantarse.

- Escucha Lily –comenzó-. Sobre lo de esta mañana...

- Eso mejor lo hablamos luego, James. Primero el trabajo.

James suspiró y se resignó a hacer lo que la pelirroja le pedía. Al menos esta vez le había llamado por el nombre. Llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Cucurucho de cucarachas –dijo Lily y la gárgola les dio paso hacia unas escaleras espirales-.

Ambos ascendieron por las escaleras en silencio. A James se le escapó un bostezo y el estómago le rugió indicándole que no había desayunado suficiente.

- Muy bien que nos mande trabajo, pero ¿Tiene que ser un sábado por la mañana?

Lily no le contestó pero no pudo reprimir una risa que disimuló con una tos. Se adelantó al chico y llamó a la puerta.

- Pasen –dijo desde dentro la voz de Albus Dumbledore. Ambos entraron en el despacho iluminado por el sol, que hacía brillar todos los cachivaches que el director tenía sobre la mesa-. Siéntense por favor. Sólo quería comunicarles un par de cosas, seré rápido. Y lamento que esta reunión haya tenido que ser un sábado por la mañana, señor Potter.

James abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. El viejo director tenía esa costumbre de dejarlo sin palabras. Lily le dio un codazo y él se enderezó en la silla escuchando al profesor.

- Si fueran tan amables –reanudó Dumbledore-. Les agradecería que colgaran en todas las Salas Comunes estos carteles –dijo señalando un montón de pergaminos a su izquierda-. Comunica a los alumnos que la primera salida a Hosmeade será el sábado que viene.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio, y Lily cogió los carteles que le tendía el director.

- Y lo otro es referente a la cena de Halloween...

- ¿Cena? –interrumpió James llevándose una mirada de reproche de la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué cena? ¿Este año no habrá baile?

Dumbledore le miró algo sorprendido y después le sonrió.

- No creo que sea lo más responsable señor Potter –le contestó con tranquilidad-. Creo que es algo que les altera los nervios. No queremos que vuelvan a ocurrir cosas como las del año pasado ¿verdad?

Ambos miraron a James que asintió tragando saliva. Parecía que le hubieran llevado allí para echarle la bronca, para una vez que él no hizo nada. Y no mentía. Todo el mundo sabía que los responsables de semejante alboroto fueron los modositos de su curso: Remus y Richard. Al parecer, como les explicaron después, un Slytherin intentó propasarse con Rachel, y ellos dos, como el novio y el primo ofendidos, habían considerado que la mejor solución era tirar al susodicho por la ventana. Esto provocó que los amigos del otro chico iniciaran una pelea con los dos muchachos, a la que después se unieron gustosos Sirius, Peter y James. El resultado final fue una batalla a lo grande de todos contra todos, saturación de la enfermería y uno de los pocos enfados que habían presenciado del profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor –intervino Lily por primera vez poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato-. ¿No podría darnos una última oportunidad para demostrarle que podemos tener un baile sin destrozar el Gran Comedor? Fue algo imperdonable, estoy de acuerdo. Pero los alumnos más pequeños no tienen la culpa de los actos de algunos –en este momento le dedicó a James una gélida mirada que indicó al chico que había un obstáculo más para que ella le perdonase-.

El director miró a Lily, luego a James y luego a un punto entre ellos mientras sus dedos jugaban con su larga y plateada barba.

- De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-. Les daré esa oportunidad señorita Evans, permítame –añadió tendiéndole la mano para que Lily le devolviera los carteles-.

Pronunció un pequeño hechizo sobre cada uno y se los devolvió a la Premio Anual.

- Ya está realizado el cambio. Aquí termina nuestra reunión chicos. –los dos se levantaron-. James espera un momento.

El muchacho se volvió hacia él. El director le tendía un pequeño plato con caramelos de limón. Cogió uno y Dumbledore le dijo:

- No hagas tonterías, hijo –y le guiñó un ojo como si fuese un secreto entre los dos-.

James salió del despacho y descendió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegó abajo vio que Lily apenas se había alejado unos pasos. Corrió hacia ella y la dio alcance enseguida.

- Lily, sobre lo de anoche... –insistió-.

- Te perdono –dijo Lily-.

- ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó James confuso-.

Lily le miró seria y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Cuando se está borracho se dicen muchas tonterías y no voy a juzgarte por eso. –James sonrió-. Pero quiero dejar algo claro: me parece lógico que puedas sentirte incómodo por vernos a Mark y a mi en ciertas situaciones, pero la torre es de los dos y podemos hacer uso libre de ella. No pienso desperdiciar el hecho de tener una habitación solitaria. Eso sí, intentaré no hacer muchas escenitas si eso te incomoda.

James la miró algo extrañado. No estaba muy conforme con eso, y menos desde que había dicho habitación solitaria. Sin embargo, también sería injusto para Lily que él fuera tan egoísta. Ignoró el nudo en la garganta y la asintió sonriendo. Lily también le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla para enterrar el hacha de guerra.

- Vamos a colgar estos carteles –dijo Lily-. Tú Ravenclaw, yo Hufflepuff y a Slyherin mejor vamos juntos, por si acaso.

OO—OO

- Vaya... –dijo Remus sorprendido al terminar de escuchar el relato de Sirius-.

Miró a su amigo, sentado en su cama, con el pelo enmarañado y la mirada asuente. Ni en sus sueños más extraños se habría imaginado eso...

- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste nada? –le preguntó, casi reprochándoselo-.

- Bueno... –contestó Sirius tras unos segundos de pausa-. Al principio, no sabíamos cómo. James y Lily llevaban tan mal que parecía imposible que lo aceptaran. Y después... bueno, después ya no tenía sentido. Simplemente hicimos como si nada hubiera ocurrido...

- ¿Por eso os lleváis tan mal ahora?

Sirius rió tristemente recordando todo aquello. Lo que dijo a continuación, dejó a Remus sin palabras.

- Es que cuando acabó, llegué a odiarla tanto como la había querido...

¿Le estaba hablando en serio su amigo? Remus no daba crédito a sus ojos. No tenía imaginación suficiente para soñar algo tan enrevesado. ¿De verdad eso había ocurrido? ¿Habría habido otra chica para Sirius Black, antes que Kate? Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas pero también liaba más otras. Negó con la cabeza pensando que no era el mejor momento para plantearse todo eso. Miró a su amigo, se levantó de la cama de James y se sentó junto a Sirius pasándole una mano por el hombro.

- Vamos a buscar a Prongs –le dijo sonriendo-. Acabo de recordar que aún no nos ha dicho nada de la Orden del Fénix esa...

Sirius le miró y sonrió divertido. Se levantó, se atusó el pelo un poco frente al espejo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Remus siempre sabía cuándo quería y cuándo no quería hablar. Se alegraba profundamente de la intuición de su amigo, y que este le diera espacio justo cuando lo necesitaba.

Remus miró divertido como Sirius había saltado de golpe. Pasase lo que pasase, Sirius Black siempre tendría su batería de energía llena. Se dispuso a seguir a su amigo cuando este abandonó la habitación. Al ir a cerrar la puerta del baño, vio un pergamino en el suelo, junto a la cama de Jeff. Se le de debía haber caído al chico. Era una carta, que Remus no pudo evitar leer debido a la intriga que le daban los dos hermanos.

_Hola mis niños,_

_¿Qué tal el curso? Espero que esté yendo muy bien. Sadie, me alegró saber que habías entrado en el equipo de quidditch de tu casa. Creo que es una oportunidad única para integrarte definitivamente, por favor pon un poco de tu parte. Jeff tesoro, ¿Has vuelto a tener visiones? Confío en que puedas ir controlándolas, y ya sabes mi opinión de intervenir, nunca trae nada bueno. Esto va para los dos, da igual lo que veáis o sepáis, vosotros oíd, ved y callad. _

_Sobre lo demás, aún no tenemos nuevas noticias, por lo que desgraciadamente on puedo informaros de nada. El tío Gerard os envía recuerdos, y dice que en cuanto sepamos el siguiente paso, os avisaremos. Hasta entonces, seguid haciendo vuestra vida normal y disfrutad al máximo estos años que pasan volando._

_Con cariño,_

_Mamá._

Remus miró extrañado la carta. Había cosas que no acababa de comprender. Esos dos cada día eran más extraños, y esta carta no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza. ¿De qué visiones habla? ¿Y eso de intervenir? ¿Intervenir en qué? ¿Nuevas noticias, el siguiente paso? Esto cada vez le intrigaba más...

- ¡Moony, estoy plantando raíces!

Y con Sirius cerca no podía esperar mucho silencio para pensar. Sonrió resignado, y metió la carta en el baúl de Jeff, para después salir de la habitación. Tenía cosas que aclarar con sus amigos antes que investigar a dos compañeros. Eso podía esperar.

OO—OO

Kate miraba a Derek fijamente, como si quisiera leerle la mente. No es que desconfiase de su amigo, pero había cosas que eran realmente difíciles de creer.

- Pero Derek, es que... ¿De verdad estás seguro? Quiero decir... ¿Grace y James?

El chico se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Desde luego algo pasa, con alguien está... –respondió el chico mirando al frente-. Y creo que es con Potter. Es lo único que tiene sentido... se pasan el día juntos con la excusa del equipo, siempre que pueden están hablando a solas, y tú misma has dicho que anoche no fue a dormir, y tampoco vino a la cita. Así que eso significa que estuvo con él... Todo encaja.

- Pero, mira... es que... –comenzó Kate dubitativa. Quiso contenerse de decirlo, como lo había hecho toda la semana que Derek llevaba hablando de esos dos, pero al final explotó-. ¡A James quien le gusta es Lily!

Derek se quedó sin habla. Eso no lo sabía. Está bien, recordaba que durante un tiempo Potter se metía mucho con Evans, pero de ahí a que sintiera algo de verdad por ella... Tuvo que contener el impulso de reír, pues sabía que a Kate no le haría gracia, pero es que de verdad la situación se le antojaba muy graciosa. Uno de los compañeros que peor le caía, podría llegar a convertirse en su ídolo. No solo había conseguido estar con Grace antes él, ¡sino que además ahora iba a por la otra amiga! Su parte de casanova no podía más que aplaudir tal hazaña.

Sin embargo, cuando respondió a Kate lo hizo de forma frustrada. Se encargó de parecer confuso, desorientado y profundamente triste, que es lo que descolocaba a la morena.

- Pues no lo sé, pero en su momento eso no le importó mucho... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora el que le guste Evans valdrá para impedirle volver con Grace? Total, Evans está con Bennet ¿no?

Kate se quedó en silencio pensando en la respuesta. La verdad es que habría esperado ver peor a su amigo después de que Lily comenzara a salir con Bennet, pero el mayor cambio era que casi no hablaba con ella y estaba más atento en clase. Y ella también había visto como abrazaba a Grace por los hombros y... No, negó con la cabeza, ignorando esos pensamientos y contraatacó por otro lado.

- Es que no creo que Grace sea de esa forma... Mira, un día hablando con las chicas de lo de Sirius, ella habló de las infidelidades con un asco... Es como si no lo aprobara. Me cuesta tanto creer que sea capaz de hacerlo y luego de censurarlo...

Derek no la contestó sino que siguió andando, mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, algo se encendió en la cabeza de Kate.

- ¿Y si...? Bueno, quizá sea mejor que le perdone ahora –Derek se paró y la miró aún con el ceño fruncido-. Quiero decir, sólo quería dejarle un tiempo para pensar, pero quizá si le dejo más...

No pudo seguir hablando solo de pensar en lo que podía ocurrir. Esa última semana sin hablar a su novio había sido un tormento para ella. En el momento en que sugirió lo de darse un tiempo, estaba enfadada y exaltada. Acababa de tener una conversación muy rara con Derek, había visto al chico mal por ello y había agradecido tener un novio que la valoraba y quería. Sin embargo, cuando fue a buscarle se le encontró en la habitación con otra chica... Desde luego tenía sus motivos para enfadarse. Pero después se le había pasado el enfado y no supo cómo arreglar la situación.

- Kate creo que aún es pronto –dijo Derek con voz suave-. No creo que él haya comprendido lo que hizo todavía...

- Pero, bueno, después de pensarlo, a mi no me importa tanto. No creo que estuviera haciendo nada la verdad. Remus estaba allí con ellos...

- ¿Y cómo sabes que Lupin ha estado presente todas las veces?

Kate se quedó sin respuesta. Miró hacia el pasillo con ojos llorosos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida. Derek aprovechó a abrazarla y susurrarla al oído:

- Déjale un poco más de tiempo. Confía en mí, sé lo que hago...

OO—OO

Lily entró por el retrato de la Sala Común de Gryffindor buscando a Grace. No vio a la rubia por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que seguía en la habitación. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo. El cuarto a primera vista parecía vacío, pero Lily cayó en que las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amiga estaban cerradas.

Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y descorrió con lentitud las cortinas. Grace estaba dormida, con la ropa puesta y abrazada a la almohada. Vio su nariz roja, signo inequívoco de que había llorado. Lily suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y alargaba la mano para acariciar el pelo de su amiga. Algo llevaba atormentándola desde el día anterior. Algo que la había quitado el hambre, la sonrisa, y lo más insólito: la había hecho llorar. Grace no era una persona con la lágrima fácil, Lily sólo podía recordar dos veces que la hubiera visto llorar, por lo que, lo que había ocurrido, debía haber sido algo que la había sobrepasado.

Decidida a averiguar qué era y, ya de paso, arrancar a su amiga de ese estado, la acarició el hombro con cuidado pero determinación. Después de varios golpes, Grace abrió sus ojos y se topó con los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga. Sonrió levemente como saludo y se medio incorporó al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? –preguntó Lily-.

- ¿mmm? –fue la respuesta de Grace-.

- Grace, ¿Qué te pasa? –su tono era más triste. Si Grace intentaba rehuir el tema, era porque además se avergonzaba de aquello que fuera-. Siempre hemos podido hablar ¿No?

Grace la miró fijamente y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más ampliamente. Era cierto, siempre había podido hablar con Lily, contar con ella. Miró alrededor, hacia las camas de sus compañeras y se incorporó.

- Está bien –dijo-. Pero vamos a otro sitio. Aquí nos pueden interrumpir en cualquier momento.

Lily la siguió cuando bajó por las escaleras, atravesaba la Sala Común y salía por el retrato de entrada. Grace la guió hasta un aula vacía del segundo piso, la hizo entrar delante de ella y después cerró la puerta tras asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor.

- ¿Vas a confesarme un asesinato? –bromeó Lily al ver todas las precauciones de su amiga-.

La broma consiguió relajar la tensión y Grace rió. Se sentó en una mesa frente a Lily y la miró entre divertida y cohibida.

- Al menos ahora estás mejor –la dijo Lily sonriente-.

- Si es que no estoy mal... Solo que han pasado muchas cosas en un solo día –respondió Grace encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Anoche estabas mal...

- Ya, bueno, suele pasar cuando te llevas un pequeño desengaño –dijo Grace sin perder la sonrisa aunque esta se convirtió en algo amarga-.

Tras esto procedió a contarla lo que había ocurrido durante el entrenamiento del día anterior, todo lo que le había oído decir a Derek y a sus amigos, y lo que pretendía haber hecho esa noche. Sólo se ahorró el dato de que la otra chica era Kate. Como se esperó, Lily estaba indignada y tuvo que agarrarla de un brazo cuando esta quiso salir del aula con claras intenciones homicidas.

- ¿Qué se cree ese gilipollas? –casi gritó la pelirroja-. ¡Ohh! ¡Ese no sabe con quien se ha metido! ¡Lo convertiré en jalea, como que me llamo Lilian Evans! Créeme todo lo que me has visto hacer hasta ahora, solo ha sido un juego comparado con lo que le espera a ese imbécil!

Grace, mientras tanto, sujetaba a Lily para que no fuera a buscar a Derek y se ganara un castigo. Suspiró rodando los ojos y consiguió volver a sentar a Lily en su sitio. La pelirroja estaba fuera de sí y la señaló con un dedo acusadoramente.

- ¡Y tú! ¿No puedes juntarte con tíos más normales? –la gritó fulminándola con la mirada-.

Grace hizo un gesto resignado, indicándola a su amiga que ella misma se había regañado por eso.

- Supongo que estoy destinada a que me atraigan sólo los que me hacen daño... –la dijo sonriendo para quitarle dramatismo-.

- ¡Espero que anoche se la devolvieras! ¿Qué le hiciste? –en los ojos de Lily vio un brillo que más parecía cualquier merodeador preparando una broma, que la impoluta e inocente prefecta y premio anual que era-.

- La verdad es que no fui al final... –la confesó-. Cuando iba a ir, bueno, pasó otra cosa...

Se mordió el labio y después bajó su mirada al suelo para relatarla, en rasgos generales, todo lo que había ocurrido cuando Sirius llegó a la Sala Común, cuando le ayudó a subir a su habitación, y, bueno, lo que pasó después...

La cara de Lily era un poema. Grace tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver que Lily abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de decir nada. Al menos ahora no quería matar a nadie...

- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? –consiguió decir Lily a media voz-. Quiero decir, ¿No tienes bastante con un gilipollas que ahora quieres dos? Y con todo el respeto a Sirius que no tiene nada que ver con Rumsfelt.

Grace rodó los ojos dudando de eso último, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lily la miró extrañada una vez más.

- Grace... Te conozco suficiente para saber cuando me ocultas algo. Y también para saber cuando has llorado. Y sé que antes lo has hecho porque tenías la nariz roja. ¿Pasó algo más anoche que...?

- No. –se apresuró a aclarar Grace-. Sólo que cuando llegué al cuarto, me puse a pensar y a recordar cosas... Supongo que me dejé llevar por la emoción.

- ¿Recordar qué cosas? –preguntó Lily con suspicacia-.

- Bueno... quizá, no sea la primera vez que me he visto en una escena parecida. Vamos así no, de otra forma pero...

- ¿Con Sirius? –preguntó Lily atónita. Al ver que su amiga apartaba la mirada incómoda sonrió como una niña pequeña y se acercó a Grace-. Cuéntamelo.

Grace la relató todo lo ocurrido en su fiesta de quince cumpleaños. Esta vez no escatimó en detalles y la contó todo hasta que Sirius la invitó a seguirle cuando ambos estaban en la terraza. Ahí dudó un momento y Lily le dio en un brazo sonriendo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_13 de julio de 1975_

_Sirius tiraba de Grace conduciéndola en el pequeño camino que habían construido hasta la playa. Cuando llegaron, la soltó y se adelantó respirando el aroma salado del mar. Grace miró hacia la casa y una vez más y luego hacia su compañero._

_- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando caminó los pocos pasos que les separaban-._

_Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- Me apetecía salir de allí y como en la playa no necesitas ponerte los zapatos asesinos, pensé que te gustaría acompañarme..._

_Grace rió y se recogió un poco el vestido para poder caminar cómodamente por la arena. Sirius miró de nuevo a la casa y comenzó a reírse._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó Grace-._

_El chico solo señaló a un grupo de cisnes blancos que su madre había traído para adornar el jardín. Lo comprendió. El ambiente estaba recargado a más no poder, lo suficiente para causar la risa a un chico de quince años._

_- ¿Esta es vuestra casa de verano? –la preguntó-._

_- Sí –contestó Grace, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que aquella mansión podría denominarse "casa"-._

_- Para dos meses me parece algo excesiva. –dijo Sirius mirándola-._

_Grace no pudo más que darle la razón con un gesto._

_- Díselo a mis padres que son los dueños. Yo solo soy una mantenida –le dijo-._

_Sirius la sonrió y después se dio la vuelta mirando al mar. Unos segundos después, comenzó a quitarse la túnica ante una indignada Grace._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –exclamó apartándose de él-._

_- Voy a bañarme –dijo él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-._

_Grace se sonrojó ante su metedura de pata y el chico estalló en carcajadas. _

_- ¿Qué te pensabas? –la dijo mientras se recogía las mangas de la camisa-._

_Esa burla la sentó fatal a la rubia que se encaró con el chico._

_- ¿Pues qué voy a creer de ti con la fama que tienes?_

_- ¿Y qué fama tengo? –la preguntó él con tranquilidad-._

_- Oh, vamos... –dijo Grace buscando las palabras adecuadas-. El año pasado te dedicaste a espiar a Alisson Taylor cuando se duchaba tras los entrenamientos de quidditch._

_El chico se rió sin sonrojarse y dijo divertido._

_- En mi defensa, diré que eso solo ocurrió una vez y por accidente. Yo iba buscando a James._

_- Pues no te vi marcharte al darte cuenta de tu error... –le dijo ella picada-._

_- Ya que estaba allí me quedé por si había algo interesante, pero no conseguí ver nada... –esto último la dijo con un poco de amargura, que hizo reír a la chica-. Bueno, yo voy a bañarme. ¿Vienes?_

_- No puedo –dijo cogiéndose la falda del vestido como excusa-._

_- ¿No eres bruja? –le preguntó y ella le miró extrañada-. Métete así en el agua y luego te secas con la varita. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer yo? ¡Cualquier aguanta mi madre si se entera lo que he hecho con la digna ropa de los Black! –terminó divertido-._

_- No... –murmuró Grace-. Mejor yo espero aquí –dijo sentándose en la arena-._

_- Si tienes miedo... –murmuró Sirius lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a los oídos de la chica-._

_Eso fue demasiado para ella. ¿Miedo? ¿Ella? Había cosas que no se podían tolerar, y el llamar cobarde a un Gryffindor es una de ellas. El chico que se iba metiendo poco a poco en el mar, sintió que un peso extra se le cargaba en la espalda, haciéndole caer de cara al agua, llevándose a Grace con él._

_- ¡Te vas a enterar! –la dijo, e intentó atraparla para obligarla a meter la cabeza en el agua-._

_La chica se reía e intentaba apartarse, pero el agua enredado en su vestido no ayudaba en su movimiento. Sirius la acabó cogiendo por la cintura y la hizo una aguadilla. Grace consiguió volver a la superficie y respiró fuerte para recuperar el aire perdido. _

_- ¡Idiota! –la recriminó molesta tirándole agua. Se dio la vuelta e intentó salir del agua lo más dignamente posible-._

_- ¡Espera! Vale, perdona... –Grace se dio la vuelta y le miró enarcando una ceja. ¿Sirius Black pidiendo perdón? Eso era insólito-. Ya está, no lo haré más –levantó los brazos en señal de paz y siguió poniendo caras hasta arrancarle una carcajada a la chica-. Eso está mejor –la dijo sonriendo-._

_Ambos se quedaron un poco más en el agua bromeando y nadando. A los pocos minutos, Grace se aburrió por lo que decidió comenzar de nuevo con la guerra. Le tiró agua al chico, que lo tomó como el fin del periodo de paz. Se abalanzó sobre ella y le volvió a coger de la cintura para volver a hacerla lo mismo que la ves anterior._

_- ¡No, espera! –gritó Grace conteniendo la risa y agarrándose la flor que había resbalado de su pelo-._

_El chico pareció dudar unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Grace se percatara de lo cerca que estaban, a apenas unos centímetros su rostro de el del chico. Le observó la cara por la que resbalaban las gotas, el mentón, la barbilla, los labios entreabiertos que respiraban más fuerte por la risa, la larga nariz, los ojos grises, y el pelo empapada que le caía por la frente. Guapo. Si había una definición para ese chico, era evidente que se trataba de guapo. Todas lo consideraban así. Incluso las mayores, pensó, recordando que Allison Taylor no parecía especialmente disgustada cuando supo que había captado la atención del chico. También era algo en lo que tanto ella como sus amigas estaban de acuerdo. Recordó el día en que Lily, Kate, Gis, Rachel y ella hicieron una pequeña votación sobre los chicos. Sirius fue votado como el más guapo sin duda. James como el más carismático, ni siquiera Lily podía negarlo. Peter era el más dulce, todas estaban de acuerdo que había algo en ese chico que animaba a protegerle. Remus era el más simpático. Todas estaban encantadas con ese chico que era encantador, paciente, agradable y buen amigo. Y Richard era el más intuitivo. No había nada que pasara que Richard no lo hubiera previsto antes. Parecía un radar. Sonrió un poco mientras miraba de nuevo los labios de Sirius y pensó si Richard habría intuido lo que ella iba a hacer en ese momento. _

_Y entonces le besó. Él se quedó algo sorprendido al principio, pero la respondió al beso con entusiasmo. Grace solo podía pensar en la locura que estaba haciendo, en que ella jamás había sido así de lanzada y en bien que la sabía ese beso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sirius la había sacado del agua y la había tumbado con delicadeza sobre la arena, sin dejar de besarla. Grace pasó su mano por el pelo del chico y notó como él se apoyaba algo más en ella, haciendo rozar su pecho con el suyo. Ese acto la sorprendió un poco, haciendo que se separara levemente de él. El chico la dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, y luego se separó de ella unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos sonriente._

_- Vaya, no sabía que eras así... –la dijo-._

_- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí –le respondió la chica con coquetería y bajando sus manos del pelo al cuello del chico para después posarlas en la arena, una cada lado de su cuerpo-._

_El chico la miró entre sorprendido y divertido. Y después se acercó para robarla un pequeño beso._

_- Ya las iré averiguando –dijo cuando se separó de ella-. Pero ahora solo quiero saber una cosa._

_- ¿Cuál? –le preguntó ella-._

_- ¿Te apetece ir un día a tomar un helado al callejón Diagon? –al ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica se apresuró a añadir-. O a dar una vuelta, o jugar al quidditch, o..._

_- ¿El martes te viene bien? –le contestó ella-._

_Sirius sonrió como asentimiento, al tiempo que Grace se mordía un labio y le devolvía la sonrisa._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Cuando la contó todo eso, Grace vio que Lily tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la miraba sorprendida. La molestó. Era precisamente la misma sonrisa que ponía ella siempre y que tantos palos la había dado.

- Es increíble –consiguió decir Lily-. Increíble...

- Lily, baja de las nubes –la dijo Grace-.

- Pero... Espera, ¿Qué pasó ahí? Si tan bonito pintaba y todo eso... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué terminasteis?

- Quería decírtelo, pero decidimos esperar un poco haber si James y tú os llevabais mejor. Pero veo que nos habrían dado las uvas –bromeó refiriéndose al tiempo que les costó a esos dos llevarse civilizadamente-. No quería que me dieras mucho la lata con el tema. No te lo habrías tomado como ahora y lo sabes...

Lily la miró algo avergonzada, reconociendo que quizá fuera cierto y habría puesto el grito en el cielo entonces.

- Vale... –pero dejó la frase sin terminar al oír unas voces conocidas por el pasillo-.

Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y abrió la puerta para ver a las dos personas que se acercaban por el pasillo.

OO—OO

Sirius y Remus llevaban rato buscando tanto a James como a Peter. El único que podía saberlo era Jeff, pero en cuanto su hermana apareció dejó a los chicos con la palabra en la boca y se marchó con ella.

Así pues, decidieron buscar a sus dos amigos por el pasillo. Parecía que les estuvieran gastando una broma, porque cada vez que le preguntaban a alguien, este aseguraba haber visto a alguno de ellos pasar por un sitio, y cuando llegaban ya no había rastro de sus amigos. Ahora caminaban por un pasillo del segundo piso, donde la mayoría de las aulas estaban vacías al ser sábado.

- Pues este va a tener que explicarme porque no me ha contado nada de esa famosa Orden a la que piensa ingresar... –decía Sirius cada vez más molesto por no encontrar a su mejor amigo-.

- Por lo menos podía haberlo comentado –coincidió Remus con tranquilidad-.

De pronto la mirada del licántropo se topó con unos ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rojo como el fuego. Lily les miraba a través de un puerta con una sonrisa traviesa. Remus enarcó una ceja y estiró el cuello, viendo a Grace también en el aula, mirando a Lily extrañada.

Bastó una mirada entre los dos prefectos para que se entendieran.

- ¿Sabes Grace? –dijo Lily dentro del aula-. Creo que voy a buscar algo para comer, ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí?

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir nada ya había salido del aula. En ese mismo momento, Remus se volvía hacia Sirius, controlando que este no viera a la figura pelirroja que se había deslizado de ese aula.

- Oye Padfoot, creo que Prongs está ahí dentro –dijo señalando la puerta entreabierta-.

Como suponía, Sirius se le adelantó y entró corriendo a la clase. Ni a él ni a Grace les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Remus y Lily ya les habían encerrado dentro a los dos solos.

- Listo –dijo Remus guardando la varita-. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Exacto –coincidió Lily sonriéndole-.

Se miraron un momento planteándose quedarse a escuchar la posible conversación que ocurriría ahí dentro. Pero desecharon la idea con una sonrisa.

- Yo me voy a buscar a James –anunció Remus-.

- Y yo a ver dónde está Mark –le respondió Lily-.

En el interior de la clase dos chicos intentaban abrir la puerta a golpes, con varita, y hasta hubo la tentación de tirar una mesa contra ella. Sin embargo, pronto desistieron.

- Maldito Moony –murmuró Sirius-. Utilizar nuestros hechizos de protección en contra mío...

- ¡Alohomora! –repitió Grace por décima vez-.

- Déjalo. Ha utilizado un hechizo que hace que sólo se pueda abrir desde fuera... –dijo Sirius sentándose con desparpajo en la mesa del profesor-.

- Lily yo te mato... –susurró Grace mirando la puerta con rencor-.

Después volvió la vista hacia donde Sirius estaba sentado y descubrió que la miraba muy serio y concentrado. Suspiró y se adelantó para sentarse en una de las mesas. Seguramente les tocaría estar unas horas ahí encerrados, y no hacía falta pensar mucho que sus amigos pretendían que hablaran...

OO—OO

James iba caminando cerca de uno de los vestíbulos, cargado de pequeños bocadillos y con bollos en los bolsillos. Había pasado por las cocinas, ya que se había saltado la comida por ir a volar. Había bastante gente por el lugar, hablando en grupos, pasando por allí, riendo. Era una imagen típica de los sábados. Detrás de un grupo de Slytherins vio una coleta rubia entre unos cuantos libros que se tambaleaban. Sonrió y se acercó a tiempo para coger al aire dos libros que habían caído.

- Gracias –dijo Jane-. ¡James! –exclamó más contenta. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a cruzar con él ese día-.

- Vas muy cargada, déjame que te ayude –se ofreció James cogiendo algunos libros más liberándola de parte del peso-. ¿A dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca. A estudiar Transformaciones ¿No te acuerdas? –sonrió pese a que por dentro había rugido de rabia-.

- ¡Es verdad! –James con todo, había olvidado que la chica le había pedido ayuda esa misma mañana-. Perdona. He tenido un día algo movido y lo olvidé. –la sonrió pícaramente, pues sabía que con ese gesto Jane le perdonaría todo-.

Así fue. Una sonrisa bobalicona surgió de los labios de la Ravenclaw y le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia a aquello.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar ahora –propuso James, quien tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer-.

- Claro –respondió la chica queriendo darle poca importancia-.

Los dos se encaminaron a la Biblioteca, y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. James, que no estaba acostumbrado a ir al lugar, se sentó incómodo. Jane estaba en su ambiente, así que se sentó con mucha comodidad. Abrieron un libro de Transformaciones y estuvieron un rato mirando los hechizos que más la costaban a la Ravenclaw, y que James dominaba sin problemas, bien por ser un año mayor que la chica o porque esa era su asignatura favorita.

Cuando la chica consiguió transformar un trozo de madera en un cuco James rió, contento de que por fin lo hubiera conseguido. Era irónico como una Ravenclaw tan inteligente, tuviera problemas con esa asignatura, pero así había sido siempre. Jane le miró sonriente, tras haber vuelto a trasformar el cuco en el trozo de madera de nuevo.

- Gracias James. Eres mejor profesor que McGonagall.

- Que no te oiga decir eso –contestó James riéndose-.

Jane se encogió de hombros sonriéndole coquetamente. Por un instante su mirada se centró en la puerta de la Biblioteca, y después le volvió a mirar sonriente.

- Me gustaría agradecértelo. –susurró-.

James iba a responderla que no era necesario, cuando Jane ya le había besado. Por un momento estuvo a punto de apartar a la chica, pero le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Lily le había dicho a la salida del despacho del director: "Me parece lógico que puedas sentirte incómodo por vernos a Mark y a mi en ciertas situaciones, pero la torre es de los dos y podemos hacer uso libre de ella. No pienso desperdiciar el hecho de tener una habitación solitaria". Si Lily no iba a desperdiciar ninguna posibilidad, no veía por qué él debía hacerlo. Así que respondió con suavidad al beso de la chica antes de apartarla. Mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

OO—OO

- Por fin te encuentro –dijo Lily al ver a Mark en un pasillo-.

- Te estuve buscando antes –respondió él-. Me han dicho que estuviste en mi sala común.

- Era para colgar los carteles de aviso de la próxima salida a Hosmeade.

- ¿Vas a ir con alguien? –preguntó Mark como quien no quiere la cosa-.

- Estoy esperando que algún rubio me invite –contestó ella sonriendo-. Aunque también espero que me invite al baile de Halloween...

- ¿Van a hacer baile este año? –el chico se sorprendió, pues la pelea que se montó el año anterior no había sido poca cosa, ni tampoco el enfado del director-.

- El profesor Dumbledore no tenía intención de hacerlo. Pero James y yo conseguimos convencerle que nos pusiera este año como prueba. Me invitarás ¿no? –preguntó bromeando-.

- Sólo si me acompañas a la Biblioteca a mirar una cosa –respondió Mark sonriendo-.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Lily no tenía ningún reparo en ir a parar a la Biblioteca, siempre encontraba algo que hacer allí incluso cuando había acabado los deberes. Entraron por la puerta, saludaron a Madame Pince por el camino y se fueron a sentar en su mesa de siempre. Pero esta, estaba ocupada por dos chicos que parecían más interesados en sí mismos que en los libros. Lily sintió algo extraño en el estómago cuando descubrió que la pareja eran James y Green, la Ravenclaw que iba tras él. Aunque siguió a Mark a otra mesa, intentando no darle más importancia, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo más hacia la mesa, donde James y Jane se estaban besando ajenos a la presencia de ella.

O-oOOo-O

_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo que decir que me reí mucho escribiendo la escena de la clase de pociones de tercero, porque me recordó a cuando yo tenía más o menos esas edad, y siempre triunfaba la que antes se desarrollaba. Esto va como homenaje a mi principio de adolescencia jejeje Espero que os haya gustado también la escena de los padres de Gisele. Me apetecía hablar de ellos, pues también son importantes. Y además me gustaría sacar de vez en cuando alguna escena de las familias de los chicos para que se vea su entorno y todo eso. Como veis los padres de Gis también pertenecen a la Orden. En cuanto al nombre del desaparecido, me lo inventé. He hecho que parezca el hermano de Dorcas __Meadows que sale como una integrante de la Orden del Fénix de los setenta. Y Anthony, es un chico con el que sale Gisele, y si no le he nombrado antes es porque tampoco es algo muy importante ahora, ni siquiera se puede considerar una relación estrecha aún. Si veis que le he puesto el apellido Bones es porque quiero hacer ver como si fuera hijo de Edgar Bones, que también pertenecía a la Orden. Espero que me perdonéis este cambio en el reparto, pero me pareció bueno juntarlos con personajes reales para darles más realismo._

_Tras decir esto me despido... ¿Reviews? Por favorrrrr!!___

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	12. Luna rota

_Hola a todo el mundo!!Qué tal? Yo ya tenía ganas de subir este capítulo que me ha costado escribirlo más de lo que creía jeje no acababan de convencerme ciertas partes, pero tras pulirlas bien creo que ha quedado un capítulo bastante aceptable, aunque la última palabra la tenéis vosotras!;) por supuesto, hay algunas escenas que no están tan bien como quería, pero tampoco podía retrasarme más, dos semanas es tiempo más que suficiente para publicar jeje Os agradezco la espera y de verdad, GRACIAS a los que seguís ahí después de 12 capitulo y no os habéis aburrido de mi no de mi historia jeje_

_Voy a contestar los reviews anónimos:_

_Lili: Hola guapa! qué tal todo?? Gracias por el comentario una vez más :P Me alegro que te gustara la pareja Remus-Rachel y como se conocieron! a mi me encanta esa pareja y adoro a Remus cuando se pone en plan responsable jeje __Me alegra que también te gustara lo de Grace, fue una de mis partes favoritas :p y lo de Gis y su familia. Bueno, ella sabe lo justo porque como bien pone en este capítulo, sus padres no quieren involucrarla. Es la primera en conocer la Orden pues sus padres están integrados desde que ella es pequeña. Hasta ahora lo ha llevado en silencio, pero como ahora James lo sabe, puede compartir con él el temor de que suceda algo a los de fuera. __Lo de Sadie y Jeff... bueno hoy doy más pistas, pero no lo puedo contar todo jejeje. __Veo que odias a mucha gente jejeje los hay asquerosos desde luego pero ya se verá xDD De la fiesta no adelanto nada de nada! pero me alegro que te gustara la del año anterior jejeje. __Aquí tienes la famosa conversación entre Sirius y Grace, aunque quizá no sea lo que esperáis jeje __A mi tb me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo, eres una chica muy agradable!!Gracias por lo del concierto!!fue fantástico todo, me lo pasé como nunca jeje Un besazo enorme!!_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a LILI por que el día 23 fue su cumpleaños!!FELICIDADES!;) Un besazo!_

_Ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío y blablabla..._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 12: Luna rota**

Estaba anocheciendo. En apenas una hora, el cielo estaría completamente oscuro. Era un día muy nublado, el sol apenas se había visto y posiblemente la luna también estaría oculta.

- Igual hoy no te transformas, Moony –dijo Sirius tumbado en su cama mirando cómo su amigo se ponía su ropa más andrajosa para ir a la Casa de los Gritos-. Con estas nubes puede que la luna no salga.

- De igual forma tengo que ir. Aunque solo haya un claro de dos segundos será suficiente para transformarme. –contestó Remus pasándose la túnica por la cabeza-.

Sirius sonrió, poniendo una pierna sobre otra y los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Entonces otra noche que nos toca ir de paseo por el bosque... –dijo con un tono de resignación falsa-.

- Veo que te da mucha pena –dijo Remus sin poder evitar una sonrisa-.

- No me fío con dejarla en la Casa de los Gritos. No sabemos si hay más gente que entra allí o también podemos romperla esta noche –dijo James mientras entraba en la habitación junto a Peter-.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Sirius incorporándose un poco-.

- De la caja de mi tío, de dónde podría esconderla. –respondió James sacando del bolsillo la pequeña caja verde de su bolsillo interior de la túnica-. Pet, ¿Seguro que Gis no miró qué contenía el paquete?

- Ya te he dicho que no Prongs... –respondió Peter cansado de la pregunta que James hacía constantemente desde hacía tres días-. Solo reconoció la lechuza y la llevó a vuestra sala común.

- Además –intervino Remus-. ¿Qué problema habría? Cuando nos has contado todo lo de la Orden nos has dicho que la familia de Gis está metida también ¿no? Entonces vosotros dos sabréis más o menos las mismas cosas.

- Bueno hay una diferencia –dijo James sentándose en la cama de Sirius-. A mí, mi tío me habló de la Orden por si quería entrar en ella. Los padres de Gis han estado metidos desde que llegaron a Inglaterra. Gis lleva más tiempo sabiendo de la Orden, pero sus padres no quieren que entre. Ella sólo está pendiente por si les ocurre algo a ellos, y yo porque cuando acabe Hogwarts, quiero ingresar.

- Dile a Adam que yo también quiero entrar –recordó Sirius-.

- Mirad chicos, tenéis que estar seguros de lo que...

- ¿Es para luchar contra Quien tú sabes? –preguntó Remus interrumpiéndole-.

- Sí.

- ¿Siendo parte de la Orden tendremos la oportunidad de ayudar a acabar con ese psicópata? –siguió Sirius-.

- Sí.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de que sí consigamos que todo esto termine? –continuó Peter-.

- Sí...

- Pues queremos ingresar nosotros también –le respondió Remus sonriente, mientras Peter asentía y Sirius le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo-.

- De acuerdo. Se lo consultaré a mi tío. Pero, en serio, me lo dejó muy claro. Esto tenemos que tomárnoslo muy en serio, no es un juego. Aquí muere gente. Y Gis cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Sus padres son inflexibles con ese tema...

- De acuerdo. –contestó Sirius volviendo a tumbarse-.

- Así que aún no sabes dónde guardar la caja ¿no? –preguntó Remus apoyándose en el poste de una de las camas y mirando el regazo de James donde reposaba protegida la caja verde-.

- Cualquier sitio parece que no es suficientemente seguro –le confió James mordiéndose el labio frustrado-. Wormtail y yo hemos estado pensando lugares pero cada cual parece peor...

Remus miró a James y luego a Peter, que estaba sentado en su baúl mirando de reojo a Sirius. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Remus suspiró de forma imperceptible. Sabía que, aunque les habían obligado a hacer las paces, Peter seguía terriblemente molesto con Sirius por lo ocurrido el sábado. Sirius lo había olvidado enseguida y ya se comportaba como siempre, palmeándole la espalda al chico cuando se sentaba junto a él y sonriéndole cómplice cuando hablaban los cuatro en susurros. Peter también se comportaba como siempre, pero había algo oscuro en su mirada que sólo aparecía cuando miraba a Sirius. Remus lo había notado, y parecía ser el único. Confiaba en que Peter volviera a ser él mismo en pocos días. No se le caracterizaba por ser un chico rencoroso...

- Tenemos que encontrarle un escondite temporal –dijo Sirius sacándole de sus pensamientos-. No puedes cargar con ella esta noche Prongs.

- Oye –dijo Remus con tono de disculpa-. Si no puedes venir no pasa nada, James. Yo no quiero obligar a nadie...

- ¡No digas tonterías Moony! –exclamó James riéndose-. Nunca hemos faltado ninguno, no vamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pad tiene razón. Hay que buscar un sitio donde guardarla esta noche.

- ¿Y si la metemos bajo una tabla del suelo? –sugirió Peter con aire distraído-. No creo que nadie vaya a buscarla allí por el momento...

Los otros tres amigos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. Segundos después, Peter era derribado por todos en un abrazo colectivo.

- Cuando el enano piensa, lo hace de verdad –dijo Sirius riendo-.

OO—OO

Grace caminaba por los pasillos con parsimonia. Acababa de dejar a Lily con Mark en la Biblioteca. Ya no tenía ganas de continuar entre las miradas de esos dos. Solo la hacía sentirse peor. Además, prefería no estar mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca. Pese a todo, Derek, como un ravenclaw de pura cepa, parecía tener un imán con ese lugar. Sin embargo, por la hora dudaba que siguiera allí. Hace horas que habría acabado sus tareas. Aún así no quería encontrársele, y eso que ya no temía tanto ese momento. Desde que había hablado con Sirius, algo del peso que llevaba en el estómago se había aligerado. Ese chico tenía la capacidad tanto de ser el ser más molesto del mundo mágico, como de el más comprensivo. No la había echado nada en cara ni se había burlado. Se había comportado como un verdadero caballero, y eso no sabía si la tranquilizaba o la sacaba más de quicio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_24 de septiembre de 1977_

_Grace llevaba rato fijándose en cosas absurdas como el polvo de las mesas, las esquinas de las ventanas y los rayones de su mesa. Todo parecía más interesante que mirar a Sirius. Golpeaba el suelo con el pie repetidamente, como un tick del que no se había percatado. Podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, seguramente esperando que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso. Y si la intuición no la fallaba, el chico estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Sabía que Sirius no tenía la paciencia de Remus, y ya había comprobado en el pasado lo desagradable que se podía poner cuando se exasperaba._

_Por fin se armó de valor para mirarle a la cara. El semblante de Sirius pareció relajarse cuando consiguió la atención de la rubia. Seguía mirándola inquisitoriamente, pero ya no tenía el ceño fruncido. Grace arqueó las cejas expectantes, ahora le tocaba a él._

_- Creo que tenemos algo de que hablar...- comenzó a hablar él inclinándose hacia adelante-. _

_Grace se limitó a hacer un ruido indicándole que le había escuchado y estaba de acuerdo._

_- ¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó Sirius. Grace arqueó más las cejas y le miró incrédula-. Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos –se corrigió-. Pero, ahora, ¿Cómo lo afrontamos?_

_- Como quieras Sirius –habló Grace por primera vez y pronunció bien su nombre para indicarle que iba en son de paz-. Lo único que te pido es que no me hagas discutir. No estoy de humor. Si quieres que la cosa siga como hasta ahora, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, insultándonos cada vez que tenemos oportunidad, se hace y le decimos a estos que no piensen más en el tema. Si quieres podemos intentar llevarnos más civilizadamente como los adultos que ya somos, o incluso ignorarnos como si no nos conociéramos de nada. Pero, por favor, no me hagas discutir. Ya estoy cansada de todo eso..._

_Sirius la miró un rato en silencio. _

_- ¿Te ha pasado algo? Aparte de..._

_- No eres mi confidente –le espetó Grace secamente-._

_- ¿No decías que no querías discutir? –la preguntó algo divertido mientras ella suspiraba ruidosamente-. Solo me interesaba... _

_- Pues si tanto te interesa, te diré que bastante tengo con ese gilipollas de Ravenclaw con el que salgo. –dijo algo triste Grace mirando hacia otro lado-._

_Sirius no preguntó más. No le interesaba. No quería ni le apetecía saber qué había ocurrido entre esos dos. _

_- Me parece buena idea lo de intentar llevarnos medianamente bien. Ya va siendo hora... –la dijo-._

_- De acuerdo. Pero no esperes que sea tu amiga –le contestó rápidamente-. Solo nos comportaremos como personas normales, como compañeros._

_- Tampoco buscaba tu amistad –la respondió apretando los dientes. Esa chica siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Era tan... como él-._

_Y eso era mucho más de lo que ninguno podía llegar a esperar. Y es que todo lo ocurrido en el pasado no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana. Ninguno podía hacerlo. Respetarse el uno al otro y llevarse medianamente bien, ya era mucho pedir, al menos por el momento. _

_- Ahora que nos llevamos más o menos bien –comenzó Sirius-. Quería preguntarte algo._

_- Tú dirás –le respondió Grace levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la mesa del profesor, quedando más cerca de él-._

_- Es sobre Kate –Grace se tensó al oír el nombre de su compañera-. ¿Tú podrías decirme qué la pasa? Gis no sabe qué decirme..._

_- Kate... –susurró Grace pensándose las palabras. Ahí llegaba el momento de si de verdad creía que su amiga había caído en el juego de Derek o no. Si lo creía, debía decírselo al chico todo y que él solucionara. Si aún había posibilidad de que su amiga no hubiera caído, mejor callárselo por el momento-. Kate está rara... ¿La has engañado? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema, y ya de paso ese le interesaba-._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando yo estoy con alguien, estoy solo con esa persona, aunque algunos no lo crean..._

_- Quizá a veces no sea fácil de creer... –contestó ella alzando la barbilla con altivez-. Ella nos contó que..._

_- Ya lo sé –contestó Sirius agriamente-. Solo fue un malentendido. Solo quiero que me perdone..._

_Grace asintió firmemente con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos estaban lejos de alli._

_- ¿Quieres que hable con ella? –le preguntó-._

_- ¿Lo harías? –preguntó Sirius esperanzado-._

_- Puedo intentarlo... No prometo nada, pero puedo intentarlo..._

_Sirius la sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Grace recordó por un instante lo bonita que siempre la pareció esa sonrisa, sobre todo cuando la tenía a cinco centímetros y precedía a un beso robado. Agitó la cabeza un poco sacando esos pensamientos de su mente y le respondió con una media sonrisa sincera. _

_- Y si ese ravenclaw te molesta y necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy –se ofreció Sirius-. Conozco un hechizo con el que podría dejarlo calvo durante dos semanas._

_Grace rió con ganas ante la imagen de Derek sin pelo, y se prometió mentalmente que si la molestaba le pediría a su ex ese hechizo._

_- Haber si vuelven y nos sacan de aquí –susurró Grace mirando la puerta-._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

No pudo evitar sonreír al volver a acordarse de la imagen mental que se había hecho de su "novio". Esa palabra la hizo detenerse en seco. Tan preocupada había estado con evitarle que se había olvidado de romper con él. Bueno, ya habría tiempo. Ahora no quería verle.

Por eso cuando se cruzó con un grupo que llevaba un águila bordado al pecho miró alrededor buscando a Derek. Pero él no estaba por allí, solo eran chicas. Las saludó con la cabeza y fue a seguir su camino.

- ¡Sandler! –la llamó una de las chicas-.

Al acercarse vio que se trataba de Jane Green. Se extrañó de que la llamara, nunca habían intercambiado más de diez palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres Green? –la preguntó con amabilidad-.

- ¿Has visto a James? –preguntó Jane-. Le he buscado durante toda la tarde, pero no le he encontrado-.

Grace sonrió un poco más. Ahora lo entendía todo. Los últimos días parecía que se encontraba a la chica en todos los sitios, pero debía ser porque esta buscaba a James. Sí, la había visto esperar fuera de cada clase y en la salida de la Sala Común, donde Remus la había dicho que James este año vivía en otra torre. Por eso pensó que no estarían saliendo, porque de ser así, el chico de lo primero que se habría encargado, es que su novia supiera dónde dormía. No se podía ser amiga de James Potter durante seis años y no saber eso.

- Lo siento Green no le he visto. Supongo que estará con los demás por ahí.

- Bueno –contestó Jane. Parecía algo decepcionada, pero aún así sonrió-. Ya le veré en otro momento. Hasta luego Sandler.

Y con un movimiento en la mano la chica se marchó, siendo seguida por sus inseparables amigas. Grace rió en voz baja y negó la cabeza, divertida por la escena y se dio la vuelta. Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse cara a cara con Derek Rusmfelt.

- Hola cariño –la dijo y se inclinó para besarla. Grace le apartó de un empujón y se alejó de él unos pasos-.

- Pero que cínico eres... –susurró furiosa. Al parecer su encuentro se había adelantado, quisiera o no-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico acercándose a ella, lo que hizo retroceder a Grace que no quería cederle terreno-. Llevas tres días huyendo de mí y ahora no me das ni un beso...

- ¿Besarte? Me das demasiado asco. –le espetó sonriendo con un gesto que pareciera que iba a escupir algo-.

- ¿Qué...?

- Te oí el viernes cuando hablabas a tus amiguitos sobre mí. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera quiero comenzar una discusión. No mereces que pierda ni un minuto más de mi tiempo contigo. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, olvídate que existo. –se dio la vuelta pero se giró rápidamente, avanzó hacia Derek y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo-. Y no te acerques a mis amigas tampoco.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta satisfecha de la cara que se le había quedado a su ahora ex novio. Sonrió y suspiró tranquila. Ya estaba libre de él. Sin embargo, por la pared distinguió una sombra que la alertó y se movió con rapidez sacando su varita del bolsillo. Se giró de nuevo al tiempo que dos hechizos le daban a Derek en el pecho tirándole al suelo y arrastrándole unos metros por el pasillo. La varita del chico salió disparada de su mano, con la cual había estado a punto de maldecirla a ella por la espalda.

Confusa, miró hacia donde habían venido los dos rayos para descubrir quién se la había adelantado, y vio a Sirius y a James con las varitas en alto. El primero no apartaba la vista en Derek que se levantaba del suelo apretándose el pecho. El segundo se dirigió a ella y se paró a unos pasos de distancia, analizando su reacción.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó James-.

- Habría podido con él –fue la respuesta que Grace le dio algo molesta porque no la creyeran capaz de defenderse-.

- Lo sabemos. Pero no podíamos desperdiciar la excusa de maldecir al idiota que se cree que puede ganarnos al quidditch –la contestó el capitán pasándola un brazo por los hombros y consiguiendo que la chica riera-.

- Que imagen tan tierna –murmuró Derek apretando los dientes mientras miraba a James y Grace-.

Grace se apartó al instante del merodeador, sabiendo a qué se refería su ex. Desde que había oído sus sospechas en los vestuarios no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Aun así, le sonrió con burla, mientras jugaba con su varita a modo de amenaza. Desde luego ese chico era idiota. ¿Ella y James? Era lo más gracioso que había oído en su vida. Sin duda, cuando le contó su relación con Sirius sin dar nombres, este se había puesto a buscar por todo Gryffindor entre los posibles chicos. Con los que más tiempo pasaba era con Remus, James, Josh y Allan. Merlín sabría por qué había pensado en James...

- ¿No te han dicho que no se ataca a una dama y menos por la espalda? –habló Sirius por primera vez con claro tono de burla-.

- No sabía que eras tan caballero Black –dijo Derek sarcásticamente-. Claro, con todas las que no sean tu novia ¿no?

Sirius subió más su varita y estaba a punto de mandarle otra maldición cuando James le bajó el brazo de un golpe. La profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos atraídas por las altas voces.

- ¿Ocurre algo señores? –preguntó severamente cuando llegó hacia ellos-.

- No, profesora –contestaron los cuatro al unísono-.

- Los corredores no son para estarse parados. Vayan a sus salas comunes o bien al Comedor, pronto será la hora de la cena.

La profesora marchó de allí con la misma rapidez y altivez con la que había llegado. Sin embargo, los cuatro sabían que estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría allí, por lo que cada uno marchó para un lado, no sin antes amenazarse mutuamente en susurros.

- Esto no se queda así –le prometió Derek a Grace cuando pasó por su lado, haciendo que la chica le sonriera con burla y adquiriera su pose aristocrática que tanto imponía al resto. Al pasar por al lado de James, Derek intentó golpearle en el hombro pero este se apartó riendo y asegurándole que no quería tener que mandar a lavar su túnica. Al llegar a Sirius, este se guardó la varita en el bolsillo haciendo que Derek soltara una carcajada-. ¿Tanto miedo tienes a que te castiguen? ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?

- Para eso no necesito ni siquiera varita, Rumsfelt. –le contestó Sirius sonriéndole con arrogancia-.

Cuando quedaron los tres gryffindors solos, Grace se encaró a los chicos y le riñó:

- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solita y podría haber arreglado la situación sin vuestra ayuda.

Se miraron y Sirius se encogió de hombros divertido y James negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

- Nos hacía ilusión, déjanos. –la miró divertido por su reacción, pero ella recordó algo de pronto y le sonrió con falsa inocencia-.

- Jane Green te estaba buscando por este pasillo hace apenas unos minutos.

Efectivamente, la reacción no se hizo esperar. James no cambió su cara pero se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo:

- ¿Y si vamos ya al Comedor? Hoy hay que acostarse temprano.

- Vamos –aceptó Sirius. Cuando pasó al lado de Grace, se inclinó un momento para susurrarla al oído-. Aún tengo en mente en hechizo para la calvicie.

OO—OO

En la sala común de Slytherin, un grupo de alumnos estaba reunido en un rincón, murmurando eufóricos, apostados alrededor de un muchacho que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más amplios. Regulus apenas escuchaba las animadas conversaciones de sus amigos. Llevaba en la mano la carta que le había enviado su prima Bellatrix y que había escrito el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Su mente estaba lejos de Hogwarts, en sus recuerdos. Sabía que era el orgullo de su familia, un mortífago bien considerado con solo 16 años. Pero sabía perfectamente que ese no era su destino, no tan temprano. Sólo la ironía de la vida le había llevado a ese puesto en tan temprana edad.

Recordaba en ese momento, como nueve meses antes, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de estar nervioso por su iniciación. Esas Navidades, sus padres le habían mandado una lechuza a Sirius ordenándole volver con él en vacaciones, cosa que no había hecho desde que empezó Hogwarts. Una vez les reunieron a ambos, le comunicaron a su hermano que ya habían encontrado el modo de sacar todo lo podrido de él.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_23 de diciembre de 1976_

_- ¿Me habéis hecho venir para decirme esto? –preguntó Sirius indignado-._

_- No –contestó su madre en tono solemne-. Has venido para que te iniciemos. Entrarás al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Así le darás a esta familia el honor que le has quitado entrando en esa casa y juntándote con esa gente. Ellos te enseñarán lo noble y ancestral que es nuestra familia. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Creéis que podéis convertirme en un mortífago? –exclamó el chico incrédulo mientras su hermano pequeño miraba a sus padres pensando si habían pensado bien aquello-. ¡No pienso entrar en vuestra secta! _

_Regulus vio a Sirius levantarse y marchar hacia la salida con paso rápido. Sin embargo, su padre fue más rápido con la varita y cerró la puerta antes de que Sirius pudiera salir. Enfadado y sin querer mirarlos, Sirius sacó su varita e intentó quitar el hechizo de su padre. Al no conseguirlo dijo una palabra tan malsonante que provocó que su padre volviera a alzar la varita._

_- ¡Crucio!_

_Regulus giró la cara al ver a su hermano caer al suelo y gritar de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la operación se repitió dos veces más. Cuando acabaron, Sirius estaba en el suelo sujetándose el pecho, e hiperventilando, sin poder hablar. Su madre se levantó de la silla donde había presenciado todo sin alterarse, y le miró desde arriba._

_- Esto va a pasar quieras o no. Bellatrix vendrá a buscarte la semana que viene para iniciarte y grabarte el tatuaje. Vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad en dos meses y ya va siendo hora que nos devuelvas todo lo que hemos hecho por ti en estos 17 años..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Los siguientes días en su casa eran iguales al resto de los años. Ni siquiera se notaba que Sirius había vuelto ese año, pues este no había salido de su habitación de donde se curaba de los tres cruciatus. Solo se le nombraba cuando su madre ordenaba a Kreacher que le subiera comida.

Una tarde, sus padres decidieron acabar antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reacción, por lo que decidieron adelantar la iniciación a ese día. Solo salieron de casa durante una hora para buscar a Bella, cuando Regulus oyó ruidos en el cuarto de su hermano. En cuatro días era la primera vez que había indicios de que Sirius hubiera salido de la cama, por lo que fue a ver qué ocurría, guiado por la curiosidad.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_27 de diciembre de 1976_

_Al asomarse a la puerta, se encontró con su hermano tirando todo en su baúl de forma desordenada. Aún no andaba del todo recto y se seguía agarrando el pecho de vez en cuando._

_- Veo que tienes prisa... –le dijo con frialdad y asco-._

_Sirius se incorporó al instante apuntándole con la varita. Solo al comprobar que era él la bajó, solo un poco. Hizo un gesto de dolor y volvió a tocarse el pecho. Después le dio la espalda y continuó metiendo todo en el baúl con prisa._

_- ¿Vas a alguna parte? –le preguntó Regulus apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y, así cerrándole el paso-._

_- Lejos de vosotros –contestó Sirius cerrando con fuerza el baúl y mirándole con odio-._

_- No creo que te hayan dado permiso para salir. Bella vendrá en unos minutos. –le dijo. Ante esto, Sirius se apresuró a ponerse una túnica sobre la ropa y a arrastrar el baúl hacia la puerta donde Regulus seguía cerrándole el paso. Pese a que su hermano mayor le amenazó con la varita, este no se movió-. Si se enteran que has salido estando yo en casa, lo pagaré yo. Y, sinceramente, prefiero que sigas siendo tú el saco de las maldiciones..._

_- Si tengo que matarte para salir de aquí, lo haré Regulus, no me tientes –amenazó Sirius-._

_- Tanto presumir de Gryffindor pero luego sois los más cobardes –se burló Regulus disfrutando del temor que veía en los ojos de su hermano-._

_Sirius se mordió un labio nervioso y miró hacia todas partes. Su mirada se posó en un lugar cerca de la cintura de Regulus. _

_- Estupendo –susurró amargamente-. No me basta con este imbécil sino que el elfo tiene que venir también..._

_Regulus giró la cara para mirar a Kreacher, pero este no estaba. Antes de que le diera tiempo a volver a mirar a su hermano, un desmaius le dio de lleno y no pudo recordar más hasta que despertó, una hora después, en un sofá del salón con su madre sentada a su lado._

_- No hace mucho que ha marchado, no puede estar muy lejos –decía su padre paseándose de un lado a otro-._

_- Con el autobús noctámbulo puede estar en cualquier sitio –oyó la voz de su tío sentado en una de los sillones-._

_- ¿A dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó Bella que vestía con el traje oficial de los mortífagos, a excepción de la máscara-._

_- A la casa del traidor de su amigo, puede haber ido donde la mestiza o hasta puede haber vuelto a Hogwarts... –contestó su madre conteniendo las lágrimas-._

_Regulus se extrañó de que su madre llorara por la partida de Sirius. Pero lo que dijo a continuación le aclaró todo:_

_- Vamos a ser el hazmerreír cuando se sepa que ese desgraciado se ha escapado de casa..._

_- Eso es lo que menos os debería preocupar –dijo Bella sombriamente-. Le prometisteis al Señor Oscuro una nueva incorporación, y él no aceptará excusas por haberla perdido. Debéis encontrar algo que darle a cambio._

_- ¿Pero qué...? _

_- ¿Y si hacemos un cambio? –propuso su padre interrumpiendo a su madre. Después se giró hacia su hijo menor y se arrodilló a su lado-. Regulus..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

De esa forma, Regulus se convirtió en el mortífago más joven hasta el momento. Miró alrededor en la mazmorra, que con el anochecer se veía más verdosa que nunca. Allí él era admirado y envidiado. Allí se sentía bien.

- ¡Regulus! ¿Nos escuchas? –preguntó Zoe McGuilbert, una chica de séptimo, morena, con gafas y rostro blanquecino-.

- Disculpad, estaba distraído. –dijo él irguiéndose en el asiento-.

- Te preguntábamos si podías repetir lo que dice el Señor –dijo Avery impaciente-.

Regulus suspiró y miró al chico fríamente.

- Es muy sencillo. –comenzó a hablar en susurros, para que sólo los más cercanos pudieran oírle-. Sólo nos comunica que los iniciados debéis estar el próximo sábado a las cuatro de la tarde en una explanada del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- Dos mortífagos vendrán por nosotros a los límites de Hosmeade. Tranquilizaros, esto es rutinario. Es un proceso muy simple. Y por favor, sed discretos con el tema. Aunque los idiotas de las demás casas piensen lo contrario, nosotros sabemos que hay slytherins que tampoco son de nuestra misma creencia.

El grupo pareció satisfecho y se fue dispersando poco a poco. Regulus miró alrededor, por si alguien pudiera haber oído la conversación. Pero sólo estaban unos chicos de cursos inferiores y Marilyn Gibbon, una chica de séptimo con padres y hermanos mortífagos. La chica estaba abstraída leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos, y no parecía para nada interesada en la conversación que acababan de mantener. A Regulus siempre le había intrigado su carácter tan tímido y a la vez tan alegre, tan poco típico de una slytherin. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, sin que la muchacha pareciera darse cuenta. Sin embargo, si algo de slytherin tenía la chica, era la astucia.

- Buenas noches Regulus –le saludó con una media sonrisa sin levantar la vista del libro-. Últimamente no se te ve mucho sólo...

- Algunos insisten en acompañarme... –dejó caer Regulus sin entrar en profundidades-.

- Te has convertido en toda una institución aquí. –repuso la chica sin indicar una opinión propia al respecto-.

En cualquier otro momento, Regulus habría disfrutado de esa conversación a medias, de esa lucha por mantenerse frío, un juego en el que los slytherins eran campeones y que lo usaban incluso entre ellos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único que se preguntaba era cómo esa chica no estaba en la lista de los iniciados. Siendo ya mayor de edad, y con una familia como la suya, lo lógico sería que su nombre estuviera entre los primeros.

- Me ha extrañado no ver tu nombre en la lista... –dejó caer-.

- He preferido esperar algo más de tiempo, y mis padres han respetado mi decisión. No es el momento para mí, sólo eso.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de si aquello era verdad o una verdad a medias, como a las que estaba acostumbrado. Al no poder leer nada en la expresión de la chica desistió. Tampoco era alguien imprescindible para los mortífagos.

OO—OO

- Bueno pelirroja, yo me voy -anunció James risueño cuando bajaba de su habitación-.

Lily, que estaba ordenando sus libros en las estanterías, se paró en seco al ver salir a su compañero. Le miró, y miró después por la ventana.

- ¿Ahora? -preguntó incrédula, al ver el cielo completamente oscurecido-.

- Claro -contestó James con evidencia-.

Lily se encogió de hombros y James se dirigió hacia el retrato de salida. Sin embargo, cuando este iba a atravesarlo, la pelirroja le preguntó curiosa:

- ¿Has quedado con Green tan tarde?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó James volviéndose-.

- Nada, nada... Sólo que has tenido todo el día. Creo que querer salir por la noche cuando has podido verla por la tarde, es quebrantar las normas porque sí y...

- Lily –la interrumpió James conteniendo la risa-. Hoy es luna llena. Voy con Remus y los demás a acompañarle, ¿No te acuerdas?

Lily se ruborizó ante su metedura de pata. Había olvidado completamente que la luna llena sería esa noche y que James podía convertirse en animal para acompañar a Remus. Miró hacia otro lado fingiendo alisarse la falda.

- Bien, pues entonces tened mucho cuidado –le dijo con demasiado orgullo como para hacer alusión a su error-.

- Vale. Pero no cambies la contraseña para que no pueda pasar –bromeó el chico haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido el viernes anterior-.

- Mientras no vengas borracho... –dijo Lily siguiendo la broma y sonriendo con la boca cerrada-. Cuidadme a Remus –añadió guiñándole un ojo-.

James sonrió prometiéndola que lo harían, y salió del retrato. Una vez fuera, Lily volvió a llamarle saliendo tras él.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó James volviéndose-.

- ¿A qué hora soléis volver? –James la miró interrogante, pero Lily se limitó a mirarle preocupada, todavía algo sonrojada-.

- Sobre las seis, cuando sale el alba –la informó-.

Sin que pudiera esperarlo, Lily le abrazó con fuerza aferrando sus brazos al cuello de él. El chico se tensó al contacto con la pelirroja y la respondió con torpes golpes en la espalda.

- Lily –la susurró apartándola para mirarla a los ojos, chocolate contra esmeralda-. Llevamos tres años acompañándole. Sabemos lo que hacemos. No pasará nada malo.

- Ya lo sé. Pero yo soy nueva en esto y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

James sonrió. Por esa razón no podía dejar de quererla aunque supiera que nunca sería para él. Lily Evans podía llegar a ser la chica más dulce del mundo.

OO—OO

Grace estaba tumbada con un libro sobre su pecho. No quedaba casi nadie en la sala común, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a la cama. Miró a sus amigos que estaban repartidos a su alrededor en silencio, y comprendió que Kate no tardaría en marcharse a dormir también, pues sus ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente. Gis estaba echada en un sillón del revés, con las piernas sobre el respaldo y la cabeza colgando, mirando toda la sala bocabajo.

Jeff había convencido a su hermana para echar una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero esta parecía estar hartándose. Al ver la expresión de hastío en la morena, Grace la calculó dos minutos más de paciencia. Sadie levantó la vista y la sorprendió mirándoles, por lo que Grace apartó su vista al instante. Aunque su relación con la alemana había mejorado, no se podían considerar amigas y no podía asegurar que hubieran enterrado definitivamente el hacha de guerra.

- ¡No puedo más! Juega tú solo –replicó Sadie levantándose. Grace miró el reloj: un minuto antes de lo previsto-. Jeff estás enganchado a esto...

- Me ayuda a aclarar la mente –repuso el chico tranquilo y mirando significativamente a su hermana-.

Sadie no replicó, pero se levantó de igual forma. Con un gesto hosco se despidió de las chicas y Grace la perdió de vista en las escaleras. Kate parecía dispuesta a seguirla, incluso hizo el amago de levantarse, pero volvió a sentarse rápidamente y más despierta que en toda la noche, cuando Sirius y Peter bajaron de la habitación y pasaron delante del sofá en el que ella estaba.

Grace vio que no apartaba la vista de Sirius, y el moreno también pareció notarlo, pues enfocó su mirada en la morena. Kate apartó la vista al instante y Grace pudo ver en el rostro de Sirius, la decepción. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando recordó su fallo: había prometido intentar hablar con Kate sobre todo eso, y se la había olvidado por completo.

Cuando los dos chicos salieron de la Sala, Kate se levantó y caminó hacia las ventanas, observando el cielo pensativamente. Grace compartió una mirada con Gis y ambas parecieron estar de acuerdo mudo en que algo tenía a Kate más dudosa y nerviosa que de costumbre. Gis se levantó y fue hacia ella.

- ¿A dónde irán a estas horas? –preguntó Jeff cortando el silencio-.

- Ya volverán... –le dijo Grace restándole importancia a lo que parecía ser una más de las travesuras de los chicos-.

- Hoy desaparecen todos... –murmuró el chico pensativamente-. Remus se encontraba mal y ha ido a pasar la noche a la enfermería, y ahora estos saliendo tan tarde...

- Habrán ido a visitarle –comentó Grace que no la extrañaba que su compañero hubiera enfermado de nuevo. Era bien sabido por todos que Remus tenía la salud muy delicada-. Ya vendrán.

Se levantó y fue hacia las dos chicas. Cuando estuvo delante de Kate, quien la daba la espalda, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Cuando ambas se giraron, Grace habló:

- Kate, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La chica se extrañó pero asintió en silencio apartándose un poco de Gisele. Estaba algo reticente a tener una conversación con Grace. Nunca habían sido las mejores amigas pero sí habían tenido una buena amistad. Sin embargo, se habían distanciado mucho últimamente, desde que Kate se había enterado de ciertas cosas de boca de Derek. Esa fue la razón por la que accedió a hablar con ella. Quizá quería hablar del chico y Kate podía animarla a comportarse mejor con su novio. Se había hecho muy amiga de él en poco tiempo al ver lo atento y cariñoso que era ese chico. La había escuchado durante horas y se había abierto a ella. Quería compensarle, haciendo que Grace entrara en razón y así Derek no estuviera tan triste.

- Es sobre Sirius –dijo Grace-.

La mención del chico la hizo tensionarse. ¿Qué podía hablar con Grace de él? No necesitaba a nadie más que la diría lo horrible que era él. Sabía que no era el chico perfecto y puede que tuviera más defectos que el resto, motivo de más para dejarle definitivamente. Pero no podía hacerlo. A fin de cuentas estaba enamorada de él, y aunque quería hacerse respetar tampoco quería alejarle para siempre.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él? –la preguntó dudosa. Imaginaba que fuera a decir todo tipo de improperios hacia él. No era un secreto el que Grace y Sirius no podían ni mirarse a la cara-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tenerle así al pobre? –la preguntó Grace sorprendiéndola-.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó no estando muy segura de haberle oído-.

- Ya me has oído –la dijo Grace con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que estaría pensando su amiga en ese momento-. Comprendo perfectamente que te enfadaras, pero a fin de cuentas todos sabemos que en el fondo no hizo nada. Ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente y los dos lo estáis pasando mal...

- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste el otro día...?

- Sé lo que dije, pero no lo tengas en cuenta, no tenía un buen día y dije algo que no creía –dijo Grace mintiendo-. Solo sé que te veo mal y él no está mejor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hablé con él. La verdad es que hay veces en que casi se puede tener una conversación normal con él –bromeó Grace haciendo sonreír a Kate-.

- Me lo pensaré –la dijo Kate sonriendo aún, que Grace se tomó como una promesa de considerar muy en serio las palabras de ella-.

Ambas sonrieron y dieron por terminada la charla. Volvieron junto a Gis que miraba el cielo distraída.

- Hoy es luna llena –susurró cuando Grace iba a hablarla para llamar su atención. Esto no significó nada para ella, pero parecía que a Kate la había hecho recordar algo que la puso muy nerviosa-.

La morena corrió hacia la ventana buscando algo en los terrenos. Gisele seguía mirando el cielo absorta y ella miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaban solas.

- ¿Y Jeff? –le preguntó a Gis-.

- Dijo algo de ir a buscar a los chicos –la respondió esta-.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kate mirándolas. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y su rostro denotaba terror-.

- ¿Qué...? –comenzó Grace cuando su amiga volvió a interrumpirla-.

- No, no, no. –Kate comenzó a pasearse por la sala agarrándose el pelo con las manos. Parecía un león enjaulado-. ¿Y si...?

- ¿Kate qué ocurre? –preguntó Gis asustándose también-.

- Tenemos que avisar... –comenzó Kate sin saber a quien nombrar-. Grace tienes que llamar a Lily.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la aludida confusa-.

- Sí, sí. Ve a buscarla. Di que algo ha pasado con los chicos, ella lo entenderá.

- Pero...

- ¡Hazlo! –la gritó Kate al ver del histerismo-.

Al ver su nerviosismo, Grace decidió hacerla caso y salió corriendo de la Sala, ignorando el toque de queda y yendo a buscar a su mejor amiga.

- Gis, será mejor que avisemos a Sadie también... –alcanzó a oír mientras el retrato se cerraba-.

Corrió hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales lo más que pudo. Cuando llegó, estaba sin aliento. Miró el cuadro y el único que parecía despierto era el hombre calvo de voz áspera. Le dijo la contraseña y tan pronto como el retrato cedió ella se coló por la rendija gritando el nombre de su amiga.

Lily salió corriendo de su cuarto. Estaba vestida con el camisón y despeinada, signo inequívoco de que la había sacado de la cama.

- Lily, Kate me mandó llamarte –la informó-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica rascándose la cabeza y estirándose-.

- No lo sé. Me dijo que te dijera que ha pasado algo con los chicos, que tú lo entenderías-.

Al ver la reacción de Lily, Grace se convenció de que el tema era serio. La pelirroja había palidecido más de lo normal, en cuestión de dos segundos, su boca se abrió ligeramente de sorpresa mientras que los ojos, que parecían salírsele de las cuencas, denotaban el mismo terror que los de Kate.

Tomó una bata de la puerta de su cuarto y mientras se la ponía, echó a correr sin esperarla. Pese a ser ella la deportista, la costó seguirla el ritmo. Jamás habría pensado que Lily pudiera correr de esa forma.

OO—OO

Por las sombras de la noche, se podían distinguir tres figuras caminando por los oscuros jardines que descansaban a los pies del castillo. Uno de ellos reía a carcajada limpia mientras sus dos amigos le miraban enojados.

- Padfoot, deja de reírte. Nos van a oír –susurró James mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía-.

- Lo siento, pero ver tu cara cuando ha aparecido Green, ha sido buenísimo. Y pensar que le tienes pánico a una chica –le respondió Sirius secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa-.

- La verdad que es raro –apoyó Peter-. Yo jamás le tendría miedo a una chica, y menos a una tan guapa.

James bufó molesto por la burla que se denotaban en las palabras de sus amigos.

- No tengo miedo de Jane, sino de que no entienda que no quiero nada serio con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no? Evans está Bennet después de todo... –dijo Peter ganándose una mirada dura de parte del chico de gafas-.

- No voy a liarme con Jane solo porque no pueda hacerlo con Lily –repuso James con razonamiento-.

- No entiendo por qué esa sea la única razón –intervino Sirius alzándose de hombros-. La chica es guapa, inteligente, simpática, y además le gustas tú, cosa que tiene a favor al contrario que Lily. A mí me parece estupenda. Algo niñata, egocéntrica y malcriada, claro.

- Ósea que es como tú ,en mujer, ¿no Padfoot? –se burló Peter-.

Sirius, que en un primer momento se había sentido alagado pensando en las cualidades de la chica, se sintió al momento enfadado al recordar sus defectos y que a estos se refería Peter. Fue a darle un colleja, pero este ya se había transformado en rata y corría hacia el sauce boxeador, donde sabía que Sirius no podría alcanzarle, de momento. Sirius le ignoró y se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¿No crees que tengo razón Prongs? Parece una buena chica.

- ¿Y por qué no te la quedas tú? –le propuso James pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico-.

- ¿Yo? Ya tengo el cupo cubierto, gracias –repuso Sirius haciendo una mueca-.

- Es verdad, no recordaba tu trío amoroso –dijo James riendo y ganándose una mirada de odio de su amigo-. ¿Al final te has decidido?

- ¿Decidido? ¿En qué? –preguntó Sirius algo perdido-.

- Grace o Kate...

- No hay nada que decidir tío. Cuando consiga que Kate me perdone, todo seguirá como antes y no nos acordaremos de nada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que después de lo que tuviste con Grace y lo que ocurrió la otra noche, no te has planteado nada? –preguntó James parándose en seco-. ¿Olvidarás todo eso de golpe?

- Ya lo hice una vez –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Y te recuerdo que ninguno notó nada.

- Éramos más pequeños y algo imbéciles, pero debimos habernos preguntado por qué de un día para otro os tirabais los platos de comida a la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso –contestó Sirius-. ¿Y qué me dices de la ravenclaw? ¿Por qué no lo tienes en cuenta? Puede que te lo pases bien. Invítala al baile –le propuso-.

- No pienso empezar nada serio con nadie para cortarlo de golpe y porrazo.

- Igual te acaba gustando de verdad y no lo cortas –sugirió Sirius, aunque veía poco probable que su amigo olvidara a la pelirroja tan fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo habían sido varios años de devoción-.

- Lo cortaría de igual forma. Ya tengo planes para los próximos meses...

- ¿Hablas de la Orden? –preguntó Sirius algo emocionado-.

- No, algo más cercano. ¿Te acuerdas de la beca Merlín? ¿Por la que han venido Sadie y Jeff?

- Sí.

- La he solicitado. Creo que siendo premio anual, no duden en dármela, pero aún no sé nada fijo. Por eso no quiero empezar nada con nadie. Me iré unos cuantos meses fuera...

- ¿Estás loco? –le preguntó Sirius dándole un golpe en el hombro por osarse a abandonarle-.

- No, no lo estoy. Sé que es algo que a mi abuelo le habría hecho mucha ilusión y me habría apoyado en ello. No veo la necesidad de estarme aquí mucho tiempo viendo a Lily y Bennet juntos –al ver que su amigo iba a decir algo, se le adelantó-. Y a vosotros os veré cuando vuelva. Ya hemos acordado que nos seguiremos viendo lo mismo que en el colegio, así que no temas que os abandone –le dijo casi leyendo sus pensamientos y riéndose-.

- Pero...

- Mira, Wormtail ya ha abierto el sauce –le cortó James adelantándose corriendo hacia el árbol sin dejar a su amigo protestar-.

Cuando los tres entraron, encontraron a Remus en forma de lobo tumbado aburrido, y parecía que dormitando. Aunque estaban ocultos, el lobo levantó de pronto la cabeza olfateando el lugar, llegando hacia él, el olor de su presa favorita. Había humanos cerca.

Los tres muchachos, al conocer la cara de avidez en el lobo, se transformar al instante en animales. Cuando el lobo encontró el lugar de dónde venía el olor que había buscado, algo saltó sobre él. Le tiró al suelo y le mordió levemente el cuello jugando. Era un enorme perro negro con los ojos grises brillantes. El lobo reconoció esos ojos como amigos y respondió a la broma del perro como el más manso de la manada. Algo le decía que ese perro significa diversión y desahogo.

Levantó la vista y vio frente a él a un ciervo imponente, elegante y orgulloso, que bien parecía el rey del bosque. Movió la cola, feliz, al verle. Ese ciervo también era de la manada. El majestuoso ciervo imponía confianza y seguridad por toda su piel, y el lobo parecía sentirse a salvo con su sola presencia.

Miró a su alrededor, notando una ausencia que no recordaba. Algo le golpeó en su pata delantera, y bajó la vista para encontrarse con una rata que intentaba golpearle con sus pequeñas patitas. La imagen se le antojó como a las crías que intentaban comparar sus pequeñas patitas con las fornidas de sus padres. Le pareció gracioso, y agachó la cabeza para golpear cariñosamente a la rata con el hocico, en un gesto de la protección, que aunque ahora no lo recordara, siempre mantenía con Peter.

Ahora todo estaba bien. El lobo se sentía tranquilo, feliz, libre y relajado. No sabía quienes eran esos animales ni podía recordar cuándo habían aparecido. Sólo que había algo que le decía, que para pasar sus noches en perfecta armonía, los necesitaba a los tres junto a él.

El ciervo se acercó a una puerta de un costado de la destartalada casa, y acercó su cornamenta a ella. Aunque el lobo no pudo ver qué hacía, sentía la ávida anticipación de algo bueno. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el ciervo salió a galope por ella en dirección al bosque prohibido. El lobo le siguió sin poder contener más la necesidad de correr y aullarle a la luna. Tras él corrían un perro con una rata sujeta a él, para que pudiera seguirles los pasos.

OO—OO

Severus caminaba por los pasillos sin saber muy bien qué quería ni por qué estaba fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esa citación del Señor Oscuro. Él sabía que si se unía a él, sería para siempre. Y un periodo tan largo le imponía y le daba qué pensar. Recordó cuando era pequeño y le había asegurado a una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que le tenía cautivado, que tener la sangre muggle no tenía ningún tipo de importancia. Sin embargo, ahora estaba a un paso de unirse al mayor exterminador de sangres sucia de la historia. Sangre sucia. No le gustaba esa expresión. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con ella, solo la utilizaba muy de vez en cuando para que sus amigos estuvieran conformes. Bueno, y otra vez más. La utilizó en un momento de humillación y vergüenza, abochornado porque todos se reían de él, porque Lily le había visto en esa situación... y lo pagó con ella.

Debería haber sabido que al utilizar esa expresión contra ella, la iba a apartar definitivamente de su lado. Lily no había vuelto a ser su amiga, no le había vuelto a hablar, ni a sonreír, ni siquiera a mirar. Durante una temporada le había girado la cara molesta cada vez que se cruzaban, pero ahora directamente ni se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ella había olvidado todos aquellos años, pero él no. Jamás podría olvidar la primera vez que vio a esa pequeña Lily, la emoción en sus ojos verdes al hablarla de todo el mundo mágico, la alegría desbordada cuando fue a buscarle nada más le llegó su carta de Hogwarts... Él sabía que jamás podría olvidar a Lily, pues el primer amor nunca se olvida. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo la comenzó a ver como algo más que una amiga, pero supuso que inconscientemente la amaba desde el principio.

Era por eso que estaba allí a esas horas. Necesitaba ir a buscarla, intentar hablar con ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente que Lily le diera una sola razón para no entrar en los mortífagos. Solo una. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir una mirada de ella...

De pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro izquierdo y se tambaleó, sin llegar a caerse, dándose cuenta que había chocado con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Era Lily, su Lily. Inconscientemente sonrió, pensando que quizá el destino le estaba dando una señal para no dar el paso definitivo hacia el lado oscuro.

- Disculpa, no te vi –dijo Lily sin mirarle e incorporándose con rapidez para seguir su camino. Ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara-.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó una voz femenina más atrás. Severus vio venir a Grace, la amiga de Lily, tras ella. La chica sí le había visto y parecía tan sorprendida como él por la reacción de su amiga-.

- ¡Grace! ¿Quieres darte prisa? –exclamó Lily echando a correr sin mirar atrás-. ¡Necesito saber que James y los demás están bien!

Grace se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo a su amiga, al parecer también curiosa por lo que hubiera pasado. Severus se quedó solo, mirando el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer la pelirroja. ¿Desde cuándo era tan invisible para ella? Algo le oprimió en el estómago y tuvo que morderse el labio para mantener su expresión fría de siempre.

La señal que había esperado, no había llegado, sino más bien, parecía que el destino quería guardarle un sitio justo al lado contrario de dónde Lily se encontraba por naturaleza. Ya no tenía ningún motivo por no unirse al Señor Tenebroso. La única cosa que podría haberlo sacado del abismo, prefería correr hacia el estúpido de Potter y sus amigos, que mirarle a la cara un segundo.

Se acercó a una pared y la pateó, dejando escapar una parte de su frustración. Después miró con nostalgia la ventana hacia los jardines, en los cuales había pasado tantos momentos con Lily. Momentos ahora, perdidos en el tiempo. Un potente aullido llamó su atención. Provenía del bosque. Severus, algo confuso, miró hacia la arboleda intentando vislumbrar algo, pero los tupidos árboles ocultaban todos los secretos del Bosque Prohibido. Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y pudo ver que una imponente luna llena se alzaba orgullosa en la oscuridad. Entonces lo comprendió. Una sonrisa sádica afloró en sus labios. Una sonrisa que el pequeño Severus, que Lily hubo conocido una vez, jamás habría podido tener. Era una sonrisa de quien disfruta del dolor del enemigo. No hacia falta que recurriera a su inteligencia para saber qué habría pasado. La luna llena, el doloroso aullido, la preocupación de Lily... quizá esa noche los merodeadores por fin habría pagado sus años de presunción, egocentrismo y humillaciones hacia su persona. Quizá habría sido uno de ellos quien, inconscientemente, les infringiría tal castigo...

OO—OO

Al llegar Grace y Lily a la Torre Gryffindor, encontraron a Kate y Gis en la sala común. La primera paseándose nerviosa y la segunda con expresión desconcertada. Cuando entraron, Kate se echó encima de Lily con la cara desencajada.

- ¡Lily, Lily! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¿Y si pasa...?

- Kate –la interrumpió la pelirroja tomándola por los hombros-. Tranquilízate y dime que ha ocurrido.

- ¡Pues que Jeff ha ido a buscar a los chicos! ¡Ha seguido a Sirius y Peter hasta...!

No terminó la frase pero no fue necesario. Lily comprendió el riesgo de la situación y puso la misma cara de pánico que Kate, que comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, más como un tick que otra cosa.

- Hay que decirle a Sadie...

- Ya se lo hemos dicho –interrumpió Gis-. En cuanto ha oído que Jeff iba detrás de ellos ha salido corriendo.

- Es como si ya supiera todo... –dijo Kate-.

- ¿Saber el qué? –preguntó Grace perdida-.

- Es que... hoy... ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Cómo nos ponemos en contacto con los chicos? –pensó Lily en voz alta reanudando el paseo que Kate había comenzado-.

- Pero no sé dónde está lo malo. –siguió Gis confusa-. Ha ido tras Sirius y Peter. Estarán haciendo alguna travesura. Si hubiera ido tras Remus sería otro cantar...

- ¿Sabes lo de Remus? –preguntaron Lily y Kate a la voz quedándose blancas-.

- ¿Saber el qué? –preguntó Grace quien ya inconscientemente estaba excluida de la conversación-.

- Por favor chicas –exclamó Gis con ironía ignorando la pregunta de Grace-. Soy la mejor amiga de Rachel. ¿De verdad creías que Remus saldría con ella sin decirla que es un licántropo? Ella me lo contó. Sabía que yo no diría nada a nadie.

Kate y Lily se quedaron momentáneamente sin habla. Se oyó un ruido y cuando las tres giraron la cabeza vieron a Grace sentada en el suelo. Al parecer, la rubia había intentado alcanzar un sillón pero la impresión la había hecho flaquear las piernas. Las miraba a las tres con los ojos muy abiertos, y intermitentemente, como esperando que alguna de ellas la negara eso.

- Grace –Lily fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó y se pusó de cuclillas frente a su mejor amiga para mirarla fijamente-.

- Ostras –dijo Gis llevándose la mano a la boca, pues hasta ahora no parecía haber percibido que Grace no sabía nada del tema-.

- No puedes decirle nada a nadie –dijo Kate mirándola seriamente-.

Grace las seguía mirando incrédula. Posó los ojos en su mejor amiga y Lily la miró con seriedad y asintió con la cabeza. Grace no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empañaran sus ojos, pero consiguió retenerlas.

- ¿Es verdad? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-. ¿Remus es...? –ante el asentimiento de las tres, Grace se llevó la mano a la boca-. Merlín, pobre Remus...

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio. La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. De repente, un potente aullido entró por la ventana abierta. Las chicas miraron asustadas hacia el exterior, pero nada se veía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Creéis que han salido al bosque? –preguntó Gis aún sin creerse cómo los chicos podían ser tan insensatos como para ponerse cerca de Remus en ese momento-.

Kate y Lily asintieron con la cabeza, intercambiaron una mirada y llegaron a un mudo acuerdo.

- Hay algo más. Algo que deberías saber –dijo Lily sin quitar la vista de la ventana por si podía percibir algún movimiento-.

OO—OO

Unos minutos antes, una pequeña figura se movía con rapidez, jugando con las sombras. Sadie andaba apresurada, sin atreverse a correr por si sus zapatos la delatarían haciendo ruido. Acababa de conseguir salir por la puerta de entrada, justo antes de que el conserje la cerrara con llave, como todas las noches. Miró un segundo hacia atrás preguntándose cómo lo harían para volver a entrar, pero solo fue un segundo. Ahora mismo lo único que la preocupaba era encontrar a su hermano y alejarse lo máximo posible de dónde andarían sus cuatro compañeros. Se volvió a maldecir por vigésima vez por no haberle contado nada a su hermano, y porque él habría elegido justo ese momento para hacer algo impulsivo. Estaba al borde del Bosque Prohibido, dos pasos más y se habría adentrado ya en la maleza.

- ¡Jeff! –susurró algo alto, pero inaudible para quien estuviera a más de veinte metros. Rogó por la suerte de que su hermano pasara por allí en ese momento. Pero como bien la había enseñado su padre, la suerte se la busca uno mismo-.

Se mordió el labio y miró con furia a los árboles, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de que la temblaran las rodillas. Alzó la barbilla orgullosa, tragó ruidosamente y se adentró en el oscuro paraje.

Como la noche del otro día, extraños ruidos y movimientos misteriosos parecían rodearla. Sin embargo, esta vez era mucho más importante que encontrar a una lechuza perdida. Debía localizar cuanto antes a Jeff y advertirle. Ambos debían salir cuanto antes de ese bosque.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo andando antes de pararse resoplando frustrada. El bosque era inmenso, y cualquiera de ellos podía estar en cualquier lugar. De repente se acordó de algo. Sonrió, si su madre aseguraba que funcionaba era porque lo hacía. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su magia e intentando invocar la de su hermano, que estaba irrevocablemente unida a la de ella por sangre. Empezó a notar a Jeff aún lejano, mientras la unión se iba acercando más y más. Sonrió más tranquila y se dirigó hacia el lugar que su magia la decía que estaba su hermano, y recordando el día que su madre les obligó a aprender ese truco.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_2 de marzo de 1966_

_- Chicos –anunció una mujer entrando sonriente en la habitación, con una caja de zapatos en la mano-. Venid, quiero enseñaros algo._

_Los dos niños que estaban en el salón levantaron la vista cuando oyeron la voz de su madre. Jeff, como era su costumbre, acudió a la primera llamada de su madre. Sadie siempre se hace más de rogar. Miró desde el suelo en el que estaba sentada, cómo su madre se sentaba en el sofá y abría la caja mostrándole su contenido a Jeff que lanzaba miradas tímidas. Vio la sonrisa que florecía en el rostro de la mujer al mirar a su hermano. Sadie no tenía dudas de que él era el preferido de su madre, aunque siempre había ansiado una niña. _

_Mientras su madre sacaba unas fotografías y se las pasaba a Jeff que las miraba con reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Sadie sabía que no podía culparla por preferir a su hermano. Su madre siempre soñó con tener una hija para vestirla con ropas finas o lazos en el pelo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sadie comenzó a ser consciente, se negó por completo a dejar que su madre la vistiese de esa forma que aborrecía. Además, siempre tuvo un carácter agrio y frío, que contrarrestaba con la dulce forma de ser de su madre. Jeff podía tener algo de ella, pero también era sumamente tímido, por lo que sólo se mostraba cariñoso con su madre. _

_- Sadie cielo ven. Es importante –repitió su madre aún con la sonrisa en sus labios-._

_La niña supo cuando llegaba el momento de ceder, así que lentamente se levantó y dirigió hacia el sofá donde la esperaban. Se sentó al otro lado de su madre, y esta la pasó las fotos que Jeff ya había visto. Todas eran de dos niños pequeños, prácticamente de la misma edad, que se movían con lentitud, como a cámara lenta. Por el estado de las fotografías y la lentitud de las figuras, Sadie dedujo que ya serían antiguas._

_- Son papá y el tío de pequeños –explicó su madre señalando a una y otra figura-._

_Sadie miró a la figura más pequeña y reconoció en ella a su padre. Jeff y ella habían heredado su nariz y su pelo. Miró de nuevo a su madre, que en ese momento acariciaba a Jeff del pelo. Definitivamente, su madre era la más guapa de la familia. Sadie y Jeff se parecían más a papá. Su madre era una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios que la llegaban hasta los hombros, generalmente lisos pero rizados en la nuca. Sus ojos eran claros, Sadie les veía un gran parecido con la miel, y su piel era muy pálida. Era lo único que habían heredado de ella._

_- ¿Sabéis? Ellos se llevaban de maravilla, ya desde pequeños. Siempre estaban juntos. Un día, el abuelo les enseñó un pequeño truco para estar siempre en contacto –les confió como si fuera un secreto importantísimo. Sadie siguió mirando a su padre de niño, pero Jeff miraba a su madre con gran curiosidad-. Es un hechizo muy práctico, pero sólo sirve si se comparte la misma sangre con el otro. Me gustaría que vosotros lo aprendierais y estuvierais tan unidos como ellos._

_Les miró a los dos intermitentemente. Jeff había bajado la cabeza algo azorado por la petición de su madre, y Sadie levantó la vista de la fotografía para fijarla en la mujer, mirándola fríamente como si la hubiera pedido un gran esfuerzo. La relación entre Sadie y Jeff nunca había sido muy estrecha. Ni siquiera el ser mellizos les había unido. Los dos eran muy diferentes, y luego estaba esa capacidad de Jeff que tanto aborrecía su hermana, más por no tenerla ella que porque la resultara rara..._

_- Por favor –insistió la mujer la verles reticentes-._

_Jeff levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente a su madre, dándola su consentimiento. Sadie bufó en voz baja consciente de que Jeff sería incapaz de negarla nada a su madre. Rodó los ojos pero al final miró a los otros dos y asintió la cabeza. La rubia sonrió ampliamente._

_- Veréis, es muy fácil. El primer paso es que unáis vuestras manos y yo pronunciaré un hechizo que se mantendrá toda vuestra vida. Luego os enseñaré cómo activarlo, siempre que sea necesario. –los niños afirmaron con la cabeza una vez más-. Bien. Daos la mano. –al ver la duda en los niños que se miraban recelosos, la mujer soltó una suave risa-. Venga, ninguno de vosotros mordéis..._

_Jeff fue el primero en alzar la mano, ofreciéndosela a su hermana pos encima del vientre de su madre. Sadie le lanzó una nueva mirada fría, pero entrelazó su mano con la de su hermano. La mujer sacó la varita y la dejó a escasos milímetros de las manos entrelazadas. _

_- Sanguinis colligatio –susurró-._

_Dos finas hebras de color rojo salieron de la varita, uniendo las manos de los niños, que se sobresaltaron por el repentino calor, y después cada una subió por el antebrazo de cada uno hasta envolverles completamente. A los pocos segundos la luz se extinguió y todo volvió a la normalidad. La mujer les miraba sonriente y emocionada._

_- Ya está. Ahora, siempre que queráis localizaros el uno al otro, debéis vaciar vuestra mente de todo pensamiento y concentraros únicamente en la imagen del otro.- rió al ver la expresión de sus hijos-. Sé que ahora puede parecer difícil, pero os ayudaré. _

_Los niños asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo que volvían la vista a sus manos. No se habían percatado de que seguían con ellas entrelazadas y fuertemente apretadas._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Cuando llegó al punto dónde notaba a su hermano, vio una casa en medio de los árboles. Estaba en un terreno elevado, y algo más lejos se veían algunas luces, como si un pueblo estuviera cerca. Parecía una cabaña abandonada, con las paredes resquebrajadas, las ventanas y puertas cegadas con tablones y toda la estructura que parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Cruzó el jardín, que tenía la maleza muy alta, y a la luz de la luna tenía un aspecto siniestro. Bordeó la casa buscando una entrada y, por fin, en una esquina encontró una puerta entreabierta, con grandes huecos como si un animal la hubiera embestido repetidas veces.

Entró dentro de la casa intentando no hacer ruido con los pies, intentando mantener el oído alerta. La puerta daba a un oscuro vestíbulo, las paredes estaban sucias y el papel despegado. En un rincón había unas cuantas sábanas amontonadas, sucias y llenas de pelos. Sadie pensó que parecía una cama improvisada para un perro, o algo parecido. El poco mobiliario que había en la habitación estaba destrozado, las patas de las sillas esparcidas por la estancia, un pequeño sofá hecho jirones.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y cruzó una puerta que estaba entreabierta. La puerta daba a otra habitación más pequeña, pero igual de desordenada que el vestíbulo. Y allí, de espaldas a ella, estaba su hermano. Jeff parecía inquieto, mirando en todas direcciones, confuso.

- Jeff –dijo en un susurro, que en el silencio del lugar, provocó eco-.

El chico se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta con mucha rapidez. La miró con ojos muy abiertos y luego expulsó el aire que había retenido.

- Sadie –dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba de verdad asustado-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte.

- He venido a buscarte. –le respondió acercándose, aún con el oído agudizado-.No sé que haces aquí, pero tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

- No, antes tengo que encontrar a los chicos. –la dijo. Luego desvió la vista hacia una pequeña abertura que estaba en el suelo-. He seguido a Peter y Sirius hasta aquí. Han entrado por este pasadizo. Me costó mucho despistar al árbol –añadió señalándose una herida en el hombro. Su hermana le miraba sin comprender. Ella no sabía nada de ningún árbol-. Y cuando llegué, ellos ya se habían ido...

- Ya volverán. Pero nosotros tenemos que irnos antes de que... vuelvan.

- Pero tengo que avisarles –protestó él casi desesperado-.

- ¿Avisarles? –preguntó Sadie confusa. A los pocos segundos le miró con suspicacia y entendimiento-. Jeff, ¿Has tenido otra visión?

- Tengo que avisarles –repitió el chico-.

Sadie se quedó en silencio unos instantes, barajando las posibilidades. Al ver la mirada de desesperación de su hermano se rindió. No se iba a dar por vencido. Lo mejor sería intentar avisarles de alguna manera y salir de allí antes de que el licántropo se acercara lo suficiente para olerles. Esperaba contactar antes con James que con Remus.

- Vamos. Les dejamos el mensaje que quieras y salimos corriendo de aquí. Hoy el bosque no es seguro.

OO—OO

Al mismo tiempo que Sadie entraba en la cabaña, cuatro animales corrían por el bosque. Un ciervo iba delante, corriendo con grandes zancadas y apartando las ramas con su cornamenta. Le seguían de cerca un lobo y un perro. Este último llevaba con la boca una pequeña rata, con cuidado de no morderla. El lobo de vez en cuando le daba cabezazos al perro, como retándolo, aunque este le ignoraba.

El ciervo disminuyó la velocidad a medida que iban llegando a un pequeño claro. Le rodeó una vez mirando hacia el exterior, y cuando estuvo conforme, fue a una esquina, y comenzó a frotar su cornamenta contra uno de los árboles. El perro llegó y posó a la rata con cuidado en el suelo, que comenzó a correr y saltar alegremente. El lobo pareció distraerse mirando la actividad del ciervo, cosa que el perro aprovechó para vengarse de los anteriores empujones. Se tiró sobre él y le mordió suavemente en la oreja al lobo, atacando y a la vez dejando claro que estaba jugando. El lobo pareció entenderlo y ambos comenzaron a jugar, mientras se empujaban.

Así estuvieron un tiempo indefinido. En un momento la luna quedó tapada por una nube y el lobo dejó de jugar con el perro. Olfateó el aire en todas direcciones, parándose en una especialmente. Los otros tres animales le miraron en silencio, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el lobo aulló potentemente y salió corriendo fuera del claro.

El primero en reaccionar fue el perro, que le siguió corriendo. El ciervo se apresuró a coger a la rata en sus astas y comenzar su carrera. Pronto, el ciervo adelantó al perro y siguió los rugidos del lobo que cada vez eran más violentos.

Al encontrar al lobo, lo primero que vio James fue que su amigo se acercaba con deliberada lentitud hacia un punto concreto. Lo distinguió al instante. Iba a cazar. Miró hacia la dirección que tomaba Remus y se distinguió dos figuras. Dos figuras humanas. En el instante que le llevó darse cuenta de todo, Sirius ya había llegado a su lado. Ambos se adelantaron, después de que James dejara a Peter en el suelo. El chico que habitualmente llevaba gafas, distinguió de inmediato a la primera figura. Era Sadie. Y al lado, un paso más adelante que ella, estaba Jeff.

Los dos parecían aterrados, pero no dejó de notar que la chica parecía buscar a alguien más con la mirada. Corrió hacia ellos y los apartó del camino mientras Sirius se tiraba sobre Remus intentando distraerle. Sin embargo, el lobo ya había olido a humano y no iba a dejar escapar su caza.

El ciervo movió su cornamenta ante los chicos, intentando parecer amenazador, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado. Sadie le reconoció de inmediato y suspiró algo más aliviada. Ya había notado que el comportamiento del ciervo era más humano de lo normal, pero sus ojos la acabaron de convencer. No quiso perder más tiempo.

- James, escúchame –la dijo. El ciervo dejó de mover las astas para mirarla, con lo que parecía ser incredulidad-. Tenéis que iros del bosque. –miró a Jeff un momento y él afirmó con la cabeza-. Hoy este lugar no es seguro ni para vosotros. Llevad a Remus a cubierto y volved al castillo.

Antes de que James pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que la chica había dicho, se oyó un aullido adolorido y de repente, el lobo saltó hacia ellos con gracilidad. James consiguió ponerse en medio, aprovechando el gran tamaño de su cuerpo de ciervo.

- Jeff vámonos –susurró Sadie mientras veía al perro tirada en el suelo, consciente pero que parecía respirar con dificultad-.

- Pero... –empezó a protestar el chico-.

- Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más les costará tranquilizarle. Aquí solo les estorbamos.

El chico comprendió y asintió con la cabeza. Cogió de la mano a su hermana y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al colegio.

En el lugar dónde el perro estaba malherido, una rata se encaramó a su cuerpo intentando ver la herida sin éxito. La pelea entre el ciervo y el lobo era descarnada. Hubo un momento en que el rumiante perdió el equilibrio y cayó arrastrando con él al lobo. Este, furioso, le atacó directamente en el estómago, mordiéndole y arañándole, provocando grandes rugidos del dolor en el animal.

La rata comprendió que el lobo pretendían sacarle las tripas al ciervo, por lo que corrió hacia delante para enfrentarse al lobo, olvidando por unos momentos su pequeño tamaño y la escasa ayuda que podía ser. Le mordió una de las patas traseras y el lobo bajó la vista para encararlo. Olvidándose por un momento del ciervo que tenía el lomo cubierto de sangre. Intentó darla un mordisco, lo que habría matado sin ninguna duda al roedor de no ser porque esta saltó gracilmente hacia un lado. Un nuevo movimientos y la rata volvió a esquivarle. El lobo, molesto, se cansó de jugar con su presa y se lanzó hacia la rata la atrapó contra el suelo con una de sus patas. Bajó el hocico, disfrutando del terror que se había desatado en la rata, que se agitaba compulsivamente, pero no podía huir pues su cuello estaba firmemente atrapado. Abrió sus fauces dispuesto a darle un mordisco mortal a ese insignificante animal, cuando algo saltó sobre él y le obligó a soltar a la rata.

El perro había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas y luchaba para tener controlado al lobo. Este último se apartó de él, dispuesto a volver a saltar sobre el perro por sorpresa. sin embargo, el aire de la noche le dio de lleno en la cara y olisqueó el alrededor. Ya no había ningún olor tentador. Eso le aclaró la mente.

Miró al perro enfrente de él, que permanecía alerta. Respiraba con dificultad, y solo se apoyaba en tres patas, dejando la delantera izquierda sobre el aire. Parecía rota. Tenía arañazos y mordiscos por todo el rostro y el hocico y sangraba por una oreja. Después desvió la vista hacia el ciervo que le miraba tumbado desde el lugar donde le había atacado. Estaba consciente pero parecía que le costaba levantarse. Tenía una enorme herida en un costado del estómago, que emanaba sangra a borbotones. Por último, la mirada del lobo se centró en la pequeña ratita que se confundía con la hierba. No tenía indicios de heridas pero se apoyaba en la raíz de un árbol para mantenerse en pie.

La mente del lobo parecía más humana que en los últimos años. Algo parecido a la tristeza se apoderó de él cuando fue consciente de que había atacado a su propia manada. Aulló de dolor una vez más, para después tumbarse en el suelo con tristeza.

El ciervo consiguió levantarse y la sangre le resbaló por las patas, le hizo un gesto al perro, y cogió a la pequeña rata en sus astas, moviéndose con dificultad, mientras el perro conseguía que el perro se levantara y les siguiera. Lo mejor sería volver a la casa de los gritos.

OO—OO

- No sonaba muy contento ese aullido –dijo Lily mordiéndose la uña del meñique mientras las cuatro miraban por la ventana-.

- Puede que no fuera Remus. En el bosque hay más lobos. –dijo Grace intentando sonar tranquila-.

- ¿Y si se han encontrado con una manda de lobos y están en problemas? –preguntó Kate-. Los perros no son tan feroces...

- ¿Perros? –preguntó Grace, ya que Gis y ella aún no sabían en qué animales se convertían los chicos-.

- Sirius se transforma en perro –explicó Lily sin mirarla-. James en un ciervo y Peter en una rata. Los lobos son muy veloces. Un animal más grande quizá no pueda esquivarlos a tiempo –murmuró en voz más baja-.

- Y un animal tan pequeño como una rata puede morir hasta que un pisotón de esos animales –terminó Gisele abrazándose a sí misma, pues sólo llevaba una túnica de manga corta y por la ventana el viento entraba muy frío-.

- ¿Y seguro que no hay forma de ir a ayudarlos? –preguntó Grace moviéndose incómoda-.

- No se me ocurre ninguna forma de ir y no ponerles en más apuros –le explicó la pelirroja-.

- Si el lobo huele a un humano se descontrolará –siguió Kate-. Esperemos que Sadie haya encontrado a Jeff sin hacer nada. ¡Merlín! –exclamó levantándose y comenzando a andar de nuevo-. No me dio tiempo a detenerla ni decirla nada.

Lily se levantó y abrazó a la chica, intentando confortarla.

- Pero si ellos ya están, ¿Qué hay de malo en que vayamos nosotras? –continuó Grace-. Total, ya hay dos humanos allí. Si el mal ya está hecho...

- Pues cuantos más seamos el lobo estará más hambriento y peligroso y ellos tendrán el doble de trabajo –la dijo Lily con paciencia-.

- Pero Remus...

- ¡Hoy Remus no existe! –exclamó Kate perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿No te das cuenta, Grace? Cuando es luna llena, pierden completamente la conciencia de sí mismos. ¡Podrían matar a su propia madre sin saberlo! Solo se calma en compañía de animales, y si el número de humanos supera al de animales, ¡TODOS estaremos en peligro! Deberías saberlo. Lo dimos en tercer curso, ¿No eres tú una de las mejores estudiantes?

Grace se quedó callada, sin saber qué podría responderle a la morena, pero enfadada por su tono de voz. Lily, que en un primer momento se impresionó por el grito, avanzó hacia su mejor amiga y la abrazó por el hombro intentando frenar una posible pelea. El silencio se impuso en la sala común, y las chicas parecían desesperarse más según avanzaban los segundos.

- ¡Mirad! –exclamó Gis señalando un punto en el bosque-.

Las otras tres chicas saltaron a su lado y se asomaron en la ventana. En el filo del bosque se vieron unos movimientos y salieron a la luz las figuras de Sadie y Jeff que corrían agarrados hacia el castillo. Las hizo falta solo un segundo para salir ellas por el retrato y correr hacia la puerta de entrada. No las importaba si alguien las pillaba.

OO—OO

Los hermanos Williams atravesaron los jardines corriendo. Jeff tiró de su hermana para conducirla hacia la puerta principal pero esta se soltó, haciendo que la mirara.

- Está cerrada. No podemos entrar por ahí.

- Pero... –empezó el chico, pero se calló al comprender que era cierto. Se puso a buscar en silencio alguna entrada alternativa. Al fin y al cabo algo tendría que haber sacado después de un mes conviviendo con los más traviesos de la escuela-.

Estuvieron un rato mirando alrededor del castillo pero no encontraba forma de entrar.

- Chicos, ¡Chicos! –exclamó una voz femenina por algún lugar cerca de ellos. Miraron en todas direcciones. Jeff localizó a Gisele en una ventana del primer piso que acababan de abrir-.

Se acercaron con rapidez y las otras tres chicas se asomaron también a la ventana, algo enlatadas, pues el hueco era estrecho.

- ¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Kate al verles solos-.

- En el bosque –contestó Sadie-.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Grace-.

- Esperad que os subo -contestó Lily adelantándose a la respuesta mordaz de Sadie-. _Wingardum leviosa_ –susurró-.

Sadie ascendió un par de metros, y Gis y Kate alargaron sus brazos para ayudarla a entrar. Lily se apresuró a realizar el mismo hechizo a Jeff.

- No espera –protestó él-. ¡Tenemos que ir a pedir ayuda!

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Lily a Sadie sin darse cuenta que la estaba apuntando con la varita-.

- Digamos que sí –contestó la chica apartando la varita-. El lobo nos reconoció e intentó atacarnos. Los chicos nos defendieron y el lobo les atacó a ellos.

Las cuatro gryffindor ahogaron un grito y miraron a Jeff para confirmar la historia. Él asintió con la cabeza aún confuso.

- No puedo creer que sean animagos –confesó-.

- ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Gis-. Tenemos que ayudarles. ¿Están malheridos?

- Al menos el perro –contestó Jeff-.

Kate rompió a llorar, cogiéndose el pelo con las manos. Gis corrió a abrazarla, susurrándola que seguramente no sería nada. De repente, se oyó un ruido y Grace había saltado por la ventana. Hizo un gesto de dolor tocándose la pierna, pero sólo estaba adolorida. La caída sólo era de dos metros. Jeff le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Vamos –le dijo ella-.

- Pero... –protestó Gisele intentando hacerlas ver lo difícil que sería llegar hasta ellos-.

Sin embargo ninguna de sus amigas parecía escuchar pues Kate saltó por la ventana y Lily la siguió al segundo. La latina miró a Sadie y ambas se encogieron de hombros resignadas, saltando también por la ventana.

OO—OO

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Peter mirando preocupado hacia el pasadizo que acababan de atravesar-.

- Sí. –contestó Sirius-. Hemos tapiado todo. No podrá salir. Es lo mejor.

El moreno hizo un gesto de dolor al moverse. Su brazo izquierdo estaba roto por lo menos por dos sitios, y le colgaba en una postura antinatural. Con el brazo derecho cargaba de James que estaba semiinconsciente. Peter miró preocupado a su amigo, sin poder moverse mucho. El muchacho tenía una lesión en el cuello y solo moverlo le producía un dolor terrible. Había intentado ayudar a Sirius a cargar con James, pero su cuello no había podido soportar el peso. James, por su parte, había perdido mucha sangre. Sólo tenía la herida del costado, pero esta era muy grande y sólo hacía unos minutos que había dejado de sangrar. Sirius y Peter se miraron un momento preguntándose cómo explicarían eso a la señora Pomfrey. Una cosa era un brazo roto, que podía deberse a cualquier caída, pero una herida de ese tamaño y con tantas dentelladas...

- Tenemos que llevarle dentro lo antes posible –dijo Sirius reanudando el paso y tirando de un James que cada vez estaba más inconsciente-.

- Sirius –dijo Peter-. Allí hay gente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius creyendo que su amigo estaba loco-.

Pero era cierto. Corriendo por los jardines había un grupo de seis personas. Peter reconoció a Jeff liderando la marcha y el pelo rubio de Grace siguiéndole de cerca.

- ¡Eh, aquí! –gritó sin importarle de que le oyera alguien más que ellos. Tenían que detenerlos, parecían ir derechos al Bosque Prohibido-.

Les oyeron y fueron corriendo a su lado. Según se iban acercando, reconocieron a todas sus compañeras acompañando a los hermanos Williams. Ellas les vieron, y parecieron suspirar de alivio. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, James perdió el conocimiento del todo y Sirius no pudo sujetarle bien, por lo que cayó al suelo mientras Sirius se llevaba la mano al brazo roto instintivamente.

- ¡James! –exclamó Lily alarmada-.

Adelantó a sus amigos y se arrodilló junto al chico a la vez que lo hacía Sirius, que había tardado algo más en reaccionar.

- Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería –comunicó Peter con un mano en el cuello-. Ha perdido mucha sangre...

- No sé qué decirla a la señora Pomfrey. –dijo Sirius-. Si se entera de que somos...

Pero no terminó la frase al ver que Grace, Gisele, Sadie y Jeff estaban presentes. Lily seguía examinando a James y parecía que no le había oído, pero le sorprendió cuando le contestó:

- Tengo medicinas en nuestra torre. Quizá pueda hacer algo.

- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de entrar. –dijo Gisele-. Después veremos cómo podemos hacer para que nadie se entere.

- La puerta de entrada está sellada y cerrada. –dijo Grace-. Y, puesto que todos hemos saltado, ya no podemos entrar por la ventana.

- Por un pasadizo –murmuró Sirius-.

- ¿Qué? –se atrevió a hablar Kate, que hasta entonces sólo era capaz de mirar el brazo inerte del chico-.

Sirius la miró seriamente, pero no la dijo nada. Kate fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, por lo que desvió la vista hacia Peter.

- Digamos que tenemos algunos trucos –contestó este algo incómodo, sin saber si debía haber intervenido o no-.

- Vamos –dijo Grace pasando entre Sirius y Kate para romper el contacto visual de este y dar un respiro a la chica-.

Sirius desvió la mirada hacia Grace algo molesto, sabiendo que lo había hecho a posta e intentando recordarla que no había cumplido lo que le dijo. Pegó un bote cuando Sadie le tocó ligeramente el brazo roto para hacerle andar. Jeff hizo el encantamiento de _mobilicorpus_ para llevar a James, y Lily se apresuró a andar al mismo ritmo del que flotaba el cuerpo, pendiente de si este despertaba. Gisele convocó un collarín para Peter y le ayudó a caminar, pues con él puesto el chico no veía bien por dónde iba.

Sirius les condujo hasta un terreno irregular tras de los invernaderos. Se paró justo detrás del invernadero tres, delante de una pared rocosa.

- Que alguien me ayude a sacar la varita –pidió-.

Sadie la sacó del bolsillo y se la tendió al brazo sano. El chico la cogió y apuntó directamente a una pequeña piedra de apenas diez centímetros de largo, que estaba incrustada entre las piedras mayores. Sólo la distinguía el ser negra, contrastando con el color calizo de la pared.

_- ¡Dissendio! _-dijo en voz baja-.

De la piedra salió una potente luz, parecida al rayo de una linterna, creando un pequeño agujero. Conforme la luz iba ampliándose, también lo iba haciendo el agujero, hasta llegar a una abertura circular de unos dos metros de alto y dos de ancho. Sirius hizo un gesto para que las chicas pasaran primero, después pasó Jeff llevando a James, y después Peter y él.

- Seguid el pasadizo –las dijo a las que iban delante-. Y cuando lleguéis al tope esperar. Tenemos que comprobarlo, no sea que Filch nos pille.

Avanzaron alrededor de diez minutos, la mayor parte en una especie de escalera que les llevaba hacia arriba. Cuando llegaron al tope, Peter sacó un pergamino algo desgastado y lo desplegó. Los demás se miraron entre sí algo escépticos al ver que estaba en blanco. Sirius acercó su varita y murmuró unas palabras que el resto no llegó a escuchar. Del pergamino comenzó a salir tinta, creándose líneas y dibujos. En unos segundos, el mapa más fiable de Hogwarts estaba ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué...? –comenzó Lily-.

- Ya lo explicaremos en otro momento pelirroja –la interrumpió Sirius mirando el mapa concentrado-. Bien, Filch está en el segundo piso, la señora Norris cerca de la sala de trofeos, y ningún profesor está cerca. Empujad por el lado derecho y salid.

Gisele empujó por dónde Sirius había dicho y la pared cedió hacia delante. Miró un momento el sitio y comprobó que era un pasillo más de Hogwarts. Había que saltar un escalón de unos cincuenta centímetros, por lo que se cuidó de no tropezar. La siguieron el resto, y después cerraron el pasadizo. Era un espejo colocado en una esquina de un pasillo del cuarto piso.

Quien iba a pensar que era un pasadizo –murmuró Grace mirándolo con curiosidad-. Siempre lo utilizábamos para darnos un último retoque antes de ir a clase.

- ¡Vamos! –apuró Lily viendo que James estaba cada vez más pálido-. Vayamos primero a la torre de premios anuales.

Todos corrieron en silencio hasta el sexto piso, parándose en las esquinas para comprobar el mapa. Afortunadamente no se encontraron a nadie. Lily le dijo la contraseña a los jugadores de pocker, que abrieron el retrato entre confundidos y algo asustados. Subieron a James a su habitación y la pelirroja subió corriendo a su cuarto por las medicinas. Volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y varias pociones de su propia cosecha. Se sentó junto a James en la cama y empezó a mirar el contenido del maletín, murmurando cosas en voz muy baja y muy rápida.

- Bien –dijo por fin-. Aquí tengo de todo. Creo que al final es menos de lo que parece. De todas formas le puedo dar una poción de regeneración de sangre no hay problema. –miró a los demás analizándolos-. Peter, esta poción te quitará la contractura del cuello –le dijo tendiéndola una botellita morada-. Y llevaos un poco de esta para los arañazos. Lo que sí que no se qué hacer es con tu brazo Sirius. Tendrás que ir a la enfermería. Pero puedo darte algo para el dolor y que puedas aguantar la noche, e ir mañana. Así nadie sospechará nada.

- Genial –dijo Sirius más animado, aunque seguía mirando a James preocupado. Lily le tendió una fina botella de color verde claro-. Gracias Lily.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo Sadie-. ¿Te las podrás arreglar sola? –la preguntó a Lily-.

- Perfectamente –respondió esta sonriendo levemente-. Iros tranquilos. Estará bien.

Los siete se dirigieron a la salida camino de la torre Gryffindor.

- Chicos –les llamó Lily justo cuando atravesaban el retrato. Todos se giraron a mirarla (Peter con más dificultad)-. Después de lo de hoy, creo que nos vendría bien una reunión mañana, para explicar algunas cosas.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Grace-.

- Pues sí –corroboró Gisele-.

Los demás no respondieron sino que se apresuraron a salir corriendo del retrato. Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron. No se iban a escapar del interrogatorio. Ninguno de ellos.

OO—OO

Poco después, entraban todos en la torre de los leones. Tampoco esa vez, habían encontrado a nadie en el camino. Tal vez el porcentaje diario de peligro ya lo habían agotado en el bosque. Sirius y Peter se dirigieron cada uno a un sofá y se sentaron con cuidado. Sadie y Jeff subieron a las habitaciones y quitarse las túnicas manchadas y llenas de maleza. Hasta más explicaciones, les habían prometido a los chicos que no dirían nada de Remus ni de ellos a nadie. Mientras tanto, Grace separó a Kate a una esquina.

- Este es el momento –la susurró-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Kate perdida-.

- Vete a ayudar a Sirius y aprovechas para hablar con él –la dijo como si estuviese explicando a un niño cuánto son dos más dos-.

Kate abrió mucho los ojos. No se había preparado para enfrentarle esa misma noche. No después de lo que había pasado. Aún no recuperaba el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón. Grace la empujó levemente, haciéndola avanzar un paso. Miró a Sirius. Incluso con un aspecto tan desastroso estaba guapo. Bebió en ese momento la poción para el dolor, e hizo un gesto de repugnancia. Se la escapó una pequeña risita al verle hacer eso. Él levantó la vista hacia ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente, esperando que terminara de acercarse.

Su mirada penetró de lleno en sus azules ojos haciéndola temblar las piernas. Como siempre la ocurría, no sabía descifrar cómo estaba. Cuando eran novios, eso la parecía un misterio maravilloso que estaba dispuesta a resolver todos los días. Pero, esa noche y en esas circunstancias, esa mirada la acobardó. Volvió la vista hacia Grace que les miraba a ella y a Sirius con un gesto insondable. Le había llamado la atención la poca preocupación que la chica había mostrado por James. La misma que habían mostrado ella o Gisele, justa para un amigo pero insuficiente para un novio. Eso no hacía más que confirmar su teoría de que entre ellos era imposible que hubiera nada. Miró de nuevo a Sirius, que la miraba expectante, y se rindió. Avanzó unos pasos hasta el sofá donde estaba Sirius... y pasó de largo.

- Peter, ¿te ayudo con las heridas? –se ofreció-.

OO—OO

Lily había conseguido quitarle la camisa a James con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tenía en el costado una amplia herida que le iba desde el pecho hasta la cintura, llena de costras y sangre seca. Como había supuesto, al final había resultado menos serio de lo que les había parecido en un primer momento. Podía ocuparse perfectamente de esa herida, y el resto eran arañazos sin importancia. Internamente la invadían las preguntas. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Les habría hecho eso Remus? Jeff y Sadie debían haberse acercado mucho para excitarle tanto y que atacara a los chicos. ¿Por qué habría ido Jeff al bosque? ¿Y cómo era posible que pareciera que Sadie ya lo sabía todo? Esas, entre otras preguntas, deberían contestarlas todos, más adelante.

Mientras pasaba un algodón por un moratón del pecho del chico que desapareció al instante, Lily también pensó en lo desgraciado que se sentiría el pobre Remus cuando volviera a ser él mismo y se enterara de todo. Afortunadamente, estaba segura que nadie sospecharía nada. Con la poción que le había dado a Peter, este estaría perfectamente antes de dormir. Su ambición de ser sanadora la había llevado a leer algunos libros de medicina mágica, por lo que estaba segura de poder curarle esa herida a James sin ayuda de nadie. Al día siguiente él estaría como nuevo. El único que tendría que acudir a la enfermería sería Sirius, pero lo de este podría pasar como un accidente fortuito. Nadie sospecharía nada.

Notó un movimiento bajó su mano y un leve murmullo. Desvió la mirada hacia la cara de James y vio que este había abierto un poco los ojos y la miraba fijamente.

- Li... ly... –dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras. Aún estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre-.

- Sshh –dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de él para impedirle hablar. Luego le sonrió-. Veo que has decidido volver al mundo de los conscientes.

James rió levemente, pero se detuvo e intentó llevarse una mano a la herida. Lily le cogió de la mano para detenerle. Seguramente le dolería al reírse.

- Te voy a dar algo para el dolor ¿De acuerdo? –le susurró en voz baja aunque en la habitación sólo estaban ellos-.

Sacó del maletín un pequeño frasco de color ocre con una pequeña etiqueta identificatoria.

- Tienes que beber un sorbo y actuará como una anestesia ¿Vale? Lo único que mañana seguramente no puedas ir a clase por el cansancio. Esta poción da mucho sueño. Pero tranquilo, te excusaré con la profesora McGonagall.

Le incorporó poniendo un brazo tras su cuello. James no había vuelto a hablar, solo la miraba fijamente, aún atontado. Consiguió que bebiera un sorbo, y después le volvió a posar con cuidado entre las almohadas. El chico suspiró.

- ¿Ahora duele? –le preguntó tocando con cuidado la herida. James negó con la cabeza despacio y apoyó la cabeza en su lado izquierdo mientras Lily comenzaba a extender pociones y ungüentos sobre su piel-.

A los pocos minutos, la herida estaba cerrada por completo y solo quedaba una pequeña mancha roja en el lugar dónde había estado. Le rodeó de vendas la cintura para protegerle de las rozaduras. Entonces la chica sacó una botellita muy delgada, parecida a una probeta con un líquido algo espeso de color rojo pasión. James la miró algo alarmado y Lily rió al ver su cara.

- Es una poción de trasfusión de sangre –le explicó. Esto no pareció calmar al chico precisamente, que miraba la botella como si esta fuese a saltar a su cuello de un momento a otro-. James, no es sangre. Pero la textura y el color ayuda a distinguirla para emergencias. ¿Crees que en San Mungo cuando un herido entra desangrado se entretienen en mirar etiquetas -rió-. Pero no te voy a dar de beber sangre y dicen que el sabor es agradable.

El chico al parecer decidió hacerla caso y se dejó guiar, cuando de nuevo ella le incorporó y le llevó la botella a la boca. Cuando bebió todo el contenido, el color fue volviendo rápidamente a su piel. Ahora se le caían los párpados, parecía más cansado. Lily le curó con cuidado todos los arañazos, hasta que no quedó en él ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el bosque, aparte del evidente cansancio.

Movió todas las almohadas con cuidado, y le arropó con una manta cuando estuvo segura de que tenía la posición óptima para dormir. James estaba más inconsciente que consciente, pero esta vez tenía mucho color en las mejillas y reflejaba paz. Lily le quitó las gafas con cuidado y las puso en la mesita. Le apartó un mechón de la cara y se aseguró por última vez de que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando ya había revisado todo tres veces, se la acabaron los motivos para seguir allí, y decidió dejarle descansar. Hizo un sencillo hechizo para poder estar alerta desde su cuarto, por si algo sucedía y apagó la luz. Cruzó el umbral e iba a cerrar la puerta.

- Li... ly... –dijo James con voz dormida-.

La pelirroja le miró pero él no parecía verla a ella. Probablemente ya estaría soñando.

- T-te... qu...ero...

Le miró de nuevo algo confusa, sin entender nada de lo que había dicho. Pero James cambió de postura y soltó un suave ronquido, aviso de que ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Con una última mirada, cerró la puerta tras ella y suspirando de alivio. El susto ya había pasado.

OO—OO

Grace suspiró cuando vio a Kate sentarse junto a un confundido Peter. Otra vez se había acobardado. Fue ella la que se dirigió hacia Sirius que miraba la escena con la boca abierta, desde luego no había esperado la reacción de Kate.

- Lo siento –le dijo sentándose a su lado-. Antes hablé con ella y parecía dispuesta a hablar contigo. Pero creo que la has asustado.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Sirius apartando la vista de Kate y mirándola a ella-.

- Pues eso –le respondió Grace cogiendo un ungüento y acercándolo a la cara de Sirius, dónde tenía un rasguño en una ceja. El chico se apartó bruscamente -. ¿Me vas a dejar que te ayude? –le preguntó con voz más brusca de lo que pretendía-.

Sirius suspiró resignado y acabó acercándose de nuevo. Entre lo mosqueado que estaba y lo poco que se fiaba de las actitudes sanitarias de Grace, no estaba muy convencido.

- Explícate mejor –la pidió tras unos momentos en silencio-.

- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Kate es fácilmente impresionable. Con todas las dudas que tiene, lo último que necesita es que la mires como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. No la ayudas a decidirse.

- No pretendía asustarla. Sólo que no quería perder terreno, que no se notara que estaba deseando que se acercara. Por orgullo... –reconoció algo avergonzado-.

Grace rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te entiendo, yo soy igual. Pero Kate no lo es y lo último que necesita es rudeza. Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Los rasguños y arañazos iban curándose uno a uno. Grace ponía especial atención en que no la temblara la mano, pues con su pulso era capaz de meterle el algodón en el ojo. Sirius miraba como Kate intentaba ayudar a Peter, y como Gis se interponía diciendo que ya lo hacía ella, seguramente para empujar a la morena a acercarse a él. El pobre Peter estaba completamente sonrojado, pues nunca antes había tenido a dos chicas peleándose por ayudarle.

- ¿Por qué crees que esta vez la cuesta tanto perdonarme? –preguntó Sirius rompiendo el silencio-. Hemos tenido más peleas pero nunca ha durado mucho enfadada. Ya sabes, no es capaz de estar enojada mucho tiempo con nadie. Pero esta vez...

Grace suspiró.

- Creo que hay alguien malmetiendo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo-. ¿Quién?

- No lo sé –confesó Grace encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero conmigo tampoco se comporta como siempre. Hay días en que se pone a hablarme con indirectas todo el rato, y días que no me dirige la palabra. Ella no es así. Puede que nunca hayamos sido íntimas pero siempre hemos tenido una buena relación. Desde que discutisteis no se comporta con normalidad. Y no, no creo que se haya enterado de lo que pasó el otro día. –añadió al ver que él iba a decir algo-. Créeme que yo lo habría sabido cuando me tirara al lago. Kate es muy manipulable. Con buenas palabras la puedes llevar hacia dónde quieras. Ella no ve la maldad en nadie. Y temo que alguien se esté aprovechando de eso...

- ¿Crees que esté saliendo con alguien? –preguntó Sirius temiendo la respuesta-.

- Lo dudo. Sino, no estaría tan dudosa ni tan nerviosa. Pero lo mejor será que intentes averiguar algo. –le miró directamente a los ojos-. Si aún te interesa claro.

- Claro que me interesa –respondió él apartando la mirada-.

- Vale.

Grace dejó los algodones y la botella que había estado usando encima de la mesa y se levantó.

- Ya está. Ten cuidado con el brazo y procura inventarte una buena excusa para cuando vayas mañana a la enfermería. –le dijo muy rápido y mirando al suelo y todo momento-. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós –respondió el chico recostándose en el sofá-.

OO—OO

- Lo de esta noche daría para escribir un libro sino fuera porque no se puede contar –dijo Jeff sentándose en su cama dónde ya se había sentado su hermana-.

- Agradece estar vivo. Eso ya es mucho –le respondió ella con reproche-.

- ¿Crees que Remus estará bien? –preguntó Jeff mirando la luna que se vislumbraba por la ventana-.

- Ya les oíste. Le han dejado encerrado de modo que no pueda salir. No pasará nada...

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabías? –preguntó Jeff mirándola con algo de reproche-.

Sadie miró a su hermano un momento y se levantó, paseándose por la habitación y mirando la leonera que era el cuarto de los chicos. Se volvió a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Te dije hace tiempo que era interesante aprender legeremancia –le dijo. Jeff la miró con enfadado y Sadie resopló-. Casi desde el principio Jeff. Lo de Lupin la primera vez que le miré a los ojos. Supongo que el chico no acaba de aceptar su condición porque es algo que tiene en mente constantemente. Debería aprender oclumancia, nunca sabes quién puede estar mirando.

- ¿Y lo de los demás? –preguntó Jeff-.

- Bueno, eso algo más adelante pero tampoco mucho. Con James es fácil y difícil. Depende del día. Tiene una mente compleja, por eso me llama tanto la atención. Me recuerda mucho a papá en ciertos temas. Pettigrew es un libro abierto, no hay que buscar fondo para saber su más oculto secreto. Y Black, bueno, al principio costó sacarle ese pensamiento porque ese piensa en un millón de cosas a la vez. Pero al final conseguí saberlo todo. Se hacía raro que tuvieran recuerdos de animales, hasta que até cabos. Tienes que reconocer que soy elocuente.

- A veces das miedo –reconoció Jeff, se quedó unos segundos callado y luego añadió-. Deberías enseñarme un día.

- Sabía que al final esto te gustaría. Es como tener acceso a los diarios de los demás. –respondió Sadie riendo. Luego pareció recordar algo, y su rostro volvió a ser serio-. ¿Qué viste? –preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermano-. Tuviste una visión de ellos y el bosque y por eso fuiste a buscarlos, ¿cierto? ¿No salían un licántropo y unos animales en la visión?

- No. –respondió Jeff poniéndose serio y estremeciéndose al recordar eso-. Sólo tuve dos imágenes sueltas. Primero un encapuchado danzando por el bosque y lanzando rayos con la varita. No alcancé a oír el hechizo. La siguiente visión era ellos cuatro, en forma humana, tirados en el suelo. Inmóviles, llenos de sangre, muertos. –miró a su hermana como implorándola-. Sé que no debo interferir, pero esa imagen me dio pavor.

Sadie sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras miraba a su hermano con algo parecido a la compasión. Al instante cambió su mirada por la habitual, fría y despreocupada.

- Procura dormir y no pensar más en todo eso. –le aconsejó mientras salía de la habitación-.

OO—OO

En esos momentos, por el bosque prohibido, avanzaba una figura encapuchada, sigilosamente, tan silenciosas que ni sus pisadas se oían. Llevaba dos varitas, una en casa mano. La de la mano derecha apuntaba al cielo, más concretamente, unos dos metros encima de él, dónde flotaban mediante magia varios animales muertos.

Con la varita de la mano izquierda, se iluminaba el camino y estaba pendiente del más mínimo ruido. Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia donde se imponía el grandioso castillo de Hogwarts. Desde allí solo se podía vislumbrar la torre más alta. Sabía cuál era el riesgo de acercarse tanto, por lo que dio media vuelta, cambiando el rumbo.

Más adelante, un pequeño zorro salía de su madriguera y se apoyaba en un pequeño árbol, rascándose la espalda. El encapuchado al verle sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el zorro.

_- ¡Avada kedavra! _–exclamó-.

El zorro apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su cazador cuando un rayo verde le golpeó de lleno. Cayó como una losa, muerto.

El cazador se acercó y con un movimiento de varita lo unió al resto de animales. Miró al grupo y considero que eran suficientes. No se explicaba por qué el Señor buscaba la sangre de todos esos animales, y por qué había insistido que sólo valdría si pertenecían al bosque de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, él sólo acataba ordenes. Se alejó gustoso de los terrenos del castillo, más apresurado de lo que había llegado. No había sido fácil entrar y tampoco se sentía a gusto estando dentro del territorio de Albus Dumbledore. Ningún mortífago se sentiría cómodo allí.

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os ha parecido? :P ha sido un capítulo movidito pero ya tenía ganas de algo así jeje en un principio el capítulo iba a incluir la salida a Hosmeade, pero se me hacía increíblemente largo y quería explicar bien este, así que ya sabéis de qué irá el siguiente capítulo jeje Veis q aqui explico ya por fin que entre James y Grace nohay nada no?:P Es solo que Derek se lo cree... ya veremos jeje_

_Espero de verdad que os haya gustado!!cualquier cosa que tengáis que decirme, al GO!!;) _

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	13. Una iniciación en Hogsmeade

_Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Perdón por haber tardado tanto este finde en publicar, pero este capítulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo. No sé por qué, aunque quizá sea que no me gustan demasiado algunas escenas. Sé que son necesarias pero algunas me aburrían y las he reescrito unas cuantas veces hasta que quedaran medio decentes. Quizá no estén perfectas, pero si me tiraba más tiempo ya sobrepasaría de las dos semanas y no podía ser jeje_

_Sin más demora, voy a contestar los reviews anónimos, ok?_

_Lili: Hola wapisima!!Q tal?? Me alegro que el fic te gustara como regalo!jeje espero que hayas celebrado muy bien tu cumple ;) veo que todos tenemos algo en común (L) Sirius (L), que tendrá este chico que nos gusta tanto??jejeje Tb veo que Grace se está convirtiendo en un personaje muy querido!!es muy de armas tomar jeje pero también me encanta Kate, tan dulce, tan manipulable... ambas se merecen a Sirius y Sirius a ellas!jeje me alegro que te gustara la escena de Sirius escapando de casa! intenté ponerle muy en mi punto de vista, aunque hubo inspiración en varios fics que leí tb!es una parte que me encanta! Ays lo de James! sabía yo que iba a causar impacto!!jejeje pero ahora solo la solicitó! no le concedieron nada, tranquis :P y sí, aer si Lily espabila no? Jeje me encantó la escena del te quiero de dormido, es tan tierno :D y en cuanto a la pelea, te pegué un buen susto con James jeje pero él está perfectamente! es lo que tiene ser el animal más grande no?:P y sobre el cuarteto restante (Sadie, Jeff, Rachel y Richard) hay muchos q decir de ellos, pero poco a poco :P lo de Snape estamos muchos de acuerdo! a mi no me gusta como personaje, pero tengo que hacerle justicia en su amor a Lily, pobre jeje la escena final, lo único que puedo decir es que ya ves lo que les podría haber pasado a los chicos si Jeff y Sadie no les avisan de que se vayan del bosque no?:S mis pobres :( Espero que te guste este capítulo y los siguientes jeje yo tb me alegro de coincidir contigo, me caes muy bien!!;) un besazo!!_

_Andy: Locaaaaaaaaaaa!!!ays q emoción que me alcanzaste por fin!!jejeje te has leído los 12 muy rápido, he de admitirlo :P me alegro que te haya gustado y vayas a seguirlo :D otra que cayó con lo de Sirius, si es que este hombreee jejeje pero James es James eh???:P ays Jeff y Sadie!!q orgullosa me siento de que sean tan misteriosos jejeje ya sé que no tenía excusa pero mi inspiración ha estado en horas bajas :( en fin pero aquí lo tengo asi que no tienes excusas tú tampoco jejeje un besazo loca!!mañana nos vemos!;)_

_Bueno, bueno, esto capitulo se lo dedico a fd-potter por ser también otra fiel lectora y haber si te animas a subir un nuevo capitulo de ligeramente embarazada que tus lectores esperamos!!jejeje_

_En fin os dejo que lo leáis :P Nada de esto es mío, excepto los personajes que salen de mi loca cabezaaaaaa_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

_O-oOOo-O_

**Capítulo 13: Una iniciación en Hogsmeade.**

Un sábado al mediodía en la sala común de Gryffindor siempre es un hervidero de gente. Un sábado con salida a Hogsmeade es la locura en el terreno de los leones. Las chicas corrían de un lado a otro, buscando sus bolsos o abrigos, y llamándose. Los chicos se reían de la imagen que daban sus compañeras, y los que esperaban a alguna compañera por alguna cita, comenzaba a resoplar impaciente. Un Gryffindor nunca se caracterizaba ni por su puntualidad ni por su paciencia.

Un chico de sexto estaba al límite de su paciencia, cuando su pareja bajó por las escaleras. Sarah, del equipo de quidditch, vio la cara de su acompañante cambiar de molesto a bobalicón en un segundo. Sonrió, satisfecha de haber elegido ese vestido de mangas largas, que aunque le daría algo de frío, desde luego parecía agradar al chico. Observó divertida como el mejor amigo de su cita se reía de él sin disimulo, y sonrió más ampliamente al ver que él estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se había percatado de ello. Se acercó a él, moviéndose con ligereza y le sonrió mientras él se levantaba, dándola tiempo a retocarse la horquilla que sujetaba uno de sus cortos cabellos.

En otro lado de la sala, los de primero y segundo miraban entre furiosos y envidiosos a sus compañeros, los que sí podían ir a Hogsmeade. Era algo duro ver vaciarse el castillo y no poder ir también a ese pueblo tan especial. Sobretodo, los más frustrados eran los hijos de familias magas que habían crecido escuchando todas las aventuras vividas por sus padres allí. Los de tercero, que irían por primera vez ese año, estaban ilusionados, y alguno aprovechaba a lanzar miradas divertidas a sus pequeños compañeros para hacerles más de rabiar.

Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, en el cuarto más alto de la torre, se encontraban los alumnos de séptimo año. Esa habitación no era un jaleo como el resto, sino que estaba impregnada con una tranquilidad inusitada.

- Moony tío, te repites más que un disco rayado –suspiró Sirius tumbado en su cama y atándose un zapato-.

- Es cierto –coincidió James abrochándose la túnica-. Además, digas lo que digas vas a ir al pueblo. Aunque tengamos que obligarte.

- Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentáis –susurró Remus metido en su cama, con el pijama puesto y arropado hasta la cabeza-.

Peter se acercó y le destapó de un tirón.

- Creo que nos infravaloras, Remus –le contestó perdiendo la paciencia-.

Era irónico que Peter fuera el primero en reaccionar así, pero la verdad es que todos estaban hartos del comportamiento de Remus. Desde que el miércoles se enteró de todo, estaba muy taciturno. Había evitado a las chicas lo máximo posible y apenas había hablado con ellos. Incluso Jeff se había unido al plan de animarle, pero nada había servido. Y eso que intentaron quitarle importancia al asunto, si se hubiera enterado de todo...

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_28 de septiembre de 1977_

_Los tres chicos esperaban en la enfermería a que Remus despertara después de que Madame Pomfrey le fuera a buscar a la casa de los gritos. James y Peter no tenía ningún tipo de signo de la pelea de la noche anterior, mientras que Sirius solo contaba con un brazo en cabestrillo, que la enfermera ya le había curado. _

_Miraban a Remus con una pequeña lástima, al ver sus heridas. Había dos opciones: o bien, el lobo que tenía dentro aún seguía furioso cuando le dejaron por la noche, y al falta de otro rival se había auto inflingido esas heridas, o bien, la parte humana que quedaba en su mente durante la transformación, había decidido castigarse a sí mismo por haber atacado a sus amigos. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era peor que la anterior, y por lo tanto los chicos no podían dejar de sentirse culpables por ello._

_De repente Remus se fue despertando poco a poco y sus tres amigos se levantaron corriendo para rodear la cama. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver a sus amigos, aunque no pudo evitar extrañarse por su expresión preocupada. No era la primera vez que le veían tras una transformación._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó-._

_- Nada, ¿Qué iba a pasar? –contestó James poniendo su cara de inocente que no ha roto un plato-._

_Esto hizo sospechar más a Remus. En ese momento, vio el brazo de Sirius y se incorporó de golpe, lo que provocó una exclamación de los otros tres._

_- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –exclamó algo alarmado-._

_- Ya te hemos dicho –contestó Sirius algo incómodo porque su amigo no quitara la vista de su brazo-. No ha pasado nada._

_- Ya. ¿Y tú brazo?_

_- Me caí de la cama –contestó el aludido deprisa-._

_- Se golpeó con la puerta –dijo Peter al mismo tiempo-._

_Los chicos se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos y James tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente por no haberse puesto de acuerdo antes con respecto a eso._

_- Me caí de la cama y me golpeé contra la puerta –intentó arreglar Sirius-. He tenido un día algo torpe..._

_La mirada ceñuda de Remus indicó que no había picado. Sirius se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Al menos tenía que intentarlo._

_- ¿Fui yo? –preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz-._

_Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio un momento. James carraspeó y se decidió a contarle todo de golpe. Todo, claro está, se refería a una versión más cortada. No era necesario que Remus se enterara de que esa noche había estado a punto de matarlos, pero sí que supiera que todos se habían enterado de su condición. Intentó aclarar su mente, pues el medicamento que Lily le había dado la noche anterior, aún le tenía aturdido._

_- Verás, hubo un pequeño problema._

_- ¿Un pequeño problema? –preguntó el chico alarmado-._

_- Verás, hubo un momento durante la noche –hizo una pequeña pausa en la que miró a sus dos amigos indicándoles que se callaran y asintieran a todo lo que él dijera-. Que te saliste un poco de bolos, y le rompiste a Padfoot el brazo. –le dio una colleja amistosa al aludido-. Pero vamos, que lo ocultamos bien y Madame Pomfrey se ha tragado la versión de la caída, o lo que sea que le haya contado. Pero, para poder ocultar esto toda la noche, necesitamos ayuda. –titubeó al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo, pero no había vuelta atrás-. En principio quisimos llamar solo a Lily y Kate, puesto que ellas ya lo sabían de antes. Pero por unas complicaciones, al final todos se enteraron._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado en que Remus estaba asimilando todo. Los chicos esperaban la explosión en cualquier momento, pero cuando Remus volvió a hablar lo hizo con un hilo de voz._

_- ¿Quiénes son "todos"?_

_- Pues Grace, Gis, Jeff y Sadie –contestó Peter-._

_Remus se dejó caer con fuerza en la almohada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza con fiereza y unas lágrimas de rabia se le escaparon por los ojos. Sus tres amigos le miraron sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. No era una reacción extraña, se imaginaban algo así. Pero, el haberlo esperado, no remitía la pena. Sabían que a Remus aún le costaba aceptar su condición y que rara vez conseguía abrirse a ello. Se lo había contado a Kate porque, como novia de su amigo, la tenía una mayor confianza. Y se lo había contado a Lily porque jamás había conocido a nadie más persistente, de igual forma que confiaba en ella más que en el resto de las chicas, sin contar a Rachel, por supuesto. Pero sabían lo difícil que le resultaba que los demás se enteraran y lo apartaran. Grace siempre fue una gran amiga para él, y Gis era la mejor amiga de su novia. No soportaría que alguna de ellas saldría corriendo de miedo. Y luego estaban los hermanos Williams... aún no estaba seguro de si se podía confiar en ellos..._

_- Remus –dijo Sirius agachándose para estar a su altura-. Ninguno ha reaccionado mal. Solo se han preocupado porque estuvieras bien. Nadie va a decir nada. Lo han jurado._

_El licántropo no contestó. Solo después de un rato asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. No habló durante el resto del día._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- ¡Te vas a levantar! –exclamó Peter volviendo a tirar de la manta cuando Remus se hubo tapado con ellas de nuevo-.

- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? –preguntó Remus con amargura-.

- Porque te estás comportando como un idiota –lo más irónico fue que ninguno de los tres pronunció esta frase-.

Los cuatro se giraron y encontraron a Jeff en la puerta, mirando a Remus sonriendo con ironía cansada.

- Mira –continuó entrando en la habitación-. No sé si es que te gusta la autocompasión, o directamente no has asimilado lo que eres. Pero de un modo u otro, ya tienes edad para superar ambas cosas. Eres un licántropo, ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona? Tu infierno dura tres noches al mes. Hay gente que tiene que vivir en un infierno permanente. Y esos no caen en la autocompasión, sino que luchan para mejorar algo tu situación. Tú no puedes dejar de ser lo que eres, pero no quieres ver la parte buena del asunto. Si te hubieras fijado, habrías visto que tienes amigos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ti. Que la gente que te conoce, poco le importa ese detalle de tu vida, pues se preocupan por ti y quieren darte su apoyo. Sino les dejas entrar, no te extrañe estar solo.

Les miró unos segundos a todos que se habían quedado sin habla. Las veces que Jeff había intervenido, había sido cauto y comprensivo. Oír esas palabras de boca del Williams tranquilo era sorprendente. Sin ganas de hablar más, Jeff se giró y volvió a salir de la habitación.

- Bueno –dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Entonces vienes a Hogsmeade o no?

Remus retiró su vista de la puerta y miró a sus amigos desconcertado. Después, sin ser consciente aún de sí mismo, asintió despacio. Los otros tres no se lo pensaron dos veces y se apresuraron a obligarle a arreglarse antes de que cambiara de opinión.

OO—OO

- ¡En veinte minutos salen los carruajes! –exclamó Gis saltando por encima de la cama para coger su bolso-. ¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aún sin vestir?

Kate estaba aún en pijama, tumbada medio incorporada en su cama, que aún estaba sin hacer, únicamente tapada con la colcha. Estaba leyendo, o al menos, eso fingía.

- No voy a ir, Gis –dijo con voz cansada-.

- Pero, ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó esta incrédula-.

Kate llevaba ausente desde el día siguiente a la luna llena. Les evitaba a todos más de lo normal, incluso más de lo que lo había hecho Remus, y había anulado sus planes de ir a Hosmeade con Gis. Esta no se lo había tomado en serio, sino que más bien lo había considerado una rabieta.

- Sí, es en serio –respondió Kate-. No tengo ganas de salir del castillo...

- ¡Pero es el único momento en que podemos comprar el vestido para el baile! –protestó Gis-.

- Por eso mismo, entre otras cosas... No voy a ir al baile.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Gis unos decibelios más alto, y con todo el deseo de estrangular a su amiga. Esto provocó que Sadie, que estaba ordenando su baúl, la mirara mal-. Lo siento –se disculpó la latina para después volverse hacia Kate-. Kate, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esta tontería?

La chica parecía dispuesta a contestarla, más que furiosa, pero Gis levantó el dedo índice haciéndola callar.

- Mira, te estás comportando de forma muy inmadura, y Sirius no tiene fama de tener mucha paciencia. Ni siquiera yo podría culparle si decidiera pasar de ti.

- ¡Pues felicidades porque creo que ya lo ha hecho! Desde el miércoles, ni me mira, ni intenta hablarme...

Antes de que Gis pudiera contestarla, la puerta se abrió y Grace y Lily entraron por ella.

- Tranquila Lils –decía la rubia-. No te preocupes por mi. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir...

- No, escúchame –dijo Lily agarrándola del codo-. Sólo voy a comer con Mark. Pero después pasamos la tarde juntas. No voy a comprar el vestido con mi novio, no sería lógico... solo será un ratito...

Grace iba a contestarla cuando descubrió que las otras tres estaban pendientes de su conversación. Se rió ligeramente y se sentó en su cama buscando algo en su baúl. Gis agitó un momento la cabeza para concentrarse y volvió a retomar el tema con Kate.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que está pasando de ti? –la preguntó-.

Kate miró a su amiga y después a Grace, quien disimuladamente estaba pendiente de su contestación. Su relación se había vuelto a enfriar desde que Kate descubrió que Grace había dejado a Derek. Seguía convencida que la culpa había sido entera de la chica y la rubia tampoco hacía nada para sacarla de su error.

- No quiero hablar de esto aquí. Parece que hay demasiada gente interesada en el tema. –dijo mirando a Grace especialmente-. Y mi vida no es un circo para que nadie la mire, sobretodo aquellas cuya vida sí que está patas arriba...

Grace saltó lo que tenía en la mano con fuerza y se levantó para encararla.

- Ya vale Hagman –la escupió furiosa-. ¿Quieres decirme algo? Pues adelante. Pero si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, ni mires en dirección a la mía.

- ¡Lo mismo te digo Sandler! –exclamó Kate incorporándose. Gis la miró extrañada. Esta no era una reacción típica de Kate-. ¿Qué haces queriéndome dar consejos sobre mi vida? ¿Qué sacas con esto?

- ¿Cómo que qué saco? ¡Solo quería ayudarte, desagradecida!

- ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¿Desde cuándo ayudas tú a la gente Grace? Siempre has estado preocupada por ti y nadie más, ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto Santa Teresa? ¡Le vas rompiendo el corazón a la gente y luego nos quieres dar lecciones de moralidad a los demás!

Grace se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros su rostro del de Kate. La morena tuvo que erguirse, pues Grace la sacaba unos centímetros.

- Al menos, yo al final sé cuando me equivoco y en quien debo confiar. No eres nadie para juzgarme.

Por una razón u otra, esto para Kate fue un golpe bajo. La sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y después salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante un rato.

- Esto... Grace... –comenzó Lily algo incómoda-. Lo mejor será que yo anule lo de Mark y nos vamos juntas a comer algo, ¿vale?

- Te he dicho que no Lily –protestó esta con una voz más dura de lo que quería-. Tú vete con tu novio, que cuando la cosa era al revés, yo no tenía problemas para dejarte sola... Además, se me han quitado las ganas de ir al pueblo...

- Grace, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi? –propuso Gis. Al ver que Grace se disponía a decir algo, añadió-. Lo digo por mi. Quiero ir a comprar el vestido y no quiero ir sola...

Grace la miró unos segundos hasta qu suspiró con fuerza.

- Vale, te acompañaré... –aceptó-.

- Yo me reuniré con vosotras después de comer –dijo Lily-.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Gis-. ¿Sadie, te animas?

Las otras dos giraron la cara hacia la chica. Estaba tan silenciosa que habían olvidado que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Yo? ¿Comprar vestidos? Creo que no. Además ya he visto muchos pueblos mágicos para que este llame mi atención. –respondió la chica con pasotismo-.

Marchó de la habitación bajo la mirada sospechosa de las tres chicas. Aunque Gis siempre era la más conciliadora, tampoco ella se fiaba del todo de la alemana después de lo que hablaron hace unos días.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_28 de septiembre de 1977_

_Antes de ir a clases, Gis, Lily y Grace habían acorralado a sus compañeros para hacerles hablar._

_- Aquí hay cosas que no encajan, ¿Sabéis? –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos-._

_- Supongo que muchos nos deberéis explicaciones... –continuó Gis-._

_- Muchas –coincidió Grace-._

_- Tío, estas tienen complejo de Ángeles de Charlie –le dijo Sirius a James al oído. El chico rió la broma hasta que Lily le miró mordazmente y le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente-._

_Cuando todos estuvieron en silencio y les escuchaban, unos con más interés que otros, James aprovechó para decir algo antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio._

_- Una cosa, queremos pediros algo. No es necesario que Remus se entere de todo lo que ocurrió anoche. Es muy sensible en cuanto a lo que puede hacer cuando está transformado, así que hemos decidido decirle que jugando le rompió el brazo a Padfoot –dijo señalando el brazo de su mejor amigo-, ya que es al único que no podemos ocultarlo. Podemos decirle que por un error, el resto os enterasteis, pero nada más. Por favor._

_El resto asintió y acordaron decirle esa pequeña versión al chico. Pero aún quedaban varias incógnitas y las chicas no tenían intención de esperar para resolverlas. Así pues, en un instante llovieron diferentes preguntas a la vez._

_- ¿Qué es eso de que sois animagos? –preguntó Gis mirando a los tres amigos-._

_- ¿Y lo de Remus? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Grace atropelladamente-._

_- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban y qué hacían? –le preguntó Lily a Sadie directamente-._

_Peter rió disimuladamente por la avalancha de preguntas y se acomodó para oír las respuestas. _

_- Vale –dijo Sirius con las manos en alto-. De uno en uno._

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a los chicos para indicarles que comenzaran ellos._

_- Somos animagos para poder estar con Remus en la luna llena –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros-. Como animales no pasa nada. Claro, a no ser que alguno se meta por medio... –dijo mirando a los hermanos Williams-._

_- Pero de lo de Remus... –comenzó Grace-._

_- De pequeño le mordió un hombre lobo. Lleva así desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y las enfermedades mensuales o las visitas a casa son solo excusas para faltar. El director le hizo un pasadizo para que entrara en la casa de los gritos y permaneciera allí mientras estuviera transformado. Era la única forma de que le dejaran estudiar aquí._

_Para sorpresa de los tres chicos, la que respondió eso fue Gisele._

_- ¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó Peter incrédulo mientras Sirius y James miraban con sospecha a Lily y Kate respectivamente-._

_- Me lo dijo Rachel hace tiempo._

_- Jamás pensé que Rachel lo contara –dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que otra cosa-._

_- Solo a mí, y porque sabía que yo no diría nada. Me lo he callado durante dos años, no voy a empezar a hablar ahora –dijo la chica ofendida-._

_- Vale, vale. No pasa nada. Todos somos amigos de Remus, esto no va a salir de aquí –intervino Lily-. Ahora, Sadie, ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo sabías dónde estaban y todo lo de Remus?_

_La chica miró con frialdad a cada uno de ellos, deteniendo su mirada un instante sobre su hermano. Al final suspiró._

_- De acuerdo. Quizá haya hecho trampa estos meses... –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-._

_- ¿Qué quieres...?_

_- ¿Sabéis lo que es legeremancia? –preguntó despreocupada-. Pues digamos que he estado hurgando en la mente de todos. No hay nada en lo que hayáis pensado en el último mes que yo no haya sabido._

_Esta declaración les dejó a todos helados en el sitio durante unos instantes. Luego hubo varias reacciones diferentes. Las chicas no estaban, digamos, muy contentas con el hecho de que alguien hubiera pedido oír sus pensamientos y conocer sus secretos. James se sintió especialmente herido porque él había sido quien más había aceptado a la chica. Sirius, raro en él, no habló ni mostró su opinión. La sensación de deja vú con su familia era tal, que le dejó sin palabras. Peter les miraba a todos sin saber aún cómo debía sentirse. Y Jeff lanzó a su hermana la típica mirada de "te lo dije"..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante los siguientes dos días, todos le hicieron el vacío a la morena sin que esta lo notara especialmente, tan acostumbrada a la soledad. Después, y tras un profundo esfuerzo, ella se disculpó con todos ellos y la hicieron prometer que no volvería a hacerlo. Lo prometió en voz alta, jurándose interiormente que ella haría lo que quisiera, como siempre.

Ahora ya la relación con los demás se podía llamar cordial, pero evitaban mirarla muy de seguido a los ojos, solo por si acaso. A fin de cuentas, todos tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir...

OO—OO

En la sala común de Slytherin el ambiente estaba incluso más animado que en la de los leones. Los alumnos de tercero también estaban como loco de contentos y los de primero y segundo rabiaban por no poder ir a Hogsmeade. Por supuesto, también había chicos y chicas de cursos inferiores esperando a sus citas. Sin embargo, la gran diferencia estaba en el amplio grupo de alumnos de séptimo que estaba aún más eufórico que el resto de la semana. Hoy sería el día de su iniciación como mortífagos.

Acostado contra la pared con expresión aburrida estaba Regulus Black. Casi le asqueaba la emoción de los presentes. Ninguno se comportaba con la dignidad, elegancia y saber estar a la que estaba acostumbrado de ver en las grandes familia de la realeza como la suya propia. Caer tan bajo como para dejar ver sus emociones... Aquello parecía más propia de gryffindors que de futuros mortífagos.

- Muy bien –dijo una vez que todos los convocados estaban presentes. Todos se callaron al oir su voz. Regulus dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, al ver cómo alumnos del último año obedecían cada orden de un chico de sexto-. Ahora id bajando al pueblo en parejas o grupos pequeños. No quiero que nadie hable de esto fuera de aquí, ni siquiera cuando creáis que estáis a solas. No quiero el más mínimo fallo. Nadie debe sospechar nada. Quedamos en la pared este de Cabeza de Puerco a las tres y media.

Tras las palabras del ahora heredero de los Black, los demás obedecieron, saliendo poco a poco de la mazmorra. Por supuesto tuvieron cuidado de que no se les viera a todos juntos. Satisfecho, Regulus se acercó a su grupo más cercano.

- ¿Estamos todos? –les preguntó-.

- Falta Severus –contestó Mulciber señalando con la cabeza en dirección a los dormitorios-.

Efectivamente, Severus estaba en los dormitorios, con sus blancas manos apretadas con fuerza en su capa, que sostenía en sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Tenía la vista fija en una pared, y cualquiera pensaría que miraba al infinito. Pero Severus sabía muy bien qué había en esa dirección, y a falta de ventanas en esa mazmorra, vislumbraba en su mente el grandioso campo de quidditch, y casi podía oler la hierba y oír los vítores propios de todos los partidos. La mente de Severus estaba muy lejos en el tiempo, en una escena ocurrida en las gradas de ese mismo campo, poco tiempo antes de que perdiera la amistad de Lily para siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_24 de enero de 1976_

_Severus llevaba rato buscando a Lily por el castillo. Habían quedado en la Biblioteca para estudiar pociones, pero la pelirroja no había aparecido. Rendido, decidió salir al exterior, pese a que su mente le decía que ni Lily ni nadie con lógica estaría fuera con ese tiempo. Los jardines estaban vacíos, cosa que ya se imaginaba. A lo lejos, y con dificultad por el viento, oyó exclamaciones y vítores. Según se iba acercando, pudo ver que el equipo de gryffindor estaba entrenando en el campo. Decidió retirarse antes de que le vieran y decidieran divertirse a su costa. Sin embargo, una mancha roja en las gradas le hizo dar media vuelta. Fijó bien la vista y confirmó que era Lily la que estaba viendo el entrenamiento._

_Subió las gradas con cuidado de que Black, Pettigrew y Lupin, que estaban presenciándolo junto con otros, no le vieran. Llegó hasta la última grada, donde Lily estaba sola sentada en el frío asiento. No le había visto llegar. Su mirada estaba fija en uno de los integrantes del equipo, pero su mente parecía estar más lejos aún. Esto le dio la oportunidad de observarla con detalle y pensó que era imposible que existiera una chica más bonita en toda la escuela. No, en todo el mundo mágico. Llevaba un abrigo muy gordo, de borreguillo y la bufanda de gryffindor atada al cuello. Tenía su característico pelo rojo suelto, solo apartado de la cara por una diadema. El viento se lo enredaba y desenredaba con furia._

_Se acercó a ella y la apartó un mechón de la cara. Ella le miró, y después le dedicó una leve sonrisa._

_- Hola Sev –le saludó para volver a mirar el campo-._

_- Hola Lis. ¿Por qué no has ido a la biblioteca? –preguntó, intentando esconder el resentimiento que le daba el pensar que Lily prefería ver a sus bravucones compañeros entrenar, antes que estudiar con él-._

_La chica abrió los ojos como platos y apartó la vista del terreno para fijarla en su amigo._

_- ¡Ay Sev! Lo olvide, lo siento –se disculpó mordiéndose un labio-. Hoy he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza..._

_- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó preocupado-._

_- Yo sí –le respondió suspirando y mirando otra vez al equipo que les sobrevolaba-. Es Grace. Han amenazado a su familia –le contó mirándole de nuevo-. Los mortífagos –aclaró-. Ellos han declarado abiertamente que no apoyan ningún tipo de bando que infravalore a los hijos de muggles. Se lo han tomado peor aún porque ya contaban con ellos. Les han amenazado de muerte, Sev. _

_Severus se quedó en blanco unos instantes y después miró hacia el cielo, intentando enfocar el mismo punto que Lily. Cuando lo consiguió, solo pudo ver una coleta rubia moverse furiosamente, más de lo acostumbrado, habría sabido si la conociera bien. _

_- Seguro que no es nada –la susurró-. Seguro que no les pasa nada..._

_- Grace está muy preocupada. –le confió Lily-. Después de lo triste que ha estado estos meses, es lo que la faltaba... No quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de ellos, son muy buenas personas..._

_- Creo que habías dicho que eran unos pijos –dijo Severus alzando las cejas-. _

_Lily hizo un gesto con su mano enguantada._

_- Una cosa no quita la otra... Han sido muy valientes al plantarles cara._

_Severus asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que Lily apoyara la cabeza en su hombro._

_- Sev –le llamó Lily tras unos minutos en silencio-. ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo con ellos, no?_

_- ¿Con quienes? –preguntó el chico-._

_- Con los mortífagos. La mayoría son procedentes de Slytherin, ¿sabes?_

_- Ah._

_- ¿Sev? ¿No estás de acuerdo con ellos, no? –repitió la chica al ser consciente de que su amigo no la había respondido-._

_Severus la abrazó por los hombros mientras seguía mirando al cielo, esta vez a otro jugador del equipo._

_- Jamás estaría a favor de nada que te hiriera a ti, Lis..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Severus recordaba esa promesa hecha a su antigua amiga y a sí mismo. Sin embargo, hoy la iba a incumplir. La iba a incumplir porque era el único camino que había para él, porque no tenía nada que le atara a otro bando, y porque, Merlín le perdonara, había acabado creyendo las teorías de sus compañeros...

- Severus, ¿Estás listo?

Se giró para ver a Regulus Black, en la puerta de la habitación, recostado en el marco con una mano, con la elegancia que le caracteriza y de la que carecían la mayoría de los Slytherins.

Asintió con la cabeza, solo una vez. Recogió todo y caminó hacia su compañero con movimientos lentos, casi autómatas. Al girarse para cerrar la puerta dio un último suspiro.

OO—OO

Lily salió corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo, donde había quedado con Mark. Finalmente Grace y Gis irían juntas a Hogsmeade y después ella se les uniría en Las Tres Escobas, después de comer. De Kate no sabían nada, pero Gis insistía en que lo mejor en ese momento era dejarla sola. Por otro lado, Lily conocía de sobra a su mejor amiga para saber que ya se arrepentía de haber sido tan dura con ella.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo tuvo que alzarse de puntillas para localizar a su novio. Mark la esperaba sentado en un banco de uno de los pórticos, con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y silbando una canción. Se acercó a él sonriendo, y él la devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vamos –la dijo incorporándose, cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella hasta los carruajes-.

Cuando estaban a medio camino del pueblo, Lily comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mark confuso-.

- Nada, que acabo de recordar que hoy es nuestra primera cita. ¿Algo tarde, no? –le dijo divertida-.

- La verdad que sí –coincidió Mark riendo-. Pero bueno, podemos tomarlo como la primera cita. A fin de cuentas, llevo toda la semana casi sin verte. –la recriminó-.

Lily sonrió algo culpable. Era cierto que esa semana apenas había prestado atención a Mark. Sobretodo, había estado pendiente de la reacción de Remus y acosando a James cada vez que le veía hacer alguna burrada. Aún no se la había quitado el miedo del cuerpo de cuando le vio caer al suelo inconsciente. Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Mark se dio cuenta y la miró suspicazmente. Lily le sonrió para indicarle que estaba bien y el chico volvió la mirada el paisaje por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron, Lily bajó del carruaje seguida de Mark y anduvieron hasta la plaza del pueblo.

- Bien, ¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Lily-.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer donde Madame Pudipié? –propuso Mark tirando de ella-.

Lily suspiró pero asintió. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, que Mark no vio. Esto comenzaba a convertirse en la típica cita, sin nada diferente, sin nada especial.

OO—OO

Sadie caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos cercanos al vestíbulo. Aún se oían las risas apagadas de los pocos que aún no habían cogido los carruajes. Se abrochó la túnica al pasar por el pórtico, el viento venía frío ese día. De repente, como llamada por alguien, sintió el impulso de moverse hacia un pasillo a la derecha. Avanzó al mismo paso y poco a poco fue oyendo unas voces. Estas no eran acompañadas con risas y bromas, sino más bien con susurros serios y apremiantes.

Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza por la esquina y vio venir a un grupo de chicos. No se atrevió a mirarles más tiempo por si reconocía a alguno. Volvió a esconder la cabeza y dio la vuelta, dispuesta a tomar otro camino.

- ¿Pero hay algún protocolo? Me refiero, ¿debemos seguir alguna pauta delante de él, Regulus?

Sadie se paró en seco al oír ese nombre. Aguantó la respiración para que no la escucharan y se mantuvo atenta a la conversación.

- Es más fácil de lo que parece –susurró Regulus Black. Sadie sabía que si no hubiera sabido de inmediato quien era, no habría reconocido su voz en ese susurro ronco-. Sólo inclinaros cuando los demás lo hagamos y hablad solo cuando se dirija a vosotros. Y no hablemos del tema aquí.

Los demás rompieron en susurros inaudibles y a los pocos segundos se callaron. Pasaron junto a Sadie para coger uno de los últimos carruajes. Esta se tuvo que esconder tras una estatua para no ser vista. La conversación no había sido muy larga, ni siquiera fructífera. Pero había valido para que la picara el gusanito de la curiosidad. De repente, sí la pareció interesante visitar Hogsmeade.

OO—OO

Poco antes, Jeff bajaba de la sala común tras haber puesto en su sitio a Remus. No era típico de él salir a un enfrentamiento, pero la situación lo había requerido. Aunque los chicos le habían invitado a ir a Hogsmeade con ellos, Jeff había rehusado la invitación. Algo le decía que lo interesante ese día estaba dentro del colegio.

Iba a salir a los jardines, cuando vio en un pasillo a su hermana con toda la pose de detective. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y cuando llegó a su altura, miró por encima de su hombro, qué miraba. Solo eran los alumnos que hacían cola para coger un carruaje.

- ¿Qué miras? –la preguntó desconcertado-.

Sadie se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta, le dirigió una mala mirada, y con las mismas, volvió a mirar al grupo de Slytherins.

- Cosas mías –contestó lacónicamente-.

- Ah, vale –se encogió de hombros. Ese día no le apetecía seguir con los juegos de Sadie-. ¿Al final vas a ir al pueblo?

- Sí, creo que me pasaré por allí un rato –le respondió Sadie sin apartar la mirada el grupo-.

- Bueno, yo me quedo por aquí, ¿vale?

- Muy bien. Diviértete. –le deseó avanzando hacia los carruajes, que el grupo ya había tomado, y sin mirar ni un momento a su hermano-.

Jeff se volvió a encoger de hombros. Después de 17 años no podía asombrarse porque su hermana fuera rara. Eso ya encajaba dentro de su normalidad.

OO—OO

- ¿Qué te parece si reservamos mesa en las Tres Escobas? –propuso Gis en cuanto Grace y ella pusieron un pie en Hogsmeade-. Luego, hasta que llegue la hora, podemos mirar por encima las tiendas que vayamos a ver.

- Claro, vale. –aceptó Grace sin mucho animo-.

Gis miró un momento a Grace, dudosa de si hablar.

- Grace, tienes que perdonar a Kate. Sea por lo que sea, últimamente está rara y no sabe lo que dice.

La rubia suspiró mirando al infinito.

- ¿Sabes lo que más rabia me da? –la preguntó al cabo de unos segundos-. Que hay una cosa que tiene razón. No se qué pretendo yo ahora... ¿Qué hago precisamente yo dándola a ella lecciones de moralidad? Me he pasado toda la vida siendo egocéntrica, egoísta y caprichosa... Y no me he dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas de verdad hasta que me han dado un buen sopapo. ¡Merlín, si ni siquiera me afectó saber que habían amenazado a mis padres! Lo único que me preocupaba por esa época era...

Pero se calló a tiempo. Gis no sabía nada de su antigua relación con Sirius y del fracaso de esta, y no había necesidad de que lo supiera.

- Bueno –dijo la latina pasando un brazo por sus hombros-. Es cierto que a veces eras insufrible pero siempre tuviste tu parte buena. Tú siempre fuiste positiva y alegre. Tú le quitabas hierro a los asuntos que volvían loca a Lily como prefecta.

- Tú, ayudándote de lo pija que eres –bromeó-, ayudaste a Rachel a conseguir la atención de Remus. Tú completabas mis chistes. Y, aunque ahora parece que se os haya olvidado, tú le hiciste ver a Kate que ella no era una simple niña mestiza del montón... Creo que todas nos hemos complementado de una forma u otra. Ninguna de nosotras somos perfectas. Además, si quieres mi opinión, plantar a ese ravenclaw es lo mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo...

- Ha hecho falta que tropiece dos veces con la misma piedra...

Grace se contagió de la sonrisa de su amiga y la devolvió el abrazo.

- Tú siempre consigues animar a todo el mundo –la felicitó-.

- También yo cumplo mi labor –bromeó-. Vámonos ya, antes de que no podamos comer en todo el día –la apremió-.

OO—OO

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Kate estaba tumbada en el sillón de la sala común. Se sentía mal. Se estaba comportando de una forma irracional y lo sabía, pero últimamente estaba conociendo sentimientos muy nuevos y encontrados. Envidia, celos, furia, resentimiento, orgullo... Por un lado estaba el tema de Sirius. Quería volver con él y era consciente que había tenido cien mil oportunidades de hacerlo y las había desaprovechado todas. ¿Por qué? El orgullo claro... Ese era el sentimiento más conocido, como buena gryffindor que era. Sin embargo, jamás lo había percibido tan fuerte dentro de sí misma.

Gis tenía razón. Se estaba comportando de forma muy inmadura. De antes no se atrevía a dar el paso porque la impresionaba que Sirius la mirara insistentemente, y ahora acababa de montar el berrinche porque esos últimos días él casi no la había mirado. Por no decir, que además tenía mucho sentimientos contra Grace. Celos por un lado. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con Sirius, incluso hubo una época en que se odiaban. Sin embargo, parecía que ahora se llevaban los suficientemente bien como para que su amiga la pidiera que le aceptara de nuevo. No podía evitar sentirse celosa de ello. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, no habría tenido tanto problema, pero era Grace. Grace a la que siempre admiró por su elegancia y saber estar. La misma Grace que comenzaba a envidiar cada vez de forma menos sana. La misma Grace con la que no podía evitar sentirse resentida por lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar a Derek. Sino fuera ella, y no habría pasado todo eso, puede que no sintiera de repente tantos sentimientos malos hacia ella...

- Disculpa –una pequeña de primero la interrumpió sus pensamientos-. ¿Tú eres Kate Hagman?

- Sí –la contestó-. ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero un chico está fuera del retrato preguntando por ti. –dijo la pequeña señalando la puerta cerrada-.

Kate se levantó del sofá despacio, con total seguridad de quién era su visitante. Por eso no se sorprendió de ver a Derek esperándola con una sonrisa.

- Venía a invitarte a tomar algo a Hogsmeade –la dijo antes de que pudiera saludarlo-.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? –preguntó Kate perdida-. Derek, los carruajes ya se habrán ido...

- Pues vamos a pie –propuso Derek-.

Kate suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

- No me apetece ir Derek. Estarán todas como locas comprando el vestido para el baile, y no me apetece ver eso...

- ¿Y tú no vas a comprar vestido? –preguntó Derek-.

Kate sonrió por la aparente inocencia de su amigo.

- Si todo sigue a un ritmo tan lento, dudo que me haya reconciliado con Sirius para entonces. –suspiró-.

Derek dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que habló.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Kate incrédula-.

- Bueno, podemos ir como amigos. Dado que nuestra vida sentimental es un desastre, me encantaría compartir esa noche contigo...

Kate se quedó en blanco, mirándole con la boca abierta. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

- Derek, no sé si...

- Aunque sea hazlo por mí –la interrumpió el chico. Al verla aún indecisa la hizo un puchero que hizo reír a la muchacha-.

- De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

- Entonces te llevaré a comprar el vestido más bonito –la dijo mientras agarraba su mano y la ponía en su brazo, y la arrastraba hacia la salida del castillo-.

OO—OO

- Vaya jaleo montan las chicas -se quejó Peter mientras esquivaba a un emocionado grupo de chicas que casi les arroya en el impulso de las compras-.

- Es que tienen que comprar vestiditos con volantes y lacitos rosas –exclamó Sirius imitando un tono de voz femenino en son de burla. James rió, pero el grupo que estaba más cerca le echó tal mirada a Sirius que este decidió cambiar de tema en el acto-. Esto... próxima parada, ¡Zonko!

Trotó con entusiasmo pegándole un pequeño codazo a Peter con el brazo bueno.

- Padfoot, ten cuidado con ese brazo... –le recordó Remus-.

Sirius bufó. Remus parecía tardar en olvidarse del dichoso brazo. Hasta él lo habría olvidado de no ser por lo molesto que era dormir boca arriba.

- Relájate Moony... –le dijo pasándole el brazo bueno por los hombros-.

- ¡Quejicus el último! –exclamó James de pronto, echando a correr. Peter lo siguió casi al instante-.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Sirius echando a correr tras ellos-.

Remus sonrió ante el gesto de sus tres amigos, pero enseguida se dispuso a seguirles. Por supuesto, llegó el último, y tuvo que soportar las bromas de los chicos.

- Vale vale –aceptó levantando los brazos en son de paz-. Supongo que con la que lié el otro día me merezco ser quejicus...

- Te dejamos ser quejicus hoy, siempre que dejes ya el tema tío –le dijo Peter, a lo que los otros dos asintieron-.

Remus se encogió de hombros, y después sonrió de medio lado, frotándose el cuello. Ese era su lado merodeador en estado puro.

- Genial –dijo James pasándole el brazo por el hombro-. ¿Qué necesitamos de aquí?

- Galletas explosivas, varitas trucadas... –comenzó Peter que parecía haberlo memorizado-.

- ¿Y esto? ¡Es nuevo! –exclamó Sirius desde el estante del fondo. Todos corrieron hacia allí para verle señalar maravillado un escaparate-.

- ¿Gafas espía? –leyó Remus algo inseguro. Viniendo de Zonko, podía esperarse ya cualquier cosa-.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó James-. Me compro unas, yo no llamaré la atención por llevarlas puestas –rió y alegrándose por primera vez de su miopía-.

OO—OO

Grace y Gisele paseaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade a la espera de que diera la hora de su reserva para comer. Miraban distraídas los escaparates, echándole el ojo a algún que otro vestido.

- ¿Has pensado en algún color en especial? –preguntó Grace-.

- No. –contestó Gis mirando otro escaparate-. No tengo ninguna idea preconcebida... ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Yo no voy a comprar nada Gis. No voy a ir al baile.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó entonces Gis volviéndose hacia ella-. Sinceramente, dudo que tengas problemas para encontrar una cita ¿Sabes?

- Pues por eso. No quiero estarme con citas ahora, ni con nada parecido... Mejor aireémonos un poco –rió-.

Gis rió y apartó la mirada, mirando un vestido turquesa de un escaparate con la sonrisa aún fijado en el rostro.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Grace-. ¿Ya tienes cita? ¿Con quién vas?

Gis sonrió más, lanzándole una mirada enigmática a su amiga, pero se calló la respuesta.

OO—OO

Lily se quitó la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba encima del vestido agobiada. Para ser octubre, el día era bastante frío. Sin embargo, dentro del salón de té, el calor era insoportable. Miró a Mark que estaba sentado al otro lado de la redonda mesa decorada con un mantel rosa. Él miraba hacia las otras mesas, donde las demás parejas estaban en el estado más empalagoso del momento. Parecía tan incómodo como ella, pero cuando se giró, la dedicó la más radiante de las sonrisas.

- Hola queridos –saludó madame Pudipié llegando hasta ellos con su imponente figura y su siempre impecable moño negro-. ¿Qué os pongo?

- Esto... –comenzó Mark indeciso-.

- Dos cafés –dijo Lily sacando a su novio del atolladero-.

La mujer se marchó a por el pedido y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Lily pensé que quizá el ambiente era demasiado recargado para estar cómoda. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Mark.

- ¿Hiciste la redacción de Pociones? –preguntó Mark para sacar un tema-.

- Sí, la acabé el miércoles –contestó Lily-.

- Ah –y otra vez el silencio-.

- Aquí tenéis –dijo madame Pudipié cuando llegó con los cafés-.

Lily bebió el suyo en silencio y muy deprisa. Casi tenía urgencia para salir de allí. Bebió tan de prisa que el líquido ardiente la quemó la garganta. Tosió en voz baja repetidamente para pasar desapercibida.

- Que raro –murmuró Mark-.

- ¿Umh?

- No sé de qué hablar –contestó Mark algo sonrojado-. Contigo nunca he tenido ese problema, solo que aquí estoy algo...

- Incómodo –terminó Lily contenta de que Mark se sintiera igual que ella-. Si a ti tampoco te gusta este sitio, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Bueno, es lo que se suele hacer ¿no? Nunca he tenido novia, y el tiempo que he estado contigo hasta ahora, no era nada parecido a una cita. Y como no sé qué hacer en una, creí que lo mejor sería imitar a los demás. Roger me dijo que este era un sitio muy popular y...

Hizo un gesto con las manos como señalando lo evidente. Lily soltó una risita.

- ¿Y a ti por qué no te gusta este lugar? –quiso saber Mark-.

- Bueno, demasiadas experiencias aquí. Demasiadas citas –rió-.

- Tú ganas...

- Bueno, en la salida de San Valentín ya sabemos dónde no ir –dijo Lily con voz solemne-.

Mark no contestó, solo que hizo un ruido raro, como un gruñido, al tiempo que el rostro se le contraía.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Lily-.

- Es que... –se removió en su silla-. Vale, veras: Si todos mis planes salen bien, en San Valentín no estaré en Hogwarts. Pedí la beca Merlín. Mis padres le hacía ilusión que fuera a Beauxbatons.

- ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Por medio año? –preguntó Lily con un enfado que iba aumentando cuando Mark asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y puedo saber cuándo pediste la beca? –exigió. Llevaban saliendo suficiente tiempo como para que el tema saliera a relucir-.

- El jueves.

- ¿Este jueves? –dijo Lily con voz chillona. ¡La había pedido cuando ya estaba saliendo con ella!-. ¿Y por qué? ¿Tan aburrido es Hogwarts? Y lo peor, ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Mark pareció sorprendido y luego ofendido.

- Me parece que estás haciendo una playa de un grano de arena.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pues eso. Lo hice el jueves y te lo cuento hoy, que es sábado. Solo ha pasado dos días y me pareció mejor que lo habláramos hoy que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

- ¿Y por qué la has pedido?

- Porque es una oportunidad única que tengo que aprovechar. Mis padres no habrían podido costearse jamás algo así y sería fantástico poder estudiar otra cultura. Pensé que tú lo entenderías.

- Ya ves que no puedo entender el egoísmo... –espetó Lily furiosa-.

- ¿Egoísmo? –preguntó Mark atónito-. ¿Dónde está el egoísmo?

- ¡En que pretendes dejarme sola medio año y que te esté esperando cuando vuelvas! –estalló Lily. Se había levantado del sitio y le miraba profundamente enojada-.

Mark miró alrededor y vio que todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Tragó saliva y se sonrojó violentamente por ser el centro de atención, pero no dijo nada.

- He quedado con las chicas. –anunció Lily poniéndose el abrigo-. En mi ausencia puedes apuntarte a otra estúpida beca.

Y se marchó con toda la elegancia de la que fue capaz, pues se había golpeado la rodilla con la mesa al girar. Eso sí, el orgullo gryffindor por encima de todo.

OO—OO

Jeff dejó caer la pluma contra la mesa. Ya había terminado los deberes y había estado garabateando en un pergamino distraído. Bufó en voz baja. Se aburría y, lo peor, no encontraba su tablero de ajedrez. Pensó que quizá debería haber aceptado la invitación de los chicos de ir con ellos a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, seguía persiguiéndole la sensación de que es allí dónde debía estar, que ahí estaba lo interesante... Pero, ¿Qué podía ser interesante rodeado de niños de 11 y 12 años?

Se levantó decidido a dar una vuelta, cruzó el retrato y paseó con parsimonia por todo el castillo. Estaba desierto, sólo se cruzó con dos fantasmas por el camino. Se abrochó el cuello de la túnica y salió al exterior. El cielo estaba poniéndose negro, como si amenazara tormenta, y el viento, aunque era flojo, estaba cada vez más helado. Suspiró aburrido y paseó sin rumbo por el exterior. Algo le llevó hasta el campo de quidditch, que estaba vacío ese día. Se sentó en una de las gradas inferiores y miró al cielo esperando ver caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

De pronto un siseo llamó su atención. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía, como si alguien estuviera en el tejado del castillo. No, no había nadie en el tejado. Era una escoba que estaba sobrevolándolo. Pronto, la escoba y la persona que la conducía se acercaron al campo de quidditch. Jeff solo podía ver una figura montando con maestría, sin poder distinguir a nadie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la escoba descendió y aterrizó en el centro del campo de quidditch, y Jeff pudo ver a la ocupante. Era una chica bajita, de buen cuerpo, pelo castaño con mechas rojas y unos grandes ojos marrones. La conocía de haberla visto en repetidas ocasiones en la sala común, en el comedor y con los demás componentes del equipo de gryffindor. No conocía su nombre, pero sintió que las otras veces no se había fijado en ella, pues había obviado muchos detalles. No detalles físicos, sino los que le ponían más nervioso. Esa chica desprendía algo, y no sabía el qué.

La miró en la distancia mientras ella metía su escoba con cuidado en una larga funda. No se había percatado de la presencia de él. Sintió el impulso de acercarse, no para hablar con ella, sino para poder descifrar que era lo que desprendía esa chica. Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros escasos de su espalda lo vio. Le vino de nuevo, otra visión, otro destello de un posible futuro, algo que se iba dibujando en su mente poco a poco...

_Era una imagen agradable y pacífica. La misma chica que estaba frente a él, aunque más adulta, más serena y más madura. Estaba en una especie de cama, pero no parecía enferma o cansada en absoluto. Sonreía abiertamente a algo que no abarcaba a ver su mente. De pronto apareció otra figura con algo en brazos, un pequeño bulto que puso en los brazos de la chica y que lo miró como si fuese la cosa más bonita que podría existir en el mundo. La imagen le hizo sonreír y deseó ser partícipe de una felicidad semejante._

_- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada del bulto. Posó su mano en ella y rió, con una risa algo escandalosa y chillona, cuando levantó la mano y otra manita mucho más pequeña sujetaba la suya-. ¿Ves cómo me reconoce?_

_- No puedo creerlo –dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, emocionada-. Parece irreal..._

_- Nuestro milagro –apuntó la chica orgullosa y sonrió a su acompañante que Jeff no consiguió ver hasta que estuvo con ella y se sentó a su lado, ambos contemplando al pequeño bebé con la sonrisa tonta impresa en la cara-._

_Le dio un vuelvo enorme al corazón, cuando vio al hombre. Sabía quien era, había visto cien mil veces sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo, incluso la postura. Le veía todos los días, al mirarse al espejo. Era él... él en el futuro..._

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado paralizado, hasta que la chica dio media vuelta y le encontró allí, plantado delante de ella. Le miró algo ceñuda pero él era incapaz de cambiar la expresión. Estaba completamente paralizado.

- Yo a ti te conozco. ¿No eres el hermano de Williams? –preguntó la chica confusa y algo molesta por la actitud de él. Su voz era más chillona que en la visión-.

- Eh, sí –consiguió decir Jeff cuando salió del aturdimiento-. Sí. Soy Jeff. –se presentó alzando la mano para estrechar la suya-.

Ella sonrió ante el gesto amable. Lo único que pensó Jeff en ese momento es que le resultaba evidentemente atractiva.

- Yo soy Nicole –se presentó ella estrechándole la mano-. Juego con tu hermana en el equipo.

OO—OO

- Una gran comida –dijo Sirius saliendo de las Tres Escobas y frotándose el estómago-.

- Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió Peter haciendo el mismo gesto-.

- Como para que no penséis eso –intervino Remus con voz divertida-. Prongs y yo hemos tenido que pelear duro para lograr comer algo.

- Aquí el que no corre, vuela –se disculpó Peter encogiéndose de hombros-.

- La próxima vez nos ponemos en una mesa aparte, Moony –dijo James riéndose-.

- Pues mira, quizá deberíais –coincidió Sirius sonriendo-. Así comeréis y dejaréis de parecer tan enclenques.

Esquivó por poco una colleja por parte de Remus pero no le dio tiempo a apartarse cuando James le golpeó ligeramente el brazo haciéndole pegar un bote.

- ¡Maldito alce! –masculló entre dientes y corriendo tras su amigo que se alejaba riéndose-.

Era algo propio de ellos dos comportarse a veces como niños pequeños, y jugar a atraparse. Entraba dentro de su inmadurez y alegría, y a nadie le sorprendía ya. Eran James Potter y Sirius Black, y ese tipo de cosas estaban a la orden del día. Por eso nadie se volteó a mirarlos cuando les adelantaban corriendo y riéndose.

De repente James se paró de golpe, haciendo frenar a Sirius que le miró. James tenía en su rostro la misma sonrisa traviesa de cuando planeaba algo. Algo que generalmente solía incluir la humillación del algún Slytherin. Hablando de Slytherins, ese barrio parecía estar plagado.

- ¿Hay reunión de serpientes y no nos hemos enterado? –preguntó James sonriendo de medio lado-.

Sirius también sonrió cuando su amigo pronunció en voz alta lo que él estaba pensando.

- Que descorteses no invitarnos –dijo riendo-.

- ¿Y si nos hacemos notar? –sugirió James con mirada maliciosa-.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, pensando en alguna travesura que hacerles a sus "enemigos" naturales. Pasó la mirada por las caras de las serpientes y pudo ver que estaban allí prácticamente todos los del último curso. Parecían inquietos y miraban a todas partes nerviosos, ¿Acaso les esperaban? Se preguntó aumentando la sonrisa.

Paseó su mirada por el que parecía ser el grupo central y se detuvo en una figura en concreto. Gruñó, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta, cuando vio a su hermano, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a él, entre ellos. James le miró al oír su gruñido y siguió su mirada, encontrando también a Regulus y perdiendo la sonrisa. Toda diversión contra los Slytherin quedaba suspendida cuando Regulus estaba por medio. Era una regla no escrita y no hablada, que simplemente había estado ahí siempre. Porque para hacerle partícipe de una broma pesada, ellos saben que Sirius debería fijarse en su hermano en concreto, y eso era algo que aún dolía al chico.

- Vámonos –le dijo James a su mejor amigo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciéndole girar-.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar de vuelta a la otra calle, donde los esperaban Remus y Peter con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? –preguntó Peter esperando oír otra gran historia-.

James se encogió de hombros y rió.

- Solo conocer un nuevo barrio de nuestro querido pueblo.

- La verdad es que hoy estamos siendo buenos, ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? –preguntó Sirius habiendo olvidad ya la escena del callejón anterior-.

- Dejad descansar a la gente un día –sugirió Remus sonriendo-. Teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosas que están las chicas hoy, puede que no salgamos vivos si hacemos la más mínima broma.

Iban caminando sin rumbo, mezclados entre sus compañeros, y sin ningún tema en concreto, solo bromeando y riendo. En un momento, Remus pasó el brazo por el hombro de Sirius y le empujó a cambiar de dirección a la derecha.

- ¿A dónde vais? –preguntó James más adelante que ellos, pues Peter y él tardaron unos segundos en percatarse del cambio de dirección-.

- Quiero mandar una lechuza, vamos a correos –dijo Remus mirándoles significativamente-.

La imprudencia y el despiste les hizo girarse a ambos para saber qué era lo que Remus quería evitar. Lo vieron, pero demasiado tarde para que Sirius no lo descubriera también. Por esa calle iban paseando, con algo de prisa, Kate con Rumsfelt. Iban de la mano y parecía que Kate sonreía, aunque tímidamente. Los tres chicos volvieron a mirar a Sirius rápidamente. El chico tenía la cara de pocker, que le duró unos segundos hasta que, para sorpresa del resto, soltó una risotada.

- Eh –empezó Peter mirando a James que estaba a su lado-.

- ¿Con Rumsfelt? –preguntó Sirius en voz alta, aunque con un tono divertido. Los demás le miraron alzando las cejas. El chico agitó un brazo como quien espanta una mosca-. Vamos, va a necesitar algo mejor que eso para darme celos... ¡Las chicas son patéticas! –y volvió a reírse. En el fondo no se sentía tan despreocupado. Confiaba que dejando de atosigarla a miradas, lograría un acercamiento por fin, pero no parecía haber funcionado-.

- Acabo de recordar que yo también quiero mandar una carta –dijo James comprendiendo que lo único que Sirius buscaba, era que dejaran el tema aparte. Su amigo era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar a ver sus verdaderos sentimientos en medio de la calle-.

OO—OO

- Hola chicas –saludó Lily con voz enfadada cuando llegó hasta donde la esperaban Grace y Gis-.

- ¿Te pasa algo Lils? –preguntó Grace acercándose más a ella-.

- ¿A mí? No veo que me puede pasar –contestó sarcásticamente para después bufar-.

Grace alzó las cejas algo divertida y a la vez interesada por el estado de Lily. Le cogió del brazo y empezó a andar con Gis a su lado.

- Nos lo cuentas mientras empezamos a mirar.

- ¡Es que es un egoísta! –explotó Lily haciendo un puchero. Gis no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Lily de verdad se ponía muy graciosa cuando se enrabietaba-.

- ¿Por? –preguntó Grace aguantándose todo hasta que oyera la respuesta completa-.

- ¿Sabéis la Beca Merlín? –preguntó la pelirroja. Las otras dos asintieron-. ¡Pues la ha solicitado! ¡Sin preguntarme!

- No sabía que eras su dueña –contestó Gis en voz baja aún riéndose-.

- Es verdad Lily. No le veo el problema, solo es hasta junio, si se la conceden. Y le vendría muy bien si quiere optar a un puesto en el ministerio.

- ¿Pero qué hay de mi? –insistió Lily-.

- Lily –dijo Grace con un suspiro y armada de paciencia-. Míralo por este lado. La familia de Mark no es como la tuya o como la de Gis, y no digamos como la mía. Para él hablar de estudiar en otro país debe ser irreal, algo que no está dentro de sus posibilidades. Y ahora tiene una posibilidad, así que...

Lily se quedó pensando en eso. No lo había visto de esa manera, sino que se había empeñado en verse a sí misma como la mártir. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo exagerada que había sido. Había tenido un ataque de histeria de los que tanto se reía, que patético.

- Ya te disculparás luego –la dijo Grace adivinando sus pensamientos-. Ahora vamos a ver qué os compráis.

- ¿Os? –preguntó Lily-. ¿Y tú qué?

- Dice que no quiere comprar nada, ¿Qué te parece? –intervino Gis-.

- Una idiotez.

- Gracias por vuestra opinión –dijo Grace-. Pero yo estoy aquí como mera consejera y para pasar el rato, así que empecemos antes de que las slytherins arrasen con todo. Serán unas asquerosas serpientes, pero la verdad es que todas ellas tienen un gusto exquisito.

- Tanto a ellas como a ti la pijería os viene de nacimiento –dijo Gis riendo-.

Grace se encogió de hombros riendo. Negar eso era absurdo.

- Mi querida Lily, ¿Tienes algún color preferente? –comenzó en tono profesional-.

Lily se rió.

- Me fío completamente de ti, ya lo sabes.

- Genial –dijo Grace sonriendo con algo de maldad-. Sois mis conejillos de indias, ya no vale arrepentirse.

Y antes de que pudieran detenerla comenzó a andar por la tienda de Tiros Largos Moda, la más selecta tienda de moda de Hogsmeade. Si iban a empezar una larga caminata, mejor empezar por el mejor sitio.

La rubia iba de un estante a otro cogiendo vestidos, y desechando algunos a su paso. Gis y Lily apenas podían seguirla el ritmo y se miraron asustadas cuando vieron el desorden que había creado Grace en un momento. La aludida volvió con el pelo algo revuelto y jadeando, pero sonriente.

- Ha costado, pero la he quitado a una Hufflepuff un vestido que creo que te quedaría de maravilla Lily. Por si acaso no te gusta, tengo tres más aquí para que te los pruebes. Y estos cinco son para ti, Gis.

Las chicas la miraban asombradas y quizá algo asombradas por esa reacción. Claro esta, que ninguna había ido de rebajas con Grace. Las dos sintieron un fuerte empujón que las obligó a avanzar un paso hacia Grace. Se dieron la vuelta para ver a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw mirando frenéticas un montón de vestidos.

- Aquí hay una 40 –dijo una de ellas levantando un trozo de tela roja-.

- ¿Tengo pinta de usar una 40? –contestó una voz molesta, oculta tras el montón-. Una 38 chicas, no es tan difícil de encontrar.

La segunda chica se movió buscando, y cuando vio a las tres amigas se paró en seco. Las dedicó una amplia y forzada sonrisa.

- ¡Hola chicas! –las saludó Jane-.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tal, Green?

- Igual que vosotras –dijo moviendo su larga melena rubia hacia atrás-. He encontrado un vestido precioso, pero no acabo de encontrar mi talla. –dijo haciendo un puchero fingido-.

Grace miró el vestido que sujetaba la chica, solo un momento.

- ¿Es el vestido rojo de tirantes ladeados de la colección de Bruja Pasión de Brigitte Lambert? –preguntó con seguridad-.

- Sí –la contestó Jane sorprendida-.

- Los tirantes tienen un hechizo para ajustarlos, llévalos a la dependienta y con un solo conjuro el vestido quedará a tu medida.

- Vaya. Gracias Sandler –dijo Jane mirándola algo extrañada-.

Grace se dio la vuelta para empujar a Lily y Gis hacia los probadores. Entraron las tres en un mismo probador.

- ¡Venga, venga! –apuró Grace-.

- ¡Oye Grace, pisa el freno! –protestó Gis cuando la rubia la quiso quitar ella misma la camiseta-. Hemos venido a buscar unos vestidos y a pasar un buen rato, pero si llegamos a saber que te ibas a convertir en una pija compradora compulsiva, te habríamos dejado en el castillo.

- Perdón, es la emoción de una tienda llena –dijo Grace. Luego puso cara de pánico y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Merlín! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre! Si sabría que al final ocurriría, me he dejado meter en la secta y he cruzado la línea... –ante semejante discurso, Lily la dio un buen pisotón-. ¡Ay! ¡La madre que te...!

- ¡Eh! –exclamó Lily con un dedo levantado-. No te pases. Además lo he hecho por ti. Ahora ya no eres como tu madre, ella jamás diría una expresión tan malsonante.

Las tres rieron y comenzaron a probarse ropa, mucho más relajadas y divertidas. Se probaban unos vestidos, luego otros, y luego volvían al vestido anterior. Vamos, una tarde de compras como cualquier otra.

- Vaya –dijo Lily mirándose al espejo-. Que pena...

Llevaba un precioso vestido azul claro con finos tirantes y falda de vuelo de pico a la altura de la rodilla. Pero aquello sobraba por todos lados...

- Ya te dije que tenías que engordar, Lily –dijo Gis riéndose y dando vueltas con un vestido violeta oscuro con toques azulones, de cuello de barco, falda por debajo de la rodilla y con un gran agujero a la espalda-. Pues a mí este me encanta. A Anthony le gustará...

- ¿Anthony? –preguntaron Grace y Lily a la vez con una sonrisita en los labios. Rieron cuando Gis se tapó la boca con las manos-. ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado? –preguntó Lily riéndose también-.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo, quién es Anthony y por qué la va a gustar el vestidito? –continuó Grace-.

- Bueno vale –se rindió Gis algo sonrojada-. Como lancéis sonrisas tontas, la tenemos... Anthony es un chico con el que estoy saliendo...

- ¿A qué curso va?

- ¿Y a qué casa? ¿Le conocemos?

- Ya salió de Hogwarts, es dos años mayor que nosotras. Es el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres... –Lily y Grace rieron tontamente con eso de "mayor"-. ¿Qué os he dicho? –exclamó más sonrojada aún-.

- ¿Pero va a venir entonces? –preguntó Grace casi saltando-.

- Sí, bueno, no sabíamos si podía, pero el director le dijo que no había ningún problema en que él asistiera. Nos hacía ilusión y... –se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado-. ¿Qué os parece el vestido?

- Quizá haya que recortarle la falda y aumentarle el escote –sugirió Lily divertida-.

- Tonterías aparte... –contestó Gis ceñuda pero divertida-.

- Yo también creo que le va a encantar –dijo Grace mirando el vestido desde todos los puntos-. ¡Venga Lily que aún te queda por probarte el negro!

- Me da pena del azul –exclamó la pelirroja-. Es muy bonito, pero es para alguien con más curva que yo...

- ¡Eh, Grace! ¡Pruébatelo tú haber qué tal te queda! –dijo Gis-.

- He dicho que...

- ¡Ya sabemos lo que has dicho! –la interrumpió Lily-. Pero eso no incluía el que no puedas probarte este vestido, solo por curiosidad –se quitó el vestidos y se lo tendió a su mejor amiga poniendo morritos-.

- ¡Está bien! –se rindió Grace con una sonrisa-.

Se lo puso con cuidado y se miró al espejo. Suspiró y sonrió. La quedaba como un guante, pero no tenía ninguna intención de comprárselo. Ya tenía muchos vestidos.

- ¡Estás guapísima! –exclamó Gis-.

- Te queda que ni hecho a medida. –dijo Lily sonriendo-.

- Es precioso –coincidió Grace dando una vuelta para mirarse de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitárselo-. Dejémoslo a la vista. Puede que alguna lo aproveche aún.

Miró a Lily que ya se había probado el vestido negro y que saltaba contenta. Este sí la quedaba bien y la gustaba. Las tres sonrieron divertidas. La búsqueda de vestidos había terminado.

OO—OO

Kate entraba a la tienda de moda más visitada de Hogsmeade arrastrada por Derek. El chico con sus chistes, la había hecho olvidar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana y sonreía divertida al verle mirando tan concentrado la ropa.

- ¿Ves algo que quieras ponerte? –le preguntó ella-.

- No, a mi no me quedaría tan bien como a ti –dijo Derek sonriéndola-.

- Nunca me ha gustado mucho ir de compras –confesó Kate algo avergonzada. Derek la miró y se rió. Al ver la mirada molesta de la chica, alzó las manos en son de paz-.

- Tú siempre eres diferente al resto en todo –la dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella-.

Kate se apartó, molesta por la cercanía. Derek se mostraba amable y comprensivo con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso era razón de sobra para darle su amistad incondicional, la única amistad que ella era capaz de dar cuando la daban cariño. Sin embargo, esa semana, tras haber terminado con Grace, le había notado algo diferente, más pegajoso, más interesado en verla a solas, demasiado cercano para su comodidad...

- Me siento mal en ir contigo como amiga. No quiero que Sirius lo malinterprete –le dijo por dos razones. Una era dejar claro sus límites, y otra porque de verdad le preocupaba este hecho-.

Derek movió la cabeza negativamente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Nadie creería que hay nada entre nosotros que no sea una gran amistad, cuando yo acabo de romper con mi novia y tú estás en mi momento de pausa de tu relación ¿No crees? –Kate asintió sonriendo levemente-.

Kate siempre tan ingenua. Ella, por supuesto, no lo habría creído nunca. Pero eso no quitaba que el resto de la gente, más malpensados e inclinados siempre a creer lo peor de las situaciones, sí pensara que entre ellos había mucho más.

- Venga –dijo Derek volviendo a cogerla de la mano para arrastrarla por la tienda-.

No estuvieron mucho rato hasta que Kate encontró el vestido que la gustaba, además de que tampoco quería complicarse más. Se dirigieron hacia la caja a pagar, donde se encontraron con una sorpresa. Delante de ellos, en la cola, se encontraban tres chicas hablando risueñas hasta que les vieron.

Las facciones de Grace, Lily y Gis no tardaron en volverse más sombrías, sobretodo Grace que fulminó a Derek con la mirada. Él no se sintió incómodo en absoluto, sino que alzó la barbilla y la sonrió con coquetería cuando supo que Kate no le veía. Por su lado, la morena estaba sonrojada e incómoda. Gis no la miraba, Lily parecía molesta con ella, y aún no había hecho las paces con Grace, lo que la reconcomía enormemente. Tendría que hablar con ella, pero no en ese momento ni allí.

- Vamos –susurró Lily, en cuanto hubieron pagado, y cogiendo a cada una de sus amigas por un brazo y apartándolas deprisa de la vista de la pareja. Ninguna tenía ganas de estar cerca de ese sujeto-.

OO—OO

Estaban a punto de dar las cuatro y allí no aparecía nadie. Regulus se movió incómodo de un pie a otro. Ese era el único signo exterior de su nerviosismo. Aparte de eso, él tenía la apariencia serena y tranquila de siempre. Los que le miraban, preguntándole en silencio dónde estaban los dos mortífagos que debían conducirlos hasta el claro, solo se encontraban con su rostro imperturbable y su expresión serena.

- ¿No tardan mucho? –preguntó Mulciber nervioso-.

- No vendrán hasta que el Señor Tenebroso no esté listo. Él no llega nunca tarde, somos los demás los que llegamos antes –zanjó Regulus alzando la barbilla-.

Por la esquina proveniente del Bosque Prohibido aparecieron dos oscuras figuras. Le hicieron un gesto a Regulus sin acercarse, y este avanzó, con los demás siguiéndole.

- ¿Ha habido algún problema? –le preguntó el más cercano. Pese a que no mostraba su rostro, reconoció la voz dura y fría de Evan Rosier-.

- No. Están aquí todos y nadie ha sospechado nada –informó Regulus-.

Como respuesta, Rosier alzó más la barbilla y continuó andando a paso enérgico. A su lado, Antonin Dolohov, rió en voz baja, que sonó como un carraspeo seco.

- Hoy son bastantes –dijo orgulloso-. El Señor estará satisfecho.

- Están todos muy ilusionados –coincidió Regulus sin el mismo entusiasmo-.

Cruzaron el Bosque Prohibido a paso ligero, lo que provocaba que los demás alumnos tuvieran que correr más de lo común para seguirles el paso. Regulus había atravesado aquel lugar más de una vez en el último curso, por petición del Señor para recibir órdenes, y podía seguirles el paso sin problemas a sus compañeros mortífagos. Los demás alumnos, aunque les costaba algo más, no hablaron en todo el trayecto ni para hacer un ruido de queja cuando tropezaban con las raíces y los árboles caídos.

En poco menos de diez minutos llegaron al claro indicado. Allí había un pequeño grupo de figuras con capaz negras y máscaras blancas, que rodeaban a Lord Voldemort en persona. Algunos alumnos tuvieron que reprimir un suspiro de asombro ante el rostro de su futuro Señor. Tenía la piel blanca como el mármol, pero no estaba liso como ese material. A simple vista, daba la sensación de que si le tocaras la piel, tendría el mismo tacto que una serpiente. Su nariz humana no estaba, sino que la sustituían dos profundos agujeros, imitando también a la de una serpiente. Sus ojos, rojos e inyectados en sangre pasaban de uno a otro con prudencia, vigilancia, y, en último lugar, satisfacción. Esbozó una sonrisa que era todo lo contrario a algo cálido o alegre. Sus dientes puntiagudos y brillantes, eran más una amenaza que un recibimiento.

Severus, que estaba colocado entre Mulciber y Avery, consideró que Voldemort tenía más parecido con la serpiente que se arrastraba a su lado que con un ser humano. Reprimió un estremecimiento y se concentró en mantener su mente en blanco y las barreras alzadas.

Voldemort avanzó hacia ellos y se paseó frente a cada uno, analizándolos. No habló. Había ocasiones en que se paraba más de lo normal, pero después continuaba la marcha sin comentar nada. Paró frente a Severus y le miró directo a los ojos. Este tuvo que concentrarse mucho para mantener las barreras alzadas mientras le devolvía la mirada. Voldemort le miró un segundo más con curiosidad y después concentró su atención en Mulciber.

Cuando acabó, se separó algo más de ellos y se colocó en el centro.

- Acercaos, amigos –les animó con voz rasgada-. Comencemos con vuestra iniciación.

Tres mortífagos que estaban tras él, se adelantaron hasta un lugar donde había varios utensilios preparados. Antes de que ningún alumno pudiera reaccionar, estos habían colocado un gran caldero, prendiéndole fuego y creado una poción que no conseguían ver desde allí. Pronto el claro se lleno de humo y de un olor nauseabundo. Regulus giró un poco la cara por el olor, pero se mantuvo sereno e inmóvil en el lugar que le correspondía.

Voldemort se acercó al caldero, y con su varita extrajo algo negro de su muñeca izquierda y lo depósito en la poción que hizo un ruido tan fuerte, que algunos chicos se taparon los oídos. El Señor levantó la vista para mirarlos divertido e infravalorándolos.

- Será sencillo –dijo con voz aburrida-. Albert Avery.

El chico avanzó hacia él algo cauteloso pero seguro de sus pasos. Se detuvo a dos metros de Voldemort, quien en un gesto, le indicó que se arrodillara. Este lo hizo e inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

- Tiende el brazo izquierdo –exigió Voldemort extendiendo su mano izquierda en forma de garra-.

El muchacho lo hizo sin dudarlo, y el mortífago a la derecha de Voldemort, que Regulus distinguió como Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de su prima Bellatrix, arrojó parte de la poción sobre el antebrazo de Avery, que se mordió los labios para no gritar. Voldemort posó su varita sobre la muñeca empapada y quemada del chico y pronunció un conjuro en un siseo que ninguno comprendió. El rostro de Avery se contrajo más del dolor y cerró los ojos y los labios con fuerza, para no gritar. Al cabo de un minuto, se relajó, y todos pudieron ver que en su brazo había aparecido la marca tenebrosa, de un color rojo hirviente, en vez del negro, debido a la quemazón de la piel.

Después de Avery, les tocó el turno a los hermanos Alecto y Amycus Carrow, que sufrieron el dolor como si este fuera una bendición. Regulus torció un poco el gesto ante la mirada loca de Amycus. Esos dos siempre habían sido raros, incluso para ser Slytherins. El masoquismo era su forma de vida.

- Samantha Hinkes. –llamó Voldemort-.

Un hombre que se había situado cerca de él, se removió incómodo y gruñó casi imperceptiblemente. Le distinguió como Oswald Gibbon.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Regulus con voz queda-.

- En realidad nada. –contestó el aludido-. Solo que en este lugar debería haber estado mi hermana, pero la han permitido atrasar su iniciación. Que vergüenza para mi familia...

- Una sierva que no aporte nada, no sirve de nada –le dijo Regulus para tranquilizarle-. Cuando Marilyn esté lista, será una gran incorporación.

Gibbon asintió pero mantuvo el gesto de repudio. Regulus le ignoró y miró hacia donde Samantha volvía a su lugar en la fila y cómo Walden Macnair era llamado.

OO—OO

Sadie se apoyó en un árbol para poder atravesar ese basto suelo. Estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido, hacia donde había seguido a Regulus Black y los demás. Sin embargo, estos habían aumentado el paso y les había perdido toda pista. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando un olor captó su atención. Era un olor rancio a quemado. Intentó rastrearlo, pero nunca había sido muy buena en ello. Tuvo la suerte de distinguir un humo intenso que venía del interior del bosque. Pensó que era suficientemente espeso para atraer la atención, pero luego se contradijo. Solo llamaría la atención desde su posición, y nadie en su sano juicio se habría adentrado tanto en el bosque.

Quizá Jeff tenía razón en que su curiosidad e intromisión algún día le costarían la vida. Sin embargo, no era algo que en ese momento la importara. Por una razón que desconocía, Regulus Black la intrigaba profundamente. Solía sentir curiosidad por la mayoría de las personas, sobretodo aquellos que demostraban tener algo diferente en sus vidas, o algo que esconder. Por eso la interesaban tanto James, Remus, Sirius o Snape. Pero el caso de Regulus Black era distinto. La intriga y el misterio que ese muchacho emanaba era superior a todo lo que había conocido, y por ello se veía incapaz de pensar con claridad y objetividad cuando tenía la oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre él.

Llegó hasta el lugar de donde procedía el humo, y vio una gran explanada, donde había alrededor de una veintena de personas, la mitad de ellas adultos con capas negras y máscaras blancas. Por fin supo a quien se referían cuando decían "Señor" en cuanto vio a la figura central. Era imposible no recordarle. Su aspecto, la magia que emanaba, el peligro que significaba solo estar cerca de él. Con que eso era. Todos estos chicos eran seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Vio a Regulus en un aparte, con las figuras adultas. Él no tenía pinta de estar esperando algo, como los demás compañeros de Hogwarts. "No, por supuesto" pensó, "Él ya estará bien introducido. Aquí el por qué, Sirius no quiere ni pensar en él".

Un muchacho que conocía de vista como Marcus Mulciber, volvió a la fila mirándose con devoción el interior de su muñeca izquierda.

- Severus Snape –llamó Voldemort-.

Sadie dio un respingo y buscó a su compañero con la mirada. Le vio avanzar con paso seguro y rostro concentrado. Se paró frente a Voldemort y se arrodilló, tendiendo su brazo izquierdo vuelto hacia arriba. Le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento al Señor Tenebroso, y no hizo ningún gesto de dolor o contención lo que duró el proceso. Sadie pudo distinguir algo diferente en la mirada de Voldemort, cuando este miró a Snape que volvía a la fila. Era algo parecido a la admiración y el orgullo.

OO—OO

Regulus vio a Amanda Tyler dirigirse hacia su destino. Ya solo quedaban ella y Dulcy Yexter para completar la iniciación. Aburrido, paseó su mirada por los demás mortífagos. Había algunos que estaban en su lado, a los que no podía reconocer. Al lado del Señor, se encontraban Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange y Thorfinn Rowle, ayudándole en la iniciación. Travers y Wilkes se encontraban uno a cada lado del claro, vigilándolos desde arriba. Miró a su derecha, y entre los árboles vio una figura. Enfocó la mirada y reconoció vagamente a su prima Bellatrix, con el pelo negro, la piel blanca y la mirada oscura. Le sorprendió verla tan lejos, como si estuviera escondiéndose. Normalmente, su prima estaba orgullosa de mostrar ante todos que ella y su marido eran la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Giró la cabeza cuando oyó un largo suspiro. Dulcy se sujetaba el antebrazo con un gesto de dolor y cerraba fuertemente los ojos para impedir las lágrimas salir. Inclinó su cabeza, de modo que sus rizos rubios la taparan la cara y comenzó a soplarse la muñeca. Regulus hizo una mueca. Esa había sido su reacción en cuanto se quedó solo tras su iniciación. Pero él había mantenido la entereza hasta estar a solas en su habitación.

Miró de nuevo hacia los árboles, pero su prima ya no estaba. Pestañeó perplejo y miró por el claro. No había visto ninguna figura avanzar ni moverse.

- ¿Malos recuerdos primo? –dijo la voz de Bellatrix a sus espaldas-.

Regulus se giró con rapidez y la vio. Le daba la sensación de que nadie se había movido detrás suyo.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? –la preguntó con sospecha-.

- Llevo aquí todo el rato, Regulus –le dijo Bella algo perpleja-. Estoy tan aburrida con estas iniciaciones que ya no tenía ganas de ponerme junto al Señor a mirar –dijo para dejar claro a los de alrededor, que si ella no estaba junto a su esposo y su cuñado, era por decisión propia-.

- Pero... –dijo Regulus, aunque se calló a mitad de frase-.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia los árboles. No se había imaginado nada. Allí había estado alguien, alguien que, si no era su prima, se parecía asombrosamente a ella. Lo suficiente como para confundirlas a simple vista. Una luz se encendió en su mente y entrecerró los ojos furioso.

- Williams... –gruñó con furia en voz baja, tan baja que nadie pudo oírle-.

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os hayáis dormido jeje este capitulo ha sido algo mas pijo pero también era necesario jeje me he inventado algunos nombres, porque había mortífagos que solo eran conocidos por el apellido y necesitaba los nombres de una vez!! Espero que os haya gustado, yo me reí imaginándome a Grace en plan rebajas y Jane alucinada por ser más experta en moda que ella jeje y qué me decís de la visión de Jeff? Y la parte del claro? Qué pasará con Sadie, qué hará Regulus? Jeje espero haberlo dejado con suficiente tensión :p_

_Porfi reviews, q me hacen feliz :(_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	14. Parejas dispares

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Lamento haber tardado una semana más de lo previsto, pero la semana pasada estuve enferma prácticamente toda la semana y no tuve ni ganas ni inspiración para escribir. Además os pido que me disculpéis porque también tardaré algo más en subir el siguiente capítulo pues el día 12 tengo un examen muy importante (¡Deseadme suerte!) y me voy a dedicar exclusivamente a ello estos días. Después me pondré a escribir como una loca y publicaré en cuanto pueda. A cambio, prometo que el capítulo del baile va a tener tralla de dar y tomar jeje_

_Contesto a los reviews anónimos:_

_Andy: Hola! ya te vale, xD días y días para escribirme y resulta que lo primero que haces es exigir xDD a ti te daré yo jajajaja gracias por leer, aer si me pones en este capi antes del examen :P un besazo loca!!;)_

_Lili: Hola wapisima!!!Tranquila nena, vosotras estáis perdonadísimas que lo primero es lo primero :D Me alegro que te haya sorprendido la reacción de Jeff!no te creas, tb tiene su por qué, pues el chico es tranquilo excepto cuando le tocan algunos puntos... jejeje intenté ponerme muy irónica e infantil con Sirius, espero acertar xDD imagínate todas las chicas de Hogwarts en un pueblo pequeño buscando vestido todas a la vez, ¡sálvese quien pueda! Jejeje yo tampoco querría encontrarme a Grace por las rebajas, sería de las que carga con el paraguas jejeje bueno, en este capi verás algo que creo que te gustará según lo que has puesto jeje Aquí verás un poco de lo de Regulus y Sadie, pero nada acaba tan pronto jejeje Me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por dejar siempre review, eso me hace muy feliz!:D espero q los finales vaya bien! un besazo!;)_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a justweasley que fue la siguiente en incorporarse al fic!:D espero que actualices pronto las hisotrias de "la otra pelirroja" y "las primeras veces" porque me encantan las dos!:D un besazo!;)_

_Bueno, ya sabéis que nada me pertenece, solo los personajes OC de mi invención, y que hago esto sin intención de lucro._

_Os dejo que leáis y me digais :P_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 14: Parejas dispares.**

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y el Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que desayunaban antes de las clases. En la mesa de Gryffindor el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo como en las demás mesas. Nadie se encontraba demasiado despierto aún para tener una gran conversación. Sirius bostezó ruidosamente, a James se le resbaló el codo de la mesa y casi lo mete en la mantequilla, Peter sostenía su cabeza entre las manos, que estaban tan inseguras, que amenazaba con caer sobre su taza de café. Remus gruñó por lo bajo, mirando con asco la comida de la mesa. Faltaban cinco días para que de nuevo llegara la luna llena y el joven licántropo ya iba notando los síntomas. Estaba más exasperado y apenas tenía hambre, a no ser que se tratara de un trozo de carne muy poco hecho, cosa que no se parecía en absoluto a la avena y los bollos que tenía delante. Lanzó otro pequeño gruñido, prácticamente imperceptible, y alzó la vista al techo para comprobar qué clase de día hacía.

Desde el techo del comedor, se veía un cielo completamente encapotado, de color gris perla que amenazaba lluvia de un momento a otro. Grace, que también había estado observando el cielo resopló y miró a Lily que parecía muy concentrada en el plato de fruta que tenía delante. Gisele, sin embargó miraba hacia un el techo en varias direcciones, y más que mirando el cielo, pareciera que estaba esperando algo. La mirada de Grace se posó en Kate, a quien sorprendió mirándolas a ellas. La morena cuando se vio sorprendida bajó la mirada avergonzada y un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Grace apartó la vista con altivez. La daba pena ese distanciamiento con la chica, que esta vez había durado demasiado. Sin embargo, la decepción de verla sin esconderse con su ex, la llevaba a ignorarla constantemente y a hacerla el vacío, como si no existiera.

Volvió a resoplar, y para no pensar más en Kate giró si mirada hacia la izquierda, donde Jeff y Nicole hablaban con confianza. La chica rió, con el tono quizá más alto de lo necesario como siempre, y esto atrajo la atención de algunos comensales que se despertaron. Jeff rió en voz baja, a diferencia de la chica, pero la sonrió de manera afectuosa, cosa que la chica respondió. Grace sonrió sin darse cuenta. Esta escena se llevaba repitiendo hacía unos días, pero aún se la antojaba extraña. Cuando conoció a Nicole, la pareció casi imposible que alguien pudiese aguantarla más de diez minutos seguidos. Era entusiasta y escandalosa hasta un límite que ella no soportaba. Cuando se unió al equipo de quidditch, también pudo conocer a una Nicole más seria y concentrada, pero en sus momentos afables volvía a ser la chica que la ponía de los nervios. Eso, y el hecho de que Jeff parecía todo lo opuesto a ella, era lo que más la sorprendía de esa "relación". No sabía que había entre ellos, pero desde luego pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, todo el que podían, aunque no les había visto besarse ni cogerse de la mano. Más bien era como si ellos se encontraran a gusto en compañía del otro.

Como respuesta a su pensamiento, Nicole volvió a reír escandalosamente. Sin embargo, su atención se dirigió hacia otra risa que surgió después. Una risa burlona y fría. Sadie parecía disfrutar de lo lindo de esa situación. Como contestación y su interrupción, Jeff se dirigió a su hermana sonriéndola con algo parecido a la maldad, pero que, aunque en su hermana eso quedaba muy propio, no pegaba en su tímido rostro.

Se sobresaltó cuando Lily se movió. Había dejado de mirar las naranjas y ahora engullía el desayuno con rapidez.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –la preguntó a su amiga, hablando por primera vez. Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta, pues debido al desuso, su voz parecía la de un camionero-.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora. –la contestó Lily con las gachas en la boca-. He quedado con Mark antes de clases y voy a llegar tarde.

- No me dijiste en qué quedó lo de la beca... –la dijo Grace. Unos días antes, Mark había pensado en echarse atrás en su petición, ya que habían descubierto que James también la había pedido. Solo la concedían a un alumno por curso, y había que reconocer que un premio anual tenía muchísimas más posibilidades de conseguirla-.

- Le convencí para que siguiera adelante. Total, no pierde nada por intentarlo. No es fijo que se la vayan a dar a James después de todo... –suspiró-.

- ¿Qué? –quiso saber Grace-.

- Nada. Solo que, se la den a uno o a otro a mi me afecta. Me quedo sola de alguna forma, ¿te has fijado?

- Yo no me quejaría, si se la dan a James, toda la Torre de Premios Anuales para ti. –rió Grace-.

- Le echaría de menos, no te creas. Es buena compañía –admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisita algo nostálgica-. Y hay muy poca gente que tanta capacidad para contar tantos chistes malos. También es un don –rió-.

- En lo de los chistes tengo que darte la razón –rió Grace a su vez-.

Su conversación fue cortada cuando las lechuzas entraron con el correo sobrevolando todo el Gran Comedor en busca de sus destinatarios. Casi todos alzaron las cabezas instintivamente, unos porque esperaban correo y otros para vigilar que nada cayera sobre sus cabezas.

Una carta cuidadosamente sellada cayó sobre el plato de frutas que Lily había venerado minutos antes.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó Gis cogiendo la carta corriendo. Después la miró sin abrirla y arrugó la nariz-.

- ¿Estás bien, Gis? –preguntó Lily-.

- Sí. Solo que esperaba carta de mi madre y esta letra no es suya.

- ¿Te ha escrito alguien que no conoces? –preguntó Grace alarmada, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kate que también había puesto toda su atención en la chica latina-.

- No, no. Me suena la letra. Creo que es de Anthony. No sé para qué me habrá escrito...

Lily y Grace sonrieron tontamente ante la mención del novio de la chica, quien las ignoró intencionadamente, abriendo el sobre.

La mesa rebotó cuando un paquete de un metro de largo fue soltado por tres lechuzas. Había caído justo delante de Sadie, que miraba al paquete y a Jeff alternativamente, con cara de quererlos asesinar a ambos.

- No te habrás atrevido... –le bufó en voz baja-.

Jeff se encogió de hombros risueño.

- Te dije que me tomaría la revancha... Seguro que estás monísima. –y rió-.

Sadie bufó más alto y se levantó de la mesa con el paquete aún sin abrir.

- Esta vez te has pasado –le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y apuntándolo con un dedo-.

Salió del comedor con el paquete en brazos pero intentando tocarlo lo menos posible, como si quemara. Se dijo a sí misma que la próxima vez que tuviera la tentación de hacer rabiar a su hermano, contaría hasta diez.

En la mesa, Jeff probó el gusto de la venganza. Miró de reojo a Nicole que le miraba desconcertada, y recordó el motivo por el que su hermana le debía una.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_12 de octubre de 1977_

_Jeff paseaba sin rumbo por los jardines del colegio pensando en su hermana y su extraña actitud. Sadie estaba más extraña que de costumbre desde que había vuelto de Hogsmeade. Estaba siempre cautelosa, miraba por las esquinas antes de cruzarlas, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. El pobre chico no paraba de preguntarse qué estaría planeando su hermana en ese momento. Esperaba que no fuera algo que les causara problemas..._

_Sacó una mano del bolsillo de la túnica para apartarse el pelo de los ojos, y sintió el aire frío de la tarde. Debería haberse llevado la bufanda, pero tampoco había tenido intención de salir. Simplemente el cuerpo le arrastró hacia el exterior como si una cuerda tirara de él. Cuando alzó la vista, se descubrió a sí mismo a la entrada del campo de quidditch. Miró hacia el castillo preguntándose en qué momento había caminado tanto._

_Unas risas cantarinas le hicieron voltearse de nuevo hacia el campo de quidditch. De él salía un grupo disperso de personas, el primero formado por tres chicas y un chico. Aunque estaban de espaldas, pudo reconocer fácilmente la larga melena rubia de Grace y una melena castaña de tonos rojizos que reconoció al instante. _

_Desde que se conocieron, había entablado varias conversaciones con Nicole. Bueno, en realidad, la chica era quien hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, no le daba tiempo a pensar en nada más con lo charlatana que era. Lo usual sería que una chica tan opuesta a él le molestara y le agobiara, pero era al contrario, parecía ser la parte exacta que le faltaba a él. _

_Nicole se dio media vuelta para volver a hacerse la coleta, y le vio. Enfocó un poco con los ojos para reconocerle en la distancia y sonrió al ver que era él. Esto le hizo sonreír a su vez, lo que también le hizo sentirse algo idiota._

_- ¡Hola Jeff! –exclamó la chica acercándose corriendo. Jeff caminó con su paso normal hasta encontrarse con ella-. ¿Venías al entrenamiento?_

_- En realidad –explicó él-, estaba paseando sin rumbo y he llegado hasta aquí._

_- Ah. Bueno, deberías haber venido. Tu hermana ha tenido un día espectacular, ¡no veas que golpes ha arreado! –exclamó riéndose con esa risa algo estridente que nada le molestaba a Jeff-._

_- No me sorprende, cualquier cosa que incluya el dar golpes se la da bien a Sadie –dijo buscando a su hermana con la mirada para cerciorarse de que no estaba por allí-._

_La risa de Nicole le hizo volver la vista a ella, a su rostro que estaba risueño, con la ancha sonrisa atravesándole el rostro y las manchas de la nariz que daban más gracia al joven rostro. De repente, comprendió que la había observado demasiado tiempo y apartó la mirada como excusa de mirar a James que, aún en el campo de quidditch, ponía todo en su sitio. _

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú también estás como loca con el baile? –dijo y al instante se arrepintió. No supo a qué vino esa pregunta, ni siquiera la había pensado antes de pronunciarla-. Quiero decir, últimamente las chicas no hablan de otra cosa –se disculpó-._

_- No hay mucho de que hablar en mi parte. De momento me quedaré con las amigas que no tienen pareja como yo, en la torre comiendo dulces y criticando al resto, que sí tienen –rió-. Si me llegan a invitar a última hora, solo tengo que llamar a mi madre y pedirla que me envíe un vestido de mi hermana._

_- Ya me sorprendió que el otro día no estuvieras en Hogsmeade comprándote uno –dijo Jeff más para sí mismo que para ella-._

_- Bueno, tampoco tengo esperanzas de que me inviten así que, ¿Qué más da? –rió de nuevo. Jeff pudo notar que esta risa era más nerviosa, como avergonzada del tema-. ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo qué? –preguntó Jeff confuso-._

_- Que con quien vas a ir –aclaró Nicole-._

_- Pues... yo... en realidad, no... yo no..._

_- ¿No se lo has pedido a nadie? –preguntó la chica alzando una ceja-. ¿Y por qué no?_

_- ¿Y por qué tú no? –preguntó a a defensiva-. Quiero decir, aquí pueden invitar tanto chicos como chicas, pero tú tampoco has invitado a nadie. _

_- Quizá no haya nadie con quien me apetezca ir... –concluyó Nicole mirando hacia otro lado algo, ¿molesta? Se preguntó Jeff-._

_- Pues, lo mismo me pasa a mi –dijo el chico algo molesto por la contestación de Nicole-._

_- Ya –respondió la chica chutando una piedra del camino-. _

_Jeff volvió a esconder las manos en los bolsillos. Era la primera vez que se sentía incómodo con la chica, estaba deseando salir de allí. Pero del mismo modo que algo le había empujado a ir hacia el campo, ese algo le mantenía con los pies pegados al suelo. _

_- Esto... –comenzó, ¿Cómo podría cambiar de tema?-. Bueno... _

_- Hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie tartamudear de esa manera –dijo otra voz con sorna. Ambos se giraron para ver a un chico bastante musculoso mirándoles divertido y apoyado en su escoba-. Si lo que quieres es invitarla al baile, yo te sugiero que lo hagas rápido y sin pensarlo, así es indoloro._

_- ¡Allan! –exclamó la chica furiosa-. ¡Lárgate de aquí! –el chico se marchó riéndose por el enfado de Nicole y la expresión de Jeff-. Lo siento Jeff. No le hagas caso, es imbécil._

_- Ya... –contestó Jeff mirando cómo Allan se iba. De repente no le pareció tan mala idea. Si de verdad estaba destinado a esa chica y disfrutaba de su compañía, un baile era tan bueno como cualquier otro sitio-. Bueno, tampoco es tan mala idea –añadió en voz baja-._

_- ¿Qué? –le preguntó Nicole-._

_- Nada, no he dicho nada –dijo arrepintiéndose al instante-. Esto, mejor me voy..._

_- Jeff –le llamó la chica, él se dio media vuelta para mirarla. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas algo sonrojadas-. ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile?_

_Jeff se sintió palidecer en ese momento. Comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido hasta que descubrió la adecuada._

_- ¡Claro, sería divertido!_

_Nicole dio un pequeño bote y se rió con más escandalera que nunca. Ahora la sonrisa se le había ensanchado por toda la cara._

_- ¡Pues allí nos veremos! ¡Adiós!_

_Y salió corriendo hacia el castillo dejando a Jeff plantado en el sitio. Se encogió de hombros y sonriendo levemente siguió caminando sin rumbo._

_- Hasta ahora tenía mis dudas –le dijo James apareciendo de la nada y pasándole un brazo por el hombro-. Pero ahora lo he comprobado. Tienes más paciencia que el santo Job. Buena suerte._

_- ¿Tú de dónde has salido? –preguntó Jeff sobresaltado-._

_- De ahí –contestó James señalando con el pulgar los vestuarios que estaban a sus espaldas-. Os dejo solitos..._

"_¿Cómo que solitos?" pensó Jeff, mirando alrededor. La respuesta la tuvo al ver a su queridísima hermana aguantándose la risa justo detrás de él._

_- Ha sido lo más patético que te he visto hacer en mi vida –le dijo-._

_- No he pedido tu opinión, Sadie –contestó Jeff malhumorado-._

_- Quizá deberías ir buscando vestidito –se burló Sadie-. Quizá con pajarita incluida.-añadió riéndose-._

_- De esta te acuerdas –le contestó Jeff completamente sonrojado y hablando entre dientes-._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Definitivamente se había vengado. Lastima no poder disfrutar de la venganza completa, aunque solo con ver la cara de su hermana en ese momento, mereció la pena molestar a su madre con algo que, sin duda, a la mujer la habría emocionado. Siempre podría alegar que buscaba la felicidad materna...

- ¡No! –exclamó Gis levantándose de golpe y atrayendo la atención de los que la rodeaban-.

Miraba con sorpresa su carta y parecía enojada más que asustada. Eso tranquilizó a James, que en un primer momento se temió alguna baja en la Orden. Sería algo privado de ella seguramente.

- ¿Qué pasa Gis? –preguntó Grace alarmada-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –repetía Gis volviendo a sentarse y fulminando la mesa de los profesores con la mirada-.

- ¿Gis? –la llamó Lily para que las dijera lo ocurrido-.

La chica miró a sus dos amigas y suspiró con fuerza.

- Anthony no podrá venir al baile –las dijo con tristeza-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron las dos a la vez como si estuvieran programadas-.

- Tiene cosas que hacer ese día –dijo apretando los dientes y volviendo a fulminar la mesa de los profesores-.

James supuso rápidamente que había algún plan en la Orden para la noche de Halloween. Le dio un toque de envidia en el estómago. Ojalá él también tuviera una misión que hacer, en vez de estar ese día en la Sala Común viendo como Lily se arreglaba para irse con su novio al baile. ¡Vaya una vida esa! Sonrió pensando que el año que viene todo sería diferente, y no tendría tiempo para pensar en chiquilladas de ese tipo. Cuando saliera del colegio, por fin haría algo que merecía la pena de verdad.

OO—OO

Sadie subía furiosa las escaleras rumbo a la torre Gryffindor. Aún tenía en sus manos en largo paquete y le zarandeaba furiosamente mientras avanzaba a paso rápido. Aún la daría tiempo a dejarlo en su cuarto antes de la primera clase.

No necesitó abrir el paquete para saber qué era. Solo necesitó leer la pequeña nota adjuntada por su madre y ver la sonrisa irónica de Jeff, ¡maldito niño! No sabía encajar una broma... Arrugó con fuerza el papel que venía enganchado al paquete escrito con la pulcra letra de su madre:

_Sadie, tu hermano me habló del baile. Estoy muy emocionada. Me dijo que te haría falta algo, y aquí te mando todo lo necesario. Pásalo bien, y cuéntame todo después. Te quiero. Mamá._

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula maldiciendo a su madre, a sabiendas de que no era culpa de ella. Sin embargo, podía imaginarla escogiendo vestidos para ella y doblándolo emocionada, queriendo imaginarse a su hija con él puesto. No querría romperla el corazón, pero ni siquiera pensaba desembalarlo. Total, su madre no tenía por qué enterarse de que no había ido al baile. De hecho, la sorprendía que tuviera tiempo de estarse con esas tonterías, con todo lo que tenían que hacer...

- Llevas mucha prisa, ¿No crees? –dijo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

Levantó la vista del suelo y vio, a unos metros de ella, al mismísimo Regulus Black apoyado en la pared de la entrada de Gryffindor. Se sobresaltó al verle, pero no lo dio a ver. Desde que había presenciado es ritual, procuraba no cruzarse y menos aún quedarse a solas con alguno de los que habían estado presentes. Regulus Black era el principal al que evitaba. No pudo evitar darse cuenta en su momento, que mientras el resto de los chicos participaba, él observaba todo desde fuera como si fuese ya veterano en ello. No tenía que haberla sorprendido, pues siempre dio la sensación de líder. Sin embargo era tan joven...

- Veo que hoy no estás muy suspicaz, Williams... –se burló Regulus con el rostro impasible-.

Sadie agitó levemente la cabeza, apartando de su mente cualquier pensamiento. Con ese chico delante, siempre debía tener la mente despejada. Le miró directo a los ojos sin miedo, encontrándose con la eterna barrera que Regulus siempre alzaba por costumbre, al igual que ella.

- Una serpiente en el territorio de los leones. O eres muy valiente o muy estúpido Black. Y los gryffindor somos los valientes... –la dijo sonriendo con maldad-.

- ¡Guau, por fin despertaste! –exclamó Regulus burlonamente, aunque su rostro no cambió de expresión-. Me pregunto si estarías tan tranquila si supieras lo que sé...

- No me interesan tus conocimientos Black –le espetó suspirando e intentando pasar por el retrato. Regulus la cortó el paso con brazo-.

- Deberían interesarte, es por tu bien –la dijo mirándola con una sombra en los ojos que no había estado hasta ahora-. No me subestimes. No sería inteligente por tu parte. Pero veo que últimamente has intentado evitarme a toda costa. Eso está mejor. –acabó medio sonriendo con burla cuando dijo esto último-.

- No seas tan egocéntrico. No planifico mi vida para encontrarme contigo o evitarte –le dijo rabiosa al verse descubierta-.

- ¿Segura que no me has evitado por miedo a represalias? –la dijo acercándose amenazadoramente-.

Instintivamente, Sadie se llevó una mano al bolsillo y la aferró a su varita, pero no la sacó.

- No se qué me hablas –la dijo manteniendo la expresión-.

- Sí lo sabes. Te vi en el bosque. Sé que estuviste allí, y sé que sabes qué ocurría allí y quienes estaban. Podría matarte por ello. Podría hacerlo parecer un desgraciado accidente de quidditch y nadie volvería a pensar en ti. –la dijo con voz dura-.

Contra todo pronóstico, incluido el de Regulus, Sadie se echó a reír. El chico esperó con paciencia y sin inmutarse a que esta terminara.

- ¿Piensas que un niño de 16 años me puede dar miedo? Ni teniendo al lado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. –le dijo-.

- Veo que no tienes problemas para pronunciar su nombre. Eso demuestra necedad. Deberías tener miedo. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, de lo que ya he hecho.

Sadie le miró con una ceja enarcada. Jamás admitiría que en ese momento sí tuvo miedo. En vez de eso, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y decidió aprovechar ciertas cosas a su favor.

- No debo temer en pronunciar su nombre. No yo. –amplió más su sonrisa cuando vio que Regulus no pudo evitar su cara de desconcierto-. No sabes quien soy. No tienes ni idea de con quien estás hablando, Black. Tu apellido no da ni un poco de miedo comparado con el mío.

Lo que Regulus fue a contestar en ese momento, nunca se sabrá, pues dos niñas de primero salieron corriendo por el retrato arroyándolos a los dos. Con la confusión del momento, Sadie aprovechó para colarse a la Sala Común y dejar al Slytherin solo en el pasillo. No saldría de allí hasta que él no se marchara.

OO—OO

Mientras tanto, el resto del colegio iba saliendo paulatinamente del comedor para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Grace y Gis caminaban juntas, la primera intentando consolar a la segunda que estaba más mosqueada que disgustada.

- ¡Mira que hay días! –exclamaba furiosa-.

- Ya lo siento, Gis. Con lo guapa que estás con ese vestido... Me da rabia que se lo vaya a perder.

- No me importa quedarme en la torre, pero la verdad es que ya me había hecho ilusiones, ¿Sabes? –se ruborizó un poco antes de admitir lo siguiente-. La verdad es que me emocionaba pensar que esto significaría un paso más en nuestra relación...

Grace la abrazó por los hombros, sin saber qué más podría decirla como consuelo.

- Míralo de este modo: estarás haciendo una buena causa, me harás compañía.

Gis rió y la rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras caminaban abrazadas.

- Haremos nuestra propia fiesta en la habitación –la prometió-.

Más atrás que ellas, saliendo del comedor en ese instante, estaban los cuatro chicos más locos del último año, muy entretenidos espiando a cierta parejita que hablaba de cosas triviales. Y es que cuando esos cuatro se aburrían, eso era lo más inocente a lo que podían llegar.

- Bueno pareja, hay que separarse que hay clases –interrumpió Sirius risueño agarrando a Jeff del cuello de la camisa para llevarlo consigo-.

La guiñó un ojo a Nicole que se rió y se despidió de Jeff con una mano, para después echar a correr en busca de sus amigas.

- ¿Siempre la pagas conmigo cuando te aburres? –le preguntó Jeff a Sirius entre molesto y divertido-.

- En realidad, lo suele pagar conmigo –intervino Peter palmeándole la espalda con un signo de comprensión-.

En ese momento, alguien les tocó los hombros a James y Remus para atraer su atención. Era la profesora McGonagall, o "la jefa" como la llamó Sirius en una ocasión, ganándose, por supuesto, una semana de castigos que James compartió con él con sumo gusto.

- Señores Potter y Lupin, tengo un recado para ustedes –les dijo con solemnidad-.

- ¿Qué es, profesora? –preguntó Remus-.

- Me temo que los profesores Slughorn y Merrythought, se encuentra hoy incapacitados para dar sus clases. Sería muy amable de su parte avisar a sus compañeros que tendrán libres esas horas.

- Claro, ¿Qué cursos son los afectados? –preguntó James-.

- Ustedes, como bien sabrán, tienen libres las dos clases de pociones junto con los Slyherins. Los de primero de Ravenclaw no tienen clase ahora pues les toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que los de sexto de Gryffindor también tenían una hora de esa clase y los de tercero de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tienen dos clases de pociones a última hora de la mañana.

- De acuerdo profesora, nos separaremos y se lo comunicaremos a todos –dijo Remus-.

- Gracias señor Lupin, señor Potter. –saludó al resto con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó por un pasillo hacia su clase-.

Los chicos esperaron a que la profesora diera la vuelta a la esquina para hablar entre ellos.

- Voy a buscar a Lily para que nos ayude –le dijo James a Remus-. Tú busca a los de Hufflepuff y nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

- Nosotros avisamos a los de clase –les prometió Jeff mientras los dos se iban-.

OO—OO

Por su parte, Lily acababa de despedirse de Mark y se dirigía a clase con algo de prisa. James la alcanzó cuando se disponía a entrar.

- ¡Lily! –la llamó-.

- ¿Qué haces fuera? Pensé que era la última –dijo la chica-.

- Hoy tenemos perdón. McGonagall nos mandó un recadito –la dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, contento por tener la excusa de llegar tarde a clase, y para pasar un momento con ella a solas-. Slughorn y Merrythought están enfermos y nos libramos de sus clases. Tenemos que avisar a los que también tienen hoy.

- ¿Y quienes son? –preguntó Lily en su más absoluto plan de prefecta-.

- Vamos, busquemos a ver a quienes nos encontramos antes-la dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella-.

Avanzaron a paso ligero varios pasillos, la mayoría desiertos, buscando a alguno de esos cursos. A los primeros que encontraron fuera a los de primer curso de Ravenclaw, que para tanta fama de empollones se alegraron muchísimo de tener clase a primera hora.

- Quedan los de tercero de Ravenclaw, los de sexto de Gryffindor y los Slytherins de nuestro curso –dijo James haciendo memoria-.

- Los Slytherins tenían Runas en el cuarto piso –dijo Lily-. Voy a avisarles y tú ve con los Ravenclaws, que están en Herbología. Creo que los de sexto están en la clase de al lado de la nuestra, por lo que podemos avisarles a la vuelta.

- No –dijo James-. Mejor tú busca a los Ravenclaws y yo me encargo de las serpientes. Cuanto menos tiempo pases tú sola con un grupo de ellos mejor. –y se marchó sin dejarla tiempo de protestar-.

- Gracias –dijo Lily irónicamente al aire, pues James ya subía de dos en dos las escaleras. Con este tipo de cosas le hacían sentirse algo inútil y inferior, pero sabía que lo hacían por su bien. Era plenamente consciente de que ella era de las más odiadas en las serpientes por su sangre, pero no dejaba de querer plantarles cara-.

Se dirigió con prisa al exterior. Al salir a la calle, notó el aire frío y la atmósfera cargada. Aunque no había llovido aún, se podía oler la lluvia. Era un olor agradable y fresco. Cuando llegó a los invernaderos dónde se estudiaba la asignatura, afinó el oído buscando en cuál de ellos estaban. Oyó ruidos en el Invernadero 3, así que se acercó y llamó suavemente.

- Adelante –oyó que decían la profesora Sprout-. ¿Señorita Evans? –preguntó al verla-. ¿Qué se la ofrece?

- Disculpe la interrupción profesora –dijo Lily con voz amable-. Pero he venido a informar a los muchachos de Ravenclaw que las últimas horas que tienen con los Hufflepuff de pociones, hoy no se podrán impartir, por lo que las tienen libre.

Un grito de júbilo general inundó el invernadero, seguido por un profundo grito ensordecedor que les hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos.

- ¡Señor Thompson, vuelva a colocar esa mandrágora en su tiesto correspondiente! –gritó la profesora Sprout enfadada-.

El diablillo en cuestión, que se había preocupado antes de ponerse unas buenas orejeras, volvió a colocar la pequeña mandrágora en su lugar, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Cuando los gritos cesaron, todos dejaron de taparse las orejas, algunos cayeron al suelo mareados y la profesora avanzó a zancadas hacia el muchacho, con claros instintos asesinos. Cuando llegó, se frenó en seco, dio media vuelta y sonrió amablemente a Lily.

- Muchas gracias señorita Evans, ya puede irse –la dijo-.

Lily no se lo pensó dos veces y se marchó apresuradamente. Había tenido una especie de Dejà vù, cuando vio al niño con la mandrágora en la mano y la sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Subió al colegio a grandes pasos y en la gran escalera del vestíbulo, vio a James que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¿Qué has hecho James? –le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-.

- ¿Por qué he tenido que hacer algo? –la contestó mirándola con una expresión de completa inocencia-.

- Dime otra razón por la que tu humor habría mejorado tanto desde que te dejé...

- ¡Lily, me ofendes! ¡He demostrado que ya me porto bien! ¿No he sido bueno este año? –la preguntó poniendo morritos-.

- Vale, lo siento –se disculpó Lily suspirando, pero sin tenerlas todas consigo-.

- Vamos a avisar a los últimos –propuso James sonriendo más. Estaba pensando lo mono que había quedado Quejicus con la cara llena de granos. No era culpa suya que siempre se le encontrara a él en un pasillo vacío. Era una tentación demasiado grande, ¿no?-.

- ¿Sabes? –le dijo Lily al rato interrumpiendo el silencio-. Acabo de conocer a tu mini-yo transformado en un Ravenclaw de tercero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Lily se rió pero no le contestó a su pregunta. Llegaron al pasillo donde tenían su clase y llamaron a la puerta anterior a la suya.

- Disculpe profesor –le dijo Lily al profesor de Estudios Muggles-. Solo venimos a decirles a los Gryffindor tendrán libre hoy la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó un chico de la clase-. ¡A las 12, una hora libre!

- ¿A las 12? –preguntó James metiendo la cabeza por debajo del brazo de Lily-. Perdóname un momento –la dijo introduciéndose en clase-.

- Señor Potter, si ya han dado su recado... –comenzó el profesor, pero James le ignoró por completo y avanzó por la clase hasta llegar a un banco de la segunda fila-.

- Sarah –la dijo en voz baja a la chica que se sentaba en el banco-. Cuando salgáis de clase, venid Josh y tú al campo de quidditch con las escobas. Nosotros también tenemos libre esa hora y podemos aprovechar para entrenar nosotros cuatro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y cuando James se iba de la clase, le escribió a su compañero el plan en un papel.

OO—OO

Jane no prestaba atención ese día en clase. Lo que tuviera que decir en ese momento la profesora McGonagall, bien poco la importaba. No paraba de darle vueltas a qué habría hecho mal esta vez. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se anunció el baile, y aunque había esperado pacientemente, James no la había invitado..

Era plenamente consciente de que el chico sentía algo especial por Evans, pero todo el mundo sabía que ella iría al baile con su novio. Era imposible que James aún tuviera esperanzas con esa chica. Y sin duda, ella era la mejor opción que tenía tras eso. Era consciente y dado ese hecho ya no la importaba ser la segunda en su corazón, mientras fuera la primera en estar con él. Por eso no entendía qué había ocurrido para que no la hubiera pedido que le acompañara al baile de Halloween. ¿Habría sido quizá, demasiado discreta? No había querido agobiarle mucho después de la expresión que vio en su rostro esa noche que le fue a buscar, pero quizá había desaparecido demasiado de su vida.

Faltaban solo diez días para el baile, y ya había esperado lo suficiente. Tendría que llamar su atención hoy mismo.

- Señorita Green, a no ser que este meditando seriamente sobre el conjuro de desvanecimiento, me temo que cualquier cosa que esté en su cabeza puede esperar. –dijo la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo tanto la clase como los pensamientos de Jane-.

- ¿Qué? –se le escapó a Jane que aún estaba desorientada por oír su nombre. Una de sus amigas le dio un codazo y ella se enderezó en el asiento-. Lo siento profesora. –se disculpó-.

- Sus disculpas no la ayudarán en los EXTASIS, señorita Green. Acaba de empezar un ciclo muy complicado y la dejé estar en mi clase por su alto nivel en la asignatura. Pero si sigue teniendo la cabeza en las nubes, su media bajará y ya no me compensará tenerla entre mis alumnos. Este año querrá conseguir su carnet de aparición y Transformaciones es la asignatura que más la ayudará en ello, así que yo si fuera usted me dispondría a atender desde ahora mismo.

Jane no replicó nada tras la bronca de la profesora, solo bajo la cabeza y esperó que los demás compañeros dejaran de mirarla. Verdaderamente era odioso que todos te miraran mientras un profesor te reñía... Se apartó el cabello de la cara y miró fijamente a la profesora fingiendo tener toda su atención concentrada en la clase mientras maquinaba interiormente todo lo que le diría a James más tarde, cuando se le encontrara por "casualidad".

OO—OO

Pocos minutos antes de las 12, los chicos salieron de sus clases radiantes por tener una hora libre. James agarró del brazo a Grace y Sadie y tiró de ellas con rapidez hacia el exterior.

- Espero que sean puntuales –dijo James mientras avanzaban por el sendero de salida del colegio-. Solo tenemos una hora y me gustaría comentaros una táctica importante.

- Lo que yo no sé –interrumpió Sadie-. Es que hago yo aquí. Me parece muy bien que quieras enseñar esa táctica entre los cazadores y la guardiana, pero no entiendo porque yo tengo que entrenar tanto para darle a una pelota con un palo...

Grace rió y la dijo:

- Se nota que no conoces a James. No te iba a dejar estar una hora parada cuando puedes estar ejercitándote.

- ¡Venga menos quejas! El partido con Ravenclaw es dentro de tres semanas y cada vez tenemos menos tiempo para entrenar! –las apresuró James tirando más de ellas-.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, Sarah y Josh ya les esperaban algo mosqueados y con la escoba en sus manos.

- Había hecho planes para esta hora... Tengo algo pendiente –se quejó Josh-.

- Siempre puedes hacerlo más tarde –repuso James encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos, ¡arriba! –exclamó, y al dar una patada, cinco escobas se elevaron en el aire-.

El entrenamiento fue corto pero bastante productivo. Cuando acabaron, James estaba especialmente orgulloso de la actuación de Sarah. Si el día del partido hacía un juego tan bueno, ninguna de quaffle por parte de Ravenclaw entraría por sus aros.

La chica en cuestión caminaba unos pasos por delante hablando animadamente con Grace.

- ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! –la confió-. ¡Solo quedan diez días!

- Deduzco por tu alegría que ya tienes pareja –la dijo Grace-.

- ¡Sí! Me lo pidió el día de la salida a Hogsmeade. Tú sabes que me gusta desde primero, ¡y conseguí una cita para Hogsmeade y además me invita al baile! ¡Es genial! ¿Verdad?

- Sí, es genial –la dijo Grace sonriendo, quizá algo melancólica-.

Se sentía algo triste y una pizca de envidia la invadía al ver a sus amigas tan contentas y con citas para el baile. No había mentido. De verdad que no tenía ganas de empezar nada de nuevo, y por eso ya había rechazado dos proposiciones. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la apetecía mucho ir al baile, solo a bailar y pasar un buen rato, sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

- ¡Un gran trabajo Sarah! Esto tiene muy buena pinta –felicitó James a la chica cuando las alcanzó-.

- ¡Gracias capitán! –repuso la chica riendo. Después miró hacia el colegio, al gran reloj de la fachada-. ¡Me voy! ¡Josh, llegamos tarde! –avisó a su compañero, y ambos salieron corriendo-.

- Tienes una cara de pura alegría –ironizó James cuando él y Grace continuaron andando solas-.

La chica sonrió levemente y agitó la cabeza como quitándole importancia al hecho.

- Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

- Ah.

- Es que a veces, las chicas nos sentimos algo celosas de las amigas que las va mejor –aclaró Grace-.

- ¿Y tú de quién estás celosa? –preguntó James incrédulo-. ¿De Sarah? No veo qué tienes que envidiarla...

- No te rías ¿vale? –le amenazó. Después giró la cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo al sacar el tema-. Es porque tiene pareja para el baile...

- O mucho me equivoco o ayer mismo te vi rechazar una oferta para ir tú, ¿no? –dijo James algo perdido-.

- Sí, es que... ¡Oh los hombres no entenderíais estas cosas! –exclamó y apresuró el paso-.

James se echó a reír y tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su amiga.

- No te creas, últimamente me estoy haciendo experto en entender cosas –la dijo sonriendo. La golpeó el costado con un codo para picarla-. ¡Venga, cuéntame!

- No.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Vale, ahora que has accedido cuéntame –exclamó James aguantándose la risa-.

- ¿Crecerás algún día? –le preguntó entre molesta y divertida-.

- Quizá algún día del mes que viene –dijo James-. ¡Venga, explícamelo!

- Eres tan cotilla que pareces una chica –rió Grace-. Vale, vale –aceptó al ver que James fruncía el ceño-. Es que me apetece ir, pero lo que me lo han preguntado es con segundas. Solo quiero ir a pasar un buen rato. –admitió-.

- No me parece tan difícil de entender –dijo James riendo. Luego se quedó algo serio, pensativo y volvió la mirada hacia la rubia-. Oye, ¿Y por qué no vas conmigo?

- ¿Contigo? –preguntó Grace tan sorprendida que se paró de golpe-.

- Sí –dijo James parándose también y encogiéndose de hombros-. No pensaba ir, pero tiene buena pinta eso de ir a pasarlo bien. Te aseguro que yo no tengo segundas intenciones contigo –la dijo riéndose como si la posibilidad de que eso sucediera fuera absurda-.

Grace le miró, pensando si hablaba en serio o no. La verdad es que la apetecía mucho ir, y con James se lo podría pasar muy bien en plan amigos.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? –le dijo sonriendo-.

- Pues decidido. Así nos hacemos una foto, se la mando a mi madre y la hago feliz por el resto del año. –la confió en voz baja como si fuera un gran secreto-.

Grace rió. Desde luego se lo pasaría muy bien con James. Era justo lo que necesitaba, distraerse y pasarlo bien con un amigo sin preocuparse de si se malinterpretaban sus gestos. Qué contenta estaba, ¡Iba a ir al baile después de todo!

OO—OO

Kate avanzó con paso lento hacia el sillón donde estaba la persona que buscaba. Gis estaba echada contra el respaldo y llevaba en su regazo un pergamino y una pluma. Estaba escribiendo una carta. Se acercó poco a poco a ella en silencio. La chica no la oyó llegar.

La Sala Común estaba vacía a esas horas, y a Kate la sorprendió que ninguno de sus compañeros acompañara a Gis durante esa hora. Mejor. Así podría hablar con ella con tranquilidad. Al menos eso esperaba...

- ¿Gis? –la llamó-.

La chica se sobresaltó y el tintero la cayó al suelo, manchando la alfombra.

- Vaya –se lamentó Gis recogiéndolo-. Hola Kate –la saludó con voz monótona-.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Gisele se encogió de hombros volviendo a recostarse y señalándola el sillón que estaba frente a ella.

¿Por qué no? –la dijo mientras Kate se sentaba-. Pero me pregunto si esta vez servirá de algo. Quizá para dos días, pero, ¿Qué pasará la semana que viene cuando decidas volver a discutir con Grace y dejar de hablarnos al resto?

- Lo siento... –se disculpó Kate con la cabeza gacha-. No estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Ni siquiera con Grace –admitió-.

- Yo no me meto en lo que haya entre vosotras que es incomprensible, por cierto –espetó Gis-. Pero me molesta que me dejes de hablar cada vez que discutís.

- Lo siento... –dijo Kate de nuevo-. Últimamente ni yo me conozco. No se de dónde me salen estas reacciones... Pero te echo mucho de menos, Gis –la confesó-.

Gis la miró durante unos minutos en silencio antes de sonreír a su amiga.

- Yo también te echo de menos, loca.

- ¿Me perdonas si te prometo ser más racional? –la preguntó con timidez-.

Gis no la contestó, solo se levantó y abrazó a su amiga con cariño.

- También me disculparé con el resto –la dijo-. Y no sé, quizá debería hablar con Sirius también...

- No pareces muy entusiasmada –observó Gis-.

- ¿Me creerás si te digo que tengo miedo? –ante la mirada de Gis, aclaró-. A él no. A la situación. A lo que supondría llegar después de un mes y decir que he estado así sabiendo que estaba equivocada, y que él ya no me quiera. A que haya otra ahora...

- ¿Quién va a haber, Kate?

- No lo sé... Con Sirius puede ser cualquiera. Y...

- ¿Y?

- Esto... ¿No te suena raro que de repente Grace y él no solo se hablen sino que parecen llevarse bastante bien?

- Eso debería alegrarte. Fin de la guerra. Llevas un año intentando poner paz entre ellos, ¿Y ahora te molesta? –preguntó Gis algo perdida-.

- Supongo q no para de recordarme a cuando aún se hablaban y todo el mundo decía lo buena pareja que hacían. Ya sabes, los dos guapos, populares, llamativos...

- Y él te escogió a ti. –la recordó Gis con una sonrisa-.

Kate sonrió con eso. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto.

- No sabes lo que te he echado de menos –la dijo a Gis abrazándola de nuevo-.

OO—OO

Al mismo tiempo, James encontró a Sirius y Peter en los soportales del colegio, cuando aún llevaba encima todo el equipamiento de quidditch. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo y jugaban a una partida de snap explosivo.

- Buenas –les saludó-. ¿Y Remus?

- Se escapó con Lily a la Biblioteca en cuanto dejamos de vigilarle –contestó Peter rodando los ojos-.

- Esa pelirroja es una mala influencia para él –repuso Sirius-.

- Si tras siete años no hemos conseguido quitarle el hábito, quizá deberíamos rendirnos –dijo James riendo-.

- Quizá... ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

- ¡Genial! Los tengo en forma y Sarah, sobretodo, ha hecho un trabajo impresionante.

- Ya se veía que esa chica tenía cualidades –apuntó Peter-.

- Si sigue así, ganar la Copa este año, será pan comido –dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Un grupo de chicas salió al patio hablando como cotorras. La siguieron unos cuantos alumnos más. El recreo debía de haber empezado ya. Las chicas se sentaron cerca de donde los tres amigos estaban y ellos pudieron oír su conversación, que por supuesto iba sobre quien había invitado a quien al baile.

- ¡Eso me recuerda! –exclamó James riendo-. ¡Ya tengo pareja!

- ¿Por fin invitaste a Green? –preguntó Sirius sin mucho interés-.

- Ostras Jane, la había olvidado –dijo James mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Bueno, da igual. No creo que esperara que le invitara si llevamos tanto tiempo sin hablar.

- Entonces, ¿A quién has invitado? –preguntó Peter-.

- A Grace.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron Sirius y Peter a la vez-.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, James tuvo la ligera sensación de que ninguno de los dos estaba entusiasmado con esa noticia. Quizá era la cara de sorpresa, o tal vez la mirada asesina de ambos. Pero desde luego, algo le decía que no se alegraban por él.

- Pero vamos, en plan amigos. Sin nada raro. Como ella no tenía pareja y yo tampoco... –se explicó entrecortadamente. Sirius y Peter seguían mirándolo como si fuera el hermano gemelo de Snape-. ¿¡Qué pasa!?

- ¡Pues que no deberías haberla invitado! –exclamó Peter-.

- ¿Como la pelirroja no te hace caso, tienes que meterte con las demás? –escupió Sirius-.

Le lanzaron nuevas miradas de odio y cada uno se marchó para un lado, dejando solo a un confuso James.

OO—OO

Y es que estaban desconcertados, al menos en el caso de Peter. Al muchacho ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza invitar a Grace ni a dar la vuelta a la esquina. Era plenamente consciente de que una chica como esa jamás aceptaría salir con alguien como él. Sí, en realidad era más del tipo de Sirius, tenía que reconocerlo. ¡¿Pero qué se creía James?! Él, con sus gafas de culo de botella, su horrible pelo y su aspecto desgarbado, ¿De verdad se creía a la altura de ser la pareja de alguien como Grace Sandler? Lo que más le enojaba es que ella le hubiera dicho que sí. No entendía nada.

"Solo como amigos", había dicho James. ¿Es lo que buscaría la chica? ¿Por eso había decidido ir con James? ¿Para que nadie sospechase que era otra cosa? Se pateó mentalmente, pensando que de esa forma sí podría haber conseguido esa cita. Si la hubiera ofrecido solo su compañía amistosa, ¿Podría haber conseguido un sí?

Iba por el cuarto piso cuando pasó delante del espejo que habían utilizado como pasadizo la última luna llena. Se paró y se miró de pies a cabeza que gesto resignado. ¿A quién querría engañar? Ni en un millón de años Grace habría aceptado ni siquiera a algo amistoso con él.

Suspiró. Estaba harto de ser siempre el peor del grupo en todo. Sirius era el atractivo, James el carismático y Remus el inteligente. Pero él no tenía nada que le distinguiera. Sus tres amigos hacían un grupo especial. Vale que Sirius era el más guapo, pero James y Remus también tenían su encanto. Él no era ciego, sabía que las chicas también comentaban sobre ellos. Pero nunca nadie se paraba a pensar en él. Por eso se odiaba, porque ni Grace Sandler ni ninguna otra chica se fijaría en él mientras fuera acompañado por sus tres amigos...

Se sentó en el suelo algo abatido y bastante avergonzado. No debería haberle gritado a su amigo. Él no sabía nada de sus frustraciones ni había hecho nada malo. Quizá debería disculparse, pero más tarde. Ahora no tenía ganas de que le vieran y se rieran de su reacción...

OO—OO

Alguien daba vueltas por la Torre de Astronomía, golpeando guijarros de piedras a patadas. De acuerdo, Sirius estaba mucho más enojado. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque James era imbécil! Vale, él no tenía intención de haber invitado a Grace a nada en ningún momento, pero, ¿Su amigo se había vuelto loco? Más de tres años dándole la brasa con la pelirroja y ahora que no consigue nada, se ve a por la mejor amiga de ella, a por su ex novia. Y no es que a él le importara. Pero esto arruinaría para siempre cualquier posibilidad que hubiera entre su amigo y Evans. Él sólo se preocupaba por él, ¿no?

Bueno, de acuerdo. Tampoco es que le entusiasmara mucho la idea de ver a ese par juntos. Pero solo porque no pegaban ni con cola. ¡No era que él estuviera celoso! ¡Menuda tontería! Él habría querido ir con Kate. Llevaban todo el verano bromeando con esta fiesta, y justo entonces rompen y ella ahora iba con el mayor idiota que ha pisado Hogwarts. Tenía que reconocer, que tras saber eso, alguna vez había revoloteado por la cabeza la idea de pedírselo a Grace por aquello del intercambio de parejas, y por dar por saco a Rumsfelt. Pero vamos, fue una idea ínfima que pasó por su cabeza un momento y ya. Tampoco era momento para volver a enemistarse con ella, cuando aún ni siquiera habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos. Simplemente se habían dado una tregua, pues a veces las ganas de volver a ser cruel y borde con ella le podían. Por eso no habría considerado la idea en serio, en la vida. ¡Pero de ahí a que le gustara que James se aprovechara de esa situación! No debía estar contento su "hermano" con eso... A lo tonto había conseguido una cita con una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela... Un momento. ¿Había pensado él eso? Si es que tanto estar solo te acaba fundiendo el cerebro...

Pero, de todas formas seguía molesto... ¿No tenía James a Green para su disposición? Si bien mirada, la chica era una opción impresionante. Desde luego ese cuatro ojos que tenía por mejor amigo, ni pensaba ni parecía tener intención de empezar a hacerlo algún día...

OO—OO

El recreo era sagrado. Incluso Lily y Remus sabían esto. Por eso, al oír la campana que lo anunciaba, ambos recogieron sus libros y salieron de la Biblioteca, rumbo a los soportales, donde seguramente estarían sus amigos, considerando si el clima hacía para salir al patio o no. La sorpresa fue cuando, nada más cruzar la puerta, una melena rubia cobrizo pasó a toda velocidad y saltó encima de Lily riéndose.

- ¡Lils, tengo una buena noticia! –anunció Grace sonriendo-.

- Por favor, no me digas que Flitwick también está enfermo –dijo Lily a sabiendas de lo que Grace podría considerar una gran noticia-.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es sobre el baile! ¡Ya conseguí pareja!

- ¡Que bien! –exclamó Lily abrazando a su amiga-.

- Bueno, yo os dejo hablando de estas cosas, y voy a buscar a los chicos –dijo Remus sonriendo-.

- ¡Mi niño, que no te he saludado! –exclamó Grace que, eufórica como estaba, no dudó en saltar sobre su amigo y abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla-.

Remus se rió por la impulsividad de su amiga. Debía estar realmente feliz. Eso era bueno. Con un gesto de mano, se despidió de las chicas y se fue a los soportales él solo en busca de sus amigos.

- Vale. Ahora, ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo te lo ha pedido? ¿Te gusta mucho? –y Lily siguió con su retahíla de preguntas insistentes-.

- ¡Para, para! –exclamó Grace riendo-. Ya te dije que no quería citas. Vamos en plan amigos, solo a pasar el rato, como él tampoco tenía pareja...

- Ah... Bueno, ¿Y quién es?

- James.

- ¿James? –preguntó Lily desconcertada-. ¿Mi James? Quiero decir...

- El mismo –contestó Grace riéndose. La expresión de Lily era un poema-. Está bien, ¿no? –preguntó dudosa. Algo en la cara de su amiga había cambiado-.

- ¡Perfectamente! –exclamó Lily atropelladamente-. Es solo la sorpresa. La verdad es que no lo esperaba. No sé. Pensé que iría que Green...

- ¿Por qué con ella? –preguntó Grace mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y comenzaban a andar hacia la torre Gryffindor-.

- Como están saliendo... –contestó Lily con voz algo ¿amarga?, Grace no entendía nada de esto-.

De todas formas se encogió de hombros, se rió y la arrastró más deprisa, deseando contarla la buena nueva a Gisele.

Gisele. El recuerdo de su otra amiga la hizo pararse en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily-.

- La prometí que Gis que haríamos una fiesta nosotras a parte, ahora que ella no tiene pareja...

- Ah. –Lily también había olvidado eso-. Bueno, no vas a dejar de ir por eso. Estoy segura que a Gis no la importa. ¡Vamos! –y esta vez fue ella quien tiró de la rubia-.

Llegaron a la torre en apenas cinco minutos, y tras decirla la contraseña a la mujer del retrato, entraron a la Sala Común que a Lily cada vez se la hacía más extraña. Ella se había acostumbrado enseguida a la sala de los premios anuales.

- ¡Gis! –llamó Grace cuando vio el cabello de su amiga asomar por uno de los sillones-.

Se detuvo en seco cuando descubrió que esta, no solo no estaba sola, sino que su acompañante era Kate. La chica la devolvió la mirada y luego desvió la mirada al suelo, algo avergonzada. Después miró a Gis de soslayo y esta la sonrió levemente.

- Grace, Lily –comenzó Kate en voz baja-. Creo que os debo una disculpa tanto por mi reacción el otro día como por haberme portado así estos últimos días.

Lily dio un paso al frente, mientras que Grace la continuó mirando fríamente desde el mismo lugar. Kate fijó su atención únicamente en la rubia y la rogó con la mirada.

- Grace... –la llamó intentando sonar razonable-.

- Lily, ¿me explicas una cosa de Encantamientos? –preguntó Gis para dar un poco de intimidad a las dos muchachas. Lily pescó la indirecta a la primera y ambas se alejaron un poco hacia una mesa con los libros de Encantamientos como tapadera-.

- De verdad lamento haber sido tan borde el otro día –continuó Kate cuando estas estuvieron algo más lejos-. No me gusta que se metan en mi vida pero yo también me metí en la tuya. Sé que no tengo derecho a juzgarte por cómo lleves tu vida privada y lamento haber sido tan desagradable.

Grace se quedó unos minutos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior y evaluando el rostro de la que había sido su amiga durante seis años. Después suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos.

- Yo también lo siento, Kate. He intentado manejarte y obligarte a llevar tu vida según yo creía y no es justo. Tu vida es tuya, y si creo que te equivocas, no es asunto mío tampoco. Tenías razón en decir que yo era quien menos podía hablar. Tampoco he sido la mejor amiga estos años...

Kate se adelantó un paso y tocó el brazo de Grace como una caricia.

- Puede que la mejor no, pero has sido de las buenas en muchas ocasiones. Últimamente yo tampoco he ayudado. Quizá tengas razón en que me equivoco, pero sabes que no tengo tu facilidad a la hora de expresarme.

- Yo te ayudaré, siempre y cuando tú quieras –intervino Grace sonriendo. Kate la devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos de todo? Yo no me meto en tu vida ni en tus amistades y tú tampoco lo haces.

- Sí. Así nos llevaremos bien y no discutiremos –dijo Kate estando de acuerdo y ampliando más su sonrisa-. No me gustaba estar tan seca con vosotras –la confesó-.

- Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Tú nunca te sientes cómoda fuera de la calidez que sueles mostrar –susurró Grace en voz baja, abrazándola por un hombro y provocando la risa de su amiga-. Y lo peor es que te habrás tenido que comprar un vestido sin mi supervisión –añadió divertida, intentando alejar de su mente la compañía que Kate llevaría al baile. No quería volver a discutir con ella-.

- ¿Eso es lo peor? –exclamó Kate riéndose-.

- ¡Mucho os reís! –intervino Gis levantando la vista del libro que había estado "leyendo"-. ¿Esto significa que volvéis a ser amigas?

- Como si no hubierais estado cotilleando –repuso Kate divertida y, por fín, cómoda, como no lo estaba desde hacía un mes-.

OO—OO

Llevaba todo lo que llevaban de recreo buscándole. Estaba realmente extrañada, pues no le había encontrado donde suponía. Siempre estaba en los soportales, hablando y riéndose con sus amigos en un tono quizá demasiado alto. Sabía que lo habían tomado como rutina, al tener diferente clases entre ellos. Salieran de donde salieran, se reunían los cuatro, y a veces se juntaba alguno más, en los soportales cercanos al patio y de allí luego decidían donde pasar esa media hora de recreo. Pero James no estaba allí. Ni James ni ninguno de sus amigos. Jane bufó molesta. Por fin había decidido ser directa con él, y resultaba que James había decidido desaparecer ese día.

Pudo ver que un grupo de chicas la observaban cómo estaba ahí parada buscándole con la mirada. Se imaginaba lo que dirían en cuchicheos y con sus risitas, por lo que se golpeó la melena hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta con elegancia, para seguir otro camino, siempre con la barbilla alzada con orgullo y serenidad. Puede que por dentro estuviera algo confusa pero en su máscara exterior, Jane Green siempre era serena, impasible y orgullosa.

No importaba. Ya le encontraría más tarde. Decidió buscar a sus amigas, a las cuales había abandonado por ir a buscar a su "chico". Sin embargo, parece que la fortuna estaba de su parte, pues al fondo del vestíbulo le vio. Estaba acompañado de Remus Lupin y ambos reían de algo que no alcanzó a oír.

Se tomó unos segundos para admirar su sonrisa, la más real y tierna de cuantas había conocido. La causa de porque la gustaba James Potter y ningún otro. Por esa sonrisa imposible de conseguir para los demás. Se aclaró la garganta, más para espabilarse a sí misma que porque lo necesitara, y avanzó hacia ellos con gracilidad, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola –les saludó cuando estuvo cerca. Solo tenía ojos para James, pero habría sido realmente maleducado ignorar a Lupin, por lo que también le dedicó una sonrisa. El chico la sonrió levemente de vuelta y luego miró a James divertido por algo-.

- Hola Jane –la saludó James. La chica no pudo evitar notar que su sonrisa tembló un poco, y aquello no la gustó. Frunció el ceño interiormente, pues por fuera su rostro seguía mostrando la más radiante de sus sonrisas-.

- No quiero molestaros, pero, ¿Puedo hablar contigo, James? –le dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín con el que pretendía sentir la timidez que desde luego no sentía-.

- Claro. Ahora vengo. –le dijo a su amigo, al tiempo que marchaba con Jane algo más alejado-. ¿Qué tal va todo? –la preguntó con cortesía-.

- Bien. Hoy McGonagall me ha vuelto loca, pero aparte de eso... –le dijo riéndose un poco. James rió con ella. La parecía tan fácil ser natural con él... -. Pero quería hablar contigo de otra cosa.

- Soy todo oídos –dijo el chico recargando su peso contra la pared-.

- Es sobre el baile. ¿Tienes pareja? –le preguntó directamente-.

- Ah. Eh... Bueno, verás –dijo el chico. "Está incómodo" pensó Jane-. La verdad es que esta misma mañana quedé con Grace en que iríamos juntos.

- ¿Grace? ¿Grace Sandler? –preguntó Jane perdida. Debía haberse perdido algo muy importante en la vida del chico-. No sabía que tuvieras nada con ella –le dijo con sinceridad-.

- No, ¡No! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa algo así? –preguntó el chico a nadie en particular-. Vamos como amigos. No sé. Ella no tenía pareja y la apetecía ir, así que quedé en acompañarla para pasar el rato, pero eso no es una cita ni nada por el estilo.

- Mmm... –fue todo lo que dijo Jane-. Veo que hay mucha gente que ha pensado que sí lo es.

- No lo sabes tú bien... –suspiró James-.

- Entonces ya no tengo nada que preguntarte –dijo Jane sin ocultar su molestia-. No te ofendas, pero pensé que igual me lo pedías a mi.

- Bueno, si te digo la verdad, pensé que a estas alturas tú ya tendrías pareja. –y en parte era cierto. No podía concebir como esa chica no había conseguido propuestas. Una cosa era él, que estaba irremediablemente enganchado. Pero, ¿Los chicos de Hogwarts no tenían ojos?-.

- He tenido alguna propuesta, pero la verdad es que te esperaba a ti –le confesó sin pudor-.

- Lo siento...

- No te preocupes. Quizá me compenses con un baile, si tu pareja te deja ¿no?

James sonrió divertido y la guiñó un ojo.

- Uno y los que usted quiera, señorita.

OO—OO

Las cuatro chicas estaban mucho más tranquilas y relajadas que en las últimas semanas. Se habían sentado en los sillones y se habían puesto al día sobre lo que se habían perdido en la vida de las otras.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –dijo Lily-. Creo que tenéis que felicitar a Grace.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Kate y Gis a la vez-.

- Bueno –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Al final sí voy al baile, hoy conseguí pareja. –se volvió hacia su amiga latina-. Lo siento Gis.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica incrédula-. ¡Es genial! ¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Y quién es?

- James... –respondió Lily mirando de reojo a Grace para evaluar su reacción-.

Kate frunció un poco el ceño y también miró a Grace. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. De verdad no se había creído en ningún momento esa absurda teoría de James y Grace juntos. ¿Sería posible que en solo un mes los sentimientos de James hubieran cambiado? No, imposible. Pero quizá las de Grace... No pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva. ¡Ahora se sentía tan tonta! ¡Y ella que había acabado creándose imágenes sobre Grace y Sirius! Tuvo ganas de reír del alivio. Desde luego, su madre tenía razón cuando decía que tenía demasiada imaginación. Sí, esto estaba bien. Si los sentimientos de Grace se dirigían hacia James, los de este podrían cambiar también y así él dejaría de pasarlo mal cada vez que viera a Lily con Mark. Y así ella se dejaba de tonterías y volvía con Sirius. ¡Todos felices!

Tan contenta estaba con esto que, sin pensarlo, le dio un abrazo a Grace.

- ¡Me alegro mucho! ¡James es un gran chico! –exclamó-.

- Sí, pero que solo somos pareja para el baile ¿eh? En plan amigos –aclaró Grace para evitar que Kate empezara a montarse un cuento de hadas, tan típico de ella-.

- Sí, sí, ya veremos después –exclamó Kate riéndose. A ella la parecía muy romántico, ¡Ya casi podía imaginarse la boda!-.

- Con James fijo que te lo pasas genial –la dijo Gis-. Aunque pensé que él ya estaría emparejado.

- Yo también lo pensé –dijo Lily-.

- ¿Con quién habría de ir? –preguntó Kate-.

- Con Jane Green –respondió Lily-. Me pareció que estaban saliendo...

- ¡Pues claro que no! –exclamó Kate molesta. Si cambiaban de pareja ahora la fastidiaban la boda, y casi había elegido mentalmente el vestido que llevaría-. Vamos, hasta dónde yo sé, no estaba interesado en ella en absoluto –se disculpó por su reacción-.

- No lo parecía el otro día cuando le besó en la Biblioteca –bufó Lily cruzándose de brazos-.

- Ni con lo que pasó el año pasado –dijo Gis-. ¿Os acordáis?

- Sí... –la contestó Lily-.

- ¿Y qué vestido te vas a poner?-le preguntó Kate a Grace, cambiando de tema-.

- ¡Ostras, pues lo había olvidado! Tendré que escribir a mi madre para que me mande uno.

- ¡Ah no! –exclamó Gis poniéndose de pie de un brinco-. Eso ya está solucionado –sonrió encantada y compartió una mirada cómplice con Lily-.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? –preguntó Grace algo ceñuda-.

- ¡Ven! –exclamó la chica-.

La arrastró escaleras arriba, seguidas de Lily y Kate. Entraron al cuarto que compartían y Gis le obligó a sentarse en su cama de un empujón. Se apartó de ella y abrió su propio baúl, buscando algo en el interior.

- La verdad es que no perdimos la esperanza de que al final cambiaras de idea –su voz sonó con algo de eco desde dentro del baúl-.

- Y te quedaba tan bien... –la dijo Lily con una sonrisa de disculpa-.

- ¿Qué...? –pero su pregunta se quedó a medias pues Gis ya la estaba mostrando un precioso vestido azul claro de finos tirantes y la falda de pico a la altura de la rodilla. Era el mismo vestido que había comprado en la tienda de Hogsmeade. El mismo que había dejado encima de una estantería-. Pero...

- ¡No vale quejarse! ¡Dijiste que te gustaba! –la regañó Lily-.

- ¡Y me gusta! ¡Pero vosotras no tenéis que comprarme nada! En casa tengo vestidos que me habré puesto una vez en mi vida.

- Pero nos hacía ilusión. –repuso Gis encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Pruébatelo, vamos! Así Kate ve lo bien que te queda.

No la quedó mucha opción a la chica, pues Gis y Lily no iban a parar y Kate se las había unido emocionada. A esta última, la miró ceñuda. No quería ser malpensada pero la daba la sensación de que la miraba como planeando su boda...

- ¡Que guapa! –exclamó Kate contenta. La verdad es que ese color era precioso para el vestido de las damas de honor-.

- Si es que tenemos un ojo... –dijo Gis con las manos en la cadera y sonriendo satisfecha. Después se echo a reír-. Dirás que vais solo como amigos, pero cuando te vea, James se acabará enamorando de ti –dijo bromeando-.

Lily se mantuvo al margen. Ese último comentario no la había hecho nada de gracia. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero el que James y Grace fueran juntos al baile, no la hacía mucha ilusión. Bueno, sí sabía por qué. Esos dos no pegaban en absoluto. Ni aunque fueran solo como amigos, simplemente desentonaban juntos. Eran dos personas completamente opuestas. Claro que se alegraba por su mejor amiga, pues la iría mucho mejor con un buen amigo como James que con el idiota de Rumsfelt. Pero si la cuestión era ir con un amigo, ¿No podría ir con Remus? Solo lo pensaba porque el chico siempre fue más íntimo de ellas dos, claro.

Bueno, también se alegraba por James. Era un buen chico y Grace era infinitamente mejor opción que Jane Green. La molestaba muchísimo esa chica, y había sentido un alivio muy grande cuando Kate dijo que James no estaba interesado en esa chica. No tenía nada en su contra, pero la parecía muy poco para James. Él se merecía otra cosa, otra clase de chica. Una chica como... bueno, no sabía. Pero lo único que sabía es que la mayoría de las chicas de ese colegio (por no decir todas), no le llegaban a James Potter a la suela del zapato. Y lo decía desde el mayor cariño fraternal, por supuesto.

El ruido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad y oyó de más cerca la conversación de sus tres amigas. Giró la cabeza y vió que Sadie entraba por la puerta. La morena las miró a todas unos segundos antes de entender qué ocurría.

- Que bien arreglada vas, Sandler –observó con indiferencia, mientras avanzaba hacia su baúl-.

- ¡Es el vestido del baile! –exclamó Gis eufórica-.

Sadie gruñó en voz baja y dio una patada al paquete que su madre la había enviado y que había escondido bajo la cama. Un acto reflejo que pronto lamentaría.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lily que había visto el paquete-.

- ¿Es lo que recibiste en el desayuno? –preguntó Kate-. Era tan grande que pensé que podría llevar tu vestido.

- ¡Déjame verlo! –exclamó Gis avanzando-.

- ¡No! –exclamó Sadie agachándose para que no tuvieran acceso a la caja-. Que mi madre tenga locura transitoria no significa que yo vaya a sufrir sus ocurrencias.

- ¡Alá! –oyeron exclamar a Grace-.

Con pánico, Sadie pudo ver que la chica había ido discretamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, había reptado bajo ella y había cogido la caja, la cual había abierto y admiraba con reverencia el vestido que contenía.

- ¿Cómo no te lo vas a poner? –preguntó horrorizada con los ojos muy abiertos-. Parece de alta costura y... –levantó con sumo cuidado una manga-. ¿De los años 60, tal vez?-preguntó-.

Sadie se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea. Será de mi madre, supongo –dijo-. Si alguna lo quiere llevar... Yo no pienso ir a ese baile.

- ¿Pero tú has visto este vestido? No, no, no. Tienes que ir, no puedes desaprovechar esta preciosidad.

Seguía acariciando con ternura la tela como si se tratara de un tierno perrito. Desde dónde estaba, Sadie solo pudo ver una manga de varios tener verdes. Definitivamente sería de su madre.

- ¡Claro que tienes que ir! –exclamó Gis-. ¡Yo te ayudo a peinarte!

Sadie miró ceñuda a la chica. Hasta ahora la había caído bien pero se estaba ganando una buena maldición.

- ¡Y yo con el maquillaje! –exclamó Kate-.

"Estupendo, la romanticona también se apunta. ¿Pero estas no habían discutido?" pensó Sadie hastiada. Miró a la pelirroja, pues era la única que faltaba en decir algo. Alzó las cejas al verla mordiéndose el labio, como si se debatiera entre decir algo o no.

- Tengo un colgante que le pegaría mucho –dijo al fin-.

- ¡Pues ya está! –exclamó Gis-.

- ¡Pero si he dicho que no pienso ir! –exclamó Sadie molesta. Ese grupo tenía la capacidad de pasar de ella como no lo hacía nadie. ¡Que molestia!-.

- Sí, sí. Di lo que quieras, que ya nos encargaremos nosotras de que vayas –la respondió Gis, dando por zanjado el tema-.

OO—OO

James buscó a Remus tras despedirse de Jane. Lo encontró cerca del aula donde tenían la próxima clase, hablando con Jeff. En cuanto le vio le sonrió enigmático y le dijo:

- ¿Y bien?

- Tú ganas –suspiró James-.

- Te dije que estaría esperando que la invitaras.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

- En el fondo me ha salido bien así. Menos dolores de cabeza.

OO—OO

Peter se sobresaltó cuando vio la hora y comprendió que si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a su clase de Encantamientos. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y caminó hasta su clase. En un cruce se encontró con sus cinco compañeras. Las cuatro de siempre hablaban riéndose, como si los malos rollos que habían tenido últimamente, nunca hubieran existido. La quinta, Sadie, iba algo detrás de ellas fulminándolas con la mirada. El muchacho se preguntó durante un momento qué habría ocurrido, pero se encogió de hombros.

Las cedió el paso caballerosamente, y su sonrisa casi se quebró cuando se fijó en Grace. La chica sencillamente estaba radiante. Nunca le había gustado muchísimo, en el punto que a James le gustaba Lily o que a Remus le gustaba Rachel. Pero siempre le había parecido la más guapa, y después de siete años no podía dejar de tener ciertas ilusiones que la incluían a ella, que era una de las chica más populares del colegio, y a él, que era la "mascota" de los merodeadores, como le habían llamado algunos despectivamente, ganándose así una broma pesada de James, Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa, Pete? –le preguntó Gis rezagándose con él y colgándose de su brazo. Por el contrario, Gis siempre había sido como una amiga más-.

- Me he perdido el recreo –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndola-.

- ¿Has estado con alguna chica por ahí? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente y provocando la risa de él-.

- ¡Que más quisiera! –exclamó suspirando-. Las chicas y yo no encajamos en el mismo lugar...

- ¿No vas con nadie al baile? –le preguntó Gis con un gesto que parecía que se extrañaba. A Peter le pareció muy gracioso que Gis se extrañara de algo tan normal como eso-.

- ¿Con quién voy a ir? –preguntó riéndose para quitarle hierro al asunto-.

- Con quien te lo propongas –aseguró Gis convencida-. Cualquier chica estaría deseando ir con alguien como tú.

- Jajaja. Gis, eres demasiado buena conmigo –la dijo apretándola el brazo con cariño-.

- Hablo en serio, Pete. –le respondió ella muy seria-. Creo que te subestimas mucho. Eres un chico dulce, divertido, caballero e inteligente. Me pareces una compañía estupenda.

- Lo dices tú que me aprecias, Gis. Pero en verdad, nadie querría que la vieran con alguien como yo.

- ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó muy seria-. Oye Pete, ¿Me harías un favor?

- Lo que quieras –la respondió con solemnidad-.

- ¿Me acompañarías a mi al baile? –le preguntó haciendo un puchero-.

- ¿Yo? Pero... –sabía que el "novio" de la muchacha había fallado esa misma mañana, y no es que le molestara ser la segunda opción. Es que era prácticamente imposible que él fuera ninguna opción en absoluto-. Gis, tú sí que puedes ir con quien quieras.

- Genial, porque quiero ir contigo –le sonrió-.

- Pero Gis, piénsalo. Estoy seguro que podrías ir con alguien mucho mejor. Vamos, mírate a ti y mírame a mí.

- A parte de esas objeciones, ¿Tienes algo en contra de ir conmigo al baile? –le preguntó seriamente-.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es más de lo que merezco! –se apresuró a aclarar, no fuera que la chica pensara que el problema venía de ella-.

- ¡Pues solucionado! –exclamó ella tirando de él para entrar en la clase-.

OO—OO

Jane ya no tenía ningún problema en si llegaba tarde o no a clase de runas. ¡Todo había salido mal! Oh, estaba tan enojada. No con James. Cuando la sonreía de esa manera, no podría enfadarse jamás con él. Lo estaba consigo misma, con Grace Sandler, con Derek Rumsfelt, que en vaya momento había decidido cortar con la chica... ¡Y ella que pensaba que el problema era Evans! Sí, de acuerdo, solo irían como amigos. ¡Pero se lo había robado! Estaba furiosa.

Cruzó la esquina y se encontró a otro con el que también estaba mosqueada. Sirius Black. ¿Qué había hecho el chico? ¡Pues cortar con Kate Hagmman, lo que había emocionado a Rumsfelt, y había propiciado la ruptura con Sandler, lo cual hacía que esta estuviera libre para el baile y la fastidiara a ella el plan! Bufó. ¡Ni que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarla!

Se fijó más en el chico para fulminarle, cuando vio que no estaba solo. Hablaba con una muchacha de debía estar en quinto o por ahí, ya que parecía más joven que él, pero definitivamente no iba a su curso. Agudizó el oído para saber de qué hablaban. Con la suerte que tenían, esto igual propiciaba que James se echara novia, ya fiera Sandler, Evans o cualquier otra.

- Sirius, ¿Tú tienes pareja para el baile? –le preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa-.

- Lo lamento Stacey, pero no tengo intenciones de ir –contestó el chico serio pero muy caballero-.

Jane alzó las cejas sorprendidas. ¿El galán de Hogwarts no pensaba asistir al baile? Guau, sí que le había dado fuerte con Hagmman. ¡Pues que volviera con ella, la llevara al baile y así Sandler y Rumsfelt irían juntos y la dejaran a James para ella! Suspiró derrotada. Cualquiera de esas opciones era más improbable que la anterior.

Miró de nuevo al chico, que continuaba consolando a la niña de su rechazo. La hizo una evaluación completa. La verdad que el chico no estaba nada mal. No podía estar de acuerdo con sus amigas cuando estas decían que era mejor que James, pero tampoco estaba mal. Buena planta, indudablemente atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, elegante, popular. Sí, no estaba mal. No la extrañaba que rechazara a esa niña, quien no era más que del montón. Pero se preguntaba si una chica de verdad no le haría considerar la idea. Al fin y al cabo, ella no podía permitirse aparecer sola en ese baile. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Esperó pacientemente a que la niña se marchara. La profesora Babbling que la esperara tranquila, que de repente esto la parecía muy divertido. Esperó a que Sirius siguiera caminando hacia donde estaba ella apoyada casualmente.

- Buenos días, Black –le saludó cuando pasó por delante de ella. El chico se dio la miró y la devolvió la sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué tal, Green? –la dijo-.

- Veo que no tan bien como tú. Estás recibiendo muchas propuestas ¿eh? –le dijo riendo un poco-.

Sirius frunció la boca hacia un costado, y luego compuso una sonrisa radiante.

- Me extraña que tú no las hayas tenido –la dijo guiñándola un ojo, claramente divertido-.

Jane sonrió por lo fácil que sería todo. Con ese chico no había más que aumentar su ego y tocar su orgullo.

- La verdad es que no he tenido ninguna interesante. –repuso con fingida resignación-. Al igual que tú, yo solo me conformo con lo mejor.

- Ya veo –dijo Sirius-. Me imaginé que esperarías a James, pero él va a ir con Grace.

Esto último lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, y eso no dejó de llamar su atención. Sonrió más aún.

- Si, James no era una opción, pero no era la única –se mordió un labio coquetamente-. ¿Y tú a quien esperas?

- A nadie. Simplemente no me apetece ir.

Jane alzó las cejas.

- Es extraño. Me pregunto todo lo que se dirá... –murmuró en voz baja, pero suficientemente alta como para que el chico la oyera-.

- ¿Qué dirán? –preguntó Sirius molesto-.

- ¿Eh? ¡oh, nada! No te preocupes. La gente a veces habla de más, pero hay que ignorarles.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ays... –suspiró Jane con aire derrotado-. La verdad es que se ha hablado mucho de la facilidad con la que te han levantado la novia, y el que no vayas, eso solo harán que piensen que estás acabado. Ya sabes, tu popularidad a la basura.

Sirius se rió.

- Eso no pasará jamás, nena –le dicho sonriendo de medio lado-. Todo el mundo sabe que yo podría estar con quien querría, y eso no va a cambiarlo nada.

- Solo pensaba en voz alta –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

- ¿Y lo tuyo qué?

- ¿Lo mío? –preguntó Jane fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería-.

- Tu andas en las mismas que yo. La diosa de sexto curso no tiene pareja a diez días del baile, ¿Qué se dirá? –la sonrió casi con burla, lo que hizo que Jane alzara la barbilla orgullosa-.

- Yo estoy por encima, Black. Puedo ir acompañada de Flicth y todos pensarían que es un acierto. ¿No te das cuenta que prenda que me pongo una semana, a la siguiente todas la llevan?

Sirius no tuvo más opción que reírse. Eso era tan cierto como que Dumbledore había pasado la adolescencia.

- Pero siempre pueden murmurar –la recordó-.

- Sólo soy una pobre chica... –repuso Jane con "tristeza"-. Si James prefiere estar con Sandler, ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo contrario?

Sirius se envaró con esto último. Que poca gracia le había hecho. ¿James y Grace? ¡Venga ya! ¿Sería posible? Bueno, imposible tampoco. Miró a la chica de arriba a abajo. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea que encantaría a la chica por supuesto. No eran idiota, y aunque se dejara llevar por su ego la mayoría de las veces, podía pillar las indirectas antes de que fueran pronunciadas. Si Green quería jugar al juego de juntarse los dos chicos populares, lo harían. Así podrían estar cerca de esa parejita, con la excusa de que él querría estar con su mejor amigo, y Jane se pasaría la noche encima de James, lo que imposibilitaría cualquier acercamiento íntimo. Además, era innegable que la chica era preciosa. Con una pareja así, Kate se moriría de celos. Mataría dos pajaros de un tiro.

- ¿Y si te planteo la posibilidad de vigilar que esos dos no intimen mucho y a la vez, ir bien acompañada? –la preguntó-.

- Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma –repuso la chica sonriente-. Además, no lo niegues Black. Le viene muy bien a tu reputación que te vean conmigo.

- Querida, a ti, mi compañía te subirá al Olimpo de los Dioses –la aseguró Sirius guiñándola un ojo descaradamente-. Esa misma noche, te recojo en la puerta de Ravenclaw a las ocho.

- Genial, y lleva algún detalle para regalarme.

Y con esta frase se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano. Sirius siguió su camino riéndose de la ironía de la situación. Puede que no fuera la compañía ansiada, pero seguro que al final pasaría un buen rato en ese baile.

OO—OO

Mientras tanto, la clase de Encantamientos ya había comenzado y el profesor Flitwick los había mandado practicar diferentes hechizos que saldrían en sus EXTASIS.

- Oye James –dijo Peter acercándose a su amigo, pues al ser clase práctica tenían más libertad para hablar-. Perdóname por lo de antes. Se me fue la pinza sin motivo.

James le revolvió el pelo con una mano, sonriéndole.

- Tranqui, ya sabía yo que Sirius y tú no estáis muy bien de la cabeza. –le dijo-.

- A propósito, ¿Dónde está Sirius? –preguntó Remus mirando a todas partes-.

- Chicos –les llamó una voz femenina. Era Kate-. Quería aprovechar el momento para disculparme con vosotros.

- ¿Con nosotros? –preguntó Remus confuso-.

- Sí, porque últimamente he sido muy borde con todo el mundo y con vosotros ni siquiera me he hablado. De verdad que lo siento.

- ¡Que tonterías, Kate! –exclamó James riéndose-. No te hemos culpado en ningún momento de nada. Las circunstancias no invitaban a que estuviéramos como siempre.

Kate sonrió. Siempre era más sencillo hablar con los chicos que con las chicas. Remus la pasó un brazo por el hombro y la susurró:

- Sabes que aún me siento responsable.

Kate agitó la cabeza negando.

- Aquí la que ha liado todo soy yo –le dijo con la voz igual de baja. Luego se volvió hacia los otros dos y les sonrió-. Ya me han dicho que vosotros dos vais a llevar a mis amigas al baile –dijo aguantándose la risa-.

- Ya... –dijo Peter colorada como un tomate-.

- Pues sí, así no nos volvemos locos –dijo James utilizando el hechizo convocador y atrayendo hasta él, el peine que el profesor había colocado al otro lado de la clase-.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Sirius entró con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

- Señor Black, ¿Usted considera que estas son horas de llegar? –le dijo el profesor Flitwick-. Venga, entre rápido y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Los compañeros miraron molestos a Sirius, pero este no se imutó. Avanzó hacia donde estaban sus tres amigos, y agradeció ver a Kate allí también. Sonrió con alegría.

- ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas? –le preguntó Remus cuando llegó-.

- Con mi acompañante para el baile –repuso él con tranquilidad mientras le palmeaba el hombro a James-.

- ¿Y quién es? –preguntó este mientras Remus miraba a Kate que se había puesto rígida-.

- Oh, tú la conoces muy bien, Prongs. Jane Green.

De la impresión, James falló en su hechizo desvanecedor y este rebotó contra la pared.

- ¿Vas a ir con Jane? –preguntó incrédulo-.

- Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo-. No te molestará, ¿no?

- A mi en absoluto –rió James-. Pero no sabía que tuvierais tan buen rollo.

- Ya ves... –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-.

- ¡Que bien! –exclamó Kate de repente. Los chicos la miraron, pero ella solo parecía hablar con Remus y las chicas, quienes también se habían acercado al oír a Sirius-. ¡Veo que todos tenemos pareja! –exclamó con la voz algo chillona, pues era la emoción más fuerte que podía fingir en ese momento-.

- En realidad, Sadie no –dijo Gis-.

- A mi no me metáis en medio –repuso la chica desde su lugar haciendo girar en el aire una silla-.

- Pues Moony tampoco ¿no? –recordó Peter-.

- Yo ya dije que este año no iba –aclaró el chico antes de que le metieran en algún embolado-. Estaré cansado esos días por razones obvias. Y además, desde lo que pasó el año pasado, me siento vacío en una fiesta donde no se tire a nadie por la ventana...

Los demás rieron pero captaron la verdad que se escondían en el trasfondo. Remus no se sentiría cómodo en una fiesta que le recordaba a las dos veces en las que había acudido con Rachel. Él la echaba de menos más de lo que daba a ver, y no le pondrían en situación de estar allí pasándolo mal.

- Al menos será interesante este año –dijo Gis emocionada-. Presiento a que no va a ser un baile tranquilo.

Nadie dijo nada, porque ninguno encontró nada con que refutar este hecho. Las circunstancias previas indicaban que nada iba a ser normal en el baile de este año.

La que no estaba participando tampoco en esa bella conversación, era Lily. Estaba muy concentrada en su patronus como para prestar atención al resto. Las veces que lo había hecho, este le había salido como un conejo perfectamente definido. Sin embargo, ahora se había convertido en una cosa más grande y más difuminada. No llegaba a averiguar qué animal era, pero desde luego algo iba mal. Quizá era que no se estaba concentrando demasiado bien. De vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en su grupo de amigos, a los que, si bien no prestaba atención alguna, no podía dejar de mirarles. En especial, no podía dejar de observar que Grace y James se acercaban mucho para hablar, más de lo necesario. ¿O sería sensación suya? El resto no parecía hacerlo notado...

- Que patronus más raro el suyo, señorita Evans. Lo recordaba de otra forma. –repuso el profesor acercándose a ella-.

- Es que tenía otra forma, profesor. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

- No lo sé, pruebe de nuevo ahora –la animó-.

Lily se remangó las mangas de la túnica, alzó la varita y susurró:

- ¡_Expecto patronum_!

De su varita empezó a surgir una figura plateada. Al igual que las demás veces, era una figura grande, difuminada y sin una forma en concreto. Lily suspiró derrotada.

- No creo que usted esté haciendo nada malo señorita Evans. Simplemente su patronus está cambiando de forma.

- ¿Cambiando de forma? ¿Es posible eso? –preguntó Lily confusa-.

- Por supuesto, es algo muy común.

- ¿Y qué forma está tomando?

- Eso se sabrá con el tiempo, cuando usted aclare sus sentimientos y emociones. Es un cambio emocional lo que provoca el cambio de forma de un patronus. Cuando usted se aclare, el patronus tomará la forma de aquello que su subconsciente decida.

Lily se quedó completamente confusa tras esa explicación. ¿Aclarar? ¿Ella? No comprendía qué tenía que aclarar ella. Su vida estaba completamente en orden. Tenía que haber otra explicación para lo que le ocurría a su patronus...

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os pareció? Diréis que es un jaleo que cada uno vaya por un lado y ninguno vaya con su pareja original, pero me pareció divertido y ya sabéis que quería haber un baile especial, no el típico de cada uno con su enamorado y que todo sea color rosa. Ya sabéis que ese no es mi estilo jeje Espero que lo entendáis y le deis una oportunidad al capítulo del baile (el cual por cierto, si me sale muy largo, cortaré en dos partes), porque os prometo que tendrá de todo!_

_Por cierto, cuando Remus dice que estará cansado por razones obvias, es porque el baile será unos dóas después de la lunea llena, aunque más bien es la excusa que pone para no ir jejeje _

_Ahora por favor, dejarme reviews aunque sea para decirme que estoy chiflada jeje_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	15. El baile de Halloween, parte I

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Lo primero de todo, antes de colgar el capítulo, me he acercado a la comisaría más cercana y me he armado hasta los dientes de todo el equipo protector. Kinsgley estaba por ahí, así que decidió que dado el peligro también me dejaría un aparato para librarme de los crucios y avadas... ¿Motivo? Sé que me he retrasado MUCHO!:S ya han pasado varios días desde que acabé el famoso examen, y el peligro es que en un mes vienen más y peligrosos. Tengo de testigos a Cintia y Andy de que la semana pasada en la universidad fue intensa! mi primera intención fue actualizar el día 18 que fue mi cumpleaños, pero el capítulo no estaba preparado ni de pelo por lo que he tenido que retrasarlo :S esta semana se me ha juntado nochebuena y Navidad con un periodo de baja inspiración que espero me perdonéis :S_

_Pero aquí está el capítulo, y es muy largo, para compensar :D Os agradezco muchísimos los reviews!con este capítulo hicimos record!:D que alegría me he llevado, haber si mejoro la escritura y consigo que aumenten más jejeje respondo aquí los anónimos ;)_

_Christine: Muchísimas gracias por tu review!:D esas palabras alientan mucho, y me emociona que te guste mi forma de escribir, pues es lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo :D espero q te guste este capitulo y me dejes review tb!;) un besazo!_

_Lili: hola mi niña!!jeje muchas gracias por todo y por acordarte de mi cumple!eres un solazo de niña!:D ya sé que no te gusta la pareja Kate y Derek, si es que se les puede llamar pareja jeje pero ya ves que ella va despertando poco a poco, y en este capítulo se va viendo lo que de verdad quiere :P jajaja Lily tiene un lío en la cabeza que solo puede ir a peor hasta que se entere que solo quiere a James xD Mark no apareció porque tampoco era necesario y son tantos personajes, que hay que repartirlos bien, no crees??jeje a mi tampoco me cae bien Jane, pero más que mala creo que es una niña mimada acostumbrada a tener siempre lo que quiere. Otro que parece no aclararse es Sirius eh?jejeje pero sinceramente, en todos los fics le dan a elegir entre una barbie tonta o la chica indicada... Yo aquí le doy dos chicas indicadas y le tengo con un lío que ni él se aclara jejeje Sadie... solo te digo que verás xD a mi me encanta ese personaje!!jejeje y sí... desgraciadamente se empieza a ver que muchas veces los celos pueden a Peter... me alegro que te gusten Jeff y Nicole, yo también les adoro!!son tan distintos jejeje y Regulus... ays!yo me enamoro de ese personaje sobretodo desde que escribo sobre él xD es tan misterioso!jeje ya vi la Crepúsculo dos veces, ayer volví!jeje pero a ti solo te quedan días :D espero q te cause tan buena impresión como a mi jejeje de verdad q gracias por todo, eres un sol!!disfruta las vacaciones, q lo malo me toca a mi ahora jejeje un besazo!;)_

_Andy: pringadaaa!!jajajaja no sé si partirme de risa o darte una colleja la semana que viene!6 líneas dice... que sinvergüenza! Con razón eres tan pro- Jake que solo piensas en ti y no en mi inspiración literaria xDD pero lo bueno es que como pasas al lado contrario y encima no ayudas, Edward es solo mío (H) eso de que viniendo de mi te crees cualquier cosa, no sé cómo tomármelo... ya te diré ya!jejeje ahora lee, no me seas vaga!xDD_

_Fd-potter: hola Fede!!pedido y cumplido!si quieres que te responda por aquí lo hago, aunque lo tuyo si es vagancia jejeje te perdono porque tu ordenador no te da cuartel!;) estoy loca?xD bueno, no eres la 1º q me lo dice jejeje me encantan los enredos :P juer, puedes venir a España si quieres, pero no a matarme jejeje Sirius y Jane??No, gracias jajajaja bastante lío tiene ese hombre entre una rubia y una morena xD adoro a James y Grace pero los pobres tendrán un baile movidito xD al final voy a sentir pena por Mark, con tanto odio jajaja a mi me cae bien, pero claro, yo le he creado :p me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Kate!ya la tocaba descansar por un lado, al menos jeje tiene imaginación y es una romántica empedernida, quedamos tan pocas jejeje Sadie?jajaja mujer, no es que sea poco agraciada, es que es más bien una chica muy normalita que no se arregla nunca xD pero toda mujer tiene su punto de belleza, no lo olvides :p a veces me das miedo tia, ya sabrás porq!xDD estas perdonada, q tu situación con internet anda en guerra continua!jeje enhorabuena por la licencia y espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en la fiesta de graduación :D aquí eso no se estila, quizás al terminar la universidad, pero solo entonces!jejeje todas decimos de ser responsables pero al final... espero que tú tengas más suerte xDD por cierto, el club de fans de Jacob lee mi fic??porq no es normal jajaja ya encontraré alguien con quien hablar que le caiga tan mal como a mi, que pese a lo que parezca en este fic, no me gustan nada los chulos xD la peli ya la vi dos veces en el cine, y es PRECIOSA :D al menos así me pareció a mi!ando encantada y estoy deseando que salga el dvd para ver las escenas eliminadas!jejeje un besazo wapisima!!;)_

_Os dejo con el fic, que le he dividido en dos capítulos porque se hacía extremadamente largo :S espero q os guste!!;) perdón para las lectoras, pero me voy a dedicar a mi misma el capítulo por mis 21 primaveras!!bueno, y tb a Cintia por sus 2 patitos que hizo ayer ;)_

_Nada de esto es mío sino de Rowling... Crees que yo habría matado a Sirius, James y Remus?:S_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 15: El baile de Hallowen parte 1**

- ¿Habéis visto mis zapatos?

El grito de Grace hizo eco desde el baño donde la chica se había encerrado intentando hacerse un complicado peinado.

- Están aquí fuera –la respondió Kate-. Pero si no nos dejas el sitio te los tiramos a la cabeza.

- ¡Grace, tengo que coger las cosas para peinar a Sadie! –protestó Gis-.

- ¡A mi dejadme en paz! –protestó la chica cruzándose de brazos-. Ya dije que no pensaba ir...

- Y nosotras ya te oímos, pero te obligaremos a ir de todas formas –la dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros-. En cuanto pueda entrar al baño a coger el maquillaje empiezo contigo –la aviso-.

Sadie bufó mientras se levantaba. Quizá podría escaparse de la habitación sin que la vieran. Tarde, Gis ya la cerraba el paso. A ese grupo se les había metido en la cabeza que ella tenía que ir como fuere a ese acto tan pijo. La daba la sensación de haber vuelto a casa con su madre...

- Chicas razonemos –lo intentó de nuevo pacíficamente. Durante esos días había optado por todos los medios, pero siempre había salido perdiendo. Era evidente que su hermano conspiraba también en su contra-. No puedo ir sin pareja. Hasta vosotras entendéis que eso no es posible, ¿no? -intentó sonreír inocentemente, pero Merlín sabía que aquello no la salía bien-.

- Tranquila, iremos todos en grupo –dijo Gis restándole importancia-.

Kate se removió inquieta, sabiendo que ella no podría estar en ese grupo. Llevaba días arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado ir con Derek, pero ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. Sería descortés. ¡Además que ni en sueños estaría en el mismo grupo donde Sirius iría acompañado de alguien como Jane Green! Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba muy celosa. De todas formas, seguía sin apetecerla ir con Derek. Esa misma noche aclararía con el chico que su prioridad era volver con su novio y retomar su vida de antes, aunque no por eso quería perder su amistad. ¡Ays, en menudos líos se metía ella solita, y sin ayuda de nadie!

- ¡Grace, sal ya! –gritó a la rubia que seguía metida en el baño-.

- ¿Por qué os arregláis tanto? –preguntó Sadie desde su cama-. Ninguna va en rollo amoroso, ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamaron Kate y Gis volviéndose hacia ella. La protesta también vino de parte de Grace, que en ese momento salía del servicios rizándose un mechón de pelo con la varita-.

Kate y Gis tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre a quien le tocaba el turno del baño. Ambas entraron, y parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, pues Gis se quedó en el interior y Kate salió con algunas cajas, mirando a Sadie con una sonrisa que aterró a la alemana.

OO—OO

En la torre de Premios Anuales, Lily no podía quejarse. Tenía el baño para ella sola y se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para peinarse, aunque el resultado seguía siendo funesto. Tendría que acabar admitiendo que la peluquería no era la suyo. Bufó cuando su peinado se deshizo por sexta vez. Lo mejor seria rendirse e ir a suplicarle ayuda a Gisele.

Tomó las cosas con resignación y salió de la habitación, asegurándose que su vestido estaba estirado y sin arrugas sobre la cama. Eso era lo peor de su torre, la cantidad de vueltas que tendría que dar ese día.

Al bajar a la sala común se encontró con James, que se miraba en el espejo con un peine en la mano y expresión mosqueada.

- ¿Ya empiezas a arreglarte? –preguntó Lily sorprendida. Que las chicas empezaran a arreglarse dos horas antes, ya era tradición. Pero por costumbre, los chicos apuraban hasta los últimos diez minutos para prepararse, juntándose todos a última hora y armando casi tanto jaleo como ellas-.

- En realidad no –rió James mirándola-. Quería probar un truco, para ver si conseguía peinarme, pero con mi pelo no funcionan los trucos. –suspiró resignado-.

Lily se rió divertida por la expresión de James y se acercó a él. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo y le sonrió con ternura.

- A mi me gusta más cuando llevas el pelo despeinado –le dijo-. Es tu toque personal.

James alzó un ceja con incredulidad y sonrió de medio lado.

- Creí que odiabas eso –la dijo-. "_Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba..._" –la dijo citando textualmente las palabras que la pelirroja le había dedicado hacía año y medio-.

Lily se rió en voz baja y se ruborizó levemente.

- Solo constataba un hecho –aclaró-. Pero no aclaré si te quedaba bien o no. De hecho, las chicas me recordaron, más tarde ese día, que en cierta ocasión yo había dicho que de verdad te quedaba bien –admitió ruborizándose más-.

James no supo qué decir al respecto, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le quedó, no pudo quitarla en un buen rato.

- ¿Entonces me lo dejo así? –la preguntó al rato despeinándose el pelo aún más con la mano y aún sonriendo ampliamente-.

- Yo no quiero mandar –aclaró Lily con una risita-. Pero a mí me gusta –le dijo volviendo a desordenándole el cabello-.

Inconscientemente, James entrelazó su mano con la suya, y las bajó poco a poco, hasta que estas quedaron a la altura de sus rostros. Sin percatarse, Lily dio un paso hacia él. Quedaron muy cerca, pero el único contacto físico que tenían eran sus manos, que seguían fuertemente entrelazadas.

Súbitamente, Lily se percató de la situación, y se apartó de James, soltando su mano como si quemara. Apartó la cara, mirando hacia las ventanas y procurando que James no la viera, consciente de que estaba completamente sonrojada. Se sentía muy acalorada e incómoda, y supo que debía salir de allí al instante, aunque la huída pareciera de lo más cobarde.

- Yo... eh... tengo prisa –dijo inteligiblemente mientras se perdía por el retrato-.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la esquina, hasta que ya no pudo estar a la vista desde la entrada de la torre. Llegó a una ventana que daba al bosque, y se paró allí un segundo a respirar. Sentía su respiración muy acelerada, y no era por la carrera. Levantó la mano y dejó la palma hacia arriba, mirándola. Sentía aún un pequeño cosquilleo en los dedos. Aún sentía la fuerte mano de James apretando la suya.

Gimió en voz baja y apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, intentando regular aún su respiración y deseando que ese extraño cosquilleo en la mano desapareciera. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo se concentró en su estómago, cuando recordó la intensa mirada de James concentrarse en sus ojos. Quiso golpearse contra la pared por lo estúpida que se sentía. Llevaba días viviendo momentos de los más extravagantes, y de los que huía corriendo como había hecho en ese momento. Era consciente que todo era culpa suya, de su imaginación, pero se sentía incapaz de controlarse. ¿Qué la pasaba últimamente?

Se mordió el labio y dejó que el frío aire de la noche la envolviera. A los pocos minutos ya se sentía renovada de nuevo. Agitó la cabeza y se rió de sí misma. Después se encaminó hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Supo que estaba llegando antes de doblar la esquina, pues la agitación del lugar se oía a distancia.

Entró en la sala encontrándose el mismo panorama de todos los años. Las chicas pasaban de una habitación a otra, buscándose para ayudarse o pedir ayuda. Los chicos, la mayoría ya acostumbrados a esto, estaban repartidos por toda la sala común intentando fingir que no oían todo ese estruendo. Los más pequeños miraban hacia las escaleras con la boca abierta. En una esquina distinguió a Remus, Sirius y Peter. El primero parecía leer el periódico, pero cambiaba de postura constantemente y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, por lo que Lily dedujo que, con el ruido, no podía leer ni dos líneas seguidas. Peter tenía pinta de estar muy aburrido y miraba con sumo interés sus zapatos. Por otro lado, Sirius parecía el más divertido con la situación, y miraba constantemente hacia las escaleras.

Con un movimiento de su mano les saludó, y cruzó la estancia dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Allí vio a Jeff y Nicole, y la situación la provocó una pequeña risita, aunque la pareja no pareció notar su presencia. Nicole llevaba en sus manos su escoba, y se aferraba a ella con furia, mientras Jeff intentaba arrebatársela.

- ¡Solo cinco minutos! –suplicaba la castaña-.

- Pero luego llegas tarde –la dijo Jeff que, al contrario de parecer mosqueado como la chica, parecía divertido con la situación-.

- ¡No, no llego tarde! Me arreglaré enseguida en serio, ¡pero déjame volar un rato más!

Jeff soltó una carcajada.

- Llevas toda la tarde –la recordó-. Y el otro día también dijiste eso y al final llegué tarde a clase por esperarte. Vamos. –dijo tirándola de la manga de la túnica-.

- ¡Ayssssssss! –exclamó la chica haciendo un puchero, pero dejando de oponerse. Al final entró a la habitación de las chicas de quinto, con sus amigas empujándola dentro, mientras Jeff sonreía al pie de la escalera-.

Lily le saludó con una sonrisa y subió hacia la habitación de las mayores. Allí dentro se encontró con las chicas hechas un corro y varios ruidos impronunciables.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó-.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó Gis corriendo hacia ella-. ¿A que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo?

Grace y Kate se apartaron dando visión a una Sadie muy arreglada y también muy enfadada.

- Estás muy guapa –la dijo la pelirroja en un intento de mejorar su humor-.

No lo consiguió. La muchacha la lanzó una furiosa mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya veréis... –amenazó entre dientes-.

Las cuatro chicas se echaron a reír divertidas y la miraron negando con la cabeza por su tozudez.

- Me temo que tu forma de ser ya no nos asusta. –la dijo Grace-.

- Ya no consigues imponernos –siguió Kate-.

- Y por mucho que uses legeremancia, no podrás darnos miedo –repuso Gis riéndose-.

Sadie bufó en voz baja, pero no dijo nada más. Divertida, Lily se giró hacia Gis y puso su mejor cara de corderito degollado.

- Gisssssssss, no me sale el peinado –la dijo con voz de niña pequeña-.

La latina rió con ganas, obligando a su amiga a sentarse en una silla.

- ¿Qué quiere la señora? –la peguntó con voz profesional-.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y la contó con todo lujo de detalles lo que quería.

OO—OO

En la sala común, los chicos seguían en posición relajada. Remus había terminado por rendirse y dejar el periódico de lado, y había comenzado una partida de ajedrez con Jeff, que había aparecido hacía solo unos minutos. Peter había perdido el interés en sus zapatos, ahora mismo lo que llamaban su atención eran esas manchitas negras del techo, hechas tal vez por la humedad, tal vez por los años. Sirius apenas había cambiado mucho su postura, y seguía mirando las escaleras, tal vez menos divertido y más ansioso.

- Padfoot, si no pestañeas se te irritarán los ojos –dijo Remus sin apartar la vista del tablero-.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó el aludido que solo había captado su nombre en la frase-.

- Que dejes de cotillear a las chicas –repitió Remus menos sutil-. Además, no creo que Kate vaya a bajar ahora –le dijo sonriendo-.

Era agradable conseguir dejar sin habla a Sirius Black, pero Remus ya era un experto en el tema, por lo que solo amplió su sonrisa y volvió a fijar su atención en la partida que, para su desgracia, estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

- Voy a ver qué hace Prongs –dijo Sirius levantándose y desapareciendo por el retrato antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más-.

- ¡Yo también voy! –dijo Peter, que aburrido como estaba, lo consideró el mejor plan por el momento-.

El muchacho salió corriendo de la torre y alcanzó a Sirius enseguida. Ambos se dirigieron a la torre de Premios Anuales y entraron tras saludar a los hombres del retrato.

- ¿Lily? –preguntó James desde dentro-.

No necesitaron ser muy observadores para ver la cara de desilusión que se formó en la cara del chico al comprobar que eran ellos.

- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! –exclamó Sirius en un vano intento por imitar la voz de la pelirroja-. ¿Qué has hecho de cenar?

Le atrapó la cabeza bajo un brazo, mientras que con otro le desordenaba más el pelo. Aquellos desembocó en una pelea más de ellos y en Peter riéndose desde el suelo.

- Lily entró al cuarto de las chicas hace un rato –informó Peter que, como siempre, intentaba agradar a James con esa información-. Y conociéndolas, estarán un buen rato allí arriba.

- ¡Lo que significa que podemos cotillear en su cuarto sin miedo a que nos pille! –exclamó Sirius dispuesto a subir corriendo a la habitación de la pelirroja-.

James consiguió ponerse en medio del camino a tiempo.

- Mejor distraigámonos aquí abajo, donde no corro peligro de morir asesinado –le dijo entre bromeando y regañándolo-.

- Calzonazos –dijo Sirius en voz baja para después tumbarse en el sofá-.

OO—OO

Sadie estaba feliz. Esta vez, su sonrisa no parecía algo extraño en su cara. Ahora era verdadera. Estaba radiante. ¡Se había escapado! Gis estaba peinando a Lily y Kate estaba maquillando a Grace, por lo que ninguna se percató cuando la chica se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscando desesperadamente la salida.

En la Sala Común había unos cuantos chicos, uno incluso, se atrevió a silbarla al pasar por su lado. Aunque no quería entretenerse, dio media vuelta y le propinó una buena colleja al susodicho. Fue al girarse de nuevo, cuando vio al maligno ser culpable de todo. En apenas dos zancadas llegó al lugar donde su hermano hablaba con Remus. Hizo una mueca ante la presencia del licántropo. El chico la caía bien, lástima que tuviera que presenciar un asesinato.

- Jeffrey B. Williams, estás muerto –le susurró-.

Su hermano se volvió rápidamente al oír su voz, con expresión de pánico. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mirar por unos segundos, con una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Sadie? ¿Eres tú? –la preguntó extrañado-.

- ¡No te burles, tarado! –le espetó intentando darle una bofetada-.

Jeff fue más rápido y la mano de Sadie surcó el aire. El chico se levantó para ponerse fuera de su alcance y su hermana avanzó para acercársele.

- Estás muy cambiada –dijo Remus con tranquilidad, hablando por primera vez-. Te queda muy bien.

Sadie le miró ceñuda, pero no pudo encontrar rastro de humor en su rostro. Después su curiosidad la pudo y miró a la ventanas, que al estar el exterior oscuro, hacían las veces de espejo. El reflejo no parecía el de ella en absoluto. Su pelo, normalmente descuidado y enmarañado, caía en bucles hasta sus hombros. Gis había hecho un gran trabajo con él, incluso ni se notaba castigado. Tendría que reconocer el mérito de Kate también. No la había maquillado mucho, pero sí la había suavizado algunas facciones y había resaltado otras. Y el vestido... la rubia se había tirado media tarde el día anterior haciendo algo en él. Aún no sabría decir qué había hecho, pero desde luego el vestido verde musgo con costuras en dorado, la quedaba como un guante. Se siguió mirando extrañada. Jamás había tan buen aspecto. De hecho, sino fuera por el color del pelo, cualquiera podría decir que esa de ahí era su madre y no ella.

Estaba tan sorprendida que hasta podría admitir que la gustaba el resultado. Su hermano aún la miraba extrañado, como si fuese imposible que ella podría tener nunca tan buen aspecto. Idiota... Remus tenía una expresión divertida, pero no estaba pendiente de ella, por lo que lo dejó correr.

Tan sorprendida estaba, que momentáneamente se olvidó de su principal objetivo. Cuando quiso recordarlo, ya era tarde y Kate bajaba corriendo las escaleras tras ella.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –la espetó-. ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

La chica ni siquiera se había percatado de los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso, ni de las cabezas que giraban a mirarla. Estaba con la vista clavada en Sadie y con las manos en la cadera, como un madre que regaña a su hija tras una travesura.

Kate estaba simplemente radiante. Su vestido, de gasa blanco impoluto, caía en diferentes cascadas por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Iba agarrada al cuello y su escote era terminado en pico, sujeto con un pequeño brillante plateado justo en mitad del pecho. Su pelo corto, normalmente suelto con las puntas rizadas, estaba cuidadosamente ondulado y recogido en un elegante moño, con purpurina esparcida por el pelo, que daba impresión de brillar bajo la luz de las lámparas.

Remus no pudo más que darle la razón a los demás chicos, cuando estos comenzaron a decir que era imposible que ninguna de las demás chicas superara en belleza a Kate Hagman esa noche.

- Estúpido Sirius –murmuró para sí mismo riéndose-. Toda la tarde esperando para verla y justo se va ahora.

- No esperarías llegar muy lejos con mis zapatillas puestas, ¿no? –dijo Kate mirando sonriendo los pies de Sadie-.

La chica también bajó la mirada y se encontró con las zapatillas azul celeste que, de hecho, la resultaban bastante cómodas. Vale, quizá en su plan de huída había algunos fallos, y el más importante es que una de sus secuestradoras la estaba cortando el paso a la única salida.

- ¿La has encontrado? –se oyó la voz de Gisele por las escaleras-.

A los pocos segundos, la latina apareció luciendo su precioso vestido morado y con su rizada melena bajando hasta su cintura, aún sin peinar. Quedó parada a los pies de la escalera, mirando a los cuatro chicos que una sonrisa traviesa. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo por las escaleras.

Kate se sentó con cuidado en el sillón próximo al de Remus y lanzó una pequeña risita.

- Salvada por la campana –la dijo a Sadie-.

Esta se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá antes ocupado por su hermano. Al cabo de un rato, la sala ya estaba ocupada por algunas chicas que ya se habían arreglado y esperaban con paciencia a sus amigas o a que sus acompañantes se dignaran a arreglarse.

Una exhalación castaña con mechas rojas atravesó la sala y se paró justo delante de Jeff.

- Con que metiéndome prisa a mi, pero aún ni te has puesto a arreglarte –le regañó Nicole a Jeff-.

- Pero es que yo... si tú... –intentó excusarse el chico-.

- ¡Esa excusa ya la he oído! ¡Arriba! –le ordenó firme pero risueña, señalando con el dedo hacia las escaleras-.

Cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido, cada uno a su cuarto, pues mucho hablar pero Nicole ni siquiera se había vestido aún, Sadie dejó escapar una risa simulada con una tos. Kate y Remus la interrogaron con la mirada y ella solo sonrió con maldad.

- Me encanta esa chica –dijo-. Le va a tener más tieso que una vela.

Los chicos secundaron las risas, mostrando su acuerdo en silencio.

- ¡Kate! –se oyó la voz de Grace por la escaleras-.

La morena se levantó de un salto.

- Ahora vuelvo –dijo marchándose. Después ser dio la vuelta y miró a Sadie-. Estaré con un ojo sobre ti. –la avisó-.

Sadie gruñó con baja y se acomodó en el sillón. Definitivamente, el plan de huída quedaba suspendido. Durante un rato se dedicó a balancear los pies, aburrida. Después miró a Remus, que había vuelto a coger el periódico.

- ¿Y a ti por qué no te obligan a ir? –le preguntó-.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos, analizando la respuesta.

- Porque tengo patente de corso –la dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luciendo su sonrisa más amable-.

- Humm –le respondió Sadie-.

No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando Kate y Gis volvieron a bajar en busca de Sadie.

- A por el último retoque –dijo Gis con voz animada-.

Sadie buscó en su mente la última excusa que ponerles para que no la obligaran a ir. La última oportunidad para no hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio, como ya lo había hecho frente a todos los gryffindor presentes. De pronto sintió como una bombilla se encendía en su cabeza.

- Veréis... El caso es que como Remus se queda aquí solo, me he ofrecido a acompañarlo, para que no se aburra claro –dijo con total naturalidad-.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron las chicas mirándola a ella y luego a Remus con cara de jueces-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el licántropo sorprendido al oír su nombre-.

Sadie miró a Remus de la forma más suplicante de la que fue capaz.

- ¿No acabas de decir que te ibas a aburrir mucho hoy? –le preguntó directamente. En la cara de Remus se podía leer claramente: "¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?". Vale, quizás las miradas suplicantes no valían. Optó por una más amenazadora. El chico pareció captar por fin la idea-.

- ¡Ah, ya! La verdad es que voy a estar muy aburrido aquí arriba solo acompañado por los más pequeños. Y también sería una lástima que Sadie vaya sola. Yo la acompañaría, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo conseguir una túnica de gala –dijo el chico con cara de sentirlo de verdad-.

- Pero, ¿tú irías? –dijo Gis sin creerse una palabra-.

- Claro, pero ya es tarde –dijo Remus-. ¡Que pena no tener nada con que ir! Tendremos que quedarnos aquí...

- Vaya Remus, no sabía que de verdad no te importaba ir –dijo Grace detrás de las dos chicas-.

Iba acompañada de Lily. ¿Cuándo habían llegado esas dos? Sadie notó que una alarma se encendía en su cabeza al ver a las cuatro intercambiar unas miradas, pero Remus no pareció percibirlo, porque contestó:

- No me importaría en absoluto, pero ya sabéis...

Cuando vio a Lily sonreír abiertamente, Sadie supo que esa alarma no se la había inventado.

- ¡Pero eso no es problema! Estoy segura de que a James le han mandado más de una túnica, y seguro que a ti te valen. ¡Voy a preguntarle!

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Remus alarmado. Pero Lily ya había salido por el retrato seguida de Grace-. Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! –exclamó Gis sonriente-. No te sientas mal por pedir una túnica prestada. Es tu amigo.

- Ya, claro. Era eso... –susurró el chico molesto mandándole a Sadie una mirada envenenada que la chica le devolvió-.

OO—OO

James, Sirius y Peter estaban en la habitación del primero. Este llevaba en sus manos su famosa caja, la cual llevaba días escondida en un hueco del suelo que él mismo había hecho tras la idea de Peter.

- ¿Y no has vuelto a saber nada? –preguntó Sirius extrañado-.

- No. Desde que me mandó la caja, no he tenido más noticias de mi tío... Estoy con la tentación de ir a preguntarle al director si algo ha salido mal...

- Yo creo que es mejor que esperes más –propuso Peter-. De todas formas, él estará muy liado con todo el trabajo de la Orden... Si dices que El Profeta publica solo la cuarta parte de las cosas que ocurren, allá afuera debe haber un verdadero caos.

- Ya... –repuso James pensativo-.

De pronto un golpe en la puerta les hizo dar un bote a los tres.

- ¡James! ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó la voz de Lily desde el otro lado-.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico mirando la puerta-.

- Espera que entro –dijo la chica girando el pomo-.

- ¡No! –gritaron los tres chicos a la vez, mirando la caja, que si abriera la puerta en ese momento, la pelirroja vería-.

Desde el rellano, Lily y Grace se quedaron estáticas ante el grito de los chicos.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Lily-.

- ¡No, no! Ahora te abro –respondió James, y de pronto se empezaron a oír ruidos, como si estuvieran moviendo toda la habitación-.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Yo me voy a vestirme –la dijo Lily a Grace, pues aún continuaba en la túnica del colegio-. Cuando abran se lo dices, ¿vale?

- Ok, si necesitas ayuda pega un grito –la respondió su amiga-.

Después de que la pelirroja hubiera corrido hacia su cuarto, Grace se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, desde la que se seguía oyendo todo un estruendo.

- Chicos –llamó con voz tranquila y una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacéis los tres solitos y encerrados?

- ¡Nada! –respondieron desde el otro lado-. ¡Ya vamos!

- ¿Os estáis vistiendo? ¿Me tendría que preocupar porque os hayáis quitado la ropa entre vosotros? –bromeó aguantándose la risa-.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No te pases rubia –la dijo señalándola con un dedo para después sonreír traviesamente-. Vaya –dijo mirándola-. Estás muy guapa.

Grace no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. Segundos después, cuando volvió a mirarle, vio que él no había apartado los ojos de ella.

- ¿Aún no habéis empezado? –preguntó para cambiar de tema y a la vista que los chicos iban vestidos con las túnicas de siempre-. Si la mayoría de las chicas ya estamos preparadas.

- ¿Kate ya ha bajado? –preguntó Sirius de repente-.

- Está en la Sala Común...

No pudo continuar pues se vio arrollada en ese momento. Sirius salió corriendo de tal manera que casi la hace perder el equilibrio. "Tan descortés como siempre" pensó. No llegó a caer, pues Peter la sujetó de la cintura cuando los tacones la hicieron tambalearse.

- Gracias Peter –le dijo sonriéndole-.

- Estás guapísima Grace –la dijo el chico. Después se mordió el labio nervioso y se sonrojó-. ¿Crees que es posible que luego bailes una vez conmigo? –la preguntó tímidamente-.

- Me encantaría, Peter –le dijo con una risita. La hacía mucha gracia la torpeza de ese chico. Resultaba encantador. Parecía un niño pequeño-. Esto, James. Contigo quería hablar yo –dijo al chico que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, Merlín sabe por qué-.

- ¿Y Lily? –preguntó el chico directamente-.

- Oh, se ha ido enfadadísima –le dijo sonriendo-.

- ¿Conmigo? –preguntó James abriendo la boca sorprendido-.

Grace se echó a reír al ver la cara de James. La vena malvada la duró solo un segundo más.

- En realidad no, pero tu cara ha sido divertida. Se ha ido a cambiarse a su cuarto, no lo iba a hacer en el pasillo...

- Sí, habría sido horrible –dijo Peter mirando a James de reojo y aguantándose la risa. Tuvo que esquivar un codazo que el moreno le enviaba directamente al estómago cuando pasó por su lado-.

- La verdad es que Lily pensó que podrías tener un túnica de sobra que le valiera a Remus.

- ¿A Remus? –preguntaron James y Peter a la vez-.

- Sí. Ha dicho que no le importaría acompañar a Sadie al baile para que no fuera sola. –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados, pensando qué le habría picado a su amigo en el corto tiempo que le habían dejado solo. Después, al igual que Grace, optaron por encogerse de hombros y que Remus hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. James fue hacia su baúl y sacó una túnica de gala igual a la que planeaba ponerse. Su madre le consideraba tan imprevisible que le enviaba dos túnicas, solo por si acaso. Una sonrisa amaneció en su rostro al pensar que Lily se había percatado de eso. Esa pelirroja siempre estaba a los más mínimos detalles, jamás se la escapaba nada. Y eso le encantaba.

OO—OO

Si las miradas matasen, Remus estaría presenciando en ese momento su funeral. Bastante molesto estaba por el marrón en el que se había metido, como para encima aguantar la ira de esa loca, que a fin de cuentas era la culpable de todo.

- ¿Qué? –la espetó cansado de aguantar en silencio esa mirada rabiosa-.

- Nada -contestó Sadie con un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario-. Solo me preguntaba si te has propuesto fastidiarme en serio o de verdad eres tan lento que no ves venir el peligro.

- Disculpa, son mis amigas. Jamás creí que me iban a tender una trampa. Perdona por ser confiado –dijo con rin tintín-.

Sadie solo bufó como respuesta. El daño ya estaba hecho. Ya la habían embutido en unos zapatos que probablemente la romperían el fémur o la rodilla, y la había colgado del cuello un pedazo collar de Lily, que más bien parecía cumplir la función de mantenerla amarrada. Volvió a mirar a Remus con odio y se dijo a sí misma que retiraba todo eso de que el chico la caía bien.

- ¿Dónde está? –exclamó Sirius sobresaltándolos a los dos, que no le habían visto llegar-.

- ¿Quién? –le preguntó Remus aún con tono molesto-.

- El Pato Donald, ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Kate! Grace me ha dicho que andaba por aquí.

Sadie rodó los ojos.

- Si la persigues como perro que busca su hueso, no me extraña que huya...

- ¡Yo no la persigo! –protestó el aludido-. Remus, ¿A qué no la persigo?

- No –contestó el chico, y Sirius sonrió triunfalmente-. Hasta hoy. Parece que estés en celo, Padfoot.

Sirius miró mal a su amigo durante un segundo, pero este ya había tenido suficientes malas miradas esa tarde como para acostumbrarse de por vida. El moreno se derrumbó en el sofá de al lado.

- Es que esta mañana se me ha ocurrido una forma de que vuelva conmigo y quería ponerla en marcha –le confió en voz baja-.

- ¿Y esa fórmula no será encerrarla en un armario contigo dentro, no? –dijo Remus alzando una ceja-.

- No –contestó Sirius mirando hacia otro lado. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar-. ¿Tan mala idea es?

- Yo diría que sí –le dijo su amigo palmeándole la espalda, mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño, seguramente pensando en otro plan-. Deja que las cosas surjan, que cada vez que planeas algo, a Dumbledore le salen más canas.

En ese momento, Grace entró a la Sala Común seguida por Peter. Se dirigió directamente donde Remus y le tendió una túnica de color negro, que el chico miró con desconfianza.

- Luego me lo pongo –dijo intentando alargar el momento-.

- Ni hablar –se opuso Grace-. Ya he mandado a James a cambiarse, y vosotros tres vais a hacer lo mismo. –dijo empujando a Peter y señalando a Remus y Sirius que permanecían sentados-.

Los chicos se levantaron lentamente y fueron desfilando en dirección a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Grace. Sirius se dio la vuelta y lució su sonrisa más característica.

- Por cierto, te queda muy bien eso que te has hecho en el pelo –la dijo-.

- Ya lo llevaba así cuando me has empujado –le contestó fríamente para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara-.

Y así todos se fueron a prepararse, pues ya no tenían excusa para alargar más el momento. Un hecho que sucede de India a Brasil, es que, habiendo un evento y hombres invitados a él, ellos siempre meterán prisa a las mujeres pero procurarán no empezar a arreglarse hasta diez minutos antes de tener que salir... Hogwarts no era el excepción, y dado que faltaba una media hora escasa para el comienzo del baile, los chicos comenzaron a tener prisa y a pegarse con sus compañeros para ocupar primero la ducha. En el cuarto de los chicos, Sirius ganó la pelea, pues Remus no tenía ningún tipo de prisa y Peter, por su propio bien, decidió dejar paso a su amigo. No tardó mucho en salir con el pelo mojado y vestirse con su túnica, que si bien era sencilla, él conseguía darle un toque especial con su elegancia innata.

Cuando salió de allí, consciente de que si no llegaba a tiempo a la sala común de Ravenclaw, su descendencia correría grave peligro, Remus aún se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando con horror la túnica prestada por James. Desde el baño llegaba la voz apagada de Peter que tenía la costumbre, insana en opinión de Sirius, de cantar una buena ranchera durante el proceso de la ducha. Bajó las escaleras que separaban las habitaciones de los chicos, de las de las chicas, y llegó al último tramo, que era común para ambos. De espaldas a él, mirando hacia la sala común, se encontraba una chica morena con un elegante vestido blanco. Si bien no la reconoció al instante, un lunar en la zona posterior de su cuello, le chivó quién era su dueña. Sonrió ampliamente, mirando apreciativamente a su "novia- ex novia", como él la llamaba para sí mismo desde hacía unos días. Kate estaba especialmente guapa ese día. Ya lo había oído, y ahora que la veía con sus ojos, no podía más que estar de acuerdo. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella mientras la chica se tocaba las orejas, al parecer colocándose unos pendientes.

- Estás preciosa –la susurró al oído haciendo sobresaltarse a la chica-.

Kate se dio la vuelta, le miró, y se sonrojó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Le miró durante un segundo antes de responderle.

- Tú también estás muy elegante.

Sirius, animado por la reacción de la chica, se acercó más y miró sus labios. Kate, quien le vio las intenciones, decidió cortar el momento para más tarde.

- Green estará encantada de que te hayas puesto tan guapo para acompañarla –le dijo-.

Sirius se paró, después la miró y se alejó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- No la invité por nada raro, solo por ir con alguien –la dijo-.

- Eso ya lo sé. –respondió Kate segura-. Pero, ¿Le ha quedado claro a todo el mundo? –sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Sirius, y tuvo que reprimirse MUCHO para no lanzarse a su cuello en ese momento-. De todas formas, si llegas tarde, te matará.

Sirius se echó a reír ante el comentario, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que era una posibilidad. Bajó un par de escalones antes de darse la vuelta a mirar a Kate.

- ¿Bailarás luego conmigo? –la preguntó-.

- Claro –respondió la chica con una sonrisa-.

OO—OO

James se miró al espejo encogiéndose de hombros. Merlín sabía que había hecho todo lo posible para peinarse, pero no había otra solución. Se guardó su varita en el bolsillo y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a ir a recoger a Grace antes de que la rubia le fuera a buscar y le lanzara una maldición, como le había amenazado.

Al bajar a la sala común, se encontró a Lily, quien esperaba a su pareja sentada en un sofá. Solo la veía la cabeza, y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, unida por una trenza. Al oírle bajar, Lily se giró sonriente y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡James! ¡Que guapo estás! –le dijo haciendo que el chico sonriera-. ¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma-. Y sé sincero, eres el primero en ver todo el conjunto completo.

Ante es oportunidad, James pudo observarla con detenimiento unos segundos. Llevaba un vestido de color negro, que al contrario de parecer sobrio, sobre Lily daba una imagen elegante y adulta. Era palabra de honor, con un cinturón dorado diñéndoselo a la cintura, y una falda de bailarina que llegaba hasta por más arriba de los tobillos. ¿Qué podía decir? Él siempre la veía perfecta.

- Estás guapísima Lily. No creo que haya ninguna chica en Hogwarts que pueda estar tan guapa como tú lo estás ahora –la dijo, haciendo que la chica sonriera abiertamente, desde luego satisfecha con la respuesta-.

La guiñó un ojo divertido y se despidió de ella encaminándose hacia la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Lily repentinamente seria-.

- Sí, no quiero que Grace me mate –dijo James-.

- ¡Bah, pero es pronto! –discutió la pelirroja-. Quédate a hacerme compañía mientras llega Mark.

James rió divertido.

- Lils, hay que estar abajo en diez minutos. Mi vida corre peligro, en serio.

- ¿Tanta prisa hay? –le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa profident-.

- ¿Estás impidiendo que me vaya a posta, pelirroja? –preguntó James con una risotada que Lily secundó casi al instante-.

- Disculpa moreno, solo estaba hablando contigo –le respondió-.

James salió de la torre aún riéndose por la pequeña broma que habían compartido. Sin embargo, Lily se quedó bastante seria, pensando en las palabras de él: _"¿Estás impidiendo que me vaya a posta?_". ¿Lo estaba haciendo? Otra cosa que añadir a las locuras que había estado haciendo esos días.

OO—OO

Sirius salió a paso ligero de la torre, más contento de lo que había estado en toda la semana. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que vio esa figura recostada contra la pared. Le reconoció al instante. Derek Rumsfelt. Supuso que estaba allí para acompañar a Kate. Sabía que irían juntos, pero también sabía que Kate solo lo consideraba una salida de amigos, igual que la de Gis y Peter o la de Grace y James. Por eso no le preocupaba en absoluto y se permitió lanzarle al chico una sonrisa de superioridad que este no le contestó. Genial, tal como esperaba. Ese tío sabía del peligro que él suponía, si tenía algún tipo de intención sobre Kate. Sin embargo, él ya no le consideraba rival.

Nunca se habían llevado bien entre ellos. Más bien, tuvieron siempre una especie de rivalidad. Por así decirlo, habían tenido vidas paralelas dentro de Hogwarts. Los dos eran considerados de los más atractivos por las chicas, los dos eran populares, y, como Sirius nunca quiso entrar al equipo de quidditch, la rivalidad en el campo la tenía con James. Además, no sabía si de forma consciente o inconsciente, Rumsfelt había acabado rondando a sus chicas, como él llamaba para sí a las dos únicas chicas de las que se había enamorado: Grace y Kate. No podía negar que le entró una ira terrible verle besar a Grace en la estacón de King Cross el día de regreso al colegio, pero entonces pudo disimularlo, pues Kate estaba con él. Luego, cuando cortó con esta y vio como la trataba en aquel pasillo, sintió un fuerte impulso de convertirle en una pasta pringosa. Por si fuera poco, aprovechó las desavenencias entre Kate y él para rondar a la chica y hacerse amigo de ella. Cuando se lo contaron no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, pero cuando les vio en Hogsmeade, de la mano, creyó de verdad que era capaz de sacar la varita y cometer una locura. Nadie sabía lo cerca que había estado.

Sí, desde luego en ese último año, su vida y la de Derek Rumsfelt pasaban muy cerca, mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Cuando pasó de largo cerca del chico, acentuó más su sonrisa socarrona para rabia del chico, quien le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Sirius enarcó las cejas claramente divertido. Si quería pelea, esa noche podía complacerle con sumo gusto.

OO—OO

- Vale, si no me equivoco ya lo hemos cogido todo –dijo Gis echando otra mirada a la habitación recién recogida-.

Ellas tres, más Sadie a quien habían subido con ellas para vigilarla, ya estaban arregladas y listas para salir. Quizás habían dado más vueltas de las necesarias, pero su orgullo femenino les impedía esperar en la sala común a que los vagos de sus acompañantes terminaran.

- Bueno, yo me voy, que seguro ya me están esperando –dijo Kate haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse-.

- ¡Espera Kate! –la llamó Grace-.

La morena se giró mirando a su amiga, pero esta no la volvió a hablar hasta q la hizo salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Oye, sé que prometí no decir nada –empezó a hablar Grace claramente nerviosa-. Pero solo...

- Mejor vete al grano –dijo Kate dejando escapar una risita por el inusual comportamiento de la rubia-.

Grace la miró seriamente, y Kate supo que esta vez, dijera lo que dijera, no tendría pelos en la lengua.

- Es sobre Derek. No voy a meterme en que seáis amigos o no. Tú decides. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado. Estate atenta, porque creo que busca algo más de ti y no quiero que te haga daño. Sé que tú confías siempre en todo el mundo, y es algo muy tierno, pero estaría más tranquila si sé que estás sobre aviso.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa y preparada para escuchar un nuevo discurso de Kate sobre lo desconfiada y sacapuntas que podía ser. Sin embargo, su amiga la sorprendió cuando la dio un abrazo sonriendo ampliamente. Se quedó estática, sin ser capaz de responderla debido a la sorpresa.

- Gracias –la dijo Kate separándose de ella. Grace enarcó una ceja haciéndola reír-. Sé que te preocupas por mi y que todo lo haces por mi bien. Pero ya sabes que yo tengo opinión propia de las cosas y dudo mucho que Derek quiera conmigo más que amistad. Ignoro qué ha podido ocurrir con vosotros, cada uno me cuenta una versión. Pero creo que no quiero saberlo, los dos sois mis amigos. Además, mi prioridad esta noche es reconciliarme con Sirius, así que no hay peligro de que caiga en "otras redes".

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Grace algo insegura-.

- Sí. Además, creo que antes he hecho un gran avance. Hemos estado tonteando, ya sabes –la confió con una risita ilusionada-. ¡De esta noche no pasa!

Irónicamente, a Grace esa información no la hizo la ilusión que habría esperado tras tantos días diciéndola a su amiga que arreglara la situación. Sin embargo, ignoró el malestar que se había creado en su estómago, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Kate deseándola suerte.

Aún estaba algo autómata cuando James apareció y la medio arrastró camino del Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, vieron a todos los estudiantes que, como ellos, estaban esperando. La chica por fin salió como de una nube y se dio cuenta de que Gis la estaba hablando, a la vez que vigilaba con la mirada a Remus y Sadie, que parecían querer asesinarse mutuamente con la mirada. Sonrió, esa noche iba a estar entretenida.

OO—OO

Vale, llegaba tarde. Es lo que tiene pararse a hablar con cada persona que se encontró por los pasillos, pero Sirius siempre fue la imagen de la extroversión, y ni siquiera la amenaza de una ravenclaw vengativa podía quitar eso. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la entrada de la torre, Jane no estaba esperando. Bufó. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Seguramente haría algún numerito previo para que todo el mundo la mirara. Ese tipo de chicas solían actuar siempre de la misma forma. Nada originales. ¡Cómo se alegraba de que tras el primer baile, James cargaría con ella! Sabía que no era un buen hermano alegrándose por eso, pero, como él tenía otros planes en mente, estaba seguro que su amigo no le mataría cuando se lo explicara. Bueno, quizá un poco...

Se paró justo delante de la puerta de madera que había allí, y la miró divertido. "¿Una puerta normal y corriente? Vaya seguridad". Llamó a la puerta, y el picaporte, que tenía forma de águila, abrió sus fauces.

- ¿El vaso está mitad lleno o mitad vacío? –preguntó de pronto el águila haciendo sobresaltarse al chico-.

- ¿Eh? –exclamó más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje-.

El águila no volvió a hablar. Sirius empezó a considerar la idea de haberse vuelto loco. Así que los de Ravenclaw no funcionaban con contraseña como en las otras tres casas. Si es que siempre supo que esos cerebritos eran raros...

- ¿No vas a dejarme pasar? –le preguntó a la puerta-.

A estas alturas, cualquier persona normal ya se consideraría loco por estar hablándole a un trozo de madera, pero en el mundo mágico, tras poder hablar con fantasmas, poder volar y ver dragones, uno tiene que estar muy mal para considerarse loco. Bufó en voz bien alta, quizá alguien le oyera desde dentro.

- Esto es absurdo –dijo mosqueado-.

- Otra oportunidad: ¿En dónde habrá más pescados, en el mar o en la tierra? –volvió a decir la puerta, dejando a Sirius seguro de una cosa: los ravenclaw se había empeñado en sacarle de sus casillas-.

- ¡Y yo que...!

De repente la puerta se abrió, y una chica de pelo castaño se asomó por ella.

- ¡Ya ha llegado! –susurró a alguien que estaba tras ella tras mirar a Sirius-. Pasa –le invitó-.

- Señorita Tyler, no puede pasar hasta que no responda a la pregunta –recordó el águila con voz musical-.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

- Por supuesto. ¿Sería tan amable de repetírmela?

- ¿En dónde habrá más pescados, en el mar o en la tierra?

- Mmm –dijo la chico frunciendo el labio, aunque Sirius estuvo prácticamente seguro de que solo hacía tiempo para lucirse-. En la tierra. En el mar se consideran peces, no pescados. –contestó dándole la razón al Gryffindor-.

- Bien razonado –contestó la voz-.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius pudo pasar, bastante incómodo. Las pocas personas que aún no habían bajado al vestíbulo, centraron su mirada en él en cuanto el chico entró.

- ¿Por qué el acertijo ese? –le preguntó a la chica castaña-.

- Porque así nadie nos puede robar la contraseña –respondió la chica levantando la cabeza orgullosa-. Ningún miembro de las otras casas tiene la capacidad mental necesaria para pararse a pensar con paciencia.

Sirius frunció el ceño por esa observación, pero no se encontraba de humor para tener una guerra dialéctica.

- ¿Y Green? –preguntó, debido a la ausencia de la chica-.

- Siéntate ahí –le dijo sin contestarle y señalándole un sillón azul oscuro-. Jane bajará enseguida. ¿La has traído algo?

- ¿Eh?

- Lo suponía –dijo la chica con un suspiro-. ¡Hombres!

Sacó su varita del vestido, y dándole la espalda a los demás, conjuró un pequeño ramillete de flores que le tendió a Sirius bruscamente.

Cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos y medio después, Jane hizo su entrada en la sala común. Estaba guapísima con su vestido rojo y su rubio pelo cayendo en cascada por es espalda. Bajó a cámara lenta y se paró justo en el primero peldaño, disfrutando durante unos segundos de la atención recibida. Sirius recordaba esa actitud de algunas películas muggles que habían visto en casa de Remus. Lo absurdo es que de verdad la sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos la miraban. Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no echarse a reír ahí en medio. Muy bien, haría su papel unos segundos y después se burlaría a gusto.

Con elegancia se levantó, se dirigió hacia la chica y la tendió el ramillete. Jane le lanzó una mirada de aprobación, y ¡Que narices! A él también le gustaba dejar pasmada a la gente y a las chicas con la boca abierta. Sino, no sería él.

Fueron caminando hasta el vestíbulo atrayendo mucha atención. Desde luego era muy atípico verlos juntos, y todo el mundo parecía sorprendido. Ya se imaginaba Sirius los falsos rumores que se crearían incluso antes de que empezara el baile. Si escuchaba algo, se aseguraría de quedar lejos de la rubia psicópata, no sea que decidiera pagarlo con él. De todas formas, en cuanto la dejara acosar a James dudaba de que la chica tuviera la atención en otro sitio.

OO—OO

Mark y Lily llegaron al vestíbulo justo cuando abrían las puertas. El chico tiró un poco de la mano de su novia, que estaba especialmente lenta ese día.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? –la preguntó por tercera vez-.

- Nada –contestó Lily como las tras dos veces-. Estaba pensando en si había acabado todos los deberes –le dijo-.

Mark sonrió y levantó sus manos entrelazadas para darla un beso en el dorso de la mano, sin soltarla.

- Ya mañana pensarás en eso –la dijo como tranquilizante-.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa pero se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos enseguida.

Consiguieron entrar mezclándose con la gente, y Lily visualizó enseguida a su grupo de amigos. Tiró un poco de Mark y le miró algo suplicante, por lo que el chico apartó la mirada de sus amigos y siguió a su novia.

- ¿Y las mesas? –preguntó Lily cuando llegó hacia el grupo-.

- Eso mismo estábamos hablando –la dijo Gis-.

- Yo diría que Dumbledore ya tiene pensada alguna de las suyas –dijo James riendo-.

Los profesores, muy elegantes ellos, fueron desfilando por una especie de plataforma que habían colocado. El director estaba en el medio y se llevó su varita a la garganta para pronunciar el hechizo que amplificara su voz.

- Buenas noches a todos. Bienvenidos al baile de celebración de Hallowen, la fiesta más conmemorativa de la magia. En breves comenzará la celebración, para la cual hemos traído a un grupo de música muy popular: The Dark Alley. –tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar emocionados, y es que ese grupo era uno de los más populares de todo el país-. Bien, veo que están emocionados. –dijo el profesor sonriendo-. Como verán, no hay mesas para cenar, para este año se nos ha ocurrido algo muy innovador. En esta mesa del fondo –dijo señalando una pequeña mesa situada en un rincón y en la que había cientos de platos-, hay platos en apariencia normales y corrientes. Lo único que deben hacer es coger uno y nombrar aquello que les apeteca, y aparecerá al instante en el plato. ¡De esa forma ninguno tendrá queja de la comida! –añadió risueño, y los chicos le pareció que estaba enumerando todo lo que pediría-. Por otro lado, habrá otra pequeña sorpresa mientras bailan. Le he repartido a nuestro poltergeist Peeves una ramita de muérdago mágico, y él pasará la noche volando sobre las parejas. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, el muérdago mágico obliga a quienes lo tienen encima a besarse, si es que quieren moverse.

- Creo que a McGonagall la va a dar una embólea –le dijo Sirius al oído a James. El chico se sobresaltó, pues no había oído a su amigo llegar. Sin embargo, cuando miró a la profesora que estaba a la derecha del director, no le quedó más opción que darle la razón a su amigo. La profesora McGonagall miraba severamente a la masa de estudiantes, y por cada palabra del director fruncía más los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea blanca-.

- Por supuesto, no será necesario un beso de verdad en esta situación, sino que con un pequeño roce de labios, la magia surtirá el efecto. –continuó el director-. Pensé que sería entretenido, y aviso que vale para todos.

Ante estas últimas palabras, James y Sirius se separaron al instante, al igual que muchos estudiantes de sus amigos, y decidieron poner una distancia de seguridad. Algunas chicas se pegaron más a sus novios, quienes no se quejaron en esa situación, y la mayoría se rió del comportamiento de los chicos. Jane pareció encontrar el momento idóneo para saludar a James con un largo y efusivo abrazo, que hizo fruncir el ceño a Lily por lo evidente de la jugada.

Muchos olvidaron todo esto cuando The Dark Alley salieron a la plataforma que ya habían desalojado los profesores. El grupo, compuesto por tres chicos y dos chicas, vestían túnicas anchas y coloridas, muy de moda en esa época hippie. Uno de los chicos, de cabello largo hasta media espalda, se sentó tras la batería y comenzó a tocar una música de medio tiempo. Le siguió la chica morena con un violín, y otro chico un piano. Quedaron delante los vocalistas del grupo, un chico rubio que llevaba una guitarra eléctrica y una chica de pelo castaño que llevaba la gemela de esta. La canción se podía bailar tanto abrazado a tu pareja como separado, por lo que cada uno eligió una forma dependiendo del grado de confianza, y el miedo a las intenciones de Peeves.

Mark y Lily bailaban abrazados cerca de Gis y Peter, quien no se sentía cómodo agarrando a su pareja, por el compromiso que podría suponer. La latina le sonrió divertida y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para quitarles los nervios, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera. El poltergeist decidió que Mark y Lily fueran sus primeras víctimas, pero ante la predisposición de la pareja por besarse, los dejó para no volver, pues no era divertido si la pareja ya estaba deseando hacerlo.

Algo más aparte, Grace y James bailaban separados, riéndose de algo, mientras que Jane iba arrastrando a Sirius cada vez más cerca. Al ver a Peeves acercarse, la ravenclaw giró su cuerpo como si estuviera bailando y apartó a Grace de un empujón exclamando:

- ¡Cambio de parejas!

Sirius tuvo ganas de echarse a reír por el atrevimiento de la chica, pero se contuvo pues tuvo que sostener a Grace para que no cayera al suelo del empujón. James fue a preguntarle a su acompañante si estaba bien, pero Jane se le colgó del cuello antes de que pudiera hablar, y le arrastró unos metros para que no pudiera hablar con sus amigos.

Grace miró a Sirius ceñuda.

- Supongo que estás encantado de haberte librado de ella –le acusó-.

- Nadie me lo reprocharía –dijo Sirius sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Pobre James, debía haber sospechado que la habías invitado por algo así.

- ¿Qué te fastidie más, que James esté incómodo con ella o que tú te hayas quedado sin pareja? –la preguntó Sirius ampliando su sonrisa-.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamó Grace indignada-.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó el chico cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Grace-.

- ¿Qué? –acertó a decir-.

- Bailar, pista, tú y yo –dijo Sirius despacio y haciendo muchos movimientos de manos-.

La broma le costó un golpe en el hombro, pero al final la rubia aceptó bailar con él. Para sorpresa de Grace, su ex la apretó fuerte de la cintura para estrechar el contacto. Estuvieron bailando en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Grace alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius y hablarle.

- Tengo entendido que has conseguido un gran avance en tu relación. Te felicito. –le dijo sonriendo tímidamente-.

- ¿Has hablado con Kate? –preguntó el chico emocionado. Grace asintió con la cabeza y él esbozó una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Grace pareció pensárselo unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Honestamente, ella cree que vuestra reconciliación no pasa de esta noche –al ver la alegría del chico su sonrisa flaqueó unos instantes, por lo que escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius-. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. –le dijo sin mirarle-.

- La verdad que un mes de pelea me parece más que suficiente –la respondió Sirius-.

- Solo te pido que no la hagas daño. Ella se merece lo mejor

- Lo sé.

Después de eso, continuaron bailando de nuevo en silencio, mientras que por la mente de cada uno rondaban multitud de pensamientos.

OO—OO

Remus y Sadie estaban apoyados contra la pared, cada uno con un plato en la mano y a un metro el uno del otro. Sadie tenía el plato repleto de galletitas saladas que casi no había probado, mientras que Remus degustaba un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- Si quieres bailar, dilo –dijo Remus-.

- No gracias –repuso Sadie fríamente-.

- Vale –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si luego las chicas te preguntan si te ha divertido dilas que sí, que luego me echan la bronca a mi.

- Tranqui.

- Bien.

Y esa había sido su conversación más larga por el momento. Remus no estaba incómodo, valoraba el silencio mucho más que sus amigos. Y Sadie tampoco se sentía mal así. Su humor no había mejorado mucho desde que la obligaran a vestirse en la torre, por lo que agradecía que su compañero no se empeñara en llenar todos los silencios. La verdad es que, entre todo lo malo, había tenido suerte de ir con Lupin. El muchacho incluso volvía a caerla bien, pues no la presionaba para nada y era increíblemente conformista.

- Voy a coger una bebida –anunció para después irse a otra mesa donde había acumulados vasos con el mismo hechizo que los platos. Cogió uno y, mirándolo, dijo-. Zumo de calabaza.

Al instante la bebida apareció en el vaso y la chica lo bebió sin prisas, apoyada contra la pared y viendo a sus compañeros bailar una canción muy rítmica. Al otro lado de la pista, en el aire, vio al poltergeist riéndose escandalosamente. Sea lo que sea lo que hubiera hecho, seguro que alguien estaba incómodo. Se movió un poco y se puso de puntillas para ver mejor, y no se equivocó. Podía ver a su amigo James forcejeando con esa rubia con la que Sirius había ido. Peeves estaba parado justo encima de ellos con el muérdago, y la chica tenía a James bien agarrado del cuello. Más que besarle, parecía que le estaba succionando, y Sadie no sabía si James quería apartarse porque no le gustaba el beso o porque necesitaba respirar.

Aún sintiendo lástima por su amigo, la chica apartó la mirada para observar al resto. Al menos sus compañeras ahora estaban demasiado ocupadas bailando con sus parejas como para obligarla a ella a nada más. Hora y media de preparación ya había sido suficiente tortura. Cerca de ella, aunque no parecía haberse percatado de ello, estaba Jeff con su pareja. Sadie no lograba comprender cómo esa chica no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano parecía un pato cuando bailaba, pero desde luego no lo hacía. Más bien parecían metidos en su mundo, hablando y riéndose. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Jeff tan extrovertido y divertido con alguien, de verdad se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo con esa chica. Y Sadie prefería ponerse esos tacones de aguja todos los días durante el resto de su vida, que admitir que de verdad se sentía muy feliz por su hermano.

Hablando de los tacones, de pronto sintió un dolor intenso en el pie derecho que la hizo soltar un pequeño grito. Miró hacia su derecha y vio que una pareja había tropezado con ella.

- ¡Lo siento de verdad! Ha sido culpa mía –dijo el chico-.

Sadie le miró fríamente, pero su cara se crispó cuando reconoció a Regulus Black. En un primer momento, el chico no pareció reconocerla y no comprendió su expresión. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos mirándola fijamente, se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

- ¿Williams? –preguntó inseguro-.

- Vaya Black, sabes hablar. Es un gran descubrimiento –ironizó Sadie fríamente-.

- ¿En qué especie de máquina te han metido para que parezcas una chica? –preguntó él hirientemente-.

- Pues déjame decirte que a ti el negro no te queda nada bien. Desde luego la elegancia en tu familia la heredó solo tu hermano –respondió ella sin dejarse impresionar-.

- Oye Regulus, vamos a bailar –le dijo la chica que acompañaba al Slytherin-.

Regulus no pareció ni oírla, y siguió mirando a Sadie con el mismo odio de siempre. La chica no pareció dispuesta a continuar soportando la situación y si marchó sin él. Regulus no pareció ni notarlo.

- Aún no me has dicho en qué máquina te metieron –la dijo sonriendo de nuevo-.

- Tú tampoco me has dicho en que tubérculo te encontraron tus padres.

Regulus ignoró el ataque y volvió por otro flanco.

- Por cierto, veo que eres más inteligente de lo que creía. O más cobarde –añadió ampliando su sonrisa-. No le has dicho a nadie nada. Veo que te has tomado en serio lo que te dije.

- Y veo que tú eres tan ególatra que no has sido capaz de tomarte en serio lo que te dije yo –dijo Sadie levantando la cabeza para quedar a su altura-.

- No me hagas reír.

- En mi vida he hablado más en serio. Deberías aprender a elegir bien tus enemigos. Déjame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó irse lo más rápido y a la vez lo más elegante posible, pero sus pies no se movieron del lugar.

- ¿Qué...?

Y entonces escuchó una desagradable risa encima de ella. Miró a Regulus, y luego los dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo para ver a Peeves que los observaba divertido, y sostenía el muérdago entre ellos.

- No me jodas... –murmuró Regulus-.

Sadie estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas, en su cuello podía sentir su vena latiendo fuertemente, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono cada vez más rojo. No por la vergüenza, sino por la furia. Lamentó profundamente que Peeves ya estuviera muerto, pues habría sido una buena forma de descargar su ira.

- Que conste que no hay nada que me repugne más –dijo acercándose rápidamente y tomando la cabeza del chico con ambas manos-.

Con un gesto de asco rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y le dio un beso rápido y corto al chico. Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera reaccionar, salió corriendo para mantener distancias.

Regulus tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando quiso buscar a los culpables, ambos había huido. Uno estaba volando por encima de un grupo de hufflepuffs que se intentaban separar mucho los unos de los otros, mientras que la extraña chica gryffindor había hecho mutis por el foro y no se la veía por ningún lado.

Lo que sí vio, fue una melena rubio cobrizo que, como siempre, llamó su atención. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella por detrás, sonriendo ligeramente al saber que la podría sobresaltar de nuevo.

- Grace, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver que la chica se agitaba y se llevaba una mano al pecho-.

Al reconocerlo, Grace le sonrió y suspiró.

- Buscaba a James, ¿Le has visto? –preguntó-.

- No –contestó Regulus escuetamente, pretendiendo ocultar la frialdad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que alguien nombrar a su hermano o s su amigos-. Tenía entendido que venía contigo.

- Sí, pero Green lo secuestró –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo la acabo de ver a ella sola buscando a alguien, por lo que me figuro que James ha logrado huir, después de todo.

Regulus rió un poco. Seguramente todo el colegio sabía la obsesión que se traía la ravenclaw, y aunque no lo había presenciado, en unos minutos ya había corrido el bulo por toda la sala de que la chica había estado a punto de violar a Potter en medio de la pista.

- Ya aparecerá –la dijo-. De mientras, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- Claro –aceptó la chica con una amplia sonrisa-.

Aunque la canción era muy rítmica, Regulus la cogió fuerte de la cintura y la acercó a él, para bailar lentamente. A Grace se la pasó por la cabeza que quizá era una extraña costumbre familiar. También era irónico que, aunque había venido con James, apenas había podido bailar con el chico, y sus acompañantes habían sido dos hermanos que se negaban el uno al otro. Sonrió a Regulus mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del chico. Él siempre la había caído bien, pese a que sus compañías no la parecían adecuadas. Sin embargo, jamás la había discriminado por ser gryffindor o porque sus padres rechazaran definitivamente pertenecer al grupito de locos de Voldemort. Regulus siempre la había tratado muy bien, siempre había estado allí para ella. Incluso en aquella época cuando Sirius y ella... En realidad prefería no pensar en aquella época. "El pasado, pasado está" pensó.

OO—OO

Kate y Derek bailaban la canción junto al grupo de amigos del chico. En más de una ocasión, el chico había intentado cogerla de la cintura para atraerla más cerca, pero Kate se había apartado con maestría. La verdad es que la chica no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Grace que hacía referencia a que tal vez el chico buscara algo más con ella. No era desconfiada, más bien al contrario, pero la insistencia del chico, más la cara que había puesto al ir a recogerla, realmente no la habían gustado.

Al juntarse con los amigos de él, algunos habían hecho alguna bromas que la habían molestado. ¿Acaso Derek no había aclarado a sus amigos que ellos dos solo eran eso, amigos? Él siempre se había portado con ella como un perfecto caballero, pero desde luego no estaba cómoda en esa situación. Parecía que se había perdido algún chiste privado, como cuando el chico llamado Andrew le preguntó con mucha sorna si ella era muy amiguita de Grace, o cuando el otro chico llamado Mike le respondió al primero que ella era ahora más amiguita de Derek. El único que la había tratado con amabilidad y que no parecía hablar con segundas, era ese chico tan tímido llamado Dave que miraba a Derek un poco enfurruñado. Ella no había dejado de notar que su amigo estaba muy incómodo con las miradas de Dave.

- ¿Os habéis peleado Dave y tú? –le preguntó tras pensarse unos minutos si hacerlo o no-.

- No. –respondió Derek fríamente-.

Kate le miró molesta por su tono de voz, y el chico cambió el gesto.

- No es nada –la dijo mucho más amable-. Solo tenemos diferentes opiniones...

Pero Kate no le escuchó esta vez. Toda su atención estaba fija en algo que la parecía mucho más interesante, a unos metros y separado de ellos por unas cuantas parejas. Sirius estaba de pie, quieto, sexy como nunca y mirándola con la mayor provocación del mundo. Sabía que esa sonrisa torcida y esa mirada penetrante estaban hechas especialmente para volverla loca, pero no por ello pudo dejar de mostrar la sonrisa más bobalicona del mundo. Él estaba, sencillamente, guapísimo.

Derek la cogió de la mano y le hizo girar sobre sí misma, quizá para llamar su atención. No consiguió esa atención, pero sí que ella perdiera de vista a su chico favorito. Cuando volvió a mirar, él ya no estaba. Frunció los labios. Se sentía como una niña la mañana de Navidad que no ha recibido lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué se había ido?

OO—OO

- ¡Au! –protestó Gis cuando Peter la pisó-.

- ¡Perdona Gis! –exclamó el muchacho llevándose una mano a la boca al darse cuenta del traspiés-.

Gis le sonrió para decirle que no ocurría nada, y tomó la barbilla del chico con una mano para que la mirara, ya que había vuelto la vista hacia otro lugar, justo donde miraba cuando la había pisado de lleno en un pie.

- Peter, procura mirarme. Así no me pisarás –le dijo con una risa-.

- Ya...

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando seguía mirando hacia el mismo lugar algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Gis-.

- Es que... no sé qué hace Moony. Lleva un rato dando vueltas y cambiando de dirección –la dijo señalándole a su amigo con la cabeza que, de hecho, miraba extrañado el aire de su alrededor-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

- No lo sé –dijo ella-. Vamos a ver.

Le cogió de la mano para ir juntos a ver qué le ocurría a Remus, pero de repente, todo se oscureció.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –escuchó reclamar a Peter, a alguien a quien no veía, pero que había supuesto la había tapado los ojos con las manos-.

Pudo oír como alguien le pedía silencio al chico, y dos segundos después, sintió un cálido aliento en el cuello y la oreja derecha.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte –le dijo una voz masculina en un susurro. No acabó de reconocer la voz, pero la sonaba mucho-.

- ¿Qué...? –se apartó las manos de los ojos y giró sobre sí misma para ver al desconocido que la había hablado al oído-.

Se quedó completamente estática cuando se encontró frente a frente con Anthony. Sí, era él. Solo unos centímetros más alto que ella, de pelo castaño algo desordenado, una túnica algo sucia y su sonrisa tímida de siempre. Sonrisa que fue flaqueando cuando pasaron los segundos y ella seguía sin reaccionar. Anthony miró de reojo a Peter, al parecer buscando una respuesta a la actitud de su novia. Sin embargo, Peter no sabía quién era y no estaba demasiado seguro de si no debía apartar al chico lejos de Gisele. Al fin y cabo, la chica seguía ahí de pie con la boca abierta.

Gis soltó una gran exclamación, sobresaltándolos a ambos y se tiró a los brazos de Anthony. Como el chico no estaba preparado para eso, tuvo que controlar mucho su equilibrio para que no cayeran los dos al suelo. La respondió al abrazo más seguro y riéndose alegremente. Esa sí era su Gisele, ya le extrañaba.

- Te ha costado reconocerme ¿eh? –bromeó aún con su novia pegada a su cuello-.

- Es que me ha costado asimilar que estabas aquí –le respondió ella separándose el tiempo justo para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías hoy... cosas que hacer? –dijo al final al percatarse de la presencia de Peter-.

- Sí. Por eso estoy así. –dijo señalando la túnica. Después bajó la voz para que solo ella le oyera-. Pero Moody me dijo que sino iba a estar a lo que tenía que estar, lo mejor era que viniera al estúpido baile y le dejara trabajar en paz. Palabras textuales –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. No parecía demasiado triste por haber sido "expulsado" de la misión-.

Gis le volvió a abrazar eufórica. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban dos meses sin verse. Justo ese día hacia dos meses, pues Anthony no había podido ir a despedirla a la estación, a la cual ella casi había llegado tarde por culpa de otra de las reuniones de la Orden.

- ¡Uy perdona Peter! –le dijo al chico que seguía mirándoles, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa-. Este es Anthony. Anthony, este es Peter, un compañero de clase.

- Mucho gusto –dijo Peter apretándole la mano al recién llegado-. Me alegro que hayas venido, Gis tiene ahora mucha mejor cara.

- Igualmente –dijo Anthony respondiéndole al apretón-. ¿Te importa si bailo con ella un poco? Sé que has venido a acompañarla pero...

- Descuida –le interrumpió Peter sonriendo alzando las manos. Se volvió hacia Gis para indicarla con la mirada que no le importaba en absoluto-. Iré a ver qué busca Remus –la dijo-.

Se giró para mirar a su amigo, pero este ya no estaba en aquel lugar. Gis y él miraron alrededor, pero no encontraron rastro del licántropo por ningún lado. Literalmente, se había evaporado.

- Tranquila –la dijo al ver la confusión en los ojos de la latina-. Ahora le busco. Pasároslo bien, chicos –les deseó, dándole una palmada a Anthony en la espalda y saliendo de la pista de baile-.

OO—OO

Después de una hora, la conversación entre Mark y Lily se había apaciguado bastante. El chico había aguantado estoicamente bailando los primeros veinte minutos, pero Lily podía ver claramente que su novio estaba incómodo. No es que ninguno bailara estupendamente, pero si encima no le gustaba, ni disfrutaba de la música, aquello se convertiría en algo tedioso. Por eso le propuso descansar un rato e ir a tomar algo.

Así había acabado, en un corrillo con los intelectuales del curso, discutiendo sobre la conveniencia de los tratados internacionales, mientras Lily miraba la pista de baile con ansiedad y sostenía en las manos un plato con sus galletas favoritas, que en aquel momento la sabían rancias. Ella era la primera que se emocionaba hablando de política, pero aquello era una fiesta. ¿Aquella gente no descansaba el cerebro nunca? Suponía que no. Eran unos intelectuales, los empollones. Sin embargo, ella también estaba considerada como una empollona. ¿La gente de verdad creía que ella era así? Puso una mueca en su cara, que no supo si se debió al pensamiento o a que se estaba empachando a galletas. Dejó el plato a un lado por si acaso. Sin embargo, la idea seguía rondando su cabeza. No sabía por qué la llamaban empollona o come libros. No es que viviera para los estudios, como alguno de aquellos chicos. Ella simplemente seguía sintiéndose fascinada por todo ese mundo. Puede que la mayoría habrían crecido considerando la magia como algo normal, pero ella la descubrió de golpe a los 11 años, y seis años después, no había terminado de descubrir todas las maravillas que ese mundo la proporcionaba. Si además incluía a eso, que tenía facilidad para los estudios, suponía que sí, que la imagen que daba era de una auténtica come libros.

Sin embargo, esa noche ella quería bailar, bromear, hablar sobre cualquier tema insustancial, reírse aunque fuera de algo absurdo... Y hablando de absurdo, en ese momento ella misma debía ser algo absurda, pues la parecía estar viendo a James escondido debajo de una mesa. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, pero al abrirlos, James seguía debajo de la mesa de las bebidas, mirando algo aterrorizado a su alrededor y con el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre. Parecía un cachorrito maltratado, y Lily sintió diversión y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Se giró para mirar a su novio, quien estaba absorto en una conversación con sus amigos Sam y Roger.

- Mark –le susurró para que se acercara y así poder hablarle al oído-. ¿Te importa si voy un rato con mi mejor amigo? –le dijo señalando con la cabeza en dirección a James-.

Mark miró extrañado en aquella dirección, pues en primer momento no reconoció a nadie que podría entrar en la definición de "mejor amigo de Lily". Pero tras entrecerrar un poco los ojos, descubrió a James en una posición que le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja aún sonriendo abiertamente y le dijo:

- No me importa, y además creo que necesita ayuda.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, convencida de ello, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba James. Al llegar a la mesa, cogió un vaso, al que susurró "Cerveza de mantequilla", haciendo que se llenase de dicho líquido. Después se puso de cuclillas y miró debajo de la mesa a James, que miraba hacia el fondo de la pista sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Le apetece, caballero? –le dijo en tono divertido-.

La reacción de James quizá fue algo exagerada. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al oír una voz femenina fue echarse hacia atrás, por lo que dio con su cabeza en la mesa y estuvo a punto de tirarla. Después miró hacia la figura q le miraba desde fuera, con los labios tensos de aguantarse la risa y un vaso de plástico que le seguía ofreciendo.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó nada más reconocer el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró con fuerza-. ¡Que susto me has pegado! Creí que eras Jane.

Lily tuvo que luchar por aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de ansiedad que ponía James con solo pronunciar el nombre de la ravenclaw. Debía haberle agobiado un poco esa noche.

- Te vi desde la otra punta –le dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde seguían su novio y sus amigos-.

- ¿Se me ve desde lejos? –preguntó el chico abriendo mucho los ojos. Estaba claro que no había elegido bien su escondite-.

- En realidad, no creo que nadie más se haya fijado. Yo me estaba aburriendo como una ostra y estaba a un paso de ponerme a buscar doxys en las cortinas –añadió divertida a la par que sincera-.

- ¿Te estás aburriendo? –dijo James olvidando de pronto su problema. Miró hacia donde estaba Mark-. ¿Por qué no te ha sacado a bailar? –la preguntó-.

- Bailamos al principio, pero creo que se aburre –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Que idiota, si yo tuviera una novia como tú, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de abrazarte con la excusa de un baile –susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella-.

Lily le miró con una sonrisa radiante que no se le escapó. Miró el brillo en sus ojos y supo que "su pelirroja" estaba tramando algo.

- Al decir eso, te comprometes a sacarme tú a bailar –le dijo, afirmando las sospechas del joven-.

"Que todas las intuiciones acaben igual de bien" pensó para sí mismo. Sin embargo, sacó un poco la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y miró alrededor. Lily adivinó qué buscaba, o más bien de qué quería cerciorarse, y se puso de pie para tener una visión más amplia del lugar. Recorrió todo el Gran Comedor con la vista.

- No hay moros en la costa –le dijo imitando el tono de los piratas al dirigirse a su capitán-.

- Entonces vamos –dijo James mucho más animado-.

Salió de debajo de la mesa, se estiró un poco, pues los músculos se le había agarrotado el cuarto de hora largo que llevaba ahí abajo, y tomó a Lily de la mano para llevarla al centro de la pista.

Haciendo eco de sus palabras, la tomó de la cintura aunque la canción era rítmica, pero a Lily no pareció molestarla, pues le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado para que huyas así de Green? –le preguntó mirándole a los ojos-.

- Digamos que me secuestró durante la primera canción, después me retuvo como prisionero otras cuantas más, me ha acosado sexualmente teniendo a Peeves como cómplice, y cuando conseguí escaparme, se ha puesto a seguirme, hasta el punto de organizar una "partida de caza" con sus amigas. Llevaban un rato buscándome por todo el Comedor, y como son muchas, solo se me ocurrió meterme debajo de la mesa para evitarlas.

Lily se echó a reír a carcajadas, imaginándose la incómoda situación en la que se debió encontrar su amigo.

- No te rías –la reprochó James haciendo un puchero, pero conservando el humor en sus ojos-. Creo que con todo eso, tengo motivos de sobra para denunciarla. –después se puso muy serio, fingiendo considerar el tema en serio-. Quizás debería pedirle consejo a Grace, ya que ella está tan interesada en el derecho mágico. ¿Crees que querrá llevar mi caso?

- Por supuesto. Además siempre da prestigio representar a un rico en un juicio por acoso sexual –dijo Lily fingiendo la misma seriedad-.

Ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo, disfrutando de una charla insustancial. Esa que tanto deseaba Lily hacía unos minutos.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde has dejado a Grace? –preguntó la pelirroja al recordar que si amiga era la acompañante de James ese día-.

- Triunfando por ahí –dijo James con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Triunfando?

- Sí. Cuando Jane me secuestró, la dejé con Sirius, y en mi huída la he visto con dos más, bailando. Un par de minutos antes de que aparecieras, la vi bailando con un hufflepuff que iba a herbología con nosotros en quinto. Y conociéndola, seguro que tiene una cola de pretendientes esperando su lugar –la dijo guiñándola un ojo-.

- Me alegro que se lo esté pasando bien –dijo Lily sinceramente-.

- Yo también. No entendía que quisiera quedarse en la torre –la confesó-.

- No quería meterse con nadie ahora, ya sabes –le dijo la chica. Después se quedó callada pensando, y le preguntó más preocupada-. Oye, ¿Estará cómoda? Porque igual está bailando con ellos por compromiso y está deseando librarse de ellos.

- No –negó James con la cabeza-. Si se sintiera agobiada seguro que me habría buscado para decirles a todos que ya tenía acompañante.

Aquello convenció a Lily, que dejó de lado los pensamientos en su mejor amiga y se concentraba en reír y bromear con su "mejor amigo".

OO—OO

Tal como habría vaticinado James, Grace le estaba buscando desesperada. Después de dejar a Regulus, había tenido que bailar con cinco chicos diferentes, y en las cinco ocasiones había tenido que vigilar las dos manos de su acompañante, como si en realidad fueran ocho.

Por más que miraba a la pista, a las mesas o a los pasillos, no conseguía ver rastro de James, o en su defecto, del vestido rojo de Green que tanto destacaba. Ambos estaban completamente desaparecidos.¿Dónde estaría su amigo? Habría diferentes opciones: una, que las fuerzas oscuras hubieran entrado en Hogwarts y se habrían llevado a algunos alumnos, sin que los demás, y en especial Dumbledore se percatara de ello. Tenía que reconocer que esa posibilidad era muy remota. También podría ser que Green habría secuestrado a James, y lo tuviera encadenado y amordazado en alguna mazmorra a la espera de que sacara el látigo. Tampoco la extrañaría demasiado que eso pasase. Pero siendo sinceros, si iban a jugar a juegos para mayores, dudaba que James se negara a algo así, por lo que solo quedaba la opción más creíble: la chica la había hecho una proposición indecente, y su amigo que, como todos los hombres, solo pensaba con la bragueta, la había seguido a donde ella quisiera y ahora volverían a estar revolcados en la torre de Astronomía.

Se mosqueó, claro que sí. Si pides a una amiga que te acompañe al baile, ¡ten la decencia de permanecer a su lado un rato, ayudándola a quitarse los moscones de encima y no a revolcarte con una con la que podrías hacerlo cualquier otro día! Bufó. Encima no veía tampoco a Remus y Sadie. Aunque dudaba muchísimo que estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que James y Green... De todas formas, también estaba molesta con Remus. ¡Vaya amigos tenía! Uno tras la barbie del colegio (típico) y otro seguro que se habría escabullido ya a la sala común. Ten amigos para esto...

De pronto vio su salvación, junto a la mesa de bebidas. Vale, habría preferido las otras dos opciones, pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Así que, al ver acercarse de nuevo a otro chico, casi corrió hacia donde Sirius estaba recostado, mirando fijamente el fondo de un vaso.

Por su parte, Sirius acababa de llegar a la mesa. Estaba francamente divertido por los intentos de Rumsfelt de conseguir la atención de Kate. Y estaba feliz porque ella prefiriera mirarlo a él en la distancia, que oír lo que tuviera que decirle el ravenclaw. Se sentía tan generoso, que decidió darle unos minutos de ventaja antes de ir a buscar a su chica. De pronto, algo golpeó su abdomen, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que lo miraba suplicantes.

- ¿Qué..?

- Si me ayudas, te debo una –le cortó Grace-.

Aún confuso, Sirius levantó la vista, justo detrás de la chica, para ver como un muchacho que le sonaba de algo, se había parado y los miraba a los dos algo confuso. Después volvió a mirar a Grace que le miraba más suplicante. Lo entendió. Solo tenía que hacer un gesto para hacer que el chico se marchara, y le hizo. Levantó su brazo y lo pasó por la cintura de la chica. El otro chico notó la indirecta y se dio media vuelta, bastante desilusionado. Sirius sonrió. Le encantaba lo que su presencia al lado de una chica provocaba en los demás. Después miró a Grace, quien ya se había soltado de él, y la sonrió también.

- ¿Quieres? –la ofreció de su vaso-.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica algo dudosa. No se fiaba del todo de él, y Sirius sabía que era inteligente por su parte-.

- No lo sé –la confesó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándola el vaso vacío-. Aún no me he decidido.

- Pues haz los honores –le dijo sonriente. Sirius compuso una sonrisa torcida-.

- Whisky de fuego –murmuró hacia el vaso-.

Sin embargo, este seguía vacío. Sirius repitió el nombre de la bebida con las cejas enarcadas. Nada de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua, claramente divertido.

- Tenía que haber supuesto que "el dire" no nos dejaría beber alcohol.

- Estaba claro –coincidió Grace con una risita-. Pídeme una cerveza de mantequilla, anda.

Sirius así lo hizo, y cuando el líquido apareció en el vaso, se lo tendió a la rubia que se le llevó a la boca mirándole agradecida.

- ¿Dónde está Prongs? –preguntó Sirius de repente-.

- Supongo que en el mismo lugar que tu acompañante –le dijo recalcando el pronombre, para darle a entender que si estaba sola en ese momento, se debía en parte a su culpa-.

Si Sirius notó esa indirecta, desde luego no lo dio a ver, pues seguía con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que le había visto mientras se acercaba a él. Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, cada uno con un vaso en la mano y mirando el conjunto del baile. Cuando consideró que había pasado tiempo suficiente, Sirius se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso y lo hizo desparecer con la varita. Ya era hora de ir a buscar a Kate.

- Bueno, yo voy a hacer algo que tengo pendiente –la dijo a Grace guiñándola un ojo-.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente. Cuando fue a dar el tercer paso, Sirius notó que algo le retenía, como una pared invisible. Extrañado, pasó la mano por el aire, pero no había nada, sin embargo, al volver a andar le pasó lo mismo. No podía avanzar.

- El precio para salir de aquí es un besito –dijo una voz encima de su cabeza, seguida de una estridente risa-.

- ¡Peeves! –exclamó el chico furioso, atrayendo la atención de Grace, primero a él, y luego al poltergeist-.

Peeves parecía muy satisfecho con la furia de Sirius y la sorpresa de Grace que miraba el muérdago con los ojos desorbitados. Se rió más fuerte y empezó a hacer ruidos de besos, haciendo que Sirius se enfadara más. Ya iba a sacar su varita, cuando la mano de Grace le detuvo.

- No te metas en problemas ¿quieres? –le dijo seriamente-.

Sirius se lo pensó unos segundos, pero guardó la varita en el bolsillo de nuevo, haciéndole caso a la chica.

- ¿Te importa? –la preguntó señalándole el muérdago con la cabeza-.

Grace se encogió de hombros.

- Tampoco hay más remedio –le dijo, dando un paso hacia él-.

Sirius la tomó de la barbilla y, rápidamente, acabó con la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los de Grace. Por instinto, Grace llevó sus manos hasta el pelo de él, profundizando el beso mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sirius gimió dentro de su boca, y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura, por donde la apretó con fuerza contra él. Sorprendiendo a la chica, introdujo la lengua en su boca y acarició la de ella que comenzó a danzar junto a la suya. Sonrió al oír el gemido de la chica, y al notar como sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a su pelo. Siempre había sido muy apasionada, como él. Siempre se habían complementado de maravilla. Una de sus manos trepó por la espalda de ella hasta atrapar las puntas de su larga melena rubia...

Un momento, ¿Larga melena rubia? Se apartó de golpe de ella, al percatarse que era a Grace a quien estaba besando de esa manera. Casi estuvo a punto de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había abstraído aquel beso, hasta el punto de que había olvidado dónde estaba y a quién estaba besando. Miró por última vez a su ex novia, quien acababa de abrir los ojos y le miraba con la misma confusión que él a ella. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas del sonrojo que no había conseguido vencer a Sirius.

No pudo aguantarlo más, y se dio la vuelta, escapándose corriendo de ella, de las sensaciones que había tenido, de todo aquello... De repente, le faltaba el aire. Lo que necesitaba, era ir a buscar a Kate, como ya había planeado. Sí, era eso. La iría a buscar, la besaría, dejaría el orgullo de lado y la pediría que volviera con él. Si la chica era lógica con lo que le había insinuado, le diría que sí, y todo volvería a ser como debía ser. Olvidaría por segunda vez que en algún momento Grace Sandler había significado algo más para él, que lo que debía ser, una simple compañera. Una más...

OO—OO

Peeves por su parte, se había ido enseguida. En cuanto esos dos comenzaron a estar cómodos intercambiando saliva, el poltergeist decidió cambiar de víctimas. Ya se empezaba a a aburrir. A la mayoría ya les había molestado, aunque pocos se habían enfadado, tal y como a él le hacía gracia. Y parecía que ninguno había decidido cambiar de pareja... De pronto vio un destello rojo, algo que siempre destaca en un mar de cabezas. Bueno, era Evans, la premio anual de gryffindor que tenía complejo de McGonagall. A esa ya la había molestado, o más bien la había dado la excusa. Ella y el rubio prefecto de hufflepuff no necesitaron ver el muérdago dos veces para lanzarse al ataque. Sin embargo, ese de ahí no era rubio... Una sonrisa maligna se formó en la cara del poltergeist más travieso de Hogwarts.

James y Lily habían continuado hablando y bromeando, sin intenciones de dejar de bailar juntos. En un principio, la idea de Lily era bailar un par de canciones con su amigo y después volver con su novio, pero ahora se estaba divirtiendo tanto, que ni se había planteado abandonar la compañía de James. Estaba cómoda, relajada y claramente divertida. Cuando estaba con James era tan fácil ser ella misma, que olvidaba el resto.

No estaban hablando de nada concreto, más bien riéndose de cómo bailaban algunos compañeros, de los pasos exagerados y divertidos que hacía James, o del sombrero de Dumbledore. Nada serio, como a Lily le gustaba en esas situaciones. En una de las vueltas que James la dio, en un alarde de baile loco, vio destello sobre ellos que, unido a la risas de algunos compañeros de su alrededor, la llevó a levantar la cabeza instantáneamente. Allí estaba Peeves, ese dicho poltergeist que la tiraba de las trenzas cuando era más pequeña. La visión la congeló la sonrisa en su rostro, y al ver su reacción, James también levantó la vista. La pelirroja se sentía algo alterada, y el moreno estaba en shock. Ambos sabían lo que esa significaba, pero no parecían asimilarlo del todo. James sabía que eso sería motivo de sobra para saltar de alegría, pero también estaban los nervios y el ligero dolor en el pecho que le daba al ver a Lily con expresión de horror. Expresión de horror ante la perspectiva de besarle. A él también se le congeló la sonrisa, no podría disfrutar algo que Lily aborreciera, aunque fuera algo que él llevaba soñando tres años...

Lily miraba con horror el muérdago, y oía las risitas de los compañeros de alrededor. Eso era lo que la causaba pánico. No besar a James, pues tampoco era para tanto darle un pequeño beso a tu mejor amigo. Lo malo era tener que hacerlo delante de todos aquellos cotillas que consideraban muy gracioso ver un beso entre Evans y Potter, quienes hasta el año pasado se dedicaban a tirarse todo cuanto tenían en las manos. Ya se imaginaba lo que se diría al día siguiente. La gente, como siempre, tan chismosa...

Miró a James con seriedad, intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para indicarle que el problema no era él en absoluto. James la devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, lo único que les interesa es tu reacción. Cuando vean que no le das importancia, dejarán de mirar –la susurró-.

La sonrisa de Lily aumentó, y por decisión propia inclinó su rostro sobre el de James. Él la cogió de la nuca, y para darla valor, rozó chistosamente sus narices. Cuando la pelirroja soltó una tímida carcajada, él la sonrió más ampliamente y terminó con la distancia entre ellos. Para no parecer un maniquí, Lily rodeó la cintura del chico con su brazos, y James puso su otra mano sobre la nuca de ella, acariciando su mejilla que el pulgar.

Cuando James se iba a apartar, oyó un suspiro de Lily y, para su sorpresa, la chica le lamió el labio inferior. El chico perdió el control. La agarró más fuerte de la cabeza, sin preocuparse de despeinarla, y tampoco pareció importarla a ella. Podía sentir las manos de Lily apretando y arrugando su túnica de gala. Si quería, podía romperla, a él lo único que le importaba era que no cesara ese beso.

Sin embargo, la falta de aire se hizo más patente que nunca. Se separaron agitados, respirando entrecortadamente y apoyando su frente en la del otro. Si los demás seguían mirando, a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Fue Lily la primera que se movió, rozando de nuevo su nariz con la del chico, provocando que en él una pequeña risa. Ella le sonrió ampliamente de vuelta. James estaba desconcertado, pero exultante de felicidad.

Cuando se separaron más, ella le miró fijamente, pero su mirada indicaba que su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí. Poco a poco, su sonrisa fue flaqueando, hasta convertirse en una mueca. James sabía que eso no era bueno, pero no podía moverse. De repente, Lily comenzó a negar con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y antes de que James pudiera volver a respirar, ella salió corriendo, empujando a las parejas que se interponían en su camino. Sin embargo, tampoco en ese momento, James fue capaz de moverse. Se quedó en la pista de baile, con los brazos caídos a ambos lugares de su cuerpo, la boca desencajada y la mirada fija en un punto rojo y negro que se iba alejando cada vez más...

OO—OO

Peter había buscado a Remus por todas partes. Que el mismo Merlín se le apareciera sino lo había hecho. Pero su amigo licántropo no aparecía por ningún lugar. Había rodeado la pista de baile dos veces, aunque dudaba mucho que Remus estuviera bailando con la más borde de los hermanos Williams. Había mirado por todos los pasillos a los que daba el Gran Comedor, incluso había subido a la torre Gryffindor, pero Moony se había esfumado literalmente.

Estaba algo mosqueado, no con Remus, sino porque había desaparecido con más facilidad que un fantasma. Entró de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, quizá su amigo había ido a dar una vuelta y había vuelto al baile en su ausencia. Decidió darse un descanso, se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas y llenó su vaso de zumo de calabaza, y después se dirigió hacia la mesa de los platos donde pidió un trozo de tarta de melaza. Se recostó en un rincón, dio un sorbo al vaso y lo dejó en el suelo a su lado, para poder disfrutar de la tarta con ambas manos.

Tenía otro motivo para encontrar a Remus: se aburría. No es que le encantara bailar, pero al menos Gis no le regañaba por su torpeza, y no conocía a nadie que se aburriera en compañía de la latina. Pero a Gisele la había llegado una compañía que ella ansiaba más. Ni siquiera lamentó el hecho que le había dejado solo. La sonrisa de Gis lo merecía, y cuando apareció ese chico, esta se había hecho más amplia que nunca. Él simplemente se alegraba, Gis era el tipo de personas que se merecían sonreír a todas las horas del día.

- ¿Este es el rincón de los solitarios o solo lo parece? –preguntó una voz femenina cerca suyo-.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una chica con un vestido color verde oscuro, un bonito peinado y una gafas rectangulares de montura color verde. La reconoció enseguida, pues iban juntos a muchas clases, aunque ella fuera una Slytherin.

- Eso parece, Gibbon –la respondió lacónicamente-. ¿Tú no tienes pareja? –la preguntó a riesgo de que le mandara a la porra-.

La chica le miró directamente por primera vez, con una mirada fría y algo calculadora. Parecía estar juzgando qué era necesario contar y qué no. Peter tuvo ganas de bufar en voz alta. Muy típico de Slytherins el considerar cualquier estúpida frase como de información vital. Al parecer, decidió que el mundo no corría peligro si le respondía.

- No desde que huí de su aburrida compañía –a la respuesta le acompañó una tímida sonrisa-. ¿Y tú Pettigrew?

- Yo solo era el sustituto, y él oficial ya llegó –respondió sin pensarlo-.

La miró, pero ella ya había apartado la vista de él. Era una Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, pero si había algo que tenía de diferente Marylin Gibbon es que no juzgaba a la primera de cambio. Era de los pocos que no le trataba como el perrito de James, Sirius y Remus, por lo que a él no le desagradaba del todo. Incluso parece que se llevaba bastante bien con Evans, lo que la eliminaba en parte de todos los que usaban tanto el término "sangre sucia".

- Gibbon, ¿Has visto a mi amigo, Lupin? –la preguntó después de un rato-.

De nuevo volvió a hacer lo mismo, le analizó con la mirada antes de contestar. Peter pensó que si todas las conversaciones eran así entre las serpientes, lo único que el sombrero seleccionador debía buscar era paciencia. Eso significaría que Sirius no entró allí, no porque fuera la oveja negra, sino porque siempre quería las cosas para ayer.

- Lo lamento, pero no. ¿Se ha ido?

- No, solo que llevo rato sin verle.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero no le respondió y volvió a mirar al vacío a los dos segundos. Peter se removió algo nervioso por tanto silencio.

- Voy a por otro –la dijo alzando el vaso-. ¿Quieres uno?

Esta vez no le analizó ni pensó durante esos insoportables segundos. Le sonrió con timidez y le dijo:

- Por favor.

Y Peter fue a la mesita de la bebidas, esta vez para coger dos vasos. Cuando volvía, miró fijamente a la chica con la que estaba hablando. Si que daba de sí una noche de un baile, cuando tu pareja se ha ido con su novio. Tanto, que al final puedes acabar conversando con Slytherins y todo. Si James y Sirius se enteraran... Sonrió pensando en el discurso digno de campaña electoral que los chicos le soltarían, unidos de vez en cuanto a las protestas de Remus que pedía que le dejaran en paz.

OO—OO

Remus no había desaparecido en absoluto, pero estaba en el único lugar en el que a Peter no se le habría ocurrido mirar. Y era normal que al chico no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que el licántropo estaría allí, pues ¿Qué loco saldría a los jardines con un grado de temperatura y cuando, además, había comenzado a nevar?

Sabía que esto podría suponer que al día siguiente estaría con gripe, pues solo llevaba la túnica de gala de James encima, pero no había podido evitarlo. Hacía una media hora, estaba tranquilamente aburriéndose como una ostra en el Gran Comedor, cuando comenzó a sentir una energía diferente. No era algo lógico, ni había modo de explicarlo. Por eso no se atrevería a decir en voz alta, que una extraña sensación lo había invitado a salir a los jardines a esas horas y en esas condiciones. Pero así era.

Comenzaba a no sentir las manos del frío, pero no se sentía capaz de moverse de allí, por mucho que sabía que se había aproximado demasiado al bosque. La sensación que había en ese lugar era muy agradable, le hacía sentirse en casa.

De pronto, sintió un movimiento en el bosque. Por inercia sacó la varita, pero al acercarse a ver, comprobó que solo era un pequeño cervatillo. Suspiró mientras se guarda de nuevo la varita en la túnica. Acabaría volviéndose esquizofrénico.

- No sabría si vendrías –dijo una voz a su izquierda, algo lejos de donde aún continuaba el cervatillo-. Pero puse toda mi energía en llamarte hasta a mi.

Pese a que sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz, sus ojos buscaron impacientes por el lugar. Pero aquello estaba muy oscuro y no conseguía ver nada. Poco a poco, los pequeños movimientos que se podrían confundir con el movimiento de las ramas, dieron paso a las zancadas de una figura que se fue acercando cada vez más a Remus...

**Continuará...**

O-oOOo-O

_Y hasta aquí hoy... :D querréis matarme, pero 40 paginas de world me parecieron más que suficientes jejeje que os ha parecido??espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado xDD al final hubo aciertos y a Remus le tocó acompañar a Sadie xD y apareció Anthony!!por favor, no podía dejarle fuera!jejeje y.... creo que lo más esperado!!EL BESO ENTRE JAMES Y LILY!!:D yo por lo menos me puse loca al escribirlo jejeje y tb hay besazo entre Sirius y Grace!q os ha parecido todo esto?:P_

_El nombre del grupo musical "The Drak Alley", no es mío, sino que Cintia me lo ha prestado, y es obra de su amiga Marina en un foro de rol de HP ;)_

_Aún queda la otra mitad del baile, así que no os preocupéis si notáis que algo ha quedado sin acabar!como estoy de vacaciones de Navidad, intentaré escribir lo más rápido posible y así traeros el próximo capitulo pronto para compensar la tardanza de este!tb quiero adelantar, pues enero va a ser un mes difícil y no quiero estar todo el mes sin actualizar, aunque espero que comprendáis que los exámenes están primero :S_

_Aquí acabo!nos leemos ;)_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	16. El baile de Halloween, parte II

_Hola a todos!!¿Qué tal estáis? Yo super liada por YA empiezo con exámenes! pero no podía dejaros sin un capítulo mas, ya que a hasta febrero no volveré a actualizar :P quiero agradeceros profundamente los reviews! un capítulo más hemos hecho record :D veo que va apuntándose gente y eso me hace muchísima ilusión :D bienvenidos todos! y a los que aún no os animáis a hablar, os animo ahora! que sé que al menos hay tres personas que me tienen en favoritos y nunca les he visto asomar la patita! me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión ;)_

_Paso a contestar los reviews anónimos:_

_Linc: Hola! me alegro que te guste! ayss!!el dilema de Sirius, tiene dos chicas fantásticas pero muy distintas! con quien se quedará? Yo no lo sabré hasta que él no me lo diga xD espero que te guste el capitulo! un besazo!;)_

_Andy: hola pringadilla :p me alegro que te hayan gustado los besos tia!ya sabes que no estaba del todo convencida con ellos xD ayss que pasará?:P pues aquí lo lees, q me dijiste q lo leerías antes de exámenes :P mañana nos vemos ;)_

_Lili: Hola wapisima!q tal todo?:P me alegro q te gustara, había que darle algo bueno que hacer a Pevees que siempre la lía jejeje el mi pobre James, sufre de todo no crees? Jeje me alegra tenerte confundida con nuestro trío de oro jejeje haber si Sirius se aclara porque yo tb me estoy volviendo loca xD me alegro que te gustara todo, y las dudas... aquí se responden ;) nos leemos después de exámenes wapa!!espero que todo te vaya genial y gracias por todo! se te quiere!;)_

_Fd-potter: siguiendo la tradición, aquí estoy contestándote por aquí jeje lo 1º: Felicidades por la matricula! tenemos otra universitaria :P veremos si te corrompe esta vida que nos vuelve locos a todos jajajaja y sí, algo de miedo sí me das xD adivinaste bastante, estás loca!jajaja ays! me alegro que te gustara el beso entre James y Lily! Tenía mis dudas pero veo que os gustó :D te imaginas a Kate con un vestido plateado? Jajaja era blanco, blanquísimo :P en realidad, sí, iba wapísima pero es que Kate ya lo es :P vale, Jane es una abusadora y está como una cabra, pero tú no aprovecharías?? Jajajaja Sadie al menos se fue sin pegarle, lo que ya es mucho jeje a mi también me encanta la pareja Jeff y Nicole, porque por un lado no pegan ni con cola y por otro son el complemento perfecto jejeje sisi Anthony llegó porque fue expulsado por pesado jeje lo siento, pero me imagino a Ojoloco mosqueado y me parto :P ya ves las compañías de Peter :p mmmm no respondo que tienes q leer jejeje espero que te gustara Twilight!yo la amé :p un besazo wapisima!;)_

_Bueno ya está :P este capítulo se lo dedico a Andy para que la ayude con el trauma de los exámenes! inténtemos aprobar!jejeje_

_Nada de esto es mío ya sabéis... Yo me habría casado con Sirius y le habría dado un primo a Harry y se acabó :P_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 16: El baile de Halloween, parte II**

- No sabría si vendrías –dijo una voz a su izquierda, algo lejos de donde aún continuaba el cervatillo-. Pero puse toda mi energía en llamarte hasta a mi.

Pese a que sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz, sus ojos buscaron impacientes por el lugar. Pero aquello estaba muy oscuro y no conseguía ver nada. Poco a poco, los pequeños movimientos que se podrían confundir con el movimiento de las ramas, dieron paso a las zancadas de una figura que se fue acercando cada vez más a Remus.

- ¿Rach? –preguntó él con la voz temblorosa-.

La divertida risa de su novia le llenó el pecho en un gran júbilo. Sabía que iba a contestarle, la oyó abrir la boca, pero no pudo soportarlo más. Rápidamente acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó con impaciencia. Notó un suspiro de ella dentro del beso, pero eso solo consiguió que la apretara más contra sí. Un brazo la aprisionaba la cintura mientras que el otro la sujetaba con fuerza la nuca. Ella no tardó más que un segundo en responderle al beso con la misma intensidad que él.

Se separaron solo cuando el aire se les terminó. Apoyaron sus frentes en el otro e intentaron recuperar pronto su respiración. Remus miró a Rachel en la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba más, pues los ojos de la chica brillaban como luceros. Cuando llenó un poco sus pulmones atacó de nuevo, y notó como Rachel reía divertida para después responderle de nuevo.

- Siempre decíamos que teníamos una conexión especial –dijo ella cuando la dejó hablar-. Y ya lo he comprobado. He conseguido que salieras del castillo y vinieras aquí solo con desearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasaron diez minutos en los que Remus continuó besando con pasión a su novia. En los labios, los mejillas, los párpados, la nariz... Todo lo que fuera necesario para cerciorarse de que ella estaba allí, que era de carne y hueso, y que no volvía a soñar despierto.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí? –dijo ella cuando Remus se separó a coger aire-.

Remus negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

- No me importa por qué extraño milagro estás aquí. Solo me importa que estás.

Rachel sonrió como respuesta. Solo él conseguía hacer que su interior se agitase de esa forma.

- Pero aún así me arriesgaré a aburrirte contándotelo –le dijo robándole un pequeño pico-.

Remus se sentó en el césped y tiró de la mano de su novia para que acabara recostada en su regazo.

- Así te escucharé más atentamente –la dijo al oído mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello hasta la clavícula-.

- Ya, pero si sigues así, olvidaré lo que voy a contarte –repuso ella riéndose-.

- Vale. Seré bueno. –dijo él separándose y haciendo un puchero. Después se puso serio-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No. O eso creo. En realidad, acabé mi parte y en vez de volver a la casa donde mis padres están escondidos, pensé que quizá el director me dejara volver a Hogwarts una temporada, como premio.

- Pero Rach –protestó Remus algo alarmado-. Sabes que no puedes volver a Hogwarts. Desde el momento en que pises el Gran Comedor, lo sabrán afuera. Sabes que aquí dentro hay, por lo menos, hijos de mortífagos y...

- Remus cálmate –le interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre sus labios-. No tengo intención plantarme en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Pero no se, quiero ver a mis amigos y Dumbledore sabe que he trabajado duro. Tiene que haber un método que sirva para estar con vosotros.

- No sé...

- ¿No quieres que me quede una temporada? –preguntó poniendo morritos y pasando sus manos por su cuello-.

- Claro que quiero –respondió completamente encandilado-.

- Pues acompáñame a hablar con el director –le dijo levantándose con una amplia sonrisa-.

Remus hizo una mueca, pues en el momento en que ella se separó de él sintió un gran vacío y bastante frío en las zonas de su cuerpo que habían estado en contacto con ella. Por eso, cuando tomó su mano para ayudarse a ponerse en pie, tiró de ella hasta que quedó instalada bajo su brazo y abrazándolo de la cintura. En momentos como ese, Remus agradecía que Rachel fuera bajita, para así poder abrazarla más fácilmente.

- Vas muy elegante.

- A un baile hay que ir elegante –la respondió sonriendo-.

- Pero... ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó perdida-.

Remus soltó una carcajada. Normalmente Rachel no era muy despistada, pero sin duda llevaba días viajando y no sabía que esa noche era Halloween.

- ¿Has venido con alguna chica? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño-.

- Las explicaciones se las pides a tu mejor amiga, que es la culpable de todo.

Rachel asintió. Ya tendría ella unas cuantas palabras con Gis...

Fueron andando por las sombras hasta el castillo, hablando sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de entrar y llamar la atención del director sin ser vistos. Rachel no podía permitirse que la vieran allí, y Remus ya no veía como opción es dejarla sola, ni siquiera los dos minutos necesarios para hablar con el director.

OO—OO

- Vaya –dijo Peter algo asombrado tras lo que Gibbon le había contado-. Jamás imaginé que en Slytherin pudiera pasar algo divertido...

- En Gryffindor sois muy dados a los tópicos, Pettigrew –le reprochó Maryling-. Haber si adivino: Creéis que los Ravenclaws se pasan el día estudiando, que los Hufflepuffs van buscando a todas horas a alguien a quien ayudar, y los Slytherins, eh, pues, conspirando para acabar con el mundo. ¿Voy bien?

- No vas desencaminada –aprobó Peter con una risa-. Yo, al menos, siempre me imaginé la sala común de Ravenclaw como un sitio donde nadie levanta la cabeza de un libro, la sala común de Hufflepuff donde van repartiendo flores y predicando la paz y el amor, y la sala común de Slytherin... un cuartel donde planeáis asesinatos de hijos de muggles.

Maryling soltó una carcajada. Peter se alegró de ello, pues lo último lo dijo muy cohibido. No era muy típico encontrar a un Slytherin con sentido del humor.

- Veras Pettigrew...

- Llámame Peter –la interrumpió-.

- Bueno, pues tú llámame Mary. Veras Peter, no puedes creer en los tópicos. No todos los ravenclaw son estudiosos. Muchos son inteligentes y sacan los exámenes casi sin estudiar...

- Como Prongs y Padfoot –recordó Peter para sí mismo-.

- Y no todos los Hufflepuffs son buenos y leales. También los hay mal pensados y metiches...

- Un ejemplo de ellos es Berta Jorkins que se pasaba el día chismoseando de los demás –dijo Peter dándola la razón-.

- Y no todos los slytherins tenemos como máximo objetivo acabar con el mundo y asesinar sang... –se interrumpió a sí misma, sabedora de que si quería seguir manteniendo una conversación cordial con un gryffindor, no podía utilizar una expresión que se la hacía tan usual como cualquier otra-. Hijos de muggles.

- ¿Tú eres un ejemplo de ellos, Mary?

La chica se tomó unos segundos para esa respuesta. Era verdaderamente llamativo lo bocazas y preguntón que podía llegar a ser ese chico... Ahí fuera, en medio de la guerra, no sobreviviría ni un día.

- Yo no soy ejemplo de nada, Peter –dijo al fin-. Todo esto es cuestión de política, y a quien le da mucha importancia y quien le da poca. Personalmente, disfruto siendo neutral, es más saludable.

- Pero yo te he visto hablar con hijos de muggles...

- No me consideres la amante de los hijos de muggles porque no lo soy, Peter. Ya te he dicho que es cosa de política, y esa no es mi guerra.

Peter palideció un poco. En toda la noche, la chica jamás había variado su tono de voz, pero entonces este se había vuelto gélido. Toda la comodidad que sentía se había esfumado junto con la calidez del tono de voz de Mary.

- Me encanta esta canción. –dijo la chica con su tono de siempre-.

Peter comprendió que aquel era un esfuerzo para volver a tener la cordial conversación que llevaban antes. A él también le parecía una buena idea. Sonrió.

- El disco entero es bonito –coincidió-.

OO—OO

Tenía que salir de allí. No acababa de comprender qué había ocurrido. Una cosa era seguir la broma y darle un pequeño beso, que no implicaba nada. Pero eso no era lo que había ocurrido. Había besado _de verdad_ a su mejor amigo. Y cuando decía "de verdad", se refería a que no había pensado en el muérdago en absoluto, no se había acordado que estaban rodeados de compañeros que pudieran contarlo todo, y de verdad había disfrutado de ese beso. Tanto que en ese momento no era consciente de estar besando a su mejor amigo, sino que pensaba estar besando a la persona adecuada.

"Que absurda eres" se recriminó Lily a sí misma. Absurda, egoísta, caprichosa y... no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en esa palabra. ¡Ella tenía novio por Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Podía hacerle mucho daño a Mark y encima poner en un compromiso al pobre James, que no tenía ninguna culpa. Y no, aunque quisiera echarle la culpa, no podía. Era plenamente consciente de que él había intentado apartarse y era ella la que se le había pegado como una perra en celo. No le extrañaba la confusión que vio en su cara. Apenas hacía un año despotricaba contra él y le echaba la culpa de todos sus males, luego le prohibía bromear sobre unos posibles sentimientos hacia ella y ahora ella quería besarle, y además se había dedicado a sonreírle como una tonta cuando acabaron. Es decir, que se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma.

Y luego Mark... rezaba para que no la hubiera visto, pero no sabía que mirarle a la cara ahora. El hecho en sí, no había sido tan grave por supuesto, pero lo que sintió ella sí lo había sido. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si alguien se lo contaba? Al fin y al cabo lo habían hecho en medio de la pista, a vista de todos.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Había metido la pata y tenía que arreglar aquello. Y el miedo no la iba a echar atrás. Ella era una gryffindor. Fue directa, ni lo dudó. En apenas un minuto volvía a estar junto a Mark, que todo ese tiempo había seguido conversando con Sam y Roger. No se la escapó la mirada de la chica, que sin duda la quería transmitir que habían estado muy bien sin ella. Sin embargo, Mark la sonrió con la misma ternura de siempre. Se sintió más culpable, ella no se merecía esa sonrisa.

- ¡Pensé que estarías más tiempo! –exclamó algo sorprendido. Después se acercó a ella para susurrarla al oído-. Así que a Potter le gusta tanto bailar como a mí ¿no?

Lily dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, que Mark lo atribuyó a un pequeño asentimiento. Su novio también debió malinterpretar su incomodidad con aburrimiento, pues se despidió de sus amigos y la llevó a bailar.

- Mark, no es necesario. –le dijo sabiendo el esfuerzo que hacía el chico-.

- No te preocupes Lils –la dijo con una sonrisa-. Hoy estás muy guapa, y he sido muy egoísta queriendo apartarte a un rincón para mantener una conversación aburrida.

- Te portas demasiado bien conmigo –le susurró ella con la cabeza gacha-.

Él sonrió, pero no la contestó sino que se concentró en sus pies. El chico bailaba bastante decentemente, pero era demasiado inseguro como para comportarse de manera fluida, tal como hacían la mayoría.

- ¿Pasaste un buen rato? –la preguntó al cabo de unos minutos-.

- ¿mmm?

- Cuando te has ido. Que si lo has pasado bien.

- Sí... –contestó Lily en voz baja. Al instante recordó el mejor momento que había pasado en todo ese rato y se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni delante de Mark?-.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. –de pronto se la ocurrió una idea. No sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir menos culpable-. Bésame.

No fue una petición, fue una orden. Pero a Mark no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues ella se le había lanzado al cuello. Apretó fuerte su nuca para acercarle más y más a ella, moviendo frenéticamente sus labios contra los de él. Sin embargo, ese beso no era como los demás. Por mucha intensidad que le pusiera, no podía encontrar ni un poco de pasión. Ni siquiera el sabor era el mismo... ¿Por qué estaba comparando los dos besos? Era lógico que James besara mejor, también había tenido más práctica. ¿Con cuantas chicas se habría besado? Con muchas más que Mark, desde luego. Aunque este año no le había visto tan atareado, en quinto y en sexto le había visto con distintas chicas que... ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué la importaba a ella con cuantas chicas se había besado James? Vale, besaba mejor que Mark. ¡Menuda tontería! Ella no era tan superficial como para darle tanta importancia a eso. Lo que había entre Mark y ella era mucho más especial que lo que James tuviera con cualquiera de esas... chicas.

Se separó de él, consciente de que el chico se había quedado un poco estático. Le miró con ojos interrogantes, preocupada de su reacción. Pero Mark la sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Esta vez casi me dejas sin aire –la acusó-. Ha sido fantástico.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, incapaz de responderle lo mismo. Se colgó de su cuello, esta vez para seguir bailando. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de su chico, con aire pensativo. Si no le miraba a la cara, no tendría que hablarle. Se mordió el labio mientras consideraba todas las opciones. ¿Por qué ese beso no le había parecido tan maravilloso como los anteriores? Estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con James, ni con el beso que había compartido con él. No, no. Eso no era posible, pues eso solo podría significar que sentía algo por James. Tuvo ganas de reír. ¡Absurdo! Siempre se habían llevado como el perro y el gato, y aunque este año eran amigos, eso no significaba que, de repente, James se convirtiera en su tipo. A ella siempre la gustaron los chicos rubios y con una personalidad mucho más tranquila que la de James. De hecho, siempre había defendido ante sus amigas, que el merodeador más guapo era Remus, cosa en la que Rachel había estado completamente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Grace y Kate siempre mantuvieron que físicamente, ninguno tenía nada que compararse con Sirius. Claro que así habían acabado las dos... Y Gis... bueno, Gis era Gis. Esta vez sí se la escapó una pequeña risa al recordar las palabras de la latina.

"_- Chicas, a mi me parece que todos están para mojar pan. Sirius es muy atractivo y el típico chico malo, Remus tiene una mirada tan dulce que dan ganas de comértelo a besos, James es un rebelde, y a mi me encantan los rebeldes, además tiene su morbo con esas gafas, no os creáis... Si hasta Peter tiene su encanto y eso que no es el prototipo de ninguna chica"._

Si, Gis era Gis. Estaba muy loca y decía lo primero que se la venía a la cabeza. Sin embargo, pese a esas palabras, ella había sido la única que no se había enamorado de ninguno de ellos. "¡Frena Lily!" se gritó a sí misma, "¡No es la única, porque tú tampoco te has enamorado de ninguno!". Se había olvidado incluirse, solo eso.

Se estaba volviendo loca sin duda. ¿Puede alguien hacerse enloquecer a sí misma? Tanto pensar no debía ser bueno. Y volviendo al tema principal, una idea la invadió la mente. La explicación más lógica por la cual no había disfrutado tanto de ese beso. Quizá su relación con su novio ya estaba lo suficientemente madura como para pasar al siguiente nivel...

- Mark –susurró de pronto, sin pensarlo mucho, por miedo a echarse atrás-. Aquí me aburro.

Él la miró confuso, al parecer sin saber qué hacer para evitar su aburrimiento.

- ¿Quieres irte ya? –preguntó dudoso-.

Ella le negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole coquetamente.

- Es pronto. Pero, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado?

- Claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Qué tal a mi torre? –propuso-.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aceptando su idea, aunque parecía bastante indiferente sobre el lugar a donde irían. Salieron de la pista de baile de la mano, y ella le apretó fuerte, instándole a seguirla el paso. Esa noche terminaría con todas las tonterías que llevaban días cruzando por su cabeza.

OO—OO

Otro que también había salido por patas era Sirius. A diferencia de Lily, él no era el histerismo personificado, pero sin duda tenía un buen lío dentro de esa cabecita suya.

¿Que, por qué se había emocionado tanto con un beso? Bueno, él tenía una gran explicación a eso. Él era un hombre, y muy hombre, que conste. Y claro, si una chica guapa, que evidentemente le atraía, se le colgaba del cuello y le acariciaba de esa manera, era lógico que él iba a reaccionar así. ¿Quién se habría echado atrás ante esa invitación? Además, por el momento, él no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie, pues Kate estaba bailando con ese gilipollas de ravenclaw. Y la culpa era de Grace que le había provocado. Entre que él siempre había sido muy fogoso, y que ella siempre había sabido cómo provocarlo, que ocurriera eso era lo más normal del mundo.

Pero vamos, que ahí no había pasado nada. Al día siguiente se comportaría con ella como si tuviera amnesia, y seguro que ella hacía lo mismo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber eso. Lo importante era encontrar a Kate, que parecía haberse evaporado.

La encontró al cabo de unos minutos. Seguía bailando con Rumsfelt. Esa chica sí que tenía paciencia. Estaba seguro que de ser Grace, ya le habría soltado una patada en sus partes nobles. Sonrió de pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, con él lo había hecho.

El tipo la seguía hablando, intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención. Pero ella solo le asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, mientras miraba alrededor. Buscaba algo. ¿Sería a él? Para comprobarlo, se sitúo estratégicamente cerca de ella, en su campo de visión. Cuando le vio, su cara se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa, y en la de él creció su típica sonrisa torcida.

Solo la dejó unos segundos de ventaja, pero nada más. Rumsfelt ya había disfrutado demasiado de su compañía. Discretamente se acercó a la pareja, pues sabía que si todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando, Kate pasaría un mal rato.

- Buenas noche señorita.

Ella no había apartado la vista de sus ojos ni un momento, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando él llegó a su lado. ¿Por qué habría tardado tanto? Notó cómo Derek se volvía algo molesto hacia Sirius, pero no la importó.

- Me prometiste un baile –la recordó-.

- Es verdad. –coincidió Kate-.

- Pero ahora está bailando conmigo –protestó Derek secamente, apretando más la cintura de la chica-.

Sirius alzó las cejas divertido.

- Pero seguro que no te importa, Derek –le dijo ella antes de que Sirius soltara lo que tenía preparado, que sin duda era menos amable-.

Se soltó del amarre del chico y le tendió las manos a Sirius.

- ¡Eh Kate! –protestó Derek-.

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Sirius le cogió con suavidad de las manos y la alejó algo más. La apretó contra él, con mucha más suavidad de lo que había hecho el otro chico. Sirius conocía bastante a Kate, como para saber que la chica necesitaba toda la suavidad y la delicadeza del mundo, como una pequeña rosa recién cortada.

Kate se limitó a mirarle a los ojos mientras le pasaba las manos por el cuello, como una suave caricia. Se sentía bien por primera vez en semanas.

- Has dejado tirado al pobre muchacho –dijo Sirius en un falso lamento-.

- Sobrevivirá sin mi –le aseguró ella-.

- ¿Puedo intentar algo?

Cuando ella le afirmó con la cabeza, apretó un poco más su cintura, y se agachó para besarla. Como siempre con Kate, era un beso dulce, lleno de cariño. Se sintió en el cielo, tras un mes sin probar sus labios.

Cuando ella pasó sus manos por su cuello, recordó el otro beso. El de apenas unos minutos atrás. Eran incomparables. Con la rubia siempre había mucha pasión y deseo, y con la morena mucha dulzura y cariño. Si le preguntaran con cuál se quedaría, no podría decirlo, pues ambos eran besos completamente diferentes, dados por personas completamente opuestas.

Sin embargo, tenía claro qué chica prefería. A pesar de lo mal que Kate se lo había hecho pasar, no era ni comparado con el daño que le había hecho Grace. Era capaz de pasar página, y ser su amigo. Pero jamás olvidaría sus palabras...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_23 de Noviembre de 1975_

_Llevaba rato esperándola. Qué raro que tardara tanto, pues esa misma mañana ya la había avisado que llegara pronto, porque apenas tenían tiempo para estar ellos solos en la habitación. Ya llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora de retraso, y Moony, Wormtail y Richard no tardarían mucho más en aparecer. _

_De pronto ella entró por el retrato corriendo. Seguramente tendría una buena excusa. La esperó en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, donde nadie podría verles desde la Sala Común. Ella subió, y en vez de ir hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, donde ambos habían quedado, giró hacia su propia habitación. Sirius tuvo tiempo de cogerla del brazo antes de que se perdiera en las escaleras y no pudiera seguirla._

_- ¡Grace! ¿No te acuerdas que habíamos quedado? –la dijo en un susurro-._

_Ella se quedó de espaldas a él, respirando agitadamente. Le sacudió el brazo para que la soltara, pero no se movió._

_- ¿Grace? –insistió él-._

_Poco a poco, ella se dio la vuelta, y le miró como nunca antes le había mirado. Con asco, con odio. Se quedó congelado en el sitio, sorprendido por esa reacción. Comprendió que ella había estado llorando. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la nariz roja e hipaba al hablar, lo cual él había confundido con una respiración agitada por la carrera._

_- ¿Todavía tienes la desfachatez de hablarme? –le espetó con una calma inusitada-._

_Sirius estaba cada vez más sorprendido, pero sabía que cuando Grace estaba muy tranquila, hablando con esa furia en los ojos, era cuando algo la había dolido especialmente. Intentó acariciarla el brazo, pero ella volvió a apartarse con rabia._

_- ¡No me toques!_

_- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! –exclamó él ya harto-._

_- ¡Que ya me sé tu juego! –gritó ella-._

_Esta vez el grito llegó hasta la Sala Común, donde se produjo un momento de silencio. Sirius aguantó la respiración, atento de si alguno de sus amigos estaba allí, pero afortunadamente ninguno andaba por ahí. Remus, Peter y Richard aún estaban en la Biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de Encantamientos, junto con Rachel, Gis y Kate. Lily tenía una reunión con el club de Encantamientos, y James estaba castigado. Sin embargo, Grace aprovechó su distracción para subir las escaleras corriendo. Él reaccionó algo tarde, y solo consiguió agarrarla de la túnica, pero ella consiguió soltarse, dándole una patada en... un lugar importante. Cayó de rodillas, mientras ella subía a su cuarto._

_- ¿Qué significa esto? –la dijo en un susurro algo alto, cuando consiguió recuperar su respiración-. ¿Me estás dejando?_

_Ella se dio la vuelta desde la puerta de su habitación. Le miró, y luego se rió con ironía._

_- ¿Acaso te extraña? –le dijo con voz envenenada-. ¿Pensabas que aguantaría mucho tiempo con alguien como tú? ¿Quién puede tomarte en serio a ti? Solo eres para pasar una temporada. No me importas, me da igual lo que hagas... Nunca pensé en tener nada serio contigo en un futuro. –al verle la cara, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta, decidió darle el golpe final-. ¿Con alguien a quien ni su familia quiere? ¡No me hagas reír! _

_Aún riéndose irónicamente, se dio la vuelta, entró en la habitación y cerró con un portazo. Sirius creyó oír un suspiro, pero ya nada le importaba. Tras oír esas palabras, estaba en shock, y no consiguió moverse de allí, mirando desde las escaleras, la puerta cerrada. Era lo peor que le podía haber dicho, y ella lo sabía. Sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a él su situación familiar, y hasta ese día le había apoyado completamente. _

_Desde ese día, no intentó siquiera arreglar las cosas. Ya no quería, no con alguien que pensaba así. Estuvieron semanas evitándose el uno al otro, y tras ese tiempo en que hicieron como que el otro no existía, comenzaron a insultarse. Así comenzó una etapa de dos años de rencores y odios. Él comenzó a ir de una chica a otra de nuevo, pues la experiencia le había valido para saber que enamorarse era de tontos. Irónicamente, contra más chicas veía, con más odio le miraba ella. ¡Como si fuera a ser un amargado por su culpa! Se prometió a sí mismo, que jamás dejaría que los sentimientos le pudiesen. _

_Pero llegó Kate... Kate, en quien nunca se había fijado mucho. Kate, quien siempre sonreía dulcemente a todo. Kate, quien, aunque intentó evitarlo, le dio razones para volverse a enamorar. Pero ni siquiera entonces había conseguido olvidar esas palabras, ni dejar de sentirse afectado por cualquier cosa que le dijera Grace..._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- ¿Sirius?

La voz de Kate le devolvió al presente, donde debía haberse quedado su mente, besándola y no pensando en cosas del pasado.

- Me he distraído –la dijo con una sonrisa-. Perdóname.

- Te decía que...

- ¡Oye Black! –exclamó Derek llegando hasta ellos-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir de esa manera?

Los dos se giraron para verle detenerse a dos metros de donde bailaban. El Ravenclaw estaba más furioso que nunca, y llevaba la varita en la mano. Kate se extrañó de verle así, pues nunca le había visto perder los nervios de esa manera. Sirius sin embargo, sí le había visto así una vez: El día que Grace rompió con él.

Apartó a Kate a un lado, y sacó su varita de un bolsillo interior de la túnica.

- Esto va a ser divertido...

OO—OO

Vale. Algo estaba claro: acababa de vivir la experiencia más extraña y más maravillosa de su vida. Recapitulando, había besado a Lily. No, no, Lily le había besado a él. Porque siendo objetivo, era ella quien le había lamido el labio en una clara provocación. Aunque también era ella la que había salido corriendo. ¡Eso era una mierda! ¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

James estaba junto a la mesa de bebidas, soñando que lo que estaba bebiendo fuera whisky de fuego y no una simple cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Qué mas le daba a él todo eso? Todo le sabía amargo. Pero amargo era el sabor que se te queda, cuando te ponen el mejor dulce del mundo en la boca, y al cabo de un minuto te lo quitan para siempre. Y eso es lo que le había pasado a él.

"_¡Eh James! Mira el lado bueno: al menos la has demostrado cómo besa un Potter_". Le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza. Eso era cierto. Recordarlo le hizo sonreír arrogante. Ella habría salido corriendo, pero se había quedado tiempo suficiente para que la demostrara lo que llevaba años perdiéndose. Un objetivo cumplido. Y ese objetivo en particular, le había costado mucho sudor. Aún recordaba la reacción de la pelirroja ante una situación similar, no hacía ni siquiera un año...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_23 de diciembre de 1976_

_James caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos, llevando en sus manos el mapa del merodeador, cuando en él vio algo que le interesaba, y mucho. Justo en el piso de abajo, aparecía una etiqueta con el nombre de Lily Evans. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y cuando llegó al final del pasillo que atravesaba la chica, caminó lentamente, haciéndose el encontradizo. _

_Fingió mirar hacia otro lado, pero la pelirroja pareció notar su mentira, pues la oyó soltar un bufido._

_- ¡Evans, tú aquí! –dijo girando la cabeza y poniendo cara de sorprendido-. ¡Me alegro de verte!_

_- No puedo decir lo mismo, Potter. Pareces aparecer de la nada hasta en mis pesadillas._

_- Al menos sueñas conmigo, lo que ya es algo –la dijo sugerente-._

_La chica suspiró en voz alta, haciendo moverse su flequillo, y continuó tirando de su baúl, en el cual James no había reparado, hacia las escaleras._

_- ¿Te vas a pasar las Navidades en casa, Evans? _

_- ¡Vaya, que elocuente Potter! ¿Lo has adivinado tú solito o lo has deliberado con Black? Ahora, dime otra cosa que no sepa, como que eres un egocéntrico y Black un idiota redomado._

_- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy egocéntrico! Solo me tengo en muy alta estima –ella rodó los ojos ante esa declaración-. Vamos Evans, algo irresistible tendré, cuando tú has admitido que sueñas conmigo. _

_- Pesadillas Potter, pesadillas. El único sueño en el que tú has salido y yo he disfrutado, es uno en el que te devoraba el calamar gigante._

_- Oye pelirroja –tuvo que correr para mantenerla el paso, pues la chica caminaba a grandes zancadas-. Si con eso sales conmigo, me tiro al lago ahora mismo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Es un trato?_

_- ¡Déjame en paz Potter! –exclamó Lily furiosa. Aceleró más el paso, acercándose hacia Grace que la esperaba en las escaleras, mirando la escena divertida-._

_- No puedo Evans. Ahora mismo tenemos algo pendiente –la dijo adelantándola y cerrándola el paso al apoyarse en la pared justo delante de ella-._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_Como única respuesta, James esbozó una amplia sonrisa y con el dedo índice señaló el techo, justo encima de ellos. Colgado del pie de una antorcha, había uno de tantos muérdagos repartidos por toda la escuela. Era un muérdago normal y corriente, no uno mágico, por lo que casi nadie les hacía caso. Sin embargo, era una buena excusa para las parejas de recién enamorados. Sin ir más lejos, Sirius y Kate se habían pasado la tarde anterior entera bajo uno de ellos en el tercer piso._

_Lily no cambió el gesto, más que para morderse con fuerza el labio inferior, signo inequívoco de que la quedaba poco tiempo para empezar a echar humo por las orejas. Segundos después, relajó el gesto, le miró directamente y sonrió ampliamente. Algo en esa sonrisa le dijo a James que lo mejor sería correr ,y bien lejos, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues la chica ya había sacado la varita. _

_- ¡Oppugno! –exclamó apuntando al muérdago-._

_Este cayó de la antorcha, sus hojas se separaron y se incrustaron en la cara y manos de James, que intentaba protegerse los ojos a todo costa. _

_- ¡Evans eres una amargada! –la gritó con la cara aún tapada mientras la pelirroja llegaba hasta su amiga riendo-._

_¡- Que desagradecido Potter, encima que te he hecho un cambio estético que te favorece mucho!_

_Furioso, dio una patada contra la pared y buscó su varita entre su túnica para conseguir sacarse esas molestas ramas. Antes de que consiguieran encontrarla, sintió cómo estas se apartaban de su rostro y manos y cómo las heridas iban cerrando. Al levantar la vista, se encontró a Grace apuntándolo con su varita y aguantándose la risa._

_- Discúlpala –le pidió aún luchando contra sus ganas de reír-. Es que está muy estresada con todo lo del viaje._

_James esbozó de nuevo su sonrisa característica._

_- Tenía que intentarlo –dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza-._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- ¡James! –exclamó una voz a su lado-.

Él se giró para ver quien le llamaba, pues se había distraído y ni siquiera sabía si alguien se le había acercado. Pegó un bote hacia atrás al ver el rostro de Jane a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- ¡Ahhhhh!

- No tienes que huir de mi –dijo ella con amargura-.

James estuvo a punto de caer, y acercarse para intentar sacar una sonrisa a la rubia, pero se contuvo. No era la primera vez que Jane se comportaba como el doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, y sinceramente, aún no sabía cuál era la verdadera personalidad de la chica. Tan pronto era una chica adorable, inteligente y divertida a la que podría ver como a una hermana pequeña (con la clara excepción del año anterior, pero es que de verdad la chica estaba muy bien y la carne es débil), como se convertía en una psicópata, acosadora y niña caprichosa que se empeñaba en que él tenía salir con ella sí o sí.

- Jane, antes me has dado motivos de sobre para huir de ti –la dijo con tono acusador-.

- Es verdad. Me he pasado un poco... –admitió ella-.

¿Un poco? James decidió pasar de precisar hasta qué punto se había pasado.

- Te he visto con Evans –dijo la chica mirando hacia todas partes menos a él-.

James la miró los ojos y los vio algo brillantes, como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Se aclaró la garganta incómodo. Precisamente eso había sido lo mejor de la noche para él, pero sabía que a Jane eso le dolía y tampoco le gustaba ver así a la chica. Pese a su clara bipolaridad, él tenía muy claro que era una buena chica y que lo que sentía por él era sincero. No le gustaba verla así.

- Sí. Hoy he tenido una noche intensa de besos. Aunque eso ya lo sabes...

Jane no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, antes de mirarle algo avergonzada.

- Lo siento. No me siento orgullosa de mí misma cuando me pongo de esa forma –admitió-.

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿A quién? –le preguntó confundida por el cambio de conversación-.

- A Lily. ¿Has visto dónde iba?

- Creo... –se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella la había visto perfectamente, pero no sabía si contárselo a James, pues, a pesar de todo, no quería verle triste-. Creo que se fue con Bennet...

- Ya... –respondió James lacónicamente-. Voy a tomar el aire ¿vale?

Y marchó a paso ligero hacia uno de los tres balcones que había abierto mediante magia. Verdaderamente necesitaba un rato a solas, con su cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Quién entendía a las chicas?

OO—OO

¡Genial! Ahora que quería un buen pedazo de tarta de chocolate, este decidía no aparecer en el plato. ¿Es posible que se hubiera acabado? ¡¿Es que los elfos domésticos no hacían nada en toda la noche?! En su casa eso no habría pasado, no señor. Su querida Allie la habría traído una tarta entera en menos de un minuto. ¡Pero los elfos de ese colegio no sabían de disciplina!

Grace inspiró y expiró varias veces. Todo le salía mal esa noche. Primero James decide abandonarla por la barbie de ravenclaw y la deja tirada como a un perro. Después tiene que aguantar a unos cuantos pesados, y la única forma que encontró de huir fue correr hacia Sirius. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría en ese tío como una salvación? ¡No había hecho más que aprovecharse de la situación! Sí, porque, como no era bastante lo que había pasado, encima el muy idiota había aprovechado para besarla. Bueno, quizá Peeves también tuviera algo de culpa, pero ese no era el tema. Después de darla un beso, nada casto por cierto, va y sale corriendo a buscar a Kate. ¡No es que la molestara eso, por supuesto! Pero eso solo demostraba una vez más que ese borrego que tenía por ex novio, solo se sentía a gusto si estaba con dos chicas a la vez. ¡Y lo peor de todo, no había tarta de chocolate!

Tenía ganas de ponerse a dar patadas al suelo como una niña pequeña, pero el que los demás se rieran de su comportamiento infantil, no iba a ayudar mucho.

- ¿Grace? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó un chico que había dejado de bailar con su pareja, y ambos la miraban extrañados-.

Reconoció a Dave, un amigo de Derek y tuvo ganas de escupirle en la cara. Después recordó que había sido el único en defenderla el día que les oyó reírse de ella en los vestuarios.

- Sí Dave, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Es que pareces enojada –insistió el chico. La chica que iba con él asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón a su pareja-.

- Me he quedado sin tarta de chocolate, y eso da rabia –dijo simulando una risa-.

Parecía que el chico iba a insistir, pero su compañera le guió de nuevo hacia la pista y sonrió a Grace, que la devolvió la sonrisa agradecida por haberla librado del resto del interrogatorio.

Bastante tenía ella como para que nadie la pusiera a pensar. Aunque fuera con buenas intenciones...

OO—OO

Llevaba un buen rato buscando a la chica, aunque esta no daba señales por ningún lado. Regulus ya pensaba que se habría ido a la torre Gryffindor.

Hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca, molesto por tener que retrasar la discusión hasta otro día. Preferiría hacerlo todo de una vez, pues así no tendría que volver a verla en una buena temporada. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto esa falta de respeto que había tenido contra él en el baile.

Tuvo suerte. Parecía que, después de todo, no se había ido todavía, pero si no corría, no la alcanzaría. Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Caminaba con paso ligero pero con absoluta tranquilidad. Corrió y empezó a subir las escaleras cuando ella dobló a la izquierda. Cuando llegó arriba, la vio al otro lado del pasillo y apretó algo más el paso.

- ¡Williams! –la gritó a pesar de que apenas estaba a cinco metros de él. Ella se dio la vuelta, exaltada por el grito-. ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Hacer, qué? –preguntó ella perdida-.

- ¡Lo de antes!

- Venga ya, Black –le dijo con el tono que uno emplea con un niño de cuatro años-. Sé que eres de menor inteligencia que yo. Pero, ¿de verdad no supiste interpretar las palabras de Dumbledore? Dijo que hasta que los dos no se besaran, no se podrían separar. Y yo no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarme cerca de ti toda la maldita noche.

- ¡Pues podrías haber preguntado antes! ¡Tenía algo pensado! ¡Hay un hechizo que...

- ¡Merlín esto tiene que ser cosa de familia! –le interrumpió Sadie bufando-.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque acabo de ver a tu hermano intentando librarse de un beso de esa misma forma –le respondió. Regulus esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y Sadie se propuso borrarla de su rostro-. Pero al final parece que disfrutó ese beso y todo. La otra en el juego era Grace Sandler ¿sabes?

Como suponía, Regulus se puso serio de repente. Lo curioso fue verle bajar la guardia por un momento. Compuso un semblante de inseguridad, e incluso de temor, cuando la preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Han... han vuelto?

- ¿Tú sabías lo de ellos? Pero, por lo que les leí a los dos en su men... –se calló antes de meter la pata. Sin embargo, también ella había bajado la guardia-.

La tarde del entrenamiento de quidditch en que ella y Grace escucharon a Derek decir que la rubia había tenido algo con James, Sadie había visto en los recuerdos de Grace que, en realidad, su ex era Sirius. Que había sido una relación en secreto, de la que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos tenían conocimiento. La chica solo le había hablado a su nuevo novio de eso, en una conversación sobre los exs, pero no había querido decir nombres. Sin embargo, sí parecía que Regulus estaba enterado de aquello.

- Bueno –continuó Regulus después de que ambos se quedaran en silencio pensando-. El caso es que me debes una disculpa.

Había vuelto a poner una pose orgullosa, con la barbilla alta y mirándola retadoramente.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Por besarme.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella incrédula. Después sonrió socarronamente y empezó a andar, haciendo a Regulus seguirla para continuar hablando-. Muy bien. Pero tú te disculparás antes.

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que disculparme?

- Aparte de por ser tan borde siempre, porque con ese beso se me ha revuelto el estómago, y un caballero se disculparía por eso.

- Pero tú me has besado a mí.

- Eso no quita que te huela el aliento.

- ¡No estoy para bromas, Williams!

- Que curioso. Pensé que los payasos adoraban las bromas.

- ¿Qué me estás llamando? –exclamó Regulus cada vez más enfadado-.

- Mira Black, si tú no tienes coeficiente intelectual suficiente para verlo solo, no esperes que me quede a ayudarte. Es tarde, y me voy a dormir.

Le adelantó y él no hizo nada para detenerla. De hecho, se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared al lado del tapiz de Barnabás El Chiflado. Soltó una risa socarrona lo bastante alta como para que ella le oyera.

- Debo suponer entonces, que si no te quieres disculpar, es porque la interrupción del poltergeist fue una excusa para besarme –sonrió interiormente. Si tanto empeño tenía en fastidiarle comparándolo con su hermano, la haría ver cómo era la parte mala de Sirius, tan egocéntrico que ni Merlín confiaba tanto en sí mismo-.

Sadie no daba crédito a lo que había oído. Perdió un poco su calma, había que reconocerlo. Pero que se intentara reír de ella de esa manera, era simplemente inadmisible.

- ¿De qué vas? –le espetó furiosa volviéndose contra él y quedando un metro delante suyo, envenenándole con la mirada-. Sí claro, me muero por ti, ¡no te jode! Sé lo que intentas, pero déjame decirte que si tu hermano se comporta así, él, al menos, tiene motivos para ser un egocéntrico, cosa de la que tú careces.

- Ósea que de quien vas detrás es de Sirius. –dijo el chico riéndose. Por fin había conseguido sacar de quicio a esa muchacha, y eso le encantaba. Tarde o temprano, siempre acababa ganando la batalla-.

Sadie le fulminó más aún con la mirada, gruñó un poco y comenzó a hablar consigo misma en voz baja mientras andaba de un lado a otro, aunque Regulus pudo oírla perfectamente.

- ¿No habrá un lugar y un momento donde pueda pegarle una paliza con total tranquilidad? Por favor Merlín, déjame un rato para dejarle la cara como un cromo de ranas de chocolate, dónde no pueda marcharse hasta que yo me cansé de pegarle, dónde no me interrumpa ni el pesado de mi hermano...

Regulus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por una reacción tan poco común en ella, pero de pronto, algo lo hizo enmudecer. Justo en la pared donde había estado apoyado hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba apareciendo poco a poco una puerta de madera muy brillante. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando la puerta recién aparecida con recelo.

Se miraron un segundo, como intentando descubrir los pensamientos del otro, pero de lo único que estaban seguros es que ambos estaban completamente desconcertados. Regulus alargó la mano hasta el picaporte de latón. Dudó un segundo, y después la posó en él. Parecía que esperaba que el picaporte quemara, mordiera o algo por el estilo, pero era el pomo normal de una puerta. Lo giró hacia la derecha y la puerta se fue abriendo sola hacia el interior.

Se encontraron con una pequeña sala, más pequeña que una clase, más o menos del tamaño de la lechucería. Tenía las paredes cubiertas de colchonetas blancas, y en una esquina había una pequeña mesa con dos jarras de agua.

Sadie era nueva en Hogwarts, pero Regulus no. Y sin embargo, jamás había visto esa sala en sus seis años de colegio. De hecho, podía asegurar que nunca antes había habido una puerta en ese lugar. La habitación había salido de la nada. Entraron al cuarto guiados por el interés, sin darse cuenta de que caminaban a la vez.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Sadie con un tono tan desconcertado que era evidente que se la había olvidado ser borde-.

- No tengo ni idea –confesó Regulus con el mismo tono-.

Un portazo les sobresaltó, y ambos se dieron la vuelta para comprobar que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos. Sadie fue a girar el pomo para abrirla de nuevo, pero este desapareció en su mano. De un momento a otro, la puerta se había quedado sin picaporte, y no podía abrirla manualmente.

- Espera –intervino Regulus sacando la varita-. ¡Alohomora!

Pero la puerta no se abría. Lo intentó con otros dos hechizos, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo.

- No se puede abrir –anunció-.

- ¿Estás de broma? –preguntó Sadie con mal humor-.

¡- Claro! ¿Por qué no te has reído? –exclamó él con sarcasmo-.

Sadie se limitó a chasquear la lengua, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba por el lugar algún lugar por donde salir. De mientras, Regulus seguía peleando con la puerta, siempre con las mismas consecuencias.

OO—OO

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas afuera? –le preguntó Gis a su novio mientras seguían bailando-.

- Todo bien, Gis. Yo sigo en la Academia de Aurores durante el día y haciendo cosas para la Orden. Tu madre sigue con total normalidad en Gringotts, y tu padre volviéndose un poco loco en el Ministerio, igual que el mío. Ya sabes, han estado pasando las mismas cosas que este verano, gente que desaparece, alguno que pillan que jura que está bajo un imperius, cosas así...

- ¿Y algo más?

- Bueno, mi madre se ha comprado un perro. Yo no le tengo mucho aprecio, porque es un pedazo bicho más grande que su caseta, pera ella se pasa el día tras el chucho y...

- ¡Tony! –le riñó ella risueña pellizcándole un brazo-. Sabes sobre qué te estoy preguntando. ¿Ha pasado algo en la Orden? ¿Alguna baja? ¿Alguna misión rara?

- Esto Gis, verás... –dudó Anthony-. Es que... creo que lo mejor será que no...

- ¿No quieres contarme nada? –preguntó la chica deteniéndose y poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Anthony conocía ese tono, que era el mismo que el de su madre, y ambos eran peligrosos-.

- ¡No es eso! –exclamó cogiéndola las manos e intentando ponerlas en sus hombros otra vez-. Gis, tus padres no quieren que estés involucrada con nada de la Orden, y tener mucha información de cómo va, también implica eso. No quiero pensar en qué me hará tu padre si...

- ¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que enterarse? –repuso ella con una sonrisa tentadora-. Hacemos un trato. Tú me lo cuentas todo, y yo me hago la que no sabe. Y cuando llegue el momento de enfadarme por haberme tenido a oscuras, le gritaré solo a mi padre y haré el mejor papel de mi vida.

- Gis...

- ¡No admito un no por respuesta! –zanjó Gisele apretando más su agarre. Le miró con las cejas alzadas-. ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo. Pues haber... La misión que tenía hoy con Ojoloco, consistía en vigilar a los Carrow. Dumbledore tiene motivos para creer que están buscando la pista de los McKinnons, pero les hemos cambiado el refugio y Marlene se unió a la Orden la semana pasada. Los Prewett y Benji Fenwick tienen la orden de buscar a los Lestrange, pero son imposibles de rastrear. Además, sería toda una suerte encontrarlos, porque ellos van a donde quiera que va Voldemort, y así le tendríamos vigilado. Pero de momento nada. Luego... –en esa parte dudó un poco, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos y recibir una mirada de insistencia de Gis, decidió continuar-. Matt Meadows lleva casi dos meses desaparecido...

- ¿Matt? –exclamó Gis abriendo los ojos con terror-. Pero si es... tú, ¿tú crees que le hayan...? esto... –no se sentía capaz de decir esa palabra, esa posibilidad era horrible-.

Para más terror, Anthony se mordió el labio e hizo un gesto indeciso.

- No lo sabemos, pero ya a estas alturas hay que estar preparados para lo peor. Dumbledore le pidió que vigilara a Malfoy de lejos, y el último mensaje que nos envió, decía que había oído que este se iba a reunir con Dolohov y Gibbon. Después de eso, nada... Los Longbottom le han estado buscando por la zona, pero de momento no han encontrado nada.

- Merlín...

- Pero tú no tienes que pensar en nada de eso, ¿vale? Aquí dentro estás bien, tú no te preocupes.

Pero Gis no pensaba en eso exactamente.

- ¿Y mis padres? ¿Tienen alguna misión?

- Ahora están en periodo de poca actividad, solo para hacer guardias y demás. Aunque...

- ¿Si?

- Bueno, no sé. Mira, cualquier cosa que te diga, no te lo tomes muy en serio porque la verdad es que no estoy enterado. Solo sé una cosa y lo demás son suposiciones.

- ¿Qué sabes? –le preguntó con un tono mucho más sombrío-.

- Verás... hará cosa de un mes, después de una de las reuniones, Dumbledore pidió a tu padre, a Potter y a los hermanos Divon que se quedaran. No sé de qué hablarían, pero desde luego es algo que los demás no debíamos saber. A la mañana siguiente, fui a buscar a tu padre para acompañarle al Ministerio como todos los días, y tu madre me dijo que había salido de madrugada porque tenía que hacer algo para Dumbledore y ya debía estar allí. Durante unos días estuvo más nervioso de lo habitual, y en la siguiente reunión, volvió a pasar lo mismo. Dumbledore esperó a que los demás no pudiéramos oírlos para hablar con ellos. Desde entonces, ha vuelto a ser el de siempre, pero no hay forma que me cuente nada

- Pero entonces, no puede ser misión de la Orden, ¿no? Porque siempre asigna las misiones en las reuniones, frente a todos. Debe ser otra cosa...

- O no. A veces Dumbledore se comporta de forma muy extraña, pero jamás me atrevería a cuestionar sus razones. Siempre acierta.

- Así que mi padre tiene una misión de las super secretas –dijo Gis de repente emocionada-. Y eso también incluye a los Divon y al tío de James. ¡Oye! ¿Tendrá que ver con el ministerio? Los cuatro son trabajadores.

- Ya he pensado en esa posibilidad, pero sigo sin saber nada.

- ¡Ya le preguntaré a James!

- ¡Gis! Si Dumbledore no nos lo ha dicho al resto, será porque no es algo que debamos saber aún.

- Pero si es algo del tío de James, quizá le haya contado algo, y en ese caso yo también tengo derecho a saberlo, porque mi padre también está metido.

- Por favor... dejemos el tema ¿vale? Porque sino sabrán que te he contado cosas... –pidió él-.

Gis le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cambiaron de tema, pero si se creía que se iba a quedar tan tranquila estaba muy equivocado. Ya habría tiempo.

OO—OO

Jane estaba exultante de alegría. Había encontrado un remedio tanto para ella, como para James. Bueno, el remedio solo duraría una noche, pero ya averiguaría cómo prolongar el efecto.

Sabía que se había ido triste y dolido. Pero ella haría desaparecer a Lily Evans de la mente de James para siempre, de modo que la pelirroja esa no pudiera hacerle más daño con su egoísmo y mal gusto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría preferir a un aburrido prefecto de Hufflepuff, por muy mono que fuera, antes que a un rebelde jugador de quidditch de gryffindor? Pero tampoco tenía nada en contra. Si Evans no lo quería, ella se haría cargo.

Era realmente molesta la capacidad que tenía ese chico para desaparecer. No sabía por qué le había dejado irse, con lo mucho que la había costado dar con él. Sin embargo, se había dado perfecta cuenta de que James necesitaba un poco de espacio propio, y eso sí podía dárselo. Al menos durante diez minutos.

Una de sus amigas la hizo un gesto señalándola que James estaba en uno de los balcones. Se puso de puntillas y distinguió su ingobernable pelo entre las cortinas. Sonrió y se dirigió primero hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Cogió un vaso y le llenó de cerveza de mantequilla. Miró hacia ambos lados al realizar el siguiente movimiento, y sacó un pequeño frasco, volcándolo completamente en su vaso. Después se dirigió al balcón.

- James –dijo tímidamente cuando llegó-.

Él se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro. No la gustaba verle sufrir así. Desde que se había hecho amigo de Evans todo había ido a peor. Desde luego, eso había hecho que se enamorara de ella, pues Jane estaba convencida que anteriormente solo había sentido una intensa obsesión.

Hace un año, jamás se habría visto a James así de derrumbado porque la chica se apartara de él y se marchara con su novio. Habría soltado un par de palabras mal sonantes, y se habría ido con ella o con alguna otra a pasar el rato sin pensar más. Pero no, el de ahora era un hombre más maduro, seguro de sus sentimientos, y por lo tanto con el corazón roto por no verse correspondido, y ser abandonado por otro.

- Hola Jane –dijo él ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Bien, no estaba enojado con ella. Que se abra el telón...

- Me marcho ya. Se está haciendo tarde y yo acostumbro a dormirme pronto –hizo como que bebía del vaso, pero el líquido en ningún momento tocó sus labios-. Solo quería despedirme.

Lo dijo todo con la voz tan dulce y candorosa, que James sonrió más ampliamente y levantó su mano para coger la de ella. La alzó y él se inclinó para besársela.

- Siento haberte agobiado, James –le dijo ella con sinceridad. No había querido hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero de nuevo se había dejado llevar demasiado-.

- No te preocupes –la dijo él-.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para inclinarse de nuevo en el balcón. Jane se acercó hasta él para palmearle el hombro y dejar el vaso sobre la ancha barandilla.

- Que te lo pases bien –le deseó dándose la vuelta y marchándose-.

James ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para despedirla. Seguía mirando el Bosque Prohibido embriagado por la belleza que tenía ese lugar desde el exterior, unido al peligro que suponía adentrarse en él.

Siguió bebiéndose su cerveza de mantequilla con parsimonia. Tenía un millón de cosas en la cabeza: el bosque, las noches merodeadoras por él, Remus convirtiéndose en lobo, Lily, aquellas dolorosas mañanas que pasaban de vez en cuando a la puerta de la enfermería, a la espera de que la enfermera les dijera que todo iba bien un mes más, las miles de castigos que habían cumplido los cuatro juntos con sus correspondientes fechorías, Lily, el baúl de su tío que guardaba en el suelo de su habitación, la guerra que estaba librándose en el exterior de los muros del castillo, Lily, su entrada en la Orden del Fénix, Lily, Lily, Lily... Acabaría internado en San Mungo si seguía así.

Terminó su vaso, y cuando iba a pedir de nuevo otro más, vio el que Jane había abandonado a su lado que estaba medio vacío. Bueno, la chica ya no lo querría para nada. Alargó el brazo, lo tomó y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago.

Sintió como si algo se sacudiera en su interior de repente. Algo le desenfocó la vista, y al instante todo se aclaró. Pero ahora solo una cosa ocupaba su mente. Una preciosa rubia de ojos negros. Esos ojos hechiceros, esa sonrisa traviesa, ese pelo cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Tenía que verla, tenía que verla en ese mismo instante. Mirarla a esos profundos ojos y decirla que ella era su mundo. ¿Por qué estaba aún allí? ¿Qué hacía vestido de esa manera? Ella podría estar en cualquier parte. Ese pensamiento le dio pánico y salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, a buscar al ser más perfecto que había creado Merlín.

OO—OO

A cada esquina que pasaban, Remus tomaba todas las precauciones del mundo. Tras él, Rachel reía divertida, pero en voz baja por petición de su novio.

- Remus, aquí no hay nadie. He tenido suerte de llegar el día de un baile. No hay peligro de encontrarse con ningún estudiante.

- No nos fiemos Rach. Al ser noche de fiesta, habrá muchas parejitas que se han escapado para hacer... bueno, cosas que eres demasiado joven para oír de ellas-.

- Curioso –dijo la chica divertida-. Con 17 años soy demasiado joven para oírlo, pero con 15 no te parecí demasiado joven para hacerlo... Entonces no te importó tanto mi edad.

Remus no cayó en el pique, pero esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, muy orgulloso de recordar esos tiempos en que eran más jóvenes, pero no por eso más inocentes.

- Sigo sin saber cómo vamos a encontrar a Dumbledore –la dijo al cabo de un rato-.

- ¿Para que me quiere, señor Lupin? –dijo el director saliendo de un aula a la izquierda de ellos-. Señorita Perkins, estoy encantado de verla.

Remus esperó a que el corazón le volviera al pecho para fijarse en Rachel, que se había puesto más seria en cuanto apareció el anciano.

- Señor –comenzó ella algo insegura-. Supongo que no esperaría verme aquí.

- No puedo decir que me sorprenda su llegada, pero tampoco me la esperaba del todo. Cuando su compañero me informó de que había acabado su parte y había puesto rumbo al sur, sabía que habría una pequeña probabilidad de que nos visitara.

- Ya... –respondió Rachel sin saber muy bien cómo empezar-. Verá...

- Aquí no, querida. Me temo que ya no me fío ni de mi propio colegio, pero preferiría seguir con esta reunión en mi despacho. Señor Lupin, usted puede acompañarme por supuesto. Aunque dudó que me dejara otra opción –añadió al ver cómo Remus había cogido fuerte el brazo de la chica-. Síganme.

A una velocidad considerable siguieron al anciano profesor hasta llegar a su despacho. Rachel tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, la fatal noticia que había recibido.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_13 de marzo de 1977_

_Apenas había amanecido, y las chicas estaban recién levantadas, aún en pijama. La profesora McGonagall había llegado a su habitación y la había pedido que la acompañara al despacho del director. Las chicas la miraron confusas y ella estaba completamente desconcertada. Sin embargo, le hizo caso a la profesora y se vistió para acompañarla. _

_Cuando llegaron al despacho, el director estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con un semblante sombrío que le hizo ver a Rachel que algo no iba bien. Iba acompañado de un hombre que vestía completamente de negro y la miraba con algo de lástima._

_- Señorita Perkins –la saludó al entrar-. Por favor siéntese. _

_Rachel se sentó junto a su profesora y miró impaciente al anciano director._

_- Me temo que tengo que darla una mala noticia señorita. Y lamento muchísimo ser yo quien se la de, pero considero que debe saberlo antes de ir al comedor y encontrar la noticia en los periódicos. –suspiró, como si las palabras se le quedaran enganchadas en la garganta. La miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba-. Es sobre sus tíos y sus primos. Usted sabe que se encontraban en Alemania con motivo de una boda, y el señor Jonson debía volver para presidir una vista hoy en el ministerio –Rachel asintió con la cabeza. ¿Eso tenían que decirla? Ya lo sabía perfectamente. Y aunque no lo habría sabido, lo habría deducido al ver a Richard esa tarde-. Me temo que hubo un ataque en la frontera. Han fallecido los cuatro._

_La sensación que tuvo Rachel en ese momento, fue de estar metida dentro de una bañera con hielo. Todo el cuerpo se la heló y la mente salió fuera, se desconectó. Durante horas, no supo qué había ocurrido, hasta que su conciencia volvió y se encontraba llorando en brazos de sus amigas en su habitación de la torre Gryffindor..._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Remus apretó su mano, y eso la hizo reaccionar. Se sentó en la silla que la cedía el profesor y tiró de la mano de su novio para que él se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó Remus la oído-.

Asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Borró de su mente ese recuerdo, al igual que los que venían siempre que lo recordaba. Sus juegos con Richard, su tía enseñándola a hacer tartas, su tío, siempre con uniforme y papeles del ministerio, la pequeña Annie dando sus primeros pasos...

Miró al director, e intentó transmitir seguridad, pues necesitaba convencer a ese hombre como fuera.

- ¿Ahora me podría decir que la trae por aquí, señorita Perkins? –preguntó el profesor cordialmente-. No es que no sea bienvenida, pero estaba degustando un delicioso filete de ternera cuando Fawkes me avisó de su llegada.

- Profesor, quiero volver al colegio.

Todo rastro de amabilidad en los ojos de Dumbledore, se borró en ese instante.

- Usted sabe tan bien como yo que eso no es posible. Si este verano decidimos que no podía volver al colegio, fue por su propia seguridad.

- Pero yo no pido volver como alumna. Soy plenamente consciente de que eso ya es imposible para mí. Sin embargo, creo que si usted quisiera, podría haber una posibilidad de quedarme en el castillo una temporada, junto a mis amigos. Estaría tan segura aquí como en la casa protegida donde están mis padres. –al ver que Dumbledore seguía impasible, Rachel comenzó a perder los nervios-. ¡Ha considerado que soy lo suficientemente responsable como para estar metida en una guarida de hombres-lobo yo sola, y se niega a dejarme permanecer un tiempo en un lugar donde usted podría controlarme siempre que quisiera!

Dumbledore levantó la mano para calmarla, y Rachel volvió a enderezarse en la silla.

- También recordará que usted se presentó para la misión, consciente de que tiene un poder casi único para pasar desapercibida –estas últimas palabras las dijo en voz muy lenta y mirando de reojo a Remus-. Y ha hecho un trabajo fascinante. Pero no puedo comprometer su seguridad de esa forma. Si solo fuera el señor Lupin quien estaría enterado, aún podría considerarlo. Pero usted ha hablado de poner en conocimiento de todos sus amigos, su estancia en Hogwarts. A alguno se le podría escapar delante de alguien inapropiado, y no hacen falta más que rumores para que todo empiece de nuevo.

- Señor, yo pongo la mano en el fuego por nuestros amigos. No estamos hablando de contárselo a todo el colegio, hablamos de contárselo a un pequeño grupo que conocemos desde hace seís años y en los que confíamos plenamente.

- Señor Lupin, no sé si es consciente del peligro existente...

- Sí lo soy, profesor. Y jamás accedería a algo que creo que puede poner en peligro a Rachel, por muchas ganas que tenga de tenerla aquí. Pero de verdad creo que no tiene por qué suceder nada con esto. –miró a Rachel que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa-. Si tan bien ha hecho el trabajo, creo que merece una recompensa...

El director se recostó en su sillón, mirando a la pareja con las manos unidas, deliberando seriamente sobre lo que le habían pedido.

OO—OO

Llevaban rato encerrados y no eran capaces de abrir la maldita puerta. Regulus se sentía capaz de perder los nervios, de perder su máscara de acero permanente, porque estar veinte minutos encerrado con la chica más insoportable de Hogwarts, no lo soportaría ni el hufflepuff más paciente.

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! –la espetó tras otra intentona sin éxito-.

- ¿Y por qué es mi culpa? –reclama Sadie tan molesta como él-.

- ¡Porque eres una bruja!

- ¿No jodas? ¡Pues igual que tú y el resto de los habitantes de este castillo!

- Ya, pero yo me refiero al otro concepto. Tú, ¡Tú no eres buena persona!

- ¡Hablo don moralidad! El que va amenazando a la gente por ahí y forma parte del grupo de asesinos más famosos del país... ¡Lo que tengo que oír!

Esa reclamación calló a Regulus por un momento. Quizá había atacado por un bando equivocado, y él no era precisamente el mejor para llamar mala persona a nadie.

- ¡Pues es tu culpa porque eres lo más molesto que existe en el mundo!

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó ella sin poder contener una carcajada-. Tienes una rabieta digna de un niño de tres años...

- ¿A ti qué te importa? –exclamó molesto, separándose de la puerta y sentándose en el suelo, lo más lejos posible de ella-.

- Tu coeficiente intelectual acaba de descender hasta los dos años –se burló Sadie-.

- ¡Tengo 16! ¡Y déjame en paz!

Sadie tardó unos segundos más en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, parecía estar conteniéndose la risa.

- Te dejaré en paz porque solo eres un crío, y no quiero que te pongas a llorar...

- ¡Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo, Williams! Y de coeficiente no hablemos... No soy yo el que tiene un carácter contradictorio.

- ¿Contradictorio? –repitió Sadie algo contrariada-. Es la primera vez que me dicen eso... –murmuró el voz baja, aunque Regulus lo oyó-.

- ¡Pues sí! Quieres aparentar ser una tía fría, que pasa de todas las bobadas de las chicas de tu edad y vas de rebelde por todo el colegio, creyéndote superior a los demás. Y sin embargo, a la menor oportunidad de mueres por ponerte un vestido de gala –dijo señalándola-. Y te comportas del mismo modo que las demás, incluso persiguiendo a un tío.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Me he vestido así porque me han obligado, aunque, bueno, yo no tengo que explicarte nada. ¡Y yo no persigo a nadie!

- Te he visto seguir a Potter –dijo riéndose-. No eres tan exagerada como Green pero se nota que te gusta.

- ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de ese tema! James es mi amigo pero es lo contrario a lo que a mi me atraería créeme. Tú sí que eres contradictorio. Tienes una personalidad fría, cruel y calculadora. Y sin embargo pierdes la baba por Grace que es lo opuesto a ti.

- Tú no sabes nada de la relación que tenemos Grace y yo –se defendió Regulus en voz baja-.

- La verdad es que sé bastante sobre la relación inexistente entre vosotros. Sé que has pisado el suelo por donde ella pisa desde que sois pequeños. Sé que ella es consciente de lo que tú sientes por ella, pero se hace la desentendida para no tener que pasar por el trago de rechazarte duramente. Sé que por mucho que has hecho, ella sigue sin sentir nada por ti. No lo sentía cuando la regalaste esa rosa de cristal el día de su quince cumpleaños, pues en esos momentos ella solo tenía ojos para Sirius. No lo ha sentido en todo este año porque ella solo se fijaba en Rumsfelt. Y jamás de corresponderá porque no siente nada por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la rosa? –la preguntó sorprendido-.

Se había sorprendido tanto de que la chica tuviera esa información, que no había escuchado el resto. Dudaba mucho de que Grace se lo hubiera contado. Ni su mejor amiga tenía conocimiento de ello, estaba seguro, pues de esa forma tendría que explicar de quién era la otra rosa y por qué conservaba un regalo de alguien que la cae realmente mal. Sino se lo había contado a la sangresucia, estaba claro que a Williams muchísimo menos.

- Hubo un día en que ella no pensaba más que en ese día –respondió Sadie encogiéndose de hombros-.

Parecía una apuesta de quién tendría más incógnitas de los dos. Ninguno quería saber más que lo suficiente del otro, o puede que sí, pues la curiosidad siempre pica. Y, por desgracia para ellos, aún se encontraban encerrados y sin probabilidad de salir...

OO—OO

Peter jamás había conocido a alguien que pensara de la forma en que lo hacía Mary. Si no fuera porque aquello contrastaba radicalmente con sus creencias, habría pensando que aquello era muy lógico. Ella no se tomaba esa guerra como la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Para la Slytherin aquello no era más que una lucha por poder, poder que ambos bandos codiciaban, y que solo beneficiaría a unos pocos.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que Dumbledore y la Ministra utilizan a todos los aurores y la gente dispuesta a luchar, para conseguir beneficios personales? –preguntó consternado-.

- ¿Qué dices? –exclamó la chica alarmada, mirando a todas partes-. Jamás pongas esas palabras en mi boca Peter –le dijo cortante-. Yo te estaba comentando que en las guerras muggles la cosa funciona así. Hay auténticas matanzas de gente inocente para que al final, de los supuestos vencedores, solo cuatro vivan mejor. ¡En ningún momento he comparado eso con el mundo mágico! ¿Crees que valoro tan poco mi vida?

Peter pensó que esa chica era un poco exagerada al creer que su vida peligraba por pensar eso y decirlo en voz alta, pero se guardó la opinión para no molestarla. De repente vio a James salir corriendo hacia la salida, y algo en la expresión de su amigo le hizo correr hacia él.

- ¡James! ¡Eh, James! –le llamó-.

El aludido se volteó al oír su nombre la primera vez, y después de que ubicó a Peter se acercó a él corriendo y le cogió por la pechera de la túnica.

- ¡Peter! ¿Sabes dónde está? ¡Tengo que verla! –exclamó muy ansioso-.

- ¿Evans? –preguntó Peter algo desconcertado. Era la única chica por lo que se imaginaba que James se pondría nervioso, aunque nunca de esa forma-.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó James. Peter realmente se asustó. Si James no reconocía el nombre de Evans, algo iba realmente mal-. ¡No, no! ¡Jane! ¿Sabes Peter? ¡Jane Green! ¡Tienes que saber quien es porque es la chica más guapa, maravillosa, inteligente y perfecta de todo el colegio! Hasta el nombre es bonito ¿verdad? ¡Jane! Además pega con James, ya sabes James&Jane o Jane&James. Sí, mejor poner su nombre delante porque jamás estaría a la altura de ella y...

- Vale, James. Dime ahora de donde has sacado el whisky de fuego. Porque sé que en el menú no estaba incluido.

Peter habló seriamente y con autoridad. Faltaba Sirius para la persuasión, y Remus para imponerse como prefecto, por lo que tenía que ser él quien impusiera disciplina. Cuando a James se le pasara la borrachera, se lo agradecería, porque estaba hablando de temas muy graves.

- ¿Qué whisky de fuego? ¡Déjalo! Me estás haciendo perder tiempo y yo solo quiero encontrar a Jane.

Y se marchó como una exhalación, sin dejar tiempo a Peter de sujetarle ni hacerle una prueba de alcoholemia.

- ¿Pero a este qué le pasa? –preguntó retóricamente, mirando el lugar por el que James se había perdido-.

- No es que me importe –intervino Mary-. Pero tenía toda la pinta de un efecto de la amortentia...

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Peter completamente asustado-.

- O eso, o Potter es más idiota de lo que pensaba –repuso Mary con tranquilidad-. No sería raro que esa chica le haya dado un poco de esa poción, teniendo en cuenta que es boss populi la atracción que ella siente, y sabiendo que es la mejor elaboradora de pociones de este colegio detrás de Snape...

- ¡Mierda! ¡Hay que encontrarle y hacer algo! Mary, si James hace algo de lo que mañana se arrepienta y se entera de que yo lo sabía y no lo evité, me matará. Y lo más acojonante, ¡Sirius le ayudará!

- Pues habrá que empezar a correr...

Dicho y hecho. Nada motivaba más a Peter que saber que su cuello corría peligro. Venció todo el temor que le tenía a la Slytherin, que era mucho menor que el que les tenía a James y Sirius juntos, y la arrastró fuera del Comedor buscando a James.

Tras examinar los dos primeros pisos, llegaron a la conclusión, bastante acertada, de que el chico no andaba por allí.

- Vamos a necesitar a más gente si queremos encontrarle antes de que haga cualquier tontería. –dijo Mary agarrándose un costado por el dolor del flato-.

Una bombillita se encendió en el cerebro de Peter.

- ¡Gissssssssss! –gritó bajando por las escaleras, camino de nuevo del Gran Comedor y sin esperar a Mary, que le siguió pero a su propio paso-.

Llegó en tiempo record, y es que ahora estaba completamente de acuerdo en que el miedo era un gran estimulante. Para su suerte, su salvadora se encontraba cerca de donde la había dejado, y más o menos en la misma posición, es decir, en los brazos de su novio.

- ¡Gis! –dijo agarrándola del brazo y separándola de Anthony con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Se ganó una mirada de aviso por parte del chico, pero ella le miró preocupada por verle tan asustado-. Gis, tienes que ayudarme. ¡James va a hacer algo terrible!

- ¿Una broma? ¿Justo hoy? –exclamó la chica enfadándose un poco-. ¡Lily se lo carga! ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¡No, no! ¡Escúchame! Él... él va a... ¡Merlín, Gis va a matarme! –exclamó abrazando a la chica que le palmeó la espalda confundida-.

- Si sale de su ataque de pánico, te dirá que creemos que a Potter le han dado una poción de amortentia y se ha ido con la chica en cuestión sin que Peter haya hecho nada para evitarlo. –dijo Mary que acababa de llegar-.

- ¿Amortentia? –preguntó Anthony mirando a la chica-. ¿No está prohibida en Hogwarts?

Mary se encogió de hombros y Gis soltó a Peter para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Quién se la dio? –la preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta-.

- Jane Green.

Gis bufó molesta y Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Tan fea es? –le preguntó Anthony a Peter en voz baja-.

- Que va, es una de las chicas más guapas del colegio –contestó él sin cambiar el gesto-.

- ¿Pues dónde está el problema? –preguntó en voz más alta-. ¿Potter sale con alguien?

- No –contestó Gis que buscaba a alguien con la mirada-.

- ¡Pues no veo el problema en serio! Tiene a una de las chicas más guapas más que dispuesta, y no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie... ¡Una ganga!

- Tony... –le avisó Gis en voz baja-. Tú no conoces a esa chica. Teniendo en cuenta que estando bajo el efecto de esa poción, él jamás la negaría nada, ella es capaz de hasta haber llamado un cura para que los case esta noche y todo...

- ¡Anda ya! –exclamó Anthony riendo. Gis le miró seriamente, dándole a entender que no lo creía tan improbable, y él se calló, algo temeroso porque mujer semejante pudiera existir en el mundo real-.

- Voy a avisar a los demás –dijo Gis marchando hacia otro lado de la pista-.

Llegó hasta donde Jeff y Nicole bailaban y bebían algo y le tocó la espalda al chico para llamar su atención. Él se dio la vuelta, y antes de que pudiera preguntarla, habló ella:

- Jeff, James está en un lío y os necesito a los dos para ayudarnos a encontrarle.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Te lo explicaré por el camino –le dijo tirando de su mano. Instintivamente, Jeff cogió la mano de Nicole y la arrastró con ellos-. Necesito gente de confianza y cuanta más mejor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Nicole que solo había oído la última frase-.

Gis los iba a llevar donde les esperaban los chicos, pero vio algo que le hizo desviarse, haciendo tropezar a la pareja que casi cae.

- ¡Grace! –exclamó para llamar la atención de la rubia. Se detuvo unos metros mirándola extrañada-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡No hay tarta de chocolate! –exclamó Grace enfurruñada, recostada en la pared y cruzando los brazos-.

Gis decidió obviar la respuesta que bailaba en su boca, que bramaba por la verdadera explicación, pero fue más práctica.

- ¿Has visto a los chicos? –la preguntó refiriéndose a Sirius y Remus-.

- Remus desaparecido, probablemente en su habitación como el chico listo que es. Black, creo que con Kate. Y James me ha dejado tirada al principio del baile y no he vuelto a saber de él.

- El problema ahora es James –la informó-. Creemos que Green le dado amortentia.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Grace, Jeff y Nicole a la vez-.

"_Al menos he captado la atención de todos_" pensó Gis. En pocas palabras le contó lo que suponían y la idea que tenía para dividirse entre ellos. Los tres se mostraron muy dispuestos a colaborar, y ella los llevó junto a los demás. Cuando la comisión de rescate se hubo reunido, Gis le pidió a Anthony que refinara su plan, como el gran estratega que ella sabía que era.

Tras dorarle la píldora un poco más, el chico aceptó y al minuto ya les estaba dando instrucciones a los demás, completamente sonrojado, pero tan firme como el mejor de los líderes. Gis le tenía cogido del brazo, orgullosa de las capacidades que rara vez, el chico se atrevía a demostrar.

- ¿Entonces está claro? –les preguntó cuando les hubo explicado todo-.

Hubo un asentimiento general, y cada uno fue a cubrir su puesto, sintiendo que de verdad esa misión era de alto voltaje. Cualquiera se enfrentaba a esa chica si destruían sus planes...

OO—OO

Lily entró con Mark en la sala de los premios anuales. Esperaba que James tardara en volver, pues sería muy incómodo seguir con lo que tenía planeado si él estaba allí. Sentía el corazón golpearle el pecho a una velocidad alarmante, más que nerviosa por lo que se acontecía.

Mark se apoyó en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, con la comodidad típica de quien visitaba el lugar a diario. Ella, sin embargo, estaba rígida, incapaz de moverse y a la vez segura de que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían. Siempre había imaginado ese momento como algo especial. Pero especial no incluí a sentir que el estómago la ardía de los nervios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –la susurró Mark apretando una de sus manos-.

Lily sonrió, agradecida de que el chico que la acompañaba era tan dulce y comprensivo.

- ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación? –le propuso-.

- ¿Arriba? –preguntó Mark confuso. Jamás había subido al cuarto de Lily-.

- Sí, arriba a la derecha. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres subir? -preguntó al ver la indecisión del chico-.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó el chico cogiéndola de la mano y subiendo incluso por delante de ella-.

Lily no sabía si suspirar de alivio o temblar más de los nervios. Parecía que el chico había captado el mensaje a la primera, y se le veía bastante emocionado.

Entraron al cuarto y ella cerró la puerta con la espalda, estúpidamente poniendo distancia entre ellos. Que en ese momento la entrara el pudor era absurdo, pero algo parecía moverse con furia en su estómago. Estaba segura de que si le prestaba mucha atención a ese algo, acabaría vomitando. Y eso no sería un gran inicio para una noche de amor.

Mark se acercó y le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos, suavemente.

- Lily, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te estás poniendo verde... –la susurró preocupado, escrutando su rostro con preocupación-.

Ella compuso una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Quizá con más efusividad de la que sentía, pero tenía la sensación de que primero debía convencerse a sí misma, antes que a Mark. Alzó la cabeza, infundiéndose ánimo y se acercó a él con paso seguro. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, y lo atrajo a ella para besarle.

Se sentía mejor así. Una vez que había comenzado no parecía tan difícil. Él, como siempre, fue muy dulce con ella. La acarició la espalda con suavidad, mientras sus labios bajaban por la mandíbula de ella, poco a poco, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no asustarla.

Lily le empujó, haciéndole andar marcha atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con su cama. Supo que necesitaba más ayuda para dar el siguiente paso. Suavemente, tiró de su pelo para hacer subir la cabeza, que ya se encontraba hundida en su cuello, y llevó de nuevo sus labios a los de él. Metidos en el apasionado beso, le hizo sentarse lentamente en la cama, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre él, subiendo primero una pierna, y luego la otra.

Oyó a Mark suspirar cuando confirmó sus intenciones, y las manos de él se cerraron en torno a la cara de ella. La acarició las mejillas sin dejar de besarla, y muy lentamente, la hizo darse la vuelta, quedando él encima de ella. Lily tembló de arriba abajo al sentir el peso de su cuerpo, pero no cortó el beso. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se centró en dejarse llevar.

Mark sintió más tensos sus labios, y se separó de ella.

- ¿Estás segura? –ella le asintió con la cabeza, e intentó volver a besarle, pero él la detuvo-. No tienes buena cara –la dijo-.

- Solo estoy nerviosa –le respondió ella-. No te preocupes. Quiero hacerlo.

Él la miró unos segundos más, y después se inclinó de nuevo para besarla. Primero los labios, luego las mejillas, la mandíbula, el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho, justo en el borde de su vestido palabra de honor. Le vio mirar el vestido como si estorbara, pero ella no estaba preparada para ser la primera en desnudarse.

Le pasó las manos por los hombros, hasta llegar al pecho, donde comenzó a desabrochar la túnica con lentitud. Él la ayudó con impaciencia, y cuando todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados, le pasó la túnica suavemente por los hombros, hasta liberar sus brazos. Solo llevaba una fina camisa y unos pantalones. Tras quitarse la túnica, podría pasar perfectamente por un muggle.

Se volvieron a besar mientras ella le pasaba las manos por el pecho y los hombros, bajando al antebrazo y apretándoselo al notar de nuevo sus labios acercándose a su pecho. El chico estaba ansioso, podía notarlo, pero esta vez decidió comenzar por abajo. Suavemente, levantó la falda de ella, acariciando lentamente cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Cuando llegó a la altura de los muslos, se detuvo y tiró con cuidado de la pierna hacia el exterior, para abrirla y dejarle sitio entre ellas.

El corazón estaba desbocado, pero algo la decía que no de la manera en que era lógico. Sintió como él se colocaba entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla el cuello, y notó que ya estaba más que preparado. Inspiró fuerte para coger aire, pero los pulmones parecían no funcionarla bien. Cada vez podía sentir su mano más arriba, más cerca de la cadera, mientras que la otra mano luchaba para colarse por su espalda en busca del cierre del vestido.

- Te quiero, Lily –la susurró mientras pasaba sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja-.

Ella no pudo responderle más que un leve gemido, tenía la boca seca.

OO—OO

Llevaban más de una hora ahí encerrados, y ya no tenían fuerza ni para discutir. Estaban cada uno sentido en una esquina, lo más separados que podían, y mirando aburridos la estancia. Regulus no aguantó más el silencio, y tuvo que interrumpirlo.

- Sabes legeremancia –la dijo. No era una pregunta-.

- Tú también –respondió Sadie igual de segura, sin darle más importancia-.

- También sabes oclumancia, porque no puedo leerte.

- Al enseñarte lo primero, suelen advertirte lo segundo –le respondió examinando la pared con más interés del que merecía-. Tú lo sabes porque también la has aprendido.

- ¿Por qué la usas? –la preguntó-.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la uso? –le respondió mirándole por primera vez-.

- Lo que dijiste antes de Grace. Es lo único que tiene sentido. Además, ya había notado de antes que sabías oclumancia, así que no era difícil de imaginar...

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Sadie-.

Por un momento, pensó que él iba a ignorar la pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Regulus la respondió.

- Porque ando metido en algo, de lo que, sino tengo un mínimo de preparación, no sobreviviré más allá de los veinte.

- A mi me la enseñó mi padre –le confesó ella sin que tuviera que preguntarle-. Lo intentó también con Jeff, pero a él nunca le interesó esa rama de la magia. Por eso yo era su mejor alumna.

- A mi me la enseñó mi prima, aunque dudo que me viera como un alumno. Más bien como al conejito de indias...

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo en silencio, sin saber cómo llenar ese espacio de incomodidad que iba surgiendo a cada rato que pasaban dentro de esa habitación.

- Quizá antes me pasé un poco con lo de Sandler. –cedió la chica a regañadientes-. No es que no piense justo eso, pero tampoco es de mi incumbencia.

- Yo tampoco debería haberte dicho eso de Potter. Supongo que solo me llamó la atención que fueras tan típica. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es el caso más típico. –añadió pensando que, al que solían escoger las hormonas femeninas, era justo a Sirius-. Pero, para ser original, podrías haberte colgado de Pettigrew.

Sadie no pudo contener la risa ante aquello. Desde luego habría sido una buena forma de marcar la diferencia.

- No me he colgado de nadie –le repitió-.

- No es lo que dicen la mayoría...

Sadie le miró suspicazmente, hasta que una malévola sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

- ¡Me has estado investigando! –le dijo con un toque de humor-.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, sin negar aquello.

- Mantén a tus amigos cerca... –comenzó-.

- ...Y a tus enemigos más cerca aún –acabó Sadie-.

- ¿También he sido objeto de investigación? –la preguntó al ver que ella aprobaba ese dicho-.

- No conseguí muy buenos informadores –le confesó negando con la cabeza-.

- Los que conseguí yo, eran chicas de tu curso que solo hablaban de tonterías –le dijo él-. Y no me atreví a preguntarle a Grace, aunque sabía que compartíais habitación.

- Me habría puesto a parir –le dijo ella, consciente de que aunque su relación había mejorado, no eran precisamente íntimas-.

- No. No habría hablado de ti, sino tenía nada bueno que decir. No la gusta ser cruel con nadie. Si alguien no es de se gusto, simplemente le ignora.

- Tú la conoces mejor –él asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Te contó ella que estaba saliendo con tu hermano?

Regulus pareció pensarse la respuesta. Miró hacia la puerta con resignación y suspiró.

- Lo averigüé solo... No es tan difícil cuando vives con el otro implicado. Ese verano salía demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca lo hacía porque tenía prohibido verse con sus amigos. Me llamó la atención y le seguí. Los vi juntos. Al principio pensé que eran amigos, y por supuesto mi madre no se opondría a que hiciera amigos con más pureza. Pero de repente se besaron, y lo entendí todo.

- Ya...

- Nunca les dije a ninguno de ellos que lo sabía, pero aquello solo sirvió para alimentar mi odio contra él. Era mi hermano, pero hacía años que no se comportaba como tal, y aunque mis sentimientos por ella eran muy evidentes, no dudó en rondarla, sabiendo que ella le preferiría a él.

- Quizás no pensó que aquello te pudiera afectar.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

- Aunque lo pensara le daría igual. Sirius siempre fue muy egoísta. Pero yo también tengo mis trucos...

- Black, quizá me equivoque. Pero me da la sensación de que tuviste que ver con que aquello no llegara a buen puerto.

Regulus sonrió entre la maldad y la nostalgia al recordarlo. Si no iba a salir de allí, tampoco tenía por qué seguir callando eso...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_23 de Noviembre de 1975_

_No era extraño que Regulus y Grace se encontraran en el campo de quidditch. Muchas veces, cuando el entrenamiento de los gryffindor acababa, comenzaba el de los Slytherin, y viceversa._

_Ese día, Regulus bajó al campo media hora antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, consciente de que su amiga volaba en solitario, practicando varias jugadas por su cuenta. La vio descender de la escoba, pasarse una mano por el pelo y rehacerse la coleta, que se la había despeinado con el viento. Al verla sonreír tan ampliamente, algo parecido al remordimiento se quiso abrir camino en su estómago, pero él lo expulsó. Estaba plenamente convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto. No solo porque su hermano la haría mucho más daño cuando la dijera que solo había sido una más, sino porque si seguía con él, y seguía contaminándose de sus ideas, acabaría igual que Sirius: como la oveja negra. Y si había algo que no se merecía Grace Sandler, era el odio de nadie._

_Poco podía saber Regulus en ese momento, que tan solo un par de meses después, los padres de ella serían los que se revelaran contra la magia negra, sorprendiendo a todas sus amistades y ganándose amenazas de muerte por doquier. No. En ese momento, Regulus solo veía que Grace corría el peligro de influenciarse de Sirius y acabar siendo tan marginada como él. Y él no estaba dispuesto a que la chica sufriera todo eso por un simple amor de verano._

_Se acercó a ella y saludó con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida. _

_- ¿Tienes entrenamiento, Regulus? –le preguntó Grace echándose la escoba al hombro-._

_- Dentro de un rato, en realidad. Pero quería aprovechar que no llueve y llegar antes –le respondió él-._

_- Hoy el viento viene de oeste, así que procura inclinarte un poco a la izquierda para no desestabilizarte –le recomendó-. Te dejo el campo libre._

_- No tienes por qué irte porque yo esté._

_- Es que he quedado –le dijo sonriendo más ampliamente-. Y no quiero llegar tarde._

_- Regulus dudó por un momento cómo conseguir llevar a la chica al lugar que había pactado, pero él siempre tenía recursos de sobra._

_- Tengo tiempo de sobra, te acompaño y así veo si Tyler ha salido ya del club de encantamientos. __Hinkes se pone como una loca cuando llega tarde y perdemos media entrenamiento viéndolas pelear. Es el problema de tener como capitana a una chica –añadió para picarla-._

_- ¡Oye! –protestó Grace-. Las chicas valemos tanto como vosotros para ser capitanas._

_- Seguro que tú serías una buena capitana, aunque no envidiaría a tus compañeros –rió Regulus-._

_- Pues Jack acaba este año. ¡Así que el año que viene yo podría ser tan buena capitana como cualquier otro! –exclamó orgullosa, aunque riéndose un poco. Después se encogió de hombros y añadió-. Pero me va a dar igual. Estoy segura que le darán el puesto a James..._

_- No estés tan segura._

_- ¿Apostamos? –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-._

_- No, no. –dijo Regulus negando con las manos, divertido-. No me atrevo a apostar contra ti._

_Grace hizo una mueca que le resultó de lo más encantador, pero él siguió negándose a arriesgar su paga en una apuesta que había posibilidades de perder. Un Slytherin solo juega sobre seguro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban ya en la entrada del castillo y estaban a punto de entrar al vestíbulo._

_- Por aquí no –la dijo agarrándola del brazo-. Cuando salía, Peeves estaba lanzando globos de pintura a todo lo que se movía. Vamos por los soportales. _

_Cogieron el camino alternativo y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Grace sonreía alegre, y se miraba el reloj constantemente, comprobando la hora. Regulus sentía que el sudor le empapaba las manos a medida que se acercaban al lugar, pero agradeció saber controlar su expresión en todo momento. Fijándose en su cara, Grace no podría suponer nada de lo que iba a ocurrir en los próximos minutos. La miró de nuevo, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreír, y odiándose a sí mismo por tener que hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa. _

_Dieron la vuelta a la esquina, y allí, entre los soportales, encontraron la escena que Regulus venía esperando. Grace se detuvo de golpe, y él hizo lo mismo, mirándola solo a ella. No necesitaba mirar hacia delante para saber lo que ocurría, él mismo lo había preparado con cuidado durante dos meses._

_A ojos de Grace, Sirius Black se encontraba recostado en una de las columnas de ese pasillo, besándose apasionadamente con una atractiva chica morena. Desde el punto de vista de Regulus, allí estaba su compañero Mulciber, habiéndose tomado la poción multijugos que le llevó más de un mes preparar, y haciendo un gran papel. Le había costado convencer al Slytherin de que se transformara en Sirius por una hora sin que preguntara el motivo. Pero el chico no era tonto y enseguida vio las ventajas: pocas chicas le dirían que no al gran Sirius Black, y la prueba era esa muchacha de larga melena negra. _

_Sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo cuando vio a Grace intentando contener la expresión de dolor y traición en su rostro, viendo su labio inferior temblar, sus ojos tornarse rojos y luminosos, debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Pero se mantuvo firme, pensando que todo era por el bien de ella._

_- Grace, ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó con la mayor inocencia de la que fue capaz-._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de sí había oído su pregunta. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos marcha atrás, antes de darse la vuelta para salir corriendo.- _

_- ¡Grace! ¡Eh, Grace! –la llamó aun consciente de que ella no le oiría ni a él, ni a nadie en los próximos minutos._

_La cosa estaba hecha, y él estaba convencido de que por mucho que Sirius dijese, Grace jamás se quitaría de la cabeza la imagen que tuvo de un Sirius tan igual que el original, que no tendría dudas._

_- Lo siento Grace... –murmuró en voz baja, alejándose de su compañero que estaba disfrutando su rato con esa chica-. Es por tu bien. Mi hermano no va acabar bien..._

_Y tampoco iba desencaminado, no del modo en que él creía, pues apenas un mes después, Sirius Black abandonó __Grimmauld Place con la intención de no volver jamás._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Guau... –dijo Sadie sin ningún tipo de expresión-.

- ¿No me insultas? –le preguntó Regulus con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿No soy un monstruo?

Sadie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es una guerra entre hermanos. No me gusta que la gente se meta cuando intento maldecir a Jeff, así que...

- ¿Tú también odias a tu hermano?

- No. Me desespera y no le soporto. Pero tanto como llegar al odio...

Regulus tenía la sensación de que aquello era una indirecta en toda regla, y otra persona más creía en el como el malo, como siempre.

- Quizá solo hayas conocido la parte buena de Sirius, pero te aseguro que eso no lo es todo.

- No te he juzgado, Black.

- Sí lo has hecho. Solo que no lo has demostrado en voz alta. Todo el mundo tiende a pensar que Sirius es un santo porque es extrovertido y se pasa el día haciendo chistes. Pero te aseguro que no es ningún santo. –se le oscureció la mirada al recordar algo en concreto-. Le rompió el corazón a mi madre... –murmuró en voz más baja y con claro resentimiento.

- ¿Tu madre es una mujer morena, de semblante serio y que lleva el pelo recogido en un moño muy tirante? –preguntó Sadie con rostro incrédulo-.

- ¿La conoces?

- Solo de los recuerdos de tu hermano. Por lo que vi, la verdad, me daba la sensación de que no tenía corazón...

- ¡Esa es solo la imagen que Sirius tiene de ella! Mi madre siempre se desvivió por nosotros, y por crear un mundo en el nosotros pudiéramos vivir bien.

Sadie se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Regulus tampoco habló, y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- Supongo que no puedo juzgarte por tener adoración por tu madre –le dijo ella al cabo de diez minutos-. En ese sentido, te entiendo bastante.

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo Regulus por decir algo. Aún los recuerdos le seguían enfadando interiormente-.

- Eso que dijiste antes de James... –pero se quedó callada-.

- ¿Qué? –la preguntó para impulsarla a acabar, ahora sentía curiosidad-.

- No suelo acercarme a la gente tan rápido, con la mayoría he tardado mucho más. Pero a James ya quise conocerlo el primer día. Fue por su mente –le dijo mirándole a los ojos desde el otro lado de la estancia-. Yo sé lo que es tener adoración por alguien, siempre la he tenido por mi padre... Llevo meses sin verle y se hace duro. Tiene una mente muy parecida a la de James. Una forma de pensar muy parecido, una forma de ser bastante similar. A veces hablar con James es como hablar con mi padre. O cuando me habla de... –se contuvo de decir el nombre de Lily-. Bueno, es como oír a mi padre hablar de mi madre.

- Vaya... –dijo Regulus. No sabía qué decir ante eso. Suponía que encajaba más en las rarezas de esa chica, que hable con alguien por ser parecido a su padre que el comportarse como las demás en cosas del amor-.

Sadie, por su parte, se removió inquieta. Se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, pero algo la impulsó a sincerarse. Seguramente fue el hecho de que ese chico la había contado algo que nadie más sabía. Y todo por estar allí, porque cuando pasas tanto tiempo encerrado con una persona, tienes necesidad de llenar los silencios aunque sea hablando con alguien que detestas, y sobre lo que sea, aunque sean secretos. Al fin y al cabo, si no encontraban manera de salir, ¿a quién se lo contarían?

Pero alguna forma tenía que haber. Cuando la hablaron de Hogwarts, en ningún momento nombraron que existiera una habitación capaz de tragarse a las personas.

- Oye Black –le llamó-. Tú conoces mejor este colegio. ¿En algún lugar han mencionado una sala como esta?

Regulus suspiró y miró alrededor, en busca de algo que le recordara a alguno de esos misterios del castillo en los que se habla en el libro "Historia de Hogwarts".

- No lo sé, Williams. Según la leyenda del castillo hay cientos de lugares que los fundadores crearon a escondidas de los demás. Se rumorea que solo está ocupada la mitad de la capacidad. Han recorrido historias sobre toda clase de lugares. El laboratorio secreto de Ravenclaw, en el que dicen que se pueden elaborar pociones imposibles. El salón de duelo de Gryffindor, que según la leyenda, practicar en él te da la inmunidad para ganar en la batalla. El paraíso de Hufflepuff, que cuentan, contiene todos los mayores manjares del universo. La cámara secreta de Slytherin, dónde este escondió un monstruo capaz de asesinar a todos los que no merecen estudiar magia. También hay leyendas sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, que al parecer se puede convertir en cualquier cosa, dependiendo del deseo de quien lo pida o...

- ¡Espera! ¿Y eso último? Ósea, que si yo deseo encontrar un lugar donde zurrarte sin que puedas escapar, ¿aparece una habitación dónde no puedes salir hasta que yo te haya pegado todo lo que quiera?

- Sí claro, y si yo pido una escoba también me la da –dijo Regulus sarcástico-. ¡Williams, que son todo leyendas!

Sin embargo, se quedó mudo al ver aparecer una estrella fugaz de última generación apoyada en la pared del fondo.

- ¿Qué narices...? –dijo Regulus mirando primero a la escoba, y después a Sadie, que se había levantado y estaba frente a él mirándole con una sonrisa sádica-.

Se levantó instintivamente, encarando a la chica, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confuso con respecto a sus intenciones. No lo vio venir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se recogió la falda del vestido y le pegó una patada en la pierna que le hizo tambalearse. Sin darle tiempo a más, volvió a golpearle, esta vez en la entrepierna.

Regulus cayó de rodillas, y Sadie se rió y exclamó:

- ¡Ya me he quedado a gusto!

Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, la puerta hizo un clic y se abrió sola, dándoles el camino hacia la libertad. Satisfecha, Sadie corrió hacia allí, y solo se volvió cuando tenía la puerta sujeta y se aseguró que no se cerraba de nuevo. Regulus aún estaba de rodillas, mirando el suelo.

- Ya nos veremos, Black –le dijo para después desaparecer-.

OO—OO

Grace, Jeff y Nicole llegaron a la torre de astronomía, donde la rubia había confiado encontrar a James. Sin embargo, allí no estaban esos dos, sino otra parejita que estaban tan concentrados en sí mismos que no vieron al trío entrar, investigar y luego salir.

Nicole propuso rondar la torre de Ravenclaw por si acaso la chica había decidido actuar en su propio territorio. Mientras se dirigían allí, se encontraron a Gis y Anthony que habían revisado todos los invernaderos sin encontrar ni rastro de su compañero.

Por otra parte, Peter buscaba por las mazmorras acompañado de Mary, quien se sentía mucho más cómoda en ese lugar de lo que se sentía el gryffindor.

- Y luego hablan de la valentía Gryffindor –se burló la chica al ver a Peter temblando y sudando la gota gorda-.

- Veo que no has tenido mucho trato con esa chica –se defendió Peter resentido-. Si la conocieras un poco, sabrías que es capaz de secuestrar a James y cortarle los dedos de los pies para hacer una amortentia permanente o algo así...

Mary no pudo evitar reírse ante tal ocurrencia.

- Sois demasiado exagerados. Solo es una niña inmadura que se cree enamorada y juega a ser más adulta de lo que, en realidad, es. Pero es una Ravenclaw, y por lo tanto, inteligente. Cuando madure tendrá muchísima vergüenza al recordar todas las tonterías que era capaz de hacer con quince años.

- Tiene dieciséis –corrigió Peter como si ese año de diferencia fuera la clave-.

- Como si tiene veinticinco –repuso Mary encogiéndose levemente de hombros-. La madurez no va con la edad, sino con esto –le dijo señalándose la cabeza-.

- Sirius me mata si se entera que le dejé marcharse sin más. Espero que Remus me defienda... –pensó Peter en voz alta-.

- ¿Es que acaso eres amigo de ellos por temor o conveniencia? –preguntó la chica incrédula-.

Peter no contestó, sino que abrió otra puerta para encontrarse otra habitación en penumbras, y por supuesto, vacía.

- Tu amigo no está aquí abajo –concluyó Mary dándose la vuelta para volver a subir al vestíbulo-. Vayamos a ver si los demás han tenido más suerte.

La siguió hasta que subieron, aunque no encontraron a ninguno de los chicos. Supusieron que debían seguir con la búsqueda, y se dirigieron a los jardines, solo por si acaso.

Desde luego, Jane Green había pensado mucho en un lugar, pues encontrarles estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creían.

OO—OO

Sin saber por qué, la mente de Lily fue vagando lejos de ella, mientras que había dejado de participar en esa danza de caricias. Tenía las manos quietas en la espalda de su novio, pero ya no se encontraba en esa habitación. Recordó el día que se enamoró de Mark, en la primera ronda de prefectos que hicieron juntos. Era lo más platónico que había sentido en su vida. Cómo sonreía, la educación con la que hablaba, cómo la abría las puertas para que pasara ella primero... Esa noche soñó en cómo sería besarle. Y sin embargo, ahora que tenía sus labios a su disposición, solo podía pensar en otro beso. El que se había dado con James y la había dejado tan confundida. Inconscientemente, pasó una mano por el pelo de Mark, buscando el tacto que había sentido esa noche cuando despeinó a James, antes del baile.

El tacto no era el mismo, al igual que su abrazo tampoco se parecía a los que la había dado, quien ella llamaba su mejor amigo. Se había creído confundida esa noche, y acababa de averiguar que confundida había estado los demás días. La realidad era que en ese momento, preferiría estar con James, aunque fuera haciendo una aburrida lista de rondas, que estar con su novio en un momento tan íntimo. Lo que jamás habría imaginado, lo que había negado mil veces, había terminado por pasar.

Volvió al presente cuando sintió que el cierre de su vestido caía, dejando su espalda desnuda por donde Mark pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza.

- ¡Para, para! –le dijo realmente incómoda-.

El chico se detuvo al instante, y se separó mirándola con preocupación. Con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, Lily apartó las manos de él de su espalda y de su pierna.

- No puedo –le dijo con la voz temblando a causa de lo nervios-. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Pensé que sí, pero no. Lo siento mucho, Mark.

Se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Ella se estaba disculpando por todo, por engañarle a él a la vez que se engañaba a sí misma, por haber metido sus sentimientos en medio de algo que ya no podía controlar, por todo. Pero Mark creyó que solo se disculpaba por ese momento en concreto, así que la rodeó los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su pelo con suavidad.

- No te preocupes, Lils. No pasa nada. –la susurró acercando sus labios a su oído-.

La dio un beso en el pelo, y un apretón más fuerte. Después hizo el ademán de separarse de ella, pero Lily le abrazó con más fuerza.

- Ya hablamos mañana. Ahora mejor duérmete –le dijo con dulzura-.

- Quédate por favor –le pidió-. No quiero estar sola. Sé que suena egoísta pero...

- ¡No, no! Si quieres, me quedo hasta que te duermas. –la volviéndola a abrazar-.

Lily sonrió levemente. Se disculpó con él y fue al baño a ponerse la ropa de cama. Salió con el camisón puesto, y vio que Mark ya se había colocado la ropa con pulcritud, como siempre. Estaba sentado tímidamente en la cama de ella, y parecía incómodo.

- Mark, de verdad que lo siento –le dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas-.

El chico la sonrió, negando que tuviera algún tipo de importancia. Ella se tumbó en la cama, y le invitó a tumbarse junto a ella, solo separados por las mantas que la cubrían y a él no. Le miró con la culpabilidad escrita en la cara mientras Mark se reía.

- Lily, no es bueno forzar las situaciones. Me alegro que hayas parado si no estabas cómoda. Lo último que querría es que te arrepintieras de algo así –la dijo con la sinceridad escrita en los ojos-.

- Eres demasiado bueno, Mark –le dijo Lily medio regañándole y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada-.

El sueño no tardó en vencerlos a los dos, haciendo que el prefecto olvidara dónde se encontraba y de su intención de volver a su habitación. Ahora, ambos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

OO—OO

James entró en la lechucería, tras recibir un mensaje que le había alegrado el corazón.

_Si me necesitas para algo, estoy esperándote en la lechucería. _

_Jane_

Estaba cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw, donde sabía que estudiaba esa chica que lo tenía loco, cuando una pequeña lechuza marrón le alcanzó ese mensaje. Ni encima de su escoba habría llegado en tan poco tiempo.

Y allí estaba, con su largo cabello rubio sobre un hombro, iluminado por la luz de la luna mientras se apoyaba en la ventana esperándole. ¡Y él la había hecho esperar! Se volvió hacia él cuando le oyó entrar, pero no se acercó. Eso entristeció a James. ¿Cómo podía él ser digno de tanta perfección?

- Jane, estoy enamorado de ti –la dijo totalmente embelesado-.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste ¿Por qué estaba triste? Eso también le entristeció a él.

- Es bonito oír eso de tu boca, James –le dijo-.

Él no se pudo controlar y se lanzó hacia ella, hasta que atrapó sus labios. La euforia que sentía en su cuerpo era inexplicable.

OO—OO

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! –gritó Kate intentando ponerse entre Sirius y Derek que se habían puesto uno frente a otro y había desenvainado las varitas-.

- Kate, quédate atrás y procura no ponerte a tiro de este –dijo Sirius en voz baja-.

- Yo a ella jamás la hechizaría, Black –dijo Derek con rabia-. Mi problema es contigo.

- El caso, Rumsfelt, es que últimamente tú tienes problemas siempre con alguien. Y me estoy empezando a cansar de verte revolotear cerca de mi novia.

- Dirás ex novia, Black.

- Si te hace más feliz pensar eso –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-. Pero de igual modo, quiero que te alejes.

- ¿O qué? –preguntó Derek desafiante-.

- No quieras saberlo...

- ¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó Derek intentando pillarle desprevenido-.

- ¡Protego! ¡ Mimblewimble! –devolvió Sirius-.

Derek desvió el hechizo que dio a un chico de tercero que se tambaleó varias veces, al parecer mareado, hasta caerse. Cada vez había más y más gente observando el duelo entre el Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw.

- ¡Relaskio!

A Sirius le dio en el brazo, y le empujó varios metros en el aire hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo. Furioso, se levantó corriendo y enervó su varita:

- ¡Tarantallegra!

Derek volvió a esquivar el hechizo por solo un segundo.

- ¡Rictusempra! –gritó Sirius de nuevo-.

Esta vez el hechizo sí dio al Ravenclaw que comenzó a hacer diferentes poses al tiempo que no podía reprimir la risa.

- jajaja finite jajaja finite incan... jaja ¡finite incantatem! –exclamó el chico apuntándose a sí mismo y revirtiendo el hechizo-. ¡Flipendo!

El rayo violeta pasó rozando a Sirius, pero este lo esquivó. Le dio en la cabeza a una chica de sexto y esta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Desaugeo! –gritó Sirius-.

- ¡Impedimenta! –le desvió, y este rebotó contra una pared-. ¡Desmaius!

Sirius se movió corriendo del lugar, y el hechizo le dio a Kate tirándola al suelo y dejándola inconsciente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la causa del enfrentamiento había sido alcanzada.

- ¡Diffindo! –gritó Derek, y un corte apareció en la mejilla de Sirius-.

- ¡Engorgio! –respondió este secándose la sangre con la manga de la mano que no llevaba la varita-.

Derek tuvo que soltar la varita, pues su mano comenzó a crecer aparatosamente, hasta convertirse en una masa deforme del tamaño de una quaffle. Pero el Ravenclaw no se rindió, y cogió la varita con la mano izquierda.

- ¡Locomotor Mortis! –gritó-.

- ¡Impedimenta! –y el hechizo rebotó y le dio a otro muchacho, cuyas piernas se pegaron, dejándolo en el suelo e imposibilitado para caminar-.

- ¿Te rindes Black? –dijo Derek al ver que Sirius había bajado inconscientemente la varita, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. Menudo Gryffindor más cobarde –se burló-.

- ¡Más quisieras! ¡Fregotego! –y la boca de Derek se llenó de burbujas de jabón, imposibilitándolo para hablar-.

Sirius rió, pues eso casi le hacía vencedor del duelo. Se distrajo buscando a Kate con la mirada, y por eso no vio el rayo amarillo que le dio en la pierna. No había considerado la posibilidad de que Rumsfelt era muy bueno con hechizos no verbales. Cuando quiso preguntarse qué hechizo le había mandado, vio que la parte de debajo de su túnica estaba en llamas.

- ¡Aguamenti! –y el fuego se extinguió, dejando una túnica de gala muy poco favorecida-. ¡Ahora verás!

Levantó su varita, pensando en el hechizo más cruel que conocía.

- ¡Black y Rumsfelt! ¡Paren ahora mismo! –gritó la profesora McGonagall llegando hasta ellos y poniéndose en medio para evitar que continuaran con el duelo-.

Los chicos bajaron las varitas al instante, y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de la que habían armado. La mesa más grande estaba en el suelo, y los cientos de platos que había en ella estaban rotos en miles de pedazos y desperdigados por el suelo, a riesgo de cortar a alguien. Una de las paredes tenía un boquete bastante ancho y las cortinas que estaban detrás de Sirius estaban en llamas. Además, algunos estudiantes estaban en el suelo, siendo atendidos por sus amigos que miraban con reproche a los dos estudiantes.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que esto es un zoo y no una escuela! –gritó la profesora McGonagall enfurecida-. ¡Ustedes dos serán severamente castigados! ¡¿Y dónde están los premios anuales que aseguraron hacerse cargo de que algo así no ocurriera?! –preguntó en voz alta-.

Hubo murmullos y los estudiantes miraron en todas direcciones, buscando a James Potter o a Lily Evans, pero ninguno de los dos parecía encontrarse en el salón.

- Esta ha sido su última oportunidad para comportarse como magos responsables –dijo la profesora-. Consideren este, el último baile de Halloween que se hace en Hogwarts.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, y todos intentaron hablar a la vez a la profesora McGonagall, mirando con odio a los dos chicos, que habían pasado de ser dos de los más populares, a ser los dos más odiados esa noche.

- Pero, ¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó un Gryffindor de cuarto con la esperanza de que el anciano director no fuera tan duro-.

- El profesor Dumbledore está ocupado con temas más serios, y me ha dejado a mi al mando. Además, su condición para realizar este baile es que no hubiera ningún alboroto, y no se ha cumplido. Ahora, todos a sus respectivas casas. Los heridos que vayan a la enfermería y ustedes dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius que estaba arrodillado junto a Kate, y a Derek que estaba de pie a pocos pasos-. Síganme hasta mi despacho.

Después de que la profesora se hubo marchado con los castigados, los estudiantes fueron retirándose poco a poco y con muchos quejidos. Esa fue la razón por la que a partir de ese año, en Halloween solo hacían un banquete en lugar de un baile.

OO—OO

El profesor Dumbledore se había levantado y les había dado la espalda para deliberar. De eso hacía ya diez minutos, y Rachel miraba nerviosa a Remus. Él la cogía fuerte de la mano, negándose a soltarla ni aunque el mismo director le obligara.

Solo se les oía a ellos tres respirar, y al fénix mover las alas de vez en cuando. El anciano profesor estaba apoyado en un armario, mirando el interior con concentración, y el modo en que se encorvaba, le hacía parecer más viejo que nunca. Sin duda estaba preocupado por el provenir de esa muchacha. Finalmente, dejó caer sus hombros hacia delante y se volvió con el rostro sereno hacia ellos.

Rachel se tensó, y Remus no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Dumbledore les miró, primero a uno, y después a otro durante unos segundos. Después su mirada se posó sobre Remus.

- Señor Lupin, a partir de ahora su principal labor como prefecto será que la señorita Perkins esté a salvo y su paradero siga siendo desconocido para todos, o al menos para la mayoría. –se volvió hacia Rachel quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos-. Rachel querida, no debes bajar la guardia por mucho que sea Hogwarts. Este, para ti, es un lugar tan peligroso como la guarida en la que has pasado el último mes. Te aconsejo que seas muy sabia a la hora de elegir quién debe saber que estás aquí. Asegúrate de que son completamente leales. –camino hacia la puerta, aunque les siguió hablando-. Esperadme aquí. Iré a preparar una habitación para que te instales.

El director abandonó el despacho dejándoles solos. Se levantaron y se abrazaron, contentos ante la perspectiva de volver a estar juntos después de tantos meses.

- ¡Que alegría se llevarán los chicos cuando te vean! –exclamó Remus-.

- ¡Pero no les digas nada! Quiero darles una sorpresa.

- Tendrán muchas cosas que preguntarte –la previno-.

- Pero... No podré contestarles a la mayoría sino...

- Rach, ahora todos saben lo mío. –la dijo Remus acariciando su mejilla-. Así que eres libre de contarles lo tuyo si quieres.

- ¿Cómo saben lo tuyo? –preguntó extrañada y algo temerosa-.

- Nosotros también tenemos mucho que contarte –la dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-.

Rachel volvió su cara y miró los terrenos por la ventana. Volvía a casa, con sus amigos y su novio, y había mucho que decir...

O-oOOo-O

_¿Me odiáis mucho?:S estoy escondida bajo la mesa jejeje he puesto cosas buenas en serio!!vale, sabíamos que lo de James y Lily no se podía resolver aún... además, alguien creía que Jane había gastado todos los cartuchos?:P y bueno, me espero un crucio de parte de una en concreto sino de más por decir que Regulus tuvo mucha culpa en la ruptura entre Sirius y Grace, pero ¡no es mi culpa lo que ese muchacho haga! Yo solo escribo la historia :p_

_Dadme vuestra opinión en concreto sobre las escenas de Sadie y Regulus por favor, no he acabado del todo conformes con ellas y si no os gustan, las editaré al volver de exámenes ;)_

_Nos vemos en febrero!deseadme suerte!;) _

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	17. El secreto de Rachel Perkins

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Lo primero, perdón por el retraso!pero como ya sabéis estaba de exámenes, y después tenía que encontrar la inspiración xD como compensación, os traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito (con diferencia!) y que escribiré, porque es una pasada jajaja lo he puesto así de largo para explicar muchas cosas y porque tras un mes de espera, creo que no merecéis menos!Voy a contestar a los reviews anónimos:_

_Andy: Hola pringadilla :p me alegro que las escenas de Sadie y Regulus, gustaran!al final se quedaron tal cual xD y ya se sabe lo de Grace y Sirius, a mi también me dio penuca ____ jajaja a Mark le queda menos tiempo que un caramelo a la puerta del colegio xD y sí, Jane es una psicópata xD pero en parte me gusta esa locura suya xD ahora leo de q toca estudiar y no veas q alivio ver q ya terminó xD unas cosas mejor, otras peor, pero conforme pese a todo xD un besazo loca!:P_

_Aaaaaaaa: Hola xD me he estado riendo un rato pensando en tu nick xD si vuelves a dejarme review (porfi!:P) podrias poner otro nombre para localizarte??jejejeje te agradezco muchísimo la felicitación!me alegra haberte enganchado de tal manera, eso significa q algo he hecho bien :D El resultado del encuentro entre James y jane lo encontrarás en la primera escena, así que ya me dirás :P gracias por todo y espero tu review!un besazo ;)_

_Chloe: Holaaa!!otra nueva :D muchísimas gracias por el review!me alegro que te guste la historia :P el trio Grace&Sirius&Kate es una de las cosas que más me gusten del fic :D aunque no puedo dar pistas porque quiero que sea una sorpresa xD lo de James y Lily ya no queda tanto jejeje yo tb lo estoy deseando :p espero tu review en este capítulo!un besazo enorme!;)_

_Lili: Hola mi niña!!gracias por el review, como siempre!:D solo faltaba que tú te disculparas!gracias por no faltar nunca!me alegro que te guste Rachel, yo también la adoro :p son tal para cuál, y creo que dará mucho juego tenerles juntitos en Hogwarts :D sí bueno, no toda su familia está muerta, aunque hoy sabrás todo de ella. Ya verás cómo pide explicaciones a Gis jajajaja Poco a poco iré poniendo más de esa misión, que es fundamental para la historia, y un poquito de la Orden claro :D adoro a Gis xD esos comentarios solo pueden ser de ella xD __Jajajaja si todas fuerais Lily ya se lo que habríais hecho!ahora está en qué hará ella, no?:P y yo no podría permitir que cometiera tal error!si no llega a parar ella, la habria parado yo a gritos!q para eso soy la narradora jajaja y el trio... ays!esos me encantan xD te veo dudosa :P Regulus fue malo, pero se portó asi porq él cree que Sirius cometió un gran error y no quería q arrastrara a Grace a eso... me encanta q veas mi punto de vista xD ambas pueden ser perfectas para él por distintas cosas :P me alegra que te gustara la pelea!fue uno de los momentos álgidos :p por supuesto, Kate ya no confiará tanto en Derek, y más cuando se entere de más cosas... el cómo se toma el chico eso ya es otra cosa... Cuando mencionas lo de Jane, me dio cuenta que no he aclarado algo de ella y lo voy a decir ahora, porque sino no comprendéis a Jane (y con razón por cierto xD) Regulus y Sadie...ay q dos!esos merecen algo aparte jajaja a mi me encantan pero ¿juntos? Buf!no sé xD sisi, Mary parece buena, y desde luego no es la típica Slytherin... pero eso no significa que no sea mala xD si te parece que escribí mucho en ese capitulo, verás en este xD jajaja y gracias por el megareview :P un besazo wapisima!Tqm!_

_Bueno, solo quiero aclarar algo antes de empezar. Es sobre Jane, y es que me he dado cuenta que no he dicho algo de ella y de su múltiple personalidad xD veréis... este el único personaje que está basado en una persona real, lógicamente más exagerado porque espero que nadie esté tan loco xD pero sí en general, su historia y todo le pasó a alguien que conocí, y q de hecho no me quedó claro si la aprecié o la odié jajaja en fin, cuando la historia de Jane acabe lo entenderéis ;)_

_Os dejo con la historia!!un aviso más, y es que he subido el ratting en este capitulo porque contiene LEMMON... Es algo que me apetecía hacer hace tiempo, pues me da muchísima vergüenza escribirlo, y creo que si consigo hacer uno bien, ya puedo escribir casi de todo xD _

_Ya sabéis, esto pertenece a otra rubia que habrá estado en Londres mucho antes que yo, y que habla inglés indefinidamente mejor que yo xD_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 17: El secreto de Rachel Perkins **

El día despertó en silencio. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron en la lechucería. James apartó la cara, huyendo de la luz que le cegaba, pero ya estaba completamente despierto. Solo necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera estaba tumbado, sino medio recostado, con las piernas extendidas en el duro suelo y su cabeza apoyado en algo de distinto tacto que su colchón. Tenía la sensación de que era el cuerpo de alguien, pero no le encontró sentido a eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para volver a cerrarlos molesto con la luz. Hicieron falta cuatro intentonas más para conseguir enfocar la vista. No llevaba la gafas puestas, por lo que seguía viendo borroso, pero distinguió ante él una lechuza gris que le miraba a unos palmos de distancia.

- ¿Nela? –preguntó confuso de ver su lechuza en aquel momento. Su voz le salió ronca y muy grave. Sentía cómo algo se atascaba en su garganta, y se movió un poco siendo consciente del dolor que le vino a la espalda y el cuello, seguramente magullados por la incómoda posición-.

- ¿James? ¿Despertaste? –le preguntó una voz femenina-.

Eso le despertó como no lo había hecho nada. Desde luego si había una voz que esperaba al despertar, no era esa en absoluto. Se sentó y apartó en un instante, mirando a Jane sorprendido y, por qué negarlo, algo asustado.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? –intentó hablar, pero la confusión, unida al dolor de cabeza que se le había sumado, no le dejaba enlazar las ideas-.

- Bueno, antes de que te enfades conmigo, quizá tengo que explicarte qué hacemos en la lechucería –comenzó la rubia mirándole sonrojada-.

James miró a su alrededor, y por fin entendió qué hacía Nela allí. Después miró a la chica que se pasaba una mano por el cabello nerviosa. Tenía una pinta horrible, como nunca la había visto. Su vestido rojo que la noche anterior había sido tan admirado por chicos y chicas por igual, ahora estaba arrogado y manchado de excrementos de pájaro. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, casi tanto que podía hacer competencia con el suyo. Tuvo el impulso de decir lo desarreglada que estaba, pero comprendió que él no debía estar mejor. Eso le llevó a procesar lo que ella le había dicho. Era cierto. ¿Qué narices hacía él allí? No recordaba haber llegado. De hecho, lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con esa misma chica en un balcón, y que ella le había dado su vaso...

- ¿Qué cojones me has hecho? –exclamó furioso. Quizá había tardado en reaccionar, pero ahora lo veía todo claro-.

- James, escucha...

- ¡Y una mierda lo de "James, escucha"! –exclamó él furioso sin dejarla hablar. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se enredaron en su túnica de gala, y se sentía demasiado mareado. Intentó mantener toda la compostura posible mientras la miraba con odio, ahí sentado-. ¿Se puede saber qué me has hecho? ¿Me has drogado?

- ¡No! –exclamó la chica ofendida. Luego se sonrojó más y agachó la mirada-. Bueno...

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó él señalándola con un dedo-. ¡Me has hecho tomar algo! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

- ¡Bueno, vale! –exclamó ella sin mirarle-. Te eché amortentia en la cerveza... –confesó-.

James bajó el dedo y se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Se había imaginado que le habría dado algo para la euforia o algo así. Pero, ¿Amortentia? ¡Esa tía era una psicópata!

- Está claro que era una mala idea... –dijo Jane en voz baja, más para sí misma que para él-.

- ¡Evidentemente que era una mala idea! ¡Estás loca! –la acusó. Esta vez sí pudo levantarse, y aunque se tambaleó consiguió agarrarse a una columna-. ¿Y hemos...?

- No –confesó la chica con una risa irónica cuyo significado James no entendió-. ¡No tienes que ser tan evidente! –le espetó al verle suspirar de alivio. Eso era un insulto contra ella. Una cosa es que no quisiera salir con ella, y otra que pareciera que tener una aventura con ella era algo horroroso-. ¡Bien poco te quejabas el año pasado!

- Eso es distinto –contestó James desviando el tema-.

- ¡Pues en realidad no! ¡El año pasado no tenías ningún problema de que pasara eso entre nosotros! Es más, ¿Cuántas veces me buscaste tú a mi? –no necesitó respuesta, ambos sabían que habían sido muchas-. Oh, pero claro. ¡Cuando "ella" decidió dejar de tirarte las mesas a la cabeza, enseguida me echaste a un lado!

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayas echado amortentia para obligarme a venir aquí?

- ¡Pues mucho! Porque así sabes lo que se siente cuando te usan y después te tiran como un pañuelo sucio... –respondió bajando la voz a medida que decía la frase-.

James no pudo reclamar en ese momento. Había dado justo en el clavo y lo sabía. Cuando había comenzado a ser amigo de Lily, había echado a Jane a un lado, sin importarle lo que ella sintiera por él o si estaba dolida. Hasta ahora no había pensado de esa forma, pero era cierto que él tampoco se había portado de una manera ejemplar.

- Podrías habérmelo echado en cara en vez de hacerme esto –la dijo en tono mucho más tranquilo que antes-.

- Bueno, si te soy sincera, no lo hecho como venganza –le dijo ella, mirando cómo Nela intentaba atraer la atención de James-. Soy más tonta que todo eso. Solo quería oírte decirme cosas bonitas, y solo lo podía conseguir de esa manera... Solo de esta forma me dijiste todo lo que yo siempre quise. Y si no ha pasado nada anoche, tampoco es porque yo no quisiera –le reconoció mirándole con una sonrisa pícara-. La verdad es que no calculé que debiste beberte media provisión de cerveza de mantequilla tú solito, y te quedaste dormido justo después de llegar.

- Vaya... –dijo James sin saber qué más decir. Era bastante incómodo oír de nuevo la declaración de ella, y seguía sintiéndose aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada-. Gracias por no haberte aprovechado de mi estando inconsciente...

Jane rió con un poco de amargura al oírle decir eso.

- La verdad es que me lo planteé –le dijo con un gesto cómico-. Pero tú mismo me quitaste las ganas. –él la miró confuso y ella volvió a apartar la mirada-. Nunca lo he comprobado antes, así que no sé si es que el sueño elimina los efectos de la poción, o tú caso es especial... Pero cuando llevabas unos minutos dormido, comenzaste a murmurar... su nombre.

James no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al comprender el nombre de quién habría pronunciado, y eso le llevó a recordar su beso con Lily la noche anterior, lo que hizo aumentar su sonrisa soñadora.

- ¡No entiendo qué te pasa con ella! –exclamó Jane levantándose y yendo hacia él-. ¡Tú no la importas nada y aún así besas el suelo que ella pisa!

Le zarandeó de la túnica hasta que James salió de su ensoñación.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó perdido, pues no había oído su ataque de histeria-.

- ¡Que tú no eres mejor que yo! ¡Sabes que jamás tendrás nada con ella, que ella está enamorada de otro, y aún así te quedas esperándola, haber si un día se despierta y se te declara! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Siempre lo he estado, y ella jamás sentirá por ti lo que siento yo! –estaba intentando contener las lágrimas pero la rabia la estaba ganando terreno. Le agarró fuerte de la túnica, arrugando toda la pechera, y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta que solo estuvieron a unos centímetros-. ¿Por qué no puedes intentar algo conmigo?

James la miró seriamente, bastante dolido porque le hubiese gritado la verdad a la cara. Cogió sus manos y soltó el amarre que ella tenía con su túnica. Se alejó unos pasos, para tener una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

- Tú lo has dicho Jane –la dijo fríamente. Seguramente era el tono más frío que había usado con ella-. Si estoy contigo, solo será para usarte, y es precisamente lo que me estás reprochando.

- Pero... –protestó ella-.

- Te dejé claro al final del curso pasado que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti. Siento que lo hayas pasado mal y haber sido tan insensible, pero no puedes decir que no fui sincero contigo. Siempre supiste que no quería nada serio contigo.

- ¡Y también me besaste a principios de curso en la Biblioteca! ¿Qué me dices de eso?

James se encogió de hombros.

- La carne es débil –contestó sin más-.

- Que morro tienes... –lo acusó con la voz rota-.

- Siento mucho si te he dado falsas esperanzas. Creí que podríamos haber sido amigos, pero dado que tú sientes lo que sientes, lo veo difícil.

- ¡Puedes meterte tu amistad por donde más gusto te de! –exclamó Jane completamente sonrojada y dejando salir por fin las lágrimas de rabia-.

- Dije que podríamos haberlo sido. Después de lo que me has hecho esta noche, ni mi amistad te ofrezco.

Cogió del suelo sus gafas y salió de allí. Jane golpeó una pared para descargar su rabia, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en la mano. Siguió derramando lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza, hasta que sintió un gran dolor en el dedo índice. Al levantar la vista, vio que esa lechuza gris que había estado siguiéndolos durante la discusión, estaba mordiéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Suelta bicho! –exclamó agitando la mano para quitársela de encima-.

La lechuza, orgullosa, se soltó, la miró altivamente y salió volando por la ventana en busca de su dueño.

OO—OO

Lily se movió perezosamente en la cama. La noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora el sol la había despertado. Y cuando ella despertaba, volver a concebir el sueño era algo imposible.

Se estiró más y su mano izquierda chocó contra algo que no solía estar ahí. Se giró asustada y vio a Mark dormido plácidamente sobre su almohada. El chico se había dormido en la misma postura en la que había estado hablando con ella hasta tarde, con la ropa bien puesta y alisada, y sus rubios cabellos cayendo por su cara. Le daba un aspecto de angelito, y Lily se preguntó si alguna vez luciría desarreglado.

- Mark –le llamó suavemente moviéndole con una mano en el hombro-.

Él movió su cara molesto, pero se acomodó mejor y resopló para seguir durmiendo.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse ante ese gesto de vagancia tan impropio del chico de Hufflepuff. Le volvió a tocar el hombro, insistiendo.

- Mark. Que te has quedado dormido...

Él pareció reaccionar mejor al oír esa frase, pero muy lentamente. Abrió los ojos un momento, la enfocó a ella y después los cerró con fuerza.

- Perfecto tío, esto ya te supera... –murmuró para sí-.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Lily sin entenderle-.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó el chico despertando del todo y sentándose-. Perdóname, creí que estaba soñando.

Lily aún se sentía demasiado incómoda con lo ocurrido la noche anterior para bromear con respecto a los sueños de su aún novio, por lo que miró hacia la ventana fingiendo comprobar que tal día hacía.

- Lo siento. Se ve que me quedé dormido. –dijo Mark masajeándose el cuello nervioso mientras miraba toda la habitación-.

Con la emoción de la noche anterior no se había fijado en la habitación de su chica. Era muy parecida a cualquiera de las habitaciones del castillo, solo que más pequeña para ser individual. Tenía los decorados de Gryffindor por todas partes, un escritorio grande y muy bien ordenado, al lado del cual había un montón grande de libros. El armario estaba al otro lado, y eso sí que era una novedad. En el resto de las habitaciones debían conformarse cada uno con su baúl, pero por supuesto los premios anuales gozaban de ciertos privilegios.

- No te preocupes. No he visto ninguna regla que impida a nadie quedarse aquí –dijo Lily caminando hacia el armario y cogiendo la túnica del colegio para ponérsela después de ducharse-.

- Es lo que tiene que la torre sea nueva. Hay vacíos legales –bromeó el chico que solo consiguió ganarse una tímida sonrisa de su novia-. Oye Lily, si estás así por lo de anoche...

- Siento haberme portado como un cría –le interrumpió ella sonrojándose-. No es propio de mi comprometerme a algo y luego echarme atrás.

- Lily, es que de verdad no pasa nada –la tranquilizó caminando hacia ella y cogiéndola de las manos-. No tienes que sentirte incómoda. Es algo muy típico.

Lily le sonrió más ampliamente. Se sentía avergonzada y culpable por todo lo que ocurría dentro de ella, y el que él se portara tan bien no ayudaba nada. Mark era un novio perfecto y ella se había despertando pensando en el beso de otro. Apartó la vista de los ojos azules del chico, cada vez más culpable por no ser sincera con él.

- No deberías portarte tan bien conmigo, Mark. No me lo merezco –le dijo-.

- Eso ya lo decido yo –contradijo él con una risa. Lily dudó mucho que siguiera pensando lo mismo cuando supiera lo que en verdad la pasaba-. Será mejor que me vaya Lily. Ya he estado aquí más de lo que debía.

La dio un pequeño beso en los labios que Lily no supo contestar, pero él no pareció percatarse de ello. Más bien estaba pensando en las bromas que tendría que soportar de Roger por llegar a esas horas de la mañana, y en la mala cara que pondría Sam al saber dónde había pasado la noche.

- Luego nos vemos –le dijo Lily cuando cruzaba la puerta-.

Se metió al baño, dispuesta a darse una buena ducha y a vestirse. Necesitaba hablar con Grace urgentemente.

OO—OO

- ¡Arriba todo el mundo! -exclamó Remus enérgicamente, moviendo la varita y levantando las mantas de las camas de Peter, Sirius y Jeff-.

No era al que más le costaba levantarse, pero rara vez estaba tan despierto a esas horas como en ese momento. Peter no pareció notar la pérdida de sus mantas, sino que se dio la vuelta y continuó roncando. Jeff abrió los ojos lo justo para mirar con odio a Remus, y después dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Estaba agotado después de pasarse media noche buscando a James sin resultado. Sirius no tuvo tanta opción, pues Remus estaba tirando de su brazo para que se levantara.

- Has llegado emocionado ¿eh Moony? –le dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño-.

- ¿Has llegado ahora? –preguntó Jeff extrañado-.

- ¿No jodas que has triunfado con tu cita? –preguntó Sirius entre enfadado y algo asustado, teniendo en cuenta quién era la cita-.

- ¡No te pases! –exclamó Jeff que, aunque no se llevaba muy bien con su hermana, no podía dejar pasar una insinuación como esa-.

Remus estaba de demasiado buen humor para molestarse por las tonterías de Sirius. Solo le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo sabes que he llegado ahora?

- Porque anoche volví como a las cuatro de la mañana del despacho de McGonagall y estaban estos dos roncando y tú no dabas señales de haber aparecido.

- Pues nosotros creímos que estabas con Kate –dijo Jeff apoyándose en un poste de su cama para evitar derrumbarse de nuevo sobre la almohada-.

- ¿Tú no habías ido con Green? –preguntó Remus perdido de ver todo lo que había pasado-. ¿Al final te arreglaste con Kate?

- Primero, fui con Green pero me abandonó para acosar a Prongs. Segundo, no he conseguido arreglarme con Kate. No del todo, al menos. –añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, recordando el beso que se había dando antes de que Rumsfelt fuera a importunar-. Pero luego tuve una pelea que Rumsfelt y McGonagall nos castigó a los dos.

- Vaya noche más movidita –exclamó Remus riendo-.

Sirius le miró extrañado de que no le echara la bronca. Remus estaba esa mañana de un excelente humor.

- Pues nuestra noche no fue más tranquila –señaló Jeff apuntando a Peter y luego a sí mismo con el dedo-.

- Eso significa que ha triunfado con Ashford –le explicó Sirius a Remus-. Aunque no sé que pinta Wormtail en todo eso...

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –exclamó Jeff sonrojándose-. Yo con Nicole no tengo nada. Hemos estado toda la noche buscando a James.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez-.

- Esa chica demostró ser más peligrosa de lo que creíamos... –murmuró Jeff mirando hacia otro lado, intentando retrasar el momento. Quizá sería mejor esperar a que Peter despertara...-.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Remus algo confuso-.

Jeff ya se había levantado, había cogido un pequeño neceser de su baúl y pasó por su lado mientras la contestaba.

- Mejor le preguntáis a Peter cuando despierte. Yo no conozco los antecedentes...

Cerró la puerta del baño justo a tiempo de darle a Sirius con ella en la cara. El chico había captado su intención de huir, pero no pudo evitar que se escabullese. Por plan B, Sirius se tiró en la cama de Peter en plancha.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamó Peter despertando de repente por el golpe-.

- Wormtail amigo, ¿Hay algo que tienes que contarnos? –preguntó Sirius con voz melosa-.

Peter tragó saliva. Cuando Sirius ponía esa voz, una de dos, o acababa de ligar o planeaba algo. Y dado que su expresión no era la de auténtica felicidad, su instinto se inclinó por lo segundo.

- Pad, déjale espacio –intervino Remus cuando Peter comenzó a balbucear. Cuando su amigo le hizo caso a regañadientes, se volvió hacia su pequeño amigo-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Green y Prongs?

- ¡Le hemos buscado por todas partes en serio! ¡Pero no está! ¡Por ningún lado! ¡Es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra! ¿Y quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡Es que apareció y desapareció tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar! ¡Siempre supe que esa rubia estaba loca! –comenzó a excusarse Peter rápidamente-.

- ¿Has entendido algo? –le preguntó Remus a Sirius-.

Este negó con la cabeza y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Mejor se lo preguntamos a Prongs directamente –propuso Sirius-.

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no está! –protestó Peter-.

- ¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Remus-.

- ¡Pues con Green! ¡Si ya lo he dicho!

Sirius miró la hora y se rió.

- Hombre, sea lo que sea lo que estuvieran haciendo anoche, digo yo que ya habrán terminado.

Remus se rió de acuerdo con su amigo y Peter les miró con la boca abierta. Se había imaginado un asesinato a sangre fría de su persona, por haber permitido a James hacer esa gilipollez en tal estado de inconsciencia. Sin embargo, tanto Sirius como Remus parecían encontrar muy gracioso todo eso.

- Entonces, ¿no me vais a decir nada por no haberle retenido? –preguntó algo confuso pero profundamente aliviado-.

- No veo nada malo en que eche una canita al aire –repuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. El tema de la pelirroja lo tenía bastante quemado, y me parece genial que me haya echo caso.

Peter se levantó y cogió su neceser a la espera de que Jeff saliera del baño, ahora que no había peligro de derramamiento de sangre.

- Vaya –dijo en voz baja-. Espero que Prongs se lo tome igual de bien cuando se le pase el efecto de la amortentia...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El pobre Peter, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a sus dos amigos encima de él, uno interrogándole y otro intentando sacarle la confesión a golpes. El interior de su neceser ahora estaba esparcido por la cama.

- ¿Qué coño estás contando? –exclamó Sirius ahora sí que furioso-. ¿Tú sabías que le había dado eso y le has dejado ir con ella?

Peter oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse, y comprendió que Jeff había considerado que aún no era momento de salir. Su mirada pasó de Sirius a Remus y le suplicó a este con la mirada.

- Sirius déjale –ordenó Remus con voz autoritaria-.

Sirius soltó a Peter bufando, realmente molesto porque Remus no le permitiera sacar información con su técnica favorita.

- Vuelve a contarnos todo, y esta vez no escondas ningún detalle –pidió Remus mirando de reojo a Sirius y aguantándose la risa-.

Peter les contó todo lo ocurrido desde que se había encontrado a James, que este estaba raro y había salido corriendo antes de que él pudiera decirle nada, que Mary llegó a la conclusión de la amortentia y cómo todos se pusieron a buscarle hasta que si dieron por vencidos, y cada uno se fue a la cama.

Al acabar, Sirius tenía en entrecejo fruncido pero ya no parecía tener intenciones de machacarle, y Remus simplemente parecía muy divertido. Peter miró con desconfianza a este último. De muy buen humor tenía que estar como para divertirle que alguien rompa las reglas en perjuicio de uno de sus amigos.

- Espero que le haya cundido –dijo Remus por toda respuesta después de soltar una risa y encogerse de hombros-.

- Moony, creo que no llegas a entender lo grave que puede llegar a ser esto –dijo Sirius mirando mal a su amigo-. Esa tía está loca y bajo el efecto de esa poción, James no es capaz de razonar.

Peter estaba flipando. ¿Esos dos se habían intercambiado la personalidad al levantarse? Le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento Sirius se pondría la placa de prefecto y les echaría la bronca por tener el cuarto tan desordenado, y que Remus se cruzaría de brazos aludiendo que alguien tan perfecto como él no tenía por qué perder el tiempo limpiando.

- No te sulfures, Pad. Estará loca pero no es tonta. Sabe que bastantes normas ha quebrantado dándole esa poción, así que no se arriesgaría a que la expulsaran empeorándolo más. Seguramente tenía la noche cariñosa y como James anda babeando tras Lily, pensó que la única forma de conseguirlo era dándole la amortentia.

- ¿Qué te asegura que no ha hecho nada malo? –preguntó Sirius aún receloso-.

- El sentido común. No os preocupéis, seguro que ahora nos encontramos con James en el desayuno y está mucho más relajado después de...

- ¡El siguiente en el baño! –exclamó Jeff saliendo del aseo contento de haberse perdido lo peor de la discusión-.

Peter no lo dudó, y entró atropelladamente. Al fin y al cabo, las necesidades de la mañana eran necesidades. Remus se acercó a la ventana, y observó como del cielo grisáceo comenzaban a caer finas gotas de agua.

- Un gran día –dijo inspirando el aire de la mañana-.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene de tan buen humor hoy? –preguntó Sirius que había aparecido junto a él pasándole un brazo por el hombro-.

Remus le sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada amistosa en el pecho.

- Luego lo sabréis –le contestó en voz baja, procurando que Jeff no le oyera-.

OO—OO

Un gritó se oyó de lejos en el cuarto de las chicas. Grace bufó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada molesta, mientras que Sadie maldecía por lo bajo.

- Esos parecían Sirius y Remus... –dijo Gis con voz pastelosa-.

- Los muy capullos seguro que han preparado algo para despertarnos. Recordadme que les mate cuando pueda abrir los ojos –pareció decir Grace bajo la almohada-.

Se oyeron más gritos, y en esa ocasión no tuvieron duda de que era Sirius. Sadie tanteó a oscuras su mesita, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de la almohada, y encontró su varita. Con un movimiento vago señaló la puerta y murmuró:

- Silencio.

La habitación quedó insonorizada de los ruidos del resto del castillo, de tal forma que este podría derrumbarse y ellas continuarían durmiendo como si nada.

- Me han despejado –refunfuñó Gis molesta. Aún tenía sueño, pues se había despedido de Anthony muy tarde, pero ahora no podía cerrar los ojos-. ¿Qué hora es?

Grace hizo unos ruidos ininteligibles antes de posicionarse boca arriba. Se apartó el pelo de la cara resoplando y cogió su varita.

- Tempus –murmuró. Unas finas hebras salieron de su varita, y formaron diferentes números dándola la hora exacta-. ¡Es aún pronto! –lloriqueó volviendo a hundirse en su cama-.

- ¿Dónde está Kate? –preguntó Gis de repente-.

Grace se sentó de golpe en la cama y, como su amiga, miró hacia la cama vacía de Kate. La única que no se inmutó fue Sadie que dio media vuelta y murmuró:

- Esté donde esté, seguro que la están dejando dormir...

Grace y Gis ignoraron el comentario de la morena y se miraron preocupadas. Al instante siguiente, Grace saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta furiosa.

- ¡Me voy a cargar a ese capullo! –exclamó furiosa-.

Lo primero que se la había venido a la cabeza fue a Kate, el idiota de su ex novio que la había acompañado al baile, y alguna situación desagradable en la que el Ravenclaw la habría comprometido.

- Grace, cálmate y espera antes de hacer nada –la aconsejó Gis. Grace la miró extrañada de verla tan calmada, normalmente las cerebrales eran Kate y Lily y Gis y ella la más pasionales-. Mejor vamos las dos juntas, que así le matamos más fácilmente –añadió Gis cogiendo una bata y su varita, siguiéndola. Grace casi dejó escapar una risa, pues eso sí que era más propio de Gis-.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación, sin ningún plan, aunque en la mente de Grace ya se veía frente a la sala común de Ravenclaw gritándole improperios al maldito pomo para que las dejaran pasar, y así atacar a Derek desprevenido, o en su defecto, secuestrar a un amigo suyo y pedir a Kate de vuelta. Y es a que a exagerada, poca gente la ganaba.

- ¿Dónde vais? –preguntó Remus cuando salieron a las escaleras dispuestas a salir de la torre-.

Estaban tan concentradas en la venganza, que las dos se sobresaltaron al oir al chico detrás de ellas, unos escalones por encima. Una risa se oyó tras él, y Sirius, que solo vestía los calzoncillos con los que había dormido, apareció a su lado.

- Bonito pijama Grace –dijo riendo y pronunciando el nombre de la chica con rintintín-. Gis, al menos tú has tenido la decencia de cubrirte un poco. De lo contrario, tú sí que nos habrías vuelto locos –le dijo a la latina guiñándola un ojo y provocándola la risa-.

- Tú pijama también está bien, Sirius –respondió Grace dándole el mismo toque al nombre del chico-. Solo que la camisa está algo arrugada. ¡Ay no! ¡Que es tu brazo! Deberías hacer más ejercicio... –le dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa de niña buena-.

- Vale, haya paz –intervino Remus, que se veía la tormenta si alguien se metía con el físico de Sirius-. ¿A dónde vais así vestidas?

- A buscar a Kate –le respondió Gis dejando a Grace y Sirius matándose con la mirada-. No ha aparecido en toda la noche, y pensamos que...

- Está en la enfermería –aclaró Sirius quitando la vista de Grace y fijándola en Gis-.

- ¿Y tú sabes eso por qué...?

- Bueno –repuso Sirius llevándose una mano al cuello algo incómodo-. Surgió una especie de accidente y lo de ella fue un daño colateral...

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu pelea con Rumsfelt? –preguntó Remus-.

Sirius asintió y Remus bajó las escaleras apresurado, algo más serio de lo que lo había estado en lo que llevaban de mañana.

- Voy a ver qué tal está. Vosotras –dijo señalando a Gis y Grace-. Vestios antes de bajar.

Gis se metió corriendo en la habitación, dispuesta a vestirse e ir a ver qué le había pasado a su amiga. Sin embargo, Grace se quedó mirando a Sirius algo ceñuda.

- ¿Por qué os habéis peleado? –le preguntó-.

- Ya sabes –contestó él con una amplia sonrisa-. Las típicas discusiones entre machos alfa.

Hinchó pecho y Grace bufó para después reirse. Cuando le volvió a mirar, vio que él había descendido un par de escalones y la miraba de arriba abajo. Instintivamente, intentó taparse el cuerpo con los brazos, pese a que el pijama no era muy impúdico. Era el típico conjunto de verano con la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos por medio muslo, pero miradas como esa la hacían parecer a cualquiera que está desnuda.

Sirius se carcajeó de su actitud, y se inclinó para susurrarla al oído:

- No sé de qué te avergüenzas. He visto mucho más de ti de lo que enseña ese pijama. Aunque supongo que lo que le hace tan sexy, son las ganas que deja de ver más...

La dio una palmada en el trasero y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación, satisfecho por haberla dejado sonrojada y sin habla en mitad de las escaleras.

OO—OO

James entró en la Torre de los Premios Anuales sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberles dicho la contraseña a los jugadores de pocker, pues su mente seguía rondando todo lo que Jane le había gritado. Estaba ofuscado y hablaba en voz baja consigo mismo, intentando borrar todo lo que la chica había dicho sobre su relación con Lily.

De pronto se paró en seco al ver a Mark Bennet bajando por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de Lily. El chico parecía algo acalorado, y también se detuvo cuando le vio a él.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose en un incómodo silencio. James le miraba con seriedad y Mark parecía dispuesto a evitar su mirada.

- Muy pronto para visitas, ¿no Bennet? –le dijo con mucha ironía-.

- La verdad es que ya me iba. –contestó Mark colocándose inconscientemente el cuello de la túnica-. Yo me he... me he quedado dormido.

- Ya veo... –contestó James secamente-.

Las ganas de aplastar la cara del rubio contra la pared iban aumentando en su interior, pero se contuvo apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Mark! –le llamó Lily desde el dormitorio. La chica bajó hacia la Sala Común sin percatarse que James estaba allí también. Solo llevaba puesto un albornoz de baño, y al ver al moreno se apresuró a cerrarse las solapas del pecho avergonzada-. Esto... te dejaste el reloj en el baño... –le dijo a su novio tendiéndole un reloj de pulsera. Se concentró en mirar un punto en concreto de los jardines a través de la ventana, mientras sus mejillas le ardían furiosamente-.

Al notar la tensión del ambiente, Mark pensó que quizá algo se aliviaría si él se iba, por lo que se despidió atropelladamente y salió de la Sala Común dejando a la pareja sola. Lily seguía mirando los jardines como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en todo el castillo, y James seguía apretando los puños mientras sus ojos vagaban de Lily al lugar donde había estado Mark.

- Anoche me acompañó y nos quedamos dormidos –dijo Lily en voz baja. Después de todo el lío de sentimientos que tenía, lo único que la faltaba es que James malinterpretara las cosas-.

- Sí, claro. Supongo que estaríais muy cansados –ironizó James fulminándola con la mirada-.

- No es lo que...

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar –la cortó él dirigiéndose a su cuarto-.

Lily le miró un instante extrañada, hasta que se fijó en algo más que llamó su atención.

- ¿Llevas la ropa de anoche? –le preguntó. Él se volteó a mirarla a ella, y después se miró a sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta-. Entonces, ¿llegas ahora?

James estuvo a punto de no responderla, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras de su cuarto y se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa que no acompañaba a su mirada.

- He pasado la noche con Jane. Yo también estoy muy cansado.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Lily ante tal información. Era como si algo la estuviera arañando por dentro. Sintió el picor en los ojos típico de quien tiene ganas de llorar, pero inspiró hondo, y se marchó a terminar de ducharse sin derramar una sola lágrima.

OO—OO

- Tock, tock. ¿Se puede? –preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza por la puerta-.

Tras obtener el permiso se adentró en la sala y la chica le recibió con un profundo beso en la boca. Si bien su primera intención había sido ir a la enfermería, luego supuso que si Kate estuviera mal, Sirius no se lo habría tomado tan a la ligera. Además, Gis ya estaría al bajar, por lo que su presencia no se hacía necesaria. Sin embargo, saber que Rachel estaba en algún lugar del castillo y no estar con ella era algo que sí le parecía muy grave.

Apenas hacia una hora que se habían despedido. Lo justo para que él fuera a su habitación a ducharse, ponerse la túnica del colegio y despertar a los dormilones de sus amigos. En realidad, los había despertado antes de la hora, pero si esperaba a cumplir el horario de siempre, no llegaría a tiempo de visitar a Rachel antes de las clases. Así tenían tiempo de sobra.

- ¿Has dormido algo? –la preguntó fijándose en las ojeras que adornaban la cara de la chica-.

Rachel negó con la cabeza riéndose.

- Tampoco hace tanto que te has ido –le dijo-. Ya tendré tiempo de dormir mientras estés en clases.

Al final habían estado esperando hasta la madrugada a que Dumbledore encontrara un lugar en el que nadie pudiera entrar por accidente y lo hubiera acomodado para ella.

- ¿Cuándo podré verlos? –preguntó Rachel pensando en sus amigos-.

Remus sonrió.

- Después de comer les traeré, y me encargaré de que estén aquí hasta que te hartes. Hoy no sirven de excusa ni entrenamientos de quidditch, ni club, ni nada.

- Hasta tengo envidia de que podáis ir a clase –le confesó Rachel riéndose-. No se valoran lo suficiente hasta que tienes que vivir de otra manera. Os he echado terriblemente de menos...

- Lo importante es que estás aquí, Rach –suspiró Remus rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola a su pecho-. Este castillo pierde la mitad de su magia si tú no estás en él...

Como compensación a una frase tan romántica, Rachel le dedicó a su novio un beso de lo más fogoso. Cuando se separaron, Remus tenía la mirada algo desenfocada, y, aunque sonrojada, Rachel sonrió satisfecha de haberle puesto tan nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, le había echado de menos en todos los sentidos, también físicamente...

- Creo que lo mejor será que baje a la enfermería si queremos que tu presencia aquí sea una sorpresa –la dijo guiñándola un ojo en plan confidente-.

- ¿A la enfermería? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica escudriñándole con la mirada-.

- Yo sí, pero al parecer Kate acabó allí anoche. Tal y como lo ha dicho Sirius, parece que no es cosa de mucho. Pero yo dije que me dirigía allí cuando he venido.

- ¿Cómo ha acabado en la enfermería? –le volvió a preguntar preocupada por su amiga-.

Remus agitó sus manos para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Al parecer ha sufrido el daño colateral en una pelea entre Sirius y Rumsfelt.... Luego me enteraré de los detalles.

- ¿Rumsfelt? –preguntó Rachel buscando ese nombre en su memoria-. ¿No es ese de Ravenclaw? ¿El que salía con Grace?

Remus se echó a reír, dejando a su novia bastante confundida.

- Me parece que no eres la única que debe contar cosas. En estos meses te has perdido mucho.

- Tengo toda la mañana para preparar el interrogatorio –amenazó Rachel con mirada calculadora, para después estallar en carcajadas-.

OO—OO

Ya era la hora habitual del desayuno en Hogwarts y, aunque los chicos se habían despertado con tiempo de sobra, había sucedido lo típico que confirma el dicho. Por muy pronto que te levantes, siempre te las arreglas para ir corriendo a todas partes.

Gis llegó acompañando a Kate, quien al fin y al cabo tenía un motivo para estar retrasada. La chica estaba perfectamente, pues solo había pasado la noche en la enfermería para la tranquilidad de Madame Pomfrey, quien parecía temer que a mitad de la noche la salieran cuernos. Kate tomó los cuidados de la enfermera con su paciencia habitual, y dio gracias a Merlín por el rescate de Gis.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde habitualmente desayunaban con sus amigos, se encontraron a James, Lily (quienes, a pesar de sentarse uno frente a otro, se esquivaban la mirada), Jeff, Sadie y Peter. Sadie la preguntó a Kate qué tal estaba, y eso atrajo la atención de los demás, a quienes tuvo que contar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En ese momento apareció Sirius quien venía refunfuñando y con peor humor del que había salido de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Pad? –preguntó Peter-.

- ¡McGonagall está loca! ¡Acaba de decirme que ya han decidido que el castigo será de todas las tardes limpiando todos los baños! ¡Esta vez se ha pasado!

- Pues me alegro –dijo Grace que llegaba justo detrás de él, y se sentaba al lado de Kate-. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Perfectamente –la contestó Kate con una sonrisa-.

- ¡Qué graciosa eres! –refunfuñó Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado de James y miraba molesto a Grace por su comentario-.

La chica rodó los ojos y miró a James con una sonrisa maliciosa para informarle:

- Eso significa que cierto capitán de cierto equipo no tendrá mucho tiempo para entrenamientos para cierto partido de la semana que viene...

James levantó su vista de las tostadas y miró a Grace contagiándose de su sonrisa. Eso le quitó de la mente su enfado con Lily.

- ¡No lo había pensado! –admitió. Después se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. ¡Gracias por sacrificarte por tu casa Padfoot! Cuando ganemos la copa te nombraré en el discurso.

Los chicos rieron por la ocurrencia de James, incluido Sirius que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda alegando que estaba a la disposición del equipo. Iba a dirigirse a Kate para disculparse, cuando Remus le cortó apareciendo corriendo.

- ¡Kate! ¿Qué tal estás? He ido a la enfermería pero me dijeron que ya habías salido.

- Gracias por preocuparte Remus, pero estoy perfectamente. La señora Pomfrey no quería que me mareara, solo eso –le contestó Kate con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? –preguntó Gis cuando Remus se sentó a su lado-. Has salido mucho antes que yo.

- ¡Oh! En ningún sitio. Me he despistado, solo eso –contestó Remus con una gran sonrisa-.

En ese momento James dio un sonoro bostezo y se llevó la mano al cuello algo adolorido.

- ¡Atiza! ¡Me había olvidado de ti! –exclamó Sirius cayendo en el detalle-. ¿Qué tal la noche? Veo que saliste entero –repuso bromeando-.

James le fulminó con la mirada. Jeff y Peter ya le habían contado todo lo ocurrido, y aunque no se lo tomó a la tremenda, seguía sin verle la gracia al asunto.

- Sentimos mucho no haber llegado, James –dijo Grace-.

- Te estuvimos buscando, en serio –añadió Gis-.

- No os preocupéis. Tampoco ha sido tan grave –las dijo James con una sonrisa, para después fulminar a sus amigos con la mirada, pues habían estallado en carcajadas-.

Lily miraba a unos y otros extrañada. No sabía de qué iba el tema, y cuando cruzó una mirada con Kate esta pareció igual de confusa.

- Os dije que no iba a haber problema en que se fuera con ella –dijo Remus riendo-.

En ese momento, Lily sacó su propia conclusión y se sintió bastante molesta.

- En realidad el problema es faltar a las reglas de Premio Anual –dijo con voz envenenada haciendo callar a los demás-.

- Bueno, otras también modifican las reglas a su antojo –la contestó James dirigiéndola una mirada dura-.

Los demás se quedaron algo impresionados por esa discusión que parecía venir de atrás. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos hasta que Sirius lo cortó.

- Chicos, McGonagall viene hacia aquí. Y antes de que llegue mejor os aclaro que anda algo molesta con vosotros dos.

Eso hizo que James y Lily desfruncieran el ceño y miraran hacia la mesa de los profesores, de donde, efectivamente, se había levantado la jefa de su casa y caminaba resueltamente hacia ellos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que la mujer llegó.

- Señor Potter y señorita Evans, quisiera hablar con ustedes unos instantes.

Sin darles tiempo a réplica, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Lily y James se dirigieron una mirada interrogativa y otra a sus amigos, pero solo Sirius parecía comprender el motivo de todo, y no había tiempo para explicaciones.

Se levantaron y se apresuraron a salir del comedor. La profesora les esperaba cerca de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos bastante enojada.

- Es mi deber llamarles la atención sobre su conducta como Premios Anuales. Ese puesto significa dar ejemplo a los demás compañeros, y anoche ustedes me fallaron.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada alarmada. James temió que le hubiera pillado en su noche en la lechucería, lo que seguramente estaría prohibido en el reglamento. Probablemente sí. Por su parte, Lily no estaba segura de si el hecho de que Mark se hubiera quedado a dormir con ella estaba prohibido, pero conociendo a la profesora seguramente lo consideraría muy poco ético. Solo esperaba no crearle problemas también a Mark.

- Cómo ya habrán supuesto, me refiero al hecho de que prometieron asegurarse que no habría problema alguno en el baile, y no lo cumplieron. –si la profesora se hubiera fijado, habría detectado dos suspiros de alivio simultáneos-. Teniendo a uno de sus amigos implicado, me figuro que ya sabrán los pormenores del enfrentamiento entre el señor Black y el señor Rusmfelt. Al no estar ustedes implicados, no puedo castigarles ni sancionarles. Sin embargo, quería dejarles claro mi decepción.

- Lo sentimos profesora –dijeron los dos a coro. James llevaba años disculpándose por travesuras que luego repetía, y Lily ya tenía la táctica cogida de haberla visto utilizarla tantas veces a los merodeadores-.

- Espero que no vuelvan a decepcionarme de esta manera. Y, como ya sabrán, este ha sido el último baile en Hogwarts. Antes de que digan nada –levantó una mano cuando vio que Lily iba a protestar-, recuerden que fueron ustedes quienes negociaron esas condiciones con el director.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, viendo la batalla perdida, y la profesora los mandó a clase junto al resto de los alumnos que ya salían del comedor.

OO—OO

- Pero, ¿a qué hora tienes el castigo, Pad? –preguntó Remus. Quería que estuvieran todos cuando les diera la sorpresa-.

- A las seis en el despacho de McGonagall –resopló Sirius pateando el suelo-.

- Bueno, antes hay tiempo –se dijo Remus a sí mismo-.

- ¿Qué dices, Moony? –preguntó Peter-.

- Nada, nada. Luego os cuento –añadió al ver cerca de ellos a Jeff y Sadie-.

Peter miró a Sirius que se encogió de hombros. Remus estaba raro, y de momento no quería contar el motivo. Si algo sabía el guapo merodeador, es que su amigo solo hablaba de algo cuando quería hacerlo. Miró hacia atrás, donde Gis, Grace y Kate salían del comedor hablando entre ellas. Se acercó al grupo y les pasó un brazo por el hombro a Gis y Kate.

- Las bellas Gryffindor abandonan la sala –bromeó guiñándolas un ojo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

- ¿Desaparecer? –ironizó Grace-.

- ¿Vosotros no os llevabais bien ya? –preguntó Kate quien parecía estar a punto de sacar su vena de madre-.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que nos llevemos mal? –preguntó Grace a lo que Sirius la dio la razón-.

Kate contuvo una carcajada, mientras Gis rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Déjales! –la dijo la latina-. Esta es su única manera de entenderse.

La cogió del brazo para ir juntas de clase, pero Sirius se volvió a poner entre ellas y se inclinó para susurrarla a Gis al oído:

- ¿Me dejas un par de minutos?

Aquella petición unida a la cara de corderito degollado hizo que Gis se riera y le diera por imposible. Cogió a Grace del brazo y la jaló hacia delante, dándoles cierta intimidad.

- Ayer dejamos un tema pendiente –dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor sonrisa sexy-.

Kate le sonrió de vuelta, intentando disimular la flojera de piernas que esa sonrisa la provocaba.

- Pues no me acuerdo –dijo para picarle-. Aunque con el hechizo que recibí, bueno, se me van las cosas...

Sirius no se esperaba esa respuesta, y se le vio en la cara, lo que provocó la risa de Kate. La chica aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Al fin y al cabo, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, bien podía sufrir un poco.

Sirius la alcanzó en el pasillo del aula, la cogió del brazo y la colocó entre él y la pared, acercándose peligrosamente para ponerla nerviosa. Él también sabía jugar.

- Quizá tenga que refrescarte la memoria –la dijo acercándose cada vez más-.

Kate cerró los ojos, levantó el mentón y abrió los labios dispuesta a que le recordara todo lo que quisiera.

- ¡Señor Black y señorita Hagman, entren en clase que todo el mundo ya está en sus asientos! –interrumpió la voz del profesor Flitwick-.

Semejante interrupción les quitó a ambos las ganas de recordar en un periquete. Entraron y cada uno tomó asiento en su lugar, Sirius junto a James y Kate junto a Gisele.

- Deberíamos habernos cambiado de sitio hace tiempo –le susurró Grace a Lily mirando de reojo a su ex que estaba sentado tras ellas, y la dedicaba gestos ofensivos-.

- Ignórale. No tiene cerebro para más –murmuró Lily lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la oyera-.

Derek se rió y le tiró a Lily una bola de pergamino. Esta suspiró, adivinando que lo único que el chico pretendía era que alguna de ellas perdiera los nervios y fuera castigada.

- Grace, ¿Qué te parece si luego probamos ese hechizo que provoca impotencia? Creo que tenemos un voluntario.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –preguntó el chico inclinándose hacia delante-.

- Derek, déjalas anda... –suspiró Dave poniéndole la mano en el hombro y tirando de él para que se sentara correctamente-.

- ¿Pasa algo aquí? –preguntó el pequeño profesor acercándose. Nadie dijo nada, y este se alejó hasta encaramarse a la pila de libros que le permitían subir a su asiento-. Bien, abran el libro por la página 435. El Juramento Inquebrantable.

La hora de Encantamientos pasó bastante lenta entre teoría y apuntes. Por una vez, Lily no disfrutó de su clase preferida, pues la habría gustado ver de nuevo esa forma tan rara en que se había convertido su patronus, y la clase de Encantamientos era la excusa perfecta. Sin embargo, el profesor Flitwick pareció muy interesado en que supieran cómo era dicho juramento que, sin ánimo de ofender, a Lily la parecía de locos realizar.

OO—OO

James y Sirius pasaron la clase más aburridos que la mayoría, pues ya se sabían de memoria cómo funcionaba el Juramento Inquebrantable. Cuando estaban en cuarto año, leyeron algo de él en un libro y les pareció divertido hacer jurar a Snape que se lavaría el pelo dos veces al día el resto de su vida, solo por comprobar qué ocurría si el susodicho desobedecía. Sin embargo, el profesor Slughorn les atrapó cuando ya tenían a su amiguito doblegado y el castigo... bueno, mejor no recordarlo.

El caso es que ambos se aburrieron muchísimo, si además incluías el hecho de que cada vez que se mandaban notas, las aburridas Ranvenclaw que tenían delante se daban la vuelta para quemarlas. Unas aguafiestas, vamos.

Por eso celebraron el final de la clase, y la sorpresa fue cuando Remus se unió a la celebración. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo, solo respondió:

- ¿Es que no puedo querer que se acaben las clases pronto?

Cada vez estaban más mosqueados por la actitud de Remus, aunque lo que les molestaba era no poder saber el motivo. Remus, quien precisamente era el que reprimía todas las emociones. Este solo les sonreía misteriosamente y cambiaba de tema.

- ¡James! –le llamó Gis cuando se dirigían al aula de pociones-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Mientras los demás les adelantaban, James se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro derecho y la instó a hablar con la mirada.

- Quería preguntarte algo que no sé si sabrás –explicó la chica algo incómoda-. Es un tema de la Orden.

James se envaró cuando escuchó lo último, pero se mordió la lengua para que ella continuara hablando.

- Verás: ayer Tony me contó... –se detuvo para mirar en derredor y se acercó más a James para hablar en voz baja-. Me contó que creía que mi padre estaba metido en alguna misión que es secreta para el resto de la Orden. Y que creía que en esa misión también estaba tu tío. Por eso he pensado que quizás tú sabías algo...

La mente de James trabajaba a toda velocidad. "_Alguna misión secreta para el resto de la orden... creía que en esa misión también estaba tu tío..._". ¿Podría ser lo que él creía? Su tío no le había dicho casi nada del tema de la famosa caja. Solo sabía que era algo de mantener en absoluto secreto, pues la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix no tenía conocimiento de aquello, y así debía seguir siendo. Sin embargo, al no hablarle de nadie más, supuso que era una misión individual. Pero si esto resultaba ser lo mismo... ¿Había más personas involucradas en la misión? ¿O había también más cajas además de esa tan misteriosa que descansaba en la pared de su habitación?

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y descubrió a Gis mirándole impaciente. Se mordió el labio, pensando, pero al final decidió dejarlo todo tal como estaba.

- Que yo sepa, no Gis. Si han hecho algo que mi tío no me haya contado...

Se encogió de hombros dando el tema por zanjado, pero la sostuvo la mirada el tiempo que ella quiso. Segundos después, Gis pareció conforme y sonrió.

- Era solo por si acaso –le dijo a modo de disculpa-.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí nos enteraremos de primera mano –aseguró James pasándola una mano por el hombro y entrando ambos en la clase de pociones-.

Se sentó en la mesa de la primera fila que compartía con Sirius. Después de tantos años, el profesor Slughorn les consideraba unos chicos con unas mentes brillantes para los estudios... y los problemas. Por eso alegaba, en doble sentido, que prefería verlos trabajar de cerca.

- He oído la conversación –le confesó su amigo en voz baja mientras le tiraba una bola de pergamino a Snape y le daba en la cabeza. Era solo por pura costumbre-.

James sonrió divertido.

- Me extrañaba que no estuvieras cotilleando.

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo Gis de esa misión puede tener relación con la caja? –le preguntó Sirius. Tan directo como siempre-.

- No lo sé. Pero también he pensado en esa posibilidad...

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has contado a Gis? Adam te dijo que era algo peligroso, y si su padre está metido, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

James negó con la cabeza, resoplando. Eso ya se lo había explicado a los chicos, y Sirius seguía siendo el único que no lo quería entender ni bien ni mal.

- Pad, sus padres no quieren que esté involucrada en todo eso. Yo no voy a contarla algo que no me corresponde.

- Si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, y Gis descubre que tú sabías algo que no la contaste se enfadará mucho, y con razón –avisó Sirius-.

En ese momento el profesor de pociones dio por empezada la clase, y los dos chicos tuvieron que dejar su conversación. Ese día el profesor no estaba muy hablador, y les mandó preparar esencia de díctamo en parejas, tras explicarles escuetamente el proceso.

- Lily –murmuró Grace sin levantar la vista de la mesa donde estaba troceando sus raíces-.

- ¿Qué? –contestó su amiga que, a su vez, estaba pesando el díctamo-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado antes con James?

Lily tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero inspiró hondo y se hizo la sueca.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?

- Pues que os estabais matando con la mirada y mandándoos indirectas que solo vosotros entendéis. Además de que te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

Lily suspiró. A Grace no podía mentirla. El profesor Slughorn pasó por su lado y la sonrió afablemente, cosa que confirmó a Lily que estaría observando toda la hora cómo preparaba la poción.

- Es largo. Te lo cuento a la tarde, ¿vale?

- Te tomo la palabra –aceptó Grace sonriendo-.

Un poco más atrás, Gis no daba abasto.

- ¡Remus! –regañó a su compañero de asiento, que ya casi había estropeado la poción tres veces-. No es que normalmente seas un experto elaborador de pociones, pero ¿se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza hoy?

- Perdona Gis –dijo Remus con una sonrisa-. Es verdad que hoy tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

- Pues, ¿te importa traerla aquí, por favor? –pidió la chica sonriéndole de vuelta-.

Remus asintió ampliando la sonrisa. Si Gis supiera lo que le tenía tan despistado, ella misma tendría la cabeza en otra parte.

Ochenta minutos después, el profesor dio por terminado el tiempo límite para entregar las pociones y les mandó sentarse de nuevo en los asientos, anunciando emocionado que tenía algo que comunicar.

- Dado que este año os examináis de EXTASIS, he considero beneficiosa una idea que he tenido. Creo que todos estaréis mucho mejor preparados para estos exámenes, si realizáis un trabajo de campo que abarque un amplio tema. Por eso se me ha ocurrido formar grupos, y que cada grupo tenga que entregarme a final de curso un trabajo de investigación sobre la poción que yo les mande. ¿Qué les parece?

Por supuesto, él sentía mucha más emoción al respecto que sus alumnos, pero a lo largo de siete años los chicos habían aprendido a resignarse y asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que les dijeran.

- En los próximos días les iré informando más, y podrán empezar el trabajo cuanto antes. Y no, señores –añadió al ver a Sirius y James mirarse con complicidad-. Los grupos los elegiré yo. ¡Ya es hora de que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se relacionen entre sí!

No se sabe si fue por la cara de asco que pusieron todos los presentes, o por las miradas homicidas que volaban por el aula, pero el profesor Slughorn decidió acabar la clase cinco minutos antes de lo previsto.

OO—OO

- Merodeadores –dijo Remus en voz alta para llamar la atención de sus tres amigos que enfilaban el pasillo camino al Gran Comedor-.

Los tres restantes se sonrieron, sabedores de que esa palabra solo salía de boca de Remus cuando se implicaba completamente en algo, y esperaban que fuese una broma muy buena. Llevaban bastante tiempo inactivos...

- Ese tono suena peligroso, Moony –dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente cuando los cuatro habían formado un pequeño corro-.

- ¿A quién vamos a jugársela? –preguntó Peter impaciente-.

Remus soltó una carcajada por la mal interpretación de su llamada, aunque entendió perfectamente que no era la primera vez que una situación así se daba.

- No, no. Es que quería pediros algo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente-.

- ¿No querrás entrar otra vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, no? –preguntó James mirándole con suspicacia-.

- ¡Que va! Esto es más sencillo. Quiero que vengáis todos conmigo después de comer. Incluidas las chicas.

- ¿Y para eso tanto secretismo? –preguntó Sirius desilusionado-.

- Bueno, habrá que hacer algo para que Jeff y Sadie no se den cuenta ni nos sigan...

Los cuatro se quedaron un segundo callados. Sirius miró por encima del hombro de James y sonrió ampliamente.

- Eso dejádmelo a mi –les dijo solamente-. Prongs, ¿te importa comentarle a tu golpeadora las nuevas jugadas que has pensado?

- ¿Has pensado en algo nuevo para el partido? –preguntó Peter emocionado-.

James le miró, rodó los ojos y después se rió dándole una palmada en el hombro. Le hizo una seña a los otros dos y se adelantó para hablar con Sadie.

- Contigo quería hablar yo –la dijo cuando estuvo a la altura de la chica. Procuró no mirarla directamente a los ojos, pues aunque ella había prometido no volver a usar la legeremancia, no iba a correr el riesgo-.

- Tú dirás –dijo Sadie sin dejar de mirar al frente-.

- Es que he pensado en un par de jugadas nuevas para el partido...

Sadie se giró violentamente. Tanto que James pensó que se había quebrado el cuello, y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Y una porra! ¡Ya acepté entrar al equipo como para que ahora me jodas con nuevas jugadas justo a una semana del dichoso partido! –exclamó Sadie apuntándole con el dedo-.

James miró a Sirius que estaba detrás de la chica apuntando su mochila con la varita y murmurando en voz baja.

- ¡Pero mujer! Si son un par de jugadas. Verás, ¿Sabes lo que es el bludger backbeat? –la preguntó para ganar tiempo. Detrás de Sadie, Sirius le hizo una señal afirmativa y se marchó a sentarse a la mesa junto a Remus y Peter-. Bueno, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Mejor lo dejamos para el siguiente partido.

La agarró del brazo conduciéndola hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás. Buscó con la mirada a Sirius, intentado averiguar qué habría pensado su amigo hacer con Jeff.

Sin embargo, la comida pasó tranquilamente sin que ningún tema de esos saliera a relucir. Todo iba con normalidad, como todos los días. Sirius contaba chistes y anécdotas graciosas, pero en vez de secundarlas James, lo hacía Remus. James miró a su amigo sonriente. Era agradable verle tan animado, como hacía meses que no lo estaba. Él, por su parte, había tenido la mala suerte de sentarse justo enfrente de Lily. Eso, junto a los momentos de tensión vividos con ella ese día, le tenían desconcentrado. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, pese a que Lily apenas levantaba su vista del plato.

Un millón de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior en ese momento. Por supuesto, había furia y decepción. El ver a Mark saliendo de la habitación de la chica esa mañana, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, le había dejado estático. Ya se podía hacer una idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero el verla aparecer a ella, cubierta únicamente con un finísimo albornoz y acercándose al chico con tal confianza, le habían confirmado todo. Desde luego habían pasado la noche juntos, y no precisamente jugando al snap explosivo... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta se habrían duchado juntos... Esa imagen le provocó una arcada, y se negó a pensar más en ella.

Volvió a mirar a Lily, que parecía, como él, ausente a la conversación de los chicos. Creía que ahora que ella había elegido definitivamente a otro, le provocaría una especie de repulsión. Ahora era la chica de Mark Bennet en todos los sentidos, y eso le daban ganas de gruñir en voz alta. Sin embargo, no le daba repulsión en absoluto. Seguramente nunca se lo daría. Ese pelo tan llamativo, cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, no le provocaba asco, sino ganas de alargar la mano y echárselo a la espalda. Miró sus ojos cuando ella levantó la vista para hablar con Grace. Jamás podría huir de esos profundos ojos hechiceros de un color verde que nada tenían que ver con el aborrecible verde Slytherin. Su forma, sus largas pestañas cubriéndolos, la manera en que los movía... Todo en esos ojos era perfecto. James se encontró pensando en cómo sería que esos ojos le miraran solo a él, en cómo sería restregar su nariz con la pequeña y puntiguada nariz de ella, en una dulce caricia, cómo sería besar esos labios tan llenos, y bajar por su cuello, hasta perderse por la cremosa piel llena de pecas que la camisa del colegio dejaba entrever...

Agitó la cabeza librándose de ese pensamiento, desde luego nada adecuado para pensarlo en medio del Gran Comedor. La realidad le cayó de golpe, pues comprendió que todos sus anhelos, ya los había hecho realidad otro. Ya habían conseguido centrar su mirada, seguramente ya habrían rozado su nariz en una tierna caricia, y ya habían besado sus labios para continuar por el camino con el que él había soñado. Le provocaba rabia, y desde luego dolor. Pero también se sentía tranquilo al haber comprobado de que la chica de su vida se había enamorado de alguien, que seguramente la merecía más que él mismo. Suspiró derrotado, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que Lily Evans pasaría a la historia para él a partir de ese mismo día.

No se había dado cuenta de que observaba a Lily con total descaro, hasta que descubrió a Grace mirándole con suspicacia. Desvió la mirada y se unió a las bromas de sus amigos, pues solo le faltaba que la mejor amiga de Lily descubriera su juego justo cuando se había resignado a perderlo.

Se rió con ganas cuando Kate le metió a Sirius un trozo enorme de tarta de melaza en la boca. Al parecer, su amigo había pasado la comida poniéndose bastante pesado con la chica, pero él se había perdido el espectáculo por estar metido en su mundo. Cuando Sirius consiguió tragar todo el trozo sin ahogarse, cosa que Remus aplaudió teatralmente, le hizo un guiño y habló en voz alta para todos.

- ¿Alguien tiene aquí el libro de Transformaciones? Me gustaría comprobar una duda...

La mayoría le miraron extrañados de que Sirius pidiera un libro por propia voluntad, pero enseguida le comunicaron que ninguno tenía allí el libro, pues ese día no tenían clase con McGonagall. Sadie se inclinó sobre su mochila, al parecer ella sí tenía el libro. Estuvo removiendo hasta chasquear la lengua en voz alta, claramente molesta.

- ¡Estaba aquí! –exclamó. Después suspiró y la respondió a Kate, quien la había interrogado con la mirada-. Habría jurado que esta mañana lo había metido en la mochila, porque quiero ir a la biblioteca a acabar la redacción. ¡Vaya mierda, ahora tengo que volver a subir!

Y sin acabar su postre se levantó, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se marchó corriendo del Gran Comedor. James hizo un pequeño gesto felicitando a Sirius, y luego señaló a Jeff con la barbilla preguntando qué había de él. Sirius alzó las cejas, le sonrió arrogantemente y le hizo el gesto que James hubo traducido como "Espera y verás".

A los pocos minutos, Nicole apareció allí, y tras saludar a James y Grace, se sentó en el lugar de Sadie a hablar con Jeff. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y James casi pudo oír a su amigo felicitándose interiormente. Se levantó e hizo separarse a Jeff y Nicole para sentarse entre ambos. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, claramente colocándose en pose de ligue, que tan bien conocía James. Casi sorprendía ver a Sirius así, pues hacía más de un año que no la utilizaba, justo desde que había comenzado a salir con Kate.

- ¿Qué tal todo Ashford? –preguntó con voz sensual-.

James cogió la servilleta y se la puso en la cara para que los demás no le vieran reirse. Remus, por su parte, comprendió la intención de Sirius y tuvo que aguantar a Kate con un brazo para que no fuera hacia él y le propinara una buena colleja.

La imagen era digna de observarse. La cara de Jeff no tenía precio. Por primera vez, su cara que siempre reflejaba bondad y tranquilidad, estaba bañada de crispación y algo parecido al enfado. Pero lo que hacía reír a James era la cara de Nicole. La chica miraba a Sirius con una ceja levantada y la boca entreabierta. Seguramente estaba pensando que el chico se había bebido algo, y muy fuerte para tener esa actitud con ella.

- Sirius, estamos hablando –dijo Jeff mirándole con una clara invitación a irse, y luego miraba a Nicole para asegurarse de que la chica no estaba babeando-.

- Ay, pero yo quiero saber un poco más de nuestra querida Nicole. –protestó Sirius acercándose más a la chica. Después se volvió hacia la chica con una sonrisa profident y la volvió a hablar con el tono más sexy que tenía-. Dime Nicky, ¿Te puedo llamar Nicky? –la chica pareció asentir, aunque James no estaba seguro de que fuera consciente de lo que la decía en medio de su asombro-. ¿Estás nerviosa por el partido? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje para tranquilizarte?

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó Jeff que se había puesto completamente colorado. Su voz era dura, y al darse cuenta intentó suavizarla de nuevo-. Por favor. Nicole me estaba contando algo importante.

- Pero eso puede esperar ¿no? Es que cuando esta mañana has dicho que no tenías nada con ella me ha parecido genial...

Nicole cambió su cara de esceptismo y miró a Jeff con un poco de desilusión. Se sonrojó y miró al suelo deseando que este la tragara y la apartara de una situación tan bochornosa. Jeff se quedó inmóvil como una estatua y comenzó a balbucear, sobretodo nervioso por cambiar de tema y que Nicole dejara de verse tan incómoda.

- ¿O es que hay algo que no nos has contado? –preguntó Sirius divertido con la situación-. Quizá es que la chica te gusta y no has tenido huevos de decírselo... –dijo como pensando en voz alta. Nicole levantó la cabeza, aún más sonrojada, y miró a Jeff durante un momento, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza-. Chicos, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos hablar a la parejita. Hay que aclarar esta situación ya.

James seguía mordiéndose la lengua aguantándose la risa, y se levantó como Sirius para dar fuerza al plan. Remus y Peter también se levantaron, e instaron a las cuatro chicas a abandonar la mesa. Ellas estaban más reticentes, y mezclaban miradas de enojo a Sirius con miradas de pena a Jeff y de comprensión a Nicole.

Cuando consiguieron sacarles del Gran Comedor, Sirius y James no pudieron aguantar más y se deshicieron en carcajadas. Las chicas les volvieron a envenenar con la mirada, y Lily, que era la que más cerca estaba de Sirius, le dio un golpe en la cabeza poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

- ¿Es que no pensáis crecer? –les riñó a los dos-. ¿No comprendéis el mal rato que han debido pasar? ¡No todo el mundo es tan desvergonzada como vosotros!

- ¡Ey tranquila pelirroja! –exclamó Sirius frotándose la cabeza con la mano-. Si me lo acabarán agradeciendo... Ya verás que cuando les volvamos a ver serán toda una parejita feliz.

- Y además es por una buena causa –intervino James. Lily le regañó con la mirada y él se apresuró a añadir-. Al menos eso dice Moony que fue idea suya.

- No es verdad –repuso Remus que total tranquilidad-. Dije que quitarais de en medio a Jeff y Sadie para irnos los ocho a un sitio. No precise la manera de hacerlo, y en ningún momento me llegué a imaginar eso. Cada día me sorprendes más Padfoot.

Había un toque de humor en su tono, pero no se atrevía a sonreír al ver a las chicas tan serias.

- Esquirol –le susurraron los chicos al pasar por su lado-.

- ¿Y a dónde tenemos que ir? –preguntó Grace-.

Remus los miró a todos sonriente. Casi se le hacía imposible aguantar el misterio, pero si Rachel quería una sorpresa en toda regla, la tendría.

- Es una sorpresa –les dijo para después comenzar a guiarlos al lugar donde su chica, seguramente, estaría esperando nerviosa-.

OO—OO

Después de recoger su libro de Transformaciones, que estaba sobre la mesa de Gis, donde no recordaba ni por asomo haberlo puesto, Sadie salió de la Torre Gryffindor consciente de que se había perdido la comida.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina para dirigirse a la Biblioteca, chocó contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un "ay", del que Sadie escuchó una voz familiar. Y sin duda lo era. Al levantar la vista, Regulus Black estaba sentado justo delante de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras él se levantaba-.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Te he seguido –ella le dedicó una mirada escéptica y Regulus sonrió un poco-. Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? –preguntó Sadie a la defensiva-.

- De lo de anoche. Bueno, reconozco que me mostré débil –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Era evidente que le costaba reconocer precisamente eso-. Te conté algo que nadie más sabe. Algo que no le he contado a nadie más, y que me gustaría que se quedara entre tú y yo...

Sadie sonrió ante el tono del chico. Ni cuando medio suplicaba perdía la compostura y el orgullo, y eso era algo que admiraba, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta.

- ¿Y vienes a ofrecerme algo a cambio? –le preguntó un poco divertida-.

Él la miró mal, justo lo que ella esperaba.

- ¿No te lo puedo pedir como un favor? –preguntó él-.

- No acostumbro a hacer favores si no saco beneficio de ello. –le respondió Sadie encogiéndose de hombros-.

Regulus bufó, la lanzó una mirada envenenada, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

- Pensé que después del momento de confesiones de anoche, podríamos hacer una tregua. Pero ya veo que contigo es imposible llevarse bien...

Siguió andando unos metros más mientras Sadie se envaraba. Nunca la había molestado que la tacharan de anti-social. Es más, presumía de ello. Pero esa vez fue diferente. No la gustó para nada que ese chico no la creyera digna de confianza.

- ¡Espera! –le dijo aún sin haber tomado una decisión-.

Regulus se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y vio algo que no había percibido hasta entonces, algo nuevo en su expresión. Vulnerabilidad. No era fingida. De verdad el chico se sentía en sus manos, y se arrepentía de estarlo. Y a ella no la gustó ese sentimiento de comprensión que se instaló en su estómago.

Regulus por su parte, también vio algo diferente en Sadie. No le miraba con altivez, ni tras la máscara de frío orgullo. Por un momento creyó ver lástima, y eso le enfadó. Pero solo duró un segundo. De pronto comprendió que eso era distinto. Más bien era... entendimiento. Un estremecimiento le traspasó el cuerpo al pensar que quizás ellos dos no eran tan diferentes.

- No tengo motivos para contar nada –dijo Sadie mirándole directamente a los ojos, y olvidándose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de intentar utilizar la legeremancia-. Puedes confiar en mi.

Y Regulus la creyó. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba seguro de que esa afirmación era cierta. La sonrió, por primera vez con sinceridad, y con un gesto se despidió de ella.

OO—OO

Llegaron al tercer piso, y Remus giró hacia una parte que estaba prohibida para los alumnos, haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran y las chicas se pararan en seco precedidas por Lily.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la premio anual-. ¿No estaréis preparando alguna travesura, no?

Miró acusadoramente a James y Sirius, quienes se encogieron de hombros y pusieron cara de buenos.

- Sabemos tanto como vosotras –aseguró Sirius-.

Grace arqueó una ceja escéptica y Remus soltó una carcajada.

- Chicas es verdad. Ellos no saben nada, es cosa mía.

- Ah, vale.

Y como si eso lo cambiara todo, ellas mismas se adelantaron a los chicos y se adentraron en la parte prohibida.

- Es decir, que si la idea es nuestra, lo tomáis como un posible atentando contra vuestro amado castillo, y si la idea es de Moony, todo está bien, ¿no? –preguntó James fingiendo estar dolido, a la vez que Sirius y Peter le acompañaban con gestos de pena-.

- Exacto –les contestó Kate riéndose-.

Siguieron avanzando un par de minutos más, hasta que Remus se paró a la entrada de un estrecho pasillo en una de las bifurcaciones.

- Aquí es –dijo acentuando aún más su sonrisa-.

Los demás miraron al oscuro pasillo, esperando que en cualquier momento aparecieran algún Slytherin atado a una columna, o vete tú a saber qué. Pero Remus se volvió hacia ellos, y tomó a Gis de un brazo para adelantarla a los demás.

- Gis, esto tú tienes que verlo primero.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó algo confundida mirando a sus amigos que caminaban tras ellos, al mismo tiempo que Remus la empujaba adelante por el pasillo-.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta normal y corriente, que no llamaba la atención en absoluto, más que porque parecía que iba a caerse. Los chicos comenzaron a considerar la posibilidad de que Remus se estuviera riendo de ellos, pues ahí dentro no podía haber más que los trastos de limpieza de Filch.

El licántropo levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta como si fuera una especie de código, alternando golpes cortos y secos con golpes más lentos y largos. Por debajo de la puerta vieron una rayo de luz iluminar la habitación que había tras ella, y la puerta emitió un "crack".

Remus les miró una vez más sonriendo y giró el pomo de la puerta, poniendo a Gis delante de él. Cuando la puerta se abrió, al principio la latina no distinguió nada por la cantidad de luz que de repente salió de la habitación, pero cuando enfocó la vista en la figura que había dentro de la habitación, profirió un gran grito y echó a correr hacia su mejor amiga.

Cuando se movieron, los demás pudieron ver qué había causado tanto alboroto, y los gritos se multiplicaron.

- ¡Rachel, Rachel! –gritaron Kate y Lily intentando abrazar la parte de la chica que Gis había dejado libre-.

- ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! –decía Grace agarrándose el pelo mientras miraba a su amiga, intentando asegurarse que de verdad era ella-.

- ¡Pero si es la enana! –exclamó Sirius envolviendo en el abrazo a la cuatro chicas, a la vista que las demás no pensaban soltarla-.

Rachel sonreía como hacía meses que no lo hacía, sintiendo todo el cariño de sus amigos en cada músculo que la apretaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento los nervios la traicionarían, y las lágrimas escaparían por sus ojos. Sin embargo, encontró fuerzas para apartarse de los chicos y ponerse delante de Gis con las manos en la cadera y la expresión más enfadada que podía poner en esos momentos.

- No creas que no estoy enfadada contigo. –la dijo intentando contener una sonrisa-.

- ¿Conmigo? –preguntó Gis atónita-. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué le preparas a mi novio una cita con otra chica cuando yo no estoy?

Remus se echó a reír, contagiando a los demás, incluida a su chica que volvió a abrazarse del cuello de su mejor amiga. Fue abrazando uno a uno a todos, tomándose su tiempo en retener cada esencia de ellos. Gis tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que bien podría competir con la de Remus, Kate no pudo evitar llorar al poder abrazarla, Lily la estrechó fuerte en sus brazos completamente emocionada y Grace la acarició el pelo suavemente mientras repetía: "Entonces es verdad...".

Cuando le llegó el turno a los chicos, Sirius se pidió el primer puesto dándola un enorme abrazo de oso, y susurrándola cosas que siempre la decía que hacerla sonrojar, pero que ya no surtían tanto efecto como antes. Tras él, Peter la abrazó tímidamente, como temiendo que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, y James la levantó en el aire y la hizo girar como un molinete.

Cuando acabaron los saludos, Remus no pudo evitar pasar un brazo por su cintura y darla un pequeño pico, pese a que la había visto hacía apenas unas horas.

- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Grace que aún no había salido de su asombro-.

- ¿No puedo venir a hacer una visita? –preguntó Rachel riendo-. No, en serio. Acabé algo que tenía que hacer, y Dumbledore me concedió esto como premio.

- Dirás más bien que se lo exigiste... –intervino Remus sonriendo-.

- El fin justifica los medios –recitó Rachel muy orgullosa para volver a reírse. Ese día nada podía quitarla la sonrisa de la cara-. Pero aquí estoy. Y aquí me quedaré una temporada.

Esa declaración llevó de nuevo a un abrazo de grupo.

- ¿Vuelves a clases? –preguntó Gis emocionada-.

- Eh... no. –contestó Rachel. Corrección, sí había algo que la podía quitar la sonrisa, aunque solo por unos segundos-.

- No entiendo... cómo... –empezó Kate sin sabe qué decir-.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Creo que hay mucho que contar –propuso Remus-.

Se dirigieron hacia una esquina, donde Rachel ya había preparado un montón de cojines, para que pudiera sentarse en círculo. Ella fue la primera en sentarse, con Remus a su derecha y Gis a su izquierda. Al lado de esta, se sentó Kate, junto a Lily y Grace. Junto a esta Peter, Sirius y James que se sentó al otro lado de Remus dándole una palmada en la espalda, por fin entendiendo qué era lo que le tenía tan feliz.

- ¿Yo me he perdido algo por aquí? –quiso preguntar Rachel antes, pues su relato duraría más tiempo-.

Los demás rodaron los ojos intentando recordar todo lo ocurrido desde que ella se despidió en junio.

- Bueno, este año hay dos chicos nuevos ocupando tu plaza y la de...

James no pudo decir el nombre de Richard, pero Rachel asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que comprendía, e instándole a que prosiguiera.

- Pues eso –continuó James aclarándose la garganta-. Son dos alumnos que vienen de intercambio de Alemania, Sadie y Jeff.

- ¿Qué tal son? –preguntó Rachel curiosa-.

- Jeff es buen chico aunque muy tímido –aclaró Sirius-. Le hemos dejado ligando en el comedor –añadió riéndose-.

- Y Sadie es algo rara, aunque ya la vamos pillando el tranquillo –dijo Gis-. Eso sí, tú eres mejor compañía.

Rachel saltó al cuello de su amiga, y la dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla por decir aquello.

- Me han dicho que te has andado peleando por ahí, y por tu culpa Kate ha acabado en la enfermería –le dijo Rachel a Sirius intentando parecer severa-.

- Es cierto –afirmó Kate poniendo cara de pena-. Me atacó por la espalda...

- ¡Ey, que es mentira! –intervino Sirius, haciendo que Kate le sacara la lengua-. No le hagas caso, enana. Fue una cuestión de honor.

- Dejaron el campo de batalla ensangrentado –añadió James con voz solemne-.

Todos se echaron a reír, y Rachel les miraba maravillada, pues hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus payasadas.

- Sí, reíros. Que nosotros nos la hemos cargado –dijo Lily señalando a James y a sí misma-.

Rachel la miró interrogante, pero fue Remus quien la respondió apretándola algo más contra él.

- Ya te dije que les hicieron premios anuales, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Cierto! –exclamó ella acordándose. Después miró a Lily-. ¿Os han castigado?

- Es a MI a quien han castigado –intervino Sirius cual mártir-. Bueno, y al otro idiota.

- Grace, ¿el otro no era tu novio? –preguntó Rachel aún riéndose-.

- ¡Y una mierda! –exclamó Grace que la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Después se disculpó con la mirada con Remus, quien ya iba a regañarla por subirle la voz a Rachel-. Es que ya no, cielo. Vamos, ¡que le peten! –añadió como resumen-.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema, a modo de mejorar el ambiente. Se fijó en Kate y en Sirius y sonrió.

- ¿Vosotros no estáis muy separados? –preguntó alzandolas cejas insinuante-. ¿O es que también lo habéis dejado? –bromeó carcajeándose-.

Sin embargo, ese tema no parecía el más cómodo, pues todos soltaron risitas nerviosas y Kate y Sirius compartían miradas incómodas. Rachel tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí misma.

- ¿Todo ha cambiado aquí, o qué? –le preguntó a Remus en voz baja-. ¡Como me digas que James y Lily están saliendo, ya sí que empiezo a pensar que he venido a un Hogwarts paralelo!

Remus sonrió un poco, y le susurró al oído:

- No sé si eso lo verán tus ojos.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros ante una mirada a los susodichos, que desde luego no parecían conscientes de la presencia del otro en la misma habitación.

- Bien enana, ya basta de preliminares, ya tendréis de eso a solas –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que indicaba segundas intenciones, y que se amplió al conseguir hacer sonrojar a Rachel-. Ahora cuéntanos qué has estado haciendo para Dumbledore.

Los demás dejaron de cuchichear y la prestaron toda la atención. Al notar el silencio patente, Rachel se aclaró la garganta y miró a Remus algo insegura. Él la apretó aún más fuerte el abrazo, dándola fuerzas y ella se puso cómoda para contarlo todo.

- Esto va para largo chicos, que cada uno se acomode –bromeó James tumbándose y echando sus brazos tras la nuca, mirando a la pareja divertido-.

Los demás rieron, pero consideraron oportuno hacer lo mismo que él, y cada uno se puso lo más cómodo que pudo. Rachel se aclaró la garganta algo incómoda. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Bien. Haber, ¿por dónde empiezo? –le dijo a Remus-.

- ¿Por el principio? –preguntó Peter provocando más risas-.

Rachel le sonrió, y se limitó a contarlo tal cual la venía a la memoria.

- Veréis. Este verano, cuando estaba en casa tras la muerte Richard, Annie y mis tíos, llegaron unos hombres del Ministerio. Dijeron que habían detenido a algunos mortífagos, que portaban con ellos diferentes documentos confidenciales. En uno de ellos, estaban escritas las órdenes de acabar con toda la familia Johnson. Como ya sabéis, aunque mi madre se casara con mi padre y adquiriera este apellido muggle, sigue siendo una Johnson más, y yo con ella. Debido a eso, los aurores consideraron oportuno escondernos a todos, y, por supuesto, que yo no volviera a Hogwarts.

Los demás asintieron, satisfechos de poder saber por fin el motivo por el que Rachel no había vuelto ese septiembre.

- Esto solo pude decírselo a Remus, porque justo apareció en casa el día que nos trasladaban –continuó ella. Se giró hacia su amiga cogiéndola la mano y mirándola con disculpa-. Gis, perdóname que no te contara casi nada. Pero es que por carta no puedo dar prácticamente detalles de nada...

- Pero, ¿Remus por qué no nos dijo nada? –preguntó esta disculpando a su amiga y mirando al licántropo directamente-.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Saber el motivo solo habría provocado que os preocupaseis más, pero no la habría traído de vuelta.

- Siempre ocultando información... –murmuró Gis de forma inaudible-.

- ¡Bueno, sigue! –exclamó Sirius que estaba tumbado boca abajo y balanceaba sus piernas cruzadas por encima de su espalda-.

- Vale, sigo. –repuso Rachel riéndose-. Veréis. Nos encontraron una casa, y siempre había algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix haciendo guardia.

- ¿La Orden del Fénix? –preguntaron Lily y Grace a la vez-.

- ¡Ya os lo explicaremos! –exclamó James haciendo ademanes con la mano, deseando escuchar el resto. Ahora que Rachel había nombrado a la Orden, todo estaba muchísimo más interesante-.

- Bueno, pues eso –continuó Rachel intentando recuperar el hilo-. Un día, el pasado septiembre, Dumbledore vino a hablar con mi madre, y la dijo que creía que había identificado a los otros dos mortífagos que habían matado a mis tíos...

- ¿Estás diciendo que hubo más implicado aparte de Bernard Duncker? –preguntó Kate con los ojos abiertos como platos-.

James dio un respingo, pero se contuvo de gritar. ¡Claro! ¡De ahí le sonaba ese nombre! ¡Bernard Duncker era el único detenido por la muerte de Richard y su familia! Había olvidado por completo el nombre de ese mal nacido, pues solo se había centrado en el término "mortífago".

- Sí –confirmó Rachel-. Al parecer lo hicieron entre ellos tres. Uno de ellos, Adrian Wilkes, ya estaba siendo seguido por los aurores, intentando detenerle. El otro era más difícil, pues no sabían donde estaba su guarida. El caso es que... bueno. No es un mago normal del todo.

- Es un psicópata –murmuró Remus contra el cuello de su novia-.

Rachel le miró con dulzura y le hizo una caricia en la nariz, antes de continuar.

- El otro es Fenric Greyback. –dijo provocando, como ya esperaba, un escalofrío entre sus amigos-.

Los chicos miraron a Remus, quien asintió con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, el famoso Greyback –añadió él con voz dura-.

El ambiente se tensó unos segundos, todos pendientes de la reacción de Remus. Sin embargo, él sólo abrazó a su novia más fuerte y la sonrió para darla a entender que estaba bien.

- Total, que no conseguían averiguar dónde estaba su guarida, pues solo se rodea de sus semejantes. Y claro, no podían meter de incógnito a un auror por lo evidente... Y yo como soy muy metomentodo –dijo poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa made in Sirius-, escuché la conversación e intervine, presentándome voluntaria.

- ¿Voluntaria? –preguntó Lily escandalizada-. Pero, ¿estás loca? ¿Te has introducido entre ellos? No te ofendas Remus –dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo un segundo-. Pero es que la mayoría son unos incivilizados, y si te descubren...

- Ya, ya Lily –la interrumpió Rachel alzando una mano-. Todo eso ya me lo dijo Dumbledore cuando me propuse. Pero todas sus teorías comenzaron a flaquear cuando le descubrí mi "habilidad especial" –dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa-.

- Que es... –preguntó James moviendo las manos para que continuara-.

Rachel cogió aire, pero antes de decirles en qué consistía dicha habilidad, Remus la silenció.

- ¿No crees que será mejor que conozcan toda la historia? Así lo entenderán mejor.

- Tienes razón –coincidió ella-.

- ¿Esto es un juego para dejarnos siempre con la duda? –preguntó Sirius haciendo pucheros-.

- ¡No! –exclamó Rachel riéndose-. Pero Remus tiene razón. Mejor que lo sepáis todo desde el principio. Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis. Ni siquiera tú, Gise. –la dijo a su mejor amiga-.

- Y ya me explicarás por qué tanto secretismo conmigo... –repuso la chica cruzándose de brazos-.

Rachel ignoró ese gesto, y giró de nuevo el cuello para mirar a Remus.

- Pero, ¿cuál dirías tú que fue el principio? –le preguntó-.

- Yo creo que cuando empezó lo nuestro –respondió él cada vez más cerca-.

- ¡Oye si os vais a poner empalagosos nosotros nos abrimos! –exclamó Sirius rompiendo el ambiente romántico-.

Rachel se echó a reír, aunque Remus aún le envió a su amigo una mala mirada que él respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Alguien tiene que proteger el honor de la enana –dijo para defenderse-.

- Bueno, bueno –dijo Rachel moviendo los brazos reclamando atención-. Haber, en realidad todo empezó poco antes de que Remus y yo empezáramos a salir...

- Y, por lo tanto, antes de que Richard quisiera matar a nuestro Moony –añadió James provocando la risa de todos que recordaron el momento en que el primo de la chica se enteró de dicha relación, y cuya reacción hizo mucha gracia a todos excepto a los pareja-.

- Sí, antes de eso también. Veréis...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_10 de octubre de 1975_

_Rachel estaba encantada. Se habían pasado toda la tarde en la Biblioteca, pero por fin había conseguido entender y realizar las contra maldiciones. Y todo se lo debía a su profesor particular. _

_- Gracias por todo Remus –le dijo sonriéndole mientras él cerraba el libro, dando por concluida la sesión de estudio-. La verdad es que se te da genial esta asignatura._

_Remus se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia._

_- Tengo facilidad –la explicó con humildad-._

_- Deberías ser profesor –dijo ella con absoluto convencimiento-._

_- No creo que pudiera... –respondió él con cierta tristeza. En su interior se preguntó con ironía qué colegio sería capaz de emplear a alguien como él-._

_- Pues con un profesor así yo no me perdería ninguna clase –confesó Rachel. Un segundo después, se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta del doble sentido de lo que había dicho y añadió tartamudeando-. Quiero decir que... que explicas muy bien, y tienes mu-mucha paciencia. Por eso iría a clase..._

_Cerró la boca rápidamente al notar que él percibía el temblor de su voz y bajó la cabeza aún más sonrojada. Remus sonrió viendo el rumor tiñendo sus mejillas, lo que la hacía sencillamente encantadora. Se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a recoger todos los libros que habían utilizado y colocarlos de nuevo en las estanterías. Rachel hizo lo mismo, y hubo un momento en que ambos cogieron el mismo libro, provocando que sus manos se rozaran. Al instante sintieron como una descarga eléctrica, que les hizo apartar la mano con dentera. Se miraron a la vez y se sonrieron divertidos._

_- Cuanta electricidad hay aquí... –dijo Rachel-._

_- O será que nosotros estamos conectados –respondió Remus bromeando, riendo algo nervioso por la reacción de ella, que se sonrojó más y volvió a prestar su atención al libro sin hablarle-._

_Cuando hubieron acabado de colocar todos en las estanterías indicadas, Rachel se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la Biblioteca, despidiéndose de su amigo con un gesto de la mano. Caminó con parsimonia hacia su Sala Común, donde había quedado con Gis._

_Justo cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina oyó a Remus llamándola. Se giró y le vio doblar la esquina corriendo. _

_- Ya me he olvidado algo. –intentó adivinar Rachel-._

_- No, no –la respondió Remus sonriéndola y negando con la cabeza-. En realidad te venía a preguntar si quieres seguir practicando mañana._

_- ¡Sí! –exclamó Rachel con mucha emoción, quizá demasiada, pensó después-. Es que seguro que mañana avanzamos con el tema y me vuelvo a perder._

_Remus la sonrió para quitarle importancia._

_- Pues mañana a la misma hora –respondió él-._

_- Hizo un gesto con intención de alargar la mano, pero se echó atrás. Rachel le sonrió y, él, casi sin darse cuenta, la cogió la mano para darla un suave apretón. Cada día él utilizaba alguna excusa para tocarla, desde aquel día en la clase de pociones, hacía ya dos años._

_Ella le devolvió el apretón por instinto, pues si lo hubiera premeditado se hubiera sonrojado violentamente. Al ver que la conversación estaba terminada, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para marcharse._

_- ¡Vale, lo admito! –exclamó Remus de repente-._

_Al darse la vuelta, Rachel se le encontró en la misma posición que antes, aunque con los puños fuertemente cerrados y mirando al suelo, con expresión cabreada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó creyendo haber oído mal-._

_- Que lo admito... –repitió Remus en voz baja y, para sorpresa de Rachel, sonrojándose levemente-._

_- ¿Qué es lo que admites, Remus?_

_Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, como si estuviera tomando una decisión trascendente en su vida, y tras inspirar fuerte, habló._

_- Me gustas..._

_Rachel se quedó como si la hubieran petrificado. No pudo siquiera mover los labios para balbucear, tal era su sorpresa. No podía hablar de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando... Sin poderlo evitar, sus recuerdos vagaron por todos los momentos vividos con el chico durante esos cinco años, llegando hasta el día que le conoció, en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de donde bajó ya prendada de él. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido fantasías infantiles en las que él le decía precisamente eso? Siempre lo creyó imposible. Decididamente, Remus Lupin jamás se fijaría en alguien tan corriente como ella._

_Pero, sin embargo, él la había dicho que le gustaba. Se lo había oído, e inconscientemente, también recordó cuántas veces había discutido con Gis sobre el tema, pues su amiga intentaba hacerla comprender que Remus podría enamorarse de ella tanto como de cualquier otra._

_Remus debió interpretar su silencio como un rechazo elegante, porque empezó a andar marcha atrás, intentando disculparse de forma atropelladamente. No podía irse, no aún que ella no había hablado. Rachel acortó los pasos que Remus había dado, y él se calló al instante._

_- Y tú a mi también –le dijo intentando vencer su vergüenza-._

_Él la miró confundido, pasando su mirada por todo su rostro, su expresión, hasta llegar a los ojos, analizándola intensamente. Rachel aprovechó para alargar su mano y volver a estrechar la de él, pero Remus se soltó con más rudeza de lo que pretendía. _

_- Pero... pero... No, lo siento... No podemos..._

_Ahora la miraba con terror en los ojos, y esa mirada hizo que Rachel retrocediera un paso. Antes de que nada más se pudiera decir, Remus echó a correr por el pasillo, alejándose de ella que aún le observaba con la mano extendida, acariciando el aire._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Para meterte de hostias... –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con fingida decepción-. Porque sé que esto acaba bien, que sino te llevas una paliza al estilo merodeador que lo flipas, chaval...

- Eso en mi pueblo se llama cobardía –dijo Gis mirándole mal-. Aunque bueno, esa parte ya me la sabía –añadió dándose importancia-.

Rachel no podía evitar reírse, mientras Remus reía también bastante nervioso, al recordar las tonterías que llegó a hacer esos días.

- Bueno, ¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó Lily que se agarraba a Grace de la mano ante la tensión de la historia-.

Rachel las sonrió con complicidad, antes de seguir con su relato.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_14 de octubre de 1975_

_Rachel estaba terriblemente molesta. Hacía cuatro días del suceso de la Biblioteca, y desde entonces si había visto a Remus había sido de casualidad, pues él salía corriendo de los sitios en cuanto ella aparecía. En ese momento, por ejemplo, en cuanto el timbre sonó, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el grupo de amigos, y él cogió a Sirius del brazo y le arrastró a la salida, ante la atónita mirada de James, Peter y Richard. _

_Pero esta vez ya no se escapaba. Ella era tímida y tranquila, pero si lo que había pretendido era reírse de ella, se había pasado mil pueblos, y se aseguraría de que lo supiera. Se inventó una tonta excusa con Gis y Kate y salió corriendo del aula. Los chicos al parecer se habían dado prisa, pues en el pasillo no había rastro de ellos. Corrió por dos pasillos más hasta que escuchó la voz de Sirius inquirir:_

_- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa estos días? ¡Ayer secuestraste a Wormtail, literalmente! ¡Y el sábado insististe en ir a ver el entrenamiento, para luego esconderte debajo de las gradas! _

_Entonces les vio. Sirius miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pero ante todo preocupado, y Remus no parecía saber qué decir, pues no hacía más que buscar en la mochila algo que, Rachel apostaba lo que sea, él sabía que no estaba allí. Tragó saliva y se llenó de valor para andar los pasos que la separaban de los dos chicos._

_- Hola –dijo cuando llegó-._

_- ¡Hola enana! –exclamó Sirius al verla-. No sé cómo lo haces para estar cada día más guapa –la dijo guiñándola un ojo-._

_Rachel no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Maldita timidez. Odiaba sonrojarse casi sin motivo, y además, Sirius eso lo consideraba muy gracioso, pues se carcajeó cuando volvió a conseguirlo. Rachel se mordió la lengua, evaluando a Remus que miraba a todas partes menos a ella. _

_- Sirius, ¿puedo hablar con Remus un momento? –le preguntó con mejor cara de buena que encontró-._

_El moreno sonrió ampliamente, y miró a su amigo que parecía más incómodo aún que hacía unos minutos._

_- ¿No estaréis liados, no? –preguntó bromeando-. ¡Porque Richard te mata, Moony!_

_Ninguno de los dos se rió con él, sino que Rachel volvió a ponerse colorada y Remus parecía querer que le tragara la tierra. _

_- Que sosos sois –les recriminó. Pero hizo caso de la petición de Rachel-. Yo me piro a buscar a estos. ¡No hagáis algo que yo no haría!_

_Cuando este dobló la esquina, Rachel inspiró aire y se encaró con Remus._

_- Me has estado evitando –le recriminó-._

_- No... –contestó él sin mirarla aún a la cara-. Es que he tenido mucho trabajo._

_- Pues en la biblioteca no has estado –le contestó con dureza. Jamás había empleado ese tono con nadie, pero se sentía humillada-._

_- Ya... eh..._

_De pronto, toda la valentía de Rachel se vino abajo, y ella también apartó la vista mirando al suelo. Cuando habló, la voz le temblaba. _

_- Si el otro día solo dijiste eso para burlarte de mi y hacerme confesar... _

_- Ya está. Había expuesto en voz alta lo que más se temía en ese momento. El calor de sus mejillas aumentó, al tiempo que notaba un escozor en la garganta._

_- ¡No! –exclamó Remus-. Era verdad. Bueno, ES verdad. Pero es que no..._

_- No tienes que darme explicaciones –le dijo ella interrumpiéndole-. No quieres nada conmigo. Es lógico. Lo raro habría sido lo contrario..._

_Seguía sintiendo el escozor en la garganta, pero este también se había extendido hasta los ojos, que le picaban terriblemente. No podía llorar delante de él. Solo de imaginarlo se moría de vergüenza, así que echó a correr al notar que la primera lágrima asomaba ya por sus ojos._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Gis y Kate habían obligado a Rachel a separarse de Remus, y la tenían abrazada intentando consolarla de algo que había pasado hacía dos años y que a la castaña ya la daba igual. Le miraban a él con cara de asesinas.

- Lo mal que lo pasó... –dijo Gis con los ojos entrecerrados-. Debería darte vergüenza...

Remus estuvo a punto de entonar el "mea culpa" para que le devolvieran a su novia que intentaba aguantarse la risa desde el regazo de Kate. Pero James fue más rápido al intervenir.

- Las chicas sois la hostia... Aparte de que os da por llorar por gilipolleces, luego vais a solidarizaros con la causa después de dos años, ¡cuando ya los tenemos al pie de la boda!

- Tampoco te pases –le susurró Remus para que solo él le oyera-.

- Se lo toman como una telenovela auténtica –les explicó Sirius por si no lo habían captado-.

- ¡Simplemente comprendemos los sentimientos! –exclamó Kate defendiendo su punto de vista-.

- ¡Dejad de discutir y haced algo útil como convocar unas chuches, que esto está interesante! –intervino Grace que ahora abrazaba un cojín-.

- Aunque es verdad que Remus fue un poco insensible al no ir tras ella –la respondió Lily que también había cogido un cojín-.

- ¡Ey! De eso tengo explicación –exclamó Remus contento de poder probar su inocencia a esas dos locas que seguían insistiendo en quedarse a Rachel para ellas-.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_14 de octubre de 1975_

_Remus se había pasado toda la tarde buscando a Rachel, tras la escenita después de clases. Pero ahora ella la que parecía haberse volatilizado. Entró en la Sala Común con James y Sirius cuando la vio. Estaba en una de las mesas, junto a Lily y Grace haciendo los deberes. Parecía que ya le había sustituido como profesor particular, pues la pelirroja estaba explicándola algo con muchos gestos. Ella la miraba con atención, y con absoluta confusión. _

_Remus no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada al ver su expresión. Ella separó la vista de Lily y le miró. En cuanto le vio, pareció decirles algo a las chicas que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, cerró los libros y caminó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Se despidió torpemente de los chicos, y caminó a paso rápido para alcanzarla antes de que subiera por la parte que él no podía atravesar. Justo la alcanzó en el rellano de las escaleras, donde nadie podía verlos. La agarró del brazo para hacerla pararse y ella se detuvo, pero no le miró a la cara, tal y como había hecho él esa misma mañana. _

_- ¿Y ahora quién evita a quién? –la preguntó algo molesto-. Hoy te has pasado el día huyendo de los lugares en los que yo aparecía._

_- Oh. Es que he tenido mucho trabajo –respondió ella con sarcasmo-._

_Remus chasqueó la lengua. Se estaba empezando a cansar, y el problema es que había sido él quien había iniciado todo. Durante todo el día había tomado una decisión, y la llevaría a cabo aunque eso lo estropease todo. _

_- Te equivocas con lo que dijiste antes. _

_¿Por qué ahora que se había decidido, le salía una voz tan estúpida?_

_- Ya... –contestó Rachel sin mirarle y, según sospechaba Remus, sin escucharle-._

_- ¿Quieres saber por qué te digo que no podemos? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –le preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Esa sí era su voz-._

_Ella le miró a los ojos por primera vez. Parecía confusa, y él no sabía cómo conseguir que le escuchara, así que recurrió a medidas desesperadas. La cogió de la mano, y tiró de ella para hacerla bajar las escaleras. _

_- ¿Qué...?_

_- Ven conmigo –la dijo. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, la quitó los libros de los brazos y les tiró sin cuidado encima de un sofá-._

_Rachel le miró extrañada. ¿Remus Lupin maltratando material escolar? Algo raro pasaba ahí. Cruzaron la Sala Común y salieron por el retrato sin que nadie se percatara, pues todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la nueva pelea entre James y Lily. Por lo poco que Remus pudo oír, James había provocado a Lily, como siempre, y ella le estaba intentando hechizar, a la vez que el chico se escudaba tras un sofá. En la mesa y con total tranquilidad, Sirius y Grace estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro compartiendo miradas de cansancio. Él también se estaba cansando de las constantes peleas de esos dos..._

_- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Rachel cuando Remus la arrastró escaleras abajo-._

_- Ya verás... –dijo él sin voltearse-._

_Cuando salieron del castillo, Remus caminó directo al Sauce Boxeador, cosa de la que Rachel se percató y se alarmó._

_- ¡¿A dónde vas?! –exclamó al verle que quería acercarse más de lo recomendado-. ¿Estás loco? ¡Este árbol es un peligro! ¿O no te acuerdas de lo que casi le pasa a Davey Gudgeon?_

_- Este árbol no es lo que tú crees –respondió Remus cogiendo una rama caída-._

_Buscó con cuidado el nudo, y al apretarlo, el árbol se quedó completamente rígido, y un pequeño hueco se abrió en su base. Al verlo, Rachel se quedó boquiabierta._

_- Entra y te contaré más cosas que no sabes –dijo Remus tendiéndola la mano, la cual la chica aceptó inmediatamente, más por inercia que por voluntad-._

_Cruzaron el pasadizo que les llevó a la casa en ruinas, y Rachel miró alrededor confundida. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Remus se sentó en una maltrecha cama con total comodidad, como si estuviera en casa._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó-._

_- Técnicamente, estás dentro de lo que, en Hogsmeade, conocen como La Casa de los Gritos. –anunció Remus intentando darle un toque rimbombante, que sonó más como el aburrimiento que sentía al ver ese lugar-._

_Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miró de nuevo alrededor, esperando encontrar... ¿qué? No era supersticiosa, pero no la gustaba ese lugar. Mejor estar alejada, solo por si acaso. Las leyendas de los gritos en medio de la noche que salían de esa casa, eran espeluznantes._

_- ¿Intentas asustarme y que se me olvide de todo así? –le preguntó mirándole con acusación. Eso sería más típico de Richard que de Remus, pero tras cinco años, se pegaban entre ellos muchas manías-._

_- Te he dicho que te contaría la verdad. Y eso incluye este lugar como escenario, pues tiene mucho que ver._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver el que yo no te guste con una casa encantada?_

_Remus suspiró, cerrando los ojos para relajarse, y volvió a abrirlos, mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_- Ya te he dicho que en eso te equivocas. Cuando te dije que me gustabas, hablaba en serio –la dijo notando cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un leve sonrojo-. Pero no puedo pedirte que salgas conmigo, por mucho que lo esté deseando..._

_- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Rachel-. Más fácil no puedes tenerlo. Ya sabes que te diré que sí._

_- Por eso me cuesta tanto hacerme a la idea de que no puedo... –murmuró en voz tan baja, que Rachel pensó que ni siquiera hablaba con ella-._

_- Mira, no te entiendo... –comenzó Rachel, pero Remus alzó una mano haciéndola callar-._

_- Te voy a contar un secreto. Mi secreto. Algo que solo saben pocas personas, y que te causará tal terror que no recordarás más tus sentimientos._

_Tal como esperaba, Rachel se quedó quieta, sin hablar. Expectante y a la vez algo temerosa por su amenaza implícita. No hizo ademán de acercarse ni de alejarse. Solo se quedó allí, de pie, mirándole y pidiéndole con la mirada que la diera una razón que no fuera que la rechazaba porque la consideraba poco para él. Sonrió con melancolía, pensando en que en unos minutos, perdería el bien concepto que en algún momento tuviera de él. _

_- Voy a decirlo rápido, así que no me interrumpas –la advirtió. Notó que ella asentía levemente con la cabeza, dándole a ver que su atención estaba fija en él-. Yo no soy alguien normal. Cuando era pequeño, una bestia me atacó, convirtiéndome en algo que no es ni humano ni animal –susurró con amargura-. Siempre creí que el mundo mágico estaba prohibido para mi. Vetado. Al igual que mi sueño de venir a Hogwarts. Pero cuando cumplí once años, el director Dumbledore vino a hablar con mis padres, y les dijo que había encontrado la forma de que yo pudiera venir al colegio y pretender ser un chico normal y corriente. Cogió esta casa que estuvo años abandonada, y la transformó en algo medianamente habitable para que pasara los momentos de mi maldición –prosiguió mirando todo el cuarto-. Construyó el pasadizo, y plantó el sauce boxeador en la entrada. No fue casualidad que plantaran el árbol el mismo año de nuestro ingreso, Rach. Fue por mi. Aquí estoy aislado, y paso en soledad el tiempo que dura todo el proceso, hasta que por fin, vuelvo a ser yo. _

_Ella le miró sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería? Remus era completamente normal, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero, ¿por qué decía esas cosas? Y, en caso de que fuera verdad, qué tenía todo eso que ver con el tema que discutían? Remus leyó la duda en su mirada, y respiró hondo para soltar el golpe final._

_- Por eso no puedo estar contigo. Porque no soy alguien normal, porque soy peligro. –la miró a los ojos, con la mirada cargada de dolor-. Rachel, soy un licántropo._

_El silencio que vino después de esa declaración, fue para Remus como si le golpearan el estómago con fuerza. Había esperado gritos, llantos, que corriera... Cualquier cosa, menos que se quedara ahí quieta, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos vidriosos abiertos de par en par y mirándole de un modo que no supo reconocer. Temiendo que se hubiera quedado en shock, Remus se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella para espabilarla. _

_Antes de que llegara a ella, Rachel dio un paso atrás y abrió más los ojos, mirándola la boca. No era con deseo o curiosidad, sino con auténtico terror. ¿De verdad creía que él la mordería en ese momento? Sabía que era mejor que creyera eso. Que le tuviera miedo y no volviera a mirarle a la cara, pues así ella estaría bien. Pero algo dentro de él le arañaba solo pensar en no volver a recibir ninguna sonrisa suya. _

_- Rachel... –intentó hablar con ella otra vez. Inconscientemente alargó la mano para tomar la de la chica, y ella se apartó más bruscamente-._

_Se estremeció, y pareció volver de un limbo. Durante un eterno segundo, Remus la miró esperando su reacción, pero lo que vio, superó con creces sus peores pesadillas._

_- Eres un monstruo... –dijo ella al fin. No le increpaba nada. Más bien, no parecía hablar con él. Lo decía como si aún fuera imposible de creer-._

_Él sabe que no ha querido hacerle daño, pero agradece que ella haya sido sincera, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Ella miró su mano alargada con terror, y salió corriendo, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus no hizo el ademán de seguirla. La había alejado. Ella le tenía miedo, y ya no estaría mal pensando que ella era la culpable de la inexistencia de su relación. Era exactamente lo que había buscado. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío?_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba –dijo James con la boca abierta. En ese momento, fue el primero en reaccionar tras escuchar la última parte de la historia-.

¿Rachel llamando monstruo a Remus? Les parecía casi imposible. Siempre se habían llevado tan bien, y después habían anunciado tan felices que estaban enamorados... Por ningún lado había muestras de que hubieran vivido un momento así, pero ellos, cogidos de la mano, asentían con la cabeza.

- Rach... Te pasaste –habló Kate aún mirándola extrañada-.

- Bueno, hay que entenderla a ella también, ¿vale? –intervino Gis a favor de su amiga-. Se enteró de sopetón, y uno no sabe cómo encajar esas cosas...

- Nosotras también nos enteramos de sopetón –añadió Lily señalándose a Kate, Grace y a sí misma. De todas formas, miraba a Rachel de forma que la castaña supiera que no la juzgaba-.

- Ya. Pero todas os habéis enterado de mayores. –prosiguió Gis-. Con catorce años, eso se magnifica. Y más cuando nos han educado con cuentos tan inocentes como "La venganza del hombre-lobo" –añadió con ironía-.

- Gis, eso no quita que me porté mal en ese momento.

La latina agitó una mano quitándola importancia. La miró con una sonrisa de complicidad y la dijo:

- ¿No te arrepentiste acaso ese mismo día? ¿O es que tengo que contar yo qué ocurrió a partir de ahí?

Sonrió más ampliamente cuando los demás apartaron la mirada de la pareja para fijarla en ella. Ella también tenía algo que contar sobre aquello...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_14 de octubre de 1975_

_La noche ya estaba avanzada, y Gis estaba dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormir. Se acababa de desvelar, recordando que no había hecho la redacción para McGonagall que era para él día siguiente, y se debatía entre levantarse y bajar a la Sala Común a hacerla, o levantarse temprano al día siguiente._

_Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando notó que algo se movía en su cama. Se giró rápida, temiendo que alguna mascota perdida hubiera ido a parar a su habitación, pero descubrió que era una persona la que se había metido en su cama._

_- Gis, ¿estás despierta? –susurró la voz de su mejor amiga-._

_Gis suspiró relajándose, aunque miró hacia donde debía estar Rachel algo preocupada. No la podía ver por la oscuridad, pero tenía un tono de voz muy débil, y esa noche la haía visto muy mal. Ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, y Gis se empezaba a preguntar si su amiga estaría enferma._

_- Sí, estoy despierta. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rach?_

_- Sí... –susurró la chica contra su almohada de modo nada convincente-._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Rachel se tomó su tiempo para responder, parecía estar pensando en algo, y sintió cómo se estremecía a su lado. Gis se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por el silencio, pero decidió darla a la chica algunos segundos más. Finalmente, Rachel habló, pero para preguntarla algo que la dejó completamente descolocada._

_- ¿Crees en los licántropos?_

_¿Qué si creía...? ¿A qué venía eso? Era como preguntarla si creía en los fantasmas, cuando ellas los veían a diario. Nunca había visto a un licántropo, pero sabían de sobra que existían. _

_- Rachel, esa pregunta... –se trababa con las palabras por la confusión-. Es cómo preguntarme si creo en los chinos... Evidentemente..._

_- No me refiero a eso –contestó Rachel con brusquedad. Gis la oyó resoplar molesta, y habló con nerviosismo-. Quiero decir, si crees que pueden ser buenos..._

_Gis estuvo pensando seriamente en eso. No sabía por qué Rachel se lo preguntaba, pero eso la había pillado por sorpresa. La verdad, nunca se había planteado eso..._

_- Hombre. Dudo que sean unos santos en el momento en que te quieran comer..._

_- Ya... pero, ¿y el resto del tiempo? Cuando son humanos... ¿Qué crees...?_

_Se calló, sin saber cómo expresar sus dudas. Gis la entendió, pero tampoco supo qué contestar. Siempre habían oído que los licántropos eran bestias sedientas de sangre humana, y que eran sumamente peligrosos, pero nunca había pensado qué ocurría cuando eran humanos. La mayoría, al menos de los que tenía constancia, vivían marginados, alejados de los demás magos y transgrediendo las leyes... ¿Los podría haber buenos? Ella no había tenido constancia de ello nunca..._

_- No lo sé... La mayoría ya sabes cómo se comportan..._

_- Pero... ¿y si conoces a alguien que lo es, y ese alguien siempre ha parecido muy normal, y mucho más tranquilo que la mayoría de los magos?_

_Gis estaba tan perdida que no podía hacer asociación, a pesar de que esa descripción encajaba perfectamente con su compañero de curso, aquel que tenía loquita a Rachel y que llevaba días cayéndola peor por lo que la había hecho en la biblioteca a su amiga. _

_- No lo sé... Puede ser que lo sea entonces, ¿no? ¡Ays Rachel, yo que sé! ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?_

_Rachel estuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de echarse a llorar. Aún confusa, Gis la abrazó con fuerza y la meció hasta que el llanto de su amiga aminoró un poco. _

_- Remus es un licántropo –la confesó entones. Gis no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar aquello. Su boca se secó, y fue incapaz de hablar, aunque Rachel no pretendía que la contestara-. Me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Dice que por eso me rechazó el otro día. Me llevó al Sauce Boxeador e hizo aparecer en él un pasadizo que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Dice que el director lo construyó para que él lo usara las noches de luna llena..._

_Gis tenía los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad, mientras miles de imágenes de su compañero pasaban por su mente. De todo lo que había pensado para entender la reacción de Remus con Rachel, eso era lo más alejado con diferencia..._

_- Gis, dime algo por favor... –la suplicó su amiga-._

_- ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó de repente con voz rasposa-._

_- No... Cuando intentó acercarse, le llamé monstruo y salí corriendo... _

_Gis asintió, con la garganta aún seca. Al menos su amiga estaba bien. _

_- Me siento fatal... –confesó Rachel-. No sé qué pensar. Todo lo que he escuchado de los licántropos me aconseja estar alejada. Pero no dejo de pensar en que no debería haberle llamado eso. Y él nunca ha entrado en el perfil de un hombre-lobo. Llevo todo el día pensando en eso, y por más que busco, no encuentro ningún recuerdo en que él fuera ni siquiera un poco agresivo..._

_- No encaja en Remus. En él, menos que en nadie –coincidió Gis-._

_- No sé qué hacer... _

_- Por el momento, no hagas nada. Tendremos que asegurarnos muy bien de qué va todo esto, y cuando tengamos más datos, podrás tomar una decisión. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_Rachel asintió en silencio. Gis casi no pudo dormir el resto de la noche, dándole vueltas a todo eso. La redacción de McGonagall había quedado relegada al olvido, y solo la recordó cuando la profesora se la pidió en clase al día siguiente. El castigo la pareció poco en comparación con el dilema que tenía su amiga en esos momentos..._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- ¿Veis como ya ese mismo día se arrepintió? –dijo Gis orgullosa de poder colaborar-.

Los demás asintieron sonriendo, pero Remus miró a Rachel con falsa acusación.

- Pues anda que no tardaste en dar el siguiente paso –la dijo severamente-.

- Oh, recogí muchos datos –le contestó ella riéndose-.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_19 de octubre de 1975_

_Habían pasado cinco días desde que Remus le confesara su secreto, y Rachel había procurado por todo lo imposible no tener que estar en una habitación con él más de lo necesario. Pese a que tenía a Gis para cubrirla, las chicas comenzaban a sospechar que algo la pasaba, porque estaba más inquieta que de costumbre. Los chicos la miraban a ella y a Remus alternativamente, intentando averiguar si el hecho de que ambos estuvieran desanimados, sería algo conectado. Su primo había intentado hablar con ella, y Rachel sabía que estaba realmente preocupado, pero también le evitaba a él. De todos era quien más la conocía, y estaba demasiado avergonzada de sus palabras como para reconocérselas a él._

_Si la misma noche había tenido dudas y se había sentido mal, los días siguientes fueron mucho peores. Se pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca junto a Gis, a la que jamás la había visto tanto tiempo allí metida. Lily las preguntaba constantemente si tenían problemas con alguna asignatura y querían su ayuda, pero ellas la rechazaban. No podía involucrar a más personas. A estas alturas, seguro que había pocas personas que hubieran leído tantos de los licántropos como ella. La mayoría de los libros daban la razón a todas las leyendas que había oído, pero pronto comenzó a pensar que aquello era muy inmoral, y solo aumentaba el odio hacia lo desconocido. En otros libros hablaban más profundamente del tema, y en muchos casos incluían entrevistas a hombres-lobo y reportajes de investigación. _

_Se encontraba completamente confundida con tanta información. Esa misma mañana, Gis había cerrado con fuerza un libro y la había prohibido seguir leyendo. _

_- Mira, aquí ya tenemos todo lo que podíamos conseguir. Y solo hemos conseguido saber que hay distintas opiniones sobre lo que es un licántropo. Ahora lo que toca, es que tú pienses si te merece la pena acercarte de nuevo a Remus y hacerte tu propia opinión. Si crees que lo que sientes por él puede que esto, no dejes que una noche al mes te frene..._

_Y llevaba todo el día pensando en ello. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía lo que sentía por él, y seguramente aquello lo valía todo, pero ya no estaba solo en ella. Seguramente, él ya no querría volver a verla después de lo que le había dicho, y no podía culparle..._

_Entró a la sala común, y se la encontró vacía. No era extraño, pues la mayoría seguirían en la cena, y los que hubieran regresado ya se habrían ido a dormir, pues al día siguiente era lunes. Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar qué más sería al día siguiente. También había consultado un calendario lunar, y sabía que la luna llena sería al día siguiente, así que Remus volvería a desaparecer con otra de sus excusas, que ahora ella sabía que eran falsas._

_Precisamente, a él se le encontró tumbado en uno de los sofás. Tenía el rostro relajado y los ojos cerrados, por lo que adivinó que estaría durmiendo. Debía estar cansado por todos los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo al día siguiente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a su lado, sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá y acariciándole el cabello. En ese momento, supo lo equivocada que había estado, y lo innecesario que había sido todo eso..._

_- Lo siento tanto –le dijo con la voz rota-. Sé que no me perdonarás lo que te dije, y tienes toda la razón. Solo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho todo esto. YO soy el monstruo, no tú. No puedo creer que le haya hecho daño a una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo. Con lo bueno que eres, quizá algún día puedas perdonarme..._

_Apartó por fin la mano de sus cabellos, y se levantó para ir a su habitación. De repente tenía muchas ganas de llorar, y no quería hacerlo allí. No la dio tiempo a alejarse, cuando alguien tiró de su mano hacia abajo. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el sofá donde estaba Remus, quien la abrazó muy fuerte de la cintura. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta del motivo del abrazo, y cuando lo comprendió, le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza que nunca._

_- Creí que te había perdido para siempre –dijo Remus contra su cuello-. Lo si..._

_- ¡No digas que lo sientes! –le regañó Rachel apretando más sus brazos contra su cuello-. Yo sí que lo siento. No debí reaccionar así._

_- No, yo lo entiendo. Todo el mundo se asusta de nosotros y con mucha razón. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que soy un monstr..._

_No pudo acabar la frase, pues Rachel le presionó los labios con los suyos. Era sorprendente. La tímida y dulce Rachel Perkins había tomado el control de la situación y se había lanzado a su cuello, demostrándole con hechos que no le importara lo que él fuera. Gustoso la devolvió el beso con mucho ánimo. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que apareció Richard y, al verles, intentó matar a Remus con todas las armas que tenía en la habitación._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Chicos, que muy bonito y todo eso, pero, no sé el resto, pero yo no le veo que eso tenga nada que ver con lo que te pidió Dumbledore –dijo Peter que no le veía sentido a estar ahí sentado escuchando la historia de cómo sus amigos comenzaron a salir-.

Al ver la cara de las chicas, supo que a ellas sí las interesaba, pero afortunadamente recibió el apoyo de sus dos amigos que tampoco querían seguir escuchando cosas románticas.

- Sí. Tiene que ver aunque no lo creas –dijo Rachel sonriendo-.

- ¡Avanza hasta la parte que yo no sé! –pidió Gis que, aunque lo consideraba precioso, quería saber ya, qué era lo que la había ocultado su amiga-.

- Pues veréis. Remus me lo contó todo. Cómo eran las noches de luna llena, quienes los sabían y el plan de los chicos en convertirse en animagos para acompañarle.

- ¡Moony nos vendiste! –exclamó Sirius con falsa indignación, a la vez que se reía-.

- Y nada. Las cosas siguieron parecidas que hasta dos meses después, me dijo una gran noticia –continuó Rachel sin hacer caso de la intervención de Sirius-.

Remus sonrió a los chicos, y estos cayeron en qué podía haber sido esa gran noticia.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_12 de diciembre de 1975_

_- ¡Rachel! –exclamó Remus entrando en la biblioteca corriendo en busca de su novia-._

_- ¡Señor Lupin! –le regañó la señora Pince-. ¡En la biblioteca no se corre ni se grita!_

_- Lo siento... –murmuró Remus bajando el tono de voz, y dejando de correr para, simplemente, apresurarse mucho-._

_La localizó en una de las mesas centrales, junto a Kate y Lily haciendo un trabajo. Al llegar, saludó con una sonrisa a las otras dos chicas, que le correspondieron, y tiró del brazo de Rachel para hacerla levantarse. La llevó al fondo de la sala, entre las estanterías, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y la dio un beso en toda regla, que dejó a la chica sin respiración. _

_Cuando se separaron, Rachel continuó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, y se relamió los labios. Le miró y le sonrió._

_- No es que me queje pero, ¿has venido solo para esto? –le preguntó-._

_- ¡No! –la contestó Remus sonriendo ampliamente-._

_Sin embargo, la sonrió y no dijo más._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rachel-. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te hagas de rogar!_

_Remus amplió su sonrisa pero no dijo nada._

_- Odio cuando haces esto –murmuró Rachel haciendo un pucherito-._

_El chico la abrazó riéndose, y la dio un beso en la frente._

_- Lo han conseguido._

_- ¿Quiénes?¿Qué han conseguido? –preguntó Rachel-._

_Remus alzó las cejas sonriendo más aún, si eso era posible. De repente, ella cayó. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación y le abrazó felicitándole._

_- ¡Que bien! Cariño, ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Ya lo han hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo has visto?_

_- Bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que lo habían conseguido, cuando entré en la habitación y un perrazo inmenso me tiró al suelo para lamerme la cara._

_- ¿Un perro?_

_- Sirius –contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero menos mal que le vi a él antes, porque si llego a ver primero a Peter, no habría llegado a la conclusión, y hubiera intentado cargármelo. –añadió riéndose en voz baja-._

_- ¿En qué se convierte Peter? _

_- En una rata._

_Rachel hizo un gesto de repulsión y Remus negó con la cabeza riéndose._

_- Es un animal muy práctico –la dijo para defender la elección de Peter-._

_- ¿Y James en qué se convierte?_

_- En un ciervo –la contestó. Después se echó a reír, recordando algo-. Padfoot se lo ha pasado bomba con eso. Le ha estado tomando el pelo con que no podría ser otro animal después de los cuernos que le debía estar poniendo Susan._

_Rachel se rió por la payasada número 15633952 de Sirius. Después decidió echarlo a suertes, y puso en marcha su plan, justo en ese momento en que Remus estaba tan eufórico y no vería las segundas intenciones._

_- Vaya, entonces los apuntes que cogieron debieron ser realmente buenos... –comentó como si nada-._

_- Seguro que mejores que los que tienen los profesores –coincidió él orgulloso-. Si es que cuando esos dos se ponen pueden hacer grandes cosas..._

_- Y... ¿crees que me dejarás darles un vistazo? –él la miró escépticamente, y Rachel volvió a hablar de nuevo-. Ya sabes lo mala que soy en Transformaciones, y con algo así seguro que saco bien los TIMOS... ¿No puedes hacerlo por mi? _

_Volvió a hacer pucheros. En los dos meses que llevaban saliendo, había comprobado que él no podía resistirse a ellos. Tal como había pensado, Remus chasqueó la lengua rendido._

_- De acuerdo, se los cogeré. Pero tienes que devolverlos pronto que solo es para ayudarte con la asignatura._

_Rachel asintió con la cabeza como una niña buena y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para volver a abrazarle._

_- ¡Me alegro tanto que la semana que viene tengas compañía! Ahora me quedaré más tranquila sabiendo que están pendientes de ti._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Sabía que no había perdido esos apuntes –dijo James riéndose-.

- ¿Por qué sospecho que no utilizaste esos apuntes para clase? –dijo Gis mirando a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Porque me conoces muy bien –la contestó ella resuelta-. La verdad es que les di mucha mejor utilidad. Y sinceramente chicos, para ser yo tan torpe en Transformaciones y vosotros los supuestos mejores alumnos del colegio, incluso superé vuestra técnica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sirius algo picado con el menosprecio-.

- Lo perfeccioné –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa profident-.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir... que eres animaga? –preguntó James con la boca abierta. Ni en sueños se habrían imaginado eso de la pequeña Rachel. Cuando ella asintió, James se volvió hacia Remus dispuesto a pedirle una explicación sobre algo muy concreto-. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Remus no se dejó amedrentar, y se estiró para posar la cabeza en el regalo de Rachel.

- Porque si os lo llego a decir, habríais insistido en que fuéramos los cinco juntos. Y yo la quería solo para mi.

- ¿Estabas también en las lunas llenas? –preguntó Peter-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Nunca te vimos...

- Cuando desaparecías... –dijo Sirius como recordando algo de repente-.

- Estaba con ella –concluyó Remus-. No veáis la impresión que tuve una noche cuando os despiste y capté un olor de algo diferente, y de pronto me encuentro con una preciosa lobita...

- ¡Eres una loba! –preguntó Gis exaltada. Después levantó sus manos riéndose y añadió-. Me refiero en el sentido animal, claro.

- Vaya tontería... Te convertías en loba, ¿y qué? Te aseguro que Hocicos es más grande... –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño-.

- ¿Quién es Hocicos?

- Su forma animaga.

- ¿Te pones un nombre a ti mismo porque de vez en cuando te da por convertirte en un bicho con pulgas? –preguntó Grace mirándole con una ceja alzada-.

- ¡Ey, no os metáis con Hocicos! –intervino James-. El perro es la hostia. No sé cuantas veces le he dicho a Sirius que se quede así permanentemente, pero el muy pesado se queja de las pulgas...

- Rach, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no te conviertes en una loba cualquiera? –intervino Lily con una sonrisa en la cara-.

Rachel sonrió, volviéndose hacia Lily. Estaba segura de que si la dejaba pensarlo unos minutos, lo sacaría sola. La pelirroja siempre fue la más elocuente de todas ellas.

- Es algo especial –dijo Remus en tono misterioso-.

- ¡Suéltalo! –exclamó Gis tirándole a Rachel de la manga para que la viera hacer pucheros-.

- ¡Eso lo inventé yo! –se quejó la castaña riéndose-. Vale, vale... Aquí viene lo bueno. Resulta que estuve unos meses trabajando con ello, y conseguí perfeccionarlo. Hay muchas diferencias en comparación con los demás animagos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Veréis. Cuando me transformo, tengo unas características especiales, que no tienen los demás lobos y sí...

- ... los licántropos –terminó Lily con la boca abierta. La miró con ojos emocionados y se puso de pie como si la hubiera tocado la lotería-. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que has conseguido modificar las leyes de la animagía hasta el punto de parecer una mujer-loba cuando te transformas? ¿Con todas las características, como la forma más pronunciada del hocico, con la cola...?

Soltó un grito de emoción al ver a Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza y corrió a abrazarla como si fuera su nueva heroína. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver la emoción de la pelirroja. Si alguien valoraría la dificultad de la proeza, esa era Lily. Sin embargo, eso no era todo.

- También hay otra cosa claro –añadió desde los brazos de Lily. Su amiga se separó mirándola impaciente-. Me refiero a la forma en que me transformo. Es algo distinta –dijo pícaramente. Se volvió hacia James, Sirius y Peter y añadió-. ¿Alguno me puede hacer una demostración de vuestra transformación?

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, y al instante le envolvió una luz dorada muy potente. Cuando la luz se apagó, en el lugar de Sirius había un gran perro negro que comenzó a correr alrededor de todos. Se detuvo a tumbarse en el lugar que Lily había abandonado, entre Kate y Grace que no pudieron evitar acariciarle. La primera porque había echado de menos a ese precioso perro, y la segunda porque aunque lo había oído, no se había podido imaginar a Sirius convertido en perro hasta que le tuvo delante.

El guapo merodeador parecía disfrutar de la atención recibida, como siempre. Se tumbó boca arriba incitando a las chicas a que le rascaran la barriga. Estas se rieron llamándole descarado, pero no pudieron resistirse. Sin embargo, los demás miraban a Rachel esperando su demostración. Esta sonrió y al instante se concentró en su transformación.

La suya no fue tan limpia y bonita como la de Sirius, sino que parecía dolorosa. Por supuesto, Rachel no sentía el dolor que sentían los licántropos al transformarse, pero eso no hacía a la imagen más llevadera. Comenzó a temblar violentamente, y su cuerpo comenzó a alargarse por todas partes, los hombros comenzaron a sobresalirse e iba creciendo el pelo por toda su cara, y por los brazos. Las manos se la fueron convirtiendo en garras, al igual que los pies que ya habían destrozado los zapatos. Su túnica se rasgó y acabó en el suelo destrozada.

Cuando todo acabó, tenían ante ellos una loba de pelaje marrón claro, con las pupilas más dilatadas que los lobos normales, con la cola más ancha, en forma de penacho y el hocico mucho más pronunciada. Por lo que habían estudiado y los chicos habían visto en Remus las noches de luna llena, bien podría pasar por una licántropa. Y la transformación era escalofriadamente idéntica. La loba dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, y tan pronto la hubieron visto, comenzó la destransformación, revirtiendo el proceso de la misma forma que había empezado. Remus se colocó delante de ella, ya con la túnica reparada en la mano, y la tapó con ella cuando volvió a ser Rachel de nuevo.

- Sabía que había olvidado algo –dijo la chica sonriendo y señalándose la túnica que la cubría el cuerpo-.

- ¡Frena! –exclamó James tan emocionado como lo había estado Lily hacía unos minutos-. ¿Te introdujiste en una guarida de licántropos como si fueras una de ellos? –Rachel asintió orgullosa y James no cabía en sí de la emoción-. ¡Eres miembro de la Orden!

- No, no. ¡Ja! Como si me hubieran dejado... –murmuró Rachel, que parecía decepcionada porque no la hubieran permitido-. Solo hice este trabajo porque insistí y porque Dumbledore comprobó que no había riesgo para mi. Pero insiste en que aún soy "demasiado joven" –dijo con rintintín-.

James y Gis bufaron dándola la razón. Sirius, quien había vuelto junto a Peter, rodó los ojos también molesto por esa clausura. Peter, sin embargo, había caído en un pequeño detalle.

- Pero si estaban vigilando a tu familia... ¿No te habrían reconocido? Quiero decir, deben tener fotos tuyas y deben saber que no eres licántropa ni nada de eso...

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Se me había olvidado! –exclamó Rachel golpeándose la cabeza-. Hay un pequeñito detalle más. Pero no me puedo apuntar el tanto, porque eso me lo enseñó el director.

Sacó su varita y se puso de pie, apuntándose a sí misma. Miró a Remus con una sonrisa, pues esto tampoco lo había visto él, y dijo:

- Os presento a Jessi McKan...

Y un chorro de luz azul salió de su varita, transformándola al instante en una joven algo mayor que los chicos, bastante más alta de lo que era Rachel originalmente, y con una larga melena negra muy lisa, que contrastaba con sus rizos naturales. Los ojos los tenía de un profundo color verde, más oscuros que los de Lily.

- ¿A que no me habrías reconocido nunca? –dijo con su voz de siempre-.

Los chicos rieron, y negaron con la cabeza.

- Rachel, Jessi, estás impresionante –dijo James guiñándola un ojo y mirando de reojo a Remus esperando su reacción-.

Este alargó la mano para darle una colleja, pero no acertó porque seguía con los ojos puestos en su novia.

- Me gustas más como siempre –la dijo con tranquilidad-.

Rachel volvió a su estado normal para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. De pronto, James se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un muelle y exclamó:

- ¡No es por nada, pero sino nos damos prisa llegamos tarde al entrenamiento!

- ¡Mierda, mi castigo! –dijo de repente Sirius. Miró la hora y se tranquilizó-. Bueno, aún tengo tiempo.

- Entonces supongo que por hoy nos despedimos... –dijo Rachel algo triste. Habían pasado la tarde todos juntos, como hacía meses que no tenían, pero ahora había vuelto a la realidad en que ellos tenían una vida en ese colegio, y ella estaba solo de invitada-.

Gis la volvió a abrazar con muchas ganas.

- Voy a venir a verte todos los días. ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! –la dijo sin soltarla-.

Rachel sonrió entre el pelo de su amiga. Ella también la había extrañado.

OO—OO

Mientras tanto, esa tarde también había sido interesante para otros dos. Después de la comida, Jeff invitó a Nicole a pasear por los terrenos, aún abochornado por todo lo ocurrido.

- Perdona por lo de antes –se disculpó tras unos minutos en silencio-. Sirius puede llegar a ser realmente insoportable.

- No te preocupes, no me importó. –dijo Nicole mirando el lago que estaba frente a ellos-.

Tenía una expresión ausente, y casi triste, que contrastaba con su locura habitual. Jeff, tan inseguro como siempre, se tomó su respuesta del peor modo que podía imaginar.

- ¿Por qué no te importó? ¿Acaso... Sirius te gusta? –preguntó casi con miedo-.

Para su sorpresa, Nicole comenzó a reírse con humor. Se dio media vuelta, mirándole por primera vez esa tarde, y aún tenía una sonrisa divertida cuando le habló.

- ¿Black? ¡Bah, que típico! Bueno –añadió pensando un poco-. No voy a negar que el chico es bastante resultón, pero no es para nada mi tipo. Estoy muy loca, pero no soy como mis amigas en ese sentido.

- ¿Cómo son tus amigas? –preguntó Jeff con curiosidad y visiblemente más tranquilo-.

- Pues porque están obsesionadas por un tío bueno, que tiene mucha carisma pero que no conocen de nada. Y llegan a comportarse como estúpidas. ¿Sabes cuando lo dejó con su novia?

Jeff asintió. Imposible olvidar el lío que se montó cuando Sirius y Kate discutieron.

- Pues hubo una fiesta de celebración en mi cuarto –dijo ella rodando los ojos-.

Volvió a reírse, atónita por una pregunta tan absurda, y Jeff asintió con la cabeza. Estuvieron algo más de tiempo en silencio, esta vez mucho más agradable.

- Si ese no es tu tipo... ¿Cuál es? –la preguntó con evidente curiosidad-.

Nicole pareció pensarlo unos segundos, le miró de reojo con una sonrisa y comenzó a enumerar mirando al lago.

- Inteligente, agradable, tranquilo... –no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando una corriente de aire les atravesó. Jeff inconscientemente, se quitó la túnica y se la echó a los hombros. Ella, un poco sonrojada, le sonrió como agradecimiento, y levantó un poco la túnica para mostrársela y añadir-. Detallista...

- No te pega alguien tranquilo –dijo Jeff sin percatarse del último detalle de la chica-.

- Sí que me pega –aclaró ella muy convencida-. Para loca e inmadura ya estoy yo –él la miró con expresión algo confusa y ella soltó una carcajada-. Que sea una inmadura, no significa que no vea que lo soy –añadió tranquilamente-.

Jeff hizo un sonido extraño con la boca, pero no la contestó, sino que se sentó en el césped, sin importarle que este estuviera húmedo.

- Por eso no podría gustarme Black, al igual que Potter. A este último le admiro porque en el quidditch es un crack como pocos, pero me resultan algo imbéciles... Se creen superiores, y he notado que se ríen de alguien como yo, que no encaja en su mundo perfecto.

- ¿Has conocido a tu tipo? –preguntó Jeff sin importarle la mención a James o Sirius. Sus compañeros bien poco le importaban en ese momento-.

- Creo que conozco a alguien que se parece bastante...Es una persona especial, y me pasa algo raro cuando estoy con él.

- ¿El qué?

- Son dos cosas opuestas. Por un lado, el estómago me comienza a brincar, recordándome que tengo quince años y que soy una hormona andante. Y por otro lado, me llena de... serenidad. Como si la mujer adulta que hay dentro de mi, esperando a salir a flote dentro de veinte o treinta años, me dijera que es él...

- Vaya... –contestó Jeff a falta de una respuesta mejor-.

Otro momento de silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, y esta vez fue Nicole quien lo rompió.

- Y tu tipo de chica... ¿cuál es? –preguntó sonrojándose con cada palabra que decía-.

- Pues... divertida, ocurrente, inteligente, extrovertida. Distinta al resto...

- ¿Y conoces a alguien así? –le preguntó de vuelta lo que él la había cuestionado hacía unos segundos-.

- Hay una con bastantes de esas cualidades...

- Ah...

Jeff sabía que le tocaba hablar, y también sabía lo que querría decir, pero no conseguía pensar en una frase coherente. Solo pensar en exponer en voz alta su pensamiento, le resultaba muy humillantes y se sonrojaba violentamente.

- El caso es que... –Nicole giró la cabeza rápidamente, mirándole muy fijamente-. Es que, nunca antes me he parado a pensar en chicas. Nunca me he preguntado cuál es mi tipo de chica ni nada. Así que supongo, que más que un tipo de chica, es una chica en especial.

No supo de donde sacó la valentía para hablarle, pero esta le invadió completamente, haciendo que fuera acercando su rostro al rostro de ella.

- Muy especial ... Y con unos preciosos ojos marrones...

Ahora lo tenía claro. Sirius o James le habían poseído. Era la única explicación para que él estuviera a escasos cinco centímetros de la boca de Nicole, diciendo esas palabras y, aunque completamente sonrojado, firme en su posición, sin apartarse.

Nicole tragó saliva, y alzó la barbilla para acercarse más a él.

- Jeff... ¿te importa si hago algo poco convencional?

- No me gusta lo convencional –contestó él por toda respuesta mientras no apartaba la vista de sus labios-.

- Es una pregunta. ¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día?

Jeff se quedó unos segundos callado, saboreando el momento que ya pensaba que no se haría realidad, por mucho que sus visiones se lo dijeran. Ella, sin embargo, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa con ese silencio. Empezó a morderse el labio con nerviosismo, casi haciéndose sangrar. Él levantó su mano y la peinó el flequillo hacia atrás, consiguiendo que la chica se calmara al instante.

- Creí que este momento no iba a llegar nunca... Vamos, que sí. –aclaró por si había dudas-.

Ella esperó unos segundos, pero él no se decidía a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Nicole soltó una pequeña carcajada, que confundió a Jeff.

- Tendré que enseñarte a ser más lanzado –aseguró risueña justo antes de besarle ella a él-.

Se separaron en pocos segundos, y Jeff se remojó los labios al tiempo que seguía sintiendo el sabor de la lengua de Nicole dentro de su boca. La miró acusadoramente divertido.

- Pareces bastante experta en el tema –la dijo-.

Ella negó con la cabeza riéndose.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy la loca de clase, y mis amigos están cargados de testosterona. Solo hemos aprendido juntos –añadió con una sonrisita inocente-.

Jeff la pasó las manos por la cintura, acercando a ella todo su cuerpo.

- Pues diles que a partir de ahora tendrán que practicar con otra chica...

- No te preocupes –le dijo Nicole pasando sus brazos por su cuello-. Pienso darte clases a ti en exclusiva. Además, aún tienes mucho que aprender... –susurró antes de volver a besarle-.

OO—OO

Ya todos se estaban despidiendo de Rachel, quien de repente sentía un pequeño vacío al no poder acompañarles a la Torre Gryffindor. Lily agarró a Grace de la túnica y la arrastró algo más lejos del grupo.

- Luego tengo algo que hablar contigo –la dijo en tono confidente-.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –la preguntó su mejor amiga confusa-.

- No... Sí... No, ¡No lo sé! –exclamó en voz baja realmente ofuscada-. Pasó algo ayer que... vaya, estoy echa un lío, y necesito consejo urgente...

Grace iba a pedirla que la contara todo, cuando James hizo aparición junto a las dos chicas. La rubia no dejó de notar que su amiga se puso tensa ante la aparición del muchacho, pero James no lo percibió, pues estaba mirando a Grace.

- Vamos a llegar tarde –la apremió-.

- Sí, un momento –dijo Grace intentando volver a alejarse con Lily-.

- ¡Ya! –exclamó James en tono serio-.

Grace bufó. El capitán había hablado. Cuando se ponía así, era hacerle caso o discutir con él hasta que alguno de los dos acabara en la enfermería. Miró a su mejor amiga y la susurró al oído:

- A la noche tenemos reunión de chicas. Sea lo que sea, quiera detalles –añadió con una sonrisa algo pervertida-.

Se podía imaginar que lo que la tenía que contar su amiga, guardaba relación con cierto Hufflepuff, cierto momento de intimidad, y, seguramente, la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Aunque no sabía a qué venía ponerse nerviosa por la presencia de James, ni la discusión que habían mantenido esa mañana... En fin, esa noche se enteraría. Siguió a James a la salida, pasando junto a Gis y Rachel, a quien la latina no soltaba ni bien ni mal. Peter estaba intentando convencer a la chica que dejara a la recién llegada a solas con Remus, que estaba elegantemente alejado.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron a Sirius y Kate hablando unos pasillos más adelante. Parecían contentos y se sonreían con coquetería, y Grace no pudo evitar quedárseles mirando. James la tomó de la mano para apremiarla a darse prisa, pues aún debían ir a recoger las escobas y la ropa de entrenamiento antes de ir al campo.

Grace apartó la vista orgullosa. Se soltó suavemente de la mano de James, y le adelantó camino a su torre. El sábado siguiente ella tendría un partido, y lo que hicieran esos dos a solas la traía al pario.

OO—OO

Efectivamente, Sirius y Kate habían salido solos de la habitación, y habían caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la parte "legal" del castillo. En ese momento, él la detuvo, cogiéndola suavemente del brazo y haciendo que apoyara la espalda contra la pared.

- ¿No estábamos en algo antes? –la preguntó acercándose de nuevo para besarla, ahora que no había profesores interrumpiendo-.

Ella se rió y le tapó la boca con la mano para apartarle.

- Me gustaría aclarar las cosas antes, muchacho –le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír ante esa denominación.

- ¿Muchacho? –preguntó divertido-.

Ella se encogió de hombros, también divertida. Por el rabillo, pudo ver cómo James y Grace pasaban corriendo cerca de ellos. Después fijó su mirada de nuevo en el chico de ojos grises.

- Eso es lo que eres. Un muchacho.

- En otras ocasiones me llamabas de otra manera... –dijo él con voz seductora. Volvió a acercarse de nuevo-.

Otra vez, Kate se apartó riendo.

- Sirius... –dijo en tono de advertencia-.

- Vaaale... hablemos –concedió él-. Aunque pensé que ayer ya había quedado claro...

Kate se dispuso a decirle que si por lo de "ayer", se refería al beso que se habían dado en el baile, ella estaba más que de acuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios, no fue su voz la que se oyó.

- ¡Black! –era la profesora McGonagall. Sirius abrió la boca completamente-.

- Mierda... –susurró-.

- ¡Black, usted tenía un castigo conmigo! ¿Se cree que se va a librar de algo así? –hablaba la profesora enérgicamente, y desde luego mosqueada-. ¡Voy a tenerle fregando baños hasta que se quede sin nudillos! ¡Quizás entonces aprenda a llegar a la hora!

- Pero profesora... –intentó excusarse Sirius poniendo su cara de "yo no he hecho nada malo. Si soy un angelito...". Pero Minerva McGonagall ya había visto esa expresión muchas veces-.

- Vaya delante de mi, señor Black. El señor Rumsfelt ya está en su castigo, y no crea que le voy a favorecer a usted por pertenecer a mi casa.

Sirius miró a Kate impotente. ¿No iban a dejarle hablar con ella a solas? En algún momento tendrían que solucionarlo... Pero ese no parecía el momento, ya que la profesora la miraba severamente y con las manos en las caderas, signo inequívoco de que se la estaba acabando la paciencia.

Soltó un bufido de frustración y obedeció a la mujer, mirando por última vez a Kate, con una expresión que estaba muy clara. "Ya hablaremos". Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír, y volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudar a Peter y Lily a despegar a Gis de Rachel.

OO—OO

Cuando entre los tres por fin sacaron a Gis de allí, Remus se acercó a su novia y la dio un pequeño beso.

- Voy a buscar algo de comer, y estaremos un rato hablando a solas mientras cenamos, ¿vale?

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir en dirección a las cocinas cuando la voz de su chica le detuvo.

- No. No te vayas –susurró Rachel agarrándole de la manga de la túnica. Comer, le resultaba algo completamente secundario en ese momento-. Quédate toda la noche. Seguro que los demás lo entienden, y yo he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti...

Remus sonrió a su novia, obnubilado por la ternura y la sensualidad que despedían sus palabras. Acortó la distancia entre los dos muy lentamente, para posar un casto beso en los labios de ella. Rachel emitió un gemido de protesta al notar que se alejaba, pero la distancia pronto se vio acortada de nuevo. Esta vez besaba suavemente la piel del cuello de su chica, bajando lentamente hasta la clavícula.

Rachel suspiró fuertemente, extasiada por la experiencia de los sentidos que llevaba meses sin vivir. Sintió la lengua de Remus vagar por su hombro, siempre tan tierno y cuidadoso. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba mucho más esa noche. Era demasiado tiempo el que habían estado separados. Demasiada pasión reprimida. Demasiado deseo acumulado.

Le agarró fuerte del pelo, dispuesta a profundizar el suave beso que él la había dado. Le metió la lengua en la boca haciéndole perder el control, y comenzó a andar marcha atrás hacia la cama. Ambos cayeron cuando tropezaron con ella, él encima y ella debajo. Pero Rachel no quería eso ese día. Con agilidad le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que la miró con el deseo explotando en sus ojos.

Pronto siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido él en ella. Bajó de sus labios a su mentón, de este al cuello y llegó hasta la clavícula donde le mordió suavemente, ganándose de premio un gemido. Satisfecha, volvió a subir para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sus manos seguían el camino ya conocido, desabrochando lentamente la túnica.

No tardó en quitársela, y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa, haciéndole sufrir la espera. Remus intentaba controlar su impaciencia mientras acariciaba las piernas de ella, desde su rodilla hasta sus muslos. La espera era enloquecedora, y Rachel lo sabía, por lo que cada vez iba más lentamente, escuchando satisfecha los gemidos de protesta de su novio.

Cuando hubo quitado todos los botones de la camisa, se separó un poco de él para admirar su pecho descubierto. Recorrió con los dedos las antiguas cicatrices y besó fervientemente las nuevas. Cuando los besos llegaron al final de su estómago, justo debajo del ombligo, volvió a subir con lentitud, dejando lametones a su paso. Volvió a besarle los labios con pasión, revolviéndole el pelo y recorriendo su cara con las manos, como si le quisiera memorizar con el tacto.

Se separó de él, hasta quedar sentada a una buena distancia. Le sonrió con anticipación, y Remus se pasó la lengua por los labios, claramente excitado. Ella dirigió sus propias manos hacia su camisa, y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

A cada centímetro que dejaba a descubierto, Remus la abrasaba con la mirada pensando en las caricias que podría otorgar. No se movió. Sabía que ella quería que solo mirase en ese momento. Lo habían hecho tantas veces, que ya casi podían leerse la mente con una sola mirada, y esa conexión la encontraba fascinante en todos los sentidos, pero sobretodo en situaciones como esa. Cuando acabó de quitarse la camisa, la tiró al suelo, junto a la túnica de él. Echó sus manos a la espalda, dispuesta a desabrocharse el cierre del sujetador, pero Remus no lo permitió. No es que esta vez ella quisiera hacerlo, es que él _necesitaba_ tener eso. La hizo girar sobre sí misma, quedando encima de ella. Rachel no protestó, sino que sonrió ampliamente, dejándose hacer, mientras él se instalaba entre sus piernas. Cuando las hábiles manos de Remus quitaron esa prenda que tanto veneraba y odiaba a partes iguales, lanzó un suspiró y la miró con pasión, deseo, y sobretodo, ternura.

- No sabes cuanto he tenido que luchar para no imaginarte así, porque entonces la separación habría sido aún más insoportable –la susurró justo antes de comenzar a besar sus pechos-.

Rachel suspiró, sintiendo que por fin había vuelto a casa. Pronto los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y jadeos, a medida que su novio seguía devorando esa parte de su anatomía. Cuando lanzó un pequeño grito, Remus movió su lengua hacia abajo, saboreando su estómago y el nudo de su ombligo. Ella se arqueó, cada vez más impaciente, y Remus puso sus manos en la apertura de su pantalón. Siguió besando tiernamente su estómago, mientras desabrochaba lentamente el cierre. Poco a poco, fue bajándoselos dejando al descubierto los muslos, las rodillas, los gemelos y los talones, hasta que se desprendió de ellos por completo.

Comenzó a besarla el empeine del pie, y fue subiendo enloquecedoramente lento por la pierna. Rachel sentía que el ardor del estómago crecía más y más, cuanto más se aproximaba él al lugar donde quería tenerle. Cuando los besos ascendieron hasta la cara interior del muslo, se agarró fuerte al colchón, huyendo de la sensación de caída que estaba sintiendo. Perdió un poco la conciencia de sí misma, y podía notar cómo la despojaban de la única prenda que la cubría, y cómo la boca de su novio acaparaba su zona más sensible.

Casi no podía ver, pues el placer la estaba cegando, pero a tientas encontró la cabeza de Remus y le acarició el pelo con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Sin embargo, él no parecía notar nada, pues continuó con su trabajo, imparablemente, hasta que ella explotó por primera vez, quedando extasiada y un poco, solo un poco satisfecha. Subió por su torso, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, y se entretuvo de nuevo en los pechos de su novia.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su boca, Rachel ya suplicaba por él. Le acariciaba el pecho, intentando abarcarlo todo con una caricia, hasta que sus manos llegaron hasta el cierre del pantalón. Se lo arrancó con urgencia, la que ambos sentían. Y cuando ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos, dedicaron unos segundos a mirarse de arriba abajo, volviendo a recordar todo lo que habían conocido juntos y que les había sido negado por tantos meses.

Todo ese tiempo de sufrimiento, de pérdida, dolor, miedo y sacrificio, dejó de tener importancia para Rachel cuando por fin le sintió dentro de ella. Remus la besó en los labios, susurrándola una y otra vez que ella era la única a la que él podía querer. Ya nada importaba, si acabaría el día en los brazos de él, sintiéndole en lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa noche, una pareja volvió a ser uno en Hogwarts. Pocas personas sabían que volvían a estar el uno en brazos del otro, y seguramente aún menos imaginaban lo importante que eso era para ellos. Pero esa noche, Remus Lupin y Rachel Perkins volvieron a rehacer una promesa, la que implica el amor más puro y tierno del mundo...

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Por largura no os podréis quejar xD dudo que lo podáis leer de una sentada, y si lo hacéis, mis felicitaciones!jajajaja primero de todo: qué os ha parecido la historia de Rachel?? Y qué tal me salió mi reto personal? Estoy bastante contenta con el lemmon :P ya vais viendo que esto arranca, Jeff y Nicole ya están juntos oficialmente, Remus y Rachel pueden estar juntos, Lily tiene un caca-cao mental del copón, ¿qué pasa con nuestro trío? Aviso que en el siguiente capítulo pasará algo importante pero no definitivo con esos :p y ahora resulta que Regulus y Sadie tienen una especie de tregua xD esos dos tienen más en común de lo que creen jajaja _

_Ahora os hago una pregunta necesaria... y digo necesaria, porque sino la formulo, Denise me mata xD aquí una lectora me ha pedido que haga una encuesta, y yo también quiero saber el resultado la verdad xD ahí va la pregunta:_

"_¿A quién prefieres para Sirius, a Grace o a Kate?"_

_Aviso que la respuesta, aunque se valorará, no variará el rumbo original de la historia, porque yo soy incapaz de imaginármela de otra manera que no sea así jajaja pero contestadme porfi :P_

_En el próximo capítulo narraremos el partido de quidditch Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw :D _

_Dejadme reviews porfi!:P aunque sea para amenazarme xD (bueno, tp es necesario llegar a tanto jajaja) un besazo!_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	18. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo bien. ¡Por fin acabé el capítulo! Ha habido partes que me han costado, con las ganas que tenía de quidditch! Jejeje pero hay cosas que no son quidditch, y a veces lo romántico me raya... irónico!nunca me canso de leerlo pero lo que es escribirlo... buff!!jejeje de todas formas creo que ha quedado bastante decente!sé que he tardado más de lo usual, pero tampoco he tenido tantos reviews como de costumbre. De hecho, no he llegado aún a los cien... Me he quedado en un número muy feo xD espero que es este capítulo supere la cifra porque solo necesito dos reviews!:P_

_En fin, como los que habéis dejado review, no tenéis la culpa de la vagueza de los demás (sisi, vagueza!que me sé vuestras excusas jajajaja) espero que me perdonéis!a partir de ahora ya empezará la parte "oscura" del fic, que es la que más ilusión me hace!hoy tendremos el primer pequeño disgusto, pero el de hoy es suave para que empezar poco a poco. Aviso, por si acaso no lo he dicho antes, que será un fic con varias muertes, pues están en medio de una guerra!ya sabéis, el que avisa no es traidor ;)_

_Contesto reviews:_

_Lili: Hola wapísima! Gracias por dejarme el review, como siempre! me alegro que te de pena por Jane, porque a alguien se la tiene que dar!jajaja no es mala, solo egoísta y loca. Lo sé, mala combinación jajaja. La frase de Remus y Sirius es el pensamiento que yo habría tenido en ese momento xD. Me alegro que te gustara la historia de Rachel, quería hacerla creíble, y a la vez algo diferente, ya sabes xD bueno, espero q tb te guste este capítulo ;)_

_Andy: pringaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!si te dio tiempo a dejarme un review antes de que publicara!!jajajaja cacho crack :P no me extraña que te costara xD intento hacer los capítulos más pequeños, pero si le pongo de 18 páginas no da tiempo a contar nada y es aburrido (para mi!xD). Me alegro que gustara la historia de Rachel!se ve que la muchacha ha caido bien :P Lily ya se aclara ya... más bien, ya, sí!jajajaja No te gustaban Jeff y Nicole??:O sacrilegio!jajaja a mi me encantan porque son dos imperfectos que se complementan!ays :P juas juas juas!veo que ha ganado Grace xD tengo preparadas muuuuuuchas cosas!!esto recién empieza muajajajaja (risa maligna, ya sabes xD) hasta mañana loki ;)_

_Bueno, ya está. Lo único que me resta decir, es que he puesto algunos nombres que a algunos quizá no os suenen, pues los saqué de los libros "Animales Fantásticos&Dónde encontrarlos" y "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Les he puesto unas marcas, y los significados irán al final del capítulo! Solo por si os interesa ;)_

_Os dejo con el fic ;) Ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío, sino de una rubia inglesa con mucha pasta!_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 18: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

En el norte de Inglaterra apenas estaba amaneciendo, y los amplios ventanales de la mansión Malfoy daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba desayunando en el extremo de una larga mesa, bebiendo el té con total tranquilidad, mientras observaba cómo el débil sol de la mañana bañaba sus terrenos.

Tal y como solía ocurrir en aquella época, desde el interior de la casa se vislumbraba brillar el sol, y apenas una suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles en los jardines. Sin embargo, eso solo era una ilusión, un engaño que tapaba el frío invernal que se estaba extendiendo por todo el país. La calma aparente en el gran salón también era un engaño. Mientras Lucius pasaba con total parsimonia las páginas de El Profeta matutino, sin siquiera leer las noticias, pensaba con preocupación en su esposa.

Hacía unos meses que se había casado con Narcisa, y pese a que habían intentado insistentemente tener un heredero, aún no ocurría nada. El día anterior habían acudido a San Mungo a hacer las pruebas pertinentes para saber si ocurría algún problema con ellos, y Lucius no dejaba de pensar en los resultados que deberían llegar ese mismo día.

Mucho se sabía de este hombre. Que siempre fue un fiel partidario de la magia oscura, que su familia era una de las más ancestrales del mundo mágico, que era un hombre frío e implacable. Muy pocos sabían, y algunos más lo suponían, que formaba parte de las filas más cercanas al Lord Oscuro. Lo que nadie podía imaginar, y menos viendo su distante actitud con todo el mundo, incluyendo a su esposa, era que la mayor ansia de Lucius era ser padre. No era un hombre especialmente cariñoso, pero ansiaba enormemente el tener a un pequeño Malfoy al que inculcar las nobles tradiciones de la magia, tal como su padre había hecho con él.

Y ahí estaba la única mujer que podía hacer realidad ese oculto sueño. En ese momento entró en la estancia una joven mujer, de entallada figura y rostro atractivo. El largo cabello de color rubio platino la enmarcaba el rostro y la llegaba hasta la cintura. Narcisa Malfoy lucía una costosa túnica de color oscuro, que hacía resaltar sus ojos de un azul clarísimo. Ambos se saludaron con frialdad, dejando la calidez para dentro del dormitorio, e inmediatamente, unos de los elfos domésticos se apresuró a servir a su ama.

Narcisa tomaba elegantemente su desayuno mientras miraba nerviosamente por la ventana, en busca de alguna lechuza con correo. Una mirada a su derecha la indicó que su marido también observaba la ventana con avidez. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió desayunando, con un temblor en las manos que hizo tintinear los cubiertos contra el plato. Una mano cogió la suya, y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo que, pese a todo, la observaba con preocupación.

- Tranquila, querida –la dijo en un susurro-. Estoy seguro que todo estará bien. A fin de cuentas, ambos somos jóvenes, sanos y mezclamos juntos la sangre más pura de todo el mundo mágico. ¿Qué puede haber de malo?

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, una lechuza entró por uno de los ventanales abiertos y se posó justo delante de Lucius. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el ave, y después compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Después, él tomó la carta de la pata del ave, que salió volando de nuevo. Aguantó la respiración mientras leía el correo, y Narcisa le miró intentando controlar su temor.

- ¿Qué dice? –le preguntó tras unos la miró por encima de la carta-

- No era de San Mungo –la contestó-. Es correo privado. El Lord requiere mi presencia esta mañana en su guarida.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó Narcisa extrañada de que el Gran Mortífago no hubiera utilizado la técnica habitual para comunicarse-.

- No lo pone. De todas formas, será mejor que me prepare. Bien sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Se levantó y caminó apresurado hacia la salida. Cuando estaba hacia la mitad del salón, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su esposa. La cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, - mientras ella le miraba con la barbilla alzada y los ojos inexpresivos.

- Infórmame en cuanto lleguen noticias. Y conserva la calma, querida. No es de gente respetable perder los nervios.

Tras un seco asentimiento de esta, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a prepararse para acudir al encuentro de su Señor. ¿Qué ocurriría para que se exigiera su presencia de un modo tan inusual?

OO—OO

- ¡Arriba chicas! ¡Hoy hay quidditch! –exclamó la voz de Grace interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación, que aún estaba en penumbras-.

La respuesta de sus amigas fue tan entusiasta como una clase con el profesor Binns. Kate puso su cabeza bajo la almohada, Gis se dio la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo y Sadie soltó una especie de gruñido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Que hay partido! –repitió por si acaso no la habían oído-.

El resultado fue el mismo, y la chica las miró extrañada. Una jugadora del equipo y dos gryffindors de pura cepa, ¿y seguían durmiendo con esa información?

- ¡Levantaos! –gritó poniendo sus manos en la cadera-.

- Joder, ¡que alguien la desconecte! –exclamó Sadie gruñendo más alto-.

- Contaré hasta tres –advirtió la rubia-. Una, dos...

- Vale, ya nos levantamos –interrumpió Gis sentándose en su cama aún con los ojos cerrados-.

- ¿Todos los años tienes que hacer lo mismo? –preguntó Kate tirándola con la almohada. No la dio, pues para empezar seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, sin mirarla-.

- ¡Voy a ducharme y cuando salga os quiero a todas levantadas!

Entró en el baño con una energía muy distinta a la de los demás días. Gis volvió a desplomarse en el colchón, y Kate se arrastró por el cuarto en busca de su almohada.

- ¿Qué es eso de que hace lo mismo todos los años? –preguntó Sadie sin saber si quería saber la respuesta-.

- Pues que cuando hay partido, se pone tan histérica como Lily cuando hay exámenes –la respondió Kate volviendo a su cama abrazada a la almohada. Se tumbó unos segundos, y después se volvió a levantar-. Venga chicas, si sale y nos ve aún aquí, aún nos acusa de Slytherins...

Gis remoloneó un poco más, pero después se levantó, y comenzó a descorrer las cortinas. Sadie medio abrió los ojos por un momento, al notar la claridad entrar por las ventanas. Los volvió a cerrar molesta por esta, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño debido al ruido que armaban Kate y Gis buscando en sus baúles. Miró la hora, y después dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeras como si no se creyese lo que veía. ¿Dónde había caído ella? Esas chicas estaban locas...

OO—OO

Aunque suene absurdo, los chicos despertaron (algo más tarde, eso sí) con la voz desafinada de Sirius entonando el "Oh sole mío". La voz salía del baño, y el muchacho no se molestaba en bajar la voz. Jeff se despertó alarmado, pues el sonido realmente era escalofriante. Ya entraba la claridad por las ventanas, y vio a Peter moviéndose en su cama, mientras Remus preparaba cuidadosamente su uniforme.

- Merlín.... ¿por qué a mi? –murmuraba Peter contra su almohada-.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Jeff sin identificar aún al agresor auditivo-.

- Nada –le dijo Remus con una sonrisa-. Sirius que está calentando la voz. Es el comentarista del partido, ya verás –añadió con una risita divertida-.

- ¿Hace esto siempre? –preguntó Jeff al ver la naturalidad con que lo tomaba Remus-.

Este rió ante la expresión de incredulidad del chico.

- Al menos este año no está Prongs aquí para hacerle los coros –le dijo riéndose aún más-.

Jeff estuvo un momento más en su mundo, mirando el cuarto sin prestar atención a nada. Aún luchaba por salir del mundo de los sueños, del que Remus le sacó de golpe.

- Será mejor que te des prisa –le dijo-. Eres el siguiente en la ducha, y por experiencia, te aconsejo que bajes pronto porque tu novia estará histérica. Es su primer partido.

Jeff dio un respingo, recordando lo nerviosa que estaba Nicole la noche anterior. En ese momento estaría desquiciada. Cogió rápidamente su ropa y en cuanto Sirius dejó el sitio libre, se apresuró a darse prisa en la ducha. Conociendo el carácter de Nicole, seguramente sus amigas no podrían con ella.

OO—OO

Los ruidos que subían desde la Sala Común la habían despertado hacía ya unos minutos. Lily era usualmente una chica madrugadora, pero algo la decía que aquello era demasiado pronto, incluso para ella. Además, si mal no recordaba, era sábado. Eso la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. No era un sábado normal, ¡era sábado de quidditch! Tantos años siendo la mejor amiga de Grace, la habían hecho disfrutar a tope los partidos. ¡Oh, Grace! Seguramente estaría volviendo locas a las chicas ahora que ella no estaba allí para contenerla.

Casi tuvo la tentación de vestirse e ir en ayuda de sus amigas. Casi. Luego volvió a oír ruidos en la Sala Común, signo inequívoco de que James estaba despierto y seguramente haciendo ejercicios de precalentamiento. Desde ese momento, la intención que podría haber tenido, voló lejos de su cabeza. Se centró en sus deseos, y estos la impulsaban a bajar las escaleras y comprobar si James llevaba esa camiseta blanca sin tirantes que, hacía dos días, había descubierto que la encantaba.

Casi la pareció oír la voz de Grace recriminándola porque pensara bajar con esas greñas. Aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar su imagen en el espejo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama de franela azul oscuro, haciendo conjunto con la parte de arriba, que era de la misma tela y el mismo color, solo que dejaba entrever por debajo de esta, una fina camiseta de licra de un azul más claro. Se lo había enviado su madre como regalo de Halloween, ya que por mucho que Lily se había esforzado en explicárselo, su madre no parecía entender que por mucho que fuera la noche de brujas, ellos seguían considerando que Navidad era en diciembre. Luego se pasó una mano distraída por su cabello, si es que se podía llamar así. Dudaba mucho que esa maraña de nudos pudiera volver a considerarse cabello en algún momento.

Apartó la mano del picaporte para dirigirse a su armario a buscar algo adecuado para la ocasión, es decir, la falda más corta que encontrara. Llevaba toda la semana vistiéndose como siempre había criticado, aunque solo lo hacía dentro de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Era uno de los muchos consejos que Grace la había dado, aunque el primero era aclarar lo que sentía tanto por James como por Mark.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_1 de noviembre de 1977_

_Estaba en su Sala Común leyendo un libro, mientras estaba relajadamente tumbada en un sillón. Estaba completamente inmersa en la historia, una novela muggle de Jane Austen, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no pensar el por qué Remus y Rachel les invitaron a Gis, Kate, Peter y ella a marcharse aún cundo no tenían ni entrenamiento ni castigo. _

_Miró por la ventana por encima del sofá, y vio que ya había anochecido, por lo que el entrenamiento estaría al finalizar. Estaba esperando ver llegar a James para ir a buscar a Grace cuando ella llegara a la Torre Gryffindor, pero se sorprendió cuando el retrato se abrió y dio paso a los dos jóvenes, que conversaban y reían completamente llenos de barro. _

_- ¡Hola Lily! –la saludó su amiga risueña-._

_Al mirarla, James dejó de reír, pero la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en los brazos. Aún no la había perdonado lo ocurrido esa mañana, era evidente. _

_- Yo voy a ducharme chicas –dijo quitándose de en medio y dirigiéndose a su cuarto-._

_- ¡Cuidado no se te cuele un Dugbog(1)! –gritó Grace para hacerse oír por James, quien ya estaba entrando en su cuarto-._

_Lily alcanzó a oír una gran risotada de James, coreada por otra de Grace. No entendía nada, aunque probablemente se debería a una broma privada de ellos dos. Carraspeó y Grace la miró de vuelta._

_- Perdona Lils. ¿De qué querías hablar?_

_Lily miró de reojo hacia la habitación de James, no muy convencida de que él no pudiera oírlas. Sin previo aviso, se levantó y tiró de su amiga hasta que ambas estuvieron encerradas en su habitación. Por si acaso, lanzó un hechizo para que no pudieran escuchar su conversación desde fuera. Cuando volvió a mirar a Grace, esta la observaba con los brazos en jarra y una divertida sonrisa en los labios. _

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has escondido el cadáver?_

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily sin poder evitar reírse-._

_- Con tanto secretismo solo puede ser que estés ocultando un asesinato. Desembucha, ¿qué has hecho?_

_- Oye, ¡en serio! –protestó Lily riéndose. Se la habían pasado los nervios-. Lo que te voy a contar, no puede salir de aquí-. Grace asintió con la cabeza, esperando que su amiga hablara-. Anoche me besé con James. _

_Grace se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué responder, hasta que cayó en algo._

_- ¿En el baile? –la preguntó. Lily asintió-. ¿En la pista? –volvió a preguntar. Lily asintió de nuevo-. ¿Y tuvo Peeves algo que ver? –al nuevo asentimiento de su amiga, Grace resopló-. ¡Pensé que sería algo jugoso! ¡Anoche todos nos besamos con todos por culpa de ese maldito poltergeist!_

_- ¿Todos "nos" besamos?-preguntó Lily con voz pícara, haciendo hincapié en el pronombre-. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?_

_Grace volvió a resoplar mientras rodaba los ojos._

_- No me hagas revivirlo anda..._

_Lily arqueó una ceja divertida, y ante eso, Grace contestó solamente:_

_- Sirius..._

_Suficiente. Lily sabía que era tema vetado. Al menos por el momento, claro. Rápidamente volvió al tema principal._

_- El caso no es por qué nos besamos, sino que... me gustó mucho –añadió sonrojándose-._

_Grace sonrió pícaramente mientras decía "Vaya, vaya...". Caminó hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas dieron con la cama de Lily y fue a tumbarse en ella._

_- ¡NO! –gritó su amiga como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen-. ¡Grace estás llena de barro, mi colcha!_

_- Lils, dijiste que era urgente y he venido nada más ha terminado el entrenamiento, sucia y con los pies entumecidos. –la dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice. Después añadió con falsa voz resignada-. Si crees que tu colcha es más importante que lo que quieres hablar, entonces mañana hablamos..._

_Apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando su amiga la interrumpió._

_- Está bien. Puedes usar mi ducha... Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?_

_- ¡Estoy deseando probar ese hidromasaje del que tanto hablas! -exclamó Grace como un niño con zapatos nuevos-._

_- Vale, pero escúchame. –insistió Lily-._

_- Eso. Cuéntame qué tuvo de especial. ¿Fue un beso con lengua? –preguntó para hacer sonrojar a su amiga, mientras se metía en la ducha-._

_- ¡No dejes la túnica tirada en el suelo!_

_- Sí mami... –se burló Grace-._

_- En realidad, cómo fuera el beso no es lo importante..._

_- Ósea que sí que fue con lengua. Me lo figuraba. –murmuró Grace mirando los botes de champús que tenía su amiga-. Te cojo el de fresas, ¿vale?_

_Lily movió las manos en el aire para captar la atención de su amiga. _

_- ¿Qué hago? –la preguntó al final al ver a Grace a lo suyo-._

_- ¿Con qué?_

_- ¡El beso, Grace! –exclamó nerviosa-._

_Grace la miró notablemente divertida, y después volvió la vista al bote de champú como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Cuando vio a Lily fruncir el ceño, volvió a poner su atención en ella. ¡Era tan divertido picarla!_

_- ¿Te escapaste de un culebrón? –la preguntó con una carcajada-. Haber, no es tan grave. Te besaste con un chico que no es tu novio y te gustó. Bueno, no porque te eches novio significa que pierdas los sentidos. Si un tío besa bien, lo hará igual con las solteras que con las comprometidas. Has descubierto que James besa de fábula, y que además tiene un buen culo._

_Lily bufó y Grace se rió mientras la contestaba:_

_- No creas que no te he visto mirarle cuando se iba. Le has pegado una buena repasada a la zona sur de su espalda. No te avergüences, todas lo hacemos –añadió sin pizca de vergüenza-._

_Lily se calló unos segundos, pensando en cómo decir lo que la atormentaba sin que su amiga la tachara de histérica._

_- Después de eso... intenté acostarme con Mark, diciéndome a mí misma que ese beso no me había afectado. Pero no pude. –añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Grace-. Me puse a pensar en James, y no pude. ¿Crees que algo va mal?_

_- No tiene por qué –la respondió su amiga tras una pausa-. Quizás simplemente no estabas preparada y tu subconsciente puso la imagen de James como excusa._

_Lily consideró aquello durante un par de segundos, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza._

_- Es que en ese momento pensé que me apetecía más estar con James haciendo las rondas, que viviendo un momento tan íntimo con mi... novio –dijo esta última palabra como si la tuviera atragantada. La parecía injusto que aún pudiera llamarle así cuando estaba dudando tanto-._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has colado por James? –preguntó Grace, ahora prestando atención de verdad-. _

_- Eso es lo que no sé. Podrías ayudarme a saber qué me pasa. ¡Tú eres la experta! –la dijo como si eso la hiciera medio responsable del lío mental que tenía-._

_- Haber, con calma. –dijo Grace volviendo a su tarea de enjabonarse el pelo-. Quizás sea una falsa alarma. A ti te gusta Mark, ¿no?_

_- Eso creo..._

_- Pues es algo que tienes que tener fijo Lily. No puedes estar jugando con el pobre chico. Si ya no le quieres, déjalo con él y aclara lo que sientes por James._

_- Es que es más complicado –dijo Lily sentándose en el retrete suspirando-. Yo sé que a Mark le quiero. Muchísimo. Es un chico maravilloso._

_- Se puede querer a mucha gente. Pero, ¿estás enamorada de él?_

_- Antes creía que sí. Pero si lo estuviera, no debería sentir nada por James, ¿no?_

_- Bueno –repuso Grace encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo he tenido novios y siempre le he jurado mi amor eterno a Davie Walker. Pero solo es atracción. Quizá eso te pasa con James..._

_Lily no dijo nada, pero dudaba mucho que a ella la pasara lo mismo que a Grace con su ídolo musical. Se quedó un rato en silencio, oyendo cómo el agua caía por la ducha, y esperando que su amiga se cansara del hidromasaje. Pasados diez minutos supo que eso no iba a ocurrir en un futuro inmediato._

_- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿me gustan dos chicos a la vez? ¿es posible?_

_- Bueno, yo creo que es posible que te atraigan dos chicos a la vez. Pero tanto como que te gusten... Uno te tiene que gustar más que el otro..._

_- Pues ya no sé quién me gusta más... Si llego a saber que por un beso me iba a liar tanto..._

_- Bueno, tómate un tiempo para decidirte. Pero eso sí, si te das cuenta de que Mark no te gusta lo suficiente, sé sincera con él. Debe ser el único tío decente que queda en Hogwarts..._

_- Lo sé... Es un encanto... ¿y si me gusta James? –preguntó casi con miedo-._

_Grace sonrió antes de decirla:_

_- Pues intenta averiguar si tú le gustas. _

_- ¿Cómo? –quiso saber su amiga-._

_- Tendrás que seguir mi consejo, pequeña e inocente Lily –dijo Grace con voz solemne. Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, y aún con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Grace añadió-. Algunos trucos no te gustarán, pero hazme caso y lo comprobarás de primera mano. _

_- Te escucho._

_- Te tengo que dejar un par de prendas de ropa provocativas. ¡Nada de lencería! –añadió al ver la cara de su amiga-. Pero sí algo un poco llamativo. Póntelo cuando sepas que él te va a ver, y si resbalas por el suelo a causa de la baba que va perdiendo, es que le gustas, o mínimamente le atraes. Lo que para un hombre viene a ser parecido..._

_Lily se lo pensó un momento. Aquello podría ser otro disparate de Grace, o incluso salir bien. Sonrió al tomar una decisión por la segunda opción._

_- De acuerdo. Instrúyeme, profesora._

_Pero Grace estaba a lo suyo, aún con el hidromasaje. "¡Que suerte tienen algunas!" pensaba mientras sentía el chorro por el hombro adolorido en el entrenamiento._

_- ¡Grace! ¡Sal de ahí! –exclamó Lily abriendo la mampara y tirando del brazo de su amiga-._

_- ¡Noooo! –como protección esta se agarró con fuerza al mango de la ducha-._

_Ahí comenzó una guerra entre ellas, como si hubieran vuelto a los once años..._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Una semana después, y no tan segura de que aquello saliera bien, se vistió con la ropa que la había prestado su amiga. Tampoco era tan llamativa, un jersey estrecho y una minifalda bastante más corta de la que solía llevar. Se miró otra vez al espejo, cuando ya se había arreglado el pelo. Definitivamente esa ropa la quedaría muchísimo mejor a Grace, y no a ella con esas piernas tan flacuchas.

Armándose de valor e intentando no mirar de nuevo al espejo, salió de la habitación hacia la sala común. Como suponía, James estaba precalentando para el partido, aunque para su disgusto, no llevaba su adorada camiseta, sino un jersey ancho, parte del uniforme de quidditch.

- Buenos días, James –le saludó poniéndose delante de él-.

- Hola Lily –la devolvió él el saludo sin siquiera mirarla-.

Sin saber qué más decir, prosiguió con lo único que se la ocurría.

- ¿Nervioso por el partido?

- No mucho –la confesó-. Es evidente que vamos a ganar, así que...

Lily se contuvo de chasquear la lengua. James y su arrogancia, siempre dando todo por hecho. Y encima tampoco había levantado la mirada otra vez. Último intento.

- ¿Qué te parece mi ropa nueva?

Se puso a hacer modelitos, como una completa idiota, estaba segura. Esta vez James sí levantó la vista. La miró con ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, y le oyó tragar fuerte. ¿Eso qué quería decir? Podría haber abierto la boca y mirarla de arriba abajo con deseo, pero algo más sutil no sabía descifrarlo. En solo unos segundos, James apartó la mirada y volvió a hacer ejercicios tranquilamente.

- ¿Eso no es de Grace? –la preguntó de forma desinteresada-.

Lily sí que abrió la boca hasta el suelo. ¿No se dignaba a mirarla bien, y sin embargo, había mirado lo suficiente a Grace como para saber que esa ropa era de ella?

- Mucho te has fijado en la ropa de Grace... –dijo con voz envenenada-.

- Algo tan corto solo puede ser de Grace. No es tu estilo –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Bueno, al menos no es que se hubiera fijado mucho. Volvió a sonreír de nuevo mientras le decía:

- No me has dicho qué te parece...

James volvió a mirarla, parecía que aburrido. Esta vez sí la miró de arriba abajo, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba. Era como si estuviera comprobando el ritmo de una poción.

- Estás muy guapa –la dijo secamente-. A Bennet le encantará.

Esta vez lo dijo con total normalidad, no con el resentimiento que había tenido toda la semana. Por fin había entendido que la noche del baile, Mark y ella no habían hecho nada en la Torre. Jamás Lily habría imaginado que James se tomaría tan en serio las normas. Sin embargo, pese a que ya no la discutía, seguía mirándola con una mezcla de decepción e incredulidad. Y eso dolía. Bastante confuso era no estar segura de los sentimientos que la hacía sentir su mejor amigo, como para que encima este estuviera decepcionado de ella.

- ¿No bajas a desayunar? –le preguntó-.

- Enseguida... –dijo James medio distraído-.

Viendo que ya no sacaría muchas palabras de él, Lily se cerró la túnica para que no se la viera el conjuntito, y salió del retrato.

OO—OO

Era la hora del desayuno y la tensión se hacía palpable, sobretodo entre las dos casas que ese día se enfrentarían. Aparte de eso, el ambiente era festivo, pues por fin comenzaba la adorada liga de quidditch. Había más ruido y risas de las acostumbradas un sábado por la mañana, y todos comían con más ganas que si tras el desayuno les esperara una clase con McGonagall.

No habían dado las nueve de la mañana, y más de la mitad del colegio se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, el equipo estaba unido y hablaban con las cabezas juntas. James les miraba desconfiado, deseando saber qué estrategia estaban pensando, porque desde luego viniendo de ravenclaws, el juego se basaría en la estrategia.

- ¡Prongs! ¡Menuda cara de sobado tienes! –le dijo Sirius golpeándole en el hombre amistosamente-.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie, pero llevo toda la maldita noche con pesadillas... –le confesó su amigo en voz baja-.

- No puedo creer que estés preocupado. Esos empollones no tienen nada que hacer. –contestó Sirius muy seguro-.

- Yo también pensaba eso. Pero ya no las tengo todas conmigo. Ese capullo de Rumsfelt sabe lo que se hace...

- Pero mírale –le interrumpió su amigo pasando un brazo por su hombro y señalándole con la barbilla a la mesa de los águilas-. Está acojonado. Suda como un pollo y no para de mirar aquí.

- Nosotros también estamos mirando –dijo Remus sentándose al otro lado de James-.

- Ya, pero él está acojonado –insistió Sirius-. Se ha pasado toda la semana castigado conmigo y no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para entrenar. ¡Les tenéis que hacer papilla!

- ¡Esa es la idea! –exclamó Grace llegando junto a sus tres compañeras-. No te preocupes, James. Estamos preparados.

- Si ya sé que tengo al mejor equipo –dijo este sonriendo y mirando a sus dos compañeras de equipo. Una estaba aún más emocionada que él, y la otra era completamente indiferente a lo que la rodeaba-.

Grace se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, que leía El Profeta ajena a la conversación. Delante de ella, Jeff intentaba calmar los nervios de Nicole, e intentaba convencerla para que desayunara un poco. Por su parte, Sirius centró su atención en Kate, quien le sonreía sentada delante de él.

- ¿Cómo amaneció la belleza del lugar? –la preguntó de forma seductora-.

- Uy, de maravilla Sirius –le contestó Gis poniendo unas salchichas en su plato-. He dormido bastante bien, aunque Grace nos ha despertado temprano. Gracias por interesarte por mi.

James, Kate y Remus se echaron a reír, y Gis le sacó la lengua a Sirius. Después de eso, los dos soltaron unas carcajadas, que secundaron el resto de sus amigos, menos Lily.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –la preguntó Grace al verla tan seria y concentrada en el periódico-.

- Han encontrado a un auror muerto... –contestó Lily vagamente-.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron a coro los demás-.

Lily levantó la vista y les miró, viendo que todos la miraban a ella. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a leer el artículo, esta vez en voz alta.

**HALLADO MUERTO EL JOVEN AUROR DESAPARECIDO HACE DOS MESES**

El joven auror del ministerio, Mattew Meadows, hijo del renombrado medimago Charles Meadows, fue encontrado ayer muerto cerca de Fowey. El auror, cuya desaparición denunció su familia hace más de dos meses, presentaba signos de violencia, y en primera instancia, se cree que la causa del fallecimiento haya sido la maldición "Avada Kedrava".

Aún no se han realizado las pruebas póstumas, pero los medimagos que examinaron el cadáver, han asegurado a "El Profeta" que el joven presentaba signos de haber participado en un duelo. Si es así, el caso deberá ser llevado al Wizengamot, pues el auror no tenía permiso del Ministerio de Magia para estar en ese lugar ni en esas condiciones.

El escándalo envuelve a la familia Meadows, que en estos momentos llora la muerte de su miembro más joven. Ayer, Charles Meadows a la salida de San Mungo, no quiso hacer ninguna declaración y se mostró esquivo con los periodistas. ¿Acaso tiene esta familia algún secreto que guardar? ¿Puede tratarse de un nuevo asesinato de "Quienes-ustedes-saben? ¿O quizá algo más oscuro que incluya a toda la familia Meadows? Tendrá que pasar un tiempo hasta que sepamos toda la verdad...

- ¿No estarán insinuando lo que creo que están insinuando? –exclamó Gis levantándose de la rabia-.

- Calma Gis, no grites –la dijo Remus cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que volviera a sentarse-.

Así lo hizo, y cuando estuvo sentada de nuevo, comenzó a sollozar, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Kate la abrazó, y esta apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

- Pobre Matt... –susurró la chica-.

- Son unos desgraciados... –dijo James entre dientes-.

- Insinúan cosas muy fuertes en ese artículo –dijo Peter extrañado-.

- Directamente están dando a entender que pueden estar metidos en el lado oscuro –respondió Remus-.

- Es que si no estaba allí por orden del Ministerio... –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros-.

- Estaría por algo de la Orden... –susurró James-.

Sirius, Remus y Peter le miraron con comprensión. Hasta ese momento no habían considerado la posibilidad de que el fallecido fuera miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero eso tenía mucho sentido.

- El director le pidió vigilar a Malfoy, y desapareció... –contestó Gis mirando a James-.

- ¿Le conocíais? –preguntó Peter-

- Solo de oídas –contestó James-.

- Yo un poco. Conozco más a su hermana Dorcas. De antes trabajaba para el Departamento de Misterios, pero hace dos años se quedó viuda, y desde entonces trabaja solo para la Orden...

Los demás les miraban extrañados, pues solo habían entendido palabras sueltas de la conversación, y algunas no las entendían bien. Sin embargo, fue Sirius, como siempre, quien decidió alegrar el ambiente.

- Haber Prongs, tengo castigo con el capitán de pacotilla antes del partido. ¿Dónde quieres que le lesione?

- Con que le dejes el brazo derecho inmovilizado para que no pueda batear... –respondió James riéndose-.

- ¡Uh! ¿Me puedo pedir una patada en vuestra zona favorita? –exclamó Grace poniendo cara de psicópata-.

- ¡La rubia pide una patada en la zona sensible! –anunció Sirius como un presentador de subastas-. ¿Quién pide más? ¿La preciosidad del fondo no quiere nada? –añadió mirando a Kate quien se tenía que tapar la boca para no reír a carcajadas-.

- Espero que lo digas en broma –dijo Lily hinchando pecho para que se la viera la placa de Premio Anual-. Porque solo faltaba que nos restasen puntos...

- Mientras no nos los quiten por acabar a leches con los Slytherins por lo del trabajo... –contestó Kate-.

- No me lo recuerdes anda... –murmuró Peter encogiéndose en su asiento-.

James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva, y el último le pasó al pequeño del grupo un brazo por el hombro para consolarlo. Después de la noticia que el profesor de pociones les había dado esa semana, unos estarían más descontentos que otros...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_5 de noviembre de 1977_

_El profesor Slughorn entró en la clase con una sonrisa radiante, que no le acompañaron sus alumnos. Sabían qué iba a ocurrir ese día, y no lo pensaban celebrar como una fiesta. Ni a los Gryffindors ni a los Slytherins les hacía la más mínima gracia la posibilidad de tener que trabajar juntos, por muy productivo que resultara, tal y como dijo el profesor._

_- Bueno clase, como ya dije la semana pasada, hoy formaremos los grupos para hacer ese trabajo anual del que les hablé. Al final creo que me he portado bastante bien, y por la paz en Hogwarts, apenas he hecho intercambios entre las dos casas –hubo un suspiro de alivio general al oír eso, pero solo duró unos segundos. Después se envararon ante la nueva información que les transmitió el profesor-. Pero como comprenderéis, hay veces en que he precisado mezclaros. _

_Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, preguntándose quién habría tenido la mala suerte de tener que compartir trabajo con lo odiosos de la casa rival. _

_- Muy bien. Diré su nombre y el número de grupo que son. A partir de ahora se deberán sentar con sus compañeros de grupo. Y Potter y Black, no hagan un drama –añadió al ver a James y Sirius abrazarse con fingida tristeza de despedida-. Muy bien. El grupo 1, lo formarán Alecto Carrow, Albert Avery y Amanda Tyler. Sentaos aquí –dijo señalando un lugar en primera fila a su izquierda-._

_Los tres Slytherins se miraron en parte aliviados. Amanda Tyler aún así gruñó por la mala suerte de que no la había tocado con sus mejores amigas, pero compartir trabajo con la sádica Alecto era mejor que estar cerca de algún Gryffindor. _

_- El grupo 2 lo formarán Remus Lupin, Lily Evans y James Potter. –dijo Slughorn-._

_Lily le hubiera besado en ese momento. Con una sonrisa se acercó a sus dos amigos y juntos se fueron a sentar en el centro de la primera fila, tal como el profesor se lo había ordenado. Seguramente no podía haber tenido mayor suerte, pensó la pelirroja. Su temor de compartir trabajo con los Slytherins, era mayor sólo por el hecho de que hubiera la posibilidad de que el profesor la juntara con su antiguo amigo Severus. El temor era justificado, pues Slughorn les había visto trabajar juntos antes, y entonces lo hacían con alegría y compañerismo. Gracias a Merlín, en ese momento no consideró necesario juntarlos. ¡Qué incómodo habría sido!_

_- El grupo 3 –continuó el profesor-. Lo formarán Samantha Hinkes, Kate Hagman y Dulcy Yexter._

_La pobre Kate tuvo la tentación de golpearse contra la mesa por su mala suerte. ¡Dos Slytherins para ella sola! Miró a Gis y Grace, y más lejos de ellas a Lily, casi con súplica. Al no poder hacer nada más, Gis la dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro de apoyo, y Grace la susurró un consejo para mantenerlas a raya. Después, cuando Kate se dirigía hacia la derecha de Slughorn, donde ya la esperaban las otras dos chicas, Grace las saludó con un gesto con su dedo corazón que escandalizó a Lily. _

_Ajeno a esta pequeña guerrilla, el profesor Slughorn continuó dando los nombres._

_- El grupo número 4, lo formarán cuatro alumnos, pues la ser pares no será posible hacer tríos con todos. Estos alumnos son: Jeffrey Williams, Walden Macnair, Gisele Mendes y Amycus Carrow._

_- ¡Mierda! –se escuchó a Gis, quien no pudo contenerse. ¡Dos de los Slytherins más asquerosos y sádicos! Al menos ella tenía a Jeff como apoyo moral, aunque el chico se había asustado un poco al ver la reacción de ella-. Menos mal que te tengo a ti, Jeff –le dijo en voz alta lo que había pensado-._

_- No será para tanto –dijo él intentando animar a Gis y a sí mismo-._

_Se encaminaron a la segunda fila de la parte izquierda bajo orden del profesor._

_- El grupo 5 lo formarán Grace Sandler, Sirius Black y Sadie Williams._

_Pese a que los otros dos consideraron que eso era buena suerte, Sadie tuvo que reprimir un quejido del estilo de Gis. ¿Con esos dos? ¡Casi prefería que la juntaran con el borde de Snape antes que con esos dos juntos! Seguramente debería hacer del arbitro en un millón de discusiones. No necesitaba a Jeff para adivinar eso..._

_Cuando se hubieron sentado en el centro de la segunda fila, Peter aún seguía rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, aunque ya sabía el resultado. Cuando lo dijeran en voz alta, sería algo oficial y comenzaría su pesadilla en Hogwarts._

_- El último grupo, el 6, lo formarán Severus Snape, Marilyng Gibbon, Peter Pettigrew y Marcus Mulciber._

_Y ahí estaba. Ni siquiera el que Mary estuviera en el grupo ayudaba, pues ella seguía siendo una Slytherin. Cuando llegó a su asiento asignado, la chica le sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos, pero la mirada fría de Snape, y aún peor, la locura que se veía en los ojos de Mulciber, no lo tranquilizaban en absoluto._

_Cuando acabó la clase, que fue la más silenciosa e incómoda en los siete años en Hogwarts, Peter saltó de su asiento deseoso de reunirse con sus amigos. _

_- Será un año muy divertido, Pettigrew –dijo Mulciber mirándole como un conejillo de indias-._

_Esa amenaza, junto a una divertida sonrisa de Snape, le asustó más aún. Miró a Mary pidiendo ayuda, y esta rodó los ojos riendo._

_- No les hagas caso, Peter. Vamos a trabajar muy tranquilamente._

_- Claro, probaremos todo tipo de hechizos... –continuó Mulciber como amenaza-._

_En ese momento llegaron James, Sirius y Remus. _

_- ¿Algún problema, Wormtail? –preguntó Sirius-._

_Peter no dijo nada, pero les miró implorante, como siempre. Los tres, incluido Remus, se envararon._

_- Mira Quejicus, si me entero que le hacéis algo a Peter, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida arrepentido –le dijo James mirando exclusivamente a Snape, quien le respondía con una mirada de profundo odio-._

_- Más os vale que haya paz –dijo Remus mirando a Mulciber, pues sabía que él era el mayor problema-._

_- Porque os acordáis de quienes son los Merodeadores. –finalizó Sirius mirando a todos con altivez, incluida a Mary quien no sabía dónde meterse-._

_- Me gustaría ver qué hacéis... –amenazó Mulciber enfrentándose a Remus, y avanzando un par de pasos para encararse, cosa que el licántropo contestó. Remus era el merodeador tranquilo excepto cuando le amenazaban directamente-._

_- ¿Pasa algo aquí? –preguntó Slughorn llegando hasta ellos-._

_El grupo intercambiaban miradas de puro odio, y tras ellos, el resto de la clase les miraban curiosos. Fue Snape el primero en apartar la mirada de James y posarla en el profesor, componiendo su habitual actitud de alumno obediente. Slughorn se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros amistosamente._

_- Severus, hijo. Tal vez no estés de acuerdo con el grupo que te ha tocado, pero con tu habilidad con las pociones he considerado que podrías ayudar mucho a los dos alumnos más retrasados de la clase –dijo mirando a Peter y Mulciber respectivamente. El primero seguía encogido entre James y Sirius y el segundo seguía mirando con odio a Remus-. Además tendrás ayuda de Mary que ha mejorado muchísimo este año –añadió sonriendo a la chica, que de la tensión solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-._

_Con una última palmada a su alumno, se marchó de la clase, dejando tras él un cuadro de auténtica tensión. _

_- Vámonos –le dijo Snape a Mulciber para que este dejara en paz a Lupin-._

_Sin embargo, James avanzó y le encaró, mirándole con odio. Instintivamente, Severus se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde estaba la varita. No se le escapó el hecho de que Potter sujetaba la suya con fuerza en el bolsillo de la túnica. Toda la clase les miraba a ellos dos con expectación. Sin embargo, Lily decidió intervenir. Cogió del brazo a James y tiró suavemente de él._

_- Chicos, tenemos clase –dijo dirigiéndose a todos los Gryffindors, y muy especialmente a James-._

_Aunque los demás optaron por hacer caso a la pelirroja, James no se movió del lugar, al igual que Snape. Por segunda vez, Lily tiró de su brazo, acercándose un poco más y evitando mirar a Snape._

_- James, vámonos... –insistió al oído de su amigo-._

_Este por fin reaccionó y la miró a los ojos, que le imploraban un poco de paz. Rendido sacó la mano de su bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza. Después pasó un brazo por el hombro de Lily para salir juntos de la clase, y en la puerta se volvió para sonreír burlonamente a Snape, que ante esa imagen se había quedado estático. Seguramente no habría algo que doliera más a Snape que el ver que James y Lily tenían una relación parecida a la que él tuvo con la pelirroja años atrás, y eso James no lo iba a desperdiciar. Sadie, al darse cuenta de la mala leche con que lo había hecho su amigo, no pudo más que reír. A ella la encantaba ese tipo de humor, y esa ambigüedad que despedía el Slytherin no la convencía de más que de que lo merecía._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- Va a ser un año muy largo... –murmuró Peter al recordarlo-.

- Tranquilo, Wormtail –le tranquilizó Remus-. Ya te hemos dicho que nos aseguraremos de que te dejen en paz.

Sirius, quien se había levantado y se había sentado junto a Kate la susurró en broma:

- ¿Y tú no necesitas que te consuele por tu mala suerte?

- No, gracias –le respondió ella riendo-. Entre Gis y Grace me han instruido bien sobre cómo mantenerlas a raya. Incluso Sadie ha colaborado. Además, por muy serpientes que sean, son chicas, y entre nosotras sabemos cómo tener una fría cordialidad por el bien de las notas.

- Vaya... –murmuró Sirius fingiendo tristeza-. Veo que mis consuelos no hacen falta. –sonrió con arrogancia acercándose cada vez más a ella-. Me acabo de acordar que casi no te he visto esta semana con tanto castigo, y tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...

- ¡Señor Black! ¡Llega tarde al castigo! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall deteniéndose delante de él y mirándole severamente. Detrás de ella estaba Derek Rumsfelt, quien miraba la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y crispación-.

- Veo que no hay forma de que terminemos esta conversación... –la susurró al oído. Después se incorporo y siguió a su profesora con su mejor cara de niño bueno-.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Kate evitó la mirada de Derek. Estaba molesta con él por todo lo acaecido en el baile, y más cosas que la había contado finalmente Grace, no habían ayudado en absoluto. Sin embargo, no dejaba de apenarla la triste mirada de el chico.

- Te vemos luego perdedor –le dijo James a Derek. Grace se rió más alto de lo normal, para que la burla llegara a oídos de su ex-.

Al estar cerca de la profesora, este solo pudo dirigirlos una mirada envenenada.

- ¿Llegarán a tiempo para el partido? –preguntó Lily-.

- Desgraciadamente sí... McGonagall no tiene tan mala leche como para dejarles a ambos fuera, e hizo un trato con ellos. –la contestó James terminando su desayuno-.

- Aún queda hasta el partido, así que aprovecharé a ir a la Biblioteca a terminar los deberes –anunció Remus-.

- Voy contigo –se apuntó Lily-.

Los demás también se marcharon del Gran Comedor. Los tres miembros del equipo buscando un poco de relajación antes del gran momento, y Gis y Kate a visitar a Rachel, aprovechando que Remus, por primera vez, no la había acaparado.

OO—OO

Casi habían terminado con el castigo ese día, y por ser el último, con todo el encierro en general. El partido comenzaría en apenas veinte minutos, y ambos debían darse prisa en llegar a sus puestos. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara en decirles que debían limpiar el baño del segundo piso hasta que ella les avisara, donde Mirtle les miraba absolutamente encantada. En su papel de espía habitual, la chica había visto a los dos apuestos muchachos limpiar castigados, y no podía estar más contenta por esa reclusión.

- Así que... ¿has vuelto con Kate? –preguntó Derek enjabonando un retrete en un extremo del baño. Fingía desinterés, y apenas le echó una mirada por encima del hombro a su interlocutor-.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Rumsfelt? –exclamó Sirius de mala gana-.

Derek se encogió de hombros y rió con un toque de compasión.

- Pobre Kate... –dijo-. Cuando te canses volverás a dejarla para irte con otras, tal como has hecho hasta ahora. Veo que hasta que no la hagas daño no pararás. Eres así de egoísta, Black...

Sirius soltó la esponja con furia y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Derek.

- Yo que tú no lo haría –dijo Derek con tranquilidad-. Si no quieres ganarte otra semana de castigos, vamos...

- No te metas donde no te importa –gruñó el chico alejándose de nuevo-.

- Kate me importa –contestó Derek por toda respuesta-.

- ¡Pues ya es hora de que deje de importarte porque es mi chica! –exclamó Sirius molesto-.

- ¡Señor Black! ¿Qué son esos gritos? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall entrando en el baño-.

Se puso en medio de la sala, justo a medio camino de los chicos y le dirigió al Ravenclaw una breve mirada.

- Señor Rumsfelt, ya puede irse –le dijo. Al ver que Sirius también se levantaba cuando el primero cruzó la puerta corriendo, añadió-. Señor Black, a usted no le he dicho nada. Tendrá que aprender que en esta escuela hay decoro y buenos modales. Termine con su trabajo y acabe también el del señor Rumsfelt, y podrá ir al campo.

- ¡Pero profesora! ¡Soy el comentarista! –exclamó Sirius-.

- Afortunadamente es un papel sustituible. Si se da prisa, quizá llegue. Vamos –añadió con una pequeña sonrisa-. Yo me quedaré a esperarle.

De mala gana, Sirius continuó frotando de tal modo que si el retrete hubiera sido humano, habría aullado de dolor.

OO—OO

Poco antes, en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, James, Grace y Sadie habían llegado los primeros para cambiarse. El primero ya llevaba puesta la túnica de quidditch con su insignia de capitán, y las otras dos aún estaban sin vestir. Sadie estaba recostada con calma en un banco, observando con parsimonia su bate de quidditch, mientras Grace daba vueltas al vestuario y murmuraba para sí las jugadas.

- No te olvides Grace –dijo James interrumpiéndola en su paseo-. Cuando te haga la señal, bajas unos siete metros e interrumpes llevándote la quaffle. Seguro que intentarán marcar más a Josh por ser el cazador más novel, y tenemos que pillarlos desprevenidos...

- Sé cómo hacerlo –insistió la chica con un gruñido-. Y tú atento al Reverse Pass. Con lo que ha costado que salga...

- ¿Queréis parar? –interrumpió Sadie sin apartar la vista del bate-. ¡Parecéis cotorras! Solo es jugar y ya está... ¡Que complicaciones le ponen! –añadió en voz baja-.

Los chicos le ignoraron y continuaron dándose instrucciones. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con un golpe y una risa muy fuerte entró en los vestuarios. Allan entraba con la escoba sujeta al hombro y carcajeándose ruidosamente. Tras él, mucho más serios, entraron Nicole y Jeff, quien seguía susurrándola palabras de relajación a su novia, que por ese entonces estaba de color amarillo.

- Te buscan, capitán –anunció Allan señalando a su espalda y volviendo a reírse-.

Pensando que quizás eran Padfoot, Moony o Wormtail, James salió de allí pensando en cantarles las cuarenta en un momento que ellos sabían que era de abstracción. Sin embargo, la persona que estaba esperándole en el pasillo era quien menos lo esperaba. Sin duda no pudo disfrazar su sorpresa, pues la boca se le abrió de lleno.

- Hola –le saludó Jane con total alegría-.

James no la contestó. Aún no se creía que esa chica tuviera las agallas de presentarse allí cuando él ya le había demostrado que no la quería ver ni en pintura.

- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo, no? –preguntó la chica poniendo una cara coqueta-. Pensé que en toda esta semana se te habría pasado.

- Hay cosas que no es olvidan tan rápido –la contestó fríamente cuando pudo hablar-. Jane, creí que te lo había dejado claro. No quiero saber de ti...

- ¡Pero no puedes ser tan rencoroso! ¡Solo fue una chiquillada!

James apretó con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El James de quince años ya la habría hechizado por pesada, pero él debía tener paciencia. Tenía 17 años, era premio anual y supuestamente un chico maduro y responsable. En realidad eso no le importaba en absoluto, pero McGonagall ya le había amenazado con quitarle la insignia de capitán sino se comportaba con acuerdo a su edad. Eso, y solo eso era lo que le estaba deteniendo para no convertirla en una calabaza gigante.

De un momento a otro, la chica se le acercó y le agarró con suavidad de la pechera de la túnica. Aún luchando para no agarrar su varita, James se soltó y la preguntó fríamente qué hacía allí.

- Solo quería darte un beso de buena suerte. Dudo que Evans te lo quiera dar... –añadió con una risita pícara que no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de maldecirla-.

Cuando ya estaba dejándose llevar por los impulsos, y su mano se dirigía lentamente hacia el bolsillo de la túnica, oyó unas voces que avanzaban hacia allí desde el terreno. Las distinguió como las de Sarah y Josh, los únicos componentes del equipo que faltaban en el vestuario.

Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en su rostro cuando un plan iluminó su mente como una bombilla. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: se libraría de la acosadora de Jane y le daría a Josh una alegría para el cuerpo.

Jane debió malinterpretar su sonrisa, pues acentuó la suya y se inclinó sobre él. James le detuvo, sosteniéndola por los hombros, y se inclinó para susurrarla al oído, lo más sensualmente que pudo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo del beso. Pero para hacerlo más apasionante, cierra los ojos y espera callada, te besaré cuando menos lo esperas.

La chica le miró desconfiada. Desde luego pensaba que él aprovecharía para huir. La guiñó un ojo, y Jane, tras suspirar le hizo caso. Tuvo ganas de reír por lo fácil que habría resultado, pero al parecer cuando te gusta alguien tiendes a confiar ciegamente en esa persona.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde oía las voces de Josh y Sarah, y se encontró con ellos unos metros más lejos. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de su compañero, y la sonrió con picardía.

- Colega, te he traído un regalo para que me hagas un gran partido –le anunció solemnemente-.

Tanto el chico como su amiga le miraron con precaución. James se rió y apretó un poco más el hombro del chico.

- Si me lo vas a agradecer...

Tras esto le empujó hacia delante, y cuando el chico vio a Jane, se paró en seco y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Sarah tenía una protesta a punto de salir de su boca, pero James la tapó la boca y se la llevó de allí, guiñándole un ojo a Josh.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del vestuario, la soltó y recibió un golpe en el estómago.

- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? –la preguntó frotándose la zona adolorida-.

- ¡Hay que ser egoísta! –le increpó ella en un susurro para que no se oyera en el pasillo-. ¡Utilizas a Josh para quitarte a esa idiota de encima! ¿No te has parado a pensar en que cuando le vea le dirá un montón de cosas que le dejarán echo polvo?

James se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Entonces tendremos que sacarle de allí antes de que ella hable. Aunque dudo que lo haga ahora que tiene la boca tan ocupada –añadió riéndose-.

Detrás de él, Allan también contemplaba la escena carcajeándose. Desde luego, Josh no había perdido el tiempo.

Jane le respondía con entusiasmo, pues no había abierto los ojos para comprobar que no era James. Desde luego, algo raro pasaba con el chico, pues ella notaba que su beso era muy distinto a otros que le había dado. En vez de loco y apasionado, era dulce y tímido. ¿James Potter tímido? ¡Cómo podían engañar los besos!

Sin embargo, ella respondió con ganas, pues la daba la sensación de que jamás la habían sabido tan bien los labios de James. Cuando notó que él se iba alejando suavemente, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Estaban aún demasiado cerca como para rozar sus narices, pero los ojos que tenía ante ella, aunque castaños, desde luego no se parecían en nada a los de James, sino que eran más rasgados y con las pestañas más cortas. Alejándose un poco, aún en conmoción, vio una nariz pequeña, unos labios finos y un pelo castaño oscuro que el chico llevaba de punta.

En un primer momento no le reconoció, y después dio un respingo al ver que ante ella estaba el pringado de Gryffindor con el que compartía algunas clases, y que babeaba siempre que ella estaba cerca. Abrió la boca para gritarle un par de barbaridades, pero al instante, otra chica de su curso que también estaba en el equipo, llegó hasta ellos y jaló al chico hacia dentro del vestuario. No la habían dado tiempo a decir nada, pero si se creían que la cosa se quedaría así, estaban muy equivocados.

Dentro del vestuario, Josh se soltó del agarre de Sarah con brusquedad.

- ¿Por qué me has apartado? –la encaró furioso-. ¡Estaba a punto de hablarme!

- ¡Estaba a punto de arrancarte la cabeza! –le contestó ella molesta por su reacción tan violenta-.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- ¿No sabes leer las expresiones faciales? –le increpó sarcásticamente-.

- ¿Tú qué sabrás de expresiones? –volvió a exclamar Josh enfadado-. Tenías que estropearme este momento, ¿verdad?

- Encima que te saco de ahí antes de que se te comieran los lobos... ¡La próxima vez te las apañas solo!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda para nada! ¡Que tú seas tan borde como para gruñir a todo el que te saluda, no significa que las demás sean así!

- ¡No me llames borde, imbécil! –exclamó Sarah empujándole-.

- ¡Tú lo que tienes es envidia! –se defendió Josh aguantándose el impulso de empujarla, pues con lo pequeña que era, la habría enviado hasta el otro lado del vestuario. A cambio, solo le quedaban las palabras hirientes-. ¡No soportas que una tía tenga éxito y tiene que joder siempre a los demás!

- ¿Envidia? ¿De quién? ¿De barbie malibú? ¡Tengo más personalidad, gracias! ¿Os qué crees que tengo envidia de que ella tenga detrás a descerebrados que pierden la facultad del habla cada vez que aparece?

- ¡Pues sí, probablemente! ¡Al fin y al cabo tú solo le interesas a Johny porque le haces caso! ¡Sino ni se habría fijado en ti! –la contestó refiriéndose al novio de la chica que era amigo de él-.

Sarah se quedó un segundo plantada en el lugar, pero al instante sacó su varita del bolsillo y le apuntó, mirándole con odio.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó James apareciendo de pronto y viendo como su guardiana tenía instintos asesinos hacia uno de sus cazadores-.

Sarah se guardó la varita, y le dedicó a James una mirada de profunda antipatía. El chico buscó explicación en Josh, quien se golpeó la cabeza con un puño. Encogiéndose de hombros, James volvió al interior del vestuario.

- Chicas, por favor, vestios. El partido empezará en unos minutos. Jeff, tienes que irte ya –exclamó en voz alta para hacerse oír-.

Jeff le dio un pequeño beso a Nicole, y un golpe un poco mayor a su hermana, quien se estaba riendo de él. Después salió del vestuario encaminándose a las gradas en busca de Remus y Peter. De camino, se encontró con la chica rubia que iba tras James, y que parecía enfadada por algo.

Cuando llegó a la grada de los leones, buscó entre la marea de bufandas rojas y doradas, y encontró a los chicos gracias a la risa divertida de Gisele.

- ¡Hola Jeff! –le saludó Peter entusiasmado-. ¡Ya se acerca la hora!

- Tranquilízate Wormtail –le dijo Remus-.

- ¿No deberíamos acercarnos al palco del comentarista? –preguntó Kate a sabiendas que era una tradición que Sirius hablara mientras ellos se sentaban cerca de él-.

- Vamos ya que nos quitan el sitio –secundó Lily tirando de Gis y ella-.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, y Kate sonrió recordando que en ese lugar estaba sentada el día que Sirius la pidió salir tras la derrota con el Slytherin, aún con el micrófono en mano. Sin embargo, ahí faltaba precisamente el comentarista.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? –preguntó Remus mirando a todas partes-.

- Tampoco está la profesora McGonagall –dijo Gis viendo el lugar vacío junto al comentarista-.

- ¡Profesor Flickwick! –exclamó Lily llamando al pequeño hombre que acomodaba varios libros sobre su asiento, entre los profesores-. ¿Dónde está el comentarista?

- ¿No lo saben ustedes? –preguntó el hombro extrañado-. Vaya, pensé que estaría con sus amigos...

- Se les ha debido hacer tarde en el castigo –intervino el profesor Slughorn-. Minerva tampoco ha llegado, Filius.

- Entonces habrá que encontrar a otra persona que comente el partido. No podemos retrasarlo cuando ambos equipos están listos... –después de recibir un asentimiento de su colega, el profesor de Encantamientos se dirigió hacia el grupo de alumnos, y su mirada vagó entre ellos. De inmediato se centró en Gisele-. Señorita Mendes, ¿le importaría a usted comentar el partido mientras llega su compañero?

- ¡¿Yo?! –preguntó Gis alarmada. Miró a sus amigos, por si había oído mal, pero todos la miraban sorprendidos. Concretamente, Remus miró a su profesor como si este se hubiera vuelto loco-.

- Si, usted. Es una chica divertida, de palabra fácil, y cae bien a la gente. ¡Inténtelo vamos!

La chica dudó un segundo más, pero un empujo de Peter la hizo andar hacia delante. Tomó el micrófono con manos temblorosas mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

OO—OO

De mientras, en el vestuario de Gryffindor, todos llevaban puestos sus túnicas del equipo y tenían sus escobas en la mano.

- Bueno chicos, llegó el gran día –anunció James resueltamente-. Ahora relajaos y jugad tal y como hemos practicado. Somos buenos y estamos sobradamente preparados. Además, no podemos permitir que esos niñatos de Ravenclaw nos quiten la copa que ya lleva nuestro nombre, ¿no?

Más animados, los chicos asintieron con orgullo. Se reunieron en coro y colocaron los brazos unidos en el centro.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –exclamaron impulsándose y descargando algo de tensión-.

- Vamos afuera. Nuestro público nos espera –les dijo James con una sonrisa-.

Cuando ya se estaban montando en las escobas, Josh intentó coger del brazo a su amiga para disculparse, pero esta lo apartó furiosa. De una patada, la chica se elevó en el aire y salió del vestuario detrás de James.

OO—OO

Afuera el ambiente estaba completamente caldeado. Prácticamente la totalidad del colegio se había reunido allí, y los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws intercambiaban insultos a modo de cánticos. Los Slytherins apoyaban completamente a los águilas, siempre en contra de los leones, y los Hufflepuffs, aunque no se inclinaban definitivamente a favor de ninguna casa, aplaudían más los cánticos de los Gryffindors.

Mark estaba entre sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Extrañamente, no había quedado con Lily para ver el partido juntos, aunque era algo que tampoco consideraba necesario. La vislumbró al lado de la grada de los profesores, agitando con fuerza su bufanda color roja y dorada. Intentó llamar su atención para saludarla, pero su novia estaba muy preocupada cantando un himno de ensalzamiento a Gryffindor para prestar atención a nada más.

En la grada del comentarista, Gis miraba con miedo a sus amigos. Kate la sonrió con tranquilidad y la hizo el signo de la victoria con ambas manos para animarla, Lily estaba desatada cantando, a la cual Peter la hacía coro. Jeff miraba nervioso hacia abajo, seguramente buscando a Nicole con la mirada, y Remus la intentó tranquilizar con una sonrisa forzada, que no hizo más que asegurarla que la iba a liar.

El profesor Flickwick la dio un pequeño golpe, instándola a comenzar. Gis tragó saliva por última vez, y activo el micrófono mágico.

- Buenos días. Soy Gisele Mendes... eh, bueno... como mi compañero Sirius aún no ha llegado, el profesor Flickwick me ha pedido que le sustituya mientras aparece... Merlín nos coja confesados... –murmura para sí, pero al tener el megáfono junto a los labios, todo el mundo la oyó-.

En ese momento, el equipo de Gryffindor salió al terreno. Siete escobas volaban alrededor del campo haciendo piruetas y provocando ovaciones. Como el equipo de Ravenclaw aún no había salido, podían lucirse con tranquilidad. La mitad del público comenzó a gritar emocionada, reanimando de nuevo los cánticos a favor de los leones.

- ¡Y ahí salen los Gryffindors! –exclamó Gis contenta de no equivocarse en ese tema-. El más chulito de todos, por supuesto, es James Potter, el capitán del equipo. ¡Vamos James, no te pongas así que sabes que es verdad! –añadió cuando el chico la increpó con gestos. Sin embargo, este dejó de prestarla atención para saludar al público que aclamaba su nombre-. Y ahí están el resto del equipo. Sarah Anderson, que es la guardiana. Josh Cambell y Grace Sandler, que son los cazadores junto a James. También están los golpeadores, que son Sadie Williams y este chico de la cabeza tan grande ... ¿cómo se llamaba? –se giró hacia Kate y Lily-. ¡Ah sí, Allan Martín! Vale, y ¿queda alguien? ¡Ah sí, la novia de Jeff! –este se tapó la cara con las manos cuando todo el mundo de su alrededor le miró-. Esa me la sé, es Nicole Affred o Afllim...

- ¡Ashford! –exclamó Lily por detrás de ella-.

- Pues lo que yo he dicho –contestó Gis con alegría fingida. "¡Por favor que venga ya Sirius!" pensaba para sí-. Y sí bueno, ¡ahí llegan los Ravenclaws!

Tuvo que callarse, pues la mitad del público comenzó a ovacionar al equipo de los águilas.

- Vale, esto será un problema... -murmuró al ver a siete motitas vestidas de azul que no distinguía en absoluto. Decidió comenzar con el único que se sabía-. Eh, bueno... Los Ravenclaws están capitaneados por Derek Rumsfelt –volvió a ser interrumpida por una nueva ovación al decir el nombre del susodicho. Era innegable que el muchacho era popular-. Y... bueno... ¿Alguien me ayuda?

El profesor Flickwick estaba muy nervioso, y maldecía el momento en que le había pedido a la chica que ocupara el puesto de Black. Hablando del chico, apareció corriendo seguido de la profesora McGonagall. Los compañeros que estaban alrededor le saludaron con más alegría de la normal, dada la actuación de Gis. La chica en cuestión tuvo la tentación de darle un beso en la boca por la interrupción.

- Toma –le dijo pasándole el micrófono mágico-. Jamás creí que sería tan difícil...

Sirius la guiñó un ojo y cogió con confianza el megáfono para llevárselo a la boca, y comenzar a narrar el partido con total naturalidad.

- ¡Buenas público! ¡Sé que me habéis echado de menos! Soy yo, Sirius Black. Perdonad por el retraso y, por favor, dedicadle un fuerte aplauso a mi amiga Gis que, aunque no entienda una mierda de quidditch, sigue siendo una chica fantástica.

- ¡Black no digas palabrotas! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall que ya se había acomodado detrás de él-.

- Disculpe profesora. Solo intentaba utilizar la jerga popular –se excusó el chico con la misma sonrisa de siempre-.

Por su parte, la profesora decidió ponerse cómoda. Sería un partido largo, y seguramente no sería la última vez que tendría que llamarle la atención.

- Muy bien, como bien iba diciendo mi compañera, ¡los Ravenclaws han salido al campo! Ahí está Rumsfelt dirigiéndolos y dando nuevas instrucciones. Me parece que a última hora no consigues nada, chaval...

- Sirius...

- Y el resto del equipo: ¡Aarón Tyler, Bryan Ford y Darren Wilson son los cazadores! Los llaman la barrera inquebrantable... ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo veremos! Sísí profesora... El guardián es Dave Hurley. Este es buen chaval, pero como todos los tontos, anda con malas compañía...

- ¿No ha hecho más que empezar el partido y ya tengo que quitarte el micrófono? –exclamó la profesora McGonagall furiosa-.

- No, no profesora, tranquilícese. Si son bromas entre amigos. ¡Bien! ¡Jack Hamilton es el otro golpeador de Ravenclaw! Idiota... –murmuró disimulando una tos. Las gradas no paraban de reírse-. Y el buscador de este año es nuevo, ¡Mike Jones! ¡Haber qué tal se le da! ¡Pero os aviso que nosotros también tenemos nueva buscadora! Y aquí mi amigo Jeff puede asegurar que la chica es muy buena, al menos en otro tipo de juegos...

Tuvo que agacharse para que no le diera lo que fuera que Jeff le había tirado, pero su risa se oyó por todo el estadio, contagiando a los demás y haciendo que el pobre chico se ruborizara por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

- La señora Hooch sale al campo, y todos los jugadores bajan al suelo a su alrededor. Es el momento de que los capitanes se den la mano. ¡Asegúrate de romperle un par de dedos, Prongs!

Efectivamente, la señora Hooch ya les había pedido que se dieran la mano. Derek y James se miraron muy seriamente y ambos apretaron más de lo normal cuando tuvieron que estrechársela. Por un momento, Derek desvió la mirada hacia Grace. La chica le devolvió una mirada cargada de antipatía y alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

- Suerte chicos –murmuró James, cuando por última vez tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el equipo-.

- Ey, Sarah... –dijo Josh llamando a su amiga. Esta le ignoró y se puso delante de él, junto a Grace, esperando la orden de la profesora-.

Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor –dijo por fin-.

James montó en su Nimbus 1700, último modelo en el mercado. Grace también tenía esa escoba, mientras que Sarah conducía una estrella fugaz, Josh una flecha plateada y Allan una Barredora. A Nicole sus padres la habían enviado unos días atrás una Nimbus 1000 que, aunque no era tan buena como el modelo 1700, a James le dieron ganas de ir a dar un abrazo a los señores Ashford. Sadie, por el contrario, llevaba una escoba del colegio, y no había admitido réplicas al respecto.

Cuando la señora Hooch dio un potente pitido con su silbato de plata, quince escobas se elevaron por los aires. La profesora lanzó la quaffle y...

- ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! –anunció Sirius con emoción-. Ravenclaw en posesión de la quaffle, Wilson vuela había los postes de Gryffindor, la pasa a Tyler, este la vuelve a pasar a Wilson....¡Paradón de Anderson! Esta chica es fantástica, ¡que gran descubrimiento hiciste Prongs! Gryffindor con la quaffle, Cambell llega a medio campo, se la pasa a Sandler, esta hace un Reverse Pass(2) y se la pasa a Potter (¡Qué sincronización!) y Potter avanza con la quaffle, esquiva a una bludger lanzada por Hamilton... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡James Potter estrena marcador para los leones!

Las gradas de Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, mientras James las sobrevolaba dando puñetazos en el aire. Remus tuvo que sujetar a Peter quien, de la emoción se había subido a la barandilla y casi cae al vacío. Lily y Kate se abrazaron eufóricas y Gis casi ahoga a Jeff cogiéndolo por el cuello.

- Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Grace Sandler avanza como un rayo y... ¡Auch! ¡Eso ha tenido que doler! Una bludger de Rumsfelt la ha golpeado en la espalda, ¿Williams, cómo es que no la viste?

Eso mismo estaba increpándola James a gritos. La chica se encogió de hombros y decidió no contestar, pues en el fondo sabía que había sido un error de concentración suyo.

- Ahora Ravenclaw con la quaffle, Ford avanza hacia los postes. Le sigue Tyler muy de cerca, esquivan una bludger lanzada por Martín. Ford se la pasa a Tyler y Tyler se la pasa a Wilson, este tira... ¡Venga Anderson!

Pero Ravenclaw ya había marcado. La grada de Ravenclaw y la de Slytherin aplaudió a rabiar, mientras que los Gryffindors abucheaban.

- Empate 10 a 10. Y Ravenclaw tiene el quaffle, Bryan Ford avanza a los postes de Gryffindor. No, una gran jugada de Sadie Williams le hace perder la quaffle. James Potter la atrapa. Se la pasa a Cambell y este se la devuelve a Potter. Hamilton le da con una bludger... ¡Pero no perdemos el quaffle! ¡Grace Sandler la atrapa y se enfrenta sola a Dave Hurley! Este comienza a moverse rápido... ¡Pero no lo suficiente! ¡La cazadora de Gryffindor marca! ¡20 a 10 a favor de los leones!

Tras hacer una voltereta en el aire como celebración, Grace se colocó por debajo de James. Este le hizo una señal en el momento adecuado, y cuando Josh estuvo a punto de atrapar la quaffle, Grace la cogió y voló con rapidez hacia los postes de Ravenclaw, aprovechando la distracción. Marcó otro gol antes de que Dave pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Gryffindor en cabeza! ¡Rumsfelt! ¿Cómo sienta que tu ex-novia te joda los planes así? –rió Sirius al que le hicieron coro el resto de los Gryffindors. Como respuesta, el golpeador lanzó una bludger a la susodicha, quien la esquivó a tiempo para que le diera a Darren Wilson-. Aarón Tyler se queda solo ante la guardiana de Gryffindor, lanza la quaffle y... ¡PARADÓN! ¡Esta chica está hoy que se sale! ¡Un momento! ¿No es la snitch?

Efectivamente, la snitch había aparecido por debajo de los postes de Ravenclaw, y Nicole y Jones se lanzaron hacia ella casi al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando la distracción, Allan y Sadie estuvieron a punto de derribar a Tyler y Wilson. La bludger destinada a este último la utilizó Derek para intentar derribar a Nicole. La chica tuvo que hacer un viraje para esquivar la bludger, y al enderezarse golpeó al buscador de los águilas haciéndole perder el rumbo.

Cuando ambos volvieron a mirar, la snitch había desaparecido. Lo único bueno, es que James y Josh habían aprovechado para golear una vez cada uno.

- ¡50 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Que grandes son los leones! ¡Chúpate esa, Ravenclaw!

- ¡Black!

- Lo siento profesora...

OO—OO

Lejos de Escocia, concretamente en un lugar inhóspito en el centro de Inglaterra, Lucius Malfoy apareció de la nada. Miró a su alrededor, un frondoso bosque, lleno de maleza y oscuridad. Cualquier parecido con los bosques encantados de los que se hablaba en los cuentos, era pura casualidad. El lugar era increíblemente frío, mucho más que la zona en la que se encontraba la mansión Malfoy.

Árboles caídos, pequeños y escasos rayos de sol y el único sonido del serpentear de las culebras, era lo único que rodeaba al hombre. Aún en ese lugar, Lucius conservaba ese aire de elegancia y frialdad que le caracterizaba.

Avanzó varios metros, apartó con la varita un gran tronco de árbol, y continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una bifurcación. Los dos sentidos del camino eran idénticos, por lo que no daban señales de nada especial a cualquier viandante. Lucius, sin embargo, giró con seguridad hacia la derecha. Después de andar cerca de seis o siete minutos, llegó a la falda de una gran montaña. Esta solo se podía rodear adentrándose en el bosque y apartándose del camino, pero el hombre continuó andando hacia la montaña. Cuando estuvo mucho más cerca, vislumbró la pequeña entrada a una cueva, que estaba invisible a no ser que uno se acercara mucho.

Levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, y posó su antebrazo sobre una roca puntiaguda. Esta emitió un sonido parecido a una vieja llave chirriando, y la entrada se agrandó hasta que un ser humano de alta estatura cabía por ella. Sin vacilar, Malfoy se adentró en la oscura cueva.

Atravesó unos pasillos de la cueva, escuchando el gotear de alguna pequeña laguna y observando las estalagmitas y las estalactitas que iban aumentado cuanto más se adentraba en la oscuridad. Llegó al otro extremo de la gran cámara subterránea, y golpeó una puerta que había colocado mediante magia. Al instante, unos rayos dorados salieron de debajo del quicio de la puerta y le envolvieron. Lucius se quedó quieto, acostumbrado al sistema de seguridad, y dejó que la magia lo reconociera. Cuando los rayos alcanzaron su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa brilló de un rojo furia por unos segundos, hasta que absorbió los rayos y la puerta se abrió.

Tras ella, un mortífago aún con la máscara puesta, le seguía apuntando con la varita. Lucius levantó de nuevo el brazo, y el hombre hizo lo mismo. De inmediato, este se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto un rostro desagradable, lleno de cicatrices y una expresión sombría en sus ojos negros. El hombre, mucho mayor que Lucius, ya habría pasado los cuarenta años. Lucius le reconoció como Evan Rosier, un mortífago de los tiempos en que estos eran llamados "Caballeros de Walpurgis".

- Malfoy –le saludó con un corto asentimiento de cabeza-.

- Rosier –contestó este con el mismo gesto-.

- El Lord espera tu llegada. Acompáñame.

Por un breve instante, Lucius se preguntó qué era tan importante para que el Señor de las Tinieblas estuviera tan impaciente, pero no mostró sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se limitó a seguir al hombre por varias cámaras, en un juego de laberintos que solo conocían algunos, y por un tiempo específico. Este no había sido el camino que había utilizado la última vez que se requirió su presencia, pero consideró muy inteligente que su Señor fuera cambiando la estructura de su guarida, a fin de confundir a posibles traidores.

Cuando llegaron al destino, diez minutos después, Rosier le ofreció el paso a la última habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, inclinándose. También Lucius hizo una reverencia cuando tuvo delante a Lord Voldemort en persona. Este estaba sentado en una especie de trono colocado en el centro de la sala que estaba en la parte superior de unas escaleras. Frente a él estaban arrodillados Bellatrix, la hermana de su esposa, y el marido y el cuñado de esta.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lucius, quien se acercó un poco más, y posteriormente, con otro gesto de cabeza, invitó a los otros tres a levantarse. Cuando los cuatros se pusieron en fila frente a él, unos escalones más abajo, les miró alternativamente, hasta posicionar de nuevo su mirada en Lucius.

- Lucius, amigo mío, he considerado oportuna tu presencia aquí, pues hay algo que debo revelarte. Necesito tus servicios.

- Mi fidelidad ya está con usted, señor. Decidme qué queréis que haga, y no perderé un segundo –contestó Lucius sin vacilación-.

- Me alegra oírlo, Lucius. Ahora acompañadme los cuatro –añadió levantándose del trono y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta opuesta por la que Lucius había entrado-.

Atravesaron la siguiente cámara, vacía y amplia como las demás, y siguieron avanzando detrás del Lord Oscuro. Bellatrix se acercó sutilmente a Lucius mientras caminaban y le habló en voz baja, para que nadie más se percatara de su conversación.

- ¿Qué tal está Cissy? –le preguntó quedamente-.

Lucius la miró enarcando una ceja. Estaba sorprendido de que esa mujer se interesara verdaderamente por alguien que no fuera ella y el hombre que les guiaba. Más bien le extrañaba. Fingiendo indiferencia contestó:

- Con buena salud y feliz por ser la señora Malfoy.

Se guardó para sí el problema de su paternidad, pues no creyó que Narcisa hubiera confesado nada a su hermana. Él tampoco lo consideró oportuno. Ambos eran suficientemente orgullosos como para no admitir que algo no podría ir bien en ellos. Y menos a alguien como Bellatrix Lestrange, por muy emparentados que estuviesen.

Cuando recorrieron la segunda cámara, el Lord se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas, que daban acceso a una segunda recámara, más pequeña y que seguía formando parte de la habitación. Las abrió con un ruido ensordecedor que sonó más debido al silencio del lugar. Lucius arrugó la nariz molesto por el hedor que desprendía esa pequeña habitación. Con la varita, Voldemort prendió la luz en el lugar, y el hombre se estremeció ante la horripilante imagen que había frente a él.

Decenas de animales muertos, apilados en pequeños montículos, llenaban toda la habitación. Había toda clase de criaturas, desde los más típicos, hasta los animales más extravagantes del mundo mágico. Ciervos, zorros, lobos, ardillas, unicornios, escarbatos, un clabbert(3), kneazles(4), mooncalfs(5) y, para su sorpresa y temor, una acromántula.

No se atrevió a cuestionar al Lord, sino que aguantó la mirada hacia ese lugar de muerte. Todo estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Voldemort lo rompió con un voz de serpiente.

- Esta obra de arte –dijo mirando la habitación como si fuera el cuadro más hermoso del universo-, es obra de mi querido amigo Rabastan. –palmeó levemente el hombro del hombre, quien se irguió orgulloso. Voldemort apartó su mano al instante y la pasó por su túnica como si se hubiese ensuciado-. Hace más o menos un mes, se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

Lucius no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Un mortífago en Hogwarts justo delante de las narices de Albus Dumbledore, y pasando desapercibido? Desde luego era algo fascinante.

- Como puedes ver, sacó de ese lugar todo tipo de criaturas que habitan en dicho bosque. Y aquí viene el secreto, Lucius. –Voldemort dio la espalda a los cadáveres y fijo sus ojos rojos en él-. Esto, es parte de un plan en el que llevo semanas pensando. Hay algo que quiero localizar. Algo, que si no me equivoco, está en manos de Dumbledore actualmente, y su escurridiza Orden del Fénix. El pasado verano, escuché hablar de una poción muy especial. "La Poción Rastreadora", ¿has oído hablar de ella?

Lucius negó con la cabeza, sin conseguir ver el destino de la conversación.

- Es una poción que te permite rastrear aquello que desees con una precisión única. Con ella en mi poder, podré localizar sin riesgo a equivocarme, aquello que anhelo. Hasta ayer, solo sabía que un ingrediente de dicha poción necesitaba sangre de animales mágicos, por lo que le pedí a Rabastan que me trajera todos los ejemplares posibles, y, a poder ser, del lugar más mágico que se conoce en todo el país. Hogwarts.

- Perdón por la indiscreción, mi Señor. Pero me preguntaba en qué podría yo ayudarle.

Una risa fría y despectiva salió de la garganta del Lord, mientras compartía una mirada con el matrimonio Lestrange y estos le secundaban.

- En realidad, hasta hace un rato pensé que no me serías de ningún tipo de ayuda. Pero ayer por la noche, y tras muchas investigaciones, Bella y Rodolphus por fin dieron con todos los ingredientes y la receta completa de "La Poción Rastreadora". Es una poción especialmente difícil, y necesito a un gran elaborador de pociones. Bella aseguró que tú tienes muy buenos contactos, Lucius. Y pensamos que quizás conocerías a la persona adecuada...

Lucius apartó la mirada pensativamente. Por supuesto conocía a muchos cargos importantes, y su familia estaba muy bien considerada en el mundo mágico. El hecho de que solo unos pocos sospecharan de su condición de mortífago, le hacía en ese sentido mucho más útil que Bellatrix o Rodolphus, pues ella estaban marginados al haber asumido públicamente su fidelidad al Señor Oscuro y su causa.

Buscó en su mente a cualquier conocido que tuviera fama de gran elaborador de pociones. Por supuesto, el primero que le vino a la mente fue Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Era un excelente elaborador de pociones, y su fama se extendían a nivel internacional. Sin embargo, estaba convencido que jamás haría nada a favor de la causa de Lord Voldemort. Evidentemente, siempre se le podía secuestrar y obligar a preparar la poción, pero si Voldemort no había tomado esa medida de inmediato, era porque quería discreción absoluta. Y la desaparición de un profesor de Hogwarts, no era algo muy discreto.

Al instante le vino a la mente otro gran elaborador de pociones. No tenía la experiencia ni la fama de Slughorn, pero sin duda tenía un talento natural para las pociones, ya desde su primer año. Y ahora estaba a punto de terminar la escuela.

- Se me ocurre alguien, Señor. Alguien que ya tiene la marca tenebrosa y os ha jurado lealtad.

Los ojos de Voldemort despedían curiosidad e impaciencia.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó-.

- Severus Snape. Es un muchacho que se inició como mortífago el mes pasado, en vuestra visita a Hogsmeade.

De inmediato supo que aquello no había sido una buena idea. La mirada del Lord se volvió más roja que de costumbre, y un silbido propio de las serpientes escapó de sus labios, antes de que le hablara con una frialdad más gélida de la usual.

- ¿Un alumno? ¿Todo lo que tu pequeña mente llega a pensar es en un insignificante alumno que aún no ha terminado la escuela?

- ¡Pero es el mejor, mi Señor! –exclamó Lucius alarmado, al ver el brazo de Voldemort moverse hacia su varita-. ¡Yo diría que actualmente iguala al profesor Slughorn, y puede que lo supere en poco tiempo! ¡Todo el mundo alaba su talento, señor! ¡Es realmente un genio!

Voldemort se detuvo, y miró hacia los otros tres mortífagos, que observaban la escena con avidez.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de ese crío? –preguntó-.

Rodolphus y Rabastan negaron con la cabeza, pero Bellatrix irguió más su barbilla, aún algo atemorizada.

- Me parece haber escuchado su nombre en boca de mi primo, señor. Al parecer, él también cree que Snape es un gran mago, en Hogwarts debe tener bastante fama...

Voldemort miró de nuevo a Lucius, quien le miraba con terror en los ojos, y su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba hacia la temida varita del Lord Oscuro. Fijó su mirada en los ojos del rubio, y se adentró en sus memorias para saber algo más del tal Snape.

Los pensamientos de Lucius vagaban hacia ese hombre, por lo que no fue difícil captarlos. En ellos vio a un pequeño niño de pelo grasiento, rostro cetrino y mirada fría preparar pociones y estudiar libros en distintas ocasiones. Vio cómo ese niño iba creciendo, y cómo su habilidad aumentaba con los años. Por último, llegó a ver el rostro que actualmente tenía Severus Snape, y le reconoció entre el grupo al que había iniciado en el bosque de Hogsmeade.

Le recordaba perfectamente. Ese chico le había llamado la atención especialmente. Primero le sorprendió no poder entrar en su mente, como si tuviera una barrera natural contra la Legeremancia. Luego vio una avidez especial en cómo miraba la Marca Tenebrosa impresa en su brazo. En los rostros de los demás veía temor, admiración, deseo de gloria... Ese chico lo único que desprendía era odio y resentimiento hacia todo el mundo. De inmediato se había sentido identificado con ese odio, e inconscientemente había acabado posicionándose a favor del muchacho.

Sí. Le había agradado el chico ese día, y si lo que se decía era cierto, era el candidato perfecto para realizar tan increíble proeza. Eso le facilitaba las cosas, pues el muchacho era de los suyos, y no precisaba armar un escándalo para conseguir al elaborador. Podría preparar esa poción en perfecta discreción, sin que la Orden del Fénix supiera nada. Y cuando estuviera lista...

- De acuerdo, Lucius. Me has sido de gran ayuda. Estoy de acuerdo con utilizar al chico, aunque para evitar indiscreciones, esperaremos un mes más, hasta que los alumnos de Hogwarts tengan vacaciones de Navidad. Escríbele, e infórmale que entonces deberá reunirse conmigo.

OO—OO

Llevaban casi dos horas de juego y la snitch no había vuelto a aparecer. Gryffindor iba en cabeza. Los leones llevaban 190 puntos frente a los 30 de los águilas. Los cazadores de Gryffindor estaban haciendo un gran partido, pero el verdadero mérito era de Sarah, quien se había tomado muy en serio en demostrar que ella también podía ser popular a su manera. Las palabras de su amigo, la habían herido también en su orgullo. Estaba demostrando a todo el mundo que, aunque era prácticamente nueva en el equipo y no era en absoluto popular, podía ser la gran heroína del día.

Cuando paró un gol casi cantado de Wilson, esquivando a la vez las dos bludgers, el público comenzó a ovacionar su nombre, haciéndola sonreír. El que no estaba en absoluto contento era Derek, quien había decidido hacerla la única víctima de sus bludgers. La marcaba constantemente, y cuantos más golpes esquivaba la guardiana, más se enfadaba el chico.

A la quinta bludger que evitó, Derek golpeó el aire con su bate, jurando entre dientes.

- ¡Hija de...!

- ¡Ey! No es necesario ser tan mal hablado –le espetó Sadie que volaba cerca de él y le lanzaba un certero golpe a Ford, haciendo que este perdiera la quaffle a favor de Josh-.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo diga? –exclamó Derek furioso lanzando una bludger hacia Grace, quien en esos momento tenía el balón-.

- Es que tengo los oídos muy sensibles –contestó Sadie como si nada mientras remataba dicha bludger y la lanzaba hacia Dave Hurley. Este la esquivo, pero la maniobra le valió el que James volviera a marcar-.

Ante esto, Derek miró con odio a la golpeadora rival y la dedicó una calificación tan fea que no es digna de ser escrita. Esta en un principio parecía capaz de hacerle tragar el bate, pero de repente se le quedó mirando a los ojos muy concentrada. Segundos después, sonrió con burla.

- Quemado porque tu chica ya no te hace caso ¿no? –le dijo justo antes de descender con la escoba en busca de una bludger que la había tomado con James-.

El partido continuó durante media hora más, y ni el público ni los jugadores parecían cansarse, aunque la hora de comer se acercaba. El marcador en esos momentos estaba 210 a 50 a favor de Gryffindor, y subiendo.

Cuando James vio la oportunidad, llamó a sus compañeros a realizar lo ensayado. De ese modo, él, Grace y Josh se colocaron imitando la punta de una flecha y volaron en esta posición hacia los postes contrarios. Era una técnica que James había visto en los últimos Mundiales de Quidditch, al que había ido con su padre, su abuelo y su tío, y a la que llamaban "Formación de ataque cabeza de halcón(6)". La técnica funcionó y James marcó consiguiendo llegar a los 220 puntos y haciendo que la grada de Gryffindor se quedara ronca de tanto gritar.

- ¡Fantástica jugada! –gritaba Sirius pese a llevar el megáfono. De la emoción se había subido al asiento y comentaba el partido desde allí-. ¡Ravenclaws ya podéis ir marcando porque si seguís así, ni atrapando la snitch! ¡Si es que un Gryffindor es indestructible!

- Black, por favor, sigue comentando el partido... –pidió la profesora McGonagall cogiéndose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice, y rogando paciencia-.

- Bien, bien. Ravenclaw con la quaffle. Wilson se la pasa a Tyler, este avanza hacia los postes de Gryffindor. ¡Una bludger de Martín le da en toda la nuca, espero que haya dolido!

- ¡¡Black!!

- Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle –prosiguió Sirius sin escuchar a la profesora-. Grace Sandler se dirige a la meta. No, Ford se la ha quitado, de un modo, a mi parecer, muy poco caballeroso... Pero se ve que Hooch no lo ve... Ford avanza hacia la meta, ¡No! ¡Potter le quita la quaffle! ¡Ese es mi Prongs! ¡ESO HA SIDO FALTA! –exclamó-.

Darren Wilson, quien intentaba marcar a James y no parecía igualar su velocidad, le había agarrado de una pierna y había tirado de ella hasta que el chico casi cayó de su escoba.

- ¡Será desgraciado! –gritó Lily deseando matar a Wilson mientras James se sujetaba con una mano a su escoba-. ¡Pero que alguien le ayude!

- Cálmate Lily, si ya van. Que histérica te pones... –dijo Kate mirándola sorprendida-.

- Deberían echar a ese tramposo... –murmuró Lily rabiosa-.

- En el quidditch no se expulsa a nadie –explicó Remus mirando cómo James volvía a subir a su escoba con la ayuda de Josh-.

- Desgraciado... –siguió rumiando Lily, aunque ya se había apartado la mano del pecho al ver que James estaba perfectamente-.

La señora Hooch había pitado falta, y Grace se dispuso a tirar el penalti. Dave Hurley comenzó a hacer un Double Eight Loop(7) a toda velocidad, y la chica falló el tiro.

- Bryan Ford avanza a toda velocidad con el quaffle. Cambel le marca pero Rumsfelt lo quita de en medio con una bludger. La pasa a Wilson, este regatea a Sandler y se la vuelve a pasar a Ford. Potter se la intenta quitar pero Tyler aparece por detrás y lanza la quaffle, ¡¡Sarah Anderson vuelve a parar!! ¡Adoro a esta chica!

De repente todo el mundo ahogó un grito, y algunos alzaron los manos al cielo al ver a los dos buscadores descender a una velocidad vertiginosa. Nicole y Mike Jones iban muy igualados, ambos con la vista fija en la pequeña pelota dorada que volaba por debajo del medio campo. Nicole apretó un poco más los talones, intentando darle impulso a su escoba. La estaba resultando especialmente difícil quitarse de encima al Ravenclaw, a quien tenía hombro a hombro. Bajaban en picado, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre al otro. Ambos estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo y....

- ¡Ravenclaw consigue la snitch, Mike Jones se eleva por los aire con ella! ¡Pero sino me equivoco, GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO! Sí, ahí está, 220 a 200 a favor de Gryffindor! ¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA LOS LEONES! –bramaba Sirius mientras las gradas de Gryffindor se venían abajo, especialmente tras el susto de ver al jugador de Ravenclaw atrapando la pelota-.

El equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a abrazarse, aunque Nicole se mantenía apartada. La chica descendió al suelo con la cabeza gacha. Su equipo había ganado el partido, pero ella había estado a punto de echarlo a perder, y ahora la diferencia era casi inexistente en el campeonato. Y ella que creía que con lo que la había enseñado su tía sería suficiente... Deberían echarla...

Un brazo la jaló hacia atrás, y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Sadie, la hermana de Jeff. Esta la dedicó una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero sincera.

- Todo el mundo tiene un mal día –la dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No te flageles. Lo has hecho bien. Sigue celebrando con los demás –la animó con una palmada en el hombro-.

Sin embargo, Nicole no la hizo caso. Esquivó a la multitud que invadía el campo, y procuró evitar a Jeff, quien la buscaba con la mirada, al lado de sus compañeros de curso. Cuando las paredes de los vestuarios la resguardaron, la chica se giró para ver la celebración de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al que más aclamaban era al capitán, como siempre. James hacía multitud de piruetas para lucirse, y la verdad es que manejaba la escoba con maestría. Si había algo que Nicole admiraba de James, era su habilidad para volar. Parecía que estaba en su elemento. La segunda más aclamada era la verdadera salvadora del partido, Sarah. Esta volaba más abajo, unos tres o cuatro metros por encima de la multitud, entrelazándose con Grace en una extraña danza. De repente, Nicole ahogó un grito al ver una bludger dirigirse con fuerza hacia la guardiana.

En efecto, mientras Sarah y Grace volaban juntas, gritando y saludando a sus compañeros que las jaleaban, Derek, quien no era capaz de superar su competitividad, hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento de impotencia. Le lanzó con fuerza la única bludger que la señora Hooch no había guardado, a la mayor culpable de su derrota. Esa pequeña y molesta guardiana.

Sin embargo, quiso el destino que en uno de esos bailes, la pelota le diera de lleno a la otra jugadora que volaba cerca de Sarah. Grace recibió el golpe en la parte lateral de la cabeza, y bajó los gritos de sus amigas, cayó de la escoba con rapidez. Muchos se movieron para intentar atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo inconsciente, pero el más rápido fue también quien más cerca estaba. Peter intentó alzar las manos para cogerla al vuelo, pero el peso de la chica le hizo caer, y la lesión que se hubo hecho un mes atrás en el cuello durante la luna llena, se reavivó. Con un gemido, perdió la conciencia y la chica cayó sobre él. Sirius consiguió coger a Grace por debajo de los brazos para evitar que aplastara a su amigo, mientras Remus arrastró a Peter de debajo de las piernas de Grace.

Los Gryffindors no se quedaron a escuchar los gritos que varios profesores le dedicaron a Derek, sino que llevaron con rapidez a los chicos a la enfermería. Lily movió la varita, y Grace se sostuvo en el aire por arte de magia, mientras Sirius la sujetaba la cabeza bajo orden de la pelirroja. Remus hizo lo mismo con Peter, y antes de que los demás pudieran seguirlos, ya estaban en las puertas del castillo.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey! –gritó Lily haciendo saltar a Sirius y Remus-.

Al instante, la mujer asomó la cabeza, y enfocó una mirada de disgusto en Grace.

- Quidditch... Si es que no hago más que decir... –pero se calló al ver también a Peter-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Una cosa era que en cada partido apareciera un jugador inconsciente, y otra muy distinta, era que lo hiciera un mero espectador. Fue Sirius quien la contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hay quien no saber perder, Poppy...

- ¿Y usted, señor Black, seguro que no ha tenido nada que ver? –le preguntó entornando los ojos-.

- Yo solo soy un inocente niño que celebraba con sus amigos hasta que un loco asesino nos quiso matar con una bludger...

- Padfoot, deja las historias para no dormir para luego. ¿Dónde le pongo, señora Pomfrey? –preguntó Remus señalando a Peter con la cabeza-.

- Ponedlos a los dos en estas camillas. ¿Decís que ha sido una bludger? Sí, ya veo que la señorita Sandler tiene una herida muy fea en la cabeza... ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al señor Pettigrew?

- Que algunas pesan mucho... –contestó Sirius afablemente, mientras Lily le daba un codazo en el estómago-.

- Ha intentado cogerla mientras caía, y creo que se ha hecho daño.

- Parece el cuello, porque tiene esta zona roja –añadió Remus mirando a su amigo-.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó Sirius recordando la lesión de Peter-. Hace unos días tuvo una lesión en el cuello, y puede que se le haya reavivado.

Mientras la enfermera comenzó a trabajar con los heridos, Remus se volvió hacia Sirius extrañado.

- ¿Cuándo se hizo esa lesión? Yo no me acuerdo.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lily, temerosa de que no recordara que Remus no sabía nada de lo que les había ocurrido a James y Peter en la luna llena, le interrumpió.

- No estabas. Es cuando tenías, ya sabes, esos días complicados...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis? –preguntó Remus extrañado-.

- Bueno, le dolió un día, y después Lily le dio una poción de las suyas para el dolor –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. No era nada anecdótico.

Remus les miró extrañado un segundo más, y después su expresión cambió.

- Yo voy a ver a... –bajó la voz hasta que esta no fue más que un susurro-. Rachel. La prometí que iría nada más terminar el partido, y este se ha alargado mucho... Si hay algo nuevo me contáis.

Y salió de la enfermería, cruzándose con el equipo de quidditch de pleno, que entraban apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué tal está Grace? –preguntó Sarah-.

- ¿Y Gus? –preguntó James mirando a Peter inconsciente-.

- No nos habéis dado tiempo a hacer un diagnóstico, chicos. –respondió Sirius con una pizca de humor-.

- No creo que sea gran cosa –explicó Lily-. Más de lo mismo, pero con los hechizos y las pociones adecuadas, como mucho para mañana estarán perfectamente.

- ¡Hay que cargarse a ese capullo! –exclamó Allan dando con un puño en la palma de su mano-.

- Desde luego hay que enseñarle a saber perder –afirmó Josh-.

- Dejádmele a mi, que ya veréis... –interrumpió Sarah con ojos centelleantes. Al fin y al cabo, su victima potencial había sido ella-.

James pasó un brazo por el hombro de su mejor amigo, y se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle:

- Esto desde luego requiere una broma merodeadora...

- Además tenemos derecho por el código de honor –afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa-. Ha atacado indirectamente a un merodeador.

- Eso implica entonces...

- ¡Oh callaros de una vez! –exclamó Lily mirándoles con las manos en las caderas-. Mi mejor amiga inconsciente y vosotros con vuestras estupideces... ¡Creí que habías crecido!

- Pero Lily...

- ¡Ni peros ni nada, James! ¡A Rumsfelt ya le darán su castigo merecido, y tú debes hacer honor a tu puesto! –le dijo golpeando su pecho con un dedo, justo en el lugar donde estaba su insignia de capitán, y donde normalmente llevaba su insignia de premio anual-.

James bajó la cabeza y solo llegó a murmurar un: "De acuerdo, Lily", que hizo que Sirius se desternillara de risa.

- ¡Solo seis personas por vez! –exclamó la enfermera la ver a todo el equipo de quidditch más a Sirius y Lily-.

- Pero profesora, cada uno tendrá seis visitas ¿no? –preguntó Sirius. La enfermera asintió, preguntándose qué planearía ahora el muchacho-. ¡Entonces no hay problema! Aquí hay dos enfermos y Evans y yo venimos a ver a Wormtail, ¿verdad Lily?

Esta asintió enérgicamente. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a quedarse con su amiga. La enfermera parecía contrariada, y tras fruncir el ceño, chasqueó la lengua molesta.

- ¡Pues ya no entra nadie más! –exclamó-.

OO—OO

Fuera de la enfermería, Kate, Gis y Jeff intentaron entrar junto con más personas a averiguar qué tal estaban sus amigos. Sin embargo, la enfermera Pomfrey ya había cerrado las puertas advirtiendo que nadie más pisaría la enfermería.

- No puedo creer que Derek tenga tan mal perder... –murmuró Kate recargándose contra la pared-.

- Siempre me pareció un gilipollas. Ya te lo advertí cuando te empezaste a llevar bien con él –la dijo Gisele-.

Kate negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo y perdida en sus pensamientos.

- A veces era tan encantador... Lástima que Grace haya tenido razón con él. La verdad que un poco gilipollas sí que es...

- ¿Estáis seguras de que Nicole entró con el resto del equipo? –las preguntó Jeff mirando la puerta cerrada de la enfermería-. Me parece que se había alejado de ellos...

- Sí, pero yo la unirse a ellos cuando vinieron para acá, Jeff –le dijo Gis-. Espero que no tarden en salir, y nos dejen entrar a nosotros... Pobre Peter, siempre tiene que tener algún accidente...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió brevemente para dar paso a Sadie, quien cerró la puerta tras ella. Los tres chicos se la acercaron corriendo, al igual que un grupo de curiosos, pero ella solo miró a sus amigas y su hermano.

- Mejor no entréis ahora. Esa mujer está de mala leche.

- ¿Está Nicole ahí? –preguntó Jeff-.

- Sí, está dentro. Dijo que salía enseguida... –contestó Sadie-.

Curiosamente, ese día se la habían ido las ganas de vacilar a su hermano. Quizá por algo inusual llamado preocupación, o por algo más preocupante que es la alegría de ganar a algo tan absurdo como el quidditch.

Con una palmada en los brazos de las chicas, anunció que iría a la habitación a quitarse la túnica de quidditch. Sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina se sorprendió de encontrar con el mismísimo Regulus Black. Este la miró con ojos preocupados.

- ¿Qué tal está? –la preguntó-.

Sadie se extrañó en un primer momento, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el chico debía estar preocupado por Grace. Molesta, sin saber por qué, le contestó vagamente.

- Bien. Solo ha sido un golpe. En una horas, o como mucho para mañana, estará bien...

Regulus soltó el aire que tenía aguantado, y sonrió levemente.

- Estaba preocupado. –admitió-. Cuando la vi caer al suelo... Pero no he podido ir. El vestíbulo está plagado de Gryffindors y...

Dejó la frase sin acabar, pero Sadie asintió entendiéndolo. Le miró de arriba abajo, con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de su boca.

- Creo que esa faceta tuya no la conocía, Black.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó él confuso-.

- La de enamorado preocupado.

Regulus chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la definición "enamorado", aunque quizá fuese la que más se aproximase a describirle. La devolvió la sonrisa divertida al tiempo que contestaba:

- Reconoce que hasta tú te preocupaste.

- Solo ligeramente –reconoció la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizá puedas entrar más tarde a verla, cuando se hayan ido todos.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Solo quería saber cómo estaba.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. El chico estaba realmente incómodo ante la perspectiva de volver a la Sala Común, donde últimamente siempre tenía un grupo que le seguía a todas partes. El que adoraba la atención popular era Sirius, no él. Resoplando miró a la chica que seguía frente a él, muy pendiente del tapiz que estaba colgado en la pared.

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? –la propuso con indiferencia. Lógicamente, la chica le miró como si se hubiera tirado de la Torre de Astronomía. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo por toda explicación-. Me aburro.

Sadie le miró enarcando las cejas. La verdad es que la otra opción era volver a la sala común de Gryffindor a que la acosaran a preguntas sobre el estado de los heridos, y la verdad es que no le apetecía en absoluto. Le miró, evaluándole, y después se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? Puede que hasta sea interesante... –admitió-.

OO—OO

Cuando el equipo de quidditch salió de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no pudo negarse a que Kate y Gis entraran en su lugar. Dentro solo se habían quedado James, Lily y Sirius. Jeff, por su parte, prefirió quedarse fuera, junto a Nicole que seguía con aire alicaído. Se acercó a ella y la pasó un brazo por el hombro de manera cariñosa.

- No te encontré después del partido –la dijo-.

Nicole no levantó la mirada cuando le respondió.

- No atrapé la snitch...

- Bueno –respondió Jeff apretando su hombro-. No vas a cogerla siempre. Nicky, a veces se pierde... ¡Y no te quejes que no habéis perdido ni con esas!

Nicole le miró extrañada, y sorprendió a Jeff desviando el tema.

- ¿Nicky? –preguntó con una risita-.

- Ah... –Jeff se sonrojó-. Me pareció que quedaba bien. A veces Sirius tiene buenas ideas...

- A veces... –contestó Nicole poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios-.

Dentro de la enfermería, los chicos habían reunido cinco sillas que colocaron entre las camas de Grace y Peter. La primera llevaba puesto un grueso turbante de vendas en la cabeza, y al segundo le habían inmovilizado el cuello para que no se hiciera daño mientras dormía. Por lo demás, estaban muy bien.

- No hay partido en que no deis el cante –le acusó Gis a James con una medio sonrisa divertida-.

- Hoy el cante le empezaste tú, Gis –la respondió James, antes de ponerse a imitarla-. "Este... sí, ahora van a soltar una pelotita... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

Gis le tiró con un cojín, y James se levantó de la silla para esquivarlo. Mientras los demás reían, este aprovechó para sentarse sobre la cama de Peter con total confianza.

- No es tan fácil como parece –se defendió Gis con orgullo-.

- Solo el crack sabe hacerlo –añadió Sirius dándose importancia-. Ya sabéis: el As, el jefe, el que manda, el mejor...

- El egocéntrico... –añadió Lily haciendo que Kate se riera-.

- Vamos Pad, solo hay que entender un poco de quidditch y ser rápido con la lengua –le dijo James para picarle-. Yo lo haría mucho mejor que tú.

- ¿Tú qué vas a hacerlo mejor que yo? ¡Si hasta te quitan la quaffle de las manos, Prongs! ¡Que vergüenza tan horrible he sentido! –exclamó tapándose las manos con un falso rubor-.

- ¡Ja! Ya me gustaría verte a ti intentándolo.

- ¿Quieres que intercambiemos los papeles en el próximo partido? –propuso Sirius con una sonrisa divertida-.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a perder la Copa? –preguntó James sarcásticamente, antes de carcajearse-. ¡Valoro demasiado esa gloria, Padfoot!

- Pues ya puedes ponerte las pilas porque solo les habéis sacado 20 puntos. Yo que tú cambiaría la buscadora...

- Era su primer partido, no la juzguéis tan rápido –intervino Lily, que no era la mayor experta en quidditch pero sí en compasión popular-.

- Tendré que trabajar seriamente con ella –aceptó James asintiendo pensativamente-.

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada aburrida, al ver al capitán abstraerse en sus pensamientos, o planes de futuros entrenamientos.

- Si yo hubiera sido el capitán, ya habríamos ganado la copa en el primer partido –anunció Sirius muy seguro-.

- ¡Fantasma! –exclamaron las tres chicas riéndose, mientras James le tiraba una patada desde la cama-.

- Mira que te gusta darte importancia –le dijo Kate con una sonrisa-. Si volar no es lo tuyo –se rió cuando Sirius adquirió su expresión de profundo dolor-. Tú eres más de motos, Sirius.

- ¡Porque solo se puede sentir seguro en tierra! –le picó James, provocando que su mejor amigo saltara sobre él, sin importar que el pobre Peter seguía inconsciente a menos de medio metro-.

- ¡Algún día me compraré una moto voladora! –exclamó Sirius muy convencido mientras seguía intentando darle una colleja a James, que solo acertaba a apartarse mientras se sujetaba las gafas-.

- No existen las motos voladoras –le explicó Lily-.

- ¡Pues me lo inventaré! ¡Haré volar una moto!

- Como no le hagas el "Wingardium leviosa" que es lo único que está a tu nivel...

Al instante, Sirius volvió a saltar sobre James para hacerle pagar ese comentario. Este acabó completamente tumbado en la cama de Peter, más despeinado que de costumbre y sin poder respirar de la risa.

- ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! –exclamó la señora Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho-.

Sirius se apartó a tiempo, pero James no pudo levantarse con suficiente rapidez, por lo que la enfermera le vio cómodamente acostado en la cama de un inconsciente Peter que estaba completamente retorcido.

- ¡¡¡Señor Potter!!! ¡¿Cree que esa es forma de tratar a un enfermo?! –le espetó andando hacia él furiosa. James se levantó e intentó proteger su vida colocándose tras Gisele y Lily, que también miraban temerosas a la mujer-. ¡Y encima me está ensuciando la enfermería! –añadió como si eso fuera mayor pecado que maltratar enfermos-.

Los chicos miraron al suelo, y vieron que, efectivamente, los zapatos y el bajo de la túnica de James estaban completamente ensuciados de barro. James tragó fuerte, esperando un asesinato lento y doloroso, de esos que Filch ansiaba tanto poder cometer con aquellos que ensuciaban el vestíbulo. Nadie supo de dónde sacó Lily el valor para intervenir.

- ¡No nos habíamos dado cuenta ninguno, señora Pomfrey!

- ¡¡Largo!! –exclamó la enfermera mirando solo a James y señalando la puerta-.

El chico no dudó un segundo en hacerle caso, y tras una última mirada a sus amigos, y contemplar la sonrisa de suficiencia escondida de Sirius, salió de la enfermería. Por compañerismo, Lily decidió irse con él, y ambos marcharon rumbo a su torre para que James pudiera cambiarse.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un par de pasillos, Lily soltó el aire contenido y emitió una pequeña risita.

- ¿Crees que te dejará volver? –le preguntó aún con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro-.

James hizo el gesto con la mano como si apartara una mosca.

- La próxima vez que me fracture un brazo me aceptará sin problemas –la respondió con una sonrisa-.

- ¡Bah! Eso no tiene valor. Pueden pasar meses hasta te rompas algo. ¡El valor sería volver ahora!

James pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, hasta que la dedicó una amplia sonrisa que casi la hace doblar las rodillas.

- Bien. Si tanta prisa tienes... rómpeme tú el brazo.

Lily se carcajeó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas que se la habían escapado mientras le hablaba.

- Sabes que no puedo. No sería propio de una prefecta y premio anual.

- Vaya... Yo que pensé que era por el profundo cariño que me tienes –respondió James fingiendo desilusión-.

- Hombre, algo de cariño hay. No te quiero muerto en combate, solo algo magullado –la risa de James cada vez la parecía más encantadora y contagiosa, y la verdad es que estaba disfrutando muchísimo de una conversación tan simple-. Aunque no creas –añadió poniéndose algo más seria-. Me asusté de verdad cuando casi te tiran de la escoba. Estabais a mucha altura.

- ¡Merlín, Lily! ¡He tenido mucho miedo, casi me caigo, ha sido horrible! –exclamó James fingiendo que lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de la chica-.

Lily se carcajeó en voz muy alta, mientras le golpeaba el hombro derecho con su mano derecha.

- ¡No seas payaso, anda! –le recriminó con una divertida sonrisa-.

De repente, James se paró de golpe, y su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, aunque no del todo. Lily se preguntó qué habría visto, y se dio media vuelta para observar ella. La expresión se le congeló cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Mark esperándola en la puerta de su torre. El chico les miraba algo serio, y su mirada se posó en algún lugar entremedias de ellos.

Lily siguió la dirección de su mirada, y su rostro enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que habían estado todo el camino tomados de la mano. Se apartó con brusquedad, como si la mano de James ardiera. Solo por un segundo, no supo qué decir. La verdad es que no había pensado en Mark en todo el día. Ni siquiera se había acordado de él.

"_Perfecto Lily, ya ni recuerdas que tienes novio_" se mofó su propia conciencia. Se acercó más al chico que seguía observándoles, e intentó esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

- Mark...

- Hola Lily –la saludó él con una tierna sonrisa. Después se volvió hacia James sin variar la expresión, y sonrió también al chico-. ¡Gran partido Potter! Lástima que el resultado haya estado más reñido, pero habéis jugado genial.

Gracias Bennet. –contestó James con una sonrisa parecida y ciertamente más tranquilo-.

- ¿Llevas aquí mucho rato? –preguntó Lily-.

- Solo unos minutos. Iba a ir a la enfermería, pero ya vi que no dejaban pasar a nadie. ¿Qué tal está Grace?

- Bien. Solo fue un golpe, gracias a Merlín.

- Me alegro –contestó el chico sinceramente-.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, tras el cual James camino resueltamente hacia el retrato.

- No sé vosotros, pero yo no pienso quedarme en la puerta –les dijo. Se volvió hacia los jugadores de pocker y exclamó-. ¡Gryffindor campeón! –era la nueva contraseña. El retrato se apartó, y antes de entrar adentro se volvió hacia Lily para guiñarla un ojo y susurrarla-. Nunca he dicho mayor verdad...

Lily soltó una pequeña risita, y algo en su estómago se vació cuando el retrato se cerró tras James. Un pequeño carraspeo por parte de Mark, la avisó que se había quedado mirando el retrato. Se volvió hacia él con expresión vacilante, aunque el rubio seguía teniendo el mismo rostro amable de siempre.

La dolía pensarlo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con James, más segura estaba de sus sentimientos por él, y por ende, de los sentimientos que iba perdiendo Mark a favor de su "mejor amigo". La dolía, sí. Mark era un chico estupendo, de los que apenas quedaban, y hacerle daño no entraba en sus planes. Sin embargo, sentía que había llegado el momento de encarar la verdad.

Mark debió notar que la costaba comenzar a hablar, porque fue el quien propuso:

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Lily asintió, y ambos caminaron por el corredor hacia la salida del castillo. Mark no intentó cogerla la mano ni realizar un contacto físico, lo que la hizo pensar que quizás ya se olía algo de lo que quería decirle.

OO—OO

Remus entró en la habitación donde se escondía su novia, con total naturalidad. Rachel estaba recostada en un sofá, leyendo un libro de animales fantásticos, por encima del cual le miró.

Le sonrió cálidamente, y puso una marca en el libro antes de cerrar el libro y extender un brazo hacia él. Remus la dio la mano, y la hizo moverse para tumbarse a su lado.

- Me he aburrido mucho –confesó Rachel mirando el techo, que desprendía extraños brillos plateados-. El partido ha durado más de la cuenta.

- Ya... –iba a contarla todo lo ocurrido, cuando se fijó en los brillos-. ¿Le has hecho algo al techo?

Rachel se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

- Como me aburría intenté probar el hechizo del Gran Comedor, pero solo me ha salido esto. No creo que sea una representación del cielo de afuera.

- No del todo –respondió Remus sonriendo-. Si quieres ver el cielo, puedo pedirla a Lily que intente ella hacer el hechizo. Seguro que a ella la sale.

- Da igual –respondió Rachel intentando fingir que estaba bien y que no se acabaría volviendo loca con tanto estar encerrada-. ¿Qué tal el partido?

- Ganamos.

- Ya me lo esperaba tras tanto entrenamiento. He visto a Grace y James más en fotos que en persona en toda la semana. ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Por cuánto ganamos?

- Por veinte puntos...

Rachel puso una expresión de incredulidad. Remus soltó una pequeña risita y miró a los brillos del techo.

- Nos atraparon la snitch. –respondió vagamente-. Menos mal que llevábamos mucha ventaja de goles. Casi no nos pudieron marcar. La guardiana estaba inspirada.

Rachel se rió celebrando el triunfo. Remus sonrió levemente, pero no llegó a reírse. Suspiró y dijo:

- Peter y Grace están en la enfermería.

Tal como imaginó, Rachel saltó como un muelle ante eso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la chica estaba encima de él preguntándole si era algo grave. Aunque le costaba concentrarse en esa posición, la miró a sus castaños ojos y la respondió:

- No creo que haya sido nada grave. Rumsfelt no supo perder y le lanzó una bludger a la guardiana, aunque le dio a Grace. Luego Peter intentó cogerla al vuelo cuando cayó, pero al parecer se hizo daño en una antigua lesión y se desmayó también.

Rachel suspiró de alivio y volvió a colocarse en la misma posición original.

- Al parecer Wormtail se hizo esa lesión cuando era luna llena, y por eso yo no me enteré –continuó Remus. Rachel hizo un ruido con la boca, asegurándole que le había escuchado-. No sé por qué no me lo dijeron...

- ¡Habló el que no ha guardado nunca secretos! –exclamó Rachel divertida-. No te lo van a contar todo, y si fue una lesión sin importancia, seguramente ni se acordarían para cuando volviste. Ya conoces a los chicos, son unos cabras locas...

Remus asintió en silencio, mirando el techo como ella. Estaban muy relajados, mirando a la nada tomados de la mano. Era un momento de profunda paz, y eso se agradecía. Remus tuvo la tentación de comentarla la noticia que les había leído Lily esa mañana, y preguntarla si conocía al tal Matthew Meadows, pero prefirió no romper ese momento. En cambio, la susurró al oído:

- Perdona por no venir esta mañana. Tengo que estudiar, ya sabes.

Rachel le sonrió, acariciándole levemente la mejilla, y dirigiendo su vista al montón de libros que tenía acumulado.

- La próxima vez ven a estudiar aquí. Ya ves que me aburro mucho.

- Mucho tienes que aburrirte para querer estudiar –la dijo Remus fingiendo asombro-.

- ¡La vaga es Gis, no yo! –le contestó ella defendiéndose-.

- Pero siempre te pegaba la costumbre –la respondió ganándose unas cosquillas en el estómago que le hicieron revolcarse en el sofá-.

De tanto revolcarse, acabó en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Rachel asomó la cabeza por el sofá, mirándole hacia abajo y sonrió con malicia. Se sopló los dedos como si estos fueran un arma homicida, y enarcó las cejas divertida. Remus soltó una carcajada. Era estupendo volver a tenerla cerca.

OO—OO

En la enfermería, de milagro la enfermera había dejado quedarse a Sirius, quien alegó que si Peter despertaba y no veía una cara conocida, tendría un ataque de histeria de aupa. Al parecer la señora Pomfrey consideró eso posible, después de que en quinto año Peter acabara gritando como un bebe que se sentía solo y desamparado. Claro que la bendita mujer no sabía que eso solo fue un plan de distracción, para que James y Sirius pudieran coger unos frascos de pastillas que ayudaban a evacuar, para metérselo a Snape en la cena...

Sin embargo, no tuvo inconveniente en que Gis y Kate se quedaran, pues las consideraba chicas encantadoras y educadas que habían tenido la mala suerte de coincidir en clase con esos bestias.

Ahí estaban los tres, intentando no armar mucho jaleo, pues la enfermera aún seguía rumiando. Gis solo acertó a pensar que James intentara cuidarse en unos días, pues si iba no las tenía todas consigo en que la enfermera no le pondría peor.

Era raro ver a Sirius Black tranquilo, pero era cierto. El chico estaba sentado en su silla, apoyando los brazos en la cama de Grace mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana que estaba tras esta. Kate, a su vez, estaba mirándole completamente embelesada. Y Gis les miraba rodando los ojos por la pura tontería.

Tan relajados estaban, que los tres se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a Peter roncar. Al parecer el muchacho había pasado directamente de la inconsciencia al sueño profundo. Se rieron un momento en voz baja, y después volvieron a sus originales posiciones. Algo absurdas, en opinión de Gisele.

Suspiró en voz alta, pero evidentemente sus amigos tenían la cabeza en otra parte y no la oyeron. Le dio a Kate un codazo en el costado que casi la tira de la silla, y la señaló a Sirius con la cabeza. Esta la miró sin comprender de qué hablaba, pero al mirar de nuevo al chico, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

Gis decidió ponerse al otro lado de la cama de Peter, más que nada para darles un poco de intimidad y ver, si con suerte, pillaban la indirecta de una maldita vez.

OO—OO

Jeff y Nicole estaban tumbados con tranquilidad a la orilla del lago. La chica había recuperado su buen humor de siempre, y se divertían hablando de cualquier tema. En realidad, era Nicole la que hablaba y Jeff el que escuchaba, como siempre. Pero es que eso era la rutina de la pareja, y así era como ambos se sentían cómodos.

De pronto, Jeff apartó la vista de su novia y la fijó en el aire. Negó con la cabeza confuso. Le había parecido ver... pero no. Sin embargo, un poco más cerca, no le pareció imposible. Ahí estaba su lechuza. Se puso de pie de inmediato. Llevaba casi un mes sin tener noticias de casa.

Nicole le miró extrañada, y desvió la mirada hacia la dirección que él marcaba. La lechuza, como siempre, no parecía saber encontrarle a él o a Sadie. Pensando por décima vez en ese curso, que esa ave ya estaba demasiado vieja para semejante viaje, echó a correr intentando llamar su atención.

- ¿Pero qué haces?-le preguntó Nicole extrañada, mientras le seguía-.

- Es mi lechuza –la explicó brevemente mientras seguía agitando los brazos-.

La lechuza le divisó, pero se detuvo en un roca cinco metros delante de él. A veces daba que pensar si lo hacía por vieja o por orgullosa. Alargó la pata cuando tuvo a Jeff delante de ella. Este cogió el pergamino exaltado, y, bajó la curiosa mirada de Nicole, se apresuró a leer su contenido.

La chica evitó la tentación de leer por encima de su hombro, pero en el último momento no la pareció adecuado. Sin embargo, su curiosidad iba aumentando al mismo ritmo que la sonrisa de Jeff.

Él estaba emocionado. La carta era de su madre, como siempre. Pero esta vez... le hizo sonreír lo cerca que estaba de acabar todo. Las noticias de su madre daban mucha esperanza, y en ese momento no podía ser más feliz.

Tenía que contárselo a Sadie. Con este último pensamiento, echó a correr en busca de su hermana.

- ¡Jeff! –oyó que gritaba su novia-. ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡Tengo que hablar con Sadie, dala de comer, por favor! –la pidió antes de adentrarse en los soportales del castillo-.

OO—OO

Kate se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a Sirius en silencio. Este seguía mirando la ventana con la misma expresión ausente. Era inusual verle así, pero no era la primera vez que ella lo presenciaba. Simplemente había que conocer muy bien a Sirius para captar esos momentos en que no era solo el payaso del colegio.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, y él se sobresaltó. Sin duda, estaba muy abstraído. El movimiento hizo bailar la cama de Grace, y ambos se volvieron para asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien. Cuando lo comprobaron, Sirius le devolvió la mirada a Kate, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Ella le correspondió, completamente encandilada. Se acercó un poco más a él, y se inclinó para susurrarle:

- ¿Ha sido un día completito, eh?

- Y tanto –aprobó Sirius con una pequeña risita-.

- ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? –le preguntó-.

- La verdad es que no –la respondió con una sonrisa-. Culpable.

- En parte, sí –aceptó Kate con una sonrisa. Él la miró con las cejas enarcadas, y ella le respondió a la pregunta no hecha-. La verdad es tú eres el culpable de los pensamientos. Me estaba dando cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall no está aquí.

Sirius la miró confuso, sin saber a lo que se refería. Una sonrisa coqueta le dio una pista. Él esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

- Y no nos interrumpe nadie.

- Nadie en absoluto –aclaró ella-.

- Entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar. Kate yo...

Pero los labios de ella le silenciaron. Se dejaron llevar en una danza del besos que les robó el aliento a los dos. Fue algo suave, sin mucha pasión pero con gran ternura. Cuando se separaron, él la miró extrañado, y ella le sonrió cálidamente.

- Hagamos un trato –dijo Kate tras unos segundos-. Ahorrémonos una larga y aburrida conversación. Yo te perdono todo y, sobretodo, tú me perdonas todo. Y empezamos de cero. ¿Qué me dices?

La respuesta de él fue clara y rápida. Capturó de nuevo los labios de, nuevamente, su novia, y atrapó su delgada cintura para no dejarla escapar. No estaba en los planes de Kate, pues dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello del chico, acariciando dulcemente los cabellos rebeldes de su nuca.

Ajenos de todo, continuaron besándose con todo el cariño y la ternura del mundo. No vieron cómo Gisele soltaba una ligera risa, ni como cerraba la cortina de la cama de Peter, dispuesta darles intimidad. Tampoco oyeron la exclamación algo furiosa, y después resignada de la enfermera Pomfrey. Ni vieron tampoco que al lado de ellos, una rubia mareada se despertaba.

Grace parpadeó varias veces, mareada, confusa y sin una buena visibilidad. Notaba un dolor intenso en la cabeza, e intentó llevarse la mano hacia ella, pero esta la pesaba enormemente. Miró a su alrededor, y se vio a sí misma con el uniforme de quidditch puesto, y tapada con una sábana blanca impoluta, al igual que el resto de los tejidos de la cama. Era la enfermería, no había dudas, y aquello que la hacía pesar todo el cuerpo, seguramente sería una poción calmante de la señora Pomfrey. Sin embargo, el dolor en la cabeza la hacía ver que ese calmante ya se iba pasando.

Intentó hablar, pero sentía la boca pastosa. Cada vez que su vista se iba aclarando, pudo ver más de lo que la rodeaba. En la mesilla a su izquierda estaba su pulsera (aquella que la habían regalado sus padres en su mayoría de edad). Seguramente se la habría caído y alguien la había cogido. También había tres frascos de pócimas que, temía, debía beber más adelante. Giró la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor, y esperando encontrar a Lily o alguno de sus amigos.

Allí estaban dos de los chicos, desde luego. Pero la situación en que ambos se encontraban, dudaba que se encontraran muy preocupados por ella. Cuando enfocó la vista, reconoció, aunque ya lo había supuesto, a Kate y Sirius. Al parecer ya habían conseguido arreglarse... Bien por Kate. Llevaba tiempo queriéndolo. De verdad que se alegraba por ellos. ¿Entonces por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho, y que los ojos la escocían? ¿Por qué quería apartar la vista de ellos y, a la vez, no podía dejar de mirarlos? ¿Por qué la daba la sensación de que algo se rompía dentro de ella? Recordó las palabras de Lily, la mañana después del baile...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_1 de noviembre de 1977_

_- Ponte esto, y esto. ¡Uy, esto te quedará divino! –iba diciendo Grace mientras la pasaba toda la ropa que la había llevado a su amiga al cuarto. Después se quedó mirando una blusa, una de sus favoritas debía añadir, pero una amiga es una amiga-. Esta habrá que estrecharla, pero te quedará bien._

_- Grace, esto me quedará fatal –protestó Lily con una miniminimini falda en las manos-. Es que esta falda es de... –intentó conseguir una palabra que no hiriera a su amiga, pero al no encontrarla la miró significativamente-._

_- ¡Eso solo si la llevas sin estilo, mujer! Por ejemplo, como lo hacen las Slytherins. Nadie elegante se la podría con esta camiseta –la dijo señalando una camiseta del montón-. Pero recuerda que siempre llevarás la túnica por encima. Te la abrochas justo por encima de la rodilla y quedas divina._

_- Me vuelves loca –confesó Lily con una risa. Grace se rió, presumiendo de su capacidad, y siguió mirando prendas-. Grace..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el rojo? –la preguntó confusa-._

_- ¿De verdad no quieres hablar de lo de ayer? –la preguntó. Grace la miró sin saber de qué hablaba, y Lily corrigió-. Lo de tu beso..._

_- ¡Bah! ¡Fue algo sin importancia! –dijo Grace rechazando la idea con una mano-._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te afectó nada?_

_- No. Es un beso Lily, y no soy tan puritana como tú, como para darle tanta importancia. _

_- Ya, pero después de lo que pasó entre vosotros. Y no digamos lo que hicisteis hace unos días..._

_- Lo de hace unos días fue por pura diversión, sin sentimientos. Y lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo tengo completamente olvidado. –dijo Grace muy segura de sí misma-._

_- El primer amor nunca se olvida... –recitó Lily-._

_- Y el primer desengaño tampoco –añadió Grace-. En serio Lily, a mi no me afectó. Estuvo bien, porque le reconozco que besa bien, igual que él tendrá que reconocer que soy la reina de los besos, pero sin más._

_- Espero que digas la verdad, Grace. Porque él quiere a Kate, y no quiero verte sufrir._

_- No voy a sufrir por ese tío –discutió Grace con una carcajada-._

_- No lo sé. Me pareció que desde que os lleváis mejor, le miras diferente. Quizás el haberte acercado mucho haya revuelto tus sentimientos de nuevo. –comenzó a decir Lily evaluándola. Después esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. O quizás son cosas mías. _

_- Déjate de tonterías y dime qué túnica prefieres –repuso Grace mostrándola dos modelitos-._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

No, no podía ser lo que había temido Lily. Es verdad que ahora se llevaba mejor con él, en el sentido de que no quería arrancarle la cabeza. Pero eso no significaba que se hubieran vuelto amigos. Y mucho menos que ella olvidara esa imagen que vio esa tarde de quinto curso.

Esa imagen había conseguido que se desenamorara de él, y también había evitado que volviera a enamorarse de él de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que eran paranoias de Lily, y ahora la afectaban porque se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, vete tú a saber con qué. Ella esa noche había estado muy segura de lo que le había respondido a Lily. Era sencillamente imposible que ella volviera a tener ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia Sirius Black. ¿O.... no?

O-oOOo-O

_Definiciones:_

_Dugbog: Es una criatura que vive en pantanos de Europa y todo el continente americano. Se parece a un leño mientras está inmóvil, pero si se examina más de cerca, se apreciarán unas patas delgadas y unos dientes muy afilados. _

_Reverse Pass: Un cazador arroja la quaffle por encima del hombro a un miembro de su equipo. La dificultad está en la exactitud_

_Clabbert: Es una criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto, parece un cruce entre un mono y una rana. Originario de Sudamérica, se ha exportado al mundo entero. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños. La característica mas distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro._

_Kneazle: Es originario del Reino unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. _

_Mooncalf: Es una criatura extremadamente tímida que emerge de su madriguera sólo cuando hay luna llena. Su cuerpo es suave y de color gris pálido, tiene ojos redondos y saltones en la punta de la cabeza y cuatro patas largas y delgadas que acaban en unos enormes pies planos. Alzados sobre sus patas traseras, realizan complicadas danzas a la luz de la luna en zonas aisladas. Se cree que se trata de un preludio al apareamiento._

_Formación de ataque "Cabeza de Halcón": Los cazadores se colocan imitando una punta de flecha y vuelan juntos en dirección a los postes. Sirve para intimidar al equipo adversario y apartar a los otros jugadores._

_Double Eight Loop: Una táctica defensiva del guardián, que suele recurrir a ella cuando le tiran un penalti. Consiste en hacer molinetes alrededor de los aros a gran velocidad para bloquear la quaffle._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Recapitulando: Lily no se nos aclara del todo con respecto a James, pero está bastante segura con respecto a Mark. En el próximo capítulo, vendrá algo que lleváis tiempo esperando xD y no queda casi nada para unir a esos dos cabezotas :P_

_Los animales que Voldemort tenía en esa cámara, eran los mismos que se llevó el mortífago en el capítulo de "Luna rota". Ya sabéis que el mortífago en cuestión era Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Para qué querrá hacer Voldemort la poción? Pues vais a tener que seguir leyendo jejeje_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el partido? Era una de las cosas que más respeto me daban, el narrarlo!espero no haber fallado! He puesto la liga interesante :p Gryffindor ganó pero por 20 puntos solamente!para que luego me hablen del Madrid y del Barça! Jajaja_

_Luego, ese mensaje que le llegó a Jeff y le hizo tan feliz??muajajaja (risa maligna!). Eso será importante, y dará qué hablar :P_

_Vale... soy consciente de que me querréis matar por algo... Sé que ha ganado Grace por mayoría! (justweasley, gracias por tu apoyo a Kate, parecía que la pobre estaba sola jajaja). Pero el fic está pensado así, y aviso a unas partes y otras, que este a trío le queda mucho!Grace acaba de descubrir que quizás no tiene a Sirius tan olvidado como creía... No sabemos si eso afectará o no, pero a esos tres les queda mucho!jejeje_

_Bueno, espero que en el siguiente capítulo pueda recuperar los reviews perdidos en este!puedo achacarlo a que fanfiction se rompiera justo después de que yo publicara, pero si en el siguiente capítulo sigue pasando, me lo tomaré como una crítica constructiva a mi forma de escribir, y me plantearé muchas cosas ;)_

_Un besazo a todos y gracias por vuestro tiempo!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	19. Cartas, ¿de quién?

_¡Hola todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno :D esta semana me ha costado un poco escribir porque he estado enferma, pero ya estoy un poquito mejor, y espero que vuestros reviews (a los cuales estoy enganchada xD), me hagan ponerme buena del todo!jejeje ¡espero que os esté yendo todo genial! Yo encantada porque esta semana ya son las vacaciones de semana santa, y encima viene familia de visita jeje Contesto a los anónimos, que esta vez han sido pocos (más bien uno xD):_

_Andy: ¡Hello loca! Tú no me fallas nunca ¿eh? Jeje gracias :P que bien que te haya gustado lo del partido, porque ya sabes que era algo que me preocupaba hacer mal :D a Lily ya no la queda NADA :D verás este capítulo :D jajaja Me imaginaba que el final no acabaría de gustarte xD pero ya sabes :P Me alegro que el misterio te guste!irá en aumento, creeme!¿Preparada para tu aparición estelar? Jajaja bueno, exagero xD no es aparición estelar pero es la primera aparición en escena :P estate atenta!;)_

_Bueno, ya está. Solo queda decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a mi prima/hermana Lorena, porque está en estado de esperanza, como se diría, y por ese bebe que será mi sobrino o sobrina, al cual ya adoro :D hoy se lo dedico a los dos ;)_

_Espero que quede claro: Los personajes, lugares y mundo de Harry Potteren general, y Sirius Black en particular, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mía es la trama y las ideas de olla, además de los personajes OC por supuesto jejejeje_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 19: Cartas, ¿de quién?**

Hay hechos probados: los unicornios son blancos, los hipogrifos vuelan, Dumbledore siempre ha sido igual de viejo y las clases del profesor Binns son para dormir. Las cosas son así, están confirmadas científicamente. James lo sabía, Sirius lo sabía, Peter, más que nadie, lo sabía, y Grace, Kate y Gis también lo sabían. ¡Hasta Sadie y Jeff lo habían aprendido rápidamente! Entonces, ¿por qué a Remus y a Lily no se les metía en la cabeza?

Por suerte, ya era viernes, lo que suponía que la fatigosa semana ya llegaba a su fin. Claro que dos horas de Historia de la Magia para comenzar el día, no animan a cualquiera. Mientras Peter se echaba literalmente la siesta, aunque a esas horas más parecía una prolongación del sueño nocturno, James y Sirius se lanzaba unos aviones hechos con pergamino, mientras movían perezosamente la varita. Al lado de Sirius, Remus parecía capaz de tragarse el pergamino, pero de tanto coger apuntes. Movía la pluma con tal rapidez, que apenas se distinguía lo que escribía. Al otro lado de él, Jeff miraba extrañado el borrón de apuntes, pensando si el licántropo entendería su propia letra.

Una fila más abajo, Gis se aguantaba la cabeza con las manos, aunque en ocasiones el codo se la resbalaba, despertándola de golpe de la ensoñación. A su lado, Sadie pintaba monigotes en el pergamino, dibujando figuras inteligibles. Kate parecía tener la vista clavada en el profesor, pero su mirada estaba mucho más ausente, y su gesto daba a entender que prefería haber seguido en su cama. Al lado de ella, Grace miraba la ventana distraída, recibiendo de vez en cuando, pequeños golpes de parte de Lily instándola a que atendiese. Esta ignoraba a su amiga, y se acomodaba mejor para seguir mirando por la ventana. Lily la miraba enojada, pero no perdía más que un segundo con ella, pues enseguida volvía con sus notas, preocupada de haberse perdido algo.

Cuando la clase terminó, los chicos recogieron despacio, aún sin salir del todo de ese sopor, mientras que Lily corría hacia Remus para que le dejara ojear algo que no había apuntado bien. Detrás suyo, Grace bufó, haciendo que su mejor amiga se diera la vuelta.

- Luego no me pidas los apuntes, Grace –la regañó molesta-.

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió cálidamente a Remus.

- Mi chico preferido me los deja, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió levemente, y antes de que se pudiera negar, Grace le abrazaba dándole las gracias, y haciendo que Lily le mirara reprobatoriamente.

- Después me los dejará a mi, ¿eh Moony? –intervino James dándole un pequeño codazo en el estómago-.

- Vale, pues alguno me los presta a mi –añadió Peter frotándose los ojos y bostezando-.

- ¡Sí, a mi héroe se los tienes que dejar, Remus! –exclamó Grace risueña-.

Peter se sonrojó, como todas las veces que la chica había repetido eso a lo largo de la semana. Tras haberla contado por qué Peter estaba también en la enfermería, Grace había insistido en decir que era su héroe, y al ver que el chico se sonrojaba, se divertía mucho diciéndolo a todas horas.

- Wormtail, ¿por qué no me salvas a mi? –preguntó Sirius poniendo la voz muy aguda. Estaba detrás de ellos, con Kate abrazada a su cintura-.

- Porque odio los chuchos callejeros, Padfoot –contestó este, ya harto de que el chico se metiera con él-.

Los demás se rieron, concediéndole a Peter el punto de haber conseguido callar a Sirius. Para compensar al moreno, Kate le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Grace apartó la mirada. La molestaban esas escenitas, aunque seguía convencida que sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver. No lo consideraba importante, y de hecho, ni siquiera lo había comentado con Lily. Agarró del brazo a esta y ambas siguieron hablando, un poco adelantadas al resto del grupo, hasta la clase de Encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick dijo no encontrarse muy animado ese día (James les insistió a sus amigos que estaba seguro que era resaca, de la movida que el profesor había tenido la noche anterior con Slughorn, y Sirius asintió solemnemente declarando: "¡Que mal está la juventud!"). Por lo tanto, les puso una clase práctica, en la que les hizo dividirse en parejas y practicar encantamientos convocadores.

Kate y Gis cogieron uno de los cojines que repartió el profesor y se fueron a un extremo del aula. Al pasar junto a James y Sirius, la latina le sacó la lengua al segundo haciendo reír a James. Estos dos aprovecharon que Grace entretenía a Lily y que el profesor estaba sentado con la cabeza entre la manos (confirmándoles su teoría), para dirigir sus varitas hacia el grupo de Ravenclaws donde estaba Derek Rumsfelt, y le tiñeron el pelo de rosa. Guardaron sus armas en las túnicas antes de que Lily pudiera regañarlos, aunque la pelirroja les miró sospechosamente cuando el grupo de chicas de los águilas comenzó a reírse del pelo de su compañero.

Dado que la eterna prefecta no les dejaba actuar de modo libre, habían optado por la guerra de guerrillas, y le hacían estas pequeñeces cada vez que podían. El chico molesto se apuntó a sí mismo murmurando el contra hechizo, y les miró con el ceño fruncido. Al menos había algo en él que respetaban, y es que no corría, como en el caso de Snape, a contárselo al profesor, sino que se defendía solo. Por lo tanto, supieron que debían estar alerta ante la posible revancha.

Esta, como siempre en la última semana, fue dirigida a Peter. Apenas llevaban diez minutos de clase, cuando al pobre muchacho, quien practicaba con tranquilidad junto a Remus, le hizo efecto un encantamiento que pareció ser el de las piernas unidas. Remus suspiró y le lanzó el contra hechizo a su amigo. Al tiempo que le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, les lanzaba a James y Sirius la típica mirada de: "Os lo dije".

Un poco más allá, vieron que Lily les miraba bastante enfadada, pero después de una semana, ya les había dejado por imposibles. Grace observó a su amiga, y se preguntó si sus deberes de prefecta no serían una buena excusa para pasarse el día mirando a James.

- ¡Accio cojín! –el almohadón voló desde las manos de Lily hacia las suyas con gran precisión. Se acercó un poco más, para nadie escuchara su conversación y colocó el cojín entre sus manos para que Lily lo convocara-. ¿Te has aclarado ya con respecto al muchacho? –la preguntó señalando ligeramente a James con la cabeza-.

Lily le miró de nuevo, y suspiró. Casi con pereza, realizó el hechizo y el cojín volvió a sus manos de nuevo.

- En el fondo, no. A ver –añadió al ver que Grace comenzaba a reírse-, algo me pasa con él, es evidente. Pero, ¿y si solo es atracción? No quiero volver a equivocarme.

- Yo creo que esa duda la resuelves con un buen morreo –apuntó Grace sin pelos en la lengua-.

- Sí, y también abusando de él en los vestuarios, ¿no te fastidia? –ironizó Lily bufando-.

- Oye, si quieres que me las arregle para encerrarle después de algún entrenamiento...

- ¡No quiero tus planes, Grace! Al final siempre acabo haciendo el ridículo como con lo de la ropita.

Y es que sí, Lily había continuado con los consejos de su amiga durante toda la semana, ahora con más motivos que nunca. El problema, fue cuando Grace la sugirió que le enseñara un camisón que ella misma la prestó. La pelirroja lo hizo, y cuando se estaba felicitando, pues aquello había dado más resultado que nada, entró McGonagall a realizar la revisión semanal, seguida de Sirius, Remus y Peter que venían de visita. La profesora la había montado un escándalo, y la tarde siguiente la había pasado limpiando los trofeos por andar con ropa indecente frente a un compañero. Eso, unido a las bromas de Sirius, las risas de Peter y las miradas divertidas de Remus, la habían quitado las ganas de seguir los consejos de Grace.

- Si no sabes realizar la seducción de la manera adecuada no es mi culpa –se defendió Grace. Lily bufó de nuevo. La rubia había optado por esa defensa, y de ahí no la sacabas-. Pero vamos, a lo que iba: Que no sabes si es que en realidad quieres pegarle un buen morreo o casarte con él para tener siete hijos como te proponía en quinto...

- Calla anda... –intervino Lily cuando el tema salió a relucir-. Que estos días para tener esperanza, hasta me ha dado por pensar que lo hablaba en serio.

- ¿Lo de los siete hijos?

- Lo de pedirme salir. ¿Te imaginas?

- Pues sería para matarte –la dijo Grace. Después ambas se echaron a reír por sus desvaríos-.

Cuando se cansaron, y a vistas de que Flitwick no parecía prestar atención a nada, ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sentadas Kate y Gis.

- ¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando estos días? –la preguntó Lily a Grace, poco antes de alcanzar a sus amigas-.

- Ilumíname.

- Que puede que todo esto tenga que ver con otra cosa.

- ¿Que es....? –dijo Grace moviendo las manos para incitar a su amiga a ser más rápida-.

- Esto. _Expecto patronum_ –susurró-.

De la punta de su varita salió un haz de luz en una forma aún sin determinar. Estaba más claro que la última vez que probó el conjuro, pero aún no tenía claro qué podría ser. Grande, de cuatro patas y que corría a galope.

- Sigue siendo una cosa rara y fea –la dijo Grace-. Era más bonito el conejo.

- Ya, pero el profesor me dijo que a veces los patronus cambian de forma cuando hay cambios fuertes en las emociones de las personas. Quizá en ese momento me representaba un conejo y ahora me representa algo... que no sé qué es –añadió con hastío-.

Para entonces, ya habían llegado donde descansaban sus amigas, y Gis y Kate escucharon lo último que dijo Lily. Ambas habían observado el patronus que había convocado su amiga, y la miraban con curiosidad.

- Cada vez se parece más a una cierva –intervino Kate como que no quiere la cosa. En realidad el animal podía ser cualquier cosa, pero ella había vuelto a su antigua costumbre de lanzar pullitas a favor del amigo de su novio-. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Quedaría monísimo porque el de James es un ciervo!

- ¡Uh, formaríais parejitas! –exclamó Gis riéndose-.

Grace se carcajeó de la cara de Lily, que parecía salida de las fauces de un dragón, de lo sonrojada que estaba. Esta la lanzó una mirada que pretendía hacerla callar, pero solo consiguió que Grace se riera más fuerte.

Más alejados, los merodeadores se reían de las orejas tamaño XL que le habían puesto a Jack Hamilton, uno de los amigos de Rumsfelt. Tener a Flitwick indispuesto era muy oportuno, aunque los dos grupos de chicos cada vez actuaban con menos discreción. Las chicas se les quedaron mirando cuando las risas de Sirius llegaron al otro lado de la clase. Kate y Gis sonrieron divertidas, Grace bufó e intentó poner cara de aburrida, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Lily se levantó, irguiéndose y sacando pecho, como siempre que quería recordar su insignia de Premio Anual. Caminó hacia ellos con paso enérgico, pasando junto a Sadie y Jeff que seguían practicando y cuchicheando entre ellos. De inmediato, Remus se aclaró la garganta, y James y Sirius, al igual que Derek y Jack, bajaron las varitas.

- No creo que el profesor os haya ordenado esto –les dijo mirándoles a los cuatro con severidad-.

- Esto es entre nosotros, Evans. Tú no pintas nada aquí –dijo el amigo de Derek mirándola despectivamente-.

- ¡Cuidado con cómo la hablas! –exclamó James subiendo de nuevo la varita-.

- ¡Cállate James! –la dijo Lily-. Tú eres el peor, que deberías dar ejemplo.

Al oír la risa burlona de los dos Ravenclaws, se dio la vuelta y les miró de forma que hizo que se callaran al instante, pese a que todos la sacaban la cabeza.

- Y vosotros, que vuestra casa presume de inteligencia, no he visto en mi vida un grupo más inepto.

Ahí le tocó a Sirius el turno de reírse, pero otra mirada de Lily lo silenció. Después, la pelirroja se dirigió a James.

- Comportaos acorde a vuestra edad, que ya no sois unos niños –le dijo solo a él, pese a que hablaba en general-.

James asintió con la cabeza, y la vio marcharse de nuevo con sus amigas, quienes la vitoreaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola, hasta que la risa de Sirius volvió a llamar su atención.

- Colega, lo siento por ti –le dijo su mejor amigo pasándole un brazo por el hombro-. Te tiene domado y ni siquiera es tu novia.

- Habló el perro solitario –contestó Remus ironizando-.

- Lo mío es distinto –murmuró Sirius evasivo-.

- Sí, claro. "¿Qué quiere la princesa para desayunar?" "Lo que tú prefieras, Kate..." –le imitó Peter riéndose-.

Antes de que pudieran reiniciar la "guerra de guerrillas", el timbre sonó, despertando al profesor Flitwick y dando por terminada la clase. Tanto Ravenclaws como Gryffindors salieron a tropel. Las chicas fueron caminando sin prisa, por lo que a la salida se encontraron con los primeros Hufflepuffs que esperaban para entrar. Entre ellos estaba Mark y sus amigos, Sam y Roger.

Al verle, Lily quiso esconderse detrás de Grace, pero este la sonrió amablemente. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa titubeante, que no duró mucho, pues pudo ver cómo la sonrisa que él la había dedicado, se iba apagando a medida que creía que no le veía. Al mismo tiempo, Sam la miraba envenenadamente, y no perdía de vista a Mark. Lily no necesitaba esa mirada para sentirse fatal, por haberle hecho daño al chico.

Y es que sí, la tarde después del partido, cuando fueron a caminar, Lily decidió acabar con una relación a la que ya no le veía sentido. Ese día comprobó, una vez más, el gran corazón que podía tener Mark Bennet.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_12 de noviembre de 1977_

_La pareja salió a los terrenos a caminar. La hierba estaba húmeda del rocío de la tarde, y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de una paleta de colores entre el morado y el rosa, tan típicos del atardecer. Un capote de nubes grises cubrían casi todo el cielo, provocando un anochecer prematuro, pese a que solo estaban a media tarde. Sin embargo, Lily y Mark no miraban el cielo, ni tampoco las ramas de los árboles que se movían por el leve viento, ni al calamar gigante que volvía a entrar al lago alejándose del frío. _

_Ella miraba el suelo, pensativa, concentrada en lo que iba a decirle. Él la miraba, entre temeroso y comprensivo, siendo más o menos consciente de lo que le esperaba, pero, a la vez, deseando retrasarlo lo máximo posible. Lily no se acababa de decidir a hablar, y Mark la tomó de la mano algo inseguro. No era un gesto amoroso, sino de ánimo, y no sabe cómo, Lily lo entendió._

_Alzó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos azules, que tanta bondad desprendían. Él compuso una triste sonrisa y la apretó la mano. Lily se mordió el labio antes de comenzar a hablar._

_- Mark, verás... hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Pero... no sé cómo... esto..._

_- Quieres terminar, ¿cierto? –le preguntó él para facilitarla las cosas. Una cosa es que quisiera retrasar el momento, y otra que disfrutara viéndola tan apurada-._

_Lily bajó la mirada, y un suave rubor tiñó sus mejillas al ver que había sido tan evidente para el chico._

_- Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no he tomado esta decisión porque esté con nadie- Mark alzó una ceja, y Lily pudo notar que no acababa de creérselo-. Pese a lo que te haya parecido ver allá arriba, no tengo nada con James. Ni con él, ni con ningún otro. Pero ya no siento lo mismo que antes, y no me parece justo seguir atándote cuando no puedo quererte de la forma que mereces._

_Se calló, rezando para que él dijera algo. Durante unos largos segundos, Mark no habló. Su mirada se apartó de Lily y vagó por el lago con aparente tranquilidad. Mantenía el rostro sereno, y solo el hecho de que tenía los labios más fruncidos de lo normal, daba a ver su debilidad en ese momento. Inspiró fuerte, cerrando los ojos solo un segundo, y después la miró forzando una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Bueno, en el fondo me imaginaba que esto acabaría pasando –la dijo mirándola sin ningún tipo de rencor-._

_- ¿Te lo imaginabas? –preguntó Lily confusa-._

_- Sí. De hecho, cuando ese día me besaste y te declaraste, me sorprendí muchísimo. No es que no hubiera soñado con ello. Tú me gustas desde la primera ronda que hicimos juntos, a finales de quinto._

_- Tú también me gustabas desde ese día –comentó Lily con una sonrisa nostálgica-. _

_- ¡Pues jamás me lo habría imaginado! –dijo él con una risa amarga-. Te hablaba en serio, el día que te dije que yo creía que acabarías con Potter. Parecía más tu tipo –añadió al ver que ella iba a replicar-._

_- No lo era –le aseguró Lily consciente de que hablaba en pasado-._

_- ¿Y ahora? –le preguntó él sabiamente-._

_Lily le miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios._

_- No se te escapa nada, ¿no? –le preguntó-._

_- Supongo que no –comentó él riéndose amargamente-. Pero en el fondo esperaba equivocarme. Confiaba en que si estabas conmigo es porque me querías, y que todo lo demás, las miradas, las sonrisas, los gestos... confiaba en que todo eso solo fuera producto de mi imaginación y de la de Sam._

_- ¿Sam también lo notó? –preguntó Lily algo temerosa. Esa loca capaz era de lanzarla una maldición-._

_- Ella fue la primera que me avisó. Aunque me negué a mi mismo sus palabras, justificando que quizá lo decía porque está enamorada de mi..._

_- ¡Lo sabías! –le acusó Lily-._

_Mark se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. Lo que dijo a continuación podría ser muy propio de James Potter o Sirius Black, pero el modo en que lo dijo demostró que venía del humilde y tímido Mark Bennet._

_- No es que fuera difícil. Sam es muy evidente. –se quedó un rato en silencio, y la pelirroja no hizo nada por romperlo-. Pero es una buena amiga, y ante todo se preocupa por mi. Ya ves que al final tuvo razón –añadió volviendo a sonreirla con esa tristeza que a ella la estaba carcomiendo por dentro-._

_- Ojalá no la hubiera tenido, Mark –le dijo ella con sinceridad. Le cogió de la mano, y separó sus dedos con los de ella, examinándolos con tranquilidad-. Daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de sentir lo que sentí en su momento para siempre. _

_- No desees algo que te haría mal, Lily –la susurró apretando los dedos contra los pequeños de ella-. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. La vida te tiene preparada a ti otro futuro que no es conmigo, y eso lo asimilaré como pueda. Solo espero que al menos me dejes ser tu amigo._

_Sin poderse contener, Lily se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. Sin duda era la ruptura más rara de la historia. Ella era la que quería cortar, y sin embargo, él lo decía casi todo, deseándola suerte y rogándola amistad. Sabía que seguramente no encontraría a un chico menos egoísta que Mark, pero no por eso podía continuar con esa farsa. No le hacia bien a ninguno de los dos. Los sentimientos de ella estaban en otra parte, y Mark con el tiempo encontraría a alguien mejor que ella. Se lo merecía, y la pelirroja lo sabía._

_Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, sin querer moverse. Cuando comenzó a llover, se separaron sorprendidos y echaron a correr hacia los soportales. Llegaron empapados, y mientras el chico se secaba la ropa con la varita, Lily recordó algo._

_- Guardaré la carta siempre con mucho cariño, Mark –le dijo-._

_Él levantó la cabeza y la miró confuso. _

_- ¿Qué carta? –la preguntó tras unos segundos-._

_- La que me dejaste en el libro de Encantamientos. Fue por eso que me atreví a declararme. Jamás en mi vida me han dicho cosas así..._

_Mark la miró durante unos segundos, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que decía la pelirroja, pero tras no encontrárselo, la confusión volvió a sus ojos._

_- Lily, yo no te escribí ninguna carta. Nunca._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó la chica con la misma confusión que él-._

_- Que nunca te he escrito ninguna carta. No sé de qué me hablas._

_- ¿Cómo...? Mark, ¿cómo no vas a ser tú? Es decir, era tu letra, estaba en el libro de Encantamientos con el que me ayudabas... _

_- No sé de qué carta me hablas –repitió Mark con total seguridad-._

_Lily se quedó mirando al vacío extrañada. ¿Cómo que Mark no había escrito la carta? Era su letra, ella lo había visto ese día en la biblioteca, y el hecho de que estuviera en el libro de Encantamientos no hacía más que confirmar su teoría._

_- ¿Cómo...? –parecía que era incapaz de terminar una frase. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, viendo la confusión en los ojos de él-. Ven conmigo –le dijo para después comenzar a caminar a paso ligero hacia su torre-._

_Cuando llegaron al sexto piso apresuradamente, y entraron en la torre de los premios anuales, donde encontraron tiradas la túnica y escoba de James. Del chico no había ni rastro, por lo que supusieron que se había cambiado y había vuelto a salir de nuevo. Lily no pareció interesarse por dónde estaría, sino que subió directamente a la puerta derecha, hacia su cuarto. _

_Debido a lo ocurrido hacía una semana, Mark decidió quedarse a esperarla en la sala común, y no subir a la habitación. Más ahora que ya no tenía esa clase de relación con la chica. Esta bajó en menos de un minuto con un pergamino en las manos. Miraba el contenido con concentración, pese a que, por el desgaste de la hoja, parecía que había leído esa carta mil veces. Después se la extendió con cuidado. Mark la miró por encima, sin leerla a fondo pero apreciando todos los sentimientos que había en ella._

_- No es mi letra –afirmó convencido-._

_- ¿Estás seguro? Te vi esa letra en sus apuntes –le dijo Lily dubitativa-._

_- Si quieres puedo enseñarte mis apuntes para demostrarte que no se parece en nada a la mía, pero creo que conozco bien mi letra –la respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-._

_- No, no... Supongo que vi lo que quise ver... –dijo ella pensativamente-._

_- Puede ser. Yo también vi en muchos casos lo que quería ver. Pero me llama la atención, porque después de eso has visto mil veces mi letra..._

_- No me fijé. Estaba tan segura... –se encogió de hombros más confusa que nunca. De pronto levantó la cabeza del pergamino, y miró al chico a los ojos-. Mark, si tú no me escribiste esa carta... ¿quién lo hizo?_

_La única respuesta que obtuvo del chico fue una mirada parecida a la suya y un encogimiento de hombros._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Esa era otra. El tema de la famosa carta. Desde ese día la llevaba siempre encima, y se pasaba horas observándola cuando nadie la veía. Parecía que había algo más que ese trozo de pergamino quería decirla, pero ella aún no tenía nada claro.

Grace se había mostrado igual de sorprendida que al saber que Mark no era el autor de la misiva. Sin embargo, Lily aún no sabía quién podría ser su admirador secreto, y temía volver a equivocarse si se obsesionaba mucho con el tema. Alguien debía ser el autor de unas palabras tan apasionadas, pero de momento no parecía querer salir a la luz, y Lily se había cansado de hacer el ridículo y errar, como venía haciendo muy de continuo últimamente.

OO—OO

Una planta más abajo, los de sexto curso de Gryffindor salían de su clase de Transformaciones que compartían con los Slytherins. Josh, el cazador más joven del equipo de Gryffindor, recogió sus cosas con parsimonia. De todos modos, nadie le esperaba.

Desde su discusión con Sarah, la cual no se había dignado a hablarle ni permitirle disculparse, su amigo Johny no le hablaba, y el resto, aunque no sabían muy bien de qué iba el asunto, se puso de parte de la pareja haciéndole un vacío. Josh nunca fue un chico muy popular. Era bastante tímido, solo era gracioso cuando estaba a solas con sus amigos, y no era el típico chico guapo. Lo único llamativo que tenía, era que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch, pero eso también lo hacía Sarah, y ella caía mejor a la gente.

En definitiva, que mientras Sarah siguiera enfadada con él, Johny lo seguiría estando, y de ahí la mayoría del grupo, llegando a toda la clase. Josh llevaba una semana bastante solitaria, solo acompañado de vez en cuando por Allan, el golpeador del equipo, que era un año menor que él.

Paseaba por los pasillos, tan metido en sus pensamientos, y con la cabeza gacha, como siempre solía caminar, que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Sus libros cayeron al suelo, mezclándose con los de la otra persona.

- ¿Eres imbécil? –escuchó que alguien le gritaba-.

Reconoció la voz, y levantó poco a poco la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros más sexys del mundo, según su opinión, y también los más furiosos. Jane le miraba altaneramente, con el rostro crispado y una mueca de asco.

- Lo siento –se disculpó en voz baja-.

- ¿Lo sientes? –preguntó ella como si no hubiera escuchado bien-. Te pasé lo del sábado pasado, niñato, y tras tirar todas mis cosas, ¿me dices que lo sientes?

Jane estaba enfadada. No había lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, Josh no tenía ganas de montar un espectáculo en mitad del pasillo. Se arrodilló en el suelo, recogió los libros, y luego junto los de Jane mientras ella golpeaba el suelo con el pie rítmicamente. Cuando se los ofreció, la rozó sin querer la mano y ella se apartó con un gesto de asco.

- ¡No hace falta que me toques! –le gritó-.

Josh resopló suavemente. Tan simpática y agradable con los que ella quería, y tan borde y altiva con los demás. Y, sin embargo, a él le seguía teniendo fascinado.

- Mira –dijo él con paciencia-. Lo del otro día fue un malentendido, y lo de ahora un accidente. Discúlpame y quedamos en paz.

Jane sonrió burlonamente y miró a sus amigas, quienes soltaron una ligera risita. Después se volvió hacia él mirándole sin darle importancia.

- Por supuesto que fue un malentendido. Y si se te ocurre volver a acosarme, porque te juro que la próxima no lo cuentas –añadió con una mirada maliciosa-.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza, Green? –preguntó una voz a espaldas de Josh-.

Se giró, y tras él vio a Sarah, que doblaba la esquina con un libro abrazado a su cuerpo. Había salido de clase antes que él, así que el chico supuso que se había olvidado el libro y había vuelto por él. Josh bajó la mirada incómodo, al ver que su amiga podía comprobar por sí misma que tenía razón. Quizás luego se lo echara en cara, o quizás lo haría ahora delante de todo el mundo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Jane riéndose y provocando que su amgas rieran tontamente. Sí sabía quien era, pero era una forma de ningunear a la chica, la cual no se dio por aludida. Se volvió hacia Josh, ignorando a la rubia, y le sonrió amigablemente, como si nada hubiese sucedido-.

- Vamos a clase, Josh –le dijo dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo-. Este pasillo es para la gente sin cerebro. Tú y yo no pintamos nada aquí.

Tirando un poco de él, avanzó hasta que Jane se interpuso en su camino, negándola el paso con una mirada furiosa.

- Ten cuidado en no insultarme, cardo –la dijo mirándola desde arriba, pues la sacaba varios centímetros-. Al fin y al cabo, si lo haces podría peligrar vuestro puesto en el equipo de quidditch.

Sarah se echó a reír a carcajadas. Pobre intento de hacerla de menos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces que la habían llamado "cardo" intentando herirla. Quizá eso valdría con una persona con menos autoestima, pero ella sabía que, aunque no era guapa, tenía muchas cosas que la hacían especial. Y una pija, ególatra y materialista como la que tenía delante, no iba a convencerla de lo contrario. La mención a su puesto en el equipo fue lo que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Una Ravenclaw me va a echar del equipo? –la preguntó burlona. Después, su sonrisa se acentuó-. ¡Oh, no! Lo que pretendes dar a entender es que puedes convencer a nuestro capitán de que nos eche. Suerte primero en acercarte, porque James no hace más que evitarte. Aunque claro, ¿quién le discutiría eso?

No había terminado de hablar cuando cogió del brazo de nuevo a Josh y avanzó a paso rápido por el pasillo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar los gritos de Jane y sus amigas, Sarah soltó de golpe a su amigo, y se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados. Al menos no se lo había echado en cara delante de todos.

- Creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme –comentó Sarah al ver que Josh se quedaba callado-.

El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso. Miró de reojo a su amiga, la cual ahora parecía más enfadada que nunca.

- Lo siento, tú tenías razón...

- ¿Y? –preguntó Sarah haciendo un ademán con la mano-.

- Y yo, como siempre, me equivocaba –añadió rodando los ojos y riéndose-.

Sarah se rió también, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después le cogió del brazo, con la misma confianza de siempre y le dijo:

- Vamos a clase que de verdad llegamos tarde. Me alegro de haber hecho las paces. Johny ya te echaba de menos.

OO—OO

Cuando acabaron las clases, los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron a comer, y ninguno pareció percatarse de que Jeff y Sadie llevaban una semana sentándose más apartados de lo normal. Remus, por su parte, no llegó a sentarse, sino que cogió una servilleta, la hechizó para formar un saco sin fondo y comenzó a introducir comida en ella, sin preocuparse de que sus amigos y el resto de los Gryffindors le miraran confundidos.

- Moony, miedo me da preguntarlo, pero ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sirius mirándole como si estuviera loco-.

Este sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía rellenando el saco de comida.

- Hoy me apetece comer arriba. En el tercer piso. –aclaró para dar a entender a sus amigos que iba a pasar la hora de la comida con Rachel-.

Los demás, al darse por enterados, continuaron a lo suyo sin preguntar más. Cuando el licántropo ya se iba, se volvió hacia James y Lily.

- Recordad, a las cinco en la biblioteca.

Los dos chicos asintieron algo ausentes, y el chico salió con paso apresurado del Gran Comedor. Gis se volvió hacia la pelirroja con una mirada comprensiva.

- ¿Ya empezáis con el trabajo, eh? Nuestro grupo también hemos pensado empezar hoy, porque con lo lentos que son Macnair y Carrow, puede que de aquí a final de curso aprendan a leer –la dijo provocando la risa de sus amigos-.

- Dales un gato para que lo torturen, ya verás como con eso sí son rápidos –intervino Kate con una mueca de disgusto-.

- Pues si lo vas a hacer, asegúrate de que Mulciber se va con ellos –comentó Peter-. Con Snape puedo arreglármelas, pero con ese tío...

- ¿Cuándo comenzáis vosotros? –le preguntó Grace-.

- Ya empezamos el miércoles. Mary opina que mejor mirar por todos los libros antes de comenzar, y Snape, al parecer, intentaba convencerla de conseguir un permiso para sacar libros de la sección prohibida. Dijo algo así como que los libros de magia oscura traían mucha información útil. Así que hoy seguiremos...

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sirius llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Me estáis diciendo que los tres me dejáis tirado un viernes por la tarde? ¿Y vosotros os llamáis amigos? –acusó a James y Peter que intentaban aguantarse la risa. Sirius se volvió hacia su novia sonriendo coquetamente-. Pero mi princesa no me dejará tirado, ¿verdad?

- Sirius, ya te he dicho mil veces que este finde lo voy a pasar en la biblioteca. Hinkes y Yexter quieren acabar cuanto antes, y cuanto más rápido se pase mi tiempo con ellas, mejor que mejor. –le contestó la chica armándose de paciencia. Esa conversación la habían tenido durante toda la semana-.

- ¿Y qué hago yo toda la tarde solo? –preguntó Sirius poniendo morritos-.

- Puede que tu egocentrismo te impida escuchar a los demás –le dijo Grace-, pero te recuerdo que ayer quedamos en ir a mirar información hoy un rato.

- ¿Quedamos? –preguntó Sirius confuso. No recordaba haber hablado con sus compañeras en ningún momento-.

Grace resopló mientras rodaba los ojos. Se giró hacia donde Sadie y Jeff cuchicheaban con las cabezas juntas.

- ¡Williams!

Los dos hermanos se giraron hacia la rubia con la cara interrogante.

- ¿Te importaría repetirme en qué quedamos ayer que haríamos hoy? –preguntó Grace compartiendo una mirada de irritación-.

Sadie, en vez de contestar directamente a Grace, se giró hacia Sirius.

- En que hoy iríamos sobre las seis a comenzar la búsqueda la información –le respondió con el mismo tono que había utilizado Grace-.

Después se volvió de nuevo hacia la rubia.

- Te dije que no había escuchado, Sandler.

Grace asintió negando con la cabeza medio divertida. Agradecía tener como compañera a Sadie para aguantar a Sirius, pues la alemana sabía poner firme a cualquiera. ¡Quien la habría dicho hacia poco que se alegraría de eso! Pero, lo cierto, es que poco a poco comenzaba a entenderse mejor con esa chica.

- Ya sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no Padfoot? ¡Adiós a las fiestas de los viernes! –exclamó James trágicamente-.

- Nuestra vida ha acabado –continuó Peter con tristeza-.

- Solo la parte que le daba alergia pisar la biblioteca –le respondió Lily riendo-.

- ¿De verdad hay que ir? –le preguntó James a Lily-. Yo insisto que ese lugar tiene encantamientos para agilipollar al que entre...

- ¿Me estás llamando gilipollas? –preguntó Lily haciéndose la ofendida-.

- ¡Nunca más lejos! –exclamó James con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡A la regla general se exceptúan los Gryffindor! –añadió provocando una risa general-.

OO—OO

Cuando acabaron de comer, cada uno se dirigió a un lugar, conscientes de que esa tarde, tarde o temprano, todos acabarían en el mismo sitio. James y Lily se dirigieron a su torre a dejar sus libros y coger todo lo necesario para una tarde de investigación.

- Oye Lily –dijo James espatarrándose en un sillón-. Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta que Moony se vaya de donde Rachel. ¡Vamos a vaguear un poco!

- O también podríamos adelantar trabajo... –propuso la pelirroja como que no quiere la cosa-.

- ¡Lily, que es para final de curso! ¡Solo estamos en noviembre! –se quejó el chico-. ¡Haber si voy a tener que lamentar que me haya tocado contigo y con Remus en el equipo!

- Ya sé que hay tiempo, James –suspiró Lily sentándose en el mismo sofá que él, haciéndole correr las piernas-. Pero nuestra poción es más difícil que la mayoría de las pociones, por lo que no podemos dormirnos en los laureles.

- ¡Esa es otra! ¡Injusticia! –exclamó James levantando un brazo reivindicativo-. ¡A la mayoría de los Slytherins les ha dado pociones más simples!

- Eso no es verdad, James. Ha sido bastante equitativo. –le respondió Lily con paciencia-.

- ¡Sí, claro! A ellos les ponen la Amortentia y el zumo de Mandrágora, que lo hicimos cien mil veces el año pasado, y a nosotros el Felix Felicis que solo nos lo mostró a principios de sexto y no hemos vuelto a saber de qué va. –refunfuñaba el chico sin atender a razones-.

- Creo que los trabajos los ha repartido según la capacidad de cada uno. Nosotros tenemos el Felix Felicis porque somos dos premios anuales y un prefecto, así que tenemos que ser capaces. No va con que seamos Gryffindor o Slytherin, porque a Grace, Sirius y Sadie les ha puesto el Filtro de los Muertos que fue lo primero que aprendimos en sexto.

- Pero los Slytherins lo siguen teniendo más fácil, Lily. ¡No me digas que el pobre Pete es un maestro de las pociones! ¡Y a él le toca el veritaserum!

- Yo diría que el profesor pensó más en Snape que otra cosa. Aún teniendo tres renegados (perdona por la palabra, James) junto a él, Snape sigue siendo el mejor.

- Tampoco es para tanto... –respondió James picado por los celos-.

- Sí, es el mejor. Hacía pociones complicadísimas desde pequeño...

Se quedó callada al recordar que, normalmente, esas pociones las hacía en compañía de ella, cuando aún eran amigos, cuando eran inseparables, cuando aún no la llamaba "sangre sucia"...

- ¡Pero la Amortentia y el zumo de Mandrágora está tirado, Lily! –exclamó James interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-.

- Bueno, la amortentia no solo es de Slytherins, sino también para Gis y Jeff. –le contestó ella aún un poco distraída-.

- Ya, pero Gis no es muy buena en pociones, y por lo que he visto de Jeff, mejor alejarle de un caldero...

- ¿Ves como me acabas dando la razón? –exclamó Lily riéndose-. ¡Si hasta pones mis argumentos! ¡Te quejas, por quejarte!

- ¡No, no! –corrigió James intentando zafarse-. ¡No quería decir eso!

- ¡Sí, sí querías! –exclamó Lily riéndose más fuerte mientras le pellizcaba una pierna-.

- ¡Maldita prefecta! –rió James poniéndose de pie y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas-.

Lily comenzó a retorcerse en el sofá, presa de un millón de cosquillas que la recorrían todo el cuerpo. Intentaba pararle con las manos, con los pies, a patadas, a mordiscos. Casi se quedaba sin aire de tanto reírse.

- ¡Para, James, que no las soportó! –gritó cuando pudo coger una pizca de aire-.

- ¡Pero qué bonito es el amor! Estáis para una foto –exclamó una voz detrás de ellos-.

Antes de que pudieran percatarse, un flash los cegó. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Sirius intentando aguantarse la risa mientras sujetaba en sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

- ¡Pad! –exclamó James intentando sonar enfadado pero ocultando la risa-.

- Lo siento, Prongs –dijo este echándose en un sillón a la derecha del sofá en que Lily se acababa de sentar correctamente-. Pero es que era necesario. No todos los días me encuentro un espectáculo tan extraño en vuestra sala común, y encima a la pelirroja con las faldas levantadas. Ya sabes que eso no le gusta a McGonagall, Evans. –la dijo a esta guiñándola un ojo-.

Lily volvió a sonrojarse, al igual que todas las veces que Sirius había bromeado con la bronca de la subdirectora. El que James le riera la gracia a Sirius, solo provocó que el calor de las mejillas de la pelirroja subiera hasta confundirse con su pelo. Intentó disimularlo recogiendo sus libros, y alisándose la falda.

- Bueno, como aún hay tiempo creo que voy a buscar a Grace –dijo para librarse de la escena incómoda-.

- Podía sentir la mirada de James y la sonrisa burlona de Sirius a sus espaldas.

- Vale, pues hasta luego –se despidió James sentándose perezosamente en el sofá-.

- A las cinco –le repitió Lily-. Hasta luego.

Y salió del retrato, dejando a James y Sirius pasando el único momento de libertad que les permitirían esa tarde.

- Deberías hacerme caso –dijo Sirius cuando la prefecta salió de la sala-.

- Deja de montarte cuentos, Padfoot. Yo ya no hago caso a nadie –protestó James poniendo los ojos en blanco-.

- ¡Por una vez sí, Prongs! ¡Esa pelirroja te está buscando! –exclamó exaltado-.

- Pad, que ella solo me ve como un amigo.

- Entonces tendré que echarme más amigas para que me enseñen su ropa interior...

- ¡Era un camisón! Tú es que... vamos, no entiendes a las chicas. Para ellas es normal enseñarse ropa y eso.

- Ya, pero no enseñársela a un tío... Ya ves a McGonagall no la pareció tan normal –añadió riéndose-.

- Conmigo sí es normal, aunque McGonagall no lo entienda. ¿Sabes cómo me llama, no? Su "mejor amigo". Vamos, el pringado que la ve arreglarse para tener citas con los demás. Ese soy yo.

- ¿Entonces volvemos a la tradición de hacerles la vida imposible a los pretendientes de la pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente-.

- No... –contestó James desganado-. Ya te dije el año pasado que eso se había acabado. Lily me lo pidió por favor.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua molesto.

- Si entre que Moony pasa más tiempo encerrado con Rachel que con nosotros (y no quiero pensar qué andan haciendo), que Peter se me está yendo al lado oscuro con tanto Slytherin alrededor y que tú cada día eres más muermo, ¡los merodeadores se desintegran!

James sonrió ampliamente.

- Alguno de estos días volveremos a montarla, para demostrarte que los merodeadores siguen más vivos que nunca.

- ¿Algún plan ronda por tu maquiavélica mente? –preguntó Sirius excitado y curioso-.

- ¡Déjame un margen de tiempo, colega! –exclamó el capitán divertido-. ¡Que agobio! Entre el equipo, las rondas y las bromas, no voy a tener tiempo para mi.

- ¡Quejicus! –le llamó Sirius riendo-.

- ¡Antes muerto que Quejicus! –exclamó James como una declaración de intenciones-.

OO—OO

Antes de que tuviera que marchar a pasar el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, Sadie caminó con parsimonia hasta el patio. Atravesó los soportales, y de lejos distinguió una figura sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra. Como cada tarde desde hacía una semana, Regulus no había faltado a la cita.

No estaba bien dicho. No era una cita. Ni siquiera quedaban. Simplemente, sin hablar, se ponían de acuerdo en verse en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora todos los días. Solo para hablar. Charlar.

Algo tan simple como eso, puede resultar un alivio para dos personas que tienen tanto que esconder. Se sentían cómodos hablando el uno con el otro, pues sabían que podían confiar en que se guardaría esa conversación. No es que hubiera crecido una gran confianza entre ellos de la noche a la mañana, es que ambos habían hablado demasiado, y sabían que si callaban los secretos ajenos, el otro guardaría los suyos.

Se sentó junto a él, sin hablar, como de costumbre. Regulus apenas movió la cabeza. Un insignificante saludo. Un modo de hacerla saber que la había oído llegar. Y estuvieron en silencio largo rato. No era incómodo en absoluto. En el momento en que les apeteciera, uno de los dos comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó Regulus en voz baja-.

- Normal... Algunas clases tediosas y una pelea divertida de los chicos.

Se volvieron a quedar callados, Regulus no opinó nada y Sadie no añadió más.

- ¿Y tú día, qué tal? –preguntó la chica mirando a los alumnos que paseaban por el patio-.

- Normal también... Acabo de tener entrenamiento de quidditch. Ha sido difícil aguantar, Hinkes estaba muy alterada. Decía algo de inútiles, mestizos y sangres sucias... ¿habéis hecho algo?

- Hoy no hemos tenido clase con ellos –argumentó Sadie encogiéndose de hombros-. Si han hecho algo fuera de clase, yo no me he enterado.

- Aunque no te habría molestado, ¿no? –preguntó Regulus con una pequeña sonrisa, como quien sabe que ha acertado una pregunta en un examen-.

Sadie se encogió de hombros y sonrió también.

- Ya sabes que la mayoría no me caen bien. No me gusta la mente que tienen...

- Quizá deberías observar un poco más –la dijo Regulus-. Tú te dejas llevar por la primera impresión. Sí que lo haces –añadió al ver que ella iba a protestar-. Les observas un minuto, y ya crees saber todo de ellos. Te equivocaste con Grace, y hasta conmigo, y ya lo empiezas a admitir. ¿Quién te dice que no te pasa con más?

- ¿Y con quién me equivoco, según tú?

Regulus se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de recordar un nombre concreto que dar a la chica.

- Con Snape –dijo al final. Al oír el resoplido de Sadie, añadió-. Ese chico vivió un infierno antes de venir al colegio, y no ha sido el más afortunado aquí tampoco. Aquellos que consideras tan buenos y divertidos, como Potter y sus amigos –lo dijo así, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mencionar a su hermano-. Les consideras unos santos, ¿has mirado más hondo? Quizá verías cosas que no te gustarían...

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que les considero unos santos? –preguntó Sadie enarcando una ceja-. Si les considerara así, no me caerían bien. Dudo que yo sea una buena persona, así que sería incongruente que les pidiera eso a los demás... En cuanto a tu amigo, me pone especialmente nerviosa. ¿Has mirado alguna vez sus pensamientos? No sabe hacia dónde va, qué mirar, de quién fiarse. Parece primero un pobre mago desamparado, y al instante te encuentras con los peores deseos de muerte que hayas visto. Creo que ni siquiera él mismo sabe qué clase de persona es.

- Es solo que está confundido. Pronto se aclarará y elegirá el camino correcto.

- Yo diría que su camino ya le ha escogido –comentó Sadie recordando haberle visto en la reunión secreta en Hogsmeade-.

Regulus sonrió como si se tratase de un tierno recuerdo.

- Probablemente, sí –aceptó-. Pero aún no está del todo comprometido con la causa. Cuando se aclare, será un gran siervo.

- ¿Sabes que sabe oclumancia? –le preguntó Sadie incorporándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos-.

- Sí –respondió Regulus con tranquilidad-. Pero solo la usa cuando cree que le van a leer...

- Ya aprenderá a tener las barreras siempre alzadas. –comentó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa-. En cuanto salga a la guerra auténtica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Regulus curioso-. ¿Sabes algo? ¿Tu hermano ha visto algo?

Sadie sonrió divertida. Sí. Regulus sabía el extraño poder que tenía Jeff. Era extraño que él lo supiera, cuando no se lo habían dicho ni a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Jeff probablemente pondría el grito en el cielo si lo supiera, pero ella se lo había contado a su nuevo amigo sin consultarle en absoluto.

- Era una frase hecha. No sé nada. Relájate –rió al ver la expresión del chico-. Jeff tiene visiones sobre cosas más importantes que el mediocre de tu amigo.

Regulus se volvió a recostar tranquilamente en el banco. Sadie le observó unos instantes, pensando en Jeff, en su poder, en Regulus. No. No debía preocuparse por habérselo dicho. Ella sabía un secreto del chico mucho más peligroso, como el hecho de que era mortífago. Alguien con una vida así, no se molestaría en alguien como Jeff.

Se habían contado muchas cosas durante esa semana. Casi podía asegurar que, aparte de su padre, y probablemente su madre, nadie más la había conocido tanto. Al final, ese muchacho, que era más pequeño que ella en edad, pero no por eso en mente, se había convertido en un amigo. Uno de los buenos. Y eso que ella no era muy dada a hacer amigos... Se habían contado casi todo. Y decía "casi", porque sabía que había cosas de Regulus que ella no conocía. Al igual que él no conocía todos sus secretos. Había cosas que jamás le contaría a nadie...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_12 de noviembre de 1977_

_Era extraño. Acababa de pasar un rato agradable con alguien que no estaba segura ni siquiera de que le cayera bien. Cuando Regulus la había propuesto ir a dar una vuelta, había aceptado para tener una excusa de huir de la sala común de Gryffindor, de la celebración de la victoria y las preguntas sobre los heridos. Había huido de la atención que podría tener. Y, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, había pasado un buen rato._

_Al principio habían existido muchos huecos de silencio, bastante incomodidad. Pero cuando encontraron un tema del que hablar, parecía que este no se agotara. Tenían el mismo humor cínico, la misma frialdad, la misma necesidad de soledad... Casi era preocupante darse cuenta de que Regulus Black, tal vez, fuese un buen chico. Se había hecho una idea de él, y la molestaba mucho fallar en sus conclusiones. Cosa que últimamente parecía estar haciendo muy a menudo. Tal vez debajo del mortífago había un buen corazón..._

_En estas cosas iba pensando, mientras caminaba mirando los retratos de los pasillos que conducían a la torre. De repente, un grito la llamó la atención. Se detuvo y miró alrededor. Nada. Se encogió de hombros pensando en que lo habría imaginado. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, oyó otro grito, quizá un poco más cercano. Nerviosa, comenzó a escudriñar a su izquierda, su derecha, delante, atrás..._

_- ¡Sadie! _

_Otra vez. Era Jeff, no tenía dudas. Parecía provenir de algún lugar a su izquierda, donde había una bifurcación que terminaba en unas escaleras. Echó a correr hacia allí, con miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo. Le encontró subiendo las escaleras, dos plantas más abajo. Estas se movieron de su lugar, y el muchacho saltó para poder cogerlas._

_Sadie bajó corriendo y Jeff continuó subiendo, hasta que se encontraron._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella con el corazón en la boca-._

_- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Llevo media hora buscándote por todo el castillo!_

_- Pues... ¡¿a ti qué te importa?! ¿Quieres algo o disfrutas haciendo el imbécil? _

_- Ha llegado otra carta –la dijo mostrándola un sobre rasgado y algo doblado-._

_Sadie miró la carta, y luego a su hermano a los ojos, el cual sonreía alegremente. Sin detenerse a ver qué ocurría, le cogió del brazo y le llevó hacia uno de los pasillos, desierto en ese momento._

_Jeff la pasó la carta y conjuró un muffliato a cada lado del pasillo, para evitar que nadie espiara su conversación. Sadie leyó la carta con avidez y, a medida que avanzaba, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista hacia su hermano, con una amplia sonrisa._

_- ¿Semanas? –preguntó casi sin creérselo-._

_- ¡Semanas! ¡Puede que hasta antes de Navidad! –exclamó Jeff exultante de felicidad-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

_- ¡Se acabará, por fin se va a acabar! –exclamó Sadie abrazándose a su hermano-._

_Era extraño que tuvieran un acercamiento así, pero la noticia lo merecía. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, sonrientes, felices, esperanzados. Hasta un par de lágrimas de alegría cayeron de sus ojos. Cuando se soltaron, Sadie se pasó la mano por los ojos rápidamente, pero a Jeff no le importó que le viera llorar._

_- Ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca –aseguró él aclarándose la garganta-._

_- Sí, ahora más que nunca, debemos ir con pies de plomo. ¡Merlín, espero que no haya problemas!_

_- Llevan muchos meses investigando, lo tienen controlado. Además, sabes que no nos habrían avisado si no lo tuvieran casi confirmado. ¡Que ganas tengo de que termine!_

_- No lo sabes tú bien –contestó su hermana rodando los ojos con una sonrisa impresa en el rostro-._

_Jeff se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente._

_- Va a ser difícil ocultarlo entonces... –admitió preocupado. Pensó en Nicole-. Me refiero, a que no nos perdonarán. El primero Dumbledore._

_- Ya... –corroboró Sadie asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¡Pero ya nos ocuparemos entonces de todo eso! ¡Y merece la pena lo que sea que quieran hacernos!_

_Jeff asintió, recuperando la sonrisa. Cualquier cosa merecía la pena si eso salía bien._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- ¿Tú no habías quedado con Grace y el otro? –preguntó Regulus sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

Sadie dio un bote en el asiento, y al mirar el reloj de la torre, vio que efectivamente, llegaba tarde.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Tengo que irme.

- Hasta mañana... –dijo Regulus mirando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse-.

OO—OO

En una de las calles de los suburbios de Londres, en un vecindario muggle para nada especial, en un edificio en absoluto llamativo, estaba a punto de tener lugar una reunión secreta.

No era algo nuevo que la Orden del Fénix se reuniera en East End. Llevaban más de un año con el cuarto general ubicado en esa oscura zona del corazón londinense. Los más cercanos a ese lugar, la mayoría borrachos y prostitutas, no se fijaban en las personas que aparecían en los callejones cercanos. No les parecía llamativo que todos se dirigieran al mismo bloque abandonado, más bien no parecían verlos entrar.

Una pareja de magos se apareció en una de las bocacalles y, cogidos de la mano, se dispusieron a cruzar la calle hacia su destino. De camino, la mujer se quedó observando a un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y tenían en una de sus manos una jeringuilla. Su mirada estaba perdida, y tenía una sonrisa ausente en el rostro. La mujer no pudo evitar un gesto de asco, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando uno de los compañeros del hombre la miró amenazadoramente. El hombre que la acompañaba la pasó un brazo por los hombros, de forma protectora, y la instó a entrar en el edificio.

Una vez dentro, la mujer no reprimió un escalofrío, que su marido contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva. Subieron dos plantas hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo antiguo que se caía a pedazos. El hombre llamó a la puerta de la derecha, y tras esta se vio una gran sombra.

- Identifícate –exigió la voz tosca de un hombre tras la puerta-.

- Soy Frank Longbottom, auror del ministerio, casado con Alice Longbottom. Hijo de Emer y Augusta Longbottom. Albus Dumbledore me confió esta dirección como guardián de los secretos de la Orden del Fénix.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y Frank le cedió el paso a su esposa. Dentro se encontraba un hombre muy alto, más que la mayoría y de anchos hombros. Su cabello era castaño y largo, recogido en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Le dirigió a Alice un sonrisa amistosa y chocó las manos con Frank. Este le sonrió de vuelta.

- Gideon amigo, ya hacía tiempo que no te veía.

- Ya sabes, hemos estado intentando rastrear a los Lestrange pero los malditos están bien escondidos...

- A esos en concreto, yo diría que es casi imposible encontrarlos –le dijo Frank comprensivamente, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda-.

Ignorando la conversación de ellos, Alice se había internado en el lugar, saludando a sus compañeros con la cabeza. Pasó por al lado de Caradoc Dearborn y Marlene McKinnon, y se detuvo un segundo a saludar a Edgar Bones y su hijo mayor, Anthony. Al fondo de la sala encontró enseguida a quien buscaba, agradeciendo que la chica hubiera asistido. Estaba sentada en un viejo sillón, algo apartada de todos, con la mirada perdida y los hombros caídos. Alice se fijó en su expresión mientras se acercaba, su pelo, castaño oscuro, estaba desenmarañado y la tapaba los ojos, mientras caía desordenadamente hasta por encima de sus hombros. Su larga nariz se estremecía ligeramente mientras suspiraba, abriendo su pequeña boca con labios gruesos y secos.

Cuando estuvo delante, comprendió que la mujer no la había visto, y puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Dorcas... –susurró como intentando despertarla-.

La mujer dio un respingo al salir de su ensoñación, y miró a Alice con ojos cansados. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer a su amiga, y se dejó abrazar por ella.

- Alice... –susurró contra su hombro tras unos momentos de silencio-. Aún no te he dado las gracias por traer a Matt a casa...

- Siento no haber llegado a tiempo –sollozó Alice con pena-.

- Habría sido imposible, amiga. –la dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y continuó hablando con la voz ronca de la emoción-. Mi hermano murió el mismo día que desapareció, estoy segura. Lo importante es que ahora está en casa. Le hemos enterrado junto a mi abuelo. Él querría haber estado allí.

- Perdona por no haber ido, yo...

- La vida continúa y la Orden no puede detenerse por eso. Créeme que lo he entendido. McGonagall ha pasado por el cementerio. Ha sido muy amable de su parte.

Alice miró el rostro derrotado de su amiga. Demostraba una gran entereza, pese a que debía sentirse horriblemente al haber perdido a su hermano pequeño. Pero Dorcas era así, se sobreponía a todo, como lo había hecho tras quedarse viuda. Era una persona a quien ella admiraba profundamente, pero sabía que jamás podría ser como ella. No se imaginaba seguir con su vida si algún día la faltaba Frank, simplemente no tenía tanta fortaleza.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres? –la preguntó-.

- Devastados. Sobretodo mi madre. Me culpa de todo, por haber convencido a Matt para entrar en la Orden. Mi padre me ha dicho que ella solo habla a través de su dolor, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tiene razón...

Alice negó con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente.

- No, Dorcas. Matt era así, era su elección. No era el típico hombre que se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada. Y, en la medida que has podido, siempre cuidaste que nada le pasara. Simplemente hay cosas que tú no puedes controlar.

La mujer asintió gravemente, y su mentón comenzó a temblar como si fuese a llorar. Alice consideró que sería lo normal, y se preparó para consolar a su amiga. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta la hizo girarse, al igual que al resto, hacia el pequeño y destartalado salón que había a su izquierda. Pudo ver a Albus Dumbledore entrando en compañía de su jefe, Alastor Moody.

Con un gesto de su mano, les invitó a sentarse en las sillas que Moody había conjurado delante del sillón que había para el anciano. Sin embargo, este no se sentó en él, sino que caminó hacia donde estaban Frank, Alice y Dorcas. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de esta última, que compuso una sonrisa más amplia que la que le había dedicado a su amiga.

- Siento no haber podido darte mis condolencias antes, Dorcas. Matt era un muchacho muy valiente y bondadoso. No te imaginas cómo me arrepiento ahora de haberle enviado solo. Te juro que pensé que era una misión inofensiva...

Había dolor de verdad en los ojos azules del hombre, y Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella también se sentía responsable, pues Frank y ella habían buscado por el lugar insistentemente, sin encontrar el cadáver del joven, que se encontraba medio enterrado en un bosque. Quizá Dorcas tenía razón y murió el primer día, pero Alice no paraba de pensar que quizá le habrían mantenido prisionero, y le habrían torturado mientras su esposo y ella fracasaban en su búsqueda.

Esa sensación se fue cuando Dumbledore se giró hacia el matrimonio y les dedicó unas palabras de consuelo también a ellos. Aún no se acostumbraba a que el director de Hogwarts supiera qué sentía en todo momento, y qué debía decir para que se sintiera mejor. Era, sin duda, un mago fascinante. El mejor magos de todos los tiempos.

La reunión comenzó como siempre. Dieron informe de todo lo que habían averiguado cada uno, y comenzaron a hacer divagaciones. Ya llevaban más de un cuarto de hora reunidos, cuando hubo nuevos golpes en la puerta. Fue Frank quien se levantó en esa ocasión, seguido de Benji Fenwick, quien ya tenía en sus manos la varita. Dumbledore continuó hablando con total tranquilidad. Seguramente él ya sabía quién era.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Alice vio a su esposo volver junto a Benji y otros cuatro hombres. Delante iban los hermanos Divon, Andrea y Ethan, hablando con Tomás Mendes. Benji iba tras ellos, mirándoles escrutadoramente. A Alice no la extrañó. Los tres estaban como si hubiesen salido de una batalla, sucios, despeinados y con la ropa rasgada. Notó como Dumbledore detenía su discurso solo un segundo, y miró a los recién llegados. Tras un gesto de Mendes el comandante de la Orden continuó hablando.

Alice no comprendía qué ocurría, pero ya llevaba semanas observando actitudes extrañas entre el director y esos cuatro. Por cierto, faltaba el último. Adam Potter venía más rezagado, hablando en susurros con su esposo, y en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeros. Frank volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar junto a su esposa, y Potter tomó asiento en la silla contigua.

Después de eso, la reunión continuó con normalidad. Al acabar, Alastor Moody le hizo un gesto a Alice para invitarla a aproximarse. Ella sabía qué ocurriría después, lo había hablado esa misma mañana con su jefe. Soltó la mano de Frank, quien se la había tomado al término de la reunión. Este la miró sorprendido y ella solo le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que ya le explicaría más tarde.

Llegó hacia donde su jefe hablaba con tranquilidad con Dumbledore, y al verla el anciano la recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Moody, sin embargo, miró a su amigo algo más serio. Por un momento pareció titubear, y a Alice no la extrañó. Ella consideraba buena su idea, pero no estaba segura que Dumbledore pensara de igual modo. Tras el instante de duda, el auror captó la atención de Dumbledore y, tras asegurarse que nadie más le oía más que ellos tres, habló:

- Albus, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

La mirada del director se volvió preocupada, pero su rostro continuó sereno. Alastor continuó hablando:

- Como ya sabrás, en el departamento de aurores tenemos bastantes problemas de personal. Y a Alice y a mi se nos ha ocurrido algo que podría beneficiarnos tanto a nosotros como a la Orden.

Dumbledore le miró durante un segundo, y después desvió su mirada hacia Alice. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, adquiriendo un gesto de conversación relajada.

- Os escucho –dijo finalmente-.

OO—OO

En la biblioteca, Kate tenía la cabeza enterrada en un gran libro de color marrón oscuro. Escuchaba de vez en cuando el bufido molesto de Samantha Hinkes, quien aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de quidditch, y al instante siempre venía el suspiro cansado de Dulcy Yexter.

Era incómodo tener que hacer un trabajo con dos Slytherins, quienes tenían mal carácter y ni siquiera sabían estar bien entre ellos. Supuestamente eran amigas. Ellas dos y Amanda Tyler siempre estaban juntas, pero muy revueltas. Se peleaban continuamente. Al parecer, habían venido a la biblioteca después de una de sus discusiones. Llegaron tarde, pues Kate ya llevaba veinte minutos esperándolas. Hinkes apenas movió la cabeza como saludo, y Yexter, un poco más amable, dijo que esta había acabado tarde el entrenamiento de quidditch.

Desde entonces, apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué libros investigar. Miró de nuevo el pergamino que les había repartido el profesor Slughorn. Poción multijugos. Bueno, era conocida, pero lo malo es que había mucha información que buscar. Cuándo, dónde y por quién fue creada, posibles efectos secundarios, históricos momentos que haya tenido esa poción...

Una hora llevaban buscando, y no habían encontrado aún gran cosa por donde empezar. Miró hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, donde Remus, James y Lily cuchicheaban en voz baja sobre unos libros, y de vez en cuando se reían. ¡Así sí que daba gusto trabajar! Por un momento, pensó que ojalá el profesor la hubiera puesto en el equipo de Sirius y Grace. Sadie habría sabido desenvolverse mucho mejor con semejantes compañeras, y ella habría estado con su novio y con su amiga. Ellos dos estaban a un par de mesas de ella, solos. Sadie no había aparecido aún, y los chicos estaban con los brazos cruzados sobre los pergaminos, esperándola.

- Por lo que pone aquí, el único libro donde está la receta es en _Moste Potente Potions_. –dijo Dulcy levantando la vista del libro-. Pero creo que está en la sección prohibida, así que necesitaremos permiso.

- Voy a preguntarle a la señora Pince si nos lo puede dar ella, o tiene que ser un profesor –se ofreció Kate levantándose-.

Instintivamente, recogió sus libros y los llevó consigo, para evitar que esas chicas hurgaran en sus cosas. Salió al pasillo más cercano a las estanterías, el menos concurrido, y comenzó a andar hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria. De repente, unos niños de segundo salieron corriendo de las estanterías, llevándose por delante a Kate, quien acabó en el suelo junto a todos sus libros.

Bufando en voz baja para que la bibliotecaria no la riñera también a ella, Kate se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. De la nada, una mano la tendió un trozo de pergamino usado. Se sonrojó cuando reconoció en él, la carta que habí recibido el día que se peleó con Sirius.

- Grac... –se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta, al ver que quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de ella, no era otro que Derek Rumsfelt-.

- De nada –respondió él mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Tienes miedo a hablarme, Kate?

- Pero, ¿qué dices? –dijo recogiendo sus libros y mirando al suelo-.

- Como te has quedado a mitad de palabra... y no me miras a la cara.

Kate levantó la mirada, y la fijó directamente en los ojos del chico, quien sonrió.

- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

- Gracias por ayudarme, Derek –suspiró ella levantándose y caminando de nuevo-.

- ¡Ey espera! ¿Podemos hablar?

Kate le miró con suspicacia, pero al ver su expresión tranquila, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba Sirius, pero el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha leyendo un libro. Sadie ya había llegado, y la única que parecía darse cuenta de su conversación era Grace, quien estaba algo tensa. La hizo un gesto para indicarla que todo estaba bien, y se metió entre las estanterías, para evitar que su novio les viera y comenzara otra pelea a lo tonto.

- Dime –le dijo apoyándose contra una ventana y mirándole seriamente-.

- Solo quería decirte, que aunque tu situación haya cambiado un poco, no tenemos por qué dejar de ser amigos...

- Eso depende... ¿es verdad todo lo que me ha contado Grace? –le preguntó con una seriedad inusitada en ella-.

Derek se puso serio al instante. Su mirada se volvió más fiera, y la mandíbula se tensó.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- De hecho, muchas cosas. De ti, de ella... de mi.

- No te entiendo... –dijo Derek, aunque por su expresión, estaba claro que algo sí entendía-.

- ¿Es cierto que solo saliste con ella para intentar acostarte con ella? ¿De verdad eres tan cínico como para engañar de esa manera a una persona, y luego vanagloriarte ante tus amigos de una mentira?

Derek suspiró fuertemente, y cerró los ojos, huyendo de la furiosa mirada de Kate.

- Kate, déjame que...

- ¡No, si aún hay más! –añadió ella con una risa amarga-. ¿Es verdad que solo quisiste ser mi amigo haber si yo caía? ¿Es cierto que si ella no te hubiera dejado, habrías intentado estar con las dos a la vez, a pesar de saber que somos amigas desde hace años? ¿Es verdad que, mientras yo te creía un amigo y te confiaba mis cosas, solo me recomendabas estar alejada de mi novio para aprovecharte? ¿Es cierto que no te importa nadie que no seas tú mismo?

- ¡Solo déjame explicarte todo eso! –pidió él desesperado al ver que la chica estaba a punto de llorar-.

- Es decir, que no lo niegas... –susurró Kate con amargura. Habría preferido pensar que era mentira, que su amigo no la había utilizado. Pero Grace había tenido razón con todo-.

- Yo...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek no supo qué decir. Querría habérselo explicado todo. Por qué era como era. Por qué pasaba por alto los sentimientos de los demás. Por qué utilizaba a las chicas sin sentir nada por ellas... hasta que llegó ella. Le gustaría haberle explicado que lo que empezó siendo un juego más, acabó siendo algo mucho más profundo. Le gustaría haberle dicho que lo que ella le había hecho sentir, con su dulzura, su simpatía y su timidez, no se lo había hecho sentir nunca nadie antes. Pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas, y no pudo más que seguir frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, de color aguamarina, con la boca abierta y el corazón en la mano. Kate le miró con decepción y negó con la cabeza. Pasó por su lado para marcharse, pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Se volvió hacia él, y le miró con dureza, pese a que él le sacaba la cabeza. Sacó de entre sus cosas la carta arrugada que él la había dado minutos antes, y se la tendió.

- Toma. Quizá esto se lo puedas dar a la próxima. Te reconozco que eres bueno. Ser capaz de escribir eso sin sentirlo...

Entonces sí se dio la vuelta para irse. Derek tomó el pergamino en sus manos y los desdobló con curiosidad, mientras la miraba de reojo.

"_...__Si, aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, pudiera sentir tus labios sobre los míos, moriría feliz. Estoy enamorado."_

- ¿Qué? ¡Kate! –la llamó con la cara desencajada de la confusión-. ¿Qué es esto?

Ella se volvió, y le vio con el brazo extendido, y el ceño fruncido.

- Tu carta. La que me escribiste. –le dijo con rencor-.

- No... Yo nunca te escribí nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? –confusa, anduvo de nuevo los pasos hacia él, y cogió la carta vacilante. Sí. Era esa. Cuatro líneas con el sentimiento más bonito que había visto en su vida-. Sí. Me la dejaste en el libro de Transformaciones el día que Peter hizo volar la lámpara de la biblioteca. ¿No te acuerdas?

- Me acuerdo de ese día, pero no te dejé ninguna carta. Yo no la había visto hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué me quieres...?

Kate no entendía nada. Había estado convencida que esa carta era de él. La había pedido el libro justo antes de que la apareciera la carta. Era por eso por lo que se había acercado a él, por lo que habían comenzado a ser amigos. Llegó a creer que la había escrito para llamar su atención y tener a alguien con quien hablar de sus problemas con Grace. Después, cuando lo dejó con esta y aseguró no sentir nada por ella, se incomodó pensando que quizá era cierto lo que la había escrito. Más tarde, cuando Grace la confesó todo lo que le había oído decir, pensó que se lo había inventado todo para utilizarlas a las dos. ¿Y ahora resultaba que ni siquiera la había escrito él? Entonces, ¿de quién era la carta?

- Kate, verás... –comenzó a decir Derek de nuevo-.

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Aturdida, y con la carta en la mano, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa, donde la dos Slytherins la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Dulcy-.

- ¿Qué? –Kate aún estaba un poco en trance, y no sabía de que la hablaba la chica-.

- El permiso, Hagman. ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Pince? –insistió Samantha-.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –exclamó Kate para después levantarse e ir a paso apresurado hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria-.

- Será inútil... –bufó Samantha lo bastante alto para que Kate la oyera-.

- Sammy, tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor –pidió la serpiente rubia-.

Hinkes se volvió hacia su amiga molesta y la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿De repente te has vuelto amante de los impuros, Dulcy? –preguntó cínicamente-.

- En absoluto –respondió su amiga secamente-. Pero bastante tengo con tener que hacer un trabajo con una mestiza, para que encima por culpa de tus malos rollos, el tiempo que tengo que pasar a su lado sea mayor. Así que compórtate, y podremos volver antes a la sala común a quitarnos el olor a sucio que desprende.

OO—OO

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

- ¡James, llevas media hora refunfuñando! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de seguir con el libro? –le regañó Lily en voz baja mientras le fulminaba con la mirada-.

El moreno volvió la vista al libro bufando, mientras Remus le miraba negando con la cabeza divertido. Sabía que James no aguantaría mucho en la biblioteca, pero esta vez había hecho un record. Apenas llevaban cuarenta minutos allí, y James ya llevaba media hora quejándose.

Diez minutos más tarde, y después de que Lily hubiera asesinado diez veces a James con la mirada por sus interrupciones, Remus levantó la vista del libro.

- Bueno, de momento sabemos que se tarda seis meses en hacer, así que podemos ir buscando la receta y recolectando los ingredientes. Lo de la investigación podemos hacerlo mientras se cuece a fuego lento.

- Sí, es verdad... –suspiró Lily recostándose en la silla-.

- Pero, ¿no tendremos que hacerlo aquí, no? –preguntó James con la cabeza apoyada en su mano de forma despreocupada-.

Lily se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos e inspiró fuerte.

- Paciencia, Merlín, paciencia...

Remus miró a James, quien estaba intentando aguantarse la risa. Casi se le escapa una carcajada al comprender. ¡Maldito Prongs! ¡Todo ese cuento lo estaba haciendo para hacerla rabiar a Lily! Si es que hay hábitos que no se pierden... Su amigo le guiñó un ojo divertido, y Remus le hizo un gesto de precaución. Una cosa era divertirse y otra volver a comportarse como el ratón y el gato. Y él conocía muy bien el carácter de Lily...

OO—OO

Peter acababa de reunirse con sus compañeros hacía apenas unos minutos. De momento, la cosa iba bien. Snape y Mulciber le habían ignorado y Mary había sido la encargada de decirle cómo pensaban seguir, por lo que Peter estaba más relajado.

- Pettigrew, vete a buscar "Manual para el preparador de pociones, nivel amateur" –ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista de los apuntes que estaba tomando-.

- ¿Y por qué yo? –protestó el chico molesto-.

- Porque ya que tengo que cargar contigo, al menos podrías hacer algo útil, para variar.

- ¿Quieres que le obligue, Severus? –preguntó Mulciber con una sonrisa sádica y la varita rodando en sus manos-.

Peter se levantó al instante, provocando la risa de ambos Slytherins. Mary rodó los ojos y se levantó detrás de él.

- Yo te ayudo –le dijo entrando en uno de los pasillos de las estanterías de libros-.

- Gracias por ponerte de mi lado –la sonrió Peter de vuelta-.

- Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? Yo no me pongo del lado de nadie. Solo del mío. Quiero aprobar este trabajo, así que me conviene que haya paz. Al menos, mientras trabajemos.

- No sé por qué eres amiga de ellos –dijo el chico resentido-.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Mary tranquilamente mientras buscaba el libro-.

- Son mala gente –murmuró Peter con la mirada desviada-. Intentar marginar a los hijos de muggles y...

- Y tus amigos intentan marginarlos a ellos. ¿Qué diferencia hay? Es odio de igual modo. Unos odian una cosa, y otros, otra. ¿O es que el odio de tus amigos está más justificado? Soy amiga de ellos porque coincidimos en la misma casa, igual que me llevo bien con algunos amigos tuyos y también tengo amigos en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Me sorprende que aún no hayas captado mi forma de pensar, Peter –le dijo como regañándole-. Yo no juzgo a nadie. No veo malos ni buenos. Solo distintas formas de pensar, y quizá algún comportamiento radical con respecto a esas ideas. Todos somos iguales. Y, por cierto, aquí, Gryffindor o Slytherins, todos sacaremos la misma nota. Y por el bien de todos, aconsejo que sea buena, porque necesito una media alta en mis EXTASIS.

Y tras encontrar el libro en la estantería, se volvió hacia la mesa, donde comenzó a hablar en susurros con Snape. Peter se quedó mirándola desde lejos algo extrañado. En algo había acertado: No conseguía comprender su forma de pensar.

OO—OO

- Bueno Albus, ¿qué opinas? –preguntó Alastor compartiendo una mirada nerviosa con Alice-.

- No lo sé, Alastor, amigo mío. Por mucho que la mayoría sean mayores de edad, no me gusta meter a mis estudiantes en esto.

- Pero señor –intervino Alice-. No es nada peligroso. Sería como un juego para ellos, y yo estaría para controlar la situación. Ninguno tiene que saber el fin de todo hasta finales de curso, cuando ya sean dueños de sus vidas. Esto solo consistiría en un concurso para ver el ganador. Yo solo observaría si hay alguno que destaque, y apuntar sus nombres. Los estudiamos, los investigamos, averiguamos sus intenciones de futuro. Y según veamos, a final de curso les hacemos la proposición de unirse a los aurores y la Orden.

- Sin riesgos. Sería algo controlado, un juego nada más, como bien ha dicho Alice –continuó su jefe-.

Dumbledore parecía algo reacio. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor. Sabía que en ese curso había grandes promesas, y probablemente alguno querría ser auror. Quizá habría otros que no se lo habrían planteado, y puede que esa fuera la manera de convencerles. Bien es cierto que él no estaba a favor de reclutar niños recién graduados, pero Merlín sabía que necesitaban personal. Los partidarios de Voldemort crecían cada vez más, y en la Orden del Fénix apenas había una veintena de luchadores. Además, hacía tres años que nadie se presentaba para auror. La alta mortalidad de esos últimos años, no daba ganas de integrarse en el cuerpo. Suspiró derrotado, aunque quizás, ganador.

- Está bien. Aceptó vuestra idea –dijo finalmente-.

Moody se irguió contento, con una risa ronca, mientras Alice sonreía ilusionada.

- No se arrepentirá –le prometió la chica-.

- Eso espero, Alice. Te espero en Hogwarts. Si me disculpáis, voy a volver para comunicarlo esta misma tarde.

Se despidió del resto con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa amable, y salió por la puerta lateral por la que había entrado. Una vez fuera del edificio, se apresuró a meterse por la primera bocacalle que vio, y se desapareció en Hogsmeade, a los pies del imponente castillo que era Hogwarts.

OO—OO

- Bien, organicémonos –comenzó Gisele sacando un pergamino-.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para dar ordenes, traidora? –protestó Amycus Carrow inclinándose en una silla que se balanceaba en sus dos patas traseras-.

- No tienes por qué insultarla –afirmó Jeff en voz baja-.

- ¿Y qué me harás si lo hago? –preguntó el chico dejando caer las dos patas delanteras y acercando su grasienta cara llena de granos a la de Jeff-.

Este se echó para atrás en el asiento, y bajó la cabeza. Amycus se echó a reír y dio una palmada a Macnair, quien se reía del Gryffindor. Jeff le lanzó a Gis una mirada de disculpa, y la chica le sonrió levemente, antes de volver a ponerse seria con los otros dos chicos.

- Muy bien. Si esas tenemos, iré a hablar con el profesor Slughorn y le diré que el trabajo lo hacemos Jeff y yo, y que vosotros preferís repetir el curso de pociones.

- Sí claro, y justo el jefe de los Slytherins te va a hacer caso a ti –la contestó de burla Macnair. Después, él y Amycus volvieron a reírse de los chicos-.

Gisele no perdió la calma, y solo sonrió con arrogancia.

- Puede que a mi no –contestó-. Pero la diré a Lily que me ayuda a convencerlo. Y a ella sí la escuchará.

Los dos chicos se callaron cuando Gis nombró a la prefecta. Lo que decía era una incongruencia, pero estaba claro que si Evans se quejaba de su actitud frente al profesor, este no dudaría en castigarlos. Bien podían ser Slytherins, pero Evans era del club de Slug, algo que el hombre consideraba más importante que nada.

- No te atrevas a ir en nuestra contra, traidora o...

- ¿O qué, Macnair? –preguntó Gis con una sonrisa-. Me gustaría ver qué tienes pensado...

Se detuvo un momento al sentir un tirón en la manga derecha, y al bajar la vista, vio que era Jeff, quien intentaba llamar su atención. Le miró a los ojos y el chico, con la mirada, le pidió tranquilidad. Gis suspiró un momento, cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a mirar a los dos Slytherins, estaba más relajada.

- Trabajemos y acabemos antes cuanto antes. A ninguno de los presentes nos agrada la compañía, así que cuanto antes terminemos, mejor. Además, –añadió con un brillo en los ojos. No pudo evitarlo-, os conviene aprobar la asignatura. No querréis quedaros aquí un año más cuando hacéis tanta falta fuera, ¿no?

De repente, Jeff se levantó de la silla y la cogió del brazo con brusquedad. La arrastró hacia las estanterías antes de que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar.

- Gis, hazme el favor. No los provoques.

- ¿Y qué crees que van a hacer? –preguntó Gis divertida-.

- No nos arriesguemos –respondió él simplemente-.

Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los Slytherins, intentando ver si se habían calmado de este último comentario, y el rumbo de los acontecimientos había cambiado. Miró de nuevo a la chica que se reía disimuladamente de él. Debía tener cara de pánico, pero ella aún no había visto de lo que esos chicos eran capaces. Inspiró hondo y se volvió hacia la pared contraria, fingiendo mirar los títulos de los libros.

- Busquemos libros donde pueda haber Amortentia, y dejemos los malos rollos –dijo en voz baja, con un ligero tono de súplica-.

OO—OO

- Bueno, aquí pone que el Filtro de los Muertos fue inventado por Leticia Somnolens en fecha desconocida, lugar desconocido y circunstancias desconocidas... Esto da unos ánimos... –comentó Grace apoyando la frente en el libro que estaba leyendo-.

- Bueno, algo es algo –dijo Sadie-. Tenemos un nombre. Podemos empezar por ahí. La elaboración de la poción es bastante sencilla. Así que tendremos que dar más caña al tema de la investigación.

- Joder, nos va a tocar estar aquí horas y horas –se quejó Sirius de la poca información que tenían disponible-.

- Es un trabajo anual. No esperarías que todo fuese coser y cantar, ¿no? –ironizó Sadie-.

- ¡Ya, pero vaya mierda!

- ¿Tienes que ser tan malhablado? –suspiró Grace rodando los ojos-.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –preguntó Sirius mirándola mal-.

- ¿Vais a empezar tan pronto? –interrumpió Sadie al ver que Grace se había ofendido con el tono del chico-. Tenéis todo el curso para arrancaros la cabeza. No tengáis prisa.

Grace suspiró, y dejó pasar su enfado. Sirius se recostó en su silla más relajado, y con la mirada más tranquila.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Sadie cruzándose de brazos encima de la mesa-.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos para...?

- ¿El lunes? –propuso Sirius interrumpiendo a la rubia. Las chicas le miraron con las cejas alzadas, y él se encogió de hombros con un gesto genuino-. Habrá que dejar descansar la mente durante el fin de semana –justificó-.

Grace soltó una risita, y Sadie afirmó con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Los tres recogieron y salieron de la biblioteca, siendo seguidos a pocos metros por James, Remus y Lily.

- ¿Qué tal la tarde? –preguntó Grace cuando les vio salir-.

- Agotador –exclamó James fingiendo agobio-.

Lily le lanzó una mala mirada, y él se apresuró a poner la cara más inocente que conocía, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

- No puedo contigo, James. Tú sí que eres agotador...

- Sí, de eso presume, pero dudo que llegue a serlo tanto como yo –comentó Sirius dándole un segundo sentido a la frase-.

James se echó a reír, seguido de Remus. Lily se sonrojó y Grace le dio un golpe en el pecho al chico, murmurando algo que sonaba como "Siempre pensando en lo mismo...".

- Bueno "agotadores", si seguimos en la puerta formando escándalo, aún nos prohíben el paso –dijo Sadie-.

- Vamos un rato a la sala común –propuso Remus-. Antes de que los premios anuales decidan abandonarnos.

- Sí, desde que tienen su propia torre se lo han creído mucho –añadió Sirius-.

- Se han vuelto unos separatistas –coincidió Grace-.

James y Lily se miraron sonrientes, aguantando estoicamente las bromas de sus amigos. Subieron tres pisos hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Somormujo –dijo Sadie-.

Y el retrato se abrió, dando paso a una sala muy concurrida y de donde salían muchos gritos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Lily con voz autoritaria-.

Las voces se calmaron un poco, y la mayoría se giraron para ver quién había llegado. Al reconocerles, varios estudiantes avanzaron hacia ellos hablando al mismo tiempo emocionados.

- ¡Eh! ¡De uno en uno! –exclamó James molesto por no poder enterarse de nada-.

- ¡Que potra tenéis, tío! –le dijo Allan, el golpeador del equipo-.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius intercambiando una mirada confusa con James-.

- ¡Los de séptimo! –exclamó un chico de sexto-. ¡Es injusto! ¿Y nosotros qué?

- Si nos decís qué ocurre... –dijo Remus con voz calmada e intentando apaciguar los ánimos-.

- Mirad –respondió Allan señalando un cartel colgado en la sección de anuncios-.

Se seis se acercaron curiosos, encontrándose con un anuncio que estaba escrito de puño y letra por Albus Dumbledore, y que rezaba así:

**_CONCURSO DE DUELO_**

_Mañana, día 19 de noviembre a las 16:00 horas de la tarde, tendrá lugar en Hogwarts un concurso de duelo. Los participantes serán todos los estudiantes del séptimo año, por obligación, y sin posibilidad de que cualquier otro estudiante más joven pueda participar. El concurso se realizará a puerta cerrada, solo para los participantes, en el Gran Comedor. Será arbitrado por la auror del Ministerio Alice Longbottom._

_Esta noche, en la cena, se os informará de todo. Atentamente._

_Albus Dumbledore, director._

Sirius y James no pudieron retener un grito de celebración, al tiempo que Lily y Remus intercambiaban una mirada pensativa. Aquello era muy raro. Nunca les obligaban a participar en las actividades extraescolares, y menos tratándose de duelos, que no recordaban que se hubieran hecho hasta entonces en el colegio. Desde luego, las cosas estaban cambiando mucho, y no se sabía si para bien...

O-oOOo-O

_¡Se acabó por hoy! ¿Qué os parece? Lily y Mark ya han roto, así que no os cortéis que vuestros saltos de alegría y reviews con flores jajaja no queda ya nada para juntar a Lily y James, pero no diré cuándo exactamente, para daros la sorpresa xD_

_Quiero aclarar que los alumnos de sexto (Josh, Sarah, Johny, e incluso Jane) ni serán personajes continuos en el fic. Han salido estos capítulos porque era necesario, pero su historia no nos incumbe a nosotros xD Por otro lado, ¿qué me decís de ese momento? Jane es un poco diva a veces ¿eh?, disculpadme, pero la he adorado jajajaja_

_Adoro a James y Lily... ¿se pueden ser más tiernos? ¡Ay que dos! ¡Hasta picado son monos! Jejeje Y también adoro a James y Sirius!son como Zipi y Zape pero los dos morenos!jejejeje_

_Y Regulus y Sadie son amigos... bueno! No es de extrañar! Los dos se parecen mucho!jeje ¿Qué me decís de la carta de los hermanitos?:P_

_A mi de lo que más me chifla escribir es sobre la Orden y los mortífagos!se pone de interesante en esos momentos que no puedo parar de escribir!jejeje ¿Qué tal he dejado la reunión? ¡Hasta salió Anthony por un huequito!:P_

_Y, como veis, he puesto un poco de cada uno con sus trabajos, pero que les veamos empezar y cómo les irá. Vemos que las chicas Slytherin son más discretas que los chicos! sin ofender, pero suele ser así! somos más disimuladas y también más sibilinas jeje _

_Y claro... una de las cosas principales del capítulo! tanto Kate como Lily han descubierto que las cartas que recibieron no las escribieron quienes ellas creían.... :D_

_Un besazo, y nos vemos en el próximo!_

_REVIEW = AUTORA INSPIRADA = HISTORIA ACTUALIZADA ANTES_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	20. El concurso de duelo

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¡Ya por fin pude actualizar! Estaba algo insegura con el capítulo y lo he repasado cien mil veces hasta que creo que me ha quedado medio decente. Soy malísima en esto de los duelos, ¡que desastre! Jajaja bueno, espero que os guste, contesto a los anónimos en un minutito:_

_dark_black: ¡Hola!¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo, si tanto te ha gustado la historia ;) Las dos peticiones tuyas: Lo de Grace saldrá, con un resultado u otro, ¡pero se sabrá! Y lo de Snape ¡te juro que lo intento! ¡Es que es el personaje que más me cuesta transcribir de toda la historia! Supongo que es porque es el más complicado de todos... Pero tiene protagonismo en la historia, desde luego, así que, me salga bien o mal, tendrá que salir jeje La verdad es que es un personaje muy interesante. Bueno, gracias por tu opinión, ¡espero ver qué te parece este capítulo"_

_Andy: ¡¡Loqui!! Veo que te gustó, ¿eh? Hoy sales un poco más, ¡que hasta hablas! ¡Haber qué te parece! :P ¡aún me debes el nombre de la niña! Y lo de James y Lily me hace una ilusión que ya se acerca... ¡Que ganas de escribir ese momento! :D Sadie y Regulus también me encantan, porque entre ellos se pueden entender perfectamente, ¡molan! :D Ya tienes para leer, pero también necesitamos tiempo para ese "plan" que nos volverá locas, ¡verás! Jajajaja_

_Lili: ¡Hola mi niña! ¡Gracias por pasarte! Me figuro que tienes que estar hasta arriba de tarea, ¡suerte! ¡Sabía que celebraríais que Lily y Mark ya no están juntos! Jajaja Ya no queda nada para juntar a estos, ¡prometido! A mí Mark me tiene enamorada, ¡el mi pobre es un cielo! La cara de Lily cuando sepa quién escribió la carta será un poema jajajaja Lo de la letra tiene una explicación... Hay una teoría, llamada "Efecto forer" que dice que la gente ve lo que quiere ver... Es decir, Lily quería ver que era Mark quien escribió la carta, y su propio subconsciente buscó las pruebas para afirmar que era él, quien escribía la carta. Como después ha resultado que no, ahora no sabe qué creer, pero no se la pasa por la cabeza que fuera James, por lo que no se fija en su letra, ni ve la evidencia aunque la tenga delante... ¡Es algo comprobado! Jajaja Lo de la carta de Sadie y Jeff... ¡no puedo contarlo! Jeje pero dará qué hablar, y es fuerte, ¡lo prometo! :P Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de la Orden, ¡era una de las que más me emocionaba! Y en este capítulo aparece el gran duelo, claro, ¡ya me dirás qué tal me ha quedado! XD ¡Suerte en el cole cielo! ¡un besazo enorme!_

_Bueno, después de haber contestado ya... os dejo que el concurso de duelo... ¿Quién ganará? ¡Hagan sus apuestas y al final del capítulo me dicen si acertaron, pero no mintáis! Jajajaja_

_Esto no es mío, es evidente. Si fuera mío, me habría tardado un año entero escribiéndolo y habría tenido correctores de Editorial que me ayudaran... como no los tengo, ¡estoy sola! ¡Sean clementes! Jejeje_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 20: El concurso de duelo.**

En un pequeño y abandonado sótano, el día comenzó con un portazo. El ambiente, minutos antes vacío, silencioso y tranquilo, se caldeó de golpe. Por la puerta entraron, en primer lugar, un hombre alto, delgado y de poblada barba. Detrás de él apareció una mujer de estatura normal, con el rostro alargado enmarcado por una cabellera llena de rizos enmarañados. Más atrás y con paso más tranquilo, entró un hombre bajo, algo barrigón y de poco pelo a pesar de que aún era joven. Cerrando la marcha, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro cerró la puerta con un golpe.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí –comenzó a hablar Tomás Mendes, mirando como la mujer y el último hombre se dedicaban miradas envenenadas-. Ya podemos hablar.

Recalcó la última palabra, consciente de que más que hablar aquellos dos acabarían a gritos. El tercer hombre, que se había sentado en un silla a la que le faltaba una pata, resopló medio divertido.

- No sé de hay que hablar –repuso la chica con tono hastiado-. Ya he dejado clara mi postura.

- Claro, Andrea. Y como tu opinión es la única válida, debemos hacer lo que tú quieras, ¿no? –ironizó el último hombre haciendo un gesto con las manos-.

- Adam... –murmuró Tomás como advertencia a su compañero-.

- ¡No, déjale! –respondió la chica airada-. ¡Aquí el señor Potter se cree que él sí que vale más que el resto! ¿verdad? Sabes que lo que sugiero es completamente lógico, y lo único que se te ocurre es insultarme.

- ¡Esto solo sirve para perder el tiempo! Lo lógico es hacer lo que Dumbledore nos pide con la mayor rapidez! ¡Perder el tiempo con tonterías es perjudicar a la Orden! –estalló Adam-.

- ¡¿En serio te parecen tonterías?! –exclamó la chica ofendida-.

- Potter, no es tan exagerado. No queremos perjudicar a la Orden retardando las cosas. Andy lo único que ha sugerido es que volvamos a hablar con Dumbledore –comentó el hombre que aún no había hablado-.

- ¿Y tú cómo no vas a defenderla si es tu hermana? –preguntó el hombre furioso-. Ha insinuado mucho más que eso. ¡Lo que no puedo creerme es que dudéis de Dumbledore y se os pase por la cabeza abandonar!

Tomás suspiró con cansancio. Ethan había vuelto a sentarse, mientras que Adam y Andrea seguían con el duelo de miradas. Sabía que ambos tenían su parte de razón, pero era imposible ponerse de parte de alguno. Cada uno lo veía de una forma distinta, y no cedería. Además, era consciente de que Adam explotaba de este modo bajo presión: tendía a exagerar las cosas.

- Por favor os lo pido. Analicemos lo que decís con tranquilidad. Adam, no es tan descabellado lo que sugiere Andrea. Sé que estás acostumbrado a acatar las órdenes de Dumbledore sin preguntar nada –añadió al ver al hombre abrir la boca-. Pero comprende que ese no es el caso de todos.

- ¿Acaso creéis que Dumbledore intentaría un plan que no fuera otro que acabar con todo esto? –preguntó Adam con resentimiento. De repente, su tono había bajado hasta convertirse en casi un susurro-.

- No hemos dicho eso –intervino Ethan balanceándose en la silla con las dos patas traseras-. Tienes que comprender que nos llama la atención que no nos diga absolutamente nada de este tema. Al parecer nos estamos jugando la vida por esto, y creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué es.

- Albus nunca cuenta nada...

- Hasta que acaba la misión, lo sé –finalizó Tomás-. Pero en este caso, puede que alguno de nosotros no vea el final de la misión.

- Exacto –exclamó Andrea con los ojos chispeantes-. Y si me juego la vida, y me arriesgo a dejar a mi marido y mi hija solos, creo que tengo derecho a saber si es por algo que merece la pena.

- Mira, ya sabías los riesgos que había al meterte en la Orden –exclamó Adam-. ¡Todo merece la pena! ¡Si es con tal de evitar que Voldemort se apodere de esto, merece la pena morir!

- ¡Ahí está! –exclamó la mujer-. "Esto", ¿qué es? ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no te has parado a pensar qué hay dentro de esas malditas cajas! Vacías en apariencia, no pesan nada, no son distintas en nada más que en el color, y sin embargo, Dumbledore insiste en que dentro de cada una guarda un poder que si cae en manos de Voldemort sería fatal para todos, y que abrirlas sería como abrir la caja de Pandora. ¡Más bien parece un pasaje de cualquier libro de fantasía! Si tan importantes son estas cajas, lo que hay dentro, tenemos derecho a saberlo.

- Él ha puesto su confianza en nosotros...

- Si tanta confianza nos tiene, lo lógico es que la tenga también para explicarnos el contenido –añadió Ethan con tranquilidad-.

Adam dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y se apretó las manos contra la cabeza.

- ¡Os juro que no puedo con vosotros! –exclamó-.

- Adam, amigo, tranquilízate –susurró Tomás poniendo una mano en su hombro-. En realidad esto es lógico. Yo coincido con Andrea y Ethan. Tenemos que saber qué es, solo para estar prevenidos. Piénsalo. ¿Y si es algo tan peligroso que quien lo tenga en su poder, está en peligro de muerte?

Le hizo un gesto sugerente con las cejas, que Adam captó de inmediato. Él mismo le había enviado esa caja a James, convencido de que el objeto y su sobrino estarían completamente a salvo. Pero, ¿y si le había puesto en peligro? Un nudo se acopló en us garganta, y fue incapaz de hablar por varios minutos.

- ¡Joder! ¡Deja de ser tan cabezota, Adam! –exclamó Andrea bufando-. Si tanto crees que el tiempo es oro, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore ¡YA! Tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Adam les miró a los tres indeciso. Tras recibir otra mirada furibunda de parte de la oscura mirada de la mujer, resopló molesto.

- Lo considero innecesario, pero lo que queráis.

- Voy a contactar con Dumbledore –comunicó Mendes sin pérdida de tiempo-.

OO—OO

- ¡En guardia malandrín! –exclamó Sirius saltando por encima de la cama de Peter-.

- ¡Padfoot! –gritó el chico llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Quieres dejar de despertarme con sustos?

- ¡Venga Pet! ¡Debemos batirnos que esos bellacos! –continuó Sirius saltando sobre la cama para conseguir que su amigo se levantara-.

- Venga Sir Cadogan, baja de ahí –le dijo Remus tirándole con un calcetín-. Sir Cadogan es el retrato de un caballero que habla así –le dijo a Jeff que le había mirado extrañado-.

- Este colegio acabará siendo más interesante que Geisterhaus –comentó Jeff con una sonrisa-.

De repente la puerta se abrió y James entró como una exhalación. Saludó a sus amigos efusivamente, y miró extrañado cómo Sirius aún saltaba sobre la cama de Peter y este se había puesto la almohada sobre la cabeza, e intentaba dormir sin importar que su cuerpo no parara de botar.

- ¡Wormtail! ¿Qué haces durmiendo? –exclamó saltando él también sobre la cama-. Para un día que tenemos permiso para atacar a los de Slytherin, y ¿aún duermes?

- ¡A por él! –exclamó Sirius tumbándose sin piedad encima de Peter-.

Riendo, James se tiró en plancha sobre los dos amigos, e incentivó a los otros dos a que se unieran. Divertidos, Remus y Jeff se unieron a la pirámide humana que se había formado sobre Peter. El pobre chico gritaba desde abajo, pero su voz sonaba amortiguada.

En esta postura tan normal estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Kate se quedó plantada en el umbral mirándolos con los ojos como platos. Miró hacia atrás, y después volvió mirarles.

- ¿Creéis que tenga que preocuparme por lo que hacen estos cuando los dejamos a solas? –preguntó a sus amigas que estaban tras ella-.

- Nunca hay una cámara cuando la necesitas –rió Gis viendo cómo los chicos intentaban apartarse del enredo-.

- ¿No vais a crecer nunca? –exclamó Lily con las manos en las caderas. Era la única que llevaba su uniforme colocado impolutamente-.

- Yo tampoco conocía esa faceta suya, Kate –comentó Grace aguantándose la risa-.

- Yo prefiero no opinar... –murmuró Sadie mirando a su hermano que se había puesto de todos los colores-.

Cuando todos consiguieron ponerse de pie, las cinco estallaron en carcajadas. Peter se tumbó en su cama y se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla. James se tumbó en la cama de Remus poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con aire despreocupado. Jeff se metió al baño con la excusa de ducharse, mientras Sirius fue sin pudor hacia su novia a darla un beso. Remus, intentando colocarse una túnica por encima del pijama sin que se notara su sonrojo, se aclaró la garganta.

- Chicas, ¿os importa?

- Nos salió tímido el niño –susurró Gis riéndose y cruzándose de brazos divertida, haciéndole ver que no se pensaban ir-.

- Si nos vamos, sois capaces de volver a dormiros –aclaró Lily-. Y hoy no podemos llegar tarde a comer, porque a las cuatro convierten el comedor en la pista de duelo.

- Pues yo quiero dormir –murmuró Peter ignorándoles a todos y tumbándose en la cama de nuevo-.

- Yo estoy con Peter –bromeó Grace-. Tengo sueño... ¡Ey, hazme un hueco!

Resueltamente empujó a Peter para poder tumbarse en la cama. El chico, como si le hubieran puesto un muelle, saltó de la cama colorado como un tomate. James se echó a reír con fuerza.

- ¡Para que luego te quejes de que no te llevas a ninguna chica a la cama, Wormtail! –exclamó entre risas-.

- ¡Oh, con esta cualquiera lo tiene fácil! –murmuró Sirius-.

Grace se incorporó dejando de reír y fulminó al chico con la mirada.

- Oye imbécil –le espetó-. ¿Por qué no vendes un poco de tu ego y te compras un cerebro?

- Claro. Pero préstame tu ego también, que así hago dinero.

- ¡¿Queréis parar de una vez?! –exclamó Kate molesta. El grito les hizo sobresaltarse a todos, que vieron como la morena, normalmente dulce y tranquila, tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo indignado-. ¡Me tenéis harta! ¡Tan pronto parece que seáis por fin maduros, y al segundo siguiente ya volvéis a saltar como si tuvierais once años!

- Con once se comportaban mejor... –murmuró Remus en voz baja. El único que le oyó fue James, quien estaba a su lado, y tuvo que reprimir una risa-.

- ¡Entonces dile que me deje en paz! –exclamó Grace señalando a Sirius con el dedo-.

- ¡Solo he hecho una observación objetiva! –se excusó el chico cuando su novia le regañó con la mirada-.

- ¡Eres gilipollas! –gritó Grace-. Eso también es una observación objetiva.

Algunos cogieron aire. Kate miró al cielo rogando paciencia, Lily puso sus manos en las caderas y miró a su amiga pidiéndola con la mirada que dejara el tema. Gis se había sentado en la cama de Remus, y le dio una colleja a James para que dejara de reírse, aunque se la escapó una risita a ella también. Sadie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- Y yo tengo que hacer de niñera hasta final de curso... –murmuró en voz baja-.

Sin embargo, ante el silencio que se había creado, todos oyeron su murmullo. Remus la miró comprensivamente y James tuvo que ponerse la almohada en la cara para no estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Aún estáis aquí? –preguntó Jeff saliendo del baño con el uniforme puesto y el pelo mojado-.

- Bien –exclamó Lily dando una palmada-. ¡Todo el mundo a comer! Os quiero abajo en diez minutos. Al que no esté, lo vengo a buscar y le obligo a pasearse por el castillo en pijama.

OO—OO

En el comedor, el ambiente estaba totalmente caldeado. Los estudiantes del último curso, estaban emocionados con el concurso de duelo que se celebraría ese día y, en el lado opuesto, los demás estudiantes rabiaban por no poder participar en él. La noche anterior y esa misma mañana, los profesores no habían parado de recibir quejas y súplicas para participar, pero la Dirección había sido inflexible. Nadie lograba entender por qué Dumbledore se tomaba tan en serio en asunto, como si de verdad los mayores del colegio se fueran a la guerra.

- Grace, o te acabas la comida o te la hago tragar con embudo –dijo Lily por tercera vez consecutiva. Al oír a su amiga bufar, dejó caer el tenedor en su plato, produciendo un estridente sonido, y se volvió hacia ella-. ¿No estarás molesta por lo que ha dicho ese idiota? ¡Solo lo ha dicho para hacerte enfadar!

- Sí claro –dijo la chica rodando los ojos y removiendo el contenido de su plato con el cubierto-. Pero siempre se acaba diciendo lo mismo...

- No te preocupes –la dijo Kate frente a ella-. En cuanto baje, le diré que te pida perdón.

- ¡Pero si no es eso! Bien poco me importa a mi lo que me diga el imbécil de tu novio... Es que todo el mundo piensa eso de mi, ¿no?

- Eso son tonterías, Grace. Nadie piensa eso de ti. –repuso Gis-.

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó la chica con una risa amarga-. Tengo esa fama desde quinto curso. No digo que yo sea una santa, ni mucho menos –añadió con una risa pícara que compartió con Kate-. Pero las hay con muchísima más "carrera" que yo, y sin embargo, el putón de Hogwarts soy yo. Y todo por culpa de la estúpida de Mellisa...

Las tres chicas las miraron comprensivas. Mellisa Spellman había sido una gran amiga de Grace desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Ella era dos años mayor que el resto de sus amigas, y Grace la tenía en un pedestal. Era su ídolo. Cuando no estaba con Lily, estaba con ella y sus amigas, observándolo todo con admiración e intentando copiarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando Mellisa estaba en su último año, y Grace en quinto, ambas dejaron de hablarse. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión, por un tema sobre el que la rubia no había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Lily. Después de eso, comenzó la leyenda negra de Grace, trayéndola en los siguientes meses sucesos realmente desagradables, que Mellisa y sus amigas reían cruelmente. Aunque al acabar el curso, la chica se fue de Hogwarts, los rumores que ella había esparcido sobre su adorada ex-amiga siguieron en la mente de todos, y en la fama de Grace.

- ¿Y tú a qué te has venido a acordar de eso ahora? –preguntó Gis despectivamente-.

- Supongo que porque me han entrado ganas de pegar a alguien, y es la frustración de no tenerla cerca de ella. –se volvió hacia Sadie, quienes las había escuchado desinteresada en silencio-. Williams, ¿no podrías dejarme tu bate?

- Si es para matar a Black, no –repuso la chica un poco divertida. Grace fingió apenarse por su negativa, y la muchacha no pudo evitar un risa-. Compréndelo Sandler, no es mi intención que le dejes en la enfermería hasta junio, y tengamos que pringarnos nosotras solas con el trabajo para que luego le pongan la misma nota. ¿No puedes esperar a después de los EXTASIS?

- Visto así, supongo que puedo esperar un poco –dijo Grace pensativa-. Seguro que para entonces se ha ganado la pena de muerte al menos otras diez veces...

- Pues ya que estás dispuesta a esperar –intervino Kate divertida-. ¿Podrías esperar a después de que nos casemos? Siempre quise vestirme de novia, y así luego sería viuda y cobraría el testamento.

- No, Kate no puedo –respondió Grace inflexible-. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando le fuese a matar me dirías que esperara un poco más que quieres tener hijos.

- Pero Wormtail y yo siempre podemos colaborar en esa última parte –intervino James con una sonrisa divertida, esquivando una colleja de parte de su mejor amigo-.

- ¿Ves? ¡Ya tengo solucionado el tema "niños"! –exclamó Kate riendo mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado llevándose una mano al pecho con fingida tristeza-.

- Antes de que Sirius abra la boca y el tema se vuelva desagradable –dijo Lily viendo que, efectivamente, el chico se disponía a soltar alguna de sus frases-, os sugiero que os deis prisa, porque McGonagall ya ha avisado que a las cuatro menos cuarto se desmantela, aunque sigáis con la comida en la boca.

OO—OO

Tomás sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, encontrándose con la mirada interrogativa de sus tres compañeros. Incluso Adam parecía ahora interesado.

- Dice que vayamos a su despacho en Hogwarts dentro de dos horas. Ahora estaba ocupado organizando algo –les explicó. Después puso cara de confusión, y añadió para sí mismo-. Me dio la sensación de ver a Alice allí...

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Andrea extrañada-. Imposible. ¿Qué va a hacer en Hogwarts?

- Reunir miembros para la Orden –bromeó Ethan, provocando una pequeña risa en su hermana y en el hermano pequeño de Charlus Potter-.

- En ese caso que se dirija a mi sobrino que ya está dispuesto –bromeó Adam-.

Casi se atraganta con su risa cuando la preocupada mirada de Tomás se posó sobre él. Quizá se había olvidado de mencionárselo a su amigo, y este ya podría haber pensado cosas erróneas.

- Le he dejado claro que Gisele tiene que estar al margen de esto –le explicó al hombre-.

- ¿Estás seguro que James te ha hecho caso? –preguntó este algo preocupado-. Mira que conozco a tu sobrino y siempre ha sido un poco cabeza loca...

- Tomás, el chico ha madurado mucho. Hazme caso –dijo el más joven con una sonrisa segura-.

Tomás carraspeó y dejó el tema. Esa seguridad que tenía su amigo y compañero. No la había perdido desde los seis años que hacía que lo había conocido cuando se fundó la Orden del Fénix. Esa seguridad lo había llevado a arriesgarse más de lo debido muchas veces, y, ahora, a confiar en que su sobrino estaba sobradamente preparado para entrar en la institución. Él no podía compartir esa seguridad, y jamás se fiaría tanto. No podía mandar sobre Cora, sobre todo cuando fue ella la primera en interesarse en formar parte de la Orden, pero antes preferiría morir que dejar que Gisele entrase a formar parte. Esa era la razón principal por la que no acababa de ver con buenos ojos la relación de su hija con el hijo de Edgar Bones. Ahora, todos los que la importaban tenían algo que ver con la Orden. Merlín, incluso la familia de su mejor amiga estaba protegida...

Había ocultado mucha información a su hija, todo por su bien. Porque si era ignorante, no tendrían por qué tener nada contra ella. Pero el cumpleaños de Gisele, y por lo tanto, su mayoría de edad, estaban peligrosamente cerca. Y miedo tenía a ese día. Al fin y cabo, ella tenía el mismo carácter que su madre...

OO—OO

Cumpliendo su promesa, la profesora McGonagall desalojó el comedor puntualmente a las cuatro menos cuarto. Ni siquiera los participantes pudieron ver cómo se efectuaba el cambio, y tuvieron que esperar en el vestíbulo. Algunos habían subido a su habitación a ponerse ropa más cómoda, otros sacaban brillo a su varita, y otros inspiraban y expiraban buscando echar los nervios de su cuerpo. Los Slytherins miraban con repugnancia a cuantos compañeros veían vestir con ropa muggle. Y eran muchos, incluidos alumnos cuya familia era completamente maga. Al fin y al cabo, era mucho más fácil moverse con unos cómodos pantalones que con una túnica que se te enredaba en las piernas.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos de las cuatro, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista una imagen muy diferente del Gran Comedor. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, dando paso a dos grandes tablones negros, el doble de anchos que las mesas, y tan largos como el mismo comedor. Todo estaba revestido de un suelo y unas paredes acolchadas, también de color negro, para prevenir posibles incidentes. También se había eliminado la mesa de los profesores, y sobre la tarima, les esperaba una mujer joven de baja estatura, rostro redondeado, enmarcado con un cabello ondulado castaño oscuro, recogido en un desordenado moño. A su lado, un joven de apariencia poco mayor que los alumnos, miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. Tenía el pelo rubio pajizo, y la tez muy blanca. La mujer les sonrió amablemente según iban entrando, y una vez que todos se dispusieron en torno a la tarima, se llevó la varita a la garganta para amplificar su voz.

- Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos al concurso de duelo de Hogwarts. Soy Alice Longbottom, auror del ministerio. Como ya debéis saber, voy a arbitrar el concurso, para asegurarme que cumplís con las reglas establecidas. Este es mi ayudante, William –dijo señalando al chico, que hizo un gesto hosco con la cabeza-.

- Bien, os explicaré el proceso. Como veis, hay dos pistas de duelo, lo que significa que habrán dos duelos paralelos. Para hacer la primera ronda, os enfrentaréis chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas. El duelo, en primer momento, será por casas. Con esto quiero decir, que no habrá enfrentamientos entre personas de la misma casa.

- Pero esto solo será en la primera ronda. Cuando los primeros hayáis sido eliminados, quedarán dos chicas y dos chicos de cada casa. Los ganadores, pasaran a los cuartos de final. A partir de ahí, los enfrentamientos serán aleatorios, elegidos por las dos pizarras que veis a vuestros extremos –añadió señalando hacia donde normalmente se encontraban las ventanas, donde había dos grandes tapices vacíos, por el momento-. De esta eliminatoria solo quedaran ocho participantes. En este punto ya nada importa la casa o el sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Después habrá dos semifinales. En la primera, se volverá a luchar también aleatoriamente, hasta que solo queden cuatro participantes. Esos cuatro participaran en la segunda semifinal, que será por parejas, y los ganadores de ambos duelos, serán los finalistas. Dejaremos un periodo de una media hora de descanso, y esos dos participantes se enfrentarán después, siendo ganador el primero que desarme a su oponente.

- El ganador –añadió con un sonrisa-. Será premiado con cincuenta galeones.

Como siempre ante la mención del dinero, comenzaron los murmullos de aprobación. Alice sonrió contenta de la gran expectación que había, e inspiró hondo antes de volver a hablar:

- Ahora, las reglas. Están permitidos todos los hechizos y encantamientos de ataque y defensa. Al contrario, está completamente prohibido cualquier tipo de maleficio. El ataque a traición, en un momento en que el duelo esté en suspenso, se penalizara con la expulsión. Se ganará el duelo con diferentes métodos: desarmando al oponente, expulsándolo de las marcas de la pista, o dejándolo fuera de combate. No seáis bestias –añadió para dejar claro el punto-. Con que el compañero se vea incapacitado para seguir luchando basta. No tenéis que dejar inconsciente a nadie. Del mismo modo, como duelistas deportivos, es vuestra obligación detener el duelo si véis que vuestro compañero puede resultar herido. Esto no es una guerra. Si hay una pelea, se descalificará a ambos participantes. ¿He sido clara?

Unos pocos murmuraron afirmando, mientras que la mayoría se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, o a quedarse callados directamente. Alice dio una palmada y les incitó a ponerse cómodos y calentarse. Enseguida diría las dos primeras parejas que tuvieran que comenzar con el duelo.

Mientras los alumnos se dirigían a distintos rincones, curiosamente divididos por casas, Alice se volvió hacia su ayudante.

- Oye Tony, ¿dónde está tu novia? –le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-.

El chico suspiró, y se acomodó la túnica molesto. Después señaló al grupo de Gryffindors con un movimiento vago.

- ¿Con que Gryffindor, eh? ¡Que palo para un Ravenclaw como tú! –exclamó la mujer riendo-.

- Los Ravenclaw nunca tenemos problemas con ninguna casa –respondió Anthony muy orgulloso-. Son los demás los que nos tienen envidia.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, hasta que el chico dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban Gis y sus amigos.

- ¿Me vuelves a explicar porque he tenido que cambiar de nombre y beberme la poción multijugos, que además de saber a rayos, me ha puesto estas pintas tan ridículas? –suspiró moviéndose de nuevo la túnica incómodo-.

Alice le dio un manotazo para que dejara de estirar la prenda.

- Estate quieto. Y no te metas con las pintas, que el chico es un primo de Frank. Y el por qué ya te lo he explicado cien mil veces, pero no me escuchas.

- Sí te escucho –protestó el chico-.

- Bueno, pero me ignoras. El caso es que necesito que estén todos muy competitivos, y no se relajen. Si te ven con tu apariencia, tanto tu novia como sus amigos pueden confiarse y creer que les vas a favorecer. Necesito apreciar todo su portento.

- Pero ponme con los chicos –bromeó Anthony-. Si tengo que arbitrar a las chicas, no aseguro ser imparcial. Mira, ahí está Gis –señaló-.

- Caray, tenías razón. Es como ver una versión de Cora con diecisiete años... –comentó Alice observando cómo la chica hablaba sus amigas-.

- Dieciséis –aclaró Anthony-.

- Bueno, llegó el momento –murmuró Alice. Después volvió a amplificarse la voz, para llamar la atención de los participantes-. ¿Preparados chicos?

De nuevo, la respuesta fue minoritaria, pero positiva. Anthony, en su papel de William, sacó un pergamino donde estaban apuntados las primeras parejas. Alice lo tomó con una sonrisa, y ambos compartieron un gesto cómplice que nadie percibió. Después, la mujer se dispuso a leer en voz alta los cuatro primeros nombres.

- Severus Snape contra Jeffrey Williams. Id a la plataforma de mi izquierda, por favor.

Ambos, mortalmente serios y, en el caso de Jeff, algo cohibidos, se apresuraron a cumplir la orden. Sirius palmeó el hombro de su compañero, y Peter le deseó suerte. Al ver la mirada fría y segura de Snape, a Jeff no tuvo dudas de que la necesitaría.

- Y en la plataforma de mi derecha: Katherine Hagman y Samantha Hinkes –anunció Alice con voz solemne-.

Kate suspiró con aire derrotado. Habría preferido comenzar entre medias, cuando la expectación fuera menor. Grace, quien estaba a su lado, la dio un pequeño abrazo deseándola suerte, y Gis le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. De camino a la plataforma, recibió un beso de su novio seguido de la frase: "Patéale el orgullo a esa serpiente", que, aunque Sirius no lo creería, no era lo que más la apetecía escuchar en ese momento.

Alice se puso entre los dos tablones, con Anthony siguiéndola de cerca.

- Muy bien. Saludaos.

Inmediatamente, los cuatro se inclinaron levemente frente al oponente. Hinkes hizo un gesto de burla, y Kate se puso mortalmente seria. En la otra plataforma, ambos chicos estaban con gesto sereno e inescrutable. Snape, de hecho, parecía aburrirse severamente.

- Bien, separaos veinte pasos. ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...!

Al llegar a veinte, los cuatro, como si estuvieran sincronizados, se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- ¡YA! –exclamó Alice mirándoles con ojos ávidos-.

Inmediatamente Anthony comenzó a observar cada paso de Severus y Jeff, mientras que Alice se concentraba en el duelo de Kate y Samantha. Ambos estaban espalda contra espalda, mientras se iban cuchicheando cosas, que se anotaban a toda prisa con una vuelapluma.

- ¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó Kate tras esquivar un hechizo de la Slytherin-.

La muchacha se rió, burlándose de lo típico del hechizo. Kate respiró hondo e interceptó otra maldición. No quería acabar mal ese duelo. Tenía que trabajar con esa chica el resto del año, pero su orgullo Gryffindor la prohibía dejarse ganar. Además estaba el hecho de que, de sus dos compañeras, esta era quien peor la caía. Si hubieras sido Yexter, quizá habría considerado... No -se dijo negando con la cabeza mientras la mandaba un Relaskio y la impulsaba unos metros más allá-. Si hubiera sido Yexter también habría intentado dar todo de sí. Tímida, insegura, pero ante todo, Gryffindor.

Enfadada y, sin duda, humillada por las risas de los compañeros, Samantha se incorporó y caminó de nuevo hacia Kate, quien no la atacó hasta que vio que volvía a estar activa en el duelo. Un fallo para Kate. La Slytherin aprovechó que tenía la varita algo bajada y la lanzó un embrujo zancadilla, haciendo que la chica trastabillara. Se acercó a ella cuando todavía estaba en el suelo, y sorpresivamente, no la atacó de nuevo. Se inclinó un poco, para que la conversación quedara entre ellas, sobretodo ajena a la aurora, y susurró:

- Casi me ofende que me hayan elegido tan mediocre oponente. Ni más ni menos que una mestiza. Dime Hagman, ¿es verdad que tu padre se dedica a colocar cristales por las casas muggles?

Su tono era claramente burlón, y eso encendió la ira de Kate. Nadie se metía con su padre. Sería muggle, pero valía más que todos ellos juntos. Con una frialdad impropia de ella, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a atacarla cada vez con más fuerza. Su oponente pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero un segundo después la respondió con la misma fiereza.

Los hechizos volaban y se cruzaban en su camino, y Alice las miraba completamente encantada.

- Fascinante. ¡Esto está al rojo vivo! –le gritó a su compañero para hacerse oír-. ¡Una lucha completamente igualada! La de Gryffindor me está sorprendiendo, ¡parecía tan modosita!

- Pues aquí no están muy igualados, precisamente... –murmuró Anthony mirando la pelea entre Jeff y Severus-.

Tal como dijo, no era una pelea tan igualada como la de las chicas. Severus ganaba terreno al chico cada segundo, que sudaba de todo lo que tenía que moverse para esquivar las maldiciones. El Slytherin era rápido, preciso y certero. Al tener el pelo tan grasiento, no se percibía ningún signo de agotamiento, y su túnica se movía elegantemente a cada movimiento suyo. Era, sin duda, una sorpresa para muchos. El llamado "Quejicus", era un buen duelista. Anthony miraba sus movimientos de varita analizándolo e intentando captar alguno para sí mismo.

- Tiene una técnica fantástica... –comentó-.

- ¿Apuntas su nombre, entonces? –preguntó Alice-.

- Sin duda es para tener en cuenta. Pero pies de plomo, Alice. Es un Slytherin, y ya conoces la teoría de la Orden.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero de todos modos estudiémoslos. Yo apunto a las dos. Samantha Hinkes y Katherine Hagman.

Una chica entre el público emitió un grito ahogado, y Jeff cayó de espaldas, con su varita volando hacia Severus. Este la atrapó moviendo levemente la mano, y Jeff, al verse derrotado, apoyó la cabeza en el suelo mientras jadeaba.

- ¡FIN! –exclamó Anthony con un gesto del brazo-.

Inmediatamente, el nombre de Jeff se borró del tablón que había en el lugar de la mesa de profesores, y el de Severus apareció en la parte de arriba, como el primer clasificado a los cuartos de final. Los Slytherins aplaudieron, pero pocos vítores se oyeron de otras casas. Los de Gryffindor se quedaron serios y callados, considerando aquello una humillación para su casa.

Severus se quedó mirando a Jeff desde arriba. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a moverse, pero se contuvo. El chico, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, se incorporó poco a poco, y entonces el Slytherin se acercó a él y le tendió la varita. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y bajó del estrado, donde fue felicitado por Mulciber y Avery.

Jeff bajó de la tarima, donde fue recibido por Lily y su hermana con miradas comprensivas. El resto estaba más pendiente del duelo de Kate, que estaba al rojo vivo. Anthony llamó a otros dos chicos, pero nadie le escuchó. De pronto, todos estaban observando la lucha encarnizada entre las dos muchachas.

De repente, entre el brillo de los hechizos, se oyó un golpe sordo y Samantha cayó al suelo, tocándose la rodilla. Kate no perdió el tiempo esa vez.

- ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó-.

La varita de Hinkes saltó por los aires, y la muchacha la atrapó con una sonrisa. Los gritos de celebración fueron mucho mayores que con el otro duelo. Para empezar, porque estos Gryffindors solían ser los más ruidosos, y también porque otros estudiantes de las demás casas se unieron en un aplauso. Kate pudo ver cómo, además de sus amigos y su novio, se habían unido a los vítores Mark, el ex de Lily, y sus amigos, y también estaban Derek, algún amigo suyo y varias chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Se sintió bien. Se sintió emocionada. Se sintió ganadora. Igual que Jeff, se sonrojó, pero por la vergüenza a ser el centro de atención. Sonrió, y lanzándola, la devolvió la varita a Samantha, quien la miraba con el mayor odio del mundo. A Kate no la importó. Había ganado una batalla.

- Subraya dos veces el nombre de Katherine Hagman –le susurró Alice a Anthony-.

El chico lo hizo, mirando sonriente como su novia celebraba entusiasmada el triunfo de su amiga. Inmediatamente, el nombre de Kate se ponía bajo el de Severus, mientras que el de Samantha desaparecía.

- ¡Albert Avery y Roger Thomas! –exclamó Alice-.

El Slytherin y un chico de Hufflepuff se apresuraron a subir a la primera plataforma.

- ¡Lilianne Evans y Samantha Peaks!

- Vaya... –susurró Lily viendo como Sam se apartaba del lado de Mark y y la asesinaba con la mirada-. Puede que no me gane, pero esta si puede, me deja sin pierna-.

En un momento, Mark se había quedado solo, viendo cómo sus dos mejores amigos se preparaban para luchar, para más coincidencia, uno de ellos contra su ex-novia. El proceso se volvió a repetir, y los cuatro comenzaron el duelo. Esta vez, los chicos estaban más igualados, mientras que las chicas estaban teniendo una lucha distinta. Solo Sam atacaba. Lily, por el momento, actuaba solo a la defensiva, incluso cediendo terreno. Sin duda, la pelirroja se guardaba un as en la manga, y Alice estaba segura. Miraba expectante sus movimientos, demasiado certeros para ser reales. Estaba intentando cansar a su compañera, para luego atacarla cuando esta tuviera las defensas más bajas. Una gran táctica en la batalla.

- Apunta el nombre de Lilianne Evans –le ordenó al vuelapluma. Movió un poco la cabeza para susurrar a Anthony-. La recuerdo cuando yo iba a Hogwarts. Destacaba por el pelo y lo resabidilla que era –añadió con una sonrisa-. Tan pequeña para su edad y tan delgadita... Nunca habría imaginado que tendría tanta destreza. Pero mírala.

- Ahora no puedo –bromeó Anthony pendiente de su duelo-. Pero te adelanto que aquí no veo gran potencial.

- Bueno, no vamos a encontrar un auror en todos, ¿no?

Cuando Sam hubo soltado su rabia inicial, Lily comenzó a atacar. No era como lo habían hecho los demás. Apenas murmuraba hechizos, pues la mayoría los decía no verbales, y parecía pensar claramente cada movimiento que hacía. Sus amigos la miraban casi hipnotizados.

- Os juro que no entiendo por qué ese empeño de ser sanadora, cuando sería una aurora fantástica –comentó Grace mirando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa-.

En cuestión de segundos, la varita de Sam estaba en las manos de Lily, y su nombre estaba inscrito en el tablón bajo el de Kate. En el otro duelo, todo se resolvió también enseguida. Avery le lanzó a Roger un embrujo de zancadillas, el chico cayó en un mal golpe y perdió la respiración. El Slytherin aprovechó el momento para lanzarle otro hechizo que prácticamente lo dejó inconsciente.

Anthony chasqueó la lengua, dando como ganador a Avery, cuyo nombre se escribió por debajo del de Lily.

- Muy poco deportivo –comentó con Alice que miraba al chico con el ceño fruncido-.

Le pidieron a Jeff, ya no participaba ya, que ayudara a Sam a llevar a Roger a la enfermería. Después le tocó el turno de Mark contra Mulciber. Al ver cómo este reía junto a Avery, decidió devolverle la pelota, aunque caminó con mucha calma a la plataforma. A su vez, llamaron a Grace a batirse contra Amanda Tyler, otra Slytherin.

OO—OO

Cuatro personas salieron, una a una, por la chimenea del despacho del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore les esperaba serio, pero con una expresión amable en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes –les saludó solemnemente-. Decidme, ¿qué os ha traído aquí?

Se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose quién sería el portavoz. Finalmente, Adam se adelantó hacia al director, haciendo un gesto de respeto.

- Señor, verá. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta medida, pero la mayoría pedía venir aquí a pedirle explicaciones.

- Si tiene que explicarlo alguien, mejor que no seas tú, Adam –replicó Andrea dando un paso adelante-. Señor, déjeme que yo lo explique.

- Por supuesto, Andrea querida, habla –aceptó el anciano cediéndole la palabra con amabilidad-.

- Simplemente, nos preguntamos por qué no nos ha comunicado el contenido de las cajas. Nos ha dado muy poca información al respecto, y aunque es suficiente para saber lo que tenemos que hacer, nos sentimos desinformados. Nos gustaría saber de qué se trata, a fin de considerar, en consecuencia, cuáles son las medidas a tomar.

- Ya os he dicho que debéis esconderlas de forma individual, y de modo que solo vosotros sepáis dónde están. Es de vital importancia que no caigan en malas mano. Sobretodo en manos que controle Lord Voldemort.

- Sí, señor. Eso ya lo sabemos –intervino Ethan-. Pero queríamos saber si es posible conocer el contenido de las cajas.

- Dumbledore, si has confiado en nosotros estos objetos, y de momento no te hemos defraudado, ¿qué importancia tiene revelar lo que contienen? –argumentó Tomás mirándole con humildad-.

El anciano suspiró cansadamente. Pasó su mirada desde Tomás que esperaba con paciencia su respuesta, luego Ethan, quien tenía una mirada de súplica, después a Andrea, quien estaba muy segura de su argumento, y, por último, a Adam, quien miraba con cierto rencor a sus compañeros, como si hubieran sido desleales. Se planteó todas las posibilidades y posibles pensamientos de los componentes de ese pequeño grupo.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, Dumbledore se decidió.

- Está bien. Os contaré una idea general, para que os hagáis una idea de a lo que nos enfrentaríamos si falláis.

OO—OO

Un ruido seco en la tarima confirmó que Grace acababa de perder su duelo. Se incorporó con agilidad, mirando con odio cómo su varita lucía ostentosa en las manos de Amanda Tyler. Se frotó con cuidado el codo que se había golpeado al caer, y se arrebató su varita a la Slytherin, que la miraba victoriosa. Estaba seria, muy seria, y su barbilla estaba arrugada de modo que, quienes la conocían, sabían bien que estaba más que furiosa.

- Lo importante no es ganar batallas, Tyler –la dijo con rabia en voz baja-. Si no vencer la guerra.

- Supéralo, Sandler –respondió la morena jactándose-. Mira cómo mi nombre se confirma en la siguiente fase, y el tuyo desaparece por completo.

En el tablón de la clasificación, el nombre de Amanda se colocó justo debajo de el de Mark, que ya hacía rato había dejado a Mulciber por los suelos consiguiendo grandes ovaciones por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de tres de las casas. Marcus Mulciber no era, precisamente, alguien que cayera bien a al gente, y Mark, muy elegantemente, le había bajado los humos.

- La morena es buena. Muy buena –murmuró Alice-. ¿Está apuntado a Mark Bennet?

- Sí señora. ¿También Amanda Tyler?

- Sí. Y una cosa. ¿Grace Sandler es la misma Sandler que creo?

- Creo que sí –susurró como las dos oponentes hablaban en voz baja, peligrosamente cerca-. Si no entendí mal, creo que es su hija única.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza, pensativa.

- Entonces apuntémosla a ella también. Quizá, con todas las amenazas que ha sufrido su familia, la interese entrar en la Orden cuando acabe aquí.

Grace bajó hacia sus amigos, donde esquivó de muy mala manera un abrazo de Lily. Después se sentó enfurruñada y sin querer hablar con nadie, a observar a los siguientes participantes.

- ¡Sirius Black y Kyle Heather! –exclamó Alice apuntando a su izquierda-. ¡Y Gisele Mendes y Pearl Morgan!

Sin volver a intentar consolarla, Lily se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, y Kate y Sadie se sentaron al otro lado, una aún saboreando su victoria, y otra deseando que esa tontería acabara pronto.

Sirius miraba confiado y seguro al Hufflepuff, que le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido como si le creyera capaz de cualquier cosa por ganar. Y casi era así. En cuanto Alice dio la señal, Sirius atacó sin premura. El chico, quien ya estaba prevenido, aguantó los estoques de la mejor manera que pudo. En la plataforma de al lado, la lucha era muy formal y limpia. Una Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw que no tenían por qué tener ningún pique, pues Gisele solía caer muy bien a la gente.

- Tony, estate pendiente de tu duelo –murmuró Alice seriamente-.

- Perdón. Es la curiosidad –se disculpó el chico mirando como Sirius le lanzaba un Locomotor Mortis a su oponente-.

Era inevitable sentir curiosidad. Durante ese verano había conocido muchas facetas de Gisele, desde la más romántica a la más alocada, que es la que solía prevalecer en ella. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla luchar. No era una persona que se enfadara con facilidad, pues solía tener un carácter muy alegre. En todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, nunca habían discutido, por lo cual no había tenido la oportunidad de observar ese carácter tan fuerte que, según su padre, tenían tanto ella como su madre. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ver cómo se desenvolvía en un duelo. Al fin y cabo, le gustase a Tomás o no, ella no tardaría en unirse a la Orden.

- No se la da mal –le informó Alice a sus espaldas-. Tiene una buena técnica, pero se nota que no ha tenido apenas práctica. Con un par de cursillos podría ser bastante buena. Eso sí, la otra la está ganando terreno. Ataca más.

- Pues apunta a la otra y deja a Gis tranquila si no quieres problemas con sus padres –la aconsejó Anthony-.

- ¿Acaso piensa envolverla en una cajita de cristal?

El chico se encogió de hombros, y su cara se contrajo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Este tío sería una pesadilla para los mortífagos! –exclamó mirando el duelo de lo chicos-.

Alice sonrió, contenta de oír algo que buscaba.

- ¿Nombre?

- Sirius Black.

- ¿Es Bueno?

- Bastante. Lo peculiar es que parece tener una capacidad única para desconcentrar y confundir al adversario.

Efectivamente, el oponente de Sirius estaba cada vez más desconcentrado. Hubo varios momentos en que la varita estuvo a punto de resbalarle de las manos, de la confusión que tenía. Cuando había pasado el primer momento de ataque, Sirius había cambiado de táctica. Conocía a ese chico lo suficiente como para saber que era un inseguro patológico. De esta forma, se dedicó a susurrarle cosas que le hacían dudar, de modo que desde abajo nadie podría oírle. Al final, el mismo chico soltó la varita por sí mismo, y Sirius se hizo con ella con un simple _Accio_. Había sido un oponente muy fácil.

En el otro lado, tenía una lucha muy suave. En un momento como otro cualquiera, Pearl consiguió quitarla la varita con un simple _Expelliarmus_. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y después Gis comenzó a reír divertida.

- ¡Enhorabuena! Anda que vaya desastre estoy hecha.

- Ha sido muy reñido –la dijo Pearl con una sonrisa, contenta de que su compañera tuviera tan buen perder-.

Ambas se dieron la mano y bajaron de la tarima. Anthony se acercó discretamente a Gis, mientras Alice comprobaba que los nombres de Sirius y Pearl se habían puesto en el panel.

- Siento que hayas perdido –la dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

Gis le sonrió sin percatarse de nada.

- Gracias. Pero soy un poco desastre en los duelos.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica y serás muy buena.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Mira que majo! –exclamó la chica riendo-.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigas.

- ¡Oye! –la llamó el chico. Había tenido una idea un poco traviesa-. ¿Te apetece salir un día conmigo?

Gis le miró extrañada, aunque le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo siento, pero tengo novio, así que...

Una carcajada la hizo callarse. Se quedó mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdóname –se disculpó este-. Solo quería asegurarme...

Pero Gis no quitó la cara de extrañeza. Había algo más.

- ¡Gis! –la llamó Kate desde lejos-.

Se dirigió hacia sus amigas, mirando de vez en cuanto hacia atrás, completamente confusa. El tal William ya había ido a controlar el duelo que tocaba entre Peter y Derek Rumsfelt.

- ¿Y esa cara? –le preguntó Kate cuando se sentó a su lado-. Pensé que no te había importado perder.

- Y no me ha importado. Es que el ayudante de la auror se ha puesto a hablarme, y no veas cómo me suena su risa.

- ¿Le conoces de algo? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad-.

- No. No me suena de nada. Pero es su risa la que me suena.

- Lo que sí que le pasa es que su túnica es demasiado estrecha para él –comentó Grace aún enfurruñada-.

Puede que estuviera dolida y molesta por su derrota, y eso la hacía más fácil ver los defectos de los demás, pero, como todas pudieron comprobar, era cierto que a ese chico no le quedaba bien su túnica. De hecho, andaba y se la colocaba incómodo.

OO—OO

- Y esta es la verdad de las cajas –concluyó Dumbledore tras explicar toda la historia a sus colaboradores, quienes le miraron con evidente sorpresa y preocupación-.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, asimilando de lleno la información. El asunto era más grave de lo que habían supuesto, y eso que los cuatro contaban con años de experiencia y una gran imaginación.

- Dumbledore, ¿estás... bueno, estás seguro de que nosotros somos los adecuados para algo tan importante? –preguntó Andrea con la garganta seca-.

- Por supuesto –respondió el anciano convencido-. ¿Quiénes mejor que dos inefables, un desmemorizador y un miembro del departamento de Seguridad Mágica? Estáis en la élite, cada uno en su campo. Confío en vosotros. Sé que hay riesgos, pero los asumisteis cuando aceptasteis la misión. ¿O tengo motivos para creer que, ahora que sabéis de qué se trata, no aceptáis colaborar? Por supuesto, sois libres de retiraros...

- Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, ahora más que nunca, estamos dispuestos –dijo Adam-.

- Por supuesto –replicó Andrea muy seria, y con un brillo extraño en los ojos-.

- Sí... claro... –confirmó el hermano de esta-.

- Cuenta también conmigo, Dumbledore –finalizó Tomás con la mandíbula tensa-.

El anciano director soltó el aire que había estado aguantando. Habría sido realmente problemático tener que buscar a otros cuatro miembros de la Orden que cumplieran los requisitos de ellos, y que además estuvieran dispuestos. Además, con revelarlo a cuatro personas más, ya corría un gran riesgo.

- Solo tengo que pediros una última cosa. Procurad esconderlas en lugares inimaginables. Procurad también, saber lo mínimo posible del rastro de las demás cajas, y aumentad las precauciones. Sé que Voldemort va tras estas cajas, y ahora comprendéis por qué lo está convirtiendo en su prioridad. Supongo que ya comprendéis también la importancia de que estas cajas jamás sean abiertas. Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

Los cuatro asintieron con un nudo en la garganta. Había sido una conversación reveladora, pero no se habían quedado más tranquilos por saber qué era lo que protegían. Quizá Adam había tenido razón en que la ignorancia, a veces, era preferible.

OO—OO

Peter había perdido. No era de extrañar, cuando su oponente era Derek, pero eso no dejó de enfadar más a James y a Sirius. Si no fuera porque ambos temían ser descalificados, le habrían devuelto al Ravenclaw todo lo que le había hecho hecho a su amigo. No le bastó con ganarle y saber que era mejor, sino que había humillado al chico todo lo que había podido.

Cada vez quedaban menos para acabar la primera ronda, y los ya clasificados estaban impacientes por comenzar con los cuartos, mientras que los eliminados se aburrían soberanamente, y maldecían no poder pasar el resto de la tarde haciendo otra cosa, pues su asistencia era obligatoria hasta el final del concurso.

- ¡Marilyng Gibbon y Marian Stevens! –llamó Alice-.

La Slytherin y la Ravenclaw subieron a la tarima con paso relajado, casi adormecido.

- ¡Walden Mcnair y James Potter!

James pegó un salto emocionado, y se dirigió a su lugar con paso seguro. Estaba tan seguro de poder con Mcnair que casi le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el realizar ese duelo.

A la señal, el Slytherin comenzó a atacar, mientras que James apenas levantó la varita. Se limitaba a esquivar los hechizos que le llegaban, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Esto solo provocaba la rabia de Mcnair, que atacaba más rápido, pero también más descentrado. Hubo un momento, en que ya fue necesario que se dejara de tonterías y usara el _protego_, como bien le gritó Moony.

Al lado, apenas había interés en el duelo. Solo unos pocos miraban la lucha entre las chicas, que era la más tranquila hasta el momento, pues Stevens no se encontraba bien, y Mary no se pensaba aprovechar de eso. La mayor parte de la atención recaía en la lucha entre los chicos, que se estaba convirtiendo en un espectáculo destinado a avergonzar al Slytherin, que apenas podía tenerse en pie ya, mientras que James solo se reía y le lanzaba pequeños hechizos. Finalmente, apuntó hacia le mesa, justo debajo de su oponente y gritó:

- ¡_Waddiwasi_!

Y una astilla que sobresalía un poco del entarimado, se clava en la pierna izquierda del Slytherin, justo en el gemelo. Este gritó de dolor y soltó la varita que cayó al suelo rebotando. Instintivamente, se agachó y se llevó las manos a la heridas, que sangraba.

- ¡_Accio_! –gritó James en ese momento-.

La varita llegó velozmente a la mano del joven Potter, y este sonrió burlonamente a Mcnair que continuaba en el suelo.

- Este hechizo funciona con niños de primero, lo cual demuestra tu edad mental, Mcnair –le dijo provocando la risa de varios compañeros-.

- No sé si descalificarle o aplaudirle –comentó Alice escondiendo una sonrisa. Después vuelve la vista al papel-. Potter, es el sobrino de Adam, ¿no?

- Sí. Yo le aplaudiría. –comentó Anthony riendo en voz baja-. Si no viniera despeinado de serie, diría que ni siquiera se ha despeinado. Y le ha vencido de la forma más simple.

- Eso demuestra deseo de humillar –contrapuso Alice con el ceño fruncido-. Pero apuntémosle. Precisamente, lo que necesitan los mortífagos es una buena dosis de humildad. Además, según me ha dicho Frank, su tío pensaba introducirle en la Orden por sí mismo.

El otro duelo lo había ganado Mary, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. James bajó de la tarima igual que bajaba de la escoba en los partidos ganados: como si hubiera recibido una, muy merecida, Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Lily tuvo ganas de darle una colleja y bajarle los humos, pero al final, rendida por el entusiasmo de todo el grupo, acabó felicitándolo.

Finalmente, solo quedaban dos parejas, por lo que cada cual sabía quien sería su oponente.

- ¡Amycus Carrow y Remus Lupin! –exclamó Alice apuntando a la plataforma que les tocaba-. ¡Sadie Williams y Allisa Wayman!

Remus se subió a la tarima con mucha menos ceremonia que James. Apenas se entretuvo en prepararse, solo se recogió levemente las mangas. Sadie apenas miró a su oponente. La había visto alguna vez en los pasillos, y compartían la clase de Transformaciones. Una Hufflepuff. La miraba algo temerosa, quizá por la leyenda negra que se había extendido sobre su frialdad y su anti socialidad. Sin embargo, a Sadie no la gustaba luchar. Es más, aborrecía incluso el juego de fingir una lucha. Era de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con su hermano, las ínfimas situaciones en que se entendían perfectamente.

Cuando dieron la señal comenzaron los duelos. Remus estaba serio, concentrado y tranquilo. Con movimientos precisos y observando a su oponente constantemente. Amycus desbocado, odiando el solo hecho de tener que enfrentarse con alguien tan inferior, un mestizo ni más ni menos. Además es el odio por todo lo que ha conseguido Remus y no él, todo lo que sabe sin tener sangre limpia. En su mente solo estaba la idea de vencerlo, cueste lo que cueste, ya fuera de la intención de ganar el concurso. En el otro lado, Sadie estaba desganada. Se defendía la mayor parte del tiempo, y atacaba un poco, casi por obligación. Su oponente, Allisa, estaba cada vez más segura de sí misma. El temor por la fría estudiante de intercambio había dado paso a una determinación: que nadie vuelva a decir que por ser Hufflepuff, eres inferior.

El primer duelo que terminó fue el de las chicas. Con un gesto de indiferencia, Sadie dejó ir su varita, sin hacer ningún intento por conservarla. Allisa casi no se podía creer lo fácil que había resultado. Demasiado. La otra chica ni siquiera lo había intentado, y Allisa no quería ganar de esa forma. De todos modos se resignó, consciente de que en la siguiente fase no lo tendría tan fácil y podría intentar ganar por sí misma.

Apenas da tiempo a respirar, cuando el otro también acabó. En un momento, Remus tiene la varita del Slytherin en la mano. Sin variar su expresión, se la tiró de vuelta y bajó de la tarima. Sirius, Peter y James lo celebraron a gritos, pero Remus se limitó a sonreír contento.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó Alice cuando el último duelo terminó-. Se acabó la primera ronda. Los clasificados, prepararos. A partir de ahora los duelos serán aleatorios, así que mucha suerte a todos. ¿Queréis descansar o preferís seguir?

Con un murmullo de indecisión, al final decidieron continuar de seguido. Ahora que la adrenalina estaba circulando por todas partes, no querían cortar de raíz. Alice agitó su varita, y los dos primeros nombres aparecieron en el tablón.

"Leslie McCarthy – Jack Hamilton".

La apuesta comenzaba fuerte. Ni más ni menos que dos Ravenclaws. Ahí se sabía que el concurso era en serio de todos contra todos. Los dos subieron a la tarima, él mirándola con superioridad, y ella muy concentrada.

Desde abajo, los chicos miraban y hablaban con tranquilidad.

- Lily, hazme un favor. Si te toca con este imbécil –dijo Grace señalando a Sirius quien se burlaba de que al chico de Ravenclaw no le iba tan bien como había creído-. Bájale los humos, ¿eh? Sin pena.

- Se hará lo que se pueda –rió Lily-.

En ese momento, Mark se acercó por detrás de Lily. Grace no dijo nada, y cuando el chico saludó, Lily se pegó el susto de mi vida.

- ¡No te he visto llegar! –le dijo con una mano al pecho-.

Mark se rió.

- Enhorabuena –la dijo-. Sam está mosqueada, pero tengo que reconocer que lo has hecho genial.

- Gracias. Dila que me costó mucho vencerla.

- No creo que eso cuele –intervino Grace con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

- Grace, hay que saber ganar con deportividad –la riñó Lily muy puesta en el tema. Mark asintió, dedicándola a la rubia una sonrisa que dejara ver que no le había molestado el comentario-.

- Mira que sois muermos. Tal para cual –apuntilló la chica-.

Los dos la miraron visiblemente incómodo, y Grace se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Esto, quiero decir... –cuando supo que no tenía arreglo, se encogió de hombros-. Si no os importa, voy a meter la pata donde están Gis y Kate, ¿vale?

Mark y Lily la miraron alejarse, se miraron de reojo y comenzaron a reírse divertidos.

Grace se acercó a sus amigas, que estaban en una situación bastante cómica. Gis estaba motando en espectáculo, fingiendo que masajeaba los hombros de Kate preparándola para ganar, y exclamando frases de motivación. Kate intentaba librarse inútilmente y se sonrojaba cada vez más, al ver que la gente comenzaba a observarlas.

- ...Y si ves que hay peligro de que te quiten la varita, le pegas un puñetazo en la nariz –estaba diciendo Gis como consejo-.

- O una patada en el estómago –añadió Grace-.

- ¡No! No es pongáis las dos, por favor... –suplicó Kate tapándose la cara con las manos-.

En ese momento, unas exclamaciones las hicieron llevar la vista hacia la tarima, donde Leslie McCarthy había resultado ganadora. Aplaudieron, Grace con más emoción que las otras dos, al ver derrotado al amigo que peor le caía de su ex. De nuevo, el nombre de Leslie se clasificó para la semifinal, y la chica lo celebró junto a sus amigas.

Alice volvió a agitar la varita hacia el tablón, y de este surgieron otros dos nombres.

"Severus Snape – Katherine Hagman".

- Oh, oh...

- Tranquila Kate, puedes con él –afirmó Gis convencida-.

En ese momento, Sirius se acercó con una sonrisa.

- Enséñale a ese pelo grasiento cómo luchamos en Gryffindor.

- Como me haga pagar todas las veces que TÚ le has molestado, te la cargas... –le dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, después de darle un beso-.

Echó a andar hacia la tarima, con Gis detrás de ella masajeándola después los hombros.

- Recuerda lo del puñetazo, Kate –la repitió haciendo reír a su amiga-.

Al menos, con Gis una no podía estar nerviosa. Ella misma se encargaba de hacerte sentir más cómoda. Más atrás se habían quedado Grace y Sirius, que miraban cómo ambos adversarios se alejaban el uno del otro hasta completar los veinte pasos reglamentarios. Después comenzó el duelo, activo, luchador, pero deportivo. Todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos al comprobar que no correría la sangre.

- ¿Cómo sienta que te eliminen a la primera? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía observando los movimientos de su novia-.

- Bueno, ya me contarás qué tal sienta que te eliminen a la segunda. En el fondo es peor. Es como poner un caramelo en la boca de un niño y luego quitárselo de golpe.

- Bueno, ya te lo contará otro, porque a mi no me van a eliminar –contestó él muy seguro-.

- Si te toca conmigo, ya puedes despedirte del concurso –dijo una voz tras ellos-.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, para ver a Derek mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, muy parecida a la del chico. Grace rodó los ojos y decidió dejar que discutieran. Sin embargo, Derek la cogió del brazo.

- En realidad, venía a hablar contigo –la dijo en tono duro-.

- Pues como no sea para hablarme del tiempo... –dijo ella riéndose despectivamente-.

- Solo quería decirte que me vas a pagar el ir criticándome a mis espaldas.

- Bueno, también sé hacerlo de frente –le respondió con chulería-. ¿Te molesta que haya contado verdades?

Derek sonrió altivamente, bajando la cabeza para observarla desde su altura, y a la vez hacerla ver que estaba por encima de ella.

- Lástima que te hayan eliminado al principio. Habría sido un buen duelo. Si no fuera porque Tyler es rival mía, la habría aplaudido. Te ha dado una buena lección de humildad.

- Entonces espero que también te la de a ti –le dijo subiendo la barbilla y acercando su rostro de forma violenta-.

Derek sonrió pensando en lo mucho que la molestaría lo que iba a hacer, y acercó más su cara robándola un beso. Grace se revolvió enseguida y se preparó para saltar sobre él olvidando la varita. Sintió que algo la sujetaba por detrás, impidiéndola cobrar venganza. Miró por encima del hombro para ver la mirada de advertencia de Lily. Derek se rió más fuerte al verla enfadada, sin poder hacer nada.

- Tampoco te pases, chaval –le advirtió Sirius sin moverse de su lugar-.

Derek le miró molesto por su intervención.

- Contigo arreglaré cuentas allí arriba –le dijo señalando la tarima-. Haber si hay suerte. Así esta vez sería legal.

Los dos se dedicaron sonrisas hirientes, ambos convencidos de su victoria en el hipotético caso de que los tocara luchar uno contra el otro.

En el momento en que el ravenclaw se fue, apareció Kate.

- ¡Vaya asco! –exclamó con un puchero-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –la preguntó Sirius confuso-.

- ¿No me has visto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le preguntó ella-.

- Snape ha ganado –comentó Gis un poco desilusionada-.

Kate hizo otro puchero y Sirius la abrazó riéndose.

- No te preocupes, Kate –la dijo Lily para tranquilizarla-. Vencer a Snape es muy difícil. Es uno de los mejores duelistas del colegio.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto –comentó James picado, llegando junto a Remus y Peter-.

- Sí lo es –le contradijo Lily muy convencida-. Ya en primero sabía hechizos que no dimos hasta quinto.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que gane el concurso?

- El concurso, si puedo, lo gano yo –comentó Lily sonriendo para quitar el mosqueo de James. No lo consiguió-.

- Pero si no lo ganas tú, que lo gane tu viejo amiguito, ¿eh?

- Dejemos esto. Cada uno intentaremos ganar nosotros, ¿no? –intervino Remus al ver que Lily comenzaba a enfadarse-.

James se había picado realmente con los comentarios de Lily, pero decidió callarse al encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo. Lily inspiró hondo.

- Sí, dejémoslo.

Mientras esta discusión se producía, Allisa Wayman ya había vencido a Pearl Morgan. Ambas de la misma casa y amigas íntimas, pero rivales en el duelo. Allisa por fin se sentía realizada. Había vencido, y esta vez con mérito. Aunque eran amigas no se habían dejado las cosas fáciles.

Alice volvió a agitar la varita después de que el nombre de Allisa se inscribió bajo el de Snape.

"Amanda Tyler – Derek Rusmfelt"

Sirius chasqueó la lengua molesto.

- A ese le quería dar yo una patada en el culo –afirmó a su mejor amigo-.

Sin embargo, Derek demostró que, más que nada, el quidditch era realmente importante para él. Amanda pertenecía al equipo de Slytherin, y Derek quería demostrar que era superior en todos los ámbitos. El partido de Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw sería en enero, y, aunque aún faltaba mucho, el espíritu competitivo estaba en el aire. La venció con apenas dos movimientos de varita.

Alice subrayó de nuevo su nombre, ya apuntado en la primera ronda. Después volvió a agitar la varita.

"Dave Hurley – Lilianne Evans".

- ¡Ánimo Lily! –gritaron las chicas-.

La pelirroja subió a la tarima. Saludó al chico de las águilas con una leve reverencia, e hicieron todo lo indicado por el protocolo. Después se colocaron en posición, se apuntaron con las varitas y comenzó el duelo.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! -exclamó Dave como primer recurso-.

- ¡_Protego_! –gritó Lily-. ¡_Mimblewimble_!

El hechizo le dio en el brazo, haciéndole retroceder algo atontado. Sin embargo, movió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió a atacar:

- ¡_Everte Statum_!

Lily no pudo esquivar le hechizo, que la golpeó a mitad del pecho. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero se levantó antes de que pudieran darla por incapacitada para seguir. Le apuntó de nuevo, concentrada.

- ¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Expelliarmus_!

A la vez que Dave caía, su varita voló a las manos de Lily, haciéndola ganadora. Los Gryffindor comenzaron a ovacionarla emocionados, mientras que Dave se acercó a felicitarla y a recuperar su varita.

Alice comprobó que el nombre de Lily quedaba apuntado, antes de volver a agitar la varita.

"Sirius Black – Mark Bennet".

- A este no le subestimes, Padfoot –le dijo James mirando al tranquilo chico subir a la tarima animado por sus amigos-.

Sirius miró a su adversario con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que le quedó claro es que a Mark no podría confundirlo. Era tímido, pero seguro de sí mismo y con los nervios de hierro. Cuando le tuvo delante, se confirmaron sus sospechos. Mark le miraba concentrado, pendiente de cómo movía los brazos y las piernas. Estaba constantemente a la defensiva, pero sin dejar de atacar. Sirius no sabía realmente cómo hacer frente a alguien así. En parte era parecido a luchar contra Moony, quitando el hecho de que como a este no le conocía, no sabía qué esperar de él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mark le tenía acorralado, y dejó caer inconscientemente la varita. Mark la convocó con un _accio_, y todo terminó. El público se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a celebrarlo o lamentarlo. Sirius Black había sido vencido por primera vez en su vida. Todos les observaban tanto a él como a Mark, que se habían quedado inmóviles. El Hufflepuff le miraba expectante, quizá pensando que en cualquier momento se le iba a echar encima. Sin embargo, Sirius, aún confuso, bajó de la tarima sin siquiera intentar recuperar su varita y avanzó hacia sus amigos con la gente abriéndole camino sin atreverse a hablarle. ¿Cómo sería su reacción en caso de hacerlo? Nadie se atrevía a ser el primero. O, más bien, solo uno podría atreverse a ello. James se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al principio, Sirius seguía confuso, pero después miró a su mejor amigo con un brillo en la mirada, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Extrañado, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, y Alice atónita, subrayó de nuevo los dos nombres. Ambos habían conseguido un mérito extra. Uno por habilidoso, y otro por temido. Después volvió a agitar la varita con tranquilidad:

" Marilyng Gibbon – Remus Lupin"

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que sus tres amigos le decían, Remus avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta la tarima. Sobre ella ya estaba la chica de la casa de las serpientes, que parecía tan concentrada como él. La reverencia apenas fue leve, y siguieron el protocolo hasta que solo quedaban ellos y sus varitas.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Con un movimiento de varita fue desviado el hechizo. Siempre se empieza suave. Después, todo va aumentando. Aumenta, aumenta y sigue aumentando hasta que uno de los dos no puede seguir el ritmo. El primero en rendirse siempre es el que pierde, y ese caso fue Mary. Jadeó e intentó recuperar la respiración, mientras que Remus la devolvió la varita con un gesto amable. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, concediéndole el respeto por haber ganado.

Solo quedaban dos nombres, así que ambos chicos ya estaban caminando hasta la tarima antes de que sus nombres aparecieran. De todas formas, por hacer las cosas bien, Alice agitó de nuevo la varita.

"Albert Avery – James Potter".

El Slytherin miró con rabia a su adversario, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa sádica. Ambos pensando en divertirse mucho a costa del otro, pero alguno de ellos se equivocaba. La reverencia la hicieron después de que "William" insista dos veces. Si fuera por ellos, no habrían sido tan deportivos. Sin embargo, se contuvieron. Ninguno quería que le eliminaran antes de tiempo.

- ¡_Diffindo_! –gritó entonces Avery-.

Fue el más rápido de los dos. El hechizo apenas le rozó la cabeza James, que, al llevarse una mano a la cabeza, vio que le había alcanzado lo justo para hacerle sangrar. Sonrió con maldad, ajustándose las mangas de la túnica.

- Esta bien. Dejémonos de tonterías.

Comenzó a luchar con furia, al igual que su oponente. Ambos son buenos, están casi igualados, y van a por todas. A su alrededor, la gente había comenzado a gritar emocionada. Gritaban el nombre de ambos, apoyándolos. Por el rabillo del ojo, James a sus tres amigos aplaudir. Un poco más a la derecha, las chicas también le ovacionaban, incluida Lily que miraba muy concentrada el duelo, como si lo estuviera realizando ella misma.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! –volvió a desviar otro hechizo-.

Lejos de sus amigos, también oyó a un grupo de Hufflepuffs muy entregados con su causa. Le gritaban frases de apoyo, que colisionaban con las que le gritaban otros a su adversario. Entre ese grupo reconoció también al ex de Lily. Al principio le extrañó, luego lo entendió. Al lado suyo, estaba su amigo, el mismo que Avery ha machado y ha humillado. Tenía el brazo roto, una venda rodeando su cabeza y varias magulladoras por cara y brazos. Ahora estaban esperando que fuese él quien le bajara los humos a un tío tan sucio. Sonrió, pensando que no le importaría también aprovechar para hacer eso.

- ¡_Depulso_!

El Slytherin no se esperaba eso, y dudó un segundo. Lo suficiente para que el hechizo le alcanzara, y le arrastrara más allá. Cayó sobre las escaleras que daban paso a las tarimas, quedando en una extraña y cómica posición. Fueron muchos los que rieron junto a James, y más cuando "William" proclamó ganador a James.

Después de que su nombre se inscribiera entre los clasificados para la semifinal, Alice les dejó cinco minutos de descanso. Con un golpe de su varita, una mesa apareció con cuarenta jarras de agua. Una para cada uno. Todos se apiñan en torno a ella, unos más sedientos que otros. Lily se acercó a James sonriente, olvidando completamente el pique que habían tenido minutos antes.

- ¡Felicidades!

James la sonrió, bebiendo el vaso de agua. Tragó con calma. Y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, para secar el rastro de agua.

- Gracias. Ya nos queda menos, ¿eh?

- ¿Te imaginas que nos toca competir entre nosotros? –le preguntó Lily con un toque de emoción-.

- Podría ser... –la concedió él con fingido aire pensativo-. Pero una cosa está claro: vencería yo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso te crees! ¿Un gafotas como tú? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-.

James se hizo el ofendido.

- ¡Pero bueno, pelirroja! ¿No me digas que al final sacaste el carácter que parece que tienes con ese pelo zanahoria?

Ambos se echaron a reír, divertidos y con buen rollo, olvidando piques estúpidos que sólo pueden tener ellos dos.

- Siento si te molestó lo que dije antes. Es solo que a mi me parece que Snape es muy buen duelista. ¡Pero seguro que tú eres mejor! –añadió con una sonrisa-.

Pensó que a James te le ganabas con inflar un poco su ego, y no se equivocó. La sonrió, contento de escuchar sus palabras.

- Gracias. De eso no hay duda –la dijo con chulería-.

Lily tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos, pero se limitó a reír. James nunca cambiaría. Pero, ¿quién quería? A ella la gustaba tal cuál.

Después de cinco minutos, Alice reanudó el duelo. Con el mismo procedimiento, agitó de nuevo la varita y los nombres de los dos primeros semifinalistas se descubren.

"Remus Lupin – Mark Bennet".

- ¡Vamos Moony! ¡Venga mi honor! –le dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la espalda-.

Remus se echó a reír.

-- ¿Vengar? ¡Más bien le daré las gracias por bajarte los humos!

Tuvo que correr para esquivar la patada de su amigo, que iba directa a la parte baja de su espalda. Detrás de él escuchó a Peter reírse, y el sonido del golpe tras un lamento. No necesitaba girarse para saber que el pequeño Wormtail se había reído y había sido castigado por Padfoot. Por último, se escuchó la risa de Prongs.

Se subió a la tarima, y vio que sus amigos se iban acercando, para animarle de más cerca. También se acercaron las chicas. Las miró a las cinco, haciéndole el gesto de la victoria, incluida Sadie. Sin embargo, ahora le gustaría ver a otra chica con ellas. Ya no solo por tener a su novia apoyándole, sino porque eso supondría que podría ir y venir a dónde quisiera, significaría que no habría nadie siguiéndola a ella y a su familia. Claro que, para que eso fuera así, al lado de los chicos debería estar Richard. No sabe por qué, de repente, se ha acordado de los dos ausentes. Pero será porque ese parece un día para estar en pandilla, y a los dos les habría encantado esto. No, eso no. Rachel habría estaod resoplando todo el rato, y seguramente la habría entrado el hipo por los nervios. A ella no la gustaban estas cosas. Pero a Richard sí. Habría montado una parecida a la que habían montado Sirius y James. Quizá no tanto, más emocionado que ellos, y también más reprimido.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Alice volvió al presente, frente a Mark, quien le miraba preocupado. Quizá pensaba que no se encontraba bien. Le sonrió levemente, y el chico también sonrió, aliviado. Después hicieron la reverencia y anduvieron los veinte pasos que les separaban.

A Remus le gustaba Mark como oponente. Fuerte pero tranquilo, atacante pero justo. Inteligentemente, pensaba sus movimientos medio segundo antes de realizarlos, estudiando los suyos, de la misma manera que él hacía. Mark era bueno. Muy bueno. No le extrañaba que hubiera ganado a Sirius. Podría perfectamente ser el ganador del concurso. Eso si conseguía ganarle a él, claro.

No lo consiguió. Había algo que les diferenciaba: Mark no era luchador, más bien se sentía incómodo. Sin embargo, aunque no era su primera opción, a Remus no le desagradaba un duelo. Desde que James les había hablado de ella, Remus estaba decidido a entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Sabía a qué se dedicaban y lo que tendría que hacer, y teniendo en cuenta contra quién luchaban, no se sentía mal en absoluto. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que Mark Bennet sería incapaz de sentirse convencido ni siquiera en esa situación. Fue la fuerza mental la que le hizo ganar, arrebatándole la varita.

Las ovaciones alrededor se multiplicaron cuando el nombre de Remus se inscribió para la final. Ambos muchachos acortaron los pasos que les separaban y se sonrieron amablemente, mientras Remus le pasaba la varita.

- Buen duelo –le felicitó Mark con una palmada en el hombro-.

- Lo mismo digo –le respondió Remus con el mismo gesto-.

Alice cogió ella misma la pluma, para subrayar varias veces el nombre de Remus. Tanto potencial debía ser tenido en cuenta. Después la soltó, y esta se quedó suspendida en el aire, mientras ella agitaba de nuevo la varita.

"Severus Snape – James Potter".

Inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de silencio. Alice miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué ocurría ahora con esos dos. Les vio dirigirse a la tarima, cada uno desde un lugar. La gente parecía especialmente interesada con ese duelo, quizá habría desavenencias entre esos dos.

Mientras tanto, James había llegado a la tarima. Se cruzó al pie de las escaleras con Snape y ambos se detuvieron. Ninguno avanzó, pues no estaban dispuestos a darse la espalda, ese momento menos que nunca.

- Subid de una vez –dijo "William" mirándoles con el mismo interés que los demás-.

James se adelantó, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, mientras que Severus subía más tranquilo. Al colocarse en posición, hicieron un gesto con las varitas, como si con esa bastara, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a inclinarse frente al otro. "William" chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose. Por lo visto, no conseguiría más de ellos.

Comenzaron a dar los veinte pasos reglamentarios, pero ninguno llegó a cumplirlos. Ambos se volvieron al paso diecinueve, intentando sorprender al adversario y a la sabiendo que el otro lo iba a hacer.

Velozmente comenzaron a llover hechizos, tan rápidos que parecían humo, y pronunciados tan deprisa que no se distinguían. Por eso ninguno de los árbitros advirtió que ambos estaban violando las reglas. Algunos de los hechizos que se lanzaban, eran ilegales, y solo el hecho de que aún no les habían alcanzado, les había librado de que los pillaran.

Llevaban diez minutos de duelo, y ninguno daba muestra de cansarse. Solo el pelo empapado de sudor de ambos, haciendo más grasiento el de Severus y metiendosele en los ojos a James, junto con sus sonrojadas mejillas y su respiración acelerada, daban muestras de agotamiento. El ritmo y la ferocidad de su ataque no había amainado en absoluto.

Como en los demás, la tensión había dado paso a la emoción y todos los alumnos gritaban, cada uno apoyando a uno. La mayoría eran a favor de James, no solo por su popularidad, sino porque Severus tenía pocos amigos. Eso parecía animar al gryffindor, pero el Slytherin no se le dejó amilanar.

Pero había una cosa que sí podía descomponer a Severus, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Cuando hizo un giro para evitar otro ataque de su enemigo, la vio. Gritando emocionada, mirando hacia arriba con el pelo rojo cayéndole por los hombros, observando admirada y segura de la victoria. Pero no de la suya.

Solo fue un segundo de distracción, pero es lo que bastó para que James le mandara por los aires. Cayó bajo la tarima, ya eliminado, pero James insistió en arrebatarle también la varita, por asegurarse o para burlarse, el motivo era indiferente. Vencido y más furioso que nunca, Severus levantó la cabeza, y observó desde la cortinilla del pelo. James estaba en la tarima, con su varita en la mano, aunque sosteniéndola como si esta le diera asco, lo que provocaba la risa de algunos. Algunos de sus compañeros le miraban serios, otros, como Mary, se acercaron a ayudarle a levantarse, y de fondo pudo ver cómo la verde mirada de Lily intentaba comprobar si estaba bien. Fue lo máximo que hizo. Al verle levantarse, la chica desvió la mirada y sonrió al ganador del duelo, felicitándole.

James había dejado la varita en el suelo, y había bajado la tarima de un salto para abrazar a Sirius, quien reía a carcajadas por la posición en que había caído "Quejicus".

Después de que Severus recogió se varita, Alice no dejó que las celebraciones llegaran muy lejos. Agitó la varita de nuevo, para que otros dos nombres aparecieran.

" Derek Rumsfelt - Allisa Wayman".

La chica que venció a Sadie en la primera ronda, avanzó algo temerosa a la tarima donde Derek ya estaba subiendo, acompañado por las ovaciones de sus amigos.

- ¡Suerte, Wayman! –gritó Grace cuando la chica pasó cerca suyo-. Por cierto, su punto débil es la rodilla derecha.

La chica la sonrió, agradecida por esa información. Quizá la serviría. Con un poco más de confianza, subió las escaleras. Sus amigas se acercaron gritando su nombre, y Grace, divertida, arrastró a Lily a apoyarla junto al resto de las Hufflepuffs. Las chicas de Ravenclaw, al contrario, se dejaban la garganta gritando el nombre de su guapo capitán.

Como era de suponer, el control lo tomó Derek desde un primer momento. Fue lo siguiente lo que sorprendió a todos. Allisa aprovechó un descuido suyo para mandarle un hechizo directamente a la rodilla derecha. El chico, como si fuese plastilina, se dejó caer al suelo llevándose la mano a la zona adolorida. Desde abajo, Grace sonrió satisfecha. La lesión que se había hecho el año pasado aún le daba la lata. Allisa, con más confianza que nunca, se dispuso a quitarle la varita. Sin embargo, el chico se levantó, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor que tenía. Continuaron luchando, mucho más igualados, durante unos minutos más.

Después, presa del agotamiento, la chica jugó su última carta. Apuntó de nuevo a la rodilla, y cuando comenzó a doblársele, convocó con un accio la varita. Esa vez, Derek Rumsfelt fue vencido por una sencilla y tímida estudiante de Hufflepuff.

Cuando el nombre de Allisa apareció bajo el de James, Lily caminó hacia la tarima. También lo hizo su oponente, una chica de Ravenclaw con abundantes rizos rubios recogidos en dos coletas.

"Leslie McCarthy – Lilian Evans".

Con tranquilidad, ambas subieron a la tarima. Se inclinaron, sonriéndose. Se conocían del club de Encantamientos, y se llevaban bien. Su duelo fue serio, competitivo y elegante, como ellas. Tardaron más que la mayoría, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, Lily estaba tendida en el suelo, y Leslie blandía la varita de la pelirroja. Lily aguantó una risa nerviosa y avergonzada. La habían ganado y frente a todo el colegio. Ella no era como James o Sirius pero, afrontémoslo, a nadie le gustaría pasar por semejante trago delante de otras treinta y nueve personas.

Leslie la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ambas se volvieron a sonreír. Pese a todo, seguían llevándose bien. Muy al contrario era abajo, donde Grace y una de las amigas de Leslie parecían a punto de llegar a las manos. Lily decidió alejar a su mejor amiga de allí, antes de que Gis decidiera unírsela y formaran un espectáculo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hemos llegado al final de la primera semifinal! –exclamó Alice con una sonrisa-. Ahora solo quedan cuatro personas, y los ganadores de ambos duelos, serán quienes compitan en la final. Bien. ¿Queréis empezar ya?

Los cuatro asintieron, aunque Leslie aún estaba algo cansada. Alice volvió a agitar su varita, y salió el nombre de una de las parejas.

"Allisa Wayman - Remus Lupin".

La ravenclaw suspiró relajada, podía descansar unos minutos.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo recuperar el aliento como habría querido. Apenas llevaban dos minutos luchando, cuando la varita de Allisa fue a parar a manos de Remus. Él la sonrió, sabiendo ganar, y la devolvió la varita suavemente.

- Eres muy buena –la dijo-.

- Tú mejor –respondió Allisa riéndose-.

Cuando te ganan de una forma tan elegante, parece que duela menos. Leslie refunfuñó un poco al ver su tiempo agotado, y James se pasaba la varita de una mano a otra nervioso. Esa era su oportunidad para pasar a la final, aunque en ella tuviera que enfrentarse a Remus.

"James Potter – Leslie McCarthy"

- Bueno pelirroja –la dijo jocosamente a Lily cuando pasó a su lado-. Vengaré tu deshonra.

- Sí, sí –dijo la chica agitando la mano sin creerse su tono y riéndose-. Tú gana, pero no te pases, ¿eh? Que la chica es amiga.

- Vale, vale...

De todas formas, no era divertido humillar a una chica que no te ha hecho nada y ya te mira con miedo. Además, le había prometido a Lily qu no volvería a hacer el tonto, ni con ella ni con los demás. Así que tenía que cumplirlo, al menos mientras la chica mirase. ¿En qué momento renunció a lo divertido? ¡Ah, sí! Acababan de saber que Richard había muerto, y de lo que menos ganas tenía era de estar a malas con Lily. La miró de nuevo antes de subirse a la tarima. Había sabido aprovechar su debilidad ese día, pero también él tenía algo de culpa, y es que no podía faltar a ninguna promesa que la hiciera a ella. Bueno, al menos no de forma muy evidente. Sonrió pícaramente recordando todos los líos en que se habían metido ese año y que Lily estaba convencida, habían sido acusados injustamente. Siempre tan ingenua...

Volviendo al presente, se dio cuenta de que Leslie le miraba algo inquieta por la sonrisa sádica que había aparecido en su rostro. ¿Tan mala fama se había creado para que le tuvieran miedo solo por sonreír? Al escuchar el grito de Sirius se echó a reír, convencido de que sí. Eran merodeadores.

Comenzaron a luchar, y James tuvo que reconocer el talento de su oponente. La chica era realmente buena, un hueso duro de roer. Estaba tan convencida como él de su capacidad para ganar el duelo, y la verdad es que se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

- ¡_Relashio_! –exclamó-.

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido usarse ese hechizo, pero desde luego era cierto que en momentos de tensión podemos sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Leslie soltó involuntariamente la varita, aunque recuperó la fuerza en la mano lo justo para sostenerla con la punta de los dedos.

- ¡_Taratallegra_! –gritó antes de que la chica se recuperara del todo-.

Debido a los movimientos que convulsionaron su cuerpo, Leslie dejó caer la varita, que James convocó con un sencillo "_Accio_". La multitud comenzó a aplaudir, y James miró hacia su grupo de amigos, topándose con la orgullosa mirada verde de Lily.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Tenemos a los dos finalistas! –exclamó Alice exultante-. ¡Dos Gryffindors! –añadió con evidente orgullo-.

Los que recordaban a Alice de sus años en Hogwarts, la recordaban como una orgullosa leona, algo tímida y novia del premio anual. Así que no era de extrañar que la alegrara especialmente que los dos posibles ganadores fueran Gryffindors.

- Os dejaré diez minutos para que toméis fuerzas, y el duelo final se llevará a cabo.

Después se apartó para mirar los nombres que habían recogido. Anthony se la acercó sonriendo.

- Los nombres de los dos finalistas ya estaban apuntados y subrayados –la informó-.

- Sí, eso estaba viendo. Por lo visto hay una buena cantera este curso en mi casa –presumió Alice con una leve sonrisa, pero aún estudiando concienzudamente la lista-.

- En Ravenclaw también hay prodigios, ¿eh? –rió Anthony-.

- ¿Les conoces a estos? Los dos son amigos de tu novia, ¿no?

- Sí –respondió Anthony. Después se echó a reír al recordar algo-. ¿Sabes? Al sobrino de Adam le estuvimos buscando toda la noche del baile. Al parecer una chica le había dado amortentia.

- ¡Vaya, un rompe corazones! –exclamó Alice sin poder evitar reírse-. Eso tengo que contárselo a Adam. ¿Y el otro chico? Tiene un temple fantástico. Espero que acepte entrar en la Orden, está entre los mejores.

- Sí. Gis me habló de él alguna vez. ¿Sabes con quién sale?

- ¿Vamos a empezar con cotilleos? .preguntó Alice intentando reñir al chico por su falta de seriedad-. Anthony, no te entretengas mucho con estas cosas. Estos críos aún tienen unos meses para comportarse de forma irresponsable, pero tú ya no cuentas con esa suerte.

- Disculpa. Solo pensé que te interesaría. Sale con la hija de los Perkins.

- ¿Perkins? –preguntó Alice con repentino interés-. ¿La hermana del magistrado Johnson y su familia? ¿La hija de ella?

- La misma –respondió Anthony con orgullo. Sabía que Alice se sentiría interesada de esa casualidad-.

- Vaya. ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! Justo ayer fuimos Frank y yo a dejarles las provisiones. La chica aún no ha regresado, pero Dumbledore insiste en que está en un lugar seguro. Debería decir más. Tanto secretismo... ¡Cómo se nota que no es madre!

Anthony afirmó con la cabeza, mirando cómo el grupo de Gryffindor estaba formando un círculo cerca de la mesa de bebidas. De vez en cuando se acercaban estudiantes de otras casas para desear suerte a los finalistas, o simplemente felicitarlos por haber llegado a la final. Desvió la mirada, cuando esta se cruzó con la de Gis. Se giró de nuevo hacia Alice, quien había comenzado a murmurar en voz baja mientras leía los diferentes nombres.

- ... Antes de nada, lo mejor será investigarles un poco a todos. No conviene hablar de la Orden a mortífagos en potencia.

- Pues casi descarta a todos los Slytherins. –la aconsejó Anthony-.

Alice chasqueó la lengua molesta.

- Sí, la verdad es que sería lo sensato. –suspiró mirando dos nombres en especial de la lista-. ¡Lástima! Severus Snape y Amanda Tyler son de los mejores. Ella igual demasiado confiada y chulesca, pero no más que... –comenzó a buscar los nombres a los que se refería-, que Black, Rumsfelt o Potter. Y el chico parecía un poco apagado...

- Sí. Un muchacho triste, yo también lo note –la dijo Anthony-.

- Pero un gran luchador. Solo perdió porque se distrajo con algo. Claro que el oponente también era muy bueno... Tony, creo que tenemos delante más talento del que esperábamos –le comunicó con una sonrisa-. Habrá que felicitar a Minerva, Flickwick y Merrythought por enseñarles tan bien, desde luego. Aunque mucho me temo que esta lista se reducirá a poco que investiguemos –añadió con un suspiro resignado-.

- No creo que a Dumbledore le haga gracia que investiguemos sobre sus alumnos –opinó él-.

- Por esa razón no se lo diremos. Le presentaré la lista a Moody, y nosotros nos haremos cargo. Estará encantando en cuanto le cuente alguna maravilla.

- Aún no hemos visto la traca final –advirtió Anthony sonriendo-.

OO—OO

Mientras descansaban un poco, los chicos bromeaban y hacían porras sobre cuál de sus amigos sería el ganador. James y Remus se miraban divertidos mientras Sirius y Grace discutían acaloradamente las razones por las que ganaría su apuesta. La chica confiaba completamente en la victoria de Remus, alegando que era un chico mucho más tranquilo y cerebral, y Sirius insistía en que eso era lo que le haría perder. De vez en cuando, Gis intervenía, cada rato apoyando a uno, para picarles un poco más. Kate, Peter, Jeff, Sadie y Lily no podían parar de reír. Al menos, la discusión que mantenían esos dos en ese momento no era de las ofensivas.

- ¡Bueno, los demás mojaros! –exclamó Sirius mirándolos a todos-.

- Cierto. ¡Aquí solo nos atrevemos nosotros! –añadió Grace-.

El grupo se miró preocupado. Si esos dos se ponían de acuerdo, nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo, porque los ocho comenzaron a reírse, dejando a Grace y Sirius mirándose sin entender nada.

- ¡Venga! Peter, ¿quién crees que ganará?

- ¡No, no! Yo no digo nada.

- ¡Venga ya Peter! –exclamó Grace-. ¡Quien no apuesta, no gana! ¡Di un nombre!

- Bueno... eh... –el chico miró a sus amigos indeciso y algo avergonzado. Estos le sonrieron divertidos-. James.

- ¡Ja! ¡2- 1! –exclamó Sirius contento-.

- Apunta 2 – 2 –intervino Jeff-. Creo que Grace tiene razón. Remus tiene más temple.

Grace se rió contenta, dándole un codazo a Sirius para que viera que ella también tenía apoyos. Después se giró hacia la otra gemela:

- ¿Sadie?

- Yo digo James –comentó la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Habrá que apoyar al capitán.

- Una idea muy inteligente, Sadie. No serás tú la que tenga que recoger las bludgers en el siguiente entrenamiento –dijo James risueño, mandándole una mirada intencionada a Grace-.

- ¡Rencoroso! –se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero-. ¿Y tú qué dices, Kate?

La chica les un segundo evaluatoriamente, y después desvió la mirada hacia Sirius. Sonrió.

- Voy a decir a James.

Grace hizo el gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca, apartando la mirada de la pareja que había vuelto a besarse. Después se giró hacia Gisele, mirándole interrogante.

- Yo voto por Remus –dijo la chica risueña-. Además, sino Rachel me cuelga del sauce boxeador.

Los demás comenzaron a reír ante la idea de la latina colgada de una esas inquietas ramas. Grace se volvió hacia Lily, quien no había participado en la conversación hasta ahora.

- Lily, tienes que dar un nombre –la dijo-.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros indecisa.

- No sé, Grace. La adivinación siempre se me dio terriblemente mal.

- ¡Qué más da! ¡Di un nombre! –exclamó Gis-.

- ¡El que más te guste! –añadió Grace aguantándose la risa-.

Lily le mandó a su mejor amiga una mirada envenenada mientras se sentía enrojecer. Grace se tapó la cara con la manga para que los demás no la vieran reírse, y la pelirroja le pisó un pie.

Afortunadamente, nadie más notó esto, pues Sirius ya se había puesto a hacer cuentas contento.

- ¡Entonces las apuestas están 4 – 3 a favor de James! ¡No me falles, Prongs!

- Haré lo que pueda, Padfoot –le contestó este riéndose. Después se volvió hacia Remus, fingiendo murmurarle algo pero que todos oyeron sin problemas-. ¡Ey Moony! Votemos por ti, finjo una caída y nos llevamos la pasta.

- De acuerdo. Apuesta uno de los grandes y montamos toda la escena –contestó este riéndose-.

Los demás también rieron, menos Sirius que le insistía a James: "Mentalidad ganadora, hermano. Mentalidad ganadora". Después el auto proclamado corredor de apuestas se giró hacia Lily.

- Por cierto, pelirroja, tú de esta no te libras. Si he hecho apostar a todos, tú también lo harás. Vamos, suelta un nombre.

- Esto...

- ¡Finalistas, a la tarima! -gritó Alice andando enérgicamente hacia ellos-. ¡Llegó el momento de la final!

- Salvada por la campana –la susurró Grace a Lily divertida-.

La pelirroja la sacó la lengua, y todos acompañaron a sus amigos a la tarima. Los dos chicos subieron, y se colocaron tal y como la aurora les indicó. Se inclinaron con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Era extraño estar así con un amigo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Uno, dos, tres...! –gritaba Alice con la voz contenida-.

Cuando llegaron a veinte, los dos se apuntaron con la varita, y todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Cualquier fallo podría permitir al otro ser el campeón del Concurso. Se miraron a los ojos y gritaron a la vez, cada uno su hechizo.

- ¡_Everte Statum_!

- ¡_Demaius_!

Los hechizos se encontraron justo en medio, y las varitas de ellos comenzaron a temblar. Ambos rompieron la conexión, recuperándose en menos de un segundo.

- ¡_Animo Linky_! –gritó James-.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! ¡_Mimblewimble_!

- ¡_Protego_! ¡_Confundus_!

- ¡_Depulso_!

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

Se separaron unos segundos, ambos jadeando y con las mangas de la túnica apretadas en sus hombros llenos de sudor. Alice y Anthony observan la escena con crecida atención, y hacían anotaciones constantemente, esta vez sin la vuelapluma, incapaces de contenerse.

- ¡Joder Moony! –susurró James en un tono en el que los demás no le pudiera oír-. ¡Para ser luna llena la semana que viene, estás más fuerte que un fénix!

Remus rió divertido.

- Más bien que de gracias a que no lo han puesto cuatro días más tarde, porque habría caído a la primera.

- Entonces, ¿con qué clase de inútil me habría batido yo? –bromeó James-.

La sonrisa de Remus relampagueó, y ambos se volvieron a separar unos pasos para seguir con el duelo.

- ¡_Flipendo_!

- ¡_Impedimenta_! ¡_Expelliarmus_!

- ¡_Protego_! ¡_Everte Statum_!

Remus fue alcanzado, y cayó de costado hacia la izquierda. Inmediatamente, se puso de rodillas y gritó:

- ¡_Depulso_!

- ¡_Impedimenta_! ¡_Desmaius_!

- ¡_Animo Linky_! ¡_Everte Statum_!

Aunque pudo esquivar el primero, el segundo hechizo le dio a James en el pecho haciéndole caer al suelo, donde se golpeó, quedándose sin respiración. Remus miró con los ojos desorbitados a su amigo, que tosía con fuerza agarrándose el pecho. Hizo ademán de caminar hacia él, pero James levantó una mano indicando que estaba bien. Aún con el rostro algo morado, se puso de pie, y las risas que se habían desatado entre algunos Slytherins cesaron, volviendo a la tensión.

Con una ligera sonrisa, James le hizo ver a su amigo que ya estaba recuperado, y Remus volvió a la carga.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

_- ¡Impedimenta_! ¡_Everte Statum_!

- ¡_Flipendo_!

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

- ¡_Locomotor mortis_! ¡_Mimblewimble_! ¡_Zaácara_!

Los dos últimos hechizos dieron diana en James, quien cayó al suelo, dejando la varita dos metros delante de él.

- ¡_Accio_! –gritó Remus-.

Cuando la varita de James estuvo en sus manos, el chico la miró aún extrañado. Solo un pensamiento inundó su mente, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de James que estaba sentado en el suelo: Había ganado. Incrédulo, devolvió la varita a James lanzándosela. Este la cogió al aire, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, y le miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Los más rápidos ya habían comenzado a aplaudir cuando Remus convocó la varita, pero la mayoría no reaccionó hasta que James la tomó de nuevo. Remus miró un momento al grupo en el que estaban sus amigos, y todos le aplaudían contentos, incluido Sirius, pese a que este miraba un poco decepcionado la lista de apuestas que había escrito. Después notó que alguien le cogía del cuello, y se volvió para ver a James felicitándole, contento. Sonrió más ampliamente, reconociendo el privilegio de ser de los muy pocos que ganaba en algo a James y no tenía que temer una venganza.

- ¡Moony, con esa rapidez, tienes que unirte al equipo de quidditch! –exclamó James riéndose-.

Remus se alejó riéndose, dirigiéndose hacia donde Alice le llamaba. Ya de paso aprovechaba para huir de las posibles ideas de James, de quien no se fiaba cuando la palabra "quidditch" aparecía en una conversación.

- ¡Felicidades! –exclamó la auror exultante de felicidad-. ¡Ha sido un duelo fantástico! ¡Impresionante! ¡Signo de aurores! –añadió dirigiéndose a ambos-. Aquí tienes tu premio.

Le tendió la bolsa de cincuenta galeones, a la vez que el público volvía a estallar en vítores. Al tendérsela, le acercó un poco a ella, de modo que su siguiente comentario fue solo oído por Anthony.

- Remus Lupin. Algo me dice que darás mucho que hablar en el futuro. Cuando acabes tus EXTASIS hablaremos –Remus asintió confundido-. De un modo u otro nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura.

Remus no se detuvo a analizar sus palabras, sino que les saludó a ambos amablemente y corrió hacia sus amigos, quienes ya habían abrazado a James y le esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Todo el mundo quiso felicitarle, y Sirius y James insistieron en celebrar la victoria a lo grande, lo que los merodeadores interpretaban como salida a Hogsmeade hasta las tantas. Peter aceptó al instante, pero Remus negó con la cabeza divertido.

Tenía un plan mejor pensado. Se moría por contárselo a Rachel.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Habéis acertado? Siento ser tan predecible, pero mi corazón me pidiera que lo ganara alguno del GRAN grupo... Peter no puede ser porque yo misma me habría reído... y a Sirius y James sentía la imperiosa necesidad de bajarles los humos. ¡Lo sé! A James le hice llegar a la final... ¡Pero es que si es mi merodeador favorito no puedo evitarlo! Jajaja creo que con Remus queda bastante creíble, ¿no? ¡Hasta ha habido un duelo Snape-James! Otra vez me pudo el corazón, por lo que no digo que fijo el ganador habría sido el señor Potter... Con esos dos no sabría quién habría ganado, la verdad. Son dos que me tienen confundida jejeje_

_Saqué un poco más del tema de las cajas... Habrá que ir dándoos pistas, ¡haber vuestra teorías! Jejeje_

_En fin, este ha sido un capítulo algo distinto... El anterior fue de transición ¡claro! Necesitaba presentar a los grupos de trabajo y mostrar cómo les irá a cada uno. _

_¡Estoy deseando escribir el siguiente! Ese me emociona muchísimo. Pero necesito pensarle y escribirle muy bien, así que dadme tiempo. Además en un mes comienzo exámenes, y seguramente ese sea el última que pueda escribir en todo el mes de junio... Espero que me entendáis pero aquí me juego mucho. Espero que os haya gustado ;)_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA._

_Eva._


	21. El admirador secreto

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Perdón por la demora, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajos y exámenes... mis amigas pueden responder por mi! Además, la semana que viene comenzamos los exámenes, por lo que he escrito a ratos el capítulo. Con este os dejo hasta que acabe los exámenes, que será a finales de junio! A partir de entonces tendré tiempo de actualizar más de seguido porque tendré vacaciones de verano, ¡así que sed pacientes y deseadme suerte! Contesto reviews:_

_Kittymariposa: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! No se me ocurrió lo de Lily y James, pero es cierto que habría quedado genial jejeje en este capítulo se vuelve a las cartas, verás :p_

_Lili: ¡Hola guapísima! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, ¡fue uno de mis preferidos! Veo que no ganaste la apuesta, jeje es que Remus es mucho Remus :p Ahora que lo dices, sí que habría estado bien un duelo entre Lily y James jajaja no me lo había planteado! ¡Qué fallo!:P En cuento a Sirius... le adoro, pero tenía que darle un poco de humildad, y creo que Mark fue el adecuado, porque él no le humillaba tampoco... En cuanto a que la gente le tenía miedo, era más por imprevisible que por peligroso. Con Sirius nunca puedes saber jejeje y a Derek también tenía que bajarle los humos xD en parte también le adoro! Es un gran Némesis jejeje Ayssss lo de las cajas... Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero van a dar más de un problema, desde luego... Tiempo al tiempo :P Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Es mi favorito hasta el momento1:D_

_Andy: Hola pedorri!!sé que no lo leerás hasta acabar exámenes, pero yo te contestó de igual modo xD tu personaje mola, o no?:P tiene más carácter que tú, eso sí. Nos salió respondona jajajaja pero tendrá un papel importante, prometido :p me alegro que te gustaran los duelos!:D a James y a Lily no les queda NÁ jajajajaja pero tú ya lo sabes :P Lo de Sirius y Grace ya sabes que no lo puedo prometer... tú sigue leyendo, que no te lo voy a contar xD_

_Dark_black: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el final del concurso, espero que fuera creíble! Tú acertaste! ¡Enhorabuena! Lo de la Orden se irá extendiendo próximamente, pero más o menos lo has resumido muy bien :D lo de qué pasó con la Beca Merlín lo sabrás en este capítulo jeje lo de la vez que Remus atacó a James... bueno, ahí me he tomado mi versión de la historia. Si llegó a morderlo, pero como en el libro de "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" da a entender que tiene una pelea con Sirius y a este no le ocurre nada, yo llegué a la conclusión, de que mientras están transformados en animales, eso no les afecta más que como animales. Vamos que les afectaron las heridas de forma normal, no como si les hubiera mordido un hombro lobo. Claro que cada uno ha podido asimilarlo de una forma distinta, no lo discuto :s esta es mi versión solo. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de tratar a Regulus y Snape. Yo con este último no estoy muy satisfecha, me cuesta mucho enfocarle como es debido. Por eso no le saco más veces... Sí, Grace lo sabrá. Eso con el tiempo jejeje y sí, Rachel, por el momento, deberá seguir oculta. No puede salir, a no ser que decide volver a esconderse con sus padres... De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review! No os dejaré colgados, ¡prometido!_

_Popis: ¡Hola! Jajajaja siento lo de los capítulos largos xD suele pasar cuando cuentas varias historias paralelas jejeje me alegro que haya gustado la historia y te hayas decidido a dejarme un review! Espero que sigas haciéndolo a partir de ahora ;) Me alegro que te gusten los personajes, y es que los Williams son muyyy intrigantes! Ellos guardan más de un secreto que no tardará en salir a la luz jejeje no te cortes en preguntar! Un besazo ;)_

_Fd-potter: ¡Fede mi niña! ¡Que alegría saber de ti! ¿Qué tal la uni? Confío en que todo vaya genial, ¡que envidia me das con eso de los días de relax, más quisiera yo! Jajajaja te resultó raro que Mark venciera a Sirius? ¡Pero si el muchacho solo necesita un poco de humildad para que en el mundo real no se le carguen a la primera! Jajajaja y lo mismo me pasó con James... le adoro, pero creo que Remus era el que lo merecía :P tranquila, no te mando ningún crucio porque me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver tu review :p ves que no me tardé desde que mandaste el review, eh? Jajaja disfruta de los días libres!un besazo inmenso!_

_Bueno, ya está :P Sin más tonterías os dejo con el capítulo, que es mi favorito hasta ahora del fic. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de escribirlo! Ya veréis por qué lo digo :p ¡Un besazo enorme a todos! Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi misma para darme fuerzas jajajaja_

_Nada de esto es mío, ya sabéis... Si fuera mío sería la directora de Hogwarts y yo les pondría durísimos exámenes a incautos muchachos muajajajaja (risa malvada xD)_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 21: El admirador secreto**

- ¡Que rollazo! Prongs, ¿de verdad nosotros tenemos que ir?

- ¿Qué te crees, que los demás vamos por gusto?

Sirius ignoró el comentario sarcástico de Grace y volvió a intentar convencer a su amigo. Sin embargo, una fuerza que controlaba, en muchas ocasiones, las decisiones de James, le dejó las cosas claras.

- ¡Tenéis que ir! Remus está disculpado por el director Dumbledore, pero vosotros tenéis Astronomía igual que el resto del curso, así ¡que deja de quejarte!

Tenía que reconocer que la pelirroja tenía capacidad de mando. Ni siquiera Sirius encontró palabras para responderla ante tanta impetuosidad.

- ¡Venga Pad! Cuanto antes acabemos el mapa astral de las narices, antes podemos ir a por Moony.

- Esperemos que no se haga mucho daño mientras no estamos –comentó Peter algo preocupado-.

Eran escasas las veces en que los chicos faltaban a una luna llena desde quinto curso, pero alguna vez se habían visto obligados a no poder estar toda la noche acompañando a su amigo. Esas veces Remus había vuelto a ser el de antes. Un lobo solitario y violento que, ante la impotencia de no tener descanso ninguna luna llena, se mordía y arañaba a sí mismo. Al recordar esto, los tres aumentaron el paso hacia la torre de Astronomía. Quizá, con suerte, Remus no tenía que estar más que un par de horas solo.

- Buenas noches a todos –saludó la profesora-. Colocaos en vuestros sitios y sacad los telescopios, por favor.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les ordenaron sin mucha ceremonia. Nadie tiene muchas ganas de cachondeo a las doce de la noche. Después de que les mandara hacer un mapa sobre Saturno y sus satélites, solo se oía el rasgar de las plumas en silencio.

- La madre que la echó... –murmuró Sirius-.

- Calla que todavía te oye –le regañó Peter-.

- ¡Es que manda narices! Justo Saturno.

- Lo sé, es una putada. Pero yo ya dibujé nueve satélites, así que mejor que nos demos prisa –contestó James-.

- Pero, ¿sabes cuántos satélites tiene esa mierda de planeta? ¡Como cincuenta! ¡Nos podemos estar aquí hasta las tantas!

- Siento dar malas noticias, pero Saturno tiene sesenta y un satélites exactamente. –les dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar por el telescopio-.

- ¡Joder! –exclamaron los tres chicos, ganándose una bronca de la profesora-.

Minutos después, todos seguían dibujando en silencio. Solo se oían los quejidos ahogados de Peter cuando se equivocaba, los resoplidos de James al mirar la hora, los suspiros frustrados de Lily por no poder concentrarse y los tarareos de Sirius que estaba más pendiente de quejarse de la tarea que de realizarla. Después de que su mejor amigo le diera una patada, dejó de tararear y se volvió hacia su novia, cuidando de que la profesora no le viera.

- ¡Kate! –susurró-. ¡Déjame copiar, anda!

- ¡Sirius no me hables que me confundo! –le respondió su novia sin levantar la vista del pergamino-.

- ¡Venga, déjame! Así acabamos antes. Si es por Remus, mujer.

- Tú lo que tienes es mucho morro...

Sirius bufó molesto. James rió mientras le copiaba el mapa a Gisele, quien a su vez se lo copiaba a Lily. El chico intentó colocarse al lado de su amigo para copiarle la tarea, pero Peter se le adelantó. Debía copiárselo a él en todo caso, y Sirius no confiaba mucho en la habilidad de Peter para copiar. Sin ganas de hacerlo por sí mismo, bufó de nuevo en voz un poco más alta.

- Sirius, ¿quieres ponerte a trabajar? Venga, que luego te lo corrijo.

- Ten novia para esto... –murmuró este cogiendo, por fin la pluma-.

- ¿Para eso tienes novia, Pad? –preguntó James burlón-. ¿Para copiarla los deberes?

Sirius se abstuvo de comentar que todos ellos estaban copiando a Lily sin que la chica se percatara, pues estaba más pendiente del telescopio que de cualquier cosa. Pero contestó con otro bufido.

- En este momento no encuentro la ventaja de tener novia, ¡ay!

Después de pegarle una patada, Kate volvió su atención a Saturno. Al lado de James, Gis se rió.

- Muy típico.

- Y tanto –confirmó Kate regulando el objetivo de su telescopio-.

- ¿El qué es típico? –quiso saber Peter-.

- Que solo queréis novia para lo de siempre, y para que os ayude.

- Venga, mi niña, que sabes que no –bromeó Sirius-.

- Entonces, ¿para qué más?

A Sirius le entraron ganas de reírse. Kate lo había hecho a propósito. Justo le fue a pedir que hable a quien no se le daba bien eso de las palabras. Pero no se rió. Aunque no le miraba, la morena comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Nervioso miró a sus amigos buscando ayuda. Peter estaba descartado, pues era tan bestia como él. Y justo faltaba Remus que era el más sentimental. Buscó apoyo en James y Jeff. El segundo hundió la cabeza en su mapa desentendiéndose, y su mejor amigo le miraba divertido. Sirius volvió a insistir con un gesto.

- Pues... para...

- Para compartir con ella todo –propuso James-.

- Por ejemplo –afirmó Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza-.

- O porque cada pequeño momento, a su lado, se hace inolvidable...

- Claro, y mucho más... feliz...

Cuando oyó a Peter reírse, Sirius pensó que quizás era la primera vez en su vida que amenazaba con sonrojarse. Esto no era lo suyo, y todos lo sabían. ¿Por qué Kate seguía insistiendo? Afortunadamente, James le salvó de la situación. A él se le daban mucho mejor esas cosas, seguramente porque él había tenido padres que parecían apreciarse mutuamente, y eso influye.

De una manera u otra, James siguió hablando.

- También porque, cuando tienes novia y es la chica que de verdad quieres, pasar el rato con ella es entretenido aunque no hagáis nada, ni siquiera habléis. Que te puede entender sin que digas ninguna palabra. Que los besos con ella son inesperados. No hay un momento para enrollarse, sino que en ese momento te apetece besarla y puedes hacerlo.

- Pues lo que yo decía.

- ¡Calla! –le dijo Gis a Sirius, y le hizo un gesto a James para que continuara hablando-.

- Pues no se... cuando estás a solas con ella, y te sonríe, no lo hace para quedar bien con nadie. Solo te sonríe a ti, porque quiere. Y saber que tú provocas esa sonrisa, te llena de un júbilo inexplicable. Tener la seguridad de que hay alguien que te quiere de la misma forma desinteresada que tú a ella.

Se quedó en silencio, un poco incómodo. Aquello era más de Remus, desde luego. Peter le miraba con la boca abierta y Sirius parecía hacer muchos esfuerzos para no reírse. Sin embargo, las chicas habían dejado todas de trabajar y le miraban encantadas.

- ¿Ves? Y lo dice alguien que no ha durado más de un mes con la misma chica –le dijo Kate a Sirius-. ¡Aprende!

Sirius dejó de aguantarse y comenzó a reír divertido. Segundos después se le unió Peter, y James tampoco pudo evitar caer, mientras se revolvía el pelo. Las chicas rodaron los ojos, molestas porque una declaración semejante hubiera acabado así.

Grace se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, acercándose lo suficiente para que solo la oyera ella.

- Lily...

En ese momento, la pelirroja dejó de mirar a James y se volvió hacia su amiga con una expresión medio enternecida y medio divertida. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la dijo a su amiga algo, solo moviendo los labios. Ambas se echaron a reír después.

- No sé tú, pero yo creo que me he enamorado –bromeó Grace-.

- ¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Lily haciéndose la ofendida-. ¡Yo le vi primero!

Grace se carcajeó.

- Tranquila. No me van los cuatro ojos.

Lily la miró divertida, dando a entender que a ella no la importaba ese detalle en absoluto. Se giró de nuevo hacia James, quien se había callado tras ser amonestado de nuevo por la profesora, se mordió el labio soñadora, y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia las estrellas, aquellas que los enamorados miran de forma diferente. Y en ese momento, a Lily la pareció verlas de un modo completamente distinto al habitual.

OO—OO

Tumbada en su cama, un cuarto del tercer piso, una chica de rizosos cabellos castaños miraba el techo con aire ausente. Si se concentraba, podía incluso escuchar el aullido de un lobo rogándole libertad a la luna. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

Maldecía haberle prometido a Remus que no iría esa noche. Sabía que estaría solo, al menos una parte del tiempo, por lo que se volvería a sentir encerrado y se dañaría a sí mismo. No tenía sentido que él lo ocultara. Rachel estaba convencida de que al día siguiente, encontraría nuevas heridas, mucho peores por la frustración de estar solo y encerrado.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Haber aprendido tanto para nada... Era absurdo que, después de tanta preparación, de todo lo que había trabajado, no podía utilizar ninguno de sus conocimientos para ayudar a su novio. ¡Que narices! ¡Si hasta él se lo prohibía! ¿Por qué le habría prometido que no iría?

De repente se paró de golpe. Una sonrisa, más parecida a una de James o Sirius que suya, se extendió por su rostro. Es cierto que Rachel Perkins había prometido no salir de esa habitación, ni acudir a la casa de los gritos para transformarse. Pero nadie le había hecho prometer nada a Jessi McKan...

Sabía que Remus no notaría la diferencia, pero para cuando quisiera decirla algo, la cosa estaría hecha, y ella sentía que no quebrantaba ninguna promesa. Cogió su varita de la mesa y se apuntó a sí mismo con ella. Al momento, una potente luz azul la envolvió y, en su lugar, apareció una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, muy alta y con el pelo negro azabache cayendo por su espalda. Buscó con su mirada, ahora de un profundo verde, la capa, y tras ponérsela, salió al pasillo, dando gracias al director por enseñarla ese truco.

El castillo estaba desierto a esas horas, pero Rachel debía asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Que Filch se encontrase a una chica demasiado mayor para ser una alumna y demasiado joven para ser profesora, no la iría nada bien. Por no decir de la cara que pondría Dumbledore si llega a ver a Jessi McKan entrando por la puerta de su despacho...

Tras veinte minutos de ir por los pasillos más recónditos y esquivar dos veces a la señora Norris, Rachel llegó a la puerta principal. Cerrada, lógicamente. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la oiría, y giró el dispositivo para abrir los seguros de la gran puerta.

Arropada por el manto de la noche, corrió con premura hacia ese árbol tan conocido para ella. Buscó a tientas una rama, siempre había alguna por ahí, y presionó el nudo del árbol. Al instante, este dejó de agitar sus enfurecidas ramas y descubrió ante ella un pequeño pasadizo, guardián de un secreto como pocos había habido en Hogwarts.

Cruzó corriendo el pasadizo, impaciente por llegar, y se detuvo unos metros antes de la puerta, donde podía oír gemidos y aullidos. De pronto se oyó un golpe, y un gemido más alto. Rachel hizo un gesto de dolor al imaginarse la figura del lobo golpeándose contra algún mueble que se había destrozado. Se quitó la capa, y se aseguró de que su varita estaba a salvo. Después se descalzó y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedarse con solo una larga camisola. No quería volver al castillo con la ropa destrozada.

Después inspiró hondo, se colocó frente a la puerta, y abrió un resquicio. Después comenzó a transformarse de esa forma tan peculiar que solo ella, que se supiera, podía hacer. Cuando fue de nuevo una loba, empujó la puerta para pasar, y se apresuró a cerrarla con un empujón tras ella. Oyó un sonido de olisqueo, y al instante tuvo frente a ella al Remus-lobo, escrutándola. Se quedó quieta mientras el lobo la inspeccionaba. ¿Se acordaría de ella después de tantos meses?

La respuesta la tuvo cuando el lobo saltó sobre ella y la lamió el cuello con alegría. Sonrió interiormente. Ojala el Remus-humano fuera tan comprensible. ¡Dudaba mucho que al día siguiente tuviera una acogida tan alegre!

OO—OO

- ¡Gus, date prisa!

- Sirius, así no te lo van a recoger –le dijo su novia al chico mientras este tiraba del brazo de su amigo-.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa genuina. Kate suspiró rendida.

- Está bien. Copia el mío, anda.

Le pasó disimuladamente su mapa, que él atrapó al vuelo y se dispuso a copiarle. James estaba sentado al lado de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente boca arriba en sus codos, y el trabajo terminado.

- ¡Eso no es justo! –susurró Gisele-. ¿Al final vas a dejar que lo copie?

Sirius se rió mientras escribía con rapidez, consciente de que había ganado. Kate se encogió de hombros, y Gis la miró de una forma que pretendía ser acusadora.

- ¡Que tramposo! ¡Así no aprenderás nada! –le regañó divertida-.

James se aclaró la garganta, apuntando con la barbilla como ella miraba por encima del hombro de Lily sin que esta se percatara. James la sonrió divertido, y Gis se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Esto son solo pequeñas ayudas –aclaró-.

Lily levantó la mirada perdida, solo consciente a medias de la conversación. Estaba demasiado pendiente de su trabajo. Grace comenzó a reír, y Sadie la siguió, mientras James escondía su mapa para que la chica no viera que también era idéntico.

- Yo que vosotros me daría prisa –les recordó la pelirroja-. Hace casi tres horas que salió la luna.

De inmediato, Sirius volvió a concentrarse en el mapa de su novia, mientras que Peter levantaba la vista de su pergamino, el cual era una mezcla del de James y Jeff. El primero se levantó.

- Nosotros nos adelantamos. Date prisa Padfoot.

Este hizo un ruido con la boca, pero no levantó la vista del pergamino. James y Peter entregaron sus trabajos y obtuvieron el permiso para irse a los dormitorios.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sirius se levantó y se dirigió hacia la profesora para entregar su mapa. La profesora Sinistra se encontraba inclinada sobre un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff y las susurraba algunas curiosidades.

- ¿Veis cómo se deslumbra Orion hoy? La noche está muy clara, y la iluminación de la luna llena ayuda a distinguirla bien. Y un poco más al este, ¿la véis? Sirius es fácil de identificar. Es la estrella más brillante del cielo.

- Ay profesora, que me voy a ruborizar –interrumpió Sirius con una arrogante sonrisa-.

Las chicas rieron la broma, mientras la profesora Sinistra se volvía molesta a Sirius. Era la broma de cada clase.

- Señor Black, ¿se le ofrece algo además de interrumpir mi explicación?

- He terminado –contestó él sin una pizca de vergüenza-.

Le ofreció el pergamino a la mujer, quien le recogió con un suspiro y le mandó salir de clase, para el desencanto de las chicas que estaban contentas de que se hubiese acercado a su grupo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que debería conducir a la torre Gryffindor, se giró a la derecha y caminó por un pasillo más estrecho hasta llegar a un tapiz. Pendiente de que nadie le observaba, entró por el pasadizo que descubría el tapiz, y le atravesó llegando a un pequeño pasillo al lado del vestíbulo. Allí, recostado contra la pared, le esperaba James.

- ¡Ya era hora!

- No te agobies, Prongs –le dijo golpeándole el hombro afectuosamente-.

- Vamos. Wormtail está comprobando que no hay nadie por los alrededores.

Los dos chicos se deslizaron tan silenciosos como si fueran fantasmas, a los que se unió una pequeña rata, que tomó de inmediato la forma de un regordete muchacho.

- No hay nadie en el vestíbulo –les dijo-.

Ante esto, los tres se cubrieron como pudieron con la capa de James, y echaron a correr hacia la puerta. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se encontraban avanzando veloces por los terrenos.

Cuando llegaron al sauce boxeador, Peter se agazapó en el suelo y se deslizó, como de costumbre, hasta poder tocar con la mano el nudo del tronco que paralizaba el árbol. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y entró en el túnel que se apreciaba en la base, seguido de los otros dos chicos.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta que les separaba de la estancia donde Remus iba a transformarse, cuando Peter se paró de golpe, haciendo que James chocara con su espalda, y Sirius contra este.

- ¿Qué pasa Wormtail? –preguntó James-.

- ¿No está Moony muy callado? –le cuestionó este algo pálido-.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. Se oían ruidos sordos y algo jadeo propio de los animales cuando corren mucho, pero no había nada de los aullidos y gemidos dolorosos que exclamaba Remus cuando ellos no habían llegado aún.

- ¿Creéis que le haya descubierto alguien o...?

Sirius fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Los tres sabían que era difícil, pero se les formó un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo.

- Gus, transfórmate y mira tú qué ocurre –le dijo James al chico-.

Este asintió con la cabeza algo tembloroso, y se volvió a transformar en rata. Se deslizó por el pasillo corriendo con sus pequeñas patas, y llegó hasta la puerta cerrada. James se adelantó para abrirla un resquicio.

- Si pasa algo malo, vuelve corriendo. Si podemos pasar, empuja un poco más la puerta para saberlo.

La rata se coló por el pequeño hueco abierto, y desapareció tras la puerta. James y Sirius esperaron unos segundos, pero nada ocurría. Un minuto después, Peter seguía sin aparecer, y los dos muchachos comenzaban a preocuparse. Se miraron, y se decidieron en un instante. Un momento después, un ciervo y un perro ocupaban su lugar, y el perro apartó con una pata la puerta.

Allí estaba la rata, inmóvil, como en shock por la sorpresa, y no era para menos. El poderoso e imponente lobo en que se convertía su amigo, estaba frente a ellos, puesto en posición de ataque, y mirándolos como si fuesen enemigos. Les costó saber por qué esa noche no les reconocía como amigos, pero tras él vislumbraron a un animal de pelaje marrón claro, al que reconocieron con facilidad.

Rachel se mantuvo detrás de Remus, algo confusa y desorientada, sobre qué le habría puesto así. Vio un ciervo de gran tamaño a un metro de ella, y se sobresaltó, provocando que el lobo gruñera más fuerte. Después, descubrió también a un gran perro que reconoció como Sirius, y se tranquilizó. Intentó avanzar, pero el lobo se movió con ella, dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, de ser necesario. Le esquivó de un salto, y se tiró sobre el perro, de modo que el lobo viera que solo estaban jugando.

Al momento este se relajó, y comenzó a inspeccionarlos como cada mes. Cuando les reconoció a todos, los cinco salieron de la casa y echaron a correr por el bosque. Una de ellos sabía que su aventura acabaría mucho antes que la de los demás, pero, por el momento, se dejó llevar por la emoción. Esa noche compartiría una aventura merodeadora que, si lo supieran los demás en el colegio, la convertiría en la envidia de todos. Bueno, de casi todos.

OO—OO

Algunos días después, el grupo de Gryffindors desayunaba con aire somnoliento en el Gran Comedor. Las pequeñas conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del correo. Jeff, quien estaba hablando con Remus, dejó de mirar a su amigo y contempló con ansiedad las lechuzas que llegaban desde el cielo. Enfrente de él, Sadie dejó de prestar atención al relato de Gis y su mirada también fue a parar a las aves. Ambos se decepcionaron cuando su lechuza no apareció tampoco ese día, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo. Los hermanos se miraron un momento con resignación, y después volvieron a comportarse con normalidad. Ese no era su día, no por el momento. Eso significaba, por lo menos, otras veinticuatro horas de espera.

Gis, que sí había recibido varias cartas, abrió la primera con alegría y leyó las pocas líneas con la mirada emocionada. Al terminar, se echó a reír a carcajadas, atrayendo la mirada de los demás.

- La madre que le echó... –dijo entre risas-.

Después le pasó la carta a Kate, quien la leyó con una pequeña risita y se la devolvió con una mirada cómplice. Gis la volvió a guardar en el sobre, y abrió la siguiente carta, muchísimo más extensa.

Poco después, llegó Lily, quien no había aparecido hasta ese momento. Llevaba una tostada mordisqueada en la mano, y lucía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Noticias de última hora, chicos –anunció, haciendo que los demás levantaran la vista hacia ella-. McGonagall ha cambiado la primera hora para esta tarde.

- Entonces, ¿ahora tenemos libre? –la preguntó Grace-.

- Sí. La recuperamos a las cinco. Al parecer habían convocado reunión con el Consejo Escolar, o algo así... No me ha dado muchas explicaciones.

- Entonces habrá que retrasar el entrenamiento –comentó James-.

Grace y Sadie asintieron con la cabeza, sin nada que objetar.

- Voy a avisar a los Hufflepuffs –anunció Lily-.

- Y yo al resto del equipo –dijo James levantándose de su asiento-.

Poco a poco, todos fueron haciendo planes sobre lo que harían con esa hora libre. Jeff fue el primero en levantarse, y se dispuso a acompañar a Nicole a clase. Después Grace dijo algo de recordarle a Lily... algo de lo que los demás no se enteraron, porque hablaba más para sí misma que para los demás. A los pocos minutos, Sadie se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decirle nada a nadie. Si alguien hubiera estado atento, hubiera visto como se encontraba con Regulus Black en el pasillo y ambos comenzaban una conversación.

Gis estiró los brazos y bostezó sin reparos.

- Bueno –anunció levantándose-. Yo voy a visitar a cierta señorita que últimamente ha estado muy sola...

Le lanzó una mirada elocuente a Remus, pero este no cayó en la trampa. Hacía días, concretamente desde el día después de la luna llena, había discutido, o más certeramente, había reñido a Rachel por saltarse su promesa y correr el riesgo de ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Desde entonces, se había negado a volver a visitarla, hasta que "recuperara el sentido común y prometiera no volver a correr semejante riesgo". Como la chica, muy poco preocupada, por cierto, se había negado a eso, llevaba casi una semana sin ir a verla.

Gis alzó las cejas, intentando que el chico dejara esa actitud que todos consideraban innecesaria, pero Remus giró la cara y miró cómo Peter terminaba su desayuno con mucha parsimonia.

- Yo te acompaño, Gis –dijo Kate limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, y levantándose de al lado de Sirius, a quien dio un beso antes de marcharse con su amiga-.

Sirius la observó alejarse mientras se rascaba la nuca distraídamente.

- Bueno, ¿y nosotros qué hacemos para matar el tiempo? –preguntó a sus amigos-.

OO—OO

Cuando subieron al tercer piso, se encontraron que Rachel aún no había despertado. Ambas muchachas prendieron un poco la habitación, con la luz suficiente para poder ver por donde iban, pero sin despertar a la dormilona con ella.

Gis se inclinó sobre Rachel, mientras Kate recogía unos libros que habían quedado esparramados por el suelo y los colocaba sobre una pequeña mesilla. Rachel dormía boca abajo, con sus castaños rizos cayéndole por la cara y el cuello. Tenía los labios abiertos, y resoplaba ruidosamente, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba ligeramente, debido a la mala postura en que había caído dormida. Gis la intentó mover para que estuviera más cómoda, y al hacerlo, descubrió que su mejor amiga había quedado dormida encima de algo. Una fotografía. La cogió, con cuidado de no despertarla, y la observó unos segundos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de el día que ella misma había hecho esa foto.

Detrás de ella, Kate miró por encima de su hombro, y vio a las tres personas que protagonizaban el retrato. A la izquierda, Remus sonreía alegremente, mientras con su brazo derecho se sujetaba unos libros al pecho, y su brazo izquierdo caía despreocupado sobre el hombro de Rachel. Esta se reía silenciosamente, e intentaba refugiarse en brazos de su novio de las cosquillas que la estaba haciendo su primo, que estaba a la derecha de la fotografía. Ahí estaba Richard, alegre y algo pesado. Con el mismo aspecto con que recordaban haberle visto por última vez, pocos días antes de morir. Bastante más alto que Remus, y sacándole dos cabezas a su prima. Se veía desgarbado y demasiado delgado para su edad, y llevaba el pelo corto, con el flequillo de punta. Siempre tuvo el mismo corte de pelo. Él era un chico de ideas fijas.

Kate y Gis tuvieron un nudo en el estómago al volver a verle, aunque fuera en fotografía. Gis le pasó la foto a su amiga, centrando su mirada en Rachel que, inconscientemente, movía su mano buscando algo en sueños. Suspiró.

- Aún no ha superado muchas cosas –la dijo a Kate, aunque esta eso ya lo sabía-. Recuérdame darle un capón a Remus cuando le vea. Bastante tiene Rach con saber que no volverá a ver a Richard, como para que la persona que supone su mayor consuelo la deje de hablar por una tontería.

Kate asintió quedamente, mirando de nuevo la foto.

- Se le echa de menos –murmuró-.

- Sí...

- Muchísimo. Nos aportaba algo especial a cada uno, ¿verdad?

No había apartado la mirada de la foto en ningún momento, y Gis temió que Kate también se derrumbara. Justo allí, con Rachel a solo unos pasos de ellas. No quería pensar cómo acabaría la cosa si las dos se ponían a llorar, pero seguro que en algo de lo que ella no sabría salir. Quizás tuviera capacidad para hacer chistes fácilmente y provocar unas risas, pero no valía para consolar. Siempre decía lo contrario a lo que la ocasión precisaba. Eso era más de Lily.

- Voy a enseñarle la carta –le dijo a Kate sacando el sobre-. Seguro que se parte de risa cuando la lea.

Kate la miró sonriente, y dejó la fotografía posada en una mesita. Gis se dio la vuelta, suspirando de alivio y comenzó a mover lentamente a Rachel.

- Rach... despierta, ¡RACHEL! –gritó-.

La chica pegó un bote en la cama, y la miró adormilada. La costó unos segundos asimilar que las dos chicas de verdad estaban en su cuarto, y cuando lo hizo, escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas.

- Venga Rach, no te duermas, que quiero enseñarte algo –la suplicó su amiga-.

Soltó un quejido en voz alta, pero después se incorporó un poco, apoyando su espalda en el hombro de Kate, quien se había sentado a su otro lado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó con voz pastosa-.

Gis la sonrió mientras la tendía un pergamino. Rachel lo tomó con vagancia, y pestañeó varias veces para despejarse y enfocar la vista. Comenzó a leer, con Kate releyendo la carta sobre su hombro, y Gis, enfrente de ellas, mirándolas divertida.

Cuando acabó Rachel se echó a reír con buen humor, olvidándose del sueño.

- ¡Ese chico es genial! –exclamó-. ¡Que ganas tengo de conocerle!

- ¿A qué es para matarle? –preguntó Gis con una sonrisa divertida-.

Jamás lo habría imaginado. Siempre decías que era tan tímido...

- ¡Lo sé! Todo el verano que le he tenido que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos, ¡y mira cómo me toma el pelo cuando tiene oportunidad!

- Es que eres una mala influencia –la dijo Kate con una sonrisa-. Aunque podría haber dicho que era él. Me quedé con las ganas de conocerle el día del baile.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír divertidas. Desde luego, Anthony las había sorprendido a todas.

OO—OO

La mañana pasó rápida para todos, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban recuperando la última hora de Transformaciones. En realidad se trataba de una clase que los tenía a todos absortos. Normalmente, la profesora McGonagall sabía atraer la atención de sus estudiantes, pero ese era uno de esos días especiales, en que todos observaban ávidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, con la esperanza de ser capaces de reproducirlos por sí mismos.

La profesora, con aire serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, agitaba su varita en dirección a una de las armaduras del castillo (la cual había trasladado a la clase para hacer la demostración), y esta cobró vida al instante. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, pero se seguían oyendo suspiros de admiración.

Después, inmovilizó de nuevo la estatua, se dio la vuelta y les miró a ellos.

- De acuerdo, ahora pruébenlo ustedes. –les miró uno a uno, sopesando a quien sacar para realizar la prueba-. Señorita Sandler, ¿sería tan amable de probar usted?

Grace se levantó y acudió al frente de la clase. La profesora volvió a explicarla el proceso en voz baja, y Grace se recogió las mangas, intentando concentrarse.

- ¡_Piertotum locomotor_!

La armadura hizo un ruido chirriante, pero no se movió. El fallo, provocó la risa ahogada de algunos compañeros, que McGonagall silenció con la mirada. Grace, con una mirada fiera, volvió a apuntar a la armadura.

- ¡_Piertotum locomotor_!

Esta vez, la estatua cobró vida, y comenzó a andar por la clase bajo el dominio de Grace, que sonreía satisfecha.

- Muy bien, señorita Sandler –la felicitó la profesora-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, señorita Wayman, si es tan amable...

OO—OO

Media hora después, la clase finalizó, y todos comenzaron a salir del aula hablando animadamente. McGonagall se puso junto a la puerta, y flanqueó al grupo de los merodeadores cuando estos se disponían a salir. Miró únicamente a James, con el rostro impasible.

- Señor Potter, por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con usted –le dijo-.

Sirius se detuvo a la vez que su amigo, y ambos compartieron una mirada de desconcierto. No habían hecho nada malo en los últimos días. Peter y Remus estaban igual de extrañados, unos metros por delante de ellos.

- No es ningún castigo –aclaró la profesora-. Hay un tema que tengo que tratar con usted.

- Profesora, ¿tiene que ser ahora? Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.

- No puede esperar –respondió la profesora con seriedad-. Será mejor que anule el entrenamiento o deje un sustituto, esto puede llevar tiempo.

James se lo pensó un segundo, y después miró a sus amigos resuelto.

- Decidle a Grace que se encargue ella. Es la subcapitana. –se volvió hacia la profesora de nuevo-. ¿Tengo tiempo de escribir algunas instrucciones?

La profesora sonrió, y afirmó con la cabeza. James sacó rápidamente un pergamino, tinta y una pluma de su mochila, y comenzó a escribir los ejercicios que quería que el equipo fuera haciendo mientras él llegaba. Cuando acabó, recogió sus cosas y le tendió el papel a Sirius.

- Dáselo a Grace, y dile que siga las instrucciones tal cual las he puesto –le dijo-.

Sirius asintió con un ojo en la profesora, que les observaba seriamente. Después, James se marchó, acompañando a la mujer a su despacho, con sus tres amigos observándole curiosos. ¿Qué querría decirle la profesora McGonagall solo a él?

OO—OO

Las cinco chicas del curso, acompañadas por Jeff, caminaban hacia el vestíbulo con tranquilidad.

- Os juro que es imposible –decía Gis rodando los ojos-. Jeff es testigo. Trabajar con esos dos mendrugos, es imposible.

- Pues estar en el grupo con una arpía como Hinkes, y Yexter, que tampoco es mejor, no es nada emocionante... –la contestó Kate haciéndola ver que ella estaba sola en ese grupo-.

- Al final, quien más suerte ha tenido es Lily –dijo Gis sonriente-.

La pelirroja rió un momento en voz baja, pero añadió:

- Grace y Sadie también.

- ¿Te recuerdo quién es el tercer integrante? –preguntó Grace con esceptismo-.

Kate se aclaró la garganta, pero la rubia la ignoró.

- Bueno, es un irresponsable, pero es inteligente y, al menos, es de nuestra misma casa, y no es desagradable –dijo Lily en defensa de Sirius-.

- Por cierto, haber si le encontramos antes del entrenamiento, que luego deberíamos pasarnos un rato por la Biblioteca –la recordó Sadie a Grace-.

- Es verdad –suspiró esta. Miró a su mejor amiga-. Aún estamos recopilando información.

- ¿Aún? –preguntó la pelirroja incrédula-. Pues ya podéis espabilaros, porque lo que lleva tiempo es lo demás.

- ¡Pero si hay tiempo! –protestó Gis sintiéndose agobiada por la prisa de sus amigas-.

- Sí, sí. Tú estate como siempre, que en mayo te entraran las prisas, y esos dos compañeros que tenéis, ya tienen el EXTASIS suspenso por imbéciles.

Gis le sacó la lengua a Kate, y miró hacia el exterior.

- Parece que va a llover –dijo cambiando de tema a posta-.

Jeff se acercó a la chica, y miró el cielo también. Cierto. Este se estaba encapotando, poniéndose oscuro en cuestión de segundos. Eso le recordó algo.

- Nicky tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mira que como la pille en el bosque... Voy a buscarla.

Se despidió de las chicas con un movimiento de la mano, y se marchó en dirección a lso terrenos.

- ¡Que bonito es el amor! –murmuró Kate llevándose una mano al pecho-.

- ¡Y qué estúpido! –recalcó la hermana del enamorado-. La chica se iba a calar de todas formas...

- ¿No te cae bien tu cuñada? –bromeó Gis con una risita-.

Sadie la fulminó con la mirada, y Gis enseguida dejó de reírse.

- Voy a buscar a Remus, que me acabo de acordar que tenía que matarle –dijo-.

- Eso tengo que verlo –aseguró Kate con una sonrisa y procediendo a seguir a su amiga-.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en las escaleras, mirándose extrañadas.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Grace-.

Lily y Sadie se encogieron de hombros, y las tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Dos de ellas para coger el uniforme de quidditch, y la otra para dirigirse a su torre de premio anual.

- ¡Grace!

- ¡Eh, rubia!

- ¡Grace!

Las voces de Remus, Sirius y Peter llegaron desde un piso inferior, y fueron acercándose a medida que los muchachos corrían hacia donde ellas estaban. Grace comenzó a bajar las escaleras, curiosa, seguida de cerca por Lily.

- Yo voy subiendo –avisó Sadie reanudando el paso-.

Segundos después, los tres muchachos llegaron al vestíbulo y se apresuraron hacia ella cuando la vieron. Tenían las túnicas desarregladas, y era evidente que habían ido todo el camino corriendo. Sirius la tendió un pergamino, que la chica miró sospechosamente, sin cogerlo, por venir de parte de él.

- Es de James –aclaró Remus al ver su expresión-. Tienes que encargarte del entrenamiento hoy.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella más bruscamente de lo que pretendía-.

- McGonagall le llamó a su despacho y dijo que quizá tardaba –la explicó Peter-.

- ¿McGonagall? –intervino Lily con una nota de acero en la voz-. ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?

- ¿Siempre vais a pensar mal de nosotros? –preguntó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido-.

Peter le codeó en el costado con picardía.

- Reconoce que nosotros es lo primero que hemos pensado.

Sirius le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa pícara. Mientras, Grace ya estaba desdoblando el pergamino.

- Dice que tenéis que seguir los ejercicios tal cuál los pone –recordó Sirius-.

Grace casi no le escuchó. Estaba leyendo, punto por punto, la tortura que su capitán tenía pensada para esa tarde. Levantó la vista al cielo, que se percibía desde la gran puerta de entrada, y volvió a mirar el pergamino.

- Este nos quiere matar... –bufó en voz baja-.

Lily rió de buen humor, y se acercó a ver qué había preparado James que tanto la molesta a su amiga. Sin embargo, se quedó en shock cuando vio el contenido del papel. Se apoyó en el hombro de Grace para que no la temblaran las rodillas, pero no la respondió esta cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba.

En esos momentos, solo tenía en mente ese trozo de pergamino, más concretamente, esa letra. El rabillo de la "g", una "m" excesivamente junta, la "l" muy alargada... "_Parkin´s Pincer_", esa "p" también era la misma. "_Te quiero tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras_"...

James...

Era imposible, incoherente, increíblemente... lógico. Ahora todo encajaba. Su puzzle estaba montado, y todo tenía sentido. Por fin descifraba el misterio, y el resultado no podía ser mejor.

James... Durante todo ese tiempo, todas esas veces, siempre ahí. Aquel que la había hecho conocer toda clase de sentimientos: frustración, asco, odio, tristeza, ternura, cariño, ¿amor? Siempre él. De una manera u otra, omnipresente en su vida. Su eterno enemigo, el que la tomaba el pelo, quien la hechizaba el pelo de verde en la sala común, el causante indirecto de la pérdida de una amistad de la niñez, el que la abrazó con la muerte de Richard, el que se había ganado su cariño y admiración, el que la cuidaba y la animaba, su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Y, ¿por qué no? El amor de su vida. James...

Con una alegría que amenazaba con hacerle explotar el pecho, le arrebató el pergamino a su amiga, haciendo caso omiso de la queja de esta. Tenía que asegurarse. Esta vez sí, tenía que ser. No había dudas. Pero antes de volver a equivocarse...

No supo cuando empezó a correr, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba a medio camino de su torre, donde estaba su carta. La prueba de que su vida podía cambiar a partir de esa tarde.

Llegó en la mitad de tiempo del normal, jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera. Estaba tan impaciente, que la pareció que hasta la puerta se abría con inusual lentitud. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y se tiró sobre su escritorio, allí donde descansaba su carta. La abrió rápidamente, cuidando que no se rompiera. Las puso una al lado de la otra, y ahí estaba...

Lily Evans sonrió con más felicidad que nunca. Ahí estaba, por fin, el misterio resuelto. Su admirador secreto: James Potter.

OO—OO

- ¿Qué mosca la habrá picado? –preguntó Grace mirando el lugar donde Lily había desaparecido con su nota-.

- A esta se la ha recalentado el cerebro de tanto estudiar –murmuró Sirius ganándose un codazo por parte de Remus-.

Grace suspiró, dando por perdidas sus instrucciones. Al menos podía culpar a Lily cuando el capitán la retara por no hacer los ejercicios. Ni siquiera la había dado tiempo a terminar de leerla; la había arrancado la nota y se había marchado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se preguntaba qué la habría pasado.

Se volvió hacia los chicos encogiéndose de hombros, y compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ahora que Lily no está, decidme la verdad. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- ¡Nada! –exclamó Remus con cara de incredulidad-. Venga Grace, ¿ya nos hemos ganado esa fama para toda la vida?

Grace asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía, tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Pues te prometemos que McGonagall solo ha llamado a Prongs –dijo Peter sentándose en un escalón-. Me pregunto de qué querría hablarle...

- Yo también –suspiró Sirius sentándose a su lado-.

- Pues yo estoy demasiado ocupada pensando en los ejercicios que ponían en las instrucciones. ¡En pleno diciembre! Este está loco...

Aquello encendió una lucecita en la mente de Remus.

- Claro...

- Y también oscuro –se burló Sirius-. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de profeta?

- La reunión con McGonagall. Ya sé por qué quería hablar con James.

Los tres le prestaron entonces la atención merecida.

- Le han concedido la beca –dijo Remus con una expresión que no era la más alegre por un amigo que ha sido premiado-.

Sirius se quedó blanco.

- ¿Qué dices? Es pronto... y, bueno, no sabemos si se la van a dar...

- Dijeron que lo decidían en diciembre, y ya estamos a ocho –le recordó el chico-.

- Pero... –protestó Peter, sin saber si creérselo-. Yo pensé que no se la darían...

- Me estoy perdiendo. ¿De qué beca habláis? –preguntó Grace-.

- De la Beca Merlín –le contestó Remus. Al ver la confusión de la chica, añadió-. Aquella por la que vinieron Jeff y Sadie.

Grace abrió la boca, y suspiró, cayendo en la cuenta. Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a mostrar confusión a los pocos segundos.

- Un momento... ¿James pidió una beca para irse a estudiar a otro colegio? Pero... ¡Eso es ser muy egoísta! ¿Qué pasa con el equipo?

Sirius la miró furiosamente.

- Le acusas de ser egoísta y tú solo te preocupas por el equipo –la espetó ácidamente-. Nosotros no queremos que se vaya porque le vamos a echar de menos, los Merodeadores nos quedamos en tres. Si tanto te preocupa el equipo, tranquilízate, que seguro que McGonagall te nombrara ti capitana y ya serás feliz.

Grace se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían hecho pensar a los chicos. Agachó la cabeza un momento, pero luego fijó su mirada en los ojos del chico.

- Que me preocupe por el equipo no quiere decir que yo no lo voy a echar de menos. Solo digo que me parece raro que quiera dejar la liga a la mitad, y más ahora que Ravenclaw ha quedado tan ajustado con Hufflepuff... No entiendo a qué viene esto de irse ahora...

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, pero rehusaron decirla a la chica el que ellos creían que era el verdadero motivo. Detrás de Peter, apareció de repente la figura de Sadie, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

- Yo ya estoy –la dijo a Grace recogiendo su pelo en una coleta. Llevaba dos palos de escoba sobre el hombro. Sacó uno y se lo tendió-. Ten, te cogí el tuyo porque vi que no veías.

Grace lo cogió algo extrañada por la amabilidad de la chica, pero se encogió de hombros. Hacía días que esta estaba de mejor humor, y trataba a todos con más afabilidad.

Sadie miró a los tres chicos algo confusa.

- ¿Y James? –preguntó-.

- En el despacho de McGonagall –la respondió Sirius sin ganas, recostándose sobre el escalón y echándose un brazo sobre los ojos, con gesto cansado-.

Grace se quedó un momento mirándole, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían. Un carraspeo de Sadie la sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Vamos, hoy dirijo yo el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y por qué tú? –preguntó Sadie frunciendo el ceño-.

Grace casi sonrió, al darse cuenta que esa era la Sadie que ella conocía.

- Porque soy la subcapitana, y el capitán está ausente –respondió con arrogancia, subiendo su mentón-.

Comenzó a caminar, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo y miró atrás.

- Ey, "moreno" –dijo imitando la forma en que la había llamado Sirius unos minutos antes-. Al acabar el entrenamiento iremos a la Biblioteca, así que sé puntual.

Sirius apartó su brazo de su cara, y la miró molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa, voy a tener dos desgracias en el mismo día? –preguntó haciendo un puchero-.

Grace sonrió, enternecida por ese gesto, aunque Sadie se mostró impasible.

- Al acabar el entrenamiento en la Biblioteca, Black –dijo antes de volver a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el campo de quidditch. Grace la siguió unos segundos después-.

OO—OO

James entró detrás de la profesora en el despacho, y esta le indicó que se sentara en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio. Estaba completamente perdido. Quizás la profesora quería hablarle de algo del equipo. No era nada de clase, eso seguro. Sus notas, incluso habían mejorado con respecto a otros años. Y también estaba descartado que fuera un castigo por alguna broma. Desde que ocasionaron la batalla campal para que Remus se robara a Fawkes, habían estado bastante tranquilos. Apenas había tenido tiempo para más... Solo un par de hechizos a Rumsfelt en la clase de Encantamientos, y de eso ya hacía muchos días.

- Bueno, señor Potter, supongo que ya sabe por qué le he llamado.

Le pareció descortés negarlo rotundamente, así que se quedó callado. La profesora suspiró con exasperación, y se colocó las gafas de una forma tan elegante que él no lo haría en su vida.

- Bien. Le he llamado para hablar de la Beca Merlín. ¿Recuerda haberla pedido, no es así?

James asintió con la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño. Esa última pregunta había sido para tratarle de tonto. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? En Gryffindor estaban los valientes, pero no había valiente con suficiente coraje que osara contestar mal a Minerva McGonagall.

- Bueno, pues supongo que no es una sorpresa para usted, ya que contaba con la ventaja de ser Premio Anual, pero me alegra decirle que ha sido escogido usted entre los alumnos de séptimo.

James se quedó estupefacto al escuchar eso. Se había entretenido pensando minucias, y no se había planteado la posibilidad cuando escuchó hablar de la Beca. Tragó saliva, y la profesora McGonagall lo tomó como emoción. Le sonrió cálidamente, para después decir:

- Déjeme decir lo orgullosa que estoy de que un Gryffindor haya sido seleccionado, entre tantos. Sin embargo, esto no me coge de sorpresa. Cuando le di la capitanía del equipo el año pasado, me demostró ser capaz de tomarse las cosas con responsabilidad y seriedad. Por eso le propuse este año como Premio Anual, y no me ha defraudado. Nos ha demostrado a todos que se ha convertido en un joven muy maduro –le sonrió ampliamente, ante la estupefacción y la alegría de él. La siguiente frase, la dijo tuteándole, por primera vez en su vida-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, James.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, con una sensación de orgullo creciendo en su pecho. Hace dos años habría renegado de eso, pero en ese momento saberse el orgullo de la profesora, le enorgullecía a él.

- Gracias profesora. Es muy importante para mi –la respondió con sinceridad-.

McGonagall miró durante unos segundos más al travieso niño que había visto madurar poco a poco. En ese momento, como en muchos otros anteriormente, comprendió que, para ella, ser profesora era mucho más que educar. Consistía en "enseñar", que aunque algunos lo considerasen similar, era algo mucho más global y más emocionante. Ella había visto crecer a esos niños, y había sido parte de su vida.

Desvió su mirada hacia el programa que tenía en su escritorio.

- Entonces, ¿doy por hecho que acepta la beca?

James se quedó pensativo, considerándolo todo. Los pros, los contras, y otra vez... Era una oportunidad única, y solo serían seis meses. Sus amigos seguirían ahí cuando volviera, y seguro que el equipo encontraría a otro cazador. Grace sería una gran capitana. Además, pasar ese tiempo fuera le ayudaría a superar, de una vez por todas, su patética y enfermiza obsesión por Lily Evans. Quizá, con suerte, cuando la volviera a ver, podría saludarla como a una amiga más. Con cariño, alegría, pero sin sentir ese patético encogimiento de estómago que tenía siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras la profesora le miraba con orgullo.

- ¡Estupendo! Entonces marchará el 8 de enero hacia Bulgaria. En Durmstrang le esperan con los brazos abiertos, y estoy segura de que dejará a Hogwarts en buen lugar. Particularmente, enséñeles cómo se juega al quidditch –le susurró guiñándole un ojo y haciendo reír al muchacho por el halago-.

James asintió con la cabeza. Tenía sentimientos divididos. La pena por marcharse, algo que le impulsaba a rechazar esa oportunidad, y, a la vez, la emoción por empezar de cero, y demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo.

- Si marcho el 8, ¿qué hago hasta entonces? Aquí las clases comienzan el día 2 –recordó-.

- Bueno, supongo que querrá despedirse de sus amigos, ¿no? Utilice esos días para atar cabos sueltos. Además, tenemos que hablar de la capitanía del equipo de quidditch. Me gustaría contar con su opinión.

- Grace –dijo el chico muy seguro-. Es la que más experiencia tiene, y la que más tiempo lleva en el equipo. Sarah es una gran jugadora, pero me temo que aún está algo verde para llevar el peso. Nicole y Sadie son nuevas este año, por lo que yo lo descartaría, y Josh, aunque tiene mucha experiencia y una grna técnica, dudo que tenga capacidad de mando. En cuanto a Allan...

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Le parecía evidente por qué Allan era la peor opción. La profesora asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

- Parece que ha pensado en todo. Entonces, la señorita Sandler será la encargada de llevar a Gryffindor a la victoria. También tendremos que hablar con la señorita Evans. En el consejo hemos pensado en nombrar otro Premio Anual. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

James se revolvió un poco en el asunto, pensando en quien compartiría torre a solas con Lily a partir de entonces. Intentó controlar el arranque de celos, tensó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza. McGonagall suspiró.

- La verdad es que perdemos a un peso pesado de este colegio. Se le echará en falta, pero ante todo, piense en lo que quiere para su futuro. Has logrado mucho, James. Y puede lograr mucho más. No dejes pasar las oportunidades de conseguir lo que quieres.

James asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Se notaba que ese consejo estaba dicho desde el cariño, y él no podía sentirse más agradecido por ello. La profesora se levantó.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo. En los próximos días hablaremos sobre todos los detalles. Enhorabuena.

Le dio la mano afectuosamente, y James sonrió mientras salía del despacho.

OO—OO

- ¿Se han evaporado en el aire? –preguntó Gis atónita. Llevaban más de media hora buscando a los chicos, pero estos no aparecían por ningún lado-.

Al lado de ella, Kate se rió.

- Tal vez nos oyeron y están huyendo.

- ¡Pero si el problema es solo con Remus! ¡Sirius, Kate te quiere decir algo, da señales de vida! –gritó fingiendo que les hablaba a los muchachos escondidos-.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Volvieron a bajar de nuevo a la primera planta, tras haber visitado todas y cada una de ellas. De pronto, Kate escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien. Sonrió divertida, y cogió del brazo a Gis.

- Mi perrito no está lejos, así que...

Gis se echó a reír, y ambas siguieron la voz de Sirius, que parecía hablar a gritos, hasta las escaleras del vestíbulo, donde los tres chicos estaban sentados. Peter fue el primero en verlas, y las saludó con un gesto resignado. Estaba recostado en las escaleras, mientras observaba a Sirius hablar, o más bien gritar, sobre por qué el mundo era injusto con él. Apoyado en la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, Remus también le observaba con paciencia. Cada vez que intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, Sirius le fulminaba con la mirada y seguía su discurso.

- ¡Me imagino lo que será el curso con vosotros! ¡Vosotros! –exclamó ofendido, señalándolos como si fuera una horrible perspectiva-. ¡Todo será aburrido, lento y, para colmo, me vais a obligar a estudiar! ¡No puedo creer que Prongs me haga esto!

- Siempre puedes meterte en su maleta –sugirió Peter-.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada, y el chico suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos tras la cabeza. Las chicas llegaron hacia ellos, pero Sirius no se percató y siguió hablando para sí mismo. Kate le preguntó a Remus con la mirada, y este se encogió de hombros diciendo:

- Si llego a saber que se pone así, no habría comentado la posibilidad...

Esto tampoco les aclaró nada, pero Gis le agarró del brazo y le llevó unos escalones más arriba. Remus la miró interrogante, y quizá algo intimidado. La chica podría ser pequeña, pero tenía un carácter de no te menees.

- Tienes que subir arriba –le dijo-.

Remus la miró confuso.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en la Sala Común?

Gis chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Como si se incendia! –se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa-. No es una invitación a hacer nada –este compuso una amplia sonrisa, y Gis volvió a mirar a Remus de nuevo-. Digo que tienes que ir al tercer piso.

Remus se puso serio de inmediato. Seguía mosqueado, era evidente.

- ¡Vamos Remus! ¡Ya ha pillado la indirecta! –le dijo Kate algo suplicante-.

- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas un viejo prematuro que no sepa divertirse, colega!

Remus fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, suspiró y se volvió hacia Gis. Esta se inclinó un poco hacia él, y bajó la voz a un susurro.

- Hoy cuando la he ido a despertar, estaba durmiendo con la foto que os saqué a vosotros dos y a Richard. Aún tiene dentro lo de su primo. Sabes que el que estés cabreado con ella, la afecta más de lo usual...

A Remus se le cambió la cara al instante. Con tristeza, giró la cabeza y dijo:

- Solo quería hacerla ver que lo que hizo fue algo absurdo y peligroso...

- Ya lo sabe, pero por favor, ve.

Remus suspiró con cansancio. Llegó el momento de dejar el orgullo a un lado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero siempre cuesta claudicar con el otro.

OO—OO

- No pretendo cuestionar tu puesto, pero, ¿puedo saber por qué tú exactamente eres la subcapitana? –preguntó Sadie algo perpleja-. Tenía entendido que el subcapitán debía ser de un curso distinto al capitán, pues estaría para cuando este no puede librarse de cuestiones académicas.

- Y es cierto –la confirmó Grace-. Pero las otras opciones eran Josh y Allan...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, consciente de que no era necesario. Sadie asintió, dándola la razón. No sabía cuál era peor, si el inseguro Josh, cuya personalidad brillaba por su ausencia, o Allan, quien si por él fuera, solo entrenarían la semana antes del partido y en medio de un ataque de nervios.

- Entonces, tú eres el mal menor –la concedió-.

- Pero no te alarmes –dijo Grace sonriendo-. Esta es la primera vez que tengo que sustituir a James, y probablemente la última. A no ser... ¡Bueno, en ese caso McGonagall elegiría!

- ¿En qué caso?

Grace se detuvo, y miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca de las dos.

- Vale, esto es extra-oficial. Ahora James no puede venir porque McGonagall le llamó a su despacho, y estos creen que es porque quizá le hallan dado la beca.

- ¿Qué beca?

- ¡Por la que vinisteis Jeff y tú!

Sadie la miró un momento confusa, hasta que cayó en el asunto.

- ¿La pidió al final?

- Parece que sí. McGonagall le llamó para hablar con él en el despacho, y entonces él me escribió una nota con los ejercicios que teníamos que hacer mientras llegaba. Claro, que ahora, por culpa de Lily, ya no sé qué ejercicios eran...

- ¿Por qué por culpa de Lily?

- Me arrancó la nota y salió corriendo con ella. No es una broma típica de ella, pero ha elegido justo el momento. Este me mata... –suspiró-.

Sadie no entendía nada. Desde luego que no era típico de la pelirroja esa escena, pero verla en los recuerdos de Grace la aclaró un poco. Había prometido no volver a practicar la legeremancia con ninguno de ellos, y no lo hacía... salvo en contadas ocasiones. Cuando revivió la escena de nuevo, se echó a reír, comprendiendo.

Por fin la ciega había abierto los ojos. Esperaba que eso fuera para bien y no para mal. Desde el principio de curso había visto en ella una atracción evidente hacia James. Ahora solo faltaba que la pelirroja se diera cuenta.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Grace completamente perdida-.

Sadie dejó de reírse.

- De nada. Imaginaba la cara de James cuando viera que no hemos hecho nada de lo que quería.

Siguió andando hacia el campo de quidditch sin esperar a Grace. La rubia se la quedó mirando desde su lugar. Esa chica, sin duda, era muy extraña.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, el cielo ya comenzaba a chispear. Sarah y Josh habían llegado poco antes que ellas, y volaban encima de Allan, moviendo las ramas de los árboles para que estos le calaran más. El chaval se reía, intentando tomárselo bien, aunque comenzaba a enfadarse un poco. Cerca de ellos, Nicole y Jeff estaban sentados, el uno junto al otro, mientras hablaban. Al notar la lluvia, él la tapó la cabeza con su túnica, y ella sonrió agradecida.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Hoy James no puede venir, asi que yo me encargo del entrenamiento! ¡A las escobas! –gritó Grace cuando llegaron hasta ellos-.

Josh y Sarah se alejaron volando, mientras se reían. Allan subió a su escoba, listo para devolvérsela a ese par, y Grace fue tras él, intentando imponerse y evitar la peleilla que se planeaba. Nicole se libró del abrazo de Jeff, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se subió a su escoba sin importarla calarse. Antes de subir con los demás, Sadie se acercó a su hermano para tomarle el pelo.

- Tanta insistencia, para que al final se moje, ¿eh? ¡Jeff, tienes que intentar batallas más fáciles!

Pero en vez de avergonzarse como de costumbre, Jeff sonrió a su hermana.

- ¡Que pena que no te hayas enamorado nunca Sadie! Si supieras cómo se siente, no te burlarías tanto.

Sadie rodó los ojos, pero cuando le dio la espalda para subirse a la espalda, sonrió. Era asombroso lo que esa inmadura, irritante e insoportable chiquilla estaba haciendo con su hermano. Se empezaba a plantear el llevarse bien con ella, solo por haberle cambiado tanto.

Sentándose en las gradas, Jeff pensaba en lo mismo que su hermana. Era increíble cómo había cambiado desde que había conocido a Nicole. Más bien, no es que hubiera cambiado, sino que le había dado el valor necesario para ser él mismo ante los demás. El día que tuvo esa visión de su futuro, supo que ella marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Con ella, se atrevió a dejar ver al resto su forma de ser, y con ello descubrió cómo eran sus compañeros, ahora amigos.

Miró hacia donde se oían unas risas, y vio a Sarah emulando una jugada bastante cómica, que al parecer había hecho Allan anteriormente. Algo más alejada, buscando la snitch, Nicole se echó a reír con esa risa suya que tanto parecía alterar a los demás, y que tan encantadora la parecía a él.

OO—OO

- ¡James!

El chico acababa de salir del despacho de la profesora, y apenas le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Lily llegar corriendo hacia él. Compuso una sonrisa algo melancólica al verla. Le quedaba un mes para marcharse, estando las vacaciones de Navidad de por medio, por lo que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que le quedaban muy pocos días para estar cerca de ella. Y después, hasta final de curso, o puede que más. Más allá de Hogwarts, a saber si sabía algo de Lily Evans.

- Hola Lily, ¿pasa algo?

Ella llegó con la respiración acelerada de haber corrido por todo el castillo, y le miró aún con la boca abierta. Ahora que le tenía delante, no sabía como empezar.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó James mirándola preocupado-.

Lily negó con la cabeza, escrutándolo con sus verdes ojos. Sin saber qué más hacer, le tendió un arrugado y manoseado pergamino: la carta que había recibido dos meses atrás.

James la cogió sin saber qué era, y la desdobló, pensando que quizá había habido algún problema con las rondas. Sin embargo, se le paro el corazón al reconocer su propia letra. Por primera vez en su vida, James Potter no tenía palabras.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Lily tras un rato en silencio-. ¿Es tu letra?

James la miró, sin saber si mentir otra vez o decir la verdad por fin. Ella estaba sorprendida, nerviosa, pero decidida, así que él también se decidió.

- Sí, es mi letra. La escribí yo a principios de curso.

- Y... ¿era para mi? –preguntó insegura-.

Esperando una reacción más típica de la Lily Evans que le odiaba, que la de una amiga, James miró hacia un lado y asintió con la cabeza.

Esperó la bomba, pero Lily continuó callada. Segundos después, la miró, y allí estaba ella. Mirándole seria, sin expresión en la cara, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?

A James le descolocó la pregunta. No era precisamente esa, la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Qué?

- Que por qué me escribiste esto.

- Bueno... pues... ¡Yo que sé! Sadie me aconsejó, en ese momento me pareció buena idea. No sé, puede que me bebiera una botella de whisky de fuego ese día y no me acuerdo...

- James... sabes a qué me refiero. ¿La escribiste para burlarte? ¿Hemos vuelto a las andadas?

James se contuvo para no perder los nervios y gritarla. No era el momento, y tampoco el lugar, pues McGonagall podía oírlos si se ponían a discutir. Inspiró hondo y se armó de paciencia.

- ¿De dónde has sacado tú que yo bromee con eso en algún momento, Lily?

La chica se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por esa revelación.

- Pero tú... tú...

Comenzó a boquear como un pez, buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin encontrarlas. James tuvo el impulso de echarse a reír, pero comprendió que no era buena idea.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto?

- ¿Qué te habías pensado?

- Pues... la verdad, no lo sé. Esto es raro.

- Ya...

Lily no sabía qué contestar. Lo cierto es estaba en shock desde que haía reconocido la letra. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho directamente? Se habrían ahorrado muchas cosas. Quizá... Y también tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza a sí misma. ¿Cómo no había reconocido su letra? ¡Por Merlín! Compartían la tarea de premios anuales, le había visto escribir mil veces, ¡ahora también tenían un trabajo juntos! ¿Dónde demonios había tenido la cabeza para no reconocer esa letra? ¿Y por qué narices creyó que era la de Mark? ¡Incluso la reconoció cuando le vio escribir! Mark... mierda... se podía haber ahorrado tantas cosas...

Le miró, esperando quizá que él diera el siguiente paso. Pero James estaba quieto, mirando por la ventana, como si no se percatara de su presencia, tan sumido en sus pensamientos como ella. Por lo visto, la tocaba a ella mover ficha. La divirtió la comparación con el ajedrez, aquel juego que la aburría y había llegado a detestar. Se sorbió la nariz, intentando evitar el mosqueo que la entraba cada vez que pensaba en la pregunta que iba a formular:

- ¿No podías habérmelo dicho a la cara?

James la miró, y se encogió de hombros.

- No es algo fácil de decir.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes problemas para decir algo?

- Desde que no me crees cuando te hablo. ¡Venga ya! Te pedí salir de mil maneras diferentes, y yo pensaba que, cuando me tirabas, literalmente, las sillas a la cabeza, era porque te daba vergüenza. Y después me entero que era porque no me creías. Es frustrante que la única manera de acercarme a ti haya sido fingir que no siento lo que siento.

Lily se contuvo de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Eran muchas cosas a la vez.

- Pero... ¿desde cuándo? -preguntó-.

- Desde quinto –la respondió-. Desde la primera vez que te invité a salir. Creo que tiene más coherencia que lo tuyo. Cuando alguien te gusta, le invitas y...

- ¡Venga ya! –exclamó ella-. ¿Solo encontrabas esas formas de expresarlo? ¡Menudo crío! ¡Te faltó tirarme de las trenzas! Yo pensando que era para molestarme y hacerme rabiar... James, tú me odiabas...

James se mordió la lengua para no reírse, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Él también se había sentido muy confuso cuando sus sentimientos cambiarion radicalmente de un día para otro, pero ya se sabe el dicho...

- Dicen que del amor al odio no hay más que un paso.

Lily también sonrió, dando la razón al dicho. Su proceso había sido más lento, pero verdaderamente sorprende lo rápido que se puede cambiar de la opinión de una persona. Si la llegan a decir eso un año antes, se habría reído a carcajadas.

- ¡Ah, sigue aquí señor Potter! Iba a buscarlo –dijo la profesora McGonagall risueña saliendo de su despacho-. Olvidé darle algunos papeles que deberá firmar. ¡Señorita Evans! ¡Que bueno tenerla aquí también! Quería tranquilizarla con respecto a su situación. Aunque el señor Potter se vaya, no tendrá que cargar sola con la tarea de Premio Anual. Tenemos pensado nombrar a otro antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te vas? –preguntó la chica alarmada-.

- A Durmstrang –respondió James con una leve sonrisa-. Me han concedido la beca. ¿No es genial?

Por la cara de Lily, se podía apreciar que ella no elegiría la palabra "genial" para describir esa noticia. La profesora McGonagall comprendió lo incómodo de la situación, y se retiró con una pequeña disculpa. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos, Lily avanzó hacia James y le agarró de la túnica con fuerza.

- Por favor, no te vayas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó creyendo haber oído mal-.

- Quédate... conmigo. Ahora que he descubierto lo que sientes, que esta carta es tuya, lo que siento yo... No te vayas. Yo... me gustas mucho...

¿Por qué se quedaba ahí quieto sin decir nada? Lily sentía enrojecer hasta sus orejas. Ahí estaba, a medio metro de él, después de haber confesado todo, y James solo la miraba estupefacto, con las gafas un poco torcidas y una expresión anonadada en sus ojos color chocolate.

Armándose de un valor que no sentía, tiró de la túnica para acercarle a ella y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Torpe, nerviosa y algo patética. Así se sentía. Ni siquiera el beso la estaba gustando tanto como el que compartieron en el baile de Halloween. Sin embargo, James reaccionó y atrapó su cintura en un estrecho abrazo, llevando una mano a su nuca para pegarla aún más a él. Lily pasó sus manos de su pecho a su cuello, acariciando su revuelto cabello con dedos temblorosos, profundizando aún más el beso y abriendo la boca ávida de pasión.

Ahora ya sí. Por fin. Eso era lo que había estado deseando hacer todos esos días. Desde luego que comprendía a James. ¡Que frustrante estar deseando tirarte a su cuello y no poder hacerlo por miedo a perder a tu mejor amigo! Pero desde que leyó la carta, sabiendo que era suya, una llamarada de emoción creció en su pecho. James no podía haberla dado mejor noticia que declararla sus sentimientos. Sentía que ahora, por fin, todo era como debía. Estaba en sus brazos, besando sus labios, mordiéndolos juguetonamente, con su lengua dentro de su boca, provocándola escalofríos en la espalda. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, algo más... y quizá, ¿por qué no? El amor de su vida...

Cuando el beso se estaba tornando más pasional, se separó con una pequeña risita debido a la expresión que puso James. Le miró completamente nerviosa e increíblemente emocionada.

- Entonces, ¿te irás? –le preguntó mordiéndose el labio-.

James se rió en voz alta, y la abrazó con fuerza. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Después de esto? Ni al final del pasillo pienso irme sin ti.

OO—OO

Jeff seguía mirando el entrenamiento. Nunca había sido muy seguidor del quidditch, y Sadie tampoco. Era sorprendente que ella habría acabado siendo miembro de un equipo. Cuando estaban en Geisterhaus, él nunca iba a los partidos. Se encerraba en su habitación, y disfrutaba de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía allí. Sadie solo iba a los partidos de su casa, y únicamente porque jugaba su amigo Emil, el único que tenía. Los recuerdos fueron volando poco a poco hacia el pasado, en una época mucho más infeliz que la actual...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_18 de febrero de 1975_

_Era un día más en su colegio. Jeff salió de clase, y se encaminó solo hacia el comedor. Siempre iba solo. Ya la gente no se extrañaba de verle comiendo solo, pues era lo que llevaba haciendo desde los doce años. Él era el raro, el solitario y el fenómeno. Más incluso que la loca de su hermana Sadie, quien miraba a todo el mundo como si planeara su asesinato, era más normal que él. Ella era muy rara, sin duda, pero, sin saber cómo, era amiga del chico más popular del curso, el jugador de quidditch, y también bastante agraciado, Emil Kramer. Seguramente se debería, a que ella fue amiga suya, cuando aún su rubio cabello estaba completamente alborotado, su cara llena de acné juvenil, sus ojos azules tapados con gruesas gafas, y se caía cuando se montaba en la escoba; pero nadie había llegado a esa conclusión. O quizá no querrían llegar a ella..._

_El caso, es que su tímido carácter nunca le ayudó a hacer amigos, y los acontecimientos en su segundo año lo hicieron realmente imposible. Fue por entonces cuando comenzó a tener visiones, solo que estas se focalizaban en sus sueños, y convirtiéndose solo en destellos de imágenes sueltas. Siempre se despertaba gritando y asustado, aunque las visiones no fueran malas, sino por lo realistas que se volvían. _

_Un día, cuando un rayo entró en la clase y carbonizó el gran panel con el que su profesora les estaba enseñando, se aterrorizó al recordar el momento que ya había vivido la noche anterior. Aunque nada malo ocurrió, el saber que él lo había visto antes, le provocó un ataque de nervios del que la profesora no supo sacarle. En ese delirio, comenzó a gritarlo todo, y sus compañeros se apartaron asustados. Le tomaron por loco, por raro, y por fenómeno._

_Ya habían pasado tres años, y Jeff había descubierto lo que le ocurría, con ayuda de sus padres, y había aprendido a controlar sus visiones. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y nadie se acercaba a él, más que para burlarse. Como en ese momento... Les oyó llamarle, por lo que aceleró el paso, esperando llegar al comedor antes de que le alcanzaran. Delante de los profesores no se atreverían a hacerle nada. _

_Sin embargo, notó como un rayo le acertaba en la espalda, y le provocaba una caída, con los libros desparramándose por todo el suelo._

_- ¿Acaso no nos oías? –le dijo burlonamente Gustav Müller, mientras su círculo de amigos rodeaban a Jeff y miraban la escena expectantes-. ¿Has visto algo en el futuro hoy? ¡Tal vez venga un hipogrifo y nos arranque los ojos a todos!_

_Los demás rieron a coro, y Jeff se levantó, recogiendo los libros. Se fue a marchar, pero el otro chico le puso una mano en el hombro y le empujó contra la pared._

_- Vamos, con los amigos hay que hablar –su tono seguía siendo el mismo, mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia-. ¡Cuéntanos algo del futuro! ¿Has visto que Loreley quiera salir conmigo?_

_Una chica entre el público, rubia, con grandes ojos y sonrisa estúpida, contestó:_

_- Eso no hace falta que se lo preguntes al fenómeno, Gustav. Ya lo sabes –añadió guiñándole un ojo-._

_Gustav se quedó sonriéndola un momento, que Jeff intentó aprovechar para largarse. Sin embargo, dos amigos del muchacho le agarraron, y le obligaron a volver junto al chico, que le volvió a empujar contra la pared._

_- No, no, Jeff. No te vayas. Yo venía a proponerte un juego. _

_Le arrancó los libros del regazo, y los tiró al suelo menos uno. Le sostuvo en alto, asegurándose que todos lo vieran. Sonrió burlonamente a Jeff, de nuevo._

_- Si averiguas qué pienso hacerle, te le devuelvo intacto._

_Jeff le miró impotente, con los labios apretados, intentando evitar llorar con todas sus fuerzas. El chico amplió su sonrisa._

_- Lástima..._

_Sacó de su propia mochila un tintero, y comenzó a rociar el libro con él. Jeff le agarró el brazo para detenerle._

_- ¡No! –gritó. Era su trabajo de todo el año-._

_Gustav sonrió más ampliamente, mientras la multitud reía. Hizo un giro con el brazo, y la tinta acabó sobre la cabeza de Jeff. La gente rió más aún. _

_- ¡Que mal vidente estás hecho! ¡Tendrás que ganarte la vida de otra forma! –exclamó Gustav entre risas-. Ahora, veremos qué pasa con el siguiente libro..._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz detrás de la multitud-._

_La gente se apartó para dejar pasar al recién llegado, y algunas chicas comenzaron a cuchichear. Jeff vio a Emil llegar a un par de metros de él, y detrás suyo, mirándole con una expresión indescifrable, estaba Sadie. Emil miró a Jeff unos segundos, antes de dirigirse hasta Gustav y arrancarle el libro de las manos._

_- Si te vuelvo a ver molestándole, me las pagarás –le dijo seriamente-._

_Gustav no se amedrentó, sino que compuso una gran sonrisa._

_- Entonces me aseguraré de que no me veas._

_Jeff resopló, consciente de que Gustav iba a tener muchas oportunidades. La mala suerte había hecho que él tuviera que compartir dormitorio con Gustav, y que Emil estuviera en otro. _

_Al ver que no había diversión, la gente se fue alejando del lugar. Emil ayudó a Jeff a levantarse, y le ayudó a recoger los libros. Detrás de ellos, Sadie no se había movido._

_- Déjalo Emil –le dijo mirando a Jeff con antipatía-. Algún día tendrá que aprender a defenderse por sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo ganó proclamando ante todos que es un fenómeno. Que acarree con las consecuencias._

_Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a andar hacia el comedor. Emil le miró unos segundos, como pensándose en decirle algo, pero enseguida siguió a Sadie sin volver a hablarle._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sí, Sadie también se había reído de él en más de una ocasión. Incluso en las vacaciones de verano, cuando su madre no estaba, le lanzaba indirectas hirientes. Ella era partidaria de que todo aquello solo funcionaba en su mente, que estaba enferma, y que la única forma de quitarle las visiones era con, lo que ella llamaba, "dosis de realidad". No consideraba tan horrible lo que hacían Gustav y sus amigos, pues creía que eso endurecía el carácter.

Su hermana nunca creyó en su poder, hasta ese día... Pero eso era algo que Jeff no quería recordar. Miró a Nicole, y se alegró de haber ido a Hogwarts, pese a los acontecimientos que lo provocaron. Allí, había conseguido ser feliz.

OO—OO

La profesora McGonagall estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, se encontró con los dos Premios Anuales juntos y, lo que era más extraño, de la mano. Dejó caer la pluma, y se quitó las gafas mientras les invitaba a pasar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –preguntó temiéndose la respuesta-.

Los chicos se miraron, e inspiraron a la vez.

- La verdad profesora, me preguntaba si podríamos volver a hablar de mi beca. –dijo James mientras posaba los papeles que la profesora le había llevado encima de la mesa-.

La profesora suspiró y los invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Y de qué quiere hablar, señor Potter?

- Me gustaría rechazarla –dijo sonriéndole a Lily. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa encandilada-.

La profesora dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa, sin poder creérselo. Les miró a los dos, pero ellos estaban más concentrados mirándose el uno al otro. Suspiró de nuevo, más fuerte. "_Malditas hormonas_"...

- Señor Potter, puedo imaginar lo que está pasando.

La sonrisa de los chicos era la que se suele dar con la respuesta "_¿No me digas?_", pero ellos no dijeron nada. Se volvieron a mirar, y rieron en voz baja. La profesora ignoró eso y siguió hablando.

- ¿Es que no me escuchó con lo que le dije antes?

James apartó la mirada de su recién estrenada novia, y miró a la profesora, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Claro que sí profesora. Usted dijo que no dejara pasar las oportunidades de conseguir lo que quiero. –levantó la mano de Lily, aún entrelazada con la suya, y la besó el dorso-. Y esto es lo que quiero.

Lily sonrió y McGonagall se contuvo el impulso de bufar en voz alta. "_Hormonas_..." repitió en su fuero interno. Sin embargo, suspiró y se dio por vencida.

- Si eso es lo que quiere, informaré el Consejo de que ha cambiado de opinión. Elegiremos a la segunda opción. –a su pesar, después sonrió-. Al menos no tendremos que sustituirle con mucha gente. Tenemos al Premio Anual y al capitán del equipo aún con nosotros.

Los dos chicos rieron, contentos de haber llegado a tiempo para rechazar la beca, contentos de no tener que separarse, y, sobre todo, contentos de haberse sincerado el uno con el otro.

OO—OO

Remus no consideró necesario llamar a la puerta. Entró y la vio tendida en el suelo, bocabajo, mirando un gran álbum de fotos. No le había oído entrar, y él se aprovechó para ponerse detrás de ella a observar.

Rachel acariciaba lentamente, una fotografía donde aparecían dos niños de unos siete años. La niña, con dos coletas de rizado cabello castaño, tiraba de una muñeca, mientras un niño de pelo pincho con una sonrisa maliciosa, intentaba arrancársela.

Era evidente, que Rachel no se había acostumbrado a la pérdida de su primo. La oyó suspirar, y tuvo que aguantar la tentación de apartarla el pelo del cuello y acariciarla. En parte tenían razón. No sabía cómo había aguantado una semana sin verla. Pero es que era un cabezota. Al oírla sorber por la nariz, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se arrodilló tras ella, y rodeó su cintura con cuidado. Posó su mejilla contra la de ella, y esa vez sí dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su cabello.

Rachel no se sorprendió, sino que pareció haber esperado su abrazo. Se aferró a él y dejó las lágrimas caer mientras Remus la acunaba en su regazo.

Unos minutos después, y más calmada, miró a Remus a los ojos, mientras él le secaba las lágrimas.

- Le echo más de menos de lo que crees...

Remus suspiró, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Lo sé.

Rachel le volvió a mirar, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

- Debería –la respondió-. Pero ya sabes que no puedo vivir mucho tiempo sin ti.

Rachel sonrió, y buscó sus labios con los suyos. El sentimiento era mutuo.

OO—OO

El entrenamiento ya había comenzado, a la manera de Grace, ya que las instrucciones estaban en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. El chispeo se había convertido en lluvia bastante fuerte, lo que provocaba la rabia de Sarah, Nicole y ella. Comprometidas con el equipo pero, ¿a qué chica la gustaba mojarse el pelo? Bueno, a Sadie no parecía importarla, pero a esa chica rara vez la importaba algo. El caso es que Josh y Allan se habían reído de ellas, pero como ese día no estaba James para acompañarlos con la burla, Grace los mandó bajar de las escobas y correr alrededor del campo. Bufando, a los chicos no les quedó otra que obedecer.

- No digo que no se lo merezcan –discutió Sadie-. Pero si el cabezota este no está, ¿con quién practico yo?

Grace sonrió ante un hecho tan normal, como que Sadie llamara a Allan por el apodo que le habían colgado sus compañeros. Era raro ver algo normal en ella. Se encogió de hombros, e intentó mostrar la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

- Entonces habrá que practicar la técnica de tiro al blanco.

A Sadie no la pareció mala idea, sino que se apresuró a apuntar a sus compañeros en el suelo con la bludger. Se aseguró de que pasaban delante de su hermano, para que el golpe pudieran recibirlo los tres. Le dio a Josh en la espalda, y este cayó encima de Allan, haciendo que el chico se llenase de barro. Jeff solo resbaló de la grada para , pero no llegó a caer.

- ¡Ey! ¡Apúntales, pero cuando pasen por otro sitio! –protestó Nicole más alejada, buscando la snitch con dificultad-.

Sarah se echó a reír, y Grace pudo marcarla un tanto. Esta sonrió divertida.

- Deberíamos hacer más entrenamientos de solo chicas.

- Ya, pero dudo que esto fuera lo que James había planeado –la contestó Sarah parándola la siguiente quaffle-.

Algo más alejada, Nicole seguía buscando la snitch, cuando, de repente, tuvo que virar bruscamente. Le había parecido ver algo por la ventana, pero, no... Lo comprobó de nuevo. Pues sí. Vaya, vaya, vaya... Soltó una risota y se olvidó de la snitch, volviendo al campo alegremente.

- ¡Oye Grace! ¿No decías que James tenía reunión con McGonagall? –la preguntó a la chica-.

Esta la miró extrañada.

- Pues claro. Y ahora busca la snitch, que como se pierda Madame Hooch nos mata.

Nicole soltó otra risita, pero no se movió, sino que miró a Grace con una sonrisa pícara. Esta comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¡Nicole! ¿No me has oído?

- Sí, sí. Solo que, por lo que he visto, el capitán ha puesto una excusa para saltarse el entrenamiento.

- Vamos, sabes que eso es imposible –comentó Sarah entre risas. NADA quitaba a James de un entrenamiento de quidditch-.

- Le he visto por la ventana, y ni está con McGonagall, ni lo que está haciendo dudo que lo quisiera hacer con ella.

Grace y Sarah se miraron un momento extrañadas, pero Nicole las hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió volando hacia la ventana. Grace se puso la quaffle bajo el brazo, y la siguió junto a Sarah, guiadas por la curiosidad.

Lo que vieron las dejó sin habla. Allí estaban, a unos diez metros de ellas pero perfectamente reconocibles. James y Lily se besaban apasionadamente, recostados contra la pared. Parecía como si estuvieran pegados. Sonriendo, Grace se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Que corra el aire que hay menores! –les gritó-.

Lily y James se separaron sobresaltados, y miraron a todas partes, hasta que vieron tres figuras en la ventana del fondo.

- ¡Ey capitán! ¡Si llego a saber que eso valía, en el anterior entrenamiento me habría pirado, que yo también tengo novio! –gritó Sarah haciendo reír a las otras dos-.

Enseguida, Sadie llegó a ver qué miraban sus compañeras, y al ver a la pareja abrazada, sonrió a James, que la hizo discretamente la señal del triunfo.

- ¡Id a entrenar, que me merezco un día de descanso de vosotros! –exclamó James sonriendo-.

Lily se rió, y, sin importarla la presencia de los demás, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pico. Cuando se fue a apartar, James la agarró del cuello y la siguió besando.

- ¡Pero, ¿qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Que la ahogas!

- ¡Idos a un hotel!

Estupendo... Josh y Allan también habían llegado, alertados por la ausencia de sus compañeras. Lily escondió la cabeza en el hombro de James, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. James se volvió hacia ellos, fingiendo estar más serio.

- ¡U os vais, o el siguiente entrenamiento será todo de físico!

Al instante, las seis personas que iban en escoba emprendieron la huída. James y Lily suspiraron, se volvieron a mirar, y fueron acercándose poco a poco el uno al otro. Cuando solo les quedaban unos centímetros, una voz llamó de nuevo a James.

- ¿Qué quieres cabezota? –preguntó James algo irritado-.

- Nada –comentó Allan poniendo cara de bueno-. Solo que he pensado que quizá querrías saber que Grace no ha cumplido tu plan de entrenamiento...

Y se alejó volando, antes de que al capitán le diera tiempo a reaccionar. Este frunció el ceño, y se acercó corriendo a la ventana.

- ¡GRACE! –gritó mosqueado-.

Después, ante la imposibilidad de atrapar a su amiga por allí, comenzó a correr por el pasillo, rumbo al vestíbulo. Lily le siguió de cerca, cuando se acordó de su fallo.

- ¡James! ¡Que es culpa mía! ¡Yo la robé las instrucciones!

Pero James no la oía. En ese momento, solo pensaba que sus adorados planes estaban siendo incumplidos, y eso solo conseguía que se retrasasen en su plan de entrenamiento del curso. En ese momento, ni tener detrás de él a su ansiada novia podía detenerle, y es que, había cosas que James Potter no cambiaría nunca, ni siquiera por Lily.

OO—OO

Desde la ventana del despacho del director, dos figuras observaban todo lo ocurrido: Cómo James salía del castillo, seguido por poco de Lily, cómo intentaba echarla la bronca a Grace, mientras Sarah intentaba justificarla, Nicole le daba un capón a Allan, y la subcapitana emprendía la huída, con la excusa de que tenía trabajo, y se llevaba con ella a Sadie, y a un sorprendido Sirius, que acababa de aparecer y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Albus Dumbledore soltó una risa.

- Me encanta ver cómo ve la vida la juventud. Sería tan magnífico volver a esas edad...

A su lado, Minerva McGonagall suspiró algo exasperada.

- También ven la vida como si todo lo que quieren se pudiera hacer realidad solo con pensarlo. Aún no puedo creer lo que ha dejado escapar ese muchacho.

Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente tras su escritorio.

- Nuestras decisiones nos marca quienes somos, Minerva. Y James ha escogido una opción que le puede hacer muy feliz.

- Sí, Albus, ya lo sé. El amor... Pero el amor del que tú hablas no es el mismo que interpretan unos críos. Era una oportunidad única, y la deja escapar por una chica que le podía haber esperado, por algo que puede que no le salga bien...

Negó con la cabeza, como si tuvieran al chico delante y estuviera reprochándole.

Dumbledore se quedó unos segundos callados, observando por la ventana, cómo Lily había conseguido calmar el mosqueo de James, y los dos permanecían abrazados bajo la lluvía, ajenos a cómo los demás susurraban cerca de ellos, cómo Peter aún era incapaz de quitar su cara de consternación, como Gis se reía de él, y cómo Kate les mirada embelesada, seguramente ya imaginando cómo sería la boda de ellos dos, como siempre solía hacer.

Había algo especial en esa pareja, y alguien con la experiencia de Albus Dumbledore no podía dejar de notarlo. Precisamente, nunca había visto mayor ejemplo del que hablaba él cuando se refería al mayor arma del mundo. Negó con la cabeza, pero él sonriendo.

- Creo que esta vez te equivocas, Minerva. Algo me dice, que de un amor como el de James Potter y Lily Evans saldrá algo bueno y poderoso. Muy poderoso...

O-oOOo-O

_¡Se acabó por hoy! ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Por fin junte a Lily y James! ¡Leches que a gusto me quedé! Jajajajaja les adoro (L) espero que haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Lo último que dice Dumbledore, es una referencia a Harry, ¡no pude evitarla! Jajajaja_

_Y James no se fue, ¿Cómo se iba a ir? Nono por Dios, James está siempre donde está Lily jajaja_

_Espero vuestras opiniones, que habéis insistido tanto en este momento, pero espero que sean muchas :D Nos vemos en un mes, pero ya os dejé un gran incentivo, ¿eh? :P ¡Un besazo a todos! ¡Deseadme suerte!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	22. Aniversario

_¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, queréis matarme jejeje Tenéis motivos, y os daría el permiso para hacerlo pero, ¿quién continuaría la historia? :P_

_Ya hace días que acabé los exámenes, pero hasta entonces no pude ponerme a escribir, y luego no he parado quieta porque hemos estado buscando piso para el próximo curso, también me fui de viaje el fin de semana, y he tenido que hacer mil cosas atrasadas... Además, este capítulo ha habido partes que me ha costado escribir, porque no podía dar demasiadas pistas, y tampoco podía dejaros sin dar ninguna!jajaja Y hoy hasta que conseguí actualizar... ¿qué le pasa a fanfiction?:S_

_En fin, contestó a los reviews anónimos y os dejo con la historia:_

_Kittymariposa: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara la forma en que los junté. Sé que se tardó, pero era necesario para conseguir el clima necesario jeje un besazo ;)_

_Fd-potter: ¡Hola guapísima! Siento haber tardado jeje los exámenes mandan :P He estudiado muchísimo, eso te lo garantizo! Jeje Me alegro que te gustara cómo los junté. Lily tenía que ser la de la iniciativa, ¡ella fue la que había estado con otro! Jajaja Pero James jamás habría aceptado la beca, mujer. Le daba el drama adecuado al momento jajaja Sé que fue apresurado, pero el muchacho antes no había tenido un motivo fuerte para rechazarla jeje A mi también me da pena Rachel. Es un personaje que tiene que pasar mucho. Y ya sé que la mayoría está obsesionada con el Sirius&Grace, ¡pero que mona es Kate cuando le llama perrito! Jajaja me gustó ese momento, porque así se ve que no siempre tienen que ser todos románticos. Sirius no lo es, en mi historia al menos xD nunca me le imaginé así :P ah, por cierto! Lo de James dejando a Lily para correr al entrenamiento... Me parece que sí lo habría hecho, ¡seamos realistas! Jaja Los chicos lo olvidan todo cuando hay fútbol de por medio, y en el mundo mágico lo mismo pasa con el quidditch :P Jeff es un personaje entrañable, y le hacían eso porque era diferente... Sadie no es precisamente una hermana amorosa, pero ha ido aprendiendo a quererle con el tiempo.. y aquí me callo! que adelanto acontecimientos :p Me alegro que vaya bien en la universidad!espero que entre un examen y otro saques tiempo para leerme :p yo sí, estoy estudiando periodismo! Aún me quedan por dar notas, pero hasta ahora todo aprobado y con nota :D por cierto, vuelve a llamarme vieja y voy a Chile a pegarte!jajaja Pero bueno, la música de los Jonas Brothers no es para mi... yo soy más de Bustamante :P me alegro que lo pasaras bien en el concierto!y cuídate tú tb con la gripe, que viene dando fuerte ;) un besazo wapísima, y suerte con los exámenes!_

_Popis: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me has dejado y por haber ido leyéndote todos los capítulos. Espero tu review en este, y me digas qué te va pareciendo la historia. Un besazo ;)_

_Andy: ¡Hola pedorra! Ahora estarás en tierras malagueñas, pero ya lo leerás a la vuelta jeje disfruta por mi segunda tierra, que más bonita no puede ser :D aer, James es perfecto... habías dudas?:P así que es normal que sea mono jajaja además, alguno tenía que ser romántico, porque sospecho que los demás... jajaja Dios los trabajos que se dejan para el final jajaja no sé como hemos acabado xD creí que no podríamos con todo, pero lo hicimos! ese notable en Márketing :D Sadie y Jeff?jejeje eso lo sabrás en nada... La cuenta atrás ha comenzado :p tú sigues con Sirius&Grace xD cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza jejeje bueno peke, cuando vuelvas negra como un tizón me cuentas qué te ha parecido xD muaks!_

_Y ahora sí... os dejo con el capítulo, espero que aún quede alguien por ahí!jejeje_

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a NyTA, que espero que eso que te hizo ingresar en el hospital se haya pasado y estés completamente sana. Un besazo enorme wapísima ;)_

_Y ya más en broma... tb me lo dedico a mi!que acabé los exámenes, no sé ni como!jajajaja encima, los que me han dado, aprobados y con nota, así que estoy muy satisfecha :D espero que me perdonéis, porque mi retraso ha valido la pena._

_Nada de esto es mío, sino de otra rubia que SÍ ha estado en Londres (que envidia me da ¬¬)_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 22: Aniversario **

- ¡Ey! ¿De qué te ríes? –James le pellizcó el brazo a Lily para que dejara de carcajearse-.

- Lo siento, es que estaba tratando de imaginarte escribiendo una carta de amor. ¡Te pega tan poco! –volvió a reírse-.

James se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiéndose ofendido. Ambos estaban solos en la sala común de su torre. Llevaban allí desde que la chica había conseguido que él abandonara el campo de quidditch.

- Encima que saco a relucir mi lado romántico, me desprecias –bufó poniendo un puchero-.

Lily le besó como compensa, y el chico volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto... –la susurró mientras se inclinaba seductoramente sobre ella-.

Lily sonrió más ampliamente, suspirando y abriendo la boca dispuesta a recibir su beso. De repente, el retrato se abrió de golpe, y una conocida voz les bajó de su nube particular.

- ¡Es decir, que no me engañaban! ¡Por fin conseguiste darla un poco de amortentia, Prongs! –exclamó Sirius colocándose tras el sofá y golpeando la cabeza de James con cariño-.

- ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Lily de mala manera-.

Cuando James intentó incorporarse, ella se lo impidió, cogiéndole por la corbata, y esperando que Sirius captara la indirecta. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, más gente comenzó a entrar por la puerta. Kate, Peter, Gis, y por último Remus y Grace. Esta última le sonrió a Remus como diciéndole "Te lo dije", y Kate no pudo reprimir un gritito de emoción al verles en esa posición. James no pudo evitar asustarse. Conociendo a la novia de su amigo, ya debía estar pensando en el menú de la boda.

- Sabíamos que queríais estar solos... –comentó Peter algo cohibido-.

- Así que por eso hemos venido a tocar las narices –proclamó Sirius orgulloso, esquivando un golpe de Lily-. Oye pelirroja, vamos a tener que empezar a llevarnos mejor. Al fin y al cabo seré el padrino de vuestro primer hijo.

Lily le miró ceñuda un instante, antes de volver a sonreír. Ni las tomaduras de pelo del inmaduro amigo de su novio le estropearían el momento. Dirigió una mirada a James, volviendo a repetirse mentalmente la palabra "novio". Sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta de la realidad de ese término, y el chico la devolvió la sonrisa algo titubeante, temiendo que esa repentina emoción se debiera a la mención de un hijo. De ser así, se encargaría de matar a Sirius. Bueno, quizá cuando se cansase de mirar a su "novia". Sin darse cuenta, él también sonrió tontamente al pensar en ello.

- ¡Uy, mírales que sonrisitas y que miradas de tontos se les ha quedado! –exclamó Gis entre enternecida y divertida-.

- Chicos, no creáis que no valoramos vuestra compañía pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó James mirando de reojo el sofá, para el que había tenido grandes planes hasta su interrupción-.

- No llevan ni dos horas juntos, y ya se quieren aislar del grupo –comentó Grace dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado-.

- Yo solo quería comprobar que no me había imaginado la escenita del campo –dijo Kate sentándose en el suelo, frente a ellos y mirándoles suspirando-. Hacéis tan buena pareja...

- Y a mi me apetecía acompañarla –intervino Gis-.

- Resulta que yo fui lo bastante torpe como para que se me escapara todo delante de este –añadió Grace señalando a Sirius con un gesto vago-, así que no ha querido trabajar más, y hemos tenido que aplazarlo hasta mañana.

- Y mi opción era venir o quedarme con Sadie, y esa chica sigue dándome miedo –aclaró Peter-.

Todos se rieron por su comentario, y se quedaron mirando a Remus, que seguía de pie, sin decir nada, pero con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Se encogió de hombros levemente.

- Yo solo soy un enviado especial. A Gisele no se la ocurrió otra cosa que entrar gritando en la habitación de Rachel que os lo estabais montando en el campo de quidditch, así que me ha enviado para saber todos los detalles. Las partes guarras guárdatelas, Prongs.

James soltó una carcajada, mirando a Lily que se había puesto de todos los colores. Sin embargo, ella rió también, mirándole con complicidad. Él pensó en ese momento, que su relación con ella iba a ser muy fácil de llevar. Quizá era mejor que las cosas habrían salido así, y antes de salir juntos habrían sido tan buenos amigos.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Kate-.

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿No vais a contarnos la historia? –inquirió con una sonrisa ilusionada-.

- Nos gustamos y hemos decidido intentarlo –comentó Lily encogiéndose de hombros. La situación era tan simple como la de cualquier otra pareja-.

Kate chasqueó la lengua, molesta porque nadie compartiera con ella el romanticismo del momento. Sin embargo, les volvió a mirar con una sonrisa algo enigmática.

- Al menos dejadme organizar la boda cuado llegue el momento –suplicó poniendo una cara que hizo reír a Sirius-.

- Déjate de bromas con eso –la pidió James sentándose incómodo, y oyendo como Lily y Grace se reían de él-.

- Siento informarte, Prongs, que ya estás un paso más cerca –le dijo Peter siguiendo el juego-.

James se rió, cada vez más incómodo con la situación. Miró a Sirius y Remus, pidiéndoles silenciosamente que cambiaran de conversación. Pero ese par también se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

- Casi puedo imaginármele en el altar –comentó Remus aguantando la risa-.

- Sí. Ya tengo medio preparado el discurso del padrino.

Los tres amigos del "novio" no pudieron evitar las risas cuando el muchacho se despeinó el pelo mientras reía algo incómodo.

- Bueno, que para eso queda mucho –comentó el chico quitándole hierro al asunto-.

Lily se levantó del sofá, poniendo su mejor cara de ofendida.

- Oye, yo siempre quise casarme nada más salir de Hogwarts, así que hazte a la idea.

Al ver los ojos desorbitados de James, se la escapó la carcajada que había estado conteniendo. Después se sentó encima suyo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y susurrándole al oído algo que los demás no pudieron oír.

- Dirás lo que quieras James, pero vosotros seréis los primeros en casaros –anunció Gis muy ufana-.

- ¡Sí, pero no os caséis el 6 de agosto! –advirtió Kate como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante-. Ya elegí ese día para mi boda.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Sirius cayéndose del respaldo del sofá donde había estado sentado-.

Al parecer, la situación había dejado de parecerle graciosa, pero no a los demás. Kate suspiró y le miró seriamente, aunque divertida por su reacción.

- Te guste o no, algún día sucederá –le dijo a su novio-.

Sirius parecía que se había tragado un limón. Frunció el ceño y le tiró un cojín a Peter directo a la cara, pero el muchacho lo apartó a un lado y siguió burlándose de él.

- Bueno, después de dar la gran noticia, yo me voy, que he quedado en la biblioteca con las brujas –dijo Kate levantándose del suelo-. Os dejo con el perrito gruñón.

- Tiene peor cara que cuando coge pulgas –dijo Peter riéndose más fuerte-.

Kate se rió.

- Ráscale detrás de las orejas, que siempre le mejora el humor –dijo haciéndoles reír a los demás-.

Se marchó por el retrato, dejando la habitación en silencio. Todos miraron a Sirius expectantes.

- Como alguien se ría, se arrepentirá de por vida –amenazó-.

Como era lógico, la amenaza tuvo el efecto contrario al deseado, y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Remus por fin se decidió a sentarse, en el sillón de enfrente al que estaba Grace, Peter se acomodó sobre el cojín que le había lanzado Sirius y Gis se sentó al lado de Lily.

- Ahora tengo mis dudas sobre cuál de las dos parejitas caerá antes –dijo la chica mirando pensativamente a James y Sirius-.

- ¿Acaso quieres apostar, nena? –replicó Sirius en plan chulesco, dejándose caer con fuerza en el sillón de Grace-.

- ¡Ay! –gritó esta al notar el peso del muchacho sobre sus piernas-. ¡Aparta imbécil que me haces daño!

Sirius se removió en el asiento, fingiendo buscar postura mientras la rubia luchaba por liberar su pie derecho de debajo suyo.

- ¿Apuesta? –preguntó Gis con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿No tuviste bastante con perder la del concurso de duelo?

- ¡Cierto! –apoyó Grace que había conseguido liberarse, y luchaba por recuperar su sitio en el sillón-. ¡Aún me debes pasta!

- En la apuesta no se habló de dinero –especificó Sirius haciendo un ademán con la mano, usando la otra para intentar apartar a la rubia-.

Cuando Grace cayó de culo al suelo, el chico cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y sonrió victorioso. Grace le tiró un cojín, con un mohín de niña pequeña, y fue a tumbarse en el suelo, al lado de Peter.

- ¿Quieres decir que no te atreves? –miró Sirius a Gis, continuando con la conversación-. Esta vez podemos hacer una apuesta como Merlín manda.

- Te escucho –dijo la chica interesada-.

Sirius sonrió traviesamente al ver a todos mirarle con curiosidad.

- Hacemos un bote de común. Diez galeones cada uno. Y el que acierte, se lleva todo el dinero. Si aciertan varias personas, el botín se reparte a partes iguales.

- ¡Ey, me gusta! ¡Yo juego! –exclamó James emocionado-.

- ¡Y yo! –se apuntó Peter riéndose-.

Gis fingió pensarlo un poco más, pero después sonrió traviesamente.

- Acepto el reto.

Sirius sonrió, pero se puso a mirarles a todos, pensando en la opción más posible. Solo tenía claro que el que apostara por él iba a perder sin remedio.

- ¿Y los demás qué decís? –preguntó Gis con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo Grace encogiéndose de hombros-. Será divertido.

- ¿Remus?

- Será un placer quitarles el dinero a estos tres infelices –dijo el chico riéndose y esquivando un cojín que iba de parte de James-.

- ¡Ya vale con lanzar el mobiliario! –intervino Lily cogiendo al vuelo el cojín que volvía de vuelta-. Y, por cierto, juraría haber oído algo de una norma en contra de este tipo de apuestas...

- ¡Vamos Lily, no seas aguafiestas! –protestó James-.

La pelirroja le miró seriamente.

- Las normas...

- Se hicieron para romperlas –terminó el chico con una sonrisa divertida-.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¡Venga mujer, que es una diversión inofensiva! –insistió apretando su abrazo contra su cintura-.

Lily suspiró derrotada.

- Al menos ahora, vuestra diversiones no le amargan la existencia a nadie...

Los demás, ya satisfechos al participar todos, comenzaron a divagar. Sirius se había levantado discretamente y se colocó detrás de su mejor amigo.

- Con respecto a lo último, habrá que solucionarlo, ¿eh? –le dijo en voz baja-.

James se rió traviesamente.

- No lo he olvidado Pad. Estoy esperando a que la inspiración venga a mi–le prometió-.

Sirius compuso una sonrisa expectante.

- Piensa rápido Prongs, que estoy deseando saber qué pasa por esa diabólica mente. ¡Eh rubia, quítate de mi sitio!

Aprovechando el abandono del chico del sillón, Grace se había vuelto a sentar en él, reconquistándolo. Cuando el chico le cogió de la pierna para apartarla, Remus le tiró del cuello de la túnica y le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara en su sitio. Todos miraron agradecidos al licántropo.

- Bueno, ¿quién empieza? –dijo Sirius frotándose las manos con emoción-. ¡Estoy deseando desplumaros!

- Pues yo digo que te tocará pringar a ti, listillo –apuntó Lily con chulería-. Conociendo a Kate, ya tienes los días contados.

Sirius frunció el ceño haciendo que los demás se rieran.

- Mira que te gusta perder dinero pelirroja. Además, antes que yo, se casará nuestro Wormtail.

- ¡¿Yo?! –preguntó Peter extrañadísimo-. ¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo novia!

- Eso no importa Pete. Porque cuando acabes en Hogwarts harás ese viaje tan soñado a Las Vegas, conocerás a una modelo rusa despampanante –Peter sonrió antes ese comentario-. Y esperarás a que esté borracha para llevarla a la capilla más cercana. Obviamente, cuando ella se despierte sobria y te vea, saldrá corriendo y nunca más volverás a verla, pero para entonces yo ya habré ganado la apuesta.

Los chicos se empezaron a reír ante esa imagen, pero Peter miró a Sirius con cansancio.

- ¡Qué divertido eres Padfoot! No veas como me río contigo –le dijo con sarcasmo. Sirius le sacó la lengua-.

- ¡Yo voto por Remus y Rach! –exclamó Gis contenta-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué he hecho? –preguntó Remus sin saber qué había ocurrido para que su nombre apareciera en la conversación-.

- Porque mi niña es mucha mujer, y vosotros sois los que más tiempo lleváis juntos –dijo muy resuelta. Grace y Lily asintieron convencidas de que ese era un factor a tener en cuenta-.

- Venga, yo también digo que Remus y Rachel –dijo James riéndose. Remus le lanzó una mirada sombría que solo le hizo reír más-.

Remus se cruzó de brazos un segundo, mirándoles a todos pensativo. Iba a decir algo, pero Peter le cortó cuando hizo su apuesta.

- Yo insisto en James y Lily. En este tipo de temas me fío mucho de la opinión de Kate.

- Es que mi chica sabe mucho de estas cosas –dijo Sirius orgulloso-. Además, tendrá que conformarse con mirar a los demás, porque lo que soy yo...

- Tú caerás, como todos –predijo Grace-. Pero antes caerán James y Lily.

- Y dale...

- Me estoy empezando a cansar hasta yo –suspiró la pelirroja-.

James y Lily compartieron una mirada y dejaron los ojos en blanco. Tenían que aceptar que serían el blanco de las bromas durante una temporada. Ya les había pasado eso a Remus y a Rachel, y después a Sirius y Kate.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿Quién digo yo? –se preguntó Sirius tocándose la barbilla pensativo-.

- ¿No habías apostado ya por mi?

- Claro que no Wormtail. Esta apuesta quiero ganarla. Eso era broma. Pero está difícil la cosa...

Grace suspiró pesadamente.

- Di un nombre y ya está, pesado.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

- La rubia gruñona será la primera.

- Por supuesto. Tienes muchas probabilidades porque mi relación con el hombre invisible va cada vez mejor –contestó esta con sarcasmo-.

- Seguro que te lo has ligado con ese carácter tan dulce que tienes –la devolvió-.

- ¡Ey Pad! Cuéntanos esa historia –sugirió James para evitar una posible discusión, y de paso escuchar otra parida de su amigo-.

- Pues verás. Con lo loca y compradora compulsiva que es esta, conocerá a un millonario en las rebajas. Se lo ligará, y luego lo llevará donde las demás. Lily le convencerá de que es imbécil, Gisele de que es soso y Rachel de que es un burro. Después, cuando el pobre hombre tenga el autoestima por los suelos, se celebrará la boda, que será de penalti, por supuesto.

James y Peter comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, y Grace no sabía si sentirse ofendida o reír también. Al final, la curiosidad la ganó cuando preguntó:

- ¿Cómo de millonario es mi futura víctima?

- Mucho, créeme. Vivirás como una reina hasta que decidas divorciarte y desplumarle –la aseguró muy convencido-.

Grace sonrió satisfecha.

- Entonces vale. Acepto este futuro, aunque por supuesto, no pienso casarme de penalti jamás.

- ¿Acaso piensas llegar virgen al matrimonio? –se burló el chico-.

Al instante de haber formulado la pregunta, comprendió que no había sido buena idea decirla. La cara de Grace lo decía todo. Estaba mosqueada. Ruborizada hasta el punto de parecer un horno, pero mosqueada.

- En realidad ese episodio ya le tengo olvidado, pues fue con alguien tan imbécil que no merece ni recordarlo. Aparte que fue la experiencia más insatisfactoria de mi vida –añadió alzando las cejas, retándolo a responderla-.

Quizás lo habría hecho, pero Peter le dio con el cojín en toda la cara instándole a callarse la boca. James y Lily se miraron conteniendo la respiración. Solo Gis parecía no haber captado la tensión del momento, pues se rió divertida.

- ¡Esa historia no me la sé! ¡Me tienes que contar que así nos reímos juntas del imbécil ese que dices!

Grace se echó a reír, y los demás, menos Sirius que parecía haberse ofendido, soltaron risitas nerviosas.

- Bueno, yo aún no hice mi apuesta –intervino Remus para cambiar el ritmo de la conversación, temiendo que a Sirius le explotara la vena del cuello si Grace seguía riéndose de él de forma tan evidente-. Yo apuesto por Gisele.

Al menos consiguió captar la atención de todos. Incluso a Sirius se le pasó el cabreo. Todos empezaron a reír divertidos.

- ¡Si querías tirar tu dinero podrías haberlo dicho directamente!

- ¡Vamos, Gis casada!

- Ni aunque me aten al cura, Remus –dijo la chica muy solemne pero divertida-.

Remus sonreía, pero seguía impasible.

- Mantengo mi apuesta –afirmó-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras apuntaba la apuesta de Remus debajo de la de Grace.

- Es tu pasta –le dijo-. Ahora en serio. Yo apuesto por ti hermano –le dijo a James-. No me falles colega, que quiero la pasta para comprarme una moto.

- Te va a tocar ir andando –anunció Lily con rintintín-.

- Ya veremos pelirroja, ya veremos –dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa misteriosa-.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, cuando Lily se despertó, se quedó mirando el techo pensando. Por su mente pasaron todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, y una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por su rostro. Aún la costaba concebir que aquello hubiera sucedido de verdad.

Sentía una alegría que pocas veces había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Cuando había comenzado a salir con Mark, se había sentido contenta, pero nada que ver con como se sentía en ese momento. La embargaba una sensación de madurez, compromiso y felicidad. Sobretodo, felicidad.

Se levantó sin prisas, pues aún era temprano, aunque no pudo evitar correr para bajar a la sala común donde esperaba encontrarse con James. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, su novio no estaba ni en la sala común, ni en su habitación que se encontraba como una leonera. Lily comenzó a comprender por qué tenía tanta renuencia a que ella entrara allí, más que a león, allí olía a tigre.

Salió rumbo al Gran Comedor después de ponerse la túnica del colegio. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, escuchó unas risas conocidas y se dirigió hacia ellas. Al pie de las escaleras, hablando alegremente, estaban Kate y Gisele. La segunda parecía encontrar muy divertido lo que decía la primera, que estaba visiblemente emocionada.

- Buenos días chicas, ¿de qué habláis? –preguntó-.

- Kate me contaba sus grandes planes para hoy –la contestó la latina-. Que hoy es un día especial.

- Pues, ¿qué celebras?

Kate estaba tan contenta que casi saltaba en su sitio.

- Hoy hace un año que Sirius y yo salimos juntos –la dijo-. Le he preparado una sorpresa.

- Vaya, felicidades –comentó algo perpleja-. Pensé que vuestro aniversario ya había sido...

- No, no. En octubre me invitó a la primera cita, pero hasta el 9 de diciembre no me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia.

- Y hasta marzo el resto no nos creímos que fuera en serio –añadió Gis con una sonrisa, ganándose un codazo de Kate-.

- Hay que reconocer que no creímos que Sirius durara tanto –apoyó Lily-.

- Es más la fama que lo que hace –le defendió su novia-.

- Seguramente, pero esa fama le precedía –corroboró Gis entre risas-.

- Bueno, ¿y qué le tienes preparado?

- Voy a fingir durante todo el día que no me acuerdo, haber qué hace. Y por la tarde he preparado algo precioso en el lago –exclamó Kate emocionada-.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde Lily chocó sin querer con alguien. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Mark Bennet. Los dos se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo algo incómodos, y Kate y Gisele, que notaron la tensión, decidieron marcharse y dejarles hablar en privado. Cuando estuvieron solos, Mark seguía mirando el suelo con interés, mientras se balanceaba con las manos entrecruzadas a su espalda.

- Así que... ¿es verdad? ¿tú y Potter?

Lily sintió que enrojecía, pero asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así que, al final, tenía yo razón, ¿eh? –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Lily suspiró más tranquila. No estaba enfadado, dolido seguramente, pero no enfadado. No soportaba la idea de discutir con alguien tan amable como Mark, aunque tampoco la alegraba saber que le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, eso no podía evitarlo, y era algo con lo que tenía que vivir. Le sonrió cálidamente.

- Siento no haberme aclarado con mis sentimientos antes, Mark. Habría evitado muchos líos.

- No te preocupes. Me alegro que estés feliz. Se te nota que ahora estás como quieres –la dijo mirándola con un poco de melancolía-. Y no te preocupes. No me arrepiento de tus líos. Al menos tuve mi oportunidad. Era más de lo que esperaba...

Lily se mordió el labio, sin saber qué más decirle. Era evidente que él seguía enamorado de ella, y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía mal por esa situación. El que él la felicitara sinceramente, no hacía más que hacerla sentir como un monstruo. Fue Mark quien salvó la situación.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a desayunar. Nos vemos en clases. Y felicidades, en serio –añadió guiñándola un ojo-.

Estaba ya entrando por la puerta, cuando Lily le detuvo.

- ¡Mark! –exclamó. Él y otras dos chicas volvieran la cabeza curiosas. Lily se acercó a él, evitando que estas escucharan y cuchichearan sobre ellos más tarde-. Estoy segura que pronto encontrarás a la chica que te merezca. Eres un chico fantástico, y es muy fácil estar contigo. Lo único es que yo ya sentía algo por alguien, solo que no lo sabía...

Mark la sonrió sinceramente. Levantó su mano, la apretó el brazo en señal de amistad, y entró al Gran Comedor. Lily se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo se alejaba, pero se despertó de su sopor cuando Grace y Sadie llegaron a su lado. Su mejor amiga la revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, y con la mirada la preguntó si la ocurría algo. Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando vio a James sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Sirius, Peter y Jeff, Mark Bennet salió inmediatamente de su mente.

Llegó hasta colocarse en su espalda, él no la había visto aún. Posó sus manos en sus hombros, y James se sobresaltó ligeramente. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, Lily ya le tenía preparada su mejor sonrisa.

- Buenos días, pelirroja.

- Buenos días –le respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Por qué no me has esperado?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía hambre, y supuse que no te apetecería ser el centro de atención. Me han mirado mucho cuando he entrado –anunció orgulloso y sin una pizca de vergüenza-. Las buenas noticias vuelan. Hay rumores de todo tipo.

- ¿Rumores? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa-.

Le agarró de la nuca y se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su boca.

- ¿Y si los confirmamos? –preguntó tentándole-.

James se rió contra su boca, y la atrajo hacia sí, acabando con la distancia entre ellos. Apenas unos segundos después, la pelirroja se apartó, molesta porque Sirius comenzó a jalearlos sin molestarse en bajar la voz, riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en silencio junto a James, quien la abrazó por los hombros mientras reía entre dientes.

Comenzaron a desayunar con calma, y al rato, Remus se les unió algo malhumorado. Peter le preguntó qué le ocurría, pero este negó con la cabeza ofuscado y enterró, no de forma literal, la cabeza en su plato de gachas.

Un día más, cuando llegó el correo, Sadie y Jeff miraron ansiosamente las lechuzas, buscando a Lord. Sin embargo, solo James, Peter y Kate recibieron carta ese día. Remus y Lily se concentraron cada uno en su periódico, aunque el chico no parecía prestar atención a las noticias, pues sus ojos no se movían y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

Lily abrió el periódico por la página de desaparecidos, pero afortunadamente, a la par que extraño, el día anterior no había ocurrido ninguna tragedia. Todo parecía tranquilo, como esa calma que precede a la tormenta.

Veinte minutos después, Lily, Grace y Remus fueron los primeros en irse a su clase de Aritmancia. Sirius, James, Peter, Kate y Jeff marcharon poco después a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Sadie y Gis fueron las últimas en dirigirse a Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado antes, Moony? –le preguntó James cuando se dirigían a los terrenos-.

Este negó con la cabeza exasperado.

- En realidad, nada. Es que Rachel cada vez está más harta de estar encerrada, y saca su peor humor conmigo. Me he despertado temprano para estar con ella un rato, ¡pero la señorita tenía que montarme una escenita cuando he dicho que me tenía que ir!

- Hombre Moony, que lleva más de un mes encerrada en la habitación sin poder salir –la defendió Peter-. También tienes que comprenderla.

- Si yo la entiendo –suspiró Remus-. Es solo que con Gis y las chicas todo son sonrisas. Y parece que yo sea el culpable de todo...

James le dio una palmada en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Fijó su mirada un poco a la izquierda de su amigo, y se sobresaltó al ver a los alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw dirigirse a Herbología. Se apresuró a esconderse entre Remus y Sirius al distinguir entre ellos a Jane Green.

Estos le miraron extrañados, y luego a la chica, atando cabos. Sirius se rió con una carcajada que consiguió la atención de todos.

- ¿Miedo a la acosadora, Prongs? –preguntó con diversión-.

- Dicen que está furiosa –dijo Peter mirándola de reojo-.

- Lo sé. Suerte que no ha aparecido en el desayuno, porque sino habría montado el espectáculo delante de Lily.

- Me temo que no perderá la oportunidad de decirla algo. Aunque deberías dejarla las cosas claras –dijo Remus mirándole con intención-. No digo hacerla ninguna broma pesada –añadió al ver la sonrisa que compartieron James y Sirius-, pero sí dejarla claro que esto no es asunto suyo.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuvieran tiempo en pensar nada más, la chica ya les había visto y se acercaba rápidamente. James se incorporó, y se decidió a plantarla cara. Se preguntó si necesitaría la varita, pero la mirada de advertencia de Remus le frenó por el momento. Miró a Jane a la cara, quien no mostraba la sonrisa tentadora que siempre le dedicaba, sino que su rostro estaba serio, y algo colorado por la ira.

Sirius tuvo la tentación de reírse de una escena tan absurda. Esa chica no tenía nada que reprocharle a su amigo. Sea lo que sea que habían tenido, había pasado más de un año, y nunca había sido lo bastante serio como para que ella mereciera una explicación porque James se hubiera echado novia. La llegada de Kate a su lado, le interrumpió la burla que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

- Vamos –le instó su novia cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole más adelante-.

Sirius la dedicó una mirada exasperada, por haberle estropeado la diversión, pero la siguió hasta llegar a la pequeña pradera que se extendía antes del bosque, mojada de la lluvia que había caído esa mañana. A su lado, Kate suspiró.

- Bonito día, ¿verdad? –dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el aire helado la despeinaba sus cortos cabellos-.

Sirius miró, primero los prados recién mojados, después los árboles que se movían por el frío viento, y después a los nubarrones oscuros que se juntaban, amenazando otra lluvia, y pensó que tenía una novia de lo más optimista.

De todas formas, Kate se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña ese día. Quizá se estuviera volviendo paranoico, pero le había dado la sensación de que esa mañana le había saludado con más emoción de la habitual, y también le parecía verla sonreír más aún de lo normal. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que, seguramente, Kate solo estaba de buen humor por acercarse el fin de semana, y él solo se estaba volviendo loco de tanto ver a James mover su preciada cajita de un escondite a otro.

Más atrás, la sonrisa arrogante de James no había flaqueado en ningún momento, pese a que Jane le miraba como si hubiese cometido un asesinato triple delante de ella. Las amigas de ella, por compasión, miraban con odio a los amigos de James. Remus rodaba los ojos, intentando concentrarse en evitar cualquier locura que fuera a ocurrir, Jeff les miraba estupefacto, sin creerse la escena tan absurda que tenía delante, y Peter parecía encontrarlo todo muy divertido.

- Yo diría que a felicitarte no viene, Prongs –dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz-.

James se echó a reír, y el ceño de Jane de frunció más. Sin embargo, un segundo después, y para sorpresa de todos, la chica compuso su sonrisa más radiante.

- En realidad te equivocas, Pettigrew –dijo con voz risueña-. Sí que venía a dar mis felicitaciones por la buena nueva. –se volvió hacia James, quien la miraba extrañado-. Siento si pareció lo contrario. La verdad es que he tenido un mal día, y estoy molesta por algo que me ha ocurrido. Pero me alegro mucho, de verdad.

Bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus amigas, se dio la vuelta moviendo a posta su larga melena rubia, y se marchó con dignidad. James y Peter compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, mientras Remus entrecerraba más los ojos.

- ¿Tengo motivos para tener un mal presentimiento? –preguntó James a nadie en particular-.

- Yo diría que es lo más inteligente, Prongs. Ha cambiado demasiado rápido de humor, ¿no crees?

Jeff se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Tampoco podrá hacer nada tan malo, ¿no?

James recordó la noche del baile de Halloween y la amortentia, y nunca había estado menos de acuerdo con Jeff. Jane era el tipo de persona que era una gran amiga y una horrible enemiga.

OO—OO

Adam Potter entró en la mansión que había sido su casa, pasadas las diez de la mañana. Debía realizar un viaje de varios días a Suiza, pero antes había algo que quería hacer allí. Además, así aprovechaba para visitar a su madre, pues la mujer cada vez estaba más paranoica con todas las noticias que iban saliendo en la prensa.

Volvió a cruzar todos los dispositivos de seguridad que había ido colocando su hermano, y cuando la puerta se abrió, vio tras de ella a una pequeña elfina que sonreía con alegría.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, amo Adam –le saludó-.

- Buenos días Kira. –la tendió su abrigo con gesto ausente-. Voy a dejar algunos objetos en mi antigua habitación. Avisa a mi madre que estoy aquí y que iré a verla.

Nada más terminó la frase, la elfina desapareció presta a realizar su mandato con la mayor rapidez posible.

Él subió lentamente hasta la segunda planta, y entró por la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Allí estaba el que había sido su cuarto hasta que se había mudado a su apartamento de Londres. Apenas había cambiado gran cosa desde su adolescencia. Cuando se quedaba alguna noche, procuraba no mover de lugar casi nada.

Se encaminó hacia su escritorio, en el que seguía conservando la fotografía que se hizo con sus amigos al graduarse en Hogwarts, hacía ya más de quince años. Allí había un grupo de siete chicos y chicas sonrientes, y ajenos a su futuro. Algunos, como Dorcas Meadows, habían seguido los mismos pasos que él al unirse a la Orden del Fénix, otros, como Elizabeth Williams habían preferido marcharse al extranjero y alejarse de la guerra, y otros como Jack Heather habían muerto ya a temprana edad, asesinados por defender la magia blanca, porque impedían algún tipo de actividad, o simplemente porque estaban en el lugar y el momento equivocado.

Sin embargo, Adam ignoró esa fotografía, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el último cajón del escritorio. Le abrió y sacó de él todo su contenido. Ese cajón se había roto hacía años, y el fondo se despegaba continuamente. Eso le serviría para lo que necesitaba.

Levantó el tablón, y sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica un fajo de cartas: las enviadas por su sobrino James desde Hogwarts. Llevaba varios días temiendo por lo que en ellas había escrito el muchacho. Aunque estaba seguro que la caja estaba segura en Hogwarts, no podía evitar sentir que él era mucho más vulnerable. Si, por casualidad, los mortífagos le atrapaban, pretendía que la pista se perdiera con él; pero si leían esas cartas, irían en busca de James. Fue la intención de proteger a su sobrino lo que le llevó a tomar esa medida. Allí no las encontrarían, y aunque le dieran caza, la peligrosa caja y su sobrino se hallarían a salvo de las garras del Lord Oscuro.

Un ruido le sobresaltó cuando acababa de colocar la tabla de nuevo sobre las cartas de James. Al alzar la cabeza, se encontró de frente con su cuñada Dorea. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Adam.

Adam sonrió aliviado, y se puso en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada.

- He estado ocupado. Pero no podía dejar de hacer una visita. ¿Cómo va todo?

Disimuladamente la sacó de la habitación, y juntos fueron caminando por el corredor, lleno de retratos de familiares que los observaban al pasar.

- Bien –suspiró la mujer-. Como siempre, siento que la casa está muy vacía cuando no están los niños. Hoy escribí a James –recordó con una sonrisa-. El muy pícaro solo me ha escrito dos veces desde que se marchó, y Sirius no me ha mandado ni una sola carta. No es que estén obligados, lógicamente. Son jóvenes, y no tienen por qué estar pendientes de una vieja como yo. Lo que tienen que hacer es divertirse, estudiar, jugar mucho quidditch y echarse muchas novias.

Adam se echó a reír.

- Conociéndolos seguro que están disfrutando el curso, Dorea, no lo dudes. Ya sabes que James nunca ha sido muy de escribir si tiene un campo de quidditch disponible.

- Sí, pero bien podría sentarse a escribirme unas líneas cuando lo hace con su padre –le miró de reojo-. Charlus le ha escrito bastante a menudo, y al parecer ha insistido en que le contestara de seguido. Me pregunto por qué le habrá entrado esa manía...

- Bueno, será por como van evolucionando las cosas aquí –dijo Adam algo incómodo. Sabía que su cuñada no era tonta, y había notado el cambio del humor de Charlus desde que este supo que le había hablado a James de la Orden. También era obvio que no sabía nada al respecto, pero sospechaba que él quizás estaba enterado del motivo-. Es lógico que al estar la guerra tan cruda, quiera saber qué va pasando en Hogwarts. Ya sabes, hay hijos de mortífagos allí dentro, y a mi hermano le debe preocupar que James y Sirius busquen pelea con alguno de ellos.

Dorea suspiró más fuerte, mirando una fotografía en la que un James de seis años volaba feliz con su escoba, despeinando a su difunto abuelo al pasar a toda velocidad.

- Eso también me preocupa a mi. Merlín sabe que esos chicos tienen un buen corazón, pero ¡que caracteres más difíciles! Son muy tozudos y les gusta demasiado llamar la atención. Yo también he pensado eso alguna vez.

Adam notó la preocupación en la mirada de Dorea, y se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado. Puso una mano en su hombro y la obligó a apartar la mirada, cada vez más melancólica, de la fotografía.

- Tranquila cuñada. Por muchos líos que quieran formar, en Hogwarts están a salvo y controlados por los profesores. Por muchas discusiones que tengan, Dumbledore no permitirá que lleguen a más. Y cuando acaben, ya me ha dicho mi hermano que planeáis marcharos. Solo serán unos meses hasta que te los puedas llevar lejos y les protejas hasta de un micropuff como a ti te gustaría –añadió con una risa-.

Sabía que la intención de su hermano y su cuñada por enviar lejos a James y Sirius, se quedaría en la intención, pero no había motivo para que la mujer se angustiara antes de tiempo. Se sintió satisfecho cuando la oyó reír. La mirada de su cuñada había vuelto a ser la de la matriarca protectora de siempre, sin un poco de pena en ella.

- Bueno cuñado, no te entretendré más. Elladora se ha puesto como loca en cuanto ha sabido que habías venido. No la voy a quitar la emoción de reñir a su pequeño por más tiempo.

Adam soltó una risa amarga mientras emprendía el camino a la salita donde estaba su madre. La encontró sentada en un sillón, esperando que Kira la sirviera una taza de té, con una gran túnica de color lavanda, y el porte serio. Chasqueó la lengua pensando en cuanto se parecía Charlus a ella. Él siempre había sido más como su padre.

- No hagas ese gesto, Adam. Te hace una cara muy fea –le dijo como saludo-.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, madre –la respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Caminó hasta ella y se inclinó para besarla la mejilla que ella le ofrecía-.

- Ya era hora que te pasaras por aquí. Más de un mes que no venías –le regañó, mirándole acusadoramente mientras bebía té-. Cualquier día caigo muerta y mi hijo pequeño no se entera hasta saber cuando...

- Me enteraría, madre. Charlus no perdería tiempo para echarme en cara que no estuviera aquí. Ya lo hizo con papá –pegó un bote al recibir un golpe en la rodilla con el bastón que usaba Elladora Potter para tenerse en pie-. Voy a irme a Suiza unos días.

- ¿Para qué? –le preguntó la mujer preocupada-.

- Nada... A un imbécil no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que usar la magia delante de un estadio lleno de muggles en un partido de fútbol. Han pedido ayuda a todos los gobiernos, pues no tienen personal suficiente. Estaré allí unos días, hasta que los hallamos desmemorizado a todos y nos aseguremos de que no hay ningún cabo suelto.

- ¿Y tienes que ir tú? –preguntó con brusquedad-.

Adam suspiró. Era lo mismo de siempre.

- Es mi trabajo, madre. Solo serán unos días, y te prometo no salir por la noche ni cruzar la calle sin permiso de un adulto –se burló. Se ganó otro golpe-.

OO—OO

Cuando la hora tocó a su fin, todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a salir de sus clases. Uno de ellos lo hizo sin prisas. Severus Snape esperó a que todos los demás alumnos salieran del aula de Aritmancia, y sacó de nuevo la carta que había recibido esa mañana. Era de Lucius Malfoy. Unos días atrás, se había sorprendido de tener noticias de ese antiguo compañero de casa, pero más se sorprendió al leer por qué le escribía.

Lucius le informaba, de parte del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que en Navidades sería llevado a su presencia para que realizara un encargo. Se preguntaba qué podría ofrecer un alumno de Hogwarts, entre todos los mortífagos, al Señor de las Tinieblas, y no dudó en escribirle de nuevo a Malfoy para preguntarle al respecto. La respuesta había llegado esa mañana, y había sido breve:

_El Señor no tiene por qué dar explicaciones, Severus. Si él te convoca, tú acudes sin rechistar. Aunque, eso sí, asegúrate de tener bien repasados tus conocimientos en pociones._

¿Conocimientos en pociones? Aquello era más extraño aún. Sin embargo, sabía que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener, y le pareció que lo más lógico sería obedecer el consejo de Malfoy. Esa misma tarde iría a la biblioteca a refrescar todo lo que sabía de las pociones.

Tal vez sería buena idea mirar en los libros de la Sección Prohibida. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo obtenerlos. Ninguno de ellos los necesitaba para su trabajo en grupo, y Slughorn tenía muy controlado sobre qué libros necesitaría cada grupo, y no le daría el permiso. Así bien, la única opción sería distraer a Madame Pince para tomar prestado algún libro. Pero, ¿quién sería lo bastante valiente como para atreverse a entretener a la mujer, y lo bastante lento como para no preguntar el por qué?

Una bombilla se encendió en su mente, al darse cuenta de que el hombre indicado le tenía cerca y componía una excusa perfecta. Salió del aula apresurado, dispuesto a alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya estaban entrando en el aula de Encantamientos.

- ¡Mulciber! –llamó a su compañero-. Esta tarde debemos quedar el grupo de pociones...

OO—OO

A la hora de comer, se fueron reuniendo en el Gran Comedor a medida que salían de clase. La mayoría llegaron de Adivinación con mucho hambre, y no se detuvieron a esperar a que Kate y Lily volvieran de Runas Antiguas.

Las chicas iban caminando lentamente, sin prisas, cuando un grupo de chicas las cortó el paso. Ambas muchachas se miraron extrañadas, pero Lily compuso una mueca al ver a Jane Green delante de ella. Le dirigió a Kate una mirada cansada, y esta sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer la ravenclaw.

La rubia miró a Lily con todo el odio del mundo, y esta simplemente decidió pasar de ella. Continuó andando, procurando pasar de largo, pero Jane la empujó con furia, haciéndola tropezar con sus pies, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Lily perdiendo los nervios-.

- Dímelo tú –la contestó la otra chica fríamente-.

Lily miró a Kate y se echó a reír. Su amiga no sabía qué hacer, y se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada de la incredulidad.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? –preguntó Jane apretando los dientes-.

- No me reiría de ti si no fueras tan patética –la dijo Lily aun riéndose-. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta que todo el mundo se burla de ti?

- ¡Cállate! ¿No tenías bastante con meterte en medio de mi relación, que además pretendes humillarme?

Aquello le cortó la risa a Lily.

- ¿En qué relación se supone que me he metido? –preguntó con dureza-.

- ¡Ya lo sabes tú bien! ¡Todo iba bien hasta que te metiste en medio! ¿No pudiste seguir pensando que era Bennet quien te había escrito la carta? ¿Tenías que meterte donde no te llamaban?

Lily se quedó un poco sorprendida por la mención de su carta. Sin embargo, enseguida recordó la mañana frente a la biblioteca en que esta se la había caído y Jane la recogió. Seguramente en ese momento reconoció la letra y no dijo nada. ¡Es más! Podía recordar, con la furia creciendo en su interior, que ella misma la había empujado a creer que esa letra era de Mark. Formó dos puños muy apretados en torno a sus libros, mientras sus ojos verdes despedían ira.

- Resulta que este tema me incumbe a mi más que a ti –dijo lentamente, intentando contenerse-. Que te quede claro algo: yo soy la novia de James. Solo yo. Y si vuelvo a verte intentando alguna de tus ridículas estratagemas alrededor suyo, me aseguraré de que te pases el resto del año en las mazmorras limpiando los techos de sesos de ranas. Y me trae sin cuidado que pertenezcas al Club Slug, yo soy la premio anual, y tú ni siquiera eres prefecta.

- Déjala Lily, no tiene cabeza para ello –intervino Kate intentando calmar a la pelirroja, e instándola a seguir adelante, agarrándola del brazo-.

- ¿Qué no tengo cabeza? –exclamó Jane indignada-. Para tu información, tengo la nota media más alta de mi curso. –se calló unos segundos, y miró a Lily mojándose los labios con anticipación, y preparando una sonrisa malintencionada-. Y si no me han informado mal, en los TIMOS superé la puntuación de la prefecta perfecta Lily Evans. Además, antes que con ella, James estuvo conmigo. Muy íntimamente.

Nadie sabe, ni siquiera hoy en día, qué fue lo que más afectó a Lily: si el hecho de que la recordaran que precisamente esa chica había sacado mejor nota que ella en los TIMOS, o que la restregara que antes que con ella, James había tenido una aventura con Jane Green. El único hecho que se sabe, es que apenas había pronunciado la última palabra, Lily saltó sobre ella, agarrándola de donde más la dolía: el pelo.

Olvidándose de la varita, ambas chicas comenzaron una lucha entre tirones de pelo, patadas, y algún que otro mordisco. Kate y las amigas de Jane se echaron hacia atrás asustadas y sorprendidas por esa reacción, algún valiente se atrevió a avanzar hacia ellas para observar la pelea, y varios niños de primer curso salieron corriendo despavoridos mientras gritaban que dos chicas se estaban matando mutuamente en el pasillo de Transformaciones.

Cuando consiguieron separarlas, Jane tenía en sus manos un mechón pelirrojo que la había arrancado a su rival, y Lily sostenía la corbata azul de la rubia con la que la estaba azotando.

- ¡Eres una loca! ¡Estás desequilibrada! –gritaba Jane-. ¡Conseguiré que te quiten la Placa de Premio Anual! ¡Esto no se queda así, te voy a amargar la vida mientras estés en el colegio!

- ¡Bah, cállate ya! –gritó una voz-. ¡Eres como un disco rallado!

Las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra, pues no era Lily quien había hablado, ni tampoco Kate, quien no aparecía por ningún lado, ni ninguno de sus amigos. La voz que había hablado, pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Josh Cambell. El muchacho había observado toda la escena junto a Sarah Anderson (la guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor), su amigo Johny y toda su clase, que acababa de compartir Transformaciones con los Ravenclaws.

Jane se le quedó mirando como si la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de quidditch. Que fuera precisamente ese muchacho el que la dijera eso, quien babeaba cada vez que la mirada y tenía una silenciosa y absurda reverencia hacia ella, la sorprendía muchísimo. Sin embargo, Josh la miraba en esa ocasión como nunca la había mirado. Estaba asqueado, harto e incluso enfadado.

- Eres el tipo de persona que se cree que todo gira a tu alrededor, y que tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de las personas siempre que algo no va como tú quieres –la encaró. Jane tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Hasta el momento nunca la había dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear, ponerse colorado, ni tirar algo-. Y encima siempre has conseguido que la gente te apoye. ¿Crees que porque eres guapa y popular ahora, vas a seguir siéndolo todo la vida? En este curso ya mucha gente se ha reído de ti. Y eso te pasa porque ya no todos se creen tu imagen de triunfadora y niña perfecta. Lo que en verdad eres, es una chica patética que se ha creído demasiado sus logros, y que has olvidado mantener tus pies en el suelo. No sé cómo has conseguido engañar a tanta gente todo este tiempo.

La miraba con incredulidad y desencanto, pues estaba hablando de sí mismo. Sí, tras haber escuchado mil discursos de sus amigos, y ver a esa chica que tanto le gustaba hacer tantas tonterías, lo de ese día había colmado el vaso. Por fin Josh había visto cómo era en realidad Jane, y se sentía avergonzado de haber estado tanto tiempo vislumbrado por una imagen que no existía. Más que con ella, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, pero si podía aprovechar para darla una lección de humildad, no lo evitaría.

- Sacas buenas notas, pero eso no demuestra que seas inteligente. Caes bien, pero no significa que seas agradable. Y, déjame decirte, que puedes parecer guapa a simple vista, pero cualquiera que te conozca un poco, solo sentirá asco por ti. Haznos un favor a todos, y madura de una vez.

Detrás del chico se oyó un silbido burlesco que conllevó unas risitas por parte del público. Josh conocía lo suficiente a sus amigos para saber que había comenzado Johny, y eso significaba que Sarah no tardaría en intervenir.

- ¡Oh, la princesita destronada! –exclamó su amiga fingiendo pena, y provocando las risas de la gente-.

Jane se había puesto muy colorada, como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida. Delante de ella, a Lily ya no tenían que sujetarla. Había escuchado el discurso de Josh con la boca abierta, y cuando alguien entre el tumulto tiró un frasco de tinta que salpicó a Jane, supo que era su deber detener cualquier humillación, por mucho que ella también disfrutara de ello.

- ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, oyó la voz de James detrás de ella. Estaba allí todo el grupo, dirigido por Kate que la miró con alivio y se puso al lado de Sirius. Este comenzó a reírse del aspecto de Jane, seguido de Peter. Lily vio que James tuvo el impulso de reírse también, pero se contuvo al ver su gesto, la lanzó una mirada interrogante, y Lily negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta, soltó la corbata de la ravenclaw y compuso toda la expresión de dignidad.

- Venga chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver. Todo el mundo al Comedor, que se os pasa la hora del almuerzo.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, y Lily vio como a Jane la ayudaban sus amigas a marcharse. La rubia estaba tan aturdida que no se percató de que pasaba al lado de ella y de James. Lily se acercó a sus amigos con rapidez.

- Vámonos, que tengo hambre –les dijo urgiéndoles a darse la vuelta-.

Kate la miró un momento, como deseando hablar, pero después pareció pensárselo mejor, y tiró de Sirius hacia el Comedor de nuevo. Grace se había hecho una idea aproximada de lo que había ocurrido, y sonrió con picardía a su amiga, indicándola que señas que después se lo debía contar todo. Después siguió a Remus y Gis por el corredor. James se quedó rezagado con Lily, y la pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Kate llegó corriendo diciendo que Jane te había atacado

La chica soltó una carcajada.

- Más bien al contrario. Dijo un par de cosas hirientes, y yo salté sobre ella dispuesta a arrancarla todo el pelo de la cabeza. No es una actitud muy responsable –añadió con un poco de amargura-.

James se echó a reír.

- Por favor, no me estropees este momento. Llevo siete años esperando verte perder la compostura, y cuando por fin lo haces, te arrepientes casi al momento. ¡Disfruta de esa sensación! –Lily se volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde había una zona adolorida donde Jane la había arrancado varios mechones-. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Lily negó con la cabeza, rememorando el momento de la humillación de Jane.

- La verdad es que la que peor lo ha pasado ha sido ella. ¿Has escuchado a Josh?

- ¿Era él? –exclamó James completamente sorprendido-. Nunca lo habría adivinado. ¡Mi pupilo se ha hecho mayor! –exclamó fingiéndose emocionado-.

- Creo que se lo pensará mejor, antes de meterse con alguien más –dijo Lily contenta-.

James asintió con la cabeza, pero en su mente ya se formaba una pequeña venganza. Una cosa es que lo hubiera vuelto loco a él durante todo ese tiempo, y otra que se metiera con Lily. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sentó junto a Sirius y se inclinó para que Remus y Peter también le oyeran.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda para dejarle claro a esa chica que con mi novia no se mete nadie –dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno-.

- James, no creo que se buena idea fomentar más...

- ¡Ag, Moony no seas aguafiestas! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Por fin volveremos a hacer algo digno de merodeadores!

Peter casi saltaba en su silla de la emoción.

- ¿Dónde está ahora el miedo a que le quiten al señorito la placa de capitán? –le picó Sirius a su mejor amigo-.

Este rió, perfeccionando su plan.

- Eso se acabó. Con mi novia no se mete nadie. Además, con suerte, ni siquiera nos podrán culpar, Pad.

- ¿Ya tienes un plan? –preguntó Peter emocionado-.

- Sí, Lily me ha dado una idea. Pero hay un pequeño fallo. Necesitaré una chica que esté dispuesta a colaborar en una broma...

No había terminado la frase cuando Peter salió corriendo. Los tres se miraron confundidos, pero enseguida el chico volvió arrastrando a Gisele tras él.

- ¡Peter he dejado un trozo de pastel de melaza a medias! ¡Espero que valga la pena! –le dijo la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido-.

- Gis, tienes que ayudarnos –la pidió el chico-.

Miró a sus amigos, buscando aprobación, y James y Sirius sonrieron. De las chicas, Gisele era la más lanzada en este tipo de cosas.

- Gis, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos a hacerle a Green una broma pesada?

Una amplia sonrisa se compuso en el rostro de la chica.

- Cuéntame el plan.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Moony? –preguntó James volviéndose a su amigo que aún estaba indeciso-. Será más difícil sin ti...

Remus suspiró.

- Supongo que no tengo opción. Os debo una.

- Bien, escuchadme. He pensado que...

OO—OO

En un lugar en el que también se disponían a almorzar, era en el hogar de los Mendes. Tomás, recién llegado del Ministerio, estaba recostado en la pared viendo como Cora terminaba de preparar la sopa de calabaza que les haría entrar en calor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa-. ¿De repente te han entrado curiosidades culinarias?

Tomás negó con la cabeza con una risa apagada. Cora le miró extrañada, pero no volvió a preguntarle. Llevaba varios días igual de taciturno, y pese a que le había preguntado varias veces, no había conseguido saber qué ocurría. Al final, había llegado a la conclusión de que había algún problema en el trabajo que le preocupaba a su esposo.

Sin embargo, el problema que atormentaba a Tomás no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Desde que había sabido el verdadero contenido de las cajas, no podía parar de preguntarse si debía informar a Cora sería la correcto. Sabía cómo reaccionaría su esposa: le pediría que hablara con Dumbledore sobre si podría haber otra persona que se encargara de su pequeña y peligrosa caja marrón. Sería lo que tendría que hacer. Desde luego, Tomás tenía demasiados problemas, familiares y económicos, como para agregarle algo tan peligroso, pero no se sentía capaz de renunciar a esa misión. Lo consideraba cobardía.

También se sentía halagado porque Dumbledore hubiera pensado en él. Eso demostraba que le tenía confianza. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en qué había pensado para pedirle eso, de la misma forma que se lo había pedido a Andrea. Ethan y Adam no tenían tantos riesgos como ellos. Eran hombres que estaban solteros, sin estar atados a ninguna familia, como sí les ocurría a Andrea y a él. El riesgo era mayor para ellos, pues arriesgaban a más personas.

Sabía que el cuidado de esas cajas era vital, pero, ¿de verdad ellos eran los más indicados?

- Has salido en El Profeta –le comunicó su esposa con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Cómo?

Se alejó de la cocina, dejando que la cuchara siguiera dando vueltas sola y el salero controlara por sí solo la cantidad de sal necesaria. Tomó de la encimera el periódico El Profeta que estaba doblado, y buscó en varias páginas. Cuando encontró la que buscaba, se lo tendió a Tomás.

En la página, había un pequeño recuadro a la izquierda, con la foto de una pequeña casa con la carabela que era símbolo de Lord Voldemort sobre ella. El titula rezaba:

"**El Ministerio de Magia evita una catástrofe**".

Tomás lo tomó con cuidado, dispuesto a leer la pequeña noticia.

_El pasado martes por la noche, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio evito lo que podía haber sido otra matanza de Quién-Ustedes-Saben y sus seguidores. Hacia las once de la noche, sonó en el departamento la alarma de que en la casa de la familia Esposito habían realizado una maldición imperdonable. Inmediatamente, el departamento envió a dos de sus mejores hombres: Alec Stone y Tomás Mendes._

_Cuando los dos trabajadores llegaron a la vivienda, se encontraron a dos mortífagos usando la maldición cruciatus al cabeza de familia: Giancarlo Esposito. Con una rápida intervención, desarmaron a uno de los mortífagos, y liberaron al hombre. Pese a que ambos mortífagos escaparon, la familia ha querido expresar su agradecimiento por la rápida intervención de los miembros del departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_Esta familia es conocida por ser los dueños de la famosa tienda "El Emporio de la lechuza". Si los mortífagos han llegado al punto de atacar a unos ciudadanos tan pacíficos como los Esposito, solo nos queda preguntar: ¿Tendrán un límite en algún momento?_

Tomás chasqueó la lengua. El Profeta no sería El Profeta sino acabaran sus artículos de modo sensacionalista.

- Parece que solo quieran provocar el pánico...

Cora le quitó el periódico de las manos y se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

- Lo único que importa aquí, es que hay una familia que sigue con vida, y gracias a ti –le dijo con orgullo-.

Tomás sonrió levemente. Quizá no debía cuestionar a Dumbledore, pues él mismo se sentía muy capaz de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando contara con el apoyo de su familia.

OO—OO

Ajena a la proeza realizada por su padre, Gisele volvió a sentarse junto a Kate con una sonrisa en la boca. ¡Iba a participar en una de las famosas bromas merodeadoras! Pero se percató de que, a su lado, Kate no se veía tan feliz.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó-.

Kate bufó, mirando hacia donde los cuatro amigos estaban hablando inclinados los unos junto a los otros.

- ¿Crees que se ha olvidado de nuestro aniversario? –la preguntó con inseguridad-. En todo el día ha dado muestras de acordarse...

- Quizá esté haciendo como tú, y te esté preparando una sorpresa -dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros-.

Kate no dijo nada pero se puso a remover la comida del plato. Sin duda, no creía que Sirius estuviera planeando nada.

- Es una posibilidad –corroboró Grace para animar a su amiga-.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Sirius no es precisamente romántico –dijo-.

- Por eso sería una sorpresa –insistió Gis-.

- Quizá tenga algo preparado para esta tarde... –comentó Lily-.

- Eso sí que me lo creo –intervino Grace-. Con tal de librarse de una tarde en la biblioteca, este se vuelve romántico y todo.

- ¿Qué Black piensa librarse otra vez de buscar información? –intervino Sadie que había estado escuchando la conversación-. ¡Esto ya está llegando a un límite! No voy a estar trabajando para que él se lleve los méritos.

- Tranquila Sadie –la dijo Kate-. Esta tarde os lo lleváis a la biblioteca, quiera o no. Así a mi me da tiempo a preparar la sorpresa. Claro que, como no se acuerde, voy a quedar como una imbécil...

En ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, y se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, era Sirius quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.

- A la noche quedamos, ¿eh? No creas que me he olvidado –la susurró al oído-.

Al oír eso, Kate compuso una amplia sonrisa. No se había olvidado, y también tenía una sorpresa para ella. Grace se aclaró la garganta, acabando con el idílico momento.

- Me parece muy bonito, pero hasta las siete no te vas a mover de la biblioteca –le recordó-.

Sirius puso cara de fastidio al recordar eso.

- Tú mismo lo retrasaste para hoy, así que no te quejes –le dijo Sadie-.

El chico suspiró exasperado, pero no las llevó la contraria. Las pocas veces que esas dos se ponían de acuerdo, lo mejor que se podía hacer era asentir y darlas la razón.

OO—OO

Al finalizar las clases, Severus caminaba hacia la biblioteca con un aburrido Mulciber a su lado.

- Bien. Entonces, ¿te ha quedado claro lo que debes hacer? –insistió por cuarta vez-.

- Me ha quedado clarísimo, Severus –respondió el otro cansado-. Tengo que entretener a la vieja hasta que tú me avises. Ahora, vamos para allá, que contra antes lleguemos, antes podré meterle un poco de miedo al imbécil de Pettigrew.

Severus rodó los ojos. Inútiles. Le habían rodeado de inútiles. Evidentemente, para pasar desapercibidos había tenido que convocar a Mary y Pettigrew para el trabajo. Como el Gryffindor era tan imbécil como Mulciber, no habían tenido más que decirle la hora en la que quedaban en la biblioteca. De hecho, era Mary quien lo había hecho, pues él se acercaba a ese grupo lo menos posible, y no se iba a arriesgar a enviar a Mulciber para que ocasionara problemas. Lo imprescindible ese día era pasar desapercibidos.

Mary había supuesto más problemas. Al ser la única con un poco de cerebro en ese grupo, la chica controlaba perfectamente el trabajo que habían hecho, prácticamente Severus y ella solos, y sabía que la parte de investigación estaba terminada. Por eso, tras muchos intentos de convencerla de lo contrario, Severus se había visto obligado a contarle el verdadero motivo.

Aunque la chica no había formado parte del grupo que se inició en Hogsmeade, su familia estaba muy involucrada con el señor Oscuro, y sabía perfectamente quienes habían sido los nuevos mortífagos. Por alguna razón, Severus creyó que podía confiar en ella en ese caso. No se equivocó. En cuanto Mary oyó quien le había encomendado prepararse, su rostro se enserió, y se apresuró a asegurarle que ella distraería a Pettigrew y se aseguraría de que Mulciber hacia bien su trabajo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde ya estaban esperándoles los otros dos, y se pusieron con la pantomima del trabajo. Severus decidió esperar un poco hasta entrar en operación, y parecía que Mulciber se había olvidado ya, pues no hacía más que recitar lo bien que sabía realizar la maldición cruciatus, y las ganas que tenía de probarla en alguien. Cuanto más temblaba Peter, más lo repetía, y Severus le dio por imposible. Fingiendo leer, Mary estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, y los dos intercambiaron una mirada, en la que Severus indicó que esperaría un poco. La expresión de Mary era inescrutable.

OO—OO

En ese lugar, también entraron Sirius y Grace, que venían de la Sala Común. El primero ya había empezado a bufar desde que había comenzado a sentir el silencio de la sala, y no daba muestras de dar una tarde fácil a su compañera. A Grace solo la quedaba esperar a que Sadie, quien había desaparecido después de clases, no tardara mucho.

- Mira rubia, hagamos un trato. Yo no quiero estar aquí, y tú no quieres estar aquí. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y le damos platón a la rara? –Grace le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, que Sirius ignoró para volver a intentar convencerla-. Venga, si aceptas te invito a un helado en Hogsmeade.

Grace casi cae en la trampa. La encantaba ir a Hogsmeade cuando no había salida, pero hacía más de dos años que no iba. Durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron saliendo juntos, Sirius la llevó varias veces a Hogsmeade, usando varios pasadizos. El que más usaban era el de la bruja tuerta, pero por muchas veces que Grace estuvo frente a ella posteriormente, nunca supo cómo conseguía Sirius abrir la joroba.

Negó con la cabeza, tanto para ella como para Sirius.

- Te toca pringar, quieras o no.

- Venga –insistió Sirius con una sonrisa tentadora-. También te acompaño de compras...

¡Que capullo! Sí que la conocía bien. Grace se mordió el labio mientras fingía mirar las estanterías. "El trabajo, Grace, concéntrate. Además, aún no es tiempo de Rebajas" pensaba para sí misma. Tenía que cambiar de tema rápidamente, porque como Sirius nombrara Honeydukes, estaba perdida.

- ¿Tú no tienes nada importante que hacer después de que acabemos aquí? –eso le haría olvidarse de su propósito, y ya de paso le echaba un cable a Kate, por si el muy zopenco no había pensado nada bueno-. Me refiero a con Kate, ya sabes.

Aunque al principio no había entendido, Sirius asintió con comprensión, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Claro que tengo un plan genial, pero eso hasta la noche nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres apuntarte?

Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera menos idea de romanticismo. En ese momento, Grace agradeció más que nunca que su relación no durara más que unos meses, porque Sirius no tenía ni idea de cómo celebrar un aniversario. ¿Invitar a una amiga de la novia que, además, era su ex novia? Ya de paso, podían invitar también a Filch... Pensó que quizás era una de esas bromas raras que ella no entendía, y trató de parecer divertida.

- No creo que yo pinte mucho ahí, la verdad.

- Si quieres, a ti te llevo otro día –propuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-.

Grace se preguntó si estaban hablando del mismo tema.

- Esto...

- ¡Anda! Así que aquí ha venido Wormtail. ¡Mírale! –la interrumpió Sirius cuando vio a Peter sentado unas mesas más allá-.

Cuando el muchacho le vio, le lanzó una mirada tan cargada de terror que Sirius se envaró, mirando con odio a Mulciber que se reía de algo que él no llegaba a escuchar. Comenzó a andar hacia la mesa, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea porque hubiera asustado a Peter, pero Grace le agarró del brazo.

- Peter se puede cuidar solito –le dijo exasperada-. Vamos. Mientras llega Williams, vamos a buscar los libros, que siempre perdemos mucho tiempo con eso.

OO—OO

Sadie estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ya era costumbre que por las tardes se encontrara con Regulus y se pusieran a hablar un poco de todo. Estaban tumbados sobre los bancos de piedra, observando como las nubes se iban juntando sobre el castillo, y de un momento a otro descargarían una furiosa lluvia sobre ellos. Sadie había olvidado la hora, pues, aunque no hablaban, llevaba rato pensando en que había algo que la gustaría preguntarle a Regulus.

- Suéltalo ya –dijo Regulus perezosamente-.

Sadie se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Cómo sabías que quería preguntarte algo?

- Es bueno aprender los gestos de las personas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Basta con una lectura corporal, y te ahorras el engorro de la Legeremancia. Tú frunces el ceño y haces un movimiento raro con la boca cuando te estás callando algo que no quieres.

Sadie casi sonrió. Era agradable tener un amigo que la hubiera llegado a conocer tan bien. Casi era como tener a Emil con ella de nuevo. En esos momentos no alcanzaba a comprender por qué había sentido tanta antipatía hacia Regulus en un primer momento.

- ¿Y bien? –la urgió él-.

- Vale, pero no te enfades –suspiró-. Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en ti.

- Me parece lógico –respondió Regulus con tono petulante-.

Sadie le dio un golpe en el brazo y Regulus se rió.

- Cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios, te pareces mucho a tu hermano –le dijo-.

Regulus se puso serio de repente.

- Yo no tengo ningún hermano –alegó-.

Sadie rodó los ojos. Eso era una batalla perdida. Cuando salía el nombre de Sirius en la conversación, Regulus medía mucho las palabras, y siempre le llamaba por su nombre. Nunca utilizaba la expresión "hermano", porque él aseguraba que era hijo único. Sadie nunca se había molestado en llevarle la contraria.

- Bueno, lo que te decía. Que he estado pensando en ti.

- Pero, ¿en qué sentido? –preguntó Regulus aún bromeando-.

- En que hay algo en que no te consigo comprender. –Regulus no habló, y Sadie lo tomó como un aliento para que siguiera-. Respóndeme a algo: ¿Tú nunca has tenido sueños?

- Bueno –contestó él algo confuso-. Sí, supongo. Pero de la mayoría no me acuerdo. A veces, cuando son muy intensos, sí me acuerdo al despertarme, pero...

- Me refiero a sueños, a ilusiones, expectativas. ¿Nunca te imaginaste qué querías ser de mayor?

Regulus asintió comprendiendo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y después se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, la verdad.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Nunca me lo he planteado.

- Mentira. De pequeños, siempre soñamos con algo.

- ¿Tú soñabas con ser bailarina? –la preguntó burlándose-.

- Igual que tú con ser camarero del Salón de Madame Puddipié –le respondió-.

Regulus la hizo un gesto con el que la indicaba que la concedía un tanto. Después, la miró interrogante, y Sadie bufó.

- De pequeña quería domar dragones.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? –exclamó Regulus riendo-. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Williams?

Se lo estaba pasando bomba y encima la intentaba desviar del tema. Una sonrisa maligna se estampó en el rostro de Sadie. Ese juego también le conocía ella.

- Hace años que quiero ser como mi padre. Es la persona que más admiro en el mundo.

- ¿Y a qué se dedica? –preguntó con curiosidad. Se habían contado todo tipo de cosas, pero una de las cosas sobre las que Sadie no había abierto la boca, era su padre, y eso le provocaba una gran curiosidad-.

Sin embargo, Sadie no picó.

- ¿Tú qué querías ser? Vamos, sé que había algo –insistió-.

Regulus suspiró, rindiéndose. Miró hacia el cielo encapotado. Ya había comenzado a llover.

- Cuando era muy pequeño... bueno, quería ser lo que fuera mi... ehm, Sirius. Ya sabes, uno es pequeño y se deja influenciar enseguida.

- ¿Qué quería ser Sirius?

- Auror. Decía que eran los más divertidos y valientes. Nos pasábamos las tardes fingiendo que éramos aurores y nos deteníamos el uno al otro. Pero, mi madre nos descubrió una tarde, y le dio una buen tunda a Sirius por meterme cosas raras en la cabeza. Después me explicó lo que en verdad era un auror, y yo supe que jamás volvería a desear convertirme en eso. Él sigue con esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

Sadie dejó pasar ese tema. No era esa la respuesta que buscaba.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora ya estoy haciendo lo que quiero –respondió él con seguridad-.

- ¿El qué?

Regulus se movió un poco la manga izquierda, y dejó entrever la Marca Tenebrosa. No tenía motivos para ocultarla, pues Sadie sabía que la tenía, y también sabía por qué la tenía.

Sadie no le comprendió.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu sueño es ser mortífago?

Regulus percibió la incredulidad en su voz, y se volvió hacia ella extrañado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una labor para el mundo...

Sadie no pretendía dar su opinión al respecto.

- Pero... haber, escúchame. Los mortífagos son mercenarios. Con ello me refiero a que están... estáis –corrigió-. Preparados para la batalla. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando se acabe la guerra, cuando ganéis y ya no tengáis que luchar? Esto solo dura un tiempo, no toda la vida...

Regulus se quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

- La verdad, nunca me lo había planteado así –admitió confuso-.

Sadie negó levemente con la cabeza, sin que Regulus lo percibiera. Algo no iba bien con Regulus, era evidente. Pero lo que la llamaba la atención, es por qué le preocupaba tanto la falta de interés de su amigo por su futuro.

OO—OO

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Lily cuando descubrió a Remus y James hablando en voz muy baja y manejando varios ingredientes-.

Los dos amigos estaban encerrados en la habitación del Premio Anual, preparando la poción con la que le jugarían una mala pasada a Jane esa misma noche. En primer momento se iban a reunir el grupo entero, pero habían ido perdiendo a sus integrantes por el camino. El primero fue Peter, quien fue abordado por Mary a la salida del Comedor, diciéndole que debían pasar la tarde en la biblioteca por el trabajo.

Después de la clase de Historia de la Magia, Kate se había llevado a Gisele alegando que la necesitaba para preparar algo con urgencia. Después, aunque había intentado escabullirse, Sirius había sido secuestrado por Grace cuando los tres abandonaron la Torre Gryffindor.

James por fin había conseguido que Remus se entusiasmara con el plan. De hecho, solo había necesitado explicarle los detalles y repetirle una vez más que ella era la favorita del profesor Slughorn. A esas alturas de curso, Remus ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había fallado en pociones. Ni Merlín sabía cómo era posible que ese muchacho hubiera aprobado el TIMO... ¡Ah, sí! Fue gracias a Lily.

El caso es que Remus se había tomado la misión como una forma de demostrar que él también podía hacer buenas pociones sino tenía a nadie presionándolo ni recordándole cuantos compañeros lo hacían mejor. Siempre le había molestado que el profesor no hubiera tomado en cuenta nunca su esfuerzo, y les hiciera la pelota a James y a Sirius constantemente.

Lily seguía delante de ellos, mirándoles con las manos sobre las caderas.

- ¡Pues probar cosas para el trabajo, Lily! ¿Qué, sino? –la contestó James con alegría mientras cubría, disimuladamente, los ingredientes con su cuerpo-.

Lily le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué lo hacíais sin mi?

- No queríamos molestarte Lily. Parecías muy entretenida con la redacción de historia –intervino Remus-.

La pelirroja se percató de que su amigo no la había mirado a los ojos, y avanzó un paso para descubrir lo que se traían entre manos.

- Para preparar el Felix Felicis no son necesarios los escarabajos negros –dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que ponía McGonagall cuando les pillaba en una travesura-.

Remus y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada. La mente de James comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. No sabía cómo, pero conseguiría engañar a Lily. Jane no se iba a librar de esa. Se levantó y caminó hasta su novia, improvisando.

- Tienes razón. No estamos preparando ninguna poción. He sacado los ingredientes para que lo pareciera, y no te dieras cuenta de que estaba hablando con Remus.

- ¿Hablando de qué? –preguntó Lily con suspicacia-.

James suspiró.

- Está bien. Te lo contaré. Sabía que no podía ocultártelo mucho tiempo...

Al menos la había distraído. Ahora quedaba inventarse algo que contarla, y tenía que ser convincente porque Lily se había olvidado completamente de los ingredientes repartidos por la cama, y le miraba seriamente.

- Pero lo mejor será que hablemos a solas. No te ofendas Remus, son cosas de pareja. –dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo, que captó la indirecta a la primera-.

- ¡Oh, claro! Te guardaré todo esto en su sitio.

- Vamos abajo Lily, esto es importante.

Se estaba poniendo demasiado melodramático, y Lily parecía asustarse. Si ahora le iba con una tontería después de todo el numerito, la pelirroja era capaz de romperle su escoba. Hasta que estuvieron sentados en el sofá de la Sala Común y Lily le cogió la mano para animarle a abrirse, no se le ocurrió nada suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, eso sí que valía. De todas formas pensaba contárselo algún día. Si los chicos lo habían sabido, ella también tenía derecho. Aspiró hondo y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia arriba de la escalera, donde Remus se había dispuesto a empezar la poción.

- Verás Lily. Ahora que salimos juntos, no quiero ocultarte nada importante –la dijo con seriedad. Lily estaba tan pendiente de sus palabras, que no parecía escuchar los ruidos que hacía Remus arriba con los calderos-.

- Pues cuéntame.

- Vale. -¿Por dónde empezaría?-. Tú sabes que mi tío es desmemorizador, ¿no?

Lily asintió. James la había hablado varias veces de él.

- Bueno, pues aparte de eso, él pertenece a una asociación secreta, fundada por Dumbledore –notó como la atención de su novia crecía al oír el nombre del director-. La creó hace años, tras enfrentarse por primera vez a Quién-Tú-Sabes.

- ¿Luchan contra él? –preguntó Lily emocionada-.

- Sí. Son la mayor resistencia a parte del Ministerio. Está formado por muchas personas independientes, que luchan de modo altruista. Mi tío está entre ellos. Se hacen llamar La Orden del Fénix.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó Lily-.

James frunció un poco el ceño. No esperaba que Lily se tomara con tanta alegría esa información.

- Bueno, pues hace unas semanas le encomendaron una misión a mi tío, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué tipo de misión?

Comenzaba a molestarle la emoción impresa en la voz de Lily. Había querido distraerla, no hacer que sintiera esa emoción. Le daba la sensación de que lo siguiente que le preguntaría era qué había que hacer para ingresar en esa asociación.

- Verás, es complicado. Dumbledore le dio una caja, y le pidió que la mantuviera oculta, y a salvo de todo.

- ¿Una caja? –a Lily la brillaban los ojos-. ¿Y qué contiene?

- No lo sé –admitió con franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros-. Una de las pocas cosas que le dijo fue que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, debía abrirla.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, y apartó su mirada de la de James. Parecía estar esforzándose en imaginarse qué podría haber dentro. Después cayó en algo, y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Era evidente que había vuelto a sospechar de él. James se levantó, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, y sacó de la pared de encima un ladrillo que había quedado suelto. De dentro del hueco, sacó una pequeña caja verde. Lily abrió los ojos como platos al verla.

- ¿Es... esa? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

James asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a sentarse a su lado, con la caja entre las manos. Lily alargó una mano lentamente, y tocó la tapa de la caja con cautela. Estaba cubierta con una fina capa de polvo, y había extraños dibujos con distintos tonos de verde. En una esquina, también parecía que había algo escrito, pero la letra no era legible, y no estaba escrito en inglés, por lo que ninguno lo entendió.

- ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

- Mi tío no sabía bien dónde esconderla, así que me la envió. Considera que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Lily miraba la caja con atención, como si pudiera traspasar la tapa con sus profundos ojos verdes.

- ¿Y no sabes nada más de la caja?

- Solo que mi tío tiene que asegurarse de que no la encuentra ningún mortífago. Me la envió para que la guardara aquí.

- Claro... Hogwarts es inmarcable...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó James confuso-.

- Inmarcable. Si escondes algo en este castillo, nunca podrán rastrearlo. Hay muchos lugares en el mundo mágico que lo son: Hogwarts, Gringotts, El Ministerio...

James la miró confuso. No era extraño que Lily supiera todo eso, pues era una enciclopedia andante, pero se pregunta cómo es que él no había sabido nunca ese detalle de Hogwarts. Lily le miró divertida.

- Deberías leer "La Historia de Hogwarts", en serio. No sé por qué la mayoría de los alumnos no lo leen, debería estar obligado...

James se echó a reír. Se imaginaba los problemas que se causarían si pusieran como lectura obligada ese libraco de 5000 páginas. Lily pegó un salto emocionado, y se sentó sobre una pierna, inclinándose hacia delante con alegría. Parecía una niña pequeña, y más aún cuando hizo ese puchero.

- Cuéntame más de la Orden del Fénix.

James suspiró. Había abierto la caja de Pandora. Echó otro vistazo arriba, y dio gracias a que Lily estuviera de espaldas a las escaleras. Un humo verde con aspecto tóxico bajaba por ellas. Se decidió a distraerla, pensando que si había problemas, Remus pediría ayuda. Lo peor que pudiera pasar, es que se quedara sin habitación. Se acomodó en el sofá y se dispuso a contarla todo lo que sabía de la Orden.

OO—OO

A la tercera patada que Snape le dio bajo la mesa, Mulciber captó el mensaje. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada, como si considerara que su misión era absurda, pero se encaminó hacia la mesa de Madame Pince.

Con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba, tiró al suelo todos los papeles de la bibliotecaria, haciendo que la mujer estallara en un ataque de nervios, e intentara echarle del lugar. Sin embargo, este rehusaba a marcharse, pues alegaba que quería ayudarla a recoger, aunque lo que más hacía, era reírse abiertamente de la mujer.

Snape suspiró. Tampoco esperaba algo mucho más inteligente, pero Mulciber cada día le sorprendía más. Se preguntaba qué clase de misiones le encomendarían cuando estuviera en activo, porque alguien como él llamaba la atención a treinta kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que habérselo pedido a Mary, ella era más discreta y daba el pego, pero necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Pettigrew, y Mulciber no era una opción.

Esperó unos segundos más, fingiendo junto con su compañera que no oía nada, mientras en la biblioteca todos estaban pendientes del revuelo, y Pettigrew los miraba con los ojos como platos. El muy imbécil no se estaba enterando de nada. Cuando no fue tan evidente, se levantó con un libro y se internó en las estanterías, como si lo fuera a poner en su lugar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la Sección Prohibida, miró hacia atrás, y vio que desde ese lugar pocos podían verle, y los que no estaban ocupados viendo la escena lo estaban enterrando sus cabezas en los libros y tapándose las orejas, buscando concentración. Con una sonrisa, se introdujo dentro de la sección, dispuesto a llegar a los dos libros de pociones prohibidas que había consultado varias veces.

OO—OO

En la misma biblioteca, poco antes, Grace y Sirius estaban que fumaban en pipa.

- ¿Para esto hemos venido? ¿Para que nos de plantón? –bufaba Sirius en voz baja-. ¡No pienso hacer el trabajo de ella!

Grace se mordía los carrillos con enfado. Ella estaba tan ofendida como Sirius por la ausencia de Sadie. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa niñata? Ya llevaba tres cuartos de hora de retraso, y si seguían así, acabarían pasándose el sábado en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, el orgullo la impedía darle la razón al chico. Fingiendo indiferencia, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

- Seguro que tiene un buen motivo. Sigue buscando en el libro.

- Déjame decirte que como actriz no tienes futuro –la reprochó este-. Estás tan mosqueada como yo, así que no finjas que te da igual.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Sirius se señaló la mejilla con una sonrisa burlona.

- Seguro que tienes los carrillos en carne viva. Se te ve desde la otra punta.

Grace bufó, sin mirarle. Un silencio inusual se estableció entre ellos. Apenas duró medio minuto, pues la rubia estalló.

- ¡Vale, está bien! Esta tía, ¿qué se cree? –ignoró la sonrisa burlona de Sirius, e intentó inspirar hondo como la había enseñado Lily-. Mira, no quiero pasar mañana todo el día aquí, así que vamos a adelantar algo, por favor.

Los argumentos eran buenos. Sirius tampoco quería pasarse todo el sábado en la biblioteca, así que suspiró ruidosamente, y se rindió. Ambos se volvieron a concentrar cada uno en sus libros.

Dos minutos después, un estruendo los sobresaltó a todos. Cuando levantaron la vista, vieron a Madame Pince gritándole a Mulciber, lo que divirtió mucho a Sirius. Al parecer este la había desordenado, sin querer, todo el papeleo de la bibliotecaria, y esta, lógicamente había estallado.

Junto con los demás, se tiraron varios minutos observando la escena, aunque Grace intentó volver a concentrar sin éxito, pues el ruido era ensordecedor. Molesta, se levantó y se encaminó hasta las estanterías. Buscó un libro en concreto, "La solución del Wiggenweld". No era exactamente sobre el Filtro de los Muertos, pero quizá tenían algo de información.

Lo encontró en la última fila de la estantería, donde no llegaba. Se maldijo interiormente, pero rehusó a pedirle ayuda a Sirius, que seguía riéndose observando a Madame Pince y Mulciber. Vislumbró una pequeña escalera, y la abrió para poder utilizarla.

- ¡Eh, rubia! ¿Estás loca? Esto cojea –la dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo hacia ella-.

- ¿Te has cansado de reírte? –le contestó cortante-. Entonces sujétala mientras cojo el libro, anda.

Sirius estabilizó con sus manos la escalera, y Grace se subió encima de ella. Tuvo que llegar hasta el último escalón, porque aunque ella presumía de ser bastante alta, la estantería llegaba hasta el techo. La escalera se tambaleó, pero Sirius la volvió a estabilizar.

- Date prisa, que esto me pone nervioso –la urgió-.

Sirius siempre fue un chico inquieto. Cuando era pequeño, su atención se dirigía con facilidad hacia diferentes cosas a la vez, y le costaba concentrarse en algo. Por eso no es de extrañar, que de un momento a otro olvidara que de él dependía el equilibrio de Grace. Y más aún, cuando vio a Severus Snape colándose sin permiso en la Sección Prohibida.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó con confusión en voz alta-.

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia él, soltando la escalera, cuando el grito de Grace le llegó entre los de Madame Pince y Mulciber. Se dio la vuelta y alzó los brazos lo más rápido que puedo, pero la escalera cayó golpeándole en la rodilla, y haciéndole doblarse en dos. En la conmoción, sintió a Grace abrazarse a su cabeza, y él la intentó coger del único lugar que tenía a mano: sus tobillos.

De este forma, Grace no pudo conservar el equilibrio más de dos segundos, en los que vio a cámara lenta cómo se caía, y arrastraba a Sirius con ella. El golpe se lo llevó en el hombro derecho, y fue doloroso, mientras que su cadera izquierda tuvo que aguantar todo el peso de Sirius cuando este cayó a plomo sobre ella.

Afortunadamente, había demasiado ruido en la biblioteca, y pocos se percataron de su accidente. Aún sintiendo que se había aplastado el hombro, Grace comenzó a golpear a Sirius en la cabeza con rabia.

- ¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Te dije que sujetaras! ¡Me podías haber matado! ¡Eres un inútil, Sirius!

Este no trató de defenderse, sino que se agarró con fuerza la rodilla adolorida. Grace, más enfadada todavía, siguió gritándole hasta que la cayó poniendo una mano en su boca.

- Lo siento, pero mira a Snape. Se ha colado en la Sección Prohibida sin permiso. ¿Qué crees que estará buscando?

Esquivó un mordisco de parte de Grace, y apartó la mano. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y a mi que me...?

Pero también había pasado su vista a Snape, que estaba consultando un libro y miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le observara. Era una posición demasiado claro. Grace se calló, y se quedó observándole también.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –susurró cuando le vio arrancar una hoja del libro-.

- ¿Qué estará tramando ahora, Quejicus? –se preguntó Sirius a sí mismo-.

- ¿Crees que debamos avisar?

Ambos dirigieron una mirada a la enfurecida Madame Pince, e intercambiaron una mirada. Mejor no, pensaron. Cerca de ellos, alguien se aclaró la garganta, y Grace de repente sintió la molestia de su cadera.

- Ehm... ¿Sirius? –le llamó. Su compañero aún la estaba mirando pero parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio-. ¿Te quitas de encima?

El chico se apartó haciendo un gesto de dolor, y se quedó mirando a la Sección Prohibida. Snape se había adentrado más, y ya no le veía desde allí.

- Me pregunto qué querrá hacer...

- Me parece que escuché a Peter decir que querían buscar en los libros de magia oscura, por si había más información. Quizá se trate de eso.

- ¿Y tú cuando consulta un libro arrancas páginas? –preguntó Sirius suspicazmente-.

Grace se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió un pinchazo.

- Oye, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy? Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la enfermería, antes de que esto vaya a más y James me mate.

- Tienes razón. Porque después me matará a mi por dejarte caer.

Con más prisa que cuando entraron, recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, aún oyendo de fondo a Madame Pince.

OO—OO

En una ciudad situada en el condado de Kent llamada Dartford, una familia de magos residía en un tranquilo vecindario muggle. El matrimonio estaba formado por Andrea Divon, inefable y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, junto a su hermano Ethan, y por Alec Stone, miembro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ambos trabajadores del Ministerio, y uno más involucrado que el otro en la lucha contra la magia oscura.

Andrea se encontraba en casa esa noche, observando a su hija Brooke jugar. La pequeña, de cuatro años, era la viva imagen de su padre: los mismos ojos verde oliva, las mismas expresiones en el rostro y el mismo cuerpo demasiado larguirucho para su edad. Lo único que había sacado de su madre, era el enmarañado pelo castaño, aunque quizá este era algo más oscuro, acercándose más al color de pelo de su padre.

La niña iba de un lado para otro juntando pequeños calderos de pociones, e introduciendo en ellos falsos ingredientes, que formaban una pasta espesa pero inofensiva. La expresión de su madre al observarla, era completamente enternecida.

- Te voy a preparar _vetiraserum_, mamá –la informó muy orgullosa-.

- ¿No me digas? –la contestó Andrea haciéndose la sorprendida-. ¿Y qué haré yo con ello?

- Interrogar a los malos –la contestó la niña con evidencia-.

Andrea no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Cuando Brooke creciera, estaba segura de que sería una gran inefable. O quizás aurora. O sanadora. La verdad es que Brooke podría ser lo que ella quisiera. Se convencía a sí misma que no era amor de madre, cuando pensaba que su hija tenía inteligencia para ser lo que quisiera.

Su mente volvió de nuevo hacia la caja azul que había escondido en el cementerio de Abney Park, justo al lado de la tumba de su bisabuela. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Ethan donde la había enterrado, y a su marido ni siquiera le había mencionado el tema. No quería oír lo que Alec diría si supiera que había aceptado una misión tan peligrosa; bastante histérico se ponía con su trabajo. No sabía si tenía que ver con su trabajo, pero él tenía una gran obsesión por la seguridad, especialmente, desde que nació Brooke. ¡Cuantas veces la había pedido que abandonara la Orden del Fénix!

Pero Andrea no podía. Alec no había tenido que escuchar a Bellatrix Black o Rodolphus Lestrange en el colegio cuando hablaban de esa forma de la pureza de sangre, ni se había peleado con ellos cuando ya estaba harta de oírlos, ni había acabado en la enfermería, ni había recibido al mismísimo director para que la dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Eso era parte de la vida de Andrea, y Alec jamás lo entendería, porque había crecido en un lugar mucho más pacífico.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar del sofá. Tomó la varita que descansaba en la mesilla, y se aseguró que Brooke estuviera tras ella. Después hubo otro golpe.

- Andy, soy yo –dijo la voz cansada de su marido-.

Suspiró un segundo al reconocer la voz, pero se acercó con sigilo a la puerta.

- ¿Qué día nos conocimos? –le preguntó para cerciorarse que era él-.

- Un 3 de marzo. Yo llegaba tarde a la oficina, y tú me atropellaste en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Era tu primer día y ya te habías perdido.

Andrea sonrió al recordar aquello, y quitó los hechizos de seguridad de la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró a Alec completamente empapado, con los rizos oscuros cayéndole por la cara. Brooke salió corriendo a recibir a su padre.

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡He hecho una poción! ¡Pruébala!

Alec miró a Andrea un momento, que negó con la cabeza, y cogió en brazos a la niña que sostenía un vaso con una masa marrón oscura. Sin que la niña se percatara, apuntó al vaso con la varita, y la masa iba desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba a sus labios. La niña estaba emocionada, y observaba los gestos de su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó-.

- Mmm, este sabor me suena –tentó Alec-. ¿No será... veritaserum? –adivinó leyéndolo en los labios de su esposa-.

La niña comenzó a saltar emocionada, y su padre tuvo que soltarla al no poder cargar con ella.

- Ahora no puedes mentir –le recordó la niña-.

- Es verdad –dijo Andrea intentando parecer preocupada-.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Espero que no me pregunten nada embarazoso!

La niña frunció la nariz, pensando, y su rostro se volvió a iluminar.

- Entonces, a ver. ¿De verdad te parece bonito el jersey rosa que mamá me obliga a ponerme siempre?

Alec tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Brooke se quejaba constantemente de ese jersey.

- Yo creo que es precioso y a ti te queda genial –la respondió solemnemente-.

Andrea se rió un poco al ver la expresión resignada de Brooke, pero al mirar el reloj de la encimera, dio una palmada.

- ¡Hora de cenar! Brooke vete a lavarte las manos.

Para su sorpresa, la niña salió corriendo a la primera. Ella y su marido intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, pero Alec se asomó a la puerta cuando la niña salió corriendo por ella.

- Ha ido en dirección contraria al baño –se chivó-.

- Ya me extrañaba que obedeciera a la primera.

- Igual que su madre –la dijo Alex abrazándola por detrás, mientras Andrea sacaba los cubiertos de un cajón-.

Le miró por encima del hombro, y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal hoy en el trabajo? –le preguntó soltándose de su abrazo-.

- Bien. Hoy no ha sido duro. Están muy tranquilos. No me gusta...

Andrea sonrió de espaldas a él. A Alec no le gustaba que estuvieran tranquilos, ni que estuvieran muy activos. Él siempre tenía una mala sensación con todo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal en la Orden?

Andrea se puso tensa. ¿Habría notado algo raro? Evidentemente que lo había notado. Desde que había averiguado qué contenía su caja, había salido varias noches de madrugada para cambiarla de sitio, había insistido en ir a cenar más veces fuera, en estar más en casa con Brooke... Es decir, que se había empeñado en vivir su vida como si cada día fuera el último, y tuviera que memorizar sus rostros.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente, procurando así, ocultar su expresión de desasosiego.

- Sabes que no tengo permitido revelar nada de mi trabajo –dijo con voz coqueta-.

Alec sonrió, siguiéndola el juego.

- ¿Ni siquiera una pista, señora Stone?

Andrea hizo una mueca.

- Sabes que no quise cambiarme el apellido cuando nos casamos, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo querré hacer ahora?

Alec rodó los ojos, y se acomodó en una de las sillas del comedor. Andrea volvió a sonreír, y se sentó encima suyo con una pose seductora.

- Pero te puedo compensar –le dijo al oído-.

- Siempre fuiste de mata jaharí –se rió su marido-. Por eso al principio me asustabas.

- Yo que siempre soñé con el amor a primera vista, y resulta que tú huías de mi los primeros meses –le dijo riéndose mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos-.

- Bueno, lo nuestro fue más realista. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero luego todo ha ido como la seda.

- Y tanto...

Con la mente completamente alejada de la famosa caja azul, Andrea se inclinó hacia su esposo, dispuesta darle el beso de buenas noches que no había podido darle anteriormente. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonaron de nuevo golpes en la puerta, junto con una voz muy reconocible.

- ¡Andy! ¡Ábreme que está lloviendo!

La pareja se apartó con fastidio, mientras Brooke llegaba gritando.

- ¡Es el tío Ethan y trae chocolate, lo he visto!

- Vamos a tener que ponerle a tu hermano horario de visitas –le susurró Alec a Andrea, mientras esta se acercaba a la puerta, con la varita-.

- ¿Cuál es el chocolate favorito de Brooke, Ethan?

- Blanco relleno con galletas de crema. ¡Y traigo una tableta entera, así que abre la puerta!

- ¡Abre, abre, abre! –gritaba la niña-.

El momento idílico se había ido por el desagüe. Andrea abrió la puerta, y por ella entró su hermano pequeño. Ethan sacudió el poco pelo que tenía, y su pequeña sobrina saltó sobre su amplia barriga para intentar arrebatarle el chocolate. Este disfrutaba poniéndole fuera de su alcance.

- No lo hagas rabiar –le regañó su cuñado, aún malhumorado por su intervención-.

- ¡No la des el chocolate ahora! –gritó Andrea sobresaltándolos a todos-. Vamos a cenar, ¡y no pongas esa cara Brooke!

- Seguro que cuando saca ese genio, te arrepientes de haberte casado –le susurró Ethan a su cuñado-.

- No lo sabes tú bien...

Pero se calló cuando entraron en la cocina, no fuera que Andrea le escuchara. La cena transcurrió tranquila. Era normal que Ethan apareciera por allí de vez en cuando, así que siempre había comida de sobra por si acaso. Al único que no parecía emocionarle la visita era a Alec, pero se calló todas sus opiniones. También soportó estoicamente todas las bromas de su joven cuñado, que había leído su mención en el periódico en su misión en la casa de los Esposito, hasta que Andrea contestó por él dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el cazo de la sopa.

Una hora más tarde, Brooke estaba en su momento más hiperactivo del día, e intentaba jugar a tres juegos a la vez. Todo fuera con tal de no irse a la cama. Andrea, que había estado observando a su hermano durante toda la velada, le pidió a su marido que acostara a la niña.

Aún con los gritos de esta bajando por la escalera, se sentó en la silla más cercana a Ethan y la acercó más.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la noche comportándote de forma muy fingida.

Ethan suspiró.

- He estado pensando, Andy. Quizá deberíamos volvernos más cuidadosos. He pensado que lo mejor es que no vuelva por una temporada. Ya sabes, evitar que me vean mucho por tu casa.

- No digas tonterías Ethan. –le regañó su hermana mayor-. Ya tenemos cuidado con esas cosas: Nunca vienes el mismo día ni a la misma hora. Cada semana apareces en un momento distinto y sin avisar, y cada mañana tomamos caminos distintos para ir al Ministerio. Eso es lo que nos piden, y es la forma normal de comportarse para nosotros. Pero si, de repente, dejas de venir, les dará una pista de que nos han encomendado algo. Tenemos que evitar atraer la atención hacia nosotros, y lo mejor es seguir comportándonos de la misma forma.

Ethan no parecía tan convencido, y dirigió una mirada melancólica a las escaleras, de donde aún llegaban los gritos de Brooke y la voz, cada vez menos paciente, de Alec. Andrea lo notó.

- ¿Has notado algo raro? –le preguntó-.

- No más que de costumbre. Me han estado siguiendo, pero ya lo hacían de antes. Les veo cuando salgo del Ministerio, siempre son los mismos.

- Sí, yo también noté que me seguían. Sin embargo, llevan unos días sin aparecer. Creo que los he despistado. Por eso hazme caso Ethan, no cambies tu forma de comportarte, y al cabo de unos días lo dejarán y seguirán a otro. Somos muchos.

Ethan asintió con la cabeza pensativo.

- He pensado que voy a cambiar la ubicación de mi caja...

- ¿No la tienes en un sitio seguro?

- En realidad, no he encontrado uno que me convenza. La llevo encima –la confesó-.

Y sacó de su túnica una caja igual que la que custodiaba su hermana, pero de color rojo. Andrea se envaró.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Guarda eso! Solo faltaba que Alec lo viera. –Ethan volvió a guardar la caja-. Encuentra un buen sitio, Ethan. Y hazlo pronto.

- Ya... ¿Sabes? He pensado esconderla...

- ¡No me lo digas! Dumbledore insistió en que no supiéramos la ubicación de las demás cajas-.

Ethan sonrió levemente.

- Vamos Andy, tú no me traicionarías. Eres mi hermana.

- Eso no tiene que ver. ¿Y si me secuestran y me coaccionan?

- Nunca has sido fácil –la respondió su hermano-. Cuando yo era pequeño y me escondías las galletas, nunca conseguía sonsacarte dónde las tenías.

- Lo más que llegabas a hacerme eran cosquillas y pegarme un par de patadas- suspiró Andrea-. No creo que los mortífagos se limiten a eso.

Ethan pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos. Por la tranquilidad que había en la casa, parecía que Brooke ya se había rendido. Ethan se incorporó de repente.

- De todas formas, me quedaré más tranquilo si tú lo sabes. Después de Navidad, voy a pedir unos días en el Ministerio, y la voy a esconder en la cabaña de abuelo.

- La verdad es que el sitio es remoto –admitió Andrea-.

La antigua cabaña de su abuelo, se encontraba en los Montes Cambrianos, en Gales. Andrea había pasado allí muchos veranos durante su infancia. Ethan la había visitado menos veces, pues era años más pequeño. Sin embargo, el posterior de salir de Hogwarts, el muchacho lo había pasado en esa cabaña, por lo que la tenía mucho afecto.

Andrea asintió, mostrando su conformidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no pensaba decirle a su hermano donde había escondido ella su caja. Ya le había arriesgado bastante.

OO—OO

Sirius y Grace acababan de salir de la enfermería, cuando se encontraron con una Kate que corría como una loca. Cuando vio a Sirius, se acercó, y cogió el aire que la faltaba.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Habíamos quedado a las siete en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Lo siento, hubo un accidente –se disculpó este señalándose la rodilla-. Kate, he estado pensando, y me duele la rodilla.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Kate confusa-.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? –propuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Kate si entenderle-.

Compartió una mirada con Grace, quien ya se estaba convenciendo de que Sirius estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

- ¿Cómo vamos a dejarlo para otro día? Tiene que ser hoy, Sirius –dijo Kate con la misma paciencia con la que se habla a un niño pequeño-.

- ¿Por qué? Un día más, un día menos... Viene ser lo mismo –contestó este tranquilamente-.

- Sirius, tú sabes que día es hoy, ¿no? –preguntó Kate preocupándose-.

- ¿Viernes?

Por la cara que puso Kate, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Intentó acordarse de qué podía ser. El cumpleaños de Kate no era hasta el día 26, así que no era eso. ¿Habían quedado en algo? Él solo recordaba una cosa, pero tampoco le habían puesto fecha. Solo que él había decidido hacerlo ese día. Claro que, eso era antes de pegarse ese trompazo con la escalera. Quizá es que Kate se había emocionado con la idea de ir esa noche. Pero ella era comprensiva, entendería que le dolía la pierna.

- Pero si podemos ir en otro momento, Kate. Y de verdad que me duele la rodilla.

- ¿He estado preparando todo con cuidado para darte una sorpresa, cuando tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de qué día es hoy?

A Sirius se le revolvió el estómago. Conocía ese tono. Kate no estaba enfadada. Mucho peor, estaba dolida. Tenía en su rostro esa expresión de cachorro abandonado que hacía que todos se conmovieran, e incluso escuchó el suspiro de Grace que indicaba que a ella también la afectaba verla así.

- Kate, lo siento pero... –verdaderamente no llegaba a saber a qué se refería su novia, pero tenía que hacer algo-. Mira, paso de la pierna. Vamos donde quieras.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero Kate dio un paso hacia atrás, y retiró su brazo evitando que la tocara.

- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo –dijo con la voz tomada-.

Echó a correr rodeándole, y pasó al lado de Grace, empujándola sin querer.

- Lo siento –se disculpó sin pararse. Los dos pudieron escuchar perfectamente el tono que indicaba que había sucumbido al llanto-.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Grace se dirigió furiosa hacia Sirius, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, completamente perdido.

- ¡No sé si es que eres imbécil o gilipollas! –le espetó con furia-.

Aún cuando era una cabeza más baja que él y tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, se veía peligrosa con ese brillo en los ojos. Pero Sirius estaba muy molesto por tener la sensación de que se perdía algo. Además, había echo llorar a Kate.

- ¡Estáis todas locas! –gritó-. ¡Todas! No lo entiendo, yo...

- ¡Mira alcornoque! Estamos a 9 de diciembre, ¿no te suena de nada? –le interrumpió Grace sin amilanarse-.

Sirius se la quedó mirando como si la hubieran salido mandrágoras por las orejas. Pero algo sí le sonaba sí. 9 de diciembre. Ya sabía que el cumpleaños de Kate no era, no podía ser el aniversario de la primera vez que la invitó a salir, porque eso había sido tras el primer partido de la temporada y...

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-.

- ¿Por fin caes? –ironizó Grace-.

- ¡Que difíciles sois las chicas! –exclamó enfadado-. ¡Sabía que no me iba a acordar! ¿No podéis tener un solo aniversario? ¡No, claro! Tienes que acordarte de cuando fue la primera cita, de cuando el primer beso, de cuando el primer...

- No sigas –suplicó Grace con cara de asco-. Kate solo consideraba importante esta. No te habría llevado mucho tiempo apuntártelo, ¿sabes? Pero no me extraña viniendo de ti. Me sorprende que veas más allá de tu nariz. ¿De qué hablabas entonces, cuando me dijiste que tenías un gran plan para esta noche?

- ¡Pues a que Kate me había pedido que la llevara ver por dentro la Casa de los Gritos! -exclamó este como si fuera evidente-.

Grace no se lo podía creer. ¡Por eso la había ofrecido a ella también ir! Ese chico debía tener serrín en vez de cerebro.

- Te juro que no te entiendo, tío -ya se había quedado sin palabras. Decidió marcharse. Eso no iba con ella-.

¡Ahora esta también se enfadaba! Sirius odiaba cuando se solidarizaban de esa forma. Ahora las demás le dejarían de hablar también, y Remus le miraría como si le hubiera extraviado el trabajo final de Encantamientos, de nuevo. De un momento a otro, el confuso muchacho se encontraba solo en el pasillo, y cada chica había ido por una parte. Encima, seguro que al día siguiente tenían que volver a la biblioteca, porque Williams no había aparecido.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Todo es culpa de ellas! ¡Ellas lo complican todo! –gritó enfadado-.

- ¡Señor Black! ¡Deje de gritar delante de la enfermería, y vaya a su Sala Común! –le gritó Madame Pomfrey asomando la cabeza por la puerta-.

Sirius bufó, pero comenzó a andar, lo más rápido que podía, en la dirección por la que se había ido Kate. Ahora a ver qué hacía para solucionar ese despiste...

OO—OO

Algo antes, en los soportales de la escuela, Sadie y Regulus seguían hablando mientras observaban cómo caía la lluvia, que se había vuelto torrencial. La conversación sobre los sueños había llevado mucho rato, y Sadie estaba convencida de que Regulus comenzaba a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Un trueno la interrumpió cuando estaba hablando, y se quedó mirando el cielo oscurecido. Con tanta nube negra sobre ellos, bien podrían ser las once de la noche. Pero no podía ser más de las cinco. Seguramente ya tendría que irse. Levantó su muñeca derecha, pero no tenía reloj. Se lo había dejado en la habitación.

- Regulus, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó vagamente-.

Se sentía tan cómoda, tumbada en el banco, que se estaba quedando medio dormida. Regulus, en un gesto lento, sacó de dentro de su capa un reloj de bolsillo.

- Las ocho menos veinte.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la chica incorporándose de golpe. El sueño se la había pasado de inmediato-. ¡Mierda, tenía que estar hace tres horas en la biblioteca!

Regulus volvió a mirar extrañado el reloj. Pues sí que habían estado hablando. Se desperezó mientras se amiga se ponía en pie de un salto.

- No corras tanto. Seguro que ya se han ido –la dijo aún con voz pastosa. Habían estado todo el rato hablando en susurros, y volver a utilizar el tono normal, costaba un poco-.

- Me matan. Y con razón. ¡Menudo descuido! –exclamó Sadie golpeándose la cabeza con las manos-.

Regulus oyó voces tras ellos, y se giró para ver cómo Snape y Mulciber pasaban por el vestíbulo, en apariencia discutiendo. Se apretó contra una columna, asegurándose de que no le vieran desde su posición. Aunque admitía que Sadie era la mejor amiga que tuviera en años, eso no significaba que quisiera que sus compañeros de Slytherin supieran que se llevaba tan bien con un Gryffindor, que por ende, era amiga de su hermano y todo un grupo de traidores.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sadie-.

Antes de que Regulus pudiera contestar, Sadie se inclinó para observar cómo los dos Slytherin desaparecían por las escaleras. Comprendió al instante lo que ocurría. Le dedicó a Regulus una fría mirada, como las que le dirigía cuando se llevaban mal, e hizo un gesto, como diciéndose a sí misma que no merecía la pena.

- Esto...

El intento de hablar no fue bien recibido, pues Sadie se giró para dedicarle otra fría mirada. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron de él, al cielo encapotado que tenía detrás. Avanzó un par de pasos, ignorando a Regulus, y entrecerró los ojos intento ver mejor.

- ¿Lord? –preguntó con incredulidad-.

A los pocos segundos, no la cabían dudas de que esa era la lechuza de su familia, que avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, agitada por el viento, y empapada por la lluvia. Con una expresión de ansiedad, Sadie salió corriendo hacia el exterior, sin importarla el mal tiempo. De un salto agarró una de las patas de la lechuza, y la atrajo hasta ella. En una de las patas, había un pergamino enrollado.

Temiendo que con la lluvia se estropeara, corrió hacia los soportarles, donde Regulus la observaba interrogante. Ignorándole, Sadie arrancó el pergamino, y dejó a la lechuza libre, que revoloteó a su alrededor. Con manos temblorosas, los desenrolló, y comenzó a leerlo, aunque el papel estaba tan empapado como ella.

Regulus no podía leer qué decía la carta, pero la expresión de Sadie se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa. Una amplia y verdadera sonrisa. Casi no parecía la misma chica fría y amargada que solía ser casi siempre. Lo que fuera que la estaban contando, era una buena noticia, y Regulus no recordaba nunca haberla visto tan feliz. Estaba radiante, aún con el pelo completamente mojado, su coleta desordenada, y su túnica llena de barro.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en lo distinta que se veía, que se sobresaltó cuando la chica pegó un grito, y seguidamente se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo. Regulus no dejó de notar que estaba temblando, pero Sadie no parecía molesta. Se soltó rápidamente de su abrazo, y volvió su vista a la carta, como queriendo cerciorarse de lo que leía.

- ¡Por fin, por fin! ¡No puedo creerlo, se acabó!

- ¿Qué...? –intentó preguntarla el chico-.

- ¡Tengo que contárselo a mi hermano! –exclamó feliz, interrumpiéndole, y seguramente sin oírle-.

Echó a correr hacia el interior del castillo, y subió las escaleras que se dirigían a las torres, ensuciando todo a su paso.

- ¡Jeff, Jeff, por fin! –la oyó gritar Regulus, antes de que el sonido de sus pasos desaparecieran por completo-.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Bueno! Sé fini! Por hoy al menos :p Prometo ponerme ya al día con el siguiente capítulo, que ya estoy de vacaciones :P actualizaré pronto, lo prometo :P además, en el siguiente capítulo ya sabremos la verdad sobre Sadie y Jeff. Dejé una minúscula pista en este capítulo, aunque puede que sea difícil verla sino te fijas mucho xD ya os avisaré cuál es, prometido ;)_

_Ahora bien... Estoy obsesionada con las apuestas... ¡Por favor que nadie me deje ir a Las Vegas! Me va demasiado el juego jejeje no he podido evitarlo xD quién creéis que acertará?:D hagamos apuestas aquí! El que acierte se llevará al merodeador que quiera a casa, o bien a la chica que desee, claro jeje_

_También en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo fue la broma a Jane. Quiero mandarle desde aquí mis agradecimientos a ENEIDA por darme ejemplos e inspirar mi mente merodeadora :P_

_Por favor, dejadme un review para ver que me habéis perdonado : ( He hecho lo que he podido, prometido... Perdonadme por un título tan cutre, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrid xD ¡Un besazo a todos!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	23. Bernard Duncker

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin pude actualizar! Sé que dije que tardaría poco, pero por sorpresa tuve que hacer un trabajo para clase. Me preguntaréis: ¿no estabas de vacaciones? Pues eso es lo que yo creía jajaja Pero no me quejo, que así me he quitado de en medio una asignatura. Espero que me disculpéis, pero el deber va antes que el placer. Además intenté publicar anoche, pero me falló Internet borrándome todas las correcciones que había hecho, y ahora mi madre me robó el ordenador y no me lo ha dejado hasta ahora ¬¬ Como recompensa, el capítulo va cargadito de respuestas a preguntas que he provocado durante todo el fic, así que espero que os guste :P respondo a los anónimos corriendo y empezamos:_

_Kittymariposa: ¡Holaaa! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Lily irá descubriendo todo de James, e incluso a veces con más emoción de la que a él le gustaría, ya verás jeje un besazo ;)_

_Popis: ¡Hola guapa! No me extraña que tuvieras que leerlo en dos partes, mis capítulos son larguísimos jeje sé que no tengo perdón, pero es que hay demasiado que contar :p de todas formas, ya veo que a ti no te importa ;) ya te cuento hoy tanto lo de la broma, como la identidad de ese par! Lo de Sirius tardará un poco más, pero próximamente veremos qué pasa con ese corazoncito jejeje Grace es muy carismática entre los lectores :P gracias por tu review!!un besazo enorme ;)_

_Fd-potter: ¡Hola mi niña! ¿Qué pasa con ese fic? ¡Hecho de menos tus paridas con James, Lily embarazada, y esa tendencia que tenían por los armarios! Jejeje Espero que las pruebas hayan ido o vayan de maravilla, ¡te mando mucha suerte desde aquí! Me alegro que te gustaran mis Lily y James! Ellos son la pareja por excelencia, así que tengo que manejarlos bien :P ¡Mark es un sol! Llevo desde el principio diciéndolo. Sam está contenta y a la vez triste, pues a ella no la gusta verle mal a él. Hay que reconocerla que en eso es legal jejeje mmm te dejaré a ti misma pensar mejor lo de Remus y Rachel, que tú misma te lo contradices jejeje eso sí, mi Remus se enamorará de Tonks, créeme. Ya lo tengo todo pensado. Al fin y al cabo, pueden haber dos grandes amores en tu vida ;) ¿tú te imaginas a este Sirius tan infantil casándose? Aunque esta Kate tiene muchas ganas jejeje Por cierto, tienes una manía de mandarme crucios ¬¬ Jane ha hecho lo que la tocaba, a mi no me riñas jajaja además, por fin vimos a una Lily que pierde el control a raíz de eso :P me moría por ver a Lily actuando de forma tan irracional jajaja y tú dale con Josh y Sarah xD si no pegan, te lo digo yo :P por cierto... te has acercado jajaja lee, lee :P fíjate si me puse romántica que James arriesga su placa :P Me alegro que te gustara la escena de la familia! La niña me tiene enamorada, de lo juro jejeje me encanta cuando te poner a hacer tus cavilaciones :P ya verás, ya jeje matar a Sirius es poco... por eso le adoro! Es el perfecto más imperfecto del mundo jeje Por cierto! ¡Acertaste con la pista! Ahora verás por qué :D rehuiré los casinos! jejeje un besazo inmenso :D_

_Bueno, después de esto, les diré que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, aunque Sirius ha mostrado interés en serlo jejeje. No soy JK Rowling, y uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme. Por cierto, ¡ya vi la peli! ¡Que ganas de volver a verla! ¡Es genial, para mi la mejor hasta ahora, (L)Ron(L)! Jajaja_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 23: Bernard Duncker**

_No podía ser. Pese a que estaba demasiado lejos como para ver bien los movimientos de las personas, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Había demasiada gente, mucha expectación, y muchos oficiales alrededor. Y él en medio de todos, inmóvil, sin oponer resistencia a los aurores, que le habían reducido. ¿Por qué no hacía nada?_

_Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, observando cómo se lo llevaban, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Miró a su hermano, a su lado, preguntándose si él intentaría hacer algo. Todo había sido por su culpa. Pero Jeff estaba inmóvil, mirando la escena tan horrorizado como ella, e incapaz de moverse. El problema, es que aunque hubiera ido hasta allá, no habría servido de nada. Él habría fingido que no la conocía, y la habrían echado de allí, aludiendo que no era un espectáculo para una niña._

_Parecía que todo estuviera pasando a cámara lenta. Podía verlo todo, con más detalles que nunca en su vida. La gente curioseando, gritando horrorizados, los aurores cercando el perímetro, desplegándose, buscando más gente, y en medio de todo, la masacre. Apenas habían quedado cadáveres, porque sus miembros estaban repartidos por la zona, todo bañado de sangre. La escena era dantesca, pero a Sadie la daba igual. No la importaba que sus pensamientos fueran inhumanos, pero esos muertos no significaban nada para ella. Sin embargo, la persona que se habían llevado detenida, él sí la importaba. _

_Le introdujeron a una especie de artilugio de cristal. Lo reconoció. Era una celda que impedía que se desapareciera o escapara por algún medio. Su respiración se agitó más. Con un hechizo de uno de los hombres, la celda y el hombre que iba dentro de ella, desaparecieron. A su lado, Jeff ahogó un grito. Entonces comprendió la magnitud de las consecuencias..._

- ¡NO! –gritó Sadie sentándose en la cama de golpe-.

Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Estaba en Hogwarts, en la cama, había soñado. No, más bien había recordado. Tenía la respiración agitada, y estaba bañada en sudor. A su alrededor, en la penumbra, hubo una agitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? –oyó la voz de Kate sobresaltada-.

Gisele encendió su lámpara, y sus tres compañeras se la quedaron mirando extrañadas. Al comprender que solo había sido una pesadilla, suspiraron tranquilas, aunque Sadie pudo percibir claramente el gruñido de Grace, que se tumbó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. Kate miró la hora.

- Son las once ya –anunció-.

- Yo quería dormir hasta pasado el mediodía –se quejó Gis apagando la luz y escondiéndose bajo las mantas-. ¡Es sábado!

Otro gruñido de Grace la dio la razón, y advirtió que dejaran de hacer ruido. Kate se levantó, y abrió su baúl aún a oscuras. Sadie se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, esperando que sus latidos se calmaran, aunque sabía que ya no podía volver a dormir. Hoy sería el día en el que todo explotaría. Bueno, al menos una parte. Y, aunque estaba feliz por todo, no sabía si podría controlarse al oír los comentarios.

- Si alguna necesita el baño, que vaya ya, porque le voy a utilizar por un rato largo –avisó Kate-.

Gis y Grace o no la oyeron, o la ignoraron. Kate volvió su mirada a Sadie.

- Entra, no te preocupes –susurró esta aún con la mente en otro lado-.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kate en un susurro-.

- Sí. Tengo algo de hambre. Bajaré a desayunar.

Se quedó mirando las camas de las otras chicas, adivinando que desayunaría sola ese día. Mejor. Kate pareció leerla la mente, porque dijo:

- Me parece que te toca ir sola. Estas no amanecerán hasta dentro de un rato, y yo no creo que baje. No quiero encontrarme a Sirius.

- Puede que aún esté durmiendo –comentó Sadie quitándose el pijama, y buscando ropa cómoda para ponerse-.

- No. Hay cosas de las que sí que no se olvida –contestó Kate con tono algo cortante-. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no ha olvidado que hoy había quedado con James para jugar al quidditch.

Tras ver como Sadie se encogía de hombros, se metió en el baño. Sadie terminó de vestirse, y se recogió el pelo con una goma. Suspiró, y salió de allí, preparada para todo.

OO—OO

Kate no se equivocaba. En el campo de quidditch, James y Sirius estaban montados a las escobas, y se pasaban la quaffle el uno al otro con tranquilidad.

- Pad, eres un inútil –le dijo James intentando aguantarse la risa-. Grace tiene razón. Podías habértelo apuntado en algún lado.

- ¡Ponte de mi parte, Prongs! ¡Uno no puede acordarse de todas las fechas! Aniversario, cumpleaños, San Valentín... ¡puag!

- A veces me pregunto como es que Kate no te ha dejado ya –comentó James riéndose a carcajadas-.

Sirius intentó mirarle enfadado, pero una sonrisa se iba abriendo paso por las comisuras de sus labios. Le lanzó la quaffle, confiando en golpearle la cabeza, pues James estaba distraído riéndose. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, su amiga sostenía la pelota con una mano, y se la mostraba con una sonrisa chulesca.

- Eres demasiado lento para pillarme desprevenido, colega –le dijo con altanería. Sirius bufó, pero sabía que tenía razón. Pocos eran tan rápidos como James-. Te recomiendo que guardes las artimañas para tu novia, que buena falta te hará.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño, mientras se amigo salía volando hacia las porterías, y fingía fintar al guardián para después marcar. Todo esto sin dejar de reírse. La verdad es que aún no había podido arreglar las cosas, porque Kate se había negado a bajar a cenar la noche anterior. Ella no tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero lo preferiría antes que esas charlas kilométricas, que sabía que tendría que volver a soportar. En ese sentido, era bastante rencorosa, y cuando se enfadaba o se sentía dolida, sacaba a relucir cosas desagradables de hacia siete años atrás, por lo menos. Eso le desagradaba a Sirius más que nada, pero era consciente de que él solito se había ganado otra sesión.

Sacudió la cabeza, implantando en su rostro su sonrisa de siempre.

- Hoy no puedo sentirme mal por Kate, lo siento –dijo alegremente-. Estoy demasiado emocionado. ¡Los merodeadores han vuelto!

- ¡Te dije que solo necesitaba inspiración! –gritó James pasándole de nuevo la quaffle-.

- ¡Mi Prongsie ha vuelto con su mente maquiavélica! –exclamó Sirius lanzando la quaffle al aire y volviendo a cogerla de nuevo-.

- Estoy deseando ver el resultado –murmuró James con una sonrisa maligna-.

Ambos se echaron a reír, imaginándose cómo habría quedado Jane tras su bromita. Había costado, pero al final todos los planes habían resultado como esperaban...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_9 de diciembre de 1997__._

_Si ya de por si, los cuatro ya no cabían dentro de la capa de invisibilidad, la situación se ponía más al límite al llevar a Gisele con ellos. Además, la latina no hablaba precisamente bajo._

_- Tendría que haberme negado. Yo no quiero estar cerca de este –dijo señalando a Sirius con el dedo pulgar-. Es un burro desconsiderado._

_- No, si ya sabía yo que se pondrían solidarias... –murmuró él para sí mismo-._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Nada. Y ese tema no importa, ya lo aclararé mañana. _

_- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Peter completamente perdido-. _

_- La verdad, Sirius, es que eres un desastre –le reprochó Remus que, por lo visto, ya sabía lo de su despiste-._

_- Chicos... –murmuró James que iba el primero y llevaba en la mano el mapa-._

_- ¿Y tú cómo sabes de qué hablamos? –le preguntó Sirius a Remus, mirándole sospechosamente-._

_- Kate nos lo contó a Gis, Rach y a mi._

_- ¿El qué? –preguntó Peter impaciente-._

_- Es decir, que va contando nuestros problemas por ahí –comentó Sirius mirando a Gisele como si ella tuviera la culpa-._

_- Con alguien tiene que hablarlo. Alguien que sea más atento que tú –la defendió su amiga-._

_- Chicos... –repitió James comenzando a perder la paciencia-. _

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a Kate? –le preguntó Peter a Sirius-._

_- Nada._

_- Tanto como nada... –replicó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa-._

_- ¿Acaso tú eres capaz de acordarte de todo, listo? –se picó Sirius cruzándose de brazos-._

_- De todo no. Pero sé que mi aniversario con mi novia es el 19 de octubre. Es solo una fecha, Padfoot. _

_- Perdóneme, señor Prefecto Perfecto –se burló Sirius-._

_- Con esa actitud no solucionas nada –le dijo Gis-._

_- Yo sigo perdido..._

_- ¡Chicos! –exclamó James perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia-. Filch está en el piso de abajo, así que si queréis llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw antes de que acabe la noche, hay que moverse rápido porque la Señora Norris viene hacia aquí._

_Por fin consiguió atraer la atención de los cuatro, y todos pasaron corriendo los pasillos que les quedaban hasta la torre de las águilas. Tuvieron que desviarse en dos ocasiones, una por culpa de la gata del conserje, y otra porque Peeves estaba jugando al tenis contra la pared._

_Cuando llegaron, se quedaron los cinco mirando la puerta de madera, con el picaporte en forma de águila. Sirius bufó, recordando la noche en el baile. Ya había olvidado esa ridícula forma de entrar._

_- Remus, por ser el más listo de todos, tienes el honor de estar por delante –dijo James con una sonrisa tranquila. Sirius comprendió en ese momento, que su amigo no había olvidado ese detalle-._

_Remus miró a James aún indeciso. Sin embargo, tras un empujón de parte de Peter, suspiró resignado, y se colocó frente a la puerta, al lado del primero._

_El águila abrió sus fauces, y realizó la adivinanza que todos esperaban:_

-_ Pálida es mi cara, pero muy hermosa, a veces de tarde se me ve borrosa, en cambio de noche brillo como ninguna, sobre el mar, sobre el río o sobre la laguna. ¿Quién soy?_

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó Peter. Esa noche no se enteraba de nada-._

_- ¿De qué va esto? Es la contraseña más rara que he visto nunca –comentó Gis mirando a Peter extrañada, quien se encogió de hombros dando a entender que él no sabía nada-._

_James miró a Remus esperanzado. Él era un desastre para las adivinanzas, de modo que podrían soplarle la respuesta, y aún así fallar. Y, desde luego, no podía contar con Sirius quien ya estaba resoplando, como siempre que algo no iba como él quería. Y, por supuesto, podía descartar a Peter y Gisele, que miraban la puerta como si les fuese a atacar._

_Remus le miró de reojo, y suspiró._

_- Sigo pensando que es una forma cutre de llevar la seguridad –le dijo en voz baja-._

_Había pasado toda la noche diciendo eso. Cuando estaban ultimando los detalles de la broma, James recordó que la contraseña de Ravenclaw era distinta. Había ido a la torre de los águilas varias veces ese año, debido a sus tareas de Premio Anual, y en todas las ocasiones había necesitado ayuda de otros alumnos. En esa ocasión, lo más sensato era recurrir a Remus. El muchacho aceptó intentarlo, pero le seguía pareciendo que no era un método que se asegurara correctamente el bienestar de los estudiantes._

_- ¿Y bien? –preguntó James-._

_- A ver –suspiró Remus-. Algo que es pálido a la par que hermoso, que se ve mal por la tarde pero perfecto de noche, y que brilla por encima de todo. Está claro que es mi vieja amiga, la luna._

_El picaporte le dio por válida la respuesta, y los cinco pasaron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Dentro, aún quedaba una pareja en la sala común, pero estaban demasiado distraídos consigo mismos como para notar que cinco pares de pies pasaban al lado de ellos. _

_- Bien, Gis, desde aquí ya no podemos seguir nosotros –dijo Remus mirando las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones femeninas-._

_- Tengo que llevarme la capa –susurró la chica-. ¡Aún no puedo creer que tengáis una!_

_James se sacó una pequeña botella de la túnica, y se la tendió._

_- Hagamos que esto salga bien, y te la dejaré siempre que quieras. _

_Gis se la arrebató con garbo._

_- Es un trato –afirmó con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Cómo se en qué champú tengo que echarlo?_

_Lily le había dado la idea al verla frotándose la cabeza porque Jane la había arrancado unos mechones de pelo. Al escuchar la pregunta, Remus se echó una mano a la cabeza._

_- Fallo... –murmuró Sirius-._

_- En el de fresas –contestó James al mismo tiempo-._

_Gis asintió, y Sirius se contuvo la risa, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Remus. Se destaparon, asegurándose que no estaban visibles desde el sofá donde permanecía la pareja, y ella se echó la capa por encima, desapareciendo en el acto. Aún nervioso, Remus les empujó a los otros tres hasta detrás de un torre de libros que se había formado en una esquina, y que los tapaba a los cuatro._

_- ¿Con que champú de fresas, eh? –preguntó Sirius codeando a su mejor amigo mientras dejaba escapar una silenciosa carcajada-._

_- Me ofendes, Pad –le contestó este sin perder la chulería-. Ya sabes que yo soy un hombre detallista. Después de tantos baños compartidos en el baño de prefectos, uno acaba viendo cuál es el champú._

_- Me pregunto si esa historia la haría tanta gracia a Lily –comentó Peter en voz alta, cortando la risa de James-._

_Sirius se rió más alto, sin poder evitarlo, y la pareja del sofá se separó bruscamente, haciendo un sonido de ventosa. Los cuatro aguantaron la respiración, al tiempo que agudizaban el oído, por si Gis necesitaba que desviaran la atención hacia ellos. Sin embargo, los novios parecieron creer que se lo habían inventado, porque volvieron a besarse tranquilamente. _

_Remus le pegó una colleja a Sirius iracundo. _

_- ¡Cada día estás más imbécil! –le espetó en voz baja-._

_- ¡Y tú cada día más soso! –respondió Sirius frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la nuca adolorida-. Remus, hay que darle un poco de picante a la vida._

_- ¡Es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos como colarnos en la sala común de otra casa! –intentó hacerles razonar-._

_- Moony, colega, ten en cuenta que llevábamos tiempo muy tranquilos. Había que volver de forma grande, que sino, nos pierden el respeto –le dijo James pasándole el brazo por el hombro-._

_- Es verdad Remus. Hay que demostrar que los merodeadores somos ¡Ahhhh!_

_De pronto una mano había surgido del aire, y había agarrando a Peter del cuello. Gisele se tapaba la boca para reír, mientras James le quitaba la capa, y Remus alzaba la varita hacia la pareja, que se había levantado y buscaba por la sala, también armados. _

_Afortunadamente, la torre de libros seguía tapándolos, por lo que pudo apuntarles sin ser visto._

_- ¡Confundus! -exclamó en voz baja, dando de lleno en el pecho de la chica, que había estado a punto de pillarles-._

_La muchacha desenfocó los ojos, y comenzó a buscar al lado opuesto de la habitación. Su novio la miró extrañado, y luego se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban. De pronto, y desde la dirección inesperada, se oyó:_

_- ¡Desmaius! _

_El chico cayó a tiempo para que James se quitara la capa de invisibilidad, y le cogiera antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. Con ayuda de Sirius, le tumbó en el sofá, mientras Peter dejaba inconsciente también a la chica._

_Sin más testigos, salieron de la torre lo más deprisa que les permitían sus piernas, aún temiendo que algún estudiante se habría alarmado y bajara por las escaleras._

_- ¡No sabía que vuestras travesuras daban tanta adrenalina! –exclamó Gisele contenta, cuando estaba en el pasillo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Remus y miradas de complicidad de los otros tres amigos-._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

- ¡Estoy deseando ver ese pelo multicolor! –exclamó James-.

Sirius se rió, dándole la razón. Se sentía bien volver a las viejas costumbres.

- Vale, ahora volviendo a mi –llamó la atención de su amigo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que a Kate se la pase el mosqueo?

- Además de las bromas, ¿también tengo que encargarme de esto? –preguntó James divertido-.

- Tampoco ideaste algo tan original, Prongs. Además, yo he actuado más que tú este año.

- Pero sigue sin valer para que yo haga tu trabajo, Pad –le respondió entre risas-.

Sirius bufó, fingiéndose molesto.

- Vale, no me ayudes. Me buscaré otro mejor amigo que sea más solidario...

James se echó a reír ante el melodrama de su colega.

- Podrías escribirle una carta de amor...

Sirius se ofendió de verdad en esa ocasión.

- Eso es de mariquitas, Prongs.

James dejó de reírse, algo picado.

- Así fue como me declaré yo –afirmó con un toque de orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, su carta había dado los resultados más que esperados-.

- Claro, y ya por eso deja de ser una ñoñería –ironizó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco-.

Ambos habían descendido hacia el campo, y habían bajado de las escobas, cargándolas sobre sus hombres hasta el castillo.

- Pues búscate la vida, colega –comentó James encogiéndose de hombros-. Mi reserva de ideas está en números rojos por hoy.

El chico Black ya no prestaba atención a su amigo, sino que observaba atentamente unos rosales plantados al lado de los arbustos que rodeaban los vestuarios.

- ¿Y si la llevo flores? –le preguntó mirando las rosas amarillas cuyos capullos se abrían hacia él-.

James le miró extrañado unos segundos.

- Por fin piensas como es debido, Pad. ¿Qué te has tragado al respirar?

Sirius no escuchó su broma, pues estaba pensando en que con semejante presente, su novia le perdonaría ese, y los próximos tres despistes que tuviera. El problema, era como entrar en el Gran Comedor con un ramo de rosas y que nadie le viera. Comenzó a cortar las rosas, hasta llegar a cinco, y las juntó en un ramo improvisado.

_- Reducio_ –murmuró apuntando al ramo con la varita-.

- ¿Qué haces, mendrugo? –preguntó James viendo como el ramo disminuía de tamaño, hasta quedar del tamaño de una pluma-.

- Las reduzco para que nadie me vea con esto, Prongs. Tengo una reputación que mantener –contestó Sirius alzando la barbilla orgulloso-.

- Que imbécil eres, colega –rió dándole una colleja-.

OO—OO

El director Dumbledore paseaba inquieto por su despacho. Encima de su escritorio, descansaba la edición de El Profeta de ese día, abierto por la página 32. El titular que rezaba era su motivo de alarma. No estaba en portada, pues el asesinato de diecisiete muggles era la gran noticia del día, pero no tardaría en ser el tema principal, máxime cuando pudieran sacar más jugo al asunto. Y podrían, sin duda.

Al ver la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo, de un hombre demacrado, aterrorizado, y con aspecto de loco, todos los acontecimientos referentes a ese tema, pasaban por su mente. La mayoría de las cosas ocurridas en los últimos meses, en mayor o menor medida, estaban relacionadas con ello. ¿En qué momento se vio él involucrado? Lo recordaba perfectamente.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_9 de junio de 1977_

_Le había sorprendido recibir noticias de esa mujer, después de tantos años, pero Elizabeth Williams en persona, estaba sentada enfrente de él. Su cabello estaba más corto que la última vez que la vio, su rostro más adulto, y definitivamente su sonrisa no estaba impresa en su rostro como la última vez. Habían pasado veinte años, año arriba, año abajo, desde esa última tarde, desde que esa antigua alumna se había graduado en Hogwarts, y se había despedido de todos. _

_Dumbledore había recibido su carta apenas dos días antes, y ahora la tenía en su despacho, sentada, pareciendo más pequeña debido a su estado de ánimo, y temblando como una hoja por el llanto. La había tendido un pañuelo, y esperaba pacientemente a que se calmara lo suficiente para que le contara el motivo de tan inesperada visita. Desde luego, estaba al corriente de su situación, pero no sabía qué podía hacer él para ayudarla. Sin embargo, haría todo lo que pudiera por ella. Si Albus Dumbledore tenía debilidad por una generación, era a la que pertenecía esa mujer. Les había conocido como profesor, enseñándoles a transformar cerillas en gusanos, y les había despedido como director. La primera clase que se graduaba con él en ese cargo. Les recordaba a todos. Algunos habían permanecido a su lado, uniéndose a la entonces recien formada Orden del Fénix, otros, como Elizabeth, habían seguido sus vidas lejos, y otros, desgraciadamente, no le habían sobrevivido._

_Por fin Elizabeth calmó un poco sus sollozos, y se apartó su rubio cabello del rostro, mirándole con sus ojos azules repletos de lágrimas contenidas._

_- Usted conoce mi situación, director. Sé que usted lo sabe todo. _

_Albus asintió con la cabeza lentamente._

_- He oído muchas cosas, Elizabeth, y me he informado del resto. _

_La mujer sorbió por la nariz, y se pasó el pañuelo por debajo de los ojos. Le miró con más determinación, recordándole a esa tozuda niña que, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió sacar un Extraordinario en su TIMO de Transformaciones._

_- Señor, ni mis hijos ni yo, somos culpables de nada. Somos tan víctimas como los demás. Desde luego, más que muchos -Dumbledore volvió a asentir-. Pero estoy sola en esto. Mi cuñado hace lo que puede por nosotros, pero no es suficiente._

_- ¿Tienes problemas económicos, Elizabeth? –quiso saber el director-._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza._

_- Ya quisiera yo que mis problemas se resolviesen con dinero. Vengo a pedirle por mis hijos._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ellos?_

_- Su vida estos últimos tres meses ha sido una pesadilla. Su mundo ha dado un giro de 360 grados, y ahora mismo están solos. No he podido evitar que fueran a la escuela, pues debían terminar el curso, pero allí lo han pasado peor aún. Todo el mundo les conoce, les señala con el dedo, les han llegado a atacar. Mi única preocupación es su seguridad. Ellos solo son víctimas de esta situación._

_- ¿Quieres que los traiga a Hogwarts? –preguntó el profresor comprendiendo-. Si allí han tenido problemas, imagínate aquí, querida. Una de las víctimas estudiaba aquí, sus amigos están aquí. Si en Alemania están indignados, aquí están furiosos. Solo conseguiríamos ponerles más en riesgo._

_- No si no saben quienes son –le interrumpió la mujer-. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, director. Pueden registrarse con mi apellido, pueden inventarse alguna excusa. Solo será un año, después me los llevaré otra vez. –le miró con súplica-. He recurrido a usted, porque sé que no le cegará la ira, porque sé que comprenderá mi postura. Usted puede mantenerlos a salvo. _

_Dumbledore se levantó, y caminó pensativo hacia el mueblebar, repleto de botellitas llenas de recuerdos. Recuerdos de toda una vida, de un millón de personas que había conocido. Se quedó mirándolas, perdido en su mente._

_- ¿Qué tal están tus hijos, a nivel emocional? –dijo tras un rato, girándose a mirarla-. Si acepto tu pedido, estarán en el mismo curso que los amigos del asesinado. Pueden escuchar comentarios, palabras desagradables, cargadas de dolor y furia. ¿Están preparados para aguantarlo todo en silencio?_

_- Jeff es un chico tranquilo. No dirá nada, está acostumbrado a llevar su dolor por dentro. Con Sadie... hablaré. Es una buena muchacha, pero con un carácter más difícil. Pero le aseguro que no serán un problema para usted ni para nadie. Un año, y me los llevaré. Nadie lo sabrá. Tiene mi palabra._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Nadie lo sabrá nunca, había prometido. Sin embargo, esa promesa no se había cumplido, y las consecuencias estaban encima de su escritorio, escritas en papel, en un rincón de la página 32.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Por cosas habladas en esa conversación, llegó a intuir ciertos aspectos que se le negaban con los hechos del día anterior. Su antigua alumna, a la que había ayudado, poniéndose en juego a sí mismo y muchos de sus alumnos, le había engañado. No era tan víctima como había dado a entender. Y quizá sus hijos tampoco... Pero eso podía saberlo fácilmente.

Se dirigió a su mesa y escribió rápidamente una escueta nota. Tras mandar a Fawkes con ella, se puso a pensar en los dos muchachos. Les había conocido a finales de agosto, cuando su madre les mandó al castillo, unos días antes de empezar el curso. Ahí había incumplido otra regla. Los alumnos nunca se quedaban en Hogwarts durante el verano, pero a ellos les había permitido estar unos días. Tenía que protegerlos, se decía a sí mismo cuando dudaba.

Cuando llegaron, pudo ver mucho de ellos. Sin duda, ambos estaban devastados con lo ocurrido, aunque cada uno lo exteriorizaba de una manera. Elizabeth le había contado que Jeff era un chico tímido, pero el muchacho apenas levantaba la mirada del suelo. Un chico tranquilo. En caso de haberle puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador, sería un Hufflepuff de los pies a la cabeza. Sadie, por el contrario, era todo lo que había dicho su madre y más. Tenía un carácter muy difícil, y una mirada soberbia, que encajaría pefectamente en la expresión de un Slytherin y un Gryffindor por igual.

En unos minutos, sabría si lo ocurrido el día anterior, era conocimiento de los muchachos, o no. Tenía que resolver esa duda antes que de que la Ministra de Magia se le echara encima.

OO—OO

En el Gran Comedor, la mayoría del alumnado se disponía a desayunar, pues solos algunas excepciones preferían madrugar un sábado. Lily charlaba animadamente con Remus y Peter, mientras este último le robaba discretamente las tostadas a su amigo, que estaba muy concentrado en solucionar con la chica los problemas de Aritmancia. James y Sirius llegaron a tiempo para que este último le arrancara a Peter una tostada de la mano.

- Buenos días, peña. No veáis que sol hace –saludó James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia-.

Remus percibió su buen humor, y sonrió levemente, imaginándose la conversación que vendría ahora. Al fin y al cabo, él ya había hablado con Lily.

- De muy buen humor te has levantado –le respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Tiene que ver eso con que Jane Green esté ahora en la enfermería con el pelo con más colores que el arco iris?

Peter se atragantó con la tostada, y Sirius, fingiendo una tos para ocultar su risa, le comenzó a dar golpes en la espalda.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo ha acabado con el pelo así? –preguntó James con total inocencia. La mentira era lo suyo-.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto, James! –le recriminó Lily-. No es casualidad que ayer ella me molestara, y que hoy haya acabado con el pelo así...

- ¿No estarás diciendo que has sido tú? ¡Ay mi Lily, toda una merodeadora!

Lily frunció el ceño.

- No te quieras quedar conmigo. Lo has hecho tú y el diablo de tu amigo, seguro –dijo señalando a Sirius con la cabeza-.

Este fingió indignación.

- ¡Oye pelirroja! Que nosotros somos unos chicos muy tranquilos y no nos dedicamos a esas gamberradas.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada, y él se limitó a robarle otra tostada a Peter.

- Además, si según tú hemos sido nosotros. ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? –la preguntó James mirando de reojo a Remus-.

Este se llevó la taza a los labios, ocultando la sonrisa burlona que nacía en sus labios. Había sido una mala idea que James y Sirius decidieran madrugar para jugar al quidditch, el día después de hacer la broma. Al ver a la chica, y saber que ambos habían madrugado, Lily había sacado conclusiones equivocadas. Claro está, que él no había hecho nada para autoinculparse.

- Os libráis porque no tengo pruebas –anunció Lily relajando un poco el ceño-. Pero si las tuviera, os habría denunciado a McGonagall yo misma.

- ¡Lily, eres mi novia! –protestó James casi sin creerse lo que oía-.

- Y también soy Premio Anual. Al igual que tú, James. Que se te olvida fácilmente cuando pasas mucho rato con este.

- Yo soy una gran compañía, pelirroja. Lo aprenderás con el tiempo –presumió Sirius sonriéndola con la boca llena de mermelada-.

De pronto recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, y se giró a tiempo para ver apartarse la mano de Gisele.

- No se habla con la boca llena –le regañó con humor-.

A su lado, Grace se sentó gruñendo levemente.

- ¿Y a esta qué la pasa? –preguntó Sirius señalándola con la cabeza-.

- Que me han hecho madrugar...

Todos miraron el gran reloj que se asomaba por una de las ventanas, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, pese a que ya se acercaba el mediodía.

- Por cierto Lily –comentó Gis-. ¿A qué no adivinas quién ha recibido la Beca Merlín en el lugar de James?

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Mark! –exclamó Gis, y Lily sonrió con alegría-. Estaba en el vestíbulo celebrándolo con sus amigos. Al parecer se va a ir a Beauxbatons.

- Me alegro por él. Era lo que quería -afirmó Lily con una sonrisa sincera-.

- ¡Y aún así salgo ganando yo! –exclamó James pasando un brazo por sus hombros, en un toque de fingida posesividad-. Ey, Grace. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

- Mejor –murmuró Grace aún con voz dormida-. Ya casi no me duele.

James le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su mejor amigo, como si él tuviera la culpa de que hubiera estado a punto de perder a una cazadora. De hecho, razones no le faltaban, pero el hombro de Grace solo había recibido un pequeño golpe, y solo tendría que tener cuidado con él en los entrenamientos de esa semana.

- ¿No ha llegado el correo? –preguntó Gis, mirando el cielo extrañada-.

De pronto, como si la hubieran oído, decenas de lechuzas entraron por las ventanas y se extendieron por todo el comedor, buscando a sus dueños. El Profeta cayó justo delante de Lily, encima de los apuntes de Aritmancia de Remus, y una lechuza marrón oscuro comenzó a revolotear sobre las cabezas de los chicos, sin encontrar a su dueña. Sirius la reconoció.

- ¡Irie, ven pequeña! –la llamó-.

La lechuza se posó delante de él, pero cuando fue a coger la carta que tenía atada a la pata, le pegó un mordisco.

- ¡Serás...!

- Solo faltaba que también te pelearas con una lechuza –le interrumpió Grace observando la escena con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo-.

- ¿No es la de Kate? –preguntó Gis extrañada-.

- Sí. Pero no me quiere dar la carta, la muy...

- La carta es para Kate, Sirius. La lechuza solo hace su trabajo –le explicó Lily leyendo por encima la portada de El Profeta-. Han matado a diecisiete muggles...

- ¿Eso no va a acabar nunca? –preguntó Peter con el semblante cargado de tristeza-.

- Hasta que no acaben con ese loco no lo harán –le contestó Remus con un suspiro-. Todo va porque... ¡Sirius, deja ya al pobre animal!

Sirius había sacado la varita e intentaba quemarle las plumas al pájaro, para conseguir la carta. Irie se vengó sobrevolándole y dándole un picotazo en la cabeza.

- Dámela a mi, anda. Yo se la daré a Kate –la dijo Gis a la lechuza-.

- Es un pajarraco, Gis. No te a entender solo porque tú...

Pero Sirius se tuvo que comer sus palabras, pues la lechuza se posó con ternura en el hombro de la chica, y levantó la pata para que esta pudiera sacarla la misiva.

- Esta me tiene manía –susurró Sirius mirándola con rencor-.

- Quizá Kate la informó de que estaba enfadada contigo, y que no te dejara cotillear en su correo privado –sugirió James riéndose-.

Sin embargo, ya por cabezonería, Sirius se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrancó la carta a Gisele de las manos. Observó la caligrafía que había escrito el nombre de su novia, y suspiró.

- Por la letra, deduzco que es de Denise –informó-.

- Perfecto. Ahora devuélvesela a Gis –le exigió Grace-.

- Ni hablar –protestó, guardándosela dentro de la túnica-. Así tengo un rehén. Se la daré a cambio de que me perdone.

OO—OO

En ese momento, Kate bajaba camino al Gran Comedor. Con suerte, quizá no coincidiera con Sirius, y él seguiría en el campo de quidditch. La verdad es que había tenido que incumplir su idea de no bajar en absoluto, pues la habían entrado mucha hambre de repente.

Iba pensando en cómo comportarse si por mala suerte Sirius estaba en el comedor, que no notó nada raro, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, a las puertas del comedor. La gente susurraba en voz baja, leyendo algo en El Profeta y, lo que más la alarmaba, algunos la señalaban o se la quedaban mirando cuando pasaba. Algo estaba claro, fuera lo que fuera, no era buena noticia.

- ¡Kate! –la llamó alguien detrás suyo-.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Derek Rumsfelt andando apresuradamente hacia ella, con el mismo rostro que los demás. La miró preocupado durante un segundo, y después volvió a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí –contestó perpleja-. Pero creo que me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?

- ¿No lo has leído? –la preguntó más serio-.

- ¿El qué?

El muchacho hizo una señal, y sus amigos se acercaron con tres periódicos. Él cogió uno, abierto por la mitad, y la señaló una noticia que la heló la sangre. Se quedó mirando el titular sin poder creérselo, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza instintivamente.

- ¿Kate? –se escuchó a Derek llamarla preocupado-.

Pero ella le oía muy lejano. Se sentía como en una especie de shock, pues era imposible lo que estaba leyendo. Eso no podía ser cierto, no podía... Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a hiperventilar, y sintió una mano grande posarse en su cintura, como si temiera que fuera a derrumbarse. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Antes tenía que llegar donde sus amigos. Allí todo estaría mejor.

- Perdona... –le dijo a Derek con voz autómata, y comenzó a andar hacia el comedor con la mirada aún perdida-.

- ¡Kate! No has leído lo otro –la llamó Derek aún más preocupado-.

Pero ella ya no le oía. Solo quería llegar hasta sus amigos, y que estos la dijeran que era una broma muy cruel. En ese momento, el estar enfadada con Sirius por una tontería tan absurda como olvidar un aniversario, la parecía lo más estúpido del mundo.

Por eso, cuando llegó hacia donde ellos estaban hablando y riéndose, le dio un toque en el hombro, y cuando se apartó, se sentó en su regazo, buscando consuelo.

- ¿Eso es que me has perdonado? –la preguntó entre burlón y, ¿por qué no?, un poco aliviado-.

Kate solo respondió respirando con un poco más de tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás bien, Kate? –la preguntó Grace mirándola extrañada-.

- Has recibido una carta de tu hermana –la comunicó Gis esperando que animara así la cara-.

Kate siguió comportándose como si no les oyera. Sirius se palpó en el pecho la misiva de su hermana, consciente de que si eso no la había hecho saltar de alegría y lanzarse sobre la carta, era porque algo malo ocurría.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

Kate pareció salir de una ensoñación, y les miró uno a uno con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos la miraban preocupados. Su mirada se posó, por último, en El Profeta que tenía Lily en las manos, que había quedado olvidado.

- ¿No lo habéis leído? –preguntó algo extrañada-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando el periódico y luego a su amiga-.

Kate escondió la cara en el cuello de su novio, incapaz de contarlo por sí misma.

- Página 32 –dijo escuetamente-.

Lily compartió una mirada con James, y se apresuró a buscar la página indicada. Su novio la ayudó a extender el periódico sobre la mesa, y los dos se inclinaron para leerlo. De inmediato, sus caras mostraron el mismo terror que se leía en los ojos de Kate.

- ¡Decidnos de una vez qué pasa! –exigió Grace a punto de arrancarles el periódico-.

Lily y James se volvieron a mirar, y ella se le acercó para abrazarle por la cintura. James tenía un nudo en la garganta, y no podría hablar aunque se jugara la vida en ello. Sin dejar de abrazarle, Lily se dispuso a leer la fatal noticia para todos sus amigos:

**EL MORTÍFAGO BERNARD DUNCKER ESCAPA DE NURMENGARD**

El peligroso mortífago Bernard Duncker, quien el pasado marzo asesinó al magistrado Richard Johnson, a su esposa, y a sus hijos de 16 y 5 años, ha escapado de la prisión de Nurmengard, donde llevaba encarcelado desde entonces. La fuga tuvo lugar ayer, a primera hora de la tarde, y el mortífago contó con la colaboración de su hermano, Gerard Duncker. Este, auror de profesión, se había vuelto a ganar la confianza de sus superiores, desmarcándose públicamente de las creencias radicales de su hermano. Sin embargo, ayer penetró en el interior de la fortaleza, con la excusa de una falsa detención, y ayudó a Duncker a escapar, hiriendo a un centinela en la huída.

Pese a que se han unido todos los aurores del norte de Europa, al cierre de esta edición no se sabe nada del prófugo, ni de su hermano. El Ministerio de Magia alemán, asegura que ha ordenado vigilar en todo momento la vivienda y comunicaciones a esta de la esposa de Duncker, quien, en primer momento, no parece haber colaborado en la huída.

Como todos saben, el pasado 12 de marzo, Bernard Duncker atacó a los Johnson en la ciudad de Scheibenhard, fronteriza entre Alemania y Francia. La familia estaba al completo, y no pudieron escapar de la varita de Duncker que...

Lily dejó de leer. Esa parte ya la conocían de sobra. Además, su voz había comenzado a romperse a medida que tenía más información. A su alrededor, los demás se habían quedado en silencio, aguantando la inspiración. Ahora la de Kate no era la única cara cubierta por el dolor. Nada quedaba de la mirada burlona de Sirius, de la expresión bonachona de Peter, de la imperceptible sonrisa de Remus, ni de la sonrisa divertida de Gisele. Incluso Grace había despertado de golpe.

Durante unos minutos, todos se miraron en silencio, incapaces de romper la falsa calma que se había creado. Remus cogió el periódico y se dispuso a leer él mismo la noticia, con Peter espiando por encima de su hombro. Los demás seguían negándose la verdad. Se oían de fondo las voces de los demás compañeros, y los chicos se preguntaron como es que no se habían percatado de que el ambiente en el comedor había cambiado, y las risas y conversaciones alegres se habían sustituido por cuchicheos, murmuraciones, y que les miraban a ellos con una mezcla de pena y miedo. Habían estado tan concentrados en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, que no se habían dado cuenta de nada hasta que Kate trajo la noticia.

- ¿Es posible? –preguntó Grace con la voz tomada. El sonido de su voz sobresaltó a los demás, que la miraron extrañados-. Quiero decir, ¿sabéis de alguien que haya escapado de allí?

- Con ayuda de un auror no es tan difícil –comentó Remus-. No entiendo como el Ministerio Alemán ha confiado en ese hombre.

- Supongo que pensaron que el hecho de ser hermanos no significa que estuvieran de acuerdo.

- Pues sería lógico sospecharlo –murmuró Gis con rencor-. Al fin y al cabo están cortados por el mismo patrón, llevan la misma sangre corrompida. Yo no habría dudado...

- ¿Crees que yo voy a ser un mortífago? –preguntó Sirius con resentimiento ante su suposición-.

Le miraron extrañados, hasta que analizaron las palabras de Gisele. Ella misma farfulló una disculpa a su amigo. También es cierto que por ser familia no se puede presuponer nada. Sirius la había dado el ejemplo: lo que era Regulus, y lo que jamás sería él.

- Después de todo lo que ha hecho, encima le ha funcionado el plan de huída. La vida no es justa –comentó James con voz amarga-.

Era extraño oírle ese tono, pero era como volver a revivir otra vez la noticia de la muerte de Richard. Eso solo provocaba que se volvieran a abrir todas las heridas de nuevo.

- ¿Creéis que querrá acabar con el resto de la familia como decía Rachel? –preguntó Peter de pronto-.

Los demás se envararon en el asiento. Rachel había mencionado que les habían escondido a ella y a sus padres porque los mortífagos querían acabar con todo el que llevara el apellido Johnson. ¿Habría escapado para eso Bernard Duncker? Rachel estaba en Hogwarts, en lugar seguro. Pero, ¿y sus padres? Y si Duncker había conseguido escapar de Nurmengard, ¿podría encontrarla aún en Hogwarts? Remus se levantó de un saltó, haciendo que sus amigos soltaran un grito ahogado.

- Cálmate Remus. Aquí no va a entrar –le susurró Lily adivinando sus intenciones-.

- Si ha conseguido escapar de Nurmengard...

- No sabe que ella está aquí –le interrumpió su amiga-. Y mucho menos va a averiguarlo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Por qué todos nos miran? –preguntó Grace mirando alrededor-.

- Richard era nuestro amigo –contestó James encogiéndose de hombros, y sin levantar la vista de la mesa-.

- Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo...

- Y lo estábamos haciendo –la comunicó Peter mirando el periódico como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo-.

Todos se congelaron mirándole, y hasta Remus rectificó sus intenciones de salir corriendo hacia el tercer piso. Por la cara de Peter, había algo más, y era aún más alarmante que la anterior noticia.

OO—OO

Sadie y Jeff entraron en el despacho del director, llevando en las manos la carta que el fénix de este les había entregado. Desde que se habían levantado, no se habían separado ni un momento. Puede que no se llevaran muy bien, pero como ocurrió la noche de luna llena del pasado octubre, en momentos de riesgo preferían estar juntos. Cuando iban camino para desayunar, habían recibido la notificación, y allí estaban.

Sadie cogió aire, y después de mirar una última vez a su hermano, llamó a la puerta del despacho. Ambos sabían que en algún momento el director querría saber cuan informados estaban de la noticia de la huída, pero no esperaban que les llamara tan pronto.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta en persona, incapaz de permanecer sentado en su silla con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su rostro no expresaba muchas emociones. Quizás los que más le conocieran podrían leer en sus ojos la preocupación y el desasosiego que le producía no saberlo todo por una vez.

- Pasad –les dijo con voz algo dura, y aún así, educada-.

Los hermanos se adentraron en el despacho, y se sentaron en las sillas que el profesor les indicó, permaneciendo él de pie. Se inclinó sobre su mesa, y recogió El Profeta, tendiéndoselo a Jeff, que lo tomó con las manos temblando.

- Quiero que me contéis todo lo que sepáis –ordenó-.

Sadie se inclinó hacia su hermano, para leer lo que ya se imaginaba. "El mortífago Bernard Duncker escapa de Nurmengard". Sin embargo, el haberlo sabido de antemano, no evitó que la emoción inundara su cuerpo al ver confirmada la noticia.

- Disculpe director. Creo que la noticia está clara –dijo en un intento de sonar educada-.

- ¿Cuánto sabíais de esto muchachos? ¡Y decidme! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, ha salido a la luz pública lo que se prometió que quedara en secreto?

Sadie le miró extrañada, pero Jeff, quien no había levantado la vista, produjo un sonido ahogado.

- ¿Cómo...? –le preguntó el muchacho al director, mirándole implorante-.

Su hermana no entendía nada, y tuvo que inclinarse más, para leer el recuadro colocado en una esquina de la página, como información adicional a la noticia principal. Se quedó blanca, más de lo que era, al leer el titular. Eso sí era inesperado. Siempre habían contado con que tendrían algunos días más, antes de que esa parte de la historia se supiera.

- No sabéis nada de esto –adivinó Dumbledore mirándoles de hito en hito-.

- No, ellos no lo saben –contestó una voz tras ellos-.

Sadie y Jeff la habrían reconocido en cualquier lugar. Se levantaron de sus asientos de un salto, y se dieron la vuelta a tiempo para ver a su madre salir de la chimenea. La visita les había sorprendido a los tres, y no parecía planeada, pues Elizabeth llevaba su túnica de estar por casa, con el delantal por encima, y respiraba agitadamente. Instintivamente, Jeff salió corriendo a sus brazos, y escondió la cara en su cuello, buscando la seguridad que le faltaba en ese momento.

Dumbledore no hizo nada por evitarlo, y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer abrazara a su hijo con todo el amor del mundo. Después desvió su atención a la chica, que miraba a su madre y a su hermano con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Sadie? –la llamó la mujer algo temerosa-.

De pronto, y sorprendiéndolos a todos, Sadie gimió y se lanzó hacia su madre, con más desesperación aún que Jeff. Este se apartó para dejarlas abrazarse, y Sadie comenzó a llorar como hacia años que no lo hacía. Ahora sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. No bastaba con saber lo que iba a ocurrir, sino que los imprevistos había aparecido el mismo día, para complicarles todo a ella y a Jeff. Y el ver a su madre allí, la había sentir segura de nuevo, como si fuese una niña pequeña que necesitase protección. La invadían mil sentimientos a la vez: incertidumbre, alegría, miedo, desconfianza... Y el abrazo de su madre parecía hacerlos más pequeños, más livianos.

- ¿Cómo, cómo...? –intentó preguntarla, pero las lágrimas la impedían hablar y pensar con claridad-.

- Shhh –la dijo su madre acariciando su pelo con tranquilidad-. Ya hablaremos. Todo irá bien.

Sadie asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Su madre levantó la mirada, y por primera vez miró al director, y su rostro se ensombreció.

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que debes explicarme, Elizabeth –dijo este fingiendo indiferencia-.

- Sí –suspiró la mujer soltando a su hija-. Creo que ya es hora de que le cuente todo, director. Niños –les dijo volviéndose hacia sus hijos-. Idos un rato fuera.

- Pero...

- Sadie, esto tengo que hacerlo yo. Hagamos las cosas a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Sadie apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Se limpió orgullosamente las lágrimas, y salió del despacho antes que su hermano, sin mirar a su madre. La frialdad había vuelto a ella.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Jeff tuvo el impulso de escuchar por la puerta, pero habían echado un encantamiento de silencio. Se sentó con paciencia en los escalones, mientras que Sadie, por el contrario, comenzó a bajarlos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A desayunar –contestó Sadie con total tranquilidad-.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! A estas alturas todos lo habrán leído...

- Si no te atreves a ir, no me acompañes. Yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

Sin esperarle, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a descender la escalera. Jeff se quedó mirando la puerta del despacho, y después a su hermana, que desapareció por la esquina. Tomó la decisión al momento. No podía dejarla sola ante la idea de mil estudiantes contra ella.

OO—OO

- ¿Qué pone, Gus? –preguntó Sirius notando como Kate le apretaba más el cuello-.

Peter cogió aire, dispuesto a decir en voz alta la bomba:

**LOS HIJOS DE DUNCKER EN HOGWARTS**.

Según la información que ha llegado a nuestra redacción poco antes de su cierre, la trágica noticia no se limita solo a la huída del mortífago. Al parecer, desde el inicio del curso, los compañeros y amigos del muchacho asesinado por Duncker, han compartido clases y dormitorio con sus hijos. Nos dicen nuestros informadores, que llegaron a Hogwarts al inicio del curso, matriculados en séptimo año, bajo la excusa de la beca Merlín, implantada para este curso por el Ministerio de Magia, y que se le ha ocultado su verdadera identidad al resto del alumnado. Al parecer, el mismo Albus Dumbledore estaba al conocimiento de quienes eran los chicos en realidad, y aún así no dudó en imponer su compañía a los muchachos que aún lloran la muerte de su compañero. Esto nos lleva a preguntarnos la seguridad de quién valora más el director de Hogwarts, y hasta qué punto puede prescindir de informar al Ministerio sobre lo ocurrido en el colegio. ¿Habrán estado ellos al corriente de la huída de su padre? ¿Compartirán con él las ideas radicales que han llevado a la muerte de inocentes? ¿Qué ocurrirá en Hogwarts tras saberse esta escandalosa información?

Mientras que la otra vez todos se fundieron en un incómodo silencio, esta vez las reacciones fueron muy distintas. Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, conscientes de que esa noticia solo podría referirse a dos personas: Sadie y Jeff.

De pronto, el comedor se quedó en silencio, y ellos también callaron para ver qué había ocurrido. Todo el mundo miraba hacia las puertas del comedor, por donde entraba Sadie con total tranquilidad y su altivez de costumbre, seguida de un nervioso Jeff.

- ¿Será verdad? –preguntó Remus con cautela-.

No quería adelantar acontecimientos, pero ahora más que nunca temía por Rachel. Con anterioridad era poco probable que Duncker descubriera que ella estaba en Hogwarts, pero si era cierto que Jeff y Sadie eran sus hijos, la cosa cambiaba. Recordó con alarma que la chica había reconocido sin remordimientos que había usado la legeremancia con todos. ¿Y si la había seguido usando? ¿Sabría de Rachel? ¿Lo aprovecharía para hacerla daño? Contuvo el impulso por segunda vez de ir corriendo al tercer piso. Tenía que conseguir información antes.

- Supongo que solo lo sabremos si hablamos con ellos –comentó Lily observando cómo los hermanos se sentaban en una esquina de la mesa-.

- Pues vamos –dijo Sirius haciendo ademán de levantarse-.

- Ahora no, Sirius. Esperemos a que no esté todo el colegio mirando –le detuvo la pelirroja agarrándole del brazo-.

- ¿Y por qué esperar? –preguntó James con voz grave, mientras se levantaba, ignorando las peticiones de su novia, y tomando el periódico de las manos de Peter-.

Sirius se apresuró a seguirle, y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia los extraños y misteriosos hermanos Williams, siendo conscientes de que la mirada de todo el comedor estaba sobre ellos.

Sadie se servía el desayuno fingiendo una tranquilidad desconcertante. No bajaba la mirada, ni la apartaba, sino que se la sostenía a aquellos que se habían atrevido a mirarla. Jeff, por el contrario, estaba más nervioso y torpe que de costumbre, y esa torpeza aumentó cuando su mirada coincidió con la de Nicole, y ella le devolvió una mirada fría, nada propia de ella. Después de eso, no había levantado la vista de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Sadie les miró enarcando una ceja, como desafiándolos a hablarles. Jeff no se movió. Sin dudar un momento, James tiró el periódico sobre el desayuno de Sadie, cuidadosamente doblado en la página 32.

- Decidme chicos. ¿Acaso es cierta la noticia con la que nos hemos levantado?

Su voz tenía una fingida jovialidad y buen humor, que escondía un tono bastante peligroso. Ambos lo notaron. James, sin duda, era uno de los más furiosos con esa verdad. Había confiado en los dos chicos, sobretodo en Sadie. Se había esforzado por ser amable, por integrarles, se había hecho su amigo. Y todo esto, sin saber que quizás eran los hijos del hombre que mató a su amigo. Tenía motivos para sentirse traicionado.

Jeff tragó fuerte, pero no levantó la vista del plato. Pudo notar como el comedor se había silenciado, y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Sin embargo, Sadie, pese a que también había percibido ese peligroso tono, no se amedrentó.

- ¿Qué parte? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. Incluso daba la impresión de estar de buen humor-. Da igual, todo es cierto.

James y Sirius se envararon, y dirigieron sus manos a sus bolsillos, dispuestos a sacar la varita.

- ¿Acaso tenéis problemas con eso? –preguntó Sadie poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita también-.

Por todo el comedor se oyeron gritos ahogados, y varios alumnos sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a unirse a James y Sirius.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Guarden todos sus varitas! –interrumpió la profesora McGonagall-.

Al oírla, Jeff levantó la mirada y Sirius bajó un poco su varita, pero James y Sadie no se movieron, y siguieron mirándose a los ojos, retándose. Él estaba demasiado concentrado observando sus próximos movimientos, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió unos brazos pasar por sus hombros, hasta sujetar su muñeca.

- Por favor –le susurró Lily al oído-.

Dudó un momento, pero continuó con la varita dirigida al pecho de Sadie.

- He dicho que guardéis las varitas –repitió McGonagall hablando muy despacio, y con la furia impregnada en sus palabras-. Y vosotros –añadió dirigiéndose a los hermanos-. Id al despacho del director, ahora mismo.

Por fin Sadie bajó la varita, y se dio la vuelta para volver por su camino sin esperar a su hermano. Este, lanzando una mirada de cautela al grupo, la siguió con paso más lento. McGonagall no apartó la mirada de ellos hasta que hubieron salido del comedor, y entonces encaró a sus alumnos, hablando especialmente para James.

- Voy a vigilarlos mucho hoy, y si producen algún altercado, me aseguraré de que les quiten sus privilegios.

Cuando se retiró la profesora, todo el comedor comenzó a hablar en voz alta sobre lo ocurrido. James, quien había retenido la respiración cuando oyó la amenaza de la profesora, soltó el aire al notar a Lily abrazándole por la espalda. Cogió sus manos, colocadas en su pecho, y las apretó con fuerza.

OO—OO

En la mesa de Slytherin, estaban más emocionados y habladores, pero no se debía al miedo y la indignación como en las demás casas. Muchos se encontraban encantados ante la idea de que los hijos del sanguinario Bernard Duncker estuvieran en Hogwarts, y se hubieran enfrentado a los Gryffindor.

- ¡Te dije que era verdad, Black! –susurró Avery emocionado-. Lo sabía desde el principio. Desaparecieron de Geisterhaus a finales de curso, y aparecen dos estudiantes nuevos en Hogwarts. ¡Era obvio! Ahora que ya les han descubierto, podremos iniciarles.

- ¡Avery cállate! –pidió Regulus con la cabeza a punto de estallarle-. Aquí no se inicia a nadie si no es con el permiso del Señor Tenebroso.

La verdad es que Regulus no sabía qué pensar. Era cierto que Avery se lo había dicho hacía tiempo, pero nunca creyó en las palabras de su compañero que, la verdad, no era el chico más brillante del colegio. Estaba convencido de que si el Señor de las Tinieblas habían enviado a los hijos de Duncker a Hogwarts por alguna misión, su prima Bella estaría enterada, y ella se encargaría de que él estuviera pendiente. Pero nadie había dicho nada.

Tampoco habían hablado nunca de Bernard Duncker. Regulus no se había atrevido a preguntarla a su prima por esa misión, pues, aunque jamás lo reconocería, le había afectado un poco saber que alguien tan cercano, como un amigo de su hermano, había fallecido. Ver a Sirius hundido, aunque fuera en la distancia, tampoco había sido una alegría para él.

Pero, ¿sería cierto? ¿Eran sus hijos? ¿Su Señor les había enviado? De ser así, ¿por qué Sadie no le había hablado de nada? Sabía que era mortífago. Y eso solo le desconcertaba más. Debía haberse preguntado más veces porque no había dicho nada a nadie de la iniciación que había visto en Hogsmeade. Claro, eso querría decir que les apoyaba. Pero, ¿por qué no le mencionó nada?

Según iba pensando, multitud de recuerdos iban pasando por su memoria, hasta llegar a la tarde anterior. "¿_Qué pasará cuando se acabe la guerra, cuando ganéis y ya no tengáis que luchar_?", le había dicho. No había caído en eso, pero la seguridad de que iban a ganar, le hizo pensar que era precisamente lo que ella quería. Entonces sonrió con alegría. Sadie Williams, o mejor dicho, Sadie Duncker era hija de un mortífago, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Cerca de él, Severus no pensaba en la noticia que tenía a todos emocionados. Por irónico que resultase, ese tema le parecía aburrido y sin interés. Sin embargo, le parecía mucho más preocupante que Lily, su Lily, estaba abrazando a Potter con una confianza que nunca la había visto, ni siquiera en tantos meses de amistad.

Cualquier persona pensaría que Snape estaba loco si le extrañaba que dos novios actuaran así, pero lo cierto es que él no se había enterado de la buena nueva. Le dio un leve codazo a Mary para llamar su atención, mientras sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago al ver a Potter coger una mano de su Lily y besarla con ternura.

- Oye Mary, ¿por qué se abrazan esos dos tan efusivamente? –preguntó queriendo sonar indiferente-.

La chica miró en su misma dirección, y le dedicó una mirada confusa.

- ¿No me digas que aún no te has enterado, Severus? –le preguntó-. Están juntos. Fue la comidilla del colegio ayer. Evans y Potter están saliendo. Increíble, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde tuviste la cabeza durante todo el día?

Severus se quedó sin habla. ¿Dónde tuvo la cabeza? Pues en la misteriosa carta de Lucius Malfoy y en la próxima reunión con el Señor Oscuro. ¿Sería verdad? No, no podía serlo. Seguramente el inútil de Potter había vuelto a levantar esos rumores para que no la pidieran citas a Lily. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero, ¿por qué ella no se enfadaba?

Intentaba buscar cualquier tipo de excusa que valiera para justificar lo que le había dicho Mary. No obstante, se quedó sin argumentos cuando vio que su Némesis se daba la vuelta, y cogía cariñosamente el mentón de Lily entre sus manos, para darla un tierno beso en los labios. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba y que comenzaba a tener sudores fríos cuando vio que ella, no solo no le paraba, sino que le respondía alegremente. Se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la vista de esos dos.

Había soportado la idea de que Lily saliera con Mark Bennet. Era consciente de que ella tenía que hacer su vida, y el chico no le caía especialmente mal. Era tranquilo y agradable. Claro que, después de verlos besándose, tampoco le había incluido en su lista de personas favoritas. Pero podía soportarlo. Siempre supo que Lily no era para él. Era demasiado guapa, demasiado inteligente, demasiado dulce, demasiado perfecta... No era para él. ¡Pero tampoco era para alguien como Potter! Precisamente, de entre todos los hombres del mundo, ¿Potter? El destino parecía querer reírse de él.

Sabía que lo había perdido todo aquella tarde en el lago, al pronunciar esas dos palabras que ahora le dolían, pero ese bastardo, engreído y matón de pacotilla también había estado involucrado. No podía comprender cómo podía estar ocurriendo todo eso. Echó otra mirada hacia la pareja, que ya no se besaba, pero que estaban sentados juntos, con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

Recordó en ese momento las palabras de Lily, un año atrás: "_No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío_". Esas palabras se le hicieron más reales que en ningún otro momento. Sus caminos se iban separando cada vez más. Y, por esta vez, James Potter volvía a ganar. Aunque, se prometió a sí mismo, eso no quería decir que la victoria fuera definitiva. Era un Slytherin, y como tal sabía esperar el momento adecuado para la venganza, y llegaría. Si James Potter creía que podía robarle a Lily sin pagar caro por ello, estaba muy equivocado.

OO—OO

Las puertas del Cuartel se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando al hombre que estaba de guardia esa mañana. Frank Longbottom, pese a saber que bajo el Fidelio ningún mortífago podría irrumpir allí, sacó la varita de su túnica y la alzó para recibir al visitante. Tomás Mendes entró como una exhalación, blandiendo en sus manos El Profeta de ese día.

- ¡¿Te lo puedes creer, Frank?! –exclamó furioso. El joven se sobresaltó, pues pocas veces le había visto así-. ¡Ahora mismo voy a Hogwarts a que Dumbledore me explique esto!

Al ver que el periódico estaba abierto por la página 32, comprendió lo que perturbaba a su compañero.

- Tranquilo Tomás. Quizá sea otra de las ocurrencias del periódico este. –intentó calmarle-. Lo de la huída de Duncker es un hecho, pero afirmar eso de sus hijos me parece demasiado.

- Pues a mi no –le espetó el hombre, aunque visiblemente más tranquilo. No quería pagar su frustración con su joven compañero-. Sé por mi hija que es cierto eso de que han llegado alumnos nuevos. No sé cuantos exactamente, solo lo habló con su madre. Pero esa parte es cierta.

- ¿Y qué dice Cora? ¿Podría coincidir?

- No lo sé. Tenía que entrar a Gringotts a las siete, así que no sé si lo ha leído siquiera –suspiró, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la habitación-. Tengo que aclarar esto, Frank. Me figuro que no soy el único padre preocupado.

Frank se sentó junto a él, y le palmeó la espalda con afecto.

- No, eso seguro. Si es cierto, Dumbledore va a tener que responder ante muchos. Pero quizá deberíais calmaros hasta que él pueda explicarse. Sabes que jamás hace nada sin un buen motivo.

- ¡Es fácil pedirte a ti calma Frank! ¡Tú no eres padre! Yo tengo a mi hija cerca de esos...

No terminó la frase, y se limitó a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Intenta apartar eso de tu mente, amigo. En caso de que sea cierto, es probable que los pobres diablos no tengan la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre.

- ¿Viste qué masacre hizo? –preguntó Tomás atónito-. Un hombre así educa a sus hijos de la misma forma. Tengo miedo de que se cree un enfrentamiento y esos muchachos dañen a algún alumno. No es difícil. El hijo mayor de Johnson iba a clase con mi hija, eran buenos amigos.

- Estoy seguro de que los profesores velarán por ellos.

- Gisele es muy impulsiva...

- No pienses en eso. Me dijiste una vez que tiene amigas más juiciosas. Ellas la detendrán en caso de que pierda los nervios.

Tomás asintió, confiando en eso. Algunas de esas chicas eran muy maduras, y esperaba que eso frenara a Gis. Lo que más sentía es que no estuviera Rachel, siempre tan tranquila, para calmarla. Aunque quizás esa chica se lo habría tomado peor que nadie. Los asesinados eran su familia. Eso le recordó algo.

- Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Alguien ha vigilado a los Perkins? Con ese loco suelto hay que tenerles protegidos las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Crees que intentará algo?

Frank suspiró.

- No lo sé. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que actuó la primera vez... –retuvo un escalofrío, de solo recordar la escena. Él, junto con Alice y Moody habían acudido allí en nombre del Ministerio Inglés. La escena había sido dantesca, y Alice se había sentido enferma pese a tanta preparación previa-. Fabian y Gideon se han pasado a alertarles, y pensábamos ponernos en contacto con Dumbledore para reforzar los hechizos de seguridad. ¿Sigue sin aparecer la chica?

- Sí... –suspiró Tomás-. La última vez que hablé con Dumbledore volvió a a asegurarme que la niña estaba en un lugar seguro. No entiendo qué quiere conseguir teniéndola lejos de sus padres, aparte de crearles una gran ansiedad. Le sugerí que podríamos acogerla en mi casa un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo esa niña ya es como una segunda hija para nosotros. Es la mejor amiga de Gisele. Pero Dumbledore se negó rotundamente. A veces me pregunto qué pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre.

- Confío en que con esta noticia cambie de opinión. No es bueno hacer experimentos con asesinos sueltos.

Volvieron a oír el sonido de la puerta, a la vez que se comenzaron a escuchar dos voces hablando entre sí. Eran dos mujeres, y Frank reconoció al instante la aguda voz de su esposa.

A los pocos instantes, Alice y Andrea entraron por la puerta, y la primera fue a saludarle con un roce de labios.

- ¿Lo habéis oído? –les preguntó a los dos-.

- ¿Lo de Duncker? Sí. ¡Como para no! –ironizó Tomás sin una pizca de humor-.

- Pensamos que quizá Dumbledore estaba aquí para dar órdenes al respecto. –comentó Andrea-. Hemos salido del Ministerio sin avisar a nadie, pensando que quizá vendría más gente.

- ¿Has dejado el departamento vacío? –preguntó Frank algo alarmado. En fin de semana solía haber menos personal, y dejar sin vigilancia el Departamento de Misterios no era una buena idea-.

- Ethan se quedó esperando noticias –le tranquilizó la mujer-. ¿Solo estáis vosotros?

- Dumbledore no ha convocado reunión, y hay mucha gente que seguramente aún no lo haya leído.

- ¡Pero hay que reforzar la seguridad de los Perkins! –exclamó Alice alarmada-. ¿No comentó que quizás se ocupaba él?

- No. Estuvimos esperando, pero como no se ponía en contacto, Fabian y Gideon decidieron ir ellos mismos a alertarles y vigilar los hechizos. Si no han avisado, es que todo va bien.

Tomás se levantó, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin poder disimular su inquietud.

- Y mientras, puede que sus hijos estén en Hogwarts.

- Pensé que eso era mentira –comentó Andrea sin comprender-. No le di crédito.

- No lo sabemos seguro –la contestó Frank intentando calmar ánimos-.

- Bueno, hay un modo de averiguarlo –intervino Alice de pronto-.

- ¿Cómo?

- La lista. La lista que hice de los participantes en el concurso de duelo. Están los nombres de todos los alumnos de séptimo, y el artículo decían que estaban en último año.

Tomás la urgió a comprobarlo, y Alice buscó la lista que estaba en el cajón de una mesa en uno de los despachos del cuartel, aún sin haber tenido tiempo de comenzar las investigaciones.

- Bien, veamos. Está Severus Snape.

- Ese muchacho ya estaba en el colegio –dijo Frank que le recordaba de sus últimos años en Hogwarts-. Era el rarito que se pasaba el día leyendo libros sobre Artes Oscuras.

- Jeffrey Williams. Este no me suena, pero claro, hay muchos que no. Katherine Hagman.

- Esa es amiga de Gisele –comentó Tomás-.

- Samantha Hinkes.

- ¿Será hija de Alexander Hinkes? Ese tío me da repelús –intervino Andrea-.

- También hay sospechas de que sea mortífago.

- Tú lo has dicho. Sospechas –comentó Frank bufando. En la mayoría de los casos no contaban más que con especulaciones-.

- Avery. Ese también es de siempre. El hijo de ese maniático. Roger Thomas. Este estaba en el club de ajedrez. Samantha Peaks también estaba. Lilianne Evans. Esta era la pelirroja que era tan sabelotodo.

- ¡Es cierto! –exclamó Frank riendo un poco-. Recuerdo que cuando estudiábamos para los EXTASIS quería que la dejáramos estar cerca para aprender ella también.

- ¿Quién más hay? –preguntó Andrea impaciente-.

- Grace Sandler. La hija de los millonarios.

- Otra amiga de Gisele.

- Amanda Tyler. Es antigua también. Y muy buena, por cierto. Marcus Mulciber.

- Si es como el padre será un sádico –comentó Frank arrugando la nariz-.

- Sí. Mark Bennet. Este chico también es muy bueno. Estaba en el club de ajedrez con Thomas y Peaks. Siempre los tres juntos. –continuó Alice leyendo los nombres de uno en uno-. Sirius Black.

- ¡De ese también me acuerdo! –comentó Frank menos contento-. Ese cuarteto me hizo sudar tinta cuando fui Premio Anual-.

- Kyle Heather. No me suena –levantó la mirada a sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros también. Al leer el siguiente nombre, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Esta parece peligrosa. Gisele Mendes.

- Solo cuando no consigue lo que quiere –comentó su padre con una sonrisa cariñosa-.

- Pearl Morgan. La conozco, su tía fue a clase conmigo. Marilyng Gibbon, menuda familia –bufó chasqueando la lengua-. James Potter, la otra pesadilla de Frank. Amycus Carrow.

- Como para no acordarme. Esos dos hermanos daban asco solo mirarlos. Parecían criaturas de circo –recordó Frank frunciendo el ceño-.

- Remus Lupin. Este fue el ganador. Menudo duelista, como hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Fascinante. Además, según me dijo Tony, sale con la hija de los Perkins.

- Huelo problemas –dijo Andrea rodando los ojos-. Juntar a un buen duelistas con los hijos de los que quieren matar a su novia...

Los demás la miraron un momento. Confiaban en que el muchacho fuera tranquilo.

- Allysa Wayman, Sadie Williams... Ya había otro Williams, ¿no? Sí, Jeffrey Williams. Al parecer los dos Gryffindor, pero no los conozco.

- ¿Has dicho Williams? –preguntó Andrea con los ojos muy abiertos-.

Alice asintió, enseñándola la lista. Andrea lo comprobó, y compartió una mirada con Tomás, aunque este aún estaba desconcertado.

- La mujer de Duncker se llama Elizabeth Williams. Potter nos lo contó –informó Andrea-. Iban juntos a clase en Hogwarts.

- Entonces, yo diría que ya sabemos quienes son –suspiró Frank-.

Tomás les miró a todos un momento, antes de salir corriendo a la chimenea.

- ¡Tomás espera un momento! –le suplicó Andrea-. Antes cálmate un poco, y después podrás hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Encima Gryffindor! Han metido a esos dos en los lugares del hijo de los Johnson y de Rachel. ¡Justo en la misma habitación que mi hija! ¿En qué demonios pensaba ese hombre?

- Yo te entiendo perfectamente –le dijo Alice tomándole de la mano, e intentando imponerle tranquilidad-. Pero antes de hacer nada habla con Cora. A la tarde podéis ir los dos, y quizá vayan más padres. Esto traerá cola.

La expresión de su compañera le relajó un poco, y se quedó unos segundos pensando, mientras Alice le seguía apretando la mano con seguridad. Suspiró.

- Está bien. Esperaré a hablar con Cora, pero a la tarde voy allí y saco a Gisele de Hogwarts hoy mismo.

OO—OO

En el despacho del director, Sadie y Jeff ya habían regresado, y escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía el anciano. A su lado, su madre tenía sujeta la mano de Jeff y les miraba preocupada. Ellos habían preferido no comentar lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. Él aún estaba muy nervioso por el incidente, y más después de notar la gélida mirada de su novia, y ella estaba más bien furiosa por la intervención de McGonagall. Apreciaba a James, pero si tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, prefería que fuera cuanto antes. Quizá así se dieran cuenta de que ella no era tan inofensiva como había dado a ver en el concurso de duelos.

- Bien. He hablado con vuestra madre. Aún hay mucho que aclarar, pero en un primer momento, podéis seguir estudiando aquí. Si es que queréis. Con vuestros compañeros, intentaré bajar los ánimos, pero tendréis que comprender que es muy lógica su actitud.

- ¿Es lógico que quieran atacarnos? –preguntó Jeff extrañado de oír esas palabras en boca del hombre-.

Sadie le fulminó con la mirada, y su madre le miró alarmada.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Jeff?

El muchacho dudó un momento, pero la furiosa mirada de su hermana y la preocupación de su madre le llevaron a callar.

- No. Hablaba hipotéticamente. No ha ocurrido nada, mamá.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sea lo que sea, debéis contármelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi –le susurró apretándole la mano de forma cariñosa-.

- Mamá, ya va siendo hora de que dejes que el pequeño Jeffrey alce el vuelo -interrumpió Sadie fríamente-. No ha ocurrido nada, y cuando llegue el momento, nosotros sabremos arreglárnoslas.

- Eso no es lo que...

- Si tan preocupada estás, yo vigilaré que a tu niño no le pase nada –la interrumpió-.

Elizabeth miró a Dumbledore durante un segundo, y se levantó, para arrodillarse junto a su hija, que la miró fríamente.

- No quiero que ninguno corra peligro. Ninguno de los dos, Sad. No lo olvides.

Intentó coger su mano, como había estado estrechando la de su hijo, pero Sadie la retiró.

- Puedo cuidarme sola. Y visto que él no, ya estaré yo pendiente. Nosotros nos quedamos.

Elizabeth suspiró. Nunca podría acercarse a Sadie. Llevaba años sin poder. El único que había podido colarse por esa coraza era su marido, aunque después de lo ocurrido... Miró a Jeff, que intentó sonreírla con confianza. Tanta diferencia entre uno y otro. Temía por los dos a la vez. Jeff era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, que podrían hacerle daño con facilidad. Y Sadie era tan altiva y orgullosa que podría provocar una pelea enseguida, más ahora que tendría que escuchar muchos comentarios de su padre, que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

- Yo hablaré con el alumnado, Elizabeth –intervino Dumbledore levantándose-. Pero vas a tener que confiar más en mi. Me he jugado mucho por ayudarte. Después de que se ha sabido, voy a tener que calmar a muchos padres que querrán sacar a sus hijos del colegio. Confío en que sean juiciosos.

El anciano se llevó una mano a la frente, como si se estuviera mareando. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y este apenas comenzaba. La verdadera locura llegaría más tarde.

- Bien. Si estáis de acuerdo, vosotros podéis volver al colegio. Hablaré con todo el mundo durante la comida. Y tú, Elizabeth, deberías volver otro día para contármelo todo con más detalle. No es bueno que os quedéis por aquí. Temo que en cualquier momento, mi chimenea explote con cincuenta padres intentando pasar por ella a la vez.

Los chicos se levantaron, Sadie con más seguridad que Jeff, y fueron a despedirse de su madre antes de abandonar el despacho. Esta les abrazó a los dos a la vez, y le susurró al oído, cuidándose de que Dumbledore no la oyera:

- Cuidaré de papá. Os lo prometo.

Después de eso, Sadie estaba más receptiva, e incluso la dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando a Jeff abrazarla con fuerza. No la importaba. Nunca había sido muy cariñosa con su madre, y Jeff necesitaba sentir apoyo antes de volver a enfrentarse a eso.

Cuando abandonaron el despacho, escuchó a Jeff aclararse la garganta, y la sorprendió verle con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó algo borde-.

- Nada. Me estaba preparando. Tengo que hablar con Nicole.

Sadie lo comprendió. Dudó un momento sobre dejarle allí sin más, pero después, en un gesto inusitado, le palmeó el hombro levemente.

- Suerte –susurró antes de marcharse en dirección contraria. Ella quería estar sola un rato-.

Jeff inspiró y expiró varias veces mientras caminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor. Al llegar allí, recibió más de veinte miradas asesinas en un momento, y comprobó que Nicole no estaba allí. Vislumbró a algunas de sus amigas en los sillones, pero estas le lanzaban miradas tan coléricas, que no se atrevió a preguntarlas.

Pensó que seguramente se habría escondido en su dormitorio para no tener que verle, por lo que decidió salir de allí, a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo. No quería ver más las miradas que le juzgaban. Solo había una persona con la que quería hablar, y le daba terror su reacción.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó a los jardines. Allí, de lejos, pudo ver un grupo grande de personas, y por las voces los reconoció como sus compañeros. No se sentía valiente para enfrentarles solo, por lo que, amparándose en el refugio de los árboles, salió de allí sin ser visto. Al final, acabó en una de los orillas del lago, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Nicole le había besado por primera vez. Pero no estaba solo. Apoyada en la misma orilla, encogida por el frío, temblando como una hoja, había un pequeño cuerpo rodeado de una gruesa capa de invierno, cuyo cabello castaño con mechones rojos sobresalía por los lados, recogido en dos pequeñas coletitas. En esa posición parecía más pequeñita de lo habitual, y a Jeff le habría encantada acercarse y abrazarla, protegerla del frío. Sin embargo, la cautela le obligó a mantenerse a distancia, mientras se hacía presente.

- Nicky... –susurró con voz queda-.

Pese a que había hablado en voz baja, esa palabra rompió el silencio apacible del lugar, y sobresaltó a la muchacha que se volteó espantada. Le miró con sorpresa y pánico al principio, y según pasaron los segundos, la furia y el asco se asomaron a sus ojos castaños. Jeff sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio unas pocas lágrimas asomar por ellos. Al poco, apartó su mirada de él y volvió a observar el lago.

- Lárgate –le dijo en un susurro. Su voz sonaba más chillona que de costumbre debido a su estado de ánimo-.

- Déjame...

- No. –se volvió hacia él, esta vez con más decisión. Se levantó, trastabillando un poco, y le encaró, pese a que la sacaba dos cabezas-. Creo que ya he hecho bastante el ridículo.

- Sí tu...

- ¡Que te calles! –gritó interrumpiéndole de nuevo. Jeff hizo otro impulso de hablar, pero a cada intento, notaba que ella se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente. No quería que tuviera un ataque de nervios por su culpa-. ¡¿Sabes cómo me he sentido al leer eso, al enterarme por el periódico?! Yo estaba aquí el curso pasado, sé lo que ocurrió, y tú ni siquiera has tenido la valentía de contarme la verdad.

- Pero...

- ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te hablé y me hice tu amiga cuando ninguno se atrevía a intimar mucho contigo, acepté salir contigo, ser tu novia! Si me hubieras dicho en ese momento todo, habría intentado entender... ¡Quien sabe! Puede que no sea culpa tuya que tu padre sea un loco asesino...

- ¡No te consiento...! –gritó Jeff. No podía escuchar esas palabras de su boca-.

- ¿Qué no me consientes? ¿Qué no me consientes? –continuó Nicole alzando la voz-. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que no me consientes?! Me has demostrado que eres tan monstruo como tu padre, porque si te avergonzaras de todo lo que ha hecho me lo habrías contado, ¡y yo te habría entendido! ¡Te habría apoyado! ¡Pero no, me has engañado, me has utilizado, has pensado, como todos tus compañeros, que soy una niñata estúpida que no merece consideración! ¡¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar yo hoy?! ¡Todos mirándome como si yo también estuviese en tu asquerosa familia, con odio! ¡Y yo no sabía nada, mientras tú te callabas porque estás muy orgulloso de lo que hizo tu padre!

Jeff sentía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. Nicole ya había sucumbido, pero eran lágrimas de pura rabia, y sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas por los sollozos. Estaba claro que no había formar de convencerla, por lo que se mantuvo firme, al menos, en una posición. La miró fríamente, lo más que pudo, recordando cómo lo hacía su hermana, y se aguantó las lágrimas unos segundos más. Después inspiró hondo, y habló despacio:

- En algo tienes razón: estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hizo mi padre.

Si pensaba que nada podía empeorarlo, se equivocó. Nicole se quedó unos segundos mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubieses recibido un bofetón, y la decepción se hizo más profunda en sus ojos. Jeff no tardó en suponer que ella aún guardaba un mínimo de esperanza.

- No vuelvas a mirarme a la cara –le dijo intentando sonar tan fría como él, pero fracasando debido al hipo-.

Se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando olvidada en el camino su bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. Jeff se acercó con parsimonia, y la cogió del húmedo suelo. Aún conservaba el color de su cuello, se la acercó a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que por fin habían sucumbido. Tenía una esencia que le recordaba a ella. No era un olor particular, pues Nicole no usaba un perfume fuerte, pero había algo que le recordaba a ella. Quizás, solamente, se debía a su imaginación.

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla, donde antes había estado sentada la única chica por la que había sentido algo. Y, mirando el lago, y tras él el bosque prohibido, se sintió como una hormiga en el universo. Pequeño, y solo. Siempre solo. Era como una vuelta a la rutina. Una rutina que odiaba, pero que estaba claro que sería una constante en su vida. Lo ocurrido esos tres meses había sido como un respiro, un cambio en su monótona vida. Ese tipo de felicidad no era para gente como él. Era para chicos guapos como Sirius, o carismáticos como James. Y las chicas como Nicole, tan corriente en apariencia y tan especial en su interior, no eran para él. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todos sus ex compañeros habían tenido razón en llamarle fenómeno.

OO—OO

Tal y como Jeff les había visto, los demás estaban en los jardines, apoyados contra un árbol. James se había calmado bastante, en parte gracias a la tranquilidad que transmitía Lily, aunque no fuera eso lo que sentía la pelirroja. Lily sabía muy bien fingir. Había aprendido con los años, tras aguantar millones de veces los insultos de su hermana, o tras un desengaño tan grande como pudo ser el de Severus. Acostumbraba a encerrar sus emociones en una cajita, y poco a poco ir llenándola, hasta que un día ya no podía más y explotaba de golpe. Afortunadamente, ese no era uno de esos días.

Estaba recostada en un árbol, con la cabeza de James sobre sus piernas, y acariciando el indomable pelo de su novio. Cualquiera que le viera en ese momento, pensaría que James estaba dormido, pero entre sus ojos cerrados se podía vislumbrar su entrecejo fruncido que hacia que sus gafas se elevaran levemente sobre el puente de la nariz.

Junto a Lily, Grace jugaba con la snitch que James la había prestado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la mantenía en su mano mirándola fijamente, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Frente a ella, Gisele se miraba las puntas del pelo y se hacía trencitas. Faltaba en su rostro su característica sonrisa, y el brillo en sus ojos castaños estaba apagado. Pero ese día nadie tenía ganas de sonreír. Todo era una injusticia. A ninguno le entraba en la cabeza como era posible que ese hombre estaría libre, respirando el aire puro, mientras Richard se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra, para siempre y sin ninguna otra posibilidad.

Al lado de esta, Peter les miraba a todos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, por lo que prefería callarse y dejar hablar a James, Remus o Sirius, que decían cosas más inteligentes. Con el caso de Richard se sentía completamente confundido. Fue horrible cuando murió, podía recordarlo, pero no comprendía cómo ese hombre había podido escapar de Nurmengard.

Al otro lado de Lily, Sirius aún tenía a Kate abrazada a su pecho. La chica había dejado de temblar, pero se sentía más cómoda mirar el infinito abrazada a su novio, sintiendo protección a todo el miedo que tenía. La escena recordaba mucho al día en que se enteraron de la noticia de su muerte, recordó mientras notaba la mano de Sirius pasando por su espalda. Supuestamente había ido a consolarle ella a él. Al fin y al cabo, los chicos, junto con Rachel, se habían sentido especialmente afectados por la noticia. Sin embargo, había sido ella quien había sucumbido al llanto, y había necesitado de su consuelo. Y Sirius lo había entendido, igual que entonces. Para ella, aunque no lo demostró siempre que pudo, Richard había sido el mejor amigo de entre ellos cinco. Su primera noche en Hogwarts, en ese castillo tan grande y ruidoso, la primera persona que la había hablado había sido ese desgarbado niño con el flequillo de punta. Ambos habían acabado sentados el uno junto al otro en la mesa, pues ella fue seleccionada justo detrás de él, y Richard no permitió que se estuviera callada. Kate había dado por hecho que él sería uno de los amigos que conservaría después de Hogwarts, como lo eran Gisele o Rachel, o como los chicos lo eran para Sirius. Se imaginaba casándose con su novio, y tenerlos a ellos allí. Pero Richard ya no estaría en esa visión, y aunque se había hecho a la idea, el hecho de que el responsable de su muerte estuviera libre, solo conseguía abrir de nuevo la herida.

- ¡Espero que les echen! –gritó Gisele rompiendo el silencio-.

James abrió los ojos, Sirius dejó de acariciarle la espalda a Kate, y Grace dejó escapar la snitch.

- ¡Espero que les echen y no tener que volver a verlos la cara! –repitió la latina-.

- No es cosa nuestra –respondió Lily con voz monótona, aún controlando sus emociones-. Dumbledore decidirá, y si es verdad lo del artículo, él ya lo sabía.

- ¡Pero tiene que echarles! No pienso estar ni un minuto más compartiendo habitación con esa... ¡y tampoco voy a seguir haciendo el trabajo de pociones con él!

Al oír eso, Grace y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva.

- Nosotros tampoco queremos seguir haciendo el trabajo con ella –afirmó Sirius por los dos-.

Grace afirmó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es lo peor. ¿Habéis pensado cómo se pondrán los padres? –preguntó James con un suspiro-. Al menos los míos. Viendo lo protector que está mi padre últimamente, me veo a mi fuera de Hogwarts antes que ellos.

- ¡¿Qué dices, Prongs?! ¡No puedes irte! –exclamó Peter con voz de pánico-.

- Cuéntaselo a mi padre –murmuró James volviendo a recostarse sobre Lily-.

Ella se inclinó hasta que sus narices rozaron, y una pequeña sonrisa es escapó por sus labios. Era increíble ese nuevo descubrimiento, de que el travieso e inquieto James, conseguía consolarla mejor que nadie. La sorprendía la facilidad con la que se estaba enamorando de él, y en momentos como esos no entendía cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en comprenderlo.

- Y McGonagall impidiéndonos hacerles nada... –refunfuñó Sirius-.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerles, si son sus hijos, no él?

- Sí, sus hijos y muy orgullosos de ello –comentó James con el ceño fruncido-.

- Aguantemos el día de hoy –animó Grace-. Quizá, con suerte, a la noche ya se han ido. Dumbledore no puede mantenerlos aquí después de todo. Mientras, lo mejor será esquivarlos.

- Pues sí, porque no respondo si les vuelvo a tener delante y Rottenmeier no está cerca –murmuró Sirius entre dientes-.

Gis se puso de pie, alisándose la falda, y colocándose mejor la capa.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, chicos. Y visto que Remus prefiere estar él solo con Rachel, me voy al cuarto a tumbarme.

- Voy contigo –la dijo Kate, apartándose de Sirius-. También quiero un poco de tranquilidad.

Los demás prefirieron no moverse. Al contrario que ellas, preferían pasar ese momento en compañía.

OO—OO

Sadie continuó caminando sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar un modo para que la vida allí para ella y Jeff no se convirtiera en un infierno. No encontraba la forma, y eso la exasperaba. Además, sabía que debía controlar más que nunca su carácter. Su padre ya estaba a salvo, lejos de Nurmengard y de todo ese mundo. Su tío le había sacado de allí, y su madre la había prometido que le cuidaría. Tantos meses de preparación, de espera, de paciencia, por fin habían resultado.

Aunque lo importante ya estuviera, sabia que debía controlar sus reacciones a partir de entonces, pues la palabra "asesino" la oiría constantemente en el futuro. No podía evitar revolverse cada vez que oía algo en su contra. ¿Acaso los demás se creían mejores que él? Ella estaba muy orgullosa de él, mortífago o no, era el mejor padre que podía haberla tocado. Siempre había querido ser como él. No le había mentido a Regulus el día anterior cuando se lo dijo. Y si ello significaba ser también una asesina, que la llamaran lo que quisieran.

Inconscientemente, sus pasos la habían acabado llevando a los soportales donde siempre quedaba con Regulus. No es que le estuviera buscando, al contrario de hecho, pero él estaba allí, parecía que esperándola. Recostado sobre el muro, mirando el cielo encapotado, y moviendo un pie impacientemente, apenas se le veía el rostro. El chico no tenía ni idea de cómo se parecía a su hermano mayor en ese momento, pero de haberlo sabido se habría estremecido. Aunque Sadie intentó escabullirse sin que la viera, algo pareció delatarla, pues Regulus se volteó. En cuanto vio su rostro supo que estaba de buen humor. La miró con una amplia sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! –la dijo-.

Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, Regulus parecía más contento ahora que sabía su verdad, que antes de conocerla. Y Sadie se podía figurar por qué.

- No tengo ganas de hablar, Regulus... No es un buen momento –murmuró intentando retrasar esa conversación-.

- ¡Espera! ¡Vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe ya! Conmigo puedes hablarlo.

- Ahora no... –insistió Sadie con toda la paciencia que la rogó su madre-.

Regulus no pareció notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pues soltó una carcajada alegre, y la abrazó por un hombro con colegueo. Más del que había tenido hasta ahora.

- ¡Solo dime! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Si me lo llegas a contar, te habría presentado a los demás, te habría introducido en el grupo.

Sadie ya había emprendido la retirada, pero se quedó plantada cuando escuchó lo último. Inspiró hondo, no debía sacar la varita y dejarle la cara llena de costras como la apetecía. Se dio la vuelta, y le encaró seriamente. Aún en su euforia, Regulus se percató de su humor, y dejó de sonreír.

- Ayúdame a entenderlo –le rogó Sadie con una voz parecida a un gruñido, debido a que tenía los dientes apretados-. ¿Solo te mostrarías públicamente como mi amigo, ahora que sabes que mi padre es un mortífago? Es decir, antes, cuando no sabías nada, te escondías para que no te vieran conmigo. ¡Y ahora me vas a "introducir en el grupo"! ¡Que suerte tengo! Cuando hable con mi padre le pediré que mate a un par de personas más, porque así todos os pondréis de rodillas delante de mí a adorarme!

Regulus la miraba extrañado. Sin duda, no planeaba que la conversación fuera por esa dirección, y no se atrevía a contradecirla, viéndola así.

- ¡Te voy a contar un secreto, Regulus Black! ¡No me interesa la amistad de un grupo de niñatos que se tatúa un brazo para creer que hacen una gran labor, y que juegan a un juego que les viene grande! ¡Y con eso, te incluyo a ti también! Ya va siendo hora de que aprecies a las personas por lo que son, y no por lo que hacen.

Se dio la vuelta, no quería verle más la cara. Si pensara que el día no podía ir a peor, se había equivocado, pues él se había encargado de hacerla sentir como si fuera una silla, solo algo más del mobiliario.

Regulus notó que se iba a ir, pero necesitaba pararla. Lo que había dicho no era cierto. Él había sido su amigo mucho antes de saber quién era, pero no era seguro para ninguno de los dos que airearan esa amistad. No entonces. No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero tenía que decirla algo antes de que se fuera. Lo que fuera, porque al fin y al cabo ya nada podía estropear más el momento.

- ¡Sadie, espera! ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¡Ha escapado, está libre! ¡Y para muchos de nosotros, tu padre es un héroe!

Pero eso sí podía estropearlo. Él no lo supo, pero Sadie tuvo, por segunda vez en ese día, la tentación de volver a llorar. Sin embargo, esta vez pudo contenerse hasta desaparecer de la vista de su "amigo".

En momentos como ese añoraba terriblemente a Emil, el único amigo de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Pensaba que Regulus también podría haberlo sido, pero de la forma más cruenta se había dado cuenta de que no la conocía tan bien como esperaba. Emil habría entendido la situación sin tener que explicársela, pero Regulus no se parecía a él.

Acabó dentro de un armario de las escobas, llorando más fuerte aún que cuando se abrazó a su madre, y su llanto se iba incrementando cada vez más, a medida que escuchaba a Regulus llamarla.

OO—OO

En una habitación del tercer piso, Rachel y Remus conversaban alegremente mientras volvían a mirar por centésima vez los álbumes de fotos que la habían subido para entretenerla. Rachel estaba encantada de que su novio quisiera pasar todo el sábado con ella. ¡Incluso había llevado un montón de comida para no tener que dejarla sola en ningún momento! Se había levantado de buen humor, y estaba convencida de que el día solo podía ir a mejor.

Remus, por su parte, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para fingir buen humor. Casi la tenía engañada. Cuando había entrado, aún estaba alterado por todas las noticias, y por el enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar en el comedor, y ella había sospechado de su sonrisa fingida. Lo había notado cuando frunció el ceño mirándole. Sin embargo, ella estaba de buen humor, y tras sugerirla echar un vistazo a las viejas fotos, Rachel se olvidó de todo. Al fin y al cabo, ella sentía que tenía que compensarle por haber sido tan borde con él el día anterior.

- ¿Dónde fue esto? –preguntó ella mirando una fotografía en que Sirius y James bañaban de cerveza de mantequilla a un Remus algo ofuscado-.

- En el cumpleaños número quince de James. Coincidió con salida a Hogsmeade y Madame Rosmerta nos preparó un privado a los cuatro para que hiciéramos la fiesta sin dejarla sin clientela. –contestó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a su yo más joven mover la varita y dejar calvos a sus amigos. Peter no salía, pues él era quien había hecho la foto-.

Rachel se quedó mirando la fotografía, sonriendo divertida.

- Ahora comprendo por qué no me dejaste ir contigo. Fiesta privada, ¿eh? –le preguntó con un tono divertido-.

- Era el cumpleaños de James. No es tan malo como cuando Gis no me dejó estar contigo en tu cumpleaños hasta las once de la noche.

Rachel se rió divertida, y se puso a buscar una fotografía en concreto, hasta que la encontró. Su mirada se volvió más tierna.

- Pero el regalo fue muy especial...

En esa fotografía estaban ellos dos y, para desgracia de Remus, James intentando colarse en la foto. Lo cierto es que había pretendido darla el regalo en privado, en vez que todos estuvieran escuchando tras la puerta.

Estaban en el cuarto de los chicos, y Remus sacó su regalo muerto de vergüenza. Lo había consultado con Gisele, y la había parecido muy romántico aunque no entendía algunas cosas. Lógico. Ella no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Rachel. Por eso no encontraba el sentido de regalarla una figura de chocolate de dos lobos entrelazados entre sí. La emoción de Rachel solo provocó que se pusiera más colorado, y de repente la puerta se había abierto de par en par para dejar entrar a Gisele, Kate, Peter, y James. Ellas queriendo saber cómo le daba el regalo, y ellos queriendo entrar a su cuarto, encontrándose con todo el pastel.

- Con estos no hay forma de tener intimidad –murmuró un poco divertido al recordarlo-.

- Lo mismo debieron pensar James y Lily el otro día –le respondió divertida-.

La había contado todo lo que había pasado en la torre de premios anuales, y ella se había divertido muchísimo. Incluso había pedido entrar a la apuesta, por James y Lily, y no había perdido la oportunidad por reírse de su ocurrencia de que la primera fuera Gis.

- ¡A ver el siguiente álbum!

Así estuvieron, durante al menos dos horas, mirando fotos, recordando momentos, unos más especiales, otros menos. Acabaron tumbados, el uno junto al otro, observando con vagancia las fotos.

Rachel pasaba las páginas con parsimonia, parándose de vez en cuando en alguna imagen en especial, acariciando los rostros en movimiento. Tardó en darse cuenta que Remus estaba dormido. Le miró con una sonrisa. Solo cuando estaba dormido, parecía un niño pequeño, sin dobleces ni preocupaciones. A Rachel la encantaba verle así. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle, y se dispuso a darle espacio.

Cuando fue a cambiarle los brazos de postura, lo vio. De dentro de su túnica asomaba una esquina de El Profeta. Se lo sacó con cuidado, dispuesta a leer el rato que él estuviera durmiendo. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber qué ocurría ahí fuera. Tanto que bien Voldemort podría ser el Ministro de Magia y ella no haberse enterado.

Miró el titular, que ya de por sí era desalentador. Diecisiete muggles muertos... Cada vez peor. Suspiró, y fue pasando de página. En la página 14 informaban de un mortífago detenido. No estaba mal, pero no compensaba esas diecisiete muertes de inocentes.

La página 30 hablaba sobre un nuevo programa de radio. Resultaba irónico que, pese a todo el horror, había pequeñas cosas que no cambiarían. Reconfortante, tanto que la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, el pasar de página y encontrarse con la portada de Internacional, su sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

**EL MORTÍFAGO BERNARD DUNCKER ESCAPA DE NURMENGARD**

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a hiperventilar nada más leerlo. En vez de esas siete palabras, ella veía las aras de sus tíos y sus primos, la tristeza del funeral, su madre llorando, la prensa intentando conseguir fotos de Richard de pequeño, o de Annie con su madre... No solo estaba eso. También estaba el día que volvió de Hogwarts, y la dijeron que no podía regresar, que debían esconderse. Recordó la cara de terror de su madre, al saber que los estaban siguiendo a ellos, la confusión y el miedo de su padre, involucrado en una guerra de un mundo que ni siquiera era suyo. La carta de Remus cuando supo que no volvería a verla en septiembre. El rostro de Gisele cuando consiguió verla antes de que su propio padre les llevara al refugio que había preparado la Orden del Fénix...

Todos esos momentos fueron pasando por su mente, atormentándolo, provocándola más angustia, sintiendo que la faltaba el aire. Había sido mucho para un solo año. ¿Y el culpable de todo estaba ahora libre? ¿Solo había pagado unos meses por tantas vidas destrozadas? ¿Ya está? ¿Así se quedaba todo?

Las lágrimas de indignación empañaron sus ojos, y fue a lanzar el periódico al otro lado de la habitación, cuando volvió a ver el nombre de ese asesino en otro lugar. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas con violencia, y se dispuso a leer esa pequeña noticia del rincón.

**LOS HIJOS DE DUNCKER EN HOGWARTS**.

¿Cómo? Ahora no entendía nada. Leyó el artículo completo, y de repente escuchó las palabras que James la había dicho al día siguiente de su llegada: "_Bueno, este año hay dos chicos nuevos ocupando tu plaza y la de..._" "... _Son dos alumnos que vienen de intercambio de Alemania, Sadie y Jeff_".

Esos mellizos... La chica rara y el chico tímido. ¿Eran sus hijos? ¡¿Qué hacían allí?! ¿Cómo lo había permitido Dumbledore? Richard estaba muerto, ¿y Dumbledore ocupaba su plaza con los hijos de su asesino? ¡¿Qué clase de falta a su memoria era esa?! ¡Ellos no podían estar en el mismo lugar en el que había vivido Richard! ¿Y sus amigos, qué pensarían? Ahora comprendía la actitud de Remus. La había llevado todos esos álbumes para distraerla, para evitar que preguntara por las noticias... Pero ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Se acordó en ese momento de la última luna llena, de su juego de palabras con la promesa a Remus. Estaba claro que ella no podía ir a ningún lado con su apariencia. Ellos no eran su único peligro.

Se levantó con determinación, y borró de su rostro las últimas lágrimas que lo surcaban. Miró a Remus un momento, y comprobó que seguía durmiendo. Tomó su varita y se apuntó a sí misma, convirtiéndose de inmediato en Jessi McKan. Notó que la túnica le tiraba un poco, pero lo ignoró, pues no había crecido tanto como para rasgarla. Siguió empuñando su varita fuertemente mientras salía por la puerta. Les encontraría como fuera, y les enseñaría a todos que ella no se limitaba solo a ser la tímida y tranquila Rachel que conocían.

OO—OO

Jeff había acabado refugiándose en una de las aulas del séptimo piso. No quería estar en los jardines: allí había coincidido con un grupo de alumnos que lo habían tratado de modo que le había parecido estar de nuevo en Geisterhaus. Tampoco quería volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Bastante miedo le daba pensar que esa noche no le quedaría más remedio. No sabía a quien temer más, si a Sirius o a Remus. Uno tan impulsivo y agresivo, y el otro tan calculador y certero. Con Peter podía lidiar, pero no con esos dos. Y menos si James se les unía. Realmente tenía miedo.

Estuvo al menos un cuarto de hora pensando en todo eso, intentando alejar de su mente a Nicole. Estaba sentado sobre un pupitre, con los pies apoyados en otro, observando como el tiempo iba empeorando poco a poco. Quizás por la tarde hubiera tormenta...

De pronto escuchó un grito. Se tensó, y se puso alerta, pero no era cerca de él. Aquello parecía ser algo más lejos. No volvió a escuchar nada, así que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

Unos segundos después, se volvió a escuchar otro grito, pero a este le siguieron varios, mezclados, atemorizados, y cada vez más altos. Parecía que eran de varias personas a la vez. Se asustó, pero la curiosidad le pudo, y salió corriendo del aula, dirigiéndose hacia los gritos. Se le congeló la sangre cuando comprendió a donde le llevaban los gritos: a la Torre Gryffindor.

OO—OO

Poco antes, Sadie entraba en la Sala Común, más tranquila después de haber llorado un rato a escondidas. Sintió las miradas de todo el mundo dirigiéndose a ella, incluso la de los más dormilones que acababan de levantarse. La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora, y todos la miraban con odio.

Afortunadamente, ella imponía más miedo que su hermano, y a parte de miradas coléricas, nadie se atrevió a decirla nada. Cruzó la habitación ,y subió por las escaleras. Con suerte, ninguna de las chicas estaría, y ella podría tumbarse en su cama, y correr los doseles antes de que la vieran. Quería evitarlas. No se encontraba con fuerzas de enfrentarlas en ese momento.

Su gozo en un pozo. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Gisele y Kate tumbadas en la cama de la primera, hablando en voz baja. Ambas alzaron la vista la oír la puerta, y la dirigieron sendas miradas frías. Estas llevaban más odio que ninguna de los demás compañeros, y a Sadie la dolieron un poco, pues a ellas sí las había cogido algo de cariño. Decidió ignorarlas, y se dirigió a su cama.

- ¿Qué haces? –la preguntó Gisele con tono frío-.

- Tumbarme en mi cama –respondió Sadie apretando los puños-.

- No es tu cama. Es la cama de Rachel. Una de tantos a los que tu padre ha jodido la vida...

Sadie contuvo el aire, y apretó más los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Por un momento la venció la tentación de sacar la varita y enfrentarse a las dos, y al ver que no conseguía controlarse, decidió salir de allí lo antes posible. Kate y Gisele la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella. Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación, soltó el aire retenido, y se aclaró la garganta, librándose del nudo que se la había instalado en la garganta.

Bajó las escaleras, pensando en que quizá ese sería un buen momento para tener un momento fraternal con Jeff. Decidido. Iría a buscarlo.

Ya salía por el retrato cuando chocó de frente con otra chica. La miró un segundo extrañada. No la recordaba de ningún lugar. Además, parecía mayor que ellos, por lo menos de veinte años. Era más alta que ella, morena, y con los ojos verdes. Ella la miraba con confusión, también, lo que la sorprendió pues era la primera que no la miraba con odio evidente. Apartó la mirada, y se puso a andar afuera, pero la chica la tomó por un brazo y la empujó hasta la sala común de nuevo. Había una expresión de compresión en su rostro que Sadie no entendió.

- ¿Eres uno de ellos? –la preguntó con voz dura-.

Rachel ahora estaba segura. Parecía de su edad y no la conocía de nada, seguro que era la que habían dicho los chicos. La muchacha. Sadie.

- ¿Sadie? ¿Sadie Duncker?

Parecía que su voz se hubiera roto al pronunciar su apellido, y Sadie chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a perder los estribos de nuevo.

- Mira, ya he aguantado por hoy a muchas como tú, así que déjame tranquila –la contestó borde, mientras se volvía a colar por el retrato-.

- Conmigo no te has cruzado hasta ahora, créeme –la dijo con odio-.

No la dio tiempo a darse la vuelta. Algo la golpeó en la espalda, y la hizo volar al otro lado de la habitación, cayendo tras un sofá en el que había varios niños de primero. Una de ellos lanzó un grito y salieron corriendo de allí.

Sadie se levantó poco a poco del suelo, y levantó la vista para ver a la chica que la apuntaba con la varita con furia. La mayoría se había retirado de en medio, pero ninguno parecía hacer nada para detener a esa chica. Por el ambiente, Sadie comprendió que apoyaban que la atacara. Eso la encendió definitivamente.

Rodeó el sofá, y la encaró, sacando su varita y apuntándola con ella. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona, mostrando seguridad, y la lanzó a la chica otro hechizo haciendo que los demás comenzaran a gritar alarmados.

OO—OO

Unos pisos más abajo, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter y Grace volvían de los jardines. El tiempo había empeorado, y les había obligado a buscar refugio dentro del castillo. Para animarse, los chicos habían querido ir a la enfermería a ver lo guapa que había quedado Jane tras la broma. Todo por curiosidad para ver qué había ocurrido, la dijeron a Lily.

Como no podían entrar en la enfermería sin ningún motivo, a Sirius se le había ocurrido golpear a Peter con una piedra en la cabeza, solo que se había pasado y ahora lucía un gran chichón en la frente. Sin embargo, Peter estaba contento: habían visto a Jane, y encima Grace le había defendido frente a Sirius.

- ¿Visteis también como llevaba el pelo? –decía Sirius casi llorando de la risa-. ¡No solo el color, sino que parecía que hubiera metido los dedos en un fetuche de esos que usan los muggles!

Lily se contuvo de corregirle en ese momento, pues, aunque lo negara, a ella también la había divertido la imagen.

- Sí –contestó Peter muy orgulloso-. Debe ser un nuevo efec... ¡auh!

James le había pisado un pie para que no largara más de la cuenta. Lily le lanzó una mirada repleta de suspicacia.

- ¿Seguro que vosotros no teníais nada que ver? –preguntó enarcando una ceja-.

- Lily, por Merlín –exclamó James fingiéndose ofendido-. Ya oíste a Pomfrey. La ha pasado en su cuarto. ¿Me puedes decir cómo vamos a entrar nosotros en la torre de Ravenclaw?

Lily suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza, creyéndole. Era muy improbable. Tanto, que para un merodeador era pan comido. Pero eso no hacía falta que lo supiera ella. Sirius y James chocaron las manos por la espalda, y James la guiñó un ojo a Grace para indicarla que algo sí habían tenido que ver. La chica se rió divertida, pero se calló cuando su mejor amiga la miró.

De todas formas, Sirius se seguía riendo aguantándose el pecho con las manos, cuando palpó algo. Buscó dentro de su túnica, y se encontró con las flores que le había recogido a Kate, encogidas y algo aplastadas. En un momento de inspiración, las separó y la tendió dos a Lily para mejorar su humor, y el resto se las dio a Grace para no ser descortés.

Las dos sonrieron por el detalle.

- Gracias Sirius, es un detalle precioso –dijo Lily sonriendo, y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla-.

Sirius sonrió a su amigo, contento de haber calmado los ánimos de la pelirroja, pero James le miró algo ceñudo. Se recordó a sí mismo hablar con su gran amigo Padfoot para aclararle que a su novia solo la regalaba flores él. Grace, por el contrario que Lily, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Siempre con flores... –murmuró sonriendo, y mirando las que tenía en la mano-.

- ¿El qué? –la preguntó Peter extrañado-.

- No, nada... –Grace bajó la mano, apartando las flores de su vista, y sonrojándose un poquito.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sirius sonreír con arrogancia, y tuvo la tentación de hacerle un maleficio para que le crecieran las orejas. Pero antes de que sucumbiera a la tentación, se escuchó tras ella un golpe, y un gemido de dolor. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Peter en el suelo, y encima de él a Jeff. El muchacho le miró aterrorizado, y sus amigos se envararon.

- ¡Hombre, si es mi amigo Jeff! –exclamó Sirius fingiendo jovialidad-. Contigo quería hablar, y McGonagall no está cerca –añadió con una sonrisa atemorizante creciendo en su rostro-.

- La verdad es que queríamos proponerte ir al patio un rato, y que nos enseñes algunas trucos de tu padre –intervino James fingiendo jugar con su varita-.

Lily le puso una mano en el brazo, pero James no se detuvo por eso. Jeff se había levantado de golpe, y les miraba con temor.

- Supongo que, al igual que tu padre, solo atacas cuando sabes que tienes la batalla ganada –comentó Grace desde detrás de James-.

Ella no había sacado la varita, pero le miraba con el mismo asco que sus amigos. Jeff iba a hablar, pero de repente Lily les hizo un gesto para que se callaran todos. De pronto había escuchado lo que no había oído todo ese rato, unos gritos.

- Algo pasa en la sala común –dijo algo asustada-.

Los gritos parecían ser de miedo, y echó a correr hacia la entrada a la torre Gryffindor. James de inmediato se olvidó de Jeff y corrió tras su novia, seguido por los demás, incluido Jeff.

OO—OO

La sala común estaba patas arriba. Ambas chicas se lanzaban diferentes hechizos, e incluso parte del mobiliario había salido volando. Sadie había demostrado tener más destreza de la que había demostrado en el concurso de duelo, pero Rachel había aprendido mucho ese año y no estaba en desventaja. Ninguna había querido ocultarse para desviar las maldiciones, pues las dos estaban realmente furiosas.

Lily fue la primera en cruzar el retrato, pese a los deseos de la Señora Gorda de hacer mutis por el foro y huir al cuadro de su amiga Violeta. Lo primero que vio fue que el resto de ocupantes de la torre estaban escondidos tras los sofás y en las escaleras viendo la lucha entre dos chicas, y gritando cada vez que alguna mandaba un hechizo particularmente peligroso. Reconoció entre toda la marabunta a Sadie, pero a la otra chica, que estaba de espaldas a ella, no consiguió verla la cara. Era alta y morena, y no recordaba a ninguna Gryffindor que relacionara con ese aspecto.

- ¡_Everte Statum_! –gritó Sadie, que tenía la mirada colérica y la coleta completamente desecha-.

- ¡_Protego_! –gritó la chica parando el hechizo-.

Lily reconoció esa voz perfectamente, pues para eso la había escuchado todos los días durante seis años. Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar que ese era el disfraz de Rachel. Gastó un minuto más de tiempo recordando el sobrenombre que utilizaba, pues no era seguro llamarla por su nombre delante de todos los demás.

- ¡Jessi! –gritó al recordarlo-. ¡Déjalo, no merece la pena!

Se lanzó hacia delante, y consiguió que la muchacha bajara la varita, pero esta siguió luchando para librarse de la pelirroja. Grace, que había caído en lo mismo que su amiga, también fue hasta ella, y entre las dos consiguieron detenerla, abrazándola entre las dos.

Frente a ella, Sadie había dejado de atacar, pero no había bajado la varita. Les miraba a todos cautelosa, y se limpió con la manga un hilo de sangre que caía por su mejilla.

- ¡Dejadme que puedo con ella! –gritó Rachel colérica-.

Sadie alzó más la varita, preparada para defenderse ante un ataque imprevisto. De inmediato, James se puso en el medio, intentando ser mediador. Compartió una mirada con Lily, y decidió no sacar la varita, y comportarse como el Premio Anual que era.

- Venga, esto ha acabado aquí.

Rachel seguía forcejeando con Grace y Lily, y Sadie hizo el amago de mandarla un hechizo, desoyendo a James. Sin pensarlo, él se colocó de forma que las bloqueaba a ellas con su cuerpo, protegiéndolas a las tres. En ese momento, Jeff ahogó un grito, y Sadie por fin apartó la mirada para posarla en su hermano. Él miraba a James con los ojos muy abiertos, y algo asustado. Sadie lo reconoció: acababa de tener otra visión, y esta era sobre James. Sin embargo, ella pareció ser la única que se dio cuenta, pues en ese momento Rachel consiguió liberar un brazo y gritó:

- ¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

Sin embargo, la llegada de Kate y Gis, que por fin pudieron hacerse sitio entre la gente, la desvió el brazo, y hechizo dio de lleno en James que se llevó las mano a la cabeza cuando el cuello de la túnica se le prendió fuego.

Lily dejó de agarrar a Rachel y corrió hacia James, apagando el fuego y apartándolo del centro del la pelea. El chico tenía el cuello algo rojo por la quemadura.

- Tengo ungüento en la habitación –le susurró palpándole la zona adolorida-.

- No te preocupes, no duele –la dijo, pese a que hizo una mueca cuando los dedos fríos de su novia recorrieron su cuello-.

- ¡Vamos, atrévete! –gritó Rachel con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos, al verse detenida por sus tres amigas-. ¿O eres como tu padre y necesitas pillar a la gente por sorpresa?

Sadie alzó la varita al instante, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Jeff estaba a su lado empuñando la suya también. Las dirigieron al grupo de las cuatro chicas, y varias cosas pasaron a la vez.

Por un lado, las otras tres soltaron a Rachel para sacar sus varitas, por otro, Sirius y Peter intentaron alcanzarlas, y tropezaron con un grupo de estudiantes, cayendo sobre ellos, y, por último, alguien gritó desde el retrato deteniéndolos a todos.

- ¡¡¡PARAD!!!

Era Remus. Tenía la túnica desarreglada, el pelo despeinado, y la cara desencajada. De la sorpresa, todos se le quedaron mirando, y Sadie se concentró otra vez en mirarle a los ojos, y así comprender un poco la situación. Cuando vio la verdad en la mente de Remus, se volvió hacia su hermano extrañada, pero él no la entendía. Después centró su mirada en Rachel, durantes unos segundos. Para sorpresa de todos, bajó la varita al instante. Los demás se relajaron un poco, excepto Rachel que seguía con la varita alzada, con el brazo temblando muchísimo, y silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

Pero Sadie ya no buscaba pelea. Ahora ya sabía quién era la chica, y era una eventualidad que, sin duda, no había previsto. Inspiró hondo, y se acercó a Grace, que era la que más cerca tenía.

- Escucha Sandler. Esto va para todos. Si queréis entenderlo, antes debéis escucharnos –la susurró-.

Pero Grace no estaba para escucharla. Apretó los dientes y la miró con odio, apartándose.

- Ni yo ni mis amigos tenemos nada que hablar contigo.

Jeff estaba confuso.

- Sad, ¿de qué va esto? –murmuró sin soltar del todo su varita, solo por si acaso-.

Sadie se volvió a mirarle, pero estaba demasiado inquieta. Miró alrededor. Sandler no iba a escucharla, y por las miradas que la habían dirigido Gis y Kate, seguramente ellas tampoco. James y Lily estaban sentados algo alejados, pero supuso que a cualquier intento de acercarse, estando James con la vigilancia baja, supondría un ataque feroz de parte de la pelirroja. Peter y Sirius aún estaban entre la marea de estudiantes, el primero frotándose la frente, y el segundo atrapado entre un grupo de niñas de segundo que parecían muy cómodas con el merodeador tan cerca. La última opción era Remus, por lo que se acercó hasta él, provocando que la chica volviera a revolverse.

- ¡No te le acerques! –gritó furiosa. Gis la sujetó para que no se lanzara contra ella-.

Sadie siguió observando a Remus, que parecía evaluarla, con la mano calculadoramente cerca del bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para hablar sin que nadie más lo oyera, se detuvo.

- Remus –dijo, usando a posta su nombre de pila para incluir más confianza a la conversación-. Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de nosotros. Recomiendo que las escuchéis antes de intentar matarnos. No perdéis nada, y puede que ganéis algo. Vayamos todos a la habitación donde se queda tu novia. Allí habrá suficiente intimidad para contaros todo lo que debéis saber.

Remus la miró alarmado de que supiera lo de la habitación. Por un momento el rostro se le iluminó de ira. Ella había prometido no volver a utilizar la Legeremancia con ellos, e incluyendo esto a que era la hija del asesino de Richard, comenzaba a perder la infinita paciencia que tenía.

Sadie pareció suponer lo que iba a decir, porque se le adelantó.

- Lo he hecho por un buen motivo. Afecta mucho a nuestro asunto saber quién es ella...

- Como la ocurra algo a ella, os mataré a los dos, y te aseguro que contaré con mucha ayuda –prometió entre dientes, refiriéndose a todo el resto del grupo-.

- Si quieres te doy ahora mismo mi varita, pero haz que nos escuchen –le propuso ella tomando su varita y tendiéndosela a él-.

Remus la miró durante un momento, y agarró la varita para esconderla junto a la suya.

- Tienes una hora –la prometió con el rostro serio-.

Después pasó de largo, y se fue hacia Rachel, que le miraba extrañada, y comenzó a susurrarla al oído. Esta comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, y comenzó a gritar sin control, un montón de cosas sin sentido. Kate la silenció por miedo a que se descubriera a sí misma frente al resto.

Las otras tres chicas fueron algo más fáciles de convencer, pero tampoco fue coser y cantar. Después de unos minutos de conversación a base de susurros, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en escucharles siempre y cuando Jeff también entregara su varita.

La mayoría comenzaron a caminar hacia el tercer piso, a la habitación donde estaba Rachel. Lily y James se quedaron un poco más para ordenar la habitación, y dejar a cargo de los otros prefectos el informar a McGonagall.

- Will, dila que esta tarde yo misma la llevaré a los responsables. Jane, asegúrate de comprobar si algún alumno pequeño ha salido herido, y si es así, llévalo a la enfermería.

- Lily, ¿quién era esa chica? –preguntó un prefecto de sexto curso-.

- No tengo ni idea, Damien.

- Parecíais conocerla... –la contestó pensativo-. La abrazasteis.

Lily suspiró.

- ¿A quién habrías preferido abrazar tú, a la hija de Duncker o a una desconocida? –le preguntó tratando de sonar lógica-.

Para su alivio, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y dejó el tema. Sería complicado buscar una excusa para la presencia de "Jessi" en la sala común. Detrás de ella, James terminó de arreglar la última cortina.

- Bien. Esto ya está.

- ¿Seguro que no te duele el cuello? –le preguntó preocupada, mientras volvía a pasar los dedos por su cuello-.

- Lils, que no ha sido nada. Vamos a ver qué quiere esa lunática cuanto antes.

La cogió de la mano, y tiró de ella, saliendo del retrato junto con un grupo de niños de tercero que ya llegaban tarde a la comida. Ellos tomaron la dirección opuesta.

OO—OO

Diez minutos más tarde, Jeff volvía a la Torre Gryffindor dispuesto a cambiar la túnica. La dificultad con que había comenzado la reunión le hizo ver que aquello les podía llevar el resto del día, y quiso llevarla a cabo con una ropa seca para mayor comodidad.

Su sorpresa fue cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, y se encontró a Nicole sentada, apoyándose en ella. Cuando le oyó, levantó la cabeza, y Jeff vio que tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó con precaución, mientras ella se ponía de pie-.

Nicole le estuvo mirando durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo comenzar. Después apartó la mirada, incómoda.

- Dumbledore nos ha hablado antes de comer –le dijo con aparente indiferencia-.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Jeff con un nudo en la garganta. Se preguntaba cómo habría enfocado el director su tema-.

Su discurso me ha hecho pensar. –Jeff contuvo la respiración, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que la llevara a callarse. Quizá aún habría algo de esperanza. Nicole continuó-. Nos ha dicho que no se debe juzgar a nadie sin conocerle, que debemos fiarnos de nuestros instintos, y que si él ha decidido que os quedéis en Hogwarts, es porque tiene muy buenos motivos para ello.

- Los tiene –confirmó Jeff sin poder evitarlo-.

Nicole asintió, como si aún la costara creerlo. Continuó desviando la mirada, como si no se fiaba de sí misma si le miraba.

- Si me conoces un poco, sabrás que soy muy impulsiva, pero que no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de nada, así quede mal con la gente –Jeff asintió-. Y siempre me ha gustado fiarme de mis instintos, aunque estos sean malísimos...

Jeff casi podía ver lo que quería decirle. Tuvo el impulso de cogerla la mano, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Nicole le miró por fin a los ojos.

- Que Merlín me perdone. Voy a escucharte.

Jeff compuso una tímida sonrisa, pero Nicole no le correspondió. Aún no se había ganado su confianza. Respiró hondo, obligándose a ser paciente.

- Vamos a contarle todo a los demás. Significaría mucho para mi que tú también vinieras.

Nicole asintió, y sorbió por la nariz, apartando de nuevo la mirada. Jeff se cambió enseguida, y después la condujo a la sala donde esperaban los demás. Ni la cogió la mano, ni la tocó en todo el trayecto. Aún no iba a permitírselo. Esperaba que después de escucharle, supiera comprender.

Cuando salieron del retrato, no vieron a otra persona escondida en el pasillo. Regulus también había escuchado con atención el discurso de Dumbledore, y también se había visto reflejado en él. Pese a que su situación era la contraria a las demás, él había cometido el mismo pecado. Había dado por hecho sin escuchar. Y había acudido allí, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Sadie tuviera que decir. Pensaba quedarse en la puerta de Gryffindor hasta que la viera salir, pero él no podía saber que ella ya no estaba allí.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Hasta aquí puedo leer!:D ¿Qué os pareció? Quedé muy satisfecha con este capitulo. Llevaba toda la historia deseando escribirle, y quería que quedara perfecto :P_

_Para los que les interese, ya lo habréis adivinado, pero la pista en el capítulo anterior está en la fotografía de Adam, que sale Elizabeth Williams, que es el apellido que han adquirido los mellizos todo este tiempo. ¡Aquí mi amiga Fede lo vio claro! :D_

_¿Qué os ha parecido su verdad? ¿Alguno la esperaba? ¡Seguro que os pica la curiosidad saber cuál es la versión de los mellizos! En el siguiente capítulo saldrá todo. Será culminante, pues o los separará definitivamente del grupo, o los unirá más a ellos. ¡Veremos qué pasa! Perdonadme que lo diga, pero yo amé principalmente la intervención de Rachel :D _

_espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré escribir a toda leche el siguiente, que será como un complemento de información que nos queda. ¡Dadme vuestras suposiciones que me encanta leerlas! :D Un besazo a todos, ¡os quiero!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	24. La verdad de Sadie y Jeff

_¡Hola a todos! Por fin publico, diréis: ya la tocaba a la pesada esta jeje pero tengo que decir que la semana pasada ya tenía casi todo escrito cuando mi inspiración se fue por un acontecimiento bastante doloroso para mi: murió mi perro, mi niño Salem... en fin, llevaba 9 años conmigo, pero aún me parece poco el tiempo que pude pasar con él. Le echo de menos :( Así que disculpadme por mis días de luto que he tenido. Además, de pura casualidad, en este capítulo sale un gato llamado Salem y la escena... en fin, odio las casualidades, y más teniendo en cuenta que esa escena la escribí días antes de su muerte, cuando la leáis sabréis por qué me siento tan culpable..._

_¡En fin, fuera tristeza! Os dejo el capítulo a toda leche porque en unas dos horas tengo que coger un avión que me voy de vacaciones a ver a la familia. ¡No os alarméis! Llevo el Internet conmigo, por lo que iré escribiendo el siguiente y le publicaré en cuanto lo tenga, haya vuelto a casa o no ;)_

_Os contesto rápidamente a los reviews anónimos:_

_Kittymariposa: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo! también es uno de mis favoritos ;) un besazo!_

_Andy: ¡Hola perra! Madre mía si has sido rápida en este capítulo jeje en este no creo que lo seas porque no me ha dado tiempo avisarte, y yo creo que ni tú te fías de mi memoria :P disfruta del veranito wapi!TQQ!!_

_Bueno, ya está... Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos por trama, pero creo que no me ha salido como quería por todo esto... si véis algún fallo (soy capaz ¬¬) decídmelo! A leer..._

_Disclamer: Haber... rubia sí soy, millonaria? JA! más quisiera... Inglesa? Aún ando peleándome por ir a Londres, así que no... por consiguiente, quién creería que yo gano dinero con esto?_

_El capítulo está dedicado a mi perruco, mi mascota, mi compañía y mi amigo... porque donde esté sé que estará bien, y porque nunca lo voy a olvidar nunca. Por Salem ;)_

_AVISO: Hay alguna escena que, aunque está pasada por encima, puede herir la sensibilidad, por lo que aviso... OoO Escena desagradable OoO_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 24: La verdad de Sadie y Jeff**

Seguramente hacía muchos años que ese despacho no estaba tan concurrido. Dumbledore ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de terminar de comer el primer plato, cuando recibió el primer aviso de Fawkes. De camino a su despacho, recibió otros dos avisos, y al llegar se encontró a más de quince padres y madres congregados en la estancia, hablando unos con otros ruidosamente.

- Buenas tardes, señores. Me puedo imaginar lo que les ha traído aquí.

Intentó que su tono fuera tranquilizador, pero de igual forma se vio abordado por varias personas a la vez, que hablaban en un tono más alto del normal para una conversación razonable.

- ¡Queremos explicaciones, Dumbledore!

- ¿Qué hacen esos chicos en Hogwarts?

- ¡O soluciona esto en el acto, o saco a mis hijos del colegio esta misma tarde!

El profesor suspiró, y se abrió paso hasta el centro de su despacho.

- Les ruego que me escuchen.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice El Profeta? –le interrumpió Martie Wayman, madre de una alumna de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw y de un alumno de tercero de Gryffindor-.

- Me temo que sí. Bernard Duncker ha escapado de Nurmengard y...

- ¡Queremos saber si es cierto lo de que sus hijos están matriculados en este colegio, al lado de nuestros hijos! –volvieron a interrumpirle, en esta ocasión Joseph Bennett, el padre de Mark-.

Dumbledore suspiró, notando la impaciencia y la incomprensión de los padres.

- Tengo que explicarles la situación como es debido.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! –exclamó Francis Yexter, padre de una chica de séptimo de Slytherin-.

- Sí, pero déjenme que les explique.

El murmullo que creció al confirmarse la noticia, y las palabras del director quedaron opacadas. Había padres que parecían capaces de llegar a las manos contra el anciano. Realmente el asesinato de los Johnson había sido un episodio que había afectado enormemente a la comunidad mágica, y nadie estaba dispuesto a tolerar siquiera a la familia del mortífago.

Al comprender que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, Dumbledore miró hacia Fawkes que estaba colgado de su percha observándolo todo con su característica elegancia, y le hizo un gesto. El ave inmediatamente comenzó a cantar una melodiosa voz, que consiguió hacer callar a la multitud que le miraban entre sorprendidos y emocionados. De inmediato el canto del fénix cumplió su cometido, que era calmar los ánimos de las personas allí reunidas.

Dumbledore suspiró, agradeciendo mentalmente a su viejo amigo. Alzó la varita y convocó más de veinte sillas plegables que se acumularon en una de las paredes del despacho.

- Les ruego que me escuchen primero lo que tengo que decirles. Después pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, o hacer lo que crean conveniente –les dijo invitándolos a sentarse-.

La mayoría aún parecía reticente.

- ¿Dónde están esos chicos ahora? ¿Y nuestros hijos? –Marian Bennett, la madre de Mark-.

- Sus hijos están todos comiendo en el Gran Comedor, custodiados por el resto del profesorado. Si quieren verlos, después puedo hacerles llamar. Los muchachos no se encuentran allí.

Eso tranquilizó a los padres, aunque Dumbledore se cuidó de mostrar que eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Ni esos dos ni el resto de los Gryffindor del último curso habían ido al comedor durante el almuerzo, y eso le creaba una gran ansiedad. Ese grupo en concreto era el que más le preocupaba, y que desparecieran todos a la vez, solo conseguía que sus sospechas crecieran. De todas formas, intentó evitar esos pensamientos, ya había pedido a la profesora McGonagall que les buscara por el castillo.

- Si son tan amables...

La gente comenzó a coger las sillas, sentándose en ellas ruidosamente, cuando la chimenea se volvió a prender y de ella salieron dos figuras. Dumbledore se giró a tiempo de ver salir por ella a Tomás y Cora Mendes. Mantuvo la expresión firme, pese a que sabía que el hecho de que la hija de ellos fuera uno de los desparecidos complicaba el asunto, y más tratándose de ellos. Se dirigió a recibirles con una sonrisa amable, aunque ninguno de los dos se la devolvió.

- Tomás, Cora, me alegro que estéis aquí.

- Albus, queremos...

- Ahora iba a explicar la situación al resto de los padres- dijo el director cortando la frase de la mujer, que se veía ansiosa-. Por favor, tomad asiento.

- Antes queremos ver a Gisele –contestó Tomás con seriedad-.

Albus suspiró. Eso iba a ser más complicado.

- He quedado con los demás en llamar a los muchachos al acabar la explicación. Dejad que los chicos terminen de comer tranquilamente. Están bien custodiados.

Le pareció mejor fingir que la muchacha y sus amigos estaban con el resto del alumnado hasta que les hubiera convencido de que no había peligro con esos dos mellizos. Notó la desconfianza del matrimonio, especialmente en la mujer que se veía cada vez más ansiosa por comprobar que su hija estaba perfectamente.

- Solo serán unos minutos –aseguró mirando seriamente a Tomás, intentando utilizar la confianza adquirida en la misión que estaban llevando últimamente-.

Este asintió, y tomó de la mano a su esposa para evitar que perdiera los nervios. Gisele había sacado la impulsividad de su madre. Ambos tomaron asiento junto a Natalie Hagman, la madre de Kate, a quien no habían visto hasta entonces.

Dumbledore suspiró, antes de apoyarse en su escritorio y encarar a la veintena de padres que le observaban exigiendo una explicación. Por suerte, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar la versión que les contaría. Desde luego no podía contar lo que Elizabeth le había revelado, pues aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía. Si aquello era cierto, realmente sería mucho más alarmante que el hecho de que Bernard Duncker resultara ser un simple mortífago asesino.

Así pues, había acordado con Elizabeth dar una explicación parecida a la que le había dado la mujer en un primer momento. Solo esperaba que los padres fueran tan confiados como lo había sido él.

OO—OO

Cuando Jeff entró con una confusa Nicole en la habitación, el ambiente no había mejorado mucho. Al menos entre Remus y Lily habían conseguido que los demás no atacaran a Sadie, y el hecho de que su hermana estuviera notablemente más tranquila colaboraba en ello. Sin embargo, todos se negaban a estar cerca de ella, cosa que tampoco parecía molestarla.

Jeff le cedió el paso a Nicole, que entró más insegura que nunca a la estancia. Después entro él, y cerró la puerta tras de si. No se atrevía a tocarla, pero le dolía verla así. Era como un animal enjaulado, encogida, temblorosa, y mirando a todas partes con sus expresivos ojos marrones. No se parecía a la Nicole extrovertida y alocada que conocía. De pronto se dio cuenta que todos les miraban.

- Ella también merece una explicación... –musitó para justificarse-.

Se adelantó para invitarla a sentarse junto a él, pero para sorpresa tanto de él como de Nicole, Grace se levantó, la cogió del brazo, y la hizo sentarse a su lado, pasando un brazo por su hombro de forma protectora. Nicole la miraba extrañada. Hasta entonces, Grace la había ignorado por completo. No la caía bien, y la rubia no hacía nada para disimularlo, pese a que tampoco había sido desagradable con ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento, pareció considerar que la pequeña del equipo de quidditch necesitaba apoyo, y se propuso dárselo. Nicole no se negó a ello. En esos momentos prefería estar junto a Grace que junto a Jeff. Que hubiera accedido a escucharle, no significaba que ya hubiera decidido creerle.

- Bien, solo os pido que me escuchéis un momento –pidió Sadie armándose de paciencia-.

Mientras se sentaba a su lado, Jeff pensó que nunca la había visto usar un tono tan amable, con nadie que no fuese su padre o Emil. Era evidente que pretendía ganárselos.

Alrededor, se oyeron bufidos de disconformidad. Rachel, otra vez con su imagen y a quien aún no habían quitado el hechizo silenciador, y Gis y Kate la abrazaban para evitar que saltara sobre ellos, se tuvo que limitar a mandarles miradas envenenadas. Lily tenía a James firmemente agarrado de la mano, intentando evitar que se dejara llevar por algún impulso. Remus vigilaba a Sirius, sentado al lado de él, y con Peter al otro lado mirándoles a ellos y a James alternativamente, indeciso de a quien hacer caso si las cosas se salían de madre.

- Quiero empezar aclarando que mi padre no es ningún asesino.

No fue un buen comienzo, pues todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, ofendidos por la afirmación. Ni siquiera Remus y Lily intentaron calmar los ánimos, pues eso les enfurecía también a ellos. Las únicas que se mantenían calladas eran Rachel y Nicole. Una porque no podía hablar, pero que se revolvía para soltarse, y la otra porque no se sentía con fuerzas para replicar. Se limitó a mirar a Jeff con esceptismo y dolor, y él, que solo se había fijado en su reacción, tuvo que bajar la cabeza porque no fue capaz de sostener su mirada.

- ¿Si me comprometo a contaros todos los detalles, me escucharéis? –preguntó Sadie sin perder la calma-.

Jeff levantó la cabeza alarmado.

- ¿Todos? –preguntó incrédulo-.

- Todos –confirmó Sadie dirigiéndole una mirada dura-.

Jeff no estaba tan seguro de eso. Había pensado que les darían la misma versión que Dumbledore diría al resto del colegio: que aunque su padre hubiera matado a esa familia, ellos no lo apoyaban, ni tenían culpa de sus actos. Sabía que no era una decisión muy valiente, y sin embargo muy egoísta, pero se escudaba en que eso habían decidido todos, y que le daba demasiado pánico que se supiera su secreto. Más aún delante de Nicole.

Con el ataque de pánico, se levantó de golpe y agarró de un brazo a su hermana, arrastrándola con fuerza hacia un rincón, bajo la mirada atónita de los demás. Ninguno había esperando esa reacción precisamente de él.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Piensas contarles toda la verdad? –susurró Jeff a su hermana-.

- Pues sí. No se van a contentar con la versión oficial, y no voy a estarme todo el curso temiendo que me ataquen por la espalda. Además, deberías estar agradecido. A ti te tocará dormir con esos sádicos en la misma habitación.

- ¡Pero es mi secreto, no el tuyo! –susurró alterado. Si hubiera podido, la habría gritado-. Para explicarles la verdad tendrás que contar lo de mis visiones y...

- ¿Y qué más da? –le preguntó fulminándole con la mirada-. Al fin y al cabo, a ella ya tendrías que habérselo contado algún día –añadió señalando a Nicole con la mirada-.

Jeff bajó la cabeza, sin estar seguro. Era muy fácil que Nicole le rechazase, y que los demás le trataran de fenómeno, como ya había ocurrido en Geisterhaus. Sadie le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y una mirada escéptica.

- ¿Pensabas ocultárselo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pensabas explicarle tus reacciones ante una visión? –le preguntó muy deprisa-.

Jeff la miró extrañado. Sadie chasqueó la lengua impaciente, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros que hablaban en susurros furiosos. Nicole seguía en su mundo, pero Grace la seguía sujetando firmemente del hombro. Volvió a mirar a Jeff, perdiendo la poca paciencia que siempre destinaba para él.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No somos unos hermanos ejemplares, pero sigo conociéndote mucho. He visto cómo la miras, y tú jamás te habías atrevido a pedir salir a una chica, o lo que sea que hayas hecho. Se ve que ella es importante, así que mejor que conozca toda la historia.

Jeff no estaba seguro. Comenzó a temblar, inseguro, nervioso, y cada vez miraba a Nicole con más insistencia. En ese momento, Sadie comprendió su temor. Le miró más comprensivamente, mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro, para sorpresa de su hermano.

- Ella no te juzgara –le aseguró-. Sabrá comprender que es un don que tú no puedes controlar y que no es peligroso en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo voy a fiarme si ni mi propia hermana pudo entenderme? –preguntó Jeff. Era evidente que hacía años que había querido formular esa pregunta-.

Sadie sonrió tristemente, y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Aunque no quisiera o se negara a ello, comprendía a Jeff en muchos aspectos.

- No me lo hagas decir, anda. Sabes que en el fondo no te juzgué por ello.

Sadie sabía, y esperaba que Jeff también, que el principal problema de ella era que la hubiera gustado tener ella ese don. Jeff eso nunca lo había entendido. No se parecía a ella en absoluto, y en caso contrario él no lo habría envidiado. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, supo lo que pasaba por la mente de su sádica hermana, y por fin respiró hondo. Podía sonar absurdo, pero con ese entendimiento se les hacía más fácil la idea de intentar convencer a los demás. Ahora sabía que, en caso de que Nicole y los demás le rechazasen, al menos tendría a su hermana a su lado.

Jeff asintió, dándole permiso para divulgar lo que habría querido que fuera su secreto durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Sadie no se apresuró a volver a su sitio a seguir con la explicación, sino que se les quedó mirando en la distancia, pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la preguntó su hermano-.

- No va a ser un público fácil. Estaba pensando si ya que me dejas contarlo todo, podría enseñárselo en condiciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Voy a por el pensadero.

- ¿El pensadero? –preguntó Jeff asombrado-. ¿Le has traído?

Dos años atrás, cuando su padre le había enseñado Legeremancia, la había regalado a Sadie un pequeño pensadero portátil, para que así guardara todos los pensamientos que no quería tener en mente. Sadie se rió sin humor.

- Claro que le he traído. Me habría vuelto loca si no. Este grupo tiene material para desequilibrar al más experto ellos solos. Voy a buscarlo.

- No tardes.

Ella echó a correr hacia la torre Gryffindor, dejando a Jeff en la puerta, bastante inseguro sobre si podría convencerlos él solo de no marcharse hasta que su hermana volviera.

- ¿Y esta dónde va ahora? –preguntó Sirius enfadado-.

- Ya nos estamos hartando de vuestro juego –aclaró James poniéndose de pie, ignorando el intento de Lily porque se quedara sentado junto a ella-.

Sirius también se había levantado, y Peter, tras pensarlo unos segundos, también se puso en pie. Jeff caminó unos pasos hacia ellos.

- Chicos, por favor, mi hermana...

- ¡¿Crees que encima que tenemos que soportar vuestra presencia en Hogwarts vamos a dejar que os riáis de nosotros? –estalló Sirius sacando todo su mal humor. Después se volvió hacia Remus, que escondía la cabeza entre las manos, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, suplicando paciencia para unos y otros-. No sé cómo pudiste comprometernos, Moony. No tenemos que estar aquí oyendo estupideces.

Remus levantó la mirada, indeciso sobre si responder bordemente a su amigo, o cargar contra Jeff. Se levantó, y decidió guardar silencio mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

- Vámonos –propuso James tirando de la mano de su novia hasta que también se puso de pie-.

Lily ya no se oponía. De hecho, dudaba seriamente sobre ir hacia la puerta ella misma. Era más tranquila y lógica que los demás, pero si les iban a tener ahí toda la tarde solo para decirles que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que su padre hubiera hecho, o que al "pobre" hombre le habían comido el tarro de tal forma que si había asesinado no era culpa suya, ella se marchaba. La primera opción sabía que era cierta. Ellos no eran responsables de lo que hubiera hecho su padre, pero tampoco Richard era responsable de que su padre fuera uno de los más famosos magistrados de toda Europa, y ahora él estaba muerto. Y sobre la segunda opción... eso les enfurecía a todos. Todo el mundo había visto las fotos, cómo le habían detenido en el lugar de los hechos, cómo no había puesto resistencia. Él los había matado, con más o menos conciencia, eso la traía al pario. Lo importante es que ellos estaban muertos, y él tenía la culpa.

Notó como Grace a su lado también se ponía de pie, y como Rachel había dejado de revolverse, volviendo a derramar silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia.

- Solo... –intentó de nuevo Jeff. Si no fuera porque ya sabían quien era, le habrían tenido lástima. Parecía nervioso y asustado-.

- Apártate –musitó James sacando su varita y apuntándole con ella-.

Lily le volvió a apretar la mano. En ese estado, era capaz de soltarle algún hechizo peligroso, y James no merecía que le expulsasen por eso. Jeff no se movió de la puerta, y Sirius se adelantó para empujarle y dejar el camino libre, cuando una pequeña figura también se puso en medio. Nicole había salido de su sopor, apartándose de Grace e impidiéndoles el paso.

- Aparta, niña –dijo James apretando los dientes-.

Nicole también parecía a punto de llorar, pero se sorbió la nariz, y comenzó a hablar con una voz aún más aguda de la normal.

- Solo quedaros unos minutos más. No perdéis nada.

- ¿De parte de quién estás? –exclamó Grace ofendida. Ella la había defendido-.

- De parte vuestra, pero necesito saber –musitó Nicole mirándola a los ojos. Después bajó la mirada, sonrojándose-. Yo... tengo que saber... solo escuchar... Antes de comer, Dumbledore ha dicho unas palabras sobre ellos, y no sé qué querría decir. Tengo que escuchar su versión para entenderlo, porque eso fue lo que dijo el director...

Grace suspiró, indecisa de qué hacer. Compartió con Lily una mirada, y la pelirroja también estaba en una encrucijada. Al final se decidió a quedarse, aunque fuera por Nicole. Ella también estaba metida en medio sin quererlo. Tiró del brazo de James y, sorprendentemente, él se volvió a sentar a su lado sin rechistar. Al ver que James volvía a su sitio, Peter se apresuró a sentarse de nuevo en el cojín al lado de Remus, quien seguía de pie, mirando a Jeff como si quisiera ver a través de él.

- Me sorprende que te lo hayas tomado con tanta calma –le susurró Lily a James mientras el escándalo seguía a su alrededor. Sirius no parecía tan conforme como los demás-.

James la miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, y después lo relajó, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya me lo cobraré con ella en el próximo entrenamiento de quidditch –la confesó. Lily ahogó una sonrisa, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para que no la vieran-. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que buscarme un golpeador...

Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

- Ahora no.

James parecía que nunca entendía cuando era el momento de dejar el quidditch aparte. Y Sirius seguía de pie, negándose a ser tan dócil como sus amigos, y mirando a James dolido por su falta de apoyo. Sin embargo, cuando Sadie volvió a la habitación con un recipiente en brazos del tamaño del libro de Historia de la Magia, Remus consiguió que se volviera a sentar.

- Estoy de aquí es un pensadero...

- Sabemos lo que es un pensadero –respondió Kate con voz dura-.

Sadie levantó la mirada para fulminar a su compañera, pero tras oír un gruñido de Sirius, decidió pasar por alto la impertinencia. Suspiró de nuevo. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia, y la ocasión lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, no podía delegar aquello a Jeff, pues bastante afectado se sentía psicológicamente con todo eso.

- Bien, como todos sois tan listos e inteligentes, sabéis de sobra cómo funciona esto –comenzó sin poder contener la ironía-. Así que os invito a que os acerquéis, porque la única manera de que os creáis de que digo la verdad, es si la veis con vuestros propios ojos.

- ¿Quién nos dice que debemos fiarnos? –preguntó Sirius-.

- Porque todo el mundo sabe que los pensaderos no matan a nadie –contestó Sadie irónica-.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse. Se acercó a los hermanos, observando el pensadero que Sadie tenía en las manos, y el estuche negro que se acababa de sacar del bolsillo, dentro del cual debían estar ciertos recuerdos. En todos sus años en el mundo mágico, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver un pensadero de cerca, pero Severus la había hablado tanto de ellos que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Por eso estuvo segura que eso al menos no era algo peligroso, y que Merlín la asistiera si no sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Qué perdemos? –preguntó a nadie en particular-.

- Lo veo una pérdida de tiempo –insistió Sirius-.

James miró alternativamente a su amigo y a su novia, aún indeciso. Tras impactar con la verde mirada de Lily, que le miraba suplicante, se levantó y se puso a su lado.

- Ya estamos aquí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez podamos darnos un garbeo por los recuerdos.

Lily le sonrió agradecida, y se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Grace?

La rubia aún miraba ofendida a Nicole, quien ya se había adelantado unos pasos. Después miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, y tardó varios segundos en decidirse. Después, al igual que James, se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que lo único que perdemos, es tiempo.

Sirius resopló, molesto, y se puso de pie para comenzar a andar furioso por la habitación. Peter lo siguió con la mirada.

- Al menos os quitaréis de encima la curiosidad que tenéis de nosotros –sugirió Jeff hablando por primera vez-.

Eso hizo que Peter se levantara, y mirara a Remus, esperando. Pero este mantenía la mirada en su novia, que estaba entre Kate y Gisele.

- ¿No sale nada... ahí... de Richard, ¿no? –preguntó Kate con un toque de histeria, pues estaba segura que si la hacían presenciar su muerte, se pondría histérica-.

Sadie negó con la cabeza.

- Vuestro amigo no sale por ningún lado. No son recuerdos desagradables. Bueno, no para vosotros –corrigió-.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Lily a los demás-.

- Vamos Pad. Al menos curioseemos –le dijo James a su amigo, intentando darle un toque de humor a la situación-.

Sirius dejó de pasar, y siguió frunciendo el ceño, pese a que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Solo James sabía picarle de esa forma.

- Rach, si no quieres ir, yo me quedo contigo –la aseguró Remus mirándola fijamente. Parecía que no había oído la conversación de los demás-.

Rachel bufó, pero ningún sonido salió de la garganta.

- De hecho, preferiría que ella viniera –intervino Sadie-. Y podéis quitarla en hechizo. Aquí todos sabemos quién es, y puede insultarnos lo que la de la gana.

Gis se apresuro a quitarla el hechizo en cuanto oyó aquello, pero en contra de lo que creyeron los demás, Rachel no se enzarzó en insultos contra los mellizos. Simplemente, el sonido de su llanto lleno la habitación. Ya había soltado todo su enfado, ahora solo sentía pena y desesperación. Tantos meses trabajando, arriesgándose para atrapar a lso otros dos asesinos de su familia, y al final, el único que estaba encarcelado había escapado, y ella tenía delante a sus hijos que, pese a parecer orgullosos de su padre, la trataban con amabilidad y cortesía. Era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera.

- Rach, si no quieres ir, no pasa nada. Yo me quedo contigo –la repitió su novio-.

- Y yo también –aseguró Gis apretando su abrazo-.

Rachel se quedó unos segundos mirando el suelo, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que aunque fueran sus hijos, eso no los convertía en asesinos, pero no podía evitar culparles de todo. Ellos estaban allí, ocupando su lugar y el de Richard, riéndose de que él estaba muerto y ella no podía mostrarse en público tranquilamente, y ellos sí. Por otro lado, estaba lo que había dicho la niña esa. No sabía quién era, pero su cara la sonaba de algo, y por los colores de su corbata deducía que era una Gryffindor. Habló de lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Estaba dolida con el anciano por todo eso, pero ese hombre se había portado muy bien con ella, y la había tratado como a una adulta, pero con el cariño de un abuelo. ¿Haría de verdad algo que la perjudicara? Quería creer que no.

Ellos habían dicho que eso no tenía nada que ver con Richard. Entonces, ¿por qué les iba a interesar a ellos? Lo preguntó en voz alta, intentando sonar razonable.

- Todo está relacionado –la contestó Sadie seriamente-.

Era tan complicado... Quizá sí tenía que ver con su familia... La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo, pero no se atrevía a decir que sí en voz alta. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los dorados ojos de Remus mirándola con preocupación. Tragó fuerte, y asintió con la cabeza.

Remus se puso en pie al dar ella el consentimiento, y Gis y Kate la ayudaron a incorporarse. Oyeron a Sirius bufar en voz baja.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Padfoot? –le preguntó Remus-.

- Si vais los demás, tendré que ir...

- No tienes por qué...

- Si mis amigos van, yo voy –interrumpió el chico con voz dura-.

Sadie rodó los ojos. Todos serían difíciles, pero algunos iban a estar imposibles. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, asegurándose de mantener las distancias, y esperaron a que la chica vaciara el contenido de un frasco en el pensadero.

- Oye, chica lista. ¿Cómo piensas montar para que lo entendamos? –preguntó Sirius-.

- No, ella nos lo traducirá, y como somos tan confiados nos los creeremos todo –ironizó James golpeando amistosamente a su amigo en el hombro-.

Los demás comprendieron en ese instante. La mayoría de los recuerdos serían en alemán, y ellos no lo entenderían. Sin embargo, antes de que estallara otra ola de gritos, Sadie sacó la varita y apuntó con ella al pensadero. Cerró los ojos, y mandó un hechizo sin abrir la boca. De su varita surgió un rayo amarillo que envolvió el pensadero unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Después vertió el contenido del frasco en él.

De inmediato del fondo de la vasija surgió una especie de luz plateada, que se movía muy deprisa. Sadie la posó en el suelo, y todos lo observaron con interés, sobretodo aquellos que, como Lily o Kate, no habían visto uno nunca de cerca. Jeff fue el primero en adelantarse, y se inclinó sobre el pensadero, hasta que desapareció dentro de él. Kate no pudo evitar un respingo, mientras a Lily se la escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Después fue Rachel, quien le hizo un gesto a Remus para que fuera justo detrás de ella. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que Sadie quedó la última, asegurándose que no faltaba nadie.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del recuerdo de Sadie, se permitieron mirar alrededor, para averiguar que estaban en una habitación en penumbra, apenas iluminada por una puerta entreabierta. Los muebles y las cortinas revelaban que era un dormitorio, y en el fondo de la habitación se veía una cama pequeña, ocupada por una niña que dormía plácidamente.

Antes de que veáis más, he de aclarar que este es un recuerdo de cuando teníamos doce, ¿o ya habíamos cumplidos los trece? –le preguntó a Jeff, quien se encogió de hombros tan perdido como los demás-. Vamos, el caso es que fue el verano después de nuestro segundo curso.

Jeff trafó fuerte, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación. Pese a esperarlo, el grito que se oyó por toda la casa, le asustó tanto como a los demás. La pequeña Sadie se levantó de golpe, y pudieron ver su rostro aniñado, y su pelo corto como el de un niño, tan negro y descuidado como siempre, vestida con un pijama color verde bastante viejo. La niña miró a su alrededor, buscando algo, y de repente por el pasillo se encendieron más luces, y se empezaron a oír voces. Para sorpresa de todos, las voces se oían en un inglés clarísimo.

A estas alturas, los chicos habían olvidado su enfado por la curiosidad. La niña se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto poco a poco, y la abrió sin querer hacer ruido. Caminó por el pasillo, y ellos detrás de ella, hasta llegar a otro cuarto al doblar la esquina. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, y la luz encendida. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una pose desdejada, había un hombre alto, desgarbado, y con el pelo tan negro como el de Sadie y Jeff, completamente despeinado.

Hasta que no se acercaron, no reconocieron en él a Bernard Duncker, y se tensaron como si el hombre se fuera a dar la vuelta y les fuera a atacar de la misma forma brutal que lo hizo con Richard y su familia. El hombre no pareció percatarse de la presencia de su hija, sino que miraba el interior de la habitación con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Sadie les hizo un gesto, y pasaron de largo a su versión más pequeña, y atravesaron al hombre como si fuese humo, entrando todos en la habitación.

Dentro se encontraba un pequeño Jeff en su cama, llorando a lágrima viva en brazos de su madre, una mujer rubia con el pelo rubio cortado en una melena corta y llena de rizos. El niño era mucho más bajito que si versión actual, y se notaba que le faltaba dar el estirón. De hecho, estaba seguros de que si se hubiera puesto de pie, sería varios centímetros más bajo que su hermana. Se aferraba a su madre con angustia, mientras ella se mecía atrás y adelante, acariciándole el sudoroso cabello.

- ¿Por qué veo eso, mamá? –preguntó con voz de niño, más infantil aún por las mañas-.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, y rodaron los ojos ante la debilidad manifiesta del muchacho.

- No lo sé, cariño... –le respondió su madre, intercambiando con su marido una mirada preocupada-.

El hombre parecía indiferente, pero en sus ojos se leía la preocupación. Era extraño ver esa expresión en alguien que consideraban un monstruo.

- ¿Qué has visto, Jeff? –le preguntó con seriedad-.

- Pues que se caía el techo del desván, y aplastaba a Salem, y se veía sangre y vísceras y...

El niño no continuó. Parecía que fuera a vomitar si seguía recordando la imagen. Nicole no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al Jeff actual, que se miraba a sí mismo con impotencia, seguramente rememorándolo todo.

- Salem era el gato de mi madre –explicó el chico a los demás-. Se lo regalaron sus padres cuando empezó al colegio, así que imaginad cuantos años llevaba con nosotros...

- Pero eso ha sido un sueño –le dijo Elizabeth a su hijo-. Mira, Salem está bien.

De repente, como si le hubieran llamado, un gato color canela se encaramó a la cama del niño y se restregó contra él, estirando las patas delanteras y luego las traseras. El niño le empezó a acariciar como si se fuera a romper. Gis sonrió contenta. La encantaban los gatos.

- Ya lo sé –dijo con voz sollozante-. Estaba conmigo, le vi entrar por la puerta, y lo vi. Yo estaba despierto, así que no ha podido ser un sueño...

- Quizá deberíamos estudiarlo, Eli –interrumpió Bernard desde la puerta, frunciendo el ceño-. Si me dejaras llevarlo al laboratorio...

- ¡No! –exclamó la mujer alterándose-. Solo son pesadillas. Se le pasará.

- Pero...

- Mi hijo no es un conejillo de indias para tus experimentos, Bernard. Que se te meta en la cabeza.

Bernard negó con la cabeza, molesto, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se quedó petrificado cuando vio a su hija en el pasillo, mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –demandó la niña-.

- Nada –respondió el hombre sonriéndola-. Tu hermano ha tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo.

- Otra vez... –bufó la niña rodando los ojos-.

Bernard sonrió de forma arrogante, elevando solo un extremo de los labios, recordando peligrosamente a las sonrisas post-bromas de James. Este de pronto recordó cómo Sadie le había dicho en cierta ocasión que confiaba en él porque le recordaba a su padre, y comprobó que, al menos en la sonrisa, era cierto.

- Ese problema tú no lo tienes, ¿eh campeona?

- Es evidente. Ya no tengo edad para asustarme por pesadillas –respondió la niña con frialdad-.

Su padre se acercó y la cogió bajo las axilas y la elevó en el aire con fuerza, para después dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

- Pues a la cama, valiente. Que me da que te has levantado con la excusa, y en el fondo sí que vas a tener miedo –la dijo con una risa divertida-.

De pronto la imagen se fue volviendo más borrosa. Los chicos se extrañaron, y miraron a Sadie y Jeff por si algo iba mal, pero los hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a su padre con miradas enternecidas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Peter-.

- Está cambiando de recuerdo –susurró Sadie con la voz tomada-.

- ¿Vamos a estar mucho rato haciendo el imbécil? –preguntó James que, ahora que ya no estaba la escena para entretenerle, había vuelto a recordar su furia-. Porque ver como este tiene pesadillas no hace que me deis más pena.

- Yo opino igual que James. Por mucho que me enseñéis lo tierno y dulce que es vuestro padre con vosotros, para mi seguirá siendo un asesino.

Sadie ignoró el comentario de James y el tono ácido de Rachel que sobrepasaba la ironía. Cuando otra nueva escena se formó, todos volvieron a distraerse en ella. Esta vez era Sadie, vestida con una túnica veraniega, que atravesaba corriendo una pequeña cocina. Por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, se podía deducir que era más o menos mediodía.

- Mamá, me ha escrito Emil –la dijo a su madre-. Dice que si puedo ir a Hoffgarten esta tarde. Está su padre, él se encarga.

Elizabeth levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? –la preguntó tranquilamente-.

- Creo que mencionó algo de quidditch. Seguro que quiere jugar un rato. ¿Me dejas ir?

- Llévate a Jeff contigo.

La niña frunció el ceño y la miró fríamente.

- ¿Por qué? No quiero.

- Porque lo digo yo, Sadie –suspiró la mujer-. Ya es hora que...

Un estruendo la interrumpió, y madre e hija se quedaron mirando extrañadas por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar corriendo hacia el lugar donde procedía el ruido. Los demás las siguieron por detrás, y recorrieron media casa antes de llegar a su destino: el desván.

Allí todo eran hierros y amasijos de madera, pero Sadie encontró un hilito de mancha roja que no presagiaba nada bueno. Elizabeth también lo vio, y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

- ¡¿Jeff?! ¿Jeff, estás ahí?

El niño no contestaba, y nadie sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Desde luego no podía ser una noticia fatal, pero el Jeff de diecisiete años estaba de pie junto a los demás, mirando la escena como si volviera a ser la primera vez que la veía.

- ¡Jeff! –gritó su madre más fuerte-.

De entre los amasijos se escuchó un leve gemido, y la mujer se hizo sitio como pudo, rasgándose las manos en el proceso. La pequeña Sadie miraba el suelo, la mancha roja de sangre, como si la hubiera petrificado.

Del fondo se vio como su madre conseguía apartar un gran trozo de madera, y el pequeño Jeff se descubrió. Estaba perfectamente. Había entrado por otro extremo de la montaña de madera, donde aún estaba marcado el hueco por el que se había introducido. Miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada el suelo, donde había un espectáculo altamente desagradable.

Gis tuvo que apartar la mirada, apoyándose en el hombro de Kate, y Grace tuvo una arcada por el asco. En el suelo había un gato completamente aplastado, con el craneo roto por varios lugares y los sesos desparramados por el suelo. Era una imagen realmente asquerosa. El pequeño Jeff respiraba entrecortadamente cuando su madre le abrazó para impedirle mirar el malogrado animal.

- Es lo que vi. Está todo igual. A Salem le pillaba justo debajo cuando iba a saltar para la ventana –susurró el niño. Parecía como si estuviera en trance-.

Su madre le empujó para salir de allí, pero en ese momento el niño pareció ser consciente de la situación.

- ¡Yo lo había visto! ¡Sabía que pasaría! ¿Te acuerdas la otra noche? ¿Te acuerdas? ¡No estaba soñando, Salem entró a mi cuarto y entonces vi lo que pasaría!

Seguía gritando mientras su madre conseguía que llegara hasta donde estaba su hermana, que le miraba con odio.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó la niña con frialdad- ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú has hecho algo para que pase!

- No, yo no...

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

- ¡Sadie, cállate! –la gritó su madre-.

La niña la miró con odio, y se marchó corriendo, haciendo que perdieran la imagen de la mujer. La estancia comenzó a desvanecerse.

- ¿Qué coño...?

Sadie levantó la mano interrumpiendo a James. Todos estaban atónitos, y miraban a Jeff para que les diera una explicación. Pero el muchacho no levantó la vista del suelo. Antes de que nadie más tuviera oportunidad de preguntar más, otra imagen volvió. Estaban todos en la cocina, y por las ropas debía ser ese mismo día. Su padre estaba sentado en el cabecero de la mesa, escuchando atentamente todo cuanto decía el niño.

Sadie estaba sentada junto a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, y mirando de vez en cuando como su madre abrazaba a su hermano. Cuando Jeff terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.

- Esto hay que estudiarlo, Eli –dijo el hombre-. No es casualidad, no puede serlo. Ya van demasiadas veces.

- Pero...

- No voy a hacerle daño. Pero algo pasa con Jeff, con su mente, que no es del todo normal. Es como si viera retazos del futuro.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron varios a la vez-.

Sadie agitó la varita, y al instante salieron del pensadero, encontrándose todos de nuevo en la habitación de Rachel.

- ¿Qué es eso del futuro?

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Eso es una trola!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi familia?

Sadie abrió la boca para contestar, pero comprendió que ese no era su secreto, y que quizás quien debía aclarar esto no fuera ella, sino Jeff. Claro está, si él se sentía capaz.

- ¿Jeff?

Su hermano la miró, levantando por fin la vista del suelo. Sadie comenzaba a comprender lo difícil que estaba resultando eso para él. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa para animarle, y Jeff ya no podía sentirse más atónito. Su hermana le estaba demostrando más apoyo ese día que en toda su vida. Quizá, debido a la presión de ese día, comenzaba a comprender que si algo raro ocurría con su mente, no era culpa suya. Suspiró y miró un segundo a Nicole, antes de dirigirse al grupo. Centró su mirada en Lily, pues era la más académica y la más comprensiva de todos.

- Es cierto. Tengo capacidad de ver algunos retazos de futuro, aunque son pequeños, concretos, y a veces difusos.

- Pero...

- Haber, lo primero. ¿Sabéis a qué se dedicaba mi padre antes de que lo encarcelaran?

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

- Como si eso importara... –murmuró Rachel con rencor-.

Jeff tragó saliva.

- Bueno, mi padre es, o mejor dicho, era investigador.

- Trabajaba en un departamento especial del Ministerio –aclaró Sadie-. Es un lugar en el que solo pueden trabajar los mejores. –algunos bufaron al oír esto. A nadie que haya perdido a una persona le gusta oír maravillas de su asesino. Sadie lo ignoró-. De hecho, su departamento solo se compone de tres trabajadores. Se dedican a llevar a cabo investigaciones y experimentos que la mayoría de la población no comprende, ni conoce.

- ¿Algo así como un inefable? –preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño-.

- ¿Un qué?

- Inefable es un trabajador del Departamento de Misterios –aclaró Kate un poco pérdida-. Pero Lily, no sabemos a qué se dedica un inefable.

- No es difícil adivinarlo –interrumpió Remus-. De cuando en cuando hay noticias en El Profeta de que el Departamento de Misterios ha descubierto que tal y cuál. Y sabemos que allí es muy difícil de entrar, solo lo hacen los mejores. Así que suponemos que son una especie de investigadores.

- Como un científico en el mundo muggle –murmuró Lily. Algunos la miraron extrañados, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros-.

Jeff y Sadie compartieron una mirada, y el chico volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Bien. Pues a eso se dedicaba mi padre. Y al día siguiente de ese suceso me llevo al Ministerio, a su Departamento a hacerme algunas pruebas. –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando la nada, y tuvo un estremecimiento-. No os contaré qué tipo de pruebas me hicieron, es irrelevante. El caso es que averiguaron que, debido a mi carácter retraído, había acumulado un porcentaje de mi magia en mi interior, negándola a mostrarse a través de la varita, ni otras actitudes físicas.

- Eso explica por qué es tan torpe con las asignaturas –le murmuró James a Sirius haciéndole reír-.

- Entonces, cuando comenzaba a avanzar en mis estudios de magia, y mis compañeros avanzaban más rápido que yo, esa misma magia perdió un poco el control, y, como no la permitía salir de forma física, se canalizó de forma psíquica. De este modo una parte de mi cerebro se desarrolló más, y así comenzaron las visiones.

Rachel bufó de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que...?

- Creo que no lo entiendo –la interrumpió Lily sin escucharla-. ¿Cómo que una parte de tu cerebro se desarrolló más? ¿Quieres decir que tienes algo más en la cabeza que los demás?

- No. Quiero decir que hay una parte del cerebro que todos tenemos, y que no utilizamos. No sé si sabéis que hay estudios que dicen que los muggles solo usan el 10% de su capacidad cerebral, y que los magos usamos un 15%, y por ello somos capaces de hacer magia. Pues yo solo había desarrollado algo así como un 14%, por así decirlo. Tenía suficiente magia en mi como para considerarme mago, pero no alcanzaba el nivel de un mago a mi edad, porque yo mismo, inconscientemente, la retenía. Por ello, mi propia magia se buscó un canalizador para alcanzar el porcentaje adecuado. Así que, en vez de usar una parte del cerebro que usan los demás, yo usé otra, que es la de la clarividencia. Según los estudios todo el mundo tiene esa capacidad en el cerebro, solo que casi nadie la desarrolla, y mi magia eligió salir por ahí.

A la revelación de Jeff le siguieron varios minutos de incómodo silencio. James y Sirius parecieron a punto de hacer una broma fácil en más de una ocasión, pero Lily y Remus les mantuvieron a raya. Nicole tuvo cada vez más el impulso de salir corriendo de allí. Era demasiada información para acumularla de golpe.

- Supongamos que te creo –dijo Remus por fin-. ¿Has tenido alguna vez una "visión" de las tuyas con nosotros? –preguntó enmarcando la palabra con unas comillas que hizo con sus manos-.

Jeff miró a su hermana nerviosamente. Había tenido varias, sí, pero ¿cuál podía decirse? No hacía ni una hora que había tenido la última, sobre James, que le había acojonado bastante, por cierto. Esa no pensaba contarla. No por el momento, al menos.

- Hombre, alguna suelta ha habido. Suelo tenerlas con referencia a la gente que me rodea, porque necesito algunos soportes. Es decir, yo no eligo sobre qué ver ni sobre quién. Suele ser a partir de algo relacionado con la persona. Por ejemplo, en septiembre, cuando la luna llena, vi a Peter hacer un gesto, y eso provocó la visión, y por eso salimos a buscaros. Si Peter no habría hecho ese gesto, seguramente yo no habría visto nada.

Sin embargo, Remus ya no le miraba, sino que fulminaba a sus tres amigos.

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Salieron a buscarnos? ¿Nos encontraron en el bosque?–les preguntó fríamente-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que al día siguiente Sirius tuviera el brazo roto? ¿Por eso se enteraron los demás? –se calló unos segundos, casi entrando en pánico al ver a Peter agachar la mirada y a Sirius y James mirarse entre ellos-. ¿Hice daño a alguien más? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

- ¡No! –exclamaron los tres a la vez rápidamente. Quizá demasiado rápido-.

Los demás notaron la expresión de Remus, que, obviamente, no se había creído nada, y menos cuando Peter se acarició nerviosamente el cuello. Evidentemente el chico recordó el incidente en el partido de quidditch, y ató cabos al instante.

- De todas formas estábamos hablando de...

- Cállate Grace –la dijo el licántropo en voz baja-. ¿Ha habido más cosas que no me habéis contado?

- Remus –intervino Sadie-. Fue algo sin importancia. No tenía sentido tampoco darle vueltas. La culpa fue nuestra que marchamos al bosque, pero no pasó nada grave, ni nadie estuvo en peligro –Remus no se creyó esto último, y estuvo a punto de salir cabreado de la habitación, si no se hubiese encontrado con la mirada implorante de Rachel, que estaba confundida y seguía desesperada-.

Se mantuvo con los pies en el suelo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar correr el tema.

- Peter, ¿tuve algo que ver con tu lesión en el cuello?

- ¡Claro que no, Moony!

Pero a Remus no se le pasó por alto el tembleque de su voz ni la mirada asesina que Sirius le estaba mandando al chico. Lily le dio un codazo, y cuando miró a su amiga, esta le hizo un gesto que comprendió al instante. Suspiró, y se relajó un poco.

- Ya hablaré con vosotros luego –les dijo a los tres, en un tono que dejaba claro que él hablaría, y ellos escucharían-.

- Yo lo que quiero saber es qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros –exclamó Rachel cansada-.

- Yo estoy con la enana –intervino Sirius, que también se estaba empezando a hartar, y además vio la oportunidad de distraer a Remus-. Si pretendéis darnos pena con esta historia y que se nos olvide lo que hizo vuestro "papaíto", y que vosotros habéis dicho que estáis orgullosos de eso, vais listos.

- Tiene mucho que ver con vosotros –les contestó Sadie-. Solo escuchad el resto...

OO—OO

Adam Potter cruzó corriendo la calle muggle del centro de Berna, en Suiza. El lugar donde se quedaba estaba repleto de coches y muggles caminando, como era lo normal a primera hora de la tarde de un sábado.

Entró al hostal donde se hospedaba junto a otros tres compañeros del Ministerio, y saludó con un gesto al recepcionista, el señor Graff, un hombre bastante apagado, mientras cogía uno de los ascensores.

Suspiró cansado, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Solo tenía una hora libre para asearse y almorzar, antes de volver de nuevo al trabajo. La misión se había complicado al darse cuenta que la magia que había hecho el hombre no solo la habían presenciado los asistentes al partido, sino que había sido grabado por un aparato de televisión. Hacía mucho tiempo que el secreto de la magia no estaba tan en peligro como entonces.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, se oyó una campana anunciándolo y despertándole de su sopor. Salió a paso lento, y sacó la llave roñosa que abría su habitación. Estaba tal y como él y su compañero la habían dejado esa mañana, echa un desastre. Suponía que el hostal no era de suficiente nivel como para tener un servicio de habitaciones. Sin importarle, se quitó su túnica, y sacó una muda nueva para meterse en la ducha.

El agua caliente desentumeció sus músculos agarrotados por el frío. Suiza era más frío aún que Inglaterra en invierno. Estuvo varios minutos bajo el agua, disfrutando del calor, y permitiéndose un momento de relajación. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, salió del baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas, y otra secando su despeinado cabello.

De pronto se percató de algo que no estaba en su sitio. Había dejado su túnica sobre la cama, y en ese momento se encontraba doblada sobre la silla del escritorio. Giró a su alrededor para buscar el motivo, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Cayó al suelo justo a tiempo de esquivar un hechizo, y reptó hasta ponerse el otro lado de la cama, de modo que esta hiciera de escudo. No tenía la varita, y estaba casi desnudo. Era una posición clara de desventaja que, fuera quien fuera su atacante, iba a aprovechar. Se asomó un momento intentando ver, al menos, quien era, pero estuvo a punto de recibir otro hechizo en la cara.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó en voz alta intentando ganar tiempo-. ¿Qué buscas?

El atacante no respondió, pero Adam, oyó pasos de modo que supo que se había movido. Esta vez se asomó por el otro lado, y desde su posición vio al señor Graff apuntando con su varita, con el rostro desencajado. ¿Qué demonios...?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Anderson, su compañero, que recibió un hechizo del recepcionista que le tumbó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Aprovechando la distracción, Adam saltó de la cama, y tiró al hombre al suelo, pisándole las manos con las rodillas para inmovilizarle. El hombre, que tan apagado y encleque le había parecido, tenía una fuerza descomunal. Adam, a falta de su varita, utilizó un truco que había aprendido de Billy Powers, un compañero de Hogwarts hijo de muggles. Sin bien no era deportivo, sí era efectivo. Levantó el brazo y le dio un codazo al hombre en la nariz, rompiéndosela, y haciendo que soltara un alarido. Cuando consiguió que soltara la varita, le ató, y fue a asegurarse que Anderson estuviera bien.

Solo estaba inconsciente. Adam volvió a mirar al hombre, aún conmocionado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que fuera mago, aunque tenía lógica, teniendo en cuenta que allí se alojaban miembros del Ministerio de cinco países distintos. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le había atacado?

Se aproximó de nuevo al hombre, que estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, y le examinó. Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba bajo un Imperius. Aquello era más peligroso de lo que creía. ¿Quién se lo habría lanzado? ¿Iban contra él o contra Anderson? Si iban contra él, debía extremar las precauciones. Desde que entró en la Orden del Fénix había sufrido persecuciones en varias ocasiones, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Eso solo podía significar que se estaban fortaleciendo.

En ese momento, Adam agradeció su idea de mandarle la caja a James. Si habían podido acceder a él tan fácil, no quería pensar qué hubiera pasado de seguir esa caja en su poder. Era demasiado peligroso para exponerlo, y en Hogwarts estaba a salvo, como en pocos lugares del mundo. Eso sí, debía recordar avisar a James de que no decidiera sacarla del colegio en Navidades. En cuanto volviera casa, le escribiría.

OO—OO

Dumbledore suspiró dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa. Era la séptima carta que recibía desde que había comenzado la reunión con los padres. Esta era de parte de los Sandler, pidiendo que controlaran la seguridad de su hija, pues de lo contrario recurrirían a la Ministra de Magia. Como si necesitase amenazas para asegurar la seguridad de sus alumnos. Al menos los padres que se habían limitado a escribir, no estaban tan alterados como los presentes.

- ¿Entonces los sacará de aquí, profesor? –preguntó un padre tras escucharle-.

En definitiva, que todo lo que había dicho, le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro. La verdad es que Dumbledore no se explicaba del todo el odio hacia estos muchachos en concreto. No eran los primeros hijos de mortífagos que estudiaban en Hogwarts, y nunca ningún padre se había puesto así. Claro está, que los demás alumnos comenzaron a cursar sus estudios desde pequeños, y no fueron llevados tras el crimen de su padre, por no hablar de que el asesinato de los Johnson había supuesto un escándalo de nivel internacional. Richard Johnson era un hombre muy conocido y muy querido, y que su asesinato fuera planeado fuera de Inglaterra, donde tenía menos seguridad, y sin dudar en llevarse por delante a dos niños de dieciséis y cinco años, solo conseguía generar más odio y rencor.

Sin embargo, pensaba mantener a esos muchachos en el colegio costara lo que costara. Si era cierto lo que había dicho Elizabeth, debía tenerlos a ellos cerca, vigilados, para conseguir controlar cualquier cosa que viniera de ese matrimonio.

- Los muchachos me han jurado que no darán problemas, y que se alejarán de cualquier enfrentamiento. No puedo negarle la entrada a Hogwarts a personas que tienen buenas intenciones, y que solo quieren terminar aquí sus estudios. Deben comprender, señor, que si tengo que expulsar a todos aquellos que tengan un familiar delincuente, quedarán muy pocos estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Aún no parecía haber convencido a todos los padres, pero con el discurso había conseguido calmar a la mayoría.

- Ahora, si quieren, puedo mandar llamar a sus hijos para que comprueben por sí mismos que no hay peligro.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a la profesora McGonagall para pedirla que trajera a los alumnos, ella misma entró corriendo en el despacho, algo sofocada.

- Albus...

- ¡Ah, Minerva! Que bueno que estés aquí ya. ¿Serías tan amable de pedirles a los hijos de los presentes que vengan?

- Pero, profesor, antes...

- Tráelos aquí y me cuentas –la apremió. Ya encontraría la excusa para explicar porqué faltaban dos alumnas de los llamados-.

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada impaciente, pero le hizo caso. En unos minutos, el despacho del director parecía la salida de un aeropuerto. La veintena de padres se estaba reencontrando con sus hijos que, en ocasiones, eran hasta tres o cuatro. Allí no cabía nadie más. La subdirectora se estaba haciendo hueco, intentando llegar hacia el director para informarle, cuando Tomás Mendes dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

- Sí, y Kate, ¿dónde están? –preguntó Natalie Hagman-.

- Se fueron con los Duncker –informó un niño de primero apartándose del abrazo de su madre, antes de que el director pudiera hablar-. Se fueron todos juntos después de la pelea.

- ¿Qué pelea? –preguntó Cora con un hilo de voz-.

- Ha habido una pelea antes en la Sala Común –informó Jonny, el novio de Sarah la guardiana de Gryffindor-. Uno de los Duncker, la chica, contra una chica que no conocemos.

- Eso quería decirle –le susurró McGonagall a Dumbledore con preocupación-. Al parecer ha entrado en la Torre de Gryffindor una muchacha mayor, y se ha puesto a agredir a la señorita Williams. Después se ha desencadenado una pelea, han destrozado media Sala común, y ha desparecido todo el grupo.

- Así que allí han ido...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Albus? –preguntó Tomás alterado-. ¿Y Gisele? ¿Qué es eso de una pelea? Aseguraste que no buscaban violencia.

- ¿Le han hecho algo a Kate? –preguntó su madre angustiada-.

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, cada vez más inquietos.

- Oye, si os sirve, yo creo que se han ido todos voluntariamente –añadió Jonny al ver la que se había montado-. La desconocida estaba desquiciada, y la Duncker también estaba mosqueada, pero se calmó, se puso a hablar con Lupin, y luego se piraron todos conformes.

- ¿Lupin? ¿Quién es? Da igual, voy a buscar a Gisele.

- Cora espera –pidió Dumbledore con ganas de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos-. Lupin es un prefecto de Gryffindor que es amigo de tu hija, y seguro que hay una buena explicación de todo esto.

- Pues nos gustaría oírla –insistió Tomás-.

Dumbledore miró de nuevo a McGonagall, pero era evidente que la mujer le había contado todo lo que sabía. Desde luego que a él también le preocupaba que precisamente ese grupo hubiera desaparecido, pero a diferencia de los demás, a él le inquietaba más lo que podían haberles hecho a los Duncker que al revés. Estaba prácticamente seguro que ellos no habrían buscado pelea, pero no podía hablar por los demás. Sabía que eran buenos chicos, pero si alguien se habría sentido especialmente violento con el giro de los acontecimientos, habrían sido ellos, y no sabía cómo podían reaccionar.

- De acuerdo. Para saberlo, lo mejor será que les busquemos. Tomás, Cora, señora Hagman, supongo que querrán colaborar a buscarlas, así que acompáñenme. Minerva por favor, habla con los demás profesores, y también pregunta a los prefectos de Gryffindor si saben qué dirección tomaron, o algo así.

- Albus, si algo le sucede a mi hija, hoy mismo la saco del colegio, y olvídate de seguir contando con nosotros –le susurró Tomás mientras abandonaban el despacho, dejando tras ellos los murmullos de los demás-.

El director pareció impasible ante la amenaza del hombre, pero por dentro se puso a rogar que de verdad no hubiera ocurrido nada. Ellos dos eran dos grandes luchadores de la Orden, pero sobretodo, necesitaba a Tomás para mantener segura una de las cajas. De pronto, la carta amenazante de los Sandler, le pareció el menor problema que podía llegar a tener.

OO—OO

- Estamos esperando –comentó Grace apresurándoles a hablar-.

- Y así fue como me hice viejo aquí... –murmuró James en voz alta, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, y haciendo reír a Sirius y Peter-.

Jeff y Sadie volvieron a mirarse, y suspiraron a la vez. Él hizo un gesto indicando que prefería continuar contando la historia.

- En fin, simplificando: a lo largo de todo este tiempo me han pasado miles de visiones por la cabeza, unas más fuerte que otras, y unas se han cumplido y otras no.

- ¿Entonces no son exactas? -preguntó Lily-.

- No, claro que no. Puede que pasen dentro de cincuenta años, o que no pasen nunca. Yo solo veo algo, pero no sé cómo funciona, y tras muchas investigaciones, concluyeron que no sabremos más. No sabemos si son exactas, ni si son ciertas cuando ocurrirá, ni nada. Por ejemplo, hace tres años vi que los muggles de allí por fin se dejaban de tonterías y tiraban ese muro que hay en Berlín, pero el muro sigue en pie por el momento –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Bueno, aligerando –se impacientó Sadie-. El caso es que él veía cosas que a veces no tenían más importancia que la de Salem, y otras veces momentos realmente importantes tanto como nosotros como para los muggles. Hace dos años, por ejemplo, tuvo una visión sobre un grupo de personas de muggles firmando un manifiesto, y seguidamente una conferencia de magos aprobando ese manifiesto. Al final resultó ser el manifiesto que puso fin a la guerra de Vietnam.

- Pero la Guerra de Vietnam fue cosa únicamente de muggles, ¿qué tiene que ver una conferencia de magos? –preguntó Kate confusa-.

- También participaron magos –la explicó Lily como recitando una lección-. Una de las primeras ofensivas la lanzaron un grupo de antiguos partidarios de Grindelwald sobre una población vietnamita. El problema fue que varios Ministerios Mágicos intervinieron, y el Ministerio de Vietnam se sintió amenazado, e inconscientemente refugió a los terroristas. Pasaron doce años hasta que se dieron cuenta que eso no era una guerra entre países, sino que los culpables habían sido un grupo de asesinos independientes que extrañaban la vida de violencia que tenían antes de que Dumbledore derrotara a Grindelwald. Para entonces, parar a los muggles fue muy difícil.

Hasta Sadie y Jeff se quedaron callados ante una explicación tan detallada. Remus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Sirius silbaba con admiración.

- Aprobada en historia –la dijo, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera levemente-.

Jeff y Sadie se relajaron un poco al ver el distendido momento que había entre sus compañeros. Ellos se miraban entre sí, ignorando a los mellizos y a la muchacha pequeña, y sonreían levemente por volver a vivir un momento tan corriente entre ellos. Nicole estaba a parte de todo. No se había movido de al lado de Grace, pero no participaba en las bromas de los demás. Ni siquiera escuchaba la conversación, pues seguía mirando disimuladamente a Jeff. No es que tuvieran una gran relación, y tampoco ella sabía cómo solían ser los noviazgos, pues Jeff era el primero que tenía, pero ¿no solían contarse ese tipo de cosas? Tampoco era algo horrible, ni inusual. Bueno, tampoco era corriente, cierto, pero no era la primera vez en la historia que alguien poseía el don de la clarividencia. Y sin embargo, no la había contado entendía por qué.

Al poco, los chicos se fueron acordando de la presencia de los demás, y sus rostros volvieron a ser serios.

- ¿Nos podéis contar de una vez qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –preguntó James-. Llevamos más de una hora aquí metidos, nos hemos perdido la comida, especialmente Gus –añadió, a lo que Peter se acarició el estómago dándole la razón-, y hemos visto vuestros recuerdos felices sin atacaros, y escuchándoos como si vuestra vida nos importara. Todo porque decís que esto nos incumbe, y hasta ahora no he visto nada que tenga que ver con nosotros.

Sadie sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Eso es porque aún os falta por ver lo importante. En los siguientes recuerdos que vais a ver, aparecerán algunas personas que conocéis.

- Esto encendió de nuevo a Rachel, que parecía haber olvidado por un momento todo el problema.

- ¿Acaso queréis que me quede a ver cómo mataron a mi familia?

- Eso no...

- ¡Porque si tengo que verlo, os aseguro que esta vez no me para nadie! ¡Me da igual que vosotros no hayáis tenido nada que ver, se paga diente por diente, y familia por familia!

- Rachel, solo mira dos recuerdos más –la pidió Sadie endulzando su voz hasta un punto que no parecía ella-.

- No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre –contestó la chica entre dientes, sin pararse a preguntar por qué sabía su nombre-. Ya he avisado, si tengo que presenciar eso, nadie me parará. Y no me subestimes. Gracias a que mi familia está amenazada, me han enseñado a defenderme muy bien. No me temblará el pulso.

Jeff miró un momento los duros ojos castaños de la chica, y supo que hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, tampoco sabía qué recuerdos había elegido Sadie, pese a que tampoco es que hubiera un gama muy grande donde elegir, por lo que continuó callado, a la espera, mientras no quitaba un ojo de Nicole, que estaba más descentrada que ninguno.

- ¿Puedo hablar? –preguntó Sadie sacando un poco de su verdadero carácter. Jeff supuso que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin sacarlo a relucir-. Son dos recuerdos inofensivos, sin imágenes desagradables que... –dudó. Lo cierto es que el segundo recuerdo tampoco era muy inocente-. Mejor mirad el primero y os explico.

Los demás no se movieron hasta que Rachel, que se había cruzado de brazos, acabó accediendo con un gesto cansado. Sadie abrió de nuevo el estuche con todos los frascos dentro, y buscó hasta encontrar el que quería. Cerró de nuevo el estuche, guardándolo en su túnica, y vertió el contenido sobre el pensadero, que comenzó a girar cada vez más deprisa. Ella entró la primera, y la siguieron los demás, con menos reticencia que las otras veces.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la cocina de la casa, pero por su apariencia, parecía que habían pasado varios años. De hecho, Sadie y Jeff presentaba el mismo aspecto que en el presente. Su madre iba arreglada con una túnica de vestir, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, dándola una imagen más juvenil de la que correspondía a su edad. Su padre no había cambiado prácticamente nada, pues aún mantenía los rasgos adultos pero jóvenes.

Elizabeth corría de un lado a otro, recogiendo y limpiando la cocina con prisa, mientras murmuraba constantemente para sí misma. Los otros tres miembros de la familia estaban sentados tranquilamente en la mesa. Jeff y Sadie se encontraban jugando al ajedrez mágico, aunque Sadie apenas prestaba atención a sus movimientos, y Jeff parecía muy concentrado. Bernard llevaba una bata encima de su pijama, y su pelo negro, sucio y desordenado, que ambos hijos habían heredado, estaban completamente despeinado. Tomaba un café mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico.

- Desde luego... Es increíble... –murmuraba de vez en cuando-.

Se oyó un ruido de algo que se caía, y los tres levantaron la cabeza para ver a la madre de la familia entrar por la puerta refunfuñando.

- Cuanto más prisa tienes...

Volvió a salir después de hacer cogido su varita y apuntar a una escoba y un recogedor, y los otros tres dejaron de prestarla atención.

Jeff, estoy harta del ajedrez. Juega tú solo –exclamó Sadie sacando la lengua con hastío-.

- Solo una más... –suplicó el chico-.

- ¿No me has oído? –le dijo bordemente-.

- Sadie, por favor, una más –intervino su padre-. A Jeff le viene bien este juego. Consiste en mucha estrategia intelectual, y él necesita centrar su mente para controlar...

- ¡Pero si es una tontería! ¡Cuando le vengan esas visiones, que no haga caso! –exclamó la chica fulminando a su hermano con la mirada-.

En el grupo se sobresaltaron debido a la subida de volumen de la conversación.

- Eso no muestra mucho apoyo de hermana... –comentó Peter como quien no quiere la cosa-.

- No venimos a juzgarme a mi –le increpó Sadie cruzándose de brazos-.

La otra Sadie se había callado ante la mirada de su padre, y se volvió a mirar a su hermano enfadada, como si él le hubiera hecho algo malo.

- Vale, pero esta vez yo voy con las blancas –murmuró de malas-.

A Jeff no pareció importarle, pues cogió la varita e hizo que las piezas volvieran a la posición inicial sin abrir la boca.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya –dijo su madre volviendo a entrar por la puerta y dando un beso apresurado a cada uno de sus hijos-. Vendré antes de comer, así que no intentéis experimentos raros. Sadie, apúntame el nombre del chisme que querías, que se me ha olvidado.

- Era un estuche de Moke mamá –contestó con un suspiro y rodando los ojos, como si lo hubiera repetido cien veces-. Así guardo allí los recuerdos y solo los puedo sacar yo.

- Muy inteligente –alabó su padre-.

- Pues yo no veo por qué a tu edad tienes que estar con esa tontería de la legeremancia –suspiró su madre apuntándolo en un papel y guardándolo en su bolso-.

- Es útil... A Emil ya le he sacado hasta el recuerdo de cuando se partió los dientes cuando se montó en escoba por primera vez –anunció con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo la reacción de su padre-.

- Eso no está bien, Sadie –contestó este-. Te lo enseñé para cosas útiles, no para esto.

Sadie le miró con las cejas enarcadas, como si esa contestación no fuera lógica en él. Sin embargo, cuando su madre cerró la puerta, su padre se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Cuando acabes la partida con Jeff, tienes que enseñarme eso, que así me burló un poco del bueno de Emil la próxima vez que venga.

Los dos chicos se rieron, y el hombre volvió a leer el periódico con una sonrisa divertida. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos más, y los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse pues no encontraban el sentido al recuerdo. De pronto el hombre chasqueó la lengua leyendo aún el periódico.

Jamás entenderé a los mandamases. Se casa la hija del Ministro de Magia y vienen todos los políticos y los ricos de todas partes con la familia. A estas fechas, y exponiendo a sus hijos como si fueran monos de feria. Encima, haciéndoles faltar a clase.

- Estamos de vacaciones de Pascua, papá –musitó Jeff con la vista fija en el tablero-.

- Si hijo, pero la boda no es hasta dentro de dos semanas, y para entonces ya tendréis que estar todos en clase. Pero mira aquí, por ejemplo: El magistrado Richard Jonhson, principal juez instructor de Wizengamot de Inglaterra, acudirá a la ceremonia junto a su esposa Anna y sus dos hijos de cinco y dieciséis años.

Señalaba un artículo donde nombraba a varias personalidades, y los chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver en la parte central una pequeña foto de Richard con sus padres y su hermana.

- La niña aún es pequeña, pero al chaval le hacen faltar a clase por esto. Si fuera por un campeonato de quidditch seguro que no pasaba nada, pero por esto...

James no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al reconocer esa frase que él también había dicho en su momento, cuando Richard anunció que faltaría justo el fin de semana que Slytherin se enfrentaba a Hufflepuff.

Sin embargo, el ambiente en la casa había cambiado desde el momento en que el hombre les enseñó el periódico a sus hijos, pues de repente la cara de Jeff cambió de expresión y sus ojos se volvieron ausentes. Los chicos también estaban pendientes de su reacción, pero sobretodo Remus, a quien se le hacía conocida. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

- ¿Jeff? ¿Qué ocurre hijo? –preguntó su padre incorporándose rápidamente de la silla-.

Sadie no se movió de su asiento, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada preocupada a su hermano. El muchacho jadeó y movió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente esas imágenes. Tenía verdadero terror en la cara, como si lo que había visto fuera muy desagradable.

- ¿Qué has visto? –insistió el hombre arrodillándose a su lado-.

Jeff levantó una mano temblorosa, y señaló el periódico que había quedado olvidado encima de la mesa.

- Esos cuatro... –musitó. Pero no añadió más. Agitó de nuevo la cabeza, huyendo de esa imagen-.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados y alarmados, pero para los más avispados, el rompecabezas comenzaba a armarse poco a poco. Ese era el momento justo en que la vida de Sadie y la de Jeff se habían enlazado con la de ellos.

- ¿Has visto algo de ellos? Cuéntame...

Pero Jeff no parecía capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Lo intentó un par de veces, antes de esconder la cabeza entre sus manos. Aquello parecía sobrepasarle. Su padre le acarició el brazo con delicadeza y le obligó a levantar la mirada, le sostuvo la barbilla para que no se apartara, y le miró directamente a los ojos. Enseguida fue evidente lo que estaba haciendo, y su expresión se ensombreció cuando consiguió descubrir lo que acababa de ver su hijo. Su mirada pasaba de él al periódico constantemente, y aunque se controlaba, se veía también afectado.

- ¿Qué viste? –preguntó Kate con el corazón en la boca-.

Rachel miró a Jeff con los ojos desorbitados, casi temiéndose la respuesta.

- Su muerte... –contestó el muchacho lúgubremente-.

Se hizo un silencio pesado mientras Bernard comenzaba a pasear por la cocina, despeinándose el pelo con ambas manos, y resoplando.

- ¿Qué... qué vamos a hacer, papá?

El hombre agitó la cabeza.

- No es bueno intervenir... –musitó para sí mismo-.

Sin embargo, lanzó otra mirada a la fotografía de la familia, y volvió a murmurar:

- Pero la niña es tan pequeña... y el chico tiene la edad de mis hijos... Pocas veces ha tenido una visión tan clara... Y reconozco el lugar donde será...

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó Sadie algo alarmada-.

El hombre les miró a los dos con expresión de sufrimiento. Se mordía los labios y pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, como si no se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso. Al cabo de unos momentos, su expresión se volvió más solemne y seria. Miró a Jeff con gravedad.

- Jeff, ¿qué me dirías si te pido que me ayudes a impedirlo?

Jeff estaba muy pálido. De hecho, podía haberse confundido con la leche que descansaba en su taza de desayuno olvidada. Pero no por eso dudó un instante.

- Que sí. Ni al idiota de Müller le desearía algo así.

Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, pero no tembló al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Yo también voy –se apuntó Sadie sin saber de qué iba el asunto-.

- Ni hablar –la atajó su padre-. Para entonces tú habrás vuelto a la escuela. Bastante me costará convencer a vuestra madre para que deje que Jeff se quede hasta entonces.

- ¡Pero yo podría ayudar en lo que fuera!

- Esto no es un juego, Sadie... –murmuró su padre con seriedad-.

Sadie se cruzó de brazos, inflexible. Miró a Jeff por encima del hombro con superioridad, como siempre, y sonrió con maldad reinventando su estrategia.

- De poca ayuda te servirá este –murmuró consiguiendo que su hermano se revolviera en el asiento-. Es un cobarde, y se paraliza enseguida.

Los chicos miraban la escena con los ojos desorbitados. ¿El asesino de Richard y su familia había querido impedirlo? Eso era muy extraño... La única que no estaba completamente pendiente de aquello era Nicole, que miró ceñuda tanto a Sadie como a Jeff.

- Le manipulas psicológicamente constantemente –la acusó a ella-.

Jeff sintió una pequeña esperanza al verla defendiéndole, pero Sadie no se lo tomó como una crítica en absoluto, pues sonrió macabramente, y la susurró:

- Cuando acabemos ya te enseñaré. Así podrás manejarle cuando quieras.

La discusión había seguido, y la intensidad de la conversación había aumentado hasta pasar a ser casi discusión.

- ¡Siempre me dices que yo también tengo mucho potencial, pero a la hora de la verdad, solo cuentas con él y sus alucinaciones!

- ¡Sadie ni siquiera sabes de qué va, y ya te hemos dicho una y mil veces que no son alucinaciones! –gritaba su padre moviendo sus manos junto a su rostro con impaciencia-.

- Muy bien. No me lleves. Ya iré yo por mi cuenta. Sabes que soy capaz –insistió la muchacha-.

Se sorprendieron de la actitud tan insistente de Sadie, quien siempre era una pasota para todo. Por primera vez, la mayoría apartó la vista del recuerdo para centrarla en los dos hermanos, que no se daban cuenta de su atención.

- En el fondo lo que no soportas es que papá me preste atención ni por un segundo, ¿eh? –comentó Jeff comprendiendo ciertas cosas viéndolas desde fuera-.

Sadie se encogió de hombros.

- Mamá es toda tuya, yo no intento robártela. Déjame que yo tenga a papá.

Antes de Jeff la contestara, la voz de su padre opacó la suya.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Como quieras! Si es que a veces eres tan terca como tu madre, ¡no sé por qué pregunta luego a quién has salido!

El hombre siguió desvariando, pero Sadie había vuelto a desayunar con tranquilidad, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente –anunció la Sadie del presente, agitando la varita, y devolviéndolos a todos a la habitación de Rachel-.

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio hasta que todos procesaron la información. Ese día estaba lleno de silencios.

- No entiendo... Os juro que estoy alucinando –prometió Sirius agitando la cabeza desconcertado-.

- Es que lo que plantean estos es... imposible –le respondió James aún extrañado-.

- No lo creo –asintió Rachel con un nudo en la garganta-. Hubo testigos, la varita de vuestro padre presentaba muestras de haber realizado los hechizos que les dañaron, sus huellas estaban por todas partes...

- Eso es porque él también estuvo allí –contestó Jeff-.

- Y nosotros también –añadió Sadie-.

El resto aguantó la respiración, mirándose los unos a los otros, con distintas expresiones en la cara: incredulidad, sorpresa, reticencia, desconfianza... Nicole no podía apartar la mirada de Jeff, y rezaba para que todo fuera cierto, porque si al final la verdad que todos contaban resultaba ser la verdadera, no sabía cómo asimilarlo.

- Si, según vosotros, lo que pretendíais era impedirlo, ¿me podéis explicar cómo fue que los testigos solo le vieran a él? ¿Por qué no explicó todo esto para evitar que le mandaran a prisión? –preguntó Grace frunciendo el ceño-.

- Eso solo lo sabréis si veis el último recuerdo –afirmó Sadie-. Pero advierto que quizá sea muy duro. Es de ese día.

- Por supuesto, como ya imaginaba, Rachel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, espantada. Kate se abrazó a ella, negándose también a verlo, y Remus dio un paso hacia ellas para ponerse a su lado.

- Yo voy –dijo James decidido-.

- Yo también quiero verlo –añadió Lily abrazándose a su cintura-.

Rachel siguió negando con la cabeza, mientras Kate y Remus se miraron un segundo, y también decidieron quedarse. Grace miró a Nicole, quien estaba a su lado callada e indecisa, y decidió por las dos.

- Vamos. No miraremos lo desagradable, y listo.

- Acabemos con esto ya –suspiró Sirius, seguido de Peter-.

Gisele estaba insegura, pero finalmente la curiosidad la pudo, y accedió. Mientras los tres restantes se sentaban en la cámara, los demás se introdujeron en el último pensamiento de Sadie. En ese momento, Remus recordó donde había visto ese gesto de Jeff.

OO—OO

Estaban buscando por todas las aulas cuando Dumbledore reaccionó por fin a algo que le había chirriado desde el primer momento. Una muchacha mayor había entrado en la torre Gryffindor y se había puesto a pelear contra la señorita Williams. Una muchacha que nadie conocía. Mayor y desconocida. Era increíble que no hubiera caído hasta entonces. Confiaba plenamente en la palabra de Remus Lupin cuando dijo que cuidaría que la presencia de la pequeña Rachel sería un secreto. Ella había adquirido la apariencia que él mismo la había enseñado a adquirir, y había entrado allí a lucha contra la otra chica. Esa muchacha no sabía ser discreta...

Suspiró, resignado ya de lo que había ocurrido, y supo al instante donde se encontraban todos. La cuestión era: ¿Para qué habían ido? Esperaba que los mellizos no cometieran la imprudencia de contar toda la verdad. Aunque, por lo que le había contado su madre, ellos no sabían todos los detalles. Afortunadamente... No era un tema propio para niños, aunque sin duda pronto deberían ser informados. Ellos debían notar algunos huecos en la explicación que les habían dado.

Suspiró, y pensó que lo mejor sería mandar a los padres, momentáneamente, lejos del lugar. Quería que todo fuera tranquilo, y si veían a sus hijas en compañía de los muchachos, se originaría una buena.

- Señores, he pensado que quizá las encontraríamos más rápido si nos separamos. Lo mejor será que yo visite a los alumnos de las demás torres por si han visto algo, y quizá sería bueno que ustedes miraran por las aulas del séptimo piso, que es donde está Gryffindor.

La única que le miró extrañada por lo último fue la señora Hagman, que era la única de los tres que había acudido a Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabía que, precisamente las mazmorras, eran el lugar que más rehuían los alumnos en invierno, por el frío que se concentraba en ellas, pero tenía que tenerles lo más alejados posibles del tercer piso. Puso su mejor cara de preocupación, y miró a la madre de Kate.

- Natalie querida, ¿serías tan amable de guiar a los señores Mendes? Estoy seguro que aún recuerdas todos los caminos.

La mujer aceptó sin rechistar, únicamente porque estaba demasiado pendiente de encontrar a su hija, antes que otra cosa. En cuanto les perdió de vista, Dumbledore comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación que él mismo se había encargado de preparar para Rachel Perkins. Esperaba encontrarlos a todos de una pieza cuando llegara.

OO—OO

Cuando los demás llegaron al que sería el recuerdo esencial, reconocieron el escenario de inmediato. Era el lugar que salía en las fotografías de los periódicos, el lugar donde los habían matado.

- Creo que quizás no haya sido buena idea esto de venir –susurró Grace, que se estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa al tener a Peter al lado temblando-.

- Es un recuerdo, a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada –la susurró Sirius al oído, alejándola un poco de Peter e, inconscientemente, acariciándola un brazo-.

En el lugar no parecía haber nadie, lo que les extrañó, porque si era el recuerdo de Sadie ella debía estar en algún lugar.

- ¿Dónde...? –preguntó Lily, pero se calló al ver aparecer a tres siluetas detrás de ella-.

Peter, que no los había visto, se sobresaltó y pegó un pequeño chillido. Sadie y Jeff miraban a sus versiones junto con su padre, sobrecogidos por lo que sabían que pasaría en poco tiempo.

- Bien chicos, según el recuerdo de Jeff todo ocurrirá en esa zona–dijo el hombre señalando una llanura delante de ellos-. Y por lo que he investigado, en esta zona la aparición está limitada a un perímetro para evitar la entrada ilegal en el país desde Francia. Eso significa que de un modo u otro deberán aparecer en este lugar para cruzar la frontera. Yo iré por allí –añadió señalando un lugar más alejado-, y simplemente les avisaré.

Pero ¿y si aparecen los asesinos antes de que podáis marchar –le interrumpió Jeff tan nervioso que parecía temblar tanto como Peter-.

- Pues si los ves, avisas a papá –le respondió Sadie con cansancio, como si tuviera que explicarle algo obvio a un tonto-.

- Pero yo no sé quienes son, Sadie –protestó el chico-.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No has dicho que los viste? –preguntó con esceptismo-.

- Yo les vi muertos allí –dijo señalando un lugar más alejado-. Pero no vi ni cómo los mataban ni quién lo hacía.

- Pues menudo vidente estás hecho...

- Chicos, ya vale de discutir –interrumpió su padre con calma-. La cuestión Jeff, es que he pesando que si estás un rato mirando el lugar de tu visión, si la cosa cambia tengas otra y me avises. En primer momento todo lo que tengo que hacer es prevenirles y volver aquí. No tiene por qué suponer ningún contratiempo, pero si ves algo necesito que me lo comuniques como te enseñé, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí... –murmuró Jeff con un hilo de voz-.

Sadie se movió al lado de él.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Tú asegúrate que todo vaya bien con él, Sadie. ¡Ah! Y, por favor, no seas tan impulsiva –la suplicó haciendo reír a Jeff, que se calló con una mirada de su hermana-.

Los que lo estaban viendo estaban demasiado nerviosos para encontrarlo gracioso, y solo Nicole reaccionó mirándole negando la cabeza. El hombre había comenzado a caminar hacia el lugar donde suponía que aparecería la familia, dejando a Sadie y Jeff ocultos tras un desnivel de tierra.

- ¡Ah, y una cosa! –exclamó volviéndose hacia ellos-. Si, por casualidad, algo sale mal y se tuerce, no vengáis. Os quedáis aquí hasta que haya pasado el peligro, y luego le avisáis al tío Gerard para que venga a buscaros. Os lo advierto, si algo malo pasa y os metéis en medio, negaré que sé nada de vosotros, y solo conseguiréis perjudicarme a mi, ¿me habéis oído? Así que si no queréis complicarme las cosas, quedaros aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

Lo último lo dijo con tal seriedad que los dos mellizos se quedaron muy serios y callados, viendo cómo se alejaba corriendo.

Después de un rato, nada había ocurrido, pues no había aparecido nadie. Vieron a su padre desde lejos inspeccionar en busca de alguna aparición, pero por el momento estaban ellos tres solos en aquel lugar.

- ¿Van a tardar mucho? –preguntó Sadie a su hermano-.

- Ni idea. Cuando tengo las visiones, no ponen un reloj –contestó el muchacho algo fríamente debido a los nervios acumulados-.

Unos dos minutos después, hubo un estallido frente a ellos, algo lejos de donde estaba su padre observando, y vieron aparecer a varias personas. El problema fue que no era aquello lo que esperaban.

Los chicos también se sobresaltaron, pues según lo que habían sabido, eso no podía haber ocurrido.

En ese lugar habían aparecido seis personas, una de ellas muy pequeña, pero a simple viste solo dos de ellas se movían. Llevaban a los otros cuatro, a los que reconocieron como Richard y su familia, atados e inmóviles como marionetas. Les dejaron en el suelo, y ninguno de los cuatro reaccionó ante esto. Vieron de lejos como el padre de Sadie y Jeff reaccionó instintivamente corriendo hacia ellos. Los dos hombres no parecieron percatarse de su presencia, pues se estaban riendo, cosa que horrorizó a los chicos.

Todo se volvió aún más macabro cuando confirmaron que los otros cuatro ya estaban muertos. No lo entendían...

- Imposible... los informes decían que les mataron aquí –susurró Lily con los ojos desorbitados-.

- Aquí los trajeron ya muertos –dijo Jeff con voz sombría-. Ahí mi fallo. Yo vi cuatro cadáveres en este lugar, y todos supusimos que los matarían aquí.

- Pero, la imagen... –Sirius no se atrevió a terminar la frase-.

Los demás lo entendieron sin palabras. Aún le faltaba algo para completar el cuadro final que se había visto. Allí apenas había sangre, y desgraciadamente, las fotografías que habían publicado parecían una carnicería.

De mientras, el señor Duncker llegó a menos de cincuenta metros del lugar, y pareció darse cuenta del peligro. Hizo el ademán de esconderse, evitando que le vieran, pero uno de los hombres, algo bajito y de pelo oscuro, le vio y sonrió. Alzó la varita apuntando a su espalda, y la Sadie y el Jeff del recuerdo ahogaron un grito cuando vieron que le alcanzaba. El rayo le hizo retroceder hasta donde estaban ellos, y de pronto, uno de los cuerpos, el más pequeño se movió.

- ¡La niña está viva! –exclamó Grace atónita-.

No fue por mucho. Un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello gris con patillas y rostro desagradable, al que reconocieron como Fenrir Greyback, saltó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, y a los pocos segundos la niña dejó de moverse. Los chicos gritaron de asombro y horror, y Grace se dio la vuelta al instante, incapaz de ver la imagen, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

También se veía desde lejos la expresión de terror y asco del padre de los chicos, que no conseguía moverse de cuello para abajo. En cuestión de pocos minutos, el licántropo consiguió recrear la imagen que ellos habían visto, y el otro hombre quitó la maldición al señor Duncker, empujándole al suelo, donde cayó de rodillas. Después le apuntó de nuevo con la varita, mientras Sadie negaba con la cabeza sujetada por su hermano. Aunque no se escuchó desde allí, fue evidente la maldición que le mandó, pues los gritos del hombre llegaron hasta ellos, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Después, le dejaron allí, desapareciéndose rápidamente.

Los chicos se quedaron tan impresionados que no fueron capaces de decir palabra, pero cuando James fue a hacerlo, se oyó otro gran estruendo y aparecieron varios aurores a la vez, que se lanzaron contra Bernard Duncker, quien ya había conseguido ponerse de pie, y le inmovilizaron entre varios.

Al cabo de pocos minutos aquello se convirtió en lo que todos reconocieron: los cuatro cadáveres tapados con sábanas, todo lleno de sangre, la zona acordonada, echando de allí a curiosos y periodistas, y a los aurores deteniendo al hombre en una pequeña jaula de cristal.

- Ya no hace falta ver más –dijo Sadie con voz tomada-.

Agitó de nuevo la varita, y al instante cayeron en el suelo de la habitación. Peter y Gis no pudieron controlar el temblor de sus rodillas y cayeron al suelo, mientras que a Grace la tuvo que sujetar Sirius para que no corriera la misma suerte. Remus, Kate y una impresionada Rachel les miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, pidiendo explicaciones. Nicole, que respiraba agitadamente, se hizo paso entre los chicos para sentarse en la cama, donde Rachel la dejó sitio.

- No lo hizo. De verdad él no mató a nadie –murmuró James sin salir de su asombro-.

- Os lo hemos dicho –asintió Sadie sombríamente-.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué... qué habéis visto? –preguntó Kate mirando a Sirius, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía palabras-.

- No fue él –contestó Lily, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con James-. Simplemente estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocados.

- Solo quería ayudar... –susurró Grace-.

Los tres chicos que no habían visto el recuerdo arrugaron la frente aún escépticos, pero las expresiones de sus amigos no daban lugar a dudas.

- Pero... pero...

- Rach, todo encaja. Le cargaron con la culpa los mismos asesinos. Hemos visto quien lo hizo –la dijo Gis arrodillándose a su lado y apoyándose en ella-.

- Puto licántropo... –murmuró Sirius entre dientes-.

Remus se alarmó y miró a su amigo extrañado, hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Miró a Rachel, que también miraba a Sirius, y después de nuevo a su amigo.

- En eso acertaste enana –dijo este con una mueca que quería pasar por sonrisa-. Greyback sí fue uno de los asesinos...

- Esa pobre niña –murmuró Nicole con un hilo de voz-.

Rachel se puso tensa al instante.

- ¡No quiero saber, no quiero! –gritó tapándose los oídos con las manos. Remus se las apartó con suavidad-.

- Nadie dirá nada.

Lily miró a Sadie con seriedad.

- Hay cosas que no entiendo –la confesó-.

La muchacha la miró seriamente, miró a su hermano y asintió.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó-.

- Los informes dicen que le hicieron el Prior Incantatem a la varita de vuestro padre y que reflejaba las mismas maldiciones con que les mataron a ellos.

Jeff y Sadie volvieron a compartir una mirada sombría, y Jeff resopló mientras su hermana contestaba.

- Eso tampoco lo entendemos nosotros. Según mi tío y mi madre, manipularon ciertos informes por conveniencia.

- ¿Conveniencia de qué? –preguntó James con curiosidad-.

- No lo sabemos. Creemos que ellos sospechan o saben algo, pero nunca nos lo han contado –respondió Jeff encogiéndose de hombros-. Hemos hablado, y hemos pensado que quizás había algo en su trabajo. Siempre han experimentado con cosas peligrosas y quizá hubo algo que no interesaba que se supiera. Solo eran tres en el departamento, uno había fallecido en un accidente poco antes y el otro hombre ya es bastante mayor...

- A nosotros lo único que nos pedían eran informes constantes de nuestra estancia aquí, y que averiguáramos como quien no quiere la cosa cuanto se había extendido por aquí el rumor de que es mortífago –añadió Sadie-. A cambio, a veces nos contaban como iban mejorando los planes que liberarle de Numergant.

- ¿Y qué me decís de la coartada? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de eso-. Podía haberse excusado con decir que solo quería impedirlo y que vosotros estabais allí...

- No –le interrumpió Jeff-. Él no la habría dado. De hecho, ocultamos a todo el mundo mi capacidad porque ellos no querían que se supiera. Mis padres temían que me encerraran para estudiarme, o algo así. Cuando le sugerimos a mi madre hacer eso para liberarle, no quiso saber del asunto.

Miró a su hermana algo temeroso, pero por primera vez en meses no encontró reproche en su mirada.

- Lo hecho, hecho está –le dijo como única respuesta-.

- Había algo que quería comentar –dijo Remus levantándose de la cama y encarando a Jeff-. Antes, en el recuerdo en que tuviste la visión, vi algo en tu expresión que me sonaba, y ya sé qué es.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Pusiste la misma cara el día del incidente de la biblioteca, cuando Peter casi nos mata a todos con la lámpara –Rachel no pudo evitar poner una chistosa cara de desconcierto al oír eso, pero Gisele la asintió solemnemente confirmándola el hecho-. Fue después, cuando íbamos a jugar al ajedrez –Jeff asintió recordándolo-. Se me cayó un papel al suelo, y tú te quedaste mirándolo con la misma expresión. El papel era una carta de Rachel –Jeff asintió de nuevo-. ¿Viste algo?

Jeff se quedó callado, y miró a Sadie un momento. Su hermana se había puesto seria de nuevo. Sin embargo, un segundo después, Jeff compuso una amable sonrisa y se limitó a contar la versión light.

- Vi que ella volvía a Hogwarts. No sabía quien era, pero por la imagen deducí que era alguien especial, porque no podía salir, como de hecho ha ocurrido. Y claro, por la evidente imagen también supe que era tu novia.

Remus y Rachel se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero Sirius y James se carcajearon de lo último.

- ¿Qué imagen viste, Jeff? ¿Qué imagen? –preguntó Sirius risueño, haciendo que a Rachel se la subieran más los colores-.

Era increíble como podían cambiar su humor de un momento a otro. Ahora el chico se había acercado a Jeff y le palmeaba la espalda como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, olvidando el odio y la frialdad con que le trataba apenas hacía unos minutos.

- ¿Sabíais que vendría? –preguntó Rachel recelosa-. Pero no sabíais quién era.

- Al principio no. Luego ya lo averigüé yo a mi manera –confirmó Sadie orgullosa, pese a que se ganó varias miradas de reproche-.

- ¿Y no hicisteis nada en mi contra? ¿No vinisteis a atacarme o entregarme? –había incredulidad en su voz, pero los dos hermanos sonrieron al unísono-.

- Considéralo una prueba más de que decimos la verdad. Nunca pretendimos hacer daño a nadie, y nuestro padre tampoco. Solo nos vimos involucrados en esto porque Jeff vio la situación y nuestro padre quiso cambiarla. No está ni estamos a favor de ese loco, como dicen por ahí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de Rachel. Incluso James y Sirius habían dejado de sonreír y miraban a su amiga, que solo prestaba atención a los dos muchachos. De pronto, en un impulso, se levantó corriendo, alarmando a Nicole, y fue hacia Jeff y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Esto...

Jeff no sabía qué hacer, y se limitó a darla unas torpes palmadas en la espalda mientras se oían pequeños sollozos de la chica. Se soltó y se lanzó hacia Sadie que puso una cara como si la fueran a mandar un Avada. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se percató o lo ignoró, pues la abrazó con la misma fuerza que a su hermano.

Kate se llevó una mano al pecho conmovida, Gisele sonreía y Grace y Lily se miraron con complicidad, mientras que los chicos, excepto Remus que era más sensible, se miraban confundidos y ceñudos. Nicole llevaba rato mirando fijamente a Jeff con expresión inescrutable.

- Vaya esperaba encontrar una batalla campal y me encuentro con una escena imposible de creer. –afirmó una voz madura desde la puerta de la habitación-. Aunque debo decir que estoy orgulloso, pues siempre he defendido el poder de la palabra por encima del de la varita.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! –exclamó Lily con un toque de histeria en la voz-.

Tenían permiso para estar allí, ¿no? Anda que como estuvieran incumpliendo alguna regla... Miró a los demás, y la mayoría sonreía tranquilamente al director.

- Me informaron de que dos muchachitas organizaron una buena pelea en la sala común de Gryffindor, y que luego varios alumnos desaparecieron. ¡Vaya, señorita Ashford, usted también aquí! Me pareció que sus amigas la buscaban, pero no comprendo por qué no imaginé que estaría aquí.

Nicole se puso colorada y bajó la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de explicarse con una frase coherente. Sin embargo, el director no parecía regañar a nadie, sino que les miraba encantado.

- Veo que se decidieron a contarles la verdad a sus amigos, señores Williams. ¿O a partir de ahora prefieren Duncker?

- Da igual -dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Yo prefiero Duncker –dijo Sadie inmediatamente después-. Y sí, hemos preferido contar la verdad de una vez. No me apetece que me traten como la pobre víctima de las acciones de su padre cuando yo estoy muy orgullosa de él.

El director sonrió enigmáticamente, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Por lo que veo han solucionado sus diferencias sin recurrir más a la violencia –añadió mirando con un pequeño reproche de Rachel-. Me alegra ver que son amigos, pero me temo que debo interrumpir esta agradable reunión. Algunos padres se han puesto nerviosos y han venido a hablar conmigo. Para tranquilizarles, les he dejado ver a sus hijos, pero dos de ellas no aparecían y el pánico ha surgido. Así que creo que lo mejor será que la señorita Mendes y la señorita Hagman vayan a tranquilizar a sus padres, antes de que esto vaya a más. Por cierto, señorita Sandler, también recibí noticias de sus padres, y le pido por favor que les escriba y les comunique que todo está bien y no tienen que echar a la Ministra en mi contra.

Ante esto último, Grace miró al director sorprendida, y compartió una mirada de desconcierto con Lily, que estaba al lado de James que se estaba partiendo de risa.

Sin embargo, por el bien de la paz, decidieron ir hacia la torre Gryffindor junto al director, y los mellizos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Todos se despidieron de Rachel, y para sorpresa de ella, Nicole la dio un pequeño abrazo. Remus decidió quedarse a hacerla compañía. Ya suspiraba tranquilamente, cuando el director se dio la vuelta y la miró seriamente.

- Rachel, más tarde me pasaré a hablar contigo sobre lo de pasearse por el castillo con tu otra apariencia. Me consta que no es la primera vez que lo haces, y me gustaría que fuera la última.

Después salió por la puerta, dejando a la parejita a solas.

- Cuadros chivatos de mierda... –musitó Rachel dando una patada al suelo-.

OO—OO

Los demás llegaron rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor, y el director, al ver que con el tiempo que hacía, lo más probable era que los alumnos acabaran en la Sala común, decidió ir a buscar él a los padres y tener esa discusión de la que no se podían librar en un lugar más privado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que lleguen –dijo Sadie con seriedad, mirando a su hermano que asintió-.

Los demás también lo creyeron conveniente, y se despidieron de ellos por el momento. Nicole dudó durante unos segundos, pero Grace la dio un empujón que la decidió a seguir a Jeff. Sin embargo, no habían abandonado el lugar cuando se escuchó una voz ansiosa al otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Gis! ¿Estás bien?

Cora se lanzó hacia su hija y la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras que la chica intentaba zafarse con incomodidad.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó en un tono más rudo del que pretendía, y ganándose una mirada de reproche de su padre, que llegó poco después-.

- Pues, ¿qué voy a hacer? Venir a ver qué ocurre y... –se quedó en silencio al vislumbrar a tres figuras que observaban inmóviles la escena un poco más alejados. Quizá fuera el instinto maternal, o quizá fuera que lo percibió en el tono del director, pero les reconoció-. ¿Son ellos? ¿Estaban juntos? ¡Tomás, vámonos a casa! Les podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa en compañía suya, ¡me llevo a mi hija, Dumbledore!

- Mamá, que te pasas de histérica... –murmuró Gis ligeramente abochornada-.

- ¡Mami! –gritó Kate al ver a su madre llegar a la par que el director-.

La chica salió corriendo y abrazó a su madre con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. La mujer también sonrió, y la besó en la mejilla repetidas veces en un gesto muy cariñoso. Después sonrió a los demás, y se adelantó para darle un beso a Sirius que la abrazó con fuerza, consiguiendo que se riera y olvidara la preocupación por un momento.

- Yo insisto en que si insistes en poner a esa chica en la misma habitación que mi hija, no tendré más remedio que sacarla del colegio, Albus –comunicó Tomás seriamente-.

- Pero si...

- Sabemos que son niños también, ¡pero a saber lo que les han enseñado en casa! Y no me refiero solo a sus ideas, sino a maldiciones o encantamientos –intervino Cora apretando más a Gisele que insistía en soltarse-.

Desde lejos, tanto Sadie y Jeff como Nicole escuchaban la bizarra conversación, pero no hicieron ningún gesto por destacarse.

- Señores, si nos escuchan –intentó Lily, pero fue interrumpida por la madre de Kate-.

- A mi me aterra la sola idea –dijo con un estremecimiento. Después se volvió hacia los muchachos y endureció la mirada, añadiendo con una voz más fría-. El que mi hija sea mestiza no la hace menos bruja que vosotros, y como...

- Mami, cálmate –suplicó Kate-. Son nuestros amigos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó la madre de Gis-.

- Ya te lo explicaré con calma, mamá –la respondió su hija compartiendo una mirada con Sadie. Antes tendría que saber qué tenía permitido decir-.

- Pero...

- Confiad en nosotros, gente –exclamó Sirius alegremente-. Estaremos todos divinamente. Y no podéis llevarlas a ningún sitio, que estas dos semanas se pone interesante el colegio.

- Sí, ya va siendo hora de colgar el muérdago, y señora –añadió James mirando a la madre de Kate con la cara más inocente que pudo-, no querrá quitarle a Sirius la diversión con su hija.

Sirius le fue a dar un capón, pero James le esquivó, aunque no lo consiguió con el codazo que le dio Lily.

- Creo que no quiero saberlo –rió la madre de Kate, alborotándole el pelo a Sirius-.

- ¿Gis? –preguntó su madre con súplica-.

- Yo me quedo así tenga que atarme al retrato de la Señora Gorda. ¡Por cierto! ¿La habéis visto? ¡Que pena que no habéis venido en fiestas, a veces se emborracha!

- Ehm, señorita Mendes, ese es un tema que no estamos tratando –intervino Dumbledore con una sonrisa-.

El matrimonio se miró dubitativo, pero Gisele se puso las manos en las cabezas, igual que cuando tenía tres años y se imponía para comer una galleta antes de cenar. Al final acabó ocurriendo como siempre: que se salió con la suya.

- De acuerdo. De todas formas faltan dos semanas para que vengas a casa. Si nos cuentas algo que no nos creamos, después de Navidades no vuelves –la advirtió su padre-.

Gis sonrió triunfalmente y se volvió hacia los alejados muchachos para hacerles el gesto de la victoria. Jeff no pudo reprimir una carcajada que no sentó bien a los padres.

OO—OO

Mientras los adultos se despedían, Jeff le hizo un gesto a Nicole para que le acompañara algo más lejos. Se despidió con un gesto de su hermana, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, sin tocarse, y sin hablarse. Cuando llevaban varios minutos caminando, Jeff rompió el hielo.

- Me crees, ¿verdad? –la preguntó-.

Nicole suspiró en voz baja, tanto que él casi no la oyó. Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, y durante un momento parecía que no iba a responder.

- Sí. No cabe duda que decís la verdad. Los recuerdos y los datos son muy realistas.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues mirando con decepción? –preguntó preocupado. Los demás habían cambiado su actitud hacia ellos en cuanto supieron toda la verdad, pero Nicole le miró aún más seria si cabía, y no entendía por qué-.

- Porque antes de saber todo eso, había algo muy importante que no me habías contado, y ahora hay dos cosas muy importantes que no me habías contado. No me contaste que eres hijo de Bernard Duncker, ni tampoco que tienes esas visiones. ¿Tan poco confías en mi?

- No es que...

- No, verás. Me acuerdo cuando empezamos a salir, que me dijiste eso de que buscabas una relación madura, y pensé: ¡Vaya suerte! Por lo menos habrá un adulto en esta relación. Pero yo, por relación madura entiendo la de mis tíos, (la de mis padres no, porque si no son capaces de estar juntos en la misma habitación...). Pero me refiero que yo la entiendo como la tienen ellos, que es completamente sincera y llena de confianza. Me hacía ilusión tener eso, y me hacía sentir responsable por primera vez en mi vida. ¡Hasta mis amigas me envidiaban! Me decían: Bueno, tienes un novio feo, pero al menos se compromete.

Jeff arrugó la nariz ante lo último, y en cualquier otra ocasión habría hecho un comentario al respecto, pero esa vez prefirió callarse.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¡Soy una persona de mente abierta, lo habría intentado entender!

- Me habrías pegado un guantazo –le contradijo escondiendo una sonrisa-.

Nicole titubeó.

- Bueno, puede ser. Pero después te habría escuchado. Pero, ¿no crees que es peor haberme enterado así?

- Tenía miedo de que si te enterabas, no te lo creyeras y te alejaras pensando que estaba loco. –confesó agachando la mirada-. No es una cualidad tan común...

- Tampoco tan terrorífica –le contradijo-. No es como si hablaras pársel. Yo lo habría entendido...

- ¿Pero ya no? –preguntó notando que utilizaba el pasado en toda la conversación-.

Nicole suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- No lo sé. Es decir, lo entiendo y no te considero un loco, ni un raro...

- Ni un fenómeno –añadió él utilizando su antiguo apodo y consiguiendo que ella frunciera el ceño-.

- Nada de eso. Pero, no sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarte que no confiaras en mi. Yo te lo he contado todo, hasta lo más vergonzoso, que no son pocas cosas...

Jeff se quedó en silencio, intentando averiguar qué hacer. Por un momento se le ocurrió hablarla de la primera que la vio, de la visión que tuvo de ellos dos, de lo que había sentido entonces, de por qué se comportaba sin miedo solo con ella. Pero no le parecía justo manipularla de esa forma para que le perdonara. Para eso ya habría tiempo, y por el momento, lo que necesitaba era volver a ganarse su confianza.

- ¿Y si empezamos de cero? Nos conocemos, no vamos haciendo amigos, y tú decides si me das una oportunidad, ¿qué me dices? –la preguntó con esperanza-.

Nicole le miró confundida, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, y él alargó su mano para estrecharla.

- Soy Jeffrey Duncker Williams, tengo diecisiete años y mi padre fue encarcelado por un delito que no cometió, y ayer mismo consiguió escapar. Me gusta jugar al ajedrez, y tengo la particularidad de que de vez en cuando tengo visiones sobre relampagueos del futuro, cosa que me trae de cabeza.

Nicole no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante presentación. Le estrechó la mano de vuelta, y la agitó enérgicamente.

- Yo soy Nicole Ashford, el mes que viene cumpliré los dieciséis, mis padres están divorciados, y me apasiona el quidditch. Pertenezco al equipo de mi casa porque mi mayor rival se metió la leche contra el suelo y se rompió el hombro, pero mi capitán no me soporta y solo me llevo realmente bien con mis dos compañeros masculinos del equipo. Tengo la voz chillona, el carácter demasiado entusiasta y suelo decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza sin pensarlo antes, por lo que no caigo especialmente bien, aunque mis amigos son los más leales de todo Hogwarts.

- Encantado de conocerte, aunque me consideres feo.

Nicole se rió.

- Yo también me alegro de conocerte. No te considero tan feo hombre, aunque sé que tú me encuentras irresistible, y debo pedirte que te comportes –le respondió sacándole la lengua y haciéndole reír-.

Volvieron a caminar de nuevo. Aún sin tocarse, ni mucho menos darse la mano. Cada uno llevaba las suyas en los bolsillos de sus túnicas, pero, aunque la imagen se parecía, nada tenía que ver con lo que era unos minutos atrás. Ahí comenzaba de cero, una nueva historia entre Jeff y Nicole, libre de secretos y miedos.

OO—OO

Sadie volvió sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó que sus compañeros entraban en la Torre Gryffindor. No quería alejarse mucho de allí, pues, desde que llegó, por fin se sentía tranquila y liberada. De hecho, se sentía capaz de considerar a esa estúpida torre una parte de sí misma. Las circunstancias la habían convertido en una Gryffindor más.

Se quedó en el extremo del pasillo, observando desde lejos a la Señora Gorda, y escuchando las risas apagadas que salían del retrato, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá había hecho amigos. Tenía que contárselo a Emil, pero de modo que no se sintiera celoso. Él estaba primero.

- Hola –dijo alguien a su espalda, sobresaltándola-.

Consiguió no gritar, pero el bote que dio su cuerpo la delató. Se dio la vuelta corriendo, casi con la varita en la mano. Que los chicos supieran ahora la verdad y ahora les aparecieran, no significaba que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Sin embargo, justo detrás de ella, y sin intenciones de atacarla, estaba ni más ni menos que Regulus Black.

Bajó su mano, y le dedicó una fría mirada, muy parecida a las que le enviaba antes de hacerse amigos. Si es que así se podían llamar.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con dureza-.

- Llevo aquí todo el día. Bueno, desde que escuché el discurso de Dumbledore –Sadie enarcó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería-. Fue más bien una bronca contra quienes os juzgan por ser hijos de un mortífago, pero yo lo comprendí de otra manera. Ellos suponen que vosotros estáis de acuerdo, y os insultan por ello, y yo supuse también que lo apoyabas, y te felicité, cuando me ha quedado claro que no es tu tema favorito.

- No. No lo es. Yo no celebro que mi padre haya estado en la cárcel, ni apoyo lo que hizo.

Aunque no la acabara de gustar, decidió utilizar con Regulus la misma versión que contarían a la mayoría del colegio: su padre podía ser un mortífago escapado de la justicia, pero ellos no tenían la culpa. Esa versión la producía asco, pero sabía que la verdadera suponía aún mucho peligro para su padre, y aunque algo la decía que confiara en Regulus, él seguía formando parte precisamente los seguidores de ese mago oscuro. Beneficiaba más a su padre que le consideraran de su parte, estaba claro.

- Quieres decir que tú no tienes sus mismas creencias, ¿no? –preguntó Regulus algo desilusionado-.

- Sí. Pero, supuestamente, ya eras amigo mío cuando suponías que era así, ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había mostrado preferencia por las artes oscuras.

- Pero tampoco te mostraste en contra.

Sadie se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que los "supuestamente buenos" hicieron bastante encarcelando a mi padre como para que yo les guarde respeto. No apoyo el asesinato, y mucho menos por el hecho de que la persona tenga más o menos sangre muggle. Pero no me verás luchar a favor de ningún bando.

- Me alegra oír eso –le contestó Regulus-. No querría enfrentarme contigo nunca.

Ella sonrió de vuelta. Eso era mucho decir, para ser Regulus y para ser ese tema. Él la miró algo dubitativo.

- Entonces... ¿todo sigue igual? Al fin y al cabo la nueva noticia no tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad, ¿no?

- No. No tiene por qué. Solo que ahora ya no tendrás que esconderte para que no te vean conmigo, ¿no? –le preguntó mordazmente-.

Regulus tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- Admito mi culpa en eso. Soy imbécil, lo siento.

- Sí que eres imbécil, sí... –murmuró ella con voz cansada-.

- Pero si quieres aún me puedo esconder...

Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa burlesca que, de nuevo, la recordaba terriblemente a Sirius. ¿Por qué esos dos no podían llevarse bien? Eran hermanos, y aunque eran distintos, tenían muchas cosas iguales, también. Quizá, en calidad de amiga de ambos, debiera hacer algo al respecto.

Eso sí, lo primero que hizo fue darle una colleja por ese comentario, y agarrarle de la túnica para tirar de él hasta los soportales. Al fin y al cabo, hay costumbres que no deben perderse.

OO—OO

- Lily, ¡tengo hambre!

- Solo es un segundo, James. Lo cojo y bajamos a las cocinas.

James entraba bufando por el retrato de la torre de premios anuales, empujado por Lily que no quería quedarse sola. Los demás habían decidido ir a comer a las cocinas, pues era media tarde y no habían probado comida desde el desayuno, y ellos les seguirían después que Lily cogiera algo "importantísimo" en su torre. Al pobre James no le quedó otra que acompañar a su novia, sobre todo porque ella le obligó.

- ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta Lils? –la preguntó de repente-.

- Ilumíname.

- Mis padres no se han preocupado por mi. Los de Gis y Kate han venido, los de Grace han escrito... y ellos, ¡nada! No me quieren... –murmuró haciendo un puchero y echándole dramatismo a la historia-.

Lily se rió negando con la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se posó por una gran lechuza blanca que les miraba desde la ventana. La reconoció como la del padre de James, y le dio un codazo, con una risotada más grande.

- Que no se preocupan por ti, ¿eh? –le dijo-.

James fue hasta la ventana y desenredó la gruesa carta que estaba atada en su pata.

- ¡¿Cinco pergaminos?! –exclamó atónito-. Pero estos, ¿qué quieren decir con tanto papel?

- Ábrela, que debe estar interesante –le animó ella poniéndose de puntilla por encima de su hombro para mirar.

_Querido James_ –comenzaba la carta, escrita de puño y letra por su madre-.

_Esta mañana tu padre y yo al abrir el periódico nos hemos encontrado con una noticia que te afectará. A estas horas ya sabrás que Bernard Duncker ha escapado. Esta noticia nos llena de..._

- Bla, bla, bla...

- ¡James, un respeto que es tu madre! –le regañó Lily con un golpe en el hombro-.

_Pero la noticia que nos ha preocupado es en la que se revela que los hijos de ese hombre están en Hogwarts. Tanto tu padre como yo, creemos que si están allí es porque Dumbledore tiene buenas noticias para ello, y consideramos que no debemos decirle cómo debe dirigir su colegio. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que te he parido, te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Por eso te advertimos que si haces alguna de tus estúpidas peleas de ti contra el mundo, te mandaremos derechito a casa. No pongas ahora cara de ofendido, pues sé que te gana la impulsividad, y eres capaz de hacer una locura de las tuyas._

_Asegúrate que Sirius sepa que esto también va por él, que aunque sea mayor de edad, le considero un hijo más. Por eso, os aviso a los dos que si recibo un aviso de la profesora McGonagall sobre alguna pelea, os pongo a los dos el culo como un tomate._

_Disfrute de los últimos días antes de Navidad. ¡Ya tenemos ganas de verte! Te quieren:_

_Papá y mamá._

James acabó de leer la carta con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro, que hizo reír a su novia.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡No se preocupan por mi, sino por los que están a mi alrededor!

- Muy sabios tu padres –comentó Lily con una gran sonrisa-.

Aún picado por la carta, James se volvió hacia Lily agitando la carta.

- En ese sentido tienes mucha suerte que tus padres sean muggles. Son más permisivos a la hora del comportamiento, porque no saben cuál es el adecuado en un colegio como Hogwarts.

- Tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta que yo he dado los mismos problemas que tú –ironizó la chica con una sonrisa-. Pero mi madre también es de armas tomas. ¡Ya la conocerás en Navidades!

Riéndose aún de la carta, sube a la habitación para recoger lo que necesitaba, mientras James se queda con una sonrisa, que va desvaneciéndose a medida que se da cuenta de algo: Las Navidades eran en dos semana. Su novia, con la que llevaba unos días saliendo, pretendía presentarle a sus padres dentro de dos semanas. Pero, ¿esa mujer a qué velocidad iba? ¡Encima a conocer a los suegros!

Él aún recordaba que, cuando Sirius fue a conocer a los de Kate, volvió acojonado. ¿Y si el padre de Lily era tan sobre protector como el de Kate? El hombre también era muggle, un cristalero, que amenazó a Sirius con sacar el filo a la maquina que usaba para pulir los cristales, con su cuello.

Peor aún. Acababa de darse cuenta de un cosa: si Lily le presentaba a sus padres, querría conocer a los suyos. ¿Su madre y Lily en la misma habitación? Nada bueno podía salir bien de eso. Al menos para él.

O-oOOo-O

_En fin, esa es la verdad... Sadie y Jeff les mostraron la verdad, y resulta ser que su padre es inocente... ¿por qué creéis que manipularon las pruebas para inculparle más? Pista: Esta relacionado con otra cosa del fic... ¡Ya lo he dicho todo! XD_

_El siguiente capítulo será más divertido y extendido para variar un poco, así que supongo que sacaré más sonrisas al escribirlo. ¡Os daré otra pista! Se llama: "El cumpleaños de Gis y la fiesta de Slughorn". Algo os podréis imaginar jejeje_

_Y quedan dos capítulos antes de las vacaciones, y prometo que estarán cargados de sorpresitas para mis muchachos :P Espero que os guste ;) Un besazo!_

_"TAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	25. El cumpleaños de Gis y la fiesta de Slug

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Lo sé, me he retrasado muchísimo y de esto no tengo disculpas. Podría decir que fue por las vacaciones, porque tenía un examen (que por cierto aprobé :D), o mil cosas... pero lo cierto es que lo principal es que me quedé sin inspiración. Después me ha venido toda de golpe, por lo que el capítulo es larguísimo xD lo único bueno, es que creo que es ameno pues en su mayoría trata de comedia. Lo siento que se ha retrasado más, porque FF está muy muy muy raro :S Aunque lo creáis, este capítulo no es de transición, y aunque algunas cosas sean MUY pijas (para mi vergüenza), son necesarias contarlas así, pues tendrán mucho que ver para acontecimientos futuros. Solo espero que me perdonéis por la demora. Quiero que sepáis que no voy a abandonar el fic, así que aunque veáis que a veces tardo más de lo que prometí, no temáis, solo lucho contra la falta de inspiración._

_Os respondo a los reviews:_

_Lili: ¡Hola mi niña! ¡Que bueno volver a saber de ti! Me preguntaba donde estabas :P espero que todo vaya muy bien en clase. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir :D me hace muy feliz :P lo del padre de Sadie y Jeff es muy triste, pero es todo más oscuro aún de lo que hemos visto. No fue a la cárcel por casualidad. Jeff y Nicole no estarán mucho tiempo separados tranquila, son la pareja más estable del fic a fin de cuentas :P Lily está un poco loca y me va a asustar a James en algún momento jejeje James dice lo de su madre, porque teme que se junten las dos y ya lo decidan todo sobre él. Ya sabes, en cualquier momento se nos acaba casado, y eso con diecisiete años asusta jejeje Me gusta tu teoría de por qué encarcelaron al hombre. Sigue por ahí :P un besazo enorme wapa!;)_

_Quiero daros las gracias por las condolencias que me habéis dado con la muerte de mi chiquitín. Gracias por entenderlo. Ya estoy mejor, aunque el pasado día 31 habría hecho 9 años, y me pasé todo el día triste acordándome de él :(_

_En fin, que ya estoy divinamente, no os preocupéis xD La semana que viene vuelvo a clases :S lo bueno es que no tengo asignaturas pendientes, por lo que iré estudiando las del curso y no me comerán más tiempo del normal. Creo que podré seguir el ritmo ;)_

_Os dejo leyendo, ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío, pues de tener tanto dinero pagaría a los profesores para que dejaran de amargarnos a todos jajaja_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 25: El cumpleaños de Gis y la fiesta de Slughorn**.

- ¡Muchachos, os quedan cinco minutos para terminar! –gritó el profesor Slughorn cuando la clase estaba por acabar-.

Iba andando por las mesas a medida que hablaba, alabando el trabajo de unos y criticando el de otros.

- Buen trabajo señor Black, veo que ha utilizado sabiamente el jarabe de eléboro. ¡Señorita Sandler! El filtro de la paz debe tener un color azul muy claro, no amarillo. Últimamente la noto más despistada que de costumbre, ¿se encuentra bien?

Grace compuso una sonrisa irónica al dirigirse al profesor.

- Será que estoy agobiada, profesor. Este año nos están presionando mucho.

- Eso es cierto –aceptó el hombre dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, e ignorando a Sadie que trabajaba en silencio-.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Grace le miró frunciendo el ceño y borró su sonrisa de la cara. Claro que últimamente le iba peor en pociones. La habían quitado a Lily de su lado. Miró hacia delante, donde su mejor amiga hablaba en susurros con James, y suspiró con nostalgia. Había sido muy fácil para ella crearse una imagen de buena estudiante teniendo a Lily al lado en todas las clases. Si la quitaban en el resto, estaba segura que sus notas decaerían notablemente en casi todas las asignaturas. Bueno, al menos en runas podía superar a su amiga. Esa materia la costaba especialmente a Lily, lo que significaba que necesitaba algo más de estudio para llegar al Extraordinario, y ella parecía tener un don natural para descifrarlas, cosa que enrabietaba a Lily, y que a ella la encantaba recordarla.

Se inclinó para mirar la poción de Sadie, pero el naranja fosforito que tenía no la hacía muy fiable a la hora de copiar. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo, donde la poción de Sirius tenía el color perfecto.

- Échame una mano, anda –le susurró con voz suplicante y poniendo un puchero que enternecería incluso a Filch-.

Sirius se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de suficiencia impresa en el rostro.

- Está prohibido copiar, señorita Sandler. Así no aprenderá nunca nada.

- Vamos, por favor –suplicó ella-.

Sirius se rió, negando con la cabeza y mirando su poción mientras espolvoreba con tranquilidad unas hojas de menta arbórea.

- Me lo agradecerás el día de mañana cuando seas una gran abogada. Me lo veo venir. Tras ganar un juicio de importancia nacional, los de el Profeta te entrevistarán y tú declararás: "Todo se lo debo a Sirius Black. Si él me hubiera permitido copiarme su poción, y hacer trampas, yo no estaría hoy aquí. Mi defendido se lo debe a Sirius Black y la nación entera debería hacerle un homenaje".

Sonó el timbre, dando por finalizada la clase, y el profesor les exigió que presentaran sus pociones sobre su mesa. Grace miró su poción, ya irreparable, y llenó un frasco con enfado.

- No sé cuando te darás cuenta que tus bromas no tienen gracia y que no puedes ir por la vida fastidiando a los demás sin pagar consecuencias en el futuro –le espetó furiosa-.

- Claro señorita honradez. Nos veremos cuando me envíe a Azkaban –respondió con una risa, mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro e iba en busca de Kate-.

Murmurando entre dientes la muchacha entregó su poción al profesor, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada, y fue hacia el pupitre de Lily que estaba limpiando su caldero.

- No sé por qué Slughorn me castiga poniéndome a semejante intento de ser humano al lado –murmuró en un gruñido-.

- Una de dos: o te vuelves a llevar mal con Sadie, o Sirius ha vuelto a hacerte algo –la contestó su amiga con aires de suficiencia-.

- Es solo que no puedo entender por qué una persona con tan pocas neuronas es capaz de ser tan bueno en todas las materias.

Lily se encogió de hombros mientras se echaba su mochila a la espalda.

- La única neurona que tiene la usa en eso –la respondió sacándola la lengua, y las dos acabaron riéndose-.

- Veo que el sentido del humor le tiene intacto, Sandler. Haber si con él remontas este bajón en la asignatura –dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas-.

Grace se puso seria al ver al profesor intentando regañarla cariñosamente, mientras Lily esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Simplemente está algo agobiada, profesor. Son muchas asignaturas, y nos lo jugamos todo este año –le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora-.

- Eso mismo dijo ella, Lily, eso mismo –concedió el profesor con una amplia sonrisa, dedicada a una de sus alumnas predilectas-. El caso es que quería hablar con vosotras sobre la fiesta que hago siempre en Navidades para mis alumnos más destacados.

- Y como yo he bajado en mis notas, supongo que no estaré invitada, ¿no profesor? –dijo Grace casi con esperanza-.

Slughorn rió agitando sus bigotes de morsa.

- Nunca sería tan cruel, mi querida Grace. Por supuesto que estás invitada. Me encantará contar con la presencia de ambas.

- Allí estaremos, profesor –prometió Lily con una amable sonrisa-.

- ¡Ah, señor Potter! –exclamó Slughorn cuando vio a James acercarse sigilosamente-. Las hablaba a las chicas sobre la fiesta de Navidad de este año. Como por fin le veo centrado, y por lo visto muy enamorado de una gran chica –añadió guiñándola el ojo a Lily que se rió nerviosamente mientras apartaba la mirada-, creo que también me gustaría que usted viniera. Confío en que ya no ocasione tantos problemas como antaño...

Tanto James como Sirius llevaban desde quinto año sin ser invitados a las fiestas de su profesor de pociones, pues siempre acababan organizando alguna broma pesada que acababa con Snape en calzoncillos. Sobra decir que los chicos no estaban precisamente disgustados por el veto al que habían sido sometidos, y que aprovechaban para burlarse de Richard cuando él no podía librarse de las fiestas.

- Claro que se comportará, profesor. ¿Verdad? –cuestionó Lily mirando a su novio peligrosamente-.

- Yo soy un santo –aclaró el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros con fingida inocencia-.

- ¡Entonces será un placer contar con usted! –exclamó el profesor tan feliz como a quien le dan una buena noticia-. Y dígale de mi parte al señor Black que él también está invitado. Veo que ha huido enseguida con la señorita Hadelman.

Lo de no aprenderse algunos apellidos ya iba de largo, por lo que ninguno hizo nada para corregirle. Sin embargo, James decidió ser un buen amigo e intentó hacer algo a favor de Sirius.

- ¿Qué día será la fiesta, señor?

- El dieciocho a las siete de la tarde, hijo.

- Entonces creo que Sirius no va a poder ir. Me parece que tiene castigo toda la semana –comunicó con una gran pena en el rostro-.

La expresión del profesor fue volviéndose parecida, y James supo que había colado. Sin embargo, Grace sí tuvo algo que decir.

- ¡Tonterías! Sirius acabó ya con el castigo, y sé de buena tinta que estaba esperando por si usted decidía invitarle este año profesor. ¡Tenía muchas ganas!

Tenía la expresión más sádica que la habían visto en mucho tiempo, y la cara del profesor cambió de la decepción a la alegría en unos segundos.

- ¡Fantástico! Entonces también le espero a él.

James no se atrevió a decir nada más, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la satisfacción inundar el rostro de Grace.

- Bueno muchachos, será mejor que vayamos a comer ya. ¡Yo, por lo menos, estoy hambriento! ¡Raffael! ¡No le había visto!

Remus tuvo que aguantar el impulso de gruñir cuando el profesor le palmeó levemente la espalda después de equivocarse de nuevo con su nombre.

- Pobre Pad –murmuró James con una amplia sonrisa una vez el profesor se hubo ido-. Eso ha sido cruel, Grace.

- Cruel es negarse a ayudarme con la poción cuando era evidente que me iban a suspender, así que se aguante –respondió la rubia con una risita mientras abandonaban el aula-.

- ¿Os dejaréis de peleas algún día? –preguntó Lily con un suspiro cansado-.

- Pregúntale al unineuronal ese...

Como los demás ya se habían marchado al Gran Comedor, ellos cuatro marcharon solos hacia allí, bromeando.

- La verdad es que somos unos pelotas –aclaró Grace-. "Sí, profesor". "Nos encantaría, profesor" –comenzó a imitarse a sí misma y a sus amigos-. Y poniendo la sonrisa falsa de "usted es mi profesor favorito".

- Yo no finjo, de verdad el profesor Slughorn es mi favorito. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo –contradijo Lily mientras James y Remus se reían dándola la razón a su amiga-.

James se rió más fuerte.

- Sí, Lily, lo sé. Tu historia con el pececito Francis es muy bonita y conmovedora –la dijo entre risas-.

Lily se paró en seco.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes de Francis? –preguntó mosqueada-.

James no contestó, pero miró a Grace con complicidad al tiempo que él y Remus volvían a reírse, el segundo intentando esconderse. Lily miró con rencor a su mejor amiga, que intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Serás traidora! ¡Eso era privado! –exclamó saltando sobre ella-.

Grace se apartó a tiempo y echó a correr mientras se reía. Podía burlarse de su amiga fingiendo rezagarse y volviendo a correr de nuevo gracias a que estaba en mejor forma física que su amiga.

- ¡Vamos Lily, tenía que contarlo! ¡Era lo más pijo y pelota que había visto en mi vida! Prometo que solo se lo quería contar a Remus, pero el entrometido este me oyó, y estuvo riéndose toda la tarde.

Lily se paró para mirar mal a James, quien esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

- Si hubiese sido cruel lo habría ido contando por ahí –dijo como defensa-.

- Y no lo hiciste porque yo te convencí –intervino Remus entre risas-.

- Gilipollas...

James intentó abrazar a Lily mientras se reía, pero esta se zafó aún algo molesta e incómoda. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que la diera un beso en la mejilla y saliera corriendo con Grace detrás, ambos riéndose, rumbo al Comedor. Al final la pelirroja se resignó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza, mientras caminaba junto a Remus a paso más normal.

- ¡Siriuuuusss! –oyeron a Grace llamar a Sirius cuando entraron al Comedor. La rubia usaba un tono especialmente dulce, de ese que se nota a leguas que es fingido-. ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!

Sirius separó su boca de la de Kate para mirarla interrogante, mientras Grace le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa y batía las pestañas.

- Sorpréndeme.

- ¡Te toca ir a la fiesta de Slughorn de Navidad!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño y mirando por encima del hombro de ella a James, quien se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa sirviéndose un filete de ternera-. A mi nadie me ha dicho nada, así que siempre puedo decir que no me llegó el mensaje.

Parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo por la excusa que se había inventado, pero su sonrisa flaqueó al ver que la de Grace se hacía más amplia. Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que Lily y Remus entraron al comedor y se sentaron a ambos lados de Jeff.

- Ya te has comprometido a ir. Al parecer estás ansioso porque llegue el día.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- Que yo le di el mensaje de tu parte –le dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia-.

- Serás...

- ¡Ey, para vaquero! –exclamó Kate interviniendo-. No vayamos a empezar con las palabras malsonantes, que luego esto se pone desagradable.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero se metió un trozo de carne en la boca para evitar la tentación de soltar alguna "lindura" contra la chica.

- No pienso ir –confirmó una vez hubo tragado su bocado-.

Frunció más el ceño al ver reírse a los cuatro recién llegados, pero Kate le puso un dedo en el entrecejo y sonrió con dulzura.

- Yo te acompañaré, ya verás como no será tan malo.

Sirius la sonrió, pero cuando ella apartó la mirada volvió a fruncir el ceño. Kate ignoró su gesto y se volvió hacia Grace.

¿Cuándo es? –la preguntó-.

- El día dieciocho a las siete de la tarde –contestó Grace formulando la frase como si fuera la pregunta, y mirando a Lily para confirmarla-.

- ¡Ejem! –exclamó Kate fingiendo que tosía-.

Lily la miró interrogante, y la chica rodó los ojos para hacerla entender algo que no llegaba a comprender. Comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero cuando Gis y Sadie dejaron de hablar para mirarla, se detuvo y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Lily la dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa, pero la chica hizo un gesto indicándola que más tarde la contaba.

Una hora más tarde, todos habían acabado de comer, y Kate aprovechó que todos estaban pendientes de la conversación de James para arrastrar a Lily y Grace a un lugar más apartado.

- No podéis ir a la fiesta –las dijo en voz baja-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily-.

- Es el cumpleaños de Gis. Quedé con Rachel en hacerla una fiesta en la habitación de ella, por eso de la intimidad.

- ¡Ey, fiesta! Yo paso de Slughorn y me apunto –exclamó James colgándose del cuello de Lily-.

- Pero, ¿no podemos ir a los dos sitios? –preguntó Lily contrariada-.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer, ir un pequeño rato a lo de Gis y después pasar de ella para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn? Además, James, la idea nuestra es que fuera una fiesta solo para chicas.

- ¿Cómo que solo para chicas? ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Padfoot! ¿Has oído lo que pretenden estas?

- ¿El qué?

Al responder Sirius también se voltearon Gis, Peter y Sadie quienes estaban hablando con él, y Kate le dio un codazo a James para que se callara.

- Ojo con lo que dices que la fiesta de Gis es sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pretenden, Prongs? –volvió a preguntar Sirius con curiosidad-.

James bufó, pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad para inventarse una excusa y que todos dejaran de mirarle así.

- Estas... que quieren que las enseñe otro pasadizo para ir a Hogsmeade a saltarse las clases.

Sirius, Peter y Gis se echaron a reír a la vez divertidos.

- ¡Muy buena, Prongs! De la rubia me lo creería, pero, ¿de la empollona pelirroja y mi adorada responsable? Ellas nunca se saltarían las clases para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y yo sí? –preguntó Grace algo picada-.

Gisele la miró divertida y al final optó por encogerse de hombros y reírse. ¿Para qué negarlo?

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos –continuó Kate cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo-. Que no podéis ir a los dos sitios. Lo de Gis nos llevará toda la tarde.

- Pero, ¿no podemos hacer la fiesta otro día?

- Entonces no será su cumpleaños, Lily.

- Yo prefiero ir al cumple, Lily –opinó Grace-. Paso de las fiestas de Slughorn que nunca han sido muy divertidas. Para oír a alguien presumir de toda la gente que conoce y lo bien relacionado que está, hablo con mi padre.

Lily suspiró con fuerza, y cerró los ojos rindiéndose.

- Está bien. Siempre puedo pasar por la fiesta a última hora a saludar.

Al instante Grace y Kate saltaron sobre ella contentas.

- ¿Qué celebráis? –preguntó Gis llegando hacia ellas-.

- ¡Lily nos va a dejar copiar la redacción de historia! –exclamó Grace diciendo lo primero que se la pasó por la cabeza-.

Kate tuvo que contener el impulso de reírse, mientras la cara de Lily perdía color. La expresión de Gis era de indignación.

- ¡Yo también quiero! ¿Querías ocultármelo, Lily?

La mirada que la pelirroja le dedicó a Grace no presagiaba nada bueno.

OO—OO

- ¡Yo no pienso ir! –exclamó James ofendido, mientras Lily paseaba por su cuarto escogiéndole la túnica de gala-.

- Claro que vas a ir –le contestó ella desechando una de color azul eléctrico-. Yo ya me he disculpado, y tú tienes que ir de parte de los dos.

- Lily, no somos un matrimonio, así que yo no tengo que ocuparme de tus obligaciones.

Se sentó en la cama cruzado de brazos, y enfurruñado como un bebé.

- No, pero tienes que ocuparte de las tuyas. Te comprometiste a ir.

- Corrijo: Tú me comprometiste a ir, y supuestamente porque iríamos juntos. Yo prefiero ir al cumple de Gis.

Lily bufó y apartó de golpe la escoba del armario.

- ¡Ya os hemos dicho que solo es para nosotras! ¿Acaso quieres estar con nosotras mientras hacemos cosas de chicas?

James bufó de nuevo tirándose sobre la cama. Durante todos esos días tanto Sirius como él habían insistido hasta la saciedad de que no pensaban ir solos a la fiesta de Slughorn, y Lily y Kate habían insistido por su parte que ya se habían comprometido a ir. Además, Grace parecía encontrar muy gracioso el cambio de acontecimientos que llevó a que ella se librara y ellos se vieran obligados a ir, y no había parado de chincharles en ningún momento.

- Aceptémoslo, Lily. Ni Slughorn me tiene mucho aprecio, ni yo se lo tengo a él. Al final de la noche acabaré castigado por, ¡yo que sé! Explotarle los calzoncillos a Quejicus, y encima tú te enfadarás. Sacaremos más en limpio si me dejas quedarme con Moony y Wormtail.

- Remus va a ayudar a Peter a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, que falta le hace. Y ya ha dicho que no necesita vuestra ayuda.

- Esquirol. Aún no me perdona... –murmuró James entre dientes-.

Hacía unos días habían tenido la charla que tanto temían. Finalmente habían tenido que contarle toda la verdad a Remus de lo que había ocurrido en la luna llena, pero todo resultó ser mejor de lo que habían esperado. Esta vez Remus no se había encerrado en sí mismo, sino que les había gritado a ellos tres por lo menos durante dos horas, se había ido con Rachel y había evitado a los demás durante el resto del día. Después se comportó normal con los demás, y algo rencoroso con ellos, especialmente con James, en quien confiaba más en ese aspecto. Con Sirius aún guardaba cierto recelo por lo ocurrido en quinto con Snape, y no confiaba en Peter si el primero le amenazaba.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cara, ignorando a Lily que seguía revoloteando por su cuarto. De pronto la luz le cegó los ojos al quitarle la almohada de golpe, y en su campo de visión aparecieron unos ojos verdes bastante serios.

- James Potter, compórtate como un adulto.

- Pues deja de mandarme como a un niño –protestó haciendo un puchero-.

- Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como tal. –de repente su mirada se suavizó y esbozó una pícara sonrisa-. ¿Puedo intentar convencerte?

Su sonrisa aumentó al ver la expresión de asombro de James. Levantó una pierna y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, dándole un beso en la nariz. James sonrió con picardía mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos, y estrechaba el abrazo. Lily le dio un tímido beso en los labios, pero se apartó cuando él intentó profundizarlo.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta?

James no contestó, pero se echó hacia delante intentando volver a besarla. Lily se echó hacia atrás riéndose.

- James...

Él bufó, pero asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos derrotado. Lily compuso una amplia sonrisa y le besó de nuevo, permitiéndole esta vez profundizar el beso. Estuvieron un rato besándose, hasta que James la empujó contra el colchón, intentando ponerse encima suyo. Ella se apartó riéndose, y le acarició la mejilla para suavizar le rechazo.

- Es tarde, vamos.

- No sé cómo lo haces Lily, pero me vuelves loco –admitió el chico revolviéndose el pelo y dedicándola su sonrisa torcida característica-.

OO—OO

Era difícil prepararlo todo con Gisele revoloteando por allí, máxime cuando no podían sugerirla que visitara a Rachel, pues allí estaba todo más evidente aún. Por el momento, habían conseguido que se encerrara en el baño a darse un baño tras volcarla un frasco de tinta en la cabeza.

Kate doblaba lo que parecía ser una gran manta y la reducía hasta hacerla diminuta, mientras Grace metía un montón de cosas en su bolso, al que había hecho un hechizo para que no tuviera fondo. Sadie estaba sentada en su cama mirándolas ir de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué narices eran la mayoría de los productos que iba a llevarse la rubia.

- Tenéis fiesta hoy, ¿no? –la preguntó por decir algo-.

Grace sonrió animada por la idea.

- ¡Claro! –de pronto se extrañó de la pregunta y añadió-. Pero tú también vienes, ¿no?

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Sadie extrañada. Nadie la había dicho nada, y aunque su relación con las chicas había vuelto a ser buena, e incluso había mejorado notablemente, no pensaba auto invitarse-.

- ¡No fastidies que no te lo hemos dicho! –exclamó Kate abriendo mucho los ojos-.

Sadie negó con la cabeza. Habían hablado del tema delante de ella con total tranquilidad, lo que la había parecido descortés, pero nadie había dicho nada de que ella estuviera invitada.

- Es una fiesta de solo chicas, pero todas las chicas incluidas –dijo Grace como si eso justificara el hecho de no haberlo dicho en voz alta-.

- Pero... vuestra amiga... –murmuró-.

No había vuelto a hablar con Rachel desde el día que les contaron la verdad, y aunque el abrazo que les dio a ella y a Jeff indicaba que ya no les quería matar, no creía que fuera tan fácil eso de estar las dos juntas en una fiesta como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

- ¡Pero si ella misma me dijo que te invitara! –exclamó Kate con una amable sonrisa-.

Sadie se contagió de su sonrisa. No lo habría adivinado ni aunque se lo hubiese leído en la mente. Sintió un agradable calor en el estómago, que aumentó cuando Kate y Grace la dedicaron unas amistosas sonrisas, mucho mayores de las que la pudieron dedicar con anterioridad, sobretodo Grace con quien nunca había conectado especialmente. Nunca había tenido amigas. No es que su campo de amistad fuera muy amplio, pero siempre se había sentido más cómoda con los chicos, aunque en ese momento pensó que quizá no sería algo tan desagradable.

- ¿Qué dices, vienes? –quiso confirmar Grace-.

Se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que se había quedado callada. Sonrió más ampliamente, pero no con malicia ni ironía. Una sonrisa de verdad.

- ¡Claro, puede ser interesante! –dijo con una risa que contagió a sus amigas-.

De pronto dejaron de reírse al escuchar a Gis salir del baño, tarareando una canción. Grace y Kate escondieron sus cosas a tiempo para que la latina no las viera. Sadie recordó algo de golpe, y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿A dónde vas? –la preguntó Kate en un susurro-. Esto empieza enseguida.

- Tengo que cancelar una _cita_ –dijo escuetamente-.

Kate se rió en voz baja, de una manera bastante tonta en opinión de Sadie, pero esa la ignoró.

- Espera, te acompaño –la dijo la chica cuando se quitó la mano de la boca-. Tengo que comprobar que Sirius se está preparando para su fiesta.

OO—OO

Sadie llegó corriendo a los soportales, al tiempo que vio a Regulus subir corriendo las escaleras desde las mazmorras. Parecía que el chico iba tan acelerado como ella, lo que la divirtió.

- ¿Mucha prisa? –le preguntó entre risas-.

Regulus sonrió levemente, y se acercó a ella con un paso más tranquilo

- Un poco –dijo una vez hubo llegado-.

- Yo venía a decirte que hoy no puedo venir –aclaró Sadie antes de que se pusieran a hablar y se perdiera en la conversación-.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Regulus divertido por la coincidencia-. La fiesta de Slughorn, ya sabes...

Comenzaron a caminar despacio por los soportales, en vez de quedarse sentados como era su costumbre. Ella se había imaginado que también iría a la fiesta del profesor de pociones, pues más de una vez en clase ese hombre había intentado alabar a Regulus delante de Sirius, lo que siempre ocasionaba que este interrumpiera con alguna frase de mal gusto o provocando que algún Slytherin tuviera accidentes con sus pociones.

Sonrió un poco, y miró a otro lado, sintiéndose algo extrañada por lo que iba a decir. Lo justo sería aclarar también donde iría ella, pero se sentía bastante tonta. Miró de reojo la expresión de Regulus, que pareció volverse más divertida mientras ella cogía aire.

- Yo tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Solos chicas.

Regulus se echó a reír divertido. Aunque lo había supuesto, eso la molestó bastante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella secamente-.

- Nada. Solo que no te pega algo tan común. Además, tú no eres especialmente femenina.

Si pretendía aliviar la tensión, esa no era la mejor técnica, pues Sadie frunció más el ceño.

- ¿Me estás llamando mari macho? –preguntó ofendida-.

- ¡No, mujer! –se apresuró a aclarar-. Me refiero a como andas, o como vuelas. No tienes precisamente "movimientos gráciles de bailarina" –dijo entrecomillando con los dedos las palabras-. Tu estilo es más... despreocupado. Pero eso no es malo. Es tu estilo.

Sadie asintió pensativamente. Estaba de acuerdo en que no era su estilo, pero algo en ella no dejaba de molestarla esa afirmación. Una cosa es que no la gustara esa forma de comportarse, y otra que dieran por hecho que no era capaz de tenerla. Ella podía hacer lo que la viniera en gana, hasta ser femenina. De cualquier forma, tampoco dijo nada para desmentirle.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya, que me han invitado a última hora y aún no sé qué la voy a regalar –dijo para marcharse-.

De pronto no se sentía muy cómoda allí. Regulus la miró extrañado, pues había pensado que quizás aún podrían hablar un rato antes de irse, pero ella parecía andar con prisas, por lo que se encogió de hombros y se despidió de ella con un gesto perezoso de la mano.

OO—OO

- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto...

- Ay Sirius, deja de protestar, que vas con James –le respondió Kate ayudándole a ponerse bien la túnica-.

- Todo por culpa de esta... –murmuró él mirando de reojo a Grace que estaba en la puerta riéndose en voz baja-.

Kate miró a su amiga, avisándola que fuera condescendiente, y Grace rodó los ojos y salió de allí, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Remus y Peter, que observaban la escena también bastante divertidos.

- Mira Kate, entre tú y yo: Lily es una loca pelota solapada, pero tú no. Así que no tienes que obligarme a ir porque ella obligue a James.

Kate frunció un poco el ceño, pero le sonrió con dulzura mientras le hacía darse una vuelta para ver el resultado.

- Voy a ignorar lo que has dicho de ella, porque si se entera me quedo sin novio. Pero desgraciadamente ya te has comprometido, o te han comprometido –añadió al ver que iba a protestar-. Así que no te queda otra. Tú no quieres que la tome contigo, ¿no? Sabes que necesitas aprobar el EXTASIS de pociones, así que intenta ser un pelota solapado tú también.

Peter se echó a reír, y Remus la hizo un gesto a Kate para indicarla que había hecho una buena jugada. Ella ignoró los refunfuños de Sirius y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos con alegría. Por el camino se encontró a Jeff.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó con curiosidad-.

Hacía unos días Kate se había hartado de observar de lejos la relación tan rara que últimamente se traían él y la pequeña Gryffindor, por lo que le preguntó directamente qué les había ocurrido. La respuesta fue realmente un shock para alguien tan romántico como Kate, hasta tal punto que Sirius le echó la bronca a Jeff por traumatizarla. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo detenidamente, también encontró muy romántico lo de construir la confianza de cero, y se había puesto un poco pesada con Jeff para que la contara cómo evolucionaba todo. Lo bueno de Kate es que siempre le encontraba el lado rosa a cualquier asunto.

Jeff suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Lento, pero creo que empieza a volver a confiar en mi...

Había puesto en marcha los consejos más suaves que ella le había dado (ya que de los demás no podía acordarse sin morirse de vergüenza ajena), y había que reconocerla que ella sabía dar en el clavo de la sensibilidad, aunque Nicole tampoco era la persona más romántica del mundo. Se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro.

- ¿Dónde habéis ido? –preguntó Kate sentándose junto a él-.

- A dar una vuelta... otra vez –suspiró algo enfurruñado-.

Kate no pudo evitar reírse.

- Has usado el mismo tono que cuando Sirius quiere tema y no hay forma. Claro que últimamente...

Jeff la miró interrogante, y la muchacha se dio cuenta de que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta y se sonrojó violentamente.

- No he dicho nada... –murmuró sentándose incómoda-.

Jeff tampoco se sentía cómodo al oír esa declaración, por lo que ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Grace interrumpió el silencio, entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Julieto! ¡Romeo ya viene a buscarte para ir al baile!

Kate no pudo evitar reírse junto a los demás compañeros que estaban en la Sala Común, pero ocultó la sonrisa cuando vio aparecer a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Algún día, rubia, te morderás con esa lengua que tienes y te envenenarás –la dijo a Grace-.

La chica la sacó la lengua y fue a esconderse detrás de Kate cuando él hizo el intento de sacar su varita.

- Si os lo vais a pasar genial –dijo Lily animada mientras llegaba de la mano de James. Se volvió hacia su novio, quien traía mejor cara que Sirius y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, dándole un pequeño beso-. Quizá pueda pasarme por allí a última hora.

James aprovechó para volver a besarla más profundamente, haciendo que algunos chicos de sexto silbaran y Lily se pusiera más roja que su pelo. Notablemente más animado agarró a Sirius de un brazo y le arrastró por el retrato.

OO—OO

Los globos ya estaban colgados, había un par de guirnaldas repartidas por la habitación, y de frente a la entrada había una gran pancarta que decía: "¡Felices diecisiete, Gis!", que ella misma había dibujado y pintado. Lily la había ayudado con un hechizo que había hecho que brillara y que surgieran estrellas por todas partes. Era bonito y sencillo al mismo tiempo, y como Rachel tenía tiempo de sobra, había matado muchas horas con eso.

Movió más al centro la mesilla de noche, donde colocó su regalo después de asegurarse que el envoltorio estaba bien. La mesa más grande, la destinada a la comida y la bebida, la había colocado más cerca de donde había improvisado un living con los sofás y muchos cojines por el suelo (alguno de los cuales había sido robado de la torre Gryffindor por su mejor amiga para que tuviera algo de los leones). La mesa estaba vacía, pues Grace había insistido que la dejaran esa parte a ella. Rachel no se atrevió a contradecirla, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber qué pretendía hacer su amiga con tanto secretismo.

Un golpe en la puerta la alarmó, y consultó la hora algo extrañada. Aún era pronto. Algo cautelosa, deshizo la seguridad de la puerta y la abrió.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –peguntó Sadie desde el otro lado visiblemente incómoda-.

Rachel también se sentía bastante incómoda, pues no habían vuelto a hablar desde el día que les revelaron toda la verdad, y, aunque se sentía agradecida por su intento de salvar a su familia y avergonzada por haberla atacado, no sabía cómo comportarse con ella. Desconocía completamente a esa chica, y pese a que la habían dado algunas ideas de su forma de ser, seguía sin saber cómo tratarla.

- Claro –dijo titubeante-.

Se apartó para dejarla pasar, y cuando entró miró disimuladamente al pasillo en busca de las demás.

- Las chicas me dijeron que ellas traerían a Gis enseguida, así que supuse que estarías sola organizándolo todo, y pensé que quizás necesitaras ayuda –la dijo Sadie al ver su gesto-.

Sadie se balanceó de atrás adelante con un paquete pegado al pecho. Era realmente incómodo sentirse tan inseguro. Ahora entendía a Jeff. Normalmente ella se escudaba con su forma de ser fría y cortante, pero no la parecía justo comportarse así con Rachel después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, Rachel se llenó de valor y la sonrió lo más abiertamente que pudo, pasando por su lado para volver a colocar los cojines, por aquello de tener algo que hacer. De pronto cayó en cuenta del paquete que sostenía la chica, y la hizo un gesto inseguro.

- ¿Quieres ponerlo en esa mesa? No tienes porque cargarlo –añadió para que Sadie no pensara que ella la estaba exigiendo nada-.

Sadie miró por primera vez el paquete, como recordando que lo llevaba en las manos, y lo puso junto al regalo de Rachel. De pronto está reconoció la estructura, y se acercó allí con curiosidad, olvidando la incomodidad.

- ¿Es tu... pensadero? –preguntó algo insegura. Solo lo había visto ese día, pero los recuerdos vistos en él la habían marcado tanto que lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Y eso que se había negado a ver el peor recuerdo de todos-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sadie mirándola distraída. No había prestado atención al principio, pero enseguida supuso el resto-. ¡Oh, sí! Es parte de mi regalo. Como me han avisado tarde no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa...

- ¿Cómo que te han avisado tarde? –preguntó Rachel extrañada. Hacía ya cinco días que las había recordado a las chicas que la invitaran también a ella-.

- Me lo han dicho hoy. Al parecer se las había olvidado que no me habían invitado –la respondió encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Matarlas era poco... –musitó Rachel en voz baja. Después pareció querer obviar el tema, y miró de nuevo el pequeño paquete que, suponía, debía ser el auténtico regalo-. Bueno, ¿y qué es?

- Es una sorpresa –explicó Sadie con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Rachel se estremeció un poco, pues era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y ese tampoco era el fuerte de Sadie-. Un recuerdo bastante divertido que viví hace unas semanas. Creo que te gustará verlo a ti también.

Rachel sonrió divertida. Tenía que reconocer que algo sí la llamaba la atención sobre la legeremancia. Su tío había intentado que Richard estuviera tentado, pero él pasaba de esos temas. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a explicar todo el proceso, fue ella la encandilada. Ella querría haber aprendido, pero eso era algo que ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Ante ese pensamiento su rostro se entristeció.

Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo arrastrar una silla unos centímetros del sitio. También había algo que la hacía sentir mal, y quería quitárselo de encima.

- Oye... Sadie... –la dijo tartamudeando. Se dio la vuelta, y la miró con los ojos algo aguados por los recuerdos-. Quería disculparme por...

- Ni lo digas –la interrumpió esta con una sonrisa leve pero auténtica-. Las circunstancias eran especiales, y estás en tu completo derecho de odiar a quien le hizo eso a tu familia.

Rachel asintió en silencio. Sin siquiera pensar en ello, ambas fueron acomodándose en uno de los sofás. Parecía que el tema se volvía cada vez más serio, y ambas miraron al suelo, incapaces de sostenerse la mirada.

- Durante todos estos meses les he odiado, pero especialmente a tu padre. Todo apuntaba a que él había sido la mente del ataque. Dieron tantos datos, todo estaba tan seguro... ¿Cómo llegarían a su varita los hechizos de los asesinatos?

Esa pregunta llevaba días rondándola por la cabeza. Todos la habían descrito sin falta de detalles lo ocurrido en los recuerdos que vieron de ese día, y ya no podía dudar ni un poco. Pero, ¿y el prior incantatem que le realizaron a la varita?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo –dijo Sadie con la confusión escrita en el rostro-. Pusieron tantas pruebas que, si no fuera porque yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, habría dudado de mi propio padre. Pero sin duda alguien estaba muy empeñado en quitar a mi padre de en medio...

- Sí... –comentó Rachel distraídamente. De repente se envalentonó para preguntarla otra duda que llevaba días rondando por su cabeza-. Oye, ¿tú viste la cara de los asesinos?

Sadie levantó la vista de sus manos para mirarla. A Rachel la temblaba la barbilla pero la miraba fijamente.

- Sí, les vi. Pero no les conocía.

- Sé con certeza quién es uno de ellos –confirmó Rachel con voz dura-. Pero nunca hemos sabido quién era el otro. El primero fue Greyback. Además, dicen que en la escena del crimen puso su "marca". No sé si sabes que es un licántropo y...

- Sí, lo sé –la interrumpió Sadie. No necesitaba escuchar más, recordaraba perfectamente la "marca" que había dejado el hombre lobo-. Yo también lo averigüé. Vi su cara en un cartel de busca y captura hace unos meses, y lo reconocí de inmediato. El otro no sé... un chico joven, pero no me suena de nada.

Rachel asintió, comprendiéndolo. Podría ser cualquiera, y no habría forma de reconocerle. Cada día había más mortífagos nuevos, y si su rostro era muy común no llamaría la atención de nadie.

- Quizá ya sepas mi historia gracias a tus trucos –la comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sadie la miró con gran curiosidad. La verdad es que no sabía tanto-. Bueno, la versión oficial es que estoy escondida con mi familia en una casa protegida, pero lo cierto es que hace casi dos meses que no veo a mis padres –Sadie asintió. Era la versión que habían tenido en la mente la mayoría durante mucho tiempo-. Estuve en una especie de misión, intentando atrapar a ese...

Su rostro se crispó de rabia, y Sadie se mordió el labio evitando preguntar nada. En esta ocasión no sería curiosa, y solo escucharía lo que la chica estaba dispuesta a contarla.

- Tengo una habilidad especial que me hizo perfecta para esa misión. Pude internarme entre los suyos, y conseguí, durante un mes, información necesaria para atraparle, dejándole ese trabajo a otro. Por desgracia, el otro día el director vino a decirme que se le ha escapado. O más bien, el cazador ha sido cazado, y nunca mejor dicho.

Sadie tragó fuerte imaginándose el final que habría tenido ese hombre, muy parecido al que había presenciado ella de la prima de Rachel. Al final no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Habilidad especial?

Rachel sonrió con misterio.

- Puede que algún día te la muestre.

Sadie iba a preguntar más, pero un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió, haciendo que se levantaran de golpe del sofá.

- Rachel, somos nosotras –se escuchó la voz de Kate detrás de la puerta-. Venimos a verte.

Rachel corrió hacia la mesita de los regalos donde había posado su varita, y apuntó con ella a la pancarta que se adelantó hasta quedar flotando delante de la puerta, justo detrás de ella. Le hizo un gesto a Sadie para que se pusiera a su lado, y cuando esta lo hizo abrió con la varita el seguro de la puerta.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, apareció Gis la primera, inmediatamente seguida por sus tres amigas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las cinco gritaron:

- ¡SORPRESA!

Gis se quedó quieta, en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos. Parecía que había entrado en shock, hasta que se puso a gritar y a brincar como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Sois unos bichos! ¡No me esperaba nada! –exclamaba mientras las abrazaba a todas-.

Las chicas habían tenido el cuidado de no ser muy evidentes. Si hubieran fingido que se habían olvidado del cumpleaños, Gis, con su mente retorcida, habría sospechado pronto algo, por lo que nada más entrar a desayunar esa mañana la habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz.

Cuando llegó donde Sadie, se sorprendió de verla y titubeó un momento, pero al final también la abrazó haciendo que la chica se tensara incómoda.

- ¿Pensabas que ya habíamos acabado?

- ¡Pero si no te habíamos dado los regalos!

- ¡Regalos! –gritó de pronto Gis aún más entusiasmada-. ¡Dadme, dadme!

Rachel la cogió del brazo y la señaló la mesa donde estaban el regalo de ella y el de Sadie, al tiempo que las otras tres sacaban también unos paquetes y los posaban en ella.

Cada vez parecía más como una niña pequeña. Danzaba de un lugar a otro de la mesa, indecisa sobre cuál abrir primero. Cogía uno, y luego le soltaba cogiendo otro. La temblaban muchísimos los manos, y soltaba pequeños chillidos de emoción. las demás, incluso Sadie, se reían, encantadas de su reacción. Sus cuatro amigas de siempre ya estaban acostumbradas a esas escenas en cada cumpleaños, y Sadie sentía que ya nada podía sorprenderla de esa loca impulsiva que tenía por compañera de cuarto.

- ¡Ey! –exclamó Rachel de pronto-. ¿Y Nicole?

- ¿Nicole? –preguntaron Sadie, Lily y Grace extrañadas-.

- Sí, ya sabéis. La del otro día. ¿No la habéis invitado?

- ¿Por qué habríamos de invitarla? –cuestionó Grace-.

- Hombre, no sé... Pensé que eráis amigas y tal. Sale con tu hermano, ¿no? –la preguntó a Sadie-.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura.

- A mi me cayó bien –admitió Rachel-. No dije nada, porque di por hecho que cuando os dije que se lo dijerais a Sadie, también se lo diríais a Nicole.

Gis saltó de nuevo.

- ¡Es verdad! Cuanta más gente mejor, ¿por qué no la habéis invitado?

Lily y Grace compartieron una mirada de confusión.

- No sé, supongo que no caímos –se intentó excusar la pelirroja-. Para la próxima vez se lo diremos.

- De todas formas creo que Jeff prefiere tenerla hoy para él solo e iniciar la reconquista –murmuró Kate con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Reconquista?

Ella le pidió tiem- po después de enterarse que la había ocultado cosas, y ahora Jeff está intentando volver a salir con ella –las confesó en voz baja-.

Sadie tuvo que contenerse muchísimo de soltar un bufido. Ya empezaban con tonterías, y encima hablando de su hermano. Estuvieron unos instantes cotilleando sobre la nueva información, hasta que Gisele volvió a recordar sus regalos.

- ¿Cuál abro primero? ¡¿Cuál?! –gritó haciendo que Grace y Lily que estaban a su lado pegaran un bote-.

- Que alguien la diga algo, por Merlín –suplicó Sadie entre dientes-.

- Abre el mío, Gis –ofreció Kate dándola un pequeño paquete-.

Sadie casi la besa de agradecimiento, y por la cara de Lily, la pelirroja debía estar pensando lo mismo. Gis se tiró sobre el paquete ávidamente. Quitó el envoltorio azul con impaciencia. Era una caja cuadrada, que las provenientes de familias mágicas no reconocieron. Sin embargo, Lily sí supo de qué se trataba, y por lo visto, Gisele también.

- ¡Un disco de Bruce Springsteen! ¡The Boss! –gritó como una loca-.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Rachel con cara de confusión-.

Sadie y Grace también tenían la misma cara. Con un apellido tan largo, las sonaba a fabricante de escobas, pero no creían que fuera eso.

- Es un cantante muggle –aclaró Lily-.

- Y es genial –añadió Kate con entusiasmo. Gis botó en el suelo mientras miraba el disco, dándola la razón-. Este verano vino de concierto a Londres y llevé a Gis, porque no se creía que los muggles hicieran una música tan marchosa como nosotros.

- ¡Me equivocaba, es genial! –exclamó Gis besando la portada del disco-. ¡Menuda fiesta! ¿Te acuerdas los que estaban delante nuestro, Kate? ¿Te acuerdas qué pintas?

- He intentado olvidarlo desde entonces -musitó esta-. Parecía que fueran capaces de atracarnos o algo así. Me pase todo el concierto agarrada al bolso, e intentando que esta no les pisara mientras saltaba. ¡Miedo me daba que se enfadaran!

- ¡Bah, no era para tanto!

Las demás se rieron imaginando la situación: la tranquila y dulce Kate intentando apartar de los problemas a la loca e hiperactiva Gisele. Viendo como se ponía con solo tener el disco en las manos, se la podían imaginar en el concierto.

- ¡Es genial, gracias! –exclamó saltando sobre Kate para abrazarla-. Además mi padre me ha prometido para Navidades un reproductor como el que tiene tu padre.

Como era bastante más bajita que su amiga, prácticamente se la colgó del cuello, pero a Kate no pareció molestarla y la dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía contenta.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Gis dejó el disco sobre la mesa, y volvió a pasearse hiperactiva por esta, en busca del siguiente regalo.

- Abre el nuestro –exclamó Grace antes de que volvieran a preguntar-. Es de parte de Lils y mío.

La tendió un paquete más grande que el de Kate, de forma irregular, envuelto en un papel de plata, adornado por un flor de papel blanca. Gis reconoció el logotipo del envoltorio y las manos la temblaron cuando rasgaba el papel.

- ¡Oh! –suspiró con cara de asombro-.

Sacó del paquete una túnica de verano, de mangas muy anchas cortadas a mitad del brazos, y con una largura que parecía no llegarla más debajo de los muslos. Tenía tonos tierras, creando formas inconcretas, y al borde de la falda y de las mangas estaba cosido en color dorado, que la hizo sospechar que fuera hilo de oro.

- ¿Esto es...? No, ¿no? –casi prefería pensar que no. La tienda ya de por sí era cara sin ese detalle-.

Sin embargo, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza con alegría. Gis abrió la boca y los ojos al máximo.

- Pero, ¿cómo se os ocurre? Ha debido costaros un dineral...

- En realidad es más regalo de Grace que mío –anunció Lily-.

Inmediatamente recibió un codazo de su mejor amiga.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Lo hemos pagado a medias –aclaró a las demás con un tono que no admitía a réplicas. Las demás fingieron que la creían-. ¿No te gusta? –preguntó algo temerosa. Era muy raro que ella fallara en ropa-.

- ¿Qué dices? –exclamó Gis ofendida-. ¡Me encanta! ¡Es genial! ¡Ya veréis que cara me pone mi prima este verano cuando me lo lleve a Santo Domingo!

Grace y Lily se miraron sonrientes, mientras Gis se ponía la túnica sobre el cuerpo, y Rachel se lo juntaba a la cintura para comprobar que era de su talla. Después, la chica miró nerviosamente a las demás, y titubeó al coger su regalo de la mesa y tendérselo a su mejor amiga.

- No he podido ir de compras pero... –intentó disculparse-.

Gis cogió el paquete con una sonrisa muy amplia. Era grande y pesaba, y Rachel observaba ávidamente cómo su amiga rasgaba el papel escarlata con lo que lo había envuelto.

Cuando lo sacó del paquete, se vio un gran libro de encuadernaciones marrón oscura, y Gis acarició la portada con reverencia. Ella no era una entusiasta de los libros, pero si se los regalaba alguien especial como su mejor amiga, los convertía en su tesoro.

- ¡Ábrelo! –exclamó Rachel risueña-. El regalo es lo de dentro.

Gis fue a sentarse en el sofá para poner el libro en sus piernas y abrirlo por la primera página. Todas se apostaron a su alrededor, mirando por encima de sus hombros.

No era un libro de texto, sino un álbum de fotos. En la primera página, Gisele y Rachel con doce años se reían y saltaban alegres. Ambas estaban en bañador, pues era verano, y de fondo se podía ver la casa de Rachel con la pequeña piscina que su padre la había comprado en un centro comercial muggle. Ambas comían helados, pero mientras que Rachel lo saboreaba civilizadamente, la cara de Gis estaba llena de chocolate, con el que también pretendía manchar a su amiga. Debajo de la fotografía, Rachel había escrito con una caligrafía muy cuidada: "Friends Forever".

Lo más gracioso era ver a Gis sin palabras, mirando fijamente la fotografía con los ojos empañados. Levantó la vista por fin, y la fijó en la de su mejor amiga, con la sonrisa temblándola en los labios. Dejó el álbum en el suelo con cuidado, y la abrazó con tanto ímpetu que ambas acabaron en el suelo, riéndose y medio llorando de la emoción.

Sadie las miró algo extrañada, y con un toque de envidia. Hasta ahora ella no había visto lo profundas que podían ser a veces la amistad entre las chicas, pues en las únicas en las que se había fijado, estaban demasiado pendientes de sí mismas como para ser verdaderamente íntimas de ninguna otra chica. Nunca había extrañado nada de su amistad con Emil, pues siempre se habían divertido mucho y habían hablado casi de todo. Ahora que también tenía a Regulus, no había notado que quizás podría haber algo más en una amistad como los abrazos, pero es que ella nunca había sido especialmente cariñosa. Ya tenía dos amigos, aunque la relación con cada uno era opuesta por motivos evidentes, así que no envidiaba exactamente a Rachel y Gisele. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la parecía muy tierna esa amistad.

- ¡Aquí fue cuando ganamos la copa hace dos años! –exclamó Grace con una sonrisa, mientras miraba una foto donde aparecían James y ella vestidos con el uniforme de quidditch, junto a Rachel, Gis y Remus, riendo y festejando-.

Las demás se inclinaron para mirar la foto, y Rachel y Gis se incorporaron.

- ¿Por qué tiene James el ojo morado? –preguntó Sadie extrañada de ver al chico con esa pinta, pero aún saltando y riendo como el que más-.

- Iba como una cuba e intentó darla un beso a Lily, a lo que ella respondió con un buen derechazo –contestó Gis con una risa-.

Las demás se rieron, algunas recordándolo y otras imaginándoselo.

- Aún no me acostumbro a veros juntos –admitió Rachel mirando a Lily-. Es que es difícil de creer. No hace ni un año os tirabais con todo, y ahora...

- Misterios del amor –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y echándose a reír-.

Rachel de pronto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, y agarró a Sadie de la manga de la túnica.

- ¡A ver tu regalo!

- ¿Regalo? –preguntó Gis-. ¡No tenías que traerme nada!

Sadie negó con la cabeza mientras iba a recoger su pensadero y el pequeño paquete, y lo llevaba hasta la zona de los sofás donde estaban las demás.

- No es gran cosa –la dijo-. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, pero creo que os gustará.

- ¿Es un recuerdo? –preguntó Lily mirando el pensadero-.

Grace y Kate compartieron una mirada alarmista al recordar los que habían visto en ese objeto. Sin embargo, Sadie sonrió levemente, pero con bondad.

- Es algo bueno, os lo prometo. Es una escena de la que fui testigo hace un par de meses en la sala común, y pensé que os divertiría verla.

Gis saltó en su asiento con emoción.

- ¡Vamos a verlo! –exclamó animada mientras Sadie la pasaba el pequeño paquetito en el que había guardado el frasco con el recuerdo-.

OO—OO

El profesor Slughorn estaba apostado en la puerta de su despacho. Iba vestido con su batín de terciopelo burdos, conjuntado con un sombrero con borlas que, según James, le hacía parecer un gnomo de jardín.

James y Sirius fueron caminando sin prisa hacia la puerta, observando como el profesor saludaba a un grupo de chicas que acababa de llegar.

- Aún no nos ha visto –susurró Sirius apremiante-. ¡Vámonos!

Se dio la media vuelta, pero James le cogió del brazo y le obligó a volver a girarse.

- No podemos. Con lo pelota que es Lily, seguro que le pregunta y él dice que no hemos venido.

Sirius comenzó a refunfuñar cada vez con más mala leche.

- Tengo un plan, Pad –le dijo James poco antes de llegar donde el profesor, quien ya les miraba algo atemorizado-. Pasamos, estamos media hora dentro, y nos piramos a Hogsmeade un rato. Moony por fin me ha devuelto el mapa.

- No sé para qué tanto secretismo con eso –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero te tomo la palabra. Llevamos más de un mes sin visitar a Rosmerta, y no quiero que piense que la dejamos de lado.

Llegaron donde el profesor Slughorn, quien les esbozó una sonrisa titubeante. Ellos dos pusieron cara de angelitos, con sonrisas de inocencia, mientras veían divertidos como crecía la sospecha en la mirada del maestro.

- Potter, Black, bienvenidos –dijo algo atemorizado por las ideas de esos dos-.

- Gracias profesor –contestó James intentando pasar lo más rápido posible-.

- Habrá traído wiskhy de fuego, ¿no, profesor? Mire que sino, no es fiesta ni es nada –exclamó Sirius consiguiendo que Slughorn se pusiera blanco-.

James tiró de su amigo mientras este se reía de la cara del hombre.

- Pad, el truco era pasar desapercibidos para que no se diera cuenta cuando nos piramos –le regañó-.

- ¡Ey, tranqui Prongs! –exclamó Sirius divertido-. Si tanto miedo nos tiene, se alegrará de que nos piremos lo antes posible.

Divertidos siguieron caminando mientras se burlaban de estudiantes e invitados por igual. Sirius insistió en cambiarle el color de la túnica a un comentarista de quidditch que le caía bastante mal, mientras que James le puso un píldora que provocaba diarrea en la copa de una de las jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Enseguida comenzaron a fijarse también en el decorado, que, aunque pretendía ser ante todo fiestero, no dejaba de reflejar muy bien las preferencias de Slughorn. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornado por colgaduras verde esmeralda, muy propios de un Slytherin. La luz era algo apagada y de color rojizo debido a la oscura lámpara que la proyectaba, y creaba formas extrañas en la pared.

- Esto es siniestro –comentó Sirius algo más serio. Después se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, la casa de mis padres no era mucho más acogedora.

- Pad, tío, creo que me está saliendo urticaria. Esto es muy Slytherin.

- Tú no respires mucho, colega. Es el único consejo que puedo darte.

Los dos se miraron muy seriamente antes de echarse a reír divertidos.

Pasaron varios minutos haciendo tiempo, mientras embrujaban dos platos para que siguieran a Snape golpeándole la cabeza por detrás, o haciendo pequeños embrujos a unos alumnos de primero que miraban alrededor algo asustados.

- ¡Anda mira, la chica de rosa! –exclamó Sirius entre risas, y señalando detrás de James-.

Este se giró, y de inmediato volvió a dar la espalda a esa persona, que era un guapa rubia con una túnica de color rosa chicle, que observaba a los demás invitados con una expresión algo sombría.

- Que no me vea –le pidió a su amigo poniéndose de espaldas a ella-.

Sirius se rió, pero hizo lo que pudo para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, tal y como pudo comprobar por sí mismo, Jane no estaba muy pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por eso el chico se permitió darla un repaso con la mirada.

- Tengo que reconocer que cuando no te está acosando, puedes ver que está muy buena –admitió con un asentimiento aprobatorio-.

- Y tanto –coincidió James-. El problema es que eso suele ir parejo con la locura. ¡Quien iba a pensar que una chica con esa cara podía dar tanto miedo! Amortentia, Pad. No lo olvides, ¡Amortentia!

- ¡Ey, calma! –exclamó Sirius levantando las manos en señal de paz-. Que no me voy a colar por ella. Solo la miro como a un cuadro: se disfruta de su vista pero se mantiene a distancia.

Después se rió de su propio chiste, mientras James negaba con la cabeza divertido.

- Yo creo que ya ha pasado la media hora, Pad. Vamos a hacerle una visita a Mer.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a la salida contentos, cuando una figura barriguda les cortó el paso.

- ¿Ya os vais, chicos?

Se miraron con complicidad, intentando encontrar en silencio la mejor respuesta.

- La verdad es que sin las chicas nos aburrimos mucho, profesor –dijo James, confiando en que el halago hacia las chicas distrajera a Slughorn-.

Sin embargo, el maestro sonrió ampliamente, estirando sus bigotes de morsa con buen humor.

- ¡Precisamente de chicas venía a hablar yo! James, querido amigo, quería pedirte un favor.

Los dos chicos se miraron confusos, y volvieron a mirar de nuevo al profesor. Este continuó al ver que el muchacho no preguntaba nada.

- Verás, sé que mi querida Jane tiene una especie de debilidad por ti –admitió guiñándole un ojo, a lo que James tuvo la tentación de darle un puñetazo-. Y la verdad, últimamente está muy desanimada. Me preguntaba si podrías hablar con ella para alegrarla. No sé, quizá invitarla a bailar.

James estuvo a punto de negarse de una forma nada educada, cuando dos ojos enfadados, de un color verde brillante precioso, se le aparecieron en la mente, frunciendo el ceño. La tentación de pasar también de la moralidad de Lily, estuvo a punto de irse sin responder al profesor, pero sin duda Slughorn haría que ella se enfadara, y no creía que mereciera la pena una discusión con su novia por algo así.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? –suspiró derrotado-. Un baile.

- ¡Estupendo! –exclamó Slughorn dando palmadas con sus regordetas manos-. Seguro que Jane se anima mucho. ¡Me alegro que mi querida Lily haya influenciado tan bien en ti!

Por detrás de James se escuchó la risita sofocada de Sirius, quien recibió un codazo en el estómago de su mejor amigo.

- Esto... Prongs... yo voy yendo, y cuando termines de bailar me alcanzas, ¿vale? –dijo adelantándose un paso-.

James le sujetó con fuerza el brazo, y tiró de él hasta que volvió a su lado.

- Si tengo que aguantar en el infierno, tú te quedarás conmigo –le dijo entre dientes desviando la boca a un lado-.

Slughorn se puso entre los dos muchachos abrazándolos a ambos por los hombros.

- ¡Fantástico! Y mientras James le sube el ánimo a Jane, también quería algo de ti, Sirius.

- Mientras no sea un masaje en los pies –murmuró el muchacho entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que le escuchara-.

Slughorn le fue apartando de su mejor amigo, y le dirigió hacia un grupo de chicos que hablaban entre sí, pero que se interrumpieron al verles llegar. Al mirar a Sirius, las miradas se tornaron de odio, menos una, que fue de indiferencia total.

Sirius al verlo, tragó saliva y miró sobre su hombro, como James hablaba con Green y la ofrecía una mano. Con gusto le cambiaría el lugar en ese momento. Sin embargo, Slughorn no pareció notar la tensión, pues llegó hacia el grupo con una sonrisa alegre.

- ¡Lamento si soy inoportuno, muchachos! –dijo como si hubiera sido recibido casi con vítores-. Pero la verdad es que siempre he querido hacerme una foto con los hermanos Black para mi estantería.

Sirius no pudo evitar que su expresión se descompusiera, y lo mismo le ocurrió a Regulus un segundo antes de volver a poner su fría máscara en su rostro. Slughorn les cogió a cada uno de un brazo, como si hubieran accedido encantados.

- ¿Quién nos hace la foto? ¡Ah, Severus! ¿Te importa hacer los honores?

El muchacho le miró como si preferiría ser atacado por una Quimera antes que apuntar a Sirius con una cámara, pero aceptó el aparato con indiferencia. Apuntó con ella a las tres personas que posaban, y el flash saltó cegándolos momentáneamente.

Solo Slughorn sonreía con alegría. Regulus mantenía el rostro impasible y neutral, mientras que Sirius tenía los labios fruncidos en una fina línea, mientras alzaba la barbilla y miraba de reojo la expresión de su hermano. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde hacía un año, y ninguno parecía sentirse cómodo así.

Cuando por fin el profesor les soltó, Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin despedirse, con la intención de poner toda la habitación de por medio.

Regulus echó un leve vistazo a su figura, que se alejaba, y los ojos brillaron de indignación. Una vez más, como siempre, Sirius huía.

OO—OO

- ¿Cómo funciona esto? –preguntó Gis mirando el pequeño frasco con un ojo cerrado, mientras lo ponía al trasluz-.

- Pues vertiéndolo en el pensadero e introduciéndose en él –suspiró Sadie mientras la arrebataba el objeto para hacerlo ella misma-.

Gis asintió, impaciente por ver qué recuerdo era.

- Pero entonces, ¿no hay que decir ningún hechizo ni nada?

- Gis, ¿cuántos pensaderos has visto que necesiten eso? –preguntó Grace divertida-.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero en mi casa no somos tan importantes como para necesitar uno –la respondió esta sacándola la lengua de forma infantil-.

Grace la tiró un cojín dándola en la nuca, y Gis se lo fue a tirar de nuevo como revancha, pero Lily lo interceptó, poniendo fin al juego.

- Vamos a verlo ya, anda –dijo Kate sonriendo por la expresión de Lily-.

- Salís algunas de vosotras –dijo Sadie mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a hacerse más claro en el pensadero. Le hizo un gesto de invitación a Gis-. La cumpleañera primero.

La muchacha la miró durante un segundo con dudas, pero después se inclinó impaciente sobre la vasija. Aterrizó en un lugar que reconoció de inmediato como la sala común de Gryffindor. Dio un respingo al ver a la propia Sadie oculta tras una torre de libros, como si de verdad quisiera esconderse. Estaba echada sobre un pergamino, escribiendo algo que no se leía, pues lo tapaba con su cuerpo.

Rachel aterrizó a su lado, encogiendo las rodillas para después volver a estirarlas.

- Echaba de menos este lugar –comentó cariñosamente-.

- Pues la última vez que lo visitaste no te fijaste mucho –se mofó su mejor amiga-.

- Estaba demasiado ocupada en hechizarme como para pararse a observar el mobiliario –respondió Sadie quien había llegado detrás de Kate-.

Lily y Grace aparecieron justo después, y la última reconoció la escena de inmediato.

- ¡Allí estoy yo con Remus! –exclamó alegremente-.

Se acercó a sí misma, que aún llevaba puesta la ropa del entrenamiento de quidditch, y estaba sentada junto a Remus, con cara algo ofuscada, mientras el chico repetía con paciencia:

- Haber Grace, ¿no crees que tiene sentido que el número ocho lo represente la acromántula?

La Grace del recuerdo bufó mientras se incorporaba para estirarse.

- Que eso sí. Pero no tiene sentido que la salamandra represente el seis. ¿Cómo me voy a acordar de esta tontería?

- Representa el seis porque es el número de horas que puede sobrevivir lejos del fuego.

- Eso depende de la especie, Remus –contraatacó la chica-.

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

- Mira que eres difícil –la reprendió-. Con lo bien que se te da la asignatura, y el drama que montas.

Grace bizqueó los ojos mientras sacaba la lengua, para darla a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo de ella. Para entonces, Remus se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

- Haber Grace, eso lo sabemos ahora, pero antes, los antiguos solo conocían una especie de salamandras, y por eso le dieron ese número rúnico. Y así se ha quedado. ¿No puedes memorizarlo sin hacerte tantas preguntas?

- Es que si no le encuentro lógica, no puedo aprendérmelo –respondió recostándose contra la silla y fingiendo más desesperación de la que sentía-.

De vez en cuando echaba miradas a la puerta, demostrando que no estaba tan pendiente de su trabajo como quería hacer creer a su amigo.

- Venid aquí –dijo Sadie-. Que si no estamos cerca no nos enteramos.

Las guió de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella, aún escribiendo, y a su lado, tumbado en un sofá con las manos en la cabeza estaba Jeff.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás escribiendo? –la preguntó su hermano con voz ronca-.

-Una carta para mamá –contestó únicamente y sin levantar la vista del pergamino-.

- Pero si la escribimos ayer –protestó el chico levantando un poco la cabeza, con los chicos entrecerrados-.

- Sí, pero quería preguntarla un par de cosas.

Jeff se volvió a tumbar, y se puso un cojín sobre la cabeza.

- Vale, pero no la tomes con ella si no te puede contar lo que tú quieres. Ella no tiene la culpa.

Sadie chasqueó la lengua, y levantó por fin la vista, mirando a su hermano extrañada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele la cabeza... –se quejó el chico bajo el cojín-. Nunca había tenido un día tan intenso.

La chica se incorporó, y arrastró su silla hasta que estuvo muy cerca de su hermano, hablándole en susurros.

Rachel se apartó, pensando que iba a chocar con ella, pero evidentemente, la chica la traspasó.

- ¿Has visto algo? –preguntó algo preocupada-.

Jeff se quitó el cojín de la cara y la miró apenas sin abrir los ojos.

- Nada de interés. Aquélla –dijo señalando a una chica morena que hablaba con dos chicos-. Le va a poner los cuernos al de la izquierda con el de la derecha. Este de aquí va a invitar a la salida al pueblo a esta otra.

- ¡Es Sarah! –exclamó Grace viendo a su compañera sentada cerca de ella, hablando con un grupo de amigos entre los que estaban Josh y Johnny-. Así que tu hermano lo supo antes que nadie, ¡que guay!

- Eso si te sueño es ser portera –la contestó Sadie ácidamente-.

Grace la ignoró, y siguió escuchando las visiones que había tenido Jeff, que eran todas sobre las típicas tonterías adolescentes.

- Ah, por cierto –dijo el chico una vez hubo terminado-. El novio de Grace es idiota.

- No hace falta que lo jures –contestó esta entre dientes, haciendo que Lily se riera-.

Sadie le había escuchado bastante aburrida, e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Vaya don el tuyo –contestó con sorna-. Muy práctico. Y yo que quiero saber de una maldita vez de qué va esa Orden del Fénix de la que tanto piensa James, y tú no me lo dices.

- Ya sabes que yo no decido qué ver. Deja de darme la murga.

Lily la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Sadie iba a contestar a su hermano, pero en ese momento alguien bajó gritando por las escaleras, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¡Grace! –era Gisele, y lo más estrafalario: Solo iba con una toalla enredada al cuerpo, y el pelo rizoso la caía por la espalda, mojando todo a su paso. Era evidente que acababa de salir de la ducha-. Tu novio está en la ventana –dijo cuando llegó hacia Grace que la miraba extrañada junto a Remus. Grace se giró hacia la ventana de la sala común, y Gis, al ver su equivocación, corrigió-. En nuestra habitación.

Las chicas se reían tanto por la situación como por la cara de algunos de los testigos. Gis parecía recordar aquello con mucha diversión, mientras Lily intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

- Eso es indecoroso, Gis. Si McGonagall llega a entrar en ese momento te quita cien puntos de una vez.

- Sí, mira cómo me has dejado al pobre Josh –dijo Grace señalando a su compañero de equipo, que miraba a latina con los ojos desorbitados-.

Tampoco era el único. Varios chicos, sobretodo el grupo de sexto en que estaban Sarah y Josh, no se cortaban a la hora de mirar a su compañera. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días tenían una oportunidad así de explorar la anatomía femenina.

- Le eché de allí hace veinte minutos -dijo Sarah en respuesta a una pregunta de Grace. Cuando se giró, le dio un capón a Johnny, quien cerró la boca de inmediato-.

- Algunos podrían ser más discretos –comentó Kate con hastío, y se volvía para observarse a sí misma, que miraba a su amiga desde un sofá, con Sirius al lado hablándola al oído-.

Vieron a Grace salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras algunos murmuraban, y Remus les mandaba una mirada gélida a los alumnos de sexto.

- Ahí voy yo a hacer el primo –le susurró Grace a Lily al verse a sí misma desaparecer por las escaleras-.

Remus se levantó, y se quitó la túnica para dársela a Gis, que se le puso por encima un poco sonrojada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

- Ese gesto de Remus fue muy detallista –dijo Lily sonriendo-.

- ¡Y tanto! –exclamó Gis riéndose-. Tuve que recordarme a mi misma que era el churri de mi mejor amiga para no tirármele encima. ¡Que caballero!

Rachel la dio un codazo haciendo que se riera más fuerte, y Kate negó con la cabeza divertida.

Sadie no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, pues había vuelto a escribir en el pergamino de nuevo. Jeff se había vuelto a poner el cojín en la cara, nada interesado en la escasa vestimenta de su compañera. Sin embargo, las chicas se fijaron en Gis, quien soltó una carcajada y exclamó en voz alta:

- Sé que me deseáis pero prometí llegar virgen al matrimonio así que si no tenéis intenciones casamenteras, me temo que no puedo ni siquiera miraros.

El chiste lo escuchó toda la sala, pero fue evidente que se dirigía especialmente al grupo que estaba cerca de Sadie y Jeff.

- Estás grillada –la dijo Grace entre risas-.

- Mira la cara de Remus. Le has dejado sin palabras.

Gis se fijó por primera vez en el novio de su amiga, y se rió aún más fuerte.

- Con lo que se ha esforzado por mantener mi virtud intacta –la respondió haciéndola reír-.

Los demás aún parecían asimilar lo que había dicho la chica, y el primero en reaccionar fue Sirius, quien estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Gis, yo me caso contigo! –gritó rompiendo el hielo mientras Kate a su lado se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar la risa-.

Varias personas se echaron a reír, y Remus empezó a empujar a Gis para que saliera de la sala.

- No veáis la bronca que me echó. Creo que piensa que soy como tú –la dijo a Rachel-. ¡Como si yo fuera tan monjita! Sé exactamente lo que piensan estos –dijo señalando al grupo.-

Enseguida la sala común volvió a la normalidad. Kate y Sirius se perdieron tras el sofá, y las demás prefirieron no ser testigos de eso. Jeff se levantó al cabo de un minuto avisando a su hermana que iba a echarse a dormir un rato.

- Acercaos un poco aquí –sugirió Sadie con una mueca de diversión, mientras señalaba al grupo de sexto-.

Se aproximaron un poco y vieron que los chicos se reían de algo que comentaban, mientras algunas de las chicas se apartaban a hablar a otro lado. Sarah se levantó molesta atravesando a Lily en su huída.

- Sois unos babas –recriminó enfadada, antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia las habitaciones-.

Un chico de pelo castaño claro hizo el ademán de levantarse tras ella, pero Josh le detuvo con un brazo.

- No te lo aconsejo, Johnny. Mejor déjala que se cabree un rato sola.

- Pero...

- ¿Acaso te molesta por algo que Sarah se moleste? –preguntó otro chico con segundas-.

El chico pareció sonrojarse un poco, pero enseguida puso una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

- Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Qué me decís de lo que acabáis de ver?

Era evidente que intentaba cambiar de tema, pero sus amigos no parecieron percatarse.

- ¡Tampoco me sorprende! –exclamó otro-. Ya os dije una vez que Mendes tenía el mejor culo de todo Gryffindor.

Las chicas se echaron a reír ante eso, y Gis fingió tirar besos al público, al tiempo que, chistosamente, se besaba la palma de la mano y la posaba en su trasero.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Se nota la sangre latina –exclamó otro chico haciendo la forma de curvas en las manos, mientras las chicas se alejaban más poniendo caras de asco-.

También Sandler tiene un buen culo –dijo un tercero-.

Los demás se empezaron a reír, mientras Gis y Grace fingían pelearse, mientras Rachel y Lily se reían.

- ¡Eso lo sabe mejor Josh! ¿A qué sí?

Grace dejó de fingir que le tiraba del pelo a Gis, y miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero, pensando que este había insinuado algo de ella a sus amigos. El chico se había puesto muy colorado, y balbuceó torpemente algunas palabras.

- ¿Qué? ¡Y-yo no sé nada!

- ¡Venga ya! –exclamó su amigo-. ¿Me estás diciendo que no has visto nada de nada en los vestuarios?

Josh miró a Johnny y ambos se echaron a reír divertidos.

- ¡Sí claro, se ducha delante de mí todos los días! –exclamó irónicamente-.

- Menudo idiota. Ni siquiera ha intentado echar un vistazo...

- Pero, ¿qué va a mirar? ¡Si este está obsesionado con Green!

Lily se sorprendió muchísimo ante esto, y cuando lo confirmó al ver el sonrojo del chaval.

- ¿En serio? –las preguntó a sus amigas-. Pues la puso fina el otro día.

- Eso es lo insólito –la susurró Grace-.

- Chicos, hay gente que no es tan pervertida como vosotros –dijo Johnny en defensa de su amigo-.

Los otros comenzaron a reír divertidos, y Josh y su amigo se miraban como si tuvieran que tener mucha paciencia con ellos.

- ¡Vamos Josh, algo raro hay en ti! –exclamó otro de los chicos intentando picar al chaval-. ¿Tan obsesionado estás que estás en el equipo con una tía como Sandler y no intentas ni echar un vistazo? ¡Nos consta que Martin ya lo ha hecho!

- Recordadme que me cargue al cabezota de Allan –murmuró Grace entre dientes-.

- Es cierto tío. Que vamos a acabar pensando que lo de Green es una excusa y estás por la otra acera. Está claro que las dos nuevas del equipo no incitan a nada.

- Y que Sarah es un callo –añadió el primero-.

- Sí, pero...

- ¡Ey! ¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Johnny molesto-.

Los chicos se volvieron a reír.

- Menos mal que no te molesta nada que tenga que ver con ella.

- No es que me moleste, pero os habéis pasado –dijo Johnny intentando disimular-. ¿Por qué una chica no sea miss Inglaterra ya tenéis que faltarla al respeto? ¿Acaso os habéis mirado al espejo vosotros?

- Déjales, colega –intervino Josh sonriendo-. Ya les gustaría a ellos que una tía tan simpática como Sarah les hiciera caso.

Los demás se rieron, pero los dos chicos parecían muy seguros.

- Bueno, al menos hay un porcentaje muy pequeño que aún puede salvarse –comentó Kate fulminando a los otros borregos con la mirada-.

Sadie se puso al lado de Gisele, mirándose a sí misma que miraba la escena disimuladamente.

- Ahí viene tu regalo –la susurró-. Es un desafío, por si lo aceptas.

Gis la miró extrañada, pero acentuó su sonrisa, esperando lo que venía, mientras miraba a los chicos hablar.

- ¡Eres un bocas, Izan! –exclamó Johnny hablándole al primero de los chicos-. Tú comes una y cuentas veinte.

- ¡Eso ha sonado a envidia! –exclamó el chico entre risas-.

- ¡Ya, claro! Como lo de antes. Solo dices lo del culo de Mendes ahora que no está, que a la cara no te atreves.

El otro chico disminuyó la sonrisa, y puso una cara que recordaba mucho a James y a Sirius cuando alguien les piropeaba.

- Yo a esa, si quisiera, la tumbaba, ¡ya me entendéis!

Los otros dos se echaron a reír con complicidad, mientras que Josh y Johnny se reían por motivos distintos.

- ¿De qué va este gilipollas? –exclamó Rachel ofendida-.

Sin embargo, Gis la palmeó el brazo, componiendo una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia. Kate y Rachel compartieron una mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su mente.

- ¿A una de séptimo? –se burló Josh-. Te tumba ella a ti, pero de un puñetazo.

Las chicas también rieron la gracia mientras Josh y su amigo chocaban las manos.

- Esa es buena, Josh –felicitó Grace riéndose de la cara del otro chico, el que se llamaba Izan-.

- Mira Josh, porque no me interesa, que sino...

Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando uno de los amigos le dio un codazo en el pecho, y le señaló con la cabeza a Sadie, quien había dejado de lado el pergamino, y les observaba con una mueca extraña, que las muchachas interpretaron como diversión.

- Esto... bueno. ¡Eh Josh! –exclamó el chico incómodo-. ¿Cómo va el equipo? ¿Crees que le ganamos a Ravenclaw?

De repente el recuerdo se fue borrando, mientras las chicas se vieron expulsadas del pensadero. Rachel aún estaba ofendida, pero las demás miraban a Gis expectantes por su expresión divertida. Ella miraba a Sadie con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Me conoces bien, eh? –la dijo-.

Sadie se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

- En ese momento no te conocía mucho, así que pase de contarte. Pero esta tarde estuve pensando, y de repente me acordé. Me pareció justo que tuvieras al menos la opción de devolvérsela.

- ¡Hazlo Gis! –la animó Kate-. Ya vale que siempre vayan por la espalda hablando de nosotras como si fuéramos objetos.

- Y Josh tiene razón –añadió Grace-. No solo porque eres un año mayor, sino por todo, le puedes dejar en ridículo como quieras.

- Ya lo sé –respondió alegremente la cumpleañera-. Y ya sé qué voy a hacer.

Las demás se echaron a reír, divertidas, mientras la chica las explicaba cómo pensaba aprovechar su regalo de cumpleaños.

OO—OO

James estaba bailando con Jane, asegurándose de poner una distancia adecuada, y comprobando que las manos de la chica no se movían de sus hombros. Sin embargo, ese día, Jane no parecía especialmente dispuesta a acosarle. Estuvo a punto de dejarla allí como el maniquí que era, pero se encontró con la mirada apremiante del profesor Slughorn que le incitaba a hablarla. Suspiró. Seguro que si no le hacía caso le iría con el cuento a Lily, de modo que él quedara como el culpable de todo. Maldito viejo...

Miró de nuevo a la chica, quien tenía la cabeza bajada, y la expresión ausente. Estaba tan guapa como siempre, con el pelo semi recogido, y la túnica rosa que favorecía sus suaves facciones, pero no tenía su habitual porte orgulloso. Pareciera como si en ese momento no la importara si el vestido la quedaba bien o no, o si James se había fijado en su collar. No parecía la Jane de siempre.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Por mucho que se negara a pensar en ello, en parte era muy responsable de la actitud que había tenido la chica los últimos meses. Ella había tenido razón en que la había echado a un lado sin miramientos en cuanto pudo acercarse más a Lily, y de hecho lo había hecho sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Sin embargo, durante el curso anterior, a James no le había importado seguir el juego de ella, sin pensar que sus sentimientos estaban involucrados. Los de él no lo estaban, y eso era todo lo que le había importado.

Sabía que entonces le había dado igual por inmadurez y egoísmo, y el hecho de que se percatara entonces solo se debía a que había madurado. Gracias a Lily. Sabía que ella no se sentiría orgullosa si supiera todos los pormenores de cómo él había tratado a la Ravenclaw. Prácticamente él la había impulsado a esa obsesión tan ridícula que tenía con él. Y, al fin y al cabo, no podía juzgarla sin ser hipócrita. Merlín sabía que si él no había utilizado los mismos trucos con Lily, incluida la amortentia, era porque Remus le había controlado de cerca para impedírselo.

Claro que eso no quitaba que aquellas ideas de la rubia le habían dado problemas, y se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba la pelea que ella había tenido con Lily. Por eso, cuando la habló, lo hizo con voz más dura de lo que en un primer momento había planeado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Jane levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, como si el propio sonido de su voz la hubiera pillado desprevenida.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó perdida, en un susurro que hacía parecer que su voz era la de otra persona-.

- Que estás rara. El profesor Slughorn está preocupado porque dice que llevas días así, y me ha pedido que hable contigo.

Jane rió despectivamente.

- Ya decía yo...

Ese tono se parecía más al suyo, excepto que en vez de sarcástico, sonaba algo triste.

- ¿Y bien? –apuró-.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –preguntó Jane mirándole por primera vez a los ojos-. Esto no te afecta ni a ti ni a tu noviecita, así que pasa de mi.

James se apartó, dejando de bailar y fulminándola con la mirada.

- En realidad no me importa, tienes razón. Pero si me piden un favor lo hago. Si esto es un truco para que yo me sienta mal por estar con Lily ya puedes dejarlo, porque, por mi, como si te quieres suicidar de pena.

Desde luego lo último había sido sarcasmo puro, pero eso no evitó que Jane levantara el mentón orgullosa, y le mirara con más asco del que podía recordar.

- No eres el centro del mundo, James –la dijo tajante-.

James sonrió burlonamente. Al menos había conseguido sacar a la antigua Jane, aunque fuera la malhumorada. Habría preferido a la inteligente y divertida que él sabía que podía llegar a ser, pero hacía tiempo que no la veía salir a la luz.

- Entonces, ¿qué problemas tiene la niñita? –preguntó con burla-.

Jane se ofendió más. Evidentemente se estaba burlando de ella. James sabía que ella no tenía problemas serios en su vida, por lo que esa actitud solo podía deberse a una rabieta. Pero James tampoco podía saber lo que había su vida en los últimos días. Jane había rememorado mil veces la frase de esa niñata de Gryffindor que se había burlado de ella después de que Cambell la humillara delante de todos. "Princesita destronada" la había llamado. Y Jane no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón.

Una persona que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, no asimilaba fácilmente el que hubiera ciertas personas que se burlaran de ella cuando pasara cerca. Aún seguía siendo la líder entre sus amigas, y seguía teniendo chicos que la miraban con atención cuando se cruzaba con ellos. Sin embargo, aquello se opacaba cuando veía a esa minoría de personas tratarla de esa forma. También algo la molestaba enormemente cuando veía que el chico de Gryffindor, que anteriormente babeaba a su paso más que ninguno, ahora no se dignaba ni a mirarla, y cuando tenía que hacerlo en alguna clase era para fulminarla. No comprendía por qué aquello la molestaba tanto, cuando al fin y al cabo, siempre la había molestado tener la atención precisamente de ese muchacho.

Por esas razones ni siquiera se había sentido animada a aceptar la invitación de alguno de sus pretendientes que ser sus acompañantes en la fiesta. De hecho, solo acudía porque el profesor Slughorn, quien siempre la había tratado maravillosamente, había insistido. Tan regodeada había estado en su pérdida de popularidad, que no se había fijado siquiera en James y Lily.

- No tienes idea.

- Si es por lo que te hicieron en el pelo...

- No hables en tercera persona, James. Esa broma tenía tu firma –respondió tajante, caminando hasta unos sillones, donde se desplomó-.

- ¿Sabías que fuiste yo? –preguntó él desconfiado. Jane asintió vagamente, mientras observaba a algunas parejas bailar-. ¿Y por qué no me denunciaste?

Jane suspiró teatralmente, como si la conversación la aburriera más que nada.

- Porque me importa todo una mierda... Ya me contarás cómo lo hiciste –añadió, lanzándole una mirada de la antigua Jane, que le hizo sonreír a James-. Pero ahora no me importa. Hay cosas peores. Algunos han aprovechado para vengarse de cosas, para humillarme. Hay gente que ha cambiado drásticamente su opinión sobre mi, y no sé por qué.

- ¿Te refieres a Josh? –preguntó James enarcando las cejas-. ¿Es por lo que te dijo el otro día?

Jane se removió en el asiento incómoda, mientras James se echaba a reír divertido.

- ¡Es por eso! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te molesta que ya no le tengas besando el suelo por donde pisas?

- No digas gilipolleces...

Se había vuelto a remover, y su cara expresaba fastidio más que amargura. James supo por eso que iba bien encaminado en sus suposiciones, y eso solo le hizo reírse más.

- No será lo que yo creo que es, ¿no?

- Insinúalo y te meto un guantazo, Potter –dijo Jane realmente molesta-.

- ¡Ey, ey! No eres tú quien más se tendría que cabrear, sino yo. ¡Imagínate que he estado todo el curso siendo acosado, para que al final resulte que te guste otro!

Recibió el golpe prometido, mientras la rubia resoplaba, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

- No seas imbécil. A mi el que me gusta eres tú –exclamó ofuscada-.

James solo sonrió. Aquello era otra de las cosas que diferenciaban a Lily de Jane. Su novia aún no era capaz de utilizar ciertos apelativos en voz alta sin ponerse roja como un tomate, y la rubia no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza a la hora de admitir sus sentimientos.

- Yo creo que no. Sino, ¿por qué has dicho lo último? "Hay gente que hay cambiado drásticamente su opinión sobre mi" –añadió imitando la voz de la chica, aunque poniéndola más aguda y repipio-. ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a Josh!

Siguió riéndose pese a que Jane le fulminó con la mirada.

- Dile a alguien más alguna de tus ridículas invenciones y te dejo sin descendencia, James. Sabes que soy capaz. –fingió hacer memoria mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla-. Creo que hay una poción que es imposible de rastrear y que provoca impotencia y la pérdida del miembro masculino. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¡Vale, vale, para! –exclamó James entre risas-. Me callo, mujer. Pero si estás triste por aquello que me has contado, déjalo correr. Si a mi me importara lo que los demás piensan de mi, habría caído en depresión. Es más, me hubiera tirado al lago la primera vez que Lily me dijo lo que pensaba de mi.

Jane le sonrió con diversión.

- Debo reconocer que, cuando quieres, puedes animar hasta a un muerto.

- Y yo debo reconocer que cuando no te comportas como una loca psicópata, puedes resultar una buena compañía.

Jane se acabó riendo finalmente, diciéndole que quizás tenía razón. James sonrió de lado, con arrogancia, como siempre. Se levantó de un salto y la tendió la mano teatralmente.

- Venga. Para celebrar que ha vuelto la Jane que yo conocía, te invito a bailar otra canción.

La chica aceptó al instante, pero no intentó ningún movimiento extraño. Tal parecía que la antigua Jane había vuelto. Sin embargo, James se prometió preguntarle a Lily sobre esa poción que había mencionado la chica. No pensaba callárselo, y psicópata o no, Jane era capaz de utilizarla, si es que existía.

OO—OO

La mesa que Rachel había dejado para las bebidas y la comida, estaba a rebosar. Grace sacó de su mochila el último objeto: una caja extra grande de ranas de chocolate.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo eso? –preguntó Lily asombrada-.

- Le hice chantaje emocional a Remus para que me dejara ese mapa tan chulo que tienen –contestó la chica son una sonrisa de superioridad-.

- ¡¿Te dejaron el mapa?! –exclamó Kate-. ¡A mi nunca me le dejan!

Grace se rió, pero se apresuró a aclarar.

- En realidad no me lo dejó, sino que conseguí que él mismo me acompañara a Honeyduckes a comprarlo, y conseguimos que Rosmerta nos diera un poco de crédito con las bebidas. No llevaba dinero suficiente, así que se lo tendré que pagar en la próxima visita. Por cierto Rach, no sé si sabes el filón que tienes –la dijo a la chica que la miró interrogante-. Le chantajeé con que estabas aquí sola y aburrida, y no se pudo resistir.

- ¿Qué es eso de un mapa? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad-.

Sadie estaba tan perdida como ella, pero las otras cuatro parecían saber de qué iba el tema.

- Eso es algo que te tiene que contar James –la respondió Kate con una sonrisa tierna-. Créeme, es más bonito así.

Lily miró interrogante a Grace, que simplemente se encogió de hombros, y, a espaldas de Kate, se llevó un dedo a la sien para indicar que su amiga estaba un poco loca.

- ¿Vosotras cómo lo sabéis? –les preguntó Rachel a Grace y Gis con curiosidad-. La última vez que supe solo lo sabía Kate.

- Casualidad –murmuraron las chicas a la vez-.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír. Sadie bufó desde el sofá donde se había tumbado.

- Es decir, que para enterarme de qué va el asunto, ¿tengo que liarme con alguno de esos? O sufrir una casualidad, claro –añadió ante la mirada de Gis y Grace-.

- Por lo visto –la respondió Lily igual de perdida-. Ya le diré luego a James.

- ¡Pues a mi no me merece la pena! –dijo Sadie encogiéndose de hombros-. Demasiado sacrificio para saber de qué va un trozo de papel.

- Sobretodo porque la única opción sería Peter –respondió Grace entre risas-.

Las chicas se rieron, pero Gis la tiró a su amiga con un cojín.

- No te metas con Peter. Es un chico encantador. Además, creo que está detrás de ti.

Lily y Kate se rieron aún más y comenzaron a jalear, provocando la incomodidad de la rubia.

- Oye Grace, que ahora no sales con nadie, y podrías darle una oportunidad al chico –se burló Kate-. Así la cosa no sale del grupo.

- También podría quitarte a ti a Sirius, y así seguiría dentro del grupo –propuso Sadie divertida-.

Se divirtió más cuando vio la cara de Gis y Rachel, la expresión celosa de Kate y la alarma en los rostros de Lily y Grace. Un par de segundos después, se echó a reír con esa risa que tantos escalofríos causaba a todo el mundo.

- Se llama ironía –las dijo, provocando las risas divertias de Rachel y Gis, y las risas nerviosas de las otras tres-.

Detrás de la máscara de diversión que se había puesto, observó mejor la expresión de Kate. ¿Sospecharía algo de la relación entre Sirius y Grace? Parecía haberse sentido incómoda con esa broma. Pero no era posible que supiera nada, pues ella lo había comprobado. Claro que también había descubierto que la muchacha estaba llena e inseguridades, y muchas de ellas se debían a como se comparaba constantemente con sus amigas. Siendo Grace la más popular, no la extrañaba que fuera en la que más se fijara. Eso la sacaba de quicio, pero no parecía ser la única a la que le pasaba. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigas, no creía que Kate tuviera nada que envidiar a las demás.

- Disculpa si no pilla la broma –dijo Gis risueña. Al parecer Sadie se había quedado demasiado tiempo observando a la morena-. Es que cualquier cosa que sea referente a Sirius, Kate se lo toma muy en serio.

Las chicas rieron, y Sadie creyó ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kate.

- Desde siempre –añadió Rachel-. Desde el primer día del primer curso.

- Chicas...

- Aún recuerdo la cara de tonta que ponía cuando le miraba –continuó Gis sin escuchar a su amiga-. Parecía como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento se arrodillara y la jurara amor eterno.

- Eso no es verdad –se defendió Kate-.

- Bueno, tienes que reconocer que sí –dijo Lily-. Me acuerdo en los TIMOS. En los exámenes te tocaba siempre detrás de él, y tenías que haber visto cómo le mirabas. Tu cara era un poema.

Las chicas se volvieron a reír, y Sadie no pudo evitar contagiarse.

- ¿Habéis acabado de divertiros a mi costa? –preguntó Kate con una sonrisa en los labios-.

- ¡Pero si no nos burlábamos mujer! Solo recordábamos viejos tiempos, y comentábamos lo bonito que es el amor.

Volvieron a reírse todas, pues el tono de Gis era realmente chistoso. Estaban pasando una tarde muy amena, como hacía meses que no tenían.

OO—OO

Regulus observaba toda la fiesta con parsimonia, fingiendo de beber de una copa que llevaba rato vacía. Aún sentía un nudo en el estómago por haber tenido que soportar el trago de estar cerca de Sirius. Le distinguió al otro lado de la habitación, con un plato de canapés en la mano y una postura relajada aunque elegante. No parecía afectado por el encontronazo que habían tenido hacía unos minutos. Eso era una de las cosas que le molestaban de Sirius, su indiferencia total hacia los sentimientos de los demás. Supuso que era fácil para él. Una persona que carece completamente de sentimientos, suele olvidar con frecuencia que los demás sí los tienen.

Mientras le miraba masticar vagamente la comida, con la mirada perdida, intentó verle como decía Sadie, como su hermano. Sin embargo, le fue imposible. Hacía años que ese lazo estaba roto, y le era imposible concebir en ese momento, que ese extraño compartiera la misma sangre que él. Por mucho que su amiga insistiera, él ya no tenía ningún hermano. Solo sentía frialdad al mirar a ese muchacho que tanto se parecía a él, y quizás algo de vacío. Puede que echara en falta al hermano que tuvo alguna vez, el que jugaba con él, el que le prometía las mil aventuras que vivirían juntos en Hogwarts, el que se enorgullecía de ser su hermano mayor... Pero ese hermano, ese Sirius, para él había muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo, y Regulus ya había superado esa pérdida. El lugar que en algún momento ocupó en su corazón, ahora estaba lleno de piedra.

- Regulus, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó alguien a su lado, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciendo que apartara la vista del Gryffindor-.

Descubrió entonces que Yaxilia Selwyn llevaba rato hablándole, y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hasta entonces Regulus no se había percatado de su atuendo, pero en ese momento vio lo ridícula que estaba con esa pluma verde en la cabeza. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa cortés, ignorando la burla que sentía en su interior. Y nunca era buena idea meterse con un Selwyn.

- Disculpa, me distraje.

Yaxilia agitó la cabeza con presunción, y le habló de nuevo, más seria que antes.

- Te decía que estás navidades daremos una fiesta en casa. Los Malfoy la dieron el año pasado, pero la verdad es que quedó bastante cutre al final. No me extraña que Lucius se muriera de la vergüenza. Invitar a su primo para que apareciera con una mestiza... En fin, no se habló de otra cosa hasta las fiestas de Pascua. Nosotros tendremos mucho más cuidado con quien invitamos. Solo los puros –añadió sonriendo-.

Regulus forzó una sonrisa de vuelta. La verdad es que solo la había escuchado a medias. La mayor parte del tiempo la había estado mirando las cejas, y preguntánose como era posible que no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellas. Notó que le había vuelto a decir algo, pero por la cara de su compañera debía haber sido una pregunta, pues estaba esperando su respuesta. Para no reconocer que había vuelto a distraerse, asintió levemente, haciendo que la chica sonriera más.

- ¡Perfecto! Pues allí nos veremos. Mis padres se alegrarán mucho sabiendo que tú serás mi pareja en la fiesta, y seguro que tus padres también estarán encantados.

Regulus se rió nerviosamente, pero al parecer Yaxilia no lo había notado, pues le sonrió de vuelta y dio un gran trago a su bebida mientras observaba en derredor. Regulus tragó saliva. Ya había tenido bastante con la compañía de la chica en el baile de Halloween, y ahora volvería a tener que sufrirla toda la noche de Navidad. Al menos la primera vez Sadie le había salvado, aunque fuera sin querer, de soportar durante más tiempo a su aburrida compañera. Definitivamente, el ser una Selwyn no compensaba todos sus demás defectos, por mucho que Regulus había pensado que sí al principio.

Lejos de él, Sirius observaba como James bailaba por tercera vez con Jane. Se estaba empezando a aburrir, y ver a su amigo hablar en voz baja con la chica mientras esta sonreía, no era lo más divertido del mundo. Se prometió a sí mismo que si James tardaba dos minutos más, se encargaría de que Lily se enterara de eso.

- Hola, Sirius –dijo una voz cerca de él-.

Miró en derredor, y tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver a la chica que le había hablado, que no debía medir más de metro y medio. La miró con su ceja derecha alzada, preguntándose quién sería.

- Hola –contestó mecánicamente-.

La miró detenidamente, intentando encontrar algo que le recordara quién era esa chica. Bajita, buen cuerpo, el cabello peinado en una morena melena por debajo de los hombros, y los pómulos altos. No le sonaba de nada.

Sin embargo, la chica le sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y se apoyó en la pared, de modo que el escote de su túnica color azul se abriera más. La mirada de Sirius bajó hasta allí instintivamente, y la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

- No te acuerdas de mi –le dijo. No era una pregunta-.

Soltó una estúpida risita que le irritó, y Sirius se apoyó en la pared, volviendo a buscar a su amigo con la mirada, ignorando la presencia de la chica.

- Bueno, no importa –dijo ella tras un rato en silencio-.

Sirius la volvió a mirar, y la chica hizo una mueca que pretendía ser seductora. Sirius suspiró. Algunas eran muy evidentes. Ella se tomó a bien el suspiro del chico y se acercó más a él, rozando a propósito sus muslos con la rodilla derecha del chico.

- Oye, ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

Sirius tardó un rato en contestarla, pero consideró que no tenía por qué callarse ante una pregunta tan inocente.

- Depende. La gente dice muchas cosas.

La chica volvió a soltar otra vez la risita, y él rodó los ojos mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca. Sentía que si seguía allí dos minutos más, iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Pues dicen que has vuelto con Hagman.

Sirius bajó la mirada sorprendido.

- No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero es evidente. ¿No nos has visto juntos últimamente?

La chica no alteró su sonrisa ni siquiera un poco, sino que entornó los ojos divertida.

- Solo quería asegurarme...

Sirius volvió a resoplar. Más bien parecía una excusa absurda para acercarse a hablar con él, pero temió que si lo decía en voz alta, la chica se tomara mayores confianzas.

- Entonces ya te has asegurado. ¿Necesitas confirmar algún rumor más? –preguntó ya molesto-.

La chica volvió a reírse. Él se prometió mentalmente comunicarle a James que si tanto le molestaba la risa de la novia de Jeff, era porque no había escuchado a su nueva amiga. Sintió una caricia en su brazo, y vio cómo la chica pasaba la mano por toda la extremidad, acariciándolo también con la mirada. ¿Qué pretendía?

Levantó la vista, y le miró con una sonrisa sensual, mientras un brillo desconocido se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Dime, Sirius. ¿En verdad eres tan despistado, o esta frialdad es una técnica para ponerme a mil?

Sirius la miró sorprendido. ¿El desprecio la ponía a mil? Desde luego había chicas muy raras. Se apartó, intentando no ser demasiado brusco, no fuera que eso la excitara.

- Una buena técnica, esta de hacerse de rogar –dijo la chica sin percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones-.

Definitivamente esa chica estaba loca. ¿Quién utilizaría una técnica tan absurda? Cualquiera que se interesara por una chica, haría lo posible para acercarse a ella, no alejarse. Él no creía que la mayoría de las chicas se sintieran incentivadas por el rechazo, al menos no con las que él se había relacionado.

Además, las técnicas de Sirius eran tan sencillas como conocidas por todos. Cuando una chica le gustaba, iba a por ella de forma evidente, para que ella no tuviera dudas. ¿De qué servía ser sutil? Eso, tanto James como él, lo tenían claro. Esa era la técnica que había utilizado con Grace en el pasado, a pesar de que le daba vergüenza ser tan directo en un tema en que aún era un novato. Y esa técnica la había usado con más chicas después de ella.

Con Kate fue distinto. No se fijó en ella hasta que salieron juntos la primera vez, y no comprendió lo especial que era hasta varias citas después. No sabía si era por la inseguridad que ella reflejaba o por qué, pero Kate no era una chica que llamara la atención a simple vista. Había que conocerla mejor para ver lo que la hacía única, y Sirius agradecía eso, pues sino alguien más lo habría visto y se le habría adelantado.

Se había despistado pensando, y volvió a la realidad cuando notó que la chica estaba más cerca suyo de lo que recordaba. Estaba casi a su altura, y no sabía cómo lo había hecho solo con ponerse de puntillas. Lo más acojonante era lo cerca que estaba, un poco más y sus labios estarían sobre los de él.

- ¡Eh, eh, que corra el aire! –exclamó pasmado-.

La empujó lejos, siendo más brusco de lo que pretendía en un primer momento. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara, e ignoró las miradas de algunos de alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me irás a decir que no te interesa! –exclamó sin creérselo, y soltando de nuevo la risita-.

- Pues es justo lo que te voy a decir –la contestó Sirius molesto-. ¿No decías que sabías que tengo novia?

- Pero no me importa, no soy celosa –dijo con otra risita. Se acercó de nuevo a él, acariciándole el pecho hasta que él la apartó la mano. Le miró un poco más seria, pero aún con su sonrisa sensual-. Si el problema es la gente, podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo. Tu novia no se enterará de nada, no será como la anterior vez.

Sirius se quedó un poco pillado por esa afirmación, hasta que de repente se acordó de la chica. Era a la que había usado como prueba para la apuesta de Moony, esa que tanto había molestado a Kate, por culpa de quien habían estado un mes peleados. Eso no hizo que sintiera más simpatía por la muchacha, y luego recordó que lo que le había parecido el gran fallo, era el gran vacío que parecía haber en la cabeza de la chica. Por eso, no pudo evitar preguntar con desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces en la fiesta?

La chica no pareció molestarse por el tono, sino que se encogió de hombros.

- Vine con Dirk Cresswell, pero cuando te vi solo pensé que tu novia te había vuelto a dejar, y quizá necesitabas compañía.

Sirius volvió a apartarse de nuevo. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- No necesito compañía. He venido con mi colega, solo que ahora le tengo ocupado haciendo de psicólogo.

La chica volvió a acercarse de nuevo. Se puso de puntillas y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello con fuerza.

- Vámonos donde quieras. Yo no se lo diré a nadie, prometido.

Acercó sus labios de nuevo, y Sirius, quien no la podía soltar los brazos apartó la cara, ya enfadado.

- ¡Mujer, date a respetar un poco! –la gritó a la cara, consiguiendo que le soltara-.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño.

- Si no te gusto, ¿por qué me buscaste ese día? –preguntó confundida-.

- Pues por una apuesta –contestó Sirius con impaciencia-.

La chica sonrió con confianza de nuevo.

- Sí, claro... –contestó con sarcasmo, acercándose de nuevo-.

Esta vez Sirius no se estuvo con tonterías. Con un movimiento de barita, los labios de la chica se convirtieron en una cremallera cerrada, y él suspiró cansado.

- Que conste que te lo has buscado tú –la dijo con indiferencia-.

Pasó por delante de ella para dirigirse a buscar comida, sin hacer caso de las quejas ahogadas que emitía la chica. Necesitaba comer algo más para superar ese trauma.

OO—OO

Dumbledore se paseaba de un lugar a otro por el pequeño despacho, mientras escuchaba todo cuanto su colega le estaba contando. Ese lugar no guardaba ningún parecido a su despacho e, Hogwarts, pero tenía aún más protección y discreción si eso era posible. Pese a su aspecto sucio y desvalijado, el lugar contaba con los más potente hechizos defensivos que existían.

Terminó de escuchar lo que Adam Potter le estaba contando, mientras el hombre también se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación. Aún llevaba su túnica de viaje, y en un rincón descansaba su pequeña maleta. Ni siquiera había pasado por su apartamento para asearse, sino que nada más poner un pie en Londres había acudido a la cita que previamente había preparado con el comandante de la Orden. No había podido regresar antes de su trabajo en Suiza, y la espera de informar de la inusitada visita que había tenido, le había carcomido por dentro.

- ¿Cómo resolviste el asunto frente a los demás compañeros? –preguntó Dumbledore una vez lo hubo escuchado todo-.

Estaba tranquilo, pero en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación. Pocas veces contaban con un ataque tan directo que no fuera perpetrado por los mismos mortífagos. Alguien intentaba jugar al despiste.

- Hice parecer que era un ataque contra los miembros del Ministerio. Fue útil que Anderson resultara herido, pues creyeron simplemente que había detrás un loco que intentaba crear un problema diplomático entre ambos países. El conserje no recuerda nada sobre quién le pude echar la maldición, por lo que no ha sido de mucha ayuda. Y además, los Ministerios zanjaron enseguida el tema. Habrían considerado muy sospechoso que yo siguiera investigando cuando fue Anderson y no yo quien resultó atacado.

Dumbledore asintió mientras se sentaba en una de las viejas sillas de madera.

- ¿Y tú estás seguro que no es eso, Adam?

- Iba a por mi, Albus. Al principio no me quedó tan claro, pero después me di cuenta de que Anderson solo fue un daño colateral. Antes de que me atacara, comprobé que algunas cosas no estaban en su sitio. Me estuvo registrando.

- ¿Y crees que buscaba...?

- No lo sé. Pero, ¿qué, sino? –respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se apartaba el sudoroso cabello rizado de la cara-.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio, ignorando el nerviosismo del hombre que se seguía paseando por la habitación.

- Me preocupa mucho –dijo finalmente-. No es lógica la forma en que se dieron las circunstancias. Además, ¿quién podría saber...?

Dejó la pregunta sin terminar, pero no era necesario.

- El contenido de las cajas solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro y usted, señor. A menos, claro, que haya decidido confiar en alguien más.

- A veces te ves obligado a confiar en quien no quisieras, amigo mío –suspiró el anciano-.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Adam parando su caminata y mirándole con el ceño fruncido-.

Dumbledore levantó la vista, hasta fijarla en los ojos marrones que le miraban con suspicacia.

- Quiero decir que el contenido de las cajas no es mi secreto. Otros conocían ese misterio antes que yo, y no sé si son las personas adecuadas.

- ¿Por eso ha llegado a oídos de Voldemort su existencia?

- No lo sé. Quiero pensar que no, pero la situación es delicada... Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que Voldemort sabe de la existencia de las cajas, y que las quiere en su poder. Lo demás, son solo conjeturas. Roguemos a Merlín para que no sepan que están en nuestro poder ni cómo acceder a nosotros, porque eso os colocaría en más peligro del que quiero exponeros. Quiero pensar que ese ataque es casualidad, pero nunca habían actuado así.

Adam se removió inquieto. Sujetó el respaldo de una silla con las manos, apretando fuerte hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Por fin se aventuró a realizar la pregunta que le estaba rondando la mente los últimos días.

- ¿Cree que hay una forma de que sepa dónde están exactamente? ¿Cree que mi ataque esté relacionado con algo?

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

- Supongo que hay muchas formas a través de las que podría averiguarlo. Por eso debéis estar preparados –se levantó con determinación, mientras volvía a caminar frente a su antiguo alumno-. Siempre he considerado que la información es poder, y en eso podemos aventarle a Voldemort. Él no cuenta con toda la información.

- Pero nosotros...

- Nosotros sí podemos tenerla, amigo mío. Mi amigo Leonardo solo conocía una parte del proceso. La otra correspondía a sus compañeros. Sé quién sabe el resto de la información, y creo estar seguro de que nos la dará.

Adam se le acercó con curiosidad y asombro.

- ¿Quién? No entiendo, pensé que solo tres lo conocían, y ahora aparecen más...

- A su debido tiempo, muchacho. Intentaré contactar con esa persona, e intentaré realizar una reunión. Cuanto antes, mejor.

- Verdaderamente nunca debieron crear esas cajas... –murmuró Adam cerrando los ojos con un suspiro cansado-.

Dumbledore se acercó hacia la pequeña ventana que había tras una estantería a medio caer. Observó el cielo nublado por unos instantes, y también suspiró.

- Cuanta razón tienes. Los magos no deberíamos intentar comportarnos como dioses...

OO—OO

Tras comer y beber lo que las apetecía, las chicas se habían acomodado, y habían comenzado con una sesión que aburría increíblemente a Sadie. Se estaban peinando y arreglando entre ellas mientras se contaban cotilleos de personas a las cuales, la mayoría, ella no había oído mencionar nunca. El ambiente era tan cursi, que a la chica la extrañó que no salieran de las bebidas burbujas rosas adornando el ambiente.

- ¡Eso no es nada! –exclamó Grace con emoción mientras la hacía trencitas a Gisele por toda la cabeza. Al contrario que Sadie, ella estaba en su ambiente-. ¡Si supierais! ¡Lily! –gritó, recordándola a la chica por qué la había odiado el primer día que la conoció-. ¿A qué no sabes quien va ahora detrás de Mark? ¡Lisa McKonnor!

Sadie no tenía idea de quien era, pero las demás sí debían saberlo, pues comenzaron a hablar varias a la vez emocionadas.

- ¿La de sexto? –preguntó Rachel con alegría. Esa chica llevaba desde cuarto curso colada por Remus, y se pasaba el día siguiéndole para pedirle consejo en sus clases, como excusa. La verdad es que acababa pareciéndose a una fan, muy muy pesada-.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Grace entre risas-. Al parece ha oído que Lily quedó bastante satisfecha, y también quiere probar.

Lily la ignoró, aunque se sonrojó levemente por el comentario, y siguió alisándola el pelo a Rachel, mientras se mordía la lengua por la dificultad. Lo cierto es que ni la mejor varita podía dejar completamente lisos esos rizos. Grace la tiró con un cojín para que reaccionara, y la pelirroja la sacó la lengua infantilmente, haciendo que Kate tuviera que dejar de pintarle las uñas a la cumpleañera del ataque de risa que tuvo.

- Eso solo prueba que la gustan inteligentes –concedió Lily ganándose el apoyo de Rachel-.

- A mi lo que me preocupa es lo que vio tu hermano, Sadie –dijo Gis, aunque parecía todo menos preocupada-. ¿Es cierto que Emma le ha puesto o le va a poner los cuernos a Daniel con Rupert?

- ¿Quién? –preguntó completamente perdida. ¿Qué hacía Jeff en medio de eso? Ya no entendía nada-.

- Los que señaló en el recuerdo –la dijo Kate apuntando al pensadero con el esmalte de uñas-.

A Sadie aún la costó recordar de lo que hablaban, pero de pronto recordó la pequeña e insignificante conversación que había tenido con su hermano antes del espectáculo de Gisele.

- ¿Te doy información para que te vengues de un niñato, y lo más importante que sacas del recuerdo es eso? –preguntó atónita-.

- Pero, ¿es cierto? –preguntó Gis ignorando su tono de voz. Sadie se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en un sofá, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación-.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que Emma y Daniel estuvieran saliendo. Siempre han sido íntimos ellos tres –dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Nah, fue a principios de curso.

- Y menuda sorpresa, porque todos pensábamos que a Emma la gustaba Rupert –dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-.

- Bueno –se rió Rachel-. Como sea verdad lo que vio Jeff, tampoco íbamos tan desencaminados-.

Al contrario que Sadie, ellas parecían disfrutar de una conversación tan absurda e insustancial. Si se concentraba, casi podía ignorarlas. Claro que eso fue hasta que recibió un almohadazo en plena cara. Casi no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quién había sido.

- Sandler, ¿tengo que decirte dónde puedes meterte el cojín?

- Seguramente no en un sitio bonito –contestó esta sarcásticamente, pero de buen humor-.

Sadie reprimió una risa, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo. Iban mejorando día a día su trato, pero extrañamente a ella se sentía incómoda al llamarla por el nombre de pila. Tenía la sensación de que, pasara lo que pasara, esa chica siempre sería Sandler.

- No te estás divirtiendo mucho –observó Gis algo menos animada-.

- ¡Déjame pintarte las uñas! Al menos así te entretienes –se prestó Rachel intentando animar el ambiente-.

- No, déjalo –rehusó Sadie sin moverse-.

Rachel se puso en pie, arrastrando con ella a Lily que seguía apuntando a su pelo con la varita.

- Te las pintaré de negro, así no traicionas tu estilo –insistió haciendo que Sadie sonriera-.

Sin embargo, se llevó las manos a la espalda para protegerlas de la chica. Grace bufó sin dejar de mirar su trabajo en el cabello de Gisele.

- Tampoco se te van a caer –la dijo-.

Sadie suspiró, y dejó que Rachel la pintara las uñas como quisiera, pues no quería parecer descortés, y mucho menos con ella.

- Si no es porque no tenga nada que me entretenga...

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Es solo que no me divierte hablar de gente que no conozco, ni me importa.

- ¡Pues hablemos de nosotras! –exclamó Gis de fondo-.

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

- Nos conocemos de sobra entre nosotras, Gis.

- No, no. ¡Me refiero a que hagamos una guerra de confesiones! Digo yo que algo más habréis hecho desde la última vez. ¡Haber quien gana! –añadió entre risas-.

Sadie las miró extrañada mientras por la cara de las chicas pasaban multitud de emociones, desde la conformación de Kate, pasando por la cara de asqueo de Lily, hasta la emoción de Gisele.

- ¿Quién gana? –preguntó en voz alta. ¿Cómo se podía ganar en confesiones? Era lo más absurdo que había oído en toda la tarde, y eso era decir mucho-.

- Es un juego que jugábamos en tercero o cuarto –dijo Lily con expresión paciente-. Se dice un tema, y cada una tiene que contar su experiencia en él. La que lo haya hecho antes, gana. Llevamos años sin jugar porque ya es absurdo.

- No. Era porque estabais hartas que siempre ganáramos Gis y yo –la recordó Grace-.

- Cierto –apoyó Gis-. La última vez solo jugué con Kate y Rach y parecía que estaba jugando sola. Se volvió aburrido. ¡Pero ahora ya deberíamos tener más experiencias! –añadió risueña, mientras Grace se reía detrás de ella-.

Sadie arqueó las cejas. Era igual de absurdo que lo demás, pero al menos parecía más entretenido, y no empezarían a nombrar a personas que vete a saber tú quiénes eran. Se apuntó sin mucho entusiasmo, y las demás no tardaron en aceptar resignadas.

- ¡Al ser mi cumple yo decido! –exclamó Gis pegando un bote que casi le da con la cabeza a Grace en la barbilla-. La última vez recuerdo que gané porque fui la única que lo había hecho, pero ahora sé que no –dijo sacando la lengua. Se volvió hacia su mejor amiga con una sonrisa maligna-. Rachel, el primer beso. Desembucha.

Rachel rodó los ojos, y compartió una risa divertida con Lily. Era lo más predecible por parte de Gis, y al menos no era incómodo de su parte.

- Ni que fuera un misterio. Solo me ha besado una persona porque los demás me dan grima. Fue con Remus cuando empezamos a salir.

- Y poco después llegó su primo, les pilló en plena faena, e intentó pegar a Remus con la escoba de James –le explicó Kate a Sadie mientras se reía, recordando aquello. Sadie sonrió un poco, imaginándose la situación-.

- ¿Sadie? –preguntó Rachel. Esta la miró interrogante, y la chica sonrió más ampliamente-. ¡Cuéntanos tu historia!

Sadie puso cara de horror, y estuvo segura que si hubiese sido un poco más parecida a Jeff, ahora estaría colorada como un tomate.

- Yo no he tenido beso –dijo intentando escapar de la respuesta-.

- ¡No me lo creo! –exclamó Grace negando con la cabeza-. ¿Ni siquiera el experimental?

- ¿Qué es eso?

Grace dejó por un momento las trenzas de Gis, y se irguió, imitando la postura que ponía Lily cuando la preguntaban algo en clase.

- Dícese del beso que te acabas dando con un amigo o similar, para ver de qué va el rollo del que todos hablan, y comprobar si es para tanto.

Incluso Sadie tuvo que reírse ante esa actuación, pero cuando las cinco se la quedaron mirando, se removió incómoda.

- Pero eso es sin importancia –las demás siguieron insistiendo, hasta que se rindió-. Bueno, fue con mi amigo Emil a los doce años.

- ¿A los doce? –preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa irónica dirigida su a mejor amiga-.

- Sí, pero fue lo más asqueroso del mundo. No nos hablamos durante dos semanas porque el muy tonto se ponía colorado. A mi, personalmente, no me dieron ganas de repetir con nadie. Y a él le aclaró bastantes cosas –recordó riéndose-.

Las demás también se rieron, aunque no sabían qué era tan gracioso. Al parecer estaban esperando a que ella le preguntara a otra, por lo que se dirigió a la que más cerca la quedaba.

- ¿Kate?

La chica sí se sonrojó un poco mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

- Aviso que esto va a ser insólito. ¿Preparadas? –se había conseguido la atención de todas con eso, y habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla. Incluso Sadie levantó la cabeza con curiosidad-. Fue con Richard.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, en los cuales podía haberse oído lo que susurraban los Slytherins en su sala común.

- ¿Mi primo Richard? –preguntó Rachel pronunciando las palabras despacio-.

Kate se había cohibido un poco con la reacción de las demás, y asintió con la cabeza, un poco extrañada.

- Fue más bien como lo de Sadie. Un beso experimental de esos de los que tanto sabe Grace.–añadió riéndose, pero se encogió de hombros, pues las demás aún no salían del asombro-. Estábamos en quinto y todos estabais hormonados perdidos, hablabais todo el día de ello, y sentíamos curiosidad. Siempre tuvimos mucha confianza, así que...

- ¿Y, cómo fue? –preguntó Grace con curiosidad-.

Kate se puso aún más colorada, y se encogió de hombros torpemente.

- No estuvo mal –admitió-. Algo húmedo, eso sí, pero fue agradable.

Repentinamente Rachel se echó a reír.

- ¡Lo consiguió y no me dijo nada, que capullo!

- ¿Por qué te lo iba a decir? –preguntó Kate algo picada y profundamente aliviada de que Richard no hubiera sido tan chismoso como su prima-.

- Porque él sabía que yo sabía que estaba colgado por ti, y habría estado bien saberlo –la respondió con suficiencia-.

Kate se quedó un poco shokeada cuando oyó eso, pero la mayoría de sus amigas se echaron a reír.

- No digas tonterías –dijo con un hilo de voz-.

- No son tonterías -dijo Gis sonriendo-. De hecho, lo sabíamos todos, menos tú, claro, que no te enteras de nada.

Se habría podido freír un huevo en las mejillas de la pobre Kate, y aún pensativamente le cedió el turno a Lily. Esta rodó los ojos, como si el recuerdo no fuera el más agradable del mundo.

- Bueno, fue a finales de quinto con Bertram Aubrey.

Compartió con Grace una mirada exasperada, y la rubia se echó a reír sin control.

- Eso explica por qué James se ensañó de esa forma con el Premio Anual –dijo Gis comenzando a reírse-.

- ¿Fue por eso que James y Sirius le pusieron la cabeza así? –preguntó Rachel divertida-.

- Justo –murmuró Lily entre dientes. A ella no parecía hacerla gracia-. Fue poco antes de los TIMOS y me estaba explicando mejor lo de los animagos, cuando se fue inclinando poco a poco. En fin, quizá lo habría disfrutado más si no se hubiera separado al instante gritando de dolor. De repente su cabeza comenzó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante, y vi al idi... a James, apuntarle con la varita. Cuando conseguí que le dejara en paz, Sirius continuó su trabajo. Tal para cual...

Se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, suspirando como quien suplica paciencia.

- Era un chico bastante mono –dijo Gis para que se la pasara el cabreo-.

- Pero no quedó muy guapo después de eso –rió Rachel recordándolo-.

- Sí, ya... Bueno, dejémoslo. Grace, cuenta lo tuyo anda...

Grace hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que dejaba a su amiga por imposible. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, repentinamente seria, y Lily se puso a pensar qué sería lo que la incomodaba. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente la rubia tenía la misma expresión divertida de siempre.

- Bueno, mi primer beso fue con Ben Harmer.

La reacción de las chicas la hizo ver a Sadie que no era alguien muy querido. Como siempre, Gis fue la más clara.

- ¡Ese era gilipollas! Iba por el colegio como si fuera de él. James y Sirius a su lado, son solo unos chicos modestos y encantadores.

- Lo sé –respondió Grace encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero yo estaba en cuarto y él era de último año. "Estaba guay" –ironizó con un gesto despectivo-. En fin, Mellisa me convenció para que saliera con él a una cita, y yo la hice caso con los ojos cerrados.

- Siempre la hacías caso –contestó Lily con un resentimiento ya antiguo-.

Desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts y Grace conoció a Mellisa Spellman, la consideró en su ídolo personal, y se convirtió en su perro faldero, haciendo caso de todo lo que la decía.

- Ya lo sé –contestó de mal talante-. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser imbécil una vez en su vida. Créeme, aprendí muy bien a no confiar en esa...

Se quedaron dos segundos viendo el enfado que se reflejaba en su rostro. Todos sabían que no habían acabado bien, pero había sido llamativo ver como Grace había pasado de la admiración al odio de un día para otro. Para distraer la atención, Lily le recordó a Gis que la tocaba el turno.

- Buah, esa ya la sabéis.

- Sadie no –insistió Lily-.

- Bueeeeno. –se volvió hacia la chica para contarla exclusivamente a ella la historia-. Verás, cuando yo estaba en tercero, en sexto año había un pobre chico con la peor pinta que te podías imaginar: granos por toda la cara, orejas de soplillo, las gafas de su abuelo... Vaya, que no tenía nada que agradecerle a Merlín. Pues resulta que me lo encontré un día en el baño con la cabeza dentro de un retrete, obra del simpático con el que más tarde salió Grace. Le ayudé, le consolé un rato, y por pena le di un beso. Fue cutre, ¡pero fui la primera! –vitoreó alzando los brazos-.

Las demás se rieron y Grace y Kate la dieron una colleja a la vez.

- Ya no –anunció Kate risueña-. Por fin encontramos a alguien que te ganó –dijo señalando a Sadie, que hizo una especie de vago saludo con la mano, como si estuviera demasiado perezosa para hacer más-.

Gis hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero aceptó la derrota con deportividad.

- Vale, vale. Sadie ha ganado lo del primer beso, me da igual. Hay muchas cosas en las que no me podéis ganar ninguna –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡El primer castigo! Creo que en este castillo en toda su historia solo me ganaron James, Sirius y Peter.

- Creo que nadie, en la historia de Hogwarts ha corrido tanto como ellos –dijo Lily con disgusto-. Ni siquiera dieron tiempo a acabar el banquete de selección...

- Ellos son los ganadores innegables –concedió Gis-. Pero a mi me castigaron dos semanas después. Slughorn aún debe tener pesadillas con eso. Aún hoy en día me mira con rencor...

- También es que pobre profesor –se compadeció Lily-.

- Se puso demasiado intransigente –intercedió Rachel por su amiga-. Acabábamos de empezar, y eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera...

Hubo algunas risas ahogadas. El "talento" que tenía Gis para las pociones, no lo podía tener cualquiera tampoco.

- Tuvieron que comprar mesas nuevas después de aquella explosión –recordó Lily en su defensa del profesor-.

- Y Remus y yo acabamos en la enfermería con ramas de alcornoque em la frente –Grace no podía parar de reír al recordar aquello-. Yo ahí tardé más. Solo me han castigado una vez, el año pasado por pegar con el bate a un Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall fue muy exagerada ahí, porque una cosa es una jugada peligrosa, y otra una agresión deliberada.

- Grace, el partido había acabado hacía diez minutos, y tú le golpeaste con el bate que le habías quitado al golpeador –la recordó su mejor amiga-.

Grace bufó, tirando sin querer a Gisele del pelo.

- Encima que lo hice por ti, Lils. Él te insultó.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras. Bien sabías que era una provocación porque le habíamos hecho perder el campeonato.

- Me acuerdo de que James estaba tan contento de haber hecho perder a Slytherin, que no le importó que Hufflepuff se llevara la copa –recordó Kate con una sonrisa. Por hablar las demás se la quedaron mirando para que contara su experiencia, si es que la tenía-. Bueno. Yo también el año pasado, ya sabéis. Se me ocurrió intentar a ayudar a Sirius a librarse de un castigo –la aclaró a Sadie con expresión de disgusto-. Nunca más.

Las demás rieron, pero Lily las propuso que tomaran nota para no terminar igual.

- ¡Bah Lily! Porque a ti no te hayan castigado nunca, no significa que a las demás no nos guste el peligro –la picó Gis en broma-.

- ¡Eso es falso! Aquí nuestra impoluta prefecta perfecta tiene una mancha en su expediente –se chivó Grace armando un gran revuelo-.

Lily se habría cargado a su amiga, pero estaba bastante ocupada ofendiéndose por las reacciones de sus amigas.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? –preguntó Rachel con los ojos como platos-.

- Hace como un mes –dijo una voz que no esperaba nadie: Kate-.

Lily frunció el ceño. Era mucho esperar que Sirius se callara la boca. Al menos no lo había publicado en el tablón de la torre, aunque seguro que Remus tenía que haber intercedido para lograr eso.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Gis con curiosidad-.

- Incluso Sadie estaba interesada.

- Intentó pervertir a James.

- ¡Oye, Grace, no lo cuentes así! Solo intenté averiguar si se sentía atraído por mi, y GRACE me dio la idea de que podría vestirme un poco sensual haber cómo reaccionaba. Evidentemente la profesora McGonagall no lo consideró una buena idea.

- ¡Así que era por eso! –exclamó Sadie carcajeándose-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Lily extrañada-.

- Nada. Que el pobre comentó un par de veces que si tenía que seguir sufriendo desfiles de ropa, y seguir mostrándose caballero, le acabarían explotando los pantalones.

Lily se sonrojó violentamente mientras las chicas lloraban de risa. Gis acabó rodando por los sillones sin poder dejar de sujetarse el estómago. La pelirroja, incómoda, intentó desviar el tema.

- Si llego a saber que Sadie era mejor fuente de información, acudo a ella.

- Si hubieras acudido a mi desde el primer momento, las cosas se habrían hecho antes –la respondió esta con una sonrisa enigmática-.

Parecía que Lily la iba a preguntar, por lo que Sadie se apresuró a añadir:

- Yo no recuerdo cuándo fue el primero, pero sí de que me castigaron en lugar de otra compañera. Ella había roto algo y me echó la culpa a mi. Claro que me vengue –aseguró con una sonrisa maligna-.

Rachel se pasó la mano por el pelo, por fin liso, y se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

- Yo debería ganar por santa. Nunca me han castigado.

- ¿Ni por hacer una chapuza en clase? –preguntó Sadie extrañada-.

- Eso podría haber sido, pero siempre echaban la culpa a Gis –aclaró riéndose-.

- ¡Da igual, al menos en esto os gano! –exclamó Gis, contenta de vencer sean las circunstancias que sean-.

Siguió inventándose situaciones en que pudieran compararse. Era divertido recordar viejos tiempos y compartirlos con las demás. En ese momento, las preocupaciones no existían.

OO—OO

Sirius ya estaba aburrido. Hacía diez minutos que tenían que haberse marchado según sus planes, pero en el momento en que James estaba preparado para huir, Slughorn insistió en que Jane y él tenían que hacerse una foto junto a él. Después les había pedido que continuaran bailando para que pudiera sacarles otra foto, y, por la cara de su amigo, James estaba tan harto como él. De mientras le esperaba, se había dedicado a comer. No había vuelto a ver señales de la chica, lo que era un alivio.

Volvió a robar otra bandeja de canapés a otro elfo que pasaba por allí. Ya se había comido una entera. Excepto por algo que sabía como a tripas de dragón, lo demás estaba estupendo. El problema es que todos los canapés se parecían entre sí, por lo que comerlos era tan arriesgado como probar las grageas de todos los sabores.

Se preguntó vagamente qué estarían haciendo las chicas en ese momento, pero seguro que se lo estaban pasando mejor que él. Eso le recordó que debía devolvérsela a Grace por haberle comprometido a ese aburrimiento de fiesta, y encima cuando Kate no podía acompañarle para hacérselo más ameno. Se estaba cansando de esa relación tan rara que tenía con la chica: en un momento hablaban como buenos compañeros, y en otro momento se lanzaban pullas o se hacían putadas el uno al otro. La verdad es que ya era agotador. Claro que no por eso iba a ser él quien se rindiera primero. Y cuando un grupo de niños de tercero pasaron por delante de él, le dieron la idea que necesitaba para su pequeña venganza.

Se llevó otro canapé a la boca, y al instante escupió el contenido detrás de una cortina. Allí estaban las tripas de dragón. Miró con desagrado el resto del canapé que tenía en la mano y lo tiró por encima de su hombro con despreocupación, mientras iba hacia el otro lado de la habitación a buscar una bebida. Necesitaba algo que le quitara el mal sabor de boca.

Poco más atrás que él, Severus se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba por detrás. Alguien le había tirado algo, y al comprobarlo, descubrió que la parte posterior de su cabeza estaba llena de una mezcla de tomate rancio, algún embutido, y unas bolitas negras que desconocía qué eran. Miró hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, intentando descubrir al autor de la "bromita". No le extrañó cuando se encontró con James Potter, quien bailaba con una chica cerca de él y miraba continuamente a todas partes, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

¿Quién sino iba a hacer ese tipo de gracias para quedar como un gallito delante de una chica? Ya hacia mucho que Severus se había hartado de ser la víctima de ese bravucón mimado. Él no había nacido para ser víctima. Él no era débil. Él había nacido para ser verdugo, y la marca que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo lo confirmaba. Sin embargo, lo que más le enfadó fue que fuese a hacerse el gracioso con una chica, teniendo a Lily como novia. Sabía que alguien como Potter no respetaría algo así, y que en cuanto tuviera a Lily, pasaría a la siguiente sin mirar atrás. Alguien tan simple era incapaz de distinguir la singularidad de alguien como ella.

Sacó su varita, dispuesto a retarle a un duelo como siempre había soñado. Sin embargo, la lógica volvió a él en menos de un segundo. Él no era un estúpido Gryffindor, que se basaba en instintos pasionales. Y desde luego la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn no era el lugar adecuado para hacerle pagar todo a Potter. Parecía muy probable que acabara castigado antes de poder hacer nada, o incluso nuevamente humillado. Allí estaba Black, quien no dudaría un segundo en salir a ayudar a su amigo.

No. El día que se enfrentara directamente con James Potter, lo haría asegurándose que este no contaría con ventaja. Sería un duelo justo y equitativo. Por eso miró a su alrededor, y se aseguró que nadie le vería cuando le lanzó un hechizo a James. Esta vez se podía conformar con eso.

James estaba bailando con Jane, intentando rehuir la atención de Slughorn para salir del despacho corriendo. Al menos había conseguido la complicidad de su compañera de baile. Mientras buscaba a Sirius con la mirada, intentó por última vez hacer de casanova.

- En serio que Josh es un buen chico, ¿eh? Mira que a ese le mangoneas como quieres –comentó James intentando vender a su compañero de equipo-.

- James, sino dejas el temita te juro que no respondo –respondió la chica rodando los ojos, entre fastidiada y divertida-.

De repente, él sintió una quemazón en las piernas, y la túnica se le cayó desgarrada, dejándole solo con los calzoncillos y la camisa que llevaba bajo la túnica.

Se apartó de Jane de un salto, quien se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa. Varios a su alrededor se rieron, y James recogió su varita, para hacer otro sencillo embrujo que le devolvió su imagen al completo. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Jane, quien dejó de reír al instante.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la chica, pues no había visto venir nada-.

- Prongs, colega, cuando dije que perdía los pantalones por pirarme de aquí, hablaba metafóricamente –exclamó Sirius riéndose sin disimulo, a la vez que llegaba junto a él-.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Pad! ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó James de mal humor, y fulminando a todos con la mirada, consiguiendo sofocar las burlas-.

Algunos se siguieron riendo en voz baja, pero fueron lo suficientemente cautos como para hacerlo disimuladamente. Sirius, aunque seguía divertido, también les observaba con fiereza, casi retándolos a reírse. Con los dos muchachos de ese humor, ninguno era tan estúpido como para hacer una burla evidente.

- Igual tiene que ver que Quejicus esté yendo a toda hostia hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

James se giró rápidamente hacia donde su amigo señalaba con el mentón, y vio a Snape intentando confundirse con la gente. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas de luz, mientras observaba la figura alejarse con profundo odio.

- Me parece que he tenido a mi amigo Quejicus muy descuidado últimamente. Se ve que me echaba de menos. Ya verás...

- Oye James –intervino Jane observándole con cautela-. Que hacer algo aquí en medio no es muy inteligente. Yo creo que...

- A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro –respondió James secamente-.

Echó a andar a buena velocidad, con Sirius siguiendo sus pasos con una mueca divertida. Jane se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. Luego que no dijeran que no había avisado. A ella, a fin de cuentas, lo mismo la daba.

Se marchó a servirse otra copa, mientras consideraba seriamente si respondía a la sonrisa que el chico castaño del fondo la estaba dedicando. Lo que más gracia la hacía eran las absurdas bromas de James. ¿Que a ella la gustaba el sosainas de Cambell? Desde luego su antiguo amor era único haciendo chistes.

OO—OO

La competencia pasaba por todos los temas. Tan pronto hablaban de la primera discusión con los padres, la primera pelea o el primer regalo, como de la primera cita o el primer amor platónico. Muchos de esos los había ganado Gis, por lo que estaba como loca. Claro está, que nadie había podido superar a Grace con el primer amor platónico. Las chicas creían, o más bien esperaban, que no hubiera muchas más con esa pasión por Davie Walker. Por el bien del cantante y de la música pop confiaban en que nunca llegaran a coincidir en la misma habitación.

Ahora habían llegado a la pregunta del primer suspenso. Por supuesto, Lily había sido eliminada a la primera. Lo del castigo había sido un incidente puntual, pero jamás en el expediente de Lily Evans podría haber un suspenso. Se la había reflejado el horror en la cara tan solo de imaginarlo. Otra que se había desmarcado era Sadie, pero por razones completamente opuestas. Ella no podía recordar cuando había sido el primero, pues nunca le había tomado demasiado interés a sus notas. Kate estaba terminando de contar su trauma con una tentácula venenosa en quinto curso, que la llevó a tener su primer suspenso con un mítico cero redondo.

- No me vuelvo a acercar a una de esas ni aunque me paguen diez mil galeones –dijo con resentimiento-.

- ¡Mi primer suspenso también fue en quinto! –exclamó Rachel con alegría. Al contrario de lo normal, a ella parecía enternecerla mucho ese recuerdo-. Fue en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y fue la mejor excusa del mundo para pasar más tiempo con Remus.

- Todo en la vida de Rachel parece girar entorno a Remus –le dijo Grace a Sadie fingiendo confidencialidad, pero manteniendo alto el tono de voz-.

- Es su satélite –confirmó Lily entre risas-.

Rachel las sacó la lengua, pero no se molestó en contradecirlas, pues se llevó otro caldero de chocolate a la boca y se recostó con indiferencia.

- El mío fue en adivinación, en tercero –recordó Grace. De pronto frunció el ceño al recordar la bronca que el profesor la echó delante de toda la clase-. Ese rancio no se creyó mi predicción.

- Ya te lo advertí cuando te pusiste a inventártela –le regañó Lily con cara de "Te lo dije"-.

- Todos la inventamos –repuso Grace con brusquedad, mientras Rachel y Gis asentían con la cabeza, dándola la razón-. ¿Acaso tú viste algo en ese mapa astral? Tampoco me parece tan difícil de creer eso de que me fueran a dar el premio a la cazadora del año.

- Sí, era muy verosímil teniendo en cuenta que entonces ni siquiera estabas en el equipo –la respondió Kate con una sonrisa-.

Para no perder la costumbre, la rubia la respondió con un almohadazo y una risa en cuanto dio en el blanco.

- ¿Cumpleañera? –preguntó Sadie. La verdad que era un juego al que podías acabarte picando. Se recordaban momentos muy cómicos de esa forma-.

- ¿Acaso lo dudáis? –preguntó Gis con suficiencia-. ¡En primero, obsequio de Slughorn!

Levantó ambos brazos en señal de victoria, y las demás se rieron resignadas. Kate cogió la última cerveza de mantequilla y se la ofreció como premio.

- Has vencido –reconoció, a lo que Gis contestó con un baile de la victoria-.

Todas se rieron mientras Gis se dejaba caer al lado de su mejor amiga, mandándolas besos con las manos, como si fuera un estrella famosa.

- Has tenido suerte –la picó Rachel en voz baja-. Con otras cosas no habrías ganado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo paso en el risueño rostro de Gisele, y Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si había algo que había aprendido en siete años de convivencia es que nunca, jamás, se sacaba algo bueno de retar a Gis.

- Olvida lo que he dicho –dijo apresuradamente-.

Gis se rió negando con la cabeza.

- No, no. Es una idea estupenda. ¡Chicas, la última competencia! Esta sube de nivel, y la que la gane, la nombramos ganadora de todas las competencias.

- En que momento hablé... –suspiró su amiga cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para ver si así se libraba de oír lo que estaba segura que oiría en unos segundos. Las demás aceptaron por el buen humor que las había dejado el juego, sin sospechar nada-.

- La primera vez –anunció Gis orgullosa-.

- ¿La primera vez, que qué? –preguntó Lily perdida-.

- ¿Quieres decir el primer polvo? –habló Grace llamando a las cosas por su nombre, y consiguiendo un codazo de parte de Lily, cuya temperatura facial había subido alarmantemente en milésimas de segundo-.

Gis asintió entre risas, y las chicas comenzaron a rehusar incómodamente. Ella no se dio por vencida.

- ¡Vamos! A la ganadora también la corresponde la última cerveza. Esta casi llena –dijo alzando la botella y moviéndola para que se oyera el líquido que había en su interior. Las chicas continuaron negándose-.

- ¿Estamos en confianza, no? ¡Atreveos! –para sorpresa de todas, la que reflejaba ese entusiasmo era Sadie-.

La miraron extrañada, preguntándose por qué no era la primera que quería guardarse eso para sí misma, y acabaron aceptando aún en shock por la impresión.

- Yo me libro –dijo la alemana una vez volvieron a comenzar el juego-. No lo he hecho nunca, y no tengo problemas para admitirlo.

Ese era el motivo por el que a ella no la importaba pasar por eso. Debían haberlo imaginado.

- Acabemos con esto antes. Yo tampoco –anunció Lily aún colorada-.

- ¿No? Pobre James –dijo Kate con sincera confusión. Lily la fulminó con la mirada-.

- Solo llevamos unos días saliendo, es pronto.

- Claro, es pronto para darle la gracia divina, pero no para meterle a la guarida de los lobos y presentarle a los suegros –respondió Grace con sarcasmo-.

- Lily se puso colorada, y prefirió no contestar. Se escuchó de fondo el bufido de Gisele.

- Con vosotras no tiene gracia –dijo rodando los ojos-. Y con Rach tampoco, porque esta no ha visto más mundo, y encima tardó una vida...

- No lo he necesitado, lista –la respondió su amiga sacándola la lengua-. Y no tardé tanto. Solo un año.

- ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Kate de nuevo sin entenderlo-. ¿Todo un año?

- ¿Cuánto tardaste tú? –preguntó Rachel incrédula. Ella no concebía la idea de hacer las cosas sin antes prepararse mucho psicológicamente. A su lado, Gis las escuchaba con interés mientras se llevaba a la boca un trago de cerveza-. Porque eso no es como dar un beso...

- Yo, no sé... pues unos días. –se incomodó al ver a las demás mirarla con sorpresa, unas más que otras-. Bueno es que, es que, eh... En mi defensa diré que Sirius puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

- Ya te digo... –suspiró Grace con la mirada perdida-.

Lily la dio una patada nada más terminó de decir la frase, y sus ojos se centraron en sus amigas que la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- Quiero decir que me lo imagino –dijo improvisando. Daba gracias a que ella no fuera como Lily ni se pusiera colorada-. Vamos, quiero decir, que Kate tampoco es una chica fácil.

- Sí –dijo Kate tragándose la excusa-. Pero supongo que influye también el hecho de que a mi me gustara desde siempre –sonrió con nostalgia, mientras su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos-. Incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta de que las niñas éramos más que simples dianas para globos de pintura. O cuando le gustaba Grace...

La aludida acababa de llevarse una pasta de calabaza a la boca, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse atragantada. Tras varios segundos en que estuvo tosiendo con apuro y las demás se levantaron a ayudarla, Grace recuperó el aire, aunque ahora estaba de color azul.

- No bromees con esas cosas –la dijo a Kate intentando sonar cabreada-.

Kate se echó a reír despreocupada.

- ¿Quién bromea? Cuando estábamos en tercero babeaba por donde tú pasabas. No te ofendas cielo, pero fue cuando peor me caíste.

Grace rió nerviosamente, mientras compartía una mirada con Lily. Si Kate lo supiera todo, habría habido otra época en que la habría caído muchísimo peor.

- Serían imaginaciones tuyas, mujer.

- No, yo también me acuerdo –dijo Gis animada, mientras bebía de nuevo-. Si además James se reía mucho de él. Claro que luego cuando él se colgó de Lily bien que se la devolvió Sirius.

- Chicas, que siempre habéis tenido mucha imaginación –insistió Grace con una sonrisa que flaqueaba. Le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Lily que la hizo reaccionar-.

- Es cierto. Probablemente os lo hayáis imaginado. Yo nunca vi nada de eso.

Su tono fue tan cortante que no dio señal a réplica. Rachel y Sadie se miraron, aunque cada una con un motivo. La primera se sintió muy curiosa porque las chicas se pusieran tan nerviosas con el tema, y la segunda porque sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, y quería confirmar si alguna sospechaba algo.

- Bueno, Grace, cuéntanos tú –dijo Rachel para cambiar de tema, dada la tensión que se había creado-.

Grace no se había relajado lo suficiente como para inventarse una excusa distinta a la realidad.

- Que lo diga la cumpleañera antes, que fue su idea –fingió despreocupación y aburrimiento, y pareció colar, pues Gis rodó los ojos pero se apresuró a contestar-.

- Como si esto te librara durante mucho tiempo. –dijo, contuvo el aire con anticipación, y soltó la bomba-. ¡Lo reconozco! Soy tan pura y casta como lo era Rachel con doce años. Bueno, mentalmente no, claro –añadió con burla-.

- No te creo –exclamó Lily anonadada. La parecía imposible de creer, no cuando se hablaba de Gis-.

- Yo soy testigo –dijo Rachel entre risas-. A no ser que se me haya desatado últimamente con ese chico tan bromista con el que sale...

- Que va a ser que no –aclaró ella misma-. ¡Ey, no me miréis así! Una cosa es besarse y no tener pelos en la lengua para hablar de ello, y otra cosa es llegar a mayores. Cuando dije que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, hablaba en serio –como las demás se echaron a reír, no pudo continuar con la farsa y ella también se carcajeó-. Vale, en serio. No había salido más de dos veces con alguien hasta ahora, y esto es más un tonteo que otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que justo he ido a encontrarme con uno que no solo no huye del compromiso, sino que le persigue desesperadamente. Pero yo no estoy enamorada ni nada, ¡así que si piensa que va a pillar cacho, lo tiene claro! Aún tengo intención de ser decente por un tiempo.

Su pose era tan orgullosa y jactanciosa que las demás no podían parar de reír.

- ¡Que payasa eres! –exclamó Kate en nombre de todas-.

- Te toca, quisquillosa –dijo ella alargando el pie para dar a Grace una suave patada-.

Grace se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándolas con una sonrisa de anticipación. Solo tenía que decir un nombre, y se desataría la locura, lo sabía.

- Jack Wyatt.

Lo sabía. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. La única que se comportó sosegada fue Sadie, quien no tenía ni idea de quien era. La reacción de las demás no indicaba que fuese muy importante, sino que no se lo habrían imaginado nunca.

- ¿El antiguo capitán de quidditch? –preguntó Kate atónita, como queriendo asegurarse que hablaban de la misma persona. Grace asintió con una sonrisa, y la chica silbó incrédula-.

- Esto sí que me ha pillado por sorpresa –ni siquiera Lily acababa de creérselo. Miró a su amiga, cuestionándola con la mirada si eso era cierto y Grace asintió de nuevo-.

No mentía. Resultaba más fácil hablar sobre algo que sí había pasado, que inventárselo completamente. En realidad esa había sido su segunda experiencia, pero como la primera no podía contarla sin provocar el enfado de Kate, decidió pasar a la siguiente.

- Pero, pero... ¿Cómo? –preguntó Rachel asombrada. La verdad es que cualquiera que hubiera visto los acontecimientos por fuera, no podría creérselo. Grace se había llevado bien con el que había sido el capitán antes de James, pero nunca habían sido especialmente íntimos. En ningún momento había habido muestras de acercamiento entre ellos-.

- Digamos que hubo una tarde en que las duchas del vestuario sirvieron más que para asearnos –dijo con voz maliciosa y una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-.

- ¡¿Cuándo?! –preguntó Kate-.

- Pues en quinto. En enero o febrero, no me acuerdo... fue después del partido contra Hufflepuff.

Las demás se rieron nerviosamente. Lily, como su mejor amiga, no tenía ninguna intención de juzgarla, y pese a lo diferentes que eran en ese aspecto, ella ni siquiera se permitía opinar. No cuando era de Grace de quien se hablaba. Las otras chicas se dividían entre la incredulidad y el rechazo. Gis tuvo que beber otro trago para controlar su expresión. Por supuesto que no pensaban decir nada delante de ella, pero eso era una prueba más de que Grace siempre había sido excesivamente liberal para su gusto. Una cosa era ahora, pero que la primera vez y a una edad tan temprana, se lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera...

- No, no espera –exclamó Gis de pronto-. Eso no puede ser. A ti Jack Wyatt te caía , y nos dijiste que tu primera vez fue con un imbécil que no valía la pena recordarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? –preguntó Grace pérdida. Ciertamente no tenía recuerdos de haber hablado de aquello con Gis-.

- El otro día, cuando estábamos en la torre de Lily y James, y Sirius te picó con que si te ibas a casar virgen, ¿te acuerdas?

Grace lo pensó unos segundos, pero después aquella conversación llegó a su mente. Mierda. Siempre tendía a hablar de más cuando Sirius se empeñaba en provocarla, pero no podía creer que hubiera soltado eso en público. Afortunadamente, Kate no estaba presente cuando lo dijo, pues ella era más intuitiva que Gis para haber pasado por alto cómo miró a Sirius cuando dijo eso.

- Esto... fue... bueno, una forma de hablar...

En esos momentos límite envidiaba la elocuencia de Lily para salir del apuro. Sin embargo, su amiga la miraba con una mano en la boca, fingiendo rascarse la mejilla mientras también intentaba inventarse algo.

Quien sí supo salir del problema fue Sadie. La chica consideró que ese era el momento adecuado para compensar todas las indirectas que había lanzado sobre la rubia. Además, como siguiera metiendo así la pata, podía desencadenarse una guerra mundial que la pillaría a ella entre la batalla y la salida de emergencia.

- Más bien creo que en el fondo era otro del equipo y no lo ha dicho porque Lily la mata.

La pelirroja la miró extrañada por verse incluida en la frase, pero ella la guiñó un ojo haciéndola comprender. De inmediato se puso de pie, poniendo una pose ofendidísima.

- ¿No te habrás atrevido a meterte con James, no? –exclamó aún con la risa escapándose de sus labios-. ¡Traidora!

Cuando se lanzó sobre su mejor amiga, la otra ya se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente, y no pudo esquivarla, provocando que la aplastara, y, estaba segura, la formara varios cardenales en los brazos y las piernas. La pegaba más fuerte de lo que debía, teniendo en cuenta que estaban peleando en broma, pero Grace supuso acertadamente, que Lily estaba aprovechando para cobrarse por haber contado a los chicos sobre Francis, el pececito, y por haberla obligado a dejarle a Gis su redacción de historia.

De pronto un montón de comida cayó sobre ellas, y las demás se unieron a la pelea. Sadie se reía, pero se negó a participar en eso activamente, y las miraba a las cinco repartirse comida por el pelo y las uñas que tanto habían arreglado con anterioridad. Por debajo del montón, Grace las gritaba a todas que se quitaran de encima. Ninguna la hizo demasiado caso.

Cuando se hubieron cansado y hubieron acabado más que sucias, se apartaron, aún riéndose.

- ¡No te escabullas nena! –gritó Grace cuando Gis volvía a su sitio para volver a beber de la cerveza de mantequilla-. Dijiste que la que ganara esta vez, era la ganadora absoluta y dueña de esa cerveza, ¡así que trae acá!

Gisele se encogió de hombros y la pasó la botella, pero cuando la rubia fue a beberla, no quedaba más que un sorbo.

- ¡Serás tramposa! –la gritó mientras la tiraba el contenido por encima de la cabeza, que se mezcló con chocolate y trozos de pastas-.

Gis se rió y se encogió en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos, momento en que aprovechó Grace para darla con un cojín en el trasero.

- Bueno, por la hora que es, decidme que os quedáis aquí –suplicó Rachel haciendo morritos-. Podríamos hacer una fiesta de pijama. Así no me dejáis sola.

- Eres única haciendo chantaje emocional –la dijo Kate mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo-.

- Vaya, ¡mira que hora! Quería haberme pasado por la fiesta –exclamó Lily con consternación-.

- Será que encontraste más divertida la fiesta –la dijo Sadie encogiéndose de hombros-.

Las demás parecían encantadas con la idea de quedarse, y no las importó que fuera domingo, de hecho, Kate había metido en su mochila, de contrabando, pijamas para todas, para que así no se pudieran negar. Lily se mordió el labio, regañándose mentalmente porque se había olvidado por completo.

- Le prometí a James que me pasaría –le susurró a Grace en voz baja-.

- ¡Bah, deja de preocuparte! ¿Acaso crees que porque no estás James ya habrá aprovechado para armar jaleo? –la contestó su amiga con despreocupación-.

OO—OO

- ¿Creías que te podías reír de mi, Quejicus? –preguntó James con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, mientras Snape daba vueltas sobre sí mismo dirigido por la varita del chico-.

Había aprovechado que el Slytherin se había alejado de la zona donde estaba Slughorn, y los que se habían congregado a mirar hacían lo posible que para no le descubrieran. Se lo estaban pasando en grande a costa del pobre muchacho. Sirius, al lado de su mejor amigo, se reía a carcajadas, con la varita de Snape en la mano, mientras le miraba bailar una danza clásica, con su túnica transformada en un tutú de color rosa, y el grasiento pelo teñido de color púrpura.

- ¡Ey, Quejicus, que no te oigo! –exclamó James entre risas-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que estoy cara a cara no te atreves?

El caso es que era imposible que el muchacho se defendiera. Cada vez que hacía algún intento por recuperar su varita, que estaba en manos de Sirius, James volvía a hechizarle de nuevo. Severus respiraba con agitación, y mientras saltaba y danzaba, miraba a James con profundo odio.

- Espera... y verás... –logró decir entre los jadeos que soltaba por el esfuerzo-.

- Otra vez con lo mismo, Quejicus –dijo Sirius con fingido cansancio-. Te repites más que la sopa de calabaza. ¿Qué vamos a ver?

- Supongo que nos llenará a todos de grasa, solo con sacudirse la cabeza –respondió James a lo que los demás rieron-.

Bajó de golpe la varita para que Severus se cayera de golpe contra el suelo. Cuando este cayó, James volvió a apuntarle, haciendo que pegara saltitos de ballet y pusiera los brazos según la coreografía.

- ¡Ya verás, Potter! Cuando salgamos de aquí, donde no tenga restricción de los hechizos que puedo usar, y nos enfrentemos como iguales, te enterarás –le espetó con furia-. ¡Te juro por lo que más quiero que no saldrás con vida de ese enfrentamiento!

James pensó en el hechizo más humillante que conocía, pero antes de que pudiera levantar la varita, Snape cayó al suelo con un montón de espinas saliendo por su cara. Miró a Sirius, quien apuntaba al Slytherin con el rostro crispado por la furia, y una mirada asesina.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Snape. Porque quizás el que se encargué de demostrarte un par de verdades soy yo. Nadie amenaza a mi hermano.

Los demás habían dejado de reírse en cuanto Snape dijo aquello, y al oír a Sirius hablar en un susurro cargado de odio, se tensaron y miraron a los tres implicados, ansiosos y temerosos de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

James se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Miraba a su amigo con sorpresa y cautela, y parecía haber olvidado la presencia de Snape, quien ya tenía toda la cara cubierta de espinas y cardos y gemía de dolor. Siempre había sido su mejor amigo, y nunca tuvo dudas de ello. Pero, pese a que se habían llamado "hermano" en multitud de ocasiones, jamás había visto a Sirius comportarse de un modo tan serio y preocupado. Se avergonzaría en admitir que se sentía emocionado, pero así era.

Por la puerta, captó también una imagen confusa. Era Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, que miró la escena durante un segundo, y después se dio la vuelta como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante para captar su atención. Este había oído perfectamente toda la trifulca, y no pudo continuar fingiendo que no se enteraba cuando escuchó a Sirius. Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de que pudiera controlarlo, y miró como los dos amigos estaban codo con codo, como verdaderos hermanos. ¡Qué demonios! A cualquiera, por más frío que sea, le dolería saber que tu propio hermano prefiere a otro de la calle antes que a la sangre de su sangre. Hasta a alguien quien juraba y perjuraba que no tenía ningún hermano.

- ¡Slughorn! –gritó alguien alertando a los dos amigos, que despertaron de la ensoñación-.

Todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse, y Sirius apartó la vista de Snape, mientras que James aclaró la mente. Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Yo creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ¿no, Pad?

- Nunca he estado más de acuerdo, Prongs.

Juntos emprendieron la huída, solo que no llegaron muy lejos.

- ¡Alto! ¿Qué significa esto? –el profesor por fin se había hecho paso entre la multitud, y los miraba alternativamente a los dos y a Snape con los bigotes temblando de rabia-.

James y Sirius volvieron a mirarse indecisos, pero al ver que no tenían forma de excusarse, decidieron que al menos saldrían que dignidad.

- Verá, profesor, resulta que Severus pedía un cambio de look urgente –dijo Sirius fingiendo humildad-.

- Lo hicimos por él. Insistió tanto... –añadió James mientras veía que la cara de Slughorn perdía todo el color-.

El hombre levantó la mano, que le temblaba de ira, y apuntó a Snape con la varita, haciendo que todos los embrujos desaparecieran. El muchacho estaba desorientado, y un par de compañeros de su casa le ayudaron a levantarse.

- Nunca, en todos mis años...

Parecía que esta vez habían rebasado su paciencia.

- Por eso no os he invitado estos años, ¡sois unos irresponsables, unos macarras, unos buscalíos, irrespetuosos e inmaduros!

Lejos de avergonzarse, James y Sirius sonrieron con arrogancia, e incluso sacaron alguna carcajada ahogada en sus compañeros.

- Nadie le obligó a invitarnos este año, profesor –respondió James recostándose en el marco de la puerta-.

- ¡Tú! –exclamó el maestro aún más sorprendido-. Pensé que Lily había conseguido sacar algo bueno de ti, pero veo que no hay nada que sacar.

James sonrió con arrogancia, y falsa disculpa.

- Lo siento, profesor. No sé qué decirle.

- ¡Y tú! –le espetó a Sirius, quien se recostó en el otro marco de la puerta-. ¿No podías haberte parecido un poco más a tu hermano que es un ejemplo de comportamiento y buena educación?

- Si quisiera parecerme a él, le habría lanzado un Avada en vez de convertirlo en un puercoespín –le susurró a James.

Sin embargo, Slughorn y los que estaban más cerca oyeron eso, y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Cien puntos menos de Gryffindor! ¡Y estáis castigados! Me encargaré de que el director Dumbledore lleve este caso personalmente. ¡Si es por mi, conseguiré que os expedienten!

Estuvo gritando durante unos minutos más, pero cuando comenzó a escupir saliva, los dos se miraron y decidieron en silencio que ya habían aguantado mucho. Se marcharon sin despedirse, aún escuchando de lejos los gritos del profesor. En ese momento pasaban de todo, pues no podían imaginarse de lo que ese acontecimiento podía ocasionarles en un futuro cercano.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Agradeceréis que se haya terminado, ¿no? Más largo imposible xD suele ocurrir cuando la inspiración te falta por un mes y después te vuelve de golpe jejejeje_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Si alguien se ha dado cuenta del detalle de "Daniel, Rupert y Emma", quiero aclarar que no es por faltar, pero es que necesitaba tres nombres y decidí no ir más lejos jajaja, y también hice mi especial homenaje a la sexta película con el pececito Francis. ¡Me encantó ese detalle!_

_Diréis: ¿por qué nos pones las pijadas de los juegos? Creedme, algunas será importantes saberlas. Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que a través de juegos tontos. Creo que hice uno así con los doce años. En fin, humillante jajaja_

_¿Y la última escena? :P Creedme que esto de James y Sirius va a ser muy serio. No se van a salir de rositas como siempre. Además, en el próximo capítulo tendremos la reacción de Lily, algo más de lo que hablaron Dumbledore y el tío de James, la venganza de Gis y habrá algo muy especial para los seguidores de la no-pareja "Sirius-Grace". Si queréis que la inspiración me llegue antes, ya sabéis: En la tecla verde._

_Hasta entonces..._

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	26. Lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo

_Preparen armas, apunten... ¡Fuego! _

_Sí, lo sé, queréis matarme. Os entiendo. Me ocurre lo mismo con mis profesores, con los autobuses de la universidad y con lo que cuesta habituarse a los inicios de curso, pero es la única excusa que tengo. He vuelto a empezar... ¡Agggg! La inspiración no estaba porque el ánimo ha estado irregular, pero como compensación os traigo un capítulo larguísimo :P_

_Respondo reviews a toda leche, y empezamos, okey makey?_

_Lili: ¡Mi chilena adorada! ¿Qué tal todo? Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, iba más cómico que de costumbre para relajar un poco :P A mi también me dio la risa cuando escribí lo que Kate le dice a Sirius, pero es que creo que es cierto xDD si quiere ser auror, tiene que sacarse el EXTASIS de pociones, quiera o no :P Sadie está cambiando un poco, pero sigue siendo ella en esencia, solo que más sociable. Tenemos que darle el crédito a los chicos, y sobretodo a las chicas de eso jejeje Sí, Gis cumplirá este capítulo con la venganza, así que ya me dirás si te gusta :P Jane no es tan mala cuando no es psicópata, no jajajaja pero la verdad es que el problema de Jane es que solo sabe ser así de buena amiga con los que ella considera guay. Como tú dices tiene que bajar de esa nube de grandeza. ¿Sabrá hacerlo? Ays, ni idea jajajaja Adoro el personaje de Regulus, y creo que él siempre se sintió mal por el abandono de Sirius, aunque claro, es opinión personal... También entiendo el dolor que debió suponer para Sirius ver a su hermano pequeño convertido en un asesino a sus ojos :S pero weno, cada uno tiene su versión jejeje Ya me contarás qué te parece este capítulo!!un besazo wapísima!!;)_

_Fd-potter: ¡Hola mi niña! Buff, he tardado muchísimo, soy consciente :S lo que pasa es que no es tan fácil encontrar un hueco para sentarte a escribir ahora :S Ahora viene mi bronca de amiga responsable: No se falta a la universidad! Vale, puede que yo lo haga alguna vez, pero está fatal jejeje me alegra que te gustara el juego de la verdad :P yo me lo pasé muy bien con él, se descubren cosas nuevas xDD es difícil de creer, pero Gis es la típica que habla mucho y luego casi no hace nada jajaja digamos yo, por ejemplo :P lo de Kate lo dudabas??estando Sirius en medio, podían haber sido horas jejeje lo de Sirius y Grace me ha costado un poco escribirlo, pero ya está, recién salido del horno, así que espero que te guste :P yo odio a Snape con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me puedes negar que se merece una venganza por todas las putadas que le hicieron. Eso sí, creo que se la cobró excesivamente, con la muerte de James, y por ende la de Lily :( los castigarán, sisi, créeme!!y ya me dirás si creo que he sido muy dura xDD y las reacciones de Lily y Kate también están aquí, por supuesto :P sé que se me odia por haber dejado a Remus fuera en este capítulo, pero Peter necesitaba de verdad que le explicaran de qué iba todo, y ninguno pegaba nada en las dos fiestas jejeje de las cajas habrá avances en este capítulo, pues ya vamos a meternos de lleno en ese tema! Es para tener malos presagios, pues es un tema peligroso! Odiaste a Slughorn??xD pues ya verás ahora jajaja Ya empecé a la uni, y ya empieza el frío aquí :( recién acaba de comenzar el otoño, qué triste! Pero weno, ya os toca a vosotros el veranito jejeje Chota es cabeza, perdona!a veces se me olvida que usamos vocablos distintos jejeje JK no es que lo haya dicho, pero tal y como lo puso de adolescente yo quería asesinarle xDD weno, me has pillado xDD no me acordaba de Remus y Rachel jejeje ellos sí son la pareja más firme, pero después Jeff y Nicole, porque ellos dos se complementan con sus rarezas :D Ya me pasé por el fic, va avanzando genial :D ánimo con los estudios, y no te preocupes! Me encanta hablar contigo :P un besazo!!;) _

_Bueno yo diría que podemos empezar... ¿Os parece? ¿Ahora mismo me odiáis por entreteneros, eh? Jejejeje vale, vale. Solo me queda agradecerle a Cintia muy especialmente este capítulo que me lo ha beteado enterito, por lo que estará muchísimo mejor gramaticalmente, sin duda jejeje gracias wapa!!!_

_Recapitulemos: En el capítulo anterior, Sirius y James montaron un escándalo bastante gordo en la fiesta de Slughorn, y las chicas hicieron su fiesta para Gis, después de la cual Lily no pudo acercarse a la otra fiesta, lo que hace que aún no se haya enterado de todo el jaleo. Además, Adam Potter cuenta a Dumbledore lo de su ataque, y este decide que ya es tiempo de que avancen un poco con el tema de las famosas cajas..._

_Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío... ni siquiera James... ¡snif!_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 26: Lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo**

Era lunes. El último antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. El día había comenzado prácticamente como todos, salvo por la excepción de que James había hecho todo lo posible para evitar a Lily, y que él y Sirius habían sido llamados al despacho de Dumbledore justo después del desayuno.

Allí se encontraban los dos chicos, uno sentado al lado del otro, escuchando el sermón paciente, pero reprimente del director.

- El profesor Slughorn está absolutamente disgustado, y me ha pedido que os expediente en serio esta vez.

El anciano cerró los ojos un momento para reordenar sus ideas. Sabía dentro de sí que eso no podía hacerlo. No porque quisiera favorecer a esos dos estudiantes, ni porque estuviera de acuerdo con sus acciones, sino porque sabía que la ambición de ambos era ser aurores, y una mancha así en su expediente imposibilitaría su entrada en la Academia de Aurores. En cualquier otra situación, habría considerado eso un buen castigo para enseñarles respeto a su prójimo, pero estaban en guerra, y necesitaban muchos más jóvenes tan dispuestos como ellos a luchar. No, ese castigo no podía ser.

- A tanto no llegaremos, pero eso no significa nada. Aún no tengo decidido qué voy a hacer, pero no creáis que os vais a librar de esta. Ya no sois unos críos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo podéis humillar de esa forma a un compañero y quedaros tan tranquilos?

- Empezó él –se defendió James con vehemencia-. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin molestarlo, y yo estaba tan tranquilo cuando él me hechizó primero. Yo solo se la devolví.

- Eso no es excusa –declaró el hombre negando con la cabeza-. Erais dos contra uno, que encima estaba desarmado. Y no os limitasteis a hechizarlo una vez, sino que montasteis un circo a su costa delante de todos los compañeros.

- Eso sólo lo hice yo, profesor –dijo James irguiéndose en la silla-.

Sirius fue a hablar, pero su amigo le dio un sutil codazo para que se callara. Era su forma de agradecerle por haber reaccionado de una forma tan feroz a una amenaza contra él, contra su hermano, había dicho. Dumbledore miró primero a uno, y luego a otro.

- Muy curioso. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Horace me ha contado que vio cómo Sirius hacía la transformación.

- Lo hice porque Snape...

- Por nada –intervino James con rudeza-. Si vas a confesarlo, al menos di porqué fue de verdad. Te apetecía, simplemente. No intentes maquillar la verdad.

Le había molestado sobremanera que Sirius fuera capaz de contarle al director sobre la amenaza de Snape. ¿Quería hacerle quedar como un cobarde? Ni que le preocupara lo que había dicho ese pelo grasiento. Como si fuera capaz de hacer más que pegarle piojos.

El director juntó las yemas de los dedos, y enterró la cara en sus manos, respirando acompasadamente para tener más paciencia. Cuando levantó la mirada, seguía siendo tan seria como cuando ellos habían entrado al despacho, pero un brillo cruzó por sus ojos cuando estos conectaron con los de James. Después suspiró.

- Muy bien. Seréis castigados, por supuesto. Será por tiempo indefinido, y la profesora McGonagall considerará cuál es el castigo adecuado. Siendo la fecha que es, me parece absurdo comenzar antes de Navidades, así que podéis estar contentos de libraros estos días. El primer día tras las vacaciones de Navidad, os quiero a los dos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall para ser informados sobre vuestro castigo.

Los chicos asintieron, y se levantaron de los asientos para marcharse. Ya habían perdido la primera clase, y si no se daban prisa perderían la segunda. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- James, quédate un momento.

Sirius abandonó el despacho mirando inseguro a James, quien observaba al director con los brazos caídos a cada lado del cuerpo. Una vez fuera, su amigo intentó escuchar a través de la puerta, pero el director se había asegurado de silenciar la habitación, por lo que se limitó a sentarse en los escalones a esperarlo.

- Siéntate.

James se sentó en la silla, con una sensación en el estómago que no tenía antes. No podía ser bueno, si solo le había hecho quedarse a él. El director le observó largamente antes de volver a hablar, y después suspiró.

- Creo que, si no me equivoco, la profesora McGonagall te advirtió que si volvías a ocasionar problemas este año, te quitaría la placa de capitán.

Los ojos de James se abrieron desorbitados ante esa idea, y miró al profesor con profundo horror. El director fingió no darse cuenta, y siguió hablando sin titubear.

- Es mi deber hacerte ver lo grave que es lo que hiciste anoche. Agresión a un compañero, escándalo público, faltarle al respeto a un profesor... Y algunas de esas cosas no es la primera vez que las haces. Por eso me veo en la obligación de cumplir con la amenaza de Minerva.

- ¡Pero profesor...!

Albus levantó una mano para acallarlo, y en sus ojos brilló la comprensión.

- Sin embargo, James, no puedo expulsarte del equipo sin hacer que todos los Gryffindor acudan en masa a mi despacho con antorchas en llamas. Seréis vosotros dos quienes carguéis con los reproches por perder cien puntos de golpe, no yo. Y para evitar protestas, voy a llegar a un punto intermedio. Serás cesado por un mes –James se había relajado al oírle, pero había vuelto a tensarse. El castigo no era permanente, pero seguía siendo mucho para él-. Durante todo el mes de enero quedas temporalmente expulsado del equipo de quidditch y, por tanto, no serás el capitán durante todo ese tiempo. Te sugiero que se lo comuniques cuanto antes al subcapitán. Y, por cierto, durante ese periodo de tiempo, también tienes prohibido volar. La diré a la profesora McGonagall que requise tu escoba para asegurarme de que me obedeces.

James se sentía más rendido que nunca. Si hubiera pensado un momento en claro, en vez de dejarse llevar por la indignación y hubiera escuchado a Jane, esto no habría pasado. Ahora le habían dado donde más le dolía, mientras que Snape ya correteaba por los pasillos tan campante. Estaba enfadado, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, supo que no debía demostrárselo al director, pues, a pesar de todo, este había sido bastante indulgente.

- ¿Puedo irme? –preguntó entre dientes, intentando aguantarse de golpear algo hasta que saliera del despacho-.

- Aún no –dijo el director levantándose de su asiento-.

Rodeó su propia mesa y fue a sentarse en el asiento de Sirius.

- Verás, James. Quiero hablarte, pero esta vez no de director a alumno, sino de hombre a hombre. ¿Me permites decirte un par de palabras?

James asintió confundido, mientras notaba cómo los ojos azules del hombre traspasaban los suyos.

- Eres un líder por naturaleza James, pero te empeñas en seguir comportándote como un payaso.

Lo dijo más con pena que con reproche. Sabía del potencial de ese chico, del gran mago que era y el enorme carisma que tenía. Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía dispuesto a desperdiciarlo en tonterías que hacían poco o nada de gracia.

James se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Sin embargo, parte del mensaje se le quedó grabado. "Payaso"... Eso solo aumentó su mosqueo, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para aguantar hasta salir del despacho.

- Tal vez se equivocó nombrándome Premio Anual –dijo entre dientes-. Sólo porque yo haya sacado buenas notas no...

- No te escogí para Premio Anual porque sacaras buenas notas –lo interrumpió Dumbledore. Otra vez estaba en una situación en que el sujeto no se veía con claridad a sí mismo. James era un chico con un ego muy alto, pero su orgullo propio consistía en creerse mejor jugador de quidditch, más gracioso y mejor duelista. No era capaz de mirarse a sí mismo más a fondo, y el director se propuso sacarle de su error-. Te escogí como Premio Anual porque eres inteligente, tienes personalidad, y sabes dirigir a las masas. Necesito tener al frente del alumnado a alguien que cuando haya una emergencia sea al que sigan ciegamente. Y creo firmemente, aún después de lo de anoche, que no me equivoqué en mi decisión, pero necesito que tú también lo creas. Eres ya un adulto, y en unos meses pasarás a vivir en el mundo real, donde hay una guerra. Y te aseguro que no te beneficiará en absoluto provocar a tus enemigos con tontos hechizos, cuando ellos ya están aprendiendo las peores maldiciones.

James le miró confundido, sabiendo que había más significado en las palabras del hombre del que se veía a primera vista. Dumbledore suspiro, y le miró de nuevo a los ojos.

- Sé lo que ocurrió anoche, incluso lo que no me habéis contado –enseguida James supo que, de un modo que desconocía, el director había averiguado las demás cosas que ellos habían hecho, y, sospechaba, también la amenaza que Snape vertió contra él-. Vuestros problemas son vuestros, James, yo no voy a interceder para que os llevéis bien a estas alturas. Eso sí, mientras sigáis interfiriendo en el orden del colegio, seguirás viniendo a hacerme visitas. Sólo te voy a dar un único consejo, y confío en que lo sigas: Jamás subestimes a nadie. Cualquier cuchillo, por pequeño que parezca, tiene filo. No lo olvides.

James supo perfectamente a lo que se refería, y la verdad es que le hubiera hecho pensar mucho al respecto, si su mente no girara constantemente a su expulsión temporal del equipo. Estaba demasiado ofuscado por ello para percatarse de todo lo que el director quería transmitirle.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y Dumbledore le dejó marchar con un deje de desilusión. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente que el muchacho solo le había escuchado a medias. Esperaba que este no fuera otro de los casos en los que se cumplía el dicho: el primero que deja de escuchar consejos, es el primero en caer en la trampa.

James salió del despacho, y tuvo que contenerse mucho de no dar un portazo. Sirius se levantó de golpe, mirándole expectante.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó-.

James le miró durante unos instantes, apretando los puños y los dientes con furia. Al final echó a andar sin darle una explicación a su amigo. Sirius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Hacía mucho que no veía a James así, en tal grado de furia. Por lo general, su mejor amigo era un muchacho de carácter alegre y positivo, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que se había enfadado de veras, y menos de esa forma. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarle, y ambos caminaron a zancadas hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, pero sus compañeros ya estaban allí esperando al profesor. James atravesó el aula sin dudarlo, con Sirius a su lado mirándole extrañado y en silencio, pues no sabía cómo atajarle con ese humor.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos, y James se dirigió directamente a Grace, ignorando deliberadamente a Lily que estaba a su lado.

- Grace, tengo que hablar contigo.

La rubia le miró extrañada, y luego a su amiga, quien no había apartado su furiosa mirada de su novio. James echó a andar hacia otro lado sin esperarla, y Grace se levantó con titubeos, compartiendo miradas confusas con los demás. Le preguntó a Sirius con la mirada, pero este se encogió de hombros.

Lily se quedó en su asiento, fingiendo hablar con total tranquilidad con Sadie. Ignoró a Remus cuando la preguntó si no les acompañaba. Algunos se habían levantado para preguntarle a James qué le ocurría, aunque se habían quedado apartados de donde él hablaba con Grace. Lily ni siquiera lo pensó. Estaba demasiado enfadada, y no pensaba discutir en medio de una clase repleta de estudiantes. Esa mañana, cuando bajó al comedor con las demás, se extrañó, como todos los Gryffindor de ver que faltaban cien puntos del reloj de gemas, pero cuando quiso preguntarle a su novio si sabía algo, él la había eludido deliberadamente. Después les llamaron al despacho del director, y empezaron a circular los rumores de una pelea en la fiesta de Slughorn, de otra broma de James y Sirius, y de Snape como víctima. Todo era demasiado confuso, y para colmo, camino a su primera clase, se había cruzado con su profesor preferido, y este la había mirado desilusionado. ¡Y ahora era James quien se hacía el ofendido con ella! Si pensaba que de ese modo ella iba a correr tras él, es que no la conocía en absoluto.

Grace miró a James con confusión, sorprendida de la mirada colérica y la expresión seria de su amigo. Él no mostró ninguna otra emoción al hablarla.

- Me han suspendido, así que a partir de ahora mandas tú.

Grace se confundió más con eso. ¿De qué hablaba?

- ¿Qué te han suspendido el qué?

- Del equipo. Me han echado temporalmente –James ignoró los gritos ahogados de sus amigos, que habían escuchado desde un poco más atrás, y tampoco hizo mención al gesto de horror de Grace-. Durante el mes de enero no seré miembro del equipo, así que durante ese tiempo tú eres la capitana.

No esperó a que ella dijera nada, y se dirigió hacia su asiento sin decirle a nadie ninguna otra palabra. De todas formas, todos se habían quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso. Comprendieron que James necesitaba su espacio tras recibir esa noticia. Era el peor castigo que podía haber recibido ahí dentro, o al menos, el que más podía dolerle.

OO—OO

Había pasado toda la mañana, y James había rehuido a Lily con gran esmero. En cuanto Flitwick dio por terminada la clase, él salió apresuradamente hacía Herbología, sin dar oportunidad a que Lily reaccionara, pues ella tenía que tomar un camino completamente distinto hacia Runas. De todas formas, para sorpresa de todos, ella tampoco hizo el intento de acercarse.

- No seas dura con él –la dijo Grace en voz baja cuando caminaban hacia la siguiente clase-. Bastante tiene con lo del equipo para que tú le eches la bronca.

- Esto no le habría pasado sino hubiera estado haciendo bromas pesadas a la gente –atajó Lily inflexible-.

Grace suspiró y compartió con Remus una mirada preocupada. Esperaban no tener que ser testigos de otra pelea legendaria de esos dos.

Fue en la hora de la comida cuando Lily perdió la paciencia. Con el fin de evitarla de nuevo, James se había marchado con Sirius a las cocinas, en vez de acudir con el resto al Comedor. Ella apenas comió, y a los quince minutos se levantó dejando los cubiertos con fuerza sobre el plato. Los demás, que habían aguardado el estallido de la tormenta, suspiraron. Kate decidió ir tras Lily, intentando llegar a las cocinas antes que ella y alertar a Sirius para que sacara a James antes de que llegara Lily. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la única de las chicas que sabía el motivo por el que James huía de su novia.

Su problema no era que temiera la reprimenda. Esa ya la esperaba, y no le importaba. Pero temía no poder controlarse cuando esta llegara, y comportarse de una forma que quizá después lamentara. La cuestión es que, en parte, no podía dejar de culpar a Lily por su expulsión del equipo. Aunque sus amigos intentaron hacerle ver la verdad, Sirius y Peter con algo menos de intensidad, él seguía pensando que si Lily no le hubiera obligado a asistir a la fiesta, él no se habría metido en problemas. Remus le había dicho que podía haber ido sin causar ningún altercado, pero él había insistido en que no había querido ir en ningún momento, y que su poca paciencia se había debido a lo incómodo que estaba allí. Por lo tanto, quería evitarla hasta que su mente asimilara lo del equipo y no se lo echara en cara, porque eso a Lily no la iba a gustar en absoluto.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de madera, colocada en un rincón de la cocina, mientras los elfos les servían más variedad de comida que la que había en el comedor.

- Podríamos coger como costumbre venir aquí –dijo Sirius cogiendo un muslo de pollo con una mano, y un trozo de pan con la otra-.

James suspiró por toda respuesta. Removió de nuevo un poco más la salsa del pollo, que ya había formado una especie de tela transparente, y apoyó la cabeza en la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño. Sirius dejó su comida en el plato.

- Vamos colega, solo será un mes. Y ni siquiera habrá partido entonces –le intentó animar con una palmada en el brazo-. Además, aún tendrás dos semanas para ponerles en forma antes de jugar contra Hufflepuff. Y la rubia ha dicho que va a hacerte caso en todos los planes.

James no quitó la vista del suelo mientras le escuchaba. Su ceño había permanecido fruncido desde que había recibido la noticia, y los chicos no habían encontrado la forma de conseguir alegrarle. Incluso había sido insólito ver a Sirius y Grace ponerse de acuerdo para animarle. Volar... era lo suyo, era su elemento. Y se lo habían cortado de raíz, sin dejarle la esperanza de sentir por cinco minutos el viento revolviendo su pelo. McGonagall le iba a retener su escoba en cuanto llegaran de vacaciones. Lo único que quería era que acabaran las clases e ir a montarla, ahora que aún podía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró una Lily realmente furiosa, seguida inmediatamente por Kate, que jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Lily le miró directamente a los ojos, pero James rehuyó la mirada de nuevo. Pasaba de tener esa discusión en ese momento. Se levantó con parsimonia, e intentó pasar por su lado para cruzar la puerta, pero ella le cerró el paso apoyando los brazos en las jambas de la puerta.

- Ni siquiera pienses que te vas a escapar de mi, James Potter.

Agitó una mano con impaciencia cuando varios elfos se la acercaron y comenzaron a ofrecerle comida. Su mirada no se había apartado de él, pero James aún miraba al infinito, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Intentó volver a pasar, encontrándose de nuevo con la oposición de Lily que cada vez estaba más enfadada. Sirius se levantó, y miró a Kate, que observaba la escena algo nerviosa. Ninguno se atrevió a acercarse o intervenir. James suspiró profundamente.

- Lily, déjame pasar. La clase empieza en quince minutos.

- Tiempo de sobra para que me expliques por qué narices hiciste eso anoche.

James por fin la miró a los ojos, con una mirada que no era precisamente tranquila. Kate, que estaba detrás de Lily, lo vio claro, pero la pelirroja estaba tan furiosa que no la distinguió.

- Y según tú, ¿qué he hecho? –la preguntó con frialdad-. Porque tú no estabas allí, y no tengo constancia de que ningún implicado te lo haya contado. ¿O sí?

Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, pero que, sin tener conocimiento previo, su novia ya le juzgara, ya echaba una gota más a un vaso rebosante. Lily titubeó un momento, consciente de que eso era un golpe bajo. Según los rumores, el otro implicado era Severus, y James sabía muy bien que a ella la había costado superar la pérdida de su amistad. Levantó la nariz, orgullosa, y dispuesta aunque fuera a mentirle para proteger su propio orgullo.

- ¿Y qué si lo han hecho? –le preguntó-.

Vio el brillo en los ojos de James, y supo que aquello le había dolido. Su novia poniéndole verde a sus espaldas, y con su peor enemigo. Un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Él apretó los dientes y los puños a la vez, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Déjame pasar.

Lily se recostó contra el umbral, cerrándole aún más el paso y sonriendo con un desprecio que no usaba con él desde hacía muchos meses.

- Dime. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Severus? ¿Respirar?

James no contestó, pero se adelantó un paso, tan cegado que se creía capaz hasta de empujarla para apartarla de su camino. Lily soltó una risa despectiva. Cualquier cosa para hacer que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡El gran James Potter tiene derecho a todo! Si el gran James Potter se aburre, puede destrozar la fiesta de un pobre profesor, o dejar en ridículo la reputación de su novia, ¿verdad? Porque al gran James Potter solo le importa James Potter.

James bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de ella, brillando con la furia que había intentado controlar a lo largo de la mañana.

- Y a Lily Evans solo le importa su reputación, y seguir estando en la vitrina de fotografías de su querido profesor. ¿Es lo único que te mueve a ti, verdad? En caso de que ese pelo grasiento se hubiera metido conmigo primero, ¿habrías reaccionado así con él? Te lo diré yo: No. Porque a ese le tiene bien considerado tu querido profesor, y porque ese es tu adorado amiguito de la infancia, mientras que yo solo soy un patán que hace bromas tontas, explotando petardos y creando disturbios, ¿me equivoco?

- No intentes... –Lily se quedó un momento en blanco, pues algo que había dicho la recordaba a otra cosa y no sabía qué era. "Disturbios"... Súbitamente se acordó, y su mirada se endureció más, olvidando lo que iba a decir con anterioridad-. Así que fuiste tú el que lió todo ese caos hace un par de meses. ¿Y yo te defendí ante McGonagall?

La había mentido entonces, y ella había insistido ante su profesora que él era inocente. Se sintió utilizada y aún más enfadada si eso era posible.

- ¡Yo te defendí! ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué van a pensar, que yo me he vuelto como tú?

James abrió los ojos de golpe al percibir el asqueo de su tono de voz al pronunciar la última frase.

- Si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser, de ahora en adelante procuraré que no tengas que soportarla muy a menudo.

Finalmente la empujó, y pasó a su lado para irse. Por instinto, Lily le agarró el brazo, deteniéndole. James se dio la vuelta, esperando que ella dijera algo para disculparse, pero Lily se quedó callada. James alzó las cejas interrogante, pero Lily se limitó a soltarlo y mirar hacia otro lado con furia. Él negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

- Olvídame... –la susurró dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar a zancadas lejos de ella-.

Lily se había abstraído demasiado en el dolor que le dio esa última palabra para percibir la amargura con que la había pronunciado. Sintió un golpe en el hombro, y vio a Sirius adelantarla, persiguiendo a James, quien ya se había perdido de vista. De repente se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y de Kate, que miraba el suelo como si pretendiese fundirse con él y pasar aún más desapercibida. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pues era como si todo hubiese pasado muy rápido, pero el picor que notó en los ojos la dijo que necesitaba estar sola unos minutos antes de ir a clase.

Unos diez minutos después entró en el aula con su actitud serena completamente recompuesta. Apenas se le notaba la rojez de la nariz, y agradecía infinitamente haber encontrado ese hechizo contra el cansancio de los ojos, pues siempre se la ponían muy rojos cuando lloraba. Solo Grace notó esos pequeños cambios y, unido al relato de Kate, unió piezas de inmediato. Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente discreta como para no preguntarla, ni dirigirle la palabra. El único gesto que hizo fue tomar el brazo de su mejor amiga con fuerza, y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. Lily no se la devolvió.

Sirius llegó a clase cuando ya estaba empezada, y la profesora le regañó por ello, pero el muchacho no pareció escucharla. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras la mujer hablaba, y luego fue a sentarse con Peter. Delante de él, y junto al asiento vacío de James, Remus se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Dónde está Prongs? –le preguntó preocupado-.

Sirius comprendió que sus amigos ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido. Miró a Kate con complicidad, y ella adivinó su pregunta, pues asintió con la cabeza. Cerca de ella, Lily fingía atender a la clase, mientras les observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Sirius la dedicó una dura mirada, hasta que ella apartó la suya avergonzada. Después volvió a mirar a Remus.

- No ha querido venir. Dijo que necesitaba estar solo, y que ya vendría en un rato.

Sin embargo, James no apareció en toda la tarde. Los chicos se comenzaron a preocupar por su estado de ánimo, Grace empezó a pensar que si daba más motivos, podrían quitarle del equipo para el resto del año. Ella siempre quiso ser capitana, pero no a costa de cualquier cosa, y menos a costa de apartar a James del equipo, quien era el que más merecía el puesto. No dijo nada en voz alta, pues sabía que la cosa no estaba como para tomar en serio esas banalidades. A su lado, el ceño de Lily estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas se juntaban cada vez más.

Cuando acabó la clase, Lily se levantó y rápidamente dio la excusa de que McGonagall había enviado mucho trabajo, y no podía dejarlo para otro momento. Grace, quien la conocía más que ninguna, suspiró con desgana. Su amiga siempre utilizaba la excusa de la biblioteca cuando estaba mal. La última vez, cuando su amistad con Snape terminó, apenas salió de ella en tres días.

OO—OO

James había pasado las primeras horas de la tarde dando vueltas por la Sala Común de su torre, sin poder parar quieto. Se había dedicado a sacar de su baúl cosas que tenía enterradas y olvidadas en él. Ni siquiera recordaba que era él quien se había quedado con el mapa del merodeador tras la broma a Jane. ¡Qué razón tenía Sirius! Durante esa semana que había salido con Lily, parecía haberse domesticado por completo. Ni siquiera protestó mucho cuando le obligó a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn. Se sentía como si hubiera sido una marioneta en manos de esa chica.

Más en el fondo descubrió con asombro la snitch que robó en quinto curso, y que llevaba varios meses enterrada en el baúl. Recordó el día que Lily le dijo que no le gustaba ("_Es una chiquillada, James. Me parece muy patético ir robando material escolar, e ir luciéndolo como un trofeo_"). Y cómo cada cosa que ella había dicho, él había tomado por norma su opinión. ¿Qué consiguió con eso? Que ella se interesara por un prefecto que tenía todo lo que ella siempre alabó, y le dejara a él con el puesto de mejor amigo, como sustitución al que había perdido un año antes.

Él había sido el sustituto de su amigo, y después de una relación fracasada. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que ella había querido estar con él porque le quería, y no porque había descubierto los sentimientos de él y se sentía sola tras haber roto con Mark? Ya había dejado claro que no le gustaba su personalidad, y sólo habían conseguido ser amigos los meses que él y los chicos no se habían sentido con fuerza para ser ellos mismos.

Se paró, mirando el diluvio que caía en la calle, y se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo. Sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora, y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no se le iba por más que intentaba sacárselo. Suspiró hondo, intentando aclarar su mente. Si Lily no le quería como era, ya no iba a perder más tiempo intentando ser otro, sólo para agradarla. En ese momento quería pensar en otras cosas, cosas que no tuvieran unos ojos verdes preciosos, ni el pelo llameantemente pelirrojo.

Agitó la cabeza y recogió su escoba para después salir del retrato dando un portazo tras de sí. Caminó con premura hasta llegar a un aula en el primer piso, donde sabía que tenían clase sus compañeros de quinto curso. Si le iban a apartar un mes del equipo, al menos cumpliría uno de sus planes antes de dejarle el puesto a Grace.

Diez minutos después, un timbre sonó por toda la escuela, avisando a los alumnos que las clases habían llegado a su fin. Del aula comenzaron a salir los chicos más apresurados, y poco a poco fueron pasando los más rezagados. Entre ellos estaban Allan y Nicole que, extrañamente, venían hablando entre ellos en susurros. No eran amigos muy cercanos, por lo que la imagen era inusual. Ambos pegaron un respingo al verlo.

- ¡Capitán! –exclamó Allan con la voz algo distorsionada-.

El nerviosismo era evidente, por lo que James supuso que estaban hablando sobre su expulsión del equipo cuando él había llegado. James hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar ese apelativo, que le sería negado por treinta y un días. Les saludó con un gesto de cabeza, y después se dirigió directamente hacia la chica, ignorando al muchacho que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

- ¿Tienes la tarde libre? He pensado que podíamos aprovechar para ensayar esos trucos que te dije que te enseñaría.

Allan y Nicole se miraron incrédulos, y el chico dirigió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas, donde el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles contra los cristales. Quizás no era precisamente la mejor tarde para jugar al quidditch en el exterior.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Nicole con incredulidad-.

James se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la mirada seria y dura.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –la preguntó-.

- Pues, esto... ehm... Vale, vale.

No la quedaba mucha opción, pues antes de que terminara la frase, el aún capitán ya la estaba arrastrando por el pasillo. Llegaron en tiempo record a la torre Gryffindor, y James la instó a que corriera a coger su escoba rápidamente. Mientras la esperaba, vio a algunos compañeros entrar por la puerta tras acabar las clases. De sus amigos, los primeros que aparecieron fueron los hermanos Duncker, que le miraron algo cautelosos.

- ¿Todo bien, James? –preguntó Sadie evaluándole con la mirada-.

Sin embargo él rehuyó su mirada, mientras fingía jovialidad y alegría.

- Jeff, colega, espero que no te importe que te deje sin compañía esta tarde, pero tengo algo que enseñarle a la buscadora –dijo con ánimo, intentando evitar que se fijaran tanto en su actitud-.

Los dos hermanos se miraron extrañados, pero antes de que pudieran hablar de nuevo, Nicole bajó de un salto por la escalera.

- ¿Seguro que no puede ser otro día? Mira lo que cae –dijo en un tono inseguro, mientras le sonreía a Jeff como saludo-.

James se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

- Hoy es tan buen día como cualquier otro.

Ignoró las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros cuando miraron el temporal a través de la ventana, y luego a él como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Vais a entrenar con este tiempo? –preguntó la voz de Grace desde el retrato-.

Algunos de sus amigos habían vuelto de clase, y le miraban como si estuviera loco. James ignoró a posta la mirada de Remus, que rebosaba preocupación. Al menos quien más le conocía, Sirius, no estaba allí para intentar meterle a un manicomio.

- Durante este mes aún soy capitán, Grace, así que no cuestiones mis decisiones.

La rubia le miró ofendida, y tiró su mochila sobre un sofá antes de salir por el retrato murmurando entre dientes.

- En marcha –le dijo James a Nicole tirando de su brazo-.

OO—OO

Lily cerró con fuerza el libro que estaba intentando leer. No podía concentrarse, pues las palabras se juntaban en sus ojos, y aparecían borrosas, carentes de interés. Se levantó con aburrimiento y fue a dejar a la estantería el que sería el sexto libro que intentaría leer en media hora.

Estaba de nuevo buscando otro libro de Transformaciones, cuando oyó algo moverse a sus espaldas, y sintió la desagradable sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada de Severus Snape, antes de que él la apartara.

- Hola –susurró el muchacho en voz baja, como si esperara su reacción como el estallido de una bomba-.

Lily le miró por unos segundos realmente molesta, hasta que se dio la vuelta de nuevo, ignorando su presencia. Bastante tenía con haber discutido o roto con James (aún no tenía claro qué había pasado), como para que la viniera ese antiguo amigo de la infancia a intentar hacerse el simpático, como si nunca la hubiera insultado delante de todo el colegio.

Cogió otro libro y se fue a su mesa apresuradamente. Sólo cuando habían pasado diez minutos y pudo fijar su atención en la primera línea del libro, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", y no uno sobre Transformaciones. Gimió en voz baja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Lo último que quería en ese momento era algo que la recordara a James, y desde luego ese libro no ayudaba. En la parte frontal había una lista de quienes le habían alquilado, y James aparecía numerosas veces. Todos sabían que durante su primer curso había descubierto el libro, y era el único de la biblioteca que leía, hasta que Sirius se dio por aludido y le regaló su propia versión en Navidades.

Bufó, cerrándolo con fuerza, y ganándose la mirada de sus compañeros más cercanos. No pedía nada tan difícil. Sólo no quería leer ni oír el nombre de James Potter por lo que restaba de día. ¿Acaso era imposible?

- ¡Ey, Susan! ¿A que no sabes que ha hecho ahora Potter? –susurró una voz con una risa contenida en la mesa de al lado a la de ella-.

Lily hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, negando apesadumbrada. Si alguien llamaba la atención en Hogwarts, ese era James. Sin quererlo, escuchó cómo la tal Susan preguntaba con interés, e inconscientemente levantó un poco la cabeza para escuchar.

- Está entrenando en el campo de quidditch. ¡Con la que cae!

Lily volvió la cabeza bruscamente, mirando a las chicas, que al verla a ella comenzaron a reír, y bajaron la voz. ¡Ese chico era imbécil! Estaba cayendo la tormenta del siglo, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sacar al equipo a la calle. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir a quitarle esa loca idea de la cabeza, antes de que todos se resfriaran, pero su orgullo la detuvo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien cerca de ella levantándose apresuradamente, y reconoció a Jane. El orgullo creció más, al imaginarse a esa chica mimando a James, y él recibiendo gustoso sus atenciones, como le había visto hacer millones de veces el año anterior.

Se levantó, sólo para dejar el libro en la estantería, y esta vez sí, coger el adecuado.

OO—OO

Se había congregado una buena multitud en la puerta del colegio, para observar de lejos a los insensatos que se habían atrevido a salir a la calle con ese clima. Estudiantes de las cuatro casas se apretujaban en el vestíbulo, en torno a las ventanas y a la puerta abierta, sin atreverse a salir más allá. El murmullo era ensordecedor, pues todo el mundo comentaba sobre el suceso. La noticia de la suspensión de James se había extendido por el colegio, pero había quienes le habían dado más jugo a los rumores. Por allá por donde pasaban los amigos del protagonista, se oían historias cada vez más disparatadas.

- Dicen que le han echado del equipo porque ya no vuela tan bien como antes –decía un chico de Hufflepuff mirando por la ventana junto a sus amigos-.

- Pues yo he oído que le han expulsado del colegio por pegar a un niño de primero. Al parecer le dejarán quedarse hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, pero después no puede volver –le aclaró una amiga suya-.

Había sido difícil no contestar con grosería a algunas de las descabelladas ideas, y aún más contener la varita de Sirius. Sin embargo, consiguieron salir del tumulto sin tener ningún enfrentamiento con nadie. Allí se encontraron con Grace, que estaba acompañada del resto del equipo mirando el cielo, donde entre truenos y rayos se distinguían dos motitas voladoras.

- Se le ha ido la olla definitivamente –le susurró Allan a Josh-.

Sarah se volvió preocupada hacia Grace, observando cómo se balanceaban peligrosamente sus compañeros sobre las escobas.

- ¿No sería mejor avisar a McGonagall?

- Ni hablar –exclamó Sirius antes de que Grace pudiera contestar-. Bastante le han jodido con un mes. Si se lo decimos, es capaz de apartarlo por el resto del año.

Grace les miró a ambos, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

- Quizá sería mejor esperar un poco. Puede que ya acaben –dijo con inseguridad-.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde Jeff y los amigos de Nicole observaban por una ventana. Esperaba que James acabara pronto con esa locura, porque el grupo parecía bastante enfadado.

- ¡Ey, chicos! –dijo un chico acercándose a los dos grupos-. Por simple curiosidad. Es que están corriendo muchos rumores. ¿Es verdad que Evans ha dejado a Potter porque le han echado del equipo de quidditch?

- No, no –aclaró otro que estaba mirando por la ventana, y se dio la vuelta para contestarle-. Por lo que he oído, primero lo dejó ella, y después Dumbledore lo expulsó del colegio por prenderle fuego al despacho de Slughorn. Pero no se qué tiene que ver la buscadora con todo eso...

- Os voy a quitar yo las ganas de chismorrear... –murmuró Sirius adelantándose un paso-.

Entre Remus, Peter, Kate, Grace, Sadie y Gis, consiguieron apartarlo antes de que sacara la varita.

- Mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado –propuso Remus para calmar los nervios. Él también se estaba empezando a ofender con ciertos rumores-.

- Sí, vamos a dar una vuelta –afirmó Kate apretándole la mano a Sirius-.

Sirius bufó, pero asintió debido a la insistencia de los demás.

- Yo me quedo –dijo Grace mirando por encima de su hombro-. Alguien tiene que estar pendiente de ver cuándo acaba con esta locura –se acercó a Remus, para hablarle en voz baja y asegurarse de que ninguno, especialmente Sirius, la escuchara-. Si pasas por la biblioteca, a ver si puedes hablar con Lily. Yo lo intenté antes, pero se está haciendo la sueca.

Remus la guiñó un ojo, y la rubia se despidió de los demás con un gesto, mientras volvía al lado de Sarah.

- McGonagall no tardará mucho en descubrirlo con la que se está montando –dijo Sadie poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de los demás-.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre todo el grupo, que fue roto por Gisele.

- Pero, ¿tan fuerte fue la discusión con Lily? Porque están ahora los dos como regaderas.

Tiró de la manga a Kate, al ver que esta no tenía mucha intención de contestar, pero ella se limitó a rodar los ojos y tirar más fuerte de la mano de Sirius, que aún miraba hacia los ventanales con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Peter! –gritó alguien a lo lejos-.

Todo el grupo se giró a tiempo de ver a Mary cruzar el vestíbulo corriendo, ignorando a toda la multitud como si no existiese.

- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Llevamos más de una hora esperándote!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Peter, quien tenía una expresión de confusión bañando su rostro. Miró a Remus con inseguridad, y volvió la vista a Mary, casi escondiendo la barbilla en su cuello.

- ¿Habíamos quedado?

La Slytherin rodó los ojos y le cogió del brazo, tirando de él para que se diera prisa. Peter tiró a su vez de ella para que se detuviera, y ella le miró entre interrogante e impaciente.

- Peter, te juro que hoy no es un buen día, y quiero acabar con estas sesiones antes de Navidades.

- Ya, ya, pero –bajó la voz para que sus amigos no le oyeran-. ¿Sabes si Snape está hoy especialmente enfadado por lo de anoche con Sirius y James? A ver si voy a pagar yo sus locuras...

Mary resopló antes de contestar.

- Créeme Peter, si pagas algo, será el haberte olvidado que el grupo se reunía hoy, no por lo de tus amigos.

El muchacho la miró durante unos segundos, pensando en la respuesta, antes de darse cuenta de que no le había respondido directamente. Nerviosamente, lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaba Remus y Gis, quienes eran los que más podían querer ayudarle. Su amigo pareció entenderlo todo a la primera, pues se adelantó con una risa leve, y le cogió del otro brazo, despidiéndose del resto del grupo.

- Creo que no tengo ni que preguntar –dijo claramente divertido. Por el rabillo del ojo, Peter vio que a Mary se la escapaba una sonrisa-. Tranquilo, Wormtail, estaré cerca por si acaso a Snape se le cruzan los cables por lo de ayer, pero dudo que te hiciera pagarlo a ti. Ya de paso intento razonar con Lily...

OO—OO

Jane acababa de llegar al vestíbulo, aunque había oído los murmullos desde un piso superior. Se cruzó con varias personas que abandonaban el lugar, al no encontrar nada más interesante que el vuelo de dos locos entre la tormenta, y pasó de largo a dos amigos de James, Remus y Peter, que parecían tomar el camino contrario al suyo.

Llegó a las ventanas, donde estaba congregada la mayoría de la gente, y estiró el cuello para observar el exterior. No veía nada por las cabezas, y comenzó a andar sin apartar la vista del cielo. Sin embargo, con los nubarrones, los truenos y el viento, la visibilidad era nula, por lo que no distinguía ninguna escoba del equipo. Un rayo cayó en los terrenos, arrancando algunos gritos entre algunos espectadores, y consiguiendo que a la Ravenclaw se le acelerara el pulso. Siguió moviéndose horizontalmente, intentando vislumbrar algo más, hasta que sintió a alguien a su derecha, y se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Sabes si ya han acabado? No se ve nada.

- ¿Y tú por qué sientes tanta curiosidad sobre lo que hacen o dejan de hacer? –la contestaron con voz dura-.

Jane evitó de milagro dar un respingo al reconocer la voz. Giró tan rápido el cuello, que se dio un calambre, pero Josh Cambell no dio muestras de variar su expresión de enojo cuando la vio llevarse una mano al cuello. Lo miró extrañada, y luego lanzó una mirada al cielo, para volver a él. En esa segunda mirada amplió su campo de visión, y vio que otros tres miembros del equipo estaban allí también. La única, aparte de Josh, que pareció notar su presencia, fue la guardiana Sarah, que la fulminó con la mirada, pero que pareció considerar que su amigo podía controlar la situación, pues al instante la ignoró como a una mancha en el suelo.

Jane miró durante unos instantes, de una manera bastante absurda, a su compañero de curso, y él enarcó ambas cejas, mirándola como si acabase de escaparse de un zoo.

- Creí que estabais todos entrenando, sólo eso –dijo para disculpar su expresión de asombro-. Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué te importa? –replicó él más molesto-. Deja a James tranquilo. Bastante tiene con la putada que le han hecho con la capitanía, para que tú le metas en problemas con su novia.

- Si dicen que ya le ha dejado –le aclaró una chica que estaba delante de él-.

Jane miró a la muchacha extrañada, pero Josh no hizo gesto de haberla escuchado.

- La verdad, es que yo no...

- Mira, te voy a dar un buen consejo por tu bien. Márchate de nuevo a la biblioteca, o a tu torre, o a donde quiera que estuvieras, antes de darte cuenta que estás en un pasillo lleno de gente, y nadie te está prestando atención a ti. El shock podría dejarte sin habla.

- Idiota...

Se dio la vuelta, después de fulminarlo con la mirada, y empezó a andar a paso rápido por el vestíbulo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ido allí y de haberse preocupado al oír a aquellas chicas en la biblioteca. Lo que más sintió, fue el engaño de su subconsciente. Era inadmisible que cuando ella proclamaba sin vergüenza su atracción hacia James Potter, al oír aquella noticia, el único rostro que había aparecido en su mente era el de Josh Cambell.

OO—OO

Sirius se sentía bastante ofuscado por verse obligado a pasar él sólo la tarde con las chicas. No era pasar la tarde con Kate. Era pasar la tarde con Kate y sus amigas, con chismorreos y risitas incluidas. Comprobó con asqueo que también estaban transformando a Sadie, quien ya no era tan borde y fría, y de vez en cuando reía con ellas sobre temas que él no acababa de entender.

También estaba el hecho de que él sabía que si se hubiera quedado con James en vez de ir a clase, a su amigo no se le habría ido la olla. Puede que hubiera roto un par de armaduras del pasillo, o que hubiera intentado volver a putear a Quejicus (y seamos sinceros, Sirius no hubiera hecho mucho por detenerlo), pero desde luego no habría llegado al límite de salir a volar con esa tormenta.

- Yo creo que si fuera a hablar con él... –sugirió por primera vez en voz alta tras pensarlo detenidamente unos minutos-.

- Sirius, con la que cae no salgas –le cortó su novia con seriedad-. Con un inconsciente en el grupo tenemos más que de sobra.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó Sadie cuestionándose porqué, por muy peleados que estuvieran, la pelirroja no había ido a echarle la bronca-.

- En la biblioteca –contestaron Kate, Sirius y Gis a la vez, rodando los ojos-.

Parecía como si fuese un hábito muy común en ella en esas situaciones.

- No sé cuál de los dos es más tozudo.

- La pelirroja que es muy exagerada, Gis –respondió Sirius con exasperación-. ¿Acaso habéis visto a Kate montarme el drama a mí?

Kate suspiró con una pequeña risa, mientras levantaba la mano para despeinarlo.

- Sirius, que yo llevo un año contigo. Ya me he dado por vencida. Además, es agotador lidiar con una personalidad tan entusiasta...

Gis y ella se rieron de su expresión, pero Sirius fingió sentirse muy ofendido con la última frase.

- Las mentes privilegiadas siempre hemos encontrado oposición de las mentes más mediocres.

- ¿Mente privilegiada? –preguntó Gis con sorna-. Sí, claro, lo que le hicisteis a Snape requiere muuucha imaginación.

Sirius se carcajeó tan fuerte, que el grupo con el que se cruzaron, les miraron casi esperando ver correr a un perro junto a ellos.

- ¿Acaso tú, en tal momento de improvisación, habrías inventado algo mejor que convertir a Quejicus en un puercoespín?

- Si hubieras pensado un poco podrías haber visto claramente que habría quedado muchísimo mejor de culebra de campo –le dijo provocando la risa del grupo-.

- Gis, ¿no es ese tu amigo? –preguntó Kate aflojando el paso de repente-.

Los otros tres se detuvieron, y observaron en la misma dirección que estaba mirando la chica, donde estaban tres muchachos sentados de manera informal en una escalera, riendo y hablando entre ellos de forma despreocupada. Al reconocerlos, Gisele compuso una amplia, y algo maligna también, ¿para qué mentir? mirada, y miró primero a Kate y luego a Sadie con complicidad.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mirad y aprended, chicas.

Se aproximó al grupo, andando más despacio de lo habitual, y moviéndose exageradamente.

- Amigo, ¿de qué? –preguntó Sirius completamente perdido-. ¿No son estos los de sexto, que son tan amigos de los del equipo?

Ninguna de las chicas le respondió pues estaban demasiado concentradas en observar la venganza de Gis, como para escucharle. Aún perdido, Sirius volvió a mirar a su amiga, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

En cuanto llegó hacia ellos, Gis no perdió el tiempo. Les saludó a los tres con una amplia sonrisa, y más entusiasmo del que había demostrado en los seis años en que había coincidido con ellos en la torre. Los tres chicos se quedaron bastante asombrados del cambio, y más cuando Gis cogió de la pechera al que estaba en medio, y le hizo levantarse para quedar cara a cara.

Aún siendo más joven, él le sacaba más de la cabeza, aunque tampoco tenía mucho mérito ser más alto que Gis. Sin embargo, eso no pareció ser un problema para ella, que amplió su sonrisa, al tiempo que le hacía retroceder. Uno de los amigos del chico se apartó inconscientemente para dejarle espacio, y cayó de culo al suelo. Gis sonrió más, pero no apartó la vista del chico que tenía agarrado.

- Eres Izan, ¿no? –le preguntó acercando su cara un poco más-.

El muchacho asintió torpemente, aunque con un amago de sonrisa victoriosa. Gis se acercó un poco más, y le pareció oírle tragar saliva nerviosamente. ¡Que fácil era alterar las hormonas masculinas!

- ¿Sabes quién soy? –le preguntó con voz coqueta-.

El muchacho amplió la sonrisa al notar su tono, y pareció envalentonarse.

- Claro.

- Bien –dijo Gis fingiendo un suspiro-. Eso facilita las cosas. ¿Sabes? Quería comentarte una cosa.

Lo último ya se lo había dicho al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran todos los de alrededor. Varias personas se habían detenido discretamente a escuchar, y otras caminaban deliberadamente más lentas, mientras que los dos amigos del chico se sonreían con complicidad.

- ¿Y qué querías comentarme? –preguntó Izan poniendo más grave la voz e hinchando pecho-.

- Pues... que has mojado los pantalones –le respondió con una risa divertida-.

Se separó de él para que todos vieran como los pantalones del muchacho, expuestos por la túnica abierta, estaban empapados, como si se hubiera orinado encima. Las risas de los demás no tardaron en llegar, e Izan pudo observar durante un segundo cómo Gis se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de nuevo, a tiempo de soltar una carcajada de verdad.

- ¿No crees que estás un poco mayor para mearte encima? –se burló-.

Las mejillas del chico estaban ardiendo, mientras observaba a todo el pasillo mirándole y riéndose, incluidos sus dos amigos. Dirigió su mirada a la chica furiosamente, pero cuando abrió la boca para increparla, ella avanzó hasta volver a hablarle al oído.

- Ahora, ¿quién tumba a quién? –le preguntó con sorna, empujándole hasta que cayó de espaldas, y quedó sentado de culo y con los pantalones empapados-.

Gis se dio la vuelta triunfante, y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos esperaban. Sirius estaba recostado en una columna muerto de risa, y Kate utilizaba su manga para secar las lágrimas que se la escapaban de tanto carcajearse. Sadie la recibió también con una sonrisa divertida.

- Me inclino ante ti –la dijo con un gesto de aprobación-.

O-oOOo-O

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Remus se sentó en la mesa más cercana al grupo de Peter, mientras que este fue arrastrado por Mary hasta donde estaban los otros dos Slytherin. Desde lejos se podía ver la impaciencia de Snape y el aburrimiento de Mulciber, que se dedicaba a romper plumas por la mitad como distracción.

- Oye, Peter, por curiosidad. ¿Tú sabes qué le hicieron tus amigos a Severus? Porque realmente hacía tiempo que no le veía de tan mal humor.

Peter lanzó una mirada algo temerosa al chico en cuestión antes de encogerse de hombros.

- James y Sirius sólo nos han dicho que al final de todo acabó como un puercoespín, pero no sé más.

No pudo evitar reírse ante esa imagen, y la chica le miró con censura. Después bufó y volvió a tirar de él.

- Ahora calladito y trabajando, que tenemos que acabar hoy la teoría.

Peter rodó los ojos, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Mulciber, cualquier tipo de valentía se fue huyendo por la puerta. Se sentó, asegurándose que Remus no estaba lejos. Su amigo estaba sentado cerca, y había abierto un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, pues tenía un ojo en él y otro en Lily que estaba en el fondo de la biblioteca, con cinco libros a su alrededor, y el pelo tan revuelto como James.

Remus se preguntó seriamente si sería buena idea ir a hablar con ella en ese momento, pues podía resultar contraproducente y provocar que la chica se encerrara más en sí misma. Observándola cerrar un libro con impaciencia y coger otro, decidió esperar un poco, y controlar sus movimientos de cerca durante un rato.

OO—OO

Estaban completamente empapados, el viento les hacía zarandearse, y no conseguían ver nada que estuviera medio metro más lejos de ellos. Nicole se tambaleaba inestable sobre la escoba, sin poder evitar los escalofríos que la recorrían todo el cuerpo, ni el dolor de garganta y la pesadez de cabeza.

- Capitán, por favor –le pidió por decimoquinta vez-. No estamos avanzando casi nada, y yo acabo de pasar una gripe. Dejémoslo para mañana. Si quieres falto a las clases, pero déjame entrar ya.

- No, no, no –insistió James de nuevo con vehemencia-. Aún no controlas los giros en picado. Hay veces que la snitch tiende a desviarse cuando están a punto de atraparla, y si vas volando en picado contra el suelo, debes saber girar a tiempo –Tenía que gritar para hacerse oír, pues el viento les silbaba en los oídos de forma ensordecedora-. ¡Vamos, inténtalo otra vez!

Resignada a que no la dejara marchar, Nicole volvió a colocar su escoba mirando al suelo, y se lanzó en picado, con James pisándole los talones. De pronto la vista se le nubló más aún, al tiempo que un dolor punzante le atravesaba la frente, y le hacía soltar las entumecidas manos del mango de la escoba.

Cuando salió del sopor momentáneo, vio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, manchándose entera de barro, y siendo sostenida por un James un poco enfadado.

- ¡Has dejado escapar tu escoba! ¡Menos mal que la he atrapado, porque si se la hubiera llevado el viento podría haberse roto! ¡Es una Nimbus 1000! –exclamó ofendido, aunque sin soltar su brazo, asegurándose de que no se desplomara-.

Nicole se enfadó definitivamente, y quiso discutir, pero su voz sonó muy débil, en comparación al tono que quería usar.

- ¿Qué me importa la escoba? Ahora solo puedo pensar en un baño caliente y en mi cama...

- ¡Tenemos que ganar el partido contra Hufflepuff sea como sea! –exclamó zarandeándola-.

- ¡Déjala en paz! –exclamó otra voz cerca de ellos-.

A través de la lluvia vieron aparecer a varias figuras difusas, que a medida que se acercaban se fueron convirtiendo en los amigos y amigas de Nicole, y en Jeff que cerraba la marcha. La que había gritado era una chica que miraba a James con cólera, y parecía a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

- ¿No te das cuenta que está mal? ¿Es que acaso ella tiene que pagar que tú hayas provocado tu expulsión? –le espetó furiosa-.

Nicole se había puesto en pie torpemente, y les hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

- Estoy bien, chicas, no os preocupéis. En cuanto acabe el entrenamiento voy.

- ¡No, te vienes ahora! –exclamó otra de sus amigas cogiéndola del brazo-. Al final vas a volver a coger gripe.

Nicole negó con la cabeza, pero se mareó, y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando la vino una arcada. Antes de que se volviera a tambalear, notó que alguien le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Jeff mirándola preocupado. Le puso una mano en la frente, y Nicole tuvo la sensación de que el calor de su mano la calentaba todo el cuerpo.

- Tiene fiebre –le dijo Jeff a James, con tranquilidad pero con acusación. También añadió con sarcasmo- Felicidades. Has conseguido joder a alguien. Así lo de Lily ya dolerá menos, ¿no?

James se había quedado estático desde que la primera muchacha se había puesto a gritarle, y ahora miraba la escena con el rostro sorprendido. Parecía que era consciente por primera vez de la situación.

- Lo siento... –murmuró-.

Sin embargo, nadie le escuchó, pues entre todos estaban ayudando a Nicole a caminar hacia las puertas de la escuela, y uno de los amigos de la chica le arrancó la escoba de sus manos.

Ninguno se volvió para ver cómo James se quedaba observando al grupo, de pie, bajo la lluvia, y con la expresión aún más atormentada.

OO—OO

Aún no habían parado de reírse por la venganza tan ingeniosa de Gis, cuando se encontraron a un grupo de chicos completamente empapados que iban rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando reconocieron a Jeff entre ellos, ayudando a caminar a, lo que parecía, una mareada Nicole, se acercaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Gisele, borrando su sonrisa de la cara-.

Sadie se acercó a su hermano, mirando a la chica algo preocupada.

- ¿Está bien?

Jeff movió la cabeza, indeciso. No es que estuviera mal, pero tampoco tenía pinta de ponerse a bailar de un momento a otro.

- ¿Dónde está James? –preguntó buscando a su mejor amigo con la mirada-. ¿No ha venido con vosotros?

Jeff se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mientras con una mirada la indicaba a la amiga de Nicole que le ayudara a llevarla, que continuaran andando. Sin una palabra más, el grupo continuó su camino hacia la enfermería, mientras la chiquilla comenzaba a decir incongruencias. Al parecer la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar.

Sirius miró a Kate extrañado, y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando ver llegar a su amigo. Al cabo de unos segundos, le quedó claro que James no venía tras el grupo, por lo que se decidió al instante.

- Voy a ir a buscarlo –la dijo a su novia-. Es raro que no haya vuelto con los demás...

Se marchó corriendo, sin pararse a escuchar cualquier tipo de objeción por parte de ella. Por su parte, Kate y Gis compartieron una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya afectado más, que le quiten de capitán, o discutir con Lily? –dijo Gis con un tono algo petulante. Ambas tenían una idea muy aproximada de lo que había provocado una actitud tan exagerada en el chico-.

Kate suspiró negando con la cabeza.

- Conociéndolo, hasta que no hable con Lily y se arreglen, no se baja del burro.

- Buena idea –la respondió su amiga algo irónica-. Pero claro, ¿quién es el listo que la convence a ella? Son tal para cual. Igual de testarudos...

- No hace falta que lo jures –exclamó Kate rodando los ojos-. Y por el tiempo que lleva en la biblioteca, no creo que Remus haya hecho muchos avances.

Miró a Gis y Sadie, que negaban con la cabeza, pensando en los dolores de cabeza que daban esos dos. Iba a decir algo, cuando llegó Grace y la interrumpió.

- He visto cómo traían a Nicole. ¿Sabéis dónde está James? No lo hemos visto entrar.

- Sirius ha ido a buscarlo –la contestó Gis-. A nosotros también nos extrañó que no viniera detrás.

Grace bufó, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando ver entrar de un momento a otro a James y Sirius. Pero ninguno de ellos entró, y tras varios minutos en silencio, Kate por fin habló.

- Iba a ir a la biblioteca a intentar razonar con Lily. Puede que si la contamos todo esto...

- Tienes razón –apoyó Grace-. La conozco. En cuanto sepa cómo de mal está James, no se va a poder aguantar mucho tiempo antes de bajar el orgullo. Yo voy contigo.

Las otras dos prefirieron quedarse para no agobiar a la pelirroja. Bastante tendría con Grace y Kate atacando a la vez su conciencia.

OO—OO

Estaban a solo dos pasillos de la enfermería cuando Nicole recuperó un poco de lucidez. Se deshizo del brazo de su amiga, y casi también del de Jeff, a quien se agarró un poco para no tambalearse. Seguía viendo mal y borroso a causa de la fiebre, pero tenía cierta idea de quienes la acompañaban.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué es este circo? –dijo con dificultad-.

- La fiebre le debe estar subiendo –escuchó decir a un amigo suyo preocupado-.

- Estoy bien... –dijo bufando, y agarrándose de nuevo a Jeff, pues las rodillas le temblaban. Escuchó algunos sonidos ahogados de sus amigos, que mostraban incredulidad-. Vale, no estoy bien. Pero no necesito a diez personas para que me ayuden a llegar a la enfermería. No montéis un drama.

- Nicole, estás empapada –la dijo la amiga que la había estado sujetando, intentando tomar de nuevo su brazo-.

Nicole se zafó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, provocando que le dieran más ganas de vomitar debido al mareo.

- Puedo ir sola –las protestas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, y Nicole tuvo ganas de pegarlos a todos, si hubiera encontrado las fuerzas y hubiera podido enfocar la vista. Si la hubiesen dejado sola, hacía rato que habría llegado a la enfermería. Al menos eso creía... Sin embargo, no parecían dispuestos a dejarla tranquila-. Vale, vale. Puedo ir sólo con Jeff, no necesito un cortejo para llegar allí.

A los demás pareció gustarles más eso, y las chicas vieron la oportunidad de dejarla a solas con Jeff, quien se había puesto colorado cuando la atención de los demás recayó sobre él. Empezaron a empujar a sus amigos, hasta que Nicole y Jeff quedaron solos en el pasillo. Sin esperar más, la chica empezó a andar sola, pero de pronto el suelo estaba muy cerca de su cara. Jeff la agarró a tiempo de que se estampara contra él.

- Hoy me están fallando los reflejos –murmuró Nicole con una risa inconsciente. La fiebre provocaba que no pudiera pensar con claridad, y murmurara cosas inconexas-.

- Vamos –susurró Jeff, preocupado-.

Nicole se dejó arrastrar hacia la enfermería, permitiéndose apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Suspiró cuando encontró la postura, y sintió que sus pies se movían solos por el suelo. Se estaba relajando, y parecía que el dolor de cabeza iba a menos, cuando sintió que algo la obstruía el paso y trastabilló. Antes de que Jeff pudiera evitarlo, cayó de culo al suelo, y aunque la cabeza la empezó a dar aún más vueltas, empezó a reírse suavemente. Él la intentó alzar, pero a la vez, quiso comprobar qué era lo que les había detenido el paso.

Miró en todas direcciones, sin ver nada, pero el escudo transparente estaba allí. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta, y alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido. En lo alto de la columna, como en varios lugares esparcidos en Hogwarts desde primera hora de esa mañana, había una rama de muérdago, para celebrar que la Navidad estaba cercana. Jeff cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Ese no era un buen momento para aquello. Tendría que haber previsto que el muérdago estaba ahí, pues esa mañana, en ese mismo lugar, había estado presente cuando un muchacho de quinto curso había intentado arrinconar bajo la columna a Grace, llevándose un guantazo de propina.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a la altura de Nicole, que parecía dispuesta a dormirse apoyada en la columna. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la palmeó con cuidado.

- ¿Nicky? No te puedes quedar aquí. Estás empapada y hace frío.

La chica abrió los ojos ligeramente, sintiéndose muy molesta por la luz, y le miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Verás, tenemos encima una rama...

Nicole levantó la vista e intentó enfocar donde señalaba Jeff, pero su vista no era más que un montón de puntos negros. Arrugó la nariz, y bufó, quejándose en voz alta.

- Ayúdame a levantarme –le pidió, interrumpiéndolo-.

Con dificultad, Jeff la levantó del suelo, y apoyó la espalda de ella en la pared, sujetándola por la cintura. Nicole abrió los ojos un poco, para mirarlo. En ese momento descubrió que él estaba tan mojado como ella. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Viniste a buscarme –le dijo en un pequeño susurro-.

- Sí, bueno... –murmuró Jeff, poniéndose colorado-. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Nicole se rió suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en la columna y cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias por venir. Me siento mejor si tú estás cerca.

Jeff no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Si ella hubiera estado en sus cabales, jamás habría dicho aquello en voz alta.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó ella aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con un arruga entre ellos-.

- De nada –se apresuró a decir. Después, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al añadir- A mi me suele suceder lo mismo contigo.

Nicole abrió los ojos, recuperando otro poco de lucidez al escuchar eso. Al tener la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, lo primero que vio fue el muérdago caer sobre sus cabezas.

- Jeff... ¿sabes que tenemos muérdago encima de nosotros? –le preguntó algo extrañada-.

Jeff volvió a reírse, apretando su brazo.

- ¡Qué suerte vas a tener, chaval! –murmuró ella-. Porque quiero ir ya a la enfermería, que sino, no te beso –le dijo con una pequeña risa-.

Jeff se acercó un poco más a ella, con una amplia sonrisa, que Nicole no pudo ver pues había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, molesta por la luz.

- ¿Segura que es sólo por eso? –la preguntó rozando su nariz con la suya-.

Nicole sonrió, elevando su cara, cuando sintió el contacto.

- Quizá esto sea una señal –le dijo aproximándose un poco más-.

No era momento para darse el lote, claramente, pero tenían que darse un pequeño beso para poder continuar su camino a la enfermería. Un roce de labios bastaría, y de momento, Jeff no necesitaba más. Apenas un par de centímetros les separaban, cuando Nicole le empujó violentamente, y echó la cabeza al suelo, vomitándole sus zapatos sin poder contenerse. Jeff cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que si veía aquello, él también devolvería.

- ¡Oh, mierda! No quería que vieras eso... –murmuró Nicole apoyando la cabeza contra su estómago-.

OO—OO

Kate y Grace llegaron a la biblioteca en apenas unos minutos, y al primero que avistaron fue a Remus. Ambas se apresuraron a sentarse, una a cada lado del chico, que leía un libro, mientras tenían un ojo sobre la mesa donde trabajaba Peter, que estaba siendo víctima del aburrimiento de Mulciber.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –le preguntó Grace consiguiendo que pegara un respingo. No las había oído llegar-.

- ¡Joder, Grace, qué susto! –exclamó en un susurro-. Está allí –dijo, señalando con la barbilla al fondo de la biblioteca, donde Lily pasaba las páginas de un libro con furia, mientras parecía más pendiente de lo que ocurría en la ventana que del libro-.

Grace y Kate se miraron y sonrieron con ánimo.

- ¿Creéis que está receptiva? –preguntó Remus con recelo. Él no era partidario de intentar convencerla de nada teniéndola de ese humor. Grace le sonrió con confianza-.

- No va a estarlo en todo el día, pero cuando la digamos un par de cosas, no va a poder evitar pensar en ello.

Las dos chicas se levantaron con confianza, y caminaron hacia la mesa de su amiga. Lily parecía haber olvidado el libro, y ahora observaba descaradamente a través de la ventana, aunque por la lluvia y el viento, no se veía absolutamente nada.

- ¿A quién buscas, Lily? –preguntó Kate sentándose a su lado, mientras Grace tomaba asiento al otro lado-.

La pelirroja pegó un respingo, y puso cara de culpable. La intentó borrar al instante, fingiendo indiferencia.

- A nadie –respondió lacónicamente, volviendo su vista al libro-.

Grace y Kate se rieron divertidas.

- Ya, pues "Nadie" ya acabó su entrenamiento –la informó la morena-.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron levemente escarlata, pero se escudó frunciendo el ceño, y abriendo de golpe el libro de nuevo.

- Lily... –suspiró Grace, cerrándole el libro y quitándoselo de las manos-.

- Mejor voy a ponerle en la estantería antes de que lo rompas –dijo Kate cogiéndolo en sus manos, y dándole a Grace la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su mejor amiga-.

Cuando Kate desapareció por las estanterías, Grace fijó su mirada en Lily, que miraba las puntas de su cabello como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Sin embargo, la rubia no se desanimó, y continuó mirándola, hasta que su amiga explotó finalmente.

- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Varias personas se giraron al oírla, y ella se apresuró a bajar la voz-. Durante todo este año nos hemos llevado estupendamente. Y justo ahora tiene que volver a ser igual de impertinente.

Grace suspiró rodando los ojos, e inició una defensa de James, aún más intensa de la que realmente sentía.

- Es que este año todos hemos estado un poco más apagados por lo ocurrido con Richard y Rachel, pero vosotros siempre habéis chocado. Tenéis ambos una personalidad muy fuerte, y vais a tener que poner de vuestra parte.

- ¡Yo no tengo una personalidad fuerte! –protestó Lily con el ceño fruncido-. Sólo me molestan las chiquilladas. Es muy fácil llevarse bien conmigo cuando se hacen las cosas bien.

Grace soltó una risa ante esa declaración, y su amiga la fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, llevaban demasiados años juntas para que eso la diera miedo.

- No, Lily. Es fácil llevarse bien contigo, cuando se hace lo que tú quieres. Y James no es una persona que puedas manejar. Precisamente es lo que te gusta de él, admítelo. Solo tienes que recordarte ser menos intransigente, y que él madure un poco, pero siempre vais a discutir de vez en cuando. Pero no por eso se va a acabar. ¡Son riñas, luego se solucionan y se sigue adelante!

La sonrió con ánimo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, pareció poner más triste a su amiga. Lily hizo un mohín, frunciendo los labios con disgusto e intentando esconder la cara en el cuello de su túnica.

- No creo que él quiera seguir adelante... –murmuró en voz muy baja-.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, en los que Grace pensaba en cómo contestar a eso. Kate ya iba viniendo por el pasillo, cuando la rubia la hizo un gesto, reteniéndola lejos un poco más. La chica la entendió, pues volvió a perderse en las estanterías. Grace se volvió pensativa hacia Lily, aún pensando en las palabras que Kate la había dicho que le había espetado a James.

- Obviamente tus palabras le han dolido, pero lleva demasiado tiempo colado por ti para desencantarse tan rápido. Aún tienes que amargarle más la vida para que se canse de ti.

Se animó al ver que Lily soltaba una pequeña risita. Ella también rió, aunque aún percibió el gesto amargo de su amiga. Aunque pretendiera tener el corazón de hierro, Lily se sentía tanto o más afectada que James por esa tonta discusión.

- Habla con él. –la incitó con un pequeño codazo-. Seguro que él también se está sintiendo fatal por todo esto.

- Ya... –murmuró Lily escéptica. La costaba imaginar a James desolado, tras presenciar la rápida salida de Jane Green de la biblioteca. Seguro que se sentía tan mal como para haber acabado con esa chica en el baño de prefecto, ¿no te digo? Una rabia más fuerte que la tristeza la inundó, y la volvió a cegar en su orgullo-. Tengo que terminar lo de Historia.

- Lily... –bufó Grace al notar su cambio de actitud-.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja ya se había encerrado en sí misma de nuevo, y no era tan fácil bajarla del burro.

- Nos vemos en la cena –concluyó levantándose, y acercándose de nuevo a otra estantería-.

Grace bufó de nuevo, llevándose las manos al pelo, y deshaciéndose la coleta con furia, para soltar adrenalina. Adoraba a Lily, era su mejor amiga, pero había veces que era tan insoportable como James.

OO—OO

Apartó un libro para observar mejor a sus amigas, así escondida entre las estanterías. Así era más sencillo averiguar si podía interrumpir o no. Parecía que Lily quería meter la cabeza bajo un brazo, igual que hacían las avestruces de un zoo al que las llevó su padre a Denise y a ella cuando eran más pequeñas. Desde luego ese no era el momento de ir hacia allí.

- Kate –susurró alguien en su oído-.

- ¡Ahh! –exclamó sin poder contener un grito, antes de taparse la boca con la mano para callarse a sí misma-.

Delante suyo, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y un gesto que la hacía ver que estaba a punto de carcajearse, estaba Derek Rumsfelt.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber qué haces viniendo tan sigilosamente a asustarme por detrás? –le regañó poniéndose una mano en el pecho, donde el corazón la latía a mil por el susto recibido-.

- En realidad no he venido sigilosamente, pero estabas tan concentrada, que ni te has enterado –la respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo es que te vi aquí sola y quise aprovechar...

- ¿Para abusar de mi en las estanterías? –preguntó medio irónica, medio cortante-.

Derek se quedó callado, bastante cortado por ese comentario, lo que provocó remordimientos en Kate, quien no aguantaba mucho tiempo siendo desagradable.

- Disculpa. Eso ha sido descortés.

El chico hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia, y volvió a sonreírla de la misma forma que siempre: con un poco de arrogancia, chulería y simpatía. Grace o Lily le habrían pegado un guantazo por esa actitud. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sólo quería darte mi regalo de Navidad, pero no quería que nadie estuviera presente cuando lo hiciera.

- No debiste...

- Quería hacerlo –la aseguró con una sonrisa-.

Kate se sonrojó ligeramente, y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- Yo no te he comprado nada.

Derek le cogió la barbilla con los dedos, y la hizo mirarle a la cara. Estaba sonriendo igual que antes.

- No esperaba nada tampoco. De hecho, no pensaba cogerte nada, pero lo vi y me acordé de ti.

La tendió un diminuto paquetito, más pequeño que la palma de su mano, que estaba mal envuelto. Kate lo cogió con cuidado, con los dedos temblándole ligeramente, aunque consiguió ocultarlo. Sería muy descortés rechazar un regalo, y más teniendo en cuenta que no le había hecho nada malo a ella. Bastante desagradable se había sentido con la última discusión que habían tenido. Cuando lo estrujó un poco, notó que el paquete era acolchado, y se acoplaba a la forma de su mano. Le sonrió tímidamente, apenas mirándolo, y procedió a deshacerse del papel deprisa.

Un trozo de tela multicolor cayó en su mano derecha, y al observarlo mejor, comprobó que era un diminuto monedero hecho de tela, con una simple cremallera como cierre. Era muy sencillo, parecido a los que hacía su abuela cuando era más niña, y no tenía ninguna aptitud mágica. Sin embargo, enseguida supo el significado, y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara, dirigiéndose a Derek, que la recibió con otra feliz.

- Te acordaste... –susurró, emocionada. En una de sus tantas conversaciones, ella había hablado de la madre de su padre, de su época hippie, y de cómo se ganaban la vida cuando su padre era un bebé. No esperaba que él recordara nada de eso-.

- Lo dijiste tú, ¿no? –la dijo con una sonrisa, como si eso lo explicara todo-.

Kate se incomodó ante lo que estaba implícito en esa frase, y apartó la mirada.

- Muchas gracias –murmuró fijando su mirada en un grupo de niñas más pequeñas, que se reunían en torno a un libro sobre animales mágicos-.

- No hay por qué darlas. Sólo me costó cinco knuts. Una niña de Hufflepuff los hizo, y se los iba repartiendo a sus amigas, así que la compré uno –respondió él sin apartar la mirada de su rostro-.

- Es un detalle de tu parte –le dijo aún con tono seco, pero sin llegar a sonar desagradable-.

Derek sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Suspiró, y procedió a disculparse.

- No quería incomodarte con el regalo. No creas que me debes nada. Sólo lo he hecho porque quería. Además, necesitaba regalarte algo discreto, no fuera que tu novio lo viera y se molestara –sonrió arrogantemente después-. No es que me importe que Black se moleste, pero no quiero meterte en problemas.

Kate negó con la cabeza, medio divertida y medio resignada ante tal declaración. Le miró brevemente, y decidió cortar aquello de raíz. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Se lo debía, el detalle había sido precioso. Se despidió torpemente, y se marchó hacia la mesa, sin acordarse si interrumpía o no a sus amigas.

- ¡Kate! –exclamó Derek. Ella se dio la vuelta, pero no se movió. No pensaba volver sobre sus pasos. Aunque al parecer, tampoco era la intención de él. La sonrió con confianza, ya no de forma arrogante, sino como la sonreía siempre que hablaban hacía un par de meses, y que Kate ya no sabía si era falsa o no-. No niego lo que me dijiste. Pero tú eres especial.

Aquello la sonó más falso que todo lo demás, por lo que se despidió con un movimiento rudo de cabeza, y comenzó a andar rápidamente. Afortunadamente, cuando llegó a la mesa, estaba Grace sola, y demasiado cabreada con su nulo intento de hacer entrar a Lily en razón, para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba algo alterada.

OO—OO

Era extraño, pero James no aparecía por ningún lado. O él no sabía buscar, o su amigo se había evaporado en medio de la tormenta. Era evidente que al colegio no había entrado, por lo que le buscó en la lechucería, en los vestuarios, en el despacho de Madame Hooch, e incluso en el túnel hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Después de la búsqueda infructuosa, Sirius estaba empapado, y cabreado. Sin embargo, la preocupación por James era mucho mayor, y eso provocó que siguiera buscando. Hasta echó un vistazo por los jardines. No se acercó demasiado. Sabía que no era buena idea estar cerca los árboles en las tormentas, y confiaba en que James también contara con ello. De hecho, bastante se había arriesgado al ir al Sauce Boxeador, aunque con la mala leche que tenía este, dudaba que algún rayo se atreviera a aproximarse mucho.

Al no ocurrírsele más sitios donde buscar, decidió ir a por ayuda, y entró al colegio poniendo rumbo fijo a la biblioteca. De camino, se encontró con la Señora Norris que le empezó a maullar estridentemente, como si quisiera echarle la bronca por andar ensuciando el suelo. Se deshizo de ella con un hechizo que la encerró dentro de la capucha de una armadura. Lástima no poder quedarse a ver la cara de Filch.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, se encontró justo de frente con Madame Pince, que lo miraba con odio de la cabeza a los pies embarrados. Compuso una sonrisa preocupada, y se acercó a la mujer con urgencia.

- ¡Madame Pince! Allá afuera los Carrow están diciendo que van a quemar el libro de Historia del Mestizaje Mágico por herejía.

No sabía si es que fue la mejor actuación de su vida, o es que la mujer al oír que un libro se encontraba en peligro no cayó en más, pues la mujer compuso una expresión de horror y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. De todas formas, de los Carrow uno podía imaginarse cualquier gilipollez.

Casi riéndose de la situación, llegó junto a Remus, y se sentó en la mesa, apoyando los brazos en los apuntes de su amigo, y consiguiendo estropearlos todos.

- Gracias, Sirius –murmuró éste entre dientes, mientras quitaba los apuntes de debajo suyo y le fulminaba con la mirada-.

- Déjate de estas ridiculeces, Moony. James no aparece. No está por ningún lado.

- ¿Lo has buscado? –preguntó Remus poniendo la varita sobre cada hoja para limpiarla-.

- No. Lo he intuido y he venido a contártelo para ver si acierto –ironizó Sirius con impaciencia-.

Remus resopló, y dejó los apuntes de lado.

- En algún lugar tiene que estar, Pad. Quizá fue a su cuarto, aprovechando que Lily está aquí.

- En el castillo no ha entrado. Han metido entre varios a la buscadora, que parecía medio ida con una chupa impresionante, pero Prongs no ha entrado por la puerta en ningún momento. Le he buscado en la lechucería, en los vestuarios, en los jardines, en el túnel del Sauce Boxeador... Y nada. No aparece por ningún lado. Lo he llamado por el espejo, pero me está ignorando, y él tiene el mapa, así que no puedo buscarlo por ahí.

Remus frunció el ceño, pensando en dónde podría estar su amigo. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y se levantó, recogiendo los libros, y siguiendo a Sirius que le había precedido de un salto.

- Vamos a comprobar la torre de los Premios Anuales. Sólo por si acaso –propuso-.

James no estaba allí tampoco. Eso sí, la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, y el suelo y la cama llenos de barro, lo que era una muestra de que había pasado por allí. Su escoba tampoco estaba, lo que explicaba por qué Sirius no le vio entrar ni salir por la puerta.

- Pero, ¿dónde...?

Sirius ya no sabía dónde podía haberse metido su mejor amigo. Al fin y al cabo, los lugares en Hogwarts eran limitados, por lo que tampoco podía andar lejos. Tendrían que encontrarlo tarde o temprano. Claro, si no seguía volando, porque en ese caso podía pasar por encima de ellos, y no verle. La noche estaba ya demasiado cerrada, y apenas se veía a un metro de distancia.

- Ven –dijo de pronto Remus-. Tengo un presentimiento.

Tiró de su amigo hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, y de allí salieron a la calle sin pensarlo dos veces. Sirius iba apartándose la lluvia de la cara, molesto, cuando se dio cuenta que Remus seguía tan seco como siempre. Le miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras éste se reía levemente.

- Hechizo impermeable, Padfood. Capítulo seis del libro de Encantamientos de quinto. Parece mentira que a ninguno se os haya ocurrido...

Sirius bufó, riéndose en voz baja.

- Por eso tú eres el listo del grupo, Moony.

Siguieron andando, hasta que llegaron a la zona de los vestuarios, hacia la que Remus se dirigía muy seguro, pese a que todo estaba tranquilo y todas las luces apagadas.

- Ya miré aquí, Remus.

Él le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se callara, y tras lanzar un vistazo al vestuario de chicos y comprobar que estaba vacío, se dirigió al de las chicas. Todo estaba oscuro, pero el sonido de las duchas llamó su atención. Ambos se miraron extrañados, y encendieron las varitas, iluminando su caminar.

Al llegar a la zona de las duchas, distinguieron una extraña figura sentada en el suelo, pero irreconocible desde donde ellos estaban.

- Lumos Solem –murmuró Remus iluminando toda la habitación-. Nox.

Con toda la habitación iluminada, no les costó reconocer a James, que estaba medio tumbado contra la pared del baño, entre dos duchas que estaban encendidas, mojándole más de lo que ya estaba. El muchacho no pareció percatarse de la llegada de sus amigos, sino que tenía la vista fija en la snitch que volaba a escasos centímetros de su nariz, y que iba atrapando con vagancia cada poco tiempo.

Sirius y Remus suspiraron, y mientras el primero se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, el otro se encargó de cerrar las duchas, y acuclillarse justo delante de él, intentando mirarle a los ojos. James atrapó por última vez la snitch, y después bajó la mano, aún con la pequeña pelotita entre sus dedos, a su regazo. Se quedó mirando el movimiento de las alas, esquivando la mirada de sus amigos. Ahora que el agua de la ducha no caía sobre él, era más complicado simular las lágrimas que intentaban salir por sus ojos desde que por fin se había dado cuenta de todas las tonterías que había hecho a lo largo del día.

- James...

- Esta vez he hecho el record ¿eh, chicos? –dijo él cortando a su mejor amigo. Tenía la voz tomada, tanto por las lágrimas, como por el temporal al que había estado expuesto-. Dos años esperándola, y solo ha durando una semana.

- No digas tonterías, colega. No se ha acabado.

- Claro que no –razonó Remus-. Las discusiones son muy normales. No siempre vais a estar de acuerdo en todo, y ambos tenéis el carácter fuerte, y por eso a veces parece que es más de lo que es en realidad. Pero la cosa no ha terminado.

James sorbió por la nariz, y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del vestuario, sin saber qué responder. Apoyó la cabeza contra el mármol, cansado y abatido, y cerro los ojos, mientras las lágrimas más rebeldes escapaban por ellos.

- Tú no quieres que acabe, ¿no? –le preguntó Remus en voz baja-.

James se tomó unos segundos para contestar, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza, y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues no se ha acabado. He estado observando a Lily, y sé que ella tampoco quiere que se acabe. Sólo tenéis que hablar, y solucionarlo. Alguien tiene que dar el brazo a torcer antes, eso sí. Pero no te sientas menos por ser tú esta vez.

- ¿Y si después de lo ocurrido ayer, piensa que no merece la pena? –preguntó sin poder evitar que un puchero se formara en su boca-.

Sirius se echó a reír, pero no de forma burlesca, sino para darle a entender a su amigo de lo poco probable que era aquello.

- Tras ver ese pase de modelos que hizo con la ropa interior, dudo que se vaya a rendir tan pronto.

- Era un camisón, Sirius –gruñó James-.

Sirius sonrió, contento de haberle sacado de su apatía y negativismo.

- Vete a hablar con ella –le apoyó Remus convencido-. Si te quiere, te quiere con todo lo que eres-.

OO—OO

Lily estaba buscando algún libro en las estanterías. Cualquiera. Sin embargo, no se podía concentrar en nada, y ningún título la resultaba atrayente. Las palabras de su mejor amiga la taladraban la conciencia una y otra vez, como suponía que era la intención de Grace.

"_James no es una persona que puedas manejar. Precisamente es lo que te gusta de él, admítelo_." Bueno, eso era cierto. Admiraba el hecho de que él fuera un espíritu libre, que nadie pudiera manipular a su antojo, como otros que había conocido... Pero él tenía que comprender que lo que hacía, daba igual quien fuera la víctima, era cruel, y digno de una mala persona. Él no era malo, en absoluto. Entonces, ¿por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas?

"_Siempre vais a discutir de vez en cuando, pero no por eso se va a acabar. ¡Son riñas, luego se solucionan y se sigue adelante_!". ¿Qué narices? ¡Su amiga tenía razón! Eran discusiones, y solo había que solucionarlas. ¿Acaso cambiaría esa forma de ser de James con dejarle? No. Puede, incluso, que se volviera más rebelde si le partía el corazón. Y ella no ganaría nada, perdiendo mucho. Porque le quería. ¿Amor? Bueno, quizás era un poco pronto para hablar de ello, pero cariño, atracción, e ilusión, había toda la del mundo. Eso era un muy buen comienzo. Jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por él. Vale que era un crío, inmaduro, incorregible, egocéntrico y vanidoso. Pero también era dulce, atento, romántico, encantador, y se desvivía por ella. Quizá, estando con él, también podía ayudarle con esos defectos. ¡Y ella tampoco era perfecta a fin de cuentas! Decidido.

- Tengo que hablar con James –se dijo en voz alta, decidida y segura-.

Echó a andar a paso rápido a la salida, pero antes incluso de que consiguiera salir del pasillo, algo la jaló hacia atrás. Se asustó cuando no vio nada a su alrededor, pero sí notó una fuerza extraña en el brazo, que la hizo caminar hacia atrás, hasta estampar su espalda contra una estantería de libros.

- ¿Quién...? –preguntó asustada-.

De repente, hubo un movimiento frente a ella, y de la nada apareció James. Estaba hecho una pena. Completamente empapado, con la ropa sucia, las gafas rotas, el pelo completamente despeinado y lleno de lodo y agua, y con los ojos más tristes que le recordaba, desde que el primer día de curso le contó sobre la muerte de su abuelo.

- ¡James! –exclamó con tono preocupado y a la vez algo alterado. ¿Cómo había aparecido de la nada?-. ¿Cómo... cómo...?

- Lily, yo...

- ¡Has aparecido de repente! –exclamó con los ojos desorbitados-.

James la miró extrañado, y luego dirigió una vaga mirada hacia el suelo, donde había una tela enorme y plateada. Era como si tuviera agua dentro, pues el color se movía.

- Ah. Es una capa de invisibilidad –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-.

- Pero... pero... –de pronto cayó en algo aún más importante-. ¡Merlín! ¡Estás empapado! ¿Estás... te encuentras bien?

Le pasó las manos por el pelo, las mejillas, donde tenía un pequeño rasguño que tenía pinta de irse a infectar, y por el cuello. Tenía la piel helada. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- Tenemos que...

- Lily –la interrumpió él con un tono apesadumbrado, ignorado sus preguntas sobre su bienestar. Puso las manos sobre las de ella, que seguían a ambos lados de su cabeza-. No soporto estar enfadado contigo. No soporto la idea de pensar que esto se puede terminar... No ahora que por fin te conseguí. Por favor, dime que... dime que esto se va a solucionar. Que sólo es una pelea más, pero que después seguiremos como si nada. Por favor...

Lily sonrió tiernamente al verle tan asustado con la idea de que pudieran haber roto. Ella no era la única que sentía un agujero en el estómago ante esa idea. Le quitó con cuidado las gafas, y recorrió con sus dedos el rasguño de la mejilla, mirándole directamente a los ojos con ternura.

- Claro que se va a solucionar. Puede que yo también me haya comportado de forma un poco exagerada. No quería decir todo lo que dije esta mañana. Qui-quiero decir, que por supuesto que me gusta tu forma de ser. Me encanta. Hay aspectos de tu personalidad que incluso envidio. Pero... no sé... supongo que... bueno –sentía el corazón latiéndola a mil por hora, y la lengua se le trababa al notar el calor de sus ojos sobre los de ella-. Supongo que los dos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, y es normal que choquemos alguna vez. Solo que... ¿no podemos dejar esto para luego? Tienes que ir a ponerte ropa seca.

- ¡No, no! –exclamó James acorralándola más contra la estantería, negándose a apartar la mirada de sus ojos-.

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba mojando la ropa, dio un paso atrás, pero fue Lily quien se apretó más a él, sin importarla si se mojaba o no.

- ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó con preocupación, perdiéndose en las distintas gamas marrones de sus ojos-.

James agitó la cabeza con impaciencia.

- Eso da igual ahora –la aseguró-. Lils, yo... Sé que a veces me comporto como un gilipollas, y parezca que no haya pasado de los doce años, pero... y-yo no quería disgustarte. Te juro que era lo último que quería hacer. Pero al final emergió mi parte egoísta y... lo sie...

- Ssshhh –susurró Lily poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios para callarle-. A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón. Quiero decir, que a mi no me has hecho daño. No sé... piensa si mereció la pena. Le destrozasteis la fiesta a un profesor, humillasteis por milésima vez a un pobre muchacho. Sí, James –aseguró firmemente al verle intentando protestar-. Severus no es más que un pobre muchacho al que habéis martirizado desde el mismo momento en que pisó Hogwarts. Y todo, ¿para qué? Mira lo mal que has salido. Lo del equipo...

Lily suspiró. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero él ya había recibido suficiente castigo. Ella solo había ido a empeorar las cosas.

- Siento no haber sido más comprensiva esta mañana –le dijo-. La próxima vez intentaré escucharte antes de lanzarme a tu yugular.

- Y yo voy a intentar dejar las bromas pesadas de lado. Si te molestan, se acabaron. –cogió su cara con las manos, mirándola intensamente, perdida en un mar verde de sensaciones-. Lily, te he esperado durante demasiado tiempo para dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, emocionada por lo último que había dicho, y se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de su novio.

- ¿Cómo voy a resistirme cuando me dices cosas así, y me miras de esa forma? Yo tampoco pienso dejarte escapar tan fácilmente...

A James ya no le importó si la mojaba o no, pues arremetió con furia contra su boca, estampándola contra la estantería, y haciéndola daño sin querer, y separándose de golpe al darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Lily no dejó que nada, ni siquiera un porrazo en la cabeza, la estropeara ese momento, y le mordió el labio inferior, incitándole a seguir por donde lo habían dejado.

OO—OO

El 21 de diciembre por la tarde era la reunión que cuatro miembros de la Orden del Fénix llevaban tiempo esperando. Por fin iban a obtener más información de las famosas cajas. Dumbledore les había asegurado que por fin podría traer a alguien que tenía información de primera mano de ellas.

Adam y Andrea ya estaban en el viejo edificio que hacía las veces de Cuartel General. Ninguno más había llegado aún, y los dos esperaban en el salón a que comenzara todo. Mientras Andrea paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, Adam estaba sentado vagamente en un sofá al lado de la ventana, con la mirada fija en los pasos de su compañera, pero sin parecer percatarse de la presencia de ella. Extrañado por la tardanza de los demás, Adam levantó una de las descoloridas y descosidas cortinas azules para observar la calle. Un ruido de arma de fuego se escuchó a lo lejos, a la vez que la puerta se abría de golpe, sobresaltando a ambas personas. Andrea reaccionó instintivamente, sacando la varita y atando con cuerdas al recién llegado.

Tomás no supo reaccionar a tiempo, y se encontró en la entrada siendo preso de su compañera. Ella, al percatarse de que era él, corrió a ayudarlo, mientras el hombre reía en voz baja.

- ¡Andy, eres buena! –la felicitó-. Buenos reflejos.

- Lo siento, Tomás –susurró Andrea con voz queda-.

La mujer le sonrió levemente, antes de volver a posar su mirada en la puerta de nuevo. Tomás fue a sentarse junto a Adam, quien mantenía la mirada en el movimiento de su compañera, sin prestar atención a nada que estuviera a su alrededor.

- ¿No han llegado? –le preguntó Tomás-.

Adam negó con la cabeza lentamente. El hombre mayor le observó detenidamente. Tenía unas gruesas ojeras bajo los ojos, la piel más pálida de lo habitual, e incluso, le notaba más delgado.

- Dumbledore me comentó lo que te sucedió en Berna –le dijo suavemente-. ¿Has vuelto a notar algo raro?

- No –suspiró Adam pesadamente-. No me han vuelto a seguir... aún.

Tomás notó que su amigo estaba obsesionándose con el tema, y se acomodó mejor para mirarle a la cara. Tenía que hablar con él. Si seguía con esa cara, acabaría enfermando. Sin embargo, le interrumpió la llegada de otra persona.

- Buenas noches. Veo que aún no habéis llegado todos –saludó Dumbledore sacudiendo su capa de viaje-.

- No sé donde se ha metido Ethan –murmuró Andrea con preocupación-.

- No pasa nada –la tranquilizó el anciano-. Mis invitados aún no han llegado tampoco. Aún es temprano.

Sin embargo, pasados quince minutos, todos parecían preocupados, pues ni Ethan, ni los misteriosos invitados de Dumbledore habían llegado aún.

- ¿Sabes de dónde venía tu hermano, Andrea? –preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación-.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Salimos juntos del Ministerio, pero me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con su casero, y yo quedé a comer con mi esposo. He venido directamente, pero a él debería haberle dado tiempo de sobra para estar ya aquí.

Dumbledore asintió, comprendiendo. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo, hasta que Tomás le interrumpió.

- ¿Y sus invitados, señor? ¿No deberían haber llegado también?

- Sí. Me pregunto si no se habrán encontrado con alguien... –miró por la ventana con expresión tranquila pero el ceño fruncido-. Vamos a buscarlos –dijo de pronto resueltamente-. Andrea, tú haz todo el camino hasta la casa de tu hermano, por si ves algo sospechoso. A cualquier cosa, nos mandas un patronus. Y Tomás y Adam...

Se calló al escuchar un ruido sospechoso en la parte de abajo del edificio. Les miró a todos intencionadamente, y al minuto siguiente los cuatro se encontraban bajando las escaleras con la varita en la mano, y la mirada cautelosa.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se escuchaban los ruidos de una gran pelea, y en las paredes se reflejaban las luces provocadas por varios hechizos. Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, encontraron a los que faltaban, enzarzados en una lucha bastante agresiva.

Andrea no recordaba haber visto nunca a su hermano violento, pero Ethan se movía como un gato, con ágiles saltos, y lanzando varios hechizos a la vez. Su oponente, aunque no estaba a su altura, le prestaba una buena batalla. Sin embargo, antes de que el anciano director pudiera intervenir, Ethan hizo una floritura con la varita, y la de su adversario salió volando hasta sus manos. Después lo empotró contra la pared, apretando su cuello con una de sus gruesas manos.

-Tú no... –murmuraba entre dientes-.

- ¡Ethan, suéltala! –gritó el director llegando hasta ellos y, de un movimiento de muñeca, haciendo que el joven soltara a su oponente, que comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire-.

- ¡Dumbledore! –exclamó el hombre abriendo mucho los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás hasta ese momento. Su hermana le miraba algo incrédula, pero en los ojos de sus otros dos compañeros, brillaba la aceptación por su buen duelo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore le miró seriamente, exigiendo una explicación-. Me encontré con esta mujer pretendiendo entrar en el edificio –se apresuró a explicar-. Me di cuenta que era bruja en cuanto entró, y al ser nosotros los únicos que sabemos de su ubicación, pensé que sería una mortífaga.

Los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia la recién llegada, que se había bajado la capucha revelando que era una mujer. Unos ojos azules le fulminaban furiosamente, y pese a que sus rizos rubios estaban más cortos que la última vez, y su rostro más envejecido, Adam la reconoció al instante.

- ¡Eli! –exclamó dando un paso involuntario hasta ella-.

Después se dio cuenta de quien era mujer, y sus pies se quedaron clavados en el piso.

- ¿Adam? –preguntó ella tras analizarlo unos segundos. Estaba completamente extrañada, y miró a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

- Yo quisiera saber qué tiene que ver ella –se apresuró a preguntar su antiguo amigo-.

Dumbledore cogió del codo a la mujer con gentileza, y se dirigió a los demás con el rostro serio, pero más relajado.

- Señores. Les presento a Elizabeth Duncker. O Elizabeth Williams, como tú la conociste, Adam.

Las expresiones de los otros tres compañeros se cambiaron al instante. Miraban a la mujer con cautela y con el ceño fruncido, y en el caso de Ethan, con más alarma aún que antes.

- Veo que ya les habías explicado, Dumbledore –dijo ella sarcásticamente-.

- Ya, bueno, este no es el mejor lugar para discutir esto. ¿Cuándo llega tu marido?

Elizabeth se irguió a la defensiva, ante la mención de su esposo.

- Bernard no va a venir. Le expliqué la situación, pero ni el ni Gerard se fían. Lo siento, Dumbledore. –vio la expresión del hombre, que por primera vez en tiempos amenazó con perder la paciencia, y se apresuró a añadir-. Eso sí, me mandó de vuelta algo que puede serte de utilidad.

El anciano la miró inquisidoramente, pero cuando ella iba a continuar hablando, la calló con un gesto.

- Vayamos arriba. Aquí no es seguro hablar de este tema.

Le cedió el paso a la mujer, y ella caminó por la escalera irguiéndose dignamente, con un gesto muy parecido al de su hija. Los demás, aunque reticentes, les siguieron. Al llegar al piso, Tomás cerró la puerta, asegurándola, y se puso al lado de Andrea, mirando la escena extrañado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Duncker con las cajas? –preguntó Andrea-.

- Todo –la respondió el director-. Pero si él no está, no sé como vamos a proceder con este asunto.

- Con esto –respondió la esposa del hombre, sacando un objeto pequeño y rectangular-

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ethan hablando por primera vez-.

- Un cassette muggle –respondió Tomás algo maravillado-.

Adam no había abierto la boca desde que había reconocido a su antigua amiga. No paraba de preguntarse qué hacía ella allí, no ya como su antigua compañera de colegio, sino como esposa de un conocido mortífago. No comprendía las razones de Dumbledore, pues él había comenzado a considerar el nombre del alemán como posible cerebro del ataque que había sufrido en Suiza, al igual que el resto de acontecimientos extraños que había habido. ¿Acaso era casualidad que desde que el hombre escapó de prisión, las cosas parecían haberse alterado bastante con referencia a los cuatro de la Orden? No. Adam no creía en las casualidades.

Mientras elucubraba internamente, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la explicación sobre lo que era un cassette, y para qué se usaba.

- ¿Duncker ha grabado un relato con su voz en ese chisme para nosotros? –preguntó Andrea extrañada-.

- Es la única opción, Dumbledore –le dijo Elizabeth al director encogiéndose de hombros-. Aquí Bernard cuenta todo lo que cree que debéis saber. Pero no quiere acercarse. Los que están aquí le consideran culpables, y todos trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. No puedes pretender que no piense que pueden tenderle una trampa entre todos.

- Supongo que el asesino querrá seguir escondido en su guarida –murmuró Andrea con desprecio-.

Dumbledore tuvo que agarrarle el brazo a la mujer para que no alzara la varita contra ella. Suspiró derrotado, y cedió.

- Bien, menos es nada. Por favor, Elizabeth, pon en marchar el reproductor.

- ¿De verdad vamos a escucharlo? –preguntó Tomás incrédulo-. Estamos hablando de Duncker.

- Indiferentemente de lo que le consideréis, él conoce esas cajas mejor que nadie de aquí. Eso ya la sabíais. Sin embargo, yo mismo no contaba con que él preferiría compartir esa información con nosotros.

- Al igual que lo hizo con Voldemort –añadió Ethan con sorna-.

- ¡Mi marido nunca mencionó a nadie más esa información! ¡Era confidencial, y hasta que Dumbledore me lo pidió, a él no se le habría ocurrido divulgarlo por ahí, y menos a ese loco! –exclamó la mujer ya ofendida-.

Dumbledore tuvo que recurrir a la persuasión para conseguir que todos acabaran sentados en los sillones sin pelear. Aún visiblemente enfadada, y cada vez más tentada a dejarlos a todos tirados, Elizabeth sacó un reproductor, metió el cassette en él, y le dio al play.

Inmediatamente, una voz ronca, desconocida para todos, incluso para su propia esposa, y con un inglés forzado comenzó a hablar a través del reproductor.

- Mis saludos. Me llamo Bernard Duncker, y aunque la gente me conoce por otras "hazañas" que se dice que he llevado a cabo –habló con un toque muy cargado de ironía-, lo que principalmente soy, es investigador. La cuestión por la que se pedía mi presencia allí, y que he rehusado, es para hablar de las cajas elementales.

- No sé si sabían que ese es el nombre que le pusimos originalmente en el departamento, pero con los detalles que conocéis, más los que os daré, encontraréis el nombre muy propio. Ahora os relataré todo lo que sé de estos objetos, aunque, desgraciadamente, no puedo revelarlo todo, pues hay partes que desconozco. Hace aproximadamente un año fue cuando comenzamos con la investigación presente. Leonardo Murdock, Edwin Noll y yo mismo hemos trabajado desde hace años codo con codo, los tres a solas. La cuestión llegó cuando estábamos trabajando en otro tema, y un gran terremoto asoló Indonesia dejando miles de muertos. Mi compañero Edwin, un muchacho más joven y más sentimental que nosotros, pensó en voz alta si no fuera posible controlar esos desastres, a lo que el viejo Leonardo respondió que solo sería posible controlando la naturaleza. El error vino cuando surgió la idea de intentarlo. Controlar la naturaleza, tener en nuestro poder el manejo de los elementos naturales, la creación de unas cajas elementales... La idea de convertirnos en dioses era tentadora, y caímos en ella.

Siguió hablando durante veinte minutos sin detenerse. Por fin los cuatro encargados de las cajas supieron cómo se elaboraron estas, contando con detalles que Leonardo Murdock no había conocido. Dumbledore escuchaba con atención, no solo las palabras, sino la voz y todos los detalles no verbales que se percibían a través de la grabación. Ahora, para ellos, Bernard Duncker no era el loco asesino racista anti muggles, sino que únicamente se trataba de un investigador, que había llevado a cabo un experimento que se le había ido de las manos. Y toda información era poca.

- Así pues –concluyó el hombre-. Ya saben el final. Las cuatro cajas fueron separadas, y distinguidas por colores, para poder definir independientemente su poder. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos desatado, ya se estaba empezando a descontrolar. Por eso decidimos pedir ayuda, y oímos hablar de la eficacia de una parte del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, llamada el Departamento de Misterios –Andrea y Ethan se acercaron al reproductor al escuchar el nombre de su lugar de trabajo, cada vez más interesados-. Oímos hablar de los grandes profesionales que trabajaban en él, de las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo allí, y creímos que quizá ellos podrían ayudarnos a encontrar la solución. El propio Edwin fue hasta Inglaterra para entrevistarse con algunos inefables, pero algo ocurrió. No tengo constancia de que llegara a hablar con ninguno, pues estoy seguro de que se habrían puesto en contacto con nosotros. La versión oficial es que falleció en un accidente en el trayecto. Permítanme dudarlo.

- Para ustedes yo no soy más que un vulgar asesino –dijo con desprecio en la voz, y sacándolos a todos de la nebulosa en la que habían estado metidos, recordando entonces quién era el hombre que hablaba a través del cassette-. No voy a perder el tiempo intentando convencerles de lo contrario. Sólo diré mi versión una vez. Simplemente fui un hombre que se encontró con un crimen, en el momento y lugar equivocados. La situación podría haberse resuelto más fácilmente de lo que creía. Cuando todo ocurrió y fui detenido, estaba seguro que en cuanto se hicieran las pruebas científicas adecuadas, saldría a la luz la verdad: que soy inocente y jamás cometí ningún crimen. Pero imagínense mi sorpresa al conocer la noticia de que todas las pruebas me apuntaban, y que mi varita presentaba signos de haber sido utilizada para cuatro asesinatos. Era inaudito, pues en ese momento yo no tuve la oportunidad de desenvainarla. Eso me hizo pensar que no era casualidad el que yo fuera encontrado culpable, y encarcelado, ni que tampoco era casualidad el accidente de Edwin. Al final, sólo quedó como conocedor del experimento un anciano indefenso, que ha tenido que recurrir a la protección de viejos amigos. ¿Quién más sabe de la existencia de esas cajas y le convenía quitarnos de en medio a todos? Eso no lo sé. Pero a raíz de eso, las cajas quedaron desprotegidas, y Quien-Ustedes-Saben, tuvo constancia de su existencia. Quizá alguno de mis colegas lo habló con alguien que no debía, no lo sé. Sólo puedo hablar por mí. Pero el hecho es que Albus Dumbledore llegó a tiempo para protegerlas, y ahora están en sus manos. Sin embargo, Quien-Ustedes-Saben sigue empeñado en obtenerlas. No es ilógico, si se fijan en el poder que ello supondría. Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, es contarles los hechizos que nosotros utilizamos para protegerlas, y que fallaron, a fin de que no cometan ustedes el mismo error.

Cuando terminó la grabación, hubo un silencio prolongado, durante el cual los cuatro protectores se miraron entre ellos nerviosamente, Dumbledore les miraba a ellos pensativo, y Elizabeth esperaba con paciencia.

- Ha sido útil, Elizabeth, no te quepa duda –dijo finalmente el hombre-.

- Sí, no ha estado mal... –murmuró Andrea aún en shock-.

La mujer les miró indiferente.

- Supongo que con esto he ganado tranquilidad para mis hijos, ¿no, director? –dijo sarcásticamente-.

El anciano sonrió genuinamente, sin dudar un segundo.

- Tus hijos siempre van a estar seguros y tranquilos dentro de Hogwarts, colaboraras o no. Pero consideré que también necesitabas un incentivo para ayudarme. Los chicos se están desenvolviendo ellos solos de maravilla. De hecho, creo que han hecho grandes amigos. Pero eso lo sabrás mañana cuando los veas.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa intentando escapar de sus labios. En el fondo no tenía dudas sobre la seguridad de sus hijos, pero la había sorprendido realmente la indirecta del profesor.

- La próxima vez que necesite algo, procure pedírmelo directamente, y no insinuarme tragedias para que acceda más rápido. Algún día, la manipulación psicológica a la que usted somete a todo el mundo, se le volverá en contra.

- Oh, ya ha ocurrido, querida –dijo el hombre sonriendo-.

Elizabeth también sonrió, y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de los demás, saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Eli! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas-.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Adam, quien había estado extrañamente callado durante el encuentro. La expresión de su rostro era extraña, pues juntaba mil emociones como la ansiedad o el nerviosismo. Eli lo sonrió con confianza.

- Ha sido estupendo volver a verte, Adam. Sigues tan horrible como siempre.

Adam sonrió, recordando la broma que se gastaban de adolescentes, y dijo la segunda parte.

- Tú tampoco estás fea del todo.

Ambos se miraron, y rieron, como si volvieran a tener dieciséis años, y se lo estuvieran diciendo en la casa común de Gryffindor, tras una corta separación en las Navidades. Sin embargo, la expresión de Adam pasó a ser de culpabilidad.

- Perdona por el recibimiento tan frío y borde de antes. Supongo que no es el adecuado tras quince años sin vernos.

Elizabeth sonrió tristemente, y negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco he sido cortés. No esperaba encontrar ningún conocido, y me ha descolocado. Supongo que tú has pensado lo mismo.

- En cuanto te vi la cara supe que eras tú –la dijo sonriendo-. No has cambiado casi nada. Sigues tan guapa como siempre.

Ella le volvió a sonreír, con una ternura muy parecida a la de antaño. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a esos años de adolescente, en que un chico empieza a tener constancia de su cuerpo, en que por primera vez una chica hace que le tiemble el pulso. Eso fue Elizabeth Williams para él, su primer amor no correspondido. Ella, consciente de lo que sentía, cada vez que él decía algo que le delataba, le sonreía de esa forma. Una sonrisa que demuestra amistad, pero que pone límites. De aquellos viejos sentimientos, sólo quedaban los recuerdos, ¡pero qué agradable era revivir esa inocencia!

- Me ha gustado ver aquí una cara amable –le reconoció ella con sinceridad-. No están siendo buenos tiempos, y siempre se agradece volver a ver a un amigo.

- A mi también me ha gustado verte –respondió Adam sonriendo-. Del grupo solo mantengo contacto con Dorcas. Los demás, cada uno por un lado, no tenemos relación. Sólo supe de Devlin Whitehorn, que se ha forrado con las escobas Nimbus.

Elizabeth se rió de la información. No todos habían salido mal parados en ese tiempo.

- ¿Te enteraste de lo de Jack? –la preguntó Adam-.

Había sido su mejor amigo en el colegio, y aunque se distanciaron mucho después, él había lamentado muchísimo su muerte hacía seis años. Elizabeth asintió apesadumbrada.

- También supe lo del marido de Dorcas. Estuve a punto de volver para los funerales, pero en esa época había mucho jaleo con mis hijos, y me acabé quedando, como siempre. Por una razón u otra, no he vuelto a Inglaterra hasta ahora.

- Supe que tus hijos están en Hogwarts. Último año, ¿no? –cuando Eli asintió, Adam hizo la pregunta que llevaba tiempo pensando-. ¿No son algo mayores?

La mujer sonrió, entendiendo su pregunta implícita.

- Al poco de llegar a Alemania conocí a Bernard, y en un par de meses ya estaba embarazada. Tuvimos que casarnos apresuradamente, pero nos ha ido bien. Me enamoré enseguida de él, es un hombre maravilloso. Ojalá lo creyeras, y sepas que él no le hizo daño a nadie. En serio, Adam –añadió más seria al ver la expresión de su antiguo amigo-. Si lo conocieras, sé que os caeríais bien.

Adam estuvo a punto de contestarle algo burlón, pero se contuvo. Estaba envalentonado y alegre, porque al oírla mencionar tan amorosamente a su marido, con diecisiete años habría sido doloroso, y en ese no sentía nada, lo que confirmaba la ausencia de dichos sentimientos en el presente. Esa evidencia le hizo asentir con la cabeza y sonreír más ampliamente.

- Tal vez en el futuro –sugirió-.

- Sí –asintió la mujer feliz-.

- ¿Te quedarás en Londres durante las fiestas? –la preguntó con curiosidad-.

Elizabeth asintió vigorosamente.

- No quiero que mis hijos hagan un viaje tan largo innecesariamente. Al fin y al cabo sólo las pasarán conmigo. Mis padres murieron hace años, al igual que mi suegra, y mi suegro está internado en un hospital. Con su padre y su tío en busca y captura, sólo estoy yo, por lo que considero mejor que me traslade yo a que lo hagan ellos.

- Tal vez podría ayudarte con algunas cosas –sugirió el hombre-. Si quieres, claro. Sólo dime dónde te quedas, y yo iré a verte.

- Estoy en el Caldero Chorreante, claro –le dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. Me gustaría que te pasaras.

Adam asintió, contento.

- Lo haré. De todas formas, si vas a buscar a tus hijos mañana, probablemente te vea. Yo pasaré por mi sobrino, que va a clase con ellos. Quizá se hayan hecho amigos.

- Tal vez –le respondió de mejor humor-. Si ves a Dorcas, dala un beso de mi parte. Mañana nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana.

Adam se quedó unos segundos viendo cómo su antigua amiga se alejaba unos metros, y desaparecía por una bocacalle, pasando al lado de un par de borrachos que no parecieron verla. La sensación de encontrarse con una persona que creía que jamás volvería a ver, le producía un calor en el pecho muy emotivo. Sonrió, pensando que seguramente a Dorcas le haría mucha ilusión volver a ver a Eli. En algún momento se lo propondría con cuidado.

- ¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó Tomás al oído-.

Se dio la vuelta, y vio a sus otros tres compañeros detrás de él.

- En que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en Hogwarts.

- Y tanto... –murmuró Andrea pensando en sus años en el colegio-. Todo parecía más fácil...

- Sí...

- ¡Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos! –exclamó Ethan sacándolos de sus pensamientos-. Ahora tenemos unas cajas que cuidar, y después de saber bien el peligro que tienen, tenemos que ponerle más empeño que nunca.

Los otros tres asintieron con el rostro más serio. El recuerdo de una responsabilidad tan peligrosa les revolvía el estómago a todos.

- Esto se complica cada vez más –pensó Andrea en voz alta-. Parece que ningún lugar sea suficientemente seguro.

- Hay lugares inmarcables –pensó Adam en voz alta, pensando en su caja verde escondida en Hogwarts-.

- Sí. Como Gringotts –consideró Tomás hablando consigo mismo-. No creo que nadie pueda acceder a una bóveda de máxima seguridad.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que había revelado a sus demás compañeros la ubicación de su caja marrón sin darse cuenta. Los tres le miraron algo alarmados por el hecho.

- ¿En una bóveda en Gringotts? –preguntó Ethan con interés, pensativo-. La verdad es que no es mala idea.

- Ethan, ya hemos hablado de esto –urgió Andrea golpeando con el codo a su hermano-.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que pienso que es un lugar fantástico. Lástima de no tener una bóveda de máxima seguridad...

- Cora te podría conseguir una –sugirió Tomás sonriendo un poco-. Por un módico precio....

- ¡No intentes sacarme los galeones, amigo! –exclamó Ethan con una carcajada-.

Andrea les miró con el ceño fruncido. Aunque siguieran dentro del cuartel, no le parecía adecuado hablar de las ubicaciones con tanta ligereza. Ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore había sido tajante en eso.

- No debemos confesarnos nada entre nosotros. Dumbledore fue muy claro cuando dijo que ninguno debía saber dónde estaban las otras tres cajas.

- Pero a mi me parece absurdo –la respondió su hermano-. ¿Por qué vamos a ocultarnos las cosas entre nosotros? Los cuatro nos estamos jugando el pellejo.

- Por seguridad, Ethan.

El más joven bufó disconforme, pero, sorprendentemente, Adam, que había estado callado hasta ese momento, salió en defensa de la postura de Andrea.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor que no lo sepamos entre nosotros.

Los otros le miraron entre extrañados y comprensivos. Por un lado era lógico que Adam siguiera a rajatabla las órdenes de Dumbledore, pero por otro, de un tiempo a ese momento, parecía disfrutar especialmente discutiendo con Andrea por todo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi hermana? –preguntó Ethan incrédulo-.

- Claro. De ti y de Tomás me fío, pero ¿quién me dice que ella no me vendería a Voldemort para que me clavaran ramas de bambú bajo las uñas como tortura? –preguntó sonriendo de medio lado-.

Andrea bufó y avanzó para pegarle un guantazo, pero Adam echó a correr por el vestíbulo riéndose. Ethan se unió a las risas, provocando un enfado en su hermana que hizo que la mujer sacara la varita para hacerse respetar. El único que fue ajeno a ese juego tan típico de niños era Tomás, que era quien más conocía a Adam. Había visto su expresión antes de la reunión, mientras escuchaban la cinta, y después de despedirse de esa mujer, y no tenía dudas de que su compañero y amigo estaba bastante preocupado por todos los acontecimientos. Esa intervención en la conversación le había sonado forzada, y es que era típico de Adam recurrir al humor borde para esconder su ansiedad ante algo. Tampoco podía culparlo. ¿Quién no estaría preocupado al tener en su poder algo tan frágil, peligroso y buscado?

OO—OO

Esa misma noche, en Hogwarts todos estaban emocionados por la cercanía de las vacaciones. La mayoría ya tenían hechos los baúles, contando las horas para volver a casa, como era el caso de Lily o Peter. Otros, como James, estaban más perezosos, y preferían tumbarse en el sofá, ya de paso curándose el resfriado causado por una sesión de quidditch pasada por agua, y acabarían haciéndolo en el último momento. Remus, por su parte, no sabía aún qué hacer, y a cada rato volvía loca a la profesora McGonagall. Por un lado, sabía que tenía que ir a casa, aunque sólo fueran unos días. Su padre se encontraba solo, y no contaba especialmente con buena salud, por lo que no soportaba la idea de dejarlo solo en Navidad. El problema es que tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar sola a Rachel en Hogwarts. Si se la pudiese llevar con él, todo sería distinto, pero el director fue inflexible, asegurando que si ella salía del colegio sólo sería para ir al refugio de sus padres y no volver. Su novia se había apresurado a confirmar que se quedaría en Hogwarts, aunque estuviese sola. Y ese era el peligro. Todos volvían a casa por Navidades. Gis se había ofrecido a quedarse, pero sus padres no se lo habían permitido bajo ningún concepto, y Kate sentía demasiada nostalgia del hogar. Aunque James y Sirius le habían dicho a Remus que ellos cuatro podían quedarse, Peter se había negado, pues quería volver a casa con su madre, y la madre de James había escrito casi rogando porque sus hijos volvieran.

Al final, Remus se había encontrado con el dilema de no saber qué hacer. Había escrito a su padre, y él le había respondido que hiciera lo que quisiera, pues él lo comprendía. Por supuesto que lo comprendía, pero precisamente por eso no era capaz de dejarlo solo.

Mientras su amigo se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, otros tres tenían un problema distinto. Apenas faltaban algo más de doce horas para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Sirius, Sadie y Grace estaban encerrados en la biblioteca. Tanto dejar su trabajo, había provocado que aún en esas fechas, apenas hubieran empezado a investigar. Todos estaban muy susceptibles y enfadados por tener que estar en la biblioteca mientras sus amigos se reían en la sala común, comiendo mazapanes y haciendo planes para las vacaciones, por lo que discutían por cualquier cosa, retrasándose en el trabajo, y provocando que tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo, lo que los enfadaba más. En fin, un círculo vicioso.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –murmuró Sirius entre dientes por octava vez. Al menos esta vez se limitó a susurrarlo, y no a exclamarlo, pues hacía veinte minutos la señora Pince estuvo a punto de echarlo-.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de seguir buscando? –le contestó Grace ácidamente-. Bastante tedioso es esto, sin tener que oírte a ti quejándote constantemente-.

- No, si quieres lo celebro. Llevamos aquí cinco horas, y lo único que hemos averiguado sobre Leticia Somnolens, es que era una bruja resentida y amargada, que se dedicaba a joder a todas las que eran más guapas que ella.

- ¡Vaya, que elocuente! Ponlo así, que seguro que nos ponen un Extraordinario –le contestó Grace de forma sarcástica, sin levantar la vista del libro-.

Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido. No es que normalmente tuviera mucha paciencia, pero el estar cinco horas seguidas en ese lugar le estaba crispando los nervios, y parecía que la rubia tuviera una capacidad especial para enfadarlo con ese tono irónico que tanto usaba, y que él tanto odiaba.

- ¿Acaso te sientes identificada con ella? En cualquier momento te sale la verruga en la nariz –la respondió para picarla-.

Grace suspiró, y le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Ella no estaba en su mejor día tampoco. Acababa de venirle el periodo, estaba molesta, incómoda y adolorida, y llevaba cinco horas sentada en la misma postura, con ganas de echárselo a alguien en cara. Por si fuera poco, tenía que soportar esas cinco horas a Sirius, quejándose de que no podía ir a jugar con sus amigos, como si no hubiera pasado del primer curso. Y ahora, cuando intentaba convencerlo de que siguiera buscando con la boca callada, él la tomaba con ella, como siempre.

- ¿Quieres que te diga donde te puedes meter tú la verruga? –le siseó entre dientes, aún intentando contenerse, pues sus hormonas la gritaban que lo abofeteara esa cara de presunción que tenía-.

- ¡Ey, callaos! –susurró Sadie apremiante, cuando Sirius iba a responder con cara de mala uva-. Así no saldremos nunca de aquí. Sirius, ¿te importa ir a buscar el libro "Brujos y hechiceras de los siglo X, XI, y XII, por favor? Quizá por ahí venga algo.

- ¿Y por qué yo?-preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. La discusión había venido tanto por parte de Grace como de él, ¿por qué siempre Sadie se ponía de parte de ella?-.

- Porque te lo he pedido por favor, y tú siempre presumes de caballero –le respondió ella tajante-.

Sirius se levantó murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, y dirigiéndose a la estantería de Historia Mágica Medieval. Una vez allí, comenzó a buscar con mucha lentitud el famoso libro. Ya llevaba diez minutos haciendo un poco el vago, cuando alguien lo llamó.

- ¡Ey, Black!

Por un momento creyó que era alguna de sus compañeras que le había pillado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que quien lo saludaba era un muchacho un año más pequeño que él, llamado Dirk Cresswell. El muchacho, un ravenclaw hijo de muggles, siempre le había caído bastante bien aunque no habían hablado mucho más que para saludarse en seis años.

- ¿Qué tal, Cresswell? –preguntó con desgana. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, pero siempre era mejor eso a andar mirando libros-.

- Bien, bien –respondió el muchacho algo ansioso. Parecía cohibido, como si fuera a hacer algo, pero no se acabara de atrever-. Oye, no quiero ser entrometido –dijo algo titubeante. Sirius lo miró interrogante, animándolo a hablar-. Bueno, verás, tengo un amigo interesado, y me ha pedido...

- Te estás liando –dijo Sirius que no soportaba que la gente se fuera por las ramas- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Nada importante, en realidad –se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho-. Sólo, bueno, hay quien se pregunta si has vuelto a romper con Hagman. Ojo, no por mí, pero hay gente...

- Claro que no –dijo Sirius cortante. Si había alguno interesado, ya podían empezar a desinteresarse-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nada, nada... –parecía que el muchacho quería dejar el tema, y Sirius lo agradeció. Sin embargo, en el último momento Dirk pareció envalentonarse- Es que, no sé, estabas tan cariñoso con Michelle en la fiesta de Slughorn. ¡Oye, no me quejo, la verdad! No pienses que porque ella era mi pareja voy a ofenderme. Lo cierto es que sólo la invité para ver cómo se daba la noche, ya sabes, pero tras oírla hablar diez minutos seguidos, te das cuenta de que no hay premio que merezca tanto la pena...

Sirius se rió, y asintió de acuerdo. Ni loco se metía con una chica tan estúpida teniendo a Kate con él. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que en vez de reír el chiste, debía haberse apresurado a aclarar la situación, pues un ruido les hizo girarse a ambos, y se encontraron a una Grace enfadadísima, que fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada. Un pesado libro estaba a sus pies, pero ella no parecía haberlo notado. Discreta y rápidamente, Dirk salió con los pies en polvorosa, dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

- Oye, lo que has oído... –comenzó a decir Sirius-.

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que he oído! –exclamó Grace luchando por controlar su tono de voz. Afortunadamente, apenas había gente en la biblioteca en ese momento, y Madame Pince estaba sentada en su sitio, bastante lejos de ellos-. ¡Increíble! Es muy típico de tu parte. Quise creer que con Kate era distinto, ¡pero no! Y mira que Remus me aseguró que no hiciste nada. Y yo me lo creí, porque Remus no tenía por qué mentirme, pero es que tú no cambias, ¿verdad? ¡Kate no se merece eso! ¡Y yo tampoco me lo merecía, qué narices!

- ¿De qué narices me hablas tú ahora? –preguntó Sirius mosqueado. Él no le había hecho nada a Kate, y menos a ella-.

- ¡De que la has puesto los cuernos a mi amiga! –exclamó Grace enfadada-.

Sirius bufó al oír cómo elevó la voz, y algunos de los más cercanos se les quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

- Yo no le he puesto los cuernos a Kate. El otro día, en la fiesta, tuve un percance con esa chica, pero no pasó nada porque la paré los pies.

- ¡Sí, claro! Y no se lo has contado a Kate por no incomodarla, ¿no? –ironizó ella-.

- ¡Pues no se lo he contado porque no tiene importancia! Tampoco la he contado lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo en septiembre, y eso no parece molestarte tanto.

Grace se quedó callada unos segundos, asimilando eso. Después, con la voz más aguda, le dijo:

- Eso es diferente.

- ¡Bastante diferente! –susurró Sirius embalado-. Con esta chica no he tenido nada, y contigo ocurrió de todo. ¡Pero no te veo estar deseando contárselo a Kate!

- ¡Por ese entonces no estabas con ella, y ninguno estábamos en condiciones de...!

- ¡Disculpa! ¡Yo no estaba en condiciones! ¡Tú sí! ¿O es que no quieres contarle a tu amiga que abusaste de su novio cuando estaba borracho?

- ¡Yo no abusé de ti, imbécil! ¿Quién fue el que se me tiró encima como un animal? Yo estaba hecha un asco, y sólo quería distraerme... ¡Al fin y al cabo solo sirvió para eso, porque fue patético!

- ¡Otra vez con las mismas palabras hirientes! –murmuró Sirius respirando entrecortadamente-. De nuevo vuelves a usar ese recurso para intentar hacerme sentir una mierda. ¡Igual que aquella vez!

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer si no? ¡Después de esa humillación sólo me quedaba el recurso del pataleo! –le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se maldijo a sí misma. Si esa discusión hubiera tenido lugar otro día, eso no la estaría pasando, pero las malditas hormonas la hacían ser de lágrima más fácil de lo usual-.

- ¿Qué humillación? –preguntó Sirius enfadado y perdido, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a discutir sobre un tema que no habían tocado en dos años-. ¡Me pasé toda la tarde esperándote, preparándolo todo, y cuando llegaste te comportaste de una forma fría y sólo supiste insultarme! Después de ese día no volviste a hablarme si no era para insultarme, ¿y eres tú la humillada?

- ¿Dónde preparaste las cosas? ¿En la boca de Mellisa Spellman? –estalló ella-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius en voz más baja. Eso le había pillado desprevenido. ¿Sabía ella lo de...?-.

- ¡Mellisa Spellman! ¡Os vi en los claustros del vestíbulo, morreándoos como si la vida os fuera en ello! ¡Era mi amiga! ¡Tú sabías cuánto la admiraba yo, y aún así no te importó una mierda!

- Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eso fue mucho después...

- ¡Me sentí humillada, engañada! Sólo te faltó enrollarte con Lily.

Sirius estaba muy perdido, pero la chica parecía un toro desbocado. Claro que recordaba lo de Mellisa Spellman. Fue la primera chica con la que estuvo tras dejarlo con ella, y para su emoción, era dos años mayor que él. Sabía que era amiga de Grace, y por eso le había extrañado que ella lo buscara, pero no se resistió mucho a las insinuaciones de la chica, pues Grace ya llevaba días demostrándole lo mucho que lo despreciaba, y que nunca querría saber nada de él. Sin embargo, no sabía que Grace hubiera sabido de ese rollo sin importancia, y no entendía por qué la importaba tanto a esas alturas.

- Creo que te equivocas mucho, y me parece increíble que quieras justificar lo que dijiste con algo que pasó después.

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! ¡Idiota, imbécil, gilipollas!

- ¿Habéis acabado? –preguntó alguien detrás de Grace con total tranquilidad-.

Se volvieron para ver a Sadie apoyada tranquilamente en una de las estanterías, mirándolos con cansancio, y con la varita en la mano.

- Menos mal que me ha dado por insonorizar el lugar, porque por vuestro tono se habría enterado hasta la gata de Filch, y mañana sólo se hablaría de esto. Me gustaría ver cómo se lo explicaríais a Kate, entonces.

- Sadie, mira... –comenzó Sirius nervioso-.

- No te preocupes, yo no diré nada –dijo desechando la idea con un gesto-. Hace siglos que lo sé, al fin y al cabo. Pero pensé que lo teníais superado.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo esté? –preguntó Grace de mal humor-.

- ¡Oh, disculpa! Será que malinterpreté los gritos... –ironizó Sadie sin perder el buen humor-.

Sirius y Grace bufaron a la vez sin darse cuenta, y al oírlo, ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido y se cruzaron de brazos, ignorándose el uno al otro. Sadie suspiró con cansancio.

- Estupendo... Esto va a traer cola. Va a afectar al grupo de trabajo, ¿verdad?

No esperó la respuesta, aunque los dos chicos estaban demasiado enfadados para dársela. Dirigió una mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca, y con un golpe de varita hizo que todos sus apuntes levitaran hasta ella.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que necesitáis una dosis de realidad –les dijo-.

Grace y Sirius la miraron extrañados, pero ella los ignoró, y solo les hizo caso para ordenarles que la siguieran. Finalmente, aunque los dos no estaban muy seguros, acabaron siguiéndola hasta una clase vacía, donde Sadie les hizo entrar, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Bien. Si esto va a afectar al ritmo de nuestro trabajo, me influye, y si me influye, tengo derecho a intervenir. Por lo tanto, creo que ya es hora de que los dos aprendáis un poco de vuestra propia vida.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres? –pregunto Grace a punto de perder la paciencia-.

- A que ambos tuvisteis una historia hace tiempo, que acabó de cierta forma que ninguno ha podido superar bien, y es porque cada uno cree que fue por un motivo que es falso en las dos versiones. Y si no lo habéis podido superar del todo, eso me pilla en medio, y me niego. Así pues, os voy a mostrar lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

- ¿Tú has bebido? –exclamó Sirius-. Yo paso de eso. ¡Como si necesitase ponerme a hacer balance de mi vida, o alguna gilipollez así! No pienso ver eso.

- ¡Vaya si lo verás! –exclamó Sadie perdiendo la paciencia. Ella intentaba ser prudente. De verdad que lo intentaba, pero a veces se lo ponían tan difícil...-. ¡Si después de verlo, quieres ignorarlo todo, vale! Pero mientras esto afecte a mi nota de Pociones, tú lo verás todo.

Dejó sus libros en la mesa del profesor, y sacó de la mochila su pensadero, y el famoso estuche de moke que llevaba siempre encima. Suerte que había preparado eso de antemano por si acaso. Si hubiera ocurrido de casualidad, no habría sabido cómo armar el puzzle sin que Regulus se viera involucrado. Vio a los dos muchachos reticentes mientras ella volcaba los tres recuerdos a la vez, de forma que se encadenaran entre ellos.

- Vamos, dentro –les dijo con mal humor-.

Parecía que ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a hacerle caso, pero su tono no admitía réplicas. Grace fue la primera en dar el paso y entrar en el recuerdo, y cinco segundos más tarde, Sirius se unió a ella. Sadie los siguió de inmediato.

El recuerdo tenía lugar en el vestíbulo del colegio, y por las ropas de todos, parecía que era primavera o finales del verano. Sirius se vio a sí mismo con sus tres amigos, charlando animadamente. Se fue a acercar a ellos, cuando Sadie le detuvo.

- Lo que quiero que veáis está allí –les susurró apuntando a una esquina del vestíbulo-.

Los dos dirigieron una mirada hacia el lugar, descubriendo a Mulciber que estaba escondido, observando atentamente al grupo.

- ¿Este qué hace?-preguntó Sirius, extrañado-.

Sadie le indicó que le mirara tanto a él como a su yo de quince años. No entendía por qué, pero a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin estaba copiando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sirius, como si quisiera memorizarlos e imitarlos. Grace miró con ojos entornados cómo ella misma llegaba con Lily, y Sirius la guiñaba el ojo discretamente, y cómo Mulciber también intentaba copiar ese gesto, aunque parecía ir costándole. También vio con rabia cómo la misma Mellisa sobre la que habían estado discutiendo, se acercaba a ella, y hablaban entre risas.

- ¿Os ha quedado claro este punto?

- ¿Que este tío es un sádico que se dedica a espiarnos, o que por alguna patética razón le dio por imitarme? –preguntó Sirius con un gesto de repugnancia-.

- Las dos cosas –dijo Sadie respondiendo el gesto-. Ahora, atentos.

Al cambiar el recuerdo, vieron que habían ido hasta un subterráneo, que debían ser las mazmorras, donde Mulciber estaba solo, mirando un frasco con una mezcla de asco y avidez. Tanto a Sirius como a Grace les pareció escuchar el sonido de unos pasos alejándose, pero no prestaron atención, pues era más intrigante preguntarse qué contenía ese frasco en forma de líquido púrpura. Tras una última duda, Mulciber se lo tomó de un trago, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a cambiarse.

Sirius y Grace dieron un paso atrás, pensando que algo había salido mal e iban a ver una asquerosa babosa gigante en el lugar de Mulciber, pero en vez de eso, cuando acabó el proceso, este se había convertido en el hermano gemelo de Sirius Black.

¡¿Qué...?! –exclamaron ambos mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitados-.

El nuevo Sirius se dirigió a un espejo, y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo admirando su nueva imagen. Empezó a imitar de forma bastante cutre las expresiones de Sirius, pero nadie podría haber puesto en duda que era él. Solo le delataba la corbata y el escudo de Slytherin, que al verdadero Sirius parecía ofenderle muchísimo ver sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Gilipollas, quita mi cara de la tuya, asquerosa serpiente! –exclamó enfadado y asqueado-.

Él no entendía por qué Sadie les quería enseñar eso, pero si quería que olvidara su enfado con Grace, lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo había odio hacia el sádico de Mulciber, más del que solía tener normalmente. Por otro lado, Grace comenzaba a sospechar, y las cosas empezaban a tornar un cariz que no la gustaba. Miró a Sadie suplicante, y negó con la cabeza, pero la chica afirmó a su vez, con gesto serio.

- Ahora llegamos al final –dijo Sadie cuando el recuerdo fue cambiando-.

Grace casi no tenía necesidad de mirar. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El falso Sirius y su antigua amiga Mellisa estaban dándose el lote en los soportales, y de fondo se podían ver a ella misma y a Regulus a su lado, mirando la escena y a ella alternativamente. Grace vio la expresión mal disimulada de dolor que tenía en el rostro, y cerró los ojos, recordando exactamente cómo se sintió en ese momento. Por su parte, Sirius se había quedado mudo. Lo que menos se esperaba era esa escena. Mulciber con su cara dándose el lote con Mellisa Spellman ya era bastante asqueroso, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a Grace observando todo. En ese momento supo que cualquiera que hubiera visto eso, no podría haber dudado de lo que ocurría ahí, y la expresión de la que entonces era su novia le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ahora comprendía muchas indirectas de ella, lo que acababa de decir en la biblioteca, y lo peor, comprendía la reacción de ella. Para él había sido inexplicable y caprichosa su actitud, pero ahora le veía mucho sentido. Comprendió lo dolido que se habría sentido él en caso contrario, y que quizá, al igual que ella, también habría recurrido al ataque para ocultar ese dolor.

Habían salido del pensadero, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello. Sirius miró a Grace, esperando encontrarse con su mirada, y que entonces se le ocurriera qué decir, pero ella tenía la vista en el suelo, y no parecía querer levantarla. Sólo pudo ver cómo apretaba sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y lo entendió, pues él sentía ahora su misma furia.

- Bueno, ahora que ya sabéis que aquello no sucedió por culpa de ninguno, haced las paces y volvamos al trabajo –dijo Sadie con naturalidad-.

Los dos la miraron incrédulamente. Sirius no podía concebir que ella no entendiera cómo se podían sentir ellos en ese momento. No era como a quien le dicen que el postre se ha acabado y tiene que coger otro. Les acababa de enseñar que el hecho sobre el que se fundamentaba la ruptura de la primera relación que ambos habían tenido en su vida, era una mentira. Eso destruía muchos esquemas, y volver al trabajo, no era algo que los dos chicos pudieran hacer en ese momento.

- Creo que voy a ir a tumbarme –habló Grace con la voz algo tomada, y sin levantar la mirada del suelo, donde la había dirigido después de fulminar a Sadie-. Me duele un poco el estómago.

- ¡Oh, venga! –exclamó la alemana-. ¿Ahora os vais a poner existencialistas con que os he cambiado el concepto de vuestra vida, o qué?

Grace volvió a levantar los ojos, para mirarla con furia.

- Vete a la mierda, Sadie. –murmuró entre dientes. Fue a coger sus libros, y se marchó de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a Sirius en ningún momento-.

Sadie resopló, pero Sirius la ignoró, pues seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido la rubia.

- ¿Tú también te vas a poner dramático? –le preguntó la chica con sorna-.

- No –respondió convencido-. Voy a pegarle una paliza a Mulciber. Si me disculpas...

No sabía donde podía estar ese troglodita, pero le buscaría hasta encontrarlo, y le dejaría tan desfigurado que hasta su madre se emocionaría del cambio de apariencia. No sabía qué pensar de eso, ni cómo iba a reaccionar con Grace en el futuro, pero lo que necesitaba ahora era descargar esa furia que sentía en su interior. Ya después pensaría qué hacer.

Grace ya estaba camino de la torre Gryffindor cuando se paró en seco. No quería ir allí. Aunque no saliera de la habitación y consiguiera evitar a Sirius, tendría que ver a Kate, lo que indirectamente la recordaría todo de nuevo. Ahora no podía pensar en eso, y sin embargo no podía dejar de ver la imagen del pensadero. Agitó la cabeza con frustración, y tomó una decisión. Se encaminó hacia el sexto piso, apresurándose más de lo necesario, e intentando pensar en cómo actuar a partir de ahora. De momento, esa noche sólo quería estar sola. Aspiró hondo y dio la contraseña, entrando en la torre, y encontrándose a Lily y a James hablando abrazados en el sofá de su sala común.

- ¡Grace! –exclamó su amiga, contenta, saltando por encima de su novio para saludarla-. ¿Por qué has subido? ¿No habíamos quedado en el comedor?

Grace respiró acompasadamente, intentando controlar su expresión, pues no quería decir nada delante de James.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir hoy? –preguntó en voz baja, pues si subía el tono sabía que su voz sonaría rota-.

Esa pregunta hizo que James y Lily se miraran extrañados, sin poder explicarse qué le ocurría a la muchacha.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Se acabó por hoy! No podéis quejaros, si le hago más largo se sale de la página jejeje han ocurrido muchas cosas, y me odiaréis por algunas, lo sé xDD_

_He apartado a James del equipo... y he sido buena! Cualquiera que le buscara un buen castigo, sabría que se merece que le expulsen por todo el año, pero no pude hacerle tanto daño :( Creo que tanto James como Sirius se merecen un buen castigos por ser unos capullos integrales. Odio a Snape y odio que consigan que me de pena, porque el acoso escolar debería estar prohibido y penado, porque se puede causar un gran daño psicológico en la persona, y no es para tomar a risa... por eso odio a Snape, porque habiéndolo sufrido, lo permite y lo incentiva con sus alumnos cuando es profesor, y eso es imperdonable..._

_En fin, después mi discurso ético, sigamos. Peleé a James y Lily, porque ella, como persona decente que es, no podía perdonar algo así tan fácilmente, y además tiene su orgullo, claro! La respuesta a por qué Kate no se enfadó, la da ella misma: ya se ha resignado jejeje además, no olvidemos que ella no es tan responsable y con tanto carácter como Lily :P Ya reconcilié a Jeff y Nicole, aunque no ha quedado del todo claro. La mi pobre, está enferma y no ha quedado del todo romántico, pero no me digáis que no es original, ¿eh? Jajajaja he metido un poco de Derek, que llevaba tiempo sin aparecer... le voy a acabar cogiendo cariño, leches! Jejeje _

_Y lo de las cajas... ya sabemos qué tenía relación el padre de Sadie y Jeff con ellas. Al final todos están relacionados con todos. Él, como investigador, fue uno de los que las creó, y ya ha dejado ver su versión de que quizás le encarcelaron para quitársele de en medio... por eso os digo que no es del todo como el caso de Sirius. Aquí no se debió a que no quisieran investigar más, sino que a alguien le convenía que él estuviera en prisión... ¡Y claro! Ya llegamos al tema que os interesa a la mayoría: Sirius y Grace. Ya saben todo lo que ocurrió, y ha tenido que ser tras otra de sus monumentales broncas, ¿cómo no? Ahora nos quedan ver sus reacciones... Me odiáis, lo se jejeje_

_El próximo capítulo ya serán las vacaciones de Navidad, así que les veremos a todos en casa, que hay que conocer a sus familias. Claro está, también están las reacciones de Grace y Sirius, y alguna otra cosa más, como cierta misión que tiene Snape con Voldemort... ¿Os acordáis? :P _

_Bueno, sé que he tardado, pero me he matado escribiendo algo, asi que creo que es justo que me digaís qué os parece, ¿sí? (pone cara de corderito degollado)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo, esperemos que antes que después ;) _

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	27. Nochebuena blanca

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Queréis matarme? ¡Sé que no, venga! Es que estoy con exámenes (que por cierto, voy aprobando :P), trabajos y un largo etcétera que viene a componer toda mi vida jejeje. Que sepáis que he escrito siempre que he podido, o sino preguntarle a mi beta (Cin I love you!), que no he parado! Pero no podía escribir todo el tiempo que quería, y luego este capítulo es largo y complicado, por lo que necesitaba pensar mucho mientras iba escribiendo. Espero que os guste._

_Respondo enseguida reviews anónimos y empezamos:_

_Angelina: ¡Hola wapa! Me alegro que te guste mi historia, y espero leer tu opinión más veces. Disculpa la tardanza, pero es que no puedo retrasar mi vida jejeje un besazo enorme!;)_

_Xime: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por dejar review! A veces comprendo que cuesta, y más si son capítulos largos, porque ya te has cansado leyendo jeje pero me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado lo suficiente para dejarme constancia :P No me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo habías dicho que no funcionaba el video... que raro! En fin, lo cierto es que tampoco era muy bueno. Quería hacer otro, pero de momento tengo que aparcarlo porque el programa de realizar montajes de videos no me funciona correctamente y tengo que encontrar otro que sí. Cuando lo consiga avisaré. ¡Gracias por decírmelo!;) No te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir esta historia, me gusta demasiado :P aunque tarde mucho, no la consideres abandonada nunca!! Un besazo!;)_

_Lili: ¡Mi chilena! ¿Qué tal todo preciosa? Espero que ya hayas acabado y todo haya ido genial ¡Justo estoy empezado yo ahora con los agobios! Jejeje Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo también esta vez! Gracias infinitamente por tus palabras, consigues que me sienta muy bien!;) La pelea de James y Lily no podía durar tanto jejeje solo era para que tengan formas de conocerse lo bueno y lo malo entre ellos, y adquieran una relación de verdad, y no de típicos adolescentes hormonados como yo digo jejeje lo de ellos es especial, y así se tiene que ver :P (un secreto: yo también quiero un James jejejeje). Jeff y Nicole ya están juntos de nuevo, aunque de forma original, claro jejeje en este capítulo hay bastante de ellos, creo que me estoy aficionando :D Y veo que ha triunfado la venganza de Gis jejeje ella siempre lo hace todo a lo grande :P Sadie es un personaje distinto al que yo también adoro, pero a veces odio jejeje les dijo la verdad de una forma muy directa y sin nada de tacto, es para matarle! Lo de esos tres... es complicado cuando hay un triángulo amoroso, pues siempre alguien acaba con el corazón dañado de una forma u otra, y eso duele, claro. Lo de quien filtró la información de las cajas no puedo decirlo... porque ya te estoy contando el final, sino! Jejeje tendrás que esperar!;) espero que te guste este capítulo también!! Un besazo enorme!!;)_

_Muy bien, se acabó. Ahora a disfrutar (eso espero) de la historia. Ya sabéis que nada que reconozcáis me pertenece, sino a una mujer mucho más forrada que yo, pero que se sigue negando a contar la historia de Lily y James... en fin, tendréis que conformaros con mi patética versión :P_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"._

**Capítulo 27: Nochebuena blanca.**

El ruido del viento lo despertó. Hacía tiempo que James Potter no tenía un despertar tan extraño. Por un lado, era el más feliz en mucho tiempo, con Lily abrazada a él, dándole calor y rociándole con su maravilloso olor, pero por otro era el más frustrante. No sabía cómo iba a deshacerse del abrazo de su novia sin despertarla, y mucho menos sin que notara la reacción de su cuerpo por tenerla tan cerca.

El viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte, y James temió que hubiera una ventisca que les dificultara la salida de Hogwarts. Ese día comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad, o lo haría cuando amaneciera. El cielo se veía muy oscuro aún, aunque James no podía saber si era porque aún era de noche o por el mal tiempo. Rindiéndose ante el hecho de que ya no iba a poder moverse, alargó la mano hasta que tocó su varita con la punta de los dedos y la cogió como pudo. Murmuró un hechizo, y unas hebras salieron de su varita, formando números.

Las seis y veinte de la mañana. No tardaría en amanecer, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse tan pronto. Se acomodó como pudo, sin poder cambiar la postura y respirando dificultosamente por el peso de Lily sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse de nuevo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que dejó de intentarlo. Ahora que estaba despierto, el ruido de la ventisca no le dejaba relajarse. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra, por lo que pudo observar el rostro de Lily, durmiendo plácidamente sobre él. Alargó una mano temerosamente, y enredó la punta de sus dedos con los cabellos pelirrojos de su novia.

Esa noche había tenido que romper su regla no escrita de no dejar que Lily entrara a su cuarto. Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho en contra de ello ahora que ella era su novia, pero tampoco le hubiera quedado otra opción. No sabían qué le había pasado a Grace, ni habían conseguido sonsacárselo, pero la muchacha, tras hablar escuetamente con Lily, le había pedido que la dejara sola el resto de la noche. Tras dudarlo un rato, la pelirroja recogió su pijama y la aseguró a su amiga que tendría su habitación durante toda la noche. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la habitación de James, y le comunicó, no preguntó, que esa noche la pasaría allí.

James al principio no sabía qué pensar, pero después lo tomó como una oportunidad perfecta para sacarle beneficio. Claro que no contó con que Lily se pasaría toda la noche hablando sobre las mil y una cosas que le podían haber pasado a Grace Sandler, y que solo se acercaría a él para darle el beso de buenas noches, ajena a todo el complot de seducción que él había preparado.

Un trueno hizo eco en la habitación, y Lily se sobresaltó en sueños. James, ante la imposibilidad de hacer mucho más a esas horas y condiciones, apretó su abrazo, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Si él no podía dormir, al menos velaría los sueños de su Lily.

OO—OO

En la habitación de Lily, Grace estaba sentada junto a la ventana, observando cómo la nieve teñía de blanco los terrenos del castillo. Apenas había dormido esa noche, pues su mente se empeñaba en repasar todos y cada uno de los desplantes que le había hecho a Sirius durante dos años.

Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, ahora que todo se había dado la vuelta. Había sido más fácil ser la herida e inocente, y poder insultarlo y pensar lo peor de él en el papel de víctima. Sin embargo, ella no había sido víctima. Vio algo que era difícil de dudar, pero que no era cierto. Sin embargo, ella sí que se había dedicado a hacerle daño a Sirius. La mayoría de las veces eran tonterías. Palabras rencorosas que él la devolvía, y eso no era lo malo. Podía vivir con ello, pues él también se desquitaba con esas discusiones. Pero siempre lo había odiado pensando que todo lo había comenzado él, que la había utilizado y roto el corazón. Pero, ¿quién le había roto el corazón a quién?

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le había dedicado con la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. "¿Pensabas que aguantaría mucho tiempo con alguien como tú? ¿Quién puede tomarte en serio a ti? Sólo eres para pasar una temporada. No me importas, me da igual lo que hagas... Nunca pensé en tener nada serio contigo en un futuro. ¿Con alguien a quien ni su familia quiere? ¡No me hagas reír!". Sabía que había dado en el clavo. Mencionar a su familia era tocar la yaga con el dedo, y conscientemente ella lo había hecho. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarla? Después de todo, él sí había tenido explicación para lo que ella vio, pero ella no la tenía para su reacción. Hablarle de su familia había sido llegar demasiado lejos.

Ahora la cuestión era, que ella ya no podía seguir odiándolo. El recuerdo de ese acontecimiento en particular la había servido para mantener a raya sus sentimientos. El rencor mató los sentimientos más dulces que tenía hacia él, pero no era estúpida. Sabía que desde su acercamiento, ese desliz de hacía tres meses, sus barreras se habían bajado, y habían aflorado ciertos... sentimientos. No había podido volver a mirar con tranquilidad cuando Sirius besaba a Kate, y no concebía la idea de aceptar propuestas de ningún otro chico. Sin embargo, lo había mantenido a raya con el recuerdo de lo que Sirius la hizo. Ahora que había descubierto que no había hecho nada, no estaba segura de poder mantener apartado todo lo que la bullía por dentro.

Dobló las piernas, entumecidas de estar toda la noche en la misma posición, y completamente frías por llevar solo el camisón de Lily, que la quedaba pequeño. Su mejor amiga, como siempre, la más comprensiva. Sólo necesitó saber que no quería aún hablar de lo ocurrido, y no sólo la dejó quedarse en la torre, sino que la cedió su cuarto. No sabía el favor que la había hecho, pues Grace aún no acertaba a decidir cómo iba a reaccionar después de eso con Sirius.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él con ella? Esa era otra pregunta que no dejaba de rondarla por la cabeza. Cualquier reacción sabía que sería justa, pero conociéndose a sí misma también sabía que, aunque lo mereciera, su orgullo no iba a dejar que él la faltara al respeto.

Resopló negando con la cabeza, y creando un vaho delante de su boca. Puede que ese fuese el inicio de otra guerra peor entre ellos dos. Y esa guerra ya la tenía perdida de antemano.

OO—OO

Horas después, todo el mundo estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas, pues el tren salía en media hora. La habitación de los chicos estaba inusitadamente en orden, dado que todo lo que normalmente estaba por los suelos, ahora ocupaba el interior de los baúles de todos ellos.

- ¿Al final vas a casa, Moony? –preguntó Peter al ver que Remus estaba cerrando su baúl-.

Este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Dumbledore me ha dado un permiso para volver antes, así que pasaré Nochebuena y Navidad con mi padre, y me vendré a celebrar el Año Nuevo con Rachel.

- ¡Genial! Así tu padre te ve.

Remus asintió, sonriendo. Era un alivio poder hacerlo, pues no soportaba dejar a Rachel sola todas las vacaciones, pero tampoco el no ir a ver a su padre. Serían las primeras navidades que pasarían tras la muerte de su madre el enero anterior, y su padre aún no conseguía habituarse a vivir solo.

- ¿Qué dice Rachel? –le preguntó Jeff mientras se ponía el abrigo-.

- Ella insistía en que me fuera a casa todas las vacaciones, pero sé que no quería quedarse sola aunque no lo diga.

- Pues problema resuelto –intervino Sirius con una leve sonrisa-.

Su amigo lo miró un poco extrañado. Había estado toda la mañana más callado que de costumbre, y su sonrisa no era la de siempre. Pero cuando Remus le había preguntado si le ocurría algo, Sirius se había reído, le había dado un capón y le había dicho que dejara de leer novelas de misterio.

- Voy a despedirme de Rachel antes de irnos –les dijo-.

- Ya te llevamos nosotros el baúl, tranquilo –contestó Sirius cargando el suyo escaleras abajo-.

Quería bajar temprano a la Sala Común a ver si así veía a Grace. La noche anterior se había perdido la cena por ir a darle su especial recado a Mulciber, y cuando llegó no la vio ni a ella ni a James y Lily. Pero esa mañana sí, cuando bajara hablaría con ella. Aún no sabía qué iba a decirla, pero, bueno, algo tenía qué decir, ¿no?

OO—OO

Remus bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y salió apresuradamente por el retrato. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el tercer piso, entrando en la zona no usada del castillo, y llamando a la puerta de la habitación donde se ocultaba su novia.

Llamó, e impaciente, ella abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, aunque pudo observar el brillo de sus ojos antes de que se abrazara a su cuello. Remus la arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Deberías haber preguntado quién era antes de abrir –la regañó-.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de él.

- ¿Quién iba a ser? ¿Algún Slytherin malvado que hubiera descubierto mi posición? No son tan listos –rió-.

Remus frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que a veces fuera tan confiada. La influencia de Gisele no era buena.

- ¿Te vas ya? –le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.

Remus compuso una triste sonrisa y asintió.

- El tren sale en media hora.

Rachel le sonrió un segundo antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó Remus con inseguridad-.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Estaré bien. Tú vete, y dale un beso a tu padre de mi parte –le dijo con mucha jovialidad.

- Serán sólo unos días. Ni una semana. –la susurró contra sus cabellos rizados-.

Rachel asintió, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Suspiró fuerte y apretó más el abrazo.

- Estaré bien –Remus la miró titubeante y se echó a reír divertida-. ¡En serio! Vamos, vete.

Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y lo empujó a la puerta. Remus reaccionó sonriendo, y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla una vez más, pero ella estaba muy pendiente de algo que había en la mesilla de noche. Él salió por la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. De repente la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Rachel, con una sonrisa algo triste, y una expresión de abandono.

Remus sintió que se le movía el corazón de sitio, y ella le echó las manos al cuello con absoluta ternura. Le miró de nuevo, con ojos vidriosos, y le besó en los labios con un suspiro. Remus la abrazó por la cintura e intensificó el beso, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio del pasillo. Cuando Rachel le empujó contra la pared, y sintió la lengua de ella en su boca, Remus se echó a reír y la apartó tiernamente.

- Si sigues así esto pasará a mayores, y yo perderé el tren –la avisó-.

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa, y le acarició el pelo, enrollando la pequeña coleta que él tenía en sus dedos.

- Lo siento. Sólo quería despedirme como es debido –le dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que no lo sentía-.

- Sólo unos días –la repitió, pegando su frente a la de ella-.

- Lo sé... No me hagas caso. Es que me pongo sentimental y... –dejó la frase inconclusa y se mordió el labio. Después agitó la cabeza como si eso le costara mucho, y le empujó un poco-. Márchate ya. La semana que viene nos vemos.

- Vale...

Comenzó a andar muy lentamente. No quería irse, pero sabía que si se quedaba también se sentiría culpable. Para animarlo, Rachel le dio un ligero beso de nuevo, cuidándose de no volver a profundizarlo.

- Te quiero...

Tras las palabras más bonitas que podía oír de su novia, Remus se marchó con bastante prisa, pues podía perder los carruajes que lo llevarían a Hogsmeade.

OO—OO

En el vestíbulo, la gente iba y venía con sus baúles y las jaulas de sus lechuzas de un lado para otro. El bullicio era inmenso, y parecía que todo el colegio se hallaba allí. Entre la multitud, Sadie encontró a Regulus, que miraba con especial atención algo delante de él.

- ¿Qué miras? –le preguntó sobresaltándolo-.

Regulus pegó un bote, y se giró fulminándola con la mirada, pero su gesto se relajó cuando vio que era ella. La sonrió como saludo, y después se encogió de hombros. Sadie siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se encontró con Grace sentada en las escaleras, medio oculta, y con expresión abatida. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Grace? –la preguntó Regulus mirando de nuevo a la rubia-.

Sadie frunció más el ceño. No la gustaba cuando él mencionaba a la chica, era algo que la enfadaba un poco.

- Supongo que mal de amores atrasado –murmuró sin darle mucha importancia-.

Regulus la miró confuso, dudando de si había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Con que vas a casa por Navidad, ¿eh? –le preguntó ella cambiando radicalmente de tema-.

- Sí, claro. Si falto en estas fiestas mi madre no me lo perdonaría. Es la época de las fiestas de familias puras.

- ¡Qué divertido! –exclamó ella irónicamente-. Al menos tú no compras la túnica de gala para sólo una vez.

Él se rió dándole la razón. Después miró su baúl y a Lord metida en una jaula, y preguntó:

- ¿Tú cómo vas a casa?

- En tren –le respondió Sadie con obviedad-.

- Pensé que irías de otro modo –comentó Regulus algo extrañado-. De aquí a Alemania...

- Nos quedamos en Londres estas Navidades. Mi madre pensó que sería más cómodo para nosotros, puesto que sólo está ella. Mi padre y mi tío, por razones obvias, no estarán.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. Después, para matar el incómodo silencio que se había formado, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a coger los carruajes ahora o...?

- Estoy esperando a mi hermano –le dijo con indiferencia-. Ha ido a buscar a su novia a la enfermería, pero supongo que estarán al llegar.

- ¿Está mal ella?

- Ha estado ingresada con fiebre –le respondió-. Ahora Madame Pomfrey debe estarla envolviendo en cien mil prendas para que no coja frío –se rió levemente, rodando los ojos-.

- Lo siento –murmuró Regulus con una leve sonrisa-.

- No lo sientas. Ya está bien, y así Jeff ha aprovechado que estaba medio inconsciente para conseguir volver con ella. Me ha salido más listo de lo que creía...

Volvió a reírse otra vez, y Regulus la secundó. Sadie se había burlado tantas veces de su hermano, para que el muchacho se sintiera suficientemente cómodo riéndose de él junto a ella.

- ¿No son esos tus amigos? –preguntó Sadie divisando al grupo de Slytherins que la ponían particularmente nerviosa-.

- Sí... Bueno, yo me voy –la sonrió ampliamente-. Espero que escribas.

- Sé un caballero y escríbeme tú antes –lo retó, sacándole la lengua-.

Regulus se rió y le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras tiraba de su baúl hacia su grupo de amigos. Un segundo después, una fuerza invisible le impidió el paso, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño y Sadie lo mirara extrañada.

- ¿Te olvidas de algo? –le preguntó viéndolo detenerse-.

Regulus bufó.

- Sólo que parece que tengo mala suerte... –murmuró entre dientes-.

Sadie le miró extrañada, hasta que un segundo después cayó en la cuenta y ambos alzaron la mirada. Encima de ellos, como una broma sin mucha gracia, había un muérdago mágico.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... –murmuró medio divertida, medio asqueada-.

Regulus la miró algo exasperado, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la ironía.

- Esta vez no me las harás pagar, ¿no? –preguntó Sadie con diversión-.

- Prometido –respondió su amigo solemnemente-.

La chica sonrió con confianza, y dio un paso hacia él. Como Regulus parecía no saber qué hacer, decidió ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Alzó los brazos, y le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, por la altura de las mejillas, igual que la vez anterior, pero sin el mismo ánimo.

Algo titubeante, acercó su rostro al de su amigo, y cuando estaban a unos centímetros, Regulus se adelantó, terminando con la distancia. No era un beso de verdad, lleno de pasión, pero tampoco era como la vez anterior, que fue plagado de asqueo. Esta vez se demoraron más al separarse, y fue ella la que se tuvo que apartar. Miró a su amigo, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y se rió de su expresión alelada.

- Menuda cara se te ha quedado –se burló-.

Regulus abrió los ojos algo azorado y bastante confundido. Titubeó un par de veces, para gracia de Sadie, hasta que recuperó su expresión.

- Bueno, ya me iba –murmuró sonriéndola como siempre, a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas-. Te escribiré.

Sadie le vio alejarse con paso inseguro, y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. No sabía qué importancia le daban los chicos a los besos. Siempre se quedaban con la misma expresión de tontos. Sin embargo, inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta, ahora esperaba con más ansias la carta de Regulus.

OO—OO

La sirena había sonado ya dos veces, y la locomotora echaba humo. El tren estaba a punto de salir, y Peter y Grace aún no llegaban. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Kate y Gis ya habían cargado sus baúles en un compartimento, y los esperaban fuera del tren extrañados.

- ¿Te dijo Peter dónde iba? –le preguntó Remus a Sirius por tercera vez-.

Este se encogió de hombros algo exasperado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Moony. Salió antes que yo.

Él había estado en la Sala Común hasta el último momento, en que Kate y Gis bajaron con sus baúles casi rodando por las escaleras. Indirectamente, les preguntó por las demás, y supo que Grace ni siquiera había dormido en la torre Gryffindor. Desde ese momento comprendió que si ella iba a jugar al escondite, él no iba a seguirle el juego. De todas formas, tras pensarlo largo y tendido, había decidido que para él no cambiaría gran cosa ese descubrimiento. Sólo que sería más amable con ella en el futuro, como esperaba que ella lo fuera con él. Simplemente.

- ¡Wormtail! ¡Por poco te quedas en tierra! –gritó James cuando vislumbró a su amigo entre el último grupo que había bajado de los carruajes-.

Peter sonrió, mientras se despedía de Mary, que caminaba a su lado. Cuando llegó hacia ellos, el tren dio el último silbato anunciando su salida.

- La estaba ayudando con su baúl –les dijo risueñamente-.

- ¡Qué caballero! –exclamó James irónicamente-. Venga, sube que esto arranca.

En ese último grupo, Lily también vio a Grace, y la hizo un gesto indicándola que se acercara, haciendo que Kate y Sirius miraran a quien saludaba. Para sorpresa de las chicas y enfado de Sirius, la rubia les saludó con un gesto vago e indicó mediante señas que se verían más tarde. El chico frunció más el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Dónde están Sadie y Jeff? –preguntó Kate cuando estuvieron todos sentados en el compartimento-.

- Se fueron con Nicole y los amigos de ella. Creo que por fin Sadie se ha decidido a socializar más con la gente –la respondió Gis entre risas-.

- ¿No se tomarán a mal que estén ellos? –preguntó Lily algo preocupada-. Al fin y al cabo, para los demás siguen siendo los hijos de un asesino...

- Dudo que les hagan nada, Lily –la tranquilizó su novio con una sonrisa divertida-. Jeff parece haberse integrado bien con ese grupo, y ninguno se atrevería a discutir con Sadie.

- Si no quiere acabar con un buen maleficio –añadió Gis riéndose-.

- ¡Hablando de maleficios! –exclamó Peter entre risas-. ¿Sabéis qué he visto al venir aquí?

Sus amigos lo miraron expectantes al verlo tan divertido. Sin embargo, Peter quiso crear más expectación. Sirius, que estaba a su lado mirando por la ventanilla con gesto aburrido, le dio una colleja, y el chico le fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar.

- A Mulciber. Al parecer ha pasado la noche en la enfermería, con pústulas por todo el cuerpo, cuernos de venado, lengua de serpiente y ojos de sapo –James, Remus y Gis se rieron ante la descripción, y Sirius compuso una sonrisa divertida ante el recuerdo de cómo le había dejado la noche anterior-. Me dijo Mary que no saben quién se lo ha hecho. Al parecer iba por un pasillo tan tranquilo cuando sintió que le atacaban, pero no logró ver a nadie.

- Hummm... qué extraño –murmuró Kate de forma intencional mientras miraba a James significativamente-.

Remus, Gis y Peter se echaron a reír más fuerte al ver la cara de confusión de este.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de culpable? –preguntó, conteniendo la risa-.

Sirius siguió mirando por la ventana, donde el paraje se alejaba cada vez más de Hogwarts, y no dijo nada. Sin embargo, tenía los labios en una fina línea intentando no reírse a carcajadas.

- No, pero ¿quién tiene costumbre de atacar Slytherins y es particularmente bueno en Transformaciones? –le preguntó divertida-.

James se echó a reír jactancioso por reconocer que era el mejor en Transformaciones, pero pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo coartada –afirmó orgulloso-.

Lily rodó los ojos suspirando.

- Desgraciadamente es cierto. Tengo que dar fe de que ayer estuvo todo el día conmigo.

- Momentos pasionales, ya me entendéis –añadió James guiñando un ojo, y ganándose un golpe de su novia en el brazo.

Nadie se había fijado en Sirius, que aún ausente y más serio de lo acostumbrado, sonreía divertido de no sólo haberse vengado, sino también de que esta vez no le hubieran pillado.

OO—OO

En otro compartimento en la parte delantera del tren, Grace se había sentado junto a su compañera de equipo, Sarah y el resto de sus amigos. Cuando le pidió asilo político, la muchacha pareció saber al instante que algo no iba bien con Grace, y que no quería hablar de ello, pues la dejó quedarse con ellos pero no la obligó a participar en la conversación, y evitó que los demás la molestaran.

El grupo se había sentido algo cohibido por la presencia de ella, reticentes a actuar como siempre delante de alguien ajeno a ellos. Pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que la rubia no le hacía caso a nadie. Se había sentado al lado de la ventana, y observaba cómo las montañas iban dando paso a la llanura, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las conversaciones que había alrededor de ella. Sarah sólo la molestó una vez: cuando a la hora de la comida la mujer del carrito paró en el compartimento. Grace no se había dado cuenta de nada, y tras comprar algo ligero para comer, volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana, y se perdió en su mundo de nuevo.

En algún momento Josh intentó hablar con ella, extrañado por su actitud tan huraña, pero o Sarah lo interrumpía, o se encontraba con un muro que era como hablarle a una pared. Y no es que Grace quisiese ser grosera. Es que sus pensamientos la tenían bastante ocupada. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, lo que ella consideró que significaba que estaba pensando en el tema más de lo que debía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en cada momento que ella había dicho una frase cargada de rencor, y se avergonzaba. Lo único que tenía claro, es que antes de comportarse como si no hubiese sucedido nada, necesitaba pasar un tiempo sin ver a Sirius. Había sido una suerte que eso ocurriera justo antes de las vacaciones, pues le daba la oportunidad perfecta. De todas formas, necesitaba asegurarse de evitarlo hasta que llegara a casa. Aún no se sentía capaz de dar la cara.

OO—OO

Ya estaba entrada la tarde, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y por ella entró una aburrida Sadie.

- ¡Miren quien se ha dignado a venir a despedirse! –exclamó James irónicamente-.

Los demás la saludaron con alegría, cada vez más entusiastas a medida que se acercaban a Londres, y Sadie dirigió su mirada inconscientemente hacia Sirius. Ya no la miraba con furia como la noche anterior, sino que estaba tan risueño como los demás. De hecho, hacía rato que Sirius había dejado de pensar en Grace y todo lo relacionado con ella, y disfrutaba de una buena competición contra Gisele al ajedrez mágico.

- Si os ve Jeff, viene corriendo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus-.

- ¿Tú no estabas con él? –preguntó Kate a la vez que le daba un manotazo a Gis por intentar hacer trampa-.

- Sí, pero ya me cansé. He hecho mi buena acción de Navidad: he aguantado medio día a mi hermano, con su novia y los 'peque-amiguitos' de ella. Pero tras pasarme cinco horas oyendo hablar de quidditch sin parar, mi cerebro pedía un poco de conversación inteligente.

- ¿Estaban hablando de quidditch? –preguntó James interesado, mientras se apartaba de Lily, sobre cuyo hombro había estado apoyado-. ¿Qué decían? ¿De la liga? ¿Te han dicho cómo quedó anoche el Puddlemere? Esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo de leer El Profeta...

- James, cálmate. Cuando te pones tan hiperactivo no puedo contigo –le regañó su novia empujándole del hombro para que se volviera a sentar-.

Sadie sonrió un poco, divertida por la expresión de James, y le contó lo que había oído. Tras unos minutos en que James festejó la victoria, por fin se relajó, y la partida de ajedrez concluyó con una victoria aplastante de Sirius.

- Contigo no puedo –murmuró Gisele chasqueando la lengua-.

- Gis, a ti te gano hasta yo que no sé jugar –comentó Peter divertido, y apartándose a tiempo para que la chica no le diera una patada-.

La latina le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, y después se giró hacia Sadie como si hubiera recordado algo de vital importancia.

- ¡Por cierto, Sadie! ¡Antes te vi!

La muchacha la miró extrañada, preguntándose a qué se referiría, e intentando descifrar su pícara sonrisa.

- Qué bien... ¿dónde me viste?

- En el vestíbulo –dijo ella con tono pedante-.

Sadie cayó entonces en lo que se refería su amiga, y la miró algo extrañada por su buen humor. Instintivamente miró a Sirius, que estaba tan interesado como los demás, y se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

- Pues si me viste podías haber venido a saludar –la dijo con obviedad-.

- ¡Oh! No quería molestar –exclamó Gis riéndose-.

- No molestabas, créeme –la respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

Gis no contestó, pero la miró divertida. La atención de los demás se disipó enseguida, y Sadie se dedicó a observar al resto de sus compañeros. Apartó la mirada de James y Lily enseguida. Desde la discusión que habían tenido días atrás, la pareja parecía pegada con pegamento. Sirius y Peter parecían estar en otro mundo, los dos mirando por la ventana sin hablar, y Remus tenía toda la pinta de estar quedándose dormido. Lo más curioso era que Gis y Kate hablaban en voz muy baja y de vez en cuando sonreían divertidas mientras la miraban. Antes de que preguntara qué decían, Gis la volvió a mirar, y exclamó sin molestarse en bajar la voz:

- Es que no sabía que te llevabas tan bien con el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

El aludido, como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo, pareció despertarse de golpe y se giró.

- ¿Qué pasa con Regulus? –preguntó extrañado-.

Sadie pudo decir que le había sorprendido ese interés por su amigo, pero la expresión de Sirius no decía nada más. La pareció escuchar un sonido como de una ventosa despegándose cuando James y Lily se separaron y la miraron. Incluso Remus pareció despejarse un poco.

- Que Sadie se lleva muy bien con él –contestó Gis muy divertida-.

- Sí, es amigo mío –comentó la chica con total tranquilidad-.

Hubo un pequeño receso de silencio, en el que nadie sabía qué decir, y todos estaban más o menos pendientes de la reacción de Sirius. Este había fruncido el ceño, mirando a la chica y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Si quieres mi opinión, dudo que sea recomendable para nadie una amistad con alguien como Regulus. Claro, si es verdad lo que nos dijiste el otro día y estás en contra de la limpieza de sangre.

Irónicamente, Sadie se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. No porque la hubiera sorprendido, sino porque no sabía cómo rebatirlo de forma que ellos la entendieran. La daba igual lo que creyera Regulus, o incluso si se dedicaba activamente a matar muggles. Habían acabado con su odio hacia esa gente en el mismo momento en que destruyeron la vida de su padre siendo inocente. Ella simplemente era amiga de Regulus porque él se había acercado a ella cuando pocos lo hacían, al igual que habían hecho ellos.

- Verás, Sirius –dijo cuidando muy bien cada palabra que pronunciaba-. El caso es que siempre he sido muy independiente a la hora de escoger a mis amigos. Y ya que yo no hablo de tus relaciones, te agradecería que tú no te metieras con quién me llevo o dejo de llevar.

Había dicho intencionadamente las palabras "hablar" y "relaciones", y Sirius, que no era tonto, lo captó a la primera. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Kate, y decidió que las amistades de Sadie no le merecían la pena en absoluto. Se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar por la ventana cómo Londres se iba acercando cada vez más.

Su novia miró a la chica interrogante, pero Sadie compuso de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa y estridente que tanta grima les daba, y volvió a hablar con Gis.

OO—OO

El tren fue aminorando la marcha, mientras los chicos ya se habían puestos las ropas muggles, y habían ido recogiendo los equipajes. De pronto el compartimento se hizo muy pequeño para los ocho, que se apretujaban unos contra otros para salir antes al pasillo, y medio volcaban los baúles con las prisas.

El primero en asomar la cabeza al andén fue Peter, que se detuvo buscando con la mirada a su madre. Detrás de él, Sirius le dio un empujón apresurándolo para que se apartara, y bajó del tren, para después ayudar a Kate con su baúl.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó alguien desde la estación-.

El muchacho se volvió, olvidando que tenía a su novia cogida de la mano, y ella se tuvo que agarrar a James para no perder el equilibrio. Una personita pequeña, que aparentaba unos doce o trece años, se lanzó sobre Sirius antes de que él tuviera tiempo de ver más que una cabellera negra azabache. Sin embargo, él ya sabía quien era, pues usó toda su fuerza para alzar en brazos a la niña, y darle una vuelta por el aire.

- ¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Kate fingiendo enfadarse, pero dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida-.

Sirius se detuvo, y la niña sonrió alegre, pero sin dar muestras de querer separarse de él.

- Denise me ha echado de menos más a mí –exclamó él burlonamente, mientras la niña lo abrazaba con fuerza-.

- ¿Y a mí no? –preguntó Kate más seria, fingiendo haberse ofendido de verdad-.

Su hermana se rió, y saltó de los brazos de Sirius para abrazarla a ella con fuerza. Kate intentó cogerla en brazos, pero ya no podía con ella. Denise se la parecía mucho. Al igual que la había ocurrido a ella, la niña aparentaba ser mayor que los diez años que tenía, y presumía del mismo cabello negro azabache y de los mismos ojos aguamarina que su hermana mayor. La única diferencia física que había entre Kate y Denise era que la pequeña llevaba el pelo largo, a la altura de los hombros, recogido ese día hacia atrás con una diadema de color rojo, al igual que su vestido, mientras que Kate siempre lo había llevado corto.

Inmediatamente soltó a su hermana para saludar a Gisele, que la sonreía contenta. Al resto, aunque apenas les había visto alguna vez, también les saludó con entusiasmo. El carácter de Denise, por el contrario, era completamente opuesto al de Kate. Mientras que su hermana mayor era tímida y reservada, la pequeña era extrovertida y dicharachera. No se avergonzaba en ninguna situación, por lo que no dudó en volver a tirarse sobre Sirius rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo con este? Yo soy sangre de tu sangre –exclamó Kate intentando pinchar a la niña-.

- ¡Es mi futuro novio! –exclamó la niña ganándose las risas de todos-.

Pareció quedarse algo confusa por la reacción divertida de los demás, porque miró a Sirius interrogante. Este cortó su carcajada, pero una divertida sonrisa siguió impresa en su rostro.

- Siento que te enteres así, Kate, pero es cierto –dijo solemnemente, contentando a la niña que volvió a sonreír ampliamente-.

- Sabía que me traicionarías tarde o temprano, ¡pero con mi hermana! –exclamó Kate llevándose una mano al pecho de forma dramática-.

- ¡Pero aún tienes tiempo! –anunció la niña como si su hermana tuviera toda la suerte del mundo-. Hemos quedado que hasta que yo sea mayor de edad, te lo dejo.

- Sí –añadió Sirius afirmando con la cabeza con entusiasmo-. Nuestro plan es casarnos en cuanto cumpla los diecisiete.

- ¡Que suerte tengo! –dijo Kate como si se lo estuviera contando a Gis solamente-. Aún tengo siete años para disfrutar hasta que me sustituyan.

- Menos tienen otras –la respondió su amiga buscando el lado positivo-.

Se echaron todos a reír divertidos. Lily concretamente tenía que esconder su cara en el hombro de James para no resultar demasiado evidente. La niña se veía absolutamente convencida, mientras apretaba el cuello de Sirius que no paraba de hacer el payaso.

- Eso sí, cielo, no te cases en estos siete años, porque bastante cara me va a salir la otra boda –exclamó una voz un poco apartada-.

La madre de Kate había estado observado divertida toda la escena, y negaba con la cabeza mientras se reía suavemente. Las dos hijas se parecían notablemente a ella, pese a que los ojos los habían sacado de su abuelo. Natalie Hagman les miró a todos con una amplia sonrisa, que flaqueó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Sadie. Sin embargo, Kate la quitó cualquier idea de la cabeza con un cariñoso abrazo. La mujer por fin apartó la mirada de la alemana para estrechar en sus brazos a su hija mayor, al tiempo que posaba un tierno beso en su cabeza.

- Os veo muy bien a todos –les dijo con una sonrisa que la respondieron-. Aún me acuerdo cuando estabais en primero.

- Llegaron a casa con más ganas que este año –dijo Tomás Mendes apareciendo detrás suyo junto a su esposa Cora-.

- Se hacen mayores irremediablemente –dijo su mujer, apretujando a Gis en un abrazo que sólo correspondió a medias-.

En ese ambiente distendido, una figura pasó detrás de ellos procurando pasar desapercibida, pues había visto a sus padres buscarla por la otra punta. Sin embargo, Lily sí se percató de su presencia y se apartó del lado de James para cogerla del brazo.

- ¿No te pensabas despedir? –la reprochó a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido. Aún se sentía molesta por el abandono en el tren-.

- Es que mis padres están ahí, Lils. Tengo prisa –se excusó la muchacha vagamente-.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

Grace esquivó su mirada incómoda, y vio cómo su madre la localizaba y agitaba la mano para hacerse ver. Al ver su reticencia, Lily la zarandeó del brazo, molesta.

- ¡Yo te lo cuento todo! Y tú llevas rara desde ayer. Ya te di tiempo, ahora dime qué pasa.

Grace suspiró hondo, consciente de que era cierto. Sin embargo, aquello era muy largo para contarlo en apenas unos segundos.

- Ahora no te lo puedo contar. Es una larga historia. ¿Quedamos mañana en el Callejón Diagon? Aún tengo que hacer algunas compras para Navidad.

Lily se lo pensó un poco. Nunca había ido al Callejón Diagon más que para comprar los libros, y no estaba segura que en tiempos de guerra fuese lo más aconsejable, pero Grace sí iba de seguido, por lo que no parecía haber problema.

- A las cinco en el Caldero Chorreante.

Todo lo que obtuvo de Grace fue una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que la rubia se apresurara a llegar al lugar donde la esperaban sus padres.

- ¡Lily! Ven, que te presento a mi tío. Ya verás, es un tío estupendo –exclamó James tirando de ella-.

Enseguida la chica dejó de pensar en su amiga, y siguió a su novio que pasaba de largo donde Kate, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Gis hablaban con los padres de ellas, y la guió hacia donde Sadie, Jeff y Nicole hablaban con dos adultos. Él era de mediana estatura, poco más alto que ellos, corpulento y con el pelo oscuro, un poco rizado y largo. Ella era una mujer de rizos rubios y ojos azules. Su tez era tan blanca como la de Lily, exceptuando las molestas pecas. Ambos parecían rondar los treinta y tantos, aún bastante jóvenes. Sin embargo, Lily pudo observar cómo ella abrazaba maternalmente a Jeff.

- ¡James! ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido. Al tenerlo de frente, Lily pudo observar ciertas similitudes con su novio, el cual sonrió alegremente-.

- Estaba buscando a mi novia. Quería presentártela.

Con la mano que aún entrelazada con la de ella, la echó hacia delante para destacarla, y Lily sonrió dulcemente. El hombre, en principio algo asombrado, la sonrió ampliamente y la tendió una mano.

- Soy Adam Potter, el tío de James.

Lily asintió. Claro que sabía quién era. El miembro de esa organización de la que había hablado James: la Orden del Fénix. Le sonrió más ampliamente. Así que ese era el hombre que tenía que enfrentarse a los deseos de todo el grupo por ingresar. Tenía que demostrar su seriedad si quería que la tomara en serio.

- Lily Evans.

Adam le estrechó la mano sonriendo, y miró a su sobrino chistosamente.

- Es demasiado guapa para ti. ¿Qué clase de hechizo le has echado?

La sonrisa de James decayó un poco, pero pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily, orgulloso, y exclamó:

- Perdona tío, pero te equivocas. Lily está loquita por mí. ¿A que sí, Lily?

- No seas creído –le murmuró ella con una risita en voz baja-.

- ¿Ella? ¿No es la famosa pelirroja que has tenido todo el día en la boca todos estos años?

Lily miró a James complacida, y él, lejos de avergonzarse, apretó más el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros con afecto y le guiñó un ojo.

A su lado, Elizabeth tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía tiempo que no asomaba en su expresión.

- Así que tú eres Nicole –dijo evaluando a la que por fin había conseguido haber sacado del caparazón a su hijo-. Jeff me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. ¿Juegas con Sadie en el equipo, no?

La aludida pareció salir de su concentración cuando escuchó su nombre, y miró a su madre y a la novia de su hermano alternativamente.

- Es buscadora, como Emil –respondió escuetamente-. ¿Y quién es este? –preguntó señalando a Adam, que hablaba con James y Lily alegremente-.

- Es un amigo mío del colegio. Adam, estos son mis hijos.

El hombre se giró cuando su vieja amiga le dio un toque en el hombro, y sonrió encantadoramente. Jeff le devolvió la sonrisa, y Sadie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué veníais juntos? –preguntó, mirando ceñuda a su madre-.

La molestaba sobremanera que su padre tuviera que estar escondido, mientras que su madre se dedicaba a pasear por ahí con viejos compañeros de estudios, cuya sonrisa no parecía irse con nada.

- Ayer nos volvimos a ver de casualidad después de tantos años y, hablando, le comenté que vendría a por vosotros. Como él tenía que venir a buscar a su sobrino, se ofreció a acompañarme –la explicó su madre-.

- No es bueno andar solo por las calles en los tiempos que corren –añadió Adam amablemente-.

Sadie no pareció conforme con la respuesta, pero antes de que hablara de nuevo, James exclamó alegremente:

- ¿Os conocíais? ¡Qué fuerte! El mundo es pequeño.

- Nosotros somos amigos –aclaró Lily con una sonrisa-.

Elizabeth sonrió más ante esa declaración, y miró a Sadie y Jeff con cariño. La primera aún tenía una expresión huraña, mientras que el segundo le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Sadie quien quería alejar a su madre de todo hombre que no fuera su padre-.

- Cierto, ya va siendo hora –coincidió su madre-. Bueno... ¿cómo...?

Para estupefacción de Sadie, su madre se giró hacia el hombre, que le entregó una llave de latón.

- Utiliza las palabras que te dije con tres vueltas a la derecha. Y cuida de no perderla, es la única forma de entrar en la casa –dijo el hombre en voz baja-.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sadie más enfadada-.

Su madre la sonrió, fingiendo no darse cuenta del humor de su hija.

- Adam muy amablemente nos deja quedarnos en su apartamento estas Navidades. Lo cierto es que era muy triste quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, y así todo es más hogareño, a la par que seguro.

- ¿Nos quedamos con él? –preguntó la chica controlando su tono de voz, pero abriendo mucho los ojos-.

- No, no –aclaró Adam sonriendo alegremente-. Yo pasaré las Navidades en casa de mi hermano. El apartamento es sólo para vosotros.

- ¡Así me gusta! –exclamó James encantando, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su tío-. ¡Tengo que vigilarte de cerca, así que es bueno que vengas a casa!

Sadie pareció más conforme con esa respuesta, y tomó su baúl dispuesta a marcharse.

- Gracias de nuevo, Adam. No olvidaré tu ayuda –le dijo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro-.

- ¿Para qué estamos los amigos, Eli? –contestó él jocosamente-.

La mujer se rió en voz baja, y se giró a sus hijos.

- ¿Tus padres aún no han llegado, querida? –la preguntó a Nicole amablemente-.

- No se preocupe, mi madre siempre llega tarde –contestó Nicole restándole importancia con un vago gesto de una mano-. Váyanse sin problemas.

- Bien. Pues en caso de que quieras visitarnos estas Navidades, el apartamento está en Hampstead Rd, en el número 7.

- Sé donde es –afirmó la muchacha con una sonrisa-. Queda cerca de aquí.

La mujer sonrió, y se inclinó para darle dos besos de manera familiar. Sadie la saludó con la mano levemente, y empujó su baúl adelantándose. Cohibido, Jeff se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla, y siguió a su madre y su hermana, después de despedirse de sus amigos. Nicole sonrió algo cortada, y se despidió del resto con un gesto, apartándose.

- ¿Nos vamos nosotros, James? Tu padre sólo me ha dejado venir a buscarte por qué él tenía una reunión importante, pero si se entera que tardamos mucho, puede pensar que estoy tratando de meterte en una secta.

James se rió a carcajadas, y asintió animado. Se dio la vuelta, y gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Padfood!

El aludido, y todos los que le rodeaban se giraron alarmados. Lo cierto es que James debería considerar que no es buena idea lanzar un alarido en tiempos de guerra, pues más de un padre había sacado su varita por instinto. Sin embargo, el muchacho no pareció darse cuenta, pues le hizo un gesto a su amigo.

- ¡Que nos piramos! –gritó de nuevo-.

Gisele y sus padres se separaron del resto tras despedirse, y los demás comenzaron a andar hacia ellos, aún hablando animados. Cuando llegaron, la señora Hagman tomó a Denise de los brazos de Sirius, con las correspondientes quejas, y la hizo darle la mano a su lado. Les sonrió a todos, y saludó cortésmente al tío de James.

- Ya sabes, cielo, el día de Navidad vente a comer a casa si puedes –le dijo a Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Si no, ya sabes que el 26 es el cumpleaños de Kate y tienes que venir.

- Un día u otro iré –contestó Sirius con una tranquilidad y un respeto inusitado-. Tengo que ir a visitar a mi futura esposa.

Denise asintió firmemente, mientras se reía, y tras darle Kate un corto beso a su novio, se marcharon. Mientras tanto, Adam ya había saludado a Remus y Peter, a los que conocía después de varias visitas a lo largo de siete años.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Aún no me libro de ti? –bromeó, palmeando la espalda del muchacho-.

El chico se rió, negando con la cabeza.

- Por un año más gorronearé en Navidades, que mi madre postiza hace muy buenos postres.

Adam asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. ¿Necesitáis que os lleve a algún lado? –les preguntó a los otros tres-.

- No, gracias. Yo voy sólo hasta Totteham. Ya me sé el camino de memoria –respondió Remus educadamente-.

Adam se giro hacia Lily interrogante, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Sirius gritó.

- ¡Mira, Peter! ¡Resulta que no te habían abandonado!

Agarró bruscamente a su amigo del brazo, y le giró el cuello para que viera cómo su madre se acercaba apresuradamente. La señora Pettigrew era una mujer bajita y algo rechoncha, al igual que su hijo, con el pelo rubio pajizo peinado en rulos, y que vestía un elegante abrigo floreado.

- ¡Padfood, joder, que me haces daño! –se quejó el muchacho, llevándose una mano al cuello. La lesión aún le dolía un poco-.

Su madre, que había escuchando a su hijo, miró duramente a Sirius, quien compuso una sonrisa de niño bueno que la mujer no se creyó. Después se detuvo delante de su hijo, y le miró severa, pero con una sonrisa adivinándose en su rostro.

- Peter, vámonos, que tengo recados que hacer.

Paseó levemente la mirada por los amigos de su hijo, ignorándolos tanto a ellos como al adulto que los acompañaba. Sólo prestó atención a uno de ellos.

- Remus, querido, ¿qué tal estás?

- Muy bien, señora Pettigrew –contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa-. Espero que todo la vaya bien.

- Muy bien hijo, muchísimas gracias –contestó ella sonriendo algo más-. Peter, recoge tus cosas.

Les hizo a los demás un gesto de cabeza, y se marchó delante de un Peter que se despidió torpemente, mientras intentaba darle alcance. Los demás se quedaron algo impresionados por el trato de la mujer, pero enseguida se repusieron.

- ¿He de llevarte a algún sitio, Lily? –preguntó Adam para romper el hielo-.

- Seguro que mi padre está esperándome ya. Él prefiere quedarse en la parte muggle de la estación, se siente más cómodo.

Al cruzar la barrera, Lily no tardó en dar con su padre, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ella tiró un poco de James, animándolo a acompañarla a presentarse, pero él rehusó.

- Mejor cuando también esté tu madre –sugirió con un nudo en la garganta-.

Si había alguien que le iba a tener manía sin conocerle, James estaba seguro que era el padre de Lily. Preferiría tener la oportunidad de ganarse a su madre antes, para así tener una aliada. Lily lo entendió y se echó a reír divertida.

- Gallina –le susurró contra sus labios, para después darle un ligero beso-. Escríbeme esta misma noche.

- Sabes que lo haré –la contestó con una sonrisa sugerente-.

Lily se despidió de los demás, y corrió hacia su padre que la estrechó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que miraba hacia James con el ceño fruncido.

OO—OO

El traslador los llevó hasta una villa de Derbyshire donde se encontraba su casa. Grace miró por encima de su hombro a los dos aurores que habían acompañado a sus padres a buscarla, y sintió el tirón de la mano de su madre. Rápidamente atravesaron los pocos metros que quedaban hasta donde comenzaba la gran finca que rodeaba su casa. El primer auror se adelantó, y comprobó que la seguridad de la entrada estaba correctamente, antes de cederle el paso a su padre, que activó en voz baja la cerradura. Ni siquiera los aurores sabían la contraseña.

Grace esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, y ella y su madre entraron rápidamente, con los aurores vigilando cada movimiento del viento. Se moría por preguntar qué le había ocurrido a su padre en el brazo, que tenía inmovilizado contra su pecho, pero en ningún momento la dejaron tiempo para respirar hasta que entraron a la mansión, y aseguraron las entradas.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, cariño! –exclamó su madre abrazándola cuando por fin respiraron tranquilos-.

Grace respondió vagamente al abrazo de su madre, mirando a su padre por encima de su hombro. El hombre la sonreía alegre, pero a ella la pareció notar una seriedad en sus ojos que antes no estaba.

- ¿Qué tal va el curso? –la preguntó como queriendo distraerla-.

- De momento bien –respondió ella con una sonrisa algo fingida-. Se irá complicando a medida que se acerque junio.

- Vamos al salón para que descanses –la apresuró su madre con una gran sonrisa-.

A Grace la sonaba raro que estuvieran tan felices cuando hacía unos minutos parecían a punto de estallar de la tensión. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta del enorme salón, todo encajó en su cabeza.

- ¡Sorpresa! –gritaron la quincena de personas que estaban dentro-.

Allí estaba toda la familia: abuelos, tíos, primos... Aquello parecía una gran reunión familiar, sólo que hacía años que no las hacían. Grace les miró confusa, y fue incapaz de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, a riesgo de parecer grosera. Lo cierto es que no la apetecía ningún tipo de fiesta en ese momento, ni siquiera estar con más de dos personas. Si hubiera sido por ella habría subido a su cuarto, y habría pasado sola el resto de la tarde. Sin embargo, sus padres parecían haber pensado que aquello le haría ilusión.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sus dos abuelas luchaban por acaparar su atención. Su abuela paterna había venido desde Grecia, y sus tíos, que vivían en Francia, también estaban allí. Les saludó a todos, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Se acercó a su madre discretamente, que estaba hablando con dos de sus tías, y la apartó un poco para preguntarla:

- ¿Y esto?

La mujer la sonrió ampliamente.

- Pensamos que te haría ilusión una fiesta de bienvenida.

Sin embargo, ella pudo notar cómo su mirada se dirigía inconscientemente hacia su padre. Lo comprendió en el acto. Christopher Sandler era un hombre acostumbrado a tenerlo todo fácil en la vida, y su hija era consciente de que siempre había disfrutado mucho de ser protagonista en las fiestas de la aristocracia mágica. El hecho de verse casi expulsado de ese círculo social, había afectado muchísimo al hombre, uniéndolo a la preocupación de verse constantemente perseguidos y amenazados.

Aún podía recordar cómo hacía dos años había comenzado todo. Fue en la fiesta de Navidad, que cada año realizaba una familia distinta. Ese año los anfitriones habían sido los Lestrange, y Grace se sentía particularmente incómoda. Hacía apenas un mes que había ocurrido todo lo de Sirius, y su interés principal estaba en demostrar lo feliz que estaba, e intentar divertirse lo máximo con el mayor número de chicos posible, y ya de paso que él lo viera. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que muchas familias comenzaban a marcharse incómodas, y la pilló de sorpresa lo que los anfitriones consideraron la "guinda del pastel". Habían secuestrado a un muggle, un pobre hombre de más o menos la edad de sus padres, y empezaron a torturarlo por diversión. Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Grace vio a su padre intervenir con una valentía digna de un Gryffindor, pese a ser Slytherin.

No era intención de su padre ser grosero ni enemistarse con ningún miembro de alguna familia importante, pero actuó por instinto, y dejó claras sus pretensiones pro-muggles. A partir de entonces, toda la familia fue excluida de esas celebraciones, y Christopher, como hombre acostumbrado a medirse según sus posesiones y amistades, comenzó a sentirse más y más frustrado. Grace supo en ese momento que esa fiesta era más para su padre que para ella. Por eso suspiró, decidida a intentar apaciguar su propio humor, por el bien de él.

- Mamá... ¿qué le ha pasado a papá en el brazo? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin-.

La mirada de Cassandra Sandler se entristeció, y la dirigió furtivamente a su marido.

- Verás, cielo, no debes alterarte por ese tipo de cosas... –se detuvo ante la mirada de su hija, que indicaba que la muchacha empezaba a hacer lo contrario que ella quería-. La otra tarde, tu padre había quedado con unos socios, y sufrió un pequeño ataque. No fue nada, allí estaban los aurores. Todo se quedó en un susto.

- ¿Mortífagos? –preguntó alarmada-.

- Cariño, tienes que entender que con los tiempos que corren todos estamos en peligro. No fue nada, te lo garantizo. Cada vez que salimos de casa tenemos a Kingsley y Frank que nos acompañan, y nos han dado un método para contactar con ellos cuando nos quedamos aquí por si ocurre algo. No te va a pasar nada, así que no tengas miedo.

Grace negó suavemente. Ella no tenía miedo por sí misma. Sabía que ella estaba completamente a salvo en Hogwarts. Pero sus padres... Llegaban noticias de muertos y desaparecidos constantemente, incluso hacía unos meses habían encontrado a un auror muerto. El ser tan experto en defensa no lo había salvado, ¿cómo podía asegurarse que esos dos aurores, que encima parecían tan jóvenes, no podían fallar?

Su mirada se dirigió a su padre, que conversaba con sus abuelos y tíos con alegría, y se fijó en su brazo inmovilizado. Un peso más se unió a su estómago. Esto sólo le provocaba más desazón del que ya tenía por el tema de Sirius. Notó que un brazo la rodeaba el hombro, y sonrió un poco al ver a su madre. Había olvidado que estaba con ella.

- ¿Qué te ronda la mente? Ya estabas rara antes de ver a los aurores y el brazo de papá.

Grace la miró algo extrañada. Su madre se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Las madres lo sabemos todo –la susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No importa. Si no te sientes cómoda, puedes irte a tu cuarto. Yo inventaré una excusa.

Grace sonrió más animada, y se dirigió sin premura hacia la puerta. Puede que para el resto del mundo Cassandra Sandler sólo fuera una mujer bastante pija y coleccionista de cosas caras, pero a ella nadie la conocía mejor. Y ese sentimiento era reconfortante.

OO—OO

Al entrar a su casa, Gis se dejó caer en el sofá de la pequeña salita, y suspiró mirando alrededor. En Hogwarts estaba increíblemente a gusto, pero una parte de ella extrañaba su humilde hogar, con la decoración algo anticuada de su madre, y el olor a tabaco procedente de su padre.

- ¡Gis, no dejes tu baúl en la entrada! ¡Súbelo a tu cuarto! –le gritó su madre desde la pequeña entrada, donde estaba secando los abrigos de la nieve que habían cogido por el camino-.

- ¡Ya lo haré luego, ahora déjame descansar un poco, mamá! –gritó estirando el cuello para intentar tener contacto visual con ella-.

Su padre, que pasó por su lado mientras releía unos correos, la revolvió el pelo, consiguiendo un quejido de ella.

- No le respondas así a tu madre –la regañó-.

Gis bufó, pero no hizo caso. Siguió tumbada, con los pies sobre la mesa y la vista fija en el techo.

- Gisele, por favor, échame una mano –murmuró su madre unos minutos después con un suspiro-. Tengo que hacer la cena, terminar de limpiar la sala, y encima hoy me toca turno de noche. Sube tu baúl.

- ¿Tienes hoy turno de noche, Cora? –la preguntó su marido asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. Su mujer asintió, y él compuso una mueca de confusión-. Pero, ¿con quién se quedará Gisele? Tengo... algo que hacer...

Gis, que en ese momento arrastraba el baúl con parsimonia, no pudo fingir más que no escuchaba la conversación.

- ¿Tienes misión, papá? ¿De qué va?

Tomás le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a si hija, y suspiró mirando de nuevo a su esposa.

- Debemos acordarnos de silenciar mejor las puertas cuando hablemos de según qué cosas.

- ¡Vamos! –exclamó Gis con impaciencia-. Este verano he conocido a varios de vuestros compañeros, es lógico que sepa cosas de la Orden. ¡Y también conocí a Anthony de esa forma!

Pese a que la mayoría de las cosas las sabía por él, no lo dijo, no fuera que su padre quisiera cortar su fuente de información.

- Y por eso me arrepiento tanto... –murmuró su padre entre dientes, como siempre que el nombre del chico salía en la conversación-.

- ¡Tomás! –exclamó Cora viéndose venir la parrafada de su marido contra el pobre muchacho. Después recordó algo, y se volvió hacia su hija sonriente-. Por cierto, cariño, quería preguntarte qué te parece si uno de estos días invitamos a cenar a los Bones a casa. Ya sabes, Anthony, sus padres y sus hermanos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron a la vez Gis y su padre, cada uno en un tono diferente-.

Cora miró a su hija, extrañada de la sorpresa y censura que había visto en su rostro.

- Creí que habías dicho que el chico te gustaba –la dijo buscando comprenderla-.

- Sí, y me gusta –respondió Gis encogiéndose de hombros-. Quiero decir, está bien, es simpático, besa bien y todo eso. Pero de ahí a ponernos a juntar a las familias...

- Pues dijiste que era tu novio, así que le he tratado como tal.

- Mamá –suspiró exasperada por la falta de comprensión de su madre-. Dije lo de que somos novios, porque es una forma de llamarlo. Estamos saliendo, y eso lo decimos para aclarar que es algo exclusivo entre nosotros. Pero vamos, que yo no tengo planes de casarme... ¡nunca! –exclamó para que a su madre la quedara claro lo último-.

Su madre se echó a reír divertida. Su hija la recordaba tanto a ella misma a su edad.

- Eso lo dices ahora...

- ¡Cora, deja a la niña! –exclamó Tomás con el ceño fruncido-. Es muy joven para comprometerse a nada. Dentro de quince o veinte años hablaremos. Y hablando de besos, Gisele, déjame explicarte la cantidad de enfermedades contagiosas que se transmiten por la saliva...

OO—OO

Cuando la puerta del local se cerró, Kate inspiró hondo, llegando hacia ella los olores concentrados de las hierbas medicinales que su madre vendía en la tienda. Escuchó a Denise corretear por el lugar, completamente familiarizada con él, como lo estaba ella a su edad. Se quitó la bufanda, y colgó el abrigo en el perchero, mientras saludaba a Chelsie, la ayudante de su madre.

- Solo será una hora, cielo –la dijo su madre desde una estantería donde estaba colocando varios frascos de color azul claro-. Organizo un poco esto, y nos vamos. Chelsea, no te importa hacer hoy el inventario, ¿verdad? Denise quería una escoba de carreras, así que pasaré a comprársela ahora. Tú te encargas de distraerla, ¿de acuerdo, Kate?

Ella se volvió hacia su madre con expresión confusa.

- Mamá, sabes que el primer año, Denise no puede llevarla, ¿no?

- Claro que lo sé, cariño. Pero faltan nueve meses hasta que empiece a Hogwarts, y no puedo aguantar mucho más sus quejas. Al menos hasta entonces la tendré contenta. Ya lidiaremos con ese problema en septiembre.

Kate bufó algo incrédula.

- Si tú lo dices...

Natalie se echó a reír con diversión.

- La verdad es que tú me saliste muy tranquila. No sé por qué pensé que con Denise iba a tener la misma suerte.

- Las pequeñas vienen dando fuerte –afirmó Chelsea divertida, mientras observaba a la más joven moviendo los tarros de sitio, mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensativa, copiando el gesto de su madre-.

En ese momento se escuchó la campana de la puerta, y todas se callaron expectantes. Era un buen augurio cuando llegaban clientes en esa época, pero lo cierto es que siempre que ese sonido repiqueteaba en la estancia, todo se tensaba, casi con la idea de que algún mortífago fuera a entrar en la tienda. Era el temor de todos los comercios, y más especialmente en el callejón Diagon, donde ya habían ocurrido varios ataques. Sin embargo, cuando la madre de Kate se inclinó para observar al recién llegado, una sonrisa amable se estampó en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! –se apresuró a bajar de la escalerilla donde se apoyaba, y le hizo un gesto a Kate para que se acercara-. Cariño, ¿te importa seguir colocando los tarros? Haz que coincida la inicial de la etiqueta con la del número de estantería.

Kate agarró con fuerza la caja donde estaban los tarros, y con su varita los hizo volar a su lado mientras subía por las escaleras. De fondo escuchó hablar a su madre con el cliente, pero no le prestó la menor atención. También se escuchaba la risa de Denise, a la que Chelsea la estaba murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a oír.

- Hola –dijo una voz debajo suyo-.

Le reconoció al instante, y estuvo a punto de trastabillar de la sorpresa. sin embargo, el recién llegado sujetó la escalera a tiempo, y Kate se sostuvo agarrándose a las baldas de la estantería. No esperaba encontrarse a Derek justo en la tienda de su madre, pero él no parecía tan sorprendido, pues la saludaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre. La llamaba poderosamente la atención que, pese a la fama de orgulloso que tenía, siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa, pese a que la mayoría de las veces, la última vez que habían hablado ella había sido descortés.

Le devolvió la sonrisa titubeante, y después de haber sido educada siguió ordenando los frascos. Derek no hizo más intento por hablarla, y a los pocos minutos olvidó su presencia.

- Tú debes de ser Derek, ¿no es así? –dijo su madre llegando hasta el mostrador con una anciana mujer-. Tu abuela me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Capitán de quidditch, ¿no es así?

- Sí, soy el capitán de Ravenclaw. Me eligieron este curso –contestó Derek con un tono educado que Kate no le había oído nunca, y que suponía, guardaba para los adultos-.

- ¡Yo también voy a ser capitana de quidditch! –escuchó exclamar a Denise, que había ido corriendo hacia allí-.

Kate se bajó con cuidado de la escalerilla, y se dirigió a la trastienda a depositar la caja vacía. Al volver, la conversación seguía fluyendo, y todos se reían por algo que había dicho su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Conoces a Kate? –preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, mientras la hacía gestos para que fuera a tu lado-. Vais al mismo curso, ¿no?

- Sí, nos hemos visto –respondió Derek con una sonrisa divertida que Kate no pudo más que corresponder-. Pero no damos muchas clases juntos, porque ella está en Gryffindor, y yo en Ravenclaw.

- Como su padre –afirmó su abuela orgullosa, mientras le apretaba afectuosamente el brazo. Al lado del desgarbado muchacho, la anciana parecía más bajita de lo que en realidad era-.

- Suele ir de familia. Yo también estuve en Gryffindor.

- ¡Y yo también estaré! –exclamó Denise volviendo a reclamar la atención para ella-.

Kate no habló mucho. No se sentía cómoda. Si la contara a su madre todo lo que había hecho Derek a Grace, o lo que había intentando hacerla a ella, estaba segura que no sería tan amable con él.

- Bueno, no podemos entretenernos más –concluyó la abuela de Derek, para alivio de ella-. Está a punto de hacerse de noche, y no me gusta ir por la calle a estas horas, aunque tenga tan buen guardaespaldas.

Dirigió a su nieto otra sonrisa orgullosa, y él le devolvió otra cansada.

- Bien, señora Rumsfelt, entonces serán tres cajas de pasiflora, dos de hinojo, ¿y quiere volver a llevarse el coriandro?

- Sí, querida. A mi marido le vinieron muy bien la última vez. Y con esto de las cenas navideñas... En fin, ponme dos cajas.

- Bien, Chelsea, cobra a la señora Rumsfelt, por favor.

Kate le pasó a su madre una gran bolsa donde meter todos los productos, y le ayudó a meterlos. Después, su madre fue a despedir a la señora Rumsfelt, quien ya estaba guardando el cambio. Cogió la bolsa por las asas, y se la dio a Derek quien ya había extendido el brazo. Él la sonrió levemente, y Kate le sonrió un segundo antes de apartar la mirada.

- Bueno querida, nos vemos el mes que viene.

- Hasta entonces, señora Rumsfelt. Que pasen unas buenas fiestas. Suerte con el equipo, Derek.

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta tras ellos, Kate suspiró. Había sido bastante incómoda la situación. Su madre, sin percatarse de ello, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

- La señora Rumsfelt es una clienta habitual. No sabía que conocías a su nieto.

- Solo un poco –la respondió a regañadientes-. Ha sido novio de Grace durante una temporada, así que algo hemos hablado.

Su madre asintió pensativa, y suspiró, volviéndose hacia las estanterías para continuar con el trabajo.

- Pobre chico...

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kate con curiosidad. Nadie que conociera a Derek en la escuela encontraría un motivo para compadecerle-.

Su madre la miró extrañada por encima de su hombro.

- ¿No te ha contado Grace? Ella debe saberlo si han estado saliendo.

- ¿El qué?

- Es huérfano. Mataron a sus padres hace tres años. De hecho, así empezaron a venir a la tienda. Su abuela me vino a preguntar si tenía algo para calmar las pesadillas de él. Al parecer vio el asesinato desde lejos, y estuvo una temporada bastante afectado.

Kate la miraba con la boca abierta.

- No sabía nada...

Es cierto que hasta ese año no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con Derek, y que lo poco que sabía de él era por parte de Grace o de los chicos. Pero no había dado nunca muestras de ninguna debilidad, ni había mencionado nunca a sus padres. Su actitud no encajaba con la de un pobre huérfano.

- La verdad es que es triste lo que ocurre hoy en día. Nadie está a salvo. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Al parecer no era un puesto muy relevante, sino de mucho papeleo. Sin embargo, algunos debieron considerar que trabajaba demasiado cerca de los muggles, e incluso supongo que influyó el hecho de que su esposa también era muggle. Le asesinaron a la entrada de su casa, y cuando la pobre mujer salió corriendo al verle tirado en la calle, la mataron también a ella. El niño lo vio todo desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Su madre hablaba apenas en susurros, para evitar que Denise la oyera, pero Kate se estaba quedando muy pálida. Si hubiera sabido eso nunca... y por fin comprendió por qué nadie sabía nada. Derek en ese sentido era como Sirius: no le gustaba que le compadecieran.

- Su abuela estuvo mucho tiempo preocupada. Conseguimos que se le fueran las pesadillas, pero durante un tiempo estuvo muy retraído, como en una depresión. Después, según ella, creó una coraza a su alrededor, y no permitió a nadie entrar en ella. Pero el otro día me dijo que hacía tiempo que le veía distinto, como si volviera a ser él mismo. No sé, espero que le vaya bien. –suspiró, mirando la puerta por la que se habían ido-. Parece un buen chico.

- ¿Quién? ¿El que se ha ido? –preguntó Denise llegando de un salto hacia ellas-.

Tanto Kate como su madre cambiaron las expresiones en cuanto la niña apareció. Kate sonrió, pese a que tenía un nudo en el estómago por lo que acababa de saber, y asintió.

- Es guapo –comentó la niña arrugando la nariz-.

Kate se echó a reír un poco forzadamente.

- ¿Y por qué no te casas con él y me dejas a Sirius a mi?

- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Eso es lo que tú quieres! –exclamó la niña poniendo las manos en sus caderas-.

OO—OO

A Nicole la llevó más de hora y media llegar hasta East Ham. Con el tiempo que había, no era fácil cruzar todo Londres a pie, cargando a pulso con un baúl que pesaba mil demonios, pese a que le había hecho un encantamiento para rebajarle el peso, y con un abrigo que no la tapaba ni la mitad del cuerpo. Sin embargo, al entrar en el gran barrio donde había crecido, inspiró hondo y siguió tirando de su equipaje con fuerza, intentando hacerlo rodar en la nieve.

Pasó al lado de un comedor de indigentes y de un parque donde se reunían los traficantes de droga y los adictos. El lugar era el peor sitio de la ciudad, pero ella estaba más que acostumbrada, pues había vivido toda su vida allí. Nadie la molestó en todo el camino, pues sabía comportarse de modo que pasara inadvertida para todos. Ya se había encargado de que su atuendo y el baúl no destacaran en absoluto.

Llegó al viejo edificio donde vivía, y subió hasta el quinto piso, con el baúl a cuestas. Al llegar, sacó las llaves de la cerradura, y abrió ella misma la desvencijada puerta. Entró al pequeño apartamento, sintiendo el frío del interior aún mayor que en la calle. Seguramente a su madre se le habría vuelto a olvidar pagar la calefacción ese mes.

- ¿Mamá? –preguntó en voz alta-.

No se había molestado en avisarla que llegaba ese día. Daba igual. De todas formas se olvidaría. No obtuvo respuesta, pero eso no significaba que su madre no estuviera en casa. Puede que aún estuviera durmiendo a causa de la resaca, o incluso puede que estuviera acompañada. Se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, y llamó varias veces a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Abrió poco a poco, y vio que la estancia estaba vacía. La cama, deshecha, como siempre, estaba en el centro de la habitación, y la ropa sucia estaba regada por el suelo.

Con el ceño fruncido por el olor que desprendía el cuarto, se dirigió al suyo. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado en agosto, cuando se marchó a pasar un mes con su padre. Olía a cerrado, pero al menos estaba más ordenado que el resto de la casa. No es que fuera una persona muy ordenada, pero no era difícil serlo más que su madre. Dejó el baúl detrás de la puerta, y se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió un poco de polvos flu, y los echó al fuego.

- Massweald, 24 –gritó a las llamas. Al menos tenía que avisar que había llegado bien-.

Metió la cabeza en la chimenea, y se encontró con el gran salón decorado elegantemente que había en la casa de su padre. De fondo, en la mesa del comedor, distinguió unas piernas de mujer que atribuyó a la esposa de su padre.

- ¿Hola? –dijo, para llamar la atención. Nunca se dirigía directamente a ella por su nombre, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario-.

Las piernas se descruzaron y se movieron con parsimonia hacia ella. Cuando estuvo en su campo de visión, la mujer puso una mueca extraña en la cara, como siempre que la veía. No era precisamente una mujer atractiva, sino increíblemente tiesa y fría. Siempre llevaba la túnica cuidadosamente arreglada, y en los diez años que la conocía, Nicole no recordaba haber visto nunca una arruga en su ropa.

Suponía que su padre, después de divorciarse, había buscado lo opuesto a lo que fue su primera esposa. La madre de Nicole, una squib dentro de una familia de magos, era una mujer muy atractiva, divertida, e increíblemente inmadura, rasgo que Nicole había heredado. El hecho de haber sido la única squib en su familia, la había convertido en una persona con necesidad constante de destacar. No le había sido difícil por su físico, y había conseguido enamorar a un joven mago de buena familia, que era bastante pardillo, en opinión de Nicole. No es que no quisiese a su padre, pero era consciente de que era más fácil de manejar que un niño de ocho años. En fin, el caso es que se casaron muy apresuradamente, y se encontraron de sorpresa con la llegada de ella. Sabía que no había sido esperada, y en caso de su madre, ni siquiera querida, pero aún se sorprendía de que hubieran durado casados más de dos años. Sabía que era su padre el que había hecho el esfuerzo, y lo gracioso había sido ver que había pasado de ser manejado por una mujer voluble que se creía aún muy joven, a ser manejado por una estirada que no lo dejaba ni moverse en condiciones.

- ¡Ah, eres tú! –exclamó su madrastra como quien ve una piedra en el suelo-.

Ya ves, he vuelto –ironizó ella rodando los ojos. La mujer la miró con censura, pero a ella no le importó. No la soportaba, pero era algo mutuo, a lo que Nicole nunca le había dado mayor importancia-. En fin, le dices a mi padre que ya estoy en casa.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua. Nicole frunció un poco el ceño. Era una costumbre que tenía, y a ella no la gustaba en absoluto.

- Claro, se lo digo en cuanto llegue. ¿Algo más?

- No, no...

Ni siquiera se despidió. Sabía que el recado no se lo daría hasta la hora de la cena, después de haberle contado cien mil veces lo bien que habían pintado monigotes las mellizas. Sí, Nicole tenía dos hermanastras de cinco años, y más repelentes cada año que pasaba. Eran como su madre en miniatura. En secreto, ella lo sentía por su padre. Tener tres de esas en casa no es plato de buen gusto para nadie.

Miró alrededor, y se dirigió hacia la nevera, a ver si con suerte su madre se había acordado de hacer la compra. Apenas había dos cajas de cerveza y un limón reseco. ¿Esa mujer sólo se alimentaba de alcohol? Negó con la cabeza. Ella no tenía ni idea de cocinar, y menos si tenía que sacar la comida del aire. Volvió de nuevo a la chimenea, y pronunció la única dirección a la que acudiría sin vergüenza en esa situación.

Al segundo siguiente tenía la cabeza en casa de su tía, pero en el dormitorio no se veía a nadie. ¿Estarían en casa?

- ¿Holaaaaaaa? –gritó con otro tono al que había utilizado en casa de su padre-.

Volvió a gritar dos veces antes de que apareciera alguien. Por la puerta entró Raúl, el marido de su tía, vestido con ropa de deporte. Nicole se recordó a sí misma cerrar la boca ante esa imagen. Raúl era un apuesto preparador físico especializado en quidditch, al que su tía había conocido hacía siete años, cuando comenzó su carrera en las Arpías de Holyhead, y con el que se había casado hacía cuatro años. Raúl se había convertido fácilmente en el primer amor platónico de Nicole, con su apariencia latina, su sonrisa encantadora, y su firme relación con su tía.

- ¡Nicole! –exclamó contento al verla-. ¿Llegaste ahora? ¿No es algo tarde para que avises?

Ella le vio fruncir el ceño, calculando la hora a la que llegaba el tren, y lo que se tardaba en coche desde la estación. Le sonrió ampliamente, negándose por milésima vez a decirle que esa vez tampoco había ido su madre a buscarla. Sabía que podía avisarles a ellos e irían a buscarla sin problema, pero no quería reconocer en voz alta la poca importancia que su madre la daba.

- Hemos tenido que hacer unos recados.

- Ya... –murmuró él sin acabar de creérselo-.

- ¿Está mi tía por ahí?

- No. Tenía entrenamiento hasta las nueve, hoy. ¿Has comido? ¿Quieres algo?

- No te preocupes. Mi madre acaba de hacerme un bocadillo –le mintió para contentarlo-. Igual me paso a verla. ¿Crees que molestaré?

- Han ganado el último partido, así que la capitana está menos gruñona. Pásate. Y dila a tu madre que te quedas a cenar.

- Vale. Luego nos vemos.

Contenta, sacó la cabeza de allí y corrió a su cuarto para coger el abrigo. No se molestó en decirle nada a su madre. Si no estaba entonces, lo más probable es que estuviera con un nuevo ligue, y no apareciera hasta el fin de semana. Cogió las llaves, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Le apetecía ver el quidditch. Iba bajando de dos en dos las escaleras, cuando se paró en seco y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Quizá a Jeff le gustaría acompañarla. Echó a correr más rápido, dispuesta a pasar antes por Hampstead Rd, y con la excusa volver a verlo. Lo cierto es que en ese corto tiempo ya estaba empezando a echar de menos sus atenciones.

OO—OO

No fue difícil adivinar cuándo ese par había llegado a casa. En un momento el lugar estaba tranquilo, en paz y silencioso, y al siguiente...

- ¡¡Mamáaaaaaaaa!!

- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Dorea, ha llegado tu hijo preferido! ¡Ah, sí, y James también está aquí!

El aludido le dio un codazo, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la risa de Adam llenando el ambiente. Del piso superior se oyeron varios pasos apresurados, y poco después Dorea Potter aparecía en lo alto de la escalera, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y extendió los brazos hacia los chicos. James y Sirius, ni cortos ni perezosos, y puesto que no había nadie alrededor que se pudiera burlar, corrieron a abrazarla entre risas. La habían echado de menos, claro. Para uno, su adorada y cariñosa madre, y para otro, la madre que nunca tuvo. Pero, sobretodo, era muy divertido ver la expresión de la mujer al intentar abrazarlos a la vez, tan grandes que estaban los dos para ella.

- Ya ves que te los traje enteros, Dorea –afirmó Adam con una sonrisa-.

- ¿No habéis tardado demasiado, hermano? –preguntó una voz detrás suyo-.

Charlus Potter había llegado justo detrás de ellos, y aunque lo miraba seriamente, tuvo una sonrisa para su hijo y para Sirius. Les revolvió el pelo a los dos cariñosamente, sin dejar de preguntarle con la mirada a su hermano pequeño. Este se encogió de hombros, y sonrió genuinamente:

- He tenido que seguir el ritmo de estos dos.

- Es cierto, papá. Teníamos que despedirnos de todos –apoyó James inmediatamente-.

Lo cierto es que sí se habían retrasado de más, pero Sirius, con total confianza, había estado reclamando al tío de James que no le hablaran a él de la Orden del Fénix, y aquella explicación requería tiempo. James también se había llevado una bronca por tomarse el asunto tan a la ligera como para hablarlo entre ellos, pero Adam había tenido que aceptar que no sólo tendría que lidiar con James y sus padres, sino que también Sirius, Remus, Peter e incluso Lily, querrían entrar en la organización cuando acabaran el colegio.

- James tenía que despedirse de su novia –exclamó Sirius para desviar la atención-.

Lo consiguió. Charlus apartó la mirada de su hermano para fijarla en su hijo con curiosidad, Dorea abrió la boca sorprendida, e incluso la abuela Elladora asomó la cabeza por la escalera.

- ¿Novia? –preguntó su madre como si jamás hubiera escuchado esa palabra-.

- Me ha presentado en la estación a una preciosa pelirroja –afirmó Adam con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Pelirroja? –preguntó Dorea con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿No será...?

- Sí, sí, mamá, la misma –dijo James rodando los ojos. Tenía ganas de matar a Sirius por soltarlo de esa forma-.

- Vaya... –murmuró Charlus sin saber cómo reaccionar-. ¿La conocemos?

- Si la memoria no me falla, creo que es la odiosa pelirroja que parecía una Slytherin y que pasó a ser la chica con los ojos más bonitos del mundo –le respondió su mujer en tono confidencial-.

James rodó los ojos ante el tono pedante de su madre. Sabía que iba a pasar, y eso que aún no la conocía. Sirius, a su lado, se lo estaba pasando bomba.

- Lily Evans en persona –afirmó-. También conocida como pelirroja infernal, la prefecta perfecta o pastelito mío en el lugar de este.

- ¡Yo no digo esas mariconadas, Padfood, no me jodas! –exclamó James ganándose una colleja de su padre-.

- La otra Premio Anual, ¿no? –preguntó Adam recordando una conversación con su sobrino de ese verano-.

- ¿No será con la que tienes que compartir torre ahora, no? –cuestionó su madre un poco más seria-.

- James...

- ¡Papá, no he hecho nada! –exclamó de nuevo sonrojándose-.

Los demás se rieron, pero detuvieron la broma cuando consideraron que ya le habían tomado suficiente el pelo. Su abuela, aún desde lo alto de la escalera, exigió su atención y James subió por las escaleras arrastrando los pies, y se llevó un golpe en la frente con el bastón, antes de darle un beso a su abuela.

- Esto es para que recuerdes que a las damas se las respeta –le susurró con el ceño fruncido-.

James resopló aún frotándose la frente, y se excusó diciendo que quería deshacer el baúl. En ese momento en que estaba toda la familia unida, echaba terriblemente de menos a su abuelo. Sirius fue a seguirlo, pues su habitación estaba justo al lado de la de su amigo. Sin embargo, Dorea lo retuvo un momento, y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Lily Evans?

- Sin hache, mamá Dorea –murmuró él con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando-.

La mujer sonrió y le palmeó la espalda urgiéndole a subir su baúl. Después, como quien no quiere la cosa, fue discretamente hacia su pequeña biblioteca, diciéndoles a los demás que le apetecía estar un rato sola. Adam rió en voz baja adivinando la intención de su cuñada, y por primera vez en meses, compartió con su hermano una mirada cómplice.

OO—OO

La misma Lily ya llegaba a la zona que más conocía de Bolton, en Manchester. Su padre conducía un Citroën algo viejo, y ella, desde el asiento del conductor, observaba el conocido paisaje. Habían dejado la nieve en Londres, pero el frío invernal los había seguido hasta allí, y las ramas desnudas de los árboles se balanceaban tétricamente por la avenida. Giraron a la derecha, y enfilaron el río que había cerca de su casa, sucio y contaminado. Lily miró por la ventanilla, y en la orilla opuesta, tras una verja deteriorada, observó la Calle de la Hilandera. En la fila de casas más alta, cerca de la chimenea de la fábrica que en ese momento echaba humo, distinguió una casa de ladrillo que se la hacía muy conocida. A simple vista el lugar parecía muy tranquilo, escondiendo el infierno que padecía la familia que allí residía en manos del patriarca. Inconscientemente, se preguntó si Severus habría llegado ya a casa, y cómo habría ido.

- ¿En qué piensas, princesa? –la preguntó su padre-. Llevas mucho tiempo callada. ¿No estarás pensando en ese chico con el que has sido tan cariñosa, no?

Lily sonrió, y miró a su padre divertida. Había evitado el tema todo el camino, pues prefería enfrentarlo con su madre delante, pero jamás habría imaginado que su padre fuera tan insistente. Lo cierto es que no debería haber besado a James delante suyo sin haberle preparado. Pobre hombre, enterarse de esa forma de que su hija pequeña ya salía con chicos.

- ¡Llegamos! –exclamó cuando tomaron su calle, escapando de nuevo del interrogatorio-.

Su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella saltó fuera del coche en cuanto aparcó delante de la casa. Su madre ya había abierto la puerta al oír el coche, y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Lily, cómo te he echado de menos!

Al abrazarla, Lily se percató de que su madre estaba más delgada, y le pareció sentirla temblar, aunque no la extrañaba, pues la temperatura era muy baja y, a diferencia de ella, Amanda Evans sólo vestía un ligero jersey.

- Pasad dentro, que se escapa todo el calor de casa –urgió su padre tirando de su baúl-.

- Espera, papá –con un giro de muñeca, apuntó con la varita el baúl, que se elevó hasta seguirla fielmente como un perrito-.

- ¡Qué lista es mi niña! –exclamó Williams Evans fascinado, como siempre, por la magia-.

Lily dejó suavemente el baúl debajo de las escaleras, y siguió a su madre a la cocina.

- Pruébalos, cariño –la invitó su madre, pasándole una bandeja con mazapanes recién hechos-. Coge los que quieras, antes de que Vernon baje a por más.

- Ese no necesita comer más... –masculló su padre entre dientes-.

- ¡Bill!-le regañó su esposa golpeándolo en el brazos con una manopla de cocina-.

- ¿Quién es Vernon? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad, mientras se daba aire hacia la boca. Los mazapanes aún quemaban un poco-.

El novio de tu hermana. Empezó a salir con él hace unos meses –la dijo su madre con tranquilidad, mientras su padre seguía bufando detrás del periódico-.

- ¿Petunia con novio? –preguntó incrédulamente Lily, intentando imaginar qué clase de chico aguantaría las manías cada vez más exasperantes de su "querida" hermana mayor-.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de seguir supervisando la cena, que ya se calentaba en el horno. Su padre, aún desde detrás del periódico donde sólo se le distinguía el escaso cabello castaño rojizo, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

- Es mi año de suerte –dijo entre dientes-. Mi hija mayor con un novio que no merece ni una segunda mirada, y mi hija pequeña siendo excesivamente cariñosa con sus amigos justo delante de mis narices...

- Bill, si no sabes aceptar que las niñas ya están creciendo, quizá deba encerrarte en el cuarto por cascarrabias –le murmuró su mujer mirando por encima de su hombro, y pasándose la mano por su corto cabello castaño claro-. ¿Qué es eso de excesivamente cariñosa con tus amigos, Lily?

Lily sonrió a su madre, quien la devolvió la sonrisa. Era el momento, estuviese preparado su padre o no.

- No con mis amigos, mamá. Con el único que he sido más cariñosa es con mi novio.

Tras unos segundos en que sólo se oía el crujir de las hojas del periódico, William Evans por fin consiguió doblarlo medianamente bien, y miró a su hija con súplica.

- Dime que he oído mal, princesa.

- Lo siento, papá –dijo Lily con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto-.

- ¿Novio? –exclamó su madre con una gran sonrisa. Se agachó sobre una olla, aspiró el aroma, le dio un par de vueltas con la cacerola, y le dedicó toda su atención a su hija-. ¿Quién es? ¡No me habías contado nada!

- Bueno, es reciente. Apenas llevamos un mes saliendo.

- ¿Ese de gafas? –exclamó su padre recordando la imagen del chico-. No es precisamente un adonis, Lily. Seguro que puedes encontrar a alguno mejor.

- ¡Bill! –regañó su esposa de nuevo-. Seguro que es un chico encantador. ¡Háblame de él, cielo!

Lily se rió un poco de la expresión de su padre, y se dirigió a su madre para complacerla.

- Pues James es un chico muy inteligente. Comparte Premio Anual conmigo, y siempre está entre los mejores del curso. –Ante esto su padre murmuró "come libros", ganándose una mala mirada de madre e hija-. Y también es muy simpático. Tiene muchos amigos, y es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, así que también es un gran deportista –William emitió una risita de incredulidad al recordar el cuerpo delgado del muchacho, sin mucho músculo-. Bueno, y según tengo entendido sus padres tienen bastante dinero. ¿Algo que objetar a eso, papá?

William compuso una divertida sonrisa, que Lily no pudo evitar que se le contagiara.

- Alguna virtud tenía que tener el muchacho...

Amanda también se rió y le tiró con un trapo de cocina. Lily se levantó, y se acercó más a su madre, que se había vuelto a acercar a la cocina. Lo siguiente lo dijo en susurros, asegurándose de que su padre no lo escuchaba. Le daba vergüenza decirlo delante de él.

- Y es tan romántico, mamá... Me escribió una carta de amor más bonita...

Su madre vio la sonrisa soñadora de su hija, y sonrió ampliamente.

- Parece casi perfecto –susurró entre risas-. ¿Es el mismo James que se metía tanto contigo?

Lily se sonrojó un poco ante eso.

- Bueno, ha madurado –aseguró como excusa-.

- Me imagino. Creo que este verano ya os escribíais bastante a menudo.

- Sí. Se comportó como un gran amigo. Prefería ser mi amigo a no ser nada, pero al final todo ha salido a la luz.

- A ver cuándo lo conocemos –sugirió su madre-.

- Espero que pronto.

Su madre sonrió con algo de petulancia, y la miró de reojo.

- Así que el famoso James ¿Potter?

- ¿Te acuerdas de su nombre? –preguntó Lily asombrada-.

Amanda se echó a reír.

- Cariño, he escuchado ese nombre desde que empezaste a Hogwarts. De hecho, en cierta ocasión, tu padre hizo un comentario de él que ahora resulta muy irónico. ¡Bill! ¿Sabes que el chico es el mismo que tanto molestaba a Lily hace unos años?

- ¿El insoportable, engreído y mimado? –preguntó su padre con una sonrisa. Lily asintió, sintiendo que le quemaban las orejas, y el hombre se echó a reír-. ¡Ya me cae mejor! Ya te dije, Amanda, si tanto se quejaba de él, era por algo.

- Yo también me lo imaginaba. Se acordaba de él en los momentos más insospechados.

- Sólo cuando veía algo que me mosqueaba –murmuró Lily-.

- Pero le tenías en mente, princesa. ¡Si es que más sabe el zorro por viejo que por zorro! –exclamó su padre entre risas-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un muchacho voluminoso, con el pelo cenizo y sin cuello, que sonrió amablemente a los señores Evans.

- Disculpen...

- Tranquilo, Vernon, pasa. Ahí hay más mazapanes –le dijo la madre de Lily con una sonrisa afectuosa-.

- Cocina usted tan bien... –dijo el chico como queriéndose excusar, al tiempo que cogía un puñado en su mano-.

Lily vio a su padre rodar los ojos antes de esconderse de nuevo tras el periódico, y a su madre, que sonrió ampliamente.

- Aún no conoces a mi hija pequeña. Ella es Lily, estudia fuera durante el curso.

La mirada de Vernon cambió a una de alerta cuando la posó en Lily, cuya sonrisa flaqueó. El muchacho la miró alarmado y asustado, y dirigió su mirada instintivamente hacia los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lily supo en ese momento que su hermana había revelado su secreto a alguien más. Cambió su pensamiento de hacía un rato: sí existía alguien adecuado para su hermana, y era ese bobo asustadizo que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

OO—OO

El viaje hasta Tottemham no fue muy largo para Remus. Se permitió coger el autobús noctámbulo con once de los sickles que le había ganado a James en la partida de ajedrez mágico que habían jugado en el tren. La tormenta ya había pasado allí, pero el suelo lleno de nieve atestiguaba que no había sido hacía mucho tiempo. El autobús lo dejó en el parque que había detrás de su casa, que en ese momento estaba vacío. Sonrió levemente mirando el pequeño barrio en el que había vivido toda su vida. Apenas había seis casas en él, todas de vieja construcción y una sola planta, y su casa y la del señor Smith (de la que los separaba un pequeño patio), quedaban paralelas al diminuto parque en el que había jugado de pequeño con su madre.

De la chimenea salía humo, y la cocina estaba iluminada, por lo que enseguida supo donde encontrar a su padre. Avanzó hacia allí con el baúl planeando a pocos centímetros del suelo, lo justo para que no pesara y que no lo vieran sus vecinos muggles. Fue a sacar la llave de la puerta, decidido a entrar por detrás, pero frunció el ceño al ver que estaba medio abierta. Entornó los ojos, y sacó la varita, alarmado. Empujó un poco la puerta, y miró hacia el interior. No se oía nada en el pequeño trastero que daba a la cocina, ni siquiera un ruido que provendría de ella. En silencio dejó el baúl al lado de la puerta y avanzó sigilosamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y él, instintivamente, convocó un escudo delante de él. Su padre lo observó con una mano en el pecho y expresión sorprendida, antes de reconocerlo y sonreír ampliamente.

- ¡Remus!

Apartó toscamente el escudo y se acercó a su padre, quien le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como podía. Lo notó más débil y viejo que la última vez que le había visto, cuando se había marchado esa mañana de septiembre para Hogwarts. Earnest Lupin se parecía muchísimo a su hijo. Remus había heredado su mismo color de pelo, aunque el de su padre ya se veía completamente canoso, y sus facciones y constitución delgada. Su padre era algo más bajo que él, pero por lo demás lucían muy parecidos.

- ¿Por qué tenías la puerta abierta, papá? ¿No has leído las circulares del Ministerio? Hay que tener cuidado con la seguridad de casa.

Su padre lo miró extrañado, y luego miró a la puerta por un largo rato.

- Se me habrá olvidado... –dijo finalmente-.

Lo abrazó por los hombros y le hizo entrar a la cocina, en la que estaba intentando preparar la cena. Remus se preocupó aún más por su tono indiferente. Desde la muerte de su madre, había ido cuesta abajo con una rapidez alarmante, pero el cambio en esos tres meses había sido radical. Él había dejado en casa a un hombre triste y algo achacoso, pero se había encontrado poco menos que con un anciano olvidadizo. Sintió que se le partía el corazón: su padre apenas estaba en la década de los cincuenta.

- ¿Qué cocinas? –le preguntó intentando no demostrar en voz alta su preocupación-.

- Un poco de sopa de puerros. Merlín sabe que tu madre la hacía mejor, pero algo es algo, ¿no crees? –le dirigió una sonrisa triste que él apenas correspondió-.

Su madre había fallecido en enero de ese año, aunque ya llevaba varios años peleando contra un cáncer. Era una batalla perdida de antemano, y Remus era muy consciente de ello, por lo que lo sobrellevó mejor que su padre, sin contar con que sus amigos estuvieron pendientes de él todo el tiempo. Las anteriores Navidades habían sido muy difíciles, pues su madre apenas salió de la cama, pero la madre de Rachel había ido muy a menudo a ayudarlos, lo que lo había hecho más sencillo. Después, él se había marchado y sólo había vuelto para el entierro. El director Dumbledore consideró que no debía quedarse más, y su padre no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Acabó aceptando, pero eso sólo había conseguido que Earnest pasara todo el dolor él solo, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. El hombre se estaba dejando vencer por el dolor.

- Ya sigo yo, papá. Ya verás qué truco me ha enseñado Rachel.

Su padre sonrió con cariño.

- Qué buena chica es. Has sabido elegir muy bien. Una chica dulce y encantadora, como tu madre.

Remus le sonrió antes de ponerse frente a la cazuela. Cuando su rostro quedó oculto de su padre, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Le había ocultado todo lo referente a la marcha de Rachel del colegio y el peligro que corrían ella y sus padres, pues no consideró necesario echarle más preocupaciones a los hombros. Miró hacia el interior y arrugó la nariz. Sin que su padre lo viera, apuntó con la varita, y todo desapareció. Sería mejor empezar de cero, pues aquello no había quien se lo comiera. Quizá fuera otra de las razones del empeoramiento de su padre. Con comida como esa, no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir solo todo ese tiempo. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si sería sensato acortar sus vacaciones y, es más, el volver de nuevo a Hogwarts, estando su padre como estaba.

OO—OO

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, y Peter comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin prestar más atención a su madre. Le apetecía tumbarse un rato antes de cenar. Sin embargo, ella le llamó desde el salón, donde estaba de pie, sin haberse quitado aún ese abrigo tan extraño.

- Has estado tres meses fuera, ¿y no me vas a contar nada? –le dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido-.

Peter bufó en voz baja y se arrastró de nuevo escaleras abajo. Le encantaba estar en casa, pero nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha con su madre. La quería y ella a él, pero, ¿era necesario que tuvieran una conversación larguísima?

- No sé, mamá. Todo igual. Estudiando y con los chicos.

Su madre hizo una mueca al oír lo último, y suspiró, quitándose por fin el abrigo.

- Sabes que no tengo nada contra Remus. Es un chico muy maduro y responsable, y creo que deberías aprender de él. Pero los otros dos...

- Son mis amigos –defendió Peter con vehemencia-.

- ¿Y qué han hecho por ti? Siempre haciendo gamberradas, llevándote por el mal camino. La profesora McGonagall me escribió sobre lo que ocurrió en la Biblioteca. ¿De quién fue idea?

- De nadie –murmuró Peter sonrojado, mientras recordaba ese día-. Fue un accidente.

- Sí, claro. Eso te hicieron creer a ti. Apuesto a que esos dos lo idearon todo para divertirse y hacerte cargar con las culpas.

Se acercó a él y le cogió la cara con una regordeta mano. Le miró, analizando sus acuosos ojillos.

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ese par sólo te traerán problemas?

- Ellos me defienden siempre –repuso Peter a la defensiva-.

- Si no fueras amigo suyo, no habría nada de que defenderte. Son muy listos, no lo niego. Hacéis las locuras juntos, y ya se encargan de quedar ellos bien mientras a ti te castigan.

- También les castigan a ellos –dijo sin pensar-. Hace unos días, de hecho, cuando hechizaron a Snape le quitaron a James del equipo, y también piensan castigar a Sirius...

Jocelyn Pettigrew chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

- Otra muestra más... Ya eres mayor y no puedo obligarte a tener unos u otros amigos, pero en algún momento te darás cuenta de que esos dos sólo te utilizan.

- ¿Puedo irme ya?

Su madre hizo un gesto con la mano, y Peter subió a su habitación rápidamente. Le sacaban de quicio esas conversaciones, que llevaban años teniendo lugar. Una mala influencia... ¿tan influenciable creía que era su madre? Tuvo ganas de espetarle a la cara que el incidente de la biblioteca había sido sólo cosa suya, para que se diera cuenta de que él actuaba por sí mismo cuando le venía en gana. Claro que el hechizo era de Sirius... pero vamos, que eso no significaba que su amigo le hubiera incitado a usarlo. Había sido sólo cosa suya. ¡Ja! Si tanto le gustaba Remus, le habría gustado que le explicara por qué él también estaba cómodamente en ese grupo.

OO—OO

Como siempre que entraba al estadio "Ilkley Moor", Nicole se sintió eufórica. Comenzó a caminar dando saltitos, hasta pararse junto al guardia de seguridad y decirle quien era. Los hicieron esperar mientras hablaban con su tía y comprobaban sus identidades, bajo la seria mirada del hombre que llevaba en la mano la varita.

Cuando les dieron permiso, Nicole echó a correr al interior, mientras Jeff se reía mirándola dulcemente, y Sadie rodaba los ojos con fastidio. No entendía por qué su madre la había hecho ir a ella también, pero no tenía las más mínimas ganas de pasar la tarde con su hermano y la histérica de su novia, a la cual su madre ya veneraba.

Cuando consiguieron dar alcance a la chica la vieron hablando con una atractiva mujer de unos treinta años, que sonreía ampliamente y escuchaba entusiasmada todo lo que la decía la muchacha. Cuando la oyó reír, Sadie vio las similitudes con Nicole y comprendió que era su tía. Esta les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, y Jeff tímidamente, y Sadie con parsimonia, llegaron hasta ellas.

- Os presento a mi tía Hellena. Es una de las sub-entrenadoras de las Avispas de Wimbourne –anunció con orgullo-.

La mujer los sonrió alegremente y los saludó con la misma efusividad que emanaba siempre Nicole. Físicamente no se parecían en absoluto. Mientras que Nicole era menudita, su tía era más bien alta, y también más atractiva que su sobrina. Tenían unos ojos muy parecidos, aunque lo que les hacía similares era la forma de interactuar. Cuando Hellena comenzó a hablar, Sadie no tuvo dudas. Hablaba con la misma rapidez que su sobrina, de un modo que podría resultar algo abrumador para quien no está acostumbrado. Quien no parecía importarle, todo lo contrario, era a Jeff.

- ¿Jugaste aquí de buscadora, no? –preguntó Jeff-.

- Sí. Los ocho años que estuve en activo los jugué aquí, y después he continuado en el equipo técnico.

- ¡Durante ese tiempo ganaron tres veces la copa de Inglaterra, Jeff! –exclamó Nicole entusiasmada-.

Su tía se echó a reír halagada, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Sadie se mantuvo en un segundo plano todo el rato, pero Nicole la introdujo, diciéndola a su tía que ella también formaba parte del equipo.

- Así que tres Gryffindor, ¿eh? Yo estuve en Hufflepuff. Mis padres habrían preferido Ravenclaw, como ellos, pero no podían quejarse.

Se rió levemente y le guiñó un ojo a Nicole, divertida. Lo cierto es que no podían. Hellena era la pequeña de tres hermanos con mucha edad de diferencia. El mayor había sido un muchacho muy independiente y huraño, que se marchó a Estados Unidos apenas terminó en Hogwarts, por lo que no dio mucho cariño a sus padres. Y la mediana, la madre de Nicole, fue una squib para vergüenza de todos, y principalmente de ella misma. Ni siquiera su hermana sabía contestar si su carácter habría sido diferente de ser bruja, pero lo cierto es que para sus padres fue una decepción tan grande que no quisieron tener más hijos. Años después, y de forma accidental, nació Hellena, quien resultó ser el mayor orgullo con el que podían contar sus padres. Desgraciadamente para ella, sus padres murieron a sus catorce años, dejándola al cuidado de una hermana inmadura y amargada, que tenía otra decepción en forma de un bebe de un año. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete y fue seleccionada para jugar profesionalmente al quidditch, se marchó de casa de su hermana e hizo su vida. Por aquel entonces aún no prestaba mucha atención a su pequeña sobrina, aunque ya era más de la que le profesaba su madre.

- ¿Qué tal llevas las mechas? –preguntó Hellena cogiéndole a su sobrina un mechón de pelo castaño con tonos rojizos-. Ya está descolorido.

- Han pasado tres meses –la informó su sobrina alzando las cejas con obviedad-.

Su tía se rió, pero negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Aún así hay que ponerle remedio. En Navidad comes con tu padre, ¿no?

- Sí –la contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

- Tenemos que ver qué hacemos para que esa bruja se atragante con su comida de esnob –dijo con convicción-. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos mechas verdes?

Jeff estaba algo alucinado por la conversación, y se rió pensando que era en broma. Sin embargo, las dos se pusieron a hablar muy deprisa sobre ello, y miró a su hermana, por si ella entendía algo. Sadie se encogió de hombros. Estaba rodeada de locos.

OO—OO

Ya era de noche cuando Gis acompañó a su padre hasta un bloque de edificios de aspecto abandonado. El hombre, tenso, guió a su hija con un brazo protector alrededor de su cuerpo, con la varita a punto y completamente alerta, con la clara intención de atacar a cualquiera que diera un paso hacia ellos.

Su padre se detuvo frente a una destartalada pared que dividía dos edificios, y sacó un papel que la dio a leer. Era una simple dirección. Gis la leyó, y no comprendió nada, por lo que miró a su padre confusa. Este no la miraba a ella, sino que inspeccionaba alrededor con la mandíbula apretada, en completa tensión, y haciendo, sin querer, temblar su poblada barba. Al volver la vista a la pared, Gis se percató de que esta había desparecido y en su lugar había otro edificio, justo en medio de los dos.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó asombrada, cayendo por fin en que estaba por primera vez frente al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix-.

- Date prisa –la apresuró su padre aún vigilando los alrededores-.

Entraron en el pequeño edificio, y subieron por una escalera medio derruida hasta llegar al segundo piso. El diminuto rellano que dividía los dos pisos que había allí, parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos. Sin detener el ritmo, su padre la condujo hasta la puerta de la derecha, a la cual llamó con algo de impaciencia. Gisele percibió contra el grueso cristal una figura poco más alta que ella, y pudo distinguir la sombra de una varita apretada firmemente por una mano.

- Identifícate –exigió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta-.

- Soy Tomás Mendes, marido de Cora Mendes. Mi hija Gisele, que me acompaña, estudia en Hogwarts en la casa Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore, como guardián secreto del cuartel, me confió esta dirección como miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, a la que pertenezco desde hace seis años.

Gis se sorprendió de la seguridad y rapidez con que su padre habló. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un chasquido, y esta se abrió de par en par. El rostro que les recibió aún estaba alerta, con la varita por delante, pero se suavizó al reconocerlos. También Gisele la reconoció. Una mujer bajita, algo gordita y con el pelo moreno corto. Era Alice Longbottom.

- No sabía que tenías que venir hoy, Tomás –dijo amablemente, una vez ellos habían entrado y asegurado la puerta-.

- Buenas noches, Alice. En realidad no tenía que pasarme. Estoy buscando a Anthony. Necesito que alguien se quede con Gisele mientras voy a hacer la comprobación. Cora trabaja esta noche.

- ¿Hemos venido por eso? –protestó Gis arrugando el ceño, y mostrándose algo desilusionada-. Puedo quedarme sola en casa perfectamente. ¡Ya ves, para un rato!

- Eso no entra en discusión –repuso su padre seriamente-.

Por la forma en que la miró, Gis supo que no valía la pena discutir. Alice se rió en voz baja, y miró a la chica.

- No sé si me reconoces...

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú arbitraste los duelos. Es imposible olvidarme de tu cara después de eso. El que ganó es amigo mío –presumió con una sonrisa-.

- Sí, Lupin –dijo Alice con un brillo en los ojos-. ¿No sabrás, por casualidad, si está interesado en entrar en la Academia de Aurores, verdad?

- No, no creo que lo esté –contestó Gis pensativa, recordando todos los comentarios que Remus había hecho sobre su futuro y su condición-. Pero el que quedó segundo, James, sí que tiene intención de entrar.

Alice, que parecía decepcionada con la primera noticia, volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

- Eso es una buena noticia –aseguró-. ¿Y tú...?

- ¿Y dónde está Anthony, Alice? –interrumpió Tomás bruscamente ante la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación-.

La mujer compuso una expresión de disculpa en el rostro, y Gisele frunció el ceño. No tenía ningún tipo de interés en entrar en la Academia de Aurores, pero odiaba que su padre continuara prohibiéndole todo. Ya era mayor de edad.

- Lo siento, Tomás –dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa-. Anthony hoy tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la Academia porque tenía examen práctico.

El hombre puso una expresión de fastidio, que fue enseguida sustituida por una de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué hago con...? ¡Alice! ¿Te importaría quedarte con Gisele mientras voy a la casa de los Perkins? Sólo será el tiempo justo para llevarles provisiones y comprobar los hechizos defensivos. No tardaré.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Gis había pegado un salto, y miraba a su padre suplicante.

- ¡Déjame ir, por favor! ¡Quiero verlos, déjame ir!

- No es lugar para una niña, no insistas –la dijo su padre con seriedad-.

- ¡Una niña, dice! ¡Vamos, papá, sólo quiero saludarlos, no me moveré!

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar, y los tres dieron un respingo. Alice se disculpó y fue ella misma a hablar, dejándoles solos a padre e hija discutiendo.

- Gisele, tú no entiendes la seriedad de esto. Esa familia está amenazada de muerte, no es un juego.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada ante la mención de que no tomaba en serio la seguridad de esa familia. Eran los padres de su mejor amiga, lo que los hacía casi como sus segundos padres, y ella los quería. Sin embargo, la oposición de su padre no se debía a lo que ella creía. Tomás Mendes desconocía que su hija sabía que Rachel no estaba en el refugio con sus padres, y temía que fuera allí y se alarmara al no ver a su amiga. Tras una acalorada, pero breve discusión, tuvo que rendirse, y contárselo.

- Verás. No quiero que te alarmes porque todo está controlado. Pero en esa casa sólo están los señores Perkins. Rachel está completamente segura en otro lugar donde la ha llevado Dumbledore. No quiero que te alarmes porque no estará en la casa.

A Gis la llevó dos segundos cambiar su actitud confusa a otra más adecuada.

- ¡Ah... oh! –exclamó sin saber mucho que decir-. ¡Vaya! Bueno, el director la protegerá bien, supongo, ¿no?

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus reacciones inesperadas, su padre no pudo evitar mirarla perplejo por su poca aparente preocupación. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerle preguntas, pues en ese momento Alice volvió de la entrada, hablando con el recién llegado.

- ¿Vamos? Tengo que hacer unos recados navideños –le dijo el hombre a Tomás sonriendo ampliamente-.

Tomás asintió, y procedió a presentar a su hija.

- Gisele, este es Ethan Divon. Vendrá con nosotros a visitar a los Perkins. Gracias de igual modo, Alice.

La mujer les sonrió a todos y le guiñó un ojo a Gisele, celebrando que hubiera ganado la discusión. Gis la sonrió de vuelta, y luego saludó al hombre, que la dedicaba una sonrisa bonachona. Creía que no le conocía, pero la parecía haberle visto en algún lado. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros. Últimamente había tenido más contacto con la Orden del Fénix de lo que a sus padres les gustaría.

Unos minutos después, los tres se habían aparecido en un hermoso pueblo completamente nevado, y repleto de adornos navideños. Casi parecía el belén viviente de tanto ambiente festivo que se respiraba. Caminando entre los dos, y flanqueada por los dos hombres, Gisele llegó hasta una pequeña casa en el centro del pueblo. No llamaba la atención en absoluto, pues había unos pocos adornos en el exterior, pero nada extravagante. Estaba hecha para pasar desapercibida.

Los dos hombres sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a agitarlas por el aire, mientras unos hilos de luz salían de ellas. Murmuraban en voz baja, y se iban separando el uno del otro, mientras cada uno cubría un trozo de la parte frontal de la casa. Después de dos o tres minutos, volvieron a las posiciones iniciales, y se dirigieron apresuradamente a la puerta. Su padre volvió a decir otra retahíla de hechizos, y abrió la puerta con normalidad.

Entraron en la casa, y de la puerta de enfrente, que resultó ser la cocina, salió un hombre de pelo castaño y expresión bondadosa. El padre de Rachel llevaba puesto un pequeño delantal, pero no sorprendió a nadie, dado que era un experto pastelero muggle. Su rostro se alivió cuando reconoció a los miembros de la Orden, y una amplia sonrisa lo surcó al visualizar a la más joven.

- ¡Gis, mi niña! –exclamó abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo-.

La muchacha no lo dudó un instante. Ese hombre había sido siempre un segundo padre para ella. Le conocía desde los once años, y siempre la había tratado como a otra hija. Ella, debía reconocer con algo de vergüenza, que solía ser más cariñosa con él que con su propio padre.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, que gran sorpresa! No sabía que pensabas traerla, Tomás.

- Lo cierto es que no lo pensaba, Harold. Pero al oír vuestro nombre no pude convencerla ni bien ni mal.

El hombre se echó a reír, abrazando a la muchacha. Estaba encantado de que hubiera ido, pues podía dejar ir su ansiedad por no saber nada de su hija, abrazando a la que era su mejor amiga.

- ¿Han llegado ya? –preguntó una voz bajando corriendo por las escaleras-.

La madre de Rachel apareció un segundo después en la cocina, y su boca se abrió cuando vio a Gisele siendo sujetada por los hombros por su marido. Al instante corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, sollozando contra su cuello. Gis le palmeó torpemente la espalda, con el tacto extraño de esa ropa muggle que tan de continuo llevaba la madre de su amiga. La mujer se apartó sorbiendo por la nariz, y la miró con ojos llorosos. Gis sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal ante la incertidumbre de dónde estaría Rachel, por lo que quiso tranquilizarla. Apoyó su frente contra la de la mujer, y la susurró:

- Susan, Rachel está muy bien. Lo sé. Me carteo con ella continuamente y está perfectamente a salvo.

No podía contarla que estaba en Hogwarts, pues ellos le habrían exigido al director Dumbledore que la trajera de vuelta, y ni ella ni Rachel querían eso. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que ellos sufrieran en la ignorancia. Al menos que supiera que Rachel estaba segura y feliz.

La mujer sonrió levemente, y le acarició las mejillas con cariño. Después, como avergonzándose de su reacción, se echó hacia atrás sus rizos morenos, y miró a los dos miembros de la Orden con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato? Íbamos a cenar ahora –los invitó-.

- ¡Es cierto, quedaos! –exclamó el padre de Rachel, contento-. Tengo en el horno un brownie exquisito.

A Gis se le hizo la boca agua. Los postres del señor Perkins siempre eran deliciosos. Esa era otra de las ventajas de haber acompañado a su padre.

OO—OO

Severus Snape ni siquiera se molestó en pasar por su casa. De todas formas, allí solo lo esperaba un padre maltratador y una madre atemorizada hasta tal punto que ya no era capaz de hacer magia. Envió su baúl hacia allí, pero él marchó directo al Caldero Chorreante, donde había quedado con Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando entró en el oscuro local, localizó a su antiguo compañero medio escondido en una esquina de la barra, la más cercana a la puerta. Lucius se giró en cuanto Severus entró por la puerta, pese a que este no hizo apenas ruido, y no podía saber que era él. Aunque su expresión era impasible, al muchacho le temblaron las manos al ver la mirada del hombre. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde, y estaba completamente dispuesto a ello, pero la idea de volver a tener enfrente al Señor de las Tinieblas lo inquietaba un poco. Sin embargo, no lo dio a ver, y esperó con fingida seguridad a que Lucius pagara su copa y llegara hacia él. Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en entrar, pues no iba a ser capaz de tomar nada, y ambos preferían llegar a la cita con tiempo.

Tras salir al Londres muggle, ambos se dirigieron a una bocacalle sin hablarse. Una vez lejos de la vista de los demás, Lucius tendió un brazo al muchacho de manera indiferente, y cuando Severus lo cogió, ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Aparecieron en una zona rocosa, que parecía ser una enorme montaña. A su alrededor sólo había árboles, y el muchacho escuchó el discurrir del agua, lo que significaba que cerca de allí había un riachuelo. Severus no se paró a mirar el paisaje, sino que por fin se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, Lucius?

Malfoy tardó varios segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo no se molestó en mirarlo, sino que avanzaba deprisa con la respiración algo agitada.

- ¿Has traído tus libros de pociones? –le preguntó como única respuesta-.

Snape elevó el fajo de apuntes y libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, y lo miró perplejo.

- ¿No me vas a explicar nada antes de estar ante su presencia? –le cuestionó incrédulamente-.

Habían llegado a la falda de la montaña, y se detuvieron frente a un camino. Severus pensó que lo iban a seguir, pero Lucius se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando la pared rocosa de la montaña. No dieron un paso más, sino que por primera vez, el hombre mayor lo miró.

- Severus, te va a pedir que realices una poción –el muchacho alzó las cejas interrogantemente ante esa respuesta-. Es una poción difícil, según tengo entendido. Escúchame: Es importante que no falles. Un fallo para el Señor Tenebroso puede ser lo último que hagas. Si no lo consigues es capaz de matarte, y también a mí por haberte propuesto a ti.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, aunque un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta. Era experto en pociones, y hasta ese momento ninguna se le había resistido, pero ahora estaba la presión de que su vida dependía de su capacidad. Su instinto de supervivencia le urgía a realizar el trabajo perfectamente. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Lucius elevó la muñeca izquierda, y la entrada de una cueva que no había visto anteriormente crecía delante de él, invitándolo a lo que parecía ser la entrada al infierno.

Recorrieron una amplia cámara subterránea, y llegaron hasta una estrecha puerta.

- Enseña la marca –le urgió Lucius mientras se recogía la manga de la túnica-.

Severus lo imitó, y al instante una luz dorada los envolvió a los dos. Si el muchacho se sobresaltó, no dio muestras exteriores de ello. Sintió un poco de escozor en la marca tenebrosa cuando esta se puso completamente roja al absorber la luz dorada, pero no bajó los ojos hasta ella. La puerta se abrió, y una figura con la máscara puesta los recibió al otro lado, enseñándoles la marca para reconocerse.

- Lucius, Rodolphus y Rabastan ya han llegado. Puedes esperar con ellos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y guió al muchacho por un complicado laberinto hasta llegar a una pequeña cámara, que por el aspecto del techo, parecía estar bajo un lago.

- ¿Quién...?

- Wilkes –contestó Malfoy con indiferencia-. No es alguien a quien tener muy en cuenta. Tú, en cambio, si realizas bien esta misión, sí podrías pasar a formar parte de los favoritos del Señor.

Malfoy se calló el esceptismo que sentía ante eso. Más bien lo había dicho para envalentonar al muchacho, pues todos sabían que las adquisiciones más jóvenes de Voldemort sólo habían sido realizadas para presionar a padres inseguros, completar a familias enteras a las órdenes del Lord Oscuro o, en última instancia, utilizarlos como carnada en las batallas. Lord Voldemort conocía de primera mano la debilidad del otro bando, y no serían tan capaces de atacar a unos niños, por mucha marca tenebrosa que llevaran tatuada. La mayoría dudarían, y ahí entrarían los demás. Pero, desde luego, un niño como Severus Snape no podría llamar tanto la atención de su líder, pues aún no era ni la mitad de mago que ellos.

Tal y como dijo Wilkes, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange ya esperaban para poder reunirse con su líder. Los dos hombres miraron nerviosamente al muchacho, como si la impresión que él causara los afectara a su propio futuro. Severus les recordó del día de su iniciación como los dos hombres que estaban junto a Lord Voldemort. Lucius se sentó junto a ellos fingiendo tranquilidad e impasibilidad, pero Severus fue incapaz, y se decidió a quedarse de pie en una esquina, espantando sus ganas de pasear nerviosamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando hasta que la puerta de la cámara de al lado se abrió con un chasquido, revelando a los cuatro que ya podían pasar a su reunión. El rostro cetrino de Snape había perdido parte del poco color que tenía al oír ese ruido, y los tres mortífagos restantes se miraron un segundo antes de levantarse a la vez. Severus los siguió inmediatamente, poniendo una expresión hermética en su rostro.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, recordó la frialdad que recorrió su espalda la primera vez que lo vio. Instintivamente levantó los muros de oclumancia en su mente, pues tenía la sensación de que ese hombre era capaz de leerle la mente sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Voldemort sonrió de una forma algo terrorífica al muchacho, que pese a que se sentía más inseguro que nunca, no bajó la mirada.

- Severus Snape. Acércate. –dijo con una voz excesivamente suave-.

El muchacho no dudó en obedecer, y toda su valentía volvió a él cuando lo tuvo cara a cara. En ese momento sí supo cómo reaccionar por fin.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Sí, señor. Tengo que hacer una poción. –respondió con más seguridad de la que sentía-.

- ¿Te crees capaz? –le preguntó de nuevo con algo de esceptismo-.

- Por supuesto. Decidme qué he de hacer, y lo tendréis en el menor tiempo posible.

No sabía si era porque estaba sorprendido o por qué otra razón, pero Voldemort quedó unos segundos sin habla. Después, comenzó a carcajearse con una risa fría y escalofriante.

- Me gusta tu estilo –dijo con aparente buen humor-.

Se puso en pie, y pasó junto a Snape sin volver a mirarlo.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte, muchacho –le dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza-. Rabastan, vamos a enseñarle tu obra.

Los otros dos les siguieron, aunque no habían sido invitados. Por el camino, Voldemort comenzó a hablar despreocupadamente de una poción que Severus no conocía en absoluto: La Poción Rastreadora.

- Necesito encontrar unos objetos, Severus, y los necesito ya. Estos inútiles –añadió señalando desdeñosamente hacia atrás donde estaban los tres hombres-, los han intentado buscar, pero al parecer todo es más difícil de lo que parecía en un primer momento. La única opción que me queda es esta poción, y Lucius asegura que tú eres el mejor elaborador de pociones que conoce.

Snape se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo las detuvo antes de que llegaran a su boca, pues supo que no iban a ser respondidas. Si el Señor Tenebroso era como él creía, jamás pondría todos sus secretos en la misma persona.

- Rodolphus ha traído la receta de la poción –siguió hablando Voldemort mientras recorrían una especie de laberinto. Tendió su brazo hacia atrás sin girarse, y el hombre con el rostro duro e inexpresivo, le alcanzó un trozo de pergamino sucio y arrugado-. Supongo que no encontrarás ningún problema.

Severus repasó la lista que el líder le ofreció, y aunque en su mayoría eran ingredientes muy difíciles de encontrar, no creyó que fuera más complicada de realizar que otras pociones avanzadas que había hecho. Al llegar al final, la impresión al leer el último ingrediente le hizo detenerse. Perdió el poco color que le quedaba, intentando imaginarse cómo iba a conseguirlo.

- ¿Sangre de animales mágicos?

No pudo evitarlo, y la voz le tembló ligeramente. Cuando levantó su mirada a Voldemort, este estaba sonriendo macabramente.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiré? No es tan fácil hallar animales mágicos, y menos darlos caza.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó, y continuó andando. Tras un gesto apremiante de Lucius, Severus lo siguió.

- De eso ya se ha ocupado Rabastan. Tienes una buena colección para elegir.

En ese momento habían llegado a dos grandes puertas, y con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort la abrió de golpe. Esta se iluminó de pronto, y Severus tuvo la sensación de que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Decenas de animales yacían medio ensangrentados en esa estancia. Había de todos los tipos, tamaños y niveles mágicos. La escena era realmente escalofriante. Un cosquilleo en el cuerpo le dijo que estaba siendo evaluado, y recompuso toda su expresión para parecer que no se había visto afectado por ello. Miró de reojo al responsable de la matanza, que lucía orgulloso con el mentón de su cara de roedor alzado.

- ¿Crees que tendrás suficiente?

Severus captó la ironía en la voz de su líder, pero el nudo en la garganta le impidió contestar en palabras, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces continuemos con los demás ingredientes.

Estuvieron lo que parecieron ser horas recolectando todos los ingredientes necesarios, y Snape se escondió en su máscara de trabajo para evitar más de un escalofrío al recordar la cámara a la que tenía que volver más tarde. Curiosamente, el Señor de las Tinieblas no parecía tener prisa. Estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sin duda quería un trabajo perfecto, y ya le había asegurado que lo precisaba también rápido.

Efectivamente llevaban varias horas cuando por fin volvieron a la cámara inicial, y Voldemort tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo que parecía atemorizar a los demás mortífagos. Severus no sabía qué podía ir mal, pues hasta ese momento, el Lord Oscuro había parecido muy satisfecho con su actitud. Voldemort llamó a uno de los mortífagos que vigilaban la guarida, y el hombre se humilló enseguida, al parecer también temiendo una reprimenda.

- ¿No han llegado? –preguntó con voz fría-.

En ese momento Severus supo que la culpa de su enfado no había sido de él, sino de aquellos que estaban retrasados. Antes de que el mortífago pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron dos personas. Severus reconoció a la mujer como a Bellatrix Lestrange, a la que conoció como Bellatrix Black el año que entró a Hogwarts, y que era el último de ella y el que después fuera su marido, cursaban en el colegio de magia. El hombre que la acompañaba no le sonaba de nada.

Bellatrix abrió la boca, seguramente para explicar su retraso, pero Voldemort la silenció alzando la varita y lanzándole un cruciatus. La mujer cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, y el hombre que estaba tras ella, pasó por encima de su cuerpo para llegar justo enfrente de Lord Voldemort y arrodillarse. No dedicó ni un solo segundo a mirar a la mujer, que posteriormente se levantó mirando a su líder con una expresión de avidez, como si su único sueño fuera ser objeto de las torturas del hombre.

- Esto para que aprendas a llegar a la hora, Bellatrix –después se giró hacia el hombre, y con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que se levantara-. Confío que tú traigas un buen motivo, muchacho.

Hasta que lo interpeló de esa forma, Severus no cayó en que el hombre no debía tener más edad que Lucius Malfoy, quien lo miraba con un toque de asqueo.

- Señor, era necesario el tiempo que me he tomado. Os daré más noticias en privado.

Severus escuchó el jadeo de Bellatrix tras él, pues la mujer parecía creer que esa era tomarse demasiadas confianzas con el Lord. Sin embargo, este pareció conforme, pues asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a Severus.

- Te presento a Severus Snape –le dijo al hombre-. Será el encargado de elaborar la poción que precisamos. Severus, este es el hombre al que deberás enviar la poción una vez lista, y sólo a él.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras el hombre sólo le dedicó una pequeña mirada.

- Después de esto, ya no os necesito a los demás. Severus, confío en tener buenas noticias en los próximos días, por tu bien, y por el de Lucius. Ya podéis iros.

Todos menos el hombre recién llegado se pusieron en marcha, cuando Voldemort pareció recordar algo.

- Lucius...

Esperó a que los demás salieran por la puerta, para dirigirse al hombre.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté el otro día? Protégelo con tu vida.

A Severus le pareció ver que le pasaba un pequeño libro negro, que Lucius guardó inmediatamente en su capa. Estaba suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación hecha susurros, pero fingió no oír nada mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

- Señor, ¿es cierto que abre...?

- Yo nunca miento, Lucius. Pero sólo lo utilizarás cuando yo te lo ordene. No sólo es un arma poderosa, sino un bien muy preciado por mí.

Severus no entendía nada. ¿Un hombre que no apreciaba el bienestar de sus siervos consideraba preciado un simple libro negro?

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, Londres bullía de excitación y compras al ser el día previo a nochebuena. Lily se despidió de su padre, cerró la puerta del coche, y avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban del Caldero Chorreante. Dentro la esperaba Grace, apostada en una esquina del bar en compañía de un joven negro con una pinta algo macarra. Al verla, su amiga compuso una sonrisa, y Lily la miró interrogante. Grace miró un segundo a Kingsley, y después rió en voz baja.

- ¿Un nuevo ligue? –la preguntó la pelirroja al oído después de saludarles-.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! –bufó la rubia rodando los ojos-. Lily este es Kingsley. Es un auror que el Ministerio ha encargado proteger a mi padre. Por lo visto todos piensan que no soy capaz de ir de compras sola.

- Lo cierto es que así aprovecho yo a comprar algunas cosas –dijo el joven con una amable sonrisa-.

Grace torció la boca, pero por su expresión, Lily supo que en el fondo la caía bien su "guardaespaldas". El mayor problema era que Grace no era una persona a la que fuera fácil mandar. En una rápida intervención, le insistió al hombre a que procediera a sus compras mientras ellas marchaban a la tienda de Madam Malkin, por lo que él se conformó con vigilar su seguridad desde lejos.

- Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer –la dijo Lily observándola apreciativamente-.

Grace la sonrió levemente, sin apenas mirarla. Mantuvo su mirada al frente, observando las tiendas que iban recorriendo poco a poco.

- Perdón por mi comportamiento ayer. No fue muy maduro la verdad, pero es que no me sentía con ganas de estar con todos...

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó la otra noche y no quisiste hablarlo? –preguntó Lily alzando una ceja con suspicacia-.

Grace suspiró, y se rió en voz baja, sabiendo que no podía huir de aquello. Inspiró hondo para prepararse a contarla todo a su amiga, pues había callado mucho hasta ese momento.

- Lo cierto es que no quería estar cerca de Sirius –confesó-.

- ¿Ocurrió algo entre vosotros? –preguntó Lily temerosa de que la situación que había ocurrido hacia unos meses se repitiera-.

- Ocurrir no. Solo me quitaron la máscara de los ojos, y ahora me siento como una idiota. –se volvió a reír, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Lily-. Verás, primero tengo que contarte por qué terminó nuestra "relación" –la dijo entrecomillando con los dedos la última palabra-.

OO—OO

Era media tarde, y aparte de ver a su madre y a su elfina planeando la cena de nochebuena y a su abuela tomar el té mientras les miraba con el ceño fruncido por encima de sus gafas, James y Sirius no tenían nada que hacer. Tras vaguear, y de paso, desarreglar algo más el cuarto de James, habían pasado a la habitación de invitados, que ahora era exclusivamente el de Sirius. Este último había adquirido ese día una revista muggle en cuya portada había una chica desnuda, y le había insistido a James que poner los posters junto a las fotos de motos sería lo más normal del mundo, y que él mismo debería seguir su ejemplo. Por supuesto, su mejor amigo le había ignorado y había preferido jugar con su snitch mientras le miraba colocar los posters por toda la habitación.

Al ver de pasada uno de esos posters y mirar durante unos segundos los atributos de la chica, James subió la mirada a su cara, y el cabello rubio cobrizo que ella lucía, le recordó a algo que había querido preguntar a su amigo con anterioridad.

- ¡Oye Pad! ¿Tú no sabrás lo que le pasó a Grace la otra noche, no? Porque había quedado con Sadie y contigo, y vino a nuestra torre a preguntarnos si podía dormir allí. Parecía bastante afectada, la verdad.

Sirius se quedó estático nada más escuchar el nombre de la chica, y continuó de espaldas a su amigo, fingiendo indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y respondió con voz monótona.

- Ni idea, Prongs. No recuerdo que pasara nada raro.

Se dio la vuelta con curiosidad al escuchar la risa de su amigo.

- Lo siento Sirius –le dijo James risueño-, pero es que ya no sé si es que mientes fatal o yo te conozco demasiado.

Sirius bufó rodando los ojos, y siguió colgando el poster, ignorándole. Sin embargo, James se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, y sonrió genuinamente cuando su amigo le miró por encima del hombro. Palmeó un lado de la cama en la que él estaba recostado, y le habló con voz teatral.

- Cuéntaselo a papá James...

Esquivó a tiempo un cojín que su mejor amigo le tiró a la cara, y Sirius se rió agradecido de que hubiera quitado algo de dramatismo al asunto. Se dejó caer a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza tras sus brazos, cómodamente.

- Esto que quede entre tú y yo, James.

- Eso no hace falta decirlo –le regañó dándole un golpe en el brazo y acomodándose también-. Escúpelo.

- Haber... ¿te acuerdas por qué te dije que lo dejé con ella en su momento?

- Que se la fue la olla y empezó a decirte tus virtudes, ¿no? Lo cierto es que creo que ella estaba borracha ese día y tú te lo tomaste a la tremenda.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada por su buen humor, y James se disculpó mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse de nuevo.

- Si supieras lo que me dijo, no creerías que me lo tomé a la tremenda...

OO—OO

- ¡¿Qué le dijiste eso?! –exclamó Lily reprochándola a su amiga-. Grace, metiste el dedo en la llaga...

- Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta lo que acababa de ver –contestó Grace cerrando los ojos, pues ahora esas palabras que creían tan merecidas, sabía que eran puñales clavados justo donde más dolía-.

- Es cierto, te puso los cuernos. Pero podías haber confiado en mi, y yo le habría hechizado hasta convertirlo en una masa pringosa.

Grace dejó una túnica que había estado mirando para su madre, y miró por encima de su hombre para comprobar que Kingsley no se había acercado más.

- El problema, es que la otra noche me enteré de que, en realidad, no me los puso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que a Mulciber debió parecerle una buena idea tomar la poción multijugos y convertirse en Sirius para ligar con Melissa Spellman...

- ¿Con Melissa Spellman? –preguntó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos, después agitó la cabeza, cayendo en algo más importante-. Espera... ¿poción multijugos? ¿Mulciber?

Grace asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a admirar unas botas de piel de dragón. Aún no se decidía con el regalo de su madre.

- No me encaja –la dijo su amiga que estaba pensativa-.

- ¿Por qué no? Con su cara no iba a ligar nunca, asi que tiene lógica que quisiera utilizar la de otro más agraciado que él...

- Sí, pero ¿poción multijugos? ¿En quinto? Ni ahora sabría prepararla. Eso lo ha debido idear otra persona más inteligente. Mulciber ni siquiera tiene cerebro para idear el plan.

- ¿Crees que alguien más estaba metido en eso? Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿quién?

OO—OO

- Pues no lo sé Pad, pero a mi me suena raro que Mulciber haya podido preparar la poción multijugos él solito –respondió James arrogando el entrecejo-.

- Quizá se la robó a Slughorn –repuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Para qué iban a ayudarle a prepararla? Solo él sacó beneficio de eso.

- Ni idea...

James miró alrededor pensativo. Algo de todo eso no encajaba, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

- ¿Alguien más sabía lo vuestro? –preguntó intentando encontrar a posibles cómplices-.

- La elfina de Grace, pero no la imagino ayudando a Mulciber –respondió Sirius con una risa divertida-.

- Ya... Menudo jaleo tío. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con ella?

OO—OO

- No lo sé, Lily, ese es el problema. Lo suyo tiene excusa, pero lo que hice yo no la tiene. Dije cosas muy hirientes, que ni siquiera pensaba... –murmuró disgustada-.

Lily la quitó la túnica que llevaba en la mano, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Esto no cambia las cosas, ¿no? Quiero decir, que ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes que Sirius está con Kate y...

- ¡Lily no me voy a volver a colgar por él! –exclamó la rubia algo más alto de lo que era su intención. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y miró alrededor. Frunció el ceño molesta al ver a su guardaespaldas fingiendo observar la calle, mientras escondía una risa-.

- ¿Segura? –la preguntó Lily captando de nuevo su atención-.

OO—OO

- Prongs, se te ocurren unas gilipolleces... Ya te lo he dicho. Yo estoy con Kate ahora, y esto no cambia nada. Solo que, bueno, ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Puedo comprender que dijo lo que dijo por despecho, e intentar no tenerlo en cuenta a partir de ahora... No sé, quizá podamos ser amigos.

James puso una cara de esceptismo, que provocó que su amigo rodara los ojos.

- No es tan difícil –le espetó-. Tú mismo aseguraste en su momento que podáis ser amigo de la loca de Ravenclaw.

- Primero: Yo nunca he estado enamorado de Jane. Segundo: Esa posibilidad dejé de contemplarla desde que acabó de enloquecer. Y tercero: estamos hablando de ti. ¿No te ha hecho pensar cosas raras, no? Porque entre lo que pasó hace un tiempo, y ahora esto, quizá te ha hecho ponerte a pensar en qué habría pasado...

- El hubiera no existe –le interrumpió Sirius con seriedad-. Quizá si hubiera sido antes, podría haberme influido. Pero ahora está Kate y yo jamás la haría eso.

OO—OO

- Sé que no harías nada que lastimara a Kate, Grace, pero tengo miedo de que hagas algo que te lastime a ti misma.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Grace colocándose en la cola de pago. Por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su madre-.

- Como querer hacerte la fuerte, e involucrarte más. Te conozco, y sé que también lo has pensado. Que si te le vuelves a acercar sin el prejuicio que tenías, que vuelvas a caer en los mismos sentimientos.

Grace se mordió el labio y miró alrededor, intentando no encontrarse con la verde mirada de su mejor amiga.

- Ese sería problema mío, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo fui yo la que lo estropeó.

- No. Tú no tienes la culpa. Viste algo que no daba lugar a dudas. Yo tampoco perdonaría a James después de ver algo así –le intentó reconfortar con un apretón en el hombro-.

Grace sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo pasando su mano por su cintura.

- Me ayudarás a no caer, ¿no? Voy a necesitar de mucha ayuda. Quiera o no, no soy de piedra, y lo ocurrió hace poco no deja de rondarme la cabeza.

- Ahí cometiste el primer error. ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas sin pensarlas? –la preguntó intentando bromear-.

La chica se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No tengo remedio...

OO—OO

- Desde luego que no lo tienes, Padfood –rió James dándole una suave colleja-. Tú solito te has metido en una novela rosa. Pero como soy un buen amigo, te voy a ayudar. Ya me encargaré de controlarte antes de que la cagues. Pero quiero buen rollo, ¿eh?

- Que sí –le respondió con un codazo en el estómago-. Si quiero llevarme bien con ella, pero que no malinterprete las cosas. Es decir, no quiero mucho acercamiento, pero que la quede claro que no la guardo rencor. Y claro, que Kate no noté mucho cambio porque no es tonta y podría empezar a pensar mal. –se quedó pensando en todo y se llevó las manos a la cara -con desesperación-. ¡Merlín, yo no voy a saber hacer todo eso!

James dejó de reírse, y le palmeó con fuerza la espalda para animarle.

- Ya verás que sí, Padfood. Solo es necesario un poco de paciencia y de tacto.

- ¡Pero si yo no tengo de eso! –exclamó con evidencia-.

- ¡Pero yo te ayudaré!

Sirius levantó la mirada y evaluó a su amigo por un momento. Después compuso una triste sonrisa ladeada, y negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy jodido...

- ¡Vale, le pediremos ayuda a Remus! Él si sabrá qué hacer, y por una vez no tiene motivos para echarte la culpa a ti, lo que le animará.

Sirius respiró un poco más tranquilo. Con la ayuda de Remus puede que no todo saliera mal. Ya estaba tranquilo y relajado cuando recibió otra colleja de su hermano del alma. Le miró molesto, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, cuando James se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Eso va por ir a atacar a Slytherins sin avisarme.

OO—OO

La nochebuena se celebra de distinta forma en cada país, y ¡qué decir en cada casa!. En la de Sadie y Jeff no había nada que celebrar. Habían cenado muy temprano, y las sobras de una cena muy normalita descansaban en la mesa, mientras los dos mellizos observaban ese aparato tan extraño que el tío de James tenía en el salón. No era muy grande, y había pequeñas personas dentro, que cambiaban según el botón que pulsaras, y hacían una u otra cosa. Habían oído hablar de un experimento muggle que hacía algo así, pero nunca habían tenido uno cerca. Jeff le miraba ensimismado, mientras que Sadie, siempre más apática, pasaba su mirada del aparato a su madre, que hacían dos horas que no se había movido de la ventana, y observaba el cielo.

Quizás esperaba noticias de su padre y su tío, o quizás simplemente les echaba de menos. Si hubiera vencido a su orgullo, se habría levantado y le habría dado un abrazo, pues sabía que lo necesitaba de verdad. Conocía el carácter de su madre, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de soportar el peso que había caído sobre ella, pero, al igual que Jeff, de vez en cuando necesitaba apoyar la cabeza unos segundos sobre un hombro familiar, antes de tomar impulso de nuevo para seguir pisando fuerte por la vida. Sin embargo, una vez más, su otra parte habló por sí misma, y Sadie se quedó en el sofá, sentada junto a su hermano, y limitándose a mirar de reojo a su madre. Ese tampoco sería el día en que se abriese a su madre y la dejara entrar a su corazón.

OO—OO

En el caso de Nicole, la noche acabó mucho mejor que como había empezado. Mientras observaba atentamente cómo el marido de su tía sacaba la cabeza del horno, y se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente para apartar su moreno cabello sudoroso, se acordó de su madre. Había llegado por fin esa misma tarde a casa, tambaleándose y en compañía de un intento de hombre con muchas pinturas por el cuerpo y multitud de pendientes en la cara. Al menos en esa ocasión había tenido la decencia de sentirse avergonzada cuando su hija salió de su cuarto, y observó toda la escena. La miró a ella, y luego torpemente al calendario que colgaba balanceándose de la pared, que se había quedado en el mes de octubre.

- No sabía que ya venías –la dijo intentando enfocarla con la mirada-.

Nicole sonrió tristemente, y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- Llegué hace dos días. Ya no contaba con verte.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó la mujer agarrándose la cabeza, seguramente debido al dolor que producía la resaca-.

- Veinticuatro de diciembre. –notó la mirada asombrada de su madre al darse cuenta de la fecha especial, y también percibió cómo se volvía hacia la cocina con expresión culpable. Evidentemente, Nicole a esas alturas ya no contaba con una cena navideña. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo la había tenido?. Bufó al ver que el alcohol la imposibilitaba enlazar ideas-. No te preocupes por mi. Ya he quedado con la tía para cenar, así que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Claro. Con la perfecta tía, que saca las soluciones de un palito de madera, y la pagan por ir volando con una escoba –escupió la mujer con amargura-.

Nicole ignoró completamente esa amargura a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Si algo había conseguido que su madre se asqueara más de ella, era el hecho de que ella sí hubiera heredado sus dones mágicos. Al principio dolía, pero hacía años que aquello no importaba. Sabía que había dos Nicole distintas: la niña que aún no comprendía su situación familiar, y la adolescente loca, despreocupada e inmadura que era en el colegio y con su tía. Al fin y al cabo, la otra Nicole era la que más vivía en su cuerpo, así que cuando estaba con su madre, simplemente ignoraba todo hasta que pudiera ser la Nicole que mejor la caía.

No salió de su cuarto hasta que llegó el momento de ir a casa de su tía, donde se encontraba ahora viendo cocinar al marido de esta. Afortunadamente Raúl era muy buen cocinero, porque su tía Hellena era una negada, y no digamos ella. Además, verle moverse con esa camiseta pegada al torso, era un verdadero regalo para los ojos. Él la sonrió cuando percibió su mirada, y Nicole se la devolvió encantada.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –la preguntó sacando un puding del horno-.

- Y tanto... –respondió observando con avidez la comida que tan bien preparaba. ¿Es que ese hombre lo hacía todo bien?

Escuchó una risa desde la puerta, y vio a su tía recostada despreocupadamente, con ropa deportiva y su cabello color claro recogido en un moño desarreglado. Hasta así estaba guapa. Se acercó a su marido, e hizo lo que Nicole llevaba toda la tarde deseando: pellizcarle el trasero. Ambas se echaron a reír al ver que había conseguido sorprenderle. Como regalo, su tía se llevó un suave beso, que Nicole supo que no habían profundizado por su presencia. Después, se sentó delante de ella y tía y sobrina se sonrieron con confianza. Sí. Definitivamente, su nochebuena acabó mucho mejor de cómo había empezado.

OO—OO

El ambiente en casa de Peter no era igual. Solos su madre y él, reinaba el silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Con escrupulosa puntualidad inglesa, su madre había servido la cena a las seis y media, y él, sin intención de discutir con ella, había acudido a la primera. Notaba su mirada en todo momento, pero hasta que no estuvieron en el segundo plato, no se atrevió a hablar.

- No me has contado que tal por aquí, mamá.

La mujer por fin sonrió un poco.

- Todo igual. He tenido que realizar unas cuantas transacciones, pero ya ves que la casa sigue igual.

Él y su madre vivían de los viejas posesiones de su padre, un hombre antiguamente rico, que había sido venido a menos. Su madre no era una mujer capaz para trabajar, pero si vivían sin lujos, el dinero aún les podía durar años. Él no tenía grandes caprichos ni tampoco su madre, por lo que era fácil. Cuando su madre le miraba de esa forma, podía comprenderse a sí mismo el cariño que la tenía. Sin embargo, la duda siempre venía cuando la mirada volvía a estar evaluativa como en ese momento. Le miraba con atención, le observaba, Peter tenía la sensación de que le juzgaba. Su propia madre.

- Y dime, a parte de esos amigos que tienes, ¿hay alguna chica en tu vida, o ellos no permiten que dejes de ser su perrito faldero ni un momento?

Su tono de voz volvió a ser duro, como siempre que James y Sirius entraban en la conversación. Peter tuvo ganas de reírse de la ironía. ¿Chicas en su vida? Pues lo cierto es que había varias: Estaba Kate, que era la novia de Sirius, y siempre era amable y dulce. Estaba Lily, que era la novia de James, que siempre le sonreía con cariño, y era excepcionalmente inteligente. Estaba Rachel, que era la novia de Remus, de la que siempre había tenido un buen concepto, pero de la que se había distanciado mucho últimamente. También estaba Gisele, que de todas ellas era, probablemente, la mejor amiga que pudiera tener. Ella le valoraba y tenía en cuenta más que ninguna, no porque fuera el amigo de alguno de los chicos, sino porque era él, y le tenía cariño por sí mismo, lo que era un logro. También estaba Grace, claro. Le gustaba esa chica, pero principalmente, lo que le atraía de ella era todo su alrededor. Por supuesto él no se percataba de eso, y creía que simplemente sentía algo especial por ella, sin atreverse a pensar por qué iba a sentir nada por alguien con quien apenas hablaba. Lo que en verdad le atraía de Grace era que era el tipo de chica que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, pues vivía rodeada de otros que eran más vistosos. A alguien con las inseguridades de Peter, le atraía la gente que brillaba, y alimentaba sus propias inseguridades fijando su atención en ellas, para así compadecerse más de sí mismo. Luego, por supuesto, también estaban Sadie y Mary. En Sadie no quería ni pensar, pues era compañía impuesta, y apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con ella en todos esos meses. Y Mary era lo mejor que tenía, pues aun siendo tan distinta como una Slytherin, le valoraba a él por encima de cualquiera de sus tres amigos, y eso era nuevo.

Por eso, cuando le tocó responder, se rió irónicamente, y dijo:

- No, mamá. No hay ninguna.

- Así que sigues viviendo la vida de tus amigos en vez de la tuya, ¿eh?

Y dejándole de nuevo otra cosa en que pensar, se levantó de la mesa, y fue a servir el postre.

OO—OO

La noche de Remus empezó en el pasillo, sentado en el suelo, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No habían llegado ni a hacer la cena, cuando su padre salió lo más apresuradamente que pudo al baño. Media hora después salió asegurando estar perfectamente, pero Remus se dio cuenta de cómo le temblaban las piernas, o de lo rojos que tenía los ojos.

Finalmente hizo que su padre se sentara en el sofá mientras él preparaba algo ligero. El estómago del hombre no parecía capaz de aguantar una copiosa cena, y sinceramente, el suyo tampoco en ese momento. Mientras cenaba, le veía hacer el esfuerzo de poner una buena cara en todo momento, y sonreírle.

- Campeón de duelo, ¿no? –le dijo en un momento dado con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos marrones-.

Remus sonrió algo más contento de poder darle a su padre una excusa para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la falta de su madre.

- He tenido buenos profesores, y los duelos que me tocaron me salieron bien –dijo humildemente-.

- No seas modesto, Remus. Siempre lo has tenido todo más difícil que el resto, y aquí estás ahora. No solo tienes una vida tan normal como la de los demás, sino que encima destacas en varios campos. Y esto no es gracias a los profesores. Eres tú. Siempre has sido inteligente, pero lo que te caracteriza es el tesón, el orgullo y la valentía para no rendirte ante las dificultades. Sé que tu licantropía es culpa mía...

- Papá...

Earnest levantó una mano para interrumpirle y asintió apesadumbrado.

- Es culpa mía, hijo. Si yo no hubiera ofendido a ese... –Remus le vio inspirar hondo y echarse atrás en la silla-. Bueno, otro mérito tuyo es que nunca me has culpado. Siempre has sido un buen hijo, y jamás me has echado en cara tu problema. Lo has afrontado con valentía, y le has plantado cara a la vida. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado un hijo mejor que tú. No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Y tu madre también.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, Remus tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pues nunca había echado más de menos a su madre como entonces.

OO—OO

Las fiestas navideñas son fantásticas cuando se pasan en familia, sobretodo cuando hay un niño pequeño en la casa. Por eso Kate las disfrutaba especialmente. Hacía años que prácticamente esas fiestas las hacían casi exclusivamente para Denise. Su padre insistió desde que ella era pequeña en usar las tradiciones muggles, y así continuaban hasta entonces.

Estaban terminando de cenar, cuando Denise se levantó corriendo de su silla, impaciente por prepararlo todo. Ni siquiera la dejó disfrutar especialmente la tarta de melaza de su abuela, pero a ella no la importó realmente. La hizo salir a la calle, pese a las bajas temperaturas, a colarse en el granero del vecino para coger un poco de paja. Los años habían conseguido que su madre dejara de quejarse por como dejaban el salón, pero ahora que ya era mayor, Kate se daba cuenta del estropicio que formaban. Desde la cocina, podía ver la divertida sonrisa de su padre y la cara de resignación de su madre, pero ella se reía, contagiada por las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña, y seguía colocando todo para la llegada de Santa Claus.

Denise ya había sacado las zanahorias y la botella de jerez para colocarlas, y se quedó observando con el ceño fruncido su obra. Constantemente se agachaba y lo cambiaba todo de lugar, para luego volver a colocarlo de la misma forma. Kate se rió, viendo que no quedaba conforme con nada.

- ¿No crees que falta algo? –la dijo para darla una pista-.

Denise la fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que ella había caído en ello, y aún así no se lo decía. Kate no pudo evitar volver a reírse. Eran muy parecidas, pero también muy distintas. Denise no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia. Eso sí, también era más risueña, y eso se reflejó cuando vio aparecer a su padre con una bandeja de pastelitos navideños, y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Esperabas que Santa Claus fuera a aguantar todo el camino solo con una copita de jerez, mientras que los renos tienen paja y zanahorias?

- Ya sabía que hacía falta dulce, es que no caía –dijo la niña muy resuelta, mientras cogía los pastelitos con las dos manos. Colocó el de la mano derecha en un platito al lado de la chimenea, y el de la mano izquierda se lo metió en la boca-.

- ¡Ey, para ahí! Ya tomaste un postre, así que deja ese pastel donde estaba –dijo su madre severamente-. ¡Charles, quítaselo!

Su padre ignoró la petición, y le tendió otro pastel a Denise, guiñándola un ojo. Su madre bufó y se marchó hacia la cocina, mientras Kate la miraba comprensivamente.

- Papá, hoy duermes en el sofá –le avisó-.

Su padre la sonrió genuinamente, de la misma forma que lo hacía Denise, y agitó la cabeza.

- Ya verás como no.

Kate no insistió. Sabía que su padre tenía razón. Sería el único muggle en esa casa, pero con su mujer, sabía exactamente qué tipo de magia usar. Y es que, pensó mientras Denise la arrastraba hacia su cuarto para seguir con la fiesta de hermanas en privado, no todo consistía en mover la varita y decir cuatro palabras.

OO—OO

Gis había estado aterrorizada. Su madre finalmente no había sucumbido a la tentación de invitar a los Bones a cenar, lo que les alegró tanto a ella como a su padre. Sin embargo, lo había organizado todo mejor de lo que creían. Esa tarde había ido a una reunión informal a aquella casa, y habían pasado varias horas tomando el té con los padres y hermanos de Anthony, y con él mismo por supuesto. Vio a su padre hablar con tranquilidad con Edgar Bones, e incluso con Anthony, y comprendió que las dos madres se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, ella no pudo estar mucho tiempo a solas con su novio, y sí aguantando a los hermanos pequeños de él. El único con edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, era un diablillo que estaba en segundo curso, que conseguía hacer buenos a James y Sirius. Los otros dos aún eran pequeños, pero no por eso más tranquilos. Y los tres parecían haber sentido la misma necesidad de darla la lata a ella, que no tenía paciencia, ni la gustaban mucho los niños.

Sin embargo, lo más aterrador de la tarde había sido cuando las dos mujeres, impulsadas por el afecto que habían sentido la una por la otra, empezaron a bromear sobre ellos.

- La próxima vez que nos reunamos, espero que sea para celebrar algo –había dicho su madre risueñamente-.

- Como un compromiso, por ejemplo –secundó la señora Bones entre risas-.

A Gisele eso la dio retortijones de estómago. Buscó la mirada de su padre, quien parecía haberse congelado en el sitio, y miraba a su madre como si fuese un gato recién atropellado. Supo que al menos contaba con un aliado en ese lugar de locos. El padre de Anthony reía entre dientes, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se llevó la taza a los labios, y escondió así su expresión. Pero lo peor fue oír la risa de Anthony. ¿Lo consideraba gracioso? Iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él.

- ¡Deja de ser tan exagerada! –la dijo más tarde, cuando estuvieron solos con la excusa de limpiar los platos-. Solo hay que tenerlas contentas por un rato y ya está. Con lo que tú eres, ¿crees que alguien puede obligarte a hacer lo que no quieras?

De momento se había conformado con esa respuesta, porque, aceptémoslo, tenía razón. Sin embargo, el hecho de que para él no fuera tan preocupante para ella, era algo que le provocaba dolor de estómago.

Sin embargo, pudo dejar de lado eso en cuanto vio la copiosa cena que su madre había preparado para esa noche. En ese momento, sus pensamientos estaban completamente alejados de ese acontecimiento, y se limitaba a comer y conversar alegremente con sus padres. Incluso su padre había recuperado el buen humor que hacía meses que nadie le veía. Y es que las fiestas navideñas, podían también ser motivo para dejar las cosas un poco aparcadas. Al menos de momento.

OO—OO

Las cosas en casa de Lily, no fueron como ella había esperado. Hasta entonces había recibido de su hermana el trato habitual, es decir, el mismo que disfrutaba la pared. Si Petunia se dio cuenta de que su hermana pequeña había llegado a casa, no dio muestras de ello. Incluso parecía ver a través de ella. Claro que eso cambió esa misma noche.

Lily estaba encantada con la cena, con sus padres, y con la carta que había recibido poco antes de cenar. Sonreía constantemente, y seguía los chistes de su padre. Cada vez que la conversación giraba en torno a algo de Lily, Petunia se volvía sorda, y solo sabía cambiar en cuanto podía la conversación a algo relacionado con ella o Vernon.

- Es increíble, mamá, que para lo joven que es, le tengan tan bien considerado en esa empresa –presumió Petunia con orgullo-.

- Eso es porque es un chico muy trabajador –la respondió su madre afectuosamente, mientras procuraba que su hija mayor no viera la expresión de su marido-.

Este, por otro lado, se limpió el mentón con la servilleta, y se giró hacia Lily que le miraba divertida.

- Y dime, cielo, ¿ya es fijo que en cuanto acabes en Hogwarts te tendremos estudiando para sanadora?

Lily sonrió, e iba a contestar entusiasmada, cuando su hermana pareció escoger el momento para dejar de ignorarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Va a seguir estudiando? ¿Vais a seguir gastando dinero en esa tontería?

Lily la miró frunciendo el ceño, como siempre que Petunia insinuaba que la magia era una tontería que solo servía para vaguear y perder el tiempo. Sus padres se habían puesto muy serios, y miraban a su hermana reprobatoriamente.

- Petunia, si tu hermana quiere seguir estudiando, lo hará. Y sabes que tú también tienes esa opción –dijo su madre intentando sonar suave, pero con una nota de acero en la voz-.

Lily había sabido que su hermana no había querido continuar sus estudios más allá del instituto, y se encontraba trabajando en una tienda de ropa, pero no había sabido por qué de la decisión de Petunia de hacerlo.

- Hay cosas más importantes en qué gastar el dinero –exclamó Petunia con enfado-.

- ¿Cómo en qué? –preguntó Lily ya harta-. ¿Cómo en collares para ti?

- ¡No! ¡Como en la enfermedad de mamá, monstruo!

- ¡Petunia!

Lily se quedó estática, y sintió el color irse de su cara. La expresión de su hermana era de puro odio, la de su padre de profundo enfado, y la de madre de dolor. ¿Enfermedad? ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Qué...?

- Si no fueras tan egoísta, y te preocuparas más de lo que ocurre con tu familia y no contigo misma y tu grupo de tarados, sabrías que mamá tiene cáncer, y están gastando su dinero en tu escuela de anormales, en vez de en lo que deben.

- Ya basta –dijo su madre fríamente. No levantó la voz, pero no hizo falta. Las dos muchachas salieron de la burbuja donde habían estado metidas, y se fijaron en ella-. No voy a consentir esto. Petunia, tu hermana no sabe nada porque yo misma me he encargado de que no lo supiera. De hecho, por si la memoria te falla, te recuerdo que te pedí expresamente que no mencionaras nada hasta el final de las vacaciones, porque no era necesario amargárselas con cosas así. Y en cuanto al tratamiento, ya le estoy llevando a cabo, e insisto en que hay dinero de sobra para todo. Si tú has dejado tus estudios, es porque lo has querido. Si tu hermana quiere estudiar, lo hará. Hay dinero para ello, y si no lo habría nos encargaríamos de sacarlo de debajo de las piedras.

Lily miró a su madre con ojos vidriosos. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, porque ella esperaba que todo fuera una mala broma de Petunia, y que su madre lo negara. Pero era cierto. Su madre tenía cáncer. Es cierto que la había notado cambiada, más pálida y delgada, pero con el buen humor que irradiaban tanto ella como su padre, ¿cómo podía sospechar que algo no iba bien?

Estuvieron en silencio el resto de la cena, y en cuanto pudo, Lily se escabulló hacia su cuarto. Tenía ganas de estar sola, de soltar toda su frustración, y de llorar. Cuando se hubo descargado, miró a su lechuza, y supo que necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar. Por eso sacó un pergamino, y con la mano temblorosa escribió lo que parecía ser una carta de auxilio.

OO—OO

En la mansión Potter el ambiente era completamente opuesto. James y Sirius estaban de un humor excelente, y contagiaban con ello al resto de la familia. Incluso la abuela Elladora sonreía un poco ante las bromas de ese dúo. Parecía que Charlus y Adam habían decidido enterrar de momento su hacha de guerra, y Dorea estaba relajada, y feliz de tener a sus niños con ella.

- ¿Contaste a tus padres lo del duelo, James? –preguntó Adam con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué duelo? –preguntó Dorea pensando que su hijo ya se había vuelto a meter en problemas-.

- Un concurso de duelo que organizó la escuela, cuñada. James quedó en un muy buen lugar.

- ¡Casi gané! –exclamó James jactándose-.

- ¡Más bien fue un segundón! –aclaró Sirius entre risas, haciendo que James le tirara una patata-.

- Pero fue segundo de entre todos los alumnos del último curso –añadió Adam orgulloso-.

- ¿Y quién ganó?

- Remus.

- Ya me habéis contado lo bien que se le da la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo Dorea cariñosamente-.

Adam alzó las cejas hacia su sobrino, y este asintió, confirmándole el hecho. El hombre sonrió victoriosamente. Ya que tenía que presentar a varios adolescentes deseosos de unirse a la Orden, le alegraba saber que eran buenos duelistas. Tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de presentar a niños inocentes a una muerte segura.

- ¿Y tú en qué puesto quedaste, Sirius? –preguntó Charlus para picarle-.

El muchacho frunció un poco el ceño mientras James se reía a carcajadas.

- No pasó ni a semifinales.

- Sí, el adorado de Lily me venció –respondió intentando fastidiarle nombrando a Mark-.

- ¿Quién...?

- Uno que estuvo saliendo con Lily antes que yo –aclaró James tranquilamente, y le sonrió ampliamente a su mejor amigo-. Pero ella me prefirió a mi.

- La hechizaste para que estuviera tan ciega como tú, Prongs.

- Mi Lily no está ciega. Ella lo ve todo muy bien. Y también lucha mejor que tú, que ella sí pasó a las semifinales.

Las carcajadas de James retumbaron por toda la casa cuando Sirius frunció aún más el ceño. Charlus y Adam le secundaron, pero se ganaron una mala mirada de Elladora, y Dorea optó por darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su segundo hijo.

OO—OO

Grace agradecía que la noche ya hubiera acabado. Era la primera que disfrutaba de las fiestas, pero esos días no estaba de humor para soportar a toda su familia a la vez, y cuando el primo de su padre, ya bastante pasado de copas, se subió a la mesa, aprovechó a huir a su cuarto. Afortunadamente Allie, su elfina particular, la había ayudado a pasar desapercibida, y en ese momento, estaba en su cuarto, esperando que esta llegara con un chocolate caliente antes de meterse en la cama.

Cuando la puerta se abrió despacio, creyó que era Allie, quien no se había aparecido para no asustarla, pero la sorprendió ver aparecer a su madre. La mujer cerró la puerta con cuidado, ahogando el murmullo de voces que subía por la escalera, y la sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿No estabas animada para la fiesta, no? –adivinó sentándose en su cama-.

Grace sonrió levemente, intentando justificarse.

- Lo siento mamá.

- Tranquila cielo. Llevas unos días algo extraña, pero estoy segura de que cuando quieras hablar de ello, vendrás tú sola.

Lo bueno que tenía su madre es que no la agobiaba. Si Grace se decidía a hablar con ella de algo, la escuchaba atentamente, pero en caso contrario nunca insistía en meterse en su vida. Aunque la hubiera gustado contar con la opinión de alguien tan maduro como su madre, no quiso contarla nada esa vez. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada, y aunque la daba la sensación de que no se extrañaría mucho de que en su momento hubiera tenido algo con Sirius, el resto no estaba segura de que la gustara oírlo. Hacía tiempo que solo la contaba cosas puntuales de su vida, porque sabía que a Cassandra no la gustaría saber que su hija había "vivido" en sus diecisiete años, más de lo que ella se pensaba.

- Yo venía por otro asunto –continuó su madre sacando de su túnica un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado-.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para regalos? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cogía el paquete y lo ponía en su regazo-.

- No lo consideres un regalo de Navidad. Los demás vendrán mañana. Esto es distinto.

Su madre la sonrió tiernamente, y alargó la mano para colocar uno de los mechones cobrizos detrás de su oreja.

- Te has hecho muy mayor, y yo casi no me he dado cuenta –la dio pensativamente. Después suspiró, y miró el paquete que su hija tenía en el regazo-. Ábrelo. Es algo con historia, como una reliquia familiar.

Grace la miró extrañada por un momento, pero se deshizo del papel con premura. Dentro había una pequeña caja alargada, y la abrió rasgando un poco la tapa. Lo que encontró dentro la pareció una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto nunca. Era un colgante, hecho de oro antiguo, pequeño y con una delicada cadena. En el extremo, había una especie de medallón algo grueso con la topa decorada con pequeñas flores bien pulidas, y unas finas líneas trazadas en el centro. Se tuvo que fijar bien para distinguir una "b" y una "s" entrelazadas entre sí. Estaba sin aliento.

- ¡Que medallón tan bonito! –no sabía qué más decir-.

Levantó la mirada del colgante para fijarla en su madre, que sonreía orgullosa.

- Sí que lo es. Un medallón, o más bien un guardapelo, precioso. Y muy antiguo. Tu abuela me lo dio cuando me casé con tu padre, y pasé a formar parte de la familia. Es tradición que las mujeres de las futuras generaciones lo adquieran, y ahora yo te lo doy a ti.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un medallón y un guardapelo? –preguntó Grace sin estar muy segura-.

Su madre sonrió, y se acomodó mejor en su cama para explicarse.

- Verás cariño, el medallón contiene en su interior, fotografías, y el guardapelo sirve para guardar mechones de cabellos. Hoy en día prácticamente están en desuso, pero en la antigüedad se usaban mucho, y muy significativamente en épocas de guerra, donde las esposas colocaban en sus colgantes los mechones de sus maridos antes de que fueran a la batalla. De esta forma, aunque ellos estaban lejos, tenían una parte suya cerca de su corazón, y los podían tener presentes en sus plegarias. Puedes creértelo o no, claro, es cuestión de leyendas, pero en aquel entonces ayudaban a mantener la fé. Y este guardapelo, tiene su propia historia, relacionada solamente con esta familia. Al igual que tu abuela me la contó, me gustaría contártelo yo ahora. ¿Puedo?

Grace la sonrió asintiendo, y puso su almohada contra su espalda para acomodarse. Su madre se acercó a ella, y también se apoyó allí enredando la cadena del guardapelo entre sus dedos.

- Verás, la historia se remonta hasta un antepasado de tu padre, cuyas iniciales lleva el guardapelo –citó pasando uno de sus dedos por las letras entrelazadas-. Broderick Sandler era un joven inglés de buena familia, cuya pasión era crear objetos artesanos. Fuera el material que fuera, él cogía su varita, y lo transformaba en la forma que quisiera. Al parecer era un prodigio en ello. El caso es que, aprovechando el dinero de su familia, comenzó a viajar por el mundo buscando la inspiración para sus tallados. Estaba en Grecia cuando la conoció. Su nombre era Lysandra Kasfkiss.

- Muy griego –intervino Grace con una risita. Su madre sonrió y siguió contándola-.

- Dicen que era una mujer bellísima, con largo cabello rubio y los ojos de un tono violeta sin igual. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que con el paso del tiempo siempre se exageran las cosas. Debía ser una mujer hermosa, por supuesto, pero nunca creas en eso de la belleza inhumana, no existe. Ella era una jovencita de apenas quince años, a la que sus padres habían comprometido con el hijo de un adinerado apoderado griego. Como en la mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados, ella no estaba enamorada. Dicen que en cuanto ella y Broderick se vieron, fue amor a primera vista.

- Pero tú tampoco crees en el amor a primera vista –la recordó Grace con una sonrisa divertida-.

- Sinceramente, creo que eso que llaman amor a primera vista no es más que una atracción instantánea de dos personas que cumplen las expectativas físicas del otro, pero no seré yo quien estropee de esa forma la historia –respondió guiñándola un ojo-. En fin, como decía, se enamoraron apenas se conocieron, y a Broderick se le partió el corazón al saber que ella se iba a casar con otro. Se quedó durante meses en las islas griegas, conformándose con observarla de lejos y poder acercarse en contadas ocasiones, mientras iba reuniendo todo lo necesario para crear algo único para ella, un guardapelo con sus iniciales grabadas, y al que colocó un mechón de su propio cabello. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo regaló, y la pidió que se fuera con él. Sabía que en cuanto estuvieran en Inglaterra, la familia de ella ya no podría tocarla, por lo que podrían casarse. Ella aceptó, e hicieron todos los planes para fugarse. Desgraciadamente, la familia de ella los descubrió, y le retuvo a él, hasta que la boda se llevó a cabo. Cuando le liberaron, ella ya estaba casada con el otro.

- ¡¿Se casó con el otro?! ¡Menuda mierda de historia!

- ¡Grace! –la regañó su madre con un manotazo-. Sí, se casó con el otro. Sus propios hermanos la aseguraron que si no lo hacía, matarían a Broderick, y ella obedeció. Broderick volvió a Inglaterra destrozado. Pasaron años, y sus pensamientos seguían girando hacia ella, olvidándose de lo más importante: que ella nunca se quitó el guardapelo, al que él le había hecho un poderoso hechizo, unido a su mechón de cabello.

- ¿Qué hacía ese hechizo? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

- Consiguió que se reencontraran. Habían pasado ya varios años, y los dos habían sido muy infelices en sus vidas. Ella viajó a Estados Unidos con su marido, y una noche, encerrada en su cuarto como siempre que su marido no estaba presente, sintió un impulso proveniente de su colgante. Ese impulso la insistía en que fuera hacia la playa, y consiguió escaparse para ir allí. Imagínate su sorpresa, cuando le vio, observando el mar con expresión ausente. El destino había querido que coincidieran en el lugar, y el guardapelo, consciente de la cercanía, siguió el hechizo, y les unió.

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Acabaron juntos?

- Bueno, cuando se dieron cuenta de su oportunidad, no perdieron el tiempo. Se fugaron esa misma noche. Ella dejó atrás todo, y le siguió hasta Inglaterra. Lógicamente, jamás pudieron casarse, lo que fue un escándalo en la época, pero no les importó. Estuvieron el resto de su vida juntos, y tuvieron una hija, Alyssa, que más tarde heredaría ese guardapelo, y comenzaría con la tradición. A lo largo de muchos años, las mujeres de esta familia han llevado en este guardapelo los mechones del hombre que amaban. Es hora de que pase a tus manos. Mi consejo es que pienses muy bien, antes de poner el cabello de nadie en él, porque será alguien que marque tu vida para siempre

Grace lo observó con esceptismo, pero la dirigió una sincera sonrisa a su madre. Cuando se quedó sola, siguió observando el guardapelo pensativa. No se creía ni la mitad de la historia. Sabía que la magia era poderosa, pero no creía que lo fuera hasta el punto de influir en el destino de las personas, ni en que solo el hecho de poner unos pocos pelos en un objeto, convirtieran a esa persona en alguien importante. Más bien creía que su madre la había dicho eso último, dándola a entender que sería ella misma la que hiciera importante a ese hombre, otorgándole tal honor, y la había pedido que no eligiera a la ligera. Eso lo encontraba más lógico.

Abrió por primera vez el colgante, y observó que, efectivamente, era distinto a los medallones que había visto. En su interior no había cabida para fotografías, sino que una barra de metal muy prieta daba lugar para colocar ahí un mechón de cabello. Un pequeño brillo, la dejó ver que un único pelo aún se encontraba en él. El tono oscuro la indicaba que, muy probablemente, fuera de su padre, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar que Sirius tenía un tono de color de pelo muy parecido.

Cerró con fuerza el guardapelo, apretó los ojos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando. Estaba empezando a pensar que tanto Lily como su subconsciente tenían razón, y estaba bajando demasiado las defensas con respecto a él. Se estaba regañando mentalmente, cuando algo repiqueteó la ventana, y vio la lechuza de Lily posada en el alfeizar.

OO—OO

Regulus no estaba cómodo en esa fiesta. Antaño incluso había disfrutado esas celebraciones con la más alta clase social, y qué decir que pasar la nochebuena en casa de los Selwyn era algo que él habría celebrado. Sin embargo ese año era distinto. Podía ser porque ya no se sentía a gusto entre ellos, porque cada vez tenía menos amigos en ese círculo, o porque algo había cambiado en él. De todas formas, la compañía de Yaxilia Selwyn convertía cualquier fiesta en un bodrio. La que hasta hacía pocas semanas consideraba una compañera sarcástica y elegante, ahora le parecía aburrida y presuntuosa.

- ¿No te parece que la decoración está perfecta? Mi padre ha traído a más de cien elfos para que trabajaran en ella –presumió Yaxilia con orgullo cuando terminaron de bailar-.

- Ha quedado muy adecuada –respondió con tono aburrido. Ese era un calificativo que quedaba bien, y no comprometía a nada-.

Yaxilia sonrió encantada, y Regulus se alejó de ella con la excusa de ir a buscar una bebida. Conscientemente o no, en su momento se había comprometido a ser su pareja en esa fiesta, y había cumplido con ello. Llevaba toda la noche a su lado, sentándose junto a ella en la cena y bailando juntos, pero ya no podía más. Inconscientemente, en ese momento se acordó de Sadie. Si ella hubiera estado allí, con sus comentarios de una ironía tan extrema que llegaba a ser hiriente, y su completa indiferencia por los demás, aquello habría sido más soportable. Había momentos en que se sentía muy identificado con ella, aunque era consciente de que él no llegaba a tantos extremos como Sadie; y divagando sobre su amistad con ella, recordó el último día, ese "accidente" bajo el muérdago al despedirse. Había besado antes de esa forma a alguna chica más, no muchas, pero si alguna, incluida la propia Sadie. Sin embargo, esa vez fue distinta. Fue un beso corto y por obligación, pero el sabor, el tacto y el olor eran distintos. Se había sentido muy extraño. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por pensar en eso, y aunque había cumplido escribiéndola enseguida, había sido una carta muy corta, como ella misma le había reprochado.

Llegó a la mesa de las bebidas, y se sirvió whisky de fuego con apremio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías, o arruinaría también la única amistad de verdad que tenía. Cerca de él, pero sin percatarse de ello, estaba su madre, hablando en grupo con varias mujeres, incluida la señora Selwyn. Regulus se apoyó un momento a terminar de beber su vaso, e iba a marcharse de nuevo a cumplir con su obligación de acompañante, cuando escuchó su propio nombre.

- A Regulus y a Yaxilia se les ve muy a gusto juntos, ¿no crees Walburga? –preguntó la señora Selwyn con un tono algo conspiratorio-.

- Me he fijado –respondió su madre de buen humor. Regulus miró por encima de su hombro y la vio con una mirada orgullosa-. Creo que no es tan disparatado lo que me dijiste, Evelyn. Hablaré con Orion, pero creo que podría funcionar.

- ¿Qué pretendéis? –preguntó una tercera mujer que llevaba una túnica con joyas cosidas a las costuras-.

- Un acuerdo matrimonial –aseguró la madre de Yaxilia con una sonrisa satisfecha-.

Regulus creyó que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo. ¿Un acuerdo matrimonial? ¿Él? ¿ël y Yaxilia? No lo entendía. Estaba convencido que ya había superado las expectativas de sus padres haciéndose mortífago, y no le pedirían nada de eso. Es cierto que sus primas Bella y Cissy se habían casado por conveniencia, pero él era un hombre, tendría que poder elegir ¿no?

- ¡A mi me parece una gran idea! –exclamó una mujer a la que reconoció como la señora Tyler, madre de una compañera de Slytherin que iba un curso por encima de él-. Hay que comprometerles antes de que hagan alguna locura. Yo ya resolví el compromiso de Amanda cuando tenía catorce años. Así me curo en salud antes de que ocurra alguna... inconveniencia.

Regulus supo que había medido sus palabras al estar su madre presente. Desde que Andrómeda se había ido, negándose a su compromiso matrimonial, todos rehuían el tema delante de ellos, pues consideraban que eran dignos de lástima. Escuchó a su madre chasquear la lengua molesta.

- Lo mejor es que lo aceleremos, Evelyn. Si lo hablamos todos esta noche, podríamos tener solucionadas todas las negociaciones esta misma semana, y podremos decírselo a los chicos. No quiero tener otro disgusto.

- Este no te ha salido como aquel, Walburga –dijo la señora Selwyn palmeándola el brazo-.

Vaya. Sirius había entrado en la conversación. En casa fingían que nunca había existido, pero con sus amistades más cercanas parecía que su madre sí revelaba su vergüenza. Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, y vio que las dos mujeres se habían quedado solas. Quizá por eso su madre hablaba sin problemas.

- Ya sé que Regulus no me fallaría, Evelyn. Pero aún no supero la vergüenza. No solo nos abandonó cuando nos habíamos comprometido a que sería un buen mortífago, sino que también estábamos en medio de las negociaciones con Alexander Hinkes para el compromiso matrimonial con su hija.

Regulus casi se atragantó con la bebida al oír eso. ¿Querían haber comprometido a Sirius con Samantha Hinkes? Ninguno sabía nada de eso. Buscó a la chica por la estancia, y la encontró junto a su amiga Amanda Tyler, observando con gesto desdeñoso a las parejas en la pista de baile. Las miró a ambas. La primera feucha, machirula y siempre de mal humor, y la segunda, no atractiva, pero sí más agraciada que ella, al menos en el punto de que era bastante femenina, y su expresión no era tan hostil. Hinkes era, sin duda, la peor opción para Sirius. ¡Cuánto lamentaba ahora que no habría tardado unos días más en fugarse! Habría sido divertido ver su expresión cuando le dijeran que debía casarse con ella. Hasta Yaxilia era una buena opción comparado con esa chica.

- Entonces está arreglado –seguían hablando las mujeres-. Yaxilia va a estar muy satisfecha. No podríamos haber encontrado un joven que supere más sus expectativas que Regulus.

- Él también estará muy satisfecho, Evelyn. Tu hija es todo lo que debe ser la esposa de un Black.

Regulus tuvo la tentación de darse la vuelta y decirle él mismo a su madre lo que de verdad le satisfaría, pero, como siempre, se contuvo. Ellas no lo entenderían nunca, ni siquiera le darían la oportunidad de replicar. Con una molestia en el estómago, se preguntó si su compañera no esperaría precisamente eso. La actitud de Yaxilia para con él había cambiado considerablemente en los últimos tiempos, y quizá ella ya se olía lo que iba a suceder, y estaba tan conforme como decía su madre. Él no lo estaba desde luego. Caminó lejos de ellas, que seguían planeando orgullosas, y se desplomó en un sofá algo apartado, llevándose los dedos a los ojos, y apretando como si quisiera arrancárselos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, muchacho? –preguntó una voz pastosa cerca de él-.

Levantó la vista para enfocar a Rabastan Lestrange, que se sentaba a su lado mirando a su alrededor, y luego a él. Regulus sentía una extraña afinidad con él. También Rabastan era el hermano menor y también él se había iniciado bastante joven en las filas del Señor Oscuro, aunque en su caso por seguir a su hermano Rodolphus, y no por sustituirle. Se decidió a confesarse en él. Sino, ¿en quién podría hacerlo?

- Acabo de escuchar que me quieren comprometer con la hija de los Selwyn.

Rabastan se echó a reír nerviosamente, mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor, y enfocaba su vista un par de segundos en Yaxilia, quien estaba bailando con Yaxley en ese momento.

- No sé de qué te quejas, muchacho. Tienes suerte. Es una buena compañía.

Regulus comprendió a lo que se refería cuando la volvió a mirar. Yaxilia no era fea, sí extravagante, pero tampoco fea. Pero no le entendía. Aunque hubiera sido una chica preciosa, que tampoco era el caso, Regulus no hubiera estado conforme. Nunca se había parado a pensar en su tipo de chica, él no hacía caso a esas cosas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que Yaxilia Selwyn no era el suyo.

- No es lo que busco –dijo intentando hacerse entender-.

Rabastan chasqueó la lengua ante su respuesta, y se le acercó un poco más.

- Verás muchacho, cuando te casas por conveniencia, no tienes que buscar lo que te gusta, sino ver lo que tienes, y hacer que sea eso lo que te guste. No quiero ofenderte, pero mi hermano Rodolphus no se ha casado precisamente con la mujer ideal, y aún así ha aprendido a sentir lo adecuado por su esposa –Regulus estuvo a punto de hablar, y responderle que por mucho que Rodolphus hubiera llegado a sentir algo por Bella, ella no lo había hecho, pues ya había entregado su corazón a otro con antelación, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Rabastan no se dio cuenta, pues siguió hablando con la mirada perdida-. Yo, incluso, creo que habría podido llegar a sentir algo por mi antigua prometida. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer hermosa.

Regulus se removió incómodo ante eso. Aquello había sido un escándalo años atrás. Todo el mundo sabía que Rabastan había estado comprometido con la que fue Andrómeda Black, al menos durante dos horas. El fiasco fue hacerlo público antes de informarle a la pareja en privado. ¡Qué día fue aquel! Regulus aún podía acordarse de eso, pese a que habían pasado varios años.

* * *

_29 de julio de 1971__._

_Aún con nueve años, Regulus era consciente de que ese día era especial para su familia. No solo era la fiesta de compromiso de Bellatrix, sino toda una fiesta dedicada a todos los Black. Su padre y su tío no hacían más que brindar emocionados, su madre se había unido a todas las mujeres para felicitar a la pareja y ofrecerse a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, y Sirius intentaba molestar lo máximo posible. Él se había negado a ayudarle a poner una bomba fétida al pastel que estaban preparando para el final, así que había perdido de vista a su hermano hacía rato. Intentaría no estar presente cuando su madre le azotara por ello. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que conociera, y vio a Cissy bailando con el hijo de los Malfoy, sonriendo ante algo que él estaba diciendo, y más allá, estaba Drome sentada en un sofá con expresión aburrida. Fue hacia ella decidido. Su prima le recibió con una sincera sonrisa, pues enseguida volvió a componer una expresión pensativa, y dejó de hablarle. Regulus estaba deseando preguntarla sobre Hogwarts, aunque ella había terminado ese año, y que le dijera que tampoco era para tanto, y que no debía sentir envidia de Sirius porque él fuera a empezar ya. Sin embargo, supo callarse, y permaneció a su lado, mirándola con su vestido morado y su cabello claro recogido en un elegante moño. Estaba muy guapa._

_- ¡Por favor, un poco de atención! –exclamó su tía con una amplia sonrisa-. Quiero decir unas palabras a los novios._

_- Vamos, Regulus –murmuró Andrómeda levantándose, y acercándose al estrado, con una copa en la mano para brindar-._

_Regulus la siguió más lento, y al poco notó que alguien se ponía a su lado. Era Sirius, y traía una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. _

_- ¿Qué has hecho al final? –le preguntó con curiosidad-._

_- Ya lo verás enseguida, enano –le dijo Sirius dándole un apretón cariñoso en el brazo-._

_Regulus sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Apartó su mirada de su hermano, y la dirigió por todo el salón, donde tuvo el mundo estaba pendiente de las palabras orgullosas de su tía. Posó sus ojos inconscientemente en un niña de pelo rubio cobrizo, que llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, con un gran lazo en la cintura, que la hacía parecer, más que nunca un ángel. Al menos eso pensaba él. La había visto por primera vez en la fiesta de Navidad de ese año, y en ese momento se acordó de las cosas que decía su madre que necesitaba una niña para ser una digna y orgullosa sangre pura, y pensó que se refería a alguien como ella. Supo que se llamaba Grace, y que su padre parecía ser bastante importante, pues todos le hacían la pelota, pero había hablado muy poco con ella, pues se ponía colorado. Por ella supo que también comenzaba ese año a Hogwarts, como Sirius, pero su hermano no parecía saber la suerte que tenía por ser compañero de ella, y seguramente los dos en Slytherin, sino que ni siquiera la había visto. En una ocasión Regulus había intentando llamar la atención de su hermano hacia ella, pero Sirius encontraba más divertido reírse de los zapatos del tío Cygnus, y no se enteró de nada._

_Alguien aplaudió, y Regulus apartó la vista de la niña para mirar hacia delante. Su tía Druella estaba sonriendo ampliamente a lso novios, que la observaban con sobriedad y elegancia. Sirius se estaba riendo en voz baja, y él tenía la sensación de que se le había escapado algo._

_Por último, quiero añadir algo que me llena de orgullo –continuó Druella-. Esto es completamente reciente, de hecho acabamos de cerrar el compromiso, pero para los Black y los Lestrange esta no será la última vez que unamos nuestra sangre. Me complace muchísimo anunciar que ya lo hemos preparado todo para que nuestra segunda hija, Andrómeda, pase a ser en un futuro la señora de Rabastan Lestrange._

_Regulus se extrañó al oír eso. Al instante de acabar la frase, todo el mundo se había puesto a aplaudir emocionado, y él miró al hermano pequeño de Rodolphus, que miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, frotándose las manos. Regulus miró a Sirius para saber su opinión, pero su hermano miraba fijamente a algo a su derecha. Allí estaba Andrómeda, con la copa que llevaba en la mano, estrellada contra el suelo a su lado, y negando furiosamente con la cabeza. Al parecer había dicho algo, porque la multitud se había callado y les miraba a ella y a sus padres alternativamente._

_- ¡¿Cómo que no?! –oyó gritar a su tío Cygnus mientras se aproximaba a ella rápidamente-._

_- Pues que no –dijo Andrómeda con la voz temblorosa. Regulus notó que estaba haciendo lo imposible para mostrarse valiente-. Yo no me voy a casar con Rabastan. Yo... yo tengo novio, y si, si algún día me casó, se-será con él_

_- ¿Novio? –preguntó su madre con tono desdeñoso, mirando a su alrededor, al parecer buscando al chico nombrado-._

_Andrómeda pareció creer que la iban a escuchar, porque se envalentonó, y dio un paso hacia su padre._

_- Se llama Ted Tonks y..._

_- ¡¿Ese sangre sucia?! –exclamó Narcisa detrás de él y Sirius-._

_Regulus vio que se había apartado de Malfoy y miraba a su hermana mayor con asco, casi suplicándola que lo negase._

_Andrómeda parecía asustada, y asintió con la cabeza débilmente. Fue a hablar otra vez, cuando se padre la tiró al suelo de un bofetón. Regulus actuó por instinto, cuando vio que Sirius tuvo el impulso de echar a correr hacia el lugar. Le agarró fuerte de la cintura, y los dos se quedaron mirando horrorizados, como Andrómeda intentaba levantarse, con la cara llena de sangre y el labio partido._

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus padres les empujaban hacia la salida de la casa, al igual que estaban haciendo los demás invitados. Miró a su hermano, que iba a su lado con expresión furiosa, y a sus padres, que iban detrás suyo con el rostro contraído, pero manteniéndose firmes. También vio como la niña llamada Grace les adelantaba junto a sus padres, que parecían tener prisa por salir de allí. La niña parecía asustada y afectada por lo que había visto, e apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre, que tenía una expresión furiosa, e iba hablando fieramente con su marido._

_- No lo justifiques, Cristopher, esto ocurre porque siguen insistiendo en los matrimonios arreglados, aún hoy en día. La chica es mayor de edad, y es comprensible que ya se haya enamorado. ¡A santo de qué se tiene que seguir con esa práctica absurda!_

_- Pero Casey, es tradición... –intentó decir el hombre-._

_- ¡Está obsoleto, Cristopher! –le cortó su esposa con una mirada envenenada-. En nuestros tiempos ya comenzaba a ser innecesario, pero hoy en día no es normal. Y si piensas en hacer eso con Grace, tendrás que pasar por encima de..._

_Regulus no pudo seguir escuchando más. Sus padres tiraron de ellos en otra dirección, y les metieron en una chimenea, para ir a casa en la red flu. Les mandaron a los dos a su dormitorio, y estuvieron horas discutiendo a gritos la vergüenza que eso traería a la noble y antigua casa de los Black. Regulus les escuchaba, y no entendía nada. Al final se decidió por ir al cuarto de Sirius, que no había hablado desde que habían llegado. _

_Encontró a su hermano sentado en su cama, aún con expresión furiosa, y mirando fijamente en la pared._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? –Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Regulus cerró la puerta tras él-. Sirius, tengo una duda. ¿Qué es un sangre sucia?_

_Había oído esa expresión antes en casa, pero siempre había considerado que eran bestias horribles, por lo que decían sus padres, tíos y primas. Pero si Andrómeda tenía un novio así, tenían que ser humanos, ¿no?. Sirius por fin apartó la vista de la pared, y le miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- No es nada –dijo bruscamente-._

_Regulus se asustó un poco por ese tono, que su hermano jamás había dirigido hacia él, pero no se conformó._

_- Pero Cissy llamó así al novio de Drome, y no parece ser bueno porque sino el tío no se habría enfadado tanto._

_Sirius cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe._

_- Es un hijo de muggles. Pero eso no es malo –le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Regulus supo que quería que eso le quedara a él muy claro-. Los muggles no son lo que dicen. Dime, Reg, ¿tú consideras que los niños que viven en la casa de al lado, los que juegan siempre en el parque de enfrente, sean muy distintos a nosotros?_

_Regulus lo pensó un momento, y después negó con la cabeza. Él y Sirius habían querido jugar con ellos más de una vez, pero por alguna razón, sus padres jamás se lo habían permitido. De hecho, la única vez que Sirius había conseguido escaparse y pasar la tarde jugando con ellos, su madre había sido especialmente dura con él._

_- Pues ellos son muggles. Lo único que nos diferencia de ellos es que no saben hacer magia, pero ya está. Y los hijos de muggles pueden ser tan magos como tú o como yo. Drome no ha hecho nada malo, y el tio no tenía derecho ni a pegarla, ni a humillarla frente a los demás. Debí meterle la bomba fétida a él en los pantalones y no desaprovecharla en la tarta..._

_Sirius habría seguido divagando si un grito no les hubiera echo saltar de la cama y salir corriendo. Sus padres estaban inclinados en la chimenea del salón, hablando con alguien del otro lado._

_- ¡Por favor tío que venga alguien! –gritaba una voz llorosa a al que Regulus reconoció como Narcisa-._

_Él y Sirius se quedaron en las escaleras mirando como su padre desaparecía por la chimenea, y al rato su madre les fue a buscar y les dijo que tenían que irse._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, madre? –preguntó Sirius mortalmente serio-._

_Sin embargo su madre no contestó, sino que hizo que entrara en la chimenea y le dijo que iban a San Mungo. Ese era el hospital de los magos, Regulus lo sabía, aunque nunca había estado. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, que se acrecentó cuando él llegó después de su hermano, y su madre les hizo andar por unos corredores atestados de gente. Algo había pasado. Había gente herida, otros que gritaban, y todos corrían de un lado para otro. Sin embargo su madre no se inmutó, y les dirigió hacia una sala de espera, donde estaban su padre, si tío, su prima Bella con su prometido, y su prima Cissy, que estaba sentada en un silla llorando desconsoladamente._

_- ¡Es ofensivo! –gritaba Bella con furia-. ¡Por fin el señor oscuro se decide a darse a ver entre los impuros, y nos hemos perdido el ataque porque esa maldita ingrata ha decidido fugarse con un sangre sucia!_

_- ¿Y Druella, hermano, cómo está? –preguntó su madre a su tío en voz baja-._

_El hombre parecía algo perdido y desorientado. Miró a su hermana con una expresión extraña en el rostro, y dijo escuetamente:_

_- La dio un ataque cuando vimos que Andrómeda se había marchado. Hemos hecho lo que podíamos pero..._

_- Ha muerto –aclaró su padre al ver que su tío era incapaz de seguir. Le puso a su cuñado una mano en el hombro, mientras Bellatrix seguía despotricando con furia, aparentemente ajena a la muerte de su madre-._

_- ¡Ha sido una iniciación gloriosa, y nosotros en esa casa perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Juro por el Señor Oscuro que la mataré a ella y a su progenie! ¡Ya no es mi hermana!_

_Regulus se sentía muy mareado con tantos gritos, con sus padres hablando tranquilamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, con Rodolphus que actuaba como si no oyera los gritos de su prometida, y el llanto de Narcisa de fondo. Sirius estaba a su lado, observando a Bellatrix con los puños apretados, y los ojos entornados, y él se fijó en su prima pequeña, con su rubio cabello cayendo por su cara, las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, hipando con fuerza, y mirando al suelo con los ojos rojos._

_- Esto ha pasado porque hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo –decía su tío con tranquilidad-. Bella nos salió obediente, y tenía la misma edad cuando la dijimos que debía casarse con Rodolphus, y no nos dio problemas. Pero esa bastarda, hija del demonio... nos ha puesto en ridículo a todos._

_- ¿No hay forma de hacer que vuelva? –preguntó su madre-._

_- Es mayor de edad –dijo su tío bruscamente-. Dejó una nota diciendo que renuncia a todo lo nuestro. Por ley no podemos obligarla a nada si ella misma reniega de nosotros. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos que esa necia existió y hacer las cosas mejor con Narcisa. Ya ha cumplido quince años, y lo mejor es no esperar más. Hablaré con los Malfoy, haber si con suerte aún quieren unir a su hijo con nuestra familia, y puede que nos salvemos de la vergüenza. Esta no nos desobedecerá, me encargaré de ello._

_Regulus no quiso seguir escuchando, y se fue hacia Narcisa, sentándose a su lado._

_- ¿Estás bien, Cissy?_

_Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que más decir. Narcisa había sido siempre su prima favorita, quizás porque era la más cercana en edad, o porque era la única que parecía disfrutar de verdad con su presencia. A Bella no la gustaban los niños, y Drome parecía preferir la compañía de Sirius. Su prima se apoyó en su pequeño hombro, y siguió llorando, mojándole la túnica._

_- ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? –dijo con voz rota, mientras se sorbía la nariz-. Drome ha preferido irse con un impuro antes que quedarse en casa. Le ha preferido a él que a nosotros. Y mamá se ha ido... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te quedarás sin madre y hermana en un solo día?_

_Regulus se calló, y solo acertó a acariciarla la mano. Desde luego, él la comprendía un poco. No quería pensar en cómo se sentiría si Sirius hiciera lo mismo, y su madre moriría. Pero eso a él no le pasaría._

* * *

- Hermosa, pero podrida –murmuró Rabastan con desprecio-. Me pusieron en ridículo ella y el sangre sucia. Pero algún día les tendré cara a cara.

Regulus volvió al presente con sus palabras, y miró de nuevo alrededor, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Yaxilia dirigida a él.

- Sinceramente, Rabastan, yo no me veo casado. Las chicas y yo no congeniamos.

- Si hubieras conocido antes a Rodolphus también habrías dicho eso de él, pero es algo a lo que acostumbrarse. También tiene sus ventajas. El sexo está asegurado, aunque no creo que la perra de mi cuñada sea capaz de nada de eso.

Se echó a reír de su propio chiste, y Regulus rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera tenía en cuenta de que era de su prima de quien hablaban. No es que hubiera un gran cariño entre ellos para que Regulus se ofendiera, pero no tenerlo siquiera como posibilidad le parecía poco inteligente.

- Aún así, yo había pensado en otros planes para mi futuro. Claro que ya no sé qué pensar...

- ¿A qué te refieres, muchacho? –preguntó bruscamente el hombre, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sin señales del humor que había tenido hacía unos segundos-.

- Nada grave –se apresuró a aclarar él-. Solo que he estado pensando en que es arriesgarse mucho el dedicarme solo a ser mortífago. Quizá debería estudiar algo aparte cuando acabe Hogwarts.

- ¿Estudiar algo aparte? ¡No necesitas nada más, Regulus! Yo hubiera mi brazo izquierdo por ser tan buen considerado a tu edad como lo eres tú. Hay que dedicar a la causa las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Pero Rabastan, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ganemos la guerra? Cuando estemos en el poder, yo no habrá causa a la que dedicarse, estaremos todos en la misma causa. Mi amiga Sadie opina...

- ¿Quién? –preguntó el hombre entrecerrando los ojos-.

Regulus calló durante unos segundos, pero no vio motivos para no decir quién era. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era mortífago, y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo, no tenía por qué comentarlo.

- Sadie Duncker. Es la hija de Bernard Duncker. No sé si sabías que están en Hogwarts. Yo he hecho amistad con ella, y me ha dicho que cuando la guerra acabe y ganemos, ya no habrá necesidad de luchar, ¿y qué haremos entonces? Tendré que estudiar algo aparte. Y no sé si me dejarán mis padres cuando me hagan cargar con una esposa...

- ¿Así que la señorita Duncker te ha dicho eso? –preguntó Rabastan pensativamente-. ¿Y cuáles son sus planes? ¿Estudiar y después unirse a nosotros?

Regulus no se atrevió a negarlo abiertamente, así que se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que en el futuro...

- Quizá debamos hablar con su padre, y preguntarle. Puede que nos estemos perdiendo a una gran mortífaga. ¿Sabes si es tan lista como él? ¿Se le parece?

- Sadie es muy inteligente –afirmó Regulus sin dudar, y con una especie de orgullo-. Físicamente me recuerda algo a Bella, pero creo que es más cuando no la conoces. Tiene un parecido físico, pero que luego no es tanto cuando hablas con ella.

- Ya... –murmuró Rabastan mirándole a los ojos mientras hacía una mueca. Instintivamente, Regulus reforzó sus barreras de oclumancia, y Rabastan compuso una sonrisa algo desagradable-. ¿Es tan santa- amante impuros como su padre?

A Regulus eso le pilló por sorpresa, y le miró interrogante.

- ¿Santo- amante impuros? ¿No es Duncker uno de los nuestros?

Como respuesta, solo consiguió una risa sarcástica del hombre que estaba a su lado, y que le hizo eco en el pecho como un mal presagio.

OO—OO

Era de madrugada, y Severus estaba en su pequeño cuarto, preparando la poción que le habían encomendado. Apenas había salido de su habitación en dos días, y el olor concentrado de los ingredientes era pestilente. Hacía ratos que el llanto de su madre se había apagado. Al contrario que a él, su padre nunca se olvidaba de ella. De Severus sí, ya sabía lo que le convenía. La última vez que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima, casi le mata con un hechizo, y lo hubiera hecho si su madre no le hubiera rogado. Así pues, Tobias ignoraba su presencia, y él ignoraba a ese hombre al que se negaba a llamar padre. Prácticamente también ignoraba a su madre. Ella le había insistido en innumerables ocasiones que no le hiciera daño a ese hombre, y eso le enfermaba. Si ella hacía eso es porque disfrutaba de sus golpes, así que él no la defendería, pero tampoco la daría cara.

Tenía que poner tres gotas de centinodia, ni una más ni una menos. Necesito de todo su pulso para realizarlo correctamente, pero lo supo que lo había conseguido cuando la poción comenzó a burbujear, y se volvió de color amarillo chillón. Un par de ramitas de eléboro, decía la receta. Su intuición le decía que mejor echar una, y ver qué ocurría. Como siempre, esa poderosa intuición para las pociones no le falló, y con una hoja casi había adquirido el verde oscuro que necesitaba. Para completar el resultado aplastó la hoja y la espolvoreó poco a poco sobre la poción. El tono exacto de verde por fin se hizo ver. Cinco huevos de doxy era el siguiente paso. Los echó uno a uno, y la poción pasó a ser transparente, mientras que en la parte de abajo comenzaban a formarse unas suaves ondas. Eso era correcto.

Debía dejar actuar a la poción por si misma durante dos horas antes de seguir adelante. El siguiente paso sería el culminante. Sangre de cinco tipos diferentes de animales mágicos. Debía asegurarse que los animales habían estado muy en contacto con la magia, y fueran lo más extraordinarios posibles. Fue la única vez que le habían temblado las manos, pero lo había hecho. A su lado había otro caldero más pequeño con la mezcla de sangre cociéndose. El olor de la sangre era nauseabundo, y le provocaba arcadas.

Ya era cerca del amanecer cuando lo consiguió. Supo que había tenido éxito cuando la poción se volvió de un negro azabache, y se calmó por completo. Contuvo la respiración, haciendo comprobaciones, pero todo era correcto. Lo había conseguido. Inspiró hondo, y por fin se relajó. Había culminado con éxito su primera misión. Sin pérdida de tiempo cogió una gran muestra, y la colocó en un recipiente bastante grande. Tocó con la varita su marca tenebrosa, dando la señal, y a los pocos minutos un gran halcón llegó hasta su ventana. Era elegante y majestuoso, y contrastaba enormemente con la humildad y sencillez de todo el edificio. Severus casi se rió irónicamente, al darse cuenta que el otro implicado también estaba en vela. El halcón se llevó esa muestra, dirigiéndola a quien debía dar el siguiente paso, y Severus guardó celosamente el resto de la poción, para que no hubiera problemas si aquella se extraviaba.

Miró el cielo, con tonos naranjas y violetas, comenzando a encapotarse antes incluso de que amaneciera y suspiró. Esa mañana la mayoría la esperarían emocionados por ser la de Navidad, pero para él era distinto. Había completado con éxito su primera misión como mortífago, y si la poción era tan peligrosa como poderosa, a partir de ese día, nada volvería a ser igual.

O-oOOo-O

_¿Cómo se os quedó el cuerpo? Ha habido de todo, no os podéis quejar jejeje solo una cosa, cruel y mala. Según seguiría mi historia, y mi propia versión, fue Rabastan quien torturó a los Tonks y mató a Ted en el séptimo libro. De ahí su frase de cuando les tuviera cara a cara. No nos consta que muriera, pero espero que con mucho dolor ¬¬_

_A parte de eso, quedan muchas cosas para el siguiente capítulo. Aviso que el próximo será algo extremo. Habrá batalla, habrá acción, habrá heridos, y puede que algún muerto... la poción que Snape ha conseguido hacer puede resultar muy peligrosa..._

_¿A que ahora me odiáis? Jejeje Prometo ponerme ya a ello, pero sigo hasta arriba de trabajos y exámenes, así que no puedo prometer gran cosa... espero actualizar para el 18, porque es mi cumpleaños ( :D ) pero para mi desgracia no puedo prometer nada. ¡Haré lo que pueda! Por cierto, a partir de ahora iré contestando los reviews según me lleguén, porque es un agobio contestarlos todos el mismo día que publico. Así que nadie se emocione al recibir la contestación, pensando que voy a actualizar, porque a partir de ahora no será así._

_Gracias por leer, espero vuestras opiniones! ¡NO ME ABANDONÉIS! :(_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	28. Navidades negras

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¡Feliz Navidad, y Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Ajá! Sé que queréis matarme, pero no podéis porque os pica la curiosidad por ver cómo sigue la historia jejeje Sé que tardé más de lo que dije, y también más de lo que quise, pero tercero de periodismo es duro, muy duro señores! Y cuando me dan vacaciones no creáis que la familia me suelta tan fácilmente. Además, este capítulo le he trabajado mucho, porque me interesaba especialmente que quedara cannon, así que ya me diréis si he acertado. Como siempre, he escrito un capítulo kilométrico que hará que me perdonéis porque viene muy muy muy cargadito, no miento!!_

_Y como sé que tenéis tantas ganas como yo porque leáis, contesto rápido a algún anónimo, y vamos allá:_

_Fd-potter: Hola cielo! Me sabe raro contestarte a un review de otro capítulo, pero como estamos todos muy liados, cada uno sigue el ritmo que puede jejeje Amaste la pelea de James y Lily?? Los pobres, tenemos que intentar que no discutan nunca, que sufren! Aunque yo soy algo mala y me gusta comprometerlos un poco jejeje esta pelea solo la puse porque necesitan un par de ellas para madurar su relación y que se convierta en esa tan especial que todos conocemos, pero no podía tenerles un capítulo separados, se me parte el alma :( Bueno, bueno, sí Grace y Sirius ya se han enterado, y no te voy a decir que se arreglen, porque me parece mucho decir xD, pero sí que pasarán más cosas a partir de esa revelación :P Me alegro también de que te gustara mi idea de las cajas, en este capítulo pasará algo muy importante relacionado con ellas. ¿Qué significa "seca" allí? Porque aquí es lo mismo que aburrida, y me ha sonado raro que me lo llamaras jajajajaja ya me explicarás!! Un besazo enorme!;)_

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Lectora nueva! ¡Bienvenida! :D Me alegro que te guste la historia! Lo cierto es que al principio yo no estaba del todo convencida, pero últimamente sí estoy muy contenta con ella, pues ya he llegado a la acción que quería jeje me alegro que te gustara el personaje de Denise, es un pequeño homenaje a una lectora y gran amiga, que tiene el mismo nombre :P En cuanto a Sirius... le adoro :D Espero que suene creíble con el Sirius cannon, porque es mi intención, claro. La historia del padre de Sadie y Jeff se parece por encima a la de Sirius, pero poco a poco se va viendo que es más oscura aún que la de él. En cuanto a Grace, supongo que te refieres al engaño que llevó con Sirius... Bueno, la historia es así, no les puede gustar a todos jejeje Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero lo cierto es que en este tiempo cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir, y no todo sale a la primera jejeje. Espero que te guste la continuación, y me dejes saber tu opinión. ¡Un besazo!;)_

_LilyLunaPotter: ¡Hola wapa! __Me alegro que te gustara la historia. Lo cierto es que hasta que me has dicho lo del video, no sabía que no estaba. Es extraño, pero no aparece por ningún lado, por lo que supongo que me le habrán borrado por algún motivo :( Quería hacer otro cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo, pero también tengo el problema que mi programa no funciona bien. De hecho, el primer video estaba mal editado, porque había algún problema, y la pantalla se partía por la mitad :S Lo único que se me ocurre para que lo veas, es que me agregues al messenger (está en mi perfil), y te lo paso por ahí, como tú quieras ;) _

_Bueno, ya está, ahora os dejo con la historia, recordándoos que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, exceptuando a James, y ocasionalmente Sirius cuando Denise no se entera jejeje_

_AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escena/s algo fuertes y de contenido violento y sexual._

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

**Capítulo 28: Navidades negras.**

Pese a que ya pasaba del mediodía, el cielo en el centro de Londres estaba completamente encapotado, el sol escondido, y las calles recubiertas de una fina capa de nieve que había caído durante la noche. El lago de Hyde Park estaba completamente congelado, y los pocos que se habían atrevido a salir de casa aquella mañana de Navidad, tenían que caminar con cuidado debido al hielo acumulado en las aceras. Un valiente muggle se encontraba haciendo deporte en ropas ligeras, en la frutería de la esquina una madre obligaba a su rebelde hijo a cogerla de la mano, y el quiosquero se frotaba ágilmente las manos para espantar el frío. Nadie pareció ver al grupo de desconocidos que, ocultando sus rostros, llegaron al lugar con discreción y se confundieron con los escasos viandantes. Pocos minutos después, otro grupo llegó al lugar, y así sucesivamente fueron llegando los demás. Los muggles no parecieron darse cuenta de la anormalidad. Si hubiera habido algún mago en ese momento, se habría percatado enseguida del peligro inminente, aunque seguramente no habría vivido lo suficiente para dar la voz de alarma. De entre los desconocidos, una mujer morena de mandíbula marcada sonrió sádicamente. Faltaba menos de una hora.

OO—OO

James despertó esa mañana pensando en Lily, como siempre. Pero, a diferencia de las demás veces, sentía en el pecho un peso desconocido. Por un momento, el sueño se confundió con la realidad, y le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero después suspiró con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse. No debía ser hipocondríaco, Lily estaba bien, sino le habría avisado. La última carta que había recibido de ella había sido la noche anterior, justo antes de cenar, y en ella su novia se había mostrado particularmente feliz y cariñosa.

Cuando se convenció de que todo iba bien, y que ese peso se debía al exceso de dulces, saltó eufórico de la cama. Navidad. ¿Le habrían comprado sus padres la equipación del Puddlemere? Seguro que sí. Jamás le habían negado un regalo. Con ese alegre pensamiento, salió de su cuarto como un huracán, entró al de Sirius, y se tiró sin compasión encima de la cama donde dormía su amigo. Sirius le dio una patada para apartarle, pero no se despertó, sino que se dio la vuelta y roncó escandalosamente.

- ¡Sirius despierta!

- Vete a la mierda Kreacher... –murmuró su amigo mordiendo la almohada-.

Confuso por su reacción, James le dio un golpe en medio de la espalda que le cortó la respiración al muchacho, y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. La furia se escapó de su mirada cuando miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta donde estaba. Saludó a su mejor amigo con una tonta sonrisa de felicidad. Había soñado que volvía a ese lugar, pero afortunadamente, solo fue un sueño. Jamás volvería a pisar Grimmauld Place...

- ¡Buenos días bello durmiente! –exclamó James con una sonrisa divertida, mientras fingía inclinarse para darle un beso-.

Sirius se echó a reír con él, y le apartó de un golpe más fuerte de lo necesario. Aún le dolía la espalda.

- Feliz Navidad, gafotas.

- Feliz Navidad, chucho. Yo también te quiero –le respondió James sarcásticamente-.

- ¿Me has comprado algo bonito, cariño? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se pasaba un jersey por la cabeza-.

- ¡Oh, ya por fin pude comprarte el anillo de compromiso! La boda será en junio –contestó James siguiendo la broma mientras le abrazaba por los hombros y batía teatralmente las pestañas-.

- Eso alegraría a tu madre –le dijo Sirius entre risas-.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando un suave golpe en la puerta reclamó su atención. Unas largas orejas asomaron por la puerta, y la elfina de la familia Potter miró hacia el interior.

- Perdonen señoritos, pero el ama Dorea me mandó llamarles para el desayuno.

- Ahora vamos Kira –respondió James acomodándose en la cama, con un claro signo de que tardarían en obedecer, como siempre ocurría-.

De hecho tardaron quince minutos en bajar por las escaleras, entre risas y empujándose el uno al otro. Dorea sonrió ante la interacción de sus dos pequeños, y les instó a desayunar antes de mirar los regalos, como ambos pretendían.

Por supuesto, James recibió la completa equipación del Puddlemere, y Sirius se asombró enormemente por recibir una cazadora de cuero, estilo muggle, que había visto en Londres el verano pasado. Dorea se había acordado, y había ido a buscarla en cuanto pudo. La sonrisa de Sirius la provocó tal ternura, que volvió a pasarle la mano por el pelo, con esa costumbre suya de peinarlos a todos constantemente.

- ¡No era necesaria la molestia mamá Dorea! –le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, mientras se la probaba-.

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió Charlus desde la puerta, donde había estado observando todo-. Mientras nosotros estemos aquí, a mis hijos no les faltará de nada.

La expresión que puso Sirius al escuchar como volvían a incluirle en la familia, fue de absoluto agradecimiento. La única que la vio fue Dorea, pues los demás estaban demasiado pendientes de la locura que estaba montando James, volando por el salón con su escoba, y ya vestido con la equipación. Ella, sin embargo, miraba a Sirius pensativa. Era su segundo hijo, como si ella misma le hubiera parido. Aún podía recordar cómo hacía un año había llegado a su puerta, repudiado de su antiguo hogar, pero recibido en el suyo con los brazos abiertos.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_27 de diciembre de 1976_

_Para Dorea Potter no había mayor placer que ver a su hijo feliz. Por eso, esa mañana poco después de Navidad, no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa adornara su rostro mientras veía a James utilizar todos los productos de su estuche de manutención de escobas en su nueva Nimbus 1700. Ya tenía quince años, pero Dorea aún conservaba el derecho de poder pasar con él esos momentos tan preciados, ese derecho que Charlus iba perdiendo día a día._

_- ¿Qué tal tus amigos? –le preguntó por millonésima vez. No se cansaba de oírle hablar de ellos, ¡la amistad estaba tan sobre valorada a los quince años! A veces extrañaba esa forma tan inocente de ver el mundo, y lo miraba a través de los ojos de James-._

_- Todos bien, ya sabes. A Sirius le han castigado por culpa de la pelirroja –gruñó James entre dientes-. Guapísima mamá, pero muy metiche. Siempre está arruinando todo lo divertido. Richard intentó convencerla de que no se chivara, pero nada..._

_- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sirius? –preguntó Dorea con una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. Seguro que la versión de James sería muy original-._

_Antes de que él pudiera contestar, escucharon el timbre de la puerta principal. Los dos se giraron en esa dirección con curiosidad, pues no sabían que esperaran a nadie. Sin embargo, si su elfina le había dejado pasar, era porque era un conocido de la familia. Seguramente era algún socio de Charlus._

_Ellos no se movieron del cuarto de James, y siguieron hablando mientras el muchacho observaba cada detalle que estuviera mal en su nueva escoba, aunque estaba completamente perfecta. No había pasado un minuto, cuando unas voces alteradas subieron por la escalera y llegaron hacia ellos. Dorea le dijo a su hijo que se quedara mientras ella echaba un vistazo, y al asomarse por la barandilla del segundo piso, vio a su marido y su suegro inclinados sobre alguien que parecía sentado en el suelo._

_- Pero muchacho, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó el abuelo Potter-. ¿Dónde te has puesto así?_

_- ¿Quién ha sido, Sirius? –preguntó Charlus con voz grave-._

_A Dorea le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar el nombre del mejor amigo de su hijo. Desafortunadamente, James no la había echo caso en lo referente a quedarse en su habitación, y también lo había oído._

_- ¡Padfood! ¿Qué ha pasado? –gritaba el muchacho bajando las escaleras de dos en dos-._

_Dorea descendió más despacio, pero llegó a tiempo de ver la tez pálida del muchacho, que temblaba mientras su esposo y su suegro le ayudaban a incorporarse. El chico intentó dirigirles tanto a su mejor amigo como a ella una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero su expresión agitada no ayudó a ello._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido cariño? –le preguntó maternalmente-. ¿Has tenido algún accidente viniendo hacia aquí? ¿Saben tus padres que has venido?_

_No la pasó por alto la expresión de alarma de Sirius, pero Charlus habló antes de que pudiera cuestionarle._

_- Esto no ha sido ningún accidente. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, hijo? –le preguntó apretándole el pecho, y haciendo que el chico se doblara del dolor-._

_- ¿Qu... qué?_

_- Vamos Sirius –exclamó el hombre impaciente-. Fui duelista durante demasiados años como para saber distinguir perfectamente las heridas provocadas por un cruciatus. ¿Quién fue? ¿Ha sido alguien de tu familia?_

_Dorea se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada. ¿Cruciatus? ¡Merlín! ¿Quién sería tan monstruo como para hacerle un cruciatus a un niño de dieciséis años?¿Alguien de su familia había dicho Charlus? No. Ella, como una Black, no podia creerlo posible. Sus padres siempre la inculcaron lo noble que era su familia, y maldecir a un niño no tenía nada de noble. Por eso se escandalizó cuando el mejor amigo de su hijo asintió con la cabeza._

_James se puso a gritar furioso, Charlus no estaba más tranquilo, y ella continuaba en shock. El escándalo atrajo la atención de su suegra, que bajó la escalera preguntando qué ocurría. Pero nadie la contestó. Todo se había desmadrado, y el patriarca Potter propuso que el muchacho contara toda la historia antes de hacer nada, pues su hijo y su nieto parecían capaces de todo._

_Acomodado en el sofá, y con los brazos de Dorea abrazándole maternalmente, Sirius contó cómo sus padres le habían hecho volver a casa para iniciarle como mortífago, y como al negarse e intentar escapar de casa, había recibido tres cruciatus en el pecho. De eso ya hacía cuatro días en que, para incomprensión de Dorea, ninguno de sus progenitores había propuesto llevarle a San Mungo. Sirius acabó el relato en susurros poco normales en él, y apenas dijo la última palabra cuando Charlus, quien había estado escuchando junto a James, ambos con la misma expresión de furia, se levantó de golpe, rugiendo como un león._

_- Los mataré..._

_- Hijo, siéntate y cálmate un momento –pidió su padre con paciencia, aunque igual de indignado que los demás-._

_- Les demandaré al Wizengamot. Los llevaré a todos a Azkaban._

_- Charlus, ¿quieres demandar a la familia Black? –preguntó Dorea con sarcasmo-. El caso ni siquiera llegaría a juicio. Son demasiado influyentes._

_Ya no se incluía. Lo poco que la quedara de Black había desaparecido con esa monstruosidad contra un niño indefenso._

_- Tiene razón tu esposa, Charlus –dijo Elladora Potter-. Esa gente estará podrida, pero tiene influencia en todas partes._

_- ¿Estáis diciendo que no se puede hacer nada? –exclamó James enfadado-._

_Charlus negó con la cabeza._

_- Si es necesario me tomaré la justicia por mi mano._

_- ¿Puedo hablar? –preguntó Sirius algo cohibido ante el humor de todos. Dorea apretó su abrazo, y el muchacho siseó del dolor, haciendo que ella aflojara-. No vine aquí para que nadie haga ninguna locura por mi culpa. Solo quería irme de casa, y este es el primer lugar que se me ocurrió. Pero antes de que nadie se complique la vida, prefiero volver a casa y..._

_- Eso ni se te ocurra –le interrumpió Dorea-. Allí no vuelves. Te quedarás aquí, ¿no es así, Charlus?_

_- Eso no entra en discusión –aseguró el hombre con voz grave. Chasqueó los dedos, y alzó la voz-. ¡Kira! Prepara la habitación de invitados para Sirius._

_La elfina ya estaba cumpliendo la orden antes de terminar el mandato, y todos notaron como el baúl de Sirius desaparecía de repente._

_- Sé lo que podemos hacer –le dijo su esposa con seguridad-. Sabemos que jamás aceptarían una denuncia contra ellos, y ellos lo saben. De lo que no tienen ni idea es de nuestros contactos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, hija? –le preguntó su suegro con curiosidad-._

_- Que solo sea cuestión de tirarse un farol. Charlus, cuando puedas vete a hablar con Orion Black, y dile que sabes lo que le ha hecho a Sirius, y que como le reclamen para llevarle de vuelta a casa, tú te encargarás de que mañana El Profeta tenga en portada una entrevista de su primogénito hablando sobre sus malos tratos. Sirius es aún menor de edad, y por ley pueden reclamarle, así que lo que debemos evitar a toda costa es eso. Si se olvida de él, no haremos nada más. Solo asegurarnos de que no se le vuelvan a acercar._

_Tras mucho pensarlo, todos reconocieron que era la mejor idea, pues era sutil y podría ser lo poco que fuera efectivo contra ellos. Dos días después, Charlus hizo una visita a Orion Black, quien se mostró más que dispuesto a olvidarse que Sirius alguna vez había existido. A partir de ese día, Dorea tuvo dos hijos en vez de uno._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

- Mamá, ¿es que no vas a abrir nuestro regalo? –preguntó James sobresaltándola-.

Tanto él como Sirius la miraban impacientes, mientras su hijo le extendía un pequeño paquete. Sonriéndoles con cariño cogió su regalo y lo desenvolvió con cuidado.

- Oh...

No pudo evitar emocionarse al ver los pendientes de perlas que había dentro. Les miró con agradecimiento, y los chicos sonrieron satisfechos y se dejaron abrazar y besar por una Dorea cada vez más feliz de ser madre por partida doble.

OO—OO

Lily había salido temprano de su casa. El viaje hasta Londres era de más de dos horas en tren, y esa vez no había querido pedirle a su padre que la llevara. Bastante se desilusionarían al ir a despertarla para darle sus regalos y sólo encontrar una nota en su habitación diciendo donde estaba. Había entrado al cuarto de sus padres, encontrándolos a ambos durmiendo. Cuando vio a su madre descansando en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, sus ojos se volvieron a aguar, y tuvo que cerrar la puerta rápidamente, antes de que se oyera su angustioso sollozo.

Siempre la había considerado todopoderosa y omnipresente. Inmortal, como una heroína capaz de una magia que para ella era inalcanzable, como curar heridas con un beso, o calmar pesadillas con un abrazo. Pero Amanda Evans era tan voluble y mortal como los demás, y ahora estaba enferma, tocada, aunque no hundida, como quería pensar Lily. Quería pensar que tras ese tropiezo, volvería a levantarse más fuerte que nunca. Porque ella la necesitaba, porque aún se sentía muy niña para luchar sola. Presumía de ser mayor de edad, pero la pequeña Lily de diez años aún seguía allí, esperando a Tuney para jugar, y a que mamá le hiciera la merienda. Aún no podía pensar en su vida sin su madre. Aún no era tiempo para dejarla marchar.

Su ensoñación se rompió cuando el tren frenó de golpe, y llegó a King´s Cross. Lily se incorporó en su asiento y se secó las mejillas, que estaban completamente mojadas. Agarró su bolso con fuerza, y se abrochó más fuerte el cuello del abrigo cuando el frío de la estación llegó hasta ella. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar el libro que era puerta del andén 9 ¾, de su mundo, como siempre hacía cuando iba a esa estación, sino que pasó de largo, y fue directa a la boca de metro. Quería llegar cuanto antes al Caldero Chorreante.

Dos días atrás había sido el apoyo de Grace, y ahora necesitaba que su mejor amiga fuera el suyo. Había pensado en ella en primer momento, pues en siete años había sido junto a... Severus, la amiga en la que más había confiado. Pero ahora, pensó mientras compraba su billete en la vacía estación, no paraba de pensar en si no habría debido escribir a James. Él era su novio, pero además, había sido un gran amigo, y había sabido estar ahí en todo momento. Seguro que él habría encontrado la forma de hacerla sentir mejor, como cuando la llevó a dar un paseo en escoba para animarla... Pero no. No se habría sentido bien por estropearle la mañana de Navidad, sabiendo cómo él se emocionaba con los regalos. Ya habría tiempo de apoyarse en él. Ahora necesitaba una charla con su mejor amiga, quien ya la esperaba inquieta en una de las mesas del fondo del bar.

Grace se levantó en cuanto Lily entró por la puerta, y se dirigió hacia ella apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –la preguntó atemorizada-.

Observó con aprehensión los ojos humedecidos de su amiga y su nariz roja, mezcla del frío y del llanto. Lily sólo la había escrito diciéndola que algo había pasado en su casa, y que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba, como siempre había estado Lily para ella.

La pelirroja fue a hablar, pero como no encontraba las palabras, hizo un mohín y tuvo que contener el llanto. Solo pensar en esa palabra la descomponía. Eso no estaba ocurriendo, no la estaba pasando a ella. Apenas fue consciente de cuando Grace la arrastró hasta la mesa y habló con el camarero. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sentada en la silla, con su amiga de frente y una gran jarra caliente de hidromiel en las manos. Se sorbió la nariz, y pasó el dorso de la mano para borrar sus lágrimas con brusquedad. Después miró a Grace, y de inmediato a su alrededor.

- ¿Y tu guardaespaldas? –la preguntó extrañada-.

Grace se extrañó al principio, y miró por encima de su hombro, pero se encogió de hombros intentando formar una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- No he avisado en casa que venía, así que no han llamado ni a Kingsley ni a Frank, afortunadamente. La única que lo sabe es la pobre Allie, pero la he ordenado no decírselo a nadie. Espero que no intente auto castigarse...

Dejó de hablar sola cuando vio la mirada perdida de Lily, que daba entender que no la había escuchado. Acercó más su silla, e insistió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Lils?

Lily tragó saliva e inspiró hondo. La había escrito para poder hablar con alguien, por lo que lo lógico es que la contara lo que ocurría.

- Yo... mi... –le costaba tanto pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta-. Mi madre... tiene cáncer.

Al instante volvió a echarse a llorar. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la valentía Gryffindor? Tenía tanto miedo... Grace no acababa de saber qué era esa enfermedad muggle, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era algo grave, y se le secó la garganta. No sabía qué decir. Nunca había sido buena con las palabras suaves, eso era más de Rachel o Kate. Atinó a acercarse más a ella y rodear con los brazos el diminuto cuerpo de su amiga. Lily suspiró, dejándose llevar del todo por fin, y diciendo en voz alta las palabras que tanto temía.

- ¿Y si... y si se muere?

Grace dio un respingo ante la idea. Negó con la cabeza efusivamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga no podía verla. Pero también lo decía para sí misma. Conocía desde hace años a la madre de Lily, y también le aterraba la sola idea de que esa mujer, aún joven, pudiera sucumbir ante una enfermedad.

- No, no. Ya verás como no.

- Pero hay mucha gente que muere de cáncer... –insistió Lily con la voz rota. Nada podía quitarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza-. Yo sin mi madre no... yo no...

- No, Lily, escucha –repitió Grace obligándola a mirarla. Los ojos llorosos de Lily la provocaron tal pena que temió caer también presa del llanto. Pero ella era más dura, y tenía que serlo especialmente en ese momento-. Puede que haya mucha gente que muera de esa enfermedad, pero seguro que hay mucha gente que también se recupera.

Estaba pisando terreno peligroso. No tenía ni idea de en qué consistía aquello. ¿Sería completamente mortal, o había gente que se recuperaba? No quería meter la pata en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de sonreír de alivio cuando Lily asintió pensativamente. Ella sabía más de esa enfermedad, así que si había dicho eso es que había posibilidades. Quizá sólo estaba negativa, lo cual era lógico.

Lily se echó a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo la cara en las manos, y Grace se asustó cuando comenzó a hiperventilar. Se estaba empezando a agobiar. Eso la sobrepasaba. Cuando Lily la había escrito, y la había hablado de problemas en su casa, lo primero que se la vino a la mente fue que hubiera habido otro enfrentamiento con su hermana Petunia, y ella tendría que pasarse la mañana insultándola e intentando hacer reír a Lily. Eso se la daba mejor. Pero en ese caso ella estaba completamente perdida.

- Lils, por favor, escúchame. Conozco a tu madre, y si hay alguien que puede superar una enfermedad, esa es ella. Es una mujer fuerte y positiva, y saldrá adelante. Lo que tienes que hacer es estar a su lado, y hacerla ver que no se tiene que preocupar por ti. Tú eres muy madura, y estoy segura que sabrás tomarte todo esto del modo adecuado, sólo que ahora estás impresionada y asustada.

No sabía si lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido, ni si Lily la había entendido, pues ella misma estaba comenzando a liarse. El tema la estaba sobrepasando por completo. Sin embargo, muy mal no debía estar haciéndolo, cuando su amiga dejó de llorar a lágrima viva, hipando mucho más despacio, y la miró con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Qué...? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño-.

Para su alegría, Lily esbozó una muy pequeña, pero visible sonrisa.

- Lo cierto es que no esperaba un comentario tan maduro de tu parte.

Grace sonrió con alegría. Había conseguido que volviera la valiente Lily.

Un poco más calmadas, siguieron hablando. Ahora que su amiga no era un mar de lágrimas, Grace se sentía más segura a la hora de darle ánimos, y Lily comenzaba a ver un pequeño claro en el oscuro cielo. Quizá todo fuera como ella deseaba, y su madre estuviera tocada, pero no hundida. No todo estaba perdido.

OO—OO

El estado de ánimo de Remus esa mañana era contradictorio. Por un lado, su preocupación por su padre iba en aumento, y aún no estaba seguro de si volver a Hogwarts sería lo más conveniente, y por otro, no podía evitar desear volver cuanto antes, lo que además le hacía sentir culpable. En ese momento estaba entre su padre y Rachel. Los dos lo necesitaban, y a la vez ambos lo negaban. Y para colmo, esa misma mañana había recibido una lechuza de Dumbledore, asegurándole que si quería volver antes de tiempo, sugería que cogiera el tren esa tarde para Hogsmeade, y que allí mismo mandaría a Hagrid a buscarle para que no tuviera que hacer el camino solo.

¿Qué haría? Había pasado la mitad de la noche despierto, preguntándose si su padre estaría bien. Se había levantado, incluso, en una ocasión, y se quedó durante media hora de pie, junto a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, escuchándolo dormir. Su subconsciente le había despertado en varias ocasiones, con un gemido o tos del hombre, pero lo cierto es que parecía que Earnest tenía un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

En ese momento estaba sentado en el sofá, quedándose dormido, mientras escuchaba a su padre remover las cosas en el trastero. Seguía sin decidirse. Su deber le llamaba a ambos lugares, y si se preguntaba cuál quería, tampoco lo tenía claro. No podía escoger entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

- Bueno, hijo, perdona el retraso.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó algo sobresaltado y adormilado. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo su padre se había sentado a su lado-.

Earnest le sonreía tranquilamente con un gran paquete rectangular en las manos, el cual le tendió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Feliz Navidad.

Remus sonrió tristemente, cogiendo con cuidado su regalo. Era el primero que era sólo de su padre, y eso le provocaba un pequeño agujero en el estómago. Le faltaba su madre sonriendo dulcemente, e inclinando la cabeza a un lado, una costumbre suya siempre que esperaba su reacción por algo. Rasgó lentamente el papel azul oscuro, y se encontró con la sobria portada de un libro. No era raro que le regalaran algo así, por lo que en un primer momento le dedicó a su padre la sonrisa de siempre, y después leyó el título vagamente. "Viaje entre dos personalidades. El poder de una lucha", rezaba un título con letra formal, sin florituras, en una portada marrón oscura, sin fotografías ni más características.

- ¿Es una novela? –preguntó extrañado por un título tan ambiguo-.

Su padre suspiró, aún con el brillo en sus ojos.

- Son varias historias, pero basadas en experiencias reales de distintas personas. Lo encontré el mes pasado cuando fui a vender los muebles de mis padres a ese anticuario que solíamos frecuentar cuando eras pequeño. Todos los que hablan aquí son como tú –el rostro de Remus perdió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Su padre fingió no darse cuenta, y prosiguió-. Su vida fue interrumpida por un desagradable acontecimiento, pero se negaron a ser considerados lo que no sois: un monstruo. En este libro, cada uno cuenta su historia.

Suspiró, mirándole evaluativamente, pues Remus había adquirido una expresión hermética. Earnest esperaba que su hijo quisiera eludir un poco su tema, pero no pensaba rendirse.

- Remus, sé que al salir de Hogwarts –insistió- lo tendrás más difícil que el resto, aunque hayas demostrado ser mejor que la mayoría. No soy ingenuo, sé el trato que os suelen dar. Pero ellos –dijo señalando el libro-, han conseguido salir adelante, y sé que tú también lo conseguirás. Esta gente, Maximiliane Fritz, Olimpia Di Venetto o Brian Boothe, tienen el mal de la licantropía, pero han conseguido llevar una vida tan buena como cualquiera. Tienen un trabajo digno, una familia, una pareja... Remus, con esto quiero que te des cuenta que esto sólo es una parte de tu vida, pero no la rige. Tú sigues siendo tú detrás del lobo.

Remus miró el libro pensativo, y fue pasando hojas distraídamente observando algunas fotografías de esas personas. Parecían tan normales...

- Ya, pero por mucho que me convenza a mi mismo, ¿y los demás?

- Te pondrán trabas –le respondió su padre con sinceridad-. Pero al final, la gente que merezca la pena, verá de ti lo que tú quieras que vea. No podemos pretender gustarle a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera la persona más normal y común del mundo consigue eso... Tú preocúpate de ser feliz, e ignora lo que piense el resto.

Remus se había emocionado con las palabras de su padre. Pestañeó varias veces para que Earnest no viera el brillo contenido en sus ojos, y sorbió fuerte por la nariz mirando hacia la pila de platos sucios en el fregadero.

- Yo también te compré algo, espera.

Era la excusa perfecta, pues salió apresuradamente del lugar para ir a buscar su regalo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación, se apoyó contra la pared e inspiró hondo antes de poder calmarse, y fue deprisa a su cuarto. Volvió al poco con un pequeño paquete en las manos. No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podía permitirse con sus ahorros, para que también le diera para el regalo de Rachel. Lo había comprado el día anterior, pensando angustiado en los despistes de su padre.

- ¿Qué me traes, hijo? –preguntó el hombre con curiosidad-.

Él le tendió el pequeño regalo envuelto en papel de color ocre, le sonrió algo nervioso, y se sentó a su lado expectante. Su padre lo desenvolvió con cuidado, y miró el interior soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Es lo que yo creo? –preguntó divertido-.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior algo azorado.

- Es un chivatoscopio. Para que lo tengas en casa.

Su padre se rió de nuevo.

- Remus, ¿de verdad crees que lo necesito? ¿Quién va a venir a por un viejo inservible como yo?

El muchacho suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, convencido. En esos tiempos, daba igual quien fuera la víctima. A los mortífagos les valía todo con tal de crear terror.

- Guárdalo. Por mí. –le suplicó-.

Su padre lo miró intensamente, y acabó aceptándolo, atrapándole en un caluroso abrazo, que le apretó los hombros con toda la fuerza que pudo.

- Y ahora sube a hacer el baúl. Hay una señorita que está esperándote en Hogwarts –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo-.

Remus se sorprendió de esto, y se alejó de su padre, mirándolo confuso.

- ¿Cómo...?

- A veces no puedo evitar curiosear en el correo de mi hijo –le confesó su padre sin una pizca de vergüenza. Un atisbo del antiguo Earnest Lupin se atisbó en su divertida mirada. Sin embargo, se puso más serio al recordar algo-. No sabía que Rachel se quedaba allí sola.

- Eh... sí –contestó Remus algo incómodo-. Los chicos se han ido todos, pero por ser el último año, ella quería quedarse allí.

Earnest asintió pensativamente, y Remus cruzó los dedos, rezando para que le creyera. Segundos después, el hombre volvió a sonreír.

- Venga, corre, que quiero que comas aquí antes de ir a coger el tren. Tienes que aprovechar las vacaciones a solas con Rachel, antes de que esos tres locos vuelvan para que sigáis haciendo de las vuestras –añadió con una sonrisa divertida-.

OO—OO

Regulus no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado a Abbey Road. Sadie paseaba a su lado, mirándolo de reojo extrañada. No sabía para qué la había escrito para quedar, si luego se iba a quedar ahí pasmado con cara de idiota.

Él, por su parte, estaba con el ceño fruncido, refunfuñando interiormente. Bastante había sido despertarse esa mañana con el "regalo" de sus padres de que habían confirmado con los Selwyn el compromiso de ambos; sino que era consciente de que ese día iba a haber una misión especial entre los mortífagos, y él había sido invitado a estarse al margen. Su madre había sugerido que fuera a pasar la mañana a casa de su _prometida_, y él, incapaz de fingir felicidad en ese momento, se había apresurado a informar de que tenía un compromiso ineludible.

Eso hacía allí. Sadie había sido la excusa, pues no se le ocurría nadie más en quien confiar.

- ¿En qué momento te volviste mudo? Porque se me está agotando la paciencia –le espetó Sadie tras diez minutos paseando en silencio-.

Regulus pareció despertar en ese momento, y la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían visto ese día.

- Perdona. Es que... –suspiró-, me han dicho esta mañana que me han comprometido en matrimonio con Yaxilia Selwyn...

- ¡¿La de las plumas?! –preguntó ella sorprendida, y bastante divertida. Él asintió y ella silbó, rodando los ojos. Evitó reírse, pues en el fondo aquello no tenía ninguna gracia-. Vaya... Lo siento. ¿Quieres que te ayude a suicidarte? –bromeó intentando quitar hierro al asunto-.

Lo consiguió. Regulus se rió.

- Aún no. Ya te diré cuando tenga que verla cara a cara.

- ¿No la has visto aún? –preguntó Sadie-.

- No. Me han dado la noticia esta mañana, como regalo de Navidad –ironizó-.

Sadie lo consideraba irreal. Estaba a punto de reírse, pues aquello tenía más pinta de ser una broma mal hecha, que otra cosa.

- No te sorprendas encontrarla muy contenta. Creo que le gustas un poco.

Regulus suspiró hastiado, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta ella a ti? –preguntó Sadie con sorna. Regulus gruñó, y ella se carcajeó-. La invitaste al baile de Halloween, y también fuiste con ella a esa fiesta de Navidad anoche...

- Lo de anoche fue cuento, y lo de Halloween... en fin... Tampoco había muchas opciones. No es como si hubiera más opciones... ¿A quién iba a invitar? ¿A Grace?

- ¿Y por qué no? –murmuró Sadie pensativa-. Ella sólo quería que alguien la invitara sin segundas intenciones. Por eso fue con James.

- Yo sí tendría segundas intenciones. Ella sabe lo que siento por ella, y además, no me soporta. El año pasado mi prima intentó matar a sus padres, y desde entonces no me lo perdona, por mucho que finja.

Sadie no supo qué decir. Miró alrededor, a los pocos transeúntes que había en la calle. Los pies se la hundían en la nieve de la acera, y sintió un escalofrío.

- Oye, me estoy congelando. ¿Y si seguimos esta conversación en un bar? Creo que cerca de aquí, en Charing Cross, hay un bar, el Caldero Chorreante, que...

- ¡No! –exclamó Regulus con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella le miró inquisidoramente, y él recompuso inmediatamente su expresión-. Mejor vamos a la cafetería de King´s Cross. Me gusta más.

Sadie se extrañó de su reacción, pero aceptó sin preguntar más, pues cada vez hacía más frío. Regulus suspiró imperceptiblemente. Tenía que alejarla de esa calle lo máximo posible. En unos minutos, aquello sería un auténtico campo de batalla.

- Te sienta fatal el wiskhy de fuego que sirven en las fiestas de los pijos, ¿sabes, Regulus? –le dijo ella con el humor brillando en sus ojos-.

Su tono de voz fue duro, por lo que se giró para que la mirara y viera que lo decía de buenas. No contó con que la acera resbalaba, y casi fue a meter el pie a una alcantarilla. Regulus la agarró de los antebrazos a tiempo, y Sadie se echó a reír.

- Gracias. Menos mal que has ayudado. Si me hago un esguince, James me mata.

Regulus no supo qué decir, pues aunque ya estaban andando de nuevo, esa cercanía le recordó el beso de hacía unos días, que con todos los acontecimientos había conseguido olvidar. Se sentía tremendamente incómodo al recordarlo perfectamente, y más viéndose afectado, y que Sadie no mostrara nada. A ella no la había supuesto nada. ¿Era él el único que se sentía incómodo por eso? Quizá fuera por su nula experiencia en el tema...

OO—OO

Charlus comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber consentido a su hijo. James había adquirido una nueva fase de locura. Dorea había sabido contenerle dentro de casa con la emoción de abrir los demás regalos. Hubo de todo tipo, y siempre de lo mejor como le tenían acostumbrado. Dos capas de viaje, un nuevo reloj de pulsera en sustitución al que había roto en pocos meses, un nuevo juego de pociones, pues definitivamente Remus había destrozado todos sus calderos en su último intento. Y también cayeron unas gafas especiales para el quidditch y una cámara de fotos de última generación. Por otro lado, a Sirius le regalaron otro buen número de cosas que emocionaron mucho al muchacho.

En cuanto James los hubo abierto todos, quiso salir a la calle a estrenar su equipamiento ignorando la ventisca que había en el exterior, y que azotaba con furia la nieve con las ventanas. Solo habían podido contenerle, porque Sirius esa vez se había puesto de parte de los señores Potter. (¡Traidor! ¡Se supone que tienen que ponerte de mi lado!-. ¡Prongs, vivo en tu casa por la gorra, me conviene llevarme bien con los dueños, no sea que a partir de ahora quieran cobrarme alquiler!).

Afortunadamente Kira avisó en ese momento que la comida estaba en la mesa. Charlus jamás se había felicitado tanto de tener esa elfina como en aquel momento. Ya estaban sentados a la mesa, cuando Adam apareció medio dormido, con el pijama aún puesto, y el pelo desordenado.

- Buenas tardes, cuñado –saludó Dorea sonriendo ampliamente-.

James y Sirius se burlaron de su aspecto, y Charlus dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa por un momento. Adam se sentó junto a su hermano, rascándose la cabeza, y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras bostezaba de vez en cuando.

Llevaban media hora en la mesa, con la única intervención de los dos más jóvenes, que hablaban entusiasmados de todos sus regalos.

- ¡Ya verás la cara que pone Peter cuando vea mi nuevo juego de gobstones! –exclamó Sirius encantado, mientras James se reía-.

- ¡Y por fin Remus tendrá más calderos para destrozar! –respondió su amigo con fingido entusiasmo-.

- James, esto es en serio. Estos calderos te tienen que durar hasta final de curso –interrumpió su madre intentando sonar seria, para que su hijo hiciera caso-. No te vamos a comprar más, porque ya me dirás cómo narices habéis hecho esos agujeros en el fondo.

- Moony tiene una particular habilidad con las pociones –respondió Sirius entre carcajadas, mientras James no podía hablar de la risa-.

En ese momento Adam levantó la cabeza, despertándose de golpe, y sonrió a su hermano de una forma que Charlus no comprendió.

- ¡Se me había olvidado! Yo también tengo un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? –preguntó Dorea con entusiasmo-.

Charlus no compartía esa alegría. Algo en la mirada de su hermano pequeño no le daba buena espina. Adam se levantó rápidamente, y enseguida volvió con un paquete de tamaño mediano, que le entregó a su hermano aún con la misma sonrisa. Charlus le miró con desconfianza, pero no pudo negarse a abrir el regalo ante los ruegos de su esposa y su madre. James y Sirius miraron a Adam, y compusieron la misma sonrisa traviesa que él.

Pero el contenido del regalo era inofensivo en apariencia, y solo sirvió para emocionar a Dorea y Elladora. Era una vieja fotografía donde un niño de unos siete u ocho años saludaba contento desde los hombros de su hermano mayor, quien ya paseaba por la veintena.

- ¿De cuándo es esta foto, Adam? –preguntó Elladora emocionada-.

- La final de campeonatos de duelos de Inglaterra, madre. Una de tantas veces que mi hermano Charlus quedó como campeón, como todo un Gryffindor.

James y Sirius vitorearon con orgullo, mientras Dorea sonreía tiernamente mirando la fotografía. Elladora aún intentaba recordar ese día, y Charlus frunció el ceño viendo por donde iba su hermano.

- Es un gran recuerdo, Adam. Lo colgaré en el salón.

Cuando Dorea se marchó, el hombre se giró hacia su hermano mayor ampliando la sonrisa.

- Recuerdo con mucho cariño esa época en que estabas a favor de luchar por la libertad y los derechos de las personas, hermano. En esa época fuiste todo un ídolo.

- Ya... Lo que tiene la juventud es que te da más libertad para hacer locuras, pues nadie depende de ti. Si formaras una familia, Adam, sabrías que nada, por muy importante que te parezca, supera a eso. Siempre hay que intentar proteger a los tuyos, aunque para eso debas soportar que te tachen de "cobarde".

Adam asintió con la cabeza, concediéndole un tanto.

- ¿Pero no es acaso de cobardes querer proteger a la gente incluso del mismo aire, sin luchar por un mundo mejor para esa familia? ¿Y no es de cobardes no darse cuenta cuando alguien está preparado para tomar por sí mismo las decisiones?

James y Sirius se miraron extrañados, y continuaron observando a ambos hombres como si fuera un partido de quidditch, y cada uno le robara la quaffle al otro.

- No, hermano. Eso es de responsables. De irresponsables es creer que todo se soluciona a punta de varita. De irresponsables es querer solucionar un problema poniéndose a la altura de los causantes. Y de irresponsable es querer hacer creer a unos muchachos inocentes y sin experiencia, que pueden meterse en una guerra a luchar contra asesinos, y salir bien parados.

Adam iba a contraatacar de nuevo, pero la voz de su cuñada entró por la puerta desde el salón.

- Charlus, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí?

El cabeza de familia se levantó de la mesa, aún fulminando a su hermano pequeño con la mirada, y fue hacia donde le llamaba su esposa, sin sospechar que lo había hecho para evitar una discusión mayor.

James miró a su tío, y después a su abuela. La anciana tomaba el te que la había llevado Kira con total tranquilidad, como si no hubiera oído nunca discusión. Quizá directamente no la había oído. Su tío, por otro lado, inspiró fuerte y siguió mirando con rabia el lugar que había ocupado su padre hacía unos instantes. James no era idiota, sabía que estaban hablando de él. Aunque respetaba y admiraba a su padre, sobretodo al recordar al valiente campeón de duelo que fue en su juventud, él estaba de acuerdo con su tío. Esa guerra solo la podían ganar haciendo resistencia, y si había que ponerse a la altura de asesinos para ello, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaría que nadie amenazase a Lily por la sangre que llevaba.

Por eso, por miedo a que su tío acabase dándole la razón a su padre y cambiara de opinión con referencia a la Orden del Fénix, se propuso distraerle.

- ¡Eh tío, vamos a jugar al quidditch! Hace mucho que no echamos un partido, y podemos aprovechar hoy que tienes el día libre.

Adam le miró como si estuviera loco, y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- ¡Tú estás loco sobrino! ¡Si está cayendo una nevada impresionante!

- ¿Acaso eres un gallina? –le picó el más joven entre risas-.

Adam sonrió arrogantemente, y se levantó de la silla.

- Prepara tu escoba, chaval. Te voy a dar una lección que te va a dejar por los suelos.

James se echó a reír, picándole, pero se levantó también aceptando el reto.

- ¿Te apuntas Pad?

Sirius sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a pasarme un rato por casa de Kate, que mañana es su cumpleaños.

OO—OO

En Charing Cross el gran grupo de mortífagos se puso en formación, y esperaron la señal para desilusionarse todos a la vez, y así causar mayor sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy miró con rencor al hombre a su derecha, sin acabar de gustarle su presencia. Si le descubrían, podrían las cosas verdaderamente más difíciles para los planes del Señor Tenebroso.

Sin embargo, lo ignoró, apretó con fuerza la varita, y emitió un largo silbido al tiempo que apuntaba a su espalda. Al segundo siguiente, todos los muggles de la zona vieron cómo un centenar de encapuchados aparecía de la nada. Nadie se había percatado de que los grupos poco concurridos de personas que se habían dirigido hacia allí, habían ido desapareciendo por arte de magia, y ahora habían aparecido de golpe.

Todos los transeúntes se paralizaron, mirándolos extrañados y expectantes. Lucius se adelantó y apuntó con su varita al quiosquero, un hombre rollizo y con cara de dormido.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! –gritó, dirigiendo hacia el muggle el rayo mortal-.

Hubo gritos ahogados cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, pero el verdadero terror llegó cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerto. Comenzaron a correr y gritar, intentando encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de esos locos que parecían sacados de sectas satánicas. Los mortífagos disfrutaban como nunca. Sabían que no tenían escapatoria, pues habían hecho a la zona un hechizo para evitar que los muggles pudieran escapar, y la diversión los esperaba con impaciencia. Lo bueno ya empezaba para ellos.

OO—OO

Alice Longbottom estaba doblando la ropa limpia, mientras observaba por la ventana el suelo nevado. Apenas había salido al exterior un segundo, y su nariz estaba completamente roja. En su casa, a las afueras de Londres, ya no nevaba, y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, pero el frío seguía siendo polar.

En la otra punta de la habitación, Frank seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su marido movía los labios al compás de su respiración, roncando muy bajito. Él siempre había tenido esa particular forma de roncar, disimulada y discretamente. Hasta en eso era auror.

No habían ido a comer a ningún lado, sino que ella se había conformado con un pequeño sándwich en el salón. Frank había tenido guardia en el Ministerio la noche anterior, y había regresado a casa a las diez de la mañana, por lo que aún le quedaban varias horas para recuperar el sueño perdido. Ella había pasado la Nochebuena con sus suegros, escuchando al tío Algie hablar sobre la memorable ocasión en que había saltado desnudo al campo de los Tornados de Tutshill, mientras la tía Enid le hacía comer todo el merengue y las pastas que iban saliendo del horno. Sobraba decir que habría preferido hacer la guardia con Frank. Había regresado a casa a las tres de la mañana, empachada y agobiada, además de sola.

Cuando terminó con la ropa, Alice la colocó en el armario, y fue hacia la cama, para recostarse con cuidado al lado de su esposo. Apoyó la cara en una mano, y se le quedó mirando divertida. Probablemente no fuera el hombre más atractivo del mundo, pero sin duda verle dormir era lo que más la enternecía. Estaba pensando en hornear un bizcocho para que merendara al despertar, cuando el patronus de una gacela entró rápidamente en la habitación, y abrió la boca para decir con la voz de Dorcas:

- ¡Alice, están atacando Londres! ¡En Charing Cross, nosotros ya vamos hacia allí!

Saltó de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Un ataque el día de Navidad? Con el corazón en la boca corrió a cambiar su túnica casera por la oficial de los aurores. En menos de veinte segundos ya estaba lista, y recogió su cabello en una coleta baja. Entonces miró a su marido, aún durmiendo, preguntándose si debía avisarlo. Apenas había podido dormir, y temía que no rindiera suficiente por el cansancio. Sin embargo, no tuvo opción cuando el patronus de una pantera atravesó la pared y se paraba justo frente al rostro de Frank.

- ¡¡Frank!! –exclamó la voz de Fabian Prewett despertando de golpe al pobre hombre, que se puso en guardia en cuestión de milésimas de segundo-. ¡Están atacando Charing Cross, al menos un centenar de mortífagos! ¡Están en la zona muggle, pero creemos que intentarán entrar al callejón Diagon por el Caldero Chorreante! ¡Ya vamos en camino, daos prisa!

Alice empalideció. Dorcas no había dado tantos datos. Compartió una mirada alarmada con Frank, y en menos de cinco minutos ambos salían por la puerta de su casa, y se desaparecían en las cercanías del barrio londinense.

OO—OO

- ¡¡Brooke que no te vea yo salir a la calle!!

Andrea estaba al límite de su paciencia. Mientras fregaba los platos, debía tener un ojo puesto en su hija pequeña. La niña, que estaba como loca tras recibir una escoba de juguete por parte de su padre, no quería más que estrenarla en la calle, ignorando la ventisca que había en ese momento.

- ¡Alec, que no salga! –le gritó a su marido, pidiendo colaboración-.

El hombre, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, reposando la comida, mientras hablaba con sus padres y hermanos, murmuró algo vagamente. Andrea bufó en voz baja. Siempre era lo mismo. Él invitaba a media familia a comer en Navidad, y el proceso del antes y el después se lo comía ella sola. No decía que fuera obligatorio, pero al menos alguna de sus cuñadas podía levantarse a ayudarla. Eso hacía ella cuando iba a casa de los demás, pero cuando la tocaba a ella, todo el mundo escurría el bulto.

Pensó en su hermano, Ethan, que no se había quedado a comer. Esa misma mañana, tras pasar la noche con ellos, se había marchado hacia Gales, concretamente a los Montes Cambrianos, a esconder, por fin, su caja roja. Andrea habría preferido tenerle con ella ese día, como era su tradición. Sus padres hacía más de diez años que habían muerto, pero ellos no habían dejado de pasar todas las fechas importantes juntos. La noche anterior, como todos los años, habían ido al cementerio a llevarles flores. Sin embargo, era mejor que escondiese ese peligro cuanto antes. Él estaría una semana fuera. Ya la había dicho que si ocurría algo sólo debía mandarle un patronus, y se aparecería junto a ella en cuestión de minutos, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo sólo para que la ayudase a aguantar mejor a su familia política.

Puso el último plato a secar, y miró vagamente por la ventana. Lo que vio la enfureció definitivamente.

- ¡¡Alec!! ¡Te dije que no la dejaras salir!

Brooke estaba cubierta de nieve, volando con su escoba a cinco metros del suelo, y con el único abrigo de un jersey de punto, regalo de su abuela. Su padre y uno de sus tíos estaban en la calle con ella, riéndose y jaleándola. Cuando Andrea llegó a la calle, su cuñado fingió una excusa, viendo su estado de ánimo, y entró dentro de la casa rápidamente. La mujer ignoró las quejas de la niña, y la hizo bajar de la escoba.

- ¡Acabará cogiendo una pulmonía! –le espetó a su marido cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos-.

- Andy, la puse el hechizo impermeable, y todo, no te pongas histérica –contestó su marido con calma-.

- ¿Qué no me ponga histérica? ¡La acostumbras a que puede hacer lo que quiera los cuatro días que estás en casa, y después su anarquismo lo tengo que aguantar yo! –gritó al borde de su paciencia-.

Alec frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Andrea, no te pases. Llevemos las fiestas en paz –la dijo con voz fría-.

- ¿Es una amenaza? ¡Porque llevo un día que estoy más que harta! ¡Me he pasado la mañana cocinando, y lo que llevamos de tarde fregando, y para una cosa que te pido...!

- ¡No te hagas la víctima! ¡Ya te dije que podríamos habernos ido todos a un restaurante!

- ¡Me gustaría ver cómo intentas contener a Brooke en un restaurante con todos los regalos que habéis traído!

- Mira, esto...

La voz de Alec se perdió bajo el grito de una voz femenina que exclamaba el nombre de su esposa. Andrea se giró hacia la izquierda alarmada, viendo llegar el patronus de una leona que reconoció como el de Alice. Inmediatamente se tensó, y su hija, aún en sus brazos, la miró algo atemorizada.

- ¡Hay un ataque en el centro de Londres, en Charing Cross! ¡Dicen que son más de cien mortífagos!

Los siguientes segundos en que la leona se desvaneció, reinó el silencio entre los tres miembros de la familia.

- Andrea... –murmuró Alec con voz dura, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba más que harto de esas misiones de la Orden del Fénix-.

- Tengo que ir –dijo ella poniendo a Brooke en sus brazos-.

- Para eso están los aurores –insistió el hombre siguiéndola, mientras ella entraba en la cocina, se quitaba el delantal, y se ponía la túnica de calle-.

- No son suficientes –refutó ella con calma-.

- Ese no es tu trabajo, Andrea –insistió su marido una vez más-.

- Asegúrate de que Brooke no sale a la calle, y si lo hace, abrígala bien –añadió ella ignorando sus palabras. Se inclinó para darle un beso a su hija, que temblaba un poco en brazos de su padre, y empuñó la varita con fuerza-. No sé a qué hora volveré.

En un segundo convocó un patronus, en forma de zorra, y le envió un mensaje rápido a Ethan. El animal desapareció para cumplir su cometido, y ella no perdió el tiempo, pues salió corriendo al jardín, esquivando a Alec que pretendía cortarle el paso.

- Andrea Divon, te digo que... ¡Andy! –gritó con más preocupación que enfado-.

Pero ella ya se había desaparecido. El grito terminó de asustar a la pequeña, que miraba hacia el jardín con los ojos desorbitados, y llamó la atención del resto de la familia. Sus padres y hermanos le preguntaron qué ocurría, pero Alec Stone solo pudo seguir mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su esposa, pálido como el mármol, y con el corazón en la mano, igual que siempre que ella se iba.

OO—OO

- ¡Y James Potter marca! –exclamó James levantando un puño al aire, y dando una voltereta con la escoba-.

Adam sonrió, y apretó los tobillos para hacer que su escoba volase más rápido. Ya no tenía veinte años, y el capullo de su sobrino sin duda era un prodigio del quidditch.

- ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Venga, vejete, admítelo! –le gritó el muchacho entre risas-.

- ¡Trae acá esa quaffle y deja de darte aires, chulo con gafas! –gritó él con una sonrisa divertida-.

El chico le tiró el balón, que cogió al aire, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la improvisada portería, con el ceño fruncido de la concentración. De repente, salido de no sabía dónde, volvió a aparecer el odioso muchacho, arrebatándole la quaffle, y marcándole otro tanto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡Y James Potter vuelve a marcar! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza! –gritaba James a pleno pulmón, imitando a Sirius en los partidos-.

- ¿Gryffindor? ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Una lechuza? –preguntó Adam enarcando las cejas, interrogante-.

- ¡Más que volar, tú te arrastras, tío! ¡Eres una serpiente, un Slytherin!

Adam abrió la boca casi sorprendido por el morro de su sobrino. No le pillaba de sorpresa, le conocía demasiado, pero a veces conseguía dejarle momentáneamente sin habla.

- ¡Ya te pillaré en tierra firme, que no eres tan escurridizo, enano! –le gritó con una carcajada-.

Bajó a tierra, siendo consciente de que siguieran el tiempo que siguieran, iba a perder de todas formas, y James le sobrevoló burlándose. Aún estaba riéndose cuando un patronus en forma de león llegó hasta él.

- ¡Adam, están atacando Charing Cross! ¡Date prisa! –gritó la voz de Frank-.

Se puso serio de inmediato, comenzando a correr hacia la casa para buscar su varita.

- ¿Adonde vas, tío? ¡Vuelve, que te dejo ganar! –exclamó James de buen humor, sin haber llegado a oír nada-.

Sin embargo, Adam lo ignoró y siguió su camino con premura.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el muchacho suspicaz-.

- Nada, James. Me llaman del trabajo, ha surgido un contratiempo –respondió él escuetamente-.

James frunció el ceño.

- Pero...

- Si preguntan di que vuelvo a la noche –añadió el hombre saliendo de nuevo de casa, empuñando la varita, y dirigiéndose hacia el terreno donde podía desaparecerse-.

James no hizo más preguntas. Bajó de la escoba y se quedó mirando extrañado. Después su mente se ocupó en pensar qué haría el resto de la tarde, solo, son Sirius, y sin planes de nada.

OO—OO

En casa de los Mendes, Gisele había recibido una visita de excepción. Apenas habían terminado de comer, cuando Edgar y Anthony Bones habían llegado. Para alegría de la chica, su novio le trajo un regalo, que no consintió en darla hasta que estuvieron solos. Ella había insistido junto con su madre en que no esperara, pero sólo habían conseguido que el pobre muchacho se pusiese colorado. Así pues, aún con el ceño fruncido por parte de Tomás, los tres adultos habían ido a la cocina a tomar el té, mientras que la pareja de jóvenes se quedaba en la pequeña salita.

- Venga, ya se han ido –exclamó Gis pegando saltos sobre sus piernas-.

Anthony la miró divertido, y sacó un paquete alargado de su túnica. Se lo tendió, y ella prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos.

- ¿Tú no me has comprado nada? –preguntó un poco tímido-.

Gis lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿No te vale con mi simple presencia?

Por supuesto que le había comprado algo, pero prefería hacerle rabiar durante un rato. Él pareció creérselo, pues en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña decepción. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que quizá no sería algo muy descabellado por su parte. El remordimiento no pudo con ella, pues abrió el paquete sin premura, rasgando el papel, y con él, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño lazo en forma de flor que él mismo había hecho.

El recipiente era una caja, de lo que parecía ser joyería. Casi se le paró el corazón al pensar que se hubiera gastado mucho dinero en ella. Le miró un segundo antes de abrirlo, y se encontró con un colgante de plata precioso, que conformaban las letras T&G. Se quedó literalmente boquiabierta ante esto. Si había hecho que lo hicieran en exclusiva, aquello había costado demasiado...

- ¿T&G? –preguntó para asegurarse-.

Anthony asintió tímidamente, pero se apresuró a añadir.

- En realidad, es una joyería que vi en el Londres muggle que se llama Taiss&Glamour, y esta es su marca. Pero yo me lo tomé como si fuera: Tony y Gis. Puedes darle el significado que quieras...

Por la expresión de su novia, no supo si había acertado o no, y estuvo a punto de disculparse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Gis se le tiró encima, apretándole el cuello, y le dio un beso de campeonato, que él no dudó en corresponder.

Un carraspeo malhumorado los hizo separarse, y ambos se giraron para ver a Tomás con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

- Cora me envía a preguntaros si queréis té... –dijo arrastrando las palabras-.

Gis declinó enseguida las invitaciones, y no se apartó del regazo de su novio, esperando que su padre captara la indirecta y se marchara. Pero eso tuvo un resultado completamente opuesto, pues Tomás se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos, que estaban sentados en el suelo, y se inclinó sobre el colgante.

- ¿Así que este es el famoso regalo? –preguntó con fingida curiosidad-. Y dime, Anthony, ¿esperas algo a cambio por haberte gastado tanto dinero?

- ¡Papá! –exclamó Gis al ver que el pobre muchacho se sonrojaba violentamente-.

Fulminó con la mirada a su padre, que sólo sonrió falsamente. Antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar, un búho plateado atravesó la pared, haciendo que los dos hombres se tensaran.

- Tomás, ataque en Charing Cross, venid cuanto antes –exclamó la voz entrecortada de Adam-.

Tomás y Anthony se pusieron en pie de un salto, y Gis se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado el patronus con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto a ninguno hablar. Sabía que en la Orden utilizaban métodos especiales para comunicarse, pero sus padres se habían cuidado mucho de que supiera mucho más hasta ese momento.

- ¡Han atacado Charing Cross! –exclamó Edgar entrando por la puerta junto a Cora-. Gideon me acaba de avisar.

- Vamos –urgió el padre de Gis con el rostro serio-.

Anthony fue a salir al recibidor detrás de él, cuando su padre lo detuvo.

- Quédate aquí, Tony. Por lo que Gideon ha dicho, hay más de cien mortífagos.

- ¡Pues por eso necesitáis toda la gente posible! –exclamó el muchacho fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¡Puedo hacerlo de sobra!

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero hoy no –respondió Edgar sin perder la calma-.

- Según tú, ¿cuándo podré?

- Anthony, cariño –interrumpió Cora apaciguadora-. Quédate hoy con Gis. No me agrada pensar que la dejo sola, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

El chico bufó, pero acabó aceptando a regañadientes. Los tres adultos se marcharon rápidamente, y él se dejó caer con furia en el sillón que segundos antes había ocupado el padre de su novia. Ella lo miró, algo sorprendida por su actitud. Era la primera vez que lo veía enfadarse.

- Tony...

- ¡Siempre es igual! –exclamó él dolido-. He entrado en la Orden porque ya no puede prohibírmelo, pero no deja que me den más misiones que las de documentación. ¡Estoy acabando la carrera de auror, soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentarme a esos bastardos! ¡Dumbledore confía en mí! ¿Por qué mi propio padre no lo hace?

Ella se arrodilló a su lado, y le acarició el brazo suavemente, intentando calmarle. Conocía esa sensación. Sonrió, intentando apartar su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Londres en ese momento.

- ¿No quieres ver mi regalo?

OO—OO

No tardaron mucho en oírse las maldiciones y los gritos de terror en el Caldero Chorreante. Lily, que era la que más cerca estaba de la ventana, se levantó, al igual que otras personas, a ver qué provocaba tanto alboroto.

Sólo alcanzó a ver gente correr y empujarse unos a otros. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la mesa, donde Grace dejaba su taza, y hacía ademán de levantarse. Justo en ese momento, uno de los clientes abrió la puerta de la cafetería, y al ver lo que ocurría, fue a cerrarla de golpe.

- ¡Son mortífagos! ¡Acabo de ver a uno matando a una mujer muggle! –exclamó el hombre con la voz cargada de terror-.

- ¡Cerrad la puerta, que no entren! –gritó Tom, saliendo de la barra corriendo-.

En el momento en que intentaron cerrarla con el pestillo, unos golpes fortísimos la dieron por el otro lado. Estaban intentando abrir desde fuera. Varios hombres se lanzaron contra la puerta, intentando retenerla, al tiempo que Tom sacaba su varita para hacerle un hechizo.

- ¿Están intentando entrar aquí? –le preguntó Grace a Lily asustada-.

La pelirroja estaba más pálida de lo común. Frunció el ceño, al ver que los hombres parecían estar fracasando en el intento de retener a los mortífagos fuera. Si iban a atacarles, ella no se lo pondría fácil. No había ido allí a morir. Aún tenía que ayudar a su madre a superar una enfermedad.

- Saca la varita, Grace. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pueden aguantar.

La rubia la miró alarmada, pero tras tragar saliva con fuerza, asintió con la cabeza y sacó su varita. Ambas chicas se agacharon para refugiarse tras la mesa, como había hecho la mayoría de la gente. En ese momento la puerta saltó por los aires, y con ella varios de los hombres que habían intentado retenerla, cayendo desparramados por el local, algunos moviéndose, y otros inconscientes.

Por la puerta entraron cuatro encapuchados, que alzaron sus varitas contra los que más cerca estaban. Los clientes y el dueño del bar convocaron escudos de protección frente a ellos, pero uno de los mortífagos consiguió matar a un joven antes de nada. Su amigo se descuidó al verle caer muerto, y se enfrentó a los mortífagos con rabia y dolor, olvidando la varita.

- ¡Bastardos!

Los cuatro encapuchados lanzaron varias carcajadas frías, claramente divertidos, mientras el más cercano al cadáver le pateaba.

- Enseñémosles a los impuros qué ocurre cuando nos insultan –propuso el más alejado, claramente divertido-.

Un tercero alzó la varita contra el joven que les había enfrentado, y el muchacho comenzó a temblar con fuerza, siendo incapaz en ese momento de reaccionar a tiempo.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

- ¡_Protego_! –gritó alguien desde el fondo del local-.

Lily, que había observado la escena con más miedo del que se atrevía a confesar, miró hacia quien le había salvado la vida al muchacho, y vio llegar a un hombre joven altísimo y muy fuerte, con el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta baja. Detrás de él, llegó un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo color rubio pajizo y los ojos pequeños.

- ¡Ponte a cubierta, chico! –le gritó, enfrentándose a uno de los mortífagos, mientras que el primer hombre se enfrentaba él solo a dos de ellos-.

Una mujer morena, con porte elegante y actitud desafiante, llegó al siguiente instante, empujando al chico detrás de la barra del bar, donde Tom ya se había escondido con otros más.

- ¿Qué...?

Lily hizo un movimiento brusco interrumpiendo a Grace. No las habían visto, así que no debían llamar la atención. Además, no podía apartar la vista del grupo, mucho más aliviada. Sabía quienes eran, era evidente. La Orden del Fénix había acudido al rescate.

OO—OO

Sirius llegó a casa de Kate teniendo el mismo recibimiento que de costumbre. Su novia le abrió la puerta y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa cuando vio que era él. Cuando iba a darle un beso de bienvenida, un terremoto de cabellos azabaches se interpuso entre ellos, y se enganchó al cuello de Sirius, mirando burlona a su hermana.

Kate suspiró resignada. Con Denise cerca no podrían tener muchos momentos íntimos, sin contar con la presencia de su padre. Era evidente que la niña vivía un común enamoramiento con el novio de su hermana mayor, pero con lo exagerada que era, lo llevaba al extremo. Sirius lo consideraba más divertido, y se echó a reír sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos. Natalie, la madre de Kate, lo recibió con una cariñosa sonrisa, y un beso maternal en la mejilla. Otro caso era el cabeza de familia, que lo miró de reojo, apartando momentáneamente la mirada del televisor, y le dedicó su gruñido de siempre. Su relación con el padre de Kate iba más allá del resentimiento común. Ese hombre lo odiaba.

- ¿Qué tal han ido las fiestas, cielo? –le preguntó Natalie, obligando a Denise a que lo dejara un poco-.

- Muy bien. Hemos pasado una noche muy tranquila. Sólo la familia –respondió él con su sonrisa característica, pero manteniéndose erguido. Ese hombre conseguía infundirle un respeto como pocos hacían-.

Kate le dijo que se quitara el abrigo, y le tendió la cazadora de cuero que Dorea le había regalado, para que la colgara.

- ¿Es nueva? –le preguntó ella-.

- Me la ha regalado la madre de James.

- Te queda muy bien –le concedió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver su tensión-.

Charles se removió en el sofá, e hizo como que le hablaba a su hija pequeña, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos.

- Denise, hija, apunta para cuando seas mayor. Si quieres distinguir a un chulo, sólo tienes que fijarte en la ropa. A todos les gusta vestir igual.

- ¡Papá! –murmuró Kate poniendo cara de circunstancias, mientras su madre le daba un codazo en el estómago-.

Sirius se removió incómodo, y miró a Denise, que se había sentado en el suelo, junto a su nueva escoba de carreras, y los observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te compraron finalmente una escoba? –la preguntó para cambiar de tema-.

- ¡Tengo que practicar mucho para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor el año que viene! –exclamó ella exaltada-.

- Eso cuando estés en segundo, Denise, no lo olvides –intervino Kate con una mirada significativa. Ya habían hablado mucho del tema-.

- Ya veremos –dijo la niña con una sonrisa traviesa, que Sirius no pudo evitar corresponder-. ¿Juegas conmigo, Sirius?

- Eh... quizá luego –respondió después de ver que su novia le lanzaba una mirada significativa-.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Además de lucir palmito también sabes jugar al quidditch? –preguntó Charles con sorna-.

De nuevo hubo un segundo incómodo, hasta que Natalie se puso en pie, y le dio una pequeña patada a su esposo.

- Charles, vamos a preparar el té.

- Para eso no hacen falta dos personas –contestó su marido sin apartar la vista del muchacho-.

- Pero hoy necesito tu ayuda –le respondió con voz dura-.

El hombre suspiró, y su puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que era preferible discutir a solas que delante de las niñas. Tras lanzarle una envenenada mirada a Sirius, como culpándole a él, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- No le hagas caso –le susurró Kate al oído-.

Sirius sonrió genuinamente, y apretándola por la cintura, la acercó a él, dándole un pequeño pico en los labios. Kate subió una mano hasta su cuello, y le hizo acercarse de nuevo, profundizando un poco el beso.

- Que os deje estar juntos estos siete años, no significa que tenga que ver esas cosas... –exclamó Denise frunciendo el ceño-.

Los dos se apartaron riéndose. Se habían olvidado de la presencia de la niña. Él se mojó los labios, deseando haber estado en un lugar más íntimo.

- Voy al baño un segundo –dijo por hacer algo-.

Al ir hacia el aseo, debía pasar de largo la cocina, que estaba con la puerta cerrada, pero no por eso no se podía escuchar la conversación que había allí dentro. Él no era un cotilla, pero no pudo evitar detenerse cuando escuchó lo que se decía.

- Es un chulo –bufaba el padre de Kate-.

- Mira, Charles, te guste o no, es el novio de tu hija, y nunca ha dado muestras de ser mal chico. No sé por qué te empeñas en no darle una oportunidad.

- ¡Por Dios, Natalie! ¿Cómo es posible que te tenga tan engañada? Ese muchacho es de la peor clase. Un descarado que mira con suficiencia a todo el mundo, y sólo busca tener al lado a la chica guapa de turno. ¡Si hasta se fugó de casa! ¿No es eso una prueba de que es incorregible?

- No vayas por ahí, Charles –le interrumpió su esposa con voz dura. Hasta ella sabía que ese era un tema sagrado-.

- Sólo digo que eso no va a durar. No es una relación para el futuro. A Kate sólo la gusta porque es el típico guaperas de la clase, que liga con todas, y es popular. Puedo entender que ella esté fascinada, porque es una niña. Pero, ¿que tú fomentes eso? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Lo único que puede salir de ahí es que la deje embarazada y luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Se había concentrado tanto en escuchar a través de la puerta sin ser visto, que se sobresaltó cuando sintió que le abrazaban por la cintura, y le besaban justo debajo de la oreja. Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Kate sonriéndole coquetamente.

- No le hagas caso. Está celoso –le dijo al oído, para después darle un lametón en el lóbulo. Después hizo un mohín fingido-. No me has dicho nada de mi jersey nuevo.

Sirius se apartó de ella, y Kate dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, para que apreciara su nuevo jersey, de cachemir rojo. Estaba preciosa, con el rojo contrastando con su pelo negro, las largas mangas apretadas a sus brazos, y el escote formando un perfecto pico, mostrando un poco de canalillo sin dejar de resultar elegante.

- Estás perfecta –la susurró, cogiéndola de la estrecha cintura, y apretándola contra él, para profundizar el beso-.

Se perdieron varios segundos entre sus labios, hasta que el ruido de tazas les desconcentró. Kate se separó con una sonrisa traviesa, y se mordió el labio sugerente.

- Vámonos de aquí, antes de que salgan. ¿Sabes? Me han regalado más ropa. Ven a mi cuarto, que te la enseño.

Sirius la siguió encantado, consciente de que lo último que harían sería ver ropa.

OO—OO

La Orden del Fénix había llegado. Adam se apareció al mismo tiempo que Marlene Mckinnon y Benjy Fenwick. Los tres se miraron un segundo, y asintieron, echando a correr hacia el fondo de la calle, de donde provenían los ruidos. Al llegar, todo era un caos. Varios aurores ya habían llegado al lugar, y peleaban cuerpo con cuerpo contra los mortífagos, en medio de explosiones, y pasando por encima de cadáveres.

No se detuvo a observar, sino que pasó corriendo entre ellos, buscando a algún compañero más de la Orden. En el camino aturdió a dos mortífagos por la espalda, y pronto distinguió a Gideon Prewett y al matrimonio Longbottom cerca de él. Más cerca estaba Andrea Divon, peleando con dos mortífagos a la vez, que la estaban ganando terreno. Avanzó de un salto, y comenzó a pelear contra uno, liberándola de la carga.

- ¡Han entrado en el Callejón Diagon! –escuchó la voz de Alice por encima de la multitud-.

Aprovechó que Benjy estaba detrás de su oponente, para que entre ambos le dejaran fuera de juego, y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante, cuya puerta estaba destruida. Alice iba delante de ellos, como dirigiéndolos, y atravesaron el local, quedando delante de la entrada al mundo mágico, que estaba ahora abierta de par en par.

De la misma forma que antes lo había hecho Benjy, él se colocó rápidamente tras el mortífago que peleaba contra Fabian, y en pocos segundos el enmascarado estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

- Han entrado por lo menos diez al callejón –exclamó el hombre con voz entrecortada-.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden que estaban allí salieron corriendo para el lugar, pero Caradoc, el hombre de mediana edad de pelo rubio, y él se rezagaron, intentando ayudar a los pocos clientes que aún quedaban allí, a salir sanos y salvos. Hizo la inspección rápidamente, y ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás de los demás, cuando una llamativa melena pelirroja que se escondía tras una mesa, llamó su atención.

Se acercó corriendo, queriendo asegurarse, y reconoció a la muchacha que su sobrino le había presentado días antes, agazapada en el suelo, junto a otra chica de su edad, y ambas aferradas a sus varitas, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó cuando la reconoció-.

La muchacha, que estaba mirando hacia la puerta y no le había visto, reaccionó al instante, apuntándolo y creando un escudo entre ellos. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho cuando lo reconoció, y suspiró audiblemente de alivio. Grace, sin embargo, lo miró con los ojos como rendijas, desconfiando.

- ¡Es el tío de James! –la aclaró Lily, sintiéndose más segura-.

- ¿Qué hacéis...? –agitó la cabeza. No era tiempo de dar explicaciones-. Vamos, ¡rápido! Tengo que sacaros de aquí.

Las condujo con rapidez detrás de la barra, donde ya había varias personas, y podían esconderse momentáneamente. Agarró una jarra y la apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Portus!

Un brillo azulado envolvió el objeto, y se la tendió a las chicas.

- Esto os llevará a casa de mi hermano. ¡Cogedlo, rápido!

Más torpes que de costumbre por el miedo, las chicas se aferraron a la taza, y a los pocos segundos desaparecieron del lugar. Adam suspiró. Al menos las había puesto a salvo. Después se quedó mirando a los demás, que le miraban con la boca abierta, sin saber si era de un bando o de otro.

- ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Salid de aquí!

Aún en la parte muggle, Frank ayudaba a dos de sus compañeros del Departamento de Aurores. Alice había salido corriendo al callejón Diagon, y a la única de la Orden que tenía a la vista era a Andrea, que no paraba de mirar alrededor, mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Desplegaos para el callejón, están entrando allí! –oyó gritar a Kingsley, que tras derribar a dos mortífagos a la vez, salió corriendo hacia el lugar-.

Se dio cuenta de la estrategia en ese mismo instante. Un número de mortífagos les estaban entreteniendo a ellos, que eran menos, en esa parte, mientras que la mayoría se estaba colando hacia el mundo mágico. Cansado y lleno de sudor, consiguió dejar fuera de juego a su oponente, y salió corriendo donde segundos antes había ido su compañero.

- ¡_Bombarda_! –gritó, apuntando a unos contenedores que había cerca-.

Estos estallaron, e hicieron volar por los aires a dos enmascarados y trastabillar a un tercero, que volvió su cara sin rostro hacia él. La máscara estaba desencajada por la derecha, y pudo apreciar una mandíbula apretada de pura rabia. El mortífago de un salto se le puso delante, y Frank sólo tuvo tiempo de inspirar una vez, antes de que empezara el duelo.

Su oponente era bueno y ágil, pero no muy distinto de los demás siervos de Lord Voldemort. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco, Frank veía cómo la mascara se balanceaba cada vez más, dificultándole la visión. Pero aún así no procedía a quitársela, por lo que el joven sintió mucha curiosidad.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! –exclamó, desviando el hechizo que iba a llegarle-. Vamos a ver quién eres, cabrón...

Hizo una difícil floritura con la varita, y le lanzó un hechizo, que hizo volar la máscara de la cara de su oponente. Cuando le tuvo cara a cara, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, y sin querer, bajó momentáneamente la guardia.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero no hizo falta más. Detrás de él, otro mortífago le apuntó a la cabeza, rápidamente.

- ¡_Obliviate_!

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su ceño se alivió, y cuando, confuso, volvió a mirar a su oponente, este había cubierto otra vez su rostro, y le apuntaba fieramente con la varita.

- ¡_Confringo_!

Fue alcanzado en el pecho, y le catapultó unos cinco metros más lejos, creándole una gran herida, y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió boca arriba, mirando al cielo, con la vista llena de puntos negros, mientras notaba la mejilla izquierda completamente pegajosa, y el sabor de la sangre, cuando esta traspasó sus labios.

Una figura negra se irguió sobre él, amenazante, y Frank sólo pudo mirar hacia la máscara blanca, inexpresiva, y la varita que le apuntaba directamente al corazón.

No podía moverse. Estaba demasiado malherido.

Supo en ese instante que aquel era el final, y en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en que no debía de haberse separado de Alice, pues no podía saber si ella estaba bien.

_- Avada Kedavra_...

Escuchó sus últimas palabras apretando los dientes, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero algo ocurrió. Escuchó un gemido, y varios ruidos. Pasaron los segundos, y aún estaba vivo.

Se esforzó por levantar un poco la mirada, y ver quién había parado el rayo mortal, y vio a Dorcas Meadows pelear contra ese mismo mortífago. En ese momento se dejó llevar por el dolor, y por la inconsciencia que le pesaba cada vez más. Lo último que escuchó fue a Dawlish, su compañero en el departamento, gritar su nombre.

OO—OO

Remus tiró del baúl unos metros más, mientras atravesaba la estación de King´s Cross. Se estaba volviendo loco. Casi le había parecido ver a Sadie en la cafetería al pasar. Absurdo. Debía de darse prisa. El único tren que esa tarde iba a Hogsmeade salía en diez minutos, y aún debía llegar al otro lado de la estación, donde estaba el andén 9 y ¾.

Tenía mucho calor, irónicamente, pues la temperatura exterior era muy baja, y hasta hace un momento estaba congelado de frío. Pero el esfuerzo de tirar de un baúl al que ya le fallaban las ruedas, le acaloraba enormemente.

Había sido una despedida rápida y acongojada por su parte. Seguía sin estar seguro de si era buena idea dejar a su padre solo. Y para terminar de sentirse mal, en parte estaba deseando volver a la calidez y amparo de Hogwarts, y compartir con Rachel el resto de las vacaciones. Sólo con ella.

El sonido de un pequeño estallido sonó delante de su cara, y le sobresaltó ligeramente. Antes de que se preguntara qué era, un pequeño pergamino apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos, y Remus lo cogió rápidamente, temiendo que algún muggle lo hubiera visto.

Pero no era así. Los pocos que se encontraban en esa zona ni siquiera le habían mirado una vez. Reconoció la pulcra letra de Albus Dumbledore, en la única frase del papel, y frunció el ceño al leerlo.

_Remus, siento hacerte esto, pero ha surgido algo importante, y no podemos recibirte hoy. Coge mañana el mismo tren. No te preocupes, ella está bien._

_A.D._

El muchacho arrugó el papel y bufó en voz baja. No sabía qué podía haber ocurrido, pero estaba molesto por todo. Por haberle hecho ir hasta allí con todo lo que tenía que cargar, por el dinero que había desaprovechado en el autobús noctámbulo (¡como si le sobrara!), por haberse despedido tan difícilmente de su padre, y tener que hacerlo de nuevo al día siguiente, y por dejar sola a Rachel un día más.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, sino obedecer? Como diría James: el jefe es el jefe.

OO—OO

En Charing Cross cada vez había más bajas de ambos lados, y la desesperación provocaba hacer locuras. Locuras como la que Andrea se veía tentada a hacer, y era bajar la guardia para poder mirar a su alrededor, y encontrar a alguien que le explicara qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sólo quería un segundo. El último ataque de su oponente la había dado de lleno en la cara, y aunque ella había reaccionado a tiempo para no dejarse vencer, sentía que le había roto la nariz. Necesitaba, al menos, parar su hemorragia. Casi agradeció el grito que desconcentró a su oponente, y la permitió dejarle inconsciente. Pero no lo hizo. Había reconocido el grito, era Dorcas Meadows. Al mismo tiempo que dirigía rápidamente la varita hacia su nariz, miró a su alrededor. La ubicó enseguida. Estaba en pie, luchando contra un mortífago, y gritaba de rabia, no de dolor, como había creído. Suspiró un segundo antes de ver a Frank Longbottom tirado en el suelo.

Se le heló la sangre, pero no pudo hacer nada en ese momento. Rezando para que el joven auror solo estuviera inconsciente, levantó su varita contra otro mortífago, llamando su atención hacia ella. El enmascarado, que había estado luchando contra un auror junto a otros dos, la lanzó sin dudar un cruciatus que Andrea esquivó con facilidad.

¿Dónde estaba Ethan? ¿Y Tomás? ¿Y Edgar? ¿Y Cora? Faltaban un buen número de integrantes de la Orden, y no es que fueran demasiados. Al único de su grupo de las cajas que había visto era a Adam, quien se había perdido por las puertas del Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡_Confundus_! –gritó, sintiéndose una niña pequeña-.

Mientras sus enemigos atacaban con maldiciones, ellos tenían que conformarse con tontos hechizos de colegio, pues el Ministerio no acababa de darles permiso para usar las maldiciones en la batalla. Era un milagro que no hubieran muerto todos aún con semejante desventaja.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Al no tener tiempo de bloquearlo, se echó a un lado para que la maldición pasara de largo. Escuchó un grito de dolor a su espalda, muestra de que le había dado a alguien, pero no se giró. Por suerte, el mortífago se había estado un segundo de más mirando a su víctima, y ella pudo aprovechar para atacar.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

El encapuchado cayó, y ella suspiró, apartándose el enmarañado pelo de la cara. Miró hacia atrás, buscando a la víctima del cruciatus, y vislumbró a Marlene Mckinnon, que se ponía de pie aún temblorosa. La jovencita de apenas diecinueve años era nueva en la Orden, y si la memoria no la fallaba, esta era su primera batalla. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que la chica estaba bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Marlene? Quizá fuese mejor que volvieras al cuartel.

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula. Andrea la miró preocupada. Parecía bastante malherida además del último cruciatus, pero aún se sostenía en pie. Con un ojo sobre ella, pero dejándola libre, la propuso seguir a los demás hacia el Callejón Diagon, que es donde parecía estar la verdadera acción.

De reojo pudo ver a Tomás y Cora Mendes corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante, desde una dirección distinta a la suya. Urgió a la muchacha a que siguiera, pero ella se entretuvo buscando más caras conocidas. Edgar Bones también estaba allí, aunque ella no lo había visto. Luchaba increíblemente frente a dos mortífagos que juntos no parecían igualarle. Era todo un espectáculo ver luchar a ese hombre.

- ¡Andrea! –gritó una voz cerca de ella-.

Se giró a tiempo de ver cómo un mortífago caía a su espalda, en una posición perfecta para atacarla. Se percató en ese momento. Se había distraído.

Tomás llegó hasta ella y la zarandeó molesto.

- ¡¿En qué piensas, muchacha?! ¡Muévete!

De nuevo con sus cinco sentidos puestos, echó a correr con el hombre hacia el local, donde les esperaban la esposa de éste y la joven muchacha, mientras, desde una posición segura, lanzaban hechizos por la espalda a los mortífagos, aligerando el trabajo a los aurores.

- ¿Has visto a mi hermano? –le gritó al hombre mientras las alcanzaban-.

Tomás pareció quedarse pensativo un momento, hasta que negó furiosamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Ethan no ha venido, Andrea!

A la mujer se le secó la garganta, y no tenía nada que ver con la carrera. Había sido muy explícita con el mensaje que le había enviado a su hermano. Aquello era urgente, y debía volver. También él había sido claro. (-_Tranquila, Andy, no me voy al fin del mundo. Si ocurre algo urgente, mándame un patronus, y me apareceré en cuestión de minutos a lo sumo. Sólo tengo que esconder bien este trasto_...). ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuándo habían atravesado el bar y habían llegado al Callejón Diagon. Si Charing Cross era el caos, aquello era una locura. Habían arrasado con todo lo que habían podido. Los comercios tenían los escaparates destruidos, había incendios por todas partes, y en el fondo, Gringotts tenía la fachada completamente resquebrajada. Aquel lugar no parecía el mismo al que había ido con Brooke hacía apenas dos días.

Allí había el doble de mortífagos que en la zona muggle, por lo que no pudo estarse con contemplaciones. A su lado, Cora Mendes derribó a un mortífago, apuntándole por la espalda, y vio a Tomás salir corriendo en dirección a uno de los pocos mortífagos que luchaba a cara descubierta.

- ¡¡¡Rosier!!!

Andrea se movió con rapidez, viendo como Marlene seguía sus pasos, cubriéndole las espaldas. Las dos, hombro con hombro, fueron avanzando, hechizando a cuanto mortífago veían por su camino, hasta llegar a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde se había refugiado un buen número de magos y brujas a los que les había sorprendido la batalla.

- ¡Soy del Ministerio! –anunció cuando dos de ellos las apuntaron con la varita al verlas entrar en la tienda-. ¡Deben salir de aquí, no tardarán en tomar también este lugar!

La gente parecía estar en su mayoría paralizada del miedo, y pudo ver que había niños allí que no serían mayores que su hija. Tragó fuerte, y decidió que debían actuar rápido. Tomó varias perchas, y le pasó la mitad a Marlene, instruyéndola. Las fue convirtiendo en trasladores, urgiéndoles a desaparecer por grupos. Era la única forma de salir de allí. No sabían como, pero habían taponado las chimeneas de entrada y salida, y puesto un hechizo antiaparición en todo el callejón.

- Pero... pero... mi tienda –balbuceaba la dependiente cuando Andrea la empujó para unirse al siguiente grupo-.

- ¡Márchese! –exclamó ella más maleducada de lo que pretendía-.

Hubo una explosión que voló el escaparate, y las hizo agacharse a ambas. La mujer se vio más dispuesta a marcharse en ese momento. Andrea se volvió a apartar el pelo de la cara.

- Bien, Marlene, ahora vamos... ¡Marlene!

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, cerca del escaparate, cubierta de cristales, y rodeada de un charco de sangre. A la mujer casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando se lanzó sobre ella asustada. Pero la muchacha respiraba. La explosión debía haberla dejado inconsciente.

- ¡Tú! –le gritó a un hombre que estaba a punto de salir de allí con su mujer y sus hijos-. ¡Llévala a San Mungo!

El hombre parecía reacio a hacerle caso, y miró a su familia y a la chica inconsciente varias veces. Sin embargo, sabía que ambas habían ido a ayudarles a todos, y no pudo negarse. Cogió en brazos a la chica, y agarró con manos temblorosas el traslador que Andrea le tendió, viendo cómo su familia desaparecía hacia un lugar y él hacia otro.

Una vez sola, la inefable salió a la calle sin pérdida de tiempo. Se cruzó con Alice, que luchaba junto a Benjy Fenwick codo con codo, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago al pensar en Frank tirado en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, no podía entretenerse, ni entretener a su compañera en ese momento. Evaluó en un segundo el ambiente, y acudió en ayuda de Caradoc Dearborn, quien parecía estar más en apuros que el resto.

No habían pasado diez minutos, cuando ocurrió algo que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban allí. Una gran bola de fuego atravesó el callejón, abrasando a miembros de ambos bandos por igual. Pero no era una sola llamarada. Andrea dejó de luchar con su oponente, que tampoco la prestaba atención a ella. Algo raro había en ese fuego en concreto, que no tenían los demás incendios que había registrados en el lugar.

Aquél parecía tener vida propia.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo, que les hizo girarse a todos, hacia la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Ante esa imagen, el corazón de Andrea comenzó a latir a un ritmo distinto. Ritmo de miedo.

Era él en persona, si es que así se le podía considerar. Lord Voldemort.

Pero lo que más aterrorizó a la mujer es que era él el que controlaba la bola de fuego. Pero sin varita. Hizo un simple movimiento con la mano, y una pequeña fogata que había cerca de él se incrementó, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la bola, uniéndose a ella.

Fuego. El control del fuego.

En ese momento, más que nunca, ella temió por Ethan.

OO—OO

James estaba aburrido, mirando al techo de su cuarto. Estaba contando las manchas de humedad, que por tratarse de una mansión, afortunadamente había cientos de ellas.

Tampoco se quitaba de la cabeza la reacción tan repentina de su tío. Después de analizarla durante un rato, supo que le había mentido. No había nada de trabajo en el motivo de su marcha. Tan pronto había estado relajado y de buen humor, como su rostro se había vuelto de témpano y se había puesto completamente serio. Pero si no era trabajo... Era algo de la Orden del Fénix, era evidente. Pero, ¿qué podría haber pasado? La mayoría de las veces que su tío se había ido repentinamente por ese motivo, él no había llegado a saber qué ocurría. No eran cosas que se hicieran públicas en ningún lado.

Un ruido de voces le llegó desde el jardín, y James se levantó curioso a observar por la ventana. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando distinguió la melena pelirroja. ¿Qué hacía Lily allí?

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el jardín. Se cruzó con su madre cuando atravesó la cocina, pero ignoró sus preguntas. Su novia apenas se había movido en los escasos segundos que tardó él en llegar hasta ella. También Grace estaba con ella, no la había visto.

- ¡Lily! –gritó-.

- ¡James! –exclamó su novia aliviada en cuanto le vio-. ¡Ha habido un ataque en Londres, en el Caldero Chorreante!

Corrió los pocos metros que les separaban, y le echó las manos al cuello. James se había tensado al escucharla, y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo temblaba el de ella, con el corazón a mil por hora. Por encima de su hombro, observó a Grace, que tenía aún en sus manos una jarra, y miraba al horizonte con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de terror.

- ¿Le han hecho algo? –le preguntó temeroso a su novia-.

Lily se giró con rapidez, y al ver el estado de su mejor amiga, se alarmó y corrió hacia ella.

- Grace, mírame, ya pasó. Estamos a salvo. Grace...

- ¿Qué la pasa? -preguntó él, confundido-.

- Creo que se ha quedado en shock. Vamos, Grace, estamos en casa de James, hemos salido de allí.

James se estaba asustando. Parecía como si le fuera a dar un ataque: estaba muy pálida, respiraba agitadamente y no pestañeaba. Se acercó a su amiga, y la cogió del otro brazo, agitándola levemente como estaba haciendo Lily. Por detrás de él escuchó a sus padres salir al jardín, pero no se dio la vuelta. Grace seguía mirando al frente, como si viera más allá de ellos, y de un momento a otro, soltó un pequeño gemido y se le doblaron las rodillas.

Él la intentó sujetar para que no cayera, pero Lily se arrodilló a su lado, y la abrazó con fuerza. Había salido del shock, pero ahora no paraba de respirar agitadamente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó su padre atropelladamente-.

Aunque estaba en tensión y llevaba la varita en la mano, James agradeció que no las apuntara con ella. Él no sabía qué hacer, y dio un paso atrás, quedando a la par que su madre.

- Estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante, y hubo un ataque. Los mortífagos entraron al bar y arrasaron con todo. Pero llegó tu tío, James, y nos dio un traslador para traernos aquí.

- ¿Adam estaba allí? –preguntó Charlus con voz contenida-.

Lily lo miró un momento, antes de contestar.

- Llegó con más personas, y se pusieron a defendernos e intentar sacar a la gente de allí.

- La Orden del Fénix –susurró James impresionado-.

Su padre lo miró de reojo un segundo, antes de arrodillarse junto a las chicas.

- ¿Estáis bien vosotras? –preguntó preocupado-.

Lily iba a contestar que sí, pero miró angustiada a su mejor amiga, que no había levantado la cabeza, y se quedó callada.

- Mataron a un hombre a un par de metros de nosotras... –murmuró Grace con voz ahogada, y muy débil-.

Lily apretó su abrazo, y James oyó un quejido lastimero, y vio cómo su madre se llevaba una mano a la boca. La mujer avanzó hacia ellas, y abrazó a las dos chicas maternalmente.

- Ya pasó... Estáis a salvo... Todo irá bien... –murmuraba, acariciando el cabello de ambas-.

Sin embargo, James vio cómo su novia no necesitaba ningún tipo de consuelo, sino que se mantenía fuerte y valiente, y se sintió orgulloso. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo, y su padre le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Es normal que esté así tras haber visto eso –dijo el padre de familia-. Vamos a llevarla adentro, que tome algo caliente. Será cuestión de minutos.

Cuando incorporaron a Grace, James vio su cara, y no se sorprendió cuando vio que no había llorado en todo el rato. Sólo parecía como si le faltara respirar, como si no pudiera asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Lily la dejó en manos del hombre, e intercambió una mirada con James.

- ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? Tendremos que avisar a vuestros padres que estáis bien.

- Ella es Grace Sandler, papá –le respondió James-.

Charlus miró a la chica a la que ayudaba a caminar, y asintió entendiendo. Entonces, por lo que él sabía, era una suerte que los mortífagos no supieran a quien tenían delante. Después volvió la cabeza hacia Lily, que caminaba al lado de James sin apartar los ojos de su amiga.

- ¿Y tú...?

- Ella es Lily Evans, Charlus, la novia de James –respondió Dorea con seguridad y cariño-. Es un placer conocerte por fin en persona, cielo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

James miró a su madre, extrañado. Después miró a Lily, que apartó la mirada de Grace para sonreír dulcemente a su suegra.

- Lo mismo digo, señora Potter.

- Cariño, ya te dije que me llamaras Dorea.

- ¿Cuándo la dijiste eso? –preguntó James enarcando una ceja-.

Dorea la sonrió traviesamente, y Lily le apretó la mano.

- Nos hemos estado carteando un poco –dijo la mujer sin darle importancia-.

- ¿Car... carteando? –preguntó, temiéndose entrar él en shock en cualquier momento-.

- Sólo un par de veces, James –le susurró Lily-.

- ¿Y desde cuándo... cuándo pensabais decirme...?

- Oh, James, no seas melodramático –le regañó su madre, adelantándose para poner un cojín tras la espalda de Grace, que había recuperado un poco de color-. Cuando llegaste y Sirius me contó sobre tu novia, y visto que no planeabas presentármela en breve, decidí escribirla por mi cuenta. Y claro, me respondió. Déjame decirte que tienes una novia muy educada y encantadora.

James no contestó. Aquello era surrealista. ¡Habían conspirado detrás de él! Estaba a punto de ofenderse, cuando Charlus cambió de tema, a uno que les interesaba más.

- Contadme más de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Había aurores? ¿Suficientes para enfrentarles? ¿Llegó... él?

Grace aún parecía un poco tensa, y dio un respingo ante la idea de que Voldemort apareciera en el mismo lugar en que estaban ellas. Dorea le acarició la espalda, y la chica agachó la cabeza. De repente se sentía sin fuerzas.

- Voy a por un poco de ponche. Cuando pasas un shock, suele haber un bajón de tensión, y no creo que a los Sandler les agrade que su hija se desmaye en mi casa –dijo, intentando cortar un poco la tensión-.

Lily y Grace la miraron con una pequeña sonrisa. Después la pelirroja se volvió hacia el padre de su novio, y se dispuso a contestarle.

- El ataque empezó en la zona muggle. No sabemos muy bien qué ocurrió, sólo que empezaron a oírse golpes y gritos, y de repente intentaron derribar la puerta. Hubo varios magos que intentaron impedírselo, pero al final los mortífagos entraron, y mataron a un chico antes de que pudiera defenderse. Iban a matar a otro cuando llegaron los primeros de la Orden del Fénix, y se pusieron a pelear. Luego, por lo poco que pude ver de la calle, también había aurores y más gente, y algunos acabaron por entrar en el Callejón Diagon. Todo era un caos, y nosotras sólo supimos quedarnos escondidas bajo la mesa, hasta que llegó Adam y nos sacó de allí con un traslador. Quien-usted-sabe no parecía estar por allí, pero no sé... –agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose inútil, a medida que rememoraba su actitud-. Debí hacer algo más. Sólo me quedé debajo de la mesa, no supe enfrentarlos... Debí...

- A veces lo más inteligente es quedarse escondido, hija –la respondió Charlus para tranquilizarla-. Aquello no es un duelo de colegio, ni se limitan a tontos hechizos. Es la guerra, y tiran a matar. Por muy buena que seas, los otros son asesinos profesionales. Sólo los aurores deberían poder enfrentarlos. Los demás no saben dónde se meten...

- Hay grandes guerreros en la Orden del Fénix –exclamó James con testarudez-.

Su padre lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Cuántos crees que hay que sean capaces de enfrentarlos y salir bien parados, James? Ni siquiera tu tío está al nivel de la mayoría de esos mercenarios. ¿Consideras que hacen una gran labor? Ni siquiera tienen reparos en reclutar a niños que aún no saben ni coger bien la varita. No seas estúpido, James, no malgastes tu vida obedeciendo a un loco.

- Loco es el que mata a las personas por la sangre que llevan en las venas, papá –respondió James testarudo-. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix son valientes, unos guerreros incansables que lo dan todo por el bien común.

Charlus se puso en pie enojado, y Lily creyó que minutos antes no le había parecido tan alto. Dorea entró en ese momento por la puerta, con el ponche en la mano, y se quedó un poco paralizada al ver la discusión.

- ¿Ves algo glorioso en lo que hacen? ¿Crees que lo que tu tío te ha vendido es algo admirable? ¿Malgastar tu vida, arriesgarte a morir joven, por una causa justa? Sal de las novelas medievales, James. No hay nada glorioso en matar a nadie, sé de lo que hablo. Cuando era joven, creía, como tú, que aquello era para lo que estaba destinado. Pero por experiencia te sugiero que no defiendas altruistamente ninguna causa justa, porque la vida no es justa, y no te recompensará el haberte sacrificado por los demás. Cuando tengas la edad que tengo yo, y las responsabilidades que tengo yo, lo sabrás.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué lo adecuado es volverse egoísta? ¡Cuando hay una guerra que nos afecta a todos los magos, hay que luchar para defender a tu familia!

- ¡Hay que defender a tu familia, pero no siempre luchando! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, hijo? Si tu familia es lo importante, no la expondrías por nada del mundo.

- ¿Aunque eso suponga dejar que el resto del mundo muera? –preguntó su hijo, negando con la cabeza, incrédulo-.

Su padre lo miró directamente a los ojos, con un toque de tristeza.

- No eres padre, James. No lo entenderías. Cuando tienes un hijo, eso pasa a ser lo más importante, y harías lo que fuera por protegerle, de él mismo si es necesario. Dejarías morir al resto del mundo si con eso te aseguraras de que él estará bien. Cuando seas padre, lo entenderás.

- Tienes razón. No lo entiendo.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os parece si avisamos a vuestras familias? Estarán preocupadas –intervino Dorea para calmar el ambiente-.

Charlus se dirigió a su despacho a mandarles un rápido mensaje a los Sandler y a los Evans, y James se le quedó mirando decepcionado. Lily le dio un tirón, y le obligó a sentarse a su lado, acariciándole la rodilla suavemente. Ella podía entender la postura de ambos.

OO—OO

Al cerrar la puerta, comenzaron a besarse mientras Sirius metía su mano por debajo del jersey que le habían regalado esa misma mañana, acariciando el plano vientre de Kate, que suspiró al sentir la calidez de su mano. Él siguió besando su mentón, bajando por su cuello y acabando en la clavícula. Con el dedo índice, agarró el cuello del jersey, y tiró de él hasta que quedó a la vista un sujetador azul claro, el cual apartó sin miramientos.

- Vas a darlo de sí –protestó Kate medio preocupada por su nuevo jersey-.

Como respuesta, Sirius tomó su pequeño pezón con los labios, y ella ahogó un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Pero antes...

- ¿Aún no te he dado mi regalo de Navidad? –le preguntó coquetamente-.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando ella encima de él, y se quitó el jersey sin miramientos. Sirius la miró ardientemente, y suspiró cuando la mano de ella se coló en sus pantalones, le acarició levemente y envolvió su miembro con delicadeza.

Kate iba desabrochando su camisa, besando el pecho que quedaba al descubierto, mientras le acariciaba lentamente cuan largo era. Él comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, cuando ella apretó más la mano, y sentía su boca por la parte de arriba del estómago. La miró a los ojos cuando Kate pasaba la lengua por su ombligo, y se comenzó a sentir muy duro.

Por fin pudo librarse del apretado pantalón, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de su novia deslizarse por sus muslos, al tiempo que envolvía su excitación con la boca. Sirius cerró los ojos. Aquello era el paraíso. Sólo existían él, Kate y su lengua. Un jadeo involuntario salió de su boca cuando su novia lamió con cuidado la punta de su miembro, y abrió los ojos para mirarla agradecido por semejante regalo. Sus finos labios le envolvían, y unos ojos color miel le miraban con pasión, mientras un flequillo de color rubio cobrizo caía dulcemente sobre sus largas pestañas.

- ¡¿Qué haces...?! –gritó apartándose de ella-.

En cuanto pestañeó varias veces y su excitación bajó de golpe, enfocó el rostro de Kate, con sus gruesos labios, sus ojos azules que lo miraban alarmados, y su corto cabello negro azabache. La miró detenidamente, antes de suspirar largamente, y dejarse caer en la almohada. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Era Kate. Era su boca. Eran sus ojos. Y estaban en su habitación. No sabía por qué su mente había colocado inconscientemente la imagen de Grace frente a él, pero ese era un juego muy peligroso.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó Kate con el ceño fruncido-.

Sirius se subió rápidamente el pantalón. Se le habían quitado las ganas.

- Nada, nada. Es que no me parece adecuado que hagamos nada de esto en tu casa –mintió con lo primero que le vino a la mente-. Ya has visto el cariño que me tiene tu padre, para que encima me pille tirándome a su hija bajo su techo.

- ¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó ella incrédula-.

- No, no –contestó nervioso, aún viendo la imagen que su subconsciente había creado en la mente-. Ya has oído lo que piensa de mi. Dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

- ¿Otra ocasión? Sirius, en un mes lo hemos hecho dos veces. ¿Qué pasa? A mi padre siempre le has caído fatal, y este verano lo hemos hecho varias veces en mi casa.

- ¡Pero él no estaba aquí! –se excusó Sirius tartamudeando un poco, y fingiendo observar con detenimiento una fotografía de ella y Denise que había en la mesilla de noche. Ahora no podía mirarla a la cara-.

- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Kate dándole un golpe en el hombro-.

- Bueno, estaba en el jardín. No dentro, dentro. No es lo mismo.

Detrás de él escuchó suspirar a Kate, y supo que no había colado.

- Sirius, ¿ocurre algo? Estás raro desde hace tiempo. Desde que hemos vuelto no eres tú mismo. ¿Soy yo? ¿Acaso te has replanteado lo nuestro? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que se le había notado. No era un buen mentiroso, era demasiado impulsivo. Claro que no estaba igual que siempre. Pero, ¿qué la decía? ¿que cuando se ponían a hacerlo, se le venía a la mente que, mientras ella pensaba que estaba sufriendo su ausencia, él se había acostado con una de sus amigas? Aquello le estaba matando. No sabía como Grace podía mirarla a la cara como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y él no hacía más que sentirse culpable.

Y no era solo eso. Él no era celoso, nunca había sido posesivo en absoluto. Y por eso odiaba admitir en su interior que no paraba de pensar si en ese tiempo habría ocurrido algo entre Kate y el odioso de Rumsfelt. Y tampoco tendría nada que reprocharla, porque él no se había mantenido especialmente "fiel", pero es que era pensar en ese capullo y...

Merlín, y también estaba Grace de nuevo. Ella era el principal problema, evidentemente. Sino, no habría pensado en ella cuando Kate... Llevaba varios días pensando mucho en ella, pues le preocupaba, aunque prefiriera negarlo. Le preocupaba pensar que ella lo estuviera pasando mal después de lo que habían averiguado. Debería haber hablado con ella, pero Grace quiso escurrir el bulto, y él, buscando lo más cómodo, no hizo nada por contradecirla. Sin embargo eso era peor, porque desde entonces, cada vez que estaba tranquilo, relajado, pensaba en ella, y no paraba de preguntarse cómo estaría. Se estaba volviendo loco él solo, y el problema es que no podía contarle nada de eso a Kate para que le entendiera.

- Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?

Parpadeó confuso. Kate había seguido hablando, pero él se había abstraído.

- Perdona... ¿qué?

- Te preguntaba si esto tiene que ver con Derek.

¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta, se preguntó algo alarmado? Pero la expresión de su novia era de pena, y no de enfado, que es como estaría si se enterara de todo el tema de Grace.

- ¿Tengo motivos para estar así por su culpa? –preguntó algo a la defensiva-.

Kate frunció el ceño.

- No. No tienes motivos. Pero te cae mal, y como no sé qué te pasa, me he puesto a pensar en todo. ¿Te molesta que fuera mi amigo?

- ¿Por qué lo era? –respondió con otra pregunta. Lo que fuera con tal de atrasar el momento de admitir su debilidad-.

- Me escuchaba –dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. A Sirius no parecía bastarle con esa respuesta, pero lo cierto es que era la verdadera-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir si tiene que ver?

Sirius cogió aire profundamente, y lo soltó de golpe. Pero no fue capaz de confesarlo. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, le daría al otro una ventaja.

- Kate, sabes que no soy celoso –dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez-. Así que...

No continuó, pues Kate miró al suelo molesta, y él se preguntó qué ocurría ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime una cosa que me ronda la mente desde hace días –le dijo con voz más grave-. Si no eres celoso, ¿por qué no me contaste lo que Richard sentía por mi?

Sirius se quedó sin palabras. ¿Richard? ¿A qué venía eso? Kate tenía una capacidad inmensa de enlazar temas con otros a los que él no encontraba conexión. Era como si ella tuviera una conversación interiormente, al margen de la que tenía con él. Era una costumbre suya que le irritaba, pues le hacía perderse continuamente.

- ¿Richard?

- Sabes de que hablo –le respondió con un suspiro-. Las chicas me lo contaron la semana pasada, y Gis me dijo que lo sabíais todos. Si no eres celoso, ¿por qué no me lo contaste cuando empezamos a salir?

Él entendió un poco más. Claro que lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Kate siempre fue algo así como el amor platónico de su difunto amigo, pero con platónico quería decir que él jamás intentaría ser algo más. Todos hacían como que no sabían nada y ya está. Cuando él le pidió salir a Kate, Richard le amenazó con pegarle una paliza si la hacía sufrir, pero jamás le echó en cara que él sentía algo por ella, ni nada por el estilo. Ya se encargó Remus en privado de que se sintiera como una mierda. Pero, al igual que nunca había tocado el tema con Richard, tampoco había pensado tocarle nunca con Kate. Por ninguna razón, solo que no se lo había planteado.

- Kate, yo... bueno, no era mi secreto. ¿Qué querías que te dijera?

Ella no le supo qué contestar, pues tampoco sabía qué quería oír. Sirius resopló molesto. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, y probablemente fuera culpa suya, no sabía. Pero desde luego no le molestó en absoluto que la pequeña Denise entrara en la habitación y les interrumpiera.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó a la niña, mirando a su hermana, que estaba en sujetador sentada en la cama, con su novio sentado en la otra punta y con la camisa desabrochada-.

- Nada peque, hablar –la dijo su hermana poniéndose rápidamente el jersey-.

- No entiendo por qué tenéis la manía de quitaros la ropa para hablar, este verano también lo hacíais. Pero ahora ya no hace calor –conjeturó la niña inocentemente, mientras entornaba los ojos pensativa-.

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso. Kate le miró molesta, y Denise sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Vamos a jugar al quidditch ahora o no? Porque antes dijiste que luego, y ya es luego.

- Claro, vamos abajo –propuso Sirius mirando a su novia con las cejas alzadas, con una clara invitación a que dejaran el tema-.

Kate no pareció contenta con su actitud, sino que chasqueó la lengua, y le hizo salir del cuarto para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

- Kate... –susurró tocando suavemente la puerta. Desde dentro no se oía nada-.

- Siempre se pone más difícil cuando llega su cumpleaños –suspiró Denise en un intento de hacerse la mayor-.

De nuevo, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa niña le encantaba.

- ¿No íbamos a jugar al quidditch? –la recordó-.

La niña sonrió contenta y echó a correr, arrastrándole de la mano. Él sabía que lo que debía hacer era arreglar las cosas en ese momento con Kate, y dejar de huir de las situaciones incómodas. Él y su manía de dejarlo todo para mañana. Debía abandonar esa costumbre, aunque mejor lo haría al día siguiente.

Salieron a la calle, donde hacía relativamente bueno a pesar del frío. La niña le mandó esperar en el jardín mientras ella iba a recoger las escobas que tenían para sus primos en el garaje, y su nueva escoba de carreras. Allí estaba él: en camisa, en medio de los rosales del señor Hagman, y con la nariz cada vez más roja. Roja igual que las rosas que tenía de frente. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sin importarle mancharse los pantalones, y acarició los pétalos de una de ellas. Su mente voló de nuevo hasta Grace.

Bufó. Era increíble que esa odiosa rubia le estropeara todo incluso sin estar presente. Desde que habían vuelto a ponerse el uno en el camino del otro, no paraban de pasar cosas. Y así la metió en su camino la primera vez. Con una rosa roja. Un truco tonto, casi hecho sin pensarlo para tratar de impresionar a la chica que le gustaba entonces, y funcionó a la perfección.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea un poco extraña. Al igual que empezó así, también se podía rematar igual, ¿no? De hecho, parecía un final muy coherente. Y es que tenía la certeza de que cuando cortara todos los cabos sueltos con ella, dejaría de haber esas discusiones con Kate.

Sacó la varita, mientras miraba alrededor que ninguno de los vecinos muggles de Kate le viera, y cortó la rosa que había estado acariciando.

- Papá ya te tiene manía sin que le rompas los rosales –dijo la voz de Denise a su espalda-.

Se giró para ver a la pequeña apoyada en su escoba. Se parecía muchísimo de Kate con su edad, alarmantemente, pero también eran muy evidentes sus diferencias. Por ejemplo, su novia huía de las escobas.

- Quería regalársela a mi madre postiza –la mintió por si a la niña la daba por contárselo a su hermana, que era casi seguro-. ¿No te importa, no? –Denise sonrió, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Me dejarías vuestra lechuza?

- Ays, venga, vamos. Que a este paso no jugamos nunca –respondió resignada, y guiándole hasta el cobertizo donde tenían al animal. Sirius la siguió divertido por sus expresiones-.

No tardó nada en escribir un pequeño mensaje aclaratorio, y enviar a la lechuza hacia casa de los Sandler con su regalo. A los diez minutos ya sobrevolaba por debajo de Denise, casi convencido de que la niña se iba a caer. Kate era mucho más torpe, desde luego, pero la pequeña aún tenia muchísimo que aprender.

- ¡Stuart! ¡Stuart ven a ver las noticias! –gritó alguien cerca de ellos-.

El tono de alarma de la voz alertó a Sirius, que miró a todas partes.

- Son los McFly –le dijo Denise frunciendo el ceño-. Son unos muggles que viven allá adelante, y se visten siempre raro. Mamá no me deja jugar con su hijo porque dice que parecen delincuentes.

Sirius enfocó la vista en el jardín de dos casas más lejanas, y vio a un hombre verdaderamente extraño correr hacia la casa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó el hombre a gritos, por lo que no les costó oírle-.

- ¡Ven a ver las noticias! ¡Ha habido un atentado en Londres! ¡Ha explotado una bomba en Charing Cross, está toda la calle levantada, y hay varios muertos!

Sirius frunció el ceño. Allí estaba el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Habría ocurrido algo también al Callejón Diagon?

- Denise, vamos a ver si tu madre sabe algo –le propuso a la niña repentinamente serio-.

OO—OO

Adam se desplomó en mitad de la calle. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía que cada porción de piel le ardía. ¿Qué había sido eso? Era como si un dragón le hubiera escupido una bola de fuego en la espalda. el mortífago con el que había estado luchando, estaba inconsciente cerca de él, con la túnica y el pecho abrasados.

Estaba de rodillas, intentando aclarar su mente por encima del dolor. No estaba inconsciente, pues aún podía oír el ruido de la batalla, aunque este se detuvo de repente, como si todos se hubieran callado a la vez. No pudo ver qué ocurría, no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Sentía las lágrimas de dolor rodar por sus mejillas, el frío aire del invierno azotándole la espalda descubierta, que estaba carbonizada. El contraste del frío y el calor era como si le clavaran miles de cuchillos en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera un cruciatus le había dolido tanto, pues esto no acababa.

De pronto el silencio se detuvo, solo para dar paso a una voz que le provocó escalofríos.

- Soy Lord Voldemort, y a los que aún os mantenéis en pie, os sugiero de que dejéis la lucha. Ya son varios años de separación entre los magos, y aquí hay grandes sangre pura que están desaprovechando su vida en defender a impuros que nos roban nuestro derecho por nacimiento. Ya véis que mis poderes son ilimitados, por lo que no tenéis escapatoria. Unios a mi, sino queréis morir...

Adam escuchó aquello a medias. El dolor era tan intenso, que ya no le importó nada. No le importaba cómo, pero quería parar aquella agonía, y si la muerte era la solución, bienvenida fuera. Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, y se terminó de desplomar en el suelo, escuchando sonidos que no identificaba, y con los sentidos algo alterados. Después, todo se quedó en negro.

Las palabras de Voldemort solo habían servido para enfurecer al bando de la luz, que reanudó la batalla con más rabia que nunca. Poco importaba que ese hombre fuera más poderoso que cinco aurores juntos. Ya no existía el miedo.

En la otra punta del callejón, Alice respiraba agitadamente, sin poder parar ni un segundo. Quien quiera que fuera el encapuchado que luchaba contra ella y Benjy, les igualaba a ambos sin dificultad. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que su atención se desviara hacia otro lado cuando escuchó esa voz tan conocida llamarla con su típico humor sádico.

- Señora Longbottom...

No tuvo que girarse para ver quien era. Ni siquiera llevaba puesta la máscara, aunque sería algo inútil que lo hiciera. Cualquier auror habría reconocido la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange con solo oírla pronunciar un hechizo. La encaró, mirándola con odio, y dejó que Benjy que se las arreglara solo. Bellatrix la miraba con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro, muy divertida.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –la dijo fingiendo hablar con una vieja amiga-. Disculpa no haberme presentado antes ante ti. Acabo de entrar al callejón, ¿sabes? Antes he estado viendo como se llevaban el cuerpo de tu marido al depósito de cadáveres...

El pánico inundó a Alice, que desde hacía rato no veía a Frank. Tenía ganas de ponerse a buscarle a gritos, pero eso era lo que quería esa sádica, y no la daría el gusto. Alzó la varita, y repitiéndose a sí misma que su marido estaba perfectamente, comenzó a luchar con ella con maestría.

Debía reconocer que esa desequilibrada era buena. Muy buena. Pero ella también lo era. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser esa estudiante de la academia de aurores con la que esa misma mujer había jugado dos años atrás, divirtiéndose a su costa, y provocándola cicatrices en los dos brazos. Ahora ella era una gran auror, admirada y temida por igual. Y si creía que podía vencerla con esa calumnia sobre Frank es que no la conocía. Porque eso tenía que ser una calumnia.

La lanzó una maldición directamente al pecho, la más cruel que se la ocurrió, siempre dentro de la legalidad. La muy maldita la supo esquivar, y la mandó de vuelta un rayo, con tanta rapidez, que no la dio tiempo a levantar un escudo, por lo que se tiró al suelo con buenos reflejos.

Fue una suerte. Otra gran bola de fuego cruzó el callejón, pasando justo por encima de ella.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos de dolor que la estremecían, y sin pensarlo se levantó de un salto, buscando a su oponente, con la esperanza de verla abrasada en el suelo. Pero era evidente que Bellatrix no caería en eso. Como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, esta había desaparecido de la trayectoria un segundo antes. Se giró, formando un círculo a su alrededor, buscándola incansable. No quería que se escapara, quería acabar con ella en ese instante.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice, ayúdame! –gritó una voz en algún lugar cerca de ella-.

Volvió a buscar alrededor, pues no acababa de reconocer la voz que la llamaba desesperada. El corazón la latía a mil por hora, la palpitaba en los oídos, en los ojos, se la salía del pecho. No paraba de sudar, la túnica se le pegaba al pecho, y el pelo, completamente desordenado, se le metía por los ojos. Esa voz la seguía llamando con urgencia, y la estaba llenando el pesimismo. ¿Por qué habían dejado de luchar la mayoría? Estaban mirando algo, y solo algunos seguían con sus duelos. A ella las imágenes se la amontonaban una sobre otra, y solo quería ver a Frank, pero no era él quien la llamaba, ni estaba cerca suyo.

Por fin se ubicó. El que la llamaba era Tomás Mendes, que estaba a unos dos metros de ella, intentando levantar un cuerpo del suelo. En un primer momento creyó que era Frank, y estuvo a punto de gritar de angustia, pero reconoció a Adam Potter. Estaba mal decirlo, pero sintió un gran alivio al ver que no era su marido el que estaba en ese lugar. Se acercó rápidamente a su compañero para echarle una mano, sin dejar de vigilar sus espaldas.

- ¿Por..?

- Tú sabes de primeros auxilios, Alice, ¿qué hacemos? –la interrumpió el hombre, que pronunciaba mal las palabras pues tenía los dos labios partidos-.

- ¿Por qué han parado? –terminó de preguntar rápidamente. Eso la parecía más urgente-.

Tomás señaló con la barbilla un lugar, y siguió concentrado en intentar reanimar a Adam. Alice se giró apresuradamente, y comenzó a buscar el motivo. En principio tanto la multitud como las bolas de fuego que danzaban por doquier no la dejaban ver nada, pero después lo comprendió todo. Esa vez no se sintió culpable por sentir alivio al ver que Albus Dumbledore había llegado. Pese a que ese duelo era digno de verse, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó toda su atención a su compañero de la Orden.

OO—OO

- ¡Grace!

La muchacha escuchó el grito de su madre desde antes de que entrara en el salón de los Potter por la chimenea. Apenas la vio, la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza. En otra situación, ella se habría apartado avergonzada de que su madre la abrazara en público. Pero acababa de ver como mataban a un hombre delante suyo, y eso cambiaba las perspectivas, por lo que se aferró a ella como un clavo ardiendo

Christopher Sandler entró más rezagado, pero con el rostro pálido como la cera, y expresión algo acongojada. Visto que su esposa solo tenía ojos para su hija, fue él quien se presentó a los Potter y les agradeció el haberla puesto a salvo. También es cierto, que cuando se la pasó la efusividad, Cassandra se separó de Grace y la miró muy enfadada, siendo el momento su marido de intentar que controlara su genio hasta que estuvieran a solas.

- ¡Como se te ocurre irte sin avisar, sin escolta! –gritó la mujer fulminando a su hija con la mirada-.

- Mamá, vuelvo casi desde entre los muertos, y solo quieres reñirme –respondió Grace con el ceño fruncido-.

- No bromees, Grace –la instó su padre con el rostro serio-. Cassey, será mejor que...

- ¿Crees que lo que le sucedió a tu padre hace poco es una broma? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma, Grace!

- Mamá, yo no podía saber que iban a hacer nada. Lily necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no me apetecía tener a Kingsley fisgoneando como el otro día...

Lily les miró a los padres de su mejor amiga con expresión culpable.

- Lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía...

- No Lily, dudo que tú le hayas dicho a mi hija que pase de la escolta. Eso suena a algo que haría ella sola –la tranquilizó el padre de Grace con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Hemos estado toda la mañana preocupados, preguntándonos dónde estarías. ¡Una nota, Grace! ¿Crees que con una nota se puede solucionar todo?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. En el otro sofá, James abrazó a Lily por la cintura y la hizo apoyar la espalda en su pecho, para que se relajara.

- ¿Qué necesitabas hablar con Grace? –la preguntó preocupado-. ¿Va todo bien en tu casa?

La pelirroja giró la cabeza, encontrándose con sus labios muy cerca. Tan cerca que los habría besado sino hubiera habido toda una reunión de padres en el salón.

- Te lo cuento más tarde –le prometió-.

Aunque su momento de pesimismo había pasado, supo que le vendría bien el apoyo de su novio. Ahora ya había sacado todo de su interior con Grace, y le vendría bien tener un poco de la magia de James. Nadie sabía hacerla reír mejor que él.

- Ha sido, desde luego, una mañana agónica –admitió el padre de Grace mirando decepcionado a su hija-. Luego intentamos contactar con Frank y Kingsley para que te buscaran, pero no los encontramos por ningún lado. No sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos, y nos consta que el método que nos dieron para contactarles funciona sin fallos...

- Me temo, señor Sandler, que todos los aurores, sin excepción, están en el Callejón Diagon en la batalla que se está produciendo allí –le informó el padre de James-.

Los Sandler abrieron los ojos como platos, ante eso.

- ¿Ba-batalla? ¿habéis estado en una batalla? –preguntó Cassandra casi sin voz-.

Miró a Grace, y después a Lily, como queriendo asegurarse que tenían todos los miembros en su sitio.

- ¿Han atacado el Callejón Diagon? –preguntó Christopher, dejándose caer en el sillón que le ofrecía Charlus-.

- ¿No lo sabíais? –preguntó Grace confusa-.

- Querida, comprenderás que no iba a poner por carta que habéis venido de un ataque –respondió Charlus condescendiente-. Solo informé a vuestros padres que, si les faltaba una hija, estabais ambas en mi casa.

Lily y Grace asintieron pensativamente con la cabeza, admitiendo que, desde luego, ese hombre tenía tacto.

- Les agradecemos de todo corazón que las hayan puesto a salvo –dijo Cassandra volviendo a abrazar a Grace, que ya no se sentía tan cómoda, y se removió un poco-.

- Por supuesto ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por mi hijo, pero quien las sacó de allí fue mi cuñado –respondió Dorea-. Él ha ido voluntario a luchar junto a los aurores, y las reconoció.

- Un hombre valiente –susurró Christopher pensativamente, haciendo que Charlus gruñera en voz baja, y su hijo sonriera ampliamente-.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de los Potter. Lo mejor es que volvamos ya a casa.

Christopher se levantó, asintiendo a lo dicho por su esposa, y se despidieron del otro matrimonio con gratitud y afecto. Por otro lado, Grace se levantó del sofá, y se tiró, literalmente, sobre su amiga para atraparla en un gran abrazo. Lily comprendió que era su forma de darla ánimos sin contar nada de su problema y lo agradeció, pues era mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo había pasado Grace hacía unos minutos. La rubia le picó la nariz a James en plan broma, y este sonrió ampliamente.

- Nos vemos la semana que viene, capitana.

Ella frunció el ceño, y James se echó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Lily sonriera. Estando James cerca, ella estaba de mejor humor.

- ¿Tú cómo vuelves a casa, Lily? –preguntó Cassandra, al darla un beso de despedida-.

- Me apareceré –dijo ella-.

- Te podemos llevar, cielo –la respondió Dorea-.

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias. Pero de verdad que no hace falta. Ya sé aparecerme sin problemas.

- Entonces ya que hemos avisado a tus padres que estás bien, quédate a tomar algo –propuso la madre de James-.

Grace no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de Lily, pues al instante siguiente estaba pasando por cientos de chimeneas, hasta llegar a su casa. No la extrañó que entonces la cayera una buena bronca, ni la importó que su padre la mandara a su cuarto sin ver los regalos. Después de lo que acababa de vivir, esos regalos ya no tenían ningún tipo de importancia. Había descubierto, de la manera más cruda, que la guerra de la que hablaban no era ninguna invención.

Entró en su cuarto bastante abatida, pero su actitud pasó a ser la de sorprendida, cuando vio en el alfeizar de su ventana, la lechuza de Kate, esperándola. Ella rara vez la escribía en vacaciones, ¿habría pasado algo?

Cuando vio una rosa roja atada a la pata del ave, la dio un vuelco al corazón. La desató con rapidez, y extrajo con premura un pequeño papel que venía junto a ella. Era la letra de Sirius, claro. No podía ser de nadie más con ese regalo en concreto.

_Rubia, empecemos de cero, sin rencores. Por el bien de todos, ¿qué me dices? ¿Amigos?_

¿Puede doler tanto una simple palabra? Amigos... era lo lógico, y sin embargo, sintió que aquella palabra se la clavaba en el pecho. Se llevó una mano allí, y apretó con fuerza el guardapelo. Lily tenía razón, como siempre. Se estaba metiendo de lleno, y eso solo podía hacerla daño. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿decirle que no? Ya no tenía motivos para llevarse mal con él, y hacer las cosas porque sí, la sonó demasiado egoísta.

Puede que fuera una mala temporada si aceptaba ser su amiga, sintiendo esas locuras que sentía, y viéndole con Kate, pero seguro que eso le haría sentirse mejor a la larga. ¿No era lo que siempre decía Lily? El que da cosas buenas, recibe cosas buenas. Pronto encontraría otro chico. No es como si no tuviese proposiciones. Ella, menos que ninguna, no podía quejarse de eso...

OO—OO

Pese a su edad, Albus Dumbledore se movía con una increíble agilidad, y enviaba y rechazaba las maldiciones, como si se tratara de una partida de ajedrez: con tranquilidad, sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

Voldemort le envió la maldición mortal con tal fuerza que, al dar en una estatua colocada en la entrada de una tienda, esta explotó en miles de pedazos. El anciano contraatacó, blandiendo la varita, que dejó salir hasta cinco rayos que se dirigían en distintas direcciones, y que finalmente acabaron dirigiéndose a la vez al que fue su antiguo alumno.

El mago oscuro hizo una floritura a su alrededor, y se vio envuelto en un escudo que sólo los más expertos en lucha defensiva reconocieron. Dumbledore no dio cuartel, y siguió atacando con maestría. Y aunque su oponente podía seguir enfrentándole sin problemas, reconoció interiormente, que aún no tenía un poder que superara a ese anciano, por lo que decidió acabar por ese día. Al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Aún luchando, hizo una seña a uno de los mortífagos más cercanos, que comprendió el mensaje a la primera.

- ¡Retirada! –gritó la que, los mortífagos reconocieron sin problema, era la voz de Lucius Malfoy-.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a desaparecerse, y aunque los aurores consiguieron atrapar a unos pocos, la mayoría salió de allí antes de que pudieran reaccionar. El mismo Voldemort hizo una espectacular salida, haciendo una teatral reverencia a Dumbledore, y fundiéndose en una gran bola de fuego. El anciano miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, aún mucho después de que este desapareciera.

El silencio impresionado había dado paso a las exclamaciones, los gritos de ayuda, los que buscaban a sus compañeros, y los que intentaban poner orden. El anciano fue envuelto de repente en una multitud que le hablaba a la vez, pero a él sólo le interesaba en ese momento contactar con cuatro de sus hombres de confianza.

Vio en medio de la calle a Tomás Mendes arrodillado en el suelo junto a alguien, y se desembarazó del resto, obviando para después el resto de las obligaciones, y acudió en su busca. Los otros tres no podían andar lejos.

- ¡Dumbledore! –exclamó este cuando se percató de su presencia. Por primera vez el hombre se atrevió a mostrar un poco de flaqueza-.

El anciano quiso preguntar qué ocurría, pero el más joven retiró su cuerpo, y vio el rostro desencajado e inerte de Adam Potter. La siempre impasible expresión de Dumbledore, flaqueó ante esa imagen. Su mirada se llenó de preocupación, y alargó los brazos, dispuesto a realizar todo lo que sabía de medicina sobre su antiguo alumno.

- Se recuperará... –murmuró alguien a su lado-.

Dumbledore levantó la mirada, y vio a Alice Longbottom, que sonreía levemente pero convencida.

- He visto heridas peores, señor. Creo que sólo ha perdido la conciencia para huir del dolor.

El hombre asintió, alabando a la chica, que actuaba muy sabia e tranquilamente para su juventud.

- Seguro que irá bien, Alice. Gracias.

En ese momento llegó hasta ellos uno de los dos miembros de la Orden que Dumbledore quería ver de inmediato. Andrea parecía nerviosa y asustada, y tenía lágrimas cayéndola por la mejilla. Llegó corriendo de tal forma que resbaló y, si no fuera porque Tomás la sujetó, habría caído al suelo de golpe. La mujer sólo desvió un segundo la mirada hacia el que estaba en el suelo, y compuso una expresión aún más preocupada. Sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención únicamente en el director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde está Ethan, Andrea? –preguntó él antes de darle tiempo a nada-.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, como si sólo esa pregunta confirmara sus sospechas.

- No ha venido, Albus. Tenía que haber estado aquí, lo avisé, y me prometió que vendría. Pero... ¿y si...? ¿Ha visto usted lo que...? ¿Cree que...?

- Alice, querida, ¿te importaría revisar que el resto de la Orden ha acudido? –preguntó Dumbledore interrumpiéndola-.

La función era que la chica no estuviera presente cuando comenzaran a hablar de las cajas elementales, pero también quería asegurarse que no faltaba ninguno más, que aquella desaparición era la excepción que confirmara sus temores.

Andrea desvió la cabeza hasta dar con Alice, a la que aún no había visto. De repente, la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Frank la vino a la mente, y sintió que ese día todo iba mal.

- Alice... –murmuró su nombre, pensando que debía decirla que algo había ocurrido con su marido, pero sin saber encontrar las palabras-.

La joven lo tomó como una llamada de auxilio, e ignorando el pedido de Dumbledore, se levantó y arrodilló junto a ella, abrazándola fuerte.

- Te acompañaré a buscar a Ethan, y ya verás cómo todo sale bien –la susurró, olvidándose de sus propios problemas-.

Aunque sabía que no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento, Andrea le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, pensando en lo que la muchacha aún no sabía. Ella había sido la "madrina" de Alice en la Orden del Fénix cuando se integró. Así era como ellas llamaban cariñosamente al puesto que mantenían los que eran más veteranos con los nuevos, pues Dumbledore siempre los colocaba en parejas para que fueran aprendiendo. Alice apenas era una estudiante en la Academia de Aurores cuando Andrea la cogió bajo su "tutela". Sólo por ella y pocos más la esposa de Frank desoiría una orden de Dumbledore.

- Alice, no te preocupes –dijo Dumbledore con tono algo impaciente, pero amable-. Tomás y yo acompañaremos a Andrea.

La chica lo miró insegura, queriendo asegurarse. Andrea pensó que aquél era el momento para contarla sobre Frank, pero alguien se le adelantó, colocándose tras la chica y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Alice, por fin te encuentro. Acompáñame, por favor.

La auror se giró, y supo que la voz rota y angustiada que la hablaba pertenecía a Dawlish, un compañero de la Oficina de Aurores. Ahora no quería hacer nada de papeleo, aunque sabía que no se libraría.

- Ahora no sé...

- Tienes que venir. Es Frank –murmuró el hombre sombríamente-.

La muchacha sintió que una losa le caía en el pecho al recordar las palabras malintencionadas de Bellatrix: "_He estado viendo cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de tu marido al depósito de cadáveres..._". No podía pensar en esa posibilidad sin sentir que el corazón la iba a reventar en el pecho. Aún medio anestesiada, sólo supo negar con la cabeza repetidamente, mientras dejaba que su compañero tirara de ella para conducirla a no sabía donde. Se sentía como una marioneta.

Un olor perfumado la entró por la nariz y, al fijar la vista al frente, vio una poblada melena castaña en su cara, y sintió el abrazo apresurado de Andrea.

- Va a ir bien, lo sé –la susurró la mujer, aunque estaba tan preocupada por su hermano, que su voz no sonaba convincente en absoluto-.

Andrea la soltó, y sólo se quedó mirando cómo el auror se la llevaba durante un segundo. No se sentía tan optimista como le había querido hacer ver a Alice. Ella había visto a Frank tirado en el suelo, y fuera lo que fuera, no pintaba bien. Y luego estaba Ethan...

Pensar en su hermano pequeño, en que le hubiera ocurrido algo con esa misión tan peligrosa, la hizo temblar de agonía. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la azul mirada de Albus Dumbledore, que la miró atentamente.

- ¿Dónde está Ethan? Tenemos que ir a buscarle.

Si el anciano estaba tan impaciente por verlo, era por algo, y ella sólo sintió ganas de llorar. Pero aún no podía hacerlo. Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, y recitó lo que ya se sabía de memoria.

- En Gales. En los Montes Cambrianos, en la parte oeste, hay una cabaña perdida entre la maleza, que pertenecía a mi abuelo. Ha ido allí esta mañana. Con la caja.

Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre, que no cambió su expresión, pese a que por dentro se le había revuelto el estómago.

- Llévame allí. Vámonos ahora. ¡Tomás! –llamó al otro en voz más alta, pues estaba junto a Edgar Bones decidiendo si llevar a Adam a San Mungo, o dejarlo en manos de los pocos medimagos que se iban apareciendo en el callejón-. Que se encargue otro de Adam. Tienes que acompañarnos a un lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cora al lado de su marido, apartando la mirada del hombre inconsciente, para pasearla preocupada por los otros tres-.

- Esperemos que nada, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Vamos, no podemos entretenernos. Andrea, llévanos.

La mujer tomó del brazo a Mendes, sintiendo cómo el profesor agarraba con fuerza su mano izquierda, y se concentró en la vieja cabaña de su abuelo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no pensar en cómo estaría su hermano, y se concentró en la bronca que le echaría cuando le pillara dormido frente al fuego. Porque así estaría, seguro.

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en ese paraje conocido de su infancia, rodeado de maleza, cubierta en ese momento por la nieve, y con el fuerte viento silbándoles en los oídos. El tiempo allí era mucho peor que en Londres.

La cabaña estaba justo delante de ellos, a unos cien metros, y parecía tan tranquila como la última vez que la había visitado, a la muerte de su abuelo. Sin perder tiempo, los tres echaron a correr hacia ella, y Dumbledore derrumbó la puerta con la varita antes de llegar. Los tres estaban alerta y armados.

- ¡Ethan! ¿Estás aquí? –llamó con la voz más aguda de lo normal debido al nerviosismo-.

El director pasó en primer lugar, seguido inmediatamente por ella, con Tomás cerrando la marcha. La cabaña era pequeña, por lo que no podían perderse. El primer signo de que algo no iba bien fue que encontraron el pequeño y raído sofá tirado en el suelo, con las plumas salidas por los huecos hechos por varios cortes. Andrea comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, y sintió la mano de Tomás cerrarse en torno a su brazo, queriendo ser tranquilizadora, sin conseguirlo.

No tardaron más que un par de segundos en descubrirlo. En medio de la habitación, y tirado de cualquier manera en la sucia alfombra, había, lo que sin duda, era un cadáver.

- No...

Ignorando el agarre del anciano, Andrea se tiró sobre el cuerpo, encontrándose con el rostro desencajado de su hermano, que tenía varios cortes en la cara, la boca abierta, y los ojos dados vuelta. Comenzó a zarandearlo, no queriendo escuchar la realidad. Las lágrimas comenzaban a cegarla, y oía unos gritos desgarradores, que tardó en comprender que eran suyos.

Tomás se agachó para abrazarla, pero la mujer no parecía percatarse de nada que no fuera el cadáver que intentaba reanimar sin éxito. Apesadumbrado, pero sin embargo vigilante, Dumbledore comenzó a investigar la habitación. Era evidente que había signos de lucha, y varios hechizos parecían haber destruido algunos objetos de forma accidental. También observó que alguien había arañado con fuerza uno de los cojines, lo que le hizo sospechar que podría haber sido el mismo muchacho tras ser sometido a la maldición cruciatus. Sin embargo, no expresó su sospecha en voz alta.

Lo que más lo desalentó, y también confirmó sus sospechas desde que había visto a Voldemort controlar de esa manera el fuego, fue un pequeño agujero cavado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era como si hubieran desenterrado algo. Algo no muy grande. Estaba seguro que si comparaba alguna de las restantes cajas, el tamaño del agujero coincidiría exactamente con ellas. Eso sólo podía significar que habían encontrado una de las cajas elementales: la del fuego.

Pero la cuestión era, ¿cómo? Era un lugar remoto, y conocía al chico para saber que había tomado medidas para evitar que lo siguieran. Aquello sonaba muy extraño, tanto que le preocupaba enormemente la seguridad de las demás cajas, y de los propios guardianes.

Escuchando el llanto de una mujer que había perdido a su hermano pequeño, Albus Dumbledore pensó que quizás los había metido en una trampa sin salida.

OO—OO

En su guarida, Lord Voldemort sonrió al mirar la caja de color rojo que tenía en sus manos. Había comenzado. Gracias a la fidelidad y el trabajo de sus mortífagos, había conseguido la primera caja. Quedaban tres. Esa poción realmente era milagrosa, y ese muchacho, Severus Snape, todo un prodigio en ese arte. Una fría y maquiavélica carcajada se escapó de su boca al pensar qué diría Albus Dumbledore al saber que él mismo estaba instruyendo a uno de sus más útiles y fieles seguidores. Él, y su elemento sorpresa, desbaratarían todos los planes de ese viejo amante de los muggles y su orden del pajarraco. Ahora comenzaba el verdadero terror, en que Lord Voldemort, con ayuda de las cajas elementales, además de inmortal, sería invencible.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, Remus volvió a King´s Cross con el miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo que el día anterior. Al despertar esa mañana, había recibido, como el resto del mundo mágico, la terrible noticia de la batalla ocurrida el día anterior, y que se había llevado las vidas de decenas de personas, ocho de ellos miembros del Ministerio de Magia. En ese momento comprendió el mensaje de Dumbledore, y supuso donde estaba el director, y porque no habían podido recibirle en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna lechuza que le indicara que no cogiera el tren a Hogwarts, ni sucedió ningún acontecimiento que retrasara el viaje. Subió al tren, y llegó a Hogsmeade a última hora de la tarde, donde le esperaba Hagrid. El guardabosques sonrió al verle, y juntos emprendieron el camino al carruaje que les esperaba. Remus pensó que enviar al gran hombre era exagerado, y que podría haber hecho el camino solo sin problemas, pero sabía perfectamente que Dumbledore jamás permitiría a ningún alumno que fuera desde Hogsmeade a Hogwarts sin protección. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, al pensar en la cantidad de veces que él y sus amigos hicieron ese viaje sin que el director lo supiese.

- Por tu sonrisa deduzco que no estuviste ayer en el Callejón Diagon –dijo Hagrid rompiendo el silencio-. Me alegro. Esos mal nacidos sorprendieron a muchas familias que estaban de compras. ¿Has oído lo de los Esposito? Regentaban "El Emporio de la lechuza". Ayer estaban todos, incluidos los niños, en la tienda cuando ocurrió el ataque. Al parecer no ha sobrevivido ninguno. Una pena chico... Creo que ya les habían atacado antes, así que se ve que cuando pasaron por el escaparate, aprovecharon...

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, y asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrado. Él también había leído sobre esa historia en concreto. Después miró de reojo a Hagrid, y se preguntó si él sabría algo más que no había salido en los periódicos.

- Ha sido una tragedia –murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Mis amigas, Lily y Grace, estaban en el Caldero Chorreante cuando empezó todo.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó el guardabosques con preocupación-.

- Sí. Afortunadamente el tío de James las sacó de allí. Al parecer él está en San Mungo...

- Adam Potter –susurró Hagrid asintiendo con la cabeza, demostrando que ya sabía esa información-. Pero no te alarmes, Remus, creo que ya estaba mejor. Sin duda ha tenido una mala noche, pero ya salió de peligro. Tendrá que cuidarse. Dumbledore me contó que tenía quemaduras de primer grado en toda la espalda.

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en ello. Sirius no le había dado muchos detalles vía lechuza.

- Me pregunto por qué estaría allí él, sino es auror. Quiero decir, su trabajo no consiste en ir a los ataques –dijo intencionadamente. Lo cierto es que tenía una idea muy aproximada de por qué habría ido-.

- Fue con la Orden del Fénix, claro. –le respondió orgulloso-. Estuvieron todos allí, como siempre. ¡Me gustaría ver como se las arreglarían esos aurores sin su ayuda la mayoría de las veces!

Remus le miró muy interesado, y, consciente de lo que había dicho, Hagrid se sonrojó.

- Esto... olvida lo que he dicho, he debido tomar demasiada hidromiel con la comida, y...

Al chico le temblaron los extremos de la boca al aguantarse la sonrisa. Hagrid a veces era demasiado bocazas, lo que en ese momento le había beneficiado. Se hizo el despistado, y miró al hombre con fingida confusión.

- Tranquilo Hagrid, porque no he entendido nada de lo que estabas diciendo.

El guardabosques le miró sin acabar de creerle, y optó por no abrir la boca el resto del trayecto. Cuando llegaron al castillo, el muchacho prácticamente saltó del carruaje, y apenas se despidió de Hagrid, mientras echaba a correr escalera arriba, con su baúl siguiéndole de cerca.

Llegó al tercer piso en tiempo record, y tocó la puerta con impaciencia. Esta se abrió bruscamente antes de lo que pensaba, como si la persona al otro lado estuviera apostada frente a ella. La cara de Rachel, que había extrañado demasiado durante toda esa semana, apareció por ella, ceñuda, y parecía que enfadada.

- ¡Has tardado mucho! –le regañó apretándole el pecho con un dedo-.

No le dio tiempo a protestar, pues acto seguido tiró de él para entrar en la habitación, y se lanzó a su cuello, besándole con más pasión de la que él estaba acostumbrado. Debido a la cercanía de la luna, Remus estaba más débil que de costumbre, por lo que no pudo contener el equilibrio, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Rach... Rachel...

Era realmente difícil hablar, cuando su novia no se separaba de sus labios, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder con las ansias que la situación ameritaba. Finalmente ella le soltó, para volver a fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Dumbledore me dijo que llegabas a las siete y media! ¡Estaba tan preocupada...!

- Rach, aún no son las ocho –murmuró como disculpa-.

Para más sorpresa suya, al oírle decir eso, ella se apretó contra su torso, y le atrapó en un estrecho abrazo. Cada vez estaba más preocupado. Era evidente que el encierro y la soledad de la última semana habían hecho mella en ella, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer para mejorar su estado.

Mientras la abrazaba, un pequeño plan, que les incluía a ellos dos, a su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, y al mapa del merodeador, que afortunadamente estaba en su baúl, se iba formando en su cabeza.

- Si hubiera sido por mi, habría llegado ayer –la susurró contra su rizoso pelo castaño-.

- Lo sé –murmuró Rachel en voz baja. Parecía estar quedándose dormida apoyada en su hombro-.

Sin embargo, de repente dio un respingo y le miró con sus ojos castaños, que él tanto adoraba, abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Me contó la profesora McGonagall que había ocurrido un ataque en Londres y que por eso Dumbledore no te dejó venir, porque no estaba nadie para recibirte! ¿Sabes que ha ocurrido? Me habló del Callejón Diagon. ¿Están todos bien? Como alguno fuera de compras... ¡y la madre de Kate tiene la tienda allí!

- Calma, calma. Están todos bien. Les mandé cartas a todos para asegurarme, y todos están perfectamente. Incluso la madre de Kate. Tenía la tienda cerrada, así que solo han roto el escaparate. –de repente recordó la aventura de sus dos amigas, y se apresuró a contársela, antes de que ella se enterara por otro medios y le echara en cara que la ocultaba cosas-. Bueno, Lily y Grace tuvieron un pequeño susto porque estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, ¡pero no las pasó nada!

- La profesora no me contó nada más. ¿Han... han matado a alguien?

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta. No quería darle malas noticias. A Rachel la afectaban mucho esas cosas, aunque fueran desconocidos, y sobretodo desde lo ocurrido con su familia. Pero estaba de más ocultárselo...

- Sí, ha habido muertos. Los mortífagos mataron a varios muggles ante de entrar al Callejón, y allí arrasaron con lo que pudieron. Entre ellos tres aurores, y cinco del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, además de gente común. Esta tarde estaban planeados los funerales.

Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza, y agitó la cabeza como si quisiera espantar un mal recuerdo. Al decir la última frase, Remus no pudo evitar recordar el funeral de Richard y su familia, que al ser su padre un juez del Wizengamot, fue de carácter oficial. Se preguntó apesadumbrado, si su novia también habría recordado eso.

- Me alegro que estéis todos bien. Estaba preocupada. –dijo ella haciendo una mueca con la boca-. Pero tú ya estás aquí, conmigo.

Pese a que tenía los ojos brillantes, sonrió sinceramente, y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso. Remus enrolló los dedos en uno de sus rizos, y la acercó para profundizarle, con otro temor. Para su desgracia, esa noche sería otra que Rachel pasara sola. Era luna llena.

OO—OO

Para la mayoría aquel era un día triste. Sirius, por supuesto, se había visto afectado al enterarse de que, la bomba que creían los muggles que habían puesto en Charing Cross, había sido en realidad un ataque a gran escala de mortífagos, y el propio Voldemort. Sin embargo, era veintiséis de diciembre, y ese día estaba marcado en su calendario como algo más especial.

Era el cumpleaños de Kate.

Pese a la no-discusión mantenida el día anterior, no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento no ir a llevarla su regalo de cumpleaños. Pero quizás Kate no compartía la misma opinión, pues su expresión de sorpresa fue lo primero que vio cuando apareció en la casa. Lo siguiente fue el pelo negro azabache de Denise, que se le metió en la cara mientras la niña le estrujaba el cuello, pero eso era otro cuento.

- Has venido –le susurró Kate encantada-.

- ¿Cómo iba a faltar? –preguntó con una sonrisa made in Sirius Black, que hizo que su novia se mordiera el labio inferior-. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

Kate, que parecía estar de mejor humor que el día anterior, le agradeció la felicitación con un beso más largo del que procedía la situación. A Sirius no le importó al principio, pero cuando se percató que toda la familia estaba allí, incluidos los primos lejanos y la vecina de al lado, mirándoles fijamente, se sintió algo incómodo. Los primos mayores de Kate le tenían el mismo cariño que su padre, incluso le pareció que uno se triscaba los nudillos. Afortunadamente le salvó el tío Alfred, un viejo bastante loco, que, a diferencia de los demás hombres, consideraba a Sirius muy gracioso.

- ¡Muchacho, que bueno verte! ¡Haber, ven, que le estaba hablando a mi hermano de lo bien que haces eso con la varita! ¡Repítelo ahora, a ver!

Muggle, por supuesto.

- Cada día más delgada, ¿no crees que cada día está más delgada? –decía la abuela paterna de Kate, haciéndola dar una vuelta sobre sí misma-. Si es que... en ese colegio, a saber lo que les dan. Los magos cocinan muy raro, la verdad. Eso de usar la varita para todo... Hay cosas que deben ser hechas a mano. Tu, lo haces bien, Natalie querida, pero debes reconocer que la mayoría...

Sirius sacó a Kate de allí con disimulo, y procedió a ocultarse con su novia en el único lugar que encontró deshabitado: el armario de debajo de la escalera.

- Me interesaba la conversación –le dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada-.

Él, al no verla la cara, creyó que era verdad y compuso una expresión de incredulidad, que Kate vio cuando encendió la varita, y la provocó la risa.

- Lo cierto es que es muy gracioso cuando se ponen a discutir entre gastronomía muggle y mágica –dijo ella excusándose-. Aunque en algo tengo que darle la razón a mi abuela: los postres muggles están más ricos que los mágicos. Ya verás, luego pruebas su bizcocho.

- ¿Tú ya has comido? –la preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Kate asintió, y él amplió su sonrisa-. Haber a qué sabe...

Juntó sus labios con los de ella, y de inmediato Kate sintió su lengua junto a la de ella. Cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos a su cuello, extasiada, y se separó unos centímetros.

- Perdóname mi actitud de ayer. Tenía un mal día y lo pagué contigo –le murmuró, rozando sus labios a medida que hablaba-.

- No te preocupes. Yo entiendo que haya cosas que te suenen raras y... Bueno, comprendo que hemos estado muy pocas veces "juntos" últimamente. Pero eso cambiará, te lo prometo.

Kate clavó sus ojos azules en los de él, y le acarició dulcemente la frente, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos, en un gesto que indicaba que a ella no la importaba más que estar con él en ese momento y en ese lugar. Sirius se sintió terriblemente conmovido, y la besó de nuevo, apretando su cintura con fuerza.

- Para su sorpresa, su novia se le tiró literalmente encima, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayeron sobre un mullido abrigo, que, al ver que Sirius se tragaba varias plumas, Kate supuso que era de su tía Inet. Inmediatamente después, la puerta del armario se abrió, dejando paso a uno de los primos más pequeños de Kate, que tenía cinco años. El niño les miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, y los chicos temieron que gritara y el resto de la familia les sorprendiera en una actitud tan inapropiada. Sin embargo, el niño les miró a ellos, y después a algo detrás suyo, y les preguntó:

- ¿Vosotros también jugáis al escondite, o qué hacéis aquí?

¿Qué iban a hacer? Se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Claro que, después, para disgusto de Kate, Sirius sí pareció muy entusiasmado de jugar al escondite, y casi se olvidó de qué celebraban, hasta que la madre de Kate empezó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, llevando toda la tarta con las velas encendidas. Mientras soplaba las velas, y le veía dirigir a sus primos pequeños y a Denise como si fuera el director de una orquesta, Kate pensó que Sirius no cambiaría nunca.

OO—OO

- ¿Estás segura que es buena idea? Mira Lily, que en las fiestas de Navidad hay mucha tensión. Sería mejor esperar al verano, a que el calor los aplatane, y no quieran maldecirme...

- James, mis padres son muggles, no te pueden maldecir. Además, los dos quieren conocerte, y darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

- Yo no hice nada ayer, Lily –respondió él rodando los ojos-.

La pelirroja le sonrió, y se abrazó a su cintura, sin molestarse en contestarle. Estaban entrando por la calle donde vivía Lily, y pese a las bajas temperaturas, el muchacho sentía bastante calor por el cuello. Al final no se había librado: iba a conocer a sus suegros.

Después de que Lily y su madre se pasaran horas hablando el día anterior, y al parecer hicieran muy buenas migas, no había podido encontrar excusas para librarse de esa reunión. Eran dos contra uno.

- ¿Qué tal está tu tío? –preguntó Lily con preocupación-.

Ya se iba de su larga estancia en casa de James, cuando les llegó un mensaje informándoles que el hombre estaba en San Mungo y que, aunque su vida no corría peligro, debían ir cuanto antes. La abuela de James se había puesto muy nerviosa y, con una agilidad que parecía increíble para alguien tan mayor, se había negado a quedarse en casa. Al final su hijo había accedido a llevarla con él, y Dorea prefirió quedarse con James y con Sirius, que apareció en ese momento, y no se acababa de enterar qué pasaba.

- Bien. Estará unos días más en San Mungo, pero los medimagos dicen que ya le han curado casi toda la espalda, y no le ha afectado a ningún órgano. Mis padres iban a ir esta tarde a verle, y ahora que ya se ha asegurado que está fuera de peligro, mi abuela le ha retirado la palabra por ponerse en peligro deliberadamente.

James se echó a reír al recordar los humos de su abuela. Lily le miró más tranquila, alegre de que estuviese mejor que el día anterior. Odió tener que irse en un momento de tanta ansiedad, pero, como la recordó Dorea, sus padres ya debían estar demasiado preocupados.

- Bueno, ¿preparado? –preguntó al llegar frente a su casa-.

James de pronto se puso muy pálido, y se empezó a palpar los bolsillos.

- ¿Sabes Lily? Me he olvidado las flores en casa, y Sirius asegura que son imprescindibles a la hora de conocer a una suegra. Voy a buscarlas.

Intentó echar a andar en dirección contraria, pero su novia le agarró por la capucha del abrigo, y le obligó a quedarse.

- Mi madre no es muy de flores –le dijo-. Cálmate, todo va a ir bien. ¿Me viste a mi ayer nerviosa?

James se abstuvo de responder. En realidad, obviando el hecho de que venía de un ataque, ella parecía sentirse más en casa que él mismo. Suponía que la costumbre de caer siempre bien a los adultos, la había dado más confianza en ese punto. Él, sin embargo, solía caerles bastante peor...

- ¿Tu padre no tiene afiladores, ni nada por el estilo, no? –preguntó algo atemorizado-.

Lily se echó a reír divertida.

- ¡James, por Dios! El padre de Kate solo tiene un afilador porque es cristalero. Además tú no eres Sirius, no eres tan exasperante. Mi padre es abogado, así que solo podría pegarte con una sentencia.

- ¿Y eso duele mucho? –preguntó él sin tener ni idea de qué narices era eso de una _tenencia_-.

Lily se echó a reír, y abrió la puerta con una llave. James suspiró, su destino ya estaba echado. Por si acaso no se habían enterado que estaban allí, Lily anunció a voz en grito su llegada, y sin soltarle la mano, le llevó hasta la cocina, donde sus padres estaban sentados tomando un té. En cuanto aparecieron en la habitación, Amanda se levantó de la silla como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero, y estrujó a James en un abrazo que no se esperaba.

- ¡Por fin nos conocemos, James! ¡Tenía tantas ganas! Lily nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Su marido se rió en voz baja por debajo de la taza, y James no sabía por qué. Lily sí pilló el chiste. Desde luego que había hablado de James, pero había dicho un poco de todo. El muchacho miró con una sonrisa insegura a la mujer, que estaba realmente encantada.

- Encantado de conocerla, señora Evans.

- ¡Llámame Amanda! –le sugirió contenta-. ¿Sabes? Lily me ha dicho que eres un gran escritor.

En un primer momento él no la comprendió, hasta que captó la sonrisa petulante de la mujer y recordó su carta de declaración. En ese momento lo supo: ¡Iba a matar a Lily! Se quedaría viudo antes de casarse, y todo sería obra suya. ¿Había hablado a sus padres de su carta? ¡Merlín! Casi había estado a punto de sonrojarse, ¡ÉL!. Miró de reojo a su novia, haciéndola ver que estaba enojado, pero Lily estaba de tan buen humor que le respondió picándole la nariz divertida.

- Eres capitán de quidditch, ¿no? –preguntó Amanda con una amplia sonrisa-. Y Premio Anual. Un chico muy completito.

James sonrió algo más envalentonado. Al menos a uno de los dos ya le tenía medio ganado.

- James, te presento a mi padre, William.

Por primera vez fijó su mirada directamente en el que, temía, fuera su mayor pesadilla. Era un hombre más o menos de su altura, algo gordito y con el cabello castaño rojizo, aunque estaba casi calvo. Le miraba con una expresión inescrutable, que daba a entender que no se alegraba tanto como su mujer de verle, pero tampoco tenía pinta de querer matarle. James no sabía qué pensar. Estrechó la mano del hombre intentando parecer agradable, pero este no cambió el gesto mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Aunque le habría gustado, él no apartó la mirada.

- Id yendo al salón mientras yo saco los mazapanes del horno. Espero que te gusten, James –dijo Amanda afectuosamente-.

- Claro –respondió él aún algo inseguro-.

Esperó a que Lily pasara primero por la puerta, pero cuando su novia se adelantó, su madre la llamó.

- Lily, cariño, alcánzame unos platos de los pequeños.

James se puso en una esquina a esperarla, pero el padre de Lily se acercó a él, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con total confianza.

- Nosotros vamos yendo –avisó el hombre-.

A Lily la pareció oír a su novio tragar saliva, y se rió en voz baja. Ella conocía a su padre, y sabía que no le haría nada.

El salón-comedor estaba justo al lado de la cocina, solo separado por un pasillo, por lo que llegaron enseguida. William invitó a James a sentarse en un sofá, mientras él seguía mirándole detenidamente.

- Así que tú eres James Potter.

James no dijo nada, porque verdaderamente le parecía absurdo asentir aquello, así que se limitó a hacer una mueca, e intentó mirar a su suegro muy amablemente. El hombre le miraba directo a los ojos, y le temblaron un poco las comisuras de los labios.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti durante todos estos años. Según tengo entendido, te metías mucho con Lily, y constantemente la llevabas la contraria solo porque sí. Además hiciste varias bromas a su costa, ¿no?

Si hubiera creído en Dios, James habría estado rezando en ese momento. Por segunda vez en la noche, le invadió un deseo irrefrenable de matar a Lily. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre se echó a reír divertido, y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Sabes muchacho? Me caes bien desde entonces. Hay que tenerlos bien puestos para enfrentarse a mi hija. Además, después de eso, ella ha hablado de ti con mucho cariño y admiración, por lo que la debes tratar bien.

- Por supuesto –se apresuró a confirmar. Ese era un punto que quería que quedara clarísimo desde el principio-.

- Bien, bien. Entonces solo te quería comentar un par de detallitos. Para empezar, respeta a mi hija. Jamás se te ocurra obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera hacer, vamos ni se te pase por la cabeza. Segundo, me parece perfecto que discutas con ella. En serio, puedes enfadarte con ella cuantas veces quieras, porque te va a dar igual, ella siempre gana. Eso sí, como se te ocurra ponerla una mano encima, empieza a despedirte de tu cabeza, pues se separará de tu cuerpo en cuanto yo llegue hasta ti. Y tercero, como la dejes embarazada, te aseguro que no necesitaré ninguna varita para cortarte aquello que te sobra, ¿nos entendemos?

James había abierto mucho los ojos, y asintió repetidamente, como un autómata. William apretó su agarre en su hombro.

- Entonces nos llevaremos bien, estoy seguro –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera-.

El muchacho tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero se aclaró la garganta y se animó a hablar. Era ese momento, o nunca.

- Verá, señor Evans...

- Llámame Bill.

- Sí, Bill. Pues quería decirle que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle nada de eso a Lily. Quiero decir, sé que no puedo prometer no discutir con ella jamás, porque ambos somos de mucho carácter, pero ella es muy importante para mi, y me cortaría las manos antes de hacerla daño. No lo digo para caerle bien, aunque también me gustaría, sino porque es cierto, y es importante para mi que usted confíe en ello.

William Evans se quedó dos segundos en silencio, y James temió haberla liado. Sin embargo. Este sonrió más ampliamente, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Es bueno el maldito, muy bueno! ¡Lo ha hecho!

- ¿El qué he hecho? –preguntó James perdiéndose-.

- Caerme sinceramente bien. Demonios muchacho, es casi imposible. No sé si lo sabes, pero soy abogado, por lo tanto desconfiado por naturaleza, pero me acabas de desmontar la defensa completamente. –le miró a los ojos, y se echó a reír de nuevo-. Me gusta la gente que va de frente James, me encanta. Tú y yo seremos buenos amigos, muchacho.

James sonrió ampliamente, y se sintió de repente mucho más cómodo. Sirius le iba a odiar cuando supiera su suerte.

- Todo padre está un poco predispuesto contra el novio de su hija, pero te tengo que decir que antes de conocerte yo ya pensaba mejor de ti que del bobalicón del novio de mi hija mayor. Incluso cuando Lily echaba pestes de ti, me caías bien. Valoro a la gente que va a la cara, ya te lo he dicho. Tú la tomabas el pelo, pero siempre dando la cara, sin ir por la tangente. Bueno, ella te odiaba, no sé si lo sabes –le susurró claramente divertido. Pero James ya no sentía tanta aprensión, y se permitió bromear con él sin problemas-. Te odiaba con el alma. Siempre decía que te metías mucho con su amigo... ¿Cómo se llama? Vive un poco más abajo, ese chiquillo tan raro que miraba a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido...

- ¿Snape? –preguntó James a sabiendas que era el amigo de infancia de Lily-.

- Sí, eso. Snape. ¿Sullivan? ¿Sebastian?

- Severus... –murmuró James entre dientes-.

Tampoco quería profundizar en el tema. Odiaba a ese tipo, pero encima tenía miedo de que se rompiera el buen rollo si el señor Evans le acusaba de haber acabado él con la amistad que Quejicus tenía con Lily. No era culpa de él, de que el grasoso fuera tan idiota como para llamarla algo tan horrible.

- Sí, ese... un muchacho extraño –murmuró William para sí mismo. Después se encogió de hombros-. Hace mucho que no viene por aquí. Supongo que la gente se va distanciando.

James se encogió de hombros sin ganas de profundizar.

- Así que eres capitán de quidditch, ¿no? Lily nos ha hablado mucho de ese deporte, pero por lo visto a ella no se le da bien volar.

James se echó a reír, pensando que, desde luego, Lily era una voladora bastante torpe. En ese momento, tanto ella como su madre entraron por la puerta, y oyeron la respuesta del chico.

- El quidditch es genial, Bill. Imagínese. Siete jugadores de cada equipo, tres de ellos enfrentándose contra otros tres por la quaffle, pero con la vista en las bludgers que te pueden tirar de la escoba. El guardián también debe preocuparse por las dos, pues debe parar la quaffle, y también cuidarse de las bludgers. Aunque están los golpeadores, que supuestamente nos protegen de ellas. Y claro, el buscador con la última pelota, la snitch voladora. Dificilísima de atrapar, casi imposible de ver. Es emocionante.

A James le brillaban los ojos, como siempre que el quidditch salía a relucir. Lily le miró tiernamente, y a Amanda casi se la salen los ojos al ver a su marido reírse afablemente. ¿Estaba colegueando con el novio de una de sus hijas? Ver para creer.

- ¡Creo que jamás entenderé esas reglas!

- Solo es costumbre –le tranquilizó James-. Si quiere, podría conseguir entradas para algún partido de quidditch, e ir juntos.

- ¡Sería fantástico! ¿Has oído Lily? ¡Voy a ver quidditch! –exclamó su padre contento-.

Lily sonreía ampliamente, aunque tenía que reconocer que aquello había superado sus expectativas, tras ver como su padre trataba a Vernon, el novio de Petunia. A su lado, su madre no acababa de salir de su asombro.

- Lily cariño –la susurró mirando fijamente a los dos hombres, como esperando que su marido saltara sobre el chico el cualquier momento-. Ahora no cambies de novio por nada del mundo. Creo que tu padre se ha enamorado...

OO—OO

- ¿Y tú cómo has pasado la nochebuena? –preguntó Remus, estirado en su sofá del cuarto, con Rachel delante de él-.

Ya la había contado todos los pormenores de su semana en casa, y había compartido con ella los temores por su padre. Rachel compuso una triste sonrisa, y se recogió un mechón de pelo, enroscándole en su dedo índice, mientras le miraba distraídamente.

- Dumbledore pasó a verme. Trajo un espejo rarísimo, con el que pude hablar con mis padres. Al parecer ellos tenían el otro, y podían verme a través de él. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así –confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Remus asintió, pensando que esos espejos eran muy parecidos a los que tenía James y Sirius-. El caso es que estuve hablando un poco con ellos. Mi padre, el pobre, no es aún muy consciente de lo que ha ocurrido. Ha tenido que cerrar la pastelería, vender la casa y esconderse, sin que nadie le explicara nada. Y mi madre no paraba de llorar pidiéndome que volviera. Dice que no está tranquila, que quiere tenerme cerca...

Remus solo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo perfectamente el dolor de Susan Perkins, y alargó el brazo para coger la mano libre de Rachel.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? –la preguntó. No podía soportar volver a tenerla lejos, pero si ella quería irse, no sería justo que la detuviera-.

- Me quiero quedar –respondió ella sin dudar-. Comprendo el dolor de mis padres, y yo también les echo mucho de menos. Pero cuando estoy con vosotros, contigo, me siento más completa. No soportaría otro mes encerrada allí. Si aquí me ahogo, figúrate lo que siento en aquella casa, sin noticias de nada. Al menos aquí estoy más informada.

Remus sonrió, y se incorporó para darla un breve abrazo. Tenía que irse enseguida, pues ya estaba anocheciendo, pero desde hacía diez minutos no hacía más que alargar el momento de ir a la enfermería. Rachel giró la cara para besarle en los labios, en el mismo momento en que sonaron unos golpes tras la puerta. Ambos se habían quedado a una distancia muy corta, y se separaron más para mirar hacia el lugar, y luego compartir una mirada de desconcierto.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Rachel sacando la varita, mientras Remus buscaba la suya-.

- Rachel, abre –pidió la voz segura de Albus Dumbledore-.

La muchacha se apresuró a lanzar el hechizo que abriría la puerta, y el director entró deprisa para volver a cerrar tras él. Los dos chicos le miraron algo sorprendidos, pues no esperaban su visita.

- Buenas tardes, Remus. Hagrid ya me informó que llegaste sin problemas –le saludó el hombre afectuosamente-.

El muchacho pudo observar cómo unas ojeras bastante marcadas surcaban el rostro del anciano, que no presentaba su mejor aspecto. Sin embargo, les miraba a ambos con una sonrisa sincera. Se paseó por la habitación, observando su desorden, y se sentó en el sofá en el que Remus había estado tumbado, invitándolos a ellos a acomodarse.

- Os preguntaréis a qué he venido –les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad-.

- Usted puede venir cuando quiera, profesor –se apresuró a decir Rachel. Dumbledore la dedicó una sonrisa por ese comentario-.

- Gracias, Rachel. Pero no me suele gustar interrumpir a los jóvenes cuando prefieren estar solos. De todas formas, Remus, creo que ya deberías haber ido yéndote a ver a Madame Pomfrey, que te está esperando. Sin embargo, antes de nada, quisiera daros unos pequeños regalos de Navidad. En realidad, son cosas que espero os ayuden a llevar una vida más feliz y tranquila.

Rachel y Remus volvieron a compartir una mirada de desconcierto ante eso.

- Eh... no es necesario que nos regale nada, director –murmuró Remus algo inseguro-.

Dumbledore rió en voz baja por un segundo.

- En realidad, sí. Uno de los regalos, el tuyo, Remus, me veo obligado moralmente a proporcionártelo, ahora que sé que es bastante fiable. No tengo duda de que es algo que te entusiasmará, más que nada en el mundo.

El chico le miró completamente perdido. No podía imaginar qué era, aquello a lo que se refería el director, pero este parecía bastante seguro de haber acertado. Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos dentro de su túnica, y sacó un frasco de tamaño mediano, que le tendió a Remus. El muchacho lo cogió como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, y vio su contenido, un líquido espumoso de un color azul claro.

- Es una poción –informó Dumbledore mientras él y Rachel miraban el contenido cada vez más perdidos-. La inventaron hace bastante poco, y ha estado varios meses de prueba, para verificar que funciona sin problemas. Solo ahora que es un seguro, te la quiero dar.

- No entiendo... ¿Seguro de qué?

- Verás, Remus. La poción se llama, en un intento de ingenio sarcástico, supongo: Poción Matalobos. Está realizada para los licántropos. Desgraciadamente, no cura la licantropía, pero al ser bebida antes de la luna llena, esta tiene un efecto muy interesante –a Remus le brillaban los ojos, y en ese momento miró el frasco como si fuese un milagro. Después miró al profesor, para saber qué hacía verdaderamente-. El licántropo se convierte en lobo, como siempre. Pero solo físicamente. La personalidad y el carácter de la persona se mantiene, por lo que es continuamente consciente de sus actos, y puede controlarlos. En ese momento, un licántropo no dista mucho de un animago. Solo es un animal en forma física.

Remus jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. Era la oportunidad de ser más persona de lo que lo había sido nunca. Escuchó el suspiro de Rachel como si lo hubiese emitido a kilómetros de distancia, y sintió una tirantez en la cara, que tardó en asimilar que era la sonrisa que no podía borrar. Si se hubiese parecido un poco más a James o Sirius, en ese momento se habría lanzado sobre el director a darle el abrazo más grande del mundo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en un sitio, con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua, y balbuceando palabras inteligibles.

- Yo... profesor... yo, no sé... cómo...

Dumbledore sonrió más alegre que en ningún momento de la tarde.

- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé.

Se le quedó mirando varios segundos, como si estuviese regodeándose de la felicidad del muchacho, que era mayor de lo que recordaba en los últimos tiempos, como si con el simple hecho de haberle hecho feliz a él, mereciera todo. Después se giró hacia Rachel, aunque ella no le vio, pues estaba demasiado ocupada observando la expresión de Remus. Verdaderamente, ella pensaba que su sufrimiento en los últimos meses se apaciguaba con ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su novio.

- Rachel –la llamó para atraer su atención-. Tu regalo no es sólido, pero creo que puede servir para ayudarte mucho en el estado apático en que te encuentras –Remus quitó su mirada del frasco de poción, para pasearla por ambos, expectante-. No sé si sabéis que tengo una sobrina nieta que ha pasado unos años en casa, debido a una enfermedad, y eso la ha impedido ingresar en Hogwarts. Ella es algo mayor que vosotros, pero, aunque ha estudiado por su cuenta, aún no ha podido examinarse de los EXTASIS, lo que la impide encontrar un buen trabajo, claro. Sin embargo, gracias a mis influencias, he conseguido que la admitan en la lista de examinados de junio en Hogwarts, por lo que hará los exámenes con esta promoción, aunque estudiando por su cuenta. –los dos chicos le miraron, preguntándose qué parte les incluía a ellos-. Esa sobrina nieta, se llama Jessi McKann, por si no lo he mencionado.

Rachel tardó en asimilarlo. ¿Era lo que ella creía que ella? ¿Podría hacer los EXTASIS, aprovechando la apariencia que él mismo la había enseñado a adquirir? ¿De verdad? Para sorpresa de Remus, ella sí actuó como James o Sirius, o más bien, como Gisele, pues aquello parecía adquirido de la mejor amiga de su novia. El caso es que cuando quiso darse cuenta, su novia había saltado sobre el profesor, abrazándole con fuerza, ante su atónita mirada.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se apartó del anciano como si quemara, disculpándose atropelladamente. Dumbledore, sin embargo, la dio unos suaves toques en la espalda, y la sonrió con confianza.

- Yo creo que ya debería irme. Desgraciadamente, me esperan obligaciones mucho menos agradables que esta encantadora reunión. Espero, de corazón, haber acertado con vuestros regalos. Remus, como sé que de todas formas querrás comprobar por ti mismo la validez de la poción, Madame Pomfrey te espera ya en la enfermería. Que paséis una buena noche.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación, los chicos aprovecharon para mirarse, pegar un grito de júbilo y abrazarse. ¿Si había acertado con el regalo? ¡Les había dado la libertad a cada uno, cada cual con lo que más necesitaba! Por algo ese hombre era el mejor mago del mundo.

OO—OO

Días después, el día antes de final de año, Andrea volvió al trabajo. Había tenido varios días de baja, concedidos por la muerte de un familiar, pero ya debía volver. Debía reconocer que Alec había sido realmente comprensivo y atento esos días. Incluso pidió también tenerlos libres en su trabajo para acompañarla, y enviaron a Brooke a casa de sus suegros. Él se hizo cargo de todo, desde preparar el funeral, hasta intentar hacerse cargo de todas las actividades domésticas por ella, aunque la casa había quedado como un estercolero.

Ella se sentía tan devastada, que no había sido capaz de tomar ninguna decisión. Tampoco habría sabido fingir delante de su hija, pues no podía hacer más que llorar. Había sido terriblemente difícil explicarla a la niña que el tío Ethan se había ido al cielo, pero como tanto ella como su marido debían volver al Ministerio ese día, no habían tenido más remedio que contárselo la noche anterior. Esa última noche el llanto de su pequeña acompañó el suyo.

- Nivel nueve, Departamento de Misterios –dijo la voz femenina del ascensor-.

Andrea pegó un bote, pues se había abstraído del lugar. A su lado, su esposo la abrazó por los hombros, y tiró de ella fuera del ascensor. Podía sentir sobre ella las miradas de compasión de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no fue capaz de enfrentarlas. Sentía que cualquier gesto de pésame que aceptara, haría la pérdida de su hermano pequeño, algo real e irremediable.

- Tengo que subir, Andy –la susurró Alec al oído-. Pero volveré a verte a media mañana. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.

Le miró a los ojos, marrón chocolate contra verde oliva. Los de ella aún estaban húmedos, y los de él llenos de impotencia. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima, y no porque la muerte de su cuñado no le hubiera afectado, sino porque desde el momento en que su mujer volvió la noche de Navidad acompañada de Albus Dumbledore, él se dedicó a ella en cuerpo y alma. Toda la bronca y las discusiones que tenía preparados para su vuelta (una vez asegurado que estaba entera), habían quedado olvidadas al verla llorar desconsoladamente, y engancharse a su cuello con desesperación. Cuando el director de Hogwarts le explicó lo sucedido, solo supo apretar fuerte su abrazo, y no soltarla en toda la noche, velando su dolor, hasta que cayó agotada del cansancio.

Andrea le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, y se encontró con las mismas facciones que la habían encandilado diez años atrás, cuando ella, apenas una jovencita recién salida de la Academia de Inefables, le conoció en su primer día de trabajo. La llamó la atención su seriedad y responsabilidad, que contrastaba con su espontaneidad y locura, y sobretodo, que él no pareciera tener el más mínimo interés en conocerla. Ella era, por lo general, muy extrovertida y amigable, y la gente solía buscar su compañía con frecuencia. Pero el aburrido de Alec Stone no estaba interesado en su amistad, y eso era algo que ella no pensaba consentir. Tardó siete meses en conseguir llamar un poco de su atención, y, aunque a veces parecía hacer más meteduras de pata que avances, en otros cinco meses consiguió que la invitara a salir.

Ahora él y su hija eran la única familia que la quedaba. La única. Esa última temporada habían tenido bastantes problemas maritales, pero esos últimos días, la habían demostrado que tenía mucha suerte de haberse casado con él.

Alec le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado, y la miró a los ojos.

- Todo irá bien. Puedes con ello, ya verás. Vuelvo más tarde –la murmuró besándola la frente con cariño-.

Andrea se despidió con un suave beso en los labios, y se introdujo en el Departamento que tan bien conocía. Ella trabajaba en un despacho situado en un pasillo a la derecha, con su compañero, un hombre mayor que ella con la piel amarillenta y la cara lúgubre, llamado Broderick Bode. Cuando pasó por el que había sido el despacho de Ethan, que estaba antes que el suyo, giró la cara incapaz de mirar hacia la puerta, y ahogó un sollozo. Entró con rapidez a su despacho, inspirando hondo e intentando mantenerse fuerte.

- ¡Andrea! –exclamó su compañero cuando la vio aparecer. La miró unos segundos, analizándola, y pareció comprender que ella no quería hablar del tema, pues no mencionó a Ethan, e hizo como si ella hubiera pasado unos días de vacaciones-. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Esto ha sido una locura.

- Buenos días, Broderick –saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo que él se limitara a darla un apretón en el brazo, pues así podría fingir que era por cualquier otra cosa-. ¿Qué tal ha ido estos días? ¿Mucho lío, dices?

- La sala de los planetas no hace más que dar problemas. No avanzamos en la investigación, pero el idiota de Reggie estuvo toqueteando, y los hechizos se descontrolaron. Lisa se hizo un corte con los anillos de Saturno, y tuvimos que llevarla a San Mungo. Ya te he dicho, una locura.

Así pues, con tanto trabajo, fue más fácil evadir su mente de su dolor, y pudo concentrarse en trabajar con Bode sobre qué demonios le pasaba a esa sala. Cuando levantó la vista de los informes, vio, con asombro, que habían pasado tres horas. Su compañero la dijo que subiría a almorzar, y que no tardaría mucho, y ella se quedó sola en el despacho, sin ningún ruido o conversación que la distrajera de sus propios pensamientos.

Su mente voló a mil recuerdo en los que salía su hermano pequeño. El día que nació, cuando ella tenía siete años. También el día en que ella casi le ahogó en la bañera, después de intentar bañarle para ayudar a su madre, o también cada vez que el niño quería coger galletas y ella se las escondía para hacerle rabiar. El día que murió su madre. Ella apenas llevaba tres meses trabajando cuando sucedió, todo de completa sorpresa, pues el enfermo era su padre. Tuvo que ir a buscar a Ethan a Hogwarts, que en ese momento era un niño de solo catorce años. Recordaba la cara de abandono que puso su hermano, y como todo empeoró al morir su padre apenas unos meses después. También recordó lo orgullosa que se sintió cuando él también fue admitido en la Academia de Inefables, y como pronto se independizó, madurando más, y más rápido de lo que jamás habría creído. Y ahora él estaba enterrado en una tumba junto a sus padres...

Se levantó de golpe, incapaz de seguir pensando en ello. Se estaba ahogando en aquel despacho, por lo que salió corriendo al pasillo, para ir hasta la segunda planta a buscar a Alec. Sin embargo, tuvo otro contratiempo cuando iba por el pasillo, y es que la puerta del despacho de su hermano estaba abierta, y no pudo evitar vislumbrar la mesa que él debía estar ocupando en ese momento. Estaba completamente vacía; ya habían retirado de allí su poster de las Avispas de Wimbourne, la foto de su graduación en Hogwarts, con el tejón de Hufflepuff estampado al pecho y el retrato, bastante mal parecido, que le había hecho Brooke en su último cumpleaños. Ya no quedaba nada de él.

Sintió que las piernas la fallaban, y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo, si alguien no la hubiera sostenido.

- ¿Divon? ¿Estás bien?

Reconoció la voz de rasposa de Augustus Rookwood, el compañero de Ethan en el Departamento. Andrea se agarró a las jambas de la puerta, y se mantuvo en pie por sí misma, hasta que el hombre la soltó.

- Sí Rookwood. Gracias –respondió con voz pastosa-.

El hombre pareció dudar en volver a hablar, pero al final Andrea sintió su mano en el hombro.

- Lamento lo de Ethan. Siempre fue un gran muchacho, muy inteligente y predispuesto. Se le echará de menos por aquí.

Al final alguien lo había dicho en voz alta. Andrea sintió que el agujero en su pecho se hacía mayor, y notó como más lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mojadas mejillas. Asintió torpemente con las palabras, incapaz de responder a aquello. Siguió sintiendo su mano en el hombro, y cuando estuvo preparada, sorbió por la nariz, y le miró a la cara.

Rookwood era un hombre de aspecto algo desagradable, con el pelo graso y manchas de viruela. Sin embargo, Andrea no dudaba de su inteligencia, y Ethan siempre le había alabado. Como inefable, indudablemente, era de los mejores.

- Gracias Rookwood. Estoy segura de eso.

El hombre la tendió un pañuelo, y Andrea lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. Se sintió mejor cuando dio la espalda el despacho, y se secó las mejillas. Una vez recompuesta su expresión, volvió a mirar de nuevo al hombre.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí estos días?

- Sí. Supongo que Bode te habrá contado lo de la sala de los Planetas. Aparte de eso, todo ha ido como siempre. El Ministerio ha estado algo loco con ese ataque en el callejón Diagon, figúrate. No solo por las bajas definitivas, sino porque hay mucho personal que va a pasar una buena temporada en San Mungo. Esto nos dará más trabajo a los demás.

- ¿Tanta gente hay en San Mungo? –preguntó ella, que había estado muy alejada de la realidad-.

Rookwood hizo un sonido exagerado, y una extraña expresión se formó en su rostro, como si fuera a sonreír, aunque el tema no era gracioso en absoluto.

- Los desmemorizadores se han quedado en la mitad. Lance está ingresado para rato. El ataque le pilló paseando con su mujer, y al parecer ha quedado bastante tocado. Ella ha muerto. También Sullivan está herida, aunque hablaban de que igual hoy ya volvía, no lo sé. Y luego Potter, que también sigue en San Mungo, aunque dicen que igual le dan el alta la semana que viene. Y en el departamento de aurores, no sé si sabes que Morrington, Parker y Cooties han estirado la pata. Eso, y que Longbottom está en San Mungo también hasta tiempo indefinido...

Aquello la recordó a Andrea algo que no había recordado desde aquella tarde: Frank. ¿Estaba vivo? Rookwood dijo que en San Mungo, pero no decía cómo. Rogó a Merlín que fuera a recuperarse sin secuelas. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando eso, que no se percató de que su compañero no había dado muestras de lamentar la situación en ningún momento.

- ¿Sabes algo de Longbottom a aparte de que está en San Mungo? –preguntó con algo de ansiedad-.

Rookwood se encogió de hombros.

- Solo que le han dado la baja indefinida –contestó con parsimonia-. Lo siento Divon, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

Ella tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo charlando con él, por lo que siguió con su primer impulso, y fue hacia el ascensor, para subir a la segunda planta, donde trabajaba Alec. Por el camino recibió más condolencias de compañeros, pero la preocupación por su amiga hizo que el dolor, aunque fortísimo, no fue tan fulminante como al principio. Ahora tenía algo que la entretuviera.

Llegó a la segunda planta, que estaba dividida en multitud de departamentos, y dobló una esquina, atravesando dos grandes puertas de roble, y entró en el Departamento de Aurores. Tenía que atravesarlo para llegar al Departamento de Alec. Quería pedirle a su marido que la acompañara por la tarde a San Mungo, a preocuparse por el estado de su compañero.

Sin embargo, esto no fue necesario, pues de camino, se encontró precisamente con la persona en la que estaba pensando.

- ¡Alice! –la llamó cuando la vio mirando fijamente una pared, con una especie de mapa con fotografías moviéndose de un sitio a otro, y cambiando en haces de luces-.

La más joven se giró al escuchar su nombre, y se encontró cara a cara con ella. Inmediatamente fue a estrecharla en un cariñoso abrazo. Andrea la notó pálida y ojerosa, pero se imaginaba que ella no presentaba mejor aspecto. Alice se echó para atrás, para observarla detenidamente, y la miró a los ojos con su oscura y cálida mirada.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –la preguntó la chica con algo de inseguridad, frotándola con cariño los brazos-.

Andrea hizo un gesto con los hombros, dejando ver lo evidente, pero sin querer entrar en detalles.

- Oí que Frank está en San Mungo. ¿Qué tal está?

Vio que Alice hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios, pero el rostro de la auror inmediatamente se recompuso.

- Estable. Aún no despierta. Los medimagos dicen que es cuestión de días, y que solo entonces podrán hacerle más pruebas. El problema fue que se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, porque de lo demás ya se han encargado. Hasta que no despierte no sabremos si hay algo más profundo o no.

La mujer se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

- Estoy segura que todo irá bien, Alice. Es un hombre fuerte, él puede con cualquier cosa.

La muchacha asintió pensativamente, mirando más allá de su interlocutora, como si estuviera pensando algo lejano. Después suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No dejo de culparme. No debí dejarle solo, él estaba cansado.

- Alice, esto no es culpa tuya –insistió Andrea-. Ya lo sabes, ellos son los culpables, no tú, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros.

Era una de las primeras reglas que se enseñaban al entrar en la Orden del Fénix. La culpa nunca es del compañero por no proteger suficientemente bien, sino del que manda la maldición asesina. Pero Alice continuó negando con la cabeza.

- Yo sabía que él no estaba al cien por cien, y aún así le dejé ir. Había tenido guardia la noche anterior, apenas había dormido. Y luego, encima, le dejé solo... –suspiró pesadamente-. Sino llega a ser por Dorcas, mi marido no lo cuenta.

Andrea la volvió a abrazar, esta vez consolándola ella, y no al revés. En ese momento, comprendió que, la doliese más o menos, la vida seguía, pues al lado de ella aún había muchas personas que seguían al pie del cañón, y que la necesitaban. Ya no solo era por Brooke y Alec, sino por Alice, Frank, Dorcas, y toda la Orden del Fénix. Por todos los que luchaban incansables, dando su vida, como había hecho su hermano, por intentar encontrar un claro de sol, en medio de la tormenta en que estaban metidos.

O-oOOo-O

_Hemos llegado al final. Ha sido un capítulo triste, o al menos a mi me ha dejado muy mal escribir la primera muerte de un personaje. He mezclado también algún tema banal, e incluso cómico para no resultar increíblemente dramática. Además, quería dar esa imagen, que mientras unos lloran, otros ríen. ¿Qué opináis del giro de acontecimientos? ¿He conseguido escribir bien la pelea? ¿Y la"visión" de Sirius? Es para alarmarse, desde luego jeje. También para que veáis, a Sirius le odia su suegro, y a James le adora el suyo. ¡Pobre Black! :( jejeje ¿Y qué os parecen los regalos de Navidad de Remus y Rachel? Creo que esto les hará sentirse mejor. Creo que nuestra "lobita" estaba empezando a volverse algo loca ahí dentro sin nada que hacer._

_No se os ocurra abandonarme, por mucho que tarde en actualizar (no serán meses y meses, tranquilos), ¿eh? No puedo poner fecha para la próxima vez, pero os puedo adelantar que, para desintoxicarnos un poco, será más cómico. Los chicos nos vuelven a Hogwarts, y habrá un acontecimiento que yo llevo tiempo esperando, y es que se irán algunos personajes por la Beca Merlín, como Mark, y algún otro que tengo de sorpresa :P y vendrán, ¡personajes nuevos! Darán qué hablar, por supuesto. _

_También nos espera el reencuentro de Grace y Sirius, que sé que le esperáis como agua de mayo. En el próximo capítulo por fin hablarán, ya véis el obsequio de paz que la ha dado él. No os creáis que estará la cosa aburrida entre James y Lily, o entre Remus y Rachel. Incluso habrá más intentos de Sadie por concienciar a Regulus. Os adelanto algo más. Se llamará: "Los becados". ¿Qué me decís?_

_Sed buenos y comentarme, que este capítulo doy fe que me lo he currado mucho :P_

_Por cierto, la idea de que el patronus de Andrea sea una zorra, es idea de mi amiga Cristina, que me pidió que se lo dedicara y lo hago jejeje (es una broma privada, y no un insulto para nadie, insisto :P)._

_Botón verde_

_\ /_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	29. Los becados

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Es la vez que más he tardado en actualizar, y como compensación traigo el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. No os acostumbréis, esto es para compensar el retraso, aunque algunos no lo acabáis de merecer ¬¬_

_Pero otros sí lo merecéis, y por vosotros me he esmerado todo lo que he podido. Espero cumplir con las expectativas :P En este capítulo encontraréis algunas palabras en francés y en italiano. Dado que mis conocimientos en ambos idiomas se limitan a algunos libros o fanfics que he intentado descifrar, he tenido que recurrir a traductores, y de ahí que quizá los entendidos encontréis algún error. Perdonadme en ese caso._

_Quería agradeceros a todos los que me dejasteis review y comprendisteis mi situación. Estoy en un momento importante de mi carrera, y debo dedicarme a ella ante todo. Al menos espero que os alegre saber que de momento he aprobado todas las asignaturas, y voy camino de conseguir unas prácticas en un periódico de mi ciudad para este verano, lo que me llena de alegría :D Sin más, contesto a reviews:_

_Roxanne Potter: Hola guapa! __Gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Lo cierto es que a mi me parecía que estaba siendo demasiado utópico para ser un fic de guerra. Apenas habían muerto personas lejanas, y nunca habían afectado, pero a partir de ahora la cosa se pone más negra. Lo de Remus y Rachel se irá viendo, pero créeme que eran los regalos que ambos necesitaban. Eso sí, si crees que eso frenará las escapadas merodeadoras, estás equivocada jejeje Te aseguro que los de la Beca Merlín darán mucha trama. Este capítulo está dedicado para ellos, y verás todo lo que repercutirán jeje un besazo!;)_

_Io: Hola! Bueno, te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Espero que dejes más reviews si es que te gusta! Sobre el final de las parejas no hablaré para no adelantar trama, pero te puedo decir que me han pedido de todo: que deje a Sirius con Kate, que lo junte con Grace... lo único que no me han pedido hasta ahora es que junte a las dos chicas y le deje solo jejejeje pero quiero decir que soy consciente de que, haga lo que haga, a alguno no le gustará. En su momento me disculparé con quien sea, pero la historia ya está pensada así. Si quieres saber cómo acaba, sigue leyendo!;) un besazo!_

_Bueno, solo me queda haceros una sugerencia. Una amiga mía publicó hace poco una historia de James y Lily que está muy muy muy interesante. Lleva dos capítulos, y os aseguro que la trama no ha hecho más que empezar. Si os interesa el misterio y la aventura, es vuestro fic, no lo dudéis :P Se llama "Aventura del más allá", y la autora es payne-collopy. Aquí os dejo el link, si fanfiction me deja publicarlo. (Juntad los espacios) Leedla, en serio!;)_

_.net/ s/5566807 /1/ Aventura_del_mas_alla_

_Bueno, nada de esto es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling, ya sabéis. _

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 29: Los becados.**

Esa mañana de lunes, San Mungo no estaba muy ajetreado, lo cual era una buena noticia en los tiempos que corrían. Aún no daban las nueve de la mañana, cuando una familia de magos atravesaron los desiertos pasillos del hospital, directos a una habitación de la primera planta de la que ya conocían la ubicación.

Aquel era el sector destinado para los heridos por criaturas mágicas, pero desde finales del mes anterior, una veintena de personas se encontraban ingresadas por unas afecciones en que no había intervenido ningún animal. Sin embargo, era el único lugar de todo el hospital en que se trataban las quemaduras de la piel que habían sufrido esas personas en el ataque al Callejón Diagon.

James y Sirius siguieron a los padres del primero, quienes habían ido todos los días desde que su tío ingresó, y fueron atravesando varias salas, en las que observaron varias dolencias muy curiosas. En una de las camas, había un hombre de expresión huraña, con un cuerno incrustado en la frente. A James la imagen se le antojó incluso cómica, pero no lo dio a ver en voz alta, pues su padre se molestaría con él. Desde el ataque, solo había ido una vez a ver a Adam, pero como aquella misma mañana volvía a Hogwarts, su tío había insistido en que quería verle.

- Ya estamos... –susurró Charlus para sí mismo, mientras abría con cuidado una puerta a la izquierda del último corredor-.

Dorea les pasó a ambos una mano por el hombro, y les instó a entrar delante de ella, siguiendo a su padre. La primera vez que James miró a su tío, creyó que estaba durmiendo, pero este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de cansancio, que su sobrino respondió. Su primer pensamiento, cuando recibieron la noticia de que había resultado herido, fue que iba a morir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar por el pesimismo, pero interiormente tenía que reconocer que aquello le había afectado más allá de lo que aparentaba. Por un lado le dio miedo, por primera vez, de ingresar en la Orden del Fénix y morir, tal y como vaticinaba su padre. Pero por otro, y aquello era más fuerte que el resto, le entraron ganas de poder por fin ser parte activa, para poder tener la oportunidad de darles su merecido a aquellos asesinos.

- Vinisteis... –murmuró Adam con voz pastosa-.

- Venimos todos los días, hermano –le respondió Charlus seriamente-. Te noto algo atolondrado, ¿cuándo te han dado la última poción?

- Hace unas dos horas –contestó él haciendo un gesto indiferente con la cabeza-. Lo importante, es que me habéis traído a mi sobrino preferido para que me pueda despedir de él hasta Pascua.

Dorea esbozó una divertida sonrisa, mirando a su cuñado.

- ¡Qué sentimental te has vuelto con esto de estar en el hospital, cuñado! –le reprendió cariñosamente, mientras Sirius y James se reían en voz baja-.

- Es estar bajo tus cuidados lo que me vuelve un tonto dependiente, cuñada- contestó este sonriendo pícaramente, aunque luego su rostro se volvió serio y bufó-. Eso, y estar aquí encerrado. Ya me iban a soltar esta semana, ¿qué pasa?

- Primero, te iban a "soltar" la semana que viene, no esta –le contestó su hermano riñéndole en serio-. Y segundo, después de levantarte cuando te lo habían prohibido, y abrirte de nuevo todas las heridas, tú mismo has provocado que te prolonguen tu estancia aquí.

Adam resopló molesto, y se negó a mirar a su hermano a la cara, como si de nuevo fuese un niño pequeño. Los chicos se rieron en voz baja, y Dorea negó con la cabeza, dándole por imposible.

- ¿Y cuándo me iré, entonces? –insistió Adam de nuevo-.

- No lo sé, no han dicho fechas.

- Querido hermano, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle al sanador? –preguntó con tono persuasivo, intentando poner cara de pena-.

- ¡¿Ahora?! –preguntó Charlus sin acabar de creérselo-.

- ¡Vamos Charlus, me estoy volviendo loco aquí dentro! –protestó manteniendo la cara de pena-.

- Loco me vuelve él a mi... –murmuró en voz baja Charlus mientras salía por la puerta en busca de un sanador-.

Satisfecho, Adam se quedó con su cuñada y los chicos, hablando durante unos minutos. Pero no tardó mucho, hasta que el enfermo se preguntó en voz alta por qué las enfermeras no habían pasado con el desayuno, cuando él se moría de hambre.

- Voy a ver... –murmuró Dorea rodando los ojos ante la inmadurez demostrada por su cuñado-.

En cuanto salió por el puerta, Adam miró alrededor, arrugando la nariz.

- Anda que no dejarme ni un poco de agua para beber... Sirius, ¿te importaría traerme un vaso? En el pasillo hay un surtidor...

Los muchachos compartieron una mirada exasperada, y el joven Black fue vagamente hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies. James miró extrañado a su tío. Ese día se estaba comportando rarísimo.

Pero todo había estado muy bien pensado. Apenas Sirius había salido de la habitación, cuando Adam se volvió completamente serio hacia él, ordenándole que cerrara la puerta, y se acercara a su lado.

- Aprovechemos que creo que volverán pronto. Quería hablarte de algo importante, James.

El muchacho frunció el ceño ante la evidente prisa de su tío, que le miraba con angustia.

- Es sobre la caja que te mandé.

James se acercó más a él, y miró hacia la puerta, cuidando de que sus padres no entraran y oyeran lo que no debían. Después volvió a mirar a Adam, poniendo toda su atención en lo que iba a decirle. Su tío le miró a los ojos, y él no apartó la mirada.

- Quiero que me la mandes de vuelta.

James abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender nada. En los últimos meses no había escuchado otra cosa de su tío que no fuera que debía guardar la caja a como diera lugar, que no debía descuidar su seguridad, que no debía hablar en ninguna carta de ella. ¿Y ahora quería que se la devolviera con una lechuza, cuando le dijo que precisamente era eso lo que no debía hacer?

- Pero... pero la caja está bien guardada. He encontrado un buen sitio en Hogwarts, como me dijiste. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a mandarla de nuevo? Tú mismo dijiste que era peligroso, que podían interceptar las lechuzas.

Adam suspiró y se removió en la cama, poniendo un gesto de dolor. No podía contarle la verdad: que estaba asustado. No por él, sino por su sobrino. Había estado tan convencido de que podrían conseguirlo, que no se había parado a pensar en qué podía ocurrir si fallaban, en qué podía ocurrirle a James. Y ahora se había encontrado de golpe con la verdad. La muerte de Ethan le había probado lo vulnerables que eran. Y, para ser sincero a sí mismo, prefería que los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort consiguieran la caja interceptando una lechuza, que poner a James en su punto de mira. Para su rabia personal, había descubierto que, en parte, su hermano tenía razón. Esa no era la guerra de James. No por el momento. Pero no podía decirle eso sin herir sus sentimientos, por lo que recurrió a la mentira.

- He encontrado un lugar inmejorable. Allí estará más segura, y yo mismo podré custodiarla.

James le miró aún desconfiado, como si la expresión de su cara dijera que ahí había más. Adam se esforzó por poner una expresión neutra, y no pestañear cuando añadió:

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, James. Pero ahora me toca a mi. En cuanto me mandes la caja de vuelta, dejará de ser tu responsabilidad, y no volverás a pensar en ella. ¿Me lo prometes?

El muchacho se lo pensó unos segundos, mientras su mirada recorría la expresión del rostro de su tío. Finalmente, asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

- Vale. En cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, te la mando te vuelta. –Adam suspiró con fuerza, alegrándose de que no preguntara más-. ¡Espera! –el hombre le miró desconfiado. No podía fiarse de la curiosidad de James-. ¿Te puedo mandar la caja a San Mungo sin que la registren antes? –preguntó inseguro-.

Adam resopló molesto. Se le había olvidado el inconveniente de que aún estaría encerrado allí por varios días. Desde luego, en el hospital registraban todo el correo, asegurándose de que no entraba en el edificio nada peligroso. Si veían que le mandaban una caja, la abrirían sin dudarlo. Solo ese hecho podría destruir la calle entera.

- Está bien –suspiró-. Te mandaré una carta cuando esté fuera, y me la mandas en cuanto te llegue, ¿me has entendido?

James asintió sin dudarlo.

- ¿Le has contado a alguien lo de la caja? –preguntó su tío suspicazmente-.

El chico se puso nervioso al oír esa pregunta, pues cuatro personas además de él lo sabían, los otros tres merodeadores, y Lily. Sin embargo, no dio muestras físicas de su alteración, debido a la capacidad que había adquirido para mentir cuando McGonagall les pillaba en alguna broma. A los doce años, ya sabía ser completamente creíble al decir: "Yo no he sido". Abrió la boca, pensando en qué decir para resultar convincente, cuando la puerta se abrió tras él.

- No hay ningún surtidor por ningún lado –refunfuñó Sirius molesto-.

- ¿Ah, no? –preguntó Adam inocentemente-.

No pudo decir más, pues la puerta se volvió a abrir detrás de Sirius, y Dorea apareció cargando una bandeja con comida de aspecto sospechoso.

- Aquí tienes el desayuno, Adam. Y las enfermeras me han dicho que tú sabes perfectamente que antes de la diez no pasan, y que de todas formas nunca tienes hambre tan pronto.

Adam se entretuvo viendo el ceño fruncido de su cuñada, que le observaba con los brazos en jarra, que no vio a James suspirar de alivio. Salvado por la campana.

OO—OO

Eran las diez y media, cuando la mayoría de la gente llegaba a King´s Cross. Lily ya llevaba varios minutos allí, en compañía de sus padres, quienes aprovecharon el viaje para ir al médico a Londres, a hacer unas pruebas a Amanda. Pasada ya la primera impresión, tras saber la enfermedad de su madre, Lily había decidido tomarlo como una señal para dedicarle más tiempo, y no se había separado de ella en todas las vacaciones. En ese momento hablaba con ella mientras la abrazaba, ignorando lo que pudiera pensar nadie porque una chica tan mayor estuviera en una posición que solía ser más infantil. Por otro lado, William, su padre, las miraba a ambas con una sonrisa, y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista como si esperara algo.

- Papá, James igual viene con el tiempo justo –le avisó Lily que ya se imaginaba qué buscaba su padre-. Tenía que ir al hospital a ver a su tío antes de venir aquí.

William negó con la cabeza, convencido.

- Ya verás como llega con tiempo, princesa. Me prometió que me enseñaría su escoba.

Su sonrisa era muy parecida a la que tenía Lily la primera vez que vio un partido de quidditch, y la chica no pudo evitar corresponderle. Era realmente una gozada que ambos hubieran conectado tan bien.

- ¡Lily!

El grito vino de uno de los pasillos del lateral, y la pelirroja se giró a tiempo de ver a Grace y Gis acercándose hacia ella a paso rápido. Detrás de ellas, los padres de Gis y el joven que acompañó a su mejor amiga la primera vez que quedaron en vacaciones, no las quitaban el ojo de encima.

Las saludó a ambas con un abrazo, y sonrió a los adultos.

- ¡Qué guapa estás, Grace! –la dijo a su amiga, que se había hecho un corte de pelo algo radical, pues su larga melena que normalmente lucía a media espalda, estaba cortada por encima de sus hombros, formando una desfilada melena corta. Después las miró a las dos, cayendo en algo-. ¿Cómo es que venís juntas? –preguntó extrañada-.

- Nos hemos encontrado en la puerta, no creas –la aclaró la latina con una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Por fin volvemos! Han sido unas Navidades aburridísimas. Tony ha venido poco, y mis padres no son precisamente la alegría de la fiesta. ¿Habéis oído lo del ataque en el callejón Diagon? Kate me ha dicho que la tienda de su madre no estaba muy dañada. Menos mal. Pero ha muerto muchísima gente. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Kate, de que el tío de James están en San Mungo?

Habló deprisa, sin hacer ninguna pausa, provocando una sonrisa en sus amigas, y una mirada de agobio de los señores Evans, que estaban escuchando por detrás de su hija.

- Sí –respondió Lily escuetamente-. Pero creo que ya está mucho mejor.

- Esto... ¿Grace? –interrumpió el joven auror que había estado hablando con el padre de Gis-.

- ¿Si, Kingsley? –preguntó la chica desviando la atención hacia él, como también hicieron sus amigas, Gisele con una amplia sonrisa-.

- Debería irme ya. ¿Crees que estarás bien? –preguntó algo dudoso-.

- No te preocupes, Shacklebolt, ya me encargo yo de que suba al tren sana y salva –intervino Tomás con una sonrisa algo tensa-.

El joven asintió, y, tras despedirse de todos, se marchó de la estación.

- ¡Qué morbo me da este tío con ese pendiente! –la susurró Gis a Grace, que no pudo evitar una carcajada-.

Lily, que lo había oído, las fulminó con la mirada, por hablar de algo así delante de los padres. Se volvió hacia los suyos con una amplia sonrisa, y dijo:

- Creo que no conocéis a los señores Mendes –después giró la cabeza para mirar a los padres de Gis, y añadió-. Ellos son mis padres, William y Amanda Evans.

- Ustedes son muggles, ¿no es así? –preguntó Cora con interés, sonriéndoles ampliamente. Los Evans asintieron con una sonrisa insegura, y la mujer pareció encantada-. ¡Me encanta la ropa muggle! Lástima que en mi trabajo no pueda llevarla, porque la ropa de mujer es tan variada y bonita...

- La señora Mendes trabaja en Gringotts –aclaró Lily, para deleite, en especial de su madre, que se había quedado prendada del banco la primera vez que lo había visto-.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a hablar como si fueran viejas amigas, y el padre de Gisele propuso seguir la conversación dentro del andén, pues era más seguro. El padre de Lily se integró sin problemas en la charla, pero Tomás apenas dijo un par de palabras. Estaba ausente, y más serio de lo normal, lo cual ya era mucho.

- ¿Está bien tu padre? –le preguntó Lily a Gis en voz baja, mientras observaba al hombre de reojo-.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Lleva así desde el día del ataque. Creo que un compañero suyo falleció, y eso le ha afectado.

Lily y Grace cambiaron sus expresiones al instante. Ambas aún estaban asustadas por su experiencia, y el miedo de que, probablemente, ella hubieran visto morir al amigo del padre de Gis, las dejó sin habla. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntarlas, no uno, sino dos terremotos llegaron por la entrada del andén 9 ¾, y la atención de todos se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó James al localizar a su novia-.

Sin una pizca de vergüenza, la abrazó por la cintura, la cogió a peso, y la dio una vuelta en el aire, contento. Apenas la había rozado los labios como saludo, cuando la dejó en el suelo para darle una colleja a Sirius, que había hecho un comentario inapropiado delante de sus suegros.

- ¡James, muchacho! ¡Qué bueno verte! –exclamó Bill encantando, mientras le estrechaba la mano al chico-.

James sonrió a su suegro, y le lanzó una mirada a su mejor amigo, que comprendió el mensaje a la primera: "A mí, mi suegro me quiere, y a ti el tuyo no". Se rió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza, mientras consideraba seriamente dejarles calvos a ambos sin que James se diera cuenta. Después miró de reojo hacia las chicas, y la mirada de advertencia de Lily se cruzó con la suya. Delante de la pelirroja, mejor no.

- ¡Lily, cariño! –gritó Dorea, tan exagerada como su hijo, cuando la vio entre la gente-.

La chica dejó de vigilar a Sirius, y fue a saludar efusivamente a los señores Potter, bajo la curiosa mirada de su madre. Su padre estaba demasiado fascinado con la escoba de James para prestar atención a nada más.

- Señores Potter, permítanme presentarles a mi madre, Amanda –dijo en tono formal, intentando darles una buena impresión, sobre todo al señor Potter, que era el más serio de los dos-.

Sus intenciones se fueron al traste, cuando Dorea se adelantó a darle un caluroso abrazo a su madre, que se sintió cohibida y agradecida al mismo tiempo. A la vez que eso ocurrió, Lily captó por el rabillo del ojo, una escena que echó por tierra su expresión tranquila y madura.

- ¡James! ¡Como se te ocurra, te juro que de la maldición que te lanzó no necesitarás esas gafas porque te arrancaré los ojos! –gritó-.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor, se callaron y la miraron alarmados. Las dos mujeres se separaron extrañadas, Grace y Gis tuvieron que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, los señores Mendes parecían congelados, Sirius compuso una sonrisa ladeada (¡La prefecta perfecta había vuelto!), y James dejó de intentar convencer al señor Evans de que montara en su escoba.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, hijo –le murmuró Bill mirando con cuidado a su hija-. Por experiencia te digo que no es bueno verla enfadada.

- Será por experiencia, señor –comentó Sirius con una pequeña risa, que se cortó cuando Lily le miró fijamente-.

- Lily, por Dios, no seas tan malhablada –la regañó su madre, mirando con una disculpa a los padres de James y Gis-.

La pelirroja pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de estos cuatro, y su cara se tornó de un color parecido a su pelo.

- Lo siento, es que... yo... –intentó excusarse-.

La risa del señor Potter la dejó helada. Era lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento. El hombre la palmeó cariñosamente el hombro, y la sonrió con cariño.

- Estupendo –la dijo divertido-. Eres precisamente lo que necesita mi hijo. Una voz de conciencia a quien haga caso. ¿Has visto como ha obedecido en el acto, Dorea?

Su esposa, que parecía más alucinada por ese hecho que por el grito de Lily, la sonrió a la chica realmente divertida.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Acabaré llevándote a casa para que lo controles tú todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Son años de gritos continuados, mamá Dorea.

James le pegó un codazo a Sirius para que no arreglará más el asunto. Lily parecía haber quedado bien, después de todo, pero él no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquello. La llegada de Kate fue un alivio, pues les distrajo a todos, y llevó la atención de Sirius a otro lado, consiguiendo que le dejara a él en paz.

Ella llegó con su madre y su inquieta hermana, y a las primeras que vio fue a Gis y Grace, a quienes fue a saludar contenta de verlas bien. Sin embargo, Sirius la jaló por la cintura, plantándola un beso en la boca, que fue más largo de lo convencional, y consiguió hacer olvidar a todos la "pelea" de James y Lily de hacía unos instantes.

Al lado de Gisele, Grace se removió incómoda con la visión, y apartó la mirada. Su amiga notó su reacción, y la miró extrañada, pero la rubia parecía muy concentrada en observar a unas niñas de tercer curso que se estaba reencontrando en el andén, y se abrazaban con cara de aflicción.

Antes de que la latina pudiera preguntarla con curiosidad, la primera sirena sonó, y sus padres llamaron su atención. Como siempre, su madre la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo del que ella se zafó enseguida. La agobiaban las demostraciones de cariño con sus padres, prefería tenerlas con sus amigas. Para su sorpresa, su padre también la abrazó. Aquello sí que era una novedad. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no la daba un abrazo como aquel? Muchos, y habían sido pocos a lo largo de su vida. Si en algo había salido a su padre, era en eso.

Pero Tomás Mendes llevaba varios días extraño. Había sido más cariñoso con su esposa de lo acostumbrado, y ahora abrazaba a su hija como si fuera la última vez. La muerte de Ethan le había afectado mucho, demasiado. Durante todos esos días había debatido internamente sobre si informar a su mujer de todo lo ocurrido con las cajas. Temía tanto ser el siguiente...

Negándose a discutir consigo mismo en ese momento, apartó aquello de su cabeza, mientras se apartaba un poco de Gisele, para coger su cara entre sus dos manos. Su cara parecía aún más redonda por la postura, con los carillos hinchados, y los ojos confusos. La miraba intentando memorizar sus rasgos, dejándose dominar por el pesimismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se parecía tanto a su madre la primera vez que la vio... Tenía rasgos de él, que la hacían distinta a Cora, pero el conjunto era suyo. El mismo pelo, la misma pequeña altura, la misma figura exhuberante, que posiblemente con los años pasaría a ser regordeta... Pero los ojos y la nariz eran suyos, y también los gestos. Tenía el carácter imprevisible de su madre y su buen humor, pero sin su dulzura; ella era más agria y falta de tacto, como él. Una mezcla perfecta. Y por mucho que discutiera con ella, y se ofuscara, no podía estar más orgulloso.

- Papá, me haces daño –murmuró Gis intentando zafarse, pero su padre inconscientemente la tenía agarrada con fuerza-.

Volviendo al presente, Tomás la soltó de golpe, y la dio unas torpes palmadas en el hombro.

- Pasa un buen trimestre, hija –la deseó apartando la mirada, sobretodo huyéndola de su esposa, que le miraba suspicazmente-.

- Bueno, cielo, en Pascua nos vemos. Y procura llevar tus deberes al día, no quiero recibir otra carta de la profesora McGonagall diciendo que no los has hecho en una semana.

Gis se rió, y tras despedirse rápidamente, se subió al tren junto a Grace y Lily. Kate lo tenía más complicado, pues Denise había roto a llorar, y pedía a gritos que no la dejaran en casa sola.

- Volveré en un par de meses, peque –decía ella una y otra vez, intentando abrazar a su hermana pequeña, que se zafaba de mal humor-.

- Denise, que sepas que yo con lloronas no me caso –la dijo Sirius en broma, intentando romper el mal ambiente-.

La niña apartó a su hermana de un empujón, y fue a pegarle una patada a Sirius, que le hizo tener que subir el tren a la pata coja. Kate se resignó a que no le daría el abrazo a su enfadada hermana, y se dirigió a su madre, que sí la dio un fortísimo abrazo de despedida.

- Nos vemos muy pronto –la susurró a la mujer al oído, justo antes de que ella la diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla-.

Una vez en el tren, todos se percataron de la presencia de todos, y fueron repartiendo saludos. El momento más incómodo para Sirius, fue cuando Gisele dejó de reírse de su cojera, y se fijó en Grace. Fue como un flash. Esa no era la Grace de la que se había "despedido" en Navidades. Con ese corte de pelo, se parecía más a su Grace. Aquello sonaba fatal, pero era su modo de distinguir a la Grace de quince años, de la Grace de diecisiete. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo?

No se dio cuenta de que se la había quedado mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido, y la boca semiabierta, hasta que oyó a varias personas aclararse la garganta, y sintió el brazo de James rodearle los hombros. Apartó la mirada pestañeando, mientras Grace parecía encontrar muy interesantes los compartimentos que había por ahí cerca, y que poco a poco se iban llenando. Captó de reojo la mirada de Kate, que tenía el ceño fruncido, y les miraba a él y a Grace alternativamente.

Se le tenía que ocurrir algo. Lo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, solo habían pasado dos segundos, seguro que encontraba rápidamente una excusa al por qué miraba tan insistentemente a una amiga de su novia con ella delante.

- Bonito corte Grace –dijo James antes de que él hablara-. Aunque me temo que tanto a mi hermano como a mi nos recuerda un poco a cierta broma que tenemos planeada para ciertos Slytherins.

Por algo adoraba a ese gafotas. Aquello parecía haber colado. Kate cambió su mirada suspicaz, Gis se echó a reír divertida, y Lily frunció el ceño, dejando entrever a la famosa prefecta. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió en un segundo, sin que nadie más que James se lo pudiera explicar. Él se limitó a apretarla suavemente la mano, y ella captó el mensaje a la primera. Era increíble lo fácil que podían entenderse sin palabras.

- ¡Vamos a otro compartimiento a perfeccionar la broma! –exclamó James tirando de su amigo-. ¡Ahí está Peter! ¡Gus!

Y de ese modo rompió el incómodo momento que se había formado. Gis y Kate aún miraban a Lily, esperando otro ataque de furia como el de hacía unos minutos, pero la pelirroja se limitó a agarrar del brazo a su mejor amiga, y decirla que tenía que contarla qué la habían dicho sus padres cuando se la llevaron de casa de James hacía unos días.

- Parecían tan enfadados –dijo con un tono algo exagerado-.

Grace tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír, no solo por la actuación pésima de Lily, sino porque ese tema ya le habían tocado por carta. Ambas entraron en un compartimiento cercano, seguidas por Kate y Gis que no entendían nada.

- Lily –comenzó a hablar Kate con inseguridad-. ¿Por qué no has reñido a los chicos cuando James ha reconocido delante de ti que planean algo contra los Slytherins?

La pelirroja las miró durante unos segundos sin saber qué contestar. Después se encogió de hombros, y sonrió.

- Creo que después de que me haya concedido el capricho de presentarme a sus padres y conocer a los míos, se merece que haga la vista gorda por una vez.

OO—OO

James esperó a alejarse varios compartimentos, antes de abrir uno, y empujar a Sirius dentro de él. Ahora que estaban alejados de las chicas, su sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué, Pad? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que me pediste el otro día? ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude a que no se te note, si te quedas mirándola como un gilipollas?

Peter entró justo después de él, y les miraba a ambos con cara de no entender nada, así que se limitó a colocar su baúl en una esquina.

- ¡Ha sido sin querer! –se defendió Sirius-. Es que, ¿no lo has visto? Se ha cortado el pelo y...

- Lo siento, olvidaba que cuando Grace Sandler se cambia el peinado, se para el mundo –ironizó James dejándose caer en uno de los asientos al lado de la ventanilla-.

- ¿Qué pasa con Grace? –preguntó Peter acomodándose a su lado. Solo entendía palabras sueltas de la conversación-.

- Que este mendrugo se la ha quedado mirando como si fuera una fuente de agua en el desierto, delante de Kate –le explicó James rodando los ojos-. He tenido que improvisar una gilipollez, y haber cómo narices mi privilegiada mente encuentra una broma para los Slytherins que tengan que ver con su corte de pelo...

- ¿Y por qué te la quedaste mirando así? –preguntó Peter sin acabar de entenderlo. Abrió mucho los ojos al pensar en una posibilidad-. ¿No pensarás volver a enrollarte con ella como en septiembre, no? Porque de esta vez Moony te mata, y lo cierto es que yo le ayudo.

Sirius le miró un segundo con los ojos como rendijas, y después agitó una mano, desdeñando esa posibilidad.

- No seas imbécil, Wormtail. Lo que pasa es que con ese corte me recordó a la época en que salía con ella, y me he quedado un poco pillado. Y ahora este está montando un drama innecesario.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el muchacho abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca-.

Sirius le miró extrañado, luego a James, y después de nuevo a él.

- ¿No lo sabías?

- ¿Saliste con Grace Sandler? –preguntó Peter incrédulo-.

- ¿No se lo contamos? –le preguntó Sirius a James en esa ocasión, y ambos fruncieron el ceño-. Pensé que también se lo habíamos contado...

- ¿Soy el único que no lo sabía? –preguntó Peter algo dolido-.

Se sentía un poco idiota, y no solo por el hecho de ser el único en el que al parecer no habían confiado. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con esa chica en concreto delante de Sirius? ¡Cómo se habría reído su amigo!

- ¡No voy contabilizando la gente a la que le cuento mi vida, Pet! –exclamó Sirius con expresión hastiada, sin apartar la vida del paisaje-.

- Remus y yo nos enteramos hace poco –le aclaró James con un codazo amistoso-. Y además, tú no te habrías sentido cómodo teniendo sueños eróticos con ella si lo hubieras sabido.

Peter vio la mirada furibunda que le lanzó Sirius, y se ruborizó hasta las orejas, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no he tenido sueños eróticos con ella! –exclamó con voz algo chillona-.

James y Sirius se echaron a reír divertidos.

- Claro que no, Wormtail –respondió James con voz socarrona, mientras le volvía a dar un codazo, y alzaba las cejas sugestivamente-.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Prongs!

James y Sirius volvieron a reírse más fuerte. Peter se cruzó de brazos, completamente avergonzado, y apartó la mirada. Odiaba cuando se reían a su costa como entonces, y odiaba que no se lo hubieran contado. Y es que no era que no quisieran contárselo, era que no se habían acordado de él para ello...

OO—OO

- Estuvisteis en el callejón Diagon ese día, ¿no? –preguntó Kate casi temerosa-.

Sirius se lo había contado después de averiguarlo por James, y de solo pensar en lo que podría haberlas pasado, la daba un escalofrío.

- Sí –confirmó Grace con voz débil. Aún se estremecía al recordar el asesinato a sangre fría del joven del bar. Fue una dosis de realidad demasiado fuerte e imprevisible para ella-.

- Pero menos mal que solo estuvimos al principio –añadió Lily-. Empezaron a llegar aurores y colaboradores enseguida. Entre ellos el tío de James, que nos sacó de allí.

- ¿Colaboradores? –preguntó la morena sin entender-. ¿Qué colaboradores hay en esos ataques?

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sadie y Jeff entraron por ella, la primera con expresión hastiada, y el más serio de lo usual.

- Buenos días –saludó la chica con un gesto vago, sin dignarse a mirarlas-.

- Empezábamos a pensar que perdíais el tren –les dijo Gis risueña, mientras se estiraba para ver desde la ventanilla el reloj de la estación, que marcaba las once menos dos minutos-.

Jeff hizo una mueca, que podía interpretarse de mil maneras, pero Sadie hizo como si no las hubiera oído.

- ¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Jeff al verlas solas-.

- Planeando una broma contras los Slytherins –respondió Grace con una sonrisa-. Si quieres verlos, están unos compartimentos más...

- No, me da igual –la interrumpió él sentándose al lado de Kate, y mirando al suelo algo abatido-.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo? –le espetó su hermana de repente, sobresaltando a las cuatro chicas. Ella fulminaba a Jeff con la mirada, mientras que él se limitaba a fruncir el ceño, sin levantar la vista-. Ella estará perfectamente, el que está escondido es papá.

Jeff levantó la vista, y miró a su hermana con reproche, que continuaba de pie, con los brazos sobre las caderas. Por una vez, él no se echó para atrás por su actitud amenazante.

- ¿Por qué siempre la pagas con ella? Mamá no tiene la culpa de que no podamos verlos. Ella solo se preocupa de que estemos bien.

- Si me hubiera dejado ir a ver a papá y al tío, no tendría que preocuparse por mi. Sé cuidarme solita –contestó ella testarudamente-.

Desde que días atrás recibieron la última misiva, aclarando que ambos seguían bien, y en ese momento escondidos en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, Sadie no había parado de insistir que la dejaran aparecerse cerca del lugar. Como es lógico, su madre se negó por activa y por pasiva, y ella la había retirado la palabra testarudamente. Lo que más fastidió a Jeff, pues vio la expresión de dolor de su madre, fue cuando su hermana se negó a despedirse de ella, y subió al tren sin mirarla una sola vez.

- Eres una egoísta –la acusó cruzándose de brazos, y sintiendo como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar, al tiempo que el tren comenzaba la marcha-.

El chico estiró un poco el cuello, y entre la gente aún pudo ver a su madre mirar al tren con expresión abatida. Sadie, sin embargo, fingió no importarle, y se dejó caer al lado de Lily, haciéndole un gesto grosero con el dedo al chico.

- Pasa de mi –murmuró enfadada-.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas durante varios segundos, sin atreverse a hablar. El tren iba cogiendo velocidad, alejándose de King´s Cross, llenando de silencio el compartimiento.

- ¿Qué... qué decías de los colaboradores, Lily? –preguntó Kate intentando retomar la conversación, y quitar la tensión del ambiente-.

- ¿Qué? –la pelirroja tuvo que recibir un codazo de su mejor amiga para volver al presente, y miró a Kate unos segundos, antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación-. ¡Ah! Pues eso. Hay gente que cuando hay un ataque, van voluntarios a ayudar a los aurores a combatir a los mortífagos, como el tío de James.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó la chica algo asombrada-.

- O como mis padres –aclaró Gis con orgullo-.

Kate miró a su amiga incrédula, antes de tener que dar por buenas sus palabras.

- ¿Estuvieron el otro día?

Gis asintió.

- Les avisaron cuando Tony estaba de visita con su padre, y se marcharon los tres. Debí suponer que era algo grave cuando no le dejaron a él ir con ellos.

- Pero, ¿él no está en la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Lily confundida. Al menos, eso la había contado James-.

Kate y Grace no supieron exactamente de qué estaban hablando sus amigas, pero ambas se callaron, y siguieron escuchando, compartiendo de vez en cuando miradas escépticas.

- Sí. Pero me contó que su padre ha pedido que de momento solo le den misiones de documentación. Es una gilipollez, porque en un año acabará la carrera de auror. ¿Qué hará entonces, pedir al Ministerio que no le convoque? El señor Bones tiene influencia, pero no tanta...

Se echó a reír, pero Lily hizo una mueca, dejando en claro que ella no lo encontraba gracioso. Aunque doliera que les trataran como a niños, podía imaginarse el temor de los padres. Después de lo que vio días atrás, sabía exactamente a qué tenían miedo.

- Pero, ¿están todos bien, no? –preguntó Kate-.

Gis hizo un gesto ambiguo. De repente estaba muy seria.

- Ellos sí, pero ya sabéis que murió mucha gente. ¿No has notado a mi padre más raro de lo que suele ser? Murió un compañero suyo, uno cercano, y desde ese día está algo ausente. Ese día volvió mucho más tarde que mi madre, y con una cara que parecía él el muerto...

Los hermanos mellizos estaban escuchando esa conversación muy atentos. Jeff pasaba la mirada de una chica a otra, completamente interesado, y Sadie fingía no prestar atención, mientras había sacado un libro, que no estaba leyendo.

- ¿Habláis del ataque del otro día? –intervino Jeff sin poder evitarlo-. En la radio dijeron que hubo más de treinta muertos.

Grace asintió, y Kate añadió:

- Destrozaron todo el Callejón Diagon. Mi madre tiene la tienda allí, pero como la entrada es pequeña, solo bombardearon el escaparate. Pero me ha dicho que algunas están en siniestro total.

- Y aún hay que agradecer que por la fecha en que fue, no estaba tan lleno como suele estar –añadió Lily negando con la cabeza-.

- Dicen que Quien-Vosotras-Sabéis, apareció –murmuró Jeff con un escalofrío-.

Grace y Lily compartieron un escalofrío ante la sola idea de haber estado en el mismo lugar que ese psicópata.

- Eso dicen –murmuró Gis molesta por no poder confirmarlo. Sus padres se habían cuidado mucho de que no supiera detalles-. Pero vamos, si fue un ataque a gran escala, estaría él y todos sus asesinos de primera clase.

- Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange... –murmuró Grace contando con los dedos. Sadie levantó por fin la cabeza del libro-. Me juego a que todos esos estaban...

- De Malfoy no se sabe a ciencia cierta –la riñó Lily-. Ya sabemos que siempre fue un prejuicioso...

- Y un cabrón –añadió Gis, ganándose una mala mirada de Lily y Kate-.

- ... Y que su familia tira mucho para las artes oscuras. –continuó Lily como si no hubiese hablado-. Pero asegurar algo así, es muy fuerte. Si es mortífago, se cuida mucho de que nadie lo confirme.

- Si me conoceré a ese... –murmuró Grace entre dientes, que conocía perfectamente los gustos de la mayoría de la Yet Set del mundo mágico-. Además, es familia de Bellatrix, ¿no? Cualquiera que tenga buena relación con esa loca, no puede ser bueno.

- Esa tal Bellatrix, ¿tiene algo que ver con Bellatrix Black? –quiso saber Sadie como que no quiere la cosa-.

Las chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca, antes de recordar que tanto ella como Jeff no tenían por qué saber exactamente quienes eran los Lestrange.

- Es la misma –la respondió Kate con una mueca-. Lestrange es su apellido de casada. Pero ella es una Black. La prima de Sirius, aunque él no la tiene precisamente cariño, como imaginarás...

Sadie asintió pensativamente con la cabeza. Se empezaba a confirmar lo que fue sospechando desde que descubrió el ataque al callejón Diagon, lugar donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante, al que Regulus no quiso ir ese día. Si su prima estuvo allí, él sabría lo que iba a pasar...

Poco después, cuando ya habían seguido hablando, ella se levantó, y se despidió escuetamente. Quería hablar con Regulus.

OO—OO

- ¿Ha quedado claro el plan? –terminó de hablar James-.

Les estaba explicando algo apuntado en un sucio esquema que había dibujado en un pergamino.

- Pues no –contestó Peter con evidencia-. No he visto a Grace, pero no creo que su corte de pelo tenga mucho que ver con eso.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Sirius sin entender-.

- ¿No empezamos el plan para cubrir tu ida de olla?

Sirius y James se miraron, y tuvieron que darle la razón a Peter. Habían empezado a pensar bromas para los Slytherin, y se les había olvidado el por qué del asunto. Volvieron a compartir una mirada, con una pregunta silenciosa, y Sirius se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Peter, que cuando esos dos comenzaban a comunicarse de esa forma no comprendía nada-.

- Da igual, Gus –contestó James añadiendo algo a la hoja-. La cuestión no es que se parezca o no, sino que hagamos la broma. Las chicas ya no se acordarán del comentario del pelo, solo se acordarán que nos hemos ido a planear algo.

- Ellas son más observadoras que nosotros –insistió Peter-.

- ¡Vale! ¡Pues si tanto sabes, hazlo tú! –se picó James ya harto de que le vieran fallos a su grandioso plan-.

Peter se ofendió por la contestación de su amigo, y soltó un bufido.

- Como se nota cuando hacemos las bromas sin Moony. Siempre quedan más simples.

- Será por lo que haces tú...

- Dejadlo, que os estáis empezando a parecer a mis padres –protestó Sirius poniendo una mueca de asco-.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato, lo cual era extraño en ellos. Sirius terminó de comer las últimas chucherías que había comprado en el carrito, Peter aún iba por la mitad, pues casi se había agenciado la mitad de la mercancía; y James tenía el ceño fruncido, y por encima de las gafas, repasaba punto por punto su plan, dolido en el orgullo.

Pasó alrededor de un cuarto de hora, en que James no paraba de murmurar para sí mismo, rayando cosas y añadiendo otras. De vez en cuando se le entendían palabras sueltas, como: "Más cantidad... Y en la tarta, sí, en la tarta ...". Sirius se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, amodorrado por la cantidad de comida digerida, y por el suave traqueteo del tren, que ya comenzaba a internarse en las verdes montañas escocesas. Peter miraba por la ventana, mientras daba buena cuenta de una caja de calderos de chocolate. El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente según se iban acercando a su destino. Él contemplaba pensativamente las montañas, los bosques, y de vez en cuando, al atravesar algún túnel, esa imagen se veía opacada, y se reflejaba el interior del tren. En esos momentos veía el reflejo de Sirius, que enfrente de él tenía los ojos cerrados con tranquilidad.

- Ey Padfood –le llamó sin poder contenerse más. El aludido no abrió los ojos, pero movió las cejas para darle a entender que le escuchaba-. ¿Cuándo fue que saliste con Grace?

Ahí sí que Sirius abrió los ojos, y James levantó la vista del pergamino. El más ciego de sus amigos compuso una sonrisa burlona, fingiendo acariciarse la barbilla con la pluma.

- Menos mal que a ti no te interesa... –sugirió, soltando después una carcajada-.

El envoltorio de las ranas de chocolate le golpeó en la oreja derecha, pero no le hizo daño, sino que provocó que se riera más. También Sirius estaba divertido.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –le preguntó-.

- ¿Por qué no lo supe antes? –respondió él con otra pregunta-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Tampoco se lo conté a estos entonces.

- ¿Cuándo? –insistió Peter-.

- A principios de quinto –contestó Sirius como si no tuviera la mayor importancia-. Pero no fue nada. Solo duró cuatro meses...

- ¡¿Solo?! –preguntó él irónico-. Debe ser la segunda relación más larga que has tenido...

Sirius se quedó un segundo en silencio, y después asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, puede ser. Pero vamos, que no hay problema.

- ¿Y por qué te la has quedado mirando entonces? –insistió él, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto-.

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto, Wormtail? –repitió James con una sonrisa burlona, queriendo picarle-.

Pero el pequeño no cayó. Se quedó mirando a Sirius esperando una respuesta, y aunque este intentó eludirle riéndose de la broma de James, finalmente resopló.

- Por una gilipollez que me enteré en Navidades, una chorrada. –después le sonrió pícaramente-. Vamos colega, que eso no cambia nada. Puedes seguir teniendo tus fantasías con ella, que a mi ni me va, ni me viene... De todas formas tampoco es como si tuvieras una oportunidad con Grace –añadió entre risas. James le acompañó, y Peter frunció el ceño-.

- Era broma, Gus, ya sabes como es Padfood –le dijo James aún riéndose-.

- Solo te tomaba el pelo –le aseguró su amigo-.

Se incorporó y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro, dando por zanjado el asunto. Volvió a reírse junto con James, y Peter también se unió reticente. En el fondo no le encontraba la gracia. Sus amigos le consideraban en otra liga inferior a esa clase de chicas, y aunque fuera cierto, eso no le hacía gracia.

OO—OO

Las chicas y Jeff habían seguido intercambiando información sobre lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon. Apenas se habían percatado de la marcha de Sadie, o al menos nadie había comentado nada al respecto.

- Supe lo del tío de James –le dijo el chico a Lily-. Fue un amigo de la infancia de mi madre, y nos dejó su apartamento para pasar en Londres las Navidades. Dos días después del ataque, nos enteramos que estaba en el hospital. Mamá se disgustó, lógicamente, y mi hermana acabó montando su teatro particular... –suspiró, rodando los ojos recordando la escena que le parecía casi irreal. Su hermana podía llegar a ser muy corta de miras-.

- Pero ya está mejor –aclaró Lily-. James me ha dicho que en pocos días le darán el alta.

- Ya lo sé. Mi madre fue a verle. Pero un susto es un susto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y una cabecita castaña, con mechas verdes asomó por el resquicio abierto.

- ¡Nicky! –exclamó Jeff contento cuando la reconoció-.

Ella le miró, con una amplia sonrisa, y abrió más la puerta para pasar. Ni corta ni perezosa, se le tiró encima haciéndole una extraña llave de lucha, y riéndose divertida.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? –le preguntó fingiendo retorcerle un brazo-. Llevo toda la mañana esperando que el señor se digne a buscarme, y he tenido que mover el culo yo...

Jeff escuchaba las risas de las chicas, y la suya propia, pero reconocía que estaba empezando a hacerse daño. Nunca había sido muy fuerte, y a veces Nicole no controlaba, no su fuerza, sino su ímpetu. Esa pequeñita muchacha con su hiperactividad, sacaba fuerzas de donde no había.

- Si me sueltas, te lo digo –prometió-.

Nicole se echó a reír más fuerte, y apartó la rodilla de su espalda, sentándose de un bote a su lado, y dándole un pico en los labios, antes de que él pudiera recolocar su postura.

- Hola chicas –las saludó con una sonrisa, recibiendo los mismos saludos. Después se volvió hacia su novio-. Me encontré a tu hermana, que andaba refunfuñando por un pasillo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, me dijo: "Si buscas al imbécil, está en el penúltimo vagón".

Después se encogió de hombros con un gesto confuso que a Jeff le hizo mucha gracia.

- Aún no sé si la caigo bien, o no –le confesó-.

- Yo aún no sé si yo la caigo bien, o no –la contestó él por toda respuesta-.

Nicole se echó a reír, tan estridentemente como siempre, causando un mohín en alguna de las chicas, y un bufido de parte de Grace, que Lily silenció con un manotazo. Sin embargo, a Jeff se le colocó una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó Nicole en general, ignorando, o bien obviando algunos gestos antipáticos, como el de Grace-.

- Estábamos comentando lo del ataque del Callejón Diagon –la contestó Kate amablemente-. Lo habrás oído, ¿no?

Nicole soltó un jadeo tan fuerte, que Lily pegó un brinco. La chica miró a Kate muy interesada, y se sentó sobre una pierna, acomodando su postura.

- ¡Vaya si lo he oído! Hubo un vecino de mi tía, Benjy Fenwick, que acabó en San Mungo con todo el cuerpo quemado. Dice mi tía que se pondrá bien, pero imaginaos qué daño –las chicas hicieron un gesto de dolor tan solo de imaginarlo, pero antes de que pudieran pensar mucho, la muchacha volvió a hablar atropelladamente-. Y Lauren y Mia Paxton, ¿las conocéis? De Hufflepuff.

- Sí, van a tercer y cuarto curso –respondió Lily que conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes por su rango de prefecta, y después de premio anual-.

- Pues estaban allí con su padre, y les han matado a los tres –informó Nicole mordiéndose el labio-.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo ante ese descubrimiento, y todos se horrorizaron al ponerles las primeras caras a las víctimas. No es lo mismo cuando muere alguien anónimo, lejano, a cuando es alguien que conoces, aunque solo sea de oídas. Eso hace todo más real y más terrible.

- Y también dicen... –prosiguió Nicole-.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? Se me está revolviendo el estómago –suplicó Gis haciendo un mohín-.

- Lo siento... –murmuró la más pequeña-.

Se creó un silencio incómodo después de aquello, que Grace interrumpió preguntando en voz alta, lo que su subconsciente no paraba de dar vueltas desde que Nicole había aparecido.

- Esto... bonito look, Nicole...

Lo dijo un poco insegura, pues no recordaba a nadie que se pusiera las mechas verdes, ni acababa de decidir qué la parecía aquello, pero la chica parecía muy contenta, llevándose una mano al pelo.

- Original, ¿eh? –exclamó risueña-. Me lo puse para escandalizar a mi madrastra. ¡Lo logré! –exclamó riéndose y alzando las manos al cielo. Se volvió hacia Jeff con expresión divertida-. Si la hubieras visto, no pudo probar bocado en toda la comida. Solo sabía mirarme con censura, y decirlas a las enanas que no siguieran mi ejemplo. ¡Y mi padre! –exclamó riéndose más-. Creo que hasta le gustó, porque no veas qué mal rato pasó cuando ella intentó que él me dijera algo. Al final optó por irse a su despacho, lo cual creo que es una de las mejoras ideas que ha tenido en años.

Estaba realmente divertida de solo recordar la cara de la mujer de su padre cuando la vio aparecer, vestida con ropa muggle y con el pelo con mechones verdes. Jeff sonreía, algo perdido, pero siempre divertido con sus anécdotas, y las chicas se reían nerviosamente, mientras la miraban como si estuviera loca.

- ¡Pero si ya me había olvidado por qué venia! –exclamó la muchacha poniéndose de pie de un salto-.

- A buscarme –la recordó Jeff con tranquilidad, siempre todo lo contrario a ella-.

- No. ¡Es que tienes que venir! A Eleine le han regalado un gato, y es exactamente la raza que a mi me gusta. ¡Ya veras, ven! ¡Corre!

Empezó a tirar de él, y en cuestión de segundos, el compartimiento estuvo de nuevo en silencio. Solo se oyó algún bufido aislado, procedente del cesto que estaba en la repisa sobre Gis y Kate. Era el gato de Gisele.

- Pone nervioso hasta a tu gato –la dijo Grace riéndose-.

- Sepzep no soporta los sonidos agudos –explicó Gis encogiéndose de hombros, y sonriendo divertida-. Dudo que sea algo personal...

- Pues lo mío sí lo es –bufó Grace ignorando la expresión de Lily-. Sé que no es mala chica, pero me pone de los nervios. Esa risa, esa voz... ¡Es hasta más hiperactiva que Gis!

- ¡Ey!

- A mi me cae bien –dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizá es que ya estoy acostumbrada a mi hermana, pero la encuentro graciosa. Sé que debe de hacer falta mucha paciencia para estar todo el día con ella, pero tiene algo que resulta encantador.

- Es muy agradable –la defendió Lily-.

- Y pesada, no sé cómo Jeff la aguanta todo el día.

- Se complementan –repuso Lily con obviedad, y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Grace era su mejor amiga, pero no soportaba cuando prejuzgaba tan rápido a la gente. Por eso la costaba llevarse bien con Sadie, las dos eran iguales en ese aspecto-.

Suspiraron, cada una quedándose su opinión sobre la muchacha.

- Ahora que no están ninguno de los dos –susurró Gis en un tono más bajo-. ¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado con su padre?

- Yo también me lo pregunto -contestó Lily con el ceño fruncido-.

Las cuatro se miraron con la curiosidad escrita en la cara, pero sabían que esta no sería saciada. Si había algo en lo que Sadie y Jeff eran completamente herméticos, era en el tema de su padre.

OO—OO

Después de buscar por todo el tren, Sadie llegó a la conclusión de que no daría con Regulus. No allí, al menos. Cuando llevaba poco rato andando, se encontró a la novia de su hermano, que en cuanto supo donde estaba este, se marchó sin despedirse. Ella estaba tan malhumorada que ni siquiera la dio por preguntarla por qué se había puesto perejil en el pelo.

No es como si hubiera buscado a fondo. Al único compartimiento al que se había asomado, había encontrado a un grupo de niñas de trece o catorce años llorando, abrazadas las unas a las otras. Solo pensar que su pesar se debiera a lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon, se la retorcía el estómago. Y peor se sentía, cuando sus sospechas se iban confirmando minuto a minuto. Estaba ya casi segura que Regulus había sabido del ataque antes de que se perpetrara.

La ira crecía dentro de ella, pensando en la prima de su amigo. Ella había matado y destrozado familias ese día, y después había podido cenar con su esposo y su familia con total tranquilidad. Y mientras, su padre, que era inocente y jamás había hecho ningún mal, estaba escondido como un animal, sin siquiera la oportunidad de exponer su caso.

Inspiró hondo, sabiendo que si continuaba pensando en ello, sacaría su varita y comenzaría a lanzar hechizos para desquitarse, y agitó la cabeza, intentando no pensar en todo eso hasta que hablara con Regulus. Volvía sobre sus pasos para ir al compartimiento de las chicas, esperando que su hermano no se encontrara ya allí, cuando escuchó unas risas conocidas.

Acercó más al oído a la puerta del compartimiento más cercano, y escuchó las voces que sabía a quienes pertenecían. Ni corta ni perezosa abrió la puerta, y se coló dentro sin esperar invitación.

Los tres chicos reaccionaron de maneras muy distintas: Peter se acercó más a la ventana cuando ella se sentó cerca de él, Sirius apenas levantó la vista unos segundos de un pergamino, y James la dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que ella contestó más escuetamente. La verdad es que era a quien más se alegraba de ver. Seguía pensando que tenía una forma de ser muy parecida a su padre, y su sonrisa la recordaba a él, lo que la agradaba profundamente, sobretodo después de esas Navidades.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó dejando ver un poco de la curiosidad que sentía-.

- Preparamos algo contra los Slytherins. –la contó James revisando lo que Sirius estaba apuntando en el pergamino-. No, Pad, a Quejicus quítale de ahí, que no quiero problemas con Lily.

- No, si al final hasta acabaremos siendo amables con él... –murmuró su mejor amigo entre dientes, mientras tachaba el nombre de Snape-.

Apenas una hora después llegaron a Hogsmeade, y los cuatro bajaron al anden, donde se reunieron con las chicas. Allí hacía bastante más frío que en Londres, por lo que no perdieron mucho tiempo, sino que enseguida fueron a buscar los carruajes. Grace se quedó mirando donde estos estaban aparcados con la boca abierta, llamando la atención de su mejor amiga, que hablaba con su novio en susurros. De pronto, Lily también se fijó, y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Así que así son los Thestrals... –murmuró para sí misma-.

Había estudiado sobre ellos, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué aspecto tenían. Se parecían muy poco a lo que había imaginado. Parecía más fieros de lo que demostraban ser, con sus ojos completamente blancos y brillantes. Comprendió al instante, que la muerte de ese joven en el Caldero Chorreante, había provocado que tanto Grace como ella pudieran verlos. Notó una mano en su cintura, y se giró para ver cómo James la miraba comprensivamente.

- No es que sean bonitos, pero tienen algo de tranquilizador, ¿no crees?

Lily le miró fijamente.

- ¿Puedes verlos?

- Estaba en la habitación cuando mi abuelo murió. No pude verlos el día que llegamos a Hogwarts, pero cuando íbamos en Navidades por fin les vi. No entiendo por qué no les vi antes.

Se encogió de hombros, y Lily le acarició la mejilla, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Cerca de ellos, Sadie se acercó más al grupo al ver que su hermano se marchaba junto a su novia con el grupo de quinto curso. No quería estar cerca de él. Que se pusiese tan tercamente del lado de su madre, la sacaba de quicio. Era un mimado. Les siguió con la mirada, asegurándose que se habían ido, cuando vio que pasaban cerca de un grupo que conocía. Entre ellos estaba Regulus. Su cabello corto y negro estaba peinado hacía atrás pulcramente, su corbata verde y plateada estaba bien colocada, al igual que su túnica, recién puesta. Su cara mostraba una expresión hastiada, y parecía caminar contra su voluntad, incluso con pequeños trompicones como si le estuvieran empujando. Al seguir con su mirada, vio que más bien estaban tirando de él. Era una chica de cabello castaño, que llevaba sujeto con una ancha diadema verde, y la caía por debajo de los hombros. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que no la veía la cara, pero por los pocos rasgos que vislumbraba, además de que iba de la mano de Regulus y viendo la expresión de él, supo que se trataba de Yaxilia Selwyn.

Una pequeña sonrisa se implantó en su rostro, y se olvidó momentáneamente del tema del ataque. Por lo visto, ella estaba aprovechando muy a gusto su nueva situación de compromiso con el pequeño de los Black. Casi tuvo que esconder una carcajada al comprobar que él no estaba ni por asomo tan entusiasmado como ella.

OO—OO

Al llegar al castillo, el grupo se separó un poco, pues James y Lily partieron a su torre tras una escueta despedida. Antes de que los demás comenzaran a moverse, Remus apareció por una escalera, con una sonrisa de felicidad que no le veían desde hacía tiempo.

- ¡Funciona chicos, funciona! –gritó abrazando a Gis en volandas, y cogiendo a Peter de la pechera de la túnica, comenzó a zarandearle contento-. ¡Funciona!

- ¿Qué funciona Moony? –preguntó este apartándose de él, y arreglándose la túnica-. Porque está claro que tu cerebro, no.

Remus no pareció oír su contestación, sino que se apresuró a abrazar a Grace, que se reía de su actitud tan poco común.

- Aquí no puedo contaros. Es que Dumbledore me dio... ¡y a....! Bueno, a Rachel la dio otra cosa –susurró en voz baja su nombre, e intentando controlarse. Notó lo perdidos que estaban sus amigos, y sonrió con disculpa-. Perdonadme, es que estoy tan contento...

- ¿Y cuándo nos vas a contar? –preguntó Kate con curiosidad-.

- ¡Ahora! Vamos a subir a su cuarto, que allí podremos hablar.

No tuvieron que oír más. Gis echó a correr la primera, seguida por Kate que no podía evitar reírse de lo absurdo de la conversación, y Remus y Peter fueron tras ellas. Grace iba a seguirles, cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius no se había movido del lugar. De hecho, no parecía haber escuchado nada de la conversación, sino que miraba algo delante suyo con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

- Sirius –le llamó con cautela-. ¿Qué...?

Pero ella también se quedó sin habla ante la imagen que había pocos metros delante de ellos. Regulus, el pequeño Reg, estaba hablando con su grupo de amigos de Slytherin. Hasta ahí normal, sino fuera porque una chica a la que reconoció como Yaxilia Selwyn estaba literalmente colgada de su cuello. No quería pecar de egocéntrica, pero, ¿ese chico no besaba el suelo que ella pisaba? ¿Se había enamorado el pequeño Regulus de la hija pequeña de los Selwyn? Nunca lo habría imaginado, no parecía su tipo. El mayor atractivo que tenía esa chica era su apellido. Y con atractivo, quería decir algo que englobara toda su persona. No era amable, ni siquiera entre sus amigos, pues parecía creer que estaba por encima de ellos. Pero con Regulus parecía comportarse como si por una vez, alguien estuviese a su altura.

Durante varios segundos, tanto Sirius como Grace estuvieron mirando el lugar con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Después el grupo de Slytherins se disipó, y cada uno fue por su lado, quedando Regulus y Yaxilia solos. La chica, que parecía ser más feliz que nunca en su vida, le agarró la cara por ambas mejillas, y le plantó un beso en la boca, que a Regulus no pareció gustarle en absoluto, dada su expresión.

Sirius lo tuvo claro cuando le vio prácticamente asquearse. Un gruñido salió de su boca, y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de ir hacia su hermano pequeño, y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por estúpido. Al escuchar el gruñido, Grace dejó de perderse en sus pensamientos, y le miró comprensivamente.

- Sirius... no te enfades con él. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ena...

- ¡No digas tonterías! –respondió él con dureza, sin ni siquiera mirarla-. ¡Este imbécil no se ha enamorado! Me juego lo que quieras a que todo esto es cosa de mi madre. Como si lo viera: ella y su ridículo obsesión de los compromisos matrimoniales. Un Black debe casarse siempre con un sangre pura, para no manchar la sangre, y la noble y ancestral casa de los Black –recitó con asco. Apartó la mirada de la pareja, realmente repugnado, y agitó la cabeza con furia-. Y el idiota de mi hermano siguiendo sus órdenes como si las emitiera Merlín. Cualquier día acabará destrozando su vida por eso, y no se da cuenta...

En realidad estaba más angustiado que enfadado. Solo era otra prueba más de que Regulus aceptaría cualquier mandato, por mucho que le desagradara. Eso y convertirse en mortífago, era todo uno. Aunque no estaba seguro de que no fuera ya uno... Aunque no lo admitiera, lo que le pasara a su hermano sí le afectaba aún. Era el único miembro de su familia por quien aún sentía aprecio, y tenerle justo en el otro bando dolía. Una alianza con los Selwyn solo lograría separarlos más.

Una mano recorriendo su brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, y vio a Grace mirarle con comprensión. En sus ojos castaños vio un poco de lo que había dentro de él. Sí, ella le entendía, porque en cierto modo ella también quería a Regulus.

- Si él decide seguir ese camino, no es culpa tuya –le dijo en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos-. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá Yaxilia Selwyn consiga que recupere el juicio y mande a tus padres al infierno. Con tal de no aguantarla toda la vida...

Ella intentaba bromear, para poderle así quitar tensión al asunto. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios finos, y él no pudo evitar corresponderla.

- No te creas –la contestó siguiéndole la broma-. Si ella se decide a depilarse el entrecejo, no es tan mala elección. Si vieras lo que mi madre considera digno, pensarías que Yaxilia Selwyn es el mal menor.

Grace se rió, y estuvo a punto de bromear, recordando el verano que comenzaron a salir, cuando pasaban las fiestas hablando, solo eso, para que nadie más notara lo que se estaba gestando entre ellos. Por aquel entonces, la madre de Sirius se mostró más que encantada porque él pudiera relacionarse con una Sandler. Claro que, eso era antes de que se convirtieran en la vergüenza de la alta sociedad. Afortunadamente no abrió la boca, porque decir eso en voz alta habría sido bastante vergonzoso.

Se dejó de reír, al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaban desde que se enteraron de todo, desde que él la mandó la nota. Había sido realmente fácil volver a bromear con él, le había salido inconscientemente. Por eso supo que ese era el momento de dejarse de tonterías. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

- Gracias por tu nota el otro día. Te iba a contestar, pero...

Se encogió de hombros. No acabó la frase, porque no le había contestado, porque no sabía qué decir. ¿Quería ser su amiga? ¿Amiga de alguien con quién la unía un pasado así? ¿De alguien por quien aún sentía algo, y que además salía con una de sus amigas? Aquello era un jaleo. Pero mirándole directamente a sus ojos grises, y volviendo a sentir ese conocido escalofrío en la columna, supo que aquello era mejor que no tener nada.

- Pero... creí que mejor te lo decía en persona –dijo finalmente. El rostro de Sirius mostró una expresión algo confusa, por lo que ella se expresó mejor-. El último día me comporté de una forma muy infantil. Creo que sabía que tenía que pedirte perdón, pero no quería.

-¿El orgullo, eh? –propuso Sirius con una sonrisa pícara, claramente divertido-.

Eso la ayudó a mostrarse más liviana.

- Sí –admitió con una sonrisa sin vergüenza-. No me gusta admitir que me equivoco, ya lo sabes. Y, bueno, me he equivocado mucho contigo. Definitivamente no te merecías nada de lo que te dije ese día, y ninguno de mis desplantes estos dos últimos años...

No había necesidad de aclarar a qué día se referían entonces. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Yo tampoco he sido un mar de amabilidad... –admitió él a regañadientes. Tampoco le gustaba admitir sus errores-.

- Ni siquiera pensaba lo que dije. Solo quería hacerte daño –quiso aclarar Grace-.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé. En realidad lo supe desde que vimos los recuerdos. Y no te culpo. Creo que yo habría actuado igual. No había mucho margen de dudas ante esa imagen...

Se sonrieron en silencio unos segundos. El ambiente había cambiado. Ahora no había tensión entre ellos, todos los malos recuerdos estaban aclarados y olvidados. Casi se parecían a lo que fueron en cuarto curso: dos compañeros que se llevaban bien, pero que tampoco eran amigos. Pero había muchos cambios, como la mirada de Grace. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, aunque la habría gustado seguir con ese cómodo silencio unos segundos más. Extendió la mano, y dijo:

- Entonces, ¿amigos? –era la misma pregunta que le había hecho él. Una proposición que egoístamente se la hacía insuficiente, y que sabía que era lo mejor que podían hacer-.

Sirius sonrió mientras la estrechaba la mano.

- Amigos.

Él también se alegraba del final de esa etapa tan incómoda entre ellos que había durado dos años. Ahora podrían ser buenos amigos, y ya no tendría que pensar en ella cuando no debía, porque todo estaba aclarado y en su sitio. Ahora Kate no tendría que estar lidiando entre ellos, y él no tendría un fantasma de una relación ya pasada entre su novia y él. Encima ganaba una amiga, una buena amiga. Grace y él se parecían mucho, por lo que sería bueno tenerla como amiga.

Salieron de su burbuja cuando alguien pasó cerca de ellos, con tanto ímpetu que casi choca con ellos sin verles. Era Regulus, y no parecía en absoluto contento. Ambos se le quedaron mirando mientras él descendía por las escaleras, rumbo a las mazmorras, y se perdía de la vista.

- Bueno, creo que voy a buscar a Kate. Eh... ¿Sabes dónde está? –la preguntó un poco perdido-.

Grace se rió. Era obvio que se había abstraído tanto con lo de Regulus, que no había escuchado nada de la conversación con Remus.

- Están todos en la habitación de Rachel. Al parecer ella y Remus tienen grandes noticias.

Sirius se puso en marcha, muy curioso al escuchar eso, pero ella se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no sabía más. Casi echó a correr escaleras arriba cuando se dio cuenta que ella no le seguía, se dio la vuelta, y la vio mirar extrañada hacia un lugar.

- ¿No vienes? –la preguntó-.

Grace asintió con la cabeza pensativamente, sin apartar los ojos del lugar.

- Enseguida subo... –murmuró comenzando a andar en dirección contraria-.

- Grace –la llamó Sirius-.

La chica se giró, y él sonrió.

- Te queda muy bien ese corte de pelo...

OO—OO

Pocos minutos antes, alguien más había estado observando la "enternecedora" escena de Regulus y Yaxilia. Sadie directamente se había acomodado en la pared, y estaba riéndose disimuladamente de la expresión de su amigo. El muchacho, aunque aceptaba los besos de su "prometida", no ponía ningún empeño en ocultar su repulsión. ¿Dónde había ido el caballero perfecto que habían criado los distinguidos Black?, pensó Sadie con diversión. No es que ella le considerase un caballero. Ella era una chica y no había sido precisamente el más amable del mundo con ella, pero Regulus sí presumía de buenos modales.

Al final la joven Selwyn pareció ver algo de incomodidad en su pareja, pues se marchó de allí algo abatida. Regulus miró alrededor, buscando a alguien que les hubiera visto, y se limpió la boca con la manga. Aparentemente nadie les había prestado atención, claro que todos habían apartado la vista cuando se acabó el espectáculo. Su mirada se encontró con Sirius y Grace, que hablaban en voz baja no muy lejos de él. ¿Qué pasaría con esos dos?

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor! –exclamó alguien muy cerca suyo-.

Regulus miró a su derecha rápidamente, encontrándose con la divertida expresión de Sadie, que se había acercado a él. Por un momento pensó que se refería a esos dos, y les miró de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo que amor? Miró a Sadie pidiéndola explicaciones, pero ella solo le miraba a él, y además muy divertida. Entonces lo supo: se refería a él y Yaxilia. La mandó una mirada venenosa, y bufó en voz baja.

- Déjame en paz, Sadie.

Su amiga le miró con curiosidad, y le preguntó lo que llevaba rato rumiándose en su interior.

- Si no quieres, ¿por qué la dejas que te bese?

- Es mi prometida, ¿qué quieres que haga? –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no lo entendía, aquello era su deber. Otro de tantos... Después, al recordar la "triste" noticia que le habían dado esa mañana, sonrió ampliamente-. Por lo menos solo tengo que aguantarla seis días más. Se va a Durmstrang con la beca.

Sadie tuvo que admitir que se había sorprendido. No creía que alguien con las ideas tan cerradas fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar la nota necesaria para optar a la beca. Dejando esa trivialidad a un lado, insistió en el tema. Por mucho que se pusiese en su lugar, y lo viese como una obligación, no entendía por qué tenía que besarla tanto. Un matrimonio concertado no implicaba aquello tampoco. Y eso la molestaba, aunque no sabía por qué. De todas maneras expuso su idea en voz alta.

- El que sea tu prometida no quiere decir que la tengas que besar, así que será amor... –añadió con algo de sorna, ocultando con su acidez habitual, lo mucho que ese tema la fastidiaba-.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? –insistió Regulus empezando a molestarse. Su madre había dicho que tenía que asegurarse que Yaxilia estaba completamente feliz, lo que implicaba tener esos gestos que tanto parecían gustarla-. Ya te dije que es cosa de mis padres.

- Pues di que no quieres –respondió Sadie encogiendo los hombros. Es cierto: No comprendía nada. La actitud de Regulus era absurda. ¿Por qué hacerles caso a sus padres en todo?-.

- No lo entiendes. –se ofuscó el incomprendido muchacho-. En familias como la mía, hay que hacer caso...

- No es la única opción, ¿sabes? –le interrumpió testarudamente-.

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó con ironía-.

- No. Siempre puedes irte de casa. Sirius lo hizo.

- Que mi hermano le rompiera el corazón a mis padres y deshonrara a la familia, no significa que yo sea tan ruin. –dijo él entre dientes, sin controlar sus propias palabras-.

Sadie se sorprendió tanto, que relajó el ceño. ¿Había dicho hermano?

- Vaya... ¿Así que por fin admites que es tu hermano? Creí que tú eras hijo único.

Regulus resopló molesto. Le había llamado hermano en voz alta por primera vez en un año. Una cosa es que siguiera pensando en Sirius como tal, y otra que hablara de ello. La culpa era de Sadie, que conseguía sacarle de quicio cuando fingía no entender una situación.

- Vale, tú ganas –la dijo intentando evitar una discusión-. Has conseguido que lo admita en voz alta. Bien. Sirius es, o más bien fue en algún momento, mi hermano.

- Que tus padres renegaran de él, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo –insistió Sadie. Quizá ahora que había bajado un poco las barreras, comprendiera ese punto-. Sé que él se preocupa más por ti que por todo el resto de tu familia junta. No dejes que el que no se lleve bien con tus padres te limite.

- No digas tonterías. Si yo le preocupara, no se habría ido. –bufó Regulus mirando de reojo a Sirius, que se estaba dando la mano con Grace. Le odiaba por haberse ido, por haberle dejado a él con las responsabilidades que eran suyas como primogénito de la familia. Por haberle dejado solo-.

- Sí, si eso obedecía a sus ideales- contestó Sadie encogiéndose de hombros, y mirando también a los dos Gryffindor-. ¿No dices tú que todo consiste en ser un hombre de palabra, y seguir lo que crees que es correcto? Y sé que es cierto. Se sigue preocupando por ti.

Regulus la miró con una expresión extraña. Casi la pareció ver brillar la esperanza en sus ojos, pero un segundo después solo había desconfianza.

- ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho? –la preguntó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo-.

Sadie negó con la cabeza, y él endureció la expresión.

- Nunca he necesitado que me digan las cosas en voz alta –le contestó ella señalándose la cabeza-.

Regulus pareció pensar algo durante unos instantes, pero después agitó la cabeza, volviendo a su expresión hermética de costumbre.

- Déjalo, Sadie. Nada de lo que digas hará que yo deje de estar en un lado, y él en otro.

Sadie chasqueó la lengua, pero lo dejó estar. Parecía que esa vez tampoco podría verles como una familia feliz. Eso la recordó... Se volvió hacia él con las cejas enarcadas, acordándose por fin de su principal preocupación.

- Ahora vamos al tema que me interesa, y dejemos la telenovela que es tu vida, aparte. El otro día, cuando quedamos, yo quise ir al Caldero Chorreante, y tú insististe en ir a la cafetería de King´s Cross. Lo encontré raro, pero lo dejé estar. Pero resulta, que cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, encuentro en primera plana de El Profeta que han atacado precisamente esa zona... ¿Sabías algo?

Esa vez no se lo imaginó. Regulus había tensado los hombros, y la miró seriamente. Sus barreras de oclumancia se habían fortalecido.

- Me gusta más esa cafetería. Lo del ataque fue casualidad... –murmuró en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie más le oía-.

Sadie le miró con expresión incrédula.

- ¿Te gusta más una cafetería muggle que un bar mágico? ¿Quieres que me eche a reír?

Regulus miró más allá de ella, algo incómodo, y Sadie le dio un golpe en el hombro. Al final el muchacho chasqueó la lengua, rendido.

- No podía decirlo. –confesó-. No lo sabía todo, no me dejaron participar. Lo siento, pero tienes que entenderlo...

- ¿Que lo tengo que entender? ¡Regulus han muerto a más de treinta personas!

Él miró rápidamente alrededor, pero nadie estaba cerca de ellos. Después miró a su amiga, que le observaba decepcionada. ¿Qué se creía? A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de matar a nadie. Pero era por el bien de todos. Un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –aseguró haciendo una mueca-. Pero así era lo que tenía que ser. Mira, comprendo que no compartas mis ideales, y lo respeto, pero si tu padre es mortífago, tienes que saber que así son las cosas. Son daños colaterales para conseguir beneficios para los magos.

Sadie entornó los ojos, y se sintió muy dolida.

- No metas a mi padre en esta clase de cosas –le previno con voz peligrosa-. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

Esa fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había tenido que escuchar muchas cosas en las vacaciones de Navidad, sobretodo a Bella, asegurándole que él aún no era nadie para participar en las mejores misiones para el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y ahora también Sadie le decía que él no era nadie?

Ni siquiera la respondió. Se marchó de allí a paso acelerado, tan enfadado que no se dio cuenta de que casi choca con su hermano y Grace. Sadie sí lo vio, y negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Estaba decepcionada, pero no sabía por qué. Ya sabía a qué se dedicaba Regulus cuando comenzaron a ser amigos, eso era absurdo. Estaba tan enfadada, que le dio una patada a la pared de piedra, haciéndose daño en el pie. Se acabó sentando, llevándose la adolorida extremidad a las manos.

- ¡Mierda! –murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo como si se hubiera roto un dedo-.

- Suele pasar cuando te dedicas a patear paredes –dijo alguien cerca de ella-.

Sadie levantó la vista, y se encontró a Grace, mirándola divertida.

- ¿Todo bien, Williams?

- Es Duncker –dijo ella testarudamente-.

Grace rodó los ojos, pero no contestó a su mal humor. De hecho estaba bastante contenta, por lo que se sentó junto a ella en el escalón, y compuso una media sonrisa.

- Regulus a veces es difícil de llevar por sus ideas, pero sé que en el fondo es un buen chico. Demasiado bueno, quizá.

Sadie asintió pensativamente. Era lo mismo que creía ella. Pero no quería seguir el tema en ese momento. Estaba algo enfadada con esa situación en general, tanto como lo estaba con su hermano, y no quería oír hablar de ninguno de ellos. Se volvió hacia Grace, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

- - Oye, ¿Tú qué tal estás?

Bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó la rubia confundida-.

Sadie se rió quedamente, aún frotándose el pie.

- Antes de Navidades montaste un drama con el tema, ¿y ya no te acuerdas? –Grace bufó en voz baja, acordándose de su actitud, y no contestó. Sadie no se dio por vencida. Les había visto hablar, y quería enterarse qué pasaba. Y si la chica no la miraba, tendría que enterarse por el método tradicional-. Os he visto hablando ahora. ¿En qué ha quedado la cosa?

- Vamos a enterrar definitivamente el hacha de guerra. Al parecer ninguno tuvo la culpa del todo, así que mejor empezar de cero. Nos hemos hecho amigos –la dijo con una sonrisa que no acababa de llegar a sus ojos-.

- ¿Así que vais a olvidarlo todo... como si no hubiera pasado? –preguntó Sadie con incredulidad. La verdad, sería fantástico que fuera cierto, y así podrían trabajar sin miedo a que estallara una guerra, pero no las tenía a todas consigo-.

- Eso es agua pasada –aclaró Grace con obviedad-.

Miró al frente, algo pensativa y bastante más seria. Sadie la observó, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Insistió:

- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, no la estaba impulsando a que lo hiciera. Es que el concepto que tenía de ella, no encajaba con su actitud. Ahí ocurría algo raro. Por su expresión antes de las vacaciones y en ese mismo momento, parecía como si aún sintiera algo por Sirius. Pero también parecía sincera en ese momento.

- ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él, verdad?

Grace se volvió de golpe, y frunció el ceño molesta.

- ¿Quieres dejar de espiar mi mente?

Sadie no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, como Grace no la había visto nunca.

- En realidad no tenía que hacerlo para darme cuenta de lo que hay aquí. Solo he visto como le mirabas hace un momento.

Grace aún no confiaba del todo en ella, por lo que después de lanzarla una mirada venenosa, miró hacia otro lado. Después suspiró, pues tampoco podía negar aquello a alguien como Sadie.

- Ahora ya da igual. Han pasado dos años, y ahora está con Kate. En realidad ella siempre lo mereció más que yo...

Había un cierto toque de amargura en su voz que consiguió que Sadie ablandara su gesto. Durante varios minutos estuvieron calladas. Grace parecía buscar puntas abiertas en su pelo, mientras sujetaba un mechón frente a su cara. Sadie aún se frotaba el pie, y la escrutaba el rostro, analizándola.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo la alemana tras un rato-. Me equivoqué contigo –Grace la miró con sorpresa. ¿Estaba aceptando que se había equivocado? ¿Sadie? Aquello era más extraño que el que lo hiciera ella-. Con eso de que eres una niña pija insoportable... –frunció el ceño un momento, y medio sonrió-. Bueno, eso lo sigues siendo en realidad. Pero sí pensé que eras de las que dejarías tirada a cualquiera con tal de recibir atención. Me acabas de demostrar que eso no es cierto. Vas a ignorarlo todo con tal de no hacer daño a Kate...

Parecía impresionada, como si no la creyera capaz de semejante sacrificio. Grace no sabía si enfadarse o darla las gracias. Se encogió de hombros.

- No lo hago por ser buena. Es que ya la lié muchísimo, diciendo cosas que no debía a quien no se lo merecía. Y conozco a Kate. Llevaba un montón de tiempo deseando una oportunidad con Sirius, y creo que ha demostrado de sobra que se merece todo su cariño. Yo ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él cuando salí con él, y no me importó. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si también lo pasara por alto ahora?

La alemana asintió, estando de acuerdo. No sería justo, y la alegraba que la chica se diera cuenta ella sola, sin necesidad de convencerla. Al menos había alguien que había demostrado ser más consecuente de lo que parecía, y no al revés. Una preocupación menos.

OO—OO

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, James, que estaba sentado a su lado jugando con uno de sus mechones, la tendió a Nela, su lechuza. Lily le sonrió ampliamente, y ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza, que la picó un dedo ululando.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando vio al pájaro perderse en el oscuro cielo. Esperaba que los exámenes de su madre hubieran mostrado una mejoría. James pasó sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándola estrechamente, y consiguiendo que ella se recostara sobre él.

- - Eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿lo sabías? –le susurró ella cuando sintió su respiración cerca de su oreja-.

Está bien saberlo –contestó James con una pequeña risa-. Al menos así se que para que se te quiten ideas absurdas de la cabeza, solo tengo que estar yo presente.

Lily se rió en voz baja, y le golpeó suavemente en el brazo, regañándolo por vanidoso. Sin embargo, se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, poniendo los suyos encima de los de su novio, cuya cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

- ¿Habéis planeado algo, verdad?

- ¿Hum?

James se sentía inmensamente relajado en ese momento, sintiendo las caricias de Lily en sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba completamente apoyada en su hombro, y sus ojos cerrados. Debido a la postura, sus gafas quedaban unos centímetros suspendidas en el aire, lo que le daba un aspecto muy tierno en opinión de Lily.

- Esa broma que dijiste antes. Sé que lo dijiste para disimular, pero lo vais a hacer, ¿verdad?

James sonrió levemente, haciéndose de rogar. En realidad no quería admitir nada. Estaban teniendo un momento muy romántico y relajante, y no quería discutir con ella. Sin embargo, Lily le pegó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte, y supo que lo mejor era hablar.

- Solo es para que Kate no sospeche –Lily enarcó una ceja, y él se rió-. ¡Vamos! Tú tampoco quieres que ella se entere de nada, ¿no? Imagínate lo que haría. Y a Grace la pillaría en medio.

Era un juego arriesgado de su parte ponerla de excusa a su mejor amiga, pero esa vez funcionó. Evidentemente le extrañó, pero él no sabía, y Lily sí, lo que Grace estaba volviendo a sentir. Lo último que necesitaba su amiga era que Kate se enterara de todo justo en ese momento. En realidad no era bueno para ninguna. Grace se sentiría más confundida y culpable, y las inseguridades de Kate se dispararían, pensando que debía competir con su amiga, que era la que siempre la había hecho sentir algo inferior.

Suspiró con fuerza, y se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho, observando a lo lejos como el campo de quidditch era bañado por la oscuridad.

- No os paséis mucho, por favor –suplicó-.

James se rió en voz baja.

- Seremos buenos –la susurró al oído, un segundo antes de besarla el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándola un escalofrío-.

- Hummm....

Era muy agradable. Un delicioso cosquilleo que se trasladaba a su cuello, y después a su clavícula, junto con los labios de James. Lily se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, facilitándole el camino. Con los dientes atrapó su labio inferior, ahogando un suave gemido que luchaba por salir de su boca. La boca de James comenzó a subir de nuevo, marcando de besos su traquea y su barbilla.

Lily se giró sobre sí misma, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él, y quedando ambos frente a frente. Sintió el dedo índice de James delinear sus labios, antes de ser seguido por sus labios. Ella abrió la boca, gustosa de recibir su beso, volviendo a gemir. De repente la parte de atrás de su cuello le dio mucho calor, la apetecía levantarse el pelo para que el aire la quitara el sofoco.

Con un rápido movimiento, James llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su novia, despeinándola, y provocando que una corriente de aire la diera en la nuca. Ella se lo agradeció, pasando los brazos por su cuello, y estrechando su abrazo. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la lengua de James mojar sus labios, e invadir su boca. La suya salió a recibirle, y no supo cómo aquello la llevó a una inconsciencia de pasión y placer que se la hizo demasiado ajeno a ella...

- Lamentaría interrumpir sino fuera porque si vosotros no venís, aquí nadie abre la boca –dijo una voz desde lejos-.

De pronto recuperó la completa consciencia de sí misma, y se encontró a sí misma sentada encima de James que estaba recostado en el sofá, cuan largo era. Sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas por el calor, y su vergüenza aumentó al ver que tenía en su manos apretada la camisa de James, que estaba medio desabrochada, y que en su posición apenas se cubría, pues su falda del colegio solo la tapaba medio muslo, y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

Escuchó a James intentando recuperar la respiración, y de pronto se dio cuenta de todo. Peter y Gisele estaban en la puerta de la sala común, ella muy divertida, y él muy incómodo. Y ella... ella estaba sentada encima de algo muy duro.

Dio un bote en el sofá al percatarse de eso, y James se sentó de un golpe, cogiendo un cojín para ponerlo sobre su regazo, mientras asesinaba a Peter con la mirada. El pequeño muchacho se encogió de hombros torpemente ante la mirada de su amigo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No pensó que se los iban a encontrar en esa posición. De haberlo sabido, habría convencido a Gis de esperar un rato. Y estaba convencido de que James lo habría agradecido muchísimo más.

OO—OO

Esa noche, en el banquete, los chicos hablaban en susurros sobre las buenas nuevas. Remus estaba sentado entre Peter y James, con una amplia sonrisa que no se le quitaba desde hacía varios días.

- Pero, ¿no vamos a suspender nuestras excursiones nocturnas, no? –preguntó Sirius algo preocupado-.

- Ehh...

- No –contestó James antes de que a Remus se le ocurriera alguna tontería-. No tiene sentido. ¿Ahora que podemos disfrutar más porque tú sigues siendo tú?

- No, no –insistió Peter-.

Remus suspiró, y miró de reojo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- Dumbledore me ha dado tanto... Primero me dejó entrar en Hogwarts, y resulta que yo le respondo empujando a tres compañeros a hacer algo ilegal...

- Tranquilo Remus, ellos ya iban por el mal camino desde el primer día –le susurró Grace, que estaba sentada delante de él-.

Remus la sonrió, pero prosiguió.

- Y segundo, me da una poción que es como una salvación... Y ya estamos pensando en desobedecerle y escaparnos por ahí...

- ¡Ahora ya no hay peligro de que muerdas a alguien! –exclamó James más alto de lo que pretendía-.

Lily le dio un codazo al ver que las chicas de su lado se habían girado curiosas ante las palabras de su novio.

- James, si intentas librarte del trabajo, seré yo quien te muerda –le regañó, fingiendo hablar de otro tema-.

Las chicas no sintieron más curiosidad, y Remus suspiró tranquilo. La agradeció a Lily moviendo los labios, y ella le guiñó un ojo.

- A lo que íbamos, que no hacemos nada malo. Solo jugar –insistió Sirius haciendo un puchero exagerado, que hizo reír a Kate, que estaba a su lado-.

El pobre Remus ya no supo cómo lidiar con sus tres amigos, que le miraban como si estuviese a punto de romperles el corazón. Sonrió derrotado, e hizo un gesto con los hombros que era muy claro: "habéis ganado". Un pequeño remordimiento había dentor de él, pero en cuanto Peter y James saltaron sobre él haciendo el ganso, ese sentimiento desapareció. Por unos amigos como ellos, todo merecía la pena.

- Ya verás este mes. Te vamos a compensar con creces no haber podido estar contigo para estrenarlo –se apresuró a prometer James, comenzando a crear un plan en su mente-.

- Sí, ya verás la que liamos –añadió Sirius-. Por cierto, ¿vendrá la lobita?

A duras penas esquivó un trozo de pan que Remus le lanzó a la cabeza. En vez de eso, le dio a Gisele.

- Lo siento Gis.

- No te preocupes –dijo ella sonriendo. Estaba feliz por Remus, pero su alegría sobretodo se debía a otra cosa-. Y lo de la niña también es una gran noticia. Ella que es más empollona que yo, lo agradecerá. A mi Dumbledore me regala eso y le tiro por la torre de Astronomía.

- Es una gran oportunidad para ella –refutó Lily mientras Grace, Kate y los chicos se reían-. Sin los EXTASIS no tendría muchas probabilidades de encontrar un buen trabajo en el futuro. La está ampliando sus posibilidades.

- Ella está como loca –aseguró Remus. Aunque no hacía falta. Ya lo habían visto por sí mismos esa tarde-. Eso sí, como no puede ir a clase, necesitará ayuda. Yo ya la dejé los apuntes de Historia de la Magia para que vaya estudiando.

- Yo mañana la llevaré los de Encantamientos y Pociones –se apresuró a ofrecerse Lily-. Y estudiaré con ella el tiempo que haga falta. ¿Qué más asignaturas tenía?

- Transformaciones... –recordó Remus-.

- Ese es mi tema –interrumpió James con aire de suficiencia-. No podría tener mejor profesor que yo.

- Claro, Prongs, McGonagall a tu lado es una novata –le tomó Sirius el pelo-.

- ¿Y tú qué harías? –preguntó James con sorna-.

- Moony, ¿qué más tiene la enana? Yo valgo para todo.

- Creo que también tenía Runas Antiguas.

- Ehhh...

- Padfood, tú no sabes descifrar ni una runa –le dijo Peter divertido-.

- En realidad yo había pensado en Grace –dijo Remus tímidamente-.

La aludida levantó la vista del plato y le miró sin creérselo. ¿La consideraba la adecuada? ¿Aquel era el Remus que la conocía? Vale que la asignatura de Runas se la daba bastante bien por naturaleza, pero ella era una inconstante en los estudios.

- La verdad, Remus...

- Yo creo que es una gran idea –intervino Lily mandándola una mirada venenosa a su amiga. No se podía negar a ayudar a Rachel-.

- Yo la dejaré mis apuntes encantada –se apresuró a explicar la rubia-. Pero no sé si sería una buena profesora.

- Claro que sí –la dijo Kate con una sonrisa-. Hasta te vendría bien, porque así te obligas a estudiar tú. Con Rachel es muy fácil, no pone tanto de los nervios como Lily.

- ¡Eh!

Grace sonrió. Si no era lo mismo que estudiar con Lily, no sería tan malo. Su mejor amiga tenía la molesta costumbre de realizarla horarios de estudios y asegurarse que los cumpliera. Y ella no quería, era más un alma libre, que necesita tomar el aire fresco del quidditch, y no el viciado de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Sirius poniendo otro puchero-.

- Tú no sirves para nada –rió James, tirándole un trozo de pan-.

Sirius levantó su copa, y le tiró el poco líquido que había a su amigo, que estaba sentado frente a él. Para su mala suerte le cayó a Lily, que levantó su varita amenazante. Sirius se apresuró a escudarse detrás de Kate.

- Vamos pelirroja, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Baja la varita, muyyyyy despacio...

James, que se estaba riendo, la puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y la susurró algo que hizo que Lily sonriera macabramente, y bajara la varita. Sirius se removió en su asiento, algo asustado. El mal carácter de la pelirroja, unido a los locos planes de su mejor amigo, no podía augurar nada bueno.

- Sirius –le llamó Remus-. Rachel necesitaría ayuda en Astronomía, si es que te interesa.

El joven Black sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Esa es mía! Al final la tonta tradición de los locos de mi familia servirá de alg...

De repente su voz se convirtió en un croar extraño, que le hizo enmudecer. Kate le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y al lado de ella, Grace miró sonriente a Lily, que en ese momento guardaba su varita, dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa a James.

Sirius también se percató, y fue a echarle las culpas a su mejor amigo, pero solo podía croar.

- Disfrútalo, te durará un cuarto de hora –dijo Lily cogiendo la fuente de patatas guisadas con tranquilidad-.

El joven Black tuvo que limitarse a mandarla una mirada envenenada. Sus amigos aprovecharon que no podía hablar para gastarle algunas bromas. El muchacho se limitó a fruncir el ceño y jurar venganza para sus adentros. Diez minutos después, se oyó un grito al otro lado del comedor, y todos se giraron alarmados, menos James, Peter y Sirius que se sonrieron.

Hubo más gritos que acompañaron al primero, siempre en la mesa de Slytherin, y varias niñas se levantaron agitando sus túnicas, como queriendo apartar algo de ellas. De repente lo vieron. De la comida de la mesa de las serpientes, estaban saltando multitud de ranas, que pasaban de un plato a otro, y se colocaban por algunas túnicas de los estudiantes, o se enredaban en el pelo de las chicas.

Los tres culpables luchaban por aguantar la risa, cosa que no hacían ni Grace ni Gisele, ni varios estudiantes de las tres casas. Remus se inclinó hacia James.

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros, no? –le preguntó solo por confirmar su sospecha. Aquello tenía su firma-.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? –preguntó el chico de gafas haciéndose el ofendido-. ¿De dónde crees que he sacado la idea de hacer croar a Sirius?

- Yo inspiré la idea –se apresuró a aclarar Peter-. Cuando me comía las ranas de chocolate en el tren, comenté lo mucho que me gustaría verlas embarradas en la cara de Mulciber.

- Sí, pero luego no te pareció tan buena idea –refutó James con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Ranas, James? Es muy desagradable... –le susurró Lily arrugando la nariz, mientras observaba el espectáculo-.

Lo cierto es que aquello era lo más suave que podría venir de ese grupo, por lo que tampoco estaba muy molesta. Además, ya estaba sobre aviso. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir mostrando un poco de seriedad a James, o él se pondría imposible. Su novio la sonrió encantadoramente.

- Son reptiles, Lils. Entre ellos se llevan bien –dijo como excusa-.

En ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. El profesor Slughorn y el profesor Flitwick ya se estaban encargado del asunto, y se veía al director en la mesa de los profesores, bebiendo de una copa, mientras negaba por la cabeza. Pero Peter pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa escapar de sus labios mientras se inclinaba para hablar con Hagrid.

- Espero que ustedes no tengan nada que ver al respecto –dijo McGonagall con voz lúgubre, mirando especialmente a James y Sirius-.

James sonrió con inocencia, acercándose más a Lily, como queriendo decir que ella no se lo habría permitido. El joven Black, al dirigirse a él la mirada interrogante de la profesora, abrió la boca para explicarse, pero de ella solo salió un croar.

Sus compañeros, que pensaron que era una broma asociada a lo ocurrido, se echaron a reir por toda la mesa Gryffindor, incluida la misma Lily que no pudo controlarse.

OO—OO

A la mañana siguiente, San Mungo despertó con el único sonido del torrente de lluvia que caía en el exterior. En la sección por la que Elizabeth Duncker paseaba, apenas había dos enfermeras y cinco enfermos deambulando. La mayoría aún dormía, pese a que el reloj ya marcaban más de las once de la mañana. En lugares donde se curan quemaduras graves, era muy normal utilizar pociones del sueño.

También, afortunadamente, varias personas habían sido dadas de alta en los últimos días. Del ataque de Charing Cross, solo se encontraban en el hospital media docena de pacientes. El que ella buscaba, aún debía estar otra semana ingresado, lo que le tenía de muy mal humor. Sin embargo, el semblante de Adam se iluminó en cuanto vio a su amiga de la infancia atravesar la puerta.

- ¡Eli! –exclamó alzando los brazos, y removiéndose incómodo en la cama, ante la imposibilidad de levantarse a saludarla-. ¡Qué sorpresa!

La mujer sonrió levemente. Si mostraba tanta alegría, es porque estaba muy bien, pero aún tenía muy mal aspecto. Apenas había hecho una visita rápida al hospital cuando se enteró de que había sido ingresado, y él estaba inconsciente entonces, y presentaba muchísimo peor aspecto que en ese momento.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, amigo? –le preguntó acercándose a la cama, con cuidado de no tocar nada-. Te habría traído flores, pero no sabía cuáles son tus preferidas.

Adam se removió incómodo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ante esa broma tan típica de Jack, su antiguo y difunto mejor amigo. Eli aún conservaba costumbres de aquella época, y quizá porque no estuvo presente cuando todo fue desmoronándose, a ella se la hacía más fácil rememorarlo.

- Lo siento. No ha tenido gracia –dijo ella cuando vio su incomodidad-.

- Sí que la ha tenido –respondió Adam forzando una sonrisa-. Es que estoy incómodo y molesto por tener que quedarme aquí más tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo te dan el alta? –le preguntó-.

- La semana que viene, dicen ellos –murmuró entre dientes-. Odio estar aquí...

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Cabezonería masculina, lo llamaba ella. Su marido era igual en cuanto a las estancias en el hospital, ¡y no digamos su cuñado, que pasaba la mitad del tiempo ingresado!

- Ya verás como estás fuera antes de darte cuenta.

Adam bufó, pero decidió no pagar con ella su frustración. Ya lo hacía con su hermano, quien no podía tardar mucho en llegar con su madre. Elizabeth no tenía mucho tiempo. Su traslador salía en menos de una hora, y debía estar en el lugar que había pactado con Dumbledore para ello. El anciano iba a ayudarla a reunirse con su marido por unas horas, pues era consciente de que aún la vigilaban. Sin embargo, no podía irse sin agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y sus hijos, más de lo que había parecido en primer momento.

- Creo que nunca podré darte suficientemente las gracias –le dijo con seriedad, mirándole con un profundo agradecimiento-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre sin considerar importante nada de lo que había hecho-. ¿No será por lo de dejaros el piso, no? Ya vale con agradecerme eso. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.

Elizabeth ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Hiciste más que eso. El ataque del otro día fue en Charing Cross, y al parecer barrieron todo el Caldero Chorreante. Si no llegas a ofrecernos tu casa, mis hijos y yo habríamos estado allí. Probablemente nos has salvado la vida.

Era tal el agradecimiento escrito en sus ojos, que Adam se volvió a remover incómodo. No se había planteado aquello, pero podía ser cierto, y la idea no era halagadora, sino más bien escalofriante.

- Me alegro de haber servido, entonces...

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, provocado por dos personas que, aunque habían sido grandes amigos en el pasado, apenas se conocían en el presente. ¿De qué hablar en un hospital, dos personas que llevaban tantos años sin verse? Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió, y Charlus y Elladora Potter entraron por ella, como cada mañana.

Elizabeth encontró en ese momento, la excusa para marcharse.

- Bueno, querrás estar con tu familia. Y yo debo irme enseguida. Me vuelvo a casa de nuevo.

- ¿Volverás a Inglaterra? –preguntó Adam con interés-.

Su hermano y su madre escuchaban con interés, sin atreverse a intervenir. Ambos sabían quién era esa mujer: una amiga de la infancia de Adam, que actualmente era la esposa de Bernard Duncker. Aunque ninguno sabía nada de la inocencia del alemán, supusieron pronto, que si Adam había recuperado su amistad con ella, era porque no compartía los mismos prejuicios que su marido.

- Seguramente vuelva pronto –asintió Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ya sabes que hay pequeños "negocios" que me vinculan con este lugar. Además, en estas vacaciones no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Dorcas, y me gustaría poder volver a verla.

- Supongo que vendrás a recoger a tus hijos para las vacaciones de Pascua –aventuró Adam pensativamente-.

- Sí, seguramente. Nos veremos entonces, ¿no?

- Si me han soltado para entonces... –refunfuñó ganándose una mirada furibunda de su madre, y que su hermano mayor debiera esconder una pequeña sonrisa divertida-.

- Te enviaré una lechuza –contestó la rubia mujer negando con la cabeza, con una leve risa envolviéndola-.

Dudó un par de veces, pero después se aventuró a darle un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa. Después se despidió amablemente de los Potter, y salió de la vida de su antiguo amigo, sin saber exactamente cuando volverían a verse. Si lo hacían.

OO—OO

En Hogwarts, el torrente de lluvia que caía en Londres, era aún mayor si era posible. Tuvieron que suspender las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pues el bosque estaba intransitable; y tampoco pudieron cursar herbología, pues se habían inundado los invernaderos.

Por ello, Remus, Peter y algún otro compañero más estaban en el Comedor antes de que los demás acabaran las clases. Kate había aprovechado que el resto de las chicas aún no habían terminado, y había subido a visitar a Rachel, para seguir estudiando juntas Historia de la Magia. James y Sirius, por el contrario, habían tenido el dudoso placer de adelantar su cita con McGonagall, para que la profesora requisara la escoba del capitán, y les impusiera los castigos que debían seguir.

La ausencia de los dos más habladores del grupo se notaba, pues Remus disfrutaba de un cómodo silencio mientras hacía algunos esquemas para su novia, y Peter le observaba aburrido, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Te apetece subir a la tarde a la habitación de Rachel a estudiar, Peter? –preguntó Remus sin levantar la vista del pergamino-.

El muchacho le miró enarcando una ceja, y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿En qué iba a ayudar yo? No se me da bien nada...

- Vamos, Gus, no digas eso –le contestó su amigo dejando la pluma encima de la mesa-. Encantamientos se te dan bastante bien.

Peter bufó en voz baja. en esa materia se defendía medianamente bien, pero Rachel ya tenía a Lily para ayudarla con ella, que era la experta. De hecho, a Lily se la daba bien casi todo. Suspiró, pensando para sí mismo lo increíblemente negativo que se sentía esos días.

- ¿Sabes Moony?...

- ¡Esto es una mierda! –gritó la voz de James, que en ese momento entraba en el Gran Comedor por delante de Sirius-.

A Remus se le olvidó la conversación que tenía con su pequeño amigo en cuanto vio la cara de indignación que traían ambos. Aunque el capitán de quidditch parecía ligeramente más enfadado que su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión con McGonagall? –preguntó volviendo a coger la pluma. Había un brillo algo divertido en sus ojos-.

- Ha encadenado mi escoba a la pared –les comunicó James con un gesto de dolor-.

- Ya sabías que te la iban a requisar –le recordó Peter-.

James le lanzó una mirada venenosa, y se sentó a su lado, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- Y encima, me toca ayudar a Filch durante dos semanas, ¡sin varita! –murmuró con desánimo-.

- ¡Ja, ja! –exclamó Sirius con aire triunfador. Los otros tres le miraron interrogantes por su repentino buen humor. Él sonrió encantado-. ¡Te gano, Prongs! ¡McGonagall me quiere más a mi! Yo tengo que ayudar a Hagrid estas dos semanas. Él tiene mejor humor que el amargado de Filch.

Su amigo le miró de mal humor, pero al segundo siguiente, una malvada sonrisa decoró su rostro.

- Veremos si sigues tan contento cuando Hagrid te haga dar de comer a uno de sus bichejos.

Sirius no pareció tan contento al percatarse de eso. Peter le rió la broma a James, y Sirius, enfuruñado, le dio una colleja, sentándose a su otro lado.

- Cállate Wormtail. Tu amor por James te hace ver chistes donde no les hay.

Remus y James se rieron, pero no de Peter, sino por el enfado de Sirius. Peter, malinterpretando la situación, se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza a su plato, y no volvió a hablar. Los dos muchachos siguieron quejándose entre dientes, mientras la gente iba entrando al comedor, a medida que acababan sus clases. Remus escribió el punto y final, y guardó los pergaminos y la tinta en su mochila, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.

- Se os está olvidando algo –dijo-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó James con una ceja enarcada-.

- Hagrid se va muy fácilmente de la lengua.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Moony. Si te ha costado siete años darte cuenta de eso, tal vez no seas tan listo como presumes –murmuró Sirius aún algo mosqueado-.

Remus sonrió, y le hizo un gesto a James, quien le dio una pequeña colleja a Sirius por encima de Peter. Remus se rió, y se inclinó para hablarles en voz baja, a lo que James, y un Sirius algo ofendido que se sobaba la nuca, se inclinaron también.

- Lo que no sabíamos es que también pertenece a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden...? –preguntó James algo más alto, pero sin acabar la frase, dejándolo implícito-.

Al oír eso, Peter, que había estado ensimismado, se inclinó también, para ver de qué hablaban sus compañeros que tanto tenía que ver con esa organización.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Sirius inseguro, mirando a la mesa de los profesores, donde Hagrid se estaba sentando en ese momento, tirando por el camino la mitad de la vajilla-. Porque a no ser que coja por la espalda a alguno y le lance al otro lado de la calle antes de que le hechice...

- Sí, estoy seguro –respondió Remus haciendo un ademán impaciente-. El otro día, cuando me fue a buscar al tren, se le escaparon unas cuantas cosas.

- Y más que se le podrían escapar –dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa-. Cosas como las que mi tío aún no me cuenta...

Remus asintió con la cabeza con la misma sonrisa que James, y miró a Sirius significativamente.

- Por una vez podrías usar tu habilidad para sacar de quicio a la gente para algo bueno, Padfood.

El aludido sonrió, como si le hubiera halagado.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Sé sutil –se apresuró a añadir Remus-. Hagrid no es idiota.

Sirius le miró significativamente, aguantándose la risa, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

- No la líes, Pad. Intenta sonsacárselo poco a poco.

No siguió más con el tema, pues Lily y Grace ya estaban caminando hacia ellos, aún cargando sus mochilas, y con aspecto de cansadas. La rubia tenía un gesto de abatimiento bastante parecido al de Sirius y James.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –se interesó su amigo cuando ella se dejó caer a su lado-.

- Me han jodido. Odio a esa profesora... ¡Nos ha hecho un exámen sorpresa el primer día! No creo haberlo aprobado...

Lily también parecía algo nerviosa, pues no vio a James, que fue a saludarla y se quedó, para gracia de Sirius, con los labios fruncidos esperando un beso, y empezó a buscar un término como loca en su libro de runas.

- Creo que he confundido el verbo con el pronombre. ¡Qué desastre! Si lo llego a saber, hubiera repasado anoche. Desde el fin de semana no he podido estudiar nada...

- Cállate Lily –murmuró Grace entre dientes-.

Era aún más tediosa la situación con ella, pues Lily se quejaba de pequeñeces, mientras que ella no había tocado un solo libro en todas las Navidades. Tenía que confiar en su natural capacidad para descifrar runas si quería aprobar ese examen, y no las tenía todas consigo.

OO—OO

Días después, Adam Potter aún seguía ingresado en San Mungo. Le quedaban tres días de cárcel, como él denominaba su estancia en el hospital. Ese día, su cuñada había pasado la mañana haciéndole compañía, pero hacía pocos minutos que la había convencido para que se fuera a comer. Lo cierto es que prefería ser desagradable con su hermano que con ella, lo cual habían averiguado, y aprovechaban para que no diera demasiado la lata. Ahora Dorea era la que iba la mayoría de los días a visitarle.

Solo, como se encontraba en ese momento, el tiempo pasaba más despacio. Le sorprendió oír un golpe en la puerta, símbolo de que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. ¿Quién podía ser? Los sanadores nunca llamaban, y su familia tampoco. Algo estúpidamente, pues al fin y al cabo si fuera un atacante, no avisará de su llegada, cogió su varita de la mesita, y apuntó con ella a la puerta, que en ese momento se abría.

La barbuda cara de Tomás Mendes asomó por la puerta, y una débil sonrisa le saludó. Viéndole apuntarle con la varita, negó con la cabeza, y entró en la habitación, dando paso a Andrea Divon antes de cerrar la puerta. Adam bajó la varita al reconocerlos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Potter? –preguntó la mujer observando las vendas que cubrían los brazos y la espalda del desmemorizador-.

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar, mientras analizaba a la mujer. Había sabido de la muerte de Ethan, y se preguntaba cómo llevaría el asunto su hermana mayor, quien siempre había sido muy sobre protectora.

- Mejor –contestó finalmente-. ¿Y tú qué tal, Divon?

Andrea recibió la pregunta como si la hubieran escupido a la cara. Era evidente, no estaba bien. Detrás de ella, Tomás le hizo un gesto a Adam para que cambiara de tema, y dejarán atrás la muerte del más joven.

Él lo captó, y cerró la boca, dispuesto a no preguntar más. Sin embargo, la mujer también le vio y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No, Tomás. En el fondo he venido aquí para hablar con vosotros de ello.

- Y yo que pensé que venía a preocuparse por mi salud... –murmuró el hospitalizado entre dientes, ganándose una mala mirada de ella, con quien nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha-.

La mujer siguió como si él no hubiera intervenido.

- Hemos hablado con Dumbledore, Potter. Sobre las cajas elementales. Él está convencido de que la bola de fuego que asoló el Callejón Diagon, es una prueba clara de que Voldemort ha conseguido la caja del fuego. Y dado como se encontraba el lugar donde encontramos el cadáver de mi hermano, no nos caben muchas dudas.

- Ahora tiene en su poder una de las cuatro –añadió Tomás-. Y eso puede ayudarle a localizar las demás. Estamos más expuestos que nunca.

Adam les escuchó atento, paseando su mirada de una a otro. Por fin tenía más detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido. Así que verdaderamente Voldemort había conseguido tener acceso a la caja de Ethan. Era una posibilidad que se planteó tras saber su muerte, pero esperaba que le hubieran matado al no querer revelar el paradero.

- ¿Creéis que le torturaron para que confesase? Pero, de toda formas, ¿cómo podían saber que la tenía él?

Andrea se encogió ante la idea de su hermano pequeño siendo torturado, pero fue práctica y recompuso su expresión rápidamente.

- La teoría que trabaja Dumbledore es que ya sabían de antemano donde estaban tanto Ethan como la caja –explicó Tomás-. Todo indica que le asesinaron en ese mismo lugar, y allí era donde la tenía escondida...

- Pero no sabemos cómo han podido averiguarlo. Aparte de nosotros, solo Dumbledore sabía quienes custodiamos las cajas. Y, sinceramente, creo que lo mejor será que ninguno sepa donde la tienen los demás, dadas las circunstancias.

Tomas y Adam se miraron un segundo. Ambos sabían donde la guardaba el otro. En el caso de Tomás ninguno estaba especialmente preocupado, pues aunque averiguaran que la tenía escondida en Gringotts, era casi imposible acceder a una bóveda de alta seguridad. Y Adam pensaba sacar la caja de Hogwarts, y de cerca de James, en cuanto pusiera un pie en la calle.

- De todas formas, creo que si alguno averigua algún encantamiento protector más, sería de gran ayuda que se lo dijera al resto. Ahora los tres corremos el mismo peligro, y unidos somos más fuertes.

Andrea y Adam asintieron seriamente ante las palabras del más viejo del grupo. Todos estaban apesadumbrados. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Una hora después, Tomás y Andrea abandonaron la habitación del hombre en absoluto silencio. Ambos caminaron a paso lento por los pasillos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Tomás se giró hacia su compañera, quien, últimamente, parecía más pequeña y cansada que nunca.

- Yo me voy a casa, tengo la tarde libre. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al Ministerio, Andrea?

- No, gracias Tomás –respondió la mujer sonriendo levemente-. Creo que voy a pasarme por la habitación de Frank, para saber cómo va. Hace varios días que no veo a Alice, y no he podido preguntarla.

Con un gesto vago, ambos cooperantes de la Orden del Fénix se despidieron. El señor Mendes se dirigió presuroso hacia la salida, y Andrea, cuando le vio desaparecer por la puerta, se giró hacia el panel que explicaba cada planta del hospital, y comenzó a buscar la que supuestamente debía hospedar a su compañero.

"Daños provocados por hechizos. Cuarta planta".

Sí. Allí debía ser. Bode la había comentado que le habían ingresado en una habitación privada, la sexta de la izquierda. ¿Seguiría allí? Con cautela, caminó hacia el lugar indicado, y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, la primera sensación que la dio fue que se había equivocado.

Al otro lado, un anciano hombre de rostro amable la miraba interrogante. Detrás de él, la que parecía ser su esposa, una mujer de aspecto severo, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese preparada para lanzarla una maldición ante el más mínimo gesto.

- Disculpen. Creo que me he...

- ¡Andy!

La voz de Alice la llegó desde dentro de la habitación, y la muchacha se abrió paso entre los dos ancianos para darla un abrazo. Aún notaba en su espalda la mirada de ambos, que debían ser los padres de Frank, pero ella se dedicó a observar a Alice, quien estaba tan delgada y ojerosa que no parecía ella. Sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba su redonda cara. Una mucho más sincera que la última que había visto.

- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó, queriendo saber si su mejoría de humor tenía que ver con Frank-. Vine a ver a Potter, y se me ocurrió pasar. No sé si...

- Sí, sí, puedes pasar. Frank despertó ayer.

A la joven la brillaron los ojos al poder dar buenas nuevas de su marido, y Andrea sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano.

- Alice, ¿por qué no pasáis dentro? –propuso el anciano con un amable ademán-. Aggui y yo iremos a tomar algo a la cafetería.

La aurora se mostró conforme, y el matrimonio se marchó para dejarlas espacio. La mujer aún se volvió una vez para observarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Son mis suegros –la susurró Alice al darse cuenta que su amiga la respondía la mirada indecisa-. La madre de Frank es un poco recta cuando no la conoces. Pero es una buena mujer, y quiere mucho a su hijo. Se ha llevado un gran susto con lo ocurrido, y está algo susceptible con las visitas de alguien de la Orden.

- Parecía capaz de echarme un maleficio.

Alice se rió en voz baja.

- Te habrías visto en problemas, entonces. Fue campeona de duelo cuando era joven. Temperamento de hierro y una gran fiera interna. Una mezcla peligrosa, dice mi suegro.

Dentro de la habitación, y recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, estaba Frank, saludándola con una temblorosa sonrisa. Quitando la palidez de su ted, y la venda que rodeaba su cabeza, estaba igual que siempre. Su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que había visto en Charing Cross, cuando le creyó muerto. Lo cierto es que entonces parecía un cadáver.

- ¿Cómo vas, muchacho?

- Por fin en el mundo de los conscientes –respondió el joven auror bromeando-.

- Nos has dado un buen susto –le contestó con una leve sonrisa. Miró a Alice, que inconscientemente iba acercándose a él, y su sonrisa aumentó-. La pobre Alice parecía un fantasma. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Frank sonrió más ampliamente, y con la punta de los dedos acarició el dorso de la mano de su esposa. Ella sonrió, algo azorada.

- Eso ya lo sabías, Frank. No necesitas que Andy te lo cuente.

- Sí. Me di cuenta que algo preocupada sí estabas, cuando desperté y te me echaste encima sin consideración.

Andrea comenzó a sentirse incómoda allí. La daba la sensación que sobraba. Ambos parecían haber olvidado su presencia allí, a juzgar por cómo se miraban. No hicieron nada indecoroso, sino que Alice alisó con tanta ternura las sábanas de la cama, siendo seguida por la mirada de su esposo, tan intensa, que el momento parecía más íntimo que sí se hubieran besado. Así miraba ella a Alec hacía diez años.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? –preguntó Frank a Andrea cuando la vio distraída-. Alice me ha dicho que hubo una batalla, y aquí solo a aparecido Moody ¿Están todos bien?

Andrea miró extrañada a Alice, que la hizo un ademán, indicándola que más tarde la explicaba.

- Sí, sí. Todos bien. –dijo con algo de inseguridad-.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el auror, mirándola suspicazmente-. Te has puesto pálida. ¿Seguro que no hay nada? ¿Benjy, Adam, Dorcas, Ethan...? ¿Todos bien?

La mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la mención de su hermano. Sin embargo, controló su expresión, pues debía haber un buen motivo para que Frank no supiera nada. Se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa, y se la dedicó al chico, que iba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

- Sí, todos bien –aseguró-. Y ahora que has nombrado a E-Ethan, me has recordado que había quedado en... Ya se me ha pasado la hora.

Se acercó a él torpemente, y se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Extendió el brazo, y le agarró la pierna en una caricia cariñosa.

- Me alegro que estés mejor. Espero que te den el alta pronto, y podamos tenerte entre nosotros. Tú cuídate.

- Te acompaño, Andy –se apresuró a ofrecerse Alice-.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación, y la más joven hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, ambas cambiaron el gesto.

- ¿Por qué no sabe nada de...?

- Ha perdido la memoria –la confesó la chica con los ojos brillantes-. No del todo, como ya has visto. Solo que no recuerda nada de ese día. Lo último que puede recordar, es que salió de su guardia del Ministerio, pero ya no sabe cómo llegó a casa.

- ¿Es por el golpe? –preguntó Andrea llevándose una mano a la frente, simbolizando la venda que el hombre llevaba alrededor de la cabeza-.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro la puerta cerrada.

- Estaba tan indefenso, se sentía tan inseguro... No he tenido corazón para contarle todo lo que ha pasado. Le he dicho que hubo un ataque, y que a él le dieron en la cabeza, pero que en general, a nadie le pasó gran cosa. Tampoco he sabido cómo contarle lo de Ethan. Los sanadores dicen que aún está muy sensible anímicamente, y Moody me ha aconsejado dejarlo para más adelante.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación.

- ¿Y creen que recuperará algún día la memoria?

- Los sanadores dicen que depende mucho de su subconsciente. Puede que recuerde todo con el paso de los días, que solo recuerde partes, o que no recuerde nunca –suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Si te soy sincera, no me preocupa mucho eso. Afortunadamente solo ha olvidado los hechos más recientes, y no eran dignos de ser recordados. En parte quisiera poder yo hacer lo mismo. Aún me despierto por las noches, y me parece oler la carne quemada de la gente. Esa gran bola de fuego...

Se estremeció, y Andrea con ella, al pensar en esa caja en las manos equivocadas. Y también recordó ese olor, y los gritos de dolor. En parte también ella querría perder la memoria: Para olvidar ese día, la imagen de su hermano muerto en el suelo, el vacío que sentía en el pecho cada vez que lo revivía...

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, ocho de enero, hacía seis días de la vuelta al curso en Hogwarts. Si la semana anterior un torrencial de lluvia había impedido las clases de determinadas asignaturas, la cosa no parecía mejor ese día.

A pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, el Comedor tenía las luces encendidas, pues el cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía de noche, y unas salvajes nubes sobrevolaban el castillo. Lo más probable era que a lo largo del día cayera una capa de nieve sobre el lugar.

Grace entró a desayunar algo tarde, cuando todos sus amigos estaban ya acabando.

- Menuda hay montada en el vestíbulo –les informó con un gesto exagerado con las manos-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso regalan escobas de carreras? –bromeó Sirius, echando un montón de miel a sus torrijas-.

Grace sonrió divertida.

- Aquí iba a estar yo, de ser así. –contestó con aire de suficiencia-.

- Y yo ya me habría enterado –añadió James con obviedad-.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Kate con curiosidad-.

- Los de la beca se van hoy –dijo Gis de pronto, sacando la cabeza de su tazón de cereales-.

Era la primera vez que hablaba esa mañana, y aún tenía los ojos rojos. Todos la miraron extrañados, y ella les devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿No os acordabais? Merlín, y luego la que no se entera de nada, soy yo...

De inmediato, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, todos se giraron para comprobar que, efectivamente, faltaban varios alumnos de cada casa, y alguno de los que estaba sentado parecía más pendiente de lo que ocurría en el vestíbulo, que en la mesa.

Lily fijó su atención en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y la recorrió de una punta a otra. Mark no estaba por ningún lado, y ninguno de sus amigos tampoco. Al darse cuenta, se levantó de golpe, haciendo que James, que estaba medio apoyado en ella, trastabillara.

- ¿Dónde vas? –la preguntó su novio-.

- A despedirme antes de que se vaya –fue su única respuesta-.

Comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia la entrada del castillo, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con un gran grupo de gente, que hablaba a voces, y se mezclaban unos con otros. Le costó encontrar a su rubio ex novio, pero por fin le encontró en medio de un gran grupo de gente. Estaba hablando con Roger, apretando fuerte los brazos de su amigo, que parecía más serio de lo habitual. Otros dos amigos parecían reírse de buena fe de la emoción del más bajito, pero Mark le decía algo seriamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y después le dio un fuerte abrazo. A su lado, como siempre, estaba Sam. Casi la dio lástima la triste expresión de sus ojos, viendo cómo le acariciaba con cuidado el hombro. Tenía que reconocer que, pese a todo, esa chica era fiel a Mark.

Tan rodeado estaba, que Lily no se sintió cómoda metiéndose en medio. Si podía acercarse a él más tarde, lo haría, pero no quería interrumpir ese momento. No obstante, fue él quien la vio a ella. Cuando giró la cabeza para prestar atención a algo que le decía Sam, captó un tono rojizo en el aire, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lily se sintió muy culpable al ver cómo se iluminaba su cara, y la sonreía soñadoramente. Era evidente que aún sentía algo por ella, y la pelirroja pocas veces se sintió tan culpable al darse cuenta que para ella ya no significaba nada en absoluto.

- Lily...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mark ya estaba delante suyo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella atinó a sonreírle amistosamente, e ignorando la mirada afilada de Sam, se centró en él.

- No sabía que era hoy cuando te marchabas. Habría venido antes.

Quería que le quedara claro. No podía corresponder sus sentimientos por nada del mundo, pero sí le tenía mucho cariño, y seguramente se lo tendría toda la vida. Él pareció más contento con su declaración, como si con eso se conformase.

- En veinte minutos sale el traslador. Sprout me acompañará a Beauxbatons, para que no tenga que ir solo, y a la noche nos presentarán, a mi y a los otros nuevos.

- Cuidado con las chicas francesas –le dijo en broma-. Dicen que son muy lanzadas.

- Sinceramente, dudo que yo tenga problemas con eso –la respondió él sonriendo-.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Ese chico no era consciente de sí mismo. Tanta timidez e inseguridad no le dejaban ver lo especial que era. Claro que, le recordó una vocecita en su interior, ella también se había encargado de provocarle más inseguridad dejándole por otro. Carraspeó, intentando acallar esa molesta voz, y sonrió sinceramente.

- Te vamos a echar de menos por aquí, Mark.

Él asintió algo inseguro.

- Eso dicen ellos...

Señaló vagamente a sus amigos, que parecían pendientes de su conversación, pese a que intentaban hacer ver que hablaban entre ellos.

- Tus padres están muy contentos, ¿no?

- Sí –admitió él con una sonrisa mayor-. Bueno, mi madre lloró, pero ya sabes como son las madres...

La pelirroja se echó a reír, imaginándose la escena. Sabía que los padres de Mark no podían costearse mucho dinero en su educación, y consideraban que aquella era una oportunidad única. Y lo cierto es que él se lo merecía más que nadie.

- La verdad es que si no llegas a venir, habría ido yo a despedirme –la confesó sonrojándose ligeramente-. No es que quiera molestarte, pero...

El muchacho había levantado la vista un segundo, y se había quedado mirando algo detrás de ella muy concentrado, y repentinamente incómodo. Percatándose de ello, Lily se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a James recostado contra una columna, observándoles seriamente.

Le miró a los ojos, captando su mirada entornada por detrás de las gafas, y rogó a Merlín para que su novio no montase una escenita innecesaria. Mark también parecía pensar que James iba a hacerlo, pues se había tensado al lado de ella. Lentamente, como si planease con cuidado cada paso, el moreno se incorporó, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con parsimonia. Llegó hasta ella, poniéndose a su lado, y Lily sintió su mano izquierda rodear su cintura posesivamente.

Estaba a punto de gritarle lo imbécil que era, cuando le vio sonreír, y ofrecerle la otra mano a Mark, que se la estrechó algo inseguro.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien, Bennet. Enséñales de qué estamos hechos en Hogwarts.

Mark sonrió ampliamente, al ver su buen humor, y Lily se relajó, mirándoles a ambos con una sonrisa.

- Haré lo que pueda –se giró hacia Lily para sonreírla, y les miró a los dos-. Tengo que ir yéndome ya. No tardarán en venir a buscarnos. Mucha suerte en los EXTASIS, Lily. Espero verte pronto.

- Yo también lo espero, Mark. Escríbeme cuando vuelvas a Londres.

Se deshizo del abrazo de James, y avanzó para darle un corto abrazo, que él apretó durante un segundo. Después Mark se dirigió a James, y le tendió la mano de nuevo.

- Cuídala Potter, que vale oro.

- Eso ya lo sé yo –le contestó James con una sonrisa, volviendo a atrapar la cintura de Lily-.

- Espero que os vaya todo bien.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que les dijo, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos, y hacer caso por fin a lo que Sam quería decirle.

OO—OO

Jeff sentía que se le partía el corazón al ver a Nicole llorar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se conocían, y él no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Ella estaba enganchada al cuello de una chica bastante más alta que ella, y de una corta melena oscura. Era Eleine, su mejor amiga, quien ese día se iría a Italia como la representante de quinto curso. Estaba tan emocionada como su amiga, aunque eso no era una sorpresa. Ambas se parecían mucho, o mejor dicho, eran completamente iguales. Si una Nicky revolucionaba todo el ambiente, figúrense dos.

Él estaba apartado, mirándola algo alejado, y dejando que los amigos y amigas de la chica pudieran despedirse a gusto. Cuando McGonagall llegó a buscarla, Eleine echó una última mirada a todos sus amigos, y volvió a abrazar a Nicole por última vez, que aprovechó para darla un último consejo.

- ¡No hagas mucho caso de los chicos italianos, que esos son muy zalameros!

- A mi mientras me digan es de "_ti amo, cara mía_", me vale... –bromeó la chica, y ambas se echaron a reír entre lágrimas-.

Jeff avanzó inseguro. No era íntimo de la chica, pero sí la había tratado bastante desde que salía con Nicole. Eleine lo vio y, tan loca como su mejor amiga, le dio un abrazo ni corta ni perezosa. Él estaba visiblemente incómodo, y a ella no parecía importarle.

- Si no me la cuidas, vuelvo, y al lado mío, tu padre es un santo, chaval.

Lo decía en broma, quitándole hierro al asunto. Con los amigos de Nicole había tomado la misma incómoda medida que con el resto: utilizar la versión de que aunque su padre fuera un mortífago, él no lo apoyaba. Y sus jóvenes amigos le habían considerado el hijo auto renegado de un asesino, como ocurría con Sirius Black y su familia. Si este se reía de su prima, no veían por qué Jeff no iba a hacer lo mismo.

Compuso una nerviosa sonrisa, y al instante sintió la mano de Nicole tomar la suya, como siempre que salía un comentario de ese tipo.

- Pásalo muy bien. –la dijo únicamente-.

McGonagall, que era la única profesora que había aparecido por el momento, no parecía tener mucha paciencia, y enseguida se llevó a la emocionada, y a la vez triste muchacha.

OO—OO

- ¿Me echarás de menos?

Regulus estaba contando los segundos para que Yaxilia se marchara de una vez. Habían sido seís días realmente agotadores. La chica parecía haber tomado muy en serio el compromiso, tanto, que parecía que sus sentimientos eran reales. Y Regulus comenzaba a temer que así fuera. El problema radicaba en que ella consideraba que él también se sentía igual.

Suspiró, viendo cómo ella le echaba las manos al cuello, y le miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta. ¿Con esa chica tendría que pasar el resto de su vida? Le llenó de repente una horrible desesperanza al pensar en esa realidad. No creía poder soportarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerla daño intencionadamente, por lo que apartó un momento la vista, y asintió con la cabeza.

En realidad Yaxilia no necesitaba más motivaciones para acercarse de golpe, y plantarle un beso en la boca. Era una chica cariñosa, y se desvivía por agradarle en cada momento. Siempre pendiente de él y sus necesidades. Quitando algunos defectos muy evidentes, no estaba mal del todo. Pero era incapaz de sentir nada por ella. Sus besos le sabían a plástico. Y así sería siempre. ¡Menuda mierda de futuro le esperaba! Al menos los siguientes seis meses, sería libre...

Entre Remus y Grace, Sadie observaba la escena, con la indignación creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo alguien con tanto carácter y una personalidad tan arraigada como Regulus, se dejaba manejar de esa forma? Era evidente que no le gustaba esa situación, y sin embargo dejaba que la chica hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Y luego el tema del ataque... Él sabía que estaba mal. Lo veía en su mirada, que no estaba de acuerdo con eso de matar indiscriminadamente, pero era tan corto de miras, que no osaría jamás llevarle la contraria a su familia. Era frustrante...

- Aún me pregunto qué le ha pasado –escuchó susurrar a Grace-. En serio que no quiero pecar de egocéntrica, pero hasta hace tres meses besaba el suelo que yo pisaba, pero ahora mírale con Yaxilia Selwyn. Y quiero pensar que ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada. ¿Tanto le han cambiado los gustos?

Sadie quiso contestarla lo creída e infantil que la parecía en ese momento, pero sin querer, de su boca salieron otras palabras.

- No está con ella porque quiere. Sus padres les han comprometido, y ella parece muy emocionada al respecto.

Pensó que Grace se pondría a hablar a toda velocidad sobre el nuevo cotilleo, pero cuando no habló, se giró a mirarla y la vio con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente a la pareja.

- Así que Sirius tenía razón... ¿Un compromiso matrimonial? –Sadie asintió, y Grace emitió un silbido-. Entonces está jodido. Siendo como es él, Regulus jamás se echaría atrás en algo que le imponga su familia.

A Sadie no la quedó más remedio que asentir, de acuerdo con ello. Algo en la expresión de Grace, la hizo suponer que el destino de él importaba bastante a su rubia compañera, y aquello la fastidió más que ver a Yaxilia Selwyn engullir los labios de Regulus Black.

OO—OO

Esa tarde se suspendieron todas las clases, a la espera de los alumnos llegados de otros colegios. El castillo era un hervidero de rumores, y todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros. Después de la clase de Transformaciones, James, Lily y Remus se sorprendieron cuando McGonagall les paró a los tres, y les envió al despacho del director Dumbledore. La pelirroja consideró durante un momento que su novio y su amigo se hubieran metido en un lío, y ella estuviera en medio. Sin embargo, la expresión de desconcierto de los chicos desmentía su rumor.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del director, Dumbledore ya les estaba esperando. Les hizo pasar con un gesto amable, y, sonriendo, les condujo al fondo del despacho, donde ya esperaban tres personas. Los nuevos becados habían llegado.

Al lado del director, se encontraba el que parecía ser el mayor del grupo. Era un chico atractivo, que les saludó con una simpática sonrisa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, cortado a lo casco, y los ojos marrones. Era más o menos de la altura de James, algo más bajito que Remus, y le sacaba la cabeza a Lily, a la que sonrió más ampliamente.

A su lado, una chica con aspecto de niña pequeña, miraba nerviosamente a todas partes sin atreverse a fijar la mirada en los ojos de ninguno. Era muy bajita, tanto o más que Gisele, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza baja, que estaba medio desecha, y llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una ancha túnica.

Por último, una muchacha de increíble belleza les sonreía nerviosamente. Tenía el pelo castaño, con destellos dorados recorriendo su larga y perfecta melena, que le llegaba por la cintura. Su piel era muy blanca y sin ningún tipo de imperfección, observó Lily, haciendo una mueca al acordarse de sus pecas. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecían cubitos de hielo.

Tanto James como Remus la miraban con la boca abierta, y sin poder reaccionar. Solo esa chica ocupaba el pensamiento de ambos, que no parecían ser conscientes de su alrededor. Lily gruñó con voz bastante audible, y captó de reojo que Dumbledore y el chico recién llegado reían con disimulo. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia? Su novio y su amigo estaban observando a esa chica como si fuese un pedazo de carne, y no se molestaban en fingir delante de ella. Ni siquiera James.

Enfadada y a punto de estallar, miró al director intentando controlarse para no armar una escenita allí en medio. El anciano, aún con la sonrisa divertida, les habló por fin.

- Les presento a Marco Mancini, que a partir de mañana cursará el mismo curso que ustedes tres. Viene de "_Gian Incantato_", una Academia de Magia Italiana. Esta encantadora muchacha –añadió señalando a la chica bajita-, es Tara Eidem, que procede de Durmstrang, y estudiará junto a los de quinto curso. Es una alumna brillante en su escuela, por lo que estoy seguro que será un gran ejemplo para sus compañeros. Y, la señorita con la que están siendo tan indiscretos, se llama Cynthia Neveu, que se ha trasladado desde Beauxbatons para acompañar a los estudiantes de sexto curso.

Esperó haber si alguno reaccionaba, pero James y Remus aún miraban boquiabiertos a la última chica, que estaba claramente incómoda. No parecían haber oído nada de la presentación del director. Lily estaba entre ellos, contando hasta cien antes de matar a su novio delante de Albus Dumbledore y otro tres desconocidos.

- Veréis, ellos son James Potter, Premio Anual del colegio, Lily Evans, la otra Premio Anual, y Remus Lupin, uno de los prefectos. Los tres son alumnos destacados y amables, que espero, me hagan el favor de enseñarles sus casas y el resto del castillo.

Lily se volvió hacia él con curiosidad, pero los dos chicos continuaron igual. Dumbledore se explicó:

- He creído que los chicos nuevos se sentirían más cómodos si interactuaban con gente de su edad, y no con los profesores. Y dado que el Sombrero Seleccionador se niega a ayudarnos con la selección de alumnos que no fueron inscritos por la pluma mágica, hemos decidido colocarles en los lugares vacantes que han dejado esta mañana.

- El señor Mancini irá a la casa Hufflepuff en el lugar del señor Bennet, la señorita Eidem ocupará el sitio de la señorita McGuire en Gryffindor, y la señorita Neveu se instalará en Slytherin, en el antiguo dormitorio de la señorita Selwyn. Sería muy amable de su parte, si cada uno le enseña a cada alumno su zona común, y el resto del castillo en general. Con su rango pueden acceder a todas las casas sin problemas, ya lo saben.

Harta de esa situación, Lily le pisó con fuerza un pie a James, y rápidamente volvió a mirar a los tres nuevos. Pudo notar que su novio por fin reaccionaba, y la miraba confuso, pero ella se hizo la desentendida.

- ¿Que cada uno acompañe a un alumno? –preguntó de nuevo, queriendo asegurarse-.

- Sí, señorita Evans. Verá, había pensado....

- Yo acompañaré al señor Mancini –se apresuró a ofrecerse-.

Fue lo primero que se la ocurrió que pudiera molestar a James, a quien, de reojo, vio abrir la boca como si fuese a decir algo. Dumbledore no parecía conforme, y de hecho no lo estaba, pues su intención era que Lily acompañara a la estudiante francesa, pues era la que menos problemas daría al acercarse a Slytherin, y así la chica estaría más cómoda sin miradas obscenas.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no dejó hablar a nadie, pues estaba algo cegada de la rabia. Rápidamente guió fuera del despacho al chico, que aún se veía divertido, y parecía bastante contento.

Los primeros minutos, Lily iba a paso rápido, ignorándole, pero él no parecía dispuesto a pasar desapercibido.

- Te agradezco que me acompañes –la dijo intentando seguirla el paso-.

Hablaba muy bien su idioma, pero tenía un fuerte acento italiano, que le hacía arrastrar las últimas sílabas, y parecía como si estuviese cantando en lugar de hablando. Su voz era grave y agradable, como la de un locutor de radio.

Lily se dio cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo, y disminuyó el paso para ir a la par que él, y le sonrió amablemente. Él no tenía la culpa de que su novio fuera idiota.

- Disculpa mi comportamiento –le dijo con una sonrisa humilde-.

- No te preocupes –contestó el con una sonrisa-. Me llamo Marco Mancini.

- Lily Evans –repitió ella ampliando su sonrisa-.

De pronto el chico la detuvo en medio del pasillo, y, cogiéndola la mano, se la besó galantemente.

_- Piacere conocerla_ –dijo con un perfecto italiano-. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son _moltos bellos_?

Lily enarcó una ceja. Así que iba de ese palo. Sí, daba el pego. No era, ni mucho menos, Sirius Black, pero era bastante atractivo, tenía una bonita voz, sabía exactamente cómo encandilar a una chica, y por si fuera poco, contaba con la ventaja de ser italiano, y manejar a la perfección un idioma que tenía encandiladas a las mujeres. No tendría problemas para tener ese tipo de compañía en Hogwarts, pero, desde luego, no sería la suya.

En otra situación habría sido borde con él por intentar utilizar semejante truco con ella, pero estaba enfadada con James, y quería fastidiarla tanto como él la había fastidiado a ella. Por eso hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y continuó caminando.

De reojo vio la sonrisa de Marco, indicio de que el chico no era de los que se desilusionaba rápido.

- ¿Tú vas a esa casa, Hufflepuff?

- No –contestó secamente. Se arrepintió casi en el acto, pues recordó que la intención de Dumbledore era que se sintieran cómodos-. Discúlpame –suspiró-. Hoy estoy bastante antipática, pero yo no suelo ser así. Es que me ha molestado la escenita del despacho.

No pudo evitar utilizar un tono pedante, imitando las caras de James y Remus. Marco se echó a reír divertido.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ellos no pueden evitarlo.

- ¿Ser idiotas? –preguntó Lily con ironía-. Ya sé que no pueden evitarlo. En cuanto hay una chica guapa, ¡a hacer el imbécil!

Marco volvió a reírse, esta vez en voz baja.

- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué al despacho. Se me quedó la misma cara que a ellos.

Lily frunció el ceño molesta.

- Dumbledore me lo explicó todo –se apresuró a añadir al ver su cara-. Cynthia es medio veela. Está en su naturaleza llamar esa atracción en los hombres. No es culpa ni de ella, ni de los demás. ¡Es cierto! –exclamó cuando Lily le fulminó con la mirada-.

La pelirroja bufó en voz baja, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Había estudiado sobre la veelas, y la reacción que producían en los hombres, pero no acababa de creerse aquello. Ella solo había visto a una chica preciosa, y dos babosos que la desnudaban con la mirada. Agitó la cabeza, ignorando esos pensamiento, y se puso en plan prefecta.

- Bueno, antes me preguntabas si iba a Hufflepuff, pero no. Yo soy Gryffindor, igual que ahora lo es esa chica, Tara. Eso sí, los Premios Anuales tenemos una torre propia, y si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda puedes acudir a nosotros sin problema. El lugar vacante que vas a ocupar pertenece a Mark Bennet, un chico realmente encantador. Sus amigos son muy agradables e inteligentes, seguro que os lleváis bien.

- Pareces conocer bien a todo el _mondo_ –comentó el muchacho algo impresionado por el orden con que lo llevaba todo-.

Lily sonrió halagada.

- Bueno, soy la Premio Anual, es mi deber. De todos modos, él concretamente fue novio mío una temporada, por lo que le conozco mejor.

Marco había enarcado las cejas, y la sonrió, aclarándose la garganta para conseguir el tono de voz que quería.

- Pero ya no, ¿no? –preguntó seductor-.

- No. Ya no. –contestó Lily algo incómoda, viendo la dirección que tomaba esa conversación-.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, y comenzó a escrutar el castillo con curiosidad. Estaban bajando por la escalera hacia el vestíbulo, y Lily notaba las miradas sobre ellos, observando al chico con curiosidad. De pronto Marco volvió a hablar.

- ¿Mark Bennet dices que se llama?

- Sí –contestó ella sin encontrar su interés-.

Él asintió con la cabeza pensativamente.

- Bennet... muy inglés –dijo en broma. Lily le miró interrogante, y Marco amplió la sonrisa-. Elizabeth Bennet. Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen.

Lily estaba completamente asombrada. ¡Un chico que había leído a Jane Austen! Daban ganas de sacarle una foto.

- ¿Has leído a Jane Austen? –preguntó eufórica-. ¡La mayoría ni han oído hablar de ella! ¡Es mi escritora favorita!

- Bueno, tienes que disculparles, es una autora muggle, así que es normal que la mayoría no sepan.

- Pero tú sí has leído literatura muggle –apuntilló Lily con una amplia sonrisa-.

- Mis padres son muggles, así que hasta los once años fui criado como uno –explicó Marco, algo inseguro sobre si Lily era una de las personas a las que era seguro contárselo. Aunque si leía a Jane Austen, no podía ser tener mala opinión de los muggles-.

- Yo también soy hija de muggles –le contó Lily con una creciente simpatía-.

Marco sonrió más aún.

- Vaya. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Me pregunto cuantas más...

La sonrió seductoramente y se acercó con peligro. Antes de que pudiera arrinconarla contra la pared, Lily le detuvo llevando su mano al pecho del chico.

- Lo siento, pero tengo novio, y no me parece correcto este trato que me estás dando –le dijo poniendo distancia entre ellos-.

El chico pareció algo desilusionado con esa revelación, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, hizo una mueca con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros, y dijo:

- Vaya. Lo siento –dijo sinceramente.- Pensé que no estabas con nadie, por como dijiste que ya no estabas con el otro.

Lily sonrió, intentando quitarle incomodidad al ambiente. Parecía que Marco no sabía cómo reaccionar tras haber metido la pata.

- Porque ahora estoy con James –le aclaró-.

Pese a su sonrisa, el chico vio su intención de poner distancia, y levantó las manos, indicando que no las tendría en otros lugares. Compuso una inocente sonrisa, y exclamó:

- Tranquila, no voy por la _vita_ robando novias. Solo busco pasarlo bien sin hacerle daño a nadie, así que solo me liaría con alguien que busca lo mismo que yo, dejándolo claro desde el principio.

Lily asintió. Merlín bendito, esperaba que Grace no conociera al chico... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que se conocerían! Ya sabía ella como era su mejor amiga. Y más ahora que se había vuelto a colar por Sirius. Conociéndola, intentaría sacar un clavo con otro clavo. Esa técnica no la gustaba en absoluto a Lily, pues consideraba que solo provocaba enredos innecesarios. Después de estar un rato en silencio, el chico pareció percatarse de algo.

- Uno de los chicos que estaban en el despacho se llamaba James.

- Sí, es él... cuando deje de babear por esa, se acordará que tiene novia. Espero. –bufó Lily en voz baja-.

Marco volvió a reírse.

- Ya te he dicho que debes disculparlos. Nosotros no podemos evitarlo, es cosa de la testosterona, supongo. No son chicas _normale_ que son muy guapas, sino que tienen una atracción especial, como mágica. Ellas tampoco tienen la _colpa_. Es el primer impacto, después, cuando te acostumbras, ya es otra _ragazza_ más, solo que increíblemente llamativa...

Lily asintió esperando que fuera cierto, pues sino tendría que descuartizar a James. Ese chico, Marco, la caía bien, exceptuando los momentos en que intentaba ligar con ella. Se veía un chico sincero y respetuoso, al menos.

OO—OO

En el despacho de Dumbledore, James miraba hacia la puerta muy enfadado, con los puños apretados ambos lados del cuerpo. Estaba más enfadado que esa misma tarde, cuando vio a Mark Bennet mirar a Lily como si fuese una diosa del Olimpo. Al menos él era de fiar, y la tenía en un altar. El imbécil con el que se había marchado, la miraba como a un trozo de tarta de melaza, y se había mostrado extremadamente contento de ir con ella.

Pero era Lily la que había empezado. ¿Qué narices la pasaba? ¿Lo hacía para fastidiarle? Porque él también podía hacerlo. Se aseguró de tener la mirada apartada de esa chica, que era tan guapa que le dejaba atontado, y se concentró en lo que decía el director Dumbledore, quien ya tenía que repetirse por tercera vez.

- Haber. Como la señorita Evans se ha ofrecido a acompañar al señor Mancini -¿Así se apellidaba feto ese?, pensó James con desprecio-, yo he pensado, que el señor Lupin...

- Ya acompaño yo a esta –dijo James toscamente, señalando a la hermosa chica-.

No sabía cómo narices se llamaba, ni le importaba, pero si Lily se iba tranquilamente por ahí con un guaperas baboso, él también podía jugar a ese juego.

Dumbledore no estaba conforme. Como mal menor prefería que fuera Remus quien se hiciera cargo de ella, pero James le hizo caso omiso, y prácticamente arrastró afuera a la pobre chica. El anciano comenzó a adquirir complejo de capa invisible.

- Bueno, eh... señor Lupin –dijo inseguro. Su último alumno aún se veía algo perdido y atontado, pero no encontraba con quién podía hacer más locuras si solo quedaba una becada-. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarla a la señorita Eidem dónde está la torre Gryffindor?

La chiquilla miró al director, y después a Remus algo temerosa. Lo cierto es que tras las demostraciones, temía que todos en ese colegio iban a estar tan locos como James y Lily.

OO—OO

De un tirón la hermosa chica se soltó enfadada, y fulminó a James con la mirada. Pero a él no le importó. Seguía pensando en Lily de tal forma que esa muchacha ya no le afectaba en absoluto.

_- Peut-on savoir qu'est-ce qui te passe_ ? –preguntó la chica en un francés muy rápido-.

James no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo, pero parecía enfadada. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Frunció el ceño, y la miró mal mientras la adelantaba. Al ver que no le seguía, se giró con mal humor y espetó:

- ¡No tengo todo el día!

Ella parecía capaz de matarle, pero James no estaba de humor para ser amable. Al final, dado que no sabía donde estaba, le siguió de mala gana.

- Haber dime ¿dónde tengo que llevarte? –preguntó James toscamente-.

- A Slythegin –murmuró la chica de mal humor-.

Tenía mucho acento, y como hablaba en voz baja, a James le costó entenderla. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se enfadó más.

- ¡Anda ya! ¿Allí? ¡yo paso!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin entenderle-.

- ¡Que yo allí no voy! –repitió él alargando las palabras para hacerse entender-.

- ¡Pego bueno! –exclamó la chica ofendida-.¿Tú _penser_ que tengo que... que sopogtag este tgato? –preguntó con dificultad. No parecía dominar del todo el idioma-.

James se detuvo un segundo a pensar en cómo se las habría arreglado de haber ido a Durmstrang, porque él no tenía ni idea de búlgaro, escandinavo, o ningún otro idioma.

- ¡No tengo todo el día! –exclamó la chica repitiendo su frase-.

Estaba a unos siete metros delante de él, mirándole con los brazos cruzados, y un pie golpeando el suelo impaciente.

- ¿Acaso has quedado con los amigos? –preguntó James riéndose de su propio chiste-.

Ella le miró enfadada, e hizo un gesto de asqueo, echándose hacia atrás la melena, con un elegante movimiento. Su pelo se siguió moviendo más tiempo del normal.

- ¡Déjalo! Ya encontgagé sola el lugag...

A James le hizo gracia su actitud, y vio cómo ella se alejaba por el pasillo, y se quedaba en medio de una intersección sin saber qué camino tomar. Negó con la cabeza, riéndose en voz baja, y fue hasta ella para ayudarla.

- De acuerdo, siento haber sido tan borde –dijo cuando estuvo junto a ella-.

Lo único que recibió fue una dura mirada. Por fin se decidió por un camino, y se intentó alejar a paso rápido. Pero James la volvió a seguir: si se perdía, Dumbledore le mataba, y luego Lily le descuartizaba.

- Venga no seas prepotente. Cuando alguien te ofrece sus disculpas, lo educado es aceptarlas.

- ¿Quién te decig que soy educada? –preguntó ella entre dientes. Al parecer con el mosqueo la costaba más recordar la conjugación de los verbos-.

- No sé si lo eres, pero tenía que probar suerte –la dijo sonriendo aún más. En el fondo era como sacar de quicio a cualquiera de sus amigos-.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero no se la ocurrió nada ingenioso que decir. Tras varios segundos de silencio, en que la chica se perdía cada vez más, y James solo la seguía sin indicarla, él se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué? –murmuró la chica girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, sin saber qué hacer-.

- Que no hablas, y encima te pierdes. El camino no es este.

La hermosa muchacha se detuvo de golpe, y se llevó las manos a las caderas en posición de enfado.

_- D'un accord_. Pgimego, no hablo pogque no tengo nada qué decig. _Maman_ siempge dice que si no se puede mejogag el silencio, es pgefegible no hablag. Y segundo, ¡si usted no me indicag donde ig, es nogmal que me piegda!

- Vale, vale, "deacorde", o como se diga –dijo James levantando las manos en son de paz-. Te llevaré hasta el territorio enemigo, pero me deberás un favor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Teggitogio enemigo? –preguntó la chica confusa-.

James se rió, y se apresuró a explicarla básicamente las diferencias históricas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Curiosamente, la muchacha pareció muy intrigada por el asunto. A medida que avanzaba la conversación, iban descendiendo al vestíbulo, y pasaron de largo para bajar a las mazmorras. Cuando la explicó más o menos todo, el enfado entre ellos ya se había evaporado, creando un ambiente de colegueo que agradó a la chica nueva.

- Va a gesultag que al final eges hasta simpático, James –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

James se atoró un poco al ver el brillo de sus dientes, pero ya no tenía el mismo efecto que en el despacho.

- Eh... ¿llegamos a presentarnos? –preguntó confuso-.

La chica se echó a reír. Verdaderamente era lo que parecía: ni él ni su amigo habían escuchado nada.

- Lo cgeas o no, Dumbledoge nos pgesentó a todos antes. La chica es Lily Evans, el muchacho de coleta es Gemus Lupin, y tú, el de lunettes –dijo señalando las gafas de él-, eges James Potteg.

James se incomodó al darse cuenta que no se la había quedado mirando un segundo como había creído. Empezaba a entender por qué se había enfadado Lily.

- ¿Y tú eres....?

- Cynthia Neveu –dijo rodando los ojos-. La más joven ega Taga Eidem, y el _garçon_ ega Magco Mancini.

- Así que así se llama el baboso ese –rumió James entre dientes-.

La chica sonrió al percatarse de los celos de él.

- ¿Ella es tu _fiancée_, es decig, novia? –al asentimiento de James se rió en voz baja, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño al chico-. ¡Oh, vamos! Has metido la... la... la pata. Migagme de esa manega con tu novia delante... Compgendo que no se pueda evitag, pego es que...

- ¿Por qué no se puede evitar? –preguntó James con curiosidad. Le gustaría saber qué le había llevado a hacerle eso a Lily-.

- Soy medio veela. Mi _mamman_ lo es, en gealidad.

James abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, y la señaló incrédulo.

- ¡Entonces es culpa tuya! –la culpó-.

- ¡Clago que no! –exclamó ella ofendiéndose-.

- ¡Pero si eres veela no es culpa mía!

- Tampoco mía. Yo no le pedí a mi padge que se casaga con _mamman_ y me tuviegan. ¿Crees que es agadable que se te queden migando todos con... con... lescavia?

- Será lascivia –corrigió James divertido-.

- Lo que sea –espetó apartándose el pelo de la cara con otro movimiento. ¿Lo tendría ensayado, o la saldría natural?-. Pego paga mi, no es agadable que todos me migen de esa fogma. Es une sensation mala, fea...

James asintió. La verdad es que tenía un punto en eso. El problema era como la hacía ver a Lily que él no quería hacer nada de eso.

- Te pegdonagá –le dijo ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Pagece una chica _intelligent_, y sabgá veg los síntomas.

- Eso si ese guaperas no intenta algo antes... –rumió él entre dientes-.

- ¿Magco? –preguntó la chica adivinando-. ¡No creo! Pog lo que le conocer, no pagece un mal pegsona.

- ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces?

- Una _heure_.

- ¡¿Y con una hora crees que conoces a ese guaperas?!

- ¿Y con _dix secondes_ tú cgees que le conoces? –preguntó ella enarcando una ceja-.

James bufó, pero se abstuvo de contestar. A su lado, Cinthya sonrió satisfecha, y él la ignoró. Ya estaban llegando a las mazmorras.

- Vale, es por aquí –la dijo en voz baja-. Tú saca la varita, que no creo que se alegren mucho de verme, e igual alguno lanza una maldición a traición.

- Pego, ¿te la mandagían a ti, no? ¿En qué me afecta a mi? –preguntó ella sin entenderle-. Siempge puedo alegag que soy _nouveau_, y no te conosco.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido, como sopesando algo.

- ¿Sabes Cynthia? Eres muy esquiva con los problemas. Vas a encajar en esta casa...

OO—OO

Por la noche, el Comedor al completo estaba en euforia. Por todas partes se hablaba de los tres compañeros nuevos, de cómo eran, de dónde iban a estar... Los que por la tarde les habían visto comentaban a los demás sobre sus impresiones. En la mesa de Gryffindor no había excepción. Se sabía que la becada más joven pertenecería a su casa hasta finales de curso, y todos quería saber de ella. Las chicas comentaban que un chico bastante guapo iba a acudir al último curso de Hufflepuff, lo que provocaba que las de esa casa estuvieran especialmente contentas. Pero la palma se llevaba la becada proveniente de Beauxbatons. ¿Era cierto lo que se decía? ¿Una veela? ¿Qué era mitad vampira? ¿Qué su tía abuela era una banshee? Corrían todo tipo de rumores, la mayoría falsos. Los chicos que la habían visto aseguraban que su belleza era sobrehumana, y las chicas refutaban diciendo que tampoco era para tanto.

- ¿Alguien me cuenta la verdad? –preguntó Sirius intrigado, cuando llegó con Kate a la cena-. Dicen que hay un becado que es hombre lobo, ¿alguien intenta hacerte la competencia, Moony?

El aludido rodó los ojos ante un chiste de tan mal gusto.

- Los rumores son, como siempre, exagerados, Padfood. Lo único cierto es que una de las chicas es muy atractiva.

- ¿Muy atractiva? –preguntó con ironía Lily, que aparecía por primera vez desde esa tarde-.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando donde podía haber estado. La había buscado por todas partes, pero ella le huía. Como en ese momento, en que se sentó junto a Grace, ignorando su presencia como si no existiera. Él pinchó con rabia una patata frita, y se concentró en su plato.

- ¿De verdad la chica es tanto como dicen? –preguntó Peter con curiosidad-.

Miró de hito en hito a James y Remus, pero el primero le ignoró, y el segundo estaba reticente a decir nada que pudiera llegar a oídos de Rachel. Al final el licántropo se rindió.

- ¿Sinceramente? –preguntó innecesariamente-. Eso y más. Lo tengo que reconocer, cuando la ves la primera vez, te quedas un segundo en blanco.

- ¿Un segundo? –ironizó Lily sin poder contenerse-. Di que diez minutos. Fue asqueroso tener que fingir con el director, mientras vosotros despegabais la lengua del suelo.

Remus parecía avergonzado de su reacción, pero las risas de Sirius, Peter, Grace y Gisele interrumpieron la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Y es simpática? –preguntó Peter, verdaderamente interesado-.

- No lo sé –admitió Remus-. Fue James quien habló con ella, el que la acompañó a la c...

El de gafas comenzó a pegarle patadas debajo de la mesa, observando cómo Lily se había tensado al escuchar eso. De todas formas, ella no podía quejarse, pues antes se había ido con el italiano. Lily frunció el ceño un segundo, y luego sonrió ampliamente a Grace, fingiendo olvidar que los demás estaban cerca.

- ¿Sabes, Grace? El chico es guapísimo, y además italiano. Me dijo que tenía unos ojos "_molto bellos_".

Las dos se comenzaron a reír algo fingido, pero funcionó como se debía, pues en ese momento James se volvió hacia su novia, inspiró hondo, y la habló:

- Lils...

Ella le ignoró, y siguió comentando con Grace todas las virtudes del chico, algo exageradas. Como técnica, James se levantó, y se puso entre Gis y ella, imponiéndole su presencia, pero Lily le dio directamente la espalda.

- ¿Entonces a quien has conocido tú, Remus? –preguntó Kate intentando mejorar el ambiente-.

- Yo a la más joven, Tara –dijo el chico contento de que se olvidara el tema de la otra chica-. Es la que ha quedado en Gryffindor. Parece muy tímida, pero conseguí sacarla varias palabras. Habla perfectamente nuestro idioma, sin ningún tipo de acento. Por lo poco que dijo, parece que es un genio. Esta muy avanzada para su edad.

- Vaya, otra cerebrito –bufó Sirius, ganándose un golpe de Kate-.

- Sí, pero espero que no la resulte muy difícil integrarse, parece tan tímida...

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Jeff que le pregunte a su novia si puede ayudarla? Irán al mismo curso, ¿no? –propuso Kate-.

Lo cierto es que era una gran idea que no se le había ocurrido antes. Por eso, Remus, siempre solícito, se levantó, y recorrió los pocos asientos que les separaban de la pareja para proponerlo. Nicole aceptó el encargo con su entusiasmo habitual.

Sin embargo, Remus tuvo que volver a sentarse apresuradamente, pues Dumbledore se había puesto de pie para presentar a los nuevos alumnos, y un silencio inusual inundó el comedor. Todos esperaban impacientes. Con una cómplice sonrisa, el director comenzó a hablar:

- Buenas noches a todos. Veo que esperáis todos con ansias para conocer a vuestros nuevos compañeros. Antes de ello, os haré la petición de que seáis amables con ellos, y les ayudéis a integrarse en todo momento. Pensad en vuestros amigos, los que han ido a sus colegios, e imaginad el trato que querríais que reciban allí. Es el mismo que os pido que tengáis con nuestros invitados. Sed amables, educados, y conteneos cuando sea necesario.

James tuvo que esconder una risa ante lo último para no mosquear más a Lily. Era evidente que lo último se refería a Cynthia. La pelirroja le miró de reojo, intentando ver qué pensaba de la chica nueva, y él aprovechó para poner toda su cara de bueno, y la acarició la mejilla para suavizar su humor. Funcionó, pues ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aunque lo intentó ocultar girando su rostro hacia Dumbledore.

- En primer lugar os presentaré al mayor del grupo, que proviene de la Academia Italiana "_Gian Incantato_". Se llama Marco Mancini, y a partir de ahora compartirá curso y casa con los Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Espero que demostréis esa amabilidad y lealtad hacia él que representa vuestra casa.

Del lado izquierdo de la mesa de los profesores, se abrió una pequeña puerta, el mayor de los muchachos salió por ella, y fue directamente a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff, por lo que se supuso que Dumbledore ya le habría indicado antes qué hacer. Saludó con una amable sonrisa a quienes se cruzaba por el camino, y se sentó junto a Allisa Wayman, que se empezó a alisar el pelo con nerviosismo. Lily pudo observar que la dedicaba a su compañera la misma sonrisa que la dedicó a ella esa tarde.

- Y allá va... –murmuró riéndose en voz baja-.

- Oye, está muy bien, ¿eh? –la dijo Grace al oído-. Tenías toda la razón. Muy, muy bien...

- Grace, solo lo dije para fastidiar a James –la susurró ella, cuidándose que el aludido no la oyera-. No está mal, pero tampoco es nada impresionante. Solo os gusta porque es nuevo.

Pero Grace no la hizo ni caso, y siguió estirando el cuello para observar al muchacho, que hablaba con una ruborizada Allisa con mucho interés.

- Puede ser justo lo que necesito. Ya sabes, un clavo saca a otro clavo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en ir a saludarle, no? –preguntó ella algo temerosa-.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Lils! Yo soy más lista que esas –un grupo de chicas se estaban comenzando a levantar, con la intención de ser tan buenas anfitrionas como Dumbledore había pedido-. No necesito ir. Tengo toda la semana para hacerme ver de maneras más sutiles.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Había acertado con Grace, la conocía demasiado. Debía hablar con ella en privado para decirla lo que Marco la había dicho a ella, sobre que no buscaba nada serio. Así, su amiga no se ilusionaría. El problema era que Grace también tenía razón: ella encontraría maneras de llamar su atención mucho más eficaces que la mayoría. No sabía cómo, su amiga siempre conseguía captar la atención de quien la interesaba.

- Por favor, escuchadme –pidió Dumbledore sobre el ruido del gentio. Marco no parecía percatarse del todo de lo que había provocado su aparición, pero quizá era porque estaba muy ocupado hablando con Allisa-. Les quiero presentar a la segunda becada, que proviene de Beauxbatons. Pido en especial a los miembros de la casa Slytherin, que será la suya en los próximos meses, que sean con ella todo lo amables que puedan. Se llama Cynthia Neveu, y se incorporará a las clases de sexto curso.

La aludida salió del cuarto con mucha prisa, y se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa del fondo, colocándose estratégicamente entre unos niños de primer curso, que la miraban con la boca abierta, pero que no la molestarían. Su aparición tuvo el triple de repercusión que la de Marco, y desencarriló en demasiadas discusiones de parejas por todo el Comedor.

- ¡Joder! –exclamó Sirius siguiéndola con la mirada, y empujando a Kate para que se apartara del campo de visión-. ¿La habéis visto?

James hizo como si no fuera importante, y se apresuró a decirla a Lily lo guapa que estaba esa noche. Consiguió un punto extra por el peloteo, por supuesto. Remus intentó darle una patada debajo de la mesa, cuando vio la cara de Kate, y Peter no contestó. Miraba a la nueva con una expresión soñadora que era idéntica a la que habían tenido James y Remus esa tarde.

- Tampoco es para tanto –murmuró Grace más molesta. Ya no miraba a Marco, sino que le dirigía a Sirius una mirada que le retaba a contradecirla-.

Pero él no miraba a ningún otro lado que a la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo sí la oyó, y su habitual capacidad de no pensar las cosas dos veces, le llevó a exclamar:

- ¡Anda que no! ¡A esa la metía yo todo, menos miedo!

Gis se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza, Grace se quedó boquiabierta, Lily le miró reprobatoriamente, Remus se tapó la cara con las manos, James escondió el rostro en el hombro de Lily, no queriendo ver el asesinato de su mejor amigo, Jeff estaba sorprendido desde su lugar, y a su lado, Nicole ofendida. Los únicos que no reaccionaron, fueron Peter y Kate. El primero porque no le oyó. Aún estaba absorto en la belleza de la chica nueva. Y la segunda, porque puso los hombros rígidos, miró hacia su plato vacío, y aguantó la respiración.

Todos se perdieron la presentación de Tara Eidem, que parecía contenta de pasar desapercibida. Se sentó a un borde de la mesa de Gryffindor, y Dumbledore dio comienzo al banquete. En ese momento, Kate se levantó, dejó su servilleta en la mesa y, alegando no tener hambre, se marchó.

- ¿Qué la pasa? –preguntó Sirius sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho minutos atrás-.

Grace parecía capaz de matarle, y se levantó para seguir a Kate, cuando Lily la detuvo.

- Déjala un momento sola –la susurró-. Lo necesita.

Ese consejo, más el hambre que tenía, la animaron a quedarse.

OO—OO

Kate había salido del gran comedor intentando controlar su furia. No quería quedar en ridículo delante de los demás, por lo que esperó a estar sola para liarse a golpes con la pared.

Estuvo sentada en la escalera el resto de la hora, intentando controlar su respiración, y apartando los sentimientos homicidas de sí misma. Como propósito de año nuevo se había prometido, no dejar que los pensamientos de los demás la afectaran tanto, y la nula sensibilidad del idiota de su novio no iba a arruinarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras _bene_? –preguntó una voz que no conocía, y que tenía un poco de acento-.

Levantó la vista confusa, para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico italiano, que la miraba con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Kate se quedó mirándole unos segundos e hizo un gesto indeciso con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? Una _ragazza_ tan _bella_ no debería estar tan triste.

Se habia sentado a su lado, y Kate estaba completamente colorada. La única persona que la había tratado así, era Sirius. Sonrió, medio complacida, medio abochornada.

- Lo cierto es que mi novio ha dicho una frase de muy mal gusto sobre otra chica –confesó-.

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua, pero cuando le miró seguía teniendo una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues, tienes dos opciones: o _parlas_ con él, y le pides explicaciones, o le abandonas, y te quedas conmigo.

Su expresión indicaba que bromeaba, por lo que Kate se echó a reír, divertida. Un segundo después sintió sus dedos en su cara, y vio que él acariciaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.

_- Si guarda meglio ridere che piangere_.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Kate sin entender nada-.

- Decía que te sienta mejor reír que llorar –la dijo guiñándola un ojo-. Bueno, debería irme antes de que venga tu novio y se enfade, ¿no? –dijo levantándose de la escalera-.

- Ni siquiera se dará cuenta que me he ido. Seguirá mirando a la chica francesa –murmuró ella entre dientes-.

Marco pareció indeciso, pero al final se volvió a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kate –contestó ella-.

- Bien, Kate. Voy a contarte algo para que te sientas mejor.

La relató la naturaleza de Cynthia, y su propia reacción y la de James y Remus. Intentaba hacerla ver que no era un comportamiento muy inusual el de su novio, y que ella no debía sentirse inferior por ello. Su voz era muy bonita y tranquilizadora, y Kate se sintió mejor al hablar con él. Sin embargo, le contó la frase dicha por Sirius, lo que hizo que Marco enarcara las cejas.

- ¿Crees que es normal decir eso? –le preguntó ella-.

- Tu novio no suele tener mucho tacto normalmente, ¿no? –adivinó él, sin saber cómo reaccionar-. Verás, Kate...

- ¡Eh, tú! Aparta esa mano.

Era Sirius, que había salido del comedor y miraba cómo el chico había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Kate para reconfortarla. Los dos le miraron sin entender su enfado.

- No tienes que ser tan emotivo para presentarte. Es más, no hace falta que te presentes –dijo Sirius de mal humor-.

- Tú debes de ser su novio –adivinó Marco escogiendo las palabras con cuidado-.

- Sí, así que te recomiendo que te alejes unos pasos. Ya me han contado de qué palo vas.

- Disculpa, pero creo que yo no he hecho nada para que seas tan maleducado –dijo el chico mirando a Kate de reojo, que se adelantó para detener a Sirius antes de que hiciese más el tonto-.

- Sir...

- Esta tarde has intentado levantarle la novia a mi amigo, y ahora vas a por la mía, ¿no? –la interrumpió Sirius sin escucharla-. Pues te advierto chaval, que si te metes en mi terreno, puedes salir mal parado.

Dio un paso al frente, intentando sonar todo lo amenazador que podía. Marco no se movió de su lugar, pero advirtió que el chico le sacaba la cabeza, y no merecía la pena ganarse enemigos a lo tonto.

- Kate, ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que en el futuro te traten como te mereces –dijo haciendo que Sirius rechinara los dientes-. Será mejor que me vaya...

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido, ravioli –dijo intentando ridiculizarle por su procedencia-.

Marco rodó los ojos, pero no cayó en la tentación. Aquello le parecía demasiado inmaduro. Se marchó escaleras abajo, hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. Más calmado sin su presencia, Sirius se volvió hacia Kate.

- Oye, princesa, que me han dicho que antes he dicho...

- Eres un inmaduro, Sirius –le espetó ella, mirándole con decepción-.

No le dejó seguir, y, al igual que Marco, ella también se marchó a su Sala Común.

OO—OO

- Lily, ya sabes lo que pasa con esa chica. No fue cosa mía. Mira la barbaridad que ha soltado Padfood.

- Así no lo arreglas, James –murmuró la pelirroja bebiendo un sorbo de agua. Estaba tranquila y menos enfadada que antes, por lo que le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse-. Siempre dices que Sirius es tu hermano del alma, por lo que no sé por qué no ibas a decir tú una tontería semejante.

- ¿Me has oído decirla? –la preguntó como evidencia-.

- No, pero la acompañaste tú. Has estado a solas con ella.

- Dudo que mujer semejante quisiera nada con este –intervino Peter con una mirada soñadora-.

- ¿Por qué la acompañaste tú? ¿Querías estar a solas con ella? –preguntó la pelirroja ignorando la intervención del pequeño-.

James supo que no podía decir la verdad sin que la discusión fuera a mayores, por lo que compartió una mirada impotente con Remus.

- Pues porque Dumbledore me lo pidió, ¿verdad, Remus?

- Sí, sí –dijo el chico como ayuda-. El director quería que cada uno ayudara a una de las dos.

- A partir de ahora, tampoco te hablo a ti, Remus –declaró Lily levantándose ofendida-.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico asombrado-.

James se levantó detrás de Lily, y la pelirroja se detuvo solo un segundo para contestarle a su amigo. O mejor dicho, ex amigo.

- Porque nadie se creería que Dumbledore le pediría a James que se acercara a Slytherin a menos de cien metros, habiendo una alternativa.

El pobre Remus se vio metido en medio sin saber cómo. Intentó encontrar una mirada de apoyo en Grace o Gisele, dado que Peter aún estaba en su mundo, pero las chicas habían entrado en fase de solidaridad con Lily, y miraban mal a todos los chicos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tú con el italiano antes, Lily? –preguntó James alcanzándola en la puerta del comedor-.

- ¡Porque te la quedaste mirando como nunca me has mirado a mi! –respondió ella enfadándose al acordarse de su rostro-.

Varios alumnos que ya estaban saliendo del comedor, y se les quedaban mirando, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. James suspiró, y tras intentar cogerla de las manos y que ella se apartara, la cogió la cara, sin que Lily pudiera evitarlo.

- En primer lugar: si la miré demasiado, es porque es una veela, y no pude evitarlo. Y en segundo: Sí. La miré como nunca te miré a ti. La miré de la misma forma que veré a todas las veelas con las que me encuentre. Pero esa mirada es ficticia. Jamás miraré a ninguna chica, por muy veela que sea, de la misma forma que te miro a ti. Porque tú eres la única a la que quiero mirar.

La expresión fría de Lily se iba resquebrajando por completo. James sabía exactamente qué decirla para hacerla sentir especial, y aquello era difícil de superar. En ese momento, un grupo de personas pasó al lado suyo, y se oyó una voz musical entre ellos, saludar amigablemente.

- ¡_Bonne nuit_, James!

Era Cynthia, a la que varios miembros de Slytherin ayudaban, solícitos, en todo lo que necesitara. James se giró un momento para ver quién era, pero al segundo volvió la mirada a Lily. Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, y no vio la expresión de socorro que tenía la francesa escrita en la cara. Lily sonrió al ver su nulo interés, y, tomándole del cuello de la camisa, le dio un beso en los labios.

Contentos de haber hecho las paces, la pareja decidió subir a su torre para estar solos el resto de la noche, pero en el segundo piso se encontraron a otros dos hablando acaloradamente.

- ¡Eres demasiado inocente, Kate! ¡Ese mendrugo intentaba ligar contigo, se veía a kilómetros de distancia! –gritaba Sirius moviéndose de un lado a otro del pasillo-.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Si quería ligar conmigo, ¿por qué te defendía entonces?

- ¿Me defendía? –preguntó el chico sin acabar de creerselo. Cerca de él, James enarcó una ceja, también incrédulo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco al ver sus expresiones-.

- Sí. Dijo que tenía que entender si el imbécil de mi novio decía alguna idiotez, porque no podía evitarlo por la naturaleza de la chica.

- Bueno –dijo Sirius asombrado-. Pues en eso es en lo único que le tienes que hacer caso.

Ignoró el bufido de Kate, y siguió hablando.

- ¡Siento haber dicho eso! ¿De verdad lo he dicho, o es que Grace tenía ganas de pegarme porque sí? –la cara de Kate lo dijo todo: Sí, lo había dicho-. Bueno, pues ¡lo siento! La culpa es de ella. ¡Una veela ni más ni menos! Es imposible de controlarse, son fuerzas extraordinarias de la naturaleza.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! Todos sabemos que hay reacciones con las veelas que no se pueden controlar. ¡El problema está en que tú siempre quieres ser más! Si ya de por sí os comportáis como orangutanes, ¡tú el doble! ¿Oíste a Peter decir una barbaridad semejante?

- No recuerdo nada de lo que he dicho, pero cuando le dejé en el gran comedor, Peter aún luchaba por conservar su saliva en la boca –informó el muchacho en un tono divertido, que no compartió su novia-.

- ¡Eso es porque él es más educado que tú! ¿Dónde queda la caballerosidad de Gryffindor? ¡Cuando te comportas así te sale tu vena Black!

Al instante se dio cuenta que se había pasado. Ella nunca quería mencionar a su familia, y aquello se la había escapado. Era por eso por lo que no quería seguir dejándose llevar por sus emociones, porque a veces hablaba de más. Frente a ella, Sirius bajó la barbilla contra el pecho y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

- No te consiento que les menciones a ellos –la dijo con voz ronca-. Odié a Grace durante dos años por atreverse a hacerlo, y te juro...

- ¡Padfood colega! –exclamó James decidiéndose a intervenir cuando su amigo habló de más. Él y Lily se adelantaron rápidamente, y mientras él encerraba a su mejor amigo en un semi abrazo, Lily se posicionaba al lado de Kate-.

- Os hemos oído discutir –confesó la pelirroja-. Y os animo a que lo dejéis pasar. Es una tontería. Kate, ya sabemos que Sirius es algo idiota a veces, pero no lo hace de mala fe –el aludido frunció el ceño ante el insulto, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándola la razón en lo último-. Y Sirius, aunque Marco intentara ligar con ella de verdad...

- Que no lo hacía –intervino Kate cruzándose de brazos-.

- ... Creo que conoces a Kate lo suficiente para saber que ella jamás le haría caso-.

Sirius y Kate se miraron un segundo, y asintieron a la vez. Lily sonrió al darse cuenta que la tormenta había pasado, y James la sonrió. Ella tenía una capacidad especial para calmar los ánimos. Lily era tan especial...

Dejó de babear por su novia para observar a Sirius y a Kate. ¿Habría llegado a tiempo para evitar que su amigo se descubriese? ¿Se acordaría Kate que él había mencionado a Grace? Ayudar a Sirius a manejar ese triángulo amoroso en el que estaba metido, estaba comenzando a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

OO—OO

A la mañana siguiente, no se hablaba de otra cosa que de las reacciones que habían provocado los nuevos. El colegio se dividía en cuatro grupos: los chicos que ya habían caído en los encantos de la muchacha francesa, las chicas que la odiaban, aquellas que se declaraban inmediatamente enamoradas del chico italiano, y a los que él les caía mal. La más joven había pasado desapercibida ante dos compañeros tan llamativos, pero eso parecía alegrarla bastante.

Remus pudo observar cómo Nicole había cumplido su palabra, y no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Por algunos minutos pensó que quizás, con la tranquilidad de la muchacha, se sintiera agobiada por el entusiasmo de la novia de Jeff, pero al mirarla en el desayuno se dio cuenta que la chica más a gusto no podía estar. Era tímida y tranquila, pero parecía encantada con la forma de ser de su nueva amiga, que tanto abrumaba a los demás.

Sirius y James pertenecían al grupo que odiaba al chico nuevo, y Peter se les unía, aunque él parecía más identificado con aquellos que aseguraban haber encontrado al amor de su vida en la veela francesa. Esta, esa mañana, ya parecía harta de las miradas de los demás, y James casi esperaba que soltara su fuerte carácter, como bien lo había hecho con él la tarde anterior. Claro que esa experiencia no la compartió, por miedo a que Lily se montara el cuento de que había intimado mucho con ella.

- Si vierais como estaban cuando les encontré –murmuró Sirius entre dientes por quinta vez ese día. Y aún no eran las nueve-. Como la miraba, como la intentaba abrazar...

- ¿Y qué más te da? –preguntó Remus hastiado-. Kate no le haría caso, y bien que te lo merecerías por bestia.

- La verdad es que te pasaste, hasta para ser tú, Pad –rió James en voz baja, mientras untaba su tostada de mantequilla-.

- ¿En serio lo dije? ¿De verdad de la buena? –quiso asegurarse él, aún extrañado. Cuando Grace se levantó y le pegó un bofetón, no supo a qué se debía, y de la palabra de la rubia no sabía si fiarse-.

- Te lo prometo –respondió Remus rodando los ojos-.

- Sí –afirmó Peter, aún sin despegar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin-. Y no es que no comparta tu opinión, pero creo que decirlo delante de tu novia es ya ser muy poco delicado...

- Habló el baboso –espetó Sirius removiendo el café con la cucharilla-.

Peter desvió un momento la mirada de la chica, y sonrió socarronamente a su amigo.

- Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie –y volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, y suspiró soñadoramente-. ¿Habéis conocido alguna vez una chica así?

- Pues no. Es una veela, y no había conocido ninguna hasta ahora –contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-.

El más pequeño negó con la cabeza, como si sus amigos no comprendieran la trascendencia del asunto.

- ¡No es solo eso! Es que, es perfecta... –murmuró soñadoramente-.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír, y James le palmeó la espalda.

- ¿Eso significa que ya dejarás de tener sueños húmedos con Grace, para tenerlos con Cynthia?

Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír, mientras Peter se sonrojaba violentamente, y les miraba a los tres con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Yo no tengo sueños húmedos con Grace! Y, en todo caso, si hubiera sabido antes que Sirius tuvo lío con ella, no se me ocurriría....

- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Sirius apuntándole una patada bajo la mesa que le dio a James-.

Miró hacia su izquierda, donde las chicas desayunaban alegremente a varios asientos de ellos. No habían oído nada. Ya habría sido lo que faltara. Las cosas con Kate no se habían solucionado del todo, y el colofón sería que justo entonces saldría a la luz lo de Grace.

- A propósito, ¿por qué se han sentado alejadas de nosotros? –preguntó Peter sin entender-.

- Será cosa del italiano –murmuró Sirius con rabia-. Están todas tan embobadas con él, que no se han dado cuenta de que aún existimos.

James asintió vigorosamente, y ambos miraron hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff como si pudieran hacerla estallar solo con fruncir el ceño. Pero Marco no estaba allí. Peter volvió a su tarea de observar a la veela, y Remus comenzó a reírse de sus amigos.

- Os juro que sois idiotas –les dijo a James y Sirius, que parecieron ofenderse por el insulto-. ¿De verdad creéis eso de Lily y Kate? ¿Justo de ellas? ¡Si tenéis unas novias que no os las merecéis!

- Fácil no preocuparte por lo alteradas que están todas, cuando tú no tienes ese problema con Rachel –le respondió James cruzándose de brazos-.

- Sí, como ella está encerrada, no tienes peligro de que caiga bajo cuatro frases en italiano –añadió Sirius-.

Remus se puso repentinamente serio, y los chicos se preguntaron si habían dicho algo malo.

- ¿Sabéis? Yo preferiría mil veces que ella estuviera aquí, babeando como decís, y haciéndome preocupar. Porque eso significaría que podría ir y venir tranquilamente, y su familia no viviría amenazada. Ojalá el mayor problema fuera que la emocionara que la hablaran en italiano...

Tras pensarlo un poco, a ambos no les quedó otra que asentir, dándole la razón. Era preferible esa realidad.

OO—OO

Precisamente Rachel había recibido una visita de excepción. No era tan común que Gisele se saltara el desayuno para visitar a su mejor amiga, pero el hecho de que por las tardes Rachel se limitara a estudiar, y la latina tuviera alergia a los libros de texto, había disminuido el número de visita en los últimos días. Además, tras la cena de la noche anterior, tenía mucho que contarla.

- ¡Menudo bombón, Rach! Además se le veía un caminar tan sexy, tan...

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama de su amiga, con las manos tras la cabeza y la mirada soñadora.

- ¿Y las demás, cómo son? –preguntó Rachel con curiosidad-.

Gis la miró con incredulidad.

- Te estoy describiendo a un italiano guapísimo, ¿y me preguntas por las demás?

La castaña se encogió de hombros mientras se reía.

- Simple curiosidad. Remus ayer no me contó gran cosa. Solo que habían tenido que acompañar cada uno a uno, y que eran dos chicas y un chico. ¿Cómo son?

Gisele pareció pensárselo, y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No le metería en problemas a Remus. ¿Por qué contar lo que las había dicho Lily? Después de aquel episodio, tanto James como Remus parecían inmunes a lo que sea que afectó tanto a los demás.

- No eran nada especiales –la dijo con una confiada sonrisa-.

Rachel no insistió. Caminó vagamente por la habitación, mientras tocaba con las yemas de los dedos los libros de texto, y los pergaminos que la habían traído sus amigos.

- Esta tarde van a venir Remus, Lily y Peter. ¿Por qué no te apuntas y aprovechas para empezar a estudiar?

- ¡Ni de coña! Faltan aún cinco meses para los exámenes. No voy a ponerme a estudiar tan pronto.

- Gis, este año hay mucho temario. Luego se te acumulará todo –la dijo con paciencia. Gisele rodó los ojos con pasotismo, y su amiga la miró con sospecha-. ¿Has estudiado algo desde que yo no estoy?

No sabía para qué preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta. Gis nunca hacía nada de clase sino era bajo vigilancia constante, y la presión de que el examen fuera al día siguiente. La sorprendía que sus notas no fueran peores.

- Total Rach, para lo que yo voy a hacer no necesito muchos EXTASIS –explicó Gis agitando una mano en el aire como intentando espantar el agobio-.

- ¿Aún sigues empeñada en ser dragonista? –preguntó Rachel insegura-.

Era divertido comentar con catorce años que te irás a Rumania a criar dragones como si fuesen cachorros de perro, pero Gis seguía insistiendo con ello ya demasiado tiempo. A Rachel la costaba creer que su amiga hablara en serio, pues aunque adoraba a los animales y tenía cierto magnetismo con ellos, no parecía hecha para ese tipo de vida.

- ¡Claro! –exclamó Gisele, sin embargo-. Es en lo único en lo que destaco un poco. Bueno, al menos no destrozo nada. Además, adoro a esos grandes bichitos –añadió riéndose de su propio chiste-.

Rachel aún intentaba esconder su expresión de incredulidad. Lo creería cuando la viera irse. Por el momento, la seguiría la corriente, así que sonrió divertida, y la dijo:

- Tus padres te matarán.

Gisele parecía aún más divertida con esa posibilidad. Enfadar a su padre siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

- Si te vas a Rumania, no podrás participar en la Orden del Fénix –la dijo Rachel solo para picarla-.

- ¡Al contrario! –respondió su amiga con entusiasmo-. Allí mi padre no podrá controlarme, y le diré a Dumbledore que trabajaré a distancia. Al fin y al cabo, ese loco está extendiendo su poder y necesitarán gente fuera de Inglaterra. ¡Lo tengo todo pensado! –presumió golpeándose la sien con un dedo-.

Rachel no tuvo más opción que reírse. Nunca nadie podría acabar con el positivismo de su mejor amiga. Sintió mucho tener que despedirse de ella, pero la latina no pensaba perderse toda la hora del desayuno, pues aseguraba ser capaz de dormirse si no comía algo antes de dos horas seguidas de Historia de la Magia. Por experiencia, ella supo que hablaba en serio.

Gis bajó corriendo hasta el primer piso, en busca de las escaleras para bajar al vestíbulo, e ir al Gran Comedor. Solo faltaban diez minutos para que la hora del desayuno terminase, y no pensaba perder ni un segundo más. Sin embargo, por el camino se encontró algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

El chico nuevo, Marco Mancini, se encontraba andando por el corredor, mirando con curiosidad los cuadros, y volteando la cabeza de un lado para otro. Daba toda la sensación de haberse perdido. Cuando Gis se acercó a él por la espalda, le escuchó bufar sonoramente.

_- Schifezza_... –murmuró él para sí mismo-.

Gis sonrió más ampliamente, y se puso justamente detrás de él. La sacaba la cabeza, pero no era alto. Ella era, con diferencia, la más bajita de sus amigas, seguida de Rachel y Lily, y ese chico no parecía ser más alto que James.

- ¿Te has perdido? –le preguntó, de improviso-.

El chico se dio la vuelta algo asustado por la repentina aparición, pero al verla sonrió. Gis le devolvió una coqueta sonrisa que dio confianza al italiano.

- Sí, pero solo si tú me ayudas a encontrar la _via_ a _seguire_ –dijo con una agradable voz, y un acento marcado-.

Gis tuvo ganas de pegar saltitos al recibir tan buena respuesta. Alargó su mano, ofreciéndosela como saludo.

- Soy Gisele. Para mis amigos, Gis. Para ti cómo prefieras.

Marco se echo a reír divertido. Le caía bien esa exótica muchacha.

_- Felice di conocerte_. Mi nombre de Mar...

- Marco Mancini, lo sé –interrumpió ella-. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí –Marco enarcó una ceja incrédulo, pero optó por reírse complacido de, al menos, caer bien a las chicas-. ¿Qué tal ha sido el recibimiento en Hufflepuff?

- Bueno –respondió él algo indeciso-. Ha habido de todo. Personas _affascinantes_, como tú –Gis sonrió más ampliamente-. Y otros, sin embargo...

Dejó la frase inconclusa, dando a entender el final, y Gis torció el gesto sobre actuando.

- No les hagas caso, es envidia. Siempre hay novios celosos por ahí.

El chico se dio cuenta de que directamente se le estaba comiendo con los ojos, y no se sintió en absoluto incómodo, sino que sonrió ampliamente. Es cierto que no había tenido una gran bienvenida entre los chicos de su edad, pero ya contaba con la idea de que podría ocurrir si iba con esa actitud. Ellos se sentían amenazados por lo nuevo, y era eso mismo lo que las atraía a ellas. Pero él tenía dieciocho años, y no pensaba negarse a nada que le ofrecieran, y le apeteciera. No le hacía daño a nadie con eso, ¿no?

- ¿No tendrás tú algún novio que luego intente _colpire_ a mi, no? –la preguntó en broma, pero asegurándose así la respuesta-.

Gis hizo un mohín acordándose de Anthony. Bueno, no es como si le estuviese engañando. Un poco de tonteo inocente no hacía daño a nadie.

- No hablemos de mi. Cuéntamelo todo de ti, lo que sea –dijo con entusiasmo-.

- Pues... no sé... –contestó el muchacho repentinamente sin palabras. Le había pillado de improviso-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- No lo sé. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones? ¿Tus sueños y planes de futuro? ¿Tal vez en compañía de una divertida chica dominicana a la que le encanta la aventura?

Habló en voz muy rápida y exaltada, con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Marco no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Esa chica era genial. Le hacía tanta gracia que ni siquiera se sentía agobiado, aunque no recordaba todas sus preguntas. Las historias donde asedian a alguien a cuestiones, y tras una broma oportuna las contestaba a todas con precisión, solo ocurrían en las películas. Él solo se acordaba de la última pregunta, que fue la que contestó.

- Lo siento. Mis planes de futuro son yo solo para _estudiare_ y ser medimago.

Gis fingió hacer una mueca de decepción, pero la divertida sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro.

- ¿Medimago? Te van las carreras difíciles, ¿eh?

- Lo cierto es que siempre me llamó la _attenzione_ –la confesó riéndose-. Cuando tenía doce años me rompí el _braccio_ jugando, y en la enfermería de la _scuola_ me curaron. A la media hora ya estaba _splendidamente_. _Ma_, el verano anterior mi hermano lo tuvo que pasar con el _braccio_ inmovilizado todas las vacaciones. Ahí me di cuenta de lo _superiore_ que es la magia.

- ¿Eres hijo de muggles? –preguntó Gisele al escuchar la historia-.

Marco asintió con la cabeza, y la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

- Una de mis amigas lo es, y quiere ser también medimaga. Ella dice que es muy importante utilizar también la medicina muggle.

- Sí –contestó Marco con entusiasmo al seguir con su tema favorito-. Una _combinaziore_ de ambas es _il migliore_. Lo mejor –repitió para hacerse entender-.

Gis sonrió más, completamente encandilada por el acento.

- ¿Ya has practicado? Lily nos habló de una técnica, el boca a boca, que no se muy bien qué es, pero suena genial. Me presto voluntaria, si quieres.

Era broma por supuesto, pero si el chico aceptaba, se lo pensaría mucho. Pobre Anthony. En ese momento Gis ni se acordaba de su existencia. Lo único que ocupaba toda su mente eran palabras en italiano con acento latino.

Marco sonrió más, considerando la propuesta muy seriamente.

- ¿Seguro que no tienes un novio por ahí escondido? –quiso asegurarse-.

- En el fondo sí, pero no parece acordarse –dijo una vez femenina tras ellos-.

Gis se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a matar a quien hubiese interrumpido. Se encontró con Sadie, que ya pasaba de largo después de haber hecho el comentario. Con esa no se atrevía a meterse.

- No era necesario que lo dijeras –la susurró entre dientes-.

La chica se detuvo, y les miró a ambos con una mueca divertida.

- Solo pensé que te gustaría acordarte –dijo fingiendo inocencia-.

No miró mucho al chico, para que no se lo tomara como una invitación a nada. Le había visto desde la noche anterior insinuándose a un número ilimitado de chicas, y la recordaba desagradablemente a Müller, el idiota de su anterior colegio. Aunque, sinceramente, no creía tener problemas con eso. Ella no había tenido precisamente invitaciones a nada nunca.

- Me voy a clase, que ya me he perdido el desayuno –dijo vagamente, reanudando el paso-.

- ¡¿Ya se acabó el desayuno?! –preguntó Gis alarmada-. ¡Si no he comido nada!

Echó a correr, olvidándose de todo, hasta que escuchó pasos que la seguían.

- ¡Espera! –dijo Marco corriendo tras ella-. No sé dónde estoy. ¿Me podrías _indicare_ el aula de Encantamientos?

- ¿No te lo han dicho tus compañeros? –preguntó ella confusa mientras reducía el paso-.

- Sí, pero creo que intentaban burlarse de mi, porque allí no hay aulas.

Gis hizo una mueca. Algunos ya comenzaban con sus bromas pesadas. Esperaba que eso fuera lo peor que le hicieran, y que James y Sirius no intervinieran, pues la situación se empezaría a poner desagradable.

- Venga, te acompaño. Así hablamos de la propuesta que te he hecho –le dijo con una sonrisa divertida-.

Marco la devolvió la sonrisa, pero ya sabía cómo acabaría esa conversación. Ya había tenido demasiados problemas con algunos novios. En concreto, uno había intentado pegarle. Ese con pinta de macarra que salía con la muchacha que lloraba, Kate.

OO—OO

Aquel día McGonagall tenía una idea algo ambiciosa para la clase. La anunció como una gran noticia, lo cual solo unos pocos compartieron. Ni siquiera Sirius, quien normalmente tenía a dicha profesora más estima y respeto que a los demás, se mostró entusiasmado. Sinceramente, encontraba más interesante quejarse del chico nuevo junto a los demás compañeros. Los chicos de Ravenclaw tampoco parecían apreciarle mucho, y Peter, una vez teniendo fuera de la visión a la belleza francesa, se mostró más entusiasmado a la hora de criticarle.

James, por paradójico que sonara, no prestaba atención a sus amigos. En esa ocasión, él encontraba tan interesante como Remus la lección del día. Escuchaba las palabras de la profesora con toda la atención, dispuesto a lograrlo al primer intento.

- ¿Veis el movimiento de muñeca? –insistió la profesora repitiendo el gesto lentamente para que lo captaran-. Es complejo, pero con práctica hasta el más inútil podría conseguirlo. Es lo que siempre os digo, predisposición. Aunque los hay que no la tendrán nunca –bufó mirando de reojo al grupo que seguía hablando-. ¡Black! ¿Quiere dejar de interrumpir mi clase?

Cerca de él, Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina incluso peor que la de la propia profesora.

- Acordaos de pronunciar claramente. Es muy importante. Vamos, repetid conmigo: "_Ienieska_". Vamos, repetid.

Repitieron la palabra, la mayoría mal, pero la profesora pareció enfadarse de verdad.

- ¡Mendes! ¡No está prestando atención a mi clase, y encima les hace perder el ritmo a Hagman y Sandler! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora cállese y escúcheme

Gisele bufó en voz baja, pero no la quedó más remedio que obedecer. Además, Lily cambió a Grace su asiento, y se puso entre ellas para asegurarse que se callaban. A ella no la interesabas las Transformaciones. Solo quería acabar de contarle a sus amigas lo que había vivido esa mañana con el nuevo.

- Bien. Ahora viene lo verdaderamente difícil de este hechizo: la concentración. Tenéis que vaciar el cuerpo de emociones, sentir el cuerpo más liviano, y enfocar toda vuestra magia a la varita. Es un hechizo complicado, por lo que no esperéis que os salga a la primera. Miradme a mi.

Se dirigió hacia un armario que había llevado para esa lección. Era muy grande, casi tan alto como la clase, y de varios cuerpos. Se parecía a las estanterías de la biblioteca, pero con más estructura. Al colocarse enfrente del gran mueble, levantó la varita y, hacia el complicado movimiento de muñeca, exclamó con voz enérgica.

- ¡_Ienieska_!

De pronto hubo un estallido, y todo el armario se vio reducido a cenizas, las cuales ella se encargó de que no la llegaran. La estructura caía en cascada como si fuese arena, y por un momento el ambiente de esa zona de la clase se volvió completamente oscuro. Cuando la visión se aclaró, del armario solo quedaba le polvo repartido en el suelo.

Ni siquiera los que aún estaban ofendidos por la bronca que les había echado, pudieron contener un aplauso. Satisfecha, McGonagall les puso a trabajar en pareja con pequeñas mesitas de té. Por eso los demás tuvieron la oportunidad de continuar con su conversación, y ni siquiera Lily pudo parar a que sus amigas se callaran.

- ¿Y de qué hablaste con ese italiano, Gis? –preguntó Grace, que trabajaba con ella cerca de Kate y Gisele. La dejó a ella utilizar la mesita a su antojo, pero el hechizo aún se la resistía, lo que la daba rabia-.

- Me dijo que no todos han sido muy agradables. Incluso le dieron indicaciones falsas para ir a clase.

Grace negó con la cabeza algo divertida, Kate puso una expresión de asombro, como si no creyera que nadie pudiera ser tan maleducado, y Lily levantó la mirada de la mesita.

- ¿Ah sí? –su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia James y Sirius, que trabajaban algo más alejados-.

- Ellos ni siquiera se han acercado a él, Lily –les defendió Kate-.

La pelirroja no se acabó de creer aquello, pues no era la primera vez que Kate les defendía por sistema, pero su mejor amiga la dio la razón.

- Si ellos hubieran querido meterse con él, no se habrían conformado con hacerle perderse, Lily.

Grace tenía razón. Esos dos siempre eran más drásticos. Negó con la cabeza, y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

- ¡_Ienieska_! ¿Por qué no sale? –exclamó comenzando a enfadarse-.

- No todo te va a salir siempre a la primera, colega –la respondió Gis riéndose-.

Tanto ella como las otras dos, decidieron dejar a la chica trabajar con tranquilidad, pues su humor estaba comenzando a agriarse.

- Apuesto a que tú le acompañaste a clase encantada, Gis –dijo Grace retomando la antigua conversación-.

Kate se rió en voz baja, mientras su compañera de práctica componía una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Tu no lo harías? ¡Es guapísimo!

- La verdad es que está muy bien –coincidió Kate-.

- A mi tampoco me importaría acompañarle a clase –aseguró Grace riéndose-.

Lily bufó en voz baja.

- Solo os gusta porque es nuevo. No digo que sea horrible, pero es muy normal, ¿eh? Pero como es nuevo, ¡todas babeando! Es patético...

Las otras tres parecían ofendidas por sus palabras, pero a ella la dio igual. Sabía que tenía razón.

- Solo dices eso porque estás enfadada porque no te sale el hechizo.

La mirada que Lily dirigió a Gisele era capaz de congelar una habitación entera.

- Pero Lily tiene razón en que exageráis –intervino alguien más-.

Sadie trabajaba cerca de ellas con su hermano, al que ignoraba, y las había escuchado en silencio.

- No es exagerado –insistió altivamente-.

- Sí que lo es. Sino, ¿por qué Gis se olvidó convenientemente de decirle que tenía novio? No la he visto hacerlo con ningún otro, y eso es porque es nuevo, y os llama demasiado la atención la novedad.

La pelirroja no se creyó capaz de seguir escuchando la banal conversación que se formó a través de eso. Se dirigió hacia James y Sirius, que no parecían haber intentado la transformación ni siquiera ni una vez. McGonagall aún estaba al otro lado de la clase, dirigiendo a una pareja de Ravenclaws, pero como llegara y viera que no habían practicado, restaría más puntos a Gryffindor.

- ¡Pero si es un imbécil! –murmuraba Sirius con cara de enfado-. Solo sería algo pequeño.

- No voy a hacerle nada, Padfood. Lily seguro que nos está vigilando, y no me voy a arriesgar a que algún otro profesor nos pille y me expulsen definitivamente.

James directamente se había sentado sobre la mesita, y jugaba con la varita descuidadamente. Lily iba a intervenir, cuando Sirius volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes que seguro que intentó ligarse a tu novia, no?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Lo hablé con ella ayer, y seguro que siendo como es Lily, no va a darle pie a mucho. Por muy mal que me caiga, no me la juego. Ya le dejaré las cosas claras si vuelve a pasarse.

- Pues no es por nada, pero entre que tú siempre has tenido poco éxito entre las chicas, y la llegada de este, te vas a quedar en nada. ¿Sabes que Jane Green también le seguía esta mañana como una loca?

Su amigo compuso una sonrisa ladeada, y se encogió de hombros. Lily se juró a sí misma, que de su contestación dependería su salud posterior, porque sería capaz de utilizar el hechizo que ensayaban contra él.

- A mi, mientras Lily no le haga caso, lo que hagan las demás, me da igual.

Sin necesidad de escuchar nada más, se puso de puntillas detrás de él, se apoyó en sus hombros, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. James se volvió al notarla, y ver que Sirius rodaba los ojos con un gesto de asco.

- ¡Lils! Estábamos practicando –la dijo para que no le echara la bronca-.

La pelirroja no le dijo nada sobre esa mentira, sino que se volvió a poner de puntillas y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó James con una sonrisa-.

- Que eres un cielo cuando quieres –le contestó, correspondiéndole-.

La contestación de James murió bajó un gran bufido exasperado.

- Pettigrew, ni siquiera te fijaste en el movimiento de muñeca, ¿verdad?

Por la cara de Remus, era cierto. De hecho, a Peter le había parecido más interesante seguir hablando con algunos compañeros, y había ignorado a su amigo cuando le había instado a practicar.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡En séptimo curso y aún no sabes transformar ni una taza de café!

Sirius y James rieron en voz baja ante esa paradoja. Peter podía ser muy torpe para la mayoría de los hechizos, pero en Transformaciones había algo en que superaba a la mayoría de las personas: la animagía. Así que tan malo en esa asignatura no debía ser.

- No debería decirle eso tampoco –defendió James solo para que Sirius y Lily le escucharan-. Ya nos advirtió que posiblemente la primera vez no nos saldría.

- ¡Potter! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas tú, si estás tan confiado como para hablar?

Ignorando la mirada exasperada de Lily, y la de enfado de la profesora, James se colocó frente a la mesita, intentando seguir los consejos que había guardado bien en su mente. Sirius le había entretenido y no había podido practicar, por lo que sería la primera vez.

- ¡_Ienieska_!

La mesita de té se redujo al instante a cenizas, que le inundaron los zapatos, y manchó las túnicas de Lily y Sirius. Pero él igualmente sonreía. Lo había conseguido.

- Seguid practicando –ordenó la profesora McGonagall frunciendo el ceño-. Rumsfelt, Hurley, intentadlo vosotros.

En el fondo se sentía orgullosa de su alumno, pero era exasperante que ese grupo saliera bien parado incluso cuando no hacía ni caso. Claro que eso la pasaba por pedir una demostración al mejor de la clase. En su asignatura, raramente James Potter podía fallar.

OO—OO

Esa tarde, James tuvo que hacer lo que tanto temió desde las Navidades: ver cómo su equipo se iba a entrenar si él. Durante la comida atosigó a Grace con consejos y técnicas, tanto que la rubia acabó tirándole encima una fuente entera de patatas.

Pero él siguió insistiendo en repasar cada jugada hasta la hora del entrenamiento, en que él tendría que comenzar su castigo con su adorado Filch. Cuando el resto del equipo apareció, miró con envidia sus escobas, y pensó en la suya, guardada en el despacho de McGonagall. La recuperación de su cordura le llevó también a pedir disculpas a Nicole por el entrenamiento nefasto al que la obligó antes de las vacaciones, cosa de la que no se habría creído capaz anteriormente. Con su habitual buen humor, la muchacha no solo aceptó las disculpas del capitán, sino que aseguró que en parte se lo pasó hasta bien.

Pero en esos momentos, él estaba escuchando a Filch maldecir que no le dejaran usar métodos más enérgicos con alumnos como él, que solo se dedicaban a destrozar el colegio y faltar al respeto a los demás.

- ... Había mucha más disciplina cuando permitían colgarles de los pulgares. Ya se cuidaban de no volver a transgredir las normas después de aquello. Cómo hecho de menos los gritos...

Sabiéndose de memoria su discurso, James le seguía, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y moviendo los labios en silencio, reproduciendo palabra por palabra su perorata. Filch se dio la vuelta, y James se aseguró de poner cara de bueno, con una sonrisa burlona acompañándola. El celador frunció el ceño.

- Hoy vas a limpiar este espejo –le dijo cuando llegaron a un pasillo de la primera planta-. Sin magia. Y no quiero ver una mota de polvo, o me encargaré que la profesora McGonagall sepa que no quieres cumplir tus castigos.

Se llevó la varita de James, que le miraba de tal forma que podría haberle matado. Murmurando maldiciones contra él, comenzó a frotar con un trapo roñoso, preguntándose por Merlín, de qué serían esas salpicaduras de la parte inferior.

OO—OO

En el campo de quidditch, Grace estaba en su elemento. No solo iba a mandar ese día por la falta de James, sino el resto del mes. No necesitaba que James fuera tan pesado para saber qué hacer, pero no estaba tan loca como para contradecirle.

Guió a los chicos, que bufaban por el torrente de lluvia que caía sobre ellos, y tras instarles a cubrirse a sí mismos con un hechizo impermeable, se apresuró a dar órdenes. Mentalmente agradeció a Lily su sugerencia. Ella sola no habría caído en ese detalle.

- Josh, practica con Sarah. Tiros fuertes, y altos. Sarah, James dice que tienes que seguir con el Double Eight Loop, haber si lo perfeccionas. Allan y Sadie, comenzad cada uno con una bludger. Id al otro lado del campo e intentad colocar por los aros. Tenéis que mejorar la puntería. Sadie, ¿me has oído?

La aludida la lanzó una mirada de las suyas, que ya no afectaban a Grace.

- Yo y medio colegio. ¿Tienes que gritar tanto?

La nueva capitana ignoró su mal comentario, y la ordenó a seguir al otro golpeador, que ya había cogido una bludger y estaba practicando con ella. Por ultimo, Grace se dirigió a Nicole.

- Contigo practicaré yo. No podemos permitir que nos vuelven a coger la snitch.

La muchacha enmudó su rostro, y se propuso concentrarse al máximo.

Y era buena. A veces la afectaban demasiado los nervios, pero hasta Grace, que era bastante prejuiciosa con ella, tenía que admitir que era muy buena buscadora. Solo tenía que controlar sus nervios.

La siguió de cerca mientras perseguía la snitch, observando sus movimientos, y asegurándose de darla un par de consejos de forma suave para no alterarla. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se percató de que sus movimientos eran seguidos, paso por paso, por otra persona desde tierra.

OO—OO

Dentro del castillo, James llevaba casi una hora luchando contra la mugre del espejo sin tener muchos resultados. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no limpiaba nunca? Parecía que la suciedad llevaba allí incrustada varios años. Cuando se lo había contado a Sirius por el espejo, este lo había considerado muy gracioso.

Estaba considerando seriamente el decirle a Dumbledore que debería revisar más a fondo el trabajo del celador, cuando alguien le saludó con alegría.

- ¡James! –dijo una sensual voz femenina con acento-.¿Qué haces?

Se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ya sabía: Cynthia caminaba hacia él con su elegancia natural, moviendo su larga melena a medida que andaba, de una forma muy irreal, como si pequeñas hondas de viento la atravesaran en cada momento.

- ¡Cynthia! –sonrió al saludarla. Ella se detuvo a su lado, mirándole extrañada-. Estoy castigado –la explicó-. ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?

- Bien. Ha sido _compliqué_. _Tout le monde_ migando siempge –explicó ella con su fuerte acento, mientras arrugaba la nariz, recordando cómo había sido su estancia por el momento-.

James paró de frotar un momento, para mirarla extrañado.

- ¿No estás acostumbrada ya?

- En Beauxbatons nadie me miga así –explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Llevo allá desde los _onze_ añios, pog lo _cua_ me tgatan nogmal.

El chico sonrió levemente, haciéndose a la idea de la diferencia. Amplió su sonrisa mirándola, e intentó ser positivo, mientras volvía a su trabajo.

- Aquí pasará igual. A veces es difícil hacer amigos al principio, pero ya verás.

- ¿Tú hiciste _amis_ pgonto? –quiso saber Cynthia con curiosidad-.

- El primer día –contestó James sin dejar de limpiar. Esperó respuesta, pero la chica se calló, y le miró con una perfecta ceja encarada. James supo a qué se refería-. Vale, no es lo normal, es que yo tuve suerte. Pero lo normal es que se tarde unos días en hacer amigos.

Cynthia bufó en voz baja, apoyándose en el marco del espejo.

- Las _filles_ me migan mal, y ellos son demasiado existentes -se quejó en voz baja-.

- ¿Existentes? –preguntó James sin entenderla-. ¿ No será insistentes?

- Pues eso –respondió ella orgullosamente, alzando la barbilla-.

James tuvo que contener una risa por lo fallos que aún cometía la chica con el idioma.

- Bueno, mira el lado bueno. Con tu físico ligarás mucho –dijo siempre buscando la parte positiva del asunto-.

- ¿_Pardon_? –preguntó Cynthia sin comprender la palabra-.

- Que ligarás –repitió vocalizando. Al ver la cara de confusión de ella, añadió-. Que tendrás mucho novios.

- ¿_Petit ami_? –preguntó con desprecio-. ¡Que va! _Jamais_ he tenido _un_. Solo ven el físico, y _non_ migan nada más.

No parecía que el tema la gustara mucho, por lo que James decidió cambiar de conversación. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más fácil resultaba tratarla como una más. Era una chica impresionante, pero lo cierto es que no era Lily, y después del impacto inicial, comprendió que eso era lo único importante.

- Estoy seguro que pronto harás muchos amigos. Aquí la gente suele ser muy agradable. Solo tienes que encontrar algo que tengas en común con los demás, y listo.

Se preguntaba seriamente qué narices podría encontrar una chica tan guapa y agradable en común con los asquerosos e idiotas de Slytherin, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no desalentarla. Cynthia se quedó entre pensativa e incrédula.

_- Et_... –murmuró para sí misma-.

De pronto James tuvo una gran idea.

- Oye nena, me estaría hablando contigo por horas, pero ¿por qué no me dejas tu varita, y así acabó el castigo, y podemos continuar la conversación en un lugar más agradable?

Cynthia le miró a él, luego al espejo, y después al bolsillo de la túnica donde llevaba su varita. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! _Pardon_. No me había dado cuenta... Toma.

Le tendió una varita que James aceptó al instante. Un movimiento de muñeca, y el espejo quedó como nuevo. Sonrió ampliamente a James, quien la devolvió la sonrisa.

OO—OO

Bajo la intensa lluvia, Sirius no parecía poder librarse del castigo tan fácilmente. Hagrid parecía más serio de lo habitual, concentrándose en que la lluvia no hubiera dañado ninguna estructura, planta o animal. Le hacía cargar con mil cosas a la vez, y seguía un ritmo más rápido debido a sus grandes pies, que al chico le costaba seguir con tanta carga.

Dentro de su túnica, estaba el espejo por el que había hablado con James, ahora sin poder ser usado. ¿Habría acabado ya su amigo de limpiar la roña de Filch? Cuando Hagrid le condujo hacia el lago, consideró seriamente que en realidad McGonagall quería más a James. Porque sino, no se explicaba eso...

- Ey Hagrid, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer a cubierto? Cogeré una pulmonía...

El guardabosques le miró con comprensión, y con una sonrisa de disculpa. Él no tenía ese problema, la piel de semi gigante le ayudaba a aguantar mejor esas temperaturas.

- Lo siento Sirius, pero hay que asegurarse que no se desborda el lago.

- Y el idiota de Prongs en el castillo, la mar de tranquilo y seco –murmuró él entre dientes-.

Hagrid le escuchó y se rió en voz baja.

- Bueno, creo que le han apartado del equipo de quidditch. ¿No es bastante castigo para él?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pensando que quizá era cierto. Para James, que le quitaran la escoba era como cortarle un brazo. De repente se acordó de las palabras de Remus. Tenía que intentar sonsacarle a Hagrid algo sobre la Orden del Fénix. Suspiró teatralmente, fingiendo recordar algo triste.

- ¿Viste el periódico ayer, Hagrid? Han arrasado Nordbury. Dicen que Quien-tú-Sabes envió a los gigantes...

- Sí –suspiró el gran hombre-. Les tiene a todos de su parte. Pero también se cree que hubo mortífagos allí dirigiéndolos. Al menos eso opina Dumbledore.

- Siempre me he preguntado por qué Dumbledore no interviene –dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa-. Cuando se enfrentó a Grindelwald se acabó todo. Seguro que si él participara...

- No es tan fácil como con Grindelwald –defendió Hagrid vehementemente-. Dumbledore hace lo que puede. Ya fundó la Orden del Fénix, y siempre está intentando reclutar a los mejores. Pero como es una organización secreta, tienen que actuar detrás del Ministerio, y eso lo hace todo más difícil...

De repente dejó de prestar atención a su trabajo en el lago para mirar al muchacho, que le miraba con mucha curiosidad, y una extraña sonrisa. Se conocía esa mueca. Ya estaba hablando de más, y el chico parecía muy interesado.

- Esto.. .eh... Dejemos el tema –se apresuró a decir torpemente-. Yo no te he dicho nada, ¿vale? Esto... ¿Por qué no te adelantas a las lindes del bosque? Creo que con la riada ha quedado atrapado un unicornio, y si le ves, pues me avisas.

El chico se dio cuenta de que mentía, y enarcó una ceja, haciéndole ver algo evidente.

- Hagrid, los unicornios me odian.

El hombre se sentía más torpe ante la inquisidora mirada de ese molesto muchacho.

- Bueno, a todos los hombres en general –dijo comprensivo-.

Sirius bufó. Lo cierto es que no era lo mismo. Todos los animales del bosque, pero en especial esos odiosos caballitos, les tenían a él y Remus una tirria especial. A Peter le trataban de modo indiferente, por lo que también le dejaban acercarse más que a la mayoría, y a James le tenían un inusual respeto que no alcanzaba a entender. Según Remus, que por algo era el documentado del grupo, eso se debía a que ellos eran capaces de ver su animal interior. En él veían al licántropo, lo que les llevaba a alejarse de él, y ser más agresivos de lo usual, y al perro interior de Sirius lo consideraban una familia de los lobos. Peter, al convertirse en rata, era un animal que pasaba completamente desapercibido, y no les afectaba su presencia. Y, mitológicamente, se consideraba al ciervo como el príncipe del bosque, lo que hacía que apreciaran más a James que a la mayoría de los hombres. Él solo lo usaba para fardar delante de Lily, la cual siempre se mostraba poco o nada impresionada.

- Entonces mira a ver si el campo de quidditch se ha encharcado, porque igual tengo que drenarlo –sugirió Hagrid dándole la espalda-.

Él obedeció más satisfecho. Al menos el equipo de quidditch estaba entrenando allí, y después podría contarle a James como iba. Seguro que eso le animaba. Cuando llegó, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, al tener frente a él una imagen que no le gustaba en absoluto. Allí estaba Grace, en una actitud de lo más relajada, pese al torrente de lluvia, hablando con Marco Mancini, el chico nuevo.

OO—OO

Poco antes, en el campo de quidditch, Grace decidió dejar el entrenamiento, cuando Sarah estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba por una ráfaga de viento.

- Mañana seguimos –les gritó mientras el equipo se encaminaba hacia las duchas, escuchándola a medias-.

Guardó la snitch y la quaffle, y se giró a buscar la bludger de Sadie, que la chica había dejado volando por ahí. Solo miró una vez alrededor, cuando encontró a alguien que la tenía en las manos y se la tendía. Le reconoció de inmediato, y sonrió ampliamente, felicitándose interiormente. Ya la había dicho a Lily que ella sabría hacerse ver sin necesidad de arrastrarse, como las demás.

- ¡Hola! –saludó acercándose, y tomando la bludger de sus manos-. Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?

- Sí –la dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer el chico era tan precavido como Lily, pues con el hechizo impermeable encima, se había asegurado no mojarse ni un solo pelo-. Por lo que se ve, todos me conocéis, ¿_giusto_?

Grace sonrió divertida. Lily también la había contado que hablaba perfectamente el idioma, y solo usaba el italiano para impresionar.

- Daré por hecho que los Hufflepuffs no te envían a espiar –el chico negó con una sonrisa, y Grace señaló al cielo, donde minutos antes habían estado entrenando-. Y, ¿qué te hemos parecido?

- ¡Sois muy buenos! –exclamó con convencimiento-. Me ha parecido muy buena la chica, _il costude_. ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Gurdana?

- Guardiana –explicó Grace-.

- ¡Eso! La guardiana. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana juega en esa posición también.

- ¿Sí? Me pareció oír que eras hijo de muggles –dijo suspicazmente-.

- Y lo soy. Somos _tri_ hermanos. El mayor, Pietro, es muggle, pero la pequeña Francesca es maga, como _io_.

- ¿Eres el mediano?

- Sí. Pietro tiene veintidós _añi_, y Francesa solo catorce. Lo cierto es que fue toda una sorpresa cuando comenzó a hacer magia, porque creíamos que solo podría yo.

Grace se rió levemente ante su tono teatral. Era evidente que le gustaba exagerar las cosas por diversión, como a ella.

- Mi familia es entera de magos –le comentó. Vio su expresión cautelosa, y supo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento-. ¡Pero no somos prejuiciosos! Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles. Es Lily, la chica que te acompañó el primer día, ¿la recuerdas?

Marco asintió. La recordaba perfectamente a ella, y a sus ojos. En ese momento, Josh y Allan salieron del vestuario, y se despidieron de Grace, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Marco les miró pensativamente.

- ¿Sabes? Me llama la _attenzione_ que seáis un equipo mixto. En _Gian Incantato_ solo hay dos equipos: chicos contra _ragazzas_.

- - ¿Y qué tal os va?

Nosotros ganamos desde hace _tri añi_. Frances suele retirarme la palabra durante semanas cada año –Grace se echó a reír. A veces ella echaba de menos tener un hermano o hermana con quien confraternizar de esa forma-. ¿Eres la capitana?

- Solo este mes –aclaró-. Han vetado al capitán, así que le sustituyo.

- ¿Y cómo te va? ¿Te hacen caso?

Grace se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi primer entrenamiento, y a veces los chicos se subordinan un poco. Pero tranquilo, anularé su resistencia –dijo con una sonrisa macabra-.

Marco se echó a reír divertido. Le caía bien, era fácil hablar con ella.

- Ya vi que eres buena mandando. Te vi dando órdenes con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Acaso te has fijado en mi? –preguntó haciéndose la extrañada. Pero no lo estaba. Tenía ego suficiente como para saber que era normal, y casi obligatorio, que se fijaran en ella-.

- ¿Te extraña? –preguntó el chico algo inseguro. Quizá la había entendido mal-.

Grace sonrió sin decirle nada. En su interior, pensó que ya habían hablado todo lo necesario ese día. Ella sabía dosificar su presencia, y hacerse desear justo en el momento apropiado. Acabó de guardar las pelotas en el baúl, y curvó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Tengo que irme ya. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- ¿En qué casa estás? –preguntó el muchacho algo ansioso-.

- En Gryffindor, en último curso. Quizá nos veamos en alguna clase.

No le dejó contestarla. Si tenía algo que decirla, que la buscara. Y estaba segura que lo haría.

OO—OO

Sirius sintió la furia crecer en su interior, cuando reconoció la sonrisa que Grace le dedicaba al nuevo al despedirse. Era la misma que le ofreció a él aquel día en la playa, hacía casi tres años. Esa sonrisa que mostró justo antes de besarle, de dejarle claro que ella se sentía atraída por él, al igual que se sentía él. La sonrisa que lo comenzó todo. Era una sonrisa provocadora, coqueta, desafiante. Algo que nadie podía dejar pasar.

Al ver que se la dedicaba a ese niñato que venía nuevo, tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Y no era la primera vez. Dejó tirada la bolsa que Hagrid le había dado en medio de un gran charco, y ni se percató de que el campo sí estaba bastante encharcado. Total, él estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

Caminó a zancadas por encima del barro, y se acercó al muchacho, que aún miraba a Grace alejarse dentro de los vestuarios.

- ¡Eh, tú! –le gritó a pesar de que estaba suficientemente cerca-.

Marco se giró sobresaltado por su repentina aparición, y le miró extrañado. Le costó reconocerle con la cara sucia y mojada, y su melena pegada a ella. Fue la expresión con que le miraba, como si quisiera hacerle desaparecer, lo que le recordó quien era. Había sido el más agresivo de todos, y eso que en ese caso concreto, no pretendía nada con su novia. No en el momento en que él apareció, al menos. Cuando se acercó a ella sí tenía otras intenciones, pero al decirle que estaba comprometida, dejó de interesarle. Era estúpido habiendo muchas chicas disponibles e interesadas, el meterse en un problema así.

- Tú eres el novio de Kate, ¿no? –preguntó recordando el nombre de ella. Intentó usar un tono amable, pero la mirada de Sirius continuó siendo asesina-.

Como si fuera un perro marcando su territorio, Sirius entrecerró los ojos y enseñó los dientes, como si estuviera a punto de atacar. A Marco le pareció aún más peligroso que la noche anterior, pero no dejó que le viera intimidado. Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a ser el matón de la escuela, y a que todos agacharan la cabeza a su paso. Marco jamás había empleado la violencia, no era inteligente, porque físicamente solía tener las de perder, pero sabía hacerse respetar.

Sirius se había puesto a la defensiva al escuchar el nombre de su novia. ¿Por qué recordaba a Kate? parecía haber hablando con medio colegio desde que llegó, pero recordaba su nombre perfectamente. Y ahora iba a por Grace. ¿Es que no podía dejarlas a ellas dos en paz? ¡Si tenía al resto del colegio para acosarlas!

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías, novato?

Marco miró alrededor, fingiendo pensar la respuesta.

- ¿Pasear? –preguntó con una irónica sonrisa-.

- Vaya, si has salido gracioso. ¿Sabes que hago yo con los graciosillos?

- Por lo visto, imitarlos –contestó el otro chico enarcando una ceja, con una mueca burlona. Dio un golpe al aire, y se rió en voz baja de la absurda conversación-. Mira, yo tengo que irme. Solo me acerqué a mirar porque vi que alguien jugaba al quidditch, pero comprenderás que no voy a estarme aquí observando la lluvia.

- Alto ahí, ravioli –le dijo Sirius tomándole de la túnica, y obligándole a voltearse-. Te he visto hablando con Grace.

Marco le miró con curiosidad. ¿El problema no era que hablara con la chica de la noche anterior?

- Pues sí. ¿Está prohibido?

- Tómalo como quieras, pero te quiero lejos de ella. Créeme, o la dejas en paz, o lamentarás haberme conocido.

Una amenaza así solía surtir efecto. Sobre todo porque la mayoría sabían que tras esta podría ir una pesada broma de los merodeadores. Pero al chico nuevo no debió parecerle amenazante, pues se echó a reír divertido.

- Haber si lo entiendo: No me puedo acercar a Kate porque es tu novia. Lógico. Pero, ¿por qué no me puedo acercar a Grace? ¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó ocurriéndosele de repente-.

Ella había dicho que era familia de magos, así que igual ese chico era su hermano. Aquello explicaría su actitud sobre protectora. Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza, y él se extrañó.

- ¿Tu prima, entonces? ¿Es familia tuya?

- Mira gilipollas, no necesito darte explicaciones de por qué no te quiero cerca de Grace. Es mi amiga, y yo me encargo de que gentuza como tú está a suficiente distancia de ella. Así que ahora, ahueca el ala.

Marco negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa. Aquello tenía gracia, la verdad.

- Mira, comprendo que te molestara mi actitud para con tu novia, pero este caso es distinto. Por lo que me cuentas, Grace no es nada tuyo, y ella no se ha mostrado incómoda con mi presencia. Es más, me ha dado a entender que la gustaría verme más veces, por lo que no veo motivo para alejarme, como tú dices. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si Grace está molesta conmigo, que me lo diga ella.

A Sirius le molestó saber que ella se había mostrado interesada, y más al darse cuenta que por mucho que a él le fastidiara, si ella quería ligar con el nuevo, él no podría evitarlo. Aún así, enfadado ciegamente, avanzó otro paso apretando los puños, y asegurándose, como la noche anterior, que el chico notaba la diferencia de altura y lo viera como una desventaja.

- Puede que te perdone tu ignorancia, porque aún no sabes quién soy. Cuando lleves unos días aquí, sabrás quién es Sirius Black, y que nadie se mete en su territorio.

Marco rió en voz baja, e ignorando la enfrenta, se adelantó para recoger las cosas que Sirius había dejado tiradas, y se las puso en los brazos como si fuera un amigo. Cuando el regazo del moreno estuvo completamente ocupado, le palmeó un brazo como si fuera una actitud amistosa.

- Y yo te perdonaré tu mala educación, porque me parece que no tienes claro quién es tu novia, y quién tu amiga.

Se marchó con la misma tranquilidad con que Grace le había dejado atrás minutos antes, y Sirius frunció el ceño, molesto ante esa última frase. Justo tenía que venir un niñato italiano a darle lecciones de moralidad ¡A él! Escupió en el suelo, pensando en lo absurdo de las palabras del enano ese, y comenzó a pensar en métodos para que Grace no quisiese acercarse de nuevo a él.

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os parecieron los nuevos? De Tara aún no he dicho nada, pero es que este capítulo ya no daba más de sí :P pero saldrá, tranquilos :P Permitidme un suspiro por Marco, porque es mi Sirius particular, solo que más cerebral que impulsivo, como a mi me gustan jejeje ya véis que Cynthia no es una veela al uso. No es como Fleur, que es más engreída. Esta no disfruta tanto de la atención, pero sigue teniendo ese fuerte carácter veela. Llamadme loca, pero me hacía gracia meter un personaje así. Pero tranquilos, no robará la atención de nadie! Solo podrá nervioso al personal :P_

_¿Qué opináis de la reacción de Sirius? ¿No creéis que va de abusón? Bueno, siempre fue así, pero cuando se pone en esa actitud es cuando peor me cae jejeje _

_Sé que he nombrado poco el tema de las cajas, pero no os despistéis, porque aquí hay pistas. El siguiente capítulo no será tan bonito, y volveremos a entrar de nuevo en él. Claro que también habrá más cosas... Ya sabéis que a mi la munición no se me acaba :P _

_Un besazo, y hasta la próxima. ¡Haber si de esta llegamos a los doscientos!:D _

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	30. Descubiertos

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo matada... ¡En serio! Estoy de vacaciones de Semana Santa (ya terminándolas) y no lo he notado más que porque he estado en casa, y he dormido más por la mañana. Los profesores de la universidad quieren matarme, os lo digo yo ¬¬ Si sufrís de insomnio, os recomiendo que os leáis a Cicerón. ¡Fulminante! He llegado a dormirme hasta en el gimnasio, cuando lo leía mientras hacía cycling jejeje¡GRACIAS POR SUPERAR LOS 200 REVIEWS! Soy feliz :D_

En fin, no lleváis un mes esperando para que yo os cuente mis problemas jeje, respondo a anónimos y seguimos con la historia:

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! ¿Qué tal? Sé que los nuevos son algo raros, pero si son normales no tienen gracia jejeje de todas formas os quedaba por conocer a la tercera, que es la normal :P de los ligones hay en todas partes, y ya que Sirius ya no está en circulación, había que poner a alguno :P además, sin saberlo hará una buena labor ;) La francesa sí es semi-veela, ¿por qué dices que no lo parece? ¿No viste que todos se quedaban obnubilados con ella? No la gusta que la miren, porque quería ponerla con una personalidad algo distinta a lo acostumbrado. No es una veela al completo, por lo que no tiene por qué tener su carácter egocéntrico, y hay gente que de verdad no le gusta llamar la atención solo por el físico. Ten en cuenta que deben sentirse poco apreciadas si nunca quieren mirar su forma de ser... Sirius se pasó bastante diría yo jeje no es normal que se comporte de esa forma ni con su novia, porque no es como si ella estuviera haciendo nada malo. A veces es un poco egoísta, y sí, está confundido. Pero no te puedo decir con quién se quedará, no tiene gracia jejeje De las cajas... en este capítulo verás que la cosa avanza, aunque no sé si del modo deseado! Espero tu opinión, un besazo!;))_

_Io: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo! Espero tu opinión en este también. Un beso ;)_

_Bueno, quiero informaros de una noticia, a ver qué os parece, y si me apoyáis la llevaré adelante: Quiero hacer una precuela de esta historia. Significa escribir el antes de que comenzara, y había pensado escribir un mini-fic de seis capítulos, uno por cada año en Hogwarts de estos diablillos, para que vierais lo que yo veo de su pasado. No tengo fecha para publicarla, pues esta historia también me lleva mucho tiempo (que no me sobra, por cierto) y es mi prioridad, pero quería saber vuestra opinión al respecto. Le agradezco a Popis su apoyo, pues ella fue la primera en saberlo. ¡Un besazo guapa! ;))_

_Sin más, quiero dedicar este capítulo a los afectados por el terremoto de Chile del febrero pasado, y espero que ninguno de vosotros haya sido afectado de ningún modo. Evidentemente, mis pensamientos también están en Haití, que siguen sufriendo._

_No soy J.K. Rowling, y Harry Potter no me pertenece. AVISO que este capítulo puede tener situaciones y descripciones fuertes que pueden dañar la sensibilidad. Lo leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad._

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ESTO ES UNA TRAVESURA"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 30: Descubiertos**.

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. El cuarto menguante reinaba esa noche, dejando una oscuridad que no presagiaba nada bueno. Oscuro como los planes que se preparaban en ese lugar.

El pueblo era pequeño. De él solo llamaba la atención la mansión que se erigía sobre una colina. Antaño esa gran casona pudo ser señorial y grandiosa, pero en aquel entonces tenía un aspecto completamente siniestro. La hiedra tapaba toda la fachada de piedra, y los grandes ventanales, que en buenos tiempos iluminaban el gran salón de la mansión, estaban cegados con tablas desquebrajadas.

En el interior, las habitaciones estaban en penumbra, y en la única que había algo de luz, un tímido rayo de luna se colaba por los huecos que habían dejado las tejas del tejado. Era una habitación con muebles antiguos y sucios, donde la chimenea estaba prácticamente apagada, aún conservando restos de llamas. La gran reunión había terminado, y en la estancia solo quedaban dos hombres.

El primero, joven, con una ancha barriga, y de cabello claro, estaba sentando con tensión en una destartalada silla de madera. El otro hombre, alto, delgado, y con aspecto inhumano, se paseaba pensativamente por la habitación, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa, analizando toda la información que le habían traído. En un momento dado miró al joven, y una sonrisa burlesca atravesó su rostro, pero la corrigió antes que este le viera, transformando su expresión en un intento de sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos, muchacho?

El joven pareció alterarse al ser hablado. Había estado metido en sus pensamientos. Miró a Lord Voldemort con una expresión entre interrogante, y algo temerosa. El hombre fingió no percatarse y continuó con su jovial conversación.

- Era la casa de mis queridos abuelos –le explicó con una risa fría-. Les maté a ellos y a mi adorado padre en esta misma estancia. Aquí estaban cuando llegué, cenando tranquilamente, con sus mugrosas ropas de muggles ricos. A mi padre fue al primero que maté, ni siquiera le di tiempo a preguntarse el por qué del parecido entre él y yo –parecía disfrutar con el recuerdo, y su siervo tuvo un escalofrío al oír de nuevo su risa fría. Sabía que la ira de ese hombre era mortífera, y por primera vez temía que fuera dirigida hacia él por sus pocos adelantos. Voldemort se había quedado observando pensativo las llamas de la chimenea, y apartó la mirada. Captó la mirada interrogante del joven, y sonrió macabramente-. No entraré en detalles de esto, pero desde luego ya sabes que eran indignos. No podía conservar semejantes manchas en mi noble linaje. Pero bueno, muchacho. Tú me entiendes perfectamente cuando digo que no se puede elegir a la familia, ¿no es así?

El aludido asintió más seguro que en ningún momento en esa conversación. La convicción de aquella afirmación le había llevado hasta allí. Voldemort dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y se sentó en el butacón que había frente al joven, invocando con la varita una botella de wiskhy de fuego, y dos copas. La primera la condujo hasta el regazo de su acompañante, y la segunda la cogió con sus delgados y afilados dedos.

- Pero no te he pedido que te quedes para rememorar mi historia familiar. Las cajas. ¿Por qué han pasado dos semanas desde que conseguimos la primera, y solo tengo esa?

- Mi... mi señor, verá... –comenzó a titubear el joven al sacarse el tema que tanto temía-. No he tenido muchos avances en la investigación desde la última vez...

- ¡Es irrelevante chico! –exclamó Voldemort interrumpiéndole, y soltando la copa con fuerza contra la mesa-. Tú me aseguraste, cuando comenzamos la empresa, que podrías ofrecerme todas las cajas en un mes a lo sumo, en cuanto tuviéramos la poción rastreadora. Muy bien. Mi fiel elaborador de pociones la hizo sin ningún problema, y la tengo en mi poder desde hace dos semanas. Sin embargo, solo tengo una caja.

- Es que... la que usted me pidió, Señor. Es más difícil... yo...

Con un movimiento de varita, la botella de wiskhy salió volando y se estrelló contra la chimenea. El joven se encogió en su asiento, temiendo que tan temida vara se volviera contra él, como ya había visto con sus compañeros mortífagos.

Sin embargo, pareció tener suerte en esa ocasión. Voldemort inspiró pesadamente, y le miró con sus ojos como rendijas, analizándole. Parecía que su furia se había desvanecido. Un segundo después, le clavó la varita en el cuello, dificultándole la respiración, y acercó su cara de serpiente a la suya.

- Te daré el beneficio de la duda. Tráeme otra caja. La que sea, ni siquiera te pido la complementaria. Tienes un día.

Apartó la varita con furia, y se dirigió casi deslizándose hacia la puerta. El joven respiraba agitadamente, aún con el alivio de haberse salvado, cuando escuchó de nuevo su fría voz.

- Y esta vez no tienes que ser tan discreto. Que vean lo que se les viene encima. Vamos, sé creativo.

Con esta última sugerencia, Lord Voldemort abandonó la estancia, dejando solo al joven mortífago, que se preguntaba cómo haría su siguiente paso en ese complicado enigma de las cajas elementales.

OO—OO

Horas más tarde y muchos kilómetros más lejos, en un castillo completamente distinto tanto en apariencia como en el interior, los alumnos se iban despertando poco a poco. Los miércoles no eran un buen día. Pillaba justo en medio de la semana, por lo que aún era demasiado pronto para el fin de semana. Además, el horario de clases no era el que más disfrutaban los chicos, pues las tenían todas muy concentradas, sin tiempo para relajarse a media mañana.

Pero a Sirius Black no le preocupaban sus clases en ese momento. Tumbado bocarriba en su cama, con Kate dormida sobre su pecho, miraba fijamente lo alto del cobertor. No había dormido mucho esa noche (y no era por hacer otro tipo de actividades) lo que daba a ver que algo iba mal. Él siempre dormía del tirón. Esa noche, como no hacía desde que volvió con ella, la había pedido a su novia que se quedara con él. Cuando supo que se había enamorado de ella, le gustaba tenerla cerca mientras dormía, con su suave aliento contra su cuello, su respiración acompasada, y ese olor tan característico de Kate. Una mano de ella se apoyaba en su pecho, dejando un peso cómodo sobre él. Con ella sentía mucha seguridad, y aquello era agradable.

Sin embargo, seguía dando vueltas a las palabras del fetuchini. "_Me parece que no tienes claro quién es tu novia, y quién tu amiga_", había dicho el tapón ese. Él sabía muy bien quién era su novia. Se lo había demostrado a Kate esa noche, dos veces. Así ya de paso había echo definitivamente las paces con ella, y había complacido sus insatisfacciones, de las que tanto se había quejado en Navidad. Pero de todas formas, se repitió mentalmente, no tenía que demostrarse nada a sí mismo. Sabía que volver a tener una buena relación con Grace traicionaba a algunos de sus instintos, pero había barreras que estaban muy separadas entre sí.

- ¿Sirius? –escuchó la voz somnolienta de Kate contra su oído izquierdo-. ¿Estás despierto? –le preguntó extrañada, al notarle despejado a tan temprana hora. Normalmente se las veía y deseaba para sacarle de la cama-.

Kate se incorporó levemente, para escudriñar su rostro con sus grandes ojos azules. Al estar tan despierto, pudo apreciar los detalles de su rostro. Tenía la mejilla llena de marcas de su propio cuerpo, los ojos entrecerrados aún por el sueño, y su corto cabello alborotado. Y, recordando sus pensamientos de un minuto antes, le pareció más guapa que nunca. No sabía por qué no se había fijado en ella antes. Kate era la chica perfecta para él, eso estaba más que claro.

La sonrió traviesamente, haciéndola ver que todo estaba bien, pero Kate frunció los labios aún insegura. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo ocurría para quitarle el sueño.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

Se apoyó sobre sus codos, y dejó caer perezosamente la barbilla contra el pecho de su novio, dándole un tierno beso justo donde le latía el corazón. Era una costumbre que había tenido desde sus primeros momentos íntimos, y que a Sirius le resultaban tan extraños y dulces.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado-.

- Tú nunca te despiertas hasta que te hemos tirado dos o tres jarras de agua. La última vez que te vi con insomnio fue cuando murió Richard.

La vio hacer un mohín al tener que recordar ese momento, y levantó una mano para acariciarla la mejilla. En realidad, si Kate había observado su insomnio, era porque ella no había pegado ojo esos días. Después de Rachel era la que más le había llorado.

- Solo me ha despertado un ronquido de Peter. Creo que es la única persona del mundo que me supera –dijo en broma, consiguiendo arrancar una divertida sonrisa de los labios de su novia-.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no te enteras de nada cuando duermes. Te podría pasar un camión por encima, y tú ni darte cuenta. No. Algo te debe rondar la mente, si tienes el sueño tan ligero.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo continuar fingiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante, y la dio un beso en los labios para distraerla. Pareció funcionar, pues le respondió al beso encantada. Minutos después, estaban abrazados, con los brazos y piernas entrelazados entre sí, y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Ambos despiertos, pero en absoluta calma. Sirius pensó que podría estarse toda la vida así, tumbado en la cama, con su novia desnuda sobre él, y enredando sus cortos rizos en sus dedos. Sin embargo, la realidad les bajó de su nube cuando empezaron a escuchar sonidos en la habitación. Seguramente serían Remus o Jeff, que eran los más madrugadores. Peter era tanto o más dormilón que él, si cabe.

Kate eligió ese momento para volver a hablar, aunque por el tono parecía como si llevara rato pensando en cómo decirlo.

- ¿Sabes? Ayer estuve pensando un poco...

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Sirius con escaso interés, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de ella, que sabía que la relajaba-.

- Sobre algo que dijiste cuando discutimos la otra noche... No lo entendí, no lo entiendo –se corrigió-. Sobre que odiaste a Grace durante dos años por decir algo de tu familia. ¿Por eso comenzasteis a llevaros tan mal?

El nombre de la rubia le hizo tensarse en el acto. La curiosidad de Kate era completamente ingenua, lo sabía. Notaba en su tono de voz que su chica solo estaba sorprendida y extrañada por esa deducción, pero él pensaba en todo lo que ella no sabía. Si supiera que aquello había sido el menor de sus problemas con Grace...

- Bueno –dijo tragando saliva-. Ya sabes que de antes, ella se llevaba muy bien con mi hermano...

No sabía qué decirla exactamente. Aquello le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Notó que Kate asentía con la cabeza, recordado aquello, e instándole a seguir.

- En fin... que cuando se escuchan cosas, a veces se habla sin pensar, y...

- ¿Y ya lo habéis arreglado? ¿Por fin os ha dado por hablar como adultos? –preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo-.

Sirius hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza mientras la sonreía. A ojos de Kate se podría decir que lo habían arreglado: se habían acabado las discusiones, y mantenían una cordial relación, más o menos parecida a la que tuvieron antes de enamorarse.

Estrechó su abrazo, y bajó sus labios al cuello de Kate, intentando alargar el momento de levantarse. Ella, sin embargo, rió en voz baja, y se apartó.

- Ya no hay tiempo de eso –musitó destapándole para que saliera de la cama-.

OO—OO

Lily entró de puntillas en la habitación. No quería hacer ruido y despertar a James con un sobresalto, sino que prefería hacerlo suavemente. Desde que salían juntos y él la había levantado la prohibición de entrar a su cuarto, la encantaba ir a despertarle todos los días. Un James adormilado era de lo más divertido y entrañable.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de su novio, que eran bastante particulares. No roncaba muy fuerte, pero lo hacía descompasadamente, inspirando en un momento dado, y expirando cuando le venía en gana. Podía pasar de respiración acelerada a completamente acompasada en un segundo. Una vez, incluso, se asustó al ver que pasaba mucho tiempo y no soltaba el aire que había retenido; pero él estaba bien. De hecho, siempre dormía perfectamente sin darse cuenta de nada. Remus se había reído mucho cuando le había contado la experiencia, y la había asegurado que la primera vez que lo vio, él también se asustó.

Y allí estaba. Inspiraba, y cinco segundos después soltó aire. Volvió a inspirar rápido, pero hasta que pasaron veinte segundos, no expiró. Ya acostumbrada a eso, se sentó a su lado, y le acarició los brazos que su camiseta de manga corta dejaba descubiertos. Ella ya le había advertido sobre que debía abrigarse más en las noches de invierno, pero como siempre, James hacía lo que quería. Tenía los brazos fríos, y le notó dar un respingo al sentir su tacto. Pero no se despertó.

Mientras seguía acariciándole con calma, sin prisas, recordó la tarde anterior, cuando volvieron a salir a flote sus inseguridades. Afortunadamente, contó con los consejos de Remus, la dulzura de Peter, y sobretodo, una demostración de James de lo que ella era para él.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_10 de enero de 1978_

_- De acuerdo, yo creo que por hoy esto nos sirve –dijo Lily cargando con tres libros en la salida de la biblioteca-._

_Detrás de ella, Remus y Peter cargaban con otros tantos cada uno. El pequeño la miró frunciendo el ceño. En su opinión, era imposible que en una sola tarde hicieran toda la tarea. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Remus obviaron esa mirada, y se encaminaron a buen paso hacia el tercer piso, donde habían quedado con Rachel._

_- ¿No creéis que es agobiarla un poco? –preguntó Peter con un poco de vergüenza-. Quiero decir, que vosotros lleváis todo el curso estudiando, pero ella no._

_- Ya lleva días poniéndose al día, Gus –le respondió Remus-. Seguro que no tiene muchos problemas._

_El pobre Peter no recordaba cómo se había visto envuelto en un grupo de estudio que solo conseguiría agobiarle, pues todos esos iban muy por delante de él. Sin embargo, el castigo de James y Sirius, y su nula existencia de planes, le habían empujado a aquello._

_Lily sonreía divertida de su expresión, y animada por volver a tener un grupo de estudio. A diferencia de la mayoría, ella sí disfrutaba estudiando. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la imagen que se acercaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. James junto a Cynthia, la chica nueva, venían caminando, hablando y riéndose, sin darse cuenta de su presencia._

_Como pasaba siempre que se había visto cerca de esa chica, su perfección la golpeó de lleno. Hasta su risa era increíble, no necesitaba ver la sonrisa boba de Peter para averiguarlo. Pero James no tenía una sonrisa boba. Hablaba y miraba a la chica como siempre lo hacía: con una sonrisa divertida y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Y aunque sonase estúpido, no sabía si aquello no la daba más miedo: Él no parecía sentir problemas para mostrarse tal cual era con ella. Se sentía en confianza._

_A su lado, Remus dejó de mirar divertido a Peter, para volver la vista hacia ella, y ver su expresión preocupada. Como siempre ocurría, averiguó qué ocurría sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran._

_- ¿No estarás celosa, no Lily?_

_La pelirroja le miró con el ceño fruncido, pues había un toque cómico en su voz. Antes de que pudiera mentir, Peter hizo un comentario inconscientemente, y muy oportuno._

_- Hay algunos que tienen suerte..._

_El más pequeño solo seguía mirando como su amigo y la perfecta chica se aproximaban por el pasillo, entre bromas y aún sin verles. La expresión de Lily se rompió, y volvió a mirarles, insegura y mordiéndose el labio._

_- Sé que solo lleva un día aquí –le susurró a Remus-. Pero por lo que la he observado, no intima mucho con la gente. ¿Por qué parece tan cómoda con James?_

_- Supongo que será porque es el primero que conoció –contestó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros-. O porque no babea como Peter._

_La última frase la hizo fruncir más el ceño, al contrario de conseguir que se riera, como era su intención. Remus le dio un codazo a su amigo, que cuando dejó de mirar a la veela, quitó su expresión soñadora._

_- Me preocupa más que ella se sienta especialmente cómoda, que otra cosa..._

_- No te preocupes, Lily. Por muy cómoda que se sienta, no estará interesada. No es como si James fuese un guaperas. Si fuera Sirius me preocuparía más..._

_Con ese comentario tan sincero a la par que bruto, Peter consiguió lo que no había logrado Remus: hacerla reír. Pero aunque fuera consciente de que James no era, ni de lejos, tan guapo como Sirius, ella le consideraba mucho más especial. Era más amable, más divertido, y más tierno. James tenía un carisma que Sirius no alcanzaría en su vida, y ella no había sido la primera en fijarse. Miedo le daba de que la chica veela también se diera cuenta._

_- Creo que eres la chica de Hogwarts que menos tiene que preocuparse –la dijo Remus al oído, abrazándola por el hombro-. Desde que estamos en quinto curso, James solo tiene ojos para ti. Te quiere con locura, créeme._

_Estaba tan ocupada mirando a su amigo, y asumiendo esas palabras, que la pilló de sorpresa cuando James la cogió por la cintura, y la dio un beso corto, pero firme en los labios. Le miró, y él la observaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Y solo a ella._

_- Ya me preguntaba dónde estaríais todos –dijo mirando a sus amigos, sin soltar el agarre de su cintura-._

_Peter había vuelto a su mundo de caramelo, mirando soñadoramente a Cynthia, que estaba bastante incómoda, unos pasos más atrás._

_- ¿Os he llegado a presentar? __¡Eh, Cyn, ven! __Ellos son Lily, Remus, y el que babea es Peter. Está soltero. –añadió guiñándola un ojo-._

_Peter se puso violentamente rojo, y agachó la mirada avergonzado, mientras Remus se adelantaba para estrecharla la mano. Sin embargo, la atención de ella se fijó enseguida en Lily, y la miró con una sonrisa en la cara._

_- Así que tú eges Lily. Vaya, James no paga de hablag de ti. Todo "est": Lily esto, Lily lo otgo... ¡Te teneg en un pedestal!_

_Lily sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras, y miró a James, que la observaba sin una pizca de vergüenza. Captó una mirada de Remus que decía claramente "¿Qué te decía yo?", y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la chica francesa._

_- Encantada de conocerte, Cynthia. Yo también he oído mucho de ti._

_En realidad había escuchado muchas palabras de ella, bastante soeces, pero en abundancia. La chica pareció saber a qué se refería, pues hizo un pequeño mohín, pero se adelantó para darla tres besos en las mejillas. Lily se sintió algo extraña, pero ella sonrió._

_- En La France, es "coutume"dag "trois" besos al pgesentagse._

_La pelirroja la sonrió más ampliamente, sin estar acostumbrada a tanto contacto con un extraño. Sin duda en Francia eran más efusivos que en Inglaterra. Pero lo que más la alivió, fue ver que James no apartó su mirada de ella en todo el rato. Ni siquiera para observar la visión perfecta que estaba a su otro lado._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sonrió recordando aquello. Su mano volvió a acariciar el brazo de James en toda su extensión. Consideraba muy tierno por su parte que se esforzara tanto en intenta ser amable con la chica nueva. Hasta la ofreció acompañarlos en la cena ante su inexistencia de amistades. E invitar a un Slytherin, aunque sea de rebote, no era típico de James Potter. Eso quería decir que estaba madurando.

- James... ya es de día –le susurró al oído-.

El muchacho pareció oírla de lejos, pero enseguida giró la cara para volver a hundirla en la almohada, negándose a salir de los brazos de Morfeo por el momento. Ella se rió en voz baja, y se volvió a inclinar sobre él, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Se va a hacer tarde, vamos... –le susurró de nuevo-.

James hizo como si no la estuviera escuchando, pese a que ya estaba despertándose. Lily se volvió a inclinar, y esa vez le besó en el juego de la mandíbula, y bajó para darle otro pequeño beso al comienzo del cuello. Cuando se apartó, pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su novio, que la hizo ver que él ya estaba despierto. Volvió a reírse, y frotó su nariz contra la de él.

De repente, James se incorporó con una energía imposible de creer un segundo antes, y, entre risas, la aprisionó contra el colchón, poniéndose encima de ella sin aplastarla. Lily sonrió ampliamente, acariciando su despeinado pelo con las dos manos.

- Buenos días.

- Sí que lo son –respondió James con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarla en los labios-.

Lo que comenzó siendo un pequeño beso, se fue transformando en algo más intenso. James dejó caer un poco de su peso, para acomodarse mejor, mientras una de sus manos vagaba por la espalda de Lily, hasta llegar a su final, y apretar su trasero casi tímidamente.

Ella gimió en su boca, y acercándole más a ella con sus manos, profundizó el beso. Esa era otra. Le encantaba besarle. La habían gustado otros chicos, pero lo que sentía por James estaba comenzando a crecer tanto que la asustaba. No la forma sentimental. Era consciente de que si no hacía nada por evitarlo, acabaría enamorándose perdidamente por, seguramente, primera vez en su vida. Lo que a ella la asustaba era lo otro. Esa necesidad de sus labios y sus manos por su cuerpo, ese calor que la envolvía cuando él la tocaba, cuando guiaba sus manos hacia algún lugar aún inexplorado, esa sensación de inconsciencia cuando estaban los dos solos. En un momento estaban dándose un inocente beso, y de pronto ella había perdido el control de un modo que no comprendía. Casi la daba por pensar si James no hubiera utilizado amortentia con ella. Sentía como si no pudiese controlar su propio cuerpo.

- Lils, si sigues así, no puedo asegurar que sepa controlarme –escuchó la voz ronca de James-.

La había vuelto a pasar. De repente, había metido las manos por debajo de su camiseta, y había rodeado su cintura con las piernas. Su novio la miraba con las mejillas coloradas, la respiración algo descompensada, y una mirada interrogante. Como de costumbre, ella pegó un salto hacia atrás. Se puso tan colorada como su pelo, y volvía a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo, aunque ahora un frío la atravesaba la columna vertebral.

- Lo siento –dijo en un susurro muy bajo-.

Se levantó, y se dirigió torpemente hacia la puerta. Le dijo apresuradamente que ella se adelantaría para desayunar, y le esperaba en el Comedor, y James, cuando se vio solo, se dejó caer en la cama. Una parte de su cuerpo, la irracional, le gritaba que era idiota por haberla advertido cuando era evidente que había perdido el control. Pero su parte racional le tranquilizó, diciendo que era mejor que Lily se fuera dando cuenta de las cosas poco a poco. A alguien como a ella, tan inocente y racional, la iba a costar un poco dejarse llevar por el deseo.

OO—OO

Los de quinto curso de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff fueron los más madrugadores del colegio ese día. Tenían que recuperar media clase de Herbología, y la profesora Sprout decidió que lo mejor sería que ese día comenzaran media hora antes. No es que estuviesen muy de acuerdo, pero nada pudieron hacer para convencer a la profesora.

Por eso Nicole y su grupo de amigos llevaban ya rato en el Comedor, cuando los más madrugadores comenzaron a entrar. Ellos ya casi terminaban. Jugando con una de sus mechas verdes, abría la boca continuamente, y miraba a las tostadas como si la hubieran ofendido gravemente.

- No te gusta madrugar, ¿eh Nicole? –preguntó una tímida voz a su lado-.

Tara, la chica nueva, rara vez comenzaba una conversación por sí misma. El día anterior ella se las había visto y deseado para conseguir sacarla unas pocas palabras, pese a que hablaba el idioma perfectamente. Un día con ella, y habían averiguado que era muy inteligente, pues ella sola habían conseguido cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor en una sola mañana. McGonagall la miraba como si fuera su sueño hecho realidad, pero lo cierto es que la alegraba de que por fin, en ese curso de los leones hubiera alguien con buen nivel.

Nicole levantó la cabeza poco a poco, y con aspecto de cansada. Miró a su nueva amiga con ironía, y bufó mientras asentía con la cabeza. Era cruel que para una vez que se animaba a hablar, ella no estuviera muy receptiva, por lo que agitó la cabeza, e intentó concentrar su energía de siempre.

- Perdona –dijo usando su voz por primera vez en el día-. Es que odio que me remuevan mis horarios. Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme media hora más tarde, y madrugar más, me mata.

La chica búlgara sonrió comprensiva, mientras se acercaba una tortitas al plato.

- Yo, sin embargo, duermo muy poco, y no me afecta madrugar lo que haga falta. Siempre he sido de poco sueño.

Lo que le llamaba la atención a Nicole de la chica, es que siempre hablaba en voz muy baja, como si temiera que alguien además de su interlocutor la escuchara. Ella era todo lo contrario, hablaba a gritos siempre, sin importar quien oyera. Total, rara vez tenía secretos...

- Además, el frío de Bulgaria ayuda a despejar por las mañanas. Aquí la temperatura es más cálida.

La pareció una ironía que llamara cálido a un día en que la nieve aún no se acababa de derretir, pero supuso que la comparación hacía eso.

- A mi me gusta madrugar, pero no tanto –aclaró-. En vacaciones siempre me levantó sobre las nueve o las diez. Pero madrugar más me parece un pecado...

Algo en su expresión hizo reír a la chica nueva, y eso llamó la atención del resto del grupo. Nicole tampoco entendía qué veían de raro en que la chica riera. Tenía un buen humor pese a su extrema timidez, y el día anterior la había visto usarlo con frecuencia. Claro que rara vez había hablado con los demás, pues parecía sentirse más cómoda con ella solamente.

- Es fantástico que por fin podamos trabajar con una tentácula venenosa, ¿no crees? –añadió la chica en voz baja, pero con un toque de emoción. Nicole se encogió de hombros, pues no sentía especial interés por la herbología-. ¡En Durmstrang hasta sexto curso no las damos! Es una suerte que me hayan dado la beca este curso.

- Me pregunto si el nivel de tu clase es tan alto como para que hayan dudado en dártela –comentó Nicole con una sonrisa divertida-.

Tara se sonrojó al percibir el elogio que su nueva amiga la estaba ofreciendo, y con una pequeña sonrisa, se llevó el vaso de leche a la boca, sin decir más.

En ese momento, Jeff llegó junto a ellas, saludando por el camino a unos amigos de Nicole. La saludó amablemente, y Tara se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza mientras él le daba a Nicole un beso de buenos días. A la chica se la había iluminado la cara de repente.

- Mucho has madrugado –comentó Jeff sentándose al lado de ella-.

- Hoy comenzamos las clases media hora antes –le informó su novia-.

- ¿En serio? –le extrañaba que ella no se lo hubiera dicho el día anterior. Solían contarse todo sin excepción, ni obviando ningún detalle. Era lo que más les gustaba a ambos de su relación-.

- Sí. No me acordaba, pero Tara me despertó esta mañana recordándomelo.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la chica, que les escuchaba fingiendo no estar pendiente de la conversación, y acababa su desayuno. Jeff la dedicó una tímida sonrisa, que a ella pareció que le costaba devolver.

- Sería mejor que fuéramos yendo –dijo Tara encogiéndose de hombros, y observando como varios del grupo se levantaban de la mesa-.

Nicole, que se había puesto a susurrar cosas con Jeff, miró hacia su derecha, y uno de sus amigos la hizo un gesto para indicarla que ya era la hora. Se puso de pie de un salto, recogió su mochila, y le dio un apresurado beso a Jeff en los labios. Después se marchó del Comedor llevando del brazo a Tara.

OO—OO

Poco después, el Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que se encontraban desayunando. El grupo se había completado según todos fueron llegando, y Jeff se había unido a ellos tras la marcha de Nicole. Justo en el momento en que la última integrante del grupo, Sadie, entraba por la puerta, comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo. Estas no interrumpieron las conversaciones matutinas, ni el jolgorio de la gente. Ella ya había divisado a Kate y Gisele entre el mar de cabezas, y se dirigía hacia ellas cuando el sonido de la cerámica al romperse la hizo detenerse. A su derecha, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, de repente reinó el silencio que se fue extendiendo poco a poco por todo el Gran Comedor.

Cerca de ella, un chico que parecía de su edad, o quizás algo más joven, había roto su taza al dejarla caer de golpe. Le vio observar fijamente una carta que temblaba violentamente en sus manos. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y parecía que le costara respirar.

Sadie se quedó parada entre las dos mesas observando, como todo el mundo, cómo el chico era rodeado de sus amigos. Ella que estaba cerca, pudo captar las palabras "madre" y "muerta", que se extendieron por el comedor como la pólvora. A los pocos segundos, una niña perteneciente al grupo de los más pequeños de su casa se levantó, tirando algún utensilio por el camino, y se quedó mirando al chico en silencio. Él levantó la mirada, y la conectó con la pequeña, y Sadie no necesitó comprobar si lo que se estaba rumoreando era cierto, pues lo vio en los ojos del muchacho. La niña pareció verlo también, porque inesperadamente salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo sin hacer caso a quien intentara detenerla. Sadie vio cómo el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos antes de seguir a la que debía ser su hermana.

Varias personas se habían levantado, cuchicheaban unos con otros cambiándose de mesas, y algunos profesores susurraban entre ellos, a excepción de las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, que salieron corriendo detrás de los dos chicos. Dumbledore no estaba por ningún lado. Ella pudo observar con claridad cómo, mientras las otras tres casas estaban bastante afectadas por lo ocurrido, en Slytherin todos desayunaban en calma. También captó varias miradas dirigidas a ella, y no lo entendió hasta que recordó las palabras de Regulus: "_Comprendo que no compartas mis ideales, y lo respeto, pero si tu padre es mortífago, tienes que saber que así son las cosas. Son daños colaterales para conseguir beneficios para los magos_". Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues no necesitó la legeremancia para saber que se preguntaban si su padre habría tenido algo que ver en ese asesinato. Se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, y aunque no habían vuelto a hablar desde su discusión en el tren, supo que él estaba notando lo mismo.

Se dio media vuelta de inmediato para salir del Gran Comedor. Se le había quitado el apetito.

- ¿Ya has desayunado?

Casi se había chocado contra Regulus mientras miraba hacia atrás. ¿Por qué no estaba en el Comedor? Le miró con sospecha, pues aún seguía enfadada y dolida con él.

- ¿Qué haces que no estás desayunando tan ricamente como los demás de tu casa? –le preguntó con mal atalante. Y sabía que tampoco era justo, porque era evidente que él no sabía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir-.

Regulus enarcó los cejas con ironía al captar su tono, y estuvo a punto de responderla con la misma soberbia. Pero llevaban varias días sin hablarse, y en el fondo echaba de menos que ella pagara su mal carácter con él. Sadie no le ignoraba como la mayoría del colegio, ni le decía que sí a todo como los miembros de su casa. Ella estaba enfadada por algo que él había dicho, así que intentó respirar hondo, y solucionar el tema.

Levantó un pergamino que le había sobrado, y se explicó:

- Tenía que contestar a una carta de mi madre. Mi padre no se encuentra bien últimamente.

Sadie asintió con menos agresividad. Se había quedado sin palabras al escucharle, y quería irse, pues se sentía cómoda con él al no haber arreglado las cosas. Claro que no las arreglarían si alguno no daba su brazo a torcer, y esa no sería ella.

- Oye –la llamó Regulus en voz baja-. Perdona si el otro día dije algo que no debía. No quería que te enfadaras.

Había sido él el que había dado su brazo a torcer, como siempre. Pero tampoco sabía por qué se estaba disculpando, y su irreflexivo carácter la tentó a dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Solo la detuvo el hecho de que esos días se había aburrido mucho sin hablar con él. Sus amigas de Gryffindor eran agradables, pero no conseguía conectar con ellas del todo. Echaba de menos a Regulus. Discutir con él era mil veces peor que discutir con su hermano, pues la producía una especie de dolor de estómago. Además, su parte reflexiva la recordó que él no sabía nada sobre su padre. Por primera vez, consideró que era preferible que se enterara. No tenía por qué cambiar su amistad, solo porque ella estuviera radicalmente en el lado contrario, ¿no? Suspiró.

- Regulus. Verás, hay algo que no...

Le miró a la cara y supo que no la escuchaba, pues estaba mirando algo por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Se giró con curiosidad, y vio a Jeff acercarse con inseguridad. Adiós al Regulus comunicativo. Siempre que alguno de ellos estaba cerca, él escurría el bulto. Como sospechaba, se despidió apresuradamente, y entró al Gran Comedor sin perder el tiempo. Sadie gruñó en voz baja, y esperó a que su hermano acabara de dirigir sus pasos vacilantes hacia ella, y pagar con él su frustración.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Jeff con timidez y apuro. Sadie suspiró fuerte, rodando los ojos, antes de mirarle-. He visto que te fuiste sin desayunar –añadió como justificando su presencia-.

Sadie hizo una mueca. No la acababa de salir ser borde con ese imbécil cuando se ponía tan atento. Había heredado esa gilipollez de su madre, y la irritaba no poder enviarles a freír espárragos cuando se ponían así.

- La situación me quitó el hambre –explicó lacónicamente, pero con sinceridad-.

- Ya... Fue extraño que algunos se quedaran mirándonos. Seguro que pensaban en papá. Remus me ha dicho que pase de los comentarios, pero...

Jeff hizo una mueca, y Sadie no pudo ignorar que la situación de su padre le afectaba igual que a ella. Su consuelo ese año había sido pensar que ella era la más dolida por la situación, y que su hermano no era más que un egoísta, pero su teoría cada vez tenía menos fuerza. Asintió con la cabeza, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a si su padre seguiría en el país. Quería verle. Iba a hacer un año desde la última vez...

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Jeff qué creía él, cuando su hermano se la adelantó.

- Si no quieres entrar, vamos a las cocinas, pero come algo. Llevas varios días sin desayunar, no creas que no me he fijado.

Estaba preocupado, y encima había estado pendiente de ella. Eso la enfadó más.

- ¿Tú qué sabes dónde están las cocinas? –preguntó con su habitual tono frío, intentando burlarse-.

Jeff, acostumbrado a ese trato, no se dio por aludido, y se encogió de hombros. Sonrió, como siempre que pensaba siquiera en ese nombre, y lo pronunció en un suspiro.

- Nicky...

OO—OO

Su primera clase ese día era Encantamientos, y el profesor Flitwick parecía obsesionado porque nadie acabase su EXTASIS sin hacer aparecer correctamente un patronus. Remus, Kate, Sirius, James y Lily ya lo habían conseguido sin problemas. Un lobo, un osezno, un perro, un ciervo y, para sorpresa de Lily, una perfectamente formada cierva, corrían por la clase entrelazándose con otros pocos animales que sus compañeros de Ravenclaw habían conseguido hacer aparecer.

Peter aún soltada solo un pequeño humo plateado de su varita, y Gis ya formaba algo que parecía ir adquiriendo forma. Aunque aún era irreconocible. Sadie no lo había conseguido por pura desgana, pues tampoco lo intentaba mucho, pero su hermano ya iba consiguiendo, con la ayuda de Remus, un patronus que cada vez formaba mejor una forma parecida a algún tipo de ave. El caso de Grace era el más curioso. Su patronus aún no pasaba de una gran humarada negra, que sin saber por qué, embestía contra los demás patronus y los hacía disolverse a los más débiles, o huir a los más consistentes.

- ¡Rubia! Tienes mucha rabia acumulada, tienes que hacértelo mirar –rió Sirius cuando su perro gruñía al humo negro con su voz, e iba retorciendo a medida que el otro avanzaba-.

Grace le respondió saludándole con un solo dedo, agitando la varita, y gruñendo de frustración. No entendía qué pasaba con ese hechizo. Encantamientos se la solía dar bastante bien.

Cerca de ella, James vio de repente el patronus de Lily, que la chica manejaba con alegría, y sonrió pícaramente.

- Vaya pelirroja –murmuró abrazándose a su cintura por detrás, y riéndose en su oído-. Puedo tomar esto como acoso.

Lily, que había pasado la clase bastante concentrada, dio un respingo y le miró interrogante. James, con una sonrisa cómplice, levantó la varita por delante de ella, y conjuró su patronus con un hechizo no verbal. Un ciervo plateado surgió de la punta de su varita, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la cierva de Lily, y enlazándose ambos en una especie de abrazo animal.

Lily sonrió tiernamente ante la imagen, y notó como James apretaba más su abrazo.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? –le dijo en voz baja, mientras su novio se inclinaba para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello-.

Ella se rió por las cosquillas, e inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza, inventándole a repetir aquello. James se rió en su oído y se propuso repetir la operación. Pero entonces...

- Señor Potter, le agradecería que si va a tratar de pervetir a la señorita Evans, sea fuera de este aula.

El profesor Flitwick estaba delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas y mirándoles reprobatoriamente, pero con una sonrisa adivinándose en sus labios. La clase se rió en voz baja, y Lily se sonrojó intensamente, mientras James se revolvió el pelo, dirigiéndole al profesor una sonrisa algo sinvergüenza. Kate, Gis y Grace se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a mirar Lily, riéndose nuevamente. Era insólito que la prefecta perfecta tuviera ese comportamiento en público. Pero lo cierto es que James Potter, de un modo u otro, siempre la había hecho perder los papeles.

OO—OO

Al acabar la clase, todos estaban más despiertos y de mejor humor. Sirius y James se burlaban de Peter asegurando que su patronus sería una rata tan fea que espantaría a los dementores por sí misma, y Gis estaba pletórica porque había conseguido hacer algo parecido a un patronus. Como de costumbre, al salir se cruzaron con los Hufflepuff que entraban al aula. Lily aún intentaba escaquearse de James, que se había pasado el resto de la clase riéndose de su sonrojo ante las palabras de Flitwick, y se topó con la dura mirada de Sam. ¿Esa chica iba a odiarla toda la vida? A su lado, Roger la dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Ese chico era de pocas palabras, pero claramente más amable. Le sonrió de vuelta, pensando en que debían echar de menos a Mark. Ella también le extrañaba en cierto modo.

A su lado, a Grace se la pasó la frustración al momento. La tiró su mochila con impaciencia, haciéndola trastabillar, y se puso a arreglarse a toda velocidad el pelo, el jersey y la falda. Marco estaba en la parte de atrás del grupo, rodeado por tres chicas que hablaban con él alegremente. Parecían reírse por algo que él había dicho y, algunas más evidentes que otras, intentaban llamar su atención. El italiano parecía estar en su salsa.

Haciéndola a Lily un gesto para que avanzase, Grace se recostó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, de modo que tuviera que verla al entrar en clase. Su amiga rodó los ojos.

- Por favor... –murmuró pensando en que ella jamás podría comportarse de ese modo. Claro que ella no era Grace-.

Marco se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia enseguida, y la guiñó un ojo, antes de volver la atención a una compañera que le zarandeaba del brazo. Lily se apresuró a avanzar hacia James, que junto a algunos del grupo, observaban la escena. Marco finalmente había despedido amablemente a sus amigas, y se acercó a Grace con una sugerente sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily suspiró con una sonrisa adivinándose en sus labios. No sabía no por qué se extrañaba. Grace siempre sabía hacerse ver, y encima quedaba elegante, en vez de desesperada. Aquella no era nuevo.

- ¿Por qué esta petarda siempre se lleva a los mejores? –preguntó Gis con falsa pena-.

Hizo como que soltaba un suspiro resignado, y al segundo siguiente ya se le había olvidado, pues había comenzado una interesante charla con Sadie y Jeff, y empujaba a Peter entre risas a su siguiente clase. Riéndose en voz baja, Remus los siguió.

- Vámonos –murmuró Sirius con el ceño fruncido, y arrastrando de la mano a Kate para que siguiera al grupo-.

James y Lily fueron los último en irse, y la pelirroja miró con curiosidad al mejor amigo de su novio, pensando en si la cosa no se les estaría yendo de las manos a aquellos dos. Grace, pese a su reciente interés por el italiano, ya la había confesado que sus sentimientos comenzaban a volver sin que pudiera hacer nada, y el ceño fruncido de Sirius podían interpretarse a celos. Pero a él ya no le importaba Grace, ¿no? Su repentino mal humor la hizo dudar de su afirmación, y aquello la dio un mal presentimiento.

Esperaba que Grace no se enterase de esos posibles celos, porque por mucho que quisiese a su amiga, temía que fuese algo inconsciente en ese tema y no pensase en Kate. Ella estaba mejor tonteando con Marco.

OO—OO

- ¡Grace, _cara mía_! –exclamó Marco cuando llegó a su lado, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

Grace sonrió satisfecha de que recordara su nombre entre la cantidad de chicas que se le habían acercado el día anterior, y fingió poner una falsa cara de enfado.

- Ya pensé que me ibas a ignorar –le reprendió con un gesto divertido-. Me has saludado y has seguido hablando.

- Solo pretendía ser educado –dijo él con una sonrisa-. Pero tú eres mi preferida, mi _bella ragazza_.

Grace se echó a reír. ¿Cuántas veces habría dicho ya eso desde que había llegado? Desde luego ella no se lo iba a creer, pero sonrió fingiendo que el piropo había colado. Solo porque a ella la interesaba. Marco la devolvió la sonrisa, y la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente. ¡Desde luego era una de sus preferidas!

-- ¿Cómo ha ido la clase, se te da _bene_ Encantamientos?

- La asignatura se me suele dar bien. Pero me temo que jamás conseguiré hacer un patronus. La que se la ha lucido es Lily, ¿la recuerdas?

Le señaló a su amiga, que se alejaba de la mano de James. Lo bueno de que su amiga estuviera tan colada por su novio, era que podía nombrarla sin problema a que la atención se desviara hacia ella. Desde que salía con James no tenía ojos para nadie más. Marco la vio de perfil cuando ya doblaba la esquina y asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo olvidar esos _occhi_ verdes? –murmuró para sí mismo-.

Grace no se molestó por el comentario, sino que sonrió ampliamente. Él la correspondió ya con Lily fuera de su mente.

- Me quedé pensando en ti después de conocerte –la confesó encantado por su sonrisa-. Lo cierto es que me impresionaste.

- Yo y la mitad de la escuela, según tengo entendido –le dijo con una risa-.

Marco no pareció avergonzarse en admitir eso.

- No busco nada exclusivo, así que, ¿para qué voy a esconder mis intenciones? Pero si te digo que me llamaste mucho la _attenzione_, es cierto.

Grace sonrió satisfecha con su repentina sinceridad. Cartas sobre la mesa, como a ella la gustaba. No como el idiota de Derek. Se llevó una mano al pelo, apartándose el molesto mechón corto de la cara, y fingió un gesto de aburrimiento.

- Bueno, si no cuento mal, esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos sin planearlo. Si la suerte nos da una tercera, tal vez podríamos planear la cuarta.

- ¿Y por qué no planeamos directamente la tercera? –preguntó Marco con una sonrisa curiosa-.

Grace se hizo la desentendida, con una mueca divertida.

- Porque dos veces pueden ser casualidad. Tres veces ya significa algo. Y siempre dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

Ambos sabían que jugarían sucio para manipular ese encuentro "casual", pero Grace adoraba hacerse de rogar. Eso la destacaba de las demás. Antes de irse, se acercó lo justo para susurrarle sin que le oyeran los que estaban cerca.

- Por cierto: yo tampoco busco nada exclusivo.

Y se marchó bajo la mirada del italiano, y de algunas compañeras molestas.

OO—OO

Cuando salió el vestíbulo de Gringotts, Cora se sorprendió de que el día estuviera encapotado. Aún era de noche cuando había entrado a trabajar esa mañana, pero el cielo apenas tenía nubes, y había creído que saldría un soleado y frío día.

Había pasado la mañana en las bóvedas, asegurando los hechizos de seguridad del cuarto subterráneo junto a tres duendes que tenían la costumbre de tratarla como una subordinada, a pesar de que tenían el mismo rango. Suspiró. Había que tener mucha paciencia con esa especie.

- ¿Has acabado ya, Cora? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros al verla entrar en el cuarto donde guardaban los abrigos y pertenencias-.

Se giró, y sonrió al hombre, que era poco más joven que ella.

- Solo una parte, Charlie. Esta semana estoy de jornada partida. He entrado a las cinco, y regreso a la tarde hasta las siete.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo. Era el turno que todos odiaban.

- Intenta sacar un rato para echar una siesta, porque es demoledor.

- A mi me vas a contar –exclamó ella con una sonrisa-.

Se despidió con una mano de él, y caminó por el vestíbulo mientras se ponía el abrigo sobre la túnica. Se quedó observando el ambiente poco animado del lugar, lo cual no era extraño. Desde hacía siete años, lo raro es que hubiera un ambiente festivo en cualquier lugar público.

Se ensimismó tanto en observar su alrededor, que no se dio cuenta que se aproximaba a otra persona, hasta que chocó con ella.

- Discúlpeme, siento mucho mi torpeza –dijo apresuradamente, antes de mirar a la chica que estaba frente a ella-.

Sería pocos años mayor que su hija Gisele, pero no se parecía en nada a ella. Parecía una vieja prematura, pese a la belleza y juventud de sus rasgos. El pelo rubio la caía hasta la cintura con suavidad, pero su expresión de asco la afeaba la cara notablemente.

- ¿Por qué no miras mejor por dónde pasas? Cada vez que vengo a este banco, me sorprendo más por la vulgaridad de sus trabajadores. ¿Cómo van a cuidar bien nuestro dinero si no saben caminar correctamente?

Cora se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, ante la falta de educación de la joven. Por edad, ella podría ser su madre, y esa chica debía tratarla con el respeto correspondiente. Frunció el ceño ofendida, y abrió la boca para dejarla las cosas claras, cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba fuerte del codo.

Se dio la vuelta, liberándose del impulso de darle un codazo a quien fuera, y se encontró a Charlie mirándola con cautela, y dirigiendo después su mirada a la chica. Cora no le entendió, y volvió de nuevo su atención a esa maleducada joven.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Narcisa? –preguntó un hombre llegando junto a ella-.

Cora le reconoció de inmediato, y supo el por qué de la mirada de Charlie. Lucius Malfoy. Sí, había oído hablar de él en El Profeta, y sobretodo, había visto varias veces su foto entre los posibles mortífagos. Muchos lo sospechaban, pero ninguno había podido asegurarlo. Recordó que Alice y Frank, que habían coincidido con él en Hogwarts, no dudaban ni un minuto de que fuera mortífago, e incluso que formara parte del círculo más cercano a Voldemort.

Así que ella era su esposa. Había oído que se había casado recientemente, pero hasta ese día no la había puesto cara. Hacían una extraña pareja.

- Lo de siempre, Lucius. Este banco está lleno de gentuza. –respondió la joven alzando la barbilla, y frunciendo más la nariz-.

- Tranquila querida, solo nos quedaremos unos minutos.

Después el hombre posó sobre Cora sus fríos ojos, y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Parecía como si la hubiera reconocido de algún lugar, pero eso era imposible. Nunca se habían visto en persona.

- Además, Narcisa, el tiempo pone a cada mago en su sitio –añadió sin apartar los ojos de la señora Mendes, que se estremeció ligeramente al captar su tono-.

La pareja siguió su camino ignorando a los dos trabajadores, y alzó la barbilla desafiante. Cora no supo reaccionar, hasta que su compañero posó una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Estás bien, Cora? Malfoy sabe ser muy desagradable.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, mientras recuperaba la compostura.

- Había oído hablar mucho de ese hombre –le contestó como respuesta-. Dicen que siempre ha sido un mimado, y que es demasiado joven para llevar el patrimonio que lleva. De ahí su soberbia.

- Creo que ya nació con ella, amiga –contestó Charlie con gesto de asqueo-. Y se ha casado con una igual que él...

- No había visto la cara de ella hasta ahora. Son una extraña pareja, se parecen demasiado.

- Cortados por el mismo patrón –aseguró el hombre-. Pero mejor no enfrentarse a ellos. Si son tan peligrosos como poderosos, es mejor mantener las distancias.

Cora asintió, y se despidió de Charlie nuevamente. Cuando salió de Gringotts, tuvo un escalofrío, y se abrochó más fuerte el abrigo. Pero el escalofrío que había tenido al escuchar las palabras del joven Malfoy, no se iba por mucho que se abrigase.

OO—OO

Dos horas después, y para finalizar la mañana, los Gryffindor compartían clase con los Slytherin. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus estaba en su elemento. No así Jeff, que era en la asignatura que más fallaba, siempre obviando pociones. En esa clase podía competir con Gisele haber quien explotaba antes su caldero.

La profesora Merrythought decidió ir repasando la teoría que habían dado los primeros meses, y la forma que más la gustó fue haciendo un examen oral. Remus podía sentir a Peter temblar a su lado. Su amigo no era malo en esa asignatura, pues era de las que mejor nota sacaba, pero, por una razón que no acababa de comprender, con esa profesora se asustaba bastante. Era una anciana bastante fría y gruñona, pero Remus simpatizaba con ella. Él, Grace y Lily eran de los pocos que lo hacían, pues la mayoría compartía la opinión de Peter.

La profesora se paseó entre las mesas pensando alguna pregunta difícil para el siguiente. La gustaba pillar a los alumnos por sorpresa, pero empezar la ronda con Snape, no había sido lo mejor para eso. Como siempre, había dado una respuesta aún más exacta que el libro, y al poco rato le habían llovido en la cabeza varias bolas de pergamino, que curiosamente provenían de cerca de donde estaban sentados Sirius y James.

- Señorita Hagman, ¿cuáles son los métodos para matar una banshee? –preguntó de repente la profesora, volviéndose de golpe, y sobresaltando a Kate, que no esperaba que la fuese a interrogar a ella-.

La chica estuvo cinco segundos callada, pensando la respuesta, y temiendo ponerse colorada por tener a toda la clase mirándola. Se sabía esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacer un poco de memoria. Además, tener delante a Lily tratando de contenerse para no levantar la mano, no ayudaba.

- Pues... lanzándole un hechizo enmudecedor –dijo recordando la ilustración del libro donde una banshee se llevaba las manos al cuello con expresión agónica al no poder gritar-. Eh... abrirle la garganta y...

Se quedó en blanco. Había una tercera cosa, estaba segura, y de hecho casi podía ver el lugar de la página donde estaba escrito, pero esa zona estaba borrosa. Siempre tenía la misma visión cuando no recordaba algo.

- Arrancar su cabello, señorita Hagman –completó la profesora con un suspiro-. Aunque no está del todo mal. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Kate sonrió bastante satisfecha, pero interiormente aún estaba pensando en su fallo. La profesora, sin embargo, se dio otro paseo por la clase.

- Señor Carrow. Dígame las características de un hombre-lobo.

Sirius bufó en voz baja ante la facilidad de la pregunta. Era un tema de los TIMOS. Sin embargo, Amycus no parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pues su ceño estaba tan fruncido intentando recordar, que casi no se le veían los ojos.

Por su parte, James se encontró con la mirada burlona que Snape pretendía lanzar a Remus, y encuadró la mandíbula. Afortunadamente su amigo estaba demasiado pendiente de la clase para darse cuenta de ese detalle. Al final, el Slytherin pasó su atención del licántropo al capitán de quidditch, y al ver la cólera brillando en los ojos de James, apartó finalmente la mirada.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! Esto es un temario de quinto curso. ¡Haga memoria! –exclamó la profesora después de dos minutos en completo silencio de Amycus Carrow-. ¿Señorita Yexter? –preguntó a otra Slytherin, casi con súplica en la voz-.

La rubia chica dejó de jugar con uno de sus rizos, y miró a su amiga Amanda un segundo, antes de ir recitando las pocas características que se la estaban viniendo a la memoria en primer momento.

- Tienen la cola de penacho, las pupilas más dilatadas, el hocico más pronunciado... –y no supo qué más decir-.

- La grosura del pelaje, la forma de las garras... –continuó la profesora haciendo un ademán impaciente con las manos. Bufó en voz baja cuando Dulcy se encogió de hombros, pensando que ya lo había dicho todo por ella. Y razón no le faltaba a la Slytherin-. Pobremente explicado. De todas formas dos puntos para Slytherin. Señor Williams, ¿cuál es el único que hechizo que se conoce para librarse de un ataque de un Lethifold?

Mierda. Los chicos casi podían ver tatuada esa palabra en el rostro de Jeff, mientras que Peter respiraba tranquilo por el momento. Miró a su hermana que estaba a su lado, pero Sadie se encogió de hombros. Si él no lo sabía, ella menos. Era Jeff el cerebrito de la familia. Dos filas más adelante, estaba claro que tanto Lily como Grace sabían la respuesta. La pelirroja casi votaba del asiento de la pura desesperación, y la rubia pronunciaba algo con los labios que él no conseguía leer, y el tema ya se estaba volviendo muy evidente.

- ¿Señor Williams? –insistió la profesora al verle sin intenciones de responder-.

En la mesa de al lado, Remus intentaba chivarle la respuesta sin que sonara demasiado evidente. Se colocó el puño frente a la boca, fingiendo apoyarse, y murmuró con voz rasposa:

- Patronus. Patronus...

Pero por lo visto el oído de Jeff tampoco era el mejor. El chico se inclinó un poco a su derecha, intentando oírle mejor, pero la profesora se puso delante de él, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, y frunciendo el ceño. Y él solo había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la palabra, así que se arriesgó:

- ¿Expelliarmus? –respondió con una pregunta insegura-.

- Moony, chivas de puto culo –le susurró James a Remus, inclinándose hacia delante para que la profesora no le oyera-.

Esta cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos, miró a Jeff negando con la cabeza.

- Usted sí que necesita un Expelliarmus, señor Williams. ¡Estáis en un nivel muy bajo! –exclamó al resto de la clase-. ¿Y vosotros pretendéis aprobar los EXTASIS dentro de cinco meses? Seréis el hazmerreír del colegio. Al director Dumbledore se le caería la cara de vergüenza, con lo bueno que era él en esta asignatura. Pero veréis como de ahora en adelante esto cambia. Mañana haréis un examen sobre la materia dada hasta el momento este curso.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Lily a la vez que Remus, Amanda Tyler y Albert Avery-.

Snape estuvo a punto de gritar también por lo repentino del aviso, pero se contuvo y mantuvo su expresión neutra. La mayoría la miraba como si esperasen que se echara a reír de un momento a otro.

- ¿Es broma, no? –preguntó James con algo de inseguridad-.

- No, señor Potter. Así que sugiero que aprovechen bien la tarde, porque será un examen con el nivel que todos debéis tener en los EXTASIS.

- ¡¿Mañana?! ¿Mañana, de mañana? –tartamudeó Kate sin poder cerrar la boca-.

Todos empezaron a protestar a la vez, y se fueron exaltando cada vez más, hasta el punto en que la profesora tuvo que convocar un hechizo silenciador.

- ¡Me da igual lo que digáis! Mañana realizaremos un examen que repercutirá en la nota final. ¡Y no aceptaré excusas de ningún tipo para faltar. Os pondré a todos en el mismo nivel, como sea.

OO—OO

A la hora de la comida, los ánimos seguían bastante alterados por culpa de la repentina noticia del examen. Curiosamente, Lily era la más nerviosa de todos, y apenas estaba probando su comida mientras repasaba el libro sobre la mesa. Cada vez que James intentaba hacerla una pequeña broma para incluirla en la conversación, ella le pegaba en el brazo o, como poco, le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sirius tampoco había podido distraer a Kate, que se había sentado al lado de Lily y observaba el libro de la pelirroja, mientras de vez en cuando intercambiaban impresiones sobre qué preguntaría.

Delante de ellas, Grace, Gisele y Peter las miraban extrañados, y compartiendo miradas nerviosas entre ellos. Si las dos más empollonas estaban asustadas, ¿qué pasaba con ellos? Algo más lejos, Jeff hablaba con Nicole sin prestar mucha atención a su novia, cosa que no la gustaba a ella. Al final, y evitando que la más pequeña le agrediera, Jeff se sinceró, y acabó pidiéndole ayuda a Remus, que parecía más tranquilo mientras hablaba con James y Sirius.

- Lo cierto es que todo que no sean Herbología y Runas, soy un negado –se excusó el chico alemán-. Y lo de mañana lo llevo fatal. Dudo que me de tiempo a ponerme al día.

- Solo es cuestión de la técnica que se use –le tranquilizó su amigo con una sonrisa-. He pensado que quizá podíamos subir a la habitación de Rachel y estudiar todos juntos. ¿Te apuntas?

Jeff asintió con algo más de seguridad. No podía ir peor que cuando lo estudiaba solo.

- ¿Y vosotros qué decís? –preguntó Remus a James y Sirius-.

- ¿El qué?

- Subir a la habitación de Rach a estudiar todos juntos para el examen de mañana.

Los dos se echaron a reír, como si la idea fuera del todo absurda.

- ¿Crees que necesitamos pasarnos la tarde con estos estudiando, Pad?

- Va a ser que no –respondió Sirius cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza-. Bastante tengo con aguantar a Hagrid la primera parte de la tarde. El resto la pienso pasar de relax.

- Algún día os fallará esa "gloriosa" memoria, y veréis qué hacéis –espetó Lily con acidez-.

- Vamos Lils, nos sabemos el libro de memoria.

James intentó volver a pasar un brazo por sus hombros, pero su novia le apartó de nuevo para volver a inclinarse sobre el libro.

- ¿Cómo será tener esa capacidad de memorizar algo solo con leerlo? –preguntó Gis compartiendo una mirada comprensiva con Peter-.

- ¡No me quejo! –contestó Sirius echándose a reír-.

Remus ni siquiera entró en la conversación. Rodó los ojos, y se volvió hacia el resto.

- ¿Los demás os apuntáis a estudiar en grupo?

- Peor no me puede ir –le dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros. Gis le secundó-.

- Yo también me apunto –coincidió Lily-. Desde este fin de semana no he tocado ningún libro.

- Pues entonces lo llevarás mejor que yo. Desde que hemos vuelto de Navidades, yo no he hecho nada. Me falta todo el tema de las mantícoras, y tengo que volver a repasar entero el de los basiliscos, porque no me acuerdo de nada.

- ¿Hemos dado esos temas? –preguntó en voz baja Gis a Grace, mirando a Lily y a Kate para si tuvieran tres cabezas-.

La rubia asintió algo nerviosa. Más o menos creía que lo llevaba bien, pero a medida que hablaban de temas, se daba cuenta que necesitaba un repaso más grande del que creía en un principio. Enseguida se apuntó ella también a subir a la habitación de Rachel.

- ¡Guau! –exclamó Nicole sorprendida cuando les vio ponerse de acuerdo-. Una tarde de estudio en grupo. ¡Vosotros sí que sabéis divertiros!

James y Sirius se atragantaron con la comida al echarse a reír, al igual que también hicieron Jeff, Remus, Peter, Gis y Grace. A Kate y a Lily no parecía hacerles tanta gracia.

- ¿Y tu hermana, Jeff? ¿No ha bajado a comer? –preguntó Gis dándose cuenta de su falta-.

- Creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta de en qué curso está, y ha ido a la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar.

- Quizá la interese venirse luego con nosotros –pensó Kate en voz alta-. Luego subimos a comentárselo.

Hasta los más pesimistas estaban de mejor humor después de eso. Al fin y al cabo, un suspenso en grupo era mejor que uno en solitario. Grace apartó enseguida su plato de comida para tomar el postre. No tenía especial hambre, solo un poco de gula que quizá saciaría un yogurt.

- Creo que esta es la tercera vez. ¿Planeamos ya la siguiente? –preguntó una voz a su oído, que ella reconoció al instante-.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver como Marco se sentaba en el asiento vacío de su lado, y no pudo menos que corresponder a su sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, había ido a buscarla él a ella, y no al revés. El examen se escapó de su mente en ese momento.

- ¿Tú no has forzado un poco la situación? Mira que te dije que quería que fuera cosa del destino –le dijo intentando picarle-.

- Y lo es –aseguró Marco asintiendo con la cabeza-. No me atrevo a sentarme en mi mesa. El destino ha querido que esté a punto de formarse una pelea allí, y no pienso estar en medio.

Grace miró por encima de su hombro a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y comprobó que parecía haber una discusión que aumentaba cada vez más. Algunos estaban empezando a levantar la voz, y la profesora Sprout ya se dirigía hacia ellos. La mitad de su mesa parecía también pendiente de lo que ocurría.

- Creo que alguien ha hecho una broma de mal gusto sobre la madre de Ray –escuchó que Peter le contaba a Gis-.

Ray era el chico que había recibido la carta esa mañana. Ella le conocía porque era miembro del equipo de quidditch. Estaba en sexto curso, y su hermana pequeña iba en segundo, y estaba en Gryffindor. Apenas el año pasado les habían visto tener una discusión muy cómica por el resultado de la copa de quidditch.

- Han encontrado a su madre muerta anoche –le aclaró a Marco por si no lo sabía. Lo cierto es que los chicos habían elegido una mala época para ir de intercambio escolar a Hogwarts-.

- Sí. Ya me contó Allisa esta mañana –la contó señalando con la barbilla a una chica morena de su curso que, desde su lugar en la mesa, miraba con preocupación el centro de la pelea-.

Grace se apresuró a cambiar de conversación en cuenta los profesores hubieron bajado los ánimos. No quería seguir por ese tema. Le sonrió de nuevo, y preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y por qué no te sientas con Allisa?

- Porque en estos momentos prefiero tu compañía –la dijo sonriendo aún más-.

- ¡Italiano! –exclamó Gis rompiendo el momento íntimo, y haciendo que el resto del grupo les mirase-. ¡No me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí! ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Marco se tomó unos segundos para recordar su nombre. Había hablado con demasiada gente el día anterior, aunque la recordaba como una de las chicas sobre las que había puesto la marca de "No disponible".

- Gisella, ¿no?

- Gisele –respondió la latina pronunciando cada sílaba-. Pero bueno, casi.

- No me extraña que ni siquiera se sepa sus nombres –le susurró Sirius a James. Los dos le miraban con el ceño fruncido-.

- Hubo una época en que tú tampoco te esforzabas en aprendértelos, Pad.

- Cállate Moony –respondió su amigo viendo su expresión divertida-.

Lily cerró el libro, y se apresuró a hacer algo de caso a James, no fuera a montar un drama innecesariamente. El chico de gafas pareció más satisfecho de la presencia del italiano desde ese momento.

- Si quieres, de ahora en adelante te puedes sentar aquí –se apresuró a invitar Gisele, ignorando la patada que Kate la dio bajo la mesa. Ella era directa siempre, no era una novedad-.

Marco la sonrió y la agradeció la invitación. Bromeando con Grace, dijo que quizás lo tomaría en cuenta, y Kate se echó a reír divertida por su interacción. Sirius no supo qué le molestó más, si la risa de su novia, y la sonrisa coqueta que Grace le estaba dedicando al italiano. De todas formas, se levantó, y se dirigió hacia Kate sin dudar. Se inclinó hacia ella, y la susurró:

- Vámonos un rato solos.

- Pero si habíamos quedado en ir a estudiar. Y tú tienes castigo –le respondió ella extrañada. Sus amigos que estaban más cerca la escucharon también el tono-.

- Tranquila, si para cuando estos terminen de comer, nosotros ya hemos terminado lo que vamos a hacer –contestó Sirius desviando un momento la vista hacia Grace-.

Le gustó ver que la rubia había estado prestando atención a toda su conversación, y continuó analizando su expresión mientras se marchaba con Kate de la mano. Grace frunció el ceño, mientras apartaba lo que quedaba de su yogurt con asqueo. Sirius tenía que ser así de imbécil, claro, sino no estaba tranquilo. Súbitamente y sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió enérgicamente hacia Marco.

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? –le propuso-.

Él asintió contento, y ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

- Grace, no te olvides que hemos quedado –la dijo Lily-.

- Tranquila. Para entonces yo también habré terminado –respondió ella alzando la barbilla orgullosa-.

Al final, todos compartieron una mirada de desconcierto. Ahí acababa de pasar algo muy raro.

OO—OO

- Según tú, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer, que acabaremos enseguida? –preguntó Kate enarcando una ceja-.

Habían salido hasta la entrada, y Sirius seguía tirando de ella hacia la calle.

- Pasear –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Kate se echó a reír, y Sirius la miró con una sonrisa divertida-. Que todos seais unos mal pensados, no es culpa mía.

- Claro, porque tú nunca harías un comentario con doble intención –ironizó ella-. Ahora en serio: has montado esta escenita por Marco, ¿no es así?

Sirius frunció un poco el ceño al verse descubierto, y se quedó mirando con mucho interés las copas de los árboles del bosque. Después hizo una mueca chistosa, y Kate se rió de nuevo, dándole un afectivo beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién conoce a papi? –se burló. Cuando dejó de reírse, añadió-. Pero no tiene que molestarte su presencia. Vino a ver a Grace. El resto ni siquiera existíamos para él. Cosa que, curiosamente, suele pasar cuando Grace está en medio.

La última frase la dijo pensando para sí misma, pero Sirius tampoco la prestó mucha atención, pues estaba pensando que quizás ese era el problema que tenía con el italiano: su interés por Grace. Agitó la cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, y miró a Kate con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hoy también te quedas a dormir conmigo, no?

- ¡Ja! Tengo mucho que estudiar aún. Me meteré con el libro en la cama, y apuraré hasta el último minuto.

- ¡Vamos, Katie! –suplicó exagerando un puchero-.

Ella se giró de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos, y levantó la mano como si fuera a pegarle. Había dicho lo de Katie a posta. Él sabía lo mucho que la molestaba que se hubiera pasado todo el primer curso confundiendo su nombre con el de Katie.

- ¡Es broma! –exclamó Sirius antes de recibir una colleja-.

OO—OO

- ¿Esta es la cuarta vez, o no _conto_? –preguntó Marco mientras Grace le conducía por los pasillos del segundo piso-.

- ¿Qué más da? Esta puede ser la cuarta, y la siguiente la quinta. ¿Qué importa contabilizarlas? –preguntó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa-.

Marco había notado su cambio de actitud en los últimos minutos. Desde que el otro chico, el que le había amenazado el día anterior, se marchó de la mesa con su novia. Se preguntaba si su repentina invitación a dar un paseo guardaría relación con que él había sido algo desagradable al dar a entender algo íntimo frente a todos. No es que le importase el motivo, pero si al final las amenazas del chico tenían fundamento, no quería que le pegaran una paliza por hacer el tonto.

- Grace. Tú no sales con nadie, ¿no?

Ella se giró, sorprendida por esa pregunta.

- Ya te dije que no. Además, ¿no es evidente? –le preguntó alzando sus manos unidas-.

No era un gesto romántico. Más bien sentía como cuando le daba la mano a Remus o a James, como un gesto amistoso, sin ninguna connotación más. Pero no por eso no era agradable.

- ¿Y _voi_ hablabas de _verità_, con lo de que no buscabas nada serio?

Grace se echó a reír.

- ¿Crees que mentiría en eso? ¿No sería tirar piedras contra mi propio tejado?

Por la expresión de Marco, él no había entendido el dicho, pero en vez de explicárselo, Grace se echó a reír de nuevo, y le empujó contra una pequeña puerta que se abrió bajo el peso de los dos. Era un escobero que ella había utilizado mucho esos años en Hogwarts. Y si se ponía a pensarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizarlo. Desde que no estaba con Derek, y parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Como a ella la gustaba volver a las viejas costumbres, entró en el escobero y cerró la puerta tras ella. Estaban casi a oscuras, pero a ninguno le molestaba. Grace le echó las manos al cuello a Marco, y se aproximó a su boca. Pero él la detuvo.

- Una cosa más –Grace frunció el ceño, algo cansada de hablar-. ¿Tú... tú tienes algo con este _ragazzo_... el que se levantó de la mesa?

Ella se apartó nerviosa. ¿Qué había notado?

- ¿Con... con Sirius, dices?

Marco se encogió de hombros. No sabía su nombre, pero suponía que hablaban del mismo chico.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó Grace algo nerviosa-.

¿Acaso había sido muy evidente con su pequeña escenita de celos? ¿Había notado que le había invitado a dar una vuelta por despecho? Marco notó enseguida su nerviosismo, y la miró extrañado. No veía muy bien sus rasgos, pero juraría que se estaba mordiendo el labio. ¿Ahí había gato encerrado?

- Por cosas que he visto. Sé que él tiene novia, pero me pareció que os traeis un juego muy extraño entre vosotros dos. Además, ayer pareció molesto porque hablé contigo.

- ¿Se puso celoso? –preguntó Grace sin poder evitarlo. Agitó la cabeza, regañándose por su actitud. El entusiasmo en su voz había sido más que evidente-. Quiero decir que, bueno, es mi amigo. No sé, quizá le moleste el que puedas hacerme daño, o vete tú a saber. Pero no tengo nada con él.

- De acuerdo –contestó Marco con inseguridad-. Solo que...

- Hablas demasiado.

Le volvió a echar las manos al cuello, y le estampó los labios contra los suyos. Cualquier cosa que Marco iba a decir, le pareció perder importancia a medida que la lengua de la rubia se iba adentrando en su boca. ¿Acaso hablaban de alguien más? En ese momento el italiano ni siquier recordaba su propio apellido.

Estuvieron varios minutos dentro del escobero, besándose, y tocándose un poco por encima de la ropa. Grace pensó que era una buena técnica para dejar de pensar, y se preguntó por qué habría estado tanto tiempo de abstinencia, cuando a ella la encantaba besar a chicos guapos. Y proposiciones no la faltaban.

Cuando comenzó a notar la mano de Marco intentando colarse por su jersey, volvió a la realidad, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría pasado. Tampoco disponía de mucho. Dándole un último, y bastante apasionado beso, tiró de los pelos de la nuca de Marco para echarle hacia atrás. Tuvo que esperar varios segundos para controlar la respiración y poder hablar, y él parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Grace-.

Vagamente, Marco sacó su varita, e hizo un giro de muñeca. Unos hilos se componieron en el aire, formando unos números, e indicándoles a ambos la hora que era. Grace dio un respingo.

- ¡Tengo que irme!

- ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Marco con impotencia, viéndola abrir la puerta con rapidez-.

- Vamos _caro mío_, ya acabaremos esto en otro momento –respondió ella en broma-.

- ¡Te tomo la _parola_! –gritó Marco cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo-.

Ahora su principal preocupación sería cómo se entretendría el resto de la tarde. Grace había puesto el listón tan alto.

OO—OO

Poco antes, Lily había acompañado a James hasta su torre. Él tenía que dejar su mochila, y dada la experiencia del día anterior, prefería cambiarse de túnica antes de ponerse a limpiar con Filch. Ella así aprovechaba para dejar en su habitación los libros que no necesitaría esa tarde. Ya había quedado con los demás en la habitación de Rachel, si es que Kate y Grace se acordaban, claro.

Dejó rápidamente su mochila en su cuarto, cogiendo solo su libro y sus apuntes de Defensa, y bajó a la Sala Común, donde James ya estaba abrochándose una túnica más vieja.

- Espero que sea leve el castigo –le dijo con un tono de burla. Le gustaba fastidiarle, y en el fondo él sabía que se merecía la detención-.

- ¡Lo será! –exclamó James con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía muyconvencido-. Ya he quedado con Cynthia en que pase disimuladamente por donde tengo que hacer el castigo, y me dejará de nuevo la varita. Ayer Filch no se enteró de nada, así que pienso seguir haciendo trampa. ¡Diviértete tú estudiando!

La burla en su voz fue más que evidente, y Lily frunció el ceño. Ella era partidaria de cumplir a rajatabla los castigos, pues por algo eran impuestos. Y no la gustaba que James se librara con métodos ilegales de ellos, máxime si era con la ayuda de una espectacular chica francesa.

- Quizá tenga que hablar yo con ella para que no la manipules –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Dumbledore no se sentiría orgulloso de que te aproveches de los nuevos.

- ¿Manipular? ¿Aprovechar? –James soltó una carcajada-. Se nota que no conoces a esa chica.

Es cierto. No la conocía. Al fin y al cabo solo hacía dos días que había llegado. Lo que la molestaba era la afirmación implícita de que él sí la conocía. Resopló en voz baja, y se encaminó hacia la salida, apartando los celos de su mente. El día anterior había tenido muestras suficientes de que no tenía motivos para estar celosa.

- Buenas tardes, James.

- Lily, tu lechuza.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó dándose la vuelta-.

- Está en la ventana.

James estaba señalando uno de los ventanales que dejaban al descubierto parte de los jardines y el campo de quidditch. En el alfeizar de una de ellas, efectivamente, estaba su lechuza.

Noticias de casa. En cuanto esa idea se instauró en su cabeza, echó a correr hacia la ventana, y la abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al pájaro, que tenía atada una carta en la pata. La desenrolló con premura, notando la presencia de James detrás suyo, y comenzó a leer la breve misiva.

En cuanto acabó, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y su cuerpo se relajó. James la abrazó por la cintura, aún sin terminar de leer. Cuando lo hizo, la miró con una sonrisa, que ella ya llevaba tatuada en la cara.

- Han ido bien –afirmó Lily, aunque él ya lo sabía. Era más la alegría de poder decirlo en voz alta, que otra cosa-. Las pruebas han ido bien.

- Te dije que se solucionaría –la contestó su novio sonriendo tanto como ella-.

La dio la vuelta, y, abrazándola por la cintura, la cargó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, mientras la pelirroja soltaba una feliz carcajada. El mundo parecía rodar más deprisa, ahora que sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que su madre se recuperara. El cáncer no se había extendido más allá de la pierna, que es donde le había surgido. Pronto comenzaría el proceso de quimioterapia, y las probabilidades de que se extinguiera del todo, eran muy grandes. Estaba pletórica, ahora todo volvía a estar bien.

- Gracias por apoyarme tanto estos días –le susurró a James contra sus labios, antes de darle un pequeño beso-.

Se había portado de maravilla, quedándose hasta tarde por las noches, hablando con ella, abrazándola o simplemente dándola la mano. Se había quedado con ella hasta que consiguiera dormirse, para luego retirarse silenciosamente a su habitación. Cosas que, un año atrás, habría considerado impensables en James Potter.

- ¿Para qué estoy yo, sino? –preguntó él con una de sus sonrisas, devolviéndola el beso-.

- ¡Pero qué bonito es el amor! –exclamó una voz desde la entrada de la torre-.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que girarse para saber quién había llegado a interrumpir.

- Hola Grace –dijeron al unísono, soltándose-.

La rubia había entrado dando saltos, y se había tirado en uno de los sofás, mirándoles divertida.

- ¿Tú no estabas dándole a la lengua con el italiano? Porque podías haber seguido un rato más.

- ¡James! –le susurró Lily dándole un golpe en la espalda-.

Pero Grace no se sintió ofendida. Sonrió al ex capitán ampliamente, y le respondió:

- Tan encantador como siempre. En realidad he venido porque estaba más preocupada por tu lengua, James. No está tan acostumbrada al trabajo, y lo mejor es que os lo toméis en pequeñas dosis.

Soltó una carcajada, y esquivó a tiempo un cojín que su amigo la envió. Pero James tampoco pudo aguantarse la risa mucho más. Lily les miró divertida y bastante sonrojada. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que no tuvieran ningún prejuicio a la hora de hablar en ciertos temas. Ella no podía evitar ponerse colorada al hablar de según qué cosas con según qué gente.

- Bueno, dado que nos han interrumpido, y dudo que sea para hacer un trío... –James fingió hacer una pausa para preguntar a Grace con la mirada, que le devolvió otra que decía: "No tendrás esa suerte, ya lo siento", y después continuó con una sonrisa divertida-... yo tengo un castigo que "cumplir". Nos vemos luego.

- Intenta pasarte a estudiar –le gritó Lily cuando ya salía por el retrato-.

Antes de que se cerrara, se escuchó la divertida risa de James.

- Sabes que no va a aparecer, ¿no?

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde –Lily se encogió de hombros. Después la curiosidad pudo con ella, y corrió a sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga-. Cuenta.

Grace sonrió, y se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática, dejándose caer contra el sofá, mientras ambas se reían.

- Ese italiano me mata, Lily –dijo exagerando el tono de su emoción, y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida-. Creo que ya tengo mi medicina para superar esta estúpida fase de Sirius.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Lily con sarcasmo-.

- ¡Ya te digo! Dos encuentros más dentro del armario de las escobas, y me olvido hasta de su nombre –exclamó Grace de buen humor-.

Lily suspiró. A ella también la gustaría creer eso, pero se veía en la obligación de bajar a Grace de su nube, antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

- Grace, hay cosas que no se pasan de un día para otro.

- Bueno, pero esto es solo un cuelgue –insistió su amiga vehementemente-.

- ¿Dices que lo que sentiste hace dos años fue solo un cuelgue? –preguntó Lily aún con más sarcasmo-. Pues en Navidades me vendiste el asunto como la primera vez que te enamoraste, y bla, bla, bla...

Se calló al recibir un cojín en la cara, y dejó de hacer aspavientos imitando a Grace cuando se exaltaba. Se echó a reír para que Grace no se enfadara con ella.

- Solo digo, que si lo de hace dos años fue algo sólido, puede que lo que te pasa ahora no sea un cuelgue, sino que, en el fondo, nunca lo llegaste a superar.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que lo superé! Estuve saliendo con el idiota de Derek, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Y también me acuerdo que, según palabras tuyas, no te sentías capaz de pasar de segunda base. Eso, teniendo en cuenta que no te he visto tener problemas con relaciones esporádicas, me da que pensar.

Grace frunció el ceño sin entenderla.

- Pensar, ¿qué? No me apetecía acostarme con él, mira tú qué cosa. Tú misma has dicho que con otros no he tenido ese problema, y si hubiera seguido colgada por Sirius todo este tiempo, no habría querido hacerlo con nadie.

- Sí, o puede que sea otra cosa –continuó Lily haciéndose la interesante-. ¿No te has parado a pensar, que si hubieras llevado tu relación con Derek hasta el final, sería como aceptar que todo lo de Sirius se habría acabado? Significaría que te habías enamorado de otro, que has pasado página. Podías estar con otros esporádicamente, porque no significaba lo mismo, pero el único chico con el que has tenido el peligro de volver a enamorarte, le has apartado con vientos destemplados. Creo que eso significa algo.

Grace se quedó sin habla ante el argumento de su mejor amiga. Lily la miraba con suficiencia, como si se sintiera orgullosa de haber llegado a esa conclusión sobre sus sentimientos antes que ella. Inesperadamente, la rubia levantó una mano y pegó a su amiga en el brazo.

- ¡Augh!

- Esto por ser una maldita psicóloga. Ahora resulta que he estado obsesionada durante dos años con el mismo imbécil. Entonces es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ¿no?

- Me temo que sí –dijo Lily acariciándose el brazo-. Y no creo que porque un italiano guapo haya llegado a darte cuatro besos, se te vaya a pasar. Hay que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Grace asintió pesadamente, casi con desgana. De pronto su rostro se iluminó, cuando pensó en otra posibilidad.

- También puede ser que no haya estado colgada de Sirius dos años, sino que cuando he sabido la verdad, hay ciertas atracciones que han vuelto. Aparte de que me lo he comido con la mirada un par de veces, no he sentido nada más fuerte... creo...

Lo último lo dijo con más inseguridad, recordando las malditas mariposas en su estómago, que se parecían peligrosamente a las de dos años atrás. Lily negó con la cabeza, con una mirada comprensiva.

- Aparte de que esa teoría deja suelto el tema de Derek, entre otras cosas, ¿por qué te has pasado estos años buscando cualquier excusa para discutir con Sirius, entonces?

- Yo no fui la única, que él también se metía conmigo –protestó, no sin razón-.

- Pues él también debería hacérselo mirar –murmuró Lily asegurándose que Grace no la oía-.

- ¿Qué?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Aquello la había salido del alma. Encontraba su teoría muy convincente en todos los sentidos, pero dejaba suelto el cabo de Sirius. ¿Por qué hasta cuando ya estaba con Kate, la buscaba la lengua a Grace? Esos dos tenían más peligro que James con acceso libre al despacho de Filch.

Grace la estaba mirando como esperando que dijera más, pero prefería dejar el tema por la paz, no fuera que su amiga acabara sacando sus mismas conclusiones, y todo se desmadrara. Lo único que faltaba era que el triángulo Grace-Sirius-Kate se volviera realidad.

- Además, tú no deberías estar preocupándote de esto ahora. Mañana hay un examen, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Cierto! –exclamó Grace al recordarlo-.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá, y salió hacia la puerta, con Lily detrás, mirándola pensativamente. Desde luego, acabaría por rebautizar a Hogwarts como la escuela de las hormonas. Empezando por ella misma.

OO—OO

Rachel miraba de un lado a otro, la locura en que se había convertido su cuarto en unos minutos. Kate paseaba de un lado a otro, llevando el libro con ella, y repitiendo al aire lo que leía. Rachel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instaurara en su cara. Había olvidado que su amiga tenía esa peculiar forma de estudiar. Por otro lado, Remus se estaba agobiando un poco. No solo intentaba explicar a Jeff y Peter el tema de los basiliscos (el más pequeño seguía convencido que era su silbido el que mataba, y no sus ojos), sino que encima tenía que vigilar a Gis, pues aunque se había comprometido a escucharle, se levantaba con frecuencia buscando alguna excusa. Gis nunca había sido buena para concentrarse, se distraía con facilidad, y se aburría enseguida de las cosas.

Pero Remus aún no había perdido la paciencia. Sería un profesor fantástico, Rachel estaba segura. De todo el cuadro que estaba delante suyo, la única que parecía más calmada era Sadie, que estaba sentada en un rincón, sin apartar la mirada del libro de Defensa. Casi ni pestañeaba, y ella se preguntó si realmente estaba leyéndolo.

Un bufido detrás de ella la indicó que Kate había dado la vuelta a la habitación. Se giró, y la vio llevándose el libro a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

- Kate, cálmate. Siempre te pones nerviosa, y siempre te salen bien las pruebas.

- Fácil para ti que no tienes que examinarte mañana –la espetó su amiga con una inusual brusquedad-.

No la dio tiempo de ofenderse, cuando la morena la echó las manos al cuello, disculpándose.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Es que no me esperaba que nos pusieran exámen tan pronto, y estoy bajo mucha presión.

Rachel sonrió de nuevo. Esa sí era su Kate. La devolvió el abrazo, consciente de que necesitaba una inyección de moral.

- Te va a salir bien, verás. Lo llevas muy bien, siempre has sido buena en Defensa.

- Sí pero llevo un par de semanas sin tocar nada, no se cómo voy a hacerlo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me queda, no exagero ni intento hacerme la víctima, pero es que...

Alguien la había puesto una mano en la boca y no era ella. Grace apareció sobre el hombro de Kate, bufando en voz baja.

- Si te sigo escuchando, me deprimo –la dijo-.

Ignoró la mala mirada de Kate, y se sentó junto a Gis, pasándola una mano por el hombro para retenerla en el asiento. Remus la dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Muy bien profe. Necesito un repaso a fondo, así que confío en ti –le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo-.

- Estoy intentando hacer milagros, así que únete a nosotros.

El comentario de Remus aflojó un poco la tensión en los rostros de Peter y Jeff, e incluso Sadie se acercó a escuchar también ella.

- Es estupenda la capacidad que tienes para hacerte escuchar, Remus –le dijo Lily sentándose junto a él y cogiendo uno de sus pergaminos-. Si la utilizaras para todo, James y Sirius no habrían movido un pelo en estos siete años.

- Puedo hacer milagros, Lily, pero eso escapa a mis capacidades –respondió él con una risa divertida-.

Rachel se rió junto al resto. Ella no tenía ningún examen la mañana siguiente, pero la encantaba que hubieran ido a estudiar junto a ella. Se pasaba los días estudiando para los EXTASIS, y las visitas de los chicos con sus conversaciones banales y sus agobios con las pruebas, la hacían olvidar que estaba encerrada. Casi era como volver al colegio con todas las letras.

OO—OO

Pasaban las siete de la tarde, cuando Cora entró en su casa. Colgó su bolso en el perchero de la entrada, y se quitó la túnica con el distintivo de Gringotts. No se fijó en que esta había caído al suelo, pues se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar.

Agotada, se dejó caer en el sofá, y cerró los ojos dos segundos, antes de que su marido saliera de la cocina.

- No te pongas muy cómoda, cariño. Me temo que tenemos reunión dentro de media hora.

- ¿Reunión? –preguntó perezosamente. Ese horario partido iba a poder con ella-.

- Sí, Moody me mandó un patronus hace unos minutos. Anoche hubo un ataque en una vivienda familiar, y Dumbledore quiere que los aurores nos intenten dar algún dato.

Cora se incorporó un poco, mientras Tomás se sentaba a su lado. Se deshizo el tirante moño que recogía su cabello, y se inclinó sobre él para que la diera un pequeño masaje capilar.

- Ya lo leí esta mañana. Murió una mujer. Decía El Profeta que dejaba dos hijos más pequeños que Gisele. Una tragedia...

- Sí... –suspiró Tomás moviendo los dedos por la cabeza de su esposa-.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando no pensar mucho en aquello. En media hora tendría que dedicarse a ello en cuerpo y alma, pero no era necesario amargarse antes. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema, a uno que era mejor.

- Y han dado el alta a Frank. Sigue sin recordar nada de la pelea, y como los medimagos han comprobado que no tiene lesiones cerebrales, creen que pueden haberle borrado la memoria. Dumbledore cree que con un poco de trabajo se podría sacar la información, porque si le han hecho un _obliviate_ es por algo.

- Tal vez reconoció a alguno de los que aún no están fichados –supuso Cora-.

- Sí, eso parece creer Moody. Esta noche veremos si se puede hacer algo. Será una noche larga.

Se echó a reír cuando Cora gimió en señal de protesta. Sabía que había tenido un día duro, y acabarlo con una interminable reunión de la Orden del Fénix, no era lo que su mujer tenía pensado. Y él tampoco, la verdad. La comida que había recogido en un restaurante muggle del centro, y el ambiente que había creado en la cocina, se echarían a perder. Aunque tal vez podrían realizar una cena romántica otra noche. Su aniversario no sería hasta el fin de semana.

- No te estarás durmiendo, ¿no? –la preguntó cuando la dejó de oír-.

- ¿Mmhmm?

- Cora, tenemos que irnos dentro de poco.

Su mujer le empujó con poca fuerza del sofá, y se hizo un ovillo, justo de la misma forma en que lo hacía Gisele.

- Nos vamos a aparecer, así que puedo permitirme una pequeña siesta. No seas cruel, y déjame descansar los ojos un poco...

Tomás decidió ser bueno, y subió a darse una ducha, dejándola descansar unos minutos. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía.

No supo si habían pasado dos minutos, o dos horas, pero había caído en una medio inconsciencia de lo más molesta. Escuchó a su marido moverse por la sala, y de pronto su figura la tapó la luz del techo, indicándola que estaba frente al sofá, seguramente con las manos en las caderas, mirándola con impaciencia.

Sonrió imaginándose la escena, y se forzó a abrir los ojos y salir de su ensoñación. Al fin y al cabo, el día no acababa para ella aún.

- Vale, vale. Ya estoy despierta. Podemos irn...

Cuando enfocó la vista en su marido, se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino un enmascarado. De hecho, había siete u ocho hombres encapuchados en la pequeña salita, mirándola fijamente con sus inexpresivas máscaras blancas, y apuntándola con varitas.

El grito que salió de su garganta fue escalofriante, al igual que la sensación que recorrió a Tomás, cuando la escuchó. Salió del baño solo con la toalla alrededor de la cadera, apenas tomándose tiempo para recoger su varita. Bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca, y se encontró cara a cara con la imagen más aterradora que podía imaginarse.

Era como revivir una de sus peores pesadillas. Un grupo de mortífagos repartidos en su salón, apuntándole con las varitas, y teniendo como rehén a su esposa, que intentaba librarse de las ataduras invisibles que serían producto de algún encantamiento.

- Baja la varita, Mendes, o la matamos –dijo la voz de un hombre que no reconoció, mientras apuntaba a Cora-.

- Como si no fuerais a hacerlo de todos modos –exclamó su mujer con fuego en los ojos-.

Otro movimiento de varita, y una mordaza invisible la impidió volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Tomás sin soltar la varita-.

Intentaba escurrir su mente, buscando alguna solución que los sacara a él y a Cora de esa situación sanos y salvos. O al menos solo a ella. Lo único que se le ocurría por el momento, era intentar distraerles.

Unas risas surgieron de varias máscaras. Un individuo con voz rasposa, que estaba a la derecha del grupo, hizo un movimiento cómico, burlándose.

- Como si no lo supieras.

- Tira la varita, o la ejecutaré antes siquiera de decirte lo que buscamos –repitió el primer hombre. No esperó ni dos segundos, cuando decidió demostrar que iba en serio-. ¡_Crucio_!

Cora no pudo gritar por la mordaza, pero la forma en que se retorcía en el suelo, y el modo de cerrar sus ojos, le dejaron ver a Tomás lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, detente! –exclamó lanzando su varita al otro extremo de la habitación-.

Uno de los encapuchados del fondo la convocó, y se la puso en el cinto de la túnica, mientras que el primer hombre bajaba la varita, y la tortura cesaba.

- Veo que estás dispuesto a colaborar. Eso es bueno. Ahora te diremos lo que buscamos, y espero, por vuestro bien, que sigas colaborando.

Dio un paso a un lado, empujando a Cora, que seguía encogida en el suelo, y dejó espacio para que otro de sus compañeros se adelantara. Este se acercó hasta Tomás, quedando a pocos pasos de él, y le miró con su máscara blanca e inexpresiva. El hombre mantuvo la compostura, como si el miedo no se estuviese apoderando de todo su cuerpo. Entonces, el encapuchado dejó de apuntarle, y dirigió la varita a sí mismo, haciendo que la máscara desapareciera.

Cuando tuvo cara a cara al mortífago, la expresión de Tomás era de absoluta sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron con platos, la mandíbula se le desencajó, y las rodillas le fallaron. No podía ser, él no...

- ¡Tú! ¿Có... cómo...?

El hombre sonrió como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación normal.

- Siento presentarme en tu casa sin avisar, Tomás. Pero tienes algo que mi señor quiere, y la paciencia se le está acabando. Así que no te hagas el idiota...

- Pero... pero...

Tomás era incapaz de salir del shock. De todos los que creía que se pasarían al lado oscuro, nunca... Se sintió tan traicionado que en ese momento no se acordó de que estaba desarmado, de que un grupo de mortífagos había irrumpido en su casa, que tenían a su mujer. Solo quería atacar...

Se lanzó sobre el hombre con los puños en alto, pillándole por sorpresa. Consiguió tumbarle de un puñetazo, antes de que dos mortífagos le inmovilizaran contra el suelo, sometiéndole a un cruciatus por partida doble. El dolor físico era horrible, pero no tanto como el emocional. Les habían usado. Les habían traicionado.

El único hombre que llevaba la cara descubierta apareció por encima de él, con el labio partido. Se limpió la sangre con un simple movimiento de varita, y le escupió con rabia.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! ¿No tienes instinto de supervivencia?

- ¿Qué va a tener? –preguntó burlonamente el mortífago de la voz rasposa-.

Varios rieron, y ese último se acercó hasta él con un marco de fotos en las manos, que había cogido de la chimenea.

- ¿Es tu hija, Mendes? –preguntó mostrando un retrato en el que Gisele salía riéndose, como siempre. Soltó un silbido cuando le vio apretar los dientes con furia-. Que pena que no esté aquí hoy. Le habría añadido a la situación bastante diversión.

- No te atrevas...

- Quien no debe atreverse a nada, eres tú Tomás –intervino el hombre de la cara descubierta, apretando su varita contra su cuello-. Y tú, deja la foto donde estaba, no queremos desordenar el dulce hogar.

Estalló en una risa fría, y le sonrió de forma maniaca, una que no habría reconocido en su rostro en el pasado. Aún le parecía imposible, como si fuese a despertar de una pesadilla.

- ¿Te haces una idea de lo que buscamos, no es así? –preguntó el hombre burlonamente-.

Claro que Tomás lo sabía. No tenía ninguna duda de ello, y estaba seguro que daría su vida antes de entregarles la caja. Pero, ¿sería capaz de dar la vida de Cora? El hombre pareció leer su mente, pues le hizo una seña al mortífago que retenía a su esposa, y este la recogió del suelo con brusquedad, y la llevó hasta donde ellos estaban.

- La caja. Entrégamela, y puede que os dejemos con vida.

Tomás no creyó ni por un momento esa mentira. Apretó los dientes, intentando no encontrarse con la mirada de Cora. No se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, aunque sabía que probablemente eran los últimos minutos que tenía para hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso crees que la tengo aquí? –preguntó entre dientes, mirándole con un odio que casi había creído imposible que existiera dentro de él-.

- Se muy bien donde la tienes –repuso el hombre tranquilamente-. Pero sabes que necesito bastantes trucos para llegar hasta ella. Y tú me los darás.

- ¿Y la poción? –preguntó el mortífago que sostenía a Cora-.

Tomás no sabía a qué se referían, pero al parecer estaban hablando entre ellos, no se dirigían a él. ¿De qué poción hablaban?

- No será necesario. Sé dónde la tiene. Debemos reservar para las siguientes cajas.

- Hay poción de sobra para todas las cajas, y no puedes saber si la ha cambiado de ubicación. Ya oíste al Señor Oscuro, debe ser algo rápido antes de que Dumbledore pueda intervenir. Si nos equivocamos de lugar, y consiguen quitárnoslas de las manos, poco importa que llevemos a estos dos para que les mate. Sus cadáveres solo servirán de aperitivo para los nuestros.

Las palabras del mortífago parecieron entrar en la mente de su compañero. Un ligero toque de temor se instauró en su rostro, y Tomás imaginó que también había ocurrido en el de los demás, pese a que no podía ver sus rostros. Sus mismos siervos eran los primeros en temer la ira de Voldemort.

- Tienes razón, será mejor asegurarse.

Haciendo un ademán conforme al salirse con la suya, el enmascarado le tendió un pequeño frasco, que el hombre tomó con mucho cuidado. La atención volvió a girar hacia Tomás, mirándole con sus fríos ojos.

- Extiende el brazo, Tomás.

- Primero suelta a mi mujer. Dejadla libre, y os llevaré hasta la caja.

El mortífago que sostenía a Cora la soltó contra el suelo de golpe, y levantó con furia su varita contra él. El hombre le agarró el brazo con fuerza, evitando que le hechizara. Después volvió a mirarle, con una divertida sonrisa.

- Está bien. Hagamos un trato. Tú extiendes el brazo, y después de hacer el encantamiento, soltamos a tu esposa. No la necesitamos para nada, al fin y al cabo.

No. No la necesitaban, solo era una testigo incómoda. No sabía cómo iban a dejarla viva después de ver el rostro del traidor, pero esperaba, o más bien suplicaba, que la hicieran un obliviate, y la dejaran ir. Aunque sus instintos le recomendaban que hiciera la contrario, se fió por última vez de ese hombre.

Obedientemente extendió el brazo, y le rasgaron la túnica en el mismo instante. El hombre hizo un movimiento cortante, y una herida le abrió en dos el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. El corte comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, y Tomás tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de dolor. Pequeñas lágrimas involuntarias se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras observaba cómo vertían la poción en su brazo. ¿Aquello le mataría? ¿Sería así su final?

Creyó que sí cuando la herida comenzó a latirle fuertemente, doliendo como los mil demonios. No pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor, al sentir que los fuertes latidos se iban acrecentando cada vez más y más. Y de pronto se detuvieron.

Tomás suspiró, pensando que todo había acabado, pero de repente un dolor aún más grande le recorrió primero el brazo, y después todo el cuerpo. Tuvo ganas de llevarse al pecho la herida y apretarla hasta que dejara de doler, pero ese asqueroso traidor le tenía cogido fuertemente del brazo, incluso apretando parte de la herida, provocándole más agonía.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar, la imagen de su brazo le aterrorizó. Escrito en su piel, como si se lo hubiera grabado con un cuchillo, y con su propia sangre, estaba escrito un texto. "Cámara 576. Gringotts".

Era su cámara. La cámara de Cora. Donde había guardado celosamente la caja elemental. ¿Cómo podía ser que mediante esa poción...? Su respiración estaba completamente agitada sin que él se diera cuenta. Escuchó varias voces a su alrededor, pero no sabía lo que decían. Desvió su mirada, y por primera vez en todo el rato miró a Cora a los ojos, que parecían tan extrañados y atemorizados como los suyos.

Compartieron una mirada profunda, intentando infundarse valor el uno al otro, pese a que ambos sabían que tenían pocas esperanzas. Una risa conocida y desconocida a la vez, les sacó de su ensoñación.

- Bien. Ahora que está todo aclarado, viene la segunda parte del plan...

OO—OO

- ¡Gis! ¡Deja de reírte, me desconcentras! –se quejó Kate llevándose las manos a los oídos-.

- Perdona –la dijo su amiga secándose una lágrima que la risa había dejado caer por un extremo del ojo-. Pero es que... ¡me pasa siempre que leo ese nombre! ¡Gusamoco!

Y volvió a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Peter la secundó, y al otro extremo de la habitación, Grace también soltó una carcajada, aunque una mirada dura de Lily la calló.

Remus se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado junto a Rachel, Jeff y Sadie, y la quitó el libro de "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" de las manos. Después la tendió el suyo de Defensa, con una mirada seria.

- Gis, te recuerdo que necesitas aprobar el examen de mañana para sacar un EXTASIS aceptable. Y dudo que tus padres consideren como excusa el que te pasaste la tarde leyendo los libros de Rachel.

A Gis no la hizo mucha gracia, pero le hizo caso a su amigo, y abrió perezosamente su libro por el tema de las mantícoras. En parte Remus tenía razón: haber quién aguantaba a su padre si le decía que había suspendido Defensa pero quería entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Sería una discusión sin fin.

- Lily –susurró Grace-. A mi no me acaba de quedar claro lo de cómo un mago puede matar un basilisco. Quiero decir, ¿el avada funciona, o no? Porque no lo deja muy claro.

Lily suspiró, apartando la mirada de los apuntes para hablar con su amiga.

- No. No funciona. Dice que Erverst Cleadown recurrió a ese hechizo cuando luchó contra un basilisco, pero su piel es demasiado gruesa, y solo le aturdió.

- Entonces, solo se les puede matar con el sonido de un gallo, no? –preguntó Kate en voz baja uniéndose al grupo. Esa parte es la que la confundía un poco-.

- Pues menos mal que suelo ir con un gallo en el bolso a todas partes... –suspiró Grace, consiguiendo que ambas se rieran aunque no quisieran-.

- También funciona lo de los espejos –dijo Lily con mejor humor-.

Grace y Kate se miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Espejos? –preguntaron a la vez-.

- ¿No os habéis leído el apéndice? –preguntó Lily con su típica expresión de "¿Es que tengo que estar yo en todo?"-.

Kate palideció al instante.

- No... –comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente, agobiándose a medida que veía que el tema crecía y crecía, y ella no acababa de comprenderlo-.

- ¡Ey, que no cunda el pánico! Lily, haznos un pequeño resumen, anda.

Lily se apresuró a hacerle caso a su mejor amiga antes de que Kate tuviera un ataque de histeria. Ella tendía a agobiarse mucho con los exámenes.

- Pues veréis: Los basiliscos matan con la mirada, ¿no? –las dos asintieron, conformes hasta ese punto-. Pues si se ven a sí mismos reflejados en un espejo, al captar su mirada también mueren. ¿No veis la lógica del asunto?

-Enrevesado, pero puede que sí. Es lógico –murmuró Kate mordiéndose una uña-.

- Es una serpiente gigante con cresta de gallo y "mirada matadora", no podía tener una forma sencilla de morir. Tenía que ser enrevesado.

Las tres se echaron a reír ante esa observación.

- Vosotras tres, ¿vais a empezar también? Si sois las buenas... –exclamó Remus casi con súplica-.

Enseguida la chicas se llamaron al silencio y continuaron estudiando en calma. Rachel se inclinó hacia su novio para susurrarle al oído, con el fin de no molestar a los demás.

- Deberías plantearte de verdad dedicarte a la enseñanza.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sonrió ante la expresión satisfecha de Remus.

OO—OO

- Ey Pad, ¿qué crees que estarán haciendo ahora? –preguntó James mientras cogía con la mano la snitch dorada que había desenterrado de su baúl-.

- El tonto...

Ambos estaban en la sala común de la torre de James y Lily, cada uno espatarrado en un sillón.

No tenía gracia la tarde si sus amigos estaban todos ocupados, y si los Slytherin también estaban inclaustrados estudiando. Habían visto a Snape en la biblioteca, y pensaron quitarse el aburrimiento a su costa, pero no esperaban que Madame Pince les pillara agachados tras una estantería, y les sacara de allí arrastrándoles de una oreja a cada uno.

Desde entonces, estaban allí tumbados, mirando al techo con más curiosidad de la que sentían, e intercambiando conversaciones insustanciales.

- Como no se nos ocurra algo entretenido, voy a acabar por ponerme a estudiar –amenazó James-.

- Ni siquiera bromees con ello, Prongs. La pelirroja está causando una mala influencia en ti. La idea es que fuera al contrario, tío.

James se echó a reír.

- Yo también soy una mala influencia. Mira que últimamente nos pasa cosas que otros años no haría. Y además, ya me encargo de ser mala influencia en otros aspectos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, y se medio incorporó para mirar a su amigo.

- Así que la pelirroja en el fondo es una fiera, ¿eh? –preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, y haciendo que usaba un látigo imaginario-.

James le tiró con un cojín, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- No hables de mi novia en esos términos, pringado. Me refiero al hecho de que está aprendiendo a divertirse más, y sacarse el palo del culo de vez en cuando.

- Vaya, que no te la has tirado –sentenció Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, y volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá-.

- Pero, ¿tú qué...? ¡Deberías preocuparte de tu vida sexual y dejar la mía tranquila! –protestó James soltando la snitch-.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi vida sexual? Está perfectamente. Anoche la ejercí por partida doble, ¿y tú?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por fin se te curó tu problema? –se burló James, que estaba al tanto de la escasa intimidad que su amigo había tenido con su novia últimamente. Convenientemente ignoró su pregunta-.

- ¡No tenía ningún problema, James! Solo estaba bajo presión. Estas chicas acabarán conmigo... –suspiró con el ceño fruncido. La broma no le había hecho ni un poco de gracia-.

James se rió por su queja.

- Suerte que ha venido el italiano ese para liberarte la carga, ¿no?

Sirius rechinó los dientes ante su mención. No había intercambiado más que un par de frases con él, y ya le estaba empezando a odiar de verdad. James se percató, pero siguió picándole, para ver hasta donde llegaba el fastidio de su amigo.

- Me refiero a que ya no tienes ningún problema con Grace. No hay peligro de que se vuelva a colgar de ti y te de la lata, porque está demasiado pendiente de él.

- ¡Bah! Solo han hablado un par de veces. No es como si le hubiera prestado una atención excesiva.

- Bueno, la lengua fijo que la han utilizado mucho –exclamó James con doble sentido, antes de estallar en una carcajada-.

Se detuvo al ver que Sirius no le secundaba, y le miró extrañado. Su mejor amigo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer bastante molesto con su afirmación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó-.

- Bueno, después de que Kate y tú os fuerais, ellos dos desaparecieron solos. Y bastante rato después, Grace vino a ver a Lily con una cara que, a riesgo de equivocarme, se parecía mucho a la del "post-orgasmo".

Aunque lo intentó, Sirius no pudo evitar un gruñido al imaginarse a esos dos, juntos. Muy juntos. Excesivamente juntos. Merlín, iba a vomitar si lo seguía imaginando.

- Ese fetuchini es un cabrón –murmuró entre dientes-.

James le observaba atentamente muy extrañado por su actitud.

- Pero, ¿a ti qué más te da? Tú mismo lo dijiste: estás con Kate, y al parecer ya sin ningún "problema" que os aceche. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga Grace?

Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada a su casi hermano, y dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

OO—OO

En un barrio de los suburbios de Londres, la reunión de la Orden del Fénix había comenzado hacía rato. Caradoc Dearborn estaba de pie, relatándole a Dumbledore la información de la mujer asesinada la noche anterior. Era vecina suya, por lo que la conocía bien.

- Sé que es una de las subordinadas de la Ministra, señor, pero nunca llegó a decir a nadie cuál era su misión exacta en el Ministerio.

- A nosotros tampoco nos han aclarado ese punto –coincidió Moody con un gruñido-. No sé cómo esperan que resolvamos un crimen, si la misma oficina de la Ministra nos pone dificultades.

- ¿Acaso crees que podría ser un encargo algo ilegal, Albus? –preguntó Elphias Doge sin levantarse de su asiento en la primera fila-.

El director de Hogwarts frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- No lo sé, Elphias. Conocía poco a Regina, apenas de cruzármela en el Ministerio. Si Caradoc no ha conseguido saber más, dudo que nadie aquí consiga averiguarlo.

- Yo creo más bien que podría estarse ocupando de asuntos privados de la Ministra –intervino Dorcas-. La forma en que se comporta el Ministerio, cómo quiere cerrar el caso enseguida... Quizás ella llevaba algunos temas de índole particular, y los mortífagos querían obtenerlos para llegar hasta la Ministra.

- Es una idea un poco enrevesada, Dorcas –la contestó Moody sin creerse que aquello fuera posible-.

- Pero posible –añadió Caradoc-. Debía tener algún cargo importante que estuviera encubierto. A una simple secretaria no se la paga tanto dinero, y su marido trabaja en el Departamento de Mantenimiento. No da para tanto, y sin embargo vivían holgadamente.

Estuvieron varios minutos más analizando la vida de la mujer fallecida, intentando encontrar alguna conexión con los otros asesinatos, pero el resultado aún quedó un poco en el aire.

- Bien. Puede que hayan conseguido lo que buscaban, o puede que no. Alastor, vigila un poco al marido por si está en peligro. De sus hijos me encargo yo –comentó Dumbledore-.

- Tendré un ojo sobre él, Albus –prometió el auror-.

El director asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a pasear la mirada sobre el grupo, como llevaba haciendo la última media hora.

- ¿Tomás y Cora no han venido? –preguntó en voz alta.-

Andrea, que estaba en un rincón sentada al lado de Alice y Frank, y que también había notado con nerviosismo su ausencia, negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que el director la veía.

- Vi a Tomás en el Ministerio esta tarde –intervino Alice-. No parecía haber ningún problema.

Como siempre que algo anormal ocurría con relación a alguno de ellos, el ambiente se volvió tenso, y comenzaron las murmuraciones.

- Tal vez solo se retrasen –pensó Marlene en voz alta, compartiendo una mirada nerviosa con Fabian-.

Pero media hora después, ya no había excusa. El matrimonio no daba señales de vida por ningún lado, ni parecían recibir los patronus que les habían mandado insistentemente. Dumbledore tomó el asunto como prioridad absoluta, y dejó de intentar recuperar la memoria de Frank. Aquello era más importante.

- Fabian, Gideon y Marlene, id a su casa a ver si ocurre algo –ordenó con el rostro serio e implacable-. Alastor, hazme el favor de pasarte por el Ministerio por si ha habido alguna alarma de ataque. Y el resto, os agradecería que no os movierais de aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Hoy está ocurriendo algo raro.

- Dumbledore –susurró Andrea acercándose hasta él para hablar en privado-. Déjeme acompañar a los chicos a la casa. Quizá si...

- Andrea, si les han cogido por algo relacionado con las cajas, tú, menos que nadie, debes arriesgarte. Lo siento, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí, a salvo con los demás.

Reticente, Andrea asintió y decidió obedecer la petición. Suspiró con la preocupación a flor de piel, y se sorpendió cuando Dumbledore se puso la capa de viaje.

- ¿No se queda a esperar noticias?

- Vendré enseguida. Voy a hacer una visita relámpago a San Mungo, para asegurarme de que Adam está perfectamente. Sé que es difícil entrar en el edificio, pero si han logrado entrar en la casa de Tomás y Cora, todo puede pasar. Después comprobaré tu casa, pero estoy seguro que, de haberte buscado, te habrían atacado a la salida del Ministerio.

Andrea tragó saliva nerviosamente, mientras volvía a asentir con la cabeza. Esperaba que su compañero estuviera perfectamente, y que Tomás y Cora apareciesen de un momento a otro con una buena excusa. Prefería pensar que lo de Ethan, aunque completamente doloroso, solo había sido un caso puntual. No podían haber encontrado un método para darles caza. No era posible.

OO—OO

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras cuando ellos llegaron. No había movimiento en el interior, ni parecía que lo hubiera habido en las últimas horas. Gideon se adelantó a su hermano y a la benjamina de la Orden, y conjuró el hechizo para saber si había alguien en el lugar.

Estaba vacío. No había presencia humana. Mirándose el uno al otro con preocupación, Fabian y Marlene le siguieron al interior, iluminados únicamente por sus varitas. Lo primero en que la chica se fijó, fue que había un abrigo tirado en el suelo. Era algo absurdo, y de hecho los gemelos habían pasado por encima de él sin prestarle más atención, pero ella había observado lo suficiente a los Mendes para saber que Cora no saldría de casa dejando un abrigo tirado en el recibidor. Aunque ya llegara tarde, esa mujer se detendría dos segundos para ordenarle, estaba segura.

- Esto está vacío –le susurró Fabian a su hermano, asegurándose de que Marlene estaba detrás de él-. Aquí no hay nadie.

- Parece en orden –comentó su gemelo mirando alrededor. Los muebles no parecían arrastrados, y todos los objetos seguían en su sitio, intactos-. No hay ninguna señal de pelea. Salvo porque no tenían activados los hechizos de seguridad, todo parece estar bien.

- Demos un vistazo a la segunda planta, y volvamos al cuartel. Quizá Tomás y Cora han llegado con alguna excusa. Tal vez una llamada a última hora del trabajo, un aviso de un familiar enfermo...

- Toda su familia vive en Santo Domingo –le informó Marlene-. Solo tienen a su hija, y si habría pasado algo con ella, Dumbledore lo habría sabido.

Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño, pensativos. Algún motivo tenía que haber. Nadie se esfumaba sin más, sin ningún motivo, sin dejar ningún rastro.

- Voy a mirar el piso superior –le dijo Fabian a su hermano-. Tu cuida que todo vaya bien aquí.

Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Marlene, para indicarle que tuviera un ojo sobre ella. Era su padrino dentro de la Orden, pero Gideon siempre le había ayudado con el tema de la muchacha. Era una chica muy inteligente, y demasiado audaz e intrépida para tener tan poca experiencia.

Sin hacer ruido, subió los escalones de dos en dos, y desapareció por la escalera. Gideon giró sobre sí mismo, iluminando toda la habitación con su varita. Marlene estaba caminando entre sofás, y parecía medir pasos entre el sillón y la mesita del centro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No hay la misma distancia desde un lado del sillón que desde otro. Alguien lo ha movido.

Gideon se adelantó hacia ella, pero no notó la diferencia que ella veía.

- Yo lo veo bien.

- No –murmuró Marlene con un resoplido de impaciencia-. No está alineado con la alfombra. Y si algo he aprendido de mi madre, es que toda mujer alinea sus muebles según la alfombra. Hazme caso. Aquí ha habido alguien.

Gideon resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su mirada volvió a vagar por la habitación.

- En caso de que sea así, aquí ya no hay nadie, Marlene. Y si fueran mortífagos, habrían dejado la Marca Tenebrosa, y nos habríamos encontrado con dos cadáveres.

- Quizá aparezcan andando ellos solos –propuso Fabian bajando por la escalera-. Arriba no veo nada raro. El baño algo desordenado, únicamente. Pero no hay signos de lucha por ningún lado.

- En ningún lugar de la casa los hay –coincidió su hermano-.

- ¡Fabian, espera! –exclamó Marlene subiendo de repente el tono de voz-. No te muevas, ni muevas la varita.

Los dos hermanos pegaron un respingo, y el que bajaba por la escalera, se detuvo en el escalón en el que estaba, en el acto. Su pupila se precipitó hacia el pie de las escaleras, y se puso de rodillas contra la pared. Gideon se acercó por detrás, y Fabian intentó no moverse, tal y como ella le había indicado.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica tocando una pequeña mancha en la pared-.

- Es como una salpicadura –susurró Gideon entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza para ver mejor-. Como si algo hubiera salpicado aquí.

- ¿Tal vez sangre? –preguntó la chica con el corazón en la boca-.

- Marlene, no puedes ver algo macabro en todas partes. Puede ser un poco de sangre, o alguna comida que se haya salpicado. No lo podemos saber ahora. Así que yo sugiero que volvamos al Cuartel y demos un informe de lo que hemos visto aquí. Hasta tu salpicadura –añadió mirándola condescendiente-. Cuanto antes informemos, antes podremos buscarles en otro lado, dado que aquí no están.

De acuerdo con su hermano, Gideon e incorporó, y sujetó a Marlene de un codo para ayudarla. En pocos segundos, los tres salieron de la casa, se agarraron del brazo, y desaparecieron a la vez, con las mismas preguntas con las que habían llegado.

OO—OO

Albus Dumbledore caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de San Mungo. Todo parecía en calma en el hospital, y al menos eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad. No tardó en llegar al sector al que se dirigía, y antes de entrar en la habitación, se encontró con un miembro de la familia que buscaba, en el pasillo. Dorea Potter, quien fue Dorea Black en los tiempos en que la tuvo de estudiante. Una de las mejores alumnas que tuvo como profesor de Transformaciones, y cuya habilidad, tenía entendido, había heredado su hijo.

- ¡Dumbledore! –exclamó la mujer al verle-. Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Viene usted a ver a Adam?

La calma con la que hablaba, ya le confirmó al viejo director que allí todo estaba en orden. De todas formas, y dada la inseguridad en que se encontraba Adam en ese momento, creía oportuno informar a su familia de su sospecha.

- Lo cierto es que sí, señora Potter. Quería saber si todo va bien. ¿Ha habido algún problema?

- ¿Se refiere a algún problema que haya ocasionado Adam? Es un hombre muy cabezota, pero se está tomando las cosas con más calma, y si todo sigue igual, seguramente pasado mañana...

- No –la interrumpió-. Verá señora Potter, me refiero a si algún desconocido ha intentado entrar en su habitación, si han notado algo raro hoy.

- Ningún desconocido entrará en la habitación de mi hermano, mientras él esté convaleciente y yo esté cerca –dijo una voz detrás de Dorea-.

Charlus Potter había salido de la habitación, y se dirigía con seriedad a Dumbledore, después de haber cerrado la puerta. Le había parecido escuchar su voz dentro del cuarto, pero no creía posible que el director de Hogwarts estuviera allí. Su voz se ensombreció cuando la lógica le dijo que aquella visita seguramente se debía a algo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix. Adam ni siquiera se había recuperado del todo, y ya le volvían a meter en problemas.

Dumbledore notó su cambio nada más mirarle a la cara. Al igual que con Dorea, mirar a Charlus era como verle en su época estudiantil: alto, delgado, con las gafas y esa presencia tan seria. El campeón de duelo de la escuela, el líder de su pandilla. Poco se veía ya de ese joven, en aquel anciano con aspecto resentido.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Dorea mirándoles a ambos. Ella no había caído en la suposición de su marido-.

- Me temo, amigos míos, que el señor Potter tiene razón con su suposición. Mi visita está relacionada con la Orden del Fénix –adivinó Dumbledore-.

- ¿Y qué es tan importante como para querer importunar a mi hermano a estas horas de la noche, y cuando aún se encuentra ingresado por su última colaboración con su asociación? –preguntó Charlus con voz dura-.

Dumbledore intentó ser condescendiente pese a la dureza de su tono. En el pasado había contado con la simpatía y apoyo de los señores Potter en relación a su cargo de director, pero esa noche sería más difícil, y no podía culparles.

- En realidad no tenemos que molestar a Adam en absoluto, él no tiene por qué saber que he venido –dijo con tranquilidad-. Mi visita solo es por precaución, para asegurarme de su seguridad. Han desaparecido dos de mis colaboradores, y uno de ellos tiene una relación estrecha con la función de Adam en la Orden. Solo quería asegurarme que él se encuentra bien.

- ¿Han secuestrado a dos miembros de la Orden? –preguntó Dorea llevándose una mano a la boca y abriendo mucho los ojos-.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto indeciso.

- De momento solo sabemos que no aparecen, pero puede quedar todo en una falsa alarma. Puede que los señores Mendes simplemente hayan tenido algún contratiempo, pero mi deber está en asegurarme.

Dorea ahogó un grito al escuchar que los desaparecidos eran conocidos suyos, ni más ni menos que padres de una de las amigas de su hijo. Charlus también pareció afectado, aunque supo mantener su expresión mejor que su esposa, que prefirió no escuchar más, y se metió a la habitación de su cuñado.

Una vez solos, Charlus se adelantó un paso para preguntarle al director con gesto compungido.

- ¿Cree que haya posibilidades de que estén con vida?

- Rezo por ello, amigo mío, pero en estos tiempos, si uno piensa mal, acertará –suspiró Dumbledore-.

Charlus asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

- ¿En qué afecta su desaparición a mi hermano?

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Ya le he contado que ambos tienen una función muy parecida en la Orden. –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y después, aún indeciso, añadió más-. Si le soy sincero, señor Potter, cuatro de mis colaboradores, incluido su hermano, tenían una misión. Hace pocos días mataron a uno de ellos, y ahora Tomás Mendes ha desaparecido. Como comprenderá, la seguridad de los otros dos es una prioridad para mi.

Charlus asintió, reservándose las ganas de entablar una ardua discusión sobre las misiones suicidas que Dumbledore proponía a sus colaboradores. Desgraciadamente, nada podía hacer para convencer a Adam, y él era mayorcito para hacer lo que quisiera. Solo le quedaba intentar mantenerlo a salvo mientras no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

- Yo me encargaré de que todo esté bien aquí –aseguró firmemente-. Cuando den el alta a mi hermano, le informaré de que ha venido. Aunque espero que la desaparición de los Mendes sea un contratiempo que tenga una buena explicación.

Dumbledore asintió.

- Yo también lo espero. No dudo que usted podrá encargarse de todo aquí, aún recuerdo sus duelos de juventud. El orgullo de Hogwarts, me acuerdo perfectamente.

Charlus hizo una mueca, pero el director se despidió levemente con la mano, y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Dumbledore! –exclamó llamándole. El director se giró-. Ya tiene a mi hermano metido en su asociación, así que en el futuro deje a mi hijo en paz.

No sabía si el anciano estaba al tanto de los planes de James y el consentimiento de Adam, pero prefería dejar clara su postura desde el primer momento. Dumbledore asintió pensativamente.

- Le prometo, señor Potter, que jamás daré el primer paso para que James ingrese en la Orden del Fénix.

Y pensaba cumplir su palabra. Otra cosa era que su actual alumno recurriese a él en primer lugar. Volvió a caminar apresuradamente, perdiéndose en los pasillos mientras buscaba la salida.

Potter se quedó observando el vacío corredor unos segundos, y después se internó en el cuarto donde su hermano dormía, y su mujer intentaba no pensar lo peor de la noticia que les habían dado. Él también intentaría ser positivo.

Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo. Cuando salió de san Mungo, tras despedirse con amabilidad de la recepcionista, giró sobre sí mismo hasta aparecerse justo frente a la casa de Andrea Divon. No era su prioridad, pues estaba seguro que, en caso de querer atacarla, los mortífagos habrían aprovechado su trayecto desde el Ministerio hasta el cuartel de la Orden, ya que sabía que esa tarde no había ido a su casa.

Los seguían a todos durante bastantes temporadas como para saber sus rutinas, y era ilógico que la fueran a buscar a un lugar en el que sabían que no iba a estar. Pero los casos de chantajes también se estaban haciendo frecuentes, y ella tenía una hija pequeña.

Se aproximó a la pequeña casa, y aunque los hechizos de seguridad le impedían ver el interior, supo que el lugar era seguro. Si los encantamientos de protección estaban fuertes y en pie, no debía haber problemas. De todas formas se propuso llamar a la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba en orden.

Cuando iba a medio camino de la puerta principal, un destello a su derecha le alarmó, y alzó su varita para enfocar al patronus de Moody, que avanzaba hasta él.

- Albus, en el Ministerio no hay alarmas de ningún ataque, pero nos ha llegado un informe que tienes que ver. Nos reuniremos en el cuartel en unos minutos.

Al escuchar el mensaje, todo lo demás perdió importancia. Dio media vuelta, y giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo para aparecerse en las inmediaciones de East End. Con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad, atravesó rápidamente las calles adyacentes, y entró en el bloque de edificios donde estaba el cuartel.

Moody aún no había llegado cuando entró en el apartamento, pero varios miembros de la Orden se reunían alrededor de los hermanos Prewett y Marlene McKinnon, quienes ya estaban relatando su informe a los demás. La falta de dramatismo en sus expresiones, le tranquilizó. ¿Habrían contactado con ellos?

- ¿Les habéis encontrado en su casa? –preguntó buscando a los Mendes con la mirada-.

Todos se giraron hacia él cuando se percataron de su presencia, y varios se apartaron, formando un paseíllo para que el anciano pudiera acceder al trío.

- No, señor. No estaban allí –le informó Gideon cambiando su cara a una de circunstancia-.

La expresión de Dumbledore decayó. Había tenido la esperanza de que el matrimonio estuviera allí, y tuvieran alguna excusa. Algo más apartada del centro del grupo, Andrea se mordió un dedo en señal de nerviosismo.

- Hemos registrado la vivienda, y no hay signos de violencia, señor –añadió Fabian-.

Marlene se apartó de Anthony, con el que estaba hablando en voz baja, y se aclaró la garganta.

- Pero si había algo extraño en la pared.

- Podía ser cualquier cosa –intervino Gideon para evitar que cundiera el pánico-. Era como una salpicadura, tal vez de comida.

- O...

Marlene se calló ante la mirada de advertencia de Fabian. Este estaba observando como algunos de los demás estaban empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosos.

- O sangre, ¿no es así, Marlene? –finalizó Dumbledore, asintiendo comprensivamente-.

Hubo un instante de silencio, antes de que Fabian volviera a hablar.

- Pero en todo caso señor, antes de que sepamos nada más, creo que deberíamos tener en cuenta que verdaderamente no había signos de lucha, y que una pequeña mancha incierta no prueba nada.

- Lo que nos preocupa no es una mancha, sino que a estas horas aún no hayamos podido contactarlos –intervino Elphias Doge-.

- Es como ocurrió con Matt. Desapareció sin dejar rastro –murmuró Dorcas rememorando la muerte de su hermano pequeño-.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente. Ethan también desapareció sin dejar ninguna prueba, y la siguiente vez que le vio... Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar que en ese momento, Tomás había estado buscándole con ella. Y ahora él era el desaparecido. Agradeció enormemente tener a Frank a su lado, pues sentía que las rodillas se la doblaban a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Se encontró con la mirada de Dumbledore, y el hombre asintió imperceptiblemente, asegurándola que todo lo que había ido a comprobar estaba bien. Al menos esa parte no la tenía que preocupar.

- No adelantemos acontecimientos. Van a conseguir su propósito: asustarnos. En momentos así debemos ser positivos y no dejarnos dominar por el pánico –dijo el director sabiamente-.

- Difícil no hacerlo... –murmuró Caradoc paseando de un lugar a otro de la estancia-.

En el momento en que Elphias Doge abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa, un temblor en la tierra les pilló de sorpresa. No fue muy fuerte, pero les obligó a agarrarse a todo cuanto tenían a mano, hasta que se detuvo. Se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados. ¿Un terremoto en Londres?

- ¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño-.

Asintieron de distintas formas, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarse del por qué de ese extraño acontecimiento, Alastor Moody entró por la puerta con aire confuso y preocupado.

- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? –preguntó el auror extrañado-.

Dumbledore obvió su pregunta, y se adelantó hacia él.

- ¿Qué has conseguido, Alastor?

El auror ensombreció su rostro, y sacó de su túnica unos pergaminos que le tendió al director.

- Hace pocos minutos ha llegado este aviso de Gringotts, Albus. Dicen que hay irregularidades en la cámara 576, y que han percibido magia oscura al ir a revisarla. Necesitan el permiso de los propietarios para abrirla, pero como no les localizan, han pedido al Ministerio de Magia que intervenga. Tengo que enviar dos aurores para que se encarguen ellos de forma diplomática.

- ¿Qué...? –pero la pregunta quedó en el aire, y aunque la mayoría no entendía aún nada, a Dumbledore se le encendió una bombilla-. ¿A nombre de quién está la bóveda?

- De Cora Mendes –respondió Moody con el rostro crispado de la preocupación-.

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse por toda la habitación.

- No puede ser casualidad –decía Anthony a su padre-.

- Pero, ¿cómo han podido entrar sin que les vean? –preguntó Dorcas-.

Dumbledore se había llevado una mano a la boca, como si intentara controlar todas las emociones que se iban creando en su interior. Moody volvió a hablar con decisión.

- Intenta descubrir algo de ellos. Quizá les hayan secuestrado para obligarles a vaciar su bóveda, con el fin de financiarse.

-Yo mismo iré con los dos aurores. Por cierto, Alice, aunque no estés de servicio te he incluido junto a Stevens. Me hubiera gustado llevar a Frank, pero al estar aún de baja podrían sospechar. No tardaremos.

Alice se apartó del lado de su marido, y se dirigió a toda prisa con él hacia la salida. El tiempo era crucial en ese caso, y no podían perder más.

Todo el ambiente se quedó en silencio tras su salida, y Dumbledore no pudo evitar comenzar a dar vueltas. ¿Qué clase de hombre era, si estaba en juego la vida de dos personas, y él no podía apartar la mente de esa dichosa caja? No paraba de dar vueltas pensando en algo que se les hubiera escapado, alguna pista. Pero no había nada. No comprendía.

- ¿He obviado algo? ¿Acaso les han estado siguiendo y no lo hemos visto? –se preguntó el voz baja-.

- Eso mismo he estado preguntándome yo, señor.

Andrea estaba a su lado, incorporándose al paseo del anciano. En los ojos de la mujer había más preocupación que la que se atrevía a mostrar exteriormente.

-Es que no s...

El director volvió a quedarse a mitad de frase cuando otro temblor, este más fuerte que el anterior, azotó la tierra. Hubo algún grito ahogado cuando la lámpara en desuso cayó al suelo, y cuando se rompieron los cristales de una de las ventanas, pero ninguno salió herido esa vez tampoco. Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera volver a extrañarse, Andrea se llevó las manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada.

- La caja... –murmuró-.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? –preguntó Dumbledore impacientemente-.

- Tomás nos dijo que... ¡Merlín!

- Andrea, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nos dijo que su caja estaba escondida en la bóveda de su esposa –dijo. No lo había recordado hasta la segunda sacudida, pero ahora todo parecía tener un trágico sentido-.

- ¿Os hablo de su localización? –preguntó el anciano con preocupación y censura-.

Andrea agitó la cabeza.

- Se le escapó un día que estábamos los cuatro. Yo... Esto es demasiada casualidad, ¿verdad Dumbledore? –preguntó insegura-.

El director de Hogwarts asintió gravemente, cerrando los ojos.

- En pocos minutos tendremos noticias de Alastor y Alice. Hasta entonces...

OO—OO

- No puedo dormir –dijo Gis removiéndose entre las sábanas-.

De fondo se podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Grace, que sí había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Cállate y duerme, Gis –murmuró Sadie contra la almohada-.

La alemana era de sueño más ligero, y pese a que estaba realmente cansada, no podía dormirse si su compañera no paraba de removerse y hacer ruido.

-No puedo... –insistió de nuevo la muchacha, sentándose de golpe en la cama-.

Kate suspiró, y se sentó también en su cama, mirando hacia Gis que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto.

- ¿Ahora estás preocupada por el examen? Si es que siempre te pasa... –murmuró con desaprobación-.

- Yo creo que para un aceptable vas preparada –murmuró Sadie dándose la vuelta para coger postura-. El tema de los dementores lo pillaste a la primera, y todo lo que sean animales, tú lo entiendes...

- Sí, así que cierra los ojos e intenta dormirte –añadió Kate-.

Se volvió a tumbarme en la cama, y se escuchó el bostezo de Sadie por toda la habitación, por fin cómoda y lista para dormir. Pero Gis no podía. Se quedó sentada, y miró intranquila por la ventana a la oscura noche que se cernía sobre ellas.

- No es eso. Es que me duele el estómago, me siento extraña, preocupada.

Sadie bufó y no la contestó, y Kate se removió.

- Son los nervios. Tú túmbate boca abajo, y el dolor de estómago se quitará.

Gis asintió pensativamente, y después se tumbó, aún incómoda, reprochándose a sí misma que los exámenes solo la afectaran a última hora, y cuando ya no tenía remedio para estudiar. Se dio la vuelta, buscando postura, y se forzó a cerrar los ojos, pese a que la inercia se los abría.

- Buenas noches, Kate –la susurró-.

- Felices sueños...

OO—OO

Si esos coches y ese camino eran oscuros y tenebrosos en cualquier momento, más ocurría si era la una de la madrugada, y el cortejo era algo tan serio como una comisión de seguridad de magia tenebrosa. Para Alice tuvo el doble de significado, pues la suerte de sus compañeros la atormentaba.

Quizá se la notó la preocupación en la cara, pues Stevens, un auror de poco más de treinta años, se volvió hacia ella intentando sacarla una sonrisa.

- Tranquilízate Alice. Seguramente han intentando robar con magia tenebrosa, o quizás incluso lo hayan conseguido. Pero eso es problema del banco, únicamente.

Alice le miró, pero no pudo responderle nada, tenía la garganta seca. Le sonrió débilmente, y volvió a mirar hacia delante, procurando no marearse.

- Lo que me alarma es que hayan podido entrar sin ser vistos –gruñó Moody que había escuchado a su subordinado-. Para ello se habrán tenido que utilizar técnicas que en este momento ni me imagino.

- O haber tenido ayuda de dentro –repuso Stevens-.

El duende que les acompañaba le lanzó una furiosa mirada, pero el auror no se dio por aludido, y siguió murmurando con su jefe sobre las técnicas que podrían haber usado.

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo, Alice observó que se trataba de una bóveda de alta seguridad, pero tampoco de las mejores, pues esta no contaba con la custodia de ningún dragón. Tampoco tenía cerradura para abrir con llave, sino que era un panel de piedra completamente liso, del cual solo sobresalía una pequeña placa de bronce.

- Bien. –dijo Moody sacando un pergamino de dentro de su túnica, y alisándolo toscamente. Era un informe oficial, que se dispuso a leer para hacer legal el procedimiento-. En nombre del Ministerio de Magia, e intentado asegurar los bienes de sus ciudadanos, y su propia seguridad, doy mi consentimiento para abrir la cámara 576 del banco Gringotts ante comportamientos extraños, y la ausencia total de sus propietarios. Firmado: Millicent Bagnold, Ministra de Magia.

Cuando terminó de leer, hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano, invitándoles a proceder, y dobló el pergamino para volver a meterlo en su túnica.

Dos duendes se adelantaron a un mago, trabajador de Gringotts, y le untaron en las yemas de los dedos, lo que parecía un extraño gel que brillaba como diamantes. Alice estiró el cuello con curiosidad, preguntándose qué debía ser eso. El hombre se dio cuenta, y mientras posaba todas las yemas de sus dedos en la placa, la explicó:

- Estas bóvedas solo las pueden abrir los propietarios, pero nos dejan una copia de sus huellas dactilares para casos de emergencia como estos.

La seguridad de la cámara reconoció las huellas, y un sonoro "crack" se escuchó por todo el túnel. El hombre se apartó de un salto, y los dos duendes tiraron de la puerta hacia fuera. Alice cogió aire, esperando encontrar alguna pista sobre donde estarían Tomás y Cora...

Un grito al unísono salió de la garganta de todos los presentes. Ni siquiera los duendes pudieron fingirse impasibles ante semejante espectáculo. El mago que había abierto la bóveda corrió hacia los raíles del cochecito, y vomitó.

Alice había apartado la mirada, llevándose las manos a la boca intentando no seguir el mismo camino que el trabajador del banco. Su respiración estaba agitada, y sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Bajó la mirada al suelo, y a su lado vio a Stevens apretando los puños con fuerza, también visiblemente afectado.

El primero en reaccionar fue Moody, quien se adelantó hasta entrar en la cámara. Pese a tantos años y tantas experiencias, aún se sentía un joven principiante cuando tenía que observar espectáculos semejantes, sobretodo si las víctimas eran unos amigos. Era un cuadro grotesco, que perfectamente podía haber sido sacado de una novela de terror.

Las monedas, que al parecer no faltaba ni una, estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, regadas del líquido rojo que salía por todas partes de los dos cadáveres recostados en ella. Los dos cuerpos desnudos, acuchillados y casi completamente irreconocibles. Sino fuera porque conocía perfectamente a Tomás y Cora, no los habría reconocido.

Hasta la posición de los cuerpos parecía ser premeditada, formando una X entre ellos, con los ojos arrancados, y posicionado uno en cada mano de su dueño. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban abiertas, pues los párpados estaban arrancados, y la sangre bañaba por completo sus rostros, que tenían un corte profundo en cada mejilla. Como adorno final, la marca tenebrosa brillaba amenazante desde el techo de la bóveda. Era una de las imágenes más grotescas a las que Alastor Moody se había enfrentado en su vida.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada, y se apresuró a inspeccionar el lugar del crimen como si las víctimas fueran completos desconocidos. Stevens se sumó al poco tiempo al equipo, y Alice solo pudo colaborar tomando anotaciones que la iban citando, siempre de espaldas a la bóveda. Ella también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no echarse a llorar en ese preciso momento, pero entonces todos los presentes habrían sabido que el matrimonio asesinado era más para ella de lo que fingían de cara a los demás. A Cora supuestamente no la conocía, y con Tomás apenas había intercambiado un par de frases mecánicas en público.

Una hora después, casi podía felicitarse por su compostura. El camino de vuelta era silencioso y sobrecogido. No acababa de asimilar lo que significaba aquello, que Cora y Tomás estaban muertos. Se sentía cómo si un hilo tirara de su cuerpo y fuera el que la guiara sobre qué hacer. Aún no pensaba con claridad, no asimilaba, solo se movía por inercia.

- Merlín... Es que... Mendes... ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Qué podrían tener contra él? –preguntó Stevens de repente, como si esas mismas cuestiones hubiera estado haciéndoselas en silencio durante un largo rato-.

Alice no dio muestras de oírle. De hecho, no lo hizo, y Moody solo se limitó a suspirar, y llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de impotencia. De reojo observaba a la joven aurora, y se preguntaba si acabaría entrando en shock. La imagen había sido muy dura, seguramente la más dura a la que se había enfrentado ella en su corta carrera, y más teniendo en cuenta que eran compañeros.

Se sentiría más tranquilo cuando la dejara con Frank, aunque eso significara que habría llegado el momento de revivirlo todo para contárselo a Dumbledore. Estaba seguro que llevaría esa imagen en su mente el resto de su vida...

OO—OO

Varias horas después, Hogwarts amanecía ajeno al horror que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sadie estaba sentada en su cama, poniéndose los calcetines y escurriéndose su pelo mojado de la reciente ducha. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se lo recogió a una informal coleta, como siempre hacía.

Kate suspiró por enésima vez en el día, pese a la temprana hora. Si Gisele no había conseguido dormirse pronto esa noche, despertarla era una odisea. Y con Grace ocurría otro tanto todos los días. Volvió a intentar despertar a la latina, y pese a que esta notó sus golpes, se giró en la cama, y se abrazó a la almohada.

Gruñendo en voz baja, Kate se dirigió a la cama de Grace, y la movió violentamente de un lado a otro de la cama. Nada. Grace solo tenía dos formas de despertar: o muy poco a poco, o cuando su cerebro reaccionaba ante la palabra "quidditch". Ella ese día no estaba muy paciente, así que se acercó al oído de su amiga, y susurró:

- Grace, James dice que como no estés en cinco minutos en los vestuarios, te pondrá en el banquillo en el partido contra Slytherin.

La rubia de repente pegó un bote sobre la cama, sentándose de golpe, y aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡No, no! ¡Voy a aplastar a Hinkes! –gritó-.

La risa de Kate llenó la habitación, y Grace por fin abrió los ojos. Cuando recordó que aún faltaban varios meses para el partido contra Slytherin, observó cómo su amiga se divertía a su costa, e incluso Sadie dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

- Eres cruel –la dijo volviendo a tumbarse con pereza-.

Kate se rió de nuevo.

- Siento haberte desilusionado. Hoy no te enfrentarás a Samantha Hinkes, pero seguro que en el examen hay alguna pregunta sobre basiliscos.

- O sobre dementores. El parecido físico es alucinante –añadió Sadie haciendo un chiste al que no estaban acostumbradas las chicas-.

Grace se echó a reír, al tiempo que se iba arrastrando por la cama hasta abrir el baúl. Kate se volvió hacia Gis, y directamente la agarró de un pie, y tiró de él.

- Cinco minutos más –suplicó esta poniendo la cabeza bajo la almohada-.

- Gis, el examen es dentro de media hora, y tú tienes que desayunar algo para ser persona –la aconsejó su amiga-.

La latina gimió en protesta, mientras Grace comenzó a tirarla del brazo. Contra dos era casi imposible luchar.

OO—OO

Remus llevaba casi una hora en la sala común. Aprovechando que estaba casi desierta a esas horas, estaba dando el repaso de última hora. La noche anterior había estado hasta tarde explicándoles todo a Peter y Jeff, y viendo con malhumor, como Sirius se leía el libro a las once de la noche, y a las doce se metía en la cama satisfecho y seguro de sí mismo. Y seguro que encima sacaba un Extraordinario.

Hablando del rey de Roma, bajaba con parsimonia por la escalera, sonriendo a los que se cruzaba, y con una tranquilidad y una seguridad que parecía sacado de un anuncio. Jamás se extresaba con los exámenes, nada le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. "Que envidia" pensó Remus antes de saludarle con un golpe de cabeza, y volver a mirar el libro.

- Moony, ¿por qué pegarle tantos repasos, si te lo sabes mejor que nadie? Si sigues con la nariz metida en los libros vas a acabar tan cegato como James.

Le quitó el libro en broma, y lo cerró, para después devolvérselo. Remus suspiró, aguantándose las ganas de pegarle una colleja. Con Sirius allí, su tiempo de estudio se había acabado.

- Jamás llegaría al caso de James, no te preocupes por mi. Además, ¿no escuchaste a la profesora cuando dijo que de este examen dependería mucho la nota de los ÉXTASIS?

- Sí, ¿y?

Remus suspiró, rindiéndose.

- Nada...

Antes de que pudieran seguir con una conversación más intrascendental, el retrato se abrió de golpe, y la profesora McGonagall entró por él con rapidez. Los pocos que estaban en la Sala Común se callaron y la miraron expectantes, pero ella, tras recorrer la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose unos segundos en ellos dos, caminó a paso rápido hacia la escalera, y subió por el tramo que conducía a los dormitorios femeninos.

Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que la jefa de Gryffindor pareciera tan alterada?

OO—OO

- Kate, ya estoy más que despierta. No tienes que esperarme mientras me visto, vete a desayunar –dijo Gis ajustándose la falda-.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, mientras se recostaba en uno de los postes de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

- Prefiero vigilarte de cerca.

Gis bufó en voz baja, mientras Grace se reía, desde el espejo, donde se estaba peinando la corta melena.

- Pareces mi madre –la murmuró la latina a su amiga, cogiendo los zapatos, y sentándose en la cama para ponérselos.

- Yo sí que voy bajando –intervino Sadie cargando con su mochila y encaminándose hacia la puerta-.

- Espera, voy contigo –se apresuró Grace, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y adelantándose a su compañera-.

En la puerta se tropezó con la profesora McGonagall, que entraba en ese momento, y la mujer se tambaleó, agarrándose a las jambas de la puerta.

- Disculpe profesora.

- No se preocupe, Sandler –dijo la profesora con el rostro serio. Entró por la puerta, y Grace y Sadie anduvieron hacia atrás, preguntándose qué ocurriría para tener su visita esa mañana.

- ¡Pensaba limpiar luego, profesora! –exclamó Gis temiéndose una inspección de habitaciones-.

Pero McGonagall ignoró su excusa. Cuando la escuchó hablar la miró directamente, y la tembló el labio inferior. Estuvo varios segundos callada, observando a Gisele, sin decir nada, ni darse cuenta. Las demás comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas.

- ¿Ocurre algo, profesora McGonagall? –preguntó Kate con una mala sensación en el estómago-.

McGonagall pareció darse cuenta de su estado, y se aclaró la garganta para despejarse. Su mirada volvió a posarse en Gisele, con compasión.

- Señorita Mendes, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme al despacho del director? El profesor Dumbledore quiere verla. Las demás, tengo entendido que tienen examen, así que dense prisa.

Gis frunció el ceño extrañada, y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Kate por última vez, pero ella tenía el rostro repentinamente serio. Grace y Sadie no parecían tener mejor aspecto, y ella no acababa de entender la situación.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y atravesaron la Sala Común, en un sepulcral silencio. Antes de cruzar el retrato, Gis miró a Remus y Sirius, y los saludó levemente, aún perdida. Ellos también la miraba seriamente. Ella no comprendía para qué el director querría verla en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana, si no había cometido ninguna falta. O más bien, era su subconsciente quien no quería encontrar ningún motivo para ese extraño acontecimiento.

OO—OO

El director Dumbledore se paseaba intranquilo por su despacho. Había pasado la noche en vela, intentando comprender mejor la situación. Muertos Tomás y Cora, muchas cosas cambiaban, y desgraciadamente el tema de las cajas se estaba volviendo extremadamente peligroso. Voldemort ya tenía dos de ellas en su poder, los temblores de la noche anterior habían sido demostraciones claras. Pero esa noche no había podido comenzar ningún plan con la Orden del Fénix, pues bastante habían tenido con llorar la pérdida de dos de sus miembros más veteranos. Apenas había hablado con Andrea, y debía acudir esa mañana a San Mungo a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Adam.

Pero antes tenía la peor tarea que le podía tocar. Decirle a una de sus alumnas que sus padres habían muerto, y se había quedado sola en el mundo. Bueno, sola no. Pese a que la muchacha había cumplido recientemente la mayoría de edad, se preocupaba por quién podría hacerse cargo de ella hasta que fuera psicológicamente capaz. Dinero no la faltaría, pero Gisele Mendes no estaba preparada para hacerse cargo de su vida.

Afortunadamente, aunque había sido una larga noche deliberando ese tema, Edgar Bones le había dado la solución. Como la chica era la novia de su hijo mayor, él y su esposa se habían prestado enseguida a hacerse cargo de ella. Él y su hijo Anthony llegarían en breve por la chimenea, para ayudarle a darla la noticia, y estar allí para ella. Por supuesto se marcharía varios días fuera de la escuela, y aunque él preferiría que continuara, no la obligaría a volver después.

Se sentó en su escritorio, y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Necesitaría su pensadero en breve, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y comenzaría a saturarse. De pronto el fuego se volvió azul, y Dumbledore se incorporó para recibir a los Bones, pero de allí salió una figura más joven y bajita que Edgar.

- ¡Benjamin! –exclamó cuando reconoció a Benjy Fenwick, que apenas se había reincorporado la víspera del día anterior tras su paso por San Mungo-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El joven respiraba agitadamente, y sin tiempo que perder, informó al anciano lo que le había llevado allí.

- Me envían los Prewett. Tiene que venir, señor. Los mortífagos han descubierto el refugio de los Perkins.

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os pareció? Me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, porque es la muerte de dos personajes que yo había tomado un aprecio especial. Es un palo muy grande para Gis, pero afortunadamente la familia de su novio la apoyará, y también los chicos. En cuanto a los padres de Rachel... no os voy a decir nada hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero yo que vosotros haría caso a las palabras que Dumbledore le dice a Charlus._

_Sé que no os gusta que mate a personajes principales, pero es necesario para la trama, y desgraciadamente no será la vez que más lloremos de aquí al final. Sé que la escena ha sido algo fuerte, pero he obviado adrede el momento en que los asesinan, porque no creo estar preparada para describir algo así._

_Como habréis adivinado, el siguiente capítulo será muy difícil para todos, pero también habrá otros temas más livianos. Los seguidores de la pareja Sirius&Grace, preparaos._

_Sin más os dejo, esperando vuestros reviews! Deseadme suerte en la universidad, que cuanto mejor me vaya, antes podré escribir._

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	31. Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar

_¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, llego tarde no, tardísimo, pero llevo una temporada en la universidad... trabajos, exámenes, más trabajos... Me queda aún un examen por hacer la semana que viene, pero me alegra poder deciros que las demás asignaturas están aprobadas, así que mi retraso al menos ha valido la pena jejejeje_

_Bueno, dado que os he echo esperar mucho por la actualización, responde a los anónimos y os dejo leer, que ya os dije que el capítulo de hoy tendría sorpresita. Muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de este :P_

_Io – Marianna: ¡Hola! No sabía cómo llamarte! Jejeje siento no haber actualizado rápido, pero si hubieras visto mi vida sabrías que había días que solo paraba para comer! Me alegro que te guste el triángulo amoroso, pero ya es hora de que se vaya resolviendo, y como hay disparidad de opiniones, la resolución no va a gustar a todos, pero es la que hay, y solo puede haber una. A mi, personalmente, creo que el italiano me gusta aún más que Sirius jejeje me encanta su forma de ser, creo que creé mi hombre ideal para él, al menos en carácter, porque físicamente puede haber alguien mejor que Sirius en HP?:P espero que te guste el capítulo!;)_

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! Si el capítulo anterior te dio pena, espera a ver este, me ha costado muchísimo escribirle :( aquí sabrás qué pasó con los padres de Rachel, pero hasta el siguiente capítulo no sabremos nada del traidor. Creo que conseguiré sorprenderos ;) no es que Lily se ponga super celosa, pero tienes que admitir que la idea de tener una rival así asustaría a cualquiera jeje yo no me fiaría del todo de un chico con las hormonas revueltas como James, y aunque ella es inteligente, es lógico que tenga sus dudas! Como bien has dicho, Grace tiene las ideas claras, y aunque en parte sea egoísta en querer saber si Sirius se pone celoso para subir su ego, tampoco querría hacer daño a Kate. Es algo egocéntrica, pero no mala persona, así que haber cómo queda el final de este triángulo ;) Siento haber tardado y espero que ahora se acerca el verano pueda actualizar antes! Un besazo!;)_

_Ana J: ¡Hola guapa! Bienvenida al club de los lectores visibles! Jejeje espero que te siga gustando la historia y continúes comentando! Un besazo!_

_Bueno, ya después de esto os dejo con el capítulo, que espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío, sino de la maravillosa y única JK._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 31: Sucedió... lo que tenía que pasar**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore llegó al que había sido el refugio de los Perkins se sintió sobrecogido al ver la casa completamente destruida. Benjy Fenwick corrió delante de él, guiándole por el recibidor hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. En ellas estaban sentados los hermanos Prewett, llenos de sangre y sudor, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. Algo que le llamó la atención, es que todo el suelo de la casa estaba completamente separado, roto en dos, como si hubiera habido un terremoto.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están Susan y Harold? –preguntó en anciano mirando en derredor, esperando verlos sentados en el suelo o cruzar la puerta-.

Los dos gemelos compartieron una mirada ansiosa, y miraron al hombre con los ojos nublados.

- Vinimos tan pronto como sonó la alarma de destrucción de hechizos. Había casi una decena de mortífagos, y nosotros solo éramos tres, en principio. Después se nos unió Benjy y pudimos hacerles huir –explicó Gideon secándose el hilo de sangre que le caía de la ceja-.

Su hermano le pasó la mano por el hombro y le tomó la palabra.

- Entonces nos pusimos a buscarlos por la casa. Encontramos al señor Perkins, y Dorcas le llevó a San Mungo –se mordió el labio inferior, y se pasó una mano por la barbilla-.

- ¿Y Susan?

Los dos gemelos miraron a la vez a Benjy, quien se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Su mirada se desvió hacia la habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y suspiró.

- No llegamos a tiempo, señor.

El corazón del anciano comenzó a rebotar salvajemente en su pecho. Su mirada siguió la de Benjy, y sus pies le llevaron hasta el cuarto. Era la sala de estar, había estado pocos días antes tomando el te con ellos allí, para tranquilizarlos por el paradero de Rachel. Ahora se alegraba más que nunca de no haber sucumbido a las súplicas de la madre de la muchacha, y haberla dejado en Hogwarts. Entró en la habitación y allí, encima de la mesa, colocada con todo el cuidado del mundo, estaba Susan.

Al verla inmóvil, pálida, con los ojos respetuosamente cerrados, claramente muerta, sintió que el aire se le detenía en el pecho. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente esa noche, pero aunque fuera injusto, esto le dolía más. A Tomás y Cora hacía seis años que les conocía, y habían sido grandes colaboradores, pero al mirar a Susan, al igual que ocurrió con Ethan, veía a la pequeña niña a la que tanto la costaba su asignatura. Tenía los mismos rizos que su hija, exceptuando que los suyos eran casi azabaches. Seguramente era lo único que Rachel había heredado de ella, pues todas sus facciones recordaban más a su padre, un muggle que apenas había conocido el año anterior.

No había signos de violencia en el cuerpo de Susan, solamente la ausencia de vida probaba que estaba muerta. Seguramente un _Avada_ había sido rápido e indoloro. Al menos tenían que agradecer eso, pues no quería saber lo que el matrimonio Mendes había debido sufrir antes de morir.

- ¿Señor?

Los tres hombres le habían seguido hasta la salita, y le observaban con una mezcla de cautela y pena. Gideon Prewett se adelantó.

- Edgar Bones acaba de llegar buscándole. Dice que en Hogwarts le han dicho que usted estaba aquí.

Dumbledore palmeó cariñosamente la mano de la mujer fallecida, y apartó la mirada, recuperando por completo la compostura.

- Averiguad el estado del señor Perkins, y venid a Hogwarts a comunicármelo, por favor –pidió cuando pasó a su lado-.

El señor Bones estaba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, mirando pálido el interior.

- ¿Acaso no hemos tenido bastante esta noche? –preguntó con la voz tomada, aún con los signos del disgusto que había sufrido horas antes-. ¿Están bien, verdad?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Espero que Harold pueda salir de esta, pero la pobre Susan... Voldemort debe estar satisfecho, no solo me ha dado un buen palo con Tomás y Cora, sino que ha dado un paso más para extinguir a la familia Jonhson.

Edgar se apoyó un momento en las jambas de la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y sorbiendo por la nariz. Cuando se incorporó, había recuperado la compostura.

- He dejado a Anthony en su despacho, pero si considera que no es momento para hablar con Gisele...

- No –respondió Dumbledore apresuradamente-. No puedo permitir que la pobre muchacha se encuentre con la noticia en los periódicos. Vamos ahora...

OO—OO

Sirius y Remus aún no había reaccionado después de que Gis se fuera con McGonagall, cuando Grace y Kate bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos, seguidas por Sadie. Las tres estaban pálidas como la cera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago-.

- No sabemos. McGonagall solo ha dicho que el director quería hablar con ella...

Kate parecía a punto de ponerse a respirar con dificultad de la preocupación. No era tonta. Habían visto esa escena demasiadas veces en los últimos años para no suponer lo que el director querría hablar con Gis. Solo esperaba equivocarse.

- ¿Alguien está pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Grace mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

Pasó su mirada de su mejor amigo a Kate, después a Sadie, quien parecía más preocupada de lo que se esperaba, y por último a Sirius, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Ni siquiera lo digas, rubia. No ha podido pasar nada. Es imposible –la dijo con voz dura-.

Sabía que era engañarse a sí mismo, pero en ese momento no quería creer que nada malo le pudiera pasar a la siempre alegre Gisele.

- ¿El qué no ha podido pasar? –preguntó Peter llegando en ese momento junto a Jeff-.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí en silencio durante un segundo, antes de que Kate contestase.

- McGonagall ha subido a buscar a Gis. Al parecer Dumbledore quería hablarla en su despacho.

El pequeño no parecía entenderlo, sino que frunció el ceño confundido. Miró a Sirius y Remus, esperando que le aclararan el problema, cuando Jeff cayó en ello, y ahogó una exclamación.

- No le ha pasado nada a su familia, ¿no?

Todos se encogieron un poco cuando lo que estaban pensando fue expuesto en voz alta. Sadie miró a su hermano como si hubiera cometido un delito por hacerlo, y el muchacho se encogió de hombros levemente.

El incómodo ambiente de silencio que siguió a su pregunta, se rompió cuando Nicole saltó sobre la espalda de su novio, con su habitual buen humor.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡No puedo quedarme, me he olvidado de hacer los deberes de Encantamientos, y tengo que copiarlos, pero te saludo para que luego no te enfades conmigo!

Su risa inundó toda la sala, y Grace la agradeció por primera vez en su vida. Era como tener un trozo de normalidad en un día que había comenzado de una forma tan extraña.

- Nicole, si no bajamos ya, no te dejo los deberes –dijo Tara pasando por su lado con el ceño fruncido-.

Les hizo un pequeño saludo al grupo con un leve movimiento de mano, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Jeff enseguida sintió que la mano de su novia le soltaba, cuando corrió por el retrato detrás de su nueva amiga.

- ¿Creéis que...? –comenzó Peter con voz temerosa-.

Sirius le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

- Vamos abajo, haber si nos enteramos de algo.

- Sí, puede que Gis ya esté desayunando tranquilamente, y no haya sido nada –añadió Remus poco convencido-.

OO—OO

Evidentemente, Gis no estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor. El correo ya había llegado cuando entraron, y se encontraron a James y Lily inclinados sobre el periódico, con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno. Kate se adelantó un poco al grupo, soltando la mano de Sirius, y se puso al lado de Lily, cuando vio a su lechuza posada sobre la silla contigua, esperándola. Algo asustada por la expresión de sus amigos, tomó la carta con rapidez, pero suspiró de alivio al reconocer la ilegible letra de su hermana.

- A Denise ya se le ha pasado el enfado –dijo con una risita, repasando por encima la misiva-.

- ¿Qué ocurre, James? –preguntó Peter mirando la cara de su amigo, mientras se ponía tras Lily-.

Pálido como la cera, el muchacho obligó a su novia a incorporarse del periódico para que su amigo pudiera leer. El pequeño, a la vez que Kate, se inclinó rápidamente hacia delante, y leyó el titular de la noticia principal de la sección.

"_**TRAGEDIA EN GRINGOTTS: DOS PERSONAS SON ENCONTRADAS MUERTAS DENTRO DE UNA CÁMARA DE ALTA SEGURIDAD"**_

_Los fallecidos han sido identificados como Tomás y Cora Mendes, matrimonio formado por un seguritas y una trabajadora del banco. Los aurores han encontrado signos de magia oscura dentro de la bóveda, aunque el Ministerio ha informado que aún no tienen sospechosos._

No continuaron leyendo el artículo, sino que Kate y Peter se incorporaron a la vez, con sendas caras de abatimiento, al comprender lo que decía.

- ¿Los padres de Gis? –preguntó Kate perdiendo todo el color de la cara-.

Por primera vez se fijó en el rostro de la pareja. A Lily la caían lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas, y miraba por detrás de ella, seguramente buscando a Gisele. James tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, y su expresión hacía que su aspecto, que solía estar favorablemente desordenado, luciera algo enfermizo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a los demás, que se habían quedado rezagados, aunque por su semblante parecían haberse enterado también de lo ocurrido.

Inconscientemente, Kate dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa de los profesores, esperando ver a Gis entrar por la puerta de atrás. Pero su amiga no estaba por ningún lado, al igual que la profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore. ¿Estarían en el despacho de este aún? ¿Y si iba allí ahora?

- ¿Dónde está tu amiga, Hagman? –preguntó una desagradable voz a su derecha-.

Alecto Carrow estaba casi al lado de ella, de pie, junto a su mesa y acompañada de su hermano. Ambos tenían una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- Tal vez celebrando. Dicen que los trabajadores de Gringotts tienen un estupendo seguro de vida. Mendes va a estar cubierta de galeones –añadió Amycus, provocando la risa de su hermana y varios compañeros de Slytherin-.

A él no le dio tiempo de reírse mucho, antes de que un puño se estampara contra su mejilla. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero otro puñetazo de James le tiró definitivamente al suelo, momento en que este aprovechó para saltar sobre él.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Alecto se tiró sobre la espalda de James, tirándole del pelo mientras él seguía golpeando a su hermano. Peter retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido, y sin embargo, Sirius avanzó un poco, siendo detenido por Remus, que había visto a Lily levantar la varita para detener la pelea. Pero antes de que ella pronunciara un hechizo para separarlos, vio llegar a Mulciber, que le gritaba a Alecto que se apartara, y se dispuso a pegar una patada a James en la espalda. Lily reaccionó tirándole sobre una mesa, momento en el cual, Peter sacó valor de no sabía donde para ponerle la zancadilla.

Al ver sumarse a más compañeros de Slytherin, Remus no solo soltó a Sirius, sino que también él avanzó para ayudar a sus amigos, cuando fueron detenidos de nuevo, esta vez por Grace, quien agarró de un brazo a cada uno.

- Esperad –exclamó señalando con la barbilla a varios profesores que ya estaban llegando al tumulto con el ceño fruncido-.

De mientras, la batalla había perdido el control, y varios compañeros de otras casas se habían unido. Lily se desgañitaba exigiéndoles que pararan, pero nadie la escuchaba. No veía a James por ningún lado, y la sorprendió ver a Derek Rumsfelt pegándole un codazo a Mulciber, quien estaba masacrando al pobre Peter. A su lado, vio a Kate caerse al suelo cuando otros que peleaban (los cuales no reconoció) la empujaron sin querer.

- ¡ALTO!

Jamás la voz de Slughorn había tenido tanta autoridad como entonces. El grupo entero se detuvo, y poco a poco se fueron poniendo todos de pie, separándose. Lily vio aparecer a James entre Mcnair y Carrow, quien tenía los dos ojos hinchados y la nariz sangrando. Se apresuró a ir hacia él, mientras su profesor de pociones seguía gritando, y vio que tenía el labio partido, las gafas rotas, una mejilla cada vez más morada, y toda la cara y el cuello arañados.

- Merlín James, ¿por qué caer en su provocación? –le susurró acercando un dedo a su labio-.

James se apartó con un gesto de dolor, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién ha comenzado esto? –exigió saber Slughorn-. ¿Quién?

Todos los Slytherin, que inmediatamente habían puesto su mejor cara de inocencia, señalaron a James. Hubo algunas protestas, pero Sprout las silenció todas con un movimiento de varita. Slughorn entrecerró los ojos al ver a James, quien supo que se había metido en más problemas.

- ¿Tiene algún modo de explicar su deplorable actuación, Potter, o actuó por pura diversión, como de costumbre? –preguntó el profesor con ironía-. Me parece que ya está usted castigado y cesado temporalmente del equipo de quidditch, ¿no es así?

La complacencia con la que hablaba, le causó repulsión al muchacho. Sabía que haría todo lo posible para que Dumbledore le expulsara definitivamente del equipo, y puede que lo consiguiera. Pero en ese momento no se podía arrepentir. Si Carrow volvía a repetir aquello sobre Gis, le pegaría una paliza delante de la mismísima Ministra de Magia.

Sorprendentemente, vio a Lily adelantarse unos pasos. La pelirroja tenía el pecho lleno de coraje al ver a Severus sonreír con diversión ante el espectáculo. ¿Una de sus amigas había perdido a sus padres, y ese que alguna vez se hizo llamar su mejor amigo, lo encontraba gracioso? Tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió a Slughorn.

- Profesor, si va a castigar a James, le suplico que también me castigue a mi. Él solo reaccionó antes de que lo hiciéramos el resto, pero mi intención, y creo que la de alguno más, era hacer lo mismo.

El hombre aún no había salido de su estupefacción, cuando varias voces asintieron con fervor, otra de ellas sorprendiéndole mucho.

- Lo cierto es que yo también iba a intervenir, profesor. Con una provocación semejante, ¿cómo no? Justo cuando usted ha llegado, yo iba a hacerle tragar a Alecto el tenedor del desayuno. Castígueme a mi también.

Era Jane Green. James abrió tanto la boca que le dolió el labio, y la tuvo que cerrar. A su lado, Peter, con el peor aspecto de los últimos tiempos, estaba igual que él. Las dos niñas bonitas de Slughorn, Lily Evans y Jane Green, que además eran rivales, se habían unido en la causa. Varias voces más exigieron ser también castigados, Sadie y Jeff entre ellos, para estupor de varios.

Todos los profesores se quedaron de piedra ante aquello, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tras abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, el profesor Flitwick decidió que el desayuno había terminado, y les mandó a sus clases.

- Mis alumnos que se queden. Quiero decirles unas palabras -consiguió decir Slughorn, con el ceño fruncido de la confusión-.

Miró a Jane, seguramente intentando saber a qué se refería la chica al referirse a una provocación, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y darse la vuelta. Parecía que el tema había dejado de interesarla.. De mientras, Lily cogió de la mano a James, y le condujo hasta la salida.

Un poco más atrás, el único que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese espectáculo de compañerismo era Sirius. Cuando Grace le había detenido, su mirada se había paseado curiosa y furiosa a la vez por la mesa de Slytherin. Inconscientemente estaba buscando a alguien, quería saber su reacción en un tema semejante. En principio se alegró al ver que Regulus no parecía tan divertido por la noticia como el resto de sus compañeros, más bien su expresión indicaba lo contrario. Pero enseguida se percató de que su hermano tenía una carta en las manos, y su expresión sombría debía deberse a su contenido.

Algo se removió en su interior, cuando pensó que algo debería haber pasado con su familia. Sin embargo, la preocupación no se debía a la salud de sus padres ni de ningún otro pariente, sino más bien el semblante agitado de su hermano. Por lo visto, después de un año, él era el único de esa familia que aún le importaba algo.

Alargó la mano, y a ciegas tanteó hasta encontrar la muñeca de Grace, la cual asió. La chica conocía bien a Regulus, quería saber su opinión. Se inclinó hacia ella para poder susurrarla al oído.

- ¿No ves raro a mi hermano?

La rubia apartó la mirada del espectáculo que eran los Slytherin quejándose, y buscó a Regulus con la mirada. Le encontró enseguida, y su rostro también mostró preocupación. Algo le estaba torturando. Abrió la boca para darle su opinión a Sirius, pero alguien se dirigió a ella, interrumpiéndola.

- Grace, he oído _parlare_ a los demás, de que la _notificazione_ del periódico, habla de la familia de _Gisella_, es _giusto_?

Marco tenía cara de preocupación, y su mirada vagaba por toda la sala, seguramente buscando a Gis. Grace apreció su sincera conmoción, y se apresuró a contestarle.

- Lo cierto es que sí. Han matado a sus padres. En este momento deben estar dándola la noticia –hizo una mueca, y compuso una amarga sonrisa-. Me temo que no has elegido un buen momento para solicitar una beca en Inglaterra.

Se volvió hacia Sirius para retomar la conversación sobre Regulus, pero este ya no estaba a su lado. De lejos le vio arrastrar a Kate de la mano hacia la salida, y una parte de ella no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la habría dejado con la palabra en la boca.

OO—OO

Cuando Gisele entró en el despacho del director, acompañada de la profesora McGonagall, solo se encontró a Anthony, paseándose inquieto por la ventana, y tirándose del pelo nervioso.

En su inconsciencia, tardó varios segundos en reconocerle, pero al escuchar la puerta, el muchacho se volvió exaltado. Su rostro mostraba una inquietud que la contagió.

- ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin enlazar su llamada al despacho, con la presencia de su novio allí-.

El pobre muchacho, que se sentía increíblemente pequeño e inseguro, balbuceó varias palabras inteligibles, y la miró casi con auxilio. Esa mirada fue también dirigida a la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía buscar a Dumbledore por el despacho. No esperarían que él se lo contara, ¿no? Porque no sería capaz. No podía hacerlo, le iba a explotar el corazón de los nervios sino llegaba alguien a atraer la atención de Gis. No soportaba ver sus ojos interrogantes clavados en los suyos.

Gisele observó su cara, su expresión, y de repente, todo hizo "click" en su cabeza. En solo un segundo perdió todo el color en su rostro, y ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un susurro que pretendía ser un grito. Pero se había quedado sin voz de repente-.

Anthony volvió a mirar a la profesora, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Dónde está el director, señor Bones? –preguntó McGonagall, ahorrándole el responder-.

El chico evitó la mirada suplicante de su novia, y se centró solo en la mujer, respondiéndole todo lo que sabía.

- Por lo visto tuvo una emergencia, profesora. Pero yo no se...

Afortunadamente, la llegada del director acompañado por su padre, distrajo el resto de las atenciones. Gisele se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, al no ver a ninguno de sus padres. Algo les había pasado a ellos. A los dos. Si solo hubiese sido solo a uno, el otro estaría allí, con ella. ¿Estarían en San Mungo? ¿Habría sido alguna misión de la Orden? Sí, tenía que serlo, sino no estarían todos ellos allí. Aunque quizás habían ido a acompañarla al hospital para que les viera.

No se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a hiperventilar, hasta que sintió que la profesora la acariciaba un brazo, y el señor Bones se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Gisele, tranquilízate, por favor. Sabes que estamos contigo, todo va a estar bien –la dijo con voz tranquilizadora-.

Pero no conseguía tranquilizarse. Esas eran palabras vanas, y Tony seguía evitando su mirada, y observaba el suelo con expresión de dolor. Algo muy malo les tenía que haber ocurrido para que él no quisiese mirarla. Se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de algo así cuando McGonagall fue a buscarla?

- Gisele, mírame.

El señor Bones cogió con ternura su barbilla y la hizo enfocar la mirada en sus ojos marrón verdoso, el mismo color que el de Anthony. Aunque se hubiese sentido más tranquila si hubiesen sido sus ojos. Era su novio, con él tenía más confianza. Apenas había hablado tres o cuatro veces con ese hombre.

- Te necesitamos fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien.

¡Ella ya sabía que estaría bien! ¡Lo que quería saber era si sus padres estarían bien! ¿No la entendían? Quería preguntar por ellos, pero la voz no la salía, y cada vez la costaba más respirar.

De repente, los pulmones se la abrieron, y se sintió más relajada. Miró a su alrededor, volviendo un poco al mundo, y vio que el director la apuntaba con la varita.

- Gisele, tenemos que contarte algo, pero no aquí. No tardaremos nada, pero antes me van a pasar un informe. No serán más de dos minutos, pero te necesito calmada.

Después de esas palabras suspiró un poco mejor. La llevarían a San Mungo con sus padres, y el informe seguramente sería para saber la última hora sobre ellos. Seguro que estarían bien, eran fuertes. Estaba tan aliviada, que no se percató de las miradas inconformes que tanto Anthony como el señor Bones le dirigieron al director. Ellos no comprendían por qué insinuarla una esperanza que no existía.

En poco más de un minuto, apareció por la chimenea el informe esperado, y Dumbledore lo cogió al vuelo. Leyó rápidamente el contenido, y su expresión se ensombreció. Antes de que Gis se alarmara de nuevo, Anthony se colocó delante de ella, mirándola por fin. Con su cuerpo tapaba la imagen del director, pero ella no se percató, sino que agradeció su tacto tranquilizador.

- Bien, vayamos –declaró Dumbledore tragando saliva con fuerza-.

Gisele se preparó para un viaje por la red flu, pero el director y el señor Bones se dirigieron a la salida del despacho, seguidos por la profesora McGonagall. A Anthony y a ella les dejaron para los últimos, y agradeció que su novio no soltara su mano.

- ¿Por qué volvemos al castillo? –le preguntó a Tony encontrando de nuevo su voz-.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero estate tranquila, ¿vale? Estoy aquí.

Esa última frase tuvo más efecto en ella que las anteriores, y apretó su mano más fuerte mientras recorrían rápidamente los pasillos. No tardó en darse cuenta que se dirigían a la sección donde estaba la habitación de Rachel, y se sintió algo intranquila. Sabía que el señor Bones y Tony no dirían nada, pero ¿a qué iban allí?

- ¿Señor...?

Pero Dumbledore la dijo con un gesto que esperara, y llamó a la puerta. Enseguida Rachel atendió, con las consecuentes precauciones que la habían indicado, y su expresión fue de sorpresa al verles a todos frente a su puerta.

- Prof... ¿Qué...? ¡Gis! ¿pasa algo?

Su mejor amiga solo supo encogerse de hombros con un nudo en el estómago, y pasó a la habitación cuando su novio la empujó levemente. Sin soltar la mano de Anthony, se puso rápidamente al lado de Rachel. Sino la habían llevado a San Mungo era por algo, y temía descubrir el qué, aunque sabía que se lo dirían en breve.

- Chicas, por favor, sentaos –sugirió Dumbledore con un suspiro-.

Rachel supo desde el primer momento que había pasado algo horrible. Ella había tratado más al anciano ese último año, y sabía que esa mirada era temible. Era una mezcla entre dolor y resignación. Había tenido la misma en su rostro el día que la comunicó el asesinato de sus tíos y sus primos, y también el día que fue a su casa para decirles que ahora les buscaban a ellos.

Alguien había muerto. ¿Sus padres? ¿O era algo de Gis? ¿Por qué estaría su amiga allí? La acompañaban el señor Bones, a quien conoció una vez ese verano, y el muchacho que la sujetaba la mano debía ser Anthony, por lo que reconoció de alguna foto. Quizá la habían llevado, porque debían darla una mala noticia a su amiga, y ella debía estar como apoyo.

Inconscientemente tomó asiento como Gisele, quien la arrastró cuando ella también lo hizo. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Anthony apretaba más la mano de Gis, cuando Dumbledore abrió la boca, y sintió envidia. Ojalá Remus estuviera con ella. Se habría sentido más valiente.

- Os preguntareis por qué estamos aquí. Bien, han ocurrido varias cosas que debo deciros a ambas. Y creo que es mejor que estéis las dos juntas, dada la profunda amistad que os une.

El director titubeó. Sabía que sería mejor que las dos amigas se tuvieran la una a la otra en ese momento pero, ¿qué noticia dar antes? Las dos eran igual de malas, y habían pasado en un periodo tan corto... Tomó aire, y empezó por lo primero que le salió.

- Gisele, querida muchacha –la llamó. Gis terminó de confirmar que debía ser algo malo, pues las dos veces que había sido llamada a su despacho con anterioridad (nada que ver con lo que habían sido esos cuatro que tenía por amigos), no la había llamado de un apelativo tan afectuoso-. Me temo que han atacado a tus padres. Faltan por determinar la hora, el lugar y lo ocurrido, pero esta madrugada han encontrado sus cuerpos sin vida.

Dada la reacción de Gisele, Rachel consideró que la habían llevado allí porque ella ayudara. Al fin y al cabo, entre la profesora y los dos Bones no podían calmarla, ni acallar los gritos que comenzaron a salir por su garganta. Y la comprendía. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos lentamente, de solo pensar en Tomás y en Cora, y en tantos momentos pasados en su casa.

Se arrodilló en el sofá, mirando a Gis, y apretando fuertemente su mano, le intentó decir por encima de su ataque de ansiedad que se tranquilizara, que ella estaba allí. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Gisele no dejaba de llorar histéricamente y no parecía escucharla. Estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos, y ponerse a pasear por la habitación.

Sintió un golpe en el hombro, y cuando se giró vio al director, mirarla únicamente a ella.

- Mi niña, me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti también. Hace pocos minutos me llegó un aviso de que habían atacado el refugio de tus padres –inspiró un momento, pero esta vez no dudó tanto en seguir-. Fui en cuanto me lo comunicaron, pero siento decirte que llegué tarde para tu madre. Acabo de recibir un informe de San Mungo sobre el estado de tu padre. Está en coma.

Si Rachel sintió que dolía la muerte de sus tíos y sus primos, esto no se comparaba con nada. Sin embargo, actuó de la forma opuesta a Gisele. Ni gritó, ni pataleó, ni se negó a aceptar la realidad. Se deslizó lentamente por el sofá, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban, y se quedó mirando al vacío, pensando en la cara de su madre. Sintió que unos brazos la apretaban en un reconfortante abrazo, y agradeció a ese hombre que se comportara como un abuelo, una vez más. Así, por fin, pudo dejarse llevar por un doloroso llanto que estaba lleno de pérdida.

OO—OO

- No quiero problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

La profesora Merrythought había pasado el primer cuarto de hora de clase separándolos a todos, de modo que ningún Gryffindor estuviera suficientemente cerca de ningún Slytherin. No quería que se repitiera la escena del desayuno, y los serpientes parecían bastante enojados por la charla que el profesor Slughorn les había dado. Y evidentemente, los leones seguían muy susceptibles por la noticia que acababan de leer.

Su mirada se escapó al asiento vacío que debía haber ocupado Gisele Mendes. Por lo que decían, la pelea había comenzado por lo ocurrido a los padres de esa niña, aunque ningún profesor había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar nada. Pero no eran estúpidos. Sabían los problemas que habían entre las casas, y las ideologías de cada uno. En esos tiempos no era difícil ver una confrontación entre los Slytherins y el resto del colegio.

Los chicos estaban esparcidos por la habitación, y aunque estaban más cerca entre ellos que de los alumnos de la otra casa, no podían comunicarse más que con gestos. Las que peor se habían tomado la situación eran Lily y Kate, quienes también eran más proclives a llorar con estos temas. Grace y Sadie parecían más furiosas que dolidas, aunque ese era solo el primer instinto. La rubia podía ser impredecible a la larga, y Sadie aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, no había vivido esa situación nunca, hasta ahora ella no se había visto metida en una guerra. En Alemania se oían cosas, pero siempre era en la distancia.

Su hermano estaba igual, aunque se mantenía ocupado centrando su mente en el examen. Era la misma técnica de Remus. Prefería seguir pensando en ello hasta que pudieran ponerse en contacto con Gisele. De momento, no ganaban nada sufriendo solos. Peter parecía intentar pensar como él, pero los nervios y la tensión con los Slytherin hacían que estuviera dando saltitos en su silla. No sabía qué era mejor, si hacer como Remus, o matar con la mirada a los Slytherin como Sirius y James.

- De acuerdo, tenéis una hora para hacer el examen. No quiero que nadie mire ni a los lados ni atrás, y cualquier intento de comunicarse con un compañero, servirá de penalización. Podéis empezar.

Con un movimiento de varita, los pergaminos volaron hasta cada alumno, y estos se inclinaron a escribir. Pocos de los presentes se pudieron concentrar en la prueba, por uno u otro motivo. Las miradas asesinas que mandaban, a escondidas de la profesora, los Slytherins a los Gryffindor, podían competir con las de James y Sirius, que seguían prefiriendo arreglar el asunto a golpes, que intentando hacer un examen en el que no se podían concentrar.

Una hora después, la última del grupo en entregar su prueba fue Kate, y este era apenas ilegible debido a las lágrimas que habían ido cayendo sobre él, a medida que escribía palabras sin sentido. Ni siquiera la preocupaba suspender, estaba demasiado preocupada por Gis.

- Hagman –la llamó alguien detrás de ella-.

Se giró, esperando encontrarse a Alecto Carrow o alguien parecido que quisiera seguir la broma, aprovechando que estaba momentáneamente sola. Sin embargo, era Dulcy Yexter la que se dirigía a ella, y pocos pasos por detrás, estaba Samantha Hinkes, mirándola con expresión asesina. La rubia no tenía tanto odio en su rostro, y seguramente era por eso, por lo que la había hablado ella.

- Esta tarde vamos a quedar para continuar con el trabajo de Slughorn en la biblioteca. Estate a las cinco en punto –la ordenó, más que la informó-.

Kate pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla para atrapar una lágrima rebelde, y la miró con asco. Si pretendían que ese día lo iba a pasar aguantando sus desprecios después de lo ocurrido a Gisele, la podían esperar sentada.

- Iros a la mierda... –murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del aula-.

No supo si esas dos pretendían seguirla, pues en la puerta la esperaban el resto con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué escribías, el testamento? –murmuró Sirius de malhumor-.

No le tomó en cuenta porque sabía que estaba demasiado frustrado por lo ocurrido como para pagarlo con ella sin darse cuenta, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lily y Grace le dieron un golpe, cada una en un costado.

- Ya estamos todos, ¿vamos a buscar a Gis? –sugirió James, aunque ya habían llegado a ese mudo acuerdo mucho antes-.

No les apetecía hablar. Con las noticias recibidas no era extraño, pero resultaba incómodo que la gente los mirara con compasión cada vez que se los cruzaba. Era lo mismo cada vez que una persona de un grupo se veía afectada por esa maldita guerra. Con lo de Richard también lo habían sufrido...

Tomaron el camino hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pues ninguno sabía la nueva contraseña del despacho del director. Al fin y al cabo, la profesora no podía faltar a las clases, y podría llevarles hasta Gis. El que llamó fue Remus. Las chicas estaban más rezagadas, y dado lo ocurrido esa mañana, era mejor que James no diera la cara el primero.

- Adelante.

Al menos estaba allí. Remus abrió la puerta, con sus tres amigos pegados a la espalda, y metió la cabeza, pidiendo permiso. En cuanto McGonagall vio quien era, dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo, y se levantó con cara afligida.

- Señor Lupin...

- Profesora, sentimos interrumpirla, pero queremos ir con Gisele. ¿Sigue en el despacho del director?

Era lo que había pasado con Rachel el año anterior. Dumbledore y el hombre del Ministerio habían estado con ella y sus padres en el despacho del primero hasta que sus amigas salieron de clase, y estuvieron con ella en la habitación. Sin embargo, no cayeron en que en aquella ocasión, el fallecido no se había tratado de ninguno de sus padres, como era el caso de Gis.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall se tornó más preocupado y comprensivo, y su mirada vagó por todos los presentes, que esperaban que les guiara hasta el despacho del director.

- Me temo que la señorita Mendes no se encuentra en el colegio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde se ha ido?

- Calmaos un momento –suplicó la profesora alzando las manos para llamar la atención del grupo, que se había puesto a hablar a la vez-. Se ha marchado con el señor Bones, quien se ha ofrecido a acogerla en su casa hasta el día del funeral. –se detuvo un momento al ver los que estaban presentes, y cuando vio que no había peligro, siguió hablando-. Ella y la señorita Perkins estarán muy bien cuidadas en...

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel...? ¿A dónde se ha ido? –preguntó Remus atropellándose con las palabras-.

La mención de su novia había derrumbado su aparente tranquilidad. Ella no debía salir a ningún lado, Dumbledore había sido muy claro al respecto. Sus amigos no parecían entenderlo tampoco, pero esperaron ansiosos la explicación de McGonagall. James puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

La profesora se mordió el labio, pero se decidió a contarlo. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente todo aparecería en El Profeta.

- Esto no saldrá hasta el periódico de mañana, pues apenas hace unas horas que ha ocurrido. Pero me temo que la familia de la señorita Perkins ha sido atacada –una exclamación general fue la reacción de la mayoría, lo cual no la extrañaba, pues más o menos así fue la suya-.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz-.

- De su padre aún hay esperanzas de que se recupere, pero su madre ha fallecido en el ataque.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Era otra desgracia más. Las dos a la vez, las dos a Gis y a Rachel. Parecía una ironía del destino. Remus se dejó caer en una silla con la vista en el horizonte, haciéndose a la idea de que la mujer que tanto les había ayudado a él y a su padre el año anterior, estaba muerta. Al igual que su madre. Las dos lo estaban. Era un pensamiento cruel.

- ¿Podemos ir con ellas?

A la pregunta de Grace, se le sumó el asentimiento del resto y las ganas de ir a donde fuera que estuvieran sus amigas. Remus despertó del sopor, y fue el más insistente. Rachel le necesitaba, tenía que estar para ella, como ella lo estuvo para él.

- ¿Están ustedes locos? –preguntó incrédulamente la profesora McGonagall-. Por supuesto que no pueden ir. ¿Qué van a hacer todos estos días fuera de la escuela? Las chicas necesitan tranquilidad, y aunque no dudo que sus intenciones son buenas, estoy segura que en este momento su compañía no es lo más favorable para ellas.

Hubo protestas, pero Remus consiguió hacerse oír por encima.

- Por favor, déjenos hablar con el director Dumbledore. Solo queremos saber sobre ellas.

Su expresión persuasiva y la tranquilidad de su voz convencieron a la mujer, que no las tenía todas consigo. Les condujo hacia el despacho del director, donde les dejó esperando para comprobar si podía recibirles. Cinco minutos después, e ignorando las advertencias de McGonagall, los chicos volvieron a insistir, esta vez al director.

Si esperaban que en esta ocasión sería distinto, se equivocaron. Él se negó también en rotundo a que todos abandonaran el colegio para estar con sus amigas esos días. Lo consideraba perjudicial para las chicas, y una pérdida de tiempo para ellos.

Remus se adelantó, con toda su compostura intacta, y mirando directamente al anciano a los ojos.

- Señor, déjeme ir –suplicó en voz baja-. Comprendo que se pudieran agobiar con mucha gente, pero estando yo Rachel estará mejor. Se lo suplico.

El director iba a negarse de nuevo con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero reflexionó un momento antes. Rachel no había reaccionado como Gisele. Ella lo había reprimido, apenas había manifestado el dolor. Y él sabía que, de este modo, este dolería más y se haría más duradero.

También comprendió que las palabras del muchacho seguramente eran ciertas. Recordaba cómo se cogían de las manos la noche que Rachel llegó al castillo. Puede que aquello fuera solo un simple amor de adolescencia, pero para momentos como ese eran un gran apoyo. Solo había que haberse fijado esa misma mañana en la señorita Mendes y el señor Bones. No eran la personificación del amor puro en absoluto, pero ella se había apoyado por completo en él, y él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Devolvió seriamente la mirada a Remus, dándose cuenta de que, aunque la visita de los demás podía ser perjudicial, la de él, no. Y menos para Rachel. Suspiró con fuerza.

- De acuerdo, señor Lupin. Usted puede ir.

Los demás protestaron queriendo unirse, pero el director fue inflexible.

- Allí no harán más que estorbar. Les daré permiso para que acudan a los funerales, pero ese mismo día volverán a Hogwarts, y yo me encargaré de ello personalmente. No les voy a quitar la vista de encima.

No protestaron más, pues al menos habían conseguido ir a los funerales, lo cual ya era más de lo que McGonagall habría estado dispuesta a dar. Asintieron como niños buenos, y aceptaron todas las condiciones que el director puso. Al menos podrían ver a Rachel y Gisele.

- Lupin, vaya a preparar su baúl. Después de la comida lo acompañaré donde se encuentra la señorita Perkins –le informó, despidiéndoles con un gesto, y dirigiéndose a la chimenea para informar a los Bones que tendrían un nuevo invitado-.

OO—OO

El resto de la tarde desde que Remus se fue, los chicos estuvieron intranquilos y nerviosos. Dumbledore les dijo que los funerales no serían hasta dos días después, y hasta entonces se sentían impotentes. Cansados de las miradas de lástima, se habían marchado todos a la torre de James y Lily, desperdigándose en la sala común sin hablar entre ellos.

James estaba tumbado en un sofá cuan largo era, y apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas de Lily. Sus ojos se iban cerrando a medida que la pelirroja jugaba inconscientemente con su pelo, mientras la mirada de esta estaba perdida. Grace y Kate estaban sentadas la una junto a la otra. La primera tenía las piernas dobladas y apretadas contra su pecho, y sus manos acariciaban sus rodillas nerviosamente, sin percatarse de ello. La morena, en cambio, tenía las piernas encogidas al estilo indio, y sus dedos se enroscaban en su pelo, el cual iba arrancando sin darse cuenta.

En el sillón de enfrente, Sirius miraba un punto entre ellas, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y el trasero casi saliéndose del borde del sofá, de lo espatarrado que estaba. Peter estaba cerca suyo, observando por la ventana como el campo de quidditch se había medio inundado por la lluvia vespertina que había arreciado hacía pocos minutos.

Ninguno hizo ningún intento por hablar, sino que parecían estar en su propio mundo. Sadie les miraba de uno en uno, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. Pensaba que los había conocido bastante, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando no sabía qué hacer en una situación tan anormal. Entre ellos, aunque tristes, parecían cómodos y seguros, a sabiendas de cómo comportarse en esos momentos, transmitiéndose energía solo con su presencia. Ella estaba ajena a eso.

Ahora comprendía por qué Jeff había preferido quedarse en Gryffindor con Nicole, quien por segunda vez desde que la conocía, parecía haber perdido su sonrisa. La primera vez fue cuando se enteró de quién era su padre, y esta vez parecía más bien que comprendía el dolor del grupo, y lo respetaba de esa forma, dejando de sonreír.

Hasta el idiota de su hermano tenía a alguien en quien confiar. ¿Y ella? Emil estaba lejos y apenas la había escrito durante el curso. No había nadie más. Inconscientemente su mente recordó la cara de Regulus esa mañana. Con todo lo ocurrido después, se le había olvidado preguntarle qué le habían escrito para tener esa expresión.

La curiosidad la pudo. O tal vez era la preocupación, o las ganas de separarse de ese incómodo grupo. Merlín sabía. Sin embargo, se levantó despacio, atravesó la sala común, y salió por el retrato sin que nadie la preguntara a donde iba. Seguramente ni la habían oído.

Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente hasta los soportales, al banco donde solía reunirse con su amigo por las tardes. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Desde antes de Navidad, y por una cosa o por otra no habían vuelto a reunirse. Dudaba que estuviera allí, pero era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando se le encontró. Estaba justo allí, como si no se hubiese movido desde diciembre. Pero algo no iba bien. Estaba sentado en la misma postura que había estado Grace en la sala común, con las rodillas contra el pecho, dejando a un lado esa elegancia Slytherin que llevaba siempre a rajatabla. Su rostro estaba medio escondido por sus brazos, y lo poco que le veía, sus ojos miraban fijamente el suelo, sin pestañear.

- ¿Regulus? –preguntó tanteando el ambiente-.

Tuvo que llamarle dos veces más para que la oyera. Estaba tan ido como sus otros amigos, pero dudaba seriamente que fuera por el mismo tema. Cuando la miró, una extraña película cubría sus ojos. Cansancio. Preocupación. Rendición. No era una expresión agradable, y menos aún verla en el rostro de Regulus.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos apenas terminó de pronunciar la pregunta. Por supuesto que ocurría algo. Su amigo no se comportaba de esa forma jamás. No es que fuera el chico más alegre del mundo, pero sí mantenía una expresión de indiferencia hacia todo, muy parecida a la suya. Pero esa vez no lo había conseguido, y se preguntaba qué le pasaba, y en qué podría ayudarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo rehaciendo la pregunta para que tuviera más sentido-.

El pequeño Black la miró unos segundos más con una expresión indescifrable hasta para ella, que había aprendido a leer sus facciones. Después se deslizó un poco hacia un lado, y la señaló a su izquierda, a algo que había posado en el banco.

Sadie miró, y vio que eran unos pergaminos algo arrugados. Le miró de nuevo, como pidiendo permiso, y cuando Regulus asintió levemente, los tomó, y los desdobló para leerlos.

_Querido Regulus_ –decía el primero de ellos-.

_Durmstrang ha cubierto por completo mis expectativas. No hay ningún sangre sucia en todo el colegio, y todo el mundo tiene esa porte y distinción, que parece que se trate de una escuela llena de Slytherins. Solo faltas tú, el increíble Regulus Black para dar tu elegancia a..._

Si seguía leyendo vomitaría rosa. No entendía la cara de Regulus, aunque a ella también la habría revuelto el estómago que alguien como Yaxilia Selwyn la escribiera algo así.

- ¿Una carta de tu prometida te pone tan extraño? –preguntó incrédulamente-.

Regulus la miró extrañado, y la quitó el pergamino de la mano. Lo repasó durante un segundo, y después le hizo una bola, y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. La tendió el segundo pergamino, que sería lo que le querría enseñar en primer momento.

Sadie cogió la carta, y se dispuso a leerla con más desconfianza que antes.

_Estimado Regulus:_

_Recibí tu carta, y te contesto, como así me pediste, para informarte del estado de tu padre. No ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha ido a mucho peor. Hemos contratado un sanador personal, pues estos días San Mungo está repleto de inmundicia, y no queremos mezclarnos con ellos en absoluto._

_Te exijo que no pienses más en el tema, pues aún no tienes que venir a casa a acudir a ningún entierro. Tu padre sigue vivo por el momento. Cuando llegue el momento, te avisaré con tiempo para que puedas informar a tus profesores, y tomaremos las medidas pertinentes._

_Y cambiando de tema: ¿Te has escrito recientemente con Yaxilia? Debes ser atento con tu prometida, y ponerte a su servicio en caso de que no se sienta cómoda en su nuevo colegio. No olvides escribirle una nota asegurándola lo mucho que la extrañas. Hazlo, pues sino lo sabré por la señora Selwyn. Aquí no es necesario que escribas más por el momento._

_Walburga Black._

Aunque el contenido de la carta era más serio, Sadie no comprendió qué alteraba tanto a Regulus. A parte de la indiferencia de su madre por la salud de su marido, y su constante (e irritante) insistencia a que intimara con la chica con quien le habían prometido, no había nada especial en la misiva.

Le miró extrañada.

- ¿Estás preocupado por tu padre? –era lo único que podía tener sentido-.

Él no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando el mojado paisaje de Hogwarts. Suspiró profundamente, y comenzó a hablar monótonamente, sin mirarla.

- Aún no ha empeorado demasiado. Pero temo que si muere pronto, mi madre me obligue a dejar el colegio. Tampoco le importa tanto si es él o yo, mientras los Black tengan un cabeza de familia. Y empiezo a creer que yo me he hecho cargo de más de lo que puedo soportar, más de lo que me correspondía en principio –añadió en un susurro para sí mismo-.

Al ver su cara de agobio, Sadie maldijo mentalmente que el mayor problema de Sirius fuera elegir entre su novia y su ex (si es que tenía tal problema). Regulus ya se había hecho mortífago y había aceptado un compromiso con alguien que no soportaba. ¿Acaso sus padres le podían pedir más cuando había tomado el lugar de su primogénito, con tanta responsabilidad y obediencia? Él parecía creer que sí.

Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, le pasó un brazo por el hombro, consolándole torpemente. No era muy proclive a esos gestos, pero parecía que él lo necesitara. Para su sorpresa, Regulus se inclinó hacia ella, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Había sido inconsciente. Si hubiera pensado que era Sadie, jamás lo habría hecho, pero se dejó llevar por esa reacción normal a cuando eran su propio hermano o Grace (las dos únicas personas que le habían tratado así) quienes lo hacían. Cuando recordó que era la alemana a quien había abrazado, se tensó momentáneamente, pero enseguida se relajó. Estaba más cómodo con ella que con los demás, pues Sadie se había molestado en conocerle más, incluso, que Sirius y Grace.

Al cabo de un rato, también Sadie comenzó a sentirse lo bastante cómoda como para apoyar la cabeza sobre la de su amigo, y acomodar la postura para seguir en esa posición el tiempo que hiciera falta.

OO—OO

Efectivamente, como decía la señora Black, San Mungo era un hervidero de pacientes. Las últimas horas habían sido especialmente agotadoras, pues se habían sucedido dos incidentes en diferentes lugares de Inglaterra. Haworth, en el norte del país, había sido asediado por varias bolas de fuego, salidas de no sabían dónde, que habían acabado con la vida de varios infortunados vecinos. En Cardiff, un inusual terremoto había dejado en la zona varias decenas de víctimas, y la situación era insostenible.

Ante la certeza de la presencia de magia oscura en ambos acontecimientos, el Ministerio de Magia se había visto obligado a intervenir, cuidando al máximo la discreción, y confundiendo a la mitad de los conductores de ambulancias muggles, para dirigir un porcentaje de heridos a San Mungo.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo, pero todos tenían en mente un solo nombre: Voldemort. Aquel a quien nadie se atrevía a nombrar, pero quien nadie podía olvidar en ningún momento. No sabían cómo podía llegar a controlar el fuego ni la tierra, pues el Ministerio ya había descartado la presencia de gigantes en Cardiff (lo que sería una gran excusa para el terremoto). Solo una persona en San Mungo tenía una idea de lo más aproximada de cómo lo había conseguido, pero su propia angustia le impedían sentir lástima por los desafortunados heridos. Ella también estaba en peligro.

Andrea Divon no había pegado ojo esa noche. La confirmación de la muerte de los Mendes solo había conseguido asegurarla lo que ya sabía: estaban en un callejón sin salida. De cuatro a quienes Dumbledore había confiado la misión, solo quedaban dos con vida. Precisamente al otro, a Adam, iba a visitar. Le daban el alta ese mismo día, pero ella prefirió hablar con él en la seguridad del hospital.

La tentación de dejarlo todo y entregar a Dumbledore su propio problema, era muy grande. Tenía una familia que cuidar, una hija pequeña que la necesitaba constantemente. Nadie podría reprochárselo. Ahora ya no podían achacar la muerte de Ethan a una desafortunada casualidad. Sabían quienes eran e iban a por ellos. A Tomás no le habrían reconocido de no ser así, y la facilidad con que habían dado con él era alarmante.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, como si estuviera sobre una irreal pesadilla, cruzó con grandes zancadas el último pasillo, y se internó, sin llamar, en la habitación que había visitado con Tomás pocos días antes.

- Podrías llamar... –dijo una voz protestona desde una esquina de la habitación-.

Adam llevaba una túnica de hospital, amarrada con una bata cutre, que le daba un aspecto débil. Estaba paseándose por la habitación, seguramente en un ejercicio para fortalecer su espalda. Aún caminaba algo encorvado.

- Disculpa –contestó fríamente, cerrando la puerta, y tirando su abrigo en un sofá-. Habrás leído El Profeta...

Adam cerró los ojos, como intentando apartar un horrible recuerdo. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, y la miró con el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

- Aún no puedo creerlo. No quiero. –negó con la cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios, con evidente incomodidad-. De todas las posibilidades que había pensado en caso de salir mal, jamás pensé que él caería. Era el elemento más fuerte del grupo. Casi me da miedo pensar en el futuro.

Andrea estaba de acuerdo, pero frunció el ceño y se irguió, buscando seguridad.

- Pues ya puedes ir reponiéndote, Potter, porque hay que hacer algo. No tengo ninguna intención de dejar que me maten. Así que debemos buscar cualquier fallo que Tomás haya podido tener en la seguridad, y unirlos a los de Ethan para buscar un patrón. Algo debió escapárseles que pueda sernos útil a nosotros dos.

- Eso, o que tengan un modo de dar con las cajas con bastante precisión –aventuró Adam con ironía-.

- Es exactamente lo que yo pienso, Adam –dijo una voz desde la puerta-.

Andrea no se alarmó al escuchar el sonido desde su espalda, pues ya llevaba rato esperando a que Albus Dumbledore llegara, y les dijera qué debían hacer. El mismo anciano la había sugerido tener una reunión allí. Les miraba con la misma preocupación que tenían ellos, pero también había algo pensativo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir, señor? –preguntó Adam con suspicacia-.

El joven le miraba con el rostro concentrado, y fue avanzando poco a poco hacia él.

- Quiero decir que creo que tienen un método para dar con lo que quieren con toda la precisión del mundo –anunció el anciano con calma. Sin embargo, un toque intranquilo se notaba en su voz-. Comencé a investigarlo todo cuando murió Ethan, pero hasta anoche, no lo he confirmado. –suspiró con paciencia, y la hizo un gesto caballeroso a Andrea-. Sentaos por favor. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

- ¿Qué comenzó cuando murió mi hermano? –preguntó Andrea tomando asiento. Aún la dolía recordar su reciente muerte, pero los acontecimientos más cercanos, unidos al temor por su propia seguridad, eran más importantes-.

Dumbledore esperó a que Adam se sentara incómodamente en la cama, antes de continuar. Entonces se puso a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación, como si necesitara esto para darse fuerzas para lo que iba a decir.

- Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, tú no lo recuerdas, evidentemente, Andrea, y tú no estabas, Adam, pero había varios signos extraños en el lugar. Tomás estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Los signos de pelea, el ordenado desorden de la habitación, que solo estuviera cavada precisamente la zona donde se escondía la caja... Nada encajaba. Era evidente que algo raro había pasado allí, pues sabían exactamente la ubicación de la caja, y no parecían haberse tomado mucho esfuerzo para acabar con Ethan. Eso me llevó a pensar: Uno, que sabían que estaría solo y supieron exactamente a cuantos mortífagos mandar por él. Y dos, que había muy pocas posibilidades de que supieran donde había enterrado la caja. Una de ellas sería que el mismo Ethan se lo confesaría, hecho que no se cree ninguno de los presentes. Y otra es que tuvieran algo que les hiciese averiguarlo con garantías.

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar, Albus? –preguntó Adam algo mareado por el discurso, del cual solo había entendido una parte-.

- El caso, Adam, es que consideré seriamente la última posibilidad, y he estado investigando desde entonces cómo es posible. Anoche, prácticamente, me dieron la confirmación.

Andrea se levantó del sofá, y fue a tomar asiento junto a Adam, compartiendo ambos una extrañada mirada. Dumbledore, de mientras, se llevó una mano dentro de un pliegue de la túnica, y sacó varios documentos. Los miró un momento con seriedad, y después cerró los ojos, tendiéndoselos a ellos dos.

La mujer alargó la mano y tomó el fajo de documentos, poniéndolo en su regazo para que su compañero también pudiera verlo. Eran fotografías, pero la primera imagen, una instantánea general de cómo había quedado la bóveda de los Mendes, la llevó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Adam no fue tan fuerte. Se inclinó a un lado de la camilla, y devolvió todo el desayuno.

- Así estaban Tomás y Cora cuando les encontraron. Ambos sabéis que en la bóveda guardaban la caja y...

- ¿Cómo entraron en Gringotts a la fuerza? Es lo que me gustaría saber -interrumpió Adam incorporándose. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por su barbilla, y le miró algo ansioso-.

- Me temo que jamás lo habrían conseguido sin ayuda. Seguramente Cora les llevó hasta allí, y abrió la cámara. El resto ya sabéis.

- Pero, ¿cómo podían saber que tenían que buscar en Gringotts? –preguntó Andrea-.

Dumbledore la señaló con el dedo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Hasta ahí quería llegar –admitió-. ¿Cómo, de tantos lugares, fueron directos a Gringotts sin perder el tiempo? Pues bien, mirad las últimas fotos.

Lo hicieron, y vieron que la mayoría no eran tan horribles como las primeras. Eran detalles de la habitación, la colocación de ciertos miembros, las extremidades de ambos... Un brazo de Tomás les llamó la atención a la vez, e incorporaron la cabeza, mirándose extrañados. Después miraron al director.

- ¿Es la dirección?

- ¿Cómo podían...?

- Ahí está la cuestión. Pues bien: Hay una poción, aún en proceso de prueba, que permite a alguien localizar algo con suma precisión. Lo único que necesita, es entrar en contacto con la sangre del guardián del objeto, y le imprime en su propia piel la dirección exacta donde guarda dicho objeto.

Las expresiones horrorizadas de ambos, hicieron ver que habían comprendido la magnitud del problema. Hablando vulgarmente: estaban jodidos.

- Es decir, que si nos cogen a nosotros, solo es cuestión de minutos que...

No, aquí falla algo –interrumpió Andrea-. Esto es muy arriesgado para la caja, pero no responde al cómo podían saber que los guardianes eran Ethan y Tomás. Hemos sido completamente cuidadosos, era imposible que con espiarnos unas horas al día, averiguaran que éramos los guardianes. ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

Dumbledore se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación.

- Ese es el dato que me falta. Eso me está quitando el sueño. ¿Cómo pueden haberles localizado, cómo es posible que puedan averiguar que vosotros dos sois los otros guardianes? No lo vamos a saber hoy, pero no voy a cesar de luchar hasta que descubramos su juego. Pero de mientras, por favor, cuidaos muchísimo, tened los sentidos alerta y a la mínima sospecha mandadme un mensaje.

Andrea y Adam asintieron ausentemente, aún digiriendo lo que Dumbledore les acababa de contar. El miedo atravesó el cuerpo de ambos, y la mente de Adam comenzó a funcionar con mucha rapidez.

Tal vez no consiguiera salvar su vida (aunque haría todo lo posible por salir por su propio pie del problema en que estaba), pero podría salvar la caja. Se precisaba la sangre del guardián. Si le cogían en ese momento, la caja se la llevarían junto a su vida. Pero si se adelantaba en el juego...

Solo tenía que asegurarse que otra persona se convirtiera en el guardián, en lugar suyo. Aunque le secuestraran y le aplicaran la poción a la fuerza, la pista se perdería con él. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie sabía a quien se lo había confiado, y no podrían dar con la caja. Estaba decidido: tenía que escribir a James.

OO—OO

Al cerrarse la puerta, Remus pudo percibir el silencio del hogar de los Bones. Se habían comportado de forma muy amable al permitirle quedarse junto a Rachel. Él se habría conformado con que le dejaran visitarla, y hospedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, que no estaba demasiado lejos de esa gran casa solariega. Unos pocos kilómetros separaban el céntrico Charing Cross con ese acogedor vecindario de las afueras.

La señora Bones le recibió con una gran amabilidad e instinto maternal. Apenas levantó la voz de un susurro, lo que le hizo comprender que así había permanecido el ambiente todo el día.

- Te llevaré a la habitación de Rachel. Supongo que no os importará compartirla, pues estamos algo limitados de camas –le dijo con una comprensiva sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos-.

- No quisiera importunarla, señora. Me iré al Caldero Chorreante, y alquilaré una habitación. Solo quería estar con Rachel cuanto pudiera.

El ofrecimiento era en serio, y de hecho bajó de espaldas el único escalón que había subido. Pero la mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No molestas en absoluto. Cuando mi esposo me dijo que venías a intentar animar a la niña, lo consideré muy adecuado. Ha sufrido un duro golpe, y la vendrá bien la compañía de su novio. Además, Dumbledore nos ha asegurado que nos darás tan pocos problemas como Rachel. –sonrió tiernamente-. La he conocido apenas esta mañana, pero se ve una niña tan buena... No podía dejarla con Gisele, pues esta estaba demasiado histérica. Pero tampoco quería que estuviera sola, por lo que la pedí ayuda con los niños. Aún después de lo que ha pasado, ha tenido una paciencia infinita con ellos. Eso sí, apenas ha hablado con monosílabos.

A Remus se le encogió el estómago con aquella descripción. Rachel se había vuelto a encerrar sobre sí misma, como siempre. Cuando saliera de ese trance, apenas recordaría lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó concentrarse en otra cosa para no derrumbarse. Mientras llegaban al rellano del primer piso y seguían hacia el segundo, miró a la señora Bones con cautela.

- ¿Tan mal está Gis? –la preguntó-.

Su amiga nunca había tenido una pérdida así en su vida, pero con su carácter exagerado, casi podía ver el histerismo que la señora Bones le describía. Le contó que no había atendido a razones, y había estado llorando hasta la histeria hasta que consiguieron darla una poción del sueño. De eso apenas hacía una hora.

- Anthony no se ha separado de ella –suspiró la mujer-. No sé cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora...

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, mirando una puerta que pasaron de largo, y que le hizo suponer a Remus que allí estaría su amiga. Después pareció quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la última puerta a la izquierda del pasillo.

Cuando llegó hasta ella le hizo un gesto, indicándole que era esa, y llamó con cuidado.

- ¿Puedo pasar, querida?

El débil "sí" que recibió, le encogió el corazón al muchacho. Conocía ese tono a la perfección, aunque preferiría no haberlo escuchado nunca. Entraron a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, y Remus pudo ver a Rachel sentada en la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, y la rizosa melena tapando sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? –la preguntó la mujer con dulzura-.

Rachel asintió lentamente sin levantar la mirada.

- Bien. Gracias, señora Bones.

La mujer le miró con intención, dándole a saber que esas habían sido ya muchas palabras para ella. Remus ya lo sabía, pues lo mismo había ocurrido la anterior vez. Rachel no hablaría más, hasta que hubiese pasado a la siguiente fase: la aceptación.

En ese momento se lamentó profundamente de no tener a Lily a su lado, pues la pelirroja había sido la que había conseguido que Rachel se recuperara mejor la otra vez. Ella era la de la mano izquierda, y aunque él fuera más sensible que el resto de sus amigos (lo cual tampoco era un logro), no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

Esperó a que la señora Bones cerrara la puerta tras ella, para aclararse la garganta y hacerla ver a Rachel que no estaba sola en la habitación. Ni en el mundo.

- ¿Rach? –la llamó con duda al ver que no reaccionaba-.

La chica levantó la cabeza como un resorte, y abrió los ojos como platos. Pudo ver en ellos el brillo de las lágrimas, pero hasta en ese momento le parecieron los ojos más bonitos del mundo, tan grandes, redondos y marrones.

Rachel pareció quedarse en suspenso unos eternos segundos, y cuando por fin reaccionó, hizo un gran puchero, y se tiró de la cama para pegar la cara al cuello de su novio. Remus solo pudo apretarla con fuerza, y sintió cómo rápidamente su camisa iba mojándose. Eso sí, silenciosamente, como todo lo que hacía ella.

OO—OO

Pasaron dos días sin pena ni gloria. En Hogwarts el ambiente seguía igual que siempre, y el grupo recuperó parte de su alegría habitual, obligados por la rutina que debían seguir. Grace volvió a convocar al equipo a un entrenamiento, y como los profesores habían decidido ser algo comprensivos con el grupo, James pudo ir a verles a las gradas. Fue algo contraproducente, pues desmentía a gritos todo lo que ordenaba la capitana temporal, y no se calló hasta que ella amenazó con llamar a McGonagall para que le echara.

Peter, Lily y Kate se pasaban el día en la biblioteca, matando el tiempo y callando los pensamientos. Él ya no necesitaba buscar más información para el trabajo de pociones, pero su insistencia convenció a Mary para que le acompañara en la inservible tarea.

Sirius, en un intento de llenar su mente, estuvo todo el día comiéndose el coco qué le habría pasado a su hermano para estar tan raro hacía unos días. Se había vuelto a fijar en él, y le pareció verle bastante apagado, aún teniendo en cuenta que nunca había sido la alegría de la huerta. Tras dudarlo un poco, volvió a compartir sus sospechas con Grace, quien pensó que el más pequeño solo estaba agobiado por los estudios. Sirius no tardó mucho en pensar también eso, y volvió a pasar de su hermano, lo que le hizo ganarse una colleja de parte de Sadie, cuyo motivo él no entendió.

Ese mediodía, cuando se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar, una lechuza le llegó a Lily con la letra de Dumbledore. En ella, el director les avisaba de que, si aún querían ir a los funerales, después de comer debían ir a su despacho y él mismo les llevaría.

Jeff y Sadie rehusaron al instante con incomodidad, y los demás se apresuraron a comer rápido para que no se les pasara la hora. Sin embargo, al llegar al despacho del director solo encontraron dentro de él a la profesora McGonagall.

- El profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que atender una emergencia, por lo que no podrá acompañarles hasta los funerales. Deberán conformarse conmigo –respondió después de que Sirius preguntara por el director con algo de brusquedad-.

Todos respiraron tranquilos al saber que, pese a que el director no estaba allí, no se quedarían sin ir a hacer compañía a sus amigas.

- Bien –dijo McGonagall con un ceño que hacía creer a los muchachos que actuaba en contra de su propia voluntad-. Sentaos. Debemos esperar aún diez minutos antes de coger el traslador.

Peter, el más rápido, ya se había sentado en una de las sillas con la comodidad que se adquiere tras siete años visitando ese despacho todas las semanas, cuando Kate se adelantó tímidamente.

- Profesora, ¿no podemos ver a Gis y Rachel antes de los funerales? –preguntó con un poco de inseguridad-.

McGonagall la miró sorprendida durante un momento, pero después relajó el ceño, comprendiendo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo orden de llevarlos directamente al cementerio, y regresarlos en cuanto terminen las ceremonias. A las chicas las verán directamente allí –algunos fruncieron el ceño, y la profesora les miró maternalmente, comprensiva-. Lo lamento de verdad. Comprendo vuestra situación, pero pensad que es por vuestra propia seguridad.

Los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y, algunos más de acuerdo que otros, se fueron sentando hasta que llegara el momento de irse. Nunca diez minutos se hicieron tan eternos, y los signos de la impaciencia se iban dejando ver a medida que pasaban los segundos. McGonagall no parecía sentir absolutamente nada, era una estatua de sal sentada correctamente en la mesa del director, y Lily consiguió, mediante miradas silenciosas, que nadie dijera una palabra hasta que acabara el plazo. Ella había comprendido perfectamente el dilema que les habían planteado a los dos profesores. Ellos querían estar con Gis y Rachel, pero era consciente de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que eso suponía a quienes eran responsables de ellos.

Cuando los diez minutos concluyeron, McGonagall se incorporó sin ceremonias, y les tendió uno de esos cachivaches que Dumbledore tenía en la mesa, aparentemente inservibles. Cuando el último de ellos lo hubo tocado, el objeto se vio envuelto en una gran nube azul, y todos sintieron el familiar gancho en el ombligo.

Un segundo después, y cuando todos excepto la profesora McGonagall trastabillando, o cayendo al suelo, se encontraron en un lugar a cielo descubierto. Grace localizó el cementerio la primera, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a una de las calles adyacentes de alguna parte de Londres. El santo lugar se encontraba a unos quinientos metros de donde ellos habían aterrizado, y podían ver cómo varias personas se dirigían a él entre conversaciones en voz baja.

La profesora McGonagall se aseguró de que la zona era segura antes de hacerlos pasar delante de ella, vigilando la retaguardia solo por si acaso. Entraron en el lugar, y fueron pasando a través de pasillos de lápidas, siguiendo a los demás magos que allí había. No tardaron en dar con el lugar: un ataúd estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, y una tumba se encontraba abierta, dispuesta a acoger los restos del muerto. A un costado, desde una fotografía mágica, la madre de Rachel sonreía amablemente, en un gran retrato hecho cuando era más joven. Había una considerable cantidad de gente allí reunida, y en el momento en que se iban aproximando, un reverendo se acercó al frente del grupo, indicando que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

No había señales de Dumbledore por ningún lado, pero sí pudieron encontrar a las chicas. Estaban junto a un matrimonio mayor, Rachel por delante de Gisele, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Remus, que lucía tan pálido como un día tras la luna llena. Solo se la veían sus rebeldes rizos, pues su cara permanecía oculta. Gisele estaba más atrás, mirando un punto vacío delante suyo, con la mirada ausente. Detrás de ella, con una mano sobre su hombro, estaba un muchacho alto que Grace y Peter reconocieron como Anthony.

Kate se desembarazó del resto y aceleró su paso hasta llegar a Gisele, quien tardó en fijar la mirada en ella, pero que la abrazó con fuerza. Los demás iban a seguirla cuando el reverendo empezó a hablar, y McGonagall les empujó hacia la parte de atrás de la comitiva, llamando a la discreción. James reconoció algunas caras de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había conocido por su tío, pero no consiguió localizar a este. Lily llamó su atención sobre la presencia de Alice Longbottom, la aurora y ex compañera de Hogwarts, que se encontraba allí junto a su marido. Por su lado, Peter le dio un codazo a Sirius al reconocer al hombre que estaba a un par de metros de ellos. Estaba mucho más desmejorado de lo que recordaba, más viejo y achacoso, pero era él sin dudas: el padre de Remus. Miraba hacia el ataúd con la tristeza inundada en los ojos, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Grace, al igual que Lily, vio al matrimonio Longbottom, y cuando ellos les miraron saludó a Frank con un gesto de cabeza y una mueca. Las sonrisas estaban de más ese día.

- ¿A quién saludas? –preguntó Sirius en voz baja con curiosidad-.

- A Frank –contestó señalándole con la barbilla. Sirius y Peter le miraron, pero no le reconocieron-. Es uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre. El Ministerio le manda de vez en cuando vigilar mi casa.

- Es una suerte que tus padres tengan dinero –dijo Peter sin pensar-. Así no les pasará lo mismo que a los padres de Gis y Rachel.

Grace se giró hacia su amigo con una expresión extraña en la voz, y cuando Peter se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello, fue a rectificar. Sin embargo, McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, pues la ceremonia ya había empezado. Grace miró hacia delante aún con la extraña expresión en su rostro.

- Yo bauticé a Susan, al igual que tuve el privilegio de hacerlo con su hija, Rachel –estaba diciendo el reverendo-. Siempre fue una mujer bondadosa, llena de buenos sentimientos, que jamás recayó en los odios que hoy en día amenazan nuestro mundo. Prueba de ello fue que se enamoró y se casó con un hombre que no poseía magia, a sabiendas que ella tenía de sobra para los dos. Susan no tenía...

La ceremonia se hizo eterna, sobretodo por lo triste y horrible que era alabar tanto a alguien que murió antes de tiempo, consciente que nadie volvería a verla jamás. Rachel no se movió en toda la misa, y Remus, aunque parecía agotado, no paró de acariciarla con cuidado. La mujer que estaba a su lado, la señora Bones, tenía agarrada una de las manos de Rachel, y la apretaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily no pudo contener las lágrimas y, para extrañeza de Grace, Sirius también derramó un par de ellas. Junto a Gis, Kate parecía llorar tanto como su amiga, a la que se oía por todo el cementerio. La rubia le pegó un codazo a Sirius confusa, y él se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista del frente y se enjuagó las lágrimas con rapidez. Después comprobó que Peter también había sucumbido, y que McGonagall tenía la temblorosa barbilla enterrada en un pañuelo de seda. De vuelta a ver a su mejor amiga, vio cómo James la abrazaba, pero el moreno no lloraba. Casi sintió un alivio de no ser la única. ¿Por qué ella no lloraba? Ese día era uno de los más tristes de su vida, pero no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima. Se sentía como si estuviera seca por dentro, y se repelió a sí misma, creyéndose insolidaria, uniéndose esa sensación a las palabras de Peter.

Cuando el funeral de la madre de Rachel dio fin, algunos invitados se marcharon, y otros se arremolinaron en grupos para hablar. Los chicos se acercaron por fin a sus amigas, y Lily consiguió que Rachel soltara a Remus para que la abrazara a ella. Él aprovechó para abrazar a su padre, quien había preferido quedarse a un lado. Grace dio unos torpes pasos al frente, y se acabó uniendo al abrazo en grupo de Kate y Gisele.

Los cuatro merodeadores, junto a Anthony, se miraron impotentes e inútiles, pues no acababan de saber si dar un abrazo, un beso, o solo la mano. Finalmente James imitó a Grace, y sus brazos abarcaron tanto a Rachel como a Lily, quienes lloraban estrechamente abrazadas la una con la otra.

Media hora después estaba programado el funeral de los padres de Gis en la otra punta del cementerio. La chica, cuando se lo dijeron, se puso bastante difícil, aumentando su llanto y negándose a moverse del lugar. No podía ver las lápidas, no podía, repetía en voz alta. Pese a que Anthony lo intentó, no pudo convencerla, y Kate y Grace, quien finamente había sucumbido al llanto, consiguieron llevarla en volandas, aunque el novio de la chica, junto a Peter y Sirius, tuvieron que colaborar.

Todo estaba arreglado más o menos parecido al funeral de la madre de Gis. Dos ataúdes estaban situados, el uno junto al otro, frente a dos tumbas abiertas, esperando acogerles, y un retrato aún más grande que mostraba a los fallecidos posando juntos en un sobrio retrato. Sin casi fuerzas de tanto llorar, a Rachel empezaron a fallarle las piernas, por lo que Lily propuso esperar en la parte de atrás de la muchedumbre que se estaba acercando, donde había un muro de piedra para sentarla. Al final, solo Kate y Peter se quedaron en la parte de adelante, junto a Gisele, quien de todos modos no parecía percibir que estaban allí.

Remus no tardó en llegar tras despedir a su padre, y James se corrió un sitio para dejarle sentarse junto a su novia. Incómodo por la escena, el muchacho de gafas miró en derredor y descubrió que su tío sí estaba en esa ocasión. Intentó llamar su atención, pero el hombre permanecía de pie, algo alejado de la multitud y mirando fijamente los ataúdes. Sin duda estaba especialmente afectado por la muerte de los Mendes, lo que le hizo suponer que estaban muy unidos. Nada podía suponer él que todo el tema de las cajas estuviera relacionado, pues él jamás le dijo quien más estaba involucrado en ese tema. Se levantó con la intención de ir a saludarle, en parte contento por verle fuera del hospital, pero McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, y él decidió dejarlo para después del funeral. Se sentó junto a Sirius, y ambos, codo con codo, intentaron sobrepasar el rato con la mayor compostura.

Sin embargo, el entierro de los padres de Gis no fue tan tranquilo como el de la madre de Rachel. El reverendo apenas estaba diciendo unas palabras amables, pero algo más vacías al no conocerlos personalmente, cuando algunos murmullos comenzaron a surgir por todas partes. Al igual que McGonagall, varias personas se aclararon la garganta, pero el zumbido de conversaciones solo cesaba unos instantes y volvía. Discretamente, algunas personas comenzaron a marcharse en distintas direcciones, intentando no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención.

- Ha pasado algo –le susurró Sirius a James mirando como los Longbottom se marchaban a paso ligero por una de las esquinas. Como sincronizados, ambos muchachos fruncieron el ceño a la vez-. Se está yendo demasiada gente, ¿no les notas nerviosos?

James fue observando a cada uno de los que se iban yendo, y después buscó a su tío con la mirada, pero ya no estaba por ningún lado.

- Todos los que se han ido son de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Crees que es por lo que no ha venido Dumbledore?

- ¿Otro ataque? –coincidió su amigo con el rostro crispado por la preocupación-.

Lily estaba demasiado pendiente de Rachel como para notar el nerviosismo de McGonagall, que estaba a su lado deseando que la ceremonia terminara. Esto tardó en suceder más que unos pocos minutos más, pues al parecer el reverendo decidió acortarla a la vista de que la mitad de la congregación se había ido nerviosamente, y la otra mitad se sentía intranquila por el ambiente que se había formado. Al instante, y sin darles opción de acercarse a Gis y los demás, la profesora se puso frente a ellos.

- Tengo que llevaros ahora mismo a Hogwarts.

- Pero, Gis... –comenzó Grace, pero James la interrumpió-.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, profesora? Estaba todo el mundo...

- Primero os llevaré a Hogwarts, y después, cuando me asegure que estáis todos a salvo, me detendré a saber qué ocurre. –dijo cortante. Se volvió hacia Rachel y la llamó, haciendo que levantara la cabeza del hombro de Lily-. ¿Quiere regresar con el grupo, o prefiere quedarse unos días más con los Bones?

El apremio con que le preguntó hizo ver que necesitaba respuesta urgente, pero Rachel se sentía muy lenta. Todo parecía flotar a su alrededor, veía mal por las lágrimas, y oía como a través de un vidrio. Además, las pocas palabras que oía no conseguía procesarlas bien.

- Rach... ¿vienes al castillo o te quedas con los Bones? –insistió Remus cogiéndola la cara con las dos manos para que fijara su atención en él-.

Lo pensó durante cinco segundos eternos, mientras todo el mundo parecía tener prisa por marcharse. Kate y Peter llegaron hasta ellos, y detrás de ellos dos, los Bones, junto a Gisele y Anthony, parecían esperar también la respuesta de Rachel.

Ella hizo un mohín, frunciendo la boca, dando muestras de que iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, y una lágrima se escapó por sus húmedas pestañas.

- Quiero irme a casa... –murmuró contra el hombro de Remus-.

Todos entendieron el mensaje a la primera: volvía a Hogwarts. En cuestión de segundos todo se hizo, y mientras los Bones se llevaban a una Gisele algo inconsciente, los chicos tomaron una piedra que McGonagall había convertido en un traslador, y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban en la protección del castillo.

OO—OO

Ver desde la distancia cómo todo el pueblo se resquebrajara en un movimiento de tierra que jamás se había visto en Inglaterra, era un absoluto deleite para Voldemort. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que su siervo no hubiera conseguido traerla la caja que le pidió: la complementaria al fuego, la del agua.

Cuando había acudido a él con otra de las cajas elementales, aunque no fuera la que pidió, se había sentido muy satisfecho. Le había felicitado por su gran trabajo, y después le había sometido a una pequeña sesión de cruciatus para recordarle que nada debía distraerle de conseguir las demás cajas. La elemental de agua era tan posible de conseguir como las demás, y él no podía permitirse que el muchacho dudara en su cometido. Las quería todas, y las quería pronto.

De momento se divertía observando los gritos aterrados de los vecinos de esa pequeña localidad mágica. Los muy infelices ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta de que, con los movimiento de tierra, les conducía donde quería, al centro de todo, donde sus fieles mortífagos esperaban su merecida diversión. Sería una batalla desigual, pero lo divertido era cazar a los demás magos como si fuesen ratones, y ellos los gatos.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a nivelarse a medida que iban llegando más y más magos en ayuda de los pueblerinos. El pájaro dorado que estaba estampado en las ropas de algunos de ellos le dio la pista de quienes se trataban, y no le quedó más que desear que sus mortífagos dejaran alguna baja en la Orden del Fénix. Él no iba a intervenir, aquella ocasión era demasiado insignificante. La aparición de un hombre anciano de barba blanca le tentó, pero con un movimiento aburrido, Voldemort se desapareció del lugar con su nueva posesión, quizá pensando en divertirse con ella en cualquier otro lado.

OO—OO

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall les apresuró a salir del despacho del director, mientras ella se aproximaba rápidamente a la chimenea de la habitación, buscando noticias. Ella no sabía nada, era evidente, así que los chicos prefirieron intentar enterarse por otros medios y en otro momento. James se había quedado con ganas de hablar con su tío, pero él se había ido tan pronto como había llegado. Si había ocurrido algo, él estaba en el lugar.

Para conseguir llevar a Rachel a su refugio sin que nadie la viera, y siendo esto difícil al ser apenas las seis de la tarde, James se apresuró a buscar su capa de invisibilidad para que su amiga pudiera usarla. Iba tan rápido que no vio la lechuza de su tío esperándole en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero sí la vio la segunda vez, cuando volvieron a la torre. Rachel se había quedado dormida mientras le esperaban, y Sirius se había ofrecido a ayudar a Remus a llevarla, pues él no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar cargar con ella. Después había desaparecido con Kate, al igual que después había hecho Grace al poco. Remus se quedó en el cuarto con Rachel, y Peter, Lily y él fueron a la torre a tomar una ducha relajante y cambiarse de ropa, pero a James se le olvidó todo cuando vio la lechuza.

Había visto a su tío esa tarde, lo que significaba que él le había escrito antes de los entierros, o quizá inmediatamente después. Aunque si había ocurrido algo en cualquier sitio, dudaba que su tío perdiera el tiempo escribiéndole. Tomó la carta con algo de incertidumbre, incentivado por los nervios y las emociones del día.

- ¿De quién es? –le preguntó Lily con curiosidad-.

- Es la lechuza de mi tío –contestó el chico rompiendo el sobre-.

La pelirroja y su pequeño amigo demostraron su curiosidad al acercarse a él para ver, al menos, su expresión mientras la leía. Él les ignoró, pues lo que decía la misiva era mucho más interesante.

_Querido James,_

_Te dije que te escribiría en cuanto me dieran el alta, pero desgraciadamente han ocurrido varias cosas que han atraído mi atención estos días (ya te habrás enterado de la muerte de los Mendes, una tragedia. Y también han asesinado a la hermana del magistrado Johnson. Su hija es tu amiga, creo que me dijiste, ¿no?). Así que comprenderás que había otros asuntos importantes de los que ocuparme, como también tu seguridad. No quiero que te enojes por cómo suena, se que sabes cuidar de ti mismo, y que en Hogwarts estás seguro, pero a continuación te contaré lo que ocurre._

_Sé que te dije que te escribiría cuando me pudieras mandar de vuelta la caja, pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. Ya no quiero la caja de vuelta, es más, quiero que la escondas bien, en un lugar que ni yo sepa cuál es. Necesito que te hagas completo responsable de ella, que lo creas profundamente y que olvides que alguna vez esa caja estuvo a mi cargo. Te sonará extraño, pero todo tiene una buena explicación que procederé a relatarte._

_Te has enterado, sin duda, de la muerte de los Mendes. Al fin y al cabo tienes mucha amistad con Gisele. Pero dudo que sepas algo más aparte de que les atacaron, y cómo fue su macabro final. El motivo pocos lo conocemos, pero tengo que decírtelo. Tomás era el encargado de otra de las cajas. Sí, te hablé poco del tema, pero había más de una caja. Cuatro en concreto. Y este es el segundo guardián que es asesinado en menos de un mes, lo que significa que Voldemort tiene en su poder dos de las cuatro cajas. Solo quedan otra y la que tienes tú. Y no podemos permitirnos que caigan en su poder._

_Por ello necesito que guardes la que tienes incluso de mi mismo. No te lo pediría si supiera que el riesgo es grande. De hecho, por esto quería que me la devolvieras al principio. Pero hemos estado investigando, y Dumbledore cree que están usando la poción rastreadora. Esta poción permite encontrar cualquier objeto siempre y cuando se capture antes a su guardián. Por esto el que te pida que te hagas completamente responsable de la caja, pues aunque me capturen, el rastro se perderá conmigo al no ser yo el guardián. Y créeme, preferiría morir antes de darles tu nombre, lo sabes. ¿Me harás este favor?_

_Espero que aceptes pues eres mi única esperanza. Tendrás pronto noticias mías. Ya sabes, guárdala y mantenla a salvo de cualquiera. Yo te mantendré a salvo a ti. Con cariño._

_Adam._

James frunció al ceño, tratando de entenderlo todo. ¿Tenía sentido lo que decía su tío? No mucho, pero Dumbledore lo creía posible, por lo que él confiaba ciegamente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Lily abrazándole por la espalda-.

- Esto... ¿queréis que os deje solos para hablarlo? –preguntó Peter con inseguridad-.

Ya había dado dos pasos hacia el retrato cuando James le detuvo.

- No, es algo que los dos sabéis. De la caja.

Les explicó un resumen del contenido de la carta, y cuando finalizó observó las expresiones de su novia y amigo. Sus expresiones desoladas le incomodaron y se despeinó el pelo nerviosamente.

- ¿Por esto han matado a los padres de Gis? –preguntó Lily a riesgo de que más lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus ojos-.

- ¿Cómo les habrán encontrado? No dice nada de eso –comentó James extrañado-.

- ¿Y si tienen un método especial? –preguntó Peter con un toque de miedo en la voz, y los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Y si averiguan que la tienes tú y deciden ir a por ti? Creo que deberías contestarle a tu tío que no puedes. Te está pidiendo mucho, ¿y si entran en Hogwarts?

- ¡No digas tonterías, Gus! Si llega a ser así, habrían venido hace mucho tiempo.

- Además de que si está en Hogwarts, es imposible de rastrear –informó Lily algo más calmada-.

Los dos chicos la miraron interrogantes, y ella asintió rodando los ojos.

- Creo que tu tío debe estar desesperado para pedirte esto. Bueno, de cuatro ya han matado a dos, aunque ignoró quién es el otro, por lo que la situación es delicada. Creo que no sabe a qué dar más prioridad, si a tu seguridad o a la de la caja. Yo te la daría a ti sin duda, pero si se la da a la caja es por algo. Lo mejor será quedársela hasta que sepas más.

James asintió pensativo, y se volvió hacia Peter.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, colega?

- ¿Y-yo? –preguntó Peter sorprendido. No esperaba que le preguntaran su opinión-.

El muchacho se calló unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

- Creo que Lily tiene razón –dijo sin estar convencido-. Al menos hasta que tu tío diga más sobre la caja, debes cuidarla bien.

James volvió a asentir.

- De acuerdo, se queda. Haber qué me dicen luego Sirius y Remus. –se volvió hacia Lily para cogerle de la mano cuando la vio en la ventana, mirado algo del exterior con el ceño levemente fruncido-.

- ¿Qué miras? –la preguntó al ver que no que no apartaba la vista del jardín-.

La pelirroja le miró recuperando la sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza juguetonamente.

- Nada –respondió añadió acercándose a él-.

Pero no pudo evitar volver a ver la vista atrás, como queriendo asegurarse que lo veía.

OO—OO

Lo que Lily miraba no era a otra que a Grace. Su amiga había salido a los jardines, e, ignorando el frío, se había sentado a la orilla del lago, y metido los pies dentro. Estaba empezando a tiritar, pero no se había dado cuenta. Ahora que por fin estaba sola, y de nuevo en la comodidad de Hogwarts, su cabeza daba vueltas sobre todo lo sucedido ese día.

El gran dolor de Gisele, la profunda y silenciosa pena de Rachel, las palabras de Peter sobre sus padres, su casi nula capacidad para llorar por sus amigas. Apenas había derramado un par de lágrimas hacia el final. Era increíble. Las conocía desde hacía siete años, habían vivido cama con cama durante tanto tiempo, compartido tanto, habían estado más unidas cada vez que pasaba otro año, ¿y ni aún así conseguía sentirse solidaria con ellas? Bueno, ella siempre había valorado más a Lily que a las demás. Era duro decirlo, pero ellas eran prescindibles en su vida, no tenían tanta importancia. No como Lily, que era su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿habría llorado por ella? No lo hizo cuando la contó la enfermedad de su madre... Pero Amanda no había muerto, seguía luchando. Claro que sus padres también estaban vivos, y Lily había llorado cuando supo que estaban amenazados. La llorona de Lily...

También pensar en su amenaza la recordaba las palabras de Peter. No la había querido ofender, era evidente, ella ya conocía al pequeño del grupo. Pero puede que tuviera razón. Sus padres tenían guardaespaldas, así que puede que tuvieran más suerte. O no. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que era una guerra contra los hijos de muggle, y que ellos eran los perseguidos. Inconscientemente, creía que ser sangre pura te salvaba de esos asesinos. Pero a los padres de Gis eso no los había salvado, y tampoco a la madre de Rachel, ni a Richard y su familia... Puede que, aunque les pusieran mil guardaespaldas, alguien pudiera llegar a sus padres y hacerles daño. Se estremeció cuando la posibilidad caló en su mente, y echó la cabeza atrás para estirar el cuello. La escasa luz que quedaba en el cielo volvía naranja el interior de sus párpados, y se concentró en ese color mientras seguía pensando.

Su familia tenía dinero, y solo por eso el Ministerio se había encargado de que dos buenos aurores les protegieran. ¿Y qué pasaba con los demás? ¿No tenían más urgencia los padres de Rachel, cuando ya habían asesinado a la mitad de su familia? Por lo que sabía, se habían tenido que refugiar bajo la protección de Dumbledore, pero el Ministerio no había hecho nada. Y ahora su madre estaba muerta, y su padre en coma. ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara, sabiendo cómo diferenciaba el mundo mágico la importancia entre la vida de su familia y la de su amiga? No había podido en toda la tarde. No sabía cómo se había acercado a Gis, pero se había alejado enseguida, con miedo de que la reprochara eso. Quizá si el Ministerio hubiera puesto el mismo empeño en proteger a sus padres como a los de ella, todos estarían vivos. Tal vez si sus padres hubieran rechazado la ayuda...

No pudo más, iba a explotar con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y un sollozo ahogado se escapó de su garganta con una furia que la raspó toda la traquea. Se sentía impotente, triste, deprimida, culpable, insensible, atemorizada... Sin darse cuenta se había agarrado el pelo y tiraba de él como si quisiera arrancárselo. Quería dejar de pensar, pero no podía, todo se revolvía en su cabeza, y cuanto más fuerte cerraba los ojos, más nítidamente veía las caras de dolor de sus amigas. Aquello parecía ser un castigo.

Dio una patada al agua, y este salpicó mojándola entera, y provocándola más frío. Pero siguió sin moverse. Continuó agarrándose el pelo con fuerza, cerrando fuerte los ojos y respirando con dificultad, como si fuese una niña con una rabieta. Quizá es lo que era, una niña mimada con una rabieta infantil.

- ¿Grace?

Alguien la había llamado, o quizá no, porque había escuchado la voz desde muy lejos. Apretó más fuerte los puños contra su pelo, y cerró sus ojos con más violencia, apretando también los dientes.

- Grace, _che cosa succede_?

Era imposible no distinguir a esa persona con esa voz tan persuasiva y ese italiano tan atrayente. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, mientras sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo con desgana.

Marco estaba a pocos pasos de ella, mirándola extrañado y preocupado. Detrás de él vio una figura más alejada, por lo visto mirándola también con cautela. Ignoró al chico y la miró hasta que la reconoció. Ni siquiera ella podía confundir esa belleza tan grande. Era la chica francesa, la veela. Ahora no recordaba su nombre. Eso sí, debía recordar decirle a Lily que esos dos habían tenido una cita, así quizá dejara de acojonarse cada vez que la muchacha se acercaba a James.

Vio a Marco girarse hacia la chica, y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja. Pero a ella no la importaba. Volvió a mirar al lago, con el bosque de frente, tan misterioso, peligroso y hermoso. Siempre la pareció precioso, quizá porque estaba prohibido. Deseaba que ambos chicos se fueran y la dejaran pensar. Egoístamente, quería seguir hundiéndose en su autocompasión. Sin embargo supo que no habría forma cuando sintió a alguien sentarse al lado de ella. De reojo vio a Marco acomodarse, y giró la cabeza para ver a la chica francesa marcharse hacia el castillo.

- No deberías dejar a tu chica sola. Me temo que hoy no soy una buena compañía –le dijo en un susurro ronco-.

Marco la ignoró, y la tendió su capa encima de los hombros al verla mojada.

- Saca los pies del agua –la dijo en voz baja-. Si sigues así te enfermarás.

Debía estar preocupado de verdad si no estaba usando el italiano. Por lo visto no estaba intentando impresionarla y se esforzaba por hacerse entender. Pero en ese momento estaba en su plan de niña mimada y no quería oír nada de nadie.

- Marco, solo quiero estar sola. Vuelve con tu chica y ya hablaremos en otro momento.

- No es mi chica. Solo hablábamos. A veces los nuevos necesitamos unirnos entre nosotros –murmuró mientras la arrastraba para obligarla a sacar los pies del agua. Vale, eso no le gustaría tanto a Lily-.

Ella no se opuso, pero tampoco colaboró. Tampoco se quejó cuando la envolvió los fríos pies con la túnica para calentárselos. Decidió ignorarle haber si así se aburría de jugar al buen samaritano.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –insistió Marco sin inmutarse por su actitud. Es más, la puso los calcetines y los zapatos, dando muestra de su paciencia al cuidar de los demás. Sí, sería un gran medimago-.

- Nada –suspiró Grace echándose hacia atrás para tumbarse-.

- ¡Ey, no, no, no! –exclamó Marco poniéndose de pie de un salto y tirando de sus brazos para que se incorporara-. Está bajando la temperatura, y a saber cuanto tiempo llevas aquí. Venga, vámonos.

La rubia estuvo muy cerca de mandarle a la mierda, pero lo cierto es que no podía ser tan malagradecida con su ayuda desinteresada. Parecía realmente preocupado. Si supiera que ella era de las que menos tenía que preocuparse... Tenía dinero de sobra para que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Pensar en eso de nuevo la revolvió el estómago.

- ¿No pillas las indirectas, verdad? –preguntó de malhumor-.

- ¿_Scusa_? –preguntó Marco sin entenderla-.

_Por fin se le escapó el italiano_, pensó haciendo una mueca de diversión. Suspiró, negándose a salir tan pronto de su autocompasión.

- Quiero estar sola –dijo claramente mirándole a los ojos por primera vez esa tarde-.

Marco la miró también, y sus ojos marrones parecieron analizar toda su expresión. Después sonrió como si no hubiese dicho nada.

- Pero yo no quiero dejarte sola. Vamos, algo te pasa. Siempre es bueno hablarlo, ¿sabes?

- A ti esto no debería importarte –bufó Grace más para sí misma que para él-.

_- Sempre_ he disfrutado de meterme en los _questioni_ de los demás –dijo Marco con una sonrisa que más parecía sacada del repertorio "James Potter". Inmediatamente después se puso serio de nuevo-. ¿Es por los funerales, no es así? Allysa me dijo que habíais obtenido permiso para ir.

- Mucho hablas tú con Wayman, ¿no? –dijo desviando el tema. Le había visto con su compañera de Hufflepuff bastantes veces, y de hecho parecían llevarse muy bien-.

- Así que sí es de eso. ¿Qué tal está _Gisela_? –la preguntó ignorando su intento de cambiar la conversación-.

- Gisele está mal –dijo repitiendo de nuevo su nombre. Marco no se lo aprendería nunca-. ¿Cómo esperas que esté?

Marco hizo una mueca al comprender lo absurdo de la pregunta. Evidentemente la chica estaría mal, acababa de perder a sus padres.

- Y tú estás mal por ella –dijo comprensivamente-.

Pero Grace ya estaba negando con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no se sentía ni de lejos tan solidaria.

- No. Soy más egoísta que todo eso.

Descubrió que se sentía mejor hablando con alguien ajeno a todo eso, así que le contó cómo se sentía con respecto a todo. Al terminar no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo, por lo que se puso a caminar mientras observaba el castillo, y miraba el cielo que se iba oscureciendo. No escuchó a Marco responder inmediatamente, lo que hizo que se sintiera peor.

- No es culpa tuya –la dijo por fin-. Ni de tus padres. Es cierto que no es justo que valoren más vuestra vida que la de otros, pero no es culpa de vosotros. Vosotros no habéis matado a nadie.

Grace negó levemente con la cabeza. Seguía sintiéndose fatal, y pensó que tampoco había sido una buena idea contárselo. Él no sabía nada de cómo estaban las cosas, al fin y al cabo. Un poco de teoría y había visto noticias, eso era todo. Pero nadie aprende de la guerra de esa forma. Marco aún no sabía lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando en Inglaterra en ese momento.

- Oye, he oído que _il mese prossimo_ hay salida a un pueblo de aquí al lado –dijo Marco de pronto-.

Grace le miró con curiosidad. ese cambio de tema y de tono había sido muy evidente.

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- Nada, que he oído que coincide con San Valentín –dijo Marco como si la cosa no fuera con él. Miró a Grace de reojo y sonrió-. ¿Has quedado con un _ragazzo_?

Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al captar el asunto. Estaba distrayéndola del tema, y ya de paso coqueteando con ella de nuevo. Ese chico tenía mucho peligro.

- Aún no.

- ¿Aún? –preguntó el muchacho divertido-. Bueno, ¿por qué no vas conmigo? Si quieres, solo como _amici_, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Grace siguió caminando unos segundos en silencio, mirándole de cuando en cuando de reojo. Era un chico encantador, y la daba opción de repetir o no lo que unos días atrás había pasado en aquel armario. Sin presiones y, aparentemente, sin buscar segundas intenciones. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. En cualquier otro momento eso la habría alegrado, pero no la apetecía celebrar nada, ni mostrarse coqueta. Ese día, no.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

Marco asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando a su lado un rato más. Cuando ya no supo qué hacer para distraerla, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

- Sigues pensando en eso. Haber si así consigo sacarte el tema de la cabeza.

Tal y como ella hizo en el armario unos días antes, la cogió del cuello y la besó en la boca, moviendo los labios con fuerza para hacerla poner toda su atención en el beso, y no en otras locuras que pasaran por su cabeza. Intentando no repasar lo que había pensado poco antes, Grace, simplemente, se dejó llevar.

OO—OO

- Kate, vamos dentro. No tengo ganas de nada y aquí hace frío –se quejó Sirius-.

Su novia, sin embargo, siguió apoyada en la columna de los soportales, mirando ensimismada los jardines.

- Vete tú –le dijo-. Yo quiero quedarme un rato más. No quiero entrar en la torre y ponerme a pensar en la cara de Gis.

Tras dejar a Rachel en la habitación, Lily le dijo a Sirius que creía que Kate necesitaba tomar el aire. Estaba bastante deprimida, pero todos lo estaban. Al final no sabía si había sido buena idea haber ido a los funerales. Él no había hecho nada por las chicas, y solo había conseguido sentirse fatal al estar en ese ambiente.

Pero en vez de hacer caso a la sugerencia de su novia, suspiró y se apoyó en la otra columna, pidiendo más paciencia. Lily tenía razón, Kate necesitaba distraerse un poco, pues ahora que estaba Rachel en Hogwarts y Gis no tardaría en volver, sería en ella en quienes más se apoyaran. Por mucho que los demás estuvieran ahí, que Rachel tuviera a Remus, que Lily y Grace intentaran colaborar y ellos idearan algún método para hacerlas reír, Kate sería su principal objetivo, pues siempre habían sido ellas tres. Igual que Lily y Grace habían ido algo aparte, y que él y James estaban más unidos entre sí que a Remus o Peter. Simplemente era cuestión de años de amistad.

- ¿Quieres bajar a las cocinas? Allí podremos coger cosas para la cena y subimos a mi cuarto. Puedes dormir allí hoy, si quieres.

Su cuarto no le podía recordar ninguna expresión triste de ninguna de sus amigas. Ni siquiera se había planteado la doble cuestión que podría sugerir esa situación. Ninguno pensaría en algo así ese día.

Kate suspiró de nuevo.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta. Hace mucho que no paseamos por los jardines al atardecer.

Dudaba que su novia pensara en un paseo romántico, pues comenzó a andar sin esperarle, y una vez Sirius la alcanzó, apenas le miró una vez. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar, la pasaba siempre que estaba triste, que lloraba mucho... Solo quería reponerse completamente para volver a sentirse normal, y quizá la ayudaría que Sirius no estuviera presente mientras se tranquilizaba. Pero cualquiera se libraba de él...

- No es un farol. Estoy bien, solo me apetece estar un rato callada. ¿Por qué no te adelantas tú a la cocina y escoges lo que quieras? Nos podemos encontrar luego en tu cuarto.

Como esperaba, Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza y siguió caminando a su lado. No podía dejarla sola. Aún no sabía por qué Kate tenía esa manía después de haber pasado un episodio triste. Él siempre necesitaba estar acompañado cuando estaba mal, y que ella necesitara lo contrario le descolocaba. No, debía estar haciéndose la fuerte.

Aburrido, y sin saber qué hacer mientras Kate se sintonizaba con la naturaleza o alguna gilipollez de esas, se puso a mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie. Lógico. Ellos eran los únicos idiotas de todo Hogwarts capaces de salir a pasear por los jardines cuando debían estar a 3 º C, el relente estaba cayendo, y hacía un viento bastante frío.

Se equivocó. Enseguida llegó a su vista otra pareja que también estaba en los jardines. Claro que ellos parecían encontrar un método de combustión más fácil y tradicional. Si él se estuviera enrollando con Kate de esa forma, no estaría sintiendo como se le congelaban los brazos.

La pareja se separó, y se dispersó cada uno por un lado, dándole tiempo a reconocer a la chica. El ceño se le frunció al instante al ver que era Grace la que ahora caminaba hacia el castillo, y rápidamente buscó al gilipollas que había estado besando antes. No le sorprendió demasiado ver al imbécil del italiano pararse cerca del lago, y observar el paisaje.

Sorpresa no era. Pero sin duda fue rabia lo que sintió. Por alguna razón, esa imagen le hizo olvidar todo lo demás: la tristeza por Rachel o Gis, el frío y el cansancio que tenía, e incluso la presencia callada de Kate.

- Creo que tienes razón. Creo que voy a buscar a James. Luego nos vemos –le dijo a su novia entre dientes-.

Ahora le apetecía quedarse solo para poder pegar varios puñetazos a las paredes, y después consultaría con James las peores putadas que podrían hacerle a ese gilipollas. Le había avisado, vaya si le había avisado, y hasta que no se metió con ella no paró. Se iba a enterar, se iban a enterar los dos. Estaba demasiado enfadado para ser un poco racional, y cuando Kate quiso reaccionar, ya estaba entrando por la puerta del castillo.

De todas formas, ella había conseguido lo que quería, que era quedarse sola. Así que ni le llamó, ni hizo ningún intento porque volviera a su lado. Ahora estaba mejor.

OO—OO

Aquella tarde no había sido muy difícil. Al estar en el funeral de Tomás y Cora no pudieron mandarse patronus los unos a los otros avisando del pequeño ataque que había al sur del país, pero la noticia fue extendiéndose de boca en boca por todo el cementerio. Frank y Alice se habían marchado apenas se habían enterado del lugar, y ahora, cuando ni siquiera había pasado una hora, los mortífagos habían ordenado retirada. El resultado final había sido de cinco muertos y dos decenas de heridos, y, dolorosamente, era una buena noticia. Para lo que podía haber sido, el resultado había sido bueno.

Mientras los medimagos comenzaban a llegar al lugar y los aurores a marcharse, Alice despidió a sus compañeros, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado su esposo, sobre una pared de piedra en una esquina de ese parque donde se había desarrollado la batalla, y que ahora estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, supo que algo no iba como debiera. La mirada de Frank estaba ausente, su ceño fruncido y se había hecho sangre en el labio de tanto mordérselo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? No estás herido, ¿no? –preguntó con voz dulce mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y se sentaba a su lado. No había heridas visibles por lo que descartó esa posibilidad, pero pensó en que Frank hacía muy poco que había salido de San Mungo-. ¿Te has cansado?

Frank simplemente negó de forma vaga con la cabeza y entrecerró más los ojos pensativo. Estuvo varios segundos más callado, y después suspiró con fuerza.

- Ha pasado algo. Ha sido extraño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Alice con ansiedad-.

- Me ha parecido recordar algo. Algo del día de Charing Cross. Pero no... no se...

Alice le miró con mucha curiosidad, entendiendo ahora la confusión de su esposo. Pero aquello era una buena noticia. Todo lo que supusiera que fuera recuperando la memoria, lo era.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has recordado? ¿Alguna escena especial?

Frank negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Fue más como una sensación... No lo sé... Había también una imagen. Un enmascarado conseguía derribarme, me dolía mucho el pecho y la cabeza, y de repente le tenía sobre mi, mirándome desde arriba y dispuesto a matarme. Ahí se va todo. Solo ha sido un "flash", nada más.

Alice frunció el ceño, pero no le había dicho nada que no supiera. El pecho y la cabeza habían sido lo que más le había costado sanar, y la misma Dorcas le había contado cómo le había quitado a un mortífago de encima.

- ¿Qué sensación recordaste? –le preguntó con paciencia-.

- No vi su rostro. O no recuerdo haberlo hecho –se corrigió a sí mismo rascándose la cabeza-. Pero no sé... Algo me dice que eso es importante.

- Claro que es importante. Es nuestro trabajo: averiguar su identidad y detenerlos. Y supongo que tu subconsciente te quiere decir que debes poder con todos ellos para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de ese día. Creía que moriría del susto –añadió con voz temblorosa, recordando el pánico que la invadió cuando Bellatrix había dicho que él estaba muerto, y cuando después la avisaron sus compañeros-.

Frank pareció olvidar su problema y se volvió hacia su mujer, mirándola con comprensión. Él también sabía lo que era tener el corazón en la mano por causa de su bienestar. La sonrió débilmente y la estrechó en sus brazos, besándola en la cabeza.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Alice sonrió ante aquello, y sin levantar la vista de su regazo apretó su abrazo.

- Y si lo haces, yo me iré contigo.

Y se quedaron así varios minutos, sin prisas, disfrutando del calor del otro en esa fría tarde de enero. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la mente de Frank volvía a esa premonición que había sentido en los últimos momentos de batalla. Negó con la cabeza frustrado.

- En serio, Alice, algo me dice que si no recuerdo pronto algo más de ese cabrón, puede pasar algo terrible...

Y no sabía, en ese momento, cuanta razón tenía...

OO—OO

Lily acababa de quedarse sola en su torre cuando apareció Grace, algo cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. Su amiga la descubrió medio tumbada en el sofá, con un libro sobre el estómago, y vestida con un conjunto deportivo muggle.

- Me preguntaba dónde estarías –la riñó la pelirroja haciendo una mueca-.

Grace se encogió de hombros.

- Tomando el aire. Me apetecía estar un rato en los jardines. Después de la experiencia de hoy, ha sido reconfortante...

- Sí... –suspiró Lily dejando el libro sobre el respaldo del sofá-. Menudo día. En parte me alegro de que hayamos tenido que irnos con prisa, y eso no está bien. Quizá Gis habría querido estar un rato con nosotros.

- O quizá quería descansar como Rachel –repuso su amiga encogiéndose de hombros-.

Las dos suspiraron a la vez, y finalmente la rubia se fue a sentarse junto a su amiga. Posó los pies en la mesilla del centro, y echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto nada elegante.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la pelirroja comenzando a hacerse una trenza en la cabeza-.

- Sí... –se quedó unos segundos mirando el techo, pero temiendo que Lily fuera tan observadora como Marco (y sabía que lo era más aún), se apresuró a sacar un tema-. ¿Y James?

- Se fue con Peter a las cocinas. James pensó que seguramente Remus no haya comido nada hoy, y sinceramente, creo que tiene razón.

Grace lo pensó vagamente unos segundos, y después asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, es lo más probable. ¿Bajará a cenar luego? –preguntó girando la cabeza hacia su amiga-.

Lily se encogió de hombros, observando con interés la punta de su trenza. Grace volvió a girar la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. La charla con Marco la había ayudado a sacar algo de pesar de sí misma, pero el sentimiento amargo aún seguía allí. En parte no podía dejar de sentirse mal por las circunstancias que la rodeaban a ella, y las que rodeaban a sus amigas. Sin darse cuenta, bufó en voz alta, agobiada.

- Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Lily-.

Grace abrió los ojos y se incorporó para mirarla con curiosidad. Lily la observaba seriamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido, y una mueca reprobatoria en los labios.

- Desde que escuché el comentario de Peter, supe lo que pasaba por tu mente –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Y no tienes razón. Peter hizo un comentario muy inocente, y tú tienes la peculiaridad de trasgiversar lo que te dicen.

- Eso no es cierto –respondió Grace molesta-.

Lily rodó los ojos pero se abstuvo de insistir. No quería discutir con su amiga, no era esa su idea cuando había sacado a relucir el tema.

- No tienes razón -insistió-. Ninguno de ellos ha muerto porque tus padres tengan protección, y nadie podría culparos por eso. Aunque que Kingsley o el otro hombre no os protegieran, ellos no se habrían salvado. Si estaban de morir, iban a hacerlo de todas formas, y Rachel y Gis jamás pensarían en culpar a nadie más que a sus asesinos. Y menos a vosotros.

Grace suspiró. Sabía que no eran responsables directos, pero no estaba tan segura con lo de que si no les protegieran a ellos, no habría para proteger a otros. Los padres de Rachel debían haber tenido ayuda, y el hecho de que no la tuvieran mientras sus padres sí, la descorazonaba.

- Grace, no pienses en eso. Es un tema absurdo en el que no habrías caído si el pobre Peter no hubiera hecho ese comentario tan desafortunado. Y él no quería molestarte ni hacerte sentir mal cuando lo dijo.

- Lo sé... –murmuró ella sabiendo que aquello era cierto-. No me hagas mucho caso...

Lily negó con la cabeza, pero no quiso insistir más. Sabía que Grace saldría de su estado de autocompasión cuando ella quisiera, y no cuando nadie más se lo pidiera. Era obstinada hasta para eso. Observándola concienzudamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía parte del pelo mojado, y se temió que, con lo loca que estaba, se hubiera metido al lago.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahí fuera? No habrás cogido frío, ¿no?

Grace resopló y lanzó al aire una risa cansada.

- Otra sanadora no, por favor –medio suplicó en una especie de broma-. Ya he tenido bastante con Marco. Se ha creído mi niñero.

- ¿Has estado con Marco? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad-.

Grace se encogió de hombros.

- Me vio y vino a ver qué pasaba. Estaba con la chica esa francesa, ya sabes quién, paseando.

Aquello sorprendió a Lily, es más, como ya había supuesto su amiga, la encantó el hecho de que pudiera haber algo entre esos dos, aún ignorando las intenciones que había tenido su amiga con el chico.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó en un tono que no dejó esconder su esperanza-.

- No te emociones –la cortó su amiga-. Me dijo que solo eran amigos. "Los nuevos tenemos que unirnos entre nosotros", o algo así dijo.

Lily hizo un gesto de desagrado. Grace había supuesto todas sus reacciones, y había acertado en todas.

- Bueno –dijo en un intento de optimismo-. Quizá con el tiempo la guste y ella a él. Es un chico simpático, y no está mal, ¿no?

- Sí, pero ya sabes que a esa clase de chicas les suelen gustar los raritos, y James da el tipo –respondió Grace para picarla-.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, cuando Lily la pegó con un cojín del sofá.

- Deja a mi novio en paz. Todos los tíos con los que has estado, ni aún juntos le llegan ni a la suela del zapato –le respondió Lily sacándola la lengua-.

- Es posible –concedió la rubia-. He estado con tíos muy especiales.

Ambas se echaron a reír, recuperando, sino bien el buen humor, sí un poco de vitalidad. No era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que estar triste porque sí, tampoco solucionaba nada. Así pasaron casi una hora, hablando de todo un poco e intentando evadirse de la realidad más inmediata, que no era en absoluto agradable.

- Deberíamos ir bajando al comedor –sugirió Lily-.

Grace frunció el ceño.

- Aún es pronto para cenar.

- Ya, pero seguro que James y los chicos ya están allí. Con suerte habrán conseguido convencer a Remus de que baje. Con lo cansada que estaba Rachel, dudó que se despierte antes de mañana.

La rubia asintió, con la esperanza de que el resto de la noche fuera, al menos, tranquilo para todos ellos. Ya mañana podrían volver a enfrentarse a todo, y quizá Gis volvería pronto. A su lado, Lily dio dos golpes en el sofá, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si golpeara el mueble, y se levantó de golpe.

- Voy a ducharme y bajamos. ¿O quieres bajar tú ahora? No tienes que esperarme.

- Me da igual –concedió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. No hacía nada allí abajo tan pronto-. Te espero aquí. Pero no tardes media hora, anda.

Lily ya había subido de dos en dos la escalera, dejándola a mitad de frase. Si algo la caracterizaba a ella era la rapidez. De pronto Grace se encontró sola en la torre de premios anuales, volviendo a pensar en sus amigas y, casi ferozmente, recordando de nuevo las palabras de Peter.

OO—OO

Era absurdo que se sintiera así, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba furioso, dolido, se sentía traicionado. Pero, ¿por qué? Grace podía hacer lo que quisiera, a él le daba igual. Bueno, tal vez el problema residía en que no le daba igual. Le importaba. Le gustase o no, le importaba. Se sentía igual que cuando la vio por primera vez con otro después de cortar, pero no tenía sentido, porque entonces aún sentía algo por ella, y ahora no, ¿no? Porque ese sentimiento que no reconocía, y que no era ni dolor ni furia ni traición, no podían ser celos, ¿no?

De todas formas, solo tenía clara una cosa: la culpa era de Grace. ¿Qué clase de chica se comportaba así, besándose con el primer idiota que se la pone delante? Sintió como comenzaba a respirar con dificultad de nuevo, y volvió a empujar una de las mesas del aula, arrastrándola a un metro de distancia con violencia. Realmente estaba intentando controlarse para no volver sobre sus pasos y romperle la cara al gilipollas que habían importado de Italia. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, y aún no había terminado el último castigo por la famosa fiesta de Slughorn. McGonagall les había perdonado a él y a James esos últimos días, por ser tan difíciles para todo el grupo, pero sabía que seguramente al día siguiente volvería a llamarles. No podía meterse en más líos por el momento, y darle una paliza al alumno de intercambio, seguramente fuera una de las cosas que molestase a su profesora.

Pero es que, haber, ¿por qué tenía que haber ido a Hogwarts precisamente? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en Grace? ¿Por ella tenía que hacerle caso? ¡Tenía todo un colegio para elegir! ¡Meterse en su terreno era provocarle abiertamente! En ese momento, la mente de Sirius estaba completamente descolocada, y no parecía recordar nada que estuviera relacionado con Kate. Solo veía cabellos rubios, labios finos y a un fetuchini con aires de dandi demasiado cerca de ellos...

Sintiendo que su ira aumentaba al recordar esa imagen, dio un puñetazo contra la pared de piedra, sintiendo un profundo dolor en la mano. Mierda, solo faltaba que se la rompiera. Se miró el puño, y vio que la piel de los nudillos estaba rasgada y sangraba levemente, mientras que un profundo escozor invadía toda la zona. Soltó un rugido de frustración al tiempo que agitaba el brazo intentando evadir el dolor. Inútil, aquella mierda ardía. Otra cosa de la que culpar a Grace.

Por un momento pensó en ir a la enfermería a que le quitaran ese maldito dolor, pero solo de pensar en la mirada escéptica de Madame Pomfrey se arrepintió. Ese día no estaba para aguantar eso, y la enfermera no le dejaría salir sin interrogarle sobre en qué cara de cuál alumno se había roto la mano.

En ese momento solo necesitaba calmar su mal humor, y hablar con alguien del tema. Necesitaba que alguien le escuchara, le diera la razón en todo y le acompañara a Hogsmeade a emborracharse. Y solo había un candidato perfecto para esa misión: su hermano de otra madre, James. Además, con lo lista que era la pelirroja, seguro que le ayudaba con ese dolor, y quizá no le preguntaba el motivo. Desde que era la novia de James, Lily estaba ligeramente más permisiva con sus fechorías.

Aún resoplando, mitad adolorido, mitad furioso, se encaminó hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuanto antes llegara, menos posibilidades tenía de encontrar a alguien por el camino que pagara su mal humor. En ese momento no se fiaba en absoluto de su autocontrol.

Afortunadamente sabía cuál era la contraseña, pues realmente se habría sentido como un primo gritando desde el retrato hasta que sus amigos dejaran de hacer la guarrada que estuvieran haciendo para escucharle. Solo pensar en que podía cortarles el rollo casi le hizo retroceder, pero al final entró, dando muestra de su empecinamiento.

No había ningún tipo de orgía en el sofá, como se había llegado a imaginar, y como casi se había encontrado otras veces. Esos dos parecían sufrir combustión espontánea últimamente, y si no la solucionaban rápido, todo el grupo temía ser testigo de más de lo que querían ver. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala. Solo había una persona: la culpable de todos sus males. Grace no le había oído entrar, y estaba recostada vagamente en el sofá, con los pies sobre el respaldo, haciendo movimientos extraños con ellos, mientras sus ojos color miel los observaban como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Su cabello rubio cobrizo, recientemente cortado por encima del hombro, estaba desparramado en el cojín donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, formando una especie de abanico. Mierda, estaba guapísima. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

Aún intentaba enfocar su mente entre la repentina revelación que estaba teniendo y el enfado que seguía sintiendo, cuando ella levantó la cabeza con parsimonia.

- Ah, hola Sirius –le saludó con una leve sonrisa-. No te he oído llegar.

No le gustó la tranquilidad de ella ante su presencia, mientras él tenía que cerrar con fuerza los puños sino quería empezar una guerra en ese momento. Tenía que salir de allí pronto. Respiró hondo, e intentó sonar lo más impersonal posible.

- Hola –respondió secamente-. ¿Dónde está James?

- Por lo que me ha dicho Lily, debe estar en el comedor con Peter y Remus –respondió Grace encogiéndose levemente de hombros, y volviendo a mirar sus pies-.

No vio la expresión de Sirius, por lo que no sintió cómo el globo de cordialidad que los había unido en los últimos tiempos, estaba a punto de explotar. Él se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo al retrato, cuando Grace habló de nuevo sin darse cuenta que ya se iba.

- Nosotras vamos a bajar ahora, si quieres acom...

- No, gracias, prefiero no ir contigo a ningún lado –dijo entre dientes-.

Ya está. Había explotado, y no había modo de volverse atrás. Estaba demasiado enfadado, y la indiferencia de ella le alteraba más. Acababa de perder la paciencia por completo. Grace no pudo evitar percibir su tono helado por muy distraída que estuviera. Casi la había parecido que se había imaginado esas ofensivas palabras, pero el modo en que Sirius la estaba mirando, daba poco margen a dudas.

- ¿Disculpa? –dijo incorporándose-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te extraña? –la espetó acercándose al lugar donde ella le miraba asombrada, aún sentada en el sofá-.

Grace boqueó un par de veces antes de aclararse lo suficiente para contestarle.

- ¿De qué vas? Si ya habíamos quedado bien. –entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a ese?-. ¿Qué quieres, desenterrar el hacha de guerra?

Sirius rió de una forma extraña, sin humor. Y después de eso la miró con un asqueo que la hizo echarse hacia atrás. Creía que jamás volvería a verle mirarla así.

- No, solo quiero olvidarme de que tú existes –la dijo manteniendo esa dura mirada-. Desde que te conozco, de un modo u otro, me has amargado la vida.

Ahí ella ya no pudo más. Completamente ofendida, se incorporó de golpe, levantando la voz hasta gritar, sin importarla que Lily les pudiera oír.

- Pero, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así!

- Ya, supongo que me imaginé esa escenita de antes en los jardines –la respondió negando con la cabeza como si le hubiera decepcionado-.

- ¿Escenita? Si ni siquiera sabía que habías estado en los jardines. ¿Cómo voy a hacer algo que te moleste si no sabía que estabas delante? –aquello era absurdo. Cuando le vio por última vez, en la habitación de Rachel, todo estaba bien entre ellos. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? Empezó a temer que entonces en el asunto estuviera involucrada una poción multijugos, y rogando paciencia inspiró fuerte-. Haber, según tú, ¿qué he hecho?

- Con el fetuchini –espetó Sirius entre dientes, mientras entrecerraba los ojos-. Te he visto con él. Comportándote como la zorra que eres.

Si hubiera estado algo más controlado, se hubiera arrepentido al instante de sus palabras, pero en ese momento no había nada de lo que estuviera más convencido que de aquello. Para Grace había sido, sin duda, un buen mazazo. Se quedó unos instantes callada, anclada en el sitio y con la cabeza abierta. No se lo esperaba. Supo que no había sido ninguna poción, y que la había visto hacía un rato. Pero ni siquiera se planteó lo que podía haberle llevado a actuar de esa forma si Marco estaba involucrado. Solo le importaba su última frase.

En cuanto reaccionó, se adelantó rápidamente hasta donde estaba él, y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

- ¡Eres gilipollas! –le gritó empujándole con más fuerza de la que Sirius esperaba, haciéndole trastabillar. Quería hacerle daño, como fuera. Se había cegado tanto como él-. ¡¿A ti qué coño te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con Marco, o con quién quiera? ¡Yo no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie!

En ese momento ninguno de los dos tenía control sobre su actuar. Con un movimiento rápido, Sirius la agarró de las muñecas, asegurándose que no se alejaba de él, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

- ¡No le conoces de nada y andas metiendo tu lengua en su boca, es asqueroso, y solo sirve para que todo el mundo te señale! –la gritó-. Luego te quejas de la fama que tienes, pero no es más que la que te mereces.

Grace se revolvió, pero como él no la soltaba de las muñecas (pese a que no estaba apretando su agarre), intentó darle una patada, indignada. ¡Sabía que no era justo, lo sabía!

- ¡No hago más de lo que hacen muchas en este colegio! –dijo no sin razón-. Pero la doble moral es increíble. Que Allysa Wayman también se haya enrollado con el nuevo no está mal, pero que lo haga Grace Sandler es porque es una puta, ¿no?

Sirius la soltó de golpe, enfadado por su intento de cambiar de tema, según su perspectiva.

- ¡A mi me importa una mierda lo que haga Allysa Wayman! –estalló dirigiéndose a la mesita del centro del salón y, de una patada, la rompió así en tres partes que se desparramaron por la alfombra-.

Grace pegó un bote, pero enseguida le encaró, enfadándose más porque siempre consideraran que sus acciones eran peor que las de los demás.

- ¡¿Y qué te importa lo que hago yo? –le gritó-.

Era un milagro que Lily no hubiera escuchado todo el follón a esas alturas, pero la pelirroja no parecía oír absolutamente nada de la batalla que tenía lugar en su sala común, pues sino habría bajado a detenerlos.

- ¡Pues mucho! –gritó Sirius de vuelta-.

- ¡Eres increíble! –exclamó Grace estupefacta-. Tú puedes hacer con Kate lo que quieras y yo tengo que entenderlo, pero yo tengo que controlarme de lo que hago cuando tú estés delante porque igual te ofendes. ¡No te mereces más q...!

No pudo terminar la frase. De todas formas, Sirius llevaba rato sin escucharla. Veía todo rojo, lleno de furia, y su vista estaba fijada en sus labios. Qué decía era lo de menos para él, lo importaba era que esos labios se movían de una forma bastante atrayente, y recordar que esa misma tarde otro los había besado, le enfureció más. De repente tuvo ganas de marcar su territorio en ellos.

Y lo hizo, sin dudarlo, aunque su cabeza estuviera en otro lado. Cuando Grace no iba más que por la mitad de la frase, la agarró con poca delicadeza del cuello, y la atrajo hacia él, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

La rubia, furiosa, intentó liberarse, pero Sirius, sin ser consciente de ello, creó una trampa con sus brazos, casi imposibilitándola moverse. Grace se revolvió realmente enfadada, sintiendo dolor en los labios, en el cuello y en la cintura, que era donde la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de morderle, era fácil y posible, ya que podía coger entre sus dientes el labio inferior sin dificultad. Pero, él tenía otras armas, y comenzó a mover su boca con experiencia, al tiempo que introducía su lengua en el juego.

Inconscientemente, Grace se fue relajando hasta que solo era consciente del sabor de los labios de Sirius. Ya no la sujetaba tan fuerte, pero eso ya no importaba. Dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación, le echó las manos al cuello para apretarle contra ella. Ahora los dos había perdido la conciencia, la cabeza y el sentido de la realidad. Como alguien no apareciera en ese momento, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa...

Pero nadie apareció entonces, ni en los siguientes minutos durante los cuales siguieron besándose cada vez más acaloradamente. Queriendo más, como siempre, Grace tiró del pelo a Sirius y, pegando un salto, enroscó sus piernas en su cintura. El jadeo que recibió a cambio fue música para sus oídos, como tacto divino fue para él posar sus manos en su trasero, para sujetarla.

A los pocos segundos, incapaz de seguir cargando su peso, Sirius caminó torpemente hacia uno de los sofás, dispuesto a dejarla caer en él. Cuando Grace farfulló un gemido de protesta.

- Arriba –le ordenó sin separar sus labios de los de él-.

Sin cuestionarse más, Sirius obedeció, solo consciente de que quería estar más cerca de ella. Cómo subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de James, es un misterio. Solo fueron mínimamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, cuando cayeron de golpe contra la cama, él encima de ella.

Ambos tuvieron un segundo de lucidez, en que se miraron a los ojos, gris contra marrón, igual de perdidos. Pero esos instantes no fueron suficientes para detenerlos. Ya habría tiempo para arrepentimientos, en ese momento solo querían sentir.

Fue Grace quien tomó la iniciativa, uniendo de nuevo sus labios, mientras acariciaba con suavidad una cicatriz que Sirius tenía justo debajo de la nuca, y que se la había hecho a lo largo de una de tantas travesuras cuando era más pequeño. Eso la sirvió para reconocerle de nuevo, para saber que era él y no otro. Era maravilloso, era como volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían perfeccionado juntos el arte de besar.

Para ella habría bastado con seguir así, besándose, acariciándose suavemente por encima de la ropa, con las piernas enredadas entre sí, y el pecho pegado al del otro, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. Pero Sirius sí parecía necesitar más, pues comenzó a acariciarla el vientre y la cintura casi con violencia, hasta que pudo meter la mano por debajo de la blusa. De pronto a ella la entró la misma urgencia que a él, y aquella cama se convirtió en un jaleo de movimientos espasmódicos, tirones de ropa y acercamiento de cuerpos. Una especie de frenesí los envolvió y no fueron conscientes de nada más.

Lo siguiente que supieron, era que estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, intentando recuperar la respiración, y sudando abundantemente. Ni siquiera habían llegado a quitarse la ropa. Sirius seguía teniendo la camisa puesta, abierta de par en par mientras los botones parecían estar por todas partes, y ni siquiera notó sus pantalones enredados en los tobillos. Con un brazo se cubría la cara, y el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, aún luchando por introducir aire en sus pulmones.

Grace aún tenía la camisa enredada en sus codos, su sujetador estaba completamente enredado, y aún llevaba puesta la falda del colegio, que originalmente le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y en ese momento apenas la cubría los muslos. La ropa interior restante estaba... por alguna parte. Seguía en la misma posición que cuando se habían separado, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, como si estuviera rindiéndose a algo, y las piernas aún abiertas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la misma rapidez que el de Sirius, y sus ojos aún estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la barbaridad que acababan de cometer. Sirius se apartó de golpe el brazo de la cara, y la miró con la culpabilidad escrita en la cara. Pero ella aún no abría los ojos.

- Grace –la llamó frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-.

¿Le había hecho daño? La rubia hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no abrió los ojos, sino que los cerró con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. El pánico le inundó. Debía haberla hecho daño. Aparte de cometer una estupidez tan grande como esa, que no sabía exactamente cómo iba a arreglar, la había hecho daño. Apenas podía recordar qué había hecho, había perdido el control, había sido un bestia. Aún intentaba respirar con normalidad cuando intentó hablar de nuevo con ella.

- Grace, ¿estás bien?

Tampoco le contestó esa vez. Y le estaba oyendo, pero Grace quería ignorarle el mayor tiempo posible. No era propio de una Gryffindor, pero creía que si cerraba los ojos y no le veía, e ignoraba su voz durante unos minutos, iba a poder retrasar lo inevitable. Y esta vez no tenía la excusa que se había puesto a sí misma en septiembre; esta vez Kate no estaba liando las cosas, sino que habían arreglado sus problemas y estaban bien. Era ella quien se había metido en medio esa vez, quien no había pensado más que en sí misma, y en lo que deseaba en ese momento. Estaba claro: había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

OO—OO

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que habían desaparecido por la escalera cuando Lily bajó trotando de su cuarto, esperando encontrarse a Grace en la sala común. Recién salida de la ducha, como bien atestiguaba su melena mojada cayendo por su espalda, no había escuchado la discusión debido al ruido del agua. Por eso la sorprendió que su mejor amiga no estuviera esperándola, como la había dicho que haría.

Sin embargo, acostumbrada a que, de cuando en cuando, Grace cambiara radicalmente de opinión, no tardó en encogerse de hombros y salir por el retrato de la puerta. Cuando esta se iba a cerrar, la pareció escuchar un ruido arriba, en la habitación de James. Se extrañó pensando que su novio hubiera vuelto a la torre y no la hubiera dicho nada, y estuvo a punto de subir para comprobarlo, pero en el último momento pensó que se había imaginado el sonido, pues él había dicho claramente que estarían en el comedor. Como no escuchó más ruidos, se convenció de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Bajó directamente al Gran Comedor, como ya habían quedado en hacer. James, Peter y Remus debían estar allí, y seguramente Grace se había aburrido de esperarla y se les había unido. Por el camino saludó a varios compañeros y se detuvo una vez para regañar a unos alumnos de segundo curso que se intentaban colar en el baño de chicas para hacer llorar a Mirtle, cosa que no era en absoluto difícil. Cuando llegó abajo, su novio y sus amigos ya estaban allí, como había supuesto. Sadie estaba sentada junto a James, sirviéndose en silencio la cena que acababa de aparecer en la mesa, y él tenía al otro lado a Remus, aún con aire alicaído, mientras su novio le pasaba un brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo. Frente a él, Peter estaba inclinado, susurrándole algo que solo podían escuchar ellos tres debido a la proximidad a la que estaban.

Extrañada, escudriñó su alrededor, y vio a Jeff y a Nicole sentados unos pocos asientos más alejados, pero no había rastro de Grace por ningún lado, igual que tampoco lo había de Sirius y Kate.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lily? –la preguntó James cuando la vio detenida a pocos metros de ellos, mirando alrededor-.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca confusa, y mientras se sentaba frente a él, paseó su mirada por la mesa de Hufflepuff por si estaba allí Marco Mancini. Si también él faltaba, tenía una idea de donde podía estar Grace. Pero allí estaba él, de hecho hablando con un nutrido grupos de tejones. Parecía que por fin se estaba integrando también con los chicos, que ya no le miraban con tanto odio, e incluso había quienes compartían bromas y risas con él. Pero, si él estaba allí, ¿en qué se había entretenido Grace?

- Asumo que Sirius y Kate han decidido saltarse la cena, pero ¿habéis visto a Grace? –les preguntó a todos-. Estaba arriba conmigo, pero cuando he bajado de ducharme se había ido sin esperarme.

Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros negando con la cabeza, y Sadie levantó la mirada con tranquilidad.

- ¿No estará con el chico de intercambio? Juraría que antes la vi hablar con él en los jardines –dijo sin darle mucha importancia-.

- No. Marco está allí –respondió la pelirroja señalando con la barbilla la mesa de Hufflepuff-. Y ella dijo que me esperaría para bajar juntas. No entiendo por qué se habrá ido.

- Bueno, ya sabes que a Grace la dan ramalazos –contestó James encogiéndose de hombros, y sirviéndose una ración grande de patatas bravas-.

En realidad, aunque no era habitual, sí había pasado más veces, por lo que ninguno se detuvo mucho rato en pensar en el tema. Llevaban unos minutos cenando y hablando con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que a Remus se le fuera pasando la congoja de ver a Rachel en tan mal estado, cuando llegó Kate.

- Hola chicos –saludó con cansancio, mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Lily-.

- ¿Estás mejor? –la preguntó la pelirroja después de que todos la saludaran. A nadie le había extrañado que Kate fuera la más impresionable ese día, pues siempre había sido muy sensible al sufrimiento de su entorno, y en esa ocasión se trataba de sus dos mejores amigas-.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente. Sin embargo, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que esa misma tarde.

- Sí, necesitaba andar un rato por la calle, respirar aire puro. Sienta de maravilla, en estos casos.

Remus la sonrió, estando de acuerdo con eso. A él también le relajaba dar un buen paseo observando el inigualable paisaje que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Padfood, Kate? –preguntó James mirando hacia la entrada de la gran sala, como si su mejor amigo fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro-.

La chica le miró anonadada.

- ¿No estaba contigo? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño-. Si se fue hace como una hora a buscarte. Dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo y que subiría a vuestra torre...

Tuvo que callarse para golpear a Lily en la espalda, pues la pelirroja se había atragantado con la comida de repente. Lo cierto es que esa información, el hecho de que Grace había desaparecido de un momento a otro, y ese extraño ruido que había escuchado (que de repente ya no la parecía tan imaginario), la hicieron conectar las ideas demasiado rápido. Esperaba que no fuera lo que creía, pero tenía que reconocer que había muchas posibilidades de que Sirius hubiera llegado a la torre cuando Grace estaba sola, y solo se la ocurrían pocas cosas que irían a hacer juntos en el cuarto de James, y ninguna inocente.

Pero si algo había pasado, no sería buena idea que Kate lo supiera. Así que le dio una patada a James por debajo de la mesa, cuando este estaba contestando demasiado precipitadamente.

- ¿Qué dices? Por lo que Lily ha dicho... ¡Augh!

James la miró acusadoramente, pero la pelirroja le dirigió una fiera mirada.

- Te estaba contando, _cariño_ –añadió con un tono nada adecuado para ese apelativo cariñoso-, que Sirius vino preguntando por ti, y que como no quería seguir esperándome, Grace le acompañó hasta las cocinas haber si habías bajado allí.

James tardó unos segundos en comprender el por qué de esa mentira, y por qué meter a Grace en medio, cuando la propia Lily había reconocido que no sabía donde estaba. Pero Remus lo entendió antes que él, y pasó una mano por su hombro, apretándoselo para que comprendiera.

- Pero si acabas de... –comenzó Peter mirando a la pelirroja extrañado. Con rapidez, Remus le cortó la frase, desviando su atención para que no la liara-.

- ¡Mira, Wormtail, han hecho chuletas de cordero!

Afortunadamente el apetito de Peter, unido a su nulo interés por el tema le impidieron seguir preguntando por esa extraña explicación, y Lily, Remus y James consiguieron formar una excusa perfecta en caso de que esos dos hubieran hecho algo, y encima tuvieran la poca inteligencia de aparecer juntos por el comedor.

Kate se lo creyó sin asomo de dudas, y enseguida se puso a cenar y a hablar con tranquilidad. Ellos tres, Sadie y Peter la seguían la conversación, pero la mente de cada uno funcionaba a mil por hora. Lily solo sabía suplicar: que por favor que aquello fuera producto de su degenerada imaginación, que por favor que no fueran tan estúpidos como para hacer algo de lo que se arrepintieran, que por favor que Kate no se enterara... La costaba sonreír al pensar en esos dos locos, y la comida la sabía a plástico. Remus, más que una súplica, tenía una determinación en mente: si había pasado lo que Lily creía que había pasado, iba a matar a Sirius. Sin más, ese pulgoso no tenía escapatoria. James, por otro lado, tenía un comedero de cabeza interior. Lo único que hacía era asentir, y de cuando en cuando sonreír a lo que le decían, pero no escuchaba. Más le valía a Sirius que aquello fuera imaginación de la mente sucia de Lily, pues jamás le perdonaría que estrenara su torre antes que él.

OO—OO

- Grace, me estás asustando. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? –exclamó Sirius levantando la voz-.

De un salto se había puesto en pie y se había subido los pantalones, mirándola preocupado. Su tono rudo hizo reaccionar a Grace, que se incorporó comenzando a vestirse con rapidez.

Al ver que no le contestaba, Sirius la cogió del brazo para poder ver su cara, pero ella se apartó de un manotazo, y le miró sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

- Evidentemente no estoy bien. Hemos hecho una barbaridad, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Sirius suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía, pero antes de volverse loco por ese tema, necesitaba confirmar otro.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? –repitió en un susurro algo acongojado. Bastante tenía con lo que había pasado para incluir la culpa de aquello-.

Grace cerró los ojos un momento, buscando paciencia. Después negó con la cabeza.

- No, no me has hecho daño. Lo único que me importa es el pedazo de error que hemos cometido.

Sirius suspiró, viendo cómo la rubia se ponía el jersey sobre su arrugada camisa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó para sí mismo en voz alta-.

- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? –repitió Grace con tono ofendido-.

Cuando la miró, vio que ella le dirigía una mirada de obviedad, mezclada con otra que parecía estar cargada de paciencia.

- Pues nada. Aquí no ha pasado nada –insistió Grace mirándole a los ojos, para que el mensaje quedara claro-.

- Pero...

- No. No le des más vueltas. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Aquí hoy no ha pasado nada.

Pese a que Sirius quería seguir hablando, Grace pasó por delante de él, y abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella. Pese a que tardó en reaccionar, Sirius la alcanzó cuando aún no había salido por el retrato.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Esto ha pasado, Grace, te guste o no –la dijo intentando hacerla ver su punto de vista-.

- ¡Ya se que ha pasado! Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Contárselo a Kate? ¿Para qué? Solo harás que ella me odie y a ti no te lo perdonará. Y encima no saldrá nada bueno de eso. Mira, vamos a hacer como que nada ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Volvemos al plan anterior: somos amigos y no nos metemos en la vida del otro, ¿vale? Eso sí, lo mejor será que durante unos días no coincidamos mucho. Por comodidad, más que nada.

No esperaba otra opción, y tampoco la aceptaría, por lo que nada más dejar clara su postura sobre lo que debían hacer, se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba de acuerdo. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque sí había pasado. Hacía dos años que no estaba con ella de esa forma (no contaba lo ocurrido en septiembre, pues no se acordaba de nada de aquella noche), y le sorprendió notar que había cosas que nunca cambiarían. ¿Es que Grace no lo había notado? ¿No había notado esa conexión entre los dos, que nada tenía que ver con la física, mientras hacían el amor? No, él no quería olvidarse del asunto.

Pero Grace tenía razón. _¿Para qué?_ No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que no podía dejar las cosas como se habían quedado. No sabía qué quería, ni qué hacer con ese tema, pero lo que más le asustaba era la revelación que tuvo en ese momento, y que cambió toda la perspectiva de la situación: No se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar. Acababan de hacer una barbaridad, habían caído en la trampa de nuevo, había traicionado a Kate de la peor forma... Y no conseguía arrepentirse por más que lo intentaba. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Mierda...

O-oOOo-O

_Y hasta aquí puedo leer... Habrá quien se lo imaginara y quien no, habrá a quien le guste y a quien no... Pero así están las cosas, y así se las hemos contado. Me ha costado mucho escribir la pena de Gis y Rachel, y eso que a mi latina favorita la he tenido que dejar un poco de lado (en el próximo capítulo tendrá más protagonismo). Luego la pena de todos es lógica y normal, han sido días apagados para ellos, como buenos amigos._

_Y luego está Regulus. Me da mucha pena que tenga él solo tanta pena y responsabilidad, y Sirius no lo sepa y esté más pendiente de las familias de sus amigos que de la suya. Todos se lo merecen, pero creo que Regulus no, menos mal que Sadie está por ahí..._

_Supongo que durante unos minutos habréis pensado que el trío se estaba convirtiendo disolviendo con la movida de ficha de Marco, pero con lo último que ha pasado esto parece más un cuarteto... ¿Cómo acabará? Permitidme tener mi especial afecto por Kate, que creo que es la única inocente de esta historia._

_En fin, la próxima vez que publique estaré de vacaciones de verano, pero si la entrevista que hice el otro día me sale bien, es posible que esté haciendo las prácticas en un periodo de mi región, así que deseadme suerte, que la semana que viene me dirán mi veredicto._

_Pronto nos leemos! Un besazo amigos!_

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	32. El traidor

¡Muy buenas y oscuras noches! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva entrega, en la que he tardado más de lo que pensé jejeje pero lo siento, he empezado las vacaciones de verano (¡aprobé todo! :D), pero estoy trabajando haciendo prácticas en la página web de un periódico, por lo que tengo poquito tiempo libre para escribir entre semana. A cambio, ya sabéis que siempre traigo capítulos kilométricos, y este viene cargado de material :P

_Como no tengo mucho tiempo, y no queréis leer qué pienso, escribo rápido al review anónimo, y empezamos._

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! A mi también me da pena Kate, porque de hecho, es mi favorita de los tres. Pero hay veces que se supera sin problemas el primer amor, y veces en que no. Creo que Sirius aún es demasiado inmaduro para poder superar lo que sintió por Grace en algún momento, así que esta es la realidad actual. Quizá en el futuro se arrepienta, o quizá no... __¿Quieres saber quién es el traidor? Hoy lo sabrás, el misterio se levanta :P Y sí, Frank le vio. __¡Oh, pobre Regulus, no le hagas eso! No es que su padre no le preocupe, pero haber, con lo que se han preocupado sus padres de él, ¿crees que se merecen el cariño de su hijo? Bastante suerte tienen con que él se siente en deuda con ellos, no puedes pretender que de vez en cuando no quiera vivir su vida, y librarse de esas cadenas, como hizo Sirius. Él escapó, pero Regulus se quedó, y es cruel su situación. __Veo que todos habéis relacionado las cajas para que Voldemort los enfrente tres veces, pero quizá, más que porque quisiera obtener la caja, lo que ocurrió es que a partir de ahí se dio cuenta de lo poderosos que eran juntos :P __En cuanto a lo que me dices de los funerales y los comentarios, creo que depende mucho de cada Iglesia o cura. Sólo he acudido a un funeral en mi vida, el de una amiga, y al tratarse de una mujer joven, el cura, que la conocía de toda la vida, sí habló un poco del recuerdo que tenía de ella. Fue bonito y emotivo, porque era más cercano. Quizá en tu lugar no se haga eso, pero yo me dejé llevar por mi experiencia. __En cuanto a Grace, sé que se martiriza, pero tampoco es agradable estar en una situación privilegiada, cuando lo que querrías es protegerlos a todos por igual, y ves que tus amigas pierden a sus padres, mientras los tuyos tienen guardaespaldas continuos. __¡Lily SIEMPRE lo sabe todo, no lo olvides! Jajajajaja __¿Marco y Cynthia buena pareja? Yo les veo más guapos cada uno por su lado jejeje no, no, ellos son sólo buenos amigos, para rabia de Lily (que no sé de qué se queja :P). ¡Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo! Un besazo!_

_Bien, ya acabé, así que vamos a leer! Nada de esto es mío, ni me lucro con ello. Sólo me divierto y vuelvo loca mi imaginación :P_

_¡Por cierto! Quiero que quede claro que adoro a Jane Austen, y cualquier cosa que leáis es opinión de los personajes, y jamás mía :P_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 32: El traidor**.

Era extraño verle solo y pensativo. Aquel que estaba siempre dispuesto a buscar diversión, a montar escándalos y llamar la atención a donde quiera que fuera, se encontraba escondido del mundo, buscando soledad y tranquilidad.

Remus habría pensado que estaba enfermo, Lily que tramaba algo, Peter no lo entendería y James se preocuparía. Pero ninguno de los cuatro estaba con él en su habitación, donde se había recluido con las cortinas de su cama echadas, y la luna casi llena colándose por una de las rendijas.

Ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, y eso era grave en él. Bueno, puede que hubiese bajado a las cocinas a pedir un poco de comida (cuatro muslos de pollo, dos chuletas de cerdo, un plato de patatas bravas y media tarta de melaza), pero había sido por pura supervivencia, porque a los diecisiete años un chico tiene que alimentarse bien.

Sin embargo, ahora que la comida había desaparecido, y no había llenado ese hueco en el estómago que tenía desde hacía dos horas, Sirius sabía que era de preocuparse. Ya era alarmante que aún después de pensarlo y repensarlo no consiguiera arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con Grace, pero saber que no era producto del calentón que aún había tenido tiempo después, que seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo ahora que estaba con la mente despejada, era realmente acojonante.

Sabía lo que tenía que significar eso, era obvio y él no era tan estúpido. Pero, aunque sabía que era irremediable, no quería que ocurriera eso. No quería que esa maldita rubia se le volviera a meter en la cabeza, porque no le venía bien. Era nocivo volver a colgarse de alguien tan inestable y egocéntrica, alguien tan igual a él en la mayoría de los aspectos. Le gustaba comportarse como un niño y hacer el tonto por diversión, pero había madurado lo suficiente como para saber que -mirara por donde mirara-, Kate era mucho más adecuada para él que Grace. Es más, no se merecía a alguien como Kate, estaba demasiado cuerda y era demasiado fantástica como para perder el tiempo en alguien como él. Pero, por lo visto, sus pensamientos (y ciertas partes de su anatomía) seguían pendientes de Grace, que estaba tan loca como él.

Debería estar sintiéndose como una mierda, como la basura más asquerosa por traicionar de esa forma la confianza de su novia y encima ser tan poco gryffindor como para no dar la cara. Pero no, estaba con ese absurdo objeto en la mano, esa tontería que había guardado durante dos años y medio por Merlín sabe por qué. No paraba de darle vueltas con su mano, sintiendo cosquillas en la yema del dedo índice cada vez que lo enrollaba en él. Y claro, pensando en ella. En cómo pasaron ese verano, en cómo le atrapó con sus redes cuando él solo pretendía que ella fuera una más. Ni entonces ni ahora había conseguido convencerse de eso. Desgraciadamente para él, Grace era demasiado especial.

* * *

24 de julio de 1975.

_Cuando llegó a la playa, Grace parecía llevar bastante rato allí, pues se había puesto cómoda. Estaba tumbada en una toalla, de espaldas a él, y con una túnica azul de verano que la quedaba por encima de la rodilla, y su corta melena -por fin libre de extensiones- recogida con una diadema. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no le oyó llegar, sino que ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo. Cuando estaba más cerca, vio que leía un libro pequeño con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó dejándose caer de golpe a su lado, y dándola un buen susto-._

_Grace pegó un bote, y le miró acusadoramente, para después sonreír._

_- Nada. No encontraba qué hacer mientras te esperaba, y me acordé que Lily me había dejado un libro muggle que insistió en que leyera. La verdad es que no le veo nada especial, para ser, según ella la mejor historia de amor jamás contada, la protagonista es egocéntrica y el chico bastante tonto._

_Sirius se rió de la expresión de su cara, que indicaba que realmente no comprendía a los muggles cuando decían cosas así. Se inclinó para leer la portada, y levantó la ceja con esceptismo._

_- ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio? ¿Qué clase de título es ese?_

_Grace bufó._

_- Ni idea. Lo escribió una solterona muggle que vivió con sus padres hasta que murió, así que figúrate. Por cierto, olvidé mencionar que fue hace unos doscientos años._

_- Y luego los retrógrados somos nosotros –respondió él con voz de pito, imitando a la pelirroja cuando un día lo dijo en clase enfadada. Después se echó a reír-._

_Grace le dio un golpe en el brazo, recriminándole._

_- No te metas con mi mejor amiga, o la tenemos, Black –le dijo medio en verdad, medio en broma-._

_- ¡Ja! –respondió el muchacho con diversión-. ¿Y qué pensaría tu mejor amiga si supiera que estás conmigo en la playa?_

_- ¿Y qué pensaría tu mejor amigo? –eludió ella la pregunta-._

_- Que me lo sé montar muy bien –contestó Sirius con sinceridad, echando una carcajada-. Pero, ¿Y Evans?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que el discurso de su amiga duraría horas._

_- No lo sé. Afortunadamente no tengo por qué averiguarlo._

_Él enarcó las cejas con diversión._

_- ¿No la vas a contar nada de esto? Pensé que erais íntimas._

_Grace sonrió irónicamente._

_- Y lo somos. Pero no tengo por qué contarla cosas sin importancia._

_Sirius sonrió, considerando en aceptar ese reto implícito que llevaba esa conversación. Se inclinó hacia ella, y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apenas levemente. Al separarse, ella seguía con la misma cara de antes, como si aquello no le hubiera afectado. Esa especie de control que tenía sobre sus reacciones con él, al igual que él lo tenía con ella, le resultaba tan divertido como frustrante._

_- ¿Crees que esto no es nada? –preguntó refiriéndose al beso-._

_Grace se rió, poniéndose de rodillas, guardando el libro en su bolso de playa, y mirándole de reojo desde arriba, claramente divertida._

_- Solo hemos salido un par de veces –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-._

_Divertido y herido en su orgullo, con toda la intención de ganar ese juego que había comenzado hacía dos semanas, Sirius se levantó de golpe, dándola un beso algo más largo y rudo. Al despegarse, se puso en pie sin mirarla, y se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse con el bañador. Antes de correr hacia el mar, la miró con una sonrisa "made in Sirius", y exclamó con diversión:_

_- Ten cuidado o puedes acabar colada por mi, Sandler._

_Echó a correr sin esperar respuesta, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente la risa de Grace, como si aquello lo considerara tan divertido como él._

_- ¡Quizá tú caigas antes, Black! –le gritó para que pudiera oírla-._

_Pudo, y se giró para mirarla cómo se había puesto de pie y se sacudía la arena de la túnica, despreocupadamente. Por no mirar por dónde iba, se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayó despatarrado en la orilla, en una posición mucho menos elegante de lo que pretendía._

_Con el dedo del pie adolorido, y el orgullo herido, se quedó allí boca arriba, sujetándose el pie, y sintiendo como el frío agua del mar le pasaba por encima. La risa de Grace, sin embargo, se oía a la perfección. A los segundos, su rostro apareció encima de él, mirándole divertida, con su amplia y bonita sonrisa._

_- Cuando dije que caerías antes, no quería ser tan literal –bromeó, consiguiendo que él se riese también-._

* * *

Bueno, seguramente Grace tuvo razón entonces, y él cayó antes. Ese mismo día sintió un poco de pena al despedirse de ella, a pesar de que se iban a ver en pocos días. Había conocido a alguien con quien estaba tan cómodo como con James, Remus y Peter. Claro que a los chicos él no tenía ganas de besarlos hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Lo cierto es que Grace Sandler había conseguido sorprenderle. En cinco años que se habían conocido en clase, aunque tampoco se habían tratado íntimamente, nunca habría imaginado que tuviera tanto en común con él, y fuera tan fácil pasar el rato con ella. Las horas se hacían minutos a su lado, y encima besaba genial. ¿Dónde estaba lo malo? No vio venir el peligro, pero este ya llamaba a su puerta.

Rodó los ojos, recordando cómo se había metido más y más en ese juego aquel verano, pensando que era él el que lo controlaba. Con quince años había sido idiota, pero lo peor era saber que dos años después seguía siendo igual.

_

* * *

_

_12 de agosto de 1975._

_Tres semanas habían pasado desde ese día, y prácticamente se habían visto a diario. Ambos aludían a que el verano hacía que tampoco pudieran contactar con todo el mundo. Lily estaba de vacaciones con sus padres, y sus tíos y primos se habían ido de viaje, por lo que Grace le decía a Sirius que él era su única con opción contra la soledad. Él la contestaba que, aunque podría haber quedado con James, era demasiado engorroso escaparse de casa con mentiras, que quedar con ella tranquilamente, aunque así tuviera que hacer feliz a su madre al hacer amigos adecuados. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocer lo obvio: que aquello estaba siendo más que un rollito de verano. _

_Ambos habían dejado claro que solo duraría el tiempo que durara la estación estival, que en Hogwarts no iban a seguir con ese juego tan excitante. Cualquiera hubiera escuchado a los demás... Sabían que James y Lily, cada uno por un lado, montarían en cólera por la pérdida de cordura de sus amigos, pero Grace también pensaba en su amiga Kate, quien siempre había reconocido que la gustaba Sirius, y él también pensaba en Remus, que capaz le creía de sacar sus colmillos a pasear si se enteraba que se estaba enrollando con una de sus mejores amigas. No, aunque las sesiones de besos eran estupendas, no merecía la pena pasar por tantas complicaciones por un rollo que no significaba nada._

_Sin embargo, ahí estaban de nuevo. Esa vez en la esquina del Callejón Knockturn, donde se habían colado a comprobar si era cierto que vendían tónico para reducir cabezas (para desgracia de Sirius, solo era un bulo). Era un sitio oscuro y nada recomendable, a pesar de que estaban a tan solo tres metros del bullicio del Callejón Diagon, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta mientras se besaban de nuevo. Vale que solo durara durante el verano, pero ambos querían aprovecharlo bien._

_- ¿Te apetece un helado? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. Observó los labios rojos e hinchados de Grace, y sonrió más ampliamente. Oh sí, eso lo había hecho él-._

_- Sí que te ha costado rato aflojar los galeones –se burló la rubia, dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro-._

_- Si me gasto el dinero, al menos busco la compensación antes –presumió el muchacho, ganándose una colleja por su respuesta que era un poco de mal gusto-._

_- Espero que Lily vuelva pronto del pueblo de su abuela, porque pasar lo que queda de verano contigo sería un suplicio._

_Grace rodó los ojos y le adelantó adentrándose en el Callejón Diagon, atravesando los pocos metros que les separaban de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Parecía molesta, pero cuando le dio la espalda, sonreía. Ella ya sabía que tenía ese tipo de salidas, pero la gustaba igualmente. Sirius la alcanzó enseguida, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros riéndose en voz alta._

_- O te ofendes con facilidad, y te gusta que vaya detrás de ti._

_Ella le miró subiendo una ceja, divertida._

_- Te tienes en muy buena estima –le dijo con una sonrisa adivinándose en sus labios. Al fin y al cabo, la había pillado en su farsa-._

_Sirius no la contestó. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia sus labios, y no se pudo resistir de nuevo. Lo que no esperaba era que Grace se apartara y mirara hacia atrás con cautela._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada. Pero aquí mejor no. No quiero pensar en lo que me hace Lily si alguien la dice que me ha visto morreándome contigo en medio del Callejón Diagon._

_Pero miró de nuevo hacia atrás antes de sentarse en una de las mesas. Sirius no se dejó engañar, y se preguntó qué habría en esa dirección aparte del Caldero Chorreante, y claro, más tiendas. Ahí cayó. Había oído mencionar a Kate que su madre tenía una pequeña tienda en el callejón, y comprendió entonces que Grace había temido encontrarse con su compañera en ese momento. Él no ignoraba la fascinación que parecía sentir la muchacha morena por él, pero tampoco le había dado nunca la menor importancia. Total, en cuanto Richard se decidiera, seguro que acababan saliendo juntos..._

_Pero notó la preocupación de Grace por no herir los sentimientos de la chica, y, extrañamente, en vez de encontrar todo aquello divertido, le pareció muy tierno. Sin embargo, tampoco en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad le ocurría._

* * *

Y así siguió el verano, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que jugaba y lo pasaba bien sin riesgos, mientras que esa rubia psicótica se metía cada vez más dentro de su cabeza. Y, como un idiota, cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Sirius volvió a hacer rodar el pequeño objeto, y sonrió a su pesar recordando esa época, tan extraña, feliz y amarga al mismo tiempo.

_

* * *

_

_28 de agosto de 1975._

_Siempre se le había dado bien volar. Claro que desde que vio la maestría de James, comprendió que él, desde luego, era muchísimo más mediocre, y que estaría mucho mejor comentando los partidos y sacando las risas del público, que perder el tiempo intentando compararse con su amigo, cuando estaba a años luz de igualarle. Pero de ahí a que le ganara una chica..._

_Grace volaba por delante suya, que no había podido alcanzarla en toda la carrera, y solo podía observar su espalda. Su corta melena era agitada por el viento, y sus pies estaban fuertemente enredados al palo de la escoba. Desde luego, la vista era mucho mejor desde su punto de vista, pensó observando la curva de su trasero oculto por la túnica; pero su espíritu competitivo le hacía irritarse porque una chica que pesaba quince kilos menos que él y a la cual la sacaba la cabeza, le ganara en algo, incluso en algo que había demostrado dominar, como era el manejo de la escoba. La rubia era muy buena, aunque también es verdad que no llegaba a la capacidad de James. Pero claro, pocos podían. Sin embargo, Grace ya había demostrado ser buena: había entrado el año anterior al equipo del colegio, y los dos últimos partidos los había jugado como titular._

_Apretó las rodillas contra el palo de la escoba, intentando ganar velocidad. Lo hizo, y a los pocos segundos se había puesto a la par que ella, quien le sonrió, mirándole de reojo llena de confianza. Un segundo después volvió a quedar rezagado, cuando Grace volvió a acelerar con una risa que sonó como el tintineo de unas campanas. Vio el árbol que habían marcado como meta, y lo intentó de nuevo, pero ella aceleró al mismo tiempo que él, y llegó antes, ganando la carrera._

_- ¡Bien! ¿Quién es la mejor? ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Quién es la mejor? –gritaba la rubia como una niña pequeña mientras bajaba de golpe de su escoba y se ponía a dar saltitos-._

_Él bajó algo enfurruñado, pero sobretodo divertido. Negándose a reconocer lo que ella le pedía, miró alrededor del parque, observando que muchas familias de magos habían ido a pasar el caluroso día allí. Era un lugar típico para los magos, pero él no lo había conocido hasta que Grace le había llevado allí hacia unas semanas. Claro que no se imaginaba a su madre sentándose en la hierba para jugar con Regulus y con él, como hacían la mayoría de las madres en ese parque._

_- ¡Qué mal perder tienes! –exclamó Grace haciendo un puchero, y echándose a reír-._

_Sirius también se rió, pasándola un brazo por el hombro y atrayéndola hacia él para darla un corto beso en los labios._

_- Eres la mejor –la susurró viendo sus ojos castaños sonreír-._

_Contenta, Grace le devolvió el beso, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse contra el árbol que habían utilizado como meta. Él también se sentó a su lado, acomodando su espalda al tronco._

_- ¿Por qué quieres ser abogada? ¿Nunca te has planteado seguir con el quidditch cuando salgas de Hogwarts? –la preguntó con curiosidad-._

_Grace se echó a reír como si aquello fuese muy divertido._

_- ¿Para qué? Todos sabemos que profesionalmente la estrella será James. Parece que haya nacido para volar, se mueve mejor encima de la escoba, que caminando. Además –añadió sonriéndole con diversión-. Me encanta pelear. Yo siempre lo discuto todo, y rebato todos los argumentos. Es lo que tienen que hacer los abogados, ¿no?_

_- Algo así –admitió Sirius entre risas-. Aunque me ha encantado mirarte el culo mientras volabas, admito que debe tener más morbo verte con la túnica de abogada, defendiendo a un asesino despiadado._

_Grace dudó sobre si darle un codazo por el comentario sobre su culo, pero finalmente se rió, imaginándose a sí misma en el tribunal._

_- Mi padre dice que soy la defensora de las causas perdidas. Supongo que por eso me he apiadado de ti, y te he hecho compañía este verano._

_Sirius levantó la mano mientras sonreía de costado, y la despeinó con rabia el pelo. Grace lanzó varias exclamaciones protestando._

_- Reconoce que ha sido el mejor verano de tu vida –la retó-._

_Ella negó con la cabeza divertida, y él volvió a despeinarla. Suspirando, Grace apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y ambos se quedaron mirando al frente, cómo las familias disfrutaban la soleada tarde._

_- Solo nos quedan dos días –suspiró Grace-._

_Sirius notó, por su tono, que la perspectiva de terminar su rollo de verano la hacía tan poca gracias como a él. Pero ese había sido el trato. Esperaba que no le costara demasiado acostumbrarse a no estar siempre con ella, pues había sido muy fácil acostumbrarse a lo contrario. Sin pensarlo mucho, alargó su mano y apretó la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Grace volvió a suspirar._

_- ¿Tenemos que acabarlo tan pronto? –preguntó Sirius con un toque de súplica en la voz-._

_- ¿No quedamos en terminar antes de volver a Hogwarts? –respondió Grace haciendo una mueca con la boca, que él no vio-._

_- Sí, pero podemos hacer un nuevo trato. No sé..._

_Grace levantó la cabeza al notar la inseguridad en su tono, y le vio llevarse una mano a la nuca para rascarse. Sirius rara vez dudaba, y a ella le pareció muy sexy su expresión._

_- ¿Qué tipo de trato? –preguntó con curiosidad-._

_No la contestó de inmediato. Estuvo un par de minutos esquivando su mirada, y cuando por fin se decidió, la encaró._

_- Tengo que confesarte algo –la dijo incómodo, sin comprender cómo había llegado a ese punto. Ella le miraba expectante, con ojos ansiosos y realmente interesada-. Tenías razón ese día en la playa._

_- ¿Qué día? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Había habido momentos en la playa para elegir-._

_Sirius sonrió levemente, en parte emocionado, y en parte acojonado y contrariado por lo que iba a hacer. La volvió a tomar la mano, y la miró a los ojos._

_- Cuando dijiste que igual yo caía antes. La verdad es que he caído, y apenas me acabo de dar cuenta –confesó encogiéndose de hombros-._

_En primer momento, Grace se quedó quieta, como analizando sus palabras, y después abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse que hablaba en serio. Una pequeña sonrisa se fue adivinando en su rostro y..._

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendo que saltase en su cama, y tirase el objeto dentro del baúl, antes de colarse de golpe bajo las sábanas. Si había sido tan cobarde como para no poder dar la cara y bajar a cenar, al menos haría la farsa completa. Escuchó a alguien entrar en la habitación, y, por el ruido de los pasos, supo que no eran los fuertes de Remus, ni los inseguros de Peter, ni mucho menos los apresurados de James. Eran pasos cautelosos y tímidos, como podrían haber sido los de Jeff, pero no. Él reconocía esos pasos en cualquier lugar del mundo. Y al saber a ciencia cierta quien era, no tuvo valor como para, encima, cerrar los ojos y fingirse dormido cuando Kate abrió las cortinas de su cama.

Se encontró de golpe con la luz preocupada de sus profundos y preciosos ojos azul oscuro. Ella le sonrió ampliamente al encontrarle en su cuarto, pero Sirius no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Tenerla delante solo le hacía sentir peor por lo que había hecho, y por no arrepentirse de ello. Kate se merecía que la estuviese pidiendo perdón de rodillas y a lágrima viva, y no que ella alargara la mano para acariciarle el pelo, con gesto tierno.

- Estaba preocupada –le confesó en un susurro-. ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?

Sirius cerró los ojos un momento, creyéndose incapaz de mentirla si seguía mirando el especial brillo de sus ojos.

- No tenía hambre, Kate...

Era la peor excusa de toda la historia, pero como era un devorador voraz, jamás la había usado, por lo que funcionó. Kate se preocupó, obviamente. Que Sirius no tuviera hambre solo podía ser producto de una enfermedad horrible y/o incurable. Alargó la mano de nuevo para tocarle la frente, pero no tenía fiebre, aunque sí sudaba mucho.

- Quizá deberías bajar a la enfermería –sugirió con inseguridad, mordiéndose el labio-.

- No, no. No te preocupes. Solo quiero...

Pero desde que dijo que no, ella decidió que si no iba a ir, ella no se movería de su lado. Se tumbó a su lado en la cama, y apoyó su barbilla en su pecho, mirándole con ternura. Sirius no pudo aguantar la mirada, sino que cerró los ojos. Era un martirio tenerla tan cerca, y darse cada vez más cuenta del lío en que estaba metido: tenía a dos chicas en su vida. Ambas igual de fantásticas, pero totalmente distintas.

Mientras que Kate tenía un carácter dulce y tierno, Grace era sarcástica e irónica, al igual que él, lo que provocaba que sus discusiones fueran peores que con Kate. Su novia era adorablemente tímida, y al contrario, Grace era muy extrovertida, y siempre se había valido de su facilidad de palabra. Kate se valía de su sonrisa para caer bien. La morena tan estudiosa y aplicada, y la rubia tan práctica y dispuesta para la acción, antes que para la reflexión. También le ocurría a él, sus pies iban por delante de sus pensamientos, y así les iba. No hacía falta ver más que el concurso de duelo, donde ambos habían pinchado por ser demasiado ansiosos y en exceso confiados. Kate, sin embargo, les había superado por su temple y prudencia. ¡Que lista que era! Era la que le había conseguido volverle a enamorar, cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás caería de nuevo en esa trampa. Pero Kate se merecía lo que sentía por ella y muchísimo más. Era la chica perfecta, pero tenía el inconveniente de que debía competir directamente con su primer amor. Una niñata tan pija como divertida, tan irascible como sorprendente, tan vengativa como cariñosa, tan egocéntrica como especial... Pobre Kate, no se merecía semejante competencia, ella debería ser la primera en todo.

Su novia sin duda era lo mejor para él. Tenía un carácter que complementaba el suyo, no que chocaba contra él. La relación que tenía con ella era infinitamente más fácil que la que había tenido con Grace, Kate era una chica muchísimo más fácil (aunque seamos claros, ninguna chica es fácil). Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía mucho más atrayente la descripción que tenía de Grace, que de Kate, quien era más perfecta para él? Estaba claro, (pensó mientras fingía haberse dormido para que Kate saliera de la habitación): Él nunca había tomado el camino fácil.

OO—OO

Lily siempre era la primera en bajar a desayunar por la mañana, y por eso, al día siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Grace en la mesa antes que ella. Su amiga siempre era de las últimas en bajar, y apenas reaccionaba hasta que comenzaba la primera clase, y conseguía despejarse. Aunque se la veía adormecida (signo usual en ella), la pareció verla más despistada que otra cosa. Ese día no tenía que sujetarse la cabeza con la mano, sino que miraba a un punto fijo con la boca entreabierta, y removía su vaso de zumo como si de café se tratara.

Curiosa a la par que preocupada, la pelirroja se apresuró a sentarse en frente de su amiga, entrando en su punto de visión. Cuando notó su presencia, Grace se enderezó, la dedicó una sonrisa leve y vacía, y se apresuró a echar azúcar al zumo, dando más muestras de su despiste.

- Hoy has madrugado –dijo Lily levantando las cejas al ver su actitud-.

Grace resopló, se llevó el vaso a los labios, apartándolo de golpe, y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No he dormido –la aclaró con voz pastosa, mientras se servía otro vaso de zumo tras haber hecho desaparecer el extra azucarado-.

Lily subió aún más las cejas, hasta que se la perdieron por encima del flequillo.

- ¿No has dormido? –preguntó sin poder creérselo. De ella, no-. Entonces, ¿qué has hecho?

- Pasear...

- ¿Toda la noche? –preguntó la pelirroja con esceptismo-.

Grace se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, y se frotó los ojos. Estaba realmente cansada, pero haber pasado la noche congelándose en la torre de astronomía no había ayudado a dormir. Claro que no se atrevió a salir de allí, por miedo a encontrarse con Sirius o Kate en la torre Gryffindor. Al primero no quería ni mirarle a la cara durante unos días, hasta que hubiera podido controlar bien sus emociones y asimilar lo ocurrido. Y a la segunda no sabía cómo comportarse normalmente con ella, cuando la había hecho semejante faena, por segunda vez en unos meses.

- ¿Por qué no bajaste ayer a cenar? –preguntó Lily de golpe, haciéndola pegar un respingo. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, y se bebió un buen sorbo de zumo, catándolo como si fuera un vino gran reserva-.

- Que pena que no dejen añadirle un poco de wiskhy de fuego. Está soso... –se quejó paladeando-.

- Grace... –su amiga no la miró, sino que continuó observando su vaso, y Lily suspiró-. Grace, ayer tú y Sirius desaparecisteis a la vez durante toda la noche, y lo último que sabemos de ambos es que os debisteis encontrar en mi torre.

No quería decírselo. La iba a juzgar, o peor, iba a ser completamente comprensiva, mientras que por dentro pensaría otras cosas. Pero ya no había lugares por donde esquivar la mirada, y los penetrantes ojos verdes de su mejor amiga la taladraban exigiéndola una respuesta.

- ¿Cuál... cuál es la primera clase, Lily? –preguntó lo primero que se la ocurrió poniendo en su rostro una simpática sonrisa-.

Al ver la expresión de Lily supo que no conseguiría cambiar de tema, y suspiró con fuerza. Miró hacia la puerta del comedor, comprobando que ninguno de sus amigos entraba, y después a un lado y a otro de la mesa, asegurándose que estaban suficientemente alejadas de los demás.

- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es, verdad? –preguntó Lily antes de que ella comenzara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y negó levemente con la cabeza, como desmintiéndose a sí misma esos pensamientos-.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees? –cuestionó mirándola con la cabeza baja-.

- Que acabasteis... haciéndolo en la habitación de MI novio –respondió la pelirroja con algo de dificultad y la voz un poco dura. Irónicamente, fue ella y no Grace quien se puso colorada con ese pensamiento-.

La rubia se encogió un poco al percibir ese tono tan agresivo que casi nunca utilizaba con ella, y solía reservarlo para los Slytherins, los atacantes de los hijos de muggles y James.

- Dile a James que me perdone...

- ¿Que te perdone? –preguntó Lily con incredulidad-. El mi pobre tuvo tal trauma de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, que se negó a dormir allí, así que le he tenido toda la noche dándome patadas –agitó la cabeza, volviendo al tema, pues se había desviado sin poder evitar contar su noche sin sueño-. Pero de todas formas, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? En septiembre me dijiste que no volvería a pasar, y después que lo tenías todo superado. Kate está en medio de todo, ¿sabes? Y ella no tiene la culpa porque no sabe nada de lo vuestro.

Grace bajó la mirada cuando la recordó a su otra amiga. Kate era la única víctima de todo, y la única ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que esa vez ni ella ni Sirius tenían excusa.

- No quería... –se calló al ver la mirada de Lily, y recapituló, rodando los ojos ante la evidencia-. Bueno, sí quería, es evidente. Al menos una parte de mi. Pero te juro Lily, que fue todo muy rápido y... cuando me quise dar cuenta...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando de su pelo.

- Me siento como una mierda –la confesó en un murmullo-.

- Qué menos... –dijo la voz aún dura de Lily, aunque su mano comenzó a aflojar sus dedos apretados contra su pelo, y a acariciarla el pelo con su candidez habitual-. Pero así no vas a solucionar nada.

Grace suspiró.

- Le he dicho que hagamos como que no pasó nada, como en septiembre.

Lily rodó los ojos. Así no solucionaban nada tampoco.

- Claro, como funcionó tan bien la última vez que le dijiste eso...

Tenía que entender que la solución de ese lío no era hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pues solo tapaba la herida superficialmente, y propiciaba que se repitiese todo de nuevo, como ya había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Crees que salga algo bueno de que Kate se entere?

Lily negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar darla la razón en eso. Grace hizo una mueca de evidencia, y alzó las cejas. Después, en silencio, se llevó de nuevo el zumo a los labios, convencida de que la mejor decisión era la que había tomado. Su amiga suspiró, mirándola, y rodó los ojos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero en el fondo aquello no la sorprendía. Ya veía viniéndoselo venir desde que vio que a Sirius no le era completamente indiferente su amiga.

- Si es que ya sabía que pasaría esto en cuanto se enterara de que Sirius estaba celoso de Marco... –murmuró para sí misma entre dientes-.

Desafortunadamente, Grace la escuchó, y levantó la cabeza como una resorte.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, Grace, déjalo –la pelirroja intentó corregir su error con una sonrisa amistosa, pero la rubia no tragó-.

- No, no. ¿He empezado yo, verdad? Es lo primero que has pensado –preguntó más dolida que si la insultado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Verdaderamente creía que era ella quien lo había iniciado todo-. ¿Pensabas que en cuanto supiera que Sirius me hacía algo de caso, me iba a ganar el ego y me lanzaría sin pensar en Kate, no?

Lily intentó hablar, aunque en cierto modo sí era lo que había creído. Había visto a Grace dejarse llevar por su amor propio muchas veces, y aunque sabía que estando algunas de sus amigas en medio podía ser distinto, tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Por cosas así dudó de ella cuando fue al baile con James, aunque solo fueran como amigos.

- Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar que quizá fuera él quien lo comenzó todo, ¿no? –continuó Grace levantándose enfadada, y atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos. Sin embargo, su tono era tan bajo que solo Lily podía captarlo-. Tampoco pensaste que quizás lo que me pudiera dominar fueran mis sentimientos y no mi ego; o tal vez pensaste que me iba a sentir genial con salirme con la mía, en vez de sentirme como una mierda por Kate...

Había hablado muy rápido y sin pausa, por lo que al terminar de decir aquello cogió aire, y miró a su amiga con reproche. Si ella, que era su mejor amiga, pensaba que ella no era capaz de hacer algo por sentirlo, sino por ego, ¿qué pensarían los demás? Lily no intentó negar aquello, pues ciertamente era lo que había creído, y no consideraba que mentirla solucionase nada. Sin embargo, la declaración de su amiga la hizo ver que aquello realmente era distinto a las otras veces. Ya no eran palabras de Grace, de verdad su amiga estaba metida en ese problema.

- Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, como siempre hacía-. Tienes razón. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y debí pensar antes en tus sentimientos. Pero tienes que reconocer que es extraño verte involucrarte sentimentalmente en algo hasta este punto. Si había alguna que perdiera la cabeza por amor, te juro que no pensé que serías tú. Siempre has sido más de decirlo que de sentirlo, y en el fondo pensé que esto era igual, que la única diferencia es que fue tu primera experiencia. Me he equivocado, y te pido perdón.

Grace dudó un momento sobre si seguir enfadada, pero cualquier se resistía a los discursos de Lily. La pelirroja sabía hacer que no pudiera estar enfadada con ella mucho tiempo, por lo que volvió a sentarse, y respondió aún algo reticente –por orgullo- la sonrisa que su mejor amiga la dedicaba. Sin decirla nada más, comenzó a comer, poniéndose de nuevo pensativa. Sin embargo, Lily sabía que no había llegado a enfadarse con ella, y sonrió sobre su taza de café. Más tarde hablaría con ella más profundamente de lo que había ocurrido, y desinfectaría el cuarto de James.

Cuando Remus y Jeff bajaron a desayunar, Grace había recuperado una compostura algo ausente, pero bastante normal en ella a esas horas. Remus la lanzó una mirada evaluativa, intentando adivinar si tenía alguna señal de que las suposiciones que él y sus amigos habían tenido la noche anterior eran ciertas, la dio una patada bajo la mesa, y ella le miró, haciéndole un gesto con el que le indicó que más tarde le contaría. Jeff no se enteró de nada, y más tarde llegaron Kate y Sadie que tampoco notaron nada extraño.

OO—OO

Kate se acababa de marchar cuando Sirius decidió salir del baño, más limpio que nunca tras una ducha de 45 minutos. Incluso Peter estaba acabando de prepararse, lo que demostraba la cantidad enorme de tiempo que estaba perdiendo ese día a posta.

- Oye Padfood, yo voy bajando porque el desayuno termina en quince minutos –balbuceó su amigo mirándole extrañado por su actitud-.

No es que fuera el más despejado por la mañana, pero sí acababa bastante antes que él, y le solía hacer alguna burla sobre comida. Ese día, Sirius estaba más taciturno que de costumbre.

- Vale –asintió él como sin darle importancia, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla-.

Con un movimiento vago de la mano se despidió, y se inclinó sobre el baúl para encontrar la ropa que había tirado dentro de este la noche anterior. Aquello, como ocurría siempre, parecía un campo de batalla y era casi imposible encontrar nada.

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto que había tenido en sus manos por la noche, y que tanto le recordaba a Grace, pero con un gesto desdeñoso lo volvió a tirar dentro del baúl. Finalmente encontró su ropa sucia y arrugada, y la arregló con un golpe de varita. Antes de cerrar el baúl, un destello le llamó la atención, y vio que era ese pequeño objeto, con sus múltiples colores brillando con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Suspiró, y lo cogió entre sus dedos, dándole una vuelta para contemplar su aspecto de arco iris. Rindiéndose, se dio cuenta que ya no podía llevar la situación más tiempo como lo que había intentando con ese objeto: esconderlo en el baúl. Por eso se inclinó, y la dejó con suavidad en su mesita de noche, entre revistas de chicas muggles con poca ropa, y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías.

Apenas hacía un par de minutos que Peter se había marchado, y cuando estaba atándose los botones de la camisa, la puerta volvió a abrirse, para después cerrarse. Segundos después, seguía sin escucharse nada, por lo que Sirius se giró intrigado.

James estaba recargado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, al igual que las piernas por la altura de los tobillos, y le miraba con un gesto ambiguo. Por un momento se sintió Quejicus, y le daba la sensación de que James compondría su habitual sonrisa de medio lado y le apuntaría con la varita, pero su amigo le siguió mirando evaluativamente. No dijo nada, pero su mirada le recordó a la de McGonagall aquella vez que, pasándose un poco de sus planes, prendieron fuego al despacho de Filch.

- ¿Pasa algo, hermano? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

James miró de arriba abajo a su amigo, en busca de algún chupetón visible, pero no encontró nada. Aún así, las posibilidades de que su cama hubiera sido mancillada, seguían ahí.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No bajaste a cenar –le replicó frunciendo el ceño levemente-.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, sin poder evitar divertirse con esa pregunta. Aquello se parecía a una escena de celos en un matrimonio rancio.

- Trabajé hasta tarde, cariño –dijo mordiéndose el labio-.

Se rió de su propio chiste, pero James hizo un gesto como que no lo encontraba gracioso, y Sirius hizo una mueca, quitando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Veo que esta vez no ha sido necesario que nadie la haya visto salir del cuarto para que os enteréis –dijo con un tono más bajo, y definitivamente más serio-. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- A ciencia cierta, sólo yo porque me lo acabas de confirmar. Pero Lily y Remus lo sospechan –James suspiró, forzándose a ser un colega comprensivo, y no un lunático que solo estaba preocupado por su hermosa cama-. ¿No se supone que tenía que ayudarte a ignorarla, que pasabas de ella, que lo único que te preocupaba de esta situación es que ella malinterpretara las cosas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Falto unas horas y no puedes controlarte? No soy tu niñera, Padfood.

Sirius hizo una mueca y se sentó en su cama.

- No sé tío. La vi ahí con el italiano otra vez. Parece que la guste tocar las narices. Y como me enfadé, te fui a buscar a ti para que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade a despejarme, pero voy a me la encuentro también allí, en vuestra torre, esperando a Lily. Parece como si no me pudiera librar de ella fuera donde fuera...

James bufó, rodando los ojos, y decidió informarle de lo que se había perdido.

- Nos las vimos canutas para que Kate no se diera cuenta. Tienes suerte de que aún estuviera algo atontada por los funerales, porque en una situación normal te habría pillado. No es tonta.

Como su amigo no contestó y se limitó a bajar la cabeza, James se adentró en el tema que más temía. Se mojó los labios, cerró los ojos, y se prometió a sí mismo contenerse fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

- ¿Lo hicisteis en MI cama?

Sirius no contestó. Abrió los ojos y le encontró dirigiéndole una sonrisa de disculpa, y rascándose nervioso la nuca, como aquella vez que le tiñó de rosa su uniforme de quidditch, cuando su objetivo era Regulus.

- ¿Padfood? –insistió apretando los dientes. Se tuvo que volver a recordar a sí mismo que aquel era su mejor amigo, y no debía golpearlo ni hacerle nada merecedor de algún Slytherin. De aquello ya se encargaría Remus cuando le pillase-.

- De verdad que lo siento, Prongs –fue su única respuesta-.

James cogió aire, y lo expulsó de golpe.

- ¡¿Que lo sientes? –exclamó más alto de lo que pretendía, pero sin poder evitar dejar salir algo de su frustración-. ¡Lo hicisteis en mi cama, Sirius! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo hago en mi cama!

Su mejor amigo iba a volver a disculparse, cuando se distrajo por su afirmación.

- ¡No jodas que la pelirroja aún te tiene a pan y agua! –exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, e intentando no reírse. Bastante había hecho invadiendo su cama-.

James creyó que nunca se volvería a sonrojar tanto como cuando era pequeño y su madre le obligó a posar con su túnica de Hogwarts frente a sus tías, abuelas y vecinas, pero de hecho estuvo a punto.

- No estamos hablando de eso –dijo balbuceando-. Ahora dime, ¿qué excusa vas a poner esta vez? Porque ayer no estabas borracho, Padfood, ese pretexto no te funciona.

Sirius perdió todo abismo de diversión en su rostro, y su expresión volvió a ser muy seria.

- En realidad no tengo que buscar excusas, pero sí ver cómo salgo de este lío.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Grace? –quiso saber su amigo, por fin consiguiendo relajarse, y apartándose de la puerta-.

- Que hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero no sé tío... me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas que... Todo es una mierda.

James le miró extrañado, y abrió la boca para interrogarle sobre eso, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, sobresaltándoles a ambos. Era Remus, que pareció tan sorprendido como ellos de encontrárseles juntos, pero después cerró la puerta tras de él con aparente calma.

- No sabía que estabas aquí James –dijo con voz tranquila, aunque su amigo de gafas captó un tono algo irónico que conocía muy bien. El hombre lobo se volvió hacia Sirius y le estudió con la mirada-. Peter me dijo que estabas algo raro, y vine a ver qué podía ser. ¿Cansado?

Sirius miró de reojo a James, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros. Esa última pregunta no le había gustado cómo había sonado.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –preguntó componiendo una débil sonrisa. Sabía que en cuanto Remus se enterara le caparía, se lo había dejado claro la última vez-.

- He hablado con Grace –afirmó Remus como si eso lo dijera todo-.

Sirius negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, pero se levantó, para dirigirse a su amigo.

- Sé que me dijiste que no me metiera con ella de nuevo para no hacerla daño, pero no sabes lo que...

Un puñetazo en la mejilla le hizo callarse en mitad de la frase. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que se le estaba poniendo roja, y Remus se sujetó la mano, pues también se había hecho daño. James se levantó de golpe, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, pero dispuesto a intervenir. Pero ninguno continuó.

- ¡Joder Remus, me has hecho daño! –protestó Sirius frotándose la mejilla-.

- ¡Cállate! Es lo menos que merecías, y encima seguro que me he hecho más daño yo que tú –le increpó el licántropo notando los nudillos adoloridos-.

- Estáis como hipogrifos –observó James aún anonadado, pero con una sonrisa tranquila al ver que solo había sido un acto solitario-. Menos mal que Remus no sabe pegar, porque sino te habrías encontrado en apuros, Padfood.

Sólo él parecía encontrar divertida la situación, y tanto Sirius como Remus le miraron con el ceño fruncido. El castaño suspiró, y retomó su habitual actitud paciente.

- Ahora que he cumplido con mi palabra, explícame tu versión, porque no he conseguido sacarla mucho a Grace, y eso que he sido persuasivo.

Molesto aún por el puñetazo, y más aún porque le había pegado sin tener claro qué había pasado, Sirius dudó sobre si contárselo o no, pero al final lo hizo, aunque la confirmación de que él había empezado todo pudiera hacerle recibir nuevos golpes.

Pero no fue así. Afortunadamente Remus ya había saciado sus instintos protectores (o aún le dolía la mano), y James no le habría golpeado por nada del mundo. Les explicó todo, y cuando acabó, ambos le miraron comprensivamente. Remus levantó la mano, y Sirius hizo el amago de apartarse, pero solo pretendía palmearle la espalda.

- Me parece que estás más jodido que en septiembre –observó su amigo-.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: "¿_No jodas_?". James rió en voz baja por su expresión, y añadió.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Bueno... –dudó-. Después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, creo que es evidente lo que me pasa. El problema es cómo se lo digo a Kate.

- ¿La vas a dejar? –preguntó Remus-.

- Es lo mejor, ¿no? No puedo estar con ella si tengo la cabeza en otra parte. Lo que pasa es que este es el peor momento para eso... Ahora que les ha pasado todo esto a Gis y Rachel, ella está muy deprimida, y solo conseguiré hundirla más. Tal vez deba esperar unos días...

James y Remus compartieron una mirada algo agobiada. La verdad es que no envidiaban la situación de su amigo. El primero se levantó, y despeinó a su mejor amigo cariñosamente.

- Haz lo que creas mejor. Pero hermano, recuerda que no es culpa tuya que te hayas pillado por otra chica...

Sirius le sonrió agradecido por su apoyo, y la mano de Remus en su hombro le hizo ver que también contaba con el suyo. Ojala todo fuera tan fácil como hablar con ellos.

OO—OO

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, pasaban de las once de la mañana. Rendida por el cansancio de dos días sin dormir, y las lágrimas vertidas, la muchacha, que había dormido del tirón, miró alrededor confusa y aún sin poder localizar el lugar. Tan profundo había dormido, que no sintió a Remus cuando había ido a visitarla esa mañana. Pero él estaba en clase en ese momento, y, aunque hubiera querido, no pudo saltarse ese día tampoco. Como adivinando sus intenciones, Dumbledore llegó a la habitación de la chica cuando él apenas llegaba, después de haber faltado a la primera hora junto a Sirius y James, y le mandó a clase.

Por eso Rachel creyó que estaba sola en la habitación, y pasaron varios segundos hasta que recordó todo lo acontecido: su madre muerta y su padre en San Mungo. El mundo real la cayó como una losa, y lanzó un sonoro suspiro al aire, sin lágrimas. Ya no la quedaban tras esos dos días. Al segundo siguiente, se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien la acariciaba la cabeza, y se apartó de golpe. Pero solo era Dumbledore, que la miraba con compasión.

- Siento haberte asustado, Rachel.

La chica asintió haciendo una mueca, y volvió a acercarse, al saberse en confianza.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó-.

- Las once y veinte. Me alegra ver que has recuperado el sueño –dijo el director con un amago de sonrisa-.

Rachel hizo otra mueca, sin saber qué más decir. No tenía ganas de hablar. Solo quería refugiarse en sus álbumes de fotos, y seguir llorando, aunque ya no la quedaban lágrimas. Sin embargo, no era intención de Dumbledore dejarla hacerlo.

- Esta mañana recibí otro informe de San Mungo, sobre el estado de tu padre.

Por primera vez en el día, algo llamó su atención, y le miró implorante con sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, suplicándole una buena noticia. Pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, con pesar en la mirada.

- Lo siento Rachel, pero tu padre sigue igual. El informe dice que Harold no ha mostrado cambios en los últimos tres días, y que eso es muestra de un estancamiento. Puede estar igual durante meses.

Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando el puño contra la sábana de su cama, en un intento por apaciguar el dolor que aquella información le había producido en el pecho. Sabía que eso no solo podían significar meses, sino incluso años. Su padre podía seguir en coma durante el resto de su vida, ajeno a cuanto ella le necesitaba, a todo lo que le había ocurrido a su esposa, a todo el dolor que significaba el mundo real... Había perdido a su madre, pero eso era aún más cruel. Su padre no se había ido, estaba allí, pero era inalcanzable para ella. Aún estando vivo, no la oiría por mucho que le llamase.

- Quería hablarte de algo. Por eso he venido –continuó Dumbledore-.

Ella se obligó a levantar la mirada, y vio que el anciano se paseaba por la pequeña habitación, observando atentamente los libros y apuntes que ella había ido estudiando por su cuenta.

- Usted dirá –dijo con una inexpresiva y ronca voz-.

El hombre tomó un libro de gran tamaño, que resultó ser historia de la magia, y caminó hacia la cama con él en la mano. Se sentó a su lado, y la tendió el libro, que Rachel tomó confusa.

- Todo el mundo te está buscando –la confesó-. Desde el ataque a tus padres, el Ministerio de Magia intenta averiguar tu paradero, pues es evidente que no estabas con ellos en ese momento. Tendremos que decirles que estás aquí, a salvo. No puedo callármelo. El caso es que una vez lo sepan, tomarán varias medidas en vista a tu bienestar. Aunque eres mayor de edad, te consideran incapaz de poder tomar las riendas de tu vida, debido al trauma que has sufrido. Por lo tanto, procederán a nombrarte un tutor que cuide de ti.

- ¿Y a ellos qué les importo? –preguntó la muchacha con rabia-. Cuando estábamos amenazados, nadie del Ministerio hizo nada por ayudarnos. Si usted no hubiera actuado, esto habría pasado muchos meses antes. No les debo nada, y ellos no son nadie para "buscar mi bienestar" ahora.

El anciano la miró con comprensión.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida, pero me temo que eso no quita que es exactamente lo que sucederá. Por ello querría adelantarme a los acontecimientos: una vez fallecida tu madre, tú eres la única heredera del testamento de tu abuelo. No es una gran fortuna, pero suficiente como para que algún indeseable busque sacar beneficio prestándose voluntario a ser tu tutor. Por ello opino, que si yo me ofrezco como tu tutor antes que nadie, tengo muchas posibilidades de que me den la razón. Tú estarías en teoría bajo mi custodia, pero yo te dejaría tomar todas las decisiones con independencia, a no ser que me pidieras lo contrario.

A Rachel la gustó esa idea. Si confiaba en alguien en ese momento, aparte de sus amigos, era en Albus Dumbledore. Era el único mago que había estado allí cuando verdaderamente le habían necesitado, él y su siempre solidaria Orden del Fénix.

- Sí, me parece bien.

- Perfecto –suspiró el director levantándose-. Ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con la Ministra para hacerla ver nuestro acuerdo. Pero hay una cosa más Rachel.

- ¿Más? –preguntó la muchacha haciendo un pequeño puchero. ¿No se daba cuenta que no quería pensar?-.

- Sí, pero es sobre el mismo tema. Me temo que necesito que hagas algo a cambio de este favor.

Así que no iba a ayudarla gratuitamente. Qué mal sonaba eso en un hombre como Dumbledore.

- No pienses mal, mi niña. Jamás volvería a pedirte que hicieras algo como volver a infiltrarte en esa guarida de lobos, y menos en un momento como este. Pero te agradecería, que para demostrar al Ministerio que cuido de tu bienestar y que tu vida sigue su curso con tranquilidad, normalicemos tu situación.

- ¿Normalizar?

- Sí. Hablo de volver al colegio. Ya no tiene sentido ocultarte, pues el peligro que acechaba a tu familia, ya se produjo. Sigo pensando que hay ciertos riesgos dentro de este colegio, pero estoy seguro que no serán tantos como el año pasado, y que tus amigos te ayudarán con cualquier contratiempo. De todas formas, los profesores estarán sobre aviso.

Rachel estaba anonadada.

- ¿Quiere que vuelva a estudiar a Hogwarts? ¿Qué vuelva en público? –preguntó incrédula. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza-.

- Creo que es lo mejor, y además estoy seguro que te beneficiaría poder moverte a tus anchas y contar con la presencia de tus amigos sin restricciones. No es bueno que te quedes en esta habitación, rumiando el dolor.

No podía creérselo. Llevaba tantos meses deseando eso, que el hecho de que fuera necesario que su madre tuviera que morir y su padre quedar poco menos que como un vegetal para conseguirlo, era cruel. Casi tenía ganas de sonreír, pero aún no era capaz de ello. Por supuesto, aceptó. Ella tampoco se creía capaz de aguantar todo lo ocurrido dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

OO—OO

Lejos de Hogwarts, Gisele acababa de despertar, en la habitación que los padres de Anthony habían preparado para ella. Rodó sobre sí misma, buscando a su novio en el cuarto, pero al no verle por ningún lado, suspiró. A lo largo de la noche había dejado de llorar, pero no la gustaba estar sola. Nunca la había gustado: ella era más de multitudes, de pasar las cosas en compañía. Eso de querer pasar momentos en solitario, como les gustaba a Kate o a Rachel, ella no lo entendía. Más bien, no sabía estar sola, la daba pánico.

Por eso notaba que la habitación se hacía más y más pequeña ahora que no había nadie con ella. Al fin y al cabo, durante esos tres días había tenido a Tony a su lado todo el tiempo, aunque solo fuera abrazándola, tomándola la mano o tumbándose junto a ella. Y cuando no, también habían estado Remus y Rachel a su alrededor, al igual que había sido reconfortante contar con el abrazo de Kate en el funeral... Era, en verdad, la primera vez que estaba sola desde que la habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto, y se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, y la cabeza de su novio apareció por el hueco, comprobando si había despertado. Al asegurarse de que así era, sonrió levemente y abrió completamente la puerta, dejando ver que tras él volaba una bandeja repleta de comida. Gis arrugó la nariz, no tenía ni un poco de hambre.

- Da igual que pongas mala cara, tienes que comer –dijo él adivinando su gesto-. Además, sino lo haces, mi madre me mata a mi –añadió-.

Gis esbozó la primera sonrisa en tres días, aunque esta fue muy breve y apagada, exenta de la luz y alegría características en ella. Se volvió a tumbar sobre la almohada, y Anthony, adivinando de nuevo su estado de ánimo, dejó la bandeja flotando unos centímetros por encima de su escritorio, y fue hacia la cama para tumbarse junto a ella.

Se dejó rodear por sus brazos sin quejarse, y escondió la cara en su cuello, no queriendo enfrentarse al mundo real.

- Es horrible verte así. De todas las personas que conozco, jamás creí que a ti te vería tan hundida.

- ¿Tú no lo estarías? –preguntó apartándose un poco-.

- Sí –aceptó-. Pero preferiría tener que pasar yo por ello.

Así consiguió la segunda sonrisa, esta algo más sincera.

- Lo sé –dijo-.

No estaba feliz por saber que él prefería tener que sufrir en vez de ella, sino la convicción de que Anthony hablaba completamente en serio cuando decía que le dolía verla mal. Era una muestra de que no estaba tan sola como creía. Se inclinó sobre sí misma, y rozó sus labios con los de su novio.

- Gracias por no haberme dejado sola ni un minuto –musitó reposando la cabeza en su huesudo hombro-.

El chico apretó su abrazo, mirando el techo de la habitación; esperando poder ser un buen apoyo para ella.

- Sabes lo que siento por ti.

Nunca había pronunciado las palabras, pero no era necesario. De todas formas, Gisele lo prefería así. Ella no era especialmente romántica, y el hecho de pensar en esa palabra de cuatro letras la ponía la carne de gallina. Era probable que acabara sintiéndolo por Anthony tarde o temprano, pero no quería pensar en ello, ni pensar que él ya lo sentía por ella.

Sin embargo, eso, unido a toda la bondad que había tenido con ella esos días, la hacían creer que le debía algo. Al fin y al cabo había estado pensando en ello últimamente, y ella lo deseaba, y necesitaba sentirse querida. Ya no sólo sentimentalmente, sino también físicamente. Por eso, olvidando el desayuno que no la apetecía en absoluto, se volvió a inclinar sobre sí misma para alcanzar sus labios.

- Necesito que estés conmigo –susurró contra sus labios-.

Anthony se apartó ligeramente para mirarla a la cara.

- Estoy contigo. No me voy a ir a ningún lado –dijo con tono serio, sin pillar el doble sentido de la frase-.

- No. Me refiero a que necesito... estar contigo.

Él no dio más muestras de entender la indirecta, por lo que Gisele, cada vez más convencida de que aquello era lo correcto, le agarró del cuello de la túnica, y tiró de él para sí misma, encontrándose fieramente con sus labios. Anthony la devolvió el beso algo menos emocionado, y más confuso.

- Hagamos el amor –susurró Gisele contra sus labios, cuando se separaron con errática respiración-.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos, y boqueó ligeramente como un pez. Estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa propuesta. Sin embargo, una emoción distinta a la de la sorpresa se fue abriendo paso en sus ojos.

OO—OO

Era la hora de comer, y Rachel se sentía extraña caminando con normalidad, y aparente tranquilidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Jamás imaginó que el director consiguiera ganarse el favor de la Ministra y que la hiciera volver a su vida anterior en un solo día, pero así era. Dumbledore estaba a su lado, comentándola con tranquilidad que volvería a ocupar su lugar en la habitación de Gryffindor, pues al tener Lily su propia torre seguía habiendo una vacante en cuarto, que los profesores habían sido puestos al corriente de todo y se encargarían de evitarla todas las preocupaciones que pudiese, y que ella misma no debía temer recurrir a sus amigos en caso de necesitarles también.

Ninguno sabía nada aún. No había habido tiempo, pues aún no habían salido de su última clase, y lo siguiente que sabrían de ella era que les esperaba en el Gran Comedor. Seguro que a Remus no le hacía tanta gracia que no le hubieran avisado antes, y la habría gustado contar con la presencia de Gis allí... pero no podía quejarse. Quería volver a esa normalidad desde que el verano anterior les habían aconsejado ocultarse.

- Bien Rachel, yo debo subir a comer a la mesa de los profesores, pero estaré vigilante. No te preocupes, nadie te dirá nadie estando yo en el comedor, y tus amigos no tardarán en llegar –la dijo el anciano con tono tranquilizador-.

Ella asintió mostrando una sonrisa que la costó muchísimo esbozar, pero que pareció bastante creíble. Estaba tan nerviosa que la daba la sensación de que no podría poner una pierna delante de la otra, se sentía torpe. Había pasado tanto tiempo sola, que ver a tanta gente junta la mareó.

Nadie se fijó en ella en primer momento, pues vistiendo el mismo uniforme que los demás con su escudo de Gryffindor, y sus rizos castaños echados hacia atrás con una diadema, pasaba completamente desapercibida. Pero cuando fue avanzando por la mesa de los leones hasta el lugar donde solían sentarse siempre (y esperaba que no lo hubieran cambiado), la dio la sensación de que un par de cabezas se volvían a mirarla.

- ¿Rachel? –preguntó alguien en un susurro-.

Se giró y se encontró a Elizabeth, una chica dos años más joven con la que solía coincidir en la biblioteca. Ella la miraba extrañada, como si no se creyese su presencia, y a ella no la extrañó. Sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar en voz alta.

¡No! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Elizabeth retrocediera el paso que había avanzado para acercarse a ella-.

- Rachel también se echó para atrás, esperándose cualquier cosa, pero no el abrazo que alguien le dio por la espalda. Giró la cabeza, pero solo pudo ver un mechón de cabello rubio. No era el de Grace, eso seguro, así que Rachel se tensó algo temerosa. Pero la persona que la había abrazado se apartó enseguida y la miró con una sonrisa. Al reconocerla, ella también sonrió.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto! ¿Dónde has estado?

Era Pearl Morgan, una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso con quien Rachel tenía bastante amistad. Detrás de ella un par de chicas más se acercaron al reconocer a Rachel, y los murmullos por el Gran Comedor comenzaron.

- ¡Pensábamos que te habías ido del país!

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- ¡Lo único que sabíamos era que no ibas a volver este año! ¿Qué pasó?

Las pocas amigas que Rachel tenía fuera de Gryffindor se congregaron a su alrededor emocionadas, y repartieron besos y abrazos a una muchacha que se preguntaba dónde estaban los que ella estaba esperando. A su alrededor la mayoría de la gente se preocupaba del por qué de ese alboroto. Alguien había vuelto, pero ¿quién?, eso ya no quedaba tan claro.

- ¿Quién decís que ha vuelto?

- Rachel Perkins, de Gryffindor.

- ¿Quién?

Si se hubiera tratado de Gisele Mendes, Lily Evans o Grace Sandler no hubieran hecho falta más explicaciones, pero Rachel nunca había sido popular, y eso la alegraba más que entristecerla. Ella echó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, con una mirada de súplica, pero el director pareció opinar que los recibimientos demasiado efusivos y notorios no eran peligrosos.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? –escuchó la voz de Lily, y nunca se había alegrado tanto de oírla usar su tono de prefecta-.

Sin embargo la gente siguió cuchicheando sin prestarle mucha atención, por lo que se escuchó a otra voz menos amable.

- ¿Queréis apartaros? ¡Como no me dejéis sentarme en mi sitio voy a enfadarme de verdad!

Y aunque Grace no solía tener tan mal carácter, sí era conocida su excesiva "emoción" en el quidditch, por lo que alguno se echó a un lado. Ellas dos consiguieron llegar hasta Rachel, a la que se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Ella intentó sonreírlas con la emoción de como si no las hubiese visto en meses, en vez de sentir un alivio al verlas.

- ¿Qué haces fu...?

Pero Lily le dio un codazo a Grace antes de que terminara la pregunta, adivinando lo que ocurría, y fue a darla un gran abrazo. Rachel aprovechó para esconder la cara entre la espesa melena pelirroja, y la suplicó que dispersara a esas pocas chicas antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Entendiéndolo, Grace se unió al abrazo al tiempo que la premio anual hacía lo prometido, y siendo inmediatamente apartada por una Kate que había llegado algo más tarde.

Detrás venían los chicos, y también James supo comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, fingiendo no haberla visto en meses. Sirius no necesitaba fingir: él siempre era efusivo con los saludos, sobretodo si era Rachel y la podía poner colorada. Peter, sin embargo, miraba a todos lados nerviosamente, sin entender por qué ella se estaba dejando ver en medio del Gran Comedor, y Remus estaba tan aturdido que solo atinó a darla unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando ella le abrazó.

Algo más calmados, pero sintiendo que eran observados por toda la sala, se sentaron a comer fingiendo tranquilidad. Remus tardó varios minutos en dejar de tartamudear, cosa de la que James y Sirius se burlaron a gusto.

- ¿Qué ocurre entonces? ¿Vas a volver? –preguntó cuando sintió que por fin tenía saliva en la boca-.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

- Dumbledore considera que ahora mismo ya no tengo más peligro aquí que en cualquier otro sitio, y pensó que me vendría bien estar ocupada para no pensar en...

Se calló al tiempo que el rostro de su madre invadió su memoria, y la tembló la barbilla, intentando aguantar el llanto. Kate la abrazó con fuerza, y su amiga se dejó consolar, sollozando un poco. Había pasado aún muy poco tiempo, y era doloroso pensar en su madre.

- ¡Ey, vamos! ¡Pensemos en otra cosa! –propuso Grace con rapidez-. ¿Qué os parece si al acabar de comer nos vamos a pasear por los jardines y nos cuentas bien eso de que vuelves?

Dio en el clavo, como bien la indicó Lily con un gesto. Rachel emitió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al tiempo que Kate la limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, y Remus se acercaba un poco más a ella. Poder ver el exterior, pasear por los jardines y sentir el aire puro era algo que a Rachel la venía muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente había estado tres meses encerrada desde que llegara de su misión a Hogwarts.

- Vamos –insistió Lily-. Por una tarde que no vaya a la biblioteca no pasará nada.

Todos asintieron, pero James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño disconformes.

- Tú no puedes –le reprochó James a Grace-. Sería bueno que entrenara hoy el equipo.

- Por una tarde no pasa nada –insistió la rubia con una sonrisa burlona-.

Sin embargo, tanto Lily como James y Sirius se percataron de que no miró a su amigo en ningún momento, seguramente por estar al lado de Sirius. Llevaba toda la mañana fingiendo que no existía, que ahí no había pasado nada y que la silla de Sirius estaba vacía. Era una actuación tan exagerada, que hasta Kate se había extrañado.

- Slytherin juega este fin de semana contra Ravenclaw y...

Lily le agarró del brazo para impedirle continuar y que la atención recayera en Grace, y en por qué no era capaz de mirar a un lado de la mesa. Remus, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta tampoco, les miró burlonamente, y se volvió a Rachel con una sonrisa.

- En realidad ellos no quieren que vayamos porque no pueden venir. ¿Sabes que siguen castigados?

Los demás se rieron ante las expresiones ofendidas de los dos amigos, prácticamente hermanos, y Rachel sonrió algo más ampliamente al reconocer ese ambiente tan normal y acostumbrado con sus amigos. Así era todo antes de que las cosas se truncaran, así era su vida en Hogwarts.

OO—OO

Algunos días después, en un lugar algo más sombrío que ese emblemático castillo, un hombre observaba una fotografía a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. La luna apenas brillaba esa noche oscura, y pese a que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, el joven no parecía sentir el frío proveniente de ella.

Seguía allí, recostado en una incómoda silla, enfundado en una túnica negra, y observando atentamente aquella fotografía, en que un muchacho algo gordito e inseguro salía retratado junto a su hermana mayor, con mejor apariencia y mayor seguridad, que parecía querer protegerle de todo. Era ese sentido sobre protector, esa idea de que no sabía cuidarse solo, lo que le había llevado a tomar la iniciativa de seguir su propio camino.

Quería demostrarla, a ella y al mundo, que era más listo y más capaz de lo que le creían. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco quería demostrarlo de ese modo, a costa de la única familia que le quedaba. Lo había intentando todo, todos los medios, todas las tretas, lo había retrasado todo hasta que ya no tenía excusas... Pero el tiempo se acababa, y la única culpable de esa desgracia sería ella, por considerarle de nuevo demasiado débil, por querer de nuevo sobreprotegerle.

Convencido finalmente de que había hecho lo imposible por evitar esa situación, tiró la fotografía al fuego, que la consumió que rapidez, y alargó la mano para tomar su varita de la mesilla. El momento que menos había deseado, estaba por llegar. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola. Esta retumbó con un golpe al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire extinguía el fuego de la chimenea, y una sonrisa femenina se borraba de esa vieja fotografía, dejándole en la nada y en el olvido de años más felices.

OO—OO

- ¡Y Darren Wilson marca! ¡Otro gol de Ravenclaw! Aventajan a Slytherin 90-20 –gritó Sirius por el megáfono mientras que las gradas de los águilas se venían abajo-.

Los Hufflepuffs también lo celebraron, los de Slytherin abuchearon, y en Gryffindor estaban divididos entre lo mal que les caía Derek Rumsfelt, el capitán de Ravenclaw, y su odio histórico por las serpientes.

Grace se decantaba por estar a favor de los Slytherin, o como ella decía para evitar un linchamiento, en contra de Rumsfelt. Dada su trayectoria con el chico, los demás la perdonaban, pero la mayor parte del equipo no podía evitar una inclinación natural contra las serpientes. James en concreto, ya ni sabía qué festejaba ni qué abucheaba, y Lily era la encargada de evitar que cayera grada abajo en un momento de efusividad.

En realidad para los leones lo ideal sería que el partido quedara en empate, cosa casi imposible en quidditch. Si Ravenclaw ganaba por goleada, como bien parecía que harían, se colocarían por delante de ellos en la clasificación, aventajándoles, mínimo, en 40 puntos. Pero para Slytherin apenas comenzaba la temporada, y el próximo partido, que era el de Hufflepuff, podrían ganarle con mucha facilidad, lo que hacía que tampoco les compensara su victoria.

Hufflepuff había sido el último campeón de la copa, pero la mayor parte del equipo era de último año, por lo que ya habían salido de Hogwarts y se había desintegrado prácticamente. Ese año no tendrían muchas posibilidades, ya se consideraba la liga como si fuera jugada solo por tres.

- Amanda Tyler lleva el balón, ¡no! ¡Darren Wilson intercede! Se la pasa a Ford, Ford a Tyler, vuelve a Ford. Los Slytherins no saben ya ni dónde está la quaffle, Hinkes se pone de mal humor –se rió Sirius disfrutando de los mosqueos de ambos equipos, sobretodo de sus capitanes-. Wichman lanza una bludger, que le da a Wilson. Rumsfelt la aprovecha para desestabilizar a Hinkes... ¡Pero Slytherin recupera la quaffle!

Rachel miraba todo el estadio, con las bufandas verdes y azules agitándose con fuerza, mientras que el equipo de Gryffindor llevaba las suyas rojas para imponer. Sentía como si no hubiera visto nunca un partido de quidditch con claridad. Esos días en que por fin había podido volver a pasearse por Hogwarts con tranquilidad habían sido todo un redescubrimiento para ella. Ahora veía belleza en todo lo relacionado con el castillo, incluida la cara enfadada de Samantha Hinkes (que era más fea que la normal).

Por supuesto había habido momentos desagradables, como cuando, volviendo del cuarto de baño, se había encontrado de frente con Avery y este le había preguntado entre risas qué tal estaba Richard, y la había dicho que le diera recuerdos cuando le viera. Pero había sido un incidente menor, y Lily se había encargado de ello antes de llegar a mayores y que los chicos se enteraran. Además, McGonagall la había dicho que Gisele por fin volvería al colegio, y ella estaba deseando volver a ver a su mejor amiga y que ella supiera que había vuelto.

- ¡Gol de Slytherin! ¡Hinkes marca y deja el marcador 90-40 a favor de Ravenclaw! –gritó Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

Las bufandas verdes se agitaron con más fuerza, y James abucheó tan alto que Remus y Peter tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Afortunadamente a Lily debió parecerla más tierno que infantil, porque sonrió negando con la cabeza y no dijo nada.

De repente el estadio se quedó en silencio cuando Mike Jones, el buscador de Ravenclaw, y Regulus Black, el de Slytherin, arrancaron a velocidad de vértigo, uno desde cada lado del campo. Mike llevaba ventaja, por lo que Regulus apretó los tobillos contra el palo de la escoba, lo sujetó con más fuerza, y entrecerró los ojos.

Podía ver la melena rubia del muchacho agitarse al viento por delante de él, cada vez más cerca, pero su atención estaba en la pequeña pelota dorada que no perdía de vista en ningún momento. Poco a poco se fue poniendo a la par que él, incluso llegó a adelantarle antes de que el Ravenclaw volviera a acelerar. Ambos alargaron la mano, estaban igual de cerca, todo dependía del giro que diera la snitch en ese momento y...

- ¡Slytherin gana! –anunció Sirius, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero con la profesora McGonagall demasiado cerca para hacer ningún comentario. Aún estaba enfadada con él y James, por lo que había sido un partido aburrido-. Regulus Black ha cogido la snitch.

Era raro e incómodo pronunciar ese nombre seguido de su propio apellido. Ese último año había insistido, una y otra vez, que ya no le quedaba nada de esa familia, de ninguno. Pero no sólo seguían compartiendo sangre, sino también apellido. De hecho, cada vez que debía mencionar a Regulus por megafonía, le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo le observaba de manera distinta, aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Por su parte, Regulus había bajado al terreno al ver acercarse a Wichman, e hizo bien, pues este decidió que era divertido aterrizar sobre él para celebrar la victoria. Habían sufrido, pero habían ganado. Poco después sintió la llegada de los demás miembros del equipo. Hinkes, la capitana, le dio un golpe en la espalda para felicitarle, dejándole casi sin respiración. Esa chica tenía más fuerza que la mayoría de los chicos que conocía. Amanda Tyler decidió ser más señorita y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que se pusiera colorado.

Al instante sintió que le elevaban del suelo, y es que el resto de las serpientes había saltado al campo y se disponían a mantear a su buscador/salvador. A hombros le sacaron del campo, cantando una canción que no llegaba a escuchar. De lejos vio que los ravenclaws abandonaban el terreno de juego con los hombros caídos, y cómo las gradas se iban vaciando muy poco a poco.

De entre la multitud dividida en verde y azul, distinguió un grupo en color rojo, y supo que era el equipo de Gryffindor. Seguramente Sadie estaría entre ellos, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Todo el mundo sabía que Potter les obligaba a presenciar juntos los demás partidos para después estudiar las tácticas. Supo que ese era el momento en que podría hablar con su amiga, pues días atrás ella había estado demasiado ocupada con el resto de sus amigos, debido a la repentina reaparición de Rachel Perkins. Él no sabía mucho del tema, y aunque algunos compañeros de casa creían que era digno de investigarse, él ya tenía bastantes problemas con su familia.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero unos minutos después había conseguido que le bajaran de los hombros, y consiguió perderse entre sus compañeros, después de repartir unos cuantos abrazos más. Sabía que tenía que agradecerle el apoyo que le había ofrecido en ese momento de debilidad. Otra persona le habría dado la lata después con cómo se encontraba, pero ella le dejó su espacio, dejó que se recompusiera, y en ningún momento le recordó que se había desmoronado. Eso indicaba que le conocía bien, que le comprendía. Seguramente el único que lo haría, aparte de ella, sería Sirius, tiempo atrás. Grace, con todo lo que podía conocerle, habría sido bastante agobiante, pues no acababa de comprender que su forma de ser era muy distinta a la de su hermano.

Quizá Sadie había tenido la misma idea que él, o quizá adivinó sus intenciones, pero pareciera que le estaba esperando. Detrás de ella vio a Grace arrastrar a una de las chicas del equipo, la enana y fea, siendo seguida por el resto de ese grupo, y le pareció que Sirius parecía intentar hablar con ella. Regulus pensó que esos dos llevaban un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña; habían pasado de ignorarse, a que ya les había visto varias veces hablando cordialmente. Dos años atrás, eso le habría enfadado, pero extrañamente ya no le importaba en absoluto.

Sadie también se acercó a él, sonriendo sólo levemente, pero Regulus, que la conocía ya bien, supo que estaba de buen humor.

- Felicidades, héroe –se burló con una sonrisa irónica-.

Él lo ignoró y contraatacó.

- Debes estar enfadada, ¿eh? –dijo-.

Sadie no lo entendió, pues frunció el ceño confusa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ahora que hemos ganado nos tenéis como un serio rival además de los Ravenclaw. Hemos puesto a vuestro equipo en aprietos, ¿no?

Al contrario de lo que habrían hecho Sirius o Grace en su lugar, pero exactamente como él pensaba, Sadie sonrió divertida.

- Será por lo que a mi me importa el quidditch –dijo con una pequeña risa-.

Escuchándola, le parecía increíble que tiempo atrás le pareciera tan extraño oírla reír, o que creyera que su sonrisa daba escalofríos. Era completamente absurdo. Bromear con Sadie, ver su sentido del humor tan extraño y bizarro, pero tan comprensivo para él, era lo más normal que tenía en su vida. Lo raro, lo que ya no parecía encajar tanto eran las conversaciones que oía alrededor sobre pureza de sangre. Eso no tenía mucho significado para él, metido en la burbuja que era su amistad con ella.

- ¿Te han vuelto a escribir de tu casa? –estaba tan concentrado pensando en el sonido de su risa que aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, ensombreciéndole el rostro-.

- Sí –contestó seriamente. Sadie también había perdido su sonrisa-. La cosa sigue igual, ya sabes.

La enfermedad de su padre, fuera cual fuera, pues aún los sanadores no se habían puesto de acuerdo, parecía estancada. Regularmente, quisiera o no, su madre le enviaba sus partes médicos, recordándole lo orgullosos que debía hacerlos sentir, especialmente a su padre, que parecía tan enfermo. Él no se daba cuenta, pero la manipulación de Walburga Black llegaba hasta límite insospechados.

Regulus y Sadie se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Él aún procesando todo, y ella dándole su espacio. No sabía por qué, algo la decía que esperara a que él hablara, que no forzara la conversación. Pasaron varios minutos en que la gente se fue retirando a su alrededor, pero ellos no se hablaban. Finalmente, Regulus sonrió.

- Aún no te he agradecido el apoyo del otro día –susurró en voz baja, como si así fuera menos humillante admitir que ese día había tenido un bajón-.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo –le dijo ella con calma-. Tú harías lo mismo por mi, ¿no?

Y era cierto. En cierto modo lo había hecho. Ella no necesitaba hablar de sus problemas, como le sucedía a Regulus, cuyo obstáculo era que hasta entonces no había tenido con quién hablar. Ella superaba sus problemas pensando en otra cosa, distrayéndose. Y eso era lo que Regulus había hecho por ella, pasar tiempo a su lado, hacerla pensar en otras cosas. Los problemas de su padre tenían otra importancia si Regulus estaba cerca.

Reconocía que había preferido darle un espacio después de presenciar su debilidad, pero no habría querido dejar pasar tantos días desde entonces. Pero entonces Rachel volvió al colegio, con la dificultad de integración y costumbre que eso tenía. Y ella, por alguna razón, se sentía más unida a esa chica que a las demás, quizá porque la vida de ambas cambió el mismo día y por el mismo tema, pero ella había querido estar ahí, y Rachel la había querido tener cerca.

Eso había hecho que se olvidase momentáneamente de Regulus, pero ya no podía ser así. Había visto algo en sus ojos, al sacar el tema de su casa, que no la había gustado. Tenía que estar pendiente de él, un instinto se lo decía, como mínimo la amistad que había entre ambos.

OO—OO

Poco antes, cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse, Sirius creyó que el momento que llevaba días esperando había llegado cuando Kate agarró del brazo a Rachel, y se fueron juntas hacia el castillo, olvidándose de él. Grace no estaba lejos, y ya le había ignorado bastante. Aquello lo tenían que hablar, quisiese ella o no.

Dejó a Remus con la palabra en la boca, que estaba contándoles algo a Peter, James, Lily y a él, pero que no había escuchado en ningún momento. La vio hablar en voz baja con Sarah, la guardiana del equipo, y de vez en cuando murmurar cosas con Josh, Allan y Nicole, que estaban con ellas. Era evidente que comentaban el partido y pensaban en el resultado, y en cómo les afectaría. Pero si James se había dado una pausa durante ese día (obligado por Lily), Grace también podría. Tenía que escucharle.

- Oye Grace, ¿puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?

Lo más incómodo del mundo cuando quieres ser discreto, es obligarte a llamar a alguien delante de un grupo de personas y que, de repente, todos lo consideren de lo más interesante. Allan le saludó con una sonrisa socarrona que, aunque no tuviera nada qu ver con lo que él pensaba, le dieron ganas de borrarle de un puñetazo. Josh alzó las cejas, queriendo saber el motivo, al igual que Nicole que, con poca discreción, se movió más cerca para poder escuchar. Sarah era la más peligrosa, había visto la expresión de Grace, que aún no se había dado la vuelta al reconocer su voz, y les miraba a ambos alternativamente, presintiendo que ahí había gato encerrado.

Grace inspiró hondo antes de enfrentarle con una expresión tranquila y relajada. O al menos eso parecía, porque él supo que la sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos. Intentó parecer desinteresada cuando dijo:

- ¿Ahora? Lo siento Sirius, pero tenemos que comentar en equipo sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. En otro momento hablamos, ¿vale?

Solo Sarah lo encontró raro, y Sirius frunció el ceño al saberse ignorado. No podía consentir eso, y más cuando había tenido una inusual paciencia de varios días, fomentada por su propia confusión y lo que le había costado tomar una determinación. Pero quería hablar con ella, y hacerla saber que lo ocurrido no había sido para él nada puntual, y que pensaba dejar a Kate. Quería ver su reacción al darla la noticia, y saber así si podría dar un paso más, o no.

- En realidad es urgente. ¿Podrías...?

- Es más importante esto –le contestó con voz demasiado dura para pretender estar indiferente-.

Sarah no sabía qué ocurría, pero supo que Grace necesitaba salir de ese momento. Aquello la recordó a cuando, meses atrás, su amiga la utilizó para librarse de Rumsfelt cuando él intentaba hablar con ella para solucionar sus problemas de pareja. Sin encontrarle sentido a esta conexión que había hecho su mente, intervino.

- Lo siento Black, pero es que esto es muy urgente. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que... –al no saber cómo continuar, agarró del brazo a Nicole, y tiró de ella hasta que Grace, la muchacha y ella estuvieron casi pegadas-. Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos.

- Pero... –protestó Sirius-. Vamos, no me seáis teatreros. James no parece preocupado.

Los únicos que dieron muestras de haberle oído fueron Allan y Nicole, quienes se giraron a mirarle mientras sus compañeros les arrastraban lejos. Allan fue a decir algo, pero Grace le empujó hacia delante, y Nicole solo pudo evitar tropezar al tiempo que era arrastrada por Sarah.

Ahora estaba enfadado. ¡Las chicas siempre se unían en causa común! Con la idea metida en la cabeza, y ya dándole igual que todo el mundo lo viera, se propuso llegar hasta Grace y arrastrarla a la fuerza para hablar con ella. Pero cuando solo había dado dos zancadas, alguien le cogió del brazo y pasó la mano por su hombros, abrazándole con camaradería. Al girarse vio el pequeño rostro de Lily, mirándole con una sonrisa que no se creía. Estuvo a punto de sacudirse de ella, pero seguro que James, cogido del otro brazo de la chica, le habría pegado un puñetazo.

Ella, que había visto toda la jugada, se apresuró a intervenir. Si fuera por ella, esos dos no tendrían más conversaciones peligrosas. Grace parecía haberlo entendido, pero Sirius no, al igual que le había visto ignorar a Kate más de lo acostumbrado. No sabía cómo podría sacar el tema, pero tenía que convencerle de que siguiera con su novia y se olvidara de Grace. Lo hacía por su bien y por el de su mejor amiga, no tenía otro interés. Simplemente sabía que, viendo sus antecedentes, y conociendo su forma de ser, esos dos no podrían formar juntos nada bueno. Sirius siempre estaría mejor con la tranquila y comprensiva Kate, y Grace necesitaba encontrar a alguien así, aunque fuese casi imposible encontrar a un hombre de esas características y que no fuese Remus Lupin.

- Te he visto hoy soso, ¿eh Sirius? –le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamiento-. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa lengua incontenible?

- McGonagall la tiene castigada –rumió el muchacho en voz baja ganándose una risa de su amiga-.

James no se rió con ella, y eso extrañó a Lily, que se giró hacia él sin soltar el hombro de Sirius, aunque se le cansase el brazo de tenerle tan en alto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, James? ¿Estás enfadado porque no te he dejado ir con el equipo? Sabes que este mes no eres capitán, y que si McGonagall se entera de que Grace te deja hacer trampas...

Pero su novio más que enfadado, parecía observar algo bastante entretenido. Lily siguió su mirada y se encontró mirando a la preciosa veela con quien su chico parecía haber tramado tanta amistad.

- ¿Qué la miras? –preguntó algo mosqueada, ganándose también la atención de Sirius, quien estuvo a punto de soltar un chiste que no habría hecho gracia a la pelirroja-.

- ¿Qué?

James pareció despertar de un momento de concentración, y al ver que le había pillado, sonrió divertido, señalando a Cynthia con la barbilla.

- ¿No veis cómo se ha integrado de repente? Hace un par de semanas no encajaba con nadie de Slytherin, y ahora miradla cómo celebra su victoria.

No estaba enfadado, más bien le hacía gracia ver a la preciosa muchacha enarbolando una bufanda verde con el símbolo de la victoria, y reírse junto a otras chicas de sexto de Slytherin. Era la casa enemiga, pero la había visto pasarlo tan mal que se alegraba de que por fin se integrase en el lugar que la había tocado.

De repente se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en el cuerpo de Lily, y se giró para verla fruncir el ceño en dirección a Cynthia. Su expresión de celos era tan evidente que estuvo a punto de reír, pero prefirió darla un beso por sorpresa para quitarla ideas tontas de la cabeza. La pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura, olvidándose del incidente, y agarró a sus dos chicos del brazo.

- Venga, no me seáis sosos e invitadme a algo en Hogsmeade con ese gran mapa que tenéis.

Sirius sonrió divertido y miró a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Se lo has contado todo, eh? –afirmó más que preguntó. Después les sonrió a ambos-. Id vosotros solitos, que no quiero estropeaos una cita.

James parecía conforme, pero Lily negó con la cabeza, temiendo que aprovechara su ausencia y volviera a buscar a Grace.

- Oh vamos, no me privéis de contar con la compañía de los dos chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Vamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Invito yo.

OO—OO

Esa noche la luna estaba prácticamente escondida por un manto de nubes. Era una noche oscura, donde los magos debían extremar las precauciones debido a otros que podrían aprovecharse de las sombras. La entrada al Ministerio de Magia parecía macabra, bañada en sombras, y el ambiente silencioso, roto solo por los hechizos defensivos que atravesaban la puerta cada veinte segundos. Era prácticamente una fortaleza impenetrable, los aurores lo habían hecho así.

Pero era de madrugada, y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo en algunos departamentos aislados quedaba algún trabajador adelantando trabajo, encargándose de urgencia de última hora, o de guardia. Alice Longbottom era de este último tipo. Debía estarse recorriendo el edificio hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando llegara el relevo y podría marcharse. Debido a que ella estaba allí, su marido, Frank, aprovechó que el departamento parecía a punto de caerse de tanto papeleo, y decidió ordenar un poco esa noche, aprovechando para hacer compañía a su esposa. Ella pasaba cada cierto tiempo a verle, o a obsequiarle con una taza de café que acababa de recoger para sí misma. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo en el departamento, enterrado en papeles de casos viejos y nuevos.

Cansado, bostezó sin disimulo, y se removió el pelo, ofreciéndose a sí mismo un masaje capilar para relajar sus músculos cansados. Dejó tirada la pluma encima del último documento que revisaba, y se inclinó hacia atrás en la incómoda silla. Menos mal que la Ministra les tenía considerados como "el pilar de nuestra sociedad", porque de no ser así Frank suponía que el departamento de aurores tendría mobiliario de hace cincuenta años, y no de veinte como era el caso. Estaba convencido que su abuela había tenido muebles más cómodos en su pulcro e incómodo hogar.

Movió el cuello en varios direcciones, relajándolo, y su mente volvió al mismo tema de los últimos días. Cada vez que se relajaba y dejaba de pensar en el trabajo y en las misiones de la Orden, aquello volvía. Sabía que lo que había olvidado era algo de suma importancia, y que sino lo recordaba pronto, más cosas horribles pasarían.

Le habían hecho un obliviate, era evidente. Sabiéndolo, había intentado forzar su mente en varias ocasiones para sacar ese recuerdo, pero sólo conseguía un dolor de cabeza. Era más sencillo cuando se realizaba de forma externa, pero al pedirle a Alice que practicara con él la Legeremancia, ella se había negado tajantemente, temiendo dañar su mente de algún modo. Sabía también que sería inútil pedírselo a cualquier otro compañero, pues su esposa les había prohibido a todos hacerlo, incluido a Dumbledore y Moody. Nadie entendía que no le importaba tanto dañar su mente, pues acabaría volviéndose loco igualmente sino recordaba.

Movido por otro instante de cabezonería, Frank cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a forzarse mentalmente. Todo el cuerpo se le puso en tensión, la cabeza le dolió horrores, y en su memoria solo había un negro absoluto.

Frustrado, dio un puñetazo a la mesa, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ella. Se sentía impotente, como si fuese a ocurrir una tragedia y él fuese el único culpable. De repente le llegó. Algo que no había visto hasta entonces de ese día.

Tuvo una clara imagen de sí mismo luchando contra un encapuchado, como había hecho cientos de veces, pero sabiendo que el lugar era aquel. Estaba justo enfrente del Caldero Chorreante, moviéndose en círculos en una lucha bastante igualada, y notando el ambiente tenso, los gritos de dolor, el olor de la sangre, la frialdad de la muerte... Ese día habían muerto una treintena de personas, y de sólo pensarlo algo le recorría el estómago de arriba abajo. Pero recordó más. Estaba furioso, quería desenmascarar a ese bastardo, a todos ellos, y llevarles en un viaje sin vuelta a Azkaban, a que se pudrieran allí. Cuando consiguió frenar por un segundo de más los ataques, realizó un complicado movimiento de muñeca, y el hechizo dio de lleno en la cara de su adversario, rasgándose su máscara y dejando libre su identidad...

¡Pero no podía recordar esa maldita cara! El recuerdo se acababa ahí, y entonces supo que eso era lo importante. Era la identidad de alguien, alguien estuvo allí, a punto de matarle, que quería ocultar su rostro como fuera. Eso era porque era importante que no se le relacionara con los mortífagos... un traidor..., pero ¿quién?

Un ruido al fondo del departamento le asustó, y se puso en guardia, en tensión como estaba. La varita estaba junto a él en la mesa, y apuntó hacia la oscuridad, antes de que la pequeña figura de su esposa le tranquilizara.

- ¿Pretendías hechizarme? –preguntó ella de forma juguetona, tendiéndole otra taza de café-.

Frank olvidó momentáneamente sus pensamientos al disfrutar de su sonrisa.

- Estoy cansado y... estaba intentando recordar. Creo que se qué es lo que se me escapa, pero...

Alice se acercó a él, posó su taza encima del escritorio, y le amasó los cabellos con gesto tierno, mientras le miraba preocupada.

- ¿Qué crees que es?

- Alguien. Lo importante es una persona, cuando recuerde su cara, todo se resolverá.

Estaba frustrado y agotado, por lo que dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de su esposa, que le prodigó su habitual dulzura.

- Vete a casa –propuso Alice. Al ver que él protestaba, insistió-. En serio, descansa. Mañana, con la mente más clara, inténtalo de nuevo. Yo te ayudaré, y juntos lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.

Finalmente tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón, y apagó la vela que alumbraba su trabajo. Ella le acompañó hasta las chimeneas desactivadas, y se despidió de su esposa con un beso cariñoso, activando una chimenea, y diciendo su dirección, llegando a casa de inmediato.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, no era el posible traidor el que ocupaba su mente, sino Alice. Su Alice. Era irónico cómo funcionaba la vida. Si con quince años, a él, prefecto popular y extrovertido de Gryffindor, le habrían dicho que acabaría enamorándose de su mejor amiga, tímida y estudiosa, la única en quien no se había fijado, la única que siempre estaba ahí, no lo habría creído jamás. Y ahora ella era su vida. Que irónicas eran las cosas a veces.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, en Dartford (ciudad del condado de Kent) las nubes que habían oscurecido la noche habían dado paso a una lluvia espesa e interminable. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, y el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre el cemento resonaba con fuerza en el patio de aquella casa sumida en el silencio. Era el hogar de uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Andrea Divon. Ella y su esposo estaban comiendo en silencio, después de que la pequeña de la casa acabase rendida en una inusual siesta provocada por el soporífero tiempo.

Andrea no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de las cajas. Desde que supo que Tomás había muerto, y cómo, era su obsesión. No le preocupaba tanto morir, como el hecho de dejar sola a su hija de cuatro años, o que a ella y a su marido pudiera pasarles algo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Había pensado mil veces cambiar la localización de su caja azul, pero tras recordar la imagen que presentaba Tomás en el brazo, pensaba que era inútil. De una forma u otra, tenían métodos para averiguar la verdad exacta, por lo que su prioridad era que no dieran con ella, y así no localizarían la caja.

Había hablado con Adam y, extrañamente, se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo. Lo mejor sería desaparecer durante un tiempo. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, y se apresuró a indicarles que podían abandonar el país, y se ofreció a presentarles a amigos en el extranjero para que les ayudaran. Para Adam era fácil, todo era cuestión de avisar a su hermano, y podría irse. Pero ella no. Por mucho que dejase su trabajo temporalmente, no podía pedirle a Alec que también lo hiciera sin motivo. Y tampoco podía llevarse a Brooke, apartarla de sus tíos, sus primos y sus abuelos, sin explicar más. Si al menos contara con la bendición de su marido...

Había pensado en ello toda la noche, y supo que era ese momento o nunca. Ambos habían tenido una comida inusualmente silenciosa. Alec no era un hombre que se prodigara en palabras, pero siempre habían encontrado de qué hablar, y ese ambiente le sorprendió. Fue Andrea, como siempre, quien lo rompió.

- ¿Sabes? El Profeta informaba hoy de que han matado a ocho magos cerca de aquí –comenzó empezando su plan-.

- Lo sé –afirmó él, asintiendo con la cabeza-. A apenas diez kilómetros. Ha sido de madrugada, les pillo durmiendo en casa y...

No terminó la frase, pero ambos sabían el final de aquel episodio. Era horrible, pero era la baza con la que contaba la mujer.

- Últimamente están teniendo lugar ataques muy extraños. Más de lo común. No lo sé, temo que sea el inicio de algo peor...

- ¿Peor que esto? –exclamó él sorprendido, señalando el periódico-. Llevamos siete años de guerra, y ha habido decenas de muertos, tanto magos como muggles. No sé cómo puede empeorar esto...

Andrea tragó en seco, pensando lo mismo, pero siguió adelante.

- Alice me comentó un día. Ella opina que se avecinan tiempos muy oscuros. Quien-tú-Sabes está tomando mucho más poder, se está aliando con criaturas que antes le despreciaban como a cualquier mago... Alice sabe lo que hay de verdad, recuerda que es auror, ella tiene información de primera mano. Si ella está asustada...

- Andy, si tu intención era inquietarme, déjame decirte que esto era innecesario. Te recuerdo que soy yo el que está más preocupado por esto. Tú siempre te lo has tomado más a la ligera, ¿y ahora por fin ves venir el peligro?

Era una pequeña recriminación, pero no porque estuviera enfadado, sino porque era cierto que ella se había arriesgado más de lo que debía. Ahora lo veía. No podía actuar como Alice, o como lo había hecho Ethan en su momento. Ellos eran jóvenes y no tenían una familia a su cargo. Debía haber dejado de jugar a la guerra mucho antes, y no ahora que estaba realmente asustada por su vida, y por la de su marido e hija.

- Hablé con Dumbledore, y cree que los de la Orden quizá deberíamos irnos una temporada. Unos meses quizá, hasta que se tranquilice esta ola de violencia que ha aumentado tanto.

- Me alegro de la opinión del viejo –contestó su marido irónicamente-. Pero pese a que él siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana, hay otros que no podemos permitírnoslo.

- Está dispuesto a ayudarnos todo lo posible –insistió ella-. Tiene amistades por todo el mundo que podrían ayudarnos. Sólo tendríamos que decir a dónde nos vamos y cuándo...

- Andrea, no puedo dejar mi trabajo. ¿Acaso crees que el dinero crece en las fuentes? No podremos mantenernos, y no tenemos edad ni circunstancias para llevar una vida nómada. Piensa en Brooke.

- ¡Eso estoy haciendo Alec! No quiero que ella crezca en un mundo así, no quiero temer todas las mañanas al ir a despertarla por si estará allí o no, no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de los dos y ella tenga que vivirlo... Sé que el dinero es un problema, pero aunque lo consideres un viejo egoísta, Dumbledore también ha pensado en ello, y está dispuesto a echarnos una mano. –suspiró, maldiciéndose porque el miedo que sentía había salido de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Se las secó con torpeza, y miró a su marido suplicante-. Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por la niña. ¿Crees que este es un mundo para ella?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el sofá dónde había caído agotada la pequeña, y dónde se encontraba suspirando con fuerza, con sus oscuros cabellos castaños esparcidos por su mejilla. Andrea tuvo más ganas de llorar, pero las aguantó, y a Alec se le enterneció el corazón.

Sin sospechar el temor de su esposa, y dejándose llevar por palabras por el bien de su hija, suspiró con fuerza, y alargó su mano para apretar la de su cónyuge.

- Tienes razón. Dile a Dumbledore que aceptamos, y prepara todo para irnos mañana. Esta misma tarde informaré de mi renuncia.

OO—OO

En un momento del día siguiente, Lily azotó la entrada de la Torre con fuerza, enfadada. Segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a James, que la miró suspirando con paciencia. Cuando su adorada pelirroja sacaba el carácter, era conveniente poner tierra de por medio. Pero él no era un cobarde, y se quedaría allí, a su lado, como llevaba toda la tarde desde que había salido de su castigo. Al fin y al cabo no pagaría su furia con él, ¿no?

- Lily –la llamó con suavidad, recibiendo dagas verdes de sus preciosos ojos, antes de que ella lanzara un cojín al fondo de la habitación-. Lily, porque sé que Sirius no te gusta ni un poco, que sino me preocuparía por tu reciente necesidad de acosarle.

La pelirroja le volvió a fulminar con la mirada, y se dejó caer con rabia en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese capullo de Black? Para lo grande que es se escabulle muy fácilmente –musitó entre dientes para sí misma-.

James se sentó a su lado, mirándola extrañado mientras rumiaba en voz alta.

- En serio me estás acojonando. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo, no? –lo dijo en broma, pero un tono extraño salió de su voz al pensar que verdaderamente Lily había estado muy pesada con su amigo los últimos días-. Oye, sé que Padfood no es feo del todo, si que es que te gustan esas bellezas tan evidentes, pero créeme, conmigo encajas mejor. Yo tengo más paciencia y soy más...

- James, ¿quieres dejar de decir estupideces? –replicó su novia en tono seco-.

Estupendo, le había mandado callar, con la rabia que eso le daba, y encima no había conseguido hacerla sonreír, que era su objetivo. Sí que estaba enfadada. ¿Qué podía ser? Por Padfood era imposible, vamos que tampoco es como si su amigo le importase tanto. Debía estar enfadada por otra cosa previamente. En clase todo iba bien, de hecho Slughorn había vuelto a babear sobre ella esa misma tarde. Viejo verde... Y él no había hecho nada. De eso estaba segurísimo. Se había portado ejemplarmente esos últimos días; de hecho, casi no se reconocía, y hasta Remus se estaba empezando a aburrir de tanta tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que te enfada? –preguntó confuso-. No puede ser que estés así porque Sirius se haya marchado...

- ¡Claro que sí! Si no le vigilo igual va a...

Pero se calló de golpe, y James la miró aún más extrañado. Si es que Lily a veces era... Ella no sabía qué decir y qué no. ¿Qué le habría contado Sirius? Ella no había hablado ni con Remus ni con él sobre lo que Grace la había contado, porque prefería hacer como si en realidad no hubiera pasada nada, ya que sino Sirius podía morir, y ella iría a Azkaban. Miró de reojo a su novio algo insegura, ¿y si el mendrugo de su amigo no había abierto la boca? No quería contárselo a James, pues estaba segura que si Sirius decía que quería dejar a Kate, él le apoyaría, y aquella era una idea horrible.

Si eso pasaba, Grace, inevitablemente y por mucho que ella le pusiera los pies sobre el suelo, se ilusionaría, y aquello podía acabar como el rosario de la aurora. Además, estaba la pobre Kate, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Mira James –intentó explicarse-. Sé que es tu mejor amigo y le aprecias, pero a veces hace cosas y toma ciertas decisiones muy equivocadas que pueden crear mucho dolor a terceras personas y...

Se mordió la lengua. Se estaba perdiendo, y la cara de James indicaba que no había entendido nada.

- Es que... –comenzó de nuevo-. No sé si el cenutrio de tu amigo te lo ha contado, pero hace unos días...

- ¿Qué él y Grace se liaron? –preguntó James intentando ayudarla a llegar al cenit de la cuestión-.

Lily se quedó de repente muda al ver que él sabía desde el primer momento de qué hablaban, y aún así seguía con expresión confusa. Es más, si ya sabía todo lo ocurrido con sus dos amigos, ¿por qué no la había comentado nada? Grace podía no haberla contado nada, y ella habría permanecido ignorante sin que James hiciese nada al respecto.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

James tuvo que echarse hacia atrás por la mirada de fuego que le lanzó su novia, y de repente se encontró más confuso que antes.

- Tú también lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada –dijo con evidencia-.

- ¡Es distinto!

- ¿En qué?

Sin saber qué contestar, Lily suspiró con fuerza, y le miró a los ojos.

- Entonces si ya lo sabes, no tiene que extrañarte que siga tanto a Sirius últimamente. No hace más que intentar hablar con Grace y ella quiere evitarle. Si no le freno los pies, aquello se acabará volviendo un acoso.

James se abstuvo de responderla que mayor acoso era el que ejercía ella sobre su mejor amigo, y aunque entendía por fin cuál era el motivo de su enfado, no comprendía por qué lo era.

- ¿Y por qué no iban a hablar? Son mayorcitos, déjales –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que no he notado la poca atención que le presta a Kate desde hace unos días? La última vez les instamos a hablarlo, pero Sirius seguía igual con Kate. ¿Y qué hemos conseguido? Que vuelva a pasar. No, mejor que se mantengan separados.

- Lily no puedes ser tan mandona... –ante una posible venganza de su novia por su poca acertada elección de palabras, cambió el rumbo de la conversación-. Mira, he hablado con él, y Sirius va a dejar a Kate. Se ha dado cuenta de que si quiere estar con Grace, es porque no está lo suficiente por su novia y no es justo para ella. Solo trata de hacer las cosas bien. Es la actitud más madura que Remus y yo hemos visto en él, no lo estropees.

Lo cierto es que la pelirroja se quedó algo anonadada por esa explicación, pero agitando la cabeza, se empecinó en su teoría.

- Tú sabes que en caso de que pase algo entre Sirius y Grace, no va a durar mucho. Esos dos son demasiado iguales, y sólo servirá para estropearlo todo y meternos a ti y a mi en medio. Pero si él se quedara con Kate le iría mucho mejor, ella le entiende más y tiene una paciencia que no se merece...

James sonrió.

- Si así lo crees, deja que se equivoquen solos. Padfood es muy caprichoso y cuanto más le impidas acercarse a Grace, más va a insistir en hacerlo. Si ambos quieren intentarlo, déjales. Negándoselo solo vas a conseguir que se obsesionen. Piénsalo, estoy seguro de que si alguien te hubiera dicho que no salieras con Bennet, hoy todavía yo estaría como un alma en pena huyendo de escenas desagradables.

Lily no pudo evitar echar una carcajada ante el puchero que hizo su novio. Para compensarle por todas esas escenitas le dio un beso en los labios, que a James pareció gustarle como método para cortar la conversación. Cuando intentó intensificarle, Lily se apartó riendo.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te pones en plan maduro me gusta muchísimo. Pareces un padre dando lecciones de vida, y eso es sexy...

Le mordió el labio inferior y James sonrió pícaramente. Si para tener a Lily tan predispuesta como en ese momento debía madurar más aún, bienvenida fuese la edad adulta.

OO—OO

Bendito fuera James y su capa de invisibilidad. Sirius jamás pensó que acabaría odiando a Lily, pero la verdad es que la pelirroja estaba consiguiendo acojonarle. Cuando más tranquilo estaba, parecía que ella le leía la mente y aparecía con o sin James. Hasta le entró miedo de que aquello empezara a parecerse a una película de esas muggles que veía Kate en que una mujer sexy acosaba a un pobre hombre para hacerle un chantaje sexual. ¿Mujer sexy? ¿La pelirroja? ¡Que se la quedara Prongs!

Ahora que por fin se había conseguido librar de ella (y sospechaba que James sabía que tenía su capa y le apoyaba, debido a un extraño guiño que lanzó en su dirección), por fin podría buscar a Grace. Huir de su acosadora para poder ser el acosador... irónico. Pero la culpa era de la rubia, porque si le dejara hablar, todo ese embrollo se terminaría. Las chicas siempre complicaban las cosas.

Sabía más o menos donde debía estar. Al igual que el resto de la semana, llevaba todo el día evitándole y, para su desgracia, Sirius la conocía bastante bien. Grace era bastante predecible, y el campo de quidditch tenía una pinta algo sospechosa. No se quitó la capa en todo el trayecto, temiendo que la pelirroja se asomara a alguna ventana y le pillara, y en pocos minutos llegó al lugar.

Su instinto no le falló, y saliendo de los vestuarios, con el pelo mojado de la ducha que acababa de tomar, y la escoba sobre el hombro, estaba ella. Se acercó sigilosamente, asegurándose de que esta vez no salía corriendo, y una vez a su lado, se quitó la capa.

- Por fin te pillo sola –exclamó al mismo tiempo-.

Grace dio un bote y pegó un grito cogida por sorpresa.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido? -él sonrió, y la señaló la capa-.

- Es de James.

Grace enarcó las cejas con ironía, pero no siguió con el tema. Al darse cuenta de que estaban a solas (en menudo momento había dejado a la pobre Sarah irse con su novio) su mayor objetivo era poner tierra de por medio.

- Tengo que irme –anunció echando a andar con prisa-.

Sirius no dudó en seguirla, manteniendo el paso mientras ella se dirigía sin pérdida de tiempo al castillo.

- ¿Qué es esta vez? –preguntó casi divertido-. Entrenamiento de quidditch no creo, tampoco otra de vuestras reuniones porque ya te ibas del campo. A clase no llegas tarde porque hoy es domingo, y definitivamente acabo de ver a Sarah Anderson darse el lote con su novio en los jardines, por lo que no has quedado con ella. Por cierto, déjame decirte que Lily se está metiendo mano con James en su torre, así que esa excusa tampoco me vale.

Grace le miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió andando, esperando que así se cansase.

- Tengo que lavarme el pelo –dijo con sarcasmo mientras le empujaba para entrar antes que él al vestíbulo-.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse por esa salida tan irónica, y dos segundos después volvía a estar a su altura, sin cesar en su empeño.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo. Hablemos una vez de lo que pasó el otro día y...

- ¡Es que el otro día no pasó nada! –exclamó ella finalmente. Estaba enfadada y se había vuelto a encararle, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¡¿Cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza que el otro día NO-PASÓ-NADA?

La verdad es que el ataque de furia era algo desproporcionado y escalofriante. Si algún pobre ingenuo de primer curso estuviera cerca, ya estaría preparando el baúl para huir del horrible monstruo que habitaba en Hogwarts. Pero Sirius, como ya lo había supuesto, solo se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, poniendo una expresión irónica.

- Pasó algo muy serio, y si a ti te deja estar tan tranquila, te aseguro que a mi no.

Grace cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando prometerse a sí misma que no volvería a gritar. Tenían suerte que el vestíbulo estaba vacío, pero no podía tentar a la suerte y atraer a nadie con sus gritos.

- Por favor. Hazme caso, ¿vale? Si sigues dándole vueltas al tema, Kate se acabará enterando. Hazlo por ella al menos.

- Si es que es por ella, Grace –insistió él-. No puedo mirarla a la cara desde entonces y no... –tartamudeó-. Yo... yo no voy a poder...

Grace negó con la cabeza sin dejarle terminar.

- Mira, aunque todo el mundo crea lo peor de mi, –dijo recordando las palabras de Lily- no soy tan mezquina como creéis. Esa fue la última vez que me dejo llevar por mis impulsos. Si tú no piensas en Kate, ya lo haré yo.

Y antes de que si diera cuenta, le arrebató de las manos la capa de James y se cubrió a sí misma con ella, consiguiendo la oportunidad de escapar una vez más de esa conversación. Furioso por tener tan lentos reflejos, Sirius la llamó un par de veces, y después desistió dando un manotazo en la pared. ¿Qué había visto en esa loca? No, el loco era él por querer estar cerca de ella aún sabiendo que era mentalmente inestable.

Una risa muy cerca suyo le hizo envararse, y la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera escuchado la conversación le dio pánico. De una de las clases, y cargada con tres libros bastante pesados, apareció Jane Green. Era tan inusual y poco esperada su aparición, que Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de creerse que la rubia muchacha estaba verdaderamente allí, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

- Como cambian las cosas, Black –dijo saboreando sus palabras-. Tú el año pasado te burlabas porque yo perseguía a James, y te encuentro haciendo lo mismo.

- No digas gilipolleces, Green –contestó intentando hacerse el desentendido-. Tú acosabas a mi amigo de manera exagerada. Yo solo estaba hablando con una amiga.

Pero Jane se volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza.

- Lo que tú digas, pero lo he oído todo –confesó casi disfrutando de la seriedad que de repente cubrió el rostro de Sirius. Suspiró, y pensó en voz alta con bastante sinceridad-. Lo siento por Hagman. Demuestra no tener muchas luces al fijarse en ti, pero no se merecía eso, y menos con una de sus amigas. Todo el mundo creía que el don Juan se había reformado, y en el fondo solo había cambiado la piel de lobo por la de oveja. Sois todos iguales...

Rodando los ojos decidió no perder más tiempo con él. Al fin y al cabo, ya había dicho lo que quería y se había desquitado, de paso, de un par de frustraciones que tenía últimamente con el género masculino. Lo que pasara en la vida de Sirius Black a ella no le quitaba el sueño en absoluto.

Puede que sí a Sirius. Jane Green era una chica bastante cotilla, y en su grupo de amigas estaban las chicas más chismosas del colegio. Si abría la boca, seguro que todo lo que había hablado con Grace se sabría en menos de una hora por todo el castillo. ¿Habría escuchado alguien más? Eso acabó de decidirle. No sabía si aún era un buen momento, pero las circunstancias habían hecho que tuviera que acelerar el asunto. Tenía que hablar con Kate ese mismo día, antes de que se enterara por terceros y fuera peor.

OO—OO

En realidad Sirius no se equivocaba, y sí había más personas que habían escuchado esa conversación. No era de Jane Green de quien tenía que preocuparse precisamente. Aunque él no lo supiera, ella tenía demasiados problemas propios como para preocuparse de contar los de él. Pero había un grupo de tres chicos que quizá no estaban en la misma situación.

Para Jack Hamilton, golpeador y alumno de Ravenclaw aquello era una broma estupenda. Lo sentía por Derek, pero su ex-novia había colaborado, y mucho, en que pudiera reírse de Black (y ya si surgía la oportunidad, también de Potter) en público. No paraba de reírse en voz baja, mientras otro de ellos, Dave Hurley, guardián y también compañero de los águilas, intentaba hacerle callar con codazos en el estómago. El pobre muchacho, más sencillo y discreto que sus amigos, se había sentido verdaderamente incómodo de ser testigo indeseado de aquella conversación. Pero no había habido forma de apartar a Derek del lugar desde que les había visto a esos dos discutir, y escuchó el nombre de Kate.

Ni siquiera le importaba ya el orgullo de que Grace no hubiese querido llegar hasta el final con él, y sí con Black, según apuntaba todo. Lo que hiciese esa tía con su cuerpo le daba igual, no era más que una chica corriente, una más, sin nada extraordinario. ¿Cómo había podido ese gilipollas preferir pasar aunque fuera un simple rato con ella teniendo a Kate para él? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?

- No es por nada Derek, pero al final Sandler es tan suelta como decías –exclamó Jack sin poder evitar echarse a reír en voz alta-.

Dave le dio otro codazo y le fulminó con la mirada por ese comentario, pero a Derek no le importó. Seguía pensando en Kate. ¿Por qué el muy imbécil quería hablar de ello con Grace? ¿Acaso pretendía dejar a Kate? Una llama de esperanza brilló en sus ojos ante la posibilidad de volver a tenerla para él como unos meses atrás. Jamás había sentido por otra muchacha lo que sentía por ella, y si Black no sabía valorar la chica que tenía delante, él lo haría encantado.

- ¡Veras cuando se entere todo el mundo! –exclamó Jack entre risas-. Seguro que entre Mendes y Evans se lo cargan, ¡lo que me voy a reír!

- Jack, deja ya...

Pero Dave no pudo seguir hablándole a su amigo, porque Derek, tan silencioso hasta el momento, se lanzó de repente contra él y le cogió del cuello de la camisa, alzándole hasta que estuviera a su altura, pues le sacaba la cabeza. El frío brillo en la mirada de Derek le cortó la risa al muchacho.

- Escúchame Jack: De esto nada a nadie. No quiero ni el más mínimo rumor de lo que hemos oído, porque sino...

Jack no le entendía, pero después de que Derek le soltara disculpándose sinceramente por su arranque excesivamente violento, asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. Dave, sin embargo, le miró comprensivamente. Él sabía muy bien por donde iban los tiros, y le encantaba ver que su mejor amigo seguía siendo él mismo en muchos aspectos, aunque se hubiera convertido en un chulito.

Y es que, aunque la perspectiva de extender el rumor, avergonzar a Black y Grace, y conseguir que Kate quedara libre era muy golosa, aquello no estaba bien. Pensó en Kate, en su expresión si la noticia le llegara de ese modo, en su rostro derrotado por la humillación y la traición, y supo que no podía verla así, si él podía evitarlo. No se enteraría por terceras personas, ni tampoco la pillarían por sorpresa, para humillarla. Se encargaría de decírselo y, aunque no le creyera, estaría sobre aviso.

Y tenía que decírselo ya, sin perder más tiempo antes de que alguien más escuchara a esos dos discutir sus desventuras y lo extendiera por el colegio. La había visto pasear por los jardines con Perkins, con su corto cabello al viento y un abrigo de borreguillo tapándola el cuello. Había sido imposible no fijarse en ella, le había parecido más guapa que nunca. Y tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, por lo que seguiría por allí.

- Tengo que irme chicos –anunció con la mente aún ocupada y echando a andar hacia la salida-.

De repente se giró, y señaló a Jack con el dedo.

- Te lo advierto, Jack. Una palabra y...

- ¡Que sí, pesado! Tú sabrás porque lo haces, pero yo me callo...

El muchacho negó con la cabeza aún sin entender nada de eso. Cuando Derek desapareció por la puerta que daba a la calle, se giró hacia Dave con expresión confusa.

- Te juro que cada vez entiendo menos a este –le confesó encogiéndose de hombros-.

Dave, que sí lo entendía todo, rodó los ojos y decidió reír y cambiar de tema. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le impulsó a subir a la torre de Ravenclaw con el resto de su grupo de amigos. Había personas a las que era mejor no explicar ningún asunto relacionado con los sentimientos, pues no lo entenderían jamás. Y Jack, definitivamente, era uno de ellos.

OO—OO

Ya casi anochecía, y en el centro de Londres caía una lluvia torrencial, que dejaba en simple chubasco a lo caído el día anterior. Pocos se atrevían a salir a la calle esa tarde, sumando que, siendo domingo, tampoco había tantos lugares abiertos. Pero en el Callejón Diagon sí había varias tiendas que no habían cerrado. No todas, pero sí las de productos indispensables, que eran las que necesitaba Andrea Divon en ese momento.

Ya lo tenían hablado y apalabrado. A las nueve de la noche, debían tenerlo todo listo, pues el traslador se activaría a esa hora, rumbo a la fría Noruega. Un gran cambio para el matrimonio y su niña, pero necesario. Afortunadamente, Alec sí había conseguido un traslado de trabajo, pues ella, con lo que la había costado llegar a inefable, lo había tenido que dejar irremediablemente. La Ministra parecía bastante enojada cuando la presentó su dimisión, y por mucho que Bode, su compañero, insistía en que cuando quisiera volver la ayudaría a hacerlo, no creía que lo tuviera tan fácil.

- Mama vamos a casa ya –se quejó Brooke haciendo un puchero-.

No era un día como para sacar a la niña con ella de compras, pero no había encontrado con quién dejarla, y debía recoger un par de cosas sin falta. Suspiró, y miró a su niña pequeña enfundada en un grueso abrigo con capucha, botas para el agua y una bufanda tapándole la garganta.

- Enseguida acabamos, cariño –la dijo-.

- ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?

- A comprar un abrigo para papá –la respondió vagamente-.

Mientras siguiera hablando con su hija de temas vanos, podía evitar que otros temas pasaran por su cabeza, y la torturaran.

- ¿Y por qué? –preguntó la niña con la habitual curiosidad infantil-.

- Porque nos vamos de vacaciones a un lugar donde hace mucho frío, y papá necesita un abrigo más grueso.

- ¿Y por qué nos vamos de vacaciones? –insistió-.

- Pues para pasar una temporada los tres solitos. ¿No quieres irte de vacaciones? –la preguntó con tono infantil mientras miraba para abajo para verla a la cara-.

- No sé –contestó la niña con sinceridad-.

Andrea suspiró.

- Te va a gustar, cariño. Iremos a la nieve un día a tirarnos en trineo, ¿te apetece?

Brooke sonrió enseñando un hueco donde debía estar el diente paleto, y afirmó con la cabeza, entusiasmada por primera vez en toda la tarde. Para agradecimiento de la niña, pronto entraron a uno de los pocos establecimientos abiertos, y quedaron resguardadas de la lluvia y el frío.

Su madre no la soltó la mano y la obligó a seguirla en todas las vueltas que dio a la tienda, consiguiendo que la niña se aburriese. Hubo un momento en que la pequeña quiso salir corriendo tras un gato que acababa de saltar del mostrador, pero su madre no quería perderla de vista ni un segundo, lo que hizo que la niña se enojara. Media hora después, Andrea por fin se decidió y pagó un abrigo color verde oscuro (parecido al color de ojos de Alec), que se llevó en una bolsa bastante grande.

Brooke hizo un mohín cuando volvieron a salir a la lluvia, pero enseguida volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho su madre de las vacaciones.

- ¿Vienen los _pimos_? –preguntó animada, casi pegando saltitos sobre sus pequeñas piernas-.

- ¿Qué? –saltó su madre que no la estaba prestando atención-.

- Los _pimos_, que sí vienen a las vacaciones.

Andrea hizo una mueca al ver ese obstáculo. Aquello iba a ser muy duro para Brooke, cambiar de colegio en mitad del curso, alejarse de sus primos, de sus tíos, sus abuelos... Pero tenían que irse. Cualquier buena madre lo haría.

- No cariño –contestó dedicándola una pequeña sonrisa-. Solo vamos papá, tú y yo. ¿No te gusta que estemos solos?

Brooke se encogió de hombros.

- No sé –dijo sinceramente-.

Andrea la miró sonriente, captando sus hoyuelos, sus mejillas coloradas, su pelo castaño oscuro tan enmarañado como el suyo, que escapaba por los costados de la capucha... Era fácil perderse en la imagen de su niña, era su creación, su pequeño milagro.

La abstracción que tuvo mirando a su hija la hizo detenerse en medio de la calle sin darse cuenta, y por ello captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, que no debería estar ahí. Miró disimuladamente alrededor, y solo vio a un matrimonio de unos cincuenta años discutiendo sobre la carne de dragón delante de la carnicería. Otro repaso en derredor la hizo ver algo que estaba muy bien oculto. Una figura oscura estaba aplastada contra la pared de una estrecha bocacalle, como esperando algo. Le miró un segundo extrañada, hasta que este giró la cabeza y vio que iba enmascarado. Eso la hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Mortífagos, ese día y allí? ¿Qué pretendían, derrumbar las tiendas vacías?

Alarmada, agarró con fuerza a su hija, asegurando que su cuerpo la cubría en cualquier caso, y decidió apresurarse en dirección contraria a la que tomaba el maduro matrimonio. Un par de minutos después, se atrevió a mirar para atrás, y percibió que alguien se acababa de esconder para evitar ser visto. Al mismo tiempo, notó algo a su izquierda que la hizo suponer que no era uno sólo.

Y no iban a atacar ningún establecimiento. Iban a por ella, la habían seguido e ignorado al matrimonio. Instintivamente, se giró y tomó a Brooke entre sus brazos, quien no entendía nada, y miraba en silencio a su madre. Con un brazo apretó a su hija contra su pecho, y con la otra localizó su varita dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo mejor y más rápido sería desaparecer, pero hacerlo con un niño pequeño podía suponer muchos riesgos para este.

Miró alrededor, buscando alguna tienda abierta donde meterse y poder mandar un patronus para dar la alarma. Pero de repente no veía ninguna abierta. No podía creer en su mala suerte: un poco más arriba, en esa misma calle, había visto varios establecimientos abiertos, pero en esa parte no había ninguno. Y escuchaba pasos que indicaba que cada vez se acercaban más. Tenía que poner a Brooke a salvo, sólo eso importaba.

De repente tuvo una iluminación. O más bien fue que percibió luz dentro de una tienda que tenía el cartelito de "cerrado". Sólo en un momento así, y por su hija, sería capaz de hacer algo así. Para sorprenderles, dejó de golpe las bolsas en el suelo y corrió los pocos metros que la separaban del lugar. Empujó la puerta con su hombro, escuchando cómo Brooke comenzaba a llorar al percibir su miedo, y la cerró tras de sí a tiempo de escuchar un golpe en esta, como si un hechizo la hubiese impactado.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí? –exclamó la propietaria de la tienda saliendo del almacén con su varita en la mano-.

Natalie Hagman sólo había ido ese día a su tienda de plantas medicinales para reordenar un poco ese caos, pero jamás creyó que nadie fuese a entrar, habiendo indicado que estaba cerrado. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con violencia, pensó en unos ladrones o atacantes, y se dispuso a defenderse. Pero no esperaba ver a una mujer joven apretando a una niña pequeña contra su pecho, e intentando calmar su llanto que parecía ser de miedo. Instintivamente, bajó la varita.

Andrea, al verla, no podía saber si era de fiar o no, pero en un momento tan drástico, tenía que confiar. Se acercó a ella con premura, y vio que, al menos, la mujer no la rehuía.

- ¿Qué...?

- Por favor, tiene que ayudarme –musitó Andrea en voz baja, intentando que Brooke no se enterara-. Creo que hay mortífagos siguiéndome.

Natalie abrió los ojos como platos, y se alegró, más que nunca, de no haberse llevado a Denise con ella ese día.

- ¿Cómo puede...?

- Verá –la interrumpió Andrea-. Soy trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia, y acabo de ver, mínimo a dos enmascarados persiguiéndome.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? –preguntó Natalie cuestionándose sobre que si una trabajadora del Ministerio no podía defenderse, ¿qué podría hacer una tendera como ella?-.

Andrea se mordió el labio, y acabó por decidirse. No quería, pero era lo mejor. Necesitaba distraerles, alejarles de Brooke, aunque eso supusiera usarse a sí misma como cebo.

- Yo me encargaré de ellos. Pero, por favor, cuide de mi hija.

Natalie abrió más los ojos ante esa petición, y el temor la invadió.

- No... Mire, quédese aquí, llamaremos a los aurores y...

- No hay tiempo. Si sigo mucho aquí, seguro que no tardarán en tirar la puerta abajo –aseguró mirando por encima de su hombro la entrada del establecimiento-.

Natalie acabó asintiendo, con un nudo en la garganta. Aliviada, Andrea se propuso pasar a Brooke a sus brazos, pero la pequeña se aferró a ella con miedo.

- Cariño... Quédate con esta amiga de mamá. Tengo que hacer un recado, vuelvo enseguida –susurró con un tono bastante calmado-.

La niña negó, mirándola con los ojos verde oliva, tan iguales a los de su padre, abnegados en lágrimas.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos señores? –preguntó con voz más chillona de lo normal producto del miedo-.

Andrea negó con la cabeza.

- Unos amigos con los que mamá está jugando. Cuando acabe el juego, volveré a buscarte e iremos con papá, ¿vale, cielo?

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza, y Andrea, sabiendo que no tenía más tiempo que perder, la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, disfrutando del abrazo y guardándose su olor, y la besó el pelo con la dulzura típica de una madre. Antes de que la niña pudiera volver a negarse, se la puso en brazos a Natalie, y buscó en su bolso algo hasta encontrarlo. Era su identificación como miembro del Ministerio.

- Aquí tiene mi identificación, para que sepa quien soy –la tendió a Natalie para que no pudiera pensar que estaba abandonando a su hija-. Si, si no vuelvo en una hora...

Suspiró, cerrando un segundo los ojos, y se aproximó a Natalie para hablar en voz más baja.

- Si no vuelvo en una hora, póngase en contacto con el Ministerio y pregunte por Alec Stone, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Es mi marido. Dígale que tiene a Brooke, y que venga a buscarla.

Parecía una última petición de un condenado a muerte, y aquello impresionó tanto a Natalie, que intentó detenerla una vez más. Pero sólo alcanzó a verla salir corriendo por la puerta, dejando tras de sí un halo plateado que se disolvió enseguida.

Era el patronus que Andrea les había enviado a Dumbledore y Alice, esperando que hubiese un milagro y la ayuda para ella llegase antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Salió de la tienda con rapidez, e incluso perdió dos valiosos segundos en reforzar la seguridad de esta. Pero no vio a nadie alrededor. ¿Dónde se habían metido los enmascarados? Con el corazón en un puño cruzó un par de pequeñas calles, con la varita en alto intentando seguirles el rastro.

Un par de minutos después, se asomó a una calle sin salida, y al no ver nada, cuando creía haber percibido un movimiento, se fue a marchar. Pero la única salida ya estaba taponada. Varios enmascarados, y no sólo dos como ella creía, la apuntaban con sus varitas, acorralándola contra el estrecho callejón.

OO—OO

Derek llegó a los jardines donde Kate y Rachel seguían paseando y hablando de sus cosas. Sólo estaban algo más lejos de dónde les había visto hacía un rato, pues ninguna de ellas tenía prisa. Caminaban agarradas del brazo mientras hablaban en voz baja en apariencia seriamente, pero también sonriendo levemente en ocasiones.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a observarla de lejos, como había hecho otras veces. No se acababa de fiar de que Jack le hiciera caso, por lo que tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes. Con pocas zancadas las alcanzó, y fue Rachel la primera que le vio, mirándole expectante al ver que se dirigía hacia ellas.

- Hola –las saludó con el aliento algo entrecortado por la carrera-.

Kate se sorprendió de encontrarse con Derek y volver a hablar con él, cosa que no hacía desde Navidades. Pero Rachel le sonrió y le saludó con la misma amabilidad que él, por lo que Kate se sintió más cómoda de hacerlo también. Era una suerte que hubiera coincidido cuando estaba con Rachel, pues ella era la única que no tenía prejuicios contra Derek. Cuando estaba con los demás (y no digamos con Grace), no podía evitar que algo de la antipatía que sentían por él se la pegara. Lo mismo ocurría ahora con la amabilidad de Rachel. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que ella le vio salía con Grace, y era muy amable con todas sus amigas (claro que se llevaba tirantemente con James, y por ende con Sirius y Peter. Remus no tenía ningún problema con él).

- Kate, me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo en privado –preguntó disculpándose con Rachel con la mirada. No podía evitar responderla a la afabilidad con la que ella trataba a todo el mundo-.

Kate no estaba segura. Miró a Rachel interrogante, pero como su amiga interpretó la mirada como que la pedía que les dejara solos, por lo que sonrió y se inventó una excusa para irse.

Kate miró a Derek con una sonrisa tímida, y con un movimiento de cabeza le invitó a caminar con ella.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? –le preguntó para entrar en conversación-.

- Bien –respondió Derek con la boca seca. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le creería?-. Kate, tengo que contarte algo.

Ella sonrió.

- Pues dime.

Derek dudo varias veces, sin saber qué frase decir primero. No era fácil, y menos tratándose de alguien tan sensible como Kate. Tenía que tener cuidado y no soltarlo a bocajarro.

- Verás. Acabo de oír una conversación. No estaba espiando a nadie, solo fue de casualidad –Kate sonrió divertida al pensar en el día que ella le espió a él creyendo que era el autor de la carta que había encontrado en su libro-. Y escuché algo... Algo que te involucra.

Kate frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal para que siguiera hablando.

- Es... Verás, es difícil decirte esto. Pero tienes que creerme. Si en algún momento crees que puedo habérmelo inventado, piensa que podría haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Pero a ti no te mentiría. Es sobre el gilipollas de Black.

Los dientes se le apretaron al pensar en la antipatía que sentía por ese cabrón por su suerte, y cómo acababa de demostrar que no lo merecía. Kate, sin embargo, cambió su expresión a una de entendimiento. La guerra entre esos dos nunca terminaría.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Sirius? –preguntó con paciencia, y lista para escuchar más tonterías salidas de esa enemistad-.

- Le he oído hablar a él. Estaba con...

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sirius apareciendo de repente-.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Derek, y este le devolvió la misma mirada. En medio de ellos, Kate rodó los ojos.

- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a hacer esa pregunta, Black? –preguntó Derek destilando veneno-.

No podía creer que tuviera la poca vergüenza de intentar marcar territorio después de lo que había hecho. Le odiaba por estar con ella, pero más aún por traicionarla de ese modo, por creer que había otra chica que podía estar por encima de ella.

Por su parte, Sirius estaba enfadado de haberle encontrado, otra vez, persiguiendo a Kate. Sin embargo, descubrió que no eran los mismos celos que sintió al ver a Grace con Marco. No era tan intenso, pero sí le hacía enojar. Ese idiota seguía insistiendo con ella, y aunque tenía claro que no podía continuar con Kate ni se la merecía en lo más mínimo, tampoco la merecía ese capullo que había utilizado a Grace y pretendido utilizarla a ella.

Ambos siguieron mirándose con odio, hasta que Kate suspiró con fuerza.

- Sigo aquí, ¿os acordáis? –dijo negando levemente con la cabeza-.

Sirius desvió la mirada, y recordó el motivo por el que la había estado buscando.

- Kate, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente –la susurró, insultándose a sí mismo por el daño que la iba a hacer-.

Derek reaccionó como si hubiese escuchado una bomba. Ya sabía él lo que la iba a decir. Era un desgraciado...

- Pero yo ya estaba hablando con ella –intervino-. Cuando acabe, tendrás tu turno.

La agarró de la mano tirando de ella, pero Sirius la sostuvo del otro brazo.

- ¿Qué conversación crees que es más importante, tarado? –espetó-. ¿La que tiene contigo o la que tengo que tener yo con ella?

- No creo que disten mucha la una de la otra –respondió Derek apretando los dientes y tirando de Kate-.

Sirius también tiró de ella, y Kate se sacudió, soltándose de ambos.

- Ya vale, no soy un yoyo –exclamó con el ceño un poco fruncido-.

Se puso las manos en la cadera y, como si fuera una maestra riñendo a dos niños, les fulminó con la mirada a ambas. Después miró a Derek, y su mirada se suavizó.

- ¿Te importa si hablamos en otro momento?

Evidentemente, para ella siempre tendría más importancia lo que tuviera que decirla Sirius, a lo que tuviera que hablar Derek, pero tampoco iba a decir eso en voz alta. Sirius le miró triunfalmente, pero no sonrió. No con la guerra interior que estaba teniendo.

- Kate, por favor... –insistió Derek por última vez-.

- Luego te busco y me cuentas –le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras cogía de la mano a Sirius, y se despedía con la otra-.

Incómodo por tener su mano tan apretada, el gryffindor ignoró al ravenclaw y la llevó a un sitio conocido y solitario. La conversación sería larga.

OO—OO

Dudosa y cogida por sorpresa, Andrea retrocedió un par de pasos, apretando su varita con fuerza. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero intentó no dar a conocer su miedo. No se detuvo a contarlos, pero a primera vista parecían ser una decena. Jamás había luchado contra tantos mortífagos ella sola, así que esperaba que Alice no tardara mucho en llegar con ayuda.

En una rápida mirada, observó que el mortífago a su derecha había dejado, por error, un hueco mayor, por el que podría escapar si su estrategia tenía éxito. Era algo que la había enseñado Ethan, atacar por un lado y huir por otro. Cuando parecía que aún estaban midiendo su reacción, lo hizo, atacó al mortífago de la izquierda, avanzando hacia él, y fintando un segundo después a todos los demás para escapar por la derecha. Pero uno de los enmascarados estaba esperándola, como si supiese lo que iba a hacer.

Ella no lo entendió, pues no podía haberle dado tiempo a notar su jugada. No, a no ser que la conociera de antemano. La empujó con fuerza, y Andrea cayó hacia atrás, de nuevo atrapada en el callejón. Mientras se levantaba recogiendo su varita del suelo, escucho las risas de los demás.

- Tenías razón –dijo el hombre de la izquierda con voz áspera, dirigiéndose al que la había detenido-. Es una loca imprevisible...

Andrea sintió que la ardían las orejas. Se habían dirigido al enmascarado, un hombre por el cuerpo que sintió al tropezar con él, como si la conociese bien. Como si él les hubiera hablado de ella. Apretó con fuerza la varita, entrecerrando los ojos y se dirigió a todo el grupo.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Si fuerais hombres de verdad mostraríais vuestro rostro!

Nuevas risas la respondieron, aunque no todas. Otros prefirieron mostrarse ofendidos por esa insinuación, como un hombre de baja estatura que estaba al fin del grupo, y que avanzó hacia ella con furia.

- Dejádmela media horita, y veréis como vuelve completamente mansa –sugirió arrastrando las palabras, como si se estuviese burlando, consiguiendo que otros tantos se rieran-.

Levantó la varita, y la apuntó, sabiendo Andrea que no tenía modo de defenderse de ese modo. El mortífago de la derecha, el que la había detenido, alargó el brazo y, de un golpe, desvió la trayectoria de la maldición que había lanzado.

- ¡No! –gritó-. Ese no es el plan. El Señor dijo que lo dejarais todo en mis manos.

Andrea sintió que se la helaba la sangre al reconocer esa voz, pero era la misma, aunque toda lógica apuntara que no podía estar allí. De la impresión, dejó caer la varita y retuvo la respiración, con los ojos muy abiertos. La cara enmascarada del mortífago se volvió hacia ella, y casi le pudo ver sonriendo. Aunque la sonrisa que recordaba de él era impropia en un momento así.

- Veo que me has reconocido –la dijo desinteresadamente, avanzando un paso hacia ella-.

Entonces Andrea lo supo. Era una trampa, un truco para desmoralizarla, para dejarla psicológicamente fuera de la batalla y que no luchara. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y le fulminó con la mirada, con más odio del que jamás había mirado a nadie.

- ¿Acaso no tenéis ni un poco de corazón? –preguntó vehemente notando como algunas lágrimas traicioneras llegaban a sus ojos, y la voz se la partía-. Esto es un truco para que me venga abajo, no es real.

Hubo algunas risas, aunque más apagadas, como si esperaran a ver qué hacía el hombre, que se acercó a ella y dejó de reír.

- No, _hermanita_, soy yo. En carne y hueso.

Se llevó la varita a la cara, y se quitó la máscara de un movimiento, mostrando un rostro que ella adoraba, y que había extrañado horrores. Pero sabía que era un truco, su hermano estaba muerto.

- ¡Tú no eres Ethan! –le respondió con rabia-. ¡Vuelve a transformarte y jamás vuelvas a utilizar la cara de mi hermano!

Con todo el dolor que sentía, se acercó completamente al hombre y fue a golpearle, cuando él la sostuvo las dos muñecas en el aire. Acercó su cara a ella, y sonrió de una forma que jamás había visto en el rostro de su hermano.

- Soy yo –repitió-. Tengo mil formas de demostrarte quién soy. Nadie más podría saberlo todo de ti como yo. Sé que cuando éramos pequeños, intentaste perderme la pista cuando yo te seguía, para jugar con tus amigas, y caíste por un terraplén y te rompiste el tobillo. Sé que el día de tu boda también tropezaste y le llenaste a Alec el frac de tarta, o que cuando estabas embarazada de Brooke le tiraste una lámpara de mesa a tu marido a la cabeza. O que fue la niña quien me pegó la varicela el año pasado.

Andrea estaba negando con la cabeza, dejando ya libres las lágrimas ante esa desesperación. No tenía fuerzas en las piernas, estaba demasiado confundida, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. El hombre que decía ser su hermano no la dejó caer de golpe, sino que siguió sujetándola las muñecas, y acabó también de rodillas frente a ella, con la frente pegada a la suya, hablando en voz baja, de modo que ninguno de los demás presentes podía oírles.

- No –murmuró Andrea una vez más-. Mi hermano está muerto.

Él sonrió.

- Es una larga historia, _hermanita_. Por ser tú, te la contaré desde el principio. Todo empieza con un niño que nació en una familia normal, pero donde ya tenían a la niña perfecta. Estando su hermana, brillante en los estudios, con un carácter extrovertido y alegre, y mucho más agraciada que él físicamente, ¿en qué iban a prestarle atención al pobre niño? Siempre fue el hermanito de Andrea, incluso cuando consiguió, por esfuerzos propios, hacerse una plaza entre los inefables. Nadie le consideraba valioso por sí mismo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –exclamó Andrea con furia, ya comenzando a creerse que ese sí era Ethan. Todo encajaba demasiado como para ser información sacada de una legeremancia-. Sabes que papá y mamá siempre te adoraron, que todos tus logros los conseguiste tú, que yo no te ayude a entrar en el cuerpo...

Ethan sonrió, y alargó la mano para quitar un rizo de la cara de su hermana.

- Lo sé. Pero nadie más creyó en ello. Nadie más dio muestras de que se me valorara por mí mismo, incluso en la Orden del Fénix. Pero, hace un año, un buen amigo, de los pocos verdaderos que tengo, me enseñó mi camino. Me demostró que podía ser, incluso, mejor que tú. ¿No es así, August? –preguntó alzando la voz por encima de su hombro-.

Una risa fría se escuchó dentro del grupo, y Andrea vio cada vez más anonadada, como el mismísimo August Rookwood se quitaba la máscara y la sonreía con superioridad.

- Ya te dije que era un buen chico, y es cierto que le he echado mucho de menos en el Departamento. Pero un muerto no podía pasearse por allí, y ahora hace mejor labor para nuestro Señor.

Andrea se levantó de golpe, intentando llegar hasta el hombre de rostro desagradable.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú le metiste esas cosas en la cabeza! ¡Tú le has manipulado, le has convertido en...! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Confié en ti, todo el mundo confía en ti, y no eres más que un asqueroso traidor!

Intentó correr hacia él, también con la intención de golpearle a lo muggle, pero Ethan la agarró de las muñecas y la obligó a volver a arrodillarse frente a él.

- No, no, _hermanita_, no te equivoques –la susurró con fingida dulzura contra su frente-. August no me manipuló, nadie puede. Simplemente me enseñó un camino en el que no había pensado, y que ha resultado ser más adecuado para mí. Mi Señor me tiene en gran estima.

- Voldemort no es más que un psicópata tarado –le escupió ella entre dientes-.

- No hables así de él –murmuró Ethan agarrándola con fuerza el mentón con una mano-. Es un mago brillante. Me eligió para esa misión, y hasta a Dumbledore engañamos –sonrió, y volvió a colocar el pelo de su hermana tras su oreja-. Fue un gran plan, y luego una verdadera buena suerte que Dumbledore me eligiera precisamente a mi para ser el guardián de una de las cajas.

- ¿Ya sabías de ellas? –preguntó Andrea conteniendo el aliento y abriendo mucho los ojos-.

- Por supuesto. Todo empezó hace poco menos de un año, cuando un joven trabajador del Ministerio Alemán llegó al Departamento. ¿Te suena el nombre Edwin Noll? Trabajó junto a Leonardo Murdock y Bernard Duncker en la creación de las cajas. Era la última hora de la tarde, y sólo August y yo estábamos allí. Le recibimos, nos contó todo en relación con las cajas, pensamos que a nuestro Señor le interesaría, y nos deshicimos del desgraciado muchacho, y desmemorizamos al guardia. No hubo constancia de que él hubiera llegado jamás al Ministerio, y que su cadáver apareciera en Francia nos quitó problemas.

Andrea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que ser cierto. Todas las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar, todo lo que les había contado Duncker encajaba con la historia que estaba contando su hermano. Él sonrió, como si estuviera rememorando un gran recuerdo.

- Como supusimos, el Señor Tenebroso se interesó, y me mandó a Alemania para investigar a los otros dos investigadores. ¿Recuerdas esas vacaciones repentinas que me tomé? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-. Les localicé, y les investigué. Incluso hubo un momento en que la esposa de Duncker me vio, y pensé que todo se echaría a perder, pero me ignoró. Estaba a punto de volver con toda la información, cuando mi Señor se puso en contacto conmigo para decirme que aprovechara mi estancia en Alemania para ayudar a Greyback a quitar de en medio a un juez molesto y su familia.

Sonrió al percibir el horror en el rostro de su hermana mayor. Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, adivinando lo que vino después. Ethan sonrió orgulloso.

- Sí. Yo estaba el día que murieron los Johnson, yo les maté, bueno, menos a la niña. A Greyback le encantan los niños. Íbamos a deshacernos de los cadáveres, cuando apareció quien menos hubiera imaginado: Bernard Duncker. Ignoro qué haría allí, pero me sirvió para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuando los aurores llegaron, todos creyeron que Duncker era el asesino, y así yo podía quitarle del camino y desacreditarle. Sólo quedaba Leonardo Murdock para llegar a las cajas, pero el viejo está bien protegido.

Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos. Andrea estaba atónita y asustada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste... destrozar la vida de un hombre inocente? ¿Cómo has podido volverte así?

Ethan sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

- Tampoco tuve que hacer mucho, sólo colocarle en el lugar del crimen. El resto lo hizo su propio gobierno, repleto de personas que querían desacreditar a Duncker. Ser inteligente y exitoso puede acarrear muchas envidias, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, a lo que iba: debido a mi idea de culpar a Duncker, y con el otro chico muerto, el viejo se asustó, y recurrió a Dumbledore, tras lo cual, para mi sorpresa, una caja acabó en mis manos.

Rió de una forma que Andrea jamás habría imaginado de su hermano, y la puso la carne de gallina. Parecía un loco, ese no era Ethan, y sin embargo, no había duda de que lo era.

- Fue una agradable sorpresa. No había esperado que se me pusiera tan fácil. Tenía una caja, y prácticamente podía contar con otra en cuanto consiguiera que mi hermana confiara en mi. Sólo quedaban otras dos, y eran protegidas por dos hombres que confiaban en mi, sería una sencilla tarea. Pero para eso, debía de hacerme el inocente. Comprendí que no sería tan fácil cuando vi cómo discutíais entre los tres y me ignorabais, de nuevo volví a ser el hermano de Andrea. Supe que necesitaba una estrategia mayor, ¿y cuál mejor que el que yo fuera el primer asesinado? Nadie creería que el pobre Ethan había fingido su muerte y estuviera del lado de Voldemort. Pero así fue. No pude conseguir mucha información en mi tapadera: cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que vendría alguien relacionado con las cajas a informarnos, pensé que por fin tendría a Leonardo Murdock en mis manos. Esperé a que estuvierais dentro, y a que llegara para atacarle. Pero imagina mi sorpresa al ver aparecer a la esposa de Duncker. Por un momento me miró extrañada, creí que me había reconocido, y decidí matarla. Pero la palomita acabó siendo mejor en duelo de lo que esperaba, y aguantó lo suficiente para que Dumbledore llegara en su ayuda.

Andrea sentía que la dolía la cabeza de tanta información. Sentía todos esos meses pasar por su cabeza, con cada momento en que participaba su hermano, y ahora veía detalles que antes no captaba. Miradas, alguna palabra fuera de lugar... las pistas siempre estuvieron allí.

- ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte? Ya has dicho que nadie habría sospechado de ti.

Ethan se encogió de hombros.

- Era una forma de asegurarme mi inocencia, y de advertiros que estabais en peligro. Ha sido divertido ver vuestros inútiles esfuerzos en protegeros, cuando ya me habíais contado todo lo que os hacía vulnerables. Sólo tenía que elegir el momento adecuado. Y, además, tenía otra misión que no había completado aún. Mi Señor me pidió que, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, averiguara el refugio de los Perkins. Era necesario borrar del mapa a toda esa familia, y sólo una mocosa estorba ahora esos planes. Pero no conseguía nada. Sólo los que iban a llevarles provisiones conocían el destino de la casa, y yo nunca había podido colarme en esas misiones. No, hasta Navidad. Tomás confiaba en mi, claro, ¿por qué no iba a llamarme para que le acompañara? Una vez hecho esto, supe que ya podía quitarme de en medio. Sólo tenía que decirte a ti en qué lugar estaría, con la caja, y nadie sospecharía nada. Nadie dudaría, Dumbledore se encargaría de acelerar la investigación de mi muerte, para que no se descubriera todo el tema de las cajas. Por eso no hubo autopsia de mi cuerpo, y no averiguaron que era, en realidad, un muggle que vivía en la calle y al cual nadie ha echado de menos. Le maté, le transformé, y arreglé todo para que pareciera una pelea. La farsa estaba completa: Todo el mundo me consideraba muerto, y podía unirme a las filas de los mortífagos sin más problemas.

Hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no todo había sido tan fácil, y se lo contó. Por alguna razón, a ella tenía que contárselo todo.

- Mi primera aparición con los mortífagos fue ese mismo día. Fue extraño ver luchar a mi hermana, mientras pensaba en su reacción cuando encontrara mi cuerpo. Y luego ocurrió lo del estúpido de Frank... me descubrió, cuando vio mi cara se quedó en shock el tiempo suficiente como para que Malfoy le hiciera un obliviate.

Andrea abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Fue él? ¿Malfoy, también un mortífago? Había algunas conjeturas, algunos rumores, pero nunca habían encontrado pruebas. ¿Quién más estaba metido?

- Pensé que lo más seguro sería matarle. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero llegó Dorcas como si fuese una heroína. Esa zorra ya ha dado demasiados problemas, si no tiene cuidado acabará igual que el idiota de su hermano, al que maté cuando me vio reunirme con Malfoy hace unos meses. He sufrido muchos contratiempos, pero al final siempre he salido vencedor.

Ella miraba a su hermano pequeño como si no le hubiera conocido nunca. ¿También había matado a Matt? ¿De cuántas muertes era culpable el hombre a quien siempre creyó que debía proteger?

- Así que empecé mi labor. Mi Señor me pidió la caja complementaria a la mía, la del agua, la tuya. Pero algo bueno debía quedar en mi, cuando no era capaz de ir a por mi propia hermana. No quería hacerte daño Andy –la susurró mirándola intensamente a los ojos, y ella tuvo la sensación de que hablaba en serio-. Te pedí que confiaras en mi, pero una vez más, decidiste tratarme con un inferior, en vez de como un igual. Si me hubieras dicho dónde escondías la caja, este momento no habría tenido lugar. Lo retrasé, todo lo que pude. Fui primero a por Tomás, sabía la ubicación de su caja porque a él se le había escapado delante nuestro –rió de forma cruel-. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando vio mi rostro. Él lo entendió todo al momento, y había puro odio. Tú eres la única capaz de dudar durante tanto tiempo, sólo por ser yo. Y te juro que habría retrasado más esto, si Potter no fuera aún más esquivo que tú. Pero le atraparé, te lo juro.

Andrea cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir ese tono tan duro en una voz que la era tan familia y tan querida. Era como una mala pesadilla, y quería despertarse, e ir al cementerio a llorar la muerte de su hermano, un buen hombre. No podía ser...

- Hay una poción nueva –explicó Ethan-. Sirve para rastrear lo que sea. Sólo necesita sangre del dueño o guardián de ese objeto, y la poción se activará, escribiendo el lugar exacto donde está ubicado, en la propia piel del guardián. La utilicé con Tomás, aún cuando era innecesario, y la utilizaré contigo y con Potter.

La mujer se puso a temblar con más fuerza de lo que ya lo hacía. El final de aquella conversación, y seguramente de su vida, estaba próximo. Ni aunque Ethan querría salvarla, y aunque sonara estúpido algo la decía que así era, podría hacerlo ahora. Sabía que el estaba vivo y era un traidor, sabía que Rookwood y Malfoy estaban infiltrados y también eran mortífagos, sabía demasiadas cosas...

- ¿Me vas a matar? ¿A tu propia hermana? –le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Ethan hizo una mueca.

- Te lo has buscado, Andy. Ya te he dicho que sólo tenías que haber confiado en mi. Y aún así soy indulgente. Es mejor que lo haga yo, que será rápido e indoloro, a que cualquier otro participe en tu muerte. Y, además, tienes que valorarme lo que he hecho hoy. Pensaban atraparte nada más entrar al Callejón, pero la niña estaba contigo. Les he frenado, hasta que vi que la dejabas protegida en algún lugar, como sabía que harías. Jamás le haría daño a Brooke. Tienes que reconocérmelo, ¿no crees?

Y en parte ella lo agradecía. Si iba a matarla, mejor que hubiera esperado a ese momento. No hubiera podido soportar que su niña estuviera presente, ni que ella también hubiera muerto cuando apenas acababa de dejar de ser un bebé. Sólo sentía no verla crecer, no volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajó la cabeza, y asintió.

. Prométeme que no la ocurrirá nada, y a Alec tampoco –murmuró con la voz más firme de lo que habría pensado-.

Ethan la miró sorprendido, casi con humor.

- ¿Aún confías en mi para algo? –susurró con una pequeña risa-. Pero sí, te lo prometo. Ellos no tienen nada que mi Señor necesite, y tu marido es más sensato que tú para no meterse en problemas. Ahora extiende tu brazo, y acabemos con esto.

Todo el mundo estaba inusitadamente callado. No tenía nada que ver esa escena con la ocurrida en casa de los Mendes, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso, y la situación era tan especial, que todos esperaban a ver qué ocurría. La mujer, dócilmente, alargó su brazo, y ya no puso más resistencia. Sabía que todo estaba acabado, y su único interés ya se le había asegurado. No sabía por qué, algo la decía que Ethan no mentía en esa ocasión.

El joven la apartó la manga de la túnica, dejando desnudo el brazo que en segundos se empapó, igual que estaba el resto del cuerpo, por la intensa lluvia. Él lo ignoró, y sacó un frasco pequeño, alzó la varita, cortó el antebrazo en canal, y derramó el líquido con las manos algo temblorosas.

Ella no pudo ahogar un grito del dolor ante la quemazón de su brazo. Los demás se rieron divertidos, y Ethan la miró intensamente a los ojos, hasta que las palabras reveladoras quedaron grabadas en su brazo.

"_Isabella Divon Legendre, __cementerio de Abney Park_".

Ethan hizo una mueca, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

- ¿En la tumba de la bisabuela? –preguntó divertido-.

Andrea ni respondió, ni le escuchó. Miró al suelo con seriedad, y se abstrayó de todo su alrededor. Enseguida Ethan supo que se había resignado, y decidió no hacérselo más difícil.

- Sé dónde es –les dijo en voz alta a los demás, que celebraron-. Es un lugar familiar.

Sonrió, mirando a su hermana, pero ella seguía mirando el suelo. Necesitando un último contacto visual antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, la sostuvo del mentón, y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. Los suyos estaban vacíos. Ninguno vio en el otro al hermano con quien habían crecido, y eso le dio a él más fuerzas para empuñar su varita. Siendo casi una extraña, ya no era tan difícil. Lo complicado era matar a su hermana, pero había asesinado a varias personas sin que le temblara el pulso, y por fin se sentía capaz de acabar con ella también.

- Siento que no fueras tan familiar para todo, y me confiaras el secreto –la susurró-. No tendrías por qué haber muerto. En fin...

Andrea bajó de nuevo la mirada, y cerró los ojos. Ethan no dijo las palabras en voz alta, era mejor así. Ella no vio venir el rayo que acabó con su vida, y de esa forma su final fue mucho menos cruel. Una vez tirada en el suelo, con la vida huyendo de su cuerpo, Ethan se levantó, y la miró.

Ya no había problema. Ese sólo era un cadáver, y ni siquiera se sentía culpable. Había hecho por ella todo lo que había podido, y el que ella no le consideraba suficientemente valeroso como para confiar en él, era lo que la había llevado a la ruina. Como último tributo a una hermana que ya estaba escapando de su corazón, se agachó y recogió su varita, guardándosela para sí. No miró hacia atrás cuando se alejaba junto a los demás mortífagos de la zona del crimen. Y cuando la ansiada ayuda llegó, ya era demasiado tarde.

OO—OO

Entraron en los invernaderos, ella guiada por Sirius, encontrándose con el escenario de muchas citas entre ellos, sobretodo al principio de su relación. Era el invernadero número 7, el que la profesora Sprout usaba como jardín privado, y no contenía las raras y peligrosas plantas que enseñaba en clase. Allí solo estaban las flores más hermosas e inofensivas que existían en el mundo mágico. Los 'soleios', que absorveían toda la luz solar dentro de sus preciosos capullos color naranja, cuyo resplandor propio embelesaba; las 'carteniers', unas pequeñas flores con un color indefinido entre el púrpura y el azul turquesa que, en primavera, creaban pequeñas mariposas que volaban por el todo el invernadero; las 'rieyas' flores parecidas a los girasoles, salvo en su color verde claro, que se sentían especialmente atraídas por el olor masculino... Toda clase de hermosas y singulares plantas. La primera vez que Kate lo vio, no comprendió por qué un lugar semejante se les ocultaba a los alumnos, y cómo era posible que Sirius lo hubiera descubierto y pudiera entrar.

Pero pronto descubrió que él era capaz de todo junto a los otros tres diablos. Era un lugar muy especial para ella. Allí fue dónde su novio la llevó para decirla por primera vez esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar, ocho meses después de que comenzaran a salir. También fue la última vez que la llevó allí. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, observando todo a su alrededor, recordando vívidamente ese momento, y sonriendo. ¿Se estaría acordando él de aquello también?

- Hace mucho que no veníamos aquí –dijo con voz risueña para darle pie a que recordará él en voz alta ese momento-.

Pero Sirius no se acordaba de eso. Sólo la había llevado allí porque necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y próximo para hablar con ella, y le parecía que ese era de los pocos lugares que sólo era de ellos dos. No había allí recuerdos de Grace, por lo que hacía el momento más lúcido para lo quería decir. Al fin y al cabo, había sido a finales de quinto curso, momento en que ya había roto con ella, cuando lo descubrieron, una noche que buscaban nuevos pasadizos por la fachada trasera del castillo. Los cuatro se habían sentido completamente atraídos por la belleza y armonía del lugar, y James se había empeñado en hacer un ramo de esas hermosas flores para conquistar a Lily, dejándoselas anónimamente. Tuvo suerte de haber hecho esto último, pues la combinación resultó ser venenosa, y la pelirroja pasó dos semanas en la enfermería, con la lengua del tamaño de una sartén. Si hubiera llegado a enterarse que había sido James, le mata, fijo.

Kate sonrió un poco al verle abstraído de sus pensamientos, pensando que él también estaba perdido en ese recuerdo. Le sonrió con confianza, y avanzó hasta estar pegada a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

- Si has tardado tantos meses en volver a traerme, es porque esta ocasión será tan especial como la última –especuló pensativa en voz alta-.

Convencida de esto, se puso de puntillas y se aproximó para besarle, pero Sirius se echó hacia atrás, y llevó sus manos a su cuello, para desenlazar sus manos. No había entendido lo último que había dicho, pero ver esa sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro, sin duda esperando algo muy distinto, le estaba matando.

No la soltó las manos, sino que las mantuvo fuertemente apretadas a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para darse fuerza a ambos. Al fin, se decidió a afrontar sus ojos, que le miraban confusos, y suspiró con fuerza.

- Kate, tengo que hablar contigo...

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué os pareció? Lo del traidor estaba enrevesado, supongo que nadie pensaría nunca que Ethan estaba vivo y era el malo jejeje disculpadme si no os gusta este giro, ¡pero es que a mi me encantan cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen!_

_Esa última escena... lo siento, pero aquí acabará el Sirius-Kate, aunque no soy capaz de escribirlo, me da demasiada pena, así que lo he dejado así. ¡Perdonadme!_

_¿Qué opináis de la vuelta de Rachel al colegio? ¡Lo cambia todo, y dará un giro necesario para la historia!_

_¡Cada vez más cerca del final! No creo que superemos los 40 capítulos, ya ha habido suficiente de esta historia, y casi todas las incógnitas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos! Eso sí, aún queda el climax del fic, aún no llegamos a él, pero nos aproximamos peligrosamente._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentadme, ¡please!_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	33. Dime que no me quieres

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo larguísimo y recién salido del horno. He tardado más de lo que creía, pues a parte del lío del trabajo y que no tardaré en empezar a la universidad de nuevo, he tenido un par de semanas muy difíciles porque apenas podía dormir y estaba cansada y de mal humor. Pero ya tuve para mi cuatro días de cura y estoy estupenda de nuevo, con ganas de seguir escribiendo la historia ¡que se acerca cada vez más al clímax! Supongo que querréis saber cómo sigue, así que no os entretengo, respondo a los anónimos, y empezamos :P_

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! ¿No te crees que Dumbledore se equivocara con un traidor? Pues fíjate que jamás sospechó de Peter y fue instigador para que mandaran a Sirius a Azkaban, fíjate si el gran mago se puede equivocar! Jeje en eso me baso para hacerle tan imperfecto, no deja de ser un hombre! Me ha dado mucha pena matar a Andrea por eso de la niña pequeña, pero bueno, me gusta pensar de que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior, y que si la oscuridad invadió a Ethan al matar a su propia hermana para salvar su vida, quiero pensar que había un poco de luz con un ser tan frágil como una niña pequeña que es su sobrina. Al fin y cabo con la prima de Rachel que también era pequeña, no le tembló el pulso :( Me gusta la idea de que todo el mundo esté implicada y por eso elegí a la madre de Kate! siempre he pensado que todos tenemos un hilo que nos une aunque seamos completos desconocidos, me parece una idea romántica jejeje_

_Bueno, una disculpa para Lily, pero quería ponerla un defecto, y dado que es tan sabelotodo, creí que sería bueno eso de querer adelantarse a las reacciones de los demás y colarse, o no! Ya veremos cómo acaba hoy el tema Sirius-Grace, que quizá la pelirroja en el fondo siempre tenga razón jajajaja_

_A mi también me da mucha pena Kate, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y siento hacerla sufrir tanto, pero a veces las mejores personas son a las que les pasan cosas malas incomprensiblemente :( _

_La vuelta de Rachel traerá cosas buenas y cosas malas :P y Lily es celosa claro, algo que escapa de su control es normal que la mosquee, es nuestra prefecta perfecta jejeje Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besazo guapa!_

_Bueno, ya sí que sí, seguimos con la historia haber qué os parece :P Ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío, sino que juego con los personajes para que todos nos divirtamos :P_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 33: Dime que no me quieres...**

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, y el sonido de las pisadas dejaba un desagradable ruido de chapoteo. Pero a Albus Dumbledore no le importaba nada de aquello, mientras atravesaba a paso rápido el callejón Diagon. En su mano izquierda, completamente empapado, estaba el escueto pergamino que Marlene McKinnon le había enviado apenas hacía unos minutos, y que rezaba con letra temblorosa:

_Lo siento señor, hemos llegado tarde. Debería venir en cuanto pueda._

Al leer eso sintió que su corazón, que se le había acelerado al recibir el patronus de Andrea, se detenía. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado tarde? Él les había avisado a ella y a Fabian nada más recibir el patronus, no podía ser que hubieran tardado más de dos minutos. Si él no hubiera estado reunido con la Ministra en ese momento... Odiaba la casualidad que le llevó a tener que retrasarse, delegar en otros, y fingir durante varios minutos que el patronus que se había materializado en el despacho de la cabeza del Ministerio de Magia, sólo se trataba de un mensaje histérico y exagerado de la nieta de una prima... Pero no podía consentir que la Orden del Fénix, tan bien oculta al gobierno y tan eficaz por ello, fuera descubierta.

Se había sentido preocupado, muy preocupado, pero había confiado plenamente en que Fabian y Marlene pudieran llegar a tiempo. Todo era mejor si Andrea había tenido tiempo de pedir ayuda, ya era más de lo que Ethan y Tomás consiguieron. Pero ahora le decían que era tarde...

Entró en la zona del callejón donde había ocurrido todo. No tuvo duda de que ese era el lugar, pues estaba lleno de aurores que cogían pruebas de un lado y de otro, y que apartaban a los pocos curiosos que, con ese mal tiempo, se habían atrevido a acercarse. A él estuvieron a punto de prohibirle el paso, pero le reconocieron. Y no había andado mucho más hasta que se encontró a Fabian y Marlene, que ya abandonaban el lugar. La muchacha tenía la capucha calada hasta los ojos, por lo que sólo le veía la nariz. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, los vio enrojecidos por lágrimas ya enjuagadas. El joven tampoco tenía mejor aspecto. A pesar de su gran tamaño y corpulencia, de su barbilla cuadrada y su aspecto duro, Prewett aún tenía algunas lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos, y su pelo largo castaño, recogido en una coleta, estaba completamente empapado, dándole el aspecto de un niño grande.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –les preguntó con voz tomada, pues esas expresiones sólo le confirmaban que lo peor había sucedido-.

Marlene abrió la boca para contestar, pero al darse cuenta de que no podía, se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, antes de volver a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Fabian, más adulto y acostumbrado a esas situaciones, la miró de reojo, la apretó la mano con fuerza, y se dirigió al comandante de la Orden.

- Llegamos enseguida, señor –explicó-. Y la estuvimos buscando. Pasamos por ese callejón, estoy seguro, pero... Debieron echar algún hechizo, tal vez un encantamiento de ocultamiento... Cuando volvimos a pasar, Alice ya estaba allí, pero Andrea...

Se calló, dejando implícito el final, y Dumbledore asintió, endureciendo la mirada. Había vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de toda su vida, pero pocas de ellas habían estado a punto de sobrepasarle. El tema de las cajas parecía que fuera a formar parte de esa pequeña lista en breve. No veía solución al problema, si se intentaban destruir, sería una hecatombe, e intactas constituían igual peligro. Voldemort ya se había hecho con tres de ellas, tres de sus colaboradores más fieles habían muerto por protegerlas. Sólo quedaba una caja para que el que fuera Tom Riddle tuviera en sus manos más poder del que imaginó jamás. Y encima, debía añadir el miedo personal que tenía a que Adam Potter sufriera el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero antes debía solucionar el tema de Andrea. Era lo menos que la debía a la desafortunada mujer. Tan joven y con una familia dependiendo de ella... Su marido nunca apoyó su ingreso en la Orden del Fénix, y su hija era tan pequeña...

Entró al callejón donde había ocurrido todo, y que estaba siendo analizado por decenas de hechizos. Era una calle sin salida, perfecta para arrinconar a alguien. Alguien como el cuerpo que estaba en una esquina, tapado con una manta, con un encantamiento alrededor para que no se mojara más de lo que estaba. Por encima de esta, sólo se veían unas botas de agua femeninas con un tacón grueso, que no reconocía, pero que sabía que eran de ella.

Fue a acercarse al cadáver, cuando unos sollozos llamaron su atención al otro lado del callejón, donde los aurores habían montado una especie de dispositivo para posar las pocas pruebas que iban encontrando. Era una zona donde también tenían puesto el hechizo impermeable, y donde varios pergaminos sueltos volaban por doquier con distintas teorías, a pesar de que el asesinato apenas se había perpetrado hacía una escasa media hora. Eran rápidos, no se podía dudar de ellos.

Aprovechando para guarecerse de la lluvia, dos figuras estaban abrazadas entre sí, una sujetándose a la otra en un estrecho abrazo. Pronto distinguió al matrimonio Longbottom, e identificó los sollozos como los de Alice. Lo comprendió al instante, pues sabía que esa conexión que se creaba entre los nuevos miembros de la Orden, y aquellos que los enseñaban, era de por vida, y más para alguien de la sensibilidad de Alice. Frank parecía intentar consolarla con unas palabras que Alice no escuchaba, y el joven se veía totalmente desesperado. Le vio suspirar de alivio al verle.

- Dumbledore...

Alice levantó la cabeza del pecho de su marido y miró al director con una gran pena y la disculpa en su mirada.

- Señor, m-me man-ndó un pa tronus –le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-. Intenté ll-llegar a ti-tiempo, se lo juro. Me a-aparecí en cu-cuanto lo ví, pero no, no sé... Pasé por aquí-i, pero es-taba vacío. No- no sé...

- Le habrían echado un encantamiento ilusionador, Alice, ya te lo he dicho –susurró Frank contra su pelo, dándola un beso en la cabeza-.

Dumbledore asintió.

- Así es. Tienen métodos, Alice. Y no debes sentirte culpable. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Andrea no te habría pedido más.

Ante la mención de la recién fallecida, Alice rompió en llanto de nuevo, y su esposo la abrazó más fuerte. Sintiéndose invasor de su intimidad, el anciano se paseó por la zona de pruebas, e incluso se permitió leer algunos pergaminos que volaban a su alrededor. Uno le llamó la atención, y lo releyó.

- ¿No han encontrado su varita? –preguntó en voz alta-.

- No señor –le respondió Frank asintiendo con la cabeza, como si él también hubiera llegado a esa conclusión-. Tampoco encontraron la varita de Ethan en su momento, ¿verdad?

- Es cierto –concedió Dumbledore-, pero la de Tomás sí apareció junto a su cadáver...

No entendía la diferencia de esos casos, pero le dio la sensación de que algo no encajaba. Frank le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el asesinato de los Mendes con el de Andrea y Ethan? –preguntó el joven auror-.

Para él era clara la conexión de estos dos últimos; eran hermanos, y el que ambas varitas desaparecieran, sólo podía significar que el asesino era el mismo. Pero el caso de los Mendes era completamente distinto, ¿no?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño sin escucharle. ¿Qué se le estaba escapando? Algo vital, algo que daba sentido a toda la locura en que se había convertido esa misión.

- ¡NO!

Un grito cortó el aire y los sobresaltó a todos. Dumbledore dejó de divagar, Frank de mirarle fijamente, y Alice de llorar. Los tres, a la vez que todos los presentes, se giraron sobresaltados para ver llegar a un hombre, que esquivó a dos aurores y se tiró sobre el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, destapándolo para poder comprobar su identidad. Era una escena que ninguno de los presentes habría querido presenciar.

El hombre, al reconocer en el cadáver a su esposa, rugió de forma desgarradora, y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer. Varios aurores se acercaron para apartarle, pero uno de ellos le reconoció, y les echó atrás. Él se acercó despacio, y puso la mano en el hombro al pobre hombre.

- Alec, amigo...

Frank tuvo la intención de moverse hacia los dos hombres para expresarle su apoyo, pero algo en las últimas ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, con Alec sabiendo ya que pertenecía a la Orden, le decía que debía guardar distancia. Estaba seguro que no querría ver a ningún miembro de la organización, y mucho menos a su creador; pero cuando quiso decírselo a Dumbledore, este ya había caminado unos pasos hacia el lugar, guiándose por el deber de dar la cara.

El marido de Andrea levantó la nublada mirada del rostro muerto de ella, y fue a posarla sobre el auror que le estaba hablando, pero sin querer, esta se desvió hacia la figura del anciano director de Hogwarts, y comandante de la Orden del Fénix.

En ese momento sintió sólo odio. Por su mente pasaron mil discusiones con Andrea sobre esa organización, varias escenas en que había vuelto herida a casa a causa de meterse en batallas que no le importaban... Y lo peor, la última hora de su vida pasaba ante sus ojos lentamente. Cómo esa mujer desconocida se había puesto en contacto con el Ministerio, asegurando que era urgente, cómo se sorprendió al ver que tenía a Brooke con ella y escucharla decir que su mujer parecía estar en problemas. No sabía en qué momento había llamado a su hermano para que se hiciera cargo de la niña, pero sí tenía claro que cuando entró al callejón a intentar ayudar a su mujer, un auror le cortó el paso diciéndole que debía irse, pues aquel era el escenario de un crimen. En ese momento lo supo, y lo confirmó al ver la cara de su mujer en ese cuerpo sin vida. Al igual que ahora sabía que el único culpable era el anciano que tenía ante él.

- Usted... –murmuró con los dientes apretados, abalanzándose sobre el hombre. Pero alguien le detuvo, agarrándole por la espalda. Él supo quien había sido, y se zarandeó, intentando zafarse-. ¡Suéltame, Dawlish!

- Piensa un poco, Alec –le susurró el joven auror-. Esto sólo empeorará las cosas. Agredir a alguien tan importante como Albus Dumbledore sólo te traerá problemas...

Sin importarle eso, el hombre volvió a revolverse, queriendo saltar sobre el culpable de que sus planes de vida se hubieran destruido.

- ¡Todo ha sido culpa suya! –le espetó con rabia-. ¡Usted es el culpable de todo, asqueroso hijo de puta!

Los presentes ahogaron una exclamación ante la falta de respeto a quien era toda una institución en el mundo mágico. Dumbledore, sin embargo, tenía cara de pocker, sintiendo que se merecía todos los adjetivos de ese tipo. Era lógico y normal que los familiares de los que habían muerto a su servicio le odiaran, él se odiaba a sí mismo al pensar en todo, al recordar el pasado...

Además, las dos veces que había visto a Alec Stone en su vida habían bastado para saber que ese hombre le aborrecía. No por lo que solían aborrecerle. No era porque fuera el símbolo del bando de la luz, y él apoyara a Voldemort. No. Él le odiaba porque metía en la cabeza de su esposa cuestiones heroicas que no la concernían. O, al menos, eso creía. Pero Dumbledore no había tenido que convencer a ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Todos habían llegado conformes y de propia voluntad. El problema de Alec Stone, era que no había crecido con ese odio implantado entre magos que llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo en Inglaterra. La guerra llevaba siete años, pero los prejuicios se extendían mucho más atrás. Y un simpático y trabajador muchacho americano no podría entender nada de eso, sino hubiera vivido esa situación desde pequeño. Ese era el problema de Alec Stone, y por eso jamás comprendió a su esposa. Y por el mismo motivo, él no le guardaba a Albus Dumbledore el mismo respeto y admiración que los demás.

Todo eso ya lo sabía Dumbledore, y por eso comprendía más al hombre, y acogía sus palabras como bálsamo de penitencia, como en su día aceptó el puñetazo de su inútil, analfabeto y admirable hermano pequeño. Lo necesitaba como un medio para pedir perdón, aunque este nunca llegara.

Pero hasta en esos momentos en que la moral del anciano estaba decaída, debía conservar los intereses no suyos, sino de todos los magos de su bando; por lo que sacó la varita cuando las siguiente palabras comenzaron a formarse en la garganta del hombre.

- ¡Siempre usted! ¡Metiéndole tonterías en la cabeza para que le ayudara! ¿De qué ha servido todo esto? ¿Quién se ha salvado aquí? ¡Todo es obra suya y de su estúpida org...!

De repente, Alec Stone se había quedado sin habla, teniendo al mago más grande de todos los tiempos apuntándole, y silenciando su voz. Aunque comprendía su dolor, no podía permitir que nombrara a la Orden del Fénix frente a una gran representación del Ministerio. No era buena idea.

Esto sólo enfureció a Alec, que sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia el anciano, siendo interceptado por Frank, quien se había puesto en medio. No podía tolerar esa falta de respeto hacia Dumbledore, pero tampoco quería que Stone saliera herido. Sin varita en la mano ni ningún tipo de protección, su puso frente al desconsolado hombre y le puso las manos en los hombros, en señal de apoyo.

- Por favor. Déjalo, ella no habría querido esto.

Eso derrumbó al hombre, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo, y no pudo evitar llorar con rabia, con sentimiento, con la sensación de que ese hueco que tenía en el pecho jamás se cerraría.

Dawlish, el otro auror, le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo, y le arrastró hacia la salida, alejándole de aquel hombre que tanto parecía odiar. Cuando le llevó la varita a la garganta y le hizo recuperar la voz, Alec se dio la vuelta, y miró a Dumbledore de la peor manera posible. Ya no con odio, sino que infinita tristeza.

- Usted la ha matado. Puede que no directamente, pero ha sido usted.

Después se dejó arrastrar por su compañero hacia la salida, y desapareció de vista. Todos en el lugar se quedaron atónitos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todos miraban a Dumbledore, menos Frank, que había posado su mirada en el cuerpo de Andrea, y tenía el ceño fruncido, como sopesando algo.

- Claro... –murmuró para sí mismo-.

Dumbledore le miró con curiosidad, y el joven auror le devolvió la mirada.

- Señor –dijo en voz baja, viendo cómo Alice se acercaba a ellos con pasos vacilantes-. Tiene que hacerme legeremancia. Aunque sea agresiva, tengo que recordar ya.

- Frank, ya oíste al medimago, necesitas tiempo. Y te dije que yo te ayudaría –protestó su esposa temiendo ese tratamiento que tanto había tratado de evitar-.

- Ya, pero algo me dice que precisamente lo que no recuerdo, o a quien no recuerdo, tiene que ver con este caso –la contestó, señalando el cuerpo de Andrea-.

Miró directamente a Dumbledore a los ojos, quien le observaba algo vacilante y dudoso, aunque, sobretodo, pensativo. Él utilizó su última baza, bajando aún más la voz, pero hablando con convicción.

- Señor. Algo me dice que si recupero mi recuerdo, llegaremos al final de todo esto.

OO—OO

Desastroso. Lily estaba convencida de que había tenido la peor idea de su vida al intentar reunir a los prefectos de Gryffindor un domingo a última hora de la tarde, cuando todos tenían prisas por hacer sus deberes, y cuando la Sala Común estaba llena, porque había comenzando a nevar en el exterior.

El prefecto de sexto curso, Damien, parecía preferir tirar plumas a los niños de segundo, que se reían respondiéndole. Su compañera, Allyson, se entretenía mandándose mensajitos de un lado de la habitación a otro con uno de los amigos de Josh y Sarah, quien tenía una expresión algo absurda en la cara. Y los prefectos de quinto año, Will y Jane, se habían llevado sus deberes hacia ese apartado donde se pretendía celebrar la reunión y, aunque la chica tenía la decencia de fingir que la escuchaba, Lily sabía que ninguno se estaba enterando de todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre las rondas del mes de febrero.

Exasperada, miró a James en busca de apoyo, y se encontró con que tampoco él la escuchaba. La conversación de Sarah sobre una nueva Nimbus que iba a salir al mercado, era demasiado interesante como para no preferirla a la de Lily. Le dio un codazo, pero aparte de una sonrisa y un guiño, no consiguió nada de él. Rendida, rodó los ojos y se dirigió al distraído grupo.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Así no hay forma...

Nadie fingió que sentía que esa bizarra reunión acabase, de hecho, Damien y James ni siquiera se enteraron, y Will y Jane sólo recogieron sus libros, se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza, y fueron a sentarse con sus amigos a terminar los deberes; los TIMOS los estaban volviendo locos. A Allyson ni siquiera la vio desaparecer.

En pocos minutos la conversación de quidditch se agotó, y Sarah y Josh se marcharon a otro lado, consiguiendo que la atención de James por fin recayera en Lily, quien no sabía si mandarle a la mierda o apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Por resignación, se decidió por la segunda opción.

- Sabía que sólo necesitabas perder los nervios con los prefectos para recuperarte de esa mala leche que te entró por perder el rastro de Sirius –bromeó James ganándose un golpe-.

La dio un beso en la cabeza, pese a que Lily amenazaba con marcharse si seguía bromeando, por lo que él prometió detenerse. La intimidad les duró poco, pues de la nada apareció Grace, sentándose en el sillón frente a Lily y tendiéndole a James su capa de invisibilidad, lo que le extrañó en demasía, pues supuestamente la rubia no sabía de su existencia.

Grace sonrió al ver su confusión, y se encogió de hombros.

- Los secretos no duran toda la vida.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó James, aunque Lily también estaba interesada-.

- La tomé prestada –dijo Grace por toda respuesta-.

Les sonrió con tranquilidad, pero por su expresión tan tensa en las mejillas, Lily, que la conocía perfectamente, notó que no todo iba bien. Sirius... Si es que por mucho que James dijera, ella sabía que tenía que parar los pies a lo que pasaba allí, por el bien de Kate, por el del propio Sirius... y sobretodo por el de Grace. Su amiga ya la había reconocido sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que no quería hacerle daño a Kate. Y no podía dejar de dudar de que, de repente, Sirius se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de su mejor amiga. La perseguía porque le apretaban los pantalones, y temía que cuando estos se le aflojaran, le haría lo mismo que quería hacerle a Kate. Claro que, si eso ocurriera, ella se encargaría de dejarle demasiado espacio en dichos pantalones...

James notó que algo pasaba, por lo que dejó de preocuparse por su capa, y se levantó para irse junto a Remus y Peter, que estaban acabando un trabajo que el pequeño debía entregar al día siguiente, y que había olvidado por completo hacer.

- ¿Te has encontrado con Sirius? –la preguntó Lily posando su mano sobre la de su amiga-.

Grace suspiró.

- Sí. Sigue empeñado en que tenemos que hablar sobre... lo que ocurrió...

- James cree que deberías escucharle. Dice que nunca le había oído hablar con tanta madurez –respondió Lily sin pensarlo, y al instante deseó no haber abierto la boca, pues Grace la miró como si la estuviera dando permiso para hacer algo que, aunque se negara, estaba deseando hacer-.

Lo estaba deseando. Hasta ahora, todos esos días, Grace había tomado una posición que, a ojos de Lily, la honraba. Mantenía a raya sus sentimientos, y tomaba la decisión menos dolorosa para los demás. Pero parecía que si su mejor amiga la diese su permiso moral para cambiar de opinión, quizás lo haría. Y Lily sólo podía estarse unos días más luchando por aconsejarla hacer lo que estaba bien, pues acabaría imponiéndose el cariño hacia su amiga, y preferiría verla feliz a ella. Y Grace solía ser feliz con lo que menos la convenía a la larga...

- ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? –la preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos-.

Lily dudó qué contestar. Abrió la boca, pero no llegó a hablar, pues un torbellino entró en la Sala Común, callándolos a todos, y ellas sólo atinaron a ver dos borrones. Uno castaño con rizos, y otro con trencitas africanas de color azabache. ¿Trencitas africanas de color azabache? Ambas se miraron extrañadas, miraron a la escalera, y volvieron a mirarse.

- ¿Gis? –se preguntaron la una a la otra confusas-.

Saltaron a la vez al suelo, y corrieron hacia su habitación, queriendo comprobar si era cierto que su amiga había vuelto a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a responder a la pregunta de Remus, que era la misma que la de ellas. Cuando entraron, confirmaron la noticia. Allí estaban Gisele y Rachel, abrazándose, y dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Gis las oyó, y se giró hacia la puerta, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Grace y Lily.

- Ya he vuelto –fue lo único que la dio tiempo a decir antes de recibir un gran abrazo de Grace-.

Lily fue más delicada, y esperó a que su amiga se sintiera cómoda y enjuagara sus lágrimas, para recibirla también con un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Grace, entrando al tema sin paños calientes, y ganándose una mala mirada de Lily y Rachel-.

Gis, en cambio, no pareció sentirse mal por eso. Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió.

- Bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Tony me ha cuidado muy bien estos días, y sus padres no pueden ser mejores personas...

Lily comprobó la doble versión en su rostro. Sonreía, e incluso se reía, por lo que verdaderamente parecía estar bien. Pero ese brillo en los ojos, tan particular en la risueña Gisele, no estaba presente en los de la chica que tenía delante. No estaba bien. Al menos, no del todo. Y, Lily sospechó, tardaría bastante tiempo en estarlo. Aún así, la sorprendió su fortaleza para sonreír y reír con sus amigas, hablando de Tony, de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de todo lo que había pasado fuera, cómo la habían ayudado...

- Al principio no podía parar de pensar en muchas cosas –decía Gis, sentada en su cama junto a Rachel, a quien apretaba con fuerza la mano. Lily estaba apoyada en el pilar de esta, y Grace se había sentado en el suelo, frente a ellas-. Como que siempre discutía con mi padre, hasta la última conversación que tuve con él fue una discusión... O que ese día aparté a mi madre cuando iba a volver a abrazarme, porque me daba vergüenza... Ojalá podría abrazarla ahora...

Cerró los ojos, y parecía que iba a volver a empezar a llorar, como ya había hecho Rachel recordando a su propia madre, pero respiró hondo, y sonrió, abriéndolos de nuevo sin ninguna lágrima. Abrazó a Rachel, más sensible aún que ella, y las sonrió a Lily y a Grace, indicándolas que estaba bien.

- Tony me ha convencido que nada de eso importa... Que ellos me querían, y que en esos últimos momentos seguro que pensaron en los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos...

Lily sonrió con ternura.

- Y tiene toda la razón, Gis. No tienes que ponerte triste por eso, son cosas cotidianas que jamás se recuerdan en momentos así. Y tú tampoco debes recordarlas. Sólo quédate con lo bueno.

Gisele asintió con la tristeza escrita en su cara, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que no vaya a recibir nunca más una carta de mi madre...

De repente un gran sollozo inundó la habitación, y todas se giraron hacia Rachel, que se tapaba la boca con una mano, y lloraba copiosamente, intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Gis se arrepintió al instante de seguir con el tema, más por el estado de su amiga que por el suyo, pues estaba empezando a aprender a acostumbrarse a eso. Rachel era más lenta que ella en esos temas. No había terminado de asimilar la muerte de sus primos y tíos, cuando sobrevino la de su madre.

- ¡Vamos Rach, no llores! –exclamó abrazándola con fuerza, mientras las manos de Lily y Grace aparecían para acariciarla las manos y la cara. Gis se soltó de golpe, limpiándola las mejillas de lágrimas, y la sonrió-. Cuando te cuente lo que he hecho con Tony, no vas a poder evitar reírte...

Pero cuando iba a relatar ese momento memorable, que dejaba a Lily como la única inmaculada y pura del grupo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y se cerró con fuerza, dejando ver a una Kate que dejaba las lágrimas de Rachel como simple berrinche. Tenía un aspecto horrible, con la cara llena de tierra, algunas ramitas en el pelo, y la cara completamente roja y empapada. Parecía la imagen de la desesperación, y las cuatro se alarmaron, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

- Kate, ¿qué...? –preguntó Gis, a quien la chica no pareció extrañarse de ver. Aunque en ese estado, tampoco pensaba muy bien-.

- ¡Me ha dejado! –exclamó con la voz rota-. Ha... ha cortado conmigo...

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamó Grace abriendo muchos los ojos, sin acabar de creérselo-.

Kate no respondió, sino que se tiró de golpe contra su cama, tapando su llorosa cara con la almohada. Antes de un segundo, Gis y Rachel ya la estaban rodeando, intentando calmarla y entender algo.

Después de observarla durante un segundo, Grace se fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a patearle el culo a Sirius. Sin embargo, Lily la detuvo. La pelirroja era la más tranquila en esa situación, pues ya sospechaba que ocurriría algo así, mientras que la rubia no se esperaba que al final él hiciera nada de eso

- ¿Has oído...? –le susurró Grace a Lily en voz baja, para que no se enteraran las demás, esperando que así su amiga entendiera todo y la dejara ir a cantarle las cuarenta al imbécil de su ex-.

- Sinceramente Grace, ¿qué esperabas? –repuso Lily con tranquilidad. Miró a Kate, que seguía llorando abrazada a sus dos amigas, y después miró a su mejor amiga-. La otra vez no quería hablar mucho del tema, y sólo quería arreglar las cosas con Kate. Cuando comenzó a comportarse de esta forma, buscando a toda costa hablar contigo, lo vi claro.

Grace la miraba sin acabar de entenderlo, o más bien de asimilarlo, y Lily suspiró, bajando aún más la voz.

- Sé lo que sientes. Pero, por tu bien, te pido que compruebes que va en serio antes de dejarte llevar. Si tengo que matarle por hacerte daño, lo haré, pero es el mejor amigo de James, y me gustaría evitar una confrontación, a ser posible. Así que piénsalo bien.

- ¡No tengo nada que pensar! –exclamó Grace en voz baja. Miró a Kate, y negó con la cabeza-. Igual se cree ese gilipollas que voy a tener algo con él, después de que la haya hecho esto...

Se dirigió hacia Kate, y se unió al abrazo de las tres chicas. Lily suspiró, sabiendo que esa determinación sólo duraría un tiempo, mientras se sintiera mal por ser indirectamente la causa del dolor de Kate. Después... a Lily la encantaría saber cómo iba a solucionarse ese tema para que todos estuvieran bien...

- N-no lo entiendo –decía Kate entre lágrimas, ante las preguntas de Gis-. M-me dijo q-que no era culpa mííía, q-que era él. Que se había enamorado de otra... d-de una ex-novia... Pe-pero es imposi-sible... T-todo el mundo sabe que n-nuncca había estado con una chica en s-serio, hasta que empezó a salir conmigo... ¿Por qué me ha dejado entonces?

Negando con la cabeza, Lily cerró los ojos un segundo, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con que Grace la estaba mirando. Durante un segundo, ambas compartieron una mirada significativa, pero enseguida la rubia se centró de nuevo en Kate, repitiendo todo el rato: "Es un gilipollas"...

OO—OO

Sirius también iba camino de la torre de Gryffindor. Su aspecto no era tan malo como el de Kate, pero desde luego no estaba en su mejor día. Él también tenía tierra por toda la cara, además de por dentro de la túnica, y varias ramitas esparcidas por el pelo, producto de cuando su, ahora ex – novia, le había tirado un tiesto en la cabeza, que falló por dos metros de distancia, pero que les roció de tierra y plantas a ambos. Después de eso, Kate había empezado a llorar, y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir nada más.

No es que hubiera sido muy cuidadoso. Había intentado utilizar palabras suaves y sensibles, pero ¿qué es suave cuando le dices a una persona que ya no la quieres, y que la dejas por otra? Con Kate no había funcionado, desde luego. Le había mirado como si no le entendiera mientras estaba balbuceando, y cuando por fin le habían salido las palabras adecuadas, ella se había comportado de esa forma tan psicópata, más propia de Grace que de ella. No es que esperara que se lo tomara bien, pero era Kate, y era más dulce y comprensiva que esa rubia de quien se había enamorado de nuevo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre, se detuvo, y apoyó la frente contra la pared, suspirando. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué clase de persona sería sino fuera así? Pero, por otro lado, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Aunque era doloroso, y lo que menos quería, era hacerle daño a Kate, algo le decía que había hecho era lo correcto. Lo difícil sería hacérselo entender a Grace sin recibir una paliza de vuelta...

- ¿Pad? ¡Estás aquí! Ahora íbamos a buscarte.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, y se le encontró junto a él, con la capa que Grace le había robado en las manos, y detrás suyo a Remus y Peter, mirándole preocupados y confusos.

- Hemos visto llegar a Kate –le explicó James como si eso lo dijera todo-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

- Lo he hecho. Y me siento de puto culo...

Peter parecía no acabar de entender qué pasaba ahí, pero ver la cara de su amigo, después de observar como Kate entraba en la torre como alma que lleva el diablo, y llorando como una magdalena, le dejaba ver que era algo bastante malo. A su lado, Remus hizo una mueca, comprendiendo todo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho, a parte de llorar? –preguntó intentando no escarbar en la herida, pero teniendo curiosidad-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Nada. Me ha tirado una maceta a la cabeza, se ha puesto a llorar, y ha salido corriendo antes de que pudiera decir nada más...

- ¿Has plantado a Kate? –preguntó Peter un poco extrañado. Sus tres amigos le miraron, dándose cuenta de que no le habían hecho partícipe de los últimos acontecimientos, pero él de repente abrió la boca, y en sus ojos brilló la comprensión-. Por Grace. La has dejado por Grace.

Asintió como si se lo explicara a sí mismo, y todo encajara de pronto en su mente, a lo que los demás sólo atinaron a afirmar con la cabeza. Quien creyera que Peter era idiota, es que no le conocía bien. James le palmeó la espalda a Sirius, que estaba venido abajo, e intentó animarle con su habitual optimismo.

- Venga. Os invito a una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade –exclamó golpeando sugerentemente su capa de invisibilidad-.

Remus iba a protestar, diciendo que al día siguiente había clases y no podían trasnochar en el pueblo, pero Peter le dio un codazo en el estómago, instándole en voz baja a solidarizarse. Resignado, suspiró y se colgó del otro hombro de James.

- De acuerdo, pero pagas tú, gafotas.

En el pasillo resonaron las carcajadas de Peter, e incluso un poco las de Sirius, cuando James se vengó del comentario de su amigo, hechizándole y poniéndole orejas de elefante. A Remus fue al que menos gracia le hizo.

OO—OO

Era lunes, y apenas estaba amaneciendo, cuando Adam llegó a Berlín, y entró en una pequeña posada para poder registrarse. Todo era muggle, el sitio, su aspecto, e incluso su viaje. Había tardado dos días en llegar en transporte no-mágico desde Londres, y había estado cerca de rebasar la paciencia. Pero sabía que era la mejor forma de evadir a los mortífagos, y de salir del país sin llamar la atención.

La mujer que presidía la recepción le miraba de reojo con reprobación, mientras escribía en el libro de registros, y comprobaba que su identificación parecía correcta. Adam, disimuladamente, se miró de arriba abajo, esperando ver en qué había fallado en su vestimenta para ganarse el reproche de la mujer. Tal vez eran los pantalones de bombacho, o la camisa floreada, pero ambas prendas las había comprado en una tienda muggle, y había visto a algunas personas vestir así... Eso sí, no pensaba dejar crecer el pelo y la barba como había visto y, por supuesto, no tenía intención de descuidar su higiene personal. Ese último detalle no acababa de entenderle. No pudo evitar pensar que los muggles estaban locos...

Diez minutos después, entró en su habitación, abriendo la envejecida puerta con una llave del tamaño de su mano, de la que colgaba un gran llavero. La habitación no era preciosa, pero para el precio que tenía, tampoco estaba tan mal. Se podían perdonar las cortinas quemadas, los agujeros en la pared, e incluso el boquete en el colchón de la cama.

Con lo cansado que llegaba tras tantas horas en esas burdas carreteras, veía ese colchón con un deseo con el que jamás había mirado a ninguna mujer. Tenía ganas de tumbarse, y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Pero la precaución era más importante, y antes debía ocuparse de los hechizos de protección. No tardó mucho, pero para entonces recordó que debía avisar a alguien de su llegada a Alemania. Eli no le perdonaría que no la devolviese la visita estando tan cerca el uno del otro. Además, no había sabido nada de ella desde que se había ido de Inglaterra, y lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad por cómo iban las cosas con su marido, el prófugo.

No tardó mucho en escribir la carta. Apenas dos líneas para explicar que había ido a Berlín por el problema del que ella sabía, diciéndola que estaría hasta tiempo ilimitado, y apuntando la dirección del hotel, para que ella misma fuese allí, si quería. Su fiel lechuza, Nela, ya esperaba impaciente dentro de su jaula para realizar el pedido. La ató la pequeña nota en una pata, y le acarició una sola vez, recibiendo como regalo un pequeño mordisco cariñoso, para indicarle que haría bien su trabajo.

Confiado y más relajado, cerró la ventana por la que el ave había salido volando, colocó hechizos de protección, y cerró la persiana para dejar la habitación más o menos a oscuras. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, ni en abrir la cama, sino que se desplomó encima, y se abandonó al sueño.

Despertó horas más tarde, más descansado y desvelado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Su mente volvió a Inglaterra, pensando en cómo estaría todo. ¿Habría habido algún ataque esos días? ¿Estaría Dumbledore llevando a cabo algún plan? ¿Habría salido ya Andrea Divon del país? Sabía que pensaba huir con su familia a lo largo de ese mismo día, pero desde que se habían encontrado por última vez, no había sabido nada de ella. Esperaba que hubiera tenido su misma suerte, pues apenas encontró obstáculos en su viaje.

Comenzó a andar por la habitación, analizando el lugar como no lo había hecho hasta ahora por el cansancio. Minutos después le dio por mirar la hora, y se dio cuenta que pasaba del mediodía, tiempo suficiente como para que Eli le hubiera contestado, pues sabía que pasaba los días en su casa, trabajando allí, desde lo ocurrido con su esposo.

Fue hacia la ventana, quitó los hechizos protectores, y abrió esta y la persiana, convencido de que se encontraría a Nela esperándole con la respuesta, como tantas otras veces. Pero no estaba allí. Era muy extraño, pues había pasado tiempo suficiente, y de no ser así, el ave habría vuelto pasado un tiempo prudencial. Realmente muy, muy extraño, pues de hecho, su lechuza no volvió en ningún momento.

OO—OO

Remus jamás habría imaginado que vería a Sirius bajar la mirada ante nadie. Pero tras entrar las chicas al Gran Comedor esa mañana, y ver cómo Kate no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo, y Gis, Rachel, Lily, Grace, e incluso Sadie, le fulminaban con la mirada, su amigo no había levantado la mirada del desayuno. Tampoco lo hicieron James y Peter, el primero porque parecía sentirse culpable por ponerse de su parte y otro porque tenía una fuerte resaca. Evidentemente, la gente se había empezado a dar cuenta, y la mayoría les miraban confusos, otros impresionados, y Remus jamás creyó que vería a Severus Snape tan feliz al ver a James y Sirius humillados.

Él no acababa de entenderlo. Por supuesto comprendía a Kate, y entendía que sus amigas le guardaran rencor a Sirius durante un tiempo, pero pensaba tener que convencer a Rachel para que no intentaran algo contra su amigo, no que ella le fulminara a él con la mirada, y pasara de largo. Lo mismo había hecho Lily con James, quien, por cierto, había despertado histérico porque su novia no estaba en la torre, ni había muestras de que hubiera dormido allí.

No les habían dirigido la palabra a ninguno, ni entonces, ni en las demás clases. Inexplicablemente, hasta Jeff pagó las culpas, aunque él no parecía muy afectado pues corría tras su novia a la menor oportunidad. Estaba acabando la mañana, y cualquier intento de su parte, o de parte de James y Peter por hablar con alguna de las chicas había sido un desastre, como si ellos también hubieran participado en romperle el corazón a Kate. Estaban tan alucinados que hasta Peter habría agradecido una palabra de Sadie, aunque no es que hablara mucho normalmente.

Por su parte, Kate era la depresión personificada. Cualquier tema parecía recordarla lo que la había ocurrido y volvía a llorar, con la consiguiente acción de Sirius de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Remus estaba casi convencido que lo que pretendían era crearle un pequeño trauma psicológico a su amigo por lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kate, pero no entendía por qué castigarles también a ellos tres.

Las chicas estaban volcadas. Ni siquiera Lily prestaba tanta atención a las clases, ni Gis y Grace a dormirse. Su principal interés era Kate, parecían unas abejas volando alrededor de su reina, que sólo quería estar sola a pesar de que a las demás no se las metiera en la cabeza.

En ese momento, un receso de diez minutos hasta la última clase del día, Remus quiso aprovechar que Rachel estaba sola con Gis, para acercarse y saber de primera mano qué narices ocurría.

- Hola chicas –saludó algo inseguro-.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada fulminante de ambas, para que después le dieran la espalda y siguieran hablando en susurros. Tragó saliva y miró hacia sus amigos. Sirius estaba, como llevaba toda la mañana, con la cabeza apoyada contra un brazo en posición derrotada, Peter se estaba poniendo verde por momentos, aunque le dio una especie de sonrisa de apoyo (Remus tenía la teoría de que vomitaría antes de que acabase la mañana), y James le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo intentara de nuevo. Sería cobarde... Él no se había atrevido a insistir con Lily después de que le ignorara. Su amigo era capaz de enfrentarse a toda la casa de Slytherin él solo, pero no a Lily enfadada.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando la melena rizada de su novia, e inspiró hondo.

- Esto... Rach, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

La primera en darse la vuelta fue Gisele, que se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas, como retándole a algo. Las pocas veces en que estaba seria, era temible. Rachel se giró más despacio, mirándole bajo las cejas arqueadas de incredulidad.

- Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes decirlo delante de mi amiga –declaró-.

Gis le chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara con chulería, como si estuviera confirmando lo dicho por su amiga. Remus se habría reído en cualquier otro momento, pero sabía que ella sólo hacía ese gesto cuando estaba enojada.

- Es que... –se dio la vuelta, y James volvió a insistir con los brazos. Suspiró-. Los chicos... bueno, queríamos saber qué...

- Si preguntas por qué no os hablamos, pregúntale a tu amiguito Sirius –dijo Rachel con una voz muy poco propia de ella-.

Remus suspiró de nuevo.

- Bueno, sé que podéis estar enfadadas...

- ¿Enfadadas? –exclamó Gis-. Habla mejor. Furiosas. Agradécele a Lily que tu amigo sigue con vida.

- Después de lo que le ha hecho a Kate, se merece lo peor –continuó su novia-. ¡Mírala cómo está! La culpa es de ese idiota, y vuestra por apoyarle.

- Pero Rachel... –quiso protestar Remus. No es que le apoyara, pero era su amigo. En casos más peliagudos Sirius no le había fallado, no iba él a fallarle en eso-.

- ¡No! –exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez, como si estuvieran sincronizadas. Rachel se puso de rodillas sobre su asiento, y le golpeó el pecho con un dedo-. Te he visto pasarle la mano por la espalda. Te informo que Kate no ha parado de llorar en toda la noche por su culpa, así que mientras sigas siendo su amigo, conmigo no hables.

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, y, por qué negarlo, algo anonadado, Remus se dio la vuelta derrotado y volvió con sus amigos.

- ¡Qué rápido te rindes! –dijo James mirándole como si le hubiera decepcionado, y negando con la cabeza-.

Remus tuvo ganas de pegarle una colleja pero, por el bien del poco buen rollo que había en el ambiente, se contuvo.

OO—OO

Aquella amplia y cavernosa cueva era realmente grande. Grande y terrorífica, sobretodo con el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar allí. Bolas de fuego rodaban por toda la cámara, olas de agua arrasaban con el fuego, y la tierra se movía, se agrietaba y se abría, tragándose las olas.

En un extremo de la sala, Voldemort sonreía mientras movía sus manos, cual director de una orquesta, y movía los tres elementos a placer. A sus pies, las tres cajas cerradas. Sólo él había sabido usarlas sin necesidad de abrirlas, pero no era de extrañar. Por algo era el mago más grande del mundo. Detrás de él, Ethan observaba con admiración y temor el poder que él mismo estaba obsequiándole a su amo.

Cansado ya de esa demostración a él mismo y a su siervo más útil por el momento, Voldemort hizo un movimiento seco con la varita, y todos los elementos desaparecieron. Después apuntó a las cajas, y estas también se desvanecieron, yendo a parar a un lugar seguro. Sólo después de todos esos pasos, dirigió su fría cara hacia Ethan.

- Bien muchacho. Buen trabajo. Reconozco que dudaba un poco de que pudieras llevar adelante ese paso. Pero por fin te has desligado por completo. Enhorabuena.

El joven sonrió contento de agradar a su amo, y con el movimiento sintió la varita de su hermana, aún guardada en un bolsillo de su pecho. Parecía una señal indicándole que estaba pisando arenas movedizas, pero él no notó nada.

- Bien. ¿Y la última? Hay que ser rápidos. Potter ya debe estar tomando medidas contra nosotros. ¿Cuándo iras por él? –preguntó el Señor de las Tinieblas como si fuese desinteresadamente, aunque no era así-.

Ethan titubeó. Sabía que esta parte podría traerle complicaciones.

- De hecho... No sabemos dónde está, Señor. De repente hemos perdido su pista, y creemos que ha salido del país.

La expresión de Voldemort era tan colérica, que Ethan temió que acabara con su vida en ese instante. Le había visto hacerlo por causas mucho menores. Presa del pánico, se arrodilló frente a él, y levantó las manos, implorándole, a la vez que seguía hablando con rapidez.

- ¡Señor, espere! ¡Estamos vigilando a todos sus amigos, a su familia! Controlamos el correo de todas las personas relacionadas con ese hombre, en algún momento querrá ponerse en contacto con alguien y le pillaremos!

Voldemort bajó la varita, que había levantado instintivamente, y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

- ¿A todas las personas relacionadas con él? –preguntó incrédulamente, y con un tono de burla que hizo temblar al joven que estaba ante él-.

Ethan se levantó poco a poco, aún con las piernas temblándole, y agradeciendo haberse librado de, mínimo, un cruciatus.

- Sí, señor. A todas. Lucius se está encargando de ello.

Era irónico cómo ahora podía decir ese nombre con total familiaridad, cuando en su época en Hogwarts, donde coincidieron en el mismo curso, pronunciaba su apellido con odio por tener unas ideas que ahora él compartía.

Voldemort asintió, comprendiendo que si alguien podía tener suficiente influencia para eso, era el joven Malfoy. Agitó la varita y volvieron a aparecer focos de fuego, olas de agua, y grietas en el suelo. Mientras las manejaba a su antojo, con la furia y la rabia saliendo de su interior, le gritó al joven por encima del hombro.

- ¡Ponte a ello! ¡El aire es el más importante, con él se manejan el resto de los elementos, sin él estoy incompleto! ¡Así que quiero que no pares, no comas, no duermas, y ni siquiera respires hasta que hayas dado con el paradero de Potter, y la última caja esté en mi poder!

OO—OO

Acabadas las clases, la mayoría hicieron el camino al Gran Comedor, separados en dos grupos. Sadie se había separado hacía rato, considerando que ya se había solidarizado bastante, y, teniendo en cuenta que casi ni había dormido por la fiesta de pijama improvisada que se había formado en su cuarto, había sido más que comprensiva. También Jeff salió corriendo, huyendo de tenso ambiente, y deseando ir a recoger a Nicole y encontrar un poco de alegría.

Sin embargo, Lily había olvidado un libro que necesitaba esa tarde, por lo que se separó del grupo, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Remus que la vio, le dio un codazo a James, instándole a seguirla y probar si tenía más suerte de la que había tenido él con Rachel. Aún algo acojonado, James pensó que si le iba a montar un escándalo, mejor que fuera en privado y no en medio de clase como le había pasado a su amigo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y siguió a su novia, que ya había desaparecido por las escaleras. La alcanzó con rapidez.

- ¡Lily!

Esperaba que le ignorase. Esperase que le gruñese. Esperaba que le gritase. Lo que desde luego no se esperaba, era que se girara a mirarle con una sonrisa, retrocediera unos pasos hacia él, y le llevara las manos al cuello para darle un beso en la boca.

- Esperaba que me siguieras. Siento haberte ignorado toda la mañana. Te he echado de menos –le dijo la separarse, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida al ver su estupefacción-.

- Eh… ¿Qué? –preguntó James sin poder enlazar más palabras. Definitivamente, su novia se había vuelto loca-.

Lily sonrió, mientras enlazaba sus dos manos en torno a su cintura, y le instaba a retomar el camino a la torre.

- Verás. Las chicas están algo enfadadas. De hecho, mucho. Querían matar a Sirius, literalmente. Luego las amenazas bajaron a dañarle físicamente, cortarle partes de su anatomía y, cuando conseguí que Grace dejara de aportar ideas, la cosa se quedó en que no volverían a hablarle en la vida. Pero el problema surgió cuando Rachel dijo que no pensaba volver a hablar a Remus hasta que dejara de ser amigo de Sirius, Gis y Grace la apoyaron, Kate no paraba de llorar y… compréndeme, habría quedado como una mala amiga si no me hubiera unido. Pensaba explicártelo en algún momento de la mañana, pero he estado ocupada intentando que dejen en paz a Kate. No se las mete en la cabeza que ella necesita tranquilidad para hacerse a la idea.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y vio que James se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta.

- Que complicadas sois las chicas. Sirius también estaba mal, pero no pensamos en ningún momento en matarle. El pobre bastante tiene con ver cómo está Kate.

- Lo sé –asintió Lily con la cabeza-. Pero eso no quita que no piense hablarle hasta que Kate deje de llorar –se lo pensó mejor frunciendo el ceño, y después lo sopesó, considerando que a su amiga la llevaría mucho tiempo recuperarse-. Bueno, lo dejaré en una semana. Por cierto, ¿qué hicisteis vosotros cuando nosotras estábamos con Kate? Fui a la torre a decirte que me quedaba a dormir con ellas, pero no estabas por ningún lado.

- Nos fuimos a emborrachar a Sirius. Pensamos que así pensaría más en su dolor de cabeza que en todo esto, pero es duro de pelar. Al final el que se emborrachó fue Peter, que no tolera muy bien el alcohol.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse por la imagen, y le abrazó más fuerte.

- Pobre Sirius –dijo en un momento de sinceridad-. Reconozco que no envidio su situación.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó su novio sorprendido, ya que los días anteriores siempre tenía la escopeta cargada contra su mejor amigo-.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Ha dejado a una chica por otra. Sé que no querría hacerle daño a Kate, no me imagino quien querría hacérselo a alguien como ella. Debe ser horrible ver el estado en que está sabiendo que es culpa suya, y luego pienso que la ha dejado por Grace. Sigo pensando que eso no tiene modo de ser, pero lo siento por él si intenta acercarse a Grace estos días. Está resuelta a matarle lenta y dolorosamente. De un modo u otro, las cosas están mal para él.

James no pudo estar más de acuerdo, y esperaba que su amigo fuera lo suficientemente sensato como para no buscar a Grace mientras a ella le durara su instinto asesino. Miró a Lily, y sonrió de lado, teniendo de pronto una idea.

- Vamos a las cocina a buscar comida, y llevémosla a la torre. Si tengo que sufrir tu fingido desprecio el resto del día, es lo menos que merezco.

Aunque la idea era tentadora, la pelirroja dudó seriamente. James soltó una pequeña carcajada, y añadió.

- A las chicas puedes decirles que te encerré en la torre exigiendo explicaciones, y que me pegaste para escapar. Podemos fingir unas lesiones.

Lily se echó a reír divertida, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

- Esa idea le encantaría a Grace –dijo divertida, mientras cambiaban el rumbo hacia la cocina-.

Puede que hubiera guerra de sexos entre sus amigos, pero ellos pensaban disfrutar de una comida romántica, aunque tuviera que ser a la espalda de las chicas.

OO—OO

Todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando del descanso antes de las clases de la tarde. Sin embargo, Regulus encontró más interesante ir a dar una vuelta, para contemplar los terrenos nevados. Estar en el comedor significaba escuchar los cotilleos sobre Sirius y su novia mestiza, o su ex, no lo tenía claro. De todas formas, no era un tema que le interesara, y como parecía que Grace no iba a ponerse agresiva contra su hermano (lo que sí le habría gustado ver, ya que en la ocasión que debió hacerlo, se limitó a echar a correr), no tenía alicientes para escuchar las opiniones de todos sobre ese tema.

Había recibido correo de su casa la noche anterior, comunicándole que su padre había presentado mejorías en los últimos días, cosa de la que él se había alegrado. Su principal razón era egoísta, y no es que no le importara que a su padre le pasara nada, es que quedarse solo con su madre al mando, no era una perspectiva muy tentadora. Cuando Sirius estaba en casa, aquello no parecía tan horrible…

Agitó la cabeza para apartar las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, y se apretó con más fuerza la bufanda de Slytherin, para luchar contra el frío del exterior. Había dejado de nevar durante la noche, pero todo el paisaje estaba blanco, con la nieve espesa cubriéndolo todo. Había oído a Mulciber burlarse de que esperaba que al día siguiente continuara así, para poder reírse viendo a los gryffindor luchar contra el mal tiempo durante su entrenamiento de quidditch. Sonrió inconscientemente. Sería divertido, desde luego, pero no pensaba ir por mucho que le picara la curiosidad, pues lugar donde se juntaban Slytherins con Gryffindors, lugar donde se producía una pelea. Y, sinceramente, no creía que fuera bueno para la salud de nadie que el carácter de Grace y las ideas de Sadie se juntaran. Era bueno que no fueran muy amiguitas, pues ellas dos juntas podían tirar el colegio. En el fondo la naturaleza era sabia por colocar a la rubia junto a una chica tan tranquila como Evans, aunque fuera una sangre sucia.

Divertido por sus propios pensamientos, Regulus no pudo evitar salir un momento al exterior, notando al instante el frío aire del invierno que llegaba por todas partes. Se abrochó más fuerte la bufanda, y se abrazó a sí mismo, disfrutando del crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Al abrazarse el pecho con los brazos, notó algo en un bolsillo interior, y recordó de golpe. Era una carta de Yaxilia, que le había mandado desde Durmstrang. No la había leído aún, y lo cierto es que tampoco tenía ganas, aunque sabía que debía contestar, sino quería que su desaire llegara a oídos de su madre.

Sacó la carta de su túnica, y la observó cerrada un segundo, admirando la pulcra letra de su prometida. Era una chica elegante, educada, dentro de su círculo social, con su misma ideología, y no del todo fea. Debería bastarle y, de hecho, su madre consideraba que había tenido mucha suerte. Quizá sí, pero él sólo veía a una chica uniceja, irritante, pegajosa, con poca conversación y ninguna sensibilidad. Eran formas de verlo...

Suspiró, y rasgó el sello, dispuesto a volver a leer las incongruentes y excesivamente pegajosas palabras de Yaxilia, cuando escuchó cerrarse de golpe la puerta por la que él había salido minutos antes. Para su sorpresa, era Sadie quien salía por ella, y aunque parecía tan extrañada como él de verle, le sonrió, acercándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Va a volver a nevar –predijo levantando la vista al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz solar, y frunciendo la nariz al recibir un poco de agua de una gotera en la frente-.

Regulus sonrió por la imagen, y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no tenía hambre –admitió. Después agitó la carta delante de ella, y rodó los ojos-. Además, tenía que leer el correo.

- ¿De casa? –preguntó Sadie dejando de sonreír-.

- No. Ellos me escribieron anoche. Mi padre ha mejorado –vio a Sadie suspirar, como si de verdad se alegrara con sinceridad, y no acababa de entender ese hecho-.

Sadie sonrió burlona, adivinando el remitente de la carta, y enarcó las cejas con humor.

- ¿Tu novia? –no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de asco que puso Regulus al nombrar así a Yaxilia Selwyn. Era divertido picarle con ese tema-. ¿Qué pone? ¿Está decepcionada por la falta de atractivo de los búlgaros, o porque quizás Durmstrang no enseña suficiente magia negra?

Comprendió al instante que se había equivocado. Esas bromas eran adecuadas para hacerlas con sus amigas de Gryffindor, pero no para entablar conversación con Regulus Black. Él, a pesar de toda la confianza que la inspiraba, seguía siendo un fiel devoto de ese tipo de magia, y podía ofenderse porque bromeara con ello.

Dejó de sonreír y le miró alerta, casi esperando que el antiguo Regulus, el que hablaba tan fríamente y la amenazaba, volviera a mostrarse. Pero su amigo seguía allí. Ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado la broma, pues su rostro estaba pensativo, y el ceño algo fruncido.

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó mirando la carta, esperando leer algo parecido a: "He decidido que no aguanto más y quiero que nos casemos el mes que viene". Pero él no la había abierto-.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó Regulus saliendo de su ensoñación, y demostrando que no la había escuchado-. Es que... estaba pensando que no quiero leerla.

- Pues no la leas –respondió Sadie con obviedad-.

- No, no me entiendes. No quiero leerla. Ni esta, ni ninguna otra. Yo...

Estaba rarísimo, la miró a los ojos, pero parecía ausente. Parecía estar teniendo una revelación, y aquello apuntaba ser algo muy raro, incluso para Regulus Black.

- Es que...

El muchacho no parecía saber cómo explicarse, y por el bien de la salud mental de ambos, Sadie le arrancó la carta de las manos, y la rompió en varios trozos. Regulus la miró alarmado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡No la he leído! ¡Si no la contesto, me montarán un follón!

- Haz como que no la hubieras recibido –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Total, con la tormenta que cayó anoche, no es raro que la pobre lechuza perdiera el envío.

Regulus sonrió muy levemente, aunque fue obvio. Cuanto más maquiavélica era esa chica, mejor le caía.

- Tú eres el cerebro –la dijo en broma-.

- Así es –admitió Sadie haciendo un gesto que había copiado a James-. Así que deja de comportarte como un iluminado, que me das miedo. Vamos a comer.

Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia dentro del castillo. Regulus había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le había dado vueltas por la mente minutos antes, pero sólo era algo momentáneo. Poco a poco, esas ideas florecerían, ya estando implantadas en lo más profundo de él. Ese deseo de rebeldía e independencia.

OO—OO

Sólo un par de horas después, Sirius salía de un aula vacía, donde había estado escondiéndose tras la hora de la comida. James ni siquiera había aparecido por el comedor, lo que le daba a entender que al menos uno de ellos había triunfado finalmente sobre la cruzada de las chicas contra ellos. Peter había tenido que acudir definitivamente a la enfermería, después de protagonizar un horrible incidente en el comedor, producido por sus nauseas y que le había supuesto un castigo con McGonagall. Al pobre Wormtail no le sentaba bien beber; aunque siempre se les olvidaba en los momentos clave. Matemáticamente, eso le había dejado solo con Remus, y con una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a la que, evidentemente, no deseaba acudir.

¿Una clase donde estaban solos Kate, Remus y él? No, gracias. No podía ver a Kate de esa forma; llevaba todo el día partiéndosele el alma al verla tan mal. Le dolía más hacerla daño a ella que a Grace, no porque la quisiera más, sino porque no tenía perdón. Grace era de las que se revolvía contra quien la atacaba, pero Kate se retraía, y sufría; jamás se defendía. Lo máximo que había hecho era tirarle una maceta a la cabeza, y no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera querido darle (o también podía ser que tenía una puntería malísima). Resultado final: Remus se había negado a saltarse las clases con él, y James no aparecía, por lo que se había escondido en una clase, y había estado las dos horas buscando telarañas para entretenerse.

Ahora que ya comenzaba a escuchar a los alumnos salir de clase, decidió unirse a ellos, y así dar la impresión de que también volvía de sus quehaceres. Quizá incluso se encontrara con Remus y él querría tener el maravilloso detalle de reprocharle su inmadura actuación. Pero su amigo no era el adecuado para hablar sobre cómo actuar en momentos de baja moral; ya que cuando ellos se enteraron de que era licántropo, su primera reacción fue querer irse de Hogwarts.

Pero no fue con su amigo con quien se encontró al cruzar la esquina. Bajando las escaleras, y claramente abstraídas en una conversación que prometía ser interesante, Lily y Grace debían volver de la clase de Runas. Casi le dio la sensación de que le habían visto, pero se apresuró a esconderse tras la primera columna que encontró, y a los pocos segundos las oyó pasar de largo. Algo le decía que debía alejarse del grupo de las chicas durante unos días, por mucho que siguiese queriendo hablar con Grace. Tal vez era el intento de Gisele de golpearle la parte baja de la cintura con una silla de forma casual, o tal vez el gesto que le había hecho Grace en clase de Encantamientos, pasándose su varita por el cuello, en un claro indicio de lo que querría hacer con el suyo.

Pasado un tiempo prudencial salió de su escondite y subió a la primera planta, con toda la intención de esconderse en el único lugar en el que podría estar seguro: su habitación. Ese corredor estaba vacío, pues la mayoría de la gente aún estaba saliendo de clase o reuniéndose con amigos, por lo que Sirius sólo escuchaba sus propias pisadas, hasta que escuchó unas más rítmicas y aceleradas a su derecha. Giró la cabeza para mirar, pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada antes de que dos manos le tomaran del brazo y le arrastraran contra una columna.

Estupendo, no veía nada, y sólo notó que alguien ponía una varita en su cuello, apretando con fuerza, y escuchó un gruñido bastante desagradable.

- ¿Snape? –preguntó extrañado. Su viejo enemigo hacía tiempo que no le buscaba, y parecía bastante contento de que James y él le ignoraran también. Pero nadie más le había hecho eso nunca-.

Un golpe en la parte interior del muslo le hizo ver que no era su enemigo favorito. Él tenía otro estilo, no tan muggle y bastante más pomposo. ¿Quién sería el bestia? Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la zona adolorida.

- ¡Eres gilipollas, Black!

- ¿Grace? –preguntó con un hilo de voz y bastante confuso. Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos a recuperarse, y tras resoplar un par de veces, añadió-. Perdóname, pero puedes llegar a ser muy poco femenina. Pensé...

Era evidente que a ella no la importaba lo que pensara, sino que le volvió a apuntar con la varita. Sabiendo que era ella, ya no se estuvo con tantas complicaciones, y la apartó la mano con un golpe débil, pasando por delante suyo para volver a la luz. Ella le siguió con cara enfadada, pero la varita colgaba de su brazo inerte, apuntando al suelo.

- ¿Me viste antes? –preguntó extrañado. No lo había parecido-.

- Yo y todo el colegio, imbécil. Nunca has sido muy discreto.

Merlín en bici sí que estaba enfadada. Ya sabía de antemano que debía evitarla un tiempo, y ahora sus partes nobles estaban de acuerdo con ello. Le volvió a apuntar, con el ceño fruncido, y Sirius miró la varita con cautela.

- Ten cuidado, Grace. Sabes que soy mejor que tú en un duelo.

- Qué caballero. Le jodes la vida a mi amiga, y a mi me amenazas con agredirme –le espetó fríamente-.

¿Por qué siempre le daba la vuelta a todo? Suspiró, e intentó dejar el tema para más adelante. Desde luego ella no estaba receptiva para que la hablara de sus sentimientos.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no...?

- ¡Ah, no! Me ha costado bastante distraer a Lily. Ahora me vas a escuchar.

Le empujó contra la pared, y suspirando, él se dejó hacer.

- ¡Kate no ha dejado de llorar en toda la noche! ¡Está destrozada! ¡Y esto es culpa tuya, tú lo has hecho todo! ¡Has estado todo un año jugando con ella para romperle el corazón ahora!

- Yo no he jugado con ella –él se defendió en lo único que no creía justo. Sabía que le había hecho daño y que era culpa suya, pero cuando había estado saliendo con ella, sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Sin duda, no había esperado que los otros sentimientos volvieran a florecer de nuevo-.

- ¡Eso es lo que ella siente, y teniendo en cuenta lo que veo, no sé qué pensar! ¡No la has mirado más de dos veces en toda la mañana, hasta te he visto reírte con James, y con Peter antes en el comedor! ¡Estás fresco como una rosa mientras Kate no para de llorar por los rincones! ¡Eres un inmaduro, un insensible, un hipócrita que...!

Siguió insultándole por un rato, siendo más imaginativa por momentos. Sirius había pasado de sentir un apuro, parecido a la alerta sobre lo que sería capaz de hacer ella con la varita (la cual había olvidado), a sentir ganas de reír. Grace estaba realmente muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba. Los labios se la ponían increíblemente finos cuando discutía, y formaba con mucho énfasis la letra "o"; movía los brazos con fuerza, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes para expresarse; y cuando comenzaba a perder el control, como en ese momento, le salía un tick en el ojo.

Parecía una loca, pero en cierta forma la encontraba atractiva así. Era ella en estado puro, la descentrada e impulsiva de Grace. La que nunca controlaba su carácter cuando se enfadaba, y tendía a pasarse de la raya, y la que se arrepentía la primera de sus reacciones. Era auténtica, visceral, con carácter, y por eso le gustaba tanto. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de atontado? ¿Me estás escuchando? –exclamó Grace aún más enfadada-.

-¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

Ella boqueó durante unos segundos, cogida por sorpresa con la respuesta, y frunció el ceño, sonrojándose. No sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa encantador. No pudo evitarlo. Le parecía una imagen irresistible.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, pues su instinto de supervivencia le habría negado ese impulso, sino que se lanzó de lleno y la besó con tanto ímpetu, que la levantó del suelo. Grace tenía los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendida por su reacción, y sus brazos caían laxos a sus dos costados. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella no respondía al beso, se separó un momento, y Grace aprovechó para (sin que él supiera cómo lo había logrado) darle un puñetazo en el hombro y una patada en la espinilla a la vez.

- ¡No se puede hablar contigo, sólo piensas en un cosa! ¡Eres gilipollas!

Sin embargo, no quiso seguir intentando discutir con él. Quizá porque temía no poder volver a ignorarle ante semejante beso, o quizá porque se había dado cuenta de que no la iba a escuchar. Le lanzó una mala mirada, y se marchó del pasillo con la cabeza en alto y la actitud muy digna, pese a que el corazón la estuviera latiendo a mil por hora.

OO—OO

Era realmente agotador tener que fingir una sonrisa cada vez que ellas estaban cerca; y no se apartaban más que lo justo. Apenas había terminado la clase cuando Rachel y Gis aparecieron por los terrenos adyacentes al castillo, donde los de su clase volvían a su reconfortante calor. Ella había ido caminando con Remus, en silencio, como quería, en profunda calma, pero él se había apartado nada más llegar las chicas. Atisbó a Rachel mirándole fríamente. ¿Cuándo habían discutido? Bueno, lo cierto era que no recordaba casi nada de las últimas doce horas, sólo llorar y llorar.

Pese a que eran sus mejores amigas, la dio pena el cambio de compañía. Con Remus era más fácil llevar ese tipo de cosas. Sólo la había dedicado una sonrisa de apoyo y, comprendiendo que no quería agobios, se puso con ella de pareja y la habló lo menos posible. Había sido realmente encantador, como siempre. Y encima sospechaba que esa discusión con Rachel venía directamente de su propia desgracia, por lo que le debía un favor muy, muy gordo.

Las chicas habían hecho su causa el no dejarla sola y llenar todos los silencios posibles, intentado provocarla en vano una sonrisa. No entendían que tendrían más éxito si la dieran un poco de espacio; así sólo la recordaban que había un motivo por el que ser consolada, y eso la llevaba al motivo en sí, lo que le daban más ganas de llorar.

- ¡Kate! –la llamó Rachel en otro nuevo intento. Se aferró a su brazo, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo, a la vez que Gis la agarraba del otro brazo, quedando ella en medio de ambas. Rachel la miró sonriente, ignorando deliberadamente el brillo acuoso de sus ojos-. ¿Te puedes creer que Gis dice que lo ha hecho con Anthony?

Kate no entendía nada. Evidentemente, había pillado una conversación a medias, y sus pocas ganas de socializar hacían que tampoco tuviera ganas de comprenderlo. Pero eran sus amigas, y habían hecho mucho por ellas, por lo que intentó meterse en la conversación.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó para enterarse del tema-.

- ¡Eso! –exclamó Rachel como si fuera obvio-.

- ¿Eso? –preguntó de nuevo sin enterarse-.

Gis soltó una risita, y la golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

- Ays Kate, para no ser virgen eres bastante despistada. ¡Sexo! –exclamó con una mirada obvia. Kate se ruborizó, y a su lado vio que Rachel también, mientras que Gis sonreía. La latina miró a su alrededor, y luego las miró con falso reproche-. Parece mentira. Vosotras lo habéis hecho muchas veces. Que os de vergüenza nombrarlo...

Rodó los ojos y Rachel se puso más colorada, iba a contestarla, pero Kate no pudo impedir el volver a llorar.

- Yo sí lo he hecho muchas veces –afirmó dejando las lágrimas caer por sus ojos-. Con Sirius. Cuando aún me quería...

- Oh...

Rachel se mordió el labio y la abrazó, dándola todo su apoyo. Kate siempre había sido bastante llorona, pero ese capullo de Sirius había abierto el grifo. Miró a Gisele, quien hizo una mueca de impotencia; se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber sacado el tema. Miró a su mejor amiga, sin saber qué hacer, y ella suspiró, optando por cambiar de tema.

- Yo no creo que hayas hecho eso –exclamó, como si el último minuto no hubiera ocurrido-. Siempre le has tenido miedo al sexo.

- ¿Miedo al sexo? ¿Yo? –exclamó Gis captando el mensaje, y haciéndose tan ruidosa como podía sin que la conversación se escuchara por todo el castillo-. ¿Quién es la que no sabe decir esa palabra sin tartamudear?

- ¡Yo no tartamudeo! –protestó Rachel tartamudeando-. Y eso da igual. No lo digo por una cuestión de educación y buen gusto, y tú lo nombras a todas horas porque te encanta provocar a la gente. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no eres más que una miedica. Así que dudo mucho que Anthony haya podido cruzar esa barrera.

- ¡Claro que la cruzó! –exclamó Gis empezando a mosquearse porque no se creyeran lo que sí había pasado-. Reconozco que al principio le costó un poco, porque es muy tímido. Pero después fue difícil detenerle.

No pudo evitarlo, y soltó una risita medio emocionada y medio nerviosa. Ese segundo se olvidó de Kate y del verdadero motivo de aquella conversación, aunque la aludida no las hacía mucho caso. Sólo quería estar sola. Miró al horizonte, y suspiró con fuerza. Rachel y Gis la miraron y, temiendo que estuviera pensando en Sirius y volviera a llorar, la segunda empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- De todas formas, no es tan alucinante como decíais –aseguró, ganándose también la atención de Kate-.

- Yo nunca te he dicho que sea alucinante –protestó Rachel volviendo a ponerse colorada-. No te he hablado de mi vida sexual nunca.

- Si es que la tienes... –murmuró Gis burlándose de ella, y ocultándose tras Kate para no recibir un golpe, después añadió en voz alta-. ¡No, venga! ¿Qué es eso de que sientes todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo y todo eso? Reconozco que fue un buen rato, pero no vi fuegos artificiales ni nada de eso.

Rachel se rió sinceramente, negando con la cabeza.

- Créeme, yo jamás te he dicho eso.

- ¿Entonces, quién? ¡Ah, será Kat...! –intentó callarse a tiempo, porque evidentemente ese tema llevaba a Sirius de nuevo. Pero para entonces Kate la había oído, la había entendido a la perfección y lo peor, había recordado uno de esos maravillosos momentos que para ella sí eran alucinantes-.

Lo recordó con tanta esencia que fue doloroso volver a la realidad y sentir alrededor de ella unos brazos muy distintos a los que recordaba y deseaba. Sin darse cuenta, hizo un mohín.

- Sí. Es que era maravilloso. Cómo me besaba, cómo me tocaba... –siempre había sido llorona, pero también era cierto que jamás había llorado en su vida. Claro que hasta entonces nunca había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo. Las pestañas se le volvieron a humedecer al recordar su pasado y contemplar su presente-. Pero ya no volverá a pasar. Ya no me desea...

- Kate... –suspiró Gis con impotencia-.

- Ya no está enamorado de mi...

- Ni pienses en eso, cariño –la pidió Rachel con voz ahogada-.

- Ya no quiere estar conmigo.

¿Por qué sin tener ningún golpe físico sentía que su cuerpo se iba a caer a pedazos? El llanto fue muy fuerte en ese momento, como el de la noche anterior, le echó las manos en el cuello a Rachel, comenzando a llorar con fuerza en su hombro, y mojándola la túnica. Su amiga la abrazó, y la pareció escuchar que también lloraba. Claro, sus dos amigas acababan de sufrir unas pérdidas horribles e irremplazables, y ella llorando por amoríos de adolescente. Se sentía fatal, fue a apartarse para pedirlas disculpas, pero Rachel la abrazó más fuerte.

Gisele las miraba a ambas con impotencia. Ahora Rachel también lloraba. Su problema aún reciente y el dolor de Kate eran demasiados para un alma como la de ella. Hasta ella tenía ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió sin problemas, y pensó en un tema que sacar. Llevaba todo el día metiendo la pata, tema que sacaba en la conversación, tema que de un modo u otro llevaba a Sirius y hacía llorar a Kate. De hecho, Lily la había sugerido callarse durante un rato.

Pero algo debía haber para distraerlas a ambas. Algo que no fueran ni rupturas amorosas, por lo tanto tampoco amor, ni mencionar padres en ningún sentido (sin contar con que aún no se atrevía a decir esa palabra en voz alta y no sentir ese agujero en el pecho). "Piensa", se decía a sí misma, "piensa". Su rostro se iluminó y las miró animada.

- ¡Ey! ¿Visteis cómo ha vomitado Peter antes en el comedor? Había muchos tropiezos y todo. Que asco, ¿no? –exclamó con voz demasiado entusiasta para el tema que había tocado-.

Lo consiguió. Kate y Rachel dejaron de llorar, se separaron y, sí, la miraron como si necesitara un psicólogo urgente, a la vez que, al recordarlo, ponían expresiones de asco. Bueno, al menos había conseguido quitarlas los malos pensamientos de la cabeza.

OO—OO

Esa tarde Dumbledore volvió a salir del colegio. Después de asegurarse de que todos los hechizos defensivos estaban activados y correctamente colocados, con el fin de preservar la seguridad del castillo y sus habitantes, el director, simplemente, desapareció.

Apareció en el jardín de una bonita casa de dos plantas situada a las afueras de Londres. No era excesivamente formal, y cierta dejadez plasmada en el jardín y la fachada daba la pista de que estaba habitada por personas jóvenes y ocupadas. Efectivamente, era el hogar del joven matrimonio de los Longbottom.

Ya le esperaban allí dentro desde hacía rato, pues habían preferido realizar la sesión de legeremancia en un lugar cómodo y familiar, y no en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Llamó a la puerta, y a los pocos segundos sintió un conocido cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Era un modo inusual de comprobar la identidad, pero mucho más efectivo que el corriente, aunque pocos eran tan hábiles con la magia para poder realizarlo. Desde luego ese no era el caso de Alastor Moody.

Sabía que su colega estaría allí pues así se lo había pedido él, además de que llevara a algún integrante más de la Orden por si era necesario personal. Por ello tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse con los gemelos Prewett, grandes como armarios. De hecho, lo raro era que Frank no estaba en ningún sitio. Alice paseaba nerviosa por la salita, con la varita en las manos, moviéndolas nerviosamente, y mirando a todos sus invitados. Sonrió ligeramente ante el saludo de Dumbledore, y le dijo que su marido estaba en el cuarto de baño.

La muchacha aún seguía muy afectada por la muerte de su "madrina" el día anterior, y unido aquello a los nervios por la fuerte sesión a la que iba a someterse su esposo, no era de extrañar que las manos le temblaran violentamente. Frank volvió en ese instante, mucho más tranquilo que ella, intentando transmitirla ese sentimientos con una mirada envuelta en una sonrisa. En realidad él no temía que el esfuerzo de la legeremancia fuera excesivo, lo único que ocupaba su mente era que por fin saliese a la luz ese molesto recuerdo, y se fuese esa sensación de que estaba haciendo un gran perjuicio ignorando la identidad de ese mortífago.

- ¡Perfecto, ya llegó Dumbledore! –exclamó frotándose las manos-. ¿Empezamos?

Alice se sintió temblar de nuevo, y percibió enseguida como alguien la apretaba el brazo con cariño. Era Fabian Prewett, que la sonreía con tranquilidad. Gideon comenzó a hablar con Frank se forma despreocupada, tranquilos los dos con lo que iba a ocurrir esa tarde. Sólo Moody y Dumbledore estaban casi tan serios como Alice. El anciano director estaba bastante inquieto con la idea de realizar esa sesión, una sesión fuerte, pues hasta ese momento los intentos de legeremancia habían sido un fracaso. Eso quería decir que debía ahondar más en la mente, forzarla más. Moody sentía verdadera curiosidad por todo lo ocurrido, y por la perspectiva de poder averiguar a través de su trabajador, qué era lo que tanto martirizaba a su amigo esas últimas semanas; pero sin embargo también sabía que Frank podía volver a empeorar con tanto esfuerzo.

- De acuerdo. Pongámonos a ello –propuso Dumbledore sacudiéndose la túnica, y tomando asiento en un pequeño e improvisado sillón de color marrón claro-.

Frank le dio un golpe amistoso a Gideon en la espalda, y se dirigió hacia el sofá que quedaba al lado del lugar donde el director se había sentado. Conocedor del sistema, cerró los ojos un segundo, inspiró hondo, e intentó relajar los músculos.

A los pocos segundos abrió un ojo y miró a su esposa de reojo que comenzaba a tomarse el tema con mucha tensión.

- Alice, ¿quieres ir a otro lado? –la propuso Moody al verla blanca como la cera-.

La joven declinó el ofrecimiento de su jefe con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Expulsó el aire, y sintió que la cabeza la pesaba menos.

Dumbledore apartó la vida de ella para concentrarse de nuevo en Frank que, tras sonreírla, volvió a realizar el mismo proceso.

- Si notas demasiada presión, corta la sesión Frank, en el momento que sea. –le dijo Dumbledore seriamente-. No te empecines, el forzar tu mente hasta dañarla no te va a hacer recordar más rápido.

- Así que sé paciente –añadió Moody-.

- Relájate –insistió Gideon-.

- Abre tu mente, déjala en blanco –le sugirió Fabian, quien tenía bastante experiencia en sesiones de legeremancia-.

Alice no dijo nada, pero le siguió mirando fijamente, hasta que, soltando un último suspiro de relajación, Frank abrió los ojos y los clavó en los suyos, sonriéndola.

El primer intento fue infructuoso. Sosteniéndole la mirada al director, le dejó vagar por sus recuerdos, notando como su mente era forzada a abrirse, y esta se esforzaba en cerrarse. Notó que la sesión llegaba a un punto donde su instinto le obligaba a apartarse, pero se obligó a sí mismo continuar un poco más... Sólo un poco más. Pero se encontraron con un muro de piedra, y él no soportó más la presión. Cortó la conexión, y por fin se sintió más ágil, llevándose las manos a la frente y respirando algo aceleradamente.

- Muy bien, Frank. He notado dónde está el problema. Ahora descansaremos unos minutos y volveremos a intentarlo.

- No –protestó el hombre quitándose las manos de la cabeza-. Estoy bien, sigamos.

- Longbottom, en este momento estás en tu horario de trabajo, así que obedeces o te pasas los próximos días enterrado en papeleo –exclamó Moody como único recurso para que su subordinado fuera algo más cauto-.

El joven se calló, y esperó los minutos necesarios hasta que volvió a recuperar las fuerzas, y tras sonreírle de nuevo a Alice, volvió a someterse a la legeremancia. En esa ocasión, su mente les permitió entrar en la escena que le perturbaba: él luchando contra un enmascarado, volándole la máscara, y un gran borrón negro hasta que volvía la imagen de él tirado en el suelo con el mortífago con su cara cubierta, apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

Forzó a su mente para regresar al momento en blanco, y Dumbledore se acomodó para afirmar su fuerza. El joven comenzó a temblar ligeramente por el esfuerzo, notando un horrible dolor de cabeza que iba surgiéndole poco a poco. Había una imagen nueva, pero era demasiado difusa como para observarla bien. Fue Dumbledore quien cortó la sesión esa vez, al percibir su cansancio, y Frank no se resistió a unos minutos de descanso, en los que Alice le preparó un pequeño sandwich para reponer fuerzas.

- Presiento que esta es la buena –afirmó Dumbledore sonriendo-. Ya hemos visto algo, aunque muy difuso. Quien te hizo el obliviate sabía lo que se hacía.

La sesión se centró en ese recuerdo de nuevo, y el esfuerzo era tal que un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta del joven, quien apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para no apartar la mirada. De pronto vino. Un rostro. Claro, y con expresión sorprendida. Pero debía ser sólo otro recuerdo que se habría colado ahí, pues se trataba de un compañero fallecido.

La imagen sólo duró un segundo antes de que Frank expulsara al anciano de su mente de forma involuntaria. Dumbledore tenía la misma expresión que él en su rostro.

- ¿Qué era? –preguntó Alice con tensión-.

- No puede ser –murmuró Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño, y mirando la pared, metido en sus pensamientos-.

- Algo ha fallado. Intentémoslo de nuevo –propuso Frank-.

La sorpresa fue que Dumbledore no se opuso, y pese a las protestas de Alice, volvieron a intentarlo al instante. Ahora estaba claro, se veía toda la escena. Frank haciendo una floritura con la mano, y la máscara estallando en la cara del mortígafo, que se descubrió con el rostro de Ethan Divon, quien le miró sorprendido y algo anonadado. Después otro mortífago apuntó a Frank por la espalda, borrándole la memoria, y Ethan se colocó la máscara con prisa. Cuando el joven auror le volvió a mirar, ya estaba cubierto, y le lanzó por los aires con un hechizo.

Dumbledore salió de la mente de Frank y este, agotado, se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el sofá. El anciano se levantó de golpe, aún horrorizado por lo que había presenciado.

- No puede... ser –murmuró para sí mismo-.

Pero la certeza estaba ahí, y estaba claro que sí podía ser. Él no era más que un hombre, aunque fuera un mago brillante, y no sería la primera, ni la última vez que se confundiera con alguien. Pero el tamaño error de esa ocasión le horrorizaba, pues habían podido fingir una muerte frente a él sin que se diera cuenta del engaño. Si Ethan Divon era el traidor, eso significaba que las muertes de Tomás, Cora y la propia Andrea eran obra directa o indirectamente suya. Horrorizado, recordó también que eso significaba que Adam Potter estaba en mayor peligro que nunca.

Alice se había arrodillado al lado de su esposo, y le puso una compresa fría en la frente, intentando menguarle el dolor de cabeza. Este intentaba decir algo, pero el agotamiento y el shock no se lo permitían. Moody, Gideon y Fabian estaban pendientes de ambos hombres.

- ¿Quién es el bastardo? –preguntó Gideon impaciente-.

- Ethan... –murmuró Frank con voz pastosa, negando con la cabeza como si ni él mismo no se lo creyera-.

- ¿Qué?

- Ethan Divon –aclaró Dumbledore con voz fuerte-. Lo cual significa que el cadáver que encontramos ese día no era el suyo, y muchísimo me temo que es el causante de un modo u otro de las muertes de los Mendes y de su propia hermana.

- ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Alice horrorizada, levantándose de golpe-. No, no le habría hecho eso a Andrea.

- ¿Por qué crees que es responsable de esas muertes, Albus? –preguntó Moody con perspicacia-.

Dumbledore tragó seco, pero supo que debía compartir con alguien más todo lo acontecido, pues debían actuar rápido.

- Les pedí un trabajo a los Divon, a Mendes y a Potter. Que costudiaran algo importante, cuatro cosas importantes. Ahora Tomás y Andrea están muertos, lo que significado que Voldemort tiene en poder tres de las cuatro cosas, contando la del propio Ethan. Sólo le queda una...

- No entiendo nada –admitió Fabian con el ceño fruncido-.

Dumbledore se había echado ya encima la capa de calle.

- No es cuestión de entender. Ahora debo encontrar con máxima urgencia a Adam Potter, o tendrá el mismo destino que sus compañeros. Y necesito vuestra ayuda.

Sobra decir que obtuvo la ayuda sin necesidad de pedirlo dos veces.

OO—OO

Tenía pocos minutos para estar solo, y llevaba pensando en ello desde el día anterior. La varita de la que había sido su hermana le quemaba en el pecho, y necesitaba librarse de ese peso cuanto antes. Por eso había ido allí, a ese descampado donde años antes había habido una hilera de casas, y un roñoso parque para los niños. Allí se habían criado, y allí murieron sus padres cuando él apenas era un niño de catorce años. Allí había sido la última vez que tuvieron esa conexión, que no se vieron separados por distintos factores., que fueron una familia.

Ethan Divon sacó su propia varita, realizó un pequeño hoyo en el suelo con un movimiento de muñeca, y sacó la varita de su hermana para enterrarla allí, en el que fue su primer hogar. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y cubrió la tierra con las manos, observando cómo desaparecía bajo ella la varita que tanto envidió cuando su hermana mayor la compró siendo él muy pequeño.

De este modo, realizó un último tributo a una hermana que ya no apreciaba como tal, pero que sí respetaba como bruja. A una artista de la magia y una gran luchadora. Ni su ciego rencor podría negar algo así. Se sacudió la tierra de las manos, y se puso de pie, mirando todo el descampado que antaño estuvo lleno de familias y risas.

- ¡Estás aqui, Divon! –exclamó alguien tras él-.

Sabía quien era sin necesidad de girarse. La voz de Lucius Malfoy no se confundía con facilidad, y a parte, este era el único que sabía dónde estaba en ese momento. Si había ido a buscarle, era porque había averiguado algo sobre Adam.

-Lucius, ¿algo nuevo? –le preguntó-.

El hombre hizo una mueca orgullosa, y después echó a caminar lejos del descampado, haciéndole un gesto para que le acompañara.

- Sí. Hemos localizado a Potter. Debo reconocer que tenías razón al querer investigar también a la mujer de Duncker. No sé cómo, pero acertaste en esa amistad y en que mantenían el contacto. Esta mañana la ha escrito informándola que había llegado a Berlín, y en la carta escribió su dirección. Sólo nos queda ir allí.

Ethan sonrió ante la facilidad de la empresa. Había esperado que Potter se lo pusiera más difícil, pero de hecho había sido una gran ventaja saber de esa vieja amistad. De otro modo, se les habría escapado. Sin embargo, el modo en que se habían comportado ambos el día que se reencontraron, le hizo ver que esa vez mantendrían el contacto, y así había sido

- ¿Entonces interceptasteis la lechuza?

- Sí, la mujer nunca sabrá que la escribió. He mandado a dos mortífagos a vigilar las puertas del hostal, pero en la carta ponía que no saldría del edificio hasta recibir su visita. Será una agradable sorpresa.

Se echó a reír, y Ethan con él. Seguía sin gustarle la forma de ser de ese tipo con el que tanto se había peleado en su estancia en Hogwarts, pero debía reconocer que era alguien que era mejor tener como aliado que como enemigo.

OO—OO

- Rach, Rach... ¡Rachel!

La aludida no tuvo más opción que girarse, pues todo el pasillo lo había hecho, para ver a Remus dirigiéndose hacia ella. Parecía bastante enfadado, pero después de un día entero de desplantes, hasta ella en su absurdo comportamiento, lo consideraba lógico. Lo que no lo era, era que le montara el pollo en medio del pasillo, a parte de muy poco propio de Remus.

- Tengo que ir a clase –le dijo para que la dejara en paz. Cuando dejara de hablar a ese idiota que tenía a Kate llorando, entonces volvería a hablarle ella a él-.

- ¡Si son las ocho de la tarde! –exclamó Remus comenzando a enfadarse de verdad, y eso era mucho viniendo de él-.

- Pero tengo clase de refuerzos. Estoy muy atrasada.

- Quedamos en que yo te ayudaría.

- No mientras siguieras confabulando con el enemigo. Kate está de nuevo en nuestro cuarto, llorando.

- ¡Y Sirius encerrado en el nuestro porque os tiene miedo!

Rachel estuvo a punto sonreír ante esa actitud exagerada tan propia de Sirius, pero se recordó a sí misma que el chico ya no la caía bien. Ese amigo suyo con el que se reía y que la llamaba enana, era en realidad un gilipollas insensible. Sin embargo había bajado la guardia, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Remus la arrastraba de la mano hacia un aula vacía, donde la hizo sentarse en una mesa y la miró severamente con su cara de profesor.

- Vamos a ser claros. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Lo que ha pasado entre Sirius y Kate no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Son problemas de ellos dos, que no tienen que afectar a nuestra relación.

- No señor, nosotras estamos juntas en esto. Hasta que no dejéis de hablarle, pasamos de vosotros también. Todas.

Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, evitando la mirada ámbar del licántropo. Sabía ser muy persuasivo y siempre la manipulaba como quería, pero esta vez Kate lo estaba pasando mal de verdad, y ninguno de ellos parecía afectado. Que se fastidiara.

- ¡Es absurdo! –exclamó Remus perdiendo los nervios-. Por Merlín, estáis sacando las cosas de quicio. Si Kate estuviera en sus cinco sentidos os diría que dejarais de comportaros como unas locas. Lily también opina que se os ha ido la cabeza.

- ¡Lily también está con nosotras!

- Rachel, acabo de estar con ella y les he dejado a ella y a James muy acaramelados. Créeme, no está comportándose como vosotras.

Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- ¡Traidora! ¡Se lo diré a Gis y a Grace, se va a enterar!

- Vamos Rach, míralo objetivamente. Tú sabes que esto es sacar las cosas de quicio. Siento muchísimo que Kate esté tan mal, todos lo sentimos, y Sirius se siente como una mierda. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? En el corazón no se manda.

- ¿En el corazón no se manda? ¡Pero si tiene una roca en medio del pecho! Ha estado todo el año mareando la perdiz con Kate, sabiendo que ella comía de su mano, para luego dejarla tirada cuando se ha cansado, con la excusa de una falsa exnovia.

- Bueno, yo soy el primero que dudaba de que fuera capaz de tener sentimientos profundos, pero es así, ¿vale? Anoche estuvimos hasta tarde hablando con él, y está echo un lío, porque quiere mucho a Kate y no quiere hacerla daño, pero ahora mismo él quiere estar con...

Se calló justo a tiempo, aunque no le habría venido mal callarse un ratito antes. Había hablado de más, y su novia no era tonta. Le miró con suspicacia, como si estuviera haciendo la legeremancia.

- Él quiere estar, ¿con quién? –preguntó con una voz demasiado parecida a la de Gisele-.

Ah no, esa no era su dulce Rachel. Esa era una chica que se parecía a Rachel, pero que tenía la locura de Gisele, y casi le daba la sensación que el instinto homicida de Grace. Mala combinación, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaban solos y sin testigos. Su novia no se parecía a sí misma en ese momento, y para qué mentir, eso le acojonaba.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es la otra? –preguntó Rachel, aún alucinada porque en verdad hubiera una "otra"-.

- No... –respondió Remus mirando hacia otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud inocente-.

- Remus John Lupin, si quieres tener la mínima opción a estar a buenas conmigo, ya puedes contar todo lo que sepas.

Pero no podía. Quería acabar con esa estúpida guerra de hombres y mujeres, pero no podía a costa de eso. No a costa de la confianza de Sirius, ni tampoco a costa de que Grace le odiara por ponerla como culpable. En realidad allí no había culpables, sólo circunstancias y muchas hormonas.

Le dolía tener que ocultarle eso precisamente a Rachel, pero no podía contárselo. Para él eran Sirius y Grace; él un loco, impulsivo, y con un humor algo cruel, pero su amigo incondicional, que no le había fallado nunca; y ella la primera amiga que tuvo en Hogwarts. Con Rachel, Gis y Kate no había hablado tanto al principio, pues era tímido y estaban siempre juntas, y el que Lily odiara a James y a Sirius no había propiciado una amistad hasta años más adelante. Pero Grace era extrovertida y hablaba con todo el mundo, y no sabía cómo, siempre conseguía robarle los apuntes y los deberes, y quedar como la buena. A ellos dos no podía fallarles.

Además, sabía de qué parte se pondría Rachel y eso lo empeoraría muchísimo más. Quería a Grace y, aunque en ese momento lo negara, también quería a Sirius, pero de los tres siempre elegiría a Kate, y eso también provocaría más discusiones. Aunque no quisiera, se lo calló.

- Mira Rachel, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando se te pase la locura y veas que es una tontería lo que estás haciendo, búscame.

Se giró en redondo, y salió del aula antes de que se iniciara otra discusión que le abriera más la lengua.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, apenas amanecía cuando Adam se despertó a base de la insistencia en los golpes de la puerta. Durante un momento, no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que observó las roñosas persianas entreabiertas, y notó el hundimiento del viejo colchón. Estaba en Berlín, en la fría, misteriosa y segura Berlín. Y el que seguía llamando con tanta insistencia, era ese estúpido muggle que trabajaba de recepcionista en el hotel. O eso esperaba.

_- Gibt es da jemand_? –preguntó el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Adam se esforzó en recordar el poco alemán que sabía-.

A los pocos segundos, en que el hombre repitió la pregunta insistentemente, se dio cuenta de que le preguntaba si había alguien allí. Iba a contestar por inercia que sí, cuando pensó que el conserje no tenía motivos para visitarle, y la última vez que un muggle se salió de su puesto, él fue atacado.

En silencio y procurando no hacer ruido, Adam se incorporó, y lo primero que quiso asegurar era que no había más personas en el pasillo esperando que abriera la puerta. Realizó un encantamiento para convocar presencia humana, y vio que detrás de la puerta sólo había una persona.

Bien, ya era algo. Ahora lo que necesitaba saber, era si esa persona, por muy muggle que fuera, era peligrosa para él.

_- Herr_! –le llamó impaciente el conserje-.

Sin que pudiera percatarse, Adam se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió, apuntando al hombre con la varita escondida. No era como el caso de Suiza, este no parecía a punto de lanzársele al cuello, sino que le miró confuso, con la espalda erguida y la compostura firme, igual que el día anterior.

El recepcionista encajó los hombros, y le habló con un inglés muy forzado.

- Perrdone que le mol-molteste, señorr. Perro una mujerr rrubia prregunta porr usted.

Adam no pudo evitar abrir la puerta de golpe y perder algo las formas. Había estado terriblemente preocupado al no recibir respuesta de Eli, pero el saber que estaba allí, evidenciaba que su amiga estaba bien. Sacó la cabeza de la habitación, y miró de un lado para otro, sin ver a nadie.

- ¡¿Dónde está?

El recepcionista le miraba raro, como si no esperase esa reacción; pero con las cejas fruncidas, le contestó en otra complicada frase.

- Está esperrando abajo, en el hall.

Adam no esperó más y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando ver una cara amiga que le diera un poco de positivismo a esa situación. Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Eli no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar, estaban doce mortífagos con las máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, esperándole con las varitas en alto. Instintivamente, levantó también la suya.

- Vaya, vaya. Mirad que rápido se atrapa a un león. Sólo hay que colocar un trozo de carne, y muerde el anzuelo –se burló uno de ellos, provocando la risa de los demás-.

Eso significaba que el trozo de carne era Eli. Sólo esperaba que la hubieran utilizado sólo para nombrarla y hacerle bajar, y que no estuviera allí.

- La mujer está perfectamente –le contestó otro como si leyera sus pensamientos-. De hecho, por lo que hemos podido ver, se ha reencontrado con su maridito después de unos meses tan tristes. No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para acordarse de ti, Potter.

Otra vez ese coro de risas, y Adam apretó la mandíbula consciente de que intentaban sacarle de quicio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el conserje volvía a su lugar, detrás de la recepción, y se ponía en posición de espera, como si no viera la bizarra situación que estaba ante sus ojos. _Imperius_, mierda... ¡Había sido tan estúpido! Al escuchar que su amiga había llegado, se había olvidado comprobar ese hecho, y en ese momento se encontraba en una situación muy difícil de salir.

- Te propongo un trato, Adam. Tú nos acompañas voluntariamente a un lugar más íntimo, y no nos dedicaremos a reventar este lugar hasta que todos los muggles en doscientos metros a la redonda mueran, como haremos si pones resistencia. Sé que no eres tan propicio como mi hermana a sacrificarte por los demás, pero un buen gryffindor no permitiría que alguien muriera por su culpa...

Esa voz le era muy conocida, demasiado. Además estaba la mención de una hermana que no comprendía en absoluto.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó apuntándole con la varita-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma, asqueroso mortífago de mierda?

- Pero Adam, si fuiste tú quien me pidió que te tuteara –respondió el mortífago con voz burlona-.

Potter no entendía nada, pero cuando el mortífago se apuntó con la varita a la cara y se destapó el rostro, todos sus esquemas se destruyeron. Comprendió muchas cosas, y comprendió el comentario de la hermana, dándose cuenta de que eso suponía que ahora sólo quedaba él para interponerse en el plan de Voldemort de hacerse con las cajas. Andrea debía haber muerto.

- E-Ethan... –murmuró con decepción, más que con sorpresa-.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Las cosas estaban más o menos como el día anterior, exceptuando algunos cambios. Kate tampoco había dormido esa noche, y Gis mantenía su expresión de enfadada e intentaba hablarla y hacerla olvidar todo, sólo que ese día no tenía tanta colaboración de Rachel, quien estaba muy despistada y no paraba de mirar unos metros más lejos, donde estaba Remus desayunando, e ignorándola (o al menos eso parecía). Grace también estaba más despistada ese día. En vez de su jurar que mataría a Sirius cien veces por minuto, en realidad estaba inusualmente callada y pensativa, revolviendo sus cereales con parsimonia. Claro que, como acaban de levantarse, a nadie le pareció extraño, y lo tomaron como si aún estuviera medio dormida.

Otro cambio era que Lily no estaba con ellas. Tras saberse que no las apoyaba en su absurdo plan de hacerles pagar a todos los chicos la pena de Kate, Gis y Rachel la acusaron de no ser una buena amiga (para todo esto, Kate no se había enterado de nada), y la pelirroja las aseguró que volvería a sentarse con ellas cuando recuperaran la cordura, tras lo cual se fue con James, quien estuvo más que dispuesto a recibirla a su lado. Hasta ella misma empezó a pensar que se había cambiado de bando cuando se descubrió a sí misma sonriéndole a Sirius a modo de apoyo, pero supuso que ya era tarde para intentar que el mejor amigo de James no la cayera bien.

Con los chicos también estaba Jeff, quien parecía más cómodo, pues parecía que, a menos entre los chicos, las cosas comenzaban a ir como antes. Y con las chicas estaba Sadie, aunque no tan cómoda como su hermano. Bien es cierto que había entrado con ellas al comedor, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su paciencia (que nunca fue grande) con ese tema. Afortunadamente se había sentado entre Grace y Kate, y como ambas estaban bastante calladas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, fue fácil pasar la hora hasta que llegó el correo.

Para su sorpresa, una lechuza que conocía, pero que no esperaba, se dirigó directamente hacia ella. Cuando dejó caer la carta sobre su plato, Sadie levantó la vista y la vio retomar el vuelo, de vuelta a un lugar bastante alejado. Aunque sabía de quién era, dio la vuelta a la carta para comprobar la letra, y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Tu madre? –preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa amable, y un brillo triste en la mirada al pensar en la suya-.

Sadie la sonrió un momento, lamentando que una simple carta recordara a la chica el momento tan triste que estaba viviendo, y negó con la cabeza.

- Un amigo. Sólo me ha escrito otra vez desde que estoy aquí.

- ¡Vaya! Que inconstante. ¿No crees, Kate? –exclamó Gis aprovechando el tema para sacar de su ensimismamiento a su amiga-.

- ¿Qué? –pero no sirvió de mucho-.

- Bueno, yo me adelanto, y así la leo –se apresuró a decir Sadie, aprovechando la carta como una oportunidad para escapar, y sabiendo que no sonaría raro, pues mucha gente ya se estaba levantando-.

Se despidió de ellas, y también lo hizo de los chicos al pasar a su lado camino a la puerta. Tenía apenas diez minutos para comenzar a ir a sus clases, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para leer aquello que la fuera a decir Emil. Suponía que bastantes cosas, teniendo en cuenta que hacía tres meses que no recibía nada de su amigo, pero tampoco se esperaba más, teniendo en cuenta su poca iniciativa para escribir. No la importaba, a ella tampoco la gustaba cartearse.

Para su sorpresa, la carta contenía varios pergaminos, por lo que supuso que su amigo la quería poner al día de todos los aspectos de su vida. Al empezar a leer, no la extrañó el tema con el que Emil había decidido comenzar, y se rió en voz baja.

- Es raro verte así.

Se sobresaltó al notar una voz más cerca de lo que esperaba, y al levantar la vista, observó que Regulus se había separado de su grupo de amigos al salir del comedor. El chico la miraba con una sincera sonrisa, y después se sentó a su lado en la escalera, mientras ella preguntaba:

- ¿Verme cómo?

- Sonriente –respondió Regulus encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre hay que esforzarse para que sonrías, pero ahora lo estabas haciendo sola.

Inconscientemente, Sadie volvió a sonreír.

- He recibido carta de Emil, ya sabes, mi mejor amigo, y me alegra que haya cosas que no cambien nunca.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿De qué te habla? –la preguntó dejando salir su lado cotilla-.

Sadie le miró divertida un segundo, pensando precisamente eso, pero en vez de increparle, le respondió simplemente.

- De quidditch, como siempre. Él siempre está hablando de quidditch, nada tiene más importancia que eso.

Una sonrisa melancólica se extendió por su rostro, y comprendió que en todos esos meses no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su mejor amigo. Para distraerla, Regulus exclamó:

- Pues déjame decirte que si él es el que te han enseñado todo lo que sabes, en Hogwarts no duraría ni cinco minutos con nuestros equipos.

Se echó a reír cuando Sadie le golpeó en el hombro, pero enseguida ella volvió a ignorarle para seguir leyendo la carta.

- Vaya, por lo visto mi familia también se ha hecho muy famosa por allí. Por lo que me cuenta no nos tienen especial cariño –se detuvo un instante, y se encogió de hombros indiferente-. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que guardaran grandes recuerdos de mi.

- Me creo eso de que no hayas sido la mejor compañera del mundo –la interrumpió Regulus sabiendo que sería bueno cambiar de tema-.

Acertó, pues teniendo esa excusa Sadie dobló su carta, guardándose el resto para más tarde, y le miró con un brillo de diversión que tanto había aprendido a interpretar.

- ¿Te ha llegado ya la bronca por tu desplante a la gran Selwyn?

Regulus sonrió, también divertido, pero se aseguró de bajar la voz por si algún Slytherin pasaba por allí y escuchaba la conversación.

- Aún no. Pero ya estoy preparando mi reacción de: "Estoy muy ofendido porque no haya respondido a mi última carta".

Sadie se echó a reír, y los que no la conocían se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos de aquel arrebato de normalidad en la chica rara. Regulus, que sí había llegado a conocerla, sonrió atesorando esos momentos que Sadie, más que regalar, parecía vender. No era alguien que se prodigara en risas y chistes, pero estos siempre eran adecuados para el momento. Parecía mentira lo fácil que se amoldaban los dos al humor del otro.

- Buena idea, genio –le felicitó su amiga ignorando a la gente y trayéndole a él de vuelta-.

- He aprendido de la maestra –la respondió Regulus encogiéndose de hombros, después se puso en pie al percatarse de que la mayoría ya habían salido del comedor-. Creo que es hora de ir a clase. ¿Nos vemos luego?

- Claro, donde siempre y a la hora de siempre –le dijo su amiga levantándose también, y despidiéndose con la mano-.

Mientras se ponía en camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos, Sadie pensó de nuevo en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Emil. Su mejor amigo la había faltado mucho, sobretodo los primeros meses. Después, afortunadamente, había tenido a Regulus para hablar. No se lo hubiera imaginado al principio del curso, pero ese chico había pasado a ser tan indispensable para ella como su mejor amigo. En cierta forma eran tan necesarios el uno como el otro en su vida, pero con varias diferencias importantes, aunque en ese momento no sabía a ciencia qué era lo que diferenciaba a la relación que tenía con uno, a la que tenía con otro.

OO—OO

Casi todo el mundo estaba abarrotando los pasillos, empujándose unos a otros para llegar a sus clases. Jeff había salido del comedor antes que los chicos y Lily, pues, para su sorpresa, Nicole se había ido sin detenerse a saludarle, cosa que era inusual. Ella había llegado bastante tarde a desayunar, junto con el resto de su grupo de amigas, había comido más bien poco, y la había visto marchar nada más recibir una carta.

Giró por una esquina, y acababa de ser arrollado por un grupo de cuarto curso, cuando vio de lejos una melena castaña con mechas verdes, inconfundibles. A su lado, una chica con una larga trenza de color castaño oscuro la seguía como un perrito. No le fue difícil identificar a la chica, pues el peinado y la altivez eran los mismos que veía todos los días y, acercándose, también vio las gafas que adornaban la cara de la chica nueva venida de Durmstrang, y que parecía estar siempre pegada a su novia.

Esquivando a más de uno, consiguió llegar hasta ellas, colocándose al lado de Nicole, que hablaba en voz baja con su amiga. Esta se sobresaltó al verle de golpe, pero como Nicole, que estaba acostumbrada a su silencio, sólo le sonrió con la misma alegría de siempre, o una parecida.

- Me olvidé de ti, perdona –admitió con una mueca divertida-.

Jeff no se había enfadado, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, ya la habría perdonado al ver su cara de diversión.

- No pasa nada –la dijo. Se volvió amablemente hacia la amiga de su novia, e intentando ser sociable, la dijo-. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien.

Y con las mismas se marchó de allí, no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada a Jeff, y despedirse de Nicole, que se rió de la situación.

- Me odia –afirmó el muchacho aún sorprendido por semejante reacción-.

- Nada de eso. Sólo que ella es así con todo el mundo. Tiene un carácter muy seco, pero es buena persona.

- Contigo no se porta así.

- Yo la caigo bien –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo-. Total, los raros son a los que yo les caigo mal. Si soy un amor.

Batió las pestañas chistosamente, y Jeff, riéndose, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo. Saliste del comedor nada más recibir una carta.

- ¡Ah, sí! Esta –le dijo mostrándole un pergamino que aún llevaba en la mano-. En realidad, Tara quería hablar con McGonagall antes de clase, y decidí acompañarla porque así podía leer con calma la carta de mi padre. Los chicos no paraban de hacer el gamberro, y no podía leer así.

- ¿Tu padre? –preguntó Jeff sorprendido. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que Nicole recibía una carta de él. De hecho, sólo recibía cartas de vez en cuando de su tía, pues su madre jamás escribía tampoco-.

- Lo sé, a mi también me pareció raro. Y más lo que me dice –le tendió la carta para que la leyera por el mismo-. Ahora resulta que en Pascua quiere que me vaya de vacaciones con él. Dice que quiere hablar conmigo, no sé. Es raro, mi padre no es precisamente de los que hablan.

- No tiene por qué ser una mala noticia –dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sin mucha convicción-.

- Conociéndole, tampoco buena.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el principio de las clases, y la cara de Nicole cambió de nuevo a la alegría de siempre.

- ¡Me voy que tengo Transformaciones! Comemos juntos, ¿vale?

Pegó un salto para darle un beso en la mejilla, y tan pronto como estaba, se había perdido entre la multitud, corriendo sin mucha elegancia, a su estilo. Jeff la vio alejarse sonriendo, y negó con la cabeza. Le encantaba como era, tan natural que no la importaba qué pensaran los demás de ella. Ojalá él podría ser igual, pensó mientras se dirigía al aula de Encantamientos.

OO—OO

La puerta de aquel oscuro lugar se abrió de golpe, y un resquicio de luz penetró en la estancia cuando alguien pasó por ella, cerrándola tras de sí. Adam escuchó varios pasos que se aproximaban a él en la oscuridad, y de pronto una voz surgió de la nada.

_- Lumos_.

La varita se iluminó, y el rostro de Ethan apareció entre sombras, creando rasgos maléficos, que no cambiaron la expresión del hombre capturado. Adam había sido, sin duda alguna, el menos sorprendido de los compañeros traicionados. No había pensado en el joven como el traidor, y la mayor sorpresa fue encontrarle con vida, pero en cuanto supo que era él de verdad, todo encajó en su mente como en un rompecabezas.

Tal vez por eso podía mostrarse con tal altivez y tranquilidad en ese momento, cuando su interior era una locura. Continuó sentado mientras el joven le observaba de pie, frente a él, y no dio muestras de incomodidad o miedo.

- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Ya la mataste?

Necesitó autocontrol para hacer esas preguntas con tono frío, pero si necesitaba ciertas respuestas debía ser diplomático. Ethan enarcó una ceja, y le miró casi divertido.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Adam no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el labio. Sí, era evidente. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, habría utilizado la inteligencia y se habría dejado a sí mismo en último lugar. Pese a que sabía que el joven sabía, o presuponía casi todo, decidió seguir tanteando el terreno.

- Si estás aquí ahora y ya la has matado, teniendo en cuenta que hace tres días yo la dejé en Inglaterra sana y salva, significa que has sido rápido. Dudó que hayas perdido muchas horas en su asesinato, pues tampoco lo hiciste con Tomás y Cora. Ahora bien, ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy vivo todavía?

Los labios del joven se extendieron en una extraña sonrisa, mezclada con una mueca maléfica, y Adam confirmó lo que ya pensaba: Ethan intuía mucho.

- Dime, Adam. Tú eres un hombre inteligente, así que juguemos un poco a las adivinanzas. Te encuentras con una misión complicada, peligrosa, y con cuatro colaboradores: una mujer muy inteligente y habilidosa, cuya familia está en contra de su pertenencia a la Orden; su hermano, un joven que podría ser brillante si no estuviera oculto bajo su maravillosa hermana; un hombre adulto, extranjero, y con una carga familiar inevitable; y, por último, un viejo alumno al que conoces desde niño, sin cargas familiares, con confianza ciega en ti, y que no tiene nada que perder. Dime: si tuvieras que elegir a uno de esos cuatro para darle algún detalle extra de la misión, ¿a quién escogerías?

Muy buena lógica, y acertadamente pensado, por supuesto, pero Adam no podía permitir que esa suposición se convirtiera en certeza. Por eso añadió.

- Eso absurdo. Dumbledore también os conocía a tu hermana y a ti desde niños.

- Sí, pero por alguna razón, siempre se fiaba más de ti. Por algo te dio la caja más importante, ¿no?

La sonrisa del joven se extendió mientras se ponía de cuclillas, acercando su cara a la de su rehén.

- El aire. No caí entonces; de hecho, no caí hasta hace pocos días. Esa caja es más importante que ninguna.

- Todas son importantes, muchacho –intervino Adam entre dientes-. Son los cuatro elementos, no hay uno más importante que otro.

- El aire lo mueve todo, lo modifica todo, lo controla todo–dijo Ethan-.

- Absurdo...

- No, mi querido amigo, puede ser muchas cosas, pero no absurdo –respondió Ethan con una sonrisa irónica-.

- Tú mismo viste como nos entregó las cajas al azar.

- No. Yo vi como te puso la caja verde en tus manos, y a los demás nos señaló las otras tres para que las escogiéramos a placer. Pero el caso es que hay más.

Adam enarcó las cejas, haciéndose el escéptico, pero eso no creó dudas en el joven.

- Tras una insistencia que tú creías innecesaria, conseguimos que Dumbledore nos contara el contenido de las cajas. Bien, yo ya lo sabía, pero no por él. En ese momento me llamó la atención tu poca curiosidad, incluso me pareció algo fingida tu reacción al conocer los detalles. Pero claro, tú ya tenías toda esa información previamente.

- Mira muchacho...

Adam se vio silenciado cuando Ethan le apuntó con la varita y de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

- Aún no he terminado –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te iba diciendo que tú ya tenías toda esa información. Dumbledore te había contado todo sobre las cajas, estoy seguro. Al igual que lo estoy que también te contó qué había que hacer para juntar el poder de todas ellas en uno. No es tan fácil como tener las cuatro en tu poder, hace falta algo más; esa es la información que a mi me falta y tú me la darás. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Le apuntó de nuevo, liberándole del silencio al que tenía impuesto su voz, pero Adam simplemente sonrió.

- ¿De verdad crees que, de saberlo, te lo contaría a ti?

Pero Ethan ya había supuesto esa reacción y, sacando un frasco, la tanteó ante los ojos del hombre para que se diera cuenta de lo que era.

- Hay formas de hacerte hablar.

Pero la sonrisa de Adam continuaba imperturbable.

- ¿Crees que no he tomado medidas contra el veritaserum y todos los demás trucos? Créeme, no podrás sacar nada de información de mi mente.

Ethan se ofuscó, y bajando tanto la varita como el frasco, intentó utilizar la legeremancia. Le extrañó que Adam no pusiera resistencia ni levantara una barrera de oclumancia, pero lo cierto es que no había nada que ver. Retales absurdos e inconexos de una vida que no tenían sentido. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera corrido el riesgo de alterar tan profundamente su mente para ocultar esa información?

La sonrisa irónica de Adam le dio la respuesta y el joven, furioso, se levantó dando golpes contra las paredes. Hasta ahora había sido él el que había sorprendido, el que había llevado el control, pero a pesar de saber que ese hombre era el más retorcido de todos, aquello había roto sus esquemas. No tenía más plan, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano, teniendo al menos algo a lo que agarrarse, algo que le librara de la ira de su Señor. Se giró violentamente hacia Adam, que le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña mueca divertida en el rostro.

- Bien. Ya lo averiguaré. Ahora la segunda parte, me dirás dónde está la caja.

Adam enarcó las cejas, dándole a entender que había conseguido sorprenderle con su inocencia, y Ethan, encantado de volver a ser él quien tuviera el as en la manga, se sacó de la túnica otro frasco, y se lo mostró.

- Quieras o no, me darás la ubicación. Extiende el brazo.

Adam estuvo a punto de sonreír de nuevo. Dumbledore había tenido razón con esa poción, y bendito el viejo por alertarles. Así también había podido tomar medidas en cuanto a aquello. Igual que lo había hecho Andrea, con la misma docilidad, y quizá algo de la rendición de Tomás, extendió su brazo. Ethan rasgó la manga de la túnica con un movimiento de varita, y, al igual que hizo las dos veces anteriores, abrió en canal el brazo, disfrutando de cada gota de sangre que se derramaba, como nunca antes. Ese hombre podía llegar a joderle la misión, y su vida dependía de ella. Sólo le alegraba saber que ese rufián caería antes que él.

Derramó la poción sobre el brazo, pero al contrario que las veces anteriores, el hombre no puso ningún gesto de dolor, sino que más bien, no cambió su expresión. Era extraño, pero parecía como si aquello no funcionase. La carne absorbió la poción, pero no palpitó, ni escribió ninguna dirección.

- ¿Cómo...?

Levantó la mirada de la herida sangrante, y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Adam que le miraban divertidos.

- ¿También creías que esto te lo pondría fácil? –le preguntó burlón-.

Ethan comprendió lo que ocurría, y con violencia descargó un puñetazo en la cara del hombre, quien apenas dejó ver una expresión de dolor.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No voy a consentir que te salgas con la tuya! ¡No voy a consentirlo!

Impotente, volvió a coger su varita, y apuntó al hombre con furia.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Adam esta vez no pudo sofocar un grito de dolor, por mucho control que tuviera sobre sí mismo. Había sufrido antes la maldición imperdonable, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos, además de que su cuerpo ya estaba agotado. Se retorció y gritó de dolor sin poder contenerse. Ethan repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que su respiración se normalizó un poco. Se arrodilló en el suelo y encaró al hombre que estaba medio inconsciente.

- Escúchame bien. Me da igual lo que hayas hecho, de un modo u otro conseguiré averiguar dónde has metido la caja. No he llegado hasta aquí para rendirme.

Se levantó, y le pateó el cuerpo antes de mirarle con asco.

- Tú te has querido poner a ti mismo las cosas difíciles. A Tomás y a mi hermana les concedí una muerte rápida y prácticamente indolora, pero tú no gozarás de la misma suerte. Hoy aprenderás qué les ocurre a los que se interponen en el camino del Señor Tenebroso.

Adam apenas tenía fuerzas tras las reiteradas torturas, pero las sacó de donde pudo para incorporarse un poco y escupirle en los pies al joven. Este no se inmutó.

- Me parece que mis amigos se merecen tener diversión. Y, ¿qué mejor que darles un miembro de la Orden del Fénix para que le torturen y le maten a placer? Me encargaré de que dures todo el día. Así será más lento y agónico.

Tras una risa cruel y despectiva, cerró la puerta, dejando de nuevo la estancia en penumbras, pero eso no le importó a Adam. Tampoco la negra perspectiva de su futuro cercano, pues estaba tranquilo de que sus planes hubieran funcionado. Ahora todo estaba en manos de James, y rezaba a Merlín para que la empresa no le quedara demasiado grande a su sobrino.

OO—OO

El mismo James acababa de terminar su castigo esa tarde, y con él finalizaba su periodo de encierro, pues ese era el último día. En una semana sería el partido contra Hufflepuff, y él recuperaría su escoba en un par de días. Estaba pletórico, y al recibir su varita de manos de un reticente Filch le miró con burla, sabiendo ambos que el joven no tardaría en meterse en otro lío. El conserje gruñó, y James siguió su camino con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

La sorpresa fue encontrarse con Lily algo más alejada, sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro y, claramente, esperándole. Contento de verla, el joven echó a correr hacia su novia, quien levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver que él la levantaba de golpe con sus manos en su cintura, y la hacía girar sobre sí mismo por los aires.

- ¡James, bájame! –exclamó dejando escapar una pequeña risa, al tiempo que le daba un golpecito con su libro en la cabeza-.

El muchacho la soltó, y la miró ceñudo, frotándose la nuca, mientras la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua.

- No finjas que no te he dado fuerte –le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios-.

James sonrió de nuevo, ladeando los labios como hacía de costumbre, y como Lily estaba empezando a adorar. Le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, al tiempo que empezaban a caminar.

- ¿Has venido a buscarme?

- En el fondo no puedo vivir sin ti –le respondió la pelirroja con un toque de humor, haciéndole reír-. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Los chicos tienen entrenamiento. ¿Te apetece ir a verles? –preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa entusiasmada-.

Llevaba días cada vez más ansioso de volver al quidditch, y el hecho de no haber terminado a tiempo toda esa semana para ver los entrenamientos, le provocaba más impaciencia. Un mes sin poder volar, era mucho tiempo para él y echaba de menos su escoba.

Lily hizo un mohín, asegurándose de que James lo veía, y le abrazó más fuerte la cintura, acariciándole con maña.

- Lástima. Había pensado que podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos para ir a la torre y tener un ratito para nosotros dos.

La indirecta se hizo más clara mientras la pelirroja le miraba con sus verdes ojos ardientes, y se mordió el labio inferior al mirar los de su novio con deseo. Y James no era capaz de despreciar semejante invitación. Esa insinuación unida a esos gruesos labios tan cerca de él, le hicieron olvidar su anterior plan y que aún no estaban en la torre, y se lanzó hacia ella con ansia.

Lily no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando James la empotró contra la pared y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, obligándola a abrirlos para dar paso a su lengua. Su ataque fue tan fuerte y repentino, que un intenso calor recurrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. De repente notó que la sobraba la túnica y el jersey, pese a que minutos antes había tenido frío.

James la agarró la nuca con una mano con fuerza, y la otra apretó su cintura contra la de él, uniendo sus caderas con impaciencia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que varios alumnos pasaban por su lado e, incluso, alguno hacía comentarios graciosos a su costa. Sólo cuando la boca de James se deslizó por su mentón y después por su cuello, Lily vio un atisbo de realidad. Sus ojos verdes cargados de lujuria se abrieron levemente, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello y la espalda de James, y vio a varios compañeros observarles con diversión. Se cara se volvió de un rojo intenso, y más cuando se dio cuenta que entre esos estudiantes estaba Severus Snape mirándola con censura y desaprobación.

Reguló su respiración, y le dio varios toques a James en la espalda, para detenerle.

- James –susurró-. James, vamos a la torre, por favor.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza para darle otro beso en los labios y decirle que allí estaban bien, cuando se percató que la mirada de su novia estaba más lejos de él. Reticente, se dio la vuelta y vio a unos diez o quince estudiantes muy entretenidos mirándoles. No le entró la vergüenza de Lily, pero sí un pequeño rubor se tiñó por sus mejillas al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando.

Por el bien de Lily decidió salir de allí, la pasó el brazo por los hombros de nuevo y se despidió con chistosa reverencia de los demás, que le rieron la gracia. La pelirroja le pegó en el brazo por regodearse en su vergüenza y le adelantó un poco. Por eso no vio la sonrisa de suficiencia que James le envió a Snape, antes de hacerle un corte de mangas.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Lily dio la contraseña y pasó delante de él, pero ni bien el retrato se cerró, James la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a girarse para estampar de nuevo sus labios con los de ella. Parecía que Lily iba a protestar, pero intensificó el beso y la pelirroja se rindió con un suspiro, pasando sus manos por su cuello para enredarlas en su pelo.

James la guió hacia el sofá que tantas veces habían utilizado para ese fin, y la recostó sin problemas, tendiéndose sobre ella. Enseguida pasó de nuevo al cuello, ganándose un gemido satisfecho de su novia que se movió para darle más acceso.

La túnica y el jersey de ambos habían caído, y la blusa de Lily tenía varios botones desabrochados, dejando ver la parte de arriba de un gracioso sujetador rosa que a James le apetecía horrores apartar con los dientes, cuando algo en él le hizo detenerse. Se levantó de golpe, dejando a la pelirroja confundida y con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó incorporándose, y bajando la falda que se le había subido un poco con el arranque de pasión-.

James tuvo que darse un par de paseos para recuperar la respiración y que partes de su anatomía se relajaran.

- No lo sé. Estoy incómodo de repente.

Lily se rió.

- Casi me siento insultada. Por una vez que no me detengo, a ti parecen quitársete las ganas.

Se dejó de reír cuando vio la expresión de James, y se levantó para ir hacia él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupada-.

- No lo sé... Tengo una mala sensación en el estómago pero no sé...

Se detuvo de golpe cuando su mirada se encontró con la parte de arriba la chimenea, y acariciando levemente la muñeca de Lily al pasar, se dirigió hacia allí. Casi sin darse cuenta, sacó el ladrillo suelto y quitó la caja verde de su escondite.

- ¿James?

- ¿Crees que está segura aquí?

Lily no comprendía la inseguridad repentina de él con la ubicación de la caja, cuando hasta ahora no había tenido dudas, pero sólo supo fruncir el ceño.

- Creo que... debería buscarle otro lugar –sugirió el muchacho-.

- Pero, ¿no deberías preguntarle a tu tío antes?

- Me dijo que ahora la caja era responsabilidad mía, que me la cedía y era importante que yo sintiera que era su guardián ahora –la dijo negando con la cabeza-.

Lily se mordió el labio. Todo eso ya lo sabía, pero seguía sin entender la preocupación repentina de James. Él actuaba por un impulso, pero también era cierto que había aprendido a fiarse de los impulsos de James.

-Aún así pregúntale, que te sugiera. No te arriesgues –le aconsejó abrazándole por la espalda, y con el dedo índice recorrió el contorno de la caja-.

James la miró por encima de su hombro, y asintió sonriéndola.

- Tienes razón. Pero hasta que me conteste, la llevaré encima todo el tiempo. Algo me dice que ahora tengo que tener especial cuidado.

Lily le sonrió, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se separó de él, dispuesta a recoger todo el estropicio que habían montado en medio de su pasión. En ese momento Sirius entró por el retrato con prisa, y se encontró a su mejor amigo más despeinado que de costumbre, con la ropa desarreglada y con la famosa caja en las manos; y detrás de él a Lily, agachada mientras recogía unos cojines y con un aspecto parecido al de su amigo, uniéndosele un amplio escote que dejaba a la vista su sujetador. Sirius sonrió divertido ante esa imagen.

- Vaya pelirroja, gracias por el espectáculo. ¿Quién diría que escondes tanto bajo esa apariciencia de niña formal? –exclamó para hacerla enrojecer-.

Lily se dio cuenta al instante de lo que ocurría, y se cerró de golpe la blusa mientras James se reía, negando con la cabeza y posando la caja en una mesita.

- Pad, si has venido a disfrutar de la visión de mi novia semidesnuda, te recuerdo que ya tienes suficientes problemas de faldas, y no te conviene que tu hermano del alma se ponga en tu contra marcándote su puño en la cara.

Sirius se echó a reír, y levantó las manos en son de paz.

- En realidad vengo a pedirte la capa. Tengo una misión de merodeador.

James enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Alguna broma? –preguntó divertido y deseoso de participar, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza-.

- Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sólo, Prongs.

OO—OO

- ¡Vamos Allan! ¿No eres capaz de golpear ni una sola bludger? –exclamó Grace dirigiendo el entrenamiento-.

La rubia volaba algo por encima de los demás, e intentaba coordinar a sus compañeros, pero con la falta de James, ya no sólo como capitán, sino como cazador, parecía casi imposible. Había colocado a Josh y Sarah haciendo tiros en un lado del campo y, descontado alguna actuación memorable del chico, seguía con la convicción de que la guardiana era la que más en forma estaba de todos.

Sadie y Allan tenían la orden de golpear las bludgers uno contra el otro, pero parecía que el muchacho ese día no era capaz de aguantar el ritmo algo agresivo de la alemana. Normalmente no tenía ese problema, y por eso Sadie ese día se apoyaba en la escoba con parsimonia, claramente aburrida. El muchacho le dirigió una mala mirada a la capitana sustituta mientras salía volando tras la pelota, y Grace aprovechó para vigilar por el rabillo del ojo a Nicole, quien trabajaba en solitario tras la snitch. La más joven del equipo había mejorado mucho en el último mes, y parecía realmente dispuesta para ganar ese partido.

- Te juro que no veo el momento de que vuelva James y acabemos con este feminismo que ha invadido el equipo –le susurró Allan a Josh cuando pasó a su lado-.

El chico rió, pero enseguida Grace hizo acto de presencia, separándolos.

- ¡Os he dicho que vosotros no os pongáis juntos, que os liáis a hablar y os desconcentráis!

Allan se quejó refunfuñando, y un fuerte quejido salió de su boca cuando una bludger tirada por Sadie le dio en la cabeza.

- ¡Lo has hecho a posta! –exclamó el chico empezando a mosquearse por las maneras de la morena-.

- No es cierto, pero si no estás atento te pasará lo mismo en el partido –respondió ella con indiferencia, aunque sí que lo había hecho adrede-.

- ¡Grace! ¡James no tolera la agresividad en el equipo!

- ¡Cállate cabezota, y no seas quejica! Cuando le des a dos bludgers seguidas, tendrás derecho a quejarte –le respondió la rubia tan tranquila. Después giró su escoba hacia el otro lado del campo, donde Nicole acababa de atrapar la snitch-. ¿Cómo vamos por aquí?

- Bien, ya le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a la escoba por fin –respondió Nicole-.

Parte de su fallo en el primer partido era que aún no sabía manejar la escoba del todo bien en aquel entonces, y la muchacha había estado practicando bastante. Grace alargó la mano para que la pasara la pequeña pelota dorada.

- Te cronometro, ¿de acuerdo?

La más pequeña asintió con la cabeza, afirmando la escoba con las dos manos y no perdiendo de vista la snitch. De repente, Grace la soltó, y esta salió corriendo con una veloz Nicole detrás. Dieciocho segundos contó la capitana antes de que la esquiva pelotita fuese atrapada. Era una buena marca, pero también había algo que apuntillar.

- Mucho mejor. Sigue así, pero una cosa –la dijo-. Cuando caes en picado, tú misma te frenas. Debes perder el miedo a caer al vacío, sino ser más atrevida, lanzarte a por todo. Si te entra el miedo, en vez de frenar, acelera. Ya notarás que la adrenalina te sube por el cuerpo.

- ¡Bueno, ya vale! –se oyó gritar de lejos-.

Grace dejó sola a Nicole practicando de nuevo para ver qué le ocurría a Josh, y al llegar vio al chico golpeando el palo de su escoba con la quaffle y a Sarah partiéndose de risa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¡Que no sabe perder! –exclamó Sarah divertida-.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¿Cómo voy a ensayar las fintas si se empeña en intentar tirarme de la escoba cada vez que aparezco? –exclamó el chico molesto-.

Grace suspiró. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que James volviese y se ocupase de poner orden!

OO—OO

Un rato más tarde, Sirius partía hacia su misión merodeadora – individual. En realidad iba a intentar colarse en los vestuarios femeninos, pero si hubiera reconocido eso delante de Lily, sospechaba que no habría salido vivo de la torre caliente, como pensaba llamarla a partir de ahora. Si es que esos dos echaban humo ya, y como el pobre James no echara un polvo dentro de poco, temía que su amigo cogiera esa enfermedad de los huevos azules.

Con sus pensamientos iba caminando el joven por los terrenos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, hasta que llegó a los vestuarios. De estos salían voces y risas, signo inequívoco de que habían terminado el entrenamiento como él había supuesto. Bien, quizá se estaba precipitando un poco en eso de ir a buscar a Grace, pero él nunca tuvo mucha paciencia, y creía una buena señal que ella hubiera estado todo el día distraída. Creía que eso se debía a que no paraba de darle vueltas al beso que le había dado el día anterior, y él se moría de ganas de saber qué pensaba al respecto.

Cuando iba a subir el escalón para entrar en el vestuario femenino se frenó a sí mismo: por un lado, porque no le apetecía en absoluto ver a Sadie Duncker y Sarah Anderson en la ducha, por otro porque el pacífico de Jeff sacaría las uñas se veía a su querida Nicole desnuda antes que él y, por último, que si Grace le pillaba allí el que acabaría teniendo los huevos azules sería él.

Por eso esperó pacientemente hasta que las chicas salieron del vestuario. Y tanto que pacientemente; Josh Cambell y Allan Martin habían salido hacía ya rato, y veinte minutos después aún se oían las voces de las chicas, sobretodo la de Sarah, y se distinguía la risa de Nicole. Sirius había acabado espatarrado en el suelo, con la capa sobre la cara, y jugando a absorberla y expulsarla con la boca del puro aburrimiento que tenía.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en serio, cuarenta y cinco minutos, las chicas salieron, evidentemente con el pelo seco y ninguna evidencia de que vinieran de los vestuarios. Con todo lo que habían tardado mientras estaban allí hablando, era normal que las hubiera dado tiempo a todo. Pero es que realmente parecían muy entretenidas, hasta a Sadie estaba participando en la conversación, Sirius no daba crédito.

Afortunadamente, todas estaban muy pendientes de algo que estaba contando Sarah, por lo que no vieron cómo se acercaba a Grace por detrás y la metía dentro de la capa tapándola la boca. La rubia intentó patalear y liberarse al no saber quién la retenía y la extrañó que sus amigas no se hubieran percatado de los movimientos. Sin embargo, en un momento dado un olor familiar llegó hasta su nariz, y se quedó quieta al reconocer a Sirius.

Él aprovechó para hacerla volver a los vestuarios, y cuando se apartó de ella para quitarse la capa, recibió un buen golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Eres gilipollas! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

El muchacho se llevó una mano al pecho y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para no evidenciar que la muy burra le había hecho daño, y la encaró seriamente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pues yo te dije ayer que yo no quería hablarte.

- Por eso me perseguiste –respondió con sorna-.

- Para dejarte cuatro puntos claros, pero ya no pienso volver a mirarte a la cara.

Intentó salir por la puerta rodeándole, pero Sirius la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia dentro intentando no ser muy brusco.

- Yo también quiero aclararte cuatro puntos.

Grace volvió a intentar salir, pero como Sirius no la dejaba, se enzarzaron en una pelea de empujones.

- Vale, seamos claros: He dejado a Kate por ti.

Aquella declaración hizo que Grace se detuviera de golpe, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Me importa una mierda.

- No me lo creo –respondió Sirius con seguridad-. Tú también quieres estar conmigo.

Grace no negó con la cabeza.

- Ni de coña le haría eso a Kate –Sirius suspiró-.

- Mira, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con ella –al ver que la chica iba a protestar, alzó una mano y añadió-. Lo siento pero es cierto. Me da igual lo que tú hagas, no voy a volver con ella por mucho que tú niegues lo que sientes por mi.

- Tampoco quería que volvieras con ella. No te la mereces –le contestó con veneno-.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo –concedió Sirius-. Pero ella durante un tiempo lo seguirá pasando mal. La conoces, es muy sentimental y todo la afecta mucho. Me duele en el alma haberla roto el corazón, pero habría sido peor si lo hubiera dejado para más adelante. Ha sido mejor cortar en cuanto me he dado cuenta que seguía enamorado de ti.

- Por favor...

Cansada de esa escena, Grace le dio un codazo para apartarle y poder salir por fin por la puerta, pero Sirius la agarró la mano y la miró seriamente.

- Tú también lo notas, no intentes engañarme. Nada de eso se acabó, todo sigue aquí. Yo jamás pensé que seguiría queriéndote habiendo pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, pero es así, y sé que a ti también te pasa.

- Mira Sirius –le interrumpió Grace suspirando para tener paciencia-. Puedes seguir con tus gilipolleces si quieres, pero no intentes convencerme de que yo siento lo mismo que tú. Lo único que me provocas es asco después de haber visto a Kate pasar dos noches en vela llorando, y las que la quedan.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que no te has tirado todo el día pensando en el beso de ayer? ¿Que no te pasaste toda la semana recordando lo que hicimos en la habitación de James? ¿Que no llevas desde antes de Navidad pensando en lo que pudo haber sido si no hubieramos discutido sin motivo? Te conozco perfectamente, y me hago una idea muy clara de lo que ocurre por tu cabeza. –Grace bufó, y él se acercó un paso más hacia ella-. Venga, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

Grace se rió despectivamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero el chico parecía hablar muy en serio. Suspirando, se adelantó un paso hacia él, quedando bastante cerca el uno del otro, y clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises de él.

- No-te-quiero.

Pronunció cada palabra con mucha fuerza para que quedara claro, pero cuando iba a apartarse contenta de haber aguantado la prueba, Sirius la pasó una mano por la nuca y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Sin perder el tiempo los besó con fuerza, algo de rudeza, y bastante pasión. Unos segundos después se apartó de golpe, y Grace tuvo que sujetarse a él para no perder el equilibrio. La rubia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ahora dime que no has sentido nada.

Incapaz de decir algo así cuando todo su cuerpo era prueba de lo contrario, Grace se enfadó consigo misma y le miró con asco.

- Eres imbécil. De verdad que lo eres.

Otro nuevo intento de irse hacia la puerta, pero Sirius la volvió a agarrar el brazo. No la empujó al exterior, sino que parecía un gesto para detenerla sólo un segundo y no obligarla a quedarse más. Le miró, y vio que Sirius la miraba con una especie de decepción que no entraba en su cabeza.

- Yo seré un imbécil, pero tú eres la que te niegas a ti misma –la cogió de una de las manos, y la puso algo suave en su interior, cerrándola el puño-. Cuando te aclares, me avisas.

Y fue él el que se marchó por la puerta, dejándola extrañada y confundida. Miró con curiosidad el objeto que tenía en su mano, y vio que era una pequeña sombrillita de papel de las que se ponían para decorar los helados. En un primer momento no comprendió el significado, hasta que cierto día le vino a la mente.

* * *

_31 de agosto de 1975_

_Hacía apenas dos días de la patética declaración de Sirius, y de que Grace se le tirara al cuello como una leona, aunque no para comérselo precisamente. Había sido extraño, de repente debían asimilar que habían pasado de ser amigos con derechos a algo más. No sabían exactamente qué, pero era algo que no tenía fecha límite, que seguía con las mismas pautas que su anterior juego, pero esta vez ambos admitiendo que había sentimientos por parte de los dos._

_Estaban en la heladería de Florean Fortescue de nuevo, donde se habían tirado la mitad del verano comiendo helados, y comiéndose a sí mismos. En ese momento estaban relajados, con la tarde ya cayendo en el Callejón Diagon, y notando el bullicio a su alrededor, pues al día siguiente los niños partían a Hogwarts, y los padres hacían las compras de última hora._

_- Bueno, mañana empieza la función –exclamó Sirius terminando su helado y estirándose en su silla-._

_Grace estaba jugando con la sombrillita morada que había tocado en su helado, y levantó una pierna para posar el pie en el regazo del chico._

_- Sí, es mejor callárnoslo durante un tiempo. Ya tendré tiempo de escuchar a Lily gritarme lo loca que estoy._

_- Tampoco te mentiría si te dijera eso –bromeó Sirius pasando su mano desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla en una caricia involuntaria-._

_Grace alargó más el pie con la intención de darle una patada en el estómago, pero él la sostuvo la pierna a tiempo. Mientras Sirius se reía, Grace se mordía el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza, mientras se convencía que muy loca tenía que estar para estar sintiendo cosas por ese tío en particular._

_Sirius la dio un pellizco en la pantorrilla al verla despistada._

_- ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana antes de entrar en la estación?_

_Grace negó con la cabeza._

_- He quedado con Lily pronto –vio la expresión de Sirius y sonrió-. Pero si quieres te puedes juntar con nosotras. Alguna excusa podemos encontrar._

_- No gracias, ¿y aguantar a Evans más de lo necesario? Seguro que este año la han hecho prefecta y estará aún más insoportable que de costumbre._

_Esa vez Grace le tiró con su sombrillita, dándole en la frente._

_- Ya te he dicho que no te metas con mi amiga._

_Sirius recogió la sombrilla que había rebotado en su regazo, e hizo que el objeto diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo, enrollándole en su dedo._

_- ¿Sabes que con esto le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien?_

_- ¿Así te tomas mis regalos? –preguntó Grace fingiendo estar ofendida. Puso cara de buena y batió las pestañas chistosamente-. Yo que te lo he regalado con todo mi amor._

_-¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? –preguntó Sirius en broma, provocándola con una sonrisa incitadora-._

_Pero la sonrisa con la que Grace le respondió fue mejor. Era una sonrisa coqueta, de las que a él le gustaban._

_-Creo que estoy aprendiendo un poco de eso –le dijo mordiéndose el labio-. _

_Sirius supo que lo hacía aposta, pues allí no le dejaba besarla por miedo que pasara algún conocido (en realidad sobretodo por miedo que los viera Kate), y eso le incitaba muchísimo. Enarcó las cejas, ignorando sus ganas de besarla, y alzó la sombrillita sonriente._

_- ¿Así que, en el fondo, esto es una prueba de amor? Tendré que guardármela, no vaya a ser que la próxima prueba sea una quaffle en todos mis..._

_Grace le dio una patada en la pierna haciéndole callarse mientras ella se reía con ganas de su chiste. Le encantaba su humor, y cuanto más burro se ponía Sirius, más gracioso le encontraba ella. Por eso no quería acabar esos momentos con él. Se seguía riendo del comentario, y de todo lo que él seguía diciendo para divertirla, pero no dejó de darse cuenta de que verdaderamente se había guardado la sombrillita en el bolsillo de la túnica._

* * *

Anonadada, hizo girar la sombrillita morada sobre sus dedos, igual que hizo Sirius ese día. No podía creer que la hubiera guardado tanto tiempo, algo tan insignificante. Pero lo cierto era que ella no le había regalado nada más en esos pocos meses. Tenía la suerte de tener su rosa de cristal, pero jamás había llegado a regalarle nada a él. Sólo ese objeto decorativo que utilizó en una broma.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Con el regalo. Con un absurdo objeto que había sido guardado durante dos años. Quizá porque significaba algo, quizá porque había sido ella quien se lo había dado, quizá por todo lo que la había dicho hacía unos minutos. Ahora ya se creía más que sus sentimientos eran profundos, sino no habría recordado un detalle tan vano; pero seguía estando mal por el motivo principal: Kate.

Claro que eso Grace no lo pensó mucho en ese momento. Sólo había dos certezas: él la quería y ella a él, además él se había marchado. Con Kate y todos los demás fuera de su cabeza, cerró con fuerza la mano que contenía la sombrillita, y salió corriendo en busca de Sirius. No le vio cerca, por lo que echó a correr hacia el castillo. De repente vislumbró una figura alta y morena de lejos que subía la cuesta que llevaba al vestíbulo, por lo que se echó a la carrera.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó cuando estuvo más cerca, haciendo que él se volviera-.

La vio venir, pero no esperaba que la rubia pegara un salto y se le subiera encima como un saltamontes, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Grace enrolló sus piernas entorno a su cadera, y apretó sus brazos contra su cuello, quedándose ambos nariz con nariz. Sirius la miró a los ojos, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento que la enfadara, y fue Grace la que acortó la distancia entre ellos, ignorando el lío en que se estaban metiendo.

OO-oOo-OO

_Bueno, ¿qué os parece el final? Se que os ha encantado, los fans de Sirius y Grace ya tenéis lo que queríais jejeje eso sí, ahora haber cómo se soluciona todo esto, que la pobre Kate sigue ahí, y no olvidemos que Marco tampoco está lejos :P_

_En cuanto al tema de las cajas, me ha dolido acabar también con Adam, pero era necesario para que siguiera la historia, y ahora todo se centra en James, y por lo tanto en Lily y en los merodeadores. Si el tío de James hubiera sabido lo que va a pasar por las cajas, no se la habría dejado, ¡fijo! Pero no adelanto más._

_Disculpadme porque hiciera guerra de chicas pero me encanta que nos unamos contra ellos, a veces se lo merecen jeje Eso sí, siempre hay "traidoras" como Lily que prefieren ser más objetivas, y chicos que se cansan antes como Remus, me parece que ahí se han cambiado las tornas y la que debería pedir perdón es Rachel, ¿no creéis? Jeje Tengo que reconocerlo, adoro las escenas Sirius y Grace, me parecen super graciosas y llenas de química, a partir de ahora habrá mucho más de ellos. Siento por los que preferían la pareja Sirius-Kate, yo también creo que es más adecuada porque se complementan más, pero desde el principio le pensé con Grace, y creo que si no se hacen locuras de joven, no se hacen nunca._

_En todo caso espero que os haya gustado y os de fuerzas hasta que llegue el siguiente capítulo que también vendrá cargadito: Partido de quidditch, el cumpleaños de Lily, la búsqueda de los mortífagos, un par de descubrimientos, un ataque y un accidente, ¿qué os parece? ¿Os dejo con ganas? Eso espero :P_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	34. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

_¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Eva y vengo a presentaros mi nueva historia... No, miento. Sigue siendo la misma historia, pero he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar que comprendo que estéis enfadados conmigo y se os haya olvidado el argumento. Si os sirve de consuelo, os diré que a parte de ser un larguísimo capítulo que no sé si seréis capaces de terminar (jejeje), he estado terriblemente ocupada este tiempo: Acabé de trabajar y apenas tres días después comencé el último curso de la carrera, y además he estado enferma, lo que me ha impedido escribir durante bastante tiempo. De hecho, estuve tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo más que de escribir a ratos y no pude contestar los reviews, por lo que lo haré hoy todo. Si me dejo a alguien sin contestar o lo hago dos veces, por favor, avisadme y lo soluciono. Sólo me queda disculparme y esperar que este capítulo lleno de acción y sentimentalismo sea mi redención._

_Bien, contesto los reviews anónimos, y empezamos a leer:_

_Mariana: Vaya, siento que no te gustara que Sirius se quedara con Grace y eso te haya decepcionado, pero era algo que ya tenía pensado desde el principio y, como tú has dicho, es mi historia. Lamento tu decepción y te agradezco de verdad que hayas leído hasta aquí, al igual que comprenderé que no quieras seguir haciéndolo. Un besazo enorme._

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! Sí es triste la escena en que encuentran a Andrea, pero a mi me parece lógico que el marido odie a Dumbledore. Es una manera de expresar su dolor, y le echa la culpa porque su familia esté rota. En cuanto al tema Sirius&Kate, no sé si la reacción de ella es especial, porque bueno, es muy sentimental y sentida y me pareció que ella sí se tomaría la ruptura así. Lo de las amigas es completamente ilógico, lo sé, pero necesito que sean ilógicas para la historia (además, ten en cuenta que esas dos están muy sensibles por acontecimientos recientes y el dolor te hace exagerar todas las situaciones). Tranquila, la cruzada contra los chicos no durará demasiado ;). El que Adam mandara la carta es descuidado, pero él no pensó que le irían a localizar tan rápidamente, y mucho menos que controlarían el correo de Elizabeth. Él pensó en todo ya ves, pero el final era triste, aunque él también lo había pensado como un final posible, y lo aceptaba. ¿Crees que le falta desesperación a la escena en que se descubre al traidor? Quizá tengas razón, pero no sabría cómo mejorarla. En cuanto a Sirius y Grace, celebro que te gusten! En este capítulo tendrás más de ellos! Un besazo! ;)_

_Sole: ¡Hola guapa! Bienvenida a la historia, ¡me alegro que te guste! Intento que las escenas tristes tengan suficiente dramatismo y, aunque suene algo bestia, me gusta pensar que hay escenas que marcan, como la de los padres de Gis o el descubrimiento del traidor. ¡Déjame felicitarte por leer toda la historia de un tirón! Tiene más mérito que escribirla, pues es un tochazo impresionante jejeje Me alegra que te gusten las historias donde no todo es bueno ya que, como habrás comprobado, no es mi estilo, y menos en una de Harry Potter donde están en medio de una guerra. Me temo que aún no he acabado de ser mala jeje Y también me alegro que te guste la pareja Sirius&Grace y no te enfades conmigo, pero creo que de momento están mejor ellos juntos. De todas formas la historia tendrá un final cannon y nuestro pobre Sirius acabará encarcelado y sin novia de todas, todas! Espero tu review, aunque lamento haber tardado en publicar. Me temo que mi vida no da para más últimamente... Un besazo!_

_De acuerdo, ya acabé con los anónimos, por lo que procedo a dejaros con la historia, que ya adelanto que está muy completita. Hay una escena que debería estar en alemán, pero como por razones prácticas no sería productivo, hagámonos a la idea y ya está jejeje_

_Ya sabéis que todo es de J.K., pues si no el peque Harry nunca habría crecido (me encanta cuando son bebes :P) _

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 34: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff**

Las carcajadas hacían eco en aquella sala, que por el aspecto húmedo de las paredes y el sonido amortiguado de cada movimiento, debía estar bajo tierra. Era en esa clase de lugares donde ese tipo de personas estaban cómodas, reptando y ocultándose en la oscuridad, con intenciones aún más oscuras.

- ¡_Crucio_! –gritó uno de los hombres con voz áspera, apuntando a un cuerpo inanimado que estaba en el suelo-.

El cuerpo se movió de un lado a otro, pero el hombre no emitió ningún sonido, ni siquiera un gemido que revelara su dolor. Hacía horas que Adam Potter había perdido la voz por completo.

- Esta se la das a Caradoc Dearborn de mi parte –exclamó el siguiente mortífago entre risas, mientras volvía a usar la maldición imperdonable-. El muy cabrón casi me arranca un brazo la última vez.

El cuerpo volvió a agitarse, pero más por la inercia del hechizo que por los espasmos del dolor. Los compañeros del mortífago le rieron la gracia y decidieron seguir su ejemplo. El siguiente pateó con fuerza la espalda de la víctima, antes de apuntarle con la varita.

- Este es mi mensaje para la perra de Meadows, para que sepa lo que será de ella la próxima vez que me la encuentre.

Esa vez le lanzó un hechizo que le abrió el pecho en canal, dejando caer sangre en abundancia. Adam, con el semblante completamente pálido e inmóvil, no hizo ni siquiera un pequeño gesto de dolor.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Parecía que nunca era bastante para satisfacerles. Llevaban horas torturando al seguidor de Dumbledore, sin descanso, sin piedad, y aún tenían energía e ira reprimida de sobra. Sin embargo, mientras veía la sangre crear un charco más y más grande alrededor del cuerpo de Potter, el mortífago decidió aumentar la potencia de la maldición, queriendo ganarse aunque fuera un gemidito de dolor. Pero ningún sonido salió de la boca del hombre.

Furioso por negársele ese placer de escuchar el sufrimiento de su víctima, el mortífago gruñó, y alzó de nuevo la varita pensando algo nuevo y más doloroso.

- Dolohov –dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la estancia, deteniéndolo-.

Entre la diversión, ninguno escuchó la puerta abrirse y dar paso a los dos líderes de esa misión: Lucius Malfoy y Ethan Divon. Ambos avanzaron a la vez hacia el cuerpo de Potter, y mientras Ethan le giraba la cara con el pie para poder contemplar su rostro, Lucius se agachó para comprobar el estado de la víctima más de cerca.

- Me temo, amigos míos –declaró pomposamente el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa divertida-, que lleváis horas ensañándoos con un cadáver. Lleva rato muerto.

La expresión de alguno de los hombres declaró decepción por lo poco que había durado la diversión, pero Ethan chasqueó la lengua y exclamó:

- Queridos amigos, la próxima vez intentad cuidar más vuestros juguetes para que duren, al menos, un día entero.

El comentario relajó el ambiente y varios hombres se echaron a reír, divertidos, mientras observaban el cadáver que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Conseguisteis sonsacarle algo? –preguntó Ethan con curiosidad, mientras observaba, impasible, el estado del hombre que había sido compañero suyo-.

- Nada en absoluto –declaró Evan Rosier-. Este individuo sabía lo que se hacía.

- Si tanto había manipulado su mente, dudo mucho que él pudiera decir nada –pensó Malfoy en voz alta considerando lo que Ethan le había revelado-.

- Todo puede ser –intervino también Wilkes-. Esta gente de Dumbledore son tan raros que son capaces de matarse a sí mismos para que nosotros no obtengamos la información que queremos.

Ethan frunció el ceño con furia, sabiendo que aquello era cierto. Había visto demasiado durante su etapa en la Orden del Fénix, todos allí eran unos malditos santos dispuestos a morir por la causa, a convertirse en mártires si la situación lo requería. Pero no pensaba rendirse tan pronto. Necesitaba la caja del aire, y por muy difícil que Potter se lo hubiera puesto, daría con ella.

- Entonces es momento de empezar a investigar –le dijo a Malfoy-. En algún lugar ha debido dejarse alguna pista de dónde ha escondido la caja.

- Creo que es evidente que no la ha escondido él –le dijo Malfoy con un tono muy reprimido, como si considerase que era una pérdida de tiempo dialogar con él-. Si la poción no funcionó, se debe a que Potter ya no es el guardián de la caja. Se la cedió a alguien; sólo queda adivinar a quien.

Ethan asintió pensativamente, pensando en dónde debía comenzar a buscar. Y tenía la persona perfecta. Al fin y al cabo, ya antes se había quedado con las ganas de reajustar cuentas con Elizabeth Duncker.

OO—OO

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que reinaba en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore, que acababa de llegar, se levantó de un salto al ver entrar por ella a los hermanos Prewett, y se acercó hacia ellos sin pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Habéis sabido algo? –preguntó con Moody pisándole los talones-.

El auror había buscado por su cuenta también, todos en Alemania, pero no había tenido resultados. Fabian y Gideon parecían estar en las mismas condiciones. Cansados y sudorosos, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas exteriores, los dos hombres apenas habían tenido tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando negaron con la cabeza.

Dumbledore giró sobre sí mismo, furioso contra el mundo, y especialmente contra Adam Potter. ¡¿Dónde se había metido ese muchacho? Supuestamente no deberían haber llegado tan rápido hasta él. Entre la muerte de Tomás y la de Andrea había habido una semana de diferencia, ¿cómo iban a localizar a Adam en tan sólo un día?

- ¿Y si se equivoca, señor? –preguntó Gideon frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero decir, ¿y si no está allí? Puede que no haya salido de Inglaterra, puede que ahora esté escondido en el lugar más obvio y nadie haya caído en buscarle allí.

- No –respondió pensativamente el anciano, negando con la cabeza-. Me dijo que se marcharía del país. Incluso le ayudé a conseguir el traslador con rapidez.

- ¿Y te dijo que iría a Alemania, Albus?

- No especificó, Alastor, pero no creo que haya ido a otro lugar. Ese era el único lugar donde tenía a alguien conocido.

- ¿De verdad cree que se ha puesto en contacto con la mujer de Duncker? –preguntó Fabian aún sin confiar en la certeza del profesor-.

Ni los gemelos ni Moody consideraban lógica la historia de la amistad entre Potter y la esposa de un mortífago. Puede que hubieran ido juntos a clase y fueran amigos en el pasado, por supuesto, pero mantener el contacto veinte años después les parecía casi imposible. Por no hablar que se trataba de Bernard Duncker, un asesino, un seguidor de la magia oscura. Por mucho que el director de Hogwarts insistiera en que él nada tenía que ver en la desaparición, Elizabeth Duncker seguía siendo su mujer. Cultivar una amistad semejante habría sido muy poco inteligente por parte de Potter, y si había acudido a ella en busca de ayuda, aquello no pintaba bien.

- Sí, lo creo. O al menos, creo que lo ha intentado. Pero he hablado con Elizabeth, y no sabe nada de él desde que se despidieron en Navidades.

- ¿Y no crees que haya motivo para desconfiar de ella? No olvidemos que Duncker...

- No, Alastor –intervino antes de dejarle terminar-. Ya te he dicho que se de buenas fuentes las inclinaciones de Elizabeth, y ella jamás participaría en la desaparición de nadie, mucho menos de Adam.

Los Prewett parecían tan pocos convencidos como Moody, sobre todo porque Dumbledore no había dado muchos datos al respecto, más que pedir que se confiara en su buen juicio.

- Pongamos que ella nada tiene que ver –propuso Fabian-. Supongamos que sí intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, pero que la mujer no recibió el mensaje. Cualquiera pudo interceptar el mensaje, cualquier mortífago que estuviera acostumbrado a rondar la casa, o incluso su propio marido. Aunque no comparta sus ideas, puede que intente ayudarle. Ya sabe, no hay nada más inconsciente que una mujer enamorada.

Su hermano asintió vehementemente, de acuerdo con él, pero a su vez Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza.

- Puedo inclinarme a pensar que hayan interceptado el mensaje, pero si así ha sido, los Duncker no han tenido nada que ver con esto. Eso, seguro.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Confiad en mi –dio simplemente-.

Los Prewett se contuvieron de soltar un bufido mientras Moody parecía capaz de matar a Dumbledore con la mirada. "Confiad en mi" era lo que siempre decía el anciano cuando no pensaba dar explicaciones sobre un tema. Aunque también era cierto que en esas ocasiones Dumbledore no solía fallar nunca.

Resoplando de impaciencia, el anciano dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, como intentando pensar más rápido.

- Hay que seguir buscándole. Tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes.

Gideon asintió con la cabeza, antes de sugerir:

- Quizá deberíamos pedir más ayuda. Puedo pedirles a Caradoc y Edgar que se unan a nosotros.

- Sí, buena idea. Avísales –suspiró Dumbledore-.

Gideon salió corriendo, y sin dudar un segundo su hermano le siguió, ambos ignorando el cansancio y agotamiento que sentían. Dumbledore se giró hacia Moody, que seguía mirándole con sospecha.

- ¿Qué tal está Frank? –le preguntó sorprendiendo al auror con su cambio de tema-.

- Débil. Forzó demasiado su mente, así que su cuerpo tardará varios días en reponer la suficiente energía. Lo lamento pero no podemos contar con él, y tampoco con Alice –repuso tajantemente-.

- Eso ya lo suponía –susurró Dumbledore en voz baja, dándose cuenta de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento-.

Tomás y Andrea muertos, Ethan era un traidor cuando jamás habría sospechado de él, Voldemort en posesión de tres de las cuatro cajas. Y Adam no aparecía, la última caja podía estar en manos de los mortífagos o en paradero desconocido, Frank había hecho demasiado esfuerzo, se había arriesgado demasiado... Y todo aquello apuntaba, como muy bien le había gritado Alec Stone a la cara, a un único culpable: Él.

OO—OO

Habían pasado tres días, y la luna creciente coronaba el cielo, dando paz a la noche oscura que se ceñía sobre las tierras de Escocia. Sirius Black dormía profundamente en su cama, ajeno a los ronquidos de sus amigos y a los suyos propios. Una pierna estaba fuera de la cama, casi caída hacia un lado, y él estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza algo echada hacia atrás, y la nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando en sintonía a sus ronquidos.

De repente, algo anormal le despertó sobresaltándole. Algo estaba entrando en su cama, algo de piel fría. Dado que ninguno de sus amigos tenía mascotas que pudieran colarse entre sus sábanas, pegó un bote y buscó su varita a tientas.

- ¿Quién...?

- ¡Ssshhh! –le mandó callar una voz femenina en un susurro-. Soy yo.

- ¿Grace? –preguntó desorientado, mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad-.

- ¿Hay más chicas que se meten en tu cama a mitad de la noche, o qué? –preguntó ella medio en broma, medio enfadada-.

Sirius también se debatía entre reírse por ese arrebato, o enfadarse. Al fin y al cabo, le había despertado de madrugada.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz pastosa mientras se dejaba caer contra la almohada-.

Grace se desperezó en su lado de la cama, sin duda cogiendo postura, y acercó sus pies a los de él, buscando calor. Sirius dio un respingo por el frío, pero no se apartó. La muy bruta seguro que había caminado por toda la torre descalza hasta llegar allí, y debía estar helada.

- Las cinco y media –respondió Grace con voz de sueño. Escuchó un bufido de Sirius, y frunció el ceño en la oscuridad-. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué me has despertado tan pronto? Se que no puedes vivir sin mi pero, ¿no puedes esperar al desayuno para verme?

Aquello, evidentemente, le costó en ligero golpe en el estómago. Grace bufó, y procedió a contarle lo que la ocurría, aunque en ese momento supo que hubiera preferido a Lily. Pero a su mejor amiga se la habían llevado a otro piso, y, con Remus dormido, allí él era su mejor opción.

- No podía dormir –confesó-.

Sirius rió en voz baja.

- No te creo –respondió divertido-.

- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Grace empezando a picarse-.

Pensando que podía llegar a enfadarse en serio, Sirius la pegó un fuerte abrazo, ahogando una risa en su pelo. Grace le dio un pellizco, pero no se apartó.

- Es sólo que tú eres la única persona en el mundo que duerme más profundamente que yo, rubia –como si estuvieran reclamando atención, un ronquido mucho más fuerte de lo normal atravesó la habitación, y Grace pegó un bote sobresaltada. Sirius, completamente acostumbrado a esas situaciones, se rió-. Bueno, tú y Wormtail. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no creo que tú hayas pasado una noche en blanco en tu vida.

- Lo cierto es que te equivocas –respondió vagamente Grace acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, y recordando algunas noches posteriores al día que había visto a su queridísima amiga Mellisa besándose con, ahora sabía, el falso Sirius-. Pero lo cierto es que tengo remordimientos. Kate ya ha dejado de llorar, pero sigue super deprimida. Esta noche Gis y Rachel han tenido una conversación larga con ella, en la que pretendían que yo participase. Pero sólo he sabido estarme callada mientras escuchaba tu nombre una y otra vez. ¿Tú no te sientes fatal?

Sirius suspiró.

- Claro que me siento mal. Sabía que Kate lo iba a pasar mal, es demasiado sensible. Pero tú no te sientas culpable. El único que la he hecho daño he sido yo.

Grace asintió contra su pecho pensativamente, más porque comprendía su postura que porque estuviera de acuerdo. Si ella no hubiera vuelto a meterse en su vida, si hubieran continuado ignorándose el uno al otro, nunca habrían vuelto a prenderse las cenizas de su fuego, y Kate no estaría sufriendo. Era culpa de ambos. Enlazó sus piernas con las de él, y apretó su abrazo. Era extraño, no recordaba haber estado nunca tan cómoda y relajada con Sirius, pero era agradable abrazarse simplemente por el hecho de abrazarse, sin segundas intenciones. Suspiró, y siguió hablándole de sus pensamientos.

- Siento como si la estuviéramos traicionando. Han pasado muy pocos días desde que rompiste con ella, y nosotros ya estamos juntos. Siento que debería ser sincera con ella, contarla todo desde el principio al final; se lo merece. Pero, egoístamente, aún no me siento preparada para que me odie de esa forma...

- No te va a odiar –murmuró Sirius acariciando su cintura-. Kate no es capaz de odiar a nadie, es demasiado buena. Además, en todo caso, la culpa es mía. Tú no has podido evitarlo, soy irresistible.

Pese a que sabía que lo había dicho a posta para cambiar de tema y evitar que se entristeciera más, Grace no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja.

- Eres un desastre. Te despido como psicólogo. A partir de ahora me encomendaré sólo a Lily –bromeó también ella-.

- Mal vas con la pelirroja –susurró Sirius con una sonrisa-. Pero si vais a tener una de esas conversaciones de chicos, asegúrate de dejarme en buen lugar, y sugiérele a ella que acabe con el celibato de Prongs. Me preocupo por la salud de mi hermano, y tanto tiempo sin sexo no puede ser bueno.

- Siempre con lo mismo –le riñó pellizcándole el estómago, aunque tenía una divertida sonrisa en su rostro-. James es un caballero, cosa que tú no. Se tiene ganado el cielo.

- Y tanto que el cielo –se jactó Sirius-. Sólo un tío muy enamorado aguanta esos calentones sin concluir nada, cuando tiene a otras por ahí dispuestas a todo.

- Quien lo iba a decir de James... –murmuró Grace medio en broma, medio en serio-.

Sirius se rió en voz baja para después relajarse en la cama, aunque no aflojó su abrazo. Frotó los brazos de Grace un par de veces para darla más calor, y la susurró:

- Duerme conmigo, rubia. Si es que los ronquidos de los chicos te dejan...

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme rubia? –preguntó Grace levantando un poco la cabeza, empezando a cansarse del apodo que la había puesto para chincharla-.

Sirius negó con la cabeza vagamente, volviendo poco a poco a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Nunca. Eres _mi_ rubia.

Se ganó una pequeña patada, pero aún no había dejado de reírse por un arranque tan típico de Grace cuando se quedó dormido de nuevo.

OO—OO

Horas después, Lily despertó lentamente, atraída por un agradable sonido, como un pequeño canto, y rodeada de un maravilloso aroma. Abrió los ojos, y parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, hasta que vio, anonadada, que toda su habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosa.

En la cama, por el suelo, encima de las cómodas... Miles de pétalos de distintos colores cubrían el cuarto como un manto primaveral. Creyéndose aún en un sueño, Lily se frotó los ojos extrañada, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, todo seguía igual. El canto que había oído era el de unos pequeños pájaros de colores que estaban posados en su mesilla de noche. No reconocía la especie, por lo que pensó que seguramente se trataban de animales convocados con magia, como el pececito que le había regalado ella al profesor Slughorn cuando era niña. Todo el ambiente era mágico y encantador.

Además, todo mejoró al oír un aleteo y ver centenares de preciosas mariposas dirigirse hacia ella desde cada rincón de la habitación, y reunirse enfrente suyo formando las palabras: "_Feliz cumpleaños, Lily_". Sonrió ampliamente cuando lo comprendió todo, y más cuando sintió que alguien la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla.

- Buenos días cumpleañera. Permíteme ser el primero que te felicite –la susurró James al oído, para después besarla suavemente en los labios-.

No sabía cómo había entrado sin que le oyera, pero estaba tan encantada con su regalo que no hizo preguntas, y le pasó las manos por el cuello para darle otro beso más profundo en la boca.

- Eres único –le susurró contra sus labios con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara-.

- Lo sé –respondió su novio, como siempre con el ego subido-.

Lily rió por primera vez esos arranques de egocentrismo, pero despertar de una forma tan magnífica la había puesto de un humor insuperable. Nunca habría creído que James Potter fuera capaz de tener esos detalles tan románticos.

- Gracias por esto. Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho en mi vida.

James sonrió genuinamente, y la abrazó.

- Mi chica no se merece menos. Además, hoy te conviertes en la mayor del grupo, en la responsable moral de todos. Y, durante dos meses, me sacas un año.

- Mmm. Además, ¿sabes qué? –le susurró Lily con voz coqueta-. Según la ley muggle yo soy mayor de edad y tú no. Eso me convierte en la influenciable y en la instigadora.

- Genial –James sonrió de medio lado-. Siempre he querido que me perviertas. Me da mucho morbo eso de salir con una adulta.

Lily se rió mientras James comenzaba a besarle la barbilla, el mentón, el cuello y seguía bajando. Estaba comodísima, en la gloria, y la cosa estaba empezando a calentarse. Por esa razón decidió cortar antes de que se olvidara de sí misma y su cuerpo tomara la iniciativa. Tenían clases, al fin y al cabo.

- Será mejor que me vista. Hoy es un día largo. Hay dos horas de pociones.

Para ella casi era un regalo extra por su cumpleaños, pero James no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y decir irónicamente:

- Que guay.

Lily sólo se rió en voz baja mientras se inclinaba en su baúl buscando su ropa. James no consideraba tan divertido tirarse dos horas con un profesor que se emocionaba con cada cosa que hacía su novia hasta un punto casi enfermizo, mientras a él le fulminaba con la mirada y pasaba de largo sin percatarse de la presencia del pobre Remus, que ponía todo su empeño en no ser un total desastre.

Apartando sus pensamientos de Slughorn, James se levantó de un salto de la cama, y la dijo:

- Perfecto. Tú dúchate, relájate, y te espero en la torre de Gryffindor antes de bajar a desayunar. Tu cumple apenas comienza.

- ¿Tienes pensadas más cosas? –preguntó ella estupefacta y emocionada-.

James sólo sonrió.

- ¿Aún no sabes que estás saliendo con James Potter, merodeador por excelencia?

Lily se rió, y siguió mirando la puerta un par de segundos después de que él se hubiera marchado. Tenía la sensación de que, por un día, no la molestarían los locos planes que hubiera preparado James.

OO—OO

En la torre de Gryffindor el día había llegado por fin, y la zona común estaba a rebosar de estudiantes que iban y venían, que bajaban al Gran Comedor, subían a sus dormitorios por haber olvidado algo o, simplemente, esperaban a alguien más mientras estaban sentados en los sofás.

Era el caso de Rachel y Kate, que estaban esperando pacientemente a que Gisele acabara de arreglarse. Ella y Grace siempre eran las últimas en salir, pero la rubia parecía haber madrugado de forma inusual ese día, pues no estaba en la habitación cuando ellas despertaron.

Kate tenía mejor aspecto que los últimos días. Había dejado de llorar y de auto compadecerse por las esquinas, pero su sonrisa amable y perpetua aún no salía inconscientemente, y debía forzarla. Aún así, su ánimo había mejorado, y empezaba a hacerse a la idea de su nueva situación sin sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho. Debía reconocer que la constante compañía de Gis y Rachel tenía que ver, al contrario que creía cuando sólo quería estar sola; quizá pasar las penas en compañía no era tan malo.

Pese a no ser aún ella misma, estaba hablando con su amiga en voz baja y relajada, cuando Remus y Peter bajaron las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Al verlas, el pequeño hizo el amago de detenerse, pero Remus le dio un ligero golpe en el codo, y se limitó a sonreírlas y saludarlas a las dos. Pese a que tenía la cabeza en alto y la mirada orgullosa, Remus le dedicó una amable sonrisa a Kate.

- Buenos días, Kate.

- Buen día Remus –le respondió ella forzando de nuevo su sonrisa, después de saludar a Peter-.

Vio que el muchacho dejó escapar una breve mirada hacia Rachel antes de ir con su amigo hacia el retrato, y desaparecer por él. Miró a su amiga, que miraba la salida con el ceño levemente fruncido, y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Rachel sabía a qué venía esa actitud, y por eso la molestaba más. Desde su último encuentro en que ella le dejó claro que debía elegir entre Sirius y ella, su novio no la hablaba y evitaba estar en la misma habitación que ella más tiempo que el necesario. Sabía que él era muy orgulloso y no permitiría jamás que nadie le obligase a hacer algo que no quería, pero tenia que comprender que Kate lo estaba pasando muy mal por culpa de Sirius, y que ella no podía permanecer en el mismo grupo que él como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Rach –la llamó Kate al ver que se había quedado pensativa mirando el retrato. Ella la miró interrogante, esperando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no se reflejase exteriormente. Kate se mordió el labio y dudó un momento antes de hablar-. Bueno, sé que estos días me he estado comportando de un modo egoísta y no he prestado atención a más cosas.

Rachel iba a interrumpirla, pero Kate levantó una mano.

- Bueno, es así. Estaba tan preocupada auto compadeciéndome, que no os he prestado atención a vosotras. Pero ya ayer notaba muy tirantes las cosas entre Remus y tú, y me preguntaba qué podría ser.

- Nada que te preocupe –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-. No sabe ser comprensivo, y es un hombre. Dos grandes defectos siempre relacionados entre sí.

- ¿No será por nada relacionado con lo mío con Sirius, no? –preguntó Kate entrecerrando los ojos-.

Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no podía creer de Rachel que fuera tan cabezota. De Gis sí, pero no de Rachel. Su amiga bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca ambigua. No quería hablar demasiado de aquello, menos con Kate, y menos aún sin Gisele allí para apoyar punto por punto su decisión de "_Estamos mejor sin hombres_".

- Rach, lo que ha pasado conmigo y con Sirius no debe afectaros a ti y a Remus –insistió Kate con voz triste-. El que mi nov... mi ex novio ya no me quiera, no tiene nada que ver con que tú y Remus aún sí os queráis. Hay relaciones que son duraderas, y otras que están destinadas al fracaso.

La dolió muchísimo decir eso, más cuando los sentimientos de los que hablaba aún seguían muy arraigados en ella, y su corazón aún bombeaba con fuerza cada vez que Sirius aparecía por la puerta, aunque él ya no sintiera lo mismo o jamás lo hubiera sentido. Pero que Rachel hubiera discutido con Remus por ellos dos la parecía realmente absurdo e innecesario, y no cesaría en decírselo a su amiga.

- Por fin escucho unas palabras lógicas. Y sabía que las dirías tú, Kate.

No sabían cuando había llegado Lily y se había unido silenciosamente a la conversación, pero la pelirroja sonrió a Kate contenta de verla algo mejor, y ella la respondió por su apoyo moral con Rachel.

- Os agradecería que no os metierais en mi vida –musitó Rachel mirando hacia las escaleras, preguntándose dónde demonios se habría metido su mejor amiga-.

- James es el mejor amigo de Sirius, y jamás se me ocurriría darle a elegir entre él y yo, por muy cabrón que me parezca que haya sido él. Han estado juntos desde niños, unidos en situaciones bastante inusuales y formando un grupo inquebrantable. No se van a abandonar el uno al otro con facilidad –insistió Lily-.

- Y sería injusto pedirlo –añadió Kate-. Puedo estar mal y sentirme dolida, pero no puedo culpar a Sirius por dejar de quererme. Esas cosas ocurren, y Remus, James y Peter seguirán contando con mi amistad a pesar de eso. Es más, quizá con el tiempo pueda tener una buena relación con Sirius.

- ¿Llevarte bien con Sirius? –preguntó Gisele apareciendo de repente y mirando a su amiga como si la hubiera salido un tercer ojo-. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

- Kate cree que no deberíamos dejar de hablar con los chicos por lo que le ha pasado a ella –explicó su mejor amiga-.

- ¡Tonterías! –exclamó Gis-. Los hombres son unos cabrones. Todos; y punto.

- Pues yo creo que deberías pedirle disculpas a Remus –insistió Lily, y Kate asintió con la cabeza haciendo una mueca triste. Si continuaban con el tema de Sirius y ella volvería a deprimirse-.

- No la hagas caso. Pasa de él. Si no le metes caña ahora, quizá quiera hacer lo mismo que su amiguito –intervino Gis mirando seriamente a su mejor amiga-.

Lily intentó ser la voz de la razón al decir que más tentado podría sentirse Remus de mandarla a la mierda si seguía siendo tan irracional. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Grace llegó hasta ellas de un salto, con una sonrisa de felicidad muy impropia de ella a esas horas de la mañana.

- ¡Buenos días, chicas! –exclamó animada-.

- ¿Tú de dónde sales? –preguntó Rachel, mientras Lily miraba a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido-. Cuando despertamos ya no estabas en el cuarto.

- Tenía que hablar con Remus –dijo encogiéndose de hombros de una forma muy natural, si no hubiera sido porque Remus hacía rato que se había marchado mientras ella seguía arriba-.

Afortunadamente, antes de que ninguna, además de Lily, se percatara de ese detalle, Sirius y James bajaron por las escaleras, creando un momento bastante incómodo, como cada vez que coincidían con Kate y las chicas en los últimos días. Eso sí, James era experto en deshacer momentos incómodos, y se dirigió hacia Lily ruidosamente.

- ¡Mi cumpleañera! ¡Vamos al comedor, te he preparado muchas sorpresas para hoy!

La cogió en brazos y la dio una vuelta en el aire antes de que volverla a dejar en el suelo, y tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla hacia el comedor. Con una risita divertida, Grace les siguió para no perderse detalle, y Rachel y Gis fulminaron a Sirius con la mirada antes de arrastrar a Kate con ellas, que le lanzó una tímida mirada y se dio cuenta de que él hacía lo mismo con ella.

En el comedor nadie tuvo duda de que era el cumpleaños de Lily Evans. Tal vez fuera porque James entró con ella en brazos en contra de su voluntad, porque Grace les seguía de cerca cantando el cumpleaños feliz, o porque había un perímetro de la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba acotado por Remus y Peter, y lleno de los manjares preferidos de la pelirroja.

Completamente colorada, Lily se bajó de los brazos de James y se sentó apresuradamente frente a Remus y Peter, que la dirigían sonrisas divertidas. En ese momento sólo deseaba que todo el mundo volviera a sus cosas y dejaran de mirarla.

- ¿Esto te gusta, no Lily? –la preguntaba James señalando los platos mientras se sentaba a su lado-. ¿Y esto? Hoy tiene que ser un día perfecto, quiero que lo pases genial.

Parecía tan emocionado, que Lily no sabía si matarlo o comérselo a besos. Siguió notando la mirada divertida de la gente, y sus mejillas ya no podían sonrojarse más.

- Sí, pero sería estupendo no tener a todo el comedor mirándome –susurró-.

Dicho y hecho. James miró alrededor con un gesto de advertencia, y casi todo el mundo siguió a lo suyo como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Más tranquila, Lily cogió una magdalena y se la llevó a la boca, mientras destapaba con curiosidad el plato que estaba cubierto frente a ella. Casi se atraganta cuando se encontró con las tortitas más grandes y sabrosas que había visto en su vida, repletas de nata montada y con mucho sirope de chocolate con el que estaba escrito: "_Para mi pelirroja preferida_".

En ese momento decidió que se comería a James a base de besos.

OO—OO

Cuando llegó el correo, Regulus Black recibió una carta cuya letra había aprendido a reconocer muy bien, para su desgracia. Tener sentada al lado a una amiga de Yaxilia, que también reconoció la letra, tampoco ayudó a intentar leer la misiva a solas, por lo que tuvo que fingir vergüenza para poder marcharse del comedor y leerla en privado. Como si necesitara que sus compañeros se percataran de lo mucho que aborrecía a la pequeña de los Selwyn desde que le habían comprometido con ella.

Al salir del comedor, no tardó en encontrarse a Sadie, quien le había visto prácticamente huir, y le había seguido. No le extrañó, pues sabía que su amiga había comenzado a convertirse en la persona que más le conocía en el mundo. Es más, cuando él se sentó perezosamente en la escalera en la que habían hablado días antes, Sadie miró su carta, se sentó a su lado, y sólo preguntó:

- ¿De casa o de Durmstrang?

- Durmstrang –contestó él rodando los ojos-.

Sadie sonrió, y Regulus confirmó lo que creía, ella se lo pasaba muy bien con ese tema.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Enfadada?

- Bueno... –pensó-. Más bien desencantada, confundida y... ofendida. Sí, esa es la palabra. Por lo visto se debate entre pensar que algo ha debido ocurrirle a su maravillosa carta, o que yo me he cansado de leer sus palabras de amor y no quiero contestarle.

- ¿Quién te creería a ti capaz de eso? –preguntó Sadie irónicamente, ganándose una risa de su amigo-.

Sin pedirle permiso le quitó la carta y la leyó, con las cejas enarcadas, cada vez más sorprendida del tono pomposo de la muchacha. A Regulus no le importó que le cogiera la carta sin permiso, extraño en él que era muy fanático con sus cosas. Pero claro, era Sadie de quien hablamos.

Cuando acabó de leer, le miró con expresión divertida.

- Qué bonito. Una regañina dicha con dulzura y elegancia. Tiene clase. Tendréis unos hijos muy bien educados, estirados y pomposos. Eso sí, espero que físicamente salgan al padre porque saldrán ganando.

Regulus sonrió avergonzado al escuchar eso, y Sadie se dio cuenta entonces del halago que le había dicho. Carraspeando y intentando pasar el momento, señaló la carta.

- ¿No ibas a responderla?

- Sí –contestó Regulus rápidamente, ignorando el cambio deliberado de conversación-. Bueno, había escrito ya una, pero ahora me parece que igual el tono es algo brusco.

- A ella la han criado con más suavidad –bromeó Sadie teniendo sólo una pequeña idea de lo cierto que era aquello-.

Regulus sonrió, dándola la razón en su interior.

- Tendré que escribir otra...

Sadie sonrió divertida.

- Vale. Yo te ayudo, saca pergamino y pluma.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Regulus incrédulo-.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Pues ir a clases, supongo. ¿Tú no tienes clase?

Ella bufó rodando los ojos.

- Tengo dos horas de pociones, que para el caso... –se encogió de hombros, y Regulus sonrió, pensando que, después de todo, él tampoco tenía ganas de pasar dos horas escuchando a Binns sobre la guerra de los duendes y los trols-.

- De acuerdo.

Sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y se los pasó a Sadie. La gente ya comenzaba a marcharse a clases, y cada vez quedaban menos personas en el Gran Comedor. Él no se sentía especialmente inspirado para escribir ninguna carta, pero sí lo estaba para pasar un rato con ella, escuchando lo que decía. Sadie le miró, alzando los labios levemente y negó con la cabeza, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

- Tinta, por favor.

Ella sí parecía inspirada, por lo que la pasó con rapidez la tinta, y se frotó las manos a la espera. Ya estaban solos en ese pasillo.

- Veamos –Sadie echó una mirada a la pomposa carta de la chica y escribió al tiempo que lo dictaba en voz alta-. Querida, honorable y noble Yaxilia...

Regulus estalló en carcajadas, sosteniéndose en la barandilla de las escaleras. Aquello era tan impropio de Sadie como de él, y ambos lo creían especialmente divertido. Él reía sin reparos, y ella reía en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba para escribir.

- Me consterna saber que me creías capaz de ignorar un escrito tuyo, cuando desde que te marchaste es lo que más ansío tener en mis manos –siguió recitando con voz pomposa-.

Regulus seguía riendo divertido, pero levantó las manos negando con los dedos.

- No, no. Para. Vamos, es evidente que este no es mi estilo.

- Mira Reg, ella no sabe cuál es tu estilo y, lo siento, pero me temo que tampoco la importa una mierda mientras sigas siendo un corderito obediente –le espetó con su natural obviedad-.

Pese a que estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuera sincera y clara hasta un punto hiriente, Regulus dejó de reír al percatarse de que lo que decía era cierto. A Yaxilia Selwyn, igual que a la mayoría de las personas, no le importaba cómo era él y por qué, mientras no se saliera de lo establecido, ni hiciera nada que no se esperara de él. Bonita descripción de la que iba a ser la mujer con la que se casaría en el futuro, o de su familia o amigos.

Aunque lo que más le dejó sin palabras fue que, por primera vez, Sadie utilizaba una abreviatura de su nombre para dirigirse a él. Y había dicho Reg, concretamente. Nadie le había llamado así aparte de Sirius; era como un seño de intimidad entre los dos hermanos. Pero no le importó que Sadie lo utilizara, es más, le gustó.

OO—OO

Aunque Sadie se lo estaba perdiendo, de hecho la clase de pociones estaba más entretenida que de costumbre. Por alguna extraña razón, los Gryffindor estaban bastante exaltados después de que James organizara todo el jaleo del comedor para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Lily. Tanto que Gis y Rachel parecían haber posponido su cruzada contra los chicos (aunque seguían sin hablar a ninguno), y Kate parecía más animada al ver a Lily poniéndose colorada. Grace llevaba un par de días más contenta de lo usual, y esa mañana parecía haber despertado muy feliz, por lo que no era raro que se riera de todo. Sirius, al igual que ella, había mejorado su humor últimamente, pero como Kate estaba en la misma habitación se contenía más a la hora de mostrarse tan feliz, aunque fuera por respeto a ella que aún sufría por lo que había ocurrido hacía pocos días. En cuanto a Peter y Remus, el primero no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar a solas con Snape y Mulciber, por lo que utilizaba cualquier excusa para estar lejos de su mesa de pociones; y el segundo, pese a lo enfadado que se le veía esos días, mostraba una divertida sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Y es que, desde que habían entrado en clase, todos los calderos e instrumentos sonoros se habían levantado en el aire y entonaron una ruidosa melodía de "Cumpleaños feliz". Todas las miradas, divertidas y molestas, se dirigieron hacia Lily, que en ese momento deseó que la tragase la tierra. Colorada como un tomate se dio la vuelta hacia James, y se le encontró dirigiendo a la improvisada banda con la varita. En vez de captar su mirada de "Detén esto", su novio la sonrió e hizo que la música sonara más alto.

Avergonzada hasta un punto extremo, Lily avanzó hacia su asiento en primera fila y saludando al profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa bochornosa. Este se la devolvió algo inseguro por ese espectáculo que estaba formándose en su aula, y animó a los demás a tomar asiento. Así lo fueron haciendo y, de mientras notó varias miradas posadas en ella, como la divertida de Grace, o, lo que la llamó poderosamente la atención, alguna sonrisa oculta en algunos Slytherins, como Mary Gibbon, Amanda Tyler o Dulcy Yexter, que intentaban hacer ver que no las parecían tiernos los detalles de James.

Este se sentó a su lado, agitando la varita en el aire, y la ruidosa melodía cesó. Lily suspiró, y Slughorn abrió la boca, dispuesto a empezar la clase, convencido de que la demostración había acabado. Sin embargo, los calderos chasquearon y, de repente, el aula se llenó de la melodía de "Es una chica excelente", consiguiendo que asesinase a James con la mirada. Este sonrió, aún con la varita en la mano, y se inclinó para darla un pequeño beso en los labios. En ese momento la pelirroja notó otra mirada sobre ella, y no le costó localizar a Snape mirándola con asco. Orgullosa, alzó la cabeza y miró hacia adelante, ignorando tanto a uno como a otro.

Por su parte, Slughorn tenía un debate interno. No sabía si detener aquel espectáculo y castigar a James Potter por el escándalo que estaba formando en su clase, lo que le encantaría, o dejarlo pasar porque, de hecho, era el cumpleaños de una de sus alumnas preferidas. Aunque Lily se mostraba avergonzada por la actitud tan escandalosa de James, y si le castigaba ella le apoyaría por la seriedad, también sabía ver el brillo de los jóvenes cuando estaban ilusionados; y si a Lily no la gustaban las acciones de James, sí la encantaba el hecho de que se tomara tantos esfuerzos por ella. Slughorn no era tan viejo como para no comprender eso, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara, esperando poder tener paciencia y no acabar la clase con una expulsión.

Remus era más consciente del peligro que James, por lo que cuando la segunda canción iba llegando a su fin, se inclinó por encima de Lily y arrebató la varita a su amigo, haciendo que todos los instrumentos cayeran al suelo. Lily le miró agradecida, Slughorn le palmeó la espalda mientras pasaba a su lado, empezando la clase, y James le fulminó con la mirada. Él sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa, y James bufó en voz baja.

Estaba rodeado de sosos, decidió James. Pero al menos podía sacar algo bueno de todo eso: Snape no había tenido tiempo de apartar la napia del trayecto de su caldero al caer, y se había dado un buen porrazo. Ahora les fulminaba tanto a Remus como a él, y James pudo alegrarse el día con eso.

OO—OO

Fue después de esa clase cuando, mientras todos recogían, Rachel se encontró involuntariamente con la mirada de Remus. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Ellos discutían pocas veces, pero siempre que lo hacían eran por puras tonterías y se pasaban días sin hablarse hasta que todo se solucionaba.

Quizás Lily tuviera razón y debería pedirle disculpas, pero algo dentro de ella la empujaba a seguir siendo orgullosa e irracional, incluso aunque ahora pareciera una decisión estúpida al ver a Kate hablando con James tranquilamente. Pero no sabía de dónde salía esa sensación, tal vez de que su madre acababa de morir, y si no hacía algo estúpido se sentiría muerta también ella.

Era aún más absurdo pensar en eso como una razón, pero parecía ser la más lógica. Gis y ella habían perdido casi todo lo que tenían en el mundo, y aún así lo llevaban bastante bien. Era justo que quisieran hacer pagar a alguien su frustración, aunque sea a quien menos lo merecía.

- ¿Qué miras? –la preguntó Gis a su lado, fulminando a Remus con la mirada, que dejó de observar a Rachel-.

Ella miró un momento a su amiga, considerando seriamente esa idea y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía que se comportaran así por frustración propia, y menos lógico era que lo hicieran. Sin embargo, sólo ellas dos sabían lo que estaban pasando.

- En realidad, nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué toca ahora?

Después de haber felicitado a James por tanto esmero, Kate fue hacia ellas a tiempo de escuchar esa conversación, y negó con la cabeza mientras las seguía a la siguiente clase un poco por detrás. Ahora que Remus había optado por mostrarse ofendido también, sería más difícil que esos dos hicieran las paces. Él era la voz de la lógica en esa relación, pero también era mucho más orgulloso que Rachel. En circunstancias normales ella se habría entristecido pronto y habría suplicado, y al verla así él habría bajado su orgullo. Pero Rachel aún estaba mal por la muerte de su madre y el estado de su padre, y su comportamiento no era el de siempre.

Ella era la más empática del grupo, y sabía que debía haber estado ahí para sus amigas, al contrario de obligarlas a ellas a estar para ella. Pero la decisión de Sirius la había desarmado de tal forma que sólo había sabido auto compadecerse y llorar. Antes había sabido lo cambiante que era él, pero al ver que su relación seguía donde otras habían fracasado, Kate pensó que podría ser la definitiva para él. Definitivamente no se esperaba que él la dejara tan abruptamente, sin dar señales de sus intenciones. ¿O sí las había dado y ella había estado demasiado enamorada para darse cuenta?

Iba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que había frenado su paso y había perdido de vista a Gis y Rachel. De pronto un grupo de personas muy aceleradas pasó por el pasillo llevándosela por delante, y haciéndola trastabillar. Se agarró a la pared para recuperar el equilibrio, y reconoció a los ravenclaw de su curso, que parecían histéricos por llegar tarde a una clase, según escuchó.

- ¡Kate! –exclamó una voz conocida tras ella-.

Se giró para ver a Derek acercarse, aunque él tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de impaciencia que sus compañeros.

- ¡Derek! ¡Me alegro de verte!

Y realmente lo hacía. Era fantástico ver a alguien que se salía del grupo que compartían Sirius y ella, y que creía que la apreciaba sinceramente. En ese momento, además, recordó que la misma tarde que Sirius la dejó, Derek había querido hablar con ella.

- Lo siento. Te dije el otro día que hablaríamos, y se me ha olvidado.

Derek asintió comprensivamente.

-Tranquila. Pero aún quiero hablar contigo es importante ¿vale?

En realidad Derek quería comentarla lo que escuchó sobre Black y Grace y que, suponía, Kate no sabía. Al fin y al cabo era de dominio público que Black había roto con ella, pero si ella seguía llevándose tan bien con su amiga, era porque no sabía el motivo. Miró al fondo del pasillo, donde sus demás compañeros se habían ya marchado, y compuso una mueca.

- Pero ahora no puedo, llego tarde. Esta semana Flitwich ha decidido hacernos varios exámenes pre-EXTASIS y estoy hasta arriba. Yo te busco, ¿de acuerdo?

A Kate sólo la dio tiempo a asentir antes de encontrarse sola en el pasillo. Definitivamente, ni alguien como Derek podría relajarse en los estudios si resultaba ser un Ravenclaw.

OO—OO

Por la tarde, Grace despidió entre risas a James y Lily, quienes se marcharon juntos, uno eufórico y la otra molesta de tantas felicitaciones públicas. Era una suerte que su amiga no hubiera explotado ante tanta provocación de su novio. Grace empezaba a creer que a James le gustaba cuando Lily se avergonzaba y molestaba por algo, porque él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no la gustaba llamar excesivamente la atención.

Ahora iba camino de la biblioteca, aunque no para estudiar, por supuesto. Había quedado allí con Sirius para "seguir haciendo el trabajo de pociones". Nadie había encontrado extraño que hubieran quedado sin Sadie, pues de todas formas, ella tenía la particularidad de desaparecer en cualquier momento. Por fin iba a encontrarle la parte divertida a la biblioteca, pues no era lo mismo una tarde en ella con Lily donde se veía obligada a leer hasta que la explotaba la cabeza; que colarse en la sección prohibida para darse el lote con Sirius.

Estaría bien poder besarse con él en cualquier parte, pero como había decidido que aún era una cobarde para decírselo a Kate, tenían que buscarse esos momentos escogidos y esos lugares escondidos. Igual que hacía dos años. Sonreía de sólo pensar en cómo sería la tarde, cuando la agarraron del brazo, deteniéndola.

Era Marco, y la sonreía con la misma amabilidad de siempre; aunque se percató de que en ese momento ya no la parecía un chico tan irresistible.

- Te he llamado varias veces, pero no me _avete sentito_ –la dijo sonriendo ampliamente-.

Vaya... Quería mucho a Sirius, no había dudas, pero ese acento italiano que Marco acentuaba premeditadamente con esa bonita voz, la entraba por el oído y la hacía sonreír como una tonta.

- Perdona, no te he oído.

Él agitó la cabeza sonriendo, dando a entender que no le importaba. Después la estudió minuciosamente, pero no como otras veces que se la comía con los ojos, esta vez era preocupado. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de analizarla el rostro, sonrió.

- Tienes _mejore_ aspecto que la última vez que hablamos –dijo contento por ello-.

Grace también sonrió. Definitivamente estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que habían hablado, cuando se sentía tan triste y extraña por la muerte de los padres de Gis y la madre de Rachel. Y Sirius tenía mucha culpa de eso.

De repente recordó que la estaba esperando en la biblioteca, y se apresuró a despedirse de Marco; ella tampoco quería esperar más.

- Lo siento Marco, pero he quedado y llego tarde. ¿Hablamos en otro momento?

No esperó una respuesta, sino que salió casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina, volvió a escuchar la voz de Marco, y se detuvo un momento.

- Nos vemos la _prossima settimana_, ¿no? –la preguntó sonriendo-.

Ella le miró confundida un par de segundos, antes de recordar que había quedado con él en ir juntos a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín, que sería la semana próxima. Comprendiéndolo, retrocedió unos pasos hasta él, y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la forma más delicada de anular la cita.

- Esto... Verás, Marco. Las cosas han cambiado estos días, y no voy a poder ir contigo a Hogsmeade.

Afortunadamente el chico no parecía dolido, pero sí extrañado. Era poco probable, pero habría sido horrible ver decepción en su rostro.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Marco inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en cuestiones ajenas-.

Grace casi sintió que se sonrojaba al admitir la realidad.

- Verás... Hay un chico... Bueno, hay alguien en mi vida. Alguien importante y, bueno, estamos juntos. O algo así.

Por unos segundos Marco se dedicó a mirarla a los ojos con atención, con un silencio que la incomodó. Parecía estar meditando algo, y cuando sonrió a Grace la dio un escalofrío por la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que Marco lo sabía todo. Era absurdo, sus amigas no se habían enterado y les conocían a ambos, ¿cómo iba a averiguarlo Marco?

Sin embargo él seguía sonriendo, seguro de sí mismo, y lo que dijo fue tan críptico que la dejó con más dudas aún.

- Veo que al final ha averiguado quien es quien –dijo como para él mismo. Después la sonrió más ampliamente, y añadió-. Me alegro por ti, Grace. Espero que estés bien. Y si tu chico se porta mal conmigo, avísame, que yo me encargo.

Grace se rió al darse cuenta de que bromeaba, y le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse con la mano. Aunque se conocían poco y habían dedicado más tiempo a coquetear que a hablar, algo le decía que podría encontrar en Marco a un buen amigo.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo central, asegurándose de que no había nadie que les pudiera pillar, cosa absurda pues los que más probabilidades tenían de estar eran Remus y Lily, quienes ya sabían lo suyo. Remus sí estaba, lo localizó al fondo de la biblioteca, rodeado de libros y leyendo uno con el ceño fruncido. Que Lily no estuviera era una buena señal para James.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó una voz conocida en su oído, arrastrándola rápidamente a una estantería, donde la cubrió con la famosa capa de James y la condujo a la Sección Prohibida-.

Cuando pudo darse la vuelta, Grace sonrió al ver la cara de Sirius muy cerca de la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos?

No la respondió, sino que directamente se lanzó a por sus labios, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido que a Sirius le hizo mucha gracia. Se separó un poco de ella, y la miró divertido.

- Tardabas tanto en llegar que, por un momento, temí que se repitiera lo de la última vez –dijo fingiendo un puchero-.

Grace hizo una mueca al recordar cómo había acabado su relación hacía dos años, pero enseguida le sonrió acercándose de nuevo a él.

- Tranquilo, que la próxima vez que hagas algo que me enfade, me aseguraré que eres tú –le dijo antes de besarle-.

Sirius la apartó un momento con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ten en cuenta que sí he hecho algo que te enfade es muy probable que verdaderamente sea yo.

Grace iba a responderle mordazmente, pero adelantándose a ella, Sirius la atrajo de nuevo y ambos dejaron de pensar por un rato.

OO—OO

- ¡Lily! ¡Tengo otra sorpresa para ti!

Oh oh. En la frente de Lily había una vena a punto de explotar, y esa era la prueba que le decía a James donde estaba el límite. Le encantaba cuando se ponía colorada y le miraba un poco enfadada, con sus ojos verdes brillando tan fuerte; pero tampoco quería que se enfadara de verdad. Sólo que se pusiera tan guapa como siempre que dejaba salir sus pasiones.

De antes no sabía hasta cuando medir, razón por la cual había acabado con varias sillas incrustadas en la cabeza, o había despertado más de una vez en la enfermería por un hechizo (muy avanzado, hay que decirlo) que le había lanzado Evans, la prefecta. Pero ahora tenía una ayuda extra que le había dado un buen aliado que, además, la conocía de primera mano. James agradecería toda la vida tener a Bill Evans de suegro.

- James –dijo Lily con una dulzura fingida, que daba a entender que se estaba cargando de paciencia-. Ya has hecho más cosas de las que una chica podría esperar. Me has llenado de rosas la habitación, te has preocupado de conseguir mi desayuno preferido, me has tocado el cumpleaños feliz con los calderos de pociones, has obligado a los chicos del coro a cantarme una sonata frente a todo el colegio, has convencido a los más pequeños para que colgaran pancartas de "Feliz cumpleaños, Lily" por cada pasillo que pasaba, y has hecho que los del equipo de quidditch escribieran mi nombre en el cielo –cada vez que avanzaba en la enumeración de detalles su voz se iba endureciendo con un gesto en la cara que podría interpretarse como "Merlín, ¿por qué a mi?"-. De verdad cariño, has cumplido el cupo. Ya no tienes que hacer nada más este año.

Ni los cinco próximos, pensó para sí misma recordando que en un día se había sonrojado más veces que en tres años. Inspiró hondo, recordándose que él sólo pretendía ser romántico y detallista, y bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia su ensayo de transformaciones.

James sonrió divertido. Vale, se había pasado. Las primeras cosas habían estado dedicadas a ella, pero después pensó que porque no divertirse él también. Su suegro le había avisado que cuando Lily encuadrara la mandíbula y le temblara una ceja era el momento de parar. Pero es que llevaba mucho tiempo portándose bien, excepto ese detallito de nada de la fiesta de Slughorn, y necesitaba recordar a las gentes de Hogwarts que James Potter seguía allí para llamar la atención de todos.

- Sólo uno más y pararé –dijo con voz solemne, sentándose de rodillas en la silla de al lado de la de Lily-.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con esa sonrisa de inocencia que las desarmaba a ella y a McGonagall por igual. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó a sí misma si soportaría una sorpresa más, que iban a peor a medida que avanzaban el día. Suspiró con fuerza, y le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Está bien.

James sonrió divertido pensando que era una santa, y la tendió un pequeño paquetito que a Lily la pareció extrañamente inofensivo. ¿Y si en realidad era un howler dónde le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz? James no era el mejor cantando... Le abrió casi temblando por las locas ideas de James, pero dentro sólo había un tarro con una sustancia dentro que la era bastante conocida.

- ¿Un recuerdo? -preguntó entre extrañada y escéptica-.

Al fin y al cabo no estaba segura de que James supiera cómo sacar un recuerdo de su memoria. Él la sonrió divertido.

- Este es el auténtico regalo. Reconozco que me he emocionado un poco con el resto. Pero sí, un recuerdo. Sadie me enseñó cómo sacarlo al exterior y también me presto esto.

Sacó el pensadero de la chica, donde habían visto todos los recuerdos en referencia a su padre, y se lo tendió a Lily. Ella le miró dudando entre besarle o matarle por divertirse a su costa, pero por si acaso decidió dejar lo que fuera para después de ver el recuerdo. Nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrírsele a James.

Él sonreía muy divertido, pero mucho de hecho, y Lily derramó el recuerdo en el pensadero vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo. Después posó el pensadero en la mesa y le miró.

- Está bien, vamos.

- Oh no, no. Tienes que verlo sola –la respondió sonriendo más ampliamente-.

Lily frunció un poco el ceño sospechando. Miró al pensadero, y después a James sin saber qué hacer. De repente, él se echó a reír divertido.

- Vamos Lily, es un regalo para ti, no puede ser nada malo. Y un recuerdo no te hará daño en ningún momento.

Eso era cierto, y por muy peligroso para su cordura que fuera el recuerdo, afortunadamente ella sí sabía el hechizo para salir de él antes de tiempo. Le miró una vez más de reojo, pero se acabó inclinando sobre a vasija, internándose en el recuerdo.

El lugar era Hogwarts, y al mirar a James que caminaba cerca de ella con tranquilidad, con las manos en el bolsillo de la túnica, supo que no era de hace mucho. Su aspecto no era muy distinto al actual, salvo quizá por un par de granos en la barbilla. Al ponerse a su lado, caminando a su par, se percató de que el James del recuerdo no había pegado aún ese estirón que le había hecho ser tan alto como lo era ahora, por lo que debía ser antes del verano previo al sexto curso.

Preguntándose qué iría a hacer, y ahora que había llegado a la conclusión que el recuerdo era de la época en la que no se llevaban bien, sospechó más aún. James no parecía tener un rumbo fijo. Por la ropa y el aspecto cansado, venía del entrenamiento de quidditcht, pero ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter estaban con él, lo que era extraño. Mientras ella divagaba, James sacó una mano del bolsillo, y con ella la pequeña snitch que le acompañaba entonces a todas partes. Rodó los ojos, recordando lo mucho que la sacaba de quicio que jugara con un objeto de la escuela que presumía haber robado. Sin embargo se limitó a bufar, sabiendo que el recuerdo no la oiría si le gritaba que dejara ya de hacer el tonto.

Un ruido desvió su atención de la snitch, de hecho varios ruidos. Voces como de una discusión cerca de ellos. James también se percató, porque agarró la pelota y puso cara de atención durante unos segundos. Al mismo tiempo, ambos avanzaron hacia el ruido, que estaba a un par de pasillos de ellos. Según se acercaron, Lily escuchó su propia voz y frunció el ceño, mientras James enarcaba las cejas con curiosidad por la misma razón.

Ella dio la vuelta a la esquina antes que él, encontrándose con una escena que recordó al instante. Su yo de dieciséis años estaba enfrentándose a un grupo de cuatro slytherins que entonces estaban en último curso, aunque más bien ellos se estaban enfrentando a ella. No estaba en clara desventaja, pero todos habían sacado las varitas y ella estaba algo acorralada contra la pared. Sí, más o menos se acordaba de ese día. Venía de la biblioteca, de estudiar los TIMOS de los que se examinaría en un mes, cuando se había cruzado con ese grupo y habían comenzado a insultarla. Pese a que había intentado ignorarles, uno de ellos no la permitió continuar caminando, y cuando ellos bromearon entre sí de lo divertido que sería hechizarla, ella había sacado la varita también. Fue entonces cuando apareció James.

Se giró hacia la esquina donde debía estar él, que asomó el cuerpo al tiempo que uno de los slytherins decía entre risas.

- ¿Habéis visto? Por lo visto la sangre sucia cree que puede luchar contra nosotros. No sabía que tener las venas llenas de mierda y estar podrida por dentro da algún poder especial.

Los otros tres le rieron la gracia, y Lily vio a su otro yo agarrar con más fuerza la varita. Al fijarse en James, vio que también había sacado la varita disimuladamente, y se acercaba hasta ellos.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que me vengo a encontrar aquí –exclamó James entrando en escena despreocupadamente, mientras escondía su varita en la manga de la túnica-.

Lily sonrió un poco al percatarse, ahora que le conocía mejor y sabía lo que había ocurrido, de sus intenciones. Sin embargo, su otro yo bufó en voz baja pensando que se iba a unir con los serpientes contra ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó molesto el que había hecho el chiste. Ya había sido víctima de las bromas de James y el chico no le era en absoluto simpático-.

La sonrisa de James era tan amplia que llamaba la atención por sí sola. Aunque en aquel entonces no se soportaban el uno al otro, él no hubiera dejado a una compañera a merced de cuatro slytherins. Y Lily tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

- Quiero que retires lo que has dicho, Dolohov.

Lily se percató de que ella misma se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando James sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a los slytherins, y sonrió ante su expresión de asombro.

- ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haya dicho? –preguntó el otro despectivamente-.

- Verás, soy de oídos sensibles –dijo el muchacho con expresión inocente-. Y mi madre me enseñó que las palabras que has utilizado son una falta de educación.

Los otros más que atemorizarse se envalentonaron y avanzaron hacia ellos dos. Entonces ocurrió algo que Lily no recordaba ya, pero que la vino a la memoria en cuanto vio la escena. Severus Snape pasó por el pasillo con el que se cruzaba el suyo, y pareció detenerse un momento al ver la escena. La Lily más joven también lo vio, y sonrió al contrario que su yo mayor.

- Sev...

Pero su amigo hizo como si no la hubiera oído ni visto, y siguió su camino, dejando perpleja a la joven Lily, y ofendida a la no tan joven. Ofendido también parecía estar James, quien había dejado de jugar a provocar a los slytherins y la miraba como si fuera estúpida.

- De verdad que eres tonta, Evans. ¿No te das cuenta de que tu amiguito del alma no va nunca a defenderte de unos prejuiciosos cuando él también lo es? –la espetó enfadándose con ella-.

- ¡Cállate Potter! ¡Deja ya de meterte con Severus! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hablar de prejuicios, cuando atacas a todo el que no forma parte de tu grupo selecto?

- ¡Al menos yo no elijo a mis amigos por su tipo de sangre! ¡Cada día me demuestras que eras más estúpida por juntarte con gente así, que vergüenza que pertenezcas a mi casa!

Habría seguido discutiendo, y Lily hizo una mueca estando segura de que, aunque James entonces había estado bien al defenderla, ese no era el recuerdo de los dos que quería conservar. Sin embargo, un hechizo cruzó el aire pillándola de sorpresa incluso a ella que sabía lo que venía. La jovencita Lily se llevó una mano al cuello, donde se habia hecho un tajo producto de un diffindo. James había dejado de discutir, y se giró para enfrentarse a los slytherins y apuntarles con la varita.

- ¡Si no os marcháis ya, os juro que lo lamentareis! –gritó el muchacho derrochando su furia contra ellos, que sólo se rieron-.

- ¡Vamos Potter, si no la soportas! Los sangre pura debemos estar unidos contra esta clase de inmundicia que llena nuestro colegio. Lárgate y déjanos a lo nuestro.

James sonrió.

- Los Gryffindor nos ayudamos entre nosotros aunque no nos soportemos.

La joven Lily asintió vehementemente con la cabeza, tapándose la herida del cuello con una mano para que no sangrara y apuntándoles con la otra.

- ¿Crees que puedes con nosotros? –preguntó otro de los chicos provocando carcajadas divertidas-.

Por la sonrisa de James era evidente que sí lo creía, y de hecho consiguió sorprender a uno de los chicos, dejándole en el suelo con un hechizo. Sin embargo, por muy slytherins que fueran, seguían siendo otros tres chicos que le superaban en dos años de formación académica. Dejando a Lily de lado y dispuestos a enseñarle una lección de humildad, los tres se unieron y en menos de veinte segundos James estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y ellos se alejaban entre risas.

Lily se mordió el labio recordando aquello. Pobre James, cada vez que intentaba comportarse decentemente salía mal parado. Su yo más joven no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pero se arrodilló junto a James preocupada. Ella recordó que no paraba de pensar qué la diría la señora Pomfrey si le llevaba con ella, pero también se sentía culpable porque le hubiera ocurrido eso por su culpa. Aunque fuera James Potter, la había defendido.

Agarró con fuerza su varita, y apuntó a James con ella.

- ¡_Enervate_!

Afortunadamente el muchacho despertó a la primera, y nada hacía pensar que estuviera mal. Quizá algo desorientado, por lo que ella se acercó más a él para examinarle las pupilas, y James parpadeó varias veces confundido. La miraba distinto, de una forma rara que a ella la incomodaba, por lo que se apartó un poco.

- ¿Estás bien, Potter? –preguntó algo preocupada-.

James seguía con la misma cara de idiota, mirándola como no la había mirado nunca.

- ¿E-Evans? –pregunto confundido-.

Ella le miró preocupada, considerando la idea de que hubiera sufrido un daño cerebral. Lily recordó que en ese momento pensaba cómo iba a explicarle a McGonagall que James Potter había quedado gravemente herido y no había sido por nada que ella le hiciera.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –preguntó ayudándole a levantarse. James seguía mirándola con la misma cara de idiota, pero negó con la cabeza-.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo avisar a Remus, o incluso a Black –se ofreció aún sujetándolo por miedo a que se cayese-.

- ¿Siempre has tenido los ojos verdes? –la preguntó con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, y la joven Lily ya pensaba en llamar a San Mungo mientras que la mayor se reía-.

- Eh... sí. Vamos a la enfermería, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti?

La cara de James se iluminó, y de repente la sujetó la cintura con mucha emoción.

- ¡Si! ¡Ven conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade, Evans!

La cara de la joven Lily era un poema. La boca abierta, el rostro confundido, y las mejillas coloradas. Y ahí fue cuando supuso que estaba intentando burlarse de ella. La mayor comprendió que él hablaba en serio, pero entonces no la había parecido tan evidente.

- ¡Eres idiota Potter! –le gritó-. ¡Y yo que estaba preocupada por si te había ocurrido algo grave! ¡Te vas a reír de tu...! ¡Te odio!

Le soltó de golpe marchándose por el pasillo ofendidísima, andando a grandes zancadas. James frunció el ceño como si el hecho de que le hubiera mandado a la mierda fuera algo incomprensible.

- ¡¿Eso significa que no? –preguntó a gritos. No obtuvo respuesta-.

Lily se echó a reír divertida, hasta que sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cintura, y se volvió a tiempo de ver a su James inclinarse para besarla.

- Esa fue la primera vez que vi a la Lily Evans que veo ahora. Ahí me di cuenta de que no sólo eras una chica empollona, aguafiestas y mandona, sino que también tenías los ojos verdes más expresivos y dulces que he visto en mi vida, y unas pecas graciosísimas en la nariz que la dan un aspecto irresistible.

- Y yo que pensé que entonces habías inventado un nuevo método para burlarte de mi –bromeó ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ignorando que ya estaban de vuelta en su sala común-.

- Sólo me acababa de volver loco por ti –la sonrió acercándose de nuevo-. Feliz dieciocho cumpleaños, Lily.

Y ambos acortaron la distancia con necesidad.

OO—OO

Fue la noche siguiente cuando Elizabeth comenzó a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Cuando Dumbledore había contactado con ella para preguntarla por Adam se preocupó, pero no creyó que su amigo tardara mucho en aparecer con alguna excusa imposible, como siempre hacía en Hogwarts cuando se metía en algún lío. Pero esa tarde se había puesto en contacto con Dumbledore y este le había dicho que seguían buscándole, cada vez con menos esperanzas.

Se sentía culpable al pensar que su amigo se había intentado poner en contacto con ella cuando no estaba en casa, pero lo cierto es que esos dos días había estado alejada viviendo uno de los momentos más felices del último año. Por fin se había vuelto a reencontrar con su marido y, aunque el viaje hacia su escondite había sido más largo que su tiempo con él, había merecido la pena. Pero el hecho de que su ausencia pudiera ser el motivo de la desaparición de Adam eclipsaba casi de lleno su felicidad. ¡Si al menos pudiera compartir con alguien su aflicción con alguien! ¡Si pudiera hablar con Bernard de sus temores!

Pero estaba sola en casa, haciendo una cena que sólo comería ella, y escuchando el silencio de la vivienda que antaño había estado llena de vida. Sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts, donde jamás esperó tenerlos, y su marido y su cuñado huidos... Si la hubieran dicho hace un año que su vida se convertiría en eso no se lo habría creído. Si se lo hubieran dicho cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, directamente se habría reído.

_

* * *

_

_18 de mayo de 1958_

_Para Elizabeth Williams ese día era motivo de celebración. No sólo ese era su último año en Hogwarts, sino que Gryffindor acababa de proclamarse campeón de quidditch y en su casa habían organizado una fiesta estupenda. No entendía mucho de ese deporte, el cual le parecía increíblemente complicado de jugar, pero teniendo a la mayoría de sus amigos en el equipo era imposible que no acabara celebrando sus victorias y llorando sus derrotas._

_De hecho, su mejor amiga, Dorcas Meadows, cazadora del equipo, se encontraba bailando encima de una mesa claramente borracha y con su equipación sucia aún puesta. Dorcas se reía escandalosamente, blandiendo orgullosa una botella de wiskhy de fuego, y su descontrolada forma de mover su negra melena la hacía ver que pronto tendría que ir a buscarla para obligarla a acostarse. Al día siguiente tendría un bonito dolor de cabeza y cuando se juntaran para estudiar para los EXTASIS se arrepentiría de haber bebido tanto._

_- ¡Eli! ¡Qué aburrida pareces! ¡Así estás feísima!_

_La muchacha sonrió divertida al escuchar la voz, también distorsionada por el alcohol, de su amigo Adam, que se acercó a ella dando tumbos. Adam disfrutaba enormemente bromeando sobre lo horrible que era su aspecto físico, aunque todo el mundo sabía, y Elizabeth no era una excepción, que él no le encontraba nada malo a su aspecto. Le sonrió, intentando averiguar cuanto había bebido._

_- Tú sí que estás feo Adam, como no dejes de beber vas a acabar pareciendo un trol –él se rió con más emoción de la que requería la broma, por lo que ella preguntó-. ¿Cuántas botellas de whiksy llevas?_

_Adam miró la botella casi llena que tenía en las manos como si esta le fuera a dar la respuesta, pero después se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa simpática._

_- Ni idea. Dev me va llenando la botella cada vez que me la voy terminando._

_Hipó al acabar la frase, y después se rió de sí mismo. Elizabeth pensó que debía hablar con dicho causante, Devlin Whitehorn, para que no incitara más a Adam, pero al encontrarle con la mirada supo que la ignoraría, pues estaba demasiado ocupado cobrando galeones por el alcohol que había conseguido que le enviaran al colegio. ¿Dónde estaban los prefectos para detenerle? Uno estaba inclinado detrás de una silla vomitando, por lo que tampoco quiso saber dónde estaban los demás. Qué asco._

_Miró de nuevo a Adam, que la observaba de nuevo con esa sonrisa en el rostro que últimamente se había hecho su costumbre, e intentó responderle con el suficiente entusiasmo para cambiarle el tema._

_- ¿Aún no te he felicitado? Enhorabuena, todo ha sido obra tuya._

_Poniéndose colorado, Adam hizo un torpe gesto de quitarse importancia, aunque era cierto que había sido obra suya. Que atrapara la snitch a los cinco minutos de empezar el partido, había sido de vital importancia._

_- Gracias Eli –la respondió con una emoción tal, que parecía que le había concedido el premio al jugador del año, cosa provocada por el alcohol evidentemente-._

_Lo que ella no se esperaba era que ese alcohol le envalentonara de tal forma que la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y la besó antes de que ella pudiera apartarse. Tenía gran pericia al besar, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero a ella sólo la supo a alcohol y a sudor, y desde luego no lo disfrutó en absoluto. Forcejeó y le empujó varias veces hasta que el muchacho comprendió su pasividad y su incomodidad, y se apartó abochornado._

_- Eli, yo..._

_- No pasa nada –dijo ella bruscamente, limpiándose los labios disimuladamente-. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, Adam. Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero creía que igual que yo sé tus sentimientos, tú conocías los míos. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te quiero, pero no de esa forma._

_Odió ser tan brusca, sobre todo al ver la cara de dolor de su amigo, pero cuanto antes superara esa estúpida obsesión que había tomado con ella en los últimos meses, mejor._

_- Lo siento, de verdad –dijo el chico apurado-. No sé qué me ha pasado. Habrá sido el alcohol... Pero perdóname. Somos amigos, ¿no?_

_Elizabeth le sonrió tranquilizándole, y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle que no estaba enfadada con él. _

_- Claro que somos amigos._

_Adam la sonrió, y enseguida apareció alguien más para romper el momento de tensión, afortunadamente._

_- ¡Adam! ¡Mi hermano, mi héroe! ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?_

_Era Jack Hokley, capitán del equipo de quidditch, mejor amigo de Adam, y también un buen amigo de Elizabeth. El muchacho, fuertote y poco agraciado, estrechó entre sus brazos a su amigo, al que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura y varios kilos de peso, y le zarandeó como un muñeco. Estaba más eufórico aún que los demás, y había bebido también una buena cantidad de alcohol, por lo que no controlaba su fuerza._

_- ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti, eh? ¡Qué! Te invito a otra copa. ¡Somos campeones! ¡Luego nos vemos, Beth!_

_Y se llevó a Adam, ambos abrazados y comenzando a cantar el himno de Hogwarts cambiándole la letra. Por cierto, era otra de las características de sus amigos. Cada uno la llamaba con un diminutivo diferente, por lo que nunca tenía dudas de quien la hablaba, aunque estuvieran a oscuras y con las voces cambiadas._

_Distraída, se tocó los labios, rememorando el beso que la había dado su amigo con una mueca, y recordando los otros dos que le habían precedido. Ninguno le había gustado. No sabía por qué, quizá era culpa suya. Adam era un buen chico, tenía un gran corazón y muchas chicas le consideraban bastante guapo, pero ella jamás podría mirarle de otra forma, estaba segura. Sin embargo, eso la hacía temerse que no existiera un chico que la gustara. Quizá era demasiado exigente, y jamás llegaría a enamorarse._

_Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Dorcas, que se había caído de la mesa, y estaba tumbada en el suelo con las piernas enredadas en la silla. Afortunadamente, parecía estar bien pues seguía riéndose._

_- ¡Lizzy! –se quejó cuando la vio a su lado, haciendo un puchero. Alargó una mano con la intención de agarrarse a ella, y acentuó más el puchero-. Me duele todo. Creo que he bebido demasiado._

_Ella sonrió ante el teatro de su amiga, y la ayudó a incorporarse, intentando convencerla que lo mejor sería que la fiesta terminara para ella. Al menos de esa forma dejaba de pensar tonterías sobre su falta de sensibilidad con los chicos, pues lo que Elizabeth no comprendía, era que aún no había aparecido en su vida el hombre indicado._

* * *

En aquella época aquel era su grupo de amigos, Hogwarts era su mundo, y no veía más allá de ellos. Pero, sin embargo, pocos meses después se marchó del país y las personas que eran tan imprescindibles en su vida pasaron a ser sólo necesarias, después sustituibles, y, finalmente, un bonito recuerdo. Eran buenos tiempos, tiempos de paz, pero entonces no conocía a Bernard, y Sadie y Jeff no estaban en su vida. Jamás cambiaría la tranquilidad de esos días por las bendiciones que le había dado la vida, pese a todas las penas.

Con un golpe de varita apagó la cocina y apartó la comida del fuego. Había cocinado algo sencillo, sin mucho trabajo, pues al fin y al cabo era para ella sola. Suspiró, mirando por la ventana el negro de la noche, y se sentó en la mesa, sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

¿Estaría bien su amigo? Dumbledore daba por hecho que se habría puesto en contacto con ella o que lo haría en breve, pero él había desaparecido de la nada. ¿Dónde estaba Adam?

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, rememorando las últimas conversaciones que había mantenido con él buscando una pista, que al principio no escuchó el ruido. Cuando sí le prestó atención, pensó que serían ratones correteando entre las vigas del techo, pero los ruidos persistieron y llegaban de dentro de la casa. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido, y se pegó contra la pared que daba al pasillo procedente del recibidor.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las voces. Hablaban en susurros y se iban dispersando por la casa, y Elizabeth, asustada, alargó la mano a la mesa para tomar en sus manos su varita. En ningún momento pensó que fuera Adam; su amigo habría llamado con fuerza, no habría intentado ser sigiloso. Fuese quien fuese, no estaba invitado.

Avanzó un poco sin separarse de la pared, e intentó mantener tranquila su respiración para no delatarse. Pero la luz que reinaba en la cocina ya llamaba la atención hacia ella, y apagarla en esos momentos lo empeoraría todo. ¿Irían a robar? ¿O querrían algo más? ¿Cómo podría ponerse a salvo? Podía salir a la calle por la puerta de atrás y desaparecerse de allí, era la opción más segura. No obstante, aunque sólo la separaban tres metros de esa puerta, la daba miedo moverse demasiado y descubrirse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo, y después se decidió. Cuanto más tardara, menos probabilidades tendría de escapar. Se separó lentamente de la pared, caminando de puntillas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, que estaba cerrada. Rozó el pomo con los dedos, pero no llegó a agarrarla, pues alguien la cogió con fuerza el cuello desde su espalda.

Elizabeth soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa de no haber oído llegar a su atacante, pero cuando esta la giró mirando de nuevo hacia la cocina, el aliento se atoró en su garganta al ver a una decena de enmascarados mirándola fijamente. Entonces las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. Sabía quienes eran, sólo había una posibilidad.

Mortífagos.

La sangre se la heló, y más aún al notar una varita apretándole el cuello. ¿Qué querrían de ella? Estaban en Alemania, lejos de la guerra de Inglaterra, y ella jamás había tenido nada que ver con el conflicto. Se había marchado antes de que empezara, y en dieciocho años sólo había vuelto durante una semana.

- Escucha bien, zorra –le dijo al oído el que la sujetaba-. Dinos lo que necesitamos saber, y puede que te dejemos con vida.

Elizabeth comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Qu-qué queréis? Y-yo no sé nada que os pu-pueda interesar –balbuceó sintiendo como la varita que tenía en el cuello presionaba más-.

Lanzó un gemido del terror cuando el mortífago apretó furiosamente su agarre y los demás la apuntaron también.

- Haz memoria –respondió el enmascarado-. ¿Seguro que no te han dado nada que creas que queramos tener? ¿Tal vez un buen amigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza furiosamente. Estaba muerta de miedo, no tenía dudas de que la iban a matar, y encima no sabía por qué.

- Por favor. Y-yo no tengo na-nada que ustedes quieran, déjenme en paz.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó uno de los que la apuntaban, avanzando hacia ella-. ¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida y dinos dónde está la caja!

- ¿Ca-caja? –preguntó Elizabeth sin entender-.

El mortífago que la sujetaba la hizo girar sobre sí misma, y la empujó contra la pared, metiéndole la varita en la cara de tal modo que tenía que bizquear para observarla. Parecía que habían perdido la paciencia, pero Elizabeth seguía sin comprender nada, y creía que se desvanecería del terror.

- Sabemos que Potter te cedió la caja a ti. Tu marido fue uno de los creadores y conoce el sistema, ¿en quién mejor para confiar? ¡Creíais que podrías despistarnos, pero no podíais saber que era un peligro que yo conociera vuestra amistad! ¡Ahora, dame la puta caja!

Parecía fuera de sí, y de hecho la pobre mujer tenía tanto miedo que no había entendido casi nada de aquel discurso. Un tercer enmascarado se acercó, parecía mucho más tranquilo, y puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro del primer hombre.

- Deja de intentarlo, no dirá nada. Échala la poción y acabemos con esto.

El primer hombre suspiró.

- Es verdad...

Se metió una mano dentro de su túnica, y sacó un frasco sosteniéndolo con cuidado. El tercer hombre la agarró con fuerza un brazo, tirando de él hasta que lo tuvo estirado, y la remangó la túnica. Elizabeth entró en pánico y actuó por instinto. Levantó el otro brazo, donde milagrosamente aún sostenía la varita, aunque había llegado a olvidarlo, y no supo cómo los hizo volar a los tres hacía atrás.

Abrió los ojos como platos asustada de sí misma, y esos preciosos segundos que pudo haber aprovechado para escapar se esfumaron cuando el primer enmascarado se levantó, con su máscara colgando de su cara. Se la quitó con rabia, ya dándole igual que ella le viera el rostro, y la apuntó con furia.

Elizabeth se sorprendió en extremo cuando le reconoció. Era uno de los compañeros de Adam, el que la atacó el día que fue a reunirse con ellos y Dumbledore. ¡Un momento! Adam la había contado que estaba...

- ¡Tú estás muerto! –gritó espantada-.

El joven sonrió con una mueca aterradora, y la dijo saboreando las palabras:

- No nena, eres tú la que está muerta.

Antes de darse cuenta la había lanzado por los aires, cayendo sobre la mesa, que se rompió bajo su peso. No sabía por qué no la había matado directamente, pero sospechaba que pretendía torturarla antes de eso, como desquite. Y ella había perdido su varita...

Escuchó una explosión, y al mirar al techo vio como la gran lámpara se la venía encima. Sólo supo echarse las manos a la cabeza para protegerse, mientras gritaba, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte y sintió que miles de cristales la atravesaban la piel. Más lo raro vino a continuación: No la atacaron. De hecho, por los ruidos que se oían, parecía como si los mortífagos estuvieran peleando entre sí. Sin comprender nada intentó quitarse la lámpara de encima, pero la estructura pesaba demasiado.

Pareció eterno el tiempo que tuvo que esperar hasta que cesaron los ruidos, sobretodo porque tenía pánico al saber que cuando acabaran, irían a rematarla. Pero cuando la lámpara se apartó de encima de su cuerpo y alguien la tendió la mano, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era el rostro de su marido.

- ¡Bernard! –exclamó sorprendida-.

El hombre sonrió alegre mientras la levantaba del suelo y la obligaba a sentarse para examinar sus heridas. No lo comprendía. Miró alrededor, y vio que su cuñado, Gerard, también estaba allí, escrutando el exterior desde la puerta abierta con su cara de auror.

- ¿Có-cómo sabíais...? –preguntó haciendo una mueca cuando su marido la tocó la mejilla que tenía cortada-.

Su cuñado se volvió hacia ella, y su rostro se relajó componiendo una sonrisa.

- No lo sabíamos, pero aquí mi hermano parece estar adquiriendo las dotes de su hijo. De pronto tuvo mucha urgencia por venir a casa, y nada de lo que dije, lo detuvo. Ahora agradezco que sea tan cabezota.

Elizabeth miró a Bernard sorprendida, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No he tenido ninguna visión como Jeff, ni nada parecido. Sólo una sensación de que las cosas no iban bien. O quizá es que te echaba de menos –sonrió, y ella lo hizo a su vez, sintiendo el impulso de acercar su rostro al de su marido-.

Todo fue al traste cuando Gerard interrumpió la escena devolviendo la luz al lugar y obligándoles a sentarse en la mesa que había reparado.

- Explícanos qué ha pasado aquí. Cuando oímos esa explosión y tu grito, nos imaginamos lo peor. ¿Qué querían?

- Terminar el trabajo –respondió entre dientes, para su sorpresa, su hermano pequeño-.

- ¿Cómo?

Elizabeth y Gerard se mostraron igualmente sorprendidos. Bernard resopló y se apartó el negro cabello del rostro, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

- He reconocido al que no llevaba máscara. Era uno de los dos que estaba ese día, cuando asesinaron a los Johnson. Ese fue el que me retuvo allí, ¡por su culpa me encerraron! Y ahora debe buscar acabar con mi esposa para acabar el trabajo.

Elizabeth se quedó sin habla. ¿Ese hombre había sido el culpable de todos sus sufrimientos? ¡Le había tenido delante, había luchado contra él! ¿Por qué no le había matado? Sin embargo, la conversación siguió ajena a sus sentimientos de venganza. Su cuñado era un hombre de temperamento más frío, y dejó atrás esos apasionantes sentimientos para exponer los hechos.

- No tiene sentido, Bernard. A ti te inculpó para lavar el rastro de los verdaderos culpables, y los interesados del gobierno estaban demasiado desesperados por desacreditarte que inventaron más pruebas. No tiene sentido que quisiera venir por Lizz.

- ¡¿Y entonces cómo explicas esto? –preguntó el hombre frustrado por no haber podido enfrentarse al causante de su desgracia-.

Pero él nunca había sido bueno en duelo. Había sido Gerard quien lo había luchado en esa ocasión, y en la mayoría de ellas, venciendo él solo a todo el grupo de mortífagos. Gerard le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y como si volvieran a ser niños y el mayor mandara, Bernard se calmó.

- Mencionó una caja –dijo Elizabeth de repente, levantando la mirada-. Una de tus cajas, Bernard. Las está buscando.

- ¿Que las busca? –preguntó su cuñado sin comprenderlo-.

- Sí. Pensó que Adam, al ser mi amigo y ser yo la esposa de uno de los creadores, me había cedido su caja para que la guardara. –lanzó una exclamación ahogada, comprendiendo varias cosas al mismo tiempo, y miró a su marido y su cuñado horrorizada-. ¡Díos mío! ¡Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore!

OO—OO

Alejados de allí, y humillados por haber sido vencidos por un solo hombre y la escasa colaboración de otro, los mortífagos se desaparecieron hacia el punto donde el traslador los llevaría de nuevo a Inglaterra, aún con las manos vacías.

Ethan no podía relajar su rostro de la furia que sentía. Había visto que era Duncker quien había aparecido de repente destrozando su plan. Sólo unos minutos más y habría sabido si esa bruja tenía la caja guardada o no. Ahora volvían a empezar de cero, y encima habiendo sufrido una humillación.

- Te han visto –le dijo Malfoy apareciéndose a su lado-.

- Lo sé –respondió entre dientes-.

- No debían verte. Ahora informarán de que estás vivo. Esto no le gustará nada al Señor Oscuro –le espetó su compañero, furioso por esa insensata pérdida de control-.

Ethan sabía que era un problema extra, pero intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Lo habrían averiguado tarde o temprano. La misión está casi finalizada, y cuando acabe ya no tendré que esconderme.

- ¡Aún no tenemos la cuarta caja, estúpido! ¡¿Cómo vamos a conseguirla si les hemos dado esa ventaja? –exclamó Lucius alzando la voz y llamando la atención del resto de los hombres-.

- ¡Da igual el modo, la conseguiré! –gritó Ethan con rabia-. Cuando pasen unos días volveré donde esa zorra y...

- ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Ella no la tiene!

- ¿Tú cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó Ethan realmente furioso, y asustado ante la perspectiva del castigo que sufriría-.

Malfoy se acercó a él, mirándole con sus fríos ojos azules, y habló muy despacio.

- Despierta y abre los ojos, Divon. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de qué hablabas. Si vuelves allí, te cogerán y adiós a la misión. Da igual lo que hagas, como no consigas la caja, sí o sí, estás muerto.

Ethan no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante esa perspectiva.

- Si no es ella... –comenzó, pero Lucius le interrumpió-.

- Habrá más. Pero piensa deprisa. No pienso acompañarte a la tumba porque seas un incompetente. Potter debía tener más allegados en los que confíe que esa mujer.

Y Ethan Divon no podía dejar de pensar quienes podían ser dichos allegados para que Adam confiara tanto en ellos como para cederles la caja. Era de vital importancia que la elemental del aire apareciera, su vida dependía de ello.

OO—OO

- ¡He vuelto, he vuelto, HE VUELTO! –gritaba James bajando por la colina que llevaba al campo de quidditch-.

Acababa de recoger su escoba del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien no había podido esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción al decirle que ya podía volver al equipo. Gryffindor había echado de menos a su capitán, y la profesora estaba deseando que su mejor jugador se pusiera al día para poder derrotar a Hufflepuff esa semana.

Así pues, llevaba la escoba sobre la cabeza, de modo que cualquier que se cruzara con él y fuera sordo tendría muy claro a lo que iba. Estaba eufórico.

El resto del equipo también estaba encantado, sobretodo Josh y Allan que anhelaban el fin de la dictadura femenina. Evidentemente las chicas sabían que se las había acabado la diversión, pero estaban demasiado emocionadas con volver a ser un equipo completo, que no dieron muestra de que lamentaran no poder humillar más a los dos chicos. Sólo Grace hizo una pequeña mueca al ceder el puesto de capitana, pero ¿quién no querría quedárselo para siempre? De todas formas recibió a James con un abrazo y celebró su vuelta. Con él, el equipo volvía a ser lo que era. Invencible.

- ¡Merlín, James, que falta nos has hecho! –gritó Allan mientras le abrazaba por la espalda-.

Josh, que era algo más alto, atrapó la cabeza de James debajo de su brazo como una broma, mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Por fin pararán! ¡Nos han hecho la vida imposible!

- ¡Estas chicas nos van a matar! –añadió el más joven poniéndole más dramatismo a la historia-.

James se soltó de su agarre y les miró a ambos algo extrañado.

- Si parecéis asustados de verdad –dijo con un poco de asombro. Después se volvió hacia Grace mirándola con sospecha, y la preguntó-. ¿Qué les has hecho? Mira que te conozco y cuando te tocan la vena feminista, te pasas.

Pero Grace no se avergonzó por haber mostrado, claramente, más preferencia por las chicas del equipo, sino que alzó la barbilla y le miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Son unos debiluchos. Tú maltrataste mucho más a Nicole en un día que yo a ellos en un mes.

- ¡Es cierto! –apoyó Sarah con una sonrisa divertida-.

James sintió el recuerdo del remordimiento por la pequeña del equipo, a la que buscó con la mirada y la pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Pero Nicole me ha perdonado, ¿verdad? –la preguntó a ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas de inocencia-.

Nicole también sonrió.

- Claro que sí. La gripe se fue, y ahora ya sé caer en picado.

- ¡Es por eso que ganaremos el sábado! -exclamó James feliz-.

Dio un paso al centro del círculo que habían formado los siete, sonriéndoles uno por uno. Volvía a su ambiente. ¡Merlín! Había echado tanto de menos volar.

- Bueno Grace, confío en que les has metido bastante físico y no se han puesto fondones –la dijo a la subcapitana, que asintió aunque Josh y Allan bufaron discrepando-. Así que, como yo no me aguanto las ganas, ¡a volar!

OO—OO

Y fueron tres horas de entrenamiento en que James no paró ni un segundo. Al acabar, los otros seis integrantes del equipo estaban sentados en el suelo, cubiertos de barro y sudando copiosamente, a pesar de que la temperatura exterior no superaba los diez grados. James, sin embargo, estaba pletórico y con más energía que nunca. Su frente y su pelo también estaban empapados de sudor, y aunque respiraba con dificultad, estaba de pie frente a ellos, observándoles con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

- ¿Y decís estar en buena forma? Llevo un mes sin volar y no he tenido que esforzarme mucho para dejaros sin fuerzas.

- Pues si se llega a esforzar, no quiero pensar lo que hubiera sido de nosotros –le susurró Sarah a Grace en voz baja, mientras ambas miraban a James temiendo que quisiese seguir-.

Y de hecho él parecía estar considerando la idea. James Potter era un muchacho de ideas fijas, y cuando tenía ganas de algo, no se cansaba de ello fácilmente. Le había ocurrido con Lily, le ocurría con la idea de ser auror y, en esos momentos, le ocurría con volar. Lo había echado de menos, y tres horas no eran suficiente para él. Sin embargo, echó un vistazo al equipo antes de ordenar que volvieran a montar las escobas.

Sarah y Grace estaban hombro contra hombro, apoyadas en la base de las gradas para poder mantener la espalda erguida. Ambas tenían un aspecto desastroso, y susurraban entre sí mirándole desconfiadas. Josh estaba al otro lado de Sarah, intentando mantenerse recto mientras se apoyaba en su escoba, a su lado Allan parecía a punto de caer dormido sobre el hombro de Nicole, que le miraba a él fijamente con las cejas enarcadas, como si quisiera averiguar sus planes. Al lado de ella, y cerrando la marcha, Sadie tenía la coleta desecha, los hombros echados hacia delante del cansancio, estaba sentada al estilo indio y le lanzó una mirada tan fría que supo que sería capaz de descuartizarle en ese momento se mandaba continuar.

Pero él estaba tentado a decirlo, importándole bien poco las amenazas visual de asesinato de su amiga. Sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo al equipo en conjunto se dio cuenta de que no eran capaces de dar más de sí ese día. Los había machado a base de bien, pensó divertido.

- De acuerdo, basta por hoy –concedió con un tono que parecía que les hacía un gran favor-. Id a las duchas y descansad esta noche, que mañana seguiremos. El partido es pasado mañana, y quiero asegurarme de que no hay agujeros en las tácticas.

Los chicos se fueron levantando poco a poco y caminaron hacia los vestuarios, pero Grace se apoyó en Sarah para incorporarse y se acercó a James.

- No hay agujeros en la tácticas –le dijo-. Sabes que he hecho un buen trabajo mientras tú no estabas.

James la miró un segundo, pero decidió que ella parecía lo suficientemente ofendida como para provocarla más. La sonrió, y después abrazó pasando un brazo por su hombro. Después enarcó las cejas para dar a entender que bromeaba cuando dijo:

- Yo creo que has estado demasiado ocupada torturando a Allan y Josh.

Grace enarcó las cejas también y sonrió. Había estado a punto de ofenderse de verdad ante la sugerencia de fallos, pero las bromas de James irradiaban buen rollo por todas partes.

- ¡Bah! –exclamó abrazando a su amigo a su vez, pasando su brazo por su cintura, encaminándose ambos a los vestuarios-. Si supieras lo increíblemente nenazas que son el llorica y el cabezota me agradecerías que los haya metido en vereda.

James se echó a reír concediéndola que ambos sabían quejarse muy bien. Cuando se giró a mirarla en ese momento, acompañó el gesto con un movimiento de cejas muy pícaro.

- Yo que tú me arreglaba deprisa, que en vez de estar hablando conmigo deberías estar pervirtiendo a mi colega.

Grace se detuvo y abrió la boca de golpe. ¡Mierda, Sirius! Se había olvidado que había quedado con él, ¡que chasco! Dio una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, como buscando algo que no sabía qué era, y miró a James.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Más de las ocho –contestó él vagamente-. Eso significa que Pad lleva cerca de una hora esperándote. ¡Ya te vale, Grace! –añadió riéndose, a lo que Grace frunció el ceño-.

Sin embargo, llegaba demasiado tarde como para detenerse a matar a su amigo. Echó a correr dentro del vestuario, donde el agua se oía caer con fuerza, y mientras avanzaba hacia las duchas se fue quitando el uniforme.

Sarah y Nicole se duchaban y reían de algo dicho por la primera, mientras que Sadie se estaba ya vistiendo y las escuchaba, sonriendo, esos comentarios cargados de humor. Ella entró como un huracán, consiguiendo la atención de las otras tres, mientras ella se llenaba el pelo de champú.

- ¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó Sarah divertida-.

- ¡Sí, no puedo quedarme!

A esas alturas ya estaba terminando de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo, y tomaba la toalla. Grace no se había duchado más rápido en su vida, pero ya llegaba demasiado tarde como para ir a su ritmo habitual. Se secó el pelo con un golpe de varita, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio e hizo del de quidditch una bola que envió a su cuarto mediante magia.

Cuando salió corriendo del vestuario, las tres chicas se quedaron mirándose entre sí sorprendidas. Sarah sonrió con picardía, y miró a Nicole.

- ¿Crees que sale con alguien y no nos lo quiere decir?

La más pequeña también sonrió, pero se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa yo?

Las dos se encogieron de hombros soltando una risita. Sarah quería saber más, Nicole no es que tuviera demasiada curiosidad, y Sadie, algo apartada, sospechó de esas palabras.

Llegando por fin al castillo Grace bajó el ritmo para recuperar la respiración. Subir corriendo una cuesta semejante tras haber estado volando tres horas seguidas, daba muestras de su buen estado físico. Entró aún así a paso apresurado, y siguió así hasta llegar al lugar donde había quedado con su chico.

Y Sirius seguía allí, paseándose de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Grace le observó desde la distancia con ternura, sabiendo que él odiaba esperar y llevaba allí una hora por ella. En Sirius eso era demostrar mucho.

Sonriendo más ampliamente comenzó a acercarse a él, pero cuando estaba cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para que él la viera, notó una sombra detrás de una columna. Se desvió hacia allí sin saber muy bien por qué, y al estar más próxima vio que se trataba de una figura que estaba espiando (pues a todas luces se veía que trataba de ocultarse) a Sirius. Un par de pasos más le dieron la identidad de la persona oculta.

Kate.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa, y cuando quiso pensar, ya se había delatado.

- ¿Kate? –susurró-.

Al instante se arrepintió, y su amiga dio un respingo al saberse descubierta. Sin embargo, al comprobar que era ella suspiró de alivio y tiró de su brazo para que se agachara junto a ella, con la columna cubriéndolas de la vista de cualquier que pasara por allí.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Grace, sin saber por qué seguía hablando en voz baja-.

Kate se ruborizó, y la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente avergonzada. A Grace se le escapó una mirada hacia Sirius, averiguándolo. Suspiró, y se sentó cómoda en el suelo. Sabía que Kate lo estaba pasando mal, pero ¿llegar a ese extremo?

- ¿Estabas expiándole? –preguntó sin una nota de juicio en la voz. Su amiga merecía toda la comprensión del mundo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella era la culpable de sus males-.

Kate apartó la mirada, y se sonrojó más aún.

- No es lo que piensas –susurró con voz queda sin levantar la mirada del suelo-. No lo he hecho más veces. Pero... no he podido evitarlo. Creí...

Se mordió de nuevo el labio, y Grace hizo una mueca, deseando quitarla toda su aflicción, decirla que todo era culpa suya y que podía desahogarse contra ella. Pero no fue capaz, y sólo preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kate inspiró hondo.

- Verás. Rachel y Remus no se hablan, y resulta que todo es por culpa de nuestra ruptura –dijo señalando con el pulgar su espalda, donde aún estaba Sirius-. Así que hablé con ella a solas para convencerla de que dejara de hacerle pagar a Remus, ya sabes –Grace asintió, y la pareció lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que ella había comenzado una relación con el "odiado número uno"-. Pues estuvimos hablando las dos solas, un poco de todo. Y cuando me contó la discusión que tuvo con Remus...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Grace impaciente al ver que se detenía-.

- Pues me dijo que a Remus casi se le escapa el nombre de la chica que está con Sirius ahora. ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Sí que hay otra! ¡Me dijo la verdad! ¡Me ha dejado por otra! ¡Y todos saben quién es!

No sabía si eso era mejor para Kate o no. Por experiencia podía saber que el hecho de haber una tercera persona hace creer a la gente positiva que no ha sido culpa suya, y a la gente negativa le perjudica en su amor propio. Desde luego Kate era del segundo grupo.

- ¿Y por eso estás aquí?

- Sí. Le vi salir esta tarde de la torre. Al principio pensé que estaba siendo discreto porque igual planeaba algo a escondidas de Remus, ya sabes, eso suele hacerlo. Pero después vi que él y Peter parecían estar muy enterados. Así que, ¿de quién se escondía? Hasta que me di cuenta: De mi. No quería que yo le viese irse.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Grace frunciendo el ceño, aunque admitiendo interiormente que aquello era lo más probable, y que era alucinante lo mucho que Kate conocía a Sirius-.

- Porque no quiere que yo sepa quien es ella –contestó la chica como si hubiera pensado en todo-.

Grace se mordió los labios por dentro pensando en que Kate era demasiado lista. Si no se lo decían ellos pronto, lo acabaría averiguando por sí misma.

- Bueno –dijo en un intento de despistarla y darse algo más de tiempo-. No sé, Kate. Si él ya te dijo la verdad con lo de que había otra, ¿por qué iba a querer ocultarte quién es?

- No lo sé –murmuró la chica dejándose caer hacia atrás con un puchero en su rostro-. Esa parte se me escapa. Pero, ¿y si es mucho más guapa que yo?

Levantó la cabeza mirándola casi con terror, y Grace casi pudo ver su autoestima tambalearse peligrosamente. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- No –afirmó-. No, seguro que no. Es más, estoy convencida. Es más fea, fijo. Y más tonta, mucho más. Seguro que sin ayuda no puede hacer muchas cosas de clase, y estoy segura de que es la chica más egocéntrica del mundo.

Vale, estaba sacando sus peores defectos a la luz, y exagerando alguno sobremanera para animar a Kate. Afortunadamente ella tenía el ego estupendamente, y no la afectó demasiado que su amiga se echara a reír con esos defectos. Siguió la lista, intentado quitarla negatividades de la cabeza, y Kate parecía sonreír más. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que se quedó más seria, y mirando al frente como si meditara.

- ¿Sabes? Lo único que tengo claro es que debe ser una guarra.

Lo dijo con tanto asco que Grace tuvo un escalofrío. La miró, pero no a la cara, pues en ese momento se sentía incapaz. No quería seguir por ahí, pues las cosas podían volverse desagradables, pero no hizo falta que hablara para que Kate continuase.

- Todo el mundo sabía que Sirius y yo estábamos juntos. Y cualquier tia que se mete en medio de una relación es asquerosa. Meterse con alguien comprometido sólo tiene una palabra...

No la dijo, pero a Grace no la hizo falta para adivinarla. Y era una palabra que tenía impresa en la mente sin poder evitarlo, porque había oído que algunos chicos la calificaban así en los últimos años.

Kate pareció darse cuenta de su estado pensativo, pues cambió su expresión y se giró hacia ella con el rostro comprensivo, como siempre.

- Grace cuando dije esas calificaciones me refería a esa chica, no a ti. Tiene que dejar de afectarte lo que digan cuatro pringados que darían su brazo izquierdo por tener una oportunidad contigo. No te conocen de nada, y nadie se cree nada de lo que dicen, y lo sabes –al ver que Grace sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la dio un codazo-. Además, tú eres la que siempre me dice que tengo que ignorar lo que piensen los demás de mi.

Sí, y la mayoría de las veces no la importaban nada las murmuraciones de la gente. Excepto con ese tema, que le tenía dentro de su orgullo herido. Quizás porque se había creado una fama que no creía merecerse. Además, Kate, sin saberlo, empeoró su conciencia con la frase: "Me refería a esa chica, no a ti". Si supiera que eran la misma persona...

- Sólo quiero saber quién es ella, poder verla la cara, saber cómo es... –insistió la muchacha-. Quiero ver qué es lo que ella tiene y yo no. Estaba conmigo y la prefirió a ella, algo más debía de darle que yo no sabía.

Grace negó con la cabeza, pero se la habían acabado las palabras y no sabía qué más decir. Sabía que ella no tenía nada que le gustara a Sirius que Kate no tuviera. Puede que sí al revés, pues su amiga era mucho más paciente y cariñosa. Simplemente, quiso decirla, Kate había tenido la mala suerte de que ella llegara antes. Y ya se sabe, quien da primero, da dos veces.

Suspiró, y disimuladamente miró por encima de su hombro. Sirius se había marchado.

OO—OO

La lluvia caía torrencialmente por los grandes terrenos que rodeaban la mansión. Llevaba todo el día diluviando de tal forma que parecía que la casa estaba justo debajo del diluvio universal. Ocasionalmente se levantaba una tormenta, estremeciendo con estruendosos y solitarios truenos, e iluminando el cielo con algún rayo lejano.

La imagen parecía el escenario de una película de miedo. Y aquella sería la mejor calificación de lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas en aquella solitaria y palaciega casa.

En su interior, y ajeno a todos los oscuros planes que había contra él, Charlus Potter paseaba de un lado a otro por su despacho. No había mencionado nada del tema a su esposa y a su madre para no inquietarlas, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Adam. Ya hacía varios días que su hermano pequeño le había dicho que se marcharía un tiempo al extranjero por trabajo, y le había asegurado que no era nada importante. No se lo creía; su expresión era más seria de lo normal y fuera lo que fuera, no significaba nada bueno. Le había asegurado que de necesitarle sólo debía mandarle una lechuza, pero aunque él le había escrito hacía dos días preguntándole por ese trabajo que se le había llevado lejos, no había recibido respuesta aún. Y no era normal en Adam tardar tanto en dar señales de vida.

En el exterior, algo alejados de las murallas que rodeaban los terrenos de la mansión, un grupo de encapuchados estaban reunidos, buscando la mejor forma de entrar en la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –rugió en voz baja uno de los hombres más altos, mirando al joven que estaba a su lado-. No me gustaría allanar la casa de Charlus Potter para luego no encontrar nada.

El hombre a su lado se impacientó, haciendo un mueca furiosa de la que después se arrepintió. Aún no se había recuperado del todo del castigo al que le había sometido su señor por permitirse ser reconocido por Elizabeth Duncker, y dejarla con vida para que ella divulgara que estaba vivo.

- Los más cercanos a Potter eran su familia, Duncker y algunos miembros de los Orden del Fénix. Sé con seguridad que a estos últimos no les ha involucrado en absoluto y, según tú, la maldita de ayer tampoco es posible que supiera nada. Por lo tanto, su familia es la única opción. –después de exponer los hechos, miró a su compañero con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Qué pasa, Lucius? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a Potter?

Malfoy se irguió con orgullo y prepotencia, dirigiéndole a él y al resto del grupo, que habían sofocado algunas risas, una dura mirada con sus ojos grises.

- ¿Miedo? –escupió la palabra como si fuera la peor calumnia del mundo-. Escúchame bien cerebro de guisante: Yo me he relacionado directamente con Potter en multitud de ocasiones, por lo que es mucho más probable que me reconozca que otros. Es muy importante para nuestro Señor que mi identidad siga oculta, por lo que sí, soy cauto.

- Por no hablar de la gran fama de duelista que tiene –intervino un hombre mayor que ellos, y que por lo tanto había comprobado alguna vez que el talento de Charlus Potter no era sólo fama-.

El primer hombre se echó a reír despectivamente.

- ¡Por favor, Rosier! ¡Si no es más que un viejo!

- Cuidado Ethan –le previno otro hombre cuyo nombre era Wilkes-. No le subestimes. Dumbledore también es un viejo, y tú mismo has podido comprobar que es casi incomparable.

Aunque Ethan asintió con la cabeza ante ello, el comentario hizo gruñir a algunos de los hombres que se negaban a aceptar el hecho de que Dumbledore fuera un mago extraordinario. Algunos mortífagos tendían a cegarse en su admiración al Señor Tenebroso, aunque otros parecían ser más objetivos y querían asegurarse de todos los enemigos. Esos eran una ventaja para Voldemort; si todos sus seguidores hubieran sido tan cabezas duras como el primer grupo, habrían acabado pronto con ellos.

Sin embargo, Ethan estaba enardecido y después de su primera tortura no pensaba con claridad. Nunca había visto en acción a Charlus Potter, pero era evidente que no sería ni la cuarta parte que Dumbledore, pues sino habría intervenido ya en la guerra.

- ¡Sois unos cobardes! –exclamó al verles dudar a unos y otros-. ¿Voy a tener que hacer el trabajo yo solo? ¡De acuerdo! Entraré, haré lo que tenga que hacer, y en pocos minutos volveré con la caja en mi poder.

- No seas idiota, no pasarías de la puerta –intervino Rosier con voz exasperada-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –increpó él como si le hubieran insultado gravemente-.

- Quiere decir que Adam Potter era un gran luchador, y sin embargo no llegaba ni a pisarle los talones a su hermano –le contestó Malfoy con voz pausada-. Le vi luchar cuando era pequeño; y te puedo asegurar que he visto a pocos magos superar tanto talento.

Ethan resopló con frustración, pero al menos se había calmado un poco para conseguir razonar. Él no formaba parte de los estúpidos por lo que, se repitió a sí mismo, no debía comportarse como tal.

- De acuerdo –suspiró-. Entonces seguiremos tu plan, Lucius.

El hombre alzó la cabeza orgulloso, aunque con el rostro impasible, pues ya sabía que de no ser por sus indicaciones, la misión estaría condenada al fracaso. No era lo mismo atacar una casita en la ahora tranquila Alemania que una mansión palaciega situada en la peligrosa Inglaterra.

- Perfecto. ¿Has traído lo que te dije?

Ethan hizo una mueca de asco, pero señaló un saco que colgaba de su cinturón.

- Sí, lo traje. Y espero que tenga una explicación razonable, Malfoy, porque como me hayas obligado a hacer esto por pura diversión...

- Si hubiera querido divertirme a tu costa habría sido mas sutil. Estas bromas son más típicas de la sádica de mi cuñada que mías.

Los hombres se rieron ante la broma a costa de la ausente Bellatrix, pero enseguida guardaron silencio al ver a Malfoy, que tras el duro castigo de Divon capitaneaba dicha misión, acercarse a la verja, haciendo un gesto a Ethan para que le siguiera.

Se acercaron a la gran estructura metálica, que Lucius estudió cuidadosamente, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un pequeño dispositivo en uno de los lados, tan oculto y diminuto que podía pasar desapercibido a no ser que alguien supiera que estaba allí. Y Malfoy lo sabía: Era lo mismo en todas las grandes mansiones.

- Sácalo –ordenó a su compañero-.

Este hizo un gesto de asco, y con la varita apuntó al interior de la bolsa, asegurándose de no tener que tocarlo con la mano, y lo sacó al exterior. Era de comprender su repulsión. Se trataba de una cadavérica mano que había sido amputada de su cuerpo original. No era difícil averiguar su dueño cuando Ethan la hizo volar hasta que esta se posó sobre la superficie que le ordenó Lucius.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración, pero funcionó. Lucius aguardó en tensión el momento en que el dispositivo de seguridad realizara su pregunta, pensando cuál sería y si él tendría opción de averiguarla. A los pocos segundos, una voz impersonal preguntó:

- ¿El lema de la familia?

Ethan se sobresaltó ante la risa divertida de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó en voz baja-.

- No puedo creer que confiaran la seguridad en una prueba táctil. Se nota que los Potter nunca han estado en el punto de mira, y no han considerado estar más protegidos.

- Entonces, ¿te sabes la respuesta? –preguntó esperanzado-.

- Por supuesto. Todas las grandes familias de magos tienen un lema, y este no es un secreto para los demás. De memoria puedo decirte hasta una docena de lemas de cada familia que conozco –después se giró hacia el dispositivo, y alzó la voz-. El último enemigo que será derrotado, es la muerte.

Ethan rió, no sólo por la frase ancestral que no parecía hacer reír a Malfoy, sino también al oír el ruido de la verja abrirse. En cuestión de segundos, el resto de los mortífagos se había puesto a su par y avanzaban con regocijo hacia la casa, que ya estaba desprotegida para ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, la puerta se abrió antes de que llamaran, y por ella asomó una pequeña elfina.

- ¿Amo Adam? –preguntó la pequeña criatura que había reconocido su señal-.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera ver quienes eran los intrusos, un rayo verde la atravesó y la pequeña Kira cayó al suelo sin vida. Sin perder tiempo los mortífagos se replegaron por la planta de abajo, intentando ser silenciosos.

- Recordad, bajo ningún concepto hagáis...

Pero las palabras de Malfoy quedaron ahogadas cuando dos encapuchados salieron volando contra una pared, se empotraron contra ella, y cayeron al suelo sin conocimiento. Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Charlus Potter salir de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la entrada. Les apuntaba con la varita, y su rostro parecía asombrosamente relajado.

- No recuerdo haberles invitado a mi casa, caballeros –dijo con una fría voz-.

Uno de los encapuchados se adelantó, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, estaba sobre el suelo, tenso, inmóvil, y recubierto completamente de una capa de hielo. Charlus enarcó una ceja instándoles a los demás a seguir a su compañero, pero los demás parecieron más cautos. Le miraban a él y a su varita, sopesando las probabilidades. Ese hombre había dejado fuera de juego a tres hombres antes incluso de que pudieran pensar una forma de atacarle; evidentemente su gran fama estaba bien fundada.

Sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, Charlus no esperó a recibir respuestas. Siguió atacando al siguiente mortífago, y cuando acabó con este, al siguiente. Ethan Divon estaba algo apartado, observando el duelo sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, y a su lado, Lucius Malfoy procuraba por todos los medios estar fuera de la vista de Potter.

- Hay que pensar algo –susurró apremiante Ethan-.

Malfoy parecía pensativo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, otro mortífago se adelantó. No se habían dado cuenta de cuando Evan Rosier había abandonado la habitación, pero volvió a ella arrastrando con él a una mujer madura, con el cabello negro algo ocupado por las canas.

- ¡Detente Potter, o tu mujer lo pagará! –gritó llevándole la varita al cuello a la mujer-.

Charlus se detuvo de golpe, dejando caer al suelo a su última víctima. Aún con la varita en la mano, dirigió una mirada atemorizada al mortífago que sostenía a su esposa. Estaba cumpliéndose su mayor pesadilla: que su familia estuviera en peligro.

- Venimos a registrar tu casa, Potter. Pórtate bien, y nadie saldrá herido.

El rostro del padre de James se crispó ante esa frase.

- ¿Esperáis que me crea que venís a robar? –preguntó escéptico-.

Rosier sonrió divertido.

- Claro que no, Potter. Eres más inteligente que eso. Pero sí necesitamos saber algo, algo relacionado con tu hermanito. ¿O tú podrías darnos la pista sin necesidad de remover la casa?

El rostro de Charlus se descompuso al preocuparse aún más por su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, Lucius vio en su expresión lo suficiente para añadir en voz alta:

- No, no sabe nada.

- ¿Le habéis hecho daño a Adam? –preguntó Charlus alzando la voz, y elevando de nuevo la varita-.

Dos hombres retrocedieron ante el gesto, pero Rosier apretó el agarre de Dorea, apuntándola más directamente con la varita.

- Es de ella de quien debes preocuparte ahora –susurró apretando la varita contre el cuello de la señora Potter-.

Charlus volvió a titubear, y de repente una voz resonó en lo alto de las escaleras, dificultando aún más la situación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Charlus? ¿Quién está ahí?

El hombre comenzó a palidecer al ver a su mujer en brazos de un asesino, y a su madre expuesta en lo alto de las escaleras. Era bueno, pero no sabía cómo ponerlas a salvo a ambas sin arriesgar a alguna de las dos primero. Quería gritarla que se marchara, pues Elladora hacia años que había perdido la costumbre de llevar la varita con ella, pero la anciana tampoco era ágil para moverse con rapidez, y además Rosier había gritado:

- ¡Que alguien se encargue de la vieja!

Antes de que Charlus pudiera reaccionar, un hombre salido de no sabía dónde tomó a su madre por la espalda, que sólo supo intentar golpearle con su bastón. En ese instante el anfitrión de la casa supo que había algunos mortífagos que se habían escabullido por la casa mientras él ajusticiaba a sus compañeros.

La discusión se amplió por varios minutos, en que Charlus intentaba sacar información a la vez que mantenía los ánimos calmados para no poner en peligro a ambas damas, las cuales se estaban comportando de maneras distintas. Elladora estaba realmente nerviosa y enfadada, ante lo cual no dejaba de protestar e intentar escapar, y Dorea no había pronunciado una palabra desde que la capturaron y arrastraron al recibidor. El miedo la tenía atemorizada, y sólo podía pensar que iban a morir todos, y agradecía que James y Sirius estuvieran en Hogwarts en ese momento.

A los pocos minutos, dos encapuchados llegaron corriendo de la planta superior, claramente agitados y enarbolando varios pergaminos.

- ¡Encontramos algo!

Eso calló a todos los presentes. Unos mantuvieron la esperanza de estar cada vez más cerca de la caja restante, y los habitantes de la casa no acababan de comprender qué buscaban. Los recién llegados traían lo que parecían ser cartas, y corrieron a entregárselas a Ethan y Lucius, que las miraron con interés.

- Las tenía bien ocultas –explicó Wilkes-. No las hubiéramos encontrado si Dolohov no hubiera explotado la habitación, haciendo volar las paredes.

- Entonces eso significa que ocultaba algo –afirmó Ethan emocionado-.

- Por supuesto, mira –Dolohov le instó a leer una de las cartas en concreto-.

Ethan y Lucius juntaron la cabeza para leer. Eran contestaciones para Adam Potter, y aunque no quedaba muy claro el asunto, era evidente que este le había pedido un favor al destinatario. Que le guardase algo. Con intriga llegaron a la firma de la carta, consiguiendo que Ethan frunciera el ceño al leerla.

- ¿James? –preguntó en voz baja-.

En respuesta, uno de los hombres le lanzó divertido el marco de una fotografía que había recogido por el camino. Él la cogió al vuelo y la miró, observando a un muchacho de pelo negro y anteojos volar sobre una escoba de carreras. Lucius Malfoy sonrió dentro de su máscara.

- Así que el pequeño James –dijo en voz alta, recordando al crío maleducado y respondón con el que había coincidido en Hogwarts. Se volvió hacia Ethan-. ¿No lo recuerdas? Entró en el colegio cuando estábamos en quinto año, un muchacho muy travieso, con tres amigos que eran como él.

Al hombre se le iluminó la mente. Claro que conocía al niño; ahora debía ser casi un hombre.

- ¿Sigue en Hogwarts? –preguntó con impaciencia?

- ¿Qué pasa con James? –exclamó Dorea hablando por primera vez, pues al oír mencionar a su hijo había perdido todo ápice de compostura-.

Rosier sonrió comprendiendo, y miró divertido a Charlus mientras le respondió a su esposa al oído.

- Me temo, señora, que vamos a tener que hacer una visita de cortesía a su hijo.

- Por encima de mi cadáver –exclamó Charlus enarbolando la varita-.

- O por encima del de su esposa.

- Tranquilos señores Potter –intervino Ethan con el ánimo muy elevado por el reciente descubrimiento, y apeteciéndole ser cruel-. No seremos crueles. Al fin y al cabo esperemos que el muchacho sea más fácil de convencer que su tío. Aunque no se torturen, esto se lo hicimos después de muerto.

Y eufórico como estaba ya no sintió asco de meter la mano en el saco y extraer la mano cadavérica de Adam Potter. Charlus rugió ignorando la advertencia contra su esposa, que ahora parecía a punto de desmayarse, y se lanzó hacia él resuelto a matarlo. Por desgracia, esa misma intención tuvo Elladora con un grito de dolor y, sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, consiguió robarle la varita a su captor, y apuntar con ella hacia el vestíbulo.

Pero un hombre joven siempre será más rápido y ágil que una mujer anciana, y si apenas esfuerzo uno de los mortífagos la apuntó, gritando:

- ¡_Avada Kedrava_!

Charlus se detuvo al oír esas palabras, y el peor sonido que pudo percibir fue el de un peso muerto cayendo escaleras abajo. Un segundo después, tres gritos se escucharon en el vestíbulo: El de Charlus, el de Dorea, y el de Lucius Malfoy, que vio que su plan comenzaba a fallar.

El primero de ellos dejó en paz de Ethan, corriendo hacia el cadáver de su madre que había caído como una marioneta a los pies de la escalera, la segunda se desvaneció en los brazos de su captor, y el tercero mantuvo la sangre fría para apuntar a Charlus cuando este le dio la espalda sin darse cuenta.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Y Charlus Potter cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo de mármol, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo sin vida de la anciana Elladora Potter. El asesino de esta se volvió con rabia hacia Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no le has matado?

- ¿Por qué has matado tú a la vieja? –le espetó este de vuelta-. Aquí hoy mando yo, y te aseguro, Rookwood, que esto no era lo que tenía en mente. ¡Acabamos de conseguir unas pruebas importantísimas, y tú lo estropeas creando una situación irreparable!

- ¿Irreparable? ¿No vamos a matarles de todas formas?

La carcajada de Lucius le dio a entender que había supuesto mal.

- ¿Matar a los tres Potter unos días después de habernos cargado al hermano pequeño? Piensa un poco, imbécil. De momento esto es entre la Orden del Fénix y nosotros, pero si metemos en medio a una familia como los Potter, el ministerio se verá obligado a dejar de ignorar esas pequeñas muertes que hemos causado. A nadie le importan los Mendes o los Perkins. Pero, ¿los Potter? ¡Mi intención era sólo borrarles la memoria! ¡Dumbledore no tendría que haber sospechado que hemos venido a buscarles, y seguiría buscando a Adam Potter en el lugar equivocado!

Rookwood se dio cuenta entonces del error que había cometido. Habían dejado una prueba tan clara como un cadáver, y aunque mataran a los dos restantes, eso sólo sería un claro aviso de quien sería su próximo objetivo, y todo quedaría claro: Dumbledore cerraría filas entorno al chico.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó con voz débil-.

Lucius frunció el ceño pensativo, y se paseó un par de veces por el vestíbulo, intentando encontrar una solución.

- Nos los llevaremos. A todos. Intentaremos fingir una salida de la familia, tapar todas las pruebas de un ataque. Quiero que encontréis a los elfos domésticos que falten, y los eliminéis. De este modo no llamará demasiado la atención, al menos durante un par de días. Es nuestra fecha límite para averiguar cómo entrar en Hogwarts y apoderarnos de ese muchacho. Ahora nuestra prioridad es ser discretos, y debemos tener claro nuestro objetivo. La caja elemental del aire estará allí dónde esté James Potter.

OO—OO

Fue al día siguiente cuando las palabras de Kate comenzaron a hacer mella en Rachel. Más serena y consciente de la realidad, la muchacha comprendió antes que su mejor amiga que esconderse tras el supuesto odio a un chico que le había roto el corazón a una de sus amigas, no era la mejor forma de afrontar el dolor que sentían ambas. Se habían quedado huérfanas, y debían admitirlo. El hecho de que todo lo de Kate y Sirius ocurriera a los pocos días de los entierros de sus padres, las había servido de excusa para desfogar, pero el muchacho no era el culpable de su dolor.

Y precisamente habían pagado todo su sufrimiento con él y sus amigos, sobretodo ella con Remus. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo. Su mente fue un torbellino durante toda la tarde y noche anterior, de modo que no había podido dormir. Por la mañana había hablado de nuevo con Kate, aunque esta, desde que la había mencionado la posible existencia de otra chica para Sirius, tenía la mente más en eso que en su problema. También había querido consultarlo con Lily, por aquello de ser la cerebral del grupo, y al estar al lado de ella Grace, como mejor amiga de Remus, se había visto en la obligación de hablar a su favor. No había hablado con Gis; sabía que no sacaría nada más que confusión de la opinión de su mejor amiga.

Así que allí estaba, apoyada en el lavabo del baño de las chicas echándose agua en la cara para aguantar sin dormirse el resto de la mañana. En el descanso para la comida hablaría con Remus, aunque tuviera que comerse el orgullo de nuevo. En esa relación, o ella claudicaba, o era difícil que Remus lo hiciera. Él era mucho más orgulloso que ella cuando se sentía herido.

Suspiró mirándose al espejo. Estaba cansada, tenía unas profundas ojeras, los ojos rojos producto de una noche de insomnio, y sus rizos parecían más indomables que nunca. Sabía que si tardaba un minuto más llegaría tarde a la siguiente clase, por lo que se inclinó deprisa, echándose otra ronda de agua por la cara, y, a tientas, fue a coger un trozo de papel para secarse.

Este llegó a sus manos antes de lo que creía, pensó al pasárselo por la cara. Pero al darse la vuelta dispuesta a salir del baño, se dio cuenta del por qué. Frente a ella se encontraba casi toda la sección femenina de Slytherin de su curso; sólo faltaba Mary Gibbon, la amiga de Peter, que por cierto, habría preferido tenerla presente. Era la más calmada de todas, y el modo en que esas cuatro la miraban no la daba buena espina.

A su lado, la que la había pasado el trozo de papel, Dulcy Yexter, estaba apoyada en el lavabo con despreocupación, con sus rizos rubios cayendo por su espalda, dando una imagen angelical que poca gente se creía. De pie y cerca de ella, Amanda Tyler, en contraste, morena y de facciones fuertes, compartió una mirada divertida con su amiga, y amplió su sonrisa al posar sus ojos en ella. Pero las que peor sensación la daban eran las que estaban justo de frente suyo, impidiéndola la salida. La que estaba más alejada era Samantha Hinkes, claramente obstruyendo la salida, y mirándola con una malvada diversión en los ojos. Y la más cercana, encarándola directamente, era quien la ponía la piel de gallina: Alecto Carrow. La joven la miraba como si fuese un pequeño ratoncito, y ella el gato que iba a cazarla. Rachel tragó saliva.

- Vaya, vaya –habló Alecto con voz irónica-. Nos preguntábamos qué íbamos a hacer en esta hora libre, y cuando entramos al baño nos encontramos con la mejor distracción.

Prefiriendo pensar que estaban bromeando y riéndose a su costa, Rachel dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

- Puede que vosotras tengáis hora libre, pero yo tengo clase, así que si me disculpáis...

Pero Alecto la empujó con fuerza contra el lavabo, tomándola de sorpresa y haciendo que trastabillara hasta darse de culo contra el suelo.

- Vamos, ¡quédate! Hablaremos como buenas amigas.

- Sí, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos –bromeó Dulcy-.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada por haber sido precisamente ella la que dijo aquello. Cuando eran mucho más pequeñas era la única con la que sí había tenido una conversación normal. Aunque eso era antes de que se convirtiera en una radical.

- Dinos, Perkins, ¿qué tal va tu familia? –preguntó Amanda con una sonrisa que fingía ser inocente-. ¿Qué tal tu padre?

- ¡Yo diría que algo vegetativo! –exclamó Samantha ganándose las risas de sus tres amigas-.

Rachel se levantó de golpe furiosa, y fue a meter la mano en la túnica para sacar su varita, cuando sintió que esta volaba lejos de su alcance. Entonces vio a Amanda Tyler recogerla con una sonrisa divertida, y la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que has creado muchas inconveniencias? –la espetó la chica en respuesta a su mirada-.

- Y tanto. Todos esperaban que estuvieras escondiéndote con tus queridos padres –añadió Samantha-.

- Y cual es nuestra sorpresa cuando, después de haberles atacado, apareces en Hogwarts tan campante –terminó Alecto apuntándola con su varita-.

Sus instintos de defensa se activaron, y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de dicha varita, intentando hacer que su mente fuera más rápido y la diera una idea para escaparse de ellas. Sin embargo, esa reacción sólo provocó carcajadas, y no pudo pensar mucho más tiempo. Enseguida Alecto elevó aún más la varita, haciendo un gesto desagradable con su feo rostro.

- Vamos a divertirnos un rato...

OO—OO

Dos horas después, unas niñas de segundo curso entraron a ese cuarto de baño gritando y riéndose, contentas porque las clases hubieran finalizado. Con el escudo de Hufflepuff en el pecho, las niñas eran tan trabajadoras como la que más, pero también disfrutaban de poder tener tiempo para disfrutar de sus amigos.

Eran cuatro niñas. Una entró a un servicio corriendo, otra se acercó al espejo para rehacerse la coleta, y las otras dos habían entrado para acompañarlas. Fue una de estas últimas quien vio algo extraño, y soltó un grito ahogado antes de darse cuenta de que ese ovillo era una chica de las mayores. Sus piernas estaban recogidas contra su pecho y su cara oculta tras ellas, con las manos sobre la cabeza llena de rizosos cabellos castaños.

- ¿Está muerta? –preguntó la cuarta niña de forma temerosa-.

Se ganó un golpe de su amiga por ese comentario, y esta se adelantó unos pasos para dirigirse a la chica. Alargó la mano para tocarla, pero cuando lo hizo la chica pegó un brinco y se apartó contra una esquina, dejando ver momentáneamente su cara antes de volver a esconderla. Eso hizo brincar hacia atrás a las tres chicas que la observaron, mirándose las unas a las otras espantadas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó la más cercana-.

La chica no contestó, sino que se ocultó más. En ese momento la cuarta chica salió del servicio y las miró confusa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Flor, busca a un prefecto –susurró con voz queda la niña que se había peinado-.

La niña la lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, pero la expresión de su amiga y la imagen tan extraña que presenció, la llevaron a correr fuera del baño. Pocos minutos después, regresó tirando de una chica morena con la "P" de Prefecta en la solapa, justo encima de un león de Gryffindor.

- Vale, ya estamos. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la muchacha impaciente-.

Sin embargo se detuvo al observar la figura que estaba encogida en la esquina más lejana. Al principio no la reconoció, pero pocas chicas tenían el cabello tan rizado. Era de su casa, y había hablado varias veces con ella. Preocupada, se acercó a ella y se acuclilló enfrente suyo.

- Rachel... –murmuró con voz suave tratando de que levantara la cara-.

Esta forcejeó.

- Rachel. Soy Allison, soy prefecta de Gryffindor, ¿me reconoces? Voy un curso por debajo de ti.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza lo justo para que sólo se vieran sus ojos, que observaban con cautela a la chica que la hablaba. Pero la reconoció y supo que no la mentía.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó dulcemente la prefecta, tratando de ser suave, y levantándola un poco la cara-.

Al ver el estado su rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe y escuchó tras ella el grito ahogado de las niñas. No podía culparlas, casi no se había podido contener ella. ¿Quién diablos...? Cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de apartar la mirada de esa imagen, y la pobre Rachel volvió a esconder su cara ahogando un sollozo. Allyson respiró hondo y se centró.

- Hacedme un favor –pidió a las niñas en voz baja volviéndose hacia ellas-. Id a avisar a los amigos de la chica de que la voy a llevar a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? Seguramente estén en el Gran Comedor, como todos.

- ¿Y quienes son sus amigos? –preguntó una de las niñas mirando de reojo a Rachel-.

Allyson intentó hacerse entender.

¿Conocéis a Lily Evans?

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza con inseguridad, y Allyson suspiró. Después una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

- ¿Y los merodeadores? ¿Sabéis quienes son?

Los ojos de las niñas se abrieron de golpe, y alguna de ellas incluso se puso colorada. Allyson rodó los ojos. Cómo no...

- Entonces decídselo a ellos ¿de acuerdo?. A la enfermería.

Las niñas salieron corriendo, seguramente con más ganas de colaborar ahora que ese famoso grupo estaba involucrado y ellas podrían tener la excusa de ver de cerca a los creadores de todas esas bromas.

Una vez a solas con ella, Allyson volvió a agacharse junto a Rachel, y la pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Venga, ven conmigo. Madame Pomfrey te lo quitará enseguida –la aseguró ayudándola a levantarse-.

OO—OO

Las niñas llegaron corriendo al comedor, atropellándose las unas a las otras en su nerviosismo. Se miraron entre las cuatro y luego se acercaron presurosas hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, al menos buscando a uno de los cuatro a los que todo el mundo conocía. No tardaron mucho en encontrarles, estaban todos juntos comiendo tranquilamente entre risas.

En el lado del pasillo en que estaban las niñas, Sirius y Peter estaban sentados frente a James y Remus respectivamente. Estas se acercaron a la espalda de los muchachos, y se les quedaron mirando con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Sirius se dio la vuelta notando sus miradas en la espalda.

No era normal para él ver a cuatro niñas tan pequeñas mirarle con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Las niñas pasaban de su rostro al de Peter, y después al de James y Remus. Parecía que les iban a poner un altar allí en medio. Aún con la boca llena y lleno de confusión, preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Los otros tres dejaron su conversación y se fijaron también en las niñas. James se echó a reír divertido.

- Cada día ligas con chicas más jóvenes, Pad –bromeó consiguiendo que Peter y Remus se rieran y su mejor amigo le tirara un trozo de pan-.

Peter se dio completamente la vuelta para mirar a las niñas entre divertido y confundido. No sabía que ahora tuvieran un club de fans, pues era lo que parecía. James también parecía encontrarlo muy divertido, y cuando terminó de tragar, Sirius empezó a ver lo absurdo de la situación. Remus, como siempre el más amable, se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su expresión de prefecto comprensivo.

- ¿Queréis algo? –preguntó-.

James y Peter compartieron una mirada divertida pensando en si les irían a pedir un autógrafo. Finalmente, la niña llamada Flor, con el rostro encendido y la expresión incluso anhelante, titubeó de mala forma:

- ¿Sois los merodeadores, no?

Sirius compuso una divertida sonrisa y la niña se puso más colorada.

- ¿No querréis un autógrafo, no?

James y Peter tuvieron que esconder sus carcajadas con una servilleta ante la coincidencia de los pensamientos de los tres. Mientras, las niñas se habían puesto más coloradas y la que hablaba parecía tartamudear más por la vergüenza.

- Es que... una chica nos dijo que os buscáramos –consiguió decir-.

- ¿Una chica? –preguntó Peter con diversión-. Puede que me interese a mi, ¿no? Sino, me acabaréis dejando solo.

Sus tres amigos le rieron la broma. La niña se puso seria aunque siguió completamente sonrojada.

- Una prefecta.

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño y su mirada se dirigió sin poder evitarlo hacia donde Lily y Grace comían en privado, pues Kate y Gis habían subido a las habitaciones a buscar a Rachel. Pero la prefecta y también premio anual parecía muy tranquila.

- ¿Hemos hecho algo hoy? –le preguntó Sirius a James pensando que quizá lo habría pasado por alto. Pero su amigo negó con la cabeza, aunque aún confuso-.

- ¿Por qué nos buscaba la prefecta? –preguntó Peter inclinándose hacia las niñas-.

La niña se alegró de que al menos un merodeador la escuchara como era debido. Ese grupo además de divertido también sabía ser molesto por no tomarse nada en serio.

- Porque una amiga vuestra está en la enfermería.

Eso sí que consiguió su atención. Los cuatro se pusieron serios y tras lanzarle otra mirada a las dos chicas, supieron sin necesidad de hablarse que era alguna de las otras tres que faltaban.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido-.

La niña se encogió de hombros sin saber responder el nombre.

- No sé quién es. Una chica con el pelo castaño muy rizoso.

Antes de que pudiera añadir más, Remus hizo un movimiento muy extraño. Se levantó, prácticamente saltó por encima de la mesa, y salió corriendo fuera del comedor, llevándose por delante a dos de las niñas que acabaron en el suelo. Sin más tiempo que para intercambiar una mirada, Sirius y Peter le siguieron esquivándolas como pudieron. El único que fue más despacio fue James, quien también saltó por encima de la mesa, ayudó a levantarse a las que estaban en el suelo, y las sonrió.

- Perdonadle. Está con el síndrome 'pre-mensual' –dijo haciendo un juego de palabras que sabía que no entenderían. Al fin y al cabo era cierto que Remus estaba más nervioso debido a que al día siguiente era luna llena-.

Después de dejarlas bien echó a correr dentro del comedor, deteniéndose donde estaban sentadas Lily y Grace con las que habló unos segundos antes que los tres salieran corriendo. Las niñas les miraron completamente anonadadas.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? –exclamó una de las niñas pensando en toda la escena que acababan de vivir-.

- Increíble –contestó la que se llamaba Flor-. Queda claro que de esos cuatro Remus es el histérico, Peter el amable, Sirius el guapo y, no cabe duda, James el caballero.

Levantó la barbilla haciéndose la mayor y fue a sentarse a su mesa para comer tranquilamente. Sus tres amigas se miraron alucinadas, y después se echaron a reír divertidas.

OO—OO

Remus derrapó al llegar a la enfermería, y abrió las puertas de golpe con muy poca educación. Dos segundos después, Peter y Sirius le habían dado alcance.

- ¿Se puede saber que es este alboroto? -exclamó la enfermera Pomfrey saliendo de uno de los biombos que había instalado para separar las camillas-.

Cuando los vio, su rostro se suavizó, tornándose comprensible.

- Vaya, vosotros... Entrad y cerrad la puerta, por favor.

- Señora Pomfrey, ¿está Rachel aquí? –preguntó Remus, a lo que la señora se limitó a hacerles un gesto para que la siguieran-.

Entraron dentro del biombo, y se encontraron a Rachel sobre una camilla, escondiéndose la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras una de las prefectas de Gryffindor la tenía fuertemente cogida una mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius sin comprender, y sin explicarse por qué Rachel estaba con esa chica y no con Kate y Gisele-.

Al reconocer la voz, Rachel levantó la cara espontáneamente, y todos ahogaron un grito al verla. Detrás se escuchó el grito de Lily, que acababa de llegar junto a James, que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y Grace, quien se había llevado las manos a la boca. Remus empezó a respirar agitadamente por la furia.

Rachel volvió a esconder la cara y la chica apretó su agarré, pero todos habían visto ya lo que la habian hecho. Como si hubieran utilizado un instrumento punzante, en su rostro estaba impresa la palabra "impura" varias veces. Instintivamente, Remus avanzó hacia ella, cogiendo la mano que sostenía la prefecta y oprimiéndola contra su pecho. La chica se marchó discretamente y él tomó su lugar, pero Rachel no quería dejarle ver su rostro de nuevo.

- Rachel levanta la cabeza, tengo que quitarte esto antes de que empiece a cicatrizar –susurró con voz dulce la enfermera-.

Los demás se situaron de modo que no la molestaran, y pronto Rachel sintió cómo una suave mano que reconoció como la de Lily la tomaba de la otra mano. Inspirando hondo levantó la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y de ellos salían lágrimas silenciosas.

Durante unos eternos minutos la enfermera estuvo echando pomadas y realizando hechizos sobre su rostro, hasta que se apartó un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus empezando a perder los nervios-.

Las heridas habían dejado de estar abiertas, pero aquellas palabras seguían leyéndose en el rostro de Rachel aunque más difusas.

- Rachel, ¿no te lo han hecho ahora, no? –cuestionó la enfermera como si sólo fuera a confirmar información-.

La jovencita sólo atinó a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

- Hace rato –murmuró en voz tan baja que costó oírla-.

Sus dos manos se vieron fuertemente apretadas por Remus y Lily. Pomfrey suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no viniste nada más te ocurrió? –preguntó con tono impaciente-. Ahora no sé si...

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabe? –exclamó Rachel casi gritando-. ¡Quíteme esto, quítemelo!

Se había puesto tan nerviosa que tuvieron que intervenir los otros cuatro para que se calmara y se relajara un poco. Pomfrey la miraba mordiéndose los labios.

- Haré lo que pueda –la aseguró-. Te quitaré la mayor parte de las heridas. Pero esto ha empezado a cicatrizar hace rato, por lo que no te puedo asegurar que no te queden marcas en la cara.

Ante la perspectiva de quedar con la cara llena de cicatrices, Rachel se echó a llorar abrazándose a Remus, que la envolvió en sus brazos. Lily seguía apretando su mano, y James, Peter y Sirius estaban demasiado impresionados para decir ninguna palabra. Grace se había quedado completamente pálida, incapaz siquiera de moverse.

La enfermera Pomfrey conservó la sangre fría y siguió trabajando un poco más en el rostro de Rachel, que se irritó con fuerza ante tanto hechizo y pomadas, y se volvió de un rojo intenso. Finalmente decidió darla de alta al no poder hacer más por el momento.

- Que se extienda esto en la cara una vez por la mañana y otra por la noche –dijo pasándola un tarro a Lily que lo tomó sobrecogida-. Y que pase una vez al día por aquí para aplicarla los hechizos.

Se volvió hacia Rachel, que se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Remus, y la sonrió levemente.

- Conseguiremos quitarlo todo, ya verás –la dijo con aire maternal-.

Pero la chica sólo logró asentir mientras salía de la enfermería con todos sus amigos.

- ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó James antes de que lo hiciera Remus-.

Rachel bajó la cabeza, y su chico supo que no hablaría. En esas cosas era de ideas fijas.

- Rach, ¿por qué no nos llamaste? –preguntó Lily sintiéndose culpable por haber pensado que su desaparición se debía a un rabieta por su discusión con Remus-.

- Se te quitará, te lo prometo –aseguró Grace-. Y las haré lo mismo a las que te lo han hecho. Dime quienes han sido.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada del suelo, y cuando todos empezaron a insistir, se abrazó con fuerza a Remus.

- Quiero ir a mi habitación... –susurró con las lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo-.

De todos, el único que captó la petición a la primera fue Remus. Ella hablaba de su habitación refiriéndose al cuarto en el que estuvo oculta, aquel que había llamado su cárcel. Ahora necesitaba que fuera su refugio. Y allí la llevaría él si lo necesitaba.

OO—OO

Era la primera hora de la tarde, y tras dejar encerrados y custodiados a los Potter, el grupo de mortífagos que debía buscar la última caja elemental se reunió.

- Entonces el crío de los Potter es quien tiene la caja –recapituló Rookwood-.

- Sí, pero ese chico está en Hogwarts –recalcó Rosier con furia-.

- Ahí es donde debemos llegar –insistió Malfoy adquiriendo de nuevo el liderato-. ¿Cómo podemos perpetrar en el castillo y llegar a ese muchacho?

Wilkes llamó la atención de sus compañeros adquiriendo una expresión confusa.

- ¿Por qué intentar una hazaña imposible teniendo un comando en Hogwarts? Les escribimos a ellos, les hablamos de la caja, de su guardián y que la consigan ellos. Lo podrían hacer sin llamar la atención.

- O podríamos enviarles un poco de poción reveladora para que no tuvieran que arriesgarse registrar nada –añadió Dolohov con una sonrisa divertida-. Después, que le maten haciéndolo pasar por un accidente. Por las fotografías que vimos en la casa el muchacho disfruta mucho volando, podría caer de la escoba...

Malfoy se puso de pie para explicar las razones por las cuales esos planes no sólo no eran válidos, sino también estúpidos y absurdos.

- Para empezar, no podemos ponernos en contacto con el comando de Hogwarts, porque el Señor ha sido muy claro con quienes deben conocer la existencia de las cajas, y quienes no. Desde luego, unos críos no son los portadores que él quiere para ese secreto.

Se paseó por fuera del círculo que habían formado alrededor de una mesa, mirándoles a todos altivamente. Se encontró con la mirada airada de Ethan, que no llevaba bien ser relegado en la misión, y sonrió burlonamente antes de proseguir.

- Por otra parte, por lo poco que conozco a ese chico, nadie creería que se ha matado cayéndose con la escoba por accidente. Con trece años era un gran volador, por lo que supongo que en cuatro años incluso habrá mejorado. Además, Dumbledore no se conformaría con la idea de una muerte accidental en su escuela, e investigaría. No tardaría en sumar dos más dos al ver las cicatrices del brazo producidas por la poción reveladora.

- Da igual, para entonces tendríamos la caja –insistió Dolohov-.

- Sí, pero Dumbledore comenzaría a buscar al culpable dentro de Hogwarts. Alguno caería, y no podemos permitirnos que ninguno de los nuestros abandone el colegio antes de tiempo –devolvió Malfoy, dando con el dedo índice en la mesa-. No, tenemos que ser discretos, que no noten nuestra presencia.

- O ruidosos para despistarles –susurró Ethan de pronto-.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió como si acabara de tener una idea providencial. Se incorporó, apoyando las dos manos en la mesa y les miró orgulloso.

- Podríamos formar unos disturbios tan fuertes que reclamarían la atención hacia ellos y nadie se percatara del registro de la caja y la ausencia del chico. No hay que matarle, le necesitamos -aseguró-. Si su tío le legó algo tan importante, puede que también le transmitiera la información que nos quiso negar a nosotros. Y un crío de diecisiete años no podrá escondernos nada como hizo el otro.

Divon estaba eufórico. Estaba seguro que tras esa idea brillante volvería a tener el favor de su señor, y le devolvería el liderato de la misión. Pero Malfoy negaba con la cabeza cuando los demás aún le felicitaban.

- Sería una brillante idea sino tuviera el mismo problema de antes: No podemos crear ningún disturbio en Hogwarts sin acceder antes, y ese castillo es una fortaleza. Estamos como al principio.

- A no ser... –murmuró Wilkes para sí mismo-.

- ¿A no ser que qué? –insistió Ethan desesperado ante la perspectiva de que su plan realmente funcionase-.

- Sé por mis sobrinos que pronto habría una salida a Hogsmeade. El día de San Valentín, según creo.

- ¿Mañana? –preguntó Malfoy alarmado por la cercanía temporal-. Imposible. No nos daría tiempo.

- Es nuestra única oportunidad –insistió Ethan enfrentándole-. Es perfecto. Los niños estarán fuera del colegio, vulnerables. Si los ponemos en peligro, Dumbledore sacará todas las fuerzas del castillo para ponerles a salvo, y podremos entrar para registrarlo. Además, si el muchacho va a Hogsmeade será una presa fácil.

- ¿Planear toda una ofensiva en una tarde? –preguntó Rosier incrédulo-.

- ¿Ofensiva? Se trata de una batalla contra niños –contestó Rookwood-. Será como romper un mondadientes.

- Y podríamos contar con la colaboración de los de Hogwarts sin necesidad de decirles nada –añadió Malfoy visualizando el plan-. Sólo tendríamos que decirles que habrá una batalla, y mandarles capturar a Potter. Ellos le conocen mejor, le localizarán antes.

De repente todos sonreían, incluso Rosier parecía más convencido. Ethan tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro imposible de superar.

- Deberíamos informar al Señor –anunció poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a hacerlo él en persona y ganarse su favor-. Él tendrá la última palabra.

- Y cuando lo hagamos le diré a Bellatrix que avise a su primo en Hogwarts –añadió Malfoy dispuesto a acompañarle-. Deberían estar avisados con un tiempo de antelación.

Cuando ellos dos salieron por la puerta, los demás estallaron en múltiples conversaciones animadas. Rookwood y Dolohov se reían divertidos por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

- Las guerras con niños son mis preferidas –dijo el primero-. Son tan sencillas y efectivas...

- Y siempre caen varios de ellos –añadió su amigo con una sonrisa divertida-.

OO—OO

A la mañana siguiente, Regulus estaba impaciente y agobiado por reunir a todos los jóvenes mortífagos para hablar con ellos. Había recibido la lechuza de Bellatrix la noche anterior, cuando ya iba a acostarse, por lo que no pudo contactar con nadie. Sólo estaban sus compañeros de cuarto, quienes aún no habían sido iniciados, y de algunos dudaba que quisieran serlo algún día. Él había podido comprobar de primera mano que ser Slytherin no significaba obligatoriamente apoyar sus nobles ideas. Por ejemplo, de su mismo curso podía hablar de una chica llamada Emmeline Vance que no parecía siquiera sentirse cómoda cuando salían las conversaciones sobre los sangre sucia.

Por ello esa mañana estaba tan nervioso. Debía avisarles con tiempo, y tiempo era de lo que menos disponía. Consiguió interceptar a Snape y Avery cuando subían a desayunar al Gran Comedor y, con su ayuda, encontró al resto a los que reunió en la sala común aprovechando que esta estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué es tan importante? –preguntó Samantha Hinkes con su típico humor agrio-. El partido de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff empezará en media hora, y no quiero perderme nada de lo que hagan. Si no te acuerdas, Black, nuestra posición depende mucho del resultado de hoy.

- Entonces esperemos que gane Hufflepuff –añadió Amanda Tyler, otro miembro del equipo de quidditch, consiguiendo una mirada feroz de su capitana-.

- Lo que voy a decir es más importante que un partido de quidditch –insistió Regulus manteniendo la seriedad, y fulminándolas con la mirada por atreverse a pensar en algo tan vano en ese momento-.

- No todos basamos nuestra estancia en Hogwarts en ese absurdo deporte –declaró Snape al ver que iban a protestar, rodando los ojos-.

Samantha sonrió de manera cruel, y abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo acorde a su expresión, pero Regulus la calló levantando la mano y pidiendo atención. No podían comenzar ahora una discusión entre deportistas e intelectuales.

- He recibido instrucciones de mi prima Bellatrix –dijo, consiguiendo así la atención de todos-.

- ¿Instrucciones? –preguntó Avery frunciendo el ceño-.

- Trabajo –aclaró el pequeño-. Hoy debemos ayudarles.

- ¿Hoy? ¿Qué quiere decir hoy? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? –preguntó Amanda Tyler mordiéndose el labio y acariciándose las manos con nerviosismo-.

A ambos lados de ella, Dulcy parecía igual de nerviosa, mientras que Samantha parecía impaciente y emocionada ante la perspectiva de colaborar con los mortífagos de fuera de Hogwarts.

- Esta tarde habrá un ataque, aprovechando la salida a Hogsmeade. Nos ordenan que vayamos antes de que vayan apareciendo los demás alumnos para recibir instrucciones a seguir, y proporcionarnos los uniformes que nos harán pasar ocultar nuestra identidad.

A su declaración siguió un silencio que duró varios segundos. Las expresiones de los presentes variaban desde la impaciencia de Mulciber, Macnair, Hinkes y los Carrow, la contención de Avery, el nerviosismo e incluso la inseguridad de Tyler y Yexter, y la indiferencia de Snape. Finalmente, Dulcy habló:

- ¿Vamos a atacar a estudiantes?

- No lo sé -confesó Regulus encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a repasar rápidamente la nota de Bella-. No aclaran nada. Puede que quieran atacar los comercios, asustar a la población, o buscar una distracción mientras atacan otra zona más importante, como Londres. Claro que al estar Hogsmeade lleno de estudiantes es probable que alguno salga herido, sí. Lo único que sé es que reclaman nuestra presencia.

Al hacer la última conjetura sobre herir estudiantes, Regulus titubeó. Seguía convencido de que hacían falta ciertos sacrificios para conseguir un bien mayor, pero sin duda no se sentía cómodo ante la idea de hacer daño a compañeros, incluso niños. Confiaba en que todo se tratase de romper algunos escaparates y sembrar el caos. Entonces, ¿por qué necesitaban ser tantos?

Agitó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, y retomó su papel de líder.

-Bien. Subamos a desayunar, y vayamos después al campo de quidditch. Debemos pasar completamente desapercibidos, no se nos debe notar nerviosismo ni ninguna expresión delatadora.

En ese sentido sólo confiaba en sí mismo y en Snape, pero esperaba que la emoción del partido les hiciera estar a los demás más distraídos. Los demás asintieron y se fueron levantando, pero la que antes llegó a la puerta de salida fue Dulcy Yexter que llevaba una expresión hermética en el rostro.

- Tengo que hablar con mi hermano –dijo simplemente a sus amigas para explicar por qué se adelantaba-.

Regulus también la escuchó, y se tensó temeroso de que sus planes fueran a ser revelados. Dulcy tenía una hermano más pequeño, sino se equivocaba iba a cuarto curso y estaba en Ravenclaw. No era de extrañar; la rubia pertenecía a una familia de antiguos ravenclaws en la cual ella era la única excepción al haber caído en Slytherin. Regulus comenzó a temer que la seguridad de su hermano fuese para ella más importante que la lealtad a los suyos.

- Iremos a vigilarla –le susurró Samantha al percibir su expresión-. No le dirá nada al mocoso ni a nadie, tranquilo.

- Ella no lo haría –la defendió Amanda vehementemente-. Sólo querrá asegurarse de que Joey no va a Hogsmeade hoy. Pero no dirá nada.

La seguridad de la segunda convenció más a Regulus que la amenaza implícita en la frase de la primera, por lo que asintió dejando el asunto en manos de ambas. Inspiró hondo y siguió a los demás al comedor. Cuando cerró la puerta no percibió que alguien salía de su escondite, desde donde lo había escuchado todo con el ceño fruncido. La única persona que debería estar entre ellos y no lo estaba, por decisión propia.

OO—OO

Veinte minutos después, todo el mundo estaba en el campo de quidditch, esperando ansioso el comienzo del partido. Los chicos también estaban todos allí, sentados al lado de la tribuna del comentarista como de costumbre. Esta vez Sirius había llegado con tiempo de sobra, pues no estaba sometido a ningún castigo. De momento.

La única que faltaba ese día era Rachel, que se había negado a salir de su antigua habitación desde la tarde anterior. Finalmente, lo que la había ocurrido se había convertido en dominio público, al menos en parte, y ella no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a las miradas de todo el mundo al tiempo que aún tenía esa asquerosa palabra grabada en el rostro. Remus había decidido bajar un rato a presenciar el partido, más por insistencia de ella a quedarse sola un rato que porque quisiera. Se sentía fatal por no haber estado cerca para ayudarla, además de que no paraba de pensar en que no quería que tuviera que ocurrir eso para hacer las paces con ella.

Kate y Gis habían sido las últimas en enterarse del problema de Rachel, pero su reacción había sido la esperada. La pobre Kate fue la que más se avergonzó de su comportamiento, pues inconscientemente acabó abrazando a Sirius tras haber visitado a su amiga. Este la había devuelto el abrazo titubeando, causando su sonrojo. Claro que él había esperado una reacción en Grace que no tuvo lugar. Dos años antes habría tenido un ataque de celos, aunque intentara disimularlo, pero entonces sólo le sonrió discretamente, haciéndole saber que comprendía perfectamente la situación. Eso le hizo ver lo mucho que ella había madurado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

La reacción de Gis fue más suave, sorprendiendo a todos. Se quedó estupefacta, intentó abrazar a su amiga (quien no quería aceptar a nadie más que a Remus), y se marchó con la cabeza baja. Eso sí, aquello sirvió para que ella terminara también con su cruzada contra los chicos.

Por eso estaban todos juntos, algo menos animados que de costumbre, pero unidos de nuevo. Faltaban algunos minutos para que empezara el partido, pero el ambiente ya estaba completamente caldeado, con Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs gritando consignas a favor de sus equipos, y Ravenclaw y Slytherins uniéndose de cuando en cuando. Peter hablaba con Remus y Jeff, aún no acabando a acostumbrarse a que Gis se hubiera sentado junto a ellos y les hablara como de costumbre. Por lo visto la guerra había terminado, y concretamente la latina había retomado una fe ciega por Remus después de verle cuidar tan bien a Rachel. Peter realmente no entendía cómo podía dudar de que su amigo lo fuera a hacer, cuando todos sabían que él adoraba a Rachel. Vamos, que había demasiadas cosas en las que no entendía a las chicas. Quizá por eso no encontrara novia.

Aún así disfrutaba del buen rollo que había recuperado el grupo cuando detrás de ellos vio a Mary. La saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, pensando que pasaría de largo hasta la grada de los Slytherins, pero lo que le sorprendió es que se acercó a ellos y les saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Mary? –preguntó él algo extrañado, aunque siendo amable como de costumbre. Los demás la sonrieron también, en una amabilidad que reservaban para muy pocos slytherins-.

- Bien. ¿Nerviosos por el partido? –preguntó la chica que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, no parecía tan segura como de costumbre-.

- No, ya sabemos que ganaremos –aseguró Gisele ganándose las risas de todos-.

Mary no se rió, pero sí esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa:

- ¿Tenéis pensado ir a Hogsmeade luego?

- No –contestó Remus con seguridad-. Me quedaré aquí con Rachel.

- Sí, yo también –añadió Gis-.

Mary se distrajo un poco al oír del nombre de Rachel Perkins, e hizo una mueca.

- He oído lo que le pasó. ¿Está mejor? –preguntó-.

- Poco a poco se pondrá bien –respondió Remus. Después recordó que sus sospechas siempre habían ido hacia el lado de las serpientes, por lo que la preguntó-. Tú no habrás oído nada sobre quien ha podido ser, ¿no? Ella se niega a hablar de ello.

Mary le miró unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar:

- No. Sólo he escuchado por ahí que alguien la atacó en el baño y la desfiguró –mintió-.

Claro que había oído más. Sus compañeras de cuarto estuvieron toda la noche burlándose y jactándose de ello, pero ella no sería la estúpida que se pondría en contra de ellas delatándolas. Eso debía hacerlo Perkins, que era la víctima. Ella aún debía acabar el año en Hogwarts, y pensaba hacerlo en total tranquilidad y armonía con sus compañeros.

Remus y Gis hicieron una mueca, creyéndola. Ya no sabían qué más hacer para que Rachel confesara quien la había atacado, pero ella sólo decía que no quería hablar del tema, y lloraba cada vez que se tocaba la cara y notaba las heridas.

- ¿Y tú, Williams? –siguió preguntando Mary a Jeff-. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade?

Jeff se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí. Es San Valentín, y mi novia querrá ir a celebrarlo.

Mary hizo otra mueca.

- Todo el mundo lo celebra en Hogsmeade, ¿no es más romántico hacerlo de una manera distinta al resto? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa-.

- Dudo que a Nicole le valiera esa excusa. Lleva semanas hablando de la salida al pueblo –dijo Jeff con otra risa-.

Mary se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decir más para disuadirle. Intentaría evitar que los que la caían bien fueran a Hogsmeade, pero tampoco podía decir a nadie lo que había oído, y delatar a sus compañeros. En su casa la habían criado de otra manera, la habían educado para que cerrara los ojos, los oídos y, sobretodo, la boca a aquello que no era de su incumbencia; e intentar disuadir a algunos alumnos ya era sobrepasar mucho esas órdenes.

- Yo también iré –dijo Peter, y añadió en broma-. Ya que Remus se raja, alguien tendrá que pasar por Zonko para abastecernos.

Remus y Jeff se rieron, pero Mary intervino enseguida.

- No –y añadió en un momento de inspiración-. Lo siento, pero venía a buscarte para decirte que tenemos que pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, Marcus perdió sin querer unas páginas de la teoría y tenemos que volver a buscarlas.

- ¿Y no puede ser otro día? –preguntó Peter fastidiado-.

- No. Tiene que ser hoy –dijo ella inflexible-.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que pagar yo que Mulciber sea un desastre de tio? –exclamó Peter enfadado por haberle estropeado el día-.

Mary se puso seria de repente, y él resopló, consciente de que debía obedecer o sería peor para él. Eran tres slytherins contra él.

- Después del partido nos vemos en la biblioteca, Peter –dijo Mary como despedida, saludando con un gesto a los demás-.

- ¿Los otros dos también se chuparán toda la tarde en el castillo, no? –preguntó Peter cuando ella se alejaba-.

- Tengo que hablar con unos amigos de Ravenclaw –fue todo lo que respondió Mary por encima del hombro-.

OO—OO

En los vestuarios todos estaban preparados para saltar al campo. A falta del discurso de James, no tenían nada más que hacer allí dentro, y el cuerpo ya se les llenaba del habitual hormigueo antes de montar una escoba. El capitán tomó la suya en las manos, y se enfrentó al equipo, que le miraban, unos de pie y otros sentados.

- Bien, aquí nuestro segundo partido. No necesito recordaros que este es el rival más fácil, pues por supuesto no va a volver a repetirse el repaso que nos dieron el año pasado –hizo una mueca al recordarlo, pero lo cierto es que Hufflepuff no había tenido rival el curso anterior-. Este caso ya no es el mismo. De ese equipo apenas quedan dos, y no hizo falta más que ver el partido que hicieron contra Ravenclaw para saber que aún no consiguen formar una unión de equipo. Nosotros somos superiores, somos mucho mejores que ellos. Y no creo que haga falta recordar que estamos obligados a ganar por mucho, pues estamos empatados a puntos con Slytherin...

Hubo un momento de silencio tras esas palabras, que no se habían mostrado tan seguras como de costumbre. Sarah lo rompió, interviniendo.

- Vamos a fulminarles.

- Di que sí, no sabrán ni por dónde les entrarán los goles –añadió Josh compartiendo una sonrisa divertida con Grace-.

- ¡Eso es! Y, capitán, si quieres que deje alguno fuera de juego... –bromeó Allan golpeando con una mano su propio bate-.

Eso provocó unas risas entre los demás integrantes, que relajó la tensión. James se aclaró la garganta, y puso un puño frente a él, invitando a los demás a aproximarse. Grace y Josh se acercaron a la vez, seguidos de Allan y Sarah. Nicole y Sadie, que estaban cada una sentada en un lado del banco, compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de unirse a ellos.

- Muy bien. Comportémonos como los leones que somos. Un, dos, tres...

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Tras ese grito los siete se sintieron más valientes, y Josh y Allan fueron los primeros en salir corriendo del vestuario, al que segundos después llegaron los vítores del público al verles salir volando. Grace y Sarah echaron una carrera la una a la otra para ver quien salía antes, y después de ellas salió Sadie con parsimonia. Cuando Nicole se apresuraba a seguirlas, James la detuvo sujetándole del brazo.

- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Recuerdas el movimiento que te enseñé? ¿Y cómo caer en...?

- ¡Sí, me acuerdo de todo! –exclamó la muchacha rodando los ojos, y levantó la mano para empezar a enumerar-. Las caídas, las fintas, los movimientos, las distracciones... ¡Todo! ¿Ahora puedo hacerlo a mi manera, o te tendré pegado a mi culo todo el partido?

Sino hubiera sido porque estaba medio sonriendo, James habría pensado que estaba enfadada. La miró sorprendido unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír.

- ¡Estás cogiendo confianza! –la acusó con un dedo, divertido. Después la rodeó los hombros con los brazos fraternalmente, y añadió-. Tienes razón, confío en ti. Hazlo a tu manera, como quieras, pero atrapa esa pelota cueste lo que cueste.

Al saltar los dos últimos al campo, los aplausos se convirtieron en clamor. El resto del equipo ya estaba preparado, y los huflepuff ya estaban allí. Sin pérdida de tiempo, James se acercó al capitán de estos. Chase Sttebins era un muchacho muy alto, delgado y poco agraciado de su curso, que era uno de los dos que habían quedado del anterior equipo. James le estrechó la mano con menos animadversión de la que había tenido con Rumsfelt, y de la que tendría con Hinkes en mayo, eso seguro.

- ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! –gritó la voz de Sirius después de haber presentado a cada uno de los integrantes de ambos equipos-.

Los catorce jugadores montaron en sus escobas y, dando una patada al suelo, se elevaron por los aires al tiempo que la señora Hooch dejaba libre la quaffle.

- ¡Hufflepuff atrapa la pelota! Sheila Pearson avanza con la quaffle hasta los postes de Gryffindor –gritaba Sirius por el micrófono mágico-. ¡Pero Gryffindor recupera el control, Josh Cambell interviene en el juego y le roba la bola a Pearson!

Josh se colocó la quaffle bajo el brazo y salió disparado en dirección contraria, esquivando a dos cazadores. Cuando el segundo le dio alcance de nuevo y casi le arrebata la pelota, se la tiró a Grace que estaba volando por encima de él, y esta aprovechó la zona despejada para echarse una carrera.

- ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! –exclamó Sirius mientras el público de dorado y rojo vitoreaba con fuerza-. ¡Grace Sandler abre el marcador para los leones!

Desde luego ya no eran el mismo equipo del año anterior, y por eso fue fácil hacerse superiores a ellos. En menos de un minuto, Josh marcó el segundo tanto. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff apenas llegaban al área contraria antes de que los leones les arrebataran la quaffle, o Sadie o Allan les enviaran una bludger. Las pocas veces que habían conseguido marcar a portería no habían sido un problema para Sarah que las había atrapado con facilidad.

Diez minutos después, la diferencia era de setenta puntos a diez a favor de los leones, y el único gol que habían marcado los tejones se había debido a un fallo en la coordinación de Josh, Sarah y Grace que les había costado una buena bronca de James. Aparte de eso, todas las tácticas estaban funcionando a la perfección, a la espera de que la única que permanecía inactiva en el grupo, Nicole, hiciera su parte. Eso no ocurrió hasta que llevaban una hora de partido.

En ese momento, la quaffle estaba, como en casi todos los momentos, en posesión de Gryffindor.

James Potter avanza hacia los postes de Hufflepuff –narraba Sirius al que casi no le quedaba voz de la emoción de cantar goles-. Esquiva a Pearson, también a Jackson y... ¡Sí! ¡Ha evitado la bludger! Avanza como un rayo, deja atrás a los demás, Sttebins se prepara, sale a su encuentro, ¡vamos James! ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los leones gritaron una vez más celebrando otro tanto, y tan emocionados estaban con sus cánticos que no se percataron de que la buscadora de Hufflepuff, Erienne Fleming, había salido disparada hacia el centro del campo. Los tejones sí se percataron y empezaron a gritar emocionados. Aún no era tarde para superar en puntos a los leones.

Nicole también la vio y se puso en marcha justo detrás de ella, pero Fleming la llevaba ventaja. Al darse cuenta del riesgo, la grada de Gryffindor enmudeció y el resto de los jugadores se fueron distrayendo. Sarah falló una parada y Hufflepuff anotó otros diez puntos, acercando la victoria en caso de que su buscadora atrapara la snitch.

Y si no había un milagro, eso era lo que pasaría. Nicole notó como las manos se la humedecían de sudor en torno al palo de su escoba, que tenía fuertemente sujeto para impulsarse con más rapidez. Por mucho que su escoba corriera (y su padre le había regalado un último modelo), Fleming había visto antes la snitch y estaba más cerca suya cuando ambas se lanzaron a la carrera. La chica, que iba a su curso, la sacaba, por lo menos, diez metros de ventaja.

De pronto la pelota cambió de dirección, cayendo en picado hacia el suelo. Fue algo que las tomó de sorpresa a ambas, pero la escoba de Nicole era mejor, por lo que pudo virar antes. Aún así, Erienne pronto su puso a su par, y ambas se lanzaron en picado siguiendo la snitch, cada vez más cerca del suelo. Las dos alargaron la mano, y Nicole supo que cualquiera podía atrapar la snitch, sólo era cuestión de suerte.

Pero la suerte no la había ido bien la última vez que se encomendó a ella, pensó con furia. Las palabras de James taladraban su mente una y otra vez. _"Hazlo a tu manera, como quieras, pero atrapa esa pelota cueste lo que cueste"_; era como si su propia conciencia estuviera gritándole al oído. No era lo que dijera el capitán, era que, por su orgullo, necesitaba atrapar la snitch costara lo que costara. Por eso hizo una locura semejante.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza: la única forma de llegar más rápido, era dejando actuar a la gravedad; y aunque aquello era un completo disparate, su mente y su cuerpo llenos de adrenalina sólo pensaban en ganar. De pronto soltó la escoba de entre sus manos, y se inclinó hacia delante, notando como la escoba se escapaba de sus piernas. Segundos después, y sin escuchar los gritos de pánico que había provocado su actuación, notó como su mano se cerraba en torno de la pequeña snitch. Después, antes de que pudiera disfrutar el triunfo, sintió un golpe muy fuerte, primero en la pierna, y después en la espalda, y todo se volvió negro.

OO—OO

- ¿Vas a venir a Hogsmeade, Moony? –preguntó Sirius a Remus media hora después-.

El partido había terminado en una total confusión, con una victoria de Gryffindor que nadie había celebrado al ver qu Nicole no se levantaba del suelo. El primero en bajar a su lado fue James, con una tez completamente blanca. El capitán se inclinó junto a la muchacha a la que apartó con impaciencia la snitch que estaba atrapada entre su brazo y su pecho, e intentó hacerla reaccionar.

La siguiente que llegó fue Sadie, quien se lanzó contra su cuñada, colocándola la mano en el cuello y suspirando de alivio al notar su pulso. De verdad creía que la caída la había matado. En segundos se reunieron abajo todos los integrantes de ambos equipos, igualmente asustados, y fueron inmediatamente seguidos por los profesores y la señora Pomfrey. Cuando se llevaron a la muchacha, aún inconsciente, todo el estadio se quedó en un silencio conmocionado.

Ningún Gryffindor se había marchado cuando todos abandonaron el lugar, expectantes de noticias sobre su buscadora. Jeff había salido corriendo antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, y varios amigos de Nicole le siguieron hasta la enfermería para llegar a ella antes de que la cerraran a las visitas. James había ido también para saber su estado.

Y ahora, el capitán hacía pocos minutos que había vuelto con la buena nueva de que Nicole ya estaba consciente y sólo tenía una pierna rota de la que se curaría sin más dificultades. Fue entonces cuando los leones se permitieron celebrar la victoria, lo que convirtió el campo en un caos.

Mary había acudido a llevarse a Peter a la fuerza, lo que divirtió mucho a Sirius, y James estaba en medio del gentío celebrando con todos, acompañado de Lily; por lo que Remus y Sirius estaban aparte mirando sonrientes la explosión de alegría. Remus hizo una mueca al recordar de nuevo el tema de Hogsmeade.

- No. Me voy a quedar con Rachel, aún no se siente capaz de ir a ningún lado con esas marcas...

Sirius contrajo los labios al volver al tema de la chica.

- Tenemos que conseguir que nos diga quien ha sido. Cuando lo sepamos déjamelos a mi, que me encargaré.

Aunque sabía que Sirius era bien capaz de pegarle una paliza a quien había marcado a su chica de esa forma, Remus negó con la cabeza con una furiosa mueca.

- Lo importante es que se cure pronto, y luego ya lo dirá cuando se sienta bien. Espero que las marcas se vayan...

- Y si no, no pasa nada –añadió Sirius con vehemencia-.

Remus miró a su amigo con una sonrisa triste, y negó con la cabeza. Sí que pasaba, eso sólo conseguiría que Rachel se acomplejara más y se encerrara en sí misma. Las personas como ella se avergonzaban de sus cicatrices y trataban de esconderlas, al contrario de las personas como Sirius que la exponían con orgullo.

- De todas formas hoy es luna llena –recordó, cambiando de tema-. Tomaré un poco de poción y me quedaré con ella en su habitación.

- No tardaremos en volver de Hogsmeade –dijo Sirius, siempre dispuesto a una noche en el bosque-.

- No te preocupes. He consultado el mapa lunar y hoy anochecerá muy temprano, como a las cinco. Para entonces no habréis hecho más que empezar, así que disfrutarlo y no os preocupéis, que yo estoy en buena compañía. Además, es San Valentín, así que le debes una buena a Grace. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haréis sin que nadie os vea –añadió con un toque de diversión-.

Sirius sonrió divertido.

- Ahora que nos dejas libre la casa de los gritos tengo buenos planes para ella.

- Si me entero de que te has beneficiado a mi mejor amiga en mi refugio, la próxima luna llena iré a por ti –le amenazó Remus poniendo cara de asco-.

- ¡Tranquilo, si la que primero se beneficiará será ella! –exclamó el muchacho ganándose un golpe en el costado-. ¡Oye! A mi ya me has amenazado y pegado un puñetazo por Grace. ¿Por qué a James no le haces lo mismo por Lily?

- Porque me fío más de la conducta de Lily que de la Grace –respondió el muchacho divertido-. De todas formas disfrutad tanto James como tú de no estar bajo mi vigilancia.

- Y de que Peter tiene una cita en la biblioteca –añadió Sirius riéndose-.

Remus negó con la cabeza con su sonrisa aún impresa en el rostro.

- Me vuelvo con Rachel. Mañana hablaremos y me contaréis.

OO—OO

Ajenos al conocimiento de la mayoría de los miembros del castillo un grupo de mortífagos, que iba aumentando según avanzaban los minutos, se reunieron en los confines del bosque prohibido, donde podían observar las calles de Hogsmeade sin ser advertidos. Finalmente Lord Voldemort había creído en las palabras de sus siervos, y había mandado a todos sus mortífagos a cumplir aquella misión. Debían provocar tal caos en el pueblo que apenas quedara seguridad en el castillo para que algunos mortífagos penetraran en él para registrarlo. Sin embargo, él no se atrevió a prestar la cara esa vez, aunque no lo reconoció. La última vez que se enfrentó a Dumbledore le quedó claro que su antiguo profesor aún era superior a él aunque tuviera una caja en su poder, y Tom Riddle no pensaba volver a enfrentársele sin la seguridad de ser el dueño de las cuatro cajas elementales.

- ¿Me escucháis todos? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más por los alrededores que pudiera estropear sus planes-. Debemos coordinarnos para realizar la misión con la mayor rapidez posible.

- ¿No podemos recrearnos un poco con los niños? –preguntó con sorna uno de los mortífagos ganándose la risa de unos cuantos-.

- Podéis hacer lo que queráis –espetó Malfoy cansado de interrupciones de ese tipo-. Pero quiero que creéis pánico con rapidez para dejarnos el camino libre a los que entremos al castillo, quienes debemos ser muy veloces en registrar todo antes de que puedan reaccionar contra nosotros.

Una vez conseguida la atención, Lucius se aclaró la garganta para exponer el plan que habían trazado cuidadosamente.

- Bien. Divon, Rookwood, Dolohov, Greyback y yo entraremos a Hogwarts mientras los demás os quedáis en el pueblo como distracción. Greyback, hoy es luna llena, ¿me equivoco?

- No –respondió el hombre lobo con regocijo-. Además, la luna hoy saldrá muy pronto.

Los demás consiguieron ocultar un estremecimiento por el placer que se reflejaba en la cara del licántropo, pero todos ellos sabían que los hombres lobo eran criaturas que añoraban la luna llena en busca de sangre. Malfoy se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Traes esa nueva poción?

- ¿La matalobos? –preguntó el otro con desdén-. Sí, la traigo. Aunque advierto que si queréis mis servicios, estos se llevarían mejor a cabo sin esa poción que adormece mis instintos.

- Pero sin ella bien poco te importaría si tus víctimas son los niños o nosotros –respondió con asco Ethan-. Necesitamos que sepas muy bien a quien atacas y que estés lúcido para recibir órdenes de cuando debes atacar, y no hacerlo antes.

El licántropo puso mala cara, pues odiaba esa nueva poción que mitigaba su necesidad de sangre, pero asintió al recordar los beneficios que tendría de tener éxito.

- Tú nos abrirás el camino, Greyback –ordenó Malfoy alzando la voz de nuevo-. Pero sólo entraremos cuando nos aseguremos de que Hogwarts queda con la mínima seguridad. Los otros cuatro que iremos nos dividiremos en dos grupos, pues me temo que los posibles escondites se han duplicado. He averiguado algo más sobre James Potter y, aparte de ser un Gryffindor como ya sabíamos, este año le han concedido el Premio Anual, y Dumbledore ha tenido otra de sus brillantes ideas apartando a los dos agraciados en una torre aparte. Sólo sé que está en un pasillo del sexto piso, por lo que Divon y yo nos encargaremos de buscarla y registrarla, mientras que Rookwook y Dolohov se encargarán de Gryffindor cuya entrada queda en el séptimo piso. Me da igual cómo accedáis, si tenéis que volar una pared, hacedlo y despreocuparos del alboroto que causéis. ¿Queda claro hasta aquí?

Al no haber ninguna intervención en contra, Lucius se tomó ese silencio como un sí, y continuó.

- Perfecto. Ahora para los que os quedáis en el pueblo. Nuestros aliados dentro del colegio serán un soporte para vosotros, y decidiré cómo coordinarlos en cuanto aparezcan, que será en poco tiempo. Por lo demás, lo mejor será dividiros por zonas. Queremos que algunos alumnos escapen hacia el colegio para dar la voz de alarma, pero es absolutamente necesario que la mayoría se queden atrapados aquí. Dumbledore reunirá la mayor seguridad donde más alumnos haya. Hay tres salidas posibles del pueblo: Primero, la que se dirige a la estación de tren, pasando por las Tres Escobas. Bella, coge un grupo y ubícate allí para retenerles.

- Ya tenía pensado hacerlo –replicó la mujer fríamente, dando a entender que no pensaba seguir órdenes suyas. Malfoy se limitó a ignorarla-.

- La segunda salida es por el callejón que lleva hacia el saloncito ese que usan las parejitas, la calle que comienza en la tienda de Dervish y Banges. Wilkes, posiciónate allí y asegúrate de que no escapan por allí, ni que los que estén dentro de la cafetería crucen el campo hacia el bosque.

Wilkes asintió recibiendo las órdenes sin rechistar.

- Y tercero, el callejón que pasa por Cabeza de Puerco. Rabastan, este es un lugar por el que podrían intentar despistarnos algunos de los alumnos mayores, quiero que lo vigiles bien con tu grupo.

- No saldrá nadie por allí –respondió el hombre con una sonrisa desagradable pintada en el rostro-.

- Bien. Por el centro del pueblo os moveréis los demás. Rosier, coge un equipo y ubícate entre Huneydukes y la oficina de correos; y Rodolphus ocúpate de las calles anexas a Zonko, la tienda de moda y la Casa de las Plumas. Los demás ubicaros en el grupo que prefiráis, ya organizaré a los más jóvenes cuando lleguen.

Cuando terminó de hablar, los demás comenzaron a situarse con el líder que preferían seguir en el ataque, y Lucius se posicionó al lado de Ethan, con quien compartió una mirada expectante. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo.

OO—OO

En el campo de quidditch continuaba la celebración como si ya hubieran ganado la copa, pero lo cierto era que los puntos obtenidos tras el partido les colocaban como ganadores virtuales, y un Gryffindor nunca se ha caracterizado por su contención y su paciencia. Lily era de las pocas que pedía a sus compañeros que se tranquilizaran y no celebraran nada antes de tiempo, pero tampoco podía ponerse muy gruñona al ver a James tan feliz.

Aunque se habían quedado helados con el accidente de su buscadora, y las imágenes que todos recordaban eran escalofriantes, el saber que estaba perfectamente y en pocos días estaría como nueva había acabado con sus resquicios de intranquilidad. James estaba en el centro de todo, con Sirius que se acababa de unir a la fiesta abrazado a él, y con Josh y Allan con sus respectivos amigos cerca de ellos; todos celebrando a gritos y cánticos, y casi quedándose sin voz.

Por fin algo apartada, Lily comprobó que sólo los Gryffindor continuaban en el campo, apostados junto a los vestuarios, mientras que el resto del colegio se había marchado, seguramente a prepararse para la salida a Hogsmeade de esa tarde. Buscó al resto de sus amigos, pero no había ni rastro de Grace, Remus, Gis o Peter. Kate estaba cerca de ella, hablando con algunas compañeras de un curso inferior, pero los demás no daban señales de estar allí. Supuso que Remus y Gisele estarían de nuevo arriba con Rachel, intentando convencerla de que saliera de su cuarto. Pero podía entender por qué no quería hacerlo, pues de tener ella esas marcas en la cara también se habría sentido muy acomplejada.

Sin embargo, ese hecho no solucionaba la incógnita de dónde estarían Grace y Peter y, sinceramente, dudaba que estuvieran juntos escondidos en alguna parte. No. El pequeño no sabía dónde podía estar, pero el hecho de que Sirius estuviera cerca la dejaba claro que su mejor amiga no podía estar lejos. En ese momento también cayó en la ausencia de Sadie y se preguntó si hubiera ido a la enfermería con su hermano a ver a la novia de este.

Se oyó de pronto un griterío, y entre la gente pudo ver que Sarah, la guardiana del equipo, salía de los vestuarios femeninos con aspecto de acabar de salir de la ducha. La chica levantó los brazos victoriosa y se abrazó a su amigo Josh para empezar a cantar juntos el himno de Hogwarts. Claro, si Sarah había ido a ducharse, estaba segura que Grace también lo había hecho. Y Sirius debió pensar lo mismo que ella, pues le vio colarse en el vestuario cuando la atención estaba puesto en un discurso que James acababa de empezar a dar.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Esos dos no tenían mucho sentido común, y no pensaban mucho en la discreción, cosa que sí debían de tener en cuenta estando delante de toda su casa, incluida Kate, a la que por cierto aún no habían dicho nada sobre su relación.

OO—OO

Efectivamente, Sirius pensaba muy poco en el sentido común en el momento en que se coló en los vestuarios a buscar a Grace. El sonido de la ducha le hizo sonreír, pero se llevó un buen chasco cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio que la chica ya había terminado y estaba a medio vestir. Adiós a su plan de seducción.

Grace estaba de espaldas a él, con el pelo aún empapado y, parecía, atándose los botones de la camisa. La corta falda que la rubia solía llevar había sido sustituida ese día por unos pantalones de franela que tenían pinta de dar mucho calor, lo que venía bien con aquel frío propio del mes de febrero. Al acabar con la camisa, metiéndosela dentro de los pantalones, Grace alargó la mano para tomar el jersey que se pondría encima, pero se encontró con el tacto de una mano.

Al girarse, pensando que Sarah se había olvidado algo, se encontró a Sirius sentado en el banco en una posición relajada, sonriéndola ampliamente, y alejando el jersey de ella con la otra mano.

- Te prefiero sin jersey, gracias –dijo con una divertida sonrisa, ganándose una carcajada de ella-.

- Desgraciadamente para ti hace demasiado frío como para ir por la calle como tú quisieras que fuera.

Divertido, Sirius se puso en pie y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Si es para ir por la calle te prefiero aún más tapada. No soportaría que los demás te vieran como yo quiero verte –la susurró acercándose para besarla-.

Aunque tuvo la tentación de apartarse para chincharle, Grace se permitió acceder a ese beso unos segundos. Cuando este se volvió más pasional, se apartó sonriendo y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

-Te has colado en zona restringida. El capitán se enfadaría mucho si alguien ajeno al equipo entra aquí para desconcentrarme –le dijo divertida, ganándose que un brillo travieso se instalara en los ojos del chico-.

- Venía a felicitar a la cazadora más sexy que tienen, pero dudo que el capitán se enfade porque te desconcentre una vez terminado el partido...

Se inclinó de nuevo para repetir el beso, pero Grace se echó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- No conoces al capitán –le aseguró ganándose una carcajada de él-. Es muy, muy severo con las normas.

Sirius tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse con fuerza ante esa descripción de James, pero en lugar de eso apretó los labios en una divertida sonrisa, y enarcó una ceja diciendo:

- Seguro que hace una excepción para que el comentarista pueda decirle una cosa a su jugadora favorita.

Grace afianzó los brazos en torno a su cuello y le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que hasta cegaba. Se acercó. Muchísimo; sus labios rozaban los suyos cuando preguntó:

- ¿Qué quiere decirme el comentarista?

Pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de responder. De repente escucharon que se abría la puerta de par en par y, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de separarse, escucharon la voz divertida de Sarah.

- ¡Te dije que algún día te obligaría a salir de la ducha a mi...!

La pobre muchacha se quedó en blanco con la imagen que vio. Ella aguantando un lado de la puerta y Josh sujetando el otro, les miraban boquiabiertos. Habían pretendido gastarle una broma a la rubia por tardar siempre tanto en el baño, algo sin maldad. Pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba que estuvieran interrumpiendo una escena romántica, y menos de esos dos en concreto. La sorpresa estaba reflejado en sus rostros y, lo peor, en el de todos los Gryffindor que les miraban sin poder creérselo.

Cerca de ellos, muy cerca, pues evidentemente habían intentado detener la broma a tiempo sin éxito, estaban James y Lily, uno a cada lado. El capitán tenía una mano cubriéndole los ojos, como si no quisiera ver lo que se venía encima; y su novia les miraba con la boca apretada en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido con desaprobación. Y Grace supo que esa desaprobación estaba dirigida a todos: a los que habían abierto la puerta metiéndose donde no debían, y a ellos dos que, como siempre, se habían comportado como dos inconscientes.

Y la causa por la cual Lily estaba así era evidente. Grace sintió que el color se le escapaba de la cara cuando vio entre la multitud el rostro de Kate. Supo que Sirius se había percatado también cuando le sintió tensarse, y también ahí se dio cuenta de que aún seguía abrazada a él. Sirius la había soltado casi al instante en que se abrió la puerta, y enseguida su mirada encontró con la de Kate, que estaba llena de sorpresa, dolor y decepción. No era extraño que reaccionara así al ver a su ex-novio que la había dejado apenas un par de semanas antes con una de sus amigas. Sí le sorprendió que él sintiera su dolor tan propio, cuando había pensado que se sentiría más ajeno en esos momentos.

La gente les miraba con sorpresa, sin acabar de creerse la imagen que habían visto, pues no se la habrían imaginado de parte de ninguno de ellos. Habían circulado muchos rumores de Sirius y Kate, a la que también comenzaron a mirar insistentemente, intercalando miradas de unos a otra, con curiosidad.

La pobre Kate fue la que se llevó la peor parte. La situación en que les habían pillado a ellos era vergonzosa, pero la de ella era humillante. Apenas hacía unos días que había terminado esa relación, que el colegio estalló en rumores sobre las causas de la ruptura, que todo el mundo la había mirado con pena... para que la volvieran a mirar así en ese momento. Eran muchas cosas a la vez, y aún no le entraban en su cabeza. Era el chico que quería, a quien aún dedicaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, abrazando y besando a una de sus amigas; la que más se había ofendido con él cuando la dejó, la que más le había insultado, la que peor había reaccionado... La que había mentido porque ahora, cuando aún no habían pasado dos semanas, se había escondido con él para abrazarle y besarle con la misma intensidad con la que podía haberlo hecho ella.

Y la gente seguía mirándola, como si fuera digna de lástima. Kate no lo soportó más. Necesitaba estar sola, sola, ¡sola! Casi sin necesidad de permiso sus pies echaron a correr y apartó a la gente a empujones para hacerse sitio. Podía oír el zumbido de las conversaciones a su paso, taladrándola la mente, y se sintió profundamente humillada. Sólo quería desaparecer de allí y que se la tragase la tierra.

En los vestuarios, Sirius hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero se contuvo. Grace, por el contrario, no habría podido moverse aún de haberlo intentado, pues se había quedado completamente en blanco, aún con la expresión de Kate metida en la retina. Su mirada se encontró con la de Lily, que estaba suspirando, y sintió que el corazón se la hundía más cuando su mejor amiga la lanzó una triste mirada que significaba claramente: _"Te lo dije"_.

OO—OO

Ajenos a todo lo que se había armado en ese momento, en la entrada del castillo la mayoría de los estudiantes se agolpaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, y los más impacientes ya esperaban los primeros carruajes que les llevarían a Hogsmeade. La mayoría prefería comer en el castillo y luego enfrentarse al frío invernal del pueblo por la tarde, pero también es cierto que pasarían menos tiempo en su día libre.

Regulus y los demás Slytherins estaban en ese grupo, intentando contener los nervios y alegrándose de que los demás no fueran muy observadores, pues la mayoría no lo conseguían. Regulus no era una excepción. De hecho, el único aparentemente indiferente a todo era Severus Snape, pero él no tenía tanto autocontrol, y apenas había dormido o dejado de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en las próximas horas. Desde que el año anterior su familia le instara a pertenecer a los mortífagos, su única misión había sido ser el mensajero, cosa bastante inofensiva. Pero aquella sería su primera batalla, si es que sus compañeros tenían razón con las suposiciones, y todo apuntaba a que sí. En Navidad había querido unirse a la del callejón Diagon, pero ahora que le tocaba no sabía si estaba hecho para atacar a nadie, y menos para ser un asesino. Ya no tenía claro nada.

- Dulcy, ¿al final qué pasó con tu hermano? –escuchó que Amanda Tyler le preguntaba a su rubia amiga-.

Inconscientemente prestó atención a esa conversación, pues quería asegurarse de que la chica había sido discreta y, además, así conseguía apartar su mente de lo que ocurriría dentro de poco. Dulcy Yexter sonrió levemente.

- No sabía cómo convencerle de que no fuera al pueblo sin tener que decirle nada –le dijo a su amiga-. Así que tuve que crear una excusa. Le lancé un hechizo que le tendrá en la enfermería toda la tarde por lo menos. Con eso basta.

Su amiga le pasó una mano amistosa por el brazo, pero Regulus sintió un agujero en el estómago. La preocupación de su compañera por su hermano le hizo recordar al suyo, y en ese momento se preguntó si a Sirius le ocurriría algo ese día. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que aquello sí le importaba, Sadie había tenido razón en eso. Paradójicamente, como si la hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento, su amiga apareció por la puerta del castillo, con aspecto de acabar de darse una reparadora ducha y ya con ropa normal, y sonrió ampliamente al verle.

Él prefirió acercarse discretamente antes de que ella lo hiciera, y captara alguna conversación extraña. Sadie era como una antena receptora para según qué temas. A medida que se iba acercando su amiga sonreía más, con ese humor que lo reservaba para unos pocos entre los que él podía considerarse afortunado.

- Voy a acabar pensando mal de ti –le dijo borrando su sonrisa y componiendo una mueca irónica-.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? –preguntó Regulus intentando actuar con normalidad-.

- Te has marchado sin felicitarme. Cuando vosotros ganasteis, yo me quedé a darte la enhorabuena, por lo que me merecía lo mismo. Tienes muy mal perder.

- Lo siento, la idea de permanecer en territorio ocupado por Gryffindors me daba alergia.

Definitivamente no se le daba bien engañarla a ella en concreto, pues su sombrío humor se notó en la respuesta, que había pretendido cargar de divertida ironía. Había sonado serio y preocupado, tal y como se sentía, y no debería haber sido así. Sin embargo, Sadie lo malinterpretó, pensando que el muchacho verdaderamente había tenido un mal perder y que su mal humor se debía a la clasificación en quidditch. A ella la daba igual, pero después de convivir con James sabía que había gente que lo tomaba con demasiada seriedad.

Por eso intentó calmar el ambiente, cambiando el tema y apartando el quidditch de la conversación. Y tenía la excusa perfecta. De hecho, llevaba todo el día pensando en proponérselo, por lo que le pareció lógico sacar el tema para cambiar la conversación.

- ¿Te vas ya a Hogsmeade?

Regulus se puso incómodo de repente, y ella lo notó.

- Sí. He quedado pronto con unos amigos.

- Tenía pensado ir –le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. La única vez que he ido estuve más pendiente de cierto ritual en el bosque que de conocer el pueblo, y me gustaría aprovechar hoy para hacerlo. Si no te importa, podría acompañarte... Sólo tendrías que esperarme cinco minutos a que suba a mi cuarto a por dinero.

La sola idea de que ella estuviera en Hogsmeade cuando ocurriera todo le congeló la sangre en las venas. Regulus se puso pálido, abrió mucho los ojos, y hasta contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

- O no... –añadió Sadie insegura al ver su reacción-.

Le estudió la cara con sus ojos oscuros, y Regulus sintió que un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Recordó aquel día en el bosque, cuando la vio entre los árboles, y se acordó de la furia que lo invadió y del enfrentamiento posterior que tuvo con ella, amenazas incluidas. Sólo habían pasado tres meses, y todo había cambiado. Ya no tenía ningún problema con que Sadie supiera su verdad. Con ella era con la única persona con quien podía compartir todos los aspectos de su vida y sus pensamientos al respecto sin temer nada, pues ella no le juzgaba. Le apreciaba y respetaba tal y como era, aunque ella no compartiera los mismos ideales. Quizá porque su propio padre los tenía, o quizá porque era una persona más empática de lo que aparentaba.

Lo que tenía claro era que Sadie se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida, en alguien imprescindible. En ese momento en que el terror le invadió al imaginarla en medio de una batalla, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto necesitaba a esa chica en su vida. Era su mejor amiga, su conciencia y consejera, la persona que le comprendía... También había algo más que se le escapaba, algo más que debía ver en ella. Pero no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en ello. En otro momento, cuando la situación no fuera límite, analizaría todas esas revelaciones.

Sólo sabía que debía conseguir que ella no fuera a Hogsmeade, y no le bastaría un simple hechizo como había usado Dulcy con su hermano. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de su amiga, que pareció desear apartarse aunque no lo hizo. La caricia apenas fue nimia y enseguida bajó el brazo, pero supo que todo lo que le estaba pasando tenía relación con la desesperación que le había entrado hacía pocos días, cuando destruyeron juntos la carta de Yaxilia y la vio como su eterna salvadora.

- Sadie... ¿confías en mi? –preguntó en voz baja, consiguiendo que la confusión y la extrañeza inundaran la cara de la joven alemana-.

- Sí... Bueno, en teoría –apuntilló la chica sin dejar de inspeccionarle con la mirada. Estaba muy raro ese día, y ella tenía que saber qué le ocurría-.

- Pues no vengas a Hogsmeade hoy. La siguiente salida será en un par de meses, y entonces te acompañaré y te lo enseñaré todo. Pero no vengas hoy.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó lentamente mientras fruncía el ceño, y Regulus tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al suelo-.

- Porque hoy hace muy malo para disfrutar del pueblo como es debido, y yo tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo estar de guía. Sólo... Hazme caso, ¿vale? Confía en mi. Quédate hoy en el castillo, es lo mejor.

Sadie le miraba cada vez más confusa y enfadada. No era de las que le gustaban estar desinformada, por lo que la enfadaba demasiado esa situación.

- No lo entiendo –replicó, teniendo ganas de discutir el tema a fondo y enterarse de qué le ocurría a su amigo-.

Pero la llamada para los carruajes se produjo en ese momento, y Regulus vio cómo sus compañeros se dirigían a coger sitio para marchar a Hogsmeade lo antes posible. Y él debía ir con ellos.

- Ya sé que no lo entiendes, pero te lo explicaré luego. Quédate aquí, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no te moverás del castillo?

Había tal desesperación en su mirada, que Sadie optó por dejar la discusión para más adelante, y asintió con cuidado, insegura y casi imperceptiblemente. Más aliviado, Regulus se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano, y subió corriendo al carruaje en el que Avery le estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

OO—OO

Kate por fin estaba sola, tal y como quería. En ese momento sólo la acompañaban el sonido del viento que movía las ramas de los árboles y las pequeñas olas que este formaba en las aguas del lago.

Había vuelto a ese lugar que la encantaba, paseando por los jardines, observando su belleza sentada en aquel árbol que tan cerca estaba de la orilla, e intentando entrar en sintonía con la naturaleza. Con ese silencio podía pensar mejor, podía ver cosas de las que antes no se había percatado, y se flagelaba a sí misma. Allí podía llorar con libertad, en soledad, y sin vergüenza. Porque era eso lo único que le apetecía: llorar. Se sentía demasiado engañada y humillada como para no querer derramar lágrimas una tras otra.

Tan pendiente estaba de sus propios pensamientos y del sonido del viento, que no escuchó a nadie venir hacia ella. Sólo oyó un suave murmullo, parecido a como cuando alguien se sienta con cuidado en el suelo. Esa era la única pista de que ya no estaba sola, y aún así no se giró, pues ya ni siquiera la quedaba curiosidad en el cuerpo. Con un descubrimiento había tenido bastante, gracias.

Además, pese a que ignoró a esa persona, no tardó en reconocer su olor, y una extraña mueca cruzó su boca, pues que estuviera allí con ella sólo significaba una cosa.

- Ya se ha extendido por todo el colegio...

Al pasar los segundos y no obtener más respuesta que un suspiro, Kate se giró.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Kate –respondió Derek sonriéndole levemente-.

Ella frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de su rostro. Puede que no viera en él compasión, pero sí veía delicadeza, lo que en ese momento no encontraba diferencia. Su reacción provocó un resoplido en el chico, que añadió:

- De acuerdo. Pero si te sirve, los rumores te dejan a ti como la buena.

- La buena y tonta cornuda, ¿no? –respondió ella con ironía. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada a Derek, pero él la miró impotente y volvió a mirar al vacío suspirando tristemente-. Me siento tan estúpida...

- No tenías modo de saberlo, Kate –insistió él pasando un brazo por sus hombros en un abrazo reconfortante que ella no rechazó-. Además, también es culpa mía. Si hubiera sacado un momento esta semana para hablar contigo, en vez de dedicarme a estudiar todo el rato...

Kate le miró extrañada, y de pronto varias cosas cobraron sentido en su cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –susurró-.

Derek dudó.

- Desde el día en que rompió contigo. Fui a contártelo porque les había escuchado hablar pero tú...

- Preferí hablar con Sirius –terminó Kate asintiendo con la cabeza, y sintiéndose aún más estúpida-. Lo siento...

- Yo lo siento, Kate. Debí insistir, imponerme, evitar de algún modo esto. Era lo que no quería que pasara, que te sintieras humillada...

Kate cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, suspirando con fuerza. Demasiado tarde, ya se sentía profundamente humillada.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Desde cuando están escondiéndose?

Derek se removió incómodo.

- No escuché mucho, no sé qué ha podido pasar entre ellos. Hablaban como si hubieran tenido algo hacía poco, y discutían. Él quería hablarlo y ella dejarlo pasar... Pero era evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos, y me hubiera gustado poder decírtelo antes de que te enteraras de esta forma.

- Ellos debieron decírmelo antes de que me enterara de esta forma –contestó ella con enfado por la falta de sentimientos de dos personas tan cercanas a ella-.

Pero tan pronto dejó salir la rabia, también salió otro sentimiento más inaguantable, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar a mares.

- No entiendo por qué no me di cuenta antes... –musitó entre hipidos, con todos los acontecimientos de los últimos años rondando su mente-. Todas las señales estaban ahí. Siempre se llevaron perfectamente, entre ellos había un rollo estupendo. Y de un día para otro se odiaban. Incluso cuando él ya estaba conmigo, parecía que no podía estar tranquilo sin molestarla, si no hacía notar su presencia. Pensé que la situación había mejorado porque yo se lo había pedido a los dos. Era tan claro...

Derek sólo supo abrazarla mientras ella dejaba salir su desesperación. No debía sentirse tan impotente, nadie lo había visto venir. Sí que es cierto que circularon ciertos rumores sobre ambos cuando se llevaban bien, pero eso había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo y ninguno de los dos dio fundamento a las tontas ideas chismosas de las niñas pequeñas. Él había salido con Grace por meses y aunque el nombre de Black salió varias veces de su boca, él no notó nada extraño.

- Nadie lo vio venir, Kate. Yo también creía que sólo se tenían aversión mutua. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese supuesto odio sólo era atracción? Es absurdo y los dos son idiotas.

Pero Kate seguía auto compadeciéndose, llorando a lágrima viva.

- Siempre sintió algo más por ella. A mi me escogió después, por descarte. No era más que una sustituta, una Grace de segunda clase.

- Escúchame Kate –Derek se puso de pronto serio, tomándola la barbilla con los dedos suavemente obligándola a mirarle-. Eres una persona sorprendente y especial. Tanto que has sacado a la luz partes de mi que creí que ya no existían. Eres dulce, divertida, paciente, cariñosa... Y si ese imbécil no sabe ver lo especial que eres y la suerte que tenía de estar contigo, es que está completamente ciego. No te merece, y creo que estarás mejor sin él –mirándola a los ojos llorosos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y añadió-. Además, ¿sabes qué? Yo salí con Grace durante un tiempo, y estoy en posición de asegurarte que ella no es más que una Kate de segunda clase.

La muchacha le miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, y su rostro cambió a medida que él iba hablando, pasando del dolor a una mezcla de este con ternura. Ella era muy sensible, y él era consciente de que estaba dejando su corazón abierto en una declaración muy evidente, pero esa vez no le importó mostrarse tan vulnerable. La adoraba, y esa era su verdad. Antes de tener tiempo de pensar que aquello era una locura hizo lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando: besarla, y con muchas ansias.

A Kate le tomó por sorpresa que la sujetara con fuerza por la nuca y la estampara los labios contra los suyos, y por eso tardó tanto en reaccionar. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le apartó suave pero firmemente. Era el único que estaba allí con ella apoyándola, y sus sentimientos eran preciosos y dignos de agradecer, pero ella no podía pensar en eso ahora.

- Lo siento Derek, pero no puedo pensar en nada de esto ahora. Perdóname, sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a que te corresponda y ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Pero estoy destrozada y, aunque ni yo misma lo entienda, aún sigo enamorada de Sirius. No sería justo por mi parte hacerte lo mismo que él me hizo a mi; no puedo quererte a medias. Entiéndeme...

Derek pareció triste, pero asintió comprendiéndola, y suspiró.

- No tengo prisa. Llegará el día que me quieras a mi...

- Eso espero –le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, y Derek notó cómo ella seguía llorando en silencio, por lo que decidió anteponer sus sentimientos a los de él.

- Aún así, no quiero que te quedes aquí sola rumiándolo. Vamos, los primeros carruajes a Hogsmeade ya van a salir, y te invito a tomar algo.

- No –respondió Kate negando con la cabeza varias veces-. No soportaría que todo el mundo se me quedara mirando. Necesito estar sola...

- No deberías quedarte sola pensando en ello –insistió él-.

- Confía en mi. Así supero yo las cosas, pensándolas y asumiéndolas. Cogeré algo en las cocinas, y me encerraré en mi cuarto el resto del día. No quiero mirar a nadie a la cara por hoy.

Sacudiéndose la falda se puso en pie y le miró con ojos tiernos, agradeciéndole en silencio tanto su apoyo, como sus sentimientos por ella.

- Espero que algún día tengamos de nuevo esta conversación, y pueda devolverte todo lo que te mereces, Derek.

Se inclinó sobre sí misma y le dio un leve beso en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de marcharse rumbo al castillo, intentando alejarse de todo y de todos.

OO—OO

Definitivamente Lily y James habían salvado el día sacando a sus dos amigos de todo el follón. Cuando Kate se había marchado aquello se había convertido en un hervidero de conversaciones y, sospechaban, la historia ya había llegado hasta Hogwarts y todo el colegio lo sabía. Grace se había sonrojado de arriba abajo al percibir las miradas acusatorias de sus compañeras, quienes evidentemente habían hecho causa con la que parecía la más afectada, y Sirius apenas había pronunciado dos palabras desde que les sacaron de allí.

En ese momento, en uno de los caminos menos transitados para llegar al colegio, Lily soltó el brazo de Grace y se puso frente a los dos con las manos en las caderas. James, que iba palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo, vio venir la bronca de su novia.

- No será que no te lo dije, Grace. Pero claro, hacéis las cosas a vuestra manera y ¿quién paga los platos rotos? La pobre Kate. ¡¿Es qué de verdad pensabais que nunca os iban a pillar?

Grace bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero Sirius pareció reaccionar por fin, y no de la forma esperada en él. James le vio levantar la cabeza hacia Lily lentamente, como si fuera un toro de miura a punto de embestir, y la miró con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían dos finas líneas de plata.

Pocas veces Sirius parecía tan enfadado, por lo que supo que sería una de las ocasiones en las que no se contendría por nada del mundo. Sabiendo que si no intervenía aquello podía significar una discusión tal que acabara con la amistad de ellos por completo, le apretó con fuerza el hombro a Sirius, y avanzó hacia Lily abrazándola por la espalda.

- Lily vámonos –la dijo para que todos le escucharan-.

Su novia le miró por encima del hombro incrédula, pero él apretó el abrazo de su cintura.

- Esto no es cosa nuestra, que lo solucionen entre los dos, que sabrán hacerlo. Además, hoy es San Valentín y he preparado varias cosas para que estemos solos. ¿No quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

La sonrió de lado, de forma encantadora y fingidamente inocente, pero coló. Lily no pudo evitar relajarse y devolverle la sonrisa.

- Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Aún después de decir eso la pelirroja se giró hacia los otros dos para lanzarles una mirada de disgusto, y James tuvo que empujarla levemente en dirección contraria para sacarla de allí.

- Suerte, chicos –susurró el capitán sonriéndole levemente a Grace y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo, que aún parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre Lily-.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Grace suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Sirius continuó en la misma posición, mirando enfadado el lugar donde había estado Lily. Bastante alterado estaba por todo lo ocurrido para que la pelirroja se metiera a defender una causa que no era asunto suyo. Se sentía atrapado y enfadado consigo mismo, pues sabía que la culpa había sido suya por retrasar el asunto cuando sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. Miró a su chica, y la vio sentada en el suelo.

- Levántate Grace, ha llovido y vas a coger una pulmonía.

La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que aunque cogiera una pulmonía no lo pasaría tan mal como Kate. Había visto su cara, y ella se había jurado a sí misma que no era tan mezquina como para anteponer siempre sus deseos a los sentimientos de los demás. Y de nuevo se había fallado a sí misma actuando egoístamente, pensando sólo en lo que sentía ella y en lo feliz que era en ese momeno.

- Es culpa mía, debimos esperar más tiempo para estar juntos –murmuró-.

- No –respondió él de mala manera-. Debimos decírselo nosotros antes de que se enterara de esta forma, pero no hemos hecho nada malo en lo demás. Yo ya lo había dejado con ella cuando tú y yo empezamos.

Por la mirada que le lanzó Grace era evidente que no estaban de acuerdo, pero lo dejaron así. Sirius pateó una piedra que vio delante de él y masculló.

- La culpa es mía. Sabía que no teníamos demasiado tiempo para contárselo antes de que se enterara por otros, y lo retrasé porque no me quería enfrentar a esta situación –suspiró-. Lo extraño es que Green se lo haya callado tanto tiempo...

- ¿Green? –preguntó Grace sin entender nada-.

- Jane Green –explicó-. Nos vio discutir el día que dejé a Kate. Pensé que se lo diría a toda su corte y lo extenderían por ahí, pero se ha callado. Y justo se ha venido a enterar por una indiscreción mía...

- No te sientas culpable. Se habría enterado tarde o temprano, los dos hemos rehuido esta situación...

Los dos suspiraron al tiempo, y con un movimiento rápido, Sirius agarró las manos de Grace y tiró de ella para que se levantara. Ella se apoyó contra él dándole un abrazo.

- Había preparado un día especial para hoy –la confesó Sirius contra su pelo-. Pero tendremos que posponerlo. Deberíamos hablar con ella hoy.

- Sí –suspiró Grace aún sin sentirse con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello. Sin embargo cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe, recordándose que era una Gryffindor-. Pero no creo que debamos ir los dos a la vez. Bastante mal lo debe estar pasando como para que encima aparezcamos los dos de la mano... Sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte querer apoyarnos el uno en el otro, dejándola sola.

Sirius suspiró dándola la razón. Ir a hablar con Kate los dos juntos era como crear una barrera frente a la que ella se sentiría sola e indefensa.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos-.

Grace hizo una mueca, pero ya tenía todo decidido.

- Déjame hablar con ella hoy. Tengo que explicarla mi parte, tengo que hacerla entender que no hemos podido evitarlo... Mañana tú puedes hablar con ella. A ti te escuchará mejor, te odiará menos.

- No lo creo –dijo él amargamente-.

- Hazme caso. La peor idea la tiene de mi. A ti aún te quiere, así que te perdonará más fácilmente.

Sirius se rió sin diversión dudando de aquello, pero Grace le dio un beso justo en la nuez de la garganta.

- Hazme caso -repitió-. Los sentimientos no se van de un día para otro, te lo digo por experiencia. Yo voy a tener que explicarla mucho más para que llegue a entenderme, pero quizá lo que siente por ti la ayude a entender que no pude evitar sentirlo yo también.

Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando darla fuerzas para lo que la tocaba a ella, pues era cierto que sí creía que ella lo iba a tener más difícil. Se inclinó y la dio un suave beso en los labios.

- De acuerdo. Hoy te toca a ti. Yo iré a Hogsmeade, y te compraré algo bonito para subirte el ánimo.

Grace no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante esa salida tan inusual.

- Quizá veas a James y Lily, así que por favor no discutas con ella. Sólo se preocupa por Kate, pero también por nosotros. Sólo que en este momento no ha sabido expresarlo de otra forma.

Sirius suspiró.

- La pelirroja siempre ha sido una prefecta perfecta metomentodo, pero supongo que ya que me he acostumbrado puedo vivir con ello. Mucha suerte con Kate.

- Nos vemos a la tarde –le prometió ella con otro pico en los labios, antes de alejarse rumbo al castillo a buscar a Kate-.

OO—OO

Los primeros carruajes ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade, y los pocos estudiantes que habían ido en ellos se dispersaron por el pueblo rápidamente. Aún así, los Slytherins fueron desapareciendo hacia el bosque prohibido en pequeños grupos, para no levantar sospechas.

Regulus tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba todo el paisaje y a todos sus compañeros que estaban desinhibidos en su día libre, y se sintió completamente sin fuerzas de estar allí. No sabía qué le ocurría, por qué ahora se lo cuestionaba todo, pero aquella situación no le parecía tan justa y noble como había creído siempre. Sin embargo, se forzó a sí mismo a aparentar la tranquilidad y la seguridad habitual en él al encabezar la escapada hacia el bosque. Contaban con él para que fuera quien los guiara, como había ocurrido durante todo el curso, por lo que no podía fallarles ese día.

Tardaron algunos minutos en estar todos juntos y, cuando les dijeron lo que ocurriría, las sospechas de Regulus se confirmaron. De reojo observó las reacciones de los demás y vio que eran muy variopintas: Desde la ansiedad de los Carrow, Avery, Mulciber y Hinkes, hasta el nerviosismo y la palidez de Yexter y Tyler (que sospechaba que él compartía), pasando por la reacción tan inusual de Snape. ¿Acaso ese chico no se inmutaba por nada?

- Os dividiremos en los distintos grupos –estaba diciendo Malfoy tomando la voz del líder mientras que todos escuchaban con un poco de nerviosismo-. Pero antes quiero aclararos algo más. Estamos buscando a alguien, y si le veis debéis capturarle. Lo queremos vivo. Supongo que, como sois de la misma edad, todos conocéis a James Potter.

Regulus notó un movimiento involuntario a su derecha y observó que por fin Snape había reaccionado a algo. La expresión de su compañero había pasado a ser de avidez, mientras que él fruncía el ceño. ¿Para qué querrían capturar al mejor amigo de su hermano? ¿Qué tendría ese inútil que ver con nada de ellos? Sólo era un chulito que jugaba al quidditch, nada más. Sin embargo vio que a la mayoría no les importaba, pues acababan de mencionar a alguien muy odiado entre los slytherins. Sólo notó su misma extrañeza en Dulcy Yexter, con quien coincidió en una mirada confusa. Los demás no vieron ni quisieron ver nada raro en eso.

- Os repito: Si le veis, avisad a alguno de los nuestros y señaladle; ellos se encargaran de dejarle fuera de juego. Le necesitamos vivo, y queremos que no se sepa que le hemos capturado hasta que haya pasado el caos y hagan un recuento de alumnos, ¿está claro?

- ¿En qué consistirá la forma de provocar caos? –preguntó Amycus Carrow con una sonrisa ansiosa, como si no viera el momento de empezar-.

- Explosiones, ataques, desorden... Me da igual cómo lo hagáis, si queréis tirar a matar hacedlo, siempre y cuando no sea a Potter. Insisto en que debe quedar vivo.

La multitud asintió comprendiendo, y cuando comenzaron a colocarles en los distintos grupos, escuchó que Mulciber le decía a Avery:

- Me parece que podremos matar a una sangre sucia si encontramos nosotros a Potter.

Su amigo se rió, y le dio una palmada a Snape para que se riera también, pero este no lo hizo. Había vuelto a adquirir esa expresión indescifrable. Regulus vio que Aleto Carrow y Dulcy Yexter eran mandadas al grupo de Rodolphus, quien las dio unas pequeñas instrucciones antes de volver a ignorarlas. ¿Dónde quedaría él? Tenía el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? –le preguntó de repente Rabastan Lestrange posicionándose a su lado-. Pareces nervioso.

Regulus observó la expresión del cuñado de su prima, con quien siempre sintió la afinidad de ser ambos el hermano pequeño e insignificante. Le miraba con ojo crítico, como si viera algo de lo que los demás no se hubieran percatado.

- Supongo que sólo es la tensión antes de la acción –dijo intentando mantener el tono de voz e ignorando el nudo que le crecía en la garganta según avanzaban los minutos-.

Rabastan frunció más el ceño.

- ¿No estarás dudando, verdad Regulus? No te habrá convencido nadie de que nos dejes...

- ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? –preguntó Regulus inocentemente, intentando dejar claro que no estaba dudando en ningún momento, aunque quizá sí lo estaba haciendo-.

Parecía que este le iba a responder seriamente, pero en ese momento la voz de Bellatrix se elevó sobre las demás.

- ¡Regulus, conmigo!

Rabastan le empujó en dirección a su prima, y Regulus consiguió no trastabillar al acercarse dudosamente a ella. Creía que Malfoy era el que estaba haciendo el reparto de grupos, pero aparte de una expresión furiosa, el marido de su prima Cissy no dijo nada que negara esa orden. Se puso al lado de su prima, y vio cómo los demás eran coordinados en grupos distintos, aunque no lograba imaginar para qué querrían la ayuda de los alumnos en ese ataque, y después los dispersaban.

- Regulus escúchame –susurró Bellatrix mirando aún al frente, intentando parecer que no mantenían una conversación-. Hay algo que tienes que hacer hoy, más importante que cualquier cosa que hayas oído. Déjame a mi con el caos y ocúpate de lo que voy a decirte.

Regulus miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba tan cerca de ellos como para escuchar la conversación, y susurró:

- ¿De qué hablas?

Bellatrix se limitó a pasarle un pequeño objeto a la mano, por detrás de su túnica. No lo vio, pero al cogerlo notó que era una especie de cubo muy pesado hecho de un material frío.

- ¿Qué...?

- Lo envía tu madre –le explicó su prima adelantándose a su pregunta-. Es el blasón de los Black.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con ello?

- Bueno... Ya sabes, Regulus, que hasta los más ancestrales y grandes árboles tienen ramas podridas. En la historia de nuestra familia hemos podado esas ramas cada vez que han molestado, y ahora te toca a ti. Hay un miembro expulsado de nuestra familia que aún no ha sido debidamente castigado, y que se encontrará hoy aquí.

Regulus aguantó la respiración unos segundos al entenderlo. Hablaban de Sirius pero, ¿qué quería decir? Su confusa mente no llegaba a procesar por completo la información.

- Tu madre te pide, y el honor a tu familia te exige, que seas tú el que limpie de nuevo el nombre de los Black. Asegúrate de encontrarle, y no le dejes marchar. Es tu misión, recuerda que ya te enseñé a matar. Una vez hayas acabado con él, grábale el blasón de nuestra familia en la frente para que todos sepan qué ocurre cuando se desafía a un Black.

Oh, por Merlín. Eso era aún más de lo que se esperaba. Con el estómago encogido, Regulus apretó con fuerza el blasón, y tragó saliva.

OO-oOo-OO

_¡Se acabó aquí! Me va a caer la bronca por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero os aseguro que el capítulo que viene será... ¡alucinante! Ya véis, la batalla se traslada a Hogsmeade y ahora Voldemort se las da contra estudiantes, cosa tan cobarde como él. De momento parece que sólo irán a Hogsmeade Lily, James y Sirius. ¿Se apuntará alguien más? ¿Conseguirán capturar a James? ¿Será capaz Regulus de intentar matar a Sirius, o debemos agradecer que aún tenemos a nuestro morenazo a una casualidad del destino? No olvidéis que en Hogwarts no habrá nadie a salvo tampoco. Con Greyback suelto y pudiendo elegir a sus víctimas..._

_En fin, no quiero ser mala, ni cruel, ni nada. Pero ya sabéis que no me duelen prendas a la hora de escribir algo duro, y este es un capítulo que tengo pensado desde que empecé el fic, por lo que también tengo planeado lo que pasará. Os adelanto que por lo menos habrá una muerte importante en el grupo. Haced apuestas y no me matéis._

_Intentaré no tardar demasiado, ¡prometido! Un besazo a todos y hasta dentro de poco._

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	35. Cuando el mundo se oscurece

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí vuelvo, algo retrasada pero lo más pronto que he podido teniendo en cuenta que estoy entre trabajos y exámenes y agobios y, sí, esta semana también entre enfermedades. No os asustéis, es sólo una infección en el estómago que me ha tenido esta semana en cama, así que por eso he tenido tiempo de acabar el capítulo (y aburrirme también, por cierto :S)._

_En fin, ¿habéis visto ya HP7? ¡No veo el momento de que llegue julio! ¡Quiero la segunda parte ya, aunque se acabe ya todo! Pero no puede acabarse, me niego... aún espero que JK recapacite y nos regale un libro de Lily&James :P Pero la película está bien, ¿verdad? A mi me parece una de las menores adaptadas! :D es cierto que tiene algunos momentos típicos de Yates en contra del Harry&Ginny... Si ignora más esa relación acabaría pensando que Harry es gay tal y como dicen muchos fics... Sólo una escena e insípida hasta decir basta (sin incluir la gran aparición de George, claro jajaja). Pero bueno, también reconozco que entre Bonnie y Daniel no hay precisamente química... Aún así que se saque momentos Harry&Hermione me pone de los nervios... el bailecito tenía su gracia para que él quisiese animarla a ella, pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido... Bueno, muero por ver el beso entre Ron&Hermione, porque Rupert y Emma sí que tiene química. Por cierto, ¿quién está de acuerdo conmigo en que el mejor de la peli es Ron? Hasta cuando estaba en un segundo plano no podía apartar los ojos de él jajajaja_

_En fin, voy a ir al grano que sino me termináis de matar, y con razón :S Contesto reviews anónimos y vamos para allá!_

_Sole: ¡Hola guapa! Espero que en todo este tiempo hayas podido dormir, en vez de quedarte en vela pensando en James (aunque es una buena excusa para estar en vela jejeje). Me alegro que te gustase la exageración de James por el cumpleaños de Lily, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndole. ¡Es tan cabezota nuestro chico! Jeje En fin... La forma en que Kate se ha enterado es horrible, desde luego la peor, pero es que esos dos se lo buscaron... Puede que no pueda denominarse a sí misma cornuda, pero lo de exagerar yo creo que puede hacerlo tantas veces quiera porque ella es la única víctima ahí... De todas formas un poco cornuda sí que es, recuerda lo ocurrido en la habitación de James (cada vez que pienso que se la profanaron al pobre...). Yo también odio a Alecto Carrow, pero lo cierto es que no es un sentimiento nuevo... ¿No les creías capaces de hacer eso? Teniendo en cuenta lo que son capaces de hacer en el futuro... sí, Remus se siente culpable y siempre ha sido miserable, pero recuerda que el Remus del futuro es mucho más miserable que este... Muchas cosas deberán pasar en su vida para que su carácter se oscurezca más, ¿no? En cuanto a los de Hogsmeade, hoy tendrás tu respuesta a casi todas tus preguntas... Confío que la espera se te haya hecho corta! Muaks!_

_Roxanne Potter: ¡Hola guapa! __Sí, ya sé que quieres patear a Adam por el descuido... Pero piensa que él las escondió en casa de su hermano pensando que allí estarían a salvo. Era como guardarle en el lugar en que James también estaba protegido... Además que no pensaría que se les ocurriera cortarle la mano... En cuanto a la pregunta de si encontrarán la caja... Tú lee! ;) Elizabeth sólo se considera culpable! Interceptaron la carta antes de que la llegara a ella, así que ella no tiene culpa de nada más que de seguir en contacto con su amigo ;) Bueno, Sirius&Grace pintan muy bien juntos pero, como tú dices, pobre Kate y encima que viniera a enterarse de una forma tan pública... Rachel es para tenerla lástima, desde luego :S No me imagino cómo reaccionaría yo si me pasara... Veo que has pensado mucho en quien irá o no a Hogsmeade... bueno, en este capítulo nos encargaremos de eso... ¿Regulus podrá hacerlo?:O Sé que ninguna de vosotras puede imaginarse a nadie del grupo muerto, pero me temo que así será, muy inesperado. Y no sólo una muerte, recuérdalo y no me odies :( Espero que te guste el capítulo que viene! Espero tu reacción, un besazo!_

_Bueno, ya os dejo con el capítulo! Recordad que todo pertenece a JK menos los personajes originales! Un besazo!_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 35: Cuando el mundo se oscurece...**

Estaba preparado para ello desde que había hablado con Elizabeth Duncker el día anterior, y el hecho de que buscaran tantos días sin resultados sólo evidenciaban las escasas posibilidades que tenían de encontrar a Adam Potter con vida. Pero eso no evitó que a Albus Dumbledore se le formara un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago al ver su mutilado cadáver.

Siempre había apreciado y admirado el valor de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, desde los que aún estaban junto a él hasta los que ya habían perecido, y había sentido con mucha intensidad la muerte de Tomás, Cora y Andrea (incluso la de Ethan antes de saber que él era el culpable y el traidor); pero había varios hombres y mujeres por los que siempre tendría una debilidad especial. Adam Potter estaba entre ellos, igual que Dorcas Meadows y su difunto marido, y Elizabeth Duncker. A muchos de ellos les había conocido desde muy jóvenes y les había visto crecer, pero con ese grupo de muchachos había compartido la experiencia de ser su profesor, el jefe de su casa, su mentor… Habían sido lo más parecido a unos hijos para él. Y ahora había perdido a otro más por una misión que él le había encomendado.

Habían necesitado la ayuda del Ministerio de Magia Alemán, quienes habían mandado a algunos de sus mejores aurores a recibir el mensaje de Alastor Moody, jefe de aurores inglés. Y estos habían encontrado finalmente unas fábricas muggles abandonadas que parecían tener restos de magia. En su interior, en el sótano, encontraron un cadáver cuyos principales rasgos coincidían con el desaparecido. Al ir el anciano director a identificarlo, pudo confirmar que, pese a las múltiples lesiones que le habían desfigurado, el cuerpo pertenecía a su subordinado.

- ¿No es extraño? –murmuró Moody cerca de él, dando vueltas en torno al cuerpo, observándole con ojo crítico de auror. Dumbledore deseó poseer esa sangre fría frente a tamaña carnicería, pero por evidentes razones nunca pudo seguir esa carrera-.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Qué aparezca muerto? Me parece lo más lógico después de tantos días –contestó mirando alrededor, evitando observar el cadáver demasiado y al mismo tiempo vigilando a todos los presentes que estudiaban el lugar-.

- No. Me refiero a tanto ensañamiento. Menos con Andrea, nos habían presentado cadáveres golpeados y maltratados (incluido el del muggle que pusieron en lugar del traidor). Pero una vez realizados los exámenes a los cadáveres, era evidente que era más una carta de presentación que una verdadera carnicería, y la mayor parte lo hicieron post - morten. Aquí no es así, se han cebado con él realmente, y ha sufrido mucho antes de morir. Puedo ver a simple vista incontables heridas producidas por los cruciatus, tiene prácticamente todos los huesos rotos, y mira qué forma tan extraña tiene este agujero en…

- Alastor –le interrumpió Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido-. A no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, por favor, ahórrate los detalles.

- Cierto, perdona, es la costumbre del trabajo. Pero sí tengo que comentarte esto. Fíjate, mira su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? –preguntó el director al tiempo que se agachaba al lado de su colega, observando el cadáver por encima-.

- Que no está. Se la han cortado y se la han llevado. ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore observó el muñón sangrante fijamente, antes de quitarse las gafas y tallarse los ojos con cansancio, y suspiró hondo.

- No lo sé. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto lo tiene –musitó con voz débil-. A los demás les mataron in situ o en el lugar donde guardaban el objeto, pero a él le han traído aquí sólo para torturarle y matarle…

- Y también están las letras que había impresas en los brazos de Tomás y Andrea, esas direcciones. Aquí hay miles de heridas, pero nada de letras ni números…

- Eso significa que no han usado la poción reveladora, o que si lo han hecho, no ha dado resultados –comentó el profesor viendo un rayo de esperanza-.

- Y que si es así, no han encontrado aún lo que tú dices que están buscando. Potter consiguió despistarles, por lo visto.

Esa certeza que parecía cada vez más posible (pues explicaría también el por qué del furioso ensañamiento), provocó una oleada de esperanza en el anciano. Eso significaba que Voldemort aún no tenía las cuatro cajas, que aún no era demasiado tarde. Claro que también planteaba otra cuestión: ¿Qué había hecho Adam con la caja restante?

OO—OO

En Hogsmeade, ignorante de la suerte de su tío, de los oscuros planes que se cernían sobre él y sobre lo expuesto que se encontraba, James disfrutaba de la compañía de su novia. Aunque había que admitir que Lily no era la mejor compañía esa tarde, pues la pelirroja estaba enfurruñada y sombría desde que habían dejado a sus amigos en Hogwarts. Ningún intento de James por distraerla había conseguido quitar su ceño fruncido hasta el momento.

Suspirando, el muchacho se dirigió a la mesa donde que esperaba la chica, cargando dos cervezas de mantequilla. Como siempre, habían recurrido al agradable ambiente de Las Tres Escobas para pasar esa fría tarde. Lily, apoyada sobre una mano con expresión enfadada, le agradeció con una mueca al tiempo que tomaba su cerveza con la otra mano.

- Lily, cambia esa cara. No puedes controlarlo todo –la dijo rompiendo el silencio, antes de tomar un gran sorbo-.

- Ya lo sé... –murmuró la pelirroja-. ¡Pero no será porque no les avisé! Le dije a Sirius que se mantuviera alejado de Grace, le dije a Grace que hablara con Kate, les avisé a ambos de que no iban a poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Y alguno me hizo caso? ¡No! Y aquí tienes la solución. Todo el mundo chismoseando, Kate enterada de la peor manera y ellos dos sintiéndose fatal, evidentemente...

Resopló y tomó varios sorbos de cerveza para poder serenarse. James sonrió levemente, y la acarició el pelo con suavidad.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? –continuó Lily con la mirada perdida-. Que he sido muy desagradable con Grace, y odio discutir con ella... La culpa es de Sirius –finalizó con el ceño fruncido-.

- Sabía que acabaríamos así... –murmuró James rodando los ojos-.

Su novia hizo como si no le hubiera oído, pues no quería discutir con él por ese tema. Sabía que James siempre se pondría de lado de Sirius, y le parecía preciosa la lealtad que ambos tenían; pero no estaría de más que de vez en cuando alguno de ellos intentara hacer entrar en razón al otro.

Intentando cambiar de tema, James acercó su silla a la de ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, acercando su cara a su cuello para aspirar su aroma.

- Aún no te he felicitado por San Valentín, Lily...

A la pelirroja estuvo apunto de escapársele una sonrisa al sentir las cosquillas en su cuello, pero se contuvo y le empujó un poco para seguir hablando.

- Kate debe estar pasándolo fatal... Debería haberme quedado y haber ido a buscarla.

- Gis y Rachel están en el colegio –le susurró James continuando con su labor de plantar varios besos en su cuello y su mejilla-. Y Padfood y Grace merecen su oportunidad de disculparse, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Crees que se atreverán a enfrentarse a ella ahora, cuando no lo han hecho antes? –preguntó ella sin colaborar en la seducción, pero inclinando el cuello para permitirle el acceso-.

- Bueno, no están en Hogsmeade, así que... –James dejó la frase sin terminar, pues besar suavemente el lóbulo de su chica le pareció más importante. Se apartó, y volvió a acercarse dándole un beso en la nariz, y la miró a los ojos-. Pero, ¿sabes que creo?

- ¿Qué?

La dio un pequeño pico en los labios y sonrió genuinamente.

- Que estamos en un lugar demasiado público para como quiero continuar la tarde...

Y Lily esa vez no pudo evitar sonreír, alejando de su mente los problemas de los demás.

OO—OO

Gisele había subido al castillo al poco de acabar el partido, realmente poco interesada en la fiesta que se había montado por la victoria. Estaba más pendiente de Rachel, que todavía no se había animado a hablar sobre quien la había atacado el día anterior y, pese a que Mary Gibbon lo negaba, ella desconfiaba especialmente del grupo de las serpientes. Estaba casi segura de que los hermanos Carrow estaban involucrados, pues lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amiga era algo que solía hacerles gracia a ellos. Ni siquiera todos los slytherins eran tan sádicos, pues, por ejemplo, Gis no podía imaginar que Snape encontrara divertido algo tan repugnante. Era una sucia serpiente sí, pero con más estilo.

En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo varios álbumes de fotos con los que esperaba animar a Rachel, quien se había quedado en compañía de Remus. Habían hecho planes para ese día, y se sentía extraña al pensar que fuera a ver a un hombre lobo, aunque este estuviera domesticado e inofensivo.

Ya había reunido tres álbumes cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, azotándose contra la pared, y Kate la atravesó como un torbellino hasta su cama. Cerró el dosel, y la escuchó suspirar. Las alarmas de Gisele se encendieron al percatarse de que sólo una vez la había visto de esa forma, y había sido hacía bien poco, cuando Sirius la dejó. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cama de su cama, intentando abrir las cobijas, pero fue imposible. Kate las había cerrado con magia.

- ¡Kate, soy Gis, ábreme!

- No Gis, no quiero hablar con nadie ahora. Vete –insistió la voz de Kate desde dentro-.

Estaba casi segura que había llorado, su voz la delataba. Por eso siguió intentando hablar con ella, dispuesta a saber lo que había ocurrido, pero su amiga hizo oídos sordos y no la abrió aunque ella lo intentó varias veces.

- Vamos Kate, sal y cuéntame qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido Sirius? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Le pareció escuchar un sonido desde el interior de la cama, pero como las otras veces, su amiga no respondió. En ese momento Grace llegó a la habitación, y se quedó un segundo mirando la puerta estampada contra la pared, y después a Gisele.

- ¿Has visto a Kate?

Contenta de tener una ayuda con su amiga, Gis señaló las cobijas cerradas con impotencia y abrió la boca para contestarla. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, las cortinas se abrieron de golpe y Kate saltó hacia fuera con una agilidad desconocida en ella.

- ¡Tú! ¿Todavía tienes la poca decencia de venir a buscarme? ¿No me has humillado bastante?

Dio varias zancadas hacia Grace, quien la miraba con una disculpa tatuada en la cara, tan enardecida que parecía capaz de pegarla. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se puso a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos con furia. Gisele las miró a las dos con la boca abierta, sin entender ese enfrentamiento.

- He venido a pedirte disculpas y a explicártelo –dijo Grace con voz segura, aunque con un tono más bajo de lo habitual. No evitó su mirada, pero era evidente que había decidido mostrarse humilde-.

Kate se apartó de ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y dejando escapar una risa irónica al tiempo que daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- ¿Explicarme? ¿El qué? ¿Qué te has comportado como la zorra que en el fondo sabía que eras? ¿Qué mientras fingías ser mi amiga, has hecho todo lo posible hasta que me has robado el novio?

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamó Gis dando un paso adelante con expresión más que sorprendida-.

Grace hizo una mueca. No esperaba tener público cuando hablara con Kate, y mucho menos que este fuera Gis. Ahora tendría que lidiar con dos en vez de con una.

- Kate no ha sido como tú piensas...

- ¿Te has liado con Sirius? –preguntó Gis sin acabar de creérselo-.

Grace la pidió silencio con una mano mientras volvía a dirigirse a la otra chica. Esta la miraba con un odio que casi la hizo retroceder, a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba.

- Siempre me he sentido por debajo de ti, lo sabías. Todas las virtudes que te ponía todo el mundo sólo servían para que yo me diera cuenta de que al ser tan distinta a ti, no tenía nada bueno –la echó en cara Kate-.

- ¡¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que seas la persona más insegura del mundo? –saltó Grace sin poder evitarlo-.

Kate levantó una mano con furia para mandarla callar, y Grace lo hizo. No quería dejar escapar su genio, sabía que Kate tenía derecho a echarla en cara lo que quisiera y ella debía aguantarse si quería que la comprendiera y la perdonara.

- ¿Acaso te lo eché en cara alguna vez? –prosiguió Kate como si no la hubiera interrumpido-. ¡Sabes que sólo me importaba una cosa, sólo una! No me importaba realmente que nadie más se fijase en mí, que fuera invisible para todos, si él estaba conmigo. ¿Ni siquiera eso me pudiste dejar? ¡Has estado con un montón de tíos de la escuela! ¿Por qué no te quedaste con alguno de ellos? ¿Por qué con el único que me importaba?

Ella misma se iba enfadando más y más a medida que hablaba, de forma que, inconscientemente, avanzó varios pasos en pos suya con una agresividad tan grande que Gisele se vio obligada a intervenir pensando que podría volverse violenta por primera vez en su vida. Aunque esto fuera posible, Grace no retrocedió.

- ¡No hemos podido evitarlo, Kate! ¡Es algo que ha pasado sin que nosotros quisiéramos! –intentó hablar-.

- ¡Pues la imagen que he visto no parecía asquearos a ninguno de los dos! ¡Lleváis en esto mucho tiempo, seguramente hasta meses! ¡Y fingiste indignarte cuando me dejó, cuando en el fondo estabas deseando que lo hiciera! –Gis seguía sujetándola a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Nunca había visto a Kate tan fuera de sí, lo que la descolocó tanto que por un momento ignoró el tema que estaban tratando-.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Por supuesto que me indigné! ¡Yo le dije que no te dejara, que siguiera contigo y que no te hiciera daño! Pero ya no te quería Kate, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Ninguno de los dos ha podido evitar volver a sentir todo esto.

En ese momento Kate se puso tan blanca como el mármol, abrió la boca levemente pero la volvió a cerrar sin hablar, y la miró con expresión asombrada. Grace al principio no entendió su reacción, pero cuando la chica se zafó del agarre de Gis y se encerró en el baño, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mierda... No quería contarle sobre su relación anterior, aquello era mucho más complicado. Era mucho mejor que Kate creyera que se habían ido enamorando poco a poco, a que supiera que ya estuvieron juntos antes. Eso la haría sentirse un segundo plato, alguien que Sirius había escogido para sustituirla en su afecto. Y Grace sabía sobradamente que aquello era falso.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta del baño, dispuesta a seguir intentándolo, pero se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Gisele, quien por supuesto salió en defensa de su amiga.

- ¿Qué es todo este culebrón? –exigió saber la latina-. Y antes de que lo digas, sí hace sufrir a Kate, me incumbe a mi.

Grace suspiró, pero la contestó.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nos hemos enamorado...

- ¿De Sirius? –preguntó Gis como si la idea fuese incongruente. Grace asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y cuánto hace que dura esto?

- No hemos estado juntos mientras él aún seguía con Kate, si es eso a lo que te refieres –dijo Grace-. Pero sabía por qué la había dejado, y eso hizo que me enfadara con él. Pero lo hablamos y...

- ¿Y habéis estado antes juntos? –cuestionó de nuevo la latina-.

- Sí –contestó la rubia algo incómoda por su brusquedad-. Bastante antes de que empezara a salir con Kate, y no creo que quisiese estar con ella por despecho. De hecho, durante mucho tiempo estaba convencida de que me había olvidado. Con ella parecía estar tan bien...

Miró a Gis con una disculpa en la cara, intentando también redimirse a sus ojos, pero esta parecía muy dura, y la devolvió una mirada feroz.

- Dime la verdad –exigió-. ¿Has tenido algo con él mientras aún estaba con Kate?

A Grace la hubiera gustado contestar que no, pero los dos encuentros que tuvo con él, el primero más inconsciente que el segundo, la taladraban la memoria forzándola a decir la verdad. Cerró los ojos y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza. Escuchó a Gis suspirar con fuerza.

- ¿Sabes? Debería dejar que Kate te arrancara los ojos–la dijo con una voz tan dura que parecía impropia de ella, y que jamás había utilizado con ninguna de sus amigas-. Pero, ¿cómo te vas a mirar al espejo en el futuro?

Fue un golpe bajo, y a Grace le dolió más que cualquier daño físico, pero es que Gisele sabía muy bien donde daba. La miró con asco varios segundos, mientras Grace sentía que las piernas la fallaban.

- Por favor Gis. Sólo quiero hablar con ella y explicárselo. ¿No te ha pasado nunca que te has enganchado tanto con un chico que nada, ni siquiera tu propia conciencia, puede conseguir que te alejes de él?

Fue un comentario hecho a la desesperada, pero por lo visto funcionó porque algo cambió en la mirada de Gisele. Se notaba más consternada que enfadada, y la miró varias veces dubitativa, y después suspiró. Alzó la mano apretada en un puño y llamó a la puerta del baño.

- Kate, soy yo. Déjame entrar, por favor.

Al contrario que las veces anteriores, Kate la dejó pasar, abriendo la puerta. Ambas escucharon el pestillo, y Gis se volvió hacia Grace antes de entrar.

- La convenceré para que hable contigo, pero si haces algún comentario fuera de lugar, seré yo quien te destroce esa bonita cara. No te mereces ninguna oportunidad, así que agradécemelo.

OO—OO

- Rach, por favor, no empieces de nuevo…

Remus estaba de nuevo discutiendo con su novia el mismo tema con el que llevaban dos días. Ella pretendía esconderse y no quería que le vieran la cara, cosa comprensible cuando aún se podían leer fácilmente las palabras que la habían tatuado. Pero para él era excesivo que ella metiera la cabeza bajo la almohada y pretendiera echarlo de la habitación. No podía consentir que se recluyera de esa manera.

- Vamos, Gis vuelve ahora y podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente vosotros dos os vais? –preguntó Rachel con voz apagada aún debajo de la almohada-.

- Porque no pienso dejar que me eches de esa forma.

Remus sonreía con paciencia mientras intentaba convencerla, y esa última frase consiguió que la muchacha sacara un ojo para mirarle. Después pareció pensarlo mejor, pues volvió a cubrirse la cabeza.

- Te juro que se te ha borrado mucho –la mintió-. Y en pocos días se curará del todo. Pero déjame verte. Echo de menos tu cara.

- Esto no es mi cara, es una pizarra –protestó testaruda-.

Remus estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo pues sabía que Rachel no había pretendido ser graciosa. De hecho tampoco era una chica de sentido del humor muy acentuado, por lo que la mayor parte de los comentarios cómicos los decía sin percatarse de que lo eran, y mucho menos pretendiéndolo.

- Nunca volveré a tener la cara bien. Ya oíste a Pomfrey.

- Dijo que te lo curaría –la recordó-.

- No, eso fue después. Su primera reacción fue cuando dijo que no sabría si podría quitarlo todo. Y si me quedo con esa palabra en la cara no quiero volver a salir a la calle nunca más.

Remus suspiró, sin saber qué decir exactamente pues comprendía perfectamente el dolor y el miedo de su novia.

- Rachel, mírame –la pidió con voz más seria. Tanto, que tras dudarlo unos segundos, ella quitó la almohada de encima de su cabeza. Él ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia las horribles heridas que aún estaban algo abiertas. La miró directamente a sus grandes ojos castaños-. Esa palabra nunca va a estar ni siquiera cerca de ti, porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. Los impuros son aquellos que te hicieron esto, que están corrompidos y no tienen alma. Así que no quiero que te acomplejes porque todo el mundo sabe que si la pureza se reencarnara en persona, te elegiría a ti para contenerla en tu interior.

Hasta él mismo captó lo profundo de lo que había dicho, pero le encantó en ese momento tener su vena filosófica, pues algo diferente brilló en los ojos de Rachel. Era otro sentimiento, pero también eran lágrimas que volvían de nuevo a emerger. Rachel estrechó su cuello entre sus brazos y enterró su cara en su hombro, soltando un fuerte sollozo. Aunque seguía triste, al menos ya no se escondía de él.

Tras varios minutos consolándola, la palmeó la espalda y preguntó:

- ¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya? Puedo pasar la luna llena solo en la Casa de los Gritos si quieres…

La respuesta de Rachel fue apretar más su abrazo.

OO—OO

Tras dos horas intentando ponerse en contacto con Charlus Potter y no tener resultado, Dumbledore decidió ir hasta la mansión donde residía la familia. Aunque le hubiera gustado postergar el momento un día más, sabía que alguien de esa posición descubriría pronto lo que había pasado con su hermano, y prefería que fuera por él. Sin embargo estaba incómodo; temía un enfrentamiento parecido al que había tenido con Alec Stone unos días atrás. Al fin y al cabo, Charlus tampoco estaba cómodo con que Adam fuera integrante de la Orden del Fénix, se lo había dejado claro cuando este había sido herido.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta del cuartel, y se puso el sombrero mientras iba bajando por las escaleras. Tenía planeado aparecerse en la frontera de la finca de los Potter, y llamar directamente a la puerta de la mansión. De hecho, había muy pocas posibilidades de entrar en esta si no era con invitación. La seguridad se extendía únicamente a los habitantes de la casa.

Ya iba caminando por la calle, buscando un rincón para desaparecerse cuando Alastor Moody llegó hasta él con expresión urgente.

- Tenemos que hablar –le dijo con prisa-.

- ¿No puede esperar? Voy en dirección a la mansión Potter a informarles de que hemos encontrado a Adam.

La respuesta del auror fue sombría.

- Te acompaño. Lo que tengo que comentarte está relacionado con ellos, y quiero asegurarme de que no hay problemas allí.

Dumbledore tuvo la tentación de detenerse a interrogar a su amigo, ahora que este había captado su atención. Sin embargo, siendo consciente de que este tenía prisa y que por ello el tema debía ser urgente, se dirigió a uno de los callejones y ambos se aparecieron en aquella finca de Hertfordshire.

La gran casa coronaba una colina de un extenso terreno, y las luces anaranjada de la tarde que iba apagándose la hacían parecer triste y desierta. De hecho, parecía estarlo a juzgar por la ausencia de iluminación y movimiento que se percibía en los alrededores. Esto no habría sido de extrañar dado el mal tiempo, pero que la chimenea no estuviera prendida y las luces encendidas sí que era extraño.

- Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el anciano con urgencia-.

Moody observó toda la mansión una vez más con el ceño fruncido, antes de volverse hacia su colega con rostro preocupado.

- He estado investigando con mis chicos y algunos aurores alemanes. Y uno de estos me ha sugerido una explicación del por qué le han podido cortar la mano a Potter, que puede resultar lógica y alarmante al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que quieran utilizarla para burlar alguna seguridad. No se me había ocurrido, pero tiene mucha lógica, pues muchos de nuestros artefactos de seguridad requieren huellas dactilares.

- Pero si quisieran entrar en su cámara de Gringotts, por ejemplo como hicieron con Tomás y Cora, le precisarían vivo. Los duendes no dejan entrar a nadie en una cámara que no sea su legítimo dueño, por lo que poco les serviría cortarle una mano –argumentó Dumbledore. Después se detuvo pensativo-. A no ser que... poción multijugos...

La idea era lógica, pero Moody ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- He comprobado Gringotts. Todo está en orden, nadie ha intentado acceder. Y, de todas formas, tienen orden de que si alguien aparece en nombre de Adam Potter deben llamar al Departamento de Aurores, por lo que yo no me preocuparía de ello. De hecho, mis sospechas caen hacia otro lado.

Y Dumbledore sintió que se le cerraba un nudo en el estómago al compartir dichas sospechas. Se volvió a mirar la oscura mansión, mientras Moody se dirigía hacia un lateral de la gran valla de hierro que cerraba las murallas. Parecía que no hubiera nadie en casa, desde luego.

- Mira, ¿lo ves? Un identificador de huellas –indicó Moody señalándole un extraño aparato prácticamente oculto a la vista. El auror había tenido que buscar mucho para dar con él-. Será mejor que llamemos a la casa. Si están allí sería bueno advertirles y encontrarles un refugio hasta que restablezcan la seguridad.

Y así lo hicieron pero, como había ocurrido con los demás intentos de Dumbledore, no obtuvieron ningún tipo de respuesta. La casa no sólo parecía desierta, sino que verdaderamente lo estaba.

- ¿Es posible que hayan salido de viaje? –inquirió Moody pensativo-. A primera vista no parece que haya habido ningún tipo de irrupción indeseada.

- No lo creo –contestó el anciano-. No son personas que se prodiguen en vida social, y la anciana señora Potter ya es muy mayor para viajar.

- Quizá un viaje más permanente... –pensó el auror en voz alta-. Adam había salido del país, quizá pensó en advertirle a su hermano que era un objetivo y la familia decidió tomar medidas. En ese caso sería lógico que no lo supieras, Albus. Preferirían hacerlo con discreción y, por lo tanto, ya no sería necesaria nuestra advertencia.

El director negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Todo aquello le sonaba muy raro.

- Sería lógico, Alastor. Pero dudo que haya ocurrido algo así. Su hijo, o mejor dicho, sus dos hijos aún están en Hogwarts, y conociendo a Charlus y a Dorea sé que no se irían del país sin ellos –suspiró-. No, me temo que hayan podido adelantársenos... ¿Puedes conseguir una orden para acceder a la casa hoy mismo?

- Incluso en unos minutos si es necesario.

- Bien, hazlo. Todo esto me da muy mala espina...

OO—OO

La chica bajó del solitario carruaje que la había llevado a Hogsmeade, y miró a su alrededor preocupada. Había sido un presentimiento de último momento lo que la había llevado al pueblo, y aunque su promesa y su instinto le empujaban a volver hacia Hogwarts, se adentró en el centro del pueblo mirando a su alrededor, buscándole.

Estaba preocupada, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Su amigo se había comportado de una forma tan extraña, parecía afligido e inseguro. Sólo una vez le había visto casi tan alterado como ese día, y en aquel momento había sabido controlar mejor sus emociones y engañarla. Por eso supo que estaba metido en un problema gordo, y ella quería estar allí para ayudarle aunque él no quisiera, sin contar con su propia curiosidad que siempre la invadía.

Al fin y al cabo, él era una de las personas que más le importaba y consideraba que ya había recibido demasiados problemas en su vida. Le apreciaba, quizá más incluso de lo que creía, y por ello quería ayudarle. Llevaba un tiempo con esa naturaleza de emociones dentro de sí, aunque no se hubiera detenido a analizarlas.

Por eso Sadie decidió que no saldría de Hogsmeade hasta que hubiera localizado a Regulus, y adivinara qué le alteraba tanto.

OO—OO

Hogwarts se había quedado prácticamente desierto después que la mayoría de los carruajes hubieran partido hacia Hogsmeade. Sólo quedaba una última tanda que partiría en pocos minutos, y en la que irían los amigos de Nicole. Esta estaba consciente, y estaba terminando de ser curada por madame Pomfrey, pero debería pasar un par de días en la enfermería. Sus amigos, al verla bien, decidieron pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade tal y como tenían planeado en un principio.

Sólo Jeff se quedó a su lado, aunque la muchacha pronto decidió que su novio no era la mejor compañía ese día. Mientras Pomfrey la acababa de recomponer los huesos de la pierna rota, ella miraba a Jeff de reojo, pero él parecía decidido a no mirarla. Estaba sentado muy tieso en la silla, observando con demasiado interés las cortinas que separaban su cama de la vecina, y con los labios fruncidos. Estaba enfadado, era evidente, pero ella seguía sin explicarse qué podía haber ocurrido.

- Bien señorita, esto ya está –dijo madame Pomfrey incorporándose y dando un último toque con su varita a su pierna, haciendo que aparecieran una escayola que la inmovilizó-. Tómate esto para el dolor, y hazte a la idea de que estarás dos días aquí, así que no empieces a quejarte.

Lo cierto es que no había sido una buena paciente en navidades, cuando había tenido que pasar una semana en la enfermería por su gripe. Nicole no era de esas personas que sabía estarse quieta en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Pomfrey le dio una poción para el dolor, y se marchó en dirección a su despacho, aunque antes de perderse de vista se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Y no vuelvas a hacer la barbaridad que has cometido hoy. Cuando me lo contaron creí que se me saldría el corazón por la boca.

La muchacha contuvo la expresión mientras la enfermera la miró regañándola, pero cuando esta estuvo lo bastante lejos soltó una risita divertida. Después decidió que era tiempo de saber qué demonios le pasaba a Jeff, y se acomodó como pudo sobre la camilla.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó mirando su expresión adusta y sus labios fruncidos-.

Jeff ni siquiera se movió, como si no la hubiera oído.

- Jeff –le llamó, esperando despertarle de su ensoñación. Sin embargo él seguía imperturbable-. ¡Jeff!

Nada, que el chico no quería hablarle. Por lo tanto, era evidente que su enfado era con ella. El motivo ya se escapaba más a su entender.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con alguien?

Jeff sí que se movió, aunque fue más bien para cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. La que se estaba empezando a enfadar era ella. Como no la hiciera caso pronto, acabaría estampándole la escayola en la cabeza sin importarle si se hacía daño en la pierna o no. ¡Menuda era ella!

- ¡Oye! ¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa?

Su tono llamó la atención de Jeff que no pudo seguir haciendo oídos sordos. Sin embargo, la miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Y ella sabía que el golpe se lo había dado en la pierna, no en la cabeza.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? –preguntó Jeff-. ¿Me estás preguntando qué me pasa? ¿No te lo sospechas ni un poquito?

- Pues no –espetó Nicole-. Y como no me lo digas pronto me voy a enfadar yo de verdad, porque es un incordio tenerte al lado con esa cara de besugo y sin hablar, para el colmo.

- ¡Piensa un poco! –exclamó él sin levantar la voz-. ¡Te has tirado de la escoba, en caída libre, desde diez metros de altura! ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos has dado a todos? ¡Se me puso el corazón en un puño! ¡Podrías haberte matado!

- Qué exagerado –respondió ella rodando los ojos ahora que sabía los absurdos motivos de su enfado-. Romperme la pierna sí –dijo golpeándose levemente la extremidad rota-. Pero matarme no. Además, si no lo hubiera hecho, nos habrían atrapado la snitch. James me ha enseñado mucho y mi escoba es buena, pero esa maldita Hufflepuff sabe lo que se hace y me estaba empezando a adelantar en el sprint.

- ¡A tomar por saco el quidditch! ¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado?

Nicole resopló.

- De acuerdo, podía haberme roto las dos piernas –concedió sin darle demasiada importancia-.

Le llegó el turno a Jeff de resoplar, y volvió a adquirir su antigua postura pasiva. Nicole frunció el ceño al ver su reacción.

- ¿Así que vas a dejar de hablarme?

- Sí. Hasta que no se te meta en la cabeza lo peligrosa que ha sido tu forma de actuar, no pienso volver a hablarte.

- Bien. Pues no lo hagas –exclamó Nicole orgullosa-.

Sin embargo, como ella no podía moverse de la cama y él no quería marcharse de su lado, ambos se quedaron allí, el uno junto al otro, con los brazos cruzados y sus ceños fruncidos dirigidos cada uno hacia una parte distinta de la habitación. Sin duda, sería una tarde bastante aburrida para ambos.

OO—OO

En ese mismo momento, James y Lily caminaban abrazados por las calles de Hogsmeade que estaban comenzando a llenarse de estudiantes. Hacía pocos minutos que había empezado a nevar, y eso había hecho bajar considerablemente la temperatura. El vaho salía de sus bocas cada vez que respiraban, dando muestra de que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los cero grados. Por eso no pensaban permanecer mucho tiempo en la calle.

- ¿Crees que tengo estilo, Lils? –preguntó James de nuevo creando vaho con su boca-. Creo que debería empezar a fumar...

Lily se rió, sujetándose más fuerte a su brazo cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Yo creo que con el humo del cigarrillo se te empañarían las gafas –se burló divertida-.

James la miró haciéndose el ofendido, y al observarla durante dos segundos, se echó a reír.

- Pues tu nariz tiene ahora el mismo color que tu pelo. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba ese ciervo con la nariz roja?

- ¡Es un reno! –le contestó ella frunciendo el ceño por su risa-. Déjalo, los magos no entendéis la Navidad.

- ¡Claro que la entendemos, señorita muggle! –se burló James-. Sólo porque no tenemos un abuelo vestido de rojo que nos da los regalos, no significa que no entendamos la Navidad. Es una época para pasar frío, comer dulces y, sobre todo, gastar galeones.

Lily se echó a reír dando el tema por zanjado, y observó el letrero del local al que se dirigían. Después miró a su novio con lo que intentó ser una mirada indiferente.

- No tienes que regalarme nada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Gasté todas mis ideas en tu cumpleaños, así que si quieres una pluma, te la compro yo. Tú me has regalado algo y yo no.

- No te ha gustado –le dijo amargamente-.

- ¡Claro que me ha gustado! –mintió James. Una agenda para apuntar todos sus calendarios de clases, rondas de prefectos y entrenamientos de quidditch no era lo que él habría elegido para San Valentín, pero tampoco tenía por qué decírselo a ella-. Es muy práctico. Venga, vamos.

Contenta de, al menos, haber tenido su momento remolón para que James no la creyera materialista, Lily le agarró de la mano y tiró de él dentro de la tienda 'La Casa de las Plumas'. La pelirroja no tardó mucho en empezar a mirar los distintos objetos de diferentes formas y colores, con emoción. Le encantaba coleccionar plumas; era una de las cosas que más le habían gustado siempre del mundo mágico. En el mundo muggle aquello se remontaba a tiempos muy pasados, pero los magos seguían conservándolas, aún viviendo en esa parte del pasado. Le parecía una idea romántica.

James la seguía por las estanterías, mirándola divertido, hasta que algo atrajo su atención. Había bastantes personas en la calle desafiando al frío, pero la mayoría corría de un lado para otro tratando de espantarlo. Sólo una figura no lo hacía, pues caminaba lentamente, observando mucho los escaparates. Seguramente más de lo que le interesaba.

-James, ¿me escuchas? –le estaba hablando Lily-.

- ¿Si? –el muchacho intentó prestarle atención a su novia como si no hubiera visto a Sirius. No quería que ambos se pusieran a discutir de nuevo, su mejor amigo había estado verdaderamente cerca de ser muy desagradable con Lily hacía un rato-.

- ¿Qué mirabas?

Claro que no contaba con la curiosidad innata de su pelirroja. Dejó apoyada la pluma que pensaba enseñarle y se acercó al cristal para poder ver qué había atraído la atención de su chico, y su expresión cambió cuando vio a Sirius moverse con parsimonia por la plaza.

- Lily, por favor, déjalo. Antes ha estado a punto de armarse una buena y...

Ella levantó una mano sin dejar continuar al pobre James que veía que acabaría encontrándose en medio de una pelea épica. Su problema era que tanto Lily como Sirius eran dos personas muy burras, y cuando se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja...

- No soy idiota, ya sé que la expresión que puso antes no pronosticaba nada nuevo –suspiró y le miró con cara de niña buena-. Bien, tienes dos opciones: Una es dejarle que se pasee él solito durante toda la tarde y se congele el trasero, y otra que le invites a estar con nosotros para que al menos esté entretenido ya que, supongo, Grace ha tenido más narices de enfrentarse a Kate que él.

James la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar su reacción si verdaderamente se decidía a ir a buscar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Me prometes que te morderás la lengua y no comentarás nada más? –la preguntó. La pelirroja resopló y él insistió-. ¿Lily?

- Está bien... Me callaré mi opinión para más adelante –respondió rodando los ojos-.

Al menos se ganó una bonita sonrisa de James y un pequeño beso antes de que el merodeador saltara a la calle para interceptar a su amigo. Ella suspiró, viendo cómo el chico le pasaba la mano por el hombro y le sobresaltaba, y cómo ambos compartían un pequeño abrazo. Desde luego ella no sería capaz de hacer enfadar a dos amigos así por su opinión con el tema de Grace y Sirius. James se pondría de su parte si Sirius dejaba escapar ese genio diabólico que pocas veces dejaba salir, y sería injusto que discutieran por ella. Volvió a suspirar, y en apenas unos segundos se encontró a sí misma apretándose la bufanda al cuello y cruzando la calle para unirse a los dos muchachos.

James la recibió con una sonrisa y Sirius con una mirada cautelosa, aún con la sombra del mal humor que había estado a punto de inundarle una hora antes. Algo que Lily tenía claro era que Sirius tenía una parte oscura que contenía casi todo el tiempo; tal vez le vendría de familia.

- ¿Cómo estás Sirius? –le preguntó con voz tranquila dejando claro que no pensaba volver a meterse en el tema-.

Pronto él la sonrió, aunque no con la misma intensidad de siempre. Evidentemente, lo sucedido le había afectado al menos un poco.

- Bien... Le decía a Prongs que Grace me pidió que la dejara hablar a ella sola con Kate hoy. Por eso estoy aquí...

Lily sólo asintió, guardándose su opinión, que era variada. De reojo vio la mirada cautelosa de James y tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos. ¿De verdad se creía que iba a gritar a su amigo delante de todo Hogsmeade? Ya habían montado bastante espectáculo por ese día, y era consciente de que la gente les miraba. Corrección: Miraban a Sirius. Suspiró, y miró al chico con una sonrisa amable.

- Estábamos en la tienda eligiendo mi regalo de San Valentín, y después James insistía en que fuéramos a Cabeza de Puerco a tomar algo –añadió como si la idea no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza-. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

James sonrió más ampliamente, y Sirius pareció dudar antes de aceptar la invitación. Los tres entraron a la tienda de nuevo, pero el chico parecía que no era capaz de controlar su humor ni en momentos bajos, porque preguntó como que no quiere la cosa:

- Que pase el día de San Valentín con vosotros no nos convierte en una especie de trío, ¿verdad?

Lily, que estaba mirando una estantería de espaldas a ellos, reprimió una risa mientras James dejaba escapar una gran carcajada.

OO—OO

Los últimos carruajes habían salido de Hogwarts hacia Hogsmeade, llevando en uno de ellos a tres personas inesperadas. Iban acompañadas de otros dos niños más pequeños, por lo que la discusión se había postergado para más tarde. Gisele estaba encantada de que hubieran cesado los gritos, pues tanto alboroto le había levantado dolor de cabeza. A su lado, Kate estaba realmente enfadada, y enfrente de ellas Grace estaba inusualmente silenciosa y seria.

- Te dije que no quería ir a Hogsmeade –le susurró Kate a Gis fulminándola con la mirada-. Todo el mundo sabe ya lo que ha pasado, y me miraran con una cara que... ¡no pienso dejar que me tengan lástima!

- Y yo no pienso dejar que sigas destruyendo cosas mías –le contestó su amiga en el mismo tono devolviéndole la mirada-. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer de mediadora, pero pensé que tú en concreto te contendrías un poco. ¡Mi cama ha explotado, Kate! ¡Y casi quemas a mi gato!

Ambas guardaron unos segundos de silencio cuando la subida de tono de la latina llamó la atención de Grace y los otros dos ocupantes. Después, Kate suspiró y retomó la palabra.

- Ya te dije que lo siento. Pretendía darle a ella.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, matarla? –ironizó la latina-. Y no, no hace falta que lo repitas. Ya sé lo que te ha hecho, y te recuerdo que estoy de tu lado. Pero si Grace quiere que la escuches antes de matarla, al menos me encargaré de que lo hagáis en un lugar donde no podáis seguir destruyendo cosas mías.

- No volveré a sacar la varita –le prometió su amiga entre dientes-.

- Ya lo sé. Pero para asegurarme, no te la devolveré hasta que volvamos al colegio –le prometió, pues ya se la había requisado después de que el hechizo que iba hacia Grace diera diana en su cama y esta volara por los aires. El gato de Gisele, que dormía sobre esta, saltó ágilmente justo a tiempo para evitar chamuscarse-. Si esa rubia se pasa de lista ya la hechizaré yo. Recuerda que somos dos contra una.

- Sí, pero tú recuerda que ella es una zorra que sabe manipular muy bien a la gente.

Kate dijo esta última frase en voz alta asegurándose de que Grace la oía. La rubia apartó la vista del camino y la fulminó con la mirada, abriendo la boca para responder, seguramente con alguna palabra hiriente pues, aunque había intentado aclarar las cosas, su paciencia tenía un límite. Y la de Grace no era grande. Sin embargo, Gis volvió a hablar antes.

- Dejad la discusión hasta que nos hayamos separado de los niños; no hay por qué dejarles traumatizados.

De hecho los dos niños las miraban más curiosos que atemorizados, pero al recordar que tenían público, tanto Grace como Kate se callaron. Gisele suspiró.

- Bien. Así podremos retrasar esto hasta que tenga en mis manos mi primer whisky de fuego legal, y quizá con un poco de alcohol esto se haga más llevadero...

Kate bufó y Grace directamente apartó la vista de las dos amigas, aguantándose las ganas de rodar los ojos. Miró por la ventanilla y empezó a ver los primeros tejados de las casas de Hogsmeade. Estupendo. Ella quería hablar con Kate en privado, y aquello acabaría convirtiéndose en un espectáculo público por culpa de Gisele. Esperaba, al menos, no coincidir con Sirius cuando corriera la sangre.

OO—OO

En la biblioteca, Peter estaba cada vez más convencido de que ahí había gato encerrado. El hecho de que fuera más lento para algunas cosas no le convertía en un retrasado, y él sabía perfectamente que ya habían buscado información en esos libros, y casi podía recitarla de memoria de tanto que los habían consultado. Además, el hecho de que Mulciber y Snape no estuviesen allí, aunque relajaba el ambiente, le hacía ver que aquello no era normal ni lógico. Luego estaba Mary. Su rostro estaba tranquilo e imperturbable como siempre, con su expresión tan Slytherin que le hacía preguntarse por qué se llevaba bien con ella. Sin embargo, no estaba en absoluto pendiente de los libros que supuestamente consultaba, sino que miraba a un lado u otro de la biblioteca y a la puerta de entrada con insistencia.

Por no añadir que, paradójicamente, los que podía reconocer que se habían quedado en Hogwarts y estaban allí, él sabía que eran amigos de Mary. ¿Qué la pasaba a esa chica? ¿Organizaba una reunión con sus amigos y les aguaba sus planes de pasar el día en Hogsmeade? Porque eso había hecho con él. Tenía pensada una divertida visita a Zonko, tras la cual pararía en Las Tres Escobas para ponerse junto a un grupo de chicas y poner cara de merodeador abandonado. Así le invitarían a tomar algo con ellas y de paso intentarían sonsacarle cosas de James y Sirius. Era un truco algo cutre si lo comparaba a los de sus amigos (los cuales tenían mejores resultados, evidentemente), pero era su mejor baza, y alguna chica ya había caído en ella.

Sin embargo, en esa biblioteca, enterrado en libros viejos y haciendo una tarea que sabía que ya estaba hecha, no estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas de un sábado por la tarde.

- Mary, no sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero todo esto lo tenemos. Y yo quiero ir a Hogsmeade –dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

Su amiga le prestó entonces toda su atención, mirándole como si estuviera loco y le acercó otro libro.

- Te dije que se traspapelaron hojas. Mira aquí.

Peter suspiró, sin saber si creerse esa estupidez. Si eso había ocurrido, ¿dónde estaban Mulciber y Snape? Pero no lo preguntó en voz alta, pues sabía que Mary le ignoraría como había hecho las tres veces anteriores que se lo había preguntado.

- Mira, son las cuatro. Tenemos toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y en una hora volvemos aquí y terminamos el trabajo? Yo te invito.

Mary, que había vuelto a mirar a otra mesa donde se encontraban más amigos suyos, ignoró esa invitación y arrastró hacia él un pesado libro que debía medir cerca de un metro de longitud.

- Aquí creo que no miramos bien. Dale una ojeada al capítulo 23.

Peter resopló, dándose por vencido. Era un rehén esa tarde, y cuanto antes lo asumiera mejor. Lanzándole a su amiga una mala mirada, abrió el pesado libro, el cual expulsó una buena cantidad de polvo que le hizo toser, e hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Mary seguía más pendiente de sus amigos que de la excusa para retener a Peter. Había conseguido convencer a una buena parte de ellos de que no fuera a Hogsmeade, aunque había tenido que emplearse a fondo. Con nadie más tenía la excusa que tenía con Peter, y mucho menos eran tan ingenuos como él. Algunos habían sospechado, pero no por nada ella tenía la astucia de Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué podían acusarla? ¿De oír una conversación a medias y asustarse por lo que podría ocurrir? No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero por lo que había oído de sus compañeros sería algo gordo.

Miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que Peter tenía razón y eran las cuatro en punto. Se preguntó si esa distracción, significara lo que significara, ya había comenzado por las calles de Hogsmeade.

OO—OO

Eran, efectivamente, las cuatro en punto de la tarde cuando un grupo de alumnos de tercer curso, que recién comenzaban a averiguar los secretos de Hogsmeade, doblaron una esquina esperando encontrar una tienda o bar que no hubieran visto en su anterior visita. La calle a la que dieron estaba desierta, sólo daba a la parte de atrás de algunos comercios y la lluvia que había caído por la mañana caía en riadas por las cuestas que bajaban del bosque.

- Aquí no hay nada, vamos a Las Tres Escobas –se quejó uno de los niños mientras su hermana melliza miraba las lindes del bosque, apreciando la belleza del invierno en la naturaleza-.

- ¿Por qué crees que no se podrá entrar allí? –preguntó la niña anhelante, encontrando el lugar más hermoso por estar prohibido-.

- ¿Yo qué sé? Vámonos…

El resto del grupo ya había dado media vuelta, volviendo a internarse en el bullicio que atravesaba el pueblo a pesar del mal tiempo, y el niño se dispuso a seguirles cuando escuchó un sonido ahogado que había emitido su hermana. Cansado de sus distracciones se dio media vuelta para hacerla regresar, cuando vio lo que ella había observado, y su sangre se heló.

En lo alto de la colina que separaba el bosque del pueblo habían comenzado a aparecer varias personas, cada vez más, hasta convertirse en decenas. Llevaban capas oscuras y máscaras blancas que ocultaban sus rostros y su pelo. Ellos nunca habían visto a ninguno en persona, pero habían leído el periódico suficiente para reconocer a un mortífago cuando lo tenían delante. Y tenían a decenas de ellos, tal vez un centenar, observando con una horrible calma el pueblo que se extendía bajo sus pies.

No les habían visto, pero si se quedaban allí pronto lo harían. Y los niños sólo querían poner tierra por medio de ellos y esos asesinos. Él cogió la mano de su hermana con urgencia y tiró de ella hasta que ambos echaron a correr al interior del pueblo.

- ¡Vámonos al colegio! –exclamó la niña con los ojos dilatados de miedo-.

- Sí, pero tenemos que avisar a la gente de que están aquí. No puede pasar lo mismo que en Londres.

Aunque ninguno de ellos estuvo en ese ataque y nadie de su familia o amigos se había visto afectado por él, lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon hacía poco más de un mes aún encogía el corazón de todos los magos del bien. Con la necesidad de darse prisa por avisar y desaparecer de aquel lugar, el niño se dirigió hacia el primer adulto que vio, sin soltar ni por un momento la mano de su hermana.

- ¡Señor, señor! –gritó hasta que le tuvo cerca y pudo ver que era el dueño de una de las tiendas de material escolar que habían visitado ya. El hombre portaba un pesada caja y le miró entre confundido y molesto por hacerle perder el tiempo-. ¡Hay mortífagos en el pueblo!

Se ganó la atención del hombre, pero no la esperada pues este compuso una molesta mueca y le regañó:

- No se bromean con esas cosas, muchacho. Bastantes desgracias ocurren todos los días para que vosotros inventéis chistes.

- ¡Pero están aquí! Los hemos visto en el bosque, eran muchos y parecía que iban a venir hacia aquí.

- Llevaban capas negras y máscaras blancas –añadió su hermana como si la descripción ayudara a que los creyera-.

El hombro frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestarlos, cuando un rayo salió de la nada e hizo explotar un puesto ambulante con comida caliente que había colocado fuera del salón de Madame Tudipié. Hubo algunos gritos de sorpresa, pero la mayoría de la gente miró en varias direcciones confundidos, sin saber de dónde había salido el rayo.

El hombre al que el niño intentaba convencer dio unos pasos hacia delante intentando ver mejor, y los hermanos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás deseando poder llegar a tiempo a los carruajes. Habían perdido de vista al resto de sus amigos.

De repente se rebeló el caos. Decenas de mortífagos irrumpieron en el centro del pueblo, gritando consignas de guerra y enarbolando sus varitas con furia. Las primeras víctimas cayeron víctimas de la sorpresa, y los demás comenzaron a gritar aterrorizados y a correr a todas partes, llevándose a los más pequeños por delante sin darse cuenta. Todos querían alejarse de las varitas de esos asesinos.

Los mortífagos más jóvenes, aquellos que nunca habían participado en una batalla, se quedaron de pie observando a sus compañeros, sin saber cómo y con quién empezar, y sintiendo que las máscaras les pesaban demasiado, algo igual que la responsabilidad que llevarían sobre sus hombros a partir de ese día. Regulus miró una vez en derredor, descubriendo que todo era muy distinto y menos noble y valeroso de como lo había imaginado al principio. Observó a su prima Bellatrix, fría y calculadora, perpetrando su primer asesinato de la tarde. Su indiferencia hacia aquel acto le dejó pasmado, pues aunque defendía que unas pocas muertes por el bien mayor eran lícitas, sabía que si debía perpetrar una no sería con gusto propio. Pero Bellatrix sí parecía disfrutar.

Como él, Snape miraba todo el espectáculo con un asqueo que iba creciendo por momentos. Aquello no era una batalla, era una masacre. No había aurores en ningún momento, todas las víctimas eran civiles. ¿Dónde quedaban las nobles luchas por los derechos de los magos? Matar a comerciantes y niños no le parecía en absoluto útil para la causa. Aunque sí sentía una especial impaciencia porque apareciera Potter por allí, por ser él el primero en verle. Quería tener un trozo de venganza antes de que los demás le pusieran las manos encima.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? –gritó uno de los mortífagos a su paso, cuya voz Severus no reconoció-. ¡Atacad! ¡Vamos, atacad!

Sólo entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que se había quedado detenido e inmóvil en medio de la calle. Pero no era el único, porque cerca de él otra figura joven observaba alucinada su alrededor. Sin duda, ninguno estaba preparado para participar en algo así todavía.

Los pequeños hermanos que habían visto en primer lugar a los mortífagos encontraron una forma de escapar de aquel lugar, y era colándose por medio de toda la batalla. Era arriesgado, pero aún eran tan bajitos que podían pasar desapercibidos. Al pasar junto a dos figuras inmóviles, el niño apretó la mano de su hermana temiendo que les cerraran el paso y les atacaran, pero no lo hicieron. Daba igual, los dos niños no pensaban soltarse por nada del mundo, ni cuando hubieran llegado por fin a Hogwarts.

OO—OO

La zona donde se detenían los carruajes estaba algo alejada del centro del pueblo, que se estaba empezando a convertir en una batalla campal de la que los habitantes y visitantes se daban cuenta poco a poco. Los primeros estudiantes en saber lo que ocurría ya se dirigían hacia el lugar, buscando escapar en uno de los carros de vuelta a la seguridad del castillo. Ninguno esperaba que los mortífagos atacaran nunca tan cerca de Hogwarts.

De lejos, aún sin haber llegado al lugar, el último carruaje que había partido de Hogwarts aún avanzaba con tranquilidad y ajeno a todo. Sus ocupantes eran estudiantes de último curso, los ravenclaw que más se jugaban ese año y que habían decidido tener una pequeña sesión de estudio antes de ir al pueblo a des-fatigarse. Con ellos iba Derek, a quien sus amigos habían obligado a acompañarlos tras la decepción del rechazo de Kate. Al menos podía consolarse con recordar ese beso efímero, y saber que vendrían más, pues tardara lo que tardara ella en recuperarse, él esperaría. Los chicos aún estaban muy lejos del bullicio para percatarse de nada, pero aún en la distancia vieron que algo no iba bien.

Un gran grupo de estudiantes de todas las edades se pegaban por intentar entrar a la vez en dos carruajes que había aparcados, y algunos que ya les veían llegar también corrían hacia ellos como si intentaran abordarles.

- Pero, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Leslie McCarthy con el ceño fruncido mientras veían a los asustados estudiantes acercarse-.

- ¿Tanto habrán subido el precio de la cerveza de mantequilla que todos huyen del pueblo? –sugirió Jack Hamilton en un intento de humor, mientras sacaba medio cuerpo fuera del carruaje para observar mejor-.

Todos se habían puesto en pie y se asomaban por las ventanillas intentando esclarecer qué podía ocurrir. Sus compañeros parecían realmente asustados, y no sólo había niños pequeños allí sino alumnos de su curso. Apoyada en los hombros de su amiga Pearl, Marian Stevens se puso de puntillas y dirigió su mirada más adelante, hacia el centro del pueblo, aunque a esa distancia tan sólo se vieran los tejados de las casas. En ese momento una explosión retumbó a lo lejos y ella vio destellos de diferentes luces, indicando que no se había tratado de ningún accidente y había magia involucrada.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué? -cuestionó Dave Hurley intentando mantener la calma-.

- Yo también lo he visto –añadió Derek, que por algo era el más alto-. Hay alguien en el pueblo que...

- ¡Mirad! –le interrumpió Marian con un grito mientras señalaba uno de los tejados-.

Un enmascarado se había encaramado en una de las casas y lanzaba hechizos desde ella a todo el que corría por la calle. Era imposible confundirlos.

- Mortífagos... –dijo Jack con voz ahogada. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío de miedo y, junto a este, Derek sintió una ira que no había sentido desde hacía tres años, cuando murieron sus padres. Su amigo le empujó sacándole de sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba llegar a la parte delantera del carruaje-. ¿Cómo se da la vuelta al carruaje? ¡Tenemos que volver al colegio! –gritó Jack cayendo presa del pánico-.

Sus tres amigas no parecían estar mucho mejor, y Derek agradeció a la ira por conseguir que la sangre le siguiera recorriendo el cuerpo y no hubiera caído en shock como ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco fue capaz de dejar de mirar. El único que puso un poco de cordura a la situación fue Dave.

- ¡No! ¡Saltemos! ¡Mejor que dejemos el carruaje para los más pequeños! ¡Podemos volver a pie al castillo!

Jack estuvo a punto de recordarle al cabezota de su amigo que no creía que los que intentaban abordar los carruajes se detuvieran a pensar en los más pequeños, pero la prisa le recomendó callarse y, tras ayudar a Pearl a saltar del carruaje, lo hizo él mismo. Dave ayudó a Leslie y Marian, y después agarró del brazo a Derek para obligarle a saltar con él. Este no había parado de mirar al mortífago que seguía en el tejado.

Quería ir a Hogsmeade, quería enfrentarse a ellos, a todos. Porque si mataba a varios mortífagos cabía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos fuera el asesino de sus padres, aquel que nunca habían detenido ni se habían esforzado en exceso en encontrar. Sin darse cuenta sus pies le estaban dirigiendo hacia el pueblo, mezclándose con aquellos que pretendían abordar el carruaje. No les prestaba atención tampoco.

- ¿Adónde vas? –gritó Dave deteniéndole con un brazo y colocándose delante de él para impedirle avanzar-.

Derek salió de su ensoñación y enfocó la mirada en quien era su mejor amigo, viendo la preocupación en su rostro. Segundos después también vio la comprensión, por lo que pensó que Dave le dejaría seguir. Pero no lo hizo, sino que volvió a detenerle.

- Hay que volver a Hogwarts. Tenemos que avisar al profesor Flitwich, a McGonagall. A Dumbledore. Derek, tenemos que decirles lo que está pasando. Puede estar muriendo gente allí abajo. Sea quien sea hoy no le encontrarás.

El tono de Dave era calmado y maduro, como siempre. Desde que entró en la etapa rebelde tras quedarse huérfano, él había sido su conciencia, y ese día de nuevo volvía a serlo. Y por supuesto tenía razón. Debían avisar, dar la voz de alarma y asegurarse que la gente adecuada fuera a ayudar. Como ravenclaw que era debía usar la cabeza por encima de los instintos (Merlín, no era un maldito descerebrado gryffindor), y debía ser consciente que aún no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a nadie sin ser fácilmente vencido. Era pronto para la venganza.

Asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza y enterrando de nuevo esa ira hasta un momento más propicio, siguió a Dave corriendo hacia el castillo. Sus amigos ya estaban alejándose, junto a los que no habían alcanzado los carruajes. Poco podían imaginar que Hogwarts tampoco sería seguro ese día.

OO—OO

Poco antes de que sus compañeros decidieran dar la voz de alarma, en una parte de Hogsmeade aún no se habían percatado del peligro que les rodeaba. Aún en la Casa de las Plumas Lily, James y Sirius habían limado asperezas y, de hecho, estaban pasando una tarde muy agradable. La pelirroja estaba descubriendo que, si dejaba de lado su obsesión por ser responsable, seria y madura a todas horas, podía pasárselo muy bien con su novio y el mejor amigo de este. Eran dos gamberros y daba gusto verlos juntos. Además, estaban demostrándola que sabían ser más caballeros de lo que creía, lo que la dejó doblemente encantada.

Ya con su regalo de San Valentín comprado y apretado contra su pecho, les dejó tomar rumbo hacia donde quisieran, que fue, evidentemente, Cabeza de Puerco. Sin embargo, no habían salido de la tienda cuando escucharon los primeros gritos.

Provenían de unas calles más abajo, y fueron inmediatamente seguidos por varios ruidos de explosiones, y más gritos de nuevo. A su alrededor, los demás estaban tan quietos y expectantes como ellos, hasta que varias personas llegaron gritando de esa parte del pueblo.

- ¡Mortífagos! –gritaba una mujer de mediana edad que corría levantándose las faldas por la rodilla-. ¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

Fue increíble lo que ocasionó esa información: La gente comenzó a gritar, a correr despavoridos sin rumbo, a intentar entrar en los establecimientos que, por otro lado, los propietarios intentaban cerrar para ocultarse en la seguridad de su interior... Lily se hubiera quedado detenida en medio de la calle observando como el horror volvía a invadir a las personas, igual que había ocurrido en el Caldero Chorreante en navidades, si James no hubiera tirado de ella hacia una esquina.

- ¡¿Qué coño hacen mortífagos aquí? –gritó Sirius para hacerse oír, mientras intentaban esquivar a la asustada multitud que los empujaba hacia todas partes-.

- ¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! –exclamó James abrazando a Lily por miedo a que la separaran de él-. ¡No creo que se detengan porque vean estudiantes de Hogwarts!

- Seguro que la loca de mi prima está aquí –murmuró Sirius para sí mismo mientras se pegaban contra una pared, intentando decidir por donde salir más rápido del lugar-.

- ¡Estudiantes! –gritó Lily de pronto con los ojos desorbitados-.

Les miró a uno y a otro con insistencia, pero ellos miraban hacia la calle con impaciencia.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó su novio-.

- ¡No! ¡Digo que tenemos que ayudarles! ¡Hay niños pequeños aquí, tenemos que sacarles! Tú y yo somos responsables de todo, ¿recuerdas?

- Pelirroja, ¿cómo pretendes ayudar a tanta gente en medio de este caos? –preguntó Sirius exasperado-.

Pero las palabras y la mirada de determinación de Lily removieron algo en la mente de James. Aunque su primer instinto era ponerla a salvo por delante de quien fuera, sabía que ella tenía razón. Ambos eran premios anuales, y era un cargo que no sólo conllevaba una vistosa placa. Las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho hacía poco resonaron en su memoria: "_Te escogí como Premio Anual porque eres inteligente, tienes personalidad, y sabes dirigir a las masas. Necesito tener al frente del alumnado a alguien que cuando haya una emergencia sea al que sigan ciegamente_".

Mayor emergencia que esa no habría en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro. No podía fallar la confianza que el director había puesto en ambos, simplemente desapareciendo y poniéndose a salvo. Además, su propia conciencia le decía que no volvería a dormir en condiciones si dejaba a niños de trece años a merced de unos asesinos. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuese inútil.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

Hay que guiarlos a la salida del pueblo, con esta locura puede que muchos estén escondidos –dijo Lily-.

- ¿Y no sería mejor que continuaran escondidos? –intervino Sirius con un bufido-. ¿Consideráis inteligente hacerles cruzar medio pueblo, o que nos van a dejar salir tan fácilmente?

- Sirius tiene razón, seguro que han cortado las salidas –exclamó James para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos-. Tenemos que hacer que vuelvan al castillo, pero ¿cómo lo conseguimos sin exponerlos?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en que los tres se retorcían la mente y sus nervios se alteraban al escuchar la batalla acercarse. Lily les miraba a ambos intermitentemente.

- Vosotros sois los que os escapáis a Hogsmeade siempre que queréis. ¿No se os ocurre ningún lugar donde podamos meterlos?

Aquello encendió una bombilla en Sirius.

- ¡El pasadizo de Honeyduckes! –exclamó mirando a James, a quien se le pusieron los ojos brillantes al comprender el plan-. ¡Si conseguimos hacerles llegar hasta allí pueden ir por el túnel! Sería mucho más seguro, y ese lugar tiene suficiente tamaño de largo para albergar a tanta gente. Habrá que prescindir del secreto merodeador... –añadió haciendo una mueca-.

Sin embargo, James no prestó atención a lo último y ya estaba formando un plan de emergencia.

- Tendríamos que hablar con el dueño para que dejara entrar a tanta gente y, claro, intentar reunir a todos los que podamos. Hay que agruparlos.

- Yo iré al Salón de Madame Tudipié e iré replegando a la gente hacia Huneyduckes –se adelantó Lily evitando hacer preguntas sobre dicho pasadizo, por no perder el tiempo-.

James fue a protestar, negándose a que se separaran cuando Sirius añadió:

- Yo iré hacia Las Tres Escobas, puede que muchos se hayan escondido allí. Prongs, tú vigila el centro del pueblo y habla con el viejo. A los que encuentres mándales directos, no nos esperes.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que es buena idea de que nos separemos? –cuestionó James viendo muchas grietas a ese plan-.

- ¡Es la única forma, James! –respondió impaciente su novia, viendo los mortífagos avanzando y esperando que nos les vieran-. ¡En medio hora nos veremos en Honeyduckes!

Y la pelirroja salió corriendo sin esperarles, dirección a ese saloncito al que había pensado llevarla en algún momento. Verla correr era como observar una gata en carrera, femenina, discreta y rápida. Sirius le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para sacarle de su momentánea ensoñación.

- ¡Cuídate! –y con ese consejo su mejor amigo también salió corriendo, esta vez en dirección contraria-.

James inspiró hondo, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y se enfrentó a la batalla también, esperando llegar a Honeyduckes antes de que el viejo dueño hubiera cerrado por el miedo.

Sirius pasó de largo a varios enmascarados que estaban demasiado pendientes de sus víctimas para verle a él. La gente gritaba, intentaba esconderse, corría sin dirección fija, y observó a varios pueblerinos llorando, agazapados contra una pared. Era una imagen lamentable, pero no podía distraerse y debía centrarse en los alumnos de Hogwarts, aún más indefensos que ellos. A su paso, varias personas cayeron al suelo por traspiés o ataques, pero volvían a ponerse en pie para correr, en ocasiones sólo para volver a caer. Uno de ellos no volvió a levantarse y, de hecho, ni siquiera se movía. Negándose a imaginar el por qué de esa situación, se obligó a seguir corriendo hacia Las Tres Escobas. Viendo todo aquel caos, agradecía el espectáculo que había protagonizado esa mañana, pues eso había hecho que Grace y Kate se mantuvieran en el castillo. Daba gracias a que ellas no estuvieran ese día en Hogsmeade.

OO—OO

Pero sí que estaban; y de hecho se hallaban junto con Gisele y otra veintena de alumnos escondidas en Las Tres Escobas, justo a donde él se dirigía. Rosmerta había cerrado las puertas con encantamientos, y uno de los naturales del pueblo que se encontraba tomando algo le ayudó a proteger los escaparates de las ventanas para que no se viera a través de ellos el interior.

Tras haberse puesto en contacto con el Ministerio, la rubia propietaria del local llevaba más de diez minutos arrodillada frente a la chimenea, intentando contactar con alguien de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, parecía que la Red Flu había dejado de funcionar. El que hubieran cometido el ataque a una hora tan temprana de la tarde hizo que ningún profesor estuviera en la cantina aprovechando la excursión.

Como todos los demás, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rosmerta, Grace, Gis y Kate se hallaban agazapadas bajo una mesa, apretadas las unas contras las otras para protegerse de cualquier tipo de explosión. Sus discusiones habían quedado atrás, y ante el inminente peligro que estaban sufriendo, ya ni recordaban el motivo de su enfado. Kate y Gis estaban abrazadas la una a la otra, pero, inconscientemente, ambas tenían fuertemente atrapada una mano de Grace cada una, como si no quisiesen que nada les separara.

Grace miraba alrededor, creyendo estar viviendo un dejavu al recordar una situación muy parecida que había vivido con Lily. El local estaba prácticamente lleno de estudiantes, algunos de los más pequeños, otros de los mayores, y de las cuatro casas. Todos tenían en común el miedo que les inundaba el cuerpo en ese momento. Cerca de ellas, en otra mesa, vio a Sarah, Josh y sus amigos, con su misma mirada inquieta mientras se susurraban cosas. En ese momento no pudo evitar preocuparse por Sirius, Lily, James... todos los que estaban en el exterior a merced de aquellos asesinos. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Habrían tenido tiempo de escapar?

De pronto un ruido inmenso se escuchó por toda la calle, y segundos después uno de los escaparates explotaba arrancando gritos desesperados de los más cercanos. Habían conseguido entrar en el establecimiento, eran mortífagos.

Grace apretó con fuerza las manos que sostenían las de Gis y Kate, y notó cómo estas le devolvían el gesto. Dos enmascarados se dispusieron a entrar en el bar con las varitas en alto, gritando consignas de guerras, cuando fueron catapultados por un poderoso hechizo. Instantes después, varios magos uniformados con capas verdes oscuro, aunque no con las caras cubiertas, atravesaron la calle corriendo y comenzaron a enfrentarse a todo el que pretendía irrumpir en el establecimiento.

- Aurores... –dijo Gisele con un suspiro de alivio, y esa palabra se repitió como un eco a lo largo de todo el local, inundando a los presentes de una mayor tranquilidad-.

Uno de estos aurores entró por la ventana, observó a su alrededor, y frunció el ceño. Era un hombre maduro, con prominentes entradas a ambos lados de su frente y un poblado bigote que se movía arriba y abajo en su lenta respiración.

- ¿Puede trasladar a los estudiantes a Hogwarts a través de la Red Flu? –preguntó a Rosmerta teniendo un ojo en la chimenea y otro en la batalla que se libraba fuera-.

- Hace rato que no funciona –respondió ella titubeante-. Sólo me dio tiempo a hacer la llamada de socorro, después nada... Es como si la hubieran...

- Bloqueado –terminó por ella el auror. Inspiró hondo y frunció aún más el ceño-. ¡Escuchadme todos! –dijo alzando la voz para hacerse oír-. Seguid mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, y no os pasará nada. Tenemos que sacaros de aquí y los métodos más rápidos y seguros están bloqueados. De momento permaneced a cubierto y en silencio hasta que os lo diga. Iré a buscar refuerzos.

Salió corriendo hacia el exterior, desapareciendo con tanta facilidad como había llegado. El silencio inundó el lugar, como si nadie se atreviera a contradecirle por miedo a que les lloviera una maldición imperdonable. La joven Rosmerta se volvió a ocultar tras la barra del bar, sosteniendo con una mano temblorosa su varita y rezando por no tener que usarla, pues no se sentía capaz de pronunciar ningún hechizo coherente.

Apenas un par de minutos después, en que los aurores ya habían bloqueado dos avances hacia el bar, el hombro volvió acompañado por un pequeño grupo que eran más jóvenes. En vez de su túnica verde oscura, la de los muchachos (que no debían ser mucho mayores que ellas), era naranja fosforito, y tenían un extraño dibujo en un bolsillo del pecho que no se distinguía a distancia. Los chicos y chicas les miraban a todos claramente nerviosos, pero también con una expresión determinante en el rostro. Kate y Grace sintieron como Gis se escapaba de su agarre al reconocer a uno de ellos.

- ¡Tony! –gritó echándose encima de él-.

Anthony apenas fue capaz de sostenerla y mantenerse en pie, pues el sobresalto y posterior alivio al verla a salvo le hizo quedarse momentáneamente sin aire. Sólo la expresión ceñuda de su superior le hizo mantenerse firme, y no ponerse a preguntarla atropelladamente su estado.

- Escuchadme –ordenó de nuevo el hombre mirando a los jóvenes con superioridad-. Han cortado todos los medios habituales para escapar rápidamente. No se puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en el pueblo, como ya habréis notado, y tampoco funciona la Red Flu. Sólo se mantiene el hechizo de hacer trasladores, pues no saben revertirlo. Así que necesito que actuéis con rapidez, y coordinéis a los grupos que vayan desapareciendo. Debéis mandarlos justo frente a las murallas del castillo, la zona es segura.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando los jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra, dirigiéndose hacia cualquier objeto que pudieran convertir en traslador y escogiendo a grupos y aleccionándoles sobre cómo debían sostenerlos. Empezaron por los más pequeños.

Anthony abrazó a Gis, quien no le había soltado todo el tiempo que duró el discurso.

- ¿Estás bien? –la preguntó separándola de él para inspeccionarla-.

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de intentar tragar (tenía la garganta seca) y decirle:

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- En el departamento no daban abasto y mandaron a buscarnos a la escuela. Es nuestra primera misión en activo –acercó más su cara a ella, y susurró-. He avisado a mi padre, tranquila. La Orden no tardará en llegar.

Con un suspiro de alivio Gis asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. A su alrededor ya habían desaparecido varios grupos, bajo la rápida eficiencia de los futuros aurores. Anthony se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y miró alrededor.

- ¿Has venido con algún amigo?

Gis se giró para mirar hacia Kate y Grace, quienes aún estaban agazapadas bajo la mesa mirándoles. No hizo falta que dijera más, pues él las reconoció y fue hacia ellas llevándola de la mano.

- Bien chicas, no tengáis miedo. No va a pasar nada –dijo con voz tranquilizadora, al tiempo que convertía la bufanda de Kate en un traslador que adquirió un brillo azulado-. Cuando aparezcáis a las puertas del colegio, habrá un par de aurores esperándoos. Seguid sus instrucciones y seguro que no tardarán en abriros. Nos está costando mucho contactar con el colegio, Dumbledore debe estar fuera...

Y si Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts se encargaba de ampliar la seguridad para que nadie pudiera acceder. Sin embargo, era irónico que eso convirtiera a los alumnos en más vulnerables en esa ocasión. Tony las tendió la bufanda a las tres, que la tomaron sin pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Preparadas? A la de tres. Uno...

Pero no llegó a pronunciar el dos antes de que una explosión mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores hicieron volar lo que quedaba de ventana, y la onda expansiva hiciera volar a alguno de los más cercanos. Gis, que estaba de espaldas a la ventana, también se vio levantada y catapultada por encima de la mesa, llevándose consigo la bufanda. Antes de que pudiera tener tiempo de reaccionar o soltarla, el brillo azulado del traslador la envolvió también a ella y desaparecieron los dos.

Tony no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al saberla a salvo, pero cuando miró a las otras dos chicas que le miraban como si él fuera el único que pudiera hacer algo por ellas, el alivio se esfumó.

- ¡Dame tu guante, rápido! –le gritó a Grace dándose prisa en hacer el traslador para ponerlas a salvo a ellas también-.

Pero los mortífagos ya habían penetrado en el lugar, y los aurores no podían encargarse de la seguridad de unos y dejar desprotegidos a otros. La batalla comenzó dentro del local y, viendo cómo una de sus compañeras se veía rápidamente reducida por dos mortífagos, él sólo atinó a volver a pasarle el guante a Grace esperando que alguna de las dos tuviera suficiente sangre fría para poder hacer un traslador. En menos de dos segundos la había quitado a la chica la carga de un mortífago, y luchaban cada uno contra otro.

Grace y Kate se miraron la una a la otra completamente asustadas, al ver como el horror les rodeaba. Gis se había marchado, llevándose con ella su único modo de escapar, y los aurores estaban demasiado ocupados intentando mantener a raya a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, los pocos que se habían quedado agazapados en el fondo del local intentando apartarse del peligro, estaban atrapados y eran golpeados por algunas maldiciones perdidas. Cuando uno de sus compañeros cayó tras ser golpeado por un rayo mortal verde, Grace supo que tenían que salir de allí si querían tener alguna oportunidad.

- Vamos –exclamó tirando de la mano de Kate-. ¡Vamos!

La morena la siguió, mirando a su alrededor algo aturdida, y cuando estuvieron en la calle gritó:

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Todo está igual! ¡El pueblo entero es un caos!

Allá donde mirara, los mortífagos destruían, atacaban y sembraban el terror. Había cuerpos en el suelo, casas ardiendo, todo estaba destruido y todo el mundo gritaba. Antes de que la cabeza les empezara a dar vueltas sin sentido ante semejante escenificación, las dos se apretaron contra una pared, intentando hacerse invisibles.

- Intentemos salir por la estación de tren. No está lejos, vamos –exclamó Grace viendo como Sarah y Josh se perdían en la colina que bajaba hacia ese lugar, aprovechando un hueco entre dos batallas. Ellas también tenían que ser rápidas-.

En el momento en que echaron a correr, un tejado se desprendió encima de la estructura de una casa, llevándose consigo tabiques, pilares y paredes. Unos gritos se escucharon en el interior mientras la madera y las piedras caían. Después sólo hubo silencio. Aturdidas, ninguna de las dos prestó atención por donde iban, y tropezaron con algo en el suelo que las hizo caer.

Era otro cuerpo. Uno enmascarado, un mortífago. Grace pegó un pequeño grito, temiendo que se levantara y cargara contra ellas, pero Kate la puso la mano en la boca para impedir que llamara la atención hacia ellas.

- Está muerto –susurró en su oído observando el cuerpo de pequeña estatura que no tenía ningún signo de vida-.

Suspiró de alivio, pero Grace fue más evidente. Decidiendo tomar las riendas de la situación hasta que estuvieran fuera del pueblo, Kate se levantó y tiró de ella para que también lo hiciera. Sólo unos metros más, y saldrían de la zona de batalla...

Grace se dejó arrastrar, pero su mirada continuó en el cuerpo que había tendido en la calle. Era un mortífago muy extraño. Sus manos eran demasiado suaves y finas para ser de un hombre, por lo que evidenciaba que se trataba de una mujer, cosa que no abundaba en el ejército de Voldemort. Y su tamaño pequeño... seguro que puesta en pie no sería más alta que ella, ni muchísimo menos. ¿Quién podría ser?

- Kate... –susurró dispuesta a compartir ese extraño pensamiento con ella-.

Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Kate se había detenido. De repente notó que estaba más tensa, que temblaba violentamente y que su respiración era acelerada. En una décima de segundo su mirada se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que la de Kate, y sintió que el terror la invadía también a ella. Pues eso es lo que provocaba la persona que estaba delante de ambas, mirándolas fijamente como si fuesen un regalo de Navidad listas para desenvolver. Las dos temblaron a la vez, y no era para menos...

OO—OO

La estancia estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que ya comenzaba a despuntar. Ese día el anochecer había llegado pronto, y más en esa parte tan oriental del país. Las paredes y el suelo de piedra, colocadas unas sobre otras de mala manera, apenas acogían un poco de calor; y las grietas dejaban entrar el frío invernal que era más crudo en esa parte de Inglaterra.

Había tres personas encerradas en ese lugar. Una, desmadejada y con los miembros colocados de forma anormal, no se había movido de la posición en la que la habían dejado en el suelo. De hecho, que lo hiciera sería un milagro, dado que había recibido directamente el poder de una maldición asesina. Otra segunda persona estaba encogida en una esquina a la otra punta de la pequeña habitación; medio dormida y realmente agotada tras haberse pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas llorando sin parar. El último ocupante de la estancia era un hombre que navegaba irregularmente entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Apenas había conseguido mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos cada vez que despertaba, antes de caer de nuevo víctima de algún tipo de poción del sueño.

Pero en ese momento, cuando llevaban casi un día encerrados, Charlus Potter por fin conseguía recuperar fuerzas y apartar la somnolencia de su cuerpo. Estaba aún cansado y se sentía completamente adolorido, pero su mente comenzaba a despejarse, recordando por fin la urgencia que le había inundado instantes antes de ser derribado. Intentó mirar alrededor, pero la poca luz le hacía imposible ver nada más que sombras y más sombras. Sin embargo, el silencio reinante en el lugar le asustó.

- ¿Dorea? –llamó a su esposa con voz pastosa, temiéndose no encontrarla allí-.

Al oírle, un suspiro mezclado con un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Dorea Potter, quien derramó un par de lágrimas más. Charlus, aliviado, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a donde había escuchado el sonido, pero apenas pudo arrastrarse un par de metros antes de emitir un gruñido de dolor. Tenía herida una pierna.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su mujer acercándose a él con pasos tambaleantes, y buscándole, tanteando con las manos en la oscuridad-. ¿Estás bien?

Cuando le tocó, se dejó caer en el suelo junto a él, y abrazó su cabeza, volviendo a llenarse de angustia. Había rezado porque la dieran a ella el mismo brebaje que le habían dado a Charlus y que le había mantenido inconsciente. De esa forma habría podido huir de sus pensamientos y temores. En veinticuatro horas no había dejado de pensar en James, en lo que podría ocurrirle a su hijo estando ellos encerrados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó él de nuevo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado-.

Dorea le sostuvo hasta que pudo apoyar la espalda contra una pared, y habló con voz ahogada.

- Es sábado. Hace poco que ha anochecido...

Un día entero, puede que incluso unas horas más. La angustia también recorrió el cuerpo de Charlus, que intentó ver la expresión de la cara de su esposa, aunque no lo consiguió. Él también temía que hubiera podido ocurrirle algo a su único hijo estando ellos allí. Sin embargo, sus años de duelista y su fría determinación de líder que su madre siempre dijo que tenía (contuvo su mente antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a ella hacía pocas horas), consiguió que no se dejara llevar por el miedo. Ese que ya había invadido a Dorea.

- ¿Y si han dado con él? –preguntó la mujer con voz ahogada, de nuevo llorando-.

- No –la respondió ignorando la mala sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago-. No, no podrán entrar en Hogwarts tan rápido. De hecho es imposible. Pero debemos salir de aquí antes de darles tiempo a preparar un plan. Debemos ir a buscar a James, y avisar a Dumbledore. Si no malinterpreté la conversación que hubo delante nuestro, Adam no ha sido el único asesinado y ellos buscan algo peligroso.

También se decidió a ignorar el destino de su hermano hasta que estuvieran a salvo, y con James con ellos, para poder llorarle a él y a su madre en paz. Escuchó en la oscuridad a Dorea inspirar hondo y aguantarse las lágrimas. Era una mujer fuerte, pero ya estaba mayor y su instinto maternal la daba una debilidad que no había poseído en su juventud. Ambos la tenían ahora. Habían tardado tantos años en ser padres, que cuando James nació lo consideraron poco menos que un milagro. Podían aceptar con resignación cualquier pérdida, pero si algo le pasaba a él ambos morirían de dolor.

- Dorea, escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí –repitió con urgencia-.

- Es imposible. Nos han quitado las varitas, todo el lugar está protegido con encantamientos, hay alguien que pasa de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden... No hay posibilidad...

Charlus la sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros cuando sintió que iba a volver a ponerse a llorar.

- Ahora no es momento de venirse abajo. ¿Recuerdas cuando competía en los duelos? ¿Recuerdas a mi entrenador?

Dorea asintió, rememorando momentáneamente sus tiempos jóvenes, cuando aún no se habían casado y ella le acompañaba de punta a punta del país en esos concursos de duelo que él casi siempre ganaba. A veces llevaba a Adam, que aún era un niño, con ella, y junto al anciano entrenador observaban los duelos magistrales que llevaba a cabo el que hoy era su marido.

- Él siempre me decía que debía aprovecharme siempre de las ventajas de mis oponentes, pues podrían convertirse en mis propias ventajas; y jamás dar una situación por perdida. Seguro que hay algo de lo que podemos aprovecharnos...

Dorea derramó un par de silenciosas lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, pero recordó que él no podía verla, así que se limitó a inspirar hondo. El silencio que siguió a esas declaraciones fue eterno para ella. Sabía que Charlus estaba dándole vueltas a sus opciones porque de vez en cuando le oía suspirar o moverse. Finalmente, cuando pensó que había pasado una eternidad, él volvió a hablar.

- Hazme un favor, y grita con todas tus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué? –acertó a preguntar con confusión-.

- Que grites. Como si te estuvieras volviendo loca, como si no pudieras parar. No dejes de gritar hasta que yo te lo diga.

Dorea no entendía nada.

- Sinceramente, Charlus, no sé en qué puede ayudarnos. Y además, no creo tener voz... Me siento tan...

- Piensa en James –la apresuró su marido-. Tenemos que ayudarle, no podemos fallarle. Grita.

Y fue la sola idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a su hijo le que le dio fuerzas para gritar como nunca había gritado en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, en su juventud había sido toda una Black bien educada y elegante, y después había pasado a ser la respetable esposa de un hombre serio. Jamás había gritado de esa forma. Pero jamás se había sentido tan desesperada.

No había pasado un minuto cuando se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de la estancia, y Charlus se movió con una rapidez asombrante dado su estado. Se colocó lejos de ella hasta llegar a la pared opuesta, y tentó con las manos hasta alcanzar la puerta. Se quedó detrás de esta.

- ¡Silencio! –gritó una voz rasposa al otro lado-. ¡Cállate, maldita!

Pero como Charlus no había hecho ninguna señal, Dorea siguió gritando, casi deseando que James pudiera oírla y ponerse a salvo, si es que se encontraba en peligro. Segundos después se oyeron varias maldiciones y gruñidos, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una figura torpemente encapuchada, como si se hubiera ocultado el rostro con rapidez, penetró en la estancia, y el triángulo de luz que formó la puerta abierta reveló a Dorea agachada contra la pared, aún gritando. Las sombras envolvían a Charlus dándole una ventaja que no dudó en desaprovechar cuando el mortífago avanzó un paso hacia el interior.

Se le tiró encima con una agilidad que no tenía desde hacía treinta años, y este sólo pudo emitir un patético gruñido antes de ser silenciado con su propia capucha, que Charlus se había encargado de girar sobre su cabeza, dificultándose la visión. Ahí empezó un forcejeo en que Charlus tenía la desventaja de la edad, pero el otro tenía la de la mediocridad. Aunque hubiera pasado años sin luchar, seguía siendo mejor que uno de los mortífagos más torpes. Charlus se dio cuenta de esto, y pronto se hizo con su varita, dejándole fuera de juego.

Ahora tenía la varita y la puerta abierta. Las nulas posibilidades de escapar se habían revertido. Dorea consiguió ponerse en pie en sus temblorosas piernas, y tiró del cuerpo del mortífago hasta que quedó alejado de la luz mientras su marido cruzaba la estancia, en busca del cadáver de su madre. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por ella, pero no la dejaría allí. Tenía que descansar en paz junto a su marido y su hijo pequeño.

- Vamos –le dijo a su esposa tendiéndole una mano-. Si están buscando el modo de entrar en Hogwarts, tendrán a los mejores fuera. Este no era precisamente un profesional, pero no sabemos a cuantos han dejado para vigilarnos.

-Hay que encontrar a Dumbledore. Él pondrá a James a salvo –proclamó Dorea, con una devoción admirable-.

OO—OO

Derek corría tan rápido como sus amigos. Sólo Jack estaba por delante de él, aprovechando su buen estado físico y que su fuerte nunca había sido la valentía. Llegaron por la zona norte del castillo, donde aún Filch no había cerrado las puertas. Lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y cuando varios grupos de estudiantes lo atropellaron para entrar con prisa, el conserje maldijo de varias maneras. Pero nadie le hizo caso. Atrás de él, Derek oía la discusión que estaban teniendo Dave y Leslie:

- ¡Tenemos que ir directos al despacho de Dumbledore! –gritaba la chica con voz sofocada-.

- ¿Acaso sabes cómo entrar? –replicaba Dave-. ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Flitwick!

- ¡Iremos a por el primer profesor que veamos y listo! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! –intervino de repente Pearl adelantándose y poniéndose a la par que Derek-.

Él no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella; y quiso la casualidad que la primera profesora que encontraron fuera McGonagall. Derek y Pearl gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo, pero Jack ya se había tirado sobre ella, como si quisiera hacerle un placaje. La profesora perdió el equilibrio, y habría estado a punto de caer si otros dos chicos no la habrían sujetado.

En cuestión de segundos todos la habían rodeado, hablándola a la vez y mostrando caras llenas de pánico. Para el colmo, Filch también llegó quejándose de estudiantes maleducados que merecían un ejemplar castigo. La paciencia de McGonagall, que no era mucha, se acabó pronto.

- ¡De uno en uno! ¡Merlín! ¡De uno en uno! –gritó con voz autoritaria-.

Como si les hubiera señalado a cada uno de ellos con el dedo, todos volvieron a hablar tratando de explicarse, hasta que la profesora agitó la varita, callándolos a todos. Después señaló a una chica de pelo negro y rizado, y la quitó el conjuro.

- Allyson, cuéntame tú qué ocurre.

- Profesora ha pasado algo –decía la chica intentando ordenar sus ideas-. Han empezado a aparecer mortífagos en el pueblo, y a atacar a la gente.

La sorpresa fue tal que la profesora bajó su varita, quitando sin querer el hechizo y todos volvieron a hablar a la vez.

- ¡Casi todos se han quedado allí! –gritaba un chico-.

- ¡Se escondieron en los bares, pero están entrando! –decía una chica al lado de él-.

- Muchos de los más pequeños están allí –informó la chica de pelo negro-.

- Había algunos que volvían en dos carruajes, estarán llegando –intervino un niño de los más pequeños-.

La cara de McGonagall estaba completamente blanca, y tenía una mano pegada al pecho con si la fuera a dar un ataque al corazón, pero se recompuso enseguida.

- Filch, abra la puerta norte para entren los carruajes; quizá lleguen más. Tengo que llamar... –miró alrededor, fijándose en los presentes con rapidez-. ¿Estáis todos bien? Id a la enfermería de igual manera. Todos. Corred.

Algunos, como Derek, protestaron, pero una nueva orden los silenció. Antes de que pudieran alejarse mucho, y la profesora ya había emprendido una marcha rápida, el profesor Flitwick apareció corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas.

-¡Minerva! ¡Hay un gran grupo de alumnos en la puerta sur! ¡Están acompañados de aurores! Dicen que...

- Sí, ya sé lo que dicen, Filius. Abrid las puertas para que entren –contestó ella sin detenerse, haciéndole a él mantener su paso casi con pequeños saltitos-.

- Ya hemos abierto. Hemos tenido que llevar a alguno a la enfermería. Están muy asustados-respondió aceleradamente el hombre-.

Minerva suspiró, entrando en un aula vacía, seguida de su compañero.

- Y Albus fuera del colegio... –musitó antes de sacar la varita e invocar un patronus que mandó hacia el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix-.

Alguien estaría allí y daría la voz de alarma. Afortunadamente, si lo que Filius decía era verdad, ya había aurores ayudando a quienes estuvieran en Hogsmeade.

- Tenemos que ir –le dijo al jefe de Ravenclaw que asintió con la cabeza sin dudar un segundo-. Tenemos que ir la mayoría allí. Gran parte de los alumnos siguen en el pueblo. Mejor que dejemos a algunos profesores para ayudar a Poppy en caso de que haya heridos y no dejar el colegio desprotegido, pero la mayoría tenemos que ir.

- Deberían quedarse Pomona y Horace, son quienes mejor conocen algunos remedios –pensó Flitwick con rapidez-.

- Perfecto. Avisa a todos y reúnelos en la enfermería, tenemos que darnos prisa. Yo iré ahora mismo.

Sin mirar atrás el profesor Flitwick salió por la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo, y sus pasos se perdieron en pocos segundos. Desesperada e impaciente, McGonagall miró el vacío del aula esperando el patronus de confirmación. En pocos segundos, este llegó encarnado en la paloma de Marlene Mckinnon.

- Estamos en marcha, Minerva. Alice ha avisado desde Hogsmeade, los aurores están allí. Aún no localizamos a Dumbledore.

Minerva gimió ante la última frase, pero salió por la puerta con prisa. El director aparecería tarde o temprano, pero ella no podía quedarse quieta a esperar mientras los alumnos corrían peligro. Eso sí, esperaba que Albus apareciera más temprano que tarde, por el bien de todos. Con un escalofrío que la recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras se dirigía sin pausa hacia la enfermería, pensó en lo peligroso que podía volverse todo si Voldemort hacía acto de presencia.

OO—OO

En cuestión de pocos minutos la enfermería se había convertido en un caos, y la situación amenazaba con empeorar en poco tiempo. Decenas de alumnos se agolpaban en ella, la mayoría únicamente con ataques de ansiedad, pero sí que había algún herido de consideración. Mientras los profesores se reunían en una esquina para organizarse, madame Pomfrey hacía lo propio con los pacientes. Con la ayuda de la señora Pince, que había ido desde la biblioteca a ayudar, separaba a los alumnos según la gravedad que tuvieran. Hasta el momento, ninguna parecía ser muy grave, pero teniendo en cuenta sus relatos ya se preparaban para lo peor en algunos casos.

Nicole y Jeff se habían encontrado en medio de todo de repente, sobresaltándose y quedándose incrédulos antes las frases inacabadas que escuchaban. Sólo tenían claro que había ocurrido algo en la excursión, pero ¿qué? Aquello era demasiado caótico para enterarse.

- ¿Qué ha podido ocurrir? –la preguntó él sentándose en su camilla, y olvidando que estaba enfadado con ella-.

-No lo sé, pero... No hay muchas posibilidades. ¿Y si ha habido un ataque, como en Londres? –se cuestionó Nicole en voz alta y angustiada-.

Jeff desechó la posibilidad por imposible.

- No podrán entrar, el director es muy estricto en seguridad –dijo recordando lo que su madre le había dicho de Dumbledore-.

- Pero Hogsmeade no entra dentro de los límites de Hogwarts. Nadie esperaría que lo atacaran, jamás lo han hecho, pero...

- ¡Entraron dentro del bar! –exclamaba una niña de trece años en la camilla de al lado a la suya, mientras la profesora Sprout intentaba darle algo para que se calmara-. Eran encapuchados, y empezaron a mandar maldiciones a la gente. Delante nuestro apareció un auror, pero sino nos habría matado a todos...

Las expresiones de ambos cayeron al confirmarse sus sospechas. Jeff miró a Nicole, y vio que estaba tan pálida como le parecía estar él. ¿Un ataque? ¿Mortífagos? ¿En el pueblo? Y, ¿por qué él no había visto nada? Llevaba todo el año teniendo visiones de lo más absurdas, y cuando su "don" podía servir de ayuda a alguien, no aparecía... La culpabilidad se extendió en su cara, y más al ver el nerviosismo que inundaba a su novia.

- ¡Mis amigos están allí! –le gritó con los ojos desorbitados-. ¡Hay que ir, hay que ayudar...!

- Nicky cálmate o te vas a hacer daño –la suplicó él intentando que no se pusiera en pie, ni se dañara la pierna-.

Pero la chica se había puesto terriblemente nerviosa y era imposible hacerla reaccionar. Hasta tal punto fue exagerada su reacción, que madame Pomfrey se materializó a su lado en menos de un minuto.

- Señorita Ashford, por favor cálmese. ¡Por favor! –exclamaba intentando que reposara la espalda contra el colchón sin lograrlo, y debiendo rendirse a utilizar la varita-.

Con un simple hechizo la chica cayó inconsciente, y la enfermera suspiró con pena. Jeff se había puesto aún más pálido.

- Escuchó... y, sus amigos... –intentó explicarse-.

Madame Pomfrey asintió, con una mirada triste, pero no perdió más el tiempo.

-En su estado no puede moverse para dejar sitio, así que será mejor que permanezca inconsciente. Señor Williams, me temo que necesito que salga de aquí y deje espacio para quienes necesiten ser internados. Necesitamos la colaboración de todos, y lo mejor que pueden hacer los que están bien es quitarse de en medio y dejarnos trabajar.

Jeff asintió, cogiendo su mochila del suelo. Sólo perdió tiempo en preguntar:

- ¿Cuántos han vuelto?

- No llegan a cien –le contestó la enfermera por encima del hombro, mientras se dirigía a otro paciente-. Debe haber más de trescientos alumnos en el pueblo aún.

Una cifra astronómica. Daba pánico de sólo pensarlo. Además, ninguno de sus amigos, ni los de Nicole, estaban en la enfermería, por lo que seguían allí; expuestos a mortífagos que eran capaces de hacer las barbaridades que él había visto en persona. De nuevo el estómago se le encogió al pensar por qué no pudo ver nada que les avisara.

Salió de la enfermería con otras pocas personas que no estaban heridas, y vio que ya había varios grupos agolpados a las puertas, seguramente esperando noticias. ¿Quién se había quedado en Hogwarts ese día además de su hermana y él? Remus, por razones obvias, Rachel, Gisele... No lograba recordarlo bien; el accidente de Nicole le había distraído mucho como para saber qué iba a hacer cada uno. Se propuso encontrar primero a su hermana, y que ella decidiera. Era más fácil dejar las cosas en manos de Sadie.

Sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso más, alguien de la multitud lo reconoció, y le llamó.

- ¡Jeff! ¡Jeff, aquí!

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Era Peter, y le miraba con la misma palidez que él tenía en el rostro. Al principio le extrañó, pues a él le creía en Hogsmeade, hasta que recordó que la chica que hacía grupo con él en pociones le había dicho que debían quedarse. Ella también estaba allí, mirando alrededor, ajena a todo, y con expresión entre desconcertada y horrorizada. Al acercarse a Peter, este le sujetó fuerte de los hombros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡A la gente no se le entiende! Nos han echado de la biblioteca diciendo que había ocurrido algo, y ahora encontramos a todos estos, histéricos.

Sintiendo el corazón latiendo en su sien derecha, Jeff inspiró hondo y se dispuso y contarle lo que había oído, sabiendo que el chico lo tomaría peor aún. Evidentemente no se equivocaba, y Peter le miró con pánico.

- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Cómo que mortífagos? ¿En Hogsmeade? Pero, James y Sirius están...

Parecía que no sería capaz de acabar ninguna frase, y su compañero le entendió perfectamente. Él también sentía que tenía la boca seca y el cerebro vacío.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Peter en voz alta, ya imaginando en pasar por uno de los pasadizos que ellos usaban constantemente. Pero ¿qué haría después? Él no sería de demasiada ayuda allí, más bien al revés-.

- Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que lo mejor es que nos quitemos de en medio y no estorbemos –dijo Jeff buscando a su hermana con la vista, esperando que el ruido la trajera hasta allí desde donde estuviera en el castillo-. Apenas han llegado una cuarta parte de los que están allí...

Peter asintió levemente, más por inercia que porque hubiera comprendido nada. estaba dividido entre ir a buscar a Remus para contarle (aunque este sino se habría transformado ya, estaría a poco de hacerlo y no podría hacer nada), y quedarse allí, por si alguno de sus amigos volvía. Y también se angustiaba al pensar en cómo volverían. De repente, algo brilló en sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes si alguno de ellos ha sido herido? –le preguntó a Jeff-.

Y este supo que no se refería a si los había visto en la enfermería, sino a si él había tenido alguna visión. Pero, para desesperación de ambos, Jeff tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, Peter. No lo sé...

OO—OO

En Hogsmeade las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor. Aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de tropezar con los aurores y estos les habían podido ayudar a escapar eran una minoría. La mayoría se encontraban encerrados o atrapados en los únicos escondites que habían encontrado, y algunos con menos suerte estaban corriendo por las calles, aún buscando donde refugiarse, y tratando de pasar desapercibidos. La lucha con los aurores mantenía bastante distraídos a los mortífagos, pero de cuando en cuando caía algún civil por una maldición perdida, o porque algún siervo de Voldemort acababa con su oponente y decidía divertirse.

Entre los que se encontraban corriendo por las calles estaba Sirius, quien seguía en su empeño de llegar a Las Tres Escobas para reconducir a la gente que no estuviera a salvo hacia el pasadizo de Honeyduckes. El hecho de que era mayor peligro obligarlos a cruzar medio pueblo en plena batalla para llegar al establecimiento de golosinas, no parecía tener cabida en su caótica mente.

Tras tumbar a un mortífago, un auror al que él no pudo ver la cara echó a correr por detrás de un duelo doble, alargando los pasos en grandes zancadas, y sujetando con fuerza la varita en una posición estratégica para que no pudieran arrancársela con facilidad. Viendo la oportunidad, Sirius echó a correr a la par que él, solo que más alejado de la batalla, escudándose en la presencia del auror. Si conseguía mantener su ritmo, cualquier maldición que lanzaran en su dirección sería detenida previamente por el auror.

El hombre pegó un salto, y Sirius vio que se dejaba caer en un tejado que se había derrumbado, cruzando de una calle a otra que parecía estar mucho más desierta que la principal. Su intención era, evidentemente, apoyar la operación en esa calle para así acabar de una vez por todas con la zona, y poder centrarse todos en el centro del pueblo. Aún así, Sirius vio que podía utilizarlo para beneficio propio, al ponerse a salvo en una calle menos concurrida y llegar al bar por allí, y lo utilizó. Con menos agilidad que el auror, pegó un salto hacia el tejado, y de otro saltó pasó a la otra calle.

Su equilibrio no estaba tan trabajado como el del hombre, por lo que al caer no pudo sostenerse sobre una sola pierna y cayó al suelo, torciéndose el tobillo. Adolorido y enfadado consigo mismo, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, antes de poder enderezarse del todo y volver a correr, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en el costado, provocándole un intenso dolor, como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su piel de forma salvaje. Gritó de dolor y de sorpresa, pero sobretodo de dolor. Su pie torcido no resistió, y acabó de rodillas, con una mano en el abdomen y respirando con dificultad.

Sabía qué era lo que le había golpeado. Lo había sentido en sus carnes varias veces cuando era más niño, especialmente la última vez que estuvo en Grimmauld Place. Con dificultad, pero con la prisa que le daba el miedo, levantó la vista para ver quien le había atacado. Una figura perfectamente encapuchada le devolvió la mirada de forma impersonal. Tenía la túnica negra, la máscara blanca y no había nada que le identificara. Por las manos era un hombre joven, pero eso tampoco aclaraba nada. Era alto y delgado, y la máscara hacía imposible ver su color de pelo. Sin embargo, en ese momento nada de eso le pareció primordial. ¿Realmente importaba su aspecto, si iba a matarle dentro de poco? ¿Conocer la identidad de su asesino le haría tener menos miedo?

Eran evidentes las intenciones del mortífago, en la forma fría aunque temblorosa (cosa que Sirius notó) de coger la varita, en que sentía su mirada fija en él aunque no pudiera verle los ojos... Y también era evidente que nadie llegaría a tiempo para ayudarle. Había aurores y mortífagos alrededor, pero todos estaban muy ocupados entre sí para darse cuenta de que iban a matarle. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que su varita se le había caído de las manos cuando aterrizó del tejado.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en tantear el suelo para buscarla, el mortífago alzó de nuevo la varita y Sirius tragó saliva, negándose a cerrarle los ojos a la muerte. Pero no fue esta la que llegó, cuando un segundo cruciatus le atravesó el pecho. Le pilló menos de sorpresa que el primero, por lo que decidió no dejarse humillar. Podía arrancarse la lengua a mordiscos, pero no le daría el gusto de gritar.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, el mortífago iba acercándose, como si quisiera disfrutar de su expresión de dolor. Finalmente este fue demasiado, y un gemido se escapó de sus labios apretados. Aún luchando, abrió los ojos y los centró con orgullo en la máscara blanca que le miraba inexpresiva.

Esa mirada de determinación unida al dolor, hizo mella en su adversario, quien perdió el control al oírle gemir de dolor de nuevo. Bajó la varita, deteniendo la maldición, y sintió como las lágrimas de impotencia bañaban su rostro tras la máscara. Agradecía llevarla para que su propio dolor no fuera tan evidente, para que su propio hermano no viera que él estaba asqueado de sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Porque Sadie tenía razón, y Sirius era su hermano a pesar de todo. Y no podía matarle. No podía hacerlo, y menos con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos mirándole con arrogancia, aún en esa situación de inferioridad.

Enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, por verse aún afectado por unos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hacía más de un año y no poder superarlos, Regulus apretó con fuerza su varita, casi hasta el punto de romperla, pero no la usó. En vez de eso, se acercó más y dio un puntapié en el vientre de Sirius. Este gimió de dolor, sin ser capaz de coordinar sus movimientos, y ese gemido se ganó otra patada. Y después otra, y otra, y otra... Tantas que Regulus perdió la cuenta.

Quería castigarle. Hacerle el máximo daño posible por dejarle sólo, por cargarle a él con responsabilidades que eran de ambos, porque aunque no era capaz de matarle, tampoco soportaba que se fuera sin sufrir un poco. Se lo merecía, después de lo egoísta que había sido durante toda su vida. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había sufrido él, toda su familia, por su culpa. Su madre estaba equivocada. Matándole no borraría la traición a su familia; sólo haciéndole sufrir un poco comprendería lo que habían pasado todos. Lo que había pasado él. ¿Hermanos? Hacía mucho que Sirius no se había comportado como tal.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista y la razón, mientras seguía pateando a Sirius, quien se movía como un muñeco deshilachado. Paró un segundo al ver que se movía sólo por reflejo, pero al oírle respirar le dio otra fuerte patada de impotencia. Ahí falló.

Le había dado un segundo para recuperar un poco de perspectiva, y Sirius no necesitó más para agarrarle del tobillo y tirarle al suelo junto a él. Le faltaba el aire y le dolía el pecho horrores, pero que Merlín se lo llevara si permitía que lo mataran a golpes. Cuando le tuvo en el suelo, se echó sobre él, dispuesto a devolverle los golpes uno a uno, y ya de paso a quitarle la máscara para ver quien era el muy hijo de puta.

Ambos hermanos forcejearon el uno sobre el otro, ganando Sirius a veces por su complexión física, y Regulus otras por estar ileso. Sin embargo, el menor de ellos entró en pánico cuando la máscara se le movió un poco. ¿Y si le descubría? No iba a matarle pero, ¿le quedaría otra opción si Sirius veía su cara? Dando patadas y puñetazos sin apuntar, a veces daba al aire y a veces a su hermano, notó que algo se movía en el interior de su bolsillo y recordó el blasón de los Black.

Los dos segundos que perdió en meter la mano al bolsillo para cogerlo, los aprovechó Sirius para darle dos puñetazos en la cara, uno de los cuales le rompió la nariz, aún con la máscara en medio. Sin embargo, con el blasón en su puño, le golpeó primero en el pecho, dejándole sin respiración con el macizo material del que estaba hecho, y después en un costado de la cabeza, haciéndole caer el suelo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, apretando con fuerza su varita, y le apuntó con ella firmemente.

Sirius estaba consciente pero aturdido, y enseguida notó la sangre que resbalaba por su sien hasta su mejilla. Al ver al mortífago apuntarle con la varita, se temió lo peor por segunda vez y, por segunda vez, se equivocó. Con una voz que no era la suya, Regulus le espetó, tembloroso:

- Te perdono la vida. Vete de aquí y desaparece del pueblo antes de que otro te mate.

Dudando un segundo, Regulus se dio la vuelta y se echó a la carrera, cojeando. Temía que Bellatrix le hubiera visto dejar vivo a Sirius y que después fuera a vengarse de él por su cobardía. Pero a medida que recorría la calle, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba con el grupo. Qué raro...

Sirius resopló de dolor, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la túnica, y se arrastró hacia la pared de una casa, intentando pasar desapercibido. Intentó regular su respiración, pero era difícil con todo el cuerpo doliéndole tanto. Afortunadamente, vio su varita en el suelo, cerca de él, y se estiró para recogerla. Al ver una sombra acercarse, la alzó dispuesto a jugárselo todo; pero era un auror el que se había fijado en él.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? –le preguntó con urgencia arrodillándose frente a él mientras vigilaba la retaguardia-. Tienes un feo golpe en la cabeza.

Él siseó cuando el hombre le tanteó la herida con las dedos, y al mover demasiado el pecho los cruciatus recibidos se rebelaron. El auror lo notó, y enseguida supo por qué era el dolor. Maldijo en voz baja, y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Puedes andar?

- Sí –respondió débilmente. Le dolió un poco el tobillo, pero era lo de menos. En cuanto le cerraran la herida de la cabeza y dejara de marearse, se sentiría mucho mejor-.

Aún sujetándole, el auror tomó un trozo de madera que había caído del tejado, y lo convirtió en un traslador.

- Te llevará a las puertas del castillo. Allí hay aurores esperando para ayudaros. ¿Podrás ir sólo?

- Sí, no hay problema...

Cuando la madera emitió ese brillo azulado que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a partir, el auror se apartó de él. Antes de desaparecer de Hogsmeade, Sirius vio como el hombre ya había iniciado otro duelo.

OO—OO

Desde el bosque se observaba casi toda la barbarie como una panorámica. Con la noche ya sobre ellos, sólo se veían los barrios adyacentes, con los negocios de Cabeza de Puerco y el Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié, pero el ruido del jaleo indicaba que aquello se había extendido por todo el pueblo. Sadie había comenzado a internarse en el bosque para buscar a Regulus donde le había visto la anterior ocasión, cuando comenzaron los gritos.

Asustada, había dado marcha atrás y se había acercado para ver qué ocurría. Al principio sólo había estudiantes y lugareños corriendo hacia ella, gritando y con cara de pánico. Segundos después, aparecieron enmascarados siguiéndoles desde el centro del pueblo; con las varitas en alto, los gritos de guerra y las risas de diversión rodeándoles. En pocos instantes varias personas se encontraban en el suelo, siendo torturadas.

Instintivamente se acercó más, atraída por esa imagen que la recordaba tanto al último día que había visto a su padre, que casi se la clavaba en el pecho. Los de Alemania iban vestidos así, con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, y casi esperaba que dos de ellos se aparecieran en medio de todo con cuatro cadáveres para dejar allí de decoración. Casi esperaba ver aparecer a su padre y repetir la escena que inundaba sus pesadillas. Casi esperaba ver cómo volvían a llevárselo.

Perdió unos preciosos segundos envuelta en esa fantasía de su imaginación, y cuando quiso darse cuenta la batalla la había rodeado, y varias personas la empujaban intentando pasar hacia Cabeza de Puerco, para refugiarse en el bar, o bien coger el camino oeste que llevaría al colegio a través del bosque.

Al reaccionar, ella miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de repente de las cosas. Por eso estaba Regulus tan nervioso, por eso la había suplicado que no fuera... Aunque sabía en qué estaba metido, algo dentro de ella había esperado que lo estuviera en contra de su voluntad, o que a la hora de la verdad se echaría atrás. Pero él podía ser cualquiera de los enmascarados que lanzaban maldiciones por placer. Caminó lentamente, como si nada fuera con ella, buscando con la mirada algo que le distinguiera del resto. Tuvo que esquivar un cuerpo que había en el suelo, un chico que parecía ser de su edad, y cuyos ojos abiertos estaban carentes del brillo de la vida.

Otra mirada alrededor la distrajo de la búsqueda de Regulus, pues sus ojos se encontraron con una melena pelirroja que ondeaba al viento mientras su propietaria corría en dirección contraria a ella, hacia el centro del pueblo. ¿Por qué? La salida era por el otro lado.

- ¡Lily! –se escuchó gritar a sí misma-.

La pelirroja se volvió, y creyó que la había oído, pero sólo apuntó cerca de ella con la varita, y un mortífago que luchaba con una mujer se llevó la mano al hombro adolorido. La auror aprovechó para acabar con él. Cuando su amiga echó de nuevo a correr, Sadie volvió a llamarla para indicarla que se estaba equivocando de camino.

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Pero esta ya había desaparecido por una esquina, sin oír sus gritos. Sadie miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie más. Ningún conocido. Puede que Regulus estuviera entre los enmascarados, puede que no la hubiera visto. ¿Se atrevería a seguir atacando, si supiera que ella le estaba viendo? Dentro de su corazón, esperaba que no.

Una cara conocida se cruzó con su mirada, y vio que Allan, su compañero de equipo, subía una cuesta acompañado de varios amigos. Todos estaban sudorosos, algunos sangraban por heridas leves, y sus rostros reflejaban el mismo pánico que se veía en todos los rostros destapados. Al verle dirigirse al bar, decidió seguirle. Si todos tomaban ese camino era porque era seguro.

Corrió, acercándose a Cabeza de Puerco, pero su mente seguía preguntándose qué haría Regulus si supiera que ella estaba allí. Y antes de que pensara con raciocinio, su lengua la traicionó.

- ¿Regulus? –preguntó en voz alta esperando que alguno de los encapuchados se volviera al escuchar su nombre-.

Uno lo hizo, pero instintivamente ella supo que no era su amigo. Era de una estatura parecida sí, quizá algo más bajito, pero desde luego era mucho más ancho y con las manos más viejas y callosas. Sin embargo, dejó a torturar a los dos niños que estaban tirados en el suelo frente a él, y se dirigió hacia ella mirándola fijamente. Sadie hubiera dado todos los galeones del mundo porque sus piernas la respondieran y pudiera salir corriendo de allí.

Pero el mortífago llegó a ella en menos de dos segundos, y no había podido moverse en ningún momento.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo una voz jadeante a través de la máscara-. ¿A que averiguo quién eres?

Había diversión en su voz, y eso lo hizo temblar, como si un escalofrío la hubiera atravesado.

- Regulus tenía razón. Hay un parecido con Bella, pero sólo es superficial. Tú tienes miedo. Lo veo en tus ojos...

¿Cómo se podía dar un toque tan morboso a una conversación sobre el miedo que ella tenía? Otro escalofrío la recorrió, aunque su mente sólo procesó que había nombrado a Regulus.

- ¿Dónde... está? –preguntó intentando que no le temblara la voz-.

No la harían nada. Él estaría allí y no lo permitiría. Sabía que Regulus no permitiría que le pasara nada, por eso había insistido tanto en que no fuera a Hogsmeade. Tenía miedo de que algo la ocurriera. En cualquier momento llegaría, y la sacaría de allí ya que ella no era capaz de moverse.

- Aquí, no –contestó el mortífago, y en su voz se distinguió una sonrisa satisfecha-.

Un segundo después Sadie se encontraba en el suelo, encogiéndose de dolor víctima de un cruciatus. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejó escapar un grito y una lágrima se escapó de la comisura de sus ojos. Dolía muchísimo más de lo que se habría imaginado nunca. Era insoportable.

- Tú eres la culpable, ¿verdad? –dijo el mortífago dándola una patada para que se tumbara boca arriba, y pudiera verla la cara-. Tú eres la que le ha metido al chico todas esas ideas en la cabeza, ¿cierto? Le has hecho dudar... Si no te quito de en medio, acabarás convenciéndole de que se pase al lado de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

- ¿Q-qu-qué? –no entendía nada, aunque quizá era que el dolor aún la tenía aturdida-.

El mortífago alzó de nuevo la varita, y Sadie cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para otra sesión de dolor. Pero esta vez fue peor.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Y no tuvo tiempo de asustarse por oír la peor maldición, pues esta la golpeó al instante, y ella dejó de sentir. Con los ojos abiertos, ya sin vida, Sadie miraba hacia un cielo que se iba acercando a su alma. Una lágrima involuntaria cayó otra vez por la comisura de su ojo derecho, pero ella ya no lo notó. Justo un segundo después había llegado un escudo protector que la mujer que había visto luchar intentó crear para ella, pero llegó tarde.

Rabastan Lestrange comenzó a enfrentarse a la mujer, cuya rabia la invadió al no haber podido llegar a tiempo. El duelo se puso difícil para el mortífago, pero este estaba feliz. Se había asegurado de que Regulus Black no volviera a cuestionarse su lugar en la guerra; ya no había nadie que le hiciera dudar de nada.

OO—OO

Era el sexto patronus que rechazaban, pero en ese momento no estaban para interrupciones. Todo estaba vuelto del revés, desde que esa tarde a Dumbledore le extrañó ver tan silenciosa y vacía la casa de los Potter. Moody había trabajado rápido con el permiso para acceder a la casa y, sin querer utilizar a sus chicos del departamento, llamaron de nuevo a los hermanos Prewett.

Entrar en la mansión Potter fue fácil tras obtener el permiso para echar abajo cualquier dispositivo de seguridad. Apenas tres cuartos de hora después de que Albus y Alastor llegaran al lugar, estaban entrando por la puerta acompañados de los gemelos pertenecientes a la Orden. La casa estaba vacía, y aparentemente, no tenía signos de lucha. Pero Moody pronto encontró motivos para preocuparse, al inspeccionar el piso superior y ver una habitación completamente destrozada, como si hubiese sufrido una explosión. Mandó a los Prewett a inspeccionar la cocina, siguiendo un viejo instinto, y junto a Dumbledore siguieron analizando las habitaciones. Algunas estaba revueltas, pero ninguna como la primera.

A los pocos minutos, Gideon les gritaba desde el piso inferior que bajaran. En la cocina, apilados dentro de unos armarios, habían encontrado una decena de elfos domésticos muertos. La cosa estaba clara: si no habían asesinado a los habitantes de la casa, al menos los habían secuestrado. Temeroso de que esa operación tuviera que ver con la última caja, Dumbledore le ordenó a Moody que se pusiera en contacto con el ministerio para comenzar su búsqueda al instante.

Sin embargo, antes de que este saliera de la casa para desaparecerse, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y los dueños entraron por ella. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de los cuatro visitantes, Dorea ayudaba a andar a su marido y, con una varita, hacía flotar el cadáver de su suegra. Al ver al anciano, ambos suspiraron.

- Te dije que sería Dumbledore –susurró Dorea visiblemente más calmada-.

Al ver que alguien había irrumpido en su casa, pasaron por alto que fueran mortífagos, pues aún no había podido notar su falta, y Charlus pensó que se trataba de aurores del ministerio mientras que Dorea apostaba a que sería el director de Hogwarts y comandante de la Orden del Fénix el primero en notar su ausencia.

- Hace muchos años que no me alegraba tanto de verle, Dumbledore –le saludó el señor Potter con un gruñido, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la ayuda de uno de los gemelos-.

- ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! –urgió su esposa corriendo hacia el anciano y agarrándole de la túnica con desesperación-.

- Amigos míos, ¿qué os ha ocurrido? Tenéis tan mal aspecto... Y su madre, Potter, ¿cómo...? –Dumbledore no sólo estaba sorprendido, sino también preocupado. Habían aparecido por su propio pie, sí, pero ambos con muy mal aspecto-.

Pero la insistencia de Dorea le hizo ignorar de momento el cadáver de la anciana, pues esta volvió a llamar su atención.

- ¡Por favor, es urgente; van a por James!

- ¿A por quién? –intervino Moody-.

- ¡Mi hijo! Dijeron que irían a por él, que le harían daño. Adam le dio algo y ellos quieren quitárselo y...

No sabía si se estaba explicando bien, pero estaba intentando ordenar rápidamente todo lo que habían oído. Necesitaba que pusiesen a salvo a James cuanto antes.

- Por favor, Dumbledore, tiene que ayudarnos.

- Señora, ¿dónde está su hijo? –insistió Moody en su papel de auror-.

- Tranquilo Alastor, está en Hogwarts –dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad-. James es uno de mis alumnos. Y allí dentro no le ocurrirá nada, se lo aseguro –les dijo a los padres del muchacho-.

Pero estos no estaban tranquilos en absoluto, sino que Charlus intentó levantarse y sostenerse sobre sí mismo.

- Sólo asegúrese Dumbledore. Creemos que buscarán la forma...

- ¿Han dicho que Adam le dio algo? –cayó de repente el director-.

-Sí. Una caja, hablaban de una caja –recordó Charlus forzando su mente a recordar más cosas-.

El semblante del director ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Cómo Adam Potter había podido ser tan inconsciente como para poner la caja en manos de un muchacho? Evidentemente, esperaba que nunca llegaran hasta su sobrino, pero le había puesto en serio peligro. Tendría que volver a Hogwarts de inmediato y hablar con James ahora mismo.

Ahí fue cuando llegó otro patronus, este dirigido a Fabian, quien levantó la varita para rechazarlo tal y como habían hecho con los anteriores. Pero esta vez Moody le detuvo con un movimiento brusco.

-Déjalo. Algo urgente debe haber pasado si insisten tanto.

Cuando la neblina se aclaró, forma el aspecto de una pequeña y grácil paloma, que abrió la boca y habló con la voz enfadada de Marlene.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde narices estáis? ¡Llevamos una hora intentando contactar! ¡Han atacado Hogsmeade! Repito, han atacado Hogsmeade. ¡Esto está lleno de estudiantes, así que moved vuestros culos idénticos y venid aquí! ¡Intentad contactar con Dumbledore y con Moody, nosotros no hemos podido!

Al acabar el mensaje el patronus se desvaneció, pero antes de eso la habitación se había llenado de gritos.

- ¿Estudiantes? ¿Había salida al pueblo hoy? –preguntaba Gideon negándose a creer que fuera una causalidad que el ataque se hubiera producido ese día-.

- ¡Alice y Frank han debido intentar contactar! ¡He de irme! –exclamó Moody antes de desaparecer por la puerta-.

- ¡James está alli! ¡Usted dijo que estaría a salvo! ¡Está allí, siempre va a Hogsmeade! –los gritos de Charlus y Dorea se intercalaban haciéndose casi inteligibles-.

Blanco como la cera, Dumbledore agitó la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta mientras dirigía unas últimas palabras a los padres del muchacho.

- Iré hacia allí sin pérdida de tiempo. Pondré a James como una prioridad, yo mismo le encontraré.

Conocía al muchacho casi tan bien como los padres, y sabía que si le había pillado en medio de la batalla el chico no se habría ido de allí por las buenas. Era intrépido, demasiado para su propia seguridad si era cierto que tenía la caja. Esta claro que él era el objetivo principal ese día, y eso era demasiado peligroso. No sólo para él.

Los hermanos Prewett le pisaban los talones al director, ellos con la mente en un colectivo, pensando en todos los estudiantes que se encontraban desprotegidos, y considerando lo imposible que resultaría que todos saliesen sanos y salvos si Voldemort y sus secuaces se habían empleado a fondo.

OO—OO

Hogwarts era el lugar donde los aurores enviaban a los estudiantes para que estos estuvieran a salvo, pero poco podían suponer que en poco tiempo el lugar tampoco sería seguro. Los profesores habían partido en su mayoría hacia Hogsmeade, tratando de auxiliar a cuantos estudiantes pudieran, y la seguridad que había quedado allí era mínima. Desde luego, teniendo en cuenta el gran despliegue que los mortífagos habían hecho en el pueblo, no esperaban que hubiera quedado nadie que estuviese interesado en entrar al castillo.

Craso error. Cuatro encapuchados observaban desde la arboleda la entrada sur del castillo, apenas vigilada por dos aurores muy tensos. Además de ellos, estaba el elemento sorpresa, el que ocasionaría el caos. Con la noche ya encima y con la poción bebida muy en su contra, Greyback ya se había transformado en hombre lobo. El protagonista de las pesadillas de todos los niños estaba por entrar en un colegio que cada vez se llenaba más de ellos.

Habían esperado lo suficiente para observar las idas y venidas, y ya no podían perder más tiempo. Tenían dos torres que registrar. Con una señal de Malfoy, Greyback salió de su escondite rugiendo con fuerza y abalanzándose sobre uno de los aurores. Daba igual que sus instintos estuvieran adormecidos o no, él siempre era igual de letal. Antes de que el otro auror pudiera reaccionar, ya le había arrancado la yugular a su compañero y le miraba enseñando sus dientes ensangrentados. Sólo con la vista pendiente en las fauces del licántropo, el auror no vio las cuatro figuras que se acercaban a él.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! –gritó Malfoy, deshaciéndose del segundo auror-.

La entrada estaba desierta. Los cuatro entraron a la par que el lobo, encontrándose con un vestíbulo vacío, al que llegaba el murmullo de muchas voces desde otro pasillo. El pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería. Malfoy sonrió.

- Greyback, tienes libertad de acción en esta zona –le dijo al lobo, quien ya olfateaba el olor de los niños con repugnante deleite-. Cuando acabes aquí, puedes darte una vuelta por el resto del castillo, pero debemos salir de aquí antes de media hora.

El licántropo no esperó a saber las órdenes de los demás, pues estaba impaciente por empezar su propia fiesta. Corrió a galope, dirigiéndose hacia el sonido de las voces y hacia ese olor tan juvenil. Malfoy continuó con las instrucciones.

- Dolohov, Rookwook, a la torre Gryffindor. Está en el séptimo piso, tras un gran cuadro de una mujer y en las puertas señalan de qué curso pertenecen cada uno. Potter está en séptimo. Lo mismo, media hora. Divon, conmigo.

Cuando los otros dos hubieron tomado su camino, Lucius y Ethan comenzaron a subir con prisa las escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Antes de alejarse mucho del vestíbulo, habían comenzado los gritos desde el pasillo de la enfermería.

- Casi me dan pena los críos –comentó Ethan pensando en su pequeña sobrina. Pero eso le llevaba a pensar en su difunta hermana, por lo que vació su mente-.

Lucius no hizo caso de su comentario y siguió su camino con rapidez.

- La entrada está tras un cuadro de jugadores de pocker... –dijo pensativamente-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Divon con curiosidad-.

Pero Malfoy sólo sonrió con burla, sin revelar sus fuentes. No tardaron en llegar al sexto piso, y se acercaron hacia la zona oeste, donde Lucius sabía que estaba el pasillo de entrada. Ethan encontró enseguida dicho cuadro, cuyos ocupantes estaban dormidos sobre la mesa, y rodeados de copas de whisky de fuego. Era evidente que se habían tomado el día libre cuando los ocupantes de la torre también lo habían hecho.

Sin dudarlo, ambos hombres apuntaron al cuadro a la vez, y gritaron con fuerza:

- ¡_Bombarda_!

El cuadro voló por los aires, provocando gritos en los cuadros cercanos, y un gran estruendo al afectar también a parte de la pared de piedra. Sin embargo, un hueco lo suficientemente grande para entrar una persona adulta se había abierto en la pared, dejando ver un pequeño saloncito decorado con motivos granas y dorados. Los dos ocupantes eran Gryffindor, no había lugar a dudas.

Ambos entraron sin perder tiempo, y atravesaron el salón para quedarse el pie de las escaleras que separaban dos puertas.

- Tú a la derecha, y yo a la izquierda –ordenó Malfoy dirigiéndose ya a dicha habitación-.

Entró en la habitación que obviamente pertenecía a James Potter. Las banderas de Gryffindor que inundaban la habitación, el típico desorden masculino, las decenas de fotografías de él con sus amigos y su novia, y su uniforme de quidditch tirado de mala forma sobre la cama, lo delataron.

Inmediatamente, el primer lugar en el que buscó fue el gran baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama. Había ropa mal colocada, algunos libros que no parecían haber sido muy usados, una snitch dorada y un espejo de mano. Incrédulo, el mortífago siguió mirando, pero poco más encontró a parte de ropa sucia y trozos de pergaminos usados. Frustrado, apuntó al baúl con la varita y este voló en mil pedazos. Después comenzó a buscar en las estanterías y los cajones del escritorio, pero allí casi no había nada. Sólo pudo encontrar algunos recortes de quidditch y planos para entrenamientos, nada útil.

Dando una patada a la puerta que la sacó de sus goznes, salió de la habitación con las manos tan vacías como las había encontrado. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a subirlas derecho a la otra habitación, desde donde se oía el ruido que estaba haciendo Ethan.

Era una habitación mucho más femenina, y seguramente más ordenada antes de que Divon pusiese sus manos en ella. Encima de las estanterías y las mesas había fotos mágicas, pero también muggles, de una chica pelirroja con sus padres. La reconoció, era la amiga de Severus. La sangre sucia. Así que Dumbledore había premiado a dos Gryffindor... Apenas se le veía el plumero al director.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? –le preguntó yendo al grano-.

Ethan tiró al suelo el contenido de un cajón lleno de plumas, pergaminos y tinta.

- No. Está vacía.

Con una sola mirada los mortífagos se pusieron de acuerdo para registrar la zona común, pero después de diez minutos tuvieron que aceptar que esta también estaba vacía. Habían estado tan seguros de encontrar la caja en esa torre, que su frustración no tenía límite. De una patada Ethan rompió la mesita de la salita, y Lucius se desquitó haciendo explotar uno de los sofás.

- Se nos acaba el tiempo –dijo apartándose el pelo rubio de la cara, y volviendo a colocarse la máscara-. Bajemos y esperemos que Rookwood y Dolohov la hayan encontrado.

- ¿Y si el chico la tiene encima? –preguntó Ethan, cayendo de repente en esa posibilidad-.

Malfoy se detuvo en la puerta, se giró y se quedó mirándole pensativo. No habían considerado la idea, pero tampoco era imposible.

- Entonces daremos con él como sea... –respondió con una voz peligrosa, una voz de quien había perdido toda la paciencia-.

OO—OO

James, como ya habían supuesto sus padres y Dumbledore, era demasiado intrépido. No había conseguido, ni bien ni mal, que el dueño de Honeyduckes abriera la puerta para que la gente se refugiara, y su intento por reunir a los alumnos más jóvenes y desamparados habían terminado solucionándolos los aurores que habían llegado al pueblo. Sin embargo, pese a que ya se lo habían gritado tres veces, no se había marchado de Hogsmeade. Lily y Sirius aún no volvían, y si no estaba seguro que ellos estaban bien, no podía irse a ningún lado.

Por lo tanto allí seguía, en las cercanías de Honeyduckes. Se había quitado de en medio de la batalla obedeciendo las órdenes de un auror que parecía dispuesto a apartarle a golpes, pero desde la retaguardia se aliviaba ayudando un poco. Un hechizo por aquí, una maldición por allá, y les iba quitando trabajo a los aurores y a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que conocía de vista. Le había extrañado no ver a su tío, pero también sabía que debían estar esparcidos por todo el pueblo.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto Sirius y Lily? Ya debían haber llegado hacía mucho rato. Estaba agazapado entre dos casas vigilando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no fuera a encontrarse en problemas sin darse cuenta. Vio a dos mortífagos luchar contra una chica que sería poco mayor que él, y que desde luego la estaban ganando terreno. No fue difícil dejar desmayado a uno de ellos por la espalda.

Más a la izquierda, un mortífago acababa de ganar una batalla. Su oponente, un hombre a quien no veía la cara, estaba en el suelo con la pierna sufriendo varios espasmos. Al menos no estaba muerto. El mortífago miraba a su alrededor, seguramente buscando a su próxima víctima, y levantó la varita cuando pareció encontrarla. James también la levantó, y miró a quien apuntaba, provocando que su corazón diese un vuelco.

- ¡Lily! –gritó a su novia que venía hacia Honeyduckes sin percatarse de que era un objetivo-.

Hizo que un potente escudo la rodease segundos antes de que un rayo verde explotara contra este. Con el corazón en un puño, salió corriendo hacia ella, que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y apuntaba a su agresor con la varita. Este se llevó la mano al cuello y cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor. Cuando James llegó hasta ella la tomó de la cintura, pero se encontró con un golpe y con la varita de Lily apuntando a su cara. Era muy rápida.

- ¡Soy yo!

Pero ella ya le había reconocido y había bajado la varita, tirándose a sus brazos. Le abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, y dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio.

- Es peor todavía que en Londres –dijo con voz rota-. He visto a tantos compañeros... Temí que cuando os encontrara...

Para su seguridad, James les arrastró de nuevo hacia su refugio, sin dejar de abrazarla. Cuando Lily le soltó, miró alrededor y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius?

- No ha vuelto –contestó James con un nudo en el estómago. Después la sostuvo fuerte de los hombros-. ¡Habíamos quedado mucho antes! ¿Por qué has tardado?

- ¡Estaba intentando reunir gente! ¡Es difícil, los mortífagos se han replegado enseguida! –exclamó ella con frustración-. Luego llegaron los aurores y ellos se hicieron cargo de la situación, pero tuve que escaparme para que no me obligaran a volver a Hogwarts.

- Tendrías que haberte ido –respondió James sabiendo que él había hecho lo mismo-.

Lily le sonrió levemente.

- Sin ti no me voy.

James tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, pero no podían despistarse de esa forma. Seguían en medio de una batalla.

- Esto se está poniendo peor. Deberíamos volver, James.

- Sirius aún no ha vuelto –contestó él con la vista fija en el lugar donde había desaparecido su mejor amigo, esperando verle volver en cualquier momento-.

- Quizá le han obligado a irse –pensó Lily considerando lo que la había ocurrido a ella-.

James se mordió el labio inferior, realmente dudoso de qué hacer. Le costaba creer que alguien pudiera obligar a Sirius a nada, a no ser que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Y había visto tantas cosas ese día, y se había imaginado otras tantas, que ¿qué le aseguraba que no le había ocurrido nada de verdad? Creía que le reventaría el pecho de preocupación.

- Vamos a buscarle –le dijo a Lily por encima del ruido de la batalla. Su novia le miró sin entender, y él añadió-. Vamos hacia la zona a la que se dirigía él, y si no le vemos por ningún lado, nos hacemos un traslador. Es como están evacuando a la gente.

Lily, que también estaba terriblemente preocupada, asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se incorporaron alerta.

- Será mejor que vayamos por la parte de atrás del pueblo. Si tenemos suerte, las fachadas de las casas nos ocultarán.

A ella le pareció una buena idea, y cogidos de las manos fueron avanzando con cuidado por detrás de las casas. Cada vez que tenían que cruzar de una a otra, se aseguraban de que nadie estaba mirando. El corazón les latía a mil por hora a ambos, notando el pulso por toda su piel. Estuvieron caminando diez minutos hasta que se encontraron con un obstáculo.

Varios mortífagos se encontraban apostados justo en esa zona, como si estuviesen puestos estratégicamente para que nadie pudiera escapar por allí. James maldijo en voz baja.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –susurró Lily a su espalda-.

Él miró alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. De repente su mirada se encontró con un terreno conocido. Un terreno que no era conocido por mucha más gente, sólo por los merodeadores que paseaban mucho por la zona bajo la luna llena.

- Estamos cerca de la Casa de los Gritos –la susurró-. Si logramos entrar al bosque sin que nadie nos vea, estaremos allí en un par de minutos. Y de allí podremos ir a salvo hasta Hogwarts.

Lily apretó fuerte su mano, de acuerdo con el plan. James se mordió el labio inferior con cargo de conciencia. Eso significaba dejar sólo a Sirius. Pero no podía arriesgar tanto a Lily, y sabía que su amigo lo comprendería y podría apañárselas sin él esa vez. Así pues, cuando vio que nadie miraba, la empujó para subir corriendo hacia los terrenos del bosque y, segundos después, él la siguió.

OO—OO

Severus Snape estaba más bien aburrido. Había sido apostado, junto a Avery y Mulciber, en la parte de atrás del pueblo supuestamente para vigilar que nadie escapaba por allí. Él sabía que era para que no molestaran demasiado. Lestrange, tipo agradable.

Así pues, él no había visto prácticamente nada de batalla, sin saber que eso le beneficiaría más adelante. Si hubiera estado en las carnes de Regulus Black, hubiera dado lo que fuera por olvidar las escenas que había visto ese día.

Pero él estaba en una posición donde nada ocurría, donde no pasaba nadie y donde apenas se escuchaba el sonido de la lucha. Sabía que dentro de poco debían marchar a Hogwarts si no querían levantar sospechas, pero de momento seguía haciendo la guardia, seguro de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Hasta que percibió la sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

Alguien había pasado cerca de él, lo sabía; en dirección al bosque. Dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros, Severus avanzó en pos de la persona que había escapado, y su mirada se centró en una figura alejada de él, con el cabello completamente revuelto y de un negro azabache. La respiración se le aceleró al darse cuenta de quién era.

Se agachó a tiempo, pues James se dio la vuelta en ese momento para comprobar que no le siguieran. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que estaba solo. ¿Dónde habría dejado a Lily? Seguro que el muy cobarde la había abandonado a su suerte para salvar su preciado trasero de niño mimado. Pensar que algo podría ocurrirle a ella por la falta de cuidado de ese arrogante, hizo que le odiara más.

Con dificultad, sin tener su destreza para caminar por el bosque, le siguió. Al fin y al cabo le buscaban a él, ¿no? Le querían vivo. Pues vivo le tendrían, pero eso no significaba que no aprovecharía para cobrarse unas cuantas putadas que el muy cobarde le había hecho en compañía de sus fieles perritos. Ahora que estaba solo se las haría pagar todas juntas. Que le quisieran vivo no significa que le quisieran en perfecto estado.

La cuesta se estaba acabando, y ya se encontraban a veinte metros de la salida del pueblo, adentrándose en una zona bastante solitaria. Perfecta para lo que tenía planeado. Cuando James estaba a punto de llegar a lo alto de la cuesta y adentrarse en la llanura que había en el bosque, Severus gritó:

- ¡Potter!

James le escuchó, y todos sus instintos se dispararon. Miró a Lily, que estaba unos metros por delante de él y que miraba cuesta abajo como si esa voz significara algo para ella, algo en que no caía. Antes de volverse con su varita apretada, la susurró:

- Quédate aquí...

No es que quisiera quedarse a salvo, pero Lily sabía apreciar que sería de más utilidad permaneciendo escondida que haciéndose la heroína. Podía pillar al mortífago por sorpresa, pues este sólo parecía haber visto a James. Por qué le había conocido, no lo entendía, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde. De momento tenía que preocuparse de que James aguantara el primer asalto solo para hacer su aparición sorpresa.

- ¿Escapando como un cobarde? –dijo el encapuchado con una voz que a James también le resultó familiar, pero que no pudo identificar debido a lo distorsionada que estaba bajo la máscara-.

Él sonrió, sin mostrar su inquietud.

- ¿Escondiendo tu cara como un cobarde? –le devolvió-.

La reacción fue instantánea.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Pero afortunadamente James ya lo había previsto y ya había convocado un escudo a su alrededor. Eso sólo enfureció a Snape, quien sin duda esperaba encontrárselo más desprevenido, por lo que el joven comenzó un duro ataque que James aguantó como pudo.

Por el momento los hechizos que mandaban eran bastante flojos, sólo destinados a cansar y minar a su oponente. Tan rápidamente se movía que James sólo tuvo oportunidad de responderle un par de veces que Severus esquivó con facilidad. En su escondite, Lily ya estaba preparada para aparecer. Se movió, acercándose más a la pelea y pisó una rama con el pie, rompiéndole en un chasquido.

James lo oyó y, temeroso de que su oponente también lo hubiera hecho, se volvió un segundo hacia ella. Severus sonrió y exclamó:

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!

La varita de James viajó hacia él a una velocidad alarmante, pero por alguna razón dio marcha atrás como si alguien la hubiera repelido. Asombrado, Severus estuvo a punto de caer bajo un hechizo de James, pero se adelantó, usando para su propia sorpresa, una maldición que había creado pensando en la persona que tenía delante, la que más odiaba del mundo.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

Si él mismo se había sorprendido por atreverse a usarla, la reacción de James no fue menor. Sin varita y aturdido por escuchar una maldición que no conocía, no se apartó a tiempo y fue alcanzado en el pecho. Cayó hacia atrás, impulsado por una fuerza invisible, y sintió un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Un segundo después, Lily había salido de su escondite y había comenzado una lucha en solitario que era digna de admirar. El rencor la había invadido al ver a James tirado en el suelo, golpeado por culpa de su lentitud en ponerle un escudo, y cargó contra el mortífago de una forma increíble. Al verla, Severus se quedó helado. Estaba allí al fin y al cabo, atacándole ferozmente por herir a alguien a quien él consideraba que tenía derecho de hacerlo. Alguien a quien ella no consentiría que nadie hiriera.

Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con fuerza mientras ella se movía con rapidez, y sus ojos resplandecían de un sentimiento nada amable que la llevó a tomarse la venganza por su mano. Severus sólo pudo defenderse ante tan fiero ataque. Estaba realmente furiosa.

Fue una exclamación ahogada la que atrajo la atención de ambos. Lo que había comenzado como un intenso dolor se había materializado en cientos, miles de cortes que aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de James, sangrando copiosamente. El muchacho parecía asustado al ver cómo la cara se le iba llenando de sangre, y como esta escapaba por debajo de su abrigo y a través de las mangas. Sentía como si debajo de la ropa manara un río.

Intentó sentarse y desabrocharse el abrigo para ver hasta donde llegaban las heridas, pero las manos le temblaban terriblemente. Desde su lugar, Severus sonrió al ver que su maldición funcionaba perfectamente. Lily, sin embargo, estaba horrorizada. Se olvidó de que el mortífago estaba a su espalda y, tropezando y trastabillando, llegó hasta James gritando su nombre. Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, estaba prácticamente cubierto de sangre. Ella dirigió inmediatamente la varita a los cortes de su cara y exclamó:

- ¡_Episkey_!

Pero los cortes no sólo no se cerraban, sino que de ellos seguía manando mucha sangre. Repitió la operación varias veces, segura de haberlo hecho mal, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo. Cuando las manos temblorosas de James lograron desabotonar su abrigo, el espectáculo fue peor todavía. Lily se quedó en shock ante lo que tenía delante.

- ¿Qué... qué?

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Quería que se lo dijera, porque ella parecía incapaz de pensar con claridad. Ella, que había querido ser medimaga desde hacía años y se sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier situación, se desbordaba cuando el herido era él. Le había pasado la noche de luna llena hacía unos meses, pero esto era peor; mucho peor. Esto no lo conocía, no sabía qué era ni cómo se detenía. Y había tanta sangre...

Con la varita floja en su mano, Severus escuchó los sollozos de ella, el sufrimiento que reflejaban, y estos se le clavaron en el alma al ver que eran por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Su mayor enemigo había conseguido su sueño más preciado: El corazón de Lily. Y aunque esto ya lo suponía, tener la confirmación en una imagen tan íntima ante sus ojos, le corroía el alma. Olvidando su principal objetivo, que era entregar a James, salió corriendo intentando quitarse esos sollozos de la cabeza.

James levantó una temblorosa mano, aún sujetando la varita, y sostuvo un mechón del cabello de Lily. Las fuerzas le estaban venciendo, y ella parecía estar en shock. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

- Lils... Lily, avisa a alguien... Avisa, yo no puedo...

La pelirroja le miró aún en shock, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Sólo quería abrazarle y quitarle todas esas heridas. Quería que dejara de sangrar. Sin sentir las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, cogió su bufanda y trató de hacer un torniquete en uno de los cortes. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que sería como taponar una gota dentro de un océano.

- Vendrá alguien James, ya verás, tú tranquilo –le dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando convencerse también a sí misma-. Todo va a salir bien...

James asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndola una débil sonrisa, como intentando paliar su preocupación. Se llevó una mano a un bolsillo interior de la túnica y cogió la mano de Lily para llevarla con él.

- Toma. Ponte en contacto con mi tío en cuanto puedas...

Lily agitó la cabeza.

- Ahora eso no importa...

- Cógelo –insistió él-.

Los gritos de la batalla que habían librado los tres habían atraído la atención de algunas personas cercanas, de ambos bandos. Era de agradecer la casualidad de que un hombre bastante joven, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos pequeños, llegara el primero. No tenía emblema de auror ni ningún signo oficial, pero estaba claro que no era un mortífago. Supo que James era el único herido sin preguntar, y centró su atención en él. Sin embargo, todo aquello le desconcertó.

- ¿Qué maldición le han hecho? –preguntó a Lily bruscamente mientras ella seguía sujetando la mano de James-.

- No... no lo sé...

El hombre la miró de mala manera y levantó el jersey de color azul claro de James que estaba empapado de sangre. Tenía todo el pecho y él estómago cubiertos de heridas abiertas que manaban una gran cantidad de sangre. Lily sollozó más, y el hombre maldijo en voz baja, al ver que las heridas no cerraban hiciese lo que hiciese.

- ¡Intenta recordar qué maldición era, a ciegas no puedo hacer nada! –la gritó con urgencia, poniendo más nerviosa a Lily-.

- ¡No la conocía, jamás la he oído! ¡No sé qué maldita maldición era! Sectu... algo. ¡No lo sé!

No podía más, estaba cayendo en un llanto histérico, y más cuando sintió que la mano de James que estaba sosteniendo, perdía toda su fuerza. Le miró a la cara y vio que había perdido el conocimiento.

- ¡Alguien tiene que poder hacer algo! ¡Si usted no sabe llévelo a donde puedan! –gritó casi con la tentación de pegar al hombre. Quería que actuara rápido-.

- ¡Benjy! –gritó en ese momento una voz de mujer un poco por debajo de ellos-.

Al segundo después una chica vestida con una túnica azul oscura y con el pelo castaño y rizado recogido en un deshecho moño, llegó hasta ellos sin perder tiempo.

- ¿Qué te atrasa? ¡Están subien...! –pero había visto a James y su rostro había enmudecido-.

- ¡Marlene, no sé qué le han lanzado, no sé qué hacer! –exclamó el hombre mirando a James impotente, moviendo rápidamente la varita sobre las heridas sin obtener resultado-.

- Llévale a San Mundo, ¡rápido! Yo me encargaré de la chica.

Y Lily vio impotente como la arrancaban a un inconsciente James de los brazos y el hombre se desaparecía junto a él con un traslador. La chica, que parecía poco mayor que ella, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

- Ven, te enviaré al colegio –la dijo tomando un pequeño tronco del suelo y creando un traslador con él, que le tendió a Lily con urgencia-.

- Pero, James...

- Estará bien –la respondió bruscamente, alejándose un paso para dejar funcionar el traslador-. Hay pocas cosas que Benjy no sepa curar, y eso lo harán en San Mungo.

Lily estuvo a punto de tirarle el traslador a la cara y asegurarla que ella quería acompañar a su novio donde quiera que lo llevaran, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, una luz brillante la envolvió, y al instante estaba ante las puertas de Hogwarts.

OO—OO

Kate y Grace no habían estado muy acertadas en seguir a sus compañeros hacia la estación de tren. Estos se habían equivocado terriblemente, y estaban pagando las consecuencias. Aunque no lo había parecido en primer momento sí había mortífagos apostados allí, y habían aparecido de improviso para sorprender y aterrorizar a los estudiantes.

Todo había sido un caos desde entonces. Los más afortunados consiguieron escapar, pero la mayoría se vieron atrapados, intentando correr de un lado a otro para evitar ser torturados, o directamente cayendo en las garras de los mortífagos. Algo alejados de ellas, otros dos miembros del equipo de quidditch también habían llegado allí con su grupo de amigos, e intentaban defenderse sin mucho éxito. Josh buscó a Sarah y a su amigo Johnny con la mirada. A ella no la encontró, y a él le vio tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sabía que algunos de sus amigos habían conseguido huir, pero él no había tenido la misma suerte. El encapuchado que tenía delante estaba, claramente, jugando con él, riéndose. Josh sabía que había podido matarle en cualquiera de los diez minutos que llevaba haciéndole saltar, correr, e intentar defenderse sin mucho éxito; pero no había podido hacer mucho al respecto. Con aguantar había tenido bastante trabajo.

De reojo vio como llegaban aurores a la zona a prestar ayuda, por fin. Habían tardado demasiado en llegar desde Las Tres Escobas hasta allí, por lo que era de suponer que había habido una gran ofensiva. Josh suspiró al verles y rezó porque llegaran pronto. Nunca se le habían dado bien los duelos, y el mortífago estaba empezando a aburrirse, por lo que desharía de él enseguida.

No se equivocaba. En pocos minutos, cuando la cantidad de aurores ya comenzaba a igualar a la de mortífagos, el encapuchado dejó de jugar, tirándole contra el suelo y se rió de una forma que le dejó helado.

- ¿Y presumes de Gryffindor, muchacho? –se burló-.

Josh bajó un momento la vista al escudo del león que llevaba en la ropa de quidditch (Sarah y él habían ido con el uniforme a Hogsmeade para celebrar la victoria), y después miró a la máscara inexpresiva. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración era errática, pero al escuchar esas palabras se llenó de orgullo. Puede que no todos los Gryffindor fueran buenos duelistas, pero todos miraban al miedo a la cara, y le enfrentaran por mucho que tuvieran.

Esa vez no le importó que su reacción provocara otra carcajada, sino que se negó a apartar la mirada de la máscara blanca. La barbilla le temblaba de miedo y estaba seguro de que si hubiera intentado hablar, tartamudearía. El mortífago levantó la varita de repente, y él se tragó el nudo que le había nacido en la garganta:

- ¡_Avada Ked..._!

Pero antes de terminar de pronunciar la maldición, el mortífago tensó su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente hacia delante, casi cayendo encima de él. De hecho, tuvo que recular hacia atrás para evitar que el peso muerto le aplastara, y fue entonces cuando vio a su salvadora.

Jane Green le miraba desde arriba, de pie, enarbolando su varita y con la melena al viento. Parecía la diosa de la guerra, o al menos eso pensó Josh al verla impartir justicia de esa forma. Tenía su rostro concentrado, sus ojos negros entrecerrados y su cabello rubio algo enmarañado, pero aún así su aspecto era tan increíble como siempre.

- Me parece que me debes una, imbécil –le dijo con voz brusca mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie-.

Él estaba algo aturdido, pero comprendió su mal trato. Nunca había sido especialmente amable con él, y ahora estaba en todo su derecho desde que él había decidido no sólo pasar de ella, sino humillarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ahora comprendía que debía haber buscado una mejor forma de descargarse. Era cierto que la debía una, una muy importante.

- Green, si salimos de esta, recuérdame agradecértelo –dijo con voz algo estrangulada-.

Ella hizo una mueca.

- Yo saldré de esta, Cambell. Tú procura apañártelas sin mi.

Y se marchó. Josh la vio coger a una de sus amigas del brazo y conducirla entre los duelos hacia la salida del pueblo. Eso le recordó a Johnny. Echó a correr hacia él, pero antes de que llegara una mujer joven con el uniforme de aurora se había arrodillado junto a su mejor amigo y se desaparecía con él bajo un brillo azul, rumbo a Merlín sabía dónde.

Apretando la varita con fuerza, decidió seguir el mismo camino que había tomado Jane, a quien ya no se la veía. Sólo perdió un segundo en mirar alrededor, preguntándose donde demonios estaba Sarah, y en ese momento su mirada localizó otra cara conocida. Grace estaba no muy lejos de él, y al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el nudo volvió a su garganta. Que Merlín la ayudara...

OO—OO

El lobo emitió un gruñido de advertencia cuando el pequeño ruidito que había sido molesto durante un rato iba acercándose, convirtiéndose en un pequeño estruendo. Los oídos de licántropo eran muy sensibles, capaces de percibir sonidos hasta en un kilómetro en la distancia. Pero el sonido se iba acercando, cada vez más.

Rachel estaba con la cara bajo la almohada, igual que seguía desde el día anterior. Las marcas en la piel aún eran demasiado visibles, y su cara estaba completamente magullada y de un color parecido al vino rosado. Era el efecto de las pociones que se había echado, pero que aún no solucionaban del todo su problema. Se había negado a decir quienes eran las que la habían atacado, pues sabía que contarlo no solucionaría el desastre de su cara. Además, no quería provocar más enfrentamientos sin necesidad.

Cuando el gruñido se hizo más largo y persistente, por fin se animó a quitarse la almohada de la cara. Allí estaba Remus, ya convertido pero completamente manso. Era muy extraño estar delante de él en forma humana y sintiéndose tan a salvo. Con esa poción parecía más un perro domesticado que un hombre lobo. Allí estaba él, con una figura enorme, más grande que la de un lobo normal; con su pelaje de tono madera y la cola de penacho levantada en señal de alerta. Estaba de pie sobre las cuatro patas, mirando la puerta fijamente, y con la boca apretada y abierta para enseñar los colmillos. Era una imagen que habría aterrorizado a cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Remus? –preguntó ella en un susurro-.

Con un bufido mezclado con otro gruñido, el lobo se giró hacia ella y la miró con unos ojos dorados que reflejaban inteligencia. Al menos los ojos seguían siendo los mismos, Remus Lupin seguía allí dentro. La miró a los ojos, y dirigió una mirada a la puerta, incapaz de hablar con palabras.

Olvidando su depresión por primera vez en dos días, Rachel se incorporó de la cama y frunció el ceño. Ella también había oído algo. ¿Alguien gritaba? ¿Se había caído algo? Algo muy pesado pues había retumbado por toda esa zona del castillo. La chica se mordió el labio con curiosidad, y miró a Remus que seguía atento a la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y enterarse de qué estaba ocurriendo en el castillo.

- ¿No está todo el mundo en Hogsmeade? ¿Tú crees que serán travesuras de los más pequeños que se han quedado?

Remus sólo la miró un segundo, con la frustración escrita en su rostro por no poder hablar con ella con normalidad.

De repente, otro golpe se escuchó, seguido de un nuevo grito. Remus bufó de nuevo, claramente inquieto. Rachel se hartó de la situación.

- Voy a ver qué ocurre –dijo dando un paso hacia delante, y deteniéndose ella misma cuando su imagen se reflejó en un espejo al fondo de la habitación-.

Se miró un segundo compungida, pero después inspiró hondo. Cogió su varita de la mesilla y se apuntó a sí misma. De inmediato sus piernas se estiraron, su pecho se amplió y sus caderas se redondearon; notó su cabello acortarse y alisarse y sintió cómo su cara cambiaba, dejando su piel lisa y tersa como había estado la de su aspecto original hasta el día anterior. Había vuelto a convertirse en Jessi McKann.

Si iba a salir fuera de la habitación, no quería que nadie se quedara mirando sus marcas con la curiosidad plasmada en sus rostros, por lo que decidió tomar su aspecto físico alternativo. Al menos así no llamaría la atención de nadie, a no ser que recordaran el episodio que había tenido con Sadie un par de meses antes.

Cuando se aproximó a la puerta, Remus se dio la vuelta y la empujó con la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? Sólo voy a echar un vistazo.

Pero Remus volvía a mirar a la puerta gruñendo muy bajito, como si fuese más para sí mismo que de advertencia. Rachel supo que se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña, pero lo cierto es que seguían llegando ruidos hacia allí que la llamaban poderosamente la atención.

- Ahora vengo –dijo antes de que Remus volviera a impedirla salir-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que me vuelvan a hacer algo? Voy disfrazada, ¿no lo ves? Nadie podrá reconocerme.

Pese a que Remus puso todo su empeño, ella acabó llegando a la puerta y abriéndola. Al fin y al cabo, no quería usar la fuerza lobuna contra ella ni arriesgarse a jalonar su ropa pudiendo morderla sin querer. Al verla deslizarse por la puerta hacia el exterior, decidió arriesgarse a ser visto por alguien, y la siguió. Al fin y al cabo, había olido perfectamente el motivo de tantos ruidos y gritos. Y le aterrorizaba.

Por su parte, Greyback había llegado a esa zona siguiendo un extraño olor que le resultaba familiar. Pese a que sus instintos estaban dormidos por la poción, el malvado licántropo había disfrutado enormemente de una buena caza de niños. Tres en total, aunque no estaba seguro de que el último hubiera muerto...

Sabía que debería estar saliendo del colegio, Malfoy había sido claro con el tiempo. Le importaba un pimiento lo que dijera ese o cualquier otro mago, pero también había entrado un grupo de aurores dispuestos a cazarlo. Podía morderlos, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran atraparle. Sin embargo, ese olor le había atraído a esa zona desierta del castillo. Era tan extraño, tan familiar... que supo lo que era cuando aún estaba muy lejos: un semejante, otro licántropo.

Sin saber cómo uno de los suyos (y más sin su consentimiento), había entrado en Hogwarts, decidió dirigirse hacia la zona para echar un vistazo antes de marcharse. Aquel lugar era distinto a lo que había visto de Hogwarts, allí no había la actividad de los cuadros y mucho menos de personas. Era una zona bastante descuidada y polvorienta, con oscuros pasillos y trastos tirados en cualquier parte. Pese a la apariencia de desierto, el olor a licántropo se hacía cada vez más fuerte allí.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio, justo al otro lado del pasillo, mientras caminaba con sigilo mirando alrededor y enarbolando la varita. Aspiró el aroma de la chica, y le pareció delicioso para tomar como postre del día. El olor del semejante se había evaporado de su mente al ver a su víctima.

Era morena, llevaba el pelo cubriéndole la cara, y tenía la piel tersa y muy blanca. Casi pudo saborear la sangre que latía con fuerza en la aorta, a la altura del cuello. Era un verdadero festín. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, sin perderla de vista ni por un segundo, y ella por fin giró la cara.

No tardó en reconocer su rostro. Nunca olvidaba la cara de cuantos licántropos pasaban a convivir en su refugio. Era esa chica joven, la que había llegado de la nada y como tal había desaparecido poco antes de que apareciese en escena ese intruso al que enseñó a no meterse en tierra de lobos. Ahora comprendía todo... Una licántropa que en plena luna llena conservaba su aspecto humano, ¿qué irónico, no?

Al saberse engañado por una cría la furia creció de golpe en su interior, y no necesito de sus instintos dormidos para saltar sobre sus patas traseras y lanzarse sobre ella aún desde el otro lado del pasillo. Fue tarde cuando escuchó el furioso rugido. Al fin y al cabo, el que ella ni fuera una licántropa no significaba que allí no hubiese uno, como bien había olido.

Ese extraño cargó contra él con una furia parecida a la suya, quizá mayor, y lo apartó de su presa que lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Sin embargo Greyback no era el protagonista de las pesadillas infantiles por nada. Con un fiero movimiento mordió en el cuello a su oponente y aprovechó el aullido de dolor de este para reaccionar rápido. La chica apenas había echado a correr alejándose de ellos cuando volvió a saltar sobre ella, y en esa ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de clavarle los dientes en el cuello, esperaba que en la yugular, antes de que apareciera de nuevo el joven licántropo.

El grito de dolor de Rachel se escuchó por todo el castillo, al igual que el rugido de furia de ambos licántropos que comenzaron una lucha animal, agresiva, irracional. Remus jamás había sentido un odio tan grande, ni siquiera cuando supo lo que ese maldito hijo de puta había hecho con su vida. Era odio hacia ese ser, y odio hacia sí mismo. Sabía que había otro allí y no había podido retener a Rachel dentro de la habitación y, peor aún, no había sido suficientemente rápido. Cuando saltó sobre él y lo apartó a tiempo casi sintió el triunfo en sus manos a la vez que la oía correr de vuelta a su refugio. Sin embargo, aunque era muy bueno en duelos de magos, jamás había peleado en forma animal; sólo había jugado alguna vez con Sirius. La mordida que le dio en el cuello le tomó por sorpresa por el gran dolor que supuso para él, pero más le dolió ver a ese ser sobre Rachel, clavando los dientes en su cuello.

¿La iba a perder de esa forma? Al quitarle a ese monstruo de encima la había oído gritar de nuevo, al parecer porque los dientes clavados en su cuello le habían rasgado la piel al moverse. Supo que aunque el final no fuera tan drástico, todo iría mal de todas formas. El mal estaba hecho, y el saber eso le rasgaba el alma con un dolor tan profundo que no supo controlarlo.

Dio igual la poción matalobos. Dio igual los instintos dormidos. Dio igual que fuera un principiante en lucha de licántropos. En ese momentos se dejó llevar por la furia que le invadía, su deseo de matar al responsable de todo lo malo en su vida. Por una vez el lobo fue más poderoso que el mago de forma voluntaria.

La pelea que se desarrolló en los siguientes minutos no fue épica, pero sí desgarradora. Remus no salió ileso de ella, pero sí vencedor. Él luchaba por un motivo, por una venganza, o por varias en realidad. Y su oponente sólo luchaba por el ansia de la batalla. Las ansias dan energía, los motivos otorgan la victoria.

Finalmente Greyback usó su poca racionalidad para escapar de allí antes de que el joven licántropo acabara con él. Ya averiguaría más sobre él, en otro momento y en otro lugar. Al fin y al cabo, el sabor de la sangre se lo llevaba consigo. Cojeando, con el lomo y las patas llenas de mordidas y y el hocico lleno de sangre, de su víctima y de sí mismo, desapareció rumbo a la salida del castillo.

Remus no perdió un segundo cuando este desapareció. Llegó hasta donde Rachel se encontraba tirada bocabajo, con las manos temblorosas en el cuello intentando parar la hemorragia. Al menos seguía con vida, pero el charco de sangre que se extendía a su alrededor no daba muchas esperanzas. Torpemente, con el hocico apartó el pelo de su rostro para mirar unos ojos verdes que no eran los suyos, pero que sí tenían su brillo. Rachel le devolvió la mirada, con el miedo gravado en ella.

- Remus... –susurró extendiendo una mano llena de sangre hacia él-.

Sin importarle esto, él se acercó dejando que le acariciara, y al segundo siguiente notó que ella perdía fuerzas y la mano caía laxa contra el suelo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora percibió que el de ella aún latía muy débilmente.

Él nunca le había pedido nada a la luna, nunca. Pero esa vez el aullido de dolor que escapó de su garganta suplicaba por algo más de lo que el satélite podía ofrecerle. Un aullido desgarrador, un aullido de agonía, potente, grandioso, atrapante. Y el corazón de ella seguía latiendo, aunque cada vez más lentamente...

OO—OO

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira con quien me vengo a encontrar en este encantador pueblecito...

Esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas hace rato, pero la ironía y la burla impresas en ellas aún seguían presentes en la mente de quien que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse frente a frente con quien, probablemente, sería la seguidora más sanguinaria de Voldemort. Eran dos chicas.

Una de ellas, que ya la había conocido mucho en persona para su desgracia, sintió un escalofrío cuando Bellatrix la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Ella también reconoció casi al instante a Grace Sandler. Con Kate Hagman la costó más. A esta no la había conocido nunca en persona, y aunque Sirius había sido cuidadoso de hablar de ella en casa, no se podía decir lo mismo de Regulus, que comentó indignado, y con mil detalles, cómo era la impura novia de su hermano.

- Me suena tu cara, niña –dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras observaba las finos rasgos de Kate-.

Los ojos azules de esta estaban completamente abiertos y apenas podía dejar de mirarla, temiendo su ira en cualquier momento si la provocaba lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba loca, que ella no sólo era seguidora de Voldemort, sino su más leal y desequilibrada sierva. Por ello, ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrirse el rostro. Bellatrix había preferido convertirse en prófuga que llevar una doble vida negando al Señor Oscuro.

La mortífaga la analizó con calma, apuntándolas levemente con la varita, consciente de que ninguna de las dos se atrevería a moverse. Después miró a Grace, cuya inquieta mirada vagaba entre ella y la chica. Entonces recordó que Regulus también había mencionado que la noviecita de su primo también estaba en el grupo de amigas de la traidora. Morena, pelo corto, tez blanca, ojos azules, estatura alta y flaca. Era ella. Al saberlo al fin, una sonrisa cínica atravesó su rostro.

- Así que tú eres la inmunda mestiza que cree que puede meter un pie en la familia Black a través del renegado traidor, ¿no? –dijo tan lentamente que cada sílaba se clavó en el pecho de Kate como un puñal-.

Grace exhaló una exclamación ahogada al darse cuenta de lo que había supuesto Bellatrix. Tuvo la tentación de rogarle a Kate que saliera corriendo, que algo haría ella para distraerla. Esa loca querría castigarla por ser la novia de Sirius, además de mestiza, cuando era falso...

- ¡No, verás...! –su intento de replicar enmudeció cuando sintió que algo la tapaba la boca, una mordaza invisible que también la mantenía fija en el suelo-.

- Espera tu turno, Sandler. Tengo un par de recaditos que mandarle a tu padre a través de ti. Pero antes...

Se volvió hacia Kate, que no había podido pronunciar palabra desde que la había visto cortarlas el paso. La sonrisa que la mortífaga compuso la dio tanto o más miedo que su simple presencia. Siempre le había tenido pánico al leer su nombre en los periódicos y ver las cosas que había hecho; pero más aún desde que Sirius la contó cuan peor era en la intimidad.

- ¿Tú eres uno de los motivos por los que el pequeño Sirius ha olvidado la sangre que corre por sus venas? –la preguntó con voz fingidamente melosa, rodeándola, formando un círculo a su alrededor, analizándola-. Tranquila, no te echaré la culpa de que haya salido así... él siempre estuvo podrido. Pero debes reconocer que las compañías no ayudan, ¿no querida?

Su forma de moverse, actuar o hablar hacían parecer que estaban solas en ese amplio camino que salía de Hogsmeade hasta la estación de tren, pero decenas de personas les rodeaban. Muchos estudiantes que se habían visto atrapados como ellas, y también bastantes mortífagos que jugaban con ellos como querían. ¿Dónde estaban los aurores? Apenas unas calles más abajo, aquello estaba lleno de ellos, pero no aparecían por ningún lado en ese momento. Y Kate nunca había tenido tanto miedo...

- Supongo que mi querido primito se pondría muy triste si te pasará algo, ¿no querida? –dijo Bellatrix con voz melosa-.

Kate quería gritarle que ella y toda su apestosa familia podían irse al carajo, que ella no era la novia de Sirius y que, desde luego, él no se vería afectado si la pasaba algo; que él nunca había sentido nada por ella, que nunca le había importado... Pero su garganta estaba seca y no podía hacer nada más que temblar. Miró de reojo a Grace y vio cómo parecía una estatua de caliza, con únicamente los ojos moviéndose, dando muestra de que era un ser vivo. Los ojos de Grace eran muy expresivos y enseguida supo el mensaje que quería transmitirle: que dijera que era ella la novia de Sirius y que no tenía nada que ver con él. Así esperaba que la dejara en paz. Pero Kate estaba segura de que, aunque hubiera podido hablar, nunca la habría tirado a los lobos a Grace revelando su relación. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si intentara salvar su culo a costa del de una compañera, de una amiga?

Ojos azules y marrones se cruzaron y compartieron la misma angustia mientras Bellatrix volvía a posicionarse de frente y sonreía con crueldad.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Kate se volvió de golpe al oír esa maldición, pero sólo vio venir el rayo verde un segundo antes de que la golpeara en toda la cara. Los ojos de Grace siguieron con horror su caída, como si fuera a cámara lenta. El cuerpo parecía una marioneta que había perdido todos sus hilos, su pelo apenas ondeó un poco al golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, y sus preciosos ojos azules quedaron abiertos y cristalinos, apuntando al cielo.

Sintió que un grito crecía en su interior, y no se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente lo estaba emitiendo hasta que se vio de rodillas junto a ella, ya libre del hechizo, con las manos agarrando sus brazos y agitando su cuerpo pidiéndole, suplicándole que reaccionara.

- ¡NO! Kate, espera, espera, ¡Kate! –gritó viendo que sus ojos estaban abiertos e inmóviles, sin rastro de vida-.

Las lágrimas cayeron copiosas por sus mejillas, y el llanto era tan fuerte que le desgarraba la garganta. Pero sólo era capaz de pensar que aquello no estaba pasando, que aquella era una terrible pesadilla producto de su mala conciencia por ocultarle lo suyo con Sirius, y que en cualquier momento despertaría sobresaltada en su cama.

- Por favor, Kate... –murmuró pegando su frente a la de la chica, mojándole la inexpresiva cara con sus propias lágrimas-. Por favor, no me hagas esto...

- Observaría esta imagen toda la vida, Sandler, en serio. Pero me temo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer y aún tengo que ocuparme de ti –replicó Bellatrix con voz aburrida mientras jugaba con su varita-.

Grace sintió la ira inundar su cuerpo y sobrepasar a la desesperación que había sentido al ver caer a Kate. Esa mujer, esa loca, esa maldita hija de puta la había matado y aún tenía la desvergüenza de burlarse de todo con su cuerpo presente. Apretó su varita, la que no recordaba tener en la mano, y se levantó de un salto dispuesta a enfrentársela y vengar a Kate.

Un segundo después estaba tirada a su lado retorciéndose de dolor, víctima de un cruciatus silencioso.

- ¡¿Pretendías enfrentarte a mi, sucia traidora? –escupió la mujer, dejando a parte su fingido tono meloso-. ¡¿Crees que puedes conmigo, que tienes derecho a compararte a mi? Al fin y al cabo no era más lista que tu padre. ¿Quién iba a decir que todo un Slytherin como él, con una familia tan ancestral como la mía, caería tan bajo como para proteger muggles? Supimos que dio dinero para echar adelante esa ley de igualdad... ¿Quieres que te diga cuál será mi respuesta a eso?

Y Grace volvió a sentir el dolor de mil cuchillos atravesando su piel. Su garganta, aún adolorida por su desgarrador llanto, estaba resintiéndose producto de los gritos que emitía, presa del dolor.

Había pasado un rato desde entonces, y la tortura había empeorado cada vez más. Bellatrix no parecía tener prisa. Tras deshacerse de su primera víctima, estaba disfrutando con hacer flaquear a la segunda muy poco a poco.

Grace tenía todo el cuello lleno de cortes, cada cual había supuesto un pequeño calvario. No podía decir que hubiera alguna parte de su cuerpo que hubiera quedado libre del cruciatus, al que ya casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Estaba tumbada en el suelo junto a Kate, observando su rostro inexpresivo con unos ojos que iban perdiendo cada vez más brillo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar. No podía más, quería que todo acabase pronto. Ojalá su final hubiera sido tan rápido como el de Kate...

- Las personas como tus padres y tú deshonráis la magia. Siempre rodeados de impuros y sangres sucias, mezclándoos con ellos y manchando vuestras familias incluyéndolos. Vosotros sois los peores culpables de que los magos no estemos donde debemos: ¡en lo más alto, gobernando sobre los demás! No hay nada más odioso que un mago que no reconoce sus derechos y se los niega a sus semejantes...

Y otra descarga. Parecía como si estuviera pagando con ella toda su frustración con el mundo que no iba como ella creía que debía. Pero Grace sabía que sólo con el odio que procesaba a su padre y su voluntaria salida de su entorno social y sus ideales, tenía bastante para castigarla.

- ¿Sabes que intenté matar a tu padre hace un par de meses? –la dijo con un gruñido mientras la pateaba las piernas para que quedase boca arriba y pudiera mirarla a la cara-. Pero el muy cobarde está muy bien protegido. Apenas salió de allí con un par de heridas superficiales. Tengo que reconocer que me enfadó muchísimo, pero esto es mucho mejor... Voy a darle mi personal dedicación a Christopher Sandler para que lo piense mejor antes de revelarse contra nosotros...

Grace frunció los labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando de nuevo el cruciatus. Pero este no llegó. Abrió los ojos, y los apartó de Kate para mirar hacia arriba. Bellatrix la observaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, la apuntó de nuevo con la varita y la vio pronunciar lentamente, con deleite:

_- Avada Kedavra_...

OO-oOo-OO

_Soy plenamente consciente de que en este momento me odiáis... Sólo espero que vuestra curiosidad por el final os lleve a no abandonarme al menos hasta entonces... Sé que consideráis innecesarias y muy cruel por mi parte las muertes de Sadie y Kate (además del futuro incierto de Rachel, Grace y Jeff –recordar que Greyback fue al pasillo de la enfermería donde él estaba con Peter-), pero os prometo que todo guarda sentido con el futuro de la historia para que encaje con la de JK... De verdad que lo siento, a mi me ha dolido más que a nadie, pues eran mis personajes y podían tener un futuro mucho mejor: Sadie podía haberse aclarado sus sentimientos con Regulus y llegar a algo, aunque fuera corto, y Kate tenía a Derek esperándola... Con el tiempo le habría correspondido, eso seguro. Pero tenía pensadas sus muertes desde el comienzo (claro que entonces no las había tomado este cariño...). Lo que les ocurra a Rachel, Grace y Jeff también guarda sentido con el futuro, pero no me odiéis, por favor =( _

_En fin... lo dejo aquí hasta el siguiente donde contaré cómo acaba todo esto del ataque y seguiremos buscando a James... Se le han llevado a San Mungo, pero no olvidéis que le siguen buscando. Espero que estéis todos por ahí cuando actualice de nuevo. ¡Un besazo!_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	36. Después del ataque

_DESPUÉS DE SEIS INTENTOS... ¡Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Esta v__ez me he pasado, pero os aseguro que yo he sido la primera afectada. Por un lado estoy en el último año de carrera (si todo sigue el plan que debe, me licencio en mayo) y tengo trabajo en multitudes. Por otro lado, en mi casa las cosas no están bien con la salud (afortunadamente nada exageradamente grave), por lo que no he podido sentarme a escribir y las pocas veces que podía sentarme no había calma suficiente en casa para poder concentrarme. Total, que a veces estaba semanas sin escribir y sentía que mi corazón se volvía más pequeño al no poder tener mi vía de escape. Echaba de menos a mis personajes, que ya casi son amigos. Así que ayer, como tuve un día tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me puse a terminar de escribir y terminé añadiendo 20 páginas extra, así que os va a costar acabar el capítulo jeje._

_En fin, espero que aún quede alguien por aquí y recuerde cómo acabó el último capítulo. Recapitulemos un poco: Hubo ataque en Hogsmeade, en el cual murieron Kate y Sadie, y a Grace la tenemos en "no se sabe". Además, dentro del castillo entraron algunos mortífagos a buscar la caja, y junto a ellos Greyback, quien hizo de las suyas cerca de donde estaban Peter y Jeff antes de oler a Remus, y descubrir a Rachel. Ella ha quedado bastante malherida, al igual que James, al que se le han llevado como la primera víctima del sectusempra. Dicho así suena más calmado de lo que supuso escribirlo :)_

_Contestamos un par de reviews antes de empezar:_

_Saii: Siento muchísimo haber tardado, pero es que ya he dicho que mi vida está complicada ahora… Era necesario todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo, al igual que lo ocurrido en este. ¡Espero que sigas ahí y te guste! Un besazo._

_Sole: ¡Hola guapa! Claro que acertaste con Remus. Creo que nunca le vi siendo un héroe mientras estaba transformado, y se lo merece por esa lucha constante que hace consigo mismo. ¿Pensabas que Grace moriría antes? Es interesante también tu postura, aunque llevo mucho tiempo imaginando la historia así. ¿Crees que James está relativamente a salvo en San Mungo? Sigue leyendo, muchacha jeje. Nuestra Lily es una heroína desde siempre, aunque haya que ponerla algo torpe porque aún no ha ido a ninguna batalla y es muy joven, ese espíritu lo lleva dentro. La reacción de Sirius con todo será épica, pero la iremos viendo poco a poco. Y bueno, aquí vuelvo con una nueva y larga entrega, espero tu opinión. ¡Un besazo!_

_Anonimasetsi: Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decir… En un fic basado en medio de una guerra no siempre puede haber felices para siempre…_

_InLoveWithJamesPotter: ¡Hola guapa! Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, aunque la continuación ha venido inusualmente tarde. Normalmente tardo más o menos un mes de actualizar, porque son capítulos larguísimos y ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero esta vez me he pasado, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. De todas formas habrá una segunda parte, y como estaré más desocupada tendré tiempo para escribirla en menos tiempo. Y sí, tienes razón, Remus sufrirá mucho. Tenemos que transformar al alegre y estudioso Remus de la adolescencia en un hombre consumido, triste y amargado que le cierra las puertas al amor…_

_En fin, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste. Este se lo dedico a InLoveWithJamesPotter, y también a todos los que habéis esperado con paciencia y comprensión. ¡Gracias!_

_Los personajes son de JK y la historia es mía._

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 36: Después del ataque**

-Bien, sentaos.

Los aurores del Ministerio apenas acababan de volver de la batalla producida en Hogsmeade, que había terminado hacía poco menos de media hora. Aún vestían los uniformes oficiales, llenos de barro, sudor y sangre. A una señal de un cansado y abatido Alastor Moody, los hombres y mujeres, que superaban la docena a pesar de estar incompletos, se sentaron alrededor de una larga mesa de madera caoba que había en una pequeña sala del Departamento. El lugar estaba cerrado a cal y canto, contra las paredes se amontonaban archivos y documentos sueltos. Una vieja pizarra transparente y completamente rayada estaba olvidada en un rincón, extinguida e inservible. Sentándose también él, el jefe de aurores dio por iniciada la primera sesión de investigación tras la que, en años posteriores, se denominaría la "matanza de Hogsmeade"; o incluso algunos más románticos también le dieron el nombre de la "matanza de San Valentín".

-¿Cuántos muertos hay por el momento? –preguntó Moody a Rufus Scrimgeour, a quien había mandado hacer una recopilación de los primeros datos-.

-Veintitrés, señor –contestó este apartándose su rojiza melena de la cara y ajustándose las gafas para leer los datos que había recogido-. Once de ellos son estudiantes de Hogwarts, y de ellos, ocho son menores de edad.

Hubo una serie de maldiciones en voz baja a lo largo de toda la mesa.

-Once estudiantes… -murmuró Moody para sí mismo con pesar. Suspiró, y miró de nuevo a su subordinado-. ¿Estimación de heridos?

-Aún es pronto, señor. Todavía están llegando heridos de diversa consideración a San Mungo, y allí están desbordados. El Departamento de Exteriores se ha puesto en contacto con los Ministerios de Francia y España para que nos envíen más sanadores. Han declarado estado de excepción; y de momento es imposible contabilizar los heridos, pero se dan por decenas, o quizá centenares. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes del colegio se encontraban en Hogsmeade hoy, por lo que dudo que el ataque haya sido una coincidencia…

-Claro que no lo ha sido –dijo una aurora con voz dura. La mujer, cuyo pelo de color claro estaba recogido torpemente en una deshecha coleta, estaba sentada al lado de Frank y apretaba los dientes-. Es muy fácil para ellos saber cuándo los alumnos tenían permiso para ir al pueblo. Sus hijos o sobrinos están en el colegio; sólo tenían que preguntarles.

-Lo inaudito es que no hubiera protección si quinientos alumnos estaban allí esta tarde –comentó un hombre corpulento con distintas cicatrices en el rostro-.

-Había protección –intervino Alice-. Pero nadie podía esperar esto, jamás se han acercado tanto a Hogwarts. Han debido tomar el punto débil del bosque. Hay una zona en la que la dirección del colegio no tiene jurisdicción y ahí es donde debe estar el fallo.

Moody se puso en pie para poner orden. La comisión de investigación parecía estar convirtiéndose en una reunión para hacer comentarios inútiles.

-El problema que nos incumbe es asegurar la seguridad y salud de los ciudadanos y detener a los responsables. Scrimgeour, quiero que mantengas contacto con San Mungo para saber la última hora en todo momento.

-Sí señor –obedeció este con un asentimiento de cabeza-. También le informo que Dumbledore se ha puesto en contacto con la Ministra para ofrecerse a encargarse de los alumnos más leves. Estos podrán recuperarse sin problemas en la enfermería del colegio y descongestionarán un poco el hospital. Y, también tengo una información confusa aquí…

-¿Información confusa?

-El encargado de San Mungo me explicó que tenía varios casos especiales, de los cuales no podía hablar por el momento. Se tratan todos de estudiantes, y sus vidas corren peligro por lo que el número de muertos puede aumentar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con casos especiales? –preguntó Moody frunciendo el ceño-.

El auror se encogió de hombros.

-Lo desconozco, señor. No han dado más datos…

-Bien. Vete a San Mungo y no vuelvas hasta que hayas averiguado algo de esos casos.

Scrimgeour se levantó y salió por la puerta en un movimiento rápido, sin ser seguido por la mirada de ningún compañero. Todos estaban pendientes de las próximas palabras de Moody.

-¿Reconocisteis a alguien?

Hubo un leve silencio, y luego uno de los aurores más antiguos procedió a hablar.

-En realidad en general fue como siempre. La mayoría tenían la cara tapada y no pudimos desenmascararles. Otros, como los Lestrange y Rosier, iban a cara descubierta. Me temo que la mayoría de los muertos fue por culpa de ellos.

-Y hubo otra cosa –intervino Dawlish con algo de inseguridad-. Había algo distinto. Algunos de los enmascarados… bueno, no eran precisamente duelistas notables. Por su habilidad y su constitución física parecían muy jóvenes.

-Es cierto –le dijo la razón Frank-. Muy jóvenes. De hecho, hemos capturado a uno que estaba muerto, tirado en la calle. Sospechamos que le golpeó una maldición perdida. Es una chica, y por la apariencia, creo que no perderíamos nada con investigar si a Dumbledore le falta algún alumno de último año.

La declaración de Frank hizo que varios lanzaran una exclamación ahogada. ¿Hablaba en serio? De ser así, sería un tema muy grave. Podría tratarse de un delito contra la infancia, y en todo caso la inseguridad que supondría tener en Hogwarts a partidarios activos de Voldemort era inmensa.

-Habrá que darle a ese caso prioridad absoluta –ordenó Moody con el rostro pálido-.

Aquel ataque superaba con mucho en gravedad al ocurrido en Londres hacía dos meses; lo que significaba que la guerra estaba endureciéndose cada vez más; y más rápidamente ese año que en los últimos siete. Además, Dumbledore sabía algo, algo gordo, algo que le tenía muy preocupado. Pero aún no le había confiado qué era lo que Voldemort estaba buscando, de qué trataban esas cajas que le había oído mencionar.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó dejando ese tema para pensarlo en solitario más tarde-.

-Aún no sabemos nada más de los que partieron a Hogwarts tras el aviso –respondió Frank con rostro grave-.

Cuando la batalla estaba en lo más arduo, habían llegado avisos de los profesores que se habían quedado en el colegio, pidiendo ayuda por un problema que ninguno había identificado. Cinco aurores habían marchado hacia allí, y sólo habían avisado que la situación estaba controlada cuando apenas había terminado la batalla en Hogsmeade. Por ese motivo ellos habían vuelto al Ministerio directamente, en vez de acercarse a Hogwarts.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, y los cinco aurores citados entraron por ella con rapidez y la urgencia tatuada en sus rostros.

-Jefe, Wallace y McCarthy han muerto. Los hemos encontrado en las puertas del castillo, y McCarthy tenía todo el rostro ensangrentado e irreconocible –informó Kingsley con su voz pausada, pero conmovida-.

-¿Han entrado al colegio? –preguntó Moody incorporándose de golpe en su asiento-.

-Sí, pero ya solucionamos ese asunto –contestó una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba el pelo muy corto-.

-Pero no llegamos todo lo rápido que nos gustaría –añadió Kingsley, compartiendo una mirada con sus compañeros. Los demás contuvieron el aliento ante su expresión-. Había un licántropo entre ellos.

Ignorando las expresiones y exclamaciones de horror que inundaron la sala, el joven Shacklebolt continuó narrando lo que se habían encontrado cuando llegaron al colegio. Cómo se habían dirigido directamente al pasillo de la enfermería, atraídos por los gritos, y se habían encontrado una pequeña carnicería, y a los profesores intentando evitar que esta aumentara. Cómo habían intentado acorralar al licántropo y este finalmente les había dado esquinazo estando a punto de morder a uno de ellos (las miradas de todos se fijaron en el joven en cuestión, que aún estaba pálido, pero ileso); y cómo habían encontrado más resistencia a medida que subían pisos buscando al hombre lobo.

-No pudimos detener a nadie, jefe, pero al menos logramos expulsarlos de Hogwarts sin que más alumnos resultaran heridos –finalizó-. Tardamos algo más de tiempo en encontrar al hombre lobo, para entonces había atacado a otra chica, pero conseguimos echarle del colegio y socorrerla a ella. Aún estaba viva cuando la pusimos en manos de los sanadores.

Jamás habían visto tan pálido a Alastor Moody, pero lo cierto es que todos llevaban una expresión parecida ante la sola idea de que hubiera alumnos atacados por ese monstruo. Moody tardó más de un minuto en hablar, y cuando lo hizo, tenía la voz pastosa pues su boca estaba seca.

-¿A cuántos alumnos atacó el licántropo?

Los aurores se miraron entre ellos antes de que la mujer respondiera:

-No estamos seguros, los sanadores actuaron rápido. Pero creemos que no eran muchos... No sabemos cómo pueden est...

Su voz murió al abrirse de golpe la puerta que estaba en su espalda, y Rufus Scrimgeour entró de nuevo con las gafas mal colocadas y el rostro descongestionado.

-He averiguado algo más –dijo sin perder tiempo-. No es mucho, pero pensé que debíais saberlo cuanto antes. Entre los casos excepcionales hay dos alumnos heridos por mordedura de licántropo. Otros dos han muerto por la misma causa.

Pese a que ya habían sido avisados, la sangre se les congeló en las venas al imaginar tan terrible muerte. Era desolador, nadie merecía morir así, y menos un niño.

-Bien, Rufus. Averigua sus nombres e infórmame en cuanto los sepas –dijo finalmente el jefe de aurores-.

Scrimgeour asintió quedamente, pero no se movió del marco de la puerta entreabierta.

-Hay algo más... Han usado la maldición cruciatus con multitud de personas, incluso a algunos les han tatuado dibujos o palabras vejatorias en la piel. Y además...

Se detuvo para buscar en un papel nuevo que llevaba, y después de leerlo para sí mismo con rapidez, subió la cabeza.

-También hay un caso que no terminan de entender. Es un chico, un alumno creen. Ha llegado al hospital desangrándose, y nada de lo que hacen ha conseguido parar la hemorragia. Nadie sabe qué clase de maldición es...

-¿Están usando nuevas maldiciones? –preguntó la mujer mayor con el rostro serio y concentrado-. ¿Cómo podremos socorrer a la gente si no sabemos qué les han hecho?

-Quizá no sea una maldición desconocida, sino que la forma de usarla sea nueva –propuso un joven auror-.

-Yo estuve con el hombre que le atendió –intervino Frank compartiendo una mirada con Alice-. Era uno de los civiles que se unió para ayudarnos –ahora la mirada se dirigía a Moody para darle a entender que era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix-. Me dijo que la chica que acompañaba al muchacho aseguraba que no había oído nunca esa maldición...

Miró de nuevo a Alice, y ambos compartieron el mismo recuerdo de un Benjy Fenwick desesperado por haberse encontrado una maldición que no había sabido curar. Aunque no era sanador, su compañero y amigo era una de las personas que más sabían de medicina mágica que conocían, y quedarse ciego en un caso le desesperaba mucho. En gran parte, la Orden contaba con él para no tener que recurrir constantemente a San Mungo. Frank y Alice sabían que en ese momento él debía estar mirando en todos sus libros, buscando la solución que no había encontrado antes.

-¿Ha habido más casos como este? –preguntó Moody con expresión calculadora. Scrimgeour negó con la cabeza, y entonces el jefe de aurores se irguió-. Bien, entonces llevaremos esto con mucho cuidado. No es necesario que El Profeta publique en primera plana que los mortífagos tienen maldiciones desconocidas preparadas para atacar a la población; causarían el caos y no se solucionaría nada. Quiero que te encargues especialmente de este caso y de los dos mordidos por el licántropo. Cualquier novedad que haya, quiero saberlo al momento.

Scrimgeour volvió a marcharse, y Moody se levantó para irse, al igual que hicieron los demás aurores. La reunión había terminado.

-Mañana a primera hora volveremos a reunirnos para continuar con esto. Confío en que los datos de víctimas estén más centrados entonces. Las líneas de investigación seguirán tres vertientes: cómo entraron en Hogwarts y consiguieron meter a un licántropo, qué maldición le echaron a ese muchacho y qué ocurre con esa mortífaga muerta que hemos encontrado.

OO—OO

Aquello era un caos. Siempre lo era cuando ocurrían ataques, pero como aquel había sido el peor hasta la fecha, el caos era mayor. Sin contar con que la mayoría de las víctimas eran estudiantes y menores de edad; eso era lo que peor tenía los nervios de todos.

El griterío atravesaba todas las paredes del hospital de San Mungo, cada habitación albergaba más personas de las que tenía capacidad, los pasillos estaban llenos y los sanadores desbordados. En el momento en que todos los quirófanos se llenaron, estos comenzaron a operar en los pasillos, contra las esquinas, e incluso en la sala de espera. Multitud de familiares iban llegando para preguntar por sus seres queridos, pero debían esperar en cualquier lugar, pues no había personal para atenderles.

Cuando el número de víctimas superó en mucho al número de sanadores cundió el pánico, y hubo minutos de verdadera agonía. No tardaron mucho en llegar los refuerzos de hospitales de Francia y España. Algunos ya habían ido otras veces, por lo que se dirigieron directamente a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero la mayoría no conocía el lugar y tuvieron que esperar instrucciones.

-¡Escúchadme! –exclamó la sanadora Morrison, que estaba al cargo de repartirlos entre secciones-. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos más trescientos heridos, y aún siguen llegando. Los sanadores que tengáis más experiencia dirigíos al pabellón de la izquierda, allí hemos instalado a los más graves que no han podido ser atendidos de inmediato. Los que tengáis menos de tres años en el puesto dirigíos al pabellón de la derecha, que son los más leves. Curar a estos debería ser relativamente fácil, pero tampoco podemos dejarles desatendidos por miedo a epidemias y cangrenas. Cuando acabéis con todos, id a ayudar al pabellón de la izquierda.

-¿Dónde encontraremos las pociones que necesitemos? –preguntó un hombre ya preparado para irse con los más experimentados-.

-¡Aliena! –gritó alguien desde lejos-.

Uno de las más jóvenes incorporación al hospital, se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad, con los ojos puestos en la sanadora Morrison. Esta olvidó momentáneamente a los recién llegados al ver su urgencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Te necesitamos! –exclamó el joven llegando hasta a ella. A nadie se le escapó que sus manos y su túnica estaban llenas de sangre-. Acaba de llegar un chico que está desangrándose. Nada de lo que hemos intentado para curar la hemorragia ha dado resultado.

El rostro de la sanadora cambió por completo, frunciendo el ceño concentrada. Sin perder tiempo se volvió hacia el hombre que la había preguntado y respondió con rapidez:

-En la tercera puerta del fondo hay un almacén de todo lo que necesitéis. Coged sin preguntar, pero os pido que no lo derrochéis. No nos sobran materiales.

Dio un paso para irse con el joven, cuando recordó algo y se giró.

-¿Alguien está especializado en mordeduras de licántropos?

Unos con inseguridad y otros con urgencia, cinco personas levantaron las manos y ella llamó a gritos a una enfermera que corría de un pabellón a otro.

-¡Susan! Llévales donde los dos chicos que ha mordido el licántropo. Tenemos que ponerlos fuera de peligro cuanto antes.

En ese momento ya dio todo por terminado y siguió al joven hasta un quirófano al fondo del pasillo. El lugar estaba desmantelado, y era evidente que habían sacado rápidamente al anterior paciente al pasillo ante la gravedad de este. Cuando vio al muchacho que estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones, el corazón le tembló un poco. Era muy joven, no sabía si había cumplido ya la mayoría de edad, pues la sangre cubría sus facciones y goteaba por su sudoroso pelo negro. Tenía el pecho descubierto, y miles de pequeñas heridas manaban demasiada sangre, teniendo en cuenta que los cortes eran diminutos. Era una imagen escalofriante, y que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Le habéis hecho una transfusión? –preguntó poniéndose al mando-.

-Sí, pero no la aguanta. Tendríamos que cerrar las heridas, pero no lo conseguimos –contestó una de las enfermeras que había atendido antes al chico-.

La sanadora frunció el ceño estudiando las heridas, primero con los ojos y después con las manos. Estas estaban por todas partes: el pecho, los brazos, las manos, el cuello, la cara... sospechaba que también estaban por el resto del cuerpo, pues la sábana que le cubría estaba empapada de sangre.

-Bien, probaremos todo lo conocido. Y si hay que intentar con medicina alternativa, lo haremos. Quiero que tengáis sangre preparada para una transfusión inmediata, y no quiero que nadie se duerma ni se pierda. Si queremos salvarle la vida necesito que tengáis los ojos y las mentes muy abiertas...

OO—OO

Cuando Lily entró en Hogwarts sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes, de forma irregular, trastabillando y sintiendo su alrededor irreal. Las lágrimas aún nublaban su rostro, aunque había dejado de llorar cuando había aparecido en los terrenos. James estaría bien, no tenía motivos para llorar. James estaría perfectamente...

Aun así, tenía algo en el pecho que le molestaba, le impedía respirar y le daba sensación de congoja. Tenía frío, pero sentía como si fuera la primera vez en el día que lo notaba. Cuando James estaba con ella no parecía hacer tanto frío, pero ahora que se le habían llevado y no podía saber cómo estaba, este le llegaba hasta los huesos. Aún tenía la imagen en su mente, y sus manos llenas de la sangre de su novio eran la prueba de que su pesadilla era real.

No fue hasta que se encauzó por el camino de la enfermería, siendo dirigida por los profesores que estaba preocupados al ver en sus ropas, sus manos y su cara una sangre que no era suya, cuando comenzó a fijarse en su alrededor. Todo estaba desordenado, las armaduras caídas y desmembradas, algunos cuadros rotos y desgarrados, y la gente se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Parecía como si la batalla hubiera llegado hasta allí, pero era imposible.

La sensación de pánico que había intentado controlar estaba saliendo a la superficie poco a poco, y la desesperaba enormemente encontrarse en medio de tanta gente y sentirse tan sola. ¿Dónde estaría Grace? ¿Habría terminado de hablar con Kate, habrían averiguado lo que había pasado en el pueblo? Necesitaba a su mejor amiga, quería llorar en su hombro y oírla decir que James se pondría bien, que todo quedaría en un susto, en una horrible pesadilla y que despertaría en su habitación, y encontraría a James esperándola en la sala común.

Pero todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor la decía que aquello era real y que James estaba verdaderamente en peligro, que no era una trampa de su imaginación. Sintió un golpecito en el hombro, y de repente vio que el profesor Flitwick estaba delante de ella, mirándola preocupado.

-Evans, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó al verla tan perdida y con tanta sangre adherida a su piel-.

Ella asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Y el hombre, al comprender que no podía hablar, la miró comprensivamente y la acarició el brazo con calma.

-Lo sé, todo es horrible. Pero estamos haciendo lo que podemos, y acabará bien...

El profesor tenía la voz apagada, como si él tampoco tuviera esperanza o, quizá, habría visto demasiado dolor en un solo día.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? Será mejor que comprobemos que todo está bien...

De nuevo volvió a empujarla hacia la puerta del lugar, que estaba abierta y por la que entraba y salía gente constantemente. Fue justo ese momento cuando una persona salía de la enfermería, con aspecto mareado y una mano en su cabeza. Lily dejó escapar el aire, y sintió que le volvían a salir las lágrimas.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó antes de abrazarle con fuerza por el cuello-.

Este se sorprendió, pero al segundo siguiente estaba respondiéndole al abrazo con la misma desesperación que ella. Lily jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver al mejor amigo de su novio, pero lo cierto es que se había preocupado muchísimo por él al no encontrarle, y ver que estaba bien era como si James estuviera menos grave. Esos dos eran como un alma en dos cuerpos.

Él no era Grace, pero quizá hasta era más importante. Con él podía hablar de lo ocurrido a James con la certeza de que le importaría y preocuparía tanto como a ella. Tenía a alguien con quien llorar, a quien abrazarse.

-¿Dónde está Prongs? –preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera hablar-.

Su mención ya terminó de abrir las compuertas, y Lily comenzó a temblar y a llorar como no se había permitido hasta ese momento. Apretó su abrazo y no permitió que Sirius se apartara cuando él se confundió.

-Lily –su voz tembló, como si pudiera imaginar lo que había ocurrido. O quizá pensaba en algo peor-. Lily, ¿dónde está James?

-Se lo llevaron a San Mungo –tartamudeó entre lágrimas-. Había tanta sangre... no conocía la maldición... No sé qué le ha pasado... Cómo está... Había tanta sangre...

Rompió a llorar aún más fuerte, y no pudo hablar más. Sirius sintió que la garganta se le secaba de golpe y el corazón se le paraba. No entendía nada de lo que la pelirroja le había dicho con la voz tan rota que era irreconocible, pero todo apuntaba a que su amigo estaba herido. Y grave, pues sino habría ido al colegio. Había estado el suficiente tiempo en la enfermería como para descubrir los casos más graves los estaban llevando a San Mungo.

Él también notó que empezaba a temblar, pero apretó el abrazo a la novia de su amigo, sabiendo que ambos estaban igualmente preocupados. Quería encontrar palabras de consuelo, pero el estupor y el miedo no le dejaban; aún no. Al menos tenía a alguien a quien abrazarse, y le alegraba que esa fuese Lily.

OO—OO

No hacía más que unos minutos que Gisele había salido de la enfermería. De hecho fue verdadera casualidad que no coincidiera ni con Sirius en el interior, ni con Lily en el pasillo. Al llegar al colegio se había encontrado en las puertas con el resto de los alumnos, y dos aurores y varios profesores les habían obligado a todos a entrar para oscultarlos por si estaban heridos.

Ella no había tenido prisa por salir de allí, a pesar de que se encontraba perfectamente. Había dejado pasar tranquilamente a los que verdaderamente necesitaban atención, haciendo tiempo para que Kate y Grace llegaran también. Pero cuando pasaba el tiempo, el cielo se oscurecía, iban llegando cada vez más heridos, y sus amigas no aparecían, comenzó a preocuparse. Había dado por hecho de que, al irse ella sola con el traslador por accidente, ellas irían justo detrás. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y ninguna había aparecido.

¿Dónde estaban? Estaba preocupada, pero el optimismo que solía formar parte de su carácter y que había estado tan oculto últimamente salió a flote, y pensó que quizás habrían llegado perfectamente y se habían marchado hacia la Torre Gryffindor, esperando encontrarla a ella allí. Por eso fue a buscarlas.

En el pasillo se encontró con todo destrozado, la gente sentada en el suelo cansados o llorando, y el lugar tan desvalijado como si la batalla se hubiera celebrado allí. Bien es cierto que hacía un rato se habían oído gritos desde el exterior de la enfermería, pero cuando sólo los profesores salieron corriendo y al rato volvieron a atender a los heridos, todos habían supuesto que sólo había corrido el pánico. Sin embargo, si sólo era eso, los alumnos de Hogwarts demostraban su miedo de una forma muy física. El pasillo estaba completamente destrozado.

Sin perder el tiempo subió al séptimo piso, directamente hacia la torre Gryffindor, esperando encontrar a Kate y Grace en la sala común, esperándola a ella y al resto y comentando con más compañeros lo ocurrido. Pero lo que se encontró fue muy diferente. El retrato no estaba abierto, sino que había desaparecido y en su lugar había un boquete inmenso en la pared, y desde el pasillo se veía la sala común completamente destrozada.

Los sofás estaban rotos y sin patas, tirados en el suelo; las mesas estaban volcadas, los tapices de Gryffindor ardían en la chimenea y la zona de las escaleras parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Había mucha gente allí, sobre todo niños de primer y segundo curso, que estaban amontonados en grandes grupos, hablando entre sí nerviosos y con expresión de miedo pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó al grupo que más cerca estaba de ella-.

Los niños se la quedaron mirando con miedo hasta que la reconocieron como una de las compañeras mayores.

-Entraron dos hombres enmascarados y empezaron a lanzar hechizos y romper cosas –dijo un niño con un hilo de voz-.

-Hicieron volar el retrato. La Señora Gorda gritaba –intervino una niña-.

-Y después subieron a las escaleras y empezaron a derribar puertas y a entrar en los dormitorios. Hicieron daño a la gente, pero no han matado a nadie.

Gisele no daba crédito de lo que oía. ¿Mortífagos dentro del castillo? La idea era espeluznante, sobrecogedora. Que los más pequeños se encontraran vulnerables y solos en el castillo mientras toda la ayuda iba al pueblo era producto de una mente diabólica. Y lo peor era que niños tan pequeños hubieran comprendido con tanta frialdad que tenían suerte de estar vivos.

-¿Ha- ha venido alguien a ayudaros? ¿Alguien tiene que ir a la enfermería? –preguntó sintiéndose algo inútil. Ahora comprendía que el cargo de prefecto no lo daban ni a los empollones ni a los pelotas como siempre había dicho, sino a personas con la frialdad suficiente para ser útiles en momentos de caos. Ella no sabía si sería capaz, pero lo intentó-.

-La profesora McGonagall acaba de bajar a los únicos que lo necesitaban –respondió una niña mirando hacia el pasillo-. Nos ha dicho que no nos moviéramos de aquí, que ya no había nadie más en el castillo, y ya estábamos a salvo.

McGonagall se acababa de llevar a los que necesitaban ir a la enfermería. ¿Estarían Kate y Grace entre ellos? Al fin y al cabo había pasado bastante tiempo desde que deberían haber vuelto de Hogsmeade, y no sabía cuánto hacía que había pasado desde que habían entrado en la torre.

Lanzando una última mirada a los niños, subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas. La puerta estaba salida de los goznes, pero este estaba igual que lo habían dejado hacía unas horas: con todo en orden salvo su cama destrozada. Ni Kate ni Grace estaban allí, y tampoco Lily y Sadie. No parecía que hubiera nadie hasta que escuchó un ruido debajo de una de las camas, y localizó a su gato maullando y encogido en una bolita. Este se acercó al reconocerla y se dejó coger en brazos, mientras Gis daba una vuelta sobre sí misma, intentando pensar dónde podían estar todas.

Salió al descansillo, y estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando vio que el cuarto de los chicos también estaba abierto. Quizá Peter, James, Sirius o Jeff estuvieran allí, y ellos supieran dónde estaba alguna de sus amigas. Sólo tenía claro que Rachel y Remus estaban en la habitación del tercer piso, pero el resto estaba desaparecido.

La habitación estaba muchísimo peor que la de las chicas, y aunque eso fuese algo usual, era evidente que había sido registrada y destrozada a conciencia. Las camas estaban dadas la vuelta, los posters y las fotografías estaban rasgados, y los baúles deshechos en el suelo. Y, en el centro de la habitación intentando poner un poco de orden, estaban Peter y Jeff.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó contenta de encontrar a alguien-.

Corrió hacia Peter, quien la abrazó alegrándose de verla perfectamente. Desde que había sabido lo del ataque y habían conseguido escapar del licántropo, había estado terriblemente preocupado por todos sus amigos. Gis le soltó enseguida y fue a abrazar a Jeff, quien aún estaba muy pálido después de haber tenido una segunda experiencia con un hombre lobo, cosa que no quería repetir por tercera vez.

-¡Gis! ¿Te has enterado? ¿Cómo está Remus? ¿y Rachel? –preguntó Peter con nerviosismo-.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella confusa hasta que recordó que sus amigos creían que se había quedado con la pareja a pasar el resto del día-. ¡Oh! No estaba con ellos, Peter. Me marché a Hogsmeade con Kate y Grace. Por cierto, ¿las habéis visto?

-¡¿Has estado en Hogsmeade? –preguntó el pequeño chico con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo-. ¿Qué ha pasado realmente? Todo el mundo habla pero ninguno tiene claro nada.

-Los mortífagos atacaron el pueblo. Ha sido un caos, horrible. Creí que nos mataban a todos. Pero, ¿por qué no os han contado estos? Es que... ¿nadie ha vuelto?

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y casi se lo arranca cuando Peter y Jeff negaron con la cabeza simultáneamente.

-¿Nadie? –insistió con la voz más aguda de lo normal-.

-Eres la primera que aparece –le aclaró Jeff-. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a mi hermana por ahí?

Gis negó.

-Pero ella no iba a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? –preguntó extrañada-.

-En un principio no, pero no aparece por ningún lado...

Jeff parecía preocupado, pero ni Gisele ni Peter sabían qué contestarle cuando ellos también lo estaban por todos sus amigos. Los tres permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos que cada vez eran más pesimistas.

-Pensé que estarías con Remus y Rachel –dijo Peter como si lo hubiera pensado varias veces y no encajara-. Ahora íbamos a bajar a preguntar si Moony había podido oler al licántropo...

-¡¿Licántropo? –exclamó ella con los ojos desorbitados-.

-¿No te has enterado? –preguntó Jeff asombrado de que hubiera podido pasearse por el castillo sin enterarse-.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Con nerviosismo, tartamudeando un poco en las peores escenas e interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, ambos le contaron a grandes rasgos todo lo que habían visto del licántropo que se había colado en el colegio, había atacado a varias personas en el pasillo de la enfermería y había desaparecido perseguido por los aurores.

-Creímos que igual Remus habría podido olerlo –pensó Peter de nuevo-. No sé si pueden olerse, pero sé que entre ellos se perciben a distancia. Y aunque ellos estuvieran apartados del resto del castillo, pensamos que quizá...

-Si Remus podría olerle, ¿el otro licántropo a él también? –preguntó Gis de repente poniéndose muy pálida. Peter se encogió de hombros indicando que lo creía posible y ella palideció aún más-. Ra-Rachel...

Tanto Peter como Jeff abrieron la boca de golpe al percatarse de lo que pensaba Gisele. Si Remus podía oler al licántropo, quizá este también le hubiera olido y habría ido a buscarle. Eso significaba que Rachel se encontraba con Remus, y sin más defensa que la que el propio chico podría ofrecerle.

-Estará bien. Los dos lo estarán –dijo Jeff con voz insegura-.

-De-debería bajar a comprobarlo –musitó Gis con voz débil-.

-Vamos todos –propuso Peter abrazándola por los hombros, mientras Jeff dejaba una túnica destrozada en la cama y se disponía a acompañarlos-.

OO—OO

En la Sala Común de Slytherin también había mucho nerviosismo. Aunque muchos apoyaban a Voldemort, eran la mayoría los casos en que sus familias sólo apoyaban sus ideales y no colaboraban activamente con él. Por eso a la mayoría les había pillado por sorpresa ese ataque, y se encontraban genuinamente asustados. También se había extendido la desconfianza entre aquellos que habían vivido por sorpresa la batalla y los que habían sido avisados, pero no lo habían dicho a los demás de su casa. Sin embargo, el número de heridos de entre las serpientes era simbólico, y aquellos que habían tenido mala suerte de dañarse, había sido de forma leve.

De los mortífagos infiltrados, sólo cuatro habían regresado a la sala común. Samantha Hinkes, Walden McNair, Alecto Carrow y Amanda Tyler se paseaban cerca de la puerta, esperando ver entrar a sus demás compañeros y saber cómo había terminado todo. A ellos les habían mandado regresar antes de que la batalla hubiera llegado a su fin.

-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Amanda con nerviosismo-.

-Por supuesto –respondió Alecto con una fría calma-. No son como los traidores y los sangre sucias que no sabían hacer otra cosa que correr y gritar. Ellos sabrán defenderse frente a esos aurores inútiles.

-Serán inútiles, pero a mí me han puesto la carne de gallina –confesó Amanda en voz baja, de modo que sólo Samantha la escuchó-.

Ella se limitó y mirarla un segundo con el ceño fruncido, y después volvió a mirar fijamente la puerta. Esta se abrió de repente, dando paso a un grupo de cuarto año, detrás de los cuales entraron Regulus Black y Amycus Carrow. Alecto se acercó a saludar a su hermano, y ambos se sonrieron ampliamente al recordar las escenas de tortura que habían visto e infligido. Regulus, sin embargo, estaba serio y pálido. La atención de los otros tres se centró en él.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó McNair en voz baja, con emoción contenida-.

-Los nuestros se han retirado –contestó Regulus vagamente-. Dumbledore llegó, y nuestras fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear...

-¿Dónde está Dulcy? –preguntó Amanda al ver que su amiga no estaba con ellos-.

Regulus salió de su ensimismamiento un momento, y miró alrededor.

-¿No está aquí?

-No –contestó Samantha-. Estaba en tu grupo, con Bellatrix. ¿Recuerdas? ¿No se ha marchado con vosotros?

Regulus miró hacia Amycus, buscando respuestas, pero este estaba hablando en voz baja con su hermana.

-Yo... mi prima me mandó aparte, así que me separé del grupo. Me marché desde allí cuando vi que se desaparecían, y me encontré con Amycus en las puertas del colegio.

-¡Amycus! –llamó Amanda levantando un poco la voz-. ¿Has visto a Dulcy?

Este negó la cabeza, y justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse. Todos se volvieron, esperando ver entrar a la chica de pelo rubio rizoso, pero los recién llegados eran Albert Avery, Marcus Mulciber y Severus Snape. Los dos primeros estaban enfadados, con los ceños fruncidos, mascullando en voz baja, pero claramente ilesos. Severus no tenía el mismo aspecto. Estaba ausente, pálido a más no poder, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de dolor en el rostro; pero no tenía heridas visibles.

-¿Estás bien, Severus? –preguntó Regulus acercándose a él y mirándole preocupado-.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aún con la mente en otra parte. Todavía rememoraba lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, y su cabeza estaba echa un lío. Por un lado disfrutaba cada vez que recordaba a Potter caer bajo su sectusempra, o cuando recordaba su expresión de horror al ver sus heridas; pero por otro, también estaba preocupado por Lily, por el dolor que había visto en sus ojos. ¿Se habría desangrado aquel al que tanto odiaba? ¿Habría muerto ya? Una expectación feliz le invadía ante esa idea, pero enseguida la pisoteaba con la imagen de una Lily llorosa y desesperada. Sin duda la muerte de Potter significaría para ella un gran dolor, ¿podría vivir él tranquilo sabiéndose responsable de ese sentimiento?

Sin embargo no expresó nada de aquello en voz alta. Quizá Regulus habría podido comprenderle, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de matar a su propio hermano, del dolor que le embargó tener que luchar con él y torturarle, de la vergüenza que sintió ante la idea de verse descubierto y ver la cara de decepción de Sirius. Porque sabía que se decepcionaría. Su hermano había confiado en él más que en ningún otro miembro de la familia, y aunque le odiaba, Regulus sabía que aún confiaba en que acabara de su lado. Sadie se lo había aclarado mucho en esos meses, y él estaba deseando poder escaparse para hablar con ella. Pensaba contárselo todo y dejar que le odiase de ser necesario, pero necesitaba ser completamente sincero. Ahora comprendía que debía haberlo sido esa misma mañana.

-Vamos a buscar a Dulcy –avisó Amanda señalándose a sí misma y a Samantha-.

-¿No ha vuelto? –preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño-.

-¿Vosotros no la habéis visto? –le preguntó Regulus a Avery y Mulciber-.

-¿Cuándo? ¡Si nos han tenido en las lindes del bosque para que no molestáramos! ¡Nos lo hemos perdido todo! –exclamó el primero ofendido-.

Amanda y Samantha ya se habían marchado en busca de su amiga, y Regulus le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, pues podría oírle cualquiera que estuviera cerca. De hecho, alguien se acercó, y aunque no sabían si les había escuchado, estaba claro que algo sospechaba, y no estaba contenta. Era una chica del curso de Regulus, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado justo por encima de los hombros, algo enmarañado ese día, y los ojos oscuros muy rasgados. Estaba enfadada, más bien parecía furiosa, y les fulminaba con la mirada, pero aún con esa postura, rezumaba elegancia por todos sus poros.

-Qué curioso que estéis todos aquí juntitos –les dijo despectivamente cuando llegó hasta ellos. Su mirada vagaba sobretodo de Alecto a Regulus y a Avery-. Todos llegais de Hogsmeade, y sin embargo, nadie recuerda haberos visto allí.

Se trataba de Emmeline Vance, y Regulus, al ser quien más la conocía, se adelantó a hablar con ella, manteniendo la calma. Sabía lo extraña que era esa chica entre sus compañeros, y no quería que ella en concreto sospechara nada de ninguno. Podría ir a contárselo a Dumbledore, y ellos resultarían expulsados. Sin embargo, la larga lengua de Alecto se le adelantó.

-¿A ti qué te importa dónde estábamos, niñata?

Emmeline frunció el ceño y la analizó despectivamente con la mirada.

-Ha muerto gente esta tarde. Compañeros nuestros –dijo con voz contenida, como si controlar su furia le estuviera costando horrores-.

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Son sólo traidores y sangres sucias, el colegio está mejor sin ellos!

Al instante de decir eso se ganó el apoyo de la mayoría que estaba a su alrededor, con sonrisas y toses fingidas ocultando carcajadas. Emmeline, sin embargo, sacó la varita. Había visto muchas barbaridades esa tarde, y tratar un tema así con burla la parecía muy poco elegante, nada astuto y, por lo tanto, totalmente impropio de alguien de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Alecto también sacó su varita y Regulus se puso entre ambas, intentando evitar un duelo en plena sala común.

-Sed coherentes, no podemos pelear entre nosotros –dijo intentando mediar-.

-¡Apártate! –gritó Alecto, quien parecía no haber tenido suficiente sangre ese día-.

-Quítate Regulus; quiero saldar cuentas con ella primero –dijo Emmeline en voz mucho más baja-.

Sin embargo, fue ella quien más le asustó. Esa frialdad digna de Slytherin, esa postura elegante y esos ojos centelleantes no auguraban nada bueno. Alecto era cruel e impaciente, y Emmeline era vengativa y brillante en los duelos. Dio un paso hacia su compañera de clase, intentando quitarle la varita al tiempo que se aseguraba que Alecto no la atacara cuando estuviera en desventaja. Sin embargo, alguien intercedió antes de que fracasara, pues Emmeline parecía capaz de atacarle a él también.

-¡Bajad las varitas, no podemos ponernos a pelear entre nosotros!

Era Maryling Gibon, que había observado la escena desde la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Pocas veces hablaba, pero su voz era tan autoritaria que las dos chicas bajaron levemente las varitas sin darse cuenta, al tiempo que se volvían a mirarla.

-Nos guste o no lo que ha ocurrido hoy, sabéis que nos va a afectar a todos –dijo en voz alta, asegurándose que todos allí la oyeran-. Muchos tenemos familiares entre los atacantes, y quienes no, da lo mismo. Nos juzgarán a todos por nuestros colores, e intentarán ir contra nosotros. No podemos dividirnos cuando vamos a estar en el punto de mira. Te lo aseguro Emmeline, por mucho que proclames que no apoyas lo que ha ocurrido hoy, te juzgarán sólo por ser de Slytherin. Lo mejor es que nos apoyemos entre nosotros.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio cuando terminó de hablar. Regulus estaba impresionado, y se giró hacia su compañera, al igual que hicieron muchos. Ella, confusa ahora por las palabras de Mary, acabó frunciendo el ceño y salió apresuradamente hacia su cuarto. Todas las miradas de Slytherin la siguieron.

-Algún día pillaré a esa mocosa a solas... –murmuró Alecto, pero sólo su hermano y Regulus la oyeron-.

Este suspiró, cansado. Ahora comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos, y Mary tenía razón: al día siguiente, todo Hogwarts apuntaría a la casa Slytherin por lo que había ocurrido. Tenían que estar preparados para posibles represalias. Suspiró de nuevo. Esperaba poder escaparse pronto para poder hablar con Sadie antes de que todo explotara...

OO—OO

Después de varios minutos abrazados en silencio, dándose mutuo apoyo, Sirius alejó unos centímetros a Lily para intentar que reaccionara. La novia de su mejor amigo ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas, y él sabía que James no le perdonaría que la dejara auto-inculparse de todo y sufrir sin decirle nada. Lily había pasado los últimos minutos echándose la culpa por no reaccionar a tiempo, y llorando. Sobretodo llorando.

-Vamos Lily, deja de llorar –dijo con voz pastosa, producto de sus propias lágrimas-. James es muy fuerte, y seguro que ya han encontrado el remedio. Estará perfectamente, ya verás. En cualquier momento entrará por la puerta y se reirá de nosotros por estar llorando como dos slytherins.

Pero el intento de broma no funcionó con Lily, que se apretó más a él llorando sobre su hombro.

-Perdóname Sirius. Sé cuánto os queréis vosotros; perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo…

Volvió a sollozar de nuevo, rememorando de nuevo la escena, imaginando que había salido de su escondite tres segundos antes. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora James estaba desangrándose en San Mungo. Aquel pensamiento no la dejaba en paz desde que había encontrado a Sirius y se había arrojado a sus brazos. Entonces se había permitido pensar, ser pesimista; y el resultado era horrible.

-Lily –escuchó que la llamaba Sirius-.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, pero él se separó con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

-Pelirroja, ya vale –dijo poniéndose serio, y apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de ella para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos-. No es culpa tuya. Tú no has hecho nada malo, son otros los que nos han atacado a todos, son otros los culpables. James y tú sólo sois víctimas de esto, ¿me has entendido?

Con los ojos verdes aún llorosos, ella asintió con la cabeza torpemente, aún sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

-James va a volver pronto, y no quiero que me patee el trasero porque no he cuidado bien de ti. ¿Queda claro? El muy bestia golpea fuerte cuando quiere.

Lo consiguió, Lily había sonreído. Esbozando una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa, Sirius la dio un último abrazo, y vio que suspiraba, pero que era más consciente de su alrededor. La ola de pesimismo se estaba marchando, y Lily se permitió a sí misma pensar que James iba a estar perfectamente.

-Así me gusta más pelirroja, estás más guapa cuando sonríes –dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por sus hombros e instándola a caminar-. Bien, dado que ambos estamos bien, ¿qué te parece si nos alejamos de la enfermería y buscamos a Grace? Debe estar en la torre con Kate…

Y Sirius necesitaba urgentemente a su novia, más para que esta se quedara con Lily mientras él se permitía tener miedo por su hermano en privado, que por verla él mismo. Estaba bien, no necesitaba apoyo. Pero Lily sí, y él no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer firme. Encima esa noche era luna llena, por lo que no podía contar con el gran consejo de Moony.

Esperaba que los acontecimientos hubieran ayudado a disipar un poco el rencor de Kate por ellos. Quería hablar con ella con calma y en privado, pero por lo visto no podría hacerlo próximamente. Él sabía, de todas formas, que no se habría detenido en un sentimiento tan egoísta en medio de ese caos. Conocía suficiente a Kate para saber que era una de las personas menos egoístas que conocía.

Apoyados el uno en el otro, ambos fueron caminando, saliendo de la zona plagada de estudiantes heridos y preocupados. Se alejaron un par de pasillos, sin tomar el camino habitual pues, de forma implícita habían decidido tomar uno de los atajos que una conocía por prefecta, y otro por merodeador. Y fue por eso que se encontraron con el dantesco espectáculo.

Esa zona estaba desierta, pues pocas personas solían tomar ese camino. Sólo dos personas más ocupaban el ancho pasillo que desembocaba en un aula inmensa que estaba deshabitada, y a través de la cual se llegaba a un tapiz que subía directamente al séptimo piso. Pero el aula estaba ocupada ya, y ellos no podían pasar sin ser vistos por los dos jóvenes que salieron del aula.

-¿Vamos a dejar aquí a los muertos sin ninguna protección? –preguntó uno de ellos volviendo la vista al aula-.

Sirius y Lily se tensaron ante la palabra "muertos". Habían considerado la posibilidad, pero hasta ese momento no tenían la confirmación de que había habido, y además más de uno. Mirándose el uno al otro, se escondieron detrás de una armadura para seguir escuchando la conversación.

-A estos ya no les pasará nada, Mike –le había respondido el otro joven con voz amarga-. Además, el Ministerio enviará a buscarles esta misma noche para las autopsias. Vamos, que aún tenemos que traer más…

Sus voces se fueron alejando por el pasillo a medida que se acercaban al exterior del castillo. Sirius y Lily salieron de su escondite con el rostro pálido y la cabeza llena de miedos. James estaba en peligro, pero había varios compañeros que ya no tenían opción a nada. El hecho de que la batalla hubiera llegado tan lejos les asustaba.

-¿Cuántos muertos crees que habrá? –susurró Lily mirando la sala al fondo, y de repente sintiendo el hedor de la muerte rodear el aula-.

-No lo sé –respondió Sirius con voz queda. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la pelirroja se había dejado llevar por su eterna curiosidad y se acercaba a la clase-. ¿Crees que es buena…?

Se calló a mitad de frase cuando vio que se detenía en el umbral, echaba un vistazo alrededor con el rostro contraído de dolor, y de repente se puso increíblemente pálida, se sujetó al marco de la puerta para no caerse, y se llevó una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito. El corazón de Sirius se contrajo al pensar que hubiera alguien cercano a ellos entre los muertos…

OO—OO

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso, tanto Gis como Peter y Jeff notaron que había un gran silencio en el lugar. No les preocupó en exceso, pues esa misma mañana la propia Rachel se había negado a levantar la cabeza de la almohada, y Remus no podría dar mucha conversación convertido en licántropo (aunque fuera uno manso).

La mente de la chica, sin embargo, navegaba en esos momentos por otros derroteros.

-Me pregunto si hemos hecho bien en irnos todos –dijo en voz baja-. Kate y Grace podrían volver en cualquier momento, e igual se preocupan si no ven a nadie...

-Quizá se encuentren con mi hermana, donde quiera que esté –murmuró Jeff poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando-.

Sadie tenía la habilidad de desaparecer cuando quería, y era demasiado independiente como para no enfadarse si se empeñaban en buscarla. Sin embargo, por ese día podría tener la decencia de comportarse como todo el mundo y ahorrarle preocupaciones.

-¿Creéis que James, Sirius y Lily estarán bien? –preguntó Peter acordándose de los tres restantes-.

Gis iba a murmurar de nuevo, siendo tan cuidadosa con el tema como con los demás. Pero al ver la inseguridad de Peter, decidió exagerar un poco para que este no se viniera abajo.

-¿Los dos premios anuales y el mayor caradura que ha pisado Hogwarts? –preguntó con sorna y fingiendo una sonrisa-. ¡Por supuesto que estarán bien, Peter! Me atrevería a decir que hasta lo considerarán una gran aventura.

Peter sonrió un poco. Sabía que sus amigos a veces hacían locuras y eran poco consecuentes, pero estaba seguro de que jamás se tomarían a broma una situación como esa. Sin embargo, para no preocupar a Gis, fingió que la creía. De repente se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jeff-.

-¿Qué es eso que hay en el suelo?

Era una mancha, algo viscoso y que parecía reciente. En contacto con la piedra tenía un color vino tinto, y ocupaba un buen trozo del pasillo. Parecía...

-Sangre –dijo Gis con voz ahogada-.

Levantó la mirada, y vio que estaban apenas a unos metros de la habitación donde debían estar Remus y Rachel. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Con un peligroso licántropo suelto por el castillo? Creía que no...

En menos de un segundo se irguió y echó a correr hacia la puerta, la que le costó abrir tres veces mientras gritaba el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Rachel? –exclamó entrando en la habitación y hallándola a oscuras-. ¿Remus?

-¿Qué narices...? –Peter tampoco comprendía por qué la estancia estaba vacía cuando Remus no podía pasearse por el castillo como si nada mientras estuviera transformado-.

-¿No... no creeréis que el licántropo que vimos era Remus, no? –susurró Jeff con inseguridad-. Que esa poción fallara y...

-¿Crees que no conozco a mi amigo? –le espetó Peter que había visto a Remus transformado tantas veces que era imposible que no lo reconociera-.

-¿Rachel? –susurró Gisele, ajena a ellos, con debilidad. El temor volvía a concentrarse en su estómago-.

De repente escucharon un pequeño gemido, y sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy rápido.

-Lumos –dijo Peter iluminando la habitación con su varita-.

A primera vista parecía vacía, pero el gemido volvió a escucharse de nuevo, y Gis se adelantó, arrodillándose debajo de la cama y levantando las mantas para mirar. Peter y Jeff la siguieron. Allí estaba Remus, convertido en lobo, acostado en el fondo contra en la pared y mirándoles con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Parecía un animal indefenso y desvalido, emitiendo gemidos tan pequeños que seguramente no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Peter sabía que si hubiera sido humano, en ese momento estaría llorando, y eso le asustó mucho.

-Moony, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó en voz baja-.

Remus sólo desvió la mirada y apoyó la cabeza entre sus patas.

-¿Dónde está Rachel, Remus? –preguntó Gis sintiendo que el corazón le saldría por la boca-.

Este sólo reaccionó gimiendo más fuerte, pero se negó a mirarles de nuevo. Los tres se miraron entre ellos preocupados, y volvieron a mirarle. De repente Gis ahogó un grito.

-¿No es sangre lo de su hocico?

OO—OO

-¿Cuántos heridos tenemos en Hogwarts? –preguntó Dumbledore a McGonagall mientras ambos comprobaban la llegada de más estudiantes a la enfermería del colegio-.

-De momento es imposible contabilizarlos –respondió la profesora apenada-. La eficencia de los aurores y de la Orden ha conseguido que la mayoría volvieran al colegio sanos y salvos, pero aun así hay demasiados heridos, tanto aquí como en San Mungo... Y me hablaban de, por lo menos, once muertos entre nuestros chicos.

La profesora tenía su habitual pulcro aspecto bastante desmejorado tras haber participado en la batalla. Su perfecto moño estaba prácticamente deshecho, y su tirante pelo negro parecía tener alguna familiaridad con el de cierto Gryffindor a quien ella se había pasado el primer curso pidiéndole que se peinara, hasta que descubrió que aquello era imposible.

Precisamente en ese chico pensaba el director, pues aunque sabía que su deber era estar pendiente de todos sus alumnos, el no encontrar a este en concreto le tenía cada vez más preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, ese inmaduro muchacho podía tener en sus manos la salvación o perdición del mundo mágico.

-No entiendo cómo han planeado algo así sin que nos enteráramos de nada. Ha debido ser una decisión de última hora –comentó McGonagall mirando con rostro compungido a los alumnos que debían ser ingresados-.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que hayan podido eliminar todas las protecciones que tenemos sobre los alrededor del colegio. Siempre que me voy, las fortalezco. Me pregunto qué he hecho mal...

Era la otra cuestión que atormentaba a Dumbledore. Todo el mundo mágico confiaba en él, asegurando que era el único mago a quien Voldemort temía; pero este acababa de asesinar a varios de sus estudiantes a los pies de su colegio. No había sabido proteger a sus alumnos, y en los años que le restaron de vida jamás se perdonó por ello.

-Albus, no es momento de culpar a nadie –le reprendió la profesora como si fuese uno de sus alumnos-. Debemos atender a los heridos, fortalecer la seguridad por los demás estudiantes, y realizar la desagradable tarea de ayudar a identificar a los muertos y contactar con sus familias. Una vez hayan pasado los días, podremos detenernos a culparnos de todo esto.

Como siempre, McGonagall tenía razón, por lo que precedió la marcha en busca de más formas de ayudar. Entraron en la enfermería, viendo que Madame Pomfrey necesitaba cada vez más ayuda, por lo que ninguno de los dos, al igual que resto de profesores, dudó en ponerse en el papel de enfermeros y socorrer ellos mismos a los alumnos. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los casos eran bastante leves, con heridas superficiales y algún ataque de ansiedad. Los peores casos estaban en San Mungo.

Allí era donde debía ir el director Dumbledore a interesarse por los alumnos más graves, y cada vez sospechaba más que también debería ir a buscar al que buscaba con más urgencia. No había rastros de James Potter por ningún lado, y a no ser que hubiera salido ileso y se encontrara en su sala común, como mínimo debía estar entre los estudiantes más graves.

Pensaba en todo en ello mientras se ponía al día de los últimos datos con McGonagall y Flitwick.

-¿Los cuatro mordidos por el licántropo ya han sido trasladados a San Mungo? –preguntó la profesora aun observando toda la sala desde donde estaban. Tenía las mangas de la túnica remangadas por los codos, y la varita aún en la mano después de haber detenido una última hemorragia-.

-Sólo dos, Minerva –contestó Flitwick con aflicción-. Me temo que los otros dos han muerto durante el ataque...

La mirada de ambos profesores se apagó, sintiendo un profundo dolor porque personas tan jóvenes e inocentes hubieran tenido un final tan temprano y trágico. Nada de lo que allí había sucedido era justo. Sin embargo, la expresión de Dumbledore se mantuvo, pues no había escuchado un segundo de esa conversación.

-Albus, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó al poco tiempo la profesora, con el ceño fruncido-. Tengo la sensación de que no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho.

Dumbledore salió de sus pensamientos, y se disculpó con la mirada de ambos colegas.

-Disculpadme. Me temo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte. No veo por ningún lado a James Potter, y me temo que debo localizar al chico cuanto antes.

-¿A James Potter? –repitió Flitwick confuso-.

-Así es, Filius. ¿Alguno le ha visto?

-No, pero no tratará de que los premios anuales ayuden, ¿verdad? Ningún alumno debería presenciar esto... –exclamó McGonagall esperando equivocarse-.

-En absoluto. Simplemente es de vital importancia que contacte con James –respondió el anciano con fingida tranquilidad-.

-¿Por qué es más importante Potter que el resto de los alumnos? –preguntó McGonagall mirando al director a los ojos con suspicacia-.

Dumbledore titubeó sobre si revelar parte de la verdad a dos de sus colegas, pero la urgencia que tenía por hallar al muchacho fue más fuerte que su reserva habitual.

-Esta misma tarde he sabido que el muchacho es un objetivo de los mortífagos. Debo encontrarle antes que ellos, por lo que espero que antes esté entre los heridos graves que capturado. Al menos tendría una esperanza.

Los dos profesores se hallaban completamente sorprendidos. El primero en conseguir volver a hablar fue Flitwick.

-¿Objetivo? ¿Quieres decir que... es posible que el ataque se organizara para atrapar al muchacho?

-Esa es mi sospecha, sí.

Por la expresión de McGonagall, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. Estaba terriblemente pálida, y la desolación en su mirada había aumentado.

-No está en la enfermería, por lo que también es probable que este sano y salvo por el castillo –sugirió con voz temblorosa-.

-Esa es mi esperanza, Minerva. ¿Te importaría comprobarlo? Tú le conoces mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, pues la profesora ya estaba caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería, buscando a uno de los alumnos que más problemas la habían causado en los últimos años. No paraba de suplicar que llegara a encontrarle en otra de sus travesuras, pero a salvo de oscuros planes.

-Iré a ver si, Merlín no lo quiera, está entre los alumnos fallecidos –dijo Flitwick guardándose el pergamino con los últimos datos-.

-Gracias Filius. Espero que no esté entre ellos...

En pocos minutos McGonagall ya había vuelto del que, sin duda, había sido el recorrido más rápido que había realizado en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Su rostro estaba crispado por la preocupación, pues pese a que le había buscado incansablemente, el muchacho moreno y con gafas cuyo rostro no podía quitarse de la mente, estaba completamente desaparecido.

-No está por ningún lado, Albus. He localizado a varios de sus amigos, pero no estaban con él. No les he querido comentar nada para no preocuparles, claro –añadió dejando ver lo innecesario de esa acción-.

Dumbledore asintió preocupado, y dos segundos después Flitwick volvía del aula donde los muertos esperaban ser trasladados.

-Al menos tengo buenas noticias. No está entre los fallecidos. Han terminado de traerlos a todos, y ninguno es Potter –esperó unos segundos, y añadió-. Finalmente el número de fallecidos no ha ascendido; son once.

Era una tragedia por esos pobres inocentes, pero era un alivio saber que el número no se había disparado como habían llegado a temer. Dumbledore rezó para que el destino se detuviera allí y no quisiese llevarse más víctimas, pero su determinación le llevó a centrarse en el tema de James.

-Si no está en la enfermería, tampoco entre los fallecidos ni entre los que están a salvo, sólo quedan dos opciones. Confío en encontrarle a San Mungo. Minerva, quedas responsable hasta que vuelva.

No se precisaron más palabras. Los tres asintieron y cada uno corrió al lugar donde debía estar. Flitwick se apresuró a unirse a sus colegas con la curación de los alumnos, McGonagall comenzó a supervisar a cada paciente; y Dumbledore partió hacia San Mungo confiando en que James Potter estuviera allí.

OO—OO

-No... por favor...

Las lágrimas caían copiosamente por las mejillas de Lily, y sus manos aún estaban tapando su boca, como si quisiese evitar que la desesperación escapara por allí. Aún apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, miraba con sus enrojecidos ojos verdes una imagen que parecía sacada de un ataque de boggart. Simplemente no podía ser... Pero allí estaba, la inmóvil figura sin vida que destacaba de las demás, como si un extraño brillo la envolviera. Aquello era demasiado doloroso, era demasiado irreal, no podía ser posible...

Sirius la observaba desde atrás, con miedo de avanzar varios metros y descubrir quien era el que los había abandonado. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su respiración era agitada. Cualquier opción era tan dolorosa como la anterior, por lo que no quería saber lo ocurrido. De todas formas había algo extraño en todo eso, pues no recordaba que ninguno más de sus amigos hubiera marchado a Hogsmeade ese día.

Los dos jóvenes que se encargaban de los fallecidos habían vuelto con dos cadáveres más hacía unos minutos y les habían pedido que se marcharan, pero ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Tampoco habían visto llegar al profesor Flitwick, que pasó corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas al lado de Lily (a la que tampoco pareció ver), entró en la estancia, dio una vuelta observando los cuerpos, y volvió a irse sin mirarles ni una sola vez.

Cuando el llanto de la pelirroja pasó de ser silencioso a desgarrador, Sirius tuvo que ignorar el miedo a lo que podría encontrar, y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Por enésima vez ese día rodeó con los brazos a Lily y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Ella se aferró a él, pero no como si necesitase consuelo sino como si se lo brindase a él. Sirius se dio cuenta de eso, y reunió la valentía para mirar al interior de la habitación.

Había varios cuerpos tumbados sobre las mesas, inmóviles y sin vida. A algunos de ellos los conocía de vista, incluso reconoció a más de uno que le caía bien y con los que había hablado varias veces. Pero enseguida reconoció entre ellos una figura que habría dado lo que fuera por no ver allí. Su corto cabello negro azabache formaba un abanico alrededor de su cabeza, su piel blanca vestía el pálido de la muerte y sus labios prácticamente habían perdido todo su color habitual. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin mostrar las preciosas orbes azules que él había observado tantas veces antes de besarla. Estaba tan guapa que parecía como si estuviese dormida, aunque no fuese así.

Reconocer a Kate entre ellos fue un golpe tan duro y fulminante que creyó que sus piernas no le sostendrían. Pero afortunadamente Lily no le dejó caer, sino que se abrazó más fuerte a él, compartiendo su dolor.

-Lo siento tanto... –susurró entre hipidos, sin poder parar de llorar-.

Ella sufría enormemente por la pérdida de una de sus amigas, pero era consciente de que el golpe era mayor para Sirius. Aunque su corazón hubiese elegido a Grace, Kate siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en él. Y su muerte le desgarraba el alma.

Sirius no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Cuando se marchó de casa no lo hizo, desde luego. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Grace le había dejado, aunque había conseguido imponer su orgullo, y también estuvo cerca un par de veces que había discutido con Kate, temiendo que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo. Pero nada se comparaba con ese dolor, con ese sentimiento de pérdida, ese agujero en el pecho...

Como si estuviera en una nube, su llanto y el de Lily lo envolvían todo; no existía mundo más allá del que habían creado la novia de su mejor amigo y él para llorar una pérdida tan dolorosa. Apenas notaba el mundo material, como el pelo de Lily pegándose a su húmeda mejilla, su delgado hombro que usaba como almohada o sus manos que le acariciaban el pelo como consuelo.

-¡Lily! –gritó una voz apartándoles de su mundo. Aun así se escuchaba lejana, y Sirius apretó el abrazo a la pelirroja mientras seguía llorando-. ¡Lily!

La voz se acercó más, y sonaba desesperada. La chica no pudo ignorarla más tiempo y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo por encima de la cabeza de Sirius, justo a tiempo de ver correr hacia ellos a Gisele y Jeff.

-¡Estáis bien! –exclamó el muchacho con sincero alivio-. Íbamos a la enfermería, pero os hemos visto y...

-¡Decidme que habéis visto a...!

Gis se interrumpió a sí misma cuando miró por encima del hombro de Lily y vio el interior de la clase, encontrándose con Kate casi en frente a ella. La impresión fue tan fuerte, que Jeff tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera. Lily hipó de nuevo, derramando más lágrimas, y aun sosteniendo el gran cuerpo de Sirius como si fuese un bebé, tomó la mano de su amiga. Gis estaba en shock, mirando a Kate con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una pequeña o. Su rostro había palidecido de repente, pero aún no se dejó llevar por la desesperación, pues no comprendía nada.

-¿Por... por qué... no está en... la enfermería? –preguntó con voz débil-.

No sintió a Jeff tensarse a su espalda, pues él ya había descifrado la escena. Simplemente le miró a él, luego a Lily y por último a Sirius, que aún mantenía la cara contra el hombro de esta, buscando una explicación.

-¿No necesita ir? –preguntó de nuevo débilmente-. ¿Y si sólo está aturdida, por qué no la habéis despertado?

Lily no pudo evitar gemir para quitar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Gis...

-No... –le suplicó esta mirándola a los ojos con las lágrimas comenzando a derramarse-. No lo digas... Por favor...

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Las piernas de Gisele también fallaron, y Jeff acabó arrodillado en el suelo intentando sujetarla. Ahora los cuatro estaban tirados en medio de ese pasillo con el alma roto a pedazos.

-Por favor... Ella también no... Por favor...

La desesperación de Gis era muy parecida a la de Sirius, hasta tal punto que a este le hizo reaccionar y moverse para abrazarla, mientras que uno de sus brazos seguía sujetando a Lily. La latina estiró un brazo para abrazarle por el cuello y hundió la cabeza en su hombro, llorando entre gritos ahogados. El dolor era demasiado fuerte como para que fueran conscientes de ninguna otra cosa en los próximos minutos.

Fue Jeff el que primero se repuso lo suficiente para recordar lo que les había llevado a la planta baja, y para comprender que lo que le había ocurrido a Kate podría haberle pasado también a Grace, pues Gis había dicho que las había dejado juntas.

-¿Grace también está…?

No pudo acabar la frase pues sintió la boca seca de golpe. Decir esa palabra era demasiado cruel y doloroso. Sirius levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si le hubieran golpeado con algo, y le miró con los ojos como platos, aún con las mejillas mojadas por sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Có-có-cómo…?

Jeff se echó hacia atrás cuando su amigo estiró la mano para agarrarle del cuello del jersey. No le atrapó por poco, pero la expresión de Sirius había pasado a ser dura como el granito.

-¿Dónde está Grace? –preguntó con una voz impersonal, mezclando la amenaza y el pánico de una extraña forma-.

-Yo… es que…

Jeff no podía aclarar bien sus ideas. Por un lado estaba demasiado preocupado por varias cosas a la vez, y por otro Sirius parecía capaz de hacerle pagar a él si algo le sucedía a Grace. Gis, sin saberlo, le salvó de llevarse un puñetazo en la nariz, cuando dijo:

-Estaba con Kate… la dos… en Hogsmeade…

Tenía que hablar poco a poco porque el llanto no la permitía pronunciar muchas palabras seguidas. Aún tenía una mano entre la de Lily y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. Aun así, miró a Sirius a los ojos, suplicando perdón en su mirada.

-Fue idea mía ir allí… Se pelearon y, pensé… Si hubiera sabido… Yo nunca…

Al ver su consternación Lily la abrazó de nuevo y ambas comenzaron a llorar, la una en brazos de la otra, con sus cuerpos temblando y aún sin asimilar lo ocurrido. Sirius no tuvo fuerzas para gritarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza al verla en ese estado, por lo que lo único que acertó a hacer fue ponerse de pie de golpe y entrar corriendo en la sala. Allí, rodeado de cadáveres, intentó encontrar, y a la vez rezó por no conseguirlo, algo que delatara que Grace estaba allí también. Un mechón de pelo rubio cobrizo, una porción de piel marfílea, un dedo largo y delgado con una uña muy cuidada… Cualquiera de esas cosas le hundiría en la miseria, mucho más allá de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

No se daba cuenta de que estaba agitado, como si se hubiese vuelto loco, moviendo los cuerpos de forma agresiva y corriendo sin frenos, hasta que alguien le detuvo reteniéndole los brazos.

-Tranquilízate, Sirius, por favor. Tranquilízate –susurró la voz de Lily en su oído-.

Como si hubiese tomado una poción calmante, sus músculos se relajaron y comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se espació y sus lágrimas cayeron más despacio.

-Grace no está aquí –dijo Lily con una seguridad que él no compartía-.

-Pero… -intentó protestar-.

Aún no había visto más que cinco cuerpos, por lo que no podían saber si Grace no estaba entre los demás.

-No está, por favor. Salgamos de aquí.

En ese momento Sirius vio que Lily seguía llorando, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era que su amiga estuviera segura de que Grace no estaba entre los muertos, sino que le suplicaba que no miraran más, que no siguieran dentro de esa habitación, que la dejara con la bendición del desconocimiento un rato más. De hecho, era preferible no saber que confirmar en casos como el de Kate, y Sirius comprendió que él tampoco estaba preparado para enterarse de que Grace también estaba…

Casi como un autómata se dejó llevar a la salida, y no rechazó la ayuda de Jeff cuando este le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo. ¿Perder a Kate y Grace el mismo día? No creía poder soportarlo si se daba el caso…

-Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana y a Rachel –habló de nuevo Jeff, que era el más entero-.

Al oír el nombre de su mejor amiga, Gis volvió un poco en sí, y agradeció su ayuda para ponerse de pie. Lo ocurrido a Kate era demasiado doloroso, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que nada le había pasado a Rachel. El instinto de supervivencia le ayudó a salir de la burbuja en que su mente se había metido al ver a su amiga tendida sobre una mesa, inmóvil y sin vida.

-¿Rachel? ¿No estaba con Remus? –preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de una mano, y con la otra tenía atrapada la cintura de Sirius-.

-Debería –dijo Gis en voz débil, intentando aclararse para contarles lo que sabían. Aún se sentía en una nube llena de tormenta-. Yo iba a reunirme con ellos cuando me encontré a… -volvió a quedarse sin voz, e hizo un triste puchero con sus labios mientras señalaba a Kate, incapaz de decir su nombre-. Entonces me marché a Hogsmeade con ellas… Pensé que no pasaría nada, pero ahora no está, y hay sangre….

-¡¿Sangre? –exclamaron Lily y Sirius a la vez-.

Gis asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y miró a Jeff, que suspiró al tener la atención de todos.

-Un hombre-lobo ha entrado en el castillo -dijo ganándose la atención de los otros dos, que abrieron los ojos como platos, y lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas-. Yo estaba con Peter en el pasillo de la enfermería cuando apareció y se lanzó contra un chico. Aquello parecía una carnicería, todo lleno de sangre y gritos y… -se detuvo a sí mismo notando la tensión en los demás, regañándose por su poco tacto, y continuó algo más adelante su relato-. Después de que le hubieran echado y la zona volviera a ser segura, decidimos subir a la torre de Gryffindor, y allí vimos que habían entrado mortífagos. También se habían marchado, y gracias a Merlín casi todo el mundo parecía estar bien; pero han destrozado nuestra habitación. No sé por qué la nuestra. El caso es que apareció Gis y fuimos a buscar a Remus y Rachel, porque Peter pensó que Remus podría haber olido al otro licántropo. Pero cuando llegamos Rachel no estaba, había sangre en el pasillo y… en el hocico de Remus.

Lily se había llevado las manos a la boca con horror, mientras Sirius intentaba aclararse.

-No… Remus no le habría hecho nada, estoy seguro –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-. Además, en el caso de que así fuera, ella tendría que estar allí, herida.

Era una buena idea, y eso tranquilizó a Gis muchísimo.

-Tal vez se haya conseguido mover hasta la enfermería, sea lo que sea lo que la haya ocurrido –sugirió Jeff débilmente-. Íbamos allí cuando os vimos de lejos. Peter prefirió quedarse con Remus, que parecía muy alicaído.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? –preguntó Lily emprendiendo una carrera hacia la enfermería, seguida por los otros tres-.

Iban con prisa y determinación. El tener algo que hacer aparte de llorar la pérdida de Kate, parecía devolverles a la vida. Además, esa conversación les había recordado que tenían a personas cerca que aún continuaban con vida y les necesitaban. Lily pensó en James, y al pensar que la necesitaba fuerte, su determinación se hizo mayor. Fue ella quien primero llegó y quien localizó a una muy ocupada Madame Pomfrey para preguntarla por su amiga.

-¡Evans, ahora no sé ni dónde está Perkins, ni dónde está nadie! ¡Por favor no me entretenga, muchos compañeros suyos necesitan ser atendidos! Si no la encuentran aquí ni en el castillo, debe estar en San Mungo –fue la histérica, y falta de tacto, respuesta de la enfermera-.

La idea de que Rachel estuviera en San Mungo no tranquilizaba a nadie, pues allí estaban los casos más graves. De nuevo James volvió a la mente de su novia, preguntándose cómo estaría y si estaría consciente o inconsciente. ¿Estaría muy grave?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Gis con voz débil mirando a Lily, como si esta pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas-.

La pelirroja lo hubiera querido, pues si ella pudiera controlarlo todo, James no estaría desangrándose, Kate no habría muerto, Rachel no habría desaparecido, y Grace estaría a salvo y a su lado. Pero como ella no era omnipotente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirando alrededor, fijándose en los diferentes casos de heridos que había y preguntándose si algún día ella podría ocuparse con calma de algo parecido.

De repente, Gisele ahogó una exclamación y casi gritó:

-¡Ahí está!

Todos se dieron la vuelta, mirando en la misma dirección que ella, hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Pero no era Rachel quien entraba en ese momento, sino Grace. Aunque esta más bien era llevada en brazos, pues estaba completamente inconsciente. O al menos eso quisieron creer todos.

OO—OO

Ya habían pasado unas horas del ataque, por lo que en San Mungo ya no reinaba el caos del principio; pero cuando Albus Dumbledore llegó allí todavía se encontró con un espectáculo dantesco. Los sanadores seguían corriendo de un lado para otro, aun sintiéndose muy pocos para el tamaño de la tragedia; los enfermos curados se agolpaban en los pasillos, a la espera de que hubiera tiempo y espacio para ubicarles; y muchos heridos aún esperaban ser atendidos, controlándose los daños menores ellos mismos. Pero al muchacho que él buscaba no se le veía por ningún lado.

-¡Señor Dumbledore! ¡Esperábamos que llegara en cualquier momento! –exclamó una sobrepasada enfermera que se cruzó con el director-.

La chica no debía contar con más de veinte años, por lo que debía haber salido hacía poco de la academia. Su uniforme color verde claro evidenciaba que era nueva en el hospital; quizá, incluso, ese fuese el primer atentado que la tocaba socorrer. Sin embargo, pese al agobio y el miedo que brillaba en sus ojos, su compostura y saber estar eran admirables. El director supo que podía resultarle útil para conseguir la información que buscaba, pues parecía estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

-Disculpe jovencita, quizá usted…

Pero no pudo seguir porque la chica, con un nervio y una eficacia dignos de alguien mucho mayor, ya se dirigía a buscar a su siguiente paciente mientras le decía por encima del hombro:

-Hay varias cuestiones que queremos tratar con usted, señor. Ahora avisaré a mi superior y él le informará.

-Pero, espere un momento…

Fue imposible, la chica ya desaparecía por la puerta de un quirófano ayudando a andar a un hombre de avanzada edad, a quien el profesor reconoció como un borrachillo que era uno de los más fieles clientes de Cabeza de Puerco. En ese momento recordó a su hermano, dándose cuenta de que no se había puesto en contacto con él para interesarse por su bienestar. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que, pese a su corto nivel intelectual, Aberforth era un oponente muy difícil de roer.

-Señor Dumbledore –dijo una voz varonil a su espalda, llamando su atención-.

Pertenecía a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que, al contrario que la chica que le había recibido, vestía un uniforme de color verde muy oscuro, con el símbolo de San Mungo, un hueso y una varita, estampados en el pecho. Era uno de los sanadores principales, o quizá el jefe de alguna sección del hospital, supuso.

-Soy Arnold Radford, jefe de la sección de daños provocados por hechizos –se presentó el hombre de cabello castaño y poblado bigote-. Me alegro que haya venido ahora, pues hay varios casos entre los pacientes que debo tratar con usted con máxima urgencia.

-Por supuesto –contestó el director con prisa-. Pero antes de comenzar, por favor, le pido que me diga si tienen entre los ingresados a un chico llamado James Potter. Se trata de uno de mis alumnos, y debo ubicarle cuanto antes.

-¿James Potter? –repitió el hombre en voz alta, como intentando hacer memoria-.

-Así es. Sólo quiero saber si el muchacho está ingresado en el hospital. ¿Cree que podrá ofrecerme esa información?

El hombre asintió al instante, y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la lista que llevaba en las manos, pues se la sabía de memoria. Con agilidad y sin perder ni un solo segundo, atajó a la joven enfermera que había recibido al anciano director.

-Amelia, averigua si entre nuestros pacientes se encuentra un chico llamado James Potter, y házmelo saber cuánto antes –la ordenó, haciendo que la chica guardara su varita en el bolsillo de su uniforme y corriera a cumplir la orden-.

Sabiendo que ya estaban buscando al chico que podía ser el portador de la seguridad del mundo mágico, Dumbledore se permitió unos minutos para interesarse por sus otros alumnos, de quienes también estaba terriblemente preocupado.

-Bien señor Radford, soy todo oídos.

Suspirando con fuerza, el hombre le condujo a una esquina del mismo pasillo y alzó finalmente la lista que llevaba consigo para ofrecerle más detalles al director.

-Bien señor, supongo que ya le habrán advertido que un licántropo entró en los dominios de su escuela y atacó a varios alumnos. Tenemos a dos de ellos siendo atendidos en estos mismos momentos.

-Conozco la situación. Me han comunicado que otros dos han muerto al instante –contestó el director con una mueca dolorosa-.

-Así es. El Ministerio ya los ha identificado a ambos antes que al resto de los fallecidos, y nos han informado. Se trata de Nicola Viridian, de 14 años, y Melvin Nutcombe de 11 años.

Dumbledore necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse de la conmoción que le supuso ponerle nombre y apellidos a los fallecidos de una forma tan cruel y temprana. Fue duro saber la noticia de que Greyback había perpetrado en Hogwarts y atacado a algunos alumnos, fue horrible saber que dos de esos niños habían muerto, pero fue agónico ponerles nombre y cara a las víctimas. ¡Qué fácil resultaba sesgar la vida de los más inocentes!

-En cuanto a los otros dos heridos… -continuó el medimago tras dejarle unos segundos de cortesía para reponerse-. En cuanto a los otros dos, querría decirle que les hemos identificado y nos preguntábamos si querría usted ponerse en contacto con sus familias o dejarnos la tarea a nosotros.

-Me gustaría ocuparme yo, señor Radford –dijo Dumbledore con la voz tomada-. Es lo menos que… -se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a mantener la compostura, y continuó-. Dígame los nombres de los dos muchachos y avisaré a sus familias.

El sanador se removió incómodo.

-De hecho, preferiría que esperara unas horas para informar a las familias. Los dos están siendo atendidos en los quirófanos especializados y hacemos lo que podemos, pero tememos por la vida de ambos.

Esa información dejó caer una losa entre los dos hombres, dejándoles unos segundos aturdidos, pensando en la fragilidad de la vida. Tras este tiempo, el sanador volvió a hablar:

-Los heridos son Stephen Stretton, de 12 años, y Rachel Perkins, de 17. El niño tiene destrozada casi toda la zona abdominal, dificultándole en exceso la respiración, además de contar con la mordedura, que ha sido en la pierna. La chica, sin embargo, fue mordida directamente en la zona posterior del cuello. La yugular está tocada, pero no demasiado, lo que nos permite ser algo optimistas. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos pero…

Dumbledore no le había escuchado las últimas frases, pues se había quedado atascado en uno de los nombres. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sentía que comenzaría a sudar en cualquier momento, y definitivamente, le parecía que todos sus años le habían caído de golpe sobre el pecho.

-¿Puede… puede repetirme los nombres, por favor?

Sin comprender exactamente el porqué de tamaña turbación, el sanador repitió los nombres de los dos heridos, y le miró atentamente. El anciano director parecía de pronto muy enfermo, poniéndose mortalmente pálido, y sus manos temblaron agitadamente, preocupando al sanador.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó sujetándole un brazo por miedo a que se derrumbara-.

-Sí –contestó volviendo de nuevo al mundo real-. Sí, disculpe. Esperaré esta noche, y mañana con su permiso me pondré en contacto con los Stretton sobre el caso de Stephen. Una buena familia… Su hermano mayor acabó el colegio el año pasado, siendo uno de los estudiantes más notables de su curso. El pequeño es un niño encantador…

-¿Y qué hay de Perkins, señor? –insistió el sanador al ver que el director se perdía en sus pensamientos-.

-Cualquier noticia sobre ella mándemela a mí. Su madre murió el mes pasado en un ataque, y su padre está ingresado aquí, en coma. No tiene más familia, así que yo me haré cargo de ella.

Radford asintió, comprendiendo qué era lo que había perturbado tanto al director, y también confirmando en su interior que el director de Hogwarts tenía la tendencia a proteger especialmente a los alumnos huérfanos. Desde luego, si era duro aceptar que un hombre lobo te ha mordido, lo era más estando sola en el mundo como esa muchacha. Por milésima vez ese día, sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Sin embargo, se negó a derrumbarse y prosiguió.

-Bien, verá. También están los siguientes casos que…

-¡Radford! –gritaron de repente en el pasillo-.

Los dos hombres se giraron a tiempo de presenciar la llegada de la enfermera que había mandado el medimago a investigar sobre James.

-¡Lo encontré, encontré a James Potter! –dijo con voz entrecortada, una vez hubo llegado a ellos-. Está siendo operado en estos momentos, un asunto delicado. Morrison se está encargando de ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un asunto delicado? –preguntó su superior frunciendo el ceño-.

-No sabemos qué maldición le han lanzado, pero ha entrado en el hospital desangrándose y aún están tratando de controlar la hemorragia.

La cara de desconcierto era la misma en los dos hombres, pues ninguno conocía ninguna maldición que tuviera ese efecto. La cara de la enfermera indicaba que ella tampoco comprendía.

-¿Está en peligro de muerte? –quiso saber el director con el corazón en la boca-.

-Creo que no, pero está grave. La sanadora Morrison parecía haber dado con una solución cuando yo me iba, pero el chico ha perdido mucha sangre.

-No sé preocupe Dumbledore, Morrison es una de nuestras mejores sanadoras. –dijo el medimago con voz tranquila-. Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda –añadió echando a correr en dirección donde había venido la chica-.

Dumbledore, aún muy pálido, decidió que no podía retrasar más el aviso a los Potter ahora que ya había ubicado a James. Se despidió de la enfermera agradeciéndole su ayuda, y se dispuso a mandarles un mensaje a los padres del chico. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que James sobreviviera, e intentar no pensar demasiado en los demás casos que había oído hasta que la caja elemental estuviera en su poder.

OO—OO

-¡Grace!

El grito de Lily se confundió con el de Sirius cuando ambos echaron a correr en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. Sólo cuando estaban más cerca se fijaron en el chico que llevaba en brazos su cuerpo inconsciente. Lily apenas lo miró un segundo antes de volver a fijarse en su mejor amiga, mientras que el rostro de Sirius se endureció, mostrando mil expresiones al mismo tiempo. No quería ser brusco, pero cuando llegó hasta ellos, segundos antes que Lily, le arrancó a Grace de los brazos e intentó sostenerla en el aire a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado. La miró el impasible rostro con ansiedad, lo mismo que Lily cuando llegó y se apoyó en su hombro. Marco Mancini estaba sudoroso, con la cara llena de rasguños y con aspecto cansado; pero completamente ileso.

-Está viva –les dijo con la voz entrecortada del esfuerzo de haberla cargado-.

Gis y Jeff habían llegado a tiempo de escuchar esas palabras, y los cuatro suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo. Sirius sacó su varita e intentó despertar a Grace, pero ella continuó con los ojos cerrados y el rostro neutro.

-Ya lo he intentado –dijo Marco frunciendo el ceño preocupado-. Pero no despierta. Su pulso es regular y no parece tener ninguna herida de consideración más que los rasguños del cuello y la cara. Por eso la traje aquí directamente.

Lily miró una vez más a su amiga, y aunque estaba preocupada, un sentimiento tranquilizador la envolvió al no verla en el estado de Kate, ni con un aspecto tan preocupante como James. Obedeciendo a un instinto de agradecimiento, se incorporó y abrazó al italiano con fuerza. Este apenas acertó a devolvérselo, pues le había pillado por sorpresa. Seguía mirando a Grace, y después de ella a Sirius, quien había acabado de rodillas en el suelo, aun sosteniéndola. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero sus manos parecían muy suaves mientras le apartaba a Grace sus cabellos cobrizos de la cara.

Sin embargo ese momento tan íntimo se vio roto de golpe cuando el profesor Slughorn apareció y se arrodilló para examinar a Grace.

-¿Alguno sabe qué le ha ocurrido? –preguntó pasando su varita por encima de ella-.

Todos, a excepción de Sirius, miraron a Marco con ansiedad, y este tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-No lo sé con exactitud. No ha podido ser una maldición fulminante, porque desvié la última maldición que iba hacia ella, y cuando llegué a su lado seguía consciente. Aturdida y parecía que sin fuerzas, pero inconsciente. Ha sido cuando hemos llegado a Hogwarts que ha perdido el conocimiento.

No tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos, pero el profesor Slughorn asintió con la cabeza y procedió a tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de Grace.

-Vamos a ver qué le ocurre. Suéltela Black, yo me encargaré de que no le ocurra nada.

Sirius la soltó a regañadientes, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella y el profesor de pociones desaparecieron por una de las camillas cuyos doseles estaban corridos. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a mirar a los demás, aún con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados. Para entonces, Lily quería saber todos los detalles y le había pedido a Marco que relatara todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Pues yo me vi atrapado entre fuegos cuando empezó todo –dijo el muchacho dubitativo-. Iba hacia Las Tres Escobas cuando empezó todo, y como no conozco el pueblo me quedé escondido hasta que vi a varios compañeros dirigiéndose hacia una dirección, y les seguí. Pero allí había una emboscada, y todos caímos como en una ratonera. No puedo quejarme, el encapuchado que me atacó no parecía muy diestro, y de hecho no temí por mi vida hasta que otro de mayor altura vino a apartarle. Sin embargo, la suerte me sonrió de nuevo, pues cuando apenas habían comenzado a divertirse a mi costa apareció una chica y me salvó. La conozco de vista, es una de nuestras compañeras, una rubia muy atractiva. Nunca he sido buen luchador, pero al verla me di cuenta de que ella era magnífica…

-¿Cuándo entra Grace en la historia? –preguntó Gisele impacientándose-.

-Ah sí, perdona –el italiano comprendió que se había ido por las ramas, y continuó su historia en el punto clave-. Bien, yo ya me iba cuando vi a Grace de lejos, tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose. No fue difícil distinguirla con su color de pelo…

Sirius se mordió la lengua, callándose lo que había estado a punto de decir por la evidente admiración con que Marco había hecho esa observación. La preocupación por lo ocurrido a Grace pudo con sus celos.

-Una mujer la estaba atacando –prosiguió el me acerqué corriendo vi que alzaba la varita y que la lanzaba una maldición –se ahorró su sospecha de que la maldición que iba dirigida a Grace era la peor de todas, pues no consideró necesario asustarles de ese modo cuando aún tenía peores noticias-. Sólo acerté a lanzar un escudo, pero si un auror no llega a interferir en ese momento creo que no hubiera podido hacer nada… Llegué hasta Grace cuando el auror y la mujer comenzaban a luchar, y otro hombre me entregó un traslador, diciéndome que la trajera aquí. Cuando aparecimos en Hogwarts, perdió del todo el conocimiento.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando la información y mirando agradecidos al italiano, que esbozó una sonrisa nada creíble.

-¿Dices que era una mujer la que la atacaba? –preguntó Lily sorprendida porque el chico hubiera distinguido algo bajo esas máscaras blancas-.

-Sí –contestó él seguro-. Me llamó la atención, porque era la única que no llevaba máscara. Era morena, con los ojos grandes y el rostro rígido. Habría podido ser guapa si no pareciera la mujer de Satanás.

La descripción fue suficiente para helar la sangre de Lily, Gisele y Sirius. Las dos primeras le miraron inmediatamente de reojo, con expresión de horror, y él estuvo a punto de descomponerse. En vez de eso, se llevó las manos a la cara y ocultó su rostro. Esa hija de…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Marco, tan interesado como Jeff en las reacciones de los tres-.

-No –respondió Lily rápidamente-. Gracias por todo Marco, de verdad.

El chico la miró, y de repente se mordió el labio, incómodo. Tenía que decirlo, pero no se atrevía. No creía que él fuera el indicado para darles esa noticia, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de irse sin contárselo.

-Veréis… Había alguien más ahí, al lado de Grace…

-Sabemos lo de Kate –le interrumpió Gis, quien volvió a sentir que las lágrimas acudían a su rostro-.

El italiano enmudeció y su expresión también se tornó triste. Había sido duro reconocer un rostro familiar, una chica tan agradable, y comprobar que no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Había sido una prueba muy dura.

La mente de los demás estaba tan aturullada como la suya. Gis no podía dejar de pensar en Kate, y también en Grace. En la ironía de la vida que la hizo irse ella sola con el traslador. Si sólo esa explosión hubiera llegado tres segundos más tarde… Y, ¿por qué Tony no las había puesto a salvo igual que a ella? ¿Qué le había impedido salvarlas? ¿Cómo había podido fallarle de esa manera?

Jeff observó con tristeza a sus amigos, aún sin creerse que todo eso estuviera pasando. Kate muerta, Grace herida, Rachel desaparecida, James, por lo que parecía, también… Y su hermana que no daba señales por ningún lado. Miró hacia el pasillo, esperando verla entrar con su habitual expresión de curiosidad disfrazada. A esas alturas ya debía haberse enterado de lo que había ocurrido en Hogsmeade y en el propio colegio, ¿no podía dejar aparte su egoísmo por un día, y preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás?

De mientras, Lily veía en su mente una y otra vez a Kate, tal y como la había descubierto en esa horrible sala. Sin embargo, ahora la imagen la situaba en las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde Marco había dicho que estaban, y con Grace a su lado, retorciéndose y sufriendo. Esa descripción, añadiendo el hecho de que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba cerca, apuntaba directamente a la maldición cruciatus. Suspiró con horror y apretó la mano de Sirius, que estaba muy tenso a su lado. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido su amiga por culpa de esa loca? Era la prima de Sirius… Le miró dubitativa, y vio que tenía la mirada acristalada y perdida. Sabía lo que él debía estar pensando, y no era momento para echarse culpas.

En efecto, Sirius tenía una gran losa sobre él. Era horrible pensar en Kate asesinada, y mucho más en Grace torturada; pero añadirle a la sádica de Bellatrix era agónico. Ella era más cruel que la mayoría, más peligrosa. Y escogía a sus víctimas como si fuesen comida. Por eso sabía que no era casualidad que hubiera ido justo a por Kate y Grace. Daba igual lo actualizada que estuviera sobre su vida; ella sabía que con ambas podía hacerle mucho daño. Todo era culpa de él…

Una presión cálida en su mano le distrajo, y bajó la mirada para encontrar la mano de Lily estrechada a la suya. Al lazar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de su amiga, tan expresivos que supo lo que quería transmitirle al instante. Y fue tan convincente que parte del peso en su pecho se aligeró. Pero también quedaba el otro sentimiento que le avergonzaba. Sus celos. Estaba celoso porque él no había llegado hasta Grace, y el maldito italiano sí lo había hecho; estaba celoso porque el muy sinvergüenza le había sido de utilidad a su novia, y él no. Incluso la forma en que la sostenía en sus brazos o hablaba del color de su pelo le habían parecido excesivas. Por otro lado se sentía fatal por tener esos sentimientos tan egoístas en ese momento, cuando debía estar agradecido. Ese italiano habría querido tener algo con Grace, quizá hasta lo había tenido y era evidente que se sentía atraído por ella. Pero lo que más debía importarle era que la había traído de vuelta con vida.

Estaba viva. Tanto temor que había tenido en los últimos minutos, ahora por fin se disipaba. Kate estaba muerta, su mejor amigo estaba herido y Rachel estaba desaparecida y posiblemente gravemente herida. Pero Grace estaba allí, y viva. Era una preocupación menos, un dolor menos en su corazón, y si tenía que estar en deuda con ese odioso extranjero, lo estaría.

Aún con expresión seria, su rostro se relajó y miró al chico que le miraba entre preocupado y cauteloso. Parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos. Lentamente levantó una mano y se la ofreció como símbolo de paz.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta, Mancini –dijo utilizando por primera vez el apellido del chico sin hacer burlas-.

Este dudó, mirando su mano como si fuese una varita apuntándole directamente. Le miró de nuevo a la cara, y le estrechó la mano con inseguridad. Una mueca apareció en sus labios, mezcla de sonrisa y de comprensión. Fue extraño comprobar que parecía entender cómo estaba sintiéndose a la perfección.

OO—OO

Tras semejante pelea en medio de toda su sala común Regulus decidió que ya había soportado demasiado tiempo la presión de la batalla y sus consecuencias, por lo que salió a buscar a Sadie cuanto antes. Mientras recorría los lugares habituales en los que se citaban para hablar de todo, pensó en todo lo sucedido en un día, y le pareció que habían pasado mil años desde que se había despedido de ella esa mañana.

La riña que había tenido lugar en su sala común evidenciaba que habían sido muy poco cuidadosos con su misión. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los slytherins les apoyaban, y los pocos que no, estaban de acuerdo con Mary en que debían estar todos unidos, pues irían contra todos sin excepción. El caso de Emmeline Vance era una excepción, pues aunque pudiera haber alguien más que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, nadie había secundado su acción de alzar su varita contra Alecto. Emmeline… Regulus había ido con ella a clase por los últimos seis años, pero apenas la conocía. Era rara, una chica extraña y solitaria. Tenía el orgullo, la astucia, y la tranquilidad digna de los slytherins, pero no se parecía al resto en nada más. No era amiga de Yaxilia ni de ninguna de sus compañeras de clase, y no recordaba haberla visto en compañía de muchos de su casa. No encajaba entre ellos. Regulus creía que Mary podía haberla convencido de que se callase la boca, pero aun así se dijo a sí mismo que debía vigilarla de cerca de ahora en adelante.

Dio la vuelta al colegio, pero Sadie no estaba por ningún lado. Era extraño, creía que debía estar esperándole. Seguro que con todo lo que había ocurrido en el colegio ya se habría enterado de lo ocurrido y había sacado sus conclusiones. Estaba preparado y dispuesto para afrontar su explosión de nuevo, pero esta no tendría lugar hasta que la encontrara. Quizá estuviera esperándole en el lugar que utilizaban al principio, cuando quedaban tácitamente, simplemente apareciendo ambos a la misma hora todos los días.

Pero tampoco estaba en los bancos de los soportales. ¿Dónde se había metido? Necesitaba escuchar su voz, aunque fuese a gritos; necesitaba ver su cara, aunque estuviese enfadada. Quería decirle lo que había descubierto esa mañana mirándola; confesarle que había descubierto que sentía por ella más de lo normal en una amiga, más incluso de lo que había sentido por Grace, y no digamos de lo que sentiría nunca por Yaxilia.

Distraídamente miró hacia el patio al que miraban los soportales, que días atrás estaban cubiertos de nieve, y donde la había acompañado bajo esta, leyendo emocionada noticias de su padre. Ahora comprendía que ese día ya la había visto distinta, con su coleta deshecha, su bufanda mal puesta y un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Ese día la había mirado de otra forma, y había visto a una chica increíble; alguien que había conectado con él como no lo había hecho nadie más nunca.

-¡Black! –se escuchó una voz algo lejana. Segundos después, esta repitió el llamado más cerca-. ¡Black! ¡Ah, ahí estas! ¡Tienes que venir, tenemos problemas!

Era Avery, quien se veía acalorado y con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Aún distraído, pensando donde podía haberse metido Sadie, Regulus se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Yexter –contestó este haciendo una mueca-.

-¿Ya apareció?

-Bueno… no exactamente. Ven, nos hemos reunido en el salón de trofeos para que nadie nos oiga. Tyler estaba histérica.

Frunciendo el ceño Regulus siguió a Avery camino a la habitación. ¿Qué había podido ocurrir para que Amanda se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa? Ella era, entre las cuatro chicas, el ejemplo del saber estar y la elegancia.

Cuando llegaron allí, ya todos los demás estaban esperándoles. Les observó en silencio durante dos segundos, notando que Amanda estaba, efectivamente, muy nerviosa, con su sedosa melena oscura desenredada y copiosas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos oscuros. A su lado, Samantha tenía la expresión dura como el granito, pero Regulus vio un dolor en sus ojos que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Incluso Alecto parecía afectada. Miró alrededor, pero Dulcy no estaba allí. Aquello no pintaba bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó directamente-.

Pese a ser el más joven, todos los demás le tenían asumido como el líder del grupo y la conexión con el exterior, por lo que se congregaron a su alrededor.

-Tyler y Hinkes dicen haber visto a Yexter –le comunicó Snape con su habitual tono neutral-.

-No decimos, hemos visto a Dulcy –interrumpió Samantha mirando con rencor a su compañero. Después se volvió a Regulus para explicarle-. Se la llevaban unos aurores. Está muerta.

Los demás ya habían recibido la noticia, pero dejaron unos segundos de silencio para que Regulus la asumiera. Este aún no se había hecho a la idea cuando Amanda berreó:

-¡La han matado! ¡Los muy hijos de puta la han matado!

Por sus ojos cayeron más lágrimas, pero nadie hizo ni dijo nada al respecto. Regulus la miró comprensivamente, pero entonces cayó en otra cosa.

-¿Se la llevaron los aurores?

Samantha asintió, y McNair, por si no había entendido la grandeza del problema, le aclaró:

-Tenía puesto el uniforme y la máscara. No tardarán en identificarla y atar cabos.

-Y a los siguientes que investigarán son sus amigos directos o compañeros cercanos –añadió Snape-.

-En resumidas cuentas: estamos jodidos –finalizó Avery-.

Regulus sintió un nudo en la garganta al comprender la magnitud de aquello. Tenían que actuar rápido, tenían que crearse coartadas, que avisar al exterior, y que defenderse de cualquier intento de venganza. Y además, esta vez estaban solos allí adentro.

OO—OO

Aquello había pasado de castaño oscuro. Ni siquiera Sadie era tan desconsiderada como para desaparecer en un momento semejante; mínimo habría ido a preguntar por el bienestar de los demás antes de volver a meterse en su mundo. Jeff tenía que darle ese crédito a su hermana. Ella nunca había sido un apoyo para él en su "don", y quizá se había mostrado compasiva con él muy pocas veces en su vida, pero no era egoísta hasta ese punto extremo. Y él estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

Por eso decidió dejar a sus tres compañeros en la enfermería, donde todavía intentaban localizar a Rachel y adivinar el estado de Grace. Él, ante la imposibilidad de volver a ver a Nicole, decidió dar una vuelta por todo el colegio para buscarla. Ya estaba inspeccionando el segundo piso cuando su despistada memoria le recordó el hechizo por el que su hermana y él estaban unidos. Su madre les había dicho que a su padre y su tío les había sido útil, y Sadie ya lo había utilizado la noche de la luna llena para dar con él con éxito.

En ese momento se detuvo en medio del desierto pasillo, cerró los ojos y se centró en su magia. Sintió como esta le envolvió, le daba calor, y busco la de su hermana, unida a él por sangre y por dicho hechizo. No la notó. Frunciendo el ceño se concentró más, sabiendo que cuanto más alejada estuviese ella, más tardaría en notar su magia. Estuvo esperando de pie varios minutos, utilizando su gran paciencia e invocando su magia de una forma tan grande como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo. Pero la magia de Sadie no acudía en busca de la de él cuando la llamaba. Era extraño. Era como si Sadie no estuviese en ninguna parte…

De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se sobresaltó, descentrándose. Por un momento creyó haberlo hecho al revés, haber convocado a Sadie pero sin haberlo notado. Pero no era su hermana quien lo llamaba. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Lily y Gisele, la primera aún tenía el brazo extendido hacia él y las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. Gis miraba al suelo de un modo que le impedía ver su expresión. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahora?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas? ¿No estabais en la enfermería? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

Creyó que necesitaría consolarlas, quizá Grace había empeorado o se habían sabido malas noticias de Rachel. Quizá debería ser el fuerte, como lo había sido cuando Peter le había dejado solo con Gisele.

-Nos echaron de la enfermería, y Sirius decidió subir con Remus y Peter –le explicó Lily entre hipidos-. Gis quería… volver a ver a Kate. Así que fuimos y… Hemos encontrado a tu hermana.

-¿A Sadie? ¿Ya apareció? ¿Y dónde se había metido?

Lily no respondió, sino que empezó a llorar más fuerte. Jeff en ese momento no supo atar cabos y miró a Gis para que se explicara, pero esta sin mirarle una sola vez le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

-Vamos…

La siguió, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily para consolarla. Aún no le habían dicho si algo peor había ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no os ha acompañado? ¿Se ha quedado con alguien?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, pero ya estaban bajando los escalones que les llevaban a la planta baja. Enseguida supo que no sacaría nada de ellas, pues Lily sólo lloraba en silencio, emitiendo pequeños hipidos de vez en cuando, y Gis se negaba a mirarle. En pocos segundos llegaron al pasillo donde estaba el aula en el que habían colocado a los muertos. Jeff se detuvo en el extremo y Gis ya no pudo tirar de él, pues acababa de atar cabos.

-No. Ahí no está –dijo con seguridad, aunque sentía un nudo en el estómago-.

De repente la entrada le parecía más pequeña y el interior más oscuro y sombrío. Sólo le faltaba el cancerbero para asemejarse a las puertas del infierno. Por su fuera poco, dos demonios salieron de allí llevando a una de sus víctimas a rastras. Pero sólo eran dos aurores que trasladaban uno de los cadáveres hacia el Ministerio.

Negando con la cabeza, Jeff miró a Lily, quien miraba la puerta con los ojos aguados y una mano en la boca, y después a Gisele, quien le apartó la mirada al instante, con expresión adolorida. No podía ser posible… Echó a andar hacia allí sólo para decirse a sí mismo que sus suposiciones eran una barbaridad. Por Merlín, si algo le tendría que pasar a alguno de los dos era a él. Él era el débil; Sadie siempre era el pilar fuerte, lo inquebrantable, a la que nada le afectaba.

Llegó a la puerta, pero no pasó de allí pues un tercer hombre le impidió el paso. Minutos antes esa habitación estaba vacía, apenas mal custodiada por dos jóvenes; pero ahora estaban procediendo al traslado de los cuerpos, y aquello estaba lleno de aurores.

-Lo siento chico, pero no puedes pasar. Es área restringida.

-Pero –protestó él aún aturdido. Señaló el interior de la habitación y añadió-. Mi hermana…

El hombre compuso una mueca compasiva y su agarre en el brazo se volvió más suave, pero no le dejó pasar.

-De verdad que lo lamento hijo, pero no…

Jeff ya no escuchó más. Resultó que por una vez sus suposiciones eran correctas. El siguiente cadáver que los aurores retiraron y pasó al lado suyo, tenía un rostro demasiado familiar como para no reconocerle al instante. Sadie no tenía ya esa expresión de suficiencia y desdén que utilizaba tanto con él. Tampoco la sonrisa irónica con la que le tomaba el pelo, o el brillo amable en los ojos que había tenido pocas veces para él. No tenía de eso, pues su rostro estaba pálido y neutro, sus ojos habían sido cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta. Estaba muerta.

El hombre que estaba con él supo al instante que la chica que estaban llevándose era su hermana, y tuvo la concesión de dejarle acercarse unos segundos. Sin embargo Jeff no supo qué hacer, y se quedó mirándola con los brazos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Detrás de él se habían situado Lily y Gis, esperando ser un apoyo en cuanto lo necesitara. Sin embargo el rostro de Jeff se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tenéis que iros. Tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo el hombre pasados unos momentos-.

Lily y Gis asintieron y tiraron de Jeff, que se movió como un autómata. Se dirigían hacia fuera de nuevo cuando se cruzaron con el profesor Flitwick que iba hacia la fatídica sala.

-Chicos no podéis estar aquí –ellos asintieron y Lily emitió un gemido mientras más lágrimas salían por sus ojos, aún tomada de uno de los brazos de Jeff-. Lo sé Evans, lo sé.

El profesor de Encantamientos le acarició el codo en señal de consuelo (era el lugar más alto al que podía llegar). Su rostro también denotaba una profunda tristeza.

-Lo mejor será que os vayáis a vuestra sala común o a dormir. Si queréis cenar algo el Gran Comedor está abierto, pero hoy no vais a conseguir saber mucho más. Descansad, y por la mañana podréis averiguar más sobre vuestros compañeros.

Le hicieron caso sólo a medias. Evidentemente nadie tenía hambre, y la idea de dormir les parecía repugnante. ¿Cómo cerrar los ojos, descansar y volver a abrirlos si sus amigos no podían hacerlo? Ni hablar. Sin embargo, sí aceptaron que ese día no podrían saber nada de Rachel, de James o de Grace. Desgraciadamente habían sabido demasiado de Kate y Sadie para su tranquilidad.

-No quiero subir a la torre, todo el mundo estará igual –dijo Gisele hablando por primera vez en varios minutos-.

Lily y Jeff no dijeron nada en primer momento, ni siquiera compartieron una mirada. Segundos después, la pelirroja suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-Entonces subamos a la habitación con Remus. Sirius y Peter también están allí y… nos vendrá bien estar todos juntos…

Como nadie dijo lo contrario subieron al tercer piso. Por el camino Lily miró a Jeff y le notó aún aturdido, con el rostro confundido, pálido, pero con los ojos secos. No había dicho nada desde que había visto a su hermana, pero instintivamente supo que no sacaría de él esa noche.

OO—OO

Ya era de madrugada cuando los señores Potter, quienes habían llegado a San Mungo tras recibir la carta de Dumbledore, tuvieron noticias de James. Quedaba poco para las cuatro de la mañana y los pasillos por fin estaban desiertos y bañados por la amarillenta luz de la luna llena. En realidad no hacía demasiado que se había restablecido la normalidad en el hospital, y el matrimonio había sido testigo directo de más de una crisis que les habían puesto los nervios de punta, sobretodo porque pasaban las horas y no sabían nada de James.

No se habían relajado ni se habían movido del lugar donde les habían pedido que esperasen. Habían pasado ocho horas sentados en ese incómodo banco, abrazados con fuerza para impedir que cundiese el pánico; pero si habían estado terriblemente preocupados por James cuando supieron que habían tenido que llevarlo a San Mungo, lo que sentían después de tantas horas era inexplicable.

Tres horas antes, Dumbledore había abandonado el hospital, el cual había recorrido preocupándose por cada alumno suyo ingresado. Les había pedido que en cuanto supiesen el estado de James le avisasen, fuera la hora que fuese. Parecía tan genuinamente preocupado que los Potter no dudaron en prometérselo.

Al oír pasos cerca de ellos, su pequeña burbuja explotó y miraron alrededor, buscando al responsable. Vieron a una mujer viniendo hacia ellos. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, lucía cansada con su cabello peinado en un improvisado moño recogido con su varita y llevaba el uniforme verde oscuro completamente manchado de sangre. Sólo ese último hecho hizo que los Potter se pusieran en pie de golpe, histéricos. Sin embargo ella parecía estar muy tranquila.

-Buenas noches, soy la sanadora Aliena Morrison, ¿son ustedes los padres de James Potter?

-¿Cómo está James? –preguntó Dorea con el corazón en un puño, sin poder esconder su ansiedad-.

La sanadora les sonrió y eso les hizo relajarse bastante.

-Está estable, no se preocupen. Su hijo ha superado la operación con éxito.

A Charlus parecían sobrarle motivos para dar gracias a Merlín. Había estado tan preocupado por ser el fuerte, el pilar que sostenía a su esposa cuando esta desfallecía, que ahora que ya no tenía que hacerlo todos sus sentimientos le golpearon de tal forma que perdió estabilidad en las rodillas y tuvo que volver a sentarse. En un par de días había perdido mucho en su vida; su madre, ese pilar fuerte y gruñón que estaba destinada a estar siempre ahí, su hermano, el pequeño Adam, cuya vida había visto desarrollarse con un orgullo más parecido al de un padre que al de un hermano mayor… Perder a James habría sido, sencillamente, insoportable. No habría podido recuperarse. Y Dorea tampoco.

-¿Podemos entrar a verle? –preguntó su esposa intentando reprimir las lágrimas que por fin pugnaban por salir-.

La sanadora pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero finalmente respondió.

-Unos segundos. Le queremos mantener en cuidados intensivos por su debilidad.

-¿Pero no había salido la operación con éxito? –preguntó Charlus cuando les conducía a la habitación donde estaba su hijo-.

-Y ha sido un éxito, pero no creo que lleguen a comprender el estado en que nos trajeron a su hijo. Se estaba desangrando a un ritmo alarmante, ningún hechizo que usábamos conseguía parar la hemorragia y su tensión ha estado como una montaña rusa durante toda la noche –al comprender que había asustado a los padres, la mujer se apresuró a añadir-. Pero ya está reestablecido. Hemos mezclado varias técnicas y numerosas pociones, y hemos tenido buen resultado. Las heridas han dejado de sangrar y han comenzado a cicatrizar, y parece que todo va volviendo poco a poco a su sitio.

Cuando llegaron a una zona marcada como restringida por un cartel que había colgado en el techo, la sanadora bajó la voz y les guió cuidándose de no hacer ruido hacia una habitación al fondo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y los tres entraron, encontrándose a James tumbado en la cama completamente inconsciente. Tenía todo el cuerpo tapado con vendas, y de estas salían mil tubitos de plástico que volaban sobre un haz morado hacia varios frascos que estaban suspendidos en el aire. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, sólo iluminada por una pequeña luz que brillaba en el cabecero de la cama, dando a la piel de James un aspecto enfermizo. Dorea emitió un gemido ante su apariencia tan débil, y Charlus se apresuró a abrazarla. Pronto la sanadora les hizo salir de la habitación.

-Lo mejor será que se marchen a casa a dormir –les aconsejó con una mueca de compresión-. No puedo dejarles pasar la noche con él, y les aseguro que estará perfectamente atendido.

-¿Cuándo cree que despertará?

-No deben preocuparse por eso –les respondió con un gesto despreocupado-. Es normal que su cuerpo busque mucho descanso después de haber perdido tanta sangre. Como mucho despertará en unos días.

Los dos suspiraron, y tras unos segundos de silencio, Charlus ofreció su mano a la medimaga.

-Gracias, infinitamente, por haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo.

La mujer sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo recordando el alivio que sintió cuando las heridas dejaron de sangrar y comprobaron que el pulso del chico seguía estable-. De todas formas quiero pedirles algo. La maldición que ha golpeado a James nos es desconocida, no sabemos qué es ni cómo curarla instantáneamente. Ni siquiera los efectos que tiene a largo plazo. En esta ocasión sólo la han usado contra su hijo, pero tememos que Quien-ustedes-saben la empiece a utilizar como nueva arma. Si no se trata con rapidez puede resultar letal, a la par que muy dolorosa. Por eso quiero pedirles que nos dejen investigar sobre su recorrido en el cuerpo de James. No afectará en nada a su recuperación, se lo aseguro.

Los Potter se miraron sobrecogidos por la información que acababan de conocer, pero el saber que a pesar de todo, James se iba a recuperar, les hizo suspirar de alivio.

-Mientras él se recupere, investiguen lo que quieran –concedió Charlus mirando la puerta tras la cual descansaba, ya a salvo, su hijo-.

OO—OO

Estaba amaneciendo sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero en realidad nadie había dormido gran cosa esa noche. En la habitación de la tercera planta, donde un desconsolado licántropo estaba acompañado por cinco amigos, el sueño había perpetrado hacía muy poco tiempo, en forma de completo agotamiento. Las lágrimas, las palabras de intento de consuelo y mil disgustos, uno tras otro, habían acabado por hacer mella en todos sus ocupantes que yacían dispersados por la habitación.

En realidad no en todos. Uno de ellos no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, tampoco había mencionado una sola palabra, y aún no sentía como si hubiera tenido grandes disgustos. Simplemente porque sentía como si aquello que había ocurrido no fuera real. Jeff había visto al licántropo que entró en el colegio, había presenciado las consecuencias de la barbarie y había visto más heridos y muertos de los que volvería a ver otra vez en su vida; había visto a su hermana muerta… Sin embargo, aún no acababa de asimilar que aquello fuera cierto y no tuviese remedio, ni vuelta atrás.

Cuando los demás cayeron en un intranquilo sueño, él se quedó sentado en la misma postura en la que llevaba toda la noche, con la espalda pegada a la pared, la mirada perdida y la mente extraviada. Pronto el silencio invadió el lugar, sólo roto por algunos ronquidos aislados, y tuvo tiempo de pensar y asimilar. Finalmente comprendió que todo había ocurrido de verdad, y que debía hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. No podía consentir que su madre se enterara de la muerte de Sadie por una fría carta del Ministerio, como ocurrió con la detención de su padre. Él sería el fuerte esa vez, le devolvería a su madre todo el apoyo que le había ofrecido en los últimos años, llevando la carga de una desgracia tan grande.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la pequeña ventana que habían abierto al exterior, Jeff se puso en pie, envalentonado y decidido por fin a escribir a su madre. Primero fue a la torre de Gryffindor, donde observó que el ambiente debía haber sido parecido al de ellos, pues casi todo el mundo estaba esparcido en la sala común. La habitación estaba tan destrozada como cuando la había abandonado con Gis y Peter, pero encontró con esfuerzo un trozo limpio y liso de pergamino y un tarro de tinta que no había sido derramado.

Intentó escribir la carta con la mayor delicadeza y dulzura posible, copiando el cariñoso estilo de su madre. Sin embargo no había forma dulce de contarle que su hija había muerto. La quinta carta que escribió fue la que se decidió a mandar, y con ella partió hacia la lechucería.

Minutos después ya iba camino de la enfermería. Era consciente de que aún era demasiado temprano, pero no tenía donde ir y quería estar allí cuando abrieran a las visitas. En ese momento, más que nunca, necesitaba a Nicole. Pero no había sido el único que había tenido esa idea, pues cuando llegó se encontró a media docena de personas acomodadas cerca de la puerta a la espera de que esta se abriera. Entre ellas distinguió a Sirius, quien estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la entrada, mientras miraba el vacío con la mirada perdida y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos grises. Jeff decidió sentarse a su lado, manteniendo el silencio. A él tampoco le apetecía hablar en absoluto.

Así pasaron las horas, en las cuales muchas otras personas se unieron a ellos, como por ejemplo Lily. Ella había llevado la misma intención que Sirius, el ir a ver a Grace, pero antes había decidido subir a su cuarto a darse una ducha, y había encontrado su torre también destrozada y, por lo que parecía, registrada de arriba abajo. Se lo comentó a Sirius, y lo hablaron durante unos minutos, pero pronto toda conversación perdió interés. Ese no era día para trivialidades.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, Madame Pomfrey abrió las puertas de la enfermería con un suspiro. No podía ignorar durante más tiempo a los alumnos que estaban tan preocupados por sus amigos; al menos debía hacerles una pequeña concesión.

-Está bien –dijo con voz firme y rostro serio-. Podéis entrar dos personas por cada paciente, y sólo podréis quedaros diez minutos.

Hubo quejas, pero ella las silenció al instante, y se aseguró que no se colaba ni una persona más de la permitida, pues hizo que dos alumnos se apuntaran al lado de cada enfermo en la lista donde había apuntado todos los nombres. Sirius y Lily se apuntaron junto al nombre de Grace, y Jeff lo hizo al lado del de Nicole. Cuando algunas personas preguntaron por qué sus amigos o familiares no estaban en la lista, la enfermera dijo que algunos casos algo más complicados estaban siendo tratados en San Mungo. No mencionó nada de los fallecidos, aunque los rumores corrían como la pólvora por todo el colegio. Sin embargo, nadie parecía atreverse a preguntar directamente por ello.

Jeff enseguida se separó de Lily y Sirius y siguió su camino hacia la cama donde Nicole descansaba desde la mañana anterior. Cuando la llevaron allí tras el partido, la enfermería estaba vacía, pero en ese momento no había suficientes camas para los alumnos, y los profesores habían tenido que convertir varias mesas en colchones. Cuando llegó donde estaba ubicada, Nicole seguía durmiendo profundamente, con la boca entreabierta y la cabeza caída hacia un lado. Su pelo castaño con esas mechas tan extravagantes de color verde estaba enredado y revuelto sobre su cabeza. La imagen de su inocencia se le coló en el corazón, y tuvo que ahogar un suspiro ante el peso que sentía en el pecho.

Se sentó en un trozo de la cama al lado de su pierna rota, y la tomó suavemente de la mano. El roce pareció despertar sus sentidos, y cuando la acarició el dorso con movimientos circulares, Nicole comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos marrones. Durante unos segundos hizo el esfuerzo de despejarse, y cuando le ubicó le miró confundida durante un segundo, hasta que todo volvió a su mente de golpe.

-¡Jeff! –exclamó con una voz más aguda aún de lo normal en ella-. ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Cómo están mis amigos?

Él se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de calmarla rápidamente mientras miraba alrededor.

-Nicky por favor cálmate o madame Pomfrey me echará –suplicó mirándola con rostro triste-.

Nicole hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su ansiedad, pero la expresión en la cara de su novio no le auguró nada bueno.

-¿Qué fue al final…?

-Han atacado Hogsmeade –le recordó en voz baja, poniéndole un dedo en la boca para impedir que volviera a hablar-. Ha habido mucho jaleo y mucha gente está mal, la enfermería está llena y muchos también están en San Mungo. Pero he localizado a tus amigos y están todos bien.

Nicole le miró durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño al ver su expresión apagada.

-No te creo. Ha ocurrido algo, lo sé.

-Te lo juro, están todos bien. Les diré que vayan viniendo a visitarte, pero te adelanto que sólo nos dejan pasar de dos en dos y por poco tiempo –insistió intentando mantener una expresión neutra-.

-Jeff, sé que ha ocurrido algo. Lo veo en tu mirada.

De repente los ojos de él relampaguearon y Nicole se asustó. Había pasado algo, y debía ser gordo. Le vio hacer horribles esfuerzos por aguantarse lo que fuera en su interior, pero ella levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, mirándole con súplica. Jeff suspiró rendido.

-Te juro que todos tus amigos están bien. Es sólo que… mi hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? –preguntó Nicole frunciendo el ceño. Hasta donde sabía, Sadie no había ido a Hogsmeade-.

Jeff suspiró de nuevo y la miró a los ojos, apretando fuerte su mano.

-La han matado –dijo en un susurro casi inteligible-.

Pero Nicole le escuchó perfectamente, y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de golpe. No daba crédito a lo que oía, pero Jeff no bromearía con ello. Le vio incómodo, mirando hacia las sábanas y con el rostro descompuesto, y no pudo evitar incorporarse a pesar del dolor en la pierna, y abrazarle.

-Jeff… lo- lo siento mucho cariño… -dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas-.

Envuelto en sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Jeff por fin se sintió en libertad de derramar sus primeras lágrimas. Nunca se habían llevado bien ni se habían entendido, pero el dolor de perder a su hermana era el mismo que si su relación hubiera sido buena. Ahora que estaba con su novia, que no tenía que ser el fuerte con ella, se permitió llorar.

OO—OO

Lejos de ellos, Sirius y Lily encontraron la cama donde descansaba Grace, pero esta también estaba dormida. A su alrededor veían reencuentros y las conversaciones se desarrollaban con emoción, pero ellos dos se quedaron de pie, uno a cada lado de la camilla, y la miraron en silencio. Grace tenía mejor aspecto que el día anterior, aunque siguiera inconsciente. Las heridas de su cuello estaban todas sanadas y desaparecidas, y su tez no estaba tan pálida, sino que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo muy saludable. Sin embargo, las mantas estaban fuertemente apretadas a su torso y bajo ellas parecía haber un extraño artilugio que la rodeaba el pecho.

-¿La despertamos? –susurró Lily mirando de reojo a Sirius-.

Este miró una vez más a su novia y asintió inseguro. La pelirroja alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Grace en una caricia fraternal.

-¿Grace? Grace, ¿me oyes? –susurró cerca de su oído-.

Pero la rubia no se despertó ni hizo ningún gesto de haberla oído. Lily miró a Sirius algo preocupada, pero él la hizo un gesto tranquilizador. Ambos sabían que Grace dormía muy profundamente. Él cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios; cuando estaba a la distancia suficiente de besar sus nudillos sopló fuerte, buscando hacerle cosquillas. Era un método que ya había usado muchas veces con ella, teniendo en cuenta que tenía muchas. Pero Grace tampoco se movió. Intranquilos, ambos se miraron asustados y Lily se dio la vuelta para buscar con urgencia a la enfermera.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! –exclamó cuando la encontró controlando el reloj para que no pasasen más de los diez minutos de visita establecida-. Algo le pasa a Grace, no reacciona.

La enfermera corrió tras ella cuando la escuchó, y al llegar ante la paciente y recordar su tratamiento, suspiró.

-Tranquilos chicos, no le ocurre nada –les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Lily y Sirius la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero ella recogió tranquilamente la mano de Grace de la de Sirius y comprobó su pulso, y después su temperatura. Les sonrió un poco, aunque su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos.

-No os preocupéis. Estaba muy adolorida, así que pensé que mientras pasaba la peor parte de la curación sería mejor mantenerla dormida con la poción del sueño –explicó-.

-¿Muy adolorida? –preguntó Sirius algo atolondrado-.

Madame Pomfrey hizo una mueca.

-Sí, pero sólo es dolor. La maldición cruciatus no suele dejar secuelas, pero si se repite varias veces puede dejar los músculos doloridos por varios días y la mente algo agotada.

-¡¿Maldición cruciatus? –exclamó él esta vez con el rostro duro como el granito-.

Varias personas que estaban cerca se volvieron al escucharle y la enfermera le fulminó con la mirada mientras Lily se tapaba la boca con las manos. Ante la inminente reprimenda, Sirius se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento. Ayer me entero que fue la loca de mi prima quien la atacó, y ahora…

Hizo una mueca y madame Pomfrey le acarició el brazo con la compasión brillando en sus ojos.

-No os preocupéis –repitió-. Estará bien en unos días. Y con las vendas especiales que la he puesto en torno al pecho y mientras permanezca dormida, no se enterará de nada.

-¿Qué tienen de especiales las vendas? –preguntó Lily de pronto intrigada-.

-Están untadas en varias plantas que quitan el dolor, relajan los músculos y curan las heridas. Creedme, en unos días estará tan despierta y nerviosa como siempre.

Les sonrió, y ellos le devolvieron débilmente la sonrisa mientras se volvían a mirar a Grace, que seguía dormida ajena a ellos. De repente se escuchó un pequeño escándalo en la esquina más alejada de la enfermería, y madame Pomfrey desapareció hacia allí con una rapidez envidiable. Sirius y Lily se miraron un momento antes de volver a mirar hacia donde venía el ruido. Él dio inconscientemente un paso hacia allí; estaba convencido de que había reconocido la voz de esa persona.

OO—OO

¡Como para no reconocerla! Esa voz pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Remus Lupin. El joven licántropo acababa de despertar en la enfermería, cuando su último recuerdo se remontaba a la habitación del tercer piso, y sentía el cuerpo horriblemente adolorido y la mente confusa. No podía saber él que, a pesar de todo el jaleo ocurrido en Hogwarts, madame Pomfrey no olvidaría nunca las fechas de luna llena y había ido a buscarle al amanecer y le había trasladado hasta allí cuando sus amigos y él mismo seguían durmiendo. En esos momentos tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni entendía por qué le dolía tanto todo si desde que había empezado a tomar la poción matalobos su cuerpo reaccionaba mejor tras la luna llena.

De repente, cuando miraba alrededor perdido y confuso por oír a tanta gente en la enfermería, todo le vino a la mente de golpe. Sin pensarlo ni ser consciente de sí mismo se incorporó de golpe y exclamó:

-¡Rachel!

Ahora no podía parar de recordar la imagen de ella después de que ese malnacido la mordiera, ni cuando se desvaneció, ni cuando sus aullidos atrajeron a esos aurores que se la llevaron mientras él se debía esconder para que no le descubrieran.

Nervioso, ignoró el fortísimo dolor que sentía en el cuello, en los brazos y en la espalda, y se intentó incorporar, peleándose con las rebeldes sábanas. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegó madame Pomfrey para evitarle huir a buscar a su novia.

-¡Señor Lupin! –le dijo como advertencia, pero él seguía demasiado nervioso y estaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo intentando salir de allí-. ¡Señor Lupin, basta! ¡Remus!

Muy pocas veces le había llamado por su nombre, y la mayoría de ellas siendo aún muy niño, por lo que no pudo evitar detenerse inconscientemente y prestarle atención.

-¡Madame Pomfrey tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Rachel, herida, tercer piso…!

No estaba diciendo nada coherente, pero no sabía cómo preguntar qué había sido de su novia y por qué oía a tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Cálmate o tendré que dormirte, y te aseguro que no quiero –insistió la enfermera mirándole fijamente-.

Remus se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse un poco, pues no podía dejar que le durmieran y no averiguara qué había sido de Rachel. Estaba intentando respirar calmadamente y ordenar sus ideas cuando las cortinas alrededor de su cama se abrieron y Sirius apareció por ellas.

-¡Moony! –dijo entre sorprendido y alegre por verle consciente y bien-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Black quédese con él mientras yo voy a por un poco de poción calmante. Como no se relaje un poco le va a explotar el pecho –dijo madame Pomfrey mientras obligaba a Remus a tumbarse del todo-.

Cuando salió hacia la enfermería, Remus volvió a incorporarse y miró a su amigo implorante.

-¡Pad, tengo que encontrar a Rachel! ¡Ayer entró a Hogwarts…!

-Lo sé, Greyback –le interrumpió su amigo con el rostro triste y obligándole a recostarse-. Peter me lo contó. O al menos lo que llegamos a deducir. Y hay más que no sabes -se mordió el labio, inseguro de si contárselo, pero decidió que al menos en parte debía saberlo para explicarse por qué la enfermería estaba tan llena-. Ayer atacaron Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el muchacho incorporándose de golpe, y posteriormente llevándose una mano al cuello haciendo una mueca de dolor-.

-¡Ten cuidado, te has abierto una herida! Ayer Lily te curó lo que pudo, pero por lo visto el muy cabrón te hincó los dientes con todas sus ganas –dijo Sirius obligándole a recostarse de nuevo y llevando su varita al cuello de su amigo para cerrarle la herida-. Menos mal que más daño no te puede hacer…

-¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade, Sirius? ¿Sabes dónde está Rachel?

Sirius suspiró, odiando tener que ser él quien le contara las cosas. Si al menos Lily hubiera ido con él hasta allí…

-Atacaron el pueblo cuando todos estábamos allí. Hay muchos heridos, por eso hay tanta gente aquí hoy. Grace está aquí, estará ingresada unos días, pero está bien; y James está en San Mungo, aunque no sabemos nada. Lily acaba de ir a buscar a Mcgonagall para ver si puede averiguar algo, aunque creemos que no tener noticias puede ser una buena noticia, ¿no crees? Cuando pasa lo peor siempre se sabe enseguida…

Se detuvo, pues no creyó apropiado contarle en ese momento lo de Kate y Sadie. Remus estaba más pálido aún de lo que era costumbre tras la luna llena, y le miraba con expresión de terror.

-¿Por qué James está en San Mungo cuando todo el mundo está aquí? –preguntó casi adivinando la respuesta-.

Sirius suspiró.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Lily se le llevaron bastante grave. No sabe muy bien qué le lanzaron, pero comenzó a desangrarse muy rápido y creyeron que allí le podrían tratar mejor. ¿Tú, tú crees que…?

Miró a su amigo impotente y Remus comprendió el gran esfuerzo que debía haber hecho Sirius para mostrarse fuerte cuando debía estar horriblemente preocupado por James. Él también lo estaba, el miedo a que le pasara algo a su amigo era atroz, tanto como el miedo que tenía por Rachel. Sin embargo, la expresión de Sirius indicaba que buscaba una respuesta en él, una respuesta positiva que le ayudara a seguir siendo optimista.

-Estará bien –dijo notando la boca seca-. Seguro. Estará perfectamente; no olvidemos que es James. A él siempre le ocurren todos los accidentes y siempre sale bien parado.

Lo dijo con mucha más convicción de la que sentía, pero eso ayudó a relajar un poco ls expresión de Sirius. Este había tenido que ser el pilar fuerte para la asustada Lily, el miedoso Peter, la hundida Gisele y el abstraído Jeff durante toda la noche; y por fin podía compartir el lugar con alguien.

Madame Pomfrey volvió con un frasco en la mano, pero se olvidó de él cuando vio que Remus estaba más tranquilo, aunque también con la expresión más conmovida que hacía unos minutos. Miró a Sirius, después de nuevo a Remus, y comprendió al instante.

-Sus amigos se pondrán bien, ya lo verán –dijo dedicándoles una dulce mirada a cada uno, mientras dejaba el frasco olvidado en la mesilla y arreglaba las sábanas que Remus había desordenado-.

Ninguno contestó, sino que se limitaron a suspirar a la vez y asintieron vagamente con la cabeza. Ella les miró unos segundos, sabiendo la situación que estaban viviendo todos los alumnos a una edad tan temprana, y sintió no poder hacer más. Decidió dejar a los dos muchachos solos, ya que la compañía de Black parecía tranquilizar a Lupin. Sin embargo, antes de irse dijo:

-Por cierto, tuve noticias esta mañana de San Mungo y creí que les gustaría saber que la señorita Perkins ha pasado con éxito la noche y los sanadores son positivos con su recuperación.

Les dedicó una débil sonrisa, y finalmente se marchó para seguir atendiendo a los demás enfermos; aunque no pudo evitar ablandarse y dejar que los visitantes se quedaran un poco más. Todos parecían estar mejor cuando estaban con sus seres queridos.

OO—OO

Pasaban del mediodía en esa lóbrega y triste habitación, cuando el paciente que estaba en la cama abrió un poco los ojos. Su madre había pasado la mañana intentando entrar a verle, pero sólo se le habían concedido cinco minutos por cada dos horas, con la condición de que no hiciera ruido ni perturbara al muchacho.

Fue durante uno de esos cinco minutos que disponía Dorea Potter para llenarse el corazón con la imagen de su pequeño James vivo, cuando le vio moverse. Sólo un poco, apenas un movimiento involuntario con la pierna y un intento de tomar algo con la mano, pero ella se dio cuenta al instante y corrió a su lado.

-¿James? –susurró en voz muy baja, escrutando el rostro pálido e inmóvil que estaba ante ella-.

El muchacho pareció reaccionar al llamado, pues intentó pestañear dos veces hasta que a la tercera lo consiguió. Abrió lentamente sus ojos castaños, mirando levemente alrededor con la mirada perdida y el rostro contraído. Después ubicó a alguien delante de él y frunció un poco el ceño, pues sin gafas no veía bien.

-Hola cariño –le saludó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me has pegado un buen susto…

Aturdido, James sonrió un poco al reconocer su voz, y suspiró cansado. Segundos después volvió a perder la conciencia.

OO—OO

Los mortífagos esperaban con gran terror la reunión que tendrían esa mañana con el Señor Oscuro. No se había producido la noche anterior porque Voldemort había ido él solo a un misión muy importante y secreta de la que no había querido hablar; y habían tenido que esperar a esa hora para que Malfoy fuera al Ministerio a hacer el papel de joven heredero preocupado por el ataque a colegiales y que donara un dinero para mejorar las condiciones de San Mungo, siempre y cuando se investigara por qué Dumbledore no había asegurado la seguridad de sus alumnos. Era importante crearle problemas al viejo también en ese frente.

Pero quisieran o no, la hora había llegado, y los principales cabecillas de la misión no podían evitar el miedo por la reacción de su señor a su fracaso. Ni habían encontrado la caja, ni habían localizado al chico; por lo que todo había sido en vano y sólo había servido para extender el pánico y matar a unas pocas personas. Lord Voldemort no estaría, desde luego, nada contento.

Cambiando su escondite, esos días el ejército de magos oscuros utilizaba como cuartel un viejo y medio derruido castillo muggle que se encontraba olvidado en medio de un espeso bosque, cuyo tamaño y dificultad para cruzarlo, lo convertía en el escondrijo perfecto. Las altas paredes de piedra, las amplísimas salas y los tapetes casi desaparecidos databan de una época no más cercana del siglo XV. El grupo esperaba, en silencio y con expresiones de circunstancias con la sola excepción de Bellatrix, en una recámara que parecía ser la que el señor de esas tierras usaba para tomar audiencia a sus súbditos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dando paso al Lord Oscuro, que cruzó la estancia sin mirar a ninguno de los hombres que habían empezado a temblar, y se sentó en la silla principal, claramente representando el papel del gran señor.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con una voz que daba a entender que estaba de muy buen humor-. ¿Qué tenéis para mí? ¿Una caja, un muchacho o ambas cosas?

Hubo un silencio general de varios segundos, antes de que Lucius Malfoy se atreviera a dar un paso al frente.

-Verá, mi Señor –dijo mirando al suelo, con una voz ahogada que pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a dejar de respirar-. Hubo algunos problemas… El chico debía estar en Hogsmeade, pero nadie le vio y… la caja no estaba en Hogwarts.

El otro silencio siguió a esa declaración fue distinto, más tenso. La expresión de Lord Voldemort cambió tanto en esos segundos, que el miedo de sus seguidores se convirtió en pánico por su posible y monstruosa reacción.

-¿No tenéis la caja? –repitió con voz deliberadamente lenta-.

Miró a Malfoy fijamente, quien sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo, en señal de sumisión.

-¿Y no habéis encontrado al chico? –insistió de nuevo-.

Esta vez miró a Divon, quien repitió el mismo gesto de Malfoy. Voldemort suspiró con fuerza, y todos temblaron ante ello. La única que parecía disfrutar de aquello era Bellatrix, quien les miraba con expresión de superioridad y de puro placer.

-Envié allí a mis mejores hombres, los asesinos más eficientes de toda Inglaterra… ¡¿y no habéis podido entre todos dar con un niño de diecisiete años? –gritó de repente el Señor Oscuro soltando toda la furia de su interior, y con ella el gran poder que tenía dentro de sí-.

Se levantó de golpe y todos dieron un paso atrás junto a una exclamación ahogada colectiva. Desesperado, asustado, pero obligado a ello por ser quien más cerca estaba de él, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Mi Señor, dejadnos que os expli…

Pero a mitad de su frase su voz se transformó en un horrible grito de dolor, mientras la varita de Voldemort le apuntaba sin compasión. El joven hombre acabó en el suelo, retorciendo su cuerpo y gritando de agonía ante la potencia del cruciatus de su amo. Cuando este apartó la varita, un minuto después, Lucius quedó jadeante en el suelo, y Voldemort se volvió hacia el resto.

-¿Quién más quiere explicarse? –preguntó con un toque de humor, tras lo cual fijó con fuerza la mirada en uno de los individuos-. ¿Ethan, querido amigo?

Divon abrió la boca, no para hablar, sino de la impresión porque se dirigiera a él directamente. Aunque hubiera querido explicarse, de hecho no tuvo tiempo a hacerlo.

-¡Crucio! –exclamó el lord oscuro, dejándole en una posición muy parecida a la de Malfoy-.

En los siguientes minutos todos fueron víctimas de la maldición tortura, aunque la varita de Voldemort se volvía constantemente hacia los dos primeros, que al fin y al cabo eran los responsables de la misión y los que habían fracasado.

-¡Un crío, un simple crío ha puesto en jaque a todo mi ejército! –gritaba-. ¡Es sólo un niño! ¿Cómo ha podido escaparse?

-¡Por favor, Señor! –finalmente Lucius había encontrado el aliento suficiente para hablar-. ¡Dejadme explicároslo!

Voldemort pareció tentado a devolverle al suelo, pero finalmente hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita, haciendo girar su túnica mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Sólo tienes una oportunidad, Lucius, así que escoge tus palabras.

-El- el chico debía estar en Hogsmeade, pero quizá escondido en algún lugar. Peinamos Hogwarts mi Señor, pero no estaba en el Castillo, de eso no hay dudas. Por eso debía estar en el pueblo, aunque escondido porque nadie le vio. Y creemos que llevaba la caja encima. Es la única explicación.

El señor oscuro lo pensó unos instantes, y enseguida preguntó:

-¿Y esos ayudantes tan útiles que teníais como apoyo? –dijo refiriéndose a los mortífagos que aún permanecían en Hogwarts-.

Malfoy titubeó.

-Debía estar muy bien escondido, Señor. Les dimos orden de avisar en cuanto le divisaran, pero nadie dio la voz de alarma –cogió aire, y finalmente se atrevió a volver a hablar-. Pero si me dais otra oportunidad… estoy seguro de que podré traérosle y…

-No –contestó Voldemort enérgicamente-. Me has demostrado que no puedo fiarme de ti, Lucius. Me has fallado.

-¡Mi Señor! –intervino Bellatrix con voz anhelante y mirada de cachorrito-. Permitidme hacerme cargo de la misión y encontrar al chico. No os decepcionaré.

Malfoy iba a protestar, al igual que Divon, pero la expresión pensativa de su amo les frenó. Este miró a Bellatrix evaluativamente, y después dio un asentimiento seco con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Bella, tú estás al mando ahora. Y espero que tengas la eficiencia de siempre. Antes de que acabe la semana quiero que todo el asunto esté resuelto, y olvidarme para siempre del apellido Potter.

Después de eso dio por terminada la reunión, echándoles a todos del salón y pidiéndoles a Bella y a Rodolphus que se quedasen un momento, tras lo cual sacó una pequeña copa y se la tendió explicándoles levemente lo que quería que hicieran para su custodia.

Lucius salió de allí a la par que Ethan, los dos con expresión decepcionada y con bajo humor.

-No me he atrevido a mencionar la muchacha que ha aparecido muerta con nuestro uniforme–murmuró Malfoy entre dientes. Ese tema, del que se había enterado esa mañana en el Ministerio, también le tenía preocupado-.

-Déjalo –contestó Ethan bruscamente-. Bastantes problemas tenemos aquí, que los mocosos solucionen los suyos por sí mismos.

OO—OO

La puerta se cerró y otra reunión comenzó, aunque esta no constituía ningún miedo para nadie, más que en los posibles datos que se pudieran dar en ella. Los profesores de Hogwarts consideraron oportuno reunirse en el despacho del director, donde Dumbledore estaba esperándolos, para saber las novedades sobre el estado de los alumnos y discutir qué había que hacer en el futuro más cercano.

-Buenos días –saludó Dumbledore, mientras se frotaba los ojos bajo las doradas gafas rectangulares. El director tenía unas grandes ojeras que evidenciaban su falta de sueño, y un semblante serio y preocupado-. ¿Estáis todos?

-Pomona se ha quedado con Poppy para no dejarla sola, por si ocurriera alguna emergencia, director, pero la informaremos en cuanto acabe la reunión –le comentó el profesor Flitwick que estaba sentado encima de varios libros sobre una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio-.

Dumbledore asintió, y se echó adelante para comenzar a hablar, entrelazando sus dedos distraídamente.

-He pasado la mañana en San Mungo. A lo largo del día han dado de alta a ocho estudiantes nuestros, y el número actual de ingresados asciende a cincuenta y siete, muchos de los cuales serán dados de alta en los próximos días –les informó con voz algo frustrada-. Pero hasta ahí las buenas noticias… Algunos ya sabéis que otros dos alumnos nuestros han fallecido durante la noche. Stephen Stretton, de tu casa Filius, es uno de ellos. Era uno de los mordidos por el licántropo, y me temo que el niño no lo ha conseguido superar.

El profesor Flitwick asintió pesadamente, ya pasado hacía unas horas el mal trago de descubrir la nueva, y sintiendo profundamente la pérdida de un miembro tan joven de la casa de Ravenclaw. Después de varios segundos, pudo volver a hablar.

-Me… me gustaría que me dejaras tratarlo todo con los padres, Albus. Tengo mucha relación con la familia y…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero no fueron necesarias más explicaciones. De hecho, Dumbledore agradeció la ayuda, pues esa mañana había sido agotadora recibiendo a multitud de padres, muchos de los cuales le hacían principal responsable sin que les faltara la razón. Suspiró un segundo, y después continuó informando.

-El otro fallecido es Roger Thomas, de séptimo curso. Es de la casa de Pomona, así que supongo que también habrá que preguntarle a ella si quiere encargarse personalmente. Una de las heridas que el chico tenía abierta en la cabeza por una maldición se le infectó a lo largo de la noche, y no superó la operación urgente a la que tuvieron que someterle.

Los profesores asintieron pesadamente, la mayoría recordando al muchacho. De momento, la cifra de fallecidos había ascendido a trece, un número que por algo era maldito. Fue Minerva McGonagall quien acabó con el mutismo, pues aún había muchas cosas que tratar.

-Bien, en la enfermería no hay riesgos de más bajas, pero tenemos a muchos más alumnos –informó poniendo voz indiferente, aunque no fuera fácil-. Esta mañana hemos dado de alta a veintidós personas, pero aún nos quedan ciento catorce ingresadas. Hemos ampliado el lugar y los tenemos colocados algo apretados, pero creo que podremos encargarnos. El problema son los suministros, que comienzan a escasear; por lo que habrá que conseguir más pociones y medicamentos antes de esta tarde.

Dumbledore asintió, apuntándose mentalmente ese recado, y suspiró más fuerte, llegando al tema más difícil.

-Ahora viene un tema espinoso –dijo-. He tenido varias reuniones esta mañana con los padres de los fallecidos, y hay disparidad de opiniones. Algunos quieren que se les entierren en el cementerio del colegio, bajo un monumento conmemorativo para todos; y otros prefieren llevárselos a mausoleos familiares. Por supuesto cada uno puede hacer con su hijo lo que quiera, pero mi pregunta va sobre el monumento en cuestión. ¿Creéis que es mentalmente sano para el resto de nuestros alumnos?

-No sé si es sano, pero creo que es una buena manera de dejarles cerrar este capítulo –opinó McGonagall-. Los chicos querrán tener un lugar donde visitar y conmemorar a sus amigos, y les será más fácil si nosotros les proporcionamos uno conjunto. Podríamos poner los nombres de todos, y enterrar bajo él a los que los padres quieran, y del resto quedará su nombre, al menos.

-Creo que Minerva tiene razón, es un modo de ayudar a los chicos a aceptar y superar este hecho –intervino Slughorn-. Creo que es lo menos que se merecen por parte de Hogwarts.

-Yo también lo creo así –sentenció Flitwick, siendo seguido por el resto de profesores-.

Finalmente, con todos de acuerdo en ese punto, sólo quedó concretar el día que se harían los funerales de honor.

-Por lo menos necesitamos dos días para prepararlo todo, y asegurarnos de que no haya más bajas –dijo McGonagall-.

-Un poco más –propuso Flitwick-. Yo considero que mínimo, hasta el miércoles no deberíamos hacer nada. Necesitamos un margen para atar todos los cabos sueltos.

-Y creo que lo mejor será dar estos días libres a todos los alumnos. Necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que ha ocurrido, y asimilarlo.

Finalmente se optó por fijar al miércoles como el día en que se hicieran todos los homenajes y los funerales de los que quisieran dejarles reposar cerca del colegio. No habría clases durante toda la semana, dando la opción a los alumnos de marchar a sus casas durante ese periodo. Después de estas decisiones, a Dumbledore sólo le quedó comunicar otra decisión de una índole más personal.

-Por último, quiero comunicaros a nivel más particular, que varios padres y miembros del Ministerio han pedido mi dimisión por estos hechos.

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamó McGonagall poniéndose de pie de golpe, casi tirando a Flitwick de su silla-. ¡Usted no es responsable de este ataque más que el Ministerio lo es de otros que ha habido en el pasado!

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para que le permitiera continuar, y añadió:

-Lo que ha causado tanto revuelo no ha sido el ataque en sí, sino que un grupo de mortífagos penetraran en el castillo junto con el licántropo. Eso supone que he descuidado la seguridad, cosa que yo también creo, y considero que Hogwarts no puede permitirse que un caso así se repita.

-No es que la seguridad estuviera baja, Albus –dijo la profesora Sinistra-. Es que tomaron medidas oscuras, como siempre, y ante eso es difícil luchar. ¡Por Merlín, si tuvieron que matar a dos aurores para entrar! Además, la mayoría de nosotros estaba en Hogsmeade ayudando a los demás alumnos. ¿Quién iba a esperar que entraran aquí?

-El propio Ministerio también consideró que la posibilidad era mínima, por eso pusieron tan poca seguridad en las puertas. Todos supusimos que su único objetivo era Hogsmeade –añadió Slughorn-.

-Os agradezco el apoyo, amigos míos. Pero me temo que yo mismo no me puedo perdonar el haberme enterado tan tarde de los acontecimientos. Me temo que he dejado que otros temas me importaran más que la seguridad de los alumnos, y si es así no puedo continuar en el cargo –dijo Dumbledore inflexible. Ante la oleada de nuevas protestas alzó la mano de nuevo-. Sin embargo no quiero ser tan irresponsable como para dejar el puesto bacante a mediados de curso. En junio os comunicaré mi decisión y el nombre de mi sustituto.

Así dio por terminada la reunión, y varios profesores se pusieron en pie enfadados, aunque fue McGonagall la que habló con una voz tranquila y fría:

-Entonces aún tenemos cuatro meses para convencerle de que no haga una estupidez.

Aún estaba terriblemente enojada con el director cuando se dirigía hacia la torre Gryffindor, al igual que sus homólogos a cada una de las casas de las que eran jefes, para informar de las novedades a sus alumnos. Desgraciadamente, tenía que informar, entre otras cosas, de tres muertes entre los Gryffindor. Sería un trago duro para los estudiantes y para ella misma.

Poco antes de llegar al séptimo piso fue interceptada por una de sus alumnas más conocidas. Lily Evans apareció de repente y se dirigió hacia ella con una expresión que tildaba entre la ansiedad y el alivio por encontrarla.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! Llevo rato buscándola, he estado en su despacho, pero estaba cerrado y…

-Evans, ahora me dirigía a Gryffindor. Si su cuestión puede esperar, me temo que debo dar algunas noticias a sus compañeros. Sino, cuéntemelo por el camino –la atajó, pues la chica parecía tan aturullada como nerviosa-.

Lily suspiró, asintió y la siguió hasta la torre. Enseguida encontró el modo de abordar el tema que quería tratar.

-Es sobre James, profesora. Me preguntaba si tenía noticias suyas desde San Mungo.

Eso hizo que McGonagall se detuviera de golpe. Había olvidado el tema del joven Potter, a pesar de que había sido una de las dudas que más le habían asaltado esa noche, en su vigilia. Lily abrió como platos sus grandes ojos verdes al malinterpretar su expresión, y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

-No, no me diga que…

-Tranquilícese, Evans –la detuvo la profesora al darse cuenta de las suposiciones de la chica-. De hecho no sé nada de Potter. Se me ha olvidado preguntarle al director novedades en cuanto a su estado, pero lo último que sé es que anoche estaba siendo tratado por los sanadores.

-¿Pero no sabe cómo puede estar? –preguntó la Premio Anual entre aliviada por haberse equivocado, y preocupada por no tener noticias-.

-No Evans, no sé nada con exactitud –confesó-. Pero intentaré averiguar algo esta misma tarde y se lo comunicaré –Lily le dedicó una levísima sonrisa, y la profesora le acarició la espalda con comprensión-. Ahora sígame a la sala común; me tengo que tengo noticias muy poco alentadoras de ciertos alumnos…

OO—OO

El Departamento de Aurores llevaba desde primeras horas de la mañana trabajando incansablemente sobre todas las pistas encontradas el día anterior, tanto en Hogsmeade como en Hogwarts. La reunión que tuvo lugar a primera hora de la tarde, convocó a varios grupos que habían trabajado toda la mañana por separado. Por un lado habían enviado a un par de ellos a los puntos clave para estar constantemente informados de cómo evolucionaban los heridos, y otros se encargaron de supervisar las autopsias de los veinticinco fallecidos. Por otro lado, había una comisión especial para tratar el caso del licántropo que había entrado en Hogwarts, y por último otro grupo se encargaba de investigar el caso de la mortífaga que había aparecido muerta. En ese momento, se encontraban exponiendo las novedades que había en cada campo:

-Aún seguimos investigando las huellas y análisis de las muestras de sangre esparcidas por el castillo –decía el encargado del "caso licántropo"-. Creemos que al menos una de esas muestras pertenecen al propio hombre lobo, pero hay ciertos problemas al respecto.

-¿Cuáles son? –preguntó Moody prestando mucha atención-.

-Por un lado, no estamos completamente seguros, pero creemos que hay más de una muestra de licántropo. En el tercer piso, donde más sangre encontramos, junto a la chica inconsciente, hay signos de pelea. Pero no de un mago contra un licántropo, sino como si fuese contra otro animal. El caso es que analizamos las tres muestras de sangre que encontramos allí, y, aparte de la sangre perteneciente a la chica, dos de ellas tienen similitud. Hablamos de dos licántropos.

-¿Dos? –intervino una de los aurores que escuchaban la exposición-. Es imposible. Todos los testigos hablan de uno solo, siempre el mismo de pelaje gris. No es posible que hubiera dos iguales, al menos alguien hubiera notado los cambios.

-No si estaban en medio de una crisis de pánico –propuso otro auror-. Digamos que eran similares, de colores parecidos. Con el terror del momento es lógico que confundiesen a un licántropo con otro. Hablamos de niños, no podemos exigirles exactitud.

-También los profesores se enfrentaron al licántropo –refutó su compañera-. Y estos sostienen con firmeza que sólo había uno.

Su compañero iba a volver a discutir, pero Moody les calló a los dos de golpe. Se volvió hacia el hombre que hablaba y le preguntó:

-¿Estáis seguros de que eran dos?

Este titubeó un poco, pero asintió con firmeza unos segundos después.

-Sí, señor. Las dos muestras coinciden demasiado como para no tratarse de la misma raza. Parece como si hubieran peleado entre ellos, posiblemente por la presa, es decir, la chica. Eso explicaría por qué es en el único lugar donde había sangre de ellos.

-¿Insinúas que el primer licántropo fue introducido por los mortífagos, y el segundo pudo entrar solo, para después encontrarse y disputarse entre ambos una única víctima que ni siquiera llegaron a matar? –preguntó irónicamente Alastor Moody-. Lo lamento, Dawlish, pero no lo veo probable. Implica demasiadas casualidades.

-Puede que no lucharan por quien se quedase con la presa, sino más bien porque uno la quería y otro trataba de protegerla –propuso una de las chicas más jóvenes, que formaba parte de esa investigación-. Quizá eso explique por qué escuchamos esos aullidos que nos llevaron hacia ella. No pertenecían al licántropo que vimos, y apenas terminaron cuando ya estábamos cerca; y a esas alturas podía haberla matado perfectamente. Es como si hubiera estado pidiendo ayuda…

-Un licántropo misterioso que aparece de la nada, salva a la damisela y desaparece sin más. Ya tenemos al nuevo gran héroe mágico –se mofó uno de sus compañeros de equipo ganándose las risas de casi toda la sala-.

Moody las sofocó con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-¡No creo que hayáis trabajado lo suficiente para ganaros un rato de risas! –exclamó furioso-. ¡Todo cuanto me habéis dado son un par de conjeturas sin sentido! ¿No tenéis nada?

El buen humor se había esfumado de la sala de golpe, pues el jefe había perdido la paciencia y cuando eso ocurría nadie salía bien parado. Dawlish, el encargado de la investigación, miró un segundo más su informe, dudó, pues tampoco tenía absolutas certezas, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno, verá. El otro problema que tiene la investigación es que no podemos reconocer las muestras de sangre. Con los licántropos no se puede, es imposible. Así que no podemos identificar con certeza a nadie, pero tras los interrogatorios que hemos hecho y contrastando con otras situaciones en que ha aparecido, creemos que casi seguro se trate de Fenrir Greyback.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la sala al tiempo que lo hicieron varios sonidos de frustración. Greyback era uno de esos delincuentes que se les habían escapado una y otra vez, y también uno de los que más muertos había causado en el cuerpo. Las suyas eran las muertes más terribles, sobraba decirlo; y todos recordaban como uno de sus más jóvenes compañeros, Daniel Banning, había sido mordido por este el año pasado, y al conocer que le había transmitido su maldición sin llegar a matarlo, él mismo se había quitado la vida.

-No me sorprendería, desde luego –murmuró Moody entre dientes con ese recuerdo en su mente-. Es el que más colabora con los mortífagos, aunque todos son de la misma calaña. ¿Tenéis más?

Dawlish negó con la cabeza y Moody frunció el ceño.

-Muy poco. Quiero más –exigió-. Averiguadme todo lo que podáis de cómo entraron, por qué metieron al licántropo y si es cierto que había otro. Quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras ese grupo guardaba las muestras que había enseñado rn su presentación, y se sentaba. Después se volvió hacia otro de sus aurores.

-Scrimgeour, ¿qué novedades traes de San Mungo?

El hombre de abundante melena rojiza le contestó rápidamente, sin necesidad de mirar los informes. Había trabajado tantos en los casos que ya se los conocía de memoria.

-A lo largo del día han dado de alta a catorce personas, ocho de ellos estudiantes. Todavía quedan ingresados sesenta y ocho pacientes, cuarenta y siete de ellos alumnos de Hogwarts. Y, como ya adelanté al principio de la reunión, el número de muertos ha ascendido a veinticinco; los dos últimos también estudiantes.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Moody con voz monótona mientras tomaba un par de notas-.

-Uno de ellos es Stephen Stretton, uno de los dos mordidos por el licántropo. Tenía doce años, y ha fallecido durante la noche por una parada cardiaca provocada por las heridas. El otro es Roger Thomas, un alumno de último año que ha muerto tras complicársele una de las heridas de la cabeza que no parecía revestir gravedad. Sus familiares ya han sido avisados por la dirección de la escuela, y se encuentran en San Mungo a la espera de ver los cadáveres.

Moody asintió pesadamente, en medio del tenso silencio que se había formado en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar nada al respecto. Era lo peor de esos casos: conocer nombres y edades de las víctimas. Aquello convertía los crímenes en algo más real y atroz, y eliminaba el glamour de la aventura que sentían esos intrépidos hombres y mujeres al investigar un caso.

-¿Y la otra víctima del licántropo, la chica? –cuestionó Moody al pensar que esta podría convertirse en la única superviviente de ese ataque concreto-.

Scrimgeour sí ojeó un momento los documentos en esa ocasión antes de contestar.

-Ha superado con éxito la primera noche y está cuidadosamente vigilada, por la herida que tiene en el cuello que es, además, la mordedura. De momento, se están permitiendo ser optimistas con su recuperación.

Moody asintió, ya con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Perfecto. ¿Algo más?

-De hecho sí, señor –respondió Scrimgeour volviendo a ganarse su atención-. Ya sabemos más de esa misteriosa maldición que lanzaron contra uno de los chicos.

-¿La famosa maldición que es nueva y nadie sabe de dónde ha salido?

-La misma. Definitivamente sólo se ha dado ese caso, y apenas se ha descubierto mucho de la misma. El chico está recuperándose y pudieron detener la hemorragia con una mezcla de la poción herbovitalizante, un par de antídotos asiáticos y mucho díctamo. El chico tardará varios días en curarse, pero se repondrá completamente.

-¿Entonces ya encontraron la cura? –preguntó otro de los aurores, quien había pensado muchísimo en esa nueva maldición-.

-Sí, esa poción funciona no perfectamente, pero sí bastante bien. Por lo visto la maldición provocaba que miles de pequeños cortes aparecieran por todo el cuerpo y no dejaran de sangrar. Desangra a la víctima lenta y muy dolorosamente.

-Afortunadamente nuestro chico ha tenido suerte –concluyó Moody para terminar el tema-. Supongo que la familia del chico ya estará avisada, y por fin hay algo que acabará bien.

-Sí –respondió Scrimgeour-. Los Potter fueron avisados anoche mismo.

-¿Los Potter? –preguntó Moody levantando la cabeza de golpe y adquiriendo otro interés. Había aparecido el muchacho que había desaparecido el día anterior, el sobrino de Adam, el que portaba esa misteriosa caja-.

Frank miró a Alice preguntándose mentalmente si el repentino interés de Moody tendría que ver con Adam y esa misión tan curiosa que Dumbledore no había explicado muy bien. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero ninguno pudo satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Sí, jefe, los Potter –respondió Scrimgeour confuso por el interés que había suscitado el apellido-. Ya sabe, los millonarios, controlan un buen pellizco de la fortuna de nuestro país. El chico es su único hijo, James –añadió tras consultarlo en sus papeles-.

-Una buena víctima para quienes pretendan conseguir dinero –dijo uno de los aurores-. Afortunadamente no se les ha ocurrido, pues no quiero pensar lo que debe costar el rescate de ese chaval.

-Poco menos que si secuestrasen a algún Malfoy o a algún Sandler. Los Potter son de la categoría de los Black, sólo que es una familia que siempre se ha caracterizado por su oposición a las artes oscuras, no como las demás, que están en dudas –respondió Dawlish quien había tenido que investigar demasiado al respecto-.

-Bueno, a lo nuestro, que esto no es una reunión de Corazón de Bruja –exclamó Moody llamándoles de nuevo al orden-.

Los siguientes minutos siguieron exponiendo las pruebas que habían sacado y las conclusiones a las que llegaban mediante estas. Finalmente llegaron al último tema a tratar.

-Longbottom, ¿qué hay de la mortífaga que encontramos?

-Pues debo decirle que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, señor –contestó Frank con un gesto muy duro-. Hemos identificado a la chica, y se trata de Dulcy Yexter, alumna de último año de Hogwarts. Pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin.

-Como no… -murmuró uno de los compañeros-.

Moody frunció el ceño, mientras Frank seguía explicándose.

-Eso nos confirma que se han introducido en el colegio. La chica no tiene antecedentes familiares entre los mortífagos; de hecho los Yexter son una familia muy humilde y tranquila, que ni siquiera entra en los parámetros de los seguidores de Quien-Usted-Sabe. Su madre es muggle y su padre es un lector de runas antiguas.

-¿Habéis comprobado otros familiares?

-Sí señor, y no hay nadie que encaje para inducirla dentro de ese mundo. Le recuerdo que notamos que varios de los encapuchados no eran muy hábiles y parecían bastante jóvenes. Encajaría que la chica hubiera sido inducida por más compañeros que estuvieran metidos entre los mortífagos.

-Eso significa que están muy introducidos en el colegio –dijo Moody-. Es muy peligroso para el resto de los alumnos.

Frank asintió.

-Así es. Por eso queremos solicitar permiso para interrogar a más alumnos del último curso, sobre todo de esa casa. Si hay mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts, hay que desenmascararlos cuanto antes.

Moody lo pensó unos segundos, pero no necesitó hacerlo mucho. La determinación ya se leía en su rostro.

-Necesitaremos un permiso de la ministra y otro del director del colegio. Me encargaré de acelerarlo, vosotros proceded en cuanto tengáis el permiso. No perdáis el tiempo.

OO—OO

Debido a la avalancha de peticiones por parte de los padres, y pese a la recomendación de la señora Pomfrey de que sería mejor dejar descansar a los pacientes, esa tarde se permitió a los familiares que visitasen a los chicos que estaban ingresados en la enfermería. Se les había advertido a los padres de la gran cantidad de alumnos que estaban internados y del limitado espacio que había, por lo que se les pidió calma, comprensión, y que no tuvieran prisa por pasar a verles, pues harían turnos para evitar colapsos.

Por eso los padres de Grace, los señores Sandler, llegaron sin prisas al castillo. Ya estaban más tranquilos al saber que su estado no revestía gravedad y que saldría en pocos días de la enfermería, por lo que decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma. Por su seguridad se les permitió acceder al lugar a través de la chimenea de Dumbledore, el cual los recibió tan amable y atento como siempre. Tras unas cuantas palabras de cortesía, el director se dispuso a conducirlos hasta la enfermería, pero cuando salieron del despacho se encontraron a una persona inesperada.

-¡Lily, querida! –exclamó la madre de Grace al encontrarse de frente con la prefecta, quien iba a subir las escaleras en ese momento-.

-¡Señores Sandler, qué alegría verles! –respondió Lily bastante sorprendida de encontrárselos en ese momento-.

-Señorita Evans, ¿venía a mi despacho por alguna razón? –preguntó Dumbledore notando su incomodidad-.

Lily dudó, sabiendo que había escogido un mal momento sin querer, pero las sonrisas amables de los padres de su mejor amiga y la mirada paciente de Dumbledore la obligaron a admitir:

-En realidad buscaba a la profesora McGonagall. Quería hablar con ella de una cosa, pero no está en su despacho.

-Entiendo –dijo Dumbledore, condescendiente-. La profesora McGonagall está en San Mungo, y seguirá allí el resto de la tarde –sonrió a Lily cuando vio su expresión de desilusión, y añadió-. ¿Le importaría acompañar a los señores Sandler a la enfermería, mientras yo recibo a más padres?

Lily dudó un segundo, pues de verdad quería preguntar si sabían el estado de James, pero finalmente decidió que no sacaría nada en limpio, y les dirigió una sonrisa a los padres de su amiga, acompañándoles en el camino.

-Lily, tú que la has visto, ¿cómo está? –preguntó Cristopher Sandler, mirando a la amiga de su hija con preocupación-.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Está bien. La señora Pomfrey ha pensado que sería mejor dormirla durante unos días hasta que las heridas curen, para así evitar el dolor o que ella misma se las empeore (ya saben lo inquieta que es), pero está bien.

-¿Y tú también estás bien, no tesoro? –preguntó Cassandra Sandler oscultándola un momento con la mirada-.

-Perfectamente, logré salir del pueblo ilesa –contestó, pero su expresión decayó un poco cuando añadió-. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi novio…

-¿Te refieres al hijo de los Potter? –preguntó el señor Sandler con curiosidad. Lily asintió con la cabeza, y él abrió los ojos al máximo-. ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Está bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Se lo llevaron a San Mungo y no me han vuelto a decir más. De hecho es lo que quería saber cuando… -sintió un nudo en la garganta y carraspeó para quitárselo, pero sólo consiguió que los ojos se le aguaran-. De todas formas, al menos sé que no está…

No pudo decir la palabra pero quedó claro. Lo cierto es que fue un alivio que el nombre de James no apareciera en la lista sobre fallecidos que había leído McGonagall esa mañana en la sala común, pero también fue horrible escuchar oficialmente el nombre de Kate y el de Sadie, además del de otros dos compañeros. Cassandra, al comprender su difícil estado emocional le pasó la mano por el hombro, apretándoselo con fuerza.

-Seguro que está bien, no te preocupes cariño. Los Potter siempre han sido de raza fuerte.

Lily la sonrió levemente, agradecida, y continuó guiándolos hacia la enfermería sin querer seguir con el tema. Cuando llegaron, varios padres estaban agolpados en la puerta esperando su turno, y con ellos otros tantos alumnos que eran hermanos o familiares de los ingresados. No la sorprendió demasiado ver allí a Sirius, pero sí a la madre de Grace que le reconoció enseguida.

-¿No es ese chico Sirius? ¡Merlín, cuanto ha crecido! –sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia él, sorprendiéndole mientras le saludaba alegremente-. ¡Hace muchísimo que no te veía! ¿Qué tal estás, hijo?

Sirius conocía hace años a los padres de Grace, con los que había coincidido en todas las fiestas a las que su madre le obligaba a ir, y donde se juntaban con familias de su mismo círculo social. Sin embargo, nunca había mantenido con ellos más conversación que unas palabras de cortesía, por lo que le extrañó la efusividad de su saludo, a la vez que la sonrisa amable que llevaba en la cara el padre de Grace.

-¡Por Merlín muchacho, si sigues creciendo nos dejarás a todos atrás! –exclamó el señor Sandler golpeándole la espalda amistosamente-.

-¿Qué tal les va, señores Sandler? –preguntó titubeante, notando como Lily estaba tan sorprendida como él por ese arranque de simpatía-.

-Nos habría gustado verte en otro tipo de situación, hijo, pero de todas formas me alegra verte –le respondió Cassandra haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada de la enfermería-.

Sirius hizo una mueca al comprender el significado, y les miró a ambos de hito en hito.

-De verdad siento lo de Grace…

-No te preocupes. No es como si fuese culpa tuya –le respondió Cristopher, dándole otro amistoso golpe-.

Sirius hizo otra mueca pensando que si bien no era culpa suya, sí podía ser su responsabilidad. Había sido la maldita de su prima quien había atacado tanto a Grace como a Kate, y no le parecería extraño que le relacionaran a él con ello. Por eso no se atrevió a confesarles esto a los padres de su novia. Mientras les miraba intentando disculparse en silencio, percibió la mirada de censura de Lily. Ella le había intentado convencer varias veces que no era culpa suya en absoluto que Bellatrix estuviera loca, pero Sirius no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-¿Y qué haces esperando en la puerta? –preguntó el padre de Grace, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó su esposa para que no fuese tan metomentodo-. No me digas que tu novia está ingresada.

Sirius le miró directamente mientras Lily desviaba la mirada y se mordía los labios para no sonreír. Era divertido verle en un apuro. Los padres de Grace aún no sabían nada de su relación con su hija, y realmente ese no era el mejor momento para dar la noticia. Buena suerte, Sirius…

Él ciertamente titubeó, intentando pensar en algo que no le comprometiera y a la vez que no le afectara en el futuro cuando estos supieran que Grace y él estaban saliendo. Pasó el peso de sus pies de uno a otro, y finalmente dijo:

-Sí, está aquí…

-¡Oh vaya, espero que esté bien! –dijo la madre de Grace, y cuando él asintió levemente con la cabeza le sonrió-. Pero bueno, cuando pasemos podrías entrar con nosotros un momento a ver a Grace y luego vas donde tu chica. Seguro que pronto salen las dos de la enfermería.

-Sí, seguro –respondió él intentando no sonreír, cuando Lily ya debía ocultarse tras su melena para que no la vieran divertida-.

Afortunadamente ambos pasaron ese bache sin que les pillaran y se dispusieron a seguir esperando su turno con paciencia. Sirius comprendía el buen humor de los Sandler tras asegurarse que Grace estaba viva y saldría de la enfermería en pocos días, pero sabía que Lily estaba como él, teniendo que fingir sonrisas todo el rato. Estaba feliz porque Grace hubiera salido bien parada, pero había visto demasiado el día anterior para no sentir un nudo permanente en el estómago; y si a eso le añadías a que aún no sabían nada de James y lo poco que sabían de Rachel no era emocionante… Ellos aún no podían aliviarse, por mucho que hicieran el papel para los padres de Grace.

La conversación se extendió tanto que acabó dividida en dos grupos, cuando el señor Sandler le apartó un poco de Lily y de su esposa. Sirius se sorprendió un poco. El señor Sandler le miraba un poco serio, pero seguía mostrándose tan amable como al principio.

-¿Sabes, chico? Quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo –le confesó-.

Aquello se ganó la atención de Sirius, por cuya cabeza pasaron mil razones para que Cristopher Sandler quisiera hablar con él a estas alturas de su vida. Tras unos segundos de pausa, el señor Sandler continuó.

-Bueno, escuché que te marchaste de casa.

Sirius casi suspiró de alivio, pues había estado a punto de imaginar al señor Sandler saltando sobre él mientras le gritaba: "_¡Me he enterado de que te estás tirando a mi hija, pervertido!_". Aunque el tema de su fuga del hogar no era su preferido, era mejor que otros. Asintió mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

-Sí, eh… Bueno, nunca estuve en buenos términos con mi familia, pero cuando empecé a hacerme mayor las cosas empeoraron, y el año pasado decidí que no podía seguir allí…

El señor Sandler asintió con la cabeza pensativamente.

-Me quedé algo perplejo cuando me enteré. Es decir, siempre fuiste distinto a tu familia, pero no esperé que llegaras a estos extremos. Creo que has sido muy valiente por enfrentarte a ellos y tener tus propias ideas. Realmente muy valiente.

Sirius le sonrió, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir. Estaba realmente sorprendido de contar con la admiración de alguien tan tradicional como Cristopher Sandler en un tema tan espinoso como fue enfrentarse a su familia y declararse abiertamente los Black y todo su alrededor, pero siempre se le había imaginado como un defensor de la familia tradicional. Además, contar con la aprobación del padre de su novia era una experiencia nueva para él. Nueva y muy grata.

-No creo que… Es decir, nunca me he sentido valiente por eso. Simplemente ya estaba harto de vivir esa situación, y he tenido la suerte que los señores Potter me han acogido. Sin ellos, probablemente habría tenido que volver con el rabo entre las piernas…

-¿Entonces estás bien atendido? –preguntó el señor Sandler con expresión firme-. Porque si necesitas ayuda, económica o de cualquier tipo… Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, hijo.

Vale, la sorpresa era esa. Sirius creyó que su cara debía ser un poema, pero eso sí que no lo habría esperado jamás. Todo el mundo sabía que Cristopher Sandler era uno de los hombres más agarrados a su dinero que había en toda Inglaterra, y le estaba ofreciendo ayuda económica. Hasta tartamudeó, de la impresión.

-Eh, no. De verdad, no es necesario. Los Potter son las personas más generosas que hay, y ellos se han encargado de que no me falte de nada. Les estaré eternamente agradecido.

Se sentía incómodo, como si el hombre que tenía delante no era el que creía conocer. El padre de Grace debió notar su incomodidad, porque a regañadientes explicó un poco su actitud.

-Verás, de unos años para acá, realmente me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchos motivos para admiraros a vosotros. A tu edad yo era todo lo contrario a ti, viví en un ambiente parecido al tuyo y nunca me cuestioné nada. Es decir, había prejuicios y los aceptaba como lógicos y normales. Mis padres me prometieron con la hija de unos amigos suyos, con la cual no había intercambiado más que dos palabras en mi vida y que no parecía precisamente emocionada por casarse conmigo. Pero lo hicimos, ninguno se atrevió a desafiar a nuestros padres. Tardé dos años en conocer de verdad a la chica con la que había ido a la escuela durante siete años, y debo decirte que fui de los afortunados. He tenido un matrimonio muy bien avenido, y de él ha salido una hija que es mi motivo de orgullo. Siempre tuve esas creencias arraigadas, y aunque nunca se las impuse a Grace, las usaba en mi vida como normales. Sin embargo, ella fue la primera en mostrarme otro mundo. Entró en el colegio, la eligieron para una casa que yo siempre había detestado y se hizo amiga de una hija de muggles. Te confieso que mi primera reacción fue de rechazo, lo que me costó muchas discusiones con mi mujer. Y después, al darme cuenta que Grace no pensaba renunciar a esa amistad y al conocer yo mismo a esa niña, me empecé a dar cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Hasta que un día no pude seguir fingiendo ante los demás la repulsa que sentía por algo que antes consideraba tan normal… He tardado media vida en aprender unos valores que mi hija, tú y otros muchos de tu edad habéis aprendido solos. Mientras que yo me conformé con lo que me enseñaron, tú te revelaste, y por eso creo que tiene mucho valor lo que has hecho –hizo una pausa, suspiró, y le sonrió-. Te cuento todo esto para que te des cuenta de que has sido realmente valiente al escoger el camino menos transitado. Por eso, si necesitas cualquier cosa, quiero que cuentes conmigo.

Sirius se sintió muy impresionado después de que el señor Sandler le hiciera un breve resumen de su vida, revelando mucho más de un hombre que siempre había sido una incógnita para él. No sabía muy bien qué contestarle, pero afortunadamente en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería y salieron por ella la primera tanda de padres, dejando paso a los demás. El señor Sandler le pasó una mano por el hombro como a un colega, y le instó a entrar con él a la vez que Lily y la señora Sandler.

-¿Has oído, Cristopher? Tenemos que conocer a ese chico y darle las gracias –dijo de repente la señora Sandler con una amplia sonrisa-.

-¿A quién? –preguntó su marido mientras él y Sirius prestaban atención a su conversación por primera vez en minutos-.

-Al chico que sacó a Grace del pueblo. Le tenemos que agradecer, porque si no llega a ser por él, podría haberla pasado algo realmente horrible. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba, querida?

-Marco, es un estudiante de intercambio –respondió Lily. Sirius la fulminó con la mirada y ella se la sostuvo con orgullo, añadiendo con voz dura-. Le tenemos que estar agradecidos porque estuviera allí.

Sirius bufó en voz baja y se adelantó al grupo hasta llegar a la cama de Grace. Estaba como la había dejado esa mañana, dormida y con el rostro relajado. No escuchó bien la respuesta del señor Sandler, pero este parecía algo perplejo. Él decidió ignorar el tema, pues sería capaz enfadarse de verdad y empezar una seria discusión con Lily. Maldita pelirroja pelota… Si Grace estuviera despierta podría… Suspiró, desengañándose. Sospechaba que cuando Grace despertara y recordara quien había sido su salvador, estaría loca por ir a agradecérselo. No soportaba que todos estuvieran de repente "enamorados" de ese italiano, y Lily le recordara todo el tiempo lo agradecidos que tenían que estar "porque él estuviera allí". ¿Acaso su amiga le estaba reprochando que él no lo estuvo a pesar de que había ido en esa dirección?

Apartó la mirada del rostro neutro e inconsciente de Grace, y la fijó en su amiga con curiosidad. Sin embargo, ella le devolvió una mirada de inconfundible apoyo e incluso le guiñó un ojo para darle fuerzas. Los padres de Grace no se dieron cuenta, pues estaban demasiado pendientes de mirar a su hija.

Quince minutos después tuvieron que marcharse, y dejaron a Sirius pidiéndole que le deseara a su novia una pronta recuperación de su parte. Tanto él como Lily tuvieron que esforzarse en no sonreír, y este hizo ver que se alejaba, aunque cuando los tres se perdieron de vista, volvió enseguida para despedirse de Grace.

-¿No podríamos conocer ahora a ese chico, Marco? –preguntó con emoción la señora Sandler, cuando Lily se ofreció a acompañarlos de vuelta al despacho de Dumbledore. Su marido rodó los ojos, pero ella le regañó enseguida-. Tenemos mucho que agradecerle.

-No lo niego, Cassey, pero creo que una nota de agradecimiento estaría más apropiada.

-¿Una nota? ¿Ese es el precio que le pones a la vida de tu hija? –preguntó la madre de Grace indignada-.

Cristopher Sandler bufó.

-Ya estamos con dramatismos… Me refiero a que no veo adecuado incomodar a un chico con tu entusiasmado agradecimiento.

-Yo soy muy correcta, Cristopher –replicó su esposa con un tono frío que Grace también sabía usar-.

Al final fue inútil, la señora Sandler ganó la partida y Lily tuvo que comprometerse a ayudarles a buscar a Marco. En ese momento comenzó a comprender que Sirius también tenía razón con que se había pasado, pues no le hacía gracia estar en medio de esa situación ahora. Al final no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues cuando pasaban por uno de los claustros se encontró con el propio Marco, quien por lo visto se encontraba consolando a Allysa Wayman, la cual parecía no ser capaz de dejar de llorar. Cuando Lily le llamó, este se levantó del lado de su amiga y se acercó a ellos. Enseguida vio la preocupación en los ojos de Lily y aclaró:

-Su hermano sigue ingresado en San Mungo. Sus padres le han escrito comunicándola que es probable que pierda una pierna.

El ánimo de Lily decayó, y más aun pensando en James, el cual también estaba en San Mungo y de quien no sabía nada. También se sintieron afectados los señores Sandler, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que podían haber estado de que a Grace le ocurriera algo así. Pero, recomponiéndose, Lily le presentó a los padres de su mejor amiga, alegándole las razones por las cuales querían conocerle. Como había supuesto el señor Sandler, su esposa no pudo controlar su entusiasmo y su efusivo agradecimiento incomodó un tanto al muchacho.

-No tienen que… Grace es una persona muy… De verdad, no fue nada –dijo torpemente con un marcado acento italiano-.

-Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos –continuaba diciendo la señora Sandler, que se había vuelto demasiado entusiasta-. A partir de ahora, necesites lo que necesites, cuenta con nosotros.

La expresión de Marco era de sorpresa, pero bien oculta tras una amable fachada. Sonreía a la mujer, notando en ella varios rasgos de su hija, y también sonreía a su marido y a Lily sin saber qué más decir. El señor Sandler le salvó de esa situación de la que no sabía salir, tomando a su esposa por los hombros y apartándola de él.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Cassey –dijo con la sonrisa fija en los labios. Se giró hacia Marco, le tendió la mano y mientras se la estrechaba añadió-. Gracias por todo, chico.

Estrechando la mano del padre de Grace, Marco sonrió encantadoramente y volvió a declinar los agradecimientos. Esperó a que los tres continuaran su camino antes de volver a seguir consolando a Allysa. Los señores Sandler se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se despidieron de Lily, pero cuando se quedaron solos iniciaron un diálogo bastante curioso.

-¿Has visto lo nervioso que estaba? –comenzó entusiasmada la madre de Grace-. Yo creo que se traen algo entre ellos. Es un chico muy mono, y ese acento que tiene…

-¿Qué tendrá el acento italiano que a todas les gusta? –preguntó al aire Cristopher mientras rodaba los ojos-. A tu teoría le falla algo. ¿Qué hay de esa chica con la que estaba?

-¡Sólo una amiga! –replicó su mujer despreocupadamente-. Se nota que le gusta Grace, sino no se habría puesto tan nervioso.

-Tú le has puesto nervioso. Y te recuerdo que no nos consta que Grace salga con nadie. ¿O sí? –preguntó inseguro e incluso algo temeroso de que su niña pequeña estuviera siendo pervertida por alguien sin saberlo él-.

Su mujer hizo una mueca.

-No, no me ha comentado nada. Aunque creo que ya tiene edad suficiente para empezar a salir con chicos. Y este es muy mono, de verdad.

-Hay muchos chicos por ahí –replicó su marido distraídamente. Después su rostro se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió algo, y procedió a contárselo a su esposa-. ¿Y qué hay de Sirius? No me dirás que el chico no tiene planta.

-¿Sirius? –repitió su mujer sin acabar de creérselo-. Es muy guapo, claro. Pero no lo creo posible… Se han criado juntos, lo más probable es que no puedan ser capaces de sentir nada más que cariño fraternal el uno por el otro. Sin embargo este otro, viniendo de lejos, con ese acento tan mono y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, debe hacer estragos entre las chiquillas.

Su marido tenía el ceño fruncido, ya empezando a hartarse de oír las maravillas de ese muchacho italiano. Se le había metido una idea en la cabeza y esta no saldría con facilidad.

-Insisto en que Sirius es un muchacho estupendo, y estoy seguro de que aunque no tenga acento también ha roto varios corazones aquí. Además le conocemos de siempre y sabemos cómo es. No podría tener mejor referencia que el hecho de que haya renunciado a esa familia suya… Ha demostrado tener carácter y buen juicio. Prefiero a alguien así para mi hija, que a cualquier tarambana extranjero.

Su mujer frunció el ceño, ofendida.

-No le conoces de nada y ya le juzgas al pobre muchacho. ¿Se te ha metido el pobre Sirius en la cabeza, eh? Te recuerdo que el muchacho tiene novia y, además, nunca han dado muestra esos dos de sentir el mínimo interés el uno en el otro –bufó adelantándole en las escaleras que daban al despacho del director, y se giró para hablarle por encima del hombro con altivez-. Menos mal que nunca te permitiría seguir con absurdas tradiciones y, además, que no aceptamos a la familia Black. De lo contrario ya te veo intentando comprometer a esos dos a la fuerza.

OO—OO

Llevaba toda la tarde en ese lugar. De hecho, hacía horas que ni sentía el frío. Pero, ¿cómo podría haber sentido algo hallándose en semejante shock? Ella estaba muerta. Aquella persona, la única a la que parecía importarle sin intereses ni segundos motivos, ya no estaba. La única chica por la que había llegado a sentir algo tangible, completamente distinto a la atracción física que antes creía que era el amor.

¿Por qué estaba muerta? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¡Le pidió que se quedase en el castillo, que le esperase! ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué había ido al pueblo? ¿Por qué ella? Lo único que quería era volver atrás, retrasarse un día y no marcharse, no dejarla hacer la locura de seguirle. De retenerla en su vida, respirando y con su corazón latiendo. ¡Merlín, se lo iba a contar todo! Mientras viajaba a Hogsmeade el día anterior, minutos después de darse cuenta de lo importante que era ella en su vida, había decidido arriesgarse por completo. Todo o nada, pero no iba a ofrecerse a medias. ¿Le habría aceptado si hubiera tenido oportunidad de escucharle? Eso nunca lo sabría.

Porque ella estaba muerta. Esa era la realidad y no podía cambiarla. Y el dolor era tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, y le impedía respirar, llorar, reaccionar. Simplemente estaba allí, en ese patio sentado en los bancos donde había compartido tantos ratos con ella, y miraba el lugar vacío y ahora huérfano. Su mente sólo repetía una y otra vez el momento en que vio escrito su nombre en ese maldito pergamino.

* * *

_15 de febrero de 1978_

_-__Sin duda este es uno de los más horribles sucesos que se recuerdan de toda la historia de Hogwarts, y para superarlo debemos estar todos juntos, formando una hermandad entre casas sin fisuras. Ese es el deseo del director Dumbledore y del mío propio, y espero que también sea el vuestro, pues es la única forma de superar esta terrible tragedia._

_El profesor Slughorn se había dirigido esa mañana a todos los Slytherins, con un aspecto cansado y triste, producto de haberse pasado toda la noche ayudando y viendo verdaderas tragedias. El discurso que les estaba dando tras darles la noticia de la pérdida de un miembro de su casa, carecía de significado e interés para la mayoría de los alumnos. El anuncio del fallecimiento de uno de ellos opacaba las burlas que habían llenado la sala común durante la noche, contando con sonoras excepciones, por supuesto._

_El niño era Melvin Nutcombe, un primer año que la tarde anterior se había acercado al pasillo de la enfermería con sus amigos para saber lo ocurrido, y había sido atacado por el licántropo. Había muerto casi en el acto, pero ese hecho se les había ocultado a sus amigos, quienes pasaron toda la noche muy juntos y silenciosos, y ahora lloraban sin hacer ruido en un rincón de la sala._

_-__Bueno, supongo que también estaréis preocupados por vuestros amigos de otras casas –dijo el profesor Slughorn dando por finalizado el que pretendía ser un discurso de ánimo-. Por ese motivo os he traído una lista con los nombres de… los fallecidos. Lo lamento mucho…_

_Con un movimiento de varita dicha lista quedó colgada en el tablón de anuncios, y Slughorn se retiró a uno de los rincones para consolar a los más pequeños que seguían llorando por la suerte de su compañero._

_Los demás se fueron acercando paulatinamente a esa lista, presas de la curiosidad. Regulus no estaba particularmente interesado, pero sí notó varias reacciones distintas: algunos tenían que esconder una risa por la presencia de su jefe de casa, pues habían visto entre lo nombres el de alguien a quien le deseaban lo peor. Otros mudaron su expresión, eliminando todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara. Quizá porque al ponerles nombre y cara a los muertos aquello había perdido su gracia. Regulus se fijó en sus compañeros, y vio que los hermanos Carrow escondían muy mal su regocijo, y que Snape miraba la lista con decepción. Era evidente para todos quien querría el chico que estuviese allí, y también estaba claro que no estaba._

_-__Regulus, ¿no era esta la novia de tu… hermano? –le preguntó Mary señalando con el dedo un nombre de la lista-._

_Su expresión era de hielo, nadie podría averiguar qué estaba sintiendo, si dolor o regocijo. Con la curiosidad aumentando, dio unos pasos hacia ella y miró la lista, leyendo de inmediato: "Katherine Hagman". Cuando iba a asentir vagamente y dándole completamente igual ese suceso, se le heló la sangre al leer el nombre que estaba escrito debajo. "Sadie Duncker"._

* * *

No podía ser. Aún no se lo creía, se negaba a creérselo. En cualquier momento Sadie saldría por la puerta, cruzaría los soportales, y se sentaría a su lado en el banco soltando algún comentario irónico y/o insultante, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Pero Sadie no llegó. No llegó aunque esperó hasta entrada la tarde. No llegó ni cuando él abrió la boca por primera vez desde que había leído su nombre, y la llamó en voz baja y ronca. No llegó porque aquello no era la mala pesadilla que él quería creer que estaba viviendo. Aquello era la realidad, ella ya no estaba y nunca volvería.

Necesitó más tiempo para que la idea calara en él con la misma intensidad que lo hizo la llovizna que había estado cayendo todo el día. Y se movió cuando los dedos de los pies le empezaron a arder de congelamiento. Se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y entrar de nuevo al castillo. El ambiente era distinto incluso en los pasillos solitarios. La tristeza y la desolación reinaban por todo el castillo, y esto se percibía en las paredes, los murales y las armaduras. Todo era más gris y menos mágico.

Pero a él no le importó, pues se sentía compensado con el ambiente. Siguió caminando, dirección al vestíbulo para encaminarse a las mazmorras. Se metería en la cama y no saldría de allí en una semana. O al menos ese era el plan, antes de encontrarse frente a frente a otra persona conocida. Cuando le vio intentó esquivarle y cambiar el rumbo, pero su hermano también le había visto y se dirigía hacia él con rapidez, y casi llegó hasta él en tres zancadas.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Sirius lleno de furia mientras le cogía por el cuello de la túnica y le zarandeaba con facilidad a pesar de que Regulus era unos pocos centímetros más alto-. ¡Sabías que pasaría esto! ¡Seguro que lo sabías y te lo callaste como la rata cobarde que eres!

Regulus llevó las manos a su cuello intentando apartar las manos de su hermano, pero Sirius era mucho más fuerte que él y no le soltaba.

-¡Déjame en paz! –alcanzó a decir torpemente cuando los forcejeos con la túnica hicieron que se le aplastara contra la garganta-.

-Seguro que la loca te lo contó todo y por eso ni tú ni tu apestosa pandilla aparecisteis por Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

La furia del mayor era tal que entre los dientes apretados se le escapaba saliva cuando hablaba, como si fuese un perro con rabia. Regulus por primera vez tuvo miedo de él, sobretodo porque ese día él no podría defenderse aunque quisiera, ya que sus fuerzas le habían abandonado.

-Déjame… en paz –insistió con la respiración más entrecortada mientras intentaba liberarse en vano-.

-¿Qué te deje en paz? ¡Kate está muerta, mi mejor amigo está en San Mungo sin que nadie nos diga nada y mi novia sigue en la enfermería! ¿Y tú me pides que te deje en paz? –preguntó Sirius con furiosa incredulidad. Respiró hondo y acercó más su cara, mostrando una mirada que le hizo temblar-. No te voy a dejar en paz en lo que me resta de vida. Ni a ti, ni a esa loca, ni a ningún miembro de esa maquiavélica familia. Vais a pagar el sufrimiento infligido con creces. Te juro que me encargaré de arruinaros la vida a todos.

Aquello le sonó a juramento de venganza de un gryffindor envalentonado, pero el pequeño toque de locura que vio en los ojos de su hermano le hizo titubear. ¿Sería crónico? ¿Acabarían a la larga todos los Black adquiriendo la inquietante locura de Bellatrix? Porque lo que había visto en los ojos grises de Sirius tenía una similitud a lo que veía brillar en los de Bellatrix.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Una voz femenina interrumpió la "charla familiar" que ambos compartían, y los dos se dieron cuenta de que todas las personas que se encontraban allí les estaban mirando. Aún así, Sirius no le soltó, y tuvo que intervenir la chica de voz autoritaria, que resultó ser Lily Evans, para separarles con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew que miraba a uno y a otro con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa si te ve algún profesor? ¿No hemos pasado todos bastante ya? –le regañaba la prefecta a Sirius, mientras Peter se encargaba de sujetarlo para que no volviese a lanzarse contra su hermano-.

Regulus estaba recuperando la respiración, colocándose mejor la túnica. Su expresión había pasado a ser fiera también, pues se había percatado de que Sirius no había mencionado a Sadie para nada. Ella le había defendido multitud de veces y, sin embargo, ese ingrato y egoísta que tenía por hermano ni siquiera lamentaba su muerte. Tenía que haberle rematado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pensó con odio.

Cuando Lily se giró para mirarle, vio su expresión tan extraña que por puro formalismo se vio obligada a preguntar a regañadientes:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Black?

Él hizo un gesto de repulsa al mirarla.

-A ti no te importa, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo un manojo de nervios y aún permanecía medio en shock, acertó a echar a correr justo antes de que Peter soltara a Sirius y los dos quisieran intentar hacerle tragar sus palabras.

OO—OO

Esa noche, cuando todos dormían, Lily no podía hacerlo. Se había mudado a la torre de Gryffindor, incapaz de estar sola en su torre sin James y queriendo hacerle compañía a Gisele, pero esta se había dormido pronto. O al menos había cerrado las cortinas de su cama a cal y canto, tal y como había tomado la costumbre en los últimos tiempos, tan distintos a la normalidad en ella.

Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, Lily observó todo el perímetro de la habitación, percibiendo lo vacía que se hallaba. Faltaba la risa habitual de Gis, que los acontecimientos de los dos últimos meses habían borrado; faltaba el cántico de Kate cuando estaba feliz (normalmente por algo relacionado con Sirius), faltaba el comentario de Rachel que conseguía poner a Gis con los pies en la tierra, y faltaba la alegría de Grace cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra quidditch. Incluso se notaba la ausencia de la silenciosa presencia de Sadie. La habitación estaba lúgubre y vacía.

Allí, acompañada de una Gisele dormida o ausente, ella intentó hacerse a la idea de que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Y el convencimiento de esto le hizo un doloroso agujero en el pecho. La vida en Hogwarts, tal y como siempre la había conocido, había acabado para siempre sin remedio. La muerte de Kate y las consecuencias de la mordedura de Rachel las marcarían a todas a partir de entonces.

Y eso que aún no quería pensar en el tema que más la acongojaba. No sabía nada de James. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y nadie le había dicho nada, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall, a quien había acudido. Sabía que podía estar tranquila porque el nombre de su novio no hubiera aparecido en la lista que se difundió esa mañana con los nombres de los fallecidos, pero el temor a que apareciera en otra lista al día siguiente no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Aún podía verle caer, como si fuera a cámara lenta, y podía verle llevarse las manos al cuello y sacarlas llenas de sangre. ¿Por qué no sabía nada sobre James? ¿Querían ocultarles algo? ¿O no había nada que contar? Quizá había quedado como un vegetal, atado a una cama inconsciente de por vida. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero es que el miedo a que alguna de esas posibilidades fuera cierta, era atroz.

-Basta, Lily –se susurró a sí misma, obligándose a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente-. Basta…

Si seguía pensando así, el miedo no la dejaría reaccionar, y ella debía ser fuerte. Estaba siendo un pilar fuerte para Gisele y para Remus, e incluso para Jeff cuando este se dejaba consolar. Peter y Sirius estaban siendo asombrosamente racionales, pero sabía que la procesión iba por dentro, y tanto el sensible Peter como el indescifrable Sirius estaban sufriendo muchísimo.

Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando este se repitió, notó que venía de la ventana. Afuera había una lechuza parda, con las patas blancas y en una de ellas un pergamino enrollado. El ave le sonaba, pero no recordaba de qué, por lo que abrió la ventana llena de curiosidad y anticipación.

El frío de la noche penetró en la habitación el tiempo justo para que Lily sacara la carta de la pata de la lechuza, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al ir sólo vestida con el pijama. Con manos temblorosas, a causa del frío y los nervios, abrió la misiva, que contenía un mensaje escrito con letra redonda y estilizada.

_Querida Lily:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que James está estable y fuera de peligro. Su estado ha ido mejorando a lo largo del día, y ha abierto los ojos un par de veces con más o menos lucidez, teniendo en cuenta su debilidad por la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, los médicos nos han asegurado que se recuperará completamente en cuestión de días, por lo que debes estar tranquila._

_La profesora McGonagall ha estado de visita esta tarde, y me pidió que fuese yo misma quien te diese la buena noticia. Discúlpame por tardar tanto, pero he estado pendiente de él todo el día y ahora acabo de llegar a casa. Te mantendré informada con cada novedad que haya. Tengo entendido que tengo mucho que agradecerte, y lo haré debidamente en cuanto James salga del hospital._

_Con cariño,_

_Dorea Potter_.

El alivio que sintió al leer la carta no podía compararse con nada. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, pero esta vez de descanso, de alegría, de alivio. Ahora podía reconocer ante sí misma el miedo que había tenido durante todo el día, la congoja que se había concentrado en su estómago y había intentado ignorar mientras se metía en su papel de prefecta como escudo.

Secándose las mejillas con ambas manos y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se alejó de la ventana para meterse en la cama, e intentar dormir ahora que estaba tranquila. Pero estaba demasiado emocionada para conciliar el sueño. Su corazón estaba demasiado alterado. Así pues, salió de nuevo de la cama, aceptando que esa noche tampoco dormiría mucho, y cogió un libro para leer un rato en la sala común, arrullada por el calor de la chimenea.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la sala común no estaba vacía a esas horas, sino que había varias personas desperdigadas por ella. Parecía que todos habían tenido la misma idea que ella, bajar a entretenerse mientras venía el sueño, pues el silencio era mortal. Nadie hablaba, ni nadie se miraba, pero la decena de personas que estaban allí, parecían unidas por una cadena invisible. Ella la reconoció: el dolor y la desolación. Pese a que no podían dormir ni tampoco mantener una conversación normal, necesitaban estar acompañados de los demás.

Fue esa comprensión lo que consiguió que no les riñera por estar levantados a deshora, ni les mandara de nuevo a la cama. Más bien se les unió como un fantasma silencioso. Se acercó a su sillón preferido, y enseguida vio que este estaba ocupado. Y no por un extraño precisamente.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces despierto? –preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, para no molestar a los demás-.

Su amigo levantó la mirada de su regazo y la miró tan imperturbable como llevaba toda la noche, desde que ella y Peter habían evitado que le partiese la cara a su hermano. Lily se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá que estaba al lado del sillón, con la cabeza convenientemente inclinada hacia él para seguir manteniendo el tono de voz.

-Igual que el resto, no podía dormir –contestó el aludido con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros-.

Ella hizo una mueca y esperó a que su amigo añadiera algo, pero este no lo hizo. Así pues, ella se atrevió segundos después a preguntarle su duda.

-¿Es lo ocurrido con tu hermano lo que no te deja dormir?

La fría mirada que le lanzó su amigo le hizo ver que no debía haber sacado el tema… y que algo sí había acertado. Sirius estuvo unos segundos en silencio, con los labios fruncidos como si calibrara algo, y después suspiró.

-En realidad, pensaba en Prongs.

De pronto Lily recordó la carta que aún llevaba en las manos, y con el rostro iluminado de alegría la alzó para contarle la buena noticia.

-Sí, ya lo sé –le interrumpió su amigo con una minúscula sonrisa-. Dorea también me ha escrito.

Se golpeó el pecho con la palma de la mano, y Lily notó que del bolsillo de la camisa del pijama sobresalía la esquina de un pergamino. Sin embargo, Sirius seguía mortalmente serio.

-También pensaba en Grace… y en Kate –confesó finalmente-.

A Lily se la cerró el estómago porque no sabía cómo seguir esa conversación sin volver a echarse a llorar. Ese día tenía las emociones a flor de piel, y más desde que había recibido la tranquilizadora misiva.

-Grace saldrá pronto de la enfermería –dijo, obviando deliberadamente a su otra amiga-.

Sin embargo Sirius no lo hizo, sino que suspirando murmuró:

-Bellatrix fue directa a por ellas. Ella nunca elige a sus víctimas al azar.

-Sirius…-intentó interrumpirle-.

-Aunque no supiera nada de mi vida, conocía a Grace y sabía que éramos amigos –siguió él sin escucharla-. Lo de Kate podría haberlo supuesto o sólo haberla atacado por ir con ella. Da igual, todo es por hacerme daño a mí.

-Los padres de Grace se han enfrentado a todos ellos, incluso han intentado atacarles hace poco. No te cargues a ti mismo con responsabilidades que no mereces; es más probable que a Grace la atacaran por sus padres, y a Kate por ir con ella.

Él ya estaba negando con la cabeza, empecinado.

-No… lo de Grace tiene sentido y podría ser, pero sé que también hay algo relacionado conmigo. Cuando ella despierte, me lo confirmará.

-¿De qué te sirve torturarte de esa manera? –le preguntó Lily secándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, y sintiendo la lástima hervir en ella. Su amigo no se merecía sentirse responsable de ningún crimen-.

Sirius suspiró, se aclaró la garganta, y no contestó. Parecía muy concentrado en evitar mostrarse débil. Lily tampoco habló, y en silencio estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que él se decidió a decir:

-Tienes razón. Ahora no voy a preocuparme por esto. Cuando salgamos de aquí, me voy a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a encontrar a esa perra, y matarla. Te juro que Kate no habrá muerto en vano, y nunca se le volverá a ocurrir acercarse a Grace. Te juro que la mataré…

Lo dijo en voz tan baja, tan profunda y con tanto odio impregnado en ella, que Lily sintió un escalofrío. Parecía hablar tan en serio, que echó de menos tener a James o a Remus allí para que dijeran lo que a ella no le salía. Además, porque ella entendía perfectamente esas ansias de venganza de su amigo. Las de ellas eran parecidas, aunque menos radicales.

Quería justicia para todas las víctimas de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Y quería participar en esa justicia. Ese día no podía, pero sabía que se acercaba el día en que pudiera colaborar; y lo haría desde la primera línea de la batalla.

OO—OO

Los días siguientes a aquel fueron demasiado calmados y tristes. El tiempo pasaba lento en un castillo en que sólo podían visitar a sus amigos en la enfermería o esperar noticias de fuera. Como habían dicho los profesores, no habría clases hasta el día posterior a los funerales de sus compañeros, la mayoría de los cuales serían enterrados en el propio cementerio del colegio.

Pero sí había habido algo que había animado la monotonía y tristeza del colegio, y es que un grupo de aurores había acudido allí para interrogar a todos los alumnos del último año. Todo se había desarrollado con la aparición del cadáver de una de sus compañeras de Slytherin, Dulcy Yexter, engalanada con las prendas de los mortífagos. El resto de los alumnos no conocían su suerte, apenas unos pocos, pues su nombre no estaba inscrito entre sus compañeros fallecidos. Pero a lo largo de la mañana del lunes, fue corriendo el rumor de su muerte, siendo la segunda slytherin que fallecía en el ataque. En Ravenclaw se había visto a su hermano muy afectado por este hecho, y recibió más condolencias por sí mismo que por la suerte de su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban los interrogatorios, la verdad de las circunstancias en que habían encontrado a Dulcy salió a la luz. Y eso provocó muchos enfrentamientos entre los miembros de la casa de las serpientes y los de las demás casas, pues ya consideraban a todos culpables del terrible atentado.

Los profesores tuvieron que impedir varias peleas entre unos y otros que cada vez adquirían más violencia. Y Lily tuvo que volver a interceder para que Sirius no se dirigiera hacia su hermano con violentas intenciones, pues por la mente del chico ya pasaron más razones por las que no se había visto al muchacho en Hogsmeade. Al principio creía que se había quedado al resguardo del colegio, sabiendo los oscuros planes que se cernían sobre ellos. Pero a partir de ese momento, estaba seguro de que su hermano pequeño estaba detrás de una de las máscaras que habían aterrorizado a todos esa funesta tarde.

El hermano de Dulcy, por su parte, no salió de su cuarto en tres días desde que se reconoció a su hermana como mortífaga. Corrían rumores de que la vergüenza de la familia era tal, que se habían negado a recoger el cadáver de los depósitos del ministerio. Sin embargo, Lily leyó en El Profeta del martes que los padres de la chica habían celebrado un funeral íntimo y familiar, y que se habían negado a hacer ninguna declaración. La pelirroja hasta sintió lástima de la familia al ver sus rostros compungidos y avergonzados en las fotografías del periódico. Era evidente que ninguno estaba enterado de las compañías tan oscuras que frecuentaba su hija.

Los interrogatorios habían tenido también sus consecuencias y sus momentos desagradables. Pese a que estaban estrechamente vigilados por Dumbledore, quien había sido muy reticente en dejar que entrevistaran a sus alumnos, los aurores estaban demasiado desconfiados para ser amables en ciertas ocasiones. La peor parte del grupo se la llevaron, sin duda, Remus y Sirius. Uno por su condición de licántropo, que quedaba de manifiesto en su historial y que Dumbledore había explicado personalmente, y otro por tener un apellido vinculado a tantas tragedias. Ninguno de los dos había querido comentar mucho a sus amigos sobre la experiencia vivida allí dentro.

El resultado de dichos interrogatorios fue mantenido en estricto secreto, pues los aurores se habían mantenido muy circunspectos al respecto. El resultado de la investigación en general no se sabría hasta pasados unos meses y, aunque la gente confiaba en que hubiera varias expulsiones tras estos hechos, por el momento todos seguían en el colegio.

Entre los estudiantes había recelo y desconfianza, pues estaban seguros de que Dulcy no era la única infiltrada en los mortífagos, pero el resto de los responsables de ese fatídico día seguían impunes por Hogwarts. De momento, los culpables seguían caminando entre las víctimas con total tranquilidad, y ese hecho sí que no tranquilizó a nadie.

OO—OO

El descubrimiento del cadáver de la joven Yexter no trajo buenas consecuencias para los mortífagos. Voldemort, furioso al ver que su secreto destacamento en Hogwarts ya no era tan secreto, y todo por el descuido de sus seguidores, había desatado su ira sobre ellos.

Tras semejante serie de torturas, si el temor al señor tenebroso ya era grande anteriormente, ahora se había convertido en un pánico que no hacía sino ofrecerle más lealtad, en honor al poder que tenía y al comprender que peor sería su ira al enfrentarle. Siempre era más conveniente estar al lado de un mago tan peligroso, que estar en su punto de mira. Esa era la doctrina de los mortífagos, que se vio reforzada esos días tras la demostración de tal poder.

Y de eso se convencía Ethan Divon una y otra vez, mientras curaba sus múltiples lesiones producto de las torturas a las que todos habían sido sometidos esos últimos días. Bueno, todos no. El matrimonio Lestrange había desaparecido muy convenientemente en busca del joven Potter, cosa que evitó que unieran su suerte a la de sus compañeros. Pese a que Malfoy había sido el primero en suponer esa reacción, él no tuvo excusas para escapar de la ira de su señor. Él y Ethan se hallaban en la sala contigua a la que ocupaba en esos momentos Voldemort, cabizbajos y pálidos, sólo con el recuerdo de las torturas en sus malévolas mentes. Ambos habían aprendido una lección de humildad que les duraría el resto de su vida, o al menos la vida que compartirían junto a Voldemort.

Así pues, el martes por la noche, cuando las cosas estaban más calmadas, Bellatrix y Rodolphus volvieron a la guarida donde les esperaba el señor oscuro desde hacía días. La impaciencia de este se vería recompensado con sus averiguaciones, era obvio, pues ambos llegaron con la cabeza muy alta y con grandes sonrisas de superioridad, contrastando con el ánimo de los presentes.

Cruzar las silenciosas galerías y encontrarse con sus humillados y adoloridos compañeros, no fue más que otro motivo de diversión para Bellatrix. Ella se consideraba, en ese momento, muy por encima de todos ellos. Ella conseguiría lo que su señor precisaba, y ella sería la recompensada con su gratitud. Ese convencimiento la llevó a dedicar una sonrisa burlona a su cuñado y los hombres que le acompañaban, mientras su esposo conseguía el permiso del lord oscuro para llegar a su presencia.

Al entrar en la estancia donde estaba Voldemort, siempre acompañado de las tres cajas que por fin poseía, este les recibió con la varita en alto, dispuesto a castigarlos por su oportuna desaparición. Sin embargo, Rodolphus supo parar el cruciatus a tiempo soltando la noticia a bocajarro.

-Mi Señor, hemos encontrado a James Potter.

Eso calmó la ira de Voldemort, aunque este no bajó su varita del todo, como si aún no hubiera decidido si merecían o no la tortura hasta escuchar toda la historia.

-¿Dónde está el chico? –preguntó con voz afilada, pasando su mirada del hombre a la mujer-.

-En San Mungo, mi Señor –respondió solícita Bellatrix mientras se aproximaba un paso más-. Alguno de los nuestros no debió reconocerle, pues sí que estuvo en Hogsmeade. Está herido de gravedad.

-¿Su vida corre peligro? –preguntó Voldemort frunciendo el ceño, mientras su mano acariciaba inconscientemente la cabeza de su serpiente Nagini, la cual se había deslizado por el reposabrazos de su sillón-.

Si el chico moría antes de llegar a él, la pista de la cuarta caja se perdería para siempre. No podía consentir ese hecho, y si ocurría sin remedio se encargaría de que el responsable por la prematura muerte del muchacho pagara con su vida tal error.

-Por lo que hemos averiguado se encuentra estable –intervino Rodolphus con expresión cautelosa, mucho más temeroso que su esposa de la reacción del malvado brujo-. Dentro de su gravedad, por supuesto. Pero creemos que no temen por su vida.

-Ha sido difícil averiguarlo, mi Señor –añadió Bellatrix para darse importancia y justificar un posible retraso-. Está en una unidad de cuidados intensivos, por lo que la seguridad es mayor. Será difícil acceder al muchacho, pero no imposible.

-Tenemos varias ideas al respecto que nos gustaría exponéroslas –concluyó su marido-. Sabemos que queréis tenerle con vida para interrogarle usted mismo, por lo que también debemos ser cuidadosos con que su estado no empeore de forma drástica durante el traslado.

Voldemort asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, en señal de que lo había entendido. Su mano se apartó de Nagini, quien soltó un silbido de protesta, y acarició con ambas manos los dos extremos de su varita. Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia las tres cajas que se hallaban cuidadosamente colocadas en una pequeña mesita justo a su lado, ordenadas en una perfecta columna.

-El estado en que llegue me es irrelevante mientras aún pueda hablar. No sobrevivirá mucho más cuando consiga de él la información que preciso, así que aseguraos de traerle hasta mí cuanto antes, y que no muera en el trayecto. A partir de ahí es cosa mía; ya he dejado más de lo que debía en las manos de algunos inútiles.

OO—OO

El día amaneció oscuro y grisáceo. Todos los terrenos estaban aún mojados por la lluvia que había caído incansablemente la noche anterior, y de los árboles caían las últimas gotas de agua que aún quedaban impregnadas en sus apagadas hojas. Apenas se vislumbraba un poco de sol por el horizonte del lago, único lugar que no parecía guardar un helado y triste ambiente. Los pocos rayos que se colaban por las espesas nubes de color gris oscuro caían sobre el agua, formando difuminados dibujos de luz, que segundos después se extinguían al paso de otra oscura nube.

Lejos de esa imagen bucólica, ya todo estaba listo en la gran explanada que se extendía a los pies del grandioso castillo, y que estaba formada por los jardines en los que los estudiantes solían pasar momentos de ocio. Cientos de sillas de plástico blancas se encontraban alineadas, y mirando en dirección a dicho lago, que quedaba bastante alejado. Delante de los asientos estaban preparadas trece tarimas de color blanco, que esperaban sostener los trece féretros funerarios que serían trasladados a Hogwarts a lo largo de la mañana.

El ambiente dentro del castillo, a escasas dos horas de empezar los funerales, era silencioso y profundamente triste. Pronto comenzarían a llegar los familiares de las víctimas y las grandes personalidades del Ministerio y el mundo mágico para rendir homenaje a los muertos en aquel ataque sin sentido. Los alumnos esperaban ese momento sin ningún tipo de ánimo, sino más bien con una indiferencia marcada aún por el shock de la tragedia.

-Quiero ir con vosotros.

Esa frase sacó de sus pensamientos a quien miraba por la ventana todo el ambiente que estaba formado en el exterior. El chico se volvió aún perdido hacia su novia, quien se encontraba tumbada en una camilla con muchas vendas alrededor de su torso y una tez más pálida de lo normal.

-No nos vamos precisamente de fiesta, Grace –le contestó haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, pero suspiró y le respondió con calma.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero se lo debo a Kate.

Sirius se apartó de la ventana, donde se había apartado desde que apareciera la enfermera Pomfrey para revisar a Grace, y volvió a su lado, analizándola con la mirada. Apenas la habían despertado el día anterior, considerando que ya tenía fuerzas suficientes para aguantar el resto del proceso despierta, y que además había pasado ya la parte más dolorosa. Sin embargo, aún seguían viéndose gestos de dolor en su cara cada vez que se movía demasiado.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo de Kate –la susurró con tono grave-.

Grace le miró unos segundos intensamente, antes de responderle:

-Y tú tampoco. Espero que eso lo tengas claro.

-Bellatrix no la hubiera matado si no llega a ser por mí –declaró el chico con amargura-.

Cuando pudo hablar con ella, Grace se había visto obligada a admitirle ciertos puntos sobre la muerte de Kate, pues le hizo relatarle todo lo que les había ocurrido a ambas. Pero eso no significaba que la rubia iría a permitirle culparse de todo.

-Eso no lo sabes. Esa loca mata por placer, y sólo nos eligió a nosotras porque me vio a mí. Seguramente habría eliminado a Kate de todas formas, aunque no la hubiera reconocido. De todas formas, no tenía motivos para hacerlo. No creo que tú la describieras mucho a tu familia…

-No, pero puede que otros sí –respondió él con veneno, mirando al vacío de forma asesina-.

Grace se quedó callada unos segundos, planteándose si sacar el tema o no. Lily le había sugerido que lo evitara en lo posible, pero a ella le importaba demasiado como para no querer satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Lo dices por Regulus?

Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada, con gesto airado y sin duda deseando tener delante a su hermano, el cual había sabido evitarle de maravilla en los últimos días. Sin embargo, al ver a la persona que tenía delante y recibir otra mirada arrogante de parte de ella, decidió continuar con más o menos buen tono. Ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por su paciencia y su dulzura, por lo que ambos debían hacer un esfuerzo en esos momentos de tensión.

-¿Quién sino? A ella le han llegado descripciones de Kate suficientemente buenas como para reconocerla a simple vista. No creo que Dumbledore vaya hablando de sus alumnos con Voldemort mientras pelean…

-Prefiero creer que Regulus no lo haría –comentó Grace pensando que la teoría de Sirius era más que probable-. El que yo conozco…

-El Regulus que tú conoces no es más que un niñato que pone cara de corderito mientras babea a tu paso. No creo que sea fiable la cara que mi "hermanito" muestre cuando tú estás mirando…

Grace resopló, pero no pudo negar ese hecho, pues era más que evidente que el comportamiento de Regulus siempre mejoraba cuando ella estaba delante. Que el muchacho quería impresionarla era algo que ella sabía desde hacía años. Pero, ¿qué podría impulsarle para describir a Kate a esa loca de Bellatrix?

Aún con ello en la cabeza, y visto que Sirius parecía haberse vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, decidió contraatacar.

-Necesito ir por ella –insistió-. Vamos, invéntate una de las tuyas y ayúdame a salir de la enfermería. Sólo para ir al funeral, luego volveré aquí como una niña buena.

Aunque al principio le sorprendió el ingenio de ella en esos momentos, Sirius compuso una poco creíble sonrisa, y la miró compasivo.

-Ni siquiera te mantienes sentada, ¿y quieres ir al funeral? Lo siento Grace, pero por un día me portaré bien. No quiero que te hagas más daño, y que me puedan hacer daño a mí por imprudente. Lily me mataría si te ayudo a semejante locura.

-Claro, él puede pasearse con un licántropo todas las lunas llenas, pero no se siente moralmente capaz de ayudarme a salir un ratito de aquí –murmuró Grace con mal humor, mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda. El movimiento no quedó tan digno como quería, porque un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca al moverse-.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo de tiempos, aunque no maravillosos por el problema de Remus, sí normales y más felices. ¿Volverían algún día a estar entre ellos con esa alegría y camaradería de aquellos tiempos? Los últimos días todos habían parecido fantasmas. Remus apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacía eran palabras toscas e impropias de su habitual buena educación. Peter estaba perdido, y aunque sonreía y se mantenía siempre cerca de Lily dispuesto a ayudarla en lo posible, su espíritu apagado era evidente. Y a él la culpa y la preocupación le corroían. Parecía que no fueran capaces de ser un grupo tras eso, aunque también creía que faltaba James haciendo su tarea de pegamento del grupo, como siempre. Sin él, los merodeadores se reducían a un triste y separado trío.

-Grace no te enfades conmigo –le suplicó en voz baja para que su voz no llegara a las camas cercanas, pues todos seguían estando muy apretados en la pequeña enfermería-. Bastante nervioso estoy con lo que viene. La familia de Kate vendrá, y no sé si ellos saben que nosotros…

Esa era otra cosa. No tenía claro si los padres de Kate habían sabido de la ruptura de ellos antes de que todo ocurriera. Sabía que su ex novia tenía mucha confianza con su madre, pero no sabía calibrar si habría preferido callarse esa noticia para decirla en persona, o no. Y no saberlo le tenía de los nervios. Si eran conscientes de ello, le tratarían muy fríamente por haber entristecido los últimos días de vida de su hija; pero si no lo sabían, todavía sería peor. Imaginaba a la madre de Kate abrazándole entre lágrimas creyendo abrazar al desconsolado novio de su hija. Desconsolado sí, pero su relación había muerto con anterioridad, aunque los sentimientos de ambos aún no se hubieran disipado del todo.

Grace decidió dejar su actitud de rabia al tocar él dicho tema. Podía comprender perfectamente la encrucijada en que se encontraba su novio. El tema de Kate era doloroso para todos, pero para Sirius todo era más triste y complicado, y la difícil situación a la cual se enfrentaba ese día no era envidiable.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, con el correspondiente dolor que eso le producía, y alargó los brazos, hasta que él se dio por aludido y se agachó para abrazarla con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Pero ella no se quejó, Sirius necesitaba un poco de cariño esa mañana.

-Todo saldrá bien. Y no te martirices, tú no has hecho nada malo, por lo que puedes mirarles a los ojos con tranquilidad –le dijo, consciente de que esa parte le preocupaba también-. Y si saben algo, aguanta como el caballero que sé que eres el embute, y dales el pésame correctamente. Si no lo saben, consuélales como lo habrías hecho hace un par de meses. No tienen por qué saber nada más, sería hacerles más daño innecesariamente. Si puedes hacerles creer que todo en la vida de Kate estaba estupendamente, mejor.

Para él todo eso era más fácil de decir para una persona que iba a quedarse en la enfermería, a salvo de tan difícil situación. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, pues sabía que ella tenía la respuesta perfecta para ello y no quería darle una excusa para que volviera a pedirle que la sacara de allí. Simplemente se limitó a abrazarla, cosa que necesitaba muchísimo. Ese día ningún apoyo se quedaría corto para él.

OO—OO

Cuando finalmente todo estaba cercano a comenzar, todo el colegio salió a los jardines. Nadie faltó, incluidos aquellos que sólo iban por lavar su imagen frente a la galería y evitar más sospechas de las que ya había contra ellos. Era el caso de los slytherins en general, aunque sobre todo los del último curso. Estos se presentaron a los funerales serios, callados e intentando pasar desapercibidos, aunque resultaba imposible con lo ocurrido días atrás.

Los interrogatorios a los que se habían visto sometidos todos los alumnos de último año habían tenido sus frutos. Los chicos no esperaban una respuesta tan rápida del Ministerio, ni que Dumbledore cediera tan fácilmente a que se investigara a sus alumnos, por lo que no se habían preparado a tiempo. Debido a eso, y al horrible estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Amanda Tyler tras la muerte su amiga Dulcy, varios de ellos habían sido descubiertos.

Severus había conseguido elaborar con bastante rapidez una poción para contrarrestar los efectos del veritaserum, pero no lo consiguió antes de que a su compañera le diera un ataque de ansiedad en pleno interrogatorio y confesara más de lo que debía. A partir de ahí los aurores fueron listos y buscaron a los más cercanos a la chica. Alecto cometió el error de mostrarse muy a favor de la política de Voldemort, cuestión que llevó hasta su hermano, quien tomó la misma actitud. El veritaserum hizo el resto con ellos dos, y seguidamente con Mulciber cuando Snape estaba a punto de darle su milagro líquido.

Finalmente el maestro en pociones sólo pudo llegar a tiempo con Avery, Hinkes, McNair, y Regulus a quien se lo dio por si acaso; aparte de él mismo. Los demás fueron expulsados del colegio, y aunque su juventud les liberó por el momento de Azkaban, aún les esperaban varios juicios en los que se juzgarían su relación con los mortífagos.

Por ese motivo todas las miradas se posaron en el pequeño trío (Snape, Avery y McNair, pues Samantha se había negado a acudir al saber que Dulcy no recibiría ningún funeral por parte del colegio), que se colocaron en la parte de atrás intentando pasar desapercibidos y parecer indiferentes a la suerte de sus compañeros. Sabiamente, Regulus decidió mantenerse alejado de ellos, uniéndose a su grupo de amigos de su curso que, aunque también era mal mirado, no tenía la sospecha sobre ellos. Él se había librado, incluso, del interrogatorio. Sin embargo, ese día, al igual que los anteriores, no estaba con la mente en la tierra.

El más joven de los Black pasó cerca de donde ya estaban colocados los féretros, todos de un color blanco roto, junto con el resto de sus amigos. Silencioso y perturbado, no podía dejar de pensar en cuál de los ataúdes estaría Sadie. Sólo ella había ocupado su mente durante esos días. Habían tenido que ser otros los que se encargaran de organizarlo todo para intentar librarse de los aurores, pues él había estado completamente ausente.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había cruzado con Sirius hasta que este aprovechó la cercanía para empujarle con el hombro. Él se sobresaltó, y miró hacia atrás, donde su hermano se alejaba con toda su pandilla, y su amigo pequeñajo iba sujetándole del brazo, seguramente intentando que no se volviera hacia él.

Efectivamente, habían ido todos juntos al funeral. Gis, Peter, Jeff, Remus, Sirius y Lily hicieron piña al ver que todos se encontraban tan afectados como ellos, pero sin ganas de compartir ese dolor con los demás. La gente estaba resabiada por ese último y cercano ataque, y no se fiaba más que de los amigos más íntimos. El hecho de conocer que una buena plantilla de los slytherins de último año habían participado activamente en la matanza, había llevado a todo el mundo a preguntarse quién estaría metido y quién no. Al igual que no creían en la inocencia de los que habían superado la criba, tampoco lo creían de los demás compañeros. Ahora todos desconfiaban de todos.

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás, buscando sentarse en una de las últimas filas. Pasaron cerca de personalidades del Ministerio, como la ministra que había acudido acompañada de toda su comitiva, o grandes magos reconocidos en todo el país. Sin embargo, lo que más sobrecogía era ver a las familias de los fallecidos con expresiones de dolor, contención y profunda tristeza. Algunos se habían reunido con otros hijos que también estudiaban en el colegio, y les abrazaban como si tuvieran miedo a que ellos también se les fueran. Otros estaba de pie o sentados, simplemente mirando los ataúdes en silencio y con un dolor mayor del que se podían expresar. Ese mismo dolor se transmitía a todos los que veían su agonía interna.

Entre esos padres, Sirius localizó a los de Kate, y a la pequeña Denise cogida de la mano de su madre, y con una expresión triste y desolada tan rara en ella. Acostumbrado a su habitual alegría y energía, Sirius compuso una mueca sabiendo lo que la muerte de Kate supondría para esa niña que la idolatraba. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al decirse a sí mismo que no podía ser un cobarde y debía ir hacia ellos cuanto antes, por mucho que aquello le costase.

-Ahí están los padres de Kate –dijo con voz tomada para que sus amigos le oyeran-. Voy a ir a saludarles.

Esperó unos segundos, pensando que Gisele querría acompañarle para dar el pésame a los padres de su amiga. Sin embargo, esta se limitó a seguir viendo los féretros con expresión ausente, como si ya hubiera decidido que no era capaz de enfrentarse a esa prueba. Como siempre en los últimos días, Lily fue el mayor apoyo para el joven Black.

-Yo te acompaño –le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras se colgaba de su brazo-.

El ánimo de la pelirroja había aumentado según la iban llegando noticias positivas de James, y Grace iba mejorando día a día. Las muertes de sus amigas y otros compañeros habían sido muy duras para ella, pero al ver la reacción de lo demás había comprendido que debía ser la fuerte en esa ocasión. Remus había pasado esos días en la biblioteca, escudándose de todo para no tener que tratar con nadie el tema de Rachel. Ni siquiera ella había podido sacarle de su caparazón. Gisele había adquirido un gusto casi obsesivo por la lectura, y ya era difícil verla sin un libro en la mano. Una de esas noches su amiga le había confesado que prefería estar leyendo muchas horas para evitar que su mente pensara en otras cosas. En cuanto a Jeff, el muchacho se pasaba todo el tiempo que le dejaban en la enfermería, esperando a que dejaran salir a Nicole pronto. Peter se había acercado mucho a ella, y se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Lily no sabía si también era por mantenerse ocupado, o porque sentía que debía cuidarla en ausencia de James. En cualquier caso agradecía la compañía del chico, pues había descubierto que era alguien muy dulce y generoso. Por último, Sirius no había parado quieto esos días. Había ido a visitar a Grace siempre que podía y, cuando todo el colegio se enteró de lo que habían hecho los slytherins, mantuvo a Lily muy ocupada intentando que no se tomara la justicia por su mano para que no le echaran del colegio. Sin embargo, también había sido una buena compañía para las noches de insomnio, cuando los dos se sentaban en la sala común a hablar un poco de todo.

Al volver entre la gente hacia las primeras filas, se cruzó con varios compañeros que, como ellos, se habían mantenido unidos y aislados de los demás. Todos los ravenclaw de su curso estaban juntos, apiñados unos con otros, y también callados. Entre ellos se destacaba, por su altura, a Derek Rumsfelt, a quien Lily vio con los ojos enrojecidos mirando al suelo, como si hubiera estado horas llorando. Su amigo, Dave Hurley, le pasaba el brazo por el hombro con algo de dificultad, y se mantenía como una roca a su lado.

Lily apartó la mirada cuando sintió que Sirius se tensaba a su lado, y al mirar al frente vio que estaban llegando a los sitios ocupados por los padres y la hermana de Kate. El primero en verlos fue el padre, un hombre de escaso pelo oscuro con bigote, que fulminó a Sirius con la mirada nada más verle. Su reacción llamó la atención de su esposa, quien alzó su mirada llorosa del conjunto de féretros, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Lily notó que su amigo tragaba saliva, pero enseguida vio como la madre de Kate reducía el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y abrazaba a su amigo.

-Ay hijo… -suspiró arrancando a llorar sobre el hombro de este, quien sólo supo responder al abrazo con torpeza-. No me lo creo. Mi niña no… Cada vez que pienso que lo último que me dijo era que nos veríamos pronto. Y ahora ya no veré a mi niña nunca más…

Tardaron un poco en calmar a la mujer, cuyo llanto parecía haber empeorado al ver a Sirius, lo que hizo que el chico sintiera una mayor culpabilidad. Sin embargo, no pudo huir de la situación, pues cuando su padre abrazó a su madre, la pequeña Denise se subió en los brazos del que había sido novio de su hermana, y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello con pesadez, como si no hubiera dormido bien desde hacía días. Lily sólo pudo pensar en cómo habría sido el ambiente en casa de su amiga para que afectara tan profundamente a una niña de diez años.

Su mano nunca dejó el brazo de su amigo, pues quería darle el apoyo suficiente para que supiera que seguía ahí. El padre de Kate, el único que aún no había dicho nada, miró ese gesto con expresión fría y le susurró al muchacho:

-Te veo muy bien, Sirius.

Su tono tenía un toque de acusación, como si el hecho de que el chico estuviera tan bien, hubiera ayudado a la muerte de Kate. Además, era implícita la pregunta de dónde estaba él cuando Kate murió, para encontrarse tan ileso. Para dejar más clara su molestia, volvió a mirar la mano de Lily aún enganchada al brazo de Sirius. Este se puso rígido al notar su tono, pero sólo pudo responder con una mueca. Lily decidió presentarse para evitar un desagradable malentendido en medio de aquel horrible ambiente.

-Me llamo Lily Evans, señor Hagman –dijo extendiéndole la mano que había estado sujetando a Sirius-. Soy la novia de James, el mejor amigo de Sirius. Siento muchísimo lo de Kate. Íbamos juntas a clase y la tenía muchísimo cariño.

El hombre estrechó su mano con inseguridad, y Lily notó el temblor que tenía por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo una horrible compasión. El dolor de ese hombre era mayor del que se podría expresar llorando. No parecía capaz de derramar ninguna lágrima, pues las tenía todas contenidas en sus ojos marrones. La palidez de su cara y el leve temblor del mentón eran muestra de la contención que estaba haciendo ese hombre intentando ser el fuerte de su familia. Y ella no podía culparle por quitarse unas pocas frustraciones con ella y con Sirius, aunque eso significara un dolor extra para su amigo. Lo que ese hombre estaba sufriendo no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-¿Están los demás bien? –preguntó la madre de Kate recomponiéndose un poco. Su expresión reflejaba sincera preocupación-.

Lily y Sirius intercambiaron una insegura mirada antes de que el chico respondiera.

-En general, sí. Mi amigo James está hospitalizado, al igual que Rachel y Grace, pero confiemos en que pronto estén recuperados.

Miró a Lily, quien tuvo un escalofrío, pero sólo añadió:

-Los demás estamos bien físicamente. Aún algo afectados, pero bien.

Ninguno se atrevió a mencionar a Sadie, pues hablar de otra muerte en el grupo sólo habría traído más dolor a esa familia. Y ya tenían bastante con lidiar con el que tenían encima.

OO—OO

Jeff también se había separado del grupo cuando divisó a su madre. No estaba seguro de que ella pudiera asistir, pues había tardado tres días en responderle a su carta. Sin embargo, allí estaba, destrozada y con el peor aspecto que había tenido nunca, pero enfrentándolo todo valientemente.

Su rostro redondo estaba cabizbajo, su tez era mucho más pálida de lo normal y de sus ojos azules caían copiosas y silenciosas lágrimas. Lo único que demostró que le había reconocido, fue que devolvió vagamente el abrazo que su hijo le obsequió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para llorar. Jeff no supo qué más hacer, pues normalmente era su madre la que le consolaba a él. Sólo la abrazó con fuerza, viendo que esta le quedaba más bajita aún que el año anterior, símbolo de que había crecido más desde el inicio del curso. Sadie y él habían sacado la altura de su padre, y hacía ya varios años que habían dejado a su madre atrás.

Agitó la cabeza y apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, pues era doloroso pensar en su hermana en esos momentos. Ahora que no estaba era cuando comprendía que las diferencias que siempre hubo entre ellos eran completamente reconciliables, que ambos habrían podido hacer más para mejorar su relación. Desgraciadamente, como en muchos otros casos, esa revelación le llegó demasiado tarde. La melancolía le inundó, y tuvo que contenerse para no romper a llorar junto con su madre. ¿Las desgracias en su familia se detendrían algún día?

-Lo siento, mamá –susurró al pensar en ello-.

Pese a que su voz había sonado muy bajita, su madre le escuchó y levantó la cabeza para mirar al único hijo que le quedaba. Apartó sus rizos rubios de sus ojos llorosos, y acarició la mejilla del tembloroso muchacho, que seguía mirando los ataúdes con dolor.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño –le respondió la mujer notando su lucha interna-.

Jeff agitó de nuevo la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, que se sonrojaron con violencia cuando perdió la batalla.

-Todo lo malo empezó por mi culpa –dijo con voz ahogada-.

-Jeff… –quiso interrumpirle su madre-.

-Lo de papá fue por lo que vi… Si no hubiera tenido esa visión él jamás habría ido, y nunca le habrían encerrado –recordó el chico hipando, mientras más lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos marrones-. Y esto… no vi nada, mamá. Nada que me avisara. Tantos años teniendo visiones absurdas, que sólo conseguían distraerme, y esto no lo vi… Ni siquiera supe que Sadie se había marchado al pueblo hasta que la encontré…

Llorando de nuevo, añadiendo a su dolor la flagelación que su hijo se estaba imponiendo, Elizabeth abrazó a su niño (ya no tan pequeño), e intentó transmitirle la paz habitual, aunque eso no fuera del todo posible.

-Tú no tenías que ver nada… No es culpa tuya, no puedes controlar el destino. Sólo a veces puedes mirar por una pequeña rendija de este, pero tú no decides qué ver. Y no es culpa tuya nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Por favor, no te culpes, no te retraigas de nuevo…

Le había visto tan cambiado esos últimos meses, sobre todo gracias a esa inquieta muchacha que le había presentado en navidades, que sería una agonía verle volver a su estado de siempre. Por fin se había permitido ser feliz sin complejos. Su instinto de madre le obligaba a superar el horrible palo que había supuesto la muerte de su hija (a cuyo entendimiento nunca había conseguido poder acceder), para luchar por la felicidad del hijo que le quedaba. Una madre siempre se sobreponía de los peores dolores por el bien de un hijo, y esa vez no sería una excepción.

OO—OO

El funeral comenzó con una intensa calma caracterizada por el dolor. El hombre que comenzó oficiándolo tuvo que repetir algunas palabras que se habían visto opacadas por algún sollozo o gemido más alto de lo normal. Posteriormente, el turno le llegó a varias personalidades importantes, quienes destacaron el gran dolor que estaba pasando todo el país en los últimos años debido al terrorismo de Voldemort y sus secuaces, y llamaron a la unidad de todos los magos de bien. También quisieron dejar claro que los responsables serían atrapados, como ya había ocurrido con algunos integrantes que habían sorprendido a todos. Pidieron calma y fe en las autoridades, intentando que no cundiera el pánico ni la guerra abierta, pues no querían que nadie intentara tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Sin embargo esos discursos llenos de palabras bonitas sin ningún tipo de significado, muy adecuadas para los políticos, no eran escuchados por casi nadie. Casi todos los que estaban allí sólo habían ido para despedir a sus seres queridos, para homenajearlos a su modo, y desde luego no para buscar un líder que les consolara. Porque su dolor no tenía consuelo en esos momentos y nada de lo que les dijeran adquiriría sentido.

Alejadas de la multitud, dos personas convenientemente disfrazadas y escondidas, acudían al ritual con la misma intención: despedir a la persona que habían perdido. Ninguno de los dos podía presentarse en público sin que cundiera el pánico y los aurores se arrojaran sobre ellos con saña, quizá intentando quitar sus frustraciones por el lento avanzar de la investigación. Pero no había modo en que Bernard Duncker no fuera al funeral de su hija.

Con el corazón doliéndole hasta un punto que creía que le sangraría, se apoyó en los soportales de la escuela donde Dumbledore les había sugerido a él y a su hermano que se escondieran, y miró con pesar los trece féretros, pensando en cuál de ellos estaría su niña. Enterarse de su muerte había sido, sin duda, lo peor que le había ocurrido en su vida. Cuando les llegó la noticia sólo pudo dejarse caer, pues sus piernas no sostenían su peso, y mirar el vacío durante unos interminables minutos. A su alrededor, Elizabeth lloraba y su hermano Gerard intentaba ser el fuerte para ambos, pero él no se enteró de nada. Y no fue consciente realmente de nada hasta el día siguiente, cuando la noticia por fin caló en su desgastado corazón.

Sin embargo, esos días había conseguido sobreponerse, al menos en apariencia externa, y podía actuar fríamente, pensando mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Por lo menos podía esconderse en esa frialdad, y esta le ayudaría a ver todo en perspectiva. No podía seguir apoyándose en su hermano pequeño, cuya mano no había dejado de apretar su hombro desde el comienzo de la ceremonia. Este ya se había sacrificado mucho por él, ya había dado mucho de su vida. Esa pérdida debía superarla solo, y debía mostrarse fuerte para estar con Eli. Ese dolor tan profundo que sentía al pensar en Sadie, debía reservarse para cuando estuviera solo y pudiera dar rienda suelta a su desesperación.

El problema era que no sabía cómo lo haría. Sólo llevaba diez minutos intentando aguantar el llanto, y ya sentía un escozor enorme en el pecho, como si algo estuviera escavando en él para poder salir al exterior. Con pesadez, apartó la mirada de los féretros y del estrado donde seguían dando conmovedores discursos que no escuchaba, y la paseó por la gente. Vio el mismo dolor que el suyo reflejado en distintos rostros. También notó sobrecogimiento, miedo, melancolía… Hasta que algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Una caja verde. Merlín, sino era una de esas cuatro que le colgaran ahí mismo. Estaba en manos de una chica, pero antes de que pudiera fijarse bien en ella y poder distinguir mejor desde la distancia, esta se la metió en el bolsillo. No entendía… ¿Podía ser la misma caja? ¿La única que aún quedaba por arrebatar? ¿Qué hacía allí, en manos de esa joven? Nada de eso tenía sentido.

OO—OO

Abrumada por la tensión de la situación y por la mirada del padre de Kate, Lily había vuelto a la parte de atrás, para asistir al funeral junto a sus amigos. Ni siquiera la mirada de socorro de Sirius fue suficiente para frenarla, pues al menos él se encontraba protegido por la madre y la hermana de su amiga. Además, todo el ambiente se había convertido en algo tan íntimo, que se dio cuenta que ella no encajaba allí.

Al llegar de vuelta al lugar, sólo encontró a Remus y Peter. Extrañada por la ausencia de Jeff y Gisele, miró alrededor, pero ninguno estaba cerca.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos? –le preguntó a Peter en un susurro mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

Ya casi se había acostumbrado a que Remus no respondiera a sus preguntas en los últimos días. Esperaba que pronto tuvieran noticias que hablaran sobre la mejoría de Rachel, pues él estaba hecho un fantasma desde el día del ataque. Echaba de menos al antiguo Remus.

-Jeff se fue con su madre, y Gis con su novio –le contestó el chico inclinándose hacia ella, pues la ceremonia acababa de empezar-.

Desde ese momento guardaron un respetuoso silencio, pero ninguno escuchó gran cosa. Peter apenas levantó la mirada de su regazo, donde tiraba con parsimonia de un hilo de su túnica. Remus miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida, igual que los últimos días. Y Lily repasó a todo el mundo con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape, que parecía estarla mirado fijamente, se limitó a apartar la mirada.

Había tenido un desagradable encuentro con su ex amigo el día de los interrogatorios. Este, como siempre últimamente, se mostró desagradable y altanero, y ella no había podido evitar que sus nervios se crisparan. Aún dolía haber perdido a un amigo que en la infancia lo había sido todo, pero él había decidido seguir un camino que ella jamás le perdonaría. Podía seguir mirándola lo que quisiera, que ella no le haría caso.

Su mirada volvió a vagar, localizando a Jeff con la mujer rubia a la que había visto de lejos en King´s Cross que, si no se equivocaba, era su madre. También pudo divisar a Gisele, minutos después, cuando un grupo bastante llamativo llamó su atención. Estaban organizados para pasar desapercibidos, era evidente, y quizá por eso les notó. Serían una veintena, y estaban formados por todo tipo de personas: hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos… Incluso era evidente la diferencia de status social entre ellos. Tampoco estaban juntos, sino que algunos estaban en una fila, otros en otra, y otros se encontraban de pie. Pero las miradas cómplices entre ellos les destacaban para alguien tan observador como Lily. Entre los que estaban de pie, se encontraba Gisele, pero era evidente que su amiga no estaba incluida en ese grupo. Ella tenía la mano de Anthony fuertemente apretada, pero ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos, como si el dolor y la culpa no les dejaran. Junto a ellos había un hombre mayor de aspecto imponente, quien parecía ser el padre de Anthony. Y al lado de este se encontraban unos gemelos de enorme tamaño pero de rostro amable. Separados de ellos, pero compartiendo una mirada que no pasó inadvertida para ella, reconoció fácilmente a Frank Longbottom, un Gryffindor que se había graduado hacía unos años como premio anual y mejor estudiante de su curso, y Alice, la aurora que había hecho de juez en el concurso de duelo y que creía que era su esposa. Ambos vestían el uniforme de los aurores, y aunque parecía que acudían como civiles a los funerales, ellos y el resto de sus colegas de profesión vigilaban muy atentamente los alrededores.

En torno a ellos se encontraba ese extraño grupo que estaba tan compenetrado y tan estudiosamente separado. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de la pelirroja fue que todos parecieron más atentos cuando fue Dumbledore el que salió a hablar. Ella también se acomodó en su asiento para escuchar a su director.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una molestia en la pierna, algo que se incrustaba en su muslo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, y tocó un duro y pequeño objeto que extrajo al exterior con curiosidad. Al salir de su escondite, el objeto recobró su tamaño original y ante sus ojos se encontró la caja verde que James le había dado el día del ataque.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No recordaba haberla puesto en esa túnica. Se deshizo de ella al día siguiente, cuando había ido a ducharse y cambiarse, pues no quería tenerla delante sin saber qué le había ocurrido a James. Él le había dicho que se la diese a su tío en cuanto pudiera, pero en El Profeta del lunes había salido una noticia donde informaban que Adam Potter había sido asesinado. También hablaban de la muerte de Elladora Potter, la abuela de James. Así descubrieron las terribles desgracias que habían pasado en la familia de James en tan pocos días. Y, pensando en ello, no había vuelto a recordar nada sobre esa caja.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a la vista ese objeto tan buscado y peligroso en un lugar ocupado por más de trescientas personas. Nerviosa dio un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la había visto, y la guardó. Ni siquiera Peter se había enterado de sus movimientos, de lo absortó que estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la ceremonia se había acabado, y todos los profesores alzaron sus varitas dejando caer sobre los féretros una nube de rosas rojas. Dumbledore alzó su varita también, y al fondo de la explanada, justo donde comenzaba el cementerio de la escuela, se extendió un pequeño monumento con los nombres de los trece fallecidos. Era más o menos de dos metros de altura, y tomaba la forma de un libro coronado con un sombrero de estudiante y atravesado por una varita. Era de un color plateado apagado, que brilló bajo el único rayo de sol que salió esa tarde, como si la propia naturaleza se despidiera de los trece asesinados. Todo el mundo miró emocionado ese homenaje, quedando patente que era el momento más sincero de toda la ceremonia.

Peter fue el primero en levantarse, y a él le siguieron Remus y Lily casi de forma automática. El pequeño se quedó parado unos segundos, quizá esperando a que el grupo volviera a reunirse, pero Lily avanzó unos metros mezclándose con la gente. La mayoría habían empezado a moverse, pero muchos padres aún seguían en sus sitios, mirando fijamente los féretros como si se negaran a terminar el último acto que harían con sus hijos.

-¿Lily? –dijo una voz conocida a su espalda-.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró, no sin sorpresa, con el triste rostro de Mark Bennet.

-¡Mark! –medio exclamó sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su ex novio se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de responderla.

-Roger es uno de los… -se calló, se mordió el labio inferior, e inspiró hondo-. Tenía que venir al funeral, no me lo habría perdonado. Así que lo dije en el colegio y me arreglaron un traslador para venir. Han sido muy amables.

Lily le sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose culpable por no haber caído que Roger Thomas, uno de los mejores amigos del chico, era uno de los fallecidos. Había estado demasiado absorta en sus problemas.

-Lo siento –susurró-.

Mark le quitó importancia con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos azules.

-Estos días todo el mundo está centrado en lo suyo. Me enteré de que tus amigas también fueron atacadas –Lily asintió, desviando un momento su mirada a los féretros pensando en Kate y en Sadie. Mark hizo una mueca triste con la boca-. Y también me han dicho que James está hospitalizado. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Esta vez fue ella quien le obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya mejor –le confesó-. Nos ha dado un buen susto, pero creemos que pronto le tendremos armando jaleo por aquí de nuevo.

Mark sonrió, y alargó su mano para acariciarle el brazo en señal de apoyo. La pelirroja le agradeció el gesto con otra sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te va en Beauxbatons?

-De maravilla –confesó el chico-. Todos allí son amables y responsables. Y debo reconocer que es un maravilloso cambio el no estar desayunando con el miedo a que lleguen las malas noticias. Allí no hay guerra, y esta les pilla demasiado lejana para no ser más que un rumor momentáneo.

Lily asintió con una punzada en el pecho. Tan cerca que estaba Francia, y ¡qué lejos para algunas cosas! Allí Voldemort no había extendido su terror, y la vida de la gente podía ser normal. Le alegraba que Mark gozara de esa tranquilidad, pues conocía pocas personas que la merecieran tanto. Sin embargo, su deseo era estar en casa y no tener que seguir teniendo miedo, ni seguir llorando más pérdidas. Tenían que acabar con Voldemort para volver a la normalidad.

Miró a su ex, y le sonrió sinceramente cuando le dijo:

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti. Disfrútalo.

Mark le devolvió la sonrisa con algo más de ánimo, pero después ambos pasaron varios instantes de silencio, sin saber cómo llenar esos espacios.

-Bueno… mi traslador sale en una hora, y quiero pasar un tiempo con Sam antes de volver a irme. No lo está pasando bien, ¿sabes?

-Como todos, supongo –concedió la pelirroja, antes de inclinarse a abrazarle con fuerza-. Cuídate mucho, Mark. Espero que cuando vuelva a saber de ti sea en mejores circunstancias.

Tras estrecharla con fuerza, él se apartó para mirarle a la cara y sonreírla.

-Lo serán. Estoy seguro. Tú también cuídate mucho, Lily.

OO—OO

Cuando todo terminó, Sirius miró a la madre de Kate con pena. La mujer se había pasado toda la ceremonia llorando, sin consuelo de ningún tipo. Y al igual que ella, Denise había sido inconsolable. Él había tenido a la niña sentada a su lado todo el tiempo, pero nada de lo que había intentado había dado resultado. Por primera, y única vez en su vida, compartió una mirada de complicidad con el padre de Kate. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué más hacer.

Sirius sintió lástima por el hombre, pues su trabajo terminaba allí. Pero él debía tratar con eso todos los días durante mucho tiempo, y además intentar superar a su manera la muerte de su hija mayor. Al chico no hacía falta que nadie le hubiera dicho nada para saber que Kate era el ojito derecho de su padre. Y ahora ese pobre hombre debía enfrentarse a una vida sombría sin la sonrisa de su chica preferida.

-Esto… yo… -susurró sin saber cómo despedirse-.

La madre de Kate le impidió seguir cuando le abrazó de nuevo con fuerza. Le soltó pasados unos segundos, y le miró a los ojos con dolor. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón. Siempre pensó que Kate se vería como ella cuando tuviera su edad, pero ya nunca llegaría a averiguarlo. Denise, también una copia muy parecida a su hermana con once años, le abrazó la cintura con fuerza cuando su madre le soltó.

-Tienes que prometerme que vendrás a vernos cuando puedas, cariño –le dijo Natalie, componiendo un intento de sonrisa-. Y que vas a tener mucho cuidado allá afuera.

Él asintió con un nudo en la garganta, mientras rodeaba con los brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Denise.

-Lo prometo. Lo siento…

Finalmente las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, aunque enseguida cortó el llanto avergonzado, pasándose deprisa las manos por las mejillas para borrar el rastro. Su sorpresa fue que, después de que Denise finalmente le soltara, el padre de Kate le tendió la mano. Ni siquiera cuando ella les había presentado lo había hecho.

-Cuídate, chico –dijo con voz rasposa. Sirius estrechó la mano con inseguridad, y algo brilló en los ojos del hombre-. No quería insinuar que todo esto haya pasado por tu culpa, así que lo siento si ha sonado así. Sé que tú también lo habrías dado todo porque Kate no…

Inspiró hondo mientras apartaba la mano con rapidez.

-Cuídate mucho –repitió ya sin mirarlo, conduciendo a su esposa y su hija hacia la salida-.

Sirius sólo se quedó observando cómo se iban, aún con la mano aún levantada. Se cerraba así una etapa de su vida que no habría querido ver terminada de esa forma. Kate nunca debería haber salido de su vida de esa forma.

OO—OO

Cuando todo terminó las personas comenzaron a marcharse y los profesores azuzaron a los alumnos para que entraran de nuevo al castillo. Los que habían perdido a familiares o amigos cercanos fueron los más rezagados, pues aún querían compartir algo de tiempo con sus familias. Sin embargo, la mayoría fueron entrando como zombies en el castillo, aún sin creerse todo lo que acababan de vivir. Pasarían semanas, o incluso meses, para que Hogwarts recuperara su ambiente habitual.

Lily había perdido de vista a Remus y Peter durante su pequeña conversación con Mark, pero supuso que sus amigos se habrían retirado al colegio con los demás, por lo que siguió a un grupo de alumnos de cuarto curso, quienes caminaban juntos y en silencio. Al entrar en los soportales y cubrir sus cabezas de la amenaza de lluvia que prometía el oscuro cielo suspiró, y buscó entre la gente por si sus amigos se habían quedado allí a esperarla. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda vio una cabellera oscura que destacaba sobre las demás por su altura, y se apartó del camino de los demás hasta que Sirius la alcanzara y pudieran entrar juntos al castillo.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un par de manos frías y ásperas que la tomaban de las muñecas y tiraban de ella hasta apartarla de la vista de los demás. Tampoco nadie lo vio, y cuando Lily fue a gritar sintió el roce de una varita en su cuello. No reconoció al desconocido que la había arrinconado en uno de los soportales, pero tampoco podía verle bien las facciones. Un movimiento a su izquierda la dejó ver que, al menos, había dos personas.

-Pero bueno, ¿Estás loco? ¡Suéltala! –dijo el recién llegado-.

El que la tenía sujeta soltó su brazo, pero apretó la varita contra su cuello.

-Ahora lo hago. Sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas –susurró este con una voz mortalmente seria, que a Lily le pareció haber oído en otra parte-.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó ella intentando controlar el temblor de su voz-.

-Te he visto de lejos, niña –dijo el hombre sin contestar a tu pregunta-. ¿Por qué tienes tú la caja?

-Hermano suéltala ahora mismo. No sé qué te ha dado, pero si alguien nos ve, estamos jodidos –insistió el otro hombre mirando hacia afuera nerviosamente-.

-¿Por qué tienes tú la caja? –insistió el hombre al ver que Lily se había distraído con el comentario de su hermano.

Lily le miró alarmada, intentando adivinar sus rasgos pese a que las sombras cubrían su cara.

-No sé de qué me…

-Niña, no me hagas perder la paciencia. Esa caja no es tuya, ni te la han mandado cuidar a ti. Así que dime qué haces con ella ahora mismo.

¿Serían mortífagos? Pero, ¿cómo se habrían colado en el colegio con tanto auror paseando por los alrededores? ¿Y cómo habían averiguado que la caja la tenía ella? No entendía nada, pero si por lo visto el tío de James había muerto por ella era porque era de suma importancia. Así que no pensaba entregarla por las buenas. Tarde o temprano alguien tendría que pasar por ahí, así que les distraería cuanto pudiera, o intentaría alcanzar su varita que estaba en su bolsillo. Pero los hombres habían comenzado a discutir entre sí, distrayéndose solos.

-Merlín… –suspiró de nuevo el otro hombre con un suspiro frustrado-. Deja a la niña en paz. Quizá has visto mal, es imposible que ella tenga esa dichosa caja.

-¡La reconocería en cualquier lugar, Gerard! La sacó del bolsillo y la volvió a esconder. Era la caja, la que les falta por robar.

-Si tan seguro estás, entonces deja de amenazarla y hablemos con Dumbledore.

El hombre pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero después la miró con desconfianza y le agarró de nuevo con fuerza del brazo para zarandearla.

-De acuerdo. Tú le buscas y yo la sujeto. Es ella la que tiene que dar explicaciones.

-Por favor, suéltala. Quizá sus amigos la están buscando, y nadie nos puede ver. Cuando hablemos con el viejo la mandará llamar y listo. Es imposible que ella se escape del castillo.

-¡También era imposible que hubiera mortífagos en Hogwarts, y mira qué ha pasado! –rugió el hombre apretando más el brazo de pura rabia y haciendo que Lily se quejase de dolor-.

Su hermano mayor le miró con impotencia, y dio una patada en la pared ante su cabezonería.

-¡Joder Bernard, me tienes hasta los cojones! No sé por qué te preguntabas a quien salía tu hija si tú eres tan tozudo como ella…

Se dio la vuelta para buscar discretamente a Dumbledore, cuando a Lily la hicieron conexión todos los cables, y miró al hombre que le sujetaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Bernard Duncker?

Al instante no una, sino dos varitas la apuntaban a la cara. El hombre que antes la había defendido la miraba con frialdad, y el que la sujetaba se alejó dos pasos para apuntarla mejor. Cuando la luz dio en su rostro pudo distinguir los famosos rasgos que todos habían odiado durante meses, y que ahora asociaba tanto a sus amigos. Ambos se parecían mucho a su padre, con el mismo pelo negro grasiento y los mismos ojos grandes y negros. Podría haber sido un hombre atractivo si hubiera estado mejor cuidado, pero la barba de varios días que lucía, las profundas ojeras y su piel completamente pálida por su nulo contacto con el sol, le habían hecho envejecer prematuramente. Había poco en él del hombre que había visto en los recuerdos de Sadie.

-¿Cómo le has reconocido? –preguntó el otro hombre, que era bastante más alto y atlético que él-. No has podido verle mucho la cara, las sombras le cubrían.

Su forma de mirarla y la facilidad de movimientos que tenía, la hicieron pensar en un auror. Después reconoció que Jeff había dicho que su tío acompañaba a su padre desde que se había fugado. Les miró a los dos de forma distinta desde ese momento.

-Yo… reconocí la voz. Soy amiga de Jeff y… Sadie. Ellos me enseñaron algunos recuerdos.

Poco a poco, como si el nombre de sus amigos tuviera un efecto tranquilizante, ambos hombres fueron bajando sus varitas.

-¿Eres amiga de mis hijos? –preguntó Bernard con voz estrangulada-.

Y Lily recordó entonces qué había ocurrido ese día, y supo que había venido al funeral de Sadie. Su mente abotonada aún no asimilaba todo de golpe, pero había una sinceridad infinita cuando le miró con ojos llorosos.

-Siento todo esto…

El hombre hizo una mueca, como intentando reponerse de un horrible pensamiento. Su hermano ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y miraba a Lily con perspicacia.

-Eso no explica por qué tienes tú esa caja, jovencita.

Ella se removió incómoda, dudando de si hablar con ellos sobre la caja. Aún no le quedaba claro por qué esos hombres sabían de su existencia.

-¿Cómo sabéis de ella?

-Niña, yo inventé esas cajas –dijo Bernard recuperando su autocontrol-.

-¿Cajas? ¿Hay más de una?

Su tez palideció, y todo se volvió más confuso. No entendía nada, ¿cómo que las había inventado? ¿Cómo que había más de una caja? James le había contado todo lo que sabía, y por lo visto no era mucho. Ni siquiera sabían cuál era su contenido. Pero de todas formas no tenía sentido que Bernard Duncker dijera que él había las había inventado, eso sí que no encajaba. Hasta que recordó a Sadie diciendo que su padre era investigador, y las sospechas de su tío de que quizá había sido encarcelado para quitarle de en medio por alguno de sus descubrimientos…

Al verla con la boca abierta, los ojos cristalinos y la tez pálida, Bernard supo que ella no sabía gran cosa de la caja que custodiaba. Entonces la caja no estaba segura en sus manos, y ella corría peligro al estar involucrada con ella. Ya le había quedado claro que esa chica no llevaba malas intenciones, sino un absoluto desconocimiento.

-¿Qué sabes de la caja? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ti?

Torpemente, Lily le explicó sobre el tío de James, sobre cómo la caja había caído en poder de su novio y como la había contado todo lo que sabía, hasta que el ataque de la semana anterior había puesto la caja en sus manos. Cuando acabó, los dos hombres la miraban atentamente, quizá entendiendo más que ella de todo aquel lío.

-Hermano, la próxima vez que te dé por tus inventitos, asegúrate de que el mayor daño que puedes hacer es quemar la casa –susurró el mayor pasándose las manos por la cara-.

Bernard resopló y se dirigió a Lily.

-Esa caja es demasiado peligrosa. Dámela y yo se la pasaré a Dumbledore, quien es el que debería custodiarla.

-No –repuso la pelirroja con seriedad-. No digo que no me fíe de vosotros, pero podéis ser mortífagos con poción multijugos. Por lo visto, son capaces de todo para conseguirla. Si no se la doy al profesor Dumbledore personalmente, no se la daré a nadie.

Bernard la miró perplejo, y miró a su hermano para saber qué hacer. Este se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La chica es lista –dijo en defensa de la terquedad de Lily-. Además, no creo que averigüen con facilidad que la caja ahora la tiene ella. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros tampoco somos unos guardianes seguros para ella. Hablaremos con Dumbledore en cuanto podamos, y él hablará con ella. De mientras no creo que haya peligro.

Bernard apartó la mirada con una mueca, como si su paciencia estuviera terminando. Se dirigió a Lily con una mirada tan seria y fría que ella recordó las fotografías que le habían hecho al detenerle, y que tanto pavor habían causado. Ahora veía que no eran los ojos de un asesino despiadado, sino los de un hombre inteligente, frío y práctico, al que no le gustaba que se desobedeciesen sus órdenes. Las dos cosas eran muy distintas.

-Muy bien. Hasta que pueda hablar seriamente con Dumbledore tú te encargarás de ella. Pero no me la juegues, niña. El que mis hijos te hayan podido decir que no soy un asesino, no me convierte en un corderito. Y estoy dispuesto a hacerte mucho daño si entregas esta caja a personas indebidas.

-Acaban de matar a dos amigas mías, mi novio está en el hospital y mi mejor amiga aún no se recupera de sus heridas. ¿Crees que voy a entregar nada a esos asesinos? –preguntó fríamente la pelirroja, poniendo su mejor cara de la prefecta indomable-.

La fachada pareció convencer definitivamente a Bernard Duncker, aunque la miró seriamente. A su hermano se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a alguien poniendo en su sitio al listillo de su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, ninguno le prestó atención, pues se estudiaron con la mirada mutuamente hasta que se relajaron un poco.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, si vas a ser su guardiana este tiempo, es justo que sepas lo que tienes en las manos…

OO—OO

-¿Y cómo están los demás?

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instaló en la habitación, cuando James pronunció esa pregunta. Ese era el segundo día que estaba lúcido y se mantenía despierto varias horas. Aunque aún estaba débil, su carácter había vuelto a ser el de siempre, y ya se había forzado a sí mismo a dar varios paseos por la habitación y el pasillo para recuperar fuerzas (tenía que estar en forma pronto para el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, decía él).

Sin embargo, el matrimonio Potter había conseguido esquivar el tema del ataque hasta ese momento. Le habían insinuado a James que la cosa apenas era tan grave como él y Lily se habían pensado en primer momento, y que todo estaba bajo control. No se habían atrevido a decirle de la muerte de dos amigas suyas de las que Lily y Sirius les habían informado. Ni tampoco de que había tantos heridos en el hospital, sobre todo una de ellas que también era amiga suya y que había sido infectada por un hombre lobo, lo cual tenía bastante nerviosos a todos los padres.

Se miraron el uno al otro inseguros, y le dedicaron a James unas sonrisas poco convincentes.

-Todo está bien. Ya les verás cuando vuelvas al colegio.

Él vio algo raro en sus miradas, y su rostro se volvió completamente serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó en tono grave-.

-¿Qué puede ocurrir, James? –cuestionó Charlus alzando las cejas mientras fingía sorpresa-. Ya te hemos dicho. Todo está bien.

El joven Potter se revolvió en la cama incómodo.

-Aquí pasa algo –murmuró mirando a sus padres con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Es por eso por lo que ayer no me dejasteis escribir a Lily ni a Padfood?

-Lily y Sirius están estupendamente, cariño –le tranquilizó su madre-. Mira, estas son las cartas que me han mandado estos días. Ayer no te dejamos escribirles porque no podías ni sujetar la pluma. Luego les escribes sin problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

James pareció relajarse al ver las letras de su novia y de su mejor amigo impresas en los pergaminos, pero mientras fingía leer las cartas por encima analizó las expresiones de sus padres.

-Estáis ocultándome algo –concluyó con un resoplido, mientras le devolvía las cartas a su madre de mala manera-.

Charlus abrió la boca para responder a la afirmación de su hijo, pero un llamado a la puerta hizo que los tres miraran en esa dirección. La puerta se abrió un poco, y una mujer de mediana edad asomó la cabeza antes de entrar por completo en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes señores Potter, buenas tardes James –les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Buenas tardes, sanadora Morrison –saludó Dorea casi con reverencia a la mujer que le había salvado la vida a su hijo-.

-Es la hora de tomar las pociones, y quiero revisar un poco a James. ¿Les importaría esperar fuera unos minutos?

-Por supuesto –contestó Charlus ayudando a su esposa a levantarse de la silla al lado de la cama de James, y dirigiéndose ambos a la puerta-.

-Sólo serán unos minutos –precisó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara, que borró cuando la puerta se cerró tras los señores Potter-.

Charlus y Dorea apenas llevaban unos segundos fuera cuando vieron llegar al hombre que esperaban desde el día anterior. Tal y como habían prometido, avisaron a Dumbledore tan pronto James estuvo lúcido para mantener una conversación. Sin embargo, las obligaciones de esos últimos días hicieron que el anciano tuviera que postergar su visita hasta después de los funerales.

Dumbledore se veía cansado, ojeroso y más débil en los últimos días. Sin embargo, los señores Potter comprendían que enterrar a trece alumnos dejaba ese aspecto hasta en el hombre más joven y vital. Por eso estaban seguros de que pronto el gran mago estaría completamente listo para enfrentarse él solo a todo un ejército para que acabara la guerra.

-Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso –dijo con voz sombría, aunque les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-. Me temo que los funerales han durado más de lo previsto. He salido en cuanto he tenido la oportunidad, aunque creo que he dejado a la ministra con la palabra en la boca.

-No se preocupe, Dumbledore. Ahora están haciéndole una revisión a James, no tardarán –contestó Dorea lanzando al hombre una mirada comprensiva, sabiendo la difícil situación en la que se hallaba el anciano-.

-¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche? –preguntó Dumbledore-.

-Muy bien. Es un muchacho muy fuerte –contestó el padre del chico con orgullo-. En unos días le tendremos como nuevo. Ahora está muy activo, y hasta después de una hora de darle las pociones no empieza a entrarle el sueño, por lo que podrá hablar con él con tranquilidad. Pero queríamos pedir que no le dijera nada sob…

La frase murió en sus labios cuando vio pasar por delante de ellos a una persona inesperada. Confusos, su esposa y Dumbledore siguieron su mirada, y Dorea frunció el ceño.

-¿Sanadora Morrison? –llamó a la mujer que pasaba de largo mientras leía unos informes-.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor al ver quien la llamaba. Sonrió cálidamente al encontrarse con los Potter, y dio un pequeño golpe de varita a los informes.

-Buenas tardes –saludó alegremente-. Ahora vengo a ver a James. Tiene que tomarse las pociones en diez minutos.

Iba a seguir de largo al lugar al que se dirigía en un comienzo cuando Dorea la detuvo con otra pregunta, esta pronunciada con voz débil.

-Pero, ¿no estaba usted dentro, con James?

La cara de perplejidad de la mujer les dijo todo, y Charlus no perdió más el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y entró rápidamente en la habitación, intentando entender esa confusión. Pero sólo se encontraron la cama de James completamente vacía…

OO-oOo-OO

_Lo sé. Sé lo que estáis pensando. Tardo tres meses en actualizar, escribo más páginas que El Quijote… ¡y voy y dejo el final así! Bueno, algo tenía que hacer para manteneros enganchados jeje_

_La historia ya va llegando a su fin, hemos entrado de lleno en la etapa final. No voy a poner una fecha de la próxima actualización, porque estoy hasta arriba, pero espero que sea pronto porque necesito escribir. De todas formas pensad que aún queda una segunda parte cargada de emociones (¡lo prometo!), y que podré escribirla más rápido porque en mayo sí o sí acabo la carrera, y mi vida se calmará un poco. ¡Nos leemos prontito! ¡Os quiero!_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_

_Eva._


	37. JP, desaparecido

_Se abre el telón y aparece un gran escudo tembloroso por uno de los costados. Lentamente aparecen sobre él unos curiosos ojos marrones llenos de miedo. Se vuelven a esconder rápido ante la ferocidad del público. Se escucha un pequeño alboroto en el camerino hasta que una rubia de baja estatura y de pelo corto es empujada con violencia hacia el centro del escenario. Mira al público nerviosa. Estos portan cuchillos, rifles, piedras y otro tipo de armas dispuestos a usarlos contra ella. Se aclara la garganta y sonríe insegura:_

_- ¡Hola a tods! ¡He vuelto!_

_Tras los abucheos totalmente comprensivos esta levanta las manos con rendición._

_- ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Ya os dije que sería un año duro! Pero ya estoy libre y por fin he podido sentarme a escribir. Para justificarme traigo mi título de licenciada, como prueba de que si no he escrito es porque estaba estudiando muy mucho._

_Pone cara de tristeza y el público se calma un poco. Tras explicar brevemente que su vida ha sido un lío, que por fin ha acabado la carrera y que su abuela ha estado fastidiada, lo que ha hecho que se retrasara aún más al escribir, todos la entienden._

_- ¿Queréis leer el próximo capítulo? –pregunta más animada-._

_Alguien la tira una piedra por esa pregunta tan absurda. Comienzan a abuchear pidiendo el capítulo y exigiendo que deje de hacer el tonto. El ambiente se había a exaltar. Eva se asusta y saca de nuevo el escudo._

_- Vale, vale. Dejadme contestar a Sole a su review y ya os dejo con el capítulo. ¿Supongo que tendréis ganas de saber qué ha pasado con James, no? Os prometo que mientras he estado ocupada con otras cosas le he tenido bien cuidado. Lo he puesto en peligro solo cuanto he desempolvado el capítulo. Bueno, Sole ¿estás por ahí?_

_La aludida se levanta de entre el público con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la loca autora ya con poca paciencia. Eva sonríe nerviosa. _

_- Solo quería decirte que es cierto que en estos momentos es lógico tenerles pena a todos (porque no he dejado títere con cabeza). Pero que las cosas para todos se pondrán mejor. Nuestra Lily sonreirá más y Sirius y Grace superarán poco a poco lo de Kate. Que, por cierto, tu abuela tiene los mismos dichos que la mía jeje. En fin, sé que fui cruel dejando el final así, pero he intentado resarciros con este capítulo._

_El público no parece muy convencido de que así sea, por lo que Eva se mueve incómoda, pasando su peso de los talones a las puntas de los pies. Mira al camerino y el director de la obra la dice que corte ya o la corta a ella el cuello. Vuelve a mirar al público que vuelve a levantar las armas._

_- Vale, vale. Ya os dejo. Solo queda advertiros que a lo largo del capítulo va a haber algún salto en el tiempo que está más o menos bien señalizados. Los he puesto en forma de recuerdos para que sepáis un poco mejor qué pasó en los interrogatorios. Y, bueno, que recordéis que todo es obra de JK. Y… ¡Ah sí!_

_Agarra un megáfono que había aparecido por arte de magia a su lado y se pone toda chula con él:_

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"._

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 37:**** J.P., desaparecido**

* * *

_15 de febrero de 1978__._

_La habitación que __era frecuentada por muchos alumnos de Hogwarts cuando eran castigados estaba irreconocible. El que llevaba años siendo el despacho de la profesora McGonagall no contaba con la sobriedad e iluminación habituales, sino que estaba oscuro y misterioso, tan solo iluminado por unas velas colocadas en la mesa de la maestra._

_Cuatro figuras estaban de pie alrededor de esta, prácticamente en penumbras, mientras observaban al primer interrogado de la tarde. El chico había sido elegido al azar, aunque ver su nombre había ayudado mucho a colocarle el cartel de sospechoso. Moreno, alto y de rostro arrogante, su imagen recordaba mucho a sus parientes ya conocidos por los cuatro hombres._

_- Tú eres Sirius Black, ¿verdad? –dijo el hombre más cercano inclinándose sobre la mesa e invadiendo sutilmente el espacio vital del chico-._

_Este levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la falsa inocencia con que le había identificado. Sin embargo, el modo de pronunciar su apellido levantó sus barreras defensivas, como bien pudieron captar todos. Sus ojos grises relampaguearon cuando enfrentó al auror._

_- Sí, soy yo –contestó con voz tranquila-._

_Su expresión no cambió a pesar del esfuerzo del hombre por incomodarle. Se había puesto a mirar su expediente, como si no lo hubiera leído con anterioridad, fingiendo sorpresa en distintos momentos._

_- Tengo entendido que eres toda una joyita. Tu expediente de castigos es más grande que los del resto del curso juntos… -comentó el hombre con segundas intenciones-._

_Sirius no lo notó, o al menos no pareció hacerlo. Solo se encogió de hombros levemente y con un levantamiento de cejas dijo:_

_- ¿Gracias?_

_Su tono no pareció gustar a ninguno de los cuatro hombres, que intercambiaron una mirada corta. El más cercano a él, quien portaba su expediente, lo dejó caer con fuerza en la mesa haciendo que se levantara una nube de polvo de este que hizo estornudar al chico. Lo cierto es que era un tomo bastante grande, aunque él se habría justificado diciendo que siete años dan para mucho, y más teniendo a James Potter metiéndote malas ideas en tu traviesa mente._

_- ¿Dónde estuviste el sábado? –preguntó el hombre a bocajarro-._

_Sirius miró un momento al individuo que estaba ante él, de nuevo invadiendo su espacio personal. Observó su melena rojiza y sus finas gafas de ligera montura antes de responder con voz neutral:_

_- En Hogsmeade, como la mayoría. Todo me pilló allí._

_- ¿Tienes testigos que te vieran allí? –insistió el hombre sin cambiar su expresión, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-._

_- Mi mejor amigo y su novia. También un auror que me sacó de allí cuando me hirieron –al ver la cara de incredulidad del hombre, Sirius frunció el ceño y añadió, algo más impaciente-. Pregúnteles. Mi amigo se encuentra en San Mungo, pero ya está consciente, y ella está aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Dónde sino iba a encontrarme?_

_- ¿Tal vez de reunión familiar? –propuso un segundo hombre que hasta ese momento había fingido leer un libro que estaba en una estantería-._

_Ante ese ataque directo, el chico se envaró, incapaz de seguir manteniéndose neutro._

_- El único miembro de mi familia que tengo cerca es mi hermano, y no me hablo con él –respondió con voz dura-._

_- ¿Seguro? ¿Y con el resto de la familia? ¿Tu querida prima Bellatrix, tal vez? ¿No te propuso celebrar una pequeña reunión familiar en Hogsmeade?_

_- No sé nada de ella desde que me marché de casa hace un año. Evidentemente jamás quedaría con esa loca, y menos en esas circunstancias. Ya les he dicho con quien estaba. Compruébenlo si no se lo creen._

_El hombre que tenía delante se inclinó algo más, obligándole a echarse para atrás en la silla. Le miraba con un odio y una desconfianza que él sabía que no habría sentido de haberse apellidado de otra forma. Pero aún así le mantuvo la mirada con el mal humor creciendo en sus venas._

_- No nos diga cómo tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo, señor Black –le espetó pronunciando con asco su apellido-._

_- Entonces hacedlo sin que yo tenga que decir nada –devolvió con chulería el chico mientras alzaba una ceja desafiante-._

_Por un momento parecía que el auror iba a echar mano a su varita, pero una voz que hasta entonces no había intervenido, le interrumpió._

_- ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? Si es que quieres que comprobemos tu coartada, claro._

_Sirius le miró, era el hombre más alejado de todos. La luz apenas iluminaba levemente sus rasgos, pero era evidente que no se había perdido un detalle de la conversación. Al chico le sonaba de algo, creía que le había visto antes, pero con tan poca iluminación apenas reconocía nada. Su voz no la asoció con ninguna cara tampoco._

_- James Potter y Lily Evans –respondió sin dejar de mirar al hombre e ignorando al que le estaba acosando-._

_Le pareció que el auror dio un respingo, pero al segundo siguiente estaba tan relajado como lo había estado todo el rato. Le observó con curiosidad unos minutos más, pero el auror no volvió a intervenir en la conversación. Finalmente, cuando él más enfadado estaba y la tensión pendía de un hilo, volvió a hablar._

_- Puedes irte._

_- ¡¿Qué…? –exclamó el primer auror girándose hacia su compañero con expresión de incredulidad-._

_- Hasta que demostremos lo contrario, está limpio. Pero comprobaremos tu coartada, chico, créeme._

* * *

¿Habían tomado las medidas adecuadas para encontrar a todos mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts? ¿Estarían todos fuera del colegio o se les habría escapado alguno? Esas cuestiones torturaban a Frank Longbottom día y noche desde que habían terminado los interrogatorios a los alumnos. Él había sido el encargado de presidir el grupo de aurores enviados a Hogwarts, ya que había sido quien había dirigido la investigación realizada en torno a la mortífaga hallada muerta. Prefirió que los interrogatorios los realizara Rufus Scrimgeour, mucho más diestro en apretar los tornillos a las personas y sacar confesiones involuntarias (tenía el record en el cuerpo), mientras él estudiaba sus reacciones.

Mientras repasaba documentos, analizando en su mente a todos y cada uno de los interrogados, la duda penetraba en su mente. Era bueno calando a las personas, solía acertar cuando analizaba sus expresiones, gestos o miradas. Sin embargo, había más de uno que le había resultado muy difícil de descifrar. Uno de ellos era el que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Su físico y forma de ser se parecían mucho al resto de su familia, pero había percibido en sus ojos, en su mirada, un calor que no relacionaba con ningún Black con el que él se había cruzado. Había comprobado su coartada, y había descubierto que no mentía. Al menos esperaba que la chica a la que había recurrido no hubiera mentido para salvarle el cuello, aunque parecía una de las más sinceras. Además, tenía ciertos recuerdos de ese chico cuando era más pequeño y ya hacía trastadas con su grupo tan incondicional de amigos. No habría creído entonces que estaba viendo a un futuro mortífago, y esperaba no haberse equivocado con él.

Volvió a buscar su expediente y observó las altas calificaciones que tenía, que sólo eran superadas por su gran número de castigos. Era inteligente, y había mostrado interés por ser auror, según ponía sus entrevistas antes y después de los TIMOS. La fotografía que acompañaba al expediente mostraba a un chico no muy distinto del que había visto días atrás. Atractivo, arrogante y de facciones marcadas. Había parecido con su familia, pero a la vez notaba muchas diferencias. Ese muchacho era todo un misterio…

- Estás muy concentrado.

Frank no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escuchó esa voz a su izquierda. Al girarse vio a Alice sentada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano y mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

- He estado hablándote, pero estás demasiado ensimismado. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Los que estaban infiltrados ya están todos expulsados.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó él sin convicción mientras volvía a mirar la fotografía del chico-.

Era media tarde, o al menos eso creía pues podía llevar horas revisando los documentos que tenía. Se encontraba en el cuartel, lugar que ya casi podían considerar su casa todos los miembros del cuerpo desde el ataque en Hogsmeade hacía menos de una semana. No se movían de allí más que para salir a investigar e ir a dormir, aunque esto lo hacían por turnos. Cansado del ruido que producían sus compañeros, él se había encerrado en la sala de recopilación de información y se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Alice, al ver que le perdía de nuevo, le obligó a bajar el fajo de documentos y mirarla a la cara.

- Tenemos que irnos –le dijo-. Dumbledore me ha avisado. Ha ocurrido algo y hay reunión urgente de la Orden.

- ¿Otro ataque? –respondió él incorporándose con prisa-.

- Lo dudo, si fuera así ya lo sabríamos aquí –le tranquilizó su esposa, también levantándose-. Pero parecía importante.

- Entonces vamos a ver cómo nos podemos marchar sin levantar sospechas. ¿Moody ya se ha marchado?

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al aludido que tenía una expresión muy acelerada y nerviosa.

- Frank, tienes que venir conmigo. Ha ocurrido algo –dijo sin tiempo a mirar al matrimonio que le observaba algo preocupados-.

Fue a darse media vuelta para irse, seguramente esperando a que su subordinado le siguiese, cuando Alice intervino.

- Dumbledore acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que hay reunión de la Orden por algo urgente. ¿Es lo mismo? –preguntó pese a que no se había dirigido a ella-.

Moody la miró ligeramente sorprendido, como si no la hubiera visto en su corto escrutinio por la sala. Pero la situación era tan alarmante que no tuvo tiempo de ceremonias.

- Sí, es lo mismo. Tú Alice, vete a la reunión. Frank, acompáñame a San Mungo.

OO—OO

Cuando Alice llegó al cuartel general la reunión ya había comenzado. Todos estaban en silencio, con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido mientras Dumbledore hablaba sombríamente de un tema en apariencia bastante urgente.

- Sé que no tenemos mucho por dónde empezar, y menos si queremos ser discretos frente a los aurores. Pero Alastor y Frank se encargarán de cubrir las posibles pruebas que podamos dejar. No me importa cuál de los dos organismos le encuentre mientras lo haga, cuanto antes mejor y vivo, por supuesto.

Las últimas palabras terminaron por poner en guardia a Alice, quien había pasado todo el trayecto pensando en qué podía ser lo que había ocurrido para tanta urgencia y secretismo. Alguien había desaparecido, era evidente. Pero también parecía que se había perdido todas las explicaciones.

Mientras Dumbledore continuaba diciendo lo que había hablado con Moody sobre cómo actuarían los aurores, ella se deslizó discretamente en una de las sillas vacías que había al lado de Dorcas. Nadie pareció notar su presencia. Su amiga miraba al anciano con el ceño fruncido y el rostro decidido. Hacía meses que no la veía así, desde que Matthew había muerto. Sin querer recordar en ese momento al hermano de su amiga, se inclinó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

Aunque Dorcas tampoco había dado muestras de que le había oído llegar era evidente que sí lo había hecho. Su ceño se alivió un poco cuando apartó la mirada de Dumbledore, pero la preocupación seguía impresa en su rostro.

- Han secuestrado a un chico. Un crío de 17 años. Era uno de los heridos del otro día, estaba ingresado en San Mungo y se lo han llevado estando apenas a un par de metros de sus padres. Nadie vio nada ni nadie sabe cómo han podido llevárselo, pero en los dos minutos que estuvieron fuera desapareció por arte de magia.

Alice se había llevado una mano a la boca, horrorizada, nada más escuchar la primera frase. Sus instintos de aurora se agudizaron al escuchar el resto de la disparatada situación, pensando ya en cualquier móvil que pudiera llevar a cometer esa locura.

- ¿Han sido mortífagos, o se trata de un secuestro por dinero? ¿Su familia está bien posicionada?

Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

- Ignoro todo eso, pero Dumbledore parece muy seguro de que han sido mortífagos. Y ya sabes que cuando él sospecha algo, suele acertar.

Alice asintió de acuerdo, quedándose en silencio unos segundos elucubrando. En ese espacio de tiempo la voz de Edgar Bones interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dices que se han hecho pasar por una sanadora? ¿Cómo es posible?

Alice dejó de maquinar en su mente para atender a la conversación que se había seguido desarrollando. Delante de todos, Dumbledore giró sus pies para seguir caminando de un lado a otro, dejando ver su agitación con el tema.

- No sé de qué modo han podido sortear la seguridad de San Mungo, eso deberán resolverlo los aurores. Pero la información es veraz, yo estaba con los padres cuando estos salieron de la habitación, dejando solo al chico con la que pensaban que era su sanadora. Pero apenas dos minutos después la verdadera mujer pasó por el pasillo ajena a todo. Cuando abrimos la puerta, el chico había desaparecido.

- ¡Pero es absurdo! –exclamó Caradoc Dearborn anonadado-. ¿Qué pueden querer de un crío? Jugársela de una forma tan evidente por un simple niño no me parece digno de ellos. ¿Estás seguro de que el secuestro no tiene fines económicos?

A Alice le pareció una buena pregunta, pues el modo de actuar parecía demasiado desesperado y arriesgado para tratarse de los mortífagos, a no ser que tuvieran una gran razón de peso. Pero, ¿un chico de 17 años? ¿Qué podía tener él para se arriesgaran tanto por secuestrarle?

- Me temo que James sí tiene algo que los mortífagos quieren –contestó Dumbledore como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Algo que el propio Voldemort ansía mucho y que ha llegado a las manos del muchacho después de muchas vueltas. ¿Me disculpareis una vez más, queridos amigos, si no soy muy abierto con este tema? De momento sólo es necesario saber que el chico está en grave peligro y que su rescate es prioritario para nosotros. Como ya he dicho, preferiblemente vivo. Mi conciencia no soportaría la muerte de alguien tan joven y ajeno a esta clase de maldades. Cuando acabe esta pesadilla os lo contaré todo. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Pese a las circunstancias tan extrañas y la poca información que había dado, la confianza ciega que todos los presentes sentían por ese hombre hizo que fueran accediendo unánimemente a trabajar prácticamente a oscuras, en pos de salvarle la vida a ese chico.

- Otra cosa –añadió Dumbledore antes de ponerse a dar instrucciones-. Quizá esto ayude a que os sintáis más afines a la causa o quizá no. Pero es justo que sepáis que se trata del sobrino de Adam, y su secuestro está relacionado no sólo con su muerte, sino también con la de Andrea, Tomás y Cora.

La sorpresa general no pudo ser mayor. Y también la rabia crispó el rostro de algunos de los presentes que conocían la verdad sobre Ethan y, por lo tanto, su implicación en ese caso también.

OO—OO

San Mungo se había convertido en una locura después de los últimos acontecimientos. Hasta tres sanadores, además de la suplantada en cuestión que estaba siendo interrogada por los aurores, se habían personado en la habitación del desaparecido. Dorea había tenido que ser atendida de un ataque de ansiedad, y en ese momento un tranquilizante bastante fuerte la tenía apoyada en el hombro de su marido, prácticamente dormida, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Charlus, impotente, sólo podía intentar acercarse a los aurores para saber más, antes de ser apartado por los propios sanadores. Estos intentaban que el cuerpo de investigación no alterara mucho la tranquilidad del hospital, pero a la vez colaboraban en que no fueran interrumpidos mientras recogían pruebas con rapidez.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? –preguntó Charlus intentando contener su furia mientras abrazaba a su esposa que gemía en voz baja-.

El shock le había inundado los primeros momentos, tras abrir la puerta y descubrir que la cama de James estaba vacía y su hijo no estaba por ningún lado. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que su mujer había gritado y posteriormente se había desmayado, y no fue consciente de la rapidez con que Dumbledore registró la habitación hasta que este se marchaba, dejándoles a ambos al cuidado de los sanadores que habían sido llamados por la doctora Morrison. Le había prometido, al tiempo que se marchaba, que pronto tendría noticias suyas diciéndole que había encontrado a James sano y salvo. Pero en las últimas dos horas sólo había visto desfilar a sanadores y a aurores por la habitación sin que nadie le diese explicaciones.

- Entienda señor Potter de que aún no hay nada que contarle –le dijo uno de los sanadores intentando tranquilizarle en vano-. En cuanto los aurores terminen aquí se pondrán en marcha para encontrar a su hijo. No entendemos cómo han podido romper la seguridad del hospital, pero desde luego han tenido que dejar huellas para ello. Le encontrarán pronto, estoy seguro.

Esas palabras entraron por un oído de Charlus y salieron por el otro. Sabía que le estaban diciendo lo que quería oír, pero el problema era que él quería que eso que quería oír se correspondiera con la realidad. El dolor que tenía en el pecho, la debilidad que sentía en las piernas y la picazón que le irritaba los ojos no ayudaban a mostrar una imagen de fortaleza y valentía. Y tenía que mostrarla, por los demás y por él mismo. Su esposa cada vez se hallaba más inconsciente en sus brazos y tenía que encontrar a James, no podía permitirse derrumbarse. Pero el dolor le estaba venciendo por minutos.

Finalmente, Dorea acabó por perder la conciencia. Se agarró una última vez al brazo de su marido y después se soltó de golpe. Él le estaba sujetando, por lo que ella cayó sobre su hombro, mojando su cuello con sus lágrimas vertidas. Rápidamente una sanadora la tomó de los hombros, obligándole a soltarla.

- Será mejor que la llevemos a una habitación, señor Potter. Usted también debería venir a descansar. Cuando se sepa algo más pediremos que vayan a buscarle.

Pero Charlus no hizo caso, y vio cómo se llevaban a Dorea dormida por la poción. Él se quedó inmóvil y aturdido, mirando cómo los aurores registraban y analizaban la habitación de cabo a rabo, casi sin reparar en su presencia. Tampoco parecieron notarla cuando fueron recogiendo mientras seguían hablando en susurros apresurados. Sólo una mujer, de unos cincuenta años con el pelo muy corto y de un llamativo azul, se dirigió a él con mirada comprensiva.

- Soy Ayleen Morris, señor Potter. Soy una de los aurores que llevan la investigación de su hijo, y la encargada de mantener informada a su familia –le informó con voz amable-.

Era evidente que la habían escogido como nexo con ellos porque era la más comprensiva, lo cual tampoco era de extrañar porque era la única mujer. Ella le miró fijamente con sabios ojos de gata, tal vez esperando un signo de histeria que no llegó, pues su shock aún era tal que no concebía la idea de gritar.

- Yo… -Charlus no sabía cómo decir lo que quería. Realmente no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería decir-. James es… nuestra vida. Por favor…

Su hijo sería, seguramente, la única cosa que le haría perder su orgullo y compostura, pero en ese momento no le importó. La mujer también pareció comprender su lucha interna, pues le apretó el brazo como si supiera lo que sentía, y se puso seria.

- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarle. Le encontraremos –añadió intentando parecer más convencida. Inspiró fuerte e intentó hablar con tacto-. De momento hemos sacado pruebas, huellas y todo lo que necesitamos para empezar. Creo que con lo encontrado podremos aclarar pronto quién suplantó a la sanadora Morrison, y cuando sepamos su identidad podremos aclarar el móvil del secuestro de su hijo. Que se le hayan llevado sin que haya signos de violencia nos lleva a confiar en que no pretenden matarle, lo cual es una buena noticia.

Charlus asintió con la cabeza, sólo escuchando a medias. Él creía que el móvil del secuestro de James estaba claro, el motivo por el que le habían buscado con tanto empeño en Hogsmeade. Pero no era capaz de expresarse en condiciones para contarlo, ya que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. La aurora lo notó y le condujo hacia la entrada de la habitación, quedando esta al cuidado de otros dos sanadores que estaban recogiendo.

- Pronto tendrá noticias mías, se lo garantizo. Pero de momento le sugiero que vaya con su esposa e intente descansar. No le podrán ser de ayuda a James cuando le encontremos si están agotados. Se lo devolveremos cuanto antes.

Charlus le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde habían trasladado a Dorea, conducido por la sanadora que había intentado convencerle con anterioridad. Pero ni por un momento confió en las palabras de la aurora más que en las de Dumbledore, quien aún no había dado señales de vida.

OO—OO

* * *

_16 de febrero de 1978_

_Ese muchacho era uno de los más difíciles de descifrar. Su mirada fría y oscura había sido imperturbable desde el momento en que entró por la puerta, y no se había inmutado ni siquiera cuando le habían mostrado las fotografías de sus compañeros muertos. Frank no sabía qué pensar de él. Estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de que su forma de ser ayudaría a verle como culpable, pero no había hecho nada por parecer inocente. O bien no había hecho nada y era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de lo que aparentaba, o bien era suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo y no cambiarlo. _

_Él se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Esos fríos ojos revelaban una aguda inteligencia, y tampoco ocultaban el desdén que sentía por los aurores que le estaban interrogando. Y, por lo visto, a Rufus Scrimgeour eso le sacaba de sus cabales a la par que le desconcentraba. Tenía la mirada encolerizada, pero no se mostró tan acosador como con otros chicos._

_Desde su lugar al fondo de la sala, Frank vio a su compañero dar una vuelta alrededor del chico, quien tenía sus dos manos sobre la mesa suavemente entrelazadas. Había bajado un poco la cabeza y no podía verle los ojos tras esa cascada de grasiento pelo._

_- Repitámoslo de nuevo, señor Snape –habló Scrimgeour tras unos minutos de pausa-. ¿Dónde estaba el sábado por la tarde?_

_- Ya se lo he dicho. En mi cuarto, estudiando -respondió el chico con un suspiro, aunque con voz educada-._

_Frank captó un ligero tono en su voz con el que el muchacho parecía querer indicar que estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con ellos. Estaba siendo insolente, pero de un modo tan disimulado que hasta costaba enfadarse. No era bravucón y descarado como la mayoría. Parecía mucho más inteligente que todo eso._

_- ¿Y alguien te vio estudiar durante toda la tarde? –repitió el auror con retintín-._

_- No. Estaba solo. Cuando hay gente no se puede estudiar bien._

_- Y durante toda la tarde, ¿ninguno de tus compañeros entró en el cuarto?_

_Severus se encogió de hombros negando suavemente con la cabeza._

_- Puede ser, no lo sé. Cerré las cortinas de mi cama e insonoricé la zona. Pudo pasar una estampida y no darme cuenta._

_A Frank le sorprendió el poco empeño que el chico puso para crearse una mejor coartada. Solo en su cuarto estudiando. Pudo haber inventado una coartada que le colocara junto a uno o dos compañeros para asegurarse entre sí la seguridad. Estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos lo había hecho por la cantidad de hilos sueltos que habían encontrado en algunas historias, sobre todo de los slytherins. Pero este se presentaba manteniendo que había estado todo el día solo, sin testigos que lo corroboraran. Era muy extraño._

_- ¿Qué hiciste cuando oíste los gritos? –estaba preguntando Scrimgeour en ese momento-._

_- Pues al principio me desorienté. Acababa de quitar el hechizo y no sabía cuánto hacía que estaban gritando. Luego fui a la sala común y vi a un grupo de los pequeños gritar algo sobre un licántropo en el castillo y salí corriendo para ver si había quedado algún niño fuera._

_- ¿Y ese acto de caridad tan repentino? –preguntó un segundo auror con un toque de incredulidad en la voz-._

_Snape levantó la cabeza, apartando levemente su pelo de la cara y le lanzó una gélida mirada._

_- Soy prefecto, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los más pequeños._

_- ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en volver a la sala común? Distintos compañeros tuyos han asegurado que tú y tu grupo de amigos fuisteis de los últimos en llegar._

_Pese a esa acusación, el chico ni siquiera dudó._

_- Di una vuelta por ahí. Todo era un caos, pero parecía que los profesores lo tenían todo controlado. No había ningún niño de mi casa a la vista, así que di otra vuelta para ver si alguien de mi casa estaba herido._

_- Nadie recuerda haberte visto por la enfermería, chico –le interrumpió Scrimgeour poniéndose de frente a él y mirándole fijamente. El chico aguantó la mirada-._

_- Yo tampoco recuerdo haber visto a nadie concreto. Estábamos todos demasiado nerviosos para fijarnos. Las caras eran muy difusas, sólo buscaba a mis compañeros._

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- Miré por varios pasillos, pero no vi a nadie. Así que decidí volver a la sala común. Por el camino me encontré a Avery y Mulciber, quienes me dijeron que estaban buscándome. Después volvimos juntos a la sala común y allí estaba casi todo el mundo._

_- Eso mismo dicen ellos dos –corroboró Scrimgeour comprobando las declaraciones de estos-. Pero, si tú estabas en tu habitación, ¿por qué te iban a buscar fuera de la casa Slytherin?_

_Snape soltó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos._

_- ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos? Nunca han sido unos lumbreras. Seguramente ni se acordaban de que yo estuviera allí. Pero eso no les tiene por qué convertir en sospechosos de nada más que de ser algo lentos._

_- No. Pero tenemos entendido que después, en sala común, estalló una discusión sobre el ataque, ¿no?_

_- Sí. Emmeline Vance, una chica de sexto, estaba muy nerviosa y enfadada por lo ocurrido y la tomó con todo aquel que no había visto en toda la tarde. Como saben, los padres de varios compañeros están a favor de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, y ella se enfrentó a todos. Por lo que vi, los demás se defendieron y ahí comenzó la discusión._

_- ¿Viste a Alecto Carrow amenazarla?_

_- Las vi a ambas amenazándose respectivamente. Emmeline es cabezota y buena duelista, y Alecto es alocada y no piensa mucho las cosas. Si Mary Gibon no hubiera intervenido, la cosa podría haber acabado mal para cualquiera de las dos. Pero esa discusión no significa que una sea culpable y la otra inocente. Estaban los ánimos revueltos, eso es todo._

_Hubo unos instantes de silencio después de su exposición. Parecía que Rufus no sabía por dónde seguir, y eso le extrañó a Frank. Por eso tomó él las riendas._

_- Recapitulando: Pasaste la tarde solo, estudiando, sin nadie que atestigüe que lo que dices es cierto._

_- Exacto, aunque tampoco hay nadie que pueda atestiguar que no estaba allí –le contestó el chico con tranquilidad, sin evitar su mirada-. Pero eso no me convierte en ningún asesino ni en un mortífago. Solo en un pringado que pasó el sábado por la tarde estudiando. ¿Es un delito?_

_- No tienes los exámenes pronto. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?_

_Snape se encogió de hombros._

_- Durante toda la semana pasada el profesor Flitwick nos estuvo dando la lata con que sólo los de Ravenclaw estaban a la altura de los EXTASIS. Pregúntenle si no me creen. Me tocó el orgullo. A otros sólo les duele que les hablen de lo mal que juegan al quidditch. Para mí un absurdo deporte no es suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, pero esto sí. Según casi todo el colegio eso me convierte en un pringado, pero insisto en que no me convierte en un mortífago._

_A Frank le fastidió, pero tuvo que darle la razón. Podía ser un chico extraño, pero no había pruebas de que estuviera en Hogsmeade participando con sus compañeros. Su historia encajaba y, aunque no tenía testigos, nada indicaba que pudiera no estar donde decía. Mordiéndose los carrillos con frustración le dejó irse, a pesar de la sensación que tenía en el cuerpo._

* * *

- Esto significa… ¿Frank? ¿Me estás escuchando, chico?

De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Frank despejó su mente de recuerdos y fijó su atención en su jefe, el cual le estaba hablando sobre el resultado del registro en la habitación del chico desaparecido. Moody puso una expresión de impaciencia y empezó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño, esta vez contando con toda la atención del joven.

Había sido inevitable. Conocer que el chico desaparecido era un herido de la batalla le llevó de nuevo a la mente el tema de sus investigaciones en Hogwarts. Además, era ni más ni menos aquel al que iba a ir a interrogar para comprobar la coartada de uno de sus sospechosos. El último que había pasado por su mente era un muchacho que le daba mala espina, pese a que no había podido encontrar nada en su contra.

Alejando de su mente todo el tema por el momento, se centró en la lista que tenía delante. Era una recopilación de todo lo que faltaba de la habitación, lo que se habían llevado los secuestradores junto con el chico.

- Poción Herbovitalizante, antídotos, esencia de Murtlap, remedio para quemaduras… Jefe, con todo esto lo que parece es que quieren mantener vivo al chico.

- Sí, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? –coincidió Moody con una mirada preocupada-. Albus parece muy seguro de que este no es un secuestro con móvil económico, y de hecho no han dejado ninguna nota de rescate. Pero si pretenden hacerle al chico lo mismo que lo que les hicieron a Adam, a Tomás o a Andrea, no sé para qué quieren tanto arsenal. Sin embargo, lo importante ahora no es el por qué de todo, sino encontrarles.

- No hay ningún tipo de huellas –informó Frank-. Han limpiado muy bien la zona. Si los padres no se hubieran cruzado en ese momento con la sanadora, es probable que las sospechas hubieran recaído en ella. No hay signos de que otra persona haya estado aquí.

Moody se quedó mirando la habitación con aire pensativo. Su ceño fruncido no auguraba nada bueno, pero Frank se mantuvo en silencio, expectante, hasta que su jefe habló de nuevo.

- Os voy a dar el caso a ti y a Alice. Así la Orden podrá intervenir sin riesgo a ser descubiertos. Utilizaremos todo lo que tengamos a mano en el departamento, pero toda la Orden estará implicada. Tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes.

- ¿Y Ayleen, señor? –preguntó Frank por la compañera que les había acompañado al hospital-. Será extraño que la apartemos del caso de repente para incluir a Alice. Los demás podrían sospechar que tenemos algo raro en la investigación. Ya se preguntan por qué Alice y yo tenemos tantos casos juntos cuando deberíamos trabajar por separado.

- Tienes razón. Mantén a Ayleen ocupada en estar en contacto con la familia del chico. Dile que les tranquilice con respecto a que no parecen tener intención de hacerle daño. Tiene permiso para revelar todo lo que se han llevado. En las ocasiones en que la Orden deba intervenir haz algo para apartarla de en medio, ¿de acuerdo?

Frank asintió rígidamente. Moody se marchó enseguida, presuroso por encontrarse con Dumbledore para que este le informara mejor. Él se quedó hablando con su compañera, aunque su mente volaba sin querer de nuevo a los interrogatorios que había realizado días atrás. Aún tenía muchas incógnitas en un caso y ya debía ocuparse del siguiente.

OO—OO

Estaba anocheciendo en Hogwarts, donde aún no habían llegado las últimas y funestas noticias. Ignorantes de la suerte de James, sus amigos estaban desperdigados por la sala común aun sin conseguir superar los recientes acontecimientos.

Como siempre que quería aislarse de los demás, Remus no soltaba sus libros en ningún momento de esos días. Apenas había comenzado a tener conversaciones cortas con sus amigos, aun sin atreverse a mencionar a Rachel. En ese momento también portaba un ejemplar y escondía la cara en él sin llegar a entender muy bien lo que leía. No parecía darse cuenta de que Sirius, sentado al otro lado del sofá, le miraba pensativamente. O quizá sí se había percatado, pues los dedos que sujetaban el libro frente a él se movían con impaciencia, molesto por esa persistente mirada. Estaba deseando ver llegar a Lily, que había ido a visitar a Grace, para que su amigo apartara su atención de él.

En cuanto a Peter, el pobre se había visto envuelto en una interminable partida de ajedrez con Jeff. De hecho casi se había prestado él solo a jugar con él para intentar animar al chico que estaba alicaído. Lily les había pedido a los tres que estuvieran pendientes de él, pues con su novia aun en la enfermería y todo lo ocurrido con Sadie temía que fuera a hundirse de un momento a otro. Pero lo cierto es que tras hora y media jugando con el pensativo y silencioso experto en ajedrez, Peter ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

Miró alrededor. La sala común seguía estando más silenciosa y triste que de costumbre. La gente aún no conseguía volver al ritmo normal, se notaban las ausencias de muchos compañeros. Pero los valientes Gryffindor habían superado enseguida la etapa de las lágrimas. Ellos estaban simplemente más alicaídos, quizá esperando la oportunidad de soltar toda la adrenalina y frustración acumulada tras el último acontecimiento. Solo los más pequeños hacían un poco más de ruido, puede que porque la edad les hacía algo más ignorantes de la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

En cuanto a Remus y Sirius, Peter sabía que cada uno estaba utilizando su coraza. El primero se había refugiado en sus libros, impidiendo a los demás que le hablaran de algún tema relacionado con el ataque, con Rachel o con James. Parecía querer fingir que aquello no había ocurrido de verdad, ahora que por fin habían pasado los funerales. En cuanto a Sirius, se limitaba a gruñir a todo aquel que le rozara al pasar u ocupara su sitio en el Gran Comedor. Iba todos los días a ver a Grace y parecía haberse vuelto el perro guardián de Lily. En primer momento Peter creyó que se dedicaría a realizar un montón de bromas pesadas contra los Slytherins, pero parecía que la compañía de la pelirroja había hecho lo que no consiguió Remus en años de insistir. Sirius no había hecho ninguna de las suyas desde el día del ataque.

De todas formas, toda la situación se debía a la ausencia de James. Parecía como si no pudieran ser un grupo unido sin él. Los otros tres se dividían e iban cada uno por su lado. Peter no veía el momento de ver aparecer a su amigo por la puerta para sentir un soplo de normalidad en toda aquella pesadilla.

Incómodo por tanto silencio intentó conversar con Jeff de algo, pero su torpeza le llevó a sacar un tema que era mejor no tocar.

- ¿Cómo lleva tu madre todo esto, Jeff?

Supo que la había liado cuando Remus y Sirius le miraron a la vez después de días sin ponerse de acuerdo en algo. El moreno, que estaba recostado en el sofá cerca de la silla que él ocupaba, intentó darle una patada, y el otro enarcó las cejas en un gesto de horror antes de volver a esconderse tras el libro. Tragando saliva dificultosamente, Peter miró a Jeff quien también parecía sorprendido porque hubiera sacado el tema.

- Eh… pues… imagínate. Mal, está bastante mal –dijo el alemán con un gesto de impotencia-.

No parecía molesto por su osadía, solo triste al rememorarlo todo. Intentando paliar su error, Peter cambió de tema.

- Vaya, las partidas de ajedrez se pueden extender mucho, ¿no?

Pero no le funcionó. Jeff ya había vuelto su mente al tema del ataque y no le escuchó. Siguió pensando en voz alta:

- Ha pasado casi una semana del ataque. ¿No creéis que aún hay demasiados heridos en la enfermería?

Tras unos segundos en que Peter aguantó la respiración y nadie contestaba, Sirius lo hizo aun con su pensativa mirada clavada en el libro de Remus.

- Es normal cuando es un ataque de esta magnitud. Hasta ahora no te ha pillado cerca, pero te aseguro que con la guerra que hay fuera aun es una suerte que la mayoría sean heridos de poca consideración, Jeff.

- Ya, pero siguen siendo muchos. Además de los que están en San Mungo más graves…

Ante este tema Remus dio un pequeño respingo y acercó aún más el libro a su cara. Por su reacción, Sirius sopló con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, compartiendo una mirada frustrada con Peter quien hizo una mueca con la boca. Ahora era Jeff el que estaba incómodo por haber sacado el tema. Debido a esto, los siguientes minutos del juego se produjeron en silencio. Peter observó a Sirius recostarse más y cerrar los ojos, y después contempló a Remus, teniendo la tentación de avisarle de que su libro estaba al revés. Pero esta vez prefirió callarse y centrarse en mover el alfil para hacer jaque al Rey. Diez minutos después hubo un pequeño revuelo en la entrada cuando un grupo de chicas entró por el retrato.

Todos en la sala común miraron hacia el foco de actividad. Un grupo de chicas de quinto curso se apelotonaba, por lo visto intentando ayudar a otra a entrar en la sala. Era una chica de pelo castaño con algunas mechas verdes que intentaba apañárselas con dos muletas que sujetaban su pierna aun rota. Al reconocer a su novia, Jeff se levantó sorprendido dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Nicky, ¿te daban el alta hoy? ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

La chica sonrió y susurró algo que no llegó a los oídos de los demás. Sus amigas lanzaron unas leves risitas y se apartaron dejando a la pareja a solas, quienes fueron a sentarse en un sofá apartado.

Peter les miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras distraídamente tiraba cada una de las piezas del ajedrez. Al menos también había alguna buena noticia esos días. Cuando miró el tablero, se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban en pie su reina negra y el rey blanco. Inspiró hondo e hizo una mueca ante la ironía.

- Supongo que es un jaque mate –susurró mientras su reina destruía la pieza suprema-.

Sirius abrió los ojos un segundo contemplando esa escena, y negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras pensaba en lo harto que estaba de la reina negra real, y deseaba que el juego no acabara igual en su mundo.

OO—OO

Inspiró hondo varias veces mientras recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia. James sentía como si le faltara el aire, tenía frío y estaba incómodo. Al abrir los ojos sólo percibió la oscuridad, apenas rota por un débil rayo de luz que se colaba por lo que parecía ser el umbral de una puerta.

Palpando a ambos lados de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama del hospital. Era un suelo de piedra, incómodo y helado que le producía un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Rodó débilmente sobre sí mismo aun sin alcanzar las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse. Lo único que comprendía era que aquello no era San Mungo y que sus padres no parecían estar cerca.

Intentó forzar su mente a recordar qué podía haber ocurrido, pero solo recordaba a la sanadora Morrison inclinándose sobre él con una amplia sonrisa. Y después, nada. ¿Estaría ocurriendo todo eso dentro de su mente? Cada vez respiraba con más dificultad al creerse que podía estar en coma. Pero tenía sensaciones muy físicas para que fuera su imaginación la que lo estaba provocando todo. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué pasaba?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y James aguantó el aliento muy tenso. Debió haber hecho bastante ruido porque escuchó unas suaves risas antes de que una voz rasposa y seseante dijera en voz alta:

- Así que mi joven invitado está consciente. Encantado de conocerte, James.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la repentina luz que entró en la estancia, James pudo distinguir dos figuras inclinándose sobre él. La más alejada parecía la de una mujer de pelo largo y rizado, pero su rostro estaba entre sombras. Cuando el que había hablado se inclinó más sobre él, James contempló el rostro que protagonizaba pesadillas en todo el mundo mágico.

Su respiración se hizo más errática, y si pudiera haberse movido se habría aplastado contra la pared de miedo. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de golpe con horror al contemplar ese rostro blanquecino, esa boca similar a la de una serpiente y esos ojos inyectados en sangre. Siempre había querido ser auror para poder matar a ese individuo, pero ahora que le tenía delante solo podía temblar de miedo. La encarnación de sus pesadillas estaba mirándole con una sonrisa condescendiente, como si comprendiera y disfrutara su terror.

- Algo me dice que no tengo necesidad de presentarme –susurró con humor negro-.

El chico tenía la boca seca y era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero sí emitió un gemido ahogado mientras seguía respirando entrecortadamente. En ese momento sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que la presencia del mago oscuro solo aseguraba que él no saldría con vida de ese lugar.

- Verás James, te he invitado a visitarme porque tienes algo que yo necesito –prosiguió Voldemort irguiéndose e iniciando un pequeño paseo, como quien hablaba con un viejo amigo sobre el tiempo-. No tengo nada contra ti, te lo juro. De hecho no me habría enterado de tu existencia si no te hubieras metido en medio. Tu tío no debería haber incluido en esa misión a un infante, nada menos. Pero tranquilo, mis mortífagos ya le enseñaron esa lección hace unos días.

James no prestaba mucha atención a esas palabras. Utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento para arrastrarse en dirección a la pared, huyendo de su presencia. Había olvidado por completo a la segunda persona en esa sala, quien le pisó con fuerza la mano que tenía en el suelo haciéndole exclamar de dolor.

Voldemort se giró al escucharle, y al ver la escena sonrió.

- Veo que tienes prisa. Solo pretendía ser un poco amable, pero yo también estoy de acuerdo en acabar con esto cuanto antes. Bella, procede.

Fue entonces cuando James descubrió la identidad de la mujer. Bellatrix Black se inclinó sobre él con su habitual sonrisa de loca. James solo la había visto un par de veces, todas relacionadas con Sirius, y no tenía un buen recuerdo de esa mujer. Cuando la vio sacar un cuchillo sus peores temores se hicieron realidad e instintivamente se movió más contra la pared mientras un gritito de terror salía de su cansada garganta.

Riéndose, como si aquello formara parte de un juego muy divertido, Bellatrix no tuvo problemas en inmovilizarle. En circunstancias normales no lo habría tenido tan fácil, pero James se encontraba muy débil aún, y más desde que le habían sacado del hospital. Había perdido casi todas las fuerzas que había recuperado en los últimos días. Cuando sintió el cuchillo clavarse en el interior de su antebrazo James volvió a gritar, esta vez con más fuerza.

No la vio echarle la poción reveladora, pero sí sintió cómo hacía efecto en su piel. Sentía un hormigueo incómodo aunque no doloroso. Lo que sí que le dolió fue la presión que ejerció la bruja con sus dedos. Siseó con fuerza e intentó apartarse, pero ella le tenía bien sujeto. Pasaron los segundos y la poción no hacía efecto, provocando que Bellatrix se enfadara y apretara más, haciendo caer más sangre de su brazo. Él aún no se había recuperado de la gran pérdida de sangre que había tenido días atrás, por lo que ir desangrándose poco a poco le afectó muy pronto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no aparece la dirección? –gritó Voldemort con frustración al ver la piel del muchacho únicamente marcada por la abertura que había provocado el cuchillo-.

- Yo… yo no…

Bellatrix parecía incapaz de explicarse. No lo entendía. Si el destinatario de la caja era el chico, y eso parecía por las cartas que habían encontrado, ¿por qué no funcionaba la poción para revelarles el paradero de la caja?

- No puede estar lejos, señor –dijo entrecortadamente, también intentando convencerse a sí misma-. Quizá en Hogwarts. Quizá consiguió hacer algo para que no se pudiera ubicar la caja. Pero la pista no se puede haber perdido.

Voldemort gritó de frustración, y al ir a encarar al causante de su desgracia se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Haciendo un gesto de repulsa se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar y seguir investigando.

- ¿Le mato, mi señor? –preguntó entonces Bellatrix-.

Giró la cabeza lo justo para ver a su servidora más fiel apuntando con su varita al inconsciente muchacho. Tuvo la tentación de asentir y empezar la búsqueda de cero. Pero algo de lo que dijo Bellatrix le indujo a considerarlo un momento más. La caja no podía estar lejos del chico. Tenía que encontrarse con alguna persona cercana y sí, quizá en Hogwarts. Pero para conseguir saberlo le necesitaba con vida para buscar en sus recuerdos qué había hecho con ella. Negó con la cabeza levemente, mirándole perder aún más sangre por el brazo, casi formando un pequeño charco en el suelo de piedra.

- Intenta que recupere fuerzas. En estos momentos nos vale más vivo que muerto.

Acto seguido dejó la habitación, dejando a Bellatrix a cargo del prisionero. Ella con una movimiento vago cortó la hemorragia del brazo del muchacho, y se sonrió con autocomplacencia. Había sido un buen acierto el robar todas esas medicinas de San Mungo después de todo.

OO—OO

En los últimos días nadie se quedaba levantado mucho más tiempo después de la cena. Los ánimos no estaban para eso. Por ello era aún bastante temprano cuando Lily y Gisele se encontraban en su habitación, ambas tumbadas en la misma cama. Llevaban varios días durmiendo juntas, intentando disimular todo el espacio libre que había ahora con tantas ausencias.

Lily se removía incómoda en la cama, sin poder dormir. La habían agrandado para estar cómodas, pero ninguna dormía mucho esos días. Por eso la pelirroja sabía que su amiga estaba despierta. Ambas se quedaban en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada mirando las camas vacías de sus amigas, sabiendo que las de Sadie y Kate nunca volverían a ser ocupadas y preguntándose cuando volverían Grace y Rachel a llenar las suyas.

- ¿Gis? –preguntó en un susurro para no despertarla ante el improbable caso de que su amiga estuviera dormida. Notó como esta se giraba en la oscuridad hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada desde esta tarde.

Los funerales parecían haberle servido a la latina para aceptar todo lo ocurrido. Igual que pasó con sus padres, se había serenado mucho al llegar el momento en que debía aceptar los hechos y continuar con su vida. Pero después habían ido a visitar a Grace en la enfermería y Gis había vuelto a estar retraída.

Era la primera vez en todos esos días que se había atrevido a acompañar a Lily. Gis se había rehusado a ver a Grace con un miedo que la pelirroja no comprendió en su momento. No fue hasta que las vio enfrentarse cara a cara que supo que ambas temían ese encuentro. Por lo visto temían que la otra les culpara por la muerte de Kate. Su mejor amiga no se sentía capaz de mirar a Gisele después de la última discusión que había presenciado, por miedo a que pensara que había arriesgado a Kate a posta por rencor. Y la latina temía que la rubia le culpara del accidente que provocó que ella se marchara con el traslador sin Kate ni ella.

Pero esos temores habían sido absurdos. Apenas habían hablado la una con la otra pero era evidente que no se culpaban de lo ocurrido, sino que cada una se culpaba a sí misma. Habían mencionado a Kate y las tres habían llorado mucho, aunque el hielo no se había roto del todo y el resto de la visita prácticamente fue un monólogo de Lily.

- Estoy bien –contestó escuetamente su amiga-. Solo que no me apetecía hablar.

Y eso en Gisele siempre era una mala señal. Lily se sentó de golpe en la cama y alargó la mano a la mesilla para coger su varita. Al instante en que la tuvo en la mano la habitación se iluminó de golpe haciéndole daño a Gis en los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? –protestó tapándose con la almohada-.

- Gis, creo que Grace y tú deberíais tener una buena conversación.

La latina suspiró con fuerza, sentándose a su vez.

- Lily, en serio, no la culpo de nada. Ella no pudo hacer nada por Kate, bastante suerte tuvo con salir de allí con vida. Díselo de nuevo si no me cree a mí.

- Creo que ella te cree, pero no puede evitar sentirlo. Igual que tú. No acabas de perdonarte algo que no es tu culpa.

- Es distinto –susurró cabizbaja la muchacha-.

- ¿En qué? Tú no pudiste controlar la explosión que te hizo volar por los aires llevándote el traslador.

- ¡No, pero fui yo la que las obligó a ir a Hogsmeade! –exclamó soltando sin querer algunas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que había visto las heridas a medio curar de Grace-. Ellas no querían, ¡Kate no quería! Y yo las obligué porque me molesté por lo que había ocurrido con mi cama. Pensé que si estaban rodeadas de gente se comportarían civilizadamente. Nunca pensé… si lo hubiera sabido, si pudiera dar marcha atrás…

Al final las lágrimas involuntarias se convirtieron en un rabioso llanto. Afligida por el dolor de su amiga, Lily la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella también lloró por el caprichoso destino que había querido que todos los acontecimientos ocurrieran como habían sucedido.

Después de un rato Gisele se calmó ligeramente y se fue separando de su amiga.

- Lo siento… -murmuró secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano-.

- No tienes que pedir perdón. Lo necesitabas –contestó Lily con una sonrisa afectuosa-. Pero tú misma lo has dicho: No lo sabías. No tienes la culpa de nada. Ni te podías imaginar que eso iba a ocurrir. Nunca habrías puesto en peligro a Kate, y tampoco a Grace por muy enfadada que estuvieras con ella.

La latina negó con energía con la cabeza. Era otro temor que tenía. En su fuero más interno, por una milésima de segundo, deseó que los destinos de Kate y Grace hubieran sido intercambiados. Pensar que no volvería a ver a Kate era tan desgarrador que por un segundo pensó en lo injusto que era que Grace estuviera viva y ella no.

Y al instante siguiente se horrorizó de sus pensamientos. No le deseaba la muerte a Grace, de hecho saber que se recuperaría le había devuelto el aire a los pulmones. Pero la muerte de Kate le había afectado tanto que había llegado a pensar esa monstruosidad. Y temía que Grace llegara a la misma conclusión. No quería que ella pensara que deseaba su muerte, nunca más lejos. Pero su mente la había traicionado durante un segundo y no podía perdonarse a sí misma. Eso no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería reconocérselo a Lily. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar la intensa y verde mirada de la pelirroja tras esa declaración. Era un remordimiento que se guardaría ella sola para siempre.

- Solo… aún no me siento capaz de enfrentar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Pero en cuanto pueda, te juro que hablaré con Grace. Te lo prometo.

Lily pareció conforme pues sonrió levemente y la dio otro pequeño abrazo. Los siguientes minutos los pasaron tumbadas boca arriba aun con la luz encendida. Ambas se quedaron con los ojos clavados en el techo, cada una con sus pensamientos. Lily llevaba días con algo rondándole la cabeza y eligió ese momento para preguntar por fin su duda.

- Gis. El otro día, en los funerales… cerca de ti había un grupo extraño. Creo que tu suegro estaba incluido en él.

Su amiga la miró sin entenderla lo más mínimo y Lily tragó con dificultad la bola que tenía en la garganta.

- No sé muy bien cómo explicarme. No eran un grupo en sí, de hecho no estaban juntos. Pero había algo entre ellos, unas miradas constantes, como si todos estuvieran pendientes de todos… Fue raro y pensé…

Dejó la frase inconclusa temiendo no haberse hecho entender. La verdad es que dicho en voz alta había sonado muy raro e incongruente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Gis desfrunció el ceño y Lily creyó que se la iluminaban un poco los ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a la Orden del Fénix?

Sin duda eso hizo que la pelirroja se incorporara de nuevo en la cama como un resorte. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y miró a su amiga con creciente curiosidad.

- ¿Esos son la Orden del Fénix? ¿Todos ellos? ¿Tu suegro también?

Más relajada e incluso algo divertida por la evidente curiosidad de Lily, Gis sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Sí. Son una veintena más o menos. Muy pocos comparados con el enemigo, la verdad, pero ellos ponen todo de su parte para intentar acabar con la guerra. Edgar pertenece a la Orden, claro, igual que Anthony. Creo que ya sabes que mis padres pertenecían también –añadió al tiempo que Lily asentía con la cabeza-. Eran buenos amigos, además de compañeros. También conozco a varios de ellos, aunque más de vista o de oír hablar de ellos que otra cosa. Los Longbottom también pertenecen.

- ¡Lo sabía! Les vi en el entierro con sus uniformes y aun así parecían más pendientes del grupo que de sus compañeros del cuerpo de aurores.

- Estaban pendientes de una posible señal de peligro. Tony me dijo que Benjy Fenwick y Marlene McKinnon estaban vigilando las entradas del colegio.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó la pelirroja interesada-.

- A él solo le conozco de vista y a ella ni eso. Por lo visto Benjy es uno de los hombres más prometedores de su generación, aunque no sé a qué se dedica. Mi madre siempre decía que era un portento en medicina aunque no era su especialidad, y que se aprendía de memoria todos los libros que llegaban a sus manos. En cuanto a McKinnon, sólo sé que es un año mayor que Tony y que es excepcionalmente inteligente. Me ha contado que se pasa el día haciendo experimentos raros que si funciona los pone al uso exclusivo de Dumbledore. Dos lumbreras, vaya –añadió con una mueca graciosa-.

- Supongo que en la Orden solo dejarán entrar a los mejores –suspiró Lily pidiendo para sí misma poder pertenecer a ella cuando saliera de Hogwarts-.

Gis negó con la cabeza levemente.

- Más bien dejan entrar a todo el que se atreva a luchar. La mayoría de la gente tiene miedo y prefiere intentar pasar desapercibida. Ellos son los que intentan ganar la guerra para los demás.

- Quisiera poder unirme a ellos –dijo Lily en voz alta sin darse cuenta-.

Miró a Gisele cuando se dio cuenta de que ese deseo había salido de su boca, pero su amiga la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y yo. Y en unos meses estaremos luchando con ellos. Y podremos vengar a Kate.

- Y a los demás –añadió Lily devolviéndola una temblorosa sonrisa-. Podremos vengarlos a todos.

OO—OO

Otra persona que no podía dormir esa noche era Albus Dumbledore. Acababa de llegar a su despacho y aun no se había quitado la capa de viaje. Se acercó en la oscuridad a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, contemplando el brillo que producían los rayos lunares al entrar en contacto con el reflector de enemigos que Moody le había regalado.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y llevaba la tarde y la noche analizando los posibles lugares donde podían tener retenido a James. Pero no encontraba ninguna solución. Revisó los antiguos escondites de Voldemort de los que tenía constancia, pero estos continuaban igual que la última vez que los habían visitado. Vacíos. Por Alastor había sabido que junto al chico se habían llevado varios productos médicos que podrían ayudar al mantenimiento o la curación del muchacho en caso de ser necesario. Con eso pudieron tranquilizar momentáneamente a sus padres, pero él no se confió en absoluto. Cuando secuestraron a James no podían saber a ciencia cierta su estado, y puede que solo querrían asegurarse de que sobreviviría al traslado hasta que llegara ante Voldemort. Puede que a esas horas el chico ya estuviera…

No. Era inconcebible y no se permitiría pensar en eso, pues debía darse la máxima prisa posible en encontrarle. Y en encontrarle vivo. Suspirando, el anciano entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la frente en ellos como signo de cansancio. No podía fallar la promesa que les había hecho a los Potter, tenía que encontrar a James sano y salvo. Aun recordaba la reacción de Dorea Potter al ver la habitación vacía… Esa familia ya había pagado mucho por estar en su bando en la guerra, no podía consentir que también perdieran a James. Adam había muerto haciendo un servicio magnífico y la señora Elladora había sido asesinada como quien mata una mosca molesta. James no podía ser el siguiente.

Pese a la desesperación de encontrarse en un camino no transitado, unas energías renovadas invadieron su cuerpo. Cumpliría su promesa y llevaría a James a casa. Levantando la vista, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos pensando en cuáles serían sus primeros movimientos a primera hora de la mañana.

OO—OO

La mañana siguiente comenzaban de nuevo las clases para todos. El primero que llegó al comedor fue Jeff, quien descubrió que la mayoría del colegio no había madrugado demasiado. Eran aún pocos los que ya se encontraban desayunando y, obviando algunas conversaciones, el silencio se extendía por toda la estancia.

Sin prestar atención a nadie más, el chico tomó su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a desayunar en silencio. Aun no se había recuperado el ritmo normal de Hogwarts, pese a que ya habían pasado cinco días del ataque. Todavía quedaban muchos compañeros ingresados, y en la mente de todos aún estaban los trece fallecidos. Sus ausencias habían marcado profundamente a todo el colegio que nunca se había sentido tan cerca ni tan golpeado por la guerra hasta entonces. Por eso los ánimos habían caído de golpe; la burbuja en la que vivían en Hogwarts se había roto para siempre.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes en un lento gotero. Jeff empezaba a extrañarse de que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera aparecido para desayunar cuando Remus entró por la puerta. Como ya se estaba haciendo habitual, lucía pálido y con profundas ojeras que demostraban que había pasado una nueva noche en vela. De hecho, Jeff nunca había escuchado la habitación tan silenciosa desde que había llegado como esos días. Incluso echaba de menos los ronquidos de sus compañeros.

- Buenos días, Remus –le saludó cuando este se sentó delante de él-.

Le sonrió levemente, intentando que levantara un poco el ánimo. Pero Remus solo le contestó con una mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa.

- Buenos días –dijo con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, producto de no haberla utilizado demasiado en los últimos días-.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

Remus se encogió levemente de hombros.

- No lo sé. Cuando he salido de la ducha ya no había casi nadie en la torre.

- Pues deberían haber bajado a desayunar hace rato…

Remus se volvió a encoger de hombros y bajó la cabeza hacia el plato que llenó de pocos alimentos. Jeff intentó comenzar una conversación, pero el hecho de que su amigo solo le contestara con monosílabos le hizo rendirse a los pocos minutos. Fue un alivio que llegara el correo al poco tiempo, pues desayunar a solas con Remus convertía la situación en algo bastante tenso.

Enseguida distinguió a Lord, la lechuza de su familia, que llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Tuvo un flash de dolor al recordar como su hermana y él habían ido a buscar esa misma ave al Bosque Prohibido cuando esta se había perdido, pocos meses atrás. Cerró los ojos un segundo para intentar eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente, y cuando los volvió a abrir la lechuza estaba delante de su plato intentando picar de su desayuno.

Desató la misiva y le dio una galleta al pájaro, que se alejó ululando contento. La carta de su madre era corta y más seca de lo acostumbrado en ella. Jeff se preguntó si su padre y su tío habrían podido permanecer cerca de ella para ayudarla a pasar el mal trago de la muerte de Sadie. Y eso le llevó a pensar en lo injusto que era que su padre no hubiera podido ver a su hermana antes de que ella muriera. La última imagen que ella había tenido de él era cuando le detuvieron por aquel crimen que no había cometido.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir cómo el ambiente del comedor se había ido alterando en los últimos minutos. Miró alrededor y vio a varios grupos que cuchicheaban nerviosos, incluso algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para comentar algo con sus compañeros. Y no se le escapó que había varias miradas dirigidas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Las veces que había pasado eso habían traído consigo malas noticias, lo que le puso nervioso.

- Remus, ¿sabes qué puede estar pasando? –preguntó a su amigo aun mirando las extrañas reacciones de los demás-.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, su mirada se dirigió a Remus, quien portaba El Profeta en sus manos. Este leía muy atentamente una noticia, con el rostro repentinamente convertido en piedra. Pero Jeff se fijó en que las manos que sostenían el periódico con fuerza estaban comenzando a temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ahora bastante preocupado-.

Remus tragó saliva con fuerza, le miró un segundo y volvió a mirar el periódico. Le vio morderse el labio inferior mientras volvía a leer la noticia que parecía ser motivo del nerviosismo general.

- ¿Remus? –insistió-.

Finalmente su amigo reaccionó cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, mientras le pasaba el periódico. Jeff, sin entender nada, buscó rápidamente la noticia que parecía que iba a empeorar aún más las cosas.

OO—OO

En ese momento Lily y Sirius salían de la enfermería de ver a Grace. Se habían retrasado notablemente para desayunar, pues habían esperado a que Madame Pomfrey les dejara pasar a esas horas tan tempranas. Normalmente no estaba permitido, pero sin embargo no había nada que la sugestión de Sirius no pudiera lograr. Salían incluso de buen humor y, cuando se unieron a Peter y Gis que les esperaban en la entrada, parecían contentos.

- Debéis traer buenas noticias –adivinó Peter sonriendo un poco-.

- Literalmente nos ha echado por despertarla tan pronto. Apenas nos ha gruñido una vez y después se ha dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Ni un beso me he ganado –contó Sirius bromeando-.

- Y eso significa que vuelve a ser la Grace de antes. Se está recuperando bastante bien –añadió Lily con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-.

- Me alegro de que entre tantas tragedias haya buenas noticias –suspiró Gis con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Al ver que aún no había recuperado el ánimo, Lily la cogió del brazo como si fuera a hacerle una confidencia, aunque habló suficientemente alto como para que la oyeran los otros dos también.

- Sin embargo, a Sirius no le ha hecho mucha gracia que nos haya pedido que le digamos a Marco que vaya a visitarle para darle las gracias por todo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius contraatacó.

- Veremos cómo te sienta si cuando James vuelva lo primero y único que te dice es que quiere hablar con la diosa francesa.

- Se llama Cynthia Neveu –intervino Peter de repente con una sonrisa soñadora recordando la belleza de la chica-.

Sirius no le hizo mucho caso pues parecía divertido con el enfado que había aparecido en la cara de Lily al nombrar a la chica de intercambio que tan cercana parecía estar a James.

- A diferencia de mí, a ti te ha pasado de verdad. Para lo único que Grace te ha hablado es para pedirte que le digas a él que vaya a verla. Parece que el encanto Black ya no funciona como antes…

Al ver que Lily se había sentido molesta de verdad y que Sirius había sido herido en su orgullo, Gis se apresuró a intervenir para mantener la paz. Esos dos se habían unido mucho con lo ocurrido, pero no había que olvidar que ambos tenían mucho orgullo. Finalmente la sangre no llegó al río y cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor volvían a estar de buen humor por la recuperación de Grace.

Al entrar, notaron enseguida el contraste del ambiente con el de otros días. Esa mañana la gente estaba hablando mucho y, de hecho, se les notaba bastante nerviosos. Sorprendidos por el cambio producido se dirigieron enseguida a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde vieron de lejos a Remus y Jeff. Estos también estaban hablando entre ellos bastante alterados y, teniendo en cuenta que Remus no había mantenido conversaciones muy largas en los últimos días, debía significar que algo había pasado.

Al ir andando hacia ellos, Lily notó que muchas miradas se dirigían hacia ella o hacia Gisele, no lo supo diferenciar, pero de todas formas eso le dio mala espina. Jeff levantó la vista, les vio venir y avisó a Remus. Cuando este se levantó para acortar las distancias con ellos y vio su cara, supo que algo malo ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Moony? –preguntó Sirius mirándole desconfiado por su palidez-.

- Yo… -parecía que no sabía cómo explicarse-.

Lily se dio cuenta preocupada de todos los signos que demostraban lo alterado que estaba. Se mordía continuamente el labio, estaba empezando a sudar y se pasó una mano por la nuca enredándose el pelo. También miró alrededor, como estaba haciendo ella, viendo la reacción de los demás.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Parece que todo el mundo está enterado de algo menos nosotros –insistió Peter golpeándole el brazo para llamar su atención-.

Tragando saliva ruidosamente Remus pareció darse cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar, por lo que le pasó a Lily el periódico que tenía doblado en la mano. Sin entender nada, ella lo tomó y lo giró para leerlo. Sirius y Peter miraron una vez más a Remus antes de unirse detrás de ella, pero este solo estaba pendiente de la reacción de Lily.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Peter mirando la página sin entender-.

- En la parte de abajo –murmuró Remus con voz ronca al recibir una mirada de incomprensión de Lily-.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

- Haber, aquí… Desaparece en San Mungo uno de los heridos de Hogsmeade.

Abrió los ojos con horror mirando alrededor y después a Remus. ¿Quién sería esta vez? Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza dada la reacción de su amigo fue que se trataba de Rachel. ¿Habían ido a terminar la matanza que habían dispuesto contra toda su familia? Bajó rápidamente la mirada para continuar la lectura.

_Este diario ha tenido la información exclusiva de que uno de los heridos del fin de semana pasado en el ataque de__ Hogsmeade ha desaparecido del hospital. Según ha podido saber El Profeta, podría tratarse de un secuestro por parte de los partidarios de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. El chico, de diecisiete años y que responde a las siglas J.P., estaba recuperándose de un grave hechizo que…_

Cuando Lily dejó de leer Remus comprendió que lo había entendido. No sabían de nadie más con esas características que estuviera ingresado en San Mungo por el ataque. De diecisiete años y con las siglas J.P., solo podía tratarse de James. Y el resto del colegio había llegado a la misma conclusión porque todos estaban pendientes de Lily con curiosidad.

Sirius y Peter reaccionaron un segundo más tarde, pero los dos palidecieron a la vez y le quitaron el periódico a Lily casi con violencia. Este se rompió por la mitad, y entre nervios intentaron unir de nuevo las partes para asegurarse que habían leído bien.

- ¿Lily? –susurró Gisele preocupada-.

Esta seguía en la misma postura, como si aún tuviera el periódico en la mano y lo estuviera leyendo. Gis compartió una mirada preocupada con Remus y ambos se acercaron un paso a ella.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? –insistió Remus-.

Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Parecía como si hubiera entrado en shock. Remus la tomó del brazo y le pegó un meneo sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

- ¡¿Lily? –Gis empezaba a preocuparse seriamente-.

Finalmente, como último recurso se puso delante de su amiga y le dio un sonoro bofetón en la cara. Lily se tambaleó, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y abrió los ojos con horror.

- Dios mío…

Ya por fin había reaccionado, pero eso no tranquilizó a Remus. Ella había empalidecido tanto como él y parecía que las rodillas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. La sujetó por el codo y la hizo sentarse en una silla.

- Dime que estoy malinterpretándolo todo–le suplicó la pelirroja mirándole a los ojos-.

El licántropo compuso una mueca triste y se mordió el labio al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Creo que no, Lily…

OO—OO

La noticia había corrido por todo el Gran Comedor y todos, unos más rápido que otros, habían deducido de quien se podría tratar. Esas dos características que el periódico había indicado, la edad y las siglas del nombre, señalaban a una sola persona, que además era bastante popular en el colegio. Popular no siempre significa querido, por lo que en una zona de la mesa de Slytherin no hablaban del tema precisamente con tristeza.

- Eso significa que al final encontraron a Potter –susurró McNair en voz baja para que solo Avery y Snape le oyeran-. Pero, ¿cómo acabo en San Mungo si en Hogsmeade ni estaba?

- Tenía que estar de alguna forma –intervino Avery-. Que ninguno le viéramos no significa nada… Pero al final han dado con él para lo que sea que le quisieran. Estarás contento, ¿no, Severus?

Este no tenía claro si lo estaba o no. Había tenido que ocultar una carcajada cuando se extendieron los comentarios y leyó la noticia en El Profeta. El cazador, cazado. El chulito del colegio convertido en víctima. Desde luego era tan irónico que le hacía gracia, aunque reconocía que la situación no era cómica. Ante la insistencia de sus amigos dio una escueta respuesta y continuó mirando a Lily. No había hecho otra cosa desde que ella había entrado en el comedor. Él y otros muchos del colegio. El morbo por saber la reacción de la novia del protagonista les llamaba la atención a todos. Pero él la observaba con un interés más fuerte. Daría lo que fuera por poder disfrutar que algo malo le pasara a Potter sin tener que preocuparse por los sentimientos de Lily, aunque el destino cruel había hecho que ambas cosas estuvieran reñidas.

- ¿Has visto a la sangre sucia? Parece que le vaya a dar algo en cualquier momento –se rió Avery, quien también había estado pendiente de la pelirroja junto con el resto de la clase-.

Efectivamente estaba muy pálida y, si no se hubiera apoyado en el licántropo, Severus estaba seguro de que las piernas le habrían fallado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse, ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Asegurarle que él haría cualquier cosa por evitarle cualquier mal, incluso ayudar al imbécil de Potter. Pero en vez de eso esbozó una media sonrisa cuando sintió las atentas miradas de Avery, McNair y Hinkes. Y esa sonrisa le hizo sentir el mayor cobarde de la historia.

También sintió otra mirada, la de Mary Gibbon, que les observaba a los cuatro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido escondido en su tazón de leche. Había estado algo tensa en los últimos días pese a que no había dicho nada al respecto. Tampoco había cambiado su actitud con ellos, solo su forma de mirarles. Y él no era tonto. Sabía de sobra, por mucho que los demás no se dieran cuenta, que ella no estaba retrasando su entrada en los mortífagos. Mary jamás sería una de ellos. No tenía las mismas ideas, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. Él se había dado cuenta hacía mucho, pero no pensaba revelarlo en voz alta nunca. Sabía los riesgos que ella corría con respecto a su familia, y la dejaría jugar sus cartas para librar al destino que le habían preparado.

A su lado, Avery seguía riéndose de la actitud de Lily y de la cara de idiota que se les había quedado a Black y Pettigrew. Aunque esto último era cierto y digno de observar, echó de menos la intervención de otro Black. Regulus estaba sentado a su otro lado, con la mirada en su desayuno que estaba casi intacto, como todas las comidas de días anteriores. Admiraba a ese chico. No se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor; era más decidido, inteligente y comprometido. Pero desde el ataque no había sido él mismo, y tenía que admitir que empezaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Todo bien, Regulus? –preguntó en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás-.

Este levantó su rostro, arrasado por las ojeras y la palidez, y le miró entre su flequillo que ahora le iba cubriendo la cara. Se había dejado por completo. Su cabello negro se veía enmarañado y sucio, más largo de lo habitual. Y su alimentación en los últimos días se había reducido a la nada. Este se encogió de hombros con desgana al tiempo que alargaba la mano para coger otra tostada.

- Como siempre. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque me parece…

Pero se calló. Era evidente que sí ocurría algo, pero acababa de comprender que fuera lo que fuera, Regulus no quería hablar de ello. Se mordió el labio, echando otra mirada a Lily que se había sentado en el banco con ayuda de sus amigos, y volvió a mirar al suyo.

- Hablábamos de que al final sí que han dado con Potter. En Hogsmeade le dejamos escapar, pero ya le han atrapado.

Regulus se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Sinceramente, es alguien con quien solo he compartido unas tres palabras en toda mi vida. Me importa un pepino lo que le ocurra, sea bueno o malo. A él y a toda su tropa.

Sobraba decir que otra de las cosas que le encantaba de Regulus era el odio o la indiferencia que sentía por su propio hermano y sus amigos. Pero él no podía calificarse de indiferente. Le complacía todo lo malo que les ocurriera a esos cuatro de la misma forma que le partía el alma ver llorar a Lily. No, desde luego él no era indiferente.

OO—OO

En la casa de Slytherin aquello tuvo una reacción distinta a la del resto del colegio. Habían estado pendientes, como los demás, de la reacción de Lupin y la habían comentado en voz baja. Pero lo que les despertaba la curiosidad era ver la reacción de los otros dos amigos y de la novia de Potter. Por eso se quedaron observándoles, junto a los demás, cuando entraron al Gran Comedor. Al contrario que en la mayoría de los casos, en la mesa de Slytherin aparecieron algunas carcajadas aisladas de los que no pudieron contener al ver a Lily siendo ayudada por Remus.

Normalmente cuando ocurría algo como ese suceso solían aguantarse y callarse al estar frente al resto del colegio. Pero muchos habían sido víctimas de las bromas no tan graciosas, más bien humillaciones, de Potter y sus amigos, lo que les hacía ser menos contenidos. En los demás casos no les importaba lo que ocurriera, pero en este incluso lo disfrutaban. Por eso algunos no pudieron evitar reírse en voz alta ante el espectáculo que estaban montando su novia y sus amigos, como era el caso de Steve Marshall, un Slytherin de sexto curso, que entre risas comentó:

- Las familias más sonadas que se posicionaron contra el Señor Oscuro están cayendo, luego todos esos trabajadores del Ministerio, lo del otro día en Hogsmeade y ahora el niño de papá de Potter. Creo que es evidente quién está ganando la guerra, ¿no creéis?

Aunque su comentario fue bien acogido entre sus amigos, este llegó más allá de la mesa de su casa y tuvo repercusiones en otros compañeros de Ravenclaw, los que más cerca de ellos se sentaban.

- ¡Cállate Marshall! ¡No eres más que un inútil y cobarde insecto que se ríe de las desgracias de los demás en la sombra! Bien que corrías el otro día cuando los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade.

Fue Jane Green la primera que habló. Tenía sus grandes ojos negros brillantes y el rostro algo pálido, aunque sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar rojas ante la indignación de las reacciones de los componentes de la casa vecina.

- ¿Tú vas a hablar Green? ¿Te da mucha pena todo esto? Porque creo que ya has hecho suficiente el ridículo al estar persiguiendo a Potter durante todo el año. Tiene que ser jodido que te planten por una sangre sucia.

- ¿Y tú qué hablas, Marshall? -intervino una de las amigas de Jane-. ¿Te atreves a juzgar a Jane y a Potter? Si ni siquiera pasas los veranos en tu casa porque tus padres no te soportan ni cinco minutos.

- ¡Tú te callas, sangre sucia! –le respondieron a la vez el aludido y otros dos amigos-.

Eso hizo saltar a varios comensales de la mesa de los águilas. Fue el primo de la chica, Darren Wilson del equipo de quidditch, quien se adelantó.

- ¡Vuelve a insultar a mi prima y te juro que te rompo la cara!

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Tú y cuántos más? –intervino otro -.

Los Slytherins, en su euforia, habían despreciado el rencor acumulado por el resto de estudiantes desde lo ocurrido días atrás. Esta vez la guerra les había afectado a todos directamente. Ya no eran cuestiones sobre familias o atentados indiscriminados. Habían ido contra ellos. Tenían muchos amigos y familiares aun recuperándose del ataque. Algunos habían muerto. La tensión acabó por explotar ante la excusa de la arrogancia de las serpientes ante otra nueva desgracia.

El primero en atacar fue un chico de quinto año de la casa de los águilas. Había permanecido sentado incluso cuando algunos compañeros se habían incorporado, pero ante esa última pregunta y recordando que su hermano de sólo doce años estaba aún en la enfermería, saltó sobre el último que había hablado y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Los amigos del Slytherin se incorporaron al instante para sujetar al chico, pero sus compañeros también saltaron sobre ellos, aprovechando que la mesa de los profesores había quedado vacía.

En Hufflepuff y en Gryffindor solo se sorprendieron de la pelea por unos segundos. Después se unieron a los águilas en la trifulca y las serpientes quedaron claramente en desventaja. Varios, incluso, lograron escapar del Gran Comedor antes de que les atraparan junto al resto de su casa. Otros, como McNair, no tuvieron su misma suerte. Había reptado por debajo de la mesa e intentó correr hacia la salida cuando se encontró con Derek Rumsfelt, quien tenía la expresión más peligrosa que le había visto nunca. En ese momento tembló, y no es para menos. Derek llevaba varios días con un dolor y frustración que no supo digerir, y en ese momento el Slytherin que tenía delante lo pagó todo. Su cara nunca volvería a ser la de siempre después de ese encuentro.

Lily por fin despertó de esa neblina que se había formado en su mente al ver el alboroto. Era peor que otras veces. Pero era comprensible, porque las demás veces no había venido antecedido por una masacre sin igual en la historia de Hogwarts. Al buscar a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba cerca de ella. Escuchó algo que podía parecerse a la voz de Gis, pero no consiguió ubicarla en ningún sitio en medio de ese alboroto.

Siguió buscando aún algo aturullada, y localizó a Remus a unos diez metros de donde ella se encontraba. Del tranquilo y conciliador prefecto Lupin poco quedaba. Incluso le asustó verle con un tenedor en la mano mientras amenazaba a alguien que ella no veía desde su posición. Su expresión estaba completamente encolerizada. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que la noticia de James le había hecho despertar de ese shock en el que llevaba inmerso varios días. Había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Con los dientes apretados, los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo revuelto se parecía más que nunca al licántropo que llevaba en su interior.

La mesa en la que se apoyaba se volcó bajo el peso alguien que había sido empujado hacia ella, y casi la hace caer. Se mantuvo en pie débilmente, aún demasiado impresionada por lo ocurrido como para reaccionar rápidamente. Pero ella no tenía ganas de pelear, solo de llorar. Ya había habido demasiada lucha, demasiado odio y demasiado enfrentamiento. No podía más.

Intentó dirigirse hacia su amigo para hacerle razonar, pero apenas avanzó dos metros cuando vio que dos niñas que no tendrían más de trece años se encontraban tirándose de los pelos. Torpemente intentó separarlas, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta también los golpes la rodearon a ella. Todo se volvió un caos y sin la aportación de Lily, ningún prefecto intentó hacer nada por pararlo.

OO—OO

Los pocos profesores que habían llegado a desayunar se habían ausentado del Gran Comedor a la llegada del correo. La noticia de El Profeta también les había pillado por sorpresa a ellos, pese a que muchos ya tenían constancia del hecho. Lo que no sabían era que había sido filtrado a la prensa. Se retiraron rápidamente a avisar a los demás y consensuar qué les dirían a sus alumnos en clase en caso de que estos preguntaran. Por desgracia, ya habían sufrido esa situación varias veces en los últimos años, por lo que no se encontraban en terreno desconocido.

Enfrentarse al asesinato o desaparición de algún alumno del colegio había comenzado a ser habitual, pero las preguntas de los alumnos seguían llegando. Esos hechos aumentaban el miedo de todos y ellos, como sus docentes, debían ser responsables de su seguridad y también de su tranquilidad.

- Sin duda habrá que dar la versión oficial, no lo que diga El Profeta. Ellos cada vez tienen menos credibilidad, no será difícil que los alumnos desconfíen de sus palabras –comentó la profesora Sprout mirando de reojo a McGonagall-.

Esta, aunque un poco pálida, conservaba ese aire de dirigente que tan bien la caracterizaba. Por eso era la encargada de dirigir el colegio en ausencia de Dumbledore, como era el caso. Había pasado la noche en vela desde que el director le había informado de lo ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que pensaba tener más tiempo para preparar a sus alumnos que el que había tenido en realidad. Su mente, sobre todo, estaba puesta en otros tres chicos que junto al desparecido formaban uno de los grupos más pillos que recordaba. Cuál sería la reacción de estos y qué dificultades la traerían era algo que desconocía.

El profesor Slughorn le dio un pequeño codazo llamando su atención y ella despertó de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la profesora Sprout le había hecho una pregunta indirecta al hablar de la versión oficial. Se aclaró la garganta, sentándose más erguida, y comunicó:

- Bien. Según me comentó anoche Dumbledore, la versión oficial ni confirmará ni desmentirá que este secuestro haya sido realizado por mortífagos. No descartan aún ninguna opción y también se baraja que pueda ser un rapto con motivos económicos o políticos. La familia Potter está bien situada en ambas esferas, por lo que aún se encuentran investigándolo todo.

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio antes de que el profesor Flitwick interviniera con expresión confundida.

- Pero esa es una información muy imprecisa, al igual que la que publica el periódico. Algo tan incierto no va a tranquilizar los ánimos.

- Podemos decirles que las autoridades ya tienen bastantes pistas al respecto pero que no quieren compartir con la prensa –sugirió la profesora Sinistra-. No es la verdad absoluta pero sí puede tranquilizar un poco a los chicos.

- A mí me parece buena idea –afirmó Slughorn-.

- Y a mí –añadió Sprout-. Es una mentira piadosa y, mientras no haya noticias, al menos que piensen que no es algo tan grave como puede llegar a ser.

- Confiemos en que, por una vez, esto tenga un final feliz –comentó McGonagall con un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza, de acuerdo con la idea de su colega-.

Cuando se pusieron todos de acuerdo hicieron ademán de levantarse y volver cuanto antes al Gran Comedor, pero el profesor Flitwick no pudo evitar preguntar:

- La versión oficial es muy imprecisa pero, ¿qué dice Dumbledore?

Continuó sentado en la pila de libros que le permitía estar a la altura de los demás, mirando directamente a la profesora McGonagall. Ella era la única que había sabido del tema por boca del director y enseguida notó todas las miradas puestas en ella. Su expresión se entristeció.

- Están seguros de que han sido los mortífagos. Y lamento decir que no tienen mucha confianza en que James esté vivo todavía…

La confesión trajo consigo un respetuoso silencio, rotó solo por el sollozo de la profesora Sprout y por alguna exclamación debido a lo que podía significar esa última frase. En medio de ese tenso ambiente, la puerta se abrió de golpe rompiendo el hechizo insonorizador que habían puesto. Era Filch, quien les miraba con urgencia. A sus espaldas se oía un alboroto tan grande que parecía que el colegio se iba a derrumbar sobre ellos.

- ¡Profesores, tienen que venir! Se ha montado una pelea a lo grande en el comedor. ¡Están incontrolables!

Ni siquiera dudaron de sus palabras pues el ruido que le precedía era característico de una guerra civil. En los siguientes segundos todos se apretujaron para salir por la puerta, y Flitwick cayó de la silla con todos sus libros al intentar bajarse con urgencia. Lo que encontraron al llegar al comedor era, efectivamente, algo muy parecido a una batalla campal.

OO—OO

- ¡¿Es que no tenéis ni un poco de cabeza? –exclamó enfadada la profesora McGonagall-.

Después de casi una hora de lucha, en la cual se vieron absorbidos varios profesores, habían conseguido separarles por casas. Evidentemente, ese día no hubo clases. La propia profesora no podía parecer muy respetable al tener el sombrero roto, el moño deshecho y toda la túnica manchada de mantequilla y mermelada. Los Gryffindor, sin embargo, no tenían muchas ganas de reírse de algo tan atípico en ella.

- ¿No creéis que ya hay suficientes heridos en la enfermería como para que estéis creando más problemas?

- ¡Pero, profesora, la culpa fue de…!

- ¡No me importa de quién fue la culpa, Pettigrew! –le interrumpió la profesora con una mirada dura-.

Peter se encogió un poco ante esa mirada tan especialmente dura. Por contrario, a su lado Sirius se irguió más ante ese tono.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Se estaban riendo!

- ¡No me rechistes, Black! –le recriminó la mujer girándose hacia él y haciendo balancearse el sombrero roto que aún llevaba sobre su cabeza-.

Había sido tan difícil hacerlos razonar y separarles que todos los profesores habían perdido bastante la paciencia. A Slughorn le habían destrozado por completo la túnica, el profesor Flitwick tenía una buena herida en la cabeza y la profesora Sprout había quedado llena de comida y de plumas de lechuza.

- ¡¿Y la premio anual? ¿Por qué no te comportaste según tu rango, Evans?

La aludida estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, acompañada de Gisele que se había recostado en el brazo de este y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Tenía un ojo morado, pues las dos niñas que había intentado separar se habían unido contra ella. También estaba muy despeinada y cubierta de comida, como el resto, pero ella llevaba rato llorando en silencio. Al referirse a ella, sólo pudo contestar con un hipido y un pequeño sollozo.

Eso calmó el enfado de la profesora McGonagall. Enseguida su raciocinio habitual, aquel que no estaba hasta arriba de comida, volvió a ella. Esa chica lo estaba pasando mal, peor que el resto por razones obvias. La línea en que se había convertido su boca se soltó un poco y su mirada de acero pasó a ser comprensiva. Se acercó a la chica, ante la atenta mirada de toda la torre, y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tranquila. Pronto todo volverá a estar bien –la susurró de modo que solo Lily y Gis pudieron oírla-.

Ninguna reaccionó a su comentario, y fue evidente que las chicas no la habían creído, aunque no se extrañaba. Ella misma sabía que decía palabras vanas. Cuando se volvió a mirar a la multitud su expresión era más tranquila y comprensiva.

- Entiendo cómo os debéis estar sintiendo –les aseguró con un tono tranquilo-. Esto lleva pasando mucho tiempo, y está el dolor porque sean seres queridos y el miedo ante la incertidumbre de quién será la próxima vez. Pero de nuevo os tengo que pedir que seáis fuertes y no caigáis en provocaciones. Lo que os espera ahí fuera es un mundo en guerra y, en este, las exaltaciones de "valientes" se suelen pagar muy caras…

Echó un vistazo alrededor y les vio a la mayoría con la cabeza gacha o la mirada desviada. Supo que casi nadie le estaba escuchando realmente y que volvería a estallar otra pelea si ocurría algo nuevo. Suspiró y decidió que ese no era el momento para intentar concienciar a sus alumnos. La noticia aún estaba demasiado fresca.

- Estáis todos castigados, por supuesto. Durante el resto del día no podréis salir de esta torre ni comunicaros con ningún compañero de otras casas –hubo algunas protestas pero ella las silenció levantando una mano-. Tenéis que pensar mucho en lo que ha ocurrido. Bastantes desgracias ha habido estos últimos días como para que aquí seáis todos unos inconscientes. A la hora de comer se os aparecerán unos bocadillos en la sala común. Nos vemos en la cena.

Lo cierto es que se dio bastante prisa en salir por el retrato y cerrarle. Lily y Sirius se habían adelantado a la vez para poder hablar con ella de James, pero cuando intentaron abrir la puerta sin éxito supieron que la profesora ya había encantado la torre para que permaneciera aislada.

Al volver donde el grupo pudieron comprobar desde algo más lejos el estado de las cosas. Si la situación fuera distinta, incluso podría haberse considerado cómica. Peter tenía aún sangre bajo la nariz, que le acababan de arreglar. El hecho de que se la hubieran roto no tenía gracia si no se tenía en cuenta que era producto de Remus. Sí, digamos que el joven licántropo se había metido tanto en la pelea que su frustración le había cegado. Tanto que había confundido a su gran amigo con un estudiante de Slytherin y no había dudado al propinarle un buen golpe en la cara. Afortunadamente este no se lo tuvo en cuenta, pues también había repartido bastante leña.

Remus tenía el cuello de la túnica desgarrado, sin duda producto de quienes habían intentado evitar sus golpes. También tenía un buen golpe en el pómulo izquierdo y el pelo manchado de cereales. Gis tenía los cabellos como una auténtica leona, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran los arañazos que atravesaban sus dos mejillas. Jeff tenía un labio partido, había perdido un zapato y la zona de la sien se le estaba empezando a hinchar. Pero lo más cómico, sin duda, era la imagen de Nicole. Estaba bastante mejor que los demás, un gran mérito teniendo en cuenta que su pierna rota aún no estaba del todo curada. Pero en general, aparte de las manchas estaba bien. La peor parte se la habían llevado sus muletas, las cuales estaban completamente destrozadas. Su queja más inocente había sido contra los Slytherins, quienes, según ella, se las habían roto a base de golpes con la cabeza. Es decir, que con la excusa de su incapacidad había sido de las que más había repartido.

Sirius medio sonrió al recordar que, en medio de la pelea, él había tenido su pequeña venganza personal. Vale que Marco Mancini no tuviera la culpa de que Grace se sintiera tan agradecida, y por supuesto él mismo le agradecía que la hubiera sacado del pueblo. Además, no había intervenido en la pelea y solo intentaba ayudar a algunos de primer curso a separarse del peligro de los golpes. Pero él estaba frustrado y no había podido evitar pegarle un buen puñetazo. Después le había ayudado a levantarse del suelo y se había disculpado por haberse confundido. Y el muy iluso se lo creyó y le aceptó la disculpa mientras se frotaba la mandíbula.

Cuando llegaron, Lily cogió las muletas de Nicole como una autómata, sacó su varita y susurró:

_- Reparo_.

La más pequeña las tomó de sus manos y la dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias –le susurró-.

- ¿Habéis podido hablar con McGonagall? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño-.

Lily negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta. Toda su reacción posterior fue llevarse las manos a la cara y volver a llorar de nuevo. Sirius, que estaba a su lado, tuvo que sujetarla y ayudarla a sentarse. No era un buen día para la pelirroja, desde luego.

OO—OO

* * *

_15__ de febrero de 1978._

_Había reconocido a esa chica desde que había entrado por la puerta. Por mucho tiempo que hiciera que había dejado el colegio, era difícil olvidarse de ese pelo de un rojo brillante y esos grandes ojos verdes. Cuando era pequeña les había vuelto medio locos a él y a sus amigos, siempre queriendo saber qué estudiaban y para qué servían tantos hechizos. Era una recién llegada a su mundo y estaba deseosa por aprender, pero a veces incluso había llegado a ser __absorbente. Alice, que tenía mucho más tacto que él con los pequeños, la había atendido siempre con una sonrisa mientras la niña preguntaba con curiosidad todas sus dudas._

_Había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Ya no había curiosidad en sus ojos, sino tristeza y resignación. Eran unos ojos muy transparentes, lo que seguramente hizo que también Scrimgeour confiara en ella más que en la mayoría. De hecho, su trato fue mucho más suave._

_- Bien Lily. Dime dónde estuviste el sábado –comenzó con tranquilidad-._

_- En Hogsmeade. Llegamos después del partido –contestó ella con voz ronca. Sus grandes ojeras bajo los ojos evidenciaban que no había descansado mucho desde entonces-._

_- ¿Tú y quién más?_

_- James. Mi novio. Está… está ingresado en San Mungo._

_Scrimgeour asintió despacio._

_- Comprendo._

_Distraídamente recogió el pergamino donde habían apuntado las coartadas de todos los chicos y miró a la chica inquisitoriamente. _

_- ¿Estabais él y tú solos?_

_- Bueno, al principio sí. Pero luego nos encontramos con Sirius, el mejor amigo de James, y estuvimos los tres juntos hasta que empezó el ataque. James y yo somos los Premio Anual este año, así que pensamos que no podíamos irnos sin ayudar a salir a los más pequeños. Así que nos quedamos, y Sirius se ofreció a ayudarnos._

_- ¿Y fuisteis los tres juntos?_

_Lily pareció dudar al ver el brillo que se reflejaba en la mirada del auror. Frunció el ceño y Frank adivinó que ella había visto algo que no le gustaba._

_- Nos separamos. Cada uno fue por un lado –contestó con un tono distinto-._

_Algo volvió a brillar en los ojos de Rufus, y Frank se adelantó un paso para ver cómo continuaba el interrogatorio._

_- ¿Y volvisteis a ver a Sirius Black en Hogsmeade?_

_- Pues… no. Eh… Al rato me reuní de nuevo con James y ambos intentamos salir por el bosque, pero un mortífago nos descubrió y le hirió. Entonces vinieron un chico y una chica a ayudarnos; a él se lo llevaron a San Mungo y a mí a Hogwarts. Allí me encontré con Sirius que salía de la enfermería. Le habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero un auror le sacó del pueblo._

_- Pero tú no estabas allí para asegurar que eso es cierto, ¿no? –cuestionó de nuevo el auror haciendo que ella frunciera más el ceño-._

_- Fue lo que pasó –contestó tajantemente-. _

_La chica se había puesto definitivamente a la defensiva, y eso no ayudaba en la investigación. No podía cerrarse a hablar ahora para tapar a su amigo. A Frank su instinto le decía que en ese caso no había nada raro, pero como auror tenía que reconocer que tantas lagunas no eran buena señal. Scrimgeour parecía pensar igual, porque su tono se vol__vió más meloso._

_- Verás Lily. Sirius Black ha declarado que estuvo toda la tarde con tu novio y contigo._

_- Y así es –confirmó ella afirmando con la cabeza-._

_- Pero acabas de decir que al principio estuviste tú sola con James, y que después Black se os unió._

_La pelirroja pestañeó varias veces confusa. Miró de uno en uno a todos los aurores hasta volver a fijarse en el que la interrogaba._

_- Bueno. Solo estuvimos solos poco tiempo. Una media hora._

_- Suficiente para reunirse con alguien –afirmó Scrimgeour-._

_- ¿Qué quiere…?_

_- ¿Conoces a los Black, Lily? –la interrumpió-. ¿Sabes qué clase de familia es? ¿Dónde están metidos? ¿Sabes que Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de tu amigo, estuvo allí, hiriendo y asesinando estudiantes? ¿Sabes que es una de las mortífagas más buscadas por el Ministerio? La querida prima de tu amigo._

_- ¡¿Qué están insinuando? –exclamó Lily poniéndose en pie de golpe-. ¡Sirius no tiene nada que ver con esa loca! ¡Ni con su familia! Se escapó de casa el año pasado para no tener que seguir sus mismos pasos. ¿Cómo pueden estar insinuando eso?_

_- Lily, por favor, siéntate y cálmate –intervino Frank conjurando un vaso de agua que puso en las manos de la pelirroja-._

_Ella miró furiosa a Scrimgeour, quien le devolvió una mirada penetrante, pero hizo caso a Frank cuando este empujó su hombro para que volviera a tomar asiento. De mala gana bebió un sorbo de agua, aunque la reacción de furia que había tenido le hacía respirar fuerte. Cuando terminó, se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiró._

_- Conozco a Sirius desde los once años. Puede ser engreído, egocéntrico, machista o directamente inaguantable. Pero tiene más valores que toda su familia unida. Él no es como ellos, nunca estará de ese lado. Por favor, dejen de sospechar de la persona equivocada. Si hay una persona que no podría ser nunca un mortífago es Sirius Black._

_Frank se quedó sin palabras ante una defensa tan visceral. Hasta ahora casi todos los alumnos habían tirado balones fuera, evitando hablar de algunos compañeros. Pero no habían puesto la mano en el fuego por nadie como hacía esa chica ahora. Pero Rufus, sin embargo, no parecía tan seguro._

_- Valoro tu lealtad. Pero no me has dado nada. Black tiene coartada para los minutos previos al ataque, pero nada para antes de encontrarse con vosotros y después de separarse. La herida de la cabeza podía habérsela producido él mismo como coartada._

_- Si quisiera una coartada, ¿por qué estaría de acuerdo conmigo en separarnos? Era James quien opinaba que era mala idea. Él se ofreció a ir solo hasta Las Tres Escobas para sacar de allí a la gente. Además, antes de encontrarse con James y conmigo sí que tiene coartada. Estaba con Grace. Es su novia, está ingresada en la enfermería. Aún no recupera la consciencia pero en cuanto lo haga podrán confirmarlo._

_- ¿El día de San Valentín y se separó de su novia para ir solo a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Scrimgeour con una sonrisa cínica, como quien descubre algo en lo que nadie más había caído-._

_- Pasaron cosas y Grace tenía que… da igual, eso es privado. Pero estaba con ella, se separaron y entonces él se juntó con nosotros._

_El auror se inclinó sobre la mesa mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Los de Lily empezaban a brillar más de lo normal. Frank se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y se adelantó de nuevo, pero su compañero volvió a hablar antes que él._

_- ¿Seguro que no mientes, Lily? ¿Seguro que no estás cambiando ningún detalle para proteger a tu amigo? Ten en cuenta que podrías estar protegiendo a uno de los responsables de esta masacre. Con la guerra no podemos saber en quien confiar. Las personas más insospechadas resultan estar conspirando contra nosotros. Incluso las ovejas negras de familias repletas de mortífagos que se han integrado a la perfección en el otro bando. Podría estar jugando un doble juego…_

_Definitivamente la chica había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. A medida que el auror hablaba, las lágrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas. Pero su mirada continuó siendo firme._

_- Me da igual que ustedes no confíen en nadie. Conozco a mis amigos, y Sirius odia a los mortífagos incluso más que yo, que soy hija de muggles. Él los ha sufrido por más tiempo. Y si les aseguro que no ha hecho nada, es porque estoy segura al cien por cien._

_Parecía que Scrimgeour iba a volver a empezar, pero Frank le colocó una mano en el hombro para detenerle. A partir de ahora sería comenzar un círculo vicioso en el que ninguno cambiaría de opinión. Ya habían sacado de ella todo lo que podían._

_- Gracias por tu colaboración, Lily –le dijo a la chica dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Rufus se apartaba-. Puedes irte._

* * *

Poco a poco Frank salió de sus recuerdos. Estaba en el cuartel de la Orden, haciendo guardia hasta que empezase la reunión que estaba programada para pocos minutos después. El recuerdo de ese testimonio en concreto no paraba de venirle a la cabeza, al recordar que esa chica era la novia del desaparecido. No había caído hasta que había revisado los papeles. James Potter era el mismo James que nombraban Evans y Black en sus testimonios. Los dos aseguraban que él confirmaría sus coartadas cuando hablaran con él, pero el chico había sido secuestrado antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

De todas formas esa parte estaba resuelta. Nunca habían creído que Lily Evans mintiera, y cualquier sospecha que recayera sobre Black se desmoronó cuando uno de sus compañeros del cuerpo de aurores recordó haber ayudado al muchacho después de que este fuera atacado por un mortífago que había huido. Su coartada era cierta y, aunque algunos le tenían ganas a cualquiera que portara su apellido, habían dejado al chico en paz.

Suspirando bajó de nuevo la vista a los pergaminos donde había recopilado todas las pistas hasta el momento. No había mucho por dónde empezar, no había huellas ni rastro de dónde había podido ser llevado el chico. Era uno de los casos más complicados que había enfrentado en su corta carrera.

- Tenemos que encontrar un resquicio. En cuanto sepamos por dónde empezar, podremos encontrarle.

Alice salió del despachito que había en la esquina con dos tazas de té hirviendo. Tenía su corto cabello apartado de la cara con una cinta de pelo, y las mangas de la túnica remangadas. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a él, acomodando las piernas con una postura india.

- Sí, pero mientras pensamos por dónde empezar a él se le acaba el tiempo. Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore –respondió frustrado-.

Su esposa terminó el sorbo que estaba dándole a su taza y alzó las cejas.

- Pues pongámonos a trabajar. Creo que habría que empezar por lo simple. Dumbledore está convencido de que el chico está donde esté Voldemort. Encontrar a este es casi imposible, ¿no? Se mueve muchísimo. Pues quizá el chico esté a su alcance pero no con él.

- Explícate –pidió Frank apartando los pergaminos para darle toda su atención-.

- Siempre se centra en su círculo más cercano. Quizá el chico esté en algún lugar controlado por uno de los suyos. Habrá que investigarlos. Gente como Malfoy, de quienes sospechamos pero no hay ninguna prueba. Él puede andar tranquilamente por la calle, pero también significa que nosotros podemos seguirle tranquilamente.

- Siempre y cuando no se desaparezca de repente –añadió él con una mueca-.

Alice frunció los labios pensativa.

- Debe haber algún modo… Quizá ni siquiera sea cosa de Malfoy. También podría ser Rosier, los Lestrange, esa zorra de Bellatrix…

- Todos ellos fugados y, por lo tanto, imposibles de seguir.

- Pues habrá que encontrar el modo –resolvió su mujer, tan positiva como siempre-. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no crees?

Frank suspiró, sin saber si reñirla o besarla.

- ¿Te recuerdo que tenemos tiempo límite para encontrar al chaval?

- ¿Y yo te recuerdo que a mí me encantan los retos? –contestó ella medio sonriendo-.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta por primera vez. Pese a que esperaban a toda la Orden, ambos sacaron sus varitas. Frank se levantó para acercarse a la puerta, mientras su mujer apuntaba su retaguardia con una mano y tomaba la taza de té con la otra. Apostado contra el marco, Frank enarboló su varita con maestría.

- ¿Contraseña? –preguntó-.

- Mi hermano –contestó una voz joven-. O lo que es lo mismo: Babosa carnívora.

Frank miró a Alice un segundo antes de abrir. Ella soltó su varita y tomó la taza con ambas manos mientras sonreía. También sonriendo, Frank abrió la puerta encontrándose a uno de los gemelos Prewett completamente empapado.

- Buenas tardes, Gideon. ¿Ese aspecto es cosa de tu hermano?

El joven, que medía más de metro noventa, entró, se quitó el abrigo y revolvió su pelo largo castaño que chorreaba.

- No. Está diluviando. Fabian es simplemente un imbécil que me ha dejado tirado en medio de la nada porque Marlene le ha pedido comparecer en su presencia. No sé qué están tramando esos dos, pero llevan todo el día apareciendo y desapareciendo. Por cierto, os adelanto que en Brecon Beacons no hay nada. Si hubo un asentamiento allí, desde luego fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ignorando el comentario sobre los otros dos compañeros, Frank y Alice se centraron en el que mencionaba el antiguo escondite de los mortífagos.

- ¿No había ni una huella? –insistió ella con tristeza-.

- Como si allí solo hubiera habido naturaleza –respondió Prewett con rotundidad-.

Frank siseó y volvió a su antiguo puesto, revolviendo de nuevos todos los pergaminos con pistas.

- Estamos como al principio. No tenemos nada…

- ¿Por vuestra cuenta tampoco habéis encontrado nada? –cuestionó el joven-.

- Hemos estado en cinco lugares distintos, y nada. Si los demás tampoco tienen nada, tendremos que excluir antiguos escondites –suspiró Alice recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla-.

Gideon había sacado su varita del bolsillo y se secó de una pasada mientras hacía una mueca de frustración.

- No os desaniméis. Quizá alguien haya encontrado algo.

Pero media hora después estaban todos unidos y nadie había conseguido la más mínima pista que aclarara qué podía haber sido del joven Potter. Dumbledore, que también había pasado el día buscando por su cuenta, comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Ya han pasado 24 horas de su desaparición. Las probabilidades de que siga con vida disminuyen a cada momento –comentó con frustración-.

A la desesperada, Alice comentó su último, alocado e improbable plan.

- Frank y yo hemos estado hablando. Quizá buscar a Voldemort no sea la solución. Quizá debamos ir a por un enemigo algo más pequeño y accesible. Habrá tenido que confiar en alguien para secuestrar al chaval. Alguien de confianza. Quizá debamos hacer una lista e intentar ir a por estos.

Era una idea improbable y casi imposible de realizar, pero la desesperación por no tener resultados hizo que todos dieran por bueno su plan. El matrimonio Longbottom se retiró temprano para seguir trabajando, con una Alice muy resuelta por delante y un Frank algo más negativo siguiéndola los pasos.

OO—OO

Esa noche, cuando Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts fue informado inmediatamente de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Todos los alumnos habían permanecido castigados durante todo el día sin poder salir de sus salas comunes, lo que había conseguido que se templaran los nervios. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor no había grandes conversaciones, ni hubo ningún intento de pelea. Sin embargo, sí hubo varios cruces de miradas y amenazas en voz baja.

El director no estuvo presente en la cena, pero sí llegó cuando esta estaba por finalizar. Quería realizar uno de sus discursos unificadores, algo que ayudara a mantener la unión entre las casas. Cuando se dirigió al estrado, las pocas conversaciones que había se interrumpieron para prestarle atención. Su rostro era serio y tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que solo ocurría en situaciones extremas. Normalmente cuando hablaba ante los alumnos intentaba mantener un rictus más positivo, a no ser que hubiera algún tema de calado importante y serio. Por eso todos creían que comentaría algo relacionado con la noticia de El Profeta, y tanto unos como otros querían averiguar más.

Pero no fue así. En ningún momento de su discurso, el director mencionó a James Potter ni hizo una alusión directa hacia Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Más bien evocó a una época bastante alejada en el tiempo.

- Hace aproximadamente mil años, cuando Hogwarts se fundó, también había división de opiniones –comenzó-. Ninguno de los cuatro fundadores estaba de acuerdo con las características que debían tener sus alumnos. Eran tiempos difíciles, en que los magos eran perseguidos y estaban fuera de la ley. Los tiempos de armonía entre los muggles y los nuestros habían terminado por el miedo a las creencias que los primeros habían inculcado a los suyos. Comenzó una persecución hacia la magia como no ha habido comparación en la historia.

Pese a que el discurso no trató de lo que todos querían saber, sí consiguió la atención de todo el alumnado.

- La gran división entre los seres humanos nunca ha sido tan grande como en aquellos tiempos. Debíamos vivir escondidos, practicando nuestra magia en secreto mientras se extendía una caza sobre nuestra raza. Muchos muggles murieron inocentes acusados de brujería. En medio de ese contexto surgió la idea de los cuatro magos más grandes de la época: Crear una escuela de magia segura para no tener que esconderse en cuevas de montaña o escondites bajo tierra.

- Hubo división de opiniones, como es lógico –continuó el director-. Al estar en medio de una guerra tan cruenta y unilateral, se necesitaba inteligencia y astucia para evitar llamar la atención. Por eso Rowena Ravenclaw solo quería enseñar a los más sabios. En una guerra también se necesita valentía, cualidad que Gryffindor consideraba esencial en futuros magos. También se precisa de compañerismo y buena fe, virtudes que Helga Hufflepuff valoraba más que nada. Y no resulta extraño, dentro del contexto de la época, el recelo que sentía Slytherin por los muggles y los magos procedentes de ellos. Muchos magos fueron capturados y tuvieron que huir para siempre de sus hogares cuando los hijos de muggles, al ser descubiertos y torturados, revelaban la identidad de sus amigos y compañeros.

Los Slytherin elevaron con orgullo la cabeza ante la exposición de una de sus principales ideas para justificar el odio contra los muggles, que había sido revivido con la lucha de Voldemort. Algunos siseos comenzaron a extenderse a lo largo del Gran Comedor, pero Dumbledore alzó la mano pidiendo atención.

- Pero, como ya he dicho, esto ocurrió hace mil años. Las ideas que separaban a los cuatro fundadores ya no tienen validez en un mundo en el que los magos podemos vivir en armonía sin tener que escondernos. Incluso entonces, en tiempos mucho más difíciles que los nuestros, consiguieron unirse, comprenderse y apoyarse en un bien común: Este colegio. Por eso debo pediros a todos que utilicéis la misma sabiduría que tuvieron nuestros fundadores para unirnos y no dividirnos. El mundo que os espera fuera está en peligro; en él nadie está a salvo. Por eso debéis intentar apagar ese odio que solo consume todo lo que representa vida. Si vosotros comenzáis a realizar el cambio, seréis los que lideren la vuelta a la paz en nuestro mundo. Tomad el espíritu de Hogwarts y predicad con él con vuestros compañeros.

Un gran discurso, como todos los que ofrecía el anciano. Por desgracia, casi nadie de los presentes estaba de humor para que le calara en su interior. Tras sus palabras hubo silencio, y poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron levantando para volver a sus casas. Muy pocos pensaban en lo que había dicho su director, sino que la mayoría se centraba en sus propios agravios.

Era el caso de Lily, quien había estado toda la tarde pensando en James. Había tenido la esperanza de recibir noticias de parte de Dumbledore, pero cuando supo de qué iba el discurso de este, desconectó. Ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras, no le interesaban. Se levantó de la mesa cuando sus amigos lo hicieron y les siguió como una autómata. Tan perdida estaba que chocó de golpe con una persona que se le había puesto delante para llamar su atención. Al mirarla a la cara reconoció el hermoso rostro de la chica francesa de intercambio.

- ¿Lily? –preguntó la muchacha insegura, mientras la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie tras el encontronazo-.

Apoyándose en la mesa, la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para indicarla que estaba bien e intentó componer una pequeña sonrisa que no resultó convincente.

- Yo… -la francesa parecía insegura-. Yo _quegía_ _pgeguntagte_ si es _ciegto_ lo que dicen de James.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior con inseguridad y, al ver que pasaban los segundos en silencio, se giró sobre sí misma para mirar a los amigos de Lily esperándola varios metros más allá. Al volver a mirar a la pelirroja añadió algo más para hacerla hablar.

- Dicen que el _agtículo_ del _pegiódico_ habla de él. _Espego_ que no sea _vegdad_…

Poco a poco, Lily negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

- No lo sabemos. Nadie nos ha querido decir nada…

Bajó la vista al suelo, cada vez más dolida y enfadada por la desinformación a la que les estaban sometiendo. Habiendo esos rumores por todo el colegio, al menos alguien debería haber hablado con los más cercanos a James para confirmar o desmentir la noticia. Apretó los labios mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotarle de nuevo, y notó que Cynthia se había puesto aún más incómoda.

_- Espego_ que _pgonto_ se sepa algo. Y que sea algo bueno… _Estagé_ pendiente.-susurró acariciándole levemente el brazo y dejándola sola-.

Trastabillando Lily se reunió con sus amigos y sintió que Gisele la abrazaba con fuerza mientras la mano regordeta de Peter apretaba la suya.

OO—OO

Horas más tarde, ya de madrugada, la sala común estaba vacía a excepción de tres personas. Lily, Sirius y Peter se sentían incapaces de meterse en la cama. Ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa. Sólo se habían quedado sentados en los mismos sillones mientras la sala iba vaciándose poco a poco. Esperaban, con más esperanzas que confianza, que los padres de James les contestaran a las cartas que les habían mandado. Querían que les dijeran que todo había sido un error, y que la noticia de El Profeta era un bulo. Pero ninguna de las lechuzas que habían enviado había vuelto.

Gisele y Jeff intentaron aguantar su ritmo, pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados por todo lo ocurrido esos días y se habían retirado a dormir. Remus había desaparecido en un momento dado y nadie había hecho nada por buscarle. Ellos tres simplemente estaban allí, sentados juntos pero sin hablar, con la mirada fija en el fuego que iba apagándose poco a poco. Sus mentes estaban muy lejos de ese lugar.

Aquella noticia había terminado por desestabilizarles por completo. En el caso de Peter y Sirius, porque ambos ya se habían dado cuenta esos días que los merodeadores sin James no estaban unidos. Y en el caso de Lily porque ahora que volvía a tener, por segunda vez en pocos días, la posibilidad de perderle definitivamente no dejaba de pensar en todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Tantos ratos perdidos, tantos pensamientos equivocados, tantos sentimientos confundidos… Si le pasara algo a James en ese momento, jamás se perdonaría que por culpa de su cabezonería sólo hubieran tenido dos meses para estar juntos. Eran insuficientes, les quedaba todo por hacer. Sintió un escalofrío en un costado a la vez que notaba las lágrimas cayendo por sus lágrimas, mientras se prometía que si todo acababa bien, nunca más perdería el tiempo.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó un suspiro y notó el sofá hundirse al lado de ella. Era Remus. Llevaba la misma ropa que había vestido todo el día, exceptuando un fardo que dejó a un lado, justo entre los dos. Pero no era un lío de ropa. Era la capa de invisibilidad de James. Atontada, Lily alargó la mano para acariciar la suave tela. Al reconocer la prenda bajo la que había visto desaparecer a James, no pudo evitar el impulso de tomarla y ponérsela en su regazo. El calor que sintió la reconfortó en cierta medida. Era como tener una parte de James a salvo, junto a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Sirius a Remus-.

Tenía la voz ronca de no haber hablado demasiado ese día, y apenas había levantado la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Bajo la poca luz que emanaba ya de la chimenea, sus facciones parecían muy oscuras y su mirada vacía. Era un efecto óptico espeluznante al que Remus solo prestó atención durante un segundo.

- Fui a ver a Grace –respondió con una mueca-. Me sentía mal por no haberla visitado antes… Lo siento de verdad. Lamento haber estado tan apartado…

Al contrario del shock que supuso para los demás, la noticia que relacionaba a James había servido para que Remus despertara de su letargo. Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en el tercer piso y culpándose de ello, pero comprendió que no había pasado el peligro. No sólo había perdido a una amiga como Kate y había destrozado la vida a su novia. Ahora su mejor amigo también estaba en riesgo. Darse cuenta de esto supuso comprender que necesitaba a sus amigos tanto como ellos a él.

Se había disculpado con Grace por haber sido tan insensible, pero su mejor amiga se había limitado a sonreírle y darle un abrazo. Y él había sido incapaz de contarle nada de James. Y ahora sentía que debía disculparse con el resto de sus amigos. Peter asintió con la cabeza como si diera el caso por terminado y Sirius, tras un momento de duda, le lanzó una pequeña y vacía sonrisa. Todo estaba bien con ellos. No esperaba ningún gesto de Lily porque ella nunca se había sentido herida por su distanciamiento. Ella le había entendido mejor que nadie.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Rachel? –preguntó Peter al cabo de unos minutos-.

Remus alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse los pequeños ojos de su amigo. Sirius hizo una mueca aunque no apartó la mirada del fuego, y Lily ni siquiera pareció oírles. Suspirando con fuerza, Remus sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Nada…

Y aquello le daba más miedo todavía. Suspiró hondo, y en ese momento sintió un peso agradable en su hombro derecho. Lily había apoyado su cabeza en él. Pese a todo lo malo supo que no estaba solo. Por eso alargó la mano para estrechar la de su amiga y entrelazar sus dedos. Para que ella también lo supiera.

OO—OO

* * *

_16 de febrero de 1978._

_Lo cierto era que había sido una sorpresa. Ya sabían quién era el otro licántropo que había estado en Hogwarts el día del ataque. No fue difícil averiguarlo cuando tuvieron acceso al historial de todos los alumnos, pero sí había sido difícil contenerse cuando Dumbledore había defendido visceralmente a ese chico. Había prohibido que difundieran esa información y, como director del colegio, había exigido que le dejaran tranquilo si no encontraban pruebas en su contra._

_Pero era un licántropo. A ninguno le entraba en la cabeza que ese viejo chocho permitiera que una bestia semejante se mezclara con sus alumnos. Frank estaba anonadado. Recordaba a ese chico de pequeño, y jamás lo habría relacionado con ningún animal violento. Era el más pacífico de ese grupo de pillos con diferencia. Tenía una sonrisa agradable, un carácter bonachón y un trato fácil. No encajaba nada._

_El hecho de que Dumbledore diera la cara por el muchacho no significaba que este pudiera librarse del interrogatorio. Como ellos no tenían tan claro que ese chico fuera completamente inocente, debía reconocer que se estaban pasando muchísimo. Sus gemidos hacían eco en la silenciosa habitación y, de no haber sabido lo que verdaderamente era, todos tendrían muchísima lástima de sus lágrimas y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos._

_- ¿No quieres mirarlas? –preguntó Scrimgeour con gesto de repulsa mientras empujaba hacia el chico las fotografías que estaban encima de la mesa-._

_Eran las que habían tomado en la escena que habían encontrado en el tercer piso. La chica moribunda se encontraba en el suelo, bocabajo y con un charco de sangre rodeándola. Sus párpados temblaban levemente con los ojos semiabiertos, aunque había perdido la conciencia. Su pelo, castaño y de rizos enmarañados, estaba esparcido por su cara y su cuello. Un mechón caía sobre sus labios manchados de su propia sangre._

_En la siguiente fotografía había un primer plano de la mordedura del cuello que la convertiría en una bestia. Era una imagen demasiado dura y, cuando el auror la puso delante de los ojos de Remus, este apartó la vista llorando aún más._

_- ¿No quieres ver más? –insistió Scrimgeour-._

_Remus negó con la cabeza repetidamente, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_- ¡Pues cuéntame qué coño pasó en ese pasillo!_

_- ¡Ya os lo he dicho! –respondió el chico angustiado-. Ya os lo he dicho…_

_- ¿Intentas hacernos creer que eres un héroe, chaval? –preguntó el auror componiendo una sonrisa cínica-._

_- No… no… yo, yo no quería… Sólo quería ayudarla. Que le diera tiempo a llegar a la habitación y encerrarse. No quería…_

_- ¿No querías que le pasara nada malo? –terminó la pregunta con voz de comprensión fingida-._

_Remus asintió torpemente con la cabeza, y los aurores bufaron a la vez._

_- ¿Y qué hacías con ella en una habitación?_

_- Es… es mi novia. Yo había tomado la poción matalobos. Nunca…_

_- Nunca le harías daño, ya –le interrumpió Scrimgeour como si se supiese su declaración de memoria-. Pues, si eso es verdad, eres un chapuzas. Vale que las heridas y la mordedura no se las hiciste tú, pero eso no te convierte en inocente. Tú y el otro licántropo estabais luchando por la cena, ¿verdad?_

_El muchacho levantó la mirada horrorizado, mirándole como si estuviera loco. Al bajar la mirada se encontró de nuevo con las fotografías y volvió a gemir mientras cerraba los ojos._

_- Para nosotros es una carnicería, pero para ti puede que sea un lindo manjar, ¿no, chico?_

_Este se llevó las manos a los oídos para no seguir escuchándole, y el auror avanzó hacia él para apartárselas. En ese momento Frank se dirigió a su compañero y le giró para que le mirara a la cara._

_- Rufus, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore. Si no tenemos nada contra él tenemos que soltarle._

_Su compañero no parecía conforme, pero también se había dado cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer con la firme oposición del director del colegio. Ya llevaban casi una hora interrogando al chico pese a no tener ninguna prueba que desmontara su historia. Suspiró, tirando sobre la mesa el resto de las fotografías haciendo saltar al chico de su asiento._

_- Le habría hecho confesar –suspiró apartándose y dejando a Frank que concluyera-._

_Este miró impasible al desolado muchacho, cuya mirada danzaba entre su compañero y él._

_- Puedes irte. Dumbledore nos ha hecho prometer que no diremos nada de ti, pero queremos que te quede claro que vamos a estar vigilando todos tus pasos en cuanto salgas del colegio. En el mundo real no tendrás la protección de Dumbledore, y cualquier tropiezo que cometas te lo haremos pagar._

_El chico le miró con miedo durante unos segundos para después ponerse en pie atropelladamente y salir de la habitación. El ambiente que se había creado allí era irrespirable._

* * *

- Frank, desde luego últimamente estás muy distraído –se quejó su esposa-.

Alice le miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de rendición. Él dio un pequeño bote al comprender que había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaban intentando minimizar los sospechosos de ser cómplices de Voldemort, y al salir el nombre de Greyback no pudo evitar recordar al otro licántropo. Ese chico estaba en ese momento en Hogwarts, con todos los alumnos ignorantes de su condición. Por mucho que Dumbledore pusiera la mano en el fuego por su inocencia, él nunca había oído hablar de un hombre-lobo bondadoso. No se lo creía.

Pero el tiempo apremiaba y no podía perderse en los recuerdos. Tenían que seguir con su lista de sospechosos. Llevaban toda la noche elaborándola y habían pasado parte de la mañana cada uno por su lado siguiendo a alguno.

- Disculpa cariño. Me hablabas de Malfoy.

Alice bufó rodando los ojos.

- De Malfoy te hablé hace diez minutos. Solo he podido seguirle un rato, pero no había nada raro. Ha pasado la mañana con su mujer de compras por el Callejón Diagon. Muy de recién casados. El caso es que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe cortando su frase. Era Ayleen, su compañera en el caso que había estado investigando aparte. Su pelo azul eléctrico estaba empapado, lo que les hizo deducir que la fuerte tormenta que había comenzado a caer sobre Londres la noche anterior aún continuaba.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Alice incorporándose en su silla-.

Ayleen negó con la cabeza.

- Gibon no ha hecho nada extraño. Se ha reunido con sus socios en las empresas familiares y ha comido con su padre. No se ha puesto en contacto con nadie ni se ha desaparecido a ningún lugar particular.

Alice se volvió a hundir en su silla con tristeza.

- ¡Qué asco! Tenía una palpitación con este…

- Tranquila. Daremos con el cómplice –la tranquilizó su compañera-. Por cierto Frank, ha llegado esto para ti.

Le tendió una carta que llevaba en la mano y de la cual ninguno de los dos se había percatado. En el exterior solo ponía su nombre escrito con letra urgente e irregular, aunque a él le sonaba conocida. Con curiosidad, mientras su mujer y su compañera seguían hablando de sospechosos, la abrió y la desplegó. Era una pequeña nota de apenas una línea.

_Frank, venid al Cuartel en cuanto podáis. Hay novedades con el caso J. No puedo contarte más, venid rápido._

_Fabian._

Atónito, Frank volvió a leerla de nuevo con rapidez y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos de Alice.

OO—OO

A la mañana siguiente se reanudaron las clases con normalidad. En el desayuno no hubo más actividad que en la cena anterior. El ambiente estaba tenso pero las relaciones con miembros de otras casas eran prácticamente inexistentes. Concretamente, los Slytherins intentaban apartarse del camino de los demás y pasar desapercibidos, pues eran los que más perjudicados habían salido con la pelea. Los profesores habían estado muy atentos a cualquier intento de rebelión, lo que ayudó a calmar los ánimos de todos.

La primera clase de los Gryffindor era con la profesora McGonagall, compartida con los de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, solo Jeff se dirigió allí directamente desde el comedor. Los demás acudieron al despacho de la profesora, la cual siempre iba a recoger sus cosas antes de ir al aula. No habían recibido ninguna noticia de los padres de James y estaban preocupados. Todos mostraban en su rostro rastros de no haber dormido apenas la noche anterior pero, sobre todo, de la angustia que les invadía. La falta de noticias era casi tan mala como la confirmación de lo que habían leído en el periódico.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Lily se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. A ambos lados de ella se colocaron Sirius y Remus, cuyos semblantes se habían vuelto más pálidos y serios a medida que pasaban las horas.

- Adelante –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

La pelirroja la abrió con timidez, asomando lentamente la cabeza. Sirius la empujó más para que todos pudieran entrar. Dentro, la profesora se encontraba de espaldas a ellos recogiendo varios libros de una estantería. Cuando la puerta golpeó el mueble que tenía detrás, se giró sorprendida de la efusividad de quien la había abierto, y se encontró a los cinco chicos.

- ¿Ustedes no tenían clase conmigo ahora? –preguntó alzando las cejas con sorpresa-.

Los primeros segundos nadie dijo nada. No se habían puesto de acuerdo en qué decir ni en quién hablaría. Pasados los primeros instantes, Remus se aclaró la garganta y elevó la cabeza.

- Profesora, verá. Queríamos preguntarla algo. Ayer vino algo en el periódico y ha habido muchos rumores. Pero nadie nos ha dicho nada y querríamos saber si verdaderamente el artículo que menciona un secuestro en San Mungo habla de James, como dice todo el mundo.

- Hemos escrito a sus padres pero no nos han contestado a ninguna de nuestras cartas –añadió Lily rápidamente-. Estamos preocupados…

La profesora se quedó en blanco momentáneamente. No pensó que tendría que ser ella la que les diera a los chicos la noticia. Pero si los señores Potter no habían contestado a las preguntas de los amigos y la novia de su hijo, quizá podría ser porque no querían que aquello fuera público de momento. Esa nueva idea que se le planteaba la desconcertaba. Le gustaría poder haber hablado con el director antes de enfrentarse a esa situación.

- Yo… Bueno. Si los señores Potter no les han contestado aún será por una buena razón, ¿no? –comentó con desconcierto-.

Opinaba, al igual que el director y la mayoría de sus colegas, que los chicos no deberían ser privados de ninguna información sobre lo que ocurría en la guerra. Pero el hecho de que los padres de su alumno callaran en ese tema la frenaba a la hora de ser sincera con ellos. No podía meterse en medio de una decisión familiar.

- Quizá estén ocupados… -sugirió Lily-. Pero nosotros estamos muy preocupados. Solo queremos que alguien nos confirme o desmiente todo lo que se dice.

- Además, si no hubiera pasado nada ellos nos habrían respondido enseguida –añadió Sirius-. No nos dejarían angustiarnos por algo que es mentira. Yo les he escrito tres veces y mis amigos otras tantas. No nos ignorarían de esta forma si no fuese algo serio.

- Solo queremos saber qué está pasando con James.

McGonagall apartó la mirada de Lupin, el último que había intervenido, y suspiró.

- Me consta que los señores Potter están en su casa, por lo que han recibido sus cartas. Si no les han contestado será por decisión propia y no sé si yo estoy autorizada para divulgar nada.

- ¡¿Divulgar? –exclamó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Somos sus amigos, no unos chismosos! ¡Quizá ustedes tengan menos derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo que nosotros! ¡El que sean profesores no hace que sea más de su incumbencia todo esto; somos nosotros los que más nos preocupamos por él!

Se había adelantado unos pasos, furioso, y Lily había tenido que sujetarle de un brazo para frenarle. Después de soltar todo aquello suspiró hondo y respiró fuerte varias veces. La expresión de la profesora no cambió mucho, aunque sí denotaba sorpresa. Sin embargo, no retrocedió ante el avance algo exagerado y desagradable de su alumno. Él mismo se dio cuenta de que se había excedido y en su rostro se compuso una mueca de disculpa. Incluso abrió la boca para pedirle perdón, pero la mujer alzó la barbilla y dijo con autoridad:

- No le castigo por esta falta de respeto porque comprendo cómo lo deben estar pasando, señor Black. Pero no toleraré esa actitud de nuevo.

- Profesora –intervino Lily-. Es que estamos muy preocupados, y los nervios… Comprendo su situación, pero entiéndanos a nosotros. No podemos seguir más tiempo a oscuras, sin saber nada de James. Por favor.

Suspirando, la recia mujer se rindió. Quizá estaba incumpliendo los deseos de discreción de los padres de su alumno, pero comprendía demasiado bien la angustia que estaban sintiendo esos chicos. Les conocía desde hacía años y sabía lo unidos que estaban entre sí. No podía enfrentarse más a la afligida mirada de Lily Evans y no claudicar.

- No puedo decirles mucho, porque tampoco sé demasiado. Sólo les aclaro que sí. Desgraciadamente el artículo habla del señor Potter. Sólo sabemos que el miércoles a última hora de la tarde este desapareció del hospital, y aún no se acaban de explicar cómo ni por qué. Pero sí les puedo asegurar que todo el cuerpo de aurores tiene como prioridad encontrarle. Tenemos esperanzas de que todo se solucione felizmente.

Con tristeza vio que sus rostros decaían por completo y la pequeña luz de esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos se apagaba. Evans se abrazó con fuerza a Lupin, y Mendes apareció por detrás para acariciar la espalda de su amiga. La profesora vigiló con cuidado a Black, cuyas manos había apretado con fuerza en puños y su rostro se había convertido en una fina máscara de odio. Pero este no tuvo ninguna otra salida desagradable, sino que se quedó en esa posición mirando al suelo en silencio. Detrás de él, Pettigrew la miró con una cara de impotencia que le dio más lástima todavía.

- Tranquilos –añadió ella con un tono más alegre del que sentía-. Están trabajando a contrarreloj para dar con él. Seguro que pronto le tenemos con nosotros de nuevo.

O al menos eso esperaba. La guerra ya había tenido demasiadas víctimas en los últimos años, y ese grupo en particular ya había sido golpeado demasiadas veces últimamente.

- Vamos. Ya llegamos tarde a la clase. ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme con los libros? –preguntó en un intento de distraerles-.

OO—OO

* * *

_17 de febrero de 1978._

_- Por favor… Eras su mejor amiga. ¿Esperas que nos creamos que nunca te comentó nada?_

_La expresión de Rufus Scrimgeour era más de irritación que de seriedad. En frente de él, la joven alumna de Slytherin Amanda Tyler, mantenía la mirada alejada de sus escrutadores ojos. Tenía las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa y las miraba como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. La chica estaba pálida y ojerosa, y parecía no haber comido muy bien en los últimos días. Sin embargo, el hecho de haberla identificado como la mejor amiga de Dulcy Yexter eliminaba cualquier rastro de lástima que pudiera inspirar en los aurores. Esa chica sabía algo, seguro. No solo por su cercanía con la mortífaga hallada muerta, sino porque era sabido por todos que su familia abrazaba la teoría de las artes oscuras aunque no se supiera que hubiera mortífagos en ella._

_- Ya se lo he dicho. No tengo ni idea de lo que Dulcy podía estar haciendo en Hogsmeade vestida así. Lo último que supe de ella es que fue a hablar con su hermano Joey._

_Su tono de voz y su rostro inexpresivo evidenciaban que la chica se había aprendido un guión de memoria y lo estaba recitando. No era buena actriz, se le notaba demasiado que estaba mintiendo._

_- ¿Y no volviste a verla en toda la tarde? –preguntó el auror con cinismo-._

_Ella negó con la cabeza aún con la mirada fija en sus manos. Frank sintió el impulso de tomarla del brazo y levantar su túnica para revelar la marca tenebrosa que estaba seguro que estaba marcada en él. Pero la condición de Dumbledore para dejarles que interrogaran a sus alumnos fue que no les tocaran ni obligaran a nada que ellos no quisieran. Por la expresión que vio en Scrimgeour, supo que él también se estaba controlando._

_- ¿Sabes que la madre de Dulcy es muggle? ¿Sabes que su padre es mestizo? ¿Sabes que apenas llegan a final de mes y, desde luego, no tienen ningún tipo de contacto con el lado oscuro?_

_- Sí. ¿Y qué?-preguntó la chica encogiéndose un poco-._

_- Pues que es de cajón que ella no entraría sola en los mortífagos si alguien no la hubiera introducido en ese mundo. ¿Y quién mejor que tú? Eras su mejor amiga y tu familia sí tiene buenos contactos, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Samantha también es su amiga! –estalló la joven elevando la mirada por primera vez. Había miedo en sus ojos-._

_Rufus sonrió al haber conseguido sacarla un poco de sus casillas._

_- Sí. Pero ella nos ha dicho que Dulcy y tú erais más íntimas. Que vosotras compartíais más secretos y aficiones._

_Por supuesto eso era falso pero sirvió perfectamente para poner más nerviosa a la chica, que ya estaba bastante alterada. Al fin y al cabo, Samantha Hinkes había sido un libro cerrado, y esta parecía más vulnerable._

_- ¿Qu- qué insinúa? Ella no ha dicho eso. Éramos amigas. Las tres._

_- ¿Y sin embargo os olvidasteis de Dulcy en un sábado que había salida al pueblo? Creí que esas reuniones las aprovechaban los amigos para divertirse juntos._

_- Yo…_

_- ¿No será que os fuisteis a divertir a vuestra manera? –la interrumpió-. Os pusisteis las túnicas, las máscaras y os dedicasteis a torturar a vuestros compañeros. Sin duda se lo merecían. Sabemos al odio y la incomprensión a la que se ven sometidos los Slytherins, ¿verdad? El resto de alumnos de otras casas se creen superiores. Pero el sábado ganasteis vosotros. Seguro que te emocionó ver sufrir a unos cuantos. Apuesto a que te emocionaste tanto que ya no sabías ni para donde mandabas los hechizos. Puede que incluso fueras tú la que acabó matando a tu amiga…_

_- ¡No! –estalló Tyler abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Yo no he tirado a matar nunca! ¡Fueron esos asquerosos aurores! ¡Además, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella! ¡Yo estaba junto a Alecto con Rodolphus; a Dulcy la mandaron con Bellatrix…!_

_De repente se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos mucho más. Había perdido los nervios y confesado sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se tiñeron de terror cuando vio la sonrisa complaciente de Scrimgeour extenderse por su cara. Un tercer auror recién salido de la Academia, que normalmente presenciaba los interrogatorios apoyado en la estantería del fondo, se adelantó de un salto._

_- Maldita hija de…_

_- ¡Ben! –exclamó Scrimgeour parándole con una mano en el pecho-. Tranquilo… Frank, avisa a Dumbledore. Vamos a hacer otra otra ronda de interrogatorios y empezaremos por Alecto Carrow._

_Después de tres días de conversaciones sin sentido, Frank salió del despacho con la sensación de que por fin habían llegado a un buen punto. Sin demora se dirigió al despacho del director, también con la firme intención de convencerle a toda costa de que dejara aplicar veritaserum a sus estudiantes. Ese día lograrían desenmascararlo todo sí, o sí._

* * *

A Frank le hubiera encantado estar tan seguro de su éxito en ese momento como lo estuvo días atrás. Alice y él apenas intercambiaron pocas palabras de incertidumbre mientras se dirigieron rápidamente al Cuartel de la Orden tras haberse disculpado con Ayleen.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, esperando encontrarse a los Prewett esperándolos. Lo que no se esperaban era que también estuvieran Dumbledore y Marlene McKinnon. Los tres hombres estaban rodeando la mesa que se encontraba en el pequeño despacho adyacente a la sala de reuniones, y la chica estaba sentada frente a ellos, inclinada sobre esta. Habían agrandado el mueble para que pudiera albergar la cantidad de documentos y materiales que había esparcidos encima de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Frank sin detenerse a saludar-.

Los cuatro levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y los dos aurores pudieron captar una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos. El director volvió enseguida la mirada a lo que Marlene estaba manipulando, como si no quisiera perder el tiempo.

- Creemos que hemos conseguido algo que pueda ayudar en el caso de Potter- les dijo Gideon-.

- ¿Hemos? –cuestionó su hermano mirándole irónicamente-.

Frank y Alice pasaron por alto el pequeño pique habitual entre los dos hermanos y se acercaron más a la mesa.

- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Alice en esa ocasión-.

- Llevo un tiempo trabajando en esto y creo que por fin funciona –les contestó la joven Marlene con una pequeña sonrisa-. Sabéis que me gusta hacer distintos experimentos, y hace unos meses pensé en la posibilidad de unir la poción localizadora con la poción multijugos. Creo que podría servir para el caso del chico desaparecido.

- ¿En qué consiste? Porque la poción localizadora es solo para objetos y precisa dar con el guardián antes –comentó Frank con curiosidad y esperando no perderse en cuanto la chica comenzara a divagar en sus investigaciones, como de costumbre-.

- Sí. Por eso esto es distinto. Es para localizar personas. Funciona con un único pelo de la persona que quieras encontrar, como la multijugos. La idea era utilizarla para nosotros. Que todos los de la Orden dejáramos un depósito de cabello en el Cuartel y en caso de que hubiera algún secuestro o alguien cayera herido en la batalla fuera fácil de localizar.

A ambos les pareció una magnífica idea, como casi todas las que se le ocurrían a la joven bruja. No por nada Marlene era una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación. Pero ambos vieron varias lagunas por las que no serviría de mucho la poción en su caso.

- Es fantástico, Marlene. Pero desgraciadamente no creo que encontremos ningún cabello de James Potter para utilizarlo –comentó Alice haciendo una mueca-.

- No, pero ahí entra mi plan –intervino Dumbledore. Por primera vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas parecía un poco optimista con el tema-. Lo cierto es que la idea me la disteis vosotros. ¿Habéis estado investigando a los que creéis mortífagos?

- Sí, pero nada. Hemos estado toda la noche y la mañana siguiendo a varios pero no hemos encontrado ningún indicio –contestó Frank con frustración-.

- No os ofendáis, pero noté varias lagunas en vuestra teoría. Yo también creo que es improbable que James esté con Voldemort, sino más bien a mano de este o de alguien de mucha confianza. Dada la importancia que tiene el chico para él en este momento, estoy convencido de que no se lo confiaría más que a sus más fieles seguidores.

- Pero estos están huidos también. Los Lestrange, Rosier, Dolohov… Es imposible localizar a ninguno de estos. Solo aparecen en batallas y, después, desaparecen como la espuma.

- Sí, mi querido amigo. Pero lo bueno de estos es que aparecen siempre en las batallas, no como Voldemort que rara vez lo hace.

- ¿Piensa provocar una batalla para poder robarles un pelo de su cabeza, señor? –preguntó Alice entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero a la vez encontrándolo completamente absurdo-.

Dumbledore medio sonrió, y en un día como ese solo significaba que tenía un gran plan.

- Solo ellos provocan batallas. Nosotros no tenemos su capacidad de convocatoria. Pero sí podemos aprovechar la impulsividad u obsesión de alguno de ellos para tenderles una trampa. Ahí entras tú, Alice.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó la mujer ahora sin entender nada-.

- Todos conocemos tus numerosos enfrentamientos con Bellatrix. Esa mujer parece haber adquirido cierta obsesión por medirse contigo. Si te ponemos a ti de cebo, podríamos atraerla a algún lugar que nos interese. Sería sencillo, no tendrías que correr más riesgos que el conseguir el cabello y desaparecerte.

Alice se quedó unos segundos en silencio analizando el plan. A los pocos instantes una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su rostro.

- Podría funcionar –coincidió con el comandante-.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, y Marlene se puso en pie con una sonrisa confiada. Frank, sin embargo, no estaba tan conforme.

- No me acabo de sentir cómodo en un plan en que se trate a mi mujer como cebo –intervino mirando al anciano-.

Pero Alice había apartado al hombre junto con Marlene para que le explicaran brevemente cómo funcionaba la poción. Frank frunció los labios y bufó.

- No te pongas tontorrón, Franky –se burló de él Fabian dándole un codazo en el estómago-.

- Iremos todos a vigilar que a tu querida mujercita no le pase nada –añadió Gideon guiñándole un ojo-.

Y ambos se adelantaron hacia el pequeño grupo para exponer la idea que habían tenido.

OO—OO

La última clase del día fue pociones. Después de todas las tensiones que habían explotado el día anterior no era lo más sensato juntar a los leones y las serpientes en una misma aula. Menos aun teniendo en cuenta lo que habían confirmado de James sus amigos y las emociones que eso había implicado. Afortunadamente, Horace Slughorn era un profesor serio que sabía hacerse respetar. Mantuvo estrechamente vigilados desde el primer momento a los más conflictivos, y se aseguró de que no tuvieran que juntarse demasiado entre sí.

- Bien chicos. Quería hablar con vosotros en referencia al trabajo. Las cosas han cambiado con los últimos acontecimientos –comentó una vez empezada la clase-. Con todo lo ocurrido, mi primera opción era eliminar este trabajo como obligación para pasar el curso. Pero el propio director me ha insistido en la importancia que tiene, ahora más que nunca. Debéis aprender a confiar los unos en los otros y dejaros de prejuicios, por lo que seguirán en pie. Eso sí, tendremos que rehacer los grupos de trabajo ante la… ausencia de personal.

Era un tema delicado, y desde luego el profesor hubiera preferido no tratarlo. No solo porque debía mencionar a los fallecidos en el atentado, algo violento teniendo en cuenta que en esa clase eran tres alumnas. Pero su número de alumnos también se había visto reducido con las expulsiones realizadas tras los interrogatorios de los aurores. Eso provocaba no solo dolor, sino también ira en sus alumnos, y esta sería difícil de aplacar.

Nervioso tomó sus notas con manos temblorosas y maldijo a Dumbledore una vez más por haberle pedido que continuara con aquello. Él no estaba tan seguro de que los chicos consiguieran llegar a un pacto de no agresión. Las miradas que se dirigían los alumnos de su casa y los Gryffindor eran demasiado encendidas como para aplacarse con un poco de convivencia. La voz le temblaba cuando habló del primer grupo que necesitaría rehacerse.

- Bien, eh… El grupo 3, que componían las señoritas Hinkes, Hagman y Yexter, queda disuelto, lógicamente.

Hubo un segundo incómodo por dos razones. Los Slytherins se tensaron al pensar en la muerte de Dulcy y todo lo que eso supuso para ellos, y los Gryffindor se enervaron al oír mencionar a Kate junto a esas dos mortífagas. Porque, aunque no hubieran pillado a Hinkes, ellos estaban seguros de que todo el grupo estaba metido hasta el cuello en el ala oscura.

- Eh… señorita Hinkes. Usted ocupará el lugar de la señorita Williams en el grupo 5, junto al señor Black y la señorita Sandler, cuando esta se reincorpore con nosotros.

Ya estaba. Había mencionado a las tres fallecidas en las dos primeras frases. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, más teniendo en cuenta que no le había quedado más remedio que juntar a una de las chicas sobre la que recaían sospechas con uno de los mayores alborotadores. Había intentado separar a los componentes de ambas casas, pero los números no coincidían para hacer grupos iguales. Hinkes tendría que intentar arreglárselas sola, aunque tendría el ojo puesto en ese grupo en particular.

- Seguirán la investigación que ya estaba realizando el grupo 5, aunque si quiere usted puede entregarnos la información que ya había recopilado con su grupo.

La mirada que se dirigieron Sirius y Samantha fue muy clara para el profesor. Tendría que vigilar que no se sacaran los ojos el uno al otro. El problema que veía era que aunque Sandler se reincorporara pronto, no creía que ella mantendría la paz. Más bien azuzaría el fuego. Sin embargo Hinkes no parecía preocupada y eso era bueno. Aun nervioso, el profesor siguió leyendo.

- Bien. El grupo 1 también se disuelve y usted, señor Avery, pasará a formar parte del grupo 6 junto a la señora Gibon y el señor Snape. Señor Pettigrew, usted pasará a formar parte del grupo 2 junto a Lupin y Evans. Y el grupo 4 se mantendrá tal como está con Mendes, McNair y Williams. Sí… Bien, así lo haremos –terminó con algo de inseguridad-.

Hubo alguna confusión con el nuevo orden. ¿Peter dejaba el grupo de los Slytherins para trabajar junto a Remus y Lily? No es que el cambio no fuera de su agrado (y de su alivio), pero ahí había algo raro. Sus dos amigos también lo notaron porque ambos se incorporaron en su silla alertas. Lily levantó la mano, y la mantuvo así varios minutos hasta que el profesor se atrevió a darle la palabra.

- No lo entiendo, profesor –se quejó-. No es que no acepte a Peter, pero nosotros ya somos tres contando a James.

Slughorn evitó su mirada y varios Slytherins ahogaron de forma poco discreta una risa burlona. Todos se callaron ante la mirada de advertencia del jefe de su casa.

- Ya, ya… Eh… ¿Dónde nos quedamos la semana pasada? –preguntó cambiando de tema-.

Abrió el libro de teoría y evitó durante toda la clase los ojos de su alumna. Ella intentó hablar un par de veces más, pero él ignoró deliberadamente su mano alzada para que no volviera a sacar el tema de Potter. Lo cierto era que no contaba con el regreso del chico. Ningún profesor lo hacía, de hecho. Habían vivido tantas desapariciones con el mismo resultado en los últimos años, que ya sabían cómo acabaría esta. El hecho de que hubieran pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin noticias del chico era una mala señal. Era muy rara la ocasión en que un desaparecido regresaba con vida tras un periodo de tiempo superior al primer día.

La siguiente hora pasó lenta, de forma muy tensa y con una gran angustia para Lily. Quería que su profesor le aclarara por qué había prescindido de James. ¿Habría más noticias de las que les había dado McGonagall? El hecho de que el hombre evitara su mirada de forma tan clara le dejaba ver que algo malo pasaba, o al menos que él tenía malas sensaciones. Durante la clase no lo consiguió, pero en cuanto dio la hora de acabar saltó de su asiento. Le abordaría para que la dijera por qué había obviado el tema de James.

- Profesor… -le llamó impidiéndole el paso-

- Lo siento Lily, pero tengo reunión de profesores antes de la comida –la interrumpió Slughorn palmeándola el hombro levemente-.

- Pero señor, por favor, explíqueme por qué ha prescindido de James en nuestro grupo.

Le siguió por el aula sin estar dispuesta a dejar que se fuera sin contestarle. Pero una vez más, Slughorn fue evasivo.

- No, claro que no. Cuando vuelva se unirá a vosotros. Si me perdonas, llego tarde.

- Pero…

Fue inútil. La había dejado con la palabra en la boca y había evadido el tema aposta. No había obviado a James por accidente, sino que era muy consciente de ello cuando había vuelto a formar los grupos. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con frustración, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Qué necesitas que te digan para darte cuenta de que nadie espera que vuelva? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

La reconoció de inmediato. Era una voz que no le había dirigido la palabra en dos años. Tampoco ella se la había dirigido, por lo que encontrarse cara a cara con Severus Snape fue demasiado extraño. En el rostro de su antiguo amigo había una extraña mezcla de regocijo y lástima. Ella lo supo leer enseguida; le conocía demasiado bien. Y también sabía perfectamente que no lo había dicho con intención de herirla. Aun así, el dolor y la frustración habló por ella.

- Pues tienen que decirme mucho más. Aún espero levantarme por la mañana y que todo esto sea un mal sueño; que los únicos que hayáis desaparecido seáis tus amigos y tú con vuestros estúpidos tatuajes de serpiente. Esta vez os habéis librado, pero todos sabemos lo que sois.

La cara de Severus se tornó fría y dura. Sus ojos se achicaron y compuso una especie de sonrisa. Lily sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros como muestra de protección. Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Remus, aunque lo habría averiguado de todas formas por la expresión de asco y superioridad que Snape se reservaba solo para él. Sin embargo, el comentario de su amigo fue dirigido solo a ella, mirándola intensamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba. Pronto estuvieron tan cerca que podía olerle el aliento. Fue entonces cuando Severus dijo con regocijo:

- ¿Sabes? Yo también creo que van a encontrarle muerto. Y no te imaginas cómo deseo que así sea.

Los dedos de Remus se clavaron en los hombros de Lily, hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Lo hizo para frenarse a sí mismo de no hacer ninguna tontería como sacar la varita, pero a la vez también consiguió apresar los brazos de la pelirroja y evitar que ella sacara la suya. Al menos se contuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para que Snape saliera del aula. La sangre les hervía, y a pesar de todo tenían que agradecer que solo ellos dos, los más controlados, habían escuchado sus palabras.

OO—OO

* * *

_16 de febrero de 1978._

_En ese momento, ya pasada la media tarde, todos estaban ya bastante cansados e irritados por no tener los resultados esperados en los interrogatorios. Tenían con ellos al hijo de uno de los mortífagos más buscados del momento, pero Frank no podía sentir la repulsa habitual. Había visto en una ocasión a Bernard Duncker poco antes de su __huida, y aunque su hijo se parecía mucho a él físicamente, ahí terminaban las similitudes. Duncker era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, retraído y de trato frío. _

_Frank había estado de visita en Alemania por otro caso y le había interrogado como posible testigo, al ser mortífago. No sacó nada de ese encuentro. Duncker había sido reservado y frío en sus escasas declaraciones. Si bien no había sido insolente y agresivo como la mayoría de los suyos, sí que había demostrado una seguridad en sí mismo que resultaba llamativa teniendo en cuenta su precaria situación._

_Su hijo no era así. El chico apenas había levantado la vista de la mesa lo justo para responder escasamente a las preguntas. No había insolente tampoco, y ninguno tenía la sensación de que mentía en sus declaraciones. Simplemente era tímido y parecía francamente triste. Pero no podían dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Había sido un ataque de mortífagos en masa, y su padre y su tío (un antiguo auror) estaban huidos de la justicia. ¿Qué impedía creer que ellos pudieran haber participado en esa masacre? Bueno, quizá una cosa…_

_- ¿No has hablado con tu padre últimamente? –preguntó Scrimgeour paseándose por delante del chico-._

_- No desde el día que le detuvieron –respondió el chico levantando la vista para luego volver a bajarla-. Nunca se ha puesto en contacto conmigo._

_- Tú no estabas en Hogsmeade esa tarde. ¿No recibiste una pequeña nota que te pedía que no fueras de excursión?_

_El muchacho volvió a levantar la vista._

_- Si la hubiera recibido, ¿cree que mi hermana habría ido? Ella está entre los fallecidos._

_- Quizá fue un fallo en el plan –conjeturó el auror-._

_- Si es cierto que mi padre mató a esa familia el año pasado, se deduce de lo que pasó que él nunca deja cabos sueltos. Si hubiera participado en lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, mi hermana y yo no habríamos ido bajo ningún concepto._

_- Tú no fuiste –le recordó-._

_- Iba a ir. Mi novia se rompió la pierna en el partido de quidditch de esa mañana y me quedé con ella. _

_- ¿Y tu hermana?_

_Jeff suspiró._

_- Ella creo que no iba a ir. Al menos eso me dijo. Pero, cuando ocurrió todo, la estuve buscando por todo el castillo hasta que me enteré de que estaba muerta. Vi cómo se llevaban su cadáver. Ni siquiera parecía ella. Tenía una expresión en la cara que casi parecía amable. Si no fuera porque es mi hermana gemela, habría pensado que esa no era Sadie…_

_Frank vio al chico suspirar más fuerte, bajando aún más la cabeza. Le dio la sensación de que había empezado a llorar y se removió inquieto. Habían vivido más situaciones parecidas esos dos días. Scrimgeour también pareció aplacarse un poco con la reacción del muchacho._

_- Déjale –susurró uno de los aurores a Rufus-. Si no nos ha contado nada en todo este rato, es que de verdad no sabe nada._

_Era uno de los más jóvenes del cuerpo y, por lo tanto, impresionables y viscerales. Pero Frank compartía su opinión en esa ocasión. Scrimgeour se giró para mirarle y él asintió con la cabeza. Esa vez no hubo que insistirle. Rufus también estaba seguro en ese caso. Jeffrey Williams no les recordaba demasiado a Bernard Duncker._

* * *

Frank recordaba ese interrogatorio mientras observaba una fotografía de busca y captura de Bernard Duncker. En mejores condiciones estaba seguro de que se parecían bastante pero, con el pelo largo por la barbilla, la espesa barba y los párpados caídos, su parecido con su hijo se minimizaba. Estaban en el edificio que congregaba una parte administrativa del Ministerio, y en el que también se encontraba el diario El Profeta. La idea de Gideon y Fabian era algo enrevesada, pero por lo visto Dumbledore parecía bastante seguro de que funcionaría.

- ¿Estás seguro que colará? –le susurró él a Gideon mientras veía a Alice alejarse-.

Este le miró confiado.

- Claro que sí. No podéis pedirles que publiquen la noticia como filtro del Ministerio porque tendríais que dar explicaciones. Lo mejor es utilizar las ansias de entrometerse de esa cotilla. Ella solita caerá en bandeja y nos dará lo que queremos.

Había algo en lo que estaba completamente de acuerdo. No podían hacer ninguna petición al periódico en nombre del Ministerio sin tener que dar explicaciones después. Todo tendría que parecer casual. Y la idea de ellos desde luego invitaba a esa conclusión. Rita Skeeter era, desde hacía algunos años, una de las periodistas más sensacionalistas, chismosas e inmorales que había en Inglaterra. Sobraba decir que muchos compañeros de profesión estaban hartos de ella. Pero para sus planes venía de maravilla.

La joven reportera siempre estaba ansiosa de noticias morbosas. Por eso sabían que no podría evitar escribir sobre lo que pensaban hacer que oyera "por casualidad". La cuestión era cómo hacer parecer casual todo aquello, y ahí entró Dorcas. Tras la muerte de su marido ella pidió el traslado a una sección más tranquila del Ministerio, un departamento que se ocupara solo del papeleo. Y casualmente ese departamento se encontraba afincado en un edificio común, donde también se encontraba la redacción del periódico.

Tampoco sería tan raro que Alice fuera a hablar con su preciada amiga para comentarle sus futuros planes. Dorcas, por supuesto, ya había sido informada de esto y lo había preparado todo para que los finos oídos de Skeeter se encontraran lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación. Su compañera estaba en su mesa, terminando de colocar algunos papeles cuando vio que su amiga entraba por la puerta. Fingiendo sorpresa se levantó de su mesa y exclamó en voz alta:

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Varios compañeros se giraron a ver quién había llegado, entre ellos la curiosa periodista. La aurora se había vuelto bastante conocida por muchos debido a su reconocido trabajo, por lo que todos la reconocieron al instante. La expresión seria que portaba solo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad de los demás.

Alice no habló hasta que llegó donde su amiga y la besó la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? –preguntó por puro trámite para fingir una conversación distendida-.

- Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Dorcas-.

La más joven tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Su amiga no era tan buena actriz y quizá se estaba acelerando demasiado. Afortunadamente, ella mantuvo la calma y continuó con la conversación de una forma bastante creíble.

- En realidad venía a pedirte un favor. Esto es confidencial, por supuesto.

Había pronunciado las palabras adecuadas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Skeeter se agachaba debajo de su mesa, sin duda esperando oír mejor. Llegó un momento en que la perdió por completo de vista, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba atenta a cada palabra suya.

- Verás, tengo cierta urgencia en que me den un permiso para registrar una casa. Estoy a cargo del caso de desaparición del chico de San Mungo, y creo que he encontrado un lugar donde podrían estarle reteniendo.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó su amiga tras recibir una patada en la espinilla por quedarse callada-.

- Bueno, no del todo. Por eso es algo extra-oficial. Creo que es un antiguo escondite de mortífagos, pero no puedo registrarlo sin un permiso. ¿Tú podrías concedérmelo?

- Eh… -dudó Dorcas hasta recordar su parte-. ¿Dónde dices que es?

- En Lincoln. En la calzada del Tuerto. Hay una casa abandonada que, por lo visto, en los últimos días ha vuelto a tener actividad. Pero como oficialmente está deshabitada necesito un permiso oficial. No te meterías en ningún lío. Iré sola, ni siquiera llevaré a Frank. Solo será echar un vistazo y volver, sin tocar nada. Pero con suerte puedo encontrar al chico mañana mismo.

Volvió a buscar a la reportera por el rabillo del ojo, pero no la vio. Lo que sí que ocurrió fue que casi pegó un bote al ver un escarabajo encaramado a la mesa de Dorcas. Tenía pánico a esos bichos, ni siquiera podía estar cerca de uno sin empezar a pegar saltitos. Si no fuera porque la misión que tenía que cumplir era muy seria, lo habría hecho. Se forzó a sí misma y mirar a su amiga mientras se apartaba del insecto sutilmente. Su intensa fobia ni siquiera le dejaba pegarle un buen golpe y matarlo, como a ella le habría gustado.

- ¿En la calzada del Tuerto en Lincoln? –preguntó Dorcas, repitiendo la información por si la periodista no había podido oírla la primera vez-.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, aun viendo como el escarabajo se alejaba hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, para su alivio.

- Bien –dijo Dorcas mirándola extrañada, sin saber a qué se debía su comportamiento-. Pues te daré el permiso. Pero que no se entere nadie.

- No, no –respondió ella lacónicamente mientras miraba el suelo por miedo a que el bicho se le subiera por el pie-.

Pero el escarabajo había desaparecido. Dorcas la guiñó un ojo señalando sutilmente con la cabeza a un costado, y ella vio de reojo como Rita Skeeter se incorporaba de su mesa peinándose sus rizos rubios. Entonces Alice se levantó satisfecha.

- Gracias. Iré mañana por la mañana. Mándame el permiso antes de una hora, por favor. Recuerda, la casa abandonada de la calzada del Tuerto en Lincoln.

- Enseguida lo tendrás –le prometió si amiga sonriéndola-.

Alice dio un último vistazo rápido sobre Rita, quien estaba inclinada sobre su block de notas, y se marchó un poco precipitadamente. Aún tenía la mente en el escarabajo que había visto, y quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. Afortunadamente parecía que el plan había resultado. Esperaba que Rita demostrara ser tan cobarde e irresponsable como creían y no se guardara la noticia para comprobarla ella misma en persona. Tenían que publicarlo al día siguiente sin pérdida de tiempo.

OO—OO

La mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano en un lugar aún por determinar de Irlanda. Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de una antigua fortaleza abandonada. Los fríos muros de piedra no contenían las gélidas temperaturas del exterior, pero la mortífaga no se preocupaba por eso. Habían pasado algo más de veinticuatro horas desde que habían realizado el intento fallido de probar la poción localizadora en el prisionero que tenían encerrado en una de las celdas. Y esa mañana el Señor Oscuro volvería para intentar más trucos que ayudaran a localizar la caja que necesitaba para completar su colección.

Llegó hasta el extremo del gran pasillo y empujó con fuerza una gran puerta de madera. Era una pequeña estancia compuesta por varios muebles de cocina y una mesa enorme. Rodolphus y Rabastan se encontraban sentados frente a esta, desayunando tranquilamente.

- ¿Estáis cómodos? –preguntó con ironía poniéndose frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas-. ¿Cómo está el chico?

- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Estás bien? –le respondió su cuñado en el mismo tono-. Te marchaste ayer por la tarde tomándonos por niñeras, y hasta ahora que vuelves. ¿Crees que somos tus criados?

- ¡Estaba con el Señor Oscuro, maldito ignorante! –estalló la mujer fulminándole con la mirada-. Y por tu bien espero que ese niñato haya recuperado fuerzas. El Señor Tenebroso quiere interrogarle y le necesitamos consciente y con algo de fortaleza. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Rabastan hizo un gesto desagradable con la boca, pero se amedrentó enseguida. Bajando la vista hasta su desayuno, murmuró con desagrado.

- Está perfectamente. Mejor incluso que como lo trajiste tú. Si tanto te preocupa su salud, por favor, llévale algo de desayunar.

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de tirarle el café hirviendo a la cara. Sin embargo, la preocupación porque el plan de su Señor saliera correctamente la hizo, incluso, perder parte de su orgullo y recoger algunos alimentos para que el prisionero recuperara fuerzas. No podía permitir que perdiera la conciencia cuando el Señor Tenebroso estuviera interrogándole.

Llegó a la celda y se encontró al chico casi de la misma forma en que lo había visto el día anterior. Le habían conjurado un sencillo somier y las transfusiones de sangre iban entrando en su cuerpo a medida que este lo necesitara. Estaba pálido, pero menos que hacía dos días, cuando había perdido tanta sangre por la herida del brazo. Esta estaba curando, pero Bella comprobó con sórdida satisfacción que le quedaría una larga cicatriz de recuerdo, para cuando sus padres le encontraran. Ya se les habían escapado esos viejos chochos en una ocasión, pero esta sorpresa sería perfecta como represalia.

Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y, pasados unos minutos, el propio Señor Oscuro se personó en el lugar. Voldemort apenas dio un vistazo general al chico, comprobando que su estado parecía mejor. Le necesitaba fuerte para someterse a una potente legeremancia. Con indiferencia se apartó las mangas de la túnica y se dirigió a Bellatrix:

- Despiértalo.

La bruja sonrió levemente mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al muchacho. Al segundo de pronunciar el hechizo _Enervate_, el chico parpadeó repetidamente hasta enfocar la vista. Y la vio a ella. Con el pelo rizado y enmarañado como una loca y sonriéndole como solo ella sabía para poner la carne de gallina a la gente. Con él también funcionó y Bellatrix se rió satisfecha.

- Buenos días, Jamsie –le saludó fingiendo ser una amorosa madre mientras le revolvía el pelo-.

Él se apartó con rebeldía, lo que divirtió a Voldemort.

- Tienes carácter, ¿verdad, James? –dijo-. Ni siquiera en una situación de desventaja te asustas, ¿no?

Y confirmó sus palabras cuando el chico enfrentó su mirada. Había miedo en sus ojos, y su nuez se movía arriba y abajo en su garganta. Pero no apartó la mirada ni un segundo. Voldemort sonrió más ampliamente.

- Déjame adivinar: Gryffindor.

Se carcajeó cuando le vio fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Si no fuera un simple crío valoraría ese valor indómito y le consideraría un valiente y digno adversario. Pero no estaba tratando más que con un niño. Un niño del que estaba deseando librarse y que lo haría en cuanto leyera en su mente a quién le había cedido la caja. Avanzó hasta ponerse a los pies de la cama del muchacho. Este apartó las piernas en un acto reflejo, pero intentó no mostrarse asustado.

- Tienes suerte de seguir con vida, chico –le dijo despacio intentando eliminar esa barrera de valentía que el muchacho había formado frente a sí-. Pero aún no he conseguido de ti lo que quiero. Y dado que eres mi última pista, no permitiré que te esfumes sin darme lo que busco. ¿Dónde está la caja?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe y su boca formó una o. Instintivamente su mirada bajó hasta su pecho. Lo último que recordaba era haberla metido en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Pero allí era evidente que no estaba.

- ¿No contestas? –insistió Voldemort-.

James le volvió a mirar, evitando un escalofrío. No diría nada. No le tendría miedo. No se mostraría asustado. Se estaba prometiendo todo eso a sí mismo mientras Voldemort le agarraba del cuello de su pijama, le obligaba a incorporarse y le miraba a los ojos. Sintió una presión muy fuerte y un gran dolor de cabeza. En ese momento le habría encantado saber algo de oclumancia. Pero dudaba que, aun así, fuera capaz de usarla frente a alguien tan poderoso.

Voldemort escarbó por los recuerdos de James sin ningún tipo de compasión. Cuanto más le presionaba, más se agotaba el chico. Llegó hasta el último recuerdo que él conservaba de la caja, y era metiéndosela en el bolsillo interior de la túnica tras cambiar después del partido de quidditch, antes de reunirse con Lily para ir a Hogsmeade.

Frustrado, lo siguió intentando durante la siguiente hora. Llegó a saber todo lo que James había vivido con la caja. Cómo supo de ella, cómo la obtuvo, las conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigos y su novia sobre ella… Pero no había más recuerdos. Todo cuanto el muchacho recordaba era que la tenía él. Jurando en voz alta se apartó del chico, que cayó desplomado en la cama respirando pesadamente.

- ¡La tenía él! ¡En su túnica! –gritó enfrentándose a su fiel servidora-.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

- Imposible, mi señor. Lo traje todo. Registré la habitación por completo. La caja no estaba allí. Alguien la ha debido coger antes. Los del hospital, sus padres, algún compañero…

Voldemort se volvió con frustración y de un golpe de varita hizo estallar una pared. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Tenía que empezar a investigar cuanto antes. No podía perder la pista de esa caja. Con odio volvió a levantar la varita y la dirigió contra el muchacho, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes de la semi-inconsciencia.

- ¡_Crucio_!

El chico recuperó la conciencia de golpe y sus gritos rebotaron contra las paredes de piedra. Incluso alguna herida se volvió a abrir con esa tortura. Se retorció con violencia en la cama, intentando escapar de un dolor que tenía clavado desde el interior de la piel. Voldemort volvió a repetir la operación otras dos veces hasta que se relajó un poco. Tenía que empezar a trabajar. Detrás de él, Bellatrix miraba indiferente como el muchacho intentaba respirar, colocado boca arriba con las piernas enredadas, el pelo empapado en sudor y los ojos en blanco.

- Hay que investigar a mucha gente, y hay que hacerlo rápido. Dado que sois todos inútiles, yo me encargaré –declaró Voldemort-.

Se iba a marchar cuando Bellatrix se adelantó con nerviosismo.

- Déjeme ayudarle, mi señor. Me desharé del chico y empezaré a investigar a sus allegados.

- ¡No! –explotó este volviéndose violentamente sobre sí mismo-. De momento mantenle con vida. No sé si lo necesitaré. Y ya he dicho que lo haré yo solo. Ni se te ocurra molestarme el resto del día, Bella.

Antes de que ella pudiera volver a protestar se marchó por el pasillo y sus pisadas pronto dejaron de oírse. Frustrada, Bellatrix tuvo que cumplir órdenes. Con una pasada cerró las heridas que habían vuelto a abrirse y le puso la transfusión de sangre. Después abandonó la estancia volviendo a la cocina. Su enfado era tan evidente que Rabastan y Rodolphus se dieron cuenta de inmediato. Su esposo apenas le prestó atención un segundo antes de volver a leer El Profeta que acababa de llegar. Su cuñado, sin embargo, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona:

- ¿No ha ido bien? –preguntó con cínica y fingida inocencia-.

Esta vez Bella no se contuvo a la hora de tirarle encima el café. Después conjuró otra taza ignorando los insultos de Rabastan y le arrebató la mitad del periódico a su marido, que bufó dejándola por imposible. Se dedicó a apartar de su mente el fracaso que acababa de vivir intentando leer noticias absurdas. Pero no podía.

Hasta que el nombre de su aurora favorita apareció ante sus ojos. Era una noticia pequeña pero destacada, y que la alegró el día. Sonriendo, pensó que tal vez aún pudiera divertirse en un día en que no podría serle útil al Señor Tenebroso.

OO-oOo-OO

_Alguien agita un banderín entre el público y Eva sale dispuesta a recibir los aplausos. Pero solo se oye alguna tos aislada… Con tristeza la autora intenta justificarse:_

_- Sé que no es tan bueno como me habría gustado. Pero os prometo que me ha costado. ¿Lo he dejado un poco en el aire? Sí. ¿Podría haber adelantado un poco más la historia? Bueno… también. Pero, ¿vendría bien para el suspense? ¡No! Os prometo, ¡no! Os aseguro que el próximo será de traca. La Orden es mucha Orden pero, ¿alguien se cree que los merodeadores y Lily se van a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¡Comienza la última gran aventura de esta historia!_

_El público parece algo más animado, pero aún quieren que les hagan más la pelota._

_- Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia y comprensión, en serio. Apenas he recibido un par de cartas-bomba y eso se agradece. Sois un público muy chupi. Y aunque creáis que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a James, os aseguro que ahora le tengo tapadito en la cama, descansando un poco. Le he torturado de más en este capítulo al mi pobre… Vale que pregunta por Lily, pero yo me hago la desentendida y así me lo quedo para mí :P_

_Se oyen grillos de fondo._

_- Bueno… Pues yo lo dejo aquí. Dudas, sugerencias y/o amenazas, ya sabéis dónde estoy. No voy a volver a desaparecer tanto tiempo porque ya estoy de vacaciones. Mañana es el cumple de mi mami, por lo que no puedo escribir nada. Además, necesito vuestras opiniones para inspirarme. ¡Os quiero mucho peña! ¡Paz y amor y abajo Voldemort!_

_Salió del escenario todo resuelta y a los pocos segundos se escuchó el suspiro del director._

_- Ya no sé qué hacer con ella –se lamenta-._

_Y el telón cae por hoy…_


	38. La trampa

_¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué tal os va? ¿A los españoles que tal va el veranito? Ya queda poco y no ha sido el mejor verano de todos, en cuanto a tiempo se refiere, pero al menos algo de descanso ha habido, ¿no? Jeje. Y a los demás, ¿qué tal os va? ¡Espero que no demasiado agobiados! Sé que en Argentina ha habido un tiempo bastante bueno para la época que es, y eso siempre alegra el día :P_

_Bueno, antes de que me echéis la bronca por tardar algo más de lo debido, me tengo que excusar. No, esta vez no había exámenes ni trabajo, pero como era verano y acabo de licenciarme, puede decirme que no he puesto huevo en casa. Es decir, que no he parado jeje. Pero vida solo hay una, y esta hay que disfrutarla lo máximo posible. A veces he tenido un par de bloqueos, pero aquí traigo el capítulo recién salido del horno._

_Respondo reviews anónimos y pasamos al capítulo:_

_Sole: ¡Hola cielo! ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Soy muy feliz con mi título en la mano aunque esté tan mal la cosa para encontrar trabajo jeje. Te he hecho caso y he descansado mucho y me he ido mucho de fiesta para compensar la encerrona :P. Siento mucho haber sido tan impuntual. ¡Mira que no ponernos de acuerdo sobre publicar y revisar la historia el mismo día! Jejeje. Yo siempre he considerado a James como la roca del grupo. No en vano con su muerte se vino todo abajo. Peter le traicionó, Sirius fue acusado injustamente y Remus ni dudó en su culpabilidad. Creo que de haber sido James hubiera sido distinto, porque él fue por ejemplo quien sacó a Snape de la trampa de Sirius, y lo hizo solo por Remus. O si James hubiera seguido vivo jamás habría dejado que encerraran a Sirius. Era el que confiaba en todos y el que hacía que confiaran entre sí. Al menos así lo veo yo. Así que normal que el ambiente sea ese… Los mi pobres están fatal porque después de tantos golpes, este es el definitivo. Comprendo que quieras matar a Slughorn, pero rompiendo una lanza a favor suyo la cosa pinta mal. Nadie ha salido vivo de un secuestro de mortífagos y todo el mundo sabe que Rachel ha sido mordida. No van a poder ocultarlo como con Remus, y eso hace difícil el que vuelva… Pero ya veremos qué nos encontramos. Si la Orden no hace milagros, ¿quién sino? Jeje También son mis ídolos, y adoro incluir a Frank y Alice :D. Te entiendo que no perdonaras a Bellatrix lo de Dobby, porque yo tampoco lo hice. Ni lo de Tonks… Les odio a ella y a Voldemort con locura. Cuando murieron aplaudí :P Bueno cielo, gracias por no tener instintos asesinos contra mí jeje. La vida a veces no da más de sí y hay que fomentar la que se vive fuera la del ordenador, porque siempre será más saludable. Espero que te guste este capítulo y tengas lo que buscas :P Un besazo! ;)_

_InLoveWithJamesPotter: ¡Hola! No te imaginas el piropazo que me has hecho al decirme que esta historia te recuerda a JK jeje. No creo estar ni a la suela del zapato, pero me alegro haber conseguido emocionarte aunque sea un poco de cómo ella consigue emocionarnos a todos :D. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar tirado el fic. Además, aún queda una segunda parte por delante. Eso sí, lo de no matar a nadie no puedo prometerlo. Si algo me gusta de JK es que, aunque duela, no tiene reparos en matar personajes por el bien del argumento. Por eso yo tampoco los tendré, aunque seré la primera afectada por ello. Les he cogido tanto cariño y echo tanto de menos a Kate y a Sadie :(. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y me des tu opinión pronto. ¡Un besazo!_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hoy tenemos un poco de todo. La Orden, los mortífagos, los chicos, a mi pobre James, y la reaparición momentánea de un personaje por el que me preguntabais mucho jeje. Espero que os guste y os deje con ganas del siguiente que trae toda la acción a lo grande :P Espero que os guste. No olvidéis que nada que reconozcáis es mío._

"_JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 38:**** La trampa**

Apenas el cielo se empezaba a iluminar tenuemente dando paso a otro día, cuando la mujer llamó a la puerta. Pese a la temprana hora él estaba despierto. En realidad no había dormido ninguna de las últimas dos noches. Justo lo contrario que su mujer, la cual permanecía constantemente sedada ante el ataque que había sufrido. Los sanadores temían que su corazón pudiera haberse visto afectado, por lo que la mantenían dormida durante el proceso que estaban pasando. El lento y agónico esperar de las peores noticias que él estaba viviendo solo.

Pese a las circunstancias, Charlus Potter no olvidó sus modales cuando dejó pasar a la aurora Ayleen Morris a su casa. O quizá era el intento de retrasar las malas noticias. Porque, ¿qué podría llevarla allí a esas horas, sino una novedad fatal?

- ¿Quiere tomar algo, señora? –preguntó con voz acongojada y rasposa, producto de su falta de sueño-.

- No, gracias señor Potter –se excusó la extravagante mujer mientras se secaba la lluvia con la varita-.

Esperó a terminar de acomodarse para seguir hablando, lo que puso más nervioso al hombre. Aunque apenas tardó más de dos segundos, a él le parecieron horas. Así le había pasado el tiempo desde que James había desaparecido. Cuando la aurora levantó su cabeza por fin y le miró a los ojos, vio en él toda la desesperación que representaba fielmente a todo lo que había presenciado en los últimos años de guerra.

- No tengo nuevas noticias de momento, señor Potter –dijo con una mueca de tristeza-. No le traigo nada bueno, aunque también es reconfortante saber que no le traigo nada malo.

Le vio suspirar de alivio. Y no era para menos. La idea que Charlus se había hecho debido a su inesperada visita era que le iba a llevar al Ministerio para que reconociese el cadáver de su propio hijo. Aunque aún no habían encontrado a James, también eso daba esperanzas de que siguiera con vida.

- Pero sí quería venir a hablar con usted en referencia a una noticia que se ha publicado hoy en El Profeta. No sabía si ya la había leído, pero me he apresurado a venir para aclarárselo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó el hombre con extrañeza-. Lo cierto es que aún no he recibido el correo, pero no estoy para leer el periódico. No lo he estado desde que…

- Mejor –repuso la mujer-. Será lo mejor para su salud mental. Me temo que ayer se filtró la noticia del secuestro de James, y hoy han tenido la poca vergüenza de inventarse información sobre la investigación que estamos realizando.

Charlus frunció más el ceño al escuchar eso. Sabía que El Profeta se dedicaba a sacar mucho morbo de las situaciones producidas por la guerra, pero el no haber sido nunca blanco de sus chismes le había hecho menospreciarles. Ahora la idea de que hablaran del destino de James como si de un juego se tratara le revolvía el estómago.

- ¿Qué… qué han dicho? –preguntó intentando controlar su acceso de ira-.

La aurora le tomó del brazo, reconduciéndole a la salita que usaba como despacho. Le hizo sentarse en su sillón y se inclinó sobre él.

- No debe preocuparse por eso ahora. No han llegado a dar el nombre de su hijo, pero los datos que adelantaron pueden hacer fácil el identificarle. En la edición de hoy aseguran que una de mis compañeras de investigación irá hoy a registrar un lugar donde creemos que retienen a James. Nunca más lejos. Nuestra investigación va en otra dirección distinta. Por eso le pido que siga sin leer la prensa y espere mis noticias. Le juro que estamos trabajando lo más deprisa que podemos para encontrar a James.

El hombre suspiró con fuerza, apartando los ojos de la comprensiva mirada de la mujer que estaba intentando ayudarle. Era casi imposible que mantuviera la calma y fuera paciente, aunque sabía que era un buen consejo el pedirle que no leyera la prensa. Conjeturar con informaciones erróneas solo le llevaría disgustos, pero no ayudaría a su hijo en absoluto. Lo que ocurría era que él necesitaba hacer más que quedarse a esperar. Había sido un hombre de acción en su juventud, y solo se había mantenido distante en esa guerra por el bien de James y del resto de su familia. Pero ahora solo tenía a Dorea, que estaba completamente sedada y a James, quien estaba en peligro. Y no poder hacer nada…

Se lo explicó así a la mujer, sin saber siquiera qué quería conseguir. Aunque ella le escuchó con paciencia y comprensión, no cambió de parecer, y así se lo dijo.

- No puedo darle más información que la que ya esté contrastada. Créame que comprendo lo que está pasando, pero no le haría bien oír las conjeturas con las que trabajamos y que estas puedan ir desmontándose por el camino. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo y yo le informaré de los avances reales que haya. De momento céntrese en su esposa, le necesita.

Y así era, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta ella cuando las pociones la mantenían tan apartada del mundo. Cuando despidió a la aurora, que marchó enseguida al Ministerio a seguir trabajando en el caso de James, subió a ver a Dorea. Estaba en su cama durmiendo, como llevaba desde que había tenido el ataque al poco de desaparecer su hijo. A su lado, sentada en una mecedora que había pertenecido a Elladora Potter, una jovencísima sanadora dormitaba. Se irguió cuando le escuchó entrar, pero él no le prestó atención.

Desde San Mungo le habían recomendado mantener a su esposa en su casa bajo cuidado médico. Con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, los mejores profesionales estaban muy ocupados en el hospital. Pero le habían dado la idea de contratar a una las chicas que acababan de sacarse la carrera para que vigilara a Dorea y avisara a un superior en caso de alguna complicación. Esta se había mantenido igual y no había dado mucho trabajo a la jovencita, pero Charlus agradecía la presencia de la muchacha. Él solo no habría sido capaz de cargar con todo ese peso emocional.

Miró a su esposa, con el pelo antiguamente moreno y ahora casi cubierto por las canas apartado de la cara. Su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal, aunque nunca había sido muy morena. Las pintas y pecas que la edad le había repartido por su piel destacaban ahora más debido al conjunto que hacían con sus profundas ojeras. Mirarla era como ver a James también. Tenía sus mismos labios y el mismo corte de la cara, y vería los mismos ojos de tenerlos abiertos. Su hijo había sacado de él su nariz, su barbilla y su inteligencia y habilidad con la varita. Sin embargo su carácter era más abierto y alegre, como el de Dorea. Había sido un niño muy buscado y deseado, y la idea de quedarse sin él era insoportable.

Cuando James entró en la adolescencia pasaron unos años difíciles. De niño era impulsivo y algo caprichoso, pero fácil de tratar. Pero de adolescente se había vuelto rebelde y respondón. La relación con su padre se había enfriado notablemente, aunque seguía manteniendo devoción por su madre. Pese a las diferencias que había tenido con su hijo en los últimos años y de no entender algunas de sus ideas, Charlus le admiraba. Porque era más loco e impulsivo que él, pero también más valiente y comprometido. Porque James no sabía dar la espalda a lo que él consideraba injusto, ni siquiera teniendo a todo el mundo en contra. Defendía sus ideales aunque los demás no le comprendieran y le tacharan de arrogante, cosa que también era. Pero no intentaba disfrazar sus acciones para quedar bien con unos y otros. Dios mío, no soportaría que le ocurriera nada…

Tomó la mano de su esposa durante varios minutos, pero esta siguió sin responder. Solo le quedaba rezar y esperar no perderlos a los dos. Sonrió levemente a la muchacha que estaba tomándole la tensión a su mujer, y esta intentó transmitirle un poco de fuerza con su sonrisa. Al salir al pasillo miró alrededor, sin reconocer la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida. Perdido, sin saber qué hacer con el tiempo que le sobraba para esperar, bajó las escaleras de nuevo para volver a su despacho.

Por el camino se cruzó con un espejo y se detuvo un momento a ver su imagen. Se había quedado tan delgado en esos pocos días que los huesos de la cara se le marcaban en la piel. Su pelo blanco, siempre pulcramente peinado (Merlín sabría de dónde había heredado James el suyo), estaba revuelto y sucio. La barba le había crecido, pero no tenía ganas de afeitarse. Parecía mucho más viejo de lo que ya era, y así se sentía. En los últimos días había envejecido cien años de golpe…

Intentando huir de la autocompasión, se encerró en su despacho y echó mano de la botella de brandy. Apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de digerir otra cosa. El sabor fuerte del alcohol le atravesó la garganta y le hizo sentir algo más cercano a la tierra. Era irónico que necesitara de ello para sentir que el mundo aún giraba a su alrededor.

Sentándose en su mesa miró las cartas que habían llegado el día anterior. Eran decenas. Ahora que sabía que la noticia de la desaparición de James se había publicado en el periódico, eso tenía sentido. Pero hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de abrir ninguna. Buscó en el montón las que pertenecían a los amigos de James. Había cinco de Sirius, una de Remus, otra de Peter y tres de Lily, la chica que su hijo le había presentado como su novia. Cuando habían llegado pensó que eran dirigidas a James, y las enterró fuera de su vista ante el dolor de pensar que quizá su hijo no pudiera llegar a leerlas. Pero en ese momento pensó que quizá solo buscaban noticias de él. Si habían leído El Profeta era lógico que ellos también estuvieran preocupados.

Frunciendo el ceño y recomponiendo fuerzas, abrió una de las cartas de Sirius con una pequeña daga que tenía encima de su escritorio. Era corta y la letra era irregular y temblorosa. Casi podía ver al que quería como a otro hijo escribiéndola con la preocupación y la impaciencia impresas en su rostro.

_Mamá Dorea:_

_Siento ser tan insistente pero ya os he mandado dos cartas y no me habéis contestado. ¿No le ha pasado nada a James en realidad? Lo que salía en el periódico esta mañana… y bueno, lo que la gente comenta. ¿Vosotros no lo habéis leído? ¿Estáis en el hospital con él?_

_Por favor, solo queremos saber qué tal está. Contéstame en cuanto puedas, estamos todos muy preocupados._

_Sirius._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Charlus suspiró. Esperaba que a esas alturas los profesores les hubieran aclarado algo, pues él, en su encierro autocompasivo, no había hecho nada. De todas formas la sincera preocupación de todos esos chicos merecía una explicación, aunque fuese muy corta. Él no podía contarles mucho porque apenas le habían dicho nada. Aun así, y siguiendo por primera vez el consejo de su hermano Adam, no se calló nada ni intentó proteger a los muchachos de la verdad. Porque aunque la verdad doliera, era consciente de que la incertidumbre era mucho peor.

OO—OO

Todo el equipo ya había llegado a Lincoln cuando el sol acababa de salir completamente. La casa que habían preparado para la trampa que le harían a Bellatrix era perfecta. Moody se había encargado de desviar la atención del departamento de la noticia de El Profeta haciéndola pasar por un bulo. Había tenido que permitir que los responsables del departamento del uso indebido de la magia y de la seguridad mágica comprobaran que ese sitio verdaderamente estaba deshabitado. Pero había conseguido distraerlos.

Alice dio una vuelta al salón de la casa abandonada. Estaba llena de polvo y de telarañas por todas partes, pero otrora había sido un lugar hogareño y reconfortante. Lo sabían porque la habían usado como cuartel general hasta hacía un par de años, cuando tuvieron que cambiar su ubicación al ser descubierta. Por las escaleras que llevaban al sótano aparecieron los hermanos Prewett. Estaban cubiertos de hollín y se estaban quitando varias telarañas del pelo.

- Abajo no hay trampas –dijo Fabian-. Al menos nada peligroso.

- Aunque sí asqueroso –repuso su hermano-. ¿Alguien sabe quién era el encargado de cerrar la chimenea cuando nos fuimos? Menos mal que no hemos venido con polvos flu…

Pese a las circunstancias, Alice tuvo que contener una risa. Los Prewett siempre conseguían aligerar el ambiente, si no era con bromas era porque a ellos siempre les ocurrían las cosas más insospechadas. De un salto, Marlene bajó de la segunda planta y le sonrió.

- Todo despejado arriba. Podrás enfrentarte a ella sin tener ninguna sorpresa.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para que Bellatrix apareciera, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto leyera la noticia iría. La mortífaga no había podido resistirse a un enfrentamiento con ella desde la primera vez que Alice la venció en su revancha. Desde entonces sus peleas habían sido continuas. En cualquier batalla le buscaba, y debía confesar que ella también estaba deseosa por enfrentarse a su némesis. Pero aun así estaba nerviosa. Frank no había podido ir, ya que habría sonado muy raro que los dos no se presentaran al trabajo estando trabajando en el caso del chico desaparecido.

- ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo, Alice?

Dumbledore también había terminado de registrar su lado de la casa y la observaba desde la puerta que daba a un pequeño despacho. Tragándose los nervios, como haría un buen Gryffindor, ella asintió y sonrió con más confianza de la que sentía.

- Todo irá bien. En unas horas tendremos la ubicación de donde esconden al chico y esto habrá acabado. Y, con suerte, felizmente.

Marlene le sonrió ampliamente. Era una muchacha muy joven, apenas tenía veinte años. Sin embargo, era una de las mejores brujas que había conocido en su vida. Excepcionalmente inteligente, con una mente preclara y trabajadora como la que más. Quizá pecaba un poco de inocencia y de exceso de confianza, como todos los que llevaban poco tiempo en la Orden.

- Si algo falla, Alice, aprieta esto –le dijo dándole un pequeño aparato de plástico-.

Era más pequeño que la palma de su mano y de color negro. En el centro tenía un botón rojo que al apretarlo vibraba.

- Es un instrumento muggle que he variado un poco. Lo llaman busca y suele enviar un mensaje con un número que… Bueno, en este caso le he adaptado para que te lleve hasta nosotros en caso de cualquier problema. Es como un traslador, pero funciona cuando tú lo deseas, no cuando está programado.

Alice tomó el aparato con extrañeza. Era típico de Marlene juntar instrumentos muggles con magia y experimentar con todo. Si los del departamento de uso indebido de objetos muggles registraran la casa de los McKinnon encontrarían un arsenal. Pero por eso la chica era tan valiosa para la Orden.

- En serio Alice –insistió Dumbledore mirándola con seriedad-. No trates de hacerte la heroína. Si algo saliera mal, si Bellatrix no apareciera sola, no te arriesgues y desaparécete. O sino avísanos. En cuestión de segundos estaremos aquí.

Mirando al comandante a la cara asintió con la cabeza y les tranquilizó con una sonrisa positiva de las suyas. Marlene le correspondió con otra, los Prewett levantaron los pulgares en señal de victoria, y Dumbledore la observó con preocupación. Diez segundos después estaba sola en la casa, a la espera de que su enemiga apareciera.

OO—OO

Cuando Ayleen Morris llegó al Ministerio la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían incorporado ya a sus puestos de trabajo. La oficina de aurores era un hervidero de conversaciones, maldiciones por fallos en misiones y de papeleo por todas partes. Una de las más nuevas incorporaciones al cuerpo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, salió a su paso cuando se dirigía al cubículo en el que trabajaba.

- Ayleen, acaban de llegar los resultados de las pruebas que tomasteis en San Mungo.

Eso obtuvo su inmediata atención. Casi le arrancó los papeles de las manos y empezó a buscar frenéticamente.

- ¿No concluyentes? –exclamó el final-. ¿Cómo pueden ser no concluyentes? Esa persona se paseó por toda la habitación, secuestró al chico y se llevó consigo multitud de medicamentos. Alguna huella ha debido dejar.

- Por lo visto ninguna suficientemente profunda –comentó el chico con una mueca-. En los laboratorios exigen un porcentaje de presión para…

Pero se calló al darse cuenta de que esa información era superflua en ese momento. Ayleen dejó caer con rabia los papeles en su mesa y se sentó llevándose las manos a los ojos y frotándolos. Esa noche tampoco había podido dormir muchas horas.

- ¿Ya se sabe cómo consiguieron entrar? –le preguntó a Shacklebolt, quien la había seguido y esperaba su reacción con tranquilidad-.

- Sí. Atacaron a una de las recepcionistas, Lucretia McMillan, y no les fue difícil después acceder a los enseres personales de la sanadora Morrison. Supongo que en ellos encontrarían fácilmente un pelo que se le hubiera caído. La recepcionista se está recuperando en San Mungo.

Ayleen asintió con la cabeza, en absoluto preocupada por esa mujer. Consideraba que la seguridad del hospital era demasiado baja teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que albergaba. Aún no entendía cómo no había habido más ataques dentro de él, pero temía que, ahora que habían visto su debilidad, los mortífagos quisieran acceder a él.

- Estupendo… No es que sea mucho, pero quizá podamos interrogarla. Avísame cuando lleguen los Longbottom, por favor.

- Frank ya está aquí –le comunicó Kingsley mientras ya se iba-.

- ¿Ya han llegado? –preguntó extrañada comprobando la hora. Apenas pasaban de las ocho-.

- Solo Frank. Alice se ha pedido la mañana libre por un asunto familiar, pero él lleva aquí desde antes de que yo, y he llegado a las seis.

Ayleen asintió con confusión. Frank y Alice habían estado algo ausentes la tarde anterior y por la noche le habían pedido que se encargara ella sola de la investigación hasta el día siguiente. Era sorprendente que Frank llegara tan pronto. Se levantó y miró hacia el cubículo de su compañero, pero este estaba vacío. Miró a Kingsley en busca de una explicación, pero el joven se limitó a señalarla el pequeño despacho de documentación antes de seguir la lectura de unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Frank había tomado como costumbre utilizar ese lugar para pensar. Era una costumbre algo molesta, pues el departamento de aurores no contaba con todo el espacio que necesitaba y uno de ellos no podía acotar un despacho para él solo. Sin embargo, pese a los reproches de sus compañeros, él seguía haciéndolo. Y allí estaba, efectivamente. Inclinado sobre diversas fotografías de mortífagos y moviendo nerviosamente las piernas en señal de nerviosismo. La miró alerta cuando entró, pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Frank? –preguntó la mujer dándose cuenta de que se encontraba frenético-.

Él tragó saliva y asintió con una sonrisa tan falsa que ella no se la creyó en ningún momento. Estaba preocupado por algo, pero era evidente que no era ese caso el que le quitaba la tranquilidad.

- Ya he informado a los Potter de que la noticia es falsa. Desde luego no sé cómo pueden tener tan poca sensibilidad como para publicar algo así sin contrastar… En fin, afortunadamente no habían leído nada. Bueno, de hecho Dorea Potter está inconsciente casi desde que desapareció su hijo. El señor Potter aguanta la compostura, pero es evidente que está destrozado.

Frank asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente.

- Le encontraremos sano y salvo –dijo como si fuera una promesa hecha a sí mismo-.

Parecía tan serio que Ayleen quiso hacerle sonreír cambiando un poco el tono de la conversación.

- Por eso no he tenido hijos. Solo te dan disgustos…

Frank sonrió de mala gana y volvió a asentir con la cabeza distraídamente. Suspirando, su compañera se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano. Por edad podía ser su madre, aunque el instinto maternal nunca había llegado a su vida. Sin embargo, sí sentía un fuerte sentido de protección por sus compañeros más jóvenes.

- Te ocurre algo. Kingsley me ha dicho que Alice se ha pedido la mañana por un asunto familiar. ¿Todo va bien en casa? ¿Tus padres están bien?

Él casi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero supo esbozar una sonrisa más creíble.

- Claro. Mis padres son dos robles. En realidad no ha pasado nada de gravedad. Alice vendrá esta tarde. Si parezco nervioso es porque no he dormido mucho estos días y parece que el caso no avanza…

- ¡Y que lo digas! –exclamó ella-. Acabo de ver los resultados de las pruebas…

Y comenzó una larga lista de razones por las que los del departamento de seguridad eran unos inútiles. Frank asentía con la cabeza cada poco y esbozaba una sonrisa cuando su compañera lo hacía. Pero su mente estaba lejos, en Lincoln. Preguntándose si Alice estaría jugándose la vida en ese momento por arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos a Bellatrix. Miró de nuevo la hora y suspiró.

OO—OO

- Lily, por favor, tienes que comer algo.

Gisele no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de nadie. Ella siempre había sido la irresponsable, la alocada, la impulsiva… Era de ella de quien cuidaban sus amigas. Pero, ¿quién quedaba para cuidarla? Kate había muerto, Rachel parecía poder seguir el mismo camino, dada la falta de noticias, Grace no salía de la enfermería y Lily… Pobre Lily. Jamás la había visto tan devastada. Intentaba disimularlo y mostrar fortaleza, lo que le resultaba admirable. No estaba segura de que ella pudiera mantener así el tipo de estar en su lugar. Pero era evidente que su amiga estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Enfrente de ella, con su preciosa melena pelirroja despeinada y descuidada como nunca antes y unas inmensas ojeras que oscurecían sus ojos verdes, estaba una chica que no reconocía como Lily Evans. Su amiga era sensible y de lágrima fácil a las injusticias, pero no había derramado ninguna lágrima desde que los primeros rumores sobre James empezaron a circular. También tenía siempre una palabra que invitaba a la esperanza y le sobraba fe para cualquier situación, pero esa vez parecía que ambas le faltaban. Estaba comportándose de forma contraria a la habitual, lo que la desconcertaba. No conseguía saber cómo actuar con ella.

Habría querido hablarlo con Grace, quien conocía más a la pelirroja y quizá sí lo habría sabido. Pero todos le habían prohibido mencionarle algo de James a la chica. Consideraban que decirle todo aquello cuando estaba en la enfermería sin poder hacer nada era cruel. Ella también lo creía, y más sabiendo el carácter impulsivo de Grace, quien querría estar con su mejor amiga. Pero no sabía cómo podía ayudar a Lily sin su colaboración.

- No me entra nada… -murmuró su amiga exhalando un suspiro cansado-.

- Pero llevas dos días sin probar bocado –insistió mirando hacia los chicos desesperada-.

Pero estos parecían estar aparte de su conversación. Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban al otro lado de la mesa, con las cabezas unidas y hablando en voz baja. Llevaban así desde que habían llegado, y a ella le pareció muy injusto que no estuvieran más pendientes de Lily. Ellos también estaban afectados, pero al menos comían y dormían más que ella. Demostraban su preocupación por James con esa abstracción que les hacía ignorar el estado de su amiga. Maldito egoísmo masculino…

Se sentía muy inútil sin su colaboración ni la de Jeff, que desde el día anterior había decidido comer con su novia y los amigos de esta para huir de ese ambiente. Con las ideas agotadas, tomó un croissant y se lo tendió a su amiga. Estaba dispuesta a hacérselo tragar a la fuerza si era necesario. Pero Lily se zafó con brusquedad y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- En serio Gis, no puedo. Lo vomitaría…

Resoplando de desesperación tiró el croissant sobre la bandeja y se cruzó de brazos. Lily también lo hizo, pero escondió la cara entre ellos y se apartó del mundo. La miró de reojo unos segundos, pero no supo qué hacer. Su mirada volvió a los chicos, aunque estos seguían sin enterarse de nada. Frustrada, les volcó encima la bandeja entera de la bollería.

- ¿Qué haces? –exclamó Peter, no sabía si más enfadado por el ataque o por ver la comida desparramarse por el suelo-.

Remus se apartó los croissants que quedaban en su túnica y la miró interrogante y sorprendido. Ella señaló a Lily con frustración. Él la miró y abrió la boca con una mueca triste al haber descuidado a su amiga. Pero fue la mano de Sirius la primera que atrapó las de Lily y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- Pelirroja, no te hundas ahora –le dijo en voz baja-.

- Pronto se sabrá algo, Lily –añadió Remus con tono tranquilizador-. Los padres de James nos escribirán pronto, estoy seguro.

Como si le hubieran oído, en ese momento comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo. La pelirroja se lo tomó como una señal y su rostro se iluminó de golpe. Se puso en pie e intentó ver alguna lechuza que le sonara familiar. Pronto distinguió la suya, y Gisele tuvo que sujetarla para que no se subiera sobre la mesa para atraparla antes.

Su ánimo se vino abajo tan pronto como reconoció la letra de su madre. Días antes esa habría sido su prioridad: tener noticias de su madre y que ella le hablara de la recuperación de su enfermedad. Pero ahora James estaba mucho más en peligro que ella, por lo que la decepción le quitaba las ganas de leer su carta.

- ¡Es del padre de James!

Levantó la cabeza tan deprisa al escuchar a Sirius que se hizo daño en el cuello. No se había dado cuenta de que a su amigo le había llegado también una carta. Las esperanzas volvieron a surgir en su interior como una llama ardiente. Tuvo la tentación de arrancarle el sobre, pues le parecía que no lo estaba abriendo suficientemente rápido. Notó las manos de Gis apretar su brazo con nerviosismo, dándole apoyo. Tenían que ser buenas noticias. Tenían que serlo…

Pero la cara de Sirius no dio muestras de alegría, sino que más bien se vino abajo. Ella se quedó mirando su expresión, asustada porque la misiva les hubiera traído las peores noticias. Casi creía empezar a oír los rumores cuando la gente leyera la noticia en el periódico. Continuó mirando a su amigo y no hizo caso cuando Remus le arrancó la carta de las manos para poder leerla él. Peter se inclinó hacia su amigo para tener también acceso y ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos eternos. Finalmente Remus suspiró mientras Peter hacía una mueca.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia-.

Le arrancó la carta a Remus antes de que pudiera contestarle, pero no necesitó leerla pues su amigo le respondió.

- Nada malo. Simplemente nos confirma lo que ya sabíamos. La noticia hablaba de James.

- Dice que los aurores están investigando ya dónde pueden tenerle –añadió Sirius con frustración, ante una carta tan poco reveladora-. Les han pedido paciencia y confianza y él nos pide lo mismo…

Lily prefirió leer la misiva por sí misma, aunque comprobó que apenas decía poco más de lo que ya le habían contado sus amigos. Estaban estancados. Y ya hacía dos días que James había sido secuestrado…

OO—OO

Un par de horas después de haberle dejado solo, Bellatrix volvió para revisar el estado del prisionero. Si hubiera sido por ella le habría dejado agonizar tras la última tortura que su señor le había impuesto, pero este había insistido en que debía mantener con vida al chico. Sus planes habían fallado. No había conseguido congratularse con su señor y poder conseguir lo que a los demás se les había resistido. Y todo era por culpa de ese mocoso. La caja debía estar en su poder, era de él. Pero, ¿por qué no la tenía? ¿Por qué no recordaba qué había hecho con ella? Si le hubiera entregado la caja a otro, el Señor Oscuro lo habría sabido a través de sus recuerdos…

Pero la impaciencia le había inundado y había decidido que no podía confiar en nadie. Había sido un duro golpe para Bellatrix el que no le hubiera dejado acompañarle. Significaba que no era importante para la misión, pero ella quería serle de utilidad a su señor. Y no creía que comportarse como la criada de ese niñato fuese muy útil.

Conocía a ese crío, aunque fuera de vista. Era uno de los inseparables colegas de su primito, el traidor. Era a su casa a la que había huido el muy cobarde para no tener que servir al Señor Tenebroso. Lo que menos ganas tenía era de hacerle de niñera a ese insolente muchacho que se había atrevido a mirar a los Black por encima del hombro. Todo el mundo sabía que, en el fondo, los Potter eran unos traidores a la sangre. Dorea, una antigua Black, había renunciado a los principios milenarios de su familia al casarse con el imbécil de Charlus Potter. Un duelista guaperas con mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Aunque el hijo no parecía tener mucho músculo, estaba segura que tenía el cerebro tan pequeño como el padre.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el chico para ver su estado descubrió que estaba consciente. O al menos semi consciente. Tenía los ojos abiertos, parpadeaba lentamente y de vez en cuando pasaba saliva. Pero su respiración era lenta y no enfocaba la vista. Aunque quizá sin esas gafas de culo de botella, que estaban tiradas en el suelo a varios metros de él, no veía nada.

Sin prestarle mucha atención se dio cuenta de que el chico sí había tomado algo de su desayuno. La tostada estaba mordida y faltaba un trozo grande. Eso significaba que el instinto de supervivencia le tenía fuerte, pues haberse movido para poder tomar ese bocado debía haber sido como atravesar su cuerpo con mil trozos de hielo. Pero él debía intuir que necesitaba estar fuerte para soportar lo que le tenían preparado. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

Poniéndole bien la bolsa de transfusión de sangre y rellenándola, dio por terminado su trabajo. No iba a estar pendiente del chico toda la mañana. Aún tenía en su mente lo que acababa de leer. Los aurores siempre buscando por el sitio equivocado, los muy inútiles… Pero por ella bien. Si Alice Longbottom decidía meterse en la boca del lobo sola y voluntariamente, ella estaba muy dispuesta a ir a jugar con su vieja amiga.

Echándole una última mirada al chico decidió que podía estar a salvo hasta que ella volviese, que sería antes de que el Señor Tenebroso tuviera oportunidad de descubrir que no estaba vigilándole estrechamente como le había ordenado. Mientras cerraba la puerta y enfilaba el camino de salida, pensó que tenía que despachar a Longbottom cuanto antes. Se había ganado un momento de diversión, pero solo un momento. Además, ¿por qué iba a querer matarla? Le resultaba mucho más entretenida viva que muerta…

OO—OO

- Bien chicos. Hoy vamos a continuar practicando el encantamiento desilusionador –dijo el profesor Flitwick una vez comenzada la clase-. Poneos por parejas y procurad estar callados.

Era raro volver a esa dinámica. Las clases teóricas podían ser más fáciles porque solo tenían que sentarse y escuchar lo que decía el profesor, pero las prácticas eran otra cosa. Para Lily era raro ponerse en pareja con alguien que no fuera Grace, aunque al menos ella sabía que su mejor amiga volvería pronto a clases. Pero Gisele lo tenía peor. Desde que Rachel había tenido que dejar el colegio se había acostumbrado a formar pareja con Kate, y la idea de que no iba a poder volver a hacerlo era descorazonadora. Además, con el profesor Flitwick nadie hacía mucho caso en lo de estar callados y solían aprovechar para cotillear entre todas. Y ahora solo estaban ellas dos.

Además, había que incluir el hecho de que Lily no estaba en absoluto pendiente del ejercicio ni de su amiga. De hecho, le parecía mucho más interesante intentar escuchar la conversación que mantenían Sirius y Remus algo más alejados de ella. Aunque era raro verles trabajar juntos, ese día los amigos se habían unido y habían dejado a Peter con Jeff. Normalmente, a falta de James, era Peter el que formaba pareja con Sirius. Sin embargo, el pequeño del grupo no parecía muy hablador (haciendo sintonía con Jeff, quien los últimos días estaba más callado aún que de costumbre) y sus otros dos amigos sí estaban todo el rato cuchicheando cosas. De James. Ella sabía que hablaban de él. Llevaban todo el día haciéndolo, pero más aún desde que habían recibido la carta de su padre. El por qué no compartían con ella sus impresiones era algo que le mosqueaba. Quizá se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras jugueteaba con la varita.

- Vamos Lily, inténtalo –le sugirió Gisele que, para asombro de la pelirroja, estaba realizando el ejercicio con obediencia-.

Pero si la latina tenía que ponerse aplicada para sacar a su amiga del estupor en que estaba metida, lo haría. Grace volvería pronto, pero aún estaba ingresada en la enfermería. A Kate no la volvería a ver. Era algo que debía asumir cuanto antes, aunque costase. Y Rachel… prefería no pensar en su mejor amiga. Ahora solo tenía a Lily, y tenía que ayudarla. Apoyarla como ella lo había hecho cuando habían muerto sus padres. Aquello parecía tan lejano en el tiempo, y solo había pasado un mes… Pero la guerra era así. Si no superabas pronto las desgracias, te quedabas atrás. No había tiempo para el dolor, la supervivencia estaba antes. Y habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces…

Pensar en sus padres no era la solución, porque el estómago se le encogía y los ojos le escocían. Y ahora ella debía ser la fuerte para Lily. Le dio un tirón a su amiga del brazo y se puso frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

- Házmelo a mí, venga. A ver cómo te sale.

Con desgana, Lily levantó la varita y apuntó a la nuca de su amiga. Ni siquiera tuvo que pronunciar el hechizo, lo que para Gisele era imposible. Al instante tuvo la conocida sensación como si algo le resbalara por la espalda y al levantar el brazo vio que se había convertido en un camaleón humano. Hasta distraída, Lily era la mejor en encantamientos.

- Me parece que soy yo la que necesita ayuda –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa volviéndose hacia ella. Quizá así conseguiría distraerla-.

Pero Lily no la miraba. Continuaba pendiente de Sirius y de Remus. El primero jugaba distraídamente con su varita mientras le hablaba en voz baja a su amigo, quien parecía prestarle más atención a él que al hechizo que estaba realizando. Por eso dejó a Sirius medio visible. Pero el profesor Flitwick se encontraba corrigiendo a Jeff y no le regañó por su falta de atención.

- Lily –la llamó de nuevo Gisele suspirando-.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué crees que piensan? Si no me han dicho nada es porque quizá se deben estar poniendo en lo peor… ¿Tú qué opinas de esto?

Gis no supo muy bien qué responder. No sabía qué podían estar pensando Sirius y Remus, pero sí sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Para matar a sus padres solo habían necesitado una noche, y James llevaba dos días secuestrado. También recordaba el caso de Matt, el joven hermano de Dorcas Meadows, que había estado varios meses desaparecido hasta que encontraron su cadáver. Pero no podía recordar a nadie que hubiera vuelto con vida de un secuestro de mortífagos… Su funesto pensamiento debió reflejarse en su cara, porque Lily la miró aún más suplicante y alarmada. Ella intentó componer una sonrisa rápidamente.

- Tenemos que tener confianza, Lily. Tienes que ser fuerte. Pueden encontrarle en cualquier momento, y sé que James no querría que tú estuvieras mal.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

- Cómo si pudiera estar pegando botes… Simplemente, simplemente no lo entiendo –suspiró con fuerza sentándose en una de las sillas sin importarle si el profesor Flitwick le decía algo-.

Este pasó delante de ellas y Gis vio que abría la boca para llamar su atención, pero que se arrepintió en el último momento y se marchó hacia el otro lado de la clase. Por suerte él era uno de los profesores más comprensivos con todas las situaciones que creaba la guerra.

- Es que no sé por qué le han tenido que secuestrar a él. James no es nadie para ellos. Su familia no está metida en la guerra, si acaso su tío pero… Y si no vuelve… No puedo concebir la idea de que pueda no volver a verle sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna explicación que…

De repente una chispa se encendió en la mente de la pelirroja. Se calló de golpe y levantó la cabeza con gesto de asombro. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y empezó a negar repetidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó Gis arrodillándose delante de ella-.

Pero Lily se incorporó de golpe haciendo trastabillarse a su amiga y provocando que cayera de culo.

- Soy imbécil –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja-. ¿Cómo no…? De verdad que soy idiota…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Gis incorporándose-.

En ese momento el profesor Flitwick dio por terminada la clase, lo que le vino a Lily de perlas. Tenía que salir de allí. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero no comprendía por qué ninguno había caído en eso hasta ahora.

- Luego te cuento –le dijo descuidadamente a su amiga mientras recogía su mochila y salía corriendo de clase-.

Gis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la pelirroja ya había salido del aula.

- ¡Lily! –exclamó tomando su mochila e intentando esquivar a sus compañeros, que se habían apelotonado en la puerta, para darle alcance-.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –la preguntó Remus poniéndose a su lado y mirando con preocupación hacia donde había desaparecido la pelirroja-.

- No lo sé. Estábamos hablando de James y de repente ha empezado a decir que es imbécil y se ha marchado –contestó con estupor la latina-.

Suspirando, Sirius les dio un empujón a los dos y salió del aula.

- Ya me encargo yo –dijo mientras se marchaba-.

- ¡No, espera Padfood! ¡Déjame a mí! –exclamó Remus siguiéndole-.

- ¿A dónde vais por ahí? ¡Que tenemos clase con McGonagall! –exclamó Peter que acababa de darles alcance-.

Tras él, Jeff tenía la misma cara de desconcierto. Los dos miraron a Gisele sin comprender, pero ella tampoco entendía muy bien qué acababa de pasar ahí.

- Van detrás de Lily, pero no sé qué le ha pasado a ella.

Ellos la devolvieron la misma mirada de incomprensión que ella portaba y volvieron a mirar hacia el pasillo por el que se habían perdido sus amigos. Los tres se miraron extrañados sin saber qué hacer.

OO—OO

Alice llevaba dos horas fingiendo registrar la casa. Comenzaba a pensar que se habían equivocado con Bellatrix. Ella no debía tener tanta obsesión por ella cuando aún no había aparecido… Pero temía que la mortífaga estuviera esperándole en el exterior, pendiente de que saliera desprevenida. Si era así, llevaba dos horas allí y habría podido darse cuenta de la trampa. Nadie tardaría tanto tiempo en registrar esa vivienda. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta y se había marchado?

Controlando su expresión y negando esos malditos pensamientos de auror que le llevaban a replantearse todas las opciones, suspiró hondo. Ella era más positiva que todo eso. Y sabía perfectamente que Bellatrix estaba obsesionada con ella. La primera vez que se habían enfrentado, Alice no había muerto porque la mortífaga encontró más divertido torturarla poco a poco y dejarle cicatrices en los brazos como recordatorio. Quizás creyó que así le haría tener miedo y dejar el cuerpo de aurores, pero ella se preparó concienzudamente para su nuevo enfrentamiento. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la única forma que había tenido de escapar de la varita de Alice fue desapareciéndose. Y eso Bellatrix no lo olvidaría jamás. Desde entonces había intentado matarla cada vez que se habían enfrentado.

Sabía que no podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Por eso estaba completamente preparada cuando sintió algo moverse a sus espaldas y pudo crear un escudo protector a tiempo. El rayo verde se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara, y Alice se preparó para el combate incluso antes de oír la enloquecida risa de Bellatrix.

OO—OO

La profesora McGonagall entró en el aula y cerró la puerta tras ella. Las normas eran claras cuando se trataba de su maestra: si entrabas detrás de ella te restaba puntos, daba igual de la casa que fueras. Y Lily siempre lo había llevado a rajatabla. Incluso Remus lo hacía. Sirius era otro cantar, pero no era el caso. Lo que le llamó la atención a Gisele, quien notó de repente a Peter deslizarse en el asiento contiguo al suyo, fue que ninguno de los tres había aparecido hasta entonces.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –susurró su amigo mirándola extrañado-.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Te juro que me he perdido. Lily se puso rarísima, ni siquiera me dijo a dónde iba. Me soltó: Luego te cuento, y se marchó.

- Pero yo pensé que Pad y Moony la traerían aquí -comentó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño-.

Gisele se volvió a encoger de hombros confusa. Debió seguir a Lily cuando tuvo oportunidad, y no dejar que fueran Sirius y Remus los que la buscaran. Entre chicas se entenderían mejor, ¿no? Aunque quizás para hablar de James prefiriera hacerlo con sus amigos…

- Espero que no vuelvan con más malas noticias –le dijo a Peter mientras él sacaba el libro distraídamente-.

- ¡Silencio! –ordenó en ese momento McGonagall-. Hoy continuaremos el tema de las transformaciones humanas. Antes de seguir el temario, los que hayan hecho la redacción voluntaria que propuse, entréguenmela.

Gisele, Peter y Jeff se sintieron muy pequeños cuando todos los Ravenclaw se levantaron a entregar sus redacciones. Por un lado los águilas les superaban en número, aún si Remus, Lily y Sirius hubieran estado allí. De ese curso ninguno había sufrido ninguna baja durante la batalla, ni siquiera de heridos. Todo les había pillado cuando llegaban al pueblo, así que habían podido huir sanos y salvos. Ellos habían sido los primeros en alertar en Hogwarts de lo ocurrido. Y por otro lado, ninguno de los tres se había molestado siquiera en pensar dos veces en los deberes de McGonagall. Como eran voluntarios, solo Lily y Remus los habían hecho.

Ese momento incómodo pasó cuando los Ravenclaw se fueron sentando en silencio y McGonagall les echaba una mirada de censura a los de su casa, que pasó a ser de extrañeza. Siendo tan pocos, no era de extrañar que notara que la mitad de los Gryffindor faltaba. Pero en contra de lo que pensaron los chicos, no dijo nada. Continuó la clase con total normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento de realizar la práctica.

- Colocaos por parejas. Williams, usted póngase con Morgan.

Jeff se separó de Peter y Gisele con una expresión difícil de definir, y estos le hicieron una mueca de disculpa por dejarle solo. Al otro lado de la casa, una chica de pelo castaño le sonrió tímidamente para indicarle que no mordía, ni muchísimo menos. A los pocos minutos de estar practicando, Gis se empezaba a arrepentir de haber formado pareja con Peter. Tenían que transformar a su compañero en un mueble y ella le había puesto tres patas y un sombrero de madera, pero el resto seguía siendo Peter con una expresión aguda de dolor. Y ahora le tocaba a él hacérselo a ella.

Cerró los ojos, asustada por cómo se encontraría al abrirlos. Pero más allá de un cosquilleo y una sensación extraña no sintió nada raro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una posición mucho más bajita de lo normal, y con Peter mirándole desde arriba sonriente.

- Excelente Pettigrew –comentó McGonagall deteniéndose a mirar a Gisele-. Un trabajo fantástico. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Agitó su varita en dirección a la latina y esta volvió a su aspecto original sin sufrir ningún tipo de dolor. Esperaba que su estupefacción no fuera demasiado evidente en su rostro porque Peter podría ofenderse por la poca confianza que le profesaba. Es que solía ser tan torpe normalmente que ya se había visto en la enfermería… Sin embargo su amigo parecía ser muy bueno con las transformaciones humanas.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió de nuevo a Peter, algo inusual en ella que guardaba sus ceños para ese cuarteto y en especial para él porque era el menos aplicado. Se volvió hacia Gisele y, en vez de seguir su camino, se acercó un paso a ellos para hablarles en voz baja:

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Evans, Lupin y Black? ¿Por qué no han entrado en clase?

Gis y Peter se miraron un segundo antes de responder. Al principio dudaron si contarle la verdad, pero dado que no era ningún delito ni nada prohibido no tenían por qué inventarse excusas.

- Pues… verá profesora. Resulta que estábamos hablando de James en la anterior clase cuando Lily salió corriendo, y Remus y Sirius fueron tras ella. Y aún no han vuelto. Suponemos que están hablando, pero no sabemos qué bicho le picó para actuar así de repente.

En vez de compartir su extrañeza, McGonagall puso cara de comprensión y suspiró.

- Claro. Debe de ser difícil…

Se quedó unos segundos pensativa, y Gis y Peter continuaron callados por si seguía hablando. Pero la profesora solo suspiró y les dio a cada uno una palmada en la espalda.

- Sigan trabajando.

OO—OO

Alice lanzó un hechizo hacia donde procedía la histérica risa de la mortífaga. Segundos después, esta volvió a reírse, esta vez desde el lado opuesto de la estancia. Sus pasos resonaron también y se dejó ver. Estaba al lado contrario a la puerta, apoyada con tranquilidad en una estantería vacía y llena de polvo mientras su varita rodaba por sus dedos.

Pero ella no bajó la guardia. Sabía lo rápida que era Bellatrix. En un momento podía estar cómodamente relajada y al siguiente fulminarte con una maldición letal. Siguió apuntándole con la varita, contantemente alerta. Bellatrix sonrió como si se hubiera encontrado con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Me buscabas, querida?

Alice estuvo a punto de pensar que todo se había ido al traste y que había descubierto su plan. Pero afortunadamente su tapadera volvió a su mente antes de que ningún gesto o expresión le delatara. Al fin y al cabo, tanto en un caso como en otro buscaba a Bellatrix, entre otros.

- ¿Dónde está el chico? –preguntó en voz baja-.

Bellatrix volvió a reírse jocosamente.

- ¿De verdad creías que tendríamos a ese mocoso en un lugar como este? Nosotros no somos tan estúpidos como para utilizar una guarida que ya había sido vuestra.

Alice enarcó las cejas, como si dudara de la inteligencia de los mortífagos. Al menos eso era lo que quería expresar. Necesitaba sacar a Bellatrix de sus casillas, hacerle acercarse más.

- ¿Dónde le retenéis si no es aquí? –volvió a preguntar para distraer a su oponente y que esta no se percatara de que se iba acercando-.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue vivo? –cuestionó a su vez la mortífaga con fingida inocencia-.

- Vosotros no sois de esconder cadáveres –respondió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-. Os gusta mostrar al mundo vuestras hazañas.

Bellatrix volvió a reírse de nuevo, pero afortunadamente Alice seguía alerta, pues al segundo siguiente tuvo que esquivar una maldición cruciatus que se dirigía hacia ella. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de crear un escudo si no que tuvo que hacerse a un lado. Respirando entrecortadamente Alice le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, pero la mortífaga también lo evitó.

¿Cómo le sacaba de sus casillas? Lanzándose hechizos a distancia no conseguiría arrancarle los cabellos que necesitaba. Tenía que poner realmente al límite a esa zorra. Por eso su mente comenzó a maquinar a gran velocidad. Relacionó todo lo que sabía del caso del chico, todo lo que supuestamente no debería saber e intentó evitar mostrar su ignorancia en otros huecos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te encargas tú del caso? ¿Divon ya no es útil a tu señor? –preguntó comenzando a andar en círculos, intentando tenerla siempre enfrente-.

Era tantear un poco el terreno, pero al ver la expresión sorprendida de Bellatrix supo que había acertado. Strike uno.

- ¿Tú…?

- ¿Si sé que Ethan Divon está vivo y en vuestro bando? –preguntó imitándole la risa-. Por supuesto, querida. Lo sé todo. Lo sabemos todo. Dumbledore conoce toda vuestra jugada.

- ¡La habréis descubierto ahora! –exclamó Bellatrix ya no tan segura de sí misma-. Potter, Mendes y la hermana de Divon han muerto, y mi Señor tiene tres de las cuatro cajas. ¡Habéis reaccionado tarde!

¿Cajas? Interesante… Así que las cosas importantes que Voldemort quería eran unas cajas. Pero, ¿qué había dentro? Era una lástima que no pudiera intentar sonsacárselo porque debía hacer como que ya conocía de antes su existencia. Una nueva idea le vino a la cabeza.

- En nuestro bando somos muy sacrificados, Lestrange –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. Sabemos que lo importante es que no consiga la última caja. Ethan nos avisó de que seríais muy fáciles de despistar.

- ¡¿Qué dices? –exclamó de nuevo Bellatrix. En ese momento Alice dio un paso hacia ella y esta no se percató. Strike dos-.

- Os ha demostrado que sabe muy bien ser un agente doble. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no lo será ahora para nosotros?

- ¡Asesinó a su propia hermana! ¡Torturó a Potter hasta la muerte! ¡No intentes hacerme creer que uno de vuestro lado es capaz de hacer eso, Longbottom! ¡Sois tan estúpidos que dais la vida por los demás! ¡Divon puede que sea un inútil, pero le ha demostrado la lealtad al Señor Tenebroso de muchas formas!

Y no se dio cuenta de que Alice se había ido acercando más y más. Estaba muy próxima, casi con alargar el brazo podría tocarla. Pero para la mala suerte de la aurora, la mortífaga era demasiado rápida. Se dio cuenta de su cercanía y le mandó un hechizo cortante que la hizo retroceder para no rebanarse el cuello. Los siguientes minutos Alice solo pudo defenderse del fiero ataque de Bellatrix. En un momento dado tuvo que esconderse tras un viejo sillón, temiendo que no le diera tiempo a escapar de allí con vida, y menos con lo que había ido a buscar…

OO—OO

Sirius y Remus habían perdido de vista a Lily entre la multitud, pero continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Premios Anuales esperando encontrarla allí. Y no se equivocaron. La pelirroja estaba en la sala común, justo en frente de la chimenea, intentando sacar un ladrillo. Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro un segundo, algo preocupados por su salud mental. Remus se adelantó primero e intentó poner una voz muy tranquilizadora.

- Lily, sé que no hemos estado todo lo pendientes de ti que deberíamos, pero si necesitas hablar…

Se calló esperando que ella dijera algo o tal vez se pusiera a llorar. Pero Lily se limitó a hacer un ruidito para que supiera que le había escuchado y continuaba con su labor de intentar desmantelar la chimenea. Antes de que Remus volviera al segundo ataque, Sirius intervino.

- Vamos pelirroja. Ya sé que es difícil pero no puedes salir corriendo de todas partes. Tienes que ser más fuerte.

Desgraciadamente eso sí consiguió una reacción. La pelirroja dejó un segundo de sujetar el ladrillo que estaba intentando arrancar y les fulminó a los dos con la mirada. Puede que fuera poco más alta del metro y medio y estuviera como un palillo, pero los dos retrocedieron un paso ante la furia que demostraban sus ojos.

- ¡Y lo dicen los que solo hablan cuando yo estoy lejos! –berreó frustrada porque hubieran ido a molestarle en ese momento cuando llevaban todo el día ignorándola-. ¿De qué tenéis miedo de que me entere? ¿De que es posible que James no vuelva con vida? ¡Soy muy consciente de eso!

Remus volvió a dar el paso que había retrocedido y alargó el brazo, pensando que quizá se iba a poner a llorar. Pero en vez de eso les fulminó de nuevo con la mirada y se volvió a prestar atención de nuevo al ladrillo.

- Oye, sí desmontar la chimenea te hace sentir mejor, yo te ayudo.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Sirius, y siéntate! –gritó ella sin cejar en su empeño-.

- Lily, ¿seguro que no quieres…?

- ¡Tú también te callas Remus! ¡Y ve con él!

- Pero…

- ¡Que os sentéis!

Ese último grito les hizo sentarse de golpe por instinto. Era como ser reñidos por sus madres, o peor, por McGonagall. Hacía tiempo que no veían así a Lily. Era la actitud que tomaba cuando tenía exámenes finales, estaba histérica, le faltaba tiempo para estudiar y a ellos se les ocurría hacer en medio de la sala común una exhibición de las bombas fétidas que habían comprado en Hogsmeade. Aunque a James normalmente le causaba más risa que respeto, no era el caso del resto de sus amigos.

La dejaron unos minutos que siguiera pegándose con la chimenea (¡Cualquiera le interrumpía!). Tras un tiempo prudencial en que solo se oían las maldiciones en voz baja de la pelirroja y sus quejidos por hacerse algún corte en las manos, sacó el ladrillo de la pared y lo tiró sobre su hombro con expresión radiante. Estuvo a punto de estampárselo a Remus en la cabeza, quien tuvo el tino de agacharse a tiempo.

Después se dio la vuelta, con algo en las manos y con la expresión entre triunfante y enfadada (algo complicado de ver). Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar si ya podía hablar, pero su amigo le dio un golpe en la pierna para que fuera más cuidadoso. Lily se sentó en la mesita de centro, justo en frente de ellos.

- ¡He sido estúpida! –exclamó frustrada-.

Ninguno se atrevió a negar ni afirmar aquello, sino que la miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Cómo no me había acordado antes?

- ¿De qué? –preguntó Sirius sin poder contenerse-.

Lily les mostró lo que llevaba en las manos y los dos se inclinaron para mirarlo mejor. Lo reconocieron al instante, aunque aún estaban confundidos.

- ¿La caja del tío de James? ¿Cómo la tienes tú? –preguntó Remus-.

- Me la dio él. En Hogsmeade, antes de que se lo llevaran.

- ¿Pero qué…? –pero de repente Sirius se calló, abriendo cada vez más los ojos a medida que comprendía-. Crees que le han secuestrado por eso.

- ¿Por qué sino? –preguntó la pelirroja con expresión de obviedad-. No tiene sentido. Él no es nadie para ellos. Pero ya lo leísteis el otro día. Han encontrado muerto al tío de James. Quizá buscaban esto, han investigado…

- Y por eso le han secuestrado, creyendo que tenía la caja –completó Remus asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su teoría-.

Sirius puso una expresión muy parecida al pánico mientras miraba la caja de color verde.

- Pero si no la tiene… ¿creéis que le habrán matado?

Remus y Lily se callaron los siguientes segundos, sobrecogidos por la idea de que eso pudiera haber ocurrido ya. Pero el licántropo negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

- No. No puede ser… ¿Qué sentido tiene? Perderían la pista… Pero quizá sepan ya que te la dio a ti, Lily y… Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore –finalizó con cara de circunstancias-. Tenemos que contarle que la tenemos.

- En teoría ya debería saberlo, pero no lo parece si no ha venido a buscarla –informó Lily. Ante la perplejidad de sus amigos, explicó-. El día de los funerales estaba el padre de Sadie, y me vio con la caja. Al principio me amenazó, pero cuando me creyó con que no pretendía entregársela a Voldemort me pidió que la guardara bien hasta que pudiera entregársela a Dumbledore. La guardé aquí hasta que pudiera dársela al director, pero con todo esto me olvidé de ella.

Decir que sus dos amigos estaban flipados era decir poco.

- ¿El padre de Sadie? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿y qué tiene él que ver con las cajas?

La pelirroja recordó en ese momento que sus amigos eran tan ignorantes en ese tema como lo había sido ella hasta hacía pocos días. Intentando no liarse demasiado les explicó un poco la historia de la elaboración de las cajas.

- ¿Entonces hay más de una? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido-.

- Cuatro, en realidad. Y Voldemort tiene tres. Pero si no están todas juntas su poder no es tan fuerte como si las unen todas. Funcionan independientemente con bastante buen resultado, pero componiendo el poder de las cuatro…

- Si solo le queda esa estará desesperado por encontrarla –intervino Remus-. Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes. Cuanto más tiempo pase peor será para James…

- ¡Pero el viejo no está! Lleva dos días sin aparecer por el colegio –exclamó Sirius frustrado-.

- Algo tendremos que hacer. No podemos quedarnos con ella en la mano sin hacer nada por James –resolvió Lily

En eso los tres estaban de acuerdo, pero no tenían claro cuál sería la opción más rápida para salvarle. Siguieron hablando del chico y de la caja con preocupación, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta era la hora de la comida y se habían saltado el resto de las clases de la mañana.

OO—OO

Alice no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo el fiero ataque de Bellatrix. Evidentemente había sido imprudente al acercarse demasiado, y ahora la mortífaga no pensaba fiarse. Apenas sí podía defenderse en condiciones, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo de tomar el aliento para lanzar un ataque. Miraba frustrada esa mata de pelo agitándose al ritmo de su dueña, tan cerca de ella y tan imposible de conseguir…

- ¡_Crucio_!

A duras penas consiguió levantar un escudo suficientemente potente como para bloquear la imperdonable.

- ¿Esto querías? ¡¿Acaso querías esto? –gritaba Bellatrix entre furiosa y eufórica-.

Un rayo de color violeta pasó rozando la mejilla de Alice, quien notó que se le abría una herida y comenzaba a manar la sangre. Torpemente apuntó a una mesita que estaba a la derecha de Bellatrix y se la tiró encima a la mortífaga, pero esta la rechazó con un movimiento ágil que a la vez tiró la lámpara del techo. Alice perdió el equilibrio al echarse hacia atrás para que no la cayera encima. Sintió que la varita le resbalaba por los dedos y…

- ¡AHHHH!

Notó que su rodilla izquierda perdía fuerzas de golpe y acabó tirada en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la pierna. Por lo que podía palpar, parecía que tenía la rodilla dislocada y ese no era su principal problema. Bellatrix hizo a un lado la lámpara sin esfuerzos y, antes de que Alice pudiera alcanzar su varita, estaba frente a ella mirándola con su típica sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Es esto lo que venías buscando, Longbottom? –preguntó lanzándole un crucio que sí dio de lleno en el pecho de la aurora-.

Esta entre el dolor en la pierna y la tortura sintió que se le iban las fuerzas. Y su varita estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

- Tu marido va a tener que recomponerte cachito a chachito para poder identificarte –le espetó la mortífaga para después reírse de forma fría y espeluznante-.

Alice no sabía si esa vez hablaba en serio o era otra de sus técnicas de tortura que usaba intentando dejarle claro que era superior a ella. Pero no lo dudó. En su bolsillo notó el pequeño aparato que le había entregado Marlene, y lo tomó con fuerza con la mano izquierda. Pese al dolor en la pierna, la movió para desequilibrar a su enemiga que, sorprendida, cayó a su lado. La aurora no perdió el tiempo. Se tiró sobre ella, le dio un buen tirón de pelo llevándose varios cabellos entre sus dedos y apretó el botón del aparato muggle, desapareciéndose de allí.

Al segundo siguiente se encontró tumbada boca arriba en un paraje lejano, con la sensación de que su pierna no podía estar peor. Unos brazos la tomaron con suavidad, intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Ay! –se quejó al no poder mantenerse en pie con la rodilla así-.

Fabian y Gideon se sorprendieron de su exclamación, pero al ver el extraño ángulo que formaba su pierna le ayudaron a sentarse en un banco que había cerca.

- ¿Qué ha ido mal? –preguntó nerviosa Marlene mientras Dumbledore se inclinaba sobre Alice para inspeccionarla-.

Estaba malherida y agotada, pero la aurora compuso una sonrisa triunfante.

- Todo ha salido bien –declaró elevando la mano donde tenía enredados los largos cabellos negros-.

Marlene y Fabian celebraron la victoria mientras recogían con cuidado los pelos de entre sus dedos. Satisfecha consigo misma, Alice cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la pared que tenía detrás. Le ardía la pierna, ya no solo la rodilla. Se había abierto varias heridas al desaparecerse en ese estado, pero afortunadamente se había librado de la despartición.

- Debería verte un sanador, Alice –recomendó el anciano tocando con su varita la rodilla dislocada-.

La aurora dio un respingo y Gideon la sujetó con más fuerza los hombros intentando darle ánimos.

- Has estado soberbia. Has logrado cumplir la misión tú sola –le susurró con una amplia sonrisa para animarla, a pesar de su mal estado-.

Alice hizo una mueca con la boca.

- La muy zorra ha estado a punto de matarme. ¡Oh! Y he perdido mi varita… -añadió con expresión de sufrimiento-.

Gideon y Dumbledore compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y los dos acariciaron a la chica para reconfortarla. Para un mago, perder su varita de toda la vida era como perder la mitad de su brazo. Alice había crecido y aprendido en Hogwarts con esa varita. Con ella se había convertida en aurora. Y ahora…

- Afortunadamente puedes comprarte otra, Alice –comentó Dumbledore-. Lo importante es que tú estás bien y has cumplido tu parte.

Para que pudiera aguantar mientras tardaran en llevarla a un sanador, Dumbledore le conjuró una tablilla que recolocó la rodilla y le puso recta la pierna. La joven tuvo que morderse los dientes para no volver a gemir de dolor, pero cuando el comandante le preguntó su estado ella asintió restándole importancia.

- ¿Listo, señor? –preguntó Marlene llegando seguida de Fabian destapando una probeta en cuyo interior había un líquido de color azul muy claro-.

El chico llevaba en su mano derecha una pinza que sujetaba un pelo largo y negro.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho con los demás? –preguntó Gideon al ver que solo usaban un cabello-.

- Los hemos guardado. Solo se necesita un pelo, así que podemos guardar el resto para cuando sea necesario –le explicó su hermano-.

- No, espera Marlene. No lo hagas ahora –intervino de repente Dumbledore-.

Los cuatro restantes le miraron confusos, pero Fabian acertó a guardar el cabello en una pequeña cajita que llevaba en un bolsillo antes de que este se perdiera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Alice intentando ignorar el dolor que le atenazaba la pierna-.

- Aún no. Volvamos al cuartel –ordenó el líder-. Te acabas de escapar de Bellatrix. Estará frustrada y enfadada, y es posible que no haya vuelto aún al lugar donde deben retener a James. Esperemos un poco. Mientras, Alice, tenemos que conseguirte asistencia sanitaria.

Pese a lo poco que le gustaba que la compadecieran, Alice no se pudo negar cuando la tomaron en brazos entre los Prewett y la acomodaron para la desaparición. El dolor de la pierna era horrible, sentía como si no pudiera volver a andar en la vida. Y eso no era lo peor. Bastante se iba a enfadar Frank cuando se enterara a lo que se había expuesto…

OO—OO

Cuando los tres bajaron al comedor por ser ya la hora, la mayoría del colegio estaba allí desde hacía rato. Se les había pasado el tiempo discutiendo todo lo referente a James y a la caja (la cual descansaba de nuevo incómodamente en el bolsillo de Lily). Peter, Gisele y Jeff ya estaban comiendo. Los dos primeros estaban uno en frente del otro hablando, mientras que el tercero se había sentado de nuevo aparte con su novia y los amigos de esta.

- ¿Se lo decimos a ellos? –preguntó Lily mirando a Peter y Gis mientras se iban acercando-.

A su izquierda Remus suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Fue Sirius el que habló.

- Quizá debamos hablar con Dumbledore antes de preocuparles. Pero el viejo sigue sin estar aquí. Mirad su asiento…

Efectivamente, el asiento del director estaba vacío como llevaba estándolo desde días anteriores. No había comido en Hogwarts ningún día desde los ataques, pues los pasaba entre San Mungo, el Ministerio, y otros lugares que los estudiantes desconocían. Pero sí había ido alguna vez a cenar. Eso sí, casualmente, desde que James desapareció no se le había visto por el colegio.

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, los tres echaron a andar en dirección a sus amigos que ya les habían visto y les llamaban con la mano. Sin embargo, no contaban con que otra persona les había visto y se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente.

- Evans, Lupin y Black, con vosotros quería hablar.

La profesora McGonagall les abordó con su habitual carácter severo. Estaba seria y les miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido, aunque los merodeadores (que por algo habían pasado con ella más tiempo que la mayoría del colegio) no notaron que fueran signos que hubiera que temer. Se detuvieron a pocos pasos de llegar donde Gisele y Peter les esperaban y se prepararon para una bronca. Lily, que ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría, habló la primera.

- Profesora, ya sé que hemos faltado a su clase pero…

- No solo a mi clase, señorita Evans, sino que usted y Lupin tampoco han ido al aula de la profesora Vector y el profesor Kettleburn le ha echado de menos en su clase, señor Black.

- Y yo que pensé que estaría aliviado –murmuró Sirius haciendo que su amigo tuviera que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa-.

La profesora vio el intercambio aunque no pudo escuchar las palabras. En consecuencia les miró a los tres reprobatoriamente.

- Soy consciente de que están pasando unos días especialmente difíciles y les aseguro que contarán con nuestra comprensión y apoyo. Pero no puedo permitirles faltar a más clases sin motivo alguno. Eso está prohibido en Hogwarts, ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí, profesora –dijeron los tres al tiempo-.

La profesora dudó un poco de la cara de buenos que habían puesto los dos chicos, pero al fijar su mirada en Evans y ver sus ojos tan sinceros, no pudo evitar sonreírla con compresión y palmearle el brazo en señal de apoyo.

- Por hoy no pasará nada. Pero que no se repita.

Se dio la vuelta, pero Lily la llamó para aprovechar que estaban hablando con ella.

- Profesora, en realidad queríamos hablar con el director. Es urgente, es sobre James.

McGonagall se dio la vuelta y la miró comprensivamente, como si supiera y entendiera toda la situación, pero no pudiera hacer nada por evitarla.

- Lo lamento, pero me temo que es imposible. El director se ha marchado a atender unos asuntos privados y no volverá en varios días.

Evidentemente esos asuntos tenían que ver con el señor Potter, pero no podía confiárselo a ellos pues se pondrían muy pesados intentando averiguar qué sabía el profesor. Y Dumbledore debía centrarse en encontrar al chico con vida, no en tranquilizar a sus amigos y a su novia. Pero claro, decirlo de ese modo también traía consecuencias.

- ¿Asuntos privados? ¿Ahora? –preguntó Sirius dando un pequeño empujón a Lily para acercarse a la profesora-. James está desaparecido. ¡No puede dedicarse a otra clase de asuntos en este momento! ¡No él que es el líder de la resistencia!

- Señor Black, le pido que se modere –exigió la mujer-. El director sabe muy bien lo que hace. Cuando todo pase…

- Perdone profesora –insistió Remus cortándole la palabra-. Pero es que necesitamos hablar con él con urgencia. ¿No podría llamarle?

- Imposible –sentenció la mujer-. Me temo que no puedo molestarle en este momento. Si tienen algo que decir o alguna pregunta que hacer, por supuesto yo estoy a su servicio.

Remus abrió la boca, dispuesto a contárselo todo aunque fuera en un breve resumen. Pero en ese momento Sirius le dio un pisotón y exclamó:

- ¡Vale, ya lo hemos entendido!

Empujó a su amigo hacia la mesa y tiró de Lily para que ella les siguiera. Enseguida estuvieron los dos sentados al lado de Peter mientras Remus cruzaba la mesa para situarse junto a Gisele, mirando a Sirius sin entender nada. Los otros les miraron interrogantes pues no habían podido oír la conversación.

- ¿Os ha echado la bronca por faltar a clase? –preguntó Peter-.

- ¿Dónde estabais? –cuestionó Gisele casi a la vez-.

- Sí –respondió entonces Sirius escuetamente-.

- En mi torre, hablando –le aclaró Lily a su amiga-. Perdona por dejarte con la palabra en la boca.

- Sirius, ¿se puede saber por qué no me has dejado contárselo? –preguntó entonces Remus sentándose al lado de su amiga y fulminándole con la mirada-.

El otro puso cara de obviedad.

- No podemos ir contando algo así por ahí. Ese tema incumbe solo a la Orden.

- ¡Pero ella es la subdirectora, quizá pueda ayudarnos!

- Yo creo que Sirius tiene razón, Remus –intervino Lily-. No sabemos si la profesora pertenece a la Orden, o incluso si la conoce siquiera. No es algo que podamos divulgar así porque sí. Podríamos poner a James en peligro.

- ¿En peligro? ¡Pero si es McGonagall!

- No digo que no confíe en ella, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con esta información. No sería prudente haberlo divulgado en medio del comedor sin saber si alguien nos estaba escuchando o no.

Remus se calló ante la evidencia de eso último. Quizá sí podían confiar en la profesora McGonagall, pero no podían hablar con ella ahí en medio. Quizá deberían ir a su despacho por la tarde. Sí, esa era la mejor opción.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Peter sin enterarse de nada, al igual que Gisele-.

- Luego te cuento –dijo Sirius despreocupadamente sin apartar la atención de Lily y de Remus-. Lily, tú sabes utilizarla, ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él claramente sorprendida. No entendía cómo la conversación había girado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y más en medio de tanta gente. Pero Sirius se estaba cuidado de hablar en clave.

- Su padre te enseñó a usarla, ¿no? –insistió él-.

- Eh… sí. Me enseñó varias cosas. Pero solo era por si acaso. Por si algo salía mal.

- Ya ha salido mal –declaró el joven Black-. Dumbledore no está y no podemos contactar con él. Yo propongo empezar a trabajar por nuestra cuenta.

- ¿No estarás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando, no Sirius? –intervino Remus cuando Lily aún se estaba planteando qué contestar a eso-.

Su amigo le miró con impaciencia.

- Claro que sí. La tenemos nosotros, Lily sabe utilizarla. Quizá usándola bien…

- ¡No sabríamos ni por dónde empezar! –exclamó el licántropo mirándole como si estuviera loco-. Yo pensé que iríamos luego a hablar con McGonagall y ver si ella puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Y si ella no sabe nada? ¿Y si ni siquiera pertenece a la Orden? Sería perder el tiempo. Y ya han pasado dos días.

- Aunque ella no sepa, podrá llamar al director y él se pondrá en contacto con nosotros en cuanto pueda. Hay que tener paciencia.

- ¡Paciencia y una mierda! –exclamó Sirius enfadado-.

Lily decidió dejar de mirarles como si presenciara un partido de tenis e intervino.

- Cálmate Sirius. Remus solo ha dado una idea. Aunque lo cierto es que yo también creo que nos arriesgamos a perder tiempo…

- Lily, por favor, sé razonable –le pidió Remus buscando un poco de paciencia-. ¿Qué vamos a poder hacer con ella para ayudar a James? Por mucho que te hayan enseñado…

- Lo cierto es que ya sé más que ellos. Recibí la información de primera mano –insistió la pelirroja-. Si solo pudiéramos llegar hasta ellos creo que podríamos tener muchas posibilidades…

Remus suspiró con cansancio. Gisele y Peter les observaban a los tres intentando entender esa bizarra conversación, Sirius le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Lily tenía los ojos repletos de anhelo. Su amigo siempre había sido un inconsciente y no podía cambiar eso, pero la pelirroja estaba siendo muy irracional. Sabía que siendo James eso le haría más vulnerable, pero esperaba que un poco de su razonamiento habitual aún quedara en ella.

- Sé un poco coherente. Tú eres de pensarte más las cosas, Lily –dijo en voz baja intentando hacerle ver lo absurdo de la idea de Sirius-.

El problema era que este estaba demasiado nervioso.

- No hay tiempo para pensarse las cosas. Hay que actuar ya.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo –contestó él intentando mantener la calma-.

Cuando Sirius se levantó de golpe pensó que había perdido la cabeza del todo y le pegaría un puñetazo. No sería la primera vez, aunque sí con él y delante de todo el mundo. De hecho, le miró durante unos segundos como si no deseara otra cosa que pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero después salió para el pasillo.

- Lily, si no lo hacemos ya puede que los demás no lleguen a tiempo –dijo antes de marcharse enfadado-.

Resoplando, Remus cerró los ojos unos segundos para no ir detrás suyo a seguir discutiendo. Al abrirlos vio a Lily rehuyendo su mirada y la de todos. Se había puesto en su plato unas pocas verduras y les ponía toda su atención, aunque no se las comía. Molesto por ni siquiera poder hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, se sirvió una chuleta y la atacó como si estuviese en mitad de la luna llena.

- ¿Alguien me explica todo esto? –preguntó Gisele con cara de sorpresa-.

Compartió una mirada de desconcierto con Peter, pero nadie le respondió. En todo el resto de la comida, solo se escuchaba el chirriar del tenedor de Lily contra el plato y a Remus masticando con más rabia que hambre.

OO—OO

Sirius se llevó una malísima mirada de la señora Pomfrey cuando entró en la enfermería como un caballo desbocado. Pero dado que no había podido pegarle un puñetazo a Remus (no por falta de ganas) y se había quedado sin comer, su humor estaba completamente justificado. El tema era muy grave. James estaba en serio peligro, y esperaba y rezaba para que no se hubieran deshecho ya de él. No podían perder el tiempo hablando con McGonagall para después esperar a que ella hablara con Dumbledore y él hiciera algo. Tenían la caja, tenían que hacer algo.

Mientras avanzaba a zancadas al lugar donde Grace aún continuaba ingresada seguía rumiando su rabia. Lily parecía entender bien la importancia del tiempo en ese caso. Pero Remus estaba obcecado. No lo habría creído de él. Era como si no le importara lo que le ocurriera a James… Y pensar eso le enfurecía hasta tal punto que casi le hacía olvidar que era su amigo y que no debía enzarzarse en una pelea con él.

Cuando llegó hasta la cama de su novia tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos para otro momento, pues ella reclamó su atención de inmediato. Estaba hiperactiva, pegando saltitos en la cama y sonriéndole con alegría.

- ¡Me van a soltar mañana! –exclamó en cuanto le vio-. ¡Ya salgo de aquí!

Le sorprendió que dado su humor y lo poco que ya le dolía el cuerpo no se le tirase al cuello. Pero enseguida notó que algún tipo de encantamiento la mantenía atada a la cama. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se debía eso, la enfermera entró por detrás de él mirándole furiosamente.

- Solo si todo sigue igual de bien y tú te portas como es debido, Sandler –la regañó. Después se giró hacia Sirius mirándole severamente-. Y si la alteras te vas fuera, Black.

Dado que estaba acostumbrado al profundo amor que la enfermera le profesaba, esa advertencia no significó nada para él. Cuando la enfermera volvió a alejarse un poco se giró hacia su novia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te han atado como a una loca?

Grace le miró entre ofendida y dolida.

- Según ella me muevo demasiado. ¡Pero es que me aburro! –exclamó de nuevo-.

Él le obligó a bajar algo la voz. Desde que le habían despertado de ese sueño inducido para soportar el dolor, Grace había sido una paciente difícil. Ya entonces no sentía demasiado dolor en los músculos producido por los cruciatus, lo que le hacía creer que ya estaba perfectamente y podía marcharse cuanto antes. Pero no era así. Aún había necesitado varios días de rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de todos sus músculos y calmar los espasmos eléctricos que le venían del cerebro como reacción tardía a la tortura.

- Si quieres marcharte mañana más vale que te portes bien –dijo-. Al tío de James le prorrogaron la estancia en San Mungo porque…

Hizo un gesto y se calló. No quería empezar con una conversación que podía derivar en un tema desagradable. El tío de James había muerto, y por la misma razón ahora su mejor amigo estaba en esa situación tan complicada. Esa maldita caja. Ya que Grace no sabía nada de ella no consideraba que fuera necesario contárselo ahora. Si conseguía salirse con la suya, prefería que Grace no se enterara del tema pues también querría acompañarlos. Y aunque la dieran el alta al día siguiente aún no estaba para correr riesgos.

- ¡Sirius! -exclamó su novia llamándole-.

Dejó de perderse en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que había seguido hablando como una cotorra. Ella le miró con una ligera sonrisa, dudando de si darle una colleja y acariciarle la mejilla. Como no se puso de acuerdo hizo las dos cosas, pero en broma. Y él no le dio más respuesta que pellizcarle un brazo haciéndola reír.

- Decía que si ha pasado algo malo con Marco. Te pedí que le dijeras que viniera a verme para darle las gracias, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Sirius no se esperaba ese giro en la conversación, por lo que no le dio tiempo a disimular del todo su expresión. Había pasado de decirle algo a ese italiano, eso era todo. Ya le había dado él las gracias, y también se las habían dado los padres de Grace. No era necesario montarle una estatua por algo que él habría hecho de haber podido llegar hasta ella.

- ¿No se lo has dicho, verdad? –averiguó Grace mirándole suspicazmente mientras ponía cara de enfado-.

Solo faltaba eso. Que ella se enfadara con él. Ya entonces solo le quedaría plantarse en la sala común de Slytherin desarmado para completar un día de mierda. Resopló de mal humor e intentó suavizar su tono para no gruñirla por hablarle de un maldito italiano cuando él, su novio, había ido a verla.

- Solo pensé que, como ya te van a dar el alta, podrías darle las gracias cuando salieras.

Grace frunció más el ceño notando su jugada. Ahora vendría lo bueno… Abrió la boca, seguramente para llamarle de todo menos guapo. Pero, incomprensiblemente para él, la cerró y se quedó mirándole pensativa. No entendía nada. Pero lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Grace era muy sencillo. Todo cobraba sentido. Sirius estaba celoso. Y aunque no soportaba las escenas de celos, aquello le hizo mucha gracia.

Él no era celoso. Nunca. No lo fue con ella nunca y no recordaba que lo hubiera sido con Kate. Tenía su orgullo, por supuesto, pero sentía demasiada seguridad en sí mismo como para mirar a alguien como un rival. Pero ahora lo estaba. Eso tenía que significar algo. No tenía muy claro el qué, pero algo tendría que significar… Lentamente compuso una sonrisa tierna, pensando que quizá se debiera a que sus sentimientos eran más profundos. Sirius la miró extrañado y ella tiró de su manga para que se agachara. Para su sorpresa, se llevó un beso de propina.

- ¿Qué…?

- Estás celoso –le dijo Grace con retintín-.

Eso le ofendió, porque se sentía difamado. Simplemente la petición de ella era absurda e irracional. No había nada más detrás de su negación a que el fetuchini la visitara en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué dices? Grace a ver si estás delirando y vas a tener que quedarte más tiempo ingresada.

Ella le pegó un guantazo en el brazo por bromear con eso. Capaz de que Pomfrey le oyera y le diera por hacerle caso. Y ya quería salir de allí.

- Si no quieres admitirlo da igual, pero estás celoso –se rió en voz baja sin poder evitarlo-. No puedo creer que haya llegado el día que vea esto…

- Como sigas con esta gilipollez, me marcho –amenazó su novio enfadándose. Ella se estaba poniendo muy pesada con el temita-.

Enseguida Grace se detuvo. Al fin y al cabo se aburría y no quería quedarse sola. Si él no quería admitirlo no pasaba nada. Pero la verdad era demasiado evidente en sus ojos cuando ella había mencionado a Marco. Le sonrió ampliamente, aunque él frunció el ceño desconfiando.

- Vale, vale. Sé que no te importa nada, pero aunque es un tío genial te aclaro que no me gusta de esa forma. Me salvó la vida y se lo agradeceré siempre. Es todo lo que quiero decirle.

Él resopló y abrió la boca enseguida para asegurar que eso ya lo sabía y que no le quitaba el sueño. La única razón por la que no se lo había dicho era porque ella saldría pronto y podría darle las gracias cuando él también estuviera presente. Y es que el tema era absurdo. No había hecho nada que no hubieran hecho los demás; no había que canonizarle por ello.

Sin embargo, Grace le cortó incorporándose un poco en la cama y tendiéndole una mano.

- ¿Me das un mechón de tu pelo?

¿Eso a qué venía ahora?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué idea se te ha metido ahora en la cabeza?

Pero Grace rodó los ojos y le ignoró. Ya lo haría ella. Tomando su varita de la mesilla conjuró unas pequeñas tijeras y le hizo inclinarse para cortarle un pequeño mechón que se le rizaba en la nuca. La idea que había tenido era estupenda. Ya lo había pensado durante esos días de convalecencia en los que había tenido tiempo de sobra para analizar sus sentimientos. Y sería una forma de demostrarle lo que sentía sin volver a mencionar los celos que tanto le costaba admitir.

Agarró con cuidado el mechón y se sacó el guardapelo que le colgaba del cuello de debajo del pijama. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió y colocó el mechón tal y como su madre le había enseñado.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. El tema de los celos había quedado relegado al pasado-.

La rubia terminó de colocarlo todo y cerró el medallón con cuidado y firmeza. Después le miró con una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía en alto la preciosa joya sobre cuyo relieve se podían distinguir un B y una S entrelazadas.

- ¿Quieres saber la historia de este guardapelo? –le preguntó dispuesta a contarle la importancia que tenía el hecho de que fuera su cabello, y no el de ningún otro, el que estuviera dentro del medallón-.

OO—OO

- Quizá ya sea hora de pasar a ver cómo está el chico –comentó Rodolphus Lestrange como quien no quiere la cosa-.

Se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente El Profeta con los pies sobre la mesa. De hecho, ya había releído el periódico tres veces, pero poco más podían hacer allí mientras esperaban órdenes. Su hermano, que estaba jugando al solitario con una baraja de cartas, le miró distraídamente.

- Vale. Pues ya sabes dónde está…

Volvió de nuevo su atención al juego, pero un segundo después se tuvo que levantar de la silla al sentir un profundo latigazo en la espalda. Su hermano le apuntaba con la varita mientras le mirada aburridamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? –espetó el más joven con furia-.

- ¿Y qué coño haces tú? –le devolvió el otro mirándole con las cejas enarcadas, como retándole-. Si te ordeno algo, cúmplelo.

- ¡Vete tú a hacer de niñera! –exclamó Rabastan con rabia mientras se frotaba la espalda y hacía ademán de sentarse-.

Pero Rodolphus le volvió a apuntar con la varita amenazadoramente.

- No me tientes, hermano, que soy tu superior. Te recomiendo que vayas a ver si ese criajo está bien antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Rabastan se vio tentado a volver a enfrentársele, pero supo ver enseguida que llevaba las de perder. Con Rodolphus siempre había sido así. Ya fuera porque era el mayor o porque su fuerte complexión física le daba ventaja en comparación con su baja estatura. Bufando y maldiciendo en voz baja arrastró la silla por el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta para echar un vistazo rápido a ese niñato que tenían encerrado en una de las mazmorras.

- Oye, por la hora que es llévale algo de comer. No quiero que se desmaye cuando el señor vaya a interrogarle, y paguemos nosotros las culpas –comentó Rodolphus sin apartar la mirada del periódico-.

Apretando los dientes, Rabastan se dirigió a la otra punta de la estancia, donde los restos de un puchero del día anterior comenzaban a pudrirse en una cazuela sucia. Con desgana echó un par de cucharadas en un plato, considerando que eso era demasiado generoso para un prisionero que, al fin y al cabo, no iba a tardar en morir.

- ¿No se supone que esto debería hacerlo la zorra de tu mujer? –preguntó bruscamente por encima del hombro mientras apuntaba al plato con la varita para calentarlo-.

Rodolphus se encogió de hombros indiferente.

- Déjala que se pierda por el mundo. Así no tengo que oír sus insoportables berridos.

Riendo en voz baja, Rabastan salió al corredor que se encaminaba a las mazmorras. El camino no era largo, pero ese lugar era tan viejo y estaba tan mal conservado que el frío del invierno se colaba por las aberturas de las piedras que, a veces, eran del tamaño de una ventana.

Al llegar a la mazmorra en cuestión, desactivó el hechizo de seguridad y abrió la puerta. El chico estaba tumbado en el camastro, tirado de cualquier manera y semiinconsciente. Lo cierto era que con la caña que le habían dado, Rabastan estaba sorprendido de que continuara con vida. Era un chaval bastante delgado y no demasiado alto, además de que se le veía increíblemente pálido y enfermizo. No parecía ser capaz de sobrevivir ni a un resfriado, mucho menos a las torturas que llevaba días sufriendo. Pero era evidente que las apariencias engañaban. Ese Potter estaba hecho de pasta dura. En parte le recordaba a su tío, al que había tenido que enfrentarse en varias veces a lo largo de los años y al que había visto morir con satisfacción.

Viéndole luchar inútilmente por mantenerse consciente, decidió divertirse a su costa. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y, mientras el chico continuara con vida el tiempo que el señor oscuro lo necesitara, podía hacer con él lo que quisiese. Dejó caer el plato cerca de la cabeza del chico, el cual al notar un olor desagradable giró la cabeza adormilado. Rabastan la pateó en el estómago, haciendo que este se despertara de golpe y comenzara a toser, buscando el aire que se le había atascado. Él sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué tal está pasando nuestro invitado las vacaciones? ¿Esto es tan cómodo como la torre Gryffindor? Los Potter siempre presumís de ser los líderes de los leones, así que igual esto no está a tu nivel.

El chico le miró con odio mientras continuaba tosiendo. Le reconocía las agallas. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y luchaba por poner la expresión más desagradable que pudiera. Es más, incluso le contestó con voz débil.

- Claro que no. Las mazmorras son para las arrastradas de las serpientes.

Rabastan se echó a reír por su atrevimiento. Era mucho más divertida una presa que se revuelve y responde que una que se recoge y se deja humillar. Era mucho más entretenido acabar poco a poco con un adversario que te encara hasta el final. Fue divertido acabar con Adam Potter, quien les devolvió con arrogancia una mirada de odio soportando cruciatus tras cruciatus hasta que sus ojos perdieron la vista. Mucho mejor que la mayoría de los enemigos que habían derrotado y asesinado. Y se encargaría de que este chico, ese traidor a la sangre, bajara al lugar que le correspondía antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Tomó el plato de comida que había dejado al lado del chico y volcó esta sobre el suelo.

- ¿Sabes? Los leones comen del suelo.

- Y las hienas se alimentan de carroña. ¿Nunca te han dicho el parecido que tienes a una?

No se esperaba una contestación tan rápida. El chico se estaba sentando con dificultad. Le temblaban los brazos al sostenerse y los ojos se le desviaban por la poca conciencia que tenía. Pero su voz era bastante firme y en sus temblorosos labios se vislumbraba una sonrisa arrogante. Oh sí, cómo disfrutaría rebajándole…

- ¿Sabes? Tu tío también tenía la lengua muy rápida y el carácter muy orgulloso. Pero sus últimas horas de vida le dieron un poco de la humildad de la que siempre careció. Yo estuve allí. Fue increíble oír sus gritos de dolor apagándose a medida que la muerte le alcanzaba. Casi poético, diría yo.

¿Era sorpresa lo que había en los ojos del chico? ¿Dolor? ¿Confusión? ¿Miedo? El muchacho intentó ponerse en pie e ir contra él, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de golpe en el camastro, gimiendo de dolor al haberse golpeado en su caída. Rabastan se echó a reír. Ni siquiera tuvo que volver a golpearle para ver de nuevo el sufrimiento en su cara.

Habiendo dejado el aburrimiento atrás, decidió apartar la diversión por el momento. Puede que el señor oscuro regresase pronto, y él no estaba a favor de jugar con la comida si uno no tenía intención de comérsela después. Además, si no se equivocaba, había sido él quien había dado al chico la noticia de la muerte de su adorado tío. Lo que significaba, también, que por fin empezaba a ser consciente de lo grave que era su situación si conocía todo el tema de las cajas. Y recordar ese cúmulo de emociones en los ojos del chico le mantendría divertido durante un rato.

OO—OO

- ¡Y a Remus no se le ocurre otra cosa que decir que hay que tener paciencia! –exclamó Sirius terminando su argumentación-. ¡Es de locos! No lo habría pensado nunca de Moony…

- Ya…

Durante todo el rato que Sirius estuvo hablando, Peter se había limitado a contestar con monosílabos. Sin embargo, su amigo no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta y continuaba hablando, seguro de que el pequeño del grupo estaba a favor de él, como ocurría casi siempre, fuere por convencimiento o por miedo. Pero interiormente, Peter estaba más de acuerdo con Remus. Era de locos pensar que porque tenían una ridícula caja podían enfrentarse a Voldemort y cuanto mortífago se les pusieran por delante. Lo mejor era decírselo a McGonagall, que esta hablara con Dumbledore y esperar. ¿Para qué se iban a exponer al peligro? Puede que, incluso en ese momento, James ya estuviese muerto.

No es que no sintiera la posible muerte de su amigo. La sola idea de que le hubieran asesinado le ponía la piel de gallina, por supuesto. Pero había que ser inteligentes y prácticos. Arriesgándose a que les mataran a ellos no le ayudaría de nada. Pero reconocía que en Sirius eran normales este tipo de reacciones. Cuando James estaba por medio. Esos dos tenían una amistad tan profunda que iba más allá del cariño fraternal. Era algo que ni Remus ni él habían experimentado nunca, pero mientras que su amigo licántropo parecía aceptarla de buen grado, él no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. No tenía nadie que se dispusiera a arriesgar la vida por él. Sirius sí la arriesgaría por James con los ojos cerrados. Y James por Sirius, claro. Pero, ¿estaría su amigo tan insistente de ser él el secuestrado?

Mientras subían con parsimonia hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Peter pensaba en que no acababa de entender las motivaciones de Lily. Realmente siempre la creyó más inteligente que todo eso. Ahora resultaba que estaba tan mal de la cabeza como Sirius. Quizá era verdad que eso de estar enamorado le volvía a uno imprudente; pero si el cambio iba a ser tan radical como el de ella estaba seguro de no querer probarlo nunca.

- Tenemos que movernos rápido. No sé ni por dónde empezar, pero no pienso quedarme aquí, como dice Remus –seguía diciendo Sirius mientras gesticulaba con rabia-. Y si él se quiere quedar, yo no tengo problema en dejarlo atrás. Lily está de acuerdo y tú también vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad Wormtail?

Peter solo acertó a reírse nerviosamente. No sabía cómo decirle que sus ideas estaban más cercanas a las de Remus que a las suyas. Tuvo la oportunidad de expresarse durante los dos minutos que estuvieron caminando en silencio y Sirius se dedicaba a golpear estatuas a su paso. Pero de nuevo no se atrevió. Como ocurría con normalidad, prefería no enfrentarse directamente a las consecuencias y dejar la valentía para después. Inspiró hondo maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su amigo por lo bajo. Pero cuando entraron en la sala común tampoco pudo sacar de nuevo el tema, pues algo había llamado la atención de Sirius.

Apartada en un rincón estaba Lily. Se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá empotrado en la pared, mientras miraba el vacío y acariciaba suavemente la caja que tenía en las manos, la verdadera culpable de todo. Parecía estar en su mundo, concentrada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sirius no se debió dar cuenta de que no les había oído, pues comenzó a hablar de golpe, asustándola.

- Aún no sé qué podemos hacer, pero tenemos que ir a buscar a James cuanto antes.

Lily se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que los dos habían entrado en la torre, pero Peter se sentó a su lado y le sonrió con más confianza de la que tenía en ese momento, tranquilizándola. Ella llevaba todo el rato pensando en las palabras de Remus. Casi comprendía que era lógica su idea de avisar a la profesora McGonagall, pero pensar en perder más tiempo le asustaba. No podía arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo a James. Sirius tenía razón con que el hecho de que ella tuviera la caja y los demás no lo supieran les daba una ligera ventaja. Pero no sabían ni dónde empezar a buscar.

Las palabras que más se repetían en su mente eran las que le preguntaban qué pensaba hacer ella para salvar a James. Era cierto que solo tener la caja no bastaba, que tenía que saber utilizarla. Pero ella lo sabía. Llevaba toda la tarde recordando todo lo que el señor Duncker le había explicado. No estaba segura de saber ponerlo en práctica, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- Lo peor será saber cómo empezar a buscarle –le dijo a Sirius cuando este la miró buscando una respuesta-. Si no somos capaces de localizarle, esta ventaja no nos sirve de nada.

Suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. Si los aurores y la Orden no habían dado con él, ¿qué esperanzas tenían?

- Solo si tuviéramos una pista… -se lamentó Sirius, quien estaba tan desesperado como ella-.

- ¿Cómo saber las sospechas de los aurores? –preguntó Peter de repente-.

Ambos le miraron de golpe para que se explicara. Durante su corta charla, el más bajito había tomado el periódico de ese día, que alguien había dejado olvidado en la mesita de al lado, y había estado ojeando por encima las noticias. Estaba con el diario abierto más o menos por la mitad, pero les miraba a ellos dos con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y pánico. Como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Lily se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero Sirius no.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó su amigo-.

- No… Mejor ignorad lo que…

Pero Lily le arrebató el periódico sin pensarlo y buscó en la página lo que tanto le había alterado. Lo encontró enseguida. Lo habría leído fácilmente si hubiera abierto el diario ese día, pero con la carta del padre de James y su posterior revelación se había olvidado de todo.

- Aquí… Aurores buscan al secuestrado de San Mungo en Lincoln.

¿Lincoln? –le interrumpió Sirius poniéndose a su lado para poder leer el periódico-.

La pelirroja lo apartó un poco de sí para que pudieran leerlo los tres, pese a que Peter no hizo mucho empeño en acercarse. Estuvieron unos segundos callados mientras leían, y enseguida Sirius y ella se incorporaron a la vez.

- ¡Alice Longbottom! –suspiraron los dos a la vez-.

- ¡No pensé que fuera ella quien llevara el caso de James! –comentó Sirius con una ligera sorpresa-.

- ¡Lincoln! –seguía diciendo Lily-. ¿Creéis que puede ser veraz? Recuerdo a esa Skeeter de cuando estaba en el colegio y era una chismosa. No la veo contrastando mucho la información. Pero si fuera verdad…

- Lily, aunque sea verdad ya no sirve de nada –le recordó Peter con lógica-. Aquí dice que el registro iba a ser hoy. Si han encontrado algo o no, ya es tarde. No habrá nada allí ya. Y tendremos que esperar a mañana para saber los resultados.

- Si los sabemos –añadió Lily con desesperación-. Puede que no informen nada. Si ha surgido este chivatazo, el Ministerio intentará evitar más filtraciones. Y, ¿qué haremos entonces?

- ¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó Sirius-.

Ambos se giraron a mirarle. Hacía días que no esbozaba una sonrisa tan amplia y confiada. Sirius Black tenía un plan.

OO—OO

- ¡¿Dónde está?

Frank entró en el cuartel como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba pálido y despeinado, y era evidente que había ido corriendo desde que le habían avisado. De hecho, no hacía más de diez minutos que le habían mandado el mensaje, pero ya estaba allí. Fabian Prewett, que era quien le había abierto, aún estaba con la puerta abierta sorprendido por su rapidez.

Pero Frank no perdió tiempo en explicaciones, ni escuchó lo que Marlene le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Dumbledore también estaba allí, pero el joven le ignoró por completo buscando a su mujer en la habitación.

- Estate tranquilo Franky, todo está bien –dijo Gideon posando una mano en su brazo de forma tranquilizadora-.

Este le apartó más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, y su cuerpo se relajó y se tensó al mismo tiempo cuando escuchó la voz irritada e impaciente de Alice.

- Frank, por Merlín, no montes una escena. Estoy bien.

La chica estaba recostada en un sofá raído y viejo, con la pierna derecha estirada y una expresión que denotaba un ligero dolor en su ahora pálido rostro. Excepto la ausencia de su sonrojo habitual, nada parecía estar mal. Le miraba como si fuera un niño pequeño que estuviera haciendo una travesura. Pero al verla tan bien, su atención se centró en su pierna, sobre la que estaba inclinado Benjy Fenwick con una expresión muy concentrada. Tenía un ángulo muy extraño y una fea herida que el joven parecía estar ayudando a cicatrizar.

- Tenía un mal presagio desde el principio –se atrevió a decir después de no conseguir averiguar exactamente qué estaba haciendo el muchacho-.

Alice bufó molesta.

- Aunque adoro que me tengas confianza, Frank, esto solo se debe a mi torpeza. Si no me hubiera tropezado y hecho daño en la rodilla, habría podido derrotarla con facilidad.

- Entonces, ¿no has…?

- Alice ha cumplido con su misión perfectamente –aclaró Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Simplemente ha salido del lugar con mala pata.

Los gemelos Prewett y Marlene se rieron ante el juego de palabras del anciano. Alice sonrió, pese a que Benjy le estaba haciendo bastante daño al curarla. No pudo evitar una mueca que hizo que Frank frunciera el ceño.

- ¿No sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo? –preguntó con algo de inseguridad-.

En ese momento Benjy levantó la cabeza. Sonreía de esa forma tan típica suya, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. El joven siempre parecía estar con la mente en otra parte, aunque Frank era testigo de que sabía concentrarse perfectamente en las cosas.

- ¿No os fiais de mis conocimientos médicos?

- Solo de tu escasa experiencia –se adelantó Gideon con aire burlón-. No se fían de un sanador joven y sin ningún tipo de titulación.

Su hermano le hizo el coro de risas, aunque Benjy también encontró divertido el comentario.

- No hagas caso –le aconsejó Alice-. Prefiero estar en tus manos antes que ir al hospital. Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo allí últimamente –añadió mirando con una sonrisa a Frank, que le correspondió-.

El recuerdo de su reciente estancia en San Mungo, con todo lo que la convalecencia conllevó consigo, le distrajo un poco de la preocupación por Alice. Además, antes de que tuviera tiempo para protestar, ella se levantó con la ayuda de Benjy. Estaba bien.

- Afortunadamente todo ha sido un susto –concluyó Dumbledore con una de sus típicas sonrisas-.

Alice aún no podía caminar perfectamente, y Dumbledore se recordó a sí mismo que debía decirle que, por su propia seguridad, no la dejaría formar parte de la misión en cuanto localizaran a Bellatrix. No podían exponerla cuando aún no estaba completamente al cien por cien, por mucho que la joven aurora se quejara. Desviando la mirada de la positiva y alegre joven, de repente notó que una lechuza se posaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Supo al instante que era algo importante. Pocos podían hacerle llegar un mensaje al Cuartel de la Orden. Solo aquellos a los que él les había confiado la dirección, y apenas eran un puñado de personas de extrema confianza. Y pocas veces le escribían cuando dejaba claro que estaba tratando asuntos de la Orden. No reconoció la estilizada y apurada letra al tomarla de la pata de la lechuza, pero no por eso dudó en abrirla.

Era una nota pequeña y escueta. La firmaba Bernard Duncker, lo cual era una sorpresa y una preocupación al mismo tiempo. ¿Se trataría de algo relacionado con su propia seguridad o algo sobre las cajas? Leyó en pocos segundos el contenido, quedando igualmente preocupado. En la carta, Duncker le informaba que había conseguido ponerse a salvo de nuevo y que debía hablar con él cuanto antes. Debía ser en persona, y se trataba de "un tema en común que nos preocupa a ambos". Es decir, las cajas. ¿Habría más complicaciones de las que tenía ya?

Preocupado por ese tema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la última caja no parecía haber sido encontrada por Voldemort pese a que este había secuestrado a James, procedió rápidamente a contestarle y concertar una cita para ese mismo día. Sabía que no la habían encontrado porque las otras veces Voldemort había dado muestra de su poder. Si este tuviera en su poder la caja del aire, los magos y muggles ingleses ya habrían sufrido las consecuencias.

Ni siquiera se planteó dónde tomar el papel y la pluma, simplemente estos aparecieron ante él cuando los necesitó. Apenas había terminado de redactar la carta e iba a enviarla, cuando le interrumpieron los pensamientos.

- ¿No cree que ya hemos esperado bastante, señor? –era Marlene, quien le miraba impaciente esperando su consentimiento-. Bellatrix ya debe haber vuelto a su guarida.

OO—OO

Efectivamente, Bellatrix ya había vuelto a la guarida. Estaba algo molesta porque su aventura había terminado de forma decepcionante. Solía utilizar sus enfrentamientos con Alice Longbottom para relajarse y divertirse. Jugar al ratón y al gato con la aurora era de lo más entretenido, aunque también era cierto que esa niñata conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que si se lo propusiera en serio la mataría con solo un movimiento de varita.

Por eso no estaba tan frustrada porque se hubiera escapado como cabría esperar. Simplemente no podría divertirse más ese día a su costa. No importaba. Estaba segura de que volvería a verla muy pronto. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se limpió la sangre mientras se dirigía a la gran y vieja cocina para comprobar que todo fuera bien. Su marido y su cuñado ahí seguían, tal y como les había dejado. Engordando sus vagos culos sobre las sillas y entreteniéndose en lo que sus minúsculos cerebros eran capaces.

- ¿Acaso os habéis movido en algún momento del día? –preguntó con una mueca de desprecio-.

Rodolphus la ignoró por completo y siguió leyendo. Casi nunca la escuchaba y, desde luego, en todos sus años de casados apenas habían mantenido una conversación medianamente larga. Su joven cuñado, con el carácter más impulsivo, no pudo resistirse a echarle en cara su ausencia.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar por hoy? He tenido que encargarme yo de dar de comer al chico.

- Tampoco tienes mucho más que hacer aquí, ¿no, Rabastan? –le respondió con una risa despectiva-.

El más joven gruñó y Rodolphus suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco sin apartar la mirada del diario. Dejándolos por imposibles, Bellatrix se dirigió enseguida a comprobar que todo iba bien con el prisionero. Ya había descubierto lo que quería saber. El Señor Tenebroso no había vuelto de su búsqueda y no había notado su falta. Sus órdenes habían sido que ella fuera la encargada de cuidar al chico, y no quería enfrentarse a su ira por desobedecerle.

Al quitar los hechizos de seguridad de la mazmorra, le pareció escuchar ruidos al otro lado. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al abrir la puerta, tuvo que esquivar un objeto que volaba hacia ella con fuerza. Mirándola con determinación y odio, James Potter estaba de pie, sosteniéndose con el somier, y amenazando con tirarle la otra parte de la cubertería que le habían llevado con la cena. Más que asustado, el chico parecía furioso.

Divertida por su valiente reacción, Bellatrix se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta y le miró interrogante.

- Algo me dice que el niño se aburre –comentó con un tono de voz como si se dirigiera a un bebé-.

- ¡Ya vale! –exclamó el muchacho con los dientes apretados-. Dile a tu amo que decida qué quiere de mí. ¡Si vais a matarme, hacedlo ahora y no seáis cobardes!

Aún estaba pálido, y tenía que sostenerse para mantenerse erguido, pero su temple era admirable. Así, plantándole cara, parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. Incluso tuvo la tentación de divertirse entregándole una varita y ver qué sabía hacer con ella. Pero ya se había divertido suficiente ese día con Longbottom, y sabía que ese chico era demasiado valioso para su señor, como para que estuviera jugando con él. Simplemente compuso una mueca divertida y miró al chico como la comida principal que servirían en un gran banquete. Sabía lo que esa mirada producía en las personas.

- Me temo que mi señor aún no ha decidido qué hacer contigo, Potter. Pero cuando haya planes para ti, te prometo que yo participaré encantada en ellos.

Se echó a reír y cerró el calabozo a tiempo para escuchar un ruido metálico, como si un plato se hubiera estrellado contra la puerta.

OO—OO

Todos estaban en el comedor, cenando, y la sala común se encontraba casi vacía. Solo la presencia de ellos cuatro interrumpía el sonido sibilante del viento y el chasquido de las llamas de la chimenea. Habían tardado mucho rato en encontrar a Remus, incluso habían temido que él hubiera ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Pero había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca, encerrado tras un libro como siempre que algo le rondaba la mente. Ahora reinaba el silencio. Ya le habían puesto al corriente de todo, y Sirius acababa de exponer su brillante plan.

- Estás pirado, Sirius –contestó el licántropo mirándole como si estuviera loco-.

Su amigo le devolvió una mirada desafiante y entonces él intentó entenderse con Peter o Lily. El pequeño miraba al suelo, por lo que era imposible interponer ninguna conexión visual con él. No había hablado en todo el rato en que Lily y Sirius le habían puesto al tanto. Estaba mortalmente serio, pero de su expresión no pudo interpretar nada. Solo le recordaba tan cerrado en sí mismo cuando murió su padre, en tercero. Lily, por el contrario, era un libro abierto. Le miraba con una mezcla de desesperación y súplica que le revolvió el estómago.

- No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto, Lily –suplicó el muchacho intentando hacerle entrar en razón-.

- ¿Por qué no? –estalló Sirius-. Alice Longbottom es la aurora que está a cargo de la investigación. Ella es la que sabrá la última hora de todas las averiguaciones. Además, sabemos que pertenece a la Orden del Fénix. Lo mejor sería buscarla y llevar la caja. Así, en cuanto encuentre a James, nos llevará con él.

- ¿De verdad te crees que el Ministerio nos iba a dejar estar en medio de una investigación?

Remus tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una situación absurda. No podía creer lo que decían sus amigos. Parecía como si no supieran cómo funcionaba el mundo. No podrían dar tres pasos sin que averiguaran que se habían marchado de Hogwarts; era imposible que llegaran a contactar con una aurora y ella les hiciera caso. Además, estaba seguro de que habían perdido tiempo por no haber hablado con la profesora McGonagall sobre todo. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberse frenado a sí mismo esa tarde, de haberles dado un voto de confianza a sus amigos. Sirius era un desastre y Lily no estaba pensando con claridad.

- El Ministerio no –intervino Lily mirándole desesperada con sus grandes y llorosos ojos verdes-. Pero puede que la Orden del Fénix sí. Nos llevaría donde Dumbledore en cuanto le contemos todo. Estoy segura que ella tiene contacto con él mucho mejor que McGonagall.

- ¿Creéis que se va a fiar de unos niñatos como nosotros para molestar a Dumbledore? ¡Tendremos suerte si nos escucha!

Al ver que Sirius daba un paso adelante, enfadado, se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse. De nada valdría discutir con él. Cuando su amigo se empecinaba con algo no atendía a razones, pero mucho menos si estas venían a gritos. Suspiró e intentó hablar con voz pausada, mirando de reojo a la llorosa Lily.

- Chicos, por favor. Solo os pido un poco de perspectiva. Allí fuera no están tomando el té esperando que nosotros vayamos con una gran idea. Estamos en guerra. Será casi imposible dar con ella y, en el caso de que lo consigamos, puede que no nos escuche.

- Al menos habrá que intentarlo –le respondió Sirius con el ceño cada vez más fruncido-. ¿O es que prefieres quedarte aquí a salvo, hasta que un día el periódico informe que le han encontrado muerto?

Lily sollozó en voz alta y se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar hacer ruido mientras las lágrimas contenidas se derramaban. Peter había dado un saltito en el sofá ante la cruenta pregunta de Sirius, pero de nuevo volvió su mirada al suelo.

- ¡Claro que no! –gritó Remus ofendido-. Solo digo que…

Frustrado por no poder hacerse entender como él quería, dio una patada al sillón y gimió en voz alta. Después, ignorando a Sirius, se volvió hacia Peter.

- Peter ayúdame. Vamos, eres inteligente. Sabes que esto no tiene sentido.

El pequeño del grupo levantó la vista y le miró con pánico, para luego desviar su mirada a Sirius. Les miró alternativamente a los dos durante unos segundos, pero después tragó fuertemente y cuando quiso hablar solo un gorjeo salió de su garganta. Ignorándole rápidamente, Remus se volvió hacia Lily y se inclinó sobre ella.

- Por favor Lily, sé consecuente. En una situación normal tú no aprobarías esto. No conseguiremos nada.

- ¡Esto no es una situación normal! –estalló Sirius de nuevo, y Remus tuvo la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo por gritarle durante tanto rato-. ¡Esto es extremo! ¡Tú ya lo has dicho, ahí fuera hay una guerra! ¡Si no nos movemos rápido, le matarán!

Lily volvió a llorar y Remus se enfadó.

- ¡Deja ya de decir eso! –le gritó a su vez, intentando que dejara de hablar sobre esas cosas delante de la pelirroja-.

- ¡Pues es lo que pasará!

Por desgracia, Sirius ya se había salido de bolos y ante una situación así la confrontación era inevitable.

- ¡Tenemos la caja! ¡Sabemos quién le está buscando! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle!

- ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que conseguiremos llegar hasta él vivos? ¿De qué le serviremos muertos?

- ¡Si tienes miedo, quédate! Nadie te obliga a venir. ¡Pero nosotros vamos a ir!

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Solo digo que hay que ser prácticos e inteligentes. No nos enfrentamos contra unos cafres de Slytherin, ¡estos son asesinos profesionales! Tenemos que pensar las cosas en frío y…

- ¡No hay tiempo para pensar las cosas en frío! ¡Lleva dos días desaparecido! ¡Dos días! Si perdemos más tiempo, le mataran. ¡Puede que incluso le hayan matado ya!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Lily seguía llorando amargamente. Torpemente, Peter alargó una mano y acarició la rodilla de la pelirroja, pero eso no supuso ningún consuelo para ella.

- Si crees que puede estar muerto ya, ¿para qué quieres ir? –le devolvió Remus con un poco de veneno-.

Intentaba hacerle ver lo incongruente que estaba siendo, que había perdido los nervios y que así no arreglarían nada. Pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Sirius se calmó de golpe, sí, pero no para pensar las cosas mejor. Le miró como si nunca antes le hubiera visto en condiciones y, cuando abrió la boca, Remus supo que le iba a doler lo que iba a decirle.

- En el fondo te da igual lo que le pase a James, ¿verdad?

No lo decía como reproche, sino con incredulidad. Verdaderamente se lo creía. Había en su mirada un reproche y una decepción tan reales que le hicieron tambalearse. Se sintió tan profundamente herido por esa acusación, que no atinó a sentirse ofendido. Le miró con la boca abierta y el rostro desencajado, y de él pasó a Peter. Este por fin le miró, aunque expectante, como si no supiera qué creerse hasta que escuchara su respuesta. Y, al mirar a Lily, vio que estaba había dejado de llorar. Les miraba a él y a Sirius con una gran confusión y tristeza, pero Remus también creyó ver algo de acusación en sus ojos.

Se tuvo que sujetar a un sillón para que sus rodillas no se doblasen. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, pero este al tardar él tanto en replicar, había endurecido su rostro. Pudo notar hasta odio. Sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y abrió la boca para negar esa barbaridad, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

¿Qué le daba igual lo que le pasase a James? Solo había tenido tres verdaderos amigos en toda su vida. Peter era el pequeño, al que había que proteger. Sirius era el rebelde, del que había que tener cuidado cuando se le ocurría algún macabro plan. Y James era la roca del grupo. El más leal y el que se esforzaba porque siempre estuvieran unidos. Era, desde lejos, en el que más confiaba. ¿Y se atrevía Sirius a decir que le daba igual lo que le pasase?

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez no para replicar, sino para devolver el golpe. De nuevo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta debido a la gran rabia que le invadía. Si estas no acudían a su boca, su cuerpo tuvo la tentación de responder a la acusación con un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Pero al dar un paso hacia Sirius, ver que él le enfrentaba dispuesto y notar las miradas de Peter y Lily, cambió de opinión. Ahora era él el decepcionado con ellos. Miró con asco a su amigo durante unos instantes, para limitarse a golpear su hombro con el suyo en su huida hacia su cuarto. No podía tenerle delante si quería seguir siendo tan civilizado como siempre.

OO—OO

- Debemos atacar a primera hora, no podemos perder más tiempo –concluyó Dumbledore seriamente-.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban en esa reunión urgente, incluidos Alastor Moody y Minerva McGonagall que se habían ausentado de sus obligaciones con excusas. Hasta Aberforth estaba allí, quizás por segunda o tercera vez desde que se había fundado la Orden. La situación requería que estuvieran todos presentes. Entre el comandante, Alice Longbottom y Marlene McKinnon habían explicado todo lo ocurrido ese día con Bellatrix Lestrange, y todas sus sospechas. Ahora quedaba programar el ataque en pocas horas.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que el chico está con ella? –preguntó Moody con suspicacia-.

El jefe de aurores no era un hombre que se garantizara por actuar impulsivamente, ni tampoco lo era Dumbledore. Era por eso que le extrañaban las prisas del director de Hogwarts.

- No al cien por cien, Alastor –reconoció el anciano-. Por eso quiero que tú te quedes aquí, con un pequeño grupo, a la espera de nuestras noticias. Si te mandamos un patronus con el mensaje de que nos hemos equivocado, deberéis ejecutar el plan B que hemos preparado. Pero nuestras sospechas siguen recayendo en Bellatrix. No sería la primera vez que Voldemort confía en ella para las más importantes misiones, y esta os garantizo que lo es. Además, ella misma se ha delatado un poco, ¿no es así, Alice?

La joven aurora asintió desde su silla colocada entre su marido y Marlene. Aún tenía dificultad para mover su pierna, y le habían colocado una pequeña banqueta delante para que mantuviera el pie en alto.

- Cuando me he enfrentado a ella saqué el tema del chico para probarla. No se mostró sorprendida ni confundida, sino altiva. Al menos está al tanto del tema y me juego a que es de los mortífagos que sabe el escondite donde le tienen retenido.

- Y creemos que va a menudo. Hemos usado la poción de la que hemos hablado varias veces, y no se ha movido del mismo lugar en toda la tarde. Pondría la mano en el fuego en que es allí donde le tienen.

Después de la conclusión de Marlene todo el mundo quedó bastante convencido, aunque Moody siguió esperando al final de la reunión para hablar con Dumbledore sobre ese plan B. No confiaba en la tranquilidad y pasividad de los mortífagos. De hecho, su mente ya estaba trazando un plan paralelo con sus chicos del Ministerio. No haría daño a la misión si les obligaba a seguir a varios sospechosos desde primera hora de la mañana. Quizá, incluso, consiguiera que alguno se delatara por fin. Estaba harto de sospechar de todo el mundo pero solo poder señalar con el dedo a unos pocos.

- ¿Creéis que haya muchas posibilidades de que James siga vivo? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall desde el fondo de la habitación-.

Con su habitual pulcro aspecto, las gafas correctamente colocadas y el sombrero tapando adecuadamente su moño negro, la profesora daba la impresión de estar a punto de comenzar una clase. Pero su expresión, más preocupada y ávida que de costumbre, la delataban. Ella conocía al muchacho más que la mayoría de los presentes, y por ello también se veía más afectada por su situación. Alice comprendió los sentimientos de la mujer enseguida y la sonrió con confianza.

- Yo diría que sí, Minerva. Bellatrix habló de él en todo momento en presente. Además, aún no han encontrado lo que buscan y él es su última pista. No le harán daño hasta saber que pueden prescindir de él.

McGonagall asintió ausentemente y no volvió a intervenir en la reunión. No podía evitar sentir que estaba en medio de dos fuegos. No era la primera vez que su misión en la Orden se mezclaba con su trabajo en Hogwarts, pero no por eso dejaba de ser difícil de llevar. Se trataba de otro alumno. Había pasado siete años viendo crecer a ese muchacho, sintiendo orgullo por su singular talento en transformaciones y riñéndole por todas las travesuras que hacía. Además, había tenido que lidiar esos días con la angustia de sus amigos. Si algo malo le llegara a suceder, ella sería una de las que peor lo pasarían en la Orden del Fénix.

- Entonces está todo claro –declaró Edgar Bones después de que terminaran de despejar las dudas que todos plantearon-. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes si queremos atacar a primera hora. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Todos estuvieron en un obediente silencio mientras Dumbledore los iba repartiendo en grupos que tenían distintas funciones. Debían ser discretos y rápidos. No podían atacar a lo loco y prevenirles de sus intenciones. La cuestión era introducirse en la fortaleza sin ser advertidos e ir minando a sus enemigos a medida que los encontraran. Siempre intentando retrasar el gran enfrentamiento todo lo posible.

- No podemos hacernos ver antes de ponerle en relativa seguridad. No debemos dejarles tiempo y oportunidad para matarle –advertía el anciano-. Le ejecutarán si descubren nuestra presencia antes de tiempo, y todo habrá sido en vano. Por eso debemos entrar sin ser advertidos por nadie. Fabian y Gideon tienen un buen plan para ello.

- Así es –confirmó el primero de ellos-. Y necesitaremos ayuda de varios de vosotros para ello. Hemos pensado que con que Benjy, Marlene y Anthony nos acompañen…

- No –interrumpió Dumbledore-. A Marlene la necesito conmigo. Edgar, acompáñales tú. Serás su retaguardia.

Bones asintió seriamente, apretando levemente el hombro de su hijo, contento por poder ir con él en el mismo grupo. Si no podía evitar que interviniera, al menos estaría allí para protegerle.

- Perfecto –confirmó Gideon-. Pues venid con nosotros y os iremos explicando. No hay tiempo que perder.

Mientras el pequeño grupo se retiró a un lado y formó un círculo en torno a los gemelos, Dumbledore siguió explicándose. El ataque consistiría en una guerra de guerrillas. Atacarían en bandos pequeños y por distintos flancos. Por ello se formarían grupos reducidos capitaneados por alguno de los que tenían un mejor conocimiento del tema. Frank enseguida tuvo a un grupo a su cargo, al igual que Dorcas y Caradoc. Aunque Alice se extrañó de no verse incluida, no interrumpió al director en su exposición. Solo al final, cuando ya la misión de todos estaba clara, se animó a hablarle en voz baja.

- Dumbledore. Aún no me ha dicho qué puedo hacer yo.

El anciano no se entretuvo siquiera en mirarla dos veces, sino que le dio la noticia de pasada.

- Tú te quedas, Alice. No puedes moverte ágilmente con la pierna así y además no tienes varita. Irás al Ministerio, como todos los días, y perdonarás a Frank con la excusa con la que te has cogido el día libre hoy.

Y continuó explicándole a Dorcas Meadows el itinerario que debería usar su grupo sin prestarle más atención. Pero el carácter de Alice no se iba a quedar quieto ante esa prohibición.

- Señor, insisto en que estoy perfectamente. Y puedo encontrar otra varita. No he movido ágilmente la pierna por precaución, pero si la fuerzo…

- Ya te he dicho que no, Alice –respondió Dumbledore en un tono seco y categórico que pocas veces llegaba a usar. Era otra muestra de cómo ese caso le estaba desbordando-. No estás al cien por cien y me niego a arriesgarte de esa forma. Eres demasiado valiosa para nosotros. Esta vez te quedarás en la retaguardia y esperarás noticias. Procura estar alejada del resto de tus compañeros. Antes o después me pondré en contacto contigo. Hasta entonces, cumple mis órdenes y quédate a salvo manteniendo la coartada de Frank.

Y ante semejante tono, la aurora no se atrevió a replicar por mucho que lo deseara. Esa misión tendría que prescindir de ella con todo el dolor de su corazón. No podría vengarse de Bellatrix por su nueva ofensa. Aún no.

OO—OO

Debía ser de madrugada cuando Remus se hartó de estar metido en su cama sin poder dormir. Había cerrado las cortinas y puesto un hechizo para que estas no se pudieran abrir desde fuera, ni él tuviera que escuchar qué ocurría en el resto de la habitación. Le había llevado horas calmarse, y aun entonces no podía asegurar que no reaccionaría violentamente si volvían a repetirle esa acusación. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, en la cara de todos sus amigos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en James. ¿Cómo podían pensar que lo que le sucediera a su amigo no le importaría? Él se la había jugado muchas veces por ayudarle. Le devolvería el favor con los ojos cerrados. Pero la mejor forma de hacerlo era hablar con McGonagall. Aunque Alice Longbottom tuviera acceso a la información de forma más rápida, ¿cómo pretendían dar con ella y que les hiciera caso? Sirius era estúpido, Peter un cafre y Lily… Bueno, Lily tenía disculpa. Desde que James había desaparecido no era ella misma ni pensaba con claridad. Si así fuera le habría dado la razón a la primera, lo sabía.

Pese a lo dolido y enfadado que aún se sentía, decidió intentar dialogar con ellos otra vez. Se tragaría su orgullo y lo haría por el bien de James y por el de ellos. Quitó el hechizo insonorizador y fue a descorrer las cortinas cuando algo raro llamó su atención. Había muy poco ruido en la habitación. Normalmente cuando Peter y Sirius se juntaban en un mismo sitio a dormir parecía que hubiera estallado una guerra civil. Pero no había ronquidos ni respiraciones fuertes. Solo un sonido acompasado que hacía Jeff cuando intentaba dormir. El chico aún estaba despierto, pero parecía ser el único ocupante del cuarto aparte de él.

Abrió las cortinas con rapidez y descubrió que las camas de sus amigos estaban vacías. Extrañado, convocó la hora y enfrente de él surgieron unos trazos en el aire que marcaban algo más de las tres de la madrugada. En otro tiempo no hubiera sido raro, pero en ese sí. Por eso se abalanzó sobre el baúl de Peter y descubrió que estaba medio vacío. Una mala sensación se alojó en su estómago y no perdió más tiempo. Calzándose rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, rumbo a la sala común.

Esperaba llegar tarde y encontrarla vacía, pero afortunadamente sus amigos aún estaban allí. Peter llevaba una mochila repleta colgada a la espalda, como si se fuera de acampada. Miraba nerviosamente a todas partes y toqueteaba sin parar las tiras que ajustaban la mochila a sus hombros. Remus no dejó de notar que estaba frenético y asustado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Lily y Sirius, que hablaban en voz baja al lado del tercero, mientras él le ayudaba a ella a colocarse su mochila a la espalda. La pelirroja se hacía pequeña bajo el gran equipaje que llevaba. Vestía ropa muggle y su pelo estaba recogido en una deshecha trenza que llevaba posada sobre un hombro de forma descuidada. Sirius llevaba un grueso abrigo por encima de la túnica y su mochila estaba a sus pies, aún en el suelo. En el bolsillo del abrigo, Remus distinguió el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban a punto de marcharse, decidió intervenir por última vez. Se apoyó en el marco de la escalera y se cruzó de brazos, como si llevara rato observándolos.

- ¿Os vais ya? –preguntó en voz alta-.

Peter dio un gritito mientras pegaba un salto asustado. Lily también se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. Sirius era el único que esperaba su aparición de un momento a otro. Se limitó a rodar los ojos y bufar mientras se aseguraba de que la mochila de su amiga estuviera bien sujeta. Lily le ignoró y dio un paso hacia su amigo, mirándole suplicante.

- Remus. Por favor, acompáñanos.

El licántropo tuvo que tragar fuerte ante la mirada de su amiga. No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, alguien tendría que mantener la cabeza fría. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y la miró también implorante, suplicándola en silencio que le entendiera.

- No puedo dejar que os vayáis, Lily. Os estáis equivocando. Voy a hablar de esto con la profesora McGonagall antes de que os pongáis en peligro vosotros también. Debí hacerlo esta tarde…

- ¿Qué más te da que nos pongamos en peligro? –le espetó Sirius enfrentándole-.

Apartó a Lily de un empujón y se encaró con su amigo. Le miraba con más odio aún que horas antes, pero esta vez eso no afectó a Remus de la misma manera. Sabía que estaba cegado y no iba a permitirle hacerle daño.

- Me importa porque sois mis amigos. Con todo lo que está ocurriendo ya tenemos bastante. Voy a hablar con McGonagall de todo y ella sabrá qué hacer para que sea lo mejor para James.

- ¡Ya has demostrado que lo que le ocurra a James te trae sin cuidado!

- ¡Cállate Sirius! –exclamó Lily roja de furia. Ambos se giraron hacia ella, que les miraba a los dos con los puños apretados a los costados y la respiración entrecortada-. Bastante mal está la cosa para que ahora nos enfrentemos entre nosotros. Si nos dividimos sí que no podremos hacer nada.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer algo en Sirius, que respiró profundamente para volver a mirar a Remus, esta vez con seriedad pero sin acusación.

- No voy a discutir contigo, Lupin. Pero no intentes detenerme. Voy a traer a mi hermano de vuelta, sea como sea.

Sin dejarse afectar por el uso intencionado de su apellido, Remus alzó la barbilla con una arrogancia similar a la de su amigo.

- Te aseguro, Black, que voy a protegeros aunque sea de vosotros mismos. Bastante tengo con tener a un amigo en peligro de muerte como para permitir que el resto sigáis el mismo camino.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero en vez de responderle se dio la vuelta y agarró a Peter del brazo para obligarle a caminar con él. Se detuvo para recoger su mochila del suelo y se la colgó de un solo hombro mientras se perdía por el retrato, obligando a Peter a caminar delante de él. Tras un segundo de titubeo, Lily les seguió lanzándole a Remus una mirada triste.

Él no perdió el tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Había sido un golpe de suerte que decidiera encerrarse de los demás junto a su cama y su baúl. Él había guardado la capa de James después de usarla para visitar a Grace en la enfermería un par de días atrás. Y allí seguía, pulcramente doblada. Los chicos no habían podido llevársela y tenían que atravesar el castillo completamente visibles, solo acompañados del mapa. Él llegaría más rápido al despacho de McGonagall y conseguiría interceptarlos. Por la mañana, Dumbledore habría sido informado de las novedades por boca de la profesora y así ayudarían mejor a James.

Cuando salió por el retrato, ya envuelto en la capa, no había rastro de los chicos por ese pasillo. Debían andar en ese momento por el piso inferior. Él decidió ir hacia el despacho de la profesora por el atajo del aula de encantamientos. En ese pasillo solo se oían sus pisadas que hacían eco en el gran corredor. Debía confiar en que Filch y la señora Norris no estuvieran cerca y más bien les complicara la huida a sus amigos. Sin embargo, el silencio de la noche no era bueno para mantener acallados sus pensamientos. Y estos no parecían querer dejarle desde su primera discusión con Sirius hacia horas.

¿Qué pensarían los demás? Grace, Gis, Rachel… Pensar en Rachel era doloroso, pues aún no sabía nada de ella, si sobreviviría o no. Claro que él no tenía claro qué era lo peor, si morir o vivir una vida como la suya. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habría reaccionado ella en esa situación. ¿Habría estado de acuerdo con él o habría querido ir a buscar a James por sí misma? Su amigo y su novia no eran los más íntimos, pero sí habían compartido siempre un cariño mutuo. Cuando aún tenían alergia a las niñas, los chicos aceptaban a Rachel como una más. Ella se había sentido a gusto entre ellos a pesar de su timidez. ¿Le habría considerado ella un cobarde, como lo hacían sus tres amigos? Su mente se desvió de nuevo, esta vez hacia un recuerdo que protagonizaban Rachel y James. No sabía por qué le había venido a la mente en ese momento, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

* * *

_7 de octubre de 1973__._

_Estaban a principios de tercer curso, __y era el primer sábado de octubre. Esa tarde no había mucho que hacer para entretenerse, pues aún no tenían muchos deberes, no había quidditch y, desgraciadamente, aún no se iba a producir la tan ansiada salida a Hogsmeade. James, que no podía estarse quieto, había encontrado una obsesión que le tendría ocupado todo el día. Estaba en el campo de quidditch, martirizando a la pobre Rachel, que no sabía dónde meterse al verse observada por todo el grupo._

_Remus estaba allí, junto a Peter, Richard, Kate y Gisele. Estas les habían seguido cuando entre James y el primo de la chica la habían secuestrado literalmente de la sala común. Todos estaban sentados en las gradas, mirándoles entretenidos cómo discutían._

_- ¡Tienes que aprender! –insistía James agarrándole del brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su escoba-._

_Rachel miraba el objeto con un pánico muy evidente._

_- ¡Que no James! __–respondía ella con tono de súplica-. Que yo estoy muy a gusto con los pies en la tierra. ¿Por qué se te ha metido a ti ahora en la cabeza que yo tengo que aprender a volar?_

_- ¡Porque tengo pesadillas sabiendo que ni siquiera lo has intentado! –respondió el niño de gafas como si fuera lo más obvio-. Por Merlín, ¡si hasta Evans aprendió! ¿No te da vergüenza?_

_Añadió dando a entender que lo más humillante que una persona podía soportar era ser superada en aptitudes de vuelo por la odiosa de Evans. Rachel miró a su primo con súplica, pero Richard se limitó a sonreírle para después seguir hablando con Kate. Rendida, resopló y se dispuso a hacerle entender al cabeza dura de James que ella estaba muy a gusto en el suelo._

_- Ella lo hizo por no pasar la vergüenza de suspender una asignatura. Además, yo tengo pánico a las alturas ¡Que no puedo! –añadió con una nota de histeria cuando James le acercó la escoba-._

_Remus estaba la mar de entretenido con esa discusión, comiendo plácidamente una chocolatina mientras escuchaba a Peter reírse a su lado. Sin embargo, la chocolatina desapareció de sus manos en un segundo y él se giró enfadado. Su amiga Grace le miraba sonriente con ella en la mano, le dio un mordisco y se la devolvió. _

_- ¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó la rubia acomodándose entre él y Peter-._

_Aun considerando la idea de reprocharle el que le hubiera quitado el chocolate sin su permiso, Remus vio a Peter sonrojarse de golpe. La actitud que había tomado su amigo con la chica con la que mejor se llevaba, le estaba empezando a cansar. Llevaban así un mes y Peter seguía poniéndose colorado cada vez que Grace estaba cerca. Eso le hizo olvidar su enfado y señaló vagamente al campo mientras volvía a morder la chocolatina._

_- Intentar presenciar un milagro._

_Grace miró con curiosidad y se echó a reír al ver la escena. Rachel parecía haber caído en las redes de James y había tomado la escoba con las manos. La sujetaba como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar y cuando intentó hacer el ademán de subirse en ella pegó un grito y se la tiró a él de vuelta._

_- ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! –gritaba la niña de rizos pegando saltitos en el mismo sitio-._

_Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo. James parecía empeñadísimo en conseguirlo y le volvió a tender de nuevo su escoba._

_- Que sí, mujer, ya verás como cuando pruebes querrás entrar en el equipo y todo._

_- ¡Di que sí Rachel, y nos presentamos juntas! –gritó Grace para infundirla el valor a probarlo. Ella quería presentarse a las pruebas del equipo; estaba harta de envidiar a James desde las gradas-._

_Todo el resultado que su ánimo pudo conseguir se vino abajo con la frase risueña de Gisele._

_- Yo os miro desde abajo –declaró entre risas dando a entender que sería de locos apartar los pies del suelo-._

_Eso reafirmó a Rachel en su idea._

_- ¡Que no! ¡Que yo no quiero volar!_

_James sacó una paciencia desconocida en él hasta el momento y la rodeó los hombros con un brazo acercándole la escoba para que viera que no mordía. Estaba bastante serio, aunque Remus podía ver como se mordía los carrillos para evitar reírse de su amiga._

_- Por favor solo inténtalo –la suplicó exagerando un puchero que Rachel miró desconfiada-.__ ¡Yo no le dejo mi escoba a nadie, así que tienes el privilegio de ser la elegida! ¡Aprovéchalo!_

_- ¿Por qué no se la ofreces a quién sea tan inconsciente de querer separar los pies del suelo? –razonó la niña con bastante acierto-._

_Richard empezó a picar a su prima en voz alta, haciendo que esta le mirara con odio y se pusiera cada vez más y más colorada. Algunos curiosos se estaban acercando a ver qué tramaba ese inquieto grupo de tercer curso, lo que hacía que Rachel se pusiera más nerviosa aún. Remus se lo estaba pasando genial, cuando escuchó a Peter gritar. Sirius acababa de llegar y le había pinchado por la espalda, pillándole desprevenido y haciendo que diera un bote. El más alto se rió con ganas de la actitud de su amigo mientras Remus sonreía y volvía a mirar el espectáculo. _

_¡Era inconcebible! A partir de ese momento jamás dudaría de la capacidad de persuasión de James. Rachel estaba subida a la escoba, agarrando el palo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y su amigo había comenzado una cuenta regresiva. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de dar la patada, ella se arrepintió y soltó la escoba de golpe volviendo a gritar. Kate y Gisele abuchearon entre risas._

_- Venga enana –intervino Sirius que se había unido al público-. ¡No seas cobarde!_

_- ¡No soy cobarde! –respondió la niña picada-._

_- ¡Una vez más! –la animó James pasándole su escoba-._

_- ¿Dónde estabas, Sirius? –preguntó Kate que acababa de darse cuenta de que había llegado. Tenía las mejillas completamente coloradas, pero si alguien se dio cuenta no hizo ningún comentario-._

_El pequeño Black siguió muy entretenido metiéndole ramitas de Peter por el cuello de la camisa sin que este se enterara, por lo que no la miró cuando le contestó._

_- Haciéndole una visita a Quejicus. James está demasiado obsesionado con el tema de la enana y se le ha olvidado que hoy no le hemos dado los buenos días._

_Kate, Gis y Peter se rieron, y Remus vio que Grace luchaba por ocultar una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos teatralmente. Sabía que su amiga respetaba más a su némesis porque era amigo de su mejor amiga, pero en el fondo no le aguantaba tampoco. Se lo había confiado con la condición de que no le dijera nada a Lily, por lo que él se había abstenido de comentárselo a sus amigos._

_Valientemente, Rachel intentó de nuevo reunir el valor para subirse a la escoba. Parecía que el pique de Sirius podía tener sus frutos, pero a última hora volvió repetir el numerito de soltar la escoba de golpe. Sus gritos esa vez atrajeron a un grupo grande de personas que iba sentándose en las gradas para observar la situación. Al comprobarlo, Remus se volvió hacia Richard que estaba a su otro lado._

_- Tu prima es un espectáculo. Cada vez se acercan más personas al oír sus gritos._

_- Mejor –replicó su amigo con una sonrisa divertida en la que se destacaban sus dos grandes paletos-. A ver si con la vergüenza de que la observen sale volando de una vez._

_- ¡Así se hace, Rachel, muy bien! –exclamó de repente Peter emocionado-._

_Richard y Remus se giraron a la vez para observar cómo Rachel por fin había levantado el vuelo. Pero no alcanzaron a verla dejar el suelo, pues de repente se escuchó un gran ruido y la vieron sentada en el suelo sobándose el trasero. James estaba a su lado, caído también, a cuatro patas mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños al ritmo de unas sonoras carcajadas._

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Remus estaba sonriendo ante ese recuerdo. Eran tiempos en que la guerra solo era un murmullo, un titular mensual en los periódicos entre las noticias de política y las de cotilleos. Habían sido una piña desde el principio. A veces se equivocaban, claro. Y de hecho James se equivocó mucho al intentar enseñar a volar a Rachel. Pero todos se unieron a la causa y creyeron en ella. Incluso aunque sabían previamente que acabaría en desastre.

Cuando volvió al presente, se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en medio del pasillo, a escasos metros del despacho de McGonagall. La capa le pesaba sobre las manos que la recogían para que no se arrastraran por el suelo. Miró la puerta con duda, intentando tomar una decisión que su subconsciente ya había elegido.

OO—OO

Lejos de allí, en San Mungo, la persona que se había colado en su subconsciente seguía perdida dentro de su mente. Aún no había despertado ni había previsiones de que lo hiciera pronto, pues estaba fuertemente sedada. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves como para que se curaran rápidamente. Tardaría semanas en tener una buena movilidad, y quizá meses en poder salir del hospital. Una mordedura de licántropo siempre era complicada. Una mordedura de licántropo cerca de la yugular era un milagro si se vivía para contarla. Y ella podría hacerlo.

Aunque era de madrugada, los sanadores esos días no tenían horarios y seguían vagando a todas horas, pendientes de cualquier contratiempo con un paciente. Uno de ellos se pasó por la camilla de la chica y se detuvo a comprobar que todo iba bien. Estaba asegurándose de que el nivel de las pócimas que tenía conectadas a las muñecas por sondas era el adecuado cuando un joven enfermero pasó por allí.

- ¿Cómo evoluciona? –quiso saber el más joven, que estaba especializándose en heridas causadas por licántropos-.

El hombre mayor inspiró hondo.

- Igual. No hay síntomas de empeoramiento, lo cual es una buena noticia en estos casos. Normalmente no se nota mejoría hasta pasadas dos o tres semanas de la mordedura. Esta es más complicada, por lo que llevará más tiempo. Pero afortunadamente, sobrevivirá.

El joven asintió memorizando la información.

- ¿Cree que el mantenerla sedada puede retrasar su recuperación? –preguntó al comprobar en la ficha de la paciente la gran cantidad de poción calmante que se le suministraba al día-.

- Por supuesto. Pero prefiero que esté aquí más tiempo y no tenga que soportar unos dolores tan agónicos. Tiene la yugular casi al descubierto. Es un milagro que siga con vida. Saber esto seguro que le ayuda a aguantar el tiempo extra que tenga que pasar aquí.

El joven asintió estando de acuerdo y miró el rostro de la chica. Era la mayor de los dos mordidos por el hombre lobo, pero aun así era muy joven. Su ficha la marcaba como mayor de edad, pero sus rasgos no lo parecían. Tenía apariencia de niña, y los traviesos rizos de su cabello le daban un aspecto más infantil aún. Sin embargo, su mirada se centró en sus mejillas y su frente, en unas marcas en las que no se había fijado antes.

- ¿Estas también se las hizo el licántropo?

El sanador se acercó más a la joven, apuntó su cara con su varita y la iluminó con magia. Las marcas eran heridas ya cicatrizadas e, incomprensiblemente, le dio la sensación de que eran parte de alguna palabra. Intentó descifrarla, pero era imposible. Simplemente eran unas horribles cicatrices que afeaban un rostro pequeño e inocente.

- No parecen recientes –declaró acariciándole la mejilla y comprobando que esas marcas ya estaban por debajo de la piel-. Pero no dejan de ser curiosas por ello. Mañana recuérdame que investigue el historial de esta niña. Pueden ser producto de algún tipo de maltrato.

- Parecen duraderas –murmuró el joven con una mueca-.

- Para su desgracia lo son, aunque esa no es su mayor maldición –asintió el hombre apagando la varita y apuntando en su ficha que la suministraran más sedante a primera hora-.

OO—OO

- ¡Bella! –se escuchó de repente en el prolongado silencio que llevaba horas durando-.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan se incorporaron de golpe al reconocer la voz de su amo. Se escucharon varios golpes, pasos lejanos acercándose y puertas cerrándose de golpe.

- ¡Rodolphus! –volvió a gritar Voldemort-.

En esa ocasión los tres reaccionaron y el aludido llegó a tiempo de abrir la gran puerta de madera y ceder el paso a su señor. Voldemort entró con rapidez y les miró a los tres de hito en hito durante dos segundos.

- Preparadlo todo. Cambiamos de refugio. Uno de mis espías me ha asegurado que la Orden del Fénix podría estar cerca de encontrar nuestra ubicación.

- ¿Cómo…? –fue a preguntar Bellatrix, pero su señor la silenció con una mirada-.

- No importa cómo lo sé. Avisa a los demás, Bella. Tenemos que trasladar todo nuestro arsenal hasta el nuevo refugio que he elegido, esta misma noche. Y quiero que trasladéis y os aseguréis de que el prisionero está en buen estado. He estado investigando y he dado con un ritual que me permitirá averiguar cosas que ni él mismo conoce. Pero eso lo haremos una vez lleguemos al nuevo refugio.

- ¿Le damos más transfusiones de sangre, mi señor? –preguntó Rabastan con voz nerviosa-.

Voldemort asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si acabara de considerar la idea.

- Le necesito fuerte para que soporte con vida todo el proceso. No quiero que se muera de debilidad sin que este haya concluido. Y ahora daos prisa. Quiero marcharme antes de que empiece el día; no me fío de Dumbledore.

Se dio la vuelta para adelantarte al nuevo refugio y asegurarse definitivamente que el lugar era el indicado. Hasta que volviera, sus seguidores estarían muy ocupados con todo lo que debían llevarse o destruir. Sin embargo, justo antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo al lado de Rodolphus y le murmuró:

- Habla con todos. Cuando haya acabado con Potter haremos una acción a gran escala. Atacaremos tres flancos a la vez. Y uno de ellos va a ser el Ministerio de Magia.

OO—OO

Sirius destapó el tapiz y dejó entrar a Lily y a Peter antes de meterse él y volver a cerrarlo. Segundos después, los tres aguantaron sus agitadas respiraciones al oír los pasos de Filch cruzar el pasillo. Salir de Hogwarts estaba siendo más complicado de lo que habían creído en un primer momento. Pese a tener la ventaja del mapa, el camino había estado lleno de interferencias. Cuando no era Peeves, era la señora Norris, y cuando no era ninguno debían coger un atajo para evitar a algunos cuadros que ya les habían delatado otras veces. Encima esa noche también algunos profesores estaban haciendo ronda (al haber suprimido de momento las de los prefectos, estos les habían sustituido), y cuando se habían descuidado Filch había estado a punto de atraparlos.

Nada de eso habría ocurrido si hubieran tenido con ellos la capa de invisibilidad. Pero Remus había sido el último en usarla y no habían podido robársela de su baúl mientras dormía. Y Sirius le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aprovecharía esa desventaja para intentar alertar a McGonagall antes de que se fueran. Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad y apretó el mapa demasiado, arrugándolo un poco.

A su lado Lily le miró de reojo, preguntándole en silencio si el peligro ya había pasado. Peter aún seguía respirando agitadamente mientras se tocaba un costado del estómago e intentaba aguantar el peso de la mochila en la espalda. Sirius miró el mapa y vio que Filch se alejaba de su zona. Estaban en el primer piso, aún tenían que bajar a la planta baja y llegar a la entrada. Allí averiguarían cómo la abrirían.

- La zona está libre. Vamos.

Tomó de la mano a Lily y ella tomó la de Peter para arrastrarle con ella. Salieron del tapiz y fueron por todo el pasillo formando una fila india dirigida por el joven Black, sin soltarse las manos. Él miró el mapa de nuevo cuando iban a dar la vuelta a la esquina y lo bajó al comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Giró a la derecha, dirección a lo que parecía ser un pasillo sin salida. Notó que Lily le apretaba la mano, indicándole que se había equivocado de camino, pero él siguió adelante. La pelirroja miró extrañada a Peter, pero él también parecía encontrar muy lógico ese camino a ninguna parte.

Cuando quedaron de frente a una pared custodiada por dos armaduras pensó que se darían media vuelta, pero sus amigos le soltaron las manos a la vez y se dirigieron cada uno a una estructura. Abrió la boca casi hasta el suelo cuando vio que, sacando a la vez las pesadas espadas del cinto, una pequeña abertura se abría justo entre las de estatuas. Al verla tan asombrada Peter la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella mientras Sirius les guiaba al interior. Cuando estuvieron dentro del pasadizo, este último no pudo evitar una carcajada y su amigo le secundó nerviosamente.

- ¿A que nunca habrías creído que te contaríamos los secretos de nuestras hazañas?

Lily sonrió imperceptiblemente y siguió sosteniendo la mano de Peter, que la guiaba en una oscuridad que los chicos parecían conocer muy bien. A los pocos minutos vio a lo lejos un resquicio de luz y cuando se fueron acercando comprendió que era el final del pasadizo. Sirius espió por el resquicio que había abierto, y al comprobar que no había moros en la costa accionó la abertura y salieron. Lily abrió de nuevo la boca al ver que habían ido a parar directamente al vestíbulo. Ese atajo sí que era bueno.

- Sois geniales, tengo que reconocerlo –dijo con asombro mientras veía el pasadizo cerrarse de nuevo y transformarse en una simple pared de la que nunca había sospechado-.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso, pero antes de contestar Peter se tensó a su lado y señaló nerviosamente uno de los pasillos que llevaban hasta el vestíbulo, donde se encontraban sin lugar para esconderse. Él también se dio cuenta un segundo más tarde. Se oían pasos, y cada vez más cercanos.

- Viene alguien –dijo Lily nerviosamente, aunque era evidente que sus dos amigos ya se habían dado cuenta-.

Sirius desdobló el mapa con rapidez mientras decía:

- Seguro que es McGonagall. Maldito chivato de m…

- Aún no me he chivado de nada, Sirius.

Los tres pegaron un bote al escuchar una voz que parecía no venir de ninguna parte. Incluso a Sirius se le cayó el mapa. Se agachó a recogerlo a la vez que Remus se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad, revelando su posición entre ellos y la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Vienes a intentar detenernos de nuevo? –le preguntó su amigo con tono cansado, como si hubieran tenido esa discusión mil veces-.

Remus sonrió levemente, aún inseguro. Dejó la capa colgando de un brazo y les miró a los tres uno por uno.

- No. Solo vengo a deciros que nos irá mejor si nos llevamos la capa de James. Además, él la querrá de vuelta cuando le rescatemos.

Al segundo siguiente, Lily se echó a llorar y se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un apretado abrazo que él le devolvió incómodamente. Por encima del hombro de la pelirroja sonrió levemente a Peter, quien le devolvió el gesto con nerviosismo. Le costó que Lily le soltara, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó sin respiración por un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Sirius. Este le volvía a sonreír como siempre.

- Me alegro de que decidieras venir, Moony. Los merodeadores tenemos que estar unidos.

Remus sonrió, devolviéndole el golpe con un puñetazo en el brazo. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily y miró a sus amigos convencido.

- Wormtail, Padfood –les nombró por sus apodos para adquirir el espíritu merodeador, más que necesario para lo que estaban a punto de embarcarse-.

Sirius y Peter le sonrieron, comprendiendo.

- Moony –le respondieron.

- Vamos a buscar a Prongs.

O-oOOo-O

_¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Lo he dejado en lo mejor, pero la acción que viene en el siguiente o la pongo toda junta o no se aprecia igual :P._

_Bueno, ¿qué os parecido? ¿Creiais que los merodeadores se quedarían quietos? :P Me parecía interesante remarcar las actitudes de cada uno de los amigos. Sirius es impulsivo, Peter le sigue por miedo y Remus es la voz de la conciencia. Pero son leales y a pesar de tener miedo Peter sigue adelante, y a pesar de saber que no es la mejor opción Remus decide irse con ellos. A Lily, ya digo, hay que perdonarla. Si Harry tiene el carácter de ella podremos saber que es inteligente y estratega pero que no piensa con claridad cuando hay personas que quiere involucradas._

_¿Qué os ha parecido la reaparición de Rachel? No ha salido antes porque, como veis, no tiene mucho que contar. Pero su situación es complicada. Sabréis más de ella, por supuesto :P._

_En cuanto a lo demás, lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Llegará la Orden a tiempo para rescatar a James o se les volverán a escapar? ¿Podrán los chicos y Lily contactar con Alice? ¿Qué harán para ello? Y, ¿cómo quedarán las cosas en Hogwarts? Os adelantó la vuelta de Regulus, de Grace, de Marco y de dos personajes que os harán gracia. ¿Hacéis apuestas del papel de cada uno? ¡Os escucho! Jeje_

_Intentaré escribir lo más rápido posible pero mañana me voy a ver a la familia durante una semana. Voy de norte a sur del país, así que sol ven a mí que quiero ponerme morena jeje. Un besazo enorme a todos. Espero que todos os vaya bien._

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	39. El rescate

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! No sé si queda alguien por aquí, pero estos meses han sido muy difíciles y tengo que disculparme por estar tan ausente. Quiero agradecer a quienes me mandaron mensajes preguntándome si estaba bien, y pedirles perdón por mi falta de respuesta. Desgraciadamente en estos meses he tenido muchos problemas en casa y lo peor es que todos han sido relacionados con la salud, que es lo peor que puede haber. Podréis notar en la primera parte del capítulo una manera de escribir distinta a la segunda parte, y ahí está el corte. La primera parte la escribí al poco de publicar el anterior capítulo y el esto ya pasado bastante tiempo. Espero que me perdonéis y haya gente por aquí. Quiero terminar la historia este año que entra (os deseo a todos que esté cargado de felicidad, triunfos pero sobre todo buena salud, que sin ella nada merece la pena), así que voy a rezar para que la salud me de un descanso y pueda realizar mi ilusión y daros lo que os merecéis, que es un final y su continuación._

_Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a tres personas._

_A Flor, en primer lugar. Mi intención en primer momento era acabar el capítulo antes de tu cumpleaños y poder dedicártelo en agradecimiento por tu amistad. No pudo ser, pero quiero que sepas que en la distancia me haces mucho bien y que recibir un mensaje tuyo siempre me alegra el día. Gracias por seguir estando allí :)_

_A mi abuela. Culpable sin quererlo de la mayor parte de mi ausencia. Se puso enferma, vivimos unos días muy desagradables en el hospital y, finalmente, nos dejó. Quiero decirte que te echo de menos. Que los últimos años fueron difíciles y te convertiste en una persona que no eras tú, ni querías ser así. No conozco nada peor que perder la cabeza. Hay muchos recuerdos malos, sobre todo de los últimos días, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Pero he vivido 24 años contigo, y no permitiré que mi recuerdo de ti se vea opacado por los últimos. Siempre te tendré en mente, y en cada victoria en la vida sé que tú estarás detrás de ella, ayudándome todo lo que puedas desde donde quiera que estés. Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida, welita. Te quiero._

_Por último quiero dedicárselo a mi tía. Cuando parecía que todo se había acabado con la muerte de mi abuela, he pasado yo una temporada horrible. Y pocos días después empezó ella. Ha estado más de un mes mal tratada, hasta que le han diagnosticado correctamente. Solo deseo que se recupere pronto y la mala suerte se aleje de la salud de esta familia, que ya está bien…_

_Aprovecho para felicitarle el cumpleaños a la persona por la cual Gis tiene su nombre. Gisela, mi niña, el día 1 de enero cumpliste 33 años e hizo 10 desde que te conozco. Solo puedo pedirte que no cambies, que sigas tal y como eres. Un abrazo. Te quiero.  
_

_En fin, quiero decir antes de que leáis el capítulo que hay una parte en que va a salir el Ministerio de Magia. Va a salir el famoso ascensor, y quiero que sepáis de antemano que he tomado el ejemplo del ascensor de la película, no del libro. La razón es porque me pareció más enrevesado y divertido, así que no os extrañéis con el funcionamiento._

_Contesto a un par de reviews y os dejo leer:_

_Sole: ¡Hola guapa! Por supuesto que Remus no podía fallarles, él es el Pepito Grillo pero cuando no consigue hacerles entrar en razón les acompaña hasta el fin del mundo :) Ohhh! Muchas gracias por eso que has dicho que te equilibré la balanza :) Yo también sentí que en el último libro y sobre todo en la última peli dieron demasiado protagonismo a Lily y dejaron de lado a James. Y no me gustó porque se intentó fomentar la pareja Severus&Lily, que me parece algo patética, la verdad. La pareja siempre será James&Lily, y me da igual lo romántica que le pareciera a todo el mundo su historia._

_Me alegro que te gusten mis Frank y Alice. No puedo imaginármelos de otra forma. Creo que Neville era mucha mezcla de ellos, y ambos merecen ser bien descritos. Espero haberlo conseguido :) Alice es mucha Alice jeje. Me gustaba la idea de que le sacara los pelos a golpes muggles, porque siempre quise darle a Bellatrix un buen tirón de pelo :P_

_Naturalmente tenía que ser Sirius el de la idea loca, y me imagino a Lily como, igual que Harry, perder la perspectiva cuando alguien que quiere está en peligro. Creo que Remus es el más difícil de manipular, pero él sabe dar su brazo a torcer cuando analiza las posibilidades y llega a la conclusión de que debe dejar el deber de lado. Peter se deja llevar, creo que es una de las razones por las que Sirius confiaba más en él, aunque sea un error. Él cree que puede controlar mucho a Peter, pero se dará cuenta tarde de que no es así. Y sí, pondré el momento en que Peter cambia de bando, aunque eso será en la continuación del fic :)_

_Sé que es malo por Gis que no sepa nada, pero como tú has dicho no es tan relevante y aunque es su amiga no es tan íntima como lo son ellos. Según avance la guerra se verán las relaciones de cada uno. Y sí, Rachel apareció. En este capítulo no sale, pero a partir de los siguientes ya tendrá más participación. Al fin y al cabo los sanadores dijeron que ella no despertaría hasta pasadas dos semanas, y solo ha pasado una semana aún._

_Aclaro, no hay otro traidor en la Orden. Pero Voldemort sabe a quienes tiene que seguir para averiguar algo de la Orden, y al verlos tan revueltos su propia lógica le dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que les hubieran descubierto. Solo se trasladaron como medida preventiva. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me cuentes algo, aunque haya tardado mucho :)_

_vanessa janette: ¡Hola cielo! Sí, lo malo que he tenido últimamente es lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar. El 2011 no ha sido un buen año para mí y eso ha influido en el fic. Espero que me perdonéis, pero quiero dejar claro que no voy a abandonarlo y voy a esperar que este 2012 sea mejor para mí. A James no le mataré, tranquila. La historia seguirá paralela a la de JK, así que a él no le tocará morir hasta el momento que ella decidió :'( Esta historia espero terminarla pronto pero te aseguro que tiene una continuación, y espero contar contigo en ella :) Espero tenerte en este próximo capítulo y que me cuentes tu impresión. Un besazo ;)_

_Drew: ¡Hola cariño! Tienes razón, he tardado muchísimo. Ya os he contado las razones. La pregunta sobre si estoy viva me hizo mucha gracia porque esos días apenas podía levantarme de la cama y me sentía, de hecho, como si me fuera a morir en cualquier momento jeje. He tenido algunas dificultades con mi salud, aunque afortunadamente no son nada graves. Solo son cosas que cuando me dan no me dejan vivir mi vida de forma normal. No te dejaré con la duda, pienso acabar el fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación, espero leer tu opinión en este capítulo. Un abrazo._

_Bueno, ya acabado todo os dejo leyendo el capítulo que creo que estará interesante aunque haya pasajes que no hayan quedado tan bien como quería :) Espero que os guste y me contáis._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"._

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 39: El rescate**

El sol no era más que una fina luz anaranjada en el horizonte cuando la misión comenzó. Gideon Prewett observó el cielo durante unos segundos, analizando las condiciones atmosféricas que podrían serles beneficiosas. El amanecer estaba envuelto en una espesa bruma que tardaría horas en levantarse. Si lo hacía. El sol no llegaría a brillar con fuerza esa mañana de febrero, lo que podrían aprovechar en su beneficio. Él y su hermano eran expertos en utilizar bien las sombras a su favor.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, mirando hacia atrás donde Fabian terminaba de aleccionar al resto del grupo. Anthony Bones le escuchaba ansioso, retorciéndose las manos mientras asentía continuamente con la cabeza. A su lado, Benjy Fenwick miraba alrededor inspeccionando la zona, y de vez en cuando realizaba alguna pregunta en voz baja demostrando que estaba atendiendo a su compañero. Detrás de ellos, Edgar Bones era otro caso. Ni estaba prestando atención a Fabian ni a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Miraba a Anthony con una seriedad muy común en él cuando se trataba de su hijo mayor. Gideon supo desde ese momento que no contarían con la brillantez de Edgar de un modo tan eficiente como estaban acostumbrados. El que esa fuera la primera misión de Tony con la Orden le tenía demasiado preocupado y distraído.

- Somos la avanzadilla, así que tenemos que abrir el camino a los demás rápidamente y sin llamar la atención –concluyó Fabian-.

- ¿No sería mejor entrar ya? –preguntó Tony con ansiedad-.

Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro exigiéndole tranquilidad y paciencia, y Gideon le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- Tranquilo Tony. Tenemos que esperar el momento apropiado –le dijo para después volver a inspeccionar al horizonte-.

- ¿El moment…?

La pregunta del joven muchacho fue interrumpida por Fabian, quien le indicó a base de gestos que esperara y observara. Así lo hizo, y durante diez minutos solo se oían los paseos continuos de Benjy y la fuerte respiración de Edgar. Anthony estaba maravillado con el modo de trabajo de los Prewett, tan silencioso en contraste con su jolgorio habitual. Fue entonces cuando Gideon se volvió. Él no había notado cambios en el ambiente, pero fue evidente por los gestos que intercambiaron los gemelos que el momento apropiado había llegado.

OO—OO

Sin embargo, la suerte no les acompañó en el primer momento. Cuando se decidieron a entrar fue el mismo momento en que Voldemort guiaba a sus mortífagos al nuevo refugio. No había visto a nadie de la Orden del Fénix en los alrededores, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí. O sino lo estarían pronto. Sus espías no estaban tan involucrados en la Orden como le gustaría; no había conseguido infiltrar a ninguno en las filas de Dumbledore ni había logrado que alguno de sus fieles servidores su pusiera de su lado por muchas coacciones y chantajes que había realizado. Pero al menos sabía quienes eran todos ellos y había conseguido colocar a más de un espía entre sus allegados.

Fue así como logró el chivatazo de que la Orden podía llegar a estar cerca. Había habido mucho movimiento, estaban notablemente alterados. Se habían arriesgado a comunicarse en público cuando normalmente evitaban que se les relacionara. Eso solo podía significar que habían logrado un avance contra él. Y el mayor avance en ese momento sería dar con el chico, descubrir dónde le tenía. Era por eso que tenían que cambiar de refugio. No podía consentir que descubrieran su posición antes de que él lograra encontrar la última caja.

El lugar que había escogido como un nuevo refugio era pintoresco. Para su desagradado era puramente muggle. No había señales mágicas en sus ruinas. Pero eso podía beneficiarle porque jamás intentarían encontrarle allí. Hacía algunas décadas había servido como refugio para la población muggle en esa absurda guerra que habían llevado a cabo y en la que se habían estado matando entre ellos. También los magos salieron perdiendo en esa ocasión. Tuvieron que endurecer las medidas para la protección del secreto internacional de la magia, lo que les obligaba a estar más escondidos que nunca. Ese sentimiento de rencor benefició a su causa enormemente. Sobre todo después de que Dumbledore apresara a Grindelwald.

Dejó de inspeccionar la zona, asegurándose definitivamente de que no había intrusos, ni muggles ni magos. Cerca de él Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange estaban trabajando rápida y silenciosamente en conservar toda la documentación que llevaban guardando en esos años de guerra. Sus aliados, sus enemigos, información sobre estos, nuevas maldiciones, lugares que planeaban atacar… Toda la información que no permitiría nunca que se perdiera. Y tras comprobar que ambos estaban realizando bien su trabajo se dirigió a Bellatrix.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado de honor?

La mujer estaba terminando de colocar a Potter en un camastro improvisado, y se giró a ofrecerle una amplia sonrisa.

- Su pulso es estable, mi señor. He tenido que dormirle para que no diera problemas. Desde ayer por la tarde está muy guerrero.

- Será que ve que su final se acerca y se está revelando –respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa mientras analizaba el estado de su prisionero-. Todos los Gryffindor actúan igual cuando son conducidos al matadero.

La risa histérica de Bellatrix era excesiva para la pequeña broma que realizó su señor. Asqueado, él se apresuró a alejarse para huir de esa agobiante devoción. Ordenó a varios mortífagos que realizaran hechizos de protección y él mismo inspeccionó el alrededor. El muchacho estaba completamente inconsciente. No estaría mucho en esa situación, evidentemente. Pero era bueno que no perdiera fuerzas en ese momento, porque él necesitaba que durara vivo el máximo tiempo posible. El ritual que tenía pensado para él acabaría matándole, pero no debía ser antes de descubrir todo lo que necesitaba. Y solo quedaban pocas horas. Esa magia necesitaba que el sol estuviera en lo más alto, el mediodía, y entonces sabría dónde estaba la última caja.

OO—OO

Gisele estaba disfrutando de una de las mejores noches que había tenido en los últimos meses. Todo era silencioso, tranquilo, cómodo, reconfortante. Invitaba a dormir cinco horas más por lo menos. Y fue esa tranquilidad la que le despertó. No parecía su cuarto, siempre lleno de actividad por parte de cualquiera de sus compañeras. ¿Se habría despertado de madrugada? Eso sí que era raro. Difícilmente conseguía levantarse por las mañanas sin ayuda como para despertarse en mitad de la noche.

Somnolienta y perezosa agudizó más el oído, pero ni siquiera percibió la respiración de Lily. Su amiga tenía un dormir tranquilo, pero no tanto como para que no se notara su presencia. Extrañada levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada para oír mejor. La volvió a dejar caer con pereza, pero entre el sueño y la vigilia una preocupación se instauró en su estómago. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo más con James y ella, con la profundidad de su sueño, no se había enterado? No es que fuera imposible.

Y esa preocupación la llevó a intentar superar su modorra y a levantarse. Esperaba que fuera un inusual momento en que se había despertado en mitad de la noche y Lily quizá estuviera en el baño. Pero al destapar las cortinas se dio cuenta de que la mañana ya había llegado. Miró alrededor y encontró la cama de Lily perfectamente hecha, como siempre la dejaba la prefecta antes de irse a clase. Pero su amiga no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Se había ido sin despertarla? Eso sí que era imposible; Lily era como la madre de todas. Conjuró extrañada la hora, y al ver que era tan tarde la preocupación casi se transforma en pánico. Algo muy gordo había pasado para que su amiga no siguiera su rutina. Sin preocuparse en vestirse salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Si algo había ocurrido con James ellos también lo sabrían. Pero este estaba vacío. Hecho una leonera y oliendo un poco a tigre, pero allí no había nadie. La parte de Sirius y Peter estaba tan asquerosa como siempre, con las camas deshechas y todo esparcido por el suelo. La zona de James estaba arreglada, tal y como los elfos la habían dejado después de que él se trasladara a la torre de premios anuales. Y la de Jeff era la más limpia con diferencia. Lo que era preocupante era que la cama de Remus estaba sin hacer y el baúl estaba abierto y algo revuelto. Definitivamente, algo malo había pasado.

No se molestó en ducharse ni en peinarse. Se colocó el uniforme de mala manera y bajó al Gran Comedor, donde esperaba encontrarles. Tenían que estar allí. Pero no; allí solo estaba Jeff. Desayunaba con Nicole y sus amigos, tan callado como siempre. Incluso lo había estado más aún en los últimos días. No había rastro de Lily por ningún sitio. Ni de Remus, Peter o Sirius. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia su único compañero y le tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Jeff enarcó una ceja ante su descuidado aspecto. Sin peinarse, sus espesos y difíciles rizos la hacían parecer una auténtica leona. Una leona con la camisa por fuera de la falda, saliéndose entre el jersey y las medias mal colocadas. Incluso llevaba los cordones de los zapatos desatados. Sin embargo decidió no comentar nada, pues ella ya estaba llevando su atención hacia otro asunto.

- ¿Has visto a los demás?

Jeff frunció el ceño.

- Pensé que estaban con vosotras. Cuando me he despertado no había nadie.

- Yo me acabo de levantar y Lily no está en el cuarto. Y tampoco encuentro a los chicos –le respondió la latina cada vez más nerviosa-. ¿Crees que ha podido pasar algo más?

De repente Jeff también fue consciente de esa posibilidad, y su cara dejó ver su preocupación. Pero sus ideas fueron distintas a las de Gisele.

- Me sorprendió encontrar la zona de Remus tan descuidada. ¿Crees que tu amiga ha podido empeorar?

Gisele palideció de golpe.

- ¿Rachel? –preguntó con voz aguda, pues la posibilidad le había llegado de golpe. Hasta ese momento solo había pensado en algo relacionado con James-.

Aunque no había intervenido en la conversación, Nicole estaba atenta y acertó a agarrar a Gis del brazo y obligarla a sentarse entre ella y Jeff. La otra opción podía ser que cayera de culo, y bastante la estaba mirando la gente con las pintas que traía. Y como nunca había estado muy acostumbrada a eso de callarse la boca, intervino sin que ninguno de los dos se lo pidiera.

- No creo que haya pasado nada de eso. Lo habríamos sabido –les dijo señalando El Profeta que estaba leyendo un amigo suyo-. Están muy pendientes de cualquier tema que tenga que ver con el ataque. Si hubiera fallecido algún herido más, lo pondría en primera plana.

Esa lógica ayudó a aliviar un poco el temor de Gisele, aunque la palabra fallecido no la reconfortó en absoluto. Seguía preocupada, mirando de un lado para otro, sin encontrarle la lógica al asunto.

- Pero entonces, ¿dónde están? –preguntó-. Ya ayer Lily se comportó de una forma rarísima y ahora desaparecen los cuatro…

Jeff se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle, pero Nicole volvió a intervenir.

- Es normal que no tengan ganas de ir a clase con todo lo que está pasando, pero McGonagall ya está bastante enfadada con las faltas. Si queréis podemos ir a buscarles.

- A saber dónde están –le respondió su novio-.

- Bueno, pues nos dividiremos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Y a sus amigos no les quedó otra que dejar de fingir que no estaban escuchando la conversación. Dado que Nicole siempre era sincera y resuelta para todo, no tardó en organizar una partida de búsqueda sin permitir a nadie que se escaqueara. Al fin y al cabo, si ella podía pasearse por todo el castillo con esas dichosas muletas, los demás bien podían hacer un poco de ejercicio también.

OO—OO

- Aquí sí que estamos perdiendo el tiempo –murmuraba Sirius continuamente mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro portando su pesada mochila-.

- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? –le preguntó Remus con algo más de acidez de la que pretendía-.

Estaba hartándose de la actitud de Sirius. Finalmente se había visto arrastrado por ellos. Bueno, arrastrado no, pero no había sido capaz de dejarles en la estacada. Jamás se lo habría perdonado. Pero bastante difícil había sido salir del colegio, cruzar Hogsmeade y coger el tren hacia Londres sin que repararan en su presencia, como para encima soportar las quejas de su amigo a su plan. Sin ánimo de otorgarse méritos, estaba convencido de que no habrían llegado al final del pueblo sin él.

Lily no había sido de mucha ayuda. Aparte de mirar al horizonte, hablar en voz baja y decir de vez en cuando que estaba de acuerdo con él, no había aportado mucho. Parecía con la mente en otra parte. Y Peter tampoco había hablado en exceso, aunque ahora por fin estaba siendo útil. Sirius había sido un eterno grano en el culo. Sus planes eran peores a medida que los iba soltando por su boca, y encima encontraba ridículas todas sus aportaciones. Para su enfado, al final Remus se había salido con la suya, con el apoyo de Peter y Lily.

- Llevamos veinte minutos en esta calle sin saber cómo seguir –le respondió Sirius mientras tiraba la mochila al suelo y se masajeaba un hombro adolorido por la carga-.

Remus le ignoró y se dirigió hacia Peter.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

- Sí –respondió su amigo mientras seguía mirando alrededor pensativamente-. Era en una de estas calles. En un habitáculo pequeño.

La idea de Remus era buscar a Alice Longbottom en el Ministerio de Magia. Y de hecho estaba bien pensado si no fuera porque no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba el lugar. Tampoco lo sabía Sirius y, evidentemente, Lily nunca había estado allí. Había sido un milagro cuando Peter dijo que su padre le había llevado algunas veces de pequeño. El problema era que el pequeño del grupo no acababa de recordar el lugar exacto donde quedaba la entrada para visitantes.

- ¿Cómo era ese habitáculo, Peter? –preguntó Lily atendiéndoles por primera vez-.

Desde que se habían bajado del tren la pelirroja había estado apuntando algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta que había sacado de su mochila, y se había dejado llevar sin prestar mucha atención a su discusión. Peter hizo memoria durante unos segundos que agudizaron más la impaciencia de Sirius, pero enseguida comenzó a describir la entrada.

- Pues era muy estrecho. Como esto –respondió estirando las manos frente a él y a sus lados-. Y alargado. Y tenía un artilugio que te le tenías que poner en el oído mientras marcabas unos números.

- ¿Un teléfono? –preguntaron Remus y Lily a la vez, aunque el pequeño se encogió de hombros-.

- Debe ser una cabina de teléfonos –pensó la pelirroja en voz alta mientras inspeccionaba la zona buscando una-.

Remus miró alrededor también, y Sirius y Peter les imitaron aunque el primero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban buscando. Remus y Lily se perdieron por algunas calles adyacentes y volvieron al no encontrar lo que buscaban. Peter seguía moviéndose despacio, intentando recordar alguna tienda que le indicara cuál era el camino que debía tomar. Sirius le seguía muy de cerca para meterle presión.

- ¿Es esta, Peter?

El grito de Remus en medio de la mañana resonó por toda la calle. Apenas había algunos muggles madrugadores y los comercios aún no habían abierto. Sirius esperaba que Remus hubiera encontrado el sitio, porque estaba harto de que todos los muggles que pasaban le miraran su túnica como si estuviese llena de barro, o algo así. Peter echó a correr a la par que él, y detrás de ellos llegó Lily jadeando. Por lo radiante que se volvió la cara de Peter, todos supieron que habían encontrado la entrada.

- Vamos, entrad –ordenó el más pequeño con soltura, adelantándose al resto-.

Era raro ver a Peter tomar la iniciativa, pero más aún era que supiera algo que Sirius y Remus ignoraban. Era evidente que se sentía encantado con esa situación. Les costó entrar los cuatro con sus mochilas. Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un improperio cuando Lily le dio un buen pisotón, y por el grito ahogado de Remus adivinó que le había golpeado con su mochila en el estómago. Pero finalmente lo lograron y Peter tomó el extraño artilugio y se lo puso en la oreja.

- ¿Te acuerdas del código? –preguntó Remus con voz débil, en parte debido a la inseguridad y en parte porque Sirius le estaba ahogando-.

- Sí, claro. Papá siempre me dejaba marcarlo cuando le acompañaba.

Resueltamente marcó el 62442 mientras Lily espiaba por encima de su hombro.

- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita –dijo una voz mecánica-.

Peter iba a hablar, pero Lily tuvo un ataque de pánico y le robó el auricular para colgarlo.

- ¡¿Qué vamos a decir?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sirius ignorando los toquecitos que Remus le estaba dando en el costado-.

- ¿Y si no nos dejan entrar? ¿Y si llaman a Hogwarts?

- ¡No! –respondió Peter con una risa-. Aquí nunca escuchan lo que dices. Mi padre siempre se inventaba chorradas para hacerme reír y como es algo mecánico al final entrabas con los motivos más chistosos.

- Pero, la seguridad…

- La seguridad la llevan de otra forma. Realmente esto no importa. Al fin y al cabo, podrías dar el nombre de un trabajador y no sabrían si es cierto o no. El mayor problema es dentro. Aunque dudo que nos confundan con mortífagos –respondió Peter mientras volvía a tomar el auricular y repetía la escena-.

Lily rodó los ojos ante las incongruencias que a veces tenían los magos, y Sirius se rio, de nuevo ignorando los toquecitos cada vez más persistentes de Remus. Cuando la operadora volvió a realizar la misma pregunta, Peter guiñó un ojo a Lily y respondió con voz grave:

- Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin y Babbitty Rabbitty. Venimos para encontrar la cepa carcajeante.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Sirius intentaba alzar los brazos entre la maraña de cuerpos para darle un porrazo en la cabeza a Peter, que estaba muy divertido. Su sonrisa no duró mucho al pensar que James habría disfrutado mucho de esa broma. Mientras, la operadora hacía exactamente lo que Peter le había dicho a Lily.

- Gracias. Visitantes, recojan las chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Peter las recogió deprisa, pero solo le pasó a Sirius por encima del hombro la que ponía: "Babbitty Rabbitty, buscando la cepa carcajeante". Este le dijo un insulto con el que se ganó otro pisotón de parte de la pelirroja.

- Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar sus varitas para que queden registradas en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al fondo del Atrio.

En ese momento el habitáculo comenzó a descender y Sirius, a quien Remus no había dejado de golpear el costado, dejó de intentar pegar a Peter para girar la cabeza todo lo que pudo.

- Remus, ¿quieres hablar y dejarte de golpecitos?

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Peter y Lily salieron, contentos de tener un lugar más amplio. Sirius se movió también, y entonces Remus cayó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con las puertas para no caer. Respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba a Sirius con dos dagas en los ojos.

- Casi… me ahogas… capullo…

OO—OO

En el instante en que se fueron acercando al refugio, con toda la Orden siguiéndoles los talones, supieron que algo iba mal. Gideon miró a Fabian. Su hermano le devolvió confuso la mirada. Ambos lo habían notado. Sin embargo no fueron ellos los que lo dijeron en voz alta:

- Chicos, creo que aquí falla algo –murmuró Benjy-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Anthony con nerviosismo. Su voz no se oía más allá del susurro, pero aun así su padre le urgió a bajarla-.

Fabian negó con la cabeza, pensando, intentando averiguar dónde había estado el error. Pero era evidente. Ese lugar estaba abandonado. La magia que flotaba se iba desvaneciendo rápidamente, como siempre ocurría después de que un lugar estuviera expuesto mucho a ella y de repente fuera abandonado. Tras años de guerra sabían reconocer cuando los mortífagos habían abandonado la escena. Su hermano no perdió el tiempo. Con un giro de muñeca mandó un silencioso patronus hacia atrás de ellos, e hizo que el resto del grupo retrocediera.

Dumbledore estaba apostado en un lugar estratégico donde podía ver desarrollarse la operación. Había visto a los hermanos Prewett esperar junto a su grupo y confió en la paciencia de los gemelos. Sabían cómo burlar una seguridad mejor que nadie más en la Orden. No por nada habían sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza para la profesora McGonagall en sus años en Hogwarts. Pero también reconoció al instante su duda al iniciarse el ataque. Había ocurrido algo inesperado. Marlene, que estaba a su lado, se irguió nerviosa para intentar apreciar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su pequeña estatura era un impedimento en esas situaciones, aunque la compensaba con su aguda inteligencia y su buen olfato para la investigación. Cuando esta se puso de puntillas por segunda vez, llegó hasta ellos un tigre plateado que dijo en voz baja:

- Dumbledore, algo ha fallado. Aquí no hay nadie. No tiene pinta de que haga mucho que se han ido, pero hay que abortar la misión.

- ¡¿Cómo…?

Mientras Marlene maldecía en voz baja su mala suerte, el anciano reorganizaba a todo el grupo. Le mandó un patronus a Frank, el más cercano a él, para decirle que retrocediera. Y otro a Moody, que se encontraba en el cuartel a expensas de noticias y por si ocurría lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenían que activar el plan B sin demora.

- Volvemos al cuartel –le ordenó a la joven muchacha, que asintió con la cabeza-.

- La poción es correcta, señor –dijo esta antes de desaparecerse-. Se han tenido que marchar hace poco, porque funciona. Deme otra oportunidad y localizaré a Bellatrix, y con ella al chico.

Dumbledore solo la escuchó a medias mientras intentaba recomponer su plan según los imprevistos. Debían darse prisa. Si Voldemort había cambiado de refugio tan súbitamente era porque planeaba algo. Y lo planeaba pronto.

OO—OO

- Voy a matar a Sirius.

Jeff miró a Gisele con una mueca.

- Siempre que pasa algo tendéis a echarle la culpa a él –dijo sin acabar de entender el por qué-.

Gisele rodó los ojos mientras cerraba de golpe el baúl de Peter.

- Eso es porque casi siempre acertamos. De antes solíamos dividir las culpas entre él y James, pero al menos el otro ha madurado. Sin contar con que el pobre no puede tener la culpa de nada ahora.

Jeff torció el gesto, pero no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y compartió una mirada con su novia, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta descansando su pierna. Ella le sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza de una forma tan imperceptible que la otra chica no lo vio. Además, Gis había vuelto a inspeccionar la habitación.

- Al igual que Lily, Sirius y Peter se han llevado la mitad de sus cosas. Pero Remus no. ¿Tengo que suponer que se han escapado del colegio y le han secuestrado, o algo así?

- Aún me parece improbable que eso sea posible –respondió Nicole, aunque más insegura de lo que estaba media hora antes, cuando comenzaron a buscarles-.

Se dejó ayudar por Jeff mientras los tres abandonaron la habitación. Se apoyó en él por el lado donde estaba su pierna herida, y bajó las escaleras a la pata coja. Al llegar a la sala común vacía, Gis se tallaba los ojos con desesperación, sin saber qué hacer.

- Todo se está desmoronando… -murmuró poniéndose pesimista-.

El que ni Jeff ni Nicole le contestaran no ayudó a su tranquilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero la muerte de sus padres. Luego la de Kate y Sadie. Después Rachel, James y Grace heridos. Y ahora desaparecían los demás… ¿Estaba acaso destinada a acabar sola en el mundo? Su humor negro le llevó a pensar que solo le faltaría recibir la noticia de que algo malo le había ocurrido a Anthony, pero enseguida se recriminó por la idea y prefirió no llamar a los demonios. No estaba la situación como para tentar más al destino. En ese momento entraron algunos amigos de Nicole, que amablemente se habían ofrecido para seguir buscando por el castillo mientras ellos registraban en las habitaciones.

- Nada en el campo de quidditch –dijo uno de ellos a su amiga, haciéndoles un gesto de disculpa a Gis y Jeff-.

- Ni en la lechucería –añadió su amiga justo después-.

- Tampoco en la torre de astronomía –declaró un tercero que entraba por la puerta junto al resto del grupo-.

Todos miraron sobre todo a Gisele, impotentes por ver su cara de agobio y no poder ayudarla. Pero es que no había rastro de sus amigos por ningún sitio. Sintieron lástima por ella, pues en esa casa todos sabían la pérdida que había tenido la chica hacía poco tiempo. Esta suspiró profundamente, intentando calmar los nervios. No tenía a Lily para ser la tranquila, ni a Remus para ser el consecuente. Tampoco estaba Peter para tomarle la mano con dulzura junto a su típica mirada de "todo se va a solucionar". Y, sobre todo, no estaban ni Rachel con su tímida pero valiente sonrisa ni Kate con su abrazo siempre dispuesto. Estaba sola y tenía que comportarse de forma responsable.

- Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall –declaró cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción-.

- Te acompaño –le dijo Jeff haciéndole un gesto a Nicole para que fuera a clase y no se preocupara-.

El resto del grupo les dedicó muecas que no eran fáciles de interpretar. De todas formas enseguida su mente solo se preocupaba en cómo le dirían a la profesora que cuatro alumnos habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y ellos no tenía idea de cómo había podido ocurrir. Se la encontraron por los corredores, ya camino de su primera clase. La mujer se extrañó tanto de que la detuvieran como de verlos a ellos solos. En los últimos meses era común ver a todo el grupo hacer piña. Aunque eso no era raro. El resto del colegio también se comportaba así a medida que se endurecía la guerra.

- ¿Necesitáis algo? –dijo con seriedad, aunque la curiosidad se podía ver en sus ojos-.

Gisele se atoró varias veces, nerviosa. Ella no era buena con las palabras, y menos en situaciones de tensión. Jeff la sustituyó, aunque su lengua también se trabó en varias partes de su relato. Al acabar, el rostro de la profesora se había oscurecido.

- ¿Están seguros? ¿Se han llevado sus cosas?

Los dos asintieron a la vez con la cabeza, y la profesora suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

- No puedo entender cómo habrían podido escapar del colegio, ni para qué…

- Ayer por la tarde estaban raros. Cuchichearon mucho entre ellos, pero no pensé… -Gis no sabía como justificar el que no hubiera podido predecir el actuar de sus amigos-. Lily no estaba bien, claro. Con lo de James…

La profesora la miró con curiosidad y pareció que iba a preguntarle algo, pero se contuvo a última hora. Finalmente cerró la boca, se quedó callada durante todo un minuto con la mirada pensativa, y la volvió a abrir:

- Ustedes vayan a clase. Voy a organizar una pequeña patrulla para buscarlos. Es imposible que hayan salido de las fronteras del colegio. No pueden estar lejos…

Ante su categórica mirada, Gis y Jeff se apresuraron a obedecer, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de notar que la última frase la había pronunciado más con deseo que con convencimiento.

OO—OO

- Bueno, pues ya estamos dentro. ¿Y ahora qué, chico listo?

Remus prefirió ignorar el comentario irónico de Sirius, pues aún le dolían las costillas por culpa del pedazo fajo que su amigo llevaba a la espalda y que le había incrustado en el estómago cuando habían llegado. Todavía tenía ganas de darle una buena patada, pero retuvo en su mente el por qué estaban allí, y se contuvo. Suspiró hondo y miró alrededor, descubriendo que un mago les miraba con curiosidad a los cuatro. Por su uniforme, debía ser un guardia de seguridad. Supo que, aunque aún no se hubiera acercado a ellos, no iba a quitarles la vista de encima, por lo que decidió ser directo. Fue hacia él, intentando poner su típica cara de prefecto responsable que siempre ponía ante McGonagall, y le dijo:

- Disculpe. Buscamos a Alice Longbottom. ¿Podría indicarnos dónde podemos encontrarla?

El mago, un individuo rollizo con una barba de dos días y los ojos pequeños y oscuros, le miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándole. Estaba masticando algo que, por el olor, parecía tabaco de mascar.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó con aparente tranquilidad, aunque Remus pudo percibir que había sacado unos centímetros su varita del bolsillo de la túnica-.

Decidió ir con la verdad, aunque eso les supusiera problemas más adelante.

- Verá. Somos alumnos de Hogwarts. Queremos hablar con ella sobre un caso que está investigando. Creemos que podemos ayudarle, y además el caso tiene que ver con un amigo nuestro.

El hombre sonrió mostrando unos irregulares dientes amarillos.

- Es la mayor gilipollez que he oído en mucho tiempo –declaró sin creerle ni una palabra-.

- Pero…

- No sé cómo habéis conseguido entrar, pero u os largáis por las buenas, o será por las malas.

Remus estuvo a punto de perder las formas, pero cuando solo había abierto la boca escuchó a Sirius adelantársele en una de sus habituales ideas estúpidas. Este soltó su mochila en el suelo y gritó:

- ¡Pues por las malas! ¡Corred!

Y salió corriendo hacia dentro del vestíbulo. El mago se dispuso a perseguirle, empujando a Remus por el camino, quien se estaba golpeando la frente con una mano en señal de desesperación.

- ¡Vigila a estos tres! –gritó por encima de su hombro a otro mago en el que los chicos no habían reparado-.

Era un joven poco mayor que ellos que sacó la varita del bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Al verle dudar, Remus optó por la teoría de que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tomó la pesada mochila de Sirius y se la tiró al joven a la cara, haciéndole trastabillar y soltar la varita de golpe. Después se dio la vuelta, cogió a Lily de la mano y salió corriendo con Peter pisándole los talones. A lo lejos escucharon a Sirius entreteniendo al guardia en una carrera bastante desigual que empezaba a atraer espectadores.

Sin saber muy bien a dónde iba pero decidiendo que necesitaban no perder el tiempo, Remus se dirigió hacia los ascensores y entró en tropel en uno que acababa de ser vaciado. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, los tres suspiraron de alivio.

- ¿No decías que después había una mejor seguridad? –le preguntó a Peter con incredulidad-.

Ninguno de esos dos guardias eran los más adecuados para defender la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, en medio de la guerra que estaban viviendo. Peter, quien también había caído en ello, se encogió de hombros.

- Eso era lo que decía mi padre. O las cosas han cambiado mucho o el pobre ya empezó a chochear antes de lo que creíamos.

- En dos semanas ha quedado claro que falla la seguridad en Hogwarts, en San Mungo y en el Ministerio –declaró Lily entrecortadamente-. Desde luego hay que agradecer que no ocurran más desgracias.

Remus iba a romper una lanza a favor de Dumbledore, pero Peter le interrumpió, poniéndose de puntillas para observar un mapa de las secciones del Ministerio.

- ¿Dónde demonios la encontraremos?

- En el departamento de aurores, imagino –terció Lily-.

- Pues si tú entiendes este mapa para saber cómo llegar…

- Dejadme ver –añadió Remus apretujándose contra ellos para poder ver-.

Los tres empezaron a hablar a la vez, gritando cada vez más para hacerse oír por encima de los demás. Pero en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, silenciándolos de golpe. Por estas entró un joven pelirrojo con gafas que les miró con curiosidad, aunque no les cuestionó qué hacían allí. Sin que él lo notara, los tres suspiraron de alivio al ver que no eran los magos de seguridad. Siguieron hablando en voz muy baja, intentando que el hombre no oyera su conversación, aunque seguía mirándoles sin perderse detalle.

A Remus le dio la sensación de que iba a hablarles, pero el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo y los tres volvieron a retener su respiración. Esta vez era un hombre algo mayor, de unos treinta y tantos años, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos tres. Miró al otro hombre con una sonrisa y exclamó:

- ¡Arthur! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Hace días que quiero encontrarme contigo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a Lily al pasar, pues su atención se centraba solo en el joven pelirrojo al que palmeó en la espalda. Remus siguió intentando descifrar el dichoso mapa mientras tenía un oído en la conversación, por si acaso alguno mencionaba que les estaban buscando. Le había parecido que el pelirrojo les observaba demasiado.

- Debo felicitarte, ¿no es así? –seguía hablando el hombre más mayor-.

- ¿Y eso, Duncan? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven-.

- ¿Cómo que por qué, muchacho? ¿No es verdad que tu mujer está de nuevo embarazada?

- ¡Ah, bueno! Sí, supongo que sí –respondió el joven algo turbado y con las mejillas coloradas-.

El hombre le dio con un codo en el estómago, soltando una risotada.

- Tienes que estar encantado. ¿Por cuál vas ya?

- Este será el cuarto –respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo aún sonrojado-.

- ¡Cuatro, ya, madre mía! A ti no te afectan los malos tiempos –se rio otra vez, volviendo a golpear amistosamente al joven que no parecía tan contento con su efusividad-. Espero que esta vez sea una niña. Es lo que quiere Molly, ¿no?

- Sí –reconoció este-. Después de tres chicos… Pero bueno, Bill, Charlie y Percy están emocionados. Así que…

- ¡Es fantástico, fantástico! –continuó el hombre sin escucharle mucho-.

El ascensor se volvió a detener y este último volvió a golpear amistosamente a su compañero antes de despedirse y salir de allí. Remus escuchó al pelirrojo suspirar de alivio, y no le extrañó. En un par de minutos le había palmeado la espalda y metido el codo en el estómago como veinte veces. Al comprobar que nadie más subía al ascensor, volvió su atención al dichoso mapa de nuevo. Esos ascensores eran una trampa para todo el que no estuviera acostumbrado a ellos.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros? –preguntó de repente el joven pelirrojo sobresaltándolos-.

Se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y les miraba con manifiesta curiosidad. Remus titubeó, inseguro sobre cómo debían actuar. Si metían la pata ese hombre llamaría a seguridad y adiós a las esperanzas de encontrar a Alice Longbottom.

- Intentamos llegar al Departamento de Aurores –respondió Lily con voz contenida-.

Estaba tanteando el terreno para saber si podían fiarse del hombre. Este les miró con más curiosidad aún, frunciendo ligeramente sus ojos azules ocultos tras las gafas. Les observó a los tres fijamente, uno por uno, haciéndoles sentir como si Dumbledore les estuviera analizando. Después alzó levemente su ceja derecha.

- ¿Os conozco? –preguntó con duda, volviéndose a fijar en el llamativo pelo rojo de Lily-.

No era descabellado que hubieran coincidido con él en Hogwarts en sus primeros años, y el cabello de Lily era fácilmente reconocible. Pero como eso no les ayudaría en absoluto los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- Solo buscamos a Alice Longbottom –dijo Peter en voz baja-.

- Es importante –añadió la chica con voz suplicante-. Tenemos que hablar con ella sobre un caso en el que está trabajando.

El hombre les miró dudoso un minuto más, pero después pareció decidirse. Se puso bajo el brazo los papeles que sostenía sobre su pecho y se inclinó sobre la manecilla para dirigir el ascensor hacia donde le pedían los chicos. Como no habló, estos se miraron inseguros sin saber si les iba a ayudar o a entregar a los guardias de seguridad. No sintieron alivio hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y la voz metálica volvió para informar: "Segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica".

- Vamos –les dijo liderando la marcha-.

Los chicos le siguieron nerviosos, y Lily metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo muggle para apretar con fuerza la caja verde que tenía celosamente guardada. Era absurdo, pero sentía como si tocándola pudiera enviarle un mensaje a James diciéndole que ya estaban más cerca de poder ayudarle.

Pasaron de largo por varios departamentos en los que algunos magos y brujas les miraron con curiosidad. Procuraron no alejarse mucho de ese joven pelirrojo que parecía ser su salvador. Remus le miraba detenidamente, intentando reconocerle de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, aunque el hombre no le sonaba de nada, ni por su apariencia ni su nombre. Sin embargo, parecía que el hombre había reconocido a Lily en alguna parte. O quizá se estuviera preguntando si la pelirroja era familia suya, terminó pensando encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente. No era el tema que le quitaba el sueño precisamente. Cuando entraron al departamento de aurores (el cual no habrían encontrado sin ayuda), su caminar se ralentizó, como el de Peter y Lily. Arthur les habló por encima del hombro mientras seguía andando.

- Vosotros esperad aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Y así lo hicieron. Peter le miró nervioso y se giró ansioso hacia su amigo.

- ¿Crees que va a buscarla de verdad, o a entregarnos?

Remus frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad, pero como no les quedaba otra que fiarse del hombre los tres se encogieron los hombros y se limitaron a esperar.

Arthur se había perdido por algunos compartimentos que no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido hasta que dio con Ayleen Morris, quien miraba nerviosamente unos informes de pie. Parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, así que la atajó antes de perderla.

- ¡Morris! –la llamó para atraer su atención-.

La mujer se giró al escuchar su propio nombre, y al reconocerle sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¡Weasley! ¿Tú por aquí? ¿A qué debemos el honor?

- Vengo buscando a la mujer de Longbottom. ¿Está de servicio? –preguntó-.

La mujer le miró con curiosidad, pero le contestó instantáneamente.

- Sí. Llegó hace un rato. Está en la habitación de documentación, repasando los informes de balística. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Arthur negó con la cabeza enseguida al notar la preocupación en los ojos de la aurora.

- En absoluto. Es un tema personal. ¿Te importa pedirle que salga un momento?

- Por supuesto –le respondió la mujer extrañada por su reserva, dado que Arthur era conocido por su carácter abierto y agradable-.

Se perdió por un cuarto pequeño que estaba situado al fondo del departamento, y unos segundos después salió con la propia Alice, señalándole a él. La joven se acercó a él extrañada por su visita, pues apenas se conocían de vista. Frank había tenido más trato con él, pero no era por su marido por quien había preguntado. Al llegar junto a él le estrechó la mano.

- Weasley, ¿verdad?

- Así es –confirmó él con una amable sonrisa-. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que debes estar muy liada con tu trabajo, pero hay unos chicos que quieren verte.

- ¿Unos chicos? –preguntó ella extrañada, frunciendo el ceño-.

Arthur hizo una ligera mueca al explicarle un poco la situación en que les había encontrado.

- Sé que en el departamento no atendéis al público, pero parecían realmente desesperados –finalizó-.

Alice se dividía entre la curiosidad y la impaciencia porque la hubieran distraído de su investigación y de su vigilia por si algo ocurría en el ataque. Suspiró, e intentó ser amable con el hombre que tenía delante y que no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

- Lo siento, Weasley. Pero estoy hasta arriba y no tengo tiempo de hacer de niñera. Estoy llevando el caso del chico que han secuestrado en San Mungo, y estamos desesperados porque te juro que el caso no avanza.

- Ellos mencionaron que querían hablarte de eso –le dijo Arthur de pronto comprendiendo las reacciones de los chicos. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y el joven Weasley se apresuró a explicarse-. Los chicos dijeron que querían hablar contigo sobre un caso en el que estabas trabajando. Quizá eso explique que estén tan nerviosos. Pueden ser amigos o familiares del chico.

- ¿Có…?

Alice empezó a preguntar, pero de repente decidió que era más fácil cortar por lo sano y le pidió a Arthur que le indicara dónde estaban esos chicos. Él la guio hasta la entrada del departamento, y cuando ella vio de lejos a los tres jovencitos se detuvo de golpe. Los había reconocido a la primera.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó ahora realmente sorprendida. También lo estaba Arthur por su cambio de actitud-.

- ¿Les conoces?

- Sí –respondió ella pensativamente. Y añadió mientras le palmeaba un brazo-. Yo me encargo de ellos. Gracias por traerlos, Weasley.

OO—OO

Alastor Moody estaba en el Cuartel General esperando las instrucciones de Dumbledore. Era esencial tener a alguien como él en la retaguardia, por si algo salía mal. Su equipo no era tan espectacular como otras veces, pero en esa ocasión no precisaba de grandes guerreros. Necesitaba mentes brillantes, y esos eran los que se habían quedado con él a la espera de las primeras noticias. Elphias Doge, pese a tener la misma edad que Dumbledore, no conservaba su misma vitalidad. Era un hombre achacoso y de salud débil, pero su lealtad y su sabiduría (más otorgada por la edad que por la naturaleza) eran innegables. Dedalus Diggle era un hombre muy impulsivo y que no se pensaba mucho las cosas, pero sin duda un gran mago que había sido de gran ayuda para la Orden. Y la nueva adquisición, Sturgis Podmore. Era un joven al que había visto en el Ministerio a menudo. Sabía que debía rondar los veinte años, pero al mirarle a la cara costaba calcularle la edad. Por un lado su mandíbula cuadrada le hacía parecer mayor, pero su pelo pajizo le daba un aspecto más infantil. Por lo que Dumbledore le había contado del joven, era un muchacho que ya había destacado en Hogwarts y que iba haciéndose un hueco en su trabajo a través de la tenacidad. Y esa era una de las características que Moody más valoraba.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por el cuartel, con los tres hombres desperdigados por la habitación mirándole nerviosamente. Hacía ya una hora que los demás habían salido hacia el refugio de los mortífagos. La falta de noticias era desesperante. De tantos paseos que estaba dando acabaría desgastando el suelo. Si al menos Dumbledore le mandara un patronus para informarle de los avances y pedirle que se movieran… Como invocado por sus pensamientos, un fénix plateado se materializó delante de él y abrió la boca hablando con la voz del anciano director de Hogwarts.

- Alastor, ha habido un problema. El lugar está vacío. Tenemos que activar el plan B como sea. Ponlo en marcha, vamos en camino.

Antes de que el mensaje terminara el jefe de aurores se había puesto en marcha para no perder más tiempo. Dedalus se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado y se acercó a él, dispuesto a ayudarle. Mientras Elphias les miraba desde su sitio, el joven Sturgis se puso en pie sin saber qué debía hacer él ahora. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y, sin darse cuenta, había sacado su varita. Frank Longbottom le hizo bajarla con un movimiento de muñeca por si los nervios le fallaban. Después no le dedicó más tiempo porque Moody se giró hacia su subordinado buscando explicaciones.

- Por lo visto han abandonado el lugar hace poco –dijo el joven sin necesidad de que se le hiciera la pregunta en voz alta. Los tres que venían con él se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza-. El resto viene en camino, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Tenemos que averiguar dónde han ido cuanto antes. Dumbledore cree que pueden intentar algo contra el chico hoy mismo.

Con un gruñido, Moody se dio de nuevo la vuelta para seguir con el plan B. Cómo le gustaría atrapar a ese psicópata y a todos sus seguidores y encerrarlos en Azkaban, para después tirar la llave. ¡Qué harto estaba de esa guerra! No veía el momento en que todo acabase…

OO—OO

Eran pasadas las diez cuando madame Pomfrey consintió que cuatro de sus pacientes abandonaran por fin la enfermería. Grace estaba entre ellos, y por mucho que había resoplado y la hubiera fulminado con la mirada, la enfermera siguió en sus trece hasta que les hubo explorado a todos una última vez. Ella estaba adolorida, con los músculos aún un poco agarrotados, pero ya entera. Su mente no se podía concentrar tan bien como antes del ataque, pero la enfermera le había dicho que pronto la actividad cerebral se relajaría y volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Sus nervios volvían a ser los acostumbrados, es decir, no podía parar quieta. Por eso salió de la enfermería casi corriendo, y se encontró de bruces con el pasillo vacío.

No es que esperara una fiesta, pero creía haber sido clara el día anterior. Le daban el alta. ¡Sirius tenía que estar allí esperándola! Se había saltado clases por puro aburrimiento un montón de veces, ¿y no se dignaba a hacerlo cuando ella abandonaba la enfermería después de una semana de convalecencia? No lo entendía pero decidió moverse de allí, pues los otros tres alumnos dados de alta ya se habían perdido por el pasillo huyendo rápidamente de la enfermería.

Era viernes, y por la hora que era debían estar a punto de comenzar la tercera clase del día. Hizo memoria para recordar qué asignatura le tocaba a esa hora. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al menos era de las entretenidas y si tenían práctica podría, incluso, echarle la bronca a Sirius por ser tan poco caballero. Cuando llegó al aula, la clase ya había comenzado pero la profesora Merrythought la dejó pasar sin restarle puntos, como siempre ocurría cuando un alumno llegaba tarde.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Sandler? –preguntó la anciana profesora con sincera preocupación-.

Grace sonrió levemente y agitó la cabeza, quitándole importancia a su estancia en la enfermería.

- Ya bien, profesora. Gracias por preguntar.

Notó la mirada de todos sus compañeros incluso antes de mirarlos. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que faltaban. Los hufflepuffs estaban reducidos casi a la mitad. Marco estaba allí, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa desde al lado de Allisa Wayman, quien tenía una cara horrible. La mirada de Grace no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia Sam Peaks. Más concretamente, hacia el pupitre vacío al lado de ella. Era el de Roger Thomas y lo especial que resultaba ese lugar era que sabía que jamás volvería a ser ocupado. Había sabido por Sirius que Roger, amigo de Sam y de Mark, el ex de Lily, había sido el último fallecido del ataque. Sam lucía, de hecho, muy desmejorada y venida abajo.

Siguió caminando hacia el fondo, intentando retrasar al máximo el momento en que tuviera que mirar a sus amigos. Entonces también vería el pupitre vacío de Kate, y no podía asegurar que las lágrimas no volvieran a acudir a sus ojos. Dudaba que llegara el día en que pudiera superar ese recuerdo que cada noche volvía a su mente con más fuerza y dolor. Cuando llegó a la altura donde se solía sentar junto a Lily alzó la vista del suelo y se encontró ambos lugares vacíos. Confusa, miró alrededor y vio que además de su mejor amiga también faltaban Sirius, Remus y Peter. Gisele estaba sentada un asiento más atrás, junto a Jeff. Eso le recordó a Sadie, lo que le provocó otro espasmo en el estómago. Otro espacio que jamás se volvería a llenar. Un momento. ¡Tampoco estaba Rachel! ¿Es que acaso solo Gis y Jeff habían ido a clase ese día? Era poco probable.

Notó que alguien tiraba de la manga de su túnica y oyó un carraspeo. El primero era Jeff, instándola a sentarse, y la segunda la profesora, urgiéndola a hacerlo. Obedeció confusa, aun con la mirada de varios curiosos sobre ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto la profesora reanudó la clase se volvió hacia sus amigos con la pregunta impresa en su rostro.

- ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó Jeff en un susurro antes de que pudiera hablar-.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza pero miró a Gisele, quien rehuía su mirada.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

Jeff había olvidado lo poco que le habían contado a Grace sobre la situación de sus amigos. La comprensión se mostró en su cara, y se dirigió a Gis para que le ayudara a salir del atolladero. Pero esta se limitó a suspirar y a mirar a Grace con pena por debajo de sus pestañas. A la rubia también parecía costarle fijar su atención en su amiga, lo que le colocaba a él en posición de mediador.

- Verás, hay ciertas cosas que decidimos no comentarte mientras estuvieses en la enfermería –comenzó Jeff-.

Eso se ganó la atención de Grace, que dejó de intentar encontrar un modo de empezar a hablar con Gisele.

- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos-.

Jeff miró a Gisele, pero suspiró al darse cuenta de la incomodidad que invadía a la latina.

- De Rachel, por ejemplo. Está en San Mungo.

Grace abrió la boca, pero en vez de preguntar el estado de su amiga se limitó a quedarse con cara sorprendida y confundida. Jeff continuó.

- Dicen que lo más seguro es que se ponga bien, pero… El licántropo que entró en Hogwarts le atacó. ¿Te hablaron del licántr…?

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamó Grace sin poder evitar alzar la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su rostro mostró una expresión de terror-.

Su grito se escuchó en toda el aula, lo que detuvo la clase.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí atrás? –preguntó Merrythought dirigiéndose hacia la zona-.

Grace se giró, más blanca que el mármol, e intentó formular una frase completa.

- Yo, eh… me he dado cuenta que… bueno, estoy muy atrasada.

En otra situación aquello no habría colado, pero tras el ataque los profesores estaban mucho más permisivos con los alumnos. Especialmente con aquellos que habían sido heridos. Merrythought compuso una mueca de pena, y se marchó al frente del aula a continuar con la clase. En cuanto se apartó de su vista Grace se volvió girar, haciéndose daño en sus músculos agarrotados pero ignorándolo.

- ¿Cómo que atacada? –susurró casi sin voz-.

- Pues… eso –concluyó Jeff con inseguridad, pues no sabían muchos detalles de su amiga-. La mordió y ahora está en el hospital. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo…

- Pero, ¿ella…?

- Está infectada, sí –le respondió Gisele sin necesidad de oír su pregunta-.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba ese día, aunque no había levantado la vista del pupitre. Tenía el gesto torcido de dolor, y Grace tuvo la tentación de alargar la mano para tomar la de su amiga. Pero no se atrevió. Aún había tensión entre ambas por lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Lo ocurrido a Kate. Aún estaban incómodas la una con la otra. Además, la impresión de lo ocurrido a Rachel aún le tenía la sangre helada. Sin darse cuenta su mirada giró a la derecha, el lugar que solía ocupar Remus y que estaba vacío. Jeff entendió su duda al instante.

- Remus, Sirius, Peter y Lily han desaparecido esta mañana –Grace volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una mezcla de incredulidad-. Se han ido ellos. Quiero decir, que estamos casi seguros de que nadie les ha hecho nada. Se han llevado parte de sus cosas y parece que se hayan escapado. McGonagall los está buscando ahora.

Grace tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír. El hecho de que Lily se escapase del colegio (de los otros tres no ponía la mano en el fuego) era tan inverosímil que la situación se le hacía por completo bizarra. Simplemente su amiga no haría una barbaridad semejante que podía provocarles la expulsión de Hogwarts. Algo muy gordo tenía que haber pasado si… Su mente fue funcionando poco a poco, como madame Pomfrey ya le había avisado que ocurriría los primeros días. De repente notó una falta importante en la mención de Jeff, y aquello por absurdo que fuera podía explicar ese comportamiento tan extraño en Lily.

- ¿Tiene que ver con James? –preguntó mirando a Jeff directamente a los ojos-. ¿Acaso ha empeorado?

Este se quedó callado unos segundos, lo justo para que ella se pusiera más nerviosa. Después preguntó despacio:

- ¿Qué sabes de James?

- Que estaba recuperándose en San Mungo –respondió consciente de que debía estar atrasada con la información-.

Pero era lo último que Sirius le había contado. Que su mejor amigo estaba en el hospital mágico recuperándose lentamente de una maldición que por poco le cuesta la vida a él y los nervios a Lily. Jeff se mordió el labio y Grace se preparó para otra bomba. De todas formas creía que nada podría impresionarle más que saber que Rachel había sido mordida por un hombre-lobo.

- Hace tres días salió una noticia en El Profeta sobre que los mortífagos se habían infiltrado en San Mungo y habían secuestrado a un chico –explicó el muchacho intentando ser suave-. Se trata de James.

El silencio que siguió a dicha información solo era roto por las explicaciones lejanas que la profesora de Defensa estaba dando a sus clases. Grace estuvo unos instantes asimilando esa información. Se había equivocado. Esa noticia le impresionaba tanto como la suerte de Rachel. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que nadie salía vivo de un secuestro de mortífagos, lo que significaba… Parpadeó repetidamente, volviendo a enfocar la vista en su compañero.

- ¿Me puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Jeff suspiró.

- Los mortífagos han secuestrado a James. Actualmente está en paradero desconocido, aunque trabajan duro para encontrarle.

En realidad eso último daba igual, pues hasta la fecha los aurores no habían conseguido encontrar a ningún secuestrado por el bando de la oscuridad con vida. Por eso el miedo recorría lenta y escalofriantemente el cuerpo de Grace. Gisele comprendió cómo se sentía, por lo que decidió acabar con las noticias cuanto antes.

- Todos hemos estado mal desde que ha ocurrido. Sobre todo Lily.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes? –le interrumpió Grace con los ojos un poco llorosos, aunque consiguió mantener las lágrimas a raya-.

- No queríamos que te preocuparas cuando aún estabas ingresada. No podrías haber hecho nada y tenías que recuperarte –le respondió Jeff intentando que su dolor no se convirtiera en frustración contra sus amigos y su novio por ocultarle la verdad-.

- Lo cierto es que creemos que los chicos y Lily se han podido ir buscando a James. Ella se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara y…

Gisele no sabía cómo terminar su exposición, por lo que dejó el final en el aire. Finalmente habían culminado el resumen sobre todo lo que Grace se había perdido durante su estancia en la enfermería. Esta se quedó callada, aun intentando asimilar todo lo que le habían contado en tan poco tiempo. Si pensaba que las tragedias se limitaban a Kate y Sadie estaba muy equivocada. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos escuchó ninguna palabra a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Solo podían pensar en dónde y qué estarían haciendo los chicos en ese momento…

OO—OO

Alice se aseguró de que Arthur Weasley estuviera lo bastante lejos para no oírla antes de acercarse al trio que la miraba ansiosamente desde el otro lado de la estancia. Después fue hacia ellos con aparente tranquilidad y agarró a Remus del brazo arrastrándole, y con él a los otros dos, hacia un apartado. No quería que esa conversación fuera escuchada por más compañeros del departamento.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo habéis llegado vosotros aquí? –preguntó mientras les miraba con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¿Nos recuerdas? –preguntó Peter con algo de incredulidad y sintiéndose algo halagado-.

Alice bufó.

- Estuve en Hogwarts hace solo un par de meses. Y, además, ¿creíais que no me quedaría al menos con la cara del ganador del concurso? Pensaba que erais más inteligentes…

Peter bufó molesto y no volvió a hablar. Lily se adelantó un poco.

- Si recuerdas al campeón, quizá también recuerdes al sub-campeón, ¿no?

Alice miró a la chica con suspicacia. Así que Arthur estaba en lo cierto. Todo esto iba por James Potter. Bueno, recordaba que eran sus amigos, pero lo importante era averiguar cómo se habían escapado de Hogwarts y se habían colado en el Ministerio.

- Claro que recuerdo al sub-campeón. Y vosotros sabéis que estoy llevando el caso de su desaparición, ¿no es cierto? –ante el silencio de ellos, que fue interpretado como una afirmación, enarcó una ceja-. Pero yo quiero saber cómo os habéis escapado del colegio y habéis entrado aquí. ¿Cómo habéis superado la seguridad de ambos lugares?

- Bueno, en Hogwarts tenemos nuestros trucos –comentó Peter sin querer dar mucha información-.

- Y la seguridad aquí no es tan buena como cabría esperarse –concluyó Remus con un toque de censura-.

Como queriendo probar la verdad de estas palabras, de repente Sirius llegó corriendo hasta ellos, les sobrepasó sin llegar a verles, y siguió corriendo por el departamento mientras el mago de bigote y con cara de mala leche le perseguía, ya hiperventilando.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito criajo! ¡Ya me tienes harto! –gritaba entrecortadamente-.

Alice reconoció de inmediato al cuarto chico y suspiró. Se separó de sus amigos para intervenir, pero antes de hacerlo Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció de la nada y atrapó a Sirius sujetándole del cuello de la túnica. Este se revolvió e intentó darle una patada, pero el joven auror le sujetó con la suficiente experiencia como para no caer en esa trampa. El mago de seguridad llegó hasta allí con paso lento y respiración alterada.

- Gracias Shacklebolt. Llevo persiguiéndole por todo el Ministerio. Cuando le atrapé me dijo que quería hacer una confesión ante los aurores, pero al bajar del ascensor me agredió y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Kingsley miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido, en señal de reprobación. Sirius casi se impresionó por la profunda mirada del hombre de piel oscura, pero antes de que lo demostrara abiertamente una voz le salvó.

- Merton, Kingsley, yo me encargó.

Reconoció la voz como la de la mujer que estaban buscando. La vio acercarse a ellos cojeando con cara de resignación, mientras que detrás de ella vio la preocupada mirada de Lily. Peter y Remus ni siquiera querían ver como el joven auror le daba una paliza, que era lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir cinco segundos antes.

- Pero… -quiso protestar el mago de seguridad, que se negaba a irse sin resarcirse de la carrera que se había pegado-.

- Lo siento, Merton. Te pido disculpas en su nombre –le dijo Alice con su sonrisa abierta habitual, que invitaba a correspondérsela-. Es mi primo, y me temo que me ha salido bastante travieso. Sus padres no saben qué hacer con él y lo han enviado una temporada a vivir con Frank y conmigo. Así que te pido perdón en su nombre, pero déjame llevármelo para que le eche la bronca en privado.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, aunque Kingsley siguió mirándoles extrañado cuando Alice se llevaba a Sirius sujetándole fuerte del brazo. Este, sintiéndose a salvo, se dio la vuelta para lanzarles a ambos una mirada arrogante. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y le dijo a Kingsley arrogantemente:

- Bonito pendiente.

Alice le apretó más fuerte el brazo. A él no le importó. Ella no dijo nada hasta que hubo llegado donde los otros tres, y la forma reprobatoria en que les miró hizo que Peter borrara la sonrisa divertida que le había dedicado a su amigo. Los cuatro se pusieron serios de golpe.

- ¿Va a ir apareciendo el resto del colegio por aquí, o ya podéis contarme cómo habéis venido?

- Pues en tren –respondió Sirius con obviedad sin reparar en que se había perdido el resto de la conversación-.

Alice le lanzó una mirada indicándole que callado estaba más guapo, y miró a Lily para que fuera ella quien respondiera.

- Yo… -la pelirroja tartamudeó un poco al principio, sin saber cómo explicar todo lo que les había llevado allí-. Estamos aquí porque sabemos que tú llevas el caso de James.

- Eso ya lo había supuesto sola –le interrumpió la aurora-. Ahora quiero saber cómo os habéis escapado.

- ¿No habéis sabido nada de él? –interrumpió Sirius, rogando en silencio porque lo que habían leído el día anterior en El Profeta fuera cierto-. En el periódico ponía que habías ido a registrar una casa.

Alice le miró interrogativamente al principio, pero cuando este se explico una triste comprensión se abrió paso en su expresión.

- Así que por eso estáis aquí –dijo como hablando consigo misma. Suspiró y miró a los cuatro jóvenes, que la miraban expectantes-. Lo siento chicos, pero aún no sabemos nada de vuestro amigo. Lo de ayer fue una noticia infiltrada, pero no expresamente cierta. Estamos trabajando duro en el caso pero aún no…

- ¡Déjanos ayudarte! –exclamó Sirius interrumpiéndola-.

Alice le miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? Vosotros no sabéis ni por dónde empezar a buscarle. Lo que vais a hacer es volver a Hogwarts ahora mismo. ¿Avisasteis acaso de que os ibais? Solo falta este disgusto en el colegio después de lo que ha pasado…

- Por favor, escúchanos un momento –la suplicó Lily tomándola la mano para centrar su atención en ella. Alice la miró con desconfianza, pero se calló, dejándola hablar-. Creemos que podemos ayudar. No sabemos dónde puede estar James, eso es verdad. Pero tenemos más cosas. Cosas que no esperan que estén en nuestro poder. Seguro que os preguntáis dónde está la cuarta caja si no se la han conseguido robar a James.

Eso se ganó la completa atención de Alice. ¿Cuarta caja? Ya había oído mencionar un dato así de curioso. Concretamente a Bellatrix el día anterior. Voldemort las buscaba y tenía tres de ellas en su poder. Faltaba una cuarta. Una cuarta que tenía que estar en poder de James Potter, pero que era evidente que no había sido así. Y esos chicos sabían dónde estaba. La solución al misterio estaba a un paso de ella.

- ¿Qué sabéis de esas cajas y dónde está la última?

Lily dudó, pero finalmente sacó la caja del bolsillo de su abrigo. Los ojos de Alice la inspeccionaron con rapidez. Era pequeña, de color verde oscuro, y con extrañas inscripciones en la cubierta. Parecía una caja normal y corriente, pero si Voldemort estaba detrás de ella era evidente que no era así. Alzó sus ojos para mirar a Lily, que la observaba con súplica. ¿Sabrían ellos de esa caja más de lo que sabía ella, que valía decir que era poco?

- ¿Me podéis aclarar qué hay dentro? –preguntó cambiando su peso a la pierna mala sin darse cuenta, y trastabillando un poco hasta que volvió a recuperar el equilibrio-.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –preguntó Remus con suspicacia-.

La mirada de Alice le indicó que ahí las preguntas las hacía ella. Volvió a traspasar a Lily y esta, aunque insegura, acabó fiándose de ella y confiándole lo que sabía. Según su relato fue prosiguiendo, revelándole todo no solo a Alice, sino a sus tres amigos que no sabían todos los detalles, la cara de los cuatro era un poema. Alice la miraba a ella y a la caja entre la incredulidad y el pánico a lo que podría ocurrir si esa última caja caía en manos de Voldemort. El silencio les llenó cuando Lily terminó.

- Tienes que darme la caja –declaró Alice después de un par de minutos-. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por traer a James de vuelta. Pero tienes que dármela ahora.

- No. Iremos contigo –respondió la pelirroja tajante-.

- No voy a dejaros venir conmigo a ningún sitio. Esto es el Departamento de Aurores, no un concurso de duelo de colegio.

- Sabemos que hay riesgos, pero hemos venido a buscar a James y no nos iremos sin encontrarle –declaró Sirius frunciendo el ceño-.

Alice fue a discutir con el muchacho que le sacaba un poco de quicio desde su gloriosa entrada en el departamento, pero Remus intervino.

- Si aún no le encontráis, quizá podamos ayudar. No te molestaremos.

La aurora suspiró, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba con esos chicos y preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo entonces en la misión, y si Frank estaría bien. Les miró a los cuatro con comprensión, pero dureza.

- Veréis chicos, esto es confidencial. Hay una posibilidad de que podamos averiguar dónde tienen a James, y estamos intentando rescatarle. Es una situación muy delicada, pero con la caja que habéis traído creo que las cosas se podrían inclinar a nuestro favor. Dejádmela e intentaré traeros a vuestro amigo lo antes posible.

- Mira –insistió Lily demostrando su terquedad-. Sé como funciona esta caja, y no podría explicártelo en cinco minutos. Llévame contigo y en diez minutos conseguiré inclinar las cosas a nuestro favor de verdad.

- Lily –suspiró Alice usando por primera vez el nombre de la chica, que recordaba no solo por el concurso sino por los dos años que coincidió con ese grupo en el colegio-. Por favor, entiéndeme. No sería responsable por mi parte llevarme a cuatro adolescentes a una misión como esa. Ni siquiera habéis acabado el colegio.

- No, entiéndeme tú a mí. No somos adolescentes, los cuatro ya somos adultos. Sabemos los riesgos que corremos y aun así iremos. ¿Tú no lo harías si tu marido estuviera en esta situación?

Al mirarla a los ojos, Alice pudo ver la misma preocupación que sentía ella por Frank en ese momento. Eso la debilitó. No sabía que ese chico tuviera novia y fuese Lily Evans. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esos chicos eran de una aversión mutua. Pero era evidente que esos sentimientos habían cambiado drásticamente. Le recordó en ese momento a los de Frank, que también habían variado mucho con los años. Los de ella, sin embargo, siempre fueron los mismos. Se odió a sí misma por su debilidad, pero le habían tocado el punto sensible.

- Me van a echar del Departamento –se lamentó en voz alta y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, haciendo que los chicos vieran que habían ganado la batalla-. De acuerdo. Pero tenéis que obedecerme en cada momento y manteneros siempre detrás de mí.

Los cuatro asintieron solemnemente, pero a su espalda Sirius y Remus chocaron las manos como triunfo. Lily se volvió a guardar la caja celosamente en el bolsillo, volviendo a acariciarla esperando poder mandarle un mensaje de esperanza a James.

OO—OO

El casi invisible sol estaba próximo a colocarse en lo más alto del cielo. Ya casi era mediodía. Aunque la bruma matinal no había permitido que el día amaneciera completamente, eso no evitaría que el ritual pudiera hacerse a la hora adecuada. Por eso el Señor Oscuro se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo al lugar en el que les había ordenado a sus servidores que lo prepararan todo.

Eficazmente, Bellatrix había dejado todo dispuesto esperando ser complaciente. Su mirada ansiosa siguió a su amo desde el momento en que este entró en la gran estancia de piedra, pero él no la miró ni un segundo. Su atención estaba centrada en el sujeto que estaba situado en medio de la gran sala. El chico estaba consciente, tal y como lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, Bella le había inmovilizado con unas cuerdas con las que forcejeaba. Le necesitaba completamente quieto. Por eso hizo desaparecer las cuerdas, pero antes de que el aturdido chico pudiera moverse le inmovilizó con un potente hechizo. Desde ese momento el joven muchacho solo podría mover los ojos, lo que no le serviría de mucha ayuda. Sonriendo por estar cerca del final por fin, Voldemort se inclinó sobre James.

- Es la hora.

Su susurro, aunque dicho en tono bajo, resonó por toda la estancia, llamando la atención de los presentes. Poco a poco los mortífagos se fueron arremolinando en torno a esa especie de altar en el que el joven mago estaba colocado, ansiosos de presenciar lo que su señor les había asegurado como algo único. Voldemort apartó las mangas de su túnica y se acomodó a un costado del chico, colocando las cajas a sus pies. Su mirada se conectó con la de este, advirtiendo su miedo y a la vez su desafío. Arrogante hasta el final. Él le sonrió despectivamente.

- ¡_Extractum menti_! –exclamó de repente apuntando con su varita a la cabeza del muchacho, que se tensó de inmediato-.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. No sabían si el maleficio habría funcionado, pues era desconocido para todos ellos. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que su amo no estaba pendiente de los ojos del chico, como siempre debía hacerse con la legeremancia, sino que paseaba su mirada con tranquilidad por todo el alrededor del muchacho. James no podía luchar contra esa poderosa magia que le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Todo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado potente. Y él se sentía tan débil después de esos últimos días…

Ni siquiera sabía contra qué debía luchar. No recordaba haber oído hablar de ese hechizo, pero era evidente que no era nada bueno. Con la legeremancia se sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y un cansancio general, pero esto era agónico. Sentía el cuerpo más tenso que una piedra y notaba sus músculos contraerse dolorosamente. Incluso sintió el momento en que volvieron a abrirse las heridas que se hizo en Hogsmeade, sangrando de nuevo con intensidad por todo su cuerpo.

Pero Voldemort no se inmutó por eso. Estaba demasiado pendiente de sostener su varita para que resistiera el potente maleficio que estaba practicando. De repente un gran rayo de luz bajó del techo, como si el propio sol hubiera atravesado la piedra y llegara hasta ellos apuntando algo directamente. Algo que estaba formándose en ese momento justo al otro lado de James. Este miró de reojo asustado, intentando expulsar de su cuerpo ese hechizo que le estaba torturando. Era como una especie de humo de colores que fue creando una forma rectangular, y cuyo interior empezó a hacer interferencias. James supo de inmediato a lo que le recordaba. Lo había visto hacía un par de meses en casa de Lily. Televisión, se llamaba.

Pero, ¿qué hacía un aparato muggle en ese lugar? La compañía que tenía era la que menos habría imaginado que fuera a ponerse a observar la televisión. Por los ruidos que oía a su alrededor, de hecho la mayoría parecían bastante confundidos y sorprendidos. Al fijar su mirada de nuevo en Voldemort, vio que sonreía. Eso significaba que había conseguido su objetivo. Su sonrisa le puso la piel de gallina, aunque solo la idea de tenerle a menos de un metro de distancia le aterraba. Pero si su artimaña había funcionado, eso quería decir que él pronto dejaría de serle útil. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de morir.

Esa sensación, unida al dolor que estaba sintiendo, le hacía desear perder el conocimiento. Así el sufrimiento acabaría. Pero sabía que el dolor era demasiado fuerte para permitirle un descanso. Con la vista velada por el dolor y sin poder mirar bien al no poder moverse, torció los ojos para volver a ver esa televisión improvisada. La mala colocación de las gafas tampoco ayudó a su visión. No entendía para qué podría servir, pero la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando las interferencias acabaron y se encontró con el rostro de su abuelo. ¿Era un modo de contactar con los muertos? No entendía nada…

- ¡Es un niño! –exclamaba el anciano con una amplia sonrisa-. No sé por qué me extraño, pero será fantástico enseñarle a jugar al quidditch.

- Sí claro, para eso estás tú –dijo una voz de mujer que James reconoció con sorpresa como la de su abuela-. Déjame verle.

Su abuelo se apartó un poco y la cabeza de su abuela también surgió mirando a la pantalla.

- Vaya, ha sacado los ojos de su madre –comentaba su abuela apreciativamente-. Esperemos, entonces, que no haya salido cegato.

- ¡Con la suerte que tiene mi hermano…! –exclamó de repente una alegre voz que pertenecía a Adam Potter. Un dolor le cruzó el pecho al recordar las palabras de ese mortífago. Si no le habían mentido, su tío estaba muerto. El dolor era enorme, y el miedo le atenazaba pues eso confirmaba que la ayuda que tanto había suplicado jamás llegaría-. A ver, a ver…

Junto a la cabeza de su sonriente abuela apareció la de su tío. Estaba joven. Como no le recordaba desde hacía años. Miró a la pantalla frunciendo el ceño y comentó con voz de asqueo:

- Está todo arrugado y colorado…

- ¡Eso es porque acaba de nacer, estúpido! –exclamó de pronto la voz de su padre, al tiempo que una mano surgía de la nada y golpeaba a su tío en la nuca-.

La perspectiva se movió un poco para observar a Charlus Potter que miraba a su hermano ofendido. Después volvió a cambiar para mostrar a Adam frotándose la nuca, y por último se movió a la izquierda para ver a su abuelo acercando un dedo a la pantalla y sonriendo.

- Tú no les hagas caso, James –dijo el anciano con una bondadosa sonrisa-.

Resoplando, Voldemort movió la varita y el dolor se intensificó. James volvió a tensarse y por el rabillo del ojo vio la escena cambiar. Ahora estaba delante de su dormitorio de Gryffindor, con la puerta cerrada. Escuchó su risa de fondo y vio su propia mano alargarse para abrir la puerta. Tras esta apareció su dormitorio tal y como lo recordaba, pero con una clara diferencia. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban Sirius y Grace besándose, hasta que se apartaron de golpe al escuchar la puerta. Era una escena que no recordaba haber vivido. Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que James escuchó su propia voz asombrada:

- ¿Qué coño…?

Sirius parecía incómodo y Grace estaba empezando a sofocarse por momentos. Los dos se miraron durante una milésima de segundo y su mejor amigo se adelantó.

- Verás hermano, deja que te cuente.

- ¿Vosotros dos? –preguntó la voz incrédula de James-.

- Pues…

- ¡_Obliviate_! –se escuchó de repente-.

La imagen solo alcanzó a ver a una Grace apuntándole con la varita mientras Sirius se giraba sorprendido. Después todo se fundió en negro, hasta que Voldemort hizo otro movimiento de varita. De repente James vio una escena conocida. Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Reconocía completamente las copas de los árboles y la espesura del follaje. Se escucharon varios gemidos y de repente una exclamación ahogada. Su propia mano apareció de la nada, manchada completamente con su sangre.

De fondo se escuchaba una pelea, pero la visión no era suficientemente buena. La perspectiva cambió, como si una persona hubiera pasado de estar tumbada a sentarse. Se veían sus manos ensangrentadas intentando abrir una cazadora torpemente. De repente escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, y sintió que el cuerpo le dolía un poco menos al reconocer la voz de Lily. Su precioso rostro apareció de repente, pero de vez en cuando se veía opacado por sus manos que seguían intentando abrir su abrigo.

- ¿Qué… qué?

Su preciosa pelirroja parecía estar en shock, y James vio aparecer su propia mano ensangrentada, aun sosteniendo la varita, y sujetarle un mechón de su cabello. No pudo evitar pensar que si esa iba a ser la última imagen que tendría antes de morir, sería feliz. Lily mirándole fijamente, con esos brillantes y profundos ojos verdes fijos en él. Sentía que parte de sus fuerzas le volvían solo con ver su rostro otra vez. La imagen varió, bajando hacia el regazo de James, que estaba por completo cubierto de sangre y cuyo jersey estaba húmedo y pegado al cuerpo. Vio sus manos buscar algo en el interior de su túnica y…

- ¡_BOMBARDA_! –gritó de repente una voz que James reconoció al instante. El alivio casi le hizo perder la conciencia-.

OO—OO

Cuando la clase de defensa terminó Grace y Gisele salieron corriendo hacia la sala de profesores. Jeff tuvo que apresurarse para darles alcance, aunque ninguno de los tres tenía en mente volver a entrar en ninguna clase. El intento de llevar el día normal había sido un fracaso, y McGonagall ya les podría regañar, pero no iban a seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Creéis que les han encontrado? –preguntó Grace con una esperanza casi nula en su voz-.

Ninguno de los otros dos le respondieron, sino que Gisele aligeró el paso y los demás lo hicieron a su vez para seguirle el ritmo. La rubia había estado a ciegas toda esa semana. Solo se había concentrado en recuperarse y en sentirse culpable por la muerte de Kate. No había sabido ver la expresión preocupada de Lily ni la reserva poco natural en Sirius. Ahora todo encajaba en su mente como una pieza de puzzle. También recordó el extraño y desesperado abrazo que Remus le había dado cuando por fin había ido a verla a la enfermería. Había echado de menos a su mejor amigo los primeros días y había preguntado bastante por él, pero no había obtenido muchas respuestas. Y la noche de hacía tres días él había aparecido bajo la capa de James y la había abrazado como si agradeciera que ella aún estuviera allí. Seguro que se acababa de enterar de la desaparición de James.

Se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Por no haber sido un apoyo para Lily. Por no haber podido reconocer las reacciones de Sirius. Estaba frustrada, enfadada consigo misma y preocupada por todos. Ojala no hubieran desaparecido esa noche. Si hubieran esperado unas horas más ella habría ido con ellos. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Vio a pocos metros la puerta de la sala de profesores y se abalanzó sobre ella esperando encontrar buenas noticias. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara el pomo una mano la detuvo. Gis la miró un segundo, instándola a guardar silencio. Y enseguida distinguió las voces de McGonagall y Slughorn allí dentro. Los tres se quedaron quietos escuchando.

- Aún me cuesta creer que Lily Evans sea tan imprudente –comentaba el profesor de pociones con voz resignada-.

- En momentos de desesperación no sabemos cómo podríamos llegar a actuar –dijo la voz de McGonagall en tono más neutro-. Pero todo apunta a que su huida tiene que ver con la desaparición de Potter.

- ¿Seguro que es una huida, verdad? –preguntó entonces Slughorn preocupado-. ¿No se habrán infiltrado en Hogwarts y se los habrán llevado como al otro muchacho?

Ante esa pregunta los tres del otro lado de la puerta se tensaron, pero la profesora de transformaciones negó esa posibilidad.

- Lo he comprobado. Nadie ha entrado en el castillo. La Señora Gorda me ha asegurado que marcharon solos y por propia voluntad. Al parecer Black y Lupin discutieron y el primero se fue junto a Evans y Pettigrew. Y dijo que un minuto después Lupin salió también. Seguro que intentó hacerlos razonar, pero al no conseguirlo se fue con ellos. ¡Ese grupo es imposible! Pero reconozco que jamás lo habría creído de Evans…

- ¿Y qué te lleva a pensar que se hayan ido por causa de Potter?

McGonagall suspiró con fuerza.

- Sus amigos me han confirmado que su actitud no era normal desde que se supo su desaparición. Pero además hay que añadir que ayer Black, Lupin y Evans faltaron a varias clases y después me pidieron hablar con el director sobre el tema. Parecían nerviosos y apresurados, pero se negaron a contármelo a mí. Si hubiera insistido…

- No te atormentes, Minerva. Son un grupo de cabezotas. Incluso mí querida Lily.

- Ahora tengo que encontrarlos como dé lugar. En este colegio ya han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ya varios padres han sacado a sus hijos de aquí tras el ataque. Si descubren que cuatro alumnos han conseguido romper tan fácilmente las medidas de seguridad para salir de la escuela, surgirá el caos. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que acabe la mañana o tendré que dar parte al Ministerio.

- Las armaduras ya están trabajando, y todos los cuadros y fantasmas están colaborando. Es casi seguro de que ya no están en el colegio. Quizá debamos ampliar la búsqueda a Hogsmeade, la estación de tren… Podrían incluso haber llegado a Londres.

No escucharon la respuesta de McGonagall porque Jeff empujó a las chicas fuera de allí. Ya habían averiguado lo que querían saber, y por la palidez de sus rostros supo que no les convendría empezar a escuchar conjeturas. Ellas estuvieron calladas durante todo el camino que él las guio hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Dijo la contraseña con voz neutra y las dejó pasar antes por el retrato. Como era la mitad de la mañana, la sala estaba desierta. Todos se encontraban en clase. Grace fue a sentarse al sofá al lado de la chimenea, pero Gis se volvió hacia él con avidez.

- ¿Están bien?

Era una pregunta directa, al igual que la de Peter el día del ataque. Le preguntaba si había visto algo, si había tenido alguna visión. La culpabilidad le carcomió el estómago y solo supo encogerse de hombros. La latina bufó frustrada y se sentó algo lejos de Grace. La tensión entre ambas era palpable, y Jeff sentía que no las conocía lo suficiente como para solucionar la situación. Por eso decidió quedarse callado hasta que alguna de ellas dijera algo. Fue Grace la primera en romper el hielo. Hicieron falta quince largos minutos de silencio para que la rubia por fin alzara la mirada de su regazo y mirara a su amiga con una mezcla de súplica y pena.

- Lo siento…

Gisele levantó también la vista, mirándola confusa. Grace hizo una mueca triste con la boca.

- Lo de Kate –aclaró-. Siento no haber podido ayudarla… Nos quedamos ella y yo solas y… -algo se le atoró en la garganta y tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire pesadamente-. Te juro que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad… Yo no quería… Y menos con lo que ya le había hecho… Es como si todo lo que hice ese día condujera a su final y no puedo evitar…

No pudo acabar la frase. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido en su cabeza. Solo eran palabras sueltas que quería expulsar porque llevaban una semana ahogándole. Sobre todo al tener delante a Gisele. Ella había intentado mediar entre Kate y ella. Pese a estar más unida a la primera, le había dado el beneficio de la duda y había intentado que hablaran civilizadamente. Y ella no había sabido cuidar de Kate. La imagen de su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo sin vida la perseguía en sueños constantemente.

Durante un rato Gis no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Grace mientras esta se tapaba la cara con las manos. No estaba llorando pero era la viva imagen de la desesperación. El monstruo de la culpabilidad que llevaba una semana arañándole el interior volvió a sacar las garras con fuerza. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, sacando el valor de un recóndito lugar en su pecho.

- Yo siento… haberme ido. El traslador era para las tres. Debí haber aguantado hasta que las tres pudiéramos irnos juntas…

- No fue tu culpa. Hubo una explosión –le interrumpió Grace levantando la mirada-.

- Ya, pero yo me fui a y me puse a salvo y vosotras os quedasteis. Y Kate murió…

- Era imposible que controlaras eso –Grace se sentía muy frustrada porque cada vez le costaba más aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos-.

- Y era imposible que tú pudieras impedir lo que pasó –refutó Gisele-. Bastante suerte tuviste de salir de ahí con vida. No es culpa tuya que esa loca acabara con Kate antes y decidiera dejarte a ti para el final…

Grace sonrió tristemente mientras unas pocas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y corrían libres por sus mejillas. Gis intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero sintió que si lo hacía también sucumbiría al llanto. Por eso se limitó a levantarse, sentarse al lado de su amiga y abrazarla con fuerza. Grace respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad, y ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo en esa reconciliación que les había quitado el sueño a ambas. Por fin se sentían en paz la una con la otra.

Estuvieron un rato hablando en voz baja. Grace consiguió superar el llanto, pero sobre ambas se cernía un manto de tristeza difícil de combatir. Hablaban de Kate, intentaban recordarla en sus mejores momentos. Grace también intentó darle esperanzas a Gis sobre Rachel. Sabía que aunque su amiga se recuperara nunca podría volver a tener una vida normal, pero no era necesario que Gisele pensara en eso ahora. Y esta también intentó tranquilizar a Grace sobre el paradero de Lily.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordaron la presencia de Jeff. El chico estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana, mirando la brumosa mañana y el viento que agitaba los árboles con fuerza. Su mirada estaba perdida y su ceño fruncido con preocupación. Ambas compartieron una mirada antes de levantarse e ir hacia él.

- Jeff, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Gisele tanteando el terreno-.

Él las miró lentamente y torció el gesto.

- Yo también tengo que disculparme con vosotras. No he sido del todo sincero, y temo que eso solo haya empeorado aún más las cosas.

Grace y Gis compartieron una mirada confusa, y volvieron la atención a Jeff esperando que este se explicara. Él suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de soltar la bomba.

- Creo que James está muerto. Lo he creído todo este tiempo y no he dicho nada. Y ahora Peter, Remus, Sirius y Lily pueden estar siguiendo sus mismos pasos por mi culpa.

Hubo un segundo de silencio que necesitaron para comprender lo que acababan de oír, pero al momento Grace y Gis compartían una expresión idéntica.

- ¡¿Qué?

OO—OO

Peter y Lily cayeron al suelo cuando Alice les soltó después de desaparecerse. Remus se tambaleó pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en Sirius. Este aún tenía la mano sujeta al hombro de la aurora, que miraba con seriedad la larga calle que tenían delante. Habían ido a parar a otra zona completamente distinta a la que estaba ubicado el Ministerio de Magia. Los cuatro ignoraban si seguían en Londres, pero confiaban ciegamente en Alice. Esta les miró con cautela un segundo antes de empezar a andar.

- Manteneos detrás de mí y no llaméis la atención. Tened las varitas a punto pero bien escondidas; esta es zona muggle.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí nerviosos pero obedecieron sin rechistar. Alice miraba alrededor continuamente, con la mano colocada estratégicamente en el bolsillo sintiéndose indefensa sin su varita. Vigilaba su retaguardia cada pocos segundos, donde la seguían los chicos con expresiones de tensión. Lily estaba increíblemente pálida y Peter parecía a punto de gritar del miedo que se le estaba acumulando en el estómago. Les condujo por una calle bastante marginal. Borrachos y drogadictos muggles estaban agrupados en las esquinas, hablando a voces e intentando huir del frío con sus propios métodos. Lily se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Remus cuando algunos de ellos empezaron a gritarles obscenidades a ella y a Alice. Y esta última tuvo que sujetar a Sirius para que no les respondiera ninguna provocación. Finalmente llegaron a un grupo de edificios algo destartalados. Alice se acercó con seguridad a uno y entró con ellos pisándole los talones. Subió los escalones casi de dos en dos hasta llegar al séptimo piso, momento en que Peter y Lily ya resoplaban en busca de aire.

- Cuando saquemos a James de esta le diré que te de un par de clases de quidditch, pelirroja. Necesitas hacer más ejercicio –le susurró Sirius a su amiga para liberar tensión-.

El objetivo se consiguió cuando ella le golpeó el hombro con una mirada encendida. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde la tensión volvió cuando Alice se detuvo delante de una puerta. Con una mirada les indicó que se mantuvieran callados y detrás de ella, y después llamó a la puerta. Tras unos segundos de silencio se escucharon pasos al otro lado y los cinco agudizaron el oído.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién viene? –preguntó una voz nerviosa-.

- ¿Sturgis? –preguntó Alice con un toque de confusión-. ¿Estás solo? Soy Alice.

- ¿Cuál era la misión que tenías que seguir hoy? –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo-.

Alice suspiró y procedió a darle la respuesta al joven para que este se tranquilizara al confirmar que de verdad era ella. Bastante nervioso parecía por haberse quedado solo el primer día que colaboraba con la Orden. Tras indicarle que debía estar en el despacho esperando algún mensaje de Dumbledore, este la dejó entrar con creciente confusión al verla acompañada de cuatro adolescentes.

- Yo les conozco –dijo aún un poco alucinado. Después abrió mucho los ojos y señaló a Sirius-. ¡Tú le prendiste fuego a mi sombrero el día de mi graduación!

Alice le dedicó otra mirada furibunda al joven Black y este resopló.

- No seas rencoroso, Podmore. Estamos aquí por algo importante.

Aunque el joven Sturgis parecía dispuesto a discutir, Alice le detuvo. Por primera vez en el día estaba de acuerdo con Sirius; tenían algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Dónde están Moody y los demás?

- Se acaban de ir hace unos minutos –respondió el joven algo atropelladamente-. Hubo problemas en el plan. Cuando llegaron no había nadie, pero parece que Marlene volvió a localizarles. Han ido todos juntos y yo me he quedado por si ocurre algo.

Alice asintió pensativamente mientras miraba a los cuatro chicos que escuchaban con avidez. Lily se mordía el labio continuamente y parecía estar deseando salir corriendo. Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido y les miraba a Sturgis y a ella como si estuviera enfadado por no entenderles del todo. La expresión de Remus era de pura concentración, incluso parecía capaz de llegar más allá de las conclusiones lógicas con lo poco que había escuchado. Y Peter se retorcía las manos continuamente mientras inspeccionaba la sala con sus pequeños y curiosos ojos. De repente se dio cuenta de que Sturgis le había preguntado algo y le volvió a dedicar atención.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –repitió el joven sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada despectiva a Sirius que arqueó las cejas con arrogancia-.

- Pues… es complicado –titubeó Alice-. Ha surgido algo nuevo. Y urgente. Tengo que llevarlos con Dumbledore.

- Pero ahora…

- Lo sé –le interrumpió ella-. Sé los riesgos que hay pero tengo que asumirlos. Es algo gordo. ¿Dónde han ido?

Sturgis dudó antes de hablar. Parecía debatirse entre hacer lo correcto o lo que parecía urgente por la expresión de Alice. Él la conocía del Ministerio y de Hogwarts, aunque en el colegio no habían sido amigos, pues pertenecían a diferentes casas y cursos. Era una mujer muy amable y extrovertida. Confiaba en ella. Pero esos cuatro deberían estar en Hogwarts y no en la sede de la Orden del Fénix acompañados de una aurora que aseguraba tener que llevarles con Dumbledore quien en ese momento debía estar luchando con el mismísimo Voldemort. Los ojos de Alice le decidieron.

- En Slieve Bloom.

- ¿En Irlanda? –preguntó Alice con la boca abierta-.

Él asintió aún inseguro de lo que había hecho.

- Hay una fortaleza derruida a unas 8 millas adentrándose en el bosque. Parece que Voldemort y los suyos se han trasladado allí esta misma mañana. Con el chico.

Por las reacciones de los adolescentes supo que no debía haber mencionado eso, pero Alice supo mantener el orden como un buen general frente a su Ejército. Les condujo con firmeza hacia la salida mientras le indicaba que no cambiara su misión ni variara nada por la visita de ella. Él la detuvo inseguro.

- Alice, si Moody o Elphias se enteran de que he incumplido órdenes…

- Tranquilo –le tranquilizó ella con un apretón en el brazo-. Yo seré la única responsable de esto.

Y dicho esto se aseguró de darse prisa en volver a desandar todo el recorrido desde que se habían desaparecido. Entendiendo la gravedad de la situación los chicos la siguieron en silencio y con rapidez. A Sirius no se le ocurriría hacer ningún chiste en ese momento, y Peter decidió guardar dentro de sí el miedo que estaba atenazando su estómago. Se limitó a apretarle la mano a Lily, que estaba pálida y sudorosa, y siguieron corriendo, intentando no perder el tiempo.

Alice volvió a realizar la misma desaparición que hizo volver a marearse a los chicos, pero estos no se quejaron. Quizá el miedo les tenía tan paralizados que fue eso lo que consiguió que ninguno se cayera al suelo al llegar. Los cuatro miraron en silencio alrededor, sin conseguir tener ánimo para apreciar la belleza de los distintos tonos verdes del bosque ni del olor de la lluvia que caía lentamente sobre ellos, calándolos poco a poco. De pronto, Alice maldijo en voz baja.

- Mierda, tendría que habérsela pedido a Sturgis… -después se giró y se dirigió a Lily-. Déjame un momento tu varita, por favor.

Esta se la entregó algo reticentemente, y Alice se adelantó varios pasos antes de poner la varita en la palma de su mano y cerrar los ojos concentrándose. Lily se maravilló cuando vio su varita girar sobre sí misma hasta que se detuvo apuntando en una dirección.

- Vamos –les urgió Alice-. Tenemos que ser rápidos y silenciosos. A partir de ahora esto es muy peligroso y quiero que seáis consecuentes con los riesgos que corréis.

Ellos ni siquiera asintieron. No era necesario. Solo la siguieron por el bosque lo más rápido que podían. Peter y Lily sacaron fuerzas de donde su estado físico no parecía capaz encontrar, pero la preocupación por James y el miedo al saber hacia dónde se dirigían les daban fuerzas extra. Después de unos minutos de caminata durante los cuales los cinco se empaparon por completo casi sin darse cuenta, una edificación se abrió paso entre los árboles. No era un edificio completo. Ni siquiera un castillo. Eran las ruinas de algo que había sido enorme hacía muchos años. Los chicos miraron alrededor entre desconfiados y maravillados por la atmósfera que se respiraba. Recordaba un poco a Hogwarts: un edificio viejo con mucha magia acumulada.

Alice estaba completamente alerta. Miraba alrededor continuamente, pero ningún mortífago parecía estar fuera vigilando. Debían estar todos dentro. ¿Habrían llegado los demás? Esa duda se resolvió cuando dieron algunos pasos más y cruzaron la barrera mágica que mantenía el secreto de la fortaleza. De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo, unidos a distintas voces que se enfrentaban a gritos. Lo que hasta ese momento había parecido un lugar abandonado, ahora desprendía luces de todos los colores. El verde opacaba al resto en un triste augurio que precedía a la maldición asesina que los mortífagos tanto disfrutaban al usar. A Alice se le puso la piel de gallina. Llevó a los chicos hasta una pared y les hizo esconderse tras ella.

- Esperadme aquí, voy a reconocer la zona. No os mováis.

Los cuatro negaron a la vez, aún concentrados en los ruidos de pelea que se expandían por todo el lugar. Para Sirius y para Lily parecía un dejavu de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Los rayos verdes, los gritos de dolor… todos les recordaba a ese funesto día de hacía una semana que parecían acabar de vivir. Remus escuchaba todo atentamente, con una tez mucho más pálida de lo normal. Estaba pensativo y parecía asustado. Y el que desde luego lo estaba era Peter. No tenía ningún tipo de color en su rostro, tenía sus pequeños ojos abiertos de terror y apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Sirius mientras emitía sin darse cuenta una especie de chirrido que se asemejaba al de un ratón atrapado en una ratonera.

- ¿Creéis que James estará ahí dentro? –preguntó Lily con una voz que no era la suya-.

A su lado Sirius la miró de un modo que no supo descifrar, y Peter volvió a hacer ese molesto ruidito. Remus tragó saliva.

- Te-tenemos que prepararnos –dijo el licántropo con la voz temblorosa aunque intentaba mantenerla firme-.

Los otros tres le miraron interrogantes y él se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la túnica, donde también descansaba la capa de invisibilidad de James. Sacó un pequeño frasco de color negro y se lo mostró a sus amigos con la mano temblorosa. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de golpe.

- ¿Eso es…?

- Sí –respondió Remus sonriéndola todo lo que podía, aunque sus labios apenas formaron una fina línea llena de tensión-. La tomé del baúl cuando salí del cuarto. No sé por qué lo hice, pero creo que es la mejor idea que podía haber tenido.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Sirius mientras Lily asentía de acuerdo con su amigo-.

- Felix Felicis. Era la poción que teníamos que hacer para el trabajo de Slughorn, y no sé muy bien por qué la tomé anoche.

- No pensabas acompañarnos –le recordó Sirius confuso-.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Creía que no, pero si mi intención era ir por McGonagall parece que mi subconsciente ya había tomado otra decisión. Está acabada. Creo que deberíamos bebérnosla.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que se escucharon más gritos de dolor que les hicieron tensarse a los cuatro.

- Seguro que nos hace falta –respondió Sirius mientras le quitaba el frasco y se lo tendía a Lily-. Las damas primero.

Lily se llevó el frasquito a los labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo asegurándose de no beber demasiado. Después la tomó Peter, quien bebió más de lo necesario de una cabezada, y se la pasó a Sirius con brusquedad. Este bebió unas gotas para dejar también poción a Remus, quien acabó con ella de un golpe. Los cuatro suspiraron mirándose. Los efectos empezaron a hacer efecto. Los gritos de dolor no parecían darles tanto miedo como hacía un minuto, y la perspectiva del futuro cercano no parecía tan negra. Incluso Peter parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo de lo habitual. Antes de que pudieran intercambiar impresiones de la poción, Alice regresó con una expresión urgente en el rostro.

- De acuerdo, vamos. Pero manteneos escondidos y quietecitos donde yo os diga, ¿de acuerdo? Y, Lily, ten a mano esa caja –añadió mientras le devolvía la varita a su dueña-.

OO—OO

Allí dentro se estaba desarrollando una batalla épica. Tras la oportuna aparición de Dumbledore llegó el resto de la Orden, que cargaron contra los mortífagos como si estos no les superaran en número. Las intenciones de ser discretos y tomarse varios minutos para atacar se habían ido al traste cuando el anciano director había inspeccionado la zona y había descubierto la situación. James Potter estaba vivo. Y hasta ahí las buenas noticias. El hechizo al que estaba siendo sometido era muy potente, realmente límite. No eran muchos los magos que se habían atrevido a usarlo, y siempre practicando la magia oscura. Era un método para obligar a una mente a recordar algo que nunca recordaría en situaciones normales. Superaba con mucho a la legeremancia, y siempre terminaba con la muerte de la víctima. Si se detenía antes del fin, igualmente la persona acababa loca. Él esperaba haber llegado antes de que las consecuencias fueran irreparables. Al percatarse del peligro se apartó del lado de Marlene y saltó hacia adelante con una energía más propia de un jovenzuelo que de alguien de su edad.

Los demás le siguieron ciegamente, como siempre. Y a partir de entonces se formó una batalla incontrolable. Los mortífagos les duplicaban pero sus corajes les hacían parejos. El problema era que nadie podía acercarse al chico, que lucía prácticamente inconsciente si no fuera porque de vez en cuando trataba de abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo seguía rígido como una tabla; igual que una estatua, aún bajo el hechizo de inmovilidad. Dumbledore se encontraba luchando contra Voldemort a unos metros de él, pero a cada intento del anciano por aproximarse un poco este le repelía con maldiciones asesinas.

Por otro lado, Bellatrix se había autoimpuesto la tarea de encargarse de que nadie se acercara al muchacho. Aún no habían sacado de él lo que necesitaban y el señor Tenebroso dependía del chico para hallar la última caja. No podía permitir que lo rescataran. Su defensa era tan fiera que mantenía apartados a todos cinco metros a la redonda. Cerca de ella, Rodolphus se enfrentaba con Caradoc Dearborn. El maldito sangre sucia le estaba haciendo sudar a su marido la gota gorda para desembarazarse de él. Era uno de los más antiguos colaboradores de Dumbledore y un viejo "amigo" de su esposo. Eran varias las veces en que se habían enfrentado y ambos habían ganado y perdido contra el otro. Pero ese día no podían permitirse fallos, como así le recordó a gritos.

- ¡Mátale y ven a ayudarme! ¡No pueden llevarse al mocoso!

Rodolphus no hizo alusión de haberla oído, lo que la puso más furiosa. Enardecida, dirigió su enfado contra su oponente más cercano. Segundos después se escuchó por toda la estancia un grito de dolor de Dorcas Meadows, al tiempo que estaba caía a varios metros de distancia, quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Cerca de ella Rabastan se acercó para rematarla, pero Anthony Bones se apresuró a envolverla en un escudo protector mientras Edgar dejaba fuera de juego al mortífago con apenas dos movimientos.

Voldemort no se atrevía a usar el poder de las cajas. No con Dumbledore tan cerca. Si las usaba estas serían más vulnerables y el viejo podría absorberle el poder. Por ello se limitaba a protegerlas con su cuerpo mientras echaba mano de su habilidad para acabar con su enemigo más poderoso. Con la sorpresa del ataque ni siquiera había podido lanzar un escudo protector sobre ellas, y el anciano no le daba tregua para hacerlo en ese momento. De su varita salió un potente rayo morado que, al ser desviado por Dumbledore y golpear una pared, hizo tambalearse los cimientos del lugar. El viejo le devolvió un rayo de color marrón que él también desvió y dejó fuera de juego a uno de los suyos, liberando de golpe a Benjy Fenwick.

Cuando el mortífago contra el que el joven luchaba cayó por una maldición perdida, Benjy tuvo la libertad de observar la situación a su alrededor y decidir quien de sus compañeros necesitaba más ayuda. Vio a Marlene demasiado alejada de Fabian para su propio bien, que estaba haciendo frente a dos mortífagos con dificultad. Por colmo, un tercero se aproximaba a ella por la espalda. Alzando la varita dejó inconsciente a este y se enfrentó a uno los encapuchados que acosaban a su compañera.

No lejos de ellos, Frank se encontraba luchando contra un mortífago que le resultaba familiar. Sus movimientos, sus manos, la forma de mover la varita… Conocía a ese tipo, pero no acababa de recordar en qué otra batalla podría haberle enfrentado. Y si había algo que Frank, como auror, no podía soportar era quedarse con las ganas de conocer la identidad de un mortífago.

- ¡_Reducto_! –gritó apuntando a su máscara-.

El enmascarado pareció adelantarse a sus pensamientos y se apartó para que el hechizo no le diera. No se atrevía a poner un escudo y que este no aguantara. Eso solo aumentó la curiosidad de Frank, en cuya mente iba creciendo cada vez más la sensación de dejavu. El mortífago estuvo a punto de acertarle con un desmaius, pero él pudo desviarlo a tiempo. La lucha era pareja, pero el auror se movía más rápido. Frank estaba en plena forma. Hacía tiempo que había salido del hospital y estaba completamente recuperado, se sentía de maravilla. Y la seguridad que le daba saber que Alice no estaba allí y, por lo tanto, no corría peligro le ayudaba a no distraerse.

Vio venir a Benjy por detrás del mortífago, a su vez entretenido en una lucha encarnecida. Aprovechando la posición adecuada en la que se encontraban, intentó una carambola que le salió bien. Tiró a dar a su contrincante y este hizo lo que venía haciendo todo el rato: desviar el hechizo por su hombro derecho. Eso hizo que este le acertara al otro mortífago, que estaba de espaldas, y le hiciera tropezar. Benjy se encargó de él en pocos segundos. El más joven fue a dar media vuelta para buscar otro contrincante.

- ¡Benjy! –le llamó Frank haciéndole un gesto indicando que necesitaba su ayuda-.

El mortífago que estaba peleando con él se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el posible ataque sorpresa de Benjy, pero sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina por una maldición de Frank y el más joven le hizo estallar la máscara en la cara. La sorpresa que le inundó al ver su rostro bien reconocible, aunque arañado y ensangrentado, hizo bajar a Benjy la varita. Frank, que comenzaba a sospechar, no lo tomó con sorpresa y continuó alerta mirando el rostro traidor de Ethan Divon.

- Pero… -intentó hablar Benjy aún sorprendido-.

- Vete. Yo termino solo –le ordenó Frank, a lo que este supo titubeó un par de veces antes de acudir en ayuda a Gideon-.

Frank rodeó a Ethan, analizando su expresión. Tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada alocada. Ya no tenía nada que perder y eso le hacía mucho más peligroso. Él tuvo el error de subestimarle y pensar que con el hechizo de piernas de gelatina no podría seguir luchando. Ethan le pilló por sorpresa, haciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo. La lucha continuó, aunque por pocos minutos antes de que el mortífago volviera a caer.

- Fuiste tú todo este tiempo –dijo Frank resentido-. Tú mataste a Adam, a Tomás, a tu hermana… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas jugando a dos bandas antes de fingir tu propia muerte?

Ethan sonrió con complacencia.

- Cuando lo cuentes a los demás, acuérdate de mencionarle a Dorcas que también maté a su hermanito. Y para ser uno de los tuyos resultó tremendamente fácil.

Frank reaccionó sujetándole del pelo y tirando de él hasta hacerle inclinar la cabeza, siseando de dolor. Matthew Meadows además de compañero de la Orden había sido un compañero del cuartel. Uno de los aurores más jóvenes. Su desaparición había sido repentina y su muerte dolorosa para todos.

- Eres un hijo de puta. Mueres matando, por eso te hemos acabado pillando. El hedor a sangre te ha terminado delatando.

- Pensé que había sido la mujer de Duncker –comentó Ethan con una risa que se acentuó al ver la mirada de Frank-. ¿No lo sabias? Fui a por ella tras matar a Potter, pero no conseguí matarla. Me descubrió. ¿Cómo, sino, me descubristeis?

Frank compuso una mueca, intentando no sentirse sobrepasado por toda la información nueva que estaba apareciendo. Sabía que Ethan estaba hablando tanto para distraerle, y no podía consentir que lo hiciera. La risa del antiguo inefable se le clavó en los oídos, pero él permaneció sereno.

- ¿No me jodas que recuperaste la memoria? –preguntó fingiéndose divertido mientras intentaba buscar a algún mortífago cercano que le sacara del lío en que estaba metido-. Te dimos un buen golpe, ¿eh? Cerquita que estuve de añadirte a mi lista…

- Y sin embargo seré yo quien te añada en la mía –le comunicó Frank cansándose de oírle hablar. Le amordazó e hizo que ataduras invisibles rodearan todo su cuerpo-. A partir de ahora se te acabó la diversión. Te vas a tomar unas largas y necesarias vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece Azkaban como destino?

Ethan trató de soltarse, pero las cuerdas ya estaban bien sujetas. El terror invadió su cara ante la mención de Azkaban y, por ende, de los dementores. Prefería con mucho la muerte. Trató de zafarse para luchar, o en última instancia para provocar que le mataran. Pero Frank le lanzó contra una esquina de la estancia y congeló todo a su alrededor, formando una espesa capa de hielo que lo aislaba del resto.

- Espérame aquí –dijo con sorna el auror una vez que se había asegurado que no podría escapar-.

OO—OO

Pese a que Alice les tapaba gran parte de la vista, hubo un momento en que la aurora no pudo aislarles más de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Los gritos y las maldiciones se escuchaban por toda la amplia sala, y ya había varios cuerpos en el suelo cuyo destino en ese momento era incierto. Lily supo que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto en el Caldero Chorreante ni en Hogsmeade. Eso era la guerra en estado puro. La tensión que notaba en Sirius, que estaba a su lado, le confirmó que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Con lo ocurrido en los últimos días había aprendido a leer la mente de su amigo de una forma que jamás pensó que podría hacerlo. Él la miró un segundo, y Lily supo que también le había leído el pensamiento. Los dos asintieron y continuaron avanzando con la mente fija en encontrar a James. Remus y Peter, que hasta ese momento jamás habían visto una batalla, estaban con la boca abierta. El Felix Felicis les envalentonaba un poco, pero nada podía quitar del todo el miedo que se te metía en el cuerpo al ver el brillo verde de la maldición letal cruzar la estancia constantemente. Alice dio otro paso, asegurándose de estar aún oculta a la vista. Se sentía una inútil ese día al no tener su varita, y odiaba esa sensación.

- ¿Tienes controlada esa caja? –le susurró a Lily, quien asintió quedamente-. Bien, ve con cuidado.

Avanzaron unos pasos más, siempre con mucha precaución. Ahora tenían una visión general de la batalla, a pesar de que las luces de las maldiciones les cegaban. De repente Sirius aguantó la respiración y apretó el brazo de Remus con fuerza.

- Ahí está –susurró con voz ronca-.

Los otros tres siguieron su mirada esperando encontrar a James, pero al que vieron fue a Dumbledore. Y luchando con él, el que sin duda era Voldemort. Ninguno de los cuatro le había visto nunca en persona pero era el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas y, aunque hasta ahora no tenía una cara definida, nunca podría haber dos iguales. Su aspecto físico era repugnante, y su forma de moverse y de luchar eran tan magistrales como las de Dumbledore. Era extraño también ver luchar de esa forma al anciano al que estaban acostumbrados a ver sonriendo desde la mesa de los profesores u ofreciéndoles caramelos de limón en su despacho. Alice vio cómo los cuatro chicos se habían quedado boquiabiertos y decidió bajarles de la nube.

- No os descentréis. En estos lugares la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte es un segundo. Si de verdad sabes qué hacer con la caja, Lily, empieza ahora.

Esta asintió aún absorta y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacando la caja con cuidado. La posó en la piedra delante de ella, y cuando empezaba a concentrarse un destello la distrajo. Era el brillo de unas gafas.

- ¡James! –exclamó en un grito ahogado que, afortunadamente, el sonido de la batalla tapó-.

No estaba lejos del lugar donde luchaban Dumbledore y Voldemort, pero desde donde ellos se encontraban era más difícil verlo. Estaba completamente inmóvil, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Y Lily pudo percibir que las heridas que tenía en el bosque estaban abiertas, manchando su cara y su ropa de sangre. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Ante esa imagen se olvidó de la caja y se levantó, dispuesta a correr hacia él. Alice tuvo que sujetarla para que no lo hiciera, al tiempo que también llegó a sujetar a Sirius. Remus y Peter se habían quedado inmóviles, pero todos compartían la misma expresión de desesperación. Sus esperanzas de encontrar a James en buen estado se habían ido de golpe.

Alice soltó a Lily cuando la notó perder fuerzas y sujetó mejor a Sirius, que aún quería ir hacia su mejor amigo. Peter abrazó a la pelirroja que notaba cómo un par de lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas. Ante la irracionalidad de Sirius, Alice le zarandeó.

- Me dijisteis que os comportaríais –les recordó con voz dura-.

- ¡Está muerto! –susurró el chico con furia como si ella no comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. Los ojos le brillaban con una luz muy oscura que, sin embargo, no intimidó a la aurora-.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

Su rotunda afirmación hizo que los cuatro la miraran con la boca abierta, más bien convencidos de lo contrario.

- Creedme. He visto muchos cadáveres y ninguno está tan rígido. Tiene un hechizo de inmovilidad absoluta, y si estuviera muerto no lo necesitaría. Así que calmaos y centraos en la misión que nos ha traído aquí. Sin locuras –añadió mirando seriamente a Sirius-.

Este se concentró en creer su afirmación para convencerse a sí mismo de que su hermano aún estaba vivo. Necesitaba creerlo porque si no perdería las esperanzas en todo y nada merecería la pena. Ya se podrían ir al cuerno las cajas y que Voldemort hiciera con ellas lo que quisiera. La misma lucha interna tenía Lily cuando se obligó a apartar la mirada de su novio para centrarse en la caja verde que tenía entre sus manos temblorosas. Al igual que había hecho en el tren camino a Londres, se concentró en los signos apenas visibles que estaban impresos en la caja. Entendía algunos, aunque de forma inconexa. _Potente viento_. _Desapercibido_. _Brisa_. _Ligero_. Nada tenía sentido, aunque sabía que sin las otras tres no conseguiría un significado completo. El señor Duncker le había dicho que en esa caja estaba todo relacionado con el aire, y las palabras así confirmaban. Pero sin las otras cajas no podía saber qué decían las otras tres, y no podría completar el jeroglífico sin ellas.

- Puedo hacer algunas cosas, pero sin las otras tres cajas nunca tendré el control pleno.

Alice chasqueó la lengua impaciente, mientras localizaba a Frank con la mirada. Su marido tenía una herida larga y muy fea en el brazo, y el no poder enarbolar su varita e ir a ayudarle la tenía frenética.

- Haz lo que puedas –la urgió-.

Lily centró su varita e inspiró hondo, intentando recordar las palabras del señor Duncker. En ese momento Remus ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Las otras tres cajas son de diferentes colores?

- Rojo, azul y marrón, creo –le contestó Lily sin apartar la mirada de la caja-. ¿Por qué?

- Porque están aquí –contestó el licántropo poniéndose en pie de golpe y con la mirada centrada a pocos centímetros de los pies de Voldemort-.

OO—OO

La Orden iba perdiendo a los suyos. Empezaron con desventaja numérica y esta se iba acrecentando cada vez más. Además de Dorcas, también Caradoc había caído. Afortunadamente también habían conseguido aislarle antes de que le dieran el golpe de gracia, pero eso provocaba que hubiera un guerrero menos. Frank notaba sus fuerzas decaer notablemente, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por nada. Tenía a Ethan Divon aislado como quería y no pensaba caer sin haberle llevado a Azkaban para que pagara todo el daño que había hecho. Cerca de él, Moody mandaba por los aires a dos mortífagos, aunque estos se recuperaron rápido. Pese a su fama de duro, el jefe de aurores era uno de los más reticentes a ponerse a la altura de los mortífagos con respecto a la dureza de sus maldiciones.

Marlene McKinnon ayudaba a Elphias Doge con un mortífago especialmente poderoso. La inexperiencia de la joven y la pérdida de habilidad del anciano les hacían quedar en desventaja con el experimentado encapuchado que tenían en frente. Pese a la dificultad, ambos continuaron hombro con hombro, protegiéndose mutuamente, y sin cejar en su empeño. Los Prewett y Benjy Fenwick peleaban con los hermanos Lestrange, Evan Rosier y otro encapuchado no identificado en una lucha muy igualada. Conseguían mantenerlos a raya, pero no podían sobrepasar el límite ni acercarse más al muchacho que tenían inmovilizado en el altar como si fuese a ser sacrificado en cualquier momento. Detrás de ellos, Bellatrix lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro sin preocuparse realmente si acertaba a los suyos o a los enemigos. Por otro lado, Anthony Bones estaba empeñado en demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en la Academia, y su padre Edgar estaba empeñado en no dejarle arriesgarse. No le dejaba moverse muy lejos de su lado y le protegía constantemente, olvidando que había muchos más mortífagos con los que tendría que ayudar. Frustrado, el joven se volvió hacia su progenitor y le miró seriamente:

- ¡Papá, estoy harto! Ya sé lo que es luchar contra ellos, ya lo hice en Hogsmeade. Déjame demostrarte lo que sé hacer. ¡Dame diez minutos! Si veo que no puedo continuar, me desapareceré.

Pero desaparecerse era imposible tal y como estaban las cosas. Se habían metido en una ratonera. Pese a saber eso, Edgar no tuvo más remedio que ceder y encomendarse a Merlín cuando escuchó a Fabian gritar de dolor. Gideon y Benjy se colocaron a ambos lados del joven herido intentando defenderle pero ahora, además de los cuatro mortífagos, había tres más. Y les estaban rodeando. Anthony en ese momento estaba algo apartado del núcleo de la batalla, por lo que tuvo que decidirse en una milésima de segundo. Al instante saltó hacia adelante para ayudar a sus compañeros y rezó porque su hijo pudiera defenderse solo.

Al otro lado de la estancia, ocultos tras las rocas, los chicos también habían sufrido un cambio drástico. Haber descubierto de golpe las otras tres cajas elementales les devolvió a los chicos la perspectiva que necesitaban. Volvían a comprender la gravedad de la situación, y sus sentimientos de angustia y preocupación por James fueron trasladados a un segundo plano para poder centrarse en lo más inmediato. Remus se había puesto en pie de golpe, e incluso avanzó un par de pasos con expresión segura. Eso obtuvo la atención de sus tres amigos, pero no de Alice. La aurora estaba absorta mirando a su esposo, quien había conseguido traspasar las barreras y se enfrentaba cara cara con Bellatrix Lestrange. Le invadió un aire frío por toda la columna vertebral y le cegó la preocupación, algo por lo que se reprocharía más tarde. Sin pensarlo y sin apenas sentir el dolor de la pierna, alargó la mano para tomar la varita que más a mano le quedaba: la de Sirius Black. Este no se dio cuenta del robo porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

- ¡Moony! –susurró apremiante mientras Peter volvía a hacer el molesto ruido con los dientes-. ¿Estás chalado? ¡Vuelve!

Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarles con la respiración entrecortada. Sus dos amigos le miraban como si estuviera loco y Lily tenía los ojos muy abiertos y también parecía indicarle que cejara en su intención. Alice ya se había ido sin darse cuenta del cuadro que dejaba atrás. Pero él miró de nuevo a James, y sintió que el Felix Felicis le daba más valor del que sentía en ese momento. Sigilosamente bajó hasta donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando y justo cuando iba a arriesgarse a dar un paso más recordó que tenía consigo la capa de invisibilidad. La sacó del bolsillo y se cubrió con ella, siéndole más fácil así llegar hasta donde Dumbledore y Voldemort se batían en duelo. Aun así la capa no le podía proteger de los hechizos que volaban descontrolados, por lo que tuvo que sortear varios unas cuantas veces. Algunos le pasaron rozando, aunque él los evitó milagrosamente. Esa poción era buena.

Llegar hasta las cajas fue una hazaña, pero aproximarse más era una locura. Voldemort las tenía prácticamente a sus pies, y cualquier movimiento brusco podía delatarle. Jamás le había tenido tan cerca, jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Y jamás se había sentido tan vivo. James no estaba lejos. Le vio de reojo pero decidió no entretenerse y empezar con la tarea. Asegurándose de que el mago oscuro estaba de espaldas a él sacó una mano temblorosa de la capa y tomó la caja azul. Esta pesaba muchísimo. Si las otras tenían el mismo peso no podría cargarlas a las tres. Pero el dilema se resolvió cuando vio que Sirius se había adelantado también. Estaba agachado no demasiado lejos; apartado de la batalla y listo para ayudarle. Y para su fortuna el terreno estaba inclinado hasta él. Remus lo aprovechó posando la caja en el suelo y empujándola hacia abajo. El peso hizo el resto, y en unos segundos esta estaba en manos de Sirius que salió corriendo para llevársela a Lily. Remus sintió que sudaba la gota gorda, pero se consoló interiormente pensando que solo quedaban dos cajas más. Sirius corrió hacia el escondite donde aún estaban Lily y Peter, y dejó caer la caja azul.

- Pelirroja, más vale que empieces pronto porque esto se está descontrolando.

Lily también estaba sudando cuando asintió temblorosamente. Colocó la caja azul al lado de la verde, pero se concentró en esta última. No se atrevía a usar la azul mientras Remus estuviera tan expuesto. Si Voldemort descubría los efectos ataría cabos enseguida y su amigo correría un grave peligro. Pero, con ayuda de Peter, comenzó a murmurar en voz baja los hechizos que comenzarían a desatar la fuerza del aire.

Un pequeño viento comenzó a sentirse desde el lugar donde Remus observaba a Sirius volver hacia él. Respirando entrecortadamente e intentando sujetar bien la capa, tomó la caja marrón y se la pasó a su amigo, que repitió la misma operación dándosela a Peter en mano antes de volver a buscar la última. Aún sin creerse la suerte que estaban teniendo, alargó la mano de nuevo para tomar la caja roja cuando el viento movió la capa y le dejó al descubierto la cabeza y los hombros. Escuchó una exclamación ahogada cerca, y quedó claro que Dumbledore le había visto. Pero no era por eso por lo que el director estaba asustado. Voldemort también lo había hecho. Este profirió un potente grito al ver solo la caja roja detrás de él y volvió la varita hacia el joven Lupin, quien le miraba boquiabierto.

- ¡_Avada Kedrava_!

Ni siquiera reaccionó para cerrar los ojos antes del impacto. En vez de eso se quedó inmóvil, y continuó así de asustado al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore había llegado a tiempo de desviar la maldición letal. Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado y el anciano director se encontraba delante de él, como escudo. Remus por fin reaccionó, dando las gracias interiormente al profesor y a la poción de suerte líquida. Tomó la caja roja y salió corriendo con ella en brazos. Sirius aún le miraba completamente pálido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que había estado a punto de presenciar.

Sin embargo la suerte no lo es todo en esta vida. Estaba el joven licántropo ya bajando por la cuesta para reunirse con su amigo, capa en mano volando al viento y la caja colocada debajo del brazo derecho, cuando ocurrió. De repente sintió como si un potente rayo le entrara por la espalda y le atravesara el pecho. El dolor era insoportable y la respiración se le quebró de golpe. Sus rodillas perdieron toda la fuerza y cayó rodando por la cuesta, golpeándose todo el cuerpo en el proceso.

- ¡Remus! –gritó Sirius con pánico, corriendo hasta el lugar donde había caído su amigo-.

Lily y Peter habían gritado a la vez desde su escondite, olvidando todo lo que estaban haciendo. El viento se paró de golpe. Sirius llegó hasta donde Remus empezaba a ponerse a posición fetal. El licántropo acertó a empujar la caja hacia su amigo, pero este la ignoró por completo.

- ¿Qué tienes, colega? ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó entrecortadamente inclinándose sobre él para escrutarle-.

Remus apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Sentía como si tuviera un gran agujero en el estómago, pero por más que se lo sujetaba el dolor no cesaba. Cuando su amigo le apartó las manos para observar la herida, le escuchó jurar en voz baja.

- Joder, joder, joder…

Del estómago del joven Lupin salía un espeso líquido negro que se parecía al alquitrán. No sabía qué era, pero no podía ser bueno. ¡Era increíble! Estaba ya casi fuera de tiro cuando la maldición de Voldemort le había alcanzado por debajo del brazo de Dumbledore. Sirius lo había visto perfectamente. Sabiendo que seguramente el _episkey_ no serviría de nada, metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la varita e intentar cualquier cosa. Pero esta no estaba.

- ¡Joder mi varita! –exclamó frustrado buscando por todas sus ropas mientras veía que el líquido negro seguía saliendo del estómago de su amigo, que había empezado a toser y a ponerse morado-. ¡No la tengo!

Afortunadamente no perdió la cabeza y registró las ropas de Remus hasta que encontró la varita de su amigo. No le serviría tan fielmente como la suya propia, pero estaba seguro de que haría lo que hiciese falta para ayudar a su colega.

- Tranquilo Moony, te voy a curar. Te voy a sacar de esta. No te preocupes, no te preocupes…

Remus no le oyó. Su única preocupación en ese momento era retener el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones, e intentar mantenerse consciente. No se permitiría dejarse llevar por el sopor que la falta de aire le estaba trayendo.

OO—OO

De mientras, Lily y Peter miraban impotentes todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde la distancia aquello se veía más horrible aún. La lucha entre Dumbledore y Voldemort continuaba, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Sirius y Remus estaban entre dos fuegos. El segundo estaba cada vez con peor color y el desánimo inundó a Lily.

- Se va a morir –predijo con dramatismo-.

- No –negó Peter con la cabeza, más negándose a creérselo que consiguiéndolo-.

- Se va a morir, Peter –repitió Lily con sus ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Su mirada volvió a James, que continuaba igual-. Y James también. Se van a morir los dos.

Peter continuaba negando con la cabeza como un acto-reflejo. No podía creer que dos de sus amigos estuvieran más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Simplemente su cerebro no podía asimilarlo. Y el Felix Felicis que él se había bebido un poco en exceso le impedía creer que todo estuviese perdido. No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible que no hubiera más opciones. Por eso con una valentía desconocida en él se levantó del lado de Lily y echó a correr ignorando los gritos de la chica. Llegó cerca de donde estaban Remus y Sirius, donde la caja roja estaba olvidada. Miró un segundo a sus amigos dudando, pero enseguida ordenó las prioridades.

Echó mano a la caja y en ese momento escuchó un grito que le puso la piel de gallina. Voldemort estaba mirándole. Directamente. Pese a que aún luchaba con Dumbledore, no le apartaba la mirada. Y a la primera opción que tuvo le mandó una maldición que no logró oír pero cuyo rayo verde reconoció a la perfección. Sacando reflejos de donde desconocía, se agachó justo a tiempo de que la maldición le pasara por encima y golpeara la pared provocando una gran grieta en la roca. Después no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia Lily como si un perro le estuviera mordiendo el trasero.

No podía creer en su suerte cuando llegó al escondite con vida. La pelirroja le arrancó la caja de las manos y, como si no le importara que hubieran estado a punto de matarlo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a estudiar las cuatro. Él se dejó caer contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente y repitiéndose a sí mismo que estaba vivo. Cuando cerró los ojos aún veía el brillo verde de la muerte aproximarse a él.

OO—OO

El dolor de la pierna era cada vez más fuerte. Alice había sido muy insistente con Dumbledore y Moody para que la dejaran participar en la misión, intentando convencerles de que su pierna estaba perfectamente. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que se equivocaba. Se había dislocado la rodilla y a pesar de que Benjy era un genio con la medicina no había pasado ni un día desde que se había hecho la lesión. Pese a eso y a que no enarbolaba su varita sino una más larga y rígida, había conseguido dejar fuera de juego a dos mortífagos sin apenas demasiado esfuerzo. Solo tenía que asegurarse de pisar más profundamente con la pierna izquierda.

Frank estaba a pocos metros de ella, aún sin percatarse de su presencia. Bastante tenía que aguantar la carga de Bellatrix mientras en su brazo más ágil la herida se iba haciendo cada vez más grande según aumentaba el esfuerzo. El machismo en esos casos era inútil. Podría enfrentarse a cinco mortífagos varones con una mano a la espalda sin problemas, pero no conseguiría nunca dejar fuera de juego a esa mujer. Era la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort, negarlo era de necios. Sobretodo porque además de ágil y rápida, estaba loca. Pero en pocos segundos recibiría una ayuda que no esperaba ni deseaba. Alice consiguió abrirse paso entre la pelea hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ellos dos. Alzó la varita con determinación, mirando fijamente a Bellatrix y el brazo extendido de ella apuntando a su marido y gritó:

- ¡_Diffindo_!

El grito de Bellatrix no tardó en oírse. La había pillado desprevenida y ahora también lucía un bonito corte en la mano. Pero aun así cambió la varita a la mano izquierda y no bajó la guardia.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces…?

Pero Frank no pudo distraerse más, pues Bellatrix se había centrado de golpe en su mujer. La sorpresa por verla allí debía esperar hasta más tarde. La mirada de Bellatrix había cambiado. Al mirar a Alice todo lo demás dejó de tener interés para ella. Su eterna obsesión por esa joven aurora volvía a aflorar, pero esta vez de forma distinta. Frank lo notó. Y Alice también.

- ¡Has lanzado tu último hechizo, Longbottom! –gritó Bellatrix avanzando hacia ella al tiempo que mandaba un hechizo imprevisto a Frank buscando pillarse distraído para que no ayudara a su esposa-.

Este tuvo que apartarse con el tiempo justo, pues ya estaba más pendiente de Alice, de su pierna y de la varita que llevaba, que de él mismo. Alice se puso en guardia inmediatamente y la lucha comenzó sin pausa. Esta vez no era un juego. La sonrisa despectiva de Bellatrix había desaparecido y la miraba con furia. Esa mirada fue la que le lanzó cuando se vio vencida por primera vez por un aurora recién licenciada. Bellatrix no se estaba divirtiendo, lo que le avisaba a Alice que no le daría la más mínima oportunidad.

Efectivamente, algo había de distinto en la mortífaga. Había pensado en lo raro de no ver a su querida amiga Alice entre los salvadores del mundo, pero supuso que el día anterior aún la había dejado demasiado malherida para apuntarse a la diversión ese día. Y, como si fuese una clarividencia, de repente todo encajó como un puzzle. La extraña investigación de la aurora en un lugar en el que no deberían ni considerar un escondite mortífago. La pelea tan monótona y aburrida. Ese arrebato muggle de tirarla del pelo antes de desaparecerse… No sabía cómo, pero todo eso encajaba con lo ocurrido ese día. Con que les hubieran encontrado tan rápidamente. No se explicaba cómo, pero algo le decía que todo era culpa de esa jovencita enana e impertinente. De esa mujer que le había tomado la medida como no lo había hecho nadie y que la enfrentaba con una igualdad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Y ese día no se limitaría a jugar con ella. Le haría pagar el intentar entorpecer los negocios de su Señor.

Tanto se cegó con la venganza y con la feroz lucha que mantenía con Alice y, posteriormente, también con Frank, que no recordó un detalle. Un detalle que no había descuidado hasta ese momento. Con su despiste y las batallas que se iban sucediendo, James Potter estaba cada vez más solo y menos vigilado. Y de esto se dio cuenta Peter, haciéndoselo saber a su amiga pelirroja.

- Creo que no vigilan a James. Quizá podríamos ayudarle, y después volver por Remus y Sirius.

En su voz se veían sus ansias de salir de allí cuanto antes. Desde que había vuelto con la caja había vuelto a hacer el ruidito con los dientes, y su sudor corporal había aumentado considerablemente. Lily había visto lo cerca que había pasado esa maldición letal, pero afortunadamente Peter la había esquivado de maravilla y no debía perder la valentía justo en ese momento. Así se lo hizo saber mientras echaba un vistazo a James, y otro a Remus y Sirius.

- Dame cinco minutos –añadió volviendo su atención a las cajas-. Sé que puedo. No puede ser tan difícil…

Volvió a inspeccionar a fondo las cuatro cajas, intentando ignorar el tick tan molesto de Peter. Eran de diferentes colores: verde, azul, rojo y marrón. Representando cada una a uno de los cuatro elementos: aire, agua, fuego y tierra respectivamente. Esa parte la sabía. Y también sabía que había algo más que debía descubrir por sí misma. "_Es un lenguaje sencillo para algunos e imposible para otros_" le había dicho el señor Duncker. "_El decirte la solución al enigma no te daría el poder de juntar los cuatro elementos. Es algo que tendrías que descubrir tú sola en caso de que fuera absolutamente imprescindible_".

En las esquinas de las cajas había varias anotaciones en distintos tonos. No estaban en su idioma y no las entendía aunque, milagrosamente, parecía descifrar algunas palabras sueltas que estaban completamente inconexas. Volvió a recoger la cajita verde, pero solo entendía las palabras que antes habían aparecido de repente claras en su mente. _Potente viento_. _Desapercibido_. _Brisa_. _Ligero_. No lo entendía.

Dejó esa caja y se centró en la marrón. No entendía nada al principio, pero después descifró también alguna palabra suelta: _Tierra_. _Reduce_. _Pies_. _Consuelo_. No comprendía nada. No se quiso rendir. La caja roja fue la siguiente que sostuvo en sus manos, y lo mismo ocurrió de nuevo. Esta vez las palabras eran: _Ardiente_. _Hermoso_. _Quema_. _Escapar_. Pero, ¿qué? La caja azul tampoco le aclaró nada: _Fondo_. _Empapa_._ Ahoga_. _Sientes_. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que descifrar con esas palabras tan raras? ¿Por qué el señor Duncker no le había dado ninguna pista más?

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –preguntó Peter impaciente-.

De repente volvió a la realidad. Volvió a oír el ruido de la batalla y a escuchar los dientes de su amigo. Frunció el ceño, frustrada.

- ¡No sé juntar el poder de las cuatro! ¡Pensé que si las tenía todas juntas podría, pero no consigo revelar el enigma!

- ¿Y no hay forma de hacer algo sin juntar el poder? –preguntó el muchacho desesperado. Él solo quería salir de allí y alejarse lo más rápido posible-.

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo relajó un poco. Desvió la mirada hacia James, que lucía igual que antes. La sangre que escapaba de sus heridas reabiertas ya le empapaba la túnica, dejando una imagen tan desgarradora como la que le había despedido la semana anterior en el bosque. Después miró por encima la batalla, y encontró a Remus y Sirius. El primero, milagrosamente, aún estaba consciente. Incluso tenía mejor color. Pero aun así parecía enfermo y su amigo estaba constantemente pendiente de él, pasando la varita por esa herida tan extraña. En ese momento la pelirroja supo que su amigo tenía razón: Tenía que hacer algo. Si no podía juntar el poder de las cuatro debía conformarse con hacer algo menos espectacular, pero tenía que inclinar la batalla a su favor para poder sacar a James y a Remus de allí.

OO—OO

A Alice le habría encantado no tener alma de mujer autosuficiente. Pero para su desgracia la tenía y en ese momento se alzaba frente a ella y le obstaculizaba la pelea. El hecho de que Frank estuviera también metido en medio de su lucha con Bellatrix, aquella que siempre se volvía tan íntima entre ambas, hacía que fuera más torpe. Estaba convencida de que si él no estuviera podría vencerla más fácilmente. A veces es más difícil luchar en pareja. A veces es más fácil enfrentarse a dos a la vez. A veces no resulta tan complicado cuando no tienes que asegurarte después de cada maldición que esta no le ha acertado a tu marido.

De mientras ahí seguían los tres. Inmersos en una lucha que se sincronizaba mejor que una danza tribal. Alice disparaba, Bellatrix desviaba y Frank lanzaba un escudo. Bellatrix volvía al ataque, esta vez contra él, y entonces Alice aprovechaba para atacarla por el otro lado. No funcionaba, la mortífaga estaba preparada. La lanzaba miradas de reojo con un mensaje muy claro: "_Hoy voy a por ti_". Ese día no estaba para bromas y Alice sabía que debía estar asustada. Pero ya había sobrevivido demasiadas veces a Bellatrix Lestrange, y cada vez le asustaba menos ese aura oscura que emanaba por todos sus poros.

Frank, sin embargo, no era de la misma opinión. A él sí le asustaba la forma en que miraba a su mujer. Porque se había fijado que nunca había desperdiciado tanto odio ni visceralidad con otro auror. Era con ella. Desde la primera vez, cuando ambos no eran más que unos estudiantes de academia, se creó un incomparable vínculo de odio y rivalidad entre ellas. Quizá Bellatrix sintió ese día que había encontrado la horma de su zapato. O quizá simplemente era que no soportaba que una jovencita más joven que ella a la que le sacaba la cabeza pudiera tener más aura mágica que ella.

Porque Alice desprendía magia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso era lo que siempre la había hecho especial. No era guapa y en absoluto extrovertida. Solía ser torpe y aunque era buena estudiante no pasaba de notas promedio. Pero cuando se concentraba en algo y creía en ello con todas sus fuerzas algo magnífico la rodeaba. Alice tenía un carisma que solo se podía percibir al tratarla mucho. O en momentos de máxima tensión, tal y como la conoció Bellatrix. Para desgracia de la aurora probablemente su mayor enemiga la conocía mejor que la mayoría de sus amigos. Y por eso aún sabía adelantarse a sus pasos un segundo. Lo único bueno era que ella también había aprendido a adelantarse a Bellatrix. Y la lucha estaba reñida. En ese momento Alice acababa de desviar un potente hechizo y se apoyó sin darse cuenta en la pierna derecha. Se tambaleó y un ligero gesto de dolor se abrió camino en su rostro. Y Bellatrix sonrió.

- ¡_Avada Kedrava_!

Pero daba igual. Frank seguía allí. Desvió esa maldición sin problemas y procedió a un fiero ataque para darle tiempo a Alice de recuperarse del dolor. La maldición voló por toda la estancia desviada de su camino hasta que pasó justo en medio de otra pelea. Estuvo a punto de acertarles a ambos contrincantes. Si cualquiera de los tres se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo cerca que había estado de sus dos maestros, se hubieran estremecido. Dumbledore y Voldemort significaban toda la esperanza para Frank y Alice y Bellatrix, respectivamente. La lucha se habría pausado y habrían tenido que tomar tiempo prestado al destino para recuperarse. Los aurores sabían que sin Dumbledore cualquier lucha sería imposible. Voldemort tomaría el control del Ministerio en días. Y la vida de Bellatrix no tendría sentido sin la presencia y las enseñanzas de su Señor.

Pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de ese momento singular en que algo distrajo a los dos maestros. Ellos continuaron enfrascados en su lucha, empeñados en salir de ahí con vida. No vieron cómo el Señor Oscuro dio un paso atrás ni como Dumbledore vio el rayo verde estrellarse en la pared que estaba a su izquierda. Los dos localizaron el origen, aunque tuvo distinta importancia para ambos. Para Dumbledore suponía un segundo de distracción del que enseguida se repuso. Para Voldemort significó que alguien, le daba igual quién, le había hecho retroceder un paso. Eso era demasiado para alguien tan arrogante que se sentía por encima de la muerte. Por eso a cada oportunidad que su propia y épica pelea le ofrecía, un regalito verde se dirigía apresuradamente hacia esa pareja de aurores. Estos se enfrentaban ahora a dos bandos. Tenían que luchar con la mortífaga más poderosa y a la vez guardarse las espaldas de las maldiciones del gran maligno. Quizá demasiado para dos aurores heridos, aunque fueran los mejores del Departamento.

La danza batallesca continuaba con los integrantes intentando seguir los pasos sin perderse. Porque perderse en esa situación significa algo más que empezar de nuevo. Podría significar la vida. El grito que se oyó de fondo y distrajo la atención de todos, casi supuso un alivio. Al principio ninguno localizó semejante berrido continuado que solo podía ser producido por una fuerte tortura. Pero pronto uno de los encapuchados que se enfrentaban a los Prewett, Fenwick y Bones se dejó caer al suelo. Sus gritos eran cada vez más atroces, pero nadie le apuntaba ni le hacía nada en apariencia. Se abrazó a sí mismo, comenzó a rasgar sus ropas, intentando desnudarse. De la abertura de la máscara comenzó a salir humo. ¿Humo? ¿Qué significado podía tener eso? Los duelistas a su alrededor habían detenido la lucha y le observaban paralizados. Cuando se hubo desecho de la túnica dejando al descubierto su pecho, sin ningún tipo de rasguño, sus manos se movieron desesperadas por su cuerpo, como si quisiera atravesarse. Después, enloquecido, se arrancó la máscara y se jaló con fuerza del pelo.

Era moreno, tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz larga. Alice le reconoció enseguida. Antonin Dolohov. Iba con ella a Hogwarts, quizá un par de cursos por debajo, no lo recordaba exactamente. Lo que sí sabía era que no le sorprendía encontrarle allí. Como tantos otros no había podido confirmar su pertenencia al lado oscuro, pero su actitud en la escuela no daba lugar a dudas. Era un matón con prejuicios. Y a pesar del descubrimiento lo que llamaba su atención era la cantidad de humo que salía de su boca. Y de su nariz. Y de sus orejas. De cualquier orificio de su cuerpo. Aquello, unido a sus desgarradores gritos, hacía pensar que se estaba quemando por dentro.

- ¿Qué cojones…?

Frank no puede terminar su frase cuando un ruido ahogado les hace darse la vuelta. Esta vez era Rabastan Lestrange, no tenía una máscara que ocultara su identidad. Esta fue siempre innecesaria. Se estaba poniendo completamente rojo y tenía arcadas. El sonido asqueaba a los presentes. Boqueaba sin parar, intentando encontrar un aire que parecía no acudir a sus pulmones. Y de repente de su boca empezó a salir una cantidad enorme de agua, en cascada. Este no paraba de salir, incluso inundando la pequeña zona donde otrora luchaba contra Alastor Moody, quien le miraba cauteloso.

Asombrados, los demás no dejaron de presenciar imágenes bizarras. Aún sorprendidos por el humo que salía de Dolohov y el agua que expulsaba Lestrange, de repente un grito ahogado fue el único sonido que pudo hacer un encapuchado antes de ser succionado por la tierra. Así, sin más. Tan pronto estaba como dejó de estar. Y otro perdió la gravedad de golpe, comenzando a volar sin rumbo y a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. Sus gritos se opacaron segundos después cuando el aire también se eliminó de sus pulmones.

Peter miró a Lily satisfecho y sorprendido.

- Lo has conseguido –dijo con admiración-.

Esta asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si no se lo creyera. Por primera vez en días esbozó una sonrisa sincera, aunque no demasiado amplia. Era maravilloso ver el descontrol que había organizado ella sola, sin que nadie lo sospechase. Era increíble sentir esa magia elemental surgiendo de su varita y apoderándose de su cuerpo a través de la yema de los dedos.

- No puedo creerlo –susurró embelesada-.

El caos era total. Los mortífagos iban cayendo como plumas solo con que su mente se centrara en ellos. Solo tenía que mirar fijamente a un individuo y tocar una de las cajas. La magia hacía el resto. Era fantástico pero en malas manos realmente peligroso. El señor Duncker era un genio, pero no parecía ser muy consecuente con sus acciones. Ahora comprendía por qué Sadie veía tanto de él en James. Excepcionalmente inteligente y en absoluto cuidadoso con las consecuencias de sus actos. Pensar en su chico le hizo mirarle, pero no había cambios. Seguía en la misma posición. Rígido, inmóvil, ensangrentado.

- Si tan solo estas condenadas cajas no pesaran tanto –se lamentó en voz alta alzando la caja azul con furia-.

Para su sorpresa esta no pesaba nada en absoluto. Como una pluma. Y tampoco la verde, ni la roja, ni la marrón. ¿Dónde había ido el peso? Los gritos y lamentos de la estancia le hicieron entender. Los elementos estaban fuera, libres aunque dirigidos por ella. Por eso ya no sentía su peso en las cajas. Y ya nada le ataba en la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo demasiado, solo teniendo en mente lo mucho que quería acercarse a James, tomó las cuatro bajo un brazo y salió corriendo.

- ¡Lily! –gritó Peter, que se había distraído admirando el caos, cuando la vio correr-.

Cuando el último merodeador quiso reaccionar la pelirroja ya había salido de su escondite y corría hacia su novio sin preocuparse por nada más. Pasó cerca del lugar donde Sirius había acomodado a Remus, pero no les vio. Y no demasiado lejos de la batalla, y donde Voldemort y Dumbledore aún continuaban luchando. Nada le importó hasta que llegó hasta James. Dejó caer las cajas sin tener cuidado y se lanzó sobre él.

Estaba rígido y duro al tacto. Sus músculos estaban inmovilizados con algún tipo de hechizo y su ropa húmeda y llena de sangre. Buscó con desesperación su pulso, difícil de encontrar con la inmovilización realizada. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando le vio abrir un poco los ojos. Apenas una rendija, pero mostrando vida al fin y al cabo.

- ¡James! –exclamó abrazándole con fuerza-.

Las lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos sin permiso y se deleitó en el tacto frío y tirante de su mejilla, aunque no se pareciera al usualmente cálido y suave que solía tener su cara lampiña. Estaba vivo y estaba con ella. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia. Se apartó para mirarle. Él la observaba atentamente. Nunca había visto tanta expresión en sus ojos, pero quizá se debiera a que no podía mover el resto del cuerpo. La miraba con amor, con sorpresa, con miedo, con esperanza… Todos los sentimientos de James la atravesaron y se metieron en su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento no comprendió lo muchísimo que le había echado de menos y lo triste y vacía que era su vida sin él. Aún con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, la miró embelesada, llena de dicha por la revelación tan grata e increíble que acaba de tener.

- Te quiero.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta. Era la primera vez que lo sentía tan intensamente. Sabía que sentía algo fuerte por él, que le gustaba más de lo que ningún chico le había gustado jamás. Que se sentía cómoda con él, y quería seguir compartiendo esa intimidad tan maravillosa. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba enamorada. Absoluta e irremediablemente. Por primera vez en su vida. No era un amor adolescente. Era algo más profundo, más real y más duradero. Lo que ellos tenían no era tan común. Vio en los ojos de James el deleite que sintió al oírla y sus propios sentimientos reflejados en otros ojos. Por supuesto James se había dado cuenta de eso mucho antes. Él era más rápido que ella para descifrar los sentimientos.

Y mientras ese amor tan potente les envolvía y le hacía ver a Lily la vida con mayor perspectiva, todo se resolvió a su alrededor. Los síntomas estaban ahí. Los elementos se distinguían en todas las situaciones. Fuego. Agua. Tierra. Aire. No había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, y en el caso de Voldemort el resultado era obvio. Aprovechando que el viejo se había distraído como el resto, se dio la vuelta para buscar las cajas elementales. Había visto a ese niñato llevárselas, pero le había acertado. La maldición le había golpeado de lleno y le había visto caer. A esas alturas ya debía estar muerto rodeado de su propia inmundicia. Y los suyos superaban en número a los pajaritos como para tener entretenidos al resto. ¿Quién había conjurado la magia elemental entonces? Alguien que tenía la cuarta caja, el aire. Alguien cercano a Potter. Alguien a quien había estado a punto de descubrir con la maldición que había usado contra el muchacho para leerle pensamientos olvidados. Solo había distinguido un color rojo profundo.

Rojo como el cabello que encontró en su análisis por toda la habitación. Ahí estaba, junto a Potter para confirmar su teoría. Una jovencita delgada, atractiva y con el cabello de un radiante pelirrojo. No podría haber duda de que era ella al observar el aura que la rodeaba. Era pura magia. Si hubiera tenido corazón se hubiera sentido embelesado con la imagen. Al contrario que eso, observó fríamente las cuatro cajas esparcidas a su alrededor. Ella había sabido usarlas. Las había usado y utilizado contra él, contra sus hombres. La ira le envolvió de golpe y con un grito que heló la sangre de todos, extendió los brazos y agitó su varita con la furia de un huraño director de orquesta. No necesitaba el control elemental para hacerles volar a todos por los aires. Incluso el viejo se vio sorprendido y cayó hacia atrás.

Peter, que había salido detrás de Lily pero que no se había atrevido a acercarse tanto, salió volando y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared. Cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor y ahí se quedó, aprovechando que estaba guarecido. Sirius sujetó a su amigo con fuerza, luchando contra esa fuerza invisible. Remus volvió a gritar al sentir la herida en su estómago de nuevo. Lo mismo sintió Alice en la rodilla, y su grito se unió al de Fabian quien era abrazado por su hermano en el suelo. A ella la sujetó Frank, pero incluso así se desplazaron con fuerza. A su lado, Bellatrix había caído al suelo. Aquellos que habían tenido alguna lesión fuerte recientemente sentían un inmenso dolor provocado por la ira del Señor Oscuro.

Lily pudo quedarse en su lugar. Era la única ventaja de tener a James inmovilizado. Él no podía moverse, y ella abrazada a él tampoco lo hizo. Cuando esa potente fuerza amainó alzó la vista y se encontró al mismísimo Voldemort mirándola con furia. Se le heló la sangre y su mano agarró inmediatamente la de James. Este no le contestó, pero de alguna manera Lily supo que quería hacerlo. Con las otras manos Lily tanteó las cajas. Estaban las cuatro cerca de ella. Las necesitaba todas si pretendía salir de allí con vida. Al ver al Señor Tenebroso alzar su varita contra ella, inmediatamente se concentró y apretó con fuerza la primera caja que encontró.

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Voldemort, quien la desvió de su camino con un sutil movimiento de varita. Esta se dirigió entonces hacia donde la mayoría miraban boquiabiertos el suceso. Los gritos de los mortífagos se mezclaban con los miembros del bando de la luz cuando todos echaron a correr para apartarse de la trayectoria. Asustada por la rapidez con que había reaccionado, Lily tocó la siguiente caja aun manteniendo apretada la mano de James. Cuando un tornado se creó justo delante de Voldemort, este le rechazó con la misma facilidad que la bola de fuego. Y la ráfaga de aire se unió al fuego en su danza por la estancia, esparciendo el caos entre unos y otros. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando Lily trató de ahogarle en una ola gigante o hacer que la tierra se le tragase. Estaba preparado para defenderse y era más rápido de lo que ella podía controlar.

Casi parecía estar disfrutando. "_Estoy jugando contigo_", parecía decir. "_Esto acabará cuando yo lo decida_". Lily no se permitió dejarse inundar por el pánico. Por fin estaba con James, y pensaba salir de allí con él. Aunque tuviera que vencer al mago más oscuro y peligroso de todos los tiempos. Aunque no supiera cómo empezar. Si solo hubiera conseguido encontrar la solución al jeroglífico… Siempre se había considerado inteligente, pero ahora que necesitaba de su ingenio este le mostraba cuan ausente estaba. "_La solución está en las cajas_", había dicho el señor Duncker. "_Es algo tan sencillo como complicado. Algo tan mágico como peligroso. Algo tan especial como común. Si alguna vez lo has tenido presente en tu vida, encontrarás la solución"_. ¿Tener el qué? La solución no estaba en las cajas, estas apenas tenían sentido. La frustración la invitaba al abandono, pero eso era impensable. James estaba a su lado, y no podía fallar.

OO—OO

A pesar del pánico que supuso tener los elementos descontrolados por toda la estancia, a una orden de Dumbledore todo el mundo estaba listo para entrar de nuevo en batalla. La columna de fuego vagaba de este a oeste, casi cruzándose con la tromba de agua que iba en dirección contraria, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que una apagara la otra. Varios tornados cruzaban la antesala sin control y la tierra se abría en diferentes lugares. Pero ellos pronto recuperaron la concentración. Debían recordar la misión que les había llevado allí: rescatar al muchacho con vida. Y con él a la joven que había aparecido a su lado sin saber de dónde.

La única que lo sabía, Alice, casi notó que el corazón se le salía de la boca al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente. Lily estaba a tiro de Voldemort, quien estaba complemente concentrado en ella. Pensaba que había conseguido desatar la locura desde su escondite, sin arriesgarse, pero era evidente que no. Mientras tenía un ojo sobre ella el otro vagó por la estancia para buscar a los otros tres. A los siguientes que vio fueron Remus y Sirius. Y el primero parecía herido. Escondido tras una columna y con una mano frotándose la cabeza, el cuarto parecía a salvo. Agobiada y sin saber cómo solucionar la situación, fue la primera en dar un paso adelante, con Frank inmediatamente detrás suyo.

Lily tenía sus verdes ojos fijos en el ser que estaba frente a ella, separado por varios metros. Todas las pesadillas que había tenido sobre él no bastaban para hacer justicia a la imagen que tenía ante sí. Era menos que un hombre, pero no parecía débil en absoluto. Su fiera mirada transmitía una fuerza oscura que ella no comprendía y le asustaba. Sus movimientos, casi vagos, eran precisos y certeros para desviar de él el peligro. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al caos que tenía alrededor. La miraba a ella, fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, y solo supo apretar la mano de James con las dos suyas, olvidando que su varita estaba entre ellas inservible. Lo iba a hacer, lo presentía.

- ¡_Avada Kedrava_!

No le dio tiempo a sentirse estúpida por no reaccionar. Solo abrió unos centímetros la boca y aspiró aire, buscando quizá absorber algo de suerte. Su cuerpo parecía más rígido y pesado que el de James. El miedo la había sobrevenido. Vio perfectamente cómo el rayo verde salía de la varita de ese ser y cómo se acercaba a ella como si fuese a cámara lenta. Cada vez estaba más cerca, apenas unos metros. Y ocurrió. Un escudo salió de la nada y desvió al hechizo al mismo tiempo que sintió que alguien la empujaba con fuerza y su espalda chocaba contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos un momento por el golpe, y así los mantuvo unos segundos escuchando el caos que continuaba a su alrededor. Seguía oyéndolo todo. Seguía viva. Abrió con miedo un ojo, preguntándose qué iba a encontrarse, y se sorprendió.

James la miraba desde arriba. Estaba pálido, agotado y pegajoso por la sangre. Pero sus ojos sonreían mientras la inspeccionaban. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cuando iba a detenerse un segundo a dar gracias por el raro milagro que acababa de presenciar, él hizo un rápido giro y se apoyó contra ella. Escuchó el sonido de las explosiones y de los gritos. Quería saber qué había ocurrido, pero el cuerpo de James le tapaba la visión. Aunque si el tiempo pasaba y seguían en ese mundo era porque Voldemort estaba ocupado con otra cosa.

Efectivamente, Dumbledore había recuperado su posición en la batalla y hacía frente al señor de los mortífagos, quien se defendía aún algo sorprendido. Había visto al joven Potter recuperar la movilidad casi en el último momento, agitar una varita que le había quitado de las manos a la chica y empujarla para apartarle de la trayectoria. Lo había presenciado todo perfectamente, y no daba crédito. Veía en los ojos del viejo que este también se había sorprendido, y la tardanza de reacción en sus mortífagos se debía a lo mismo. Y no era extraño. Ese chico había echado abajo una maldición inmovilizadora que él mismo había realizado. Desde que era un estudiante no recordaba que algún hechizo suyo dejase de tener efecto antes de que él lo ordenase. La hazaña conseguida por el joven era más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber conseguido ser dueño de su propio cuerpo después de lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, la máxima preocupación de James era el bienestar de Lily. Cuando las explosiones se alejaron de ellos gracias a los esfuerzos de la Orden, se detuvo a examinarla haciendo caso omiso de sus propios dolores.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz rasposa inspeccionándole todo el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida-.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, más como un temblor que como una afirmación. Alzó con cuidado una mano y la pasó por una de las heridas abiertas en el cuello de James.

- Tengo que cerrártelas.

- No te preocupes. Ya casi no sangran –contestó James con una voz que no parecía la suya y que se le hacía extraño tras tantos días sin oírle-.

Había intentado evocar su voz por las noches, en esas largas horas de insomnio que pasaba en la cama o en la sala común frente a la chimenea. No quería olvidar su sonido, quería mantenerlo vivo dentro de su cabeza. Sobre todo por el intenso miedo que había tenido de no volver a escucharle. Sintió que las lágrimas rebeldes querían volver a sus ojos, pero las aguantó para otro momento en que pudieran relajarse ya a salvo.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí –dijo incorporándose un poco, atenta a las maldiciones que cruzaban la estancia-. Aún no me creo que estés vivo…

Siguió sujetando su mano con fuerza mientras su mirada recorría la estancia en busca de la salida más segura. James le contestó algo, pero ella estaba muy ocupada inspeccionando el lugar. Vio a Peter, haciéndole señas desde su posición, a salvo. Pero no podían ir hacia él, pues para eso debían meterse en medio de la batalla que se estaba reanudando entre mortífagos e integrantes de la Orden. Pasaba la mirada entre los combatientes sin fijarse en ellos, ajena a esa curiosidad innata que la invadía normalmente. Siempre había querido poner cara a los héroes anónimos de los que le habían hablado James y Gisele, pero ese no era el momento para fijarse en ellos.

Junto a la pared estaba Sirius, con Remus junto a él encogido como un bebé. Su amigo temblaba y parecía estar sufriendo, pero el hecho de que se hubiera mantenido vivo durante tanto rato ya era un milagro. Sirius enarbolaba la varita y su mirada era fiera y directa. De momento se limitaba a crear escudos para que las maldiciones perdidas no les golpearan, pero Lily sabía que si algún mortífago se acercaba más de lo debido estando Remus herido, su amigo se lanzaría al ataque aunque llevara las de perder. Rezó interiormente para que esa situación no se diera y Sirius no fuera tan Sirius. Continuó buscando una salida posible sintiendo los dedos de James acariciarle la mano.

- Está difícil –dictaminó tras examinar el lugar-. La salida más obvia es por donde hemos entrado, donde está Peter. Pero tendríamos que meternos en medio de todo, y tú no estás lo bastante fuerte para correr tanto. Además solo tenemos mi varita.

- Lily… -trató de interrumpirle James-.

- No, escucha. ¿Ves el saliente que hay detrás de Alice? Con un poco de suerte podríamos llegar allí y cruzar la estancia pegados a la par…

Sintió los dedos temblorosos pero aún fuertes de James tomar su barbilla y girarla para que por fin le prestara atención. Seguía teniendo esa mirada tan expresiva que le había dedicado minutos antes, cuando aún estaba inmovilizado. Acompañada de una ligera sonrisa, el resultado era mágico. Estaría guapísimo de no estropearse la imagen por tantos cortes y sangre, pero aun así verle brillar como solo James sabía era un remanso de paz en medio de esa batalla.

- Yo también te quiero –le dijo en un tono tan bajo que creyó que se lo había imaginado-.

Él no había pensado más que en su seguridad antes de volver a dejarse empapar por la sensación de oírle a Lily Evans las dos palabras que más ansiaba. Ya podía estar cayéndose el mundo a pedazos, pues él estaba en paz después de haberlas escuchado. Y responder a la declaración era tan importante que debía hacerse por delante del mismo plan de escape. Lily también lo comprendió, pues robó un segundo al destino para sonreír tontamente como si no ocurriera nada.

Pero el segundo se transformó en varios cuando su expresión dejó de ser sonriente para ser sorprendida y después extasiada. De repente todo le vino a la mente, como un rayo de luz que había estado oculto tras las nubes. Todas las palabras adquirieron sentido; lo que le había parecido tan complicado de repente era muy sencillo. No comprendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes. De repente el enigma de las cajas no era un misterio para ella. Solo necesitaba volver a examinarlas una vez más.

- Ayúdame –dijo de repente-. Tengo… tengo que juntarlas.

Pensó que James iba a decirle que no era momento para entretenerse, pero en vez de eso se incorporó un poco haciendo un gesto de dolor y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Las cajas –señaló Lily mientras se arrastraba hasta la azul y la acercaba contra sus piernas-.

James se inclinó hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos la caja marrón, la cual empujó hacia Lily antes de ir a por la siguiente. Su espacio de movilidad era reducido porque las maldiciones volaban por encima de ellos. Debían tener cuidado si no querían convertirse en víctimas de algún golpe fortuito. Una mirada a la primera caja le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Todo tenía más sentido después de su revelación. En la caja azul, que era la que tenía entre las manos, casi se distinguían la mayoría de las palabras.

- Como agua hunde hasta… fondo. Empapa. Ahoga. Sientes en lo más hondo. Sí, tiene sentido…

La cara de James era de perplejidad total, ya que para él no lo tenía. Él no podía saber nada de los nuevos descubrimientos que le había revelado el señor Duncker, por lo que estaba en desventaja. Sin embargo, echó una ojeada a la caja roja que era la que más cerca estaba de él, y mientras le quitaba el polvo intentó leer lo que ponía.

- Ardiente, poderoso es… hermoso –murmuró frunciendo el ceño extrañado-. Como el fuego te quema. Escapar no merece la pena. ¿Se supone que esto tiene sentido?

- ¡Sí! Mira esta –continuó la pelirroja con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, como si no estuvieran rodeados por una batalla campal. Tomó la caja marrón y amplió la sonrisa cuando cercioró sus sospechas-. Solo en ocasiones se reduce. Aparta tus pies del suelo. Perderlo no tiene consuelo. ¿No lo entiendes? Habla de ti. De lo que yo he sentido todos estos días…

La cara de James se lo dijo todo, y dado que la situación no invitaba a sentarse a reflexionar con calma sobre el tema, Lily hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

- Da igual, ya te lo explicaré. Ahora ayúdame –cuando James le preguntó qué debía hacer, ella le tomó de la mano y le miró a los ojos-. ¿Estás conmigo? –al verle asentir sin entender nada sonrió y le apretó aún más la mano-. No me sueltes.

Y sorprendentemente, todo empezó a desarrollarse segundos después. Sintió un escalofrío en la mano que estrechaba la de James, y este fue subiendo por su brazo y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. El temblor que sentía proveniente de la mano de su novio le hizo saber que él también estaba sintiendo todo eso. Se concentró, cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo. Aún sentía la magia dentro de ella, solo tenía que conseguir unirla. Sintiendo las cuatro cajas a su alrededor, se aseguró de tocarlas todas sin soltar a James y abrió los ojos de golpe. Su objetivo era el mismísimo Voldemort, aquel a quien solo mirarle le revolvía el estómago. Y aun así no despegó su mirada ni un segundo. Sintió que un fuerte viento se levantaba, despeinando con rabia su cabello pelirrojo, y su mirada se agudizó más.

Era intenso. Podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su pecho. Como un fuerte tirón hacia dentro que no disminuía. A su lado James le apretó fuerte la mano, y la caliente humedad que sintió entre los dedos no podía ser otra cosa que su sangre. Las heridas volvían a abrirse con todo el esfuerzo. Por un segundo Lily estuvo a punto de soltarle y abandonar su empeño pero, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, su novio le apretó más la mano estrujándole con fuerza los dedos. Los dos se estaban haciendo daño, pero en un acuerdo tácito no se detuvieron. Los ojos de Lily nunca abandonaron su objetivo. Y cuando todos los elementos volvieron a resurgir, esta vez acompañados de una fuerza mágica indescriptible, la balanza por fin se inclinó a su favor. Todo favorecía a la lucha de la Orden, y cada pequeña batalla se veía infuenciada por ese gran suceso.

Los mortífagos no tardaron en descubrir su desventaja aunque fueran mayores en número, por lo que enseguida surgieron los primeros desertores. A medida que algunos se desaparecían del lugar a otros les quedaba más trabajo, y pronto la mayoría habían huído del lugar. De fondo se oían los gritos de Bellatrix llamando cobardes a sus compañeros, y de Rodolphus intentando animar a los que aún quedaban. Pero llegó un momento en que el mismo Voldemort se dio cuenta de que la batalla estaba perdida. A la vez que debía luchar contra Albus Dumbledore tenía que hacer frente a todos los elementos que intercedían en su contra en la lucha. Como cada vez quedaban menos mortífagos, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix aprovecharon para rodear a los dos contrincantes esperando su momento para atacar. Viendo sus intenciones y analizando la situación, el mago oscuro decidió no seguir arriesgándose en una batalla perdida. Hizo que una bola de fuego le rodeara y con una última mirada para aquellos dos adolescentes que habían desbaratado sus planes y cuyos rostros jamás olvidaría, se desapareció.

OO—OO

Cuando James vio al protagonista de las pesadillas de todo el mundo mágico irse, suspiró de alivio. Su suspiro se unió a un gemido de dolor por todas las heridas que se habían reabierto con la tensión. En unos segundos, los mortífagos que quedaban se desaparecieron y la Orden estalló en vítores por su victoria. Él se dejó caer al suelo agotado, y cuando Lily se abalanzó sobre él preocupada compuso una sonrisa cansada.

- Estoy bien. En serio.

Toda la tensión acumulada explotó en Lily como una bomba. El ver a James sonreír, aunque estuviera a punto de caer inconsciente de nuevo, y comprobar que la pesadilla había acabado, las lágrimas por fin llegaron a sus ojos. Pero era distinto. Eran lágrimas de alivio. Abrazó a James con cuidado y él la palmeó la espalda con cansancio.

- Lo he logrado –susurró con una sonrisa mezclada con el llanto-.

James le sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, como si se preparara para dormir. Ella se incorporó un poco y examinó su estado, que no era el mejor.

- ¿Estás cansado?

James asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Le rozó la mano, asegurándose de que los dedos de Lily cubrían los suyos y suspiró de nuevo.

- Ni se te ocurra dormirte, chico.

Lily pegó un bote cuando un hombre de aspecto rudo se acercó a ellos, apoyado en un extraño bastón que parecía improvisado. James se despertó de golpe y le miró desconfiado, pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos reconocieron a Alastor Moody, el jefe de los aurores. Este no tenía aspecto de conservar mucha paciencia, por lo que hizo moverse a Lily con un movimiento brusco y se dispuso a examinar a James. Justo en ese momento el propio Dumbledore hizo presencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, James?

El muchacho le sonrió débil pero convincentemente.

- Solo estoy un poco magullado, profesor.

- Yo diría que algo más que un poco –intervino Moody levantando la mirada. Miró a Dumbledore seriamente-. Hay que llevarle a San Mungo cuanto antes. Y a la chica también, para asegurarnos de que está perfectamente.

- Encárgate tú, Alastor –pidió el profesor palmeando el hombro de James-. Yo aún tengo que encargarme de un par de cosas aquí.

- Profesor –intervino Lily poniéndose blanca a medida que recordaba algo-. Remus. Remus está herido.

El alegre brillo que había adquirido la mirada de Dumbledore desde la victoria se apagó mientras buscaba al muchacho en cuestión. Cuando le encontró, junto a Sirius Black, se levantó de golpe.

- Cuida esas cajas hasta que vaya a buscarte, Lily –susurró antes de acudir hasta el lugar en que estaban los muchachos-.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que Moody se llevara a los chicos fue la voz preocupada de James.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus?

OO—OO

Peter se abrió camino entre las personas que había en la sala. Algunos se iban desapareciendo, otros se movían aún sin rumbo, y otros se sentaban en el suelo, heridos. La única herida que él portaba era un pequeño corte en la cabeza producto de su golpe en la caída. Aunque algo mareado, se encontraba perfectamente. Dándose toda la prisa que pudo llegó hasta donde estaban Remus y Sirius. El primero seguía retorciéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago con fuerza, y su amigo le intentaba consolar frotándole la espalda.

- Ya ha pasado, Moony. Aguanta, enseguida te llevaremos a que te curen –decía el joven Black mientras buscaba con la mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarles. Al ver a Peter su rictus se volvió más urgente-.

- ¡Wormtail, rápido! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a…!

- Tranquilos, ya estoy aquí.

Albus Dumbledore apareció de repente con una rapidez y agilidad increíbles para alguien de su edad. Rápidamente obligó a Sirius a apartarse mientras examinaba al joven licántropo, que siseó de dolor cuando le hurgó en la herida.

- ¿Se va a morir? –preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz, impresionado al ver de cerca esa herida tan espantosa-.

Remus sacó fuerzas casi de donde no tenía para bufar y realizar un intento de risa.

- No tengas tantas esperanzas, Pete, no pienso morirme.

- Tu herencia de chocolatinas vitalicia tendrá que esperar –añadió Sirius intentando relajar el ambiente-.

No lo consiguió. Peter miraba la escena con los ojos como platos y él mismo no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado, y en lo que aún restaba si la herida de Remus era grave. Cierto era que había conseguido reducir un poco la hemorragia y que Remus había conseguido mantenerse consciente, pero tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde para curarle. El mismo temor debía tener el joven Lupin que miraba a Dumbledore como si estuviera esperando un milagro. Este continuó examinándole un segundo más hasta que levantó la mirada suspirando.

- Has tenido muchísima suerte –le dijo mirándole a los ojos-. Te has librado de una buena. La herida no es mortal, pero tengo que llevarte a San Mungo.

Se levantó ágilmente y giró sobre sí mismo para hablar a la persona más cercana que encontrara. Frank Longbottom estaba a unos metros de ellos, observando cómo Alice era tratada por Benjy. El joven auror parecía estar bien aparte de una herida en un brazo que se presionaba con un paño lleno de sangre.

- Frank, ven un momento.

Reticente de dejar sola a su mujer, que siseaba mientras su amigo le recolocaba la rodilla, el joven acudió a la llamada de su comandante. En ese momento se fijó en los tres muchachos y les miró extrañado. No podía recordar que les hubiese visto durante la batalla.

- Tienes que ir a San Mungo a que te miren la herida. Lleva contigo a este muchacho, necesita intervención urgente. Yo tengo que acabar algunas cosas antes.

- Antes tengo que encargarme de ese, señor –dijo el auror señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde Ethan Divon aún estaba apresado-. Hay que encerrarle y entregarle cuanto antes. El juicio tiene que salir pronto.

Dumbledore miró al preso. No podía moverse, estaba atrapado en una espesa capa de hielo que ni siquiera la fuerza de los elementos habían echado abajo. En su viva mirada vio el deseo de escapar, pero el director había tenido tantas ganas de atraparle como el propio Frank.

- Yo me encargaré de eso, hijo –le contestó el anciano-. Tú tienes que responder por otro caso. Si me permites, me quedaré yo con tu mérito para mantener la coartada y diré que fui yo quien le descubrió. Hablaré con el Wizengamot para acelerar el proceso del juicio. ¿Les acompañarás ahora a San Mungo?

- Por supuesto –respondió ya sin problemas mientras se acercaba a Remus-.

Con cuidado le pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y le cargó con dificultad. El joven era casi un peso muerto pese a sus intentos por colaborar. Sirius se acercó a ayudarle con la determinación escrita en su rostro.

- Nosotros también vamos.

Frank miró a Dumbledore inseguro, quien no parecía decidirse sobre qué sería más recomendable. Desde su lugar, Alice intervino casi a gritos.

- Ese grupo es un peligro cuando están juntos, pero le aseguro, señor, que son peores separados.

Albus sonrió un poco ante esa declaración. Bien lo sabía él. Tenía queja de esos chicos todas las semanas. Miró a Frank asintiendo, para después lanzarles una mirada de advertencia a Sirius y Peter.

- Será mejor que los lleves también a ellos. Que aprovechen a examinarles para asegurarnos de que no tienen ninguna herida. Y ya hablaré con vosotros sobre por qué estáis aquí y cómo os habéis escapado del colegio.

Aún a distancia se escuchó a Peter tragar saliva ante esa promesa. Era lo segundo que más había temido de esa misión, aparte del riesgo a morir. Las consecuencias. Podrían expulsarles por haberse escapado rompiendo decenas de normas del colegio. Miró a Dumbledore con súplica, pero la mirada del director era impertérrita. Tomó una piedra del suelo y con una floritura de muñeca la convirtió en un traslador. Peter, Sirius, Frank y Remus le tomaron, y cuando la luz azul se iba haciendo más intensa, Dumbledore miró al joven Black.

- ¿Has sido tú quien ha reducido la hemorragia? –el joven asintió sin mucha ceremonia, y Dumbledore le devolvió el gesto-. Buen trabajo.

OO—OO

Benjy ayudó a Alice a llegar hasta el Ministerio. Aunque el traslado le irritó la pierna, esta estaba mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar tras una lucha como esa tan solo un día después de caer herida. Aunque tuviera que ir a la pata coja la aurora debía volver al departamento con rapidez. Pese a que parecieran siglos, solo habían pasado algo más de un par de horas desde que se había marchado con los cuatro chicos de allí. Dumbledore le había pedido que se diera prisa en inventarse una excusa e informar cuanto antes a los Potter de que su hijo estaba a salvo. Era lo justo. Y después, claro está, le tocaba quedarse a esperar a que llegase Moody que, con una furibunda mirada, le había ladrado que ajustaría cuentas con ella más tarde.

- No puede cesarte –la tranquilizó Benjy cuando ella le manifestó sus temores mientras se acercaban a la entrada del Ministerio-. Quizá te expediente o te castigue de otro modo por incumplir sus órdenes, pero no puede permitirse el lujo de cesarte. No ahora.

- Bueno, parece que lo que buscaba Voldemort y que le hacía aún más temible ya no es problema –le recordó ella haciendo una mueca mientras se apoyaba en él para caminar-.

- Tú llevaste allí a esa chica. Mira lo que ha hecho ella solita. Si no la hubieras llevado podrían habernos masacrado a todos, y desde luego el chico no habría salido con vida. Te lo tendrá en cuenta.

- Hablas como si Alastor fuera muy lógico en sus decisiones normalmente.

Alice rio un poco en busca de aliviar la tensión. No quería tener que comerse la cabeza antes de tiempo sobre lo que haría o dejaría de hacer su jefe. Benjy le apretó el brazo cariñosamente al tiempo que pasaban la puerta del baño que era la entrada secreta al Ministerio.

- ¿Podrás ir sola? –preguntó algo preocupado-.

Ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, soltándose de su agarre y manteniendo el equilibrio sola, aunque con esfuerzo.

- No me queda más remedio. Frank tardará en volver de San Mungo y dado que no eres personal del Ministerio, tu presencia sería muy extraña. Supuestamente vengo de haber tenido un chivatazo.

- Pues suerte –sentenció el joven dando un paso atrás para dejarle sitio-.

- Me hará falta para que cuele la mentira que voy a soltar.

Tras despedirse con una mano, la aurora se coló con dificultad en el cubículo y realizó la desagradable tarea de entrar al Ministerio por la puerta de empleados. Afortunadamente no le faltó ayuda una vez entró maltrecha al claustro. Al igual que le había ocurrido esa misma mañana, el vigilante de seguridad se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su departamento para que no tuviera que forzar mucho la pierna.

- De verdad, Alice, no sé cómo te hacen dar tantas vueltas con la pierna así –se quejaba el buen hombre mientras la ayudó a subir al ascensor-.

- Ha sido algo de última hora, Merton. Resulta que hubo un chivatazo y tuve que acudir yo sin falta.

- ¿Y esos cuatro diablos que se colaron esta mañana?

- ¡Ah! –exclamó ella recordando la bizarra escena que había protagonizado ese cuarteto-. Les he llevado a mi casa. Probablemente me la encuentre en ruinas cuando vuelva, pero al menos allí estarán entretenidos.

- Deberías darles una buena tunda. Sobre todo a ese primo tuyo –susurró el hombre con gesto resentido-. Me tuvo persiguiéndole por todo el Ministerio. ¿Mucho le costaba decir que era pariente tuyo?

Alice rodó los ojos teatralmente.

- Él es así de complicado. No volverá a venir aquí a molestar, palabra. Y gracias por acompañarme otra vez, Merton.

Ya habían llegado al departamento de aurores, y cuando el hombre se despidió entró a trompicones. Varios compañeros se habían incorporado al trabajo desde esa mañana, pero ella buscó con la mirada a la que sin duda estaba buscándola preocupada. En efecto, Ayleen apareció ante ella en menos de un segundo con una horrible cara de preocupación.

- Pero, ¿dónde te habías metido, muchacha? –gritó sin contenerse, llamando la atención de varios compañeros-. ¡Tres horas fuera! ¡Y con la pierna así! ¡En mitad del caso! ¿Quieres que me de un ataque? ¡Podría venir Moody en cualquier momento y encontrarme sola frente a todo! ¿Qué le digo yo entonces, eh?

- Tranquila Ayleen, escúchame –le pidió Alice con un tono de voz más contenido-. Frank me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que había habido un chivatazo, y lo cierto es que me olvidé de avisarte. Fue algo tan repentino…

- ¿Chivatazo de qué? ¿Tiene que ver con el caso Potter? –la atención de su compañera se había desviado por completo-.

- Sí. Tenemos buenas noticias. Le han encontrado. Aún no sé muy bien los detalles, pero está en San Mungo. Está herido, pero está con vida. Tenemos que avisar a sus padres.

La expresión de Ayleen se transformó de inmediato al escuchar las buenas nuevas. De la preocupación y el enojo pasó a la incredulidad y, finalmente, a la alegría.

- ¿Estás… estás segura? ¿Es información confirmada? ¿Está vivo? ¿Está a salvo?

- Sí, sí. Yo misma le he visto cuando le llevaban a San Mungo. Algo magullado, pero estaba vivo y consciente.

- Hay que avisar a sus padres –repitió Ayleen aún conmocionada-. Déjame encargarme de ello. Iré ahora mismo. Con lo que han pasado merecen saberlo cuanto antes.

Y antes de que Alice pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, la aurora de más edad invocó su abrigo y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad que raramente se veía en el departamento de aurores. Claro que en dicho departamento raras veces se daban buenas noticias.

OO—OO

Pasaron dos horas hasta que Dumbledore tuvo todo resuelto para aparecerse en San Mungo. Tras analizar el lugar y dejar claro que había sido un refugio utilizado solo a última hora, se llevó a Ethan Divon hacia el Departamento de Justicia. No le habían hecho muchas preguntas sobre cómo le había descubierto por ser él quien era, pero había sido una sorpresa para todos que un muerto volviera de la tumba para acabar siendo el culpable de varios asesinatos. Siguiendo la costumbre el detenido había sido apresado hasta que el jefe de aurores se encargara de interrogarle, así que podía estar tranquilo de que Moody guardara la discreción. Solo después de aclararse ese problema tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por el estado de todos sus cooperantes. Algunos habían resultado heridos, pero afortunadamente no había desgracias que lamentar. Fabian Prewett había sido ingresado en el hospital, pero según le había informado su gemelo mediante un patronus solo estaría allí dos días a lo sumo. También Edgar Bones le había avisado que la maldición que había alcanzado a su hijo Anthony a última hora en la batalla no era grave, y podría recuperarse en casa. El mensaje que más le había aliviado era el de Alastor Moody. En él le informaba que James Potter ya se encontraba ingresado y que sería operado en breve. La situación del chico estaba fuera de peligro, y solo eso ya era motivo de regocijo para la Orden. No eran tantas las situaciones en que conseguían intervenir a tiempo de salvar una vida.

En ese momento él apareció en el hospital con varias cosas en mente, pero la principal era la primera de la que pensaba ocuparse. No había recibido ningún mensaje de Frank Longbottom. Aunque sabía que el estado del auror no podía ser grave, sí le preocupaba un poco el de otro alumno suyo. La primera cosa que quería saber era sobre la salud de Remus Lupin. Nada más llegar se dirigió a buscar a la enfermera que le había mantenido informado de los progresos de sus alumnos desde el ataque. La joven no se sorprendió de verle aunque la hora no fuera la habitual, sino que comenzó su discurso automáticamente.

- Hoy llega pronto, director. Le tengo buenas noticias. Mary McDonald y Simon Brown han sido dados de alta esta mañana. Tal y como usted concedió, pasarán una semana en casa con sus familias antes de reincorporarse a las clases. Y también…

- Es una fantástica noticia lo de Mary y Simon, seguro que en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw les gustará saberlo –la interrumpió el profesor-. Pero antes de que sigas, Susan, querría pedirte si puedes conseguirme información sobre otro enfermo.

- ¿Otro herido, profesor? –preguntó la joven con interés-.

- Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con el ataque. Ha ingresado hoy, calculo que hará dos horas. Es un alumno mío y estoy algo preocupado. Se llama Remus Lupin.

- ¿Remus Lupin? –preguntó extrañada, intentando recordar su nombre-.

- Sí. No ha estado ingresado antes, esto es por otra cosa. ¿Crees que podrías averiguarlo?

- Por supuesto –contestó la joven con una amable sonrisa-.

Se alejó un momento para hablar con un compañero, que salió corriendo, y volvió.

- Liam ha ido a buscar la información que me requiere. De mientras, ¿qué le parece si le sigo informando?

Poco menos de diez minutos después, el enfermero volvió a paso ligero pero no tan apresurado como el que había utilizado al marcharse. El director le vio dudar un momento mientras la joven Susan seguía con su diatriba, pero con un gesto le animó a acercarse.

- Perdón por interrumpirte, Susan –se disculpó el joven acariciándole el brazo a su compañera. Después se volvió hacia el anciano profesor-. Señor, he localizado al chico por el que preguntaba. Han tenido que intervenirle, pero ya ha salido del quirófano y está en una habitación recuperándose. Hay otros dos chicos con él. Por lo que he podido averiguar tendrá que permanecer unos días aquí antes de que le den el alta, pero su estado es bueno.

- ¿Te importaría llevarme hasta allí? Luego te busco, Susan, y terminas de contarme el resto –le tomó del hombro al joven sin darle opción a negarse y ambos comenzaron a caminar-. ¿Liam, verdad? ¿Me puedes contar algo más de la operación de Remus?

De camino a la habitación el enfermero le puso al día, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse al joven licántropo recostado en una cama, pálido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que Sirius y Peter habían comenzado una pelea en la que el joven Black llevaba clara ventaja porque ambos se detuvieron de golpe al verle aparecer.

- ¿Interrumpo algo divertido?

Aunque su tono no era acusatorio los tres jóvenes se pusieron serios de inmediato. Era evidente que esperaban un buen rapapolvo, y no les faltaban motivos. Pero Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre que le gustase sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¿Por qué no me contáis cómo habéis salido del colegio y llegado a un lugar tan peligroso? Cómo, cuándo y por qué. Aunque el por qué me lo imagino. Aprovecho el momento, por cierto, para comunicaros que James está fuera de peligro.

Los tres suspiraron de alivio, aunque discretamente y sin bajar la guardia. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sirius se adelantó.

- Fue idea mía, profesor. Todo cosa mía.

- No puedo decir que me extrañe –concluyó el director mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Pero aunque fuera tu idea, habéis sido cuatro quienes os habéis ido. Entre ellos dos prefectos y una premio anual. ¿Acaso no puedo esperar un poco de lógica y de paciencia de mis alumnos más responsables?

- Estábamos preocupados por James –repitió de nuevo Sirius aunque Dumbledore no le miraba a él-.

Remus cambió de postura, dejando ver un pequeño gesto de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

- No culpe a Lily. Con lo ocurrido en el ataque y después la desaparición de James sería injusto pedirle lógica. Estaba sobrepasada.

- Y nosotros preocupados. Solo queríamos estar juntos –añadió Peter tímidamente mientras parecía encontrar muy interesantes los cordones de sus zapatos-.

- Además, estaba todo el tema de la caja. Teniéndola en las manos no podíamos quedarnos en Hogwarts –concluyó Sirius como si en su cabeza todo tuviera lógica-.

Dumbledore suspiró, y procedió a tomar asiento en la silla que estaba colocada al lado de la cama de Remus. La conversación tenía pinta de ser larga, y él ya no estaba tan joven como antes.

- Así que en vez de informar a algún profesor sobre lo que teníais e intentar ponerlo todo en manos de los adultos, preferisteis arriesgaros vosotros a entrar dentro de un juego cuyas reglas no conocéis y que podría haber sido mortal, ¿me equivoco?

- Pues dicho así… -susurró Peter en voz baja mirando de reojo a Sirius-.

- Tratamos de localizarle a usted, profesor –se defendió su amigo-. Le dijimos a la profesora McGonagall que era urgente que habláramos con usted, pero no quiso escucharnos.

- ¿Le hablasteis de las cajas?

- Bueno, no –reconoció a regañadientes-.

- Pero no sabíamos a quién podíamos hablar del tema –intervino Remus-. Es algo muy peligroso, no queríamos ir chismoseando del tema.

- No niego que la precaución es una virtud, pero la profesora McGonagall es maestra en Hogwarts y, por lo tanto, digna de total confianza.

- Ya, pero no sabíamos si era un tema que solo inmiscuía a la Orden del Fénix o no…

Peter se calló de inmediato al ver una reacción instantánea en el director. En un primer momento pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero Dumbledore les miraba con curiosidad y no con enojo.

- ¿Qué sabéis vosotros acerca de la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó con interés-.

Los tres fueron explicando todos los datos de los que tenían conocimiento. Se iban interrumpiendo unos a los otros y corrigiendo cuando alguna olvidaba o equivocaba algún nombre o fecha. También le contaron sobre por qué James tenía la caja, y cómo él solo lo había hablado con ellos cuatro. Al final de su exposición, Dumbledore estaba gratamente sorprendido.

- Ya veo que no es tan fácil guardar secretos como pensaba –comentó el anciano algo divertido-.

Los tres chicos se limitaron a sonreírle un poco y esperar a que volviera a dirigir la conversación. Tras unos segundos de reflexión interna y un par de suspiros, Dumbledore se levantó y palmeó a Remus en el hombro.

- Has tenido mucha suerte, Remus. De verdad.

- ¿Suerte? –bufó el joven con una sonrisa algo amarga y el tono en broma-. Los cuatro nos tomamos Felix Felicis antes de entrar a la cueva, y yo he acabado en el hospital atravesado por una especie de moco negro. La suerte me evita hasta cuando la persigo, profesor.

- ¿Felix Felicis? –inquirió de nuevo con curiosidad el anciano-.

- Remus trafica con pociones, señor –explicó Sirius dirigiéndole a su amigo una sonrisa-.

- Es nuestro trabajo de fin de año –explicó el licántropo cuando el director le miró en busca de la verdadera explicación-. El profesor Slughorn nos puso en grupos, y James, Lily y yo teníamos que encargarnos del Felix Felicis. Tomé mi muestra anoche de mi baúl para beberla, por si acaso. Pero no debe funcionar, así que seré yo quien tenga que informarle a James que tendremos que empezar de cero o suspender la asignatura.

- Pues Lily se pondrá como una fiera –predijo Peter, ganándose la risa de todos-.

Dumbledore cogió aire, esta vez satisfecho del rato de distensión que le estaban regalando esos jóvenes a los que la guerra aún no había maliciado. Después, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Remus.

- Yo no temería por el aprobado en pociones, Remus. Te diré que si esa misma maldición le llega a alcanzar a otro habría sido mortal en cuestión de segundos. No habría dado tiempo de reacción. La suerte ha venido, en primer lugar, porque te tocara a ti recibir el impacto. Tu sangre de licántropo frena ese veneno y ralentiza su expansión por el cuerpo. Por eso a Sirius le dio tiempo de mostrar sus grandes dotas curativas. El segundo momento en que ha funcionado la suerte ha sido el ángulo en que te ha alcanzado, que no era recto y por lo tanto menos profundo. La suerte no puede hacer milagros cuando nos plantamos delante de la muerte de una forma tan directa como lo has hecho tú hoy, pero puede colaborar para que nosotros mismos hagamos el milagro.

Remus estaba sorprendido por toda esa información. Por primera vez en su vida ser licántropo le había beneficiado en algo, aunque fuera la única vez, y eso le dejaba un poco en shock.

- Entonces… ¿la poción funciona?

- A la perfección –le aseguró el director-. No tendréis que tener miedo de Lily.

En ese momento, como si la hubieran invocado, la puerta se abrió un poco y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó con timidez. Lily llevaba un ungüento en la mejilla izquierda, tenía vendados tres dedos de la mano derecha y las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo. Pero aparte de eso tenía buen aspecto.

- ¡Ah, Lily, perfecto! Justo hablábamos de ti –exclamó Dumbledore. Ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica, el director se apresuró a aclarar-. De tus habilidades con las pociones. Apuesto mis calcetines a que te debemos a ti el mérito de realizar perfectamente una poción Felix Felicis. Al profesor Slughorn le gustará saber esto.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco avergonzaba mientras cerraba la puerta. Miró un segundo a sus amigos, pero apartó la mirada de Sirius al ver su sonrisa burlona. Estaba segura de que si seguía manteniendo el contacto visual el vocalizaría con los labios la palabra empollona. Se acercó tímidamente a la cama de Remus y posó una mano en su rodilla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Casi como nuevo –contestó él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

- El casi es porque les pedimos un hombre lobo nuevecito y dijeron que no los tenían frescos, así que tenemos que conformarnos con él –bromeó Sirius ganándose una mirada de aviso de Lily-. Vale, aún no se ha relajado tanto el ambiente como para hacer bromas…

- Espera a estar en Hogwarts, Sirius, e incluso allí la cosa estará complicada –le recomendó Dumbledore-. Aún tenéis que responder por haberos escapado.

- Pero, ¿no nos había perdonado ya? –preguntó Peter poniendo cara de pena-.

Dumbledore no se dejó engañar.

- Tendré suerte si consigo que el Ministerio no se informe de vuestra fuga, chicos. Por supuesto que no os perdonaré tan fácilmente. Habrá un castigo para los cuatro, pero no os preocupéis ahora de eso. Vosotros tres ya estáis acostumbrados a los castigos, y estoy seguro de que la experiencia le será interesante a Lily, por una vez.

- A ella ya le castigaron una vez este año, profesor –se apresuró a informar Sirius solícito-. McGonagall le pilló enseñándole las bragas a James.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó la pelirroja poniéndose del mismo color que su pelo y lanzándose sobre él para pegarle-.

El joven la atajó a tiempo y logró esquivar el golpe. Para evitar el segundo le abrazó con fuerza aprisionándole los brazos y elevándola en el aire.

- ¡Pelirroja! ¡Que ya tenemos a Jimmy entre nosotros!

Ese recuerdo pareció aplacar a Lily que le devolvió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Remus y Peter también sonrieron. Dumbledore lo hizo a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo al grupo.

- Eso me recuerda, Lily, el tema de las cajas. ¿Las tienes todas aquí?

La chica se separó de su amigo y sacó con dificultad dos cajas de cada bolsillo. Cuando una amenazó con caer Peter y Sirius se adelantaron a ayudarle, y juntos se las dieron al director quien las tomó todas con más fuerza de la que imaginaban.

- Vuelven a estar llenas de energía y cerradas herméticamente –le informó Lily aunque, dado el peso, era algo fácil de averiguar-.

El anciano asintió comprobándolas.

- Ya veo. Ahora no es momento, pero dentro de unos días tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre este tema. ¿De acuerdo, Lily?

- Sí, señor.

- Bien. Una cosa más. ¿Quién os llevó hasta allí? ¿Fue Alice?

No fue difícil para el director hacer esa suposición. La joven aurora había aparecido en la batalla de improviso, sin motivo y desobedeciendo órdenes. Y poco después había aparecido Remus seguido de sus amigos. Era imposible que ellos hubieran averiguado la dirección sin ayuda. Y la suposición se demostró que era correcta desde el momento en que los muchachos se pusieron serios de nuevo y le miraron suplicantes.

- La obligamos, profesor –se apresuró a aclarar Lily-. Yo le dije que no le daría la caja, prácticamente le hice chantaje psicológico. Ella no es responsable de nuestros actos, no tuvo más opción.

- Le aseguramos que sabíamos usar las cajas. Bueno, Lily sí –añadió Sirius-. Y ella nos hizo prometer que no nos moveríamos del escondite. Fue culpa nuestra el desobedecer.

- No le haga pagar por nuestra culpa –terminó Remus con expresión suplicante-. No la eche de la Orden.

Peter culminó el cuadro negando con la cabeza con una cara que le derretía el corazón incluso a la dura McGonagall. De hecho fue con la profesora con quien perfeccionó ese gesto. Dumbledore suspiró.

- Hablaré con ella. Estad tranquilos, Alice es una persona muy necesaria en la Orden, no podemos prescindir de ella. Aun así os advierto que no seré tan benevolente con vosotros si volvéis a dar otro quebradero de cabeza en lo que queda de curso. Me da igual que solo os queden unos pocos meses de formación, si no respetáis las normas básicas tendré que echaron aunque solo os quede un día de clases.

Los cuatro asintieron a la vez, aunque el director supo que solo una se había tomado completamente en serio sus palabras. De todas formas era más un intento de mantenerlos obedientes que una amenaza real. Él no echaría a ningún alumno del colegio a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario, como los desagradables casos del ataque de la semana anterior.

- Pues os dejo a los cuatro tranquilos. La profesora McGonagall no tardará mucho en llegar para acompañaros a Hogwarts a vosotros tres. Y tú Remus tendrás que quedarte unos días hasta que te recuperes por completo. Yo vendré a visitarte y si no dais problemas podrás reunirte con James.

- ¿Y con Rachel? –preguntó de repente el joven, creando un ambiente un poco tenso-. ¿Podré verla a ella?

Reacio a hablarle del estado de la muchacha en ese momento, Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta y se giró a mirarle con el rostro neutro.

- Ya hablaremos. De momento haz caso a los sanadores. Y vosotros tres esperad con calma a la profesora y obedecedla en todo.

La última imagen que tuvo de la habitación era el raro ambiente que se había creado ante el recuerdo de Rachel Perkins. Lily, Sirius y Peter miraban a Remus sin saber qué hacer, pero los tres se acercaron formando un círculo alrededor de la cama.

OO—OO

Los Potter entraron en San Mungo con el alma fuera del cuerpo. Tras ellos, la aurora Ayleen Morris les seguía de cerca sintiendo y empatizando con la urgencia que embargaba al matrimonio. Hacía apenas unos minutos que se había aparecido en la mansión Potter para informarles de que habían localizado a James y estaba a salvo en San Mungo. Lo que tardaron en salir de la casa fue el mismo tiempo que llevó despertar a Dorea de su sueño inducido y despejarle lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar por su propio pie. Podía hacerlo, aunque con pasos inestables y algo arrastrados. Sino fuera porque su marido la estaba sujetando firmemente se habría caído varias veces durante el trayecto.

Los dos estaban sin resuello. Charlus apenas respiraba, se dejaba llevar por la urgencia y la inconsciencia porque la mente no le funcionaba bien desde que había recibido la noticia de que su hijo seguía vivo. Su mujer aún seguía débil físicamente pero ese nervio e inquietud que bien había heredado James se dejaba notar. Miraba a varios sitios al mismo tiempo y, cuando sus pies intentaban ir más rápido de lo que podían, tropezaba con el mismo suelo. De vez en cuando se volvían para mirar a Ayleen y asegurarse que iban por el camino correcto. La aurora se limitaba a guiarlos mediante gestos sin hablar, no queriendo perturbarles más.

- Tranquilízate, Dorea –susurró su marido al ver su estado-. James ya está a salvo. Ya está bien.

- No me fiaré de nada hasta que no le vea con mis propios ojos –le contestó esta con más mordacidad de la que pretendía-.

Charlus encajó el golpe en silencio y continuó siguiendo las indicaciones de Ayleen hasta llegar a un largo y estrecho pasillo pintado entero de blanco.

- Es aquí. Voy a preguntar –se adelantó la aurora-.

Llamó a una de las puertas y esta se abrió pasados unos segundos. Estuvo susurrando un rato con quien estuviera detrás que los Potter no veían ni conseguían escuchar lo que decían. Pasado ese lapso de tiempo, Ayleen se volvió a mirarles algo insegura. Con el corazón latiéndoles cada vez más deprisa temiendo de nuevo por su hijo, ambos la miraron atentos.

- Está bien –les informó, tras lo cual ambos suspiraron aliviados-. Justo ahora van a operarle. He conseguido que los dejen verle unos segundos para que lo puedan comprobar con sus propios ojos, pero deberá ser a través de un cristal. Los sanadores que están dentro han sido debidamente registrados y su identidad confirmada. Nadie más que ellos tratará a James, y del mismo modo dos aurores estarán con él en todo momento hasta que abandone el hospital. No tienen que volver a preocuparse por su seguridad, no hemos dejado nada al azar.

Los dos asintieron conformes con las medidas que había tomado el Ministerio. La desaparición de James era algo que había traído de cabeza a todo el departamento de aurores, y desde luego era un caso que no pensaban repetir. Ayleen procedió entonces a guiarles a través de esa puerta hacia otra estancia que parecía ser una sala de espera. Apenas con un sofá y un par de sillas, el mobiliario estaba casi ausente en la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono morado apagado, y frente al sofá había un gran ventanal cuyo espectáculo cubrían unas espesas cortinas negras que estaban colocadas en la otra estancia.

- Aquí podrán estar todo el tiempo que dure la operación –les informó Ayleen ofreciéndoles un asiento-.

Sin embargo los dos se mantuvieron en pie mirando fijamente el ventanal de cortinas negras. Ayleen suspiró y dio un golpe en el cristal, tras lo cual hubo bastantes movimientos en las cortinas. Cuando finalmente las corrieron, a los señores Potter les pareció que habían pasado siglos. Ahí estaba James. Estaba pálido y las heridas estaban algo desmejoradas. Sin embargo, parecían no sangrar tan abundantemente como lo habían hecho la primera vez que tuvo que acudir al hospital. Estaba consciente, pestañeando lentamente y mirando a la sanadora con cara de sueño. La máxima responsable era la sanadora Morrison, la misma que le había atendido la vez anterior. Los Potter se habían encargado de limpiar su nombre y asegurarse de que la imagen de la doctora no se viera enturbiada por una situación de la que no era culpable en absoluto. Ellos le estarían eternamente agradecidos por ser la que había salvado la vida a James, y era en la que más confiaban para llevar a cabo la operación.

Fue ella misma quien les vio y avisó a James de su presencia. Le tocó suavemente en un hombro y le susurró con delicadeza, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa. Él giró la cabeza con curiosidad, mirándolos directamente. Dorea se echó a llorar a mares, pegándose al cristal como si quisiera traspasarlo. Charlus inspiró hondo y siguió la mirada de su hijo que pasó de él a su madre, a quien le dedicó una sincera y cansada sonrisa.

Los demás sanadores y enfermeros que estaban alrededor se fueron arremolinando alrededor de James a medida que la sanadora les llamó, y dos hombres apartados y vestidos con túnicas negras, evidentemente los aurores, se inclinaron para volver a correr las cortinas. Lo último que vieron de James fue cuando uno de los enfermeros le apuntó con la varita y el chico cayó en un sueño inducido. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el alivio llenar todo su cuerpo.

- Gracias, Merlín –susurró Dorea aun apoyando la frente contra el cristal-.

Las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas cuando su marido la abrazó por la espalda.

- Ya se acabó todo –sentenció él con voz aliviada-.

- Sí…

Ambos se habían olvidado de la presencia de Ayleen hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta.

- Pueden estar aquí hasta que acabe la operación. Vendrán a buscarlos entonces –les dijo con una amable sonrisa-. Me alegro infinitamente de que James haya vuelto sano y salvo.

- ¿Quién le encontró? ¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó Charlus-.

Ahora que se había asegurado de que su hijo estaba bien, su instinto investigador le abrió la curiosidad. Sin embargo la aurora se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé muy bien. En cuanto me enteré fui a buscarlos inmediatamente. Creí que era más importante que supieran que James estaba a salvo, y que después ya podría decirles los detalles. Iré a informarme ahora mismo y esta tarde vendré a contárselo. De momento disfruten de la buena nueva.

Les saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y se giró para marcharse.

- Señora Morris –la llamó el señor Potter. Cuando ella se giró, él pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer y sonrió-. Gracias por todo.

Recibieron una centelleante sonrisa como respuesta y despedida, tras la cual la mujer no se entretuvo más.

OO—OO

En Hogwarts las buenas noticias aún no habían llegado. Lo último que Grace tenía en la cabeza eran las palabras de Jeff, explicando esa visión suya tan funesta. Estaba seguro de que James estaba muerto, lo había visto hace meses aunque no pensaba que fuera algo que fuera a suceder tan rápido. La culpa por no haber contado nada había embargado al pobre muchacho, que se había distanciado de sus amigos y se había volcado en su novia, la única aparte de su hermana a quien le había contado su visión. Ahora Sadie estaba muerta, y James parecía que también.

Grace no podía dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras. En su cabeza no entraba la idea de que James podría estar muerto, tenía que ser un error. Y tampoco podía concebir que los demás estuvieran tan en peligro por ir a buscarle. ¿Cómo iban a encontrarle? Lo más probable era que estuvieran dando vueltas en la nieve, perdidos por las indicaciones de Sirius. Todavía no comprendía por qué Lily se había dejado llevar. Quizá si ella no habría estado en la enfermería podría haber sido un apoyo y su mejor amiga no habría hecho algo tan impropio de ella. Pero no podía negar que estaba preocupadísima. Por James, por Lily, por Remus, por Peter. Por Sirius… Ese idiota le iba a escuchar cuando volviera. No le había contado nada, no había confiado en ella, no la había esperado. Aunque todo eso sí que era más típico de él pensaba decirle muy claramente lo que pensaba. Y era que estaba como una cabra y que sus locas ideas algún día les matarían a todos. Porque estaba convencida de que eso de escaparse había salido de la cabeza demente de Sirius Black.

Estaba enfadada, pero los nervios y la preocupación no dejaban que ese enfado se convirtiera en furia. Simplemente era un manojo de nervios. Se había negado a bajar a comer al comedor. Ya la noticia se había ido filtrando por todo el colegio, aunque nadie sabía claramente qué ocurría. Los jefes de las casas habían puesto medidas restrictivas de horario y les habían informado de una situación extraordinaria que hasta que no se resolviera no podrían comunicar. La falta de un buen grupo de gryffindors de último año había dado lugar a especulaciones. Finalmente el único que bajó a comer fue Jeff, que se escudaba en Nicole. La chica mantenía a raya los comentarios de los demás. Sorprendente para alguien tan pequeño. Gisele se había quedado en el cuarto argumentando un dolor de cabeza que ella no se creía. Y ella había ido a hablar de nuevo con la profesora McGonagall, quien le había gruñido que no sabía nada y dejara de molestarle en ese momento.

Enfadada, se había marchado a su cuarto con la clara intención de recoger su escoba y salir a volar un poco para relajarse. Le daba igual que la enfermera se lo hubiera prohibido durante un par de semanas, no tenía el día para seguir consejos. Pero McGonagall también le había fastidiado ese plan. Por lo visto la profesora había entrado en su habitación mientras ella estaba en la enfermería y se había llevado su escoba para evitar tentaciones. Ese hecho la frustró más. Decidida y seguir moviéndose salió a dar un paseo por los jardines nevados, aunque más bien se dedicaba a pisotear la nieve con rabia. Los paseos relajantes no eran lo suyo y necesitaba desfogarse con algo.

No es que estuviera muy entretenida, pero el entumecimiento de las piernas le ayudaba a apartar su mente de funestos pensamientos. Estuvo unos diez minutos haciendo hoyos con los pies hasta que, muerta de calor, (algo irónico dado que estaban a bajo cero) y cansada, alzó la mirada para observar el paisaje que rodeaba Hogwarts en invierno y que tenía enamorados a todos los estudiantes por igual. Los jardines otrora verdes y llenos de frondosos árboles, estaban cubiertos de nieve y decorados con los troncos desnudos y las ramas temblorosas. Y apoyada en uno de esos troncos había una persona. Grace agudizó la mirada y de repente su boca se abrió mientras echaba a correr en su busca.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó haciendo eco en medio del lago-. ¡Ey, Siri…!

Cuando llegó más cerca cayó en su error. No era su novio que había vuelto de su excursión, sino alguien muy parecido a él y a la vez muy distinto. Por desgracia Regulus ya le había visto y el encontronazo era inevitable. Como ella, él también parecía incómodo y sin saber cómo reaccionar. La tentación de darse la vuelta y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada estaba ahí. Pero llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar, y habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Cosas muy graves. Se preguntó si él estaría ahí, solo y pensativo debido a la desaparición de su hermano. Pero también otras cosas le llegaron a la mente. Habían investigado y expulsado a varios alumnos por participar en la batalla de Hogsmeade. Eran compañeros de él, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que él también estuviese involucrado? Suponía que de haberlo estado le habrían pillado, pero por el propio Sirius sabía que los Black eran expertos en escurrirse de los problemas. Y al pensar en la batalla también pensó en alguien que ambos tenían en común y que ya no estaba. Regulus había sido amigo de Sadie.

Efectivamente, el principal motivo del aislamiento del muchacho era la muerte de su amiga. Una amiga que había pasado a ser algo más sin que él se diera cuenta, y a quien nunca podría decírselo. La culpa y la melancolía le carcomían. Había pasado más de una semana pero no conseguía acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer de la nada. Casi creyó reconocerla en el primer grito que oyó a lo lejos. El segundo ya vio que al que llamaban era a su hermano, y la que hablaba era Grace. No le parecía extraño que ella le confundiera con Sirius. Siempre tendría que mirarle dos veces para verle como él mismo. Y eso le parecía algo tan normal que incluso le dio alivio. Una ráfaga de normalidad en medio del caos en que se había vuelto su vida. Miró a la chica, aquella que siempre recordaría como su primer amor, y tragó saliva difícilmente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era incómodo.

Se había marchado cuando ni siquiera él había podido huir de los rumores. Claro que algo le afectaba el que dijeran que su hermano estaba desaparecido. Hacía una semana había sido incapaz de matarlo y ahora el muy imbécil se iba, seguramente a ponerse en peligro, él solito. Nunca había sido el más inteligente de la familia precisamente. Aquello le hizo pensar qué habría opinado Sadie de todo eso. Habría dicho algo, fijo. No se callaba ni aunque supiera que estaba molestando. O precisamente cuando lo sabía era cuando más hablaba. Le habría dado la tabarra, se habría puesto pesada con eso de que Sirius y él no eran tan diferentes como se creía. Le habría puesto la cabeza como un bombo y habría acabado haciéndole confesar lo que ya sabía sin ayuda de ella: que todavía se preocupaba por su hermanito, la oveja negra. Siguió mirando a Grace, notando la incomodidad de ella como propia. Finalmente se obligó a ser educado y emitió una sonrisa poco creíble.

- Me alegro que hayas salido de la enfermería, Grace. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella se tomó unos segundos para contestar, como si estuviera evaluando si merecía la pena una conversación con él. Finalmente dio un par de pasos hacia él.

- Bien. Ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro –susurró Regulus intentando llenar silencios-.

Grace estuvo un par de minutos más ahí parada, sin irse pero tampoco hablándole. Él intentó evitar su mirada y le prestó al lago helado más atención que la que merecía. Finalmente ella se movió, y de repente parecía muy decidida. Malo. Cuando Grace se decidía por algo normalmente era para explotar. Se sentó a su lado antes de que pudiera detenerla y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Hay algo que me carcome desde hace días, y ya que te tengo delante tengo que preguntártelo.

Regulus sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¿Sería posible que estuviera imaginando un tono de acusación en su voz?

- Dime –dijo con voz algo estrangulada-.

- ¿Estabas en Hogsmeade el otro día?

- Sí –reconoció asegurándose de no tener ninguna expresión en el rostro-. Pero no de la misma forma que seguro tú te estás imaginando.

- Hubo compañeros tuyos que estuvieron de esa forma. Y les han pillado –le recordó ella esta vez con la acusación clara en su voz-.

- Tú lo has dicho. Quienes estuvieron, les pillaron. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- Tu prima estaba –continuó con la voz aún más dura por su experiencia vivida-. Estuvo pasando un buen rato a mi costa, ¿sabes? Mató a una de mis amigas.

Regulus tragó saliva y apartó la mirada hacia el lago. No podía mirarle a los ojos y ver el odio escrito en la cara de Grace. Aunque sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran los de antes, seguía afectándole su opinión.

- Lo sé, Grace. Y lo siento.

- Estuvo a punto de matarme.

- Lo sé.

- Y mató a Kate.

- Lo sé –repitió como un autómata-.

Grace no estaba dispuesta a que huyera de esa conversación, por lo que se incorporó un poco y le miró más directamente. No importaba que él intentara rehuirle la mirada, sabía que aún podía verla de reojo.

- Entra dentro de lo normal que me reconociera a mí –continuó-. Me ha visto miles de veces y conoce bien a mi familia. Pero Kate no era nadie para ella, no tenía por qué conocerla.

- Sabes como es mi prima. Eso no le importa –dijo él intentando desviar la atención. Podía ver qué camino seguía la conversación-.

- Pero la reconoció. Sabía quién era ella. La mató con toda la intención de hacer daño a Sirius, sabiendo la relación que ambos tuvieron. ¿Cómo podría reconocerla si no la había visto en su vida? Lo hablé con Sirius, ¿sabes? Y la conclusión a la que él llegó no me tranquiliza en absoluto. ¿Le hablaste tú a Bellatrix de Kate?

Regulus mantuvo la mirada fija en el lago, sintiendo que sus ojos centelleaban. Tenía la sensación de que los de Grace le taladraban. Pero no pudo contestar. Se quedó callado. Porque si respondía con la verdad, todo sería peor. Él no estaba libre de culpa. Había sido él quien le había hablado a Bella de la sucia impura que su hermano se había echado como novia. Sabía que lo había hecho por joderle. Una mestiza, ni más ni menos. Seguro que no había elegido a una sangre sucia porque la primera que se le ocurrió era ya el coto privado de su amiguito siamés. Estaba furioso e indignado cuando habló con Bella. Le había descrito a la chica a la perfección. Era guapa, no podía negarlo. No del modo evidente y sensual como Grace, sino de una forma más tímida y dulce. No del todo del estilo de Sirius pero sí como para hacer daño a su familia y quedar muy satisfecho con la elección. Cuando supo su muerte no sintió nada. Le dio igual. No era alguien muy empático, así que no le importó. Pero después fue pensando en que también era amiga de Sadie. Todo era más difícil ahora.

Grace supo que había dado en el clavo cuando le vio la expresión. El enfado inundó sus venas. La rabia, las ganas de venganza. Pero se disiparon con la misma rapidez con la que le invadieron. Las ganas de venganza no eran contra Regulus. A pesar de todo sabía que si hubiera sido él a quien se habrían encontrado jamás habría matado a Kate. Le recordaba de pequeño. Era bueno, tranquilo, manipulable. Sirius había tratado de hacerle daño saliendo con Kate y él cayó. Bellatrix había intentado manipularle para vengarse de Sirius y también cayó. Él era el que siempre estaba en el medio. Y en el fondo le daba pena. Suspiró y se recostó, mirando también el lago helado.

- ¿Sabes? Tu hermano en parte no quería creer que fueras tú. No te cree tan malo como ella.

- No me conoce –respondió él picado, con la voz tomada-. Hace años que no me conoce.

- Pues yo creo que te conoce mejor de lo que te conoces tú. Incluso me atrevo a decir que yo también. Los dos creemos que tú eres capaz de cosas más buenas de las que estás haciendo ahora. Ambos creemos que no estás llevando precisamente la vida que quieres sino la que te han impuesto.

- No os equivoquéis. Yo estoy muy bien como estoy. Es lo que mi familia esperaba de mí, pero también lo que yo esperaba de mí.

- ¿En serio? –le preguntó Grace sin creerle-. ¿Es lo que quieres para ti? ¿Convertirte en un mortífago, cuya única ocupación es matar? ¿Casarte con Yaxilia Selwyn cuando acabes el colegio? ¿Tener hijos pronto y criarlos para que también sean asesinos en cuanto tengan edad suficiente? Yo siempre he creído que tú lo que quieres es hacer magia. No tener que estar escondido por ser mago, que dejemos de vivir en la clandestinidad. Pero vivir, a fin de cuentas. No creo que tú quieras matar a nadie, no creo que quieras que tu vida gire alrededor de eso. Y no creo que quieras tus hijos te recuerden como: Sí, él es mi padre. Hizo un record de matar a 100 muggles en un solo día. Estamos orgullosos.

Regulus se removió incómodo. Grace sabía que le estaba tocando la fibra sensible y seguía cebándose, como un león con una cebra. Sadie también iba siempre a hierro.

- No eres una mala persona, Regulus. Y algo me dice que no tardarás en averiguarlo. Solo quiero que sepas que cuando te des cuenta no estarás solo. Aún hay gente que cree en ti.

Regulus no podía seguir escuchando. La miró a los ojos con veneno y apretó los dientes.

- Dile a mi hermano que deje de perder el tiempo esperando un milagro. Y tú deja de ir de salva vidas por el mundo. Sé muy bien cual es mi sitio.

Grace negó con la cabeza con decepción. Regulus gruñó interiormente. Últimamente todo lo de recordaba a Sadie y sentía que iba a volverse loco si no paraba eso ya. Se levantó, dispuesto a dejarle hablado sola si es que quería continuar con su diatriba. Pero Grace le agarró la mano mirándole intensamente. Se metió una mano por el cuello del abrigo y sacó una cadena, que consiguió sacarse del cuello tras un par de intentos. Dio la vuelta la mano que aún le sostenía y se lo puso en la palma para que lo sostuviera. Era un guardapelo de oro. Tenía una B y una S entrelazadas y unas pequeñas y preciosas piedras verdes incrustadas. Era una joya única, hecha a mano. Él había nacido en una familia demasiado tradicional como para no notar eso. Lo sintió pesar en la palma de su mano y miró a Grace extrañado.

- ¿Qué narices…?

- Es mío –le interrumpió-. Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante siglos. Quiero que lo guardes tú.

- ¿Qué tipo de juego es este? –preguntó desconfiado-.

- Ninguno. Solo quiero que lo guardes y lo tengas como un recuerdo mío. Es algo importante para mí, así que sé que lo cuidarás. Quiero que cada vez que lo mires pienses que yo estoy ahí. Puede que cuando acabe en el colegio no te vuelva a ver, pero quiero que te quede claro que puedes contar conmigo cuando me necesites. Guárdalo como un recuerdo de que lo que te digo es cierto.

Regulus sintió el peso del guardapelo en la palma de la mano y lo miró inseguro. No se sentía con fuerzas para rechazar un regalo hecho desde el corazón, pero sentía que Grace trataba de hacerle un chantaje psicológico. Cuando abrió la boca para objetar algo, ella le cerró los dedos sobre el colgante y apretó su mano con cariño. Le dedicó una seria mirada que no supo interpretar del todo, y tras subirse el cuello del abrigo le dejó solo bajo el árbol. Solo con sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

O-oOOo-O

_En fin, hasta aquí queda. Espero que os haya gustado y os haya resarcido por la espera. No he podido evitar colar a Regulus en la última escena. Le adoro :) Si no habéis entendido perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido a última hora con James y Lily, no os agobiéis. Pienso explicarlo todo con calma en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Lily hable con Dumbledore. Basta decir que, tal y como ocurrió en la saga, el amor de nuestra pelirroja hace milagros :). Y ya veis que no he podido evitar meter a Arthur en el fic, aunque fuese de pasada. Los Weasley no participaron activamente en la primera guerra, así que no tenía muchas más opciones de meterle ahí en medio jeje. Los pobres, ellos esperando a Ginny y les vienen otros dos chicos, y encima los más traviesos! No conocen a Fred y George todavía, no saben la que se les viene encima jejeje. Espero que aún quede alguien por ahí para leerme y contestarme. En serio siento todo esto, solo me queda decir que espero que este año nuevo me traiga una salud más fortalecida, pues eso me dará fuerzas para enfrentar los demás proyectos. Espero vuestra opinión. Hasta entonces…_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


	40. A partir de mañana

_¡Hola mis niñas (y niños)! Me siento realmente culpable por haber tardado más que nunca. No tengo más excusas que la peor: Me quedé sin inspiración. No sé si es porque este año ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba (la idea de año sabático era demasiado utópica) o porque simplemente he estado bastante triste, pero no tenía ganas de escribir y, cuando me ponía, no reconocía a algunos de los personajes como Grace o Gisele. He necesitado volver a conocerlas para poder escribir y que siguieran siendo ellas…_

_Daría más explicaciones pero no creo que a ninguno le interese la vida de una licenciada desempleada, cosa cada vez más común en España. Simplemente que estamos hartos y cada vez nos sentimos más ahogados y con menos salidas… Afortunadamente últimamente la inspiración volví a mí y conseguí terminar el capítulo (llevo más de un mes con solo dos escenas pendientes para terminar). Tengo que daros las gracias por vuestros reviews, que me animaban a continuar aun cuando no le encontraba sentido. Y gracias por tener siempre buenas palabras y paciencia. Sé lo que es esperar por meses una actualización y lo odio, aunque también sé que hay fics que llevo años esperando ver actualizados y que si lo harían hoy volvería sin dudarlo. Así que espero no haberos perdido a todos :)_

_Y también a todas con las que he hablado estos meses y me han apoyado. Flor, Caro, Cris (lo leerás cuando llegues aquí)… De verdad, ¡gracias a todas! Voy a responder rápido reviews anónimos porque bastante habéis esperado ya. ¡No queda nada para el final! Si no calculo mal, aparte de este capítulo vendrán otros dos y el epílogo :)_

_Sole: Espero que te vaya bien en la uni, que recuerdo que es durita aunque echo de menos el quehacer de cada día :) Gracias por el apoyo. Con el paso de los meses he mejorado, aunque he tenido mucho bajón después de eso, sobre todo de salud. Ahora todo parece volver a estacionarse. Son malos ciclos, pero también esos pasan de largo…_

_Perdona por tenerme callada la continuación, pero era algo que tenía que asegurarme dentro de mí jeje. Sí, tendrá segunda parte e vendrá pronto (espero), porque a este fic no le queda casi nada… Yo también adoro a Sirius . Él siempre consigue romper la tensión de cualquier momento jejeje. ¡No podría dejaros sin Remus! Le adoro, es algo superior a mí! :P Incluso quiero al pequeño Peter… Algo bueno tuvo que hacer, yo estoy convencido. No le considero malo sino cobarde y rastrero. Parece lo mismo, pero no lo es. Y Lily James :D Siempre he pensado que el amor de ellos es lo que hizo tan especial a Harry, así que quería mostrar que ese amor hizo especiales más cosas. El amor mueve el mundo…_

_Creo que no he conseguido ser tan buena como para mostrar una escena como la de la 5ª peli, así que mejor que te la hayas imaginado así porque igual la mía quedaba algo cutre jejeje._

_Gis y Grace tendrán mucho que decir a los chicos por dejarlas atrás, aunque cada una reaccionará de una manera, tanto a corto plazo como a largo. No desvelo más :)_

_No puedo con la pareja Severus&Lily… Es como cuando intentaban fomentar el Harry&Hermione. Si JK dijo que no, es que NO. Si Lily escogió a James es por algo, así que se dejen de tonterías… Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu facebook? Capaz de que hayamos estado hablando y no me he dado cuenta, porque soy así de desastrosa jejejeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y espero que te guste este capítulo. No viene con acción, pero sí con muchas explicaciones :)_

_Al resto, de verdad gracias de nuevo. Os debo parte importante de mis mejores momentos en los últimos meses, y eso es mucho :) Ya sabéis que no me apropio de nada y no me olvido de asegurar que esta obra es de JK. La magia es suya y yo la cojo prestada para hacer más dulce el mundo real._

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

O-oOOo-O

**Capítulo 40: A partir de mañana…**

Sangre…

Heridas…

Cortes…

Más sangre…

La sensación de ahogo aún permanecía en sus pulmones, cerrándole la tráquea e impidiéndole la respiración. Solo con recordar esa imagen sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Como si fuera una concha vacía, un cuerpo sin alma. Estuvo tan cerca de perderle…

Sentada en la cama de James, ya de vuelta en Hogwarts, Lily respiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro. Eran de alivio, de felicidad. La capa de invisibilidad estaba arrugada entre sus dedos apretados en puños. El cuerpo le dolía por la tensión y el cansancio. Demasiada energía derrochada esa mañana.

Esa mañana…

Parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos, pero solo habían transcurrido dos horas desde que habían vuelto al colegio. McGonagall les había ido a buscar a San Mungo, les había dirigido una mirada airada y sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea, seguramente furiosa por tantos reproches que se aguantó en silencio. Les dejó despedirse de Remus y los condujo sin demora hacia la salida. Por el camino apenas les hizo un par de recriminaciones, que hicieron sonrojar a Lily, agachar la cabeza a Peter, y que a Sirius le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. Estaba demasiado eufórico por haber conseguido llegar hasta James a tiempo. Pese a que McGonagall no le permitió verle, su humor había vuelto a ser el de siempre con la sola confirmación de Lily de que su mejor amigo estaba sano y salvo. Ni siquiera la herida de Remus conseguía empañar su felicidad.

Era demasiada energía para que ella la soportara en ese momento. Agotada, se había despedido de los dos chicos nada más McGonagall los dejó salir de su despacho. Peter no le hizo mucho caso y Sirius la miró un momento a los ojos para después asentir con la cabeza. Durante esos días se habían compenetrado lo suficiente como para entenderse con la mirada. Ella estaba cansada, necesitaba estar sola. Y Sirius se encargaría de que nadie la molestara. Gisele, e incluso Grace se encontrarían con una distracción por parte del merodeador, al menos hasta que ella recuperara fuerzas. No envidiaba a Sirius. Sabía que irían a por él; con Peter no se enfadarían demasiado. Y cargar con una Grace furiosa no era tarea fácil.

Se tumbó en la cama, inspirando hondo de nuevo. De momento quería apartar sus pensamientos de ellos. Estaba agotada, pero no podía dormir. Por eso había ido a la habitación de James. Estaba igual que como él la había dejado, y saber que volvería a ocuparla en breve le daba una felicidad que se le hacía extraña y lejana tras todos los dramáticos acontecimientos. Apoyada en la almohada que aún guardaba su aroma, rememoró ese extraño poema que ese día les había salvado la vida. Jamás habría imaginado que el verso tuviera lugar en una situación parecida, y menos que ella tendría una revelación semejante para poder salir de esa batalla. Sabía lo que sentía por James desde hacía tiempo, por supuesto. Lo que por lo visto no había calibrado bien era lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos. Se había sentido capaz de dar su vida por él, de intercambiarse de lugar. Había rezado por poder hacerlo. Y de repente esas frases inconexas tuvieron un sentido completo.

- En la tierra se produce. Solo en ocasiones se reduce. Puede apartar tus pies del suelo, y perderlo no tiene consuelo –susurró para sí, envolviendo las palabras con sus labios-.

Era cierto que se sentía como una nube cuando estaba con él, cuando todo estaba tranquilo y podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Y esos días de incertidumbre, de no saber si estaba vivo o muerto, habían sido, de hecho, inconsolables. Se había sentido muerta en vida… El amor producía esos estragos en el cuerpo: La felicidad más absoluta podía convertirse en la peor de las desgracias. Perder a alguien a quien amas es sin duda lo peor por lo que puede pasar alguien. Y había estado tan cerca de perderle a él…

- El agua –se susurró a sí misma mirando el techo sonriente, aún con las mejillas húmedas-. Como agua te hunde hasta el fondo. Te empapa, te ahoga. Lo sientes hasta en lo más hondo…

En ese momento, no supo por qué, recordó la primera vez que sus padres la llevaron a la playa. Era pequeña, pero guardaba ese recuerdo vivamente. El mar era perfecto. Inmenso, poderoso, misterioso… Y el agua estaba helada. Se acordó de cómo su padre la había cargado sobre su hombro y había saltado al agua sin pensarlo. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo se libró de quedar empapada. Así se sentía cada vez que James la besaba. Era algo tan poderoso que llegaba a cualquier rincón de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su corazón…

Se incorporó poco a poco, haciendo memoria para recordar el resto del poema. Otra parte iba relacionada con el aire. Con el viento, su potencia y desvatación. Arrugando en entrecejo se dirigió hacia el desordenado escritorio, donde había tirados varios pergaminos arrugados. Tomó uno y lo alisó lo más que pudo sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que buscaba un bote de tinta y una pluma con los ojos. Escribió los primeros párrafos y se rascó la barbilla con la pluma para rememorar el siguiente. Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron del mismo modo que cuando recordaba la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor, se lamió los labios e inclinó a escribir.

- Como el aire es de ligero. Puede arrasar como el potente viento. O llegar sin dar pista, desapercibido como la brisa.

A ella le había sucedido de ambas formas a la vez. Sus sentimientos por James habían ido creciendo gradualmente sin que ella se percatase, floreciendo de una forma tan discreta que no lo había notado hasta que arrasó su vida la noche del baile de Halloween. Cuando tuvieron que besarse, en un principio de forma amistosa, de repente sintió que todo se tambaleaba en su interior. Como si un vendaval lo arrasara todo a su paso. El huracán Potter. Cuando aún no había terminado de escribir ese párrafo le vino a su mente el último, el que completaba el poema que aclaró sus sentimientos y les dio la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

- Ardiente y poderoso es esto tan hermoso. Como el fuego te quema, y escapar no merece la pena.

Desde luego escapar tantos años no había merecido la pena. Cuando la perseguía y ella creía que solo intentaba burlarse de ella. Cuando le había rechazado y peleado con él de todas las formas posibles… Todas esas cosas la acabaron llevando a él. Recordaba, ahora con viveza, cómo se sonrojaba, inexplicablemente para ella entonces, cada vez que discutía con James, o que Severus le mencionaba. Quizá esos sentimientos habían estado bajo su piel mucho antes de lo que creía… Daba igual qué camino hubiera decidido; estaba marcado en el destino que James Potter era su meta.

Sonriendo, miró el poema que tanto había significado ese día. Lo guardaría como oro en paño. Jamás lo olvidaría. Había sobrevivido, había salvado a James, y había logrado una hazaña de la que no se percataba en ese momento. Había escapado de Voldemort. De un tú a tú con el mago más peligroso del mundo. Le había vencido y le había arrebatado lo que él más deseaba para llegar al más alto poder. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo básico, que todos estaban bien y James y Remus pronto volverían al colegio. Todo volvería a ser poco a poco como antes…

Se incorporó, aún mirando el pergamino, y sopló la tinta para que se secara. Acarició las palabras con la mirada como si estuvieran hechas de seda. Notó la emoción que transmitían, la fuerza de su significado. Y se enamoró por segunda vez ese día…

_En la tierra se produce._

_Solo en ocasiones se reduce._

_Puede apartar tus pies del suelo,_

_y perderlo no tiene consuelo._

_Como agua te hunde hasta el fondo._

_Te empapa, te ahoga._

_Lo sientes hasta en lo más hondo._

_Como el aire es de ligero._

_Puede arrasar como el potente viento._

_O llegar sin dar pista,_

_desapercibido como la brisa._

_Ardiente y poderoso es esto tan hermoso._

_Como el fuego te quema,_

_y escapar no merece la pena._

OO—OO

A esas alturas el lugar estaba bastante silencioso comparándolo a lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas horas. Por toda la estancia el papel de las paredes estaba cayéndose, los objetos estaban hechos añicos por el suelo, cuyas tablas se movían, y la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban repartidos por la habitación, tirados por el suelo tras haber recibido un justo castigo. Voldemort se había enfadado tanto con los acontecimientos sucedidos ese día que nada más aparecerse en esa antigua mansión que odiaba usar había matado a uno de sus siervos. Un niñato que no tenía demasiada importancia. Bellatrix no le había mirado más que de reojo cuando su cuerpo cayó como si fuese una marioneta sin cuerdas.

Ella tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Había sido la tercera en la que su señor había posado la mirada. Aún estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar ni atender a razones, aunque nunca habría acabado con la vida de su seguidora más fiel. Cinco cruciatus. Ese había sido su castigo. Después pasó a Rodolphus sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, a pesar de los sonidos ronroneantes y lastimeros que había proferido en voz alta para indicar lo arrepentida que estaba. Le dolía el pecho por la tortura, pero más aún el corazón por la indiferencia que le profesaba. Desde entonces él se había desfogado con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos, quienes habían ido cayendo por su varita a lo largo de toda la gran estancia.

Cuando se cansó de torturarlos miró alrededor y gritó con fuerza, con frustración. Ese día había perdido todo cuanto había planeado durante el último año para hacerse verdaderamente con el poder. Llevaba siete años de lucha, pero jamás habría sido tan difícil hacerse con el control si no fuera por Dumbledore y su grupo de fieles. El Ministerio hacía aguas por todos lados, no habría tardado más de un año, quizá dos, en hacerse con el poder. Sin embargo llevaba siete años de descompensada guerra. Unos meses parecían avanzar mucho y otros retrocedían de golpe. Cuando Rookwood le trajo la noticia sobre esa nueva arma, esas cuatro cajas, además un nuevo aliado, le pareció ver el final del túnel. Y ahora se lo habían arrebatado todo. Pensando en ese nuevo aliado miró alrededor y frunció el ceño. Se inclinó sobre Lucius Malfoy, que estaba cerca de él, y le agarró del cuello de la túnica, obligándole a incorporarse y mirarle con el único ojo que podía abrir.

- ¿Dónde está Divon? –preguntó con toda la intención de despejar su frustración contra ese niñato de pacotilla-.

Malfoy balbuceó un par de veces, pero la mirada iracunda de su señor le urgió a despejarse la garganta.

- Le han arrestado, mi señor. El auror Longbottom se lo llevó. No-no pudimos hacer nada…

Voldemort le soltó de golpe, haciéndole darse un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo y murmuró con rabia.

- El muy inútil… Y ahora todo está perdido…

Dio un par de paseos más y se giró hacia sus hombres, mirándoles con rabia. Bellatrix estaba a sus pies, pero tampoco en ese momento la miró. Él puso sus huesudos brazos apoyados en sus caderas y les miró con odio.

- ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que ha dejado pistas? ¿Quién ha cometido el fallo? ¿A quién de vosotros han seguido?

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Nada de lo que dirían podría calmar su ira. A la vez todos intentaron, en el más absoluto silencio, rememorar qué podría haber fallado en el plan. Frustrado, Voldemort siguió caminando, pisando a Rabastan intencionadamente en la cabeza.

- Cambié nuestro escondite en el momento extremo para evitar interrupciones. Peiné el lugar, me aseguré de dejar toda la seguridad atada y bien atada. Y sin embargo llegaron Dumbledore y los suyos, y no solo han conseguido rescatar al mocoso de mierda, sino que encima se han llevado las cajas. ¡Más aún! ¡Trajeron la cuarta caja, presumieron de ella en mis narices y las usaron contra mí! ¡Perdí una batalla contra una enana pelirroja y un niñato herido! ¡Y todo porque alguno de vosotros no tuvo suficientemente cuidado! ¡Os han seguido y por vuestra culpa he perdido la oportunidad de ganar finalmente esta guerra!

Alzó el brazo derecho, apuntando con su varita la gran lámpara que presidía la estancia y con una fuerte explosión la hizo caer contra el suelo. Los mortífagos que estaban en esa área gritaron espantados y se arrastraron lejos del lugar del golpe, aunque alguno resultó herido. Sin hacerles caso, Voldemort siguió caminando furioso.

- ¡Ha sido culpa vuestra malditos inútiles! ¡Vuestra torpeza me ha costado la victoria!

En ese momento algo brilló en la mente de Bellatrix. Algo que no había tenido importancia hasta ese momento. Esa pequeña nota en el periódico. Ese encuentro con Alice Longbottom. Ese forma tan poco digna de la aurora de terminar la pelea… Seguro que era un plan, y ella había caído cual mosca en la miel. De repente parecía muy claro que la noticia era filtrada y que le habían tendido una encerrona. Esa maldita estúpida la había engañado como a una boba… Pero pagaría. Se acabó el juego entre ellas. La próxima vez iría a matar…

- Esa niña… la pelirroja –seguía murmurando Voldemort en voz alta, ajeno a los pensamientos de su mayor sierva-. ¿De dónde surgió? ¿Cómo pudo controlar las cajas ella sola? No lo entiendo…

- Mi señor –se atrevió a hablar Malfoy mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas. Era evidente que pensaba congraciarse con él con nueva información, y el Señor Oscuro le hizo un gesto con la cabeza aceptando el reto-. Les conozco. A ella, a Potter… Son todos del mismo curso. Se llama Lily Evans y es una sangre sucia.

- ¿Una sangre sucia? –preguntó con un gesto de asqueo. Después volvió a tener la mirada concentrada-. ¿También conoces al tercero, al que robó las cajas? –cuestionó con interés-.

Malfoy titubeó, no seguro de si el chico que había visto de refilón era el niño a quien le había recordado.

- ¿Lupin? –preguntó más que afirmó-.

Pero a Voldemort le dio igual, pues se desentendió del tema con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Es irrelevante, creo que lo maté. En cuanto a la sangre sucia, quiero que averigües más de ella. Y de Potter. Quiero saber qué se traen esos dos, me interesa el poder que fueron capaces de crear juntos…

- Pero, mi Señor, Dumbledore los tendrán muy protegidos a partir de ahora. Además, el colegio será toda una fortaleza después del ataque.

Voldemort se limitó a sonreír cínicamente.

- Algún día tendrán que abandonar ese castillo y el regazo de Dumbledore. Y puede que me interese volver a verlos en el futuro…

OO—OO

Cuando Alice entró cojeando por la puerta, seguida por Moody, Dumbledore ya estaba en la dentro, sentado en su silla en aparente calma. La auror ya sabía, desde el momento en que su superior le había convocado, que la esperaba una buena bronca. En realidad lo supo desde el momento en que tomó la decisión de llevar a los chicos a esa batalla. Desde que se le paró el corazón durante un segundo al ver a Remus Lupin expulsando esa masa negra de su estómago. Pese a que habría sido más inteligente mantenerse callada y esperar la justa reprimenda, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la impulsividad. Así que, en lugar de saludar al anciano o deshacerse en disculpas, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está Lupin?

Dumbledore tenía una mirada seria y estricta, como pocas veces le había visto y nunca le había dedicado a ella. Tardó un par de segundos en contestar, como si estuviera planteándose torturarla empeorando la situación.

- Sobrevivirá. Tendrá que estar unos días en el hospital hasta reponerse del todo –contestó finalmente. Cuando Alice suspiró de alivio él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y añadió-. Ha tenido mucha suerte. Esa maldición en otra persona habría sido letal.

Alice supo captarlo como el inicio de su reprimenda, pero aún así no pudo evitar pegar un bote de sorpresa cuando Moody comenzó a gritarle detrás suyo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¡Tenías terminantemente prohibido aparecerte en la batalla, y para colmo lo haces con cuatro niños exponiendo sus vidas de forma absurda!

- Los cuatro son mayores de edad –le recordó ella, aunque su jefe desechó la información con un movimiento de su mano-.

- Ese chico no está muerto de milagro, y espero que te quede muy claro que tú eres la única responsable. ¿Qué clase de insensata pone a unos inexpertos delante de Voldemort? ¡¿Crees que puedo seguir confiando en ti después de esta barbaridad? ¡Que sepas que si no te expulso ahora mismo del cuerpo es porque tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones en el Ministerio!

- Eso, y porque no hay tanta gente dispuesta a jugarse la vida por nuestra causa –añadió Dumbledore con un tono menos duro, pero aún así más serio de lo acostumbrado en él-. Por ese motivo no te aparto tampoco de la Orden. No podemos permitirnos perderte.

- Pero no te lo tomes como una absolución –le advirtió Moody un poco más calmado-. Nos has demostrado que no sabes obedecer a una orden directa, por lo que habrá que hacer que aprendas. Vas a estar varios meses en supervisión absoluta, vamos a observar tus movimientos con lupa tanto en el Ministerio como aquí. Y no podrás estar al mando de ninguna misión. Se acabaron tus famosas intuiciones y el hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. A partir de ahora esto se hará a mi manera o ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Señaló con un dedo la salida, y se la quedó mirando fijamente, como retándola. La mirada de Alice no era de desafío, pero desde luego la rabia brilló en sus ojos. No le había gustado el ultimátum. En realidad nunca le habían gustado. Y su orgullo característico de Gryffindor estuvo a punto de tentarla en responder, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Inspiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, acatando el castigo que sabía que en parte se merecía.

- Quiero decir que aún así no me arrepiento –dijo sin poder evitar dar su puntillita-. Siento lo de Lupin, pero dado que su situación no es grave me atrevo a decir que todo ha sido para bien. Tenemos dos heridos, pero hemos conseguido rescatar al hijo de los Potter con vida. Y ahora Voldemort no cuenta con el poder que había ido acumulando este año con las cajas elementales.

Eso descolocó a Dumbledore, que se había mostrado muy esquivo con el tema. El que Alice conociera la existencia y la utilidad de dichas cajas era una novedad demasiado grande. Se levantó de su asiento y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sabes de esas cajas? –preguntó aún anonadado-.

Moody les miraba sin poder seguir bien la conversación, pero Alice se centró únicamente en el anciano para ponerle al día de sus conocimientos.

- Cuando me enfrenté a Bellatrix comentó algo. Preguntó dónde estaba la cuarta caja. Es todo lo que sabía hasta esta mañana, cuando me vinieron los cuatro chicos. Evans traía consigo dicha caja, y me explicó todo lo que ella sabía. Seguramente no sea todo, pero es suficiente como para darme cuenta del peligro del que nos ha librado esa chica.

- Fue con eso con lo que te convenció de que les llevaras hasta James –adivinó Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza-.

- Me prometieron que no saldrían de su escondite, que harían lo que pudieran con la caja desde el lugar donde yo les indicara. Pero no intento disculparme. Me distraje y los perdí de vista, y podrían haber muerto todos. No me quito ni un poco de culpa –determino seriamente-.

- Y así debe ser –le recordó Dumbledore-. Están vivos de puro milagro. En cuanto a las cajas, serán destruidas en cuanto sea posible. Hay que acabar con esta amenaza cuanto antes. Ahora vete a casa a descansar esa pierna. Moody y Frank te disculparán en el Ministerio. Y, hasta nuevo aviso, estás a prueba. No hagas que nos arrepintamos de no apartarte de las misiones.

Alice tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos. Como si pudieran permitirse castigarle de esa manera. Eran muy pocos, y ella era muy buena en lo que hacía al margen de que hubiera sido algo inconsciente y se hubiera dejado convencer por unos críos. Pero no tentó a su suerte y tras despedirse con un gesto se encaminó hacia la puerta. Había tomado el pomo cuando recordó algo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Acabo de recordar que tengo algo de uno de los chicos –dijo sacando la varita de Sirius-. La mía se rompió en mi enfrentamiento con Bellatrix, y se la cogí prestada. En ese momento pensaba que no saldrían de su escondite, claro.

- ¿Es de Lupin? –preguntó Moody cuestionándose sobre si uno de los motivos por los que el chico había quedado tan malherido era por ir desarmado-.

- No. De Black –respondió Alice mirando a Dumbledore, mientras le tendía la varita-. ¿Se la podría devolver usted?

Ese nombre tuvo reacción en los dos hombres. Moody pegó un bote ante ese apellido tan funesto que estaba continuamente unido al lado oscuro, aunque no comentó nada. Dumbledore apenas se inmutó, pero se le formó una inteligible sonrisa en el rostro cuando rechazó la varita.

- Ando muy ocupado y no sé cuándo podré volver a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no se la llevas tú? A estas horas ya estarán allí. Date una vuelta por el pasado, y ya de paso asegúrate de que están bien. Anímicamente hablando.

Algo recelosa por ese cambio de humor, Alice aceptó volviendo a guardarse la varita del bolsillo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella Moody miró a Dumbledore de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué tramas? –preguntó directamente-.

Dumbledore sonrió un poco, relajando su expresión ahora que no debía echarle la bronca a nadie. Se recostó en la silla y junto las yemas de los dedos haciéndose el interesante. Como quien no quiere la cosa, preguntó:

- ¿Alice nunca ha amadrinado la entrada de nadie en la Orden, cierto?

- Hasta ahora, no –le respondió Moody adivinándole por dónde iba-. ¿Vas a pedirle a ese chico que se una a nosotros, Albus?

- Bueno, acaba este año en el colegio, y su intención es convertirse en auror –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. He estado pensando en nuevas adquisiciones, y ese grupo que has visto hoy tiene muchas posibilidades. Creo que Alice puede llegar a tener la paciencia que hace falta para tratar con Sirius, y que los dos juntos podrían formar un buen equipo. No el más cerebral, pero sí uno eficiente y atrevido.

- ¿Un Black? –quiso asegurarse Moody, como si el anciano director no hubiera caído en ese detalle-.

Pero Dumbledore sonrió sin darle importancia.

- Sirius es un Black muy especial, no hay duda.

Moody dejó ahí el tema, negándose, como siempre, a cuestionar la palabra de Dumbledore. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer sus investigaciones privadas cuando esa nueva hornada de adquisiciones llegara hasta sus filas. Pero sí quiso ahondar en un tema que esa mañana había conseguido su atención y la de todos.

- Hablando de especial. ¿Viste cómo el joven Potter se libró de la inmovilización?

Dumbledore asintió.

- Y también vi lo que hicieron él y Lily juntos.

- Me pregunto qué más sabrá hacer alguien que es capaz de echar abajo los hechizos de Voldemort… Y menos estando tan herido como estaba. Me llama mucho la atención ese chico. ¿Le has echado el ojo?

Dumbledore sonrió con calma.

- Paciencia, amigo. Aún nos quedan meses para que estos chicos vuelen al mundo real. Ya tendremos tiempo de ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar.

OO—OO

En Hogwarts Sirius se había enfrentado a algo peor de lo que en principio había esperado. Creía que encontraría a Gisele hiperactiva y a Jeff muerto de preocupación. Pues además de eso se había encontrado con el huracán Sandler. Ese hecho era inesperado para él porque había olvidado por completo que su novia saldría de la enfermería justo ese día. De hecho confiaba en que siguiera allí y la inmovilización de Pomfrey sirviera para que le pusiera las cosas fáciles a la hora de explicarse. Pero desde luego no esperaba encontrársela en mitad de un pasillo camino a la sala común. Ella tampoco les esperaba dada su expresión. Les miró a él y a Peter durante varios segundos como si se los estuviera imaginando y después corrió a abrazarle. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo cuando ella se separó y le metió un tremendo guantazo en la mejilla. Le miró con dureza, le espetó que ya podía tener una buena excusa, justo antes de preguntar por Lily. Él solo atinó a decir que la pelirroja estaba cansada y que luego bajaría. Grace había bufado y echado a andar a zancadas hacia la sala común solo deteniéndose para decirles que caminaran más rápido, pues no estaría todo el día esperando explicaciones sobre lo que habían hecho.

Lo peor fue cuando llegaron a la sala común y también se unieron Gisele y Jeff al recibimiento. En ese momento Grace cayó en que Remus no estaba con ellos, y Peter y Sirius compartieron una mirada nerviosa. El pequeño hizo mutis por el foro y decidió que el sofá le estaba llamando a gritos. Así que Sirius se quedó solo plantando cara dos fieras que ya estaban dispuestas a echarle la culpa a él de todo. Y lo que le jodía es que en el fondo no les faltaba razón. Se explicó lo mejor que pudo, sobretodo recalcando que Remus y James estaban bien y volverían en pocos días al colegio. Fue un alivio contar con el apoyo silencioso de Jeff, que tenía cara de flipado, porque Gisele, que pocas veces se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacía era de órdago, le pegó una colleja de las que pican y después procedió a darle otra a Peter por si se sentía a salvo escudado entre cojines. Grace no se enfadó, y eso le llamó más la atención. Ella tenía peor carácter y más mala leche que Gis, así que esperaba que quisiera caparle. Mínimo. Pero se calmando a medida que hablaba, y se quedó pensativa durante un rato, para después encogerse de hombros como si con ella no fuera la cosa.

- Al menos no hay que lamentar daños mayores –dijo con una voz monótona poco usual en ella-.

Le rozó un poco el brazo cuando se marchó a su habitación a descansar alegando que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Pero aparte de eso no hubo más contacto. De hecho tuvo más detalles con Peter, a quien le medio sonrió. Desconcertado paseó su mirada por la sala mientras su novia subía por las escaleras y chocó con los ojos marrones de Gisele. Le miraba con una macabra satisfacción que decía claramente: "La has cagado, y me alegro". A veces esa latina era sádica… Cuando miró a Jeff le vio aún mirando al infinito con expresión sorprendida, y le dejó por imposible. Ya reaccionaría cuando quisiera.

Pero bueno, dado que no podía hacer mucho con Grace en ese humor tan extraño, él y Peter coincidieron en ir a dormir un poco. Estaban a media tarde y la torre no estaba muy llena, así que podían pegar una cabezada y recuperar el sueño perdido. Gisele les dijo que eran unos insensibles si conseguían dormir después de haberles preocupado tanto. Peter le respondió inocentemente que Lily estaba durmiendo, y Gis frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas corrían el peligro de unificarse. Y en cuanto a Jeff, el muy cobarde huyó para no tomar partido en cuanto la latina le preguntó su opinión. Así que subieron a la habitación, y la profunda conciencia de Peter le prohibió dormir durante los primeros diez minutos. Sirius, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a conciliar el sueño, solo llegó a adormecerse. Cuando hubo probado todas las posturas y escuchado los ronquidos de su amigo desde cada ángulo, se rindió. Quería hablar con Grace.

Se las apañó para subir a los cuartos de las chicas, y rezó para que Gisele no estuviera allí y fuera un incordio. Pero al entrar a la habitación solo la cama de Grace estaba ocupada. Vio sus piernas repantingadas sobre la cama, y ella se incorporó al oír la puerta. Le miró con las cejas enarcadas por la sorpresa.

- Ese truco es nuevo –le dijo al ver que había superado las escaleras-tobogán-.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de enseñártelo –se limitó a decir él mientras se acercaba-.

Se sentó en su cama, y ella se incorporó apoyándose en el cabecero. Aún estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras y bolsas debajo de los ojos, pero se veía casi recuperada. La observó un poco más, al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba a él. Después hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No hemos hablado desde que terminé de contaros lo ocurrido. –le comentó con obviedad-. Tenía la esperanza de que bajaras después de un rato…

- Solo estoy cansada, Sirius –suspiró Grace-. He salido esta mañana de la enfermería, y han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Sirius se la quedó mirando unos segundos más en silencio.

- ¿Estás enfadada porque no te esperamos?

- No –respondió ella rápidamente, para después dudar y titubear-. Sí… un poco… Me sentí dejada de lado. Yo también querría ayudar a James. Si me hubierais contado su situación que, por cierto, me ocultasteis… Pero también creo que lo que habéis hecho es una locura. Y muy poco propio de Lily.

- Fue idea mía –admitió Sirius tumbándose en la cama y quitándole la almohada para acomodarse mejor-.

- Eso ya me lo suponía –respondió Grace poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero aún no puedo creer que ella y Remus estuvieran de acuerdo. Podrían haberos matado a los cuatro además de lo que le ocurriera a James.

Sirius se quedó callado un buen rato, y Grace pensó que la conversación había acabado ahí. La mente de él iba muy rápido, preguntándose a sí mismo si valía la pena contarlo todo o no. Pero al fin y al cabo Grace estaba molesta porque no le habían contado lo de James, así que decidió ser del todo sincero. Suspiró y dijo en voz alta lo que había pasado por su mente desde que Remus había caído herido.

- Moony al principio no estaba de acuerdo.

Parecía que Grace tardaba meses en reaccionar. Hubo un gran momento de silencio, hasta que su voz sonó unos decibelios más bajos.

- ¿Ah, no?

Sirius suspiró, y procedió a contarle paso por paso cómo se había dado todo. Que leyeron en el periódico la noticia infiltrada y que supieron que la auror Longbottom llevaba el caso de James. Le relató la discusión tan fuerte que tuvo con Remus y que este finalmente decidió acompañarles al ver que no podía hacerles cambiar de opinión. Finalmente le contó con más detalles la batalla, cómo había sido herido y lo que les contó Dumbledore.

- ¿Le obligaste? –preguntó Grace con inseguridad-.

Sirius frunció el ceño, creyendo notar una ligera acusación en su voz.

- No le obligué, solo discutimos. Quizá lo que le dije fue un poco fuerte pero…

- ¿Fuerte? –repitió Grace, pues consideraba que ese adjetivo no era el adecuado para lo que su novio le había contado-. Sirius, le hiciste creer que si no iba con vosotros no le importaba James. Es como empujarle hacia un barranco.

Era lo que él llevaba pensando desde que le vio caer bajo esa maldición, pero oirlo acusadoramente de labios de otra persona le provocó una rabia inmensa. Se incorporó y la miró con la escasa o más bien la falta de paciencia que siempre le caracterizaba.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¿vale? –exclamó en un tono que no parecía de disculpa en absoluto-.

Grace bufó, rodando los ojos.

- Eso no lo dudo –le espetó sin amilanarse por su enfado, pues el de ella estaba parejo al suyo-. Tú siempre lo sientes todo, pero el lamentarlo no hace que dejes de hacer gilipolleces una y otra vez, poniendo en peligro la vida de la gente. ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que ha estado Remus de morir? ¿No oíste lo que os dijo Dumbledore? Si no llega a ser por su condición licántropa no lo cuenta.

- ¡¿Crees que estoy sordo? –gritó él frustrado, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación. Estaba soltando toda la tensión que llevaba ese día acumulada-. ¡Sé muy bien lo que podría haber pasado! Estuve con él cuando le hirieron, ¿qué te crees?

Grace suspiró, intentando calmarse. Cuando se encontró con Sirius parecía incluso de buen humor. Luego se mostró precavido y ahora estaba soltando toda la tensión. Y ella estaba enfadada porque le había contado con demasiada tranquilidad, en su opinión, que su mejor amigo estaba herido porque él juzgaba duramente a todo el que no reaccionara o pensara como él. Pero dado que de los dos era la que menos estrés había sufrido ese día, decidió ser la conciliadora.

- No quiero discutir contigo –le dijo con voz apaciguadora. Sirius la miró con ironía y ella hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca-. En serio, no ahora. Tú llevas encima todo lo que has vivido hoy, y yo estoy susceptible porque estoy cansada y mi mejor amigo está ingresado. Relajémonos y no nos peleemos, ¿vale?

Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sirius no se apartó pero tampoco respondió. Cuando ella se fue alejando, él pareció cambiar de opinión y la tomó del cuello para profundizar el beso, aunque Grace no lo permitió por mucho tiempo. No le apetecía darse el lote en ese momento, la verdad. Se apartó de él y le miró con calma.

- Creo que me vendrá bien tomar el aire. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿vale?

Sirius le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo, pero sintió que las cosas no estaban del todo arregladas. Su novia le dejó solo en el cuarto y él se recostó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que le resultaba más fácil relajarse en una cama que tenía el perfume de Grace impregnado.

OO—OO

- ¡Sabía que algún día ocurriría algo así! ¡Lo sabía!

- Mamá, estás exagerando muchísimo. Solo es un rasguño; en San Mungo han dicho que no tiene la menor importancia.

Hacía media hora que había llegado a casa, y Anthony había tenido que estar soportando los gritos de su madre desde entonces. Se había empeñado en embadurnar de pociones una herida que tenía en el hombro y que apenas le había resquemado la piel. Aguantar la sobreprotección de su padre ya había sido estoico, pero soportar el histerismo de su madre estaba siendo demasiado. Al menos el primero no gritaba ni le miraba con una expresión que indicaba que era capaz de arrancarle el brazo si seguía llevándole la contraria.

- ¿Acaso quieres que espere a que llegues partido en cachitos para empezar a preocuparme?

Tony bufó ante semejante dramatismo. Su madre tendía a exagerar mucho las cosas. Él creía que ese era uno de los motivos por los que su padre era tan sobreprotector con él, porque la actitud de Edgar no era así con nadie más. Demostrando que el carácter de su madre dirigía muchas de sus emociones, su padre, que había estado callado y apartado en el fondo de la cocina preparándose un bocadillo, intervino para apaciguar ánimos.

- Tu madre tiene razón –su voz llevaba su habitual tono de conciliación, que no obstante irritó demasiado a Anthony-. Hoy era la primera vez que participabas en una batalla. Te dejo solo un momento y mira lo que ha pasado.

Su madre reaccionó dirigiendo su rabia en otra dirección. Directamente contra su padre.

- ¡¿Le dejaste solo?

Nadie que no le conociera tanto como su hijo no habría creído que el gran Edgar Bones se amilanaría en presencia de su mujer. Era un gran mago, con grandes influencias y que había demostrado su valía y carácter con creces. Pero en casa era su esposa quien llevaba las riendas. Era ella quien ponía orden y estabilidad en su vida, y por eso no le gustaba discutir con ella. No es que fuera un hombre dominado, sino más bien que su mujer realmente solía tener la razón y él se dejaba llevar por su racionalidad. Claro que esta flaqueaba cuando se trataba de alguno de sus hijos.

- Regina, solo fue un momento. Apenas unos minutos y estaba en la parte más alejada de la batalla. Los Prewett y Fenwick necesitaban ayuda. –su mujer no suavizó su mirada, y él enfocó de nuevo el tema-. Pero tienes razón, aun así mira lo que ha ocurrido…

- ¡Pero si estoy bien! –protestó de nuevo Tony. Al ver que sus padres no darían el brazo a torcer, intentó sonar conciliador-. Ya no pasará más, prometido.

- ¡Claro que no va a pasar más! ¡No vas a volver a ir a ninguna batalla!

- Deja de flipar, mamá. Haré lo que quiera, ya soy mayor de edad –le respondió el chico rodando los ojos y tapándose la herida con la camiseta. Por mucho que su madre insistiera ese proceso de cura inútil había terminado-.

- ¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo…! –comenzó a amenazar su madre señalándole con su paleta de extender pociones manchada de pringosa pasta morada-.

- Regina, cálmate. –intervino Edgar viendo el ceño de Anthony fruncirse. Ella, que no estaba en su momento más racional, le miró perdiendo los nervios pero él la ignoró por una vez y se dirigió a su hijo-. Tony, escucha a tu madre. Puede que esté un poco nerviosa pero creo que tiene razón. No deberías volver a la Orden, al menos hasta que tengas más experiencia.

- ¡No puedes prohibírmelo! –protestó él viendo un ultimátum acercándose peligrosamente-. Me aceptaron en la escuela de aurores, ¿no es suficiente prueba de que sé hacer las cosas?

Regina suspiró y se apartó un poco para no acabar pegando un bofetón a su hijo al ver su insubordinación. Jamás le había dado un disgusto, siempre había sido un chico tímido y responsable. Pero desde que había comenzado en la escuela de aurores y había visto la guerra con sus propios ojos parecía estar deseando ponerse en peligro. Y ella ya había sentido cómo su corazón se le salía del cuerpo cuando Edgar le escribió informándole que estaban en San Mungo, aunque solo fuera por una herida leve. Por su parte, Edgar siguió con su voz apaciguadora, intentando calmar aguas que cada vez se veían más turbias.

- Eso no basta. Cuando demuestres que puedes participar sin correr tantos riesgos…

- ¡¿Y cuándo voy a demostrarlo? –le espetó su hijo frustrado-. ¿Me dejarás alguna vez salir del frasco de formol en el que te empeñas en meterme?

- Anthony, no me levantes la voz –le recriminó Edgar con total tranquilidad-. Soy tu padre, está es mi casa y son mis reglas. Me da igual dónde te hayan aceptado, lo seguro que estés de ti mismo y que seas mayor de edad. Mientras vivas aquí, harás lo que tu madre y yo te digamos.

Tony se acabó enfadando definitivamente. Se levantó de un golpe y en la furia de su paseo tiró sin querer la olla con la última poción que había realizado su madre.

- ¿Sabes? –le dijo a su padre más calmado, pero también más enfadado-. En unos meses acabaré en la escuela y entraré en el Ministerio. Cuando tenga sueldo podré irme de casa y haré lo que me dé la gana.

Regina no soportó más esa arrogancia tan poco típica de su hijo mayor, y le acabó gritando:

- ¡Hasta entonces más te vale obedecer! ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

Anthony, en cambio, se dirigió a la puerta de la calle. Sacó con fuerza su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿No has oído a tu madre? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó Edgar poniéndose en pie y suspirando con fuerza-.

- ¡Irme a casa de los abuelos! Quizá allí alguien me trate como un adulto.

Y cruzó la puerta de la calle oyendo los gritos de su madre quedarse atrás. Al pasar por la ventana del salón para cruzar el jardín y poder desaparecerse vio a sus tres hermanos pequeños apilados contra la puerta de la cocina. Como de costumbre, estaban intentando averiguar qué se traían entre manos los adultos. El pequeño, de cinco años, estaba subido en los hombros del mayor, que tenía diez. Su hermanita, de siete, estaba tirada en el suelo mirando por debajo de su puerta. Solo esa imagen tan tierna consiguió que no se desapareciera completamente furioso.

OO—OO

La siesta de Sirius duró poco. No fue el haber discutido con Grace lo que le impidió dormir, sino más bien el hecho de que apenas media hora después McGonagall apareciera enfadadísima en la habitación diciendo que llevaba rato buscándole. Se dedicó unos diez minutos a echarle la bronca por profanar el cuarto de las chicas mientras él se tallaba los ojos con cansancio y apenas le escuchaba. Mientras su profesora rezongaba que a saber qué clase de cochinada habría hecho ahí solo y cómo había subido, él fue despertando poco a poco. Seguro que cuando pasó a buscarle por su cuarto Peter no se habría enterado siquiera.

En fin, que le hizo caminar hasta su despacho mientras seguía repitiendo el poco decoro que tenía. Como esa parte era indudable y tampoco le importaba su mala fama, él se dedicó a pensar en qué querría de él la profesora con tanta prisa. No había ido a buscar a Peter, y Lily tampoco andaba por la zona. Se olía un castigo individual de los que hacen historia, y no le hizo gracia. Porque esa noche habían sido cuatro los que se habían escapado, y era injusto que solo él pagara los platos rotos. Por mucha idea suya que hubiera sido.

- Profesora, no es justo que me castigue solo a mí.

- Por ahora no voy a castigarte, Black –le replicó la profesora con su habitual mirada de censura-. Por muchas ganas que tenga y aunque me sobren los motivos. Debería estar más calladito porque le acabo de encontrar durmiendo en el cuarto de las chicas.

- Solo durmiendo –recalcó él-. No hacía nada malo echándome una solitaria siesta… Peter ronca, ¿sabe?

McGonagall le echó una mirada helada, y apretó el paso enojada.

- No crea que he necesitado pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que su particular excursión de esta mañana salió de su cabeza –le dijo como advertencia, aunque ella y el director habían decidido dejarles descansar y recuperarse antes de depurar responsabilidades-.

Sirius bufó sin poder escapar una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

- Piensa demasiado en mí, profesora. Sé que soy irresistible para todas pero usted debe controlarse. No es que a mí no me importa la diferencia de edad, pero este tipo de relaciones están prohibidas…

Otra mirada más dura aún que la primera le hizo callarse. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de bromas entre sus amigos que esa le había salido sola. Desgraciadamente, estaba seguro de que se le había sumado una semana más del castigo que McGonagall tuviera en mente.

- Ahora le pido que controle esa rápida lengua. No todo el mundo tiene mi paciencia.

Aunque tuvo la tentación de reírse de la ironía de esa frase, Sirius se mordió la lengua y solo preguntó de nuevo con humor ácido:

- ¿No vendrán a detenerme, no?

Pero la expresión jocosa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando la profesora abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró dentro de él a Alice Longbottom.

- ¿No va a hacerlo, verdad? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, realmente confuso sobre lo que hacía la aurora en Hogwarts apenas unas horas después de separarse de ellos-.

Alice escuchó las últimas dos preguntas, pero hizo como si no las hubiera oído. Compuso una amable sonrisa y dio dos pasos hacia Sirius cuando este entró con la profesora detrás. La aurora metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la varita del chico.

- ¿No la echabas de menos?

- ¡Pero si es mí…!

Sirius se palpó los bolsillos de la túnica sorprendido, y después se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Claro! Cuando hirieron a Remus no la encontré y tuve que usar la suya. No había vuelto a acordarme.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa tendiéndole la varita.

- Te la cogí prestada. La mía se rompió ayer y… Siento mucho que tu amigo fuera herido. No quería poneros en peligro a ninguno.

- ¡Ey! Fuimos por voluntad propia –le recordó Sirius dándole en el hombro lo que pretendía ser una amistosa palmada que la hizo trastabillar-. Afortunadamente todos salimos vivos, y aunque Remus y James están algo magullados no ha ido la cosa a mayores.

Un carraspeo seco a su espalda le hizo ver que la profesora McGonagall no estaba de acuerdo con su positivismo. Él guardó su varita en el bolsillo y se giró para poder mirar a ambas mujeres a la vez, componiendo una expresión encantadora.

- Vamos, profesora, sé que usted habría ido por mí. Si hubiera estado usted en el lugar de James también querría que sus amigos fueran a buscarla.

- Por muy romántico que me pinte el tema, señor Black, no voy a dejar de creer que su actuación ha sido imprudente y temeraria. Parece olvidar que el señor Lupin está herido cuando anoche se encontraba perfectamente a salvo en este castillo –le dijo mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho y el gesto severo-.

- Sí, pero Remus saldrá del hospital en pocos días. Y James está sano y salvo.

- Ya estaban rescatándole antes de que ustedes llegaran a exponerse de esa manera.

- Pues lo que vimos al llegar es que iban perdiendo, la verdad…

La profesora resopló. Era agotador lidiar con alguien que tenía una respuesta siempre para todo.

- Sigo profundamente decepcionada con su poca falta de cordura –le repitió-. Si están todos bien es por pura suerte.

- Ya, pero estamos bien. No nos podríamos haber quedado aquí. Yo no podría. Mi mejor amigo estaba en peligro de muerte; habría ido a buscarle aunque fuera en transporte muggle. Nunca dejaría a mi hermano en la estacada, y él tampoco lo haría conmigo.

- No le estoy hablando de lealtad, sino de sensatez –insistió la profesora-.

- Estos no son tiempos sensatos, profesora. Con acontecimientos tan oscuros solo nos quedan nuestra intuición y nuestra valentía. Si no nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, ¿qué nos queda?

El gesto de la profesora se ablandó un poco, apenas perceptiblemente, pero sirvió. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo por el momento.

- Ya tiene su varita, señor Black. Vaya a descansar. En la habitación de los chicos, si no le importa.

Sirius sonrió levemente divertido. Con un gesto se despidió de su profesora y se dirigió a Alice cuando ya tenía la puerta en la mano:

- Espero que no te la cargaras mucho por ayudarnos. Gracias por confiar en cuatro "niñatos" –hizo un gesto desdeñoso ante esa palabra que tanto había oído ese día para desprestigiar lo que habían hecho-.

Alice le sonrió con calma.

- No te preocupes. No ha sido nada grave.

Sirius se despidió con otro gesto y cerró la puerta tras él. Con el sonido del portazo aún retumbando en la habitación, Alice miró a su antigua profesora y suspiró.

- ¿Sabe? No recuerdo mucho de este chico cuando era niño. Y hoy, al conocerle, me ha parecido un niñato irrespetuoso y respondón. Pero eso último que ha dicho… tiene demasiado sentido.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos recordando esas palabras.

- Ese chico tiene la capacidad de volver loco a cualquiera. Siempre tiene una réplica preparada; es insufrible. Pero con el paso de los años dejas de oír sus estupideces y te das cuenta de que entre tanta tontería dice cosas con mucho sentido. Es tan leal a sus pensamientos como a sus amigos.

- La lealtad es algo muy importante en esta guerra -comentó Alice aprobando al menos una parte de la actitud de ese chico-.

OO—OO

Sirius no se cruzó con Grace de milagro. Dado que no podía volar para despejarse, la chica decidió subirse hasta la torre de astronomía para al menos sentir la altura y el viento en la cara. No era lo mismo, pero respirar aire puro le ayudó a serenarse y darse cuenta que de vez en cuando decía las cosas sin pensarlas mucho, y metía la pata. A la media hora se cansó de estar pasando frío a lo tonto, y decidió volver a la torre para hablar con Sirius. No habían acabado discutiendo, pero tampoco le agradaba cómo habían terminado la conversación.

Bajó por las escaleras y descendió un par de pisos, tomando un atajo por el que había pasado su novio apenas dos minutos antes. Al salir por el hueco del sexto piso en que desembocaba el pasadizo, escuchó un ruido y se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a alguien al apartar el tapiz. Al mirar, se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse concretamente con Marco.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola! –le saludó mientras él se había agachado a recoger el libro y los pergaminos que se le habían caído al suelo-. ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Marco levantó la vista al oír la voz de Grace, y sonrió con mejor humor del que llevaba todo el día.

- ¡Grace! ¡Saliste del hospital, qué alegría! ¡No sabía nada! –levantó el libro y lo pergaminos para responder a su pregunta-. Los olvidé esta mañana en clase de encantamientos.

Grace sonrió al verle y escuchar su característico acento en esa voz de locutor de radio. Parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez; pero lo cierto es que aunque solo habían sido unos días, estos habían sido demasiado intensos. Grace no podía recordar casi nada después de que Bellatrix estuvo torturándola pero Lily le había contado con pelos y señales cómo Marco la había sacado de allí. Y como Sirius no había querido hablar con él para que fuera a visitarla, aún no le había agradecido el gesto. Le sonrió más ampliamente, profundamente agradecida de que fuera él quien le había salvado la vida.

- Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte que me ayudaras el otro día en Hogsmeade.

Marco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aún observándola sonreírle. No fue demasiado, pero suficiente como para que se sintiera algo incómoda. No era la primera vez que la miraba así, y Grace casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Pero ahora era más extraño, porque varios sentimientos se mezclaban. Por un lado estaba la sensación de que le debía algo. Algo que no lograría pagarle nunca. Estaba en deuda con él para siempre. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su estómago, como cuando la magia bullía dentro de ella al esforzarse especialmente en un hechizo. En otra ocasión esa sensación, unida a la evidente atracción que había entre ellos, le habría llevado a agradecerle el gesto dentro de algún armario cercano.

Pero había otro sentimiento más fuerte. Desde su experiencia cercana a la muerte sentía un gran arraigo por la vida, y por las pequeñas cosas que la componían. Sus padres, sus amigos y su novio formaban ese cúmulo de aquello de lo que quería disfrutar al máximo. Desde el ataque sentía que tenía que pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos para no desperdiciar esa vida que le había dado una segunda oportunidad. El arraigo lo sentía muy especialmente con su madre, con Lily y con Sirius. Con este último podía discutir, pelearse o incluso dejar de hablarse. Pero ahora él estaba más presente en ella que nunca. Y ese sentimiento era muchísimo más fuerte y profundo a cuál agradecimiento o atracción que pudiera sentir por otra persona.

Como si hubiera captado su acumulación de sentimientos, Marco dejó de titubear y la sonrió con alegría:

- No es nada. Tú también lo habrías hecho por mí, seguro.

Su siguiente sonrisa fue completamente inocente y carente de segundas intenciones. Se apretó más los pergaminos al pecho para evitar que volvieran a caerse y fue a despedirse de ella para volver a su sala común antes de que pasara el toque de queda, cuando recordó algo.

- Oye… Corren rumores de que pasa algo con tus amigos. La gente no los ha visto por ahí, y está esa situación extraordinaria de la que nos han hablado. Ya sabes, las restricciones de horario y todo eso…

Ella no sabía que los rumores fueran tan precisos. Que se habían propagado sí, pero la gente parecía estar más pendiente del resto que de costumbre. Supuso que se podría deber a toda la locura transcurrida tras el ataque, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Compuso una sonrisa tranquila y se dispuso a soltar la versión oficial que Lily se había inventado y que había obligado a Sirius y Peter a aprender y difundir.

- No, ya están aquí. Hubo un pequeño problema esta mañana… Lily se empezó a sentir mal, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad e intentó escaparse a su casa. Los chicos la siguieron y la trajeron de vuelta, pero han estado toda la mañana fuera.

- Claro –dijo Marco aceptando la situación como normal. Y es que después de lo ocurrido esos días cualquier reacción era lógica-. Espero que esté mejor. Con todo lo ocurrido con su novio…

- James ya está bien –le comunicó, ahora más contenta-. Está a salvo en San Mungo. Nos lo han dicho al poco tiempo de llegar ellos. Seguramente salga mañana en el periódico.

La sonrisa de Marco también fue sincera y soltó aire de los pulmones.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! Todo el mundo decía que acabaría mal. Me alegro muchísimo. ¿Volverá pronto?

- Supongo que en unos días –comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tiene que recuperarse. Poca gente sale vivo de donde ha estado él, ¿sabes?

- Me lo imagino… -comentó con un estremecimiento. Si la guerra solo era la mitad de horrorosa de lo que él se imaginaba, debía haber sido terrible-. Cynthia se alegrará de saberlo. Ha estado muy preocupada. Le tiene mucho aprecio a tu amigo.

Grace hizo una mueca irónica.

- Mientras solo sea eso Lily no querrá matarla. Suficientes celos le tiene ya…

- ¿Celos? ¿En serio? Nunca me pareció que fuese necesario… Es cierto que babeó la primera vez que vio a Cynthia, pero eso nos pasó a todos. Dile a tu amiga que no se preocupe. Creo que tiene un novio bastante fiel, y de todos modos ella no está interesada.

- ¿La tienes bastante ocupada tú, no es así? –bromeó Grace dándole un codazo amistoso-.

Ahora era más fácil tratarle con colegueo y hablar con él de otras chicas que utilizar su habitual coqueteo. Intentó tratarle como lo hacía con Remus, James o Peter, y se dio cuenta de que funcionaba. Él sonrió cómplice y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para obligarla a caminar. La forma en que la tocó era completamente amistosa, sin las segundas intenciones que habían tenido otras veces. Parecía que ambos habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo de la situación. Marco sonrió de lado y le dijo con su voz de locutor de radio:

- Ya te dije que no hay nada de eso. Somos dos extranjeros en una tierra extraña, en guerra, y donde la gente no confía demasiado en extraños. Es lógico que nos unamos. Y además, así practicamos tu idioma… -añadió a regañadientes-.

- ¿Mi idioma? –inquirió Grace sorprendida-.

- Yo no sé francés y ella no sabe italiano. Nos forzamos a hablar el único idioma común, y así mejoramos. Es desolador que una niña de 15 años nos tome la delantera.

Grace se rió divertida mientras llegaban a unas escaleras y se detenía.

- Ya decía yo que habías mejorado tanto. Ya no titubeas y pronuncias mejor. Pero no pierdas el acento; es marca registrada. ¡Ah! Yo que tú no me sentiría intimidado por la búlgara. He oído decir que es un genio.

- Un genio gruñón –coincidió él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Cynthia y yo hemos intentado involucrarla en nuestras reuniones, pero no parece querer integrarse. Y por el acento no te preocupes. Les encanta a las chicas, así que no pienso perderlo.

Casi pareció que le brillaron los dientes al reírse de su propio chiste, y Grace le empujó divertida.

- Ya veo que no pierdes tu toque. Tengo que irme ya, lo siento.

- No, está bien –comentó él-. El toque de queda empezará enseguida y quiero llegar a la sala común antes. Nos vemos por aquí. Si necesitas algo, búscame.

Grace le agradeció el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa y con un gesto con la mano se despidió y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras él se alejaba por el pasillo. De repente Grace suspiró y tuvo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta que llevaba rondándole unos días con respecto a los becados.

- ¡Marco! –le llamó para hacerle volverse. Este se giró y la miró interrogante-. Después de lo vivido estos días, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido a Inglaterra en plena guerra?

Marco captó la seriedad de la pregunta y volvió un par de pasos para mirarle a la cara, mientras pensaba bien la respuesta para ser todo lo sincero que podía.

- Reconozco que en parte, sí. No me imaginaba que la situación pudiera afectarme tanto estando en un colegio interno. Pero no sé… No entiendo por qué, pero algo en mi interior me dice que estoy donde debo estar. ¿Sabes esa sensación? Cuándo encuentras tu sitio en el mundo.

Grace asintió pero realmente no sabía cuál era esa sensación. Nunca había pensado mucho en eso, y cuando sus amigas, como Lily, se ponían tan existencialistas como Marco no llegaba a comprenderlas. Aún así le dedicó una suave sonrisa y retomó el camino escaleras arriba.

- ¡Grace! –le llamó Marco en esa ocasión-.

Ahora fue ella quien se dio la vuelta y le miró interrogante. La cara de Marco guardaba aún más seriedad y sinceridad que hacía unos segundos. Tenía la mirada intensa y se acababa de revolver el cabello castaño de golpe. Seguramente al decidir decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Lo siento –dijo simplemente. Cuando Grace frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para pedir que especificara, él añadió-. Lo de tu amiga. Cuando llegué a tu lado ella ya… De verdad que lo siento…

La mirada de Grace cambió de confusa a comprensiva. Otro más al que añadir a la lista de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Kate. Bienvenido a la cola. No le dijo eso, claro. Marco no tenía nada que ver con el tema. No era su ex novio, como Sirius, ni la amiga que le había traicionado y después no había sabido reaccionar a tiempo, como ella. Él no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse culpable. Solo de verla muerta.

- No te disculpes. Ni a ella ni a mí nos dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tú ni siquiera estabas cerca cuando ocurrió. Te debo la vida y eso es con lo que te tienes que quedar, ¿sí?

Marco sonrió levemente, aún poco convencido, y asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de nuevo y definitivamente con un gesto de mano. Pero la muerte de Kate dejaba un halo de culpabilidad por todos aquellos a los que les había tocado directamente o indirectamente. Todos recordarían para siempre a esa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza. Aunque la sonrisa ocupara sus labios la melancolía llenaba sus recuerdos.

OO—OO

- ¡Fabian estate quieto! ¿Quieres reabrir la herida?

Marlene jamás pensó que un hombre de su tamaño y valentía fuera tan mal paciente. Gideon había tenido que ir a hablar con el sanador de nuevo, y le había dejado a ella defendiendo el fuerte. Se había creído capaz, ya que pese a medir metro y medio y sacarle él sus generosos cuarenta centímetros de altura, siempre acababa mandándole en todo lo que quería. Pero su amigo había demostrado ser más inquieto aún de lo que parecía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí? –preguntó él removiéndose en la cama, incómodo por estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes sin poder moverse-.

- Un par de días –suspiró ella cansada de la pregunta-. Y solo ha pasado media hora desde la última vez que preguntaste.

Fabian resopló angustiado. Se palmeó las manos nerviosamente y contó hasta diez intentando mantenerse tranquilo y quieto. Marlene creyó ver calmada la tormenta y se acomodó en la silla de al lado de la cama, volviendo a leer la revista que había llevado para entretenerse. Fabian la observó en su intento por mantenerse calmado. Aún no había pasado por la ducha, por lo que su pelo castaño rizado estaba muy enmarañado, apenas peinado deprisa en el baño de su habitación. Su túnica estaba arrugada y los bajos sucios de tierra por caminar por el bosque en el que estaba oculto el refugio. La suciedad de sus botas era indescriptible. Tenía aún manchas de sudor en el cuello, y un par de pociones esparcidas por sus mejillas y sus manos. No estaba guapa, pero su aspecto era singular. Natural como todo en ella; sin complejos ni preocupaciones estéticas. Observó cada detalle de ella tomándose su tiempo, intentando entretenerse.

Hasta que sucedió lo que ya imaginaba. Después de dos minutos de ignorar su persistente mirada e intentar concentrarse en la lectura de Corazón de Bruja, Marlene soltó la revista de golpe y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me aburro –contestó simplemente-.

La chica suspiró cansada.

- ¿Siempre eres tan insoportable cuando estás enfermo?

Fabian se encogió de hombros.

- Una vez tuve que estar cinco días en la enfermería cuando me caí de una escoba. Madame Pomfrey se tuvo que tomar el resto del mes libre para des estresarse.

Marlene le miró anonadada por el orgullo con el que contaba eso. Era un adulto, y bastante responsable y maduro, por Merlín. Fabian suspiró y dejó caer la máscara de humor que no le apetecía tener en ese momento.

- ¡Es que no lo soporto! En serio, no puedo. Es superior a mis fuerzas. Estar aquí encerrado, entre cuatro paredes sin poder salir. Casi siento que la habitación se encoge.

- Debería darte vergüenza tener claustrofobia a tu edad y con tu tamaño.

- ¡Yo no tengo claustrofobia! –resopló y procedió a explicarse. Hablar era todo lo que le quedaba en esos momentos, y Marlene siempre había sido un buen público en sus exposiciones-. Es que… A mí me gustan los espacios abiertos. Soy de la calle. Y si estoy dentro de un edificio querría estar haciendo algo útil y no estar tumbado en una cama a ver pasar el día…

- Estás haciendo algo útil curándote. Te necesitamos –le dijo sonriéndole levemente-.

Fabian rodó los ojos.

- Eres una cursi. ¿Y dónde se ha metido el traidor de mi hermano?

- Aquí estoy, enfermito –comunicó Gideon entrando por la puerta en ese momento-.

Como Marlene, él tampoco había tenido tiempo de pasar por la ducha y lucía algo desarreglado. La coleta en la que recogía su abundante pelo castaño estaba casi deshecha, y tenía un gran corte debajo del ojo izquierdo que ya estaba cicatrizando. Llevaba bajo el brazo un paquete que le pasó a Fabian casi de contrabando.

- Te he traído comida de verdad, así que no te quejes. Estos dos días habrías pasado un hambre horrible de no ser por mi amabilidad.

- Sí, sí. Eres un santo –comentó el herido con sarcasmo mientras husmeaba en la bolsa y luego la dejaba en su mesita para degustarlo más tarde-. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Una hora para hablar con el sanador. O me queda una semana de vida o había una enfermera que estaba buena.

- Varias, de hecho. Yo disfrutaré más que tú durante tu estancia en el hospital –comentó Gideon con una sonrisa pícara-. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, he estado comprándote comida decente, cosa que aún no me has agradecido. Y respondiendo a Molly, que me ha mandado histérica una lechuza porque no hemos ido a comer.

Fabian cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Era hoy? –Gideon asintió con la cabeza y el resopló-. Vaya mierda… Invéntate algo bueno. Porque no le habrás dicho que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

La cara de su gemelo reflejaba incomodidad, y Marlene les miraba extrañada por su intercambio. Solo había oído hablar de la hermana mayor de los chicos pero jamás la había visto en persona, así que no comprendía la cara de susto que se le formó a Fabian.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho, tío? –preguntó este a su hermano mirándole alarmado-.

- Le he dicho que estás perfectamente, que es cosa de rutina. No se va a plantar aquí.

Pero los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír de fondo un griterío de niños que no auguraba nada bueno.

- No puede ser –murmuró Gideon mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con temor-.

Fabian fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

- Te juro que me la pagas –siseó entre dientes, alargando una mano para agarrarle del cuello-.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo en la habitación, seguida de tres niños gritones e hiperactivos. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una pequeña coleta baja hecha de forma improvisada, la túnica manchada de comida y una barriga que presentaba un avanzado embarazo. Marlene se levantó de golpe asustada por la locura en que se había convertido la habitación. Al ver el estado de la mujer trató que ella ocupara la silla, para esta solo tenía ojos para su hermano pequeño. Soltó de golpe las bolsas que cargaba y se lanzó contra él.

- ¡Fabian! ¡Oh ¡Fabian!

- Molly, estoy bien –dijo él con voz estrangulada mientras estaba atrapado entre su hermana y la cama-. Solo tengo un par de rasguños.

Se tuvo que callar cuando ella se separó para darle una fuerte colleja. Los niños corrían por toda la habitación descontrolados. Mientras el mayor de ellos se había subido a la cama de su tío y había empezado a saltar sobre ella, el mediano perseguía al pequeño para hacerle rabiar hasta que este empezó a trepar por la espalda de Gideon para ponerse a salvo. Este lo aguantó con un estoicismo que solo provocaba la costumbre, y Molly comenzó a regañar a Fabian como si no oyera la algarabía que estaban montando sus hijos. Marlene, que era de una familia pequeña y silenciosa, lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Me vais a matar de un susto! –estaba gritando la mujer, ignorando a su hermano que le pedía calma por su embarazo, y pegando un manotazo al otro que le suplicaba que bajara la voz-. ¿No se os ocurre otra cosa que ir a haceros los héroes? ¡Tenéis una familia que se preocupa por vosotros, Merlín! ¿Qué queréis que le diga a mamá?

- ¡A mamá no le digas nada! –gritaron Gideon y Fabian a la vez espantados-.

Molly frunció el ceño, mirándoles como si fuese su propia madre regañándolos. Intentó seguir con la bronca pero las voces de sus hijos se habían hecho ya demasiado altas. Al final explotó.

- ¡Bill, baja de la cama! ¡Esto es un hospital, por Merlín! ¡Y Charlie, deja a en paz a Percy! ¿Es que no puedo llevaros a ningún sitio?

Los tres niños se callaron al instante, como si su madre fuera la única capaz de ponerles en orden. Tuvo un efecto tan rápido que Marlene tuvo ganas de reclutarla para la Orden. Esa capacidad de mando les vendría de perlas. El pequeño, un niño de unos dos años que tenía cara de sabiondo adornada con unas torcidas gafitas, se bajó de la pierna de su tio. El mediano, que debía tener unos seis años y era algo gordito y de mejillas sonrojadas, se puso muy tieso y miró a su madre con lo que pretendía ser absoluta inocencia. Y el mayor, que no parecía sacar mucho tiempo al mediano aunque sí era más alto y delgado, se bajó de un salto de la cama y se apresuró a alisar las sábanas que había arrugado. Una vez retomado el silencio, la mujer embarazada suspiro y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

- He salido tan rápido de casa que no he tenido tiempo de dejarlos con nadie. Pero no os preocupéis. Luego le pediré a Muriel que se quede con ellos esta noche mientras yo hago el turno.

- ¿Piensas quedarte esta noche? –preguntó Fabian con horror-.

- ¡Pues claro! –respondió ella con obviedad-.

- Pero Molly, no creo que…

- Gideon no me hables, que bastante enfadada estoy con eso de que os pongáis en riesgo tan a lo tonto. Voy a pasar la noche aquí y punto.

No hubo más palabras de parte de los gemelos, que se rindieron frustrados. En cuanto pudo comunicarse con su hermano, Fabian le hizo un gesto macabro pasándose el dedo por el cuello, y susurró:

- Te mataré…

OO—OO

Esa noche los ánimos comenzaron a calmarse en todo el colegio, en medida de lo posible. Había sido una tarde algo ajetreda, en que la gente había sentido curiosidad por la desaparición y posterior vuelta de los chicos. Todos habían respondido a las preguntas desviando la atención, aunque en general los tres protagonistas de la aventura no habían aparecido mucho en público. Fue en la cena donde se vieron más asediados. Lily por fin había salido de su cuarto, y la gente notó la ausencia de Remus aunque todos dijeron que su padre se había puesto enfermo, restándole importancia a su falta.

La pelirroja, para protegerse de preguntas, se sentó entre Grace y Sirius, de quien llegó acompañada. La primera miró a su novio algo ofendida por no haberle encontrado esa tarde, pero enseguida prefirió dejar pasar el tema. Había vuelto a la torre pensando que él estaría dando vueltas, incómodo como ella por haber discutido. Pero no le encontró. Ni entonces, ni el resto de la tarde. Cuando bajó a cenar con Gis y Peter, se les encontró a los dos de camino al Gran Comedor. Fue entonces cuando Sirius les explicó la visita de Alice Longbottom y que después había ido a pasar el rato con Lily.

Estaba bien. De hecho, perfectamente. No había rastros de enfado en su rostro cuando la besó. Y aunque eso era lo que pretendía cuando fue a hablar con él, se sintió molesta. Él debería haber pasado su enfado con ella, y no con Lily. Sirius apenas había tratado nunca a Lily como a una amiga, sino más bien como la novia de James o la amiga de Kate y ella. Y pasaba un par de semanas en la enfermería, y de repente resultaba que eran amigos íntimos. Parecían estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Una comodidad y una intimidad que no eran tan fáciles de formar en dos semanas. No estaba celosa, claro. No podría estarlo de Lily. Pero parecían haber entablado una amistad tan estrecha que la dejaba a ella algo apartada, y eso no le gustaba. Por eso estuvo toda la cena callada, escuchando a medias las conversaciones entre Gisele y Peter, y entre Sirius y Lily.

Después de cenar subieron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones, como en los viejos tiempos. Lily había decidido seguir durmiendo con sus amigas hasta que James volviera. Sin él sentía la torre muy vacía. Estuvieron un rato hablando de los chicos, dando más detalles que Grace, y sobre todo Gisele preguntaban con curiosidad. Esta parecía haber superado el mosqueo tras la confirmación por parte de Lily de que todo había ido bien. Después la conversación fluyó por otros derroteros y se entretuvieron bastante, hasta que apenas quedaron muy pocos en la sala común. Para entonces a Grace se le había pasado el recelo, pese a que Sirius había preferido sentarse con Lily que con ella. Se dio cuenta de que la trataba como si fuese una prolongación de James, y de que eso le ayudaba a estar mejor, así que no quiso inmiscuirse en eso.

Jeff acababa de despedirse de una somnolienta Nicole y les miraba a cierta distancia, aún indeciso sobre si acercarse o no. Se sentía raro e incómodo después de lo catastrofista que había sido con las chicas esa mañana. Pero es que realmente él había visto la muerte de James. Estaba convencido de que se había producido tal y como él había visto. Pero ellos insistían en que James estaba perfectamente, solo algo magullado. Aún no lo acababa de creer. En un momento dado, Lily desvió la mirada y le vio. Le hizo señas para que se acercara, y Gis se hizo a un lado acercándose a Grace para que él pudiera sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Jeff? –le preguntó Lily solícita-. Te noto muy pálido.

- Seguro que aún está pensando en lo que nos dijo esta mañana –respondió Gis por él, casi leyéndole la mente. Esa manera de verlo le recordó a Sadie y le dio un tirón en el estómago, justo donde Gisele le dio un pequeño codazo-. Tranquilo, Jeff. Hasta tú te puedes equivocar. Ya dijiste que el futuro no es firme, sino que se puede cambiar, ¿no?

Él asintió pensativamente con la cabeza, pero no contestó con más palabras. Peter fue el que puso en voz alta la duda del resto.

- ¿De qué habláis?

- Jeff nos comentó esta mañana sobre algo que había "visto" –contestó Grace haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra-. Creía que el hecho de que vosotros os hubierais ido era culpa suya, y se sentía mal.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya? –preguntó Lily-.

En esa ocasión Jeff sí respondió.

- Porque no os conté lo que vi en su momento. Pensé que James estaba muerto, y que si vosotros os habíais marchado moriríais también. Y me sentí mal por callármelo…

Lily, Sirius y Peter palidecieron ante esa declaración.

- ¿Tuviste una visión de James muerto? –preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz-.

A su lado, Lily se removió inquieta porque aún le pudiera pasar algo a su novio.

- Sí. Hace meses, cuando Rachel se escapó y se peleó con mi hermana. Hubo un momento en que James se puso en medio de las dos para detener la pelea, y lo vi. Fue solo un flash. No llegué a ver mucho. Y cuando desapareció me sentí fatal. Pensé que podría haberlo evitado de haber hablado.

- Pero, ¿eso parecía que pasaría pronto? -preguntó Peter- Me refiero, ¿qué aspecto tenía en tu visión?

Jeff frunció el ceño, pero negó la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho estos días, pero no llego a recordar exactamente si se veía joven o ya adulto. Fue solo un instante, una imagen flasheada. Pero era él, de eso sí me acuerdo…

- ¿Crees… crees que aún corre peligro? –preguntó Lily notando su boca seca-.

Él se extrañó, pero contestó con otra pregunta:

- ¿Algo os hace pensar que pueda estar en riesgo?

Lily negó con la cabeza. Al principio pensativa pero luego firmemente.

- No. Lo veo muy difícil. Cuando lo dejé estaba rodeado de sanadores de confianza y de dos aurores del Ministerio que el propio Moody colocó ahí. Tienen orden de no dejarle solo en ningún momento. No sé cómo podría estar en peligro con toda esa protección.

Jeff lo pensó unos segundos, pero se encogió de hombros.

- A veces he tenido visiones que finalmente no se han cumplido o que han tenido otro final. El destino es muy caprichoso. No creo que esa imagen represente al futuro, sino a una realidad paralela. Puede que es lo que hubiera pasado si vosotros no hubierais ido hoy.

El resto se quedaron más tranquilos al oír eso. Incluso Gisele y Sirius hicieron alguna broma ocasional sobre lo insoportable que estaría James estando constantemente vigilado, y las ganas con las que vendría de hacer bromas. En ese punto se unió Peter insistiendo en que ese año habían estado muy tranquilos y se aburría mucho, lo que llevó a una promesa de Sirius de que el final de curso sería más alegre para los merodeadores. Lily, después de pensarlo un rato, se levantó y se fue hacia Jeff, sentándose en el brazo del sofá que quedaba a su lado. Eso hizo que Grace dejara de escuchar a los demás y atendiera a la conversación que pintaba ser mucho más entretenida que la que estaba teniendo el resto.

- Jeff, ¿me podría responder a una cosa? –preguntó la pelirroja inclinándose hacia él-.

Este asintió y Grace se inclinó también para escuchar por encima de las risas de Peter.

- ¿Cómo era la visión de la muerte de James?

- Lily, no te tortures. No va a pasar. Forma parte de una realidad paralela –insistió Jeff inclinándose a su vez hacia ella para que le viera los ojos y comprobara que hablaba en serio-.

- Ya, pero… quiero asegurarme que es de la misma situación, y no de un futuro cercano. ¿Estaba James inmovilizado contra una roca, sangrando y sin poder moverse?

Seguramente fuera su imaginación, pero le pareció que el semblante del chico se ensombrecía justo antes de sonreír y asentir. Puede que se lo hubiese imaginado, pero si le hubiera preguntado a Grace ambas habrían coincidido con esa apreciación. Jeff sonreía muy convincentemente, así que debían estar equivocadas.

- Exacto. Y ya ves que no ha muerto así. Tranquilízate, Lily. A James le quedan muchos años de vida.

Su sonrisa se mantenía impasible mientras una alarma se formaba en el interior de su cabeza. Esa visión había sido muy corta, pero la tenía grabada en su memoria. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho a Lily. En su visión James estaba en una casa, de pie y de espaldas a una escalera. Tenía los brazos estirados, tal y como había hecho ese día frente a Sadie, como si quisiese proteger algo o a alguien. Y de repente caía muerto en el suelo, solo con el halo verde de una maldición asesina brillando a su alrededor. Le llamó la atención la ausencia de varita en las manos de James, lo que le llevó a creer que se produciría durante su cautiverio. No entendía, si no, cómo James podía enfrentarse a alguien sin varita. Y la urgencia por contarles todo le envolvió de nuevo.

Podría haber pasado una tragedia por no haberles contado nada. Pero él había conocido demasiado bien qué podía pasar al intentar evitar que una visión se hiciera realidad. Demasiado bien. Así que, ¿qué era peor? ¿Dejar suceder las cosas y ver morir a un amigo, o intentar cambiarlo y enfrentarse a las consecuencias? Eso le superaba. Decidió en ese momento que debía hablarlo con alguien. Sus padres aún no estaban para pensar en nada más que en Sadie. Así que recurriría a Dumbledore…

OO—OO

A la mañana siguiente Alice se despertó con el cuerpo muy adolorido. No había dormido nada bien, y eso que había tenido la cama solo para ella porque Frank tenía guardia esa noche. La pierna le ardía, y había tenido que levantarse en mitad de la noche para improvisar una poción calmante. El problema era que ella no era muy buena en pociones, y el efecto no había sido muy fuerte.

Además, varias cosas rondaban su mente sin darle descanso. Estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería en los próximos meses que estaría "castigada". Ella había tenido control sobre su trabajo casi desde el principio. Desde bastante antes que Frank, y eso que él era el cerebrito. Y ahora estaría atada de manos. Por no hablar de que estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable porque ese chico, Lupin, estuviera herido. Aunque su amigo le había dicho que estaba bien, aún no se fiaba mucho de ese tarambana. Ese Sirius Black era un cabra-loca, lo había comprobado. Pero también era cierto que esa tarde en el despacho de McGonagall había hablado con una pasión increíble. Se había sentido completamente admirada. Se había visto reflejada en él. Jamás habría creído que un Black llegaría a decir esas palabras. Afortunadamente, parecía que la locura de Bellatrix no se contagiaba por sangre.

Sus cavilaciones se cortaron cuando oyó un ruido en la parte baja de la casa. Alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Aunque por la hora debía ser Frank, en esos tiempos nadie se fiaba de las costumbres; así que se incorporó en la cama y agarró la varita con fuerza. Cuando su marido entró en la habitación suspiró, y volvió a dejarla encima de la mesita. Este apenas la miró un segundo antes de darle la espalda mientras se quitaba la ropa con torpes movimientos, que indicaba que su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido por la batalla.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? –le preguntó en un susurro brumoso-. Apenas son las seis. Y no tienes que entrar hasta por la tarde. Por cierto, tenemos reunión todos los del departamento.

Alice le miró un segundo mientras se desnudaba y se quedaba en ropa interior. Tenía varias cicatrices y moratones, pero todo iba sanando. Una gran cicatriz le atravesaba el brazo desde el bíceps hasta la muñeca, producto de su última pelea con Bellatrix. Afortunadamente se lo habían curado a tiempo.

- No podía dormir –le respondió a su primera pregunta, dejando de lado por el momento el resto de las noticias-. Me dolía la pierna. He intentado hacer una poción pero…

- Nunca has sido buena con las pociones –terminó él sacando un tarrito del bolsillo de su túnica y acudiendo a su lado en la cama-. Por eso hice esto de contrabando mientras Moody suavizaba la locura que se ha montado cuando todo el tema de Divon se ha hecho público desde el Wizengamot.

Suspiró cuando las sábanas limpias arroparon su piel desnuda, y cuando sus músculos agotados por fin encontraron descanso. Después obligó a su mujer a pasar su pierna por encima de su estómago, y comenzó a extenderle la poción, que le hizo efecto rápidamente. Aliviada, Alice cerró los ojos y se recostó en la almohada mientras sentía los dedos de Frank masajeándole la pierna. Pasaron unos minutos mientras él le ponía al corriente de todos los datos sobre la detención de Ethan y la fecha más probable para el juicio, durante los cuales la mayor parte del dolor se alivió, y Alice se incorporó. Solo llevaba puesto la parte de arriba del pijama de invierno, por lo que no tuvo que taparse la herida. Obligó a Frank a recostarse y se subió encima de él para darle un reparador masaje en la espalda.

- Estoy preocupada, lo reconozco.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó su marido con la voz enmudecida por la almohada, y lanzando un ronroneo al sentir presión en sus doloridos músculos-.

- Por uno de los chicos que llevé ayer. El que está herido. Me siento terriblemente culpable. Sigo creyendo que su presencia allí fue lo que consiguió que hoy Potter esté a salvo, pero sé que no debería haberlos llevado.

- No. No debiste hacerlo –murmuró Frank, que se había puesto alerta desde que Alice había mencionado al chico-.

Ella aludió la tensión al dolor, así que masajeó con más insistencia la zona que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Dejó pasar unos segundos, y después sacó el tema que le interesaba.

- Tú le llevaste a San Mungo. ¿Te dijeron algo sobre su estado?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- No. No me quedé a averiguar nada. Yo también estaba herido, y también habían llevado allí a Fabian, Anthony y Dorcas. Había mucho que hacer.

Alice apartó sus manos y se quedó sentada sobre su espalda, mirándole la nuca con expresión confundida por su actuar. Frank siempre había sido muy atento con la gente, y jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de mostrarse solícito con cualquiera.

- ¿Y no te quedaste para saber el diagnóstico? Dumbledore te dejó a cargo de ellos.

Frank notó la incredulidad en su voz y se dio la vuelta, asegurándose de no tirarla ni de hacerle daño en la pierna.

- Me encargué que atendieran a los tres. ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

- Quedarte a hablar con el sanador –le respondió Alice rodando los ojos-. Ese chico estaba realmente mal cuando te lo llevaste. ¿Ni siquiera te quedaste para ver si la intervención salió bien?

- No –respondió Frank sentándose para mirarla a los ojos en la casi total oscuridad, solo rota por los tímidos rayos de sol que entraban por los resquicios de la ventana. Ellos estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y Alice había enarcado las cejas con su respuesta-. Lo siento, Alice. Pero no me importa lo que le pase a ese chico. Por si no lo recuerdas, solo es un licántropo.

Definitivamente ella se puso tensa, y se apartó de él, sentándose en la cama pero a una distancia considerable.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Es solo un chaval. Uno muy noble, por cierto. Se puso delante de Voldemort y le robó en la cara esas cajas que estaba usando contra nosotros.

- De acuerdo –concedió él poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pues entonces es un cachorro muy imprudente. Pero un hombre lobo a fin de cuentas. Le salvé la vida y no le identifiqué como uno de los licántropos que atacó en Hogwarts, así que debería estarme agradecido.

- ¡Dumbledore ya dejó claro ese punto, Frank! -exclamó Alice enfadándose. Él cerró los ojos, viendo que no había sabido evitar la discusión que se cernía sobre ellos-. Si ese chico es un alumno en Hogwarts es porque es inofensivo. Comparte nuestros ideales y, por cierto, es un gran luchador. Ya tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo en el concurso de duelos.

- Alice, hablas de nimiedades. ¿Por qué le das importancia a todo eso? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese animal con toda normalidad sabiendo lo que es? ¿No viste la fotografía de cómo acabó su novia? Eso es lo que pasa por tratarles como seres humanos normales.

- Si él no hubiera intervenido, esa chica ahora mismo estaría muerta.

- Eso es lo que él dice. Puede haberla atacado junto al otro.

- ¡Eso lo asegura también Dumbledore! Y te recuerdo que fueron los aullidos los que llevaron a los chicos a encontrarla con vida, y que si hubiera querido matarla habría tenido tiempo de sobra. ¡No estás pensando con racionalidad!

- Yo solo pienso que hay una chica que tenía una vida normal, y que ya jamás la tendrá –le respondió Frank intentando hacerle ver ese punto-. Siempre he admirado tu progresismo y tu intención de ver lo mejor de cada persona. Pero no olvides que estos no son personas. Sus pensamientos e instintos no son humanos. Son bestias cuya naturaleza les lleva al lado oscuro. Y si se extinguieran todos ellos sería lo mejor que le pasaría a nuestro mundo.

Alice se levantó de la cama bufando. Cojeó un poco al principio, pero después se acostumbró y gracias a la poción ya no sentía tanto dolor. Recogió su almohada y arrancó la manta de la cama, dejando a Frank solo con las sábanas.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó este-.

- Me voy a dormir al cuarto de invitados –le dijo sin volverse, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara…

OO—OO

El causante de dicha discusión pasó ese día recuperándose de la maldición que le había atravesado el pecho. Se sorprendió especialmente cuando su padre apareció a primera hora de la tarde con cara de susto y terriblemente pálido. No le había comentado a Dumbledore que no le avisara, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera para algo sin importancia. Ernest Lupin tenía toda la expresión de haber pasado el susto de su vida. Su hijo tardó un rato en tranquilizarle pero, al ver que apenas quedaba otra cicatriz más en su colección y que estaba muy animado, al final consiguió calmarle. Eso sí, nada le persuadió de no quedarse a dormir esa noche para hacer compañía a su hijo, a pesar de que Remus creía que su padre se veía mucho más enfermo que él.

El día siguiente le trajo una pequeña recompensa. El sanador pasó a reconocerle temprano y le dio el visto bueno a su recuperación, aunque le pidió quedarse en el hospital un par de días más por otra causa que él también consideró primordial. Ya avanzada la mañana le dejaron levantarse. Su padre insistió en ayudarle, aunque lo que consiguió fue que el joven tuviera miedo de hacerle daño al verle en un estado tan delicado. Y pudo visitar a James, quien había despertado hacia poco. Este se encontraba bastante agobiado por los cuidados excesivos de sus padres, pero dado lo que había ocurrido no se atrevió a quejarse. Remus observó, junto a su padre, los mimos que le otorgaba la señora Potter a su único hijo. El señor Potter estaba tras su esposa, mirando seriamente a James con la tez aún pálida y unas profundas ojeras que evidenciaban que no había pegado ojo en varios días. Al girar la cara, James vio a los invitados y sonrió alegre.

- ¡Moony! –exclamó contento de ver a su amigo-. ¿Qué tal estás? Lily me dijo que te habían herido.

- Estoy bien –le respondió él sonriendo con su habitual calma-. Me han dejado venir a ver qué tal estabas tú. Llevas casi un día durmiendo, así que no te puedes quejar de la siesta.

James se rió, aguantándose el estómago, y se incorporó para hablar con su amiga. Sus padres enseguida hicieron pasar a Remus y a su padre, a quien le ofrecieron una silla al verle que parecía estar a punto de doblar sus rodillas contra el suelo. Remus observó en silencio cómo le acomodaban, y cuando comprobó que estaba bien se acercó más a su amigo hasta sentarse en el hueco de la cama que este le había dejado libre. Le sonrió al verle tan animado a pesar de su desgaste físico.

- Te veo bien.

- Estoy bien –recalcó James con una sonrisa pícara, aunque aún tenía profundas ojeras, se encontraba muy pálido y hacía gestos de dolor al moverse-. Soy más duro de lo que creéis. Me he roto cuatro costillas, un tobillo y tres veces el brazo a lo largo de estos seis años de quidditch. ¿Qué os llevaba a pensar que no podía con esto?

Remus se rió un poco golpeando suavemente a su amigo en el hombro. Era evidente que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto delante de sus padres, pero era típico en él. En otra persona esa experiencia habría provocado un trauma que tardaría en quitar, pero no en James. Él era demasiado positivo y alocado como para que lo vivido le quitara de la cabeza sus intenciones. Y Remus estaba seguro de que entre ellas aún persistía, seguro que con más ganas, el entrar a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix en cuanto acabara el colegio.

Sin mencionar ese tema, que seguro que les costaría un buen disgusto a los padres de su amigo, se centró en preguntarle sobre su recuperación. James fue muy positivo en todo lo que dijo, hasta tal punto en que su padre tuvo que corregirle porque él consideraba que ya estaba listo para que le dieran el alta. Y después llegó el turno de Remus. Este tuvo que explicar lo mejor que supo lo que le había ocurrido, lo que hizo que James frunciera el ceño varias veces, su madre ahogara exclamaciones y el señor Potter se debatiera entre decirle que no debían haber ido y agradecerle el haberse arriesgado por su hijo. Finalmente Remus aclaró que por una vez su sangre de licántropo le había sido de ayuda. La maldición no se había extendido pues sus venas eran más duras y pequeñas, y el veneno que tenía dentro de él se había disipado con mucha más rapidez.

- Sabía que tu pequeño problema peludo tenía su lado bueno. ¡Eres casi inmortal, Remus! –bromeó James haciendo sonreír a su amigo y al padre de este-.

- Casi… -concedió él como dándose importancia, lo que llevó a que ambos se miraran cómplices y se echaran a reír. Sin embargo, ambos tuvieron que detenerse, llevándose las manos al pecho, al sentir un dolor en esa zona-.

Antes de que los padres entraran en pánico ambos recompusieron su expresión, y James prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Así que, ¿ya te dan el alta?

Remus hizo un gesto ambiguo.

- Podrían. Pero me quedaré un par de días porque necesitan que done sangre.

- Como han visto que eres intocable ahora ellos quieren un poco –se rió James por la oportunidad de hacer el chiste-.

Sin embargo su amigo no se rió, sino que hizo una mueca. James se puso serio de repente.

- Es por Rachel –respondió Remus finalmente, junto a un suspiro-.

- ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? –preguntó James frunciendo el ceño-.

Remus le miró confuso, y después se giró hacia los señores Potter que estaban igual de sorprendidos. Era evidente que ninguno se había enterado de nada. Evidentemente, si sus padres no lo habían sabido era imposible que James se hubiera enterado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Rachel? –preguntó de nuevo James incorporándose más e ignorando el látigo de dolor que sintió extenderse por todo el cuerpo-.

Remus sintió que se le secaba la boca. Miró a los padres de su amigo preguntándose si era un buen momento para darle ese tipo de noticias. Estos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para opinar, y su propio padre no fue de mucha ayuda porque se había encogido en su asiento y se había tapado la cara con las manos. Sintió un golpe en el brazo y se giró para ver a James mirándole impaciente. Decidió que debía decírselo, porque él era el primero que odiaba que le mintieran. Suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos un segundo y lo soltó:

- ¿Sabes que además de Hogsmeade también atacaron el castillo?

James abrió la boca y su rostro se ensombreció.

- ¿Hogwarts? Pero, ¿cómo…? Ella estaba contigo, ¿no? –recordó entonces, a la vez que rememoró que aquel día fue luna llena-.

Remus asintió.

- Entraron varios mortífagos al colegio aprovechando que la mayoría de los profesores habían ido a Hogsmeade a ayudar. Entre ellos estaba Greyback…

Dejó la frase sin terminar, seguro de que su amigo sabría captarlo todo sin más ayuda. En efecto, la expresión de James cayó de golpe y le miró con miedo en los ojos. Miedo por Rachel.

- ¿Acaso te olió? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

Remus asintió. Detrás de él escuchó las respiraciones aceleradas de los Potter y un par de gemidos de su padre, que sin duda estaba llorando en silencio. Pero él siguió mirando a su amigo, que tenía la cara descompuesta.

- Y yo a él –aclaró-. Intenté comunicárselo a Rachel, pero no me entendió. Salió del cuarto y yo le olí más cerca aún. Cuando creí que le había distraído y que ella se pondría a salvo, se lanzó a su cuello…

- Y la mordió… -añadió James al ver que su voz se quebraba-. Pero está viva, ¿no? –insistió al ver que su amigo parecía derrumbarse. Tenía que dejar claro ese punto-. Estoy seguro de que si está viva es porque tú lo conseguiste.

- Yo no hice nada –aclaró Remus con la voz rota y las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos; se negaba a dejarlas caer-. Solo aullé para que los aurores la encontraran. Si está viva es por el esfuerzo de los sanadores. Estábamos en una zona aislada, así que si no fuera porque yo estaba con ella él nunca me habría olido ni la habría encontrado.

- Eso no lo sabes –le respondió su amigo con voz dura-. No sabes qué dirección habría tomado él. Puede que si tú no estuvieras la habría encontrado igualmente. ¿Y quién habría impedido que la matara? Estoy seguro de que si le soltaron no fue para que se paseara solamente. Seguro que ha habido más víctimas.

- Han muerto tres niños–respondió Charlus desde atrás, rompiendo el vínculo de los dos amigos. Estaba pálido y le temblaba la barbilla, pero su expresión se mantenía firme-. Sabía que había una chica más herida, pero ignoraba que se trataba de ella. Es la única superviviente que ha dejado el licántropo.

- ¿Lo ves? –insistió James-. Eso es porque tú estabas allí. Si no estaría muerta.

Le quebró la voz en la última palabra y Remus vio en sus ojos que una vez más intentaba sacar el lado positivo. Era evidente que James intentaba no pensar en el futuro de Rachel. Él diría que ahora, en vez de uno, tendría dos amigos con problemas peludos; pero la cosa no era tan sencilla. Solo él sabía lo que le esperaba a su novia. El odio que llevaría dentro de sí, el rencor que acumularía, el dolor que sufriría mes tras mes…

- Para la vida que le espera habría sido mejor…

- Ni lo digas.

Remus pegó un respingo al oír la voz de su padre. No la que había acostumbrado a escuchar en el último año, tras la muerte de su madre. Era su voz de antaño. La de un hombre fuerte, orgulloso y con carácter. Su físico no acompañaba a esa fuerza interior, pero era sorprendente saber que seguía allí, dentro de él. Miraba a su hijo con severidad. La misma que siempre usaba cuando él tendía a infravalorarse.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso –le dijo con un toque de rabia, mientras se erguía cuanto podía sentado en la silla-. Las circunstancias para vosotros es cierto que no son las mejores. Pero a cada uno le toca una situación en la vida, y demuestra qué clase de persona es en la manera en que la acepta. Tú tienes demasiada tendencia a tener lástima de ti mismo; y eso, y no tu licantropá es tu peor defecto. Estoy seguro de que Rachel no cometerá tu mismo error.

Remus se había quedado sin habla. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese discurso, y creyó que jamás volvería a oírlo. Se volvió hacia James y se dio cuenta de que su amigo le sonreía apoyando la afirmación de su padre. Él carraspeó y decidió continuar, pues no sabía cómo responder a esa versión de su padre que ya se le hacía desconocida.

- En fin, que necesitan que les done sangre para ella. Así recuperará las fuerzas más rápido.

James asintió, comprendiendo. Durante un rato el silencio inundó la sala. El joven Potter parecía estar distraído en sus pensamientos y Remus aprovechó para mirar de reojo a su padre, quien se había recostado en la silla con aspecto aún más cansado, como si ese arrebate le hubiera quitado fuerzas. Los padres de James cuchicheaban entre sí en un tono tan bajo que era imposible oírlos. De repente James alzó la mirada seriamente.

- ¿Los demás? ¿Han herido a alguien más? Y los muertos… ¿Ha habido muchos?

Parecía haber estado pensando en qué preguntar primero, pero al final decidió que quería saberlo todo. Todos suspiraron, y sus padres se acercaron algo más a la cama en la que estaba postrado.

- Han muerto veinticinco personas, cariño –le dijo su madre-. Trece de ellos eran estudiantes.

- Tres de ellos en Hogwarts –añadió su padre-. Aún hay muchos heridos en San Mungo. Pero sin duda la situación pudo haber sido mucho peor…

La expresión de James indicaba que él no lo creía así. Había habido muchos muertos, pero aunque solo hubiera sido uno ya convertía la situación en una tragedia. Su amigo entendió lo que pensaba mejor que nadie.

- Nadie podría haberlo impedido del todo –le dijo, copiando el discurso que le acababan de dar a él de "no es culpa tuya"-. Lo de Hogwarts podría haber sido una carnicería. Es un milagro que solo haya tres muertos…

James asintió comprendiendo eso, aunque su rostro aún se veía contraído. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada. Sirius, Lily y él habían planeado ayudar a todos los más pequeños a ponerse a salvo, y no lo habían conseguido. Había fallado. Le había fallado a Dumbledore. Este le había dicho hacía tiempo que en un momento de crisis la gente le seguiría a él. Pero no había conseguido estar a la altura… No obstante, quiso evitar seguir sumergiéndose en ese pensamiento pesimista y se centró en lo importante.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Están bien? Lily, Sirius y Peter ya lo sé. Les vi y se veían bien…

Remus dudó y decidió empezar por la parte suave.

- Gis y Jeff también están bien. Grace quedó algo herida, pero nada grave. Si mal no recuerdo creo que ayer salía de la enfermería.

James asintió pensativamente.

- ¿Y Kate? –preguntó al ver que no la nombraban-. ¿Y Sadie? ¿Qué tal ellas?

A Remus le dio un tic en la mejilla y él no lo pasó por alto. Miró de reojo a sus padres y les vio compartir una mirada apurada. Al volver a mirar a su amigo le vio morderse el labio con indecisión y de repente un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre él.

- No… -dijo con voz débil negando con la cabeza repetidamente-.

Miró a Remus para que este desmintiera sus funestos pensamientos, pero solo agudizó más la mueca que marcaba su rostro. Kate y Sadie no podían estar…

- Kate estaba con Grace y Gis en Las Tres Escobas –relató Remus con voz sombría. Solo con eso ya sorprendió a James-. Cuando los aurores comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, les dieron un traslador a las tres. Pero hubo una explosión y se separaron, y Gis desapareció sola con al traslador sin poder evitarlo. Por lo visto Grace y Kate intentaron salir de Hogsmeade por su propio pie pero se cruzaron antes con Bellatrix, la prima de Sirius…

- Mierda...–susurró James sabiendo que nada bueno podría haber salido de ese encuentro. Remus asintió, mientras las lágrimas que había conseguido retener caían lentamente por sus mejillas-.

- Mató a Kate primero y después se dedicó a torturar a Grace. Tuvo suerte de que la sacaran de allí antes de que también la matara a ella…

La mente de James iba muy despacio. Le costaba reaccionar. Asimilar que una amiga de toda la vida estaba muerta, que no volvería a verla, era demasiado para él en ese momento. Era como revivir los días posteriores al asesinato de Richard. Sintió que un nudo se le colocó en la garganta, y que los ojos le escocían. Parecía como si no le entrara suficiente aire en el pecho, pero procuró no ponerse a hiperventilar para no parecer débil. Solo su expresión contraída dejaba ver lo que tenía por dentro. Suspiró un par de veces intentando retener las lágrimas y miró a su amigo para que acabara la historia.

- ¿Cómo fue lo de Sadie? –preguntó con voz ronca-.

- No lo sé –reconoció este secándose las mejillas apresuradamente-. Supuestamente no iba a ir a Hogsmeade, pero la encontraron cerca de Cabeza de Puerco. Nadie sabe cuándo ni con quién fue. La encontraron Lily y Gis en la sala de morgue. También fue Lily la que descubrió lo de Kate…

James suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Era mucha información para tan poco tiempo. Sobre todo porque había supuesto durante todos esos días que todos estaban bien. Su subconsciente no le había torturado con imágenes grotescas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido. Simplemente no había pensado en la posibilidad de que a ninguno de sus amigos le hubiera ocurrido nada. Las cartas de Sirius y Lily no habían reflejado nada de eso. Desde luego había sido mejor estar en la ignorancia.

OO—OO

En Hogwarts todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma, aunque había sido de forma aparente. Todas las historias dramáticas aún se mantenían allí, a pesar de que los protagonistas de algunas de ellas ya no estaban en el colegio, ya fuera porque habían muerto, porque aún estaban ingresados o porque sus familias les habían sacado. El rencor y el deseo de venganza latían con calma, como una respiración suave, por todo el castillo. Solo esperaba el momento más adecuado para volver a explotar.

Una de las personas que se había refugiado en los estudios como coraza era Jane Green. La chica más popular de Ravenclaw llevaba desde el ataque casi viviendo en la biblioteca. Solo salía de ella para ir a clase, a dormir, o a la enfermería a visitar a dos de sus amigas. Ambas habían sido dadas de alta hacía unos días, por lo que el tiempo que perdía en visitas lo invirtió más aún en los estudios. Siempre había sido muy asidua a la biblioteca, pero lo cierto es que podía acabar haciendo un record.

Y es que ella prefería no volver a pensar en ese día. O al menos lo intentaba. Afortunadamente no había perdido a nadie querido, pero sí a demasiados conocidos. Y había visto mucho. Todo le había pillado en Honeyduckes con sus amigas, y el pánico les arrastró entre la muchedumbre. El grupo se separó, y ella se vio sola. Sabía que la habilidad la tenía porque siempre sacaba Extraordinario en Defensa, pero no supo muy bien de dónde sacó el valor. El caso es que se vio a sí misma enfrentándose a enmascarados con la varita cortando el aire. Primero por salvar su vida, después por sacar a los más pequeños de problemas, y finalmente buscando a sus amigas. Ayudó a todo el que pudo por el camino, pero cuando encontró a una de sus amigas herida la ayudó a incorporarse a huyó con ella en cuanto encontró un resquicio de paz entre las peleas.

Los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn habían sabido de su heroica actuación por su amiga y algún otro compañero, y le habían felicitado efusivamente. Incluso le habían dicho que hablarían con el director para ofrecerle, junto a otros compañeros, el Premio a Servicios Especiales a la Escuela. Lo que en otro tiempo habría sido un motivo más para pavonearse, ahora le daba igual. Después de lo que había visto ese día un trofeo no tenía ninguna importancia. Había escrito a sus padres para intentar exponer la inquietud y la congoja que sentía por dentro, pero estos le habían dado más importancia a la posibilidad de conseguir un premio que jamás había ganado nadie de su familia. Ellos, que nunca habían destacado en nada, estaban maravillados con una hija que destacaba en belleza e inteligencia.

Molesta por no poder huir de sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue a dejar el libro en su estantería. Ese día no trabajaría más en pociones. Cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió a la estantería de herbología. De repente había decidido adelantar la redacción que tenía para la semana que viene. Todo fuera para mantener la mente ocupada de esas imágenes que le perseguían por la noche. El olor, los gritos, el color de la sangre… Lo tenía todo pegado a su memoria y no sabía cómo sacarlo de allí. Cuando encontró finalmente el libro que buscaba lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde tenía desparramadas sus cosas. Esos días la biblioteca no estaba muy llena. Apenas había un puñado más de estudiantes que tenían la misma intención que Jane: Mantener la cabeza ocupada.

Estuvo un rato concentrada en un texto sobre la cultivación de díctamo, y cuando tuvo claros los conceptos por los que debía comenzar, empezó a escribir la redacción. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, pero esperó a que pasaran de largo. Al contrario de lo que creía, estos se detuvieron a su lado y Jane levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con Josh Cambell.

- Hola –dijo el muchacho tímidamente, a lo que Jane contestó con un ligero gesto de cabeza antes de volver a enfrascarse en su redacción. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y esperaba que el muchacho captara la indirecta y no tuviera que pegarle ningún bufido-.

Pero en vez de darse por aludido, Josh dudó un par de veces y finalmente tomó asiento frente a ella. Jane suspiró y le miró con los ojos como dagas.

- Estoy ocupada –le comunicó marcando bien las palabras-.

Su tono, evidentemente, cohibió al chico pero no le quitó la idea con la que había ido. Titubeó un par de veces y finalmente suspiró con fuerza.

- Llevo días buscándote para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste en Hogsmeade.

- De nada. Ahora, adiós –le dijo cortante y volviendo la vista al pergamino-.

Josh la observó durante unos segundos, esperando que volviera a mirarle, aunque solo le fulminara. Pero Jane simplemente se centró en su redacción y fingió que se había evaporado en su silla. No pudo evitar observar su aspecto. Tenía la tez pálida. No blanca, como de costumbre, sino amarillenta. Los párpados los tenía hinchados y unas ojeras afeaban bastante su hermoso rostro. Su pelo no estaba tan cuidado como de costumbre, sino que se lo había recogido en una coleta llena de enredos para que no le molestara al estudiar. Incluso su vestimenta era algo más descuidada y menos conjuntada de lo normal. Había visto esa dejadez en muchas personas los últimos días como para no saber a qué se debía.

- Por mucho que intentes fingir, se nota a leguas que a ti también te afectó.

Jane suspiró y tiró la pluma con fuerza, manchando sin querer su pergamino de tinta.

- A ver, Cambell. ¿Crees que mi mayor deseo en la vida es tener una conversación existencialista contigo? –le bufó-.

Josh negó con la cabeza.

- No. Solo te estoy diciendo que se te nota. Y no deberías avergonzarte. Todos estamos igual.

- Yo estoy bien. No salí herida, ni perdí a nadie querido. Todos vimos cosas desagradables, pero si quisiera hablar de ello con alguien no te escogería a ti…

Josh hizo una mueca ante el carácter de la chica, que inmediatamente centró sus esfuerzos en recuperar la pulcritud de su pergamino. Decidió dejarla en paz, y se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a los demás.

- Solo venía a darte las gracias. Me salvaste la vida, y jamás lo olvidaré. Y lo otro te lo decía solo para que no te obligues a ser tan perfecta. En tiempos como estos lo que menos se necesita es fingir…

Le sonrió levemente para darle a entender que comprendía su pérdida de papeles, y la dejó tranquila. Ya había salido de la biblioteca cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba. Al darse la vuelta, Jane iba hacia él trastabillando e intentando mantener todos los libros y pergaminos en su regazo. Él corrió en su ayuda al ver peligrar esa montaña de apuntes. Cuando controlaron la situación, Jane le miró con una disculpa grabada en la cara.

- Perdona por mi reacción. Han sido unos días muy extraños y no estaba preparada para tener esa charla.

Él sonrió ligeramente, siguiéndola en el camino que había tomado.

- Es normal. Yo también me entrometí donde no debía.

Esperaba que Jane se callara o como mucho sacara un tema banal. Pero le sorprendió yendo directa al grano.

- ¿Sabes? Eso que has dicho de fingir tiene su gracia. Durante todos estos días he tenido la sensación de que todo el mundo fingía. Nuestros compañeros, los profesores, mis padres… Parece como si todo el mundo quisiera olvidar a marchas forzadas. Nadie habla directamente del tema, o de… ellos.

Para ambos quedó evidente que "ellos" eran los fallecidos. A Josh no le quedó otra que darle la razón. La gente había hecho de ese tema un tabú poco después de los funerales. Se hablaba de los heridos, de su recuperación, de su vuelta al colegio. Pero de los muertos no se mencionaba nada.

- Tienes razón –le dijo-. Hay mucha presión acumulada. La gente está fingiendo demasiado. Me da la sensación de que esto acabará explotando de la peor manera…

- Sí –concordó Jane con un profundo suspiro-.

Después de esa declaración sí que hubo un silencio espacioso, mientras se dirigían hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. No quedaban muchas ganas de hablar al pensar en sus compañeros desaparecidos. Aunque no les tocara directamente, sí que notaban el cambio de ambiente. Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo tras la ausencia de esas personas. No era que les hubieran cambiado de colegio o que hubieran terminado sus estudios. Esos compañeros no habían ido a ninguna otra parte; se habían ido para siempre. Y todos ellos habían sido testigos de ello, en mayor o menor medida.

- ¿Has leído lo de James? –preguntó Jane retomando la conversación-.

Josh sonrió. Por fin una buena noticia en medio de toda aquella locura.

- Sí. Pero yo me enteré ayer. Al poco de ocurrir se lo dijeron a su novia y a sus amigos, y ellos a nosotros. Es una gran noticia. Por fin tuvimos algo que celebrar.

Ella sonrió a su vez.

- Yo me alegré tanto cuando lo leí esta mañana… James no se merecía acabar así –Josh negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella. La miró de reojo esperando ver su reacción con el tema, pero aparte de un profundo cariño no había rastro de la anterior devoción mezclada con locura que había sentido tiempo atrás por su capitán-. ¿Sabe alguien por qué le secuestraron? Debía ser importante si se tomaron tantas molestias como para infiltrarse en San Mungo…

Pero Josh se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Les hemos preguntado a sus amigos, pero ninguno sabe nada. La familia de James está forrada, así que supongo que intentarían chantajearles. Imagino que para todas sus ofensivas necesitan muchos galeones…

- Sí. Puede… -declaró Jane no muy convencida pero dejando el tema por imposible-.

Aún quedaba un trecho para llegar a su sala común, y se dio cuenta de por fin se sentía cómoda hablando con alguien en los últimos días. Irónicamente, era alguien que nunca le había caído expresamente bien. Josh era un chico que estaba colado por ella desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. Y ella el único caso que le había hecho, fue una vez en tercer curso que no llevaba bien estudiada la lección de runas antiguas y le copió el examen. Como encima suspendieron los dos, Jane no guardó nunca una gran imagen de él. Siempre se había burlado de él, hasta que las tornas cambiaron hacía un par de meses. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos. Hablando como dos buenos amigos. Lo que no consiguiera la guerra…

- Un amigo tuyo estaba mal, ¿no? –recordó de repente. Se giró para mirarle y vio que hizo una mueca ante su mención-.

- Sí, Johnny. Pero ya está mejor. Esta semana le dan el alta en San Mungo y pronto volverá a clase.

Jane asintió con la cabeza, alegrándose interiormente pero sin decir nada. Al oír el nombre del chico le puso cara enseguida, al igual que compañía.

- Ya decía yo que veía al callo malayo muy triste últimamente- dijo más para ella que para su acompañante-.

- Se llama Sarah –replicó Josh enseguida mirándola con seriedad-. Es Sarah. Y es normal que estuviera mal. Es su novio y ha estado muy jodido…

Jane hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no contestó lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. No era el momento de los comentarios sarcásticos. Pero Josh sí se había sentido molesto, y profundizó en el tema.

- Siempre tratas a la gente con desprecio. ¿No podías dirigirte a ella por su nombre? Sabes cuál es, llevamos seis años yendo a clase juntos.

- Ella también sabe mi nombre y no la he oído usarlo nunca –respondió ella rodando los ojos, mientras levantaba los dedos para enumerar-. Se ha referido a mí de mil maneras, excepto por mi nombre. Pija conjuntada, calienta braguetas, rubia sin cerebro, princesita destronada, niña de papá…

- Eso es…

Diferente. Es lo que iba a decir, pero se calló antes de terminar. En realidad no era tan distinta la manera en que Sarah se refería a Jane de la que Jane se refería a ella, o a casi todo el mundo. Si Jane tuviera una mano tan rápida como su lengua sería una gran cazadora. Sin embargo, Sarah tampoco se quedaba coja.

Jane le miró de reojo y, al verle aceptar su punto interiormente, sonrió. Miró al frente y al fondo vio la entrada a su torre. Sonriendo con más sinceridad de la que lo había hecho esos días, se dirigió al muchacho para que le diera la mitad de los libros que le había llevado hasta allá.

- Gracias por la conversación, Josh. Creo que necesita urgentemente hablar sin tapujos con alguien.

Él solo acertó a sonreír titubeante, mientras la miraba desaparecer por la puerta. No fue capaz de despedirse; tenía la garganta seca y no era para menos. Hablando de nombres, era la primera vez que Jane le llamaba por el suyo.

OO—OO

Pasaron tres días en los que el tiempo no dio tregua a aquellos parajes escoceses. Las lluvias torrenciales y las tormentas eléctricas se intercalaban sin dar tregua. Las clases de Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tuvieron que ser canceladas hasta que el tiempo mejorara. Cada dos por tres los alumnos se podían encontrar a Filch rezongando por algún pasillo con la señora Norris detrás de él y cargando con la fregona y el cubo. Debido a ese interminable diluvio el agua se colaba por las viejas grietas de las paredes de piedra del castillo y varios pasillos estaban inundados. El conserje estaba de peor humor que nunca.

Con ese tiempo se limitaban las actividades que los alumnos podían hacer para entretener sus mentes. No podían salir del castillo, tenían más horas libres y ciertas áreas estaban restringidas por las inundaciones. Eso solo provocaba que tuvieran que estar más tiempo en sus salas comunes, rumiando un suceso que aún no habían asimilado y mucho menos superado. Especialmente entre los amigos y familiares de los fallecidos estaba creciendo una gran tensión acumulada. Aún no era muy evidente, pero se fraguaba algo detrás de esas máscaras de dolor, impotencia e ira. Latiendo suavemente, como a la espera de que algo hiciese explotar todo.

Ajeno a toda esa nube de sensaciones, Sirius había vuelto a retomar una especie de rutina. Ante la falta de James y Remus, Peter y él se sentían casi huérfanos. Nunca habían tenido una gran conexión solo entre ellos dos, y los ratos muertos se hacían eternos. Pero él había encontrado una buena sustituta. De algún modo le había otorgado a Lily el título de hermana postiza, y ella parecía encantada con la idea. Pasaban muchos ratos juntos hablando, algo impensable un par de años antes cuando Lily no podía pasar diez minutos seguidos con James ni Sirius. Grace se había dado cuenta enseguida de esa conexión, y aunque sabía que tenía ningún motivo para estar celosa sí que se había sentido algo desplazada. Su mejor amiga fue la primera que se dio cuenta, y tras eso hizo todo lo posible para hacérselo ver a Sirius.

Finalmente el domingo por la tarde este se lo tomó por completo para estar con su novia. Después de tanto estar con Lily esta se merecía también un poco de atención. Además de que no habían tenido una charla profunda desde antes del ataque. Al principio Grace desconfió un poco porque discrepaba con él en que un paseo por la torre de Astronomía sería muy romántico. No con ese tiempo, que convertía aquel lugar en uno de los más fríos del colegio y donde tenían un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de quedar empapados por la lluvia que se colaba por todas las goteras. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin Sirius quería pasar una tarde agradable con ella recogió una manta de su habitación y le siguió sin oponerse más.

Como supuso, al llegar tuvo que echarse la manta a los hombros porque el viento era fortísimo, incluso ensordecedor. Sin embargo Sirius cogió su mano y la condujo hasta un rincón sin goteras donde conjuró unas llamas que se mantuvieron juntos a ellos a varios centímetros del suelo. Grace se sentó recogiendo las piernas y le miró algo extrañada.

- Lily cree que te pasa algo. Y yo también comienzo a creerlo –le dijo él mientras llevaba las manos hacia las llamas para calentarlas-.

- ¿Pasarme? ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella sorprendida de que querría hablar de ese tema-.

- Pues que estás rara, y te distancias de nosotros.

- Sois vosotros dos los que os apartáis –le respondió ella mirándole con una cara que quería decir: "Y lo sabes"-. Si lo niegas pregúntale a Peter, a ver qué te dice.

Sirius titubeó un poco, pero al rememorar ciertos momentos de días anteriores se dio cuenta de que Grace tenía parte de razón. Inconscientemente Lily y él quizá se habían apartado algunas veces del grupo. Se habían unido mucho tras el ataque, habían hecho un buen equipo y se habían apoyado el uno en el otro. Además, ella era la conexión más cercana que tenía con James, y después de lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo no podía evitar querer confirmar que todo volvería a la normalidad. Lily era parte de la esencia de James. Si ella estaba bien significaba que su amigo volvería pronto. O al menos así lo veía su subconsciente.

- Quizá he pasado mucho tiempo con Lily últimamente… -concedió aún pensativo-.

Grace asintió mientras le cogía de la mano, que estaba helada.

- No creas que es algo que me molesta. Me encanta que os hayais hecho buenos amigos, porque antes parecía que os llevabais bien solamente porque James y yo estábamos en medio. Pero echo de menos tener tu atención.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado.

- Tú sabes que hay cierta parte de atención que Lily no tendrá nunca, ¿no? Una que te dedico en exclusiva –aclaró como broma privada mirándola de arriba abajo sin disimulos-. Ni Lily ni ninguna otra chica.

Esperaba relajar completamente el ambiente y pasar de dedicarse a empresas más placenteras, pero en vez de inclinarse a besarlo, Grace se subió más la manta y le miró con una expresión extraña, entre la comprensión y el aburrimiento. Desde luego era una señal de que debería dejar sus planes de diversión para más adelante porque ella no estaba con ganas. Se acercó a ella para robarle un trocito de manta y colocárselo en las rodillas, y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Desde los ventanales de la torre se podía ver el bosque prohibido soportando la fuerza del viento. El cielo se iluminaba cada poco por los rayos, y todo retumbaba cada vez que sonaba un trueno. A él le encantaba ir a ese lugar en días de tormenta con James, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y ver la naturaleza en estado puro. Pero el modo en que el cuerpo de Grace se agitaba a su lado le dio a entender que ella no estaba muy cómoda.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Grace no le contestó, pero no porque estuviera molesta sino porque parecía que no le había oído. Inclinó la cabeza a un costado para mirarla la cara y vio su mirada perdida. Para sacarla de sus pensamientos agitó un poco el brazo donde estaba apoyada y alzó las cejas interrogante.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Grace frunció el ceño un segundo, pero después se acomodó para contárselo.

- Estaba recordando cómo me comporté cuando volvisteis. No fui exactamente la novia perfecta, ¿no?

- Bueno… -comenzó él con una pequeña sonrisa, empezando una broma. Un golpe seco en es estómago le hizo replanteárselo-. Supongo que tenías motivos, ¿no? Por el susto que os dimos, y todo.

- Sí… -suspiró un segundo, porque eso solo era parte del problema-. Además, estaba algo alterada y confundida. Unos minutos antes había tenido un encuentro con tu hermano.

- ¿Con Regulus? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Estaba en los jardines, y de lejos le confundí contigo. Hablé un rato con él.

- ¿Te hizo una confesión? –preguntó él entre dientes. Estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano pequeño había estado en Hogsmeade bajo una máscara-.

- No. Me negó todo. Dijo que estuvo en Hogsmeade pero con sus amigos, de forma normal. A los que han pillado son de nuestro curso, él podía haber estado con sus compañeros perfectamente.

- Sí, podría. Pero no me lo creo.

- Yo empiezo a no creérmelo tampoco –concordó Grace tristemente-. Y también le pregunté por Kate.

Eso sí que llamó la atención de Sirius, que se enderezó rápidamente para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu teoría me carcome por dentro. Simplemente no puedo aceptar que sea responsable de la muerte de Kate, aunque sea indirectamente…

Sirius sentía lo mismo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esa era la mayor probabilidad. Le costó un par de minutos hacer esa pregunta, porque el miedo a la respuesta era muy grande. Pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada –respondió Grace con una mueca-. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo negó. Quedó bastante evidente que sí había hablado de ella a Bellatrix.

El dolor y la rabia que supuso esa confirmación fueron tan fuertes que sintió cómo las venas se le hinchaban, los músculos se le agarrotaban y la piel se le tensaba. Sin darse cuenta tenía apretados con fuerza los puños y pugnaba por levantarse. Grace se lo impidió.

- Yo también me enfurecí mucho en primer momento. Pero entiende una cosa. Lo más probable es que le hablara de ella hace un año, cuando empezasteis a salir. Estaría furioso y enrabietado, y seguro que tu prima no dejó escapar la oportunidad para sonsacarle todo. Ella ha aprovechado esa información mucho después. Ella es la que la mató. Ella es la culpable.

Durante un par de minutos Sirius tuvo una fuerte lucha interna. Una parte le pedía que recorriera Hogwarts hasta dar con esa serpiente con la que compartía sangre y matarlo de una paliza. Pero otra parte analizaba lo que le había dicho Grace. Y como anécdota, la parte cerebral ganó esa vez. Quizá porque no tenía en absoluto ganas de partirle la cara a su hermano. Y menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

- Tienes razón. El muy idiota seguro que tuvo una vomitona verbal y la perra de Bella se guardó la información para usarla cuando pudiera. Si de algo es culpable es de ser demasiado estúpido. Pero su estupidez ya le ha costado la vida a Kate. Y te juro que no se lo perdonaré jamás…

Grace se apoyó en su hombro, sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban. Ambos se seguían preocupando por Regulus y por ese camino en que se estaba metiendo que era demasiado grande para él. Pero ninguno podría olvidar a Kate. No necesitaban hablar más del tema para saber que se sentían exactamente igual que el otro. El fantasma de Kate siempre estaría ahí, y ninguno quería olvidarlo. Quería venganza. Querían justicia.

OO—OO

Lily estaba en ese momento en el despacho de Dumbledore. La reunión con que este le había amenazado por fin estaba teniendo lugar. Había sido una sorpresa para la pelirroja el recibir la carta del director tan pronto, pero al ver el estado del anciano quedó claro que este había sacado tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder hablar con ella. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cara estaba adornada con dos profundas ojeras y sus ojos denotaban cansancio. Sin embargo, se mostró tan ágil como siempre yendo directo al grano. Quería saber cómo había ocurrido exactamente todo el tema de las cajas. No solo cómo habían llegado a manos de James (lo que ya sabía a grandes rasgos gracias a los amigos de este), sino cómo ella aprendió a usarlas y cómo ocurrió todo lo que se desarrolló en la cueva.

- Entonces, ¿eran unos jeroglíficos? –preguntó cuando Lily llegó a la parte en que logró descifrar el código de las cajas-.

- Sí. Juntándolos componían un poema. Aunque suene cursi, en esas palabras me reconocí a mí misma. El señor Duncker me dijo que era algo sencillo a la par que complicado, y que si lo había tenido en mi vida alguna vez encontraría la solución. Imagino que si no me lo dijo directamente, es porque es imprescindible averiguarlo por uno mismo para usarlas bien…

Dumbledore estuvo un par de minutos elucubrando todo lo que había oído esa tarde, y uniéndolo a lo que ya sabía por Bernard Duncker y por Leonardo Murdock.

- Eso explica muchas cosas –reconoció pensativamente. Lily le miró extrañada, y al ver que le exigía tantas respuestas a su alumna decidió ser completamente sincero con ella-. Verás Lily, tanto Bernard como Leo solo me hablaron en general sobre el tema de las cajas. Me aseguraron que no había peligro de que Voldemort averiguara cómo unificar el poder de las cuatro, aunque no me aclararon el por qué. De todas formas, ya de por sí era un peligro que él las consiguiera sin lograr unirlas, porque Voldemort con el poder de los cuatro elementos por separado es casi igual de peligroso.

Lily asintió comprensivamente, aunque según el director le fue explicando cómo se habían sucedido las cosas durante esos meses se perdía más. Sentía que aquello era muy grande. Mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. Y el que ella hubiera conseguido ponerle fin había sido un gran golpe de suerte, porque realmente era la persona menos cualificada para ello. Así se lo expuso a Dumbledore, pero él negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

- No lo creo, Lily. Tú eres la persona que hacía falta, no tengo ninguna duda. De no ser por ti y por toda la situación que se ha dado, no habríamos conseguido recuperar las cuatro cajas.

- Pero yo lo averigüé de casualidad. Quiero decir, no entendía nada y en el último momento, cuando estaba con James, ese poema tuvo sentido, pero solo por casualidad.

- Las casualidades no existen –rebatió el profesor con una amable sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa justo enfrente de ella-. Si James no hubiera estado en un peligro tan grande y tú no habrías acudido en su ayuda por pura bondad y amor, no lo habrías podido averiguar. La situación se dio perfecta para que tú descubrieras el magnífico poder que tienen el amor y la bondad, y los pudieras usar contra el mal. Con todo el poder que tiene Voldemort, él jamás ha sabido amar a nadie, por lo que no entendería la fuerza de esas palabras grabadas en las cajas. James y tú, pese a ser jóvenes y mucho menos poderosos, sabéis lo que es amar sin reservas. Y eso tiene más poder que toda la maldad del mundo. Es el amor, Lily, y no otra cosa, lo que mueve el mundo.

La pelirroja sonrió bastante sonrojada al recordar la gran revelación que tuvo en ese momento. Lo que podría calificarse como una debilidad, porque James se había convertido en su punto más débil, se convirtió en un arma contra los que intentaban hacerles daño. Parecía increíble que algo tan delicado y puro tuviera tanta fuerza. Pero la última frase del director tenía razón. La había oído multitud de veces en anuncios publicitarios, en las películas o en las canciones, pero hasta ese momento no comprendió hasta qué punto era cierto aquello de que el amor podía mover el mundo. Se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, y cuando regresó Dumbledore le regaló una amable y comprensiva sonrisa. Después, el director dio una palmada y se incorporó.

- Bien. Parece que toda esta pesadilla va llegando a su fin. Y, como ya te he dicho Lily, todo gracias a ti. Pese a que aún creo que merecéis un castigo por haberos escapado, te doy las gracias. Y me temo que un poco más adelante tendré que pedirte un nuevo favor. A ti y a James, cuando él haya terminado de recuperarse.

- ¿Un favor? –preguntó ella confusa-. ¿Qué tipo de favor?

- Debemos destruir esas cajas. Aniquilarlas y acabar con ellas para que no den más problemas. Pero Leonardo me ha asegurado que para ello necesitaré la ayuda de quienes han conseguido entenderlas mejor que nadie. Esos sois James y tú. Cuando todo se tranquilice deberemos hacer el ritual para eliminar este peligro para siempre.

Lily asintió comprensivamente.

- James me escribió ayer asegurándome que estaba bastante recuperado y que no tardarían en darle el alta –le informó-. A partir de entonces podrá contar con nosotros cuando quiera.

- Aún es pronto –aseguró Dumbledore sentándose lentamente en su silla-. Me temo que aún tenemos varios puntos que aclarar. Por ejemplo, en cuanto a la seguridad de Bernard Duncker. Podríamos realizar el ritual en secreto y asegurándonos de que no deje rastro de su presencia para que no le arresten, pero han surgido cuestiones nuevas. Se ha detenido a uno de los hombres que asesinó verdaderamente a los Johnson. Su juicio sobre sus crímenes en Inglaterra será en pocos días, y después será trasladado a Alemania para que responda por este caso. En pocos meses podría resolverse todo y, con suerte, el señor Duncker será declarado inocente y no tendrá que seguir escondiéndose.

Lily volvió a asentir, pensativamente. Recordó haber leído algo en El Profeta sobre un detenido al día siguiente de haber rescatado a James. Además, tuvo que prestarle atención al tema porque Gisele puso el grito en el cielo al averiguar quién era. Por lo visto había sido un compañero de sus padres en la Orden del Fénix que supuestamente había muerto. Un agente doble que había fingido su asesinato para pasarse de bando. La ira de la latina se acrecentó al pensar que podría haber tenido que ver con la muerte de sus padres, cosa de la que después habló también la prensa. Y ahora parecía que también había estado involucrado en el asesinato de Richard y su familia. Todo era tan lioso, se mezclaba tanto entre ellos, que se estaba mareando. Y entonces un pensamiento más le asaltó, y se entristeció más aún.

- Al final será libre –murmuró pensativamente-. A Sadie le habría encantado verlo…

Dumbledore asintió en silencio, respetando el recuerdo cariñoso hacia esa alumna fallecida. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de conocerla, pero dada la profunda fidelidad que había mostrado en su despacho el día que su padre escapó de prisión, estaba seguro de que Lily tenía razón. A Sadie Duncker le habría encantado ver cómo conseguían limpiar el nombre de su padre…

OO—OO

Por fin se había salido con la suya. Esa noche, tras casi cinco días de confinamiento en San Mungo, Remus había podido visitar a Rachel. No fue hasta que el profesor Dumbledore intervino y le concedió unos minutos, porque las normas del hospital eran muy estrictas en la zona en la que estaba internada. Aún estaba muy grave y no había despertado, pero las anotaciones que se podían leer en su diario médico invitaban a la esperanza. Así se lo había hecho saber el director cuando él se descompuso al ver su estado.

- Tiene todas las probabilidades para sobrevivir, Remus. Y más después de la sangre que tú le has donado. Saldrá de esta, tranquilo.

No había respondido a sus palabras de ánimo, pero el anciano lo entendió. Remus aún sentía un gran shock por la imagen que tenía delante. Era su novia. Al menos lo parecía en parte. Pero costaba reconocer a su Rachel debajo de esa extraña. Su cara estaba completamente llena de cicatrices. Al haber tenido que interrumpir el tratamiento que le recomendó madame Pomfrey tras el ataque, los cortes que le habían hecho no habían cicatrizado correctamente y le ocupaban toda la cara. Eran completamente ilegibles, afortunadamente; pero él que sabía lo que estaba escrito casi podía vislumbrar la palabra "impura" en su mejilla. Luego estaban sus rizos, sus preciosos rizos. Ese pelo enmarañado, oscurecido y apagado no parecía el suyo, pero lo era. Y a partir de ahora tendría el cabello mucho más difícil debido a su estado hormonal alterado por su sangre licántropa, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Los vendajes y la acumulación de pociones se centraban sobre todo en el cuello, donde le había mordido Greyback. Había sido tan cerca de la yugular que se estremecía cada vez que recordaba la imagen y el sonido de la sangre chapoteando al exterior cuando los dientes del hombre lobo rasgaron la piel.

La zona de la herida se extendía por el hombro y parte de la cara. Esa zona le quedaría siempre de una tonalidad distinta al resto de la piel, como él tenía en su pierna izquierda. La marca inolvidable de su maldición; la que ahora compartían los dos. A partir de ese momento Rachel cambiaría. Los demás aseguraban que no, pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo que ese contagio le hacía a una persona. Él había sido un niño revoltoso y completamente extrovertido antes de ser convertido. Puede que incluso hubiera dejado en evidencia a James y Sirius. Pero, aunque conservaba esa esencia, otra persona más oscura y amargada se había adueñado de su ser. Y a Rachel también le ocurriría. Lo que él más temía era que esa nueva persona no le quisiera a su lado…

Su visión le dolía, pero se mantuvo firmemente pegado a los pies de la cama todo el tiempo que pudo. Se obligaba a mirarla y observarla por completo. Debía aceptar a la nueva Rachel cuanto antes para intentar ayudarle a ella a aceptarse. Esa Rachel ya no tendría su carita de ángel, con su preciosa piel color aceituna y sus rizos castaños que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Esa Rachel tendría la cara completamente llena de cicatrices y probablemente sus rizos serían una mezcla de su antigua cabellera y de algo extraño. No es que el físico tuviera mucha importancia a esas alturas para ellos. Lo suyo estaba por encima de la superficialidad. Pero costaría que ella consiguiera aceptar todo eso, y más con el carácter irritable que caracterizaba a los primeros meses tras la transformación. Si a eso le incluía lo difícil que resultaría su vida en Hogwarts a partir de ese momento… Habría una gran diferencia entre la alegría que muchos tuvieron de su vuelta hacía pocas semanas y la inquietud que, sin duda, levantaría su regreso en ese momento, en que todos conocían su suerte. Serían unos meses duros, pero él estaría allí, y el resto del grupo también.

Cuando Dumbledore se acercó desde la puerta donde estaba vigilando y le indicó que no podían quedarse más rato, le hizo caso sin protestar. Simplemente le dedicó otra profunda mirada a su chica y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Le hubiera gustado poder darle un beso en la mejilla, pero las estrictas órdenes eran que ni podía tocarle ni la punta del dedo meñique. Así que se guardó en los bolsillos de la túnica las manos, que le picaban del deseo de tocarla, y siguió al director silencioso por los pasillos del hospital. Dumbledore le observó un poco antes de hablar. Tenía miedo de que su alumno se volviera a retraer, como sabía que lo había hecho desde el ataque.

- Estará bien, Remus. Cuando te digo que lo tiene todo para sobrevivir no es solo para tranquilizarte. Cada día mejora, aunque lentamente.

El joven licántropo asintió con la cabeza pensativamente.

- Lo sé –dijo-. Tiene mal aspecto, pero no se ve moribunda. Lo que estaba pensando es lo difícil que será cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. La gente sabe lo que le ha ocurrido y no lo llevará bien. Seguramente haya muchos conflictos, y eso le afectará demasiado…

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió su camino al lado del director. Esperaba que este comenzara su retahíla de palabras tranquilizadoras y esperanzadoras, pero no dijo nada. Y eso fue lo que llamó su atención. Le miró de reojo, esperando alguna reacción, pero le vio pensativo y nervioso. Remus frunció más el ceño y le miró directamente, buscando una explicación a su reacción.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –se animó a preguntar finalmente-.

Dumbledore suspiró, y le hizo un gesto. Ya habían llegado a su cuarto, así que le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él. Remus había conseguido convencer a su padre de que se fuera a dormir a su casa por las noches, así que estaban solos. Al ver tan serio al director se preocupó más aún.

- Verás, Remus. Rachel no va a volver a Hogwarts. No puede hacerlo, es imposible.

Esa declaración le sorprendió tanto que estuvo varios instantes buscando las palabras. No había contemplado esa posibilidad. Por alguna razón no había llegado a imaginar que Rachel no podría volver. Cuando finalmente encontró las palabras estabas salieron apelotonadas y algo confusas.

- Pe-pero… ¿C-Cómo que no? ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore hizo una mueca de resignación.

- El Consejo de Padres y el propio Ministerio. He intentando todo para convencerles y asegurarles que la tendré estrictamente vigilada en los momentos en que sea peligrosa; e incluso he utilizado la poción matalobos como argumento. Pero ya sabes que aún hay mucha incomprensión con vosotros. No quieren que se mezcle con los alumnos ni el resto del mes que será normal, y menos ahora que está recién mordida. He insistido todo lo que he podido, pero algunos miembros del Ministerio han empezado a rebuscar cuestiones sucias para deslegitimarme. Mi reputación no está en su mejor momento tampoco.

- ¿Así que va a permitir que la expulsen solo para guardar su reputación? –preguntó el joven dolido-.

- Nada más lejos –se apresuró a asegurar el anciano con gesto solemne-. Nada peor puede sucederle a mi reputación que lo que ya ha ocurrido. Y para que esta no afecte a Hogwarts te adelanto que pienso dimitir de mi puesto cuando acabe el presente curso.

Remus abrió la boca entre sorprendido y horrorizado. ¿Hogwarts sin Dumbledore? ¿En plena guerra? Sería una masacre tan grande que lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade sería simplemente una anécdota suave para contar a los niños.

- Usted no puede…

- No interfieras en mis decisiones laborales, Remus –le recriminó el profesor, a lo que él se calló rápidamente-. Además, la decisión está tomada. Te juro que lamento muchísimo no poder ayudar más a Rachel, pero si seguían buscando averiguarían que tú también eres un licántropo, y también pedirían tu expulsión. No puedo hacer nada para ocultar lo de Rachel, pero puedo asegurarme que tú acabes tus estudios. Mejor uno que perderos a los dos.

A la vista de que Remus iba a decir algo, Dumbledore se le adelantó.

- Y no se te ocurra pensar en abandonar el colegio por Rachel. No te imaginas cuantos de tu condición habrían querido tener la oportunidad que tienes tú. Ella no te perdonaría que tú sacrificaras tu educación por su causa.

Remus estuvo a punto de contestar que seguramente con el humor que tendría los primeros meses todo lo que querría es destrucción, sacrificio y venganza, pero prefirió callárselo y que pensasen por el poco tiempo que quedaba hasta que despertara, que Rachel seguiría siendo la misma. Y menos lo sería si no podía contar con él, que la comprendería más que nadie. Eso le encendió una bombilla.

- Puede volver –dijo de repente, ganándose una mirada de Dumbledore-. Puede volver a su habitación, en la que se escondió durante meses hasta que murió su madre. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

El plan era perfecto, sobre todo porque ya había funcionado antes. Pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- Me temo que no. Quieren monitorizarla durante los primeros meses de las transformaciones. Tenerla controlada y asegurarse de que es de fiar antes de dejarla libre.

- ¿La van a encerrar como a un delincuente? –exclamó Remus ofendido-.

- Me aseguraré de que la trasladen a un lugar decente y cómodo. Voy a estar pendiente de ella, tranquilo. Es un triste proceso por el que tenemos que pasar, pero saldrá de esta y recuperaremos a la Rachel de siempre, no te preocupes.

Eso último Remus tenía clarísimo era imposible, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Se tragaría su preocupación y la angustia que le daba pensar en cómo sería su reencuentro, porque seguramente deberían retrasar este hasta el verano. Aunque no encontrara a la Rachel de siempre, confiaba en que para entonces algo de su niña habría salido a la luz y pudiera capturar su esencia. Solo le quedaba esperar.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, en San Mungo la situación estaba bastante calmada. Muchos de los heridos en el ataque de Hogsmeade habían sido dados de alta, y los que no la recibirían en breve era porque les esperaba una larga temporada en el hospital. El caso de James iba avanzando muy favorablemente, y de hecho el muchacho ya se sentía que muchas fuerzas, como así se lo repetía constantemente a sus padres. Sin embargo, sus días de confinamiento no habían terminado. Cuando ya estuvo más fuerte, eso sí, sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de tener una larga charla con él sobre todo lo ocurrido.

La confirmación de la muerte de su tío había sido un batacazo, pero tampoco algo sorprendente porque todo apuntaba a ello. El que le hubieran secuestrado e intentado sacar información sobre la caja, las burlas de Rabastan Lestrange y el no haber recibido su visita en todos esos días ya eran una confirmación en sí mismas. Pero oírlo de labios de su padre fue mucho peor. Vio el dolor que este sentía al perder a su hermano pequeño y se identificó con él. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que padre e hijo no tenían una complicidad tan fuerte en ningún tema. Pero se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor con el tema de su abuela. De hecho, su conversación iba por otros derroteros cuando se enteró.

- En una semana, ¿no os parece mucho? –se quejaba después de la visita de la enfermera esa mañana-.

- Es lo mínimo para que te recuperes de tus heridas –le dijo su madre arropándole y alisando las sábanas-. ¿No te das cuenta de la suerte que has tenido?

- Tienes que pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y sentirte muy afortunado –dijo su padre-. Esta horrible experiencia debe hacerte ver el verdadero riesgo de esta guerra, y lo importante que es que nos vayamos antes de que vaya a peor.

James se contuvo de rodar los ojos y se apresuró a desviar la conversación antes de que su padre se pusiera muy pesado. Pronto cumpliría los 18 años, y ya era mayor de edad para decidir si se quedaría en Inglaterra o no cuando acabara el colegio. Pero, para evitar más discusiones delante de su madre, retomó el primer tema.

- Sé lo que ha pasado y me siento muy afortunado por haber salido vivo y enterito de esta. Pero es que una semana más ingresado aquí se me va a hacer eterno. Estoy deseando tener mi escoba en las manos y volar un rato.

- Pues eso no podrás hacerlo en una temporada –insistió su madre pacientemente-. De todas formas, ¿no querrías pasar unos días en casa antes de volver a Hogwarts? Están concediendo permisos a los alumnos heridos, y creo que te vendría bien descansar un poco antes de volver al ajetreo.

- Seguro que sabrás recuperar el tiempo perdido perfectamente –comentó su padre sin darle más importancia a la falta de asistencia extra que tendría-.

James se lo pensó durante un par de segundos, aunque realmente no había nada que pensar. Sabía que sus padres querrían tenerlo con ellos para asegurarse y confirmarse a ellos mismos que no le había ocurrido nada malo. Pero más tiempo en casa haría que se agobiara. Cómo decírselo sin molestarles, era otro asunto.

- Os entiendo, pero creo que preferiría volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes. Con todo lo ocurrido… No sé, creo que sería un alivio volver a la normalidad. Retomar la rutina e intentar olvidar los peores episodios. Sé que será duro volver y no ver a Kate ni a Sadie pero…

Hizo una mueca, aún intentando hacerse a la idea de la muerte de sus amigas. Había sido un palo enterarse, como supuso que lo fue para el resto. Sus padres hicieron un gesto de comprensión, y probablemente fuese ese momento de debilidad lo que provocó que fueran más comprensivos con su vuelta inmediata al colegio. Su madre, desde luego, parecía a punto de llorar pero le hizo saber que comprendía y aceptaba su decisión. Su padre se mantuvo callado, y James dijo algo más para romper su coraza.

- Bueno, si la abuela quiere verme siempre puedo pasar un día por casa antes de volver al colegio. Comprendo que no está en condiciones de visitarme aquí, pero… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó de pronto al ver que su padre apretaba la mandíbula y se daba la vuelta-.

Charlus se giró a los pocos segundos con el rostro otra vez sereno, pero el dolor volvió a invadir sus ojos al igual que cuando hablaron de Adam. James le miró fijamente, y después a su madre, quien se veía triste pero más entera.

- Verás, cariño. Hay algo que aún no te habíamos contado, y es sobre la abuela. El día… El día anterior al ataque en Hogsmeade entraron en casa un grupo de mortífagos. Acababa de ocurrir lo de tu tío y buscaban pruebas de dónde podía esconder esa caja que buscaban.

- Aún no puedo creer que te metiera en medio –bufó Charlus entre ofendido y decepcionado-.

- Ahora ya da igual –le recordó su esposa, aunque enseguida se volvió hacia James quien le había tomado muy fuerte de su mano al escuchar que habían perpetrado en su casa-. El caso es que encontraron las pruebas que seguían tu rastro, y ahí decidieron ir a por ti.

- Y planearon lo de Hogsmeade –añadió él con resentimiento. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo ser la causa de esa matanza. Sabía que no era su culpa, que él solo era el blanco. Pero mucha gente había muerto ese día porque le buscaban a él, y eso le había marcado para siempre-.

Su madre asintió pesarosamente, consciente de que ya lo había hecho todo para aliviar la carga que suponía ese hecho para su hijo. Su padre estaba agarrado con fuerza al pie de la cama, intentando escuchar ese relato sin ver cada imagen que había presenciado, y que se había grabado en su alma sin piedad. James hizo una mueca deshaciéndose de sus funestos pensamientos y volvió al tema principal, que había podido adivinar aunque fuera doloroso.

- Entonces… ¿La mataron? –preguntó con voz gutural, aunque su tono no consiguió hacer menos lúgubre la pregunta-.

Su padre se aferró con más fuerza al pie de la cama y su madre cerró los ojos, asintiendo.

- Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido a tu tío, ella… -pero no pudo seguir hablando. Era doloroso recordar el asesinato de la mujer que había sido más madre que la suya propia-.

James tampoco lo necesitó. Suspiró profundamente y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Afortunadamente las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos, así que no se vio en la situación de tener que retenerlas. Solo debía luchar contra el nudo de su garganta para seguir hablando, mientras acariciaba la mano de su madre.

- ¿A vosotros no os hicieron nada? –preguntó extrañado-.

- Claro. Nos secuestraron también. Pero tu padre demostró que está tan en forma como antaño –comentó Dorea mirando a su esposo con afecto-.

Este posó su mano en su hombro con cariño, pero le restó importancia a la situación.

- Dejaron a nuestro cargo a los más inútiles e inexpertos. No era difícil deshacerse de ellos.

- Y después de eso fuimos a casa y nos encontramos con Dumbledore. Él se ocupó de buscarte.

- Aunque antes te encontraron otros –susurró su padre aún resentido por las heridas de su hijo-.

Pero James estaba demasiado impresionado como para cambiar el tema. Miraba a su padre con una admiración renovada que no sentía desde su más tierna infancia. Sonreía y sus ojos le brillaban mientras se imaginaba la escena de la fuga.

- ¡Escapaste, papá! ¿Cuánta gente ha logrado eso? ¡Eres muy grande!

Charlus se sentía incómodo, e intentó meter baza varias veces, pero su hijo insistía realmente encantado.

- ¡Es que es genial! No entiendo… Eres capaz de tanto, papá…

- Puede –concedió el anciano-. Pero la habilidad que tengo la uso para salir de los problemas, no para meterme en ellos.

Incapaz de discutir en ese estado de admiración, James sonrió esperando que su padre le comprendiera de una vez.

- Yo no quiero ser auror para meterme en problemas, ¿sabes? Quiero serlo para ayudar a la gente a salir de ellos.

Y ante eso su padre sí que no encontró palabras.

OO—OO

Esa misma tarde Remus pudo volver a Hogwarts. Salir del hospital y viajar en el tren en silencio y con tranquilidad (en contraste con la mayoría de los viajes en los que iba acompañado de sus amigos), fue un alivio. También fue agradable charlar con Hagrid mientras este le acompañaba al castillo, pues el guardabosques tenía la particularidad de hacerle sentir bien consigo mismo. Probablemente se debiera a la facilidad con la que se aceptaba a sí mismo a pesar de ser tan diferente a los demás, o quizá porque era alguien que era feliz con las cosas sencillas. Sin embargo, Hagrid también tenía la no envidiable característica de meter la pata y hablar de más. Cuando ya vislumbraban Hogwarts al final de la colina, el hombre decidió romper el silencio que se había creado tras ponerse al día de la salud de James y del propio Remus, y lo hizo seguramente de la peor manera posible.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Perkins, no?

El buen rollo que había en el ambiente se congeló tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El nudo que había estado atorado en la garganta de Remus desde el día anterior se hizo más fuerte. Un vistazo a Hagrid bastó para comprobar que él también sabía de la suerte de Rachel. El hombre lucía sombrío, cauto y preocupado. La manera en que le analizaba reflejaba sus dudas sobre qué haría Remus cuando ella saliera del hospital. Él no sabía de su condición, por lo que, como casi todos, pensaba que él se encontraba en una situación delicada: Tener que decidir su futuro con su novia que había sido convertida en licántropa. Pero no era su futuro con Rachel lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien el propio futuro de ella. Cómo encajaría su nueva vida y qué clase de existencia decidiría llevar en el futuro. Hagrid comprendió su metedura de pata tarde, como de costumbre. Su rostro se arrugó y le palmeó la espalda cariñosamente, enviándole al otro lado del carro y consiguiendo que se golpeara en el hombro.

- Lo siento. No debería haber hablado. Dumbledore me dijo que no te sacara el tema. Pero es que, dada la situación… En fin, supongo que tiene que ser difícil.

Remus intentó componer una amable sonrisa, pero fracasó estrepitosamente porque fue evidente que no convenció a Hagrid, que era muy crédulo.

- No te preocupes, Hagrid. Seguro que encontraremos una solución.

Este asintió seriamente, y no volvió a hablar. Remus notó su mirada furtiva varias veces, y tuvo que intentar no mostrar sus emociones. Sin duda, para la mayoría solo había una solución, pues no abundaban los magos dispuestos a codearse con licántropos, y menos a mantener relaciones amorosas con ellos. Pero si Rachel estuvo para él a pesar de su condición, él no le fallaría en esa difícil etapa.

Fue un alivio despedirse de Hagrid y de su incómoda comprensión de las circunstancias. Pasear solo hasta la sala común le ayudó a serenarse, aunque cada pasillo que cruzaba era un puñal en el corazón al pensar que Rachel jamás podría volver a recorrer esos pasadizos. Sin embargo, como esa sensación ya le era conocida del año anterior, supo enfrentarla. Las palabras de bienvenida de la señora Gorda le devolvieron a la realidad. Conversó unos segundos con el simpático y dicharachero cuadro y, como muestra de confianza, le dejó pasar sin dar la contraseña, ya que él desconocía la nueva.

En la sala común había bastante gente, pues la tarde ya estaba avanzada. Algunos le saludaron de pasada y otros le ignoraron, como de costumbre. Allyson, la prefecta de sexto, le detuvo cuando pasó cerca del lugar en el que conversaba con sus amigos y le preguntó por su padre. Al principio él se quedó algo sorprendido, hasta que comprendió que era la excusa que sus amigos habían puesto por su ausencia, y le siguió la corriente. Después de agradecerle el interés miró alrededor en busca de alguno de sus amigos, pero no vio a ninguno en el primer momento. Después de un segundo vistazo distinguió a Grace en un rincón, absorta en una revista que estaba leyendo con el rostro algo confundido. Se dirigió al instante hacia ella, y cuando le quedaban pocos pasos para alcanzarla, Grace elevó la mirada y le vio. Al instante se vio atrapado en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo que correspondió gustoso, viniendo de ella. Grace había sido su primera amiga. Aún estaba en sus primeros días de colegio y no sabía si podía fiarse del todo de James, Sirius, Peter y Richard cuando ella decidió que le caía estupendamente y que le iba a honrar con su amistad. Su pomposidad le recordaba a Sirius, y se notaban que ambos venían de alta cuna, pero era tan extrovertida y agradable que no pudo más que confiar en ella y entregarle su cariño, y con él sus apuntes. Su dulce aroma le invadió y le hizo recordar tiempos mejores, por lo que la abrazó algo más fuerte aún. Grace pronto empezó a hacerle daño en el cuello por la fuerza del abrazo, además de que estaban comportándose demasiado emotivos para una ausencia tan normal como supuestamente había sido. La frotó la espalda con cariño, y se apartó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que le inspeccionaba nerviosa-. Estoy bien, en serio. Solo una cicatriz más para añadir a la colección.

Grace hizo una mueca ante su broma oscura, pero le miró a los ojos seriamente.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Claro –aseguró él, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, y rectificó-. Físicamente todo va bien.

Se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana y le contó de manera rápida su visita a James y a Rachel, y la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore sobre esta última. Grace fue haciendo muecas a medida que avanzaba la historia, aunque al terminar tuvo que reconocer:

- Me lo veía venir. No aceptarían que Rachel se acercase siquiera al colegio, y menos después de lo ocurrido con Greyback.

- Tampoco me dejarían a mí, si se supiera –añadió él sombríamente-.

- Entonces podemos agradecer que no lo saben –concluyó Grace con una sonrisa, aunque con ese tono que usaba cuando no admitía réplicas-.

Resignado, Remus se limitó a asentir y volvió a mirar alrededor.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Pues Lily está con Gis y Peter en la biblioteca obligándolos a estudiar. Además, ahora que Peter está con vosotros en el trabajo de pociones, quiere asegurarse de que se entera bien de todo. Y Sirius bajó a por algo de comida. Debisteis haberos cruzado. No creo que tarde en volver.

- ¿La revista es suya? –preguntó señalando con la barbilla la publicación que había tenido absorta a su amiga-.

Grace hizo una mueca mientras recogía la revista y le mostraba la portada en la que aparecían distintas piezas de un vehículo y a una chica escasa de ropa intentando armar el puzzle.

- Sigue empeñado en hacer volar una moto. Cuando habla de ello me pierdo por completo, la verdad. En fin, se ha hecho socio de esta revista para estudiar el tema, aunque digo yo que las chicas semi-desnudas que ponen en las portadas también influyan…

Remus sonrió levemente y miró a la chica, sonrojándose cuando ella le guiñó un ojo.

- Tú déjale que se entretenga con eso. Cuando me habla a mí de las motos yo me limito a asentir de vez en cuando y hacer algún ruidito mientras hago mentalmente los deberes. Total, no presta mucha atención a nadie cuando tiene ese tema en la cabeza, así que no se da cuenta de si lo escuchas o no.

En ese momento, alguien le abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y le elevó por el aire, sobresaltándole. No había oído llegar a Sirius, pero este se hizo notar enseguida, demostrándole lo contento que estaba de su vuelta. Pese a que no estaba muy de humor, no pudo evitar reír con sus payasadas. Este también le observó detenidamente, pero en vez de sentarse a escucharle hablar de sus problemas (algo que se le daba pésimo), decidió que lo importante era distraerle y divertirle. Pronto Grace y Remus reían por los chistes del joven Black, dejando un poco de lado los problemas que rondaban por sus vidas.

OO—OO

Ese miércoles amaneció sombrío. La bruma recorría el Támesis y le daba un aspecto lúgubre a las calles londinenses. La noche anterior había llovido, por lo que todo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de rocío, y de los tejados goteaba insistentemente el agua que aún permanecía en los canalones. A lo lejos, de vez en cuando, se oía un potente trueno, pero eso no afectaba a la tranquilidad de las calles que iban despertando. La tormenta estaba alejada de la capital, aunque como evidenciaban los cargados nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, esta podría acercarse a lo largo de la mañana.

El tiempo no podía afectar a los empleados del Ministerio y los oyentes que se encontraban esa mañana en el Wizengamot, a cientos de metros bajo el suelo. El juicio aún no había comenzado, pero la sala iba llenándose rápidamente. Era un caso que había atraído mucho a la opinión pública, por lo que la prensa se encontraba en primera fila. Rita Skeeter ya tenía preparada su colorida pluma entre sus dedos de afiladas y cuidadas uñas. En las gradas, en la zona de espectadores, los trabajadores del Ministerio parecían haber dejado el edificio vacío. Había algunas personalidades conocidas y familiares de otras víctimas de los Mortífagos. La expectación era más que evidente, y era muy lógico. No todos los días se juzgaba a un Inefable, que supuestamente estaba muerto, por su pertenencia al bando oscuro. Por lo menos, se le acusaba de cuatro asesinatos, y uno era el de su propia hermana.

- Pero, ¿no estaba muerto?

- ¿Qué clase de descastado puede matar a su propia hermana?

- Menudo malnacido, con todo lo que ella hizo por él.

- Pues eso no es lo peor. Yo he oído…

Los murmullos se callaron unos segundos cuando familiares de los fallecidos entraron en la sala, intentando ser discretos sin conseguirlo. Después de una leve pausa producida por la curiosidad, los murmullos se reanudaron más fuertes que hasta el momento. Las miradas vagaban desde Charlus Potter, el anciano millonario cuyo hermano había sido asesinado presuntamente por Divon, hasta Alec Stone, cuñado del asesino y viudo de una de las víctimas. El primero ocupó un lugar alejado y discreto, cerca de varios jueces del Wizengamot que le arroparon como la situación y su nivel social les invitaba a hacer más que por otra persona más humilde. El segundo se llevó la peor parte, pues aunque se sentó entre un nutrido grupo de aurores que imponían respeto y disciplina a los de su alrededor, estaba más expuesto a las miradas. Además de que su situación llenaba mucho más de curiosidad a la gente que la del viejo Potter.

El aspecto de Alec Stone había empeorado drásticamente en el escaso mes que había transcurrido tras el asesinato de su esposa. Poco quedaba ya del hombre serio y atractivo que solía ser. Físicamente estaba demacrado. Su tez estaba profundamente pálida, las ojeras ocupaban casi toda su cara y sus ojos verde oliva estaban enrojecidos y empequeñecidos. Su postura estaba encorvada y parecía haber adelgazado 10 kilos en muy poco tiempo, por lo que los huesos se le pegaban a la cara, a las manos y al torso. Era la viva imagen de un hombre destrozado. Y, tal y como murmuraban en esos momentos con ávida curiosidad, seguramente el descubrimiento de la identidad del asesino no habría ayudado a su salud. Efectivamente el saber que su esposa había sido asesinada por su propio hermano hizo mella en su estado de ánimo, ya de por sí depresivo. De la tristeza y desesperanza pasó a la absoluta decepción, y después a la ira exigente de venganza. Ya no sabía en quién confiar.

- Ignóralos. Solo buscan saciar su curiosidad, el resto no les importa.

Alice Longbottom, quien se encontraba a su lado, le apretó la mano al ver su ceño fruncido, su mandíbula apretada y su mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de no prestar atención al revuelo a su alrededor. Alec alzó la cabeza y miró a la que había sido amiga de Andrea. Ella había sido su apoyo desde que volvió a Inglaterra para el juicio, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ella. Andrea la quería, y quería creer que ella también había querido a su mujer. Pero también creía que Ethan era un buen hombre y que amaba a su hermana y a la familia de esta. Todo era tan surrealista y absurdo que solo quería que se acabara, que se hiciera justicia y poder volver con su hija. Una niña de cuatro años que no paraba de preguntar por su madre, y a la que no sabía cómo le explicaría todo eso algún día.

La locura fue mayor cuando Bartemius Crouch ordenó la presencia del detenido. Los murmullos subieron tanto de volumen que los funcionarios tuvieron que poner orden en la sala. Sin embargo, cuando dos corpulentos aurores llegaron arrastrando a Ethan Divon, el silencio inundó la estancia. Mientras uno de los aurores le empujaba rudamente contra una silla y le mantenía allí, el otro aseguraba las cadenas que le ataban las manos y los pies. Ethan también se había visto desmejorado durante esos días. Siempre había sido un hombre corpulento que no se cuidaba en exceso y lucía una barriga producto de la falta de deporte, aunque ahora sus brazos y su estómago parecían más flácidos que nunca. En cambio, sus mejillas estaban ahuecadas, su tez carecía del rosado de antaño y su mirada brillosa recorrió toda la sala con nerviosismo. Cuando conectó su mirada con la de su cuñado, dio un respingo. Este se tensó en su asiento, y Alice tuvo que sujetarle para que no se dejara llevar por su impulso de ponerse de pie y abalanzarse sobre él. Verle vivo, aunque fuese una imitación de la persona que creía conocer, y saber todo lo que hizo le helaba la sangre. Pensaba en todas las veces que le aguantó cuando apenas era más que un crío, y él aún no se había casado con Andrea. La larga temporada que vivieron los tres juntos, cómo ella le cuidó y estuvo siempre para él, como una segunda madre. Cómo Andy sufrió con su fingida muerte. El cuerpo de su esposa tirado bajo la lluvia en ese destartalado callejón… Su respiración se iba dificultando, pero se obligó a seguir mirándole a los ojos. Ni siquiera logró escuchar lo que le preguntó Alice, y esta desistió a la tercera vez que no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente fue Ethan quien apartó su alterada mirada cuando Bartemius Crouch empezó a hablar con voz potente y segura:

- Ethan Divon. Se le ha traído a la Junta de la Ley Mágica para poder juzgarlo por las siguientes acusaciones: El asesinato de Tomás y Cora Mendes, de Adam Potter y de su propia hermana, Andrea Divon. También de pertenencia al bando oscuro, de su participación en varios atentados contra la comunidad mágica y muggle y de su colaboración en el secuestro de James Potter. ¿Cómo se declara?

El detenido boqueó varias veces hasta que encontró su voz, aunque estuviera débil y temblorosa.

- In-Inocente. Claro.

Evidentemente, su respuesta dio lugar a nuevos murmullos que fueron apagados de inmediato. Sin más dilación, Crouch comenzó el juicio presentando pruebas que incriminaban al detenido, además de testigos que corroboraban los actos que se le acusaban. Desde su asiento, Alec escuchaba cada palabra sintiendo como cada prueba de la traición de su cuñado era un puñal que se le clavaba en el corazón. Le costaba respirar, pero se empeñó en mantener su cara inexpresiva porque sabía que mucha gente estaba pendiente de su reacción. Cuando llamaron a declarar a Frank Longbottom, quien había ayudado a detenerle y había sido testigo de su pertenencia al bando de Voldemort, Alice se tensó momentáneamente a su lado, pero cuando la miró estaba de nuevo serena. Frank se incorporó al otro lado de la grada y se dirigió al estrado. Aunque a Alec le asombró lo alejado que estaba el matrimonio entre sí, no tenía la cabeza para pensar en ello, y no le dio más vueltas.

Frank comenzó a relatar la conmoción cerebral que había sufrido en el ataque de Navidad al Callejón Diagon, y como el golpe le había hecho perder la memoria a corto plazo. Con ayuda profesional volvió a recuperarla, y recordó haber luchado contra Ethan, quien supuestamente fue hallado muerto ese mismo día. Tras descubrir su engaño y traición, el auror relató cómo se puso en marcha un dispositivo secreto para capturar al asesino que solo conocían él y Alastor Moody. Finalmente narró cómo se llevó a cabo la detención, en colaboración con el director de Hogwarts y miembro del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.

Durante la exposición del auror todo el mundo guardó un silencio expectante. Ni siquiera Ethan se atrevió a abrir la boca para corregir algunos detalles que habían sido cambiados para proteger el secretismo de la Orden del Fénix. Sabía que, de hacerlo, Frank y Moody se encargarían que su estancia en Azkaban fuera aún más agónica de lo que lo era para el resto de presos. Su mirada siguió vagando entre el público, esta vez evitando conscientemente la de su cuñado. Al mirarle, durante un momento había creído ver a Andrea sentada a su lado. Pese a saber que su hermana no era un fantasma y que su espíritu no podría volver a perseguirle, el miedo que le tenía a algunas visiones que había tenido en sus últimos días de encierro le hizo dirigir su mirada a otros puntos. Probablemente se estuviera volviendo loco.

La gente le miraba con decepción, con odio, con sed de venganza. Veía algunos rostros contraídos preguntándose de cuantas más muertes era responsable, además de las que se le imputaban. Estaban presentes familiares de otras víctimas cuyos asesinos no habían sido encontrados, por lo que estaban expectantes de si con él podrían obtener justicia. Algunos de sus compañeros de departamento estaban allí, mirándole con furia y decepción; seguramente recordando a Andrea. En ese momento, su mirada contactó con la de su compañero más cercano, Augustus Rookwood. Este le miraba con el rostro impasible, pero se le veía alerta. Su presencia estaba opacada entre el grupo de Inefables, pero Ethan sabía muy bien qué significaba: Si quería evitar la posibilidad de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, debía callar la boca y no delatar a nadie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba solo entre ambos bandos.

Apretó los dientes con furia, intentando verse desafiante, pero esa máscara cayó enseguida. Él también se sentía engañado y decepcionado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Rookwood había sido quien le había introducido en el círculo del Señor Oscuro. Empezó hablándole de doble moral, de otras formas de ver la guerra, de la no existencia del mal. Tentándole, abriéndole otras posibilidades a su manera de mirar la vida, caminos rápidos hacia el éxito. Le envenenó el alma, le arrebató la moral, y cuando acabó con él no quedaba nada del tímido niño que entró en Hufflepuff después de que el sombrero seleccionador estuviera callado durante tres minutos sobre su cabeza. Los meses posteriores a su unión a los mortífagos, con el secuestro y asesinato de ese investigador alemán, Edwin Noll; el asesinato de los Johnson, de Matthew Meadows, y después todo el enredo de las cajas, estaba borroso en su cabeza. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el afecto que sentía por su hermana era auténtico, pero realmente no había sido tanto.

Fueron tres horas interminables de juicio, en las que las pruebas fueron abundantes y a nadie le quedó ninguna duda de la culpabilidad del acusado. Ni siquiera el futuro condenado podía tener esperanzas sobre su futuro. En todo ese tiempo de exposición logró recomponer una postura más indiferente y orgullosa que la asustada con la que había entrado a la sala, pero eso fue todo. Sus rodillas le temblaron cuando el señor Crouch le ordenó ponerse en pie, y no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo.

- Se han visto las pruebas presentadas contra usted. Los crímenes de los que se le acusan son tan graves que, en mi opinión, merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban, en carácter de máxima vigilancia y de aislamiento. Le pido a los miembros del jurado que levanten la mano si están de acuerdo conmigo.

Cada mano que se elevaba en el aire era como un golpe de tierra que se echaba sobre su tumba en vida. Ethan contempló como todos los miembros del jurado iban decidiéndose en su contra mientras miles de pensamientos le invadían. Sus recuerdos familiares, su paso por el bando oscuro, su traición a tantas personas que confiaban en él. ¿Había merecido la pena todo aquello? En su mente solo lo habría merecido todo si hubiera triunfado en el bando oscuro y no tendría un futuro en Azkaban. El resultado final, el fin, era lo que justificaba todo. Y como su final era el peor de todos los que habría imaginado llegó a la conclusión de que no había merecido la pena.

La multitud estalló en aplausos por la justicia que se había hecho, aunque Crouch los calló, pues no había terminado.

- Antes de su ingreso definitivo en Azkaban será extraditado a Alemania para investigar de forma más efectiva los datos que hemos tenido sobre el asesinato de Edwin Noll, y del magistrado Johnson y su familia. Dado que por estos casos ya hay un hombre condenado, la justicia germana determinará si ambos actuaron juntos en los crímenes o sí, por el contrario, se ha juzgado al hombre equivocado. Hasta su traslado será internado en los calabozos de máxima seguridad del Ministerio. Pueden llevárselo.

Los aplausos se reanudaron de nuevo y se acrecentaron cuando los dos aurores se llevaban a rastras a un Ethan Divon silencioso y resignado. La satisfacción era lo que definía los sentimientos de la mayoría, aunque los que menos sonreían eran los que más habían esperado esa justicia. Charlus Potter se levantó, estrechó la mano de algunos miembros del jurado, y se marchó sin saludar a nadie más. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible en todo momento, y tampoco le prestó atención al resto del público que mostraba su orgullo porque se le hubiera hecho justicia a su hermano pequeño. Nadie se lo tomó muy en cuenta pues, como se fue extendiendo enseguida, su hijo seguía ingresado en San Mungo y probablemente iría con él. El caso del joven James había calado muy hondo, sobre todo su rescate que había sido calificado poco menos que de milagroso. Ese caso acabó por llevar a Frank Longbottom al corazón del mundo mágico.

Por su parte, Alec Stone se derrumbó cuando todo acabó. Ahora que todo el mundo estaba extasiado y sin prestarle mucha atención, se permitió a sí mismo ser tan débil como se sintió al saber la identidad del asesino de su mujer. No, desde que encontró su cadáver en ese callejón sin salida, y del que tampoco su mente había logrado escapar. Se quedó sentado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas e inspirando todo el aire que fue capaz. Aprovechó a dejar salir las lágrimas que más tarde tendría que reprimir. En su hombro, firme y constante, estaba la mano amiga de Alice que parecía comprender muy bien sus emociones mezcladas. Le estaba hablando, pero de nuevo era incapaz de centrarse en sus palabras. No reaccionó hasta que oyó otra voz distinta dirigirse a él. Se limpió con varios manotazos las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a Frank Longbottom frente a él, mirándole con impotencia. Ahí sí pudo comprender los sentimientos del auror porque los había tenido en el paso. Los que tenía él cada vez que el departamento de Seguridad llegaba tarde a una alarma y solo les quedaba la opción de avisar a los aurores para que investigaran los asesinatos. Frank había resuelto un tema espinoso y había hecho justicia, pero jamás podría devolverle a Andrea. Pero él no era capaz de pedirle más de lo que ya había hecho. Sin saber ni importarle qué le había dicho le palmeó el hombro con afecto.

- Gracias por atraparle. Al menos sé que ahora se ha hecho justicia. Ya es algo.

Poco. Era poco. La justicia no le abrazaba ni calmaba las pesadillas de Brooke, ni tenía un perfume de olor a limón. Pero eso ya lo sabía. Frank le sonrió con tristeza y le devolvió el gesto.

- Espero que, con el tiempo, todo se te haga más llevadero. A ti y a la niña.

Alec asintió pensativo.

- Creo que ha sido buena idea volver a Norteamérica. Brooke se amoldará al ambiente de Chicago, quizá dentro de un tiempo no pregunte tanto por su madre, y yo no tendré que vivir en una casa vacía pero llena de recuerdos. Además, mis padres y mis hermanos me ayudarán con ella. Será más fácil así.

Le devolvió una sonrisa nada convincente y le brindó otra a Alice, quien solo estaba pendiente de él, ignorando a su marido.

- Bueno. Hablando de Norteamérica. El traslador saldrá pronto y no quiero perderlo. Me deja en una zona alejada y quiero estar en casa con mi hija para cuando salga del colegio. Gracias a los dos por todo y por… quererla. Gracias por eso; sobre todo a ti, Alice.

La auror le dio un rápido abrazo de despedida, además de numerosos deseos de felicidad y fuerza. Frank le deseó otro tanto al estrecharle la mano, y pronto se ausentó con bastante prisa, como si quisiera huir del momento y quedarse solo. Probablemente eso sería lo que le pasara.

Cuando se quedaron solos, a Alice se le acabaron las excusas para escapar de la intimidad con Frank. Llevaba así desde esa discusión que tuvieron al día siguiente de la última batalla, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba furiosa y se sentía decepcionada, porque jamás creyó que su marido podría ser tan xenófobo y elitista. Había sido su mejor amiga en Hogwarts y se había pasado nueve años enamorada de él antes de que él le correspondiera, pero jamás pensó que tuviera unos pensamientos tan retrógrados.

- Alice, deberíamos solucionar esto ya. Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos, ¿cuánto más va a durar tu enfado? –preguntó Frank ya impaciente, aunque asegurándose de controlar la voz para que los más cercanos no les oyeran discutir-.

Ella suspiró antes de encararle.

- No estoy enfadada. Estoy decepcionada. Jamás creí que serías tan retrógrado con los híbridos y las demás criaturas.

- No soy retrógrado ni intolerante con las criaturas mágicas –se defendió él frunciendo el ceño-. No digo que los hombres lobo no tengan derechos ni que se les deba matar. Pero el contacto con ellos es dañino y hace mal a las personas. Originariamente no están podridos, pero el propio veneno que les condena también les transforma. No puedes negarme la evidencia. Las pruebas y todos los casos hablan por sí mismos. No quieren intentar ser normales ni quieren intentar integrarse. Eso supondría unos esfuerzos y privaciones que su propia naturaleza les impone. Por ejemplo, esa chica, la última que ha sido mordida. Era una muchacha normal hasta ahora, pero ya no podrá volver a serlo. Su nueva naturaleza la dominará, y jamás podrá controlarla.

- Ese chico lleva siete años estudiando en Hogwarts y nunca ha tenido ningún problema –rebatió ella sin dejarse convencer por unas declaraciones en las que no creía-.

- Su novia ha sido mordida, ¿te parece poco? Además, no sabemos cuántos incidentes ha podido tapar Dumbledore –declaró, aunque enseguida rectificó al ver la expresión de su esposa-. Vale, probablemente ninguno. Pero yo lo único que veo diferente de ese chico al resto de licántropos es que tuvo la suerte de que el nombramiento de Dumbledore como director le coincidiera en la edad, y este le permitiera entrar al colegio. Está más civilizado por eso, no por otra cosa.

Alice apretó los labios con fuerza, porque no quería seguir discutiendo aunque se le ocurrieran mil argumentos en contra. Finalmente le miró con firmeza.

- No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, espero que lo sepas.

Frank sonrió por primera vez.

- Y no quiero. Aunque a veces no te entienda, me encanta que seas tan idealista y confíes tanto en la bondad de las personas. Ya que yo soy un cínico, al menos que haya alguien puro en nuestra relación –le susurró abrazándola y besándole la punta de la nariz-.

Alice finalmente se rindió y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Supongo que no es tarde para intentar quitarte el cinismo del cuerpo. Aún eres joven.

Frank se rió en su oído y, dando por imposible a su esposa, le apretó el abrazo. Quizá nunca pudiera ser capaz de hacerle ver a Alice los peligros al que estaba expuesta por ser tan confiada, pero sí podía estar a su lado para protegerla de estos.

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, para variar, Gisele fue la primera en bajar a desayunar. No le habían dejado asistir al juicio por el asesinato de sus padres (Dumbledore le había asegurado que sería demasiado desagradable y que ella no tenía por qué pasar por ello), por lo que estaba ansiosa por leer el periódico. Además, Anthony le había asegurado que le escribiría contándole todo lo ocurrido, incluso lo que omitieran en El Profeta. Últimamente casi era el único que la trataba como una adulta. Los señores Bones ya le habían asegurado que al acabar el colegio podría ir a vivir con ellos sin problemas, pero la madre de Tony se comportaba como si tuviera la edad de sus hijos pequeños. Dumbledore ni siquiera consideraba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el juicio, y sus propios amigos le ocultaban cosas. Sabía que nunca habían sido tan íntimos de ellos como entre ellos, pero Rachel y Kate ya no estaban y se sentía sola. Lo poco que se había estrechado su amistad con Lily en los días posteriores al ataque se eclipsó por la vuelta de Grace, y la intimidad que había crecido entre Sirius y la pelirroja. Ellos tres habían formado un grupo muy unido al que solo se unían Remus y Peter de vez en cuando. Ella rara vez lo hacía, pero no porque no fuera bienvenida sino porque de alguna manera no se sentía parte de todo eso tanto como ellos.

Peter ya no se volcaba en ella como antes, sino que desaparecía muy a menudo cuando no estaba con sus amigos. Una tarde lo vio hablando en el comedor con Mary Gibbon, su amiga de Slytherin. No le caía mal Mary, pero era raro que Peter se hubiera unido más a ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Aunque tenía que admitir que tras el ataque Mary se había desvinculado casi por completo de sus compañeros, como si le asqueara tener que ver con ellos y lo que había sucedido. Quizá eso justificaba la confianza que había crecido en Peter. Quizá era más fácil para él hablar con alguien que se sentía extraño en su propia casa, como a veces parecía ocurrirle a él.

Remus era otro cantar. Desde que volvió del hospital había tratado de ser él mismo y casi les había engañado a todos. Pero no fue difícil interpretar su expresión ni su tono de voz cuando les contó que Rachel no podría volver al colegio. Gisele ya se había hecho a la idea de ello mucho antes, con la ayuda de Lily; pero a él parecía haberlo sorprendido. Además, apenas quiso darle detalles del estado de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera cuando hablaron en privado. Él se mostraba quizá algo más sombrío de lo acostumbrado, pero con bastante normalidad en comparación a semanas antes. Eso sí, buscaba muchos ratos para estar a solas en la biblioteca.

Así que, finalmente, la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado era Jeff. Era un chico de muy pocas palabras, pero era agradable y se sentía cómoda con él. Pero él tenía a Nicole, y aunque Gis había tenido tiempo de conocerla y apreciarla en los últimos días, se sentía como una aguanta velas al pasar muchos ratos con ellos. Así que escribía a Anthony continuamente, hablándole de sí misma, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos. Y él le hablaba de la discusión tan fuerte que había tenido con sus padres y que se había ido a vivir con sus abuelos. Eso último le provocó una especie de pánico, porque si Anthony ya no se hablaba con sus padres lo más probable era que los señores Bones no quisieran cargar con ella al acabar el colegio. Se sentía sola y desamparada, pero al exponérselo a su novio él se limitó a contestar que no tenía nada que temer. Nunca habían estado tan unidos como en los últimos días. Se había convertido en su colchón.

Había dejado a Lily tratando de despertar a Grace, y había ignorado al resto de la torre cuando salió corriendo esa mañana. En el Gran Comedor aún estaban solo los más madrugadores, pero ella no se fijó en ellos sino que centró su atención en las ventanas, esperando ver entrar las lechuzas. Necesitaba saber que le habían condenado duramente, que iba a pagar por la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo aún era pronto para el correo, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a esperar sentada en una muy vacía mesa de los leones. El comedor fue llenándose en los siguientes quince minutos, pero sus nervios iban crispándose cada segundo que pasaba sin noticias.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta y avanzó enérgicamente por el pasillo. Cuando ella creyó que pasaría de largo para sentarse en su mesa a desayunar, se detuvo frente a ella.

- Señorita Mendes, ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho un momento? –preguntó con rostro impasible-.

Gis tardó unos segundos en comprenderla, pues no había motivos para que su profesora reclamara su presencia. La última vez que había acudido en su busca… Un nudo inmenso subió por su garganta y se detuvo allí, dificultándola el respirar. En esos momentos solo había dos personas sobre las que podían informarle. Rachel y Tony. Y cuando te llamaban al despacho era porque no eran noticias para dar en público. Su terror debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque la profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No ha ocurrido nada, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Tiene una visita privada.

El nudo se aflojó, pero su curiosidad aumentó. Siguió a la profesora fuera del comedor, recibiendo varias miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. En las puertas se cruzó con Peter, Sirius y Remus, pero solo pudo encogerse a hombros a las miradas inquisitorias de los tres. El camino hacia el despacho pareció eterno debido a su impaciencia, pero cuando la profesora abrió la puerta y dentro de la habitación se encontró a Anthony, no entendió nada.

- Les dejo que hablen –aseguró McGonagall cerrando la puerta una vez ella hubo pasado-.

Gis miró a su novio extrañada durante un par de segundos.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él parecía nervioso, pero seguro. Llevaba puesta su túnica de prácticas naranja fosforito, lo que la hizo pensar que iba camino del trabajo. El por qué estaba en Hogwarts era lo que no entendía. Anthony la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras él tomaba asiento en la otra. Su mirada era firme y decidida, a pesar del movimiento frenético de sus manos.

- Quería hablarte de varias cosas, y creí que era mejor hacerlo en persona.

- ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Gisele pensando de inmediato en Rachel, y después en los padres de Tony-.

Él meneó la cabeza tranquilamente.

- Sí, no hay ninguna mala noticia. Para empezar, quería contarte cómo fue el juicio ayer.

Ya con eso tuvo toda su atención. Gisele se inclinó adelante en la silla mirándole, atenta a todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Le explicó todo lo ocurrido, aunque a veces notó que se saltaba partes. Seguramente eran detalles que consideraba innecesarios que ella supiera, y comenzaba a estar de acuerdo. No quería saber cómo habían muerto sus padres, punto por punto. No era morbosa, y menos con respecto a ese tema. Esa información no era importante para ella y Tony lo sabía. Pero la sentencia sí que era algo que esperaba con ansias. Cuando escuchó las palabras "cadena perpetua" lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento.

- Se acabó –proclamó-. Sé que no pudo hacerlo solo, pero al menos él ya está en Azkaban.

- Bueno, de momento está en Londres todavía –aclaró Tony-.

- ¿No ha ingresado en prisión? –preguntó con suspicacia-.

- No, aún no. Tienen que extraditarle a Alemania por el caso de Bernard Duncker. Parece estar implicado y no saben hasta qué punto lo estuvo Duncker, así que su presencia puede cambiar toda la situación.

Gisele sonrió levemente después de oír eso. A Jeff le encantaría saberlo. Con suerte, declararían inocente a su padre y no tendría que seguir escondiéndose. Sin duda un cambio para bien con respecto al último año. Era tan triste que Sadie no estuviera allí para verlo… Se entretuvo pensando en su amiga y no se dio cuenta de que Anthony había continuado hablando hasta un par de minutos después.

- …Así que empiezo el lunes.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin entenderle. Meneó la cabeza y la despejó de otros pensamientos-. Perdóname, me he distraído.

- Te estaba diciendo que, tal y como están las cosas, quieren acelerar los procesos de aprendizaje según qué sectores, por lo que consideran que yo ya he cumplido con mis prácticas. El lunes me incorporaré al Departamento de Aurores de forma oficial.

Gisele le miró un poco boquiabierta.

- Pero pensé que te quedaba un año aún de prácticas antes de entrar al Cuerpo. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Tony hizo una mueca con la cara, como si lamentara tener que contarle lo que iba a desvelarle. Pero tras un suspiro procedió a ponerla al día de lo que no sabía la opinión pública.

- Desde la detención de Divon está todo muy callado, de una forma extraña. Han desaparecido varias personas y todo apunta a que Quien-Tú-Sabes está reestructurando su ejército. Parece venirse una nueva etapa de la guerra, y mucho peor que todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

- ¿Peor? –preguntó ella insegura-. Y, ¿qué hablas de desaparecidos? En El Profeta no han hablado de ningún secuestro desde lo de James.

- Eso es porque sospechamos que se han ido voluntariamente o, como mucho, bajo la maldición Imperius. No son secuestros. Son gente que estaba situada en puestos clave: Control de criaturas, Ley Mágica, Desmemorizadores… Son varios los que se han ido sin dejar rastro esta última semana. Y si él no necesita a toda esa gente que supuestamente estaba infiltrada es porque va a centrarse en una guerra más abierta.

Gis no se lo podía creer. ¿Podía haber una etapa peor en la guerra que todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos siete años? Le parecía imposible. ¿Peor que los asesinatos, los secuestros, las coacciones? ¿Qué tocaría? ¿Convertir todo el país en una batalla campal? ¿No ocurría eso cada vez que realizaban un atentado?

- ¿Cómo puede ser peor? –preguntó aún sin acabar de entenderlo-.

Anthony suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas. Gis se las apretó inconscientemente, esperando su respuesta.

- Es de lo que quería hablarte en persona. Creen que puede estar intentando reclutar más seguidores para su ejército. Y no solo magos y brujas.

- ¿También licántropos? –preguntó ella recordando al que se había colado en el colegio y le había arruinado la vida a su amiga-.

- Por ejemplo. Las colonias de hombres lobo del norte del país están descontroladas. El Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas no tiene constancia de su ubicación desde hace semanas. Y también se están removiendo en el resto del país. Pero eso no es todo. Creen que está buscando aliados en todas partes. Vampiros, banshees, gigantes…

- ¿Gigantes? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, de solo imaginarse una batalla con esos seres-.

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

- El Gobierno se ha centrado estos días en asegurar la reserva de dragones de Gales, y enviarles a Rumanía. Tenían miedo de que los capturaran para usarlos contra nosotros. El martes detuvieron a una chica que intentaba hipnotizar a un Ironbelly, quizá para llevárselo. Ahora no son seguros aquí.

- Ignoraba que hubiera Ironbellys en Inglaterra –comentó Gisele sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por su fascinación por los animales y, concretamente, por los dragones-.

- Los usan para las cámaras de alta seguridad de Gringotts –comentó Tony haciendo un gesto impaciente indicando que ese no era el problema-. La cuestión es que nosotros también tenemos que reestructurarnos. Dumbledore se ha estado reuniendo con la ministra muy a menudo, y ha conseguido convencerla de realizar algunos cambios, aunque es demasiado firme en otros. Pero, por lo pronto, se van a crear distintas comisiones para trabajar los últimos problemas. Una de ellas será para intentar controlar y atraer a todas las criaturas mágicas y asegurarse de que no se pondrán de parte de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

- ¿En qué consiste? –preguntó ella más que interesada. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido la enamorada de los animales-.

- Será un grupo de trabajo reducido y secreto. Solo podrán ingresar aquellos que cuenten con la confianza del Ministerio, y tras un examen exhaustivo. Realmente es todo lo que pedirán, porque no exigen ningún estudio especial ni nada de eso. No tendrán muchos candidatos ya que las elecciones serán secretas, y de todas formas no sobran voluntarios. Muchos del departamento de Control se han echado atrás cuando han descubierto los riesgos.

Gisele sentía una emoción especial en el estómago. Parecía un lugar perfecto para ella. No tenía miedo, quería estar en primera línea luchando contra ese maniático y sentía fascinación por las criaturas.

- ¿Crees que admitirían a alguien que acaba de licenciarse en Hogwarts, aunque no tenga experiencia?

- Creo que no te pedirían ni siquiera eso –comentó él mirándola a los ojos-.

Gisele se sorprendió de esa declaración y de la insinuación que presentaba. Se irguió un poco e, instintivamente, soltó una de sus manos.

- ¿Propones que abandone el colegio? –preguntó, no demasiado segura de si eso era lo que había sugerido-.

Anthony parecía incómodo llegando a ese punto. La soltó y se removió en su silla, buscando las palabras. Parecía que habían llegado al tema importante de la conversación, y del motivo por el que había ido a visitarla.

- Solo digo que, dado como está todo lo de la guerra, a veces la formación no es tan importante. Yo me he saltado un año, y creo que tres meses más de colegio no te solucionarán mucho la papeleta. Ellos empezarán a reclutar gente pronto, y creo que teniendo en cuenta lo que tú quieres es algo que encaja mucho contigo. Hace tiempo que abandonaste la historia de estudiar dragones, ¿no?

Gisele asintió. Era cierto que, desde que sus padres murieron, había desistido de su plan de marcharse a Rumania. Quería luchar en la guerra, y en ese momento esa comisión seguramente era su mejor baza para hacerlo. Pero no había pensado nunca que abandonaría Hogwarts antes de tiempo.

- Solo lo pensé, no sé… Me pareció que en nuestra situación era una buena solución…

Le cortó su balbuceó colocando una mano sobre sus labios. Necesitaba pensar en todo eso. Era algo precipitado y loco, pero lo peor es que era una idea que se estaba abriendo en su cabeza con mucha facilidad.

- Tienes razón en muchas cosas. Y te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí y no hayas intentando esconderme tras un caparazón, como siempre han hecho todos.

- ¿Recuerdas ese día en Navidad? –le preguntó él tomando su mano-. Creo que ese día nos quedó claro a los dos que no queremos que nos sobreprotejan. Ambos valemos para enfrentarnos a lo que queramos. Si te atreves con esto, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

La sonrisa de Gisele probablemente fue la más auténtica desde que murieron sus padres. No pudo evitar inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de su novio, pero enseguida se incorporó para seguir hablando.

- En realidad, es verdad que tres meses más en el colegio no me van a solucionar nada. Y no es como si hubiese estudiado mucho para los Éxtasis… ¿Qué más sabes de la Comisión?

Tony no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara al ver la primera aceptación de su novia.

- En realidad no mucho más. Todo el trasfondo forma parte de cada Departamento. Pero sé que a los elegidos se les daría una instrucción de varias semanas, porque sería sobre todo relacionarse con esas criaturas. Te advierto que sería mucho más duro que en Hogwarts. Prácticamente no habrá nada de teoría, todo serán aprendizajes prácticos y requerirán muchas horas de dedicación.

- Mejor, mi mayor problema es sentarme a estudiar –dijo ella, cada vez más encantada con el plan-. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

- Si aceptas el reto, Dumbledore estaría encantado de recomendarte. Por supuesto, él creía que lo mejor era que acabaras tu formación en Hogwarts primero. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no le parecía muy censurable que quisieras pasar cuanto antes a la acción, si tienes la oportunidad.

- Entonces… bien. ¡Lo haré! –exclamó poniéndose en pie-.

Cuando Tony se incorporó también se colgó a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Por fin podré hacer algo útil!

- Los dos lo haremos –sentenció él con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo-. Por cierto, durante el tiempo que estés de formación, a cada uno le ubicarían en un apartamento financiado por el Ministerio. Pensé que, ya que estoy con mis abuelos, podría mudarme contigo…

- ¿Conmigo? –preguntó ella de golpe, separándose como si quemara-. ¿Vivir juntos?

Tony se separó también, intentando sonar tranquilizador. Sabía el pánico que tenía ella a todas esas cosas.

- Bueno, era una idea. Ahora tendré un sueldo bastante aceptable y podríamos compartir gastos. No quiero hablar con mis padres y, aunque quiero a mis abuelos, es un poco agotador vivir con ellos. Y si vamos a estar los dos en Londres…

Gis analizó sus palabras durante unos segundos y, de hecho, le encontró bastante sentido. Eran novios, ambos vivirían en la misma ciudad, trabajarían en el mismo lugar. Lo más lógico era que vivieran juntos. Pero le tenía demasiado miedo a todo eso. Era llevar su relación a otro nivel, y aún no acababa de asimilar el nivel físico que habían alcanzado la última vez. Quería librarse del asunto sin que se notara que le estaba rechazando. No sabía cómo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

- Bueno, si el Ministerio financia esos apartamentos no creo que lo permitan. Ya sabes, son muy anticuados, y tú y yo ya llamamos suficientemente la atención como pareja, como para encima irnos a vivir juntos.

Tony se encontró con un gran obstáculo en su gran plan. Había estado tan entusiasmado con la idea que no se había detenido a pensar en ello, aunque lo cierto es que a Gisele no le faltaba razón. Ellos como pareja ya eran llamativos entre la comunidad mágica. Aún su sociedad no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las relaciones interraciales, y ver a una chica negra y a un chico blanco era muy llamativo de por sí. Seguro que si proponían la idea de compartir piso, incluso sin saber que eran novios, escandalizarían a más de uno. Pero si metían algo más de seriedad al asunto…

De repente, frente a sus ojos, encontró la solución obvia. Miró a Gis, de nuevo entusiasmado, y lo comentó con tranquilidad.

- Puede que no lo vean tan mal si nos casamos…

O-oOOo-O

_¿Qué tal el final? ¿Esperado? Lo próximo que sabremos es que Gis falleció de un ataque al corazón jajajaja. Pobre :P Pero ella ya no pega tanto en Hogwarts. Nunca ha sido estudiante modelo y, con la muerte de sus padres y de Kate, y lo ocurrido con Rachel, ella solo quiere participar en la guerra. No está tan unida al resto del grupo como cuando estaban sus dos amigas, y estas cosas afectan… Creo que la vendrá bien cambiar de aires, y esa comisión parece hecha para ella. Eso sí, librarse de Anthony será más difícil jeje_

_He estado mucho tiempo estancada en la escena del juicio. Ignoro si ha salido bien o no, pero no acababa de encontrarle el truco. Quería mostrar las tensiones por ambos lados. En los aurores tampoco hay hermanitas de la caridad y me creo a Frank capaz de apretar bien las tuercas a un detenido para mantener a salvo a Alice y el resto de la Orden. Además, el toque de Rookwood apareciendo con su mensaje implícito me gustó mucho. Demuestra que Ethan está atrapado y ya no será un peligro para ningún bando. Pronto veremos qué repercusiones tiene para el padre de Jeff._

_¿Qué os parece cómo voy perfilando a Alice y Frank? No sabemos mucho de ellos, solo que eran dos aurores muy queridos por la sociedad. Me la imagino a ella más alocada y comprensible, y a él más metódico y criado con unas creencias más restrictivas. No hay más que ver a la abuela de Neville… No es tener mal fondo, sino que tienen más tabús con ciertos personajes. Si recordáis bien, la primera reacción de Rachel tampoco fue agradable. No me gustan esos fics en los que se averigua que Remus es un licántropo y se pasa a otro cotilleo sin más. Es un hándicap muy grande en la sociedad mágica, y le da muchas trabas. Sí me puedo imaginar a Alice más liberal y pasando por alto eso. Me encanta su personaje, la verdad…_

_¡Y por fin pude colar a Molly! Con Bill, Charlie y Percy de regalo (además de los gemelos de camino). No va a salir más, pero ya que metí a Arthur tenía ganas de mostrar a los Weasleys de enanos y a una Molly más joven aunque igual de protectora con sus hermanos. _

_Bueno, no sé si queda algo más que mencionar. En el próximo capítulo también veremos el regreso de James, el despertar de Rachel… Se vendrán varios finales o continuaciones. Dejaremos, por supuesto, tramas abiertas para la segunda parte… Así que espero seguir contando con vosotros. Pronto os iré respondiendo a los emails, sorry por tardarme también en eso :)_

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_PD: ¿Alguien de aquí también se ha vuelto medio loco con Los Juegos del Hambre? Yo me leí los dos primeros libros antes de ver la peli y ya acabé la triología. No es Harry Potter, pero quedé enamorada… Si quito a Peter y meto a Peeta en los merodeadores tendré mi cuarteto perfecto jejeje. No, en serio, me ha encantado la trama y la valentía de Collins para no titubear con el final. Aunque algo pesimista fue muy realista el tono oscuro que le dio, y me encantó :)_

_Eva._


	41. Consecuencias de una guerra

_¡Hola a todos! Perdón, perdón, perdón. No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto, pero así es... ¡Nueve meses! Parece que haya tenido un embarazo y aqui os traigo el niño. Ya sabéis lo que me pasa, lo mismo que la otra vez: Depresión, desempleo, apatía, falta de inspiración. Añadiendo que en noviembre perdí a mi otra abuela (ya no me quedan más) y han sido unos meses de entrada y salida de hospitales... En fin, un asco. Y hay que decir que eso del fin del mundo ha sido una locura. ¿O he sido yo la única que se ha agobiado? Creo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre y mis paranoias son raritas raritas... Ahora veo conspiraciones en todas partes, aunque viviendo en España no sería ilógico que fueran verdad (ya sabéis, país de la corrupción y de la cara dura por excelencia...). En fin, que me sentía rara. Ellos (los personajes) pasando un momento malo y yo también a mi modo. Supongo que fue demasiado para mi. En compensación he tratado de dedicarme en este capítulo. Ya se van cerrando las tramas porque solo quedan dos más. ¡Sí, un último capítulo y el epílogo! Pronto os librareis de la pesada que tarda mil años... Igual con suerte después me encuentro con nuevos lectores (yo a veces espero a que una historia acabe antes de hincarle el diente, si es que veo que la autora es tan irresponsable como yo jeje). Pero que sepáis que tarde lo que tarde y quede como quede está hecho con todo el cariño hacia vosotros, y el respeto hacia los personajes, canon o no, que ya los siento como reales para mi :)_

_Contesto rápido a los reviews anónimos y seguimos._

_Sole. ¡Hola preciosa! gracias, gracias, gracias por no fallarme nunca. Eres más responsable que yo :) En cuanto a que Grace fuera "pacífica" con Sirius, quería indicar precisamente que todos han madurado más con esto. Aparte de que siguen en estado de shock (a veces se tarda meses en salir), ellos van a cambiar algo a raiz de este suceso. Seguirán siendo los mismos, lógico, pero han tenido que madurar a fuerza. Además, el miedo a perderse los unos a los otros hará que las discusiones se piensen más. La propuesta de Tony a Gis, ¿a que fue sorprendente? jajaja Estaba deseando llegar a esa parte. Si te acuerdas, cuando Lily y James empezaron a salie hicieron unas apuestas y alguien apostó que la primera en casarse sería Gisele y todos se rieron. Ya ves que, al menos, sí ha sido la primera en recibir la proposición jeje._

_Sí, yo también creo que Sirius ha mantenido el grupo algo más unido en ausencia de James. Ten en cuenta que, aunque hay claras diferencias, es como si fueran almas gemelas esos os. Así, debía cuidar a Lily. Sirius jamás perderá ese sentido de protección hacia ella :) Me encanta que te gustara el desarrollo de Sirius. Quería hacer ver cómo iba madurando a la fuerza, aunque mantenga su esencia, por supuesto. Remus es un hombre melancólico de por sí. A mi siempre me llamó la atención el cambio entre el Remus alegre e irónico del recuerdo de Snape y el tristón y melancólico que aparece en el tercer libro. Siempre me imaginé que pasaron muchas cosas de por medio que le convirtieron en lo que es, y es lo que quiero reflejar con mayor o menor medida._

_James está a salvo, no debes preocuparte. Por este fic ya le he puesto demasiado en peligro jeje. A mi también me gusta a Jeff. Supongo que porque tiene algo mío, esa timidez y dificultad para integrarse en un grupo ya formado, pero aún así ahí si es necesario. En este capítulo sabrás más de esa visión..._

_Ya somos dos las enamoradas de Alice. Es un personaje hacia el que tengo un poco de obsesión, me recuerda más a Neville que Frank (al menos en mi cabeza), pero también con diferencias. Lo de Frank con los hombres lobos era para destacar la diferencia de carácter entre ambos. Alice es extrovertida, confiada, progresista. Frank es más tradicional, no cuestiona ninguna norma, es más regio y si la historia dice que los hombres lobos son malos él no lo cuestiona. Alice sí, lo cuestiona todo, no da nada por supuesto hasta que no lo ha comprobado ella. Supongo que eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Sobre la opinión sobre Remus, es una trama que dejo abierta para la segunda parte del fic. Me temo que tanto Remus como Sirius tendrás problemas para integrarse en la Orden por sus respectivos pasados, y quiero reflejar cómo los habrá más confiados y otros menos dispuestos._

_A mi también me gustó mucho escribir sobre el juicio. Son tan pocas las veces en que en este mundo se hace justicia que disfruto incluso con las de ficción jeje. De Regulus sabremos un poquito más en este capítulo. Su trama también quedará abierta para la segunda parte :) ¡Tenía que poner a Molly! ¿Me entiendes, no? ¡Es Molly! ¡Y los pequeños Bill, Charlie y Percy! Los Weasley no participaron en la primera guerra pero Arthur trabajaba en el Ministerio y ella tenía a ssus hermanos. ¡Había que colarles aunque solo sea para dar aire fresco! jeje. Jejeje Anda que no le he dado vueltas al facebook! ME hice otro hace meses porque en el anterior había demasiada tristeza y necesitaba algo nuevo. Por cierto, no eres psicópata. La de Fuck Yeah soy yo jeje. Agrégame porque yo no te he encontrado. Soy Eva Mora (Por si las dudas :P). Espero que sigas por ahí. ¡Un besazo cielo! ;)_

_Buri: Prometido que voy a continuar siempre. No dejo un fanfic a medias. Tardo siglos, pero lo termino. ¡Prometido!_

_Guest: ¡Hola! Madre mia, tú dedicas todo ese tiempo a leer esta pedazo biblia y yo tardo tanto en conseguir escribir. ¡Qué vergüenza :S Te prometo que soy tardona pero cumplo. ¡Escribir es mi vida! Y lo poco que tengo ahora mismo jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara el fanfic y los personajes :) Siento haber tardado, en serio. Pero aqui está un capítulo largo, que espero que te guste. ¡Un besazo! :)_

_Mel: Siento haber tardado, soy una persona horrible lo sé. Esta era mi salida del mundo real (hasta que perdí la inspiración por la apatía y la tristeza). Y se me olvida a veces que es un camino de doble sentido, que para vosotros también es una escapada. ¡Pero te juro que la terminaré! Por cierto, por curiosidad, ¿con qué personajes te identificaste? :)_

_Patymerodeadora: Lo sientooooo! Si te sirve Kate también era uno de mis personajes preferidos. Tenía su muerte programada desde el principio pero jamás pensé que me encariñaría tanto con el personaje. No tienes idea de cómo me costó matarle :S_

_En fin, dado que he tardado tanto no tengo derecho a explayarme más. Os dejo con la historia que particularmente Gisele tiene una propuesta interesante entre manos :P_

_"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"_

OO-oOo-OO

**Capítulo 41: Consecuencias de una guerra**

- ¿Ca-casarnos? ¿Se puede saber qué te has tomado para desayunar?

El nudo que se le había formado de repente en la garganta amenazaba con dejarle sin respiración. Gisele se incorporó de golpe y se alejó un par de pasos, por si acaso sus palabras no habían sido lo bastante claras. Miró a su novio con una mezcla de asombro y pánico, y él suspiró con tranquilidad. Esa era la actitud que se había imaginado, por supuesto. Él también se incorporó, aunque lentamente y guardando las distancias. Cuando le habló fue como si se dirigiera a su hermanita pequeña.

- Si lo piensas bien, Gis, no sería para tanto. Firmar unos papeles y ya. No cambiaría mucho nuestra situación actual, sólo que viviríamos juntos.

El famoso nudo se expandió por la garganta provocándole un chirriante sonido ahogado. La incredulidad impregnó su tono de voz.

- ¿Que no cambiaría? ¡Es-es como ponerme esposas y atarme a un poste para siempre!

- No exageres, Gis –respondió Anthony haciendo una mueca y obligándose a no reírse de su comentario para no provocar otra reacción exagerada-. No te obligaría a nada en realidad. –para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación en una dirección más favorable a sus propósitos puso otro tono de voz y le miró a los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres estar conmigo ya? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! –exclamó Gisele inmediatamente, alzando las manos como si consiguiera así detener sus pensamientos. Bufó varias veces y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos-. ¿Es que acaso no ves una gran distancia entre querer cortar con alguien y casarte con él? ¡Acabo de cumplir 17 años! ¡Estoy empezando mi vida! ¿C-Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan anticuado?

- No lo soy, sólo quiero estar contigo –la sonrisa de Tony fue genuina, pero a Gisele solo le provocó un escalofrío-. Me da igual cambiar mi estado civil, no es como si estuviese pendiente de él todo el día. Es solo un procedimiento. Además, llevas días quejándote en tus cartas de lo sola que te sientes, y así podríamos estar juntos sin tantos problemas.

- ¡¿Es que tú no sabes hacer compañía a la gente sin un maldito juez de por medio?!

Siguió despotricando un rato más hasta que se fue calmando y, a medida que ocurría eso, se fue dando cuenta de que sus últimas palabras no le habían sentado muy bien a su novio. Él no dijo nada más. La dejó despotricar libremente y se limitó a fruncir ligeramente más el ceño, mirando sus pasos en vez de sus ojos. El remordimiento por haber sido tan dura se abrió paso ligeramente en su interior, pero no tanto como para cambiar una forma de pensar tan arraigada como la suya. Inspiró hondo buscando una paciencia que nunca había tenido, y se volvió a sentar en frente de él.

- Mira, no me podemos hablar de esto ahora. Es muy fuerte. Demasiado. Me ha encantado tu idea de tratar de unirme a esos grupos de élite, pero olvídate de ese otro rollo. Ni hablar. Es que no tiene sentido, ¿me entiendes? Yo-yo estoy bien como estoy. Quiero decir que si voy a hacer esto no puedo tener una presión que me dificulte el camino.

- ¿Crees que yo te dificulto el camino? –preguntó Tony con tranquilidad-.

- No. No, no es eso. Es… ¡Ays Tony, entiéndelo! Sabes lo que pienso de estas cosas. No sé ni cómo se te ha ocurrido. Si estamos muy bien. Estábamos muy relajados y a gusto. Me he sentido más unida a ti que a nadie últimamente. ¿Por qué has tenido que…?

Estropearlo. Lo iba a decir. Ya había formado la palabra en su boca cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tampoco quería decir eso. Se había calmado pero aún sentía los nervios por debajo de la piel. Suspiró de nuevo (le daba la sensación de que no había hecho otra cosa en los últimos minutos), e intentó formar una frase menos hiriente.

- Vamos a estar muy ocupados los próximos meses si todo es como dices. Y, de todas maneras, nos veremos más de lo que nos vemos ahora. Los dos estaremos en Londres y siempre podremos sacar un rato para estar juntos. Pero lo mejor es que sigas en casa de tus abuelos. O te arreglas con tus padres. O te pagas algo con tu sueldo. No sé si me explico…

- Te explicas muy bien, Gis –respondió resignado-. Que no. Si has dicho tantas negativas juntas que se te va a quedar boca de pez.

Ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara por sus labios. Agradeció que él hiciera ese chiste para romper la tensión, y que le apretara la mano con esa mirada serena que indicaba que todo iba bien entre ellos. Lo suyo era lo único que aún no se había jodido en su vida, y se alegraba de no haberlo fastidiado con sus palabras. El ligero beso que le dio Anthony al despedirse tuvo la duración adecuada para no hacerla sentir incómoda y tampoco dejarle sensación de desamparo. Las cosas habían quedado claras y sin incidentes.

Cuando volvió al comedor, El Profeta ya había llegado y todos estaban con el periódico abierto en las primeras páginas. El caso había tenido tanta repercusión que nadie quería perderse ni un detalle de lo ocurrido en el polémico juicio. Grace, Sirius y Lily tenían las cabezas apretadas intentando leer a la vez el mismo artículo, y Peter comía gachas por encima del hombro de Remus que repasaba su ejemplar con el rostro serio. A un par de asientos de ellos Jeff tenía la expresión contenida, pero Nicole estropeaba su discreción mostrando una emoción desbordante. Gis no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos antes de sentarse en su lugar junto a Peter.

- Van a repasar el caso de tu padre –le dijo a Jeff en voz baja tras tocarle el hombro-.

Él se dio la vuelta, junto a su novia, y asintió en silencio con aire pensativo. Nicole esbozó una sonrisa bastante amplia para tratarse de alguien a quien no conocía.

- Estoy segura que se solucionará y en unos meses le declararán inocente. Ahora tienen más pruebas.

- Ojala –deseó Gis siendo más comedida. Ella ya había visto a veces como funcionaba la "justicia"-. ¿No estás contento, Jeff?

Él se pensó un poco la respuesta, pero con una sonrisa amable les dijo a ambas:

- Cuando sepa el veredicto, os contaré.

"Pero esto ya es mucho", pensó para sus adentros. Más de lo que habrían imaginado hacía meses. Su ánimo no podía ser mejor porque aún no podía evitar pensar en plural. "Te habría encantado ver esto, Sadie…".

OO—OO

Tan solo Grace y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que Remus abandonaba la mesa discretamente, después de prestarles el periódico a Peter y Gisele. Él hizo una mueca, creyendo saber por dónde iban los tiros, y se fue a incorporar para hablar con su amigo. Sin embargo, su novia le detuvo y le pidió que le dejara ocuparse esta vez del asunto; cosa que a la que él accedió tras darle un rápido consejo.

Alcanzó a Remus en el aula vacía de Encantamientos, aunque la clase no comenzaría hasta más de media después. Estaba junto a una ventana abierta, paseándose pensativo y nervioso. Movía sus manos repetidamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Tenso, pensativo, parecía debatir consigo mismo. Con cuidado se acercó a él, y le sonrió levemente cuando su amigo se dio cuenta de su presencia. La sonrisa de él no era auténtica, y realmente no fue algo difícil de averiguar.

- Le he prometido a Sirius que te daría un guantazo si pretendes volver a encerrarte en ti mismo de nuevo –le dijo-. Pero no me gustaría tener que llegar a eso.

Esa vez la sonrisa fue algo más sincera.

- Tranquila, solo quería pensar durante un rato sin escuchar tanto murmullo. Poner las cosas en orden, ya sabes.

- Ya…

Grace no dijo nada más, esperando que él añadiera algo. Pero Remus se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana y suspirando. Era evidente que le había cortado el rumbo de sus pensamientos y que ahora volvía a adoptar su actitud de absoluto control ante todo. Era realmente frustrante ver lo cerrado que era, incluso ante ellos.

- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no Remus? –le preguntó Grace ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos-.

Él sonrió condescendiente y la apretó el hombro con cariño.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca lo haces? –le cortó su respuesta, que por supuesto negaba tal cosa-. No lo haces. Desde que somos amigos nunca has confiado en mí ninguna preocupación o pensamiento. Siempre he sido yo la que hablaba, y tú escuchabas.

- No siempre –le respondió él-. Hay muchas cosas que no me contabas. Lo tuyo con Sirius, para empezar. Yo jamás te oculté lo de Rachel.

Grace rodó los ojos.

- Eso no cuenta –protestó-. No lo ocultaste porque Richard fue el primero que os pilló, y si lo sabía él no tenía caso ocultárselo a los demás. Y lo de Sirius tampoco se lo conté a Lily, así que…

- Comprendo que le tuvieras miedo a Lily. Si en aquella época hubiera sabido que había algo que siquiera le conectara muy lejanamente con James se habría puesto como un basilisco. Pero en mi podrías haber confiado. Porque, si no, parece que me llamas tu mejor amigo solo para robarme los apuntes.

Grace se rio con él, divertida.

- Eso también –bromeó. Le miró un poco más seria y se recostó a su lado, contra la ventana-. ¿Es por ella? ¿Por Rachel?

Remus suspiró, los sopesó durante unos segundos, y después cambió de postura para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Viste el artículo? El que estaba al pie de página. Esa pequeña nota.

- El que hablaba sobre la madre de Rachel –declaró Grace afirmando con la cabeza-. ¿Crees que también la mató a ella?

El artículo dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que el ataque contra los Perkins y responsable de la muerte de Susan, la hermana del magistrado Johnson, hubiera sido obra también del último mortífago apuntado a la lista de convictos. Cuestionaban si eso era posible y el Wizengamot no había conseguido pruebas, o si el asesino aún seguía libre. En el último caso también se preguntaban si Divon conocería la identidad del mortífago o mortífagos en cuestión. Remus suspiró al repasar todas esas opciones.

- Desde luego, lo que es evidente es que no soy el único que se lo plantea. Ese tío ya ha matado a su propia hermana. ¿Qué puede haber que lo detenga? Puede que fuera él. O puede que fuera otro igual que él. Son todos iguales: Máquinas de matar con pensamiento único y radical. Quizá nunca lo sepamos…

- Pero ya está preso –declaró Grace-. Y pronto estará en Azkaban pagando por todo. Le han condenado a cadena perpetua. Aunque haya matado de verdad a la madre de Rachel y le hubieran juzgado por ello no le habrían impuesto más pena. La justicia se ha cumplido de todos modos, ¿no?

Remus hizo una mueca con la cara, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Y qué es? –cuestionó Grace dándose cuenta de que tendría que sacárselo con sacacorchos-.

- La reacción de Rachel –suspiró finalmente-. Que le lleguen esos rumores, esas murmuraciones que no tienen nada bueno porque no confirman nada, y que solo servirán para confundirle. Le esperan unos meses muy delicados; va a sentirse como si no controlara su propio cuerpo ni su propia mente. Hasta que aprenda a vivir dentro de sí misma de nuevo…

Dejó la frase inconclusa porque no necesitaba explicar más. El tema le afectaba muy especialmente, no solo porque se tratara de Rachel, sino porque le traía malos recuerdos propios. Sintió la mano de Grace en la mejilla y la miró para descubrir la mirada tranquilizadora que le dirigía.

- No le llegarán esos rumores –aseguró ella con una convicción que hasta se le hizo inocente-. Estará estos meses de… rehabilitación. La tienen aislada, completamente. Solo tendrá cerca a sanadores y expertos. No tendrá oportunidad de oír ninguna teoría extraña que pueda desestabilizarla.

- No lo entiendes –murmuró Remus sombríamente-. Ellos mismos se las dirán. Así, cuando ella se descontrole y pierda los nervios, les servirá como excusa para asegurar que verdaderamente somos monstruos. Los expertos en la materia son, probablemente, los que más nos odian. Estoy convencido de que estudian esa rama para asegurarse de que no podamos civilizarnos lo suficiente como para juntarnos con el resto de los magos.

- Vamos, Remus. Eso deben ser exageraciones…

- No lo son –la cortó con seriedad, mirándola de una manera tan intensa que le costaba reconocerle-. No se portarán bien con ella. En absoluto. No lo hicieron conmigo, y yo tenía cinco años…

Era la primera vez que Grace escuchaba hablar a Remus sobre los meses posteriores a su mordedura. Los primeros meses de su nueva vida. Y ver su expresión sombría y escuchar sus escasas palabras se dio cuenta de que debió ser una época mucho más horrible de lo que había imaginado. Y se quedó sin palabras. La mirada de Remus le había hecho dudar del bienestar futuro de Rachel, y no supo qué decir para poder consolarle. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore estuviera más pendiente que en los otros casos, y pudiera ayudar a su amiga.

OO—OO

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, Dumbledore estaba más pendiente de Rachel de lo que parecía. Aún la visitaba todos los días, aunque no tuviera apenas tiempo. Ella de momento seguía igual: Sedada para poder soportar los dolores de sus heridas. Aun así, pronto tendrían que despertarla porque el peor momento de su vida se avecinaba. La semana siguiente sería luna llena; su primera transformación se acercaba.

En ese momento, pese a que estaba rodeado de papeles y ocupado con múltiples investigaciones, su mente también estaba con ella, o con su madre. El Profeta, abierto justo por esa página, estaba olvidado en un rincón de la mesa que Moody había llenado de cartas, mapas o demás artilugios que usaba para intentar controlar los movimientos de los mortífagos. Lo había leído hacía un rato y ahora escuchaba a medias al jefe de aurores exponer con preocupación varias desapariciones más.

- Crawford, del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas hace ya más de una semana que no aparece por el Ministerio. Su familia asegura que ha precisado tomarse unas vacaciones de urgencia debido al estrés, pero no han querido decir dónde ni con quién se ha ido. No me gusta. Y menos que coincida con la desaparición del clan de vampiros de Norfolk. Y ya hemos confirmado la desaparición de Gladys Laine, la secretaría de seguridad de Gringotts. Su hijo asegura que su madre jamás se vería envuelta en las Artes Oscuras, y parece sincero; es él quien ha denunciado su desaparición. Parece genuinamente preocupado. Habría que reforzar la seguridad del banco, pero la ministra desoye mis sugerencias. Quizá colocando a alguien de la Orden que vigile… Albus, ¿me estás escuchando?

El anciano apartó la vista de la ventana y despejó la mente.

- Sí, por supuesto. Crawford, Laine… ¿Cuántos desaparecidos van ya en lo que vamos de mes?

- Diecisiete –respondió Moody sombríamente-. Jamás ha habido tantos.

- Sí. Se prepara para algo definitivo. Me parece que Tom se ha cansado de jugar…

Al ver que el comandante de la Orden seguía distraído, Moody cerró su diario de desaparecidos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Lo que menos necesitamos es que no estés a lo que debes.

- Lo lamento, Alastor –confesó el anciano recomponiéndose-. Supongo que no me quito de la cabeza el caso de Susan. Frente a los ojos de los demás, quedará para siempre como un asesinato sin resolver. Y su pobre hija es lo que menos necesita. Esa herida abierta que jamás dejará de sangrar…

- Esa niña sabrá la verdad. Cuando podamos se lo diremos, y lo entenderá. No podíamos culpar a Divon de su muerte sin revelar que la única manera de que hubiera dado con los Perkins era trabajando para una Orden que supuestamente no existe. Tenemos que protegernos, ahora más que nunca. El Ministerio dio la espalda a los Perkins mucho antes de su muerte, así que no se romperá la cabeza durante mucho tiempo con su asesinato. Y El Profeta dejará de hablar de lo que no sabe en cuento le den más carroña para desgranar…

Dumbledore asintió pensativamente. Eso ya lo sabía, y sabía que había actuado del modo más correcto. El asesino de Susan estaba en la cárcel, eso era todo lo que importaba. Y los miembros de la Orden estaban todo lo protegidos que podían estar. Pero ese remordimiento siempre le acompañaría.

- Lamento no haber podido hacer más para ayudar a Rachel. Esa niña no ha tenido suerte en nada en esta vida. Y ahora lo que le viene…

- La protegeremos –sentenció Moody con convicción-. La protegeremos, aunque tengamos que hacerlo de sí misma. Pero para eso necesitamos tener todo lo controlados que podamos a los mortífagos. La chica, cuanto menos, está a salvo de momento. No bien, pero sí a salvo. Cuando llegue el momento se lo explicaremos todo y lo entenderá.

OO—OO

La primera carta había llegado el día anterior, aunque él aún no la había respondido. Cada vez que la releía se le revolvía el estómago, aunque era incapaz de precisar exactamente el por qué. No era por pena, eso ya lo había aclarado. Quizá se debía a que no estaba preparado para la tarea que le esperaba a partir de ese momento. Pese a la quemazón en el estómago, desdobló de nuevo la carta, distinguiendo la pulcra caligrafía de su madre.

_Querido Regulus:_

_La salud de tu padre cada vez es más débil. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor en los próximos meses, pues los sanadores aseguran que no pasará de este verano. Por tu parte deberías empezar a pensar en tus obligaciones como cabeza de familia. Uniendo tu posición como líder de los Black, con la noble tarea que estás realizando para el Señor Tenebroso, tu tiempo será limitado en exceso. Después de pensarlo detenidamente he considerado que tu último año en ese colegio es un trámite por el que no tienes por qué pasar necesariamente. De hecho, eres mucho más útil fuera. Con la ayuda y el apoyo de Yaxilia (con la que te recomiendo que te desposes, a ser posible, antes de que tu padre fallezca) estoy convencida de que nos harás sentir orgullosos de la vida que vas a elegir. Piensa muy bien lo que te digo y envíame unas palabras para tu padre._

_Walburga._

Realmente la carta a su padre apenas le había llevado unos minutos, pero ante un intento nada disimulado por parte de su madre de controlar su vida no sabía qué iba a responderle a ella. Y así seguía esa misma mañana, con la otra carta en las manos. Esta vez había llegado desde Escandinavia; Yaxilia había sido rápida. La chica por lo menos había tratado de ser más discreta que su madre, pero de todas formas la jugada era tan evidente que le molestaba que le tomaran por un tonto que no iba a percatarse de nada. Desdobló la segunda carta y la posó encima de la primera.

_Querido Regulus:_

_Apenas puedo encontrarle defectos a Durmstrang. Aparte de las frías temperaturas y del hecho que no estás aquí para acompañarme, este lugar es tan superior a Hogwarts que las comparaciones se hacen odiosas. Después de haber vivido en este distinguido lugar, lo cierto es que no me quedan ganas de volver a un colegio tan poco elitista y falto de pureza. Realmente no veo motivos por los que deba regresar a cursar el último año, pero eso es algo que debemos discutir el uno con el otro, como pareja. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? Me imagino lo afligido que debes de estar, pero me entristece que no me confíes tus sentimientos. Tus cartas son tan serias y formales (por supuesto lo que debe ser en un joven bien educado) que no consigo imaginar tu estado. Sé más explícito en la siguiente, e incluso cuéntame alguna curiosidad que esté ocurriendo allí. Imagino que los impuros puedan dar problemas tras la purga que llevasteis a cabo hace unas semanas. Habría disfrutado viéndolo, aunque sé bien que no es mi sitio si algún día quiero convertirme en una esposa respetable para ti. Aun así cuéntame más detalles._

_Con amor:_

_Yaxilia._

Le repugnó totalmente que preguntara por su padre cuando era evidente que estaba muy enterada de lo que ocurría en su casa por su madre. Regulus suponía que ambas se carteaban, pero hasta ese día nunca fue tan evidente. Al igual que era evidente que le consideraban tan estúpido como para no unir dos más dos y saber que la reticencia de Yaxilia por volver el año siguiente a Hogwarts tenía mucho que ver con la sugerencia de su madre de que abandonara los estudios y se casara cuanto antes. Se preguntó si habían actuado más veces así y él no se había percatado hasta entonces. Pero daba igual, por fin había abierto los ojos y no pensaba pasar por el aro. Aunque no sabía cómo evitaría su destino.

- Me encantaría ver cómo lo vas a hacer. Por una vez que tomas una decisión propia resulta que no sabes ni qué camino seguir.

La sarcástica voz era tan conocida que sonrió ante su sonido. Cerró un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió, allí estaba. Sentada a su lado en esas escaleras, con el uniforme descuidadamente colocado y una coleta a medio deshacer que quitaba su pelo negro y algo aceitoso de la cara.

- Podrías darme algún consejo –sugirió él bebiéndose su imagen-.

Sadie intercalaba miradas irónicas de las cartas hasta su rostro.

- ¿Y estropear este momento de locuacidad? Algún día tendrás que crecer y decidir por ti mismo. Yo no podía estar toda la vida escribiéndote las cartas porque no sabes mandar a la mierda con estilo.

- Pero todavía te necesitaba… -murmuró mirando sus pies-.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, ella se había ido. Se había evaporado en el aire, desapareciendo de su vida tan rápido como la primera vez. Siempre que conseguía evocar un recuerdo real de su esencia este no duraba mucho. Ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de inventarse conversaciones muy largas. Ni su propia mente le daba un descanso, aunque probablemente esto era merecido. Ella estaba muerta por su culpa, y eso no podía arreglarlo. Se había quedado con tantas cosas por decirle, por hacer con ella… No había tenido oportunidad de decirle que tenía razón, que Sirius aún seguía en su corazón ocupando el puesto de hermano. Que aún le echaba de menos, y que ahora le necesitaba más que nunca pese a que él, cada vez que se cruzaban, le miraba con más odio del que jamás lo había hecho.

Siguió mirando las escaleras vacías a su lado, aunque ella ya no estaba. Ahora había vuelto a la realidad y podía oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A pocos metros, esperando para entrar en clase, sus amigos se enfrentaban con un grupo de Ravenclaw de su curso, con los que compartían aula a esas horas. Había habido muchos enfrentamientos desde la "purga", como lo había denominado Yaxilia. Los otros alumnos estaban furiosos, dolidos, vacíos. Buscaban a un culpable desesperadamente, y el odio a los Slytherin era más feroz que nunca. Bastaba decir que las serpientes también se habían radicalizado más al ver a todo un colegio en contra de ellos. El resentimiento se podía oler en el aire.

Los insultos y las amenazas se cruzaron en el pasillo, donde los jóvenes alumnos de sexto no pasaban de palabras por miedo a sufrir agresiones y castigos, pero no por falta de ganas. Él los oía perfectamente, pero siguió mirando los peldaños vacíos como si estos fueran la respuesta a todo. No pensaba intervenir en absoluto. No iría contra sus propios amigos, pero tampoco lo haría contra personas cuyos sentimientos conocía perfectamente. Él también estaba furioso, dolido y vacío. Él también había perdido a alguien a quien necesitaba. Solo que en su caso no sabía a qué culpable apuntar. ¿Sería alguno de sus compañeros de filas? ¿Una maldición perdida de una pelea? ¿Un auror? ¿O él mismo? No había tirado a matar ninguna vez –estaba demasiado ocupado asqueándose de la visión de una "verdadera batalla" y tratando de obligarse a matar a su hermano-, pero sabía que en última instancia la culpa era suya. Sadie no había planeado ir a Hogsmeade, y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque él sí fue. Estaba convencido. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cuando McGonagall llegó a clase y puso fin a la discusión, Regulus se levantó y se acercó a sus compañeros para ingresar en el aula. Uno de sus amigos, Melvin Dodge, se giró hacia él mirándole con rencor.

- ¿No se supone que tú tendrías que ponerte de nuestro lado? –le espetó-. Al final resultará que no vales para un buen enfrentamiento. Los has rehuido a todos desde que comenzaron a acosarnos.

Saliendo de su letargo mental, Regulus le miró con soberbia.

- Cuando tu varita sea más rápida que tu lengua, quizá puedas echarme algo en cara, Dodge. Hasta entonces tu tarea será aguantar peroratas de víctimas y responder con el poco ingenio que puedas obtener.

Y sin más se dirigió a su asiento. No le importó ser rudo, pues todos sabían que él sí había sido convocado a la batalla y le admiraban y respetaban por ello. Afortunadamente era algo que había conseguido evitar que trascendiera. Aún tenía que lidiar con su propio odio para enfrentar el de los demás.

OO—OO

El odio hacia los Slytherins se extendía sin excepciones, y provocó muchas situaciones indeseadas, incluso en personas que no tenían ninguna culpa de lo sucedido. Mary Gibon jamás había discutido con ninguna persona y contaba con amigos en las cuatro casas, pero los últimos días la mayoría de ellos le evitaban o le ponían excusas para no hablar mucho con ella. No sabía si la temían a ella por la casa a la que pertenecía, o temían que otros Slytherin tomaran represalias al verles juntos. No sabía si el rencor era generalizado o era especialmente por ella. Ya una de sus amigas de Ravenclaw se había dado cuenta que, muy convenientemente, ella sabía algo que le hizo pedirles que le ayudaran con un trabajo justo ese día, y así evitó que fueran a Hogsmeade. Y no había dudado en echárselo en cara. La discusión había sido tan fuerte que ella apenas consiguió salir de allí entera.

Ella no discutía. Nunca. No le gustaban los enfrentamientos y consideraba una pérdida de tiempo vociferar con alguien que no le iba a caer mejor después de un desagradable intercambio de improperios. Por eso habían sido tan difíciles esos días; evitar las discusiones había sido un trabajo hercúleo. Para distraerse y no permitir que su mente siguiera dando vueltas a ideas que le atormentaban y le reprochaban no haber acudido al director, se encomendó a una tarea que se tomó como algo personal. No le costó encontrar a otra persona en su casa que lo estuviera pasando peor bailando entre dos fuegos.

Emmeline Vance había vivido un infierno desde el día del ataque. En su casa se había convertido oficialmente en una proscrita, y había tenido que tener preparada la varita constantemente debido a varios ataques. La ayuda de Mary en esos casos también fue decisiva, aunque reconocía que la joven sabía arreglárselas muy bien sola. Pero Emmeline estaba pasando también por la indiferencia y el odio de las otras casas. El grupo de amigas que había formado en Ravenclaw, y que había sido de apoyo cuando no encajaba en su propia casa, la había excluido. Asustadas y resentidas, las niñas solo querían mantener distancia con alguien que siempre se había proclamado pacifista y conciliador, pero de quien ya no sabían si podían fiarse. Repentinamente esa chica de dieciséis años estaba sola en una situación mucho más delicada que la de Mary, porque ella sí había jugado con sus cartas al descubierto.

Ese día, cuando no bajó a desayunar y tampoco la vio en la comida, Mary decidió saltarse el resto de las clases y buscarla por todas partes. Tras desechar las mazmorras, la lechucería y las clases vacías, la encontró en el baño del segundo piso. Estaba escondida en uno de los cubículos, y sus llantos se confundían con los de Myrtle que se auto compadecía como era habitual en el fondo de los aseos. Eso alertó a Mary porque Emmeline nunca lloraba. Jamás había permitido que el orgullo que la caracterizaba se resquebrajara por algo tan débil como el llanto. Antes gritaba, maldecía o insultaba con fuerza a algún compañero. Pero no lloraba. Y, sin embargo, era ella sin lugar a dudas. Cuando miró por debajo de la puerta distinguió sus caras botas de piel de dragón escocés y, en una esquina, su elegante maletín siempre pulcramente ordenado. Si Emmeline había sucumbido al llanto, aunque fuera a solas y alejándose lo más posible de alguien que la pudiera oír, estaba convencida de que era por algo serio.

Se encargó de hacer ruido para que la chica se enjuagara las lágrimas a tiempo de recomponer su dignidad. Dejó pasar unos segundos y llamó a la puerta del cubículo:

- Emmeline, ¿estás ahí?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que la chica tirara de la cadena para disimular y corriera el pestillo para abrir la puerta. Cuando la vio reconoció que había hecho un buen trabajo: Si no la hubiera oído anteriormente no podría decir que había estado llorando. Solo un ligerísimo brillo en los ojos delataba que no estaba tan entera como aparentaba.

- Buenos días, Mary. ¿Me buscabas por algo? –dijo mientras pasaba de largo para lavarse las manos-.

Tentativamente, sin querer decir nada que le molestara, se acercó poco a poco a ella observando su nuca.

- Solo quería saber cómo te iba. No te he visto mucho estos días por la sala común.

- Dado que Alecto Carrow es una histérica que me buscaba todos los días y, ahora que no está, ya se encargan de hacerlo otros consideré que era mejor apartarme –comentó aun dándole la espalda-. Yo no puedo ser como tú y beber de dos vasos distintos a la vez.

Mary se sintió ligeramente ofendida porque le hablara como si su actitud fuera hipócrita cuando ella la llamaba ser cauta. Crearse enemigos en el único sitio donde no la mirarían como una cómplice de asesinato tampoco era muy inteligente. Ahora el resto del colegio la tenía como una cómplice de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade y en su propia casa la consideraban una traidora. Mary llevaba años observando a Emmeline y sabía que si algo le perdía era la impulsividad. Era inteligente, astuta, fría y calculadora; y ella la admiraba por ello. Pero también era impulsiva, y desde que la guerra se estaba endureciendo cada vez lo era más; cosa que le debilitaba. Suponía que, conociendo cómo era su familia, no solo tenía problemas en Slytherin por su actitud; y sentía lástima por ella. Por eso se armó de paciencia ante cualquier comentario ofensivo.

- Solo trato de sobrevivir en este colegio sin ganarme enemigos, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos se convertirán en asesinos cuando se gradúen, como ya deben haberlo hecho los que han sido expulsados. Simplemente no quiero tener problemas con ellos. Y mi familia…

- ¡Yo también tengo problemas con mi familia! –estalló Emmeline dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla-. Mi padre hace mucho que ni me mira a la cara, y mi madre está completamente decepcionada de que no hayan podido manipular mi mente como han hecho con mi hermana. Están deseando que llegue el día que siga mi camino y puedan olvidar que he pertenecido a su familia, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Mary decidió no contestar porque la propia Emmeline ya sabía que ella no vivía esa situación. Había conseguido crear una imagen tan perfecta a los ojos de sus padres que incluso le perdonaban que aún no quisiera seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor. Estaban convencidos de que cuando estuviera preparada se uniría a ellos, pero la creían mucho más inteligente que su hijo y, por lo tanto, con mucho más que dar en cuestión de educación. Los planes de la chica eran utilizar la ambición de sus padres para marcharse al extranjero a estudiar y no volver jamás. Desaparecida ella, desaparecerían todas sus expectativas. Pero la situación de Emmeline era mucho más compleja.

- Y me da igual que se vayan a convertir en asesinos –sentenció la chica-. ¡Yo tampoco pienso quedarme quieta! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí ofreceré toda la información a la que he tenido acceso para que les atrapen a todos! ¡No son más que unos cobardes!

- Entonces espero que no hayas presumido de tu plan con nadie más que conmigo –comentó Mary como descuidadamente-. Una espía es mucho más útil cuando los de su alrededor no sospechan que los aborrece.

Emmeline dudó un momento, y bajó su tono.

- Lo sé. Y habría averiguado más si hubiera fingido que estaba de acuerdo con ellos –pensó en voz alta resentida, decidiendo que ya era tarde para esconder su actitud-.

- Sin duda.

- Pero jamás he sido buena escondiendo mis emociones. Seguro que tú sabes mucho más… -dejó caer la muchacha-.

Mary se removió incómoda. Ese tema no era el que quería tratar. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable y no sabía cómo actuar con unos y con otros debido a ese sentimiento. En su corazón algo le decía que si hubiera avisado a Dumbledore todas esas muertes no habrían tenido lugar. Pero ella misma se sentía atrapada y desconcertada. Su familia estaba metida de lleno, su propio hermano probablemente había matado a alguien. ¿A quién le debía su lealtad? No creía en ningún bando realmente. Solo sabía que estaba en contra de las muertes. Nadie merecía morir por los ideales de otra persona. Y tenía miedo de que, si les delataba, los del otro bando también morirían; cosa que le parecía inaceptable. Sus compañeros consideraban que la muerte de algunas personas era necesaria para la guerra, y Emmeline era de las que creía que matando a todo el bando oscuro se solucionaría todo. En Slytherin siempre se caracterizaban por ser muy extremistas en sus ideales, pero no era su caso, y no permitiría que lo fuera.

Se había prometido a sí misma que nada, ni siquiera su propia conciencia, le haría tomar partido por ningún bando. Esa no era su guerra y no pensaba involucrarse emocionalmente porque así era como se perdía la objetividad. La mirada de Emmeline era especulativa, pero Mary no tenía intención de permitir que sus ideas fueran más lejos. Había ido allí a ayudarla, convencida de que la chica necesitaba alguien que le apoyara en ese momento. Había sido tan clara y abierta en sus ideas que se había quedado sola, y en una posición muy peligrosa a su modo de verlo. Podía respetar su forma de ser, pero no podía apoyarla ni compartirla. Por eso había ido a hablar con ella. Como apoyo y para ofrecer a Emmeline algún sabio consejo; y desde luego no a que le intentara sonsacar una información que preferiría no haber conocido nunca.

- Solo he venido a intentar ayudarte –dijo asegurándose de cambiar el tema-. Puedo entender que estás pasando un mal momento, y quiero decirte que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Prometo ser discreta.

Emmeline la estudió unos segundos antes de hacer una mueca intermedia.

- No desconfío de tu discreción. Pero mi mayor problema es que mis amigas no me creen cuando digo que yo odio tanto como ellas todo lo que ha pasado y a los que lo han causado. Desde que han ocurrido las expulsiones creen que todos somos iguales, incluso personas que me conocen desde hace años.

- Cuando pase un tiempo y se calmen los ánimos podrán pensar más fríamente –aseguró la mayor-. Solo están dolidas y asustadas. Yo también he perdido amigos, pero tengo la confianza de que si les doy tiempo y paciencia pronto comprenderán que yo no soy como ellos.

- ¿Y si no lo hacen? –preguntó la muchacha insegura-.

- Tienen que hacerlo.

Definitivamente tenían que hacerlo. No podía ser que todo el mundo viera blanco o negro. Pronto pasaría el pánico y la histeria, y algunas mentes se aclararían. Y entonces entraría algo de color en sus pensamientos y comprenderían que ellas solamente estaban en medio de todo sin pretenderlo. Hasta entonces Emmeline y ella debían ser pacientes y comprensivas.

OO—OO

Gisele no esperó nada para hablar con el director. Para su suerte fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó al comedor y comprobó que Dumbledore se encontraba allí desayunando; algo raro esos días en que estaba tan ausente. Así pues, no se cortó un pelo en acercarse hasta la mesa de los profesores y pedirle una cita para poder tratar un tema personal. Imaginándose de qué se trataba, Dumbledore le hizo un pequeño hueco esa misma tarde.

Nada más llegar abordó el tema sin dudarlo. El director la escuchó atentamente, con el rostro inexpresivo. Le habló de la visita de Anthony, de la conversación que habían tenido sobre las nuevas misiones desde el Ministerio y de su deseo de unirse a ellos cuanto antes. Incluso antes de terminar el curso. Eso llamó la atención de Dumbledore, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Bueno, Gisele, te mentiría si diría que no pensé en ti cuando surgió la idea de estas comisiones. Tus padres siempre me hablaron de tu ambición de trabajar con dragones, y el profesor Kettleburn tiene en gran estima tus habilidades. Sin embargo, no comprendo la prisa. Estamos en marzo, y apenas tendrías que esperar tres meses más para graduarte y unirte al grupo. Si lo que temes es quedarte fuera te aseguro…

- No es eso, profesor –insistió la chica latina-. Tony ya me ha dicho que no sobran voluntarios precisamente, pero no veo por qué debo esperar. Realmente yo no hago nada en Hogwarts. Nunca he sido una gran estudiante; de hecho Criaturas Mágicas es la única asignatura en la que destaco. Y después de lo de mis padres… Bueno, que preferiría unirme a la guerra cuanto antes.

- No esperarás que te ponga en primera línea y te deje entrar en la Orden nada más salgas del colegio, ¿no? –preguntó el profesor más bien sospechando lo contrario-.

Gis se llevó una pequeña sorpresa, porque de hecho sí lo creía. Es decir, Anthony no había estado en primera línea hasta hacía muy poco tiempo; pero sí pasó a formar parte de la Orden al empezar sus estudios de auror, poco después de graduarse.

- ¿No confía en mis habilidades? –preguntó ligeramente ofendida-.

- No es eso, querida. Pero recuerdo perfectamente la opinión de tus padres al respecto. No pienso deshonrar su memoria, y todo lo que se sacrificaron por nosotros poniendo a su hija en riesgo cuando aún no estás ni remotamente preparada.

- ¿Piensa tenerme encerrada en un frasco, como pretendían ellos? –preguntó ella mosqueándose al oír un discurso conocido-.

- En absoluto –respondió el anciano esbozando una ligera sonrisa con tranquilidad-. Pero pienso asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces antes de echarte a los lobos. Y tres meses más de colegio podrían ayudarte, aunque fuera en lo más básico.

Gis resopló en desacuerdo. Rodó los ojos y le miró implorante.

- Usted debería conocerme lo justo como para saber que no aprovecharé ese tiempo en el colegio. O si no me cree hable con la profesora McGonagall. Tengo déficit de atención y nunca estoy a lo que debo –al oír la disimulada risa del anciano le miró suplicante-. Realmente este lugar ya no es para mí. Ya no solo por mis padres. Sin Rachel ni Kate… yo…

Sus labios temblaron un poco cuando tomó aire para acabar la frase, pero fue incapaz. Realmente Tony le había dado una salida de emergencia a una situación que le estaba ahogando. Ese lugar estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos con sus amigas, las cuales nunca volverían a pisarlo por distintos motivos. Cada esquina y cada tapiz le recordaba terriblemente a Kate, y era como si miles de pequeños cristales se incrustaran en su pecho. Su propia almohada le evocaba a cuando Rachel y ella luchaban, siendo aún niñas, saltando entre camas. Sin ellas, Hogwarts casi no tenía magia.

Dumbledore observó su expresión y la analizó unos segundos en silencio. Cuando Gis recuperó la compostura y volvió al presente le encontró mirándola pensativamente. Parecía más proclive a tomarla en serio, y lo intentó de nuevo.

- Estoy convencida de que seré más útil fuera que dentro. Y también de que seré más feliz así. Por favor, no me obligue a quedarme.

Dumbledore sostuvo su mirada unos segundos más, pero finalmente la apartó y se recostó en su asiento.

- Está bien. Puedes irte. Pero mantengo mi palabra con respecto a la Orden. Tendrás que trabajar mucho y demostrarme de lo que eres capaz para que te deje exponerte –Gis asintió compulsivamente. Habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. El anciano sonrió levemente cuando dejó clara su postura-. Ahora, ¿quieres sabes más detalles sobre las comisiones?

- Por favor –insistió enseguida la nerviosa muchacha-.

- Bien. La que te interesa está compuesta, por el momento, por otras cuatro personas: Tres trabajadores de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y una enfermera de San Mungo especializada en mordeduras y picaduras de difícil curación. Como puedes ver, no hay muchos voluntarios para la misión, y es un equipo bastante joven. La mayoría del departamento ha rehusado, por lo que entenderás que el trabajo que tienen dista mucho del que hay en el Ministerio. Es más peligroso, contiene más riesgo y tiene muchas menos compensaciones.

Ella asintió con la cabeza constantemente para darle a entender que entendía todo, comprendía los riesgos, pero aun así estaba de acuerdo.

- Incluso con mi recomendación te será difícil acceder al equipo. Deben asegurarse de que eres válida y de total confianza; más ahora que se hay dudas de espías y de personas maldecidas con el Imperius. Sé que no parece haber conexión, pero tendrás que familiarizarte muy bien con las tres imperdonables. Requerirá mucho estudio y mucho trabajo para llegar a formar parte del grupo, y también te harán muchas pruebas psicológicas. Lo que necesito es que seas tan paciente como puedas, y actúes con mucha madurez.

- Sí, sí. Se lo prometo –insistió la muchacha-.

El profesor le dio unas cuantas instrucciones más, a las cuales su alumna respondió sin tapujos y entusiasmada. Hubo un momento en que ya no quedó nada por decir, y él se puso en pie para estirar las piernas.

- Bien entonces –concluyó-. ¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?

Gis iba a responder que cuanto antes, pero titubeó un momento y se lo pensó mejor.

- Ahora que lo dice, me gustaría quedarme hasta que James volviera de San Mungo. Para dejarles a todos juntos y sanos, ¿entiende? Así podría cerrar bien el ciclo.

Dumbledore le sonrió comprensivo.

- Por supuesto. Aunque eso requerirá, al menos, otra semana más. Cuando el señor Potter regrese volveremos a hablar para poner fecha a su partida y avisar a mis colegas del Ministerio –iba a dar por concluida la reunión pero algo le hizo añadir algunas palabras personales-. Estoy seguro de que no me decepcionarás, Gisele. Tus padres fueron dos de mis mejores colaboradores, e hicieron mucho por la Orden y el mundo mágico. Sé que los harás sentirse orgullosos. Y a mí también.

Hizo como si no hubiera visto las lágrimas conteniéndose en los ojos marrones de la muchacha y la despidió afablemente. Solo cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

OO—OO

La sensación era desconcertante. Sentía un picor realmente molesto. Al principio estaba localizado en la nuca, pero después se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo a medida que sus músculos se despertaban. Y el picor pasó de ser molesto a ser incómodo, y luego a resultar doloroso. El dolor se hizo lentamente más potente, hasta que sentía que la parte posterior del cuello le ardía como si tuviera pegada una antorcha a la nuca.

Pero no podía moverse ni quejarse. Intentó abrir la boca, pero los labios estaban dormidos y pastosos, y su mandíbula parecía estar encajada. Tampoco pudo abrir los ojos. Podía notar la claridad de la luz a través de sus párpados, pero estos se negaban a levantarse. Y el dolor era cada vez peor. Le costaba respirar, sus pulmones estaban aprisionados y cerrados, pero no podía mover el pecho para inspirar con fuerza, y retener aire.

Estaba asustada. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero tenía muchísimo miedo de no poder mover ni siquiera un dedo. Trató de recordar dónde estaba antes de sentirse así, pero toda su mente era un gran agujero negro. Los oídos le zumbaban y sentía que se mareaba incluso con los ojos cerrados. Pese a sentir la cama debajo suyo, produciéndole un agudo dolor, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Intentó pensar con claridad y olvidar el pánico a no respirar. Y entonces empezó a recordar. Primero el dolor del cuello. La sensación exacta de unos dientes abriéndose paso en su carne, llevándose por delante piel, tendones y músculos. Recordó el calor abrasador que le produjo la mordedura, y el sabor de sus lágrimas cuando estas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por toda su cara hasta morir en su boca. Y de repente se acordó de esos ojos dorados, inolvidables, que la miraban preocupados.

De repente su pecho dio un salto y pudo inspirar hondo. Pero se impacientó tanto que trató de tomar mucho aire a la vez, y terminó hiperventilando. No habían pasado más que unos segundos cuando sintió unas manos frías tocando sus mejillas y su cuello, y se asustó más.

- Rachel, ¿puedes oírme? –preguntó una voz que no reconoció-.

No le gustaba el tacto que sentía, y eso le asustaba más aún, haciéndole hiperventilar más. Notó cómo algo volvía a introducirse en su piel y tuvo miedo de que los dientes volvieran de nuevo. De repente su mandíbula se desencajó y se abrió con un grito ensordecedor.

- ¡Te vas a abrir la herida! –oyó que la decían, pero no podía calmarse-.

Escuchó más ruido, golpes demasiado fuertes como para ser inofensivos. Los gritos suplicantes del desconocido continuaban, pero ella seguía cada vez más y más asustada. Todo lo que sentía era demasiado. La ropa le hacía daño, los sonidos eran demasiado potentes. Y todo el lugar tenía una mezcla de olores que estallaban en su pituitaria y le provocaban arcadas.

A medida que los sonidos se iban haciendo más fuertes escuchó también otras voces que se unían a la del desconocido.

- Sujétala a la cama –ordenaba un hombre con una voz tan grave que Rachel sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina de puro miedo-. No dejes de que se autolesione.

- Le he inyectado poción calmante y no le hace nada –decía el más joven como confundido-.

- La dosis que le has dado es muy floja. Le va a hacer el mismo efecto que si fuera un hipogrifo. Hay que darle más –ordenó otra voz, esta vez de mujer-.

Las voces eran tan desagradables que solo conseguían aumentar las náuseas de su estómago. Rachel se había callado un poco para escucharles y saber que pensaban hacer con ella, pero seguía hiperventilado realmente horrorizada. Y, para colmo, sus ojos seguían pegados y sus párpados dormidos. Necesitaba ver. Le iban a hacer daño, le querían inyectar algo. Tenía que irse, ¿por qué su cuerpo no funcionaba?

De repente las manos frías volvieron a tocarla y le separaron los párpados para estudiar sus pupilas. Después del rayo cegador que la hizo forzar para cerrar los ojos, su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco. Pero seguía sin ver bien. Los que estaban delante de ella bien podían ser humanos, pero las formas y los colores no se correspondían a sus recuerdos. Eran demasiado alargados, demasiado difuminados. Y los colores eran demasiado excéntricos, tanto que le dañaban la vista. Pasó su mirada uno por uno, vigilándolos. No los conocía de nada.

Querían hacerle daño. Querían volver a hundirse bajo su piel. ¿Dónde estaban los ojos dorados? Necesitaba los ojos dorados. Así no tendría tanto miedo. Uno de ellos intentó acercar algo a su cara y ella levantó la mano, con las uñas preparadas, para impedírselo. Estaba débil pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Si los ojos dorados no estaban tendría que cuidarse sola.

- Solo queremos curarte la herida –intentó explicar una de esas formas-.

Pero de su garganta salió un nuevo grito que le hizo desistir. Después comenzó a oír un sonido muy extraño y amenazador. Como un gruñido. Tenía miedo. Los dientes volverían. Volverían a hacerle daño, a clavarse en su carne. Y cuanto más miedo tenía más fuerte se oía el gruñido. Que pare, por favor, que pare. Sentía que le picaba la garganta y que su estómago se encogía de puro miedo. No podía mover la cabeza, no sabía si se aproximaba algo. Notó que le sujetaron las manos cuando sus brazos se incorporaron de golpe incluso antes de que lo planeara. Y tuvo más miedo. Y el gruñido cada vez se oía más fuerte.

- Aún es pronto –escuchó que decían las formas-. Inyéctale más poción, no podrá soportarlo. Apenas acaba de despertar.

¿Es que nadie más oía el gruñido? Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Ya que no podía verlo intentó olerlo, pero las náuseas volvieron. Y el gruñido ya era tan fuerte que no podía soportar el miedo y su cuerpo convulsionaba con fuerza.

- ¡¿Es que no la oyes?! –gritó de nuevo la forma, sobresaltándola por completo-.

También debió asustar al atacante, porque el gruñido fue a más. Pero entonces lo entendió. Ella era la que estaba gruñendo. No podía entender nada, todo era tan confuso.

¿Y los ojos? Tenía que calmarse y pensar. Tenía que entender qué estaba ocurriendo. De repente volvió a sentir esa cosa en el labio y los gruñidos volvieron, pero esta vez supo controlarlos. Quiso mover el brazo, evitar que le clavaran nada, pero era imposible. Sintió innumerables brazos sujetándola y esa la puso aún más nerviosa. Movió las manos desesperadamente, intentando apartarlos a todos. Incluso consiguió arañar a uno. Notó la piel bajo las uñas y escuchó un grito bastante exagerado.

Pero enseguida empezó a perder fuerzas, y su miedo aumentó. Pero no podía gruñir ni hiperventilar. El miedo era interior, atrapado en un cuerpo desconocido. Estaba tan asustada…

- No podemos tenerla aquí mucho más –escuchó mucho más lejanamente-. La luna llena se acerca, y para entonces no puede estar aquí.

- Esperemos que la herida esté cerrada para entonces.

Intentó comprender esa situación tan extraña, pero su mente estaba demasiado caótica y confusa. El miedo lo superaba todo, incluso a las dudas. Y cuando el sedante hizo efecto ya no pudo ni siquiera luchar contra sí misma. Su mundo volvió de nuevo a la oscuridad…

OO—OO

Por fin el momento había llegado. Tenía la sensación de haber pasado años lejos de ese castillo, pero finalmente volvía. Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, quien le recibió con palmadas en la espalda y un buen surtido de caramelos de limón, inspiró hondo para impregnarse del aroma característico de Hogwarts. Y entonces la respiración se le cortó de golpe al notar algo estrellarse contra su pecho. Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero un par de manos le sujetaron por el brazo derecho y un segundo después otro par de manos tiraba de su brazo izquierdo. James dedicó unas sonrisas de agradecimiento a Sirius y Remus, pero en primer momento se centró en la pelirroja que se había abrazado a él con fuerza. La rodeó con sus brazos y apretó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Pero no importaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera prestó atención a las caras sonrientes del resto de sus amigos que, como su novia, le habían esperado impacientes en las mismas escaleras del despacho del director. Lily rodeaba su torso con los brazos, aprisionándole en un apretado abrazo, y tenía escondida la cara en su pecho. Estuvo un poco quieta, simplemente abrazándole. Pero enseguida él sintió que temblaba ligeramente, y bajó su boca hasta el oído para susurrarle:

- Lily, ¿no estarás llorando?

La pelirroja negó torpemente con la cabeza, pero tembló algo más. Finalmente apartó la cara de su pecho y le miró con unos ojos muy claramente mojados y rojos. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y por completo regadas de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa brillaba como nunca. Sus ojos estaban alegres a pesar de no dejar de llorar, y mirarlos mientras se acercaba fue una experiencia inolvidable.

- No te preocupes –le dijo-. Es de felicidad.

Y el beso que le dio no se parecía a los típicos besos acomplejados que compartía con su novia cuando había público. No, fue un Señor Beso. La había echado tanto de menos que no se contuvo en rodearla con sus brazos y alzarla en el aire hasta que quedó a su altura para alargar el momento e introducir las lenguas en la partida. Esta vez no hubo risitas incómodas ni bromas inoportunas de Sirius. Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, dándoles el espacio que necesitaban, hasta que el furor más intenso se pasó y James fue capaz de ver más allá de los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily.

Todos estaban allí, por supuesto con Sirius a la cabeza mirándole con una alegría que pocas veces su mejor amigo se atrevía a demostrar en público. Tras él, Peter tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y al lado de este estaba Gis mirándoles embelesada. Jeff estaba junto a ella, saludándole afablemente, y James decidió aparcar ese dolor en el estómago que le había producido acordarse de Sadie y, por consecuencia, de Kate. Remus estaba frente a él, al otro lado de Sirius, y Grace se encontraba un poco más atrás casi saltando de la emoción.

Era fantástico volver a verlos a todos. Intentó no pensar en las tres personas que faltaban para no estropear el momento, así que se guardó la amargura para después. En lugar de eso abrazó a Sirius con un solo brazo, pues Lily se negaba a soltarle del todo. Su hermano le apretó tanto que los tres se hicieron daño, pero en ese momento les dio igual. No había terminado de soltar a Sirius cuando Peter ocupó su lugar, y después Gisele le echó los brazos al cuello sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en muchos días. Jeff le dio un apretón en el brazo que James respondió con una sonrisa y, finalmente, tuvo que ser él el que buscara a Remus porque este se había quedado discretamente apartado. El hombre lobo se llevó un buen achuchón a la vez que un pequeño coscorrón.

- ¡Eh! –protestó sobándose la nuca que aún le picaba por el golpe-.

- Esto por pegarme estos sustos, y por robarme el protagonismo. Eso de buscar tan descaradamente el peligro hasta que conseguiste salir herido de esa cueva demuestra arrogancia y desdén por la seguridad y la cautela, Lupin –bromeó con voz pomposa, sacando una sonrisa a su amigo-.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? –ironizó este-. Han sido tantos años con vosotros… Ya sabes que todo se pega excepto la belleza.

- Que aquí solo la tengo yo –intervino Sirius colgándose de ambos-. Pero no sintáis envidia. El empollón tuvo su momento de gloria y tú, cuatro ojos, has tenido a todo el mundo pendiente de ti, tal y como te gusta. Ahora podemos volver al mundo real donde soy yo quien detiene el tiempo con mi sola presencia, ¿vale?

- Sirius no llevaba bien que todo el mundo le tratara como "el amigo de Potter" –bromeó Peter risueño-. Creo que por un momento se creyó invisible.

- Tampoco te pases –advirtió Sirius dándole una colleja pero incluyéndole en el apretado abrazo-. Sigo dejando ríos de baba a mi paso.

- Muy gracioso –se oyó algo más lejos-.

Los cuatro chicos se separaron y miraron a Grace, quien se había colocado al lado de Lily mirándoles encantadas de volver a verles como siempre.

- ¡Ey rubia! –bromeó James risueño-. ¿Por qué no has venido a mis brazos aún?

Esta esbozó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarle, aunque enseguida se apartó.

- Porque voy a tener que acabar con este emotivo rencuentro. Tengo órdenes muy claras de llevarte a la sala común inmediatamente, así que andando –ordenó empujándole-.

James habría protestado si los demás se hubieran negado, pero todos les siguieron al instante con amplias sonrisas, lo que suponía que sabían de qué iba todo. Hubiera preferido tener un rato a solas con Lily antes de empezar a responder preguntas incómodas pero se dejó hacer mientras Grace tiraba de su brazo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor. Lily deslizó su mano por tomar la que tenía libre y se la apretó dulcemente mientras le sonreía con cariño. Así se dejaría llevar al fin del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso y el retrato de la dama gorda se vio al final del pasillo, de repente Grace y Sirius echaron a correr dejando a los demás atrás. Pensando que era lo que tenían que hacer James se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Lily tiró de su mano frenándole. Miró interrogante a su novia, pero esta se limitó a sonreír y a continuar el paso marcado, viendo como Sirius y Grace se perdían por el retrato. Extrañado, James interrogó a Peter con la mirada pero este se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza.

- ¿No me digas que lo han hecho? –preguntó sin concretar, y con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios-.

Solo la risita de Gisele le respondió, pero como ya habían llegado al retrato no le importó. Remus dijo la contraseña y la señora gorda les dejó pasar al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a James, que le sonrió de tal modo que la mujer soltó unas risitas nerviosas y se sonrojó. Al momento en que el hueco se abrió un ensordecedor grito se escuchó salir de la sala común.

Vaya si se habían atrevido. No solo el equipo de quidditch, a los que se había unido Sirius, y que estaban en primera línea sujetando una pancarta gigante, sino que toda la torre Gryffindor estaba allí, dándole la bienvenida. Con enormes letras que brillaban y cambiaban de colores, el mensaje compartía todo lo que sus compañeros querían decirle: BIENVENIDO CAPITÁN. TE ECHÁBAMOS DE MENOS. Todos los leones aplaudían y le palmeaban la espalda a su paso, encantados de volver a verle sano y salvo. James estaba atónito. Esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo organizaran algo, pero no que toda su casa se pusiera de acuerdo para recibirle. Aunque fuera popular y jamás se preocupase por lo que los demás pensasen de él, realmente fue una grata sorpresa descubrir lo mucho que le apreciaban en Gryffindor.

A su lado, Lily estaba aún más emocionada que él. Por unos horripilantes días había estado tan convencida de que no volvería a verle con vida que esa escena le conmovió por completo. Y allí estaba, completamente a salvo a su lado, y recibiendo el cariño y la alegría de todos sus compañeros. Viendo el aprecio que le profesaba tanta gente, en ese momento no logró recordar cuáles eran las características de James que tan insoportables le parecían antaño.

La escoba de James estaba planeando en mitad de la habitación, gracias a un hechizo levitador de Sirius que quiso utilizarla como homenaje a su mejor amigo. Cuando los miembros del equipo de quidditch le rodearon y le abrazaron en grupo, la gente comenzó a corear el apellido de su capitán; y de fondo se podía escuchar a James riéndose y disfrutando como nunca. Allan le colocó sobre los hombros su túnica de quidditch, y Sarah y Josh se acercaron con la copa de quidditch que Gryffindor había ganado hacía dos años.

- ¿La habéis robado de la Sala de Trofeos? –preguntó James extrañado, aunque evidentemente divertido-.

- No seas tonto –protestó Grace negando con la cabeza mientras se reía de su ocurrencia-. Se la hemos pedido prestada a McGonagall. Así que cuidado con ella porque tiene que volver tan impoluta como vino.

Eso sí, cuando Sarah y Josh le aplastaron en un abrazo múltiple, la chica le susurró al oído.

- Pero esto sí que lo hemos cogido sin avisar entre Josh y yo. Es un regalo, pero discretito.

James notó que algo se colaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, y vio el guiño que Sarah le dedicó al apartarse. Josh no pudo evitar reírse, aunque afortunadamente en medio de la emoción eso no sonó muy incriminatorio. Cuando el capitán se giró hacia Allan y Nicole, miró con alegría a esta.

- ¡Ya no estás coja, enana! –exclamó al verla curada de su pierna-.

La más joven se echó a reír con ese sonido tan agudo con el que James ya había aprendido a acostumbrarse, e incluso a encariñarse.

- He tenido tiempo de sobra mientras te paseabas por mundos más oscuros.

Pese a que notó que algunas personas se tensaron a su alrededor ante la mención de su secuestro, James le sonrió agradecido por hablar del tema ligeramente. La abrazó levemente, y aprovechó para susurrarle:-

- Perdona por haberte presionado tanto entonces. Me comporté como un gilipollas.

- Al final ganamos, ¿no? –respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros risueña-.

Antes de que James tuviera réplica Allan le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo con sus brazos de golpeador.

- Te hemos echado de menos, capitán. Esto estaba aburrido sin ti –le dijo-.

- No sé qué haréis cuando me gradúe –comentó James echándose a reír de nuevo, al tiempo que metía discretamente la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para palpar la snitch que Sarah y Josh le habían regalado a escondidas-.

En ese momento ni la propia amargura ni el sentimiento de culpabilidad tenían cabida en Gryffindor. Los alumnos estaban viviendo en una burbuja aparte de los días de tristeza, rencor e ira, y no querían salir de ella pronto. No había antecedentes de nadie que hubiera salido con vida de un secuestro de los mortífagos, lo que consiguió que el nombre de James Potter se hiciera más famoso en su casa de lo que ya lo era. El afecto y los buenos deseos de todos estaban con él, pues les había dado un motivo para la esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido. Si James había salido vivo de su cautiverio, ¿por qué no iban a conseguir vencer a ese mago oscuro que lo estaba amenazando todo? La esperanza puede conseguir grandes cosas cuando se une a la valentía propia de los Gryffindors.

OO—OO

- Tal y como lo planteáis es un conflicto entre magos, ¿qué saco yo de beneficio involucrándome?

La pregunta de la banshee no les pilló de sorpresa, ya que llevaban respondiéndola con asiduidad las últimas semanas. Vampiros, gigantes, licántropos… El Señor Oscuro quería la colaboración de toda clase de oscuras criaturas para sus nuevos planes. Se acercaba el paso definitivo. Habían sido demasiados años preparando su ascenso al poder; al principio discretamente, sin querer mostrar la cara, haciéndose un hueco en cada recoveco; y después haciéndose un nombre que todos temerían pronunciar. Había conseguido involucrar a sus espías en todos los caminos al poder, y había logrado adeptos de distintas formas, ya fuera por la sugestión, bajo amenaza o por magia negra. Ahora no necesitaba que ninguno de los suyos actuara en la sombra pues la batalla se libraría a la luz del día. Solo algunos espías estratégicos debían mantenerse ocultos para adelantarse a los pasos de sus enemigos.

Y como una guerra abierta, necesitaba para sí la ayuda de todas las criaturas que pudiera hallar, aparte de los mejores magos. Los licántropos y los vampiros fueron fácilmente persuadidos, pero había otras clases de criaturas cuya lealtad costaba más ganarse. Los gigantes no creían en el buen propósito de ningún mago, pero las golosas promesas que les hicieron en comparación con el odio y la marginalidad que sufrían en el presente les ayudaron a decidirse. Las banshees eran más complejas. Pese a no tener una inteligencia y un recelo tan agudos como los duendes, estas eran interesadas y poco sensibles a la sugestión. No vivían tan marginadas como los demás grupos, ya que solían considerar su aislamiento un beneficio que no odiaban, sino que buscaban. Y no compartían el odio hacia aquellos seres cuyas vidas eran más agraciadas a las de ellas. Simplemente sentían una gran indiferencia hacia cualquier ser viviente que no rondara la muerte. Algunas de ellas, incluso, solo sentían afección por una familia en concreto de magos o muggles ilustres.

- Vamos Aoibheall, ya conoces los términos que proponemos. ¿Quieres oro? Nuestro señor puede prometerte una buena cantidad de oro.

- ¿Y qué me interesa a mi algo tan vulgar como el oro? –proclamó la anciana banshee despectivamente-. No conocéis en nada a nuestra raza. Somos seres etéreos, ancestrales y espirituales. Algo tan terrenal no nos ofrece ninguna tentación.

Los dos mortífagos se miraron algo impacientes. Dar con Aoibheall ya había sido complicado porque las banshees aparecían y desaparecían a placer, y solo cuando buscaban un destino concreto. Ésta en particular era más difícil de hallar, ya que llevaba siglos sin seguir las reglas de las de su propia clase. Era aún más huraña y antisocial que el resto de las banshees, lo que dificultaba aún más su búsqueda. Pero era muy admirada y respetada entre ellas, y sabían que si contaban con su colaboración el resto serían más fáciles de convencer.

Crabbe lo intentó de nuevo, obcecado en las promesas materiales que no alcanzaba a entender por qué no iban a interesarle a Aoibheall.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuál es tu precio? Sea lo que sea, nuestro Señor estará dispuesto a pagarlo. Tus servicios serían…

- ¡Serás necio! –gritó definitivamente ofendida, creando un escudo que catapultó a los dos hombres a varios metros de ella-. ¡Fuera de mi bosque! ¡No hay nada que podáis ofrecerme! ¡Largaos antes de que os maldiga de por vida!

Asustado ante esa amenaza Crabbe se incorporó trastabillando, y se alejó varios pasos. Si algo se sabía de las banshees es que eran completamente vengativas y jamás amenazaban en vano. Sus maldiciones destrozaban vidas y familias enteras, incluso siglos después de haberse realizado. Jamás dejaban una ofensa sin responder, y él temía horriblemente haberla insultado. Sin embargo, su compañero Nott se quedó en su lugar. Estaba tieso y pálido como la muerte, pero mantuvo la entereza.

- El trato podría tratar sobre los O'Brien. Podríamos volver a unirlos, hacer que recuperen su antigua gloria.

Esa tentación sí que hizo efecto en Aoibheall, que se detuvo y le miró con cautela y ansiedad. Le llamó la atención que aún existiera un mago que supiera su historia completa.

- Imposible. Yo no pude lograr nada.

- Él sí podría –insistió Nott-. Tiene muchísimo poder. Más del que puedas imaginar. Más que ningún otro mago de quien hayas oído hablar.

La curiosidad de la banshee era genuina. Miró al mortífago, analizando sus palabras, y algo en su rostro pareció dudar. Solo eso necesitó Nott para seguir echando el anzuelo.

- ¿Dedicabas tu labor solo a esa familia, cierto? Predijiste la muerte del señor y los herederos, pero no te escucharon. Y todo se perdió desde entonces, haciéndote sentir culpable de su caída en desgracia. Todo tiene solución. La magia del Señor Oscuro puede lograrlo. Aún hay ramas de los O'Brien esparcidas por el mundo; no sería difícil unirlos de nuevo y devolverlos al poder.

- Son muggles –aventuró la anciana banshee rudamente-. Vuestra guerra es, precisamente, contra ellos.

-Siempre habrá diferencias entre unas clases de muggles y otras. Si te unes a nosotros les aseguraremos una posición a salvo y privilegiada entre los muggles que queden.

Aoibheall le escrutó con la mirada varios minutos aún indecisa. La tentación era demasiado grande para no considerarla. La suya era una debilidad que siglos atrás fue muy comentada pero aún quedaba quien recordaba su punto flaco, tal y como demostraba esa inesperada oferta. Los lazos que unían a Aoibheall con la familia O'Brien, antigua realeza irlandesa, eran más fuertes que la muerte y el tiempo. Desde la muerte de la gran mayoría de sus miembros vestía como penitencia las ropas guerreras ensangrentadas que enseñó al rey como mal augurio frente a la batalla, pero que no surtieron efecto. El hecho de poder recuperar todo lo que se perdió un día por su nula capacidad de convencimiento era demasiado tentador…

- ¿Qué me asegura que me decís la verdad? Intenté durante siglos enmendar lo ocurrido, y jamás pudo ser. No puedo creer que exista un mago cuya magia supere la mía.

- Su magia supera todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y más –insistió Nott con vehemencia-. Permíteme volver en unos días con nuestro seguro y una pequeña prueba de la magia de mi Señor.

Aoibheall lo consideró unos instantes, pasando su mirada de un mortífago a otro.

- De acuerdo. Pero vuelve solo, no traigas al bocazas contigo –amenazó señalando con la barbilla a Crabbe-. Solo entonces accederé a hablar y ver qué tenéis para mí. Y solo si quedo convencida de que me uno al bando ganador tendréis mi apoyo.

- Quedarás satisfecha –prefijo Nott sonriendo fríamente, antes de desaparecerse de ese bosque junto a su compañero-.

OO—OO

Ninguno se había atrevido a ir hasta ese momento. Era un lugar frío y carente de la magia típica de Hogwarts; sin duda el menos apreciado y visitado del castillo. A veces veían a algún maestro subir la ladera hasta allí, como la profesora Sprout que lo hacía todos los días cargada con un ramo de flores. Pero la mayoría de los alumnos (concretamente los que no habían leído Historia de Hogwarts) ni siquiera sabían que el colegio tuviera cementerio hasta que ocurrió la tragedia. Y ahora era un lugar que ejercía atracción y miedo al mismo tiempo. Diez de los trece fallecidos en el ataque descansaban allí. Diez tumbas alrededor del monumento que se había edificado para recordarles a todos ellos pese al transcurrir de los años.

Todo el grupo estaba reunido alrededor de la lápida que llevaba el nombre de Katherine Hagman. Gisele miraba su nombre con expresión contenida, aún sin conseguir asimilar que su amiga estaba ahí dentro y jamás volvería a verla. Se sobresaltó cuando Peter tomó su mano para hacerla a un lado. Sin dejar de observar la tumba se colocó entre él y Remus, y entonces vio a Sirius agacharse justo enfrente del nombre grabado de su amiga. Ni siquiera le vio hacer el movimiento de varita, pero de un momento a otro un pequeño ramo de margaritas, las preferidas de Kate, aparecieron en sus manos. La expresión de este era indescifrable. Sus ojos estaban un poco brillantes, pero no llorosos, su mandíbula estaba encajada y sus labios apretados, pero el semblante era neutro. Era difícil saber qué pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza, pero sus amigos tenían una ligera impresión de por dónde iban sus ideas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Un par de metros detrás de Sirius, Grace intercalaba miradas de su nuca a la tumba de color calizo. Sentía dentro de sí una tormenta de sentimientos a los que prefería no poner nombre. Todo volvía a ser real ahora que estaba frente a la tumba de Kate. Todos los años que pasaron juntas, el avance de la relación de ambas con el mismo chico, las mentiras, las medias verdades, los acuerdos y desacuerdos… Siempre había sido tan diferente a Kate que habían chocado irremediablemente. Pero, sin embargo, de un modo extraño también se sentían unidas de una forma única. Quizá porque, pese a lo diferente de sus personalidades, ambas tenían el mismo gusto horrible para los hombres, se dijo a sí misma con humor negro. Los últimos recuerdos con Kate no eran agradables, y siempre pesaría sobre ella la losa de haberla decepcionado y dañado tanto. Pero igualmente, aunque esos recuerdos fueran fantásticos la seguirían atormentando por las noches, porque seguían siendo los últimos. Fue ella quien compartió su miedo esos últimos minutos, quien apretó su mano, quien notó su temblor en su propio cuerpo cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Bellatrix. Quien vio el miedo en sus ojos al oír la maldición imperdonable que un segundo después la mató. Pasara el tiempo que pasara y hubiera ocurrido previamente todo lo contrario, jamás lograría quitarse de la mente su mirada de pánico y súplica un instante antes de expirar para siempre.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó un apretón en su mano, pero al mirar a la derecha ahí estaba su mejor amiga, inquebrantable como siempre. Lily sujetaba la mano de James con la que le quedaba libre, y la miró con intensidad, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que no era de alegría, sino de ánimo. Tuvo efecto inmediato en Grace, que le devolvió el gesto. Sus recuerdos se acallaron ligeramente, aunque seguían allí. Siempre estarían allí.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que habría querido? –preguntó James después de un prolongado silencio-.

Pese a que seguía mirando la tumba y no mentó a nadie en concreto, Gisele sabía que le hablaba a ella, pues llevaban todo el día discutiendo el tema.

- Sí. Le habría gustado –insistió la latina-. No hace mucho, hablando de nuestro último día en Hogwarts, Kate comentó que le gustaría volver a hacer el camino en barca por el lago, igual que nuestro primer día. Dijo que sería muy bonito repetirlo. Le gustaría la idea.

- Le gustaría cualquiera cosa al aire libre –apoyó Sirius, que por primera vez se pronunciaba sobre el tema. Se incorporó limpiándose las rodillas, y miró el nombre de Kate rodeado de pétalos de margaritas-. Sintonizaba con la naturaleza de un modo especial. Le gustaba quedarse en silencio mirando el lago, solo escuchando el viento y sus pensamientos. Le habría encantado una despedida así.

Todos guardaron un silencio bastante incómodo tras esa declaración, pero después de eso hubo unanimidad. Diez minutos después, los siete bajaron briosos por la ladera, rumbo al lago. Ese mes de marzo había venido bastante frío, así que los jardines no estaban muy poblados de estudiantes. Algunos grupos aislados paseaban por los terrenos, y un par de niñas estaban cerca del lago. Pero no importó, ellos se acercaron a la orilla desde la que desembarcaron hacía siete años, y comenzaron el ritual. La primera que decidió empezar fue Lily. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y, con un leve movimiento en el aire, hizo aparecer una pequeña barquita del tamaño de una quaffle. La posó con cuidado en el lago, y sobre ella hizo aparecer una vela encendida.

Cuando la empujó levemente para que se perdiera en el curso del agua, rumbo al otro extremo, su mano se encontró con la de James que le ayudó en el impulso. Cuando la barquita flotó sola él apretó su mano con fuerza mientras todos veían en silencio cómo se perdía en el horizonte. El siguiente en realizar el mismo ritual fue Remus, y casi al mismo tiempo Gisele creó su propia barquita que llevaría parte del alma de Kate de vuelta a casa, tal y como ella había soñado. Sirius observó las velas iluminar el lago, que estaba oscuro por los feos nubarrones que se reflejaban del cielo. Sentía algo muy molesto en el estómago. Era como volver a ver a Kate en esa mesa, el día de la batalla. Inmóvil, fría y muerta. Era como volver a enterrarla y rememorar las lágrimas de su madre, la desconsolación de la pequeña Denise y el dolor silencioso de su padre. Era como volver a verla morir. Doloroso, muy doloroso. Pero sabía que necesitaba despedirse de ella a su manera para seguir adelante. Cuando alguien le apretó en el brazo se giró instintivamente y vio a Grace a su lado, mirándole tranquilamente. Le estaba tendiendo una barquita igual a las demás, de color blanco pulcro y con una velita encendida a bordo. Lo había hecho aparecer ella y se lo estaba entregando para que él ofreciera sus respetos primero a Kate. En ese momento sintió un profundo agradecimiento por su novia, por dejarle vivir esa mezcla de emociones sin tener que sentirse culpable por si la hería. Ese momento era para Kate, y ella lo entendía. Se arrodilló en la orilla y empujó la barquita, que se alejó brillando con las demás. Justo detrás de la suya flotaban las de Peter y James, todas rumbo a un futuro que ya no existía pero que siempre se soñó esplendoroso.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando más barquitas parecidas a las suyas se unieron en el lago, creando un ambiente luminoso que estaba lleno de nostalgia y homenaje. Varias personas se habían unido a ellos y habían imitado su técnica. No importaba que no supieran por qué lo hacían ni hacía quién iba dirigida esa acción. Se sentían identificados y necesitaban unirse a algo que les ayudara a explayar todo lo que tenían guardado dentro. Pronto, más de veinte barquitas se alejaron de Hogwarts, siguiendo el caudal del lago más allá de sus vistas. Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio y dejaron que el viento que silbaba entre los árboles expresara sus sentimientos mejor que ellos. Al lado de Sirius, con su mano sostenida casi descuidadamente, Grace vio la última vela perderse entre los árboles, y suspiró con fuerza sorbiendo dos lágrimas rebeldes que habían pretendido escaparse de sus ojos.

- Hasta siempre, Kate –susurró con una voz apenas audible-.

OO—OO

El homenaje desde lejos se veía más emotivo aún. El atardecer estaba venciendo en Hogwarts, trayendo consigo una fría brisa que helaba hasta los huesos. Los colores del día que se iba se mezclaban con los de la noche, y las velas que danzaban por el lago le daban al cuadro un toque muy melancólico. Algunos alumnos se habían acercado desde distintas partes del jardín o desde el vestíbulo del colegio para ver esa escena, incluso algunos para participar en ella. Uno de los que se limitó a quedarse como espectador lejano era Derek Rumsfelt, pero este no se sentía tan encandilado y emocionado como el resto.

Esa imagen le resultaba repulsiva. Todos tan unidos y tan enteros haciendo un homenaje falso y palmeado por todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que era por Kate. Les había visto bajar del cementerio, donde unas nuevas flores adornaban su tumba. Y se había puesto en medio del lago, ni más ni menos. Pareciera que si no demostraban en público su dolor este no existía. Y él sospechaba que era así. Porque si sintieran lo mismo que él, que le dejaba sin aire y le carcomía el pecho hasta dejarle en carne viva día tras día, no estarían tan relajados como se les veía. Grace no merecía estar tan tranquila, mirando el horizonte con calma mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de Black. Y este no merecía fingir que le dolía en algo la suerte de Kate, y comportarse como si él hubiera perdido a alguien especial. Ellos convirtieron su último día en un infierno. La última imagen que tuvo de la dulce y paciente Kate fueron las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas producto de un corazón roto por culpa de esos dos. Y ahora sus supuestos amigos se unían a ellos como si no hubieran arruinado sus últimas horas de vida. Eran todos una pandilla de falsos que no sabían valorar la gran persona que se había perdido por culpa de un ataque sin sentido.

Él no lo superaba. No podía hacerlo. Estaba muerta. Había días en que subía hasta dos y tres veces al cementerio para leer su nombre en la lápida, y convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no volvería a verla. Necesitaba mantener los pies en el suelo y acostumbrarse a esa nueva situación. De nuevo alguien querido le había sido arrebatado. No ganaba nada negándose la realidad e intentando vivir en los sueños. Bien lo sabía él. Era algo que ya había sentido antes y solo servía para sufrir más al despertar a la inevitable realidad. Aunque ese horrible nudo continuara en su pecho haciéndole cada vez más difícil la respiración debía acostumbrarse cuanto antes a pensar en ella en pasado. Ya no estaba y jamás volvería. Al igual que sus padres, se había desvanecido en una bruma de recuerdos y pensamientos amargos de lo que podría haber sido y jamás llegaría a ser. Al fallecer sus padres, su abuela le instó a enfrentar a la realidad, a ser valiente, fuerte y mantener la cabeza en alto. De nada servía llorar ni atraparse en los sueños. Aunque en esos momentos le resultaba más fácil vivir en ellos que enfrentarse al día a día…

Algo más atrás que él, su mejor amigo, Dave, observaba la misma escena. Últimamente siempre estaba pendiente de Derek, vigilando sus reacciones y ese extraño aura frío que le había inundado. Por desgracia, no era algo que le fuese desconocido. Era la misma reacción que había tenido cuando asesinaron a sus padres aunque más repentina, y Dave había convivido mucho con el Derek frío, distante e incluso violento. Y odiaba verlo de vuelta. Los últimos meses, con la aparición de Kate en su vida, había vuelto a ver al que había sido su mejor amigo desde los once años. Y al morir esta, toda la recuperación se había ido con ella. Le vio mirar con rencor hacia el grupo de amigos de Kate, entre los que estaban su ex novio y la propia Grace. Derek les observaba con un ansia enardecida mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Ignoraba cómo ayudar a su amigo, aunque sospechaba que hablara o callara este iba a continuar en sus treces. Quizás tratando de quitarle un poco del odio que parecía sentir por ese grupo podría ayudarle.

- Solo tratan de despedirse de ella de la mejor forma posible –le dijo sobresaltándole. Derek apenas le dedicó una mirada de reojo mientras Dave se situaba a su altura, pero después centró sus ojos llenos de odio de nuevo en el grupo-. Puede que no se portaran bien con ella, pero esto es para homenajearla y despedirse, ¿no crees?

Derek inspiró hondo, tratando de contener sus ansias de golpear algo. Si en algún momento dejaba escapar la violencia que bullía en su interior no quería que fuera contra su mejor amigo. Ya le había hecho pagar demasiadas cosas de las que no tenía la culpa. Cuando sintió que podía controlar su voz habló, aunque el tono era demasiado rasposo para parecerse a sí mismo.

- No tienen derecho a despedirse de ella. Tú no viste cómo estaba ese día, todo lo que lloró. Le hicieron un daño horrible y luego la tiraron a los lobos. Ella no quería ir a Hogsmeade, ¿qué hacía allí? –preguntó en voz alta lo que se repetía a sí mismo cada día-.

- Ya lo hemos hablado –contestó Dave con voz suave-. Estaba con Grace. Probablemente fueron a intentar arreglar las cosas allí. Ya sabes cómo es… era. Seguro que no quería estar a malas con sus amigas.

- ¿Ni siquiera después de lo que le hicieron esos dos? –preguntó Derek apretando la mandíbula y señalando con la barbilla a Sirius y Grace-. Era muy buena, pero tenía orgullo y dignidad. Y es mucha casualidad que solo ella acabara muerta.

Dave vio hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos y decidió acortarlos porque Derek parecía estar empezando a obsesionarse con un tema tan serio.

- ¿No creerás de verdad que ellos querían hacerle daño, no? Podrían haberles matado a ellos también. Según dicen Grace estuvo cerca. Creo que, pese a los errores, la querían de verdad y no querían hacerle ningún daño.

Pero no consiguió su objetivo inicial. Derek se volvió bruscamente y le empujó con el hombro mientras regresaba al castillo, dándole la espalda a la escenita.

- Trágate tú si quieres su cuento. Se pasean delante de todo el mundo como si ellos sufrieran más que nadie y sintieran su muerte más que ninguno. Y con esa maldita imagen que dan todo el mundo olvida que fueron la comidilla del colegio ese mismo día para humillarla. Yo no pienso tragármelo…

- Vamos Derek, escucha… -su amigo trató de alcanzarle mientras buscaba otra forma de enfocar el tema y poder ayudarle-.

- ¡Que no te acerques! –gritó de repente Derek encarándole y atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos-.

Dave se detuvo a unos pasos de su mejor amigo, ya que sabía que este podía perder la cabeza y darle un golpe. Era muy capaz, su mirada hablaba sin necesidad de palabras. Derek le miró con odio un momento más, desviando sin querer la mirada al lago, y se marchó con paso rápido hacia el castillo. Una vez más, igual que hacía tres años, Dave no sabía qué hacer para recuperar a su mejor amigo…

OO—OO

Al día siguiente, cuando todos los demás estaban desayunando, Gisele se enfrentaba al odioso momento de decirle un adiós definitivo a su infancia y a sus amigos. Solo había retrasado su partida el tiempo necesario para ver a James regresar sano y salvo y para despedirse de Kate de una vez por todas. Pero ahora que ya había cumplido ambos propósitos no tenía excusas para retrasar la partida. La instrucción que le esperaba fuera era dura y larga, y posponerla solo empeoraría la situación.

Sin embargo, tanto para ella como para sus amigos era como revivir todo de nuevo. Sin saber muy bien cómo había terminado atrapada entre Lily y Grace, quienes le abrazaban con fuerza.

- No tienes por qué irte, ¿sabes? –insistió Lily una vez más con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-.

La latina sonrió tristemente y apretó el abrazó a la pelirroja.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, Lily. Aquí no pinto nada.

- Lo mismo que nosotros –protestó Grace separándose de ellas y mirándola con el ceño fruncido-.

- Sabéis que no –le respondió ella con la paciencia de quien ha discutido lo mismo mil veces-. Para lo que yo quiero hacer, los EXTASIS no importan. Pero una sanadora y una abogada van a necesitar sacar muy buenas notas. Así que vais a tener que esforzaros muchos vosotras dos.

Lily rompió a sollozar de nuevo y la abrazó con más fuerza y, tras unos segundos de lucha de miradas, Grace también se rindió y abrazó a su amiga de nuevo. De mientras, los chicos las miraban algo incómodos, preguntándose cuanto debía durar una despedida.

- Saben que van a verse en pocos meses, ¿no? –le susurró Peter a James algo preocupado por el drama que estaba tomando la situación-.

Este se encogió de hombros y compartió con su amigo una mirada de idéntica confusión. Como siempre en estos casos, Remus fue el que mejor se supo desenvolver. Cuando creyó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente apartó a las chicas y abrazó él también a la mejor amiga de su novia.

- Eres consciente de que tus padres no querrían esto, ¿no? –le susurró al oído con tranquilidad-.

Gisele asintió con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Eso ya me lo ha dicho Dumbledore. Pero ellos ya no están y es mi vida, no la suya. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él se apartó y la sonrió con cariño.

- Mejor de lo que crees.

- A ver, besucones, dejadme un hueco –exclamó de pronto Sirius empujando a Remus para tomar en el aire a una sorprendida Gis que solo pudo echarse a reír-. Moony, que tú novia esté ausente no te da derecho a sobarte con todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Y menos con la más exótica de todas y sin compartirla conmigo.

Gisele se rió aún con más ganas cuando Sirius la dejó en el suelo. Echaría de menos su sentido del humor y su manera de romper el hielo en situaciones tensas. De hecho, echaría de menos todo de él, igual que echaría de menos a todos los demás.

- No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que os voy a extrañar estos meses.

- Pues no te vayas –insistió Lily con un puchero, siendo rápidamente abrazada por un oportunista James-.

Gis ignoró la petición de su amiga y se dirigió hacia Peter, quien la esperaba con expresión dudosa. Le tomó por los hombros y le sonrió con cariño, con aire maternal.

- Sé que no entiendes que quiera dejar Hogwarts antes de tiempo, y mucho menos en guerra. Pero ya hemos discutido este tema muchas veces para saber que no nos pondremos de acuerdo. Nos veremos en pocos meses y para entonces yo ya seré toda una experta guerrera.

Peter hizo una mueca de disconformidad por esa broma que no le resultaba graciosa. Hacer chistes sobre la guerra no era algo que le gustara, y menos después de las cercanas muertes que todos habían vivido y que les habían demostrado lo frágil que era su vida. Tampoco comprendía que alguien quisiese dejar la protección de Hogwarts antes de lo estrictamente necesario. Le daba la sensación de que él era el único que percibía el verdadero peligro que representaba esa guerra, que los demás se lo tomaban todo demasiado a la ligera, como si fuese un juego y Kate o Sadie fueran a levantarse gritando: "¡Te lo creíste!". Aun así no quiso perder la oportunidad de abrazar a Gisele con fuerza, recordando cada momento vivido a su lado. Sentía que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios sonaría a despedida y pesimismo en general, y tampoco quería transmitirle eso por lo que se quedó callado.

De él, Gis pasó directamente a los brazos de James, quien tenía esa sonrisa llena de confianza que era tan habitual en él. El joven Potter tenía la capacidad de convencerte que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, cosa que intimidaba tanto a Gisele. Tanta seguridad le hacía dudar de la suya. Por eso le estrechó en un abrazo, pasando los brazos por su cuello, y le susurró al oído:

- Soy una farsante. Me duele muchísimo el estómago, me tiemblan las rodillas y me entra el hipo cada vez que pienso a lo que me voy a enfrentar.

James se rio en voz baja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes ni por los nervios ni por el miedo. Eso solo significa que estás viva. Además, todo va a ir de maravilla y tú estarás fantástica, ya verás.

Ella agradeció sus palabras con una luminosa sonrisa, justo antes de dirigirse hacia Jeff, que observaba al grupo algo apartado. En el camino tuvo que esquivar a un grupo de niños de primero que salieron del comedor como alma que lleva al diablo. Jeff también estaba serio, pero no tenía la mirada censora de Peter. Con él Gis simplemente se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro que me perdonaras por dejarte solo con los Slytherins en el trabajo de Slughorn.

- Cuídate mucho allá fuera –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él-.

El resto del grupo ya le había rodeado, y tuvo que repetir abrazo con Lily y Grace antes de separarse definitivamente.

- Tengo que irme ya si no quiero llegar tarde –insistió mientras trataba de despegarse de su amiga pelirroja-. El señor Bones ya debe estar esperándome en el despacho de McGonagall.

- Patéales el trasero –le pidió Sirius-.

- Hazles sufrir –sugirió James-.

- Ten cuidado –insistieron Remus y Lily al mismo tiempo-.

La latina les miró por última vez con emotividad antes de dirigirse al despacho de su profesora, donde partiría hacia su nuevo destino. Antes de perderse por el pasillo tuvo que esquivar a mucha gente que había aparecido de un momento a otro en el vestíbulo y que se movía muy rápido hablando todos muy alto. Tanta afluencia y tan de repente sorprendió a los chicos, que comenzaron a mirar alrededor intentando encontrar el motivo que había sacado a todo el mundo del desayuno antes de tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? –preguntó Lily en voz alta poniendo en sus labios los pensamientos de todos-.

Su pregunta, que era retórica, tuvo respuesta inmediata de boca de Allison, la prefecta de quinto curso. Esta se acercó rápidamente, como si estuviera ansiosa por compartir la información que sabía.

- ¿No os habéis enterado? –preguntó extrañada de que uno de los grupos más populares de la escuela fueran los últimos en conocer tal noticia-. Han atacado a una niña de Slytherin.

OO—OO

Lejos del colegio Dumbledore era ajeno al nuevo alboroto que alteraba el castillo. Estaba reunido de urgencia con la ministra de magia, tal y como era normal en las últimas semanas. Llevaba días concentrado en intentar convencer a esa mujer del peligro que acechaba al mundo mágico, ya que ella parecía no ser consciente de la magnitud de la guerra que se avecinaba. Ella creía haber hecho cambios de sobra para estar preparados, y él sabía que aquello no había sido más que el inicio.

- Millicent debes comprender que solo hemos empezado a trabajar. Desgraciadamente nos enfrentamos a algo más grande que nosotros mismos, y cualquier precaución que tomemos será poca para lo que se avecina.

La mujer, una sesentona carismática y paciente pero demasiado acomodada a los buenos tiempos suspiró y achacó de nuevo las insistencias del director como delirios de viejo.

- Sé que tu preocupación es sincera, Albus. Pero te repito que tengo perfectamente coordinado al grupo de aurores, y jamás habíamos contado con unos profesionales tan bien preparados. Además, las nuevas secciones especiales en las que estamos trabajando nos dan una gran ventaja. Es imposible que ese hombre sepa adelantarse a nuestros pasos.

- A no ser que tengamos espías dentro del Ministerio.

La ministra rodó los ojos, cansada del mismo tema.

- Por última vez, Albus. Ya he investigado en cada departamento del Ministerio y puedo confirmar que mi equipo es seguro. Cuento con los mejores en cada campo y con los más fiables, de eso no me cabe duda.

- No dudo que hayas investigado –aseguró Dumbledore paseándose nerviosamente por el despacho-. Pero quizá utilizar otro tipo de técnicas que no hayas usado previamente serviría. Ya sabes, para que no pudieran adelantársete –ante un nuevo gesto de la ministra que indicaba que iba a replicar, alzó la mano para que le dejara continuar hablando-. No puedo dejar el tema, Millicent. Creo que deberías tomarte más en serio las desapariciones que ha habido estos últimos días.

La ministra Bagnold suspiró con fuerza, reclinándose en su asiento. Esa conversación la había tenido tantas veces que incluso se la sabía de memoria. Dumbledore frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que esta vez tampoco conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- El que varios trabajadores hayan renunciado a sus puestos de trabajo no implica ningún riesgo. Estamos en una situación de crisis especialmente grave; es lógico que quieran estar con sus familias. ¿He de recordarte cuantos asesinatos y ataques ha habido en los últimos tiempos? Tienen derecho a estar asustados, ¿no crees? No es cómo si el número de disidentes sea a tener en cuenta.

- Pero sí sus puestos, Millicent. Casualmente, la misma semana que Tom Crawford se toma esas vacaciones tan inesperadas y necesarias perdemos el rastro del clan de vampiros que él vigilaba. Y Agnes Harris deja la sub-dirección del departamento de Seguridad Mágica después de más de veinte años sin dar explicaciones ni detalles de su destino. Cuanto menos es sospechoso, debes reconocérmelo.

- Es cierto que son faltas llamativas, pero no puedo ponerme a sospechar de empleados que han demostrado durante años su fidelidad a nuestro gobierno simplemente porque tú tengas malas vibraciones sobre sus motivos para dimitir o darse temporalmente de baja –insistió la mujer con actitud displicente-.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar que un bufido se le escapara de la boca.

- Millicent, por favor…

Pero la frase murió en ese instante cuando vio la lechuza parda que estaba toqueteando la ventana que estaba de espaldas al escritorio de la ministra. La reconoció al momento como la de la profesora McGonagall, y ese simple hecho ya le llamó la atención. La sub-directora del colegio conocía la reunión que él tenía con la ministra y sabía que solo debía interrumpirle en caso de extrema urgencia.

- Discúlpame –dijo a la vez que cruzaba en dos zancadas la habitación y abría de golpe la ventana con el estómago encogido-.

Merlín sabía qué más podría haber pasado en ese momento. Sin embargo, la misiva era corta, apenas de dos frases muy breves. No era la largura lo que le preocupó, sino el contenido de la carta. Un contenido que se venía temiendo desde las últimas semanas.

- Debes perdonarme, Millicent, debo volver a Hogwarts ahora mismo. Ha habido un problema en el colegio.

El tono de su voz y la palabra "problema" hicieron que la anciana se incorporara de golpe.

- ¿Qué clase de problema? –preguntó preocupada, temiéndose otro ataque o secuestro-.

- Confío en que sea uno que pueda resolver rápidamente y sin alterar ningún orden. Aunque dados los ánimos actuales quizá sea mucho pedir –elucubró en voz alta mientras recogía su capa y se la echaba por los hombros-. Te mantendré informada. Ya seguiremos en otro momento con la conversación. Creo firmemente que aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

La señora Bagnold hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano mientras alargaba la otra para servirse una taza de té.

- Como sea, Albus. En cuanto puedas infórmame de ese problema en la escuela.

OO—OO

Jamás la enfermería había estado tan descompensada entre ocupación y jaleo. Para solo tener una paciente, el escándalo era extraordinario. La niña que estaba sentada en una camilla y siendo atendida por madame Pomfrey no superaba los once años, pero sus pulmones parecían los de un adulto. La pobre enfermera, cuya paciencia era legendaria en Hogwarts, no sabía qué hacer para callar el histerismo que había invadido a la niña.

- Si no te callas no podré curarte como debe ser –suplicó dejando su varita a un lado de la camilla y agarrando sus brazos tratando de que la escuchara-.

Sin embargo los gritos y berridos eran persistentes. La niña tenía el pelo negro azabache más largo de lo usual y recogido en una coleta que estaba por completo deshecha. Su uniforme de Hogwarts, con una serpiente justo encima de su corazón, estaba rasgado por varias zonas de los brazos y el pecho, y desde el exterior se podían ver los arañazos y heridas que había debajo. Su rostro, adornado por dos grandes y oscuros ojos negros, también mostraba símbolos de maltrato. El lado izquierdo de la cara tenía un gran moretón que ocupaba toda su mejilla, mientras que su labio inferior estaba partido y uno de sus ojos estaba empezando a hincharse.

Pero si había oído las súplicas de la enfermera, desde luego no lo parecía. Seguía gritando como una descosida y en cuanto Pomfrey trató de volver a tocarla le golpeó con la mano, apartándola. La enfermera suspiró frustrada y cerró los ojos rindiéndose. Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando los gritos remitieron de un momento para otro. Al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró a la niña tratando de gritar, pero sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Al volver a intentar a gritar y no poder, fulminó con la mirada a alguien que estaba tras Pomfrey. Al mismo tiempo, la enfermera se giró para agradecer a quien le hubiera hecho el favor, que era la profesora McGonagall.

- Estás atrayendo la atención de todo el colegio, Olivia –comentó la profesora severamente-. Y preferiríamos que utilizaras la boca para decirnos qué te han hecho y quién ha sido.

- Gracias por calmarla, profesora –le dijo la enfermera al ver a su paciente más pendiente en ofenderse con su maestra de transformaciones que en tratar de evitar la curación que ella empezaba de realizarle-.

- Podrías haberlo hecho tú, Poppy –le recriminó-.

- Ya sabes mi norma –se defendió la enfermera recordando su ley no escrita de no hechizar a ningún alumno para nada que no fuera curarle-.

Examinó a la niña durante varios minutos más, pasando la varita por los cortes más superficiales hasta hacerlos desaparecer y focalizando las heridas más graves. Cuando acabó alzó la mirada y recibió una mirada demasiado dura para venir de parte de una mocosa de once años. Tras ella escuchó el suspiro exasperado de McGonagall y vio por el rabillo del ojo como apuntaba a Olivia con la varita y la niña recuperaba la voz. Sin embargo, no la usó para empezar a gritar de nuevo sino que volvió a fulminar a su profesora con la mirada.

- ¡Quiero que vengan mis padres! –exclamó enfurecida-.

- Les llamaremos –aseguró la profesora sobriamente-. Pero antes quiero saber qué ha ocurrido y quienes te han hecho esto.

- ¡No voy a hablar sin mis padres, que vengan ya! –exigió a gritos-. ¡Que vengan!

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dumbledore acababa de entrar por la puerta de la enfermería, que dejó entrar un gran alboroto el tiempo que estuvo abierta. La cara del director mostraba sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la niña, a la que reconoció como Olivia Holland, una pequeña de primer curso de Slytherin procedente de una importante familia de magos con gran influencia en el Ministerio. La niña había sido altiva, orgullosa y contestona desde el primer momento, e incluso herida y apaleada conservaba ese aire de mandona que le caracterizaba. No parecía estar grave, aunque los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una paliza aún estaban visibles en su cuerpo.

- ¡Traiga a mis padres! –exigió la niña nada más le vio-. En cuanto sepan lo que me ha ocurrido me sacarán de este colegio y se lo contarán a los ministra. ¡Ya verá como hay consecuencias!

- ¿Cómo pretendes que las haya si no cuentas quienes te han hecho esto? –cuestionó McGonagall exasperada-.

La niña la miró de nuevo con hielo en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo espera que lo sepa? –contestó con tono irrespetuoso-. Eran muchos, aparecieron por todas partes. Ni siquiera vi la cara de nadie antes de que me tiraran al suelo y empezaran a darme patadas. Pero seguro que Jack Simmons ha tenido que ver. Discutí con él ayer, así que seguro que lo ha organizado ese sangre sucia como venganza.

- No sé si tus padres te sacarán del colegio, Olivia, pero mientras estés entre sus muros respetarás sus leyes y no utilizarás esa expresión en mi presencia. O también tú sabrás lo que son consecuencias.

La niña ignoró el comentario del director y siguió fulminando con la mirada a McGonagall, que esperó a hablar solo por respeto al anciano.

- Jack Simmons ha estado en el Gran Comedor desde primera hora de la mañana. Yo misma soy testigo. –dijo-. Así que si no pudiste reconocer a nadie te sugiero que no culpes a ningún inocente de tu infortunio.

- ¡Quiero que vengan mis padres! –fue toda la respuesta de la niña-.

Los tres adultos suspiraron a la vez, y se dieron por vencidos.

- Será mejor que avise a los Holland –susurró el director a las dos mujeres-.

- No, déjeme hacerlo a mí –suplicó la profesora en su mismo tono-. Difícilmente soporto a esta niña en una situación normal, menos cuando tiene motivos para quejarse…

OO—OO

En pocos días la aparente normalidad que había conseguido el colegio tras el ataque se había derrumbado por completo. El padre de Olivia Holland había montado tal escándalo que la noticia se había extendido por toda la escuela apenas en un par de horas. Después de eso se había llevado de allí a su hija y no habían vuelto a verla, aunque eran muy pocos los que echarían de menos a esa niña problemática y ofensiva. Jack Simmons, la víctima preferida de Olivia, era sin duda el más aliviado por su partida. Perteneciente a Hufflepuff y muy tímido para hacer amigos en un mundo que aún era demasiado nuevo para él, el niño había sido blanco de todas las maldades de esa niña mimada. Y aunque Dumbledore le había interrogado ante las insistencias de la niña, Jack había salido indemne sin poder saber quién había puesto en su sitio a Olivia, algo por lo que secretamente estaba agradecido.

Que Finnus Holland tenía influencia en el Ministerio quedó palpable cuando en los siguientes días aparecieron algunos trabajadores públicos para hablar con los profesores y tratar de testar los ánimos del alumnado. Sin embargo, nadie llegó a saber nunca quién le había pegado la paliza a la niña. Los reclamos de Holland tampoco dieron los frutos que él deseaba, ya que la ministra confiaba en exceso en Dumbledore. Pese a la amistad que la unía a la familia la mujer se mostró convencida de que si alguien conseguía devolver la calma al centro ese era el anciano director, por lo que habló con él y le suplicó que continuara en su puesto más allá del final de curso, como él había anunciado. La respuesta del director aún era un misterio para todos.

Después de lo ocurrido había habido aún más problemas. No se habían repetido los ataques pero el ambiente estaba enrarecido y varios padres con hijos en Slytherin los sacaron del colegio por miedo a más ataques, y había habido algún intento fallido de tomar venganza. Especialmente una vez, dos días después del ataque a Olivia Holland, unos chicos de sexto curso trataron de tomarla con otra niña de primer curso para emular lo que le había ocurrido a su compañera de casa. Sin embargo otros alumnos se habían metido en medio y aquello podría haber acabado mal de no ser porque el profesor Flitwick estaba cerca y evitó que la sangre llegara al río.

En ese momento no solo los padres con hijos en la casa de las serpientes estaban preocupados. En un par de casos decidieron también atajar el problema y sacarles del problema, y en la mayoría aún estaban pensándoselo. Cuatro días después, mientras tomaban el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, Nicole comentó como que no quería la cosa que su padre le había escrito al saber lo ocurrido que y se había mostrado muy preocupado.

- A saber qué está pensando este con la mala influencia de la esa mala hurraca –le comentó a su novio en alusión a su madrastra-.

- ¿Crees que tratará de sacarte también? –preguntó Jeff algo preocupado-.

Nicole se encogió de hombros.

- Quién sabe. De todas formas como quería hacer un viaje en las vacaciones de Pascua podré tranquilizarle ahí. Quiere que vayamos solos y pasemos tiempo de calidad juntos, así que no tendré a la otra tratando de malmeter. No me pienso ir, no te preocupes. Mi padre nunca ha tenido la suficiente personalidad como para que obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

Jeff asintió mientras masticaba la carne, pero aún se le veía preocupado y pensativo. Nicole podía ver que su preocupación iba más allá de los acontecimientos de la última semana y bajó la voz para que solo le oyera él.

- ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? –le preguntó-. Ya sabes, de tu visión sobre James.

Pero Jeff negó con la cabeza.

- Le escribí diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él, pero aún no me ha contestado. Me temo que con lo ocurrido en los últimos días y como el tema de mi padre pinta bastante bien no creerá que sea algo prioritario.

- Ya, pero tú no quieres hablar de tu padre –dijo Nicole subrayando lo obvio-.

Jeff iba a responder diciendo que el director no podía averiguar eso, cuando el protagonista de su visión les interrumpió, obligando a un amigo de Nicole a hacerse a un lado para sentarse junto a Jeff.

- Contigo quería hablar –le dijo apresuradamente, aunque más serio de lo habitual-. ¿Sabes lo que hicimos el otro día con Kate? Antes de que Gisele se fuera.

- Vuestra despedida –comentó este asintiendo con la cabeza-.

- Eso es. Lo hicimos así porque sabíamos que era algo que a ella le habría gustado. Y llevo días pensando en qué le habría gustado a Sadie… Ella era una incógnita, y no sé qué habría querido como despedida…

Eso pilló de sorpresa a Jeff. Como siempre ocurría desde la muerte de su hermana, solo nombrarla le bastaba para sentir un dolor en el pecho. Pero a la vez estaba sorprendido y sentía algo parecido a la alegría. No podría haber imaginado nunca que Sadie dejaría suficiente huella en alguien como para querer hacerle un homenaje tras morir. La propia Sadie también se habría sorprendido gratamente, aunque habría respondido con un corte irónico, rompiendo lo emotivo del momento. Y cuando se puso a pensar en qué podrían hacer se dio cuenta de que solo se le ocurrían cosas que ella odiaría. Sabía qué era aquello que no le gustaba pero no tenía claro qué cosas le gustaban de verdad a su hermana. Ella jamás se abrió lo suficiente como para conocerla hasta ese punto.

- No lo sé… -confesó atónito-. Es triste pero no tengo ni idea de qué le habría gustado a Sadie. Aparte del quidditch y de ser borde con la gente por placer no sé con qué más cosas disfrutaba.

Nicole apoyó una mano en su brazo, consciente de lo desolado que se sentía por conocer tan poco a su hermana tres diecisiete años junto a ella. Lanzó a James una furibunda mirada por recordarle el tema pero se dio cuenta que este también se veía arrepentido. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo palmeó varias veces.

- No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo -le dijo restándole importancia a algo que sin duda haría que Jeff estuviese todo el día dándole vueltas-.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, el resto de sus amigos seguían con la misma conversación que tenían desde hacía días. Los ataques entre alumnos y el ambiente en el castillo en general. Remus no era muy optimista, pero tampoco significaba nada especial porque él no era optimista con nada últimamente. Lily tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación, y ni siquiera se relajó cuando James se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Creéis que esto puede empeorar? –preguntó con algo de desolación-. Quiero decir, ¿acabaremos odiándonos todos entre nosotros y temiendo un ataque en todo momento? ¿Así será todo a partir de ahora?

Frente a ella Sirius y Grace compartieron una mirada en silencio sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba: Que, en ese momento, en Hogwarts podía pasar cualquier cosa…

OO—OO

A kilómetros de distancia, Gisele estaba emprendiendo un paso más de su nueva vida. Apenas era mitad de semana pero ella ya estaba destrozada. Sin cambiarse de ropa ni descalzarse se había dejado caer en el pequeño sofá que adornaba el diminuto salón y se había quedado completamente dormida. El ritmo de los últimos días había sido realmente agotador. Más del que cabría esperarse. Cuando había llegado a Londres no había perdido ni un segundo. En el Ministerio le transmitieron bajo las órdenes de Madame Mill, una severa mujer de mediana edad que no sonreía ni de casualidad, y que era la encargada de preparar a los nuevos. Junto a Gisele había tres personas más, todos chicos, y tenían prohibido intimar entre ellos. En resumen, no podían contarse detalles personales, no podían trabar amistad y, sobre todo, no podían contar a los demás a qué trabajo estaban optando.

Tal y como Dumbledore le dijo no sería fácil entrar a formar parte del grupo. Les estaban sometiendo a mucho entrenamiento, sobre todo físico. En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue una especie de examen psicológico del que casi no recordaba nada. Había sido un tratamiento demasiado fuerte y la había dejado débil y mareada, hasta el punto de tener que descansar desmadejada en una silla durante dos horas. No se hacía a la idea de cómo un espía podía superar unas pruebas tan duras, pero también estaba bien tanto cuidado porque en caso de que alguien se infiltraba significaría que el propio Ministerio estaba formando a los leales a Voldemort sin saberlo.

Otra parte casi tan mala como el arduo entrenamiento fue descubrir cómo era vivir sola. Jamás lo había hecho, y su seguridad se vio mermada la primera noche que pasó en su nuevo apartamento, solo con la compañía de su gato. Había sido horrible. No había otra forma de expresarlo. Se pasó toda la noche despierta, sentada en el sofá pendiente de cualquier ruido y agobiando al pobre minino, al que no dejaba alejarse de ella. Durante las largas horas nocturnas estuvo cavilando la idea de avisar a Tony para que fuera a su casa, pero decidió mantenerse fuerte por orgullo. Le había dicho que sería capaz de vivir sola, y al menos lo intentaría antes de rendirse.

El mayor problema era por las noches cuando solo el silencio, los ruidos de la calle y algún puntual maullido de su gato le rodeaban. Cualquier ruido, por pequeño y lejano que fuera, le alteraba y provocaba que se levantara de la cama varita en mano. Era muy consciente que ese apartamento estaba protegido por el Ministerio y que las probabilidades de un ataque eran mínimas, además de que nadie podía tener nada contra ella en ese momento. Pero tampoco podía quitarse de su mente que a sus padres los asesinaron de noche y en su propia casa…

Afortunadamente había encontrado el modo de librarse de esos pensamientos. Durante el día se agotaba de tal modo que cuando llegaba al apartamento solo quería dormir. Ni siquiera comía por las noches, solo dormía. A veces se despertaba de madrugada en su cama, con la ropa medio quitada y sin recordar en qué momento había sacado fuerzas para levantarse del sofá y andar hasta su cuarto. Pero solo tenía tiempo de acomodarse algo más antes de volver a caer rendida. Agotamiento. Ese era el truco.

En ese tiempo no había tenido tiempo de ver a Tony en ningún momento, aunque él sí había escrito varias veces, pero apenas había tenido tiempo para responderle algo rápido y escribir a sus amigos contándoles que estaba bien pero demasiado ocupada. Todo su tiempo se lo llevaba el entrenamiento. Y, a pesar del miedo y el cansancio, merecía la pena. Parecía que por fin había encontrado el lugar donde ser útil, donde honrar a sus padres como merecían. Y ese pensamiento barría el resto de ideas que pudiera haber en contra.

OO—OO

Fue a finales de esa semana cuando James sintió el cosquilleo del quidditch latiendo en sus venas. Había sido bueno. ¿Qué narices? ¡Había sido un santo! Llevaba casi dos semanas en Hogwarts, y hacía más de dos meses que no podía subirse en su escoba. Era normal que estuviera ansioso y consideraba que se había portado muy bien y no se había comportado como un niño mimado y quejica. Apenas le había dado la lata a Lily con el tema ni había insistido cuando ella le había dicho que esperara unos días más, y eso era un gran avance en su madurez emocional. Pero ya no se aguantaba las ganas, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Los viernes, todos excepto Remus y Peter, tenían una hora libre después de comer, y últimamente la pasaban en la sala común descansando el almuerzo. Y él ya estaba algo harto de contemplar a Lily mientras leía un libro con una mano y le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo con la otra. A ver, le encantaba tumbarse sobre las piernas de su novia y dormirse sintiendo sus dedos masajear su cuero cabelludo. Pero, dado que últimamente era prácticamente lo único que hacía, estaba aburriéndose un poco de todo aquello.

Cerca de ellos, Sirius y Grace habían movido el sillón en el que estaban tumbados para quedar de espaldas a ellos, ocultos a su vista. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos ocupantes de la habitación, por lo que no había un ruido de fondo que tapara las risitas y susurros que salían de allí. No era difícil adivinar a qué estaban dedicando la hora libre. Y, dado que James no podía hacer lo mismo con su novia por razones obvias (su convalecencia) y otras menos comprensibles (como el hecho de que Lily aún no se sintiera capaz de intimar con él hasta ese punto), todo eso le estaba irritando más aún.

Cuando creyó que su reacción no sería tomada como una pataleta y se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar sin sonar frustrado, apartó cuidadosamente la mano de Lily y se incorporó.

- ¡Ey, par de pervertidos! –exclamó tratando de sonar divertido-. ¡No se come delante de los pobres!

Sirius y Grace se incorporaron casi al unísono. Él llevaba la corbata floja y echada al hombro y ella la melena corta completamente alborotada y los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados. Unas sonrisas atontadas y unos ojos brillantes completaban el cuadro.

- Entonces dile a Lily que te dé de comer de una vez, que ya va siendo hora –contestó Sirius con toda la intención de volver a retomar sus actividades en el cuello de su novia-.

Sin embargo, Grace le dio un empujón mientras observaba divertida el sonrojo de Lily, que trataba de evitar tapándose la cara con el libro. Afortunadamente ni Sirius ni James se dieron cuenta de eso.

- Grace, ¿cuándo va a retomar el equipo los entrenamientos? –preguntó este último finalmente-. Que yo aún esté convaleciente no os da excusa para vaguear.

La reacción fue instantánea en los tres. Lily cerró de golpe su libro, Sirius miró a Grace de reojo y esta se mordió el labio inferior ante el marrón que tenía delante.

- James, la liga ha sido cancelada –le confesó esperando una reacción dramática-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él creyendo haber oído mal-.

- Después de lo ocurrido en el ataque decidieron cancelar el quidditch –repitió Sirius-. Al menos durante este año.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué va a ser, cariño? –inquirió Lily con paciencia mientras le apartaba el flequillo de la cara-. Ha habido trece muertos. Aunque quisiéramos no podemos seguir con las vidas normales hasta ahora. Todos hemos perdido a alguien…

- Lo sé –respondió James algo aturdido-. Por eso creo…

Pero en vez de acabar la frase se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la puerta con resolución.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Grace alzando la voz para que le oyera mientras salía por el retrato-.

- ¡A hablar con McGonagall! –fue la respuesta lejana que obtuvieron-.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Menudo bufido le va a pegar…

Pero a James le daba igual eso. Era muy consciente de que a la profesora no le gustaría oír quejas pero él también tenía algo que decir. Y creía firmemente que aquello tenía mucho sentido; no era un capricho suyo.

Llegar al despacho le llevó muy poco tiempo pues los pasillos estaban vacíos al estar todo el mundo en las aulas. Y él sabía bien que McGonagall no tenía clase a esas horas y que los viernes por la tarde solía permitirse disfrutar de un buen libro acompañado de una sabrosa taza de té. Como era previsible la profesora no se tomó nada bien su queja. Le gritó, le llamó egoísta y sinvergüenza y le gritó un poco más. Pero él tenía sus propias ideas con respecto al tema.

- Creo que lo peor que podrían hacer a estas alturas es someter a todos los alumnos a un duelo obligado. Esta guerra no se ha terminado aquí, profesora, y mucho me temo que irá a peor. No podemos enseñarle a la gente a que agache la cabeza y aparque su vida cada vez que ocurre una desgracia porque me temo que vendrán muchas más en los siguientes años. Tenemos que tratar de continuar con nuestras vidas con la mayor normalidad posible.

- Ha habido trece muertos, Potter –repitió la profesora por si acaso el muchacho no se había enterado-.

- Precisamente –insistió James-. Porque ellos no podrán continuar con sus vidas les debemos hacerlo nosotros. ¿No sería un canto a la vida?

McGonagall tuvo unos segundos de silencio antes de hacer la réplica. Incluso pareció dudar por un momento.

- No sé cómo consigue que todo lo que dice tenga sentido, pero si no estuviera ya muy acostumbrada a ello me habría podido convencer. De todas formas esta decisión fue tomada por el director, los profesores y todo el consejo de padres. Lo haremos por respeto. Y aunque tenga parte de razón en lo que dice no sé cómo se encuentra con ganas de seguir con la liga cuando esto le ha afectado tan de cerca. Dado que parece tocado por la suerte al menos recuerde que dos de sus amigas ya no están con ustedes. Una de ellas era jugadora de su equipo. ¿Cómo se sentiría al jugar un partido sin ella?

Sadie. La realidad le golpeó de lleno porque no había pensado en lo que sería volver a jugar al quidditch y que ella no ocupara su sitio en el equipo. Sería demasiado raro, incluso parecía imposible una vez que lo pensaba. Iba a abrir la boca para responder algo que aún no sabía, cuando se quedó con ella abierta, pensativo.

Se le acababa de ocurrir el homenaje perfecto para Sadie…

OO—OO

Esa noche Dumbledore por fin se dirigió al alumnado. Tras más de una semana sin verle en las comidas ni en los pasillos el director hizo presencia en la cena, y antes de que la comida se sirviera quiso anunciar algo de trascendencia para la futura convivencia en la escuela. Dado que últimamente cada vez que había habido cambios estos habían sido cuanto menos catastróficos, un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar en el acto.

- Quiero anunciaros que, por sugerencia del Ministerio de Magia y de la Asociación de Padres, y con mi absoluta aprobación, la próxima semana se instalarán en el colegio unos huéspedes a los que acogeremos hasta final de curso. Estos invitados son psicólogos, es decir, sanadores especializados en el comportamiento y la salud mental de las personas; y prestarán ayuda emocional a todo el que lo precise.

Un suave murmullo comenzó a oírse por distintas zonas del comedor y fue ganando intensidad con el paso de los segundos. Antes de que la situación se tornara atronadora el director levantó ambas manos exigiendo silencio. Este se produjo en el acto también.

- Las sesiones psicológicas serán en grupos o individualmente, según las necesidades de cada uno. Y quiero aclarar que para los familiares y amigos más próximos a los fallecidos, y también para los que resultaron heridos, el tratamiento será obligatorio –hubo algunas quejas aisladas entre la estupefacción que bullía entre los alumnos, pero supo frenarlas a tiempo-. Lo creemos realmente necesario. Estas últimas semanas he podido observar el gran odio acumulado que proviene de ese ataque en particular, y debemos detenerlo de inmediato. No podemos permitir que el odio sobrepase los muros de este colegio y entre en vuestros corazones. Sois todos muy jóvenes para cargar con el sufrimiento que se ha vivido en los últimos tiempos, también con un sentimiento tan mortífero. Y me comprometo a hacer cuanto esté en mi lugar para poder rebajarlo. No olvidéis que un corazón que odia es un corazón que no conoce la compasión y la valentía. Y vais a necesitar mucha de ambas cuando salgáis a enfrentaros al mundo actual.

Aunque dejó unos segundos en silencio para testar la reacción de la gente nadie habló. Parecía que el mensaje, si no había calado hondo, al menos los había dejado sin palabras. Satisfecho y confiando en que al menos reflexionaran, Dumbledore suspiró y continuó con las últimas indicaciones de su discurso.

- Aquellos que no entren en el grupo de obligados pero que sientan que necesitan ayuda no dudéis en apuntaros. A todos nos vendrá bien recibir apoyo y estas personas están especializadas en daños psicológicos. Si también creéis que algún compañero necesitaría ir a terapia pero este se muestra reacio, por favor hacédnoslo saber. De igual modo a partir de mañana se abrirán las listas y se os llamará a los primeros para que los psicólogos os vean y os traten. Los interesados podéis contactar con los jefes de vuestras casas con la mayor discreción. Y recordad que necesitar ayuda no te hace débil, si no humano.

Cuando finalmente se sentó y fue evidente que había acabado de hablar el silencio se rompió de golpe. El bullicio era ensordecedor pero el director no hizo nada por frenarlo pues consideraba que los alumnos debían intercambiar opiniones. Así algunos escépticos se convencerían más al ver una mayor seguridad entre sus amigos. El grupo ejerce más presión que la autoridad, ese es un hecho inamovible. Por ejemplo, en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a debatir el tema al momento.

- Eso es una gilipollez –opinaba Sirius-. Lo que menos necesitamos es que vengan desconocidos que no conocían de nada a las víctimas para consolarnos falsamente.

- Aunque no te lo creas es una de las medicinas que mejores resultados tiene –le dijo Lily con seriedad-. De hecho la idea es fantástica. Una persona se siente más capaz de hablar y abrirse a un desconocido que a alguien que ve diariamente y cree que pueda juzgarle. La mente humana es fascinante y la psicología es una de las ciencias mejor desarrolladas.

- ¿Así que crees que funcionará con la gente? –preguntó James con curiosidad, a lo que Lily asintió mientras que Sirius rodaba los ojos con incredulidad-.

- ¿Y crees que a nosotros nos vendría bien ir? –preguntó Grace ganándose una burla de Sirius que sofocó con un codazo-.

Lily meditó la respuesta unos segundos sin poder evitar que su mirada se escapara hacia Remus, quien había empezado a comer pequeños bocados algo ajeno a la conversación aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista. Sin embargo suspiró y dijo:

- Aunque parezca increíble siendo este un grupo de locos, creo que nosotros hemos sabido darle salida a nuestro dolor. La despedida que le hicimos a Kate también sirvió para expulsar parte de esa rabia y ese dolor. No creo que nos hiciera falta ir a ninguna sesión.

Aunque creía firmemente que a uno de ellos le vendría muy bien ese tipo de ayuda no lo dijo en voz alta. James y Sirius podrían ponerse muy pesados y eso solo sería contraproducente. De igual forma ella podría hablar en privado con Remus en cualquier otro momento.

En la misma mesa pero algo más alejados, Josh había decidido no esperar y todo había desembocado en una previsible pelea con Sarah. Él consideraba que su amiga necesitaba esa ayuda como el que más, pero esta no le otorgaba ningún tipo de credibilidad al tratamiento que sugería Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo necesito contarle mis cosas a un desconocido? –inquirió ella realmente enfadada-.

Cuando lo estaba de esa manera solo dos personas podían calmarla: Johnny y Josh. Dado que su novio estaba aún ingresado en San Mungo le había tocado el premio a su mejor amigo mientras los demás les escuchaban algo incómodos, tratando de mimetizarse entre la comida.

- ¿Tal vez que pareces vivir en otro mundo desde que nos dijeron que lo de Johnny era más grave de lo que creían y que tendría que estar más tiempo ingresado? –preguntó su amigo-. Estuviste un día sin hablar cuando nos enteramos que lo suyo era más grave de lo que creíamos, y después, al día siguiente, te despertaste riéndote y gastando bromas como si nada hubiese ocurrido y sin querer mencionar el tema. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estás reprimiendo un mal sentimiento. Y Johnny…

- Con él ya hablaré cuando vuelva –respondió la chica con voz dura-. Pero tú no tienes derecho a decirme si estoy reprimiendo algo o no. Soy una persona feliz, siempre lo he sido. Y unos malditos psicópatas no van a cambiar mi forma de ser ni de ver la vida.

- Todos vimos cosas horribles ese día, Sarah. Y no tiene nada de malo reconocer que nos asustamos, que sufrimos, que nos sentimos impotentes ante ello. Es verdad que hemos estado preocupados por Johnny, pero se acabará recuperando. Seguro que no tarda demasiado en salir del hospital y estará bien.

- Ya sé que estará bien –replicó ella con un nudo en la garganta que se le notó en la voz-. Lo sé. Y puede que lo hayamos pasado mal. Pero si yo tengo ganas de sonreír nadie tiene que tratarme como si fuese una insensible por eso.

- Siempre que tengas ganas de sonreír de verdad –le especificó una de sus amigas, atreviéndose por fin a hablar-.

- Claro que… Claro que tengo ganas de sonreír.

Pero al minuto siguiendo cerró con fuerza los ojos e inspiró hondo, como si le costara respirar. Josh le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le atrajo hasta él para abrazarla.

- Yo te acompañaré, ¿vale?

Su amiga asintió débilmente contra su pecho, aprovechando para abrazarle con fuerza también. Él depositó un fraternal beso en su cabeza y apretó el abrazo. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con una mirada oscura posada sobre él. Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw Jane Green no le apartaba la mirada de encima, ni siquiera cuando le descubrió mirándole. Tenía una expresión compresiva, como si comprendiese lo que Sarah y él estaban pasando. Y no era de extrañar ya que Jane había visto más desastres que ellos al hacerse paso entre la batalla y salvar la vida a varias personas. Pero aun así se le veía entera y fuerte. No parecía necesitar ayuda psicológica, y eso impresionó a Josh. Sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de que él no fuera a necesitarla.

Al notarle tan pensativo Jane se apresuró a dejarle algo de intimidad y, tras dedicarle una amable sonrisa, apartó la mirada. Una radiante y preciosa sonrisa que le hizo sonreír a él también.

OO—OO

La terapia psicológica no era mala idea para cambiar los ánimos de los alumnos. Los resultados se irían viendo muy lentamente, y los primeros días apenas se supo mucho más del tema porque la gente trató de evitar que los demás supieran que habían pedido apoyo. Parecían tener vergüenza de aceptar una ayuda en la que no confiaban del todo. Pero tampoco era la única forma de mejorar el humor del alumnado, y eso lo sabían más los propios adolescentes que sus profesores.

Por eso Sirius tenía que aprovechar una fantástica e inigualable fecha para quitar la apatía de los ánimos de sus compañeros. No era una persona tranquila ni de carácter pesimista, por lo que la actitud que inundaba Hogwarts esas últimas semanas le estaba volviendo loco. Eso no quitaba que no sintiera la muerte de sus compañeros como el que más, sobre todo la de Kate. Pero necesitaba cambiar la rutina y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Y la fecha era inmejorable. No todos los días James Potter cumplía 18 años.

Así que un par de días antes había empezado a planearlo todo contra viento y marea. Y había tenido oposición. Por un lado estaba Remus, cuya aportación fue nula porque estaba en su mundo perdido en las nubes. Ya que en cuatro días sería luna llena no se lo tomó en cuenta, pues comprendería que tuviera sus pensamientos en Rachel y en lo que le ocurriría esa noche. Pero no contar con su mente maestra le había perjudicado. Sobre todo porque Grace tampoco le había puesto las cosas fáciles. Sí, la quería, se habían arreglado entre ellos y el pasado estaba superado. Pero ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Lily y parecía no haber perdido la costumbre de tratar de sabotear todo lo que a él le pareciera divertido. Por lo tanto tuvo que trabajar solo en el plan (Peter se ofreció a ayudarle, pero tampoco es como si pudiera aportar una gran idea).

Y ahí estaban. Tres de la tarde del domingo 27 de marzo de 1977. Jardines de Hogwarts. Cielo despejado, temperatura fría pero sin viento que disuadiera a la gente de dar un paseo. Los terrenos no estaban llenos pero había suficientes personas como para que aquella fiesta improvisada no se pareciera a un cementerio. Y a James le había gustado la sorpresa, lo que era un plus. Sobre todo porque, aunque Lily no aprobaba la decoración ilegal de los árboles y arbustos de los jardines ni la utilización de bombas ni fuegos artificiales de Zonko, últimamente le había dado por mimar a su novio y si este era feliz no protestaría. En pocos minutos habían montado una fiesta bastante decente. El segundo motivo para organizar aquello también había funcionado pues los presentes se fueron acercando al grupo paulatinamente. Incluso Remus se rio con ganas cuando Sirius y Peter se subieron encima de James y le colocaron a la fuerza unas guirnaldas a modo de corona. La fiesta iba viento en popa.

Y más que mejoró cuando, una hora después y con dos whiskys de fuego encima, Sirius vislumbró a los lejos a un grupo que, aunque no estaba invitado, sabía que animaría la fiesta.

- ¿Qué crees que le puede faltar a esta fiesta, Wormtail? –le preguntó a Peter en voz alta para que los de su alrededor le oyeran-.

Peter estaba ya algo afectadillo por la ingesta de alcohol y no entendió la segunda intención de la pregunta.

- ¿Qué va a faltar? ¡Es una fiesta perfecta! –exclamó brindando al aire, a lo que un par de compañeros, también algo perjudicados, le respondieron-.

Como muestra de ello le señaló a Grace, que definitivamente había bebido mucho más de la cuenta. Le había quitado a James las guirnaldas, se las había colocado al cuello y estaba tratando de obligar a Remus a bailar una danza algo picante con ella. Su amigo, aunque sobrio, estaba también contento y más relajado que los últimos días. Trataba de sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo a la vez que estaba algo avergonzado porque su amiga se arrimaba demasiado sin darse cuenta.

Sirius se echó a reír y tuvo ganas de centrar la fiesta en eso para vengarse de Grace por no querer ayudarle con los preparativos. Pero ella era su novia, y esas reacciones eran más propias del Sirius que estaba resentido y dolido. Además, prefería conservar la opción a tener descendencia en el futuro, por lo que le dejó el problema a Remus y se colgó del hombro de James, obligándole a separarse de Lily. Este estaba perfectamente sobrio ya que Lily se negó a que bebiera más que una cerveza de mantequilla estando tan cercana su alta del hospital.

- No, en serio Jimmy. ¿Qué crees que le falta a tu cumpleaños?

James le miró algo extrañado, preguntándose si Sirius había bebido de más y estaba alucinando, pero al mirar alrededor para encontrar una respuesta irónica para su pregunta se encontró con lo que de verdad había llamado la atención de su mejor amigo. Un grupo de tres Slytherins que ambos conocían muy bien estaban paseando tranquilamente por los terrenos, algo alejados de ellos. Su característica sonrisa ladeada se empezó a formar en su cara.

- No sé. Déjame ver. Tenemos bebida, comida, borrachos de sobra, una bailarina cuasi erótica… ¿Qué más nos podría faltar? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Los payasos!

Sirius se echó a reír por la ocurrencia de su amigo, pero enseguida le apretó su abrazo por los hombros y señaló teatralmente al frente.

- Su último regalo, señor Potter.

Y con esto ambos comenzaron a andar decididos hacia el pequeño grupo que estaba hablando ajeno a lo que les esperaba. La mayoría de los presentes, que habían estado atentos a su conversación, les siguieron animados y deseando ver una humillación más de cualquier Slytherin. El odio a esa casa tardaría mucho tiempo en irse.

- ¡James, déjalo estar! –exclamó Lily cuando les vio las intenciones. Aun así James y Sirius continuaron caminando como si no la hubiesen oído-. ¡James! ¡Te vas a meter en un lío!

Indecisa, miró quienes se habían quedado pero eran muy pocos. Un grupo de Hufflepuff que se habían sentado en corro mientras hacían girar una botella vacía, una pareja de Ravenclaw que solo se habían acercado ante la promesa de alcohol, unas chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor que estaban demasiado entretenidas cuchicheando cosas, y Remus que sujetaba a una Grace muy borracha.

- Remus, ¿no vas a ayudarme? –preguntó la premio anual bufando-.

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin soltar la cintura de su amiga.

- Tengo que cuidar a Grace –se excusó-. Está como para dejarla suelta.

Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido fuerzas para detener a James y Sirius cuando planeaban una de las suyas, y esa vez no tenía claro que quisiera hacerlo. Lily miró a Grace y bufó al ver su caso perdido.

- Justo hoy se tenía que emborrachar. ¿Cuánto ha bebido?

- Solo un vaso –comentó Remus conteniendo la risa-. Es increíble que no aprenda. Sirius se ofreció a hacerle una mezcla de alcohol y ha metido ahí lo suficiente como para tumbar a un dragón. Pero no te preocupes que en la habitación tengo una poción que elimina los efectos.

Lily rodó los ojos y no quiso saber más del tema. Además, el grupo ya había llegado a su objetivo y habían empezado las pullas verbales. Se podía ver desde lejos.

- No la pierdas de vista –dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo. Pudo ver un gesto que hizo Remus con la mano, como diciéndole que ordenarle eso era innecesario-.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos Sirius estaba muy embravecido, pero afortunadamente James le controlaba por el momento. El primero había dado un paso hacia Avery, quien le miraba con chulería, pero su amigo le tenía sujetado por la túnica.

- ¿Qué pasa, Avery? ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a la niñata de tu casa y quieres algo parecido?

La alusión a Olivia Holland le confirmó a Lily que la cosa ya había empezado seria. Miró a los tres Slytherins que se enfrentaban al resto, pero les notó tranquilos. McNair incluso parecía encontrar todo eso divertido. Avery era el que estaba más envalentonado y Severus parecía completamente indiferente. Aunque Lily le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo estaba en absoluto.

- ¿Te refieres a la cría de los Holland? –preguntó Avery como haciendo memoria-. Yo juraría que está tan tranquila en su casa. No es como si estuviera bajo una lápida, ¿no?

Evidentemente la cosa se puso muy desagradable a partir de esa alusión. Lily pudo ver a Snape tratando de bajarle los humos a su amigo, pero la gente ya estaba enardecida. James no pudo sujetar a Sirius, que fue a por Avery levantándole del cuello de la túnica.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Lily haciéndose paso a empujones entre la gente que ya gritaba exigiendo una paliza y colocándose al lado de un Peter que estaba ya verde del mareo que tenía-. ¡Déjalo! Al final te van a expulsar. ¡Dumbledore dijo que no perdonaría estas cosas de ahora en adelante!

- Como si me importara –comentó el visceral de su amigo entre dientes-.

Si Avery estaba asustado, desde luego no lo parecía. Pero McNair sí parecía haber perdido la diversión y miraba a sus dos amigos sin saber qué hacer. Como si las palabras de Lily tuvieran el mismo efecto en ambos y a la vez, James y Snape se coordinaron para sujetar cada uno a su amigo. Al darse cuenta de la coincidencia de sus movimientos, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Tras varios forcejeos por fin consiguieron que Sirius soltara a su presa. Consciente de que estaba realmente con ganas de hacerles daño, James le pasó una mano por el hombro a su amigo y trató de calmar los ánimos.

- No merece la pena, hermano. Estos son demasiado puros y no somos dignos de estar en su presencia.

La alusión a la pureza de la sangre no pasó inadvertida para nadie, pero no consiguió su objetivo de hacer un chiste del juego de palabras. No había muchas ganas de reír en ese momento. Sin embargo, sí provocó una reacción en el otro grupo.

- ¿Acaso te consideras superior a nosotros, Potter? –le espetó McNair-. ¿No te enseñaron cuál es tu lugar? ¿O los aurores te sacaron demasiado pronto de tu humillación? Dicen que estabas casi muerto cuanto te rescataron. Menudo gran mago de pacotilla.

Avery se rio a carcajadas del comentario de su amigo, que también lo había encontrado gracioso. Incluso Severus se permitió una sonrisa al imaginarse al egocéntrico de James Potter por fin en su sitio. Lily, por su parte, se quedó momentáneamente estática al recordar la imagen de James en la cueva, que no tenía nada de cómica. Pero el aludido no tuvo ningún problema para reaccionar.

- Salí vivo de allí, ¿no? Supongo que vuestro jefecillo no debe llevar bien eso de perder, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse. Al final le convertiremos en excremento de thestral.

Unos cuantos gritos de sus compañeros le dieron la razón.

- Me apuesto lo que sea a que no estabas tan seguro de eso cuando estabas ante su presencia –comentó Avery con una sonrisa burlona-.

- Dejaré que te lo cuente él mismo la próxima vez que os reunáis para preparar un ataque.

Aquello no hizo nada para mejorar el ambiente, sino lo contrario. Si bien los ánimos estaban contra todos los Slytherin, los del último curso se llevaban la palma. Ninguno creía que sus compañeros estuvieran involucrados en todo y ellos no lo supieran, ni participaran tampoco. Creían que se habían librado injustamente del castigo y todos estaban de acuerdo en que la venganza debía caer sobre ellos como fuera.

Ante la situación que se estaba formando. Severus trató de modificar el rumbo de la discusión a otros en los que los presentes no les masacraran.

- Ten más humildad, Potter. Aplícate tu cuento y no te creas invencible –le aconsejó con veneno. Sin embargo el tener delante a la persona que más odiaba no le ayudaba a mantenerse calmado. Ni siquiera a él-. Recuerda que el que hayas salido vivo de allí, o no te desangrarás la primera vez, se debe más a la suerte o intervención de otros que a tu propia valía.

James soltó a Sirius, al que venía agarrando todo el rato por la túnica, y se adelantó dos pasos para acercarse a su némesis y tratar de intimidarle.

- ¿Estás retándome a demostrarte algo? –preguntó con estudiada tranquilidad-.

Severus le miró a los ojos sin reflejar temor o duda. No pensaba dejarle ganar esa vez. Estaba harto de que siempre ganara en todo. James tenía firmemente sujeta su varita, aún con la mano en su cintura. Snape tenía la mano en su bolsillo con la varita lista para defenderse.

- Ya basta –se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lily-.

Se adelantó definitivamente a los demás y se colocó entre ambos, asegurándose que James viera que aquello no le hacía gracia. Estaba pálida y con la expresión endurecida, pero su voz sonaba firme.

- Se acabó. Ya hemos tenido suficiente diversión por un día. Cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Porque la sangre sucia lo ordena? –preguntó McNair despectivamente-.

Sin dejar tiempo a que nadie se tomara ese insulto como una ofrenda personal, Lily sacó la varita rápidamente y le colocó en el cuello del Slytherin.

- No me subestimes –le dijo con tranquilidad-. No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda para poneros en vuestros sitios a los tres. Además, siendo premio anual tengo ciertas licencias que me vendrían muy bien en este caso.

Puede que fuera un farol, pero funcionó. McNair dejó de encontrarlo divertido, y Avery y Snape compartieron una mirada de inseguridad. Los tres dieron un paso atrás para marcharse y Lily se encargó de mandar al resto de vuelta a la fiesta. A James y a Sirius tuvo ganas de dar una colleja a cada uno y llevarlos por las orejas, pero dada la ausencia de fuerza optó por agarrarles de los brazos y tirar de ellos.

- ¿Nunca podré relajarme delante de vosotros?

- Después de lo que hicieron en Hogsmeade, lo dudo –comentó Sirius irritado por haberle arruinado la pelea-.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y James fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no abrir la boca. Como si a ella no le hubiese afectado el ataque. Como si no quisiese justicia. Como si no hubiese visto barbaridades ese día. Como si no… De repente se detuvo, frenándoles a ellos también. Una lucecita muy peligrosa se había iluminado en su cabeza. Se quedó pálida solo de pensar en ello.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James-.

- Nada –declaró más bruscamente de lo normal-. Tengo que… Ahora vuelvo.

Y salió corriendo hacia el castillo ante la atónita mirada de James y Sirius.

- ¿Crees que ha vuelto a enfadarse conmigo? –preguntó el primero, no demasiado preocupado por ello-.

Su amigo le pasó el brazo por los hombros despreocupadamente.

- Ya se le pasará –y dirigiéndose a los demás gritó-. ¡Ahora que se ha ido el circo vamos a abrir otra ronda de cervezas!

El ambiente no logró recuperarse del todo, pero sí que tuvo suficiente animación como para continuar la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, tenían que disfrutar antes de que eso se volviera imposible.

OO—OO

Cuando se aseguró de que no le veían, Lily echó a correr hacia el grupo de Slytherins que estaba por entrar al castillo.

- ¡Severus! –gritó-. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

El aludido se sorprendió y no era para menos. La propia Lily se había negado a dirigirle la palabra hacía dos años, y hasta entonces se había comportado como si él no existiese. El que se dirigiese a él en ese momento era un gran cambio. Incluso sus dos amigos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero él aprovechó para mandarlos lejos antes de que comenzaran a insultarla y ella decidiera irse.

Se quedó solo con ella con nerviosismo y preguntándose qué quería. ¿Tal vez disculparse por la forma de comportarse del estúpido de su novio? ¿O quizá había visto la verdad sobre este y venía a decirle que él tenía razón? Pero Lily esperó hasta que los otros dos se alejaran para agarrarle de la túnica y sacudirle con rabia.

- Dime que me lo estoy imaginando –espetó con una furia que él no comprendió-.

Conocía bien a Lily y era evidente que estaba a punto de perder el control. Siempre conseguía intimidarle cuando ponía esa mirada fría en sus ojos verdes. Se le trababan las palabras y no sabía defenderse, en general. Ser consciente de que Lily sabía manejarse muy bien con una varita en la mano, y que no dudaría en usarla si lo creía conveniente, no ayudaba en absoluto. Tomó las manos de ella para soltar su túnica y, durante el breve segundo que Lily permitió el contacto, sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó con cautela y sin saber a qué se refería-.

- ¿Cómo sabías que James casi se desangra cuando fue herido? –preguntó muy despacio, asegurándose de captar su reacción-.

Y estuvo segura de no equivocarse cuando vio un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos antes de recomponer por completo su expresión. Severus era experto en disimular sus emociones, pero ella le conocía de sobra como para saber cuándo ocultaba algo. Y ahí había gato encerrado.

- ¿Cómo? Eso lo sabía todo el mundo –aseguró con voz segura-.

- No. Se sabía que James había estado herido de gravedad, nada más. Solo sus más íntimos sabíamos lo de la maldición que casi le desangra, y ninguno lo hemos ido comentando por ahí. ¿Cómo podías tú saberlo?

- Lo he escuchado por ahí, Lily. A alguno de tus amiguitos se le habrá escapado mientras cotilleaba.

- ¡No me mientas! –exclamó, para después respirar profundamente y bajar el tono de voz-. Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a una tonta. Sabes que no soy estúpida, y solo tengo que sumar dos más dos para encajar ese conocimiento a que se ha comprobado que varios de tus amigos estuvieron ese día en Hogsmeade ayudando en el ataque. O alguno de ellos lo hizo o lo vio, y te lo contó; o tú mismo estabas allí.

Severus levantó sus defensas en un segundo.

- Cuidado Lily. La investigación ya se hizo y a mí me declararon inocente. Superé la prueba del veritaserum, y acusarme de algo así, sin pruebas, sería muy grave.

- No necesito pruebas para ver la verdad en tus ojos –declaró la pelirroja acercándose intimidatoriamente a su ex mejor amigo, que se puso nervioso ante su cercanía pero no cambió su expresión-. Además, ambos sabemos muy bien hacer un antídoto al veritaserum. Ni siquiera es difícil si sabes lo que hay que hacer. Y te creo muy capaz de disfrutar viendo sufrir así a James… Incluso maldiciéndole tú mismo. Siempre le tuviste un odio tan visceral que seguro disfrutarías viéndole morir lentamente. Lo creo muy propio de ti.

- ¿Acaso me puedes negar que él se sentiría igual de cambiarnos las tornas? –preguntó con rabia al ver que Lily le estaba juzgando duramente y pretendía dejar a su noviecito como la víctima de todo-.

- Puedo asegurar que James no disfrutaría con la muerte de nadie –afirmó muy segura-. Tendrá muchos defectos pero no es un asesino y jamás se le ocurriría apoyar a uno. Y eso es algo que, por desgracia, hace tiempo que no puedo asegurar de ti. Estoy segura de que estuviste en Hogsmeade y que tuviste que ver con lo ocurrido a James. Y te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar en mi vida. Te dije hace tiempo que cada uno había decidido su camino, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estos se enfrentarán algún día. Y como algo le suceda a James por tu culpa, te garantizo que no me temblará la varita contra ti.

Igual que se había acercado se alejó dos pasos, como si tuviera asco de estar cerca de él. Severus no lo entendía. Nada de lo que veía le hacía comprender su punto de vista y ya comenzaba a desesperarse por la ceguera de Lily.

- ¿Es que acaso crees que yo no tengo derecho a venganza? ¿Después de todas las humillaciones, de…?

- ¡¿Vas a compararme los intentos de asesinato con unas malditos burlas de colegio?! ¿Estás enfermo? ¿A tanto llega tu odio? –gritó Lily perdiendo los nervios-. ¡Podrán ser mil cosas y haber hecho un montón de tonterías, pero ninguno son asesinos! ¡Eso es en lo que te vas a convertir, si no lo eres ya! ¡En un asesino!

- ¡Ellos también lo serían si yo no hubiera tenido suerte! –gritó Severus perdiendo también las formas-.

Aquello descolocó a Lily, aunque no le hizo perder la rabia que tenía acumulada.

- ¿De qué hablas ahora?

- Hablo de que ellos intentaron matarme hace dos años- escupió con rabia dejando salir saliva enrabietado de entre sus dientes mientras hablaba-. Hablo de que son muy capaces de asesinar, y ya no por ideologías sino por pura diversión. Hablo de que si yo no hubiera tenido suerte ahora mismo estaría muerto.

- Si estás tratando de calumniarlos para justificarte…

- Lily, no eres estúpida. Conocías mi teoría sobre Lupin mucho antes de poner fin a nuestra amistad. Conocías mis sospechas de las actividades de ese trío las noches de luna llena. ¿Cómo iba yo a confirmar que tenemos un licántropo entre nosotros si no hubieran tratado de ofrecerme a mí como la cena?

En ese momento sí. Lily perdió el color, e incluso sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Porque en las eternas discusiones que Severus se empañaba en tener sobre el tema siempre hablaba de teorías o sospechas. Pero estaba asegurando, afirmando. ¿Cómo podría saber con firmeza que Remus era un licántropo? ¿Cómo podía saber que los chicos le acompañaban por las noches? Durante unos segundos se quedó sin habla, tratando de asimilar esa nueva información. Y Severus aprovechó para escurrir el bulto dejando el que, esperaba, fuera la última gota que derramara el vaso entre Lily Evans y James Potter:

- ¿Realmente crees que conoces bien a tu novio? Si dudas de todo lo que te he dicho pregúntale a él. La verdad la verás en su cara…

OO—OO

Ajeno a la información tan confusa que en ese momento se cocía en la cabeza de Lily, James se dedicaba a otros menesteres más entretenidos. Tras ver como Grace perdía definitivamente la conciencia y a Sirius dejaba de hacerle gracia su broma pesada, se prestó a ayudarle a él y Remus a transportarla al castillo y darle la poción para recuperarse. Sin embargo, estos le instaron a continuar en su fiesta, que por algo se hacía en su honor.

Después le había quitado a Peter el último whisky de fuego que, sin duda, le sobraba ya al pequeño. Y como respuesta Peter había empezado una conga con unas chicas de Ravenclaw que hacía rato que no eran conscientes del mundo real y que no se habían enterado de toda la discusión con lo Slytherins. Muchos aún estaban frustrados por haber perdido la oportunidad de desquitarse con los que ellos creían que habían sido cómplices del ataque. Concretamente a ese grupo los profesores les tenían controlados y protegidos, por lo que era difícil pillarles a solas. Y para una vez que habían podido la perfecta prefecta lo estropeaba todo. Realmente James entendía la postura de Lily. Jugarse el cuello a tres meses de los EXTASIS por un grupo de desgraciados no merecía la pena. Incluso si ese grupo había participado en el ataque en el que habían muerto sus compañeros. Ya habría tiempo después de Hogwarts de ajustar cuentas…

Decidió apartarse un poco para evitar que le pidieran su opinión, y en ese momento fue cuando vio a Chase Sttebins, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, apoyado en un árbol y bebiendo distraídamente una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Ey, Sttebins –le saludó acercándose-.

- Potter –se sorprendió este de verle, tras lo cual le saludó amistosamente dándole la mano-. Perdona por haberme colado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Los chicos y yo fuimos a volar un rato, y los demás nos dijeron que había una buena celebración aquí, así que decidimos unirnos. Por cierto, felicidades.

- Gracias –respondió James con una sonrisa siempre que hacía un gesto despreocupado con la mano-. Apuntaos sin problemas, la fiesta era para todo el que estuviera cerca y no se arrastrara por el suelo.

Ambos se rieron ante la alusión a los Slytherins. Lo cierto era que la fiesta había ido ganando afines a lo largo de la tarde, y por parte de las tres casas sobrantes. Los únicos que estaban vetados sin necesidad de decirlo eran los de la casa de las serpientes.

- La verdad es que os lo habéis montado muy bien –concedió Sttebins elevando su botella y señalando los adornos, la comida y las bebidas repartidas por doquier-. Siempre había oído que montabais en Gryffindor unas fiestas estupendas, pero ahora puedo confirmarlo.

- Vosotros también sabéis organizar algo bueno –reconoció James viendo que el grupo de los huffies seguía ensimismado en su juego de la botella giradora y amor libre-. Por cierto, llevo toda la tarde con curiosidad. ¿En qué consiste ese juego?

Chase se echó a reír divertido mientras daba otro gran trago a su cerveza.

- En realidad el juego es entretenido. Según Lisa es muy común entre los muggles y se llama 'La botella'; y consiste en girar un, y a la persona que apunte el morro tendrás que besarla. Me pareció genial cuando me tocó besar a Xinna y a Theresa, pero cuando me toco Kyle fingí una tos horrible y me he escaqueado.

James se echó a reír al imaginarse esa situación. Él habría hecho lo mismo si le hubiera pasado eso. Los dos volvieron a reírse con fuerza cuando dos de sus compañeros tuvieron que darse un apresurado y asqueado beso ante la insistencia de sus compañeras.

- Me alegro que te hayas pasado por la fiesta –dijo James dirigiendo al chico algo lejos del espectáculo para captar su atención-. Hace unos días tuve una idea y quería comentarlo contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? –preguntó el tejón extrañado-.

- Sí, verás. Está un poco relacionado con la cancelación de la liga. En realidad lo entiendo aunque no lo comparta. Lo hacen por respeto a las víctimas, y eso está bien, aunque no sé hasta qué punto puede ser bueno meter a la gente en un duelo tan estricto. Parece como si trataran de castigarnos a nosotros por lo ocurrido, cuando no somos más que las víctimas.

Chase asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, es lo mismo que yo pensé. Pero lo hablé con Sprout y no hay nada que hacer. La decisión es firme.

- Lo sé, McGonagall me echó la bronca con eso. Por eso yo he tenido una idea para algo distinto. Sería realizar una especia de mini liga, como un torneo o algo así, y mezclarnos los jugadores de las tres casas. Sería para homenajear a las víctimas y, por otro lado, demostrar la unidad entre las casas frente a la locura que está pasando allá fuera.

Chase pareció sorprendido pero encantado con la idea.

- La verdad es que es fantástico. Un homenaje sincero por parte de los compañeros. Tendríamos sin duda que mezclarnos, porque tú has perdido una jugadora y dos de los míos no están para jugar en los próximos meses. Pero eso daría más imagen de unidad, y eso les encantaría a los profesores.

- ¿Y qué mejor manera de despedir a amigos como Sadie, que era una jugadora nata? Creo que sería sencillo y desde el corazón.

- Estoy de acuerdo –declaró Sttebins con una amplia sonrisa-. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Si necesitas apoyo para presentarle la idea a Dumbledore solo tienes que decírmelo.

- En realidad, sí que me puedes ayudar. Tú ya sabes que no tengo precisamente un buen trato con Rumsfelt –Chase asintió. Todos los del curso sabían de la rivalidad entre James y Derek. Él nunca había tenido ese problema porque no disfrutaba con los enfrentamientos y porque tampoco despertaba las envidias del modo en que lo hacían sus compañeros-. Quizá si podrías plantearle tú la idea sería mejor. Dumbledore podría estar más dispuesto a respaldarnos si vamos los tres capitanes a proponerlo como un equipo.

Evidentemente, Chase no tuvo ningún reparo en ser él quien hablara con Derek. Se llevaba con él tan bien como con James, con buen rollo pero sin llegar a ser amigos. Era fácil usarle como puente para las negociaciones. Si quieres convencer a alguien lo mejor es utilizar siempre a un Hufflepuff; son amables, pacientes y comprensivos. James lo sabía, y a Chase no le importaba estar en medio de la tempestad siempre y cuando pudieran conseguir realizar una idea tan buena como esa.

- Sin ningún problema –respondió-. Yo hablaré con Rumsfelt y le convenceré. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué estaría bien? Que convencieras a Black para que hiciera las veces de comentarista también en este caso. Las retransmisiones no son las mismas las pocas veces que le tocan a otro.

A James se le nubló un poco la cara al llegar a ese tema.

- Sí –murmuró pensativo-. El caso es que no sé hasta qué punto le apetecería algo así. Sería para homenajear a las víctimas, y él aún tiene muy reciente lo de Kate aunque actúe tan alegremente.

Chase asintió solemnemente.

- ¿Ha sido un palo, no? –dijo suspirando-. Yo puedo dar gracias porque mis hermanos y mis amigos están todos bien, pero no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser perder a alguien tan cercano.

- Bueno, por ellos hacemos esto, ¿no crees? –comentó James haciendo un gesto amargo con la boca-.

Sttebins le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda por toda respuesta.

OO—OO

Ninguno notó la falta de un compañero en especial en esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Por supuesto que Jeff había sido invitado, y estaba claro que quería asistir y pasar un rato con unos compañeros que le habían hecho un hueco en su grupo y no le habían dejado solo cuando su hermana murió. Pero la lechuza que recibió a la hora de la comida cambió sus planes. Llevaba demasiados días tratando de reunirse con Dumbledore para desaprovechar la oportunidad ahora que él le citaba en su despacho a las tres y media.

Por lo tanto allí estaba, incómodo, nervioso e inseguro. Dumbledore le había cedido un asiento y le había dejado solo un momento para atender unos asuntos de última hora antes de poder hablar con él. Cuando volvió, el director posó su mirada penetrante sobre él y se sentó en su asiento.

- Lamento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tantos días, Jeff. Estos días me he visto muy reclamado y me ha costado encontrarte un hueco. Por supuesto, tendrías que saber que si hubiera habido algún cambio en el caso de tu padre yo te habría informado. De momento el juicio está programado para dentro de dos meses, pero yo le he aconsejado que permanezca escondido hasta saber qué conclusiones sacará el tribunal.

- Eso está bien profesor, pero ya me lo había contado mi madre por escrito. Yo venía a hablarle de otra cosa –comentó el muchacho nervioso, agitándose en su silla y removiendo sus manos-.

Eso sin duda descolocó a Dumbledore, quien creía estar muy seguro del tema que quería tratar el joven germano.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hablar de tu hermana? ¿Sobre las sesiones psicológicas, tal vez? Ya sabes que, al ser familiar directo de una fallecida, estás obligado a ir.

Jeff meneó la cabeza.

- No señor, tampoco era por Sadie. Aunque reconozco que esas sesiones no son mi mayor ilusión en este momento.

El anciano director podía decir que esa era una de las veces en que la situación le tomaba por sorpresa. Con curiosidad se inclinó hacia adelante y llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla, en posición pensativa.

- Entonces tú dirás.

Jeff se puso más incómodo aún al no saber expresar lo que quería decir. Se removió más en su asiento y empezó varias veces una frase que nunca terminó.

- Veo que es un tema incómodo –comentó Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño. Alargó la mano, tomando un tarro de caramelos y se lo ofreció al chico que lo rechazó-. Habla sin miedo, hijo.

El joven asintió e inspiró hondo.

- Se trata de James Potter.

Dumbledore se irguió al instante.

- ¿Le ocurre algo?

- ¡No! –exclamó Jeff atropelladamente-. No, no. Él está bien. Ahora están en los jardines celebrando su cumpleaños –Dumbledore asintió, volviendo a recostarse en su sillón pero con el ceño aún fruncido-. Es un poco más complicado. Usted conoce mi habilidad, ¿no?

- ¿Te refieres a tus visiones? Sí, una habilidad extraordinaria. Muchos de los que presumen de ser adivinos matarían por un don como el tuyo.

Jeff asintió, incómodo de haber oído demasiadas veces esas palabras.

- Verá. Hace unos meses tuve una visión sobre James. Sobre su muerte.

Si había alguna cosa revoloteando por la cabeza del director mientras hablaba con él se esfumó al instante. De repente ese tema adquirió completo interés para el anciano, al que le dedicó sus cinco sentidos.

- Explícate mejor.

- Ya sabe que mis visiones no salen de la nada. algo debe ocurrir para provocarlas, un gesto, una palabra, un dejavu, algo… Ese día mi hermana y Rachel Perkins estaban peleándose y James se metió en medio para separarlas. El gesto que hizo me trajo una visión del futuro. En el momento de su muerte, si el destino no cambia, él hará el mismo gesto. Tratará de proteger a alguien y será asesinado por ello.

El rostro de Dumbledore estaba completamente ensombrecido.

- Relátame con todo tipo de detalles esa visión.

Jeff lo hizo. Le contó sobre las escaleras que vislumbró a espaldas de James, su posición exacta, la ausencia de varita, el rayo verde… Había durado apenas dos segundos, por lo que no recordaba del todo su aspecto o su vestimenta. Pero hasta el punto en que pudo fue lo más específico posible. Dumbledore se quedó pensativo unos minutos, observando un punto invisible en la pared. Jeff guardó un silencio respetuoso hasta que el anciano volvió al presente y se enderezó.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? Has dicho que tuviste la visión hace meses.

- Bueno… Al principio me callé todo por las razones obvias. La última vez que traté de cambiar una visión la vida de mi familia se arruinó, y realmente no impedimos nada. Pero lo cierto es que cuando James desapareció me sentí muy culpable. Creí sinceramente que moriría, y que yo habría podido impedirlo de haber hablado. El día que Sirius, Peter, Remus y Lily fueron a buscarle se lo confesé a Gisele y Grace, temiendo haberles llevado a la muerte también a ellos por no haberles prevenido. Pero esa misma tarde volvieron, y James estaba bien, a salvo. Era extraño. Creí que mi visión se había alterado ante la presencia de ellos, que James habría muerto en una realidad alternativa y ellos lo habían impedido. Pero cuando Lily me preguntó cómo era exactamente mi visión comprendí que no se referían a ese momento.

- ¿Se lo contaste a ellos?

- No –confesó Jeff avergonzado-. Lily se veía tan asustada, tan esperanzada de que las imágenes coincidieran… No me sentí con fuerzas para decírselo sin antes haber hablado con usted. Pensé que usted podría ayudarme a decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos. Saberlo o no.

De nuevo Dumbledore se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero esa vez la pausa fue mucho más corta. Ya tenía su decisión desde que había oído hablar de esa visión.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Conozco a la señorita Evans, se volvería absolutamente paranoica. Y podría ser fatal para James. Es un joven muy fuerte y ha encajado muy bien todo lo sucedido. Pero no es de piedra, y la perspectiva a saber detalles de su muerte pero no conocer el día ni el lugar le volverían medio loco. Perdería la serenidad cada vez que aparecieran unas escaleras a sus espaldas (y me temo que en Hogwarts tenemos muchas). Por no hablar del detalle de la varita. Tengo que investigar bien en qué situación James podría encontrarse con el peligro estando desarmado. Sin duda en un ámbito que considere de confianza. Y hasta que no estudie más el asunto creo que es preferible que esto quede entre nosotros.

- Pero… ¿y si ocurre algo? –pregunto Jeff inseguro-.

- Tengo pensado no perder de vista a James en bastante tiempo –comentó Dumbledore dejando salir una sonrisa por primera vez en la conversación, aunque el chico ignoraba qué podría llevarle a sonreír-. No te preocupes, le mantendré vigilado. Vigilado y a salvo en cuanto esté en mi mano. Ya sabes que el destino es algo muy delicado y debemos ser cuidadosos con él. Jugar con él podría desentrañar más desgracias que las que pensamos evitar. Por eso debemos andar con pies de plomo en este tema. Pero deja el asunto en mis manos. No te preocupes.

OO—OO

Como ocurría con el Ministerio, solo que triplicado al cubo, la Orden se encontraba en una tranquilidad expectante. Eran conscientes de que si Voldemort y sus secuaces estaban desaparecidos era porque estaban preparando algo grande. Al contrario que los estudios oficiales, ellos podían saber a qué venía esa aparente calma. Él tenía planes y los planes involucraban a las cajas elementales. Pero con estas en el poder de Dumbledore y próximas a ser destruidas, Voldemort debía cambiar de estrategia. Y sin duda lo estaba haciendo. La frustración de los miembros de la Orden era no poder anticiparse a esos movimientos.

A los sospechosos de ser mortífagos los tenían controlados de cerca, pero no habían hecho ningún movimiento extraño en las últimas semanas. Al menos que ellos pudieran captar. Incluso se habían atrevido a usar un par de pelos del mechón que Alice le arrancó a Bellatrix, pero uno solo les había llevado a un monte que desierto al que la mortífaga solo debió acudir de paso, y otro a la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque no podían por eso dar por hecho nada. Malfoy estaba casado con la hermana pequeña de Bellatrix, por lo que la visita podría deberse a un extraño pero no imposible afecto filial entre ambas. El primer caso, por lo menos, sí que consiguieron que no fuera en balde. Tras muchas investigaciones Dorcas había logrado averiguar que ese monte desierto había sido una colonia de vampiros apenas dos semanas antes. Eso les confirmó que Voldemort estaba reuniendo un ejército de criaturas, aunque no podían informar al Ministerio porque tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones que serían puestas en duda.

En el Ministerio estaba en ese momento Alice. Pese a que ese día no le tocaba trabajar, se negó a marcharse a su casa o a la de sus suegros (como le había sugerido Frank). Él sí tenía turno, y además esos días estaba muy ufano porque ella por una vez tuviera menos peso en el departamento que él. Y Alice estaba enfadada por ello, no le importaba admitirlo. Desde que fueron contratados ella siempre había tenido más libertad en su trabajo y Moddy se fiaba más de sus intuiciones. Pese a que Frank había obtenido mejores notas y más recomendaciones por parte de los profesores, el jefe de los aurores confiaba más en ella y en sus instintos natos, como él los había llamado una vez. Pero había desobedecido una orden (a pesar de haber salvado la situación) y era castigada, mientras que su marido se convencía de que por una vez se premiaban las normas y la corrección. En el fondo siempre sería un prefecto…

Y ahí estaba ella. Un domingo por la tarde paseándose sin rumbo por un Ministerio casi vacío. La mayoría de los despachos estaban vacíos y cerrados, pero de vez en cuando encontraba una oficina iluminada en un pasillo de sombras. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por sus pies, cuando se detuvo de golpe al observar una figura conocida a un par de metros de ella.

- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Ni más ni menos que a la señora Longbottom –dijo Lucius Malfoy con petulancia-.

Alice compuso una sonrisa irónica, más que acostumbrada a esos intercambios de piques a los que ambos se dedicaban desde que estaban en el colegio.

- Malfoy, ¿en el Ministerio un domingo? Te hacía… ¿qué hace la gente de tu clase los fines de semana?

- Reuniones sociales –respondió Lucius falsamente solícito-. Y eso hago. He venido a hacer una visita a mi buen amigo, Cornelius Fudge. Me figuro que le conocerás, es el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas.

- Sé quién es –comentó Alice entre dientes-.

Conocía demasiado bien a ese mago de escaso carisma y aires de grandeza. Había hecho carrera en el Ministerio de Magia lamiendo culos, sin más habilidades ni recomendaciones. Frank le había dicho que estaba seguro de que Fudge tenía sus miras puestas en el puesto de Ministro, una vez Bagnold se jubilara. Alice rezaba porque aquello no se cumpliera nunca. Aunque tampoco fuera de su total simpatía, prefería a alguien íntegro e incorruptible como Bartemius Crouch para el puesto. Afortunadamente este tenía todas las papeletas. Si algún día Cornelius Fudge llegaba a Ministro de Magia sería una fecha negra en la historia de la magia.

- Hemos tomado una agradable taza de té mientras me informaba de los últimos acontecimientos –se pavoneó Malfoy-. Una tristeza lo que está ocurriendo estos días. Particularmente lo sucedido en Hogwarts. Una auténtica masacre. Tan jóvenes…

"Maldito cínico de mierda", pensó Alice con furia. Y pensar que, a pesar de tener siempre la sospecha en la nuca, jamás habían podido encontrar pruebas que le relacionaran con Voldemort o los mortífagos…

- ¿Y por qué cree Fudge que debe ponerte al día con los últimos acontecimientos? –preguntó tratando de recomponer su sonrisa irónica de siempre-.

Lucius fingió sorprenderse, aunque en sus ojos se veía diversión.

- ¿No lo sabes? Dono muchísimo dinero a las campañas del Ministerio. Mi familia es una de las más poderosas de este país, y soy uno de los más interesados en que se mantenga en paz y a salvo. Por supuesto seguiré financiando todas sus acciones legítimas. Y más cuando cuentan con magos tan cualificados como tú, Alice.

No pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel de la espalda ante el modo en que pronunció su nombre. Lucius Malfoy siempre conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina.

- Gracias, Lucius –respondió fingiendo que valoraba un piropo que ambos sabían que no era tal-. Ya veo que tú siempre sabes rodearte muy bien para estar bien situado.

Malfoy sonrió enigmático y se adelantó un paso hasta Alice.

- Yo siempre sé qué aliados escoger. Elijo con muchísimo cuidado y no suelo equivocarme. Me temo que tú no puedes decir eso –comentó con un exagerado puchero-. Pero debo irme ya. Siempre lamento dejar una conversación tan interesante como las que siempre me ofreces, Alice. Pero mi esposa me espera para seguir realizando visitas sociales. Diviértete en tu departamento.

Era una provocación en toda regla, igual que lo era rozarle la cintura con los dedos mientras pasaba a su lado. Pero no pensaba caer en su juego. Por desgracia Lucius le conocía perfectamente y sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Igual que sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le tocaran y la repugnancia que sentía hacia él. Pero al menos se había podido demostrar a sí misma que había madurado y ya no caía en sus provocaciones en cuanto él quería.

Roja de rabia y tragándose mil insultos en absoluto bonitos siguió su camino mientras seguía sintiendo los músculos duros como las piedras. Le costó un poco comprender a qué venía ese último comentario, pero de pronto recordó algo que podría tener que ver con lo que Malfoy hablaba.

* * *

_18 de noviembre de 1970__._

_Una Alice de quince años iba caminando dando pisotones furiosos camino a la biblioteca. Su aspecto era algo distinto al que lucía de adulta. Si bien ella jamás se había caracterizado por ser guapa, la adolescencia no le había ayudado en absoluto durante esos años. Estaba algo subida de kilos, lucía granos por toda la cara y su pelo era ingobernable, ni liso ni rizado sino simplemente fosco. Cierto era que ese corte tampoco le favorecía, pero Alice estaba demasiado frustrada con el mundo como para conseguir averiguar qué estilo le quedaba bien._

_Nunca había sido popular, ni tampoco destacaba en los estudios de una forma especial. Sin embargo sí podía presumir de tener buenos amigos. No demasiados, pero los suficientes. El problema en ese momento era el mejor de ellos, el que no le fallaba nunca y del que estaba secretamente (a voces) enamorada. Si bien ya se había hecho a la idea de que un chico como Frank no se iba a fijar en ella, verle con otra chica tampoco era plato de buen gusto. Pero él, rubio, alto, de cuerpo aceptable además de una sonrisa contagiosa, sí era muy popular entre los alumnos. Ser el primero de su promoción y recién nombrado prefecto ese año le había hecho aún más conocido entre sus compañeros. Y Laura Masen, la estúpida prefecta de Ravenclaw que se alisaba el pelo con una poción especial, se había fijado en él. Y claro, Frank también se había fijado en ella. Salían juntos desde hacía dos semanas y ese día Frank había llevado a su "novia" a que conociera la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus amigas, quienes sabían de su enamoramiento (porque evidentemente solo Frank era ignorante de eso), la habían mirado con tristeza y parecían dispuestas a consolarla en cuanto Frank y Laura salieron de la habitación._

_Pero ella se había ido antes. No pensaba sufrir la lástima de nadie. El tener un amor no correspondido era muy común en la adolescencia y endurecía el carácter. Estaba segura de que a la larga le vendría muy bien haber vivido un desengaño típico tan joven, porque así estaría más preparada en su vida adulta. Práctica. Ella era así. No era muy cerebral pero sí sabía adaptarse a las circunstancias. Además, era optimista por naturaleza por lo que enseguida encontró el lado bueno a la situación. No sería correspondida pero sí podría sacar una provechosa lección de todo aquello._

_Evidentemente en ese momento estaba demasiado sensible o enfadada (¡porque Fran estaba CIEGO!) para tomar en práctica esas ideas. Pero repetírselas a sí misma estaba ayudando mucho. Giró a la izquierda por el pasadizo con el que atajaba hacia la biblioteca cuando lo vio: Lucius Malfoy, una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo. Había sido su castigador durante sus primeros años de escuela, o lo habría sido si Frank no hubiese sido un eterno protector. Pero tampoco podía decir que ella fuera de quedarse quieta y calladita cuando se metía con ella. Así que cuando le vio empotrando contra la pared a un chico bajito y gordito mientras se reía de él, no dudó un instante en liberar sus frustraciones contra él._

_- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? –preguntó avanzando a zancadas hacia ellos-._

_Lucius se giró moviendo su rubia melena y fulminándole con sus ojos azules tan claros como el hielo. Podría resultar atractivo si no tuviese el alma podrida y eso se percibiera en su mirada. Algo en sus ojos le provocaba escalofríos y repugnancia. Sin embargo, Alice no se vino abajo._

_- Mira, aquí viene la entrometida de Winters. Siempre apareces cuando me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Acaso me sigues? Si no supiera que babeas por Longbottom, creería que estás enamorada de mí –y, dirigiéndose al chico que estaba agachado intentando cubrirse de posibles hechizos, le dijo-. Esa es otra perdedora, igual que tú, Divon._

_En ese momento Alice reconoció a la víctima. Ethan Divon, un Hufflepuff muy callado de su curso. Era un tipo rarito e introvertido, y más desde que el año anterior sus padres murieran y le dejaran solo a cargo de su hermana mayor. Nunca había hablado mucho con él pero sin duda le prefería antes que a Malfoy. Cualquiera le caía mejor que este. Se volvió hacia su oponente y se mantuvo firme._

_- Déjalo en paz –le ordenó fulminándole con la mirada-._

_- ¿O qué harás, Winters? No veo que tengas cerca al príncipe encantador para que te ayude –observó con retintín-._

_- Ni falta que me hace contra ti –bufó Alice sacando su varita y poniéndose a la defensiva-._

_Malfoy observó el gesto apreciativamente mostrándose divertido, aunque cauto. Tampoco era tonto y conocía cómo se las gastaba Alice Winters con la defensa._

_- Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco con este gusano. Aunque si quieres te lo dejo a ti. Será de los pocos chicos que pueda mirarte apreciativamente y no sentir asqueo._

_Alice hizo un rápido giro de muñeca y el rayo azul le pasó a Malfoy a dos centímetros de la cara y se estrelló contra la pared._

_- He fallado a propósito. Si no quieres que la próxima vez apunte bien, lárgate._

_Malfoy consideró la propuesta unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros como si el tema no le interesara en absoluto._

_- Sois los dos tan patéticos que ni siquiera merece la pena perder el tiempo con vosotros._

_Le dio a Divon una patada en la espinilla y se giró para marcharse por el pasadizo que había usado Alice. Esta se acercó a su compañero y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Alice y él asintió con la cabeza, frotándose la pierna-._

_- Por cierto, Winters –comentó Malfoy cuando iba a perderse por la esquina-. Yo que tú cuidaría más con quien trabo amistad. Un mal aliado te podría perjudicar mucho en tu vida._

_Y se perdió por el pasillo ondeando su capa tétricamente. Alice sintió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que Ethan había hecho el mismo gesto._

_- Le odio –murmuró el muchacho mirando con furia el lugar por el que había desaparecido-._

_- ¡Pues no permitas que se meta contigo de esa forma! ¡Defiéndete! –exclamó Alice-._

_- Qué fácil decirlo… A él se le dan mucha mejor los duelos que a mí. Yo soy más cerebral. Trato de evitar quedarme a solas con él, pero hoy me ha tomado de improviso mientras salía de la biblioteca._

_Alice hizo una mueca disconforme. Ella enfrentaría las cosas más directamente, a las bravas. Jamás le había dejado a Malfoy que se metiera con ella sin darle una buena contestación. Claro que ella era muy impulsiva. Ethan, como Hufflepuff que era, trataba siempre de encontrar una solución pacífica a un conflicto. Y era cierto que no se le daban bien los duelos y era muy cerebral. La teoría de defensa la bordaba, al igual que encantamientos, transformaciones o pociones, pero la práctica de los duelos se le atragantaba. Era uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de su curso, pero también era un pardillo que no sabía defenderse a sí mismo._

_- Te acompaño a tu sala común –le dijo Alice con un suspiro-._

* * *

Alice bufó en voz baja al recordar aquella escena ya perdida en el tiempo. Cierto, había tenido errores al escoger aliados. Ethan Divon había sido un grandísimo error. Pero el propio Dumbledore había cometido el mismo fallo. Aunque eso no servía de consuelo. Le había juzgado mal, le había subestimado. Malfoy había tenido razón esa tarde, no era más que un asqueroso gusano. Y mira que odiaba darle la razón a Malfoy aunque fuera en un tema así…

OO-oOo-OO

_¡Y hasta aqui puedo leer! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Poca acción? Estoy cerrando tramas y abriendo otras tantas para preparar la segunda parte, de ahí que todo parece abrirse y cerrarse. En resumen: Tenemos a Gisele viviendo sola y enfrentándose al mundo real -yo quiero ser así de valiente :(-. James ha vuelto, y sigue siendo él aunque algo más consecuente. De todas formas ya habréis notado que él tiene planes para después de Hogwarts. No es que no piense en venganza si no que sabe esperar. Es nuestro James, a fin de cuentas... ¡Otra gran noticia! ¡Reaparició Rachel! Por poco, pero ha despertado. En el siguiente capítulo deberá enfrentarse a su primera luna llena. ¿Se curará su herida a tiempo? ¿Cómo lo vivirá Remus desde la distancia? ¡Y Lily! ¿Cómo reaccionará a lo que le ha dicho Severus? Y el homenaje que ha ideado Jame, ¿creéis que saldrá bien? Veis que lo que viene es fuerte. Espero no perderme al escribirlo, sé que suena egoísta pero los reviews me ayudan a ser feliz jeje._

_PD: Perdón si la última escena no venía mucho a cuento con el resto de la historia (aunque está encajada en ella). Adoro a Alice, no es un secreto, y moría por mostrar algo de ella en Hogwarts. Ahí se ve algo más de Neville en ella, ¿no creéis? Soy de la opinión de que Neville se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Algún día contaré mi versión de Alice&Frank jejeje. Por cierto, tiene enfrentamientos con Bellatrix, también con Lucius... Esta chica es conflictiva jeje. No, es que mi Alice no tiene pelos en la lengua jeje. De todas forams quería destacar la diferencia entre Bellatrix y Lucius. La primera es más impulsiva y malhablada y el segundo es más elegante e irónico. Soy más de Lucius, lo reconozco. Prefiero enfrentarme a personas con un mínimo de inteligencia y no con obcecación sin cerebro jeje._

_Bueno, hasta aqui hemos llegado. Nos leémos en el próximo. Estoy pensando y en el título, ¿qué os parece "Homenajes y lunas llenas"? ¿Trillado? :S Estoy indecisa jeje._

_"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"._

_Eva._


End file.
